


Desiderium Intimum

by DarklingBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkfic, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Anguish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 97
Words: 672,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingBlack/pseuds/DarklingBlack
Summary: Harry drinks a potion, without know,  that from that moment his life would change completely.Discover within himself, what upsets his world and can reject or ... accept.





	1. Debe ser un  sueño

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desiderium Intimumj](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516914) by Ariel & Gobuss. 
  * A translation of [Desiderium Intimum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543934) by Ariel & Gobuss. 

> Título: Desiderium Intimum
> 
> Autores: Ariel & Gobuss
> 
> Capítulos: 97
> 
> Advertencias: NC-17, Lemon, Angs, Romance, Darkfic.
> 
> Fanfiction original: Polaco.
> 
> Hello, dear readers.
> 
> First of all, a greeting to each of you who has come to read. I want to make it clear that the story is NOT mine. The great authors are: Ariel & Gobuss, i only translate and edit.
> 
> "Desiderium Intimum" is a story I read a long time ago, but it was unfinished. For this reason I gave myself the task of looking for it, and yes, I found it finished. The problem is that it is in Russian language. But its original language is Polish.
> 
> I want you to know that I have it complete on the computer in translation and editing.
> 
> I just hope you like this story as much as I do and enjoy it.
> 
> And, the most important, this edition I converted to Spanish completely, because it is my mother tongue. I hope you forgive me, so use the translator.

“Solo está en mi mente,  
No en la vida real.   
No, debo estar soñando”.

Cuando Harry Potter, un estudiante de séptimo año del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, se despertó una lluviosa mañana de otoño, no tenía idea de que ése día, sería el peor día de su vida. Su mente mágica sintió que algo andaba mal.  
Algo se estaba gestando, como un eco de eventos que seguirían e intentarían penetrar en su subconsciente, junto con una sensación de miedo y nerviosismo. Tal vez por eso fue tan difícil levantarse de la cama. Sintió que, si intentaba levantarse, las puertas del infierno se abrirían bajo sus pies.

Pero lo hizo. Se levantó listo para enfrentar lo que vendría. 

Sin embargo, no esperaba que "eso" vendría tan rápido y de repente.

Cuando salió del dormitorio, tropezó y, confundido como estaba, se deslizó por las escaleras y aterrizó en la alfombra de la Sala Común. Algunas caras de Gryffindor lo miraron con sorpresa. Gimiendo y frotándose la mano magullada, se levantó del suelo y los Gryffindors, al ver que estaba bien, no le prestaron más atención.

"Genial", pensó Harry al encontrar sus lentes rotos en la alfombra. Rojo de vergüenza, se los puso apresuradamente en la nariz, queriendo desaparecer de los ojos de sus divertidos compañeros de cuarto. Luego recordó que olvidó traer sus libros y tuvo que regresar al dormitorio. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras, sus amigos Ron y Hermione se le acercaron.  
Ron trató de mantener una expresión muy seria en su rostro, pero le fue imposible.

-¿Estás bien, amigo? - preguntó y se echó a reír.   
Harry apretó los dientes. “Bueno, ¿qué más podría esperar de él?”

-Ron, ¿cómo puedes comportarte así? ¿No puedes ver que Harry casi muere?"  
Hermione miró a Harry preocupada. -¿Te lastimaste? ¿Pasó algo serio? ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Madame Pomfrey para echar un vistazo?

Harry gimió por dentro.

-No, Hermione. Realmente no hay necesidad.

-Bueno está bien.

Seguramente, Hermione no estaba convencida, pero al menos dejó de molestarlo.

Entonces ella señaló sus gafas. -Las rompiste de nuevo. - Ella observó mientras sacaba su varita. - Oculus repa... ARGH!

El hechizo se convirtió en un grito de sorpresa y un gemido de dolor cuando Crookshanks saltó sobre su espalda y comenzó a trepar sobre ella. La varita se encendió y Harry sintió algo penetrante, perforando a través de la piel de sus mejillas.

Gritó sorprendido cuando algo largo, delgado y flexible comenzó a crecer en su rostro.

-¡Oh, no! - Hermione se cubrió la boca con la mano y Ron se dobló tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se reía.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Harry! - Dijo, cuando su amiga la empujó a un lado y cruzó la habitación. Harry se miró en el espejo y vio en sus mejillas largos bigotes de gato. Entonces, cerró los ojos y repitió como un mantra: “No te preocupes. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien... (Inhala, exhala) son tus amigos y solo querían ayudar...

-Creo que ahora, Harry, realmente debes ir a la enfermería - dijo Hermione avergonzada.

Harry solo pudo suspirar.

Oh sí, las puertas del infierno se abrieron para él, instándolo a cruzar el umbral.

***

Madame Pomfrey se retorció las manos cuando lo vio. Sin embargo, al ver la cara desesperada de Harry, trató de calmarlo diciendo que podía curarlo relativamente rápido, pero que sería un proceso doloroso.

Y lo fue.

Después de una hora de tortura, durante la cual estuvo acostado y esperando que sus bigotes ardieran hasta el punto de que fueran lo suficientemente indoloros como para quitarlos, y luego, después de un proceso de "remoción", lo único que Harry quería era irse, volver a su cama y dormir durante el día de pesadilla.   
...

Cuando finalmente llegó a la clase de Adivinación, resultó que mientras atravesaba esta insoportable tortura, sus compañeros de clase estaban descansando. Firenz, el Centauro, les dio una de las lecciones de relajación de hoy, durante la cual, se tumbaron en la hierba bajo el cálido sol; (una ilusión creada por el profesor), y escucharon el canto de los pájaros y el canto de los grillos, aprovechando el tiempo para una siesta. 

Harry apretó los puños, esperando que esta pesadilla pronto llegara a su fin.

Pero estaba equivocado.

En Transfiguración, por primera vez en su vida, Harry demostró ser peor que Ron. En lugar de transformar la tortuga en un globo, convirtió a la pobre criatura en una tortuga voladora inflada con una cara muy estúpida. Además, cuando intentó revertir el hechizo, la tortuga apareció y comenzó a volar alrededor de la clase golpeando todo lo que estaba en su camino, hasta que la profesora McGonagall restableció el orden y castigó a su casa, al quitarle diez puntos de Gryffindor.

Después de esta lección, Harry se deprimió bastante y todos los intentos de Ron y Hermione por animarlo fracasaron. Comenzó a sospechar seriamente que había una maldición sobre él. Además, tenía mucha hambre, había perdido el desayuno mientras estaba en el ala del hospital. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, se sintió verdaderamente aliviado, pero duró poco, ya que dos horas de Pociones con Snape lo esperaban después, y eso fue suficiente para arruinar incluso el apetito de Gryffindor más hambriento.

Afortunadamente, esa era la última clase del día.

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sucedió hoy, estaba seguro de que esta lección sería la peor parte de la pesadilla. No es que la clase de Pociones haya sido agradable, pero ahora parecía aún peor. Esperaba que, de alguna manera, lo superara. ¡Snape no podría humillarlo con todas las posibilidades! Decidió, mientras almorzaba, revisar la lección, por si Snape intentaba sorprenderlos con una prueba, como solía hacer. Pero cuando Harry miró en su bolso, gimió de horror.

¡Se había olvidado de su libro de Pociones!

-¿Harry, qué…? - preguntó Hermione sorprendida por su comportamiento cuando Harry se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Después te explico - gritó sobre su hombro y corrió hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cansado y sudando, encontró a “la Dama Gorda” durmiendo tranquilamente en su marco. Fue entonces cuando recordó que era el día en que la contraseña cambió y se olvidó de pedirle a Ron y Hermione la nueva.

“¡Maldita sea!”

Con un fuerte gemido, se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo al Gran Comedor.

Cuando cruzó la puerta jadeando, lo primero que escuchó fue la voz burlona de Draco Malfoy, que estaba sentado a la mesa del Slytherin.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Estás buscando tu cerebro?

Los Slytherin rugieron de risa.

Harry cerró los ojos, suspirando con exasperación y en su mente surgió una visión muy emocionante, en la que mataba a Malfoy con sus propias manos. ¡Pero ahora no tenía tiempo! Lo asesinaría más tarde.

Corrió hacia Ron y Hermione y jadeó:

-Contraseña... cambió... Decirme…

-¿La contraseña? ¿Quieres saber la contraseña de la Sala Común? Golden Snitch - respondió Hermione. - Pero, Harry, ¿qué pasó?

-¡Ahora no! - escupió y comenzó a correr de regreso a la Sala Común por segunda vez. 

Cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada, tuvo la impresión de que en algún momento del camino perdió los pulmones. Jadeando, le dio a “la Dama Gorda” la contraseña, esperó hasta que ella dejara de quejarse por interrumpir su sueño, y corrió a la Sala Común y subió al dormitorio. Los libros estaban en el fondo de su baúl. Cuando finalmente los encontró, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido completamente el almuerzo y que la clase pronto comenzaría. Entonces, después de maldecir a Snape, las Pociones, las escaleras, la Dama Gorda y su baúl, salió de la Sala Común y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

En el piso siguiente quedó atrapado en una parte del castillo desde la que no había otro camino de regreso, porque las escaleras se movían en la dirección equivocada.  
Horrorizado de que llegara tarde a clase, comenzó a correr por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar una salida. Al final bajó unas escaleras estrechas y sinuosas que lo llevaron a una parte del castillo completamente desconocida para él.  
Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, creció un miedo en su pecho, y pensó que ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que el temible Maestro de Pociones podría hacerle. Él conocía a Snape. Era imposible llegar tarde a su clase, incluso por dos segundos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a maldecir todo lo que no había maldecido antes.

Finalmente, encontró el camino hacia las escaleras y, rezando para evitar más “aventuras desafortunadas”, llegó a la puerta que conducía a la Magistral clase de Pociones. 

Tomando algunas respiraciones profundas, tratando de relajarse y calmar su aliento, se mordió el labio nerviosamente y tocó la manija de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, un escenario muy pesimista de lo que podría pasar si abría esa puerta, apareció en su mente. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si lo hacía, sería equivalente a traspasar las Puertas del Infierno.  
Comparando los hechos, éste día fue una desgracia completa. Si entraba a la clase de Snape, su final podría ser aún más lamentable. ¿Tal vez debería volver a Madame Pomfrey e intentar escapar? Pero, conociendo a Snape, no hay duda de que si no aparecía en Pociones, el siniestro profesor lo buscará incluso en el rincón más remoto del castillo y lo arrastrará de regreso.

Era obvio que no tenía otra opción. 

Suspiró nuevamente y decidió. Giró el pomo de la puerta.

Y prontamente se convenció de que fue una mala decisión.

En el segundo en que entró al salón de clases, escuchó la fuerte voz de Snape:

-Oh, el Señor Potter nos ha honrado con su presencia. ¡Qué agradecidos estamos!

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo que el miedo mezclado con la ira comenzaba a hervir, empujándolo a espesas nubes de nerviosismo, pero su rostro permaneció imperturbable. Sabía que esto era solo el comienzo. Snape se volvería mucho, mucho peor...

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué fue tan importante que impidió que nuestra pequeña celebridad llegara a tiempo a mi clase?

Harry pensó que sería mejor morir en el acto, que admitirle a Snape que había olvidado sus libros. Ya había comenzado a inventar una excusa convincente, cuando de repente escuchó la insinuante voz de Draco Malfoy:

-Profesor, puedo explicar la demora de Potter. - Sus ojos grises brillaron maliciosamente. - Potter no pudo estar presente a tiempo, porque estaba corriendo por todo el castillo, buscando su cerebro.

Los Slytherin se echaron a reír.

Harry pudo soportar los insultos, pero en el momento en que vio la sombra de una sonrisa en los delgados labios del Maestro de Pociones, sintió una ira desenfrenada disparándose dentro de él.

-¡Cállate! - le siseó a Malfoy, apenas capaz de evitar que sus manos se cerraran en puños.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia, Potter! - Los ojos de Snape brillaron con venganza. - ¡Y otros veinte más, por el retraso! ¡Ahora siéntese si no quiere que su casa pierda más puntos!

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron. Se abstuvo de decir nada más, a pesar de una respuesta sarcástica persistente en su lengua, y fue hasta el final del salón de clases para sentarse, lo más lejos que pudo de Snape. Miró ferozmente a Malfoy y se sentó pesadamente en el banco antes de sacar sus libros.

-Como estaba diciendo, antes de que el Señor Potter nos interrumpiera – Snape miró a Harry con desdén - Prepararán una poción excepcionalmente compleja y rara, llamada “Desiderium Intimum”. ¿Alguien sabe en qué consiste?

La mano de Hermione se alzó.

Los ojos de Snape vagaron por la clase, asegurándose de que nadie más supiera la respuesta y luego gruñeron con dureza:

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?

Hermione respiró hondo…

-La Poción Desiderium Intimum, también conocida como “el Elixir de los deseos más profundos”, es una poción muy antigua, y fue prohibida hasta hace poco. Es una poción que se utiliza para dar a conocer los deseos más profundos y secretos. Dicen, que quien la bebe, dejará de notar todo lo que le rodea y se convertirá en esclavo de su mayor deseo. Nadie puede resistirse a él. - Terminó con una voz particularmente sugestiva.

Snape ignoró deliberadamente su respuesta, lo que causó gran revuelo entre los estudiantes.

-Los principales efectos de este elixir son la evocación, la revelación y, más aún, la activación de los deseos más profundos de una persona. A veces, la persona bajo sus efectos ni siquiera se da cuenta de sus deseos - dijo Snape sombríamente.

Susurros de entusiasmo llenaron el aula.

-En la pizarra - Snape agitó su varita - están escritos los ingredientes necesarios y el método de preparación. Tienen tiempo hasta el final de la clase. Pueden comenzar.

El Profesor de Pociones regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a revisar los ensayos. Harry tuvo la incómoda sensación de que aquellos ojos oscuros se posaron sobre él un poco más de lo normal. Se sacudió la desagradable impresión, miró la pizarra y suspiró aliviado.

Afortunadamente, Snape no configuró una prueba hoy.

Se levantó y fue a buscar los ingredientes. A Harry no le gustaba la forma en que el profesor lo miraba de vez en cuando. La mirada de Snape le pareció cruel. Parecía que estaba escondiendo algo. Era, como si de repente, la mente del profesor estuviera maquinando algo…

En fin…

Harry nunca fue particularmente bueno en pociones, y este “día de pesadilla” que había tenido, sólo lo distrajo más, no permitiéndole concentrarse en su asignación. Como resultado, al final de la clase, su poción, en lugar de adquirir un color rojo oscuro, era rosa como un algodón de azúcar. Harry miró alrededor del aula con ganas de ver cómo les iba a los demás y descubrió, con alivio, que casi nadie podía obtener el color deseado.

-¡Fin del tiempo! - La voz grave de Snape rompió el silencio que prevalecía en el aula y sobresaltó a Harry, haciéndolo saltar un poco en su banco.

El profesor se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el aula, asintiendo con aprobación las pociones de los Slytherin y mirando a los Gryffindors con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y comentarios agudos.

Harry se congeló, cuando Snape se detuvo en su caldero y luego escuchó la familiar voz sarcástica:

-Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Snape se inclinó sobre el caldero y Harry inconscientemente contuvo el aliento. - Por lo que veo, el Señor Potter debe preocuparse demasiado por sus deseos, ya que hizo la peor poción de todos los presentes. Se las arregló para vencer incluso al Señor Longbottom, y este es un gran logro. - El profesor sonrió vengativamente y se oyeron las risas desde la mesa de los Slytherins. - ¿Quizás deberíamos ayudarlo a descubrir sus deseos?

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron de horror.

“¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Snape quería... ¿Quería…?”

¡No, eso es imposible!

-Creo que el Señor Potter debería probar el elixir y verificar sus efectos - Las palabras de Snape confirmaron las peores suposiciones de Harry, que se deslizaron hasta sus mejillas. Sintió que estaba ardiendo de ira, frío y de miedo al mismo tiempo. Miró valientemente los ojos oscuros que brillaban maliciosamente y estaban clavados en él. Harry contuvo el aliento, tratando de no mirar hacia otro lado ni parpadear.

¡Eso fue todo! 

¡Snape había planeado esto desde el principio!

¡Y Harry lo odiaba tanto por eso!

Los Slytherins estaban sonriendo de alegría, mientras que los Gryffindors gimieron indignados.

-Pero profesor - dijo Hermione - ¡Está prohibido usar pociones en los alumnos!

-¿Pedí su opinión, acaso, Señorita Granger? - gruñó Snape, mirándola despectivamente. - Diez puntos menos de Gryffindor por responder sin permiso.

"¡No voy a ser provocado!" - Pensó Harry, tratando de encontrar una salida a esa situación de cualquier manera que pudiera. Entonces, un pensamiento muy reconfortante cruzó por su mente: “Afortunadamente, arruiné la poción, así que no debería pasar nada si la bebo. En un caso extremo, puedo quedarme calvo o algo así. Si tengo suerte."

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en los labios de Harry y el sentimiento de victoria representado en su rostro, fue fugaz, pero Snape ya lo había notado y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

-Bien. Como la señorita Granger ha preparado su poción correctamente, probaremos su elixir con el señor Potter.  
Harry se congeló. Sintió un sudor frío en la piel y escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda.

Miró suplicante a Hermione, como si esperara que solo alguna vez, ella hubiera estropeado su poción, pero cuando el caldero voló a las manos de Snape, vio con horror la poción de color rojo sangre en el fondo. Hermione, con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro, regresó al banco.

Harry tragó saliva.

-No lo beberé – dijo, pero su voz sonó un poco más fuerte de lo que quería.

-Potter - dijo Snape “suavemente”, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose sobre él. Sus ojos negros, como pozos sin fondo, se estrecharon y se sumergieron en los de Harry, llenándolo de miedo. - No puedo obligarte a beberla. Pero tengo una sugerencia que podrías considerar. Si no bebes la poción, todos nos sentaremos y nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que lo hagas, y cada cinco minutos quitaré cincuenta puntos de tu casa por insubordinación y no obedecer las órdenes de tu profesor.  
Harry sintió una escalofriante ola de miedo congelando su corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron con horrible sorpresa, mirando con incredulidad al profesor. 

Snape sonrió maliciosamente. 

Por un momento miró a Harry, como si tratara de penetrar en la mente del joven, y luego giró sobre sus pies y caminó de regreso hacia su escritorio, dejando la poción en la mesa, frente a Harry.

-Tómese su tiempo, Potter. Tenemos mucho tiempo - dijo con acritud y luego se sentó tranquilamente en su escritorio tomando los ensayos para volver a revisarlos.

Todos los ojos se centraron en Harry. 

Los Gryffindors lo miraban con horror. Los Slytherins con interés.

Cuando Harry finalmente logró superar el primer shock, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, tratando de calmar sus frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

Abrió los ojos y miró la poción roja como la sangre, sintiendo que sus pensamientos se estaban hundiendo en pánico, y que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que comenzara a correr como loco para escapar. Tratando de controlar el caos de sus sentimientos, pensó: "¿Qué pasará si bebo esta poción? Todos sabrán mi deseo más profundo. Está bien, pero ¿cuál es mi deseo más profundo? No tengo idea. Quizás mi deseo más profundo es convertirme en el mejor Buscador del mundo. Yo podría manejar eso. Pero si no es eso, ¿qué podría ser? ¿Qué pasa si quiero algo más? ¿Y qué pasaría si mi deseo más profundo es matar a Malfoy? Hmmm, eso sería bastante interesante, pero el problema es que si después de beber la poción lo mato, me enviarían a Azkaban por mis acciones y…”

-Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor - La voz de Snape interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo las palabras desgarrar el muro de su resistencia. Si no bebía esa poción, Snape no solo se vengaría de él, sino que toda la Casa Gryffindor también sufriría las consecuencias. E incluso si Harry informara de esto a Dumbledore, Snape encontraría la manera de tener la última palabra sobre este asunto. El Maestro de Pociones sería capaz de convertir su vida en un infierno.

Abrió los ojos y, con manos temblorosas, tomó la botellita con el elixir. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el odioso profesor, que estaba sentado en su escritorio, y ellos se llenaron de odio. Snape levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Los ojos oscuros y sin fondo del profesor, miraban directamente a los verdes y brillantes de Harry, y sintió toda su resistencia, su coraje, su confianza en sí mismo siendo aplastado, declarando que ésta vez, Snape había ganado. Harry no pudo soportarlo. Miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo que todo en él se sacudía con vehemencia.

Volvió a mirar el contenido que sostenía en la mano. Su vida podría cambiar por completo. El elixir parecía sangre, “su propia sangre”. Y Harry odiaba ver sangre.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose enfermo. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento vomitaría por el terrible giro que dio su cabeza. Estaba tan mareado.

Pero no podía hacerlo…

Entonces recordó, y la imagen de la Casa Gryffindor en el último lugar para la competencia por la Copa de la Casa, apareció en su mente. Vio la mirada de sus compañeros de clase y se llenó de remordimiento. Los vio enfrentarse a todas las consecuencias negativas de esa colocación y sufrimiento debido a él.

No tenía opción.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos y bebió todo el contenido de la botella de un solo trago.

El líquido amargo y al mismo tiempo sorprendentemente dulce, se vertió en su cuerpo y, como una ola abrasadora que se derramó lentamente en cada parte de él, lo calentó. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver. Pero todo era exactamente igual que antes. Treinta pares de ojos lo miraron con gran atención y anticipación. Harry se paró en el centro del aula, sintiéndose muy estúpido. Sacudió la cabeza con alivio, pensando que Hermione probablemente había preparado la poción incorrectamente después de todo. Sin embargo, cuando el elixir entró en vigencia, sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos, como si alguien los hubiera cortado. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo con sus ojos. Luego sintió el calor irradiando de su pecho, como si alguien hubiera encendido fuego dentro de él.

Las figuras paradas frente a él, empezaron a desvanecerse. Se quitó las gafas rápidamente, pero nada cambió. Sus compañeros, las mesas y todo alrededor se alejaron de él y todo cayó en la oscuridad. Sintió como si una fuerza desconocida estuviera interfiriendo con su cuerpo y mente, separándolo de todo lo que sabía. 

Un silencio incómodo resonó en sus oídos, su respiración se volvió tortuosa y su corazón se aceleró, pero no podía sentirlo, porque parecía que incluso su propio cuerpo se había disuelto en la oscuridad.

Harry se encontró completamente solo en el vacío y el silencio que lo rodeaba. Luego, un calor increíble crecía dentro de él; arrasando con cada fibra de su ser, llenándolo de deleite. No pudo nombrarlo, ni definirlo. Pero fue... agradable.  
Miró a su alrededor y vio una figura en la distancia, rodeada de luz. Pero la luz no era externa. Parecía que irradiaba de la misma figura que rodeaba.

Lo que significaba que no estaba solo aquí… 

Un resplandor sobrenatural e inexpresable, emanó de la figura e hizo que Harry se acercara a ella. Con cada paso, el calor dentro de él crecía, cubriendo gradualmente todo su cuerpo.  
Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de su objetivo, la brillante figura se volvió y la magia dentro del cuerpo de Harry explotó. El Gryffindor creía que estaba ardiendo, como si estuviera en medio de un furioso fuego que había envuelto su mente y estaba derritiendo su cuerpo e incinerando su conciencia. Sintió que sus pantalones se apretaban de repente. Algo húmedo corrió por sus mejillas.

Pero no le importó.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Severus Snape, que estaba parado frente a él en toda su orgullosa e imponente postura y miraba a Harry con sus ojos negros como el ébano y en su profundidad sólo mostraban desprecio y burla. 

Harry miró el rostro de Snape, duro, adusto, previsto de algunas leves arrugas, una grande nariz romana, una tez limpia y suave y unos dientes brillantemente blancos y derechos, lo hizo parecer la cara más hermosa que había visto en su vida.  
Un aura siniestra se cernió alrededor de Snape, inspirando en Harry, asombro y miedo. Rodeó la orgullosa figura del Profesor de Pociones, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara incontrolablemente. 

Harry contempló los pliegues de una túnica de terciopelo negro que envolvía una figura alta y fornida. De repente se dio cuenta de que el negro era un color maravilloso.

“¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?” 

Suspiró profundamente, como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan hermoso en toda su vida, y su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo para admirar cada parte de ella. Gimió, sintiendo una necesidad irresistible de tocar el material negro de los pantalones del profesor. Snape emitía una sexualidad ominosa, oscura y agresiva que parecía llamarlo.  
Harry pensó que, si no lo tocaba de inmediato, moriría.  
Tropezando con algunos objetos invisibles, comenzó a moverse hacia él, porque el único que podía apagar este fuego furioso dentro de él, era Snape. 

Snape, con sus labios llenos y burlones. Sus manos articuladas con gracia. Esos dedos largos y elegantes y sus fuertes brazos…  
Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, superó la densa oscuridad que lo detuvo y no le permitió alcanzar su objetivo.  
Se sentía como una antorcha viva, ardiendo de un deseo que lo empujó hacia adelante.

Finalmente Harry logró acercarse. Estaba a solo un paso de su objetivo. Luego, de repente, se detuvo, incapaz de seguir adelante, tropezó, como si algo estuviera en su camino.

Vio a Snape tan claramente. Esa cara, envuelta en cabello largo negro, liso y sedoso, esas cejas arqueadas, entre las cuales había un profundo ceño fruncido, creado a partir de años de pensamiento profundo y desprecio constante por los demás. Esos ojos negros que ahora parecían aún más oscuros, más profundos, casi hicieron que Harry perdiera todo el control de sus sentidos. Y esa boca... ¡Merlín! esos labios que se apretaron en una línea delgada y pálida, lo que lo hizo querer abrirlos con su lengua y lamer el calor de la boca de Snape. Saborearlo, sentirlo. Se imaginó las manos del hombre sobre su cuerpo, sus dedos en su cabello, su lengua en su garganta, la sensación de una erección turgente y ardiente dentro de él...  
Harry estaba mareado. Le temblaban tanto las manos y las piernas, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Su cuerpo vibraba con convulsiones de emoción, sintiendo olas de calor chocando contra su cuerpo, y en sus pantalones sintió algo caliente y pegajoso.

-Severus - gimió, apoyándose contra una barrera invisible que lo separaba del hombre.

Tuvo problemas para hablar. Respirar y pararse también. Moriría si no tocaba a Snape. Se quemaría vivo y luego moriría. Explotaría, desaparecería, se convertiría en polvo y luego se perdería en el aire... Se desintegraría en mil pedazos y nunca lograría volver a su estado anterior. Sin embargo, algo lo estaba deteniendo. Algo no le permitió acercarse a su deseo más profundo. Una gran desesperación llenó su corazón mientras luchaba, queriendo alcanzar la túnica negra, el cabello, lo que fuera que pudiera manejar. Sin aliento, inmóvil por el momento, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en las esferas negras que lo miraban. Lo absorbieron, lo arrastraron a un túnel oscuro del que no había salida, ni regreso. Solo podía rendirse ante ellos y seguir adelante para encontrar la luz al final del túnel.

-Tienes los ojos más hermosos y excitantes del mundo - Las palabras salieron de su boca, sin poder controlarlas. -Quiero ahogarme en ellos mientras me tomas.

La visión lo envolvió completamente, hizo que Harry sintiera que su corazón dejó de latir por un momento. Como si algo lo reclamara y lo apretara con fuerza. Muy duro. Sintió un dolor en el pecho. El dolor del deseo.

-¡Tómame, Severus! - La última palabra se convirtió en un gemido, porque no podía controlar el fuego furioso que lo consumía, causándole un sufrimiento indescriptible.

Hizo su último intento desesperado y con gran esfuerzo extendió su mano aún más, tratando de tocar la seda de su cabello negro y poner fin a este terrible dolor que rompía su cuerpo y desgarraba su corazón poco a poco.  
Luego vio que los labios de Snape se movían, pronunciando palabras incomprensibles. Entonces, Harry fue cegado por el destello de la varita de Snape y de repente todo desapareció.

Harry cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que casi estaba acostado en el escritorio de Snape, con la mano estirada hacia el profesor, y una erección completa en sus pantalones, con lágrimas todavía húmedas en las mejillas.  
Hubo un silencio absoluto en la clase. 

Snape se paró frente a él con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándolo sorprendido, como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez en su vida. Harry nunca había visto tal asombro en la cara del hombre, que generalmente solo mostraba burla y desprecio. Parecía que el Profesor de Pociones había visto algo tan inesperado que lo asustó.

Luego, los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Harry, golpeándolo con la fuerza del Sauce Boxeador y toda la sangre drenó de su rostro.

“Oh, Merlín, no.”

Se puso de pie tambaleándose, mortalmente pálido. Por unos momentos trató de recuperar el aliento, pero sus pulmones se negaron a funcionar.

En su mente había un caos total.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué... qué fue eso?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar las sorprendentes imágenes y recuerdos. Tan improbables, tan absurdos... tan… horribles...

¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Yo? ¿Con Snape? ¡Esto... esto es imposible! ¡No, nunca sucedió! ¡No pude haberlo hecho!

Su estómago se retorció dolorosamente cuando su mente se desgarró por un eco recurrente de sus propias palabras:

“Tómame... Severus”

Sí. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

“¡No pude hacer eso! ¡No... no Snape! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Debe... ser una especie de broma enferma! No puedo creer esto ¡Joder! ¡No lo puedo creer!”

Levantó la cabeza y miró al profesor que parecía tan sorprendido como Harry. Tan pronto como los ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros, Harry sintió que le ardía la cara de vergüenza y humillación. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera vertido aceite hirviendo, que inmediatamente comenzó a quemarle la piel. Sintió dolor y una sensación de ardor debajo de los párpados.

Bajó la mirada, se derrumbó en el suelo y sintió que su corazón explotaría de miedo. Solo quería alejarse. Esconderse en algún lugar donde nadie lo encontrara. Sintió que todo lo que sabía sobre sí mismo se había desmoronado de repente como un castillo de naipes y se había llevado su honor y orgullo. Lo que sucedió, pareció tragarse todo su coraje, dejándolo solo con el miedo que atormentaba su alma, retorció su mente, apuñaló su corazón y casi lo aplastó con su peso, para que apenas fuera capaz de mantenerse de pie.

Deseó que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara. Aquí y ahora.

Él fue humillado. Sin fin. Tenía la sensación de que todo dentro de él estaba roto, enterrado y aplastado.

Harry se volvió hacia la clase y vio los rostros conmocionados y consternados, de sus compañeros. Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos y sacudiendo la cabeza, se cubrió la boca con la mano y Ron lo miró con incredulidad, como si Harry se hubiera convertido de repente en alguien desconocido para él. Un completo extraño.

Sabía que si no salía de ahí inmediatamente, vomitaría frente a todos.

Con piernas inestables, tambaleándose y tropezando, caminó penosamente hacia la puerta, como un sonámbulo. Y si alguien le preguntara más tarde cómo logró salir de allí y no se había caído o, peor aún, no había estallado en llanto, no tendría respuesta para ellos.

Nadie dijo una palabra cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un golpe sordo.

“I must be dreaming” by Evanescence.


	2. Apenas respirando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has subtle nuances, between thoughts and dialogues.  
If you find any problem to read, please tell me and I will gladly clarify.

2\. Apenas respirando

**_“Me estoy desmoronando._******__  
Apenas respiro.   
Con un corazón roto,   
Que todavía late.”

Harry corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si quisiera escapar de sí mismo. Entró en el primer baño que encontró, se inclinó sobre el lavabo y vomitó. Y solo cuando dejó de vomitar, su cuerpo finalmente dejó de temblar. Se enjuagó la cara y la boca y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Al observar su rostro pálido, escuchó el eco de sus propias palabras, que volvieron a él con fuerza e intensidad crecientes, golpeándolo aún más dolorosamente cada vez:

_“Tómame, Severus…”_

Apretó las manos con fuerza sobre el borde del lavabo, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

_“Tómame, Severus…”_

El Gryffindor golpeó su reflejo distorsionado por el horror en el espejo con el puño, viendo como el cristal se hacía añicos y un ronco grito rompió el silencio. Fragmentos de vidrio le incrustaron en su mano, haciendo pequeños cortes. Ignorando la sangre y el dolor, cayó del lavamanos al piso helado, donde se acurrucó y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

_“¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡No puede! ¡Esto es una locura! Snape debe haber agregado algo en la poción de Hermione. Quería humillarme, denigrarme. Había planeado esto desde el principio. Él siempre me ha odiado._

La cara del profesor apareció ante los ojos de Harry, expresando la misma sorpresa y asombro que sintió él. Sin embargo, rápidamente eliminó esa visión.

_“Sí, estoy seguro de que quería humillarme. Y lo hizo. ¡Al final! ¿Cuán cruel puede ser? ¿Qué tipo de persona debe ser para hacer tal cosa? Finalmente encontró una manera de... romperme.”_

Harry se acurrucó aún más, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

_“¡No quiero verlo! ¡No quiero conocerlo! ¡Nunca más lo miraré a la cara! ¡No se lo merece! ¡De ahora en adelante, Severus Snape ya no existirá para mí!”_

Todos lo vieron. Cómo debieron haberse reído, “Harry Potter, el niño que vivió”, cuyo deseo más profundo, es el profesor más odiado por todos los estudiantes. Sí, el grasiento Profesor de Pociones. Tal vez incluso se publique en el “Daily Prophet”. Conociendo a Malfoy, probablemente se apresuró a contarles a todos los Slytherin que no lo habían presenciado, e incluso a su padre, quien, sin duda, informará a los periodistas.

Harry sintió, un nuevo ataque de náuseas.

_“Oh, Merlín, ¿cómo me miraron...? Incluso Ron y Hermione. Ahora, ¿cómo puedo mirarlos a los ojos otra vez? ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo? Nadie me creerá. Nadie. Este es el final de todo. Estoy destruido”._

El joven miró un punto en la pared. Sus ojos estaban vacíos e invisibles, como si estuviera navegando en un abismo de recuerdos, como si las imágenes del pasado estuvieran frente a él. Después de un momento, una triste sombra de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_“¿Yo y Snape? Ésto debe ser algún tipo de broma enferma. ¡Lo odio! ¡Siempre lo odié! ¡Incluso el hecho de que salvó mi vida, no cambia el hecho de que es el bastardo más desagradable, más malvado y más grosero del mundo!”_

_“Tienes los ojos más bellos del mundo”._

En su desesperación, Harry se llevó las manos a los oídos, deseando ahogar el eco que seguía volviendo a él y no le daba paz. Y cada vez que regresaba solo significaba miseria y dolor.

_“No, nunca sucedió. ¡No podría haberlo hecho! ¡Solo fue un sueño! En unos momentos despertaré y todo estará como estaba antes. ¡Debo estar soñando!”_

Su mente, para aliviar el sufrimiento, comenzó a negar todo lo que sucedió. Pero no ayudó en absoluto. El dolor de su mano herida era demasiado real. Las lágrimas que brillaban en sus mejillas eran tan reales como el frío suelo de piedra en el que estaba sentado. Todo era real. Increíble y jodido, pero cierto.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, queriendo alejar las imágenes obsesivas y las sorprendentes palabras que lo atormentaban; queriendo esconderlos en el rincón más recóndito y oscuro de su mente, en algún lugar donde nadie los encontrara jamás.

Se volvió cauteloso, cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo.

Las lecciones habían terminado y los estudiantes estaban llenando los pasillos. El zumbido de las risas y las voces, trajeron a Harry de vuelta a la realidad.   
Inmediatamente saltó del piso, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas, con su mano ensangrentada. Miró temeroso a la puerta.

No podían atraparlo. ¡Tenía que esconderse en algún lugar donde nadie lo encontrara!

Miró alrededor de la habitación, desesperado, y luego, deslizándose sobre algunos de los vidrios rotos que cubrían el piso, se apresuró a entrar en uno de los cubículos y se encerró, justo en el momento en que la puerta del baño se abrió con un crujido silencioso y alguien entró:

-Harry, ¿estás aquí? - sonó la voz de Hermione.

Harry, sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro con las piernas encogidas, cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

-Compañero, sabemos que estás allí. Tenemos tus cosas. - La voz de Ron era tranquila y nerviosa. -Si quieres, podemos dejarlos aquí para que tú te los lleves cuando quieras.

-¡Ron! - Hermione lo regañó con un susurro, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cerrada, detrás de la cual Harry se estaba escondiendo. 

-Escucha, Harry... lo que pasó en clase... - Se detuvo por un momento, buscando las palabras correctas. - Estoy seguro de que debe haber sido un gran error. Probablemente sí arruiné la poción.

-Pero tú nunca fallas... ¡Ouch! - Ron hizo un sonido como si alguien hubiera pisado su pie, y luego se quedó en silencio.

-¿Harry? - Hermione pronunció de nuevo, parada cerca de la puerta, como si se estuviera apoyando en ella. - ¡Sal, por favor! Sabemos que no es tu culpa. No sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Iremos con el profesor Dumbledore y le diremos todo.

De repente la puerta se abrió.   
Hermione dio un paso atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayó sobre Ron, quien la atrapó justo a tiempo.

-¡NO! No te atrevas, Herm - Harry gruñó, enfatizando claramente cada palabra.

Cuando sus amigos lo miraron, Ron abrió la boca en estado de shock y Hermione jadeó.

-Harry, ¿qué...? - Su voz vaciló mientras hacía un gesto, con un dedo ligeramente tembloroso, hacia la cara y la mano de Harry. 

Harry miró su reflejo en el espejo y vio rayas y manchas de sangre en su rostro. Miró su mano ensangrentada. 

La estudió, sorprendido, como si no le perteneciera, luego se volvió hacia sus amigos:

-Estaré bien. No es importante ahora - Por un momento permaneció pensativo, como si tratara de tomar una decisión. - Tienen que prometer que no le contarán a nadie, y menos, a ninguno de los profesores, lo que sucedió hoy en la lección.

-Pero, Harry... ¡Dumbledore tiene que saber sobre esto! Snape no tenía ninguna autorización para hacer esto. ¡Es completamente ilegal! - Hermione estaba, claramente, enojada. Era obvio por su postura y rasgos endurecidos. Ron se alejó de ella, manteniendo una distancia segura. - ¡Debes ir con el Profesor Dumbledore y contarle todo!

Harry trató de imaginar la conversación en su mente.

_"Director, tengo algo importante que dcirle. El profesor Snape, me hizo beber una poción que revela mis deseos más profundos, y resultó, que lo que más deseo es... al Profesor Snape. Quería que me tomara, y sólo por ese pensamiento, tuve una erección. Y lo que es peor, es que todos en la clase lo supieron..."_

_"Oh, eso es realmente un problema serio. ¿Quizás te gustaría un dulce de limón?"_

De risa…

-¿Harry? Harry, ¿puedes oírme? - La voz de Hermione rompió los pensamientos de Harry, volviéndolo al presente.

-¡No! - Gritó de repente. - ¡No le diré a nadie sobre esto! ¡Y tú tampoco!

-Pero Harry... - Ron trató de decir algo.

-Si quieren traicionarme, entonces, por favor, vayan y cuéntenles a todos los que conocen. ¡Pero no vuelvan a acercarse a mí si lo hacen!

Ron, miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

-Snape, debe haberse reido mucho de mí, cuando me fui. ¿Qué... qué dijo? - Harry podía sentir una nota de vacilación en su voz.

-Nada. - Hermione miró con tristeza a su amigo. – No dijo nada. Se veía pálido y sólo se quedó en su escritorio, mirando la puerta.

-Para serte franco, se veía extraño - dijo Ron. - Cuando Malfoy se burló, Snape simplemente le dio la espalda a la clase y terminó la lección, ordenando a todos que se fueran.

-Supongo que quería deleitarse en soledad, de su victoria - dijo Harry, amargamente, apretando un poco los dientes. - El famoso Harry Potter, finalmente destruido y humillado por Severus Snape.

-Harry, no lo creo - comenzó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por una aguda mirada de Harry.

-¡Snape es un bastardo desagradable, y nada cambiará eso! ¡Finalmente ganó! ¡Oh, qué orgulloso debe estar! - Su voz tembló de rabia, teniendo dificultades para seguir hablando.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño y entró un estudiante de primer año.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que está OCUPADO? - Harry gritó y el niño se puso mortalmente pálido y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra.

-Cálmate, Harry - susurró Hermione. - Solo queremos ayudarte.

-Entonces tráeme mi capa de invisibilidad, por favor.

***

Harry cruzó los pasillos con su capa, tratando de no toparse con ninguno de los estudiantes que deambulaban. Se preguntó ¿cómo podían reírse tan despreocupadamente y bromear, cuando todo su mundo estaba en ruinas?

De vez en cuando, sus oídos captaban fragmentos de oraciones:

_Potter... Espectáculo... Snape... Shock total... _ _Diversión..._

_“¡Genial! Los rumores ya comenzaron a extenderse”_ pensó Harry enojado. ¡Brillante! Simple y jodidamente brillante...”

"... y luego Potter comenzó a llorar. ¡Podías ver su erección a través de sus pantalones, cuando comenzó a caminar por la clase hacia Snape! - Al oír la voz de Draco Malfoy, Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente y vio a su odiado enemigo describiendo, - a la audiencia a su alrededor-, el incidente en clase. Todos rieron a carcajadas, incluido Malfoy quien, mientras describía el incidente, comenzó a imitar a Harry. Después de adoptar una expresión ridícula, extendió la mano y se dirigió hacia Goyle, tropezando y mirándolo con adoración dominando su rostro soñador. "Tienes los ojos más bellos del mundo..." dijo sollozando. "Tómame, Severus..."

Los Slytherin se echaron a reír tan fuerte, que hizo que le dolieran los tímpanos. ¡Malfoy se reía tanto, que tuvo que aferrarse a Crabbe para no caerse!

Harry, abrumado por la ira, quería atacar a Malfoy. Y arrancar esa estúpida sonrisa de su fea y presumida cara.

-Si Potter aparece en la cena - se rio Draco, tratando de recuperar el aliento - ¡se arrepentirá de haber nacido!

Un sudor frío cubrió la frente de Harry. Repitiéndose a sí mismo que debía mantener los estribos, dio un paso hacia un rincón, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos.

Tuvo que calmarse. No podía revelarse ahora. Se lo comerían vivo. Su deseo de arrancar la sonrisa de Malfoy de su rostro ahora, no era nada comparado con la vergüenza que sentía, y el recuerdo de su lamentable actuación, como protagonista de aquel espectáculo, jugó un papel importante.   
Estaba demasiado débil para lidiar con esto. 

Sí, era cierto, que se había encontrado cara a cara con Voldemort cuatro veces, antes; pero solo fue porque se atrevió a amenazar a Harry y a sus seres queridos. Ahora, Harry tendría que luchar no solo con toda la escuela, sino con su propia vergüenza y humillación. Su autoestima completamente destrozada, era un oponente demasiado fuerte.

Quería desaparecer, disolverse en el aire. Hacerse invisible para siempre.

No podría mostrarse ante nadie nunca más. Imaginó que tendría que irse de Hogwarts. Pero ¿a dónde? Hogwarts era su hogar. No podía dejarlo. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de controlar la furiosa tormenta desatada dentro de él, y luego abrió los ojos. Los Slytherin, tambaleándose de risa, se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry suspiró y se arrastró hasta el dormitorio.

***

-¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí? - El susurro de Ron se escuchó en el silencio que prevaleció en el dormitorio.

Harry tocó suavemente la cortina de su cama. Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y fue al lado de la cama de su amigo.

-Te traje algo de comer, amigo - Ron le entregó un plato. Apareció la mano de Harry, la agarró y tiró de ella debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Hubo sonidos de chasquear los labios y tragar. Ron se sentó en la cama, esperando pacientemente hasta que su amigo hubiera terminado. Cuando Harry le devolvió el plato, murmurando un agradecimiento, Ron se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?

Por un momento hubo silencio.

-Además de que todos piensan que soy gay y un pervertido enfermo, todo está bien.

Ron se sonrojó y luego dijo en voz baja: -Hermione está tratando de evitar que la gente hable de esto, pero nadie escucha.

-Gracias, Ron. Eso es muy reconfortante - la voz de Harry sonó inusualmente tranquila.

Ron, trató de pensar en algunas palabras de aliento, pero no encontró ninguna. Hermione siempre fue mejor en estas situaciones, pero en este momento no estaba aquí y Ron era un completo desastre.   
Después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo, dijo con timidez: -Estamos contigo. Hermione y yo. Y algunas otras personas. No todos son tan bastardos, como Malfoy y su pandilla. O como Seamus y Dean, que están constantemente haciendo bromas de ti. Si pudiera, yo…"

-Está bien - lo interrumpió Harry. -No tienes que consolarme. No tienes que sentarte aquí conmigo.

-Somos amigos. No quiero dejarte aquí solo. -…- Cuando Harry no respondió, Ron preguntó: -¿Cómo está tu mano?

-Bastante bien - respondió Harry en voz baja. - El sangrado se detuvo y ya no duele tanto.

-Me alegro. Pero, si tienes molestias, Hermione conoce algunos hechizos de curación. Pero tal vez sería mejor si fueras a...

-¡No! - Harry interrumpió con una voz aguda. - Ya hemos hablado de esto.

De repente, la puerta crujió en silencio.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?

Neville entró en la habitación. Ron saltó rápidamente de la cama de Harry.

-Con nadie - respondió rápidamente, fingiendo que estaba buscando algo en el suelo. –Estoy tratando de encontrar mi ajedrez mágico.

-Harry está aquí, ¿no?

Ron estaba petrificado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - Trató de hacer que su voz sonara indiferente y superficial, pero Neville ya no escuchaba. Se puso de pie y miró la cama de Harry, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo.

-Harry, si estás aquí, quiero que sepas que te creo. Snape solo quería humillarte. Probablemente puso algo en ese elixir, ya sabes...- Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. - Siempre te odió. Deberías haber visto cuán intensamente miraba tu lugar vacío en la cena. Seguramente quiere seguir molestándote. Pero no te preocupes - sonrió Neville avergonzado. -Nos tienes. A tus amigos. Yo te creo. Luna te cree. Y algunas otras personas también lo hacen.

Neville se detuvo por un momento, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

-Gracias, Neville - susurró Harry.

***

Harry corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

No quería llegar tarde a clase. Intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero parecía que había una barrera invisible que lo detenía en su lugar y no le permitía seguir adelante. Sus movimientos eran lentos y limitados. Se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua. ¡Pero sabía que no podía llegar tarde! ¡Tenía que hacerlo sin importar qué!

Movió los pies lo más rápido que pudo, pero parecía que se movía a paso de tortuga.

De pronto, delante de él, creció un enorme muro de piedra. El muro pasó de un extremo del corredor al otro y le bloqueó el paso. Sabiendo que no había otra manera, saltó y agarró el borde. Luego, gimiendo por el esfuerzo, comenzó a escalar. Cuando saltó al otro lado, vio un vacío debajo de sus pies, un oscuro abismo sin fondo sobre el cual flotaba un puente tembloroso, atado con unas pocas cuerdas. Se acercó a ella, aferrándose a las cuerdas, sabiendo que esas eran las únicas cosas que lo impedían ser tragado por el enorme abismo debajo de él. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar. Cuando estaba en el medio, sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente y, después de un rato, justo a su lado apareció de repente una columna de fuego. Gritó horrorizado, agarrando las cuerdas con fuerza y cerró los ojos cuando el puente comenzó a balancearse peligrosamente. Entonces un enorme, terrorífico y rugiente dragón noruego Ridgeback, salió volando del abismo. Harry se congeló de horror y miró a los ojos de la bestia. En el momento en que el dragón abrió la boca para exhalar fuego y convertirlo en una pila de cenizas calientes, la voz de Hagrid se escuchó desde arriba:

-¡Norbert! ¿Dónde estás, traviesa bestia?

La boca del dragón se cerró, extendió sus enormes alas y se fue volando. Harry suspiró aliviado. ¡Tan pronto como terminaran las clases, tendría una conversación con Hagrid e insistiría en que realmente no debería tener un gran dragón que escupe fuego en el castillo!

Harry llegó al final del puente sin incidentes, pero, al final del camino, le esperaba una escalera interminable, que bajaba y desaparecía en algún lugar en la oscuridad.   
En el momento en que puso el pie en el primer escalón, las escaleras se convirtieron en una superficie plana e inclinada y, con un grito, Harry se deslizó sobre su trasero, directamente hacia la oscuridad. Aterrizó con un rasguño y un ruido sordo en el suelo en una habitación oscura. La única luz provenía de una antorcha colgada en la pared.

Estaba en las mazmorras. 

¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? Debería apresurarse a la Transfiguración.

En el momento en que pensó en eso, una figura se materializó detrás de él y la mano de alguien cubrió su boca. Harry trató de gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Sintió unas manos fuertes que lo levantaron y lo arrojaron contra la pared. Un cuerpo extremadamente frío se aferró a él por detrás y luego Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo.   
Gimió cuando una segunda mano sujetó firmemente su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo. En ese momento sintió como si su cuerpo explotara en un millón de chispas, hormigueando y quemando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Quitándole toda su fuerza. Dejándolo debilitado. Sintió que sus piernas se doblaban debajo de él, pero se aferró a las grietas en el muro de piedra con los dedos, antes de la caída. De repente, sintió un aliento caliente en el cuello y una mordida dolorosa en la clavícula. Gimió con suavidad, mientras su pene se estremecía violentamente. Reunió toda la fuerza dentro de él para intentar liberarse, pero no pudo. Se sentía débil e indefenso, y la mano, que se movía cada vez más rápido sobre su palpitante erección, le daba escalofríos violentos por la columna, que no podía controlar. Era como si una corriente fluyera por su cuerpo, paralizándolo y quitándole toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Comenzó a sollozar y gemir de placer. Apoyó la frente contra la pared fría de la mazmorra y trató de controlar las olas calientes y frías. Sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo más en la espesa y absorbente oscuridad, olvidando todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para él. Y lo único tangible fue la mano fría acariciando rápidamente su miembro y poniendo su cuerpo y mente en un estado inimaginable de intoxicación. 

El hombre detrás de él, lo torturó con leves lamidas, explorando el espacio detrás de las orejas, el cuello y los hombros de Harry. Cada toque de la lengua caliente y húmeda era como un atizador al rojo vivo, una herida ardiente en su piel. No pudo hacer nada. Se sentía como un títere, guiado por las manos y los labios de un extraño, completamente indefenso en sus brazos.

Y entonces escuchó un susurro bajo y siniestro en su oído derecho:

_“Cuando termine contigo, no serás nada más que diminutas e insignificantes motas de polvo. No quedará nada de ti.”_

Harry pensó que tomaría solo un momento más y explotaría en los brazos de ese hombre, y el poder de esta explosión sería tan grande que el castillo mismo sería sacudido de sus cimientos. Él gimió suavemente cuando el cuerpo detrás de él se movió ligeramente, y la mano que agarró su boca se movió hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Largos y fríos dedos se deslizaron por su cabello, y Harry jadeó de alegría, el suyo quedó atrapado entre la piel fría del hombre y las frías piedras de la pared, y el calor, que abrumaba su pecho, prevaleció lentamente en todo su cuerpo. Sintió que le clavaban los dientes en el cuello, le arrancaron el pelo con fuerza y la cabeza se inclinó violentamente. Le causó dolor, pero sintió el placer inimaginable que lo golpeó como un látigo y lo arrojó contra la pared.

_"Veo que te encanta el dolor"._ No era una pregunta, pero Harry asintió instintivamente, disfrutando de la sensación aguda e intensa que corría como una droga. Era incluso mejor que el placer. No. Era, el más alto grado de... placer.

_"Magnífico",_ continuó la voz oscura y ronca mientras la mano fría que todavía acariciaba su erección, de repente se congeló y apretó a su alrededor con gran fuerza_. "Porque te voy a causar mucho dolor"._

Harry gimió, sintiendo otro fuerte tirón en su cabello y, en ese mismo momento, fue dado la vuelta y empujado, bruscamente, contra la pared. Cuando levantó la vista, vio ante él unos demoniacos ojos negros...

… Y despertó con un fuerte gemido. Su corazón latía furiosamente, como si tratara de salir de su pecho. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras las oleadas de placer en su pecho desaparecían lentamente. Gimió por un momento, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, tratando de evitar que los sentimientos asaltaran su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente pudo calmarse, y la sensación ardiente de deleite disminuyó, abrió los ojos y miró la parte inferior de su pijama. Vio en su entrepierna una mancha enorme y pegajosa. Cuando levantó el dobladillo, vio que su abdomen estaba cubierto de semen.

“¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!”, maldijo en silencio. Mirando con incredulidad el desastre. "¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡Es imposible! ¡Maldita sea!"

Miró alrededor del dormitorio y sus compañeros de casa dormían pacíficamente, y agradeció a Merlín, el que hubiera pensado en poner un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama antes de irse a dormir.

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un suspiro y cerró los ojos. En su mente, las imágenes de ese sueño comenzaron a aparecer.

Recordaba las escaleras... las mazmorras... y esos ojos negros sin fondo...

Su corazón se aceleró.

_“¡No, no puede ser verdad!”_

***

-…- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

Harry sintió un ligero movimiento en su brazo y escuchó la voz de Ron, quebrando la niebla lechosa y densa de su sueño, encerrando su mente adormilada. – Es hora del desayuno. Vístete y vámonos.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte - dijo el Gryffindor, cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas.

-No seas cabezota, hombre. Después de todo, tienes que comer algo.

-Tráeme la comida aquí, como ayer.

-Pero Harry… - comenzó Ron, pero luego Harry levantó la voz:

-¡Ron, por favor!

El pelirrojo cerró la boca y asintió. Antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de levantarse de la cama, su amigo había desaparecido.

Mientras se vestía, Harry reflexionó sobre la forma en que tendría que vivir de ahora en adelante. Ya no había manera, de que pudiera caminar libremente alrededor del castillo. Para todas las clases, caminaría con el manto puesto y se lo quitaría en el último minuto a la vuelta de la esquina del salón de clases, justo a tiempo para que el maestro lo admitiera en el salón. 

Ron y Hermione podrían proporcionarle comidas. Y el Quiddich... Este era el mayor problema de Harry. El Quiddich era su mayor pasión, pero ahora, ¿cómo miraría a alguien del equipo a los ojos? Tendría que pensar en algo. ¿Tal vez si pensaran que se resfrió y no podría participar en el entrenamiento en un futuro cercano? Y hasta el próximo partido, la situación podría calmarse y luego podría jugar. A menos que, por supuesto, él no fuera expulsado del equipo porque creen que quiere coger con el profesor más odiado de la escuela. Pero tal vez, los entrenamientos perdidos serían una razón para expulsarlo.

Harry suspiró mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

¡Todo fue la maldita culpa de Snape! 

¡Ese grasiento hijo de puta, jodió por completo toda su vida! ¡Nunca lo perdonaría por eso! Encontraría una manera de volver a Snape, y luego, lamentaría cada palabra viciosa, cada comentario desagradable que alguna vez le lanzó a Harry a lo largo de los años. ¡Nadie podría causarle a Harry una furia tan cruda e hirviente, como Severus Snape! ¡Solo escuchar el nombre de Snape hizo que la sangre de Harry hirviera! ¡La sola idea de que alguna vez podría desear un ser humano como Severus Snape era ridículo!

En la cabeza de Harry apareció una imagen de dos ojos oscuros, insondables y demoníacos que vio mientras dormía... El mero recuerdo lo hizo sentir calor, y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

_“No pudo haber sido él.”_

_“No, ciertamente no lo fue.”_

Además, el recuerdo del sueño era tan vago que cuando Harry se despertó, se preguntó si realmente lo había soñado, o simplemente lo había pensado. De todos modos, aparentemente cada joven de su edad, a veces se despierta en ese estado... sin importar lo que se estaba soñando... ¿verdad?

Los pasos en las escaleras interrumpieron los pensamientos de Harry. Asustado, rápidamente arrojó la capa de invisibilidad sobre sí mismo, pero era solo Ron, que regresaba con el desayuno. 

…

Harry comió a toda prisa y luego marchó hacia Transfiguración con la capa de su padre, fuertemente envuelta alrededor de él.

No podía decir que no estaba nervioso o temeroso, de la posibilidad de reunirse con los otros estudiantes, pero decidió no darles la oportunidad de molestarlo. En el momento en que apareció la profesora McGonagall, Harry se quitó rápidamente la capa, se la guardó en la mochila, respiró hondo y luego saltó por detrás de la esquina y corrió hacia la clase justo cuando McGonagall cerró la puerta detrás de él, en el último minuto. 

La profesora lo miró sorprendida, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre su repentina llegada. Sin embargo, entre los estudiantes, su apariencia causó un revuelo considerable. Todos lo miraron y susurraron cosas entre ellos, cubriéndose la boca y ocasionalmente estallando en carcajadas.

-¿Qué está pasando? - La voz aguda de la profesora McGonagall interrumpió los murmullos que atacaban el aula. - ¡Silencio! Siéntense y saquen sus libros.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry agradeció que McGonagall fuera una profesora severa y no tolerara las discusiones en el aula. Se sentó junto a Ron, tratando de no mirar a nadie en particular, especialmente a cualquiera sentado en las mesas de Slytherin. Sabía que si Malfoy intentaba provocarlo con algo, terminaría perdiendo los estribos y haciendo algo estúpido. El recuerdo de lo que Malfoy había dicho ayer en el corredor, aún estaba bastante fresco en su mente, y Ron le dijo que durante la cena y el desayuno, los Slytherin estaban compitiendo para componer canciones "divertidas" sobre él y Snape. Harry no quería saber qué habían inventado.

Durante el resto de la clase, Harry se preguntó cómo podría omitir Pociones. Porque preferiría morir, antes que volver a ver a Snape. No quería tener nada que ver con ese bastardo.

Sin embargo, sabía que las clases de Pociones, son necesarias, si quiere convertirse en Auror. Pero, hay muchas otras carreras en el mundo mágico en las que podría ser genial. Podría convertirse en un jugador profesional de Quidditch... y para eso definitivamente no necesitaría Pociones.

El golpe que Ron le dio con el codo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista para ver que McGonagall lo estaba mirando con una expresión severa en su rostro.

-¿Quizás el Señor Potter podría dejar de flotar entre las nubes y regresar a la lección?

-Lo siento - murmuró Harry, bajando los ojos. 

-¿Soñando con Snape, Potter? - Era la voz de Seamus.

Susurros maliciosos y sonrisas burlonas, se escucharon a su alrededor.

-¡Cállate! - siseo Harry. Seamus y Dean comenzaron a reírse y Harry terminó sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo! Deben saber que no toleraré ningún comentario despectivo en mi clase. – espetó la Profesora McGonagall con seriedad.

…

Durante la lección de Transfiguración, en la que convirtieron unos caracoles en toallas, ( y, de los cuales no podía ver ningún uso práctico, en realidad), Harry se encontró demasiado distraído para concentrarse adecuadamente. El zumbido que acompañó a los ejercicios prácticos, fue la oportunidad ideal para que sus compañeros hablaran con Harry, y de vez en cuando, le llegaban varios comentarios desagradables e inquietantes.   
Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento a ambos lados de él, como guardaespaldas personales, y refutaron cualquier provocación por parte de su amigo. Harry les estaba agradecido. Con cada comentario vicioso que le hicieron sus antiguos amigos, sintió una creciente frustración. "Amante de Snape", "puta de Snape": estos eran algunos de los términos más suaves con los que lo insultaban.

Las manos de Harry temblaban mientras intentaba transfigurar su caracol.

-Harry, dile a McGonagall - la voz de Hermione era casi suplicante. - Ella pondrá fin a esto.

-¡No! - Siseó Harry, tratando de concentrarse en el hechizo.

Soñó que la clase había terminado y que todos finalmente le dieron paz. Solo quería huir y esconderse en el dormitorio. Decidió que no iba a ir a ninguna otra clase. No quería darles más oportunidades a otros estudiantes para humillarlo.

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta rompió el bullicio que prevalecía en el aula. McGonagall fue a abrirla, habló brevemente con la persona que estaba detrás y luego les dijo a los estudiantes: -Regresaré en unos minutos. Sigan con sus lecciones. - Lanzó una mirada siniestra a la clase y salió.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Harry se tensó y gimió. _"Oh no…"_

-¡Potter!

Harry se congeló al escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy desde donde estaba sentado al otro lado del aula. - ¿Dónde has estado por tanto tiempo? ¿Escondido en las mazmorras de Snape?

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! - gritó Ron, pero el rubio lo ignoró por completo.

-¿Que estuviste haciendo? - continuó el Slytherin, sonriendo maliciosamente. -¿Snape satisfizo tus pervertidas fantasías?

Harry sintió una oleada de vergüenza y odio. Vio a su alrededor las caras divertidas, obteniendo placer de esto, mientras el Slytherin lo humillaba.

-Cuéntanos cómo fue cuando te tomó - continuó Malfoy. Cada una de sus palabras era como una puñalada en el corazón y las tripas de Harry, calentando su deseo de venganza. - ¿Fue como en tus visiones? ¿Te folló y miraste sus hermosos ojos negros y excitantes, rogando por más?

La risa a su alrededor se hizo más fuerte, y Malfoy solo sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo. Lo único que Harry sentía por él en este momento era odio.

-Potter, cuéntanos, ¿cómo es cuando chupas el miembro de Snape? ¿Su semen sabe a pociones?

Todo se oscureció ante los ojos de Harry. No escuchó nada fuera de la voz de Malfoy, y solo lo vio a él. La ira, que crecía dentro de él, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sintió ardor en las comisuras de sus ojos. Ron y Hermione lo observaron con preocupación.

-Potter, muéstranos cómo gemiste su nombre - Malfoy cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. - ¡Oh, Severus, fóllame... Sí, así... ¡más fuerte! ¡Ah!

La risa que estalló en toda el aula, no fue nada en comparación con los gritos de ira que conquistaron la mente de Harry y escaparon de su boca. Impulsado por el instinto, y olvidando por completo todo lo demás, saltó y abandonó el banco, dio unos pasos y saltó hacia el rubio Slytherin. 

Malfoy gritó asombrado, cuando lo arrojaron del banco, aterrizando en el suelo con Harry encima de él. Harry estaba cegado por la furia ardiente. No sentía nada ahora, aparte del deseo de asesinato. ¡Quería destruir a Malfoy! Estrellarle el cráneo. Sacarle los ojos. Romperle los huesos.  
Luchó a ciegas mientras la bestia dentro de él, rugía, disfrutando del miedo y el dolor que venía de Malfoy. Las heridas en su mano reabrieron cuando golpeó la nariz del Slytherin, de la que brotó sangre espesa. En ese momento, Malfoy, golpeó a Harry en la mandíbula en defensa, y Harry ahora tenía el sabor amargo de su sangre en la boca. A su alrededor, escuchó gritos y risas, pero solo parecieron alcanzarlo desde lejos. Malfoy lo agarró del pelo en el momento en que las manos de alguien lo agarraron por detrás y trató de alejarlo de su objetivo.

-¡Harry, para! - El grito aterrorizado de Hermione llegó a él.

Harry se retorció y esquivó el agarre, e inmediatamente saltó nuevamente hacia el ensangrentado Slytherin, pero luego, se creó una barrera entre ellos que Harry no pudo superar.

Un silencio repentino reinó en la clase.

Harry se levantó del suelo, jadeando, y miró a la puerta. En la entrada estaba la profesora McGonagall con su varita extendida y una expresión de terror mezclada con ira en su rostro.

-¡Todos, excepto el Señor Potter y el Señor Malfoy, abandonen la clase de inmediato! - Su voz temblaba de indignación. - ¡Váyanse, rápido!

Los estudiantes, sin mencionar una sola palabra, recogieron sus pertenencias y salieron rápidamente del aula. El aliento de Harry volvió lentamente a la normalidad a medida que la adrenalina en su sistema disminuyó. Fue entonces cuando sintió un dolor horrible en la mano derecha. También sintió sangre corriendo por sus labios. Malfoy, tapándose la nariz que sangraba profusamente, lentamente se levantó del piso.

McGonagall caminó rígidamente hacia su escritorio, tomó asiento y miró a los dos estudiantes con una mirada amenazante.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que pasó?

Harry miró al suelo y apretó los puños.

-Potter, se volvió loco - dijo Malfoy. – Se abalanzó sobre mí y trató de matarme.

-¿Es eso verdad? - McGonagall miró severamente a Malfoy como si dudara de su inocencia. - Potter, explique su ataque al Señor Malfoy.

Harry permaneció obstinadamente silencioso, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos. No podía pensar en ninguna excusa y, de hecho, McGonagall probablemente no creería ninguna mentira que pudiera conjurar. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Que se arrojó sobre Draco y se rompió la nariz? Ninguna excusa podría sacarlo del problema en el que estaba.

-¡Potter, le hice una pregunta! - La voz de McGonagall era aguda como una navaja. Cuando Harry permaneció en silencio, la profesora apretó los labios. - Muy bien. Si no quieren explicarme, no los obligaré a hacerlo. Sin embargo, este no es el comportamiento que espero de los estudiantes de séptimo año. ¡Lo que sucedió hoy en mi clase, es un comportamiento reprobable e inaceptable! Especialmente ¡en mi ausencia! ¡Ustedes dos, han roto al menos cinco reglas de la escuela y deberían avergonzarse! ¡Cincuenta puntos de cada uno de ustedes! Señor Malfoy, por favor vaya a la enfermería, y luego concertará una cita con el Profesor Snape para su detención. Está exento de clases por el resto del día.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, lanzando una mirada enojada a Harry, como diciéndole 'Todavía no termino contigo...' y luego salió del salón.

-En cuanto a usted, Potter - la voz de McGonagall se volvió un poco menos severa. -No sé qué lo empujó a una desesperación tal, como para arrojarse contra un estudiante de mi clase, pero independientemente de la razón, te comportaste vergonzosamente y tus acciones fueron una deshonra a la Casa de Gryffindor.

A lo largo de su discurso, Harry miraba fijamente un lugar en la alfombra.

-Ahora - continuó la profesora, - vaya a la enfermería y luego informe al Señor Flintch y pregúntele sobre su detención. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió lentamente y se giró para irse. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Profesora ... - dijo en voz baja. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

McGonagall miró por encima de sus lentes. ¿Dígame, Potter?

-Me gustaría dejar Pociones - dijo Harry. -¿Podría ir con el profesor Snape y convencerlo de que me dé permiso para obtener una exención de su clase?

Las cejas de McGonagall se fruncieron antes de que una se arqueara. -No tienes Pociones hasta el lunes, hasta entonces…

-¡No! - Harry la interrumpió. - Quiero decir, no quiero continuarlas, en lo absoluto. Me gustaría reemplazarlo con otra clase.

Por un momento hubo silencio.

-No voy a preguntar por qué ha tomado esa decisión, Potter, porque sospecho que no recibiré una respuesta. Sin embargo, quiero que te des cuenta de que si abandonas Pociones, no podrás convertirte en Auror. ¿Seguro que quiere hacer esto?

Harry asintió, apretando los dientes.

¿Está seguro de que no quiere pensarlo dos veces? - Había un toque de esperanza en la voz de McGonagall.

-No. Ésta es mi decisión final.

La profesora se preguntó por un momento, examinando los ojos de Harry, luego dijo en voz baja: - Muy bien, hablaré con el profesor Snape. Puede irse.

***

Harry no fue al ala del hospital. Quería evitar preguntas incómodas sobre su mano rota y su rostro amoratado.  
Pasó la tarde y la noche en su dormitorio, excepto cuando tuvo que informar a Flitch por su detención. El conserje designó a Harry, limpiar todos los armarios de la escuela durante el fin de semana, una vez que su mano mejorara.

Durante el almuerzo, Hermione lo visitó y le dijo que Hagrid estaba preguntando qué había sucedido y por qué no se presentó a las comidas.

Ron apareció en la noche después de la cena, informándole que McGonagall quería hablar con él.

Harry se tiró la capa de invisibilidad y corrió hacia la oficina de la profesora, con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente.

Esperaba que Snape hubiera aceptado. Después de todo, siempre odió a Harry y quiso deshacerse de él. Probablemente estaba muy contento de que su sueño finalmente se hubiera hecho realidad.

Harry se quitó la capa en la puerta y llamó. La jefa de su casa lo invitó a entrar y le dijo que se sentara.

-Hablé con el profesor Snape - comenzó a mirar a Harry por encima de sus gafas. - Estaba muy indignado por la noticia de que querías dejar su clase y niega categóricamente su consentimiento.

-¿Qué? - Harry estaba sin palabras. Cuando miró a McGonagall vio que ella también estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno, Potter, me temo que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por usted. Si lo desea, puede intentar convencerlo usted. El profesor Snape, me hizo comprender que quiere verlo y hablar sobre eso.

Harry se tensó ante la idea de encontrarse con Snape solo.

¡Nunca!

Se arrastró hacia el dormitorio, tratando de resolver las cosas en su cabeza.

¿Por qué Snape no lo dejó renunciar a su clase? Si siempre quiso deshacerse de él.

Se detuvo por un momento.

Pues claro. ¡Era tan obvio! Luego quería acosarlo en el aula. Humillarlo aún más. ¿Y por qué no?

Nunca podría ver a ese hombre cara a cara. No. Nunca más. Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza y confusión. ¿Cómo, después de lo que pasó en clase, podría incluso hablar con Snape con normalidad? Preferiría que los gemelos Weasley probaran su ‘mercancía no probada’ con él, antes que encontrarse a solas con Snape.

Con solo pensar en la reunión, Harry se sintió débil y su corazón se aceleró.

Suspiró resignado.

Tenía que asistir a Pociones. No tenía otra opción. Debía ir a la próxima lección y ahí… **_lo vería_**…

"Broken" by Lifehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here the second chapter.  
I want to warn you, that the story has a fairly slow pace and as you have seen, there are too many chapters. So I just ask for your patience.
> 
> Another thing, I have ten chapters edited and finished, so, I will upload them for the rest of the week and in the same way, I will work on the translation and editing of the others.
> 
> I appreciate your time to read.  
Tell me what you think.
> 
> Kisses.


	3. Fascinaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape made his entrance. What does he think about it?

3\. Fascinaciones

**** _“Como cualquier otro,   
me siento halagado,  
por tu fascinación por mí.”_

Cuando Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, se dirigía a su clase del lunes por la tarde con los estudiantes de séptimo año, solo un pensamiento prevalecía en su cabeza:

¡Potter!

El mocoso no se presentó a ninguna comida en el Gran Comedor, ni tampoco pudo encontrarse con él en los pasillos, incluso dejó su querida práctica de Quidditch. No estaba a la vista, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Y lo peor fue, que tuvo la audacia de enviar a McGonagall, para decirle que quería renunciar a sus clases.

_“¡No, no permitiré esto! Todavía no he terminado con él. No, cuando todo esto por fin se pone realmente interesante...” _ dijo una voz siniestra en su cabeza.

_“¡Él piensa que puede esconderse de mí y que puede ignorarme! ¡Tenía todo el fin de semana para venir a mí, pero no apareció! Es un pequeño cobarde descarado que tiene miedo de la confrontación. Siempre ha sido un cobarde, al igual que su amado padre. Sin mencionar al lobo (Remus Lupin) y a su padrino mestizo (Sirius Black). ¡Una banda de idiotas sin cerebro!”_

Los ojos del Profesor de Pociones se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

_“Hoy debe presentarse. Y si él no viene a mi clase...”_

Miró a varios estudiantes de primer año mientras se dirigía a su aula, los cuales se habían deslizado hacia un corredor, lejos de él, aterrorizados. Su túnica negra ondeaba furiosamente detrás de él. Parecía un murciélago, buscando a sus víctimas.

Severus sonrió siniestramente.

_“Por otro lado, no es tan cobarde como parece. Se arrojó sobre el primogénito de la familia Malfoy y le rompió la nariz. Naturalmente, Potter nunca supo controlarse a sí mismo. Fue suficiente provocarlo un poco, para hacer que se pusiera furioso. Él siempre se rompía, pero para atacar a un estudiante en clase, justo debajo de la nariz de su Jefa de Casa... No esperaba que Potter hiciera tal cosa..._

... Del mismo modo que no esperaba que él fuera el mayor deseo de Harry Potter. Fue un descubrimiento increíblemente sorprendente, incluso absurdo, dado el odio que Potter tuvo por él, todos estos años. Y viceversa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho antes que Potter lo quería, se habría reído de ésa persona cruelmente. Pero él sabía que la poción estaba preparada correctamente. Sabía que era verdad. Lo vio con sus propios ojos...

... Vio con la mente fija al joven que parecía soñador, mirándolo con adoración. Vio el dolor del deseo, pintado en la cara de Potter. El hambre que vio en esos ojos verdes era indescriptible. Nadie, en toda la vida de Snape, lo había mirado de esa manera y pronunciado su nombre con tal deseo. Fue algo nuevo.

Recordó su propio horror que apareció cuando se dio cuenta de qué tipo de pasiones había despertado el elixir en Potter. Había esperado cosas diferentes, no... ¡no esto!

No pudo apartar los ojos de Potter, que había dejado de notar nada más, y solo vio a Severus Snape. Por unos momentos, Severus se había convertido en el centro del mundo para Harry Potter. Fue un sentimiento extraordinario.

Al caer más profundamente en sus recuerdos, Snape recordó las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Potter y el bulto claramente visible en sus pantalones.

¡No! ¡No pensaría en Potter y su erección!

Snape salió a otro corredor y vio a dos Ravenclaw de octavo año, besándose y los persiguió, enfurecido, tomando quince puntos. Una vez que huyeron de su vista, volvió a sus recuerdos.

Solo el escritorio había impedido que Potter lo alcanzara.

_“¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera habido escritorio...?”_

Recordó el temor que había aparecido en la cara de Harry Potter cuando finalmente le lanzó el hechizo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Asco, vergüenza, aversión. Solo Snape lo vio. Potter parecía que estaba listo para vomitar. Sin embargo, Severus no estaba sorprendido. No es frecuente que una persona aprenda que su deseo más profundo, más poderoso e irresistible, sea el odiado y desagradable Profesor de Pociones.

Snape sonrió amargamente. Esto, por supuesto, no cambiaba nada. Seguiría odiando a Potter, solo que ahora tendría poder sobre él. Con este conocimiento, podría hacerle cualquier cosa. No podía negarse a sí mismo el uso de este hecho para humillar aún más al mocoso. Y ¿quién sabe? tal vez podría usar este conocimiento de otra manera…

En sus labios apareció una cruel sonrisa.

_“Oh, cómo Potter debió haber sido aplastado... Seguramente todo su mundo se derrumbó sobre su cabeza... Ahora deberá buscar terapia..._

Pero no todo podía ir a su manera. La mitad de los niños de Slytherin tienen padres que son Mortífagos, y es solo cuestión de tiempo, antes de que el Señor Oscuro descubriera todo, y entonces Snape esperaba que lo llamara en cualquier momento. Y no tendría opción. Tendría que ser el primero en informarle. El Señor Oscuro lo encontraría interesante con seguridad.

El Maestro de Pociones frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso.

_“Potter tiene que venir, de lo contrario, se arrepentirá.”_

Cuando el profesor llegó al lugar donde los estudiantes esperaban antes de que comenzara la clase, les miró a la cara y una ira ardiente lo abrumó cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter no estaba entre ellos.

_“Ese desagradable, pequeño, arrogante, cobarde...” _ Snape comenzó a recitar en su mente mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a los estudiantes al aula. Por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento repentino que llamó su atención. Levantó la vista y vio a Harry Potter saliendo sigilosamente desde la esquina e ir al final de la fila de estudiantes que ingresaban a la clase.

Snape sonrió triunfante en su mente.

_“Sin embargo, él vino.”_

Potter pasó junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo. Además, en el momento en que pasó, volvió la cabeza hacia un lado totalmente diferente, como si ni siquiera pudiera mirarlo.

_“Este idiota arrogante lamentará venir aquí. Realmente lo lamentará...” _pensó el Maestro de Pociones, cerrando la puerta con enojo.

Todos saltaron al sonido y observaron con terror cómo el profesor se dirigía al centro de la sala. Snape encuestó a los estudiantes que estaban tomando asiento y sacando sus libros y otros materiales de sus bolsas. También mantuvo un ojo en Potter por un tiempo.

El Gryffindor estaba sentado entre Weasley y Granger. Mientras se preparaba para la lección, no le dijo una palabra a nadie. De hecho, estaba tan decidido a no mirar a Snape, ni a hacer ningún contacto con nadie más, que Potter no quitó los ojos del caldero y los libros. Y probablemente fue el único que notó como los estudiantes dirigían miradas rápidas, entre él y Potter.

-¡Silencio! - Snape finalmente gruñó ante la charla persistente de los estudiantes, queriendo comenzar la lección lo antes posible. – Hoy, prepararán una poción que causa el crecimiento del cabello. Este elixir es tan simple que cualquiera debería ser capaz de prepararlo. Sin embargo, viendo dónde están las habilidades de algunas personas - el Profesor de Pociones miró a Longbottom, y su dudoso nivel intelectual. Que en este caso, es mucho más bajo que el de los estudiantes promedio, le daba serias dudas.

Neville se sonrojó furiosamente y miró hacia otro lado.

Severus sonrió para sí mismo y miró a Potter, esperando su reacción, pero el joven miraba obstinadamente su mesa, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. El maestro de pociones se sintió irritado. Si Potter quería jugar con él, estaría feliz de enseñarle algunas reglas del juego...

-En la pizarra están escritos los ingredientes - Severus agitó su varita - y cómo preparar la poción. En el gabinete - otro movimiento - están los ingredientes necesarios. Al final de la lección comprobaré sus resultados. Su poción debe ser un líquido claro con un ligero aroma a almizcle. Quienquiera que prepare lo peor... - Snape bajó la voz por un momento - lo beberá y verá por sí mismo, qué efectos pueden resultar de la ignorancia y la estupidez, en un arte tan sublime, como lo son las Pociones.

Longbottom se puso pálido, tragó la saliva y miró con horror el pizarrón. Los estudiantes murmuraron indignados, pero Snape los ignoró por completo. Se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó y comenzó a revisar los ensayos de los estudiantes, de vez en cuando barriendo la clase con su mirada para verificar que ninguno de los estudiantes causara un desastre grave. Cuando una clase como esta consiste en una pandilla de niños perezosos y sin sentido, un accidente no es imposible.

Todos se levantaron y recuperaron los ingredientes_... “No, no todos. Potter se quedó atrás. Bueno, sí, Granger se los trajo. Siempre le encantó usar a otras personas.”_

Volvió los ojos al ensayo que tenía delante:

_‘La raíz de Mandrágora, es necesaria para el dolor abdominal, cuando alguien está enfermo…’_

_¡Qué absurdo!_

Severus, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer las letras rojas de “Troll”, sobre el pergamino.

Echó otro vistazo al aula. Una oscura mata de pelo atrajo sus ojos.

_“¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué sigue sentado y mirando el escritorio? Todos siguen todas las instrucciones cuidadosamente, y él es el único que no quiere mirar en esta dirección. Los ingredientes figuran en la pizarra, ¡tonto!”_

Siguió leyendo los demás ensayos…

'La raíz de Mandrágora, quería convertirse en hombre, pero una bruja mala le lanzó una maldición...'

Cerró los ojos con exasperación.

_“¿Estos mocosos dejan sus cerebros en casa, si es que tienen alguno?”_

En la siguiente mirada, inmediatamente su vista se enfocó en una pequeña figura y una arruga apareció entre las cejas de Severus.

_“¿Qué le está susurrando Granger a Potter? Ella sigue mirando la pizarra y...” _las cejas de Snape se fruncieron_. “¿Qué acabo de ver? ¿Le está dictando lo que está escrito en ella? ¡Qué cobarde! Bueno, ¿qué podría esperar de él? Lo negará, pero al final caerá... No se moleste, Potter. No luche contra eso. Simplemente no puede ganar. Tendrá que aceptarlo...”_

Estaba lleno de una sombría satisfacción. Él sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a los ensayos virulentos.

‘La raíz de Mandrágora, es buena para limpiar los dientes...’

Severus sintió que le dolía la cabeza. “_¿Por qué debe perder su tiempo con semejantes tonterías?”_

Miró de nuevo. Miró directamente a Potter. El joven atraía su mirada hacia él como un agujero negro. Como si no hubiera otras personas en el aula.

_“Finalmente se puso a trabajar. Está cortando las raíces de la valeriana con el cuchillo, pero... hmm, algo no está bien. Él hizo una mueca... ¿como si sintiera dolor? Supongo que sí, porque movió el cuchillo a su mano izquierda.”_

Snape entrecerró los ojos, mirando de cerca la mano derecha de Potter con la que sostenía la raíz.

_“Algo no está bien... Parece gravemente herido. Se ve como, si tuviera ¿fragmentos pequeños y afilados? Las heridas no han sanado por completo..._

_¿Vidrio?_

_¿Qué rompió ese tonto con su mano? _La nariz de Malfoy no está hecha de vidrio.

_Y de todos modos, ¿qué le importa si la mano de Potter está herida...?”_

Severus volvió a los ensayos, pero no pudo concentrarse en ellos. De cualquier manera, todos eran adecuados para el basurero. No tenía ningún sentido perder el tiempo revisando estos garabatos. Bajó la pluma y se apoyó contra la silla para dirigir a la clase una mirada amenazante. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Malfoy convirtiendo un trozo de papel en un pequeño pájaro y volándolo en el aire, enviándolo…  
Snape observó el camino que el pájaro animado de papel tomó...y vio que iba dirigido a... Potter.

Severus entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-A_ccio_ \- espetó, y la nota cambió de dirección y, para consternación del Slytherin, cayó directamente en la mano extendida del profesor. Cuando Severus apretó los dedos a su alrededor, Malfoy, siempre pálido, se puso líbido y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-¿Sí, señor Malfoy? - preguntó Snape, levantando una ceja.

El Slytherin inmediatamente cerró la boca, lanzándole al profesor una mirada de odio. Severus vio con el rabillo del ojo que Potter también se había puesto pálido. Adivinando lo que vería, abrió el pájaro de origami y miró la pequeña carta. Sin embargo, lo que vio superó incluso sus expectativas más salvajes. En la esquina del papel había un dibujo, hecho a mano, donde Potter se inclinaba hacia adelante y Severus hacía movimientos muy sugerentes alrededor del trasero del joven. Sin embargo, lo que estaba escrito debajo hizo que las mejillas de Snape, por primera vez en su vida, se sonrojaran.

El texto era una de las canciones "divertidas" de los Slytherins:

_"Cuando Potter ve a Snape,_

_Él jadea de inmediato._

_Y las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas._

_Tiene problemas con sus bolas._

_Él gime, jadea y sueña despierto._

_Solo sueña con que Snape lo penetre con su..."_

Severus aplastó al pájaro en su mano, sin leer el final, y miró a Draco con ojos asesinos.

Su mente estaba llena de una oleada de ira. _“¿¡Cómo se atrevía su propio Slytherin a escribir tales cosas sobre él!? Sobre Potter pueden darse el lujo de escribir lo que quieran, ¡pero nadie puede escribir tales cosas sobre el Profesor de Pociones, y menos, si él es el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin!”_

¡Oh, sabía que Potter no tendría una vida fácil ahora, pero no le importaba qué tipo de acoso recibiera el Golden Boy! Pero, por supuesto, no había pensado que ahora él también podría convertirse en el objeto de los chistes de los estudiantes. No esperaba que alguien se atreviera a desafiar su autoridad. Especialmente Malfoy... incluso si es el hijo de un Mortífago. ¡Determinó que Malfoy lamentaría haber hecho esto! ¡Avergonzarlo así!

-¡Señor Malfoy! - Un siseo enojado salió de la boca de Severus. -¡Su casa acaba de perder veinte puntos! ¡Me reportará en la noche para su detención! ¡Puntualmente a las siete!

El Slytherin se sentó rígidamente, como si se hubiera tragado un palo, y sus ojos miraban a Snape con enojada incredulidad.

La clase estaba llena de murmullos de sorpresa.

¡Un Slytherin fue castigado! ¡Malfoy fue castigado! ¡Por Snape!

-¡Silencio! - Gruñó Snape, dándoles a los estudiantes una mirada severa. - Si nuevamente encuentro a alguien que pronuncie la más mínima pista sobre el incidente que tuvo lugar en la lección anterior, ¡serán castigados con una detención cada fin de semana hasta el final del año escolar! - Severus examinó los rostros de los aterrorizados estudiantes, notando que Potter estaba mirando dentro de su caldero, con sus mejillas carmesí. Su mirada se detuvo en el rostro enojado de Malfoy, en el cual apareció una rápida y muy breve mueca de desprecio, como si el Slytherin no le importara la prohibición y estaba seguro de que de alguna manera la evitaría. - ¡Si alguien trata de romper la prohibición, lo sabré, se lo aseguro! ¿Está claro, Señor Malfoy?

Draco se mordió el labio y miró desafiante a Snape. Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron como nubes durante una tormenta, y de vez en cuando el rayo de su orgullo herido brillaba en sus pupilas, golpeando a Snape, como si quisiera incinerarlo de inmediato. Parecía que estaba peleando consigo mismo. Después de varios momentos de tenso silencio, asintió con la cabeza rígidamente.

-Excelente - respondió el Maestro de Pociones en un tono venenoso. No le gustaba el comportamiento rebelde de Malfoy. Tenía que volver a ponerlo en orden. Nadie podía oponerse a él. ¡Nadie! - Ahora vuelva al trabajo.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se sentó en su silla en su escritorio, desde donde tenía una vista perfecta de toda la clase. Los estudiantes, después de intercambiar varias miradas, regresaron a su trabajo. Para el resto de la clase, nadie dijo una palabra. La amenaza de Snape, que el que prepara la peor poción tendría que beberla, fue como un latigazo y los motivó. Ninguno de los estudiantes quería ser un conejillo de indias.

Potter dejó caer su cuchillo varias veces, los ingredientes se dispersaron, y Snape no perdió detalle.

_“Es difícil creer que un pato tan cojo, pueda ser el mejor buscador de este siglo” -_ pensó Severus, mirando a Potter mientras trataba de recoger los ingredientes del suelo. “_Sin embargo, siempre tuvo más suerte que sentido”_ agregó Snape en pensamiento. “_Razón de más, para odiarlo. Maravilloso, estúpido mocoso de Griffindor!” _Severus casi escupió las palabras en voz alta, sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo delgado y huesudo del joven, luego sus largas extremidades y cabello salvaje.

Lo que más lo irritó fue el hecho de que, desde el comienzo de la lección, Potter no lo había mirado ni una sola vez, como si Severus fuera una mosca inútil en la pared. El hecho de que Potter lo ignoró, lo volvió loco, lo que se vio impulsado además por el recuerdo del incidente de la lección anterior, cuando el Gryffindor no pudo ver a nadie más que al Maestro de Pociones, como si Severus fuera la persona más importante en el mundo para él.

En cambio, ahora, Potter fingió que no era nada para él.

La conciencia de este pensamiento, hizo que Snape enfureciera, y su corazón, que estaba rodeado por una llama helada de ira que gradualmente prevaleció en todos sus pensamientos, nació un ardiente deseo de humillar a Potter. ¡Hacer algo que le haga lamentar su comportamiento!

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! - Espetó Severus, levantándose de su asiento.

_“¡Lo obligaré!”_

Snape pasó por la clase y se detuvo en la mesa donde estaba sentado su estudiante más patético de Gryffindor, sudando profusamente.

-¡Señor Longbottom! - siseó, mirando con disgusto al larguirucho Gryffindor que estaba lleno de miedo. - No solo su poción tiene la consistencia del vómito, sino que lo peor, es cómo huele. ¿Decidió ahogarnos a todos, Señor Longbottom?

Desde los bancos de los Slytherin se escuchó una risa tranquila.

La cara del Gryffindor tomó el color de un tomate.

-¿Pero qué se puede esperar de alguien que tiene un cerebro del tamaño de un maní? - Snape arrastró las palabras. - En el momento en que fue concebido, se le otorgó el don del monopolio del fracaso. - Severus apartó la mirada del chico en el momento en que parecía que estaba soñando con esconderse debajo de la mesa, luego miró a Potter, quien, apretando los dientes, miraba tercamente al otro extremo de la clase. – Por supuesto, a veces comparte este regalo con el señor, Potter. - En el momento en que pronunció la última palabra, sus ojos brillaron y su voz se convirtió en un siseo venenoso, pero la única reacción notable del joven fue sus temblorosos puños cerrados. Ni siquiera miró a Snape. No hizo ningún gesto, como si ni siquiera escuchara las palabras del profesor. Snape podría pararse allí y continuar ofendiendo a su alumno, pero obviamente no lo haría.

Snape sintió la ira, que había estado ardiendo en él, convirtiéndose en un fuego furioso que lo consumía todo.

Potter debería estar enojado, enloqueciendo, comenzando a gritar y protestar. ¡Debería hacer algo! Sin embargo, él estaba sentado en silencio allí, como si nada de lo que Snape decía pudiera llegar a su corazón o golpear un nervio. Como si Severus no tuviera poder sobre el joven en absoluto.

Pero Snape sabía que lo había hecho. Lo entendió en la lección anterior. Lo estaba viendo ahora, cuando miraba el puño apretado y los brazos temblorosos del joven que tenía delante. _“Oh, Potter ya estaba en su límite... ¡Solo tenía que empujar a Potter un poco más fuerte y se quebraría!”_

-Y ahora,Señor Longbottom - continuó, volviendo su atención al nervioso Gryffindor, - beba esa “maravillosa” poción suya y veamos qué le sucede. Puede que lo convierta en un montón de estiércol de dragón. Dudo que a alguien le moleste, ya que finalmente conocería su destino.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del niño. Algunos Gryffindors intentaron protestar, pero la mirada de Snape los silenció.

-¿Qué está esperando? ¡Bébalo! - gruñó Snape amenazadoramente, el tono de su voz hizo que algunos estudiantes se encogieran.

Longbottom, tragándose las lágrimas, tomó un poco de elixir en la botella. Le temblaba tanto la mano que tuvo dificultades para llevársela a la boca.

-¡Basta! - El grito de Granger rompió el silencio. La Gryffindor estaba parada en su mesa con los ojos fijos en su profesor. - ¡No puede obligarlo a hacer eso! ¡No tiene permitido usar su autoridad para oprimir a los estudiantes!

-¿¡Cómo se atreve a hablarme en ese tono!? - La voz de Snape temblaba de rabia. - ¡Siéntese, niña tonta y no vuelva a hablarme en ese tono, o será usted quien beba la poción de Longbottom! ¡Treinta puntos de Gryffindor, por su insolecia!

Granger palideció y tragó saliva. Quería decir algo más, pero Weasley la detuvo, tirándola suavemente de la manga y susurrándole algo.

Severus se volvió hacia Longbottom y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio. El niño cerró los ojos y rápidamente bebió la poción.

La clase se quedó en silencio. Todos contenían la respiración, observaban a Neville estremecerse de asco y dejaban la botella sobre la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, mechones de cabello negro comenzaron a crecer en su rostro y manos. En unos momentos, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cabello en continuo crecimiento, a través del cual brillaban dos ojos mortalmente aterrorizados.

-Bueno - La voz del profesor rompió el silencio que prevalecía en el aula. - Veo que su apariencia, al final encaja con tu intelecto - se burló Severus. - Señorita Granger, escolte al “mono” a la enfermería. Pomfrey encontrará la manera de restaurarlo, y si no, no será una gran pérdida para el mundo mágico".

Snape se burló, quitando sus ojos de Longbottom, cuyo cabello ahora era tan largo que tocaba el piso. Giró su mirada hacia la mesa donde Potter, Weasley y Granger estaban sentados. Granger se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y corrió a ayudar a Neville. Sosteniendo su brazo, ella lo sacó de la clase.

El triunfo que sintió Snape se desvaneció como la niebla de la mañana cuando vio que Potter estaba mirando en la dirección opuesta, como si ni siquiera le importara lo que Snape le había hecho a su amigo. La ira se convirtió en una brizna de furia helada, que apuñaló la mente del hombre y se dirigió directamente hacia el Gryffindor.

Severus se paró justo en frente de la mesa y miró a Potter, quien se había abrazado a sí mismo, en un gesto de protección, con un deje de ira ardiendo en sus mejillas. La palidez dando paso al miedo.   
El elixir del Gryffindor tenía el color de la miel y obtendría una calificación bastante alta, si solo...

_“Hojas de Belladona_” - pensó el profesor, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Potter, que se mordía los labios con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ingrediente ha olvidado agregar, señor Potter? - preguntó Snape, en voz baja.

Harry miró el banco y permaneció en silencio, convirtiendo la ira que había estado hirviendo dentro de Severus durante toda la lección, en algo agudo, frío e incontrolable. Potter lo ignoró continuamente de manera tan ostentosa, que su furia había cruzado las fronteras y lo llevó al ardiente deseo de volver a ver su reflejo en los ojos verdes.

Ansiaba ver a Potter roto. Quería que finalmente perdiera el control de sí mismo. Quería ver ira en esos malditos ojos verdes. Ver miles de sentimientos descontrolados pintados en la cara de Potter. Quería hacerlo caer en la locura y ver cuán profundamente lo odiaba.

-¡Pregunté ¿qué ingrediente ha olvidado!?

-No lo sé, señor, - respondió Potter tan calladamente que Snape apenas lo escuchó.

-¡Probablemente, si mirara la pizarra, sabría qué ingrediente se ha perdido! - gruñó Severus, sintiendo la ira ardiente tomar el control de su mente haciéndolo cada vez más descuidado. - Pero, ¿por qué estaría interesado en el mero orden de los ingredientes y de la lección, si ni siquiera le interesó el estado deplorable de su supuesto amigo, Longbottom. Debe estar muy decepcionado de usted. El Golden Boy, no lo salvó esta vez... ¡Qué pena!

Potter se estremeció y un rayo le cortó la cara.

Snape contuvo el aliento.

Funcionó.

Potter levantó los ojos lentamente, por primera vez desde el comienzo de la lección, y miró directamente a los ojos de Snape.

-¿Le divierte? - salió una voz fría y áspera de los labios de Potter. Una voz que había cruzado por mucho tiempo las fronteras del odio. Una voz, que quemó mil emociones, arrojándolas a las llamas. Los ojos verdes estaban cubiertos con una sombra oscura, haciéndolos imposibles de leer para Severus. Por un momento, la tristeza y el sufrimiento parpadearon en ellos, rápidamente reemplazados por venenoso desprecio. Tristeza, asco, odio y... algo más. Algo extraño, salvaje, desenfrenado, casi histérico... Pero todo desapareció tan rápido como apareció, dejando solo vacío e indiferencia total, como si Potter intentara a toda costa ocultar sus emociones y empujarlas profundamente dentro de sí mismo, donde el Profesor de Pociones no pudiera alcanzarlos.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Snape ya había entendido lo que vio ...

Sintió triunfo. Como si Potter le hubiera dado el mejor regalo que pudiera imaginar.

-Sí, en gran medida… - respondió, sonriendo con saña.

Era cierto. Nunca se había divertido tanto... Oh, pero la verdadera diversión estaba empezando...

La campana, anunciando el final de la lección, hizo que Severus parpadeara varias veces, como si volviera a la realidad. Potter se mordió el labio y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. El Maestro de Pociones se volvió hacia la clase y gritó: -Fin de la clase. ¡Salgan todos!

Luego fue rápidamente a su escritorio. Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas. Era hora de pensar qué hacer ahora. Y él sabía, oh sí, él sabía muy bien, que haría algo...

Los estudiantes se apresuraron a empacar sus pertenencias, queriendo salir de allí lo antes posible y contarles a todos lo que sucedió. A Snape, sin embargo, no le importó. Se sentó en su escritorio, mirando a Potter con los ojos entrecerrados. El Gryffindor hizo una mueca de dolor cuando llevó su mochila al hombro y la dejó caer al suelo. Luego, Severus, completamente sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una pequeña botella.

-¡Sr. Potter! - Su voz hizo que el chico se pusiera rígido. -Quédese después de clase. Necesito hablar…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Harry agarró su bolso y salió corriendo del salón, tan rápido que fue como si algo lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Después de un momento de consternación, Severus nuevamente se sintió abrumado por la ira. Aun así, no fue suficiente para acabar con la breve victoria que había conseguido ganar sobre Potter.

-¡Weasley! - gruñó Snape, antes de que el Gryffindor pudiera abandonar el aula. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y miró con miedo al profesor. – Acérquese.

Cuando el joven se paró frente al escritorio de Snape, el Profesor de Pociones le entregó bruscamente la pequeña botella. - Dele esto a Potter y dígale que se lo aplique en la mano, tres veces al día. - Al ver el rostro confuso y desconfiado de Weasley, Severus frunció las cejas amenazadoramente. - En mi clase, cada estudiante debe tener ambas manos funcionales - agregó. - No me mire así. Si hubiera querido envenenar a Potter, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando el sorprendido Gryffindor se giró para irse, Severus lo detuvo por última vez.

"Y, Weasley, trasmita mi consejo a Potter: no es prudente ignorarme en mi clase.

Weasley asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Entonces, hubo un bendito silencio en la habitación. Severus se recostó cómodamente en su silla y suspiró

Esa había sido una lección extremadamente interesante.

***

El miércoles por la noche, el profesor Snape caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, sintiendo el dolor punzante en su antebrazo izquierdo.

_“El Señor Oscuro, ya lo sabe...”_

Después de la lección del lunes, durante la cual obligó a Longbottom a beber su poción, todos los miembros del personal escolar no le dieron un momento de descanso y continuaron entrometiéndose en su forma poco ortodoxa, de dirigirse a los alumnos.

Pomfrey fue la peor de ellos. - "¡Pudiste haberlo envenenado! ¡Pudo haberse quedado ciego! ¡Incluso podrías haberlo matado! ¡Nunca vi tal comportamiento irresponsable en un profesor!" ella le había gritado.

Sprout, que parecía una gallina hinchada indignada, lo llamó sádico, y McGonagall, la próxima “Madre Teresa” de niños oprimidos, le enviaba miradas resentidas, cada vez que lo veía.

_“Gran pérdida para mí_”, pensó Snape con sarcasmo. Al menos, ahora, no tenía que escuchar sus puntos de vista desaprobatorios

Incluso Dumbledore, lo había llamado a su oficina y le había dado una conferencia sobre el abuso de poder y el trato cordial para con los estudiantes, por no mencionar que recordó a Severus que era un deber del profesor enseñar y alentar, no dañar a los estudiantes por despecho. Durante todo el discurso, todo lo que Severus pudo recordar, fue el horrible olor del té excesivamente dulce de Dumbledore, del cual, el director le ofreció una taza.

Si alguno de ellos pensó que él tomaría en serio su indignación como “sagrada", no lo conocían muy bien. Odiaba cuando alguien interfería con sus métodos de enseñanza, y con estos estudiantes, no había otra manera.

Severus frunció el ceño.

Como Longbottom había corrido y se había quejado con todos los que conocía, lo interesante era que, hasta ahora, ninguno de los profesores había mencionado el incidente con Potter. Aparentemente, el chico había decidido quedarse con todo.

_“No lo culpo. Decirlo significaría que tendría que explicarles sobre su obsesión sexual oscura con su Profesor de Pociones...”_

Snape sonrió para sí mismo.

Potter había comenzado a aparecerse en el Gran Comedor, y en los pasillos. Probablemente porque su prohibición tuvo efecto.

Pero esto no fue lo único que había cambiado. Severus sintió, cada vez más, la ardiente mirada del Gryffindor. Eran miradas rápidas y furtivas durante las comidas o en los pasillos. Sin embargo, no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el Profesor de Pociones no lo notara. Y cada vez sentía una gran satisfacción. Todo sucedió como lo había predicho.   
Potter comenzó a rendirse. Se estaba debilitando. No podía defenderse. En su mirada, más allá del odio, algo misterioso comenzó a aparecer... La curiosidad y la fascinación comenzaron a prevalecer sobre la humillación y el miedo.

Sin embargo, lo más interesante fue encontrarse con Potter una tarde, en el pasillo, cuando Snape estaba patrullando. 

Severus lo vio, cuando el joven dobló la esquina y rebuscó en su bolso. Cuando se cruzaron, Snape notó cómo una sombra negra cayó sobre Potter y luego sus ojos se abrieron de miedo. El resultado, fue que Harry dejó caer la bolsa de sus manos, y aterrizó en el suelo, dispersando su contenido bajo los pies de Severus.

-Potter - arrastró Snape con un tono sarcástico. - Veo que incluso reunirse conmigo en el corredor, es un gran desafío para sus nervios destrozados.

Harry se sonrojó y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias del piso. No miró hacia arriba, pero Severus había visto en sus torpes y rígidos movimientos, enormes cantidades de nerviosismo.

Potter temblaba tanto que Snape comenzó a preguntarse seriamente, ¿qué haría el mocoso, si intentara tocarlo? ¿Llorar? ¿Correr? Estuvo tentado de averiguarlo.

Pero, no todavía…

Se quedó allí por un momento, mirando al Gryffindor arrodillado en el suelo y se regodeó ante la vista. Potter siempre debería arrodillarse frente a él.

Él sonrió con desprecio y se alejó.

Más tarde, Snape se preguntó muchas veces, sorprendido, ¿qué lo impulsó a darse la vuelta, después de unos pocos pasos? pero lo había hecho, y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Cuando giró su mirada, Potter estaba de pie en medio del corredor, presionando su bolso contra su pecho y observando a Snape con los ojos de un niño perdido, que parecía estar despojado de algo. Pero en el momento en que notó que Snape se había dado la vuelta, miró hacia abajo con horror y rápidamente se fue.

Pronto, Potter sería incapaz de contener su deseo. Pronto, comenzaría a caminar tras él, suplicándole... por todo.

Y luego se regodearía. Será un placer ver a Potter humillado ante sus ojos.

Estos pensamientos no dejaron a Severus, incluso mientras continuaba por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo principal. Pero ahora no era tiempo para ellos. Necesitaba borrarlos rápidamente de su memoria y olvidarlo todo.

La marca en su brazo lo quemó de nuevo.

Al Señor Oscuro no le gusta esperar.

El profesor de pociones aceleró el paso.

***

-Severus... - La voz de Voldemort rompió el silencio en la habitación oscura. Un candelabro que colgaba del techo, iluminaba los rostros de los Mortífagos que estaban sentados en una larga mesa en uno de los salones de Malfoy Manor. - Es realmente muy interesante. - Sonrió fríamente. - ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Potter era capaz de tales... deseos?

Snape estaba tranquilo. Estaba rígidamente sentado a la diestra de Voldemort, y en su rostro no había una sola sombra de sentimientos.

-Me alegra poder darle noticias tan gratas, mi Señor - respondió con voz tranquila y desapasionada.

\- Como siempre, no me decepcionaste, Severus - respondió Voldemort. - Lo que has traído, podría ayudarnos. Y creo que tengo una remota idea de cómo usarlo. - La sonrisa del Señor Tenebroso, era cruelmente espantosa. - Mírame, Severus.

Snape se ahogó en los ojos rojos e inhumanos del Señor Oscuro. Estaba convencido, de que el “el monstruo” querría filtrarse en su mente, y él no se opondría a que lo hiciera.  
Entonces, sintió un escalofrío: Voldemort comenzó a golpear las órdenes directamente en su cabeza. Los pensamientos del Señor Oscuro, tan gélidos como su corazón, envolvieron la mente del Profesor de Pociones y clavaron sus garras frías en su conciencia.

Cuando Snape leyó los pensamientos, entendió ahora por qué el Señor Oscuro no dejaría que nadie más supiera de su plan.

Lord Voldemort salió de su mente. Severus lo miró y él sonrió oscura y malvadamente.

-Sabes qué hacer - siseó el Señor Oscuro.

-Por supuesto - respondió el Profesor.

\- Y, como recompensa por tu devoción, puedes recuperar información de nuestros invitados - dijo Voldemort. Los Mortífagos, que habían estado observando todo con respetuoso silencio, comenzaron a mirarse y susurrar.

-Mi Señor, - dijo Lucius Malfoy de repente, levantándose de su asiento e inclinando la cabeza. - Perdone mi insolencia, pero fui yo, quien los ha traído aquí. ¿No soy yo quien tiene el honor de...?

-¡Silencio! - La voz de Voldemort golpeó como un rayo. - ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi orden?

-Por supuesto que no, mi Señor - respondió Lucius rápidamente. - Perdóneme.- Rápidamente se sentó y miró a Snape con odio y celos.

-Tú, Lucius, me traerás a tu hijo. Tengo una tarea para él - ordenó el Señor Oscuro. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

"Y ahora, Colagusano - dijo Voldemort en voz muy baja, mientras una figura redonda y encorvada aparecía en la puerta. - Lleva a Severus a nuestros “invitados”.

"Por supuesto, mi señor - respondió Pettigrew con voz chillona y luego se inclinó tan bajo, que su nariz casi tocó el suelo.

Snape se puso de pie, mirando a Malfoy, como si el hombre fuera un gusano, que estaba debajo de él, en todos los sentidos.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde Colagusano lo esperaba, la voz del Señor Oscuro lo detuvo. - Severus... cuando hayan dicho todo... ¡mátalos!

El maestro de pociones asintió y salió.

Colagusano lo llevó a una pequeña celda apestosa. 

Agazapados contra la pared, había tres personas asustadas cubiertas de sangre. Parecían una familia. Una bruja rechoncha, un mago alto y delgado con una barba enmarañada y que tenía sangre seca en el ojo, y una bruja joven, de unos diecinueve años, que debe haber sido muy atractiva, hasta que la torturaron más allá del dolor y el sufrimiento.

Severus entró en la celda y miró a la familia de una manera inexpresiva e impasible, como si estuviera mirando cosas, no personas. 

  
Sacó su varita y dijo sin emoción en su voz: Sal y cierra la puerta, Colagusano.

"Univited" by Alanis Morisette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful little people, tell me if everything is congruent?
> 
> Kisses.


	4. Atado a ti

3, Atado a ti

**_“Es como si fueras una droga._******  
_Es como si fueras un demonio que no puedo enfrentar._  
_Es como si estuviera atrapado._  
_Es como si estuviera huyendo de ti todo el tiempo.”_

El silencio en el dormitorio fue interrumpido por un repentino ruido: el golpe de una puerta contra la pared. Entonces llegó un ruido sordo, como si algo chocara con un duro tronco de madera. Fue acompañado por un grito lleno de ira:

-¡Lo odio!

Harry Potter estaba de pie junto a su cama respirando con dificultad, los recuerdos de la clase de Pociones, que terminó hace varios minutos, bailaron en su cabeza, compitiendo por el primer lugar. No podía decidir si odiaba a Snape: por la humillación de sus amigos, sus comentarios desagradables, la crueldad mental contra él, o su nariz aguileña y su cabello grasiento. Sabía que lamentaría el hecho de que al final había decidido ir a esa lección, pero aparentemente se olvidó de lo bastardo que era Snape.

Porque ese día, ¡Snape se había superado a sí mismo!

Harry recordó haber luchado con la furiosa tormenta dentro de él, cuando Snape estaba parado allí calmadamente insultando a Neville. Sabía muy bien que el hombre había querido provocarlo, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo podía apretar los dientes y apretar los puños sin poder hacer nada.

_“¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Un maldito cobarde!”,_ pensó salvajemente en sí mismo.

Quería decir algo. Hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para defender a Neville, pero el miedo de mirar esos ojos oscuros y sin fondo; el horror de enfrentarlos, había tomando todo su coraje, orgullo y lealtad como Gryffindor.

Estaba empezando a sentir que la mirada de Snape, se había quemado mientras se sentaba allí. Pero parecía imposible que tal cosa sucediera. Tal vez fue ¿una alucinación? Quizá, se estaba volviendo loco.

¡No! Snape definitivamente lo estaba mirando. Sólo el aspecto de un Mortífago tan vil, podría hacer que Harry temblara y sintiera escalofríos helados, incluso si el Gryffindor se había sentido extremadamente caliente en ese momento.

Incluso se había atrevido a mirar al profesor, en el momento en que Snape convocó la nota enviada por Malfoy, que había sido destinada para él. No podía olvidar la expresión en el rostro de Snape cuando leyó la nota. En sus pálidas mejillas, había aparecido un delicado sonrojo. 

Harry nunca había esperado ver un sonrojo en la cara del Profesor de Pociones. Fue muy difícil para él, darse cuenta de que Snape era capaz de tales reflejos humanos.

Entonces, ¿qué había escrito Malfoy en la nota, que había provocado tal reacción de Snape? Debe haber sido algo bastante horrible, para incitar a Snape a tomar medidas tan drásticas. Harry estaba seguro de que esto pasaría a la historia de la escuela. Tal vez, incluso, pronto vería una referencia en Hogwarts.

Debió haber sido una especie de horrible y malvada broma, lo que Malfoy escribió, pero, ¿qué había sido exactamente lo que había puesto a Snape en una ira tan furiosa, como para que tomara puntos de su propia casa?

Bueno, si algo bueno había salido de todo, era, que habían obligado a Snape a prohibir cualquier mención del incidente. Por supuesto, Harry sabía que Snape se había guiado más por la necesidad de proteger su propia reputación, que por defender la de Harry. Después de los últimos años conociendo al hombre, si el Profesor de Pociones de repente comenzara a mostrar interés en el bienestar de Harry, sin duda recomendaría que lo examinaran en Saint Mungo's.

Snape era un imbécil egoísta, y todos lo sabían.

Recordó la satisfacción en el rostro de Snape cuando finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y lo miró. Recordó el latido frenético de su corazón cuando miró esos ojos oscuros, y vio una chispa sumergida, como si quisiera leer todos los sentimientos que había experimentado. Pero había tantos, que apenas podía distinguirlos.   
Recordó también, que estaba enojado y frustrado y apenas evitaba atacar a Snape. Pero también había sentido un miedo paralizante y una vergüenza imparable, cuando recordó el deseo increíblemente fuerte que lo había invadido después de beber la poción. Y cuando Snape se había acercado tanto a él, por primera vez desde ese incidente, Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos. Había sido como un latigazo al rojo vivo, atravesándolo profunda y dolorosamente. Lo hirió como una corriente eléctrica. Hubo chispas, explosiones y golpes de calor que lo bombardearon sin descanso. Y todo parecía estar enredado con la abrumadora fiebre del odio y la ira. Como si esos sentimientos estuvieran unidos de una manera muy extraña.

Fue suficiente para empujar a Harry al borde. Y cuando Snape lo llamó al final de la clase para hablar con él, Harry huyó por necesidad. Había tenido que alejarse.

Principalmente, había temido que fuera la nota que Malfoy le había enviado, que Snape había querido hablar y Harry simplemente no podía manejar eso. Sabía que su huida, probablemente solo había enfurecido aún más a Snape, pero al menos había logrado escapar de la línea de fuego, dejando solo a un furioso Snape.

Una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción apareció en los labios de Harry.

El sonido de pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta. Los últimos días que había pasado ocultándose constantemente, le habían dado algún tipo de instinto característico de un animal pequeño y asustado.

Al ver a Ron aparecer en la puerta, Harry suspiró aliviado. - Oh, eres tú.

-¡Snape es un bastardo desagradable! - gruñó el pelirrojo, arrojando su mochila sobre su cama. - Siempre lo fue, ¡pero rompió su propio récord ésta vez! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo tan horrible a Neville? - Miró a Harry. - Y a ti. Bueno, entiendo que eso es Snape: Mortífago, malvado, sin escrúpulos y todo, pero incluso él, debe tener un grano de compasión.- Al ver la duda en los ojos de Harry, el pelirrojo suspiró. – Tienes razón. Éste es Snape. Git hasta los huesos. - Ron cayó sobre la cama y miró a Harry. - Por cierto, el bastardo de nariz torcida, me dijo que te diera esto.- Sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su bata y se la entregó a Harry.

-¿Qué es? - Harry preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba la botella de la mano de su amigo.

Ron se encogió de hombros. 

-No tengo idea. Sólo dijo que te lo frotaras en la mano, tres veces al día.

Harry frunció el ceño. 

-¿Qué?_ ¿_Snape te dio esto para que me lo untara en la mano?

-Extraño, ¿eh? - Ron miró el vial con sospecha. - ¿Crees que es algo creado para controlar tu mano y decirte que te estrangules por la noche?

La mirada afilada que Harry le dio, podría cortar el cristal.

¿¡Qué!? - Ron preguntó. - Fred y George me contaron eso cuando era pequeño, y dijeron que era posible.

-Sea lo que sea, no lo usaré. Nada que venga de Snape. - Harry rechazó la botella con disgusto. - Probablemente sea una especie de poción oscura que hará que mi mano se caiga. Justo el tipo de cosa que se esperaría de Snape.

-Dijo, que si quisiera envenenarte, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. - le dijo Ron.

-Gracias, amigo. Realmente me levantaste el ánimo - dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

Ron se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

Harry pensó por un momento.

Snape, cuidando su salud y dándole una pomada curativa, de alguna manera, no indujo confianza en él. En general, no indujo ningún sentimiento positivo. Hasta ahora, Harry solo había recibido hostilidad y odio por parte de Snape. ¿Por qué el cambio repentino?

***

Esa noche, Harry decidió, por primera vez después de unos días, ir a cenar. Ron y Hermione habían bajado primero a cerciorarse y dijeron que todos los comentarios burlones y despectivos sobre él, habían cesado repentinamente. También, todos los dibujos iconoclastas que cubrían las paredes de la Sala Común, habían desaparecido. Nadie se atrevió a arriesgar la ira de Severus Snape, temiendo que la tendrían peor que Potter y Longbottom. Harry supo de Hermione, que Neville había recibido atención médica inmediata y había estado en el ala del hospital durante varios días. Madame Pomfrey, cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, había caído en la histeria, que rápidamente se convirtió en ira. ¡Ella había declarado que estrangularía a Severus Snape con su propia capa!

Ron se echó a reír, imaginando esta situación, pero Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Eso no es gracioso, Ron! El profesor Snape debería ser severamente castigado. Él fue cruel con un estudiante y debería ser tratado como un delito muy grave. El código de los derechos de los estudiantes dicta que…

-¡Hermione, detente! - gruñó Ron. - ¿Hay algún libro en el mundo que no hayas leído?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada despectiva. Harry dejó de escuchar mientras sus amigos intercambiaban comentarios mordaces. Miró por la esquina del pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor. Se sentía un poco incómodo sin la capa de invisibilidad, de la que no se había separado en los últimos días. Estaba expuesto, perfectamente visible para cada mirada desfavorable y sonrisa maliciosa.

Pero al menos las burlas verbales habían terminado. Eso había sido lo peor. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que la amenaza de Snape, se hubiera llevado a cabo tan efectivamente.

Varios Hufflepuffs de tercer año pasaron junto a Harry, y le lanzaron miradas juguetonas, pero no vio la condena en las miradas, como lo había hecho antes.

_"Pero unos pocos Hufflepuffs no se comparan con Malfoy y su pandilla",_ pensó Harry, preguntándose qué estaban preparando para él los Slytherin, que recientemente había tratado tan brutalmente.  
Estaba bastante seguro de que Malfoy no remitiría lo que le había hecho y que encontraría la manera de vengarse de él. Entonces decidió que a partir de ahora iba a estar atento a los pasillos cuando estuviera solo.

Su aparición en el Gran Salón, causó tal conmoción, que parecía a una escena teatral. De repente se hizo el silencio y todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, mientras se encontraba con sus amigos. Por un momento, se preguntó si podría continuar, pero algún día tendría que enfrentarlo. 

Mejor hacerlo ahora. 

Tragó saliva y caminó hacia la mesa. Sentía como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera congelado y todo el mundo estuviera enfocado en él. Abrumados por su presencia. Sus pies, parecían clavados en el suelo, incapaz de escapar de sus miradas despectivas. De repente, quiso darse la vuelta y huir; correr lo más lejos posible de los rostros hostiles, e ir directo al calor seguro de su dormitorio.

Sin embargo, una mirada a la mesa de los docentes, en especial, a una inminente figura vestida de negro, sentado allí, le dio el amargo coraje que necesitaba para mantenerse firme.

No podía huir de Snape para siempre. No quería darle tal satisfacción al bastardo.

Se enderezó y caminó hacia adelante, ignorando las miradas y susurros. Poco a poco, la atmósfera en el Gran Comedor comenzó a aclararse y los estudiantes volvieron a sus conversaciones interrumpidas. Harry se sentó en su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindpr y sintió que finalmente podía respirar, el lazo de miedo a su alrededor finalmente se aflojó. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a su lado.   
Por un tiempo más, los susurros aún llegaban a los oídos de Harry, pero los estudiantes, al ver que, al menos por el momento, Harry no tenía la intención de enviarle besos o miradas sensibles a Snape, o hacer otras cosas extrañas, regresaron a sus comidas y a sus propios asuntos.

Harry sabía que todos estaban esperando algún tipo de espectáculo, pero no iba a darles esa satisfacción.

Tomó un plato y con enojo puso algunas salchichas, junto con puré de papas y budín. Mientras comía, su piel ardía con las miradas de los otros Gryffindors que, hasta hace poco, eran sus amigos. Seamus y Dean se alejaron deliberadamente del lugar donde Harry estaba sentado, y de vez en cuando se echaron a reír, mirándolo con disgusto. Lavender y Parvati se rieron, enviando a Harry una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida. Ginny se sentó frente a él pero, en general, no lo miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Harry estaba agradecido de que ella no mostrara hostilidad.

Durante la cena, Harry pensó en cómo podría hablar con ella, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Realmente esperaba que Ginny no creyera todos los rumores sobre él. Había escuchado algunos. Según ellos, en su infancia, Harry fue abusado sexualmente, y que a menudo se escapba para encontrarse con Filtch, o que era un fenómeno sexual insatisfecho que amaba vestirse con cuero, violar animales y ser azotado por las ramas del Sauce boxeador. Supuso que a Malfoy se le había ocurrido la mitad de esos rumores y su odio por el pequeño hurón intrigante, aumentaba con cada mirada al rostro pálido y retorcido con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Antes de todo este terrible desastre, Harry no había tenido problemas para encontrar una novia. Las chicas constantemente coqueteaban con él e intentaban que saliera con ellas. Pero ahora... Ahora, era como si fuera una clase de peste. 

Con un suspiro, miró a Ginny.

Durante tanto tiempo, había querido preguntarle...

Ginny era bonita, inteligente, agradable. Ella tenía todo lo que cualquier niño buscaba y siempre estaba rodeada por una multitud de admiradores. Pero ella era la hermana de Ron y por eso nunca se había atrevido a ofrecerle nada. Solo esperaba que después de lo que sucedió en Pociones, Ginny no lo odiara.

Tragando su nerviosismo, se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para hablar con ella, pero luego ella levantó la vista y Harry se congeló. Ginny lo miró con ojos llenos de doloroso reproche, como si culpara a Harry por todo el mal que existía en el mundo. La mirada que le dirigió a Harry expresó una profunda decepción y enojo, como si sus sueños se hubieran desmoronado.   
Mordiéndose el labio y luchando contra el sentimiento de vergüenza que se movió a sus mejillas, miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de soportar la vista. Cuando volvió a levantar los ojos, Ginny ya no estaba allí. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero sentía que era el peor cerdo del mundo.

Entonces parece que todos los planes relevantes de la hermosa hermana de Ron ya han terminado. Y que ninguna chica lo miraría sin la expresión de disgusto en sus rostros.

-Bueno, tal vez a excepción de uno… - pensó Harry, volviéndose en busca de Luna. Su mirada cayó sobre la mesa del personal por un tiempo y casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabaza que había estado bebiendo, cuando vio los ojos oscuros de Snape mirándolo directamente. Enrojecido, y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, se volvió de inmediato y miró su plato.

_“¿Sería capaz de mirar a ese hombre normalmente otra vez?”_

Cada vez que lo miraba, antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en Snape, veía ese día en el aula cuando estaba bajo la influencia de la poción Desiderium Intimum. Y, en su cabeza, escuchó su propia voz:

_“Tómame, Severus...”_

Recordó la sensación de su palpitante erección y el ardiente deseo dentro de él. Ante la mera mención de los ojos negros y fríos, y el aura siniestra, que había puesto su cuerpo en un estado de excitación febril, se sintió abrumado por el calor revoloteante y sus mejillas sonrojadas. No pudo detenerlo. Supuso que estas eran las consecuencias adicionales de la maldita poción y rezó para que finalmente volviera a ser un adolescente normal y saludable que coqueteaba con las chicas, salía, jugaba al Quidditch y tenía un círculo de amigos fieles.

¡Snape lo había destruido todo!

-Harry, ¿está todo bien? - La voz ansiosa de Hermione hizo que Harry se separara de sus pensamientos.

-¿Algo está mal con tu comida? - preguntó Ron. - Parece que quieres vomitar.

-No, todo está bien. - Trató de hacer que su voz sonara natural, pero no pensó que saliera muy bien, porque Hermione todavía lo miraba fijamente.

-Está bien, - dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros mientras regresaba a su comida. Hermione le dio una mirada a Ron. Probablemente pensó que incluso si alguien le hubiera gritado al oído que algo no estaba bien, él todavía no se habría dado cuenta.

-¿Cómo está tu mano? - preguntó Hermione, volviéndose hacia Harry.

-Mucho mejor - respondió, mirando los rastros de heridas leves que cubrían su mano derecha.

-Afortunadamente, Filch pospuso tu detención para este fin de semana - dijo Hermione, mirando la mano de Harry. - De lo contrario, nunca sanaría.

-Oh, ciertamente no lo hizo por amabilidad. - Harry sonrió torcidamente. - Sabía que con la mano lesionada, no podría limpiar los casilleros, sin mencionar el hacerlo bien.

Hermione miró a su amigo con compasión.

-Oh, Harry, realmente no deberías haber atacado a Malfoy. Ahora tienes aún más problemas.

\- Herm - dijo Ron con la boca llena de puré de papas. "Mafoy tiene suerte de que Harry lo haya golpeado, y no yo. - Unos trozos de papas cayeron de la boca del pelirrojo y volvieron a su plato.

-Sí, él te suplicaría piedad mientras escupes comida masticada, sobre él - dijo Hermione con disgusto, frunciendo el ceño ante sus pobres modales en la mesa.

Ron se sonrojó.

Harry, contento de que sus amigos no lo estuvieran torturando más, miró a Malfoy. El Slytherin había detectado la mirada del Gryffindor y le dirigió una mirada odiosa y superior.

Harry hizo una mueca.

Había algo que no le gustaba en la sonrisa de Malfoy: era diabólica. Incluso más cruel de lo habitual. Claramente estaba planeando algo especialmente malo.

Sacudiéndose la sensación desagradable, Harry volvió a sus papas pero, por alguna razón, de repente dejó de tener hambre. Se preguntó si volvería a moverse por el castillo al amparo de su capa de invisibilidad nuevamente.

***

_Oscuridad._

_Frío irradiando de las piedras sobre las que se acostó._

_Manos frías. _

_Un aliento caliente._

_Pasión. Dolor. Miedo._

_Y un placer abrumador._

_Unos ojos emergieron de la oscuridad._

Harry se despertó con un gemido, apretando los puños temblorosos sobre la colcha. Estaba goteando de sudor, sacudido por los espasmos de placer. Puso su mano izquierda debajo de la manta y, sintiendo su erección rígida, la rodeó con los dedos y comenzó a acariciarse rápidamente en el estado de un placer aún más fuerte. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos mientras apretaba involuntariamente los dientes y los dedos de los pies, tratando de recordar las imágenes del sueño, las imágenes que lo pusieron en un estado de excitación tan fuerte.  
A través de su cuerpo sudoroso, brotaron oleadas de placer, agravadas aún más, por el rápido movimiento de su mano y la tensión en sus entrañas que crecían con cada momento y lo hacían temblar sin control. Intentó mantener ese sueño en su mente todo el tiempo que pudo; para no dejar que se desvaneciera.

Quería sentir, lo que había sentido hace un momento: calor y frío al mismo tiempo, miedo y deseo, dolor y placer.

Su mano se aceleró más y su boca se abrió en silenciosos gritos, tratando de tomar aire. En su mente apareció la imagen de ojos negros y fríos, llenos de promesas oscuras y belleza siniestra.

Ojos que ya había visto antes.

Ojos que pertenecían a...

Harry se corrió, gritando en silencio. Su cuerpo estaba doblado, y las oleadas de placer empaparon cada parte de él, ahogándolo en un mar de placer, lo que hizo que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, dejándolo sin aliento. Todos sus músculos estaban arriostrados y el líquido blanco y pegajoso, se derramó sobre su vientre, sus muslos y la ropa.

Lentamente, el cuerpo de Harry se relajó cuando los últimos espasmos de deleite golpearon todos sus puntos sensibles, haciéndolo incapaz de controlar el temblor.

La respiración de Harry se calmó, pero su corazón no pudo. Latía frenético.

_“¡Oh mierda!”_

***

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol, cayeron sobre el castillo, Harry inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

Tenía un plan.

Un plan que lo haría dejar de soñar con esos ojos sombríos y hacer que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

Sonrió para sí mismo. 

La gente se quedá sin ideas para difundir rumores estúpidos sobre él y sería tratado como uno de ellos nuevamente. Al menos eso esperaba...

La noche anterior, después de despertarse, estaba tan angustiado que había reflexionado seriamente sobre si tomar o no alguna terapia en Saint Mungo's. Incluso consideró la posibilidad de escapar de Hogwarts y esconderse en un lugar apartado donde esos ojos sin fondo, finalmente dejarían de perseguirlo. Incluso pensó en maneras de dejar de dormir, o robar la poción del sueño sin sueños, del stock Madame Pomfrey, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no detendría sus sueños.

Afortunadamente, se las arregló para encontrar una solución diferente y, algo aliviado, finalmente logró dormir un poco.

Ahora, con renovada esperanza en su corazón, Harry se vistió en silencio, no queriendo despertar a Ron y Neville. Dean y Seamus se habían mudado a otra habitación. Algunas tonterías sobre no querer despertarse con algo duro en el culo.

Idiotas.

Completamente vestido, Harry salió de la Sala Común y se escabulló por el pasillo que conducía a la torre occidental. No sabía exactamente dónde encontrar la entrada al dormitorio de Ravenclaw, pero recordó que siempre desaparecían en esa área, en alguna parte.

Escondiéndose detrás de una esquina, se puso de pie y esperó.

Después de unos momentos, los primeros estudiantes comenzaron a bajar a desayunar. Las chicas iban en grupos, riendo. Harry había intentado, algunas veces, descubrir por qué las chicas siempre se ríen cuando se mueven en grupos de más de dos personas. Sospechaba que probablemente se reían de cada chico que conocían. Fue, en realidad, bastante desconcertante. Mientras continuaba mirando y esperando, varios otros estudiantes fueron con sus narices pegadas a los libros.

Luego, vio al que había estado esperando, un personaje colorido cuya nariz no estaba en un libro, sino en una revista extremadamente censurada titulada "The Quibbler".

-¡Pst! ¡Luna! - siseó, escondiéndose detrás de la esquina del corredor e intentando asegurarse de que nadie más pudiera verlo. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre.

-¡Aquí! - Harry agitó su mano para llamar su atención. Luna sonrió inconscientemente y luego fue al lugar donde se escondía. Él la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia las sombras.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry - Preguntó con voz soñadora. - Al principio pensé que era un Nargle, pero luego te vi. ¿Sueles acercarte a las personas de esta manera?

-Luna - la interrumpió, queriendo ir directamente al grano. -Quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Yo? Oh, Harry, sería un placer. - Luna se inclinó hacia él. - Mientras no me pidas que te muestre las guaridas de las dagas arrugadas. Son realmente peligrosas.

-No. Nada de eso - aseguró Harry, tratando de encontrar paciencia con su excentricidad. - No - repitió enfáticamente, tratando de poner en palabras lo que no quería pasar por su garganta. - Luna... ¿Me gustaría preguntarte si aceptas ser mi novia? - finalmente se las arregló.

Si esperaba una gran sorpresa y una sonrisa tímida, una reacción típica a cualquier otra chica que le propusiera algo así, había olvidado que Luna no era "ninguna otra" chica, y lo que para los demás era típico y ordinario, para ella se convirtió en algo completamente impredecible Ella solo frunció el ceño y suspiró ruidosamente. "Oh, no hay problema. Pensé que sería algo más importante".

Harry se preguntó brevemente, como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, cómo funcionaba el cerebro de esta chica. Luna era probablemente la única persona en toda la escuela que podía asombrarlo.

Bueno, tal vez no sea la única...

-Entonces... estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad? - él pidió confirmación.

-Por supuesto - asintió con la cabeza, sus aretes de rábano brillando a la luz de las antorchas. – Felizmente fingiré que soy tu novia, para que todos te dejen en paz.

Harry, asombrado, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo… lo supiste?

-Es obvio - lo interrumpió ella. - No me hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia si no fuera necesario.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Avergonzado, miró hacia abajo y le sonrió en disculpa. Luna respondió con una sonrisa indulgente, aquella que se le envía al niño que han pillado haciendo travesuras.

El Gryffindor miró de cerca a la Ravenclaw parado frente a él.

Luna era realmente muy bonita. Una sonrisa delicada y gentil siempre jugaba en sus labios. Tenía el pelo muy largo y rubio brillante, y grandes ojos azules de ensueño.

Una muestra clara de la oposición al Profesor de Pociones.

Sí, fue una buena elección, pensó Harry, sonriendo con satisfacción. Luna sería su novia, la gente dejaría de considerarlo gay y pervertido, y se le permitiría regresar a su vida normal. Tal vez incluso enamorarse de Luna.

De repente, las cejas de Luna se juntaron y la duda apareció en sus ojos. Ella se inclinó hacia él y susurró conspiradoramente: Si voy a ser tu novia... ¿significa que tendremos que tener relaciones sexuales entre nosotros?

-¡No, no, claro que no! - Harry rápidamente negó, sus mejillas ardiendo de nuevo.

-Oh, bien - Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio. - Porque no eres mi tipo.

***

Harry Potter, el chico que quiere a Snape, había encontrado una novia. La noticia provocó acaloradas discusiones entre los estudiantes. Harry sospechaba que esta era la reacción que recibiría de ellos y estaba bastante satisfecho con eso.

Entre otras cosas discutidas sobre él y Luna en los pasillos, fue que su novia era la chica más excéntrica de la escuela. Razón que explicaba el hecho de que solo ella podía soportar las ideas pervertidas de Potter.

La primera vez que Harry caminó con Luna por los pasillos, sosteniendo su mano, la gente comenzó a susurrar y señalarlos con los dedos. Sin embargo, no les prestó atención. O al menos trató de no hacerlo. Sabía que, al comienzo de esta farsa, las cosas serían difíciles, pero creía que todo, eventualmente, funcionaría de alguna manera.

Siempre trató de besar a Luna frente a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Nunca de una manera íntima y profunda, no. Fueron besos más suaves y rápidos en la mejilla y, de vez en cuando, en la comisura de la boca. La piel de Luna era suave y cálida, y sus labios sabían al caramelo más dulce de Honeydukes.

Hermione, sin embargo, cuando descubrió la verdad sobre el plan, se indignó porque Harry estaba usando a Luna, incluso después de que Harry le había explicado que Luna era consciente de todo. Hermione no habló con Harry por el resto del día y luego tuvo una conversación con Luna sobre su sentido de dignidad. Ron había dicho que era un buen plan, lo que en consecuencia hizo que Hermione no hablara con él por el resto del día también.

Salir con Luna, fue como un viaje a un zoológico muy anormal mezclado con una casa embrujada en la que te guió un curador que tenía un complejo de conspiración.

Luna le contaba, sin parar, historias asombrosas de especímenes inusuales de animales raros, y le presentaba a Harry los secretos más oscuros de las salas del Ministerio de Magia, que fueron rastreados por su padre, quien arriesgó su vida por la información. Más allá de eso, sin embargo, ella era una muy buena "novia". Le dio a Harry regalos hechos a mano, como un medallón hecho con la corona de una botella, encantada para que revelara todas las criaturas invisibles que podrían dañar. Ella le permitió todo, nunca se quejó del hecho de que le dedicaba muy poco tiempo a ella, o de que no la llevaba a citas.

Harry sintió que no podía ser mejor. En realidad, a veces sentía que ni siquiera tenía novia y estaba feliz por eso. Varias veces, era cierto, quería besarla de manera íntima, pero era algo que sabía que nunca podría hacer. Luna era agradable, pero no podía provocar ninguna emoción, o incluso un latido acelerado. Le molestó a Harry, pero pensó que tal vez siempre fue así al principio y que esto cambiaría más tarde. Al menos eso esperaba.

Sintió que su vida finalmente, aunque lentamente, había vuelto a la normalidad, salvo una cosa. Una persona en realidad. Uno que nunca le dio paz.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía los ojos negros y siniestros de su sueño. Y con ellos aparecía la cara. 

Esa cara.

Horrorizado por el latido de su corazón y las mejillas brillantes, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Él jadeó, tratando de calmarse y concentrarse en otra cosa.

Se dio cuenta de que cada vez que se olvidaba de sí mismo, sus ojos se dirigían hacia la mesa del personal, donde Severus Snape estaba sentado con una expresión inaccesible en su rostro. Envuelto en su capa negra, como si quisiera disociarse del resto del mundo, lanzó una mirada siniestra a todos los estudiantes y profesores. Harry trató de luchar contra cada uno, pero sintió que con cada mirada lanzada por los ojos de acero de Snape, había perdido, y no se podía hacer nada al respecto. La curiosidad y un extraño sentimiento que ardía en su corazón parecían asumir el control.

Caminando por el pasillo, abrazaría a Luna y casi saltaría cuando detectara un fragmento de una capa negra brillante, que casi siempre resultó ser la túnica de uno de los otros estudiantes. Le molestaba y lo preocupaba cada vez más.

Maldijo a Snape, a esa poción estúpida, sus sueños y sobre todo a sí mismo.

Antes, ni siquiera podía mirar al Maestro de Pociones, y ahora era una silueta negra llamativa cada vez que aparecía en el campo de visión de Harry.

_“¡No, no lo mires!”_, se castigó a sí mismo, obligándose a girar la cabeza antes de que Snape notara algo. No siempre tuvo éxito. A veces, los ojos de ébano de Snape se encontraron con los esmeralda de Harry y luego lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse, maldecir su hiperactivo corazón y apartar la mirada rápidamente, fingiendo que realmente estaba mirando en una dirección completamente diferente. Estaba demasiado lejos para leer algo en los ojos de Snape, pero no tenía la intención de hacerlo de todos modos.

Quería que el hombre desapareciera de su vida. Junto con todo lo que había soñado. Sintió que con cada mirada a Snape, su odio hacia él crecía y se acercaba lentamente a la frontera, lo que excedía lo que Harry más temía.

Después de la clase de Pociones del lunes, la próxima tendrá lugar el viernes. Neville todavía no había regresado del hospital. Habían pasado casi cuatro días.

Harry sintió una inquietud indefinida al pensar en la próxima clase de Pociones. Después de lo que le había sucedido, solo pensar en la clase, le causó tal horror, que se preguntó si tendría el coraje suficiente para asistir.

El tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de Snape y de lo que pudiera hacer.

Tenía miedo de sí mismo y de sus reacciones incomprensibles.

El miedo inundó su corazón y sus pulmones, oprimiéndolos, obligando a las piernas de Harry a doblarse debajo de él y a temblar sus manos.

¿Por qué no podía escapar de los sueños?

Nuevas visiones del ardiente y sensual sueño aún lo perseguían. Por tercera vez había soñado con Snape, y por tercera vez había llegado al clímax pensando en él. Incluso comenzó a pensar en el sabor de las sonrisas burlonas, sarcásticas y desagradables de Snape.

Ciertamente bastante diferente a los cálidos y dulces labios de Luna.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se reprendió por su forma de pensar, pero con menos furia de lo habitual.

-Me pregunto ¿qué se le ocurrirá a Snape, esta vez? - la voz de Ron rompió la niebla del sombrío pensamiento que rodeaba la mente de Harry. - Espero que no haya decidido envenenarme - pronunció, su rostro pálido y claramente visto en la oscuridad del corredor, del cual Snape pronto emergería.

No fue una larga espera.

Harry escuchó los pasos del profesor que se acercaba rápidamente. Los pasos eran largos, confiados y rápidos. Harry cerró los ojos, escuchando el ruido. Solo Snape caminaba así. El sonido de sus pasos, eran tan característicos, que si los escuchara en cualquier otro pasillo, siempre los reconocería.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio una silueta negra que ya se distinguía claramente del resto de la oscuridad. Snape parecía como si se estuviera materializando desde la penumbra, siendo parte de la oscuridad misma, y convirtiéndose en una forma tangible. Solo su cara y manos sobresalían ligeramente del negro que lo rodeaba todo. Su capa revoloteó detrás de él, trayendo a la mente de Harry la visión de que emergió del abismo de su sueño de pesadilla para cazar a su víctima indefensa, encantada por la peligrosa belleza del mal inminente.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando y mirando al Profesor de Pociones como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

_“¿Qué mierda me pasa?”,_ pensó, sorprendido cuando Snape se acercó al frente del aula esperando a los estudiantes. Harry giró su cabeza en la dirección opuesta, para no mirarlo. El profesor abrió la puerta del aula sin decir una palabra y esperó hasta que entraron los estudiantes. Harry pasó junto a él, mirándose los pies todo el tiempo, pero al pasar junto a Snape, un fuerte olor a ingredientes de pociones se mezcló con algo intoxcicante, que emanó del hombre, e hizo que la cabeza de Harry girara, por lo que casi chocó con la manija de la puerta.

Los Slytherin se echaron a reír y Harry se sonrojó, sentándose rápidamente en su escritorio sin mirar a su alrededor. Puso sus libros y otros accesorios en la mesa, maldiciéndose por estar tan distraído.

Por suerte, Snape no había dicho nada.

***

-Harry, ¿está todo bien? - Preguntó Hermione, mientras pelaba los frutos del Cedro Araña, uno de los componentes del Elixir Estirador, que estaban preparando para la lección de ese día.

-Sí, claro, todo está bien - respondió apresuradamente, pelando, junto con la piel de la fruta, una cantidad considerable de carne.

-No te ves muy bien - agregó, mirando la cara de su amiga con ojos ansiosos.

-Honestamente, pareces querer matar a alguien - dijo Ron, mirando con horror la fruta que Harry estaba pelando, solo quedaba el hoyo.

-¡No, no lo hago! - Harry siseó en protesta, sintiendo que probablemente explotaría desde adentro. Le temblaban las manos y se le había subido el corazón a la garganta.

Snape.

Cada vez, cuando Harry levantó los ojos, vio al hombre que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sospechaba que el profesor estaba planeando algo, y eso lo molestó terriblemente. Por el momento, no había hecho nada, pero probablemente solo estaba esperando la oportunidad de humillarlo públicamente, de nuevo.

-¡Ouch! - Harry siseó repentinamente, soltando el cuchillo de su mano. Se llevó el dedo cortado a la boca.

-¡Harry, déjame ver! - Hermione tomó su mano y miró la herida profunda que sangraba profusamente. - ¿En qué sigues pensando, que ni siquiera puedes sostener un cuchillo decentemente? - ella lo regañó.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. El corte ardía como el infierno, punzaba y quemaba. Pero no iría con Snape a decirle que abandonara la clase, para poder ir a la enfermería. Y estaba aún más horrorizado por la idea de que el propio profesor probablemente curaría su mano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - La voz fría y acerada, alcanzó los oídos de Harry justo cuando estaba cubierto por una sombra oscura. Se puso rígido y su corazón dejó de latir, tocado por un rayo de miedo inexplicable.

-Profesor, Harry se hirió en la mano - comenzó a explicar Hermione, al ver que su amigo aparentemente había olvidado cómo hablar. - ¿Podría…?

-¡Potter! - Snape la interrumpió, volviéndose hacia Harry. - Como de costumbre, no puede simplemente trabajar sin llamar la atención, ¿verdad?

Las palabras del profesor llegaron a Harry después de un rato, una vez que finalmente lograron atravesar el ruido de sus latidos salvajes y erráticos dentro de sus oídos y la niebla de temor que había envuelto su mente. Quería decir algo, pero sentía que tenía la lengua pegada al paladar. Ante sus ojos vio una túnica negra con una fila interminable de botones. Vio que la capa caía suavemente por la espalda y... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Una mano pálida con largos dedos extendiéndose hacia él.

-Deme su mano, Potter. 

Harry casi chilló ante la voz de barítono, de su profesor.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una varita, que apareció en la otra mano del hombre. No pudo hacer ningún gesto, y se quedó allí mirando horrorizado la mano extendida de Snape.

El aroma picante del hombre lo envolvió nuevamente y su cabeza comenzó a girar. Completamente inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo, levantó la mano izquierda. Su mirada vagó y encontró la mirada ardiente de ojos negros e insondables, que en sus sueños siempre lo conducían al delirio. Su mano temblorosa tocó los dedos fríos de Snape.

Lo que sucedió luego dejó a Harry estupefacto.

Su miembro se crispó espasmódicamente.

Con sorpresa en su rostro pálido, Harry sintió un doloroso calambre en las ingles. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas y que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo abismo de inconciencia dolorosa y nada podía salvarlo.

El asombro sin límites que ardía en sus ojos bien abiertos, hizo que una sombra cruzara la cara del profesor y, entre sus cejas, apareció una arruga.

_“¡Oh, Merlín. Lo sabe!_ “, pensó Harry en pánico, mirando hacia otro lado, alejando su mano con un repentino tirón. Agarró el cuchillo y comenzó a pelar la otra fruta.

-Estoy bien. No necesita..." - balbuceó. Pensó que probablemente moriría de vergüenza y horror. Su voz vaciló ligeramente con la última palabra, y en realidad podía sentir la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione.

-¡Entonces no me molestes de nuevo, Potter! - espetó el profesor, dándole la espalda y alejándose.

Harry sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, su ego en pedazos.

***

_"¿En qué me he metido?",_ Harry murmuró miserablemente para sí mismo, mientras limpiaba el séptimo armario en una fila. _"¿Por qué tuve que perder el control de mi temperamento?"_

Estaba cansado, sucio y sudoroso. Filch decidió hacerlo sufrir, ya que tenía la oportunidad de maltratar a Potter.

Harry estuvo limpiando durante dos días. El sábado, decidió limpiar los armarios en los niveles inferiores del castillo y el domingo, los niveles superiores. Solo quedaban dos armarios en las mazmorras. Cerró la puerta del séptimo armario y salió a buscar el siguiente.

La mazmorra estaba fría, pero Harry se mantuvo caliente y sudoroso por el fregado.

_“¿Por qué mi vida tiene que estar tan fastidiada?”, _pensó, mirando hoscamente el polvo y las telarañas, cubriendo cada superficie de la pequeña habitación. Puso el cubo de agua en el suelo y suspiró profundamente.

_¡Todo es culpa de Snape! Si no hubiera sido por él y su maldita poción, pasaría una velada agradable con Ginny, ¡en lugar de pasar por excrementos de ratas y telarañas!_

Harry, enojado, comenzó a barrer la basura y el polvo que cubrían el piso con una escoba y recoger telarañas del techo y las paredes.

_¡No hay nada atractivo en él! ¡Ni nada sexual!_

De repente vio los ojos de ébano en su mente, mirándolo con superioridad. Recordó que tuvo una sensación de ardor, cuando los dedos fríos de Snape le tocaron la mano. Un escalofrío incontrolable atravesó su cuerpo.

_“¡No significaba nada! ¡Nada en absoluto!”_

Lo sucedido en esa clase, dejó a Harry con ganas de arrancarse el pelo, con desesperación; cuanto más pensaba en lo que había sucedido, cómo había reaccionado ante Snape estando tan cerca...

Además, todavía recordaba la situación, cuando lo vió después de clase en el pasillo, y por supuesto tuvo que dejar su bolsa de libros justo a tiempo, cuando el hombre caminaba a su lado.

¡Fue un accidente! ¡No dejó caer la bolsa porque sintió un fragmento de la capa del profesor rozándolo, y entonces su pene se estremeció, y Harry casi gritó de horror. ¡Definitivamente no fue por eso!

¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Ni lo pienses! No podía permitirse hacerlo. Si lo hiciera, su corazón comenzaría a latir más fuerte de nuevo.

Con ruido en sus oídos y mareos arrastrándose sobre él, el calor devastó su cuerpo. Apoyó la frente contra la piedra fría, queriendo calmar las brasas ardientes dentro de sí mismo y comenzó a golpear la pared, repitiendo como un mantra:

_"¡Soy un estúpido, anormal, excéntrico, demente! Soy un estúpido…!"_

-Por primera vez, habla con sentido, Señor Potter. - La voz fría del Profesor de Pociones, atravesó la bruma de auto desprecio que Harry había acumulado a su alrededor. 

Se congeló, afectado por el terror.

_“¡Oh no!”_

"Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson.


	5. El Armario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among all the confusion Harry feels, the time comes when he will have to decide whether to give up or continue fighting against his wishes. What will decide him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content.

5\. El Armario

**_“Tal vez solo por esta noche._**  
_¡Podemos fingir que está bien! _  
¿Cuál es el precio que pago?   
¡No me importa lo que digan   
que quiero!”

-¡Soy un estúpido, anormal, excéntrico, demente! Soy un estúpido…!

"Por primera vez, habla con sentido, Señor Potter". La fría voz del Maestro de Pociones atravesó la bruma de odio hacia sí mismo que Harry había acumulado a su alrededor. Se congeló, afectado por el terror.

_¡Oh no!_

Cerró los ojos y sintió un dolor creciente, sordo y punzante en la cabeza.

_¡Por favor no!, _repitió en su mente, temeroso de mirar hacia atrás. Temía que si se daba la vuelta, entonces... ¿Qué? ¿Sus sueños se convertirían en realidad? Una cosa era soñar y otra muy distinta encontrarse con los sueños cara a cara. Los sueños deben seguir siendo lo que son. No deberían aparecer de repente detrás de ti, como si quisieran realizarse.   
Pero tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarse allí para siempre, esperando que el sueño desapareciera. Nunca lo haría. Siempre estaría ahí.

Tragando con dificultad, se volvió hacia el Profesor de Pociones que estaba en la puerta. La luz tenue y fría que venía del corredor, brillaba sobre la figura alta y oscura y se agitaba alrededor de su capa. Los ojos, ocultos en la sombra, se fijaron en Harry y lo inmovilizaron contra la pared, por lo que no pudo realizar ningún gesto. Snape solo estaba de pie, observando, simulando un fantasma oscuro, que evaluaba a su futura víctima. Pero no era el fantasma de sus sueños. Más bien, desus pesadillas. Harry sintió que la habitación había empezado a encogerse, como si algo la absorbiera dentro de sí misma. Con un aura amenazante, el Profesor de Pociones atrajo la oscuridad, haciendo que todo pareciera disminuir. Harry sintió que no podía respirar; como si tuviera que salir de allí ahora.

-Yo... -comenzó con una voz ronca. - No quiero molestar... Yo. Yo sólo me iré y terminaré más tarde... - Dio un paso hacia la salida, esperando que Snape se fuera, pero no lo hizo. Seguía allí parado, observando. No tenía la intención de dejar que Harry saliera de la habitación.

Sintiendo que la habitación se cerraba aún más sobre él, el corazón de Harry sintió que se rompería a través de su pecho cuando su respiración se quedó atrapada en sus pulmones. Él retrocedió contra la pared. No entendía por qué no se podía ir. Comenzó a perder la cordura. - Yo solo... tenía que limpiar los armarios, porque el señor Filch lo ordenó. Como castigo por haber golpeado a M-Malfoy y la Profesora McGonagall me amonestó… - balbuceó indefenso mirando al suelo y sin atreverse a mirar siquiera los zapatos negros del profesor. – No lo sabía... yo… me… tengo que… ir, si...

-¡Cállese! - La voz amenazante de acero de Snape interrumpió el torrente de palabras e hizo que Harry casi se mordiera la lengua.

Sí, tenía muchas ganas de salir de ahí. Escapar de la dominación de la atmósfera viscosa y pesada. Pero su única forma de escape, fue bloqueada por el Profesor de Pociones, quien aparentemente no tenía intención de dejarlo ir.   
Durante muchos días había logrado evitar encontrarse con Snape a solas.   
_“¿Por qué Snape lo miraba tan extrañamente? ¿Por qué su presencia hizo que se sintiera paralizado, incapaz de moverse? ¿Por qué sintió que sus pies estaban enraizados en el piso de piedra?”_

_“¡Vete por favor! ¡Vete!”, _rogó en su mente. Pero parecía que todos los buenos espíritus lo habían abandonado, dejándolo a merced de un hombre a quien, por el momento, temía más que una gran cantidad de Mortífagos con Voldemort a la cabeza.

Snape, no solo no desapareció, sino que fue directamente a la habitación oscura a través de la puerta que, para horror de Harry, se cerró de golpe detrás de él y mostró el brillo rojo pálido de los hechizos de silencio y bloqueo.

Ominosa oscuridad misteriosa.

_“¡Él quiere matarme!”, _pensó Harry en pánico, empujándose aún más en la pared. Levantó la vista en la oscuridad, tratando de evaluar la situación, pero no vio nada en absoluto. Estaba rodeado por una oscuridad viciosa, cargada de intenciones tácitas. Se dio cuenta de que Snape dejó de moverse y, después de un rápido hechizo no verbal, un par de velas en los estantes ardieron con un resplandor vibrante, iluminando la figura oscura que parecía emerger directamente de la penumbra generalizada.

El tiempo de repente se detuvo.

La luz de las velas se reflejaba en los ojos fríos que miraban directamente a Harry, y parecía perforar su cuerpo y alma, inmovilizándolo contra la pared y no permitiéndole girar la cabeza. Mechones negros de cabello cayeron sobre la delgada cara con los rasgos afilados y ásperos, y los labios se apretaron amenazadoramente, aunque uno tendría la impresión de que detrás vagaba una sonrisa oscura. Una sonrisa de promesa inminente.

Harry sabía que estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón loco y apenas podía recuperar el aliento. La sangre latía por sus venas, enganchando el calor en su cuerpo y finalmente despejó su atónita mente.

El horror de toda la situación finalmente se hundió.

Él y Snape. Solos. En el armario oscuro. Las puertas mágicamente cerradas y selladas.

_“Voy a morir”_, fue lo que pasó por su mente cuando el Profesor de Pociones dio un paso hacia él, y Harry percibió el familiar aroma picante, reforzado por algo amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo. Sólo un paso más. Y otro. El hombre ya estaba frente a él. Harry podía sentir el aliento caliente en su rostro. Los ojos negros se estrecharon peligrosamente y las cejas oscuras se unieron.

Harry pensó que su corazón iba a saltar de su pecho. Sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él, y Harry, con toda la fuerza de su voluntad, se obligó a apartar los ojos de la mirada aguda y penetrante. En el momento en que lo hizo, el peso fue quitado de su corazón... y hombros, pero no por mucho tiempo. Las manos, como cuchillas, atraparon su rostro firmemente, que se volvió violentamente hacia el rostro amenazante de Snape.

Harry quiso morir.

En cambio, tuvo que ponerse de pie, presionarse contra la pared, sentir el aliento caliente y mirar los ojos profundos e insondables de Snape, que parecían romper su alma en pedazos, examinar cada uno y penetrar cada rincón y grieta en busca de algo que fuera escondido en lo profundo de su asustado corazón.

Harry clavó sus uñas en la pared, casi rompiéndolas, tratando de defenderse de esta mirada penetrante. Pero lo único que podía hacer era apretar los dientes e intentar no hundirse en el suelo. No podía permitir que Snape encontrara el extraño e incontrolable sentimiento que dominaba todos sus pensamientos y acciones. El que lo confundió y causó todos esos sueños que lo atormentaban por la noche, que siempre terminaban de la misma manera: con la mano apretada fuertemente en su pene, mientras se corría, abrumado por el placer, mientras su cabeza se apretaba contra la almohada, y lágrimas de miedo le erizaban los ojos. Y ahora, este sentimiento estaba despierto y luchó y tiró, tratando de salir de él.

Estaba sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez, que sus sentidos no podían registrarlas todas.

La extraña frialdad del cuerpo de Snape, tan cerca de él.

Harry reprimió un gemido, cuando un fuerte espasmo sacudió su cuerpo.

Los ojos negros, penetrando su alma. Mordaces. Hipnotizándolo.

La inteligencia de esos ojos, se hizo más fuerte. Parecían más… hermosos. Y el toque de esas manos frías, sosteniendo su rostro con fuerza.

El pene de Harry se estremeció y casi lo hizo caer, horrorizado por la reacción de su propio cuerpo.

El aliento caliente de Snape rozando sus labios.

Algo explotó dentro de Harry. Él gimió prolongadamente, derrotado; y sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

Ya no podía pelear.

Al final, no pudo resistirse.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron.

Encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Una de las manos frías soltó la cara de Harry y se movió hacia abajo, deteniéndose por un momento en su corazón, que latía tan rápido que sintió que Harry había corrido al menos, un par de millas.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Se rindió y permitió que este sentimiento lo poseyera. Podía sentir el calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. En su piel, una chispa comenzó a vagar, y la tensión en su ingle, hizo que sus piernas se doblaran debajo de él. Todo su cuerpo estaba gritando, rogando por el toque. Por el alivio. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no había miedo, vergüenza o resentimiento en ellos. Sus ojos brumosos ardían de lujuria.

Todas las máscaras cayeron, las cadenas cedieron y las puertas se rompieron y la conciencia de Harry se precipitó como una montaña rusa, sin obstáculos y asaltada como una cascada.

Harry nunca, en toda su vida, había deseado a nadie tanto como a este hombre en ese momento.

Snape deslizó su mano por el pecho de Harry, luego su estómago, luego su abdomen, y se detuvo en su entrepierna. El miembro de Harry, ahora bastante duro, se estremeció bajo el material de sus pantalones y ropa interior, rogando por el toque. Harry contuvo el aliento, perdido en las profundidades insondables de los ojos del Profesor de Pociones. Trató de forzar a su cuerpo a no temblar tanto, porque apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus pies, sus piernas se doblaban debajo de él.

Tan pronto como los dedos de Snape comenzaron a desabotonar lentamente su pantalón, Harry se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza, que casi le sacó sangre en un esfuerzo por controlarse. Sabía que bajo la máscara dura, fría y compuesta, Snape se reía de él y de sus debilidades.

Sin embargo, ahora no le importaba. No le importaba nada. Solo le importaba la mano del hombre, que se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones como una serpiente y se detuvo a milímetros de la erección de Harry, que se retorcía con impaciencia.

Los ojos oscuros se entrecerraron y en ellos apareció una nueva nota. Una nota de expectativa y despreocupación. Snape estaba jugando con él.

Harry gimió, y el deseo que había aparecido en su rostro se convirtió en lujuria casi demente. Su sangre palpitaba en su cabeza, y las oleadas de brasas ardientes abrumaron su cuerpo, una y otra vez, causando calambres dolorosos en su abdomen. Se movió con inquietud y empujó sus caderas, deseoso por el toque de Snape. Su cuerpo estaba rogando. La mano de Snape cayó ligeramente hacia atrás, acariciando suavemente el material, que bajo la dolorosa erección de Harry, estaba pulsando. Harry gimió, cerrando los ojos con un anhelo desesperado que ardía en él y no podía cumplirse.

Ya no podía pelear consigo mismo. De su boca salió un gemido ronco y angustiado:

-Por favor…

Harry levantó sus ojos ardientes. Una de las cejas de Snape se levantó significativamente en silenciosa pregunta.

_¡Oh, qué cruel era!_

-Por favor, tócame...", - tartamudeó incoherentemente, sabiendo que si Snape lo obligaba a decirlo de nuevo, no lo soportaría y atraería la mano de Snape hacia su erección.

Pero fue suficiente. Vio un brillo demoníaco en los ojos del hombre que parecía resaltar las profundidades de la oscuridad de sus pupilas. Luego, la mano de Snape se deslizó inmediatamente bajo el material de los bóxers, y los dedos fríos se envolvieron alrededor del miembro caliente y pulsante de Harry y el mundo entero explotó.

Harry sintió que se ahogaba en un mar delirante, que inundó su mente y su cuerpo.

La mano de Snape acarició el pene tembloroso y espasmódico de Harry. Harry se estaba muriendo de placer. Fuertes sentidos y oleadas de deleite fluyeron por su cuerpo, generados por la mano fría que se movía cada vez más rápido. Harry abrió la boca en gritos silenciosos, agarrando con avidez el aire, y de su garganta salió un gemido prolongado que no pudo resistir. Hundido en la oscuridad de los ojos del Profesor de Pociones, no pudo girar la cabeza.

_“Quiero ahogarme en ellos, mientras me llevas...”_

El eco de las palabras que había pronunciado hace apenas una semana, volvió a él con un impacto tan fuerte que sintió una nota de diversión en lo profundo de su alma. Su fría conciencia interna llegó repentinamente a conclusiones sorprendentes: estaba de pie aquí, en este armario oscuro, en el abrazo de Severus Snape, el profesor más odiado de la escuela y, quien lo condujo al delirio con movimientos rápidos y prácticos, y Harry soltaba jadeos y gemidos. Quejidos dominados por el deseo que sentía por el hombre. Esta situación le parecía tan absurda; que si su mente no estuviera ocupada por la sensación de experimentar el placer que Snape le estaba dando, se habría echado a reír.

De repente, la mano que sostenía la barbilla de Harry se soltó y se deslizó lentamente por su pecho, luego se deslizó debajo de su camisa y le pellizcó suavemente un pezón.

Harry aulló, atravesado por un dolor repentino, y su cuerpo se sacudió nuevamente y golpeó contra la pared. Nunca había pensado que esta parte del cuerpo pudiera ser tan sensible.

Al siguiente pellizco casi se hundió en las piedras frías, el dolor del placer era demasiado intenso en su cuerpo febril. En el último momento, el brazo de Snape lo agarró, aprisionando a Harry en su fuerte agarre entre las piedras de la pared y su cuerpo frío.

El recuerdo de su primer sueño, pasó por la mente de Harry.

_“Pero, ¡dulce Merlín! - ¡Era real!”_

Cuando la mano de Snape lo llevaba al orgasmo, todo su cuerpo se inundó de calor. Agarró el brazo de Snape, apretó la bata negra entre sus dedos y presionó su rostro en el pecho de Snape, gimiendo de angustia y placer al mismo tiempo.

El aroma excitante del cuerpo de Snape atravesó sus fosas nasales y lo mareó deliciosamente.

Snape, como si sintiera que Harry se estaba acercando, aumentó su ritmo, y el cuerpo de Harry gritó con impaciencia. Con un último suspiro, todo lo que Harry pudo pensar fue que Snape realmente era un Maestro de algo más que Pociones.

Y luego hubo una explosión. La explosión de un fuego ardiente. Una explosión de colores y sonidos.

Harry escuchó su grito cuando la abrumadora ola de éxtasis inundó sus sentidos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, poseía su delgado cuerpo y lo sacudió como una marioneta. Sus dedos se clavaron en el brazo de Snape y las lágrimas cayeron sobre el cofre del Maestro de Pociones. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, su piel estaba ardiendo, y su mente estaba gimiendo de placer. Harry no creía poder soportarlo; moriría de alegría. Podía sentir su pene escupiendo chorros de líquido blanco que cubrían la mano calentada por la fricción, de Snape.

Harry había olvidado cómo pensar. Había olvidado por completo dónde estaba, o qué estaba haciendo. Había olvidado todo lo que sabía hasta ahora. Su clímax en la mano de Snape, él aferrándose a su túnica, ‘volvió a nacer’, descubriendo la existencia de las maravillas de la vida, de las que no tenía idea, hasta ahora.

Cuando la última ola de placer vibró de su cuerpo, Snape lo soltó de repente, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Las piernas de Harry se doblaron debajo de él y lentamente se dejó caer al suelo, apoyándose en Snape, mientras aún sostenía la túnica negra. Cayó de rodillas y temblaba, incapaz de respirar o abrir los ojos.

Con dificultad, recuperó lentamente sus sentidos, el eco de su orgasmo todavía vibraba a través de su cuerpo. Estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, y mucho menos, pensar en cómo calmar su corazón que latía rápidamente o forzar a sus músculos agotados, a trabajar. Quería levantarse, realmente lo intentó, pero no pudo. Al final, logró ganar la batalla con su cuerpo, levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Lo que vio, hizo que volviera su temor. Él palideció y su corazón, que se había calmado lentamente, saltó a su garganta.

Miró directamente al pene erecto y turgente del Profesor de Pociones, que se cernía sobre la túnica negra.

Una sorpresa ilimitada lo golpeó y Harry no pudo hablar, ni siquiera pensar en algo que decir. Sus ojos se dispararon, deseando leer una respuesta de la cara de Snape y, para su horror, la encontró. Los ojos negros y ardientes que miraban a Harry, con cejas oscuras arqueadas, inconscientemente le dieron a Harry un claro mensaje:_ "¿Qué estás esperando?"_

Sintió que estaba envuelto por una oleada de vergüenza. Volvió a mirar el pene de Snape y se mordió el labio mientras se sonrojaba, intentando calmar el creciente pánico en él.

¿Realmente quería que Harry lo hiciera?

Vio el contorno del escaso vello oscuro que rodeaba el pene de Snape. Sus ojos estaban examinando minuciosamente y absorbiendo con avidez esta increíble vista, imprimiéndola en su memoria. De la tapa del miedo que parecía haberlo abrumado al principio, la lujuria comenzó a aparecer. Miró fijamente el miembro de Snape y sus ojos brillaron febrilmente.

Tratando de luchar contra la vergüenza y el miedo que raspaban el borde de su mente, Harry tragó saliva y levantó la mano y envolvió cuidadosamente el pene duro y ardiente de Snape. Para Harry, su mano parecía tan pequeña en comparación con el tamaño de la erección del hombre. Pensó por un momento, que para cubrirlo todo, desde la cabeza hasta la empuñadura, necesitaría tres manos. Este pensamiento hizo girar su cabeza. Sus ojos estudiaron cuidadosamente la cabeza roja, suave y gruesa de ese miembro, las venas hinchadas que se extienden a lo largo de la carne. Sintió la sangre latir en su mano, cada vez más caliente, palpitante.

_“Tan ardiente”_, Harry pronunció sin aliento en su mente, recordando la frescura del cuerpo del Snape, cuando lo presionó y lo tocó con los dedos. Este fue un marcado contraste.

De repente, Harry se encontró con ganas de probar el calor de Snape. Actuando instintivamente, abrió la boca y lamió la cabeza, dejando un rastro húmedo y brillante de saliva. Quedó fascinado cuando vio el miembro de Snape temblar bajo su toque y escuchar el gemido silencioso y amortiguado de su profesor.

Sonrió para sí mismo con satisfacción.

Ese suave miembro, sabía amargo y salado al mismo tiempo, y se sentía cálido y agradable. La lengua de Harry volvió a lamer la cabeza y la bajó cuidadosamente, pero esta vez el hombre no emitió ningún sonido.

La mente de Harry, llena de vergüenza, miedo y deseo, registró el silencio. Tenía que hacerlo mejor. Quería ser recompensado con ese maravilloso gemido de nuevo.

Cegado por la lujuria, pasó su lengua por toda la enorme extensión de carne rígida. Lo probó con cada golpe de lengua y se perdió en las sensaciones. A través de su mente nublada rasgó la rápida respiración de Snape. _“¡A él le gustó!”_

El alma de Harry se sumergió en la agonía del éxtasis, absorbiendo todo de Snape.

De repente sintió dedos tocando su cabello. Gimió suavemente y Snape sacudió un poco sus caderas. Un momento después, presionó su erección contra los labios de Harry, exigiendo la entrada, a lo que Harry no tuvo más remedio que abrirle la boca y acogerlo, mientras se preguntaba frenéticamente, ¿cómo encajaría algo tan grande en su boca. 

El pene de Snape se hundió en la boca de Harry, llegando hasta su garganta. Harry se atragantó e intentó tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás, pero Snape le sostuvo la cabeza, con fuerza, con los dedos apretados en su cabello, sin permitir ningún movimiento. El siguiente impulso envió lágrimas a los ojos de Harry. Tosiendo, se agarró a la túnica negra y la apretó con fuerza, dándole a Snape, la señal para detenerse.

No lo quería así. No quería que Snape solo se follara la boca. Pero si tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistir, entonces su cuerpo ya no lo escuchaba. Parecía saber exactamente lo que quería y Harry se preguntó brevemente a qué conduciría todo esto.

Cedió. Aflojó las manos y abrió la boca para recibir otro empuje.

El miembro de Snape llenó la boca de Harry. El Profesor de Pociones, aparentemente sintiendo que había sido capaz de romperlo, retiró la mano de la cabeza de Harry, pero Harry no retrocedió. Cogió el pene caliente con los dedos y lentamente apartó la polla de su boca el tiempo suficiente para respirar y tragar, luego la atrajo nuevamente hacia adentro y se la llevó a la garganta, sólo que ésta vez, no tan profundo, para no ahogarse.

Él quería a Snape. Quería probarlo. Todo de él. Quería darle el mismo placer que había experimentado hace unos momentos.

Retrocediendo un poco, complació la cabeza resbaladiza con sus labios y la chupó, deseando sacar de Snape más de lo que le había dado hasta ahora. Escuchó un gemido proveniente de la boca del hombre y Harry sintió una emoción de logro.

Sí, quería escuchar los gemidos de Snape. ¡Gemidos y gritos de éxtasis que estaba causando!

Harry aceleró sus atenciones, queriendo escuchar más y más fuerte. Empujó la polla hinchada y palpitante de Snape hasta su garganta, mientras la chupaba y acarició suavemente los testículos cálidos, con su mano libre. Los gemidos aumentaron. La mente aturdida de Harry los percibió desde lejos. Después de un tiempo, los dientes se unieron a los labios y la lengua, provocando con cuidado la piel sensible en la cabeza húmeda y caliente. Fue galardonado con un largo y oscuro gruñido de placer.

Con ojos brumosos y llenos de lujuria, Harry levantó la vista, queriendo ver la cara de Snape. Los brillantes ojos de mármol negro, lo miraron directamente y admiraron la vista con hambre y codicia, que casi hizo que Harry se desmayara. Sin apartar los ojos de la mirada febril, Harry aumentó el ritmo, casi tragando la polla de Snape por completo, mientras acariciaba la parte inferior, que sus labios no pudieron cubrir. Su lengua y dientes se burlaron de la cabeza brillante cuando Harry la sacó por un momento para recuperar el aliento, solo para volver a sumergirlo en el cálido y dispuesto interior de su boca.

La visión de Harry era borrosa, pero observó cómo la cara del hombre, sufría espasmos de placer. Las facciones siempre duras, se suavizaron, pero los ojos no habían perdido nada de su oscuridad.

Harry cerró los ojos, lamiendo con avidez el miembro ‘al rojo vivo’, antes de saborear repentinamente el sabor fuerte de esperma, en su lengua. 

Su corazón gritó de felicidad.

¡Estaba cerca de llevar al Profesor de Pociones, al orgasmo!

Harry agarró la túnica negra de las caderas de Snape y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo atrajo hacia sí y tragó la polla temblorosa, empujándola hasta su garganta todo lo que pudo. Cuando escuchó el fuerte y ronco gemido del hombre, el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció cuando Snape tembló. Ahogado, Harry quiso retirar su cabeza, pero luego sintió que las manos de Snape lo agarraban del cabello y mantenían su cabeza en su lugar. La boca de Harry se llenó con el sabor agridulce de la corrida del hombre. Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos debido a la falta de aire y el sabor, pero el agarre no se soltó. Temblando junto con el cuerpo del Profesor de Pociones, se rindió y dejó de resistirse.   
Comenzó a tragar, sintiendo pequeños chorros de líquido caliente, fluyendo, mientras el orgasmo de Snape disminuía. 

Algunas gotas se filtraron de sus labios inexpertos y gotearon por la barbilla de Harry.

En el segundo siguiente, Harry sintió un doloroso tirón en el pelo. Asombrado, inclinó la cabeza, antes de que Snape tirara de nuevo, obligándolo a tragarlo todo. Hasta la última gota.

Cuando el ojiverde tragó todo, Snape lo liberó de su agarre de hierro, mientras el suave miembro del profesor, se retiraba de su boca.   
Harry jadeó, tomando todo el aire que pudo. Sintió que un rastro húmedo restante de esperma, resbaló por su barbilla, hasta la garganta.

Cuando el Profesor de Pociones se abrochó los pantalones, agarró la barbilla de Harry y la levantó. Los ojos verdes miraron la cara de Snape, que estaba pintada con una expresión de absoluto triunfo y oscura satisfacción. Snape curvó su dedo sobre la garganta y la barbilla de Harry, recogiendo el líquido tibio que había escapado, y se lo metió en la boca. Harry cuidadosamente lamió su dedo, sin quitar su mirada de la cara de Snape. Harry gimió suavemente cuando el hombre retiró su dedo.

En la cara de Snape apareció una sonrisa fría y calculadora.

-Fue agradable, señor Potter.

Harry contuvo el aliento. 

De repente se dio cuenta de que eran las primeras palabras de Snape, desde que llegó al armario. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su lengua se atascó en su garganta. _“¿Qué podía decir?”. _Ninguna palabra sería capaz de expresar cómo se sentía ahora. Había un desorden completo en su cabeza, que sospechaba que nunca lo resolvería.

Sin embargo, a través del ruido en su cabeza, el mareo y la niebla viscosa que rodeaban su mente, se filtró un pensamiento claro: su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Snape dio un paso atrás y le lanzó una mirada helada y burlona.

Harry sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Era como si la mirada lo azotara y le cortara la piel. Como si fuera mordido brutalmente.

Algo en él comenzó a gritar. Rogar. Pero no sabía qué. _“¿Para que Snape no se fuera? ¿Para que él le diga algo más? ¿Para que no lo deje aquí? ¿Para que no lo mire así? ¿Para que él haga algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?”_

Pero fue demasiado tarde. No había nada más que agregar. Snape le dirigió una última mirada despectiva, se apartó de la figura de Harry, que seguía arrodillado en el suelo, abrió la puerta y desapareció detrás de ella, dejándolo solo en el oscuro y frío armario.

Harry estaba sorprendido y confundido mientras miraba la puerta por la que Snape había desaparecido, e intentaba entender lo que había sucedido. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas, tanto que se sintió repugnantemente mareado. Su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho y su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente por los escalofríos alternados de calor y frío. En su mente, los pensamientos confusos se agitaban.

_“¿Realmente había sucedido? ¿Habían Snape y él hecho... eso?”_

Una ola ardiente y abrumadora de terror atravesó dolorosamente su corazón.

_“Acabo de hacerle sexo oral al Profesor de Pociones_”, pensó, con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror y la conmoción. De repente, sintió que todo ardía y, en su boca, la amargura de la vergüenza, mezclado con el sabor todavía fresco del semen de Severus Snape, permaneció. Su mente no podía comprenderlo todo, y Harry vagó en su conciencia, tratando de encontrar recuerdos y poder entender dónde estaba, qué acababa de suceder, dónde estaba Snape y por qué se sentía tan humillado.

Apretó sus temblorosos puños y se mordió el labio mientras su garganta se contraía. Se tragó las lágrimas y miró la puerta abierta.

Durante un tiempo se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra en un armario oscuro y esperó con esperanza.

Snape no regresó.

"Kinda I want to" by Nine Inch Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Snape couldn't resist either.  
What do you think?


	6. Oscuridad

6\. Oscuridad

_“Estoy buscando respuestas, _  
porque algo no está bien.   
Sigo las señales,   
estoy cerca del fuego.”

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando cortar el camino hacia las imágenes y recuerdos que regresaban a él, y ahogar el bombardeo de sus pensamientos.   
Era casi de mañana, el cielo afuera, había comenzado a iluminarse, si podría llamarse así. Parecía un negro aterciopelado que se transformaba lentamente en una tinta granada. Sintió un calor cálido y un frío penetrante en el interior al mismo tiempo. El sentimiento de amarga vergüenza ya se había evaporado de su mente, y una agradable satisfacción, luchaba contra un miedo paralizante. Sintió que su corazón se partía por la mitad y que ambas partes no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Sentía que podía simplemente quedarse allí, envuelto en la oscuridad y esperar el resultado.

¿Qué mitad ganaría? 

Había un empate, por ahora.

Ron y Neville roncaban, probablemente soñando con cosas buenas. Pero Harry no pudo dormir. Todos los eventos, que se extendieron como una avalancha a través de su ya confundida vida, hace solo unas horas, le hicieron preguntarse si alguna vez podría volver a dormir. Una vez que abrió los ojos, ante ellos prosperaron imágenes tan sugerentes, tan reales...   
Unos ojos oscuros y brillantes, emergiendo de la oscuridad. Una figura envuelta en túnicas ondulantes. Una mano larga y pálida sujetando su miembro. La erección roja y suave de Snape en su boca. Ésa mirada mordaz, despectiva y siniestra, junto una sonrisa burlona...

_¡No!_

Presionó sus manos contra sus ojos.

Por unos momentos jadeó fuertemente, tratando de controlar su respiración. Después de un tiempo, se quitó las manos de los ojos y las dejó sobre la sábana, mirando de nuevo a la oscuridad.

Todo volvió al principio. 

De nuevo vio una figura alta y amenazante parada en la puerta. Y la figura se acercaba a él...

Las mejillas de Harry se alumbraron, y las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron ligeramente en una mueca amarga, que debió haber sido una sonrisa, pero no se parecía a una. Ante sus ojos verdes, que miraban fijamente al techo, brillaron febrilmente, experimentando cada momento de esas visiones que se aglomeraban una y otra vez.

***

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? - La voz enojada de Hermione irrumpió en la mente de Harry, envuelta en niebla, y lo arrebató del letargo en el que estuvo toda la mañana. En su plato había unas salchichas que ni siquiera había tocado.

-Nada - murmuró, luchando con un abrupto ataque de náuseas. Por décima vez miró a la mesa del personal.

Snape no estaba en el desayuno. Harry agradeció a cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharlo.

Hasta ahora, no podía entender, cómo había llegado a la situación, que había tenido lugar ayer por la tarde en el armario. Por un lado, su mente estaba tratando de borrarlo de su memoria, por el otro, ésta, se aferraba a la oleada de calor y la idea del sabor de Snape, su olor, su cercanía embriagadora.

_¡Eso es imposible! No pudo haber sucedido. ¡Soñé todo!, _serepitió con vehemencia. Su mente no podía comprender tales sensaciones, y Harry no quería ayudar para entenderlo...

Las palabras: 'sexo oral, al Maestro de Pociones', aparecieron en su cabeza, alternadamente con las declaraciones de: '¡No, no sucedió! ¡Debo haberlo soñado! Y a veces, también aparecían pensamientos como: 'Fui abusado sexualmente por el profesor_. ¿Tal vez debería decirle a alguien sobre eso?_

Harry trató de imaginar una conversación hipotética con Dumbledore:

_-"... Snape se acercó a mí y me miró.  
___  
-¿Y qué pasó después, Harry?  
  
-Humm, tuve una erección solo por su aspecto.  
  
-Oh, ya veo.   
  
-Bueno, y luego... dije 'por favor, tócame.  
  
-Eso complica el asunto, Harry...  
  
-Y él me tocó. Y luego... le di sexo oral. Al final, sólo me dijo: 'Fue agradable, señor Potter'.   
  
-Apuesto a que quedó contento, Harry.  
  
-¿Y qué le parece, director?  
  
-¿Dónde sucedió esto?  
  
-¿En uno de los armarios.  
  
-¿En un armario? Es un lugar público.  
  
-No, si lo hiciéramos en el Gran Comedor, ese sería un lugar público.  
  
-Hmm... ¿Y cómo te sentiste después de eso, Harry?  
  
\- Tuve el mayor orgasmo de mi vida.  
  
-Bueno, entonces no veo el problema, Harry.  
  
-Gracias por escucharme, señor.”

Harry involuntariamente sonrió para sí mismo.

No. Sabía que nunca, jamás le diría a nadie sobre esto. Moriría de vergüenza si lo hiciera. Esta sería su carga secreta, sin importar que el peso no le permitiera olvidar.

Harry se odiaba por haber beber esa poción en clase. Se odiaba por sucumbir a las provocaciones de Snape. Se odiaba a sí mismo, por saber que habría hecho cualquier cosa por Snape, en el armario. Cualquier cosa que el hombre le hubiera pedido que hiciera. Y odiaba a Snape, porque ese bastardo lo sabía. Lo odiaba por su confianza, y Harry le había dado esa confianza.

Pero al mismo tiempo... tenía miedo. Tenía miedo, porque Snape conocía sus deseos. Tenía miedo, porque le daba poder a Snape sobre él, y el hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa. Y el mismo Harry le había dado esa autoridad junto con la confianza. Y temía que Snape lo usara en su contra.

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo y todo lo que lo había llevado al punto en el que estaba ahora.

_“¡Maldigo el momento, en que puse la maldita poción en mis labios y descubrí los deseos dentro de mí!”_

_…_

Cuando regresó al dormitorio el miércoles por la noche, todos estaban dormidos. Recordaba el olor del semen de Snape, del que no pudo deshacerse, incluso después de ducharse. Se sintió sucio, humillado y pisoteado pero, al mismo tiempo, su corazón cantaba con alegría. Había conseguido lo que había anhelado.  
Puede que no haya sucedido como en sus fantasías, pero fue solo el comienzo. Snape no podía pretender para siempre, que no sentía nada por Harry. Harry había visto el deseo en esa mirada ardiente; en los ojos negros del otro hombre...

Se estremeció, recordando la mano fría que acariciaba su pene, lo que lo había llevado al mayor orgasmo de su vida.   
Era diferente a hacerlo consigo mismo...

-"¡Harry! ¡Harry! - La voz de Hermione volvió a romper sus pensamientos.

-¡Deja de molestarme! - Gruñó. - ¿Qué? - Agregó, viendo el reproche en los ojos de su amiga. Estaba molesto, porque Hermione todavía le estaba hablando y no lo dejaba pensar.

-¿Qué te está pasando? - Escupió Hermione, haciendo una cara ofendida.

-¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada! ¡Deja de molestarme! ¡Déjame en paz! - Siseó Harry, apartando su plato, enojado, y levantándose abruptamente de su asiento.

Quería estar solo.

Vio que los ojos de Ron se habían ensanchado, sorprendido por la repentina explosión de Harry. El pelirrojo quería decir algo, pero su boca llena no le permitió hacerlo.

-Voy a limpiar el resto de los armarios - dijo Harry enojado, dándole la espalda a sus amigos y avanzando hacia la salida. No le importaba si los había ofendido o no. Ni siquiera esperó las protestas de Hermione. Podía sentir las miradas de los otros estudiantes sobre él, escoltándolo hacia la salida, entre ellos con una mirada intensa, Draco Malfoy, pero no le prestó atención.

Caminó por los pasillos rápidamente, temblando de nervios. No entendía de dónde provenía esa agresión, que se sentía tan enorme, que podría inundar los pasillos. Necesitaba soledad para pensar en todo el asunto con calma.

No estaba interesado en la victoria de ayer, de los Peddle Cannons, que era de lo que Ron había estado parloteando durante la comida. No quería escuchar sobre la pila de tarea, que Hermione le recordaba constantemente, y actualmente lo estaba molestando para que se apurara con la limpieza, porque sino, no tendría tiempo para hacer las tareas de las clases de mañana. No. Definitivamente, no estaba interesado en absoluto. 

De repente, todo se hizo a un lado. Lo más importante para él ahora, era lo que sucedió ayer por la noche en un armario pequeño y mohoso en las mazmorras frías y oscuras de Hogwarts. Ahora, todo lo que quería era pensar en eso. Ahora solo podía pensar en eso.

Sintió que su vida estaba cambiando radicalmente. No sabía exactamente qué implicaría ese cambio, pero seguramente Hogwarts no sería lo mismo que antes. Ahora, todo lo que miraba, estaba marcado por su obsesión con Severus Snape.

No pudo terminar de limpiar el armario. Simplemente no podía concentrarse en eso. Destrozado y conmocionado, salió del compartimento, se arrastró directamente al baño y se sentó allí hasta que estuvo seguro de que todos se habían ido a dormir. Y, cuando finalmente ascendió a los dormitorios para tratar de dormir, él mismo determinó que nunca más volvería a ese lugar que había sido testigo de su total humillación y también de su mayor éxtasis. Sabía que Argus Filch estaría enojado con él, pero nadie lo enviaría de nuevo allí, ni siquiera por la fuerza.

Pero todavía había un armario en la parte inferior del castillo, cerca de los dormitorios de Slytherin. Afortunadamente, el corredor en el que se encontraba, se alejó de la oficina de Snape. Y, temprano en la mañana, Harry todavía se sentía incómodo. Estaba tan conmocionado cuando vio a Snape en el pasillo ayer, que podría haber huido con un grito, o, peor aún, haberse desmayado por el susto.

Mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y bajando a las mazmorras, recordó que necesitaba llevar el cubo y el resto de las cosas de limpieza, que estaban en el armario al lado de la oficina de Filch.   
Suspiró con resignación, se dio media vuelta por las escaleras para regresar, y al mismo tiempo vio una forma oscura que desaparecía en la esquina en la parte superior de las escaleras. Se puso rígido y sintió una repentina carga abrumadora en su corazón.

Todos los estudiantes estaban en el desayuno, por lo que era imposible encontrarse con alguien. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, agarrando su varita, y lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras. Miró la esquina del pasillo con tanta intensidad que después de un rato sintió lágrimas en los ojos por no parpadear, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Agudizó su oído, pero no escuchó nada sospechoso. Cuando estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, apretó su varita aún más fuerte y con un corazón que latía rápidamente, miró con cautela a la vuelta de la esquina.

Nadie estaba allí.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, diciéndose a sí mismo que era algo en lo que probablemente había pensado. ¿Por qué alguien lo seguiría? Pero en el siguiente piso comenzó a correr.

Tomó la escoba, el cubo, las toallas y el plumero del armario al lado de la oficina de Filch y con todo el inventario comenzó a bajar de nuevo, directamente a las mazmorras. Miró con atención, pero nada extraño saltó sobre él de repente, desde detrás de alguna esquina.   
Pensó entonces en su medallón, - un regalo de Luna -, que descansaba tranquilamente en su baúl en el dormitorio. Lamentó no tenerlo más con él. ¿Qué pasa si realmente funciona?

_“No hay motivo de preocupación. Estoy en Hogwarts, actualmente el lugar más seguro del Mundo Mágico. No hay nada siniestro. Bueno, tal vez, excepto los perros de tres cabezas, las arañas gigantes, las serpientes que pueden matar a alguien con una sola mirada, y todas las otras criaturas extrañas que se esconden en los rincones y grietas del castillo. Y también está… Snape_”, pensó, colocando el cubo en uno de los escalones y estirándose. _"Probablemente fue solo Peeves, o algún otro fantasma",_ pronunció en voz alta.

Luego, por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo de movimiento en la parte superior de las escaleras, pero cuando giró la cabeza, sólo vio unos pocos retratos en las paredes. Un viejo monje gordo dormitaba en su cuadro, una manada de hipopótamos tranquilamente tendida en el agua. Nadie se movió

_“Estoy alucinando. Probablemente por falta de sueño”_, pensó Harry, agarrando el cubo y descendiendo a las mazmorras frías. Mientras atravesaba un pasillo largo y austero, sintió que la frialdad se difundía por su ropa y dejaba su cuerpo temblando. Aquí siempre hacía frío. Casi se había olvidado de esto, recordando el fuego que ardió en él ayer, cuando él y el Maestro de Pociones...

Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Realmente no imaginaba encontrarse con Snape ahora. La sola idea le hizo sudar frío.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. El armario más alejado y olvidado de todo el castillo, estaba a solo unos metros de la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, doblando la esquina. Harry solo había estado aquí una vez en su vida, cuando Ron y él, habían bebido la poción multijugos y se habían convertido en Crabbe y Goyle, los dos fieles lacayos de Malfoy.

No había nadie aquí en este momento, pero sabía que los Slytherin pronto aparecerían, regresando del desayuno. Prefería no tentar al destino y rápidamente se escondió en la oscuridad que rodeaba el armario. Cuando abrió la puerta, el desagradable olor a humedad y excrementos de rata irrumpió en sus fosas nasales. Se tapó la nariz, tosió un momento y agitó la mano tratando de evitar el hedor.

_“Después de esto, estaré oliendo peor que Kreacher”_, pensó con disgusto, tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo para lanzar un Lumos, e intentó encontrar algunas velas, cuando de repente las fuertes manos de alguien lo atraparon por detrás y un puño duro como una roca le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento. Antes de darse cuenta, le arrancaron la varita de la mano y se encontró en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago e intentando recuperar el aliento. Las chispas parpadearon ante sus ojos y un zumbido llenó sus oídos, pero después de un segundo, escuchó una voz familiar y venenosa:

-¿Acaso ya te domaron, Potter?

Dos roncas risitas llegaron a los oídos de Harry.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - Tosió, apretando los dientes, y levantando la vista.

Draco estaba parado entre sus dos gorilas y sonreía vengativamente.

-¿Qué quiero? ¿Crees que te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, con todo lo que tuve que soportar por tu culpa?

Arrodillándose en el piso de piedra, Harry rápidamente evaluó la situación. Ellos eran tres, y él estaba solo. Y le habían quitado su varita. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidado? Se maldijo por su estupidez, bajando a las mazmorras, sin cuidarse las espaldas.

-¿Eras tú quien me siguió? - Preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Quería ganar tiempo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara alguien. Aunque sospechaba que los Slytherin probablemente estarían contentos de cómo sus colegas habrían golpeado a Harry Potter hasta el cansancio. En el fondo, sin embargo, había esperado que al menos uno de ellos demostrara ser tan amable, como notificar a algún profesor.

No sabía qué esperar de Malfoy. Solo sabía una cosa: que no le gustaba en absoluto la desagradable sonrisa que contorsionaba su cara. No le gustaba esa sombra oscura en los ojos del Slytherin. Malfoy siempre lo había odiado, pero nunca antes sus ojos habían expresado tanta... locura, cuando miraba a Harry.

-Escuchamos que le dijiste a la “sangre sucia” y a “Weasel”, sobre la limpieza de los armarios. Qué maravilla, que hayas venido aquí directamente. - Un brillo demoníaco apareció en los ojos de Malfoy, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera aún más incómodo que antes.

_“Realmente van a...” _ Estaba asfixiado por el miedo y la ira cuando se dio cuenta de la repentina desesperanza de la situación en la que se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor furtivamente en busca de ayuda, pero el corredor parecía estar completamente vacío. No tendría oportunidad contra ellos sin su varita, pero no se rendiría sin luchar.

-¿Eres tan cobarde que necesitas la ayuda de tus lacayos para darme un golpe, Malfoy? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder vencerme tú solo?

-No deseo ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre sucia. - Malfoy escupió a sus pies, señalando a Crabbe y Goyle que atraparon a Harry en sus brazos y lo levantaron.

¿Sería un saco de boxeo para Malfoy? ¡De ninguna manera!

Sintió que la llama de la rebelión se encendía en su corazón, calentada por años de odio, aumentaron su fuerza y determinación.

-¡No es de extrañar! ¡Si ni siquiera puedes atarte los cordones de los zapatos sin la ayuda de otros! - Gritó, luchando, tratando de liberarse de las restricciones de sus fuertes manos. - ¡Me pregunto si ¿tus gorilas también te limpian el culo!?

La cara de Malfoy se puso roja de ira.

-¡Te comerás tus palabras, Potter! ¡Y después de eso, te retorcerás bajo mis pies y rogarás piedad! - Gruñó Malfoy, subiendo las mangas de su túnica.

Harry comenzó a luchar violentamente. Su odio por Malfoy lo abrumaba, desencadenando la agresión que había estado latente durante mucho tiempo dentro de él, esperando el momento adecuado para liberarse de los lazos en los que lo había mantenido durante tanto tiempo. Sintió un fuerte golpe a su lado por parte de Crabbe, quien intentó controlarlo, pero solo lo enfureció aún más.

-¡Solo tócame, Malfoy, y será lo último que harás! - Bramó, pateando y mordiendo al azar, solo para liberarse, arrojarse sobre Malfoy y aplastar su pálida cara contra el frío suelo de piedra.

-¡Agárralo fuerte! - Gritó Malfoy. - ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¿Crees que eres intocable porque esta es su voluntad? ¡Nadie te salvará ahora, Potter! ¡Eres mío! - La última palabra se convirtió en un rugido de ira, y Malfoy agitó el puño. Harry cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?

El golpe no llegó.

Harry abrió los ojos, respirando con dificultad y jadeando. Una figura alta y orgullosa con túnicas negras y ondulantes emergió del oscuro pasillo, sombrío y amenazante.

Snape.

Dentro de él hubo una violenta explosión que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Sintió que su corazón se hundía en su estómago y que su garganta se había apretado en un nudo, haciendo imposible respirar. Abrió mucho los ojos, su odio se convirtió en pánico y temor. Rápidamente apartó la vista y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Podía oír y sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos y su sangre ardiendo en sus venas.

Severus Snape echó una mirada a toda la escena, frunció el ceño, y de sus labios, con una voz mortal y amenazante, llegaron palabras dictadas fríamente dirigidas a Crabbe y Goyle:

-Libérenlo.

Harry estaba mirando al piso con determinación y no vio la expresión del profesor, pero su tono sugería claramente, que cualquier intento de ignorar el comando podría conducir a un final nefasto.

Las enormes manos que lo sujetaban lo dejaron ir y, frotándose los brazos doloridos, Harry se enderezó lentamente, pero aún temblando. Su cabello estaba desordenado y solo podía pararse con la cabeza inclinada, sintiendo la sangre retumbando en sus oídos y sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Señor Malfoy, devuelva la varita del señor Potter _¡de_ _inmediato!_

-¡No! - El repentino grito de Malfoy hizo que Harry casi se petrificara de sorpresa. El Gryffindor miró al Slytherin, que estaba de pie y temblando de rabia reprimida. Parecía que estaba peleando una batalla interna consigo mismo. -¡No me detendrás! - Exclamó, luego se volvió hacia Harry, tan cegado por el odio, que parecía como si no supiera por completo a quién se estaba resistiendo.

Harry ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Snape se acercó a Malfoy y, con una mano, tomó la muñeca de Draco en un agarre de hierro. Harry vio a Malfoy hacer una mueca de dolor y soltó un gemido ahogado. Snape agarró la muñeca de Malfoy por un momento, pero fue suficiente para que Malfoy soltara la varita de Harry y agarrara su mano, gimiendo de dolor.

-No vuelva a oponerse a mí, de nuevo, Señor Malfoy, o lo lamentará - El tono de la voz del Profesor de Pociones, erizó la piel de Harry. Tragó saliva, tratando de controlar el temblor que poseía su cuerpo.

-Sígame - gruñó Snape, lanzando una mirada asesina al Slytherin. - Y ustedes dos, vayan a sus dormitorios - Se giró hacia Crabbe y Goyle, quienes miraban a Snape con caras tontas, luego rápidamente se voltearon y tropezaron, desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los ojos del hombre se posaron en Harry por un momento, pero el Profesor de Pociones no se volvió hacia él de ninguna manera, como si Harry fuera solo un detalle insignificante en todo el incidente, un testigo inconveniente.

¡Y sin embargo, era él a quien habían agredido!

El Gryffindor sintió la cálida sensación del calor dentro de él desaparecer, reemplazado por algo frío, pesado y duro.

Snape se dio la vuelta y esperó hasta que Draco, lanzándole a Harry una mirada de odio, lo pasó y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Maestro de Pociones.

Harry se sorprendió pensando en una repentina y extraña noción que le pasó por la mente; que daría casi todo para estar en el lugar de Malfoy. Por otro lado, daría todo lo demás para no estar allí.

Se sintió mareado cuando miró el retroceso del profesor, vestido de negro, con la túnica ondeando.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Estaba temblando y su cabeza seguía girando.

¿Por qué no le preocupaba que hubiera escapado por poco, de una paliza? ¿Por qué estaba más molesto por el hecho de que Snape apenas le había prestado atención? No esperaba que después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, el Maestro de Pociones, sería, de alguna manera, increíblemente agradable, pero tanta frialdad e indiferencia fue una decepción para él que sintió como si un cubo de agua helada se hubiera vertido sobre su cabeza.

_Algo_ había sucedido entre ellos. Y, maldición, ¡realmente fue _algo_ ! Snape no podía comportarse como si todo estuviera bien. Como si el mundo entero no se hubiera puesto de repente de cabeza. Como si lo que sucedió ayer no sucedió. Es cierto que Harry también estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo, fingir que no, pero... ¡demonios! ¡Sabía que era verdad! ¡No lo había soñado!

¿Quizás Snape también necesitaba tiempo para aceptarlo? O algo así... La próxima vez, le daría una señal segura de que recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, que… significaba algo para él.

La próxima vez.

Sin duda alguna.

***

-¿!Que Malfoy hizo qué!? - Los gritos de Ron y Hermione, les ganaron miradas extrañas de otros a su alrededor.

-Shhh - siseó Harry, mirando ansioso alrededor de la Sala Común. Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá junto a la chimenea. Era domingo por la noche y algunos estudiantes se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde para terminar la tarea. Harry también estaba cubierto de libros, y Hermione y Ron lo estaban ayudando a terminar la tarea. Hermione estaba escribiendo el ensayo para Historia de la magia, Ron estaba tratando de notar los efectos de la Poción de estiramiento. Harry estaba practicando Transfiguración, pero no podía concentrarse.

-¿Malfoy y su pandilla te atacaron en las mazmorras? - Exclamó Hermione con indignación casi rebotando en su lugar, salpicando tinta a los lados. - ¿Cómo pudieron? ¡Esto es totalmente inaceptable!

-¡Ese maldito bastardo! - Siseó Ron, ignorando la alarmante mirada que Hermione le disparó. - ¡Espero que Snape le dé exactamente lo que se merece!

-¿Realmente crees que Snape castigue a su mascota? - Preguntó Hermione dubitativamente. - No, Ron. En el mejor de los casos, terminará con una reprimenda. Deberías decirle al profesor Dumbledore, Harry.

-No, Hermione. No estoy corriendo hacia Dumbledore con cada pequeño problema. Tiene suficiente con qué lidiar.

-Entonces ve con la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Y qué puede hacer ella? Snape no le permitirá castigar a Malfoy por segunda vez, ahora que puede cuidarlo - dijo Ron. - Harry debería manejar esto por su cuenta.

Hermione le lanzó al pelirrojo una mirada indignada.

-Ronald Weasley, ¿no estás sugiriendo que Harry espíe a Malfoy y lo ataque por sorpresa, como un asesino a sueldo, cierto?

Ron sonrió. - Exactamente es lo que quise decir.

En ese caso, creo que eres irresponsable…

Harry dejó de escuchar. Ya había tenido suficiente. Todo lo que le contaba a sus amigos siempre terminaba en una pelea. Sospechaba que si les confesaba lo que había hecho con Snape en los armarios, sus amigos por primera vez, finalmente, se separarían.

No. Harry no tenía la intención de decirles. Nunca.

No lo entenderían, de todos modos, tal como él mismo no lo entendía todavía. Aún se preguntando cómo sucedió esto. Pero, curiosamente, estaba más interesado en lo que Snape haría ahora. Tal vez también estaba pensando en él, recordando cómo había estado arrodillado frente a él y...

Harry sintió que unas brasas lo inundaban y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder peligrosamente.

¡No podía dejar que Ron y Hermione lo supieran!

Rápidamente calmó su corazón acelerado e intentó volver a la conversación interrumpida.

-... ¡al menos trato de ayudarlo y no arrojarle ideas ridículas por las que podría ser expulsado de la escuela! - Enfureció Hermione.

Harry volvió rápidamente a sus pensamientos, que prefería escuchar mucho más que la siguiente discusión entre sus amigos.

Vio a Snape hoy, Y él lo vio de regreso. Era una sensación tan extraña mirar al hombre, con la imagen de su erección todavía fresca en su mente y el recuerdo de cómo sabía en su boca. Aun así, cuando cerró los ojos, sintió su cercanía, su fuerza, aplastándolo contra la pared y abrazándolo antes de la caída, y su olor deslumbrante.

Harry aún no podía creerlo.

_“Joder, ¡casi tuve sexo con él! ¡Me masturbó y le di una mamada! ¡Eso es simplemente imposible!”_

...Y probablemente no podrá creerlo, hasta que Snape le dé una señal de que él también lo recordaba, que no era solo su sueño oscuro y retorcido.

Harry realmente creía que tenía que significar algo para Snape, ya que lo salvó de Malfoy ese mismo día. Antes de eso, probablemente se iría sin decir una palabra y dejaría que Malfoy hiciera con Harry lo que quisiera y probablemente lo disfrutaría internamente. Pero no, Snape claramente se había puesto en defensa de Harry y el pensamiento lo calentó, dándole esperanza. El hecho de que el Profesor de Pociones no le prestara atención a Harry, en general fue solo un pequeño malentendido.

Cuando Harry cerró los ojos, volvió a estar en el armario, acurrucado entre el abrigo negro y áspero, el olor a pociones sobre sus fosas nasales y el sabor del pene caliente del hombre en su boca, escuchando los murmullos de placer en sus oídos y mirando los ojos oscuros y ardientes, estallando en su alma.

Tembló incontrolablemente.

Sin embargo, siguiendo su fantasía, siempre surgió un desagradable sentimiento de ansiedad que no podía admitir para sí mismo. No quería recordar cómo Snape se había vuelto y se había ido, dejándolo allí solo. No quería preguntarse por qué lo había hecho. No quería recordar el sabor de la amargura, que le había apretado la garganta.

Un manto de oscuridad se cernía sobre sus recuerdos y, aunque Harry trató de expulsarlo, todavía estaba allí, como el veneno de una serpiente venenosa.

No, lo que sucedió después no tenía sentido para él.

Realmente no le importaba.

No pensaría en eso, porque lo hacía sentir tan... tan... mal.

Pero al final, consiguió lo que quería. Él mismo lo pidió. No podía culpar a nadie ahora. Solo él mismo.

-Harry, ¿por qué no estás practicando? - La voz indignada de Hermione llegó a los oídos de Harry. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado inmóvil y estaba mirando las llamas. - ¡Es tarde! Sabes lo que McGonagall dirá si no dominas este hechizo para mañana.

-¡No me importa lo que diga! - Gruñó Harry enojado. Le sorprendió. Vio a Hermione inhalar bruscamente y Ron levantó la cabeza. - Lo siento, Hermione. Estoy muy cansado Vamos a dormir.

Hermione se sacudió la sorpresa, lo miró ansiosamente y sonrió con tristeza.

-Ve solo. Terminaremos esto por ti.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hermione le lanzó una mirada aguda, la cerró y sacudió la cabeza con resignación. Harry, murmurando gracias, se levantó y lentamente se arrastró hasta el dormitorio, tratando de entender por qué se siente como un cerdo. Él le gritó a sus amigos, que intentaban ayudarlo. No es su culpa que últimamente se sintiera tan... fuera sí. La semana pasada estuvo llena de humillación y lucha. Simplemente estaba cansado de todo esto. Todos tienen sus límites. Incluso “el niño que vivió.”

_“No me prestó atención... fue como si yo fuera invisible, y sin embargo... ayer… _Pensó por un tiempo antes de quedarse dormido, presionando su cara contra la almohada, realmente temeroso de quedarse dormido. No quería que volviera. No quería volver a sentirse como cuando Snape había desaparecido repentinamente, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad, a merced de sus sueños, donde todas estas cosas terribles que empujó durante todo el día en algún lugar lejano dentro de él, lo esperaban.

***

Una explosión de luz cegadora movió a Harry al armario oscuro.

Snape estaba alzado sobre él y en su rostro había una expresión de disgusto. Estaba mirando a Harry con ira, pero Harry sintió que la ira no estaba dirigida a él. Vio la cara dura del profesor mirándolo, pero él no lo vio, como si Harry no estuviera allí, como si fuera invisible. Pero la expresión de disgusto no desapareció de su rostro.

La palabra _"¡Suficiente!"_ De repente hizo eco a su alrededor, como si rebotara en las paredes distantes de la cueva.

Oscuridad y frío; pero Harry estalló de inexplicable alegría.

Él rió. La risa alta y fría salió de su garganta.

Largos dedos, mortalmente pálidos, acariciaron algo que estaba enrollado alrededor de sus hombros.

En el borde de su vista había una figura negra, rodeada de oscuridad. Era la razón de su alegría.

_¡Si, si, sí! ¡Magnífico! ¡Qué delicia!_

Hubo otra explosión de luz y Harry sintió un dolor punzante en la frente.

Un susurro frío, _"Te encargarás"_ se escapó de su garganta.

Vio la cara de Draco Malfoy contorsionada por una mueca de ira. Vio la oscuridad en sus profundos ojos azules, que ahora tenían el color de un cielo nublado y tormentoso.

Una luz blanca y ardiente inundó sus ojos nuevamente y lo siguiente que vio fue el techo sobre su cama. Le dolía la cicatriz como si alguien la hubiera quemado con un atizador al rojo vivo. Su corazón estaba tratando de romper su pecho y saltar.

_“¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fue Voldemort?”_

Harry recordó con horror, la alegría que lo había llenado y la risa aguda y punzante, que todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Neville y Ron estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas. Harry quería correr hacia un amigo y despertarlo. Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre lo que acababa de soñar.

_“¿Quién era la persona en las sombras? ¿Qué fue lo que había puesto a Voldemort tan... feliz? ¿Qué significaba la oscuridad en los ojos de Malfoy? ¿Está planeando algo con Voldemort? _Aunque parecía que Malfoy estaba enojado con él. “_¿Pero Malfoy enojado con Voldemort? ¿Por qué?”_

Harry regresó al recuerdo de la cara de disgusto de Snape y la ira en sus ojos.

No, Snape no lo había mirado con disgusto. Recordó después de todos sus ojos ardientes, recordó su erección. Había algo más y no era asco.

Fue solo un sueño estúpido. No puede ser verdad. Voldemort también tenía que ser solo un sueño. La conexión se rompió el año pasado. Dumbledore había dicho eso.

Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su respiración y sus latidos.

Sin embargo, la ansiedad no quería irse y se arraigó en su corazón como un parásito, absorbiendo todas las emociones positivas de él.

Tocó suavemente la cicatriz. El dolor desapareció lentamente y ahora era solo un recuerdo.

O tal vez también fue solo un sueño.

"A danger mind" by Within Temptation


	7. Como un extraño

7\. Como un extraño

_“No soy un extraño._  
No, soy tuyo.  
La ira me destroza,  
Y se derraman lágrimas ardientes.”

Harry caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, su túnica revoloteaba detrás de él cuando bajaba por las escaleras, llegando más profundo en el castillo. Tenía que darse prisa. La lección de Pociones comenzaría pronto y no podía llegar tarde.

Regresaba de una reunión con Luna. Fue agradable verla, incluso por un momento, para alejarse de los sombríos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, había estado preocupado por ella. Estaba muy pálida y su cuerpo temblaba de forma extraña, como si tuviera hipo. Quería llevarla con Madame Pomfrey, pero ella le aseguró que era una Gargantilla de Plumas Afiladas en su garganta y que solo un Medallón de Aluminio de una colección de su padre podría ponerle fin, dejando a Harry incapaz de ayudarla. Sin embargo, ella le aseguró que le escribiría a su padre esta tarde y le pidió a Harry que no se preocupara.

Pero Harry estaba preocupado. Sospechaba que el medallón de una sustancia ‘muggle’ llamada aluminio, no la ayudaría en absoluto. La familia Lovegood tenía un gusto extraño, cuando se trataba de lo que era mágico para ellos. Estaba sorprendido de que Luna no hubiera comenzado a adorar cosas como bombillas quemadas u otros objetos muggles tan extraños. Sin embargo, Harry no había entrado en la curiosa discusión con ella, ya que ya había llegado tarde a la clase de pociones.

Durante toda la mañana, había temido la próxima lección. E incluso reunirse con Luna no había logrado minimizar su preocupación. Aunque, uno podría decir que sus pensamientos, por un momento, fueron dirigidos a otro tren de pensamiento. Pero, ahora, sin Luna, ni ningún otro pensamiento u obstáculo tangible en su camino, Harry estaba lleno de nerviosismo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el aula en las mazmorras, su corazón tocaba serenatas familiares de miedo, acompañado de una melodía de convulsiones en el estómago y un ardor de nerviosismo en sus venas. 

Esta sería la primera clase de Pociones desde... desde... ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello sin dudarlo y con unas molestas mejillas ardientes. Por primera vez se reuniría con Snape en clase, desde “ese día...”

Harry, por un momento, sintió como si su cara estuviera ardiendo, estaba tan sonrojada.

Se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza. Podía decirlo para sí mismo.

Él podía.

Desde... desde que había visto la erección de Snape y la había tenido en la boca.

Harry no podía imaginar poder sobrevivir a esta clase con una máscara neutral. Simplemente no podía. No después de esa noche. ¿Y si Snape le dijera algo? ¿Qué pasaría si Snape lo mirara? Todo lo que Harry recordaría era el momento en que la mirada de Snape lo había clavado en la pared y lo dejó sin aliento.

Harry tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer cuando enfrentara esa mirada de Snape nuevamente, pero decidió que esta vez se controlaría. Él tenía que lograrlo. Esta pérdida de control había durado lo suficiente. En silencio esperaba que Snape no lo provocara demasiado, pero había descubierto que las esperanzas silenciosas a menudo eran muy difíciles para los poderes fácticos.

Levantando la vista, Harry vio la puerta del salón de pociones. Con cada paso, la puerta se acercaba y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

_“¡Maldición! ¡Probablemente llegué tarde!”, _pensó y trotó el resto del camino. Disminuyó la velocidad frente a la puerta, se calmó y luego la abrió con una floritura.

Él suspiró aliviado.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, pero los estudiantes aún no habían terminado de sacar sus herramientas. Harry miró alrededor del aula, cerrando la puerta en silencio. Su corazón latió más rápido cuando vio al Profesor de Pociones.

Parado allí, parecía una estatua oscura y fría, envuelta en túnicas negras. Siempre imponente y orgulloso.

_“Y a veces turbio”,_ pensó Harry con maliciosa satisfacción.

Sin embargo, contrario a sus expectativas, Snape, en lugar de castigar a Harry con la pérdida de puntos y algunos comentarios desagradables, lo miró brevemente y luego volvió a escribir los ingredientes en la pizarra.

Algo andaba mal.

Harry caminó hacia sus amigos y les explicó rápida y silenciosamente dónde había estado, mientras sacaba las herramientas y los libros necesarios para la lección, todo el tiempo, analizando la situación.

Snape no lo castigó. No dijo nada. De hecho, apenas lo miró.

La excitación nerviosa que Harry sentía antes de abrir la puerta fue reemplazada por una enojada frustración. Pero incluso este sentimiento dio paso a la conmoción, que fue lo que experimentó Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que...

-Malfoy está ausente – susurró a Ron y Hermione, mirando con horror el asiento vacío al lado de Zabini, que era el asiento que el rubio platino de Slytherin, siempre tomaba.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta - respondió Hermione en voz baja. Su voz temblaba ligeramente mientras hablaba.

-¿Crees que Snape...? - Preguntó Ron, pasando el dedo por la garganta.

-¡No seas bobo, Ron!- Replicó Hermione. - Snape puede ser desagradable, pero no mataría a su estudiante “estrella”.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, a juzgar por lo que este bastardo hace en clase - dijo Ron.

Harry no tenía una respuesta, su mente estaba en un estado de vórtice emocional.

Snape lo había salvado de Malfoy unas horas antes, luego había llevado al Slytherin a alguna parte y Malfoy había desaparecido. Y en su sueño había visto que Malfoy estaba enojado con algo. No a algo, sino a alguien, con Voldemort. ¿Tenía esto algo en común?

Harry aún no le había contado a sus amigos sobre su sueño. Había decidido que, por ahora, se lo guardaría para sí. Aun así, esperaba que lo que había visto, fuera solo un sueño ordinario provocado por el estrés de lo que había sucedido y nada más. Sin embargo, si el sueño persistía, probablemente podría significar que debería preocuparse por eso y contárselo a sus amigos. Por ahora, no valía la pena alarmarse. Especialmente porque los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué esperar de ellos.

-¿Qué crees que Snape ha hecho con él, entonces? - Ron se inclinó hacia Harry con una mirada de extraña preocupación y un poco de miedo en sus ojos, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder.

-¡Silencio! - Snape ladró de repente, yendo a su escritorio, disparando a la clase una mirada peligrosa. Harry notó que los ojos del Profesor de Pociones se deslizaban a lo largo de él como si fuera una especie de gusano poco atractivo que surcaba su camino.

Una vez que la clase se instaló, Snape comenzó a hablar sobre el origen y el uso del “Elixir de Vigor”, pero Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando Snape lo había salvado. No podía entender por qué, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Snape lo había ignorado deliberadamente. Y sin embargo, hace dos días, Harry tenía su pene en la boca. ¡Había significado algo después de todo! 

O eso creía Harry.

Harry se sintió un poco desgarrado. Por un lado, estaba enojado con Snape, y se preguntaba por qué el profesor no le prestó atención. Por otro lado, la imagen de Draco Malfoy desapareciendo en la oscuridad junto con el Profesor de Pociones, nunca abandonó sus pensamientos. En realidad, solo ahora se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Malfoy en el desayuno, pero esto no era inusual. Malfoy a veces no aparecía en las comidas. De todos modos, Harry estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por la clase de Pociones para preocuparse por la ausencia de Malfoy. Ahora, sin embargo, se lo estaba preguntando y su cerebro le estaba enviando muchas soluciones escalofriantes al azar.

No, Snape no podría haber...   
Además, Dumbledore lo sabría. Bueno, no sobre lo que él y Snape habían hecho en privado, sino sobre el asesinato de uno de los estudiantes...   
Sí, lo sabría.

Harry dejó que su mirada siguiera al Profesor de Pociones, quien deambulaba por la clase mientras hablaba. Los ojos negros estaban dirigidos a todas partes menos a él. Pero incluso esto no evitó que Harry temblara cada vez que Snape lo miraba, recordando la figura alta y orgullosa del hombre y el cuerpo fornido presionándose sobre el suyo. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, jugando frente a sus ojos, una actuación llena de pasión y placer, que recientemente había desempeñado un papel importante.

A lo largo de la lección, Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la desaparición de Malfoy, la indiferencia de Snape y los momentos y recuerdos embriagadores en el armario. Incluso cuando Snape estaba comprobando el resultado de las pociones, miró la poción de Harry solo una vez y pasó sin un simple comentario. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que lo había estropeado por completo.

Al final de la lección, Harry era solo un manojo de nervios.

¡Pero no podría ser así! ¡No podría terminar de esta manera! ¡Snape no pudo haber olvidado lo que había sucedido entre ellos! ¡Harry no podía dejar que hiciera eso!

-Harry, ¿vienes? - Preguntó Ron, esperando en la puerta a su amigo, que todavía estaba empacando sus pertenencias.

Asintiendo, Harry rápidamente terminó de empacar su bolso, descuidando intencionalmente cerrarlo. Mientras se movía de la mesa, todo el contenido cayó al suelo.

-¡Maldición! necesito recogerlos. Ve, me pondré al día.

Vio a Ron lanzarle una mirada nerviosa a Snape, pero sacudió la cabeza y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

_“¡Funcionó!”_

Harry comenzó a recoger lentamente sus cosas.

¿Qué haría él ahora? Estaba solo con Snape, pero realmente no tenía un plan. Tuvo que improvisar.

El Profesor de Pociones estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algo. No lo miró, pero Harry sintió que Snape estaba muy consciente de su presencia.

El tragó duro. ¿Qué diría él?

-Profesor, yo… - tartamudeó y luego su cuerpo fue atravesado por el resplandor de los ojos helados.

-La clase terminó, Potter. ¿No escuchó la campana?

Harry cerró la boca, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse. Él asintió, mordiéndose el labio, y se dio la vuelta, recogiendo el resto de sus cosas.

Salió de la clase sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera una vez mirando hacia atrás.

***

El resto de la semana fue igual. Snape aparentemente había decidido fingir que Harry no existía. Durante las comidas y en los pasillos, el Profesor de Pociones se comportó como si ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. No fue un sentimiento agradable.

Harry trató de llamar su atención, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Se deprimió y se volvió taciturno. Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en su dormitorio, dejándolo solo para ir a cenar. Ron y Hermione estaban tratando de descubrir por qué se estaba comportando así, pero Harry no dijo nada, más que tenía un dolor de cabeza, somnolencia o malestar. Sus amigos solo podían mirar con ansiedad mientras Harry se volvía más retraído, soñando despierto, pensativo y sometido.

-Harry, Angelina me pidió que te dijera, que quiere que vuelvas al equipo - dijo Ron un día, y los ojos de Harry brillaron de emoción. - Pronto será el primer juego de la temporada con Ravenclaw. Todos saben que Gryffindor no tiene posibilidades sin ti, como Buscador.

Hermione murmuró algo sobre "la falsa lealtad de Ron".

"Eso es genial". Harry intentó que su voz sonara entusiasta.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que le diga que aceptas?

-Sí, por supuesto. - La cara de Harry se animó por un momento con una sonrisa pálida, pero se desvaneció rápidamente.

El Quidditch le permitiría alejarse un poco de su depresión.

-Hola Harry. ¡Hola, Ron y Hermione! - Una voz alta y jovial desde el otro extremo del corredor hizo que Harry casi saltara de sorpresa.

-Oh, hola Tonks. - Hermione sonrió.

La mujer de cabello rosado se acercó a los tres estudiantes.

-Estoy tan nerviosa. Hoy, voy a dar a mi primera clase. - Les dijo Tonks, su voz sonaba nerviosa por la emoción.

-¡Lo harás bien, no te preocupes! - Ron sonrió.

Harry le dedicó una pálida sonrisa.

Fue la mayor sorpresa de la semana. Esa mañana durante el desayuno, Dumbledore anunció que la nueva maestra de ‘Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras’ era Nymphadora Tonks. El director había pasado mucho tiempo buscando un profesor para ese complejo puesto. Hasta ahora, las clases de defensa, las impartía cualquier profesor que tuviera un período libre y pudiera cubrir la clase. Los Gryffindors de sexto año, tuvieron tanta mala suerte que estas clases fueron impartidas alternativamente por los profesores Binns y Flitwick, lo que significaba que a nadie le importaba demasiado.   
La presencia de Nymphadora, para esa materia, trajo a Hogwarts un soplo de aire fresco. Los Gryffindor no podían esperar las clases de Defensa con su nuevo profesor, que tendría lugar ése día, después del almuerzo. Una cosa era segura; las clases con Tonks ciertamente no serían aburridas.

En cuanto a Malfoy, apareció el martes, por lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, se sintieron aliviados de que uno de sus profesores, no fuera un asesino, pero, por el otro, el regreso de su mayor enemigo en la escuela fue un duro golpe. Los tres habían acordado que un mundo sin Draco Malfoy, sería un lugar mejor. Ciertamente, uno más seguro. Al menos para Harry.

-Probablemente no será tan tonto como para atacarte nuevamente - dijo Ron. - No sé dónde estuvo todo el día de ayer, pero parece un cadáver andante. Solo míralo. Me pregunto ¿Dónde lo escondió Snape?

Malfoy realmente no se veía bien. Tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y mejillas huecas.

-Snape es un bastardo peligroso e impredecible - dijo Ron filosóficamente. - Harry, ahora que lo pienso, tuviste suerte de que te diera solo el elixir. A Malfoy, parece que le dieron algún tipo de torturas dolorosas.

-Basta, Ron. Snape, no importa lo que podamos decir sobre él, es miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y ciertamente no habría torturado a su estudiante bajo la nariz de Dumbledore...

_“No sé”,_ pensó Harry. “_Si casi pudo follar a su alumno bajo la nariz de Dumbledore, entonces nunca se sabe lo que puede hacer.”_

-... incluso si ese estudiante es Malfoy - terminó Hermione.

-Me da la impresión, de que es un espía de ‘Tú- Sabes-Quien’ y le está proporcionando información sobre la Orden del Fénix.

-No tienes ninguna prueba de eso, Ron - le dijo Hermione.

-Snape es la prueba viviente y andante. No me engaña - le dijo Ron.

-Dumbledore confía en él - dijo Harry de repente. -Nosotros también deberíamos.

Sus amigos lo miraron asombrados. Harry se dio cuenta de que habló de más, y se sonrojó ferozmente.

-Harry, ¿desde cuándo lo estás defendiendo? - Ron parecía sorprendido.

-No lo estoy defendiendo - murmuró Harry. - Estoy defendiendo... la decisión de Dumbledore. El director seguramente sabe lo que hace.

-Oh... está bien - respondió el pelirrojo, pero aún no parecía completamente convencido. Pero a Harry ciertamente no le gustó la mirada pensativa que Hermione le dirigió.

_“Realmente necesito controlar mi gran bocota”,_ pensó Harry antes de que una multitud de estudiantes los arrastraran a las clases.

***

La lección con Tonks fue... hmm ... "interesante" no era una palabra adecuada. Sin embargo, catastróficamente peligroso, estaba bastante cerca. Los estudiantes terminaron agachándose debajo de los escritorios en el aula devastada y llena de humo. El conjuro ‘Banshee of Fire’ demostró ser "ligeramente" más peligroso de lo que pensaba el nuevo maestro. Incluso Hermione no pudo manejarlo. Tonks hizo lo que pudo para controlarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque aparentemente no había anticipado que los estudiantes comenzarían a gritar y huir, en lugar de unir fuerzas y enfrentarlo, que era la mejor manera de derrotar a un grupo grande de Banshees.

Draco Malfoy, dijo que su padre se enteraría de esa “parodia de lección mal pensada” y que las consecuencias serían graves. Tonks cayó en tal desesperación que incluso Ron y Hermione no pudieron consolarla.

Harry se encontró con Snape en el pasillo ese día. La reunión lo deprimió aún más que nunca. El Profesor de Pociones pasó junto a él, sin lanzarle una sola mirada, como si Harry estuviera usando la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Harry ya no sabía qué hacer ahora. Sospechaba que Snape había decidido olvidar todo lo que había sucedido el sábado por la noche en el armario. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Podría ser que tenía miedo de que Harry le dijera algo a alguien? O tal vez no quería tener nada que ver con él. ¿Pero por qué?

Quería hablar con él, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Snape lo desanimaba o fingía no verlo ni oírlo. Esto llevó a Harry a pensar constantemente en él. Severus Snape se había convertido en su obsesión. Y la indiferencia de Snape solo lo alimentó. Si bien el profesor ya había atraído una parte significativa de su atención, ahora casi había tomado dimensiones de adicción.

Harry pensaba en él, cuando se levantaba, desayunaba, asistía a clases y hablaba con sus amigos, almorzaba y cenaba, y cuando se masturbaba en medio de la noche. Solo la mitad de lo que sea que alguien intentara decirle, lo alcanzaba. Hermione y Ron estaban tratando de encontrar las razones del comportamiento de su mejor amigo, pero él solo murmuró algo inarticulado y, aunque lo intentaron con vehemencia, no pudieron sacarle nada.

Harry estaba casi al borde de la crisis, pero de repente la monotonía fue interrumpida por un evento impactante.

-¡Potter! - La voz de la profesora McGonagall necesitó unos segundos para atravesar la mente de Harry, llena de pensamientos aturdidos. - Tengo malas noticias para usted.

La profesora McGonagall lo detuvo frente a la clase de ‘Historia de la Magia’, el jueves por la tarde. Su rostro estaba pálido y molesto.

-¿Qué pasa, profesora? - Preguntó Harry, con las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación, al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-A menos que me equivoque, es la persona en la escuela más cercana a la señorita Lovegood, ¿verdad? - Harry asintió, sintiendo un repentino miedo. Las palabras de la profesora McGonagall confirmaron sus temores. - Hoy, la señorita Lovegood, fue llevada al ala del hospital en estado grave.

Harry palideció. Su corazón dio un salto y cayó con fuerza sobre su estómago.

-¿Qué le pasó, profesora?

McGonagall hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Snape están tratando de averiguarlo. Tiene problemas para respirar y no puede hablar. Uno de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw la encontró hoy en el baño, inconsciente. Ella estaba ocultando su enfermedad. Si ella hubiera ido a la enfermería...

-Profesora - Harry la interrumpió, sintiendo que una enorme roca había caído sobre su corazón, aplastándola con su peso. -¿Puedo ir a verla?

-Sí, por supuesto, Potter. Lo eximiré de la clase con el profesor Binns... - pero McGonagall solo habló al aire, porque Harry salió corriendo hacia el ala del hospital.

Unos momentos después, se encontró allí. Se apresuró hacia la enfermería, dejó caer su bolso y corrió hacia la cama donde yacía Luna. Al ver su condición, Harry se detuvo abruptamente, aterrorizado. Su cara era de un color verde pálido, sus párpados cerrados estaban teñidos de azul, algo se escupía dolorosamente en sus pulmones mientras respiraba rápida y superficialmente.

-Luna... - susurró, mirándola con temor. Cayó de rodillas y tomó su mano caliente entre las suyas. Una abrumadora sensación de culpa inundó su corazón. Le dolía la garganta de forma desagradable y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

¿Por qué no la había llevado al hospital? ¿Por qué lo dejó pasar tan fácilmente? Era su culpa, que ella estuviera acostada aquí en este estado ahora.

Había llegado a estar muy cerca de Luna, desde que la conoció un poco mejor. Ella nunca le dijo una mala palabra, fue una amiga leal que lo ayudó y nunca le pidió nada a cambio. Había pasado suficiente tiempo con ella para comprender que ella no era tan excéntrica como parecía, sino que era una niña muy sensible con una personalidad interesante y única.

Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la cama, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en su mano ardiente.

¡La había besado, maldita sea! ¡La abrazó! ¡Se había acercado a ella!   
Ella era la única que no lo molestaba con preguntas. Ella siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba. Y él ¿le había dado alguna compensación por su ayuda?

¡No, claro que no!

Había ignorado su salud deteriorada. Confinado solo a consejos sin sentido y luego se olvidó por completo de ella, demasiado ocupado con sus "grandes problemas con Snape". Y ahora estaba acostada allí inconsciente y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

-Lo siento... - susurró.

Él estará con ella ahora. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Mi querido muchacho... - La voz de Madame Pomfrey hizo que Harry casi saltara. - Lo siento mucho.

Irrumpiendo el lugar, Harry ni siquiera había mirado a su alrededor. Inmediatamente corrió hacia Luna. Madame Pomfrey tuvo que haber estado allí todo el tiempo, pero Harry no se había dado cuenta en absoluto. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y se congeló.

La sangre corrió a su cabeza y su estómago cayó hasta sus pies.

Al lado de Madame Pomfrey, estaba Snape.

Él miró a Harry.

Los ojos negros lo atravesaron con tal intensidad que Harry sintió que se estaba quemando en una pila de cenizas calientes. Por primera vez en una semana, Snape lo miraba fijamente y de tal manera, que Harry nunca lo había visto antes. Como si el Profesor de Pociones lo estuviera aplastando contra el suelo.

Parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. Su corazón quería saltar de su pecho. Notó que casi estaba aplastando la mano de Luna y se obligó a sí mismo, a aflojarla.

-Estoy segura de que quieres quedarte con ella. - La voz de Madame Pomfrey era tierna y benigna. Esa no era una buena señal. Significaba que Luna estaba muy mal. - Profesor Snape, ¿podemos ir a mi oficina? Dejemos que Harry se quede con su amada. Estoy segura de que está realmente devastado.

Harry cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Habría dado cualquier cosa por amordazar a la mujer en ese momento. ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso en presencia de Snape?

Harry realmente podía sentir el resplandor de Snape quemándole aún más salvajemente.

-Si Potter y su 'amada' lo desean... - La voz del Profesor de Pociones goteó desprecio.

Harry de repente quería disolverse en el aire. Escuchó pasos y el suave crujido de la puerta de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey.

El presentimiento se apoderó de él.

***

-¿Harry, querido? – Harry abrió los ojos, sintiendo un suave tirón en su brazo. - Ya es tarde. Debes volver a tu dormitorio - susurró Madame Pomfrey, mirando ansiosamente a Harry.

El Gryffindor estiró sus músculos somnolientos.

-¿Ha descubierto qué le pasa a Luna?

Una sombra pasó por la cara de la medi-bruja.

-El profesor Snape, descubrió que lo que tiene, no es una enfermedad - Al oír el nombre del Profesor de Pociones, el corazón de Harry se agitó. - Dijo que está siendo envenenada sistemáticamente. Un medallón que contiene la esencia de Incubicus, fue encontrado en su dormitorio. El veneno encantado en el relicario, infundió a través de la piel en el sistema respiratorio de Luna, deteriorando constantemente su estado de salud. Solo el profesor Snape puede preparar el antídoto. No hay nada más que podamos hacer, solo tratar de detener el progreso destructivo del veneno hasta que tome el antídoto.

Harry estaba sentado en silencio, mirando a Madame Pomfrey con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz temblaba:

-Señora Pomfrey, ¿quién querría envenenar a Luna?

-No lo sé, querido. Realmente no lo sé.

Débilmente, tratando de poner sus pies debajo de él, se levantó lentamente, sin apartar los ojos del pálido rostro de Luna. Los pensamientos giraban locamente en su mente, haciendo girar su cabeza.

_“¿Quién querría lastimar a Luna? ¿Y por qué? Ella nunca lastimaría a nadie. ¿Quién podría ser tan despiadado como para darle un relicario envenenado?”_

Como en un sueño, levantó su bolso del suelo y lentamente se dirigió a la torre este, las palabras "envenenado" y "antídoto" todavía resonaban en su mente.

De repente se detuvo.

¿Y si fue Snape quien le había dado el relicario a Luna? ¡No, eso es imposible!

¿Y si quisiera deshacerse de Luna, tener a Harry solo para él? No, eso era completamente increíble. Snape no habría hecho algo así. Además, el Profesor de Pociones aparentemente había decidido que no quería tener nada que ver con Harry, porque toda la semana se había comportado como si Harry no existiera. No, tenía que ser alguien más. ¿Pero quién?

Harry esperaba que Snape elaborara el antídoto lo antes posible. Después de todo, no podía negarse a ayudar a un estudiante en Hogwarts. Pero, ¿y si odiaba tanto a Harry que no querría ayudar a su "amada"?

Se mordió el labio.

¿Por qué Pomfrey tenía que decir eso mientras Snape estaba parado allí? ¡El Profesor de Pociones tenía que preparar el antídoto para Luna! ¡Y si se negaba, Harry tendría que convencerlo!

Sin siquiera saber cuándo y cómo, cambió la dirección de sus pasos, y un momento después se dirigía a las mazmorras.

Tenía que darse prisa. A esta hora de la noche, a los estudiantes de Hogwarts no se les permitía estar fuera de sus dormitorios. Afortunadamente, recordó que tenía la capa de invisibilidad en su mochila, que siempre había llevado con él desde el fatídico día que había comenzado a esconderse de todos, todo el tiempo. Se escondió detrás de la primera estatua que encontró, luego sacó su capa y se la echó encima. Intentando no hacer ningún ruido, avanzó rápidamente hacia las mazmorras.

Sabía que no era una buena idea, pero tenía que intentarlo. No se lo perdonaría si Luna moría por su culpa. Snape era realmente capaz de cualquier cosa. Tenía que convencerlo. ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

-Dicen, qué la loca Lovegood, ¿está muriendo en el hospital?

Harry se detuvo y casi resbaló al escuchar una voz alta y burlona. Al parecer, alguien más, estaba fuera después de las horas permitidas. Lentamente se retiró a la esquina del corredor y decidió esperar hasta que los estudiantes desaparecieran del alcance de la vista, antes de moverse nuevamente. A juzgar por la característica voz alta y fría, era Pansy Parkinson. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? Se congeló al escuchar una segunda voz, que respondió:

-Oh, por supuesto, ella está moribunda - la voz de Draco Malfoy era apagada y no muy clara.

Harry miró con cautela a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Quizás, alguien finalmente notó que algo andaba mal con su cabeza? - Rio Pansy. Las manos de Harry se apretaron en puños ante su comentario sarcástico y mezquino. Echó un vistazo de nuevo, pero aún no veía a nadie. ¿Dónde estaban ellos?

-¡Oh, no hables, solo chupa, perra! Si hubiera querido hablar, no me habría quitado los pantalones. - La voz irritada de Malfoy, rompió esa extraña conversación, y Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían un poco, ahora que se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo esos dos. La vergüenza momentánea, sin embargo, no evitó su ira. Parkinson y Malfoy. Había dos huevos podridos de los que la escuela debería prescindir.

Luego escuchó algunos gemidos suaves y sonidos de succión y se dio cuenta de que provenían de... el armario. El mismo armario en el que él y Snape...

Sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba de nuevo. Rápidamente se compuso. Esto no era importante ahora. Luna. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Malfoy sabía demasiado. No le gustaba el tono de la voz del rubio. Probablemente él fue el culpable de envenenar a Luna. ¡El desagradable bastardo lo odiaba tanto, que decidió envenenar a su 'novia'! ¿Pero por qué atacar a Luna? ¿Por qué Malfoy no lo envenenó en su lugar? Nada de esto parecía tener mucho sentido.

Harry pensó en la serie de eventos que habían ocurrido entre él y Malfoy. Cuando Malfoy lo atacó en las mazmorras, Harry lo recordó gritando: “¡No me detendrás!"

¿Detenerlo de qué? ¿De volver a él? ¿Qué le había hecho Harry? Después de todo, nadie se comportó así por una nariz rota.

En el sueño, Malfoy parecía enojado. Enojado con Voldemort. Ojos huecos, mejillas hundidas. La oscuridad en los ojos grises.

Y ahora Luna estaba en el hospital y la satisfacción era clara en la voz de Malfoy.

De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor a toda velocidad. Ya no le preocupaba que Snape no ayudara a Luna. ¡Era de Malfoy de quien tenía que preocuparse!

***

_“¡Definitivamente era él! ¡Tenía que ser Malfoy! ¡Él le dio el relicario a Luna! ¡Estoy seguro de ello!”_

Harry ya se dirigía a las mazmorras para la última clase del día. Pociones.

Anoche había irrumpido en la sala común, inmediatamente sacó a sus amigos de sus camas y les contó todo. Dejando a un lado los detalles, por supuesto, donde había escuchado a Malfoy y Pansy.

Hermione estaba horrorizada. Ron se enfureció. Nada inusual.

Ron dijo que deberían esconderse y atacar a Malfoy, y darle una buena paliza. Hermione recitó varios puntos de las Reglas y aconsejó examinar cuidadosamente la situación, antes de cualquier acción violenta. Fue ella quien le dejó claro a Harry que no había evidencia contra Malfoy. Además, el Slytherin ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra que confirmara que tenía algo que ver con eso. El hecho de que él supiera todo el asunto, aún no significaba que él fuera el autor.

Pero Harry no quería escuchar. Fue Malfoy. _¡Él lo sabía! _Encontraría una manera de sacárselo a la rata Slytherin.

Con toda la conmoción en su mente, no había pensado en el Profesor de Pociones. Pero ahora, cuando se acercaba a la clase, se sentía cada vez más ansioso. ¿Tal vez fue por la forma en que Snape casi lo había aplastado contra el piso con solo su mirada en su último encuentro? ¿O tal vez fue el miedo a recibir otra dosis de abrumadora indiferencia?

Eso dolía más.

Harry había salido de un pantano de abatimiento causado por Snape durante una semana entera, solo para meterse en otro; El estado crítico de Luna y preguntándose sobre la satisfacción de Malfoy. En este momento, ambas marismas se fusionaron en una, creando un lago fangoso y apestoso, que succionó a Harry en su hirviente abismo.

Snape.

Harry lo vio mientras salía de la oscuridad con su túnica revoloteando detrás de él.

Sorprendentemente, durante algún tiempo esa vista causó que su corazón latiera y, en lugar de disminuir, el latido solo se intensificó. En presencia de Snape, Harry dejó de pensar. Su cerebro se bloqueó de todo lo demás, salvo solo líneas de pensamiento que alguna vez fueron válidas, pero que por el momento dejaron de ser relevantes, para dar paso a algo mucho más poderoso y desenfrenado... el deseo.

¿Le pareció que Snape lo miró cuando pasó? Su corazón dio un salto. Pero casi en el mismo momento una oleada de odio venenoso lo invadió, mientras que justo detrás del Profesor de Pociones, apareció Malfoy.

Hermione apretó el hombro de Harry, como si temiera que Harry saltara sobre el Slytherin y le rompiera todos los huesos. Además de su nariz.

Sí, ese pensamiento se le había ocurrido a Harry, pero había logrado controlarse en el pasado, cuando se enfrentaba a tal situación. Bueno, tal vez no siempre.

Incluso cuando ya estaban en el aula, Harry seguía mirando a Malfoy como un halcón.

_“Oh, te lo mostraré de nuevo, tú... ¡bolsa viscosa de mierda de rata!”_

Harry miró la pizarra. Snape lo estaba mirando.

Su primera reacción fue apartar la mirada rápidamente. El segundo, ruborizarse.

_“¡Maldición! _“

¿Por qué Snape lo estaba mirando? Después de no prestarle atención durante toda una semana, ¿por qué ahora?

Podía sentir su conciencia disolverse bajo la influencia de la mirada. Cada pensamiento había huido de su mente; Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en copiar los ingredientes. Malfoy había dejado de existir temporalmente. Todo había dejado de existir, reemplazado por el ardiente deseo que los penetrantes ojos y el alma de Snape le causaban. Su corazón había decidido dejar de escucharlo por completo y estaba haciendo lo que quería, latir como un loco.

Snape finalmente lo había notado. Él debería estar feliz. Y lo estaba. En su corazón, un sentimiento de alegría bailaba como la llama de una vela en el viento, pero afortunadamente fue reprimida por la ansiedad que acechaba en él, lista para atacar y dominar su corazón en cualquier momento.

Había algo en los ojos de Snape que perturbó la alegría de Harry. La oscuridad que era aún más profunda que la oscuridad de sus ojos.

De repente, su contemplación fue interrumpida por un empujón a su lado.

-Harry - susurró Ron. - ¿Has notado cómo Malfoy te está mirando?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Malfoy? - Preguntó, abatido.

-Y Snape también - interrumpió Hermione, pero Harry no escuchó, mientras su mirada se movía hacia las mesas de los Slytherins y su sangre comenzó a hervir en sus venas. Una sonrisa triunfante se podía ver en la cara de Malfoy.

_“Él sabe, que yo sé”,_ pensó Harry en un repentino y doloroso momento de comprensión. “_¡Y lo está disfrutando, porque sabe que no puedo probar nada!”_

Harry no pudo apartar los ojos de Malfoy durante casi toda la lección. Estaba tan absorto en sus planes para destruir a ese resbaladizo hijo de puta Slytherin, que no se había molestado en prestar atención a la preparación de su poción. Será terrible de cualquier manera. ¿Por qué incluso intentarlo?

Sus ojos, ocasionalmente se encontraban con los geniales y vibrantes del Profesor de Pociones, y luego Harry, por unos momentos, se olvidaba de Malfoy, Luna y el mundo exterior. Su corazón, que no podía controlar, se apoderó de una oleada de alegría mezclada con tristeza. Recordó toda la semana llena de sufrimiento, cuando Snape había estado actuando como si Harry hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Recordaba los dolorosos momentos de soledad cuando había estado sentado en su dormitorio, recordó el momento en el armario. Finalmente, recordó el odio que sentía por sí mismo cuando se masturbaba por las noches, pensando en este bastardo y no se detenía, a pesar de cómo Snape lo había estado tratando. Pero eso duró solo un momento. Malfoy echó los ojos hacia atrás, como un agujero negro sobre el que había leído una vez en un libro muggle.

-Veo que ha decidido no prestar atención hoy, señor Potter - La voz ronca de Snape junto al oído de Harry, atravesó su mente como una daga, haciéndolo casi saltar en su asiento. Snape estaba de pie junto a él, midiéndolo con su mirada amenazante y penetrante. Harry solo pudo sonrojarse.

-No solo elaboró algo, que no merece ser llamado poción, sino que también estuvo sorprendentemente interesado en el Sr. Malfoy, durante toda la lección. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

Harry escuchó algunas risas en las mesas de Slytherin. Casi vio una sonrisa descarada retorciendo la cara de Malfoy. La alegría y la tristeza se convirtieron en odio ardiente en un instante. Quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada articulado. Solo podía sentarse y apretar sus temblorosos puños, tratando de no mirar al Maestro de Pociones, ya que sabía que no se contendría.

-Si no vuelve a la lección de inmediato - continuó Snape - Habrá detención, Potter - Al sonido de la palabra 'detención', Harry se tensó. - Escuché del Sr. Filch, que no terminó de limpiar uno de los armarios. ¿Tal vez podríamos hacer algo al respecto? - El Profesor de Pociones, sonrió asquerosamente.

Harry inhaló bruscamente.

Eso fue un golpe bajo y un truco sucio.

Sintió que se estaba hundiendo en una ciénaga de humillación, vergüenza y rabia.

Miró a Snape con ojos afilados.

_“¿¡Sabes por qué no terminé de limpiar el armario, maldito bastardo!? _pensó hirviendo de indignación. Sintió que su autocontrol se desataría. Se obligó con todas sus fuerzas a mantener la calma.

Snape, como si escuchara los pensamientos de Harry, levantó una ceja. Parecía como si estuviera conteniendo la risa. Definitivamente, lo estaba disfrutando.

-Me alegro de que nos entendamos, Sr. Potter - dijo y se alejó, comprobando el contenido de los otros calderos.

Así que al parecer lo recordaba. Asqueroso... Harry quería maldecir a Snape, pero ya había usado todo su repertorio de insultos maldiciendo a Malfoy y no se le ocurrió nada creativo.

_“Lo odio. ¡Solo lo odio!” _pensó con enojo, empacando todas sus cosas en su bolso.

Snape finalmente se había referido, de alguna manera, a esos momentos en el armario. Harry había estado esperando una señal toda la semana.   
Simplemente, no había esperado que fuera entregada tan fríamente y con toda la clase presente.

Snape quería humillarlo, eso es seguro. ¡Oh, cómo lo amaba!

Pero Harry no lo dejaría salirse con la suya. ¡Oh no, esta vez no!

-Harry, ¿a dónde vas? - Exclamó Hermione, cuando Harry de repente se detuvo y se volvió.

-Olvidé de algo. Me reuniré contigo más tarde - dijo por encima del hombro.

Regresó al aula con una decisión muy clara, enfrentar a Snape, pero cuando el Profesor de Pociones levantó los ojos del escritorio, Harry sintió que todo su coraje lo abandonaba lentamente.

-¿Sí, señor Potter?

Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar la ferocidad con la que Snape pronunció su nombre.

-Usted... Usted...- comenzó, tratando de recordar cualquier epíteto adecuado que caracterizara qué era el profesor para él ahora.

-Cuidado, Potter. No soy su amigo. - La voz amenazante del Profesor de Pociones, actuó sobre Harry, como un trapo rojo sobre un toro.

-¡Bastardo! - Gritó Harry, incapaz de aguantar más.

Vio a Snape levantarse lentamente de su asiento, con el rostro torcido en una expresión burlona.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cuándo lo descubrió, señor Potter? - La lluvia que brotaba de sus labios era tan inmensa que podría haber llenado un lago.

-¡Durante toda la semana estuve esperando una señal, y todo el tiempo te comportaste como si no existiera! ¡Como si todo lo que sucedió, no importara! - Las palabras fluyeron de la boca de Harry. Imparables. Finalmente liberadas. - ¡Pero decidiste recordarme eso hoy, cuando casi lo olvido! ¡Y de una manera tan cruel!

Snape casi había alcanzado a Harry. Sus ojos lo perforaron y Harry recuperó sus sentidos. Harry sintió de repente que el piso había desaparecido bajo sus pies, ya que las palabras dejaron de tener sentido, y todo dejó de ser relevante.

Retrocedió contra la pared, sintiendo oleadas de calor barriendo su cuerpo, tan conocido por él y tan imparable, como una cascada.

Snape ya estaba encima de él. Tan cerca, que Harry podía sentir su aliento caliente en su rostro. El cuerpo vestido de negro del Profesor de Pociones, casi se aferraba al suyo. Snape se inclinó hacia delante y Harry escuchó un susurro silencioso y oscuro justo en su oído:

-Nunca dejaré que te olvides de eso.

Esas pocas palabras tranquilas irrumpieron en el corazón de Harry y resonaron en él más fuerte que un trueno retumbante.

-Te odio - él raspó con su última onza de fuerza, queriendo escapar, liberarse de la influencia de Snape.

-¿Me odias? - Una de las cejas del Maestro de Pociones se levantó y sus ojos brillaron. Harry sintió la rodilla de Snape reventar entre sus piernas y empujando su dolorosa erección. Una desagradable sonrisa apareció en la cara de Snape. - Mírate. Sólo me acerco a ti y ya estás duro.

Harry deseó que Snape se callara. Pero el profesor estaba tan cerca de él, que Harry se había olvidado por completo de lo que había venido a decir aquí, en primer lugar.

A través de la niebla que oscurecía sus ojos, pudo ver el cuello expuesto de Snape. Quería tocar la piel, saborearla. Había dejado de pensar por completo. Solo quería alcanzar lo que permanecía oculto e inaccesible para él. Sin darse cuenta, agarró la túnica negra y tiró de ella. Su mano tocó la piel desnuda. Fue cálido al tacto. Se puso de puntillas para tocar sus labios en este lugar atractivo. Su mareo se intensificó. Cerró los ojos.

De repente todo desapareció. Snape se alejó.

Harry gimió, abriendo los ojos. Sintió como si de repente se hubiera visto privado de algo muy precioso.

Temió que Snape hubiera decidido dejarlo ahí solo nuevamente. No hubiera podido soportarlo. Sentía que no sobreviviría si el Profesor de Pociones lo dejaba ahora y lo ignoraba durante toda la semana, otra vez.

¡No podía irse! ¡Ahora no!

Vio la mano pálida y delgada extendida hacia él.

-Dame tu mano, Potter.

Estiró la mano. Sabía que le daría al Profesor de Pociones cualquier cosa que le pidiera ahora. Su conciencia desapareció. Solo había deseo. Obsesión. Un lunático que no dudó en pisar el precipicio, sabiendo que eso significaba que caería al abismo.

La mano de Snape se apretó sobre su muñeca, y Harry fue empujado hacia adelante. Tropezó y vaciló, cuando el Profesor de Pociones lo condujo en una dirección no especificada. De repente se hizo de noche. Estaba aturdido, todo giraba a su alrededor. Sintió la sangre latir en sus oídos y los latidos locos de su corazón.

Se encendieron velas. Había un libro con ingredientes para pociones.

Miró a los ojos de Snape. El hombre le lanzó una mirada llena de increíble intensidad, y luego se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo.

Una comprensión repentina golpeó a Harry como una bludger durante un partido de Quidditch. Los labios de Snape se alzaron en una sonrisa. Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron cuando Harry dio un paso.

_“¡No! ¡No hagas esto! ¡No puedes hacer esto! Te está usando, ¿no lo ves?”_

Pero Harry no podía escuchar, ver o pensar correctamente.

Solo sabía lo que quería y daría todo.

Cualquier cosa.

Si esa fuera la única forma... Si solo pudiera obtener esto...

Su autoconciencia estaba gritando en violentas protestas, pero Harry no estaba escuchando ya.

Vio sus piernas doblarse debajo de él y sus manos se estiraron para alcanzar su destino.

"Cut" by Plumb


	8. Confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's heart has spilled, what will happen?

_“¿Alguna vez has notado_  
que no estoy actuando como solía hacerlo antes?   
¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por   
qué siempre vuelvo por más?   
¿Qué me has hecho?   
Nunca seré el mismo, te lo diré con seguridad”

"... Avery y Macnair fueron enviados a negociar con los Centauros, y Lucius Malfoy usó la maldición Imperius en Broderick Bode, del Departamento de Misterios. Las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro están aumentando. Tiene un gran apoyo del centro de Europa. Un gran grupo de Mortífagos de Rumania y Hungría se unió a él recientemente. Y llegan ofertas de ayuda de los países del este de Europa.”

Severus Snape estaba sentado en la oficina del director y estaba dando su “informe” semanal. No estaba mirando al viejo, aunque su mirada estaba dirigida a él. Parecía mirar a través de él.

Albus Dumbledore asintió pensativo. Cada semana, los informes se habían vuelto cada vez más desfavorables. Voldemort se estaba volviendo más fuerte a un ritmo alarmante y parecía que nadie y nada podían hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¿Y qué hay de esos ataques masivos contra funcionarios que trabajan para el Ministerio de Magia, que aún son leales al Ministro?

Snape frunció el ceño.

-La lista es muy larga, y muchos están dispuestos a hacer un servicio al Señor Oscuro. Nada puede hacerse.

-¿Sabes algún nombre?

Severus sacudió la cabeza. Ni siquiera un músculo se movió en su rostro.

-Los ataques se llevan a cabo casi de inmediato. Aprendemos los nombres solo en la reunión.

El director parecía extremadamente cansado. El mes pasado solo había ayudado a profundizar las arrugas en su rostro pálido y demacrado. Cerró los ojos y estuvo sentado en silencio por un momento, escuchando sus pensamientos. 

El maestro de pociones esperaba pacientemente. Recientemente, el director estaba cayendo más a menudo en estados de abatimiento que cualquier otra cosa.

El pecho del anciano dejó escapar un suspiro tranquilo.

-Está ganando, Severus, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Nuestros aliados se están desmoronando. Voldemort ahora reina sobre la mitad de Europa, y sus tentáculos han comenzado a llegar a las profundidades de otros continentes. Nuestra única esperanza son los jóvenes, pero no podemos enviarlos a la guerra.

Snape no dijo nada. Había escuchado este discurso tantas veces que se había vuelto bastante aburrido para él.

-Lo único que falta para completar su victoria es Harry.

La cara del Maestro de Pociones quedó en blanco.

-Debes decirme de inmediato si Voldemort ha decidido un plan para Harry. Esta es una prioridad, Severus. Debemos protegerlo a toda costa.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se estaban clavando en los negros de Snape, como si el director quisiera meter estas palabras directamente en su cabeza para que entendiera su peso. El hombre asintió como un suspiro de comprensión, sin romper el contacto visual. Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa pálida y cansada.

-Me alegra poder confiar en ti, Severus.

-¿Hemos terminado, Director?

-Sí, por favor. - Dumbledore agitó su mano. - Mantenme informado.

Snape asintió rígidamente, luego se levantó y, sin mirar atrás, salió de la oficina del director. Cruzó la distancia entre la torre y sus cámaras en las mazmorras muy rápidamente. Era tarde y el último de los estudiantes que aún deambulaban por los pasillos se apartó de su camino.

Severus entró en su oficina, la cruzó en unos pocos pasos y se encontró en su habitación privada. El fuego siseó suavemente, revelando desde la oscuridad estanterías llenas de libros. Severus se giró hacia la esquina oscura y distante donde, en una plataforma de mármol, decorada con serpientes plateadas envueltas alrededor de la base, había un gran tazón hecho del mismo material.

Se detuvo ante el Pensieve y sacó su varita. Lo agitó sobre el cuenco y la sustancia dorada y volátil líquida que contenía, cobró vida. El Maestro de Pociones agitó su varita por un momento, como si se moviera a través de pensamientos no deseados, buscando algo dentro de ellos.

Finalmente lo encontró.

Lentamente, giró su varita entre los dedos y le tendió un hilo dorado y brillante. En la superficie de la sustancia apareció la cara del Señor Oscuro por un momento, reemplazada después de un tiempo por la imagen de ojos verdes y brillantes escondidos detrás de las gafas.

Mientras las imágenes y los pensamientos volvían a su cabeza, todo desapareció repentinamente y la superficie de la sustancia en el Pensieve volvió a ser suave y dorada.

***

Al mismo tiempo, Harry Potter yacía acurrucado debajo de las sábanas de su cama y se odiaba a sí mismo con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Odiaba su debilidad, que lo había llevado a lo que había hecho hoy. Odiaba que su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado de manera impulsiva e incomprensible y no podía controlarlo, aunque lo había intentado. Odiaba su débil voluntad, que se había rendido con una sola palabra, cercanía y un toque.

Pero sobre todo, odiaba a Severus Snape, quien fue capaz de usarlo todo y volverlo contra Harry. ¡Lo odiaba!

***

-Hermioneee...

-¡No te lo escribiré, Ron! Sácalo de tu cabeza.

-Hermioneee...

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo el control.

Ella y Ron estaban escribiendo un ensayo especialmente largo y difícil sobre Historia de la Magia. Harry no estaba con ellos. Francamente, no se había presentado desde ayer por la noche. Llegó en medio de la cena, sonrojado y ausente en sus pensamientos. Es cierto que recientemente se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña todo el tiempo, pero desde la semana pasada estaba tan callado y reservado, que Hermione había comenzado a preocuparse seriamente por él. Y ayer en la cena había comido un poco de budín y declaró que no tenía hambre y, sin esperarlos, fue al dormitorio. Ron había dicho que cuando regresó, Harry estaba dormido, pero Hermione sospechaba que solo pretendía evitar preguntas incómodas.

Algo malo le estaba sucediendo últimamente. Algo muy malo Y Snape estaba involucrado en eso y a Hermione no le gustó en absoluto.

Ella había estado observando a Harry durante la última semana y había notado cómo había estado mirando subrepticiamente al profesor, luego rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, sonrojándose. Había visto cómo Snape miraba a Harry durante la última lección. Todavía recordaba, ya que Harry había regresado repentinamente a la clase de Pociones y cuánto tiempo había estado allí... y cuándo había aparecido en la cena... Bueno, se veía extremadamente agitado.

Tenía una teoría sobre esto, pero pensar en eso la estaba mareando. Por ahora, decidió alejarlo lo más posible hasta que estuviera segura. Rezó para que por una vez resultara que estaba equivocada.

-¡Hermione, ven pronto! Ayúdame, porque no llegaré hasta el entrenamiento y quiero ver a Harry.

Hermione curvó sus labios.

-Tuviste toda la noche para escribirlo.

Ron gimió y apoyó la frente sobre el pergamino, manchando lo que acababa de escribir.

-No tienes corazón, ¿sabes?

-Pero yo _sí _he terminado el ensayo, a diferencia tuya - dijo, deteniendo la conversación y firmando vigorosamente el ensayo con su nombre. Con el rabillo del ojo vio la cara desesperada de Ron. ¡Oh, cómo le molestaban sus ojos suplicantes!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Déjalo aquí! - Gruñó, agarrando el pergamino para usarlo para enmendar y mejorar.

En la cara brillante y pecosa, vio una sonrisa indescriptible llena de gratitud.

-Te amo, ¿sabes? - Ron sonrió y saltó para correr a entrenar. Hermione sintió que, contrariamente a su voluntad, su rostro estaba sonrojado.

Oh sí, la molestaba sin fin.

***

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? - El grito de Angelina resonó en los terrenos de la escuela.

Una vez más, el sonido de un silbido fuerte interrumpió un ataque bien planeado y dejó a todo el equipo completamente perdido. Todos estaban cada vez más enojados. Junto con el público.

Una vez más, Harry había volado justo en frente de los cazadores de carga. En solo media hora, interrumpió la acción varias veces y casi fue golpeado por un Bludger, y algunas otras veces había perdido la Golden Snitch que revoloteaba justo frente a él. Y cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, chocó con Katie Bell y rompió su escoba. Quería escapar de ahí lo antes posible y llegar lo más lejos posible.

¡Todo fue culpa de Snape!

Harry ni siquiera podía concentrarse en volar en línea recta. No tenía ningún control sobre su escoba. Las miradas furiosas de sus compañeros de equipo y la mirada decepcionada de las personas en las gradas, le impidieron jugar de manera efectiva y lo distrajeron aún más.

Solo podía pensar en Snape y los momentos calientes y rotos en el armario de almacenamiento de pociones ayer por la tarde. 

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Lo había complacido. No pudo resistirse a él. Había dejado que Snape tomara el control de su corazón, mente y cuerpo.

Y es que, el Profesor de Pociones sabía tan maravillosamente...

Harry cerró los ojos, recordando el delicioso sabor de la pulsante erección de Snape en su boca y los sonidos de placer que habían escapado de sus labios mientras Harry lo complacía.

Oh, había sido maravilloso...

Era imposible comparar el sentimiento que se acumulaba en él cuando se daba cuenta de que él era el único que tenía acceso a esa vista. Los ojos cerrados de Snape, los labios entreabiertos, capturando con avidez el aire, la cara contorsionada por una mueca de placer más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Oh, Harry había bebido esta vista, deseando recordar cada detalle para siempre. Y ahora no podía sacarlo de su memoria. Lo que sea que hiciera, esa vista aparecía ante sus ojos. Debería considerarse extremadamente afortunado de haber visto algo que Snape probablemente no dejaría que nadie más viera. Nunca.

Pero Harry quería más. Más de Snape. Más de su sabor y olor. Quería más de lo que había conseguido hasta ahora. Mucho, mucho más.

Pero parecía que sus sueños seguirían siendo solo sueños. 

Cerró los ojos. En su cabeza aún resonaban las últimas palabras del Profesor de Pociones: "_Fue agradable, Potter_".

Esas palabras lo habían golpeado. Snape se había vuelto hacia él, con la burla pintada en su cara y eso lo hizo sentir... humillado.

Apretó los dientes con rabia impotente.

Era débil. Estar cerca de Snape siempre lo volvía débil y sumiso, como si no tuviera voluntad propia. No podía entender eso. Sabía que Snape simplemente estaba usando su debilidad, pero aceptó hacerlo. Es más, lo anhelaba.

Pero él no era así hace algún tiempo. Los estribillos mordaces del Profesor de Pociones habían inflamado el fuego de la rebelión y el odio en él. Había podido discutir con él, haber disputado con él, nunca le había permitido arremeter contra él. Ahora, cuando se quedó solo con él, su mente se disolvió.

Pero no fue solo eso. En su corazón, sabía por qué no podía hacerle frente. Porque tenía miedo. Temía que si lo hacía, Snape dejaría de interesarse en él. Tomaría lo que quisiera. Tenía poder sobre él, podía hacer cualquier cosa. Podía rechazarlo, decir que ya había tenido suficiente y buscaría a alguien más...

Harry sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

_“¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?”_

Si tan solo supiera... Si tan solo tuviera una idea de hasta dónde podría empujar y no perderlo. Pero él no lo sabía. Snape era como un libro cerrado. Harry no sabía sus intenciones. Cuando se dio cuenta, ni siquiera sabía por qué Snape se había interesado tan repentinamente en él. Porque era poco probable que hubiera bebido la poción Desiderium Intimum. Y más absurdo aún, que su mayor deseo fuera Harry.

Sí, ¡demasiado ridículo!

¿O tal vez Snape se sintió halagado de que él fuera el mayor deseo de Harry Potter? Quizás nadie había tenido una obsesión por él y se sentía... ¿honrado?

Oh, sí, qué honor... Ser la obsesión de su mayor enemigo...

¿Quizás solo quería humillarlo? 

Siempre le había encantado hacerlo, y ahora había surgido su oportunidad.

¿Quién en su sano juicio, perdería la oportunidad de ver a su mayor enemigo de rodillas a sus pies? 

Ciertamente no Snape.

Pero incluso si este caso resultara ser cierto, ¿por qué demonios no lo molestaba? Bueno, al menos no tanto como debería. Es decir... Por supuesto que eso le molestaba, pero había algo... No podía nombrarlo. Cada vez que Snape actuaba así, mirar a Harry con su sonrisa torcida en los labios, tratarlo como... como si... ¡diablos, como si fuera su dueño! Como si tuviera un poder absoluto sobre él y lo supiera... Harry sintió algo extraño…  
Sintió enojo, eso estaba claro. Sintió arrepentimiento. Decepción. Pero debajo de todo, también había algo que hizo que su estómago se revolviera, y la lava que derritió su voluntad dentro de él. Como si fuera...

¡No, no, no! ¡No pensaría en eso!

Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a sacudir la cabeza, dispersando estos pensamientos aterradores que se habían infiltrado imperceptiblemente en su cabeza. 

Respiró algunas veces.

¿Tal vez se trataba de otra cosa? Probablememte Snape se estaba comportando así porque él... no podía comportarse de otra manera. Harry dudaba de que fuera tan poco atractivo (al menos para la mayoría de las personas que conocía. No, tacha eso, para todas las personas que conocía), un bastardo desagradable y sarcástico como era realmente, no podría ser de otra manera en una relación. De hecho, no podía imaginar que Snape pudiera estar con alguien en cualquier tipo de relación. Simplemente no le quedaba bien. Snape siempre ha rechazado a la gente, siempre estaba solo. Fue durante algún tiempo, un Mortífago, y torturaba gente. Era imposible que alguien como él tuviera algún tipo de gran depósito de sentimientos, sin mencionar la sensibilidad. No, Snape era muy antisocial. Y tal vez por eso se estaba comportando de esta manera y no de otra manera... Simplemente no sabía cómo ser. Y si no lo sabía, Harry debería ir a enseñarle...

Oh, sospechaba que no sería fácil. Y de alguna manera ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. ¿Cómo le enseñaría algo, ya que en su presencia ni siquiera podía pensar?

Era una tarea titánica y la cabeza de Harry dio vueltas cuando trató de imaginarlo. Pero tal vez... tal vez podría intentarlo algún día. Tal vez podría tener el coraje...

De repente se dio cuenta del silencio a su alrededor. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor. Todos lo estaban mirando.

Durante unos minutos estuvo suspendido en el aire y golpeó la pared con el eje de su escoba.

Sintió que se le enrojecía la cara. Confundido, sacudió su escoba y voló hacia el centro del campo. No podía soportar las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros de equipo.

¿Por qué había aceptado esto? Quería volver a jugar Quidditch, porque lo amaba, pero no podía ponerlo en su corazón debido a Snape. Su corazón estaba completamente ocupado en este momento. Todos contaban con él, y no pudo mantener sus pensamientos en el campo por más de cinco minutos.

No, había sido una muy mala idea aceptar la propuesta de regresar al equipo.

-¡Vuelve al juego! - Gritó Angelina, pero sin entusiasmo. Todo el equipo tenía caras malhumoradas y varios fanáticos ya habían abandonado las gradas.

_“Todo es por mi culpa”,_ pensó, odiándose a sí mismo por la situación actual en la que se encontraba.

¡Se mordió el labio y decidió no pensar más en Snape! Al menos no ahora. Quería que la figura oscura y los ojos fríos dejaran sus pensamientos, al menos por un tiempo, para poder redimirse.

Apretó las manos sobre el mango de la escoba y cuidadosamente comenzó a escanear el cielo en busca de destellos dorados. Hizo algunos círculos sobre el campo, completamente absorto en su enfoque principal en su papel.

Finalmente lo vio.

La Golden Snitch, flotaba una docena de metros sobre la puerta izquierda. Harry comenzó a volar en dirección a la bola dorada. El triunfo ya estaba establecido en su rostro. Estiró la mano para atrapar la snitch. El impulso del viento en sus oídos inhibió efectivamente todos los demás sonidos. Escuchó a alguien gritar algo, pero esto no le importó.

Casi lo tuvo.

Casi había logrado borrar todo.

Y de repente todo se oscureció.

***

Harry abrió los ojos.

Vio un espacio en blanco sobre él. 

¿Cielo?

¿Es posible que se haya caído de su escoba de alguna manera inexplicable?

Sus ojos brumosos cayeron sobre las velas que colgaban en el aire.

No, era el techo.

Harry trató de levantar la cabeza y al mismo tiempo sintió como si alguien lo golpeara en la cabeza con una sartén. El dolor explotó bajo sus párpados en miles de chispas. Se mordió el labio para no gritar. De repente sintió como si estuviera girando sobre una escoba. El mundo entero giró a su alrededor y, en lugar de detenerse, aumentó. Luchando con dolor y mareos, apenas abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

Estaba en el ala del hospital. Acostado en una cama junto a la de Luna.

_“¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?”_

Lo último que recordaba era la Snitch Dorada, que casi había tenido.

-Oh, finalmente despertaste. -El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Madame Pomfrey en el pasillo. La enfermera se paró sobre la cama de Harry y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? - Preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-Te golpeó un Bludger, en la cabeza —explicó brevemente, mientras servía una bebida del color de las verduras podridas en un vaso sobre una mesa junto a la cama de Harry. - Y luego te caíste de tu escoba. Afortunadamente, terminaste con solo unos pocos moretones y un desmayo. Te di analgésicos.

-Y casi la atrapo - gruñó Harry e intentó levantar la cabeza, lo que resultó ser una sensación aún más fuerte de ser golpeado con una sartén.

-Oh no, querido. No te levantarás por un tiempo. Te quedarás en esta cama hasta mañana, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad. Ahora bebe esto. Ayudará a aliviar el dolor, aunque puedes sentirte un poco aturdido después de beberla.

Harry suspiró resignado. Había estado tan cerca... Ahora todos seguramente pensarán que era un perdedor. No se había dado cuenta de la Bludger, porque estaba demasiado absorto en su deseo de atrapar la Snitch. Probablemente lo excluirían del equipo. ¡Genial!

¡Todo era culpa de Snape!

Decidió atormentar la vida de Harry, incluso si no había hecho nada. Harry sabía en su corazón que no era culpa del hombre, pero le encantaba culparlo por todo. Era mucho más fácil que culparse a sí mismo.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Era como una mosca, que se había pegado a una telaraña tejida por el Maestro de Pociones. De ninguna manera fue capaz de liberarse y volar lejos.

Bebió una dosis de la desagradable poción verde podrida, y después de un momento estuvo solo en la oscuridad. Bueno, tal vez no del todo solo.

Lentamente giró la cabeza y miró a la inconsciente Luna. Ya no estaba tan pálida y el tinte azulado había desaparecido de sus párpados. Esto probablemente se debió al antídoto que Snape había preparado. Parecía que solo estaba durmiendo.

La sensación de relajación envolvió lentamente su mente y cuerpo. La paz lentamente comenzó a balancearse, y sus piernas se volvieron extremadamente pesadas.

Un profundo suspiro salió de su pecho. Sintió que las correas que contenían su mente se relajaron y varios pensamientos profundamente ocultos que habían salido a la luz, comenzaron a emerger en la parte superior. Todo lo demás de repente se volvió tan... vacío.

-Me dejé atrapar, Luna, - susurró suavemente. - No puedo evitarlo. Es más fuerte que yo. Cuando lo veo, mi corazón muere. Y me siento tan, tan feliz, pero completamente sin alegría. No tiene sentido, lo sé. Y también sé que esto probablemente no significa nada para él.

Las palabras salieron. No pudo detenerlos. Sintió que con cada palabra se levantaba un peso de su corazón, como si estas palabras fueran el peso, y la única forma de sacarlas de él, era tirarlas. Incluso si no hubiera nadie para escucharlos. - Pero es imposible que no signifique nada para él. Vi sus ojos cuando se lo estaba haciendo. Me gustó eso… ¿Por qué me lo permitiría si no significara nada para él? Y quiero más. Necesito obtener más, de lo contrario me volveré loco. No dejaré que me trate así. Encontraré una manera de romperlo. Para demostrarle que me preocupo por él. Para que finalmente se fije en mí. No puedo soportar su indiferencia. No otra vez. Tengo que pensar en algo. No me rendiré tan fácilmente. El problema es que cuando él está cerca, yo... yo... es como si dejara de ser yo mismo. Es decir, que soy mi yo habitual, pero de alguna manera no lo soy. ¡Oh, no tiene sentido!... Dejo de pensar en ese momento. Solo lo veo a él. Solo lo escucho a él. Justo como cuando estuve bajo la influencia de la poción. De hecho, en su presencia siento que estoy bajo su influencia todo el tiempo. 

-¿Snape? - La suave voz de Luna interrumpió su discurso. Harry giró la cabeza y vio con horror que los ojos de Luna estaban muy abiertos y lo miraban con curiosidad. - Qué gusto tan extraño tienes, Harry.

***

Resultó que Luna se había despertado de un coma unas horas antes, y cuando Harry pensó que estaba inconsciente, perdida en la enfermedad, realmente había estado dormitando. Él creía que era extremadamente injusto. Estaba contento, por supuesto, de que su condición fuera mejor, y que la gran piedra en su corazón se levantaba, pero su alegría estaba perturbada por el hecho de que ella acababa de descubrir el secreto más profundamente oculto de Harry.   
Un secreto que nunca le revelaría a nadie, no con su propio libre albedrío. Pero la poción que Pomfrey le había dado lo había aturdido demasiado para saber lo que estaba haciendo. 

Ahora, sabía que debía evitar las pociones verdes podridas que olían a goma quemada.

Pero la Ravenclaw era una persona extremadamente generosa. Al principio, Harry había estado tan asustado que había tratado de negarlo y convencerla de que no dijo "Snape" sino otra cosa.

Pero Luna solo había sonreído, como si no creyera ninguna de sus palabras. Harry finalmente se había rendido. Él la había obligado a prometer que no debería contarle a nadie sobre eso, porque entonces él necesitaría escapar de Hogwarts. 

Y ella había prometido no contárselo a nadie y que no se preocupara. Ella le dijo que era asunto suyo.

Ella no le había molestado. No lo había maldecido. No lo había regañado. No se había alejado de él. Ella lo aceptó tan normalmente. Como si Snape no fuera... Snape.

Harry mismo no consideraba esto normal. Snape tenía el doble de su edad, era su profesor, la persona más odiada en la escuela, y era un Mortífago.

Esta fue una de las miles de razones suficiente para no considerarlo normal. Luna, sin embargo, no pareció darse cuenta en absoluto.

_“Tal vez si le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de mi tía, se habría sorprendido un poco.”_

***

-Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes, hoy. - La voz mordaz del Profesor de Pociones sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Era lunes. Clase de pociones. Harry había pasado todo el domingo en la cama pensando en cómo hacer que Snape le diera lo que quería. No podía simplemente ir y preguntar. Tenía que hacerlo de otra manera. Tenía que provocarlo de alguna manera. Sabía que sería muy peligroso, pero tenía que intentarlo. 

Y ahora, esa oportunidad había surgido.

-Tendrán una prueba. - El Profesor de Pociones sonrió, observando con satisfacción los rostros horrorizados de los estudiantes.

Oh, las pruebas no anunciadas eran lo que más “amaba”.

Solo Hermione parecía complacida.

-Bueno, por suerte estuvieron estudiando ayer - anunció y con una sonrisa miró a Ron desesperado. El pelirrojo murmuró algunas maldiciones al profesor.

Harry no estaba prestando atención. Estaba sintiendo una emoción calentando su sangre. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Especialmente cuando los ojos del Maestro de Pociones cayeron sobre él. Snape distribuyó las hojas de trabajo de los estudiantes con las preguntas y les dio media hora para que las respondieran. Exigió silencio absoluto y declaró que, si atrapaba a alguien haciendo trampa, los expulsaría personalmente de su clase. Para siempre.

Harry miró las preguntas.

  1. _ ¿Cuál es el ingrediente principal de la poción de estiramiento?_
  2. _ ¿Por quién y dónde se preparó el primer Elixir de Vigor?_

Sus ojos miraban a través de las preguntas, sintiendo que no pasaría esta prueba por completo, y cuando vio la octava pregunta, su corazón saltó casi hasta su garganta.

  1. _ Describe los efectos de la poción Desiderium Intimum._

El Gryffindor sonrió para sí mismo. Bueno, él sabía la respuesta a una pregunta. Puso su pluma sobre el pergamino y estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir cuando de repente dudó.

En su mente, tentativa y torpemente al principio, surgió una idea loca.

_¿Y si...?_

Tragó saliva y miró alrededor del aula. Todos estaban completamente absortos en la prueba. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos de Snape, sentado en su escritorio. Una oleada de calor envolvió el cuerpo de Harry. Podía sentir su piel arder y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Él sabía qué hacer. Era una idea loca, pero Harry sabía que era la única forma de obtener lo que quería.

Puso su pluma sobre el pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

***

Harry trató de cortar las hojas de enredadera, pero tuvo algunos problemas. En lugar de las hojas, casi se corta los dedos. Sintió que se volvería loco de impaciencia, y sintió la sangre en sus venas hirviendo. Estaba emocionado y nervioso. Con cada minuto, empeoraba. De vez en cuando miraba a Snape calificando las pruebas.

En la clase hubo un silencio absoluto. Todos miraban a Snape, a pesar de que su tarea era preparar una Poción de Sueños. Todos tenían curiosidad por sus resultados.

Harry tragó saliva. Tenía que mantener la calma y tener una cara de piedra cuando Snape leyó esto. Tenía que parecer confiado.

Había recogido su pluma para agregar al pergamino otro punto para la preparación de una poción, cuando vio que las cejas de Snape se alzaban en una expresión de asombro infinito, y su cabeza se separó de la prueba y los ojos negros perforaron a Harry.

_“¡Lo leyó!”_

Harry sintió que en este punto, simplemente moriría. La sangre en sus venas se convirtió en aceite hirviendo, quemándolo por dentro. Estaba demasiado lejos para ver la expresión en los ojos del profesor, pero tenía la impresión de que sus ojos estaban arrancando el alma de su cuerpo y rasgándola en pedazos.

_“¡Lo leyó! ¡Tengo que continuar esto!”_

Con una mano temblorosa, se llevó la punta de la pluma a la boca y comenzó a chuparla muy lentamente, sintiendo que le hacía cosquillas en los labios. Luego los lamió, tratando de mirar a Snape con ojos desafiantes y audaces.

Snape entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

Harry sabía que estaban en una clase llena de estudiantes, y que cualquiera que lo mirara descubriría todo instantáneamente. Él sabía esto, y ser consciente de ello lo puso en un estado de emoción aún mayor. Sintió su cuerpo temblar de entusiasmo.

Estaba seduciendo a su profesor. Durante clase. Con todos sus compañeros presentes. 

¡Estaba loco!

Pero no pudo parar. No le importaba nada en este momento. Solo Snape y su penetrante mirada. Harry sintió como si nadie más estuviera en la clase. Una breve bruma inundó sus ojos, distorsionando efectivamente todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Solo estaba Snape. Mirándolo fijamente.

Snape, quien estaba sonriendo sombríamente.

Snape, quien de repente dijo:

-Señor Potter, ha escrito esto de manera ininteligible. ¿Podría leernos su respuesta a la octava pregunta?

Harry de repente sintió como si se estuviera cayendo desde una gran altura, sin tener nada que atrapar.

-¿Qué? - Murmuró, parpadeando sorprendido. Vio a Snape enviándole la prueba. El pergamino aterrizó frente a Harry.

_“¡Eso es imposible! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Ese no era el plan!”_

El pánico comenzó a dominar su mente. Miró su prueba. Sintió que todos se habían detenido y lo miraban con anticipación.

_“¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedo leer esto! ¿Qué debo hacer?”_

Pensó frenéticamente. Parecía que estaba atrapado en una trampa de la que no había escapatoria. A petición suya. Debería haber previsto esto. A Snape le encantaba humillarlo demasiado como para perder esta oportunidad. Y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, lo había disfrutado exquisitamente.

¿Por qué había escrito esto? ¿Por qué se había arriesgado tanto?

Las letras se nublaron ante sus ojos. No necesitaba verlas. Sabía lo que había escrito.

  1. _ Describe los efectos de la poción Desiderium Intimum._

_El resultado de este elixir es que... No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Hice eso anoche. ¿Y sabes lo que estaba pensando? Me imaginé cómo me llevarías a tu escritorio. Desnudándome, empujándome sobre la mesa de madera y deslizando tu duro miembro dentro de mí. Sentir tus manos deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, tocándome en todas partes. Tu boca besándome mientras me embistes. Sentirte profundamente. Quiero que sientas, como mi cuerpo se abre sólo para ti, porque te quiero. Quiero que me tomes; que me folles. Quiero ver el deseo en tu cara. El placer al que sucumbes cuando me corro, gimiendo tu nombre_  
_Dime, Severus, ¿Te gustaría tenerme en tu escritorio, completamente desnudo y sumiso? _  
Haré todo lo que me pidas.   
¿Te gustaría eso?

-Estamos esperando, Sr. Potter. - La voz burlona del Maestro de Pociones rompió el silencio que prevalecía en el aula.

Harry sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, tanto, que probablemente se desmayaría.

Oh, no podía creer lo que había escrito en una prueba de pociones ¡La maldita prueba! ¡Y ahora este hijo de puta le decía que lo leyera en frente de toda la clase!

_“¡Nunca!”_

Cerró los ojos, rogando en su mente a todos los buenos espíritus que podrían estar en algún lugar, para hacer algo que lo salvara. ¡Lo que sea!

En el peor de los casos, tendría que quemar esta prueba y quedar expuesto a la ira de Snape. Pero él prefería eso, a otra humillación devastadora.

Snape no tenía piedad de él. Nunca lo había absuelto. Siempre le había encantado atormentarlo, y nada había cambiado. Sospechaba que nunca cambiaría. Lamentaba haber hecho esto... pero tenía que correr el riesgo.

Miró a los ojos de Snape llenos de amargura. Quería decirle: "¿¡Cómo puedes hacer eso, bastardo!?" Pero sabía que al hombre probablemente no le importaría.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo. Tenía que quemar esa prueba. No había salida Todo el plan permanecería como recuerdos lejanos y Snape, quien seguramente estaría fúrico...

Entonces sonó la campana.

El alivio que sintió no tenía comparación. Sus rodillas casi se doblaron. Comenzó a agradecer a todos los fantasmas que lo habían escuchado.

-Para la próxima lección, describan el proceso completo para elaborar la Poción de los sueños. Agreguen una descripción e historia de todos los ingredientes, el método característico de preparación, la descripción del sabor, olor, color y textura, la historia y los efectos del elixir. En no menos de tres rollos de pergamino.

Un murmullo de indignación recorrió la clase. Snape siempre les había dado tareas tediosas, pero no tanto. Tenía que estar de muy mal humor.

Todos comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias, a limpiar después de sí mismos y a abandonar lentamente el aula. Cuando Harry, todavía en el espíritu de gratitud por la campana que lo rescataba, tomó su bolso y quiso salir, la voz ominosa del Maestro de Pociones cubrió el murmullo de la clase:

-Quédese después de clase, Sr. Potter, y leerá en voz alta lo que escribió.

Harry apretó la prueba que tenía en la mano. Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Estas palabras sonaron casi como... una promesa. Sabía que Snape no lo dejaría salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. No después de lo que había escrito.

Tragó saliva y se apartó de él, diciéndole a Ron y Hermione que estaban esperando:

-No me esperen. Quiero ir a visitar a Luna más tarde. Vayan a cenar sin mí.

Ron asintió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Harry.

-Aguanta, hombre. - Luego se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta, junto con el resto de los estudiantes. Pero Hermione no se había movido. Estaba mirando a Harry con ojos penetrantes y pensativos. Más tarde, su mirada se dirigió lentamente al escritorio en el que estaba sentado Snape, y luego regresó a Harry.

-No vuelvas demasiado tarde - susurró, mirando hacia abajo, dándose la vuelta y saliendo rápidamente.

_“Ella supone algo”,_ pensó aterrorizado, viendo como su amigo desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

¿Por qué dijo esto en absoluto? No era una excusa tan creíble, especialmente porque Luna estaba siendo dada de alta del hospital esta noche. Pero no se le ocurrió nada más. Quería que sus amigos se fueran. ¿Qué más tenía que decir? Sospechaba que no podía salir de aquí demasiado pronto. Estaba seguro, a juzgar por la mirada del Maestro de Pociones que le perforaba la espalda, lo abrasó.

Cuando el último alumno salió por la puerta, el silencio reinaba en el aula. Harry sintió que el pánico, que estaba tratando de detener en los últimos minutos, lo envolvió y tomó el control de su mente.

¿Por qué había escrito esto? En este momento, solo quería estar lejos de este lugar. Escapar. Desaparecer.

Anteriormente, cuando había estado escribiendo esto, no le habían importado las consecuencias. Había actuado por impulso. Sobre sus deseos. Y ahora tenía que enfrentar a Snape. No sentía que estuviera a la altura de la tarea.

Cerró los ojos, esperando lo que parecía ser lo inevitable.

-Mírame, Potter.

Harry apretó los puños.

Se giró lentamente, temiendo lo que vería.

Contuvo el aliento cuando los ardientes ojos negros y afilados le miraron y rompieron su confianza en pequeños pedazos. Dejando solo miedo y vergüenza.

¡No podía mirar hacia otro lado! ¡Tenía que enfrentarlo!

De repente, sintió una oleada de calor cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él. Un extraño resplandor iluminó la habitación.

_Hechizo silenciador y de bloqueo. ¡Oh, mierda!_

Harry solo pudo pararse allí y luchar contra el creciente pánico y ansiedad dentro de él. Vio una sonrisa oscura aparecer en la cara del Maestro de Pociones.

Él tragó saliva.

-Repetiré mi pedido una vez más, Potter. ¿Puede leerme lo que ha escrito?

_“¡No!”_

Harry pensó que probablemente se desmayaría de la vergüenza.

-Sabe lo que escribí, - pronunció, con la voz quebrada.

Una de las cejas del Profesor de Pociones se alzó en un gesto de maligna satisfacción.

-Sí, pero me gustaría escucharlo de usted. No es frecuente que vea una respuesta tan... hmmm, profusa a mis preguntas de la prueba.

La sangre de Harry ardía en sus venas, consumiéndolo por dentro. Su cabeza comenzó a girar cuando vio la mirada con la que el profesor lo golpeó. Había fuego ardiendo en los ojos negros.

El ambiente en el aula era tan denso que parecía casi palpable. Harry sabía que lo que diría ahora podría cambiarlo todo. La carga de esta conciencia lo abrumaba.

Él quería a Snape. Haría cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería. ¿Pero estaba listo para eso?

Quería decir algo, pero las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta. Snape estaba parado rígidamente contra su escritorio, y la intensidad de su mirada estaba privando a Harry de todo. Incluyendo la capacidad de hablar.

-No puedo - finalmente logró susurrar, sintiendo eso un poco más y explotaría.

¡No podía decir eso! No podía.

-En ese caso, puede irse, señor Potter. Es libre.

Harry sabía que explotaría si pasaba más tiempo y, de repente, el calor en sus venas fue reemplazado por un escalofrío que hizo temblar su cuerpo.

_“¡No! ¡Tampoco quería eso!”_

Harry miró hacia otro lado. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos sudorosas temblaban tanto que apenas podía soportar la prueba.

_¡No puede terminar de esta manera!_

Cerró los ojos y luchó contra los escalofríos de su cuerpo.

Todavía sentía la mirada de esos ojos llameantes clavándose en él. Una mirada que lo estaba quemando con su intensidad, como si Snape estuviera esperando que Harry hiciera algo. Decir algo. Como si estuviera esperando una señal. No haría nada hasta que Harry lo suplicara.

El corazón de Harry se rompió en su pecho y se fue volando. Su sangre comenzó a arder de nuevo. La temperatura en el aula parecía ponerse más y más caliente. A medida que crecía el coraje de Harry, el aire en la habitación se volvió más cálido y pegajoso.

Sintió gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda.

Levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos que parecían estar buscando en su alma.

Él quería esto. No podía renunciar ahora. No se lo perdonaría si renunciaba.

Snape esperó.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Nadie te querrá como yo. Nadie te mirará como yo. No me importa lo que otros digan de ti. Para mí eres perfecto. Solo descubrí esto, nadie más lo sabe y nunca lo hará. Sé que eres mío. Tu perfección me pertenece solo a mí. Todo tú me perteneces solo a mí. Y si crees que estoy loco, si piensas que estoy loco, entonces adelante. Estoy loco. No pueden ayudarme. Tienes poder sobre mi corazón. ¿Sabes eso?   
Puedes lastimarme con tus palabras, puedes lastimarme con tus acciones, pero realmente no me importa, porque estoy perdido en ti y nada puede salvarme. Yo ahora y siempre volveré a ti.  
Sé que todos te consideran un bastardo frío y despiadado. Sé que has construido un muro a tu alrededor tan grueso e inaccesible que nada podría atravesarlo. Pero intentaré atravesarlo. Siempre lo intentaré. Porque creo que algún día podré hacerlo. Y creo que algún día me darás solo una partícula de tu calor. Sólo un poco y eso es suficiente para mí.   
Al mismo tiempo, mi corazón es atravesado por el miedo. Temo que algún día me olvidarás, y yo lo recordaré.   
Claro, me llamarás tonto, porque ¿de qué otra manera se puede identificar a alguien que necesita tu presencia para existir?  
Odio cuando finges que no me ves. Tu indiferencia me duele. Siento que una daga helada apuñala mi corazón, que lo congela y luego lo detiene. Entonces no puedo respirar. Siento que me muero de frío lentamente.   
Sin embargo, durante esos breves momentos, cuando te entregas a mí... nada importa. En lo absoluto.   
Y tu orgasmo... tu orgasmo es mi mayor recompensa. Tu cara se suaviza, tus ojos se cierran y tu boca se abre, jadeando y gimiendo, cuando tu polla está en mi boca. Intentas ocultar el placer que se derrama sobre tu cara, pero lo veo. Y luego lo siento. Siento que realmente soy el Elegido.   
No pido mucho. Solo quiero que me desees. Que también me quieras, aunque sea solo un poco. Por favor, deséame...

Harry trató de decir estas palabras en voz alta. Sin embargo, permanecieron en su alma. Y cada uno de ellos quemó el interior de una herida dolorosa. Los únicos que lograron escapar de sus labios temblorosos fueron:

-Tómame.

"Extasis" by ATB


	9. Satisfacción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content

_“Cuando me tomas_  
y me haces llorar,  
Siento que estás satisfecho...”

_"Tómame."_

Harry no sabía cómo sucedió, pero un momento después de decirlo, golpeó el escritorio con el trasero. Se tambaleó, aturdido, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y el control sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

No sabía que estas dos palabras lo privarían de cualquier influencia adicional en el desarrollo de la situación.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de un hombre envuelto en locura. Aunque tal vez no estaba completamente loco, sino furioso. Los ojos de Snape estaban ardiendo. No era la llama del deseo. Más bien, era hambre y la inevitable de la venganza.

Harry se estremeció. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que el Profesor de Pociones, estaba poseído. Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Snape se acercó a él y lo empujó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que Harry golpeó su espalda contra la parte superior del escritorio, en el que las pruebas aún estaban dispersas. Sin embargo, cuando fuertes manos rasgaron su túnica y sacudieron su camisa, Harry dejó de pensar.

Jadeó de repente, cuando dedos largos y delgados separaron los botones de sus pantalones.

-¿Tomarte? - Un silbido llegó a los oídos de Harry, saliendo de los labios del hombre, que estaban presionados en una mueca de desprecio. Harry se estremeció al escuchar esa voz. - No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, muchacho.

Harry contuvo el aliento cuando los ojos del Maestro de Pociones se deslizaron sobre su pecho desnudo y su piel cálida. Sintió que estaba ardiendo.

Se mordió el labio, cuando Snape comenzó a deslizarle los pantalones por las caderas, aún bombardeándolo con comentarios cortantes que lo estaban abrasando y, de manera sorprendente y efectiva, avivó el fuego que ardía en él.

-Admito, me sorprende que hayas sido lo suficientemente descarado como para provocarme en el aula. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que nuestra pequeña celebridad es capaz de tales cosas? ¿Seduciendo a un profesor? ¿En la clase? ¿Qué dirán tus fans, Potter?

El tono sarcástico de la voz del Profesor de Pociones envió a una oleada de vergüenza a Harry, inundándolo, mientras que en lo más profundo de su conciencia, que aún no estaba completamente bajo la influencia de Snape, apareció una chispa de resistencia.

-Yo solo... - Harry quiso protestar, pero fue interrumpido por una voz aguda y fría:

-¡Silencio!

Los pantalones de Harry cayeron al suelo. Snape se inclinó sobre él, tan bajo, que Harry pudo sentir su aliento en la cara. La emoción se sacudió en sus entrañas mientras miraba esos dos ojos negros, como túneles interminables, martillándolo con una mirada dura.

-No podías dejar tu impulso detrás de la puerta del aula, tenías que acosarme con estas visiones, incluso aquí. - Había ira ardiente en los ojos del Maestro de Pociones, que hizo que Harry no pudiera recuperar el aliento. - Pagarás por esto, Potter. Cuando termine contigo, te arrepentirás de, que _yo_ _sea tu deseo_.

Harry gimió, sintiendo su autocontrol explotando en miles de pedazos. Sus manos agarraron arbitrariamente las túnicas negras y acercó a Snape. La boca de Harry encontró los labios fríos del Maestro de Pociones y los apretó con una necesidad insoportable que tenía que satisfacer. ¡Ahora mismo! Y cuando Snape no respondió, Harry volvió a gruñir, apartó la boca del otro y comenzó a presionar besos rápidos y hambrientos en la barbilla, las mejillas y todo lo que pudo alcanzar. Estaba saboreando al hombre, ronroneando de placer. La piel de Snape era suave, y cada beso y toque de ella, ponía a Harry en euforia.

Duró solo unos segundos. Pronto, sintió el apretón de manos fuertes en sus brazos que lo alejaron brutalmente, haciéndole golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio. Por un momento, su cabeza giró, pero después de un rato, se vio a sí mismo clavado en los ojos negros que ahora se habían entrecerrado con enojo. Se mordió el labio cuando Snape se apartó de él, mirándolo con una mirada predadora.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¡Pero no pudo resistirse! Snape estaba muy cerca. Tuvo que besarlo. Después de todo, era normal que lo quisiera. ¡Snape no podía estar enojado con él por eso!

De repente, sintió unos dedos fríos deslizarse bajo el material de sus boxers. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo. Su corazón casi saltó de su pecho, cuando vio a Snape bajarle la ropa interior, de un tirón y Harry vio su polla enrojecida y sobresaliente verticalmente.

Jadeó bruscamente y contuvo el aliento. Rápidamente miró al profesor, cuya mirada se deslizó lentamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo y se detuvo sobre su pene erecto. Una desagradable sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Harry sintió su cara arder de vergüenza. Sus manos fueron involuntariamente a su erección desnuda, cubriéndola. Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron enojados y Harry sintió un repentino agarre de hierro, en sus muñecas. Sus manos estaban brutalmente separadas y presionadas contra el escritorio. Gritó de dolor, pero Snape no parecía prestar la más mínima atención.

-¡Mantén tus manos alejadas, Potter! - Siseó en su rostro, luego soltó sus muñecas. Harry asintió y movió sus muñecas un poco, seguro de que habría moretones más tarde.

Snape se enderezó y comenzó a mirarlo de nuevo. Sus ojos devoraron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y Harry no podía dejar de temblar bajo la mirada. Ojos negros se deslizaron sobre su piel desnuda, bebieron a la vista y parecieron arder aún más ferozmente.

Harry se mordió el labio, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más. El Profesor de Pociones fue el primero en ver todo lo que nunca le había mostrado a nadie. Era un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido, y a pesar de la vergüenza y el miedo que sentía, saber que Snape lo estaba viendo completamente desnudo, acostado en un escritorio entre las pruebas, solo hizo que su emoción creciera con cada momento que pasaba.

Se estremeció, sorprendido cuando sintió una mano fría tocando su vientre. Después de un rato, la otra mano tocó sus caderas y los dos comenzaron a vagar sobre su cuerpo, familiarizándose con la textura de su piel. Cerró los ojos, cediendo al toque de Snape y temblando cuando sus manos llegaron a las áreas más sensibles. La mirada de Snape vagó tras sus manos, acolchando la suavidad y delicadeza de la piel de un joven, que por el momento solo le pertenecía. Al darse cuenta de sí mismo, Harry sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente, y su pene se contrajo ligeramente, como si suplicara el toque. Él gimió suavemente de placer, mientras se impacientaba cada vez más.

Snape aún no lo había tocado allí. Tal vez Harry tenía qué ¿preguntar? ¿Mostrarle lo que quería?

Tragando incomodidad y con el corazón latiendo casi en su garganta, encontró las manos errantes en su cuerpo y las atrapó suavemente, guiándolas hacia su miembro impacientemente crispado.

Pero Snape no lo tocó. En cambio, separó sus manos de las de Harry y apretó al joven con tanta fuerza que casi las aplastó. Harry gimió ante el dolor punzante.

-¿Qué parte de ‘fuera manos’ no entendiste? - Gruñó el hombre, sujetándolo con una mirada aguda. -Si te ato, ¿finalmente dejarás de jugar con mi paciencia?

La imaginación de Harry gimió y se retorció ante la idea. Su pene se crispó espasmódicamente, otra vez. Sintió como si millones de chispas al rojo vivo cayeran sobre su piel. Por un momento, olvidó cómo respirar.

Quería gritar: "¡Sí, hazlo!", Pero se detuvo en el último minuto. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Snape le estaba causando dolor. No debería gustarle. De ninguna manera.

Snape apartó brutalmente sus manos y puso las suyas en las caderas de Harry. Las piernas de Harry fueron levantadas y colocadas en los brazos del hombre vestido de negro. Harry abrió los ojos y jadeó cuando vio una pequeña botella que Snape sostenía en su mano. Su conciencia fue repentinamente arrancada de su cuerpo y se desvió hacia algún lugar en la distancia, observándolo todo e incapaz de creerlo.

El cabello negro de Snape cayó sobre su rostro cuando dejó la botella a un lado del escritorio y se inclinó sobre Harry, levantando sus caderas al mismo tiempo. Los ojos penetrantes, ocultos detrás de un velo de cabello, brillaban con emoción y extraña satisfacción. El corazón de Harry latía violentamente, y la sangre en sus venas encendió su piel aún más efectivamente que un atizador incandescente.

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, esperando.

Él tenía miedo. Temía de lo que estaba por suceder. Pero sería un tonto si no tuviera miedo. Tenía miedo de que le doliera. Todavía recordaba el sabor y la textura del pene erecto y turgente, y que sus manos apenas podían cubrir. Y pronto estaría dentro de él. Cada vez que lo pensaba, se sentía mareado y quería escapar. Pero al mismo tiempo quería esto. ¡Quería esto tanto! Sentirlo en él. Sentir a Severus Snape dentro de él. Sentir su mayor deseo en él. Incluso si eso significara solo dolor...

Y entonces algo entró en él. Pero era algo mucho más pequeño. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y un gemido escapó de su boca. Pero no fue un gemido de dolor. Más bien uno de sorpresa. El dedo del hombre estaba resbaladizo y cubierto con algo que calentó los músculos de Harry y los hizo relajarse lentamente.

-¿Sorprendido, Potter? - Snape sonrió maliciosamente, viendo la mueca en la cara de Harry. - Este líquido te permitirá dejarme entrar sin ninguna resistencia. Sería difícil entrar en ti, si apretaras los músculos. Y te apretarías al sentirme, te lo aseguro. Pero ahora, ya no tienes ningún medio para resistirme. Entraré en ti, lo quieras o no. - Snape se inclinó sobre Harry y sus ojos ardientes se encontraron con los asustados del joven. - Y te destrozaré. Pulgada por pulgada.

Harry gimió, sintiendo cada palabra pronunciada en ese tono oscuro y seductor, puso su erección en un estado de éxtasis tembloroso, como si las palabras por sí solas pudieran llevarlo al orgasmo.

-Estarás gritando, Potter. Gritarás de dolor, y no podrás escapar de él. - Harry pronunció sonidos inarticulados, mientras el primer dedo se unía a un segundo, empujándolo y estirándolo, preparándolo para aceptar algo mucho, mucho más grande. A través de sus gafas empañadas, Harry vio que los ojos de Snape estaban fijos en él, como orbes de mármol negro brillante que parecían invadir su mente y alimentar el ardiente deseo en él. Largos dedos se movían dentro de él, acariciándolo. Harry ni siquiera pudo decir una palabra en protesta. Además, ¿cómo podría? Había hecho todo lo posible para lograr esto. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Y a pesar del hecho de que, con cada una de las palabras del Profesor de Pociones, los ojos de Harry mostraban cada vez más temor, esas palabras alimentaban constantemente el fuego en la mente de Harry.

-Cuando entre en ti - continuó Snape - te retorcerás y gemirás. Y, sin embargo, me rogarás que no pare.

Un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de Harry ante las promesas que se filtraban de los labios del Maestro de Pociones. ¡Harry sintió que se estaba volviendo loco! Snape lo estaba torturando. 

Lo hostigaba, susurrándole cosas al oído, y observó cómo mil emociones, que eran imposibles de ocultar, pasaron por la cara del joven de inmediato.

La boca de Snape se torció en una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción.

Harry giró la cabeza, de modo que sus ojos brumosos se fijaron en las hileras de escritorios, donde ha estado sentado durante más de seis años y nunca, incluso en sus sueños más salvajes, imaginó que algún día haría el amor con su maestro en esta aula, en su escritorio. Se imaginó a los estudiantes sentados en sus lugares, y la escena que probablemente presenciarían, le hizo volar su imaginación.   
Se vio a sí mismo, completamente desnudo, tendido en el escritorio con las piernas levantadas y colocadas sobre los brazos vestidos de negro. Vio una figura alta y oscura inclinándose sobre él y preparándolo con los dedos para lo que pronto vendría. Ojos negros y ardientes estaban fijos en su rostro. El áspero abrigo le rascó la piel. El olor a pociones flotaba en el aire y los pergaminos se clavaron en su espalda.

Las imágenes se arremolinaban ante sus ojos. Los dedos se deslizaban dentro de él cada vez más rápido. Harry sintió ahora solo ardor, extendiéndose en ondas a través de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos fueron atacados por todos lados y pensó que debería tener más para acomodar la gama de experiencias desgarradoras de su cuerpo.

De repente, los dedos desaparecieron y Harry se congeló en anticipación. Sintió que su corazón latía locamente, tratando de salir de su pecho. Tuvo problemas para respirar.

_“¡Lo hará en cualquier momento! ¡Y él haría todo lo que dijera!_

Pero ese segundo se extendía hasta la eternidad y cada uno de ellos lo empujó más y más hacia las profundidades del miedo.

_“¡Hazlo! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Hazlo ya!”_

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos. No podía mirar a Snape. Pero el hombre pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Mírame, Potter.

Harry gimió y se obligó a abrir los ojos con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

En el momento en que sus ojos brumosos se encontraron con la mirada ardiente del Profesor de Pociones, sintió que algo enorme y duro se precipitaba violentamente dentro de él. Sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando gritó, concentrándose con la sensación de desgarro, que superó, en ese momento, a todos los demás sentimientos.

-Nooo - gimió, deseando que Snape saliera. Pero en cambio, sintió que el miembro del Profesor de Pociones, iba aún más profundo. Harry agarró el escritorio y apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y perdió la sensación en ellos. El dolor fue terrible. Apretó todos sus músculos para empujar a Snape, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no podía. Su cuerpo se había abierto al otro hombre y lo estaba aceptando, a pesar del dolor que sentía.

Exhaló y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Renunció a la pelea. Desde el principio había sido una idea estúpida. Sin embargo, una vez que se rindió, el dolor disminuyó un poco. Gotas de sudor cayeron por su cuerpo, que se puso rígido por el esfuerzo. Parecía que Snape nunca llegaría al final y entraría en él para siempre. Pero, recordando el tamaño de la erección del Maestro de Pociones, sintió un escalofrío involuntario de emoción. Y ahora lo tenía dentro de él. _Todo. _  
De repente, Snape se congeló. Respirando pesadamente y gimiendo, Harry decidió finalmente abrir los ojos y mirarlo. En el momento en que lo hizo, contuvo el aliento.

Vio placer y satisfacción en la cara del Profesor de Pociones. Era como si hubiera iluminado y suavizado todas sus facciones. Los ojos de Snape estaban cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, como si estuviera absorbiendo el placer, de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry.

Harry de repente se olvidó del dolor. Miró a Snape con fascinación. Mientras su cuerpo acomodaba la presencia de otro en su interior, el dolor disminuyó, y el placer que Snape le estaba dando pareció emerger lentamente.

En un momento, Snape abrió los ojos y vio que Harry lo estaba mirando. Se retiró un poco y empujó de nuevo. Harry apretó los dientes, pero no gritó. Él solo gimió, sintiendo el dolor regresar pero con mucho menos fuerza. Snape comenzó a deslizarse dentro de él con movimientos lentos y largos. Este método redujo significativamente el dolor e hizo que el cuerpo de Harry se abriera más y más, permitiendo que Snape llegara aún más profundo. Sintió que el duro pene caliente, irritaba y estiraba su estrecha entrada. Notó con sorpresa que con cada empuje, el dolor se desvanecía lentamente, reemplazado por una sensación agradable y hormigueante.

Las sensaciones se intensificaron por los ojos negros y brillantes que observaban cada cambio en la cara de Harry. Si hubiera tratado de ocultar su placer o dolor, no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Esos ojos perforaron su capa exterior y leyeron todo directamente desde su corazón.

No podía mirar hacia otro lado. Estaba hipnotizado por el cabello de ébano, cuando Snape se inclinó sobre él, empujándolo. Harry gimió suavemente, las sensaciones cada vez más profundas e intensas a medida que las oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo con cada empuje. Sus muslos temblaron de esfuerzo cuando Snape lo presionó y se sumergió por completo. Podía sentir el calor de los testículos de Snape cuando golpearon su trasero y las burlas de las túnicas negras cuando rozaron su piel desnuda.

En un momento, la voz ronca y seductora del hombre llegó a sus oídos:

-¿Te gusta, Potter?

Harry gimió en respuesta. Sintió a Snape salir de él casi por completo. Sus ojos brillaron triunfalmente. - Veamos cuánto te gusta _esto. - _Él sonrió sombríamente y empujó violentamente.

Lo que sucedió entonces, hizo que Harry casi se desmayara y su mente voló al techo. La explosión de un placer increíble, inundó sus sentidos, cuando la cabeza del pene de Snape golpeó algo dentro de Harry. Su cuerpo fue barrido por un abrumador torrente de placer, que nunca antes había experimentado. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que su vida hasta ahora no valía nada. Nada se puede comparar con lo que acaba de experimentar. Como si miles o millones de plumas se burlaran de su piel, al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su propio pene se contrajera espasmódicamente. Se dio cuenta de que los gemidos habían cesado y estaba haciendo una variedad de sonidos inarticulados, rogando por más.

Él consiguió más.

Snape se retiró y empujó de nuevo. Los ojos de Harry brillaron con lágrimas.

-Ooooh...

Otro empujón lo hizo gritar una serie de maldiciones por las cuales Hermione, como prefecta, sin duda lo castigaría tomando puntos y reprendiéndolo. Pero su mente estaba demasiado preocupada por los sentimientos como para pensar en eso ahora.

Sólo sabía, que con solo unos empujes más, él se vendría. Vio una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro del Maestro de Pociones cuando gritó y maldijo, sacudido por golpes cada vez más fuertes de placer indescriptible.

Levantó una mano temblorosa para tocar la cara del profesor inclinado sobre él. Sintió la piel áspera de su mejilla con los dedos. La acarició, observando cuidadosamente cada arruga e intentando recordarlas mejor. Vio sus cejas negras, juntas. La arruga entre ellos le dio a Snape una mirada desagradable y antipática, pero Harry recordó cómo se veía su rostro cuando sentía placer. Los ojos negros, aburridos en los suyos, parecían absorber toda la luz y atraerlo a sus profundidades.

-Tienes los ojos más bellos del mundo - pensó Harry, hundiéndose en su oscuridad. En el momento en que los vio ampliarse y una sonrisa apareció en los labios del profesor, se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Sintió que su cara se sonrojaba.

Sin embargo, el fuerte y profundo empuje con el que Snape le otorgó lo hizo dejar de pensar por completo en nada. Algo explotó en él. La explosión fue tan grande que Harry levantó las caderas y la espalda, arqueando deliciosamente su cuerpo, y el placer fue tan intenso que dolió, vertiéndose en su vientre, envolviendo gradualmente todo su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, sintió una cálida corriente de semen que fluía de su pene tembloroso y palpitante, e inundaba sus muslos y vientre. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron abruptamente, como golpeados por una corriente. Su piel estaba envuelta en un fuego vivo, y una parte distante de su conciencia, que todavía estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para funcionar, se sorprendió de que su cuerpo no fuera consumido por el fuego real que lo convertiría en cenizas, dejando solo los restos brillantes.

Solo después de un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y sus manos estaban arrugando y rasgando las pruebas que yacían debajo de él. Su espalda golpeó el escritorio una vez más cuando cayó sobre él, respirando con dificultad y gimiendo cuando las últimas partes de su cuerpo aún temblaban con un eco distante de su orgasmo.

Pero antes de que pudiera respirar, sintió la polla de Snape deslizarse fuera de él y sus manos lo agarraron por las caderas y lo voltearon sobre su vientre, con la cara hacia el escritorio y la espalda hacia Snape.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre iba a entrar por detrás, sintió que su rostro ya enrojecido se ponía aún más rojo. Al ver las pruebas ante él, un pensamiento inimaginable lo golpeó de repente. Estaba follando con su profesor. En el aula. En su escritorio, en el que todavía estaban las pruebas recientemente corregidas. Miró hacia abajo y vio a uno de ellos. En la parte inferior podía ver la firma de Neville, pero los comentarios del Profesor de Pociones atrajeron los ojos de Harry, escritos con tinta roja:

_Si crees que la raíz de valeriana es uno de los ingredientes de la poción de estiramiento, debes estar tan loco como tus padres..._

Pero antes de que pudiera enfurecerse ante el brutal comentario, todo se volvió borroso ante sus ojos, cuando Snape entró en él con un rápido empujón. Involuntariamente apretó su puño en la prueba, aplastándolo en su mano, y un grito ronco salió de su garganta.

El siguiente impulso vino inmediatamente después del primero. Luego otro y otro. Harry agarró el borde del escritorio, porque el ritmo de los empujes era tan rápido que su cadera golpeó dolorosamente el borde. Estos no fueron esos empujes lentos y largos que fueron calculados para hacerlo venir. Ahora Snape estaba tomando a Harry firme, rápida y violentamente, sujetando sus caderas con fuerza y deslizándose dentro de él con una velocidad que sobrepasaba todas las barreras, como si al fin pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus deseos que había templado hasta ahora.

Harry no podía verlo y Snape lo percibió. Lo estaba follando tan fuerte que el escritorio crujió bajo la fuerza del mismo. Harry apretó los dientes y gimió todo el tiempo, sosteniendo el escritorio y tratando de soportar el creciente dolor. Snape ahora se estaba dando placer a sí mismo.

La piel de Harry se frotó contra la madera y las hojas de pergamino, presionadas por el peso de Snape. Por encima de él escuchó un gemido amortiguado y una respiración agitada.

Gritó, sorprendido, cuando el hombre se retiró de él casi por completo y luego repentinamente lo empujó hasta los testículos y se congeló. Los dedos apretados sobre sus caderas se clavaron dolorosamente en su carne. Sabía que habría contusiones. Un suspiro de placer apenas disimulado llegó a sus oídos. Sintió que algo caliente se extendía dentro de él.

Conteniendo el aliento con dificultad, giró la cabeza para mirar la cara de Snape. Quería verlo durante el orgasmo. Pero en el mismo momento, la mano del Maestro de Pociones se disparó hacia adelante, girándo violentamente la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás y la presionó contra el escritorio. Harry gimió cuando golpeó dolorosamente en la superficie dura e intentó liberarse, pero Snape sostenía su cabeza con fuerza.

_“Por eso me rechazó. No quería que lo mirara...”_ pensó, sintiendo que a través de los escalofríos, la emoción y el dolor, se cernió sobre él, un velo de decepción.

Sintió que el pene de Snape, aún ardiente y palpitante, lo abandonaba lentamente, la mano presionando su cabeza contra el escritorio se retiró y el peso aplastante en sus caderas desapareció.

Harry mintió por un tiempo sobre el escritorio, tratando de calmar su respiración y su corazón latiendo salvajemente. Sintió como si sus músculos se hubieran convertido en gelatina. No podía moverse. No podía hacer que su dolorido cuerpo hiciera algo. Pero no podía quedarse aquí para siempre.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él y tuvo que sostenerse a sí mismo poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio para no caerse. Su cabeza daba vueltas, tanto que por un momento no supo dónde estaba arriba y dónde abajo. Un dolor punzante irradió entre sus piernas. Apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia el Profesor de Pociones, que estaba de pie a cierta distancia de él, ya completamente vestido. Una sonrisa de satisfacción pintaba en sus labios.

Levantó las cejas negras en un gesto de urgencia y sus ojos se posaron en la ropa de Harry que yacía en el suelo. Harry se inclinó y comenzó a vestirse con manos temblorosas.

El silencio abrumador en la sala gobernó con su peso.

Cuando Harry trató de abrocharse la camisa, se dio cuenta de que, después de que Snape la había rasgado, no le quedaba un solo botón.

¿Cómo se mostraría ante alguien ahora?

Vio a Snape tomando su varita, y con una ola hizo que todos los botones volvieran a su lugar. Harry tragó saliva con dificultad, ya que el profesor eliminó los hechizos silenciadores y de bloqueo de la habitación con el siguiente movimiento.

¿Entonces este fue el final? Él quería hablar con Snape. Preguntarle tantas cosas...  
Snape no podía simplemente irse, sin una explicación.

Harry se abrochó la bata y miró al hombre. Abrió la boca, pero Snape fue más rápido.

-Bueno, Potter. Si se da prisa, aún puede ir a cenar.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo Snape, después de lo que acababa de pasar, podía pensar que Harry simplemente podía ir a cenar? Pero al ver la sonrisa irónica jugando en los labios del hombre, se dio cuenta de que Snape se estaba burlando de él.

-Muy gracioso - murmuró, decidiendo de inmediato que no se iría hasta que Snape admitiera que le gustaba.

Harry no quería pasar la próxima semana fingiendo, jugando y provocando.

Quería quedarse aquí. Con él. Él quería... que Snape también lo quisiera.

Dando unos pasos hacia el profesor, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, sorprendiendo al hombre, mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro de su boca.

Pero Snape reaccionó rápidamente. Apartó la cabeza y agarró a Harry por los hombros para empujarlo hacia atrás. Harry, sin embargo, presionó aún más fuerte, colocando besos en el cuello expuesto. Pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Snape lo había empujado con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Basta de esto, Potter! - Siseó con los dientes apretados, lanzándole una mirada de ira fría y acerada. - No más de esto. Nunca más. ¿Entiendes o quieres que te lo deletree?

Harry sintió que las palabras desataban una tormenta de rayos en él.

Dejó que Snape lo follara. ¡Le dio todo, y Snape ¿no quería darle ni un solo beso!?

-No, no entiendo - gritó. Las palabras lo sorprendieron incluso a él. Vio que los ojos de Snape adquirían un brillo asesino. Pero Harry se había impulsado a sí mismo y nada podría detenerlo. - ¡Te quiero y quiero besarte! ¡Es natural después de todo! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil para no entender?

Harry vio la muerte acechando bajo la mirada que Severus le dirigió. Snape extendió la mano y le apretó el brazo dolorosamente.

-¿Olvidas con quién hablas, Potter? ¡Una palabra más y te arrepentirás! — siseó casi inaudiblemente. - Y ahora, obedientemente te darás la vuelta y te irás. Hoy, he terminado contigo.

Harry sintió la ira como una bala caliente en su estómago.

¿Cómo se atreve?

Sabía cuánto arriesgaba. Sabía con quién hablaba. Pero los sentimientos de injusticia y decepción que se liberaron con las palabras de Snape, lo hicieron como un hombre ciego que siguió el estrecho túnel directamente hacia lo inevitable.

Recordó cómo el hombre había vuelto la cabeza, para que Harry no pudiera mirarlo durante el orgasmo.

No quería darle ni siquiera eso. La oportunidad de ver su rostro sin la máscara fría y sin emociones que usaba todos los días. ¡Pero Harry merecía al menos eso!

-¡No! ¡Todavía no he terminado! - Gritó, separándose bruscamente de las manos que lo restringían y mirando directamente a sus ojos negros, poniendo toda su frustración en estas palabras: ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de acercarte?

Vio los labios del Profesor de Pociones torcerse en una mueca de desprecio y sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente. Sabía que había cruzado la frontera.

-Puedo _follarte_, Potter. Pero no esperes _nada_ más de mí, - gruñó Snape fríamente, enfatizando cada palabra. Como si fuera una serpiente venenosa, cuya tarea era morderlo. Fatalmente.

Harry hizo una mueca. Esas palabras cavaron en su corazón como dagas afiladas. Profundamente. Sintió que la ira desenfrenada inundaba su mente.

-¡No seré solo tu puta! - Gritó.

Vio los ojos de Snape estrecharse aún más. Se volvieron helados.

-Entonces no serás _nada_ para mí.

Algo se rompió en Harry. 

A pesar de que Snape había dicho esas palabras en voz muy baja, cada una creó en su corazón un eco más fuerte que un trueno. Sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo sin fondo, y todo a su alrededor era solo una palabra.

_Nada._

_Nada._

_Nada._

Vio los ojos de Snape ensancharse y de repente se dio cuenta de que el dolor que sentía era visible en su rostro. Rápidamente llamó a una máscara de insensibilidad. Escuchó su propia voz como si viniera de muy lejos:

-En ese caso, ya no lo molestaré más, señor.

Vio a Snape abrir la boca para decir algo, pero a Harry ya no le importaba. Solo quería salir de allí, porque sabía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

Se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta. Con cada paso, sentía que una herida que se abría en el lugar de su corazón, sangraba cada vez más, privándolo del poder. Sintió que sus piernas se doblaban debajo de él. Se tambaleó y se apoyó contra uno de los escritorios.

Tuvo que aguantar. No estaba lejos. No podía caerse. No le daría a Snape la satisfacción.

No supo, cómo logró llegar a la puerta, sólo sabía, que la herida en su pecho era tan profunda que apenas podía respirar.

Vio que le temblaba la mano incontrolablemente cuando giró el pomo de la puerta. Salió al pasillo vacío y oscuro y caminó apáticamente por delante. Pero después de doblar en la primera esquina, sus piernas se negaron a trabajar.

Se apoyó contra la pared, cerró los ojos y con un profundo suspiro dejó que sus piernas finalmente se doblaran debajo de él. Lentamente se dejó caer al suelo sobre las duras y frías piedras.

"Una vez en la vida" by Sarah Brightman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God!! It finally happened.
> 
> Will Severus give in to your feelings or just play with our little Gryffindor?
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Kisses


	10. ¿No falta algo?

_“Y si sangro, sangraré,_  
_sabiendo que no te importa. _  
Tal vez algún día mirarás hacia arriba   
y, apenas consciente, no le dirás a nadie:   
**¿No falta algo?"**

El martes por la mañana en el Gran Comedor, se escuchó el ruido de las conversaciones habituales y el estruendo de platos y cubiertos. Los tres amigos estaban sentados en la mesa, en sus respectivos lugares. Bueno, en cualquier caso, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados, ya que Harry parecía estar más inclinado sobre un lado, levantándose de su asiento por momentos, fingiendo elegir algo de los platos, o buscando la sal por décima vez.   


-Harry, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Algo te molesta? - La voz de Ron era ansiosa. - Sigues inquieto y haciendo una muecas…

Harry se aclaró la garganta y dejó de inquietarse, aunque no podía quedarse quieto ni por un momento. Le dolía tanto el trasero, como si todavía hubiera algo allí. Le daba la ligera impresión de que parecía una escoba muy larga y muy dura.

-No. Nada - Trató de hacer que su voz no sonara demasiado nerviosa. - Estoy bien.

Se dio cuenta de que Hermione, (que estaba sentada frente a él), se sonrojó delicadamente y miró hacia abajo. Harry hizo lo mismo, y de nuevo cambió su posición, para que el dolor disminuyera un poco. No sabía cómo lograría sobrevivir a las clases de hoy. Afortunadamente, la primera sería Defensa, y esta lección rara vez incluía sentarse, especialmente porque la maestra de esta asignatura era la extraordinaria Nymphadora Tonks.

De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, vio una silueta oscura en la mesa del personal. Una sacudida eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo. Pero esta vez, en lugar de calentarlo, lo enfrió.

-No tengo hambre – murmuró de pronto, apartando su plato y levantándose de la mesa. Ron y Hermione lo miraron con sorpresa. - Los veré en el aula.

Mientras caminaba entre las mesas, sintió la intensa mirada de Snape a su espalda. Notó con asombro, que había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras salía corriendo, y finalmente la soltó con un fuerte suspiro, cuando salió al pasillo. Caminó lentamente hacia el aula.

Se prometió a sí mismo que no pensaría en él. No recordaría lo sucedido ayer. ¡Nunca volvería a eso! Tenía que borrarlo de su memoria. Completamente y para siempre.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto? ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que alguna vez podría hacer que Snape dependiera de él, aunque fuera un poco? Nadie podía obligar a alguien a cambiarse a sí mismo. Para cambiar su estilo de vida. Y lo más imposible de hacer es obligar a alguien como Snape, un hombre sin sentimientos, o incluso compasión, a cambiar.

Lamentó el comienzo de esto. El dejarse llevar por su tonto idealismo de Gryffindor y su fe en que podía ganar en esta lucha.

Había sido derrotado. Derrotado y roto. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Sabía que si lo intentaba de nuevo, terminaría en otra dolorosa derrota. No quería experimentar eso otra vez. Al pensar en la sensación de derrota y traición de ayer, sintió escalofríos sacudiendo su cuerpo, y su estómago se apretó dolorosamente. Había dado todo y, a cambio, no recibió nada más que dolor y humillación.

Sabía que no debería pensar eso. Se había metido en el camino de lo que quería. Él conocía a Snape. No debería, por lo tanto, culpar a nadie. Pero la sensación de injusticia y ocupación era más fuerte. El recuerdo de cómo se había sentido ayer borró todos los demás sentimientos y recuerdos, reemplazándolos solo con desilusión y amargura.

En su cabeza, todavía sonaba ese eco doloroso:

_No serás nada. _

_Nada. _

_Nada._

Estas palabras aplastaron todo en él. Golpearon en el único lugar que debería haber permanecido oculto e inaccesible, causando un dolor tan severo que fue difícil de soportar.

Él siempre fue nada. Le habían dicho eso durante toda su infancia. Que no era bueno para nada; que no significaba nada para nadie; que a nadie le importaba Y eso era verdad. Los Dursley lo maltrataron y fingieron que no existía. Era como un fantasma; inútil, invisible. No era _nada para todos_.

Hogwarts lo había cambiado un poco. Pero aún temía que algún día alguien decidiera que era inútil y que el hermoso sueño había terminado. Todos lo veían como un héroe, el niño que vivió. Pero si alguien descubriera que realmente era un adolescente normal, que realmente no sabe tanto... volvería a ser _nada_. Tal vez por eso siempre fue el primero en comenzar una pelea, siempre trató de ayudar a todos, haciendo todo, incluso si excedía lo que estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Otros decían que era valiente, pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Lo que lo había llevado a hacer estos actos siempre fue... miedo. Miedo al rechazo. De volver al armario debajo de las escaleras, no tener sentido y sollozar en la oscuridad.

Es por eso que no pudo soportar cuando Snape lo trató de una manera tan irrespetuosa después del incidente en el armario. Había actuado como si Harry no existiera, como si Snape no se preocupara por él... y le dolía mucho más, los ojos llenos de desprecio de Snape y la sonrisa burlona. Mucho más que la humillación y la vergüenza. Nada duele como saber que para él, era … nada.

¡No! ¡Ya no lo pensaría más! Tenía que cerrarlo muy dentro de él. En un lugar que, esta vez, nadie pudiera alcanzar.

Pasó una esquina y se detuvo de repente. Al final del pasillo vio una figura familiar, de pelo rubio. Al parecer, Luna estaba esperando a alguien.

El niño se acercó a ella tratando de acercarse para no asustarla y no causar demasiado ruido.

-Podrías caminar un poco más tranquilo, Harry - escuchó de repente cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de ella.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo sabía ella que era yo?_

-Hola, Luna ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó en un susurro, de pie detrás de ella.

-No puedo decírtelo - dijo ella, también en un susurro, volviendo la cabeza en su dirección. Luego miró por el pasillo, mirando de cerca las paredes y el techo. - Pointies Longeared nos está espiando.

-¿Qué? - Harry parpadeó, siguiendo la mirada de Luna, pero el pasillo estaba vacío. - Pero no hay nadie allí.

-Quieren que pienses eso. Por lo tanto, pueden escuchar fácilmente. Porque nadie puede verlos - explicó Luna.

Harry pensó por un momento sobre esta lógica retorcida. Luna le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Ella se inclinó hacia su oído y le susurró:

-¿Puedes llevar algunas naranjas?

-¿Cómo dices? - Esta vez, Harry se sintió completamente desconcertado. - ¿naranjas? ¿Para qué?

-Les da miedo - explicó la Ravenclaw en un susurro conspirador. - El color y el olor a naranjas. Aunque también pueden ser mandarinas.

Harry dejó de tratar de entender a esa chica. Estaba más allá de su fuerza. Incluso sobre el misterioso apretón que ella dejó en su mano, no valía la pena el esfuerzo mental.

Había dejado a Luna en el pasillo y siguió adelante. Fue el primero en estar frente del aula, nada sorprendente, ya que se fue a mitad del desayuno. Más sorprendente fue el comportamiento de Luna. Anoche fue dada de alta del hospital. Debido a todo esto, se había olvidado de preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Se volvió para hablar con ella por un rato, ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahora. Pero antes de llegar al final del corredor, se congeló, al ver tres figuras familiares emergiendo de la esquina. Inmediatamente reconoció a Crabbe y Goyle. Pero con ellos, en lugar de Malfoy, Zabini lo siguió.

Harry se erizó a pesar de sí mismo, preparándose para la burla y decidió pasar por ellos lo antes posible.

Tal vez no lo atacarían...

-Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - Se rió Zabini, bloqueando su camino. - ¿Esperando a esa bruja de cabello rosado? ¿Te gusta también ella?

_“¿Qué?”_

Harry inhaló bruscamente, deteniéndose, y cubrió a Zabini con una mirada de guerra.

_¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

-Oh, veo que no entiendes - Zabini pareció leer sus pensamientos. - ¿Tu gran amor no estará celosa, Potter?

_“¿De quién está hablando? ¿Luna?”_

-Sal de mi camino, - espetó Harry, tratando de pasarlo, pero Crabbe y Goyle parecieron bloquear todo el corredor con su gran tamaño.

-No. ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Irás a quejarte con Snape? Le estuviste dando el ojo ayer. Seguramente eso debería llevarlo a satisfacer todos los caprichos de su pequeña perra, ¿no es así, Potter?

Harry sintió la oleada de terror rígida y helada inundando su mente destrozada.

_“¡Lo notó! Y si él se dio cuenta, toda la casa Slytherin probablemente también lo sabía... Y también, Malfoy...”_

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Te ha dejado el discurso, o tal vez solo reviviste recuerdos de los momentos calientes que tuvieron los dos? Teniendo en cuenta cómo lo miraste ayer, tuvo que hacerlo adecuadamente...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Una voz alta y fría interrumpió la corriente de palabras cortantes que salían de la boca del Slytherin. Malfoy salió de detrás de Zabini. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio a Harry. El odio estalló en ellos. Venenoso y desenfrenado.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero había decidido no ser provocado a toda costa. Lo que sea que Malfoy dijera...

-Le estaba diciendo a Potter lo maravilloso que era admirar su actuación ayer en la clase de pociones. Esos ojos soñadores, estos gestos seductores... - continuó Zabini, y Crabbe y Goyle se rieron, sosteniendo sus barrigas. - ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Potter? Que tú y Snape realmente...

-¡Cállate! - Espetó Malfoy de repente, lo que hizo que Crabbe y Goyle se callaran casi de inmediato. Zabini se detuvo y miró con desconfianza a Malfoy, que los sujetaba con una mirada tan dura como el acero. -No has visto nada. ¿Entiendes? - Él arrastró las palabras, sin apartar los ojos del rostro del Slytherin, contorsionado por una mueca de descontento. Zabini abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Malfoy levantó su voz ligeramente temblorosa y rabiosa. -No notaste _nada. _Y si intentas mencionarlo a alguien, serán las últimas palabras que pronuncies…

El silencio cayó en el pasillo. Zabini apretó los dientes y lentamente, con esfuerzo, asintió.

-Vamos, - escupió Malfoy y caminó hacia el aula, golpeando el brazo de Harry cuando pasó junto a él, pero sin mirarlo ni una sola vez. Crabbe y Goyle siguieron a su líder. Zabini le dio a Harry una mirada más, con los ojos llenos de ira, y luego se unió a los demás.

Harry estaba parado en medio del pasillo, completamente sin palabras. Los pensamientos corrían locamente en su mente mientras trataba de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué Malfoy lo defendió? Debería haberse unido a Zabini y sus gorilas después de todo, siempre lo hizo en el pasado. ¿Por qué, en lugar de burlarse de Harry, se enfureció con Zabini y le dijo que se olvidara de todo? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Tenía algo planeado con Snape? Pero si estuvieran confabulados, Snape no lo habría castigado cuando atacaron a Harry. ¿O tal vez se suponía que era solo una cortina de humo para Harry, para que pensara que estaban en lados opuestos? Pero, ¿cómo estarían en lados opuestos, ya que ambos sirvieron a Voldemort? Es cierto que Snape es un espía, pero Malfoy no lo sabía, ¿cierto?

¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Lo peor fue que Zabini notó el comportamiento de Harry. Había conocido los riesgos, pero no había pensado absolutamente en las consecuencias. Había estado totalmente ciego. Pero desde que Zabini se había dado cuenta, ¿cuántas personas más podrían haberlo visto? ¿Y qué hay de los Gryffindors? ¿También se habían dado cuenta?

Harry fue capturado por el pánico.

¿Quizás nadie más lo había visto? Nadie lo había atrapado ayer. Ni hoy en el desayuno. Pero tal vez lo habían notado, ¿pero no se lo dijeron? Probablemente aún le tenían miedo a Snape, quien seguramente se vengaría de ellos si aún insinuaban sobre él y Harry.

Entonces se dio cuenta de él.

¡Exactamente! Probablemente por eso Malfoy era tan reservado. Temía que Snape lo descubriera. Tal comportamiento no era razonable para ningún Slytherin, pero quién sabía lo que Snape le había hecho en ese momento, o dicho... ¿Pero Malfoy realmente le tenía tanto miedo? Eso explicaría por qué había atacado a Luna y no a Harry.

-Harry, parece como si hubieras visto a Tú-Sabes-Quién. ¿Estás bien? - La voz preocupada de Tonks atravesó sus altísimos pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta al suelo. La maestra estaba de pie junto a él, sosteniendo un maletín en sus manos y mirándolo cuidadosamente.

-Oh, nada. Todo está bien, de verdad, - sonrió levemente.

***

Durante los días siguientes, Harry se comportó como si estuviera completamente ausente en espíritu. Vagaba por los pasillos, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin hablar con nadie. Por las tardes se sentaba en la biblioteca o leía un libro en el dormitorio. Hermione y Ron estaban un poco confundidos acerca de los cambios que lo superaron. Habían tratado de hablar con él, pero su amigo había sido extremadamente reservado y callado. Raramente sonreía, rara vez hablaba. Se saltó la práctica de Quidditch, con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza. En lugar de entrenar, comenzó a visitar a Hagrid por las tardes y lo ayudó con Veneno Crackwats.

Desde la perspectiva de Ron y Hermione, se había convertido en un solitario introvertido, perpetuamente ocupado. Ambos estaban muy preocupados por él, pero no podían hacer nada para disminuir la depresión que se sentía a su alrededor.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que la ira de Harry surgió de la decisión de no lidiar con nada relacionado con pensar en Snape y lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Esto requirió una gran fuerza de voluntad y, aun así, los recuerdos volvieron como un boomerang, golpeándolo en los momentos menos apropiados. Quería olvidar, y ¿qué mejor manera que mantener la cabeza ocupada con otras cosas?

Harry no había planeado lo que sucedería. Todo vino solo. Simplemente se lanzó a sus estudios, lo que le permitió no pensar en cómo lo habían tratado. Sobre todo porque alimentar Crackwats y vigilar sus espinas venenosas era una ocupación muy dura.

Tuvo que abandonar el Quidditch, porque sentarse en la escoba era demasiado doloroso... Pero aprender también era una excelente manera de desviar sus pensamientos de las áreas peligrosas.

Todas estas actividades llenaron perfectamente el vacío que las palabras del Profesor de Pociones habían dejado en él.

Se dio cuenta de que se había rendido por completo.

Evitó a Snape tan eficientemente como pudo. Había dejado de huir durante las comidas, cuando Snape aparecía, y en todo el tiempo nunca miró la silueta negra. Sintió que Snape lo estaba mirando todo el tiempo. Pero preferiría comer un frijol con sabor a vómito, que regalar a ese hombre, una mirada y demostrar que no había olvidado.

Otra clase de Pociones se acercaba rápidamente, y con cada momento que pasaba, Harry entraba en pánico. Durante todo el fin de semana había tratado de prepararse mentalmente, pero al pensar que se reuniría con Snape, especialmente en _esta_ clase, sintió una fuerza invisible apretando su estómago y sus pulmones.

Snape, para alivio de Harry, no había aparecido en el desayuno del viernes, pero había venido a almorzar, lo que lo había privado de todo apetito. Inmediatamente después de la cena, se realizaría la clase de Pociones, a la que tenía tanto miedo. Todo esto significaba que no había dado ni un mordisco a su comida, acto que no escapó de los ojos de Hermione.

-Harry, tienes que comer algo. Recientemente comes menos que un elfo. No tendrás fuerzas para estudiar, - continuó molestándolo cuando él y los otros estudiantes salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Qué es ese olor? - Ron la interrumpió, olfateando y mirando a su alrededor en todas las direcciones.

-¿Qué olor? - Neville se detuvo detrás de los tres amigos. Hermione también se detuvo y olisqueó. - Huele a... una gran cantidad de jugo de naranja...

-¡Oh, Merlín! - Gruñó Ron, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a algo que corría por el pasillo. Los demás se volvieron y se quedaron sin palabras.

Luna se dirigía en su dirección. Sobre su cabeza había un enorme sombrero, sobre el cual había un montón de naranjas medio trituradas, cortadas a la mitad o exprimidas. En la parte superior había un cuenco lleno de jugo de naranja, que a cada paso se derramaba por los lados y se salpicaba en el piso de piedra. Los estudiantes la pasaron en una litera amplia, señalándola con los dedos y riéndose entre dientes. Hermione parecía como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado, y Ron alternativamente abrió y cerró la boca. Cuando la niña pasó junto a ellos, algunas naranjas se cayeron del sombrero y aterrizaron sorbiendo a sus pies. Sus bocas estaban llenas de saliva por el olor agrio. Luna también llevaba un collar de mandarinas y las naranjas estaban metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica. Ella les dio una sonrisa inconsciente y se alejó, tarareando algo en voz baja.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué tenía ESO en la cabeza?

-Es para protegerse contra Pointies Longeared - respondió Harry suavemente, vagando en sus pensamientos.

-¿Contra QUÉ? - Hermione parecía completamente desconcertada.

-Para que no escuchen, - explicó Harry con una voz ausente, todavía atravesando algo. No veía la forma en que lo miraban.

-Harry, - comenzó Hermione, luchando por la paz. - Me puedes explicar…

-No iré a Pociones, - dijo Harry de repente. Fue tan inesperado que incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo.

-¿Cómo dices? - Ron rompió el silencio, que había reinado después de estas palabras. Miró a Harry como si de repente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¡No puedes, Harry! - Dijo Neville. Su voz temblaba, los ojos muy abiertos. - ¡Te matará! ¡Es Snape después de todo!

-Me duele la cabeza y me siento enfermo. _No puedo_ ir a Pociones, - replicó Harry con una voz fuerte.

-Bueno, ve a Madame Pomfrey y haz que te dé algo. ¡Tienes que ir a Pociones! - Ron trató de convencerlo. - Sabes lo que Snape puede hacer. Se enojará contigo y puede hacerte lo que le hizo a Malfoy.

-No, - dijo Harry, sintiendo una oleada de ira en él.

_“¡No entienden nada!”_

-Pero Harry - Ron no quería darse por vencido, cuando de repente Hermione interrumpió con una voz aguda.

-¡Para! A Harry le duele la cabeza, ¿no lo oíste? - Ron y Neville cerraron la boca y miraron a la niña con asombro. - Vuelve al dormitorio, Harry. Le diré a Snape que te sentiste enfermo y que no pudiste venir.

-¿Estás loca? - Siseó Ron. - Él nunca... - Pero se detuvo en seco, al ver la mirada que Hermione le estaba disparando.

-Vamos, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde, - escupió en dirección a Ron y Neville.

Harry miró a su amiga agradecido, luego se volvió y caminó hacia la sala común. Quería encontrarse, lo antes posible, en el paraíso apartado que era su dormitorio.

No fue un movimiento sabio, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Cómo se sentaría en silencio en el aula y miraría el escritorio, donde él y Snape...?

¡No! ¡No debe pensar en eso!

Durante esas dos horas leyó un libro. Se mantendría ocupado y no pensaría en eso.

No le importaban las consecuencias. Lo más importante era que evitaría las confrontaciones con Snape. Si es que Snape incluso notaba su ausencia, ya que _no_ era _nada_ para “él”...

_“No. ¡Para!”_ Reprendió en sus pensamientos, cuando entró en la sala común desierta y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Se arrojó sobre la cama y miró al techo. Después de un tiempo, el silencio comenzó a abrumarlo, empujar contra él, resonando en sus oídos. Parecía que todos sus movimientos hacían eco en todo el castillo. Entonces oyó un sonido proveniente del retrato que se abría.

¡Alguien había entrado en la sala común! ¿Pero quién? Todos tenían clases

¿Y qué pasa si... qué pasa si Snape lo persigue?

_¡Oh, mierda!_

Saltó de la cama, sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su bolso y se cubrió en el momento en que el sonido de pasos llegó desde las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los niños. Se apretó en la esquina de la habitación y contuvo el aliento. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón. El sonido le pareció extremadamente fuerte en el silencio imperante a su alrededor. Daría cualquier cosa por poder silenciarlo.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta. Lo miró con tanta fuerza que casi sintió lágrimas en los ojos. La puerta se abrió, crujiendo suavemente en la habitación y...

… entró Hermione. Harry sintió una sensación de alivio tan abrumadora que casi se derritió y cayó al suelo. Hermione miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

-Harry, ¿estás aquí?

Harry se quitó la capa.

-¿Qué pasó?, - Preguntó, sintiendo su alivio volviéndose ansiedad. Hermione tenía una expresión muy severa en su rostro.

-Snape me envió aquí. Dijo que no le importaba que te sintieras mal y que tenías que ir a su lección de inmediato. Y si no aparecías, él vendría a por ti. - Ella hizo una pausa, dándole a Harry una mirada deprimida. - Está realmente enojado, Harry. Sería mejor si simplemente fueras a Pociones.

Harry se sintió abrumado por el pánico. ¡No podía ir! ¡Especialmente ahora! ¡Snape lo destruiría, lo aplastaría! Pero no podía quedarse aquí tampoco. Snape había amenazado con ir tras él. Qué desastre hizo... ¿Pero cómo podría haber sabido que Snape estaría tan enojado? Harry no significaba nada para él. Él lo había dicho. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora tenía la intención de perseguirlo? ¿Solo para humillarlo aún más? ¡Oh no, nada de eso!

-Ven conmigo, - corrió hacia Hermione y la tomó del brazo. Lanzó la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos y la llevó escaleras abajo a la sala común y al pasillo.

-¿A dónde vamos, Harry?, - Preguntó ella, cuando bajó las escaleras y rápidamente entre clases. - Las mazmorras quedan del otro lado.

-No vamos a las mazmorras, - respondió en voz baja. - No voy a convertirme en un trofeo en la pared de las habitaciones de Snape, cuando termine conmigo. Sabes que nunca me aprobaría.

Hermione frunció los labios.

-Es tu culpa que te hayas metido en eso. Podrías simplemente ir a clases, en lugar de esconderte en el dormitorio.

-Si quisieras predicarme, deberías haberlo hecho antes, en lugar de ponerte contra mí, para ir. Creo que ya es un poco tarde.

-¡Quería ayudarte! - Siseó suavemente cuando bajó las escaleras.

-Todavía puedes ayudarme, - dijo Harry, deteniéndose ante la puerta que conducía al ala del hospital. Él la miró directamente a los ojos marrones y preguntó: ¿Me ayudarás?

Hermione parecía como si estuviera teniendo una pelea interna. Miró a Harry con atención, como si considerara los pros y los contras.

Por favor, - dijo en voz baja, mirándola implorante. Eso probablemente la rompió porque asintió levemente y dijo:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Iremos juntos, - asintió Harry hacia la puerta. - Pretenderé que tengo dolor de cabeza. Le dices a Pomfrey que me duele la cabeza durante Pociones y por eso me trajiste aquí. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Hermione lo miró con incertidumbre.

-¿Quieres que _mienta_?

Harry apenas se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, Hermione. Hazlo por mí. ¿A menos que quieras ver cómo Snape me desolla?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Pero solo por esta vez. Porque eres mi amigo, Harry. La próxima vez que quieras alejarte de la lección, recuerda que tienes una deuda de gratitud conmigo y cancélala. ¿Bueno?

-Lo prometo.

***

Harry regresó al dormitorio y con un suspiro, cayó sobre la cama. Todo salió según el plan. Pomfrey no había hecho preguntas, y ella le había escrito una exención, que Hermione le había llevado a Snape. También le había dicho, que le dijera al Profesor, que Harry pasaría la tarde en el hospital, en caso de que Snape decidiera encontrar a Harry y "arrastrarlo de regreso con la fuerza". Pomfrey, por supuesto, había querido inmediatamente verterle un conjunto completo de pociones y mantenerlo en el hospital hasta el día siguiente, pero Harry, después de beber la primera dosis, había dicho que se sentía mucho mejor y que simplemente iría al dormitorio, a descansar y dormir. También había prometido que no saldría de la cama. Había recibido otra poción de la enfermera, le había agradecido mucho por la ayuda y había regresado a la sala común. Tenía poco remordimiento por haberle mentido, pero realmente no tenía otra opción. Era la única forma de escapar con vida.

Snape ahora podría enojarse con él con todas sus fuerzas. Había recibido una exención, por lo que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Y para la próxima lección... Harry pensaría en algo.

Sacó de su baúl un libro que había leído muchas veces, "En el aire con los cañones", y se sumergió en la lectura, jurando a sí mismo que ya no pensaría en Snape, ni en Pociones.

Pero con cada momento que pasaba, más y más dudas barrían su corazón, y su estómago temblaba de nerviosismo y miedo.

Se convenció de que no había nada que temer. Nada le pasaría a él. Snape no vendría tras él. No lo perseguiría. No lo acecharía en el pasillo y ni...

¡Basta de esto! ¡Tenía que parar!

No podía leer más. Dejó el libro y comenzó a organizar el contenido de su baúl. Tiró todo al suelo y comenzó a colocarlos nuevamente, poniendo los libros a un lado y la ropa al otro. Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, se sorprendió poniendo cosas al azar y había creado un desastre más grande que antes.

Suspiró y se sentó sobre sus talones, apoyando su frente contra la fría tapa del baúl. Respiraba rápido y fuerte, tratando de calmar su corazón latiente.

_“Todo estará bien, no pasará nada. Esta fue solo una lección”_

De repente oyó pasos en las escaleras. El miedo congeló su corazón. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, saltó del suelo y sacó su varita apuntando a la puerta.

… donde aparecieron Ron y Neville.

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio, pero la sensación de tensión no disminuyó ni un poco. Ambos parecían haber corrido al menos diez millas. Tenían círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y expresiones faciales que sugerían un tormento severo.

-¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Harry preocupado. Ron le dirigió una larga mirada de reproche.

-Snape, - habló con odio venenoso en su voz. Harry sintió como si hubiera sido atravesado por una corriente helada y dolorosa que congeló cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hizo?, - Preguntó, tratando de hacer que su voz no temblara tanto. Neville se acercó a la cama y se arrojó sobre ella con evidente alivio.

-Que ¿Qué hizo? - Siseó Ron. - ¡¿Qué hizo él?! ¡Si supiera cómo terminaría, te habría arrastrado a la lección incluso por la fuerza! ¡Hemos perdido casi cien puntos por tu culpa!, - Gritó, perforando a Harry con una mirada de amargura y enojo. Harry trató de tragar, pero el nudo en su garganta no lo permitió. - ¡Nunca, a lo largo de cinco años, he visto a Snape en tal estado!

-¿En un estado como... fúrico? - Preguntó Harry en voz baja, con la sincera esperanza de que su amigo no estuviera de acuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta de que eran sueños inútiles.

-¿Enojado? Eso es un eufemismo. ¡Se volvió loco! Estaba echando espuma por la boca, tanto que pensé que ninguno de nosotros saldría de esta clase en las mismas condiciones, que cuando entramos.

-No entiendo. Después de todo, Hermione le llevó mi excusa. - dijo Harry, tratando de resolver todas las noticias en su cabeza.

-¿Y crees que le importó tu excusa? ¡La rompió y la tiró a la basura!

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Nos dijo a todos que bebiéramos varias pociones - dijo Neville con la cabeza presionada contra la almohada. - Lo peor fue lo último...

-Todos comenzaron a saltar como locos y no pudimos parar - explicó Ron temblorosamente. -¡Y todo gracias a ti! ¡Porque no apareciste! Y todavía estuvimos perdiendo puntos. Neville perdió quince puntos por haberlo mirado.

-¿Qué? - Harry no podía creer lo que oía. - Pero... pero ¿cómo podría haberlo sabido? No es mi culpa…

-¿No es tu culpa? - Ron comenzó a gritar. - ¿!No lo es!? ¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa, maldita sea! ¡Nos recordó esto durante toda la lección, cuando nos vimos obligados a beber todos esos brebajes rubicundos! ¡Dijo que fue porque no viniste! ¡Que si no pudiera vengarse de ti, sería contraproducente para nosotros porque somos tus amigos! - Ron casi escupía de rabia. Para ilustrar lo que había sucedido en el aula, comenzó a imitar la voz de Snape: ‘Su querido amigo _no apareció_, señor Weasley, por lo que no puede salvarle´. Longbottom, por favor no mire el asiento _vacío_ del señor Potter, porque él _no_ está _allí. S_eñorita Granger, ya que el señor Potter _no vino,_ recibirá la marca de su poción. Troll.

Harry estaba de pie sin palabras, escuchando todo esto con la boca abierta y no podía creerlo.

Pero era imposible que su ausencia de la lección enojara tanto a Snape. No lo entendió en absoluto. Después de todo, se suponía que él no era nada para él...

Ron se sentó pesadamente en la cama y enterró la cara en sus manos. La culpa cayó sobre Harry como el golpe del sauce boxeador. Fue por él que todos sufrieron. Tenía tanto miedo de la confrontación con Snape, que expuso a otros al peligro. Pero, ¿cómo podría haber sabido que esto conduciría a esto?

Bueno, sí, era Snape, después de todo... Debería haber podido predecir su comportamiento.

-Lo siento, - murmuró en voz baja, sintiéndose como un cerdo. – Lamento mucho, que hayan pasado por todo esto. No quería que terminara así. No pensé...

-Entonces finalmente deberías comenzar a pensar, - escupió Ron, sin levantar la vista. - Sabes muy bien cómo es Snape. Quizás otros lo hubieran aceptado, pero él no. Lo conoces. Ya sabes de lo que es capaz.

Oh sí, Harry lo sabía muy bien...

-¿Y dónde está Hermione?, - Preguntó, al darse cuenta de repente de que ella no había regresado con ellos. Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Él le dijo que se quedara después de clase. No sé por qué.

Harry se vio inundado por la siguiente oleada de abrumador miedo y culpa.

¿Y si Snape había decidido vengarse de Harry, usaría a Hermione?

No, él no haría tal cosa. Pero mientras escuchaba la historia de Ron tuvo la impresión de que Snape sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Nos dejaste caer, Harry. - La voz de Hermione, que venía de la puerta, casi lo hizo saltar. La niña entró en la habitación. Su cara estaba tensa.

-Hermione... - suspiró aliviado. - Es bueno que estés bien.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué pensaste que me había pasado algo?

-Ron dijo que Snape te detuvo, - explicó Harry, mirándola fijamente. - ¿Qué dijo él?

-Desafortunadamente, nada bueno. Me dijo que te dijera que todos tienen _que venir_ a sus lecciones. También dijo que si no apareces en la próxima clase, él te buscará, donde sea que te escondas y te arrastrará al aula. Y esta vez, ninguna exención te ayudará. Y si te niegas, te arrepentirás de no haber escapado de Hogwarts de una vez por todas.

Harry la miró sorprendido. No sabía qué pensar sobre esto. Sonaba realmente... aterrador.

Tragó saliva y dijo:

-¿Dijo algo más?

-Sí, que tienes que prepararte para la próxima lección, porque te sentarás para una prueba de lo que se dijo hoy.

Harry se oscureció.

¿Y qué tenía que hacer ahora? Snape claramente lo estaba chantajeando. ¡No estaba bien! Especialmente después de lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo podía esperar que Harry se olvidara de todo y volviera a su vida cotidiana? ¿Cómo olvidaría cómo se sentía? ¡Snape no tenía derecho a chantajearlo e intimidar a sus amigos!

-¿Harry? - La voz tranquila de Hermione apenas rompió la tormenta que azotaba la mente de Harry. Ella lo miró atentamente y su rostro estaba muy serio. - Creo que sé lo que estás pensando, pero no puedes volver a hacer esto. Tienes que ir a la próxima lección. - Ella bajó la voz hasta susurrar para que Ron y Neville no oyeran nada. - Lo que sea que te haya hecho, por favor, ve a Pociones el lunes. Si no vas, esto puede terminar realmente mal para ti. Y para nosotros también.

Harry se mordió el labio.

-Snape no me hizo nada, - gruñó suavemente, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara indiferente y no temblar tanto, traicionando el tifón de emoción que le causó sus palabras.

-Si tú lo dices... - Bajó la mirada al suelo, luego lo miró con tristeza, se volvió y se fue.

***

Harry no fue a desayunar el sábado. Dijo que sería más plausible si tuviera un dolor de cabeza un poco más intenso. Pero tenía tanta hambre que cuando llegó la hora de la cena, incluso la amenaza de reunirse con Snape no podía detenerlo. Especialmente porque Hermione había prohibido a Ron y Neville que le trajeran comida. Ella había dicho que Harry finalmente debería pagar las consecuencias del comportamiento de ayer y enfrentar esto de lo que se había escapado.

Harry maldijo su percepción y golpeó intencionalmente sus puntos débiles. A veces soñaba que Hermione era un poco menos inteligente.

Durante la cena sintió como si todos lo estuvieran mirando. De una manera no muy alentadora y amigable. Especialmente los séptimos años de Gryffindors y Slytherins. Snape no había salvado a nadie en la clase de ayer, aunque, como de costumbre, los Slytherin fueron tratados un poco mejor. Los Slytherin lo miraban enojados, pero no podían hacer nada más, ya que su Jefe de Casa también estaba presente en la comida.

Harry sintió claramente la mirada de los ojos negros que se clavaban en su espalda como dagas, pero decidió que no miraría a Snape, sin importar qué. Incluso si el profesor comenzaba a bailar el cancán sobre la mesa...

Sin embargo, la presencia del Profesor de Pociones, como siempre, lo desequilibró y lo privó de todo apetito. Apenas logró terminar su comida y, junto con el resto de los estudiantes, abandonó el Gran Comedor. Seguía nervioso, pero al menos ahora tenía el estómago lleno.

-¡Potter! - Una voz aguda atravesó el aire cuando Harry y sus amigos estaban caminando hacia la sala común. Al primer impulso, se puso rígido por completo, paralizado por el miedo, y solo después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que esa no era la voz de Snape. Se volvió y vio a un grupo de Slytherins dirigiéndose hacia él, Zabini como el líder. Sin embargo, sus caras no expresaban el deseo de invitar a Harry a tomar el té de la tarde.

Se erizó, listo para repeler cualquier ataque y provocación verbal. Recordando cómo lo estaban mirando durante la cena, esperaba que no lo dejaran libre, especialmente después de lo que tuvieron que pasar en la clase de Pociones de ayer. Estaba bastante seguro de que toda la escuela lo estaba culpando.

Le sorprendió que el líder del hostigamiento fuera Zabini, no Malfoy.

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno de los Slytherins abriera la boca, apareció una silueta alta y delgada ante ellos.

-Regresen a las mazmorras, - gruñó Malfoy, dándoles una mirada imperiosa. – Yo me ocuparé de Potter.

Por un momento lo miraron, considerando las posibilidades, luego asintieron y, como una manada de serpientes obedientes, se volvieron, dejando el asunto a su líder. Varios se volvieron para mirar a Malfoy destrozando a Potter, pero el rubio esperó a que todos desaparecieran hacia las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Luego, se volvió hacia Harry y le dirigió una mirada odiosa y llena de ira.

Sin embargo, había algo más en esos ojos grises. 

Resistencia.

Parecía que Malfoy estaba peleando consigo mismo. Pero contra lo que luchaba, Harry no podía adivinar.

-Potter, - siseó el Slytherin, entrecerrando los ojos. - Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Qué quieres de él?, - Intervino Ron, cuya voz temblaba por el odio reprimido.

-Es un asunto entre nosotros dos, - siseó Malfoy.

Harry estaba... intrigado. ¿Malfoy quería hablar con él sobre algo? ¿En privado? No le haría nada aquí. Había demasiada gente alrededor. Pero... ¿Quizás valió la pena arriesgarse?

-Está bien, - se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione. - Adelántense. Los alcanzaré.

Al ver que Ron estaba abriendo la boca para protestar, lo golpeó. - Estaré bien, Ron. Tengo que hablar con él.

Cuando sus amigos desaparecieron en una esquina, Malfoy miró alrededor del pasillo y se acercó un paso más al Gryffindor, atravesándolo con su mirada fría.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Harry, tratando de mantener un tono tranquilo, desmintiendo su curiosidad.

-Sobre tu comportamiento imbécil, Potter - La cara de Malfoy se convirtió en una máscara helada. Solo sus ojos traicionaron su furia. - Eres tan estúpido que a veces quiero tener piedad de ti. Si ya estás tan enamorado de Snape, al menos intenta hacerlo de una manera menos espectacular.

Harry estaba sin palabras. Había esperado todo, pero ciertamente no que Malfoy le diera buenos consejos sobre su interés en el profesor.

-¿Por qué te importa? - Gruñó cuando finalmente logró recuperar su capacidad de hablar. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y continuó:

-Estás enojando a todos. Primero, le estás dando todo tipo de miradas, en la lección, luego, no vienes a Pociones y todos sufren por tu culpa. Tengo un consejo para ti: deberías reducir la velocidad y repensar tus acciones porque, pronto, todos sabrán que el Golden Boy está enamorado del Profesor de Pociones. También podría ir al centro del Gran Comedor y anunciarlo a todos y cada uno. Si no comienzas a pensar un poco y a actuar de manera más normal, terminará realmente mal para ti.

Harry se paró por un momento, completamente sin palabras y confundido. Sintió como si el Slytherin hubiera vertido un enorme cubo de agua helada sobre su cabeza.

¡No, no le dijo eso! ¡Tenía que estar soñando!

Malfoy se burló.

-¿Te comiste la lengua, Potter? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Snape no te satisfizo adecuadamente?

Incluso si Malfoy había luchado antes con algo, parecía que al final había logrado superar esto y su naturaleza traviesa de Slytherin finalmente había comenzado a asumir.

-Estás loco, - Harry finalmente logró exprimirse cuando superó la gran conmoción que había sufrido al escuchar todas estas palabras de la boca de su mayor enemigo.

¿Cómo podría saber Malfoy? ¿Cómo pretendía usarlo? ¿Malfoy quería chantajearlo?

¡Tendría que volverlo contra él! Es mejor comportarse como si no tuviera idea de nada.

-Gracioso, - replicó el Slytherin. - Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti.

Él sonrió, viendo la furia que ahora probablemente había aparecido en la cara de Harry.

-Sabes... - continuó Malfoy cruelmente, como si al final pudiera desahogar su odio y frustración y nada pudiera detenerlo. - A veces te compadezco. Menuda elección hiciste. ¿Snape te castiga por insubordinación, Potter? Porque le encanta infligir dolor. Tortura a sus víctimas y las ve retorcerse a sus pies, suplicando piedad. ¿Él también te hace esto? ¿Y te folla hasta la inconsciencia? ¿Cómo te sientes, Potter? ¿Te gusta cuando hace eso?

Harry podía sentir las palabras de Malfoy rezumando como veneno en su corazón, sacudiéndole y reabriendo brutalmente lo que estaba tratando de olvidar. Cuando habló, su voz temblaba, tanto, que apenas pronunció las palabras:

-Cállate. ¡No sabes nada de él! ¡No tienes idea!

Malfoy parecía estar pasándolo muy bien, ya que al final había logrado llegar a un punto sensible. Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa triunfante.

-Sé que siempre serás _nada_ para él.

A Harry lo abrumó un sentimiento familiar, como si algo en él se rompiera. La herida, que tan desesperadamente trató de curar durante toda la semana, se abrió. Y con eso vino una oleada de ira desenfrenada que inundó su mente. Una oleada tan grande y poderosa que su fuerza activó las turbinas de venganza.

Harry dejó de pensar. Quería lastimar a Malfoy tanto como a él. Después de ver que los ojos del Slytherin se abrían de par en par, se dio cuenta de que su rostro tenía que verse aterrador.

-Debes saberlo muy bien, ¿eh, Malfoy? - Su voz lo hizo sonar de manera tan anormalmente fría, como si no le perteneciera. - ¿Tu padre te lo susurra cuando te folla?

La cara de Malfoy se congeló.

Harry sonrió vengativamente. Él golpeó.

-¿Te susurra al oído que eres un perdedor inútil, que sirve solo para follar y hacer una mamada? Y cuando protestas, ¿te tapa la boca metiendo su miembro? - Harry se detuvo y vio en la cara de Malfoy algo que lo asustó. Comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos, pero sabía que no podía deshacer esto.

En los ojos oscuros del Slytherin vio una oscuridad tan profunda que solo podía ser la de un loco.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás, Malfoy lo alcanzó y agarró su bata, acercándolo con un tirón. Su rostro estaba torcido con una crueldad indescriptible.

Harry contuvo el aliento.

De repente, los ojos de Malfoy vagaron sobre el brazo de Gryffindor, como si hubiera visto algo en la distancia. Su control sobre la túnica de Harry se debilitó y después de un rato la soltó por completo. Pero la crueldad no había desaparecido de su pálido rostro. Atravesó los ojos de Harry con los oscuros y susurró fríamente:

-Pagarás por esto, Potter. - Luego se volvió y se alejó rápidamente.

Harry se paró por un momento, tratando de entender lo que realmente había sucedido. Se giró para ver qué había disuadido a Malfoy. Vio a un hombre alto, vestido con una silueta negra de pie al final del pasillo, observándolo claramente.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se movió tan rápido como pudo. Cuando pasó una esquina, comenzó a correr.

***

La penumbra reinaba en la habitación. El fuego que ardía en la chimenea encendida por los elfos domésticos casi se había apagado. Las llamas restantes lamieron la madera y crearon sombras temblorosas en las paredes y las estanterías. El silencio que todo lo abarcaba fue interrumpido por el crujido silencioso de la puerta que se abría. Una figura alta, vestida de negro entró en la habitación. Cuando fue a la chimenea, la luz de las últimas llamas sacó de la oscuridad las manchas de clarete que cubrían la túnica negra. De debajo de la capa emergió una mano ensangrentada, que sostenía una máscara blanca en forma de calavera, ahora cubierta con gotas rojas.

La máscara cayó con un ruido sobre la mesa y Snape cayó sobre un sillón cubierto de seda verde y miró las llamas. Permaneció allí sentado un rato sin apartar la vista de la madera en llamas. Su rostro, cubierto de manchas rojas y sangrientas, no expresaba nada, como si fuera solo una máscara todo el tiempo. Solo en sus ojos negros, que reflejaban la luz de la chimenea, ardía algo de fuego interno que lo consumía todo.

Después de un rato, el hombre se levantó de su sillón, se acercó a la estantería y sacó uno de los libros que estaba sobre un estante. En la pared algo retumbó y la estantería salió y se hizo a un lado, revelando una habitación pequeña y oscura. Los ojos del Maestro de Pociones se entrecerraron ligeramente cuando entró. La pared de la estantería volvió a su lugar y la habitación quedó sumida en un misterioso silencio y oscuridad.

Los restos de la luz bailaron sobre la máscara abandonada, reflejándose en unas gotas rojas como la sangre.

"Missing" by Evanescence


	11. Tan complicado

_“Tan complicado, estoy tan frustrado. _  
_Quiero abrazarte, quiero alejarte,   
quiero hacerte ir, quiero que te quedes”._

El lunes llegó muy rápido, y con él la clase de Pociones. Y eso significaba reunirse con Snape, a quien Harry había logrado evitar con éxito todo el fin de semana.

Snape, sin embargo, no había mostrado demasiado interés en evitar al Gryffindor. A pesar de la ira en la que había caído cuando Harry no había aparecido en la lección del viernes. Al final no pudo perseguirlo por todo el castillo. Harry tenía una excusa y Snape no podía hacerle nada. O al menos eso le parecía... no, al menos eso esperaba.

_“¿Se preocupó por mí? No soy nada para él...”_ pensó Harry, sentado en el Gran Comedor y forzando su desayuno sobre sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chillido de Hermione. Levantó la cabeza y vio que su amiga se tapaba la boca con la mano y miraba horrorizada la edición matutina del ‘Daily Prophet’ que yacía ante ella. Varios estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos y se inclinaron sobre ella, tratando de descubrir qué la había asustado tanto. Ron miró por encima del hombro y se congeló con la boca llena de salchichas.

Harry se tragó sus huevos revueltos y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera hablar. Harry esperó hasta que todos hubieran terminado de leer, y estaba cada vez más preocupado viendo sus caras sorprendidas.

-¡Es terrible!, - Dijo Parvati Patil temblorosamente y Lavender asintió e inmediatamente apartó a su amiga y le susurró algo emocionada.

De repente, Harry escuchó un grito desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver a una Hufflepuff rubia y regordeta, de segundo año que estallaba en llanto y salía corriendo del pasillo. Cuando volvió la vista hacia la mesa del personal, vio que el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Sprout intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, luego se levantaron apresuradamente de sus asientos y siguieron a la niña.

Harry notó que el director parecía muy cansado. Tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y muchas más arrugas, como si cada día aumentara varios años para él. Recientemente, rara vez había aparecido en las comidas. Esto fue muy perturbador y la impresión de que algo andaba muy mal en la lucha contra Voldemort no podía dejar a Harry. Algo que no fue escrito en el _Profeta._

Se volvió hacia Hermione, ahora completamente intrigado.

-¿Qué sucedió? - La instó.

Ella le entregó el papel sin decir una palabra y miró la mesa con ojos húmedos. Harry agarró al Profeta con entusiasmo y miró la primera página. En la fotografía en blanco y negro, vio las ruinas de edificios y a algunos rescatistas muggles, que deambulaban entre ellos. 

Leyó el titular y el miedo tiró de su corazón.

**“¡ASESINATO EN MASA, DE MUGGLES!**  
Impactante descubrimiento,   
seguidores de ‘You-Know-Who’, asesinan familias muggles…

_Ésta noche, en Londres, en la parte norte del distrito de Brend, tuvo lugar un ataque y asesinato en masa, de treinta y seis muggles. Las autoridades muggles para no propagar el pánico entre los residentes, informaron como la causa del colapso de once hogares un fenómeno llamado ‘explosión de gas’. Los recuerdos de los testigos muggles de este evento, fueron modificados. Pero el Mundo Mágico contuvo el aliento. Los aurores que llegaron a la escena del crimen, descubrieron que los muertos fueron mutilados y masacrados. Las víctimas no tenían ojos. Partes de sus cuerpos han sido cortadas o habían drenado toda su sangre, usando una maldición no identificada, que corta la piel. El Ministerio de Magia, está convencido de que el asesinato en masa, fue llevado a cabo por un gran grupo de Mortífagos, pero no sabe si “You-Know-Who”, ha participado o no en él.   
Los testigos informaron haber visto fuertes destellos verdes y nubes en forma de calavera y serpiente, flotando por algún tiempo sobre los escombros de las casas. Romilda McDophne: la squib, que vive cerca del centro del ataque, nos dijo que entre los asesinados, había dos de sus amigos cercanos, con quienes mantenía contacto regular, ya que su hija, Rose Zeller, asistía a la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Eran Eleanor y Jeremy Zeller, ambos muggles. Por ahora, no sabemos los nombres de los otros muertos, pero se sabe que ninguna de las víctimas eran magos. El mundo mágico entero está conmocionado por esta tragedia. El Ministro de Magia ha prometido ponerse en contacto con el Primer Ministro muggle y advertirle antes de los próximos posibles ataques. La investigación de este caso continúa, pero no sabemos si podemos encontrar y castigar a los autores, a menos que estén actuando por mandato de Aquel que no debe ser nombrado. Parece que ahora no podemos sentirnos seguros en ningún lado...”_

Luego siguió un recordatorio de varios ataques menores, de los cuales Harry aún no había aprendido nada nuevo. Le dio el periódico a Hermione y, recuperada, ella susurró:

-¡Es terrible!

Ron parecía igualmente deprimido.

Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Voldemort se sentía más confiado. Mató con abandono a tantas personas, con toda la seguridad, de que nadie podría interferir con él. Harry podía sentir que el odio aumentaba en él con artículos similares que describían las acciones violentas de este loco y sus seguidores.

Sabía que esto no terminaría, hasta que Voldemort fuera derrotado. Y todo el Mundo Mágico esperaba eso de él.

La “victoria”, yacía en sus manos…

¡No, no podía pensar en esto ahora! Ya tenía demasiado en su mente. No necesitaba pensamientos adicionales y deprimentes. Tuvo que apartarlos para no volverse loco. No podía hacer nada en este momento.

Terminó su desayuno en silencio y él y sus amigos salieron del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

El artículo en el Profeta había alejado por un momento su atención de Snape y la clase de Pociones, pero a medida que se acercaba al aula, los recuerdos y sentimientos volvían. Y nada había ayudado a mantenerlos alejados.

Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar en clase, y sabía por experiencia que Snape seguramente pensaría en algo. La explosión de ira del profesor, que resultó por su ausencia en la lección anterior, había creado una enorme confusión en la mente de Harry. El conocimiento de que estaba a punto de encontrarse con él, lo estaba asfixiando.

Pero la ira y el dolor eran más fuertes. Incluso si Snape estaba planeando algo, ¡no dejaría que el hombre lo rompa! Decidió ignorarlo por completo. Sabía que eso solo irritaría a Snape, pero no le importaba.

La puerta del aula estaba abierta. Algunos estudiantes ya estaban sentados en los escritorios. Cuando entró al aula, Harry sintió una mirada fría desde las mesas de Slytherin. Asumió la expresión más amenazante que pudo y luego aplastó a Malfoy con ella. Le sorprendió que el Slytherin, en lugar de torcer su rostro en una sonrisa despectiva, como solía hacer, solo entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

Malfoy, y sus palabras del choque de ayer, todavía lo preocupaban. Esperaba sinceramente que el Slytherin no supiera nada y solo pretendiera provocarlo y obligarlo a confesar. Fue la explicación más lógica de su comportamiento lo que vino a la mente de Harry. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ninguna otra.

Se sentó entre Ron y Hermione y dejó su caldero y sus libros en el banco.

Su corazón latía como loco y tratar de calmarlo fue imposible.

En el momento en que el sonido de pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo rompió el bullicio que reinaba en el aula, Harry se congeló. Snape entró al aula y cuando se paró en el medio de la sala, echó una mirada a todos los estudiantes. Harry sintió que se detenía en él. Contuvo el aliento.

-Veo que el Señor Potter, ha decidido recuperarse y honrarnos con su presencia. - La voz del Profesor de Pociones era tranquila y era difícil detectar algo en ella. Aparte del hecho obvio de que había decidido burlarse de Harry todo el tiempo que le tomó romperlo.

¡Pero no esta vez!

-¿La señorita Granger le pasó mi mensaje?

Harry asintió, mirando su caldero todo el tiempo. Recordaba bien cómo Hermione lo había estado persiguiendo todo el fin de semana y corriendo tras él con notas, leyéndolas en voz alta. Harry finalmente se dio por vencido y le permitió enseñarle la lista de ingredientes, preparación y descripción de ‘Amortentia’. Estaba protestando porque no tenía la intención de aprenderlo y que no le importaba si Snape lo rechazaba por falta de preparación, pero no tenía sentido.

-Entonces lo invito, Señor Potter, - dijo Snape, señalando la primer mesa. Harry pensó por un momento que se caería - justo en frente del escritorio del maestro.

Ese fue un disparo barato. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, incapaz de inducir a su cuerpo a obedecer.

“¿Realmente quería que se sentara _allí_?”

-No tenemos todo el día, Potter, - gruñó Snape. Harry tragó saliva, se obligó a levantarse, recogió sus cosas y sin decir una palabra fue al primer escritorio. Estaba sintiendo la forma del escritorio oscuro parado frente a él, pero se cuidó de no mirarlo. Los recuerdos que podían volver con una mirada eran demasiado frescos y dolorosos.

Incluso cuando una sombra cayó sobre él, Harry no levantó la cabeza. Snape puso un pergamino con preguntas frente a él.

-Tiene la mitad de la lección, - dijo. - Más tarde preparará la poción de hoy.

Harry estaba viendo la túnica negra y ondulante junto a él. Los dedos largos y pálidos que sostenían el pergamino lo hicieron estremecerse cuando recordó que esos dedos habían estado en él recientemente. Apretó los labios, tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos no deseados, y asintió. Quería que Snape se fuera... El olor a pociones, que se cernía a su alrededor, estaba provocando recuerdos y distrayéndolo por completo.

Cuando Snape se fue para ocuparse de la lección, Harry suspiró aliviado. Miró el pergamino que tenía delante. Hubo preguntas relacionadas con los ingredientes, el método de preparación y la descripción de Amortentia. Gracias a Hermione él sabía todas las respuestas.

Sus ojos subieron involuntariamente y se detuvieron en el escritorio frente a él.

_“Veamos cuánto te gusta esto...”_

Las palabras del Profesor de Pociones resonaron en su cabeza, perforando su corazón y haciéndole espasmos dolorosos.

_“No esperes nada más de mí...”_

La imagen ante sus ojos se volvió borrosa. Al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, se calmó rápidamente y respiró hondo. Giró la cabeza, clavó su mirada temblorosa en la pared y apartó la prueba.

No lo escribirá. Snape podría sacarlo de la clase. No le importaba. Al menos finalmente se desharía de él.

Trató de no temblar cuando escuchó la voz del Profesor de Pociones, quien, además del rasguño de las plumas, era el único sonido en el aula. Observó obstinadamente la pared, pero la forma oscura del escritorio frente a él atraía su mirada como un imán. No podía evitar echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando. Cada vez, cuando sus ojos se posaron en un mueble, las palabras de Snape resonaron en su cabeza. A veces eran emocionantes, a veces dolorosas. Pero siempre fueron muy claros, como si su mente los mantuviera todo el tiempo y solo esperara atacarlo con ellos.

En algún momento, los estudiantes comenzaron la preparación de la poción y Snape se sentó en su escritorio. Harry no pudo resistirse a mirar. En el momento en que lo hizo, el eco lo golpeó, fuerte y doloroso:

_“Si te ato, ¿finalmente dejarás de jugar con mi paciencia?”_

Su estómago se apretó y su corazón saltó a su garganta cuando miró con los ojos bien abiertos al hombre sentado en su escritorio. Vio imágenes, recuerdos. Se vio a sí mismo, completamente desnudo, presionado contra el duro escritorio y una figura vestida de oscuro que se inclinaba sobre él. La visión era tan real, que se estremeció y miró alrededor del aula, como si temiera que si la veía, los demás también lo harían. Pero no, los estudiantes estaban ocupados con su trabajo. Nadie tenía idea. Harry apenas pudo evitar reír con amargura... Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que había sucedido en este salón de clases. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que habían visto sus bancos.  
Si supieran...

Harry volvió a mirar el escritorio. Sus ojos captaron las piernas abiertas de Snape debajo del escritorio. Su túnica era grande y ocultaba lo que estaba debajo de ellos. Y Harry sabía lo que había debajo de ellos. Lo que había dentro de él hasta hace poco… _Un pene duro y caliente lo penetra, rápida y brutalmente. Golpeando en un lugar sensible, despertando chispas de calor, debajo de sus párpados, debajo de su piel y en sus lomos. _Las partes bajas de la túnica larga y oscura tocaban el piso. _El material áspero empujando su piel desnuda, cuando Snape se aferró a él por detrás. _Su mirada vagó un poco más arriba. Los dedos largos y pálidos apretaron la pluma de Snape, que colgaba inmóvil sobre un pergamino. _El toque frío de estas manos delgadas había enviado chispas por todo su cuerpo cuando Snape había estado examinando cada parte de él, como si hubiera querido aprenderlo de memoria. Los dedos se tensaron sobre sus caderas, cavando en su piel como garras, empujándolo directamente a su erección caliente y turgente. _Harry sintió el sabor amargo de la sangre en su boca, que goteó de sus labios. Sus ojos fueron aún más altos. Los brazos de Snape estaban envueltos en una túnica negra. No se veía tan fuerte, y sin embargo... _Esas manos lo habían arrojado sobre el escritorio, empujándolo sobre él, presionándolo sobre la superficie dura. Un apretón depredador en sus muñecas, empujó brutalmente sus manos, con las cuales trató de cubrirse. _Había sentido dolor, porque sus uñas en sus puños apretados estaban casi clavándose en su piel. Parecía aún más alto, hasta el cuello abotonado, hasta los labios apretados, hasta... ojos negros que lo miraban intensamente, ligeramente entrecerrados, curiosos, divertidos.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente, dándose cuenta de cuánto tiempo y cómo, sugestivamente había estado mirando a Snape. El hombre tuvo que darse cuenta de eso y lo ha estado observando desde el principio.

Giró la cabeza, sintiendo que un sonrojo púrpura cubría su rostro, y su corazón saltó a su garganta.

_“¡Santo cielo!”_

¡Se había olvidado de sí mismo por un momento, y todas las emociones que había tratado de ocultar y empujar más profundamente en sí mismo, habían fluido sobre su rostro y Snape ciertamente las había notado!

Se juró a sí mismo que llegaría al infierno o al apogeo, ¡no miraría a Snape hasta el final de la lección! O, al menos, lo intentaría...

Se enderezó en su silla, esperando un comentario malicioso, un resoplido, una burla, pero nada de eso sucedió. Con el rabillo del ojo vio al hombre inclinado sobre su escritorio y comenzando a escribir algo.

El pergamino con las preguntas estaba alejado de Harry. Snape tuvo que haberlo visto. Entonces, ¿por qué no había reaccionado?

Podía escuchar claramente los sonidos de calderos picantes y burbujeantes y conversaciones en voz baja a sus espaldas. Se concentró con toda su fuerza de voluntad para mirar la pared y no pensar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y lo que podría pasar muy pronto, cuando Snape finalmente perdió la paciencia...

Sucedió.

Snape se levantó de su asiento. Harry apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Sin embargo, el profesor no se le acercó. Comenzó a caminar por el aula, verificando el progreso de los estudiantes.

_“Tal vez me está dando tiempo para cambiar de opinión. Quiere que me rompa ...”_

En un momento, Snape se paró detrás de él y Harry se puso rígido. Lo sintió sujetándolo con la mirada. Escuchó su aliento detrás de él. Finalmente, el profesor rodeó el escritorio y se paró frente a él, cruzando los brazos.

Harry había estado esperando este momento. Sabía que al final llegaría, pero aún sentía que su corazón estaba tratando de saltar de su pecho.

-Veo que la inspiración lo ha dejado Potter, - dijo finalmente el Profesor de Pociones. Harry escuchó a todos dejar de trabajar y empezar a mirarlos con curiosidad. Tragó con dificultad. - Esperaba que sus respuestas fueran tan profusas como en su prueba anterior... - Una nota familiar de burla apareció en la voz del profesor.

Harry contuvo el aliento cuando una oleada de ira golpeó el costado de su compostura.

“¿¡Cómo se atrevió él!?”

Se obligó con toda su fuerza de voluntad a no levantar los ojos. Él fijó su mirada en el escritorio. No podía dejar que Snape lo viera... para que se diera cuenta de cuánto le dolían sus palabras.

Cuando el hombre volvió a hablar, su voz era aún más fría. La indiferencia de Harry tuvo que sacarlo de balance.

-Si es tan terco, Potter, no me deja otra opción. Me veré obligado a...

-Puede darme un Troll, señor - lo interrumpió Harry. - No me importa.

Su voz era muy tranquila, considerando el hecho de que sus emociones lo sacudían. No podía ver la cara de Snape, pero sintió que tenía que estar furioso.

Eso es.

-¡Basta, Harry! - La voz nerviosa de Hermione parecía anormalmente fuerte, sobre el silencio que gobernaba en la clase. - Sabes las respuestas. Lo has estudiado.

Harry se congeló. Levantó bruscamente la cabeza y vio a Snape moviendo lentamente su mirada hacia Hermione y luego hacia Harry. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

_“¡Lo adivinó!”_

Harry comenzó a maldecir a su amiga en sus pensamientos. Ella destruyó todo su plan. Snape sabía que Harry solo estaba fingiendo para ser expulsado de la clase.

Cuando el profesor volvió a hablar, su voz era helada.

-¿O tal vez le importaría obtener una detención esta noche, Potter?

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_“¡Oh diablos!”_

Ahora Snape lo atormentaría aún más, en lugar de echarlo de la clase. No lo dejaría escapar con un intento tan descarado de mentir. El futuro comenzó a pintarse con colores muy oscuros.

-Sí, señor, - dijo en voz baja, - voy a informar a la profesora McGonagall.

Harry vio con el rabillo del ojo que los labios del Profesor de Pociones se torcían en una sonrisa desagradable.

-Me reportará a mí…

Si Harry no estuviera sentado, ciertamente se habría caído al suelo.

¡Pudo haber predicho eso! Snape había estado buscando esto todo el tiempo. Y el mismo Harry le había dado una excusa. La ira consigo mismo inundó su mente. Apenas asintió con la cabeza y susurró:

-Sí, señor.

-No lo escuché. - La voz aguda del profesor obligó a Harry a recomponerse. Tragó saliva y miró hacia arriba, directamente a los ojos negros que ardían con ira. Un escalofrío lo atravesó, pero no lo demostró.

-Sí, señor, - dijo en voz alta.

Vio una mueca de satisfacción pasar por la cara del Profesor de Pociones. Qué bien lo sabía... Esta expresión siempre significaba problemas para él.

Al mismo tiempo, Snape puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó sobre Harry, sujetándolo con una mirada dura.

-Se reportará a mi oficina hoy, después de la cena.

Harry no pudo quitar los ojos de la ardiente mirada. Sintió que el pánico lo vencía.

_“¿Qué estaba planeando?”_

Él asintió, porque no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra más.

-Le aconsejo que se prepare, Señor Potter. Contestará todas las preguntas, lo quiera o no.

Harry se congeló.

_<<Entraré en ti, lo quieras o no...>>_

Las palabras lo golpearon e hicieron que el dolor que tan desesperadamente había tratado de ocultar, se hiciera visible en su rostro.

Él frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Pero captó que las llamas en los ojos del Profesor de Pociones se atenuaron por un tiempo. Aunque su rostro permaneció impasible.

Harry miró el escritorio y maldijo a su corazón tonto y a sus nervios débiles. Snape se enderezó y gruñó en dirección a los estudiantes:

-¡Vuelvan al trabajo!

El zumbido y los ruidos de picar, aplastar y burbujear regresaron de inmediato. Harry suspiró, pero en lugar de alivio, solo la ansiedad fluyó en él. Una detención con Snape lo estaba esperando. Lo peor que le podría pasar…

No pudo preparar la poción a tiempo, lo que no lo sorprendió mucho. Sabía que no tendría la oportunidad de hacer todo el trabajo en el medio tiempo. Además, su conciencia de que había sido detenido por la noche, lo había desequilibrado por completo. Pensó en la posibilidad de no ir, sin embargo, cuando se imaginó lo que podría pasarle al final, inmediatamente se retiró de ese pensamiento.

Parecía que no tenía elección.

Cuando escuchó la campana anunciando el final de la clase, Harry reunió sus cosas, lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la salida. Él finalmente quería escapar. Pero cuando acababa de llegar a la puerta, una figura se adelantó. Harry se tambaleó y retrocedió unos pasos. Malfoy volvió la cabeza y lo miró con una mirada dura y odiosa. Una sonrisa desdeñosa contorsionó sus labios. Se giró y caminó hacia Harry, haciéndole retroceder. No tenía idea de lo que Malfoy planeaba hacer, pero no le gustó su aspecto. Vio a Malfoy inclinándose y acercándose a su cara, directamente a su oreja. Harry escuchó un susurro:

-Tu amante tuvo un entrenamiento duro anoche.- Bajó la voz a un susurro aún más tranquilo y siseó: - Y tú serás el próximo, Potter.

Harry se sintió mareado. Toda la sangre se escurrió de su rostro. Giró la cabeza y miró directamente asustado al rostro del Slytherin, retorcido por una sonrisa maliciosa.

Por una fracción de segundo, la imagen de Snape, asesinando Muggles apareció en sus pensamientos. Snape era un Mortífago después de todo. Podría haber estado involucrado en eso...

Sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él y tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta para no caerse. Se sentía como si todo el aire hubiera dejado sus pulmones. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Volvió a mirar al Slytherin y se horrorizó al ver tanto odio ardiendo en los ojos oscuros. Más de lo que había visto antes.

_“No, esto es imposible! ¡Él está mintiendo! Snape nunca...”_

-¿Hay algún problema, Señor Malfoy? - La voz de Snape era aguda como una cuchilla de afeitar. Harry se sacudió y vio a Malfoy alejándose de él y lanzando una mirada de rabia al profesor parado en su escritorio y mirándolos. El Slytherin sacudió la cabeza y resopló por lo bajo.

-Te veo, Potter, - escupió en su dirección con una voz fría como el hielo, y luego se alejó rápidamente.

Harry se enderezó y, sin mirar alrededor ni una sola vez, salió de la clase.

“¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Qué había querido decirle Malfoy? Snape no pudo haber participado en eso. Es cierto que es un Mortífago, pero también es un espía de Dumbledore. Pertenece a la Orden del Fénix. No pudo haber hecho algo así. ¡Es imposible!

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recordó que Snape ya había hecho esas cosas antes, cuando todavía estaba del lado de Voldemort, pero Harry rápidamente lo silenció. Ahora todo era diferente. ¿Cierto?

-¡Harry! - Hermione lo alcanzó en el siguiente corredor. -¿Qué estás haciendo? - Siseó ella. - ¿Quieres que Snape te expulse? Lo apoyaste todo. ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer?

Harry la miro. Estaba enojado con su amiga por haber soltado todo delante de Snape, y lo dejó caer allí.

-No es asunto tuyo, - replicó él, tratando de pasarla, pero ella le bloqueó el paso.

-¡Es MI asunto! ¡No puedo permitir que sueltes pociones! Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. - Su voz temblaba de nerviosismo. Harry la miró enojado.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Hermione, - siseó con los dientes apretados. La empujó a un lado y salió rápidamente del pasillo.

-¡Espera, Harry! - Ella trató de detenerlo, pero él no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Él no fue a almorzar, tratando de evitarla. En clase, se sentó con Ron, lo más lejos posible de ella. Sintió las miradas de reproche que ella le estaba lanzando, pero decidió no importarle. Él ya tenía una detención con Snape. No necesitaba sus sermones.

Ron se mantuvo al margen y no mencionó nada sobre su argumento que lo molestaba. Mencionó la detención solo una vez, pero rápidamente se calló cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Después de la clase, decidió descansar de sus amigos y fue con Hagrid. Mantenerse detrás de Crackwats lo ayudó a mantenerse ocupado. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Se obligó a ir a cenar, porque ya tenía suficiente hambre. Las galletas duras como piedras, que Hagrid le había ofrecido, no eran aptas para comer.

Snape no estaba en la cena, pero eso no mejoró el humor de Harry. Se sentó tan lejos de Hermione como pudo, comió su comida rápidamente y salió del Gran Comedor, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando bajó las escaleras sintió que sus piernas se doblarían debajo de él. Por primera vez en una semana, se reuniría con Snape solo. Y esta vez, no en el armario o en el aula, sino en su oficina.

Se repitió a sí mismo que iría allí solo a detención. Haría lo que Snape le dijera que hiciera y se iría.

Sería un tonto si no esperara que Snape intentaría provocarlo. Después de todo, le encantaba humillarlo. No se negaría a sí mismo la diversión.

Pero no dejaría que Snape lo rompiera. ¡No esta vez!

Cuando Harry se paró frente a la puerta de la oficina de Snape, su corazón casi saltó de su pecho. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarlo, luego levantó la mano temblorosa y golpeó.

Cuando la puerta no se abrió de inmediato, un rayo de esperanza de que tal vez el profesor no estaba, atrapó el corazón de Harry. Tal vez algo importante había sucedido y la detención no tendría lugar. Pero después de un rato escuchó pasos y toda esperanza desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La puerta se abrió y los ojos de Harry se encontraron con la penetrante mirada de los negros. Tragó pero no apartó la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, señor - dijo con una voz ligeramente ronca. Una leve sonrisa corrió por los labios del Profesor de Pociones.

-Si va a ser bueno, Potter, queda por ver…

Harry parpadeó. Esta fue una respuesta extraña.

Snape dio un paso atrás para dejarlo pasar. Harry entró a la oficina y miró a su alrededor. Había estado allí varias veces, pero la vista de varias cosas extrañas y desagradables flotando en frascos de pie en los estantes siempre le daba escalofríos. Había crepúsculo en la habitación. Las paredes estaban llenas de botellas, frascos y libros. Todo estaba en colores oscuros, tenues y deprimentes. Los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en el centro de la habitación y se quedaron en el escritorio. Por un momento no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Todos los escritorios que pertenecen a Snape tendrán ese efecto en él de ahora en adelante?

-¿Le gusta mi escritorio, Potter? - La nota de diversión en la voz del hombre, era demasiado clara.

Harry hizo una mueca.

_“Este es un juego”,_ pensó. Pero no dejaría que Snape tirara de su pierna. Él vino aquí solo para tener su detención.

-¿Podemos ir al grano? - Ladró en dirección al profesor. El Maestro de Pociones lo miró directamente y sus ojos brillaron con chispas malignas.

-Qué impaciente...

Una sonrisa luminosa apareció en el rostro del hombre. Al verlo, Harry de repente se dio cuenta de cómo Snape podría haber leído su respuesta en el contexto de sus comentarios anteriores para su escritorio. Él se sonrojo.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber sido atrapado en una trampa. Se preguntó si Snape iba a mencionar temas tan sugestivos durante toda la detención. Eso sería cruel y calculador. Pero el Profesor de Pociones era así.

Harry solo quería preguntar qué hacer cuando Snape se alejó de él y dijo bruscamente:

-¡Sígame, Potter!

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Harry. Había pensado que la detención tendría lugar en la oficina. Pero, si no aquí, ¿dónde? No había otra habitación cerca, aparte de… - Harry observó con horror cómo Snape caminaba hacia la puerta cerrada, ubicada al otro lado de la habitación, _“las cámaras privadas del Profesor de Pociones”._

Sintió la sangre brotar de su cabeza, cuando Snape abrió la puerta y lo miró expectante.

¡No! ¡Él no entraría allí! ¡Nunca en su vida! 

Tenía que pensar en algo...

-¿Quizás me pueda dar unos calderos para limpiar? - Tartamudeó. - Puedo limpiarlos aquí afuera. No le molestaré, señor.

Hizo una mueca, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de dónde y cuándo había pronunciado estas últimas palabras. Los recuerdos lo golpearon, pero rápidamente se detuvo y los empujó profundamente en el rincón más alejado de su mente.

Snape levantó una ceja.

-Tengo una tarea completamente diferente para usted, Señor Potter. - La expresión maliciosa no desapareció de su rostro. Harry se sintió abrumado por el pánico.

¿Qué quiso decir él? ¿Qué le obligaría a hacer?

-Me siento enfermo. ¿Podríamos posponer la detención a otro momento? - Murmuró, buscando su último recurso. Sus sentidos le advirtieron que si atravesaba esa puerta, algo de lo que tenía mucho miedo pasaría.

Snape no cambió su expresión facial.

-¿Algunos problemas cardíacos, Sr. Potter?

Harry se sonrojó pero rápidamente se compuso y se maldijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos. Mientras permanecía inmóvil, Snape entrecerró los ojos y le gruñó peligrosamente:

-Muévase, Potter. No me haga repetirlo de nuevo.

La paciencia del Maestro de Pociones se estaba agotando. Harry prefirió no esperar y ver qué pasaría cuando su paciencia se agotara por completo...

Apretó los puños y atravesó lentamente la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue un gran sillón verde, de pie frente a la chimenea donde ardía el fuego, las llamas bailaban suavemente y causaban sombras en las paredes junto a las estanterías. Una mesa baja estaba al lado del sillón y al lado de otra, pero era más pequeña y de un color más oscuro. En una pared, entre las estanterías, había una pequeña barra, que tenía muchas botellas de varias formas y tamaños. Algo le sugirió a Harry que no eran pociones. En un rincón remoto de la habitación había un Pensieve negro. Harry notó que esta vez no contenía ningún pensamiento. En el lado opuesto de la habitación había una puerta. Probablemente la habitación.

Harry sintió la corriente eléctrica familiar atravesar su cuerpo, cuando cayó en cuenta. Estaba en las cámaras privadas del Profesor de Pociones. Nunca antes había estado allí, ni siquiera había soñado que algún día estaría ahí. Estaba bastante seguro de que era el primer estudiante que Snape había permitido verlas. Este sentimiento fue bastante agradable. Siempre se los había imaginado tan desolados como su oficina. Sin embargo, demostraron ser sorprendentemente agradables... y acogedores. Puede que no estén amueblados de una manera particularmente sofisticada, pero aquí era mucho más agradable que la habitación dura y deprimente por la que acababa de pasar.

Snape cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el bar. Harry se paró contra la pared, incierto e intimidado. Miró la silueta alta y vestida de negro del hombre y se preguntó qué podría estar preparando Snape, para él. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Temía que la respuesta pudiera asustarlo.

Después de un tiempo, Snape se giró y Harry vio dos tazas y una tetera sobre el calentador.

¿Snape bebió té? Este descubrimiento fue una sorpresa para él. No podía imaginar a este hombre tratando con asuntos tan mundanos.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar como tal. Después de todo, Snape no era una criatura sobrenatural. Él era un hombre. De vez en cuando, cuando lo miraba, tenía la impresión de que era algo así como un demonio oscuro. Pero eso no era cierto. Harry se había enterado de eso claramente, durante esos pocos momentos que estuvieron solos...

Se sintió incómodo al ver la intensa mirada con la que el hombre lo estaba inmovilizando. Vio a Snape moverse en su dirección. Si el Gryffindor hasta ahora había logrado mantener la calma, fue en este momento que su corazón casi saltó a la garganta y la sangre le ardió en las venas. Comenzó a retroceder, pero cuando sintió la estantería detrás de él, se dio cuenta de que no había escapatoria para él. La penetrante mirada de los ojos negros lo clavó en el mueble y su mente se inundó por una agitada oleada de miedo.

Snape ya lo había alcanzado. Harry olió el aroma agridulce de las pociones. Sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él. Snape lo presionó y lo aplastó contra los estantes y luego...

...extendió su mano para alcanzar uno de los libros que estaban en el estante.

Miró la tapa, luego suspiró dramáticamente y la volvió a colocar en su lugar.

-Este no es…

Harry se puso de pie, atrapado entre los estantes y el cuerpo fresco del Maestro de Pociones y lentamente recuperando su equilibrio psicológico. Su estómago regresó a su lugar, pero su corazón todavía latía como loco. Cuando Snape tomó el próximo libro, el mareo solo se intensificó.

Estaba tan cerca...

Harry pensó que este juego estaba tan calculado que solo Snape podría haberlo ideado. A juzgar por las reacciones de su cuerpo, había tenido un éxito brillante. Sabía el efecto que tenía sobre Harry y había decidido usar su poder. Estaba haciendo todo para que Harry se rindiera y se lo pidiera. La cercanía del cuerpo delgado y vestido de negro del hombre lo conmovió. Harry sintió que se ponía duro y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. La conciencia de esto lo asustó más que la perspectiva de estar cara a cara con una manada de Crawwats venenosos.

_“¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa menos esto!”, _gritó en su mente, diciéndole a su cuerpo que se calmara. Pero él sabía que era imposible. No cuando Snape estaba tan cerca...

_“Un poco más y se dará cuenta...”_ Harry intentó mover sus caderas, pero no pudo hacerlo. Snape se acercó aún más y el chico inhaló bruscamente, sintiendo que su erección rozaba el muslo del hombre.

-Creo que lo encontré. - Los ojos del Maestro de Pociones brillaron y en su voz apareció una nota de satisfacción maliciosa. Harry quería hundirse en el suelo. Snape se alejó de él y le entregó un libro. - Tiene quince minutos para prepararse, dijo. - Entonces te haré la pregunta que tenías que responder en la prueba.

Harry trató de no mostrar lo difícil que era para él respirar. Él asintió y tomó el libro. Por una fracción de segundo, los fríos dedos de Snape rozaron su mano y lo hicieron ponerse rígido por un momento y quedarse sin aliento. Snape pareció no darse cuenta, pero Harry sabía que lo hizo a propósito. Que estaba haciendo _todo_ a propósito...

-Siéntese. - Snape señaló un sillón más pequeño y caminó hacia el mostrador donde se estaba calentando el té. Harry miró el libro que sostenía en sus manos: ‘Las pociones de amor más populares y los métodos de su preparación’.

No podía creer que Snape quisiera continuar con la tortura. ¿Nunca se rendirá? Harry decidió que no dejaría que lo rompiera. Snape podría planear intrigarlo, seducirlo y hacer mil cosas más, pero nunca lo obligaría a responder estas preguntas. Y si no respondía, Snape tendría que echarle la pata.

La sensación de ganar inundó su mente y lo hizo relajarse un poco. Se sentó en una silla y puso el libro en su regazo. No lo abrió ni siquiera cuando Snape se acercó y puso dos tazas de té sobre la mesa. El hombre se sentó en el segundo sillón, se recostó y miró al fuego. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

Harry trató de no mirar demasiado abiertamente, pero fue bastante difícil. Las sombras proyectadas por las llamas bailaban sobre la nariz aguileña y los pómulos del hombre. Se reflejaban en su cabello de ébano y su túnica negra que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Apartó los ojos de él con dificultad y miró al fuego. No podía entender cómo era posible que este hombre le hubiera parecido poco atractivo no hace mucho tiempo. Es cierto que no tenía una nariz perfecta, había algunas arrugas, crudas y profundas en la frente, entre las cejas y en las comisuras de los labios. Pero todo esto solo le dio un vago y oscuro encanto. ¿Cómo podría no haber visto esto antes?

Sintió que Snape lo estaba mirando.

-Veo que sabe la respuesta tan bien, que decidió rechazar mi propuesta, - dijo en voz baja y tranquila. - Perfecto. Entonces, podemos comenzar.

Harry respiró hondo y sonrió por dentro.

-Recite todos los ingredientes de la poción de amor llamada ‘Amortentia’.

-Lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo, señor, - respondió de inmediato.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Si es así, ¿puede decirme cuál es el olor de una poción bien preparada?

-Lo siento, no sé la respuesta a esta pregunta, - respondió Harry suavemente, resistiendo la mirada que el hombre le lanzó con sus ojos oscuros. Vio que Snape consideró algo por un momento, luego hizo otra pregunta:

-¿Sabe algo sobre esta poción, Potter?

-Lo siento, pero no sé absolutamente nada al respecto - respondió con voz fuerte, mirando directamente a los ojos del profesor.

Snape se recostó en su silla. Su rostro no expresaba nada. Parecía que las mentiras de Harry no le causaron ninguna impresión. Y sin embargo, debería haber caído en cólera.

_“Él sabe que estoy mintiendo”,_ pensó Harry, sin creer que estaba lanzando insolencia a este hombre y saliéndose con la suya.

-¿Qué debo hacer con usted, Potter? - Suspiró Snape, sin apartar los ojos de las llamas parpadeantes, que parecían reflejarse en sus orbes oscuros.

Harry podría haber jurado que no vendrían de la chimenea.

-Tendrá que echarme - dijo Harry fríamente.

_“¡Venga! ¡Enójese! No me lo va a sacar”._

Snape no respondió. Miró la taza que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Su té se está enfriando, Potter.

Cogió su taza y tomó unos sorbos. Harry sintió que su ira lo abrumaba.

¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Después de todo, ¡debería haberse vuelto loco hace mucho tiempo! Grita y tíralo por la puerta. Y lo mejor sería expulsarlo de las clases. Harry no tenía conocimiento después de todo.

Con enojo, agarró su té y lo bebió de un trago. ¿Quizás cuando Snape vio que Harry no se rompería, finalmente se rendiría y descubriría que había perdido? Solo necesitaba mantener la calma. La compostura es la clave del éxito.

Snape dejó su taza y lo inmovilizó con su mirada penetrante. Por una fracción de segundo, Harry pensó que una expresión de satisfacción cruzó su rostro.

-Si es así, podemos continuar, - dijo Snape en voz baja mientras sonreía sombríamente.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Todavía quería atormentarlo con estas preguntas? Él ya le dijo que no sabía nada...

De repente, sucedió algo extraño. La imagen ante los ojos de Gryffindor comenzó a desdibujarse. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de erradicar la niebla, pero no sirvió de nada. Se sintió mareado. Todo a su alrededor se oscureció. Estaba solo en el silencio y el vacío. Snape era solo una vaga silueta, que se fusionó con la oscuridad que lo abarcaba todo.

De repente, en todas partes a su alrededor sonó una voz fuerte y dominante, resonando desde muros distantes e invisibles y regresando con una fuerza aún mayor:

-Recita todos los ingredientes para Amortentia.

Harry sabía que tenía que responder esta pregunta. Nada más le importaba por el momento. Sentía que si no respondía, algo terrible sucedería.

-Los ingredientes necesarios para crear Amortentia, son principalmente flores. Violetas, asteres, jazmines o iris. Idealmente, estas deberían recogerse durante la luna llena. Además, en el caldero debe incluirse cáscara de naranja, raíz de mandrágora joven rallada, verbena y esporas de helecho, mezcladas con agua o alcohol - respondió con voz monótona, como si lo estuviera leyendo todo del libro.

-Excelente, - volvió a sonar la voz. - Y ahora, dime ¿cómo se ve una Amortentia elaborada correctamente?

La respuesta a esta pregunta le pareció a Harry una tarea más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Nada podría impedir que lo diera.

-Una señal de que la poción está bien preparada, es el brillo perlado y el humo que se eleva en espirales característicos, que emanan de él -respondió Harry e inmediatamente se sintió aliviado de haberlo tirado. Sintió que cada pregunta era un enorme peso que lo aplastaba y la única forma de deshacerse de él era responderlas.

A lo lejos se alzaba la silueta oscura del Maestro de Pociones. Una parte distante de la mente de Harry se dio cuenta vagamente de que él era el que hacía las preguntas.

-¿Puedes contarme sobre el olor de Amortentia? - Preguntó la voz.

-Cada persona siente un olor diferente para Amortentia - respondió Harry. - El olor de la poción siempre lo hace pensar en los olores que son más agradables para cada una.

-¿Y cuál es el olor más agradable para ti?

\- El tuyo - respondió Harry sin dudarlo.

Después de estas palabras, el silencio siguió.

Harry esperó impaciente la siguiente pregunta, pero no llegó. Él comenzó a preocuparse. Después de un tiempo notó que la imagen ante sus ojos se iluminó lentamente y a través de la oscuridad comenzaron a surgir formas de muebles. La voz volvió, pero ahora le parecía mucho más tranquila y distante. Y mucho menos importante.

-Solo una pregunta más, Potter. ¿Te dolió la cabeza el viernes pasado?

Harry ya tenía que responder, pero algo lo detuvo. Pensó que no quería responder a esta pregunta.

-Responde, - instó la voz, y Harry sintió que las palabras se desarraigaban de su boca.

-No, no me dolía la cabeza.

La silueta del Maestro de Pociones sentado frente a él se estaba volviendo más clara. La conciencia estaba volviendo lentamente al cuerpo del joven...

Estaba en las habitaciones privadas de Snape. Tuvo una detención con él. Estaban bebiendo té y...

Harry de repente sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con una Bludger. Se levantó de un salto de su asiento, ignorando el hecho de que todavía tenía la vista borrosa ante sus ojos y su cabeza daba vueltas.

-¡Me diste Veritaserum! - Exclamó, con la voz quebrada, todavía un poco aturdido. - ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? - Cuando Snape no respondió, Harry se volvió hacia la puerta. La rabia estaba erradicando el aturdimiento. Se sintió traicionado y engañado. - ¡Me largo! - Declaró enfáticamente, pero su voz se quebró de nuevo.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso quieres? - Preguntó Snape en voz baja.

_“¡Sí!”, _pensó Harry, pero sus labios dijeron:

-¡No!

Inhaló bruscamente y cerró los ojos, esperando que la poción dejara de funcionar por completo. Casi sintió la sonrisa triunfante en la cara del hombre. La oscura voz de Snape llegó a sus oídos:

-¿Ves, Potter? No fue tan difícil.

La ira y la sensación de injusticia estaban bañando las costas de la mente del Gryffindor y las altísimas olas del orgullo herido acariciaban su autocontrol.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo se atrevió?

Abrió los ojos y se obligó a mirar la cara del hombre, que mostraba una expresión de satisfacción.

-No tenías derecho a hacerlo - dijo con voz temblorosa, sintiendo que sus piernas cederían debajo de él en cualquier momento.

-Me obligaste a hacer esto, Potter - dijo Snape en voz baja. - Si no fueras tan terco e insolente, no lo habría hecho

Las piernas de Harry se negaron a obedecer. Se hundió en un sillón y enterró la cara en sus manos.

Todo había sido en vano. ¿Por qué se había esforzado tanto? ¿Por qué había tratado de convencer a Snape de que nunca le permitiría romperlo? Toda esta semana había sido una gran pesadilla. Intentó ser duro e inflexible, pero todo su sacrificio, todas sus provisiones habían sido arruinadas. Snape había destruido todo aquello por lo que había trabajado tan duro para luchar durante toda una semana en solo un minuto. Y lo que sea que se propusiera hacer, sin embargo no trataría de luchar contra él, ahora estaba sentado en sus habitaciones, completamente aplastado y derrotado. Recordó que Snape había amenazado con darle Veritaserum en una lección un día, pero nunca pensó que realmente lo haría...

-Potter. - La voz tranquila de Snape, apenas atravesó el furioso tornado de pensamientos y sentimientos en la cabeza de Harry, pero no le prestó atención.

Debería haber predicho que terminaría así. No valía la pena luchar contra Snape, porque es imposible vencerlo. Siempre logró lo que quería. Siempre se salió con la suya. Era demasiado listo, demasiado inteligente para ser vencido. Y Harry lo sintió extremadamente doloroso.

-Mírame - La voz del Maestro de Pociones era inusualmente gentil, pero Harry estaba completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo que Snape lo dejara solo.

Las últimas preguntas habían destruido por completo la imagen de sí mismo que estaba tratando de construir. Se hizo un imbécil de sí mismo. Sintió pena. Le dijo a Snape esas cosas... ¿Qué pensaría Snape de él? Que Harry es un mocoso estúpido e ingenuo que no sabía lo que quería. Y lo peor fue, que era verdad...

Nunca lo derrotaría. Es mejor rendirse ahora mismo.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a calmarse lentamente y la sangre en sus venas dejó de hervir. El ruido en su cabeza se detuvo.

¡Tenía que agarrarse! No podía derrumbarse frente al Maestro de Pociones.

Comenzó a respirar profundamente, dejando salir sus furiosas emociones. Suspiró varias veces antes de bajar las manos y mirar a Snape.

El hombre lo golpeaba con su mirada penetrante y pensativa. Harry tragó saliva, pero se obligó a no apartar la cabeza. Decidió conservar los restos de su dignidad.

-¿Por qué te lastimas tanto? - La voz del Maestro de Pociones era increíblemente tranquila y calmada cuando pronunció estas palabras. Pero su sentido golpeó a Harry con tanta fuerza que por un momento se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

-Si tienes tanto miedo de tus deseos - continuó Snape en el mismo tono tranquilo, - Te doy una opción - Señaló la puerta. - Puedes ir si quieres. No te detendré.

Harry se sentó en su silla, incapaz de moverse, y observó cómo Snape se levantaba y se acercaba a las estanterías, seleccionaba un libro y se sentaba nuevamente en su sillón, sumergiéndose en el libro.

Miró a Snape y luego a la puerta.

Sintió que su conciencia se había dividido en dos personalidades completamente diferentes, que comenzaron a luchar entre ellos.

_“Puedes salir. Él te permitió hacer eso. Finalmente puedes liberarte de él._ _Y continuarás haciéndote daño. Y continuarás anhelando por él. Esto no va a cambiar. Aún lo quieres.   
Snape es un caso desesperado. Él siempre te tratará así. Nunca obtendrás lo que realmente deseas”._

¿Y qué es lo que más deseas? Solo a él. Finalmente tendrás éxito. No puedes rendirte ahora. Sabías qué tipo de persona era. Sabías que esto no sería fácil. Pero cuanto más difícil es, más dulce es el sabor de la victoria. Con tu devoción lograrás romperlo. Finalmente ganarás.

_“No tienes ninguna oportunidad. Todos deben aceptar la derrota al final. Le encanta lastimar y lo volverá a hacer. ¿Quieres esto?”_

Pero si te vas ahora, realmente te arrepentirás. Lamentará no haberse arriesgado. Y sufrirás.

_“¿Y no sufres ahora? Mira en lo que te forzó. Fuiste humillado una vez más. ¿Cuánto puedes soportar?”_

Tienes que creer en ti mismo. No puedes simplemente rendirte. Si lo haces, perderás todo lo que has ganado hasta ahora. Todos sus esfuerzos serán desperdiciados.

_“Puedes defender tu dignidad y salir de aquí ahora. Al menos conservarás tu orgullo”._

Y que vas a tener Solo tu orgullo. Aún serás infeliz.

_“¿Y ahora eres feliz?”_

Si te rindes, tal vez puedas salvar tu orgullo y algún día quizás puedas olvidarlo. Pero tu corazón permanecerá vacío y nunca lo llenarás de nada.

_“Pero al menos finalmente serás libre...”_

No, nunca serás libre cuando él esté cerca de ti. Todos los días lo verás y será una tortura para ti, porque aún recordarás que tuviste una oportunidad y nunca la aprovechaste. Que tenías una opción...

Harry respiró muy largo y profundo. Luego miró a Snape, que estaba sentado en silencio en un sillón leyendo un libro. No estaba al tanto de la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en la mente de su alumno.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente.

Él tomó una decisión.

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento, tratando de no prestar atención al hecho de que sus piernas se doblaban debajo de él y que cada paso necesitaba un gran esfuerzo. Rodeó la mesa y se paró justo en frente del Maestro de Pociones, y luego suavemente sacó el libro de sus manos y lo dejó a un lado.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró, cuando Snape movió su penetrante mirada hacia él y le guiñó un ojo.

Harry extendió la mano y tocó la mejilla áspera y fría del hombre.

Él sonrió y susurró:

-Te escojo a ti.

"Tan complicado" por Carolyn Dawn Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry made a decision, the question, what will Snape do? And most importantly, what is the dark potions professor up to?  
Tell me what you think
> 
> Kisses.


	12. Detención

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry chose the teacher, how will Snape react?

_“No te tocaré allí a_  
_menos que me pidas que te toque ahí,   
chico...”_

-Te escojo a ti.

Las palabras fluyeron de sus labios como si quisieran ser dichas por sí mismas. Harry miró tenso el tenso rostro del Profesor de Pociones. Vio un destello en los ojos negros y en las comisuras de su boca hubo una línea estrecha temblando ligeramente. El hombre no parecía sorprendido. Por el contrario, había... confianza, y el triunfo se podía ver en sus ojos. Como si supiera lo que sucedería antes de que sucediera. Sin embargo, esta impresión duró solo una fracción de segundo, por lo que Harry se preguntó si no era una ilusión.

Bajó la mano lentamente, pero no pudo mirar hacia otro lado. Snape entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo tan atentamente, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Pero no tenía que hacerlo: Harry sentía que todas las emociones eran claramente visibles en su rostro, y no tenía la fuerza para siquiera tratar de ocultarlas.

Los ojos oscuros y penetrantes estaban fijos en él, hipnotizándolo, empujándolo hacia sus profundidades insondables. Harry, a pesar de sí mismo, sintió que estaba temblando. Cuando su rodilla tocó accidentalmente al Profesor de Pociones, vestido con material negro, una corriente repentina y dolorosa corrió por su cuerpo.

Snape estaba tan cerca, al alcance de su mano. Pero Harry tenía demasiado miedo de hacer algún movimiento. Demasiado miedo al rechazo.

-¿Quieres quedarte allí, mirándome toda la noche, Potter? - la seductora voz oscura rompió el silencio en la habitación e hizo que Harry casi saltara. Pero el tono carecía de malicia. Sintió que Snape dijo esto solo para hacerlo reaccionar, porque vio la expresión de impaciencia en su rostro.

El Gryffindor reaccionó sin pensar.

Sus piernas se movieron hacia adelante, sus manos envueltas alrededor de los hombros envueltas en tela negra y un momento después Harry ya estaba en el regazo del Maestro de Pociones.

Su corazón latía como loco, como si también estuviera asustado por su audacia. Ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca, podía ver las llamas que ardían en los extremos túneles de los ojos negros del hombre. Se estremeció, agradeciendo a los ‘Magos Supremos’, que ya estaba sentado porque de lo contrario, sus piernas probablemente se habrían doblado debajo de él.

De repente, Snape apartó sus ojos incandescentes de carbón de la cara de Harry y lentamente los deslizó hacia abajo, deteniéndose en su... ¡maldición! claramente abultada ingle. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. La cercanía de este hombre siempre tuvo el mismo efecto en él: le hacía no tener control sobre su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Maestro de Pociones. Harry se sintió mareado.

¿Por qué esta expresión burlona en el rostro de Snape lo puso en tal estado?

-Veo, Potter, que tu problema está en regiones ligeramente más bajas... - dijo Snape suavemente, sus ojos brillaron con llamas maliciosas. Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de entender lo que el profesor quería decir. Y luego lo recordó.

_¿Problemas cardíacos, señor Potter?_

Se sonrojó, pero su coraje Gryffindor y su lengua afilada rápidamente tomaron el relevo. Harry movió sus caderas y sintió la dureza en los pantalones del otro hombre. Sus ojos brillaron triunfalmente.

-Creo que no solo soy yo quien tiene un problema, Profesor... - dijo en voz baja, sonriendo. Vio las comisuras de la boca del Maestro de Pociones retorcerse, y en los ojos oscuros aparecieron destellos de diversión. No había burlas habituales en ellos, solo algo... nuevo. Desconocido, pero agradable.

Y caliente…

Sin pensar en lo que está haciendo, Harry se acercó y acurrucó su rostro en el hombro del hombre, buscando ese calor. Sintió que el cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba, pero las manos de Snape no lo alejaron. Cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma de las hierbas amargas y el aroma dulce y picante de la canela. Escuchó los latidos de su propio corazón. El mundo entero se derritió. Solo quedaban los sentidos.

Presionando su rostro en el cuello frío, Harry experimentó una sensación maravillosa, hasta ahora desconocida, que inundó su corazón. Soltó los brazos del hombre y abrazó su cuello, presionándolo aún más fuerte, como si quisiera, sin importar qué, superar las barreras que los separan.

Esos muros, llenos de odio, palabras crueles, miradas enojadas, gestos hirientes. Quería derrumbarlos con un abrazo, aferrándose a al cuerpo vestido de negro, y nunca permitirles emerger.

Escuchó al Profesor de Pociones contener el aliento, sintió los latidos de su corazón, su olor agridulce cosquillear en su nariz, y su cuerpo lentamente enfriándose. Era más que solo cercanía.

La experiencia valió cualquier precio que ya hubiera pagado y seguramente tendrá que pagar en el futuro.

-Te quiero - susurró Harry al oído de Snape. - Haré lo que quieras... sólo di la palabra. - Un momento después se sonrojó, aturdido por su propia audacia. Escuchó una fuerte exhalación, pero no recibió una respuesta. Miró la cara del hombre. La mirada de Snape era inescrutable, pero Harry tenía la impresión de que en sus ojos veía algo oscuro y sin duda, peligroso.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere darme tanto poder, señor Potter? - la voz profunda preguntó. - ¿Realmente harás... algo?

-Lo que quieras - susurró Harry fervientemente. Vio la expresión de reflejo en el rostro de Snape, y luego apareció algo que nunca había visto antes... consternación. Sin embargo, duró menos que un respiro.

-Recordaré eso, Señor Potter - dijo el hombre en voz baja con una voz fría y controlada, sin una pizca de emoción. Pero Harry sintió una grieta en el tono frío, como si Snape intentara a toda costa ocultar algo.

Pero ya no podía pensar en eso, porque no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados, para tales pensamientos. Tuvo que actuar mientras tuvo la oportunidad. Tenía que arriesgarse...

Harry tocó suavemente el cuello expuesto, con sus labios. Animado por el hecho de que Snape no lo reprendió ni lo empujó de su regazo, se aferró más fuerte a la piel pálida, colocando besos rápidos y hambrientos, como si temiera que este momento pudiera cortarse brutalmente en los próximos segundos.

Harry presionó aún más el cuerpo delgado y gimió. Su polla, todavía escondida dentro de sus pantalones, se frotaba contra el vientre del hombre. Respondió al toque endureciéndose aún más y atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja de Snape entre sus dientes. Luego, una ola de emoción y confianza se disparó y comenzó a lamer el espacio detrás de la oreja de Snape con la lengua. Notó con sorpresa que Snape echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un gemido escapó de su boca apretada, seguido de un largo gemido de placer. Encontrando el punto sensible...   
Animado por esa respuesta, Harry atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja en su boca nuevamente y comenzó a chuparlo y lamerlo con avidez, con su cálida lengua. Los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes y el cuerpo de Snape se arqueó involuntariamente, como si el placer fuera más fuerte que los intentos de mantener la calma. La mente de Harry lanzó un grito de triunfo.

Soltó la oreja y fijó sus labios en el cuello del hombre. Comenzó a chupar con avidez el trozo de piel mordiéndolo suavemente con los dientes. Quería dejar su marca. La marca de Harry Potter en Severus Snape. Comenzó a sentirse mareado nuevamente pero luego, unas manos fuertes lo agarraron por los hombros y lo alejaron violentamente. El Gryffindor no pudo evitar que un gemido de protesta escapara de su boca.

Sus ojos febriles se encontraron con la mirada ardiente del hombre y Harry se ahogó en emociones cuando vio el fuego furioso en él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Potter? - Snape gruñó con perfecto control sobre su voz. Harry admiraba su capacidad de autocontrol, porque sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de deseo. La resistencia del hombre afectó al joven como un trapo rojo a un toro e hizo que el calor en su cuerpo se elevara, empujándolo más y más hacia la locura. Quería romper a Snape a toda costa. Sabía que podía hacerlo.

Harry se separó de las manos que lo contenían y se empujó hacia adelante, clavando las uñas en los hombros del Maestro de Pociones, listo para defenderse ferozmente si el hombre intentaba alejarlo una vez más. Luego comenzó a depositar besos rápidos, impacientes y hambrientos en el cuello frío, la barbilla y el área alrededor de la oreja. Su lengua estaba saboreando la piel, queriendo poner a Snape en el mismo estado en el que Harry estaba.

Sintió que el cuerpo del hombre temblaba debajo de él. Escuchó gemidos, reprimidos con dificultad, que solo estaban provocando el deseo que asaltaba dentro de él, pero nuevamente, las manos fuertes, lo empujaron de nuevo. Harry logró ver el brillo agitado en los ojos del hombre, pero desapareció casi de inmediato.

-Deja de molestarme, Potter - lanzó Snape fríamente. Sabía perfectamente cómo manejar su voz. Ni siquiera había una nota de emoción en su tono, como si todo lo que Harry había hecho, no tuviera ninguna impresión sobre él. Y, sin embargo, su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario, y Harry lo sabía muy bien.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de deshacerse de la sensación aplastante, y se armó de valor. Respiró profundamente, luego abrió los ojos y susurró con voz ronca:

-Te quiero - su voz se quebró por un momento, - Severus - completó Harry con un acento bajo, mirando profundamente a los ojos negros mirándolo cuidadosamente. Vio a Snape frunciendo el ceño: una expresión de exasperación corrió por su rostro. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego se contuvo. Se lamió los delgados labios (este gesto hizo que Harry se estremeciera) en los que apareció una sonrisa oscura y prometedora.

Harry sintió una ola de calor indescriptible que lo arrastraba.

-¿Me quiere, señor Potter? - La voz de Snape era seductora y apagada. – Bueno, entonces tome lo que quiera...

Severus liberó los brazos del agarre de Harry y puso sus manos a ambos lados de la silla.

El Gryffindor parpadeó varias veces, consternado.

_¿Snape simplemente lo dejó hacer lo que quiere?_

Sin pensarlo mucho, Harry pasó las manos temblorosas por el pecho de Severus y comenzó a desabotonar torpemente las largas túnicas negras. Haciendo lo mejor que pudo; le temblaban tanto las manos que probablemente ni siquiera podía sostener su varita. Sus ojos brillaron. El material negro descubrió un torso pálido y liso. 

Las manos le temblaron aún más, y la sangre hervía en sus venas. Impacientemente, dejó los botones y retrocedió un poco, para poder inclinarse hacia adelante. Cogió el borde de las túnicas de Severus, separándolo, luego separó los labios y los puso sobre la piel fría. Lo chupó suavemente con la lengua, probándolo alternativamente. Estaba frío y salado. Apartó aún más la bata y vio un pezón rosado. La sangre salió de su cabeza y Harry dejó de pensar por completo cuando se inclinó y se aferró a él, chupando succionando con su lengua tibia. Un gruñido oscuro de placer atravesó sus oídos. 

Tomó el pezón entre sus dientes y Snape lanzó un gemido agudo. Su cuerpo se crispó incontrolablemente.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Resultó que el siempre compuesto Snape, a veces no era completamente capaz de controlarse. Y Harry sabía cómo destruir esa barrera. Finalmente, Snape lo dejó hacer lo que quería. Harry aún tenía miedo de ser rechazado en caso de que fuera demasiado lejos, pero fue increíblemente emocionante ir a buscar esa barrera infranqueable.

_¿Qué más podría hacer?_

Esperaba que Severus no aguantara y finalmente comenzara a tocar a Harry tal como lo hizo en el aula, pero no pasó nada. Snape estaba sentado rígidamente, sucumbiendo a las caricias codiciosas y poco hábiles, pero no mostró ninguna disposición a devolverlas.

Harry quería sentir los aquellos dedos fríos, sobre su piel ardiente. Quería ser tocado por ese cuerpo frío presionado contra el suyo. Pero Severus simplemente se sentó allí y aparentemente no tenía intención de ayudarlo en nada. Como si quisiera castigar a Harry de esta manera. Por su ausencia en sus lecciones, por evitarlo, por mentir, por oponerse. Por todo.

Harry apenas arrancó la boca del pezón y, con los ojos borrosos, miró directamente a la oscuridad, brillando con malicia, esos ojos brillantes, cargados de placer. Se dio cuenta de que para obtener lo que quería tenía que tomarlo solo.

Desesperado, Harry tomó su suéter y, en un solo movimiento rápido, se lo pasó sobre la cabeza. Luego, sin siquiera tratar de molestarse con el desabrochado, se quitó la camisa y la tiró lo más lejos que pudo.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, vio un brillo febril en los ojos del Maestro de Pociones. Un destello que lo había hecho sentir mareado. Quería verlo de nuevo. Quería que Severus lo quisiera tanto como antes. ¡Quería romperlo!

Harry se deslizó del regazo del hombre, ignorando sus temblorosas rodillas y rápidamente se deshizo de los zapatos y los calcetines. Luego comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón. Al ver que los ojos de Snape seguían cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, deslizó sus pantalones hacia abajo lentamente, revelando, perfectamente visible debajo del delgado material de los pantalones, su dura y turbia polla, que parecía estar anhelando a Severus y quería sentir el toque de su mano o lengua, lo antes posible.

Harry se estremeció al solo pensarlo.

Luego puso las manos en los pantalones para quitarlos y... dudó por un momento. Como si de repente fuera golpeado por una ola de vergüenza paralizante.

Allí estaba él, parado en las cámaras del Maestro de Pociones y desnudándose frente a él. Ojos oscuros y brillantes se deslizaban hambrientos por su cuerpo que estaba bañado por el resplandor de un fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Examinaban atentamente el contorno y la convexidad de Harry, cada parte del cuerpo joven y delgado. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Pero una mirada de los ojos negros como el carbón, se alzaron ligeramente en un gesto que lo impulsaba a darse prisa, y la resistencia de Harry fue aplastada. Se volvió a encender con el fuego del deseo que consumió su mente y comenzó a empujar su cuerpo cada vez más hacia el caos de la humillante disposición.

Se acercó y gimió cuando su polla se frotó contra el material áspero de las túnicas del hombre. Los ojos negros ardían, observaban cada uno de sus movimientos y se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo desnudo, calentando su piel por la intensidad de su mirada. Harry vio una sonrisa oscura en los delgados labios y se estremeció cuando Severus los lamió con la punta de la lengua. Por una fracción de segundo sintió que se volvería loco si no probaba esos labios, pero se contuvo en el último minuto. Recordó cómo terminó la última vez. Era una barrera que no tenía derecho a cruzar.

Harry deseaba que Snape lo tocara y terminara con el sufrimiento que lo estaba quemando.

-Tócame - tartamudeó Harry, sonrojándose y apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del hombre.

-¿Y dónde es que debería tocarlo, Sr. Potter? - la voz oscura respondió justo al lado de su oído. Una oleada dolorosa recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Deseando evitar temblores incontrolables, se aferró a Severus y gimió incoherentemente:

"Ahí. Tócame... allí.

Sintió que una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Maestro de Pociones.

-¿Allí? ¿Dónde? Debe mostrarme exactamente el lugar, Sr. Potter.

Harry sabía que Snape le estaba tomando el pelo, pero su ardiente deseo era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento. Cerrando los ojos, tomó la mano de Severus y la colocó suavemente sobre su suplicante miembro.

En ese momento, cuando los dedos fríos se apretaron en su pene, sintió que se hundía en el abismo cálido y abrumador del placer. Su cuerpo se inundó con una ola ardiente, y un gemido prolongado escapó de su garganta, amortiguado por las túnicas negras en las que estaba presionando su cabeza enrojecida. Las fosas nasales captaron el aroma dulce de la canela y el aroma amargo de las hierbas, lo que enardeció aún más la emoción que chisporroteaba por su espalda. Este olor siempre lo mareaba, y ahora estaba tan cerca de él... Podía respirarlo libremente, intoxicándose por él.

Cuando la ola abrumadora de emoción disminuyó ligeramente, su mente finalmente pudo analizar la situación, y a Harry no le gustó lo que descubrió. Gimió y movió las caderas con impaciencia, tratando de hacer que Snape finalmente dejara de molestarlo y comenzara a mover su mano. Pero nada pasó. La mano fría solo apretó su polla caliente que latía y exigía.

Respirando pesadamente, Harry se separó de Severus y lo miró con ojos brumosos desde detrás de las gafas humeantes.

-Hazlo - susurró. Sintió que cada palabra le costaba mucho esfuerzo. Una de las cejas del Maestro de Pociones se levantó.

-¿Qué quiere que haga, señor Potter?

Los pensamientos de Harry eran tan brumosos como su visión.

Snape quería degradarlo, humillarlo...

Pero no pudo resistirlo. No en este momento

-Acarícialo - casi lloró, bajando los ojos y mirando la mano de Severus, apretando su polla palpitante. Los dedos largos y delgados lo cubrieron por completo. Esta vista lo hizo estremecerse. - Por favor - agregó, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un ardor desagradable debajo de los párpados.

¿Por qué Snape lo estaba torturando tanto?

-Muéstrame. - El susurro del hombre hizo que su cara se sonrojara. -Muéstrame cómo hacerlo.

Harry sintió un suave impulso en la voz de Snape. Y excitación.

Tragando la amargura, puso su propia mano alrededor de la de Severus y, sin abrir los ojos, lentamente comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Las estrellas brillaron ante sus ojos. La mano de Snape lo estaba quemando con su frialdad, fortaleciendo las sensaciones en el cuerpo de Harry y poniéndolo en un estado febril de excitación. Sintió esos ojos increíbles, bebiendo cada explosión de placer que aparecía en su rostro.

No podía soportarlo más. Apartó la mano y atrapó la tela negra de la túnica del Maestro de Pociones, queriendo gritar y rascarse de placer, pero luego la mano del hombre que se movía sobre su polla se congeló.

Con dificultad, levantó los ojos y vio la mirada maliciosamente chispeante del hombre que hizo que Harry soltara un silbido y parpadeara, sintiendo un hambre abrumadora por el toque excitante que lo estaba arrojando al éxtasis.

Llevado al extremo, apartó los delgados dedos, agarró su erección palpitante en su propia mano y comenzó a acariciarla rápidamente, con el deseo hirviendo debajo de su piel. No se podía comparar con los sentidos despertados por las hábiles manos de Severus, pero para Harry fue suficiente tocar su ropa, sentir la piel cálida y la respiración rápida y caliente envolviendo su rostro.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a masturbarse a un ritmo cada vez mayor, gruñendo roncamente y hundiendo los dedos de su otra mano en el hombro de Snape. De repente, una voz oscura y dominante rompió el velo del placer ardiente y pegajoso:

-¡Mírame!

El cuerpo de Harry funcionó instintivamente, a pesar de que su mente ardía de vergüenza. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía a los ojos de quién lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía parar. Alzó los ojos y se ahogó de emoción, al ver la intensa mirada aplastante e intensa de los ojos oscuros, ardiendo como por una fiebre, fijos en él. Pensó que si no conseguía a este hombre, explotaría de deseo.

Harry se deslizó del regazo de Snape y se arrodilló ante él, alcanzando sus pantalones con manos temblorosas. Durante casi un minuto había estado tratando de desabrochar la cremallera, porque sus dedos temblaban de impaciencia, y luego los deslizó en el agujero y apretó la polla dura y pulsante.

Fue tan cálido y suave. Muy diferente del resto del cuerpo del Maestro de Pociones. Suavemente, lo sacó de los pantalones, y luego todos los pensamientos se disolvieron en un mar de chispas que explotaron ante sus ojos cuando vio la erección roja y turgente del hombre.

Harry sintió como si estuviera bajo la influencia de la poción Desiderium Intimum nuevamente. La imagen frente a sus ojos estaba completamente borrosa y la única cosa clara, se había convertido en un pene rojo alentador, que apenas cabía en su palma. Era exactamente como lo recordaba. Solo que ahora, sosteniéndolo en la mano, Harry se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

Movió su mano para mirar la cara del Maestro de Pociones, que finalmente comenzó a traicionar los síntomas del deseo ardiente, devorándolo con una fuerza increíble. Harry vio ese deseo. Lo sostuvo en su mano. Caliente y listo para entrar en él.

Él sabía qué hacer. Comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Es esto lo que está buscando, señor Potter? - La voz de Snape atrajo su atención de una manera práctica. Solo Snape podía sonar burlón y seductor al mismo tiempo. En el momento en que Harry levantó la vista, vio que el hombre sostenía una pequeña botella en la mano y sintió el familiar rubor en sus mejillas nuevamente. Pero se controló rápidamente. El deseo que ardía en él era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento.

Incluso si Ron y Hermione, liderados por Dumbledore, aparecieran de repente en la habitación, solo les pediría que cerraran la puerta en silencio y sin molestar.

Harry se recostó en el regazo de Snape, tomando la botella de su mano. Sabía que Severus no lo iba a ayudar. Todo lo contrario. Este desagradable bastardo disfrutaba torturándolo con indiferencia, viendo a Harry humillarse ante sus ojos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, una inexplicable ola de calor golpeó su espalda con tanta fuerza que gimió.

Con manos temblorosas, vertió un poco de líquido en sus dedos y suavemente lo puso sobre el pene del hombre. Severus cerró los ojos por un momento de placer. Entonces Harry, sonrojándose tanto que calculó unos minutos más y probablemente estaría ardiendo de vergüenza, extendió la mano y metió un dedo mojado directamente en el hueco entre las nalgas. La sensación de ardor le hizo gemir de nuevo, pero ya no pudo contenerse. Estaba cayendo en el abismo de la lujuria sofocante y húmeda mientras guiaba la palpitante polla en dirección a su entrada.

Sabía que el dolor lo estaba esperando. Pero también sabía que no sería nada en comparación con el placer.

Sintió la mirada hambrienta e intensa. Severus observaba todos sus movimientos con la cara de un hombre que contempla un espectáculo muy agradable e interesante.

Harry, excitado por el conocimiento de que lo están observando, apretó los dientes, apretó respectivamente y se empujó hacia abajo.

La explosión de dolor y llanto que arrancó de sus labios se mezcló con el gemido profundo y lleno de placer del Maestro de Pociones. Harry vio las manchas rojas ante sus ojos, pero se presionó aún más, queriendo tomarlo por completo, queriendo sentirlo dentro de sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y agarró los hombros de Severus con fuerza, como si quisiera romper el material y rasgar la piel.

Escuchó sonidos profundos y bajos que el hombre estaba haciendo, pero no pudo abrir los ojos. El ardor debajo de sus párpados se hizo aún más poderoso, los muslos de Harry temblaban por el esfuerzo, pero no le prestó atención. Lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, se estaba clavando en la dura varilla de hierro que era la erección del Maestro de Pociones. Harry presionó su frente sudorosa contra el pecho de Severus e intentó calmar su respiración.

Luego se empujó hacia abajo otra vez.

El dolor explotó, haciendo que Harry gritara con los dientes apretados. Al mismo tiempo, sintió un toque de magia. Abrió los ojos débilmente y vio a Snape bajando su varita.

Rápidamente entendió las acciones del hombre. Snape tuvo que silenciar la habitación.

El Gryffindor sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo y decidió controlarse más.

Sin embargo, parecía ser imposible cuando la polla caliente y palpitante se deslizó dentro de él aún más profundamente, y una sensación mucho más agradable comenzó a dispersarse por su cuerpo, desplazando el dolor. Las fluctuaciones de los temblores reverberaban en todas las partes de su cuerpo, y el calor le quemaba la piel y el interior. Deseando reprimir sus gritos, Harry casi se mordió el labio hasta el punto de sangrar, pero luego la voz profunda de Severus llegó a sus oídos:

-No te contengas. Quiero oírte gemir…

Estas palabras envolvieron su mente y cuerpo en un mar de fuego. Harry agarró el material de la túnica negra con los dientes y se empujó por última vez sobre la polla de Snape y en ese momento todos sus sentimientos se intensificaron, dejando sus sentidos en la agonía del placer cuando la punta del pene se frotó contra su próstata. Harry gimió, incapaz de controlar su voz, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo que involuntariamente se levantó y empujó hacia abajo nuevamente, exigiendo más y más...   
Harry gimió en el hombro de Snape, tratando de controlar los temblores que sacudían todo su cuerpo, acumulando en espina dorsal.   
Otra explosión de deleite estalló en calor, exprimiendo las lágrimas de sus ojos. Mordiendo la túnica de Snape y clavando las uñas en su carne, Harry permitió el placer de levantar sus nalgas y enviarlas de regreso al centro de la alegría. Con cada empuje, una energía dolorosa fluía a través de su cuerpo, reemplazando el dolor físico con el dolor del placer y rodeando su cerebro con una niebla caliente y humeante. Apenas escuchó la difícil respiración del hombre y los gemidos escapando de sus labios.

Harry levantó la mirada con dificultad e inmediatamente fue atrapado por el fuego que ardía en los ojos negros de Severus, que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo y delgado que se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su ardiente erección. Había una visión de codicia en los ojos del hombre, devorando a Harry con hambre. Y debe haber sido realmente emocionante, como Harry se dio cuenta antes de que un nuevo golpe a la próstata lo privó de la respiración y la capacidad de pensar. Al acompañamiento de ondas pulsantes de placer, se unió una nueva escala de sensaciones estimulantes.

Comenzó a moverse aún más rápido, empujándose sobre la polla de Snape, más profundo y más duro. Estaba gimiendo y jadeando contra el hombro de Severus. Sintió gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda y dolor incapacitante en sus muslos agotados, que temblaban cada vez más, cada vez que levantaba el trasero.

Gimiendo por la incapacidad de satisfacer el ardiente deseo en él, Harry se congeló, sin aliento. Su corazón latía salvajemente en sus oídos, y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Levantó la cabeza y gimió con voz ronca y quebrada:

-P-por favor... embísteme.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron amenazadoramente. Para sorpresa de Harry, el hombre levantó sus elegantes manos, le quitó las gafas y las dejó a un lado. La imagen ante sus ojos se volvió tan borrosa que apenas podía ver nada.

Y entonces lo entendió. Snape no quería que Harry le viera la cara durante el orgasmo.

Sintió unas manos fuertes aferrándose a sus nalgas, y un momento después, un poderoso impulso lo privó de la capacidad de pensar, ver o hablar. Una enorme ola de placer explotó en sus entrañas, en una fracción de segundo, tomando control sobre todo su cuerpo y arrojándolo como una muñeca de trapo.

Harry estaba gimiendo cuando el hombre sacudía su cuerpo delgado con fuertes y rápidos empujes, y luego permitía que su cuerpo cayera directamente sobre una polla dura y lubricada. Cada vez que golpeaba su próstata, Harry gritaba con voz ronca, como si tratara de liberarse del dolor del placer, quemando su cuerpo desde adentro. Su mente estaba absorta en las profundidades de la pasión.

Severus lo levantó, sosteniendo sus caderas con un agarre de hierro y lo empujó con fuerza y velocidad, lo que hizo que el cuerpo desnudo de Harry temblara y se le erizara la piel. Sus gemidos se transformaron en gritos de dolor y placer.

Snape se enfundó en Harry hasta los testículos. El joven gritó con voz ronca cuando las primeras olas del orgasmo perforaron su cuerpo tembloroso. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y su espalda se curvó deliciosamente.  
Otra ola de placer más poderosa dejó cada parte de su cuerpo sacudida por espasmos del placer abrumador, quemándolo en cenizas y devastando todos los sentidos. Lágrimas calientes comenzaron a fluir de los ojos entrecerrados de Harry.

-Oooh, Severus...

Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que cuando gimió estas palabras, el cuerpo debajo de él se puso rígido. A través de la niebla que oscurecía su mirada, vio que Snape había cerrado los ojos y había abierto la boca en silenciosos gritos.

Sintió el calor fluir dentro de él, lo que solo intensificó el placer de su propio orgasmo. Superado por la pasión, Harry se aprovechó de la distracción de Snape de estar perdido en el placer, y se apresuró hacia adelante y agarró su rostro con las manos. Luego presionó sus temblorosos labios contra los separados de Severus, y deslizó su lengua en el cálido interior. Estaba explorando con avidez el paladar con su lengua caliente, lastimándose los labios con los dientes afilados. Los labios de Severus eran dulces y amargos al mismo tiempo. Harry entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello liso del hombre mientras su lengua intentaba llegar lo más profundo posible, como si quisiera saborear el alma de Severus. Todas esas semanas de sufrimiento, de deseos insatisfechos, de fingir, de batallas en las que luchó consigo mismo y con Snape, le hicieron poner toda su pasión y deseo desesperado, en ese beso.

Severus se puso aún más rígido, empujando sus dedos hacia él. Después de un rato, el Gryffindor sintió que el cuerpo de Snape se relajaba, cuando el placer del orgasmo disminuyó. Pero Harry, incapaz de controlarse, seguía mordiendo los labios del hombre y gimiendo en su boca, sintiendo que el líquido viscoso se drenaba entre su hendidura maltratada.

Su avaricia se detuvo abruptamente. Sintió un fuerte tirón, que violentamente apartó su cabeza de la cara de Severus. Él gimió de dolor.

-¡No te permití hacer tal cosa, Potter! - Gruñó Snape, su voz devolvió sus notas ominosas. Harry cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad. La ira que se sintió en la voz del hombre lo calmó, y de repente la conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer lo golpeó con toda su fuerza.

Había cruzado la línea.

Y cuando Severus salió de él, sintió una insoportable inteligencia en sus ojos.

Tuvo miedo. No quería abrir los ojos. A toda costa estaba tratando de controlar el mal presentimiento que apareció en su corazón. No quería que terminara así. Pero no podía detener este momento para siempre. Respiró hondo y lentamente levantó la cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos negros, fijándolo con una intensa mirada. Sin sus lentes, Harry no podía leer nada en ellos.

-¡Vístete! - Siseó Snape, soltando su cabello. El deseo, la lujuria y el éxtasis habían desaparecido. Solo se podía sentir desprecio en la voz de Snape. - Su detención acaba de terminar.

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Harry, pero no tenía nada que ver con el deseo que había estado calentando su piel hace un tiempo. Abrió la boca, tratando de explicar:

-Lo siento. No quería...

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? - una voz aguda lo golpeó como un látigo.

Harry giró la cabeza y se mordió el labio, no queriendo que el hombre notara dolor en sus ojos. Sin decir una palabra, se deslizó del regazo de Snape y se puso de espaldas a él, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre las piernas dobladas. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a vestirse, tratando de combatir el ardor debajo de sus párpados.

El silencio en la habitación era ensordecedor.

Con manos temblorosas, Harry se abrochó los jeans. Se inclinó y se puso la camisa y el suéter, tratando de no prestar atención a su cuerpo tembloroso. Parecía que la habitación se había vuelto repentinamente insoportablemente fría.

Balanceándose sobre sus pies, caminó hacia la puerta, queriendo salir de allí lo antes posible. En el momento en que puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, escuchó la voz fría y tranquila:

-¿No olvidaste algo?

Harry se giró con la cabeza gacha, por lo que Snape no pudo ver la expresión en su rostro. Algo brillaba en la mano del Maestro de Pociones, reflejando la luz proveniente de la chimenea. Harry apretó los puños y se obligó a acercarse a Snape. Mantener la máscara fría en su rostro le costó tanto que sintió que iba a romperse.   
Cogió sus anteojos. Por una fracción de segundo, su mano tocó los dedos fríos del hombre. En el último momento se contuvo de dejar escapar el gemido tembloroso que quería escapar de su boca. Cerró los ojos, contuvo el aliento y contuvo las lágrimas, y luego rápidamente se alejó.

Sin mirar atrás, Harry fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y, tratando de no caerse, atravesó la oficina. Cerró la puerta del pasillo y por fin pudo exhalar, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

No sabía cómo encontró la fuerza y la voluntad de dar el siguiente paso y comenzar la larga caminata de regreso a la torre.

Sintió un vacío. Como si alguien hubiera absorbido todas sus emociones, dejando solo un vacío dolorosamente frío y abierto. Lágrimas calientes dejaban caminos húmedos en sus mejillas, pero Harry no le prestó atención.

Hace un momento, los sentimientos habían estado ardiendo en él, ardiendo en su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo, pero ahora sentía que quemaba todo por dentro y no le quedaba nada.

A través de la niebla ante sus ojos, vio que sus pies daban pequeños pasos vacilantes, pero era como si no le pertenecieran. Todavía sostenía sus anteojos en la mano.

_“Vístete. Tu detención acaba de terminar”._

Estas palabras suprimieron cualquier otro recuerdo, reduciéndolos a pequeñas y lamentables pedazos de miseria, empujados al rincón más alejado de la mente de Harry. Solo dejaron dolor.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar el mareo.

_“¿Qué más podía esperar? Debió haber sabido que...”_

El primer golpe repentino lo hizo caer al suelo. Harry se golpeó las rodillas dolorosamente con piedras duras y se rasgó los codos mientras intentaba evitar caer de bruces. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, algo negro cubrió su cabeza y no pudo ver nada.

El primer golpe fue seguido inmediatamente por otro. Directo en su cuello.

Harry golpeó el suelo con la cabeza. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de gritar. Las manos de alguien lo agarraron por los hombros y lo arrastraron por el suelo.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe.

Los siguientes golpes no pudo contarlos.

_“Me empujas y me tiras,_

_Y estoy a punto de perder la cabeza._

_¿Es esto solo una pérdida de tiempo?_

_Sigue actuando como si te perteneciera._

_Sigo corriendo, mírame salir por esa puerta._

_Te escucho detrás de mí._

_Sigues actuando como si te perteneciera,_

_Como si me controlaras._

_Me despojaste de mi honor,_

_Y nunca pienso que voy a_

_Libérate de estos juegos mentales._

_Me diste esta extraña relación._

_Nunca sentí un placer y dolor como este,_

_Algo tan correcto, pero se siente terriblemente mal…”_

"Imágenes" de Timo Maas ft. Brian Molko

"Relación extraña" by Darren Haye


	13. Susurros en la oscuridad

_“No, nunca estarás solo_  
_Cuando llegue la oscuridad, sabes que nunca estoy lejos   
Escucha los susurros en la oscuridad”._

Hermione respiró hondo y miró por la ventana, la brumosa luna. Era muy tarde. Todos los estudiantes habían estado dormidos por mucho tiempo, y ella era la única sentada en la Sala Común desierta. Cada minuto miraba el reloj, cada vez más y más nerviosamente.

_“¿Qué le sucedió?”_

Estaba seriamente preocupada ahora. Había estado esperando a Harry desde las diez en punto, quería hablar con él. ¡Tenía que descubrir la verdad! Él la había estado evitando todo el día, por lo que decidió esperar hasta que él volviera de la detención, y esta vez no iba a dejarlo escapar. Pero él todavía no estaba allí.

_“¿Quizás Snape le hizo algo?”_

De vez en cuando Hermione rodeaba la habitación, y su cabeza se llenaba de todo tipo de escenarios relacionados con la ausencia prolongada de su amiga.

Tenía que hacer algo, porque ciertamente, si esperaba mucho más, ¡se volvería loca!

Trató de explicarse lógicamente que probablemente había una razón específica por la que Harry aún no había aparecido por la puerta que conducía a la Sala Común, y que ciertamente lo vería pronto aquí.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

Se sentó abruptamente en el sofá, tratando de pensar, pero no sirvió de nada. Y ciertamente no había hecho que Harry llegara vivo e ileso.

_“¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo! ¡Tal vez sucedió algo malo!”_

Después de tomar la decisión, Hermione saltó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de los niños.

Sabía que era arriesgado, ir allí en este momento, pero tenía una razón extremadamente importante como excusa. Se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el dormitorio y caminó de puntillas hacia la cama donde Ron roncaba sin preocuparse.

Hermione fue atrapada por la ira.

_“¿Cómo puede dormir cuando Harry está perdido? ¿No le importa que su mejor amigo no haya regresado esta noche?”_

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo sacudió violentamente.

-¡Ron! ¡Levántate inmediatamente! - siseó, tratando de no despertar a Neville, que dormía cerca.

-¿Qué sucede? - murmuró el pelirroja, mirándola con ojos borrosos.

-Harry no ha regresado de detención. Algo pudo haberle sucedido. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

-¿Qué...? Oh, Hermioneee... - Ron gimió, bostezando y tratando de darse la vuelta al otro lado. - ¿No podemos buscarlo por la mañana?

-¡Ronald Weasley! - la niña siseó en voz baja, siendo llevada a los extremos. - ¡Si no te levantas, le revelaré a toda la escuela lo que estás haciendo en tus sueños y con quién lo estás haciendo!

Funcionó. Ron inmediatamente abrió los ojos, ahora completamente despierto.

-¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso. ¡No puedes!

Ella sonrió triunfante.

-Vístete. Necesitamos encontrar a Harry.

Luego le dio la espalda y se trasladó al baúl de su amigo.

-Necesitaremos el Mapa del Merodeador y la Capa de Harry. ¿Sabes dónde los guarda? - susurró.

-No lo sé, pero me parece que siempre los lleva con él - respondió Ron, escondiéndose detrás de su cama y apresuradamente poniéndose los pantalones y el suéter. - No hablabas en serio sobre los sueños, ¿verdad?

Hermione resopló, buscando en el baúl de Harry, iluminando su camino con la varita.

-No importa ahora. ¿Cómo lo encontraremos sin el mapa y la Capa?

Frunció el ceño ante la idea de atravesar los pasillos de Hogwarts por la noche, completamente sin protección. ¿Y si Filch los atrapara? Podrían explicarle cortésmente que estaban preocupados por Harry y fueron a buscarlo. Aunque francamente dudaba que el cuidador lo entendiera.

-Estabas faroleando. Nadie puede revelar los sueños de uno. Es imposible - escuchó la voz apagada de Ron y suspiró:

-Vamos.

***

Hermione miró con cautela a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Está bien. No hay nadie allí. Podemos seguir.

-¿A dónde vamos realmente? ¿Dónde quieres buscarlo? - Ron susurró, siguiendo a Hermione a través de los pasillos oscuros y vacíos del castillo.

-A las mazmorras - dijo brevemente, mirando cuidadosamente en todas las direcciones. -Harry tuvo una detención con Snape. Fue la última persona que lo vio.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que Harry todavía podría estar allí? - preguntó Ron. Esta pregunta hizo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco. - Tal vez Snape lo había obligado a hacer un trabajo largo y tedioso que Harry aún no había terminado.

-Los maestros no tienen derecho a detener a los estudiantes fuera de la habitación después de las diez en punto - respondió secamente.

-Pero _es_ Snape - respondió Ron enfáticamente, como si explicara todo.

-Incluso Snape no tiene ese derecho - gruñó Hermione, explorando el siguiente corredor. Como sombras, se arrastraron escaleras abajo hacia las mazmorras desiertas y frías.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? - el pelirrojo continuó sarcásticamente. - Llama a la puerta de la oficina de Snape en medio de la noche y pregunta. Disculpe, ¿pero está Harry aquí? Porque no ha vuelto esta noche y creemos que...

-¡Shhh! - Hermione lo interrumpió, deteniéndose y escuchando. A su alrededor había un silencio sordo y siniestro. Varias antorchas tenuemente iluminadas iluminaban las paredes ásperas y desnudas, y los Gryffindor no querían usar sus varitas, para no llamar la atención. - Creo que escuché algo. - Ella escuchó por un momento, mirando alrededor del pasillo, sumergida en la oscuridad. Luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. - No importa.

Se las arreglaron para llegar a la puerta principal de la oficina del Maestro de Pociones sin ningún problema. Cuando se pararon ante él, hubo un momento de consternación.

-Bueno, - instó Ron, - fuiste tú quien tuvo esta brillante idea, así que llama.

Hermione tragó saliva. Visitar las oficinas de los profesores por la noche no era un hábito diario de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela. Si Harry de alguna manera regresara al dormitorio, y los atraparan aquí a esta hora, podría terminar muy mal. ¡Pero tenían que estar seguros! La seguridad de Harry era primordial.

Se lamió los labios y suspiró profundamente, luego levantó la mano hacia la puerta de la oficina y llamó suavemente.

Contuvo el aliento y esperó. Después de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió y el profesor Snape apareció ante ellos.

_“Completamente vestido”..._ pasó por su mente, y ella suspiró aliviada.

El profesor levantó las cejas en su habitual gesto de sorpresa, al ver a los dos estudiantes de pie ante él tan tarde. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada porque Hermione espetó:

-Disculpe, Señor, sabemos que no deberíamos estar fuera de la Sala Común en este momento, puede quitarnos puntos por esto, pero queríamos preguntar si quizás Harry está aquí, porque no regresó y estamos muy preocupados por él y sabemos que recientemente estuvo con usted, señor - espetó ella en un suspiro. - Quiero decir, él tuvo una detención con usted - corrigió rápidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Romper las reglas de la escuela fue muy estresante para ella, por lo que en esos momentos su famosa elocuencia estaba realmente dañada. Además, todo este tiempo Ron había estado encorvando a sus espaldas, sin ofrecerle apoyo, solo silencio.

Hermione vio que los ojos del Maestro de Pociones se abrieron al principio, y luego se estrecharon peligrosamente. Su rostro, por un momento, parecía más pálido de lo habitual; pero fue solo una fracción de segundo y se preguntó si fue solo una ilusión o no.

-¿Potter? - Gruñó Snape, mirándola con una mirada penetrante. - ¿No volvió al dormitorio?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Sin duda. estará escondiéndose en algún lugar, revolcándose en la autocompasión, como siempre - dijo el hombre con brusquedad, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro. - Vuelvan a la cama, a menos que quieran que tome todos los restos de los puntos de la casa de Gryffindor.

Hermione tuvo un sentimiento abrumador de injusticia que la inundó. ¡Snape no podía enviarlos de vuelta al dormitorio! Si no quiere ayudar, pueden ir a otro maestro que seguramente prestará atención al hecho de que Harry no ha regresado.

Se volvió hacia Ron y dijo con voz fría y nerviosa:

-Vamos con la profesora McGonagall. El castillo es demasiado grande. Nunca lo encontraremos por nosotros mismos.

-Señorita Granger, ¿ha perdido la audición o alguien me lanzó un hechizo silenciador? - La voz de Snape se convirtió en un gruñido. - Me parece que claramente he ordenado que vuelvan a la cama.

-Señor, no puedes... - comenzó Hermione, volviéndose hacia él otra vez, pero Snape la había perforado con una mirada tan asesina que las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta.

-Sólo una palabra de objeción, señorita Granger - siseó el profesor, su rostro acercándose al suyo, - y será la última palabra que diga como estudiante de esta escuela.

Hermione cerró la boca, tragando las amargas palabras de protesta que se agolpaban en sus labios.

-Yo mismo buscaré a Potter, - continuó el hombre, enderezándose y mirándolos con desprecio. - Esta vez no se saldrá con la suya rompiendo las reglas.

Snape regresó a su oficina y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Luego se hizo el silencio.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones. Su rostro brillaba con tanta furia que por un momento Ron se preguntó si debería tener más miedo de Snape o ella.

-Qué... - comenzó, pero recordó dónde estaban y se mordió la lengua. Tiró de Ron por el brazo y corrió hacia adelante. - ¿Harry ha desaparecido y nos ordena que regresemos a la cama? Estoy casi segura de que ni siquiera levantará un dedo para encontrarlo. Bueno, tal vez solo para darle otra detención y quitarle puntos. Qué impasible. ¡Bastardo asqueroso!

Ron corría tras su furiosa amiga.

-¿Quizás Snape tiene razón? - dijo suavemente. - Tal vez deberíamos volver a la cama. ¿Qué le pasaría a Harry en Hogwarts, de todos modos? Quizás todo es como dice Snape. Quiero decir, debes haber visto que Harry ha estado actuando de manera extraña últimamente, y de todos modos, no lo hacemos incluso saber dónde buscarlo. Podría estar en cualquier lugar.

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió. El chico gimió al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-Ronald, si intentas volver a estar de acuerdo con ese Mortífago insensible... - dijo con voz temblorosa y señaló con su dedo índice hacia él, - entonces juro que personalmente...

De repente, algo crujió bajo su pie. Hermione interrumpió el contacto visual y miró hacia abajo. Cuando levantó el pie, su rostro se puso blanco como el papel.

-Son… son las gafas de Harry - susurró, una sensación de terror la inundó. Se inclinó y recogió los vidrios rotos. Ron también parecía que de repente había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido antes.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? - preguntó, mirando alrededor del oscuro pasillo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y miró las gafas.

-Él nunca se las quita - dijo Ron en voz baja. -No las perdería.

Hermione volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente hacia el corredor, pero el lugar más cercano era solo un armario de escobas. No hay señales de Harry.

De repente ella recordó algo.

-Ron - susurró, - aquí es donde pensé que escuché algo. Creo que ese sonido vino de… - sus ojos se posaron en la puerta del armario, - allí.

Ron siguió su mirada. Él tragó saliva.

Hermione, sin esperarlo, se dirigió a la vieja puerta de madera y la escuchó.

-Yo no escucho nada - susurró.

Parecía que Ron no podía escupir una palabra. Hermione lentamente alcanzó el mango y giró la perilla.

La puerta permaneció cerrada.

Hermione habría dado un suspiro de alivio, pero la sensación perturbada no desapareció. Tratando de reprimir el creciente miedo, Hermione sacó su varita y la puso en la cerradura, susurrando:

-_Alohomora._

Esta vez hubo un crujido silencioso, y la puerta se abrió. Hermione contuvo el aliento, observando atentamente mientras una pequeña habitación envuelta en una impenetrable oscuridad aparecía ante sus ojos. Ella levantó su varita y pronunció:

-_Lumos._

En ese momento, cuando el armario se llenó de luz, oyó a Ron emitir algún tipo de sonido inarticulado detrás de ella. Oyó un largo y ronco gemido y un chillido, y después de un momento se dio cuenta de que fue ella quien los había hecho. Las gafas se le cayeron de la mano.

Harry estaba acostado contra la pared. La sangre cubría su rostro y empapaba su ropa, incluso formando un pequeño charco en el piso. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la cara por la sangre y estaba hinchado, arañado y magullado. Su cabeza colgante estaba apoyada en su pecho y su mano derecha yacía en un ángulo extraño, atrapado en un pedazo de tela negra.

Hermione entró en pánico por un momento. Ella no podía determinar si estaba vivo o no. Ni siquiera podía obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. Sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar.

_“Oh... Harry ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!”_

Ella cerró los ojos, negándose a creer lo que estaba delante de ella. ¡No podría ser real!

Su estómago se retorció y su corazón temblaba en su pecho y todo a su alrededor giraba de repente. Ella trató de respirar, pero algo enorme le había bloqueado la garganta. Hermione tragó saliva varias veces antes de decidir abrir los ojos.

El horror estaba apretando fuertemente su corazón con sus tentáculos resbaladizos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la situación actual y analizar todo. Solía pensar lógicamente en cualquier ocasión. Ella no podía fallar ahora!

_“¡Debes controlarte a ti misma! ¡Trae a alguien aquí! ¡Inmediatamente!”, _se gritó a sí misma.

-Quédate con él, - le gruñó a Ron, que ya estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror. Al parecer, sus piernas se negaron a obedecerle. Hermione luego corrió a buscar a Snape. ¡Era la persona más cercana! ¡Tenía muchas pociones! ¡Podría ayudar a Harry! ¡Él tenía que!

Cuando Hermione pasó la esquina del pasillo, chocó con la figura alta y oscura. Ella gritó, sobresaltada, y se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Levantó la vista y solo entonces, al ver lo borrosa que estaba la figura frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ella no pudo decir nada. Snape la agarró por los hombros, empujando sus dedos dolorosamente en su piel y sacudiéndola.

-¿Qué le pasa? - demandó.

Hermione trató de responder, pero su voz se negó a obedecerla. Ella se echó a llorar. - Harry...

-¿Dónde está? - La voz aguda y dominante de Snape, la golpearon como un látigo y se puso tan serio, que logró tartamudear:

-Harry... Armario... Él... - Se las arregló para señalar con un dedo tembloroso en la dirección de donde había venido.

Hermione sintió que las manos de acero soltaban sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Miró a su alrededor y vio la capa negra de Snape desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina. Ella corrió tras él, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando llegó al armario, vio a Snape detenerse en la entrada. Su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido. Miró fijamente, sin palabras, la figura que yacía en el suelo, y aparentemente no pudo obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. Solo se quedó allí y miró, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Pero después de un rato se estremeció, liberándose del agarre del horror paralizante, y rápidamente entró en el armario. Ron estaba arrodillado ante Harry. Aparentemente, finalmente había logrado superar los efectos del primer choque. Hermione parecía asombrada cuando Snape cayó sobre Harry y empujó a Ron con tanta fuerza y furia que el pelirrojo aterrizó en el suelo con un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Lo tocaste? - preguntó el profesor, poniendo su oreja en la cara de Harry. Ron sacudió la cabeza. Aparentemente, todavía no podía hablar. Hermione se acercó. Snape comprobó el pulso en el cuello del chico y su tenso y pálido rostro se relajó un poco, y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. - Está vivo - susurró suavemente. Hermione notó que sus manos temblaban. Pero no estaba segura de si era una alucinación o no, porque ella misma estaba temblando mucho. Snape volvió a poner su oreja en la cara de Harry y frunció el ceño. Miró las facciones sangrientas del joven y una expresión de miedo se apoderó de su rostro. Hermione parpadeó. Esta vez no había forma de que fuera una ilusión.

Snape sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el pecho de Harry. Hermione lo miró mientras comenzaba a pronunciar fórmulas extrañas y complicadas, y un brillo cálido y amarillo salió disparado de la varita, cubriendo el pecho de Harry. La cara del profesor estaba distorsionada por los esfuerzos, como si el hechizo requiriera un enfoque extraordinario y un enorme poder.

Hermione vio que el pecho de Harry se levantaba lentamente, y un aliento ronco, entrecortado y extenuante salió de su boca. Una gran ola de alivio y gratitud inundó su corazón. Se apoyó contra la pared en busca de apoyo. Ron miró todo con ojos muy abiertos y asustados. El cálido resplandor desapareció, y Snape se inclinó hacia adelante, sus manos en el suelo, respirando profundamente. Parecía que de repente perdió su vitalidad.

-Señorita Granger, - le dijo con voz temblorosa y cansada. - Por favor, vaya con el profesor Dumbledore y llévelo al ala del hospital. La contraseña es: ‘piedras preciosas’. Y Señor Weasley - los ojos de Snape se posaron en Ron, quien finalmente logró levantarse del piso, - vaya a informar a la profesora McGonagall. - Al ver que ambos permanecían inmóviles mirándolo, sorprendidos, agregó con una voz áspera y dominante: ¡Vayan!

Hermione se estremeció y corrió hacia las escaleras. Mientras corría por los corredores oscuros, había un único pensamiento en su cabeza:

_“¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo!”_

* * *

Dolor.

Todo era dolor.

Penetró en su cuerpo y alma, como oscuridad. Puñalada y sofocante.

Harry no sabía dónde estaba. No sabía lo que había pasado.

Escuchó algunos susurros. 

_Susurros en la oscuridad._

Parecía que venían de una habitación distante, pero no pudo distinguir las palabras. Estaban haciendo eco en su cabeza, repitiéndose y mezclándose entre sí, haciendo un ruido que era difícil de entender, ruido que gradualmente se transformaba en extraño e irritante...

Recordó…

_“La detención... terminó...”_

_“¿Dónde debería tocarte?”_

_“¿Lo tocaste...?”_

_“¡Harry!”_

_“Tócame... yo...”_

_“¿Dónde?”_

Lloró…

No podía entender nada de eso. Fue muy difícil para él respirar. Algo firme se presionó contra su espalda.

_“Está vivo…”_

Estaba mintiendo sobre algo.

_“¿Qué pasó?”_

Solo sintió presión y dolor. Todo su mundo era dolor. Dolor apresurado, punzante, penetrante, ardiente.

Alguien estuvo aquí. En algún lugar cercano.

Su mente debilitada y empapada de dolor sintió magia. Magia que estaba cerca de él. Trató de concentrarse y adherirse a ella, para no permitir que la oscuridad lo envolviera nuevamente.

Podía respirar.

_“Tráelo... ingréselo...”_

Lentamente, comenzó a sentir diferentes partes de su cuerpo, como si las conociera de nuevo. El ruido en sus oídos se estaba calmando.

Él gimió, sintiendo las manos tocando su pecho.

-Duele... - susurró casi inaudiblemente, porque incluso hablar le causó sufrimiento.

Las manos se retiraron. La voz familiar rompió el ruido:

-No digas nada. Salva tu fuerza.

Algo se aclaró un poco en la cabeza de Harry.

Snape.

Era Snape y estaba justo a su lado.

Muy lentamente, los fragmentos de recuerdos comenzaron a surgir en su conciencia.

Snape... estaba enojado con él... lo echó de su habitación porque Harry lo había besado. Y no se le permitió besarlo... Rompió las reglas. Se expuso a sí mismo. Pero él lo quería...

-Estoy triste... - se las arregló para susurrar a través del dolor apretando su garganta. - No quería... no... lo siento...

Silencio.

¿Quizás Snape no estaba aquí? Tal vez fue solo una ilusión? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Estaba tan enojado con él?

Tenía que verlo.

Harry trató de abrir los ojos, pero algo los inundó. Solo ahora se dio cuenta de que, todo este tiempo, algo había estado goteando por su rostro. Intentó levantar su mano derecha, pero no pudo sentirlo en absoluto. Él gimió por el esfuerzo y levantó la mano izquierda. Sin embargo, cuando quiso tocarse la cara, la mano fría de alguien la agarró y la retiró suavemente.

Entonces él estaba realmente aquí. Snape estaba aquí. Con él.

Harry apretó instintivamente la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, presionando sus labios contra ella.

-Se siente tan bien... que estés aquí... - logró susurrar, sintiendo lo hinchados y doloridos que estaban sus labios.

Por un momento, no pasó nada. Snape no respondió, pero a Harry no le importó. Sabía que estaba con él. No necesitaba nada más.

Pero después de unos momentos sintió la mano deslizarse suavemente de la suya.

El gimió.

-No... por favor no te vayas...

Sintió las manos de Snape deslizarse bajo su espalda y rodillas y lentamente, levantándolo suavemente del piso.

El dolor regresó con una fuerza aterradora, empujándolo a la oscuridad llena de incomprensibles y roncos susurros.

-Duele... tanto... - Harry logró susurrar antes de que la oscuridad lo tomara de nuevo en sus brazos.

***

Crabbe miró ansioso sus manos.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quedó nada...? - preguntó con una voz ligeramente nerviosa.

Tres Slytherins estaban sentados en su dormitorio. Bueno, Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados, porque Malfoy estaba rodeando la habitación, muy emocionado. Sus ojos brillaron febrilmente, y una profunda satisfacción brilló en una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Oh, ya basta! Lo ha estado preguntando durante tanto tiempo que probablemente borraste todo, incluida tu gordura - respondió Malfoy, molesto, y cayó sobre su cama. Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados en el sofá contra la pared, mirándose nerviosamente. - Por eso no usamos hechizos - continuó el Slytherin. - La magia puede ser detectada. Y además, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguien encuentre a Potter.

Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron de manera extraña, quizás no del todo convencidos. La cara de Malfoy se contorsionó con una mueca de cruel burla.

-Demasiado tarde para las dudas. Ya lo hemos hecho. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Potter finalmente ha pagado por todo. ¡Por absolutamente todo! ¡Por fin! - Se rió roncamente y sus ojos brillaron con un peligroso triunfo. Parecía incapaz de controlar sus acciones y palabras. Cegado por el odio, se comportó como un loco que finalmente logró planear la destrucción del mundo. - ¡Oh, el Señor Oscuro me recompensará por esto! ¡Finalmente le quité a Potter! ¡Le encantará!

-Bueno... - Goyle comenzó tentativamente, - pero dijiste... que no está permitido. Que te ordenó que lo vigilaras, para que nadie lo supiera. Quiero decir... - vaciló, tratando de pronunciar estas frases juntas, porque probablemente no sonaron como deberían. - Dijiste... que tenías que vigilarlo y no permitir que nadie lo supiera. - Él dio un suspiro de alivio. Para Goyle, formar oraciones grandes fue difícil. - ¿Estás seguro de que él... no se va a enojar con nosotros? Quiero decir, ¿el Señor Oscuro?

-¡Cállate! - Gruñó Draco. - ¿Debería haber protegido el trasero de Potter? ¡Nunca! ¿Después de todos estos años? ¡Gracias a él, mi padre terminó en Azkaban! ¡Todos piensan que estoy loco! ¡Han perdido todo el respeto por mí, porque tuve que vigilarlo! Los Slytherins han comenzado a mirarme como un traidor. ¡A mí!

-¿Y... Snape? - Crabbe preguntó en voz baja. - ¿No se enojará con nosotros? ¿No recuerdas... lo que te hizo la última vez? Dijo que Potter es... invo... invil... - pensó por un momento, - ¡intocable! - finalmente tuvo éxito y sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Qué se supone que soy, su sirviente? ¡Lo he estado haciendo por mucho tiempo! ¡Basta de eso! - Saltó de la cama y sus ojos grises se oscurecieron de ira. - Traté de extraer información de Snape. Le pregunté qué estaba pasando, pero él no quiso decirme nada, ¡así que ahora puede besarme el trasero! Cuando el Señor Oscuro me recompense, Snape no será ¡capaz de hacerme algo! Él solo podrá... - Draco se detuvo de repente, dándose cuenta de que sus supuestos ‘amigos’ no estaban escuchando. Estaban mirando la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados.

Draco vaciló. Un escalofrío helado recorrió su cuerpo.

Sintió la presencia oscura de alguien; una presencia llena de determinación fría y enojo ardiente.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

Severus Snape estaba parado en la entrada. La silueta negra emergió de la oscuridad como un destino fatal. Llevaba una pieza negra de material en la mano; el saco que habían puesto en la cabeza de Potter para que no pudiera reconocerlos. Estaba empapado en sangre.

Draco tragó saliva y miró a los ojos demoníacos del Maestro de Pociones. Lo que vio allí le hizo lamentar de inmediato todo lo que había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para volver.

En un momento aterrorizado y abrumador de terror, solo podía pensar en una cosa: nunca olvidaría esa mirada...

A través de la niebla de horror que se apoderó de su mente, vio la varita de Snape apuntando hacia él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuchó el hechizo:

-_Legilimens Evocis._

  
"Susurros en la oscuridad" by Skillet


	14. Misterios

_“Cansado de escuchar que_  
_eres peligroso; _  
pero no se detendrán hasta que me vaya,   
no creerán que estar contigo no me romperá el corazón.  
Nunca me alejarán de ti,  
¡No hay nada que puedan hacer!”

Harry estaba cayendo en la oscuridad.

Sintió una ráfaga de aire, pero no tenía ningún punto de referencia, porque estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Cálido y tranquilo.

Estaba solo.

A lo lejos, apareció una pequeña luz y, junto con ella, en la tranquila oscuridad de Harry, se escucharon unos susurros. Apenas audibles al principio. Cuanto más se acercaba a la luz, más fuerte se volvían. Luego, se mezclaron y se convirtieron en rugidos.

Susurros en la oscuridad.

El frío fue desagradable.

Se dio cuenta de que provenía de la luz brillante. Sintió dolor y miedo. Y también muchaq ira.

No quería sumergirse en eso. Intentó defenderse, pero no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse. 

Un vacío lo rodeó de pronto.

Estaba demasiado cerca. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Un gran brillo lo cegó.

La imagen estaba distorsionada y borrosa, pero vio a una mujer rubia de rodillas delante de él. Ella inclinó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, y sus hombros temblaban.

-¿Por qué? - sollozó, su voz resonó dentro del vacío. Era como si, a pesar de todos los colores y formas visibles, Harry todavía estuviera rodeado por la nada oscura. Como si todo fuera solo una ilusión.

-No cumplió mi orden, - respondió una voz indiferente. Esa persona era más fría que el hielo y completamente desprovista de emoción, a pesar de la ira que sentía por dentro que ardía como un fuego gélido. La mujer arrodillada ante él, era menos que una alimaña. La habría aplastado con gusto bajo sus pies. - Traicionó mi confianza. Rompió su palabra y lo habría destripado con mis propias manos, si mi sirviente más fiel, no me hubiera reemplazado, castigándolo primero. Deberías estar agradecida de que todavía esté vivo.

Después un hombre de cabello rubio, entró en el círculo de luces frías y repugnantes. Él inclinó la cabeza y su voz tembló cuando habló:

-Perdóneme, mi Señor, pero... él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Todavía es un niño...

-¡Silencio! – gritó fúrico. Ya había tenido suficiente. Su comportamiento patético solo inflamaba la ira que ardía dentro de él. Si no fueran necesarios para él, se habría librado de ellos de inmediato. - Trató de matarlo... ¡Potter me pertenece! ¡Soy yo quien lo matará! ¡Seré yo, quien beberá su sangre! ¡Y seré yo, quien destruirá su cuerpo! ¡Succionará su poder! ¡Tomará todo de él!

La mujer ya no podía controlarse. Ella estalló en lágrimas tan llenas de tristeza, que ese sonido hizo que el dueño de la voz indiferente sintiera una furia ardiente.

-Mátame - sollozó. Su voz quebrada. - Ya no me importa... No cuando mi hijo está de esa manera... - Se detuvo, como si no pudiera terminar, y lo miró con los ojos llenos de odio desesperado. - Ya estoy muerta.

-Como quieras - dijo con una voz neutral, y señaló con la mano una figura que había estado en las sombras. - Severus...

Escuchó el grito del hombre rubio y la voz tranquila y fría de una persona vestida de negro:

_-Avada Kedavra._

Harry cerró los ojos cuando la ola de cegadora luz verde, inundó todo.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente, estaba cayendo a través de la oscuridad vacía, cálida y segura.

Seguía solo.

***

Él quería agua. Tenía mucha sed. Sentía como si tuviera un puñado de arena en la boca, picando y lastimando su garganta. Apenas podía respirar. Sin embargo, encontró suficiente fuerza para susurrar:

-Agua...

El sonido de unos pasos se escuchó en la oscuridad.

-…fin despertó - un susurro, en algún lugar por encima de él, se escuchó, pero no pudo abrir sus ojos pegados. Sintió que alguien levantaba su cabeza y luego el frío y la humedad le caían por la boca y bajaban por su garganta, lo que le proporcionaba un alivio relajante.

No sabía dónde estaba y qué le había pasado. Solo quería dormir. Para volver a la cálida y acogedora oscuridad.

-No digas nada - el susurro comenzó a retroceder. Sintió un suave toque en la frente. - Informaré a todos, que recuperaste la conciencia. Descansa.

Una mano continuó acariciando suavemente su frente y la oscuridad comenzó a jalarlo hacia sus brazos.

Se dejó sucumbir a eso.

***

-… despierta hoy. Tomó mucho tiempo. Perdió mucha sangre. Si no hubieras estado allí, tal vez... - Se rompió el susurro nervioso y femenino, pero luego regresó. - Este hechizo requiere una fuerza y un poder enorme, solo unos pocos magos pueden lanzarlo. En toda la escuela, probablemente solo el Director... Estoy impresionada, Severus. Si no hubieras estado allí, se habría asfixiado... Lo salvaste. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres verlo? ¿Saber cómo está?

-No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por los estudiantes, Pomfrey - fue la respuesta baja y oscura. Indiferente. - No me importa su condición. Está vivo y es suficiente para mí. ¿Por qué todos piensan que debería estar interesado en su salud?

Algo se sacudió en la mente de Harry. Él conocía esa voz.

-Eres su profesor, Severus - la voz de Pomfrey estaba indignada. En respuesta solo hubo un resoplido despectivo.

Sintió presión en su espalda. Intentó identificarlo, pero su mente se negó a cooperar.

-Le di una poción para dormir sin sueños. El niño tenía pesadillas, estaba luchando y gritando y eso podría empeorar su condición - continuó Pomfrey, sin inmutarse. - Ahora duerme, pero ha estado letárgico. No sabe dónde está ni lo que le sucedió. Le tomará un tiempo recuperarse por completo.

Harry ya se había dado cuenta de que la presión que sentía, debía ser un colchón. Estaba acostado en una cama y el peso de su propio cuerpo le originaba esa presión dolorosa.

Junto con los sentidos, regresaron los sentimientos. Estaba temblando. Sentía como si estuviera rodeado de hielo. Tenía tanto frío...

-Encantador - dijo una voz seca. - Pero no sé por qué...

Un frágil gemido escapó de la garganta dolorosamente apretada de Harry.

Escuchó pasos apresurados y, después de un momento, sintió una mano fría en la frente.

Él conocía ese toque...

-Está ardiendo de fiebre - dijo la voz baja. - ¿Le diste algo para eso? - El toque desapareció. - ¿Por qué me miras así? - la voz baja gruñó.

-Sin razón. - Se escuchó una nota de diversión en la voz de Pomfrey. - Es una buena señal, Severus, por lo que no debes asustarte. La temperatura alta significa que su cuerpo está luchando.

-No estoy de humor para bromas, Pomfrey - la voz baja estaba molesta.

\- Quédate con él - dijo. - Lo revisaré...

-No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Tienes una lista de pociones necesarias para mí? - la voz baja se volvió más fría, más distante.

-Sí, la traeré. La tengo en mi oficina.

Los pasos se alejaron.

Harry no pudo dejar de temblar. Sin embargo, aparte del frío, comenzó a sentir algo más. Dolor. Emanando de su pecho, cabeza, espalda y hombros. Afilado, punzante y ardiente. Estaba latiendo dolorosamente, aumentando, volviéndose cada vez más severo. Como si despertara con sus sentidos.

_“¡Que se detenga!”_

Abrió la boca, pero no pudo sacar nada por su dolor de garganta. Lo intentó de nuevo:

-Duele... - La voz que finalmente arrancó de sus labios era ronca. Podía sentir que alguien estaba parado al lado de la cama, pero no respondieron. - Por favor... - susurró a través de los labios apelmazados. – Haz que pare...

-¡Potter! - un siseo enojado atravesó el aire, pero se congeló, como si la persona que lo emitiera se detuviera en el último minuto. - Pronto se irá - dijo suavemente. - Pomfrey te dará analgésicos.

El carcaj se convirtió en un escalofrío. El dolor atrapó el estómago y los pulmones de Harry con fuerza: apenas podía respirar, como si algo le hubiera apretado la garganta.

-Por favor... duele mucho...

-Potter, para de llorar... - la voz se levantó y se quebró. Escuchó un ruido sordo. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza, y algo cáustico y amargo se vertió en su boca.

Se atragantó, sintiendo la sensación de ardor en la garganta.

-Tragar, - ordenó la voz.

Él obedeció. El dolor lentamente comenzó a irse. Respiró hondo. Alguien cuidadosamente puso su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sintió una mano tocar suavemente su pecho.

-Ahora duerme, - la voz tranquila hizo que sus nervios se calmaran. El calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, reemplazando el dolor.

Permitió que esa ola cálida lo llevara de vuelta a una oscuridad segura y suave.

***

Los ruidos surgieron lentamente del silencio. El sonido de pasos, susurros y una puerta crujiendo.

Harry recordó que estaba acostado en una cama. Rápidamente intentó localizar y sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Todo estaba en su lugar, pero no podía sentir su mano derecha.

Los sonidos a su alrededor atravesaban la suave niebla que había envuelto su mente, destrozando sus sentidos.

Quería saber qué eran esos ruidos. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sintió que sus párpados se convertían en piedra. Después de algunos intentos fallidos, finalmente logró abrirlos.

La luz fría y brillante se vertió en su cálida oscuridad. Harry inmediatamente cerró los ojos para cortarla. Después de un momento, lo intentó de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la luz punzante. Era solo la tercera vez que lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero parpadeaba tanto que, al principio, no podía ver nada más que brillo. Pasaron momentos antes de que se atreviera a abrirlos más.

Vio los alrededores familiares del ala del hospital.

-¡Harry! - El cabello rojo apareció a la vista, seguido de una sonrisa que iluminó una cara pecosa. Era Ron. - ¡Finalmente estás despierto! ¡Espera! ¡Le diré a Madame Pomfrey! - soltó y desapareció.

Un momento después, Ron reapareció, acompañado por Madame Pomfrey, que estaba sonriendo, aunque lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? - preguntó.

-Podría ser peor, - dijo después de haber logrado humedecer su garganta. - ¿Puedo tener algo de beber?

-Por supuesto - respondió la señora Pomfrey y desapareció de la vista.

-¡Finalmente, amigo! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? Te estuvimos observando por turnos, Hermione y yo. Pomfrey nos dejó. Pero no nos permitieron ni siquiera tomar tu mano hasta que tu... ya sabes... hayas sanado - se detuvo Ron, bajando los ojos.

-¡Te dije que no debías atormentarlo cuando finalmente despertara! - la enfermera lo reprendió, levantando la cabeza de Harry y vertiendo un poco de líquido fresco y agradable en su boca.

-Iré a llamar a Hermione, - dijo Ron. - Solo trata de no desmayarte de nuevo antes de que regrese, ¿está bien, Harry?

La enfermera lanzó una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo que divirtió a Harry. Cuando Ron entró por la puerta, Pomfrey se volvió hacia él. - Debes decirme exactamente cómo te sientes y dónde duele.

-Siento opresión en el pecho y un ligero dolor de cabeza. - Pensó por un momento, revisando su cuerpo. - Tampoco siento mi mano derecha. No puedo moverla.

-Está rota. Al igual que tus costillas, que es lo que está causando la presión en tu pecho. También sufriste una conmoción cerebral. - Escuchó con creciente asombro mientras la enfermera enumeraba la lista completa de varios tipos de lesiones y daños que sufría. La mayoría de ellos ya habían sido curados, pero no todos. Se enteró de que había sido imposible curar su brazo roto con una poción cuando yacía inconsciente, porque su estado era demasiado grave para determinar cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo.

Al principio tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo, pero el Director le dijo que Harry no debería haber sido movido. Entonces los medimagos habían sido llevados a Hogwarts. Cuando lograron estabilizar su condición, cuidar de él había sido confiado a Madame Pomfrey y otros maestros. El profesor Snape había estado preparando pociones curativas para él, y la profesora Sprout, había estado generosamente dispuesto a compartir sus plantas medicinales.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más rápido. _“¿Snape lo ayudó a sanarse?”_ No sabía por qué, pero esta noticia lo hizo sentir inmediatamente mejor.

-¡Harry! - El grito de Hermione ahogó sus pensamientos. Su amigo cayó a su cama. Estaba sin aliento, pero su rostro brillaba de felicidad. - ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! ¡Todos están tan preocupados por ti! - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella quería decir algo más, pero probablemente no podía obligarse a hacer eso.

Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Me siento mucho mejor.

-Puedes hablar un poco, pero no debes sobrecargarte, - dijo la enfermera. - Si hay algo mal, infórmame. Estaré en mi oficina.

Cuando ella se fue, Hermione y Ron movieron las sillas al lado de la cama de Harry y se sentaron.

-¿Qué me perdí? - Harry preguntó, tratando de sonar neutral. Ambos parecían muy ansiosos, por lo que quería calmarlos con su comportamiento. Sobre todo, porque en ese mismo momento se sintió mejor. Cualquiera que sea el líquido que Pomfrey le había dado, lo refrescó y revivió su fuerza.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas sombrías.

-¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, porque realmente no le gustaba.

-Es viernes, Harry. Estuviste inconsciente durante cinco días - dijo Hermione.

Esta noticia lo sorprendió. - Eso es... bastante tiempo, - pronunció.

-Harry, ¿recuerdas algo? - Preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa que intentó en vano controlar.

Él reflexionó. Los recuerdos comenzaron a emerger lentamente en la superficie de su conciencia. Brumoso e impredecible. Cuando le pareció que logró atraparlos, nuevamente se sumergieron en las profundidades del olvido.

-No mucho - dijo después de esperar un minuto entero. - Recuerdo... - se vio desnudo, presionado contra un cuerpo fornido vestido con túnicas negras, y su corazón dio un salto en su pecho. - ...que tuve detención con Snape - tragó, tratando de captar las imágenes que huían. - Después de eso, salí de su oficina. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sentí una golpe... - Su voz comenzó a temblar y se concentró en ella para calmarla. - Entonces... algo cubrió mis ojos. No podía ver. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. - Trató de elegir algo más, pero las imágenes habían desaparecido debajo de la superficie. - No recuerdo nada más.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas preocupadas de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? – el comportamiento de sus amigos comenzaba a molestarlo.

-¿Entonces no recuerdas quién te atacó? - Hermione preguntó gentilmente.

No, no lo hizo. Probablemente era obvio, ya que habían cubierto sus ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Hermione suspiró y le lanzó una mirada larga e incierta.

-¿Y ni siquiera puedes adivinar quién pudo hacerlo?

_“¡Malfoy!”_

Fue la primera persona en pensar en Harry, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta. No tenía pruebas. Malfoy lo odiaba, sí, pero ¿era Malfoy incluso capaz de hacer algo así? 

Bueno, después de lo que había dicho recientemente, era muy posible. Recordó los ojos enfurecidos del rubio, llenos de odio, la última vez que se vieron. Las palabras ‘¡Nos vemos, Potter!’, atravesó su mente. La comprensión lo golpeó con gran fuerza.

¡Lo había planeado antes!

-Fue Malfoy - dijo en voz baja. - Nosotros... habíamos discutido antes. Me amenazó y luego pasa esto...

La cara de Ron se convirtió en una máscara de odio. Pero no pudo decir nada porque Hermione fue más rápida:

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, - dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. - ¿Qué... qué le pasará a él? Porque creo que... debería ser castigado, ¿no?

Hermione parecía estar tratando de elegir sus palabras con cuidado.

-Malfoy no está aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Esta información lo sorprendió por completo. - ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se escapó?

-Desapareció el día después de tu asalto - le dijo Hermione, abatida.

-Katie Bell dijo que vio a los sanadores de San Mungo - intervino Ron.

-Aparentemente estaban aquí para tratarme… - explicó Harry.

-¿En las mazmorras? - Ron lo interrumpió. - Y luego, unos pocos Ravenclaws vieron a Lucius Malfoy, que se apresuraba por la escuela. Estaba furioso. Aparentemente, golpeó a un estudiante de primer año, por haberse metido en su camino. Se comportó como un loco. Es obvio de quien Malfoy heredó su temperamento. - finalizó el pelirrojo.

-Lo más extraño, es que Crabbe y Goyle también han desaparecido - agregó Hermione. - Se desconoce qué les sucedió. Nadie los ha visto desde entonces.

Harry se quedó callado por un momento, digiriendo las noticias.

Los tres estudiantes que probablemente organizaron el ataque contra él, desaparecieron en el aire. Fue inquietante. - Pero alguien debe haber visto u oído algo - comenzó, tratando de explicar este evento.

-Todos habían estado dormidos cuando sucedió. Y, luego, en la mañana, se habían ido. Incluso los maestros están en silencio - explicó Hermione. - Traté de hablar con la profesora McGonagall, pero ella me prohibió preguntarle a alguien.

Harry no sabía qué pensar sobre todo esto. Todo el asunto era un gran misterio oscuro.

-Pero al menos ahora no tienes que preocuparte de que vuelva a molestarte - dijo Ron. - Lo que sea que le haya pasado, ¡se lo merecía!

-¡Ron! - Hermione trató de parecer indignada, pero el evidente alivio en su voz no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué? - el pelirrojo preguntó con un resoplido. - Si no se hubiera evaporado, ¡lo habría destripado una vez que lo tuviera en mis manos! ¡Tiene suerte de que desapareciera!

Hermione ya no intentó apaciguarlo.

-¡Le hubiera hecho bastantes cosas por lo que le hizo a Harry! Le habría sacado el cabello blanqueado y lo habría derribado aquí mismo, si tan solo...

-Bueno, es suficiente, - interrumpió Hermione, ahora molesta. - Harry no quiere escuchar tu estúpida jactancia.

Harry no podía admitirlo, pero habría escuchado de buena gana lo que Ron le haría a Malfoy.

-Y luego iría a Snape... - continuó el pelirrojo, sin inmutarse.

Sorprendió a Harry. - ¿Snape? - Él lo interrumpió. - ¿Y él qué tiene que ver con eso?

-¿No notaste nada sospechoso? - Ron dijo conspiradoramente a los dos. - Los estudiantes de _su_ casa atacaron a Harry. Además, cerca de _su_ oficina, justo después de la detención durante la cual Harry había estado con _él_. No me sorprendería si _lo_ tuviera todo planeado...

-Ron, ahora estás exagerando. ¡Es un profesor! - Exclamó Hermione.

-¿Y qué? De todos modos es un Mortífago y además, odia a Harry. Podría contratarlos para deshacerse de Harry, y toda la culpa recaería en ellos.

\- ¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que se te ha ocurrido! - dijo Hermione.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Ron esa idea?

-Entonces, ¿por qué ha estado tan enojado durante toda la semana? Encontró fallas en cada detalle y tomó puntos por los más pequeños errores. Incluso de sus Slytherins. Te digo que está enojado porque Harry salió vivo de esto y su plan falló.

-Detente ahora, - suspiró Hermione. - Tus sospechas son ridículas y no se mantienen juntas. Después de todo, Snape salvó a Harry.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto. Miró a Hermione con asombro.

-Snape... ¿me salvó? - preguntó vacilante, moviendo su mirada hacia Ron, quien aparentemente había perdido el entusiasmo después de que Hermione se calmó con esta discusión.

Harry sintió su mirada pensativa. En lugar de responder, se volvió hacia Ron, pero su voz sonó como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar:

-Ron... ¿no tienes entrenamiento hoy?

-¿Qué? - Ron apenas se apartó de sus pensamientos. - Oh, sí, claro. Gracias, Hermione - saltó de su asiento. - ¡Harry, me he convertido en el Batidor! - dijo, empujando su pecho con orgullo.

Pero Harry ahora sólo podía pensar en Snape. En que lo había salvado a _él_. - ¿Qué? Oh, eso es genial, - dijo con voz ausente.

-Y Ginny es la buscadora, siempre y cuando tú... ya sabes - tartamudeó la pelirroja.

-Está bien, Ron. Me alegro por ambos - Harry sonrió débilmente.

-Bueno... me iré - dijo Ron en voz baja, aparentemente sometido por la falta de entusiasmo de su mejor amigo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Harry sintió una penetrante mirada de Hermione.

-Snape realmente ¿me salvó...? - comenzó.

-Ron tiene razón - lo interrumpió ella. Harry la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Acerca de? - preguntó. No le gustaba la expresión seria en su rostro. La niña respiró hondo, como si se preguntara por dónde empezar, y luego dijo:

-Él y yo te encontramos, Harry. Estabas encerrado en el armario. Estabas... en un estado terrible. Ni siquiera quiero acordarme de eso, - sacudió la cabeza. - Corrí por Snape y lo traje. Él... te lanzó un hechizo de curación, o algo así, y comenzaste a respirar. Por unos momentos terroríficos pensamos que tú... - su voz vaciló ligeramente, pero pronto se controló. - Nos dijo que lleváramos al Profesor Dumbledore y a la Profesora McGonagall al ala del hospital. Y luego te trajo aquí e inmediatamente desapareció. No sé si regresó, no nos dejaron quedarnos contigo y nos dijeron que volviéramos al dormitorio.

Harry escuchó todo lo que ella dijo, su corazón latía con locura. Entonces, le debía su vida a Hermione, Ron y Snape. Quería agradecerle, pero las palabras no salieron. Solo podía pensar en Snape llevándolo en sus brazos al ala del hospital. Deseó poder recordar eso...

En general, no recordaba mucho. Sus recuerdos se detuvieron a la salida de la oficina de Snape, y comenzaron de nuevo después de que despertó aquí y vio a Ron. Pensó que había soñado con algo, pero no estaba seguro. Recordó haberse despertado y todo lo había estado lastimando, y alguien le había dado una poción analgésica. Pero el recuerdo era tan pálido e indistinto que solo podía ser su imaginación.

-Te visitamos por turnos - continuó Hermione. - Ron y yo te estuvimos cuidando. Luna también estuvo de visita. Y Neville, y Ginny, y algunas otras personas.

_“Ginny?”_ Eso lo sorprendió. Estaba convencido de que la hermana de Ron lo odiaba.

-Y... - Dudó si preguntar o no, pero tenía que averiguarlo. -... ¿Y Snape?

Hermione lo miró largamente.

-No lo vimos. Ni una sola vez desde que te trajo aquí.

Harry estaba molesto. ¿Snape no lo había visitado ni una sola vez durante la semana? ¿No estaba interesado en su salud en absoluto? Al menos podría haber preguntado cómo se sentía... Era inaudito… Severus lo vio desnudo, estuvo dentro de él, habían hecho el amor. Harry lo abrazó y lo besó. Estuvieron tan cerca... Pomfrey dijo que preparó pociones para él... pero eso no era lo mismo. ¿Por qué no estaba interesado en él como persona?

Un sentimiento de amargura se deslizó, desapercibido, atacando su pecho. Tragó saliva, tratando de reprimir la amarga decepción.

-Harry, - Hermione se acercó, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Se lamió los labios, como si lo que quería decir se negara a pasar por sus labios. - ¿Qué está pasando entre el Profesor y tú?

La pregunta lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que se sintió mareado. Él entró en pánico, pero trató de no mostrarlo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - preguntó a la defensiva, su voz temblando ligeramente. Miró al techo porque no podía mirar la cara de su amigo.

-Harry, debes decirme la verdad - insistió Hermione, inclinándose sobre él.

-¡No debo hacer nada! - replicó, deseando poner fin a este tema.

-Harry, escucha... Cuando fuiste atacado... Te estaba esperando en la Sala Común. Quería hablarte sobre lo que estado observado. Después de lo sucedido, es aún más importante que escuches lo que Tengo que decir…

No quería hacerlo. Él no quería escucharla. No importaba lo que ella tuviera que decir, tenía miedo de escucharlo.

-No voy a hablar de eso - gruñó. - Lo que sea que quieras decir, sin duda son solo delirios tuyos.

-Harry... - respondió en voz baja. - Lo sé. El hecho de que Ron no pueda ver nada excepto la cena, no significa que yo también sea tan ciega. Te conozco desde hace cinco años. Puedo leer tu cara como un libro abierto, y eres una de esas personas que no pueden ocultar sus emociones.

Él la miró pensativo.

¿Cuánto podría ella saber? ¿Qué adivinó ella?

-Sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos. Y... - se detuvo por un momento, y Harry sintió que burbujeaba con agitación. -...No me gusta - terminó.

_“Así que, la cuestión de tener un apoyo amistoso ya no es válida...”,_ pensó Harry, sintiendo como si algo pesado se le cayera al estómago.

-Ron tiene razón - repitió Hermione. - Snape es un Mortífago. No deberías confiar en él.

Lo puso nervioso. ¿Qué podría saber ella de él? Él levantó la cabeza y la miró enojado.

-Sé lo que estás pensando - dijo antes de que él abriera la boca. - Que me equivoco al juzgarlo así. Crees que no sé nada de él.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Realmente estaba todo tan claramente escrito en su rostro?

Ella se inclinó hacia él y dijo en voz baja:

-Tiene más del doble de tu edad, Harry. Y además, es tu profesor. Es... inapropiado.

-¿Y qué sabes al respecto? ¡No me interesa tu opinión, Hermione! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada sobre él, excepto lo que ves en el aula! ¡Y él es absolutamente diferente!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. - Así que tenía razón... Esa poción que Snape te dijo que bebieras, en serio reveló la verdad - su rostro estaba pálido. - Realmente lo quieres...

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Se había enamorado por completo de “su trampa”.

-Esto es serio - dijo temblorosa. - Está... prohibido. No puedes...

-¡No me importa! - Harry escupió. Realmente no le gustaba la dirección de esta conversación.

-No piensas racionalmente, Harry. Estás tan ciego con esa... - se interrumpió, como si buscara la palabra correcta. -...fascinación. Me temo que podrá lastimarte. Está demasiado cerca de Voldemort. No sabemos si realmente está de nuestro lado. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Él podría... usarte.

Harry no la miró. La ira estaba hirviendo dentro de él, emitiendo humos sofocantes de miedo.

-Me temo... que puede engañarte para finalmente entregarte a Voldemort. - Al ver la mirada asesina que Harry le dirigió, Hermione se lamió los labios y comenzó a hablarle como un niño: -Piensa, Harry... ¿por qué de repente se interesó tanto en ti? Siempre te odió. ¿Qué cambiaría tan repentinamente, su actitud hacia ti?

La miró con disgusto y miedo. Él dudó.

Se había estado preguntando sobre eso. 

Snape realmente... tan de repente, y luego, en el armario... Desde entonces todo había cambiado. Pero era imposible que...

¡No! ¿Cómo podía ella pensar eso? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas? Solo logró molestarlo. Ella quería que él dejara de creerle a Snape; romper con él ¡Ese era su propósito! Para destruir todo entre ellos. ¿Qué clase de amiga era ella? En lugar de levantarle el ánimo, ella solo quería sumirlo en miedo y desconfianza. ¡Él no le permitiría hacer eso!

Harry acababa de abrir la boca para responderle bruscamente, pero ella fue más rápida:

-Escúchame, por favor, y ponle fin antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¿No lo entendió ella? Ya era demasiado tarde...

-No puedo - finalmente logró exprimir. - ¡No entiendes! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-Tienes que hacerlo - dijo enfáticamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él resistió esa mirada, aunque le costó mucho. La ira hacia ella anuló su horror anterior.

-¡No te entrometas en mis asuntos! - él la arrojó con una voz helada. - Es mi elección, con quién y qué estoy haciendo. Si arriesgo algo, es mi decisión. ¡Solo mía!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se apartó. - En ese caso, no me dejas otra opción. Tendré que ir al profesor Dumbledore.

Harry sintió que estaba cayendo en un abismo muy profundo y oscuro. Su voz atorada en su garganta.

-No puedes hacer eso - finalmente gruñó.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Es por tu propio bien, Harry. - Su rostro estaba extremadamente frío, como si ya hubiera tomado una decisión, y nada podría cambiar eso. Pero sus ojos se agitaban. Entender...

-¡No puedes! - casi gritó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió como si estuviera en la garganta.

-Sé que probablemente me odiarás por esto, pero al menos estarás a salvo. - Su voz vaciló ligeramente, pero estaba intentando a toda costa hacerla sonar severa y segura. - Ni siquiera puedes imaginar cómo te veías cuando te encontramos. Estabas... - suspiró para calmarse. - Estabas cubierto de sangre. No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder. No puedo pasar por eso otra vez... - Enterró su rostro en las manos, y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar con sollozos. - No sabes por lo que pasamos. Pensamos que tú... que te habíamos perdido.

Harry la miró sin palabras. Había sentido los rudimentos de la compasión, pero el miedo y la ira lo enfrentaron rápida y exitosamente.

No importaba cuán nobles fueran los motivos que la guiaron. Ella quería privarlo de lo que había luchado con tanta ferocidad durante tanto tiempo. ¡No lo permitiría! ¡No permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre él y Snape!

No tenía idea de qué decir en este momento. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Y gentil. Alejó la ira y dejó que la semilla de la compasión creciera un poco.

-Estaré bien, Hermione. Realmente no tienes que preocuparte por mí - se dio cuenta de que estas eran palabras vacías. Sí. Estaría bien. Es por eso que estaba en el hospital y había estado inconsciente con numerosas heridas y un brazo roto.

-Me parece que Ron puede estar en lo cierto - repitió, frotándose los ojos, tratando de ponerse en orden. - Más vale prevenir que lamentar. No dejaré que Snape te haga nada, Harry. Incluso si eso significa el fin de nuestra amistad.

-No - un gemido escapó de su boca. - ¡No puedes hacer esto, Hermione! Por favor, no lo hagas. No puedes. Él no me hará nada.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. En el último momento, él tomó su mano con la izquierda. La miró directamente a los ojos.

-Hermione, por favor... Tal vez... - su mente estaba trabajando a pleno rendimiento. - ¿Quizás podamos revisarlo primero? Tendré cuidado, lo prometo. - Él observó que sus ojos se estrechaban ligeramente. Se las arregló para derribar una pequeña grieta en la pared, y ahora tenía que expandirse de manera efectiva, pero con mucha cautela. - Es posible descubrir si podemos confiar en él. Después de todo... si él quisiera entregarme a Voldemort, podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. - Parecía reflexionar sobre esta posibilidad. -Espera un poco más. Encontraré una manera de averiguarlo. Yo... - Recordó el Pensieve que contenía los recuerdos de Snape que había logrado investigar el año pasado. - ¿Tal vez podría mirar en su Pensieve?

Él vio sus ojos ensancharse.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes lograrlo? - ella preguntó.

Él asintió, aunque no estaba seguro. En realidad, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Recordó lo que había pasado la última vez. No quería perder todo lo que logró ganar con tanto esfuerzo.

Solo quería estar con Snape.

¿Por qué fue tan difícil? ¿Por qué parecía que todo el mundo estaba en contra de él?

Hermione pensó por un momento, luego asintió lentamente.

-Está bien. Esperaremos. Pero tienes que hacerlo, Harry.

Él asintió nuevamente. Se sintió como una enorme carga que había estado apretando su corazón, pulmones y estómago, finalmente desapareció. Pero él sabía que era solo por un corto tiempo. Más tarde tendría que pensar en algo.

-Lamento haberte atacado justo después de que te hayas despertado, pero tuve que hacerlo. Me estuvo comiendo durante toda una semana. No te molestaré más - sonrió vagamente.

Harry no quería contestarle con una sonrisa, pero se obligó a levantar un poco las comisuras de sus labios. Sintió que esta conversación los había distanciado a él y a Hermione y ahora no habría nada que los ayudara a acercarse nuevamente.

-Descansa entonces. Yo... tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Él asintió y la vio irse hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta de la enfermería.

Miró al techo y suspiró profundamente.

Parecía que siempre iba a tener que luchar por esta... fascinación. Harry no esperaba que fuera fácil, pero lo estaba abrumando.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el calor encantador que había sentido cuando se acurrucaba contra Severus. Él se calmó.

Ese sentimiento valió cada batalla. Y a cualquier precio.

***

El sonido de sus pasos resonó en las paredes del corredor.

Era arriesgado venir aquí. Pero sospechaba que Harry no lo haría... no comprobaría a Snape. Y tenía tanto miedo por él... Era lo único que podía hacer para protegerlo.

Recordó sus ojos suplicantes que hicieron que su corazón se apretara. Se había dado por vencida, y ahora tenía tanto miedo que su debilidad tendría repercusiones negativas en la vida de Harry y todo terminaría mal. Estaba enojada consigo misma por no ser capaz de ser consistente y firme, como siempre. Sin embargo, cuando los sentimientos entraron en juego, ya no era fácil.

Tal vez, después de algún tiempo, lograría aceptar el hecho de que Harry la odiaba. Pero tal vez algún día cambiaría de opinión... tal vez entendería que ella había hecho todo para protegerlo.

Ron seguía siendo un niño grande. Ni siquiera podía protegerse. Siempre se preocupaba por los dos, y no podía parar ahora. No, cuando Voldemort estaba en la cima de su poder y la vida de sus mejores amigos estaba en peligro.

Se detuvo en la puerta y respiró hondo, reuniendo valor.

Ella llamó a la puerta.

Después de un tiempo, la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto, vestido todo de negro.

-¡Necesito hablar con usted, señor! - ella soltó antes de que el hombre pudiera abrir la boca. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Él movió su mano, invitándola a entrar. Hermione sintió que se le doblaban las piernas cuando entró en la oficina, pero ni siquiera lo mostró.

Tenía que mantenerse firme y fuerte.

Se sorprendió cuando el hombre no fue a su escritorio, sino que se quedó cerca de la puerta, mirándola con una mirada penetrante. Se dio cuenta de que si él quería hacer algo con ella, entonces no habría escapatoria. Sintió que el miedo comenzó a tomar control sobre ella, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

Ella vino aquí por Harry.

-La escucho, señorita Granger - la voz de Snape era inusualmente fría.

Ella respiró hondo y escupió:

-¡Sé lo que está pasando entre usted y Harry, señor!

Si ella esperaba la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, entonces estaría muy decepcionada. Las características severas no cambiaron, solo los ojos se estrecharon ligeramente.

-Vine aquí para decírselo, señor - Hermione pensó que eso no sonaba demasiado amenazante y serio, mientras se dirigía a él de esa manera, por lo que rápidamente se enmendó. -...para decirte que es mejor que no lo lastimes. Sé que lo hiciste una vez. Durante una semana estuvo completamente devastado, y no supe por qué. Ahora lo sé y te advierto... - ¿Realmente estaba parada aquí en esta oficina, amenazando a su profesor? Ella dudó por un momento, pero pronto volvió al tema interrumpido. - Harry es ingenuo y tiene un buen corazón. Confía en ti infinitamente y no dejará que nadie diga una mala palabra en tu contra. Pero no confío en ti y quiero que sepas que te vigilaré de cerca. No sé cuáles son tus intenciones hacia él, pero no dejaré que lo lastimes. ¡Si lo haces, le diré todo al profesor Dumbledore! - Sabía que ahora sonaba como una estúpida queja de primer año, pero no se le ocurrió nada más. En realidad, ella podía hacer muy poco con él, pero el Director podía hacer todo.

Ella suspiró después de haber logrado finalmente decir todo eso. Se sentía incómoda bajo la influencia de la mirada penetrante. Esperó ansiosa por cualquier respuesta, pero no llegó.

-Esto es muy interesante, señorita Granger... - cuando Snape finalmente habló, casi saltó. Su voz era tan helada que ella se estremeció involuntariamente. - ...pero lamento decir, que su intelecto legendario resultó ser solo eso. Una leyenda.

Con horror, vio al hombre sacando su varita y apuntándola. Instintivamente, ella agarró la suya, pero fue demasiado tarde...

"Cuando el equivocado te ama bien" by Celine Dion

_“Cansado de escuchar que_  
_eres peligroso; _  
pero no se detendrán hasta que me vaya,   
no creerán que estar contigo no me romperá el corazón.  
Nunca me alejarán de ti,  
¡No hay nada que puedan hacer!”

Harry estaba cayendo en la oscuridad.

Sintió una ráfaga de aire, pero no tenía ningún punto de referencia, porque estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Cálido y tranquilo.

Estaba solo.

A lo lejos, apareció una pequeña luz y, junto con ella, en la tranquila oscuridad de Harry, se escucharon unos susurros. Apenas audibles al principio. Cuanto más se acercaba a la luz, más fuerte se volvían. Luego, se mezclaron y se convirtieron en rugidos.

Susurros en la oscuridad.

El frío fue desagradable.

Se dio cuenta de que provenía de la luz brillante. Sintió dolor y miedo. Y también muchaq ira.

No quería sumergirse en eso. Intentó defenderse, pero no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse. 

Un vacío lo rodeó de pronto.

Estaba demasiado cerca. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Un gran brillo lo cegó.

La imagen estaba distorsionada y borrosa, pero vio a una mujer rubia de rodillas delante de él. Ella inclinó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, y sus hombros temblaban.

-¿Por qué? - sollozó, su voz resonó dentro del vacío. Era como si, a pesar de todos los colores y formas visibles, Harry todavía estuviera rodeado por la nada oscura. Como si todo fuera solo una ilusión.

-No cumplió mi orden, - respondió una voz indiferente. Esa persona era más fría que el hielo y completamente desprovista de emoción, a pesar de la ira que sentía por dentro que ardía como un fuego gélido. La mujer arrodillada ante él, era menos que una alimaña. La habría aplastado con gusto bajo sus pies. - Traicionó mi confianza. Rompió su palabra y lo habría destripado con mis propias manos, si mi sirviente más fiel, no me hubiera reemplazado, castigándolo primero. Deberías estar agradecida de que todavía esté vivo.

Después un hombre de cabello rubio, entró en el círculo de luces frías y repugnantes. Él inclinó la cabeza y su voz tembló cuando habló:

-Perdóneme, mi Señor, pero... él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Todavía es un niño...

-¡Silencio! – gritó fúrico. Ya había tenido suficiente. Su comportamiento patético solo inflamaba la ira que ardía dentro de él. Si no fueran necesarios para él, se habría librado de ellos de inmediato. - Trató de matarlo... ¡Potter me pertenece! ¡Soy yo quien lo matará! ¡Seré yo, quien beberá su sangre! ¡Y seré yo, quien destruirá su cuerpo! ¡Succionará su poder! ¡Tomará todo de él!

La mujer ya no podía controlarse. Ella estalló en lágrimas tan llenas de tristeza, que ese sonido hizo que el dueño de la voz indiferente sintiera una furia ardiente.

-Mátame - sollozó. Su voz quebrada. - Ya no me importa... No cuando mi hijo está de esa manera... - Se detuvo, como si no pudiera terminar, y lo miró con los ojos llenos de odio desesperado. - Ya estoy muerta.

-Como quieras - dijo con una voz neutral, y señaló con la mano una figura que había estado en las sombras. - Severus...

Escuchó el grito del hombre rubio y la voz tranquila y fría de una persona vestida de negro:

_-Avada Kedavra._

Harry cerró los ojos cuando la ola de cegadora luz verde, inundó todo.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente, estaba cayendo a través de la oscuridad vacía, cálida y segura.

Seguía solo.

***

Él quería agua. Tenía mucha sed. Sentía como si tuviera un puñado de arena en la boca, picando y lastimando su garganta. Apenas podía respirar. Sin embargo, encontró suficiente fuerza para susurrar:

-Agua...

El sonido de unos pasos se escuchó en la oscuridad.

-…fin despertó - un susurro, en algún lugar por encima de él, se escuchó, pero no pudo abrir sus ojos pegados. Sintió que alguien levantaba su cabeza y luego el frío y la humedad le caían por la boca y bajaban por su garganta, lo que le proporcionaba un alivio relajante.

No sabía dónde estaba y qué le había pasado. Solo quería dormir. Para volver a la cálida y acogedora oscuridad.

-No digas nada - el susurro comenzó a retroceder. Sintió un suave toque en la frente. - Informaré a todos, que recuperaste la conciencia. Descansa.

Una mano continuó acariciando suavemente su frente y la oscuridad comenzó a jalarlo hacia sus brazos.

Se dejó sucumbir a eso.

***

-… despierta hoy. Tomó mucho tiempo. Perdió mucha sangre. Si no hubieras estado allí, tal vez... - Se rompió el susurro nervioso y femenino, pero luego regresó. - Este hechizo requiere una fuerza y un poder enorme, solo unos pocos magos pueden lanzarlo. En toda la escuela, probablemente solo el Director... Estoy impresionada, Severus. Si no hubieras estado allí, se habría asfixiado... Lo salvaste. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres verlo? ¿Saber cómo está?

-No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por los estudiantes, Pomfrey - fue la respuesta baja y oscura. Indiferente. - No me importa su condición. Está vivo y es suficiente para mí. ¿Por qué todos piensan que debería estar interesado en su salud?

Algo se sacudió en la mente de Harry. Él conocía esa voz.

-Eres su profesor, Severus - la voz de Pomfrey estaba indignada. En respuesta solo hubo un resoplido despectivo.

Sintió presión en su espalda. Intentó identificarlo, pero su mente se negó a cooperar.

-Le di una poción para dormir sin sueños. El niño tenía pesadillas, estaba luchando y gritando y eso podría empeorar su condición - continuó Pomfrey, sin inmutarse. - Ahora duerme, pero ha estado letárgico. No sabe dónde está ni lo que le sucedió. Le tomará un tiempo recuperarse por completo.

Harry ya se había dado cuenta de que la presión que sentía, debía ser un colchón. Estaba acostado en una cama y el peso de su propio cuerpo le originaba esa presión dolorosa.

Junto con los sentidos, regresaron los sentimientos. Estaba temblando. Sentía como si estuviera rodeado de hielo. Tenía tanto frío...

-Encantador - dijo una voz seca. - Pero no sé por qué...

Un frágil gemido escapó de la garganta dolorosamente apretada de Harry.

Escuchó pasos apresurados y, después de un momento, sintió una mano fría en la frente.

Él conocía ese toque...

-Está ardiendo de fiebre - dijo la voz baja. - ¿Le diste algo para eso? - El toque desapareció. - ¿Por qué me miras así? - la voz baja gruñó.

-Sin razón. - Se escuchó una nota de diversión en la voz de Pomfrey. - Es una buena señal, Severus, por lo que no debes asustarte. La temperatura alta significa que su cuerpo está luchando.

-No estoy de humor para bromas, Pomfrey - la voz baja estaba molesta.

\- Quédate con él - dijo. - Lo revisaré...

-No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Tienes una lista de pociones necesarias para mí? - la voz baja se volvió más fría, más distante.

-Sí, la traeré. La tengo en mi oficina.

Los pasos se alejaron.

Harry no pudo dejar de temblar. Sin embargo, aparte del frío, comenzó a sentir algo más. Dolor. Emanando de su pecho, cabeza, espalda y hombros. Afilado, punzante y ardiente. Estaba latiendo dolorosamente, aumentando, volviéndose cada vez más severo. Como si despertara con sus sentidos.

_“¡Que se detenga!”_

Abrió la boca, pero no pudo sacar nada por su dolor de garganta. Lo intentó de nuevo:

-Duele... - La voz que finalmente arrancó de sus labios era ronca. Podía sentir que alguien estaba parado al lado de la cama, pero no respondieron. - Por favor... - susurró a través de los labios apelmazados. – Haz que pare...

-¡Potter! - un siseo enojado atravesó el aire, pero se congeló, como si la persona que lo emitiera se detuviera en el último minuto. - Pronto se irá - dijo suavemente. - Pomfrey te dará analgésicos.

El carcaj se convirtió en un escalofrío. El dolor atrapó el estómago y los pulmones de Harry con fuerza: apenas podía respirar, como si algo le hubiera apretado la garganta.

-Por favor... duele mucho...

-Potter, para de llorar... - la voz se levantó y se quebró. Escuchó un ruido sordo. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza, y algo cáustico y amargo se vertió en su boca.

Se atragantó, sintiendo la sensación de ardor en la garganta.

-Tragar, - ordenó la voz.

Él obedeció. El dolor lentamente comenzó a irse. Respiró hondo. Alguien cuidadosamente puso su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sintió una mano tocar suavemente su pecho.

-Ahora duerme, - la voz tranquila hizo que sus nervios se calmaran. El calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, reemplazando el dolor.

Permitió que esa ola cálida lo llevara de vuelta a una oscuridad segura y suave.

***

Los ruidos surgieron lentamente del silencio. El sonido de pasos, susurros y una puerta crujiendo.

Harry recordó que estaba acostado en una cama. Rápidamente intentó localizar y sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Todo estaba en su lugar, pero no podía sentir su mano derecha.

Los sonidos a su alrededor atravesaban la suave niebla que había envuelto su mente, destrozando sus sentidos.

Quería saber qué eran esos ruidos. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sintió que sus párpados se convertían en piedra. Después de algunos intentos fallidos, finalmente logró abrirlos.

La luz fría y brillante se vertió en su cálida oscuridad. Harry inmediatamente cerró los ojos para cortarla. Después de un momento, lo intentó de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la luz punzante. Era solo la tercera vez que lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero parpadeaba tanto que, al principio, no podía ver nada más que brillo. Pasaron momentos antes de que se atreviera a abrirlos más.

Vio los alrededores familiares del ala del hospital.

-¡Harry! - El cabello rojo apareció a la vista, seguido de una sonrisa que iluminó una cara pecosa. Era Ron. - ¡Finalmente estás despierto! ¡Espera! ¡Le diré a Madame Pomfrey! - soltó y desapareció.

Un momento después, Ron reapareció, acompañado por Madame Pomfrey, que estaba sonriendo, aunque lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? - preguntó.

-Podría ser peor, - dijo después de haber logrado humedecer su garganta. - ¿Puedo tener algo de beber?

-Por supuesto - respondió la señora Pomfrey y desapareció de la vista.

-¡Finalmente, amigo! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? Te estuvimos observando por turnos, Hermione y yo. Pomfrey nos dejó. Pero no nos permitieron ni siquiera tomar tu mano hasta que tu... ya sabes... hayas sanado - se detuvo Ron, bajando los ojos.

-¡Te dije que no debías atormentarlo cuando finalmente despertara! - la enfermera lo reprendió, levantando la cabeza de Harry y vertiendo un poco de líquido fresco y agradable en su boca.

-Iré a llamar a Hermione, - dijo Ron. - Solo trata de no desmayarte de nuevo antes de que regrese, ¿está bien, Harry?

La enfermera lanzó una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo que divirtió a Harry. Cuando Ron entró por la puerta, Pomfrey se volvió hacia él. - Debes decirme exactamente cómo te sientes y dónde duele.

-Siento opresión en el pecho y un ligero dolor de cabeza. - Pensó por un momento, revisando su cuerpo. - Tampoco siento mi mano derecha. No puedo moverla.

-Está rota. Al igual que tus costillas, que es lo que está causando la presión en tu pecho. También sufriste una conmoción cerebral. - Escuchó con creciente asombro mientras la enfermera enumeraba la lista completa de varios tipos de lesiones y daños que sufría. La mayoría de ellos ya habían sido curados, pero no todos. Se enteró de que había sido imposible curar su brazo roto con una poción cuando yacía inconsciente, porque su estado era demasiado grave para determinar cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo.

Al principio tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo, pero el Director le dijo que Harry no debería haber sido movido. Entonces los medimagos habían sido llevados a Hogwarts. Cuando lograron estabilizar su condición, cuidar de él había sido confiado a Madame Pomfrey y otros maestros. El profesor Snape había estado preparando pociones curativas para él, y la profesora Sprout, había estado generosamente dispuesto a compartir sus plantas medicinales.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más rápido. _“¿Snape lo ayudó a sanarse?”_ No sabía por qué, pero esta noticia lo hizo sentir inmediatamente mejor.

-¡Harry! - El grito de Hermione ahogó sus pensamientos. Su amigo cayó a su cama. Estaba sin aliento, pero su rostro brillaba de felicidad. - ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! ¡Todos están tan preocupados por ti! - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella quería decir algo más, pero probablemente no podía obligarse a hacer eso.

Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Me siento mucho mejor.

-Puedes hablar un poco, pero no debes sobrecargarte, - dijo la enfermera. - Si hay algo mal, infórmame. Estaré en mi oficina.

Cuando ella se fue, Hermione y Ron movieron las sillas al lado de la cama de Harry y se sentaron.

-¿Qué me perdí? - Harry preguntó, tratando de sonar neutral. Ambos parecían muy ansiosos, por lo que quería calmarlos con su comportamiento. Sobre todo, porque en ese mismo momento se sintió mejor. Cualquiera que sea el líquido que Pomfrey le había dado, lo refrescó y revivió su fuerza.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas sombrías.

-¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, porque realmente no le gustaba.

-Es viernes, Harry. Estuviste inconsciente durante cinco días - dijo Hermione.

Esta noticia lo sorprendió. - Eso es... bastante tiempo, - pronunció.

-Harry, ¿recuerdas algo? - Preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa que intentó en vano controlar.

Él reflexionó. Los recuerdos comenzaron a emerger lentamente en la superficie de su conciencia. Brumoso e impredecible. Cuando le pareció que logró atraparlos, nuevamente se sumergieron en las profundidades del olvido.

-No mucho - dijo después de esperar un minuto entero. - Recuerdo... - se vio desnudo, presionado contra un cuerpo fornido vestido con túnicas negras, y su corazón dio un salto en su pecho. - ...que tuve detención con Snape - tragó, tratando de captar las imágenes que huían. - Después de eso, salí de su oficina. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sentí una golpe... - Su voz comenzó a temblar y se concentró en ella para calmarla. - Entonces... algo cubrió mis ojos. No podía ver. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. - Trató de elegir algo más, pero las imágenes habían desaparecido debajo de la superficie. - No recuerdo nada más.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas preocupadas de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? – el comportamiento de sus amigos comenzaba a molestarlo.

-¿Entonces no recuerdas quién te atacó? - Hermione preguntó gentilmente.

No, no lo hizo. Probablemente era obvio, ya que habían cubierto sus ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Hermione suspiró y le lanzó una mirada larga e incierta.

-¿Y ni siquiera puedes adivinar quién pudo hacerlo?

_“¡Malfoy!”_

Fue la primera persona en pensar en Harry, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta. No tenía pruebas. Malfoy lo odiaba, sí, pero ¿era Malfoy incluso capaz de hacer algo así? 

Bueno, después de lo que había dicho recientemente, era muy posible. Recordó los ojos enfurecidos del rubio, llenos de odio, la última vez que se vieron. Las palabras ‘¡Nos vemos, Potter!’, atravesó su mente. La comprensión lo golpeó con gran fuerza.

¡Lo había planeado antes!

-Fue Malfoy - dijo en voz baja. - Nosotros... habíamos discutido antes. Me amenazó y luego pasa esto...

La cara de Ron se convirtió en una máscara de odio. Pero no pudo decir nada porque Hermione fue más rápida:

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, - dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. - ¿Qué... qué le pasará a él? Porque creo que... debería ser castigado, ¿no?

Hermione parecía estar tratando de elegir sus palabras con cuidado.

-Malfoy no está aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Esta información lo sorprendió por completo. - ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se escapó?

-Desapareció el día después de tu asalto - le dijo Hermione, abatida.

-Katie Bell dijo que vio a los sanadores de San Mungo - intervino Ron.

-Aparentemente estaban aquí para tratarme… - explicó Harry.

-¿En las mazmorras? - Ron lo interrumpió. - Y luego, unos pocos Ravenclaws vieron a Lucius Malfoy, que se apresuraba por la escuela. Estaba furioso. Aparentemente, golpeó a un estudiante de primer año, por haberse metido en su camino. Se comportó como un loco. Es obvio de quien Malfoy heredó su temperamento. - finalizó el pelirrojo.

-Lo más extraño, es que Crabbe y Goyle también han desaparecido - agregó Hermione. - Se desconoce qué les sucedió. Nadie los ha visto desde entonces.

Harry se quedó callado por un momento, digiriendo las noticias.

Los tres estudiantes que probablemente organizaron el ataque contra él, desaparecieron en el aire. Fue inquietante. - Pero alguien debe haber visto u oído algo - comenzó, tratando de explicar este evento.

-Todos habían estado dormidos cuando sucedió. Y, luego, en la mañana, se habían ido. Incluso los maestros están en silencio - explicó Hermione. - Traté de hablar con la profesora McGonagall, pero ella me prohibió preguntarle a alguien.

Harry no sabía qué pensar sobre todo esto. Todo el asunto era un gran misterio oscuro.

-Pero al menos ahora no tienes que preocuparte de que vuelva a molestarte - dijo Ron. - Lo que sea que le haya pasado, ¡se lo merecía!

-¡Ron! - Hermione trató de parecer indignada, pero el evidente alivio en su voz no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué? - el pelirrojo preguntó con un resoplido. - Si no se hubiera evaporado, ¡lo habría destripado una vez que lo tuviera en mis manos! ¡Tiene suerte de que desapareciera!

Hermione ya no intentó apaciguarlo.

-¡Le hubiera hecho bastantes cosas por lo que le hizo a Harry! Le habría sacado el cabello blanqueado y lo habría derribado aquí mismo, si tan solo...

-Bueno, es suficiente, - interrumpió Hermione, ahora molesta. - Harry no quiere escuchar tu estúpida jactancia.

Harry no podía admitirlo, pero habría escuchado de buena gana lo que Ron le haría a Malfoy.

-Y luego iría a Snape... - continuó el pelirrojo, sin inmutarse.

Sorprendió a Harry. - ¿Snape? - Él lo interrumpió. - ¿Y él qué tiene que ver con eso?

-¿No notaste nada sospechoso? - Ron dijo conspiradoramente a los dos. - Los estudiantes de _su_ casa atacaron a Harry. Además, cerca de _su_ oficina, justo después de la detención durante la cual Harry había estado con _él_. No me sorprendería si _lo_ tuviera todo planeado...

-Ron, ahora estás exagerando. ¡Es un profesor! - Exclamó Hermione.

-¿Y qué? De todos modos es un Mortífago y además, odia a Harry. Podría contratarlos para deshacerse de Harry, y toda la culpa recaería en ellos.

\- ¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que se te ha ocurrido! - dijo Hermione.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Ron esa idea?

-Entonces, ¿por qué ha estado tan enojado durante toda la semana? Encontró fallas en cada detalle y tomó puntos por los más pequeños errores. Incluso de sus Slytherins. Te digo que está enojado porque Harry salió vivo de esto y su plan falló.

-Detente ahora, - suspiró Hermione. - Tus sospechas son ridículas y no se mantienen juntas. Después de todo, Snape salvó a Harry.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto. Miró a Hermione con asombro.

-Snape... ¿me salvó? - preguntó vacilante, moviendo su mirada hacia Ron, quien aparentemente había perdido el entusiasmo después de que Hermione se calmó con esta discusión.

Harry sintió su mirada pensativa. En lugar de responder, se volvió hacia Ron, pero su voz sonó como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar:

-Ron... ¿no tienes entrenamiento hoy?

-¿Qué? - Ron apenas se apartó de sus pensamientos. - Oh, sí, claro. Gracias, Hermione - saltó de su asiento. - ¡Harry, me he convertido en el Batidor! - dijo, empujando su pecho con orgullo.

Pero Harry ahora sólo podía pensar en Snape. En que lo había salvado a _él_. - ¿Qué? Oh, eso es genial, - dijo con voz ausente.

-Y Ginny es la buscadora, siempre y cuando tú... ya sabes - tartamudeó la pelirroja.

-Está bien, Ron. Me alegro por ambos - Harry sonrió débilmente.

-Bueno... me iré - dijo Ron en voz baja, aparentemente sometido por la falta de entusiasmo de su mejor amigo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Harry sintió una penetrante mirada de Hermione.

-Snape realmente ¿me salvó...? - comenzó.

-Ron tiene razón - lo interrumpió ella. Harry la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Acerca de? - preguntó. No le gustaba la expresión seria en su rostro. La niña respiró hondo, como si se preguntara por dónde empezar, y luego dijo:

-Él y yo te encontramos, Harry. Estabas encerrado en el armario. Estabas... en un estado terrible. Ni siquiera quiero acordarme de eso, - sacudió la cabeza. - Corrí por Snape y lo traje. Él... te lanzó un hechizo de curación, o algo así, y comenzaste a respirar. Por unos momentos terroríficos pensamos que tú... - su voz vaciló ligeramente, pero pronto se controló. - Nos dijo que lleváramos al Profesor Dumbledore y a la Profesora McGonagall al ala del hospital. Y luego te trajo aquí e inmediatamente desapareció. No sé si regresó, no nos dejaron quedarnos contigo y nos dijeron que volviéramos al dormitorio.

Harry escuchó todo lo que ella dijo, su corazón latía con locura. Entonces, le debía su vida a Hermione, Ron y Snape. Quería agradecerle, pero las palabras no salieron. Solo podía pensar en Snape llevándolo en sus brazos al ala del hospital. Deseó poder recordar eso...

En general, no recordaba mucho. Sus recuerdos se detuvieron a la salida de la oficina de Snape, y comenzaron de nuevo después de que despertó aquí y vio a Ron. Pensó que había soñado con algo, pero no estaba seguro. Recordó haberse despertado y todo lo había estado lastimando, y alguien le había dado una poción analgésica. Pero el recuerdo era tan pálido e indistinto que solo podía ser su imaginación.

-Te visitamos por turnos - continuó Hermione. - Ron y yo te estuvimos cuidando. Luna también estuvo de visita. Y Neville, y Ginny, y algunas otras personas.

_“Ginny?”_ Eso lo sorprendió. Estaba convencido de que la hermana de Ron lo odiaba.

-Y... - Dudó si preguntar o no, pero tenía que averiguarlo. -... ¿Y Snape?

Hermione lo miró largamente.

-No lo vimos. Ni una sola vez desde que te trajo aquí.

Harry estaba molesto. ¿Snape no lo había visitado ni una sola vez durante la semana? ¿No estaba interesado en su salud en absoluto? Al menos podría haber preguntado cómo se sentía... Era inaudito… Severus lo vio desnudo, estuvo dentro de él, habían hecho el amor. Harry lo abrazó y lo besó. Estuvieron tan cerca... Pomfrey dijo que preparó pociones para él... pero eso no era lo mismo. ¿Por qué no estaba interesado en él como persona?

Un sentimiento de amargura se deslizó, desapercibido, atacando su pecho. Tragó saliva, tratando de reprimir la amarga decepción.

-Harry, - Hermione se acercó, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Se lamió los labios, como si lo que quería decir se negara a pasar por sus labios. - ¿Qué está pasando entre el Profesor y tú?

La pregunta lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que se sintió mareado. Él entró en pánico, pero trató de no mostrarlo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - preguntó a la defensiva, su voz temblando ligeramente. Miró al techo porque no podía mirar la cara de su amigo.

-Harry, debes decirme la verdad - insistió Hermione, inclinándose sobre él.

-¡No debo hacer nada! - replicó, deseando poner fin a este tema.

-Harry, escucha... Cuando fuiste atacado... Te estaba esperando en la Sala Común. Quería hablarte sobre lo que estado observado. Después de lo sucedido, es aún más importante que escuches lo que Tengo que decir…

No quería hacerlo. Él no quería escucharla. No importaba lo que ella tuviera que decir, tenía miedo de escucharlo.

-No voy a hablar de eso - gruñó. - Lo que sea que quieras decir, sin duda son solo delirios tuyos.

-Harry... - respondió en voz baja. - Lo sé. El hecho de que Ron no pueda ver nada excepto la cena, no significa que yo también sea tan ciega. Te conozco desde hace cinco años. Puedo leer tu cara como un libro abierto, y eres una de esas personas que no pueden ocultar sus emociones.

Él la miró pensativo.

¿Cuánto podría ella saber? ¿Qué adivinó ella?

-Sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos. Y... - se detuvo por un momento, y Harry sintió que burbujeaba con agitación. -...No me gusta - terminó.

_“Así que, la cuestión de tener un apoyo amistoso ya no es válida...”,_ pensó Harry, sintiendo como si algo pesado se le cayera al estómago.

-Ron tiene razón - repitió Hermione. - Snape es un Mortífago. No deberías confiar en él.

Lo puso nervioso. ¿Qué podría saber ella de él? Él levantó la cabeza y la miró enojado.

-Sé lo que estás pensando - dijo antes de que él abriera la boca. - Que me equivoco al juzgarlo así. Crees que no sé nada de él.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Realmente estaba todo tan claramente escrito en su rostro?

Ella se inclinó hacia él y dijo en voz baja:

-Tiene más del doble de tu edad, Harry. Y además, es tu profesor. Es... inapropiado.

-¿Y qué sabes al respecto? ¡No me interesa tu opinión, Hermione! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada sobre él, excepto lo que ves en el aula! ¡Y él es absolutamente diferente!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. - Así que tenía razón... Esa poción que Snape te dijo que bebieras, en serio reveló la verdad - su rostro estaba pálido. - Realmente lo quieres...

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Se había enamorado por completo de “su trampa”.

-Esto es serio - dijo temblorosa. - Está... prohibido. No puedes...

-¡No me importa! - Harry escupió. Realmente no le gustaba la dirección de esta conversación.

-No piensas racionalmente, Harry. Estás tan ciego con esa... - se interrumpió, como si buscara la palabra correcta. -...fascinación. Me temo que podrá lastimarte. Está demasiado cerca de Voldemort. No sabemos si realmente está de nuestro lado. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Él podría... usarte.

Harry no la miró. La ira estaba hirviendo dentro de él, emitiendo humos sofocantes de miedo.

-Me temo... que puede engañarte para finalmente entregarte a Voldemort. - Al ver la mirada asesina que Harry le dirigió, Hermione se lamió los labios y comenzó a hablarle como un niño: -Piensa, Harry... ¿por qué de repente se interesó tanto en ti? Siempre te odió. ¿Qué cambiaría tan repentinamente, su actitud hacia ti?

La miró con disgusto y miedo. Él dudó.

Se había estado preguntando sobre eso. 

Snape realmente... tan de repente, y luego, en el armario... Desde entonces todo había cambiado. Pero era imposible que...

¡No! ¿Cómo podía ella pensar eso? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas? Solo logró molestarlo. Ella quería que él dejara de creerle a Snape; romper con él ¡Ese era su propósito! Para destruir todo entre ellos. ¿Qué clase de amiga era ella? En lugar de levantarle el ánimo, ella solo quería sumirlo en miedo y desconfianza. ¡Él no le permitiría hacer eso!

Harry acababa de abrir la boca para responderle bruscamente, pero ella fue más rápida:

-Escúchame, por favor, y ponle fin antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¿No lo entendió ella? Ya era demasiado tarde...

-No puedo - finalmente logró exprimir. - ¡No entiendes! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-Tienes que hacerlo - dijo enfáticamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él resistió esa mirada, aunque le costó mucho. La ira hacia ella anuló su horror anterior.

-¡No te entrometas en mis asuntos! - él la arrojó con una voz helada. - Es mi elección, con quién y qué estoy haciendo. Si arriesgo algo, es mi decisión. ¡Solo mía!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se apartó. - En ese caso, no me dejas otra opción. Tendré que ir al profesor Dumbledore.

Harry sintió que estaba cayendo en un abismo muy profundo y oscuro. Su voz atorada en su garganta.

-No puedes hacer eso - finalmente gruñó.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Es por tu propio bien, Harry. - Su rostro estaba extremadamente frío, como si ya hubiera tomado una decisión, y nada podría cambiar eso. Pero sus ojos se agitaban. Entender...

-¡No puedes! - casi gritó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió como si estuviera en la garganta.

-Sé que probablemente me odiarás por esto, pero al menos estarás a salvo. - Su voz vaciló ligeramente, pero estaba intentando a toda costa hacerla sonar severa y segura. - Ni siquiera puedes imaginar cómo te veías cuando te encontramos. Estabas... - suspiró para calmarse. - Estabas cubierto de sangre. No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder. No puedo pasar por eso otra vez... - Enterró su rostro en las manos, y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar con sollozos. - No sabes por lo que pasamos. Pensamos que tú... que te habíamos perdido.

Harry la miró sin palabras. Había sentido los rudimentos de la compasión, pero el miedo y la ira lo enfrentaron rápida y exitosamente.

No importaba cuán nobles fueran los motivos que la guiaron. Ella quería privarlo de lo que había luchado con tanta ferocidad durante tanto tiempo. ¡No lo permitiría! ¡No permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre él y Snape!

No tenía idea de qué decir en este momento. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Y gentil. Alejó la ira y dejó que la semilla de la compasión creciera un poco.

-Estaré bien, Hermione. Realmente no tienes que preocuparte por mí - se dio cuenta de que estas eran palabras vacías. Sí. Estaría bien. Es por eso que estaba en el hospital y había estado inconsciente con numerosas heridas y un brazo roto.

-Me parece que Ron puede estar en lo cierto - repitió, frotándose los ojos, tratando de ponerse en orden. - Más vale prevenir que lamentar. No dejaré que Snape te haga nada, Harry. Incluso si eso significa el fin de nuestra amistad.

-No - un gemido escapó de su boca. - ¡No puedes hacer esto, Hermione! Por favor, no lo hagas. No puedes. Él no me hará nada.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. En el último momento, él tomó su mano con la izquierda. La miró directamente a los ojos.

-Hermione, por favor... Tal vez... - su mente estaba trabajando a pleno rendimiento. - ¿Quizás podamos revisarlo primero? Tendré cuidado, lo prometo. - Él observó que sus ojos se estrechaban ligeramente. Se las arregló para derribar una pequeña grieta en la pared, y ahora tenía que expandirse de manera efectiva, pero con mucha cautela. - Es posible descubrir si podemos confiar en él. Después de todo... si él quisiera entregarme a Voldemort, podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. - Parecía reflexionar sobre esta posibilidad. -Espera un poco más. Encontraré una manera de averiguarlo. Yo... - Recordó el Pensieve que contenía los recuerdos de Snape que había logrado investigar el año pasado. - ¿Tal vez podría mirar en su Pensieve?

Él vio sus ojos ensancharse.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes lograrlo? - ella preguntó.

Él asintió, aunque no estaba seguro. En realidad, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Recordó lo que había pasado la última vez. No quería perder todo lo que logró ganar con tanto esfuerzo.

Solo quería estar con Snape.

¿Por qué fue tan difícil? ¿Por qué parecía que todo el mundo estaba en contra de él?

Hermione pensó por un momento, luego asintió lentamente.

-Está bien. Esperaremos. Pero tienes que hacerlo, Harry.

Él asintió nuevamente. Se sintió como una enorme carga que había estado apretando su corazón, pulmones y estómago, finalmente desapareció. Pero él sabía que era solo por un corto tiempo. Más tarde tendría que pensar en algo.

-Lamento haberte atacado justo después de que te hayas despertado, pero tuve que hacerlo. Me estuvo comiendo durante toda una semana. No te molestaré más - sonrió vagamente.

Harry no quería contestarle con una sonrisa, pero se obligó a levantar un poco las comisuras de sus labios. Sintió que esta conversación los había distanciado a él y a Hermione y ahora no habría nada que los ayudara a acercarse nuevamente.

-Descansa entonces. Yo... tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Él asintió y la vio irse hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta de la enfermería.

Miró al techo y suspiró profundamente.

Parecía que siempre iba a tener que luchar por esta... fascinación. Harry no esperaba que fuera fácil, pero lo estaba abrumando.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el calor encantador que había sentido cuando se acurrucaba contra Severus. Él se calmó.

Ese sentimiento valió cada batalla. Y a cualquier precio.

***

El sonido de sus pasos resonó en las paredes del corredor.

Era arriesgado venir aquí. Pero sospechaba que Harry no lo haría... no comprobaría a Snape. Y tenía tanto miedo por él... Era lo único que podía hacer para protegerlo.

Recordó sus ojos suplicantes que hicieron que su corazón se apretara. Se había dado por vencida, y ahora tenía tanto miedo que su debilidad tendría repercusiones negativas en la vida de Harry y todo terminaría mal. Estaba enojada consigo misma por no ser capaz de ser consistente y firme, como siempre. Sin embargo, cuando los sentimientos entraron en juego, ya no era fácil.

Tal vez, después de algún tiempo, lograría aceptar el hecho de que Harry la odiaba. Pero tal vez algún día cambiaría de opinión... tal vez entendería que ella había hecho todo para protegerlo.

Ron seguía siendo un niño grande. Ni siquiera podía protegerse. Siempre se preocupaba por los dos, y no podía parar ahora. No, cuando Voldemort estaba en la cima de su poder y la vida de sus mejores amigos estaba en peligro.

Se detuvo en la puerta y respiró hondo, reuniendo valor.

Ella llamó a la puerta.

Después de un tiempo, la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto, vestido todo de negro.

-¡Necesito hablar con usted, señor! - ella soltó antes de que el hombre pudiera abrir la boca. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Él movió su mano, invitándola a entrar. Hermione sintió que se le doblaban las piernas cuando entró en la oficina, pero ni siquiera lo mostró.

Tenía que mantenerse firme y fuerte.

Se sorprendió cuando el hombre no fue a su escritorio, sino que se quedó cerca de la puerta, mirándola con una mirada penetrante. Se dio cuenta de que si él quería hacer algo con ella, entonces no habría escapatoria. Sintió que el miedo comenzó a tomar control sobre ella, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

Ella vino aquí por Harry.

-La escucho, señorita Granger - la voz de Snape era inusualmente fría.

Ella respiró hondo y escupió:

-¡Sé lo que está pasando entre usted y Harry, señor!

Si ella esperaba la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, entonces estaría muy decepcionada. Las características severas no cambiaron, solo los ojos se estrecharon ligeramente.

-Vine aquí para decírselo, señor - Hermione pensó que eso no sonaba demasiado amenazante y serio, mientras se dirigía a él de esa manera, por lo que rápidamente se enmendó. -...para decirte que es mejor que no lo lastimes. Sé que lo hiciste una vez. Durante una semana estuvo completamente devastado, y no supe por qué. Ahora lo sé y te advierto... - ¿Realmente estaba parada aquí en esta oficina, amenazando a su profesor? Ella dudó por un momento, pero pronto volvió al tema interrumpido. - Harry es ingenuo y tiene un buen corazón. Confía en ti infinitamente y no dejará que nadie diga una mala palabra en tu contra. Pero no confío en ti y quiero que sepas que te vigilaré de cerca. No sé cuáles son tus intenciones hacia él, pero no dejaré que lo lastimes. ¡Si lo haces, le diré todo al profesor Dumbledore! - Sabía que ahora sonaba como una estúpida queja de primer año, pero no se le ocurrió nada más. En realidad, ella podía hacer muy poco con él, pero el Director podía hacer todo.

Ella suspiró después de haber logrado finalmente decir todo eso. Se sentía incómoda bajo la influencia de la mirada penetrante. Esperó ansiosa por cualquier respuesta, pero no llegó.

-Esto es muy interesante, señorita Granger... - cuando Snape finalmente habló, casi saltó. Su voz era tan helada que ella se estremeció involuntariamente. - ...pero lamento decir, que su intelecto legendario resultó ser solo eso. Una leyenda.

Con horror, vio al hombre sacando su varita y apuntándola. Instintivamente, ella agarró la suya, pero fue demasiado tarde...

"Cuando el equivocado te ama bien" by Celine Dion


	15. Rompiendo los muros

_“He intentado lo mejor durante tanto tiempo,_  
_para derribar estos muros,_  
pero tú los construyes fuerte,  
así que estoy aquí esperando, preguntándome por qué,  
oh, por qué…”

Harry pasó otra semana en el hospital.   
Después de ser tratado con todo tipo de pociones, ungüentos y brebajes, lentamente estaba volviendo a la buena salud. Los huesos rotos volvieron a juntarse y las heridas, tanto externas como internas, comenzaron a sanar. Al ser alimentado solo con leche y sopas durante ese tiempo, se debilitó y se agotó, y Pomfrey le prohibió abandonar la cama. Pensó que debería pasar una semana más en el ala del hospital, pero después de las violentas protestas de Harry y la intervención de la profesora McGonagall, finalmente se le permitió irse. Pero tenía que jurar que no se excedería.

El Director y la Profesora McGonagall le preguntaron acerca de las circunstancias exactas del asalto, pero él solo repetía que no podía recordar nada. No les mintió, era verdad. Por lo que Ron y Hermione le dijeron, también tuvieron que contarles a todos, lo que había sucedido. No solo los profesores tenían curiosidad. Los estudiantes casi lo atacaron cual cuervos, tratando de descubrir algo.

Varias veces Harry trató de referirse a la conversación que él y Hermione habían mantenido el primer día después de despertarse en el hospital, pero su amiga parecía evitar cuidadosamente el tema. Cuando finalmente le preguntó directamente si le había informado a Dumbledore de él y Snape, para sorpresa de Harry, ella respondió con calma que le había contado todo lo que sabía. Cuando Harry casi se desmayó del susto, agregó que también tenía que decírselo a todos los estudiantes y maestros. Al ver que Harry estaba prácticamente ahogado e incapaz de respirar, Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y dijo con una sonrisa que todos a quienes le había revelado esta información se habían sorprendido mucho de que Snape hubiera salvado a Harry, pero nadie había tratado de menospreciarlo sus servicios.

Solo después de un momento de consternación petrificada, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando trató de extraer algo más de ella, ella solo habló de asalto, búsqueda y de que él fuera rescatado. Como si hubiera olvidado por completo lo que habían estado discutiendo, como si todas las sospechas hubieran desaparecido de su mente. Harry no sabía cómo había sucedido, pero después de pensarlo media noche, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía haber sido solo una coincidencia, y Hermione ciertamente no había fingido. 

Otra conversación con ella más tarde al día siguiente, solo confirmó su creencia de que se había lanzado un hechizo oculto sobre ella. Y Snape debe haber tenido algo que ver con eso. Nada más vino a la mente de Harry. Estaba seguro de una cosa: cuando surgiera la oportunidad, tendría que preguntarle a Snape.

Por ahora, podía respirar aliviado. Nunca lo habría admitido, pero había una pequeña parte de él que había pensado en ignorar a Hermione. Ahora que el problema había sido resuelto, sintió como si el terrible peso en su corazón hubiera desaparecido. A partir de ahora. Debía de tener mucho cuidado de no dejar que Hermione sospeche algo otra vez.

Harry no fue visitado solo por Hermione y Ron. Luna aparecía a menudo también. Ella le había traído una rana muerta y seca, alegando que si la colgaba de su cuello, aliviaría el dolor y el cansancio. Neville, e incluso Ginny, lo visitaron también. La hermana de Ron tenía los labios un poco apretados, pero sonreía. Al parecer, su ira había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Ella le trajo un montón de margaritas. Se alegró de que Ginny volviera a ser amable con él y disfrutó del hecho de que su buen humor había regresado.

Pero en toda esta multitud de personas que lo visitaban, carecía de la persona que más deseaba ver. Snape no lo había visitado ni una sola vez durante toda la semana. Como si no tuviera interés en él; como si el estado de Harry no significara nada para él. Y sin embargo... le había salvado la vida...

Harry trató de evitar la amarga sensación de desilusión que giraba en su corazón todos los días, mientras veía a la multitud circundante de amigos sonrientes y maestros ansiosos. Cada día que pasaba, se ponía cada vez más triste, y nada podía calmar ese sentimiento. Todos los días miraba la puerta, con la esperanza de que se abriera y apareciera esa familiar figura alta y oscura, pero cada vez, en cambio, solo había una decepción.

Cuando llegó el viernes, Harry logró convencer a Pomfrey de que lo dejara salir del hospital. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en visitar a Snape. Esta visita era su máxima prioridad y nada podría detenerlo. Entonces les dijo a Ron y Hermione que estaría libre solo a la hora de la cena, mientras que sinceramente tenía que salir un poco antes. Quería algo de tiempo para sí mismo sin molestos amigos y compañeros de clase.

Harry se vistió con un simple pantalón, una camisa y un suéter y se miró en el espejo. Con alivio, se dio cuenta de que no se veía tan mal. Al menos, no tan mal como lo había hecho hace una semana. Y ciertamente no tan mal como se había estado sintiendo. Aún así, era obvio que había pasado por mucho. Todavía tenía pequeños rasguños finos en la mejilla y los labios, y su ceja estaba un poco roja de donde había estado una herida que ahora estaba sanando. También estaba un poco demacrado por una dieta inadecuada, y su piel tenía un color pálido y poco saludable. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos no habían querido desaparecer a pesar del hecho de que realmente dormía mucho. Y todavía se sentía cansado y exhausto, como si alguien le hubiera quitado toda la energía.

Se apartó de su reflejo, se dirigió a Madame Pomfrey para agradecerle todo y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Afortunadamente, los estudiantes todavía tenían las últimas lecciones posteriores a la tarde, y Hogwarts parecía desierto.

Su corazón latía rápido cuando bajó a las mazmorras. ¿Sería capaz de venir aquí sin este nerviosismo desagradable que dificultaba incluso caminar? No estaba seguro, ¡pero tenía que verlo! Al menos un rato. No sabía si lo encontraría o si su profesor estaba impartiendo clases ahora, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

En un intento por calmar el corazón palpitante en su pecho, Harry se detuvo en la puerta que conducía a la oficina del Maestro de Pociones y llamó. Algún tiempo después escuchó pasos, y su sangre comenzó a hervir en todo su cuerpo con entusiasmo.

La puerta se abrio. Harry contuvo el aliento.

Casi había olvidado lo hermosa que era la mirada de esos maravillosos ojos negros, incluso ahora, extendida en la expresión de sorpresa. Harry no pudo resistirse, su rostro se dividió en una amplia sonrisa. Snape lo miró por un minuto y luego el asombro evidente en su rostro rápidamente se convirtió en ansiedad. Levantó las cejas y las arrugas en su rostro se profundizaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? - preguntó con dureza, al ver que Harry aparentemente se congeló con una sonrisa mantecosa en sus labios, temporalmente incapaz de hablar. - Deberías estar todavía en la enfermería, ¿no?

-Salí hoy - Harry no pudo pronunciar algo más complicado. - ¿Puedo... entrar? - preguntó con timidez.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, pero dio un paso atrás y lo dejó entrar. Cuando cerró la puerta, Harry no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Saltando rápidamente hacia Snape, presionó a Snape hacia la puerta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Con un fuerte suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en el amplio pecho y cerró los ojos. Presionó su mejilla contra el material áspero y susurró:

-Te extrañé...

Suspiró nuevamente y luego inhaló el maravilloso aroma de la canela y el sutil aroma de las hierbas. Harry se aferró al cuerpo fornido aún más fuerte y escuchó el fuerte corazón latir debajo del pecho de Snape.

-Te estuve esperando, pero no viniste - no pudo controlar la amargura que sin darse cuenta se deslizó en su voz. - ¿Por qué no me visitaste?

Snape, quien aparentemente estaba completamente sorprendido por el comportamiento de Harry, se tensó y se enderezó, pero no trató de alejarlo.

-Estuve ocupado, Potter - arrastró la voz perfectamente controlada. - De todos modos, no tenía ganas de empujarme a través de las multitudes que te asediaban - agregó agriamente.

Harry levantó su cálida mejilla del pecho del hombre y miró la boca estrecha y forrada y el cabello negro aterciopelado que rodeaba la cara pálida y tensa. Sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en la nariz prominente, que le parecía la nariz más bella del mundo.

-Te extrañé... tanto, Severus - repitió suavemente, mirando profundamente a los ojos del Maestro de Pociones, que lo estaban estudiando atentamente y destellaron con un brillo extraño al escuchar su nombre.

-No dramatices, Potter - dijo Snape fríamente. - Fue solo una semana, sin contar los pocos días que estuviste inconsciente.

Harry fue golpeado por un pensamiento repentino. Frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco del hombre, mirándolo con una mirada penetrante y sospechosa.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo desperté?

Vio la cara del Maestro de Pociones oscurecerse, como si estuviera enojado consigo mismo.

Harry ahora entendió.

-¡Así que estabas allí! - Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa alegre apareció en su rostro. - Pudiste haberme dicho.

Ahora la cara del profesor era como una nube de tormenta.

-Para satisfacer tu curiosidad, Potter, estaba trayendo pociones a Pomfrey - dijo Snape, con una voz tan indiferente como pudo, pero Harry estaba tan feliz que no creyó una sola palabra. O los motivos de Snape.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie - susurró fervientemente, sin siquiera tratar de dejar de sonreír.

-¿Pomfrey te dio una risita, Potter? - Gruñó Snape.

Harry no prestó atención al tono sarcástico del profesor. Recordó por qué vino aquí. Para agradecerle.

La sonrisa desapareció lentamente de la cara del niño. Snape frunció el ceño. Harry suspiró profundamente, estiró su brazo y tomó la mano delgada del Maestro de Pociones en la suya. Lo levantó y lo presionó firmemente contra su mejilla, acurrucándose en él y cerrando los ojos por un momento. El toque de los dedos fríos, envió un agradable escalofrío a través de su cuerpo.

-Gracias - dijo en voz baja, frotando su mejilla contra la palma. - Por salvarme la vida. - Abrió los ojos y miró la cara de Snape, que en este momento solo expresaba una profunda consternación. - Yo... no recuerdo mucho, pero Ron y Hermione me dijeron que no podía respirar, y tú... usaste algún tipo de hechizo curativo... me salvaste. - Harry apartó la mano de Snape de su mejilla y se la llevó a la boca, sin apartar los ojos de la cara del hombre. Los ojos oscuros lo miraban atentamente, y vio una chispa de emoción indeterminada allí. - Gracias, - susurró, bajando los ojos y besando suavemente las delicadas yemas de los dedos.

Una sensación muy agradable y cálida inundó su corazón. No importaba lo que había sucedido antes, no importaba cuánto había sido herido, todo eso ahora era irrelevante. Ahora tenía pruebas de que Snape se preocupaba por él. Lo había salvado. Expiaba toda su culpa, e incluso si Snape continuaba tratándolo mal; si continuaba lastimándolo, ninguna de esas heridas penetraría en su corazón, porque ahora estaba rodeado por un muro de fe muy fuerte y sabiendo que Severus se preocupaba por él. Realmente no importaba.

Ese conocimiento le dio a Harry la fuerza para comenzar la larga y ardua subida al corazón frío de Snape, que estaba rodeado de paredes aparentemente inexpugnables. Y tal vez algún día le ayudaría incluso a romper esas paredes. Cuando se volviera más fuerte y más firme... Quizás. 

Fue una esperanza.

Harry volvió a besar la mano fría, y cuando finalmente la soltó, sintió que le tocaba la barbilla y levantaba la cara. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Snape, brillando con un brillo extraño. Escuchó palabras pronunciadas en un susurro bajo y suave:

-De nada, señor Potter.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Snape retiró su mano y se enderezó.

-Pero hazme un favor y deja de sonreír tontamente, porque me temo que mis ojos ya no pueden soportarlo - agregó agriamente, y Harry pensó que nunca antes le había parecido tan burlón el comentario del Maestro de Pociones... dulce.

***

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? - Hermione preguntó cuándo se encontró con ella y Ron en la entrada del Gran Comedor más tarde esa tarde.

-Estoy bien - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Después del ataque, Hermione comenzó a comportarse peor que la Sra. Weasley. Ella lo mimó, lo cuidó y le preguntó constantemente sobre su estado de ánimo, aún recordando que, según ella, él debería haber permanecido en el hospital unos días más. Ron, afortunadamente, se puso de pie en su defensa, y casi siempre terminaba con la pelea habitual.

Nunca cambiarán, pensó con un cálido sentimiento de corazón.

A pesar de esto, Harry ya estaba planeando cómo alejarse de su protección. Realmente había querido hablar con Severus un poco más, antes, pero no pudo porque sus amigos lo habían estado esperando. Sin embargo, no podía tener suficiente de ese hombre. Por lo tanto, antes de dirigirse a encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, lo había molestado hasta que Snape finalmente acordó que podía venir a verlo por la noche, siempre que nadie lo viera escabullirse. No fue difícil. Harry tenía la capa de invisibilidad. Sin embargo, fue mucho más difícil engañar a los amigos, quienes, aparentemente, decidieron no perderlo de vista ni siquiera por un momento, como si temieran que Harry fuera atacado en la primera esquina que diera la vuelta.

-Pareces tenso, Harry - comentó Hermione, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué? - murmuró, algo sorprendido.

-Deja de atormentarlo - le gruñó Ron. Hermione respiró hondo, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero el pelirrojo agarró el brazo de Harry y lo llevó al Gran Comedor.

La mayoría de los estudiantes que ya estaban allí se giraron para mirar a Harry, pero no lo avergonzó. No esta vez. Esto no era nada nuevo. Se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, vio tres lugares libres en la mesa de Slytherin.

Él tragó saliva.

Los tres estudiantes sospechosos del asalto a él, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Sintió un escalofrío involuntario subir por su columna vertebral. Fue un sentimiento extraño saber que Malfoy y sus gorilas se habían ido, y probablemente nunca volverían. Un misterio sin resolver, sobre el cual las conjeturas y rumores se susurrarían durante mucho tiempo, circulando por todas partes, y eventualmente se convertirían en solo una historia.

Harry podría haberle preguntado a Snape si sabía algo al respecto, pero en el fondo, no quería saber la verdad. Lo único que importaba era que ahora estaba a salvo y, a juzgar por los rostros asustados de los Slytherin, podía adivinar que, en el futuro cercano, nadie se atrevería a ofenderlo o decir algo. No después de que tres de sus enemigos habían desaparecido literalmente en el aire.

Harry sintió una extraña satisfacción mientras lo miraban los ajenos ojos asustados. Pansy Parkinson se puso blanca como una sábana y, después de morderse el labio, inmediatamente se alejó.

-¡Harry! - Su atención se dirigió repentinamente a una caída de cabello dorado rojizo y una cara pecosa. - ¡Me alegra que finalmente se te haya permitido salir! - Ginny lo saludó. Ella saltó de su asiento y se paró frente a él, sonriendo ampliamente. - ¡No podíamos esperar tu regreso!

-Oh - tartamudeó. - Yo también estoy feliz.

-Debes tener hambre. No te molestaré - dijo suavemente. En ese momento, sus ojos vagaron sobre el hombro de Harry y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Harry se dio la vuelta y no vio nada más que un grupo de Ravenclaws, sentados en su mesa. Cho Chang le envió una sonrisa tímida. Algo sorprendido, él le respondió lo mismo y luego se volvió hacia Ginny. Sin embargo, ella ya había regresado con sus amigos. Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa hacia Ron y Hermione, respondiendo, en el camino, a los saludos y sonrisas que venían de todas partes.

Respiró hondo. ¿Por qué parecía que, después del ataque, todo había cambiado repentinamente? A Ginny le gustaba de nuevo, los Slytherins le tenían miedo, otros estudiantes eran más amables y Snape se preocupaba por él.

Él sonrió involuntariamente.

-¿Qué te hizo tan feliz? - Ron preguntó cuándo Harry se les acercó.

-Oh, nada, - respondió Harry, cayendo entre ellos y asintiendo y sonriendo a Neville. - Solo estoy... contento.

Sorprendente, qué giro ha tomado todo, pensó. Su vida había cambiado, parecía dividirse en parte antes del asalto y parte después. Como en... ayer y hoy.

Él sonrió para sí mismo otra vez.

Incluso la comida parecía mucho más deliciosa de lo habitual. Cogió un trozo de pollo, ignorando las protestas de Hermione de que no debería haber tomado una comida tan pesada.

Oh sí, "hoy" fue mucho más agradable...

*******

Después de la cena, les dijo a sus amigos que había ido al ala del hospital para tomar un medicamento y que tendría que pasar un poco de tiempo allí mientras entraba en vigencia. Por supuesto, se ofrecieron a ir con él, pero, afortunadamente, Harry logró persuadirlos de que lo dejaran ir solo, alegando que Madame Pomfrey prohibió a cualquiera que interfiriera. Cuando sugirieron verlo en la puerta del hospital, prometió que tendría cuidado y que, por si acaso, llevaría la capa de invisibilidad. Suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente se rindieron. Esperaba que pronto ya no lo seguirían a todas partes y se comportarían como si creyeran que estaba hecho de vidrio. Especialmente Hermione, que lo trataba como si tuviera cinco años y tuviera que vigilar cada paso que daba.

_“Lo siento por sus hijos_”, pensó Harry, cuando finalmente logró arrojarse la Capa de Invisibilidad sobre sí mismo y dirigirse a las mazmorras. Cuando pasó cerca del retrato de algunos magos, absorto en un juego de ajedrez, bostezó con tanta fuerza que se apartaron de él y miraron a su alrededor con ansiedad. Se sentía muy cansado y débil, pero encontrarse con Snape era lo más importante para él en este momento. Había estado pensando en eso toda la tarde y la noche, incluso cuando había estado rodeado por un grupo de sus compañeros de clase y amigos que habían pasado todo el tiempo preguntándole qué había sucedido realmente y si se había sentido bien.

Finalmente, bajando a las mazmorras, se paró frente a la oficina del Maestro de Pociones y, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, se abrió sola. Un poco sorprendido, entró. Atravesó la oficina vacía y silenciosa y llamó a la puerta de al lado. Cuando se abrió un poco, Harry vio a Snape sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro. La luz del fuego bailaba contra su túnica negra y reflejaba un brillo dorado en el pelo de ébano que le caía sobre la cara.

-Quítate la capa y cierra la puerta - dijo el hombre, sin levantar la cabeza del libro. Harry hizo lo que le habían pedido y, solo entonces, notó el pergamino en el regazo de Snape, en el que el profesor anotaba algo de vez en cuando. – Siéntate - le espetó a Harry. - Terminaré pronto.

El Gryffindor se hundió obedientemente en una silla al otro lado de una mesa. La cara de Snape estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Harry supuso que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, era probablemente en extremo importante y se sintió un poco avergonzado por molestarlo. Pero desde que vino aquí, y le costó mucho, no iba a irse tan rápido.

Harry suspiró suavemente, se echó hacia atrás y miró en silencio las crepitantes llamas. El cálido resplandor que emanaba del fuego calentó su piel y se extendió por su cuerpo. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados por el sueño y no pudo mantenerlos abiertos a pesar de intentarlo.

Después de un tiempo, tuvo la sensación de estar acostado en una cama cálida y suave, y el fuego le cantaba canciones de cuna. Los colores y las luces estaban borrosos. Se mezclaron entre sí, llevándolo a una tierra de sueño maravillosamente cálida y pacífica.

*******

Todo era una espesa oscuridad, pero dentro de ella, algo comenzó a suceder. Una sensación extraña y agradable irrumpió en él, trayendo frialdad y emoción.

Un largo gemido escapó de su garganta.

Sintió un toque gentil y extremadamente agradable que hizo que su cuerpo se moviera alternativamente entre olas frías y calientes.

-Qué bueno... - susurró cuando logró localizar el toque.

Se sintió ponerse duro.

La oscuridad se dispersó gradualmente bajo la influencia de un sentimiento maravilloso, irradiando desde su vientre, haciéndolo tensarse.

El sueño se fue por completo, y Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos soñolientos, tratando de imaginar cuál era ese sentimiento. A través de la niebla que flotaba ante sus ojos, vio que su camisa estaba desabotonada.

Extraño, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en su ropa...

Miró hacia abajo y lo que vio hizo que un rubor ardiente apareciera en su rostro. Su pantalón estaba desabrochado y una mano pálida y delgada, con dedos largos, se apretaba alrededor de su pene. Se movía lentamente, enviándole más y más oleadas de placer abrumador.

Harry gimió, incapaz de evitarlo. Levantó su cara sonrojada y vio a Severus por encima de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida en sus delgados labios. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron, y los chistes traviesos y danzantes se mezclaron con la llama de la excitación.

-Despierte, señor Potter. - La voz baja y oscura hizo añicos la voluntad de Harry y envió chispas a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar dónde estaba y qué estaba sucediendo, porque la mano maravillosamente fría en su erección lo había privado por completo de sus sentidos.

Snape estaba inclinado sobre él, las ondulantes mangas de su capa negra cayeron de sus brazos, envolviéndolos a ambos, separándolos del mundo exterior.

Snape aumentó el ritmo, enviando los sentidos de Harry al techo. En un momento, la otra mano del hombre, que había estado descansando sobre el brazo de la silla, tocó el pecho de Harry, acariciando suavemente su piel. Harry cerró los ojos, sucumbiendo al suave toque, pero un momento después una corriente aguda y dolorosa corrió por su cuerpo, haciéndolo saltar, extrayendo un ronco gemido de su boca. Abrió los ojos y vio una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa en el rostro del hombre que se inclinaba sobre él. Snape se pellizcó el pezón y luego lo volvió a hacer. Harry gritó y su cuerpo se arqueó. Golpeó el sillón con la espalda, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Snape parecía divertirse torturándolo de esta manera, absorbiendo cada explosión de dolor y placer de su rostro ardiente. Otro pellizco lo hizo gemir en voz baja, saltando bruscamente.

Harry agarró a Snape por la parte delantera de su túnica y lo atrajo hacia sí, presionando su rostro contra su clavícula. De nuevo captó ese olor que le quitaba los sentidos. Él gimió y levantó un poco la cara para que sus labios estuvieran al mismo nivel que la oreja del hombre. Snape aumentó el ritmo nuevamente, apretando la erección de Harry aún más fuerte. Su mano estaba rozándose contra la piel roja e inyectada en sangre en la polla turgente, retorciéndose espasmódicamente y provocándola aún más, lo que llevó a Harry a hacer un gemido continuo y ronco.

-Sí... así... - jadeó en el oído de Snape, sintiendo que su cuerpo había dejado de escucharlo por completo y ahora solo seguía el ritmo de la mano acariciando cada vez más rápido. Su cuerpo, inmerso en la dicha, envió una señal a su mente borrosa, concluyendo que ya no podía soportarlo. Trató de contenerse, pero los golpes fueron demasiado rápidos, demasiado fuertes e insistentes. Los dedos pellizcando su pezón enviaron espasmos de placer, a través de su cuerpo angustiado, y el aliento caliente, rozando su hombro y un maravilloso olor a Snape, atacaban con éxito sus otros sentidos.

-No puedo... soportar... - gimió, o más bien sollozó en el oído del hombre. –Me voy a...

-...córrete - la voz profunda y seductora de Snape terminó por él. - ¡ahora!

Sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza sobre la cabeza de la polla de Harry, y en un golpe rápido deslizó su mano sobre ella, exprimiendo el semen blanco y pegajoso. Harry se puso rígido, sintiendo las erupciones ardientes en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si sus nervios estuvieran ardiendo y hormigueando y ardiendo, acumulándose rápidamente en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Escuchó un grito ronco y, solo después de que se hizo, se dio cuenta de que había salido de su propia garganta. Una tormenta de placer barrió sus sentidos y una parte distante de su mente comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez los recuperaría.

Finalmente se recostó en la silla, apenas capaz de respirar o abrir los ojos llorosos. Su corazón latía violentamente, y solo podía gemir mientras intentaba captar sus sentidos dispersos.

Snape todavía estaba inclinado sobre él, como si esperara pacientemente a que Harry viniera.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry finalmente logró captar su conciencia a la deriva y llevarla de regreso a su cuerpo. Tragó un par de veces contra su dolor de garganta. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y vio una oscura, retorcida, media sonrisa en la cara del Maestro de Pociones y el recuerdo de una situación similar, que había tenido lugar hace algún tiempo, vino a su mente.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Miró directamente a los ojos brillantes que estaban fijos en él y dijo suavemente: -Eso estuvo maravilloso, señor.

La cara de Snape cambió y sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Tratando de ser irónico, Potter? - gruñó el hombre, tratando de liberar su túnica del agarre del joven.

-Para nada - respondió Harry inocentemente antes de poder morderse la lengua. - ¿Cómo podría competir contigo?

Las comisuras de la boca del Maestro de Pociones se torcieron ligeramente y sus ojos brillaron. - Bueno, Potter... a veces puedes ser ingenioso. Creo que tendré que llevarte a este estado con más frecuencia... - sonrió burlonamente, y las mejillas de Harry se enrojecieron. Soltó la túnica de Snape y el calor agradable desapareció cuando el hombre se levantó, arrojando su capa hacia atrás. Bajó la vista hacia el joven medio vestido que yacía en la silla frente a él y la maravillosa sonrisa que aún permanecía en sus labios.

-Vístete. Tienes que irte a dormir.

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo. Intentó levantarse, pero sus músculos se negaron a cooperar. Finalmente, después de un par de intentos, logró componerse mientras Snape quitaba el libro que estaba sobre la mesa y mágicamente agregaba leña al fuego.

Bostezando, Harry sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad para arrojarla sobre sí mismo y, mientras lo hacía, palabras mal consideradas escaparon de su boca.

-Espero que esta vez nadie me ataque, porque estoy harto del ala del hospital, - bromeó, sonriendo. Pero cuando vio la mirada que Snape le dirigió, inmediatamente se puso serio. - Lo siento, fue una broma estúpida, - murmuró, apartando los ojos de la cara del hombre pensativo y mirando al suelo.

-Así que solo... - comenzó, señalando hacia la puerta, pero Snape lo interrumpió de repente con un tono agudo.

-Espera un momento, Potter - dijo, desapareciendo por un momento a través de la puerta que conducía a su habitación. Harry parpadeó sorprendido, pero obedientemente dejó la capa a un lado y esperó el regreso de Snape. Cuando lo volvió a ver, notó que sostenía algo brillante en su mano.

Snape se detuvo frente a él y le tendió una piedra sin pulir que parecía ser una esmeralda. Era del tamaño de una moneda.

-¿Qué es? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-Este, es un artefacto extremadamente raro, así que preferiría que no lo perdieras - dijo Snape en voz baja.

-¿Es para mí? - pronunció, mirando a Snape con genuina sorpresa, tomando la piedra de la mano del hombre y mirándola atentamente. La luz del fuego se reflejó a través de la gema, haciendo que pareciera que ardía desde el interior.

-Siempre debes llevarlo contigo, sin importar las circunstancias - explicó Snape, pero Harry ya estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Snape lo había salvado, había sido íntimo con él y ahora le había regalado una joya muy preciosa. No sabía por qué, pero el gesto inundó su corazón de calidez. Se mordió el labio, sofocando una sonrisa, y miró a Snape. Le habría agradecido de alguna manera... hacer algo especial.

_“La próxima vez te llevaré a tales alturas de placer, que te retorcerás incontrolablemente y gemirás mi nombre. ¡Lo prometo! Finalmente veré tu cara llena de placer y te escucharé gritar: ‘¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry, sí!’ Será maravilloso... ¡Merlín, estoy absolutamente loco por ti...!”_

Él sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

Una vez que regresó al presente, vio que Snape se había metido la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra similar. Harry vio como el hombre acercaba la joya a su rostro, mirándola cuidadosamente. Entonces, Snape levantó las cejas en un gesto de asombro infinito. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y sus labios se separaron ligeramente. Su habitual rostro pálido adquirió un tinte extrañamente cálido.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber si vio lo que creía haber visto. ¿Era que…?

Sin embargo, Snape frunció el ceño nuevamente, y Harry quedó paralizado por la penetrante mirada de los ojos de acero del hombre. Sintió calor. Al mismo tiempo, sintió que la piedra que sostenía en la mano comenzó a arder. Lo miró sorprendido y vio un brillante remolino de magia llenándolo, formando lentamente palabras.

Acercó la piedra y leyó la inscripción:

_“Bueno, Potter... Nunca sospeché de tales fantasías... Sin embargo, debo decepcionarte, porque nunca sucederá.”_

Una comprensión terrible llenó la mente de Harry, y sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él, haciéndolo balancearse ligeramente, inestable. Su rostro ardía como una antorcha. ¡Quería disolverse en el aire, hacer que la tierra se lo tragara entero, simplemente desaparecer! Sintió que había caído en un fuego furioso. Todo lo estaba quemando.

-Ésta piedra se usa para intercambiar pensamientos - dijo Snape. Su voz temblaba extrañamente, como si le fuera difícil abstenerse de estallar en carcajadas.

-¿No podrías haberme dicho eso antes? - Harry soltó, tratando de mantenerse firme sobre sus pies.

-Pude hacerlo - dijo Snape en voz baja con un leve asentimiento, - pero entonces ya no sería tan divertido.

La vergüenza había sido reemplazada por una oleada de ira que se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡Apuesto! - Harry siseó, empujando la piedra en su bolsillo con enojo, decidiendo no tocarla nunca más. - ¿Por qué me la diste? - exigió, tratando de sonar amenazador pero su voz se quebró.

-Así podrás avisarme si hay algún peligro - dijo Snape suavemente, sin apartar su mirada penetrante del Gryffindor.

La ira de Harry se evaporó de repente.

Snape le dio la piedra porque... ¡estaba preocupado por él!

-Tienes que apretarlo en tu mano y enviar un pensamiento. Mi piedra se calentará y siempre podré leer tu mensaje. Pero no debes mal usarlo. Conociendo tu imprudencia, Potter, querrás usarlo incluso en situaciones que no requieren mi atención.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Tal vez, de vez en cuando, Snape no se enojaría demasiado si él...

-¿Entendiste? - el hombre preguntó bruscamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias - dijo en voz baja, mirando como Snape escondía su piedra en su bolsillo. - Es muy bonita.

Snape lo miró fríamente.

-No se supone que sea agradable, Potter, se supone que es útil - gruñó. Ahora puedes irte.

Harry volvió a asentir, se echó la capa de invisibilidad y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, su mano involuntariamente buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la joya verde. Se detuvo y sonrió para sí mismo.

No pudo evitarlo.

Apretó la piedra, cerró los ojos y pensó:

_“Ya te extraño, Severus”._

*******

Oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry cruzó los silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección a las mazmorras. Le tomó solo dos días, y ya no podía soportar ir sin mirar esos hermosos ojos negros que habían esclavizado todos sus sentidos.

Al usar la piedra, logró forzar a Snape a reunirse con él. Después de todo, ya era domingo, el fin de semana. No tendrían tiempo para las reuniones una vez que comenzaran las lecciones de la semana. Harry le envió un mensaje a Severus sobre la urgente necesidad de verlo para hablar de algo muy importante.

Se trataba de la repentina pérdida de memoria que Hermione había estado sufriendo. Había olvidado preguntar la última vez, así que ahora se había convertido en una gran excusa para ver al Maestro de Pociones nuevamente. Sería capaz de matar a dos Pixies de un tiro.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Snape, miró alrededor del pasillo antes de decidir tocar. Pero tan pronto como su mano tocó la superficie de madera, la puerta se abrió instantáneamente para él. Cuando entró, escuchó un crujido a su lado. Se abrió otra puerta para él de la misma manera. Desconcertado, entró y vio a Snape sentado en una silla. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más fuerte, y la habitual sonrisa irresistible apareció en su rostro.

-Buenas noches, Severus - dijo en voz baja, quitándose la capa.

El hombre volvió la cabeza hacia él. Había una expresión de irritación en su rostro.

-Te dije que tienes que usar la piedra sabiamente - gruñó, sin molestarse en ser cortés o saludar a su invitado. - Si hubiera sabido que su poder se desperdiciaría en semejantes tonterías, lo habría pensado dos veces antes de dártela. - Apartó la cabeza de la expresión de sorpresa de Harry y miró las llamas. - ¿Pero qué más puedo esperar de ti, Potter? Eres tan imprudente como tu padre...

Harry se mordió el labio, tragando las amargas palabras de protesta. ¡No podía dejarse provocar! Solo quería ver a Snape. ¿Por qué el hombre tenía que complicar todo?

Cuando el Gryffindor no respondió, Snape lo miró de nuevo y soltó una mueca burlona: - ¿Qué es tan importante que hayas abusado de la piedra para decirme, Potter?

Harry no estaba seguro de si aún quería hablar con él. Acerca de todo. Pero ya estaba aquí...

-Quería preguntar... sobre Hermione - dijo en voz baja, bajando los ojos y mirando al suelo. - Parece que ha perdido algunos recuerdos - levantó la cabeza y miró directamente al hombre que lo estaba midiendo con una mirada amenazante. - Y me parece que tuviste algo que ver con eso.

-¿De Verdad?" - Los labios del profesor se curvaron en una mueca irónica. - ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? - Era una pregunta retórica, así que, sin darle tiempo a Harry para responder, gruñó, molesto. - ¡Por supuesto que tuve algo que ver con eso! Le lancé un Obliviate. Ella se atrevió a venir aquí para...- los ojos del Maestro de Pociones perforaron a Harry. - Chantajearme. Me pregunto ¿cómo descubrió la verdad…?

Harry miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de soportar la mirada que parecía atravesar su alma y arrastrar su culpa hacia la luz. - Este no es un tipo de juego, Potter. Si algo así sucede de nuevo... ¡Convertiré tu vida en un infierno! - sus ojos estaban helados. - ¿Lo entiendes?

Harry cerró los ojos, tragando la amargura que repentinamente inundó su garganta, y asintió.

-Excelente - respondió el hombre secamente, luego se levantó de su silla. - ¿Hay algo más de lo que te gustaría hablar conmigo?

Harry abrió los ojos y, en unos pocos pasos, se encontró al lado del hombre. Lo abrazó por la cintura. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

No quería que Snape se comportara así. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que todo entre ellos fuera igual que el otro día.

-Lo siento, - susurró suavemente, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Snape. Sintió al hombre ponerse rígido de repente e inhalar, pero Snape no lo apartó. - No volverá a suceder. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

Suspiró profundamente y se congeló, incapaz de decir nada más.

Haría cualquier cosa para hacer que las cosas fueran, como la última vez... pero ¿era posible? ¿O Snape le había mostrado su lado más suave solo porque se había sentido culpable? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que había pagado la deuda y había decidido tratarlo como antes? ¿Como si no le importara en absoluto?

Pero Snape le había dado la piedra. Estaba preocupado por él. Debe significar algo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Harry se apretó aún más, aferrándose al cuerpo frío, queriendo calentarlo con el fuego ardiendo dentro de él. Quería derretir esa capa de hielo que rodeaba a Snape y su corazón. ¿Tal vez si continuaba calentándolo, gradualmente, pacientemente, con el tiempo, tal vez entonces finalmente lograría romper el frío helado y llegar al calor oculto tan profundamente dentro?

Sintió los constantes latidos del corazón de Severus contra su mejilla, escuchó su respiración profunda y tranquila. Estaba feliz de poder abrazarlo. Que había logrado atravesar lo suficiente para que Snape ya no lo alejara. Todavía no le devolvió el abrazo, pero al menos dejó que Harry se acurrucara y disfrutara todo lo que quisiera. Incluso mientras siente la indignación y la ira.

Harry finalmente sonrió para sí mismo. Sintió una paz fluir dentro de sí mismo, calentando su corazón, dándole la esperanza de que su calor pudiera disolver esa barrera.

Fue un momento perfecto.

De repente, el cálido silencio envuelto alrededor de ellos fue perturbado por un viento frío. El corazón de Severus latía con fuerza, su respiración se aceleró y un siseo escapó de su boca.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró la cara del hombre, retorcido de dolor.

-Qué feliz - no logró terminar la pregunta. Un apretón de hierro sobre sus hombros lo empujó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que tropezó y casi cayó. Lloró, balanceándose, y siseó de dolor cuando golpeó la silla con la pantorrilla. Después de recuperar el equilibrio, miró a Severus con sorpresa.

El hombre sostenía su antebrazo izquierdo y su rostro estaba distorsionado por el esfuerzo. Parecía que estaba luchando contra algo.

Harry entendió de inmediato.

-Es Voldemort - pronunció, su voz se quebró ligeramente con profunda preocupación. - ¿No es así?

Snape levantó la cabeza. Al ver los ojos oscuros del hombre, Harry se estremeció.

-Sal de mi vista, Potter, - gruñó una voz más fría que el hielo. Los ojos de Snape estaban llenos de ira, su rostro tenso solo expresaba furia. Pero Harry no podía moverse. Estaba encerrado en su lugar y miraba al hombre, sintiendo la frialdad filtrándose en él, destruyendo el calor que se había acumulado.

-¡No solo eres tonto, sino también sordo! - Las palabras golpearon bruscamente el corazón de Harry. En los ojos de Snape acechaba algo amenazante, oscuro y peligroso. Harry se estremeció y finalmente logró retroceder unos pocos pasos. Todo a su alrededor parecía sumergirse en la oscuridad.

-¿Me escuchaste, Potter? ¡Sal de aquí! - El ardiente odio en esos familiares ojos negros hizo que las piernas de Harry se doblaran debajo de él. Quería darse la vuelta y correr, pero apenas logró llegar a la silla a su lado y se dejó caer. Miró aterrorizado el rostro ceniciento, retorcido de ira; Los ojos oscuros como el hielo. Snape repentinamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo puso de pie. Los largos dedos apretaron el brazo de Harry dolorosamente, como garras clavándose en su carne. Harry fue medio tirado, medio arrastrado hacia la puerta que conducía a un pasillo. Snape lo echó con tanta fuerza que Harry apenas pudo aguantar mantener sus pies debajo de él. Golpeó la pared opuesta cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Una vez que Harry recuperó el equilibrio, se dio la vuelta y miró a la puerta.

Por unos momentos lo miró fijamente, incapaz de cualquier reacción externa, pero por dentro estaba asustado y sorprendido. Su hombro palpitaba dolorosamente donde Snape lo había agarrado.

Recordó la mirada odiosa dirigida a él.

Un viento helado apagó la última chispa brillante de calor dentro de él. Fue capturado por el frío.

La parte más dolorosa fue el hecho de que esta vez no había nada que lo calentara...

...y eso podría derretir el hielo.

"Muestra algo de emoción" by Celine Dion.


	16. Pesadilla

_“Arrastrándose en mi piel,_  
_Estas heridas no curarán, _  
El miedo es cómo me caigo,  
Confundiendo lo que es real”

Harry miró la gema que sostenía en la mano. Era media noche y todavía estaba acostado en la cama, incapaz de dormir.

No podía entender a Severus. Probablemente nunca lo haría.

A veces Snape era bastante amable con él: le permite abrazarlo, no lo mira con disgusto, mientras que lo más importante, es que la presencia de Harry de alguna manera lo hacía un poco... más suave. Pero entonces todo cambiaría de repente. Snape podía, de inmediato, cambiar con tanta furia, que parecía que no podía controlarse en absoluto.

Se sentía herido.

Harry cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar el odio desenfrenado que había visto en los ojos de Severus. El Maestro de Pociones lo había mirado como si Harry fuera su mayor enemigo. Como si fuera el culpable de todos los males del mundo; de todas las cosas malas que sucedieron en su vida. El niño no podía entender por qué. ¿Qué le pasaba? Después de todo, no hizo nada malo...

Snape aparentemente recibió una llamada de Voldemort cuando Harry lo había estado abrazando. ¿Pero por qué había caído en tanta ira? Como si de repente odiara a Harry, no queriendo tener nada que ver con él. Como si el Gryffindor hubiera sido culpable de algo. ¿Pero de qué?

Harry apretó la piedra en su mano, cerró los ojos y luego envió el mensaje, tal como lo había estado haciendo todas las noches desde que recibió la joya:

_“Buenas noches, Severus”._

Era algo pequeño de hacer, y probablemente solo enfurecería a Snape porque Harry, nuevamente, estaba haciendo mal uso de la piedra. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Al menos de esta manera podría darle una señal de que todavía estaba cerca, pensando en él, y no se detendría... pase lo que pase.

*******

Harry estaba ansioso por la clase de Pociones del lunes y reunirse con Snape. Sin embargo, terminó decepcionado: Snape lo trató muy mal y parecía estar de mal humor.

Harry no podía estar seguro, pero pensó que era culpa de Voldemort. ¿Quizás comenzó a sospechar que Snape era un espía? ¿O tal vez estaba enojado con él por no haber realizado alguna tarea? Severus nunca había mencionado su segundo trabajo, y Harry nunca se atrevería a preguntarle al respecto, pero la ardiente curiosidad no le dio paz, inventando nuevas y más y más improbables opciones.

Harry estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que había estropeado por completo su elixir y 'recompensado' por eso con comentarios extremadamente desagradables y una pérdida de puntos de la casa. Como si Snape no entendiera que Harry podría tener que ponerse al día. Como si no le importara en absoluto. Le dijo que aprendiera todo lo que habían estado haciendo mientras estuvo ausente para la próxima lección. Snape fue malo con todos ese día, incluidos los Slytherin, pero probablemente, sobre todo, su ira estaba dirigida a Harry. 

El chico se prometió a sí mismo que ya no haría nada que pudiera arrojar sospechas sobre él y Snape. Juró que se comportaría como si no le importara, pero no fue fácil. No, cuando Snape estaba parado sobre él, reprendiéndolo por ser un tonto, un mocoso arrogante que pensaba que todo era sobre él, y el mundo entero estaba listo para someterse a su incompetencia y a una opinión sobrevalorada de sí mismo. Debería haber dominado durante mucho tiempo las lecciones que se había perdido, porque nadie lo esperaría y lo guiaría de la mano, incluso si fuera el Golden Boy que se puso por encima de todos, creyendo que era mejor que los demás y que tenía otros derechos.

Todo este tiempo Harry estaba sentado con los ojos fijos en el caldero, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y sus uñas se clavaron dolorosamente en sus palmas. La ferocidad con la que Snape le reprochaba fue tan grande que Harry comenzó a preguntarse seriamente si era solo un juego, o si el hombre hablaba en serio.

Pero, no parecía un juego en absoluto...

Después de la lección, Harry estaba realmente orgulloso de haber podido soportar todo eso. Sabía que debería estar agradecido por las palabras que se había estado repitiendo constantemente: 'Me salvó. Él se preocupa por mí. No importa lo que diga y haga. Sé que se preocupa por mí.

Por la tarde, le envió a Severus un mensaje:

_“¿Puedo ir esta noche?”_

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

Le molestaba, pero trató de explicarse a sí mismo que Snape podría estar ocupado, no teniendo tiempo para devolverle el mensaje. Aun así, se sorprendió metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y apretando la piedra, comprobando si no emitía calor, lo que podría no sentir por casualidad.

Al anochecer se había convertido en un manojo de nervios y había enviado otro mensaje.

_“¿Estás enfadado conmigo?”_

Pero, de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta. Intentó estudiar junto con Ron y Hermione, pero hizo oídos sordos a todas las conferencias y explicaciones de Hermione. No podía concentrarse en nada. Seguía esperando una respuesta o alguna señal, pero no llegó nada.

A última hora de la noche, cuando estaba acostado en la cama y no podía esperar más, Harry cerró los ojos y le envió a Severus el último mensaje del día:

_“Buenas noches, Severus.”_

El martes pasó muy rápido para él, principalmente en anticipación de los mensajes de Snape. El profesor no estaba en las comidas y Harry comenzó a tener pensamientos inquietantes de que tal vez le había pasado algo. Afortunadamente, pedirle ayuda a Luna: hoy el quinto año tenía Pociones, y Snape estuvo presente en la lección, como siempre. Calmó a Harry un poco.

Mientras hablaba con Luna, sucedió algo extraño. Tonks se acercó a ellos y le preguntó a Harry cómo se sentía y si podía hacer frente a las lecciones. Ella dijo que estaba preparando algo increíble para ellos para las clases de mañana. Harry, conociendo sus métodos inusuales, solo podía tener miedo de lo que ella había inventado, pero sonrió y respondió cortésmente que lo estaba esperando. Luna entonces hizo algo inesperado. Sacó una carta de su bolso y con las palabras "quería dártela antes, pero siento que constantemente me estás evitando", se la entregó a Tonks. Nimphadora se sonrojó, rápidamente tomó la carta y la guardó en su maletín, como si quisiera ocultarla lo antes posible y olvidarse del incidente. Miró a Harry, que pretendía estar mirando en otra dirección, y luego regañó a Luna con una mirada. Pero la niña solo sonrió inocentemente e inconscientemente en respuesta. Puede que Harry no haya sido un observador tan cuidadoso e inteligente como Hermione, pero no tuvo problemas para leer la mirada de Tonks: 'Hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¡Sin testigos!

Cuando la profesora se fue, el Gryffindor abrió la boca para preguntarle a Luna qué estaba pasando, pero la Ravenclaw le sonrió soñadoramente y suspiró:

-Qué hermoso día, ¿no te parece? - Y luego se desvió por el pasillo, saltando y tarareando una alegre canción en voz baja. Harry miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado con pesadas nubes grises de las cuales caía lluvia sin cesar.

-De hecho, muy hermoso... - murmuró para sí mismo, mirando la espalda de Luna desapareciendo de la vista y sin comprender nada. Decidió preguntarle a Hermione cuando la vio. Ella era la experta en sacar conclusiones de las observaciones del comportamiento humano.

Pero la falta de respuesta a los mensajes que le había enviado a Severus lo llevó a tal estado que lo olvidó por completo.

Por la noche, su mano se apretó involuntariamente sobre la piedra, enviando:

_“Te extraño”._

Más tarde, Harry estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberlo hecho. Estaba molestando a Snape como una chica que se había enamorado perdidamente. Y no era ni una niña, ni se había caído... Se sonrojó, incapaz de pensar en sí mismo, en Snape y en la misma oración, y decidió que ya no lo molestaría. Si Snape elegía ignorarlo por razones desconocidas, Harry haría lo mismo. O al menos lo intentaría.

Si Snape no tenía nada más que desprecio por él, era asunto suyo. Ya no iría corriendo tras él, como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer. ¡Basta de esto!

Era tarde, pero Harry no podía dormir. Estaba girando de lado a lado porque algo todavía lo estaba molestando. El silencio que reinaba en la habitación, roto solo ocasionalmente por los ronquidos de Ron o Neville, lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba mal. Pensamientos sombríos y aterradores habían estado acechando allí, y ahora salían de su escondite, atacándolo, hundiendo sus largos y afilados dientes en él, quitándole la confianza en sí mismo y la paz.

_Ya no quiere conocerte. ¿Por qué necesitaría a alguien como tú? Ya te ha follado. Ya no te necesita. Él ha satisfecho sus deseos. Ahora buscará a alguien más..._

Harry apretó su mano sobre una piedra verde. La suavidad de la joya estaba alejando a los monstruos, curando heridas; protegiéndolo

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los colmillos desgarrados retirarse de su mente.

_Buenas noches, Severus._

*******

La fría oscuridad estaba en todas partes. A pesar de las sombras predominantes, las rocas desnudas y los mechones de hierba que crecían aquí y allá eran claramente visibles en la luz aterradora y fría que no tenía ninguna fuente. Parecía flotar en el aire. El paisaje parecía uno durante la luna llena, solo que esa luna no existía. No había nada más que un pequeño pedazo de tierra en el que Harry estaba parado. Cuando continuó mirando, todo desaparecía en el vacío oscuro y el silencio ensordecedor.

De repente, una risa fantasmal, fría y alta llegó a sus oídos. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de localizar su fuente, pero al mismo tiempo, uno nuevo vino del otro lado. Ahora estaba bajo y ronco. Pronto, esas risas resonaban en todas partes a su alrededor, mezclándose entre sí y rebotando en su mente, cada vez más fuerte. Causándole dolor. Se cubrió las orejas, pero no sirvió de nada. Seguían aumentando de volumen, como si resonaran en el vacío y regresaran en ondas posteriores.

De repente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. Estaba de pie en medio de un círculo, rodeado de figuras altas, de capa negra, fusionándose en una oscuridad que lo abarcaba todo. Como sombras materiales. Sus caras estaban cubiertas con máscaras blancas en forma de calaveras, pero una de ellas no la tenía. La cara de Voldemort se contorsionó con una sonrisa cruel y triunfante, escalofriante y llena de satisfacción cuando la risa brotó de su garganta.

Harry se estremeció involuntariamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pero algo no estaba bien. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió que le faltaba ropa. Estaba parado frente a ellos completamente desnudo. A pesar del horror, su rostro se sonrojó. La risa se intensificó aún más. Su fuerza rasgó las orejas del niño, lo empujó hacia la oscuridad y lo aplastó. Harry se agachó y cayó de rodillas, temblando de miedo, frío y vergüenza.

¿Qué iban a hacer con él? Estaba aquí solo, sin varita, nada para defenderse. Lo matarían... Era seguro.

¡Snape! ¡Tenía que hacerle saber! ¡Tenía que usar la piedra! ¡Severus ayudaría! ¡Severus lo salvaría! ¡Tal como lo había hecho la última vez! ¡No lo dejaría morir aquí!

De repente, una comprensión aterradora se precipitó en su mente. Él estaba desnudo. Le habían quitado la ropa. ¡La piedra estaba allí! No podría avisarle...

Cerró los ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas tratando de llenarlas.

¡No quería morir aquí! ¡Ahora no! No estaba preparado para eso. Tantas cosas aún estaban ante él... no quería que terminaran. Solo quería vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debe morir? ¡Él no quería!

Y entonces lo escuchó. La voz de Severus en su cabeza:

_Esta vez nadie te salvará, Potter._

Su corazón latía con miedo, como atravesado por una daga helada, explotando de dolor. Él gimió y abrió los ojos. Vio sangre en sus manos: fluía sobre su cuerpo, cálida y pegajosa, en pequeñas corrientes al principio, luego creció en volúmenes. No sabía de dónde venía. Trató de limpiarlo de sus hombros, pero solo se lo untó. Tenía un color oscuro, cereza, casi negro. Su mano dejó rayas rojas en el hombro, que casi de inmediato desaparecieron bajo la enorme ola de sangre que fluye. Se le estaba yendo por la cabeza, pegándose el pelo, cayendo en las orejas y la nariz. El icor cálido que consumió su cuerpo hasta tal punto que no quedó ningún fragmento seco. La sustancia viscosa oscura, roja y fluida que fluye sobre su piel comenzó a inundar sus ojos y a invadir la boca. La risa se hizo aún más fuerte. Todo el mundo comenzó a girar, y él estaba en el centro de un vórtice. Débil, indefenso y desnudo. Intentó gritar, llorar por ayuda, pero ningún sonido pudo escapar de su garganta. No podía ver mientras la sangre inundaba sus ojos por completo. ¡No podía respirar! Tan pronto como abrió la boca, la sangre se derramó por su garganta hasta su nariz. Se estaba ahogando, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar su rostro para protegerse de la asfixiante y espesa sustancia pegajosa.

Entonces, la voz de Voldemort, fría como el hielo, rompió la risa hueca:

-Tengo mucha sed, mis amigos... Es hora de comenzar la fiesta...

Harry quería gritar, pero la sangre le había llenado la boca, haciéndolo imposible. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento, amordazado sin poder hacer nada. Su cuerpo se sacudió con convulsiones, y cayó de espaldas, retorciéndose, incapaz de defenderse del mar de sangre que lo inundaba.

Con el último aliento de conciencia sumido en la agonía, sintió que sus manos agarraban algo. Lo atrajo hacia sí, tratando de cubrirse la cara. El sonido de la tela desgarrada lo sacó del abismo. Con un sonido sibilante, introdujo el aire en sus pulmones doloridos y los alivió. Harry abrió los ojos y vio la cama con dosel encima de él. Sostenía en las manos un velo roto que rodeaba su cama. Apenas podía respirar el aire deseado, permaneció en silencio por un momento, esperando que sus nervios se calmaran un poco, y su mente comenzó a funcionar correctamente nuevamente.

Había sido un sueño.

Sin embargo, no dio un suspiro de alivio. Respiraba con dificultad y el sudor le caía por el cuerpo tembloroso. Máscaras blancas y la cara de Voldemort, deleitándose con su sufrimiento, todavía giraban ante sus ojos, y una risa cruel y desgarradora resonaba en sus oídos. Algo enorme, agrio y amargo le había bloqueado la garganta.

La habitación ya estaba brillante, tenía que ser de día, pero los ojos de Harry solo vieron su cuerpo, cubierto de sangre. Se miró las manos, pero no lo vio. Sin embargo, no le dio la tranquilidad. ¿Por qué sentía que todavía estaba allí, simplemente invisible?

Saltó de la cama. Su cuerpo temblaba y se sintió enfermo. Cuando se enderezó para sentarse, su estómago protestó violentamente. La enfermedad se intensificó y Harry se cubrió la boca rápidamente. El feo y amargo sabor del vómito le subió a la garganta. Se las arregló para detenerlo, pero sabía que no por mucho tiempo. Se apresuró a ponerse la ropa. Neville y Ron aún estaban dormidos, sumidos en sus dulces y agradables sueños, cuando Harry salió corriendo del dormitorio al baño. Había logrado llegar allí en el último momento, inclinándose sobre el lavabo y vomitando. Cuando terminó, todavía sentía que su estómago estaba siendo atacado por espasmos violentos, a pesar de que no quedaba absolutamente nada, excepto la bilis dolorosa que había surgido al final. Agotado, hizo gárgaras con agua fría y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía terrible. Su rostro estaba pálido como una sábana, sus ojos hundidos e inyectados en sangre, sus labios azules. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas. Su cabello, sudoroso y despeinado, sobresalía en todas las direcciones. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con temblores incontrolables. Sintió que su apariencia ciertamente se ajustaba perfectamente a su estado actual. Estaba tan débil que apenas podía permanecer de pie, con las rodillas dobladas debajo de él.

Al principio pensó en ir al ala del hospital, pero estaba casi seguro de que Pomfrey lo acostaría inmediatamente y se quedaría allí por una semana. Luego pensó en alguien más que pudiera ayudarlo, porque tenía muchas pociones curativas. Harry no podía ir a clases en tal condición, y una mayor ausencia no lo ayudaría a ponerse al día. Además, prefería mantenerse ocupado. Temía que si estaba solo, obligado a pasar el día en la cama, los recuerdos aterradores del sueño regresarían e inundarían su mente nuevamente, quitándole el aliento y la cordura. Temía eso sobre todo. Por lo tanto, sin dudarlo mucho, sacó la piedra de su bolsillo, la apretó en su mano, cerró los ojos y pensó:

_“Necesito una poción calmante. ¿Podrías por favor darme una, tan pronto como sea posible? Es muy importante. Por favor.”_

No sabía si Snape iba a responder. Lentamente, comenzó a perder la esperanza de que Snape leyera los mensajes, pero valió la pena intentarlo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando comenzó a colocar la joya en su bolsillo, de repente sintió el calor que emanaba de él, que casi le quemó la mano. Sorprendido por la rápida respuesta, Harry levantó la piedra a sus ojos y leyó:

_“Venga a mi oficina. Ahora.”_

Parpadeó varias veces, completamente sorprendido por la velocidad con la que había recibido una respuesta. Suspiró aliviado y volvió a meter la piedra en el bolsillo con mano temblorosa. Después de enjuagarse rápidamente la cara con agua fría, se dirigió a las mazmorras.

El castillo todavía estaba tranquilo y vacío a esta hora temprana, por lo que Harry logró llegar a la puerta de la oficina del Maestro de Pociones sin ningún problema. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tocar. La puerta se abrió de repente y allí estaba Snape. Al ver el estado en que se encontraba Harry, levantó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de cualquier comentario, se hizo a un lado sin decir una palabra y lo dejó entrar.

Harry realmente trató de no temblar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su respiración era dura y superficial y todavía estaba pálido. Sabía que debía verse como algo que el gato arrastraba, pero no quería hablar de eso. Snape abrió la boca como para preguntar qué había pasado, pero Harry fue más rápido:

-Lamento molestarte, pero realmente necesito este elixir - dijo con firmeza, aunque con una voz algo temblorosa. - No deseo explicarlo ahora. ¿Me lo darás?

Estaba sorprendido por la agudeza de su voz. Snape frunció el ceño.

-Espera aquí, Potter - escupió severamente, y luego caminó hacia uno de los estantes. Regresó un momento después con un pequeño vial en la mano. El fluido tenía un cálido color rosa. - No más que un sorbo - dijo, y se lo entregó a Harry, quien murmuró un agradecimiento, sacó el tapón y, sin dudarlo, tomó dos sorbos. Él sabía la dosis. Sabía que en un estado en el que estaba ahora, uno no era suficiente.

El líquido era dulce y cálido. Se vertió en su garganta, casi de inmediato trayendo calma relajante a sus nervios y tembloroso cuerpo. Comenzó a relajarse, y los problemas junto con las preocupaciones fluyeron lentamente y se derritieron en un calor agradable. La sangre del sueño, que había tenido ante sus ojos todo este tiempo, desapareció. Suspiró, tomando aire profundamente en sus pulmones. Harry sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, y lentamente dejó de temblar. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Snape lo miraba pensativo desde los párpados medio cerrados.

Harry bajó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta avergonzado.

-Gracias - repitió en voz baja. - ¿Puedes darme también la... Poción para dormir? - preguntó, mirando al hombre. Los ojos del Maestro de Pociones parecían comprender. Harry se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Ven por la noche, Potter, y la conseguirás. Después de la cena - dijo el hombre secamente. Harry asintió y le ofreció la botella a Severus. - Guárdala. Todavía puede ser útil para ti - dijo Snape.

El Gryffindor asintió nuevamente.

-Entonces... me voy. El desayuno comenzará. No quiero llegar tarde...

¿Por qué estar en la compañía de Snape de repente se había vuelto tan duro y estresante para él? ¿Fue por cómo Snape lo había tratado últimamente? ¿Fue porque lo había ignorado por dos días? O... ¿quizás por lo que había escuchado en su sueño?

Harry tragó saliva.

Quería preguntarle sobre tantas cosas... pero no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo. ¿Tal vez podrían hablar por la noche? Si Snape no lo echara de repente otra vez...

Se apartó del hombre que lo miraba con ojos penetrantes y pensativos, salió de la oficina y lentamente se arrastró de regreso a la torre para ponerse en orden antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

*******

La primera lección después del desayuno fue DADA. Harry tomó la botella de Poción Calmante con él, por si acaso. Se sentía bastante bien, pero no sabía si el nerviosismo y el miedo no volverían repentinamente al aula. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo funcionó la poción.

-¡Tengo algo inusual para ustedes por hoy, jóvenes! - Tonks gritó alegremente, caminando hacia el frente de la clase y tropezando por el umbral. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio y lanzó una mirada chisporroteante al umbral por haber tenido la audacia de querer darle la vuelta, agitó su varita en dirección a la pizarra, en la que aparecía la inscripción: _Legilimens._

-¿Alguien ha oído hablar de este hechizo? - preguntó ella, sonriendo alentadoramente. Hermione, sentada al lado de Harry, levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, Hermione? Quiero decir... - Tonks se sonrojó, -... ¿Señorita Granger?

-‘Legilimens’, es un hechizo para entrar en la mente de alguien y leer sus recuerdos.

-Magnífico. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se sonrojó de orgullo.

-No viene esto, en el plan de estudios - dijo Tonks, -así que no necesitan mirar en el libro de texto, señor... - vaciló.

-Thomas - respondió Dean con calma. Todos se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que el profesor todavía olvidaba sus nombres. Dean cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado.

Harry se sintió un poco incómodo. Sabía perfectamente bien qué era la Legilimancia y qué podía hacer. Todavía recordaba las lecciones humillantes con Snape el año pasado, cuando el profesor había estado entrando en su mente y observando todos sus recuerdos. Incluso los más personales. Y a pesar de los intentos de sacarlo de su cabeza, Harry no pudo defenderse.

Tonks no les dijo nada que Harry no supiera, pero los demás la escuchaban con gran interés. Probablemente pensaron que era mucho más interesante que atrapar algunas criaturas de fuego.

-Pensé que deberían saber sobre este hechizo, especialmente ahora, cuando estamos al borde de la guerra - continuó Tonks, aparentemente halagada y complacida de que por primera vez, todos escucharan con tanta atención. -Pero esto no lo es todo. También hay una segunda versión de este hechizo, casi olvidada, pero recientemente descubierta y utilizada con éxito por You-Know-Who y sus seguidores. Mucho, mucho más fuerte y mucho más peligroso. De hecho, el Ministerio consideró incluirlo en la lista de Maldiciones Imperdonables, porque sus efectos podrían ser terribles e irreversibles. Más que eso, es casi imposible luchar contra él. No hay contraataque, y lo único que puede salvar al mago sobre quién se lanza el hechizo, es la fuerza de su voluntad. Desafortunadamente, debe ser realmente enorme, y solo unas pocas personas lo tienen.

Harry levantó las orejas. Era algo nuevo. La maestra agitó su varita en dirección a la pizarra donde aparecieron dos palabras: _Legilimens Evocis._

-¿Alguien ha oído hablar de eso? - Preguntó Tonks.

La clase estaba tranquila. Ni siquiera Hermione levantó la mano.

Se observa una corriente de recuerdos, conglomerados juntos y mezclados. La persona que lanza el hechizo encuentra el recuerdo que le gusta y lo saca a la superficie. Se puede ver todo el tiempo que desee, también puede recordar todos los recuerdos y pensamientos relacionados con él. Si, por ejemplo, alguien quisiera saber qué piensa la otra persona de ellos, podrían elegir todos los elementos relacionados en la memoria y luego observarlos y escucharlos todo el tiempo que quieran. Es solo un ejemplo, ¡así que no deberías tener ninguna idea para lanzar este hechizo a tus amigos! Sabemos que You-Know-Who lo descubrió recientemente y ahora lo usa a menudo para obtener información interesante de sus prisioneros. Es una forma mucho más rápida y sencilla que Cruciatus, que se usaba anteriormente.

Todos los estudiantes escuchaban con gran atención, llenos de horror. Pensamientos desagradables comenzaron a circular en la cabeza de Harry, y perturbaron su paz. Tonks suspiró y continuó en un tono aún más serio:

-Pero eso no es lo más peligroso de este hechizo. Incluso si lo intentaras, nunca tendrías éxito, pero un Legilimens experimentado y poderoso puede manipular los sueños y cavar en los recuerdos de la víctima. Mientras que en teoría puedes cambiar el sueño. - el cambio de un recuerdo es, afortunadamente, prácticamente imposible. Solo se puede eliminar, de manera similar a un hechizo que conoces muy bien: Obliviate, pero no es todo. Puedes encarcelar a la víctima en su peor pesadilla y obligarla a experimentar una y otra vez. Una persona encerrada en su mente se convierte en una planta miserable, reviviendo, una y otra vez su peor pesadilla. Y nunca se librarán de ella. Cuando digo pesadilla, no estoy exagerando, selecciona el sueño más aterrador de la víctima y los encierra allí para siempre.

Harry sintió que palidecía. Recordó la sangre que lo inundaba y la risa que resonaba en sus oídos. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago se apretó como si estuviera a punto de vomitar nuevamente.

-Disculpe - levantó la mano, temeroso de que sus síntomas anteriores volvieran. - ¿Puedo ir al baño?

Tonks lo miró y se estremeció.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¡Estás muy pálido, blanco como una sábana!

-Me siento enfermo - respondió suavemente, incluso cuando todo se oscureció ante sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, ve, ve. ¿Tal vez deberías escoltarte al ala del hospital?

-No, gracias - respondió, levantándose de su asiento, sintiendo las piernas doblarse ligeramente debajo de él. - Puedo manejarlo. Es solo... mi estómago débil.

Hermione y Ron ciertamente querían ir con él, pero logró detenerlos. Cuando se encontró detrás de la puerta del aula, con manos temblorosas, sacó el vial de líquido rosa de su bolsillo y tomó un sorbo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se encontró perdido en sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de Tonks todavía resonaban en sus oídos. Estar atrapado en la peor pesadilla... ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo atrapara en ese terrible sueño, para siempre? El solo pensarlo lo hizo estremecerse. Probablemente fue lo peor que se le podía hacer a otra persona. No le desearía ni siquiera a su peor enemigo...

Harry sintió el terror rodear su corazón como tentáculos fríos. Un miedo profundamente oculto, aguijoneándolo durante mucho tiempo, comenzó a salir a la superficie de su conciencia debilitada. ¿Y si esto le sucediera a él? Tonks dijo que Voldemort estaba usando ese hechizo... Harry sabía que su reunión era inminente. Todo el Mundo Mágico contaba con él. Era solo cuestión de tiempo cuando fuera arrojado al vórtice de la lucha, y cuando se encontrara cara a cara con el mago más peligroso de la historia, sabía que no tendría oportunidad de salir vivo de esto. Pero si moría... al menos se llevaría a Voldemort con él. La profecía era clara, ninguno podía vivir mientras el otro sobrevivía. ¿Significaba que los dos tenían que morir?

Suspiró profundamente y se apoyó contra la pared. Cerró los ojos, no queriendo admitir ese pensamiento para sí mismo.

No quería morir. No estaba preparado para eso. Todo el Mundo Mágico no pudo derrotar a Voldemort, ¿por qué lo haría él? ¿Porque tenía una cicatriz en la frente? Sí, todos esperaban esto de él. Hasta ahora, había estado dedicando todo a esta pelea, pero ahora estaba tan cansado. La muerte de Sirius solo lo había sellado. Nunca lo derrotaría. No pudo hacer nada. Él era solo un joven. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra alguien que era imposible de matar? ¿Por qué no podía ser un adolescente normal y vivir como todos los demás? ¿Por qué tenía que soportar esta carga sobre sus hombros? Dumbledore trató de protegerlo, pero el mismo Director había comenzado a parecer que necesitaba ayuda, él mismo. También fue presionado por todo esto, y sin embargo, era la única persona a quien Voldemort le tenía miedo. ¿Cómo podía él, Harry, enfrentarlo? Él solo quería... vivir. Quería estar con Severus. No preocuparse por la guerra, los ataques o su destino. Quería ser feliz, pero su destino había sido predestinado hace mucho tiempo... solo porque tenía una cicatriz en la frente.

Suspiró, abriendo los ojos y mirando al techo. Después de un momento, los volvió a cerrar.

Pero él lo haría. Él debe. No hay otra manera. Era su deber. Lo haría, ya que todos esperaban esto de él. Iría a la guerra, pelearía, aunque no sabía cómo... Y probablemente… morir.

Pero no todavía.

Ahora no.

La imagen de una sonrisa severa, retorcida y burlona apareció ante sus ojos. Los ojos negros lo miraban con deseo. Una calma llenó el corazón de Harry.

Aún no...

*******

La puerta se abrió al tocar la mano de Harry. Caminó cuidadosamente hacia la oficina, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Adivinando que Snape lo estaba esperando en sus habitaciones privadas, Harry siguió adelante. Esta vez la puerta no se abrió sola y tuvo que tocar. Cuando Snape lo dejó entrar, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué decir. ¿Este hombre siempre lo afectaría así?

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo suavemente:

-Yo... vine por la poción.

Snape lo miró severamente. Por la expresión de su rostro se podía leer que, aparentemente, se abstuvo de hacer un comentario malicioso en el último momento.

-Espera - escupió y fue a uno de los estantes. Regresó un poco después, sosteniendo un pequeño frasco en su mano. - Te lo daré, pero esta vez no debes beber más de un pequeño sorbo antes de acostarte. Ya deberías saber esto.

El Gryffindor asintió. Sabía la dosis, la habían estudiado recientemente. Tomó la botella y murmuró un gracias. Snape lo miró atentamente, pero Harry no podía mirarlo. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer. Quería quedarse y hablar con él... pero ¿cómo podría saber si Snape quería eso? ¿Quizás no quería su presencia? Y, sin embargo, Harry no podía preguntar directamente. Prefería la incertidumbre a la negativa. Era menos doloroso.

Se giró con un suspiro para irse, pero cuando tocó la manija de la puerta, escuchó la voz baja del Maestro de Pociones detrás de él:

-¿A dónde vas, Potter? Siéntate.

Parecía una orden, así que Harry retiró la mano y se dio la vuelta. Se sintió aliviado. Snape quería que se quedara. Era la primera buena señal que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Lentamente, caminó hacia la silla negra y se sentó cerca de la chimenea encendida. Severus tomó su lugar en la segunda silla y por unos momentos solo estaba mirando el fuego. El único sonido predominante en la habitación era el crepitar silencioso de las llamas. Finalmente, el hombre giró la cabeza hacia Harry y dijo en voz baja e inusualmente gentil:

-¿Qué soñaste, Potter?

El Gryffindor se estremeció, palideció y miró al hombre con miedo. Vio sangre otra vez. En su mente resonaron las palabras:

_“Esta vez nadie te salvará, Potter.”_

Era la voz de Severus. Frío, insensible, distante. Desconocido.

Al ver los ojos de Snape entrecerrarse, Harry giró rápidamente la cabeza y miró hacia el fuego.

-No quiero hablar de eso - dijo con dificultad para controlar su voz temblorosa.

-Potter... - comenzó el hombre, pero Harry lo interrumpió rápidamente, queriendo desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Severus? - preguntó, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara indiferente. Snape cerró la boca, pensó un momento, como si se preguntara si continuaría su examen de Harry, pero aparentemente se rindió, porque después de una pausa dijo:

-Maravilloso. Gracias a mí, Gryffindor finalmente cayó del tercer al cuarto lugar en la Copa de la Casa.

El sarcasmo que emanaba de su voz era casi palpable. Harry hizo una mueca.

-Felicitaciones - respondió sin dudarlo. -Pensé que, gracias a ti, hemos estado en el cuarto lugar durante mucho tiempo.

Snape parpadeó. Harry entendió lo que había dicho e inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado, pero también se sintió complacido de haber logrado sorprender al hombre. Un pensamiento extraño apareció en su mente: desde que comenzó a asociarse con Snape, se estaba volviendo más irónico y simplista. Después de todo, tenía que defenderse de alguna manera contra los ataques del hombre. El miedo y la ira que lo habían acompañado durante los últimos dos días ahora comenzaron a disminuir, y no se atrevió a detenerlo.

-¿Tal vez podrías darnos al menos un punto algún día? Harías historia en la escuela. ¿No quieres eso? - Harry continuó, balanceándose sobre una ola muy inestable e inestable que podría colapsar en cualquier momento, haciéndolo caer en profundidades oscuras. - ¿Tal vez Neville tendría un ataque al corazón por eso? Finalmente lograrías lo que has estado luchando durante todos estos años. - Se mordió la lengua solo cuando vio la mirada peligrosamente amenazante que el Maestro de Pociones le estaba dando.

-Cuidado, Potter. No olvides con quién estás hablando - arrastró las palabras, su mirada atravesando a Harry.

Harry miró al fuego y se sonrojó. Las ásperas olas se suavizaron y la amenaza de ahogamiento fue desviada.

-Lo siento - murmuró. - Es porque últimamente... - vaciló, tragó saliva y suspiró. Ya no quería andar por las ramas. Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. - ¿Por qué me tratas así? - él simplemente preguntó, mirando a Snape. - Durante dos días estuve esperando algún mensaje, pero decidiste ignorarme. ¿Por qué?

Snape apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Parecía que se preguntaba por la respuesta. Finalmente dijo con voz seca y tranquila, sopesando cada palabra:

-Tenía mis razones, Potter.

¡Había esperado otra respuesta!

-¡Siempre tienes tus razones! - Harry de repente cortó, su voz estalló en su garganta por la frustración. - ¡Y todavía no entiendo! Nunca sé lo que puedo permitirme sentir. No sé cómo reaccionarás. ¡Ni siquiera sé si puedo abrazarte ahora o si me alejarás! - Su voz vaciló. Se mordió el labio y miró el fuego. Después de un rato, la voz baja y fría llegó a sus oídos:

-No lo sabrás... hasta que lo intentes.

Harry miró a Snape. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y había un zumbido en sus oídos, pero el significado de estas palabras lentamente llegó a su mente. Estaba sorprendido por la conclusión que había hecho. ¿Snape acababa de... admitir que quería que Harry lo abrazara?

Así sonó.

Harry tomó una decisión. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia Severus y, aún un poco inseguro, se sentó de lado en su regazo. Rodeó el cuello del hombre con los brazos, se acurrucó la cara en la clavícula y suspiró profundamente. No fue empujado, eliminado o maldecido. Sintió el cuerpo de Snape endurecerse. Podía escuchar su rápida respiración. Estaba tan cerca... Cuando se presionó contra el hombre, su corazón se calmó. Se sintió seguro. Valía la pena luchar por esos momentos.

-Odio cuando me tratas así - susurró suavemente, frotando su rostro contra el cuello de Severus e inhalando el olor agridulce, que era el más intenso al costado de la garganta del hombre. Todo lo que hizo fue unilateral, pero fue suficiente para él. Por ahora.

Se acercó aún más y susurró:

-Te necesito mucho.

Por un momento, solo se escucharon sus respiraciones en la habitación. Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por la voz baja del Maestro de Pociones:

-¿Cuánto me necesita, señor Potter?

Como la hierba necesita lluvia para crecer. Como la tierra necesita sol para vivir. Como un hombre necesita aire para respirar, como un niño necesita a su madre. Como el mundo necesita ser rescatado por el Niño que vivió, que era su esperanza, un símbolo de fe.

-Puede que nunca podrás imaginarlo - respondió en voz baja. Apretó las manos sobre la túnica negra, sin querer dejarla ir nunca más. ¿Por qué no podría todo ser siempre ahora?

-Sostenme, por favor. - Las palabras mismas salieron de la boca de Harry, tan repentinamente y con necesidad.

Esperó, pero no pasó nada. Ninguna respuesta.

Harry finalmente se apartó un poco y buscó las manos de Severus, posadas en los brazos de la silla. Los agarró y los envolvió suavemente alrededor de su cintura. Levantó la vista hacia los profundos y oscuros túneles de los ojos del hombre, buscando... No sabía qué, pero estaba seguro de que lo reconocería cuando lo viera. Por una fracción de segundo algo brilló en ellos, pero no pudo ubicarlo. Permanecieron ilegibles y cerrados a él. La cara del hombre estaba tensa y sus labios se apretaron. Como si, a cualquier precio, Severus intentara cortarse; trasladarse. No permitir que Harry vea más profundo que el muro que lo rodea: poderoso, alto e inaccesible.

El chico soltó las manos de Severus y apretó los dedos sobre los hombros vestidos de negro. Suavemente, besó el cuello desnudo del hombre. Un momento después, Harry ya estaba besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, dirigiéndose a un lugar extremadamente sensible. Sus labios encontraron el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre y comenzaron a lamerlo y chuparlo. El cuerpo de Snape se puso rígido y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás. Harry escuchó un largo y desenfrenado gemido de placer. 

Sintiendo la emoción envolviéndolo, deslizó su lengua caliente en el oído y comenzó a penetrar completamente en el interior. Más tarde tomó el espacio detrás de él, alternativamente besando y lamiendo la piel salada. Una corriente familiar comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, zumbando en los oídos y haciendo que su corazón latiera muy rápido. Se besó más agresivamente, más fuerte y con más hambre. Quería probar todo. Escuchó a Severus s gemidos y respiración rápida. Sabía que ya estaba duro, y sintió que Snape aparentemente también lo estaba. Sus labios encontraron su camino hacia su cara. Besó cada milímetro de piel. La barbilla y las mejillas del hombre. Harry estaba abrumado por la pasión, la emoción y el calor. Ya estaba a media pulgada de la boca cuando, de repente, una luz de advertencia brilló en su mente. Jadeando, apartó la boca y miró los labios entreabiertos de Severus. Escuchó muy claro, la voz aguda y helada en su cabeza: apartó la boca y miró los labios entreabiertos de Severus. Escuchó muy claro, la voz aguda y helada en su cabeza: apartó la boca y miró los labios entreabiertos de Severus. Escuchó muy claro, la voz aguda y helada en su cabeza:

_“No te permití hacer tal cosa, Potter.”_

Los recuerdos volvieron abruptamente, de repente lo empaparon con agua fría y enfriaron su entusiasmo. La niebla que oscurecía sus ojos desapareció, y Harry vio que Snape lo miraba con sorpresa. Harry, sintiendo tristeza, bajó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo que Severus viera el dolor en sus ojos. Notó que las manos de Snape estaban nuevamente sobre los brazos de la silla: en un punto debió haberlas quitado. Aparentemente Snape no quería abrazarlo. Como si fuera demasiado difícil.

¿No podía hacer ni siquiera ese pequeño gesto?

Una chispa de desafío estalló en Harry. Si Severus decidió ser tan terco...

Harry se mordió el labio y se volvió. La emoción se evaporó, como enfriada por un disgusto frío.

-Es tarde - dijo en voz baja. – Me tengo que ir.

Era una mentira miserable. Se deslizó del regazo de Severus y lo miró. Los ojos del hombre estaban medio cerrados, las cejas fruncidas y su boca apretada. El fuego ardía en sus ojos, pero no era excitación. Esto fue fuego de ira y desilusión.

Harry tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba cerca de él, escuchó un gruñido silencioso:

-¡Potter!

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. La cara de Snape estaba pensativa. Parecía que quería decir algo, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo. Y probablemente ganó, porque se rindió, se lamió los labios y miró al fuego.

-Ven el viernes por la noche - dijo en voz baja, con una voz sin tono.

-Lo intentaré - dijo el Gryffindor, mirando una sombra que proyectaba la cara de Severus. Pero no miró a Harry, solo asintió con firmeza. Harry puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta. - Buenas noches, Severus. - Esas fueron sus últimas palabras al hombre antes de que abriera la puerta, pasara por la oficina y saliera al pasillo, donde finalmente pudo respirar profundamente.

Sentía que había estado luchando en una batalla muy dura y muy difícil. Él estaba cansado. Había luchado valientemente, pero fue derrotado. No consiguió lo que quería. Se quedó sin nada. Pero al mismo tiempo, Harry se sintió victorioso. Había dictado los términos. Cuando Snape no los había conocido, salió y lo dejó solo, excitado, pero insatisfecho. No se había roto, por lo que había podido darle una lección a Severus. Y el viernes, Harry descubriría si Snape la aprendió...

Él sonrió para sí mismo.

No lo habían tirado. Había decidido irse en el momento adecuado. Había salvado su orgullo, al menos esta vez. Ahora... Ahora, él triunfó.

Pero ¿por qué, a pesar de esto, se sentía tan... mal?

"Arrastrándose" by Linkin Park


	17. Intoxicación

17\. Intoxicación

_“Me das la razón._  
_Tú me das el control._  
Te di mi pureza.  
Mi pureza que robaste.  
¿Pensaste que no reconocería este compromiso?  
¿Soy demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta?  
Incienso rancio, sudor viejo y mentiras, mentiras, mentiras”.

Oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry caminó en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección a las mazmorras. Muchos pensamientos y recuerdos giraban en su cabeza.

El jueves, cuando Harry y sus amigos habían estado escribiendo ensayos sobre Historia de la Magia y Pociones en la biblioteca, Hermione descubrió un libro grande y polvoriento, que resultó ser una crónica escolar, con la lista de todos los estudiantes que asistieron a Hogwarts todos esos siglos.

Vieron fotos de un joven Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, los padres de Ron y Harry. Incluso de Dumbledore y McGonagall cuando eran adolescentes. Ron, al ver una foto de su Jefe de la Casa en la juventud, no pudo resistirse e incluso silbó con admiración - ¡Era una buena chica!, - Por lo que Hermione le dirigió una mirada altiva y asesina. Pero el hallazgo más notable para Harry, había sido ver fotos del joven Snape, en las cuales Ron no había dudado en lanzar una serie de comentarios maliciosos e insultos.   
Lo recordaba de la pensión, pero al verlo de nuevo, con la oportunidad de observar a fondo, Harry se olvidó por completo del estudio y descubrió que, a pesar de la “grasa” del cabello desordenado que le caía sobre la frente, no era grasiento como tal, sino un brillo sedoso que, incluso ahora, mantenía sobre su cabellera larga, y su cara hosca; Severus había sido un joven muy guapo. Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo extraño y misterioso, y la sonrisa burlona que contorsionaba su rostro, parecía transmitir a todos un sutil: "Los desprecio a todos".

Harry había sonreído para sí mismo. Severus siempre había sido así... Pero la fecha de nacimiento que apareció debajo de la foto le había llamado más la atención. Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que Snape tenía un cumpleaños en dos semanas. 

Cumpliría treinta y siete.

El corazón de Harry había latido con fuerza cuando de repente fue golpeado por esa gran diferencia de edad. Nunca lo había pensado antes, no le había importado en absoluto. Pero en ese momento, saber que su amante era mayor que él por veintiún años, lo había hecho sentirse consternado, avergonzado y excitado. Severus era un hombre experimentado y maduro, y Harry... bueno, solo era un adolescente que apenas estaba entrando en la edad adulta. Además, Snape era su maestro. Pero no lo hizo sentir incómodo, no, solo alimentó su ardiente deseo. Estaba haciendo algo prohibido, y fue... emocionante.

Pero no fue lo más importante. Harry a menudo se preguntaba qué le atraía del Maestro de Pociones. Varias veces le pareció que había descubierto la verdad, pero luego sus propios sentimientos lo refutaron nuevamente, y después de todo, todavía no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él. Severus era una persona fría, insensible, firme, fuerte, misteriosa, impredecible. No pensaba en Harry como el resto del Mundo Mágico; no lo miraba como el héroe, no lo engañaba ni lo consentía. Y sin embargo, parecía entenderlo. No hablaron mucho, pero Harry creía que podía contarle todo a Severus, sobre sus debilidades, sus miedos. Y Severus lo entendería. Y, a diferencia de los demás, no le daba palmaditas en la espalda y decía esas palabras vacías y sin sentido "Todo estará bien."

Además, Severus estaba... estaba... Harry no sabía cómo especificarlo. Este hombre estaba huyendo, empujándose y alejándose de él. Estaba dando algo, y cuando Harry comenzaba a disfrutar, lo estaba recuperando. Y Harry, voraz e insaciable, lo seguía para recuperarlo. Como una persona sedienta en el desierto a quien alguien le sugirió un vaso lleno de agua cristalina y clara, y cuando tomó un sorbo, se lo llevó. Como un niño que fue tentado por los dulces. Cuando probó un dulce, quiso más, por lo que estaba siguiendo a quien se lo dio con la esperanza de poder probar de nuevo, y tal vez algún día, eventualmente, lo obtendría por completo. Y luego, él sería feliz.

Pero ahora, para obtener los dulces, el niño comenzó a rebelarse, a oponerse, a pelear, a exigir, porque descubrió que los dulces le pertenecían... y tenía todo el derecho.

Así que Harry no iba a dar un paso atrás hoy. Estaba lleno de confianza. Si Snape no aprendió la lección, no dudaría en criticarlo.

Él sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho con su propio plan.

…

Después de haber llegado, Harry llamó. Las puertas se abrieron ante él y lo llevaron a las cámaras privadas del Maestro de Pociones. La sala estaba envuelta en silencio, iluminada solo con unas pocas velas y el resplandor parpadeante del fuego. Snape estaba sentado en su silla favorita, esperándolo. Delante de él, en la mesa, había algunas botellas. Cuando Harry se acercó, pudo leer sus nombres: Whisky, Gin, Ron, Martini.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

-¿Quieres emborracharme, Severus? - preguntó con diversión. - ¿Y luego me tomarás?

-Ambos sabemos que no necesitaría alcohol para eso - respondió el hombre con calma, mirando a Harry con atención. Harry, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, juró en silencio.

¡No, era él quien ganaría hoy!

Harry tiró a un lado su capa de invisibilidad con la decisión de que si no conseguía lo que quería, se iría. Sabía que pasar una agradable velada juntos estaría en peligro y lamentaría que se arrepintiera, pero no podía romper y capitular ahora. Porque en ese caso, nunca obtendría lo que buscaba, lo que deseaba. Sabía que había muchas cosas que Snape no podía compartir con él, pero que lo que quería esta vez podría darse, y decidió obtenerlo hoy.

Se acercó a Snape con una cara inocente, lo abrazó por el cuello y se sentó de lado en su regazo. Se dio cuenta de que Snape contenía el aliento y lo sintió ponerse rígido como una tabla por un momento, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Harry vio una expresión de irritación en el rostro de Snape, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

Se acurrucó la cara en la clavícula del hombre y suspiró:

-Te extrañé, Severus.

Harry sabía que no recibiría ninguna respuesta a eso, así que después de unos momentos de silencio, en el que el único sonido en la habitación era un fuego crepitante y sus respiraciones, susurró:

-¿Podrías abrazarme?

Se congeló con el corazón latiendo firmemente, esperando una reacción o respuesta. Un momento después llegó el segundo.

-¿Viniste aquí solo para bromear? - El perceptible sarcasmo en la voz de Snape hizo que Harry suspirara pesadamente, pero lo intentó por segunda vez. Se acercó y repitió su pedido:

-Abrázame, Severus.

Esta vez la respuesta llegó un poco más rápido.

-¿Qué te mordió, Potter? - el hombre gruñó.

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza. Él se enojó. Fue el último intento. No quería irse, ansiaba quedarse con él, pero no podía dejarlo ir.

Harry se separó de Snape y, mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre, lo estrechó con recelo y dijo con voz firme:

-_Quiero_ que me abraces.

La expresión de irritación apareció en la cara del Maestro de Pociones.

-¡Basta de esto, Potter! ¡Corta inmediatamente las tonterías! - siseó.

Harry sintió que había perdido. Una vez más, tuvo una sensación de desesperanza. ¿Alguna vez lograría ganar lo que quería? Comenzó a perder la esperanza de eso, pero no pudo cambiar su decisión. Debe hacer lo que se había planeado. Aparentemente Snape necesitaba otra lección...

Harry miró hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, incapaz de detener el dolor en su voz cuando dijo suavemente:

-Me tengo que ir. Tengo mucho que estudiar...

Se alejó, queriendo salir de las vueltas del hombre. Regresaría a su dormitorio. Él estaría maldiciendo a Snape, él mismo, su resolución y la terquedad del Maestro de Pociones. Pasaría esta noche solo, imaginando lo maravilloso que hubiera sido si no hubiera querido hacer lo imposible y obligar a Snape a abrazarlo.

Y luego sintió que los brazos lo envolvían, fuertemente, y lo empujó hacia atrás y lo presionó contra el cuerpo de negro.

La sorpresa rápidamente dio paso a una gran alegría y alivio. Él sonrió, presionando su mejilla contra el cuello de Snape y suspiró profundamente. ¡Severus realmente lo había abrazado! ¡Fue increíble! Justo ayer podría haber parecido imposible, ¡y hoy, se las había arreglado para luchar!

Acurrucado en los brazos de Severus, Harry se preguntó qué más podría obtener si fuera más obstinado. Era posible que, tal vez, con el tiempo... todo. De repente se sintió fuerte y confiado, y la avalancha de oportunidades se abrió ante sus ojos. Fue un pequeño paso, y probablemente todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, ¡pero valió la pena! Quizás, con cada vez, los pasos se harían más y más grandes... Y finalmente alcanzaría su objetivo... el corazón de Severus.

Suspiró nuevamente cuando las manos de Snape lo soltaron, y Harry pudo enderezarse. La expresión facial del hombre solo podía determinarse en una palabra: molestia. Pero Harry aún no pudo evitar la sonrisa de victoria.

-Severus, me abrazaste… - dijo con una falsa sorpresa. Observó cómo la cara del hombre cambiaba, sus ojos parpadeaban con deseo de asesinato.

-Si vas a llorar, Potter, no respondo de mí mismo - dijo entre dientes, tratando de salir de todo el incidente con la cara salva.

Una cara que ahora se parecía a una nube de tormenta.

Harry apenas se contuvo de reírse.

-Y ahora, ¿finalmente te levantarás y te sentarás en otra silla? - Snape gruñó, perforando el Gryffindor con una mirada aguda.

Harry dejó las piernas del hombre y, relajado, se dejó caer en una silla, tratando de no mostrar demasiada satisfacción. No quería irritar a Severus. Quería pasar una velada agradable con él.

-¿Qué quieres beber? - Preguntó Snape, abriendo whisky y sirviéndose un vaso de líquido ámbar.

-Errr... - murmuró Harry, mirando avergonzado las bebidas. Nunca había intentado algo así: la cerveza de mantequilla difícilmente podría llamarse alcohol. - Elige algo para mí - dijo, avergonzado de su inexperiencia. Snape lo miró con desprecio, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Escogió un Martini y vertió la bebida transparente de perlas en el vaso de Harry. El Gryffindor tomó la bebida en la mano, la miró con curiosidad por un momento y luego la probó. La bebida era dulce, con una sutil nota amarga y un calor que se derramaba sobre su cuerpo. Sintió calor y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Acostumbrado a beber cerveza de mantequilla con bastante rapidez, vació todo el vaso de una vez y, con el rostro sonrojado, miró a Snape con ojos brillantes.

-Woa - dijo con voz soñadora.

Snape rápidamente se llevó un vaso a la boca, como si tratara de abstenerse de resoplar de risa. No protestó cuando Harry se sirvió otra porción. Tranquilo bebiendo whisky, estaba observando las acciones del Gryffindor.

Harry se sentía cada vez más relajado. El calor que fluía por su garganta y se extendía por su cuerpo parecía eliminar sus problemas, sus miedos y su vergüenza. ¡Sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, incluso algo completamente imposible! Miró su segundo vaso medio vacío y sonrió. Le recordaba a la poción que habían estado elaborando recientemente.

-¿Es esto algo de la naturaleza de ‘Felix Felicis’ - preguntó con curiosidad, mirando la botella que estaba frente a él en la mesa. - Siento que estoy de... mucho mejor humor.

-No - dijo Snape en voz baja - esto es mucho mejor y más efectivo que Felix Felicis.

-Desearía poder tomar una botella de esto en mi dormitorio - se rió Harry. - Lo estaría tomando todas las noches.

-¿Y qué tipo de problemas te molestan por la noche, Potter? - Dijo Snape con un brillo en los ojos.

-Oh, hay muchos, pero no puedo decirte porque son demasiado personales - dijo el Gryffidor, sirviéndose un tercer vaso.

Snape observaba su progreso con calma, pero los ojos negros brillaban cada vez más.

-Me gustaría saber algo de ti, Severus - dijo Harry, recostándose en la silla y lanzando una mirada febril al hombre. -Solo estamos jodiendo. ¿No podemos hablarnos al menos una vez?

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron. Al ver esto, Harry frunció el ceño por un momento y miró su vaso. ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Snape volvió a poner algo en su bebida? Antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo de responder, Harry volvió a soltar:

-Quiero decir... no quise decir que no me gusta, pero a veces solo quiero conocerte mejor. No sé nada de ti. Cuéntame algo sobre ti - reiteró Harry, sorprendido por su torrente de palabras. Siempre había sido bastante reticente, pero ahora sentía que alguien había aflojado su lengua, y los pensamientos que lo habían estado atormentando comenzaron a salir de su boca sin su voluntad y ¡no pudo evitarlo!

-¿Y qué te gustaría saber de mí, Potter? - Snape dijo pacientemente, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su whisky.

-Bueno... Por ejemplo, ¿cómo eras cuando eras joven? Ayer vi tu foto de cuando estabas en la escuela. ¿Realmente eras un bastardo tan sarcástico que todos pensaban que eras?

Snape levantó una ceja.

-‘Todos’ es decir, ¿tu padre y su pandilla?"

Harry dudó.

-Y esto es... ¿no todos? - preguntó con incertidumbre. Al ver la expresión facial de Severus, se dio cuenta de que ese tema era demasiado espinoso para plantearlo, pero no sabía cómo salir de él.

-Si vas a volver a idealizar a tu miserable padre, Potter, entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar - gruñó el hombre amenazadoramente.

Harry rápidamente renunció al tema. No quería terminar en una pelea.

-¿Te gusta enseñar aquí? - Preguntó en un tono despreocupado, tratando de apaciguar al Maestro de Pociones.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, pero dijo:

-Sería aún mejor, si los estudiantes tuvieran cerebro.

-Eso es porque nos tratas así... - Harry renunció a ese tema también, a pesar de sentir una oleada de orgullo. La mirada en el rostro de Snape no parecía favorable. - Y... ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Cuándo no necesitas revisar la tarea o hacer la prueba más difícil y sin previo aviso? - No pudo evitarlo.

Snape le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

-No _tengo_ tiempo libre, Potter. E incluso si sucede que no estoy ocupado, entonces me atormenta un adolescente extremadamente molesto e importuno.

Algo hirvió en Harry.

-Si no quieres hablar conmigo, entonces puedo irme - escupió, saltando de su silla. Al mismo tiempo se sintió mareado. Se tambaleó y retrocedió. Una vez más miró el vaso en su mano. ¿Qué había en esa bebida que no le permitía moverse normalmente?

-Si has terminado con este espectáculo, ¿podemos pasar a algo más importante? - Dijo Snape con acidez.

-Todavía no - protestó Harry. Se preguntaba sobre posibles preguntas. Tenía que encontrar algo seguro. Miró a Snape mirándolo desde su whisky y le preguntó:

-¿Tu color favorito es el negro?

Al ver la cara del hombre, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que había sonado, y se calló. Pero, ¿qué podría preguntar? Tan pronto como intentó sacarle una respuesta a Snape, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hablado en absoluto. El hecho de que el hombre no mostró ninguna disposición a cooperar tampoco ayudó.

-Bueno, ¿qué más puedo preguntarte? - soltó finalmente, molesto.

-Nada, es la mejor opción - dijo Snape en voz baja, sus ojos brillaron. - Cuanto menos sepas sobre mí, mejor.

-Oh, lo olvidé. Después de todo, te gusta mucho tu misterio - respondió el Gryffindor antes de poder morderse la lengua.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron con ira. Harry terminó rápidamente su tercer vaso y tomó la botella.

-Pon fin a esas tonterías, son preguntas idiotas - dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

Harry lo miró con fiereza, recogiendo la cuarta porción.

-No son tonterías... ninguna... ¡Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir! Necesito saber algo sobre ti, ya que tenemos la intención de ser una pareja.

Las cejas de Snape casi tocaron la línea del cabello.

-¿Una pareja? - preguntó, sorprendido, enfatizando cada sílaba. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? No somos y nunca seremos una pareja. No hay nosotros. Solo somos yo y un cachondo adolescente, controlado por las hormonas, corriendo detrás de mí como un cachorro.

Harry hizo una mueca. ¡Eso fue demasiado! Se le prendió fuego al fusible, y faltaban algunas cosas para hacer una verdadera explosión.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! - Él escupió. - ¡Me hiciste beber esa poción! ¡Desde entonces, todo se ha puesto patas arriba!

-Si hubiera sabido cómo terminaría, no lo habría hecho - respondió Snape.

Hubo una explosión. Una poderosa explosión que liberó la frustración acumulada dentro de Harry:

-Claro, soy un estúpido. Pensé que nunca te tendría, pero sucedió lo de la poción, y desde entonces, he tratado de llegar a ti, de alguna forma… ¡Y de repente, no puedo obtener nada de lo que he soñado. Pero no pude dejarlo tan abrupta y dolorosamente cuando me di cuenta de que no significaba nada para ti! Y probablemente nunca lo haré... No sabes nada. Tú no pasas por todo! No sabes cómo se siente... - se detuvo cuando su voz vaciló, y miró hacia abajo, tomando unos sorbos grandes del vaso, para calmar sus nervios doloridos. Miró a Snape, esperando ver la mueca burlona en su cara, pero no vio nada por el estilo. La cara del Maestro de Pociones era muy seria, tal vez incluso un poco... temblorosa. - Bueno, ¿por qué no te ríes? - preguntó con amargura. He soportado tantas cosas, que no habría mucha diferencia. 

-No tenía esa intención - dijo el hombre con voz tranquila y controlada. Parecía que se estaba preguntando algo, y después de un largo y silencioso minuto preguntó: - ¿Es esto lo que te molesta por la noche, Potter? ¿O hay algo más?

El alcohol que circulaba por las venas de Harry lo ayudó a calmarse. No esperaba que Snape quisiera continuar con esto, pero por otro lado, el joven estaba contento. Estaba aliviado de haberlo tirado todo sobre la mesa, pero había sido una verdadera caja de Pandora que no debió haberse abierto.   
Tal vez algún día, cuando pudiera pensar con claridad... Por ahora, sentía que cada sorbo lo estaba embriagando cada vez más. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, a pesar de que no se levantó. El mundo, junto con Snape, giraba a su alrededor. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Que me preguntaste? - dijo, poniéndose las gafas de nuevo y miró con desconfianza a su vaso.

-Estábamos hablando de tu sueño… - respondió Severus suavemente.

-Oh, sí - murmuró Harry. - Fue horrible.

-_¿Qué_ fue tan horrible? - el hombre preguntó insistentemente.

Harry agitó su mano.

-Ese sueño. La sangre y los Mortífagos. - El Gryffindor frunció el ceño, recordando los detalles. Sentía que había sido hace siglos que lo había soñado. - Voldemort también estaba allí. Estaban de pie por todas partes, riéndose de mí, y yo estaba desnudo y había sangre por todos lados. Me inundaba, no podía respirar. Voldemort dijo algo sobre... ¿un banquete? Creo que sí. Tenía miedo de no poder hacer nada. Quería llamarte a través de la piedra, pero no la tenía. Fue tomada junto con mi ropa. Y luego escuché... tu voz... - Harry dudó y miró a Snape. Estaba sorprendido de ver que Snape se había inclinado hacia adelante y lo miraba con tanta atención, como si el sueño de Harry fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué dije? - preguntó con una tensión en su voz, sus ojos casi perforando a Harry.

-Dijiste... Dijiste que esta vez nadie me salvaría - terminó Harry, un poco sorprendido por el comportamiento de Severus, quien, después de estas palabras, se puso pálido. Sus ojos incluso parpadearon con... miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? - el Gryffindor preguntó vacilante.

El hombre volvió la cabeza y miró al fuego.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido sueños similares? - preguntó en lugar de responder.

-No, solo fue esa vez. De todos modos, no necesitas temer por mí, Severus. Fue solo un sueño - dijo alegremente, como si se hubiera olvidado de su propia consternación. Ahora, sin embargo, todas estas preocupaciones y problemas le parecían demasiado remotos y vacíos. No quería llenarse la cabeza con ellos. Estaba aquí con Snape. Más específicamente, estaba bebiendo alcohol con Snape, hablando con él amablemente, y todo estaba bien. Harry miró su vaso vacío, y luego al Maestro de Pociones. Se preguntó a qué sabía la bebida de Snape.   
Balanceándose, Harry se levantó de su silla y tomó una botella de whisky. Desafortunadamente, el alcohol que circulaba por sus venas lo hacía imposible. Su cabeza giró tanto cuando se levantó, que su mano perdió la botella, se tambaleó y cayó sobre una mesa de café derribando todo y finalmente aterrizando en el suelo sobre su trasero. Se sacudió, confundido, solo para escuchar el gruñido enojado de Severus en ese momento:

-Veo que no puedes retener tu licor, al igual que no puedes retener el talento para algo, aparte de sembrar el caos y la destrucción.

Harry escuchó a Snape poner mágicamente las botellas y limpiar su ropa. Se arrastró de rodillas hasta la silla y se subió a ella. Pensó que todo era muy divertido. Riéndose, miró a Snape enfurecido y soltó:

-Me diste alcohol, así que es tu culpa. Además, tengo muchos talentos ocultos que no conoces - dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, el talento para romper las reglas, ingenioso, meter la nariz en los asuntos de otras personas, hacer preguntas estúpidas, usar a otros... - enumeró Snape cáusticamente, y Harry sintió que la ira crecía con cada palabra.

-¡Para! - Lo interrumpió. - ¡Odio cuando me tratas así! Me ofendes, humillas y te burlas de mí. ¿Por qué haces eso? A veces me miras con deseo y, solo un minuto después, me gritas y me traicionas. Y cuando haces eso, siento que me odias... ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

-Si no lo has notado, soy malo con todos, Potter - respondió Snape suavemente. - El hecho de que te folle, no significa que voy a hacer una excepción por ti.

Harry frunció el ceño. Otro comentario sarcástico arrojado a la cara. 

Dolía.

-Podrías, a veces, ser un poco más amable... - murmuró, mirando las botellas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Podría ser un poco más amable, si fueras un poco más sabio - respondió Snape con calma.

Harry sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy tan estúpido!

-Mmm, esa respuesta realmente me ha convencido. Quizás, después de todo, cambiaré de opinión sobre tus habilidades mentales - Snape parecía divertirse mucho. La sonrisa jugó en sus delgados labios.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? - preguntó el Gryffindor malhumorado.

-¡Excelente, Potter! Estás mejorando. Tal vez pronto incluso comenzaré a considerarte como un pensador.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero ya no quería verse envuelto en su juego. ¡Esta vez no sería provocado!

-Puedes burlarte de mí tanto como quieras, pero sigo pensando que deberías mostrarme un poco más de afecto. A veces siento que estás hecho de nada más que hielo...

Snape inmediatamente se puso serio, y una expresión de irritación apareció en su rostro.

-Si buscas ternura, entonces no la encontrarás en mí, Potter. Y si no te gusta, te sugiero que encuentres a alguien que te la dé.

Estas palabras encendieron el fuego de la rebelión en Harry.

-Sí. Realmente debería hacerlo - él gruñó. - Ciertamente habría algunas personas a las que les gustaría dármela...

Harry vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Snape, pero se cubrió muy rápidamente con una máscara burlona.

-Si es así, ¿qué haces aquí _conmigo_?

Correcto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

Harry saltó de su silla, con la intención de irse, pero antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio en ese extraño y ondulante mundo, escuchó una voz aguda y dominante del Maestro de Pociones:

-¡Siéntate de inmediato!

Harry se recostó en la silla, no porque Snape le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera, sino porque todavía no podía ir a ningún lado.

-Déjame explicarte una cosa, Potter - dijo el Maestro de Pociones amenazadoramente, lanzándole una mirada penetrante. - Si incluso intentas mirar a alguien, tendré que castigarte severamente.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Harry. Miró a Snape con asombro mezclado con incredulidad.

-Estás celoso - susurró fervientemente, incapaz de detener la sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios. - ¿Estás loco por mí, Severus?

La mirada que el hombre le había dado podía cortar el cristal.

-Una palabra más, Potter, y te amordazaré - siseó entre dientes.

Pero Harry ya estaba en otro mundo. Un mundo en el que Severus estaba loco por él, en el que ambos vivían en paz y felices; hacían el amor apasionadamente y se llamaban por su nombre.

-No puedes engañarme - dijo conspirador. - Cuando me tomas, veo deseo en tus ojos. Y sé que te encanta - se inclinó hacia Severus, empujándole la mirada ardiente. - Ya lo hemos hecho en el armario, en el salón de clases, en tu escritorio y en el sillón de tu habitación... ¿Tal vez ahora deberíamos hacerlo en la mesa del Gran Comedor? ¿O en el escritorio de Dumbledore? - Harry se echó a reír al pensar en la cara que tendría el Director si descubriera a uno de sus maestros follando con un estudiante en su propia oficina.

Sin embargo, el Maestro de Pociones no se divirtió. Miró a Harry pensativamente y luego dijo:

-Creo que bebiste lo suficiente para lo que he planeado hacer...

Harry dejó de reírse y lo miró con interés:

-¿Y qué estás planeando? - preguntó.

Snape parecía que, por un momento, se estaba preguntando sobre la respuesta, luego entrecerró los ojos y, mirando cuidadosamente a Harry, dijo:

-Si quiere saber... planeo matarlo, señor Potter.

Harry pensó por un momento. Inmediatamente, vio la falla en ese plan.

-No puedes hacerlo - dijo. - ¡No tendrás a nadie a quien joder!

Esta vez Snape parecía que, después de un momento de sorpresa, se abstuvo de resoplar de risa.

-Tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo, señor Potter - susurró misteriosamente.

A Harry no le gustó el tono y el brillo en sus ojos.

-¡No vas a joder a nadie más! - Él escupió. - ¡Eres solo mío! ¡Fui yo quien te encontró! ¡Solo yo cumpliré todas tus fantasías!

Snape parecía considerar cuidadosamente esta propuesta.

-¿Mis fantasías? Mmm... ¿Cada fantasía? - preguntó, mirando de cerca a Harry.

Un pensamiento horrible se apoderó de la mente del Gryffindor. Abrió mucho los ojos y tartamudeó, avergonzado:

-¿Quieres ser folla...?

Snape le dirigió una mirada que haría que las flores se marchitaran, Neville huía gritando y Harry ardió en el fuego del infierno.

-No termines esa frase, si valoras tu vida - siseó con voz helada.

Harry no entendió lo que quería decir. Tal vez iría mejor si volviera a tomar otra copa...

Cogió la botella, pero Snape sacó rápidamente su varita y envió todas las bebidas de vuelta al estante.

-Ya basta de alcohol, Potter - dijo, ignorando la cara de Gryffindor.

-Pero me gusta tu alcohol... - protestó Harry. - Me gusta tu silla... también me gustan tus pociones... Me gustan tus túnicas... Me gustan tus gemidos... y también me gustas tú, Severus.

Escuchó a Snape murmurar para sí mismo:

-...borracho Potter... obtuve lo que quería.

Pero no le prestó atención. Le sonrió a Snape y dijo:

-Severus... llámame ‘Harry’. Nunca me has llamado así.

-Y no voy a comenzar - dijo Snape con los dientes apretados, enviando al chico a su lado una mirada asesina.

-¿No? - Harry frunció el ceño por un momento. - Entonces tal vez podrías decirlo con la frase: '¿A Harry Potter le gusto?'

-¡Potter! - Snape parecía que finalmente había perdido la paciencia. - ¡Cállate! - se levantó y lanzó una mirada ardiente a Harry. - Ven conmigo.

El Gryffindor se levantó y se tambaleó por un momento, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Snape estaba parado en medio de la habitación, esperándolo.

-¿A dónde vamos? - Harry preguntó, dando un paso cauteloso. Severus no le respondió. Cuando Harry se le acercó, caminó hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación. El chico lo siguió, tratando de no prestar atención al hecho de que todo se balanceaba a su alrededor, y que la tierra se desvanecía bajo sus pies. Estaba tan concentrado en tratar de no volcar nada, que no prestó atención hacia a dónde se dirigían. Solo cuando vio una cama grande delante de él, cubierta con un lino negro, entendió dónde lo habían llevado. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuchó el crujido de la puerta detrás de él y la oscura y dominante voz de Snape:

-Desnúdate y acuéstate.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos fueron a su camisa y comenzaron a desabrochar laboriosamente los botones, que parecían escapar de debajo de sus dedos. Sintió que lo estaban observando, pero no le molestó. Su mente era un torbellino de vagos pensamientos confusos, enredados y mezclados entre sí. Se sentía tan intoxicado que ahora haría cualquier cosa que Snape le pidiera sin objeciones. ¡Incluso se subiría a la mesa y comenzaría a bailar! Todo lo que estaba haciendo parecía tan... claro para él. Muy normal. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los pantalones, los zapatos y los calcetines.

Hubo un suave destello de luz en la habitación creado por unas pocas velas. Snape estaba parado en las sombras y Harry apenas podía verlo. En realidad, bien podría haber estado solo aquí. Sin embargo, cuando estaba completamente desnudo, miró con una sonrisa a la figura que acechaba en las sombras y dijo:

-Bueno, sí, olvidé que aún no lo hemos hecho en una cama.

Él se rió, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por la voz aguda de Severus:

-¡Te dije que te acostaras!

Harry obedeció. Se arrastró hasta el centro de la cama y se tumbó boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo que parecía estar girando salvajemente. Parpadeó un par de veces, deseando que se detuviera, pero no escuchó.

-Y ahora, Potter - la voz de Snape le pareció mucho más cercana y oscura, - muéstrame cómo te masturbas cuando piensas en mí".

En la mente de Harry, no apareció ni un destello de un pensamiento de no hacer lo que Severus le había pedido. Ni siquiera una nota de la oposición. Le vino a la mente la imagen de los ojos negros de sus sueños, y ahora sabía que esos ojos lo estaban mirando, esperando que le dieran algo que, para Harry, era una experiencia muy personal. ¿Por qué no podía resistirse?

Tocó su cálida polla con los dedos y la tomó en su mano. Cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en el recuerdo mientras se daba cuenta del hecho de que este recuerdo suyo ahora era real, y estaba parado frente a él, observándolo atentamente. Comenzó a mover su mano, lentamente al principio, examinando cuidadosamente la textura de su miembro, tirando dolorosamente del prepucio y burlándose de sus testículos con la otra mano. La polla inicialmente suave e inerte sucumbió rápidamente al tacto y se endureció. El joven gimió suavemente, sintiendo la excitación proveniente de la parte inferior de su abdomen, creciendo con movimientos cada vez más rápidos de su mano. ¿Por qué era tan fácil imaginar que esta mano pertenecía a Severus? Para intensificar la experiencia, comenzó a frotar la cabeza de su polla, el lugar más sensible y delicado. Lo pellizcó con los dedos y lo apretó con fuerza. Luego movió su mano hacia abajo bruscamente, tirando del prepucio hacia atrás y causando la explosión de miles de chispas debajo de sus párpados. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a gemir. Su cuerpo estaba desgarrado y los músculos estirados lo hicieron arquearse en todas las direcciones. Harry hundió los pies en la cama, esforzándose, deseando reducir la fiebre que lo torturaba, para liberar la tensión que se acumulaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Los escalofríos calientes y fríos fluían alternativamente por su cuerpo, y sus pulmones comenzaron a quedarse sin aire. Presionó la cabeza y los pies en la cama y levantó las caderas, moviendo la mano a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ahora no solo sentía ojos que lo perforaban, sino que, dentro de su mente, aparecía el rostro severo del Maestro de Pociones, en el rostro de quien tenía una sonrisa sarcástica. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban febrilmente a través de finos mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre ellos, y el fuego que ardía en ellos estaba volviendo cenizas la voluntad y la mente de Harry. La mano que se movía arriba y abajo de su polla ya no le pertenecía. Se imaginó que eran los largos y delgados dedos de Severus que emanaban una agradable frialdad mientras se apretaban. Un gemido largo, lujurioso y necesitado escapó de su boca:

-Oooh, Severus...

Entonces oyó un crujido y a alguien subiendo a la cama. Sintió que el colchón alrededor de sus caderas se hundía bajo la presión del peso de alguien. Abrió los ojos y vio una silueta oscura inclinada sobre él. Su visión se hizo realidad. Severus emergió directamente de sus sueños, estaba con él, sobre él, y sus ojos ardían con un deseo y hambre tan fuerte, que el corazón de Harry casi se detuvo.

-No pares - susurró Severus con voz ronca cuando la mano del chico se congeló. Harry tragó saliva y comenzó a mover su mano otra vez, al sentir sus piernas elevarse. Entonces, todo explotó en un resplandor de sensaciones y emociones, cuando la polla dura del Maestro de Pociones irrumpió en su interior. ¡Gritó de dolor y sorpresa! ¡Parecía que Snape había perdido completamente el control sobre sí mismo! Estaba entrando en Harry rápida, fuerte y bruscamente, independientemente de sus gritos, y el aparente deseo en la cara de Severus se convirtió en una lujuria salvaje que aparentemente había sido luchada y contenida durante mucho tiempo, y ahora finalmente se le permitió una salida.

El Gryffindor clavó las uñas de su mano izquierda en las sábanas mientras continuaba apretando su polla con la otra. No lo necesitaba ahora, pero aparentemente a Snape le gustaba, y Harry trató de no detenerse. La fuerza y la locura de Severus estaban haciendo que el joven casi chillara, su conciencia se había transformado en una masa derretida y sin forma, quejándose de obtener más.   
El dolor también sucumbió muy rápidamente al fuego consumidor de esos cuerpos que se frotaban entre sí, luego disminuyeron, siendo reemplazados por el éxtasis y el deseo colindante casi con la obsesión que los empujaba más y más dentro de sí mismos.   
Severus respiraba con dificultad y presionaba a Harry contra la cama, empujándolo con todo su peso mientras lo penetraba rápida, fuerte y profundamente, como para dejar su huella en el joven para siempre. A través de sus lentes empañados y las estrellas explotando bajo los párpados, Harry vio la cara del hombre, perdido en el placer, enrojecido y tenso por el esfuerzo, enmarcado por el cabello que estaba disperso y empapado en sudor. Lo que hizo que Harry se detuviera por un momento dentro de la furiosa tormenta de sentidos, fueron los ojos salvajes, brumosos y agresivos que Severus tenía sobre él, que perforaban la cara de Harry con tanta intensidad, como para destruirlo, convertirlo en cenizas, penetrarlo incluso más profundo y quemar una marca que sería imposible de borrar.

Otra explosión de placer doloroso sacudió el cuerpo de Harry y rápidamente lo llevó a la angustia aullante que se mezclaba con gruñidos y gemidos emitidos por Severus. Snape entró tan profundamente en él que casi cada vez que golpeaba a Harry postrado, el niño solo podía gritar, retorcerse y gemir, mientras aún quería más y más. ¡Y consiguió más!

Las embestidas de Severus se volvieron aún más agresivas y violentas, y solo un gemido largo y monótono salía de la boca de Harry. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron como las cuerdas de arco. Sentía todo su cuerpo como brasas ardientes que nadie podía extinguir. Harry, sorprendido, de repente sintió una enorme y abrumadora explosión de placer en su abdomen. Agarró a Severus por su túnica, tirando de él hacia sí mismo, y vino, gimiendo roncamente en su pecho. Su cuerpo, sacudido por espasmos, temblaba incontrolablemente, y los músculos tensos hasta el punto de ruptura casi le dolían. Cuando cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, debilitado y aún más intoxicado, su cabeza daba vueltas tanto que casi no podía ver. Dejó caer la túnica de Snape y trató de recuperar su respiración entrecortada y fugaz. Al mismo tiempo, sintió que Severus se le escapaba y su peso cambiaba sobre la cama mientras se movía cerca de la cara de Harry sobre sus rodillas.   
Escuchó un largo gemido de placer salvaje, y sintió algo caliente, húmedo y pegajoso en su rostro. Abrió los ojos abruptamente, sorprendido, y vio una polla dirigida hacia él, roja y húmeda por el semen que brotaba de ella, aterrizando en su cara y corriendo por ella. Harry abrió la boca con asombro y miró el rostro de Snape sumido en el placer, expresando tal deleite que Harry nunca había visto antes. Los ojos negros que lo miraban brillaban febrilmente en calor, y una sonrisa torcida y oscura jugaba en sus labios. Aunque acababa de tener un orgasmo, la vista de Severus ante sus ojos hizo que Harry sintiera una gran excitación que se reveló en sus mejillas enrojecidas, respiración jadeante y ojos brillantes de alegría. Snape aparentemente lo había notado, porque después de sacudir la última gota de su semen en la cara del joven, se inclinó sobre él y, respirando con dificultad, tocó la cara húmeda de Harry con la mano. Recogió algo de semen con sus dedos y lo puso entre los labios hambrientos y ligeramente separados de Harry. El chico, ronroneando de placer, lamió y tragó todo eso. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio satisfacción en el rostro de Snape y un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres más? - la voz apagada y oscura preguntó. Harry asintió, lamiéndose los labios. Los dedos de Severus extendieron su semilla por toda la cara del niño, absorbiéndola y volviéndola a insertar en su boca, que se abrió invitándolo. Harry lamió a fondo con su lengua tibia, tragando con gran placer el líquido agridulce que le parecía, en ese momento, la poción más dulce y sabrosa que había recibido del Maestro de Pociones.

-Tienes un sabor maravilloso - murmuró suavemente, sin apartar los ojos de los ojos intensos y ardientes de Severus, quien, después de esas palabras, se inclinó sobre él y susurró:

-Eres un pequeño pervertido - sonrió sombríamente y agregó: - Dilo.

Harry dudó. No sabía que a Snape le gustaba que lo llamaran así, pero como él mismo lo pidió...

-Eres un pequeño pervertido - repitió, sonriendo.

Snape parpadeó, sorprendido.

-Tú, Potter! - ladró bruscamente. - ¡Yo no!

En la mente de Harry, algo hizo clic.

-Oh, podrías haberlo dicho antes. Si hubieras dicho: ‘Eres un pequeño pervertido, Harry’, habría sabido de inmediato que se trataba de mí - sonrió. Antes de que Snape pudiera gruñir algo en respuesta, Harry agregó con una franqueza desarmadora: - Por supuesto que lo soy. Por eso nos adaptamos tan bien.

Probablemente sorprendió a Severus, porque en sus ojos parpadeó algo indefinible y esquivo. Pero Harry podía jurar que vio alivio allí.

El hombre cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro:

-Vístete, Potter. Es tarde, y no queremos que tus amigos sobreprotectores corran por el castillo otra vez, buscándote. Cuando termines, lávate la cara y ve a la sala de estar - se puso de pie y se abrochó el botón. Voló y salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo en la oscuridad, todavía oliendo a sexo ardiente. El Gryffindor permaneció inmóvil por un momento, mirando al techo y sonriendo para sí mismo con satisfacción. No quería irse. Era tan agradable estar aquí... ¿Por qué no podía quedarse con Snape? Se sentía tan... libre aquí. No es necesario fingir ni esconderse. Él podría ser él mismo.

No, Snape no lo dejaría quedarse. Si Harry insistía, Snape lo echaría de todos modos, y el joven no quería que esta maravillosa noche terminara así. Suspiró y, luchando con los mareos, se levantó de la cama. Había pasado un minuto antes de que lograra vestirse. Volvió a mirar la cama negra y despeinada y suspiró profundamente. Tropezando, caminó hacia la puerta abierta que conducía al baño, se lavó la cara y regresó a la sala de estar, donde Severus lo estaba esperando. El hombre le entregó un vaso lleno de líquido azulado y turbio.

-¿Qué es? - preguntó el Gryffindor, tomando un trago de él.

-Elixir para estar sobrio, lo que alivia temporalmente los síntomas del alcohol. No puedo dejar que andes borracho por el castillo - respondió suavemente.

Harry miró la mezcla. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que estar sobrio? Se sintió muy bien. Era cierto que todo el mundo parecía balancearse y girar, pero se sentía tan libre y relajado. Sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa. No quería que le quitaran este sentimiento.

-¡Bébelo! - Ordenó Snape, y Harry de mala gana se tragó el amargo y penetrante líquido. La sensación de relajación desapareció, el ambiente agradable estalló como una burbuja de jabón, quitando la satisfacción y la serenidad dichosa y trayendo cansancio, debilidad, dolor de cabeza, miedo y vergüenza.

Todo lo que había dicho y hecho hoy lo golpeó con una fuerza repentina y poderosa, haciéndolo tambalearse y casi caer. Le había contado a Snape... cosas... Le había confesado todos sus sentimientos y preocupaciones, le había contado sus secretos más ocultos y personales... ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Y además... ¡además se había masturbado delante de él. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Realmente lo había hecho! Y Snape se había corrido en su cara y él había... lamido todo, ¡y había querido más! ¿Cómo pudo haberse comportado así? ¿Qué lo había hecho hacer eso? ¿Por qué no podía resistirse? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sintió que le ardía la cara. Miró hacia abajo, mirando al suelo, una gran ola de vergüenza y confusión le quitó el orgullo y la dignidad. De nuevo, se sintió humillado y roto. ¡Qué lástima! ¿Cómo podía mirarlo a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo pudo contarle todo eso? ¡Le pertenecía solo a él! ¡Snape no tenía derecho a saberlo!

-Es muy tarde - murmuró Harry en voz baja. - Ron y Hermione probablemente me estén esperando...

Sin levantar la vista, comenzó a buscar su capa de invisibilidad, que yacía en el respaldo del sillón. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a él, escuchó la voz aguda y dominante de Severus:

-Mírame, Potter.

Harry no reaccionó. Estaba de espaldas a Snape, mirando al suelo, concentrándose en la vergüenza y la humillación que sentía. Otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? - escuchó la voz fría e irónica del maestro de pociones. - Después de todo, ¿hay algo en esta habitación que no te guste?

Harry se sonrojó aún más, sintiendo que un comentario más como ese y se quemaría como un fénix. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad del sillón y con las palabras:

-Buenas noches - quería salir de la habitación y huir lo más rápido y lo más lejos posible, cuando la voz del Maestro de Pociones lo detuvo:

-¡Potter! - Harry se apartó de la puerta, pero no pudo levantar los ojos. - Te aseguro que no le diré a nadie lo que escuché de ti hoy. - Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sorpresa, sin embargo, avergonzado, inmediatamente volvió a mirar hacia abajo. A pesar de esto, había notado que el hombre tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro. - Para que puedas dormir tranquilo - terminó Severus.

El Gryffindor asintió, algo consternado, pero agradecido, luego se volvió y estaba a punto de irse cuando dudó. Miró por encima del hombro y dijo con una leve sonrisa:

-Gracias por esta noche, Severus. Fue realmente... agradable.

Snape no pudo evitar hacer una mueca irónicamente. Harry sonrió levemente.

-Buenas noches - repitió, y luego salió de la habitación. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó la respuesta tranquila de Snape:

-Buenas noches, Potter.

*******

“Me das la ira_._  
Me das el valor.  
Cumplir mi sentencia.  
Mientras obtengo lo que merezco.  
Solo soy una efigie para ser deshonrado.  
Para ser desfigurado.  
Tu necesidad de mí ha sido reemplazada.  
Y si no puedo tener todo bien, solo dame una probada.  
Todo se reduce a esto. Tu beso.  
Tu puño Y tu tensión.  
Se pone debajo de mi piel. Dentro.  
Toma el alcance de mi pecado”.

"Sin" by Nine Inch Nails.


	18. Avergonzado

_“Me gustaría huir de ti,_  
_pero si te dejara, moriría._  
Me gustaría romper las cadenas que pones a mi alrededor  
y, sin embargo, nunca lo intentaré.”

*******

La resaca moral que sintió después de despertarse, fue una especie de estado que era extremadamente difícil de describir. Y, por lo tanto, para comprender realmente el poder de su influencia. Solo podía compararse con el sentimiento que acompañaba al horror de un mujeriego incorregible que, después de un sexo realmente bueno con una bella desconocida, se despertó al día siguiente con un anillo en el dedo; y ya no con una extraña, sino una esposa, a su lado.   
Y de repente recordó lo obvio que fue el ayer - Sí, me casaré contigo - gritó entre orgasmos. ¿Quién se preocuparía por las consecuencias? O la inveterada cazadora machista que, para entretener e impresionar a sus amigos en la fiesta, se había divertido con su mejor amigo delante de todos. Porque había sido muy interesante y divertido, y luego era todo lo que importaba. Pero ahora era de mañana y se puso serio y recordó. Y otros también recordaban... Y ahora tendría que mirarlos a los ojos...

Así se sintió Harry cuando se despertó el sábado por la mañana. Además del dolor de cabeza, también tenía calambres abdominales, pero no eran nada en comparación con el dolor de la conciencia.

La poción aleccionadora que había bebido ayer tenía la intención de debilitar la influencia del alcohol en su psique, para que pudiera regresar a la torre, hablar con sus amigos y dormir sin despertar sospechas. Pero eso no significaba en absoluto que el alcohol hubiera dejado de circular por sus venas, y cuando el niño se durmió, comenzó a atacar su cuerpo nuevamente. Entonces, cuando Harry se despertó al día siguiente, sintió como si se hubiera ido a la cama completamente borracho. Y ahora, mientras estaba acostado en la cama, mirando al techo, los recuerdos volvieron y de repente lo atacaron, molestándolo. Intentó recordar solo las partes agradables y positivas de la noche anterior: bromas, abrazos, sexo, los ojos de Severus ardiendo de lujuria. Sin embargo, todo fue inmediatamente absorbido por los horribles, humillantes y embarazosos recuerdos de la masturbación, y las lamentablemente "historias" francas.

Le había contado todo sobre su ansiedad, sus preocupaciones, sobre sus esperanzas y temores, que lo habían acompañado desde aquel fatídico día en que había bebido la poción Desiderium Intimum. Es como si le hubiera dejado mirar dentro de su alma, alcanzar sus secretos más ocultos, despojarlo de la capa protectora que se había envuelto con seguridad. Se había mostrado desnudo, y era mucho más incómodo que la desnudez física. Además, con artimañas, Severus había logrado sacar de él la descripción del sueño que tanto lo había aterrorizado.

¡No debería haber hecho eso! ¡No debería haber confiado en Snape y haber aceptado el alcohol! Pudo haber predicho que todo el certamen, con conversación y varios tragos durante el mismo, se había dirigido a una sola cosa: reducir su vigilancia y quitarle todos sus secretos. Sí, fue un poco más sutil que verter Veritaserum en la bebida, pero ¡maldición! No menos calculador.

Pero esta vez, Harry no tenía derecho a acusar a Snape. Esta vez solo podía culparse a sí mismo. Él sabía lo que era, y había aceptado beber, Snape no lo había forzado. Saber que era culpable de todo lo que había hecho y dicho era aún peor. Era mucho más fácil culpar a los demás...

Estaba seguro de que ahora no sería capaz de enfrentar a Snape cara a cara. No cuando lo sabía todo. No se sentía a la altura. Al menos no en este momento.

Por eso, cuando Ron y Neville se despertaron, Harry les dijo que se sentía enfermo y que no iba a ir a desayunar. Pasó la mañana acostado en la cama y recordando todo lo que le había dicho a Snape. Cuando escuchó pasos en las escaleras, fingió estar dormido. Cuando Hermione y Ron vinieron a ver cómo se sentía y vieron que estaba durmiendo, lo dejaron solo y fueron a almorzar. Harry todavía no tenía hambre. Le dolía el trasero y se había sentido tan mal todo el día que de vez en cuando tenía que correr al baño.

Después del almuerzo, antes de que sus amigos regresaran a la torre, Harry sintió el calor de la piedra en su bolsillo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué podría querer Snape de él? Nervioso, tomó la piedra y leyó el mensaje:

_“¡Potter! ¿Por qué no ha venido a las comidas? Si no vienes a cenar, ¡iré por ti!”_

Miró la piedra con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de leer. ¿Desde cuándo estaba preocupado Snape si comía?

Pero antes de que volvieran sus amigos, ya estaba de pie. Explicó que se sentía mejor y les pidió que no se preocuparan. Pasó el resto de la tarde jugando a ‘Exploding Snap’ con Ron y escuchando las quejas de Hermione de que, en lugar de perder el tiempo en diversión, sería mejor que comenzara sus estudios, porque todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Las lecciones eran lo último en la mente de Harry: su estado no le permitía concentrarse en ellas. Tal vez mañana, cuando las palabras que resuenen en su cabeza dejaran de acosarlo:

_¡No soñaste con mis caricias, no soñaste con mis ojos, no estabas pensando en mí todo el tiempo!_

Harry fue a cenar, pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas tragó nada. Su estómago estaba agarrado por la vergüenza. Sintió que Snape lo miraba fijamente, pero no pudo responder. Estaba sentado en silencio, mirando el plato y esparciendo papas con el tenedor.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Por qué no estás comiendo? ¿Te sientes enfermo otra vez? - Preguntó Hermione, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia.

-Probablemente tengo una intoxicación alimenticia - murmuró el Gryffindor.

-Entonces deberías decirle a Madame Pomfrey - ofreció ella, ansiosa.

-Gran idea, Hermione - espetó Harry. - Eso es lo que haré. - Y antes de que la muchacha sorprendida pudiera reaccionar, se levantó y salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor. En el pasillo finalmente pudo respirar aliviado. La mirada de Snape casi le había quemado un agujero en la espalda.

No fue al ala del hospital. Fue al dormitorio y luego les mintió a sus amigos que no había nada serio, que le habían dado la poción y que ahora se sentía mejor.

Harry evitó a Snape durante todo el fin de semana, pero la vergüenza y la incapacidad de mirar a los ojos a los hombres no significaban que se olvidara de enviar un mensaje todas las noches:

_“Buenas noches, Severus.”_

La lección del lunes fue una tortura para Harry. La idea de pretender estar enfermo nuevamente para no tener que ir a la clase se le vino a la mente, pero al recordar cómo había terminado la última vez, Harry rápidamente rechazó la idea.

Durante toda la lección no miró a Severus ni una sola vez. Intentó olvidarse de su existencia y concentrarse en la preparación de la poción. Harry estaba tan concentrado en eso que por primera vez logró prepararlo correctamente. Solo un incidente había dañado su intenso trabajo: el calor que emanaba de su bolsillo, que de repente sintió en medio de la lección. Su corazón inmediatamente saltó a su garganta y casi se detuvo, y en lugar de unas gotas de caldo de ginkgos, habría agregado toda la botella. Por unos momentos no pudo decidir si reaccionar y leer el mensaje o ignorarlo y continuar. Solo cuando la piedra comenzó a quemarlo tanto que no pudo soportarlo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y, mirando de antemano, para comprobar que nadie lo estaba mirando, lo levantó hasta sus ojos y leyó rápidamente:

_“¡Deja de ignorarme, Potter, y mírame!”_

Harry se sentó por un momento como paralizado, luchando consigo mismo y sin saber qué hacer. Sintió que Snape lo miraba y esperaba su reacción, pero el Gryffindor no podía mirar a los ojos del hombre. Solo quería que Snape lo dejara solo. Ya se había humillado lo suficiente delante de él. Cerró los ojos y envió:

_“No puedo, y sabes perfectamente por qué.”_

Antes de que pudiera esconder la piedra, recibió otro mensaje:

_“Hablaremos de eso esta noche, Potter. Ven a mi oficina después de la cena.”_

Harry rápidamente escondió la joya y volvió a la preparación de la poción. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, estaba seguro de que no iría. No podía imaginar eso. ¿Cómo podía hablar con él normalmente ahora? Se sentía como lo había hecho después del incidente de beber Desiderium Intimum. No pudo mirar a Snape entonces, olvidarse de hablar. Pero entonces, había sido culpa de Snape. Ahora, Harry estaba en esta situación por su propio acuerdo, y era mucho peor.

¡No! Snape podía estar enojado con él, pero él no iría a su oficina. ¡Tenía que entender eso!

*******

Media hora después de la cena, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban estudiando en la Sala Común, Harry sintió calor en el bolsillo. Tratando de calmar su corazón traicionero latiendo con nerviosismo, se deslizó al dormitorio por un momento para leer un mensaje muy brillante, casi palpitante:

_“¿Dónde estás Potter?”_

Por un momento respiró hondo, diciéndose a sí mismo que había hecho todo bien y que no debería estar tan nervioso, luego envió:

_“Buenas noches, Severus.”_

Y luego escondió la piedra en el maletero, no queriendo pensar en eso ahora. Pero la sensación de miedo y ansiedad no lo abandonó hasta que se durmió. Esperaba que Severus lo entendiera...

*******

El martes por la mañana, cuando Harry sacó la piedra del baúl, no se supo nada. Esto debería haberlo tranquilizado, pero no fue así. Cuando fue a desayunar, su estómago estaba tan apretado que no podría tragar nada.

En la entrada casi fue clavado en la pared por la mirada intensa y aguda de Snape. Fingió mirar hacia otro lado y avanzó, sintiéndose como un hombre luchando contra la tormenta. Cuando finalmente se sentó a la mesa, estaba tan estresado por esta situación que apenas comió algunos huevos revueltos. La mirada de Severus le estaba quemando la piel, causando pensamientos diferentes e inquietantes que aparecían en su mente.

¿Qué pensaba Snape sobre él ahora? ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Qué tan enojado estaba? ¿Qué pretendía hacerle?

La cosa que le había parecido la mejor y la más segura salida ayer parecía ser la mayor locura que podía haber hecho. Harry esperaba sinceramente que Snape no estuviera tan enojado con él que sería la última tontería que Harry había hecho... Hasta donde él sabía, Snape no era amable con las personas que lo negaban.

Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor para ir a las siguientes clases, Luna se acercó a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ella apartó a Harry a un lado y le dijo que debía ir con ella, porque tenía un asunto extremadamente importante que atender. Todas las explicaciones de Harry de que las clases debían comenzar pronto no ayudaron. Luna parecía estar obsesionada con ese "asunto extremadamente importante" y nada podía detenerla. Ella agarró la mano de Harry con fuerza y casi con fuerza lo empujó hacia adelante. Harry estaba sorprendido: Luna siempre había sido gentil y mansa como un cordero, nunca había usado la fuerza. La siguió a través de los pasillos llenos de estudiantes corriendo, alejándose cada vez más de los que se usan comúnmente. Se encontraron en una parte desolada y poco conocida del castillo. Harry comenzó a sentirse cada vez más ansioso.

Se detuvo de repente y retiró la mano del agarre.

-¿Qué pasa, Luna? - preguntó, frotándose los dedos. - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Luna lo miró con ojos ausentes por un momento, y luego gimió y se sacudió como si acabara de despertarse.

-Oh, hola Harry. ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó ella, algo distraída.

El Gryffindor la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde estamos? Me trajiste aquí tú mismo. Debería hacerte esa pregunta.

La Ravenclaw parecía que no entendía nada.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Harry, ni por qué me trajiste aquí, pero llegaré tarde a mis clases por tu culpa - se dio la vuelta. - Te hablaré luego, ¿de acuerdo? - ella le dijo por encima del hombro y se fue.

Harry se quedó parado por un momento, mirándola retroceder e intentar captar sus pensamientos dispersos. Cuando Luna desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina, Harry escuchó movimiento detrás de él. Se giró bruscamente y vio a... Snape. Enfurecido, emanando con ira desenfrenada, y mirándolo como un halcón a su presa.

Harry retrocedió involuntariamente, pero el hombre cayó sobre él, lo agarró del brazo y le siseó en la cara:

-Y ahora, señor Potter, le explicaré algo.

Harry ni siquiera logró protestar cuando un fuerte tirón lo tomó y lo empujó brutalmente hacia el armario de la escoba más cercano. Tropezó con uno de ellos y golpeó dolorosamente la pared. La puerta se cerró de golpe y Harry fue fuertemente presionado contra la superficie dura y pedregosa. Snape presionó todo su cuerpo contra él, agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza. Sin molestarse en iluminar la oscuridad aterciopelada que los rodeaba como un velo impenetrable, acercó su rostro al oído del niño sorprendido y asustado y susurró venenosamente:

-No te atrevas volver a _ignorarme_, Potter. Recuerda eso. Y si alguna vez lo olvidas, te follaré tan fuerte que olvidarás tu nombre. ¿Nos entendemos?

Harry no podía creer que Snape hubiera dicho eso. Pero esa declaración del hombre le recordó a Harry, de inmediato, por qué estaba tan loco por Snape, y encendió el fuego dentro de él, que encendió la llama de la excitación hasta el techo. No pudo responder. La brutalidad de Severus y el susurro del hombre en su oído significaron que su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo casi vertiginoso, su polla se estremeció e inmediatamente se endureció. Solo pudo gemir en respuesta a la pregunta de Severus. Intentó mover sus caderas para que Snape no sintiera el bulto en sus pantalones, pero probablemente tuvo un efecto completamente inverso: Severus inmediatamente adivinó por qué se retorcía. Lo presionó más fuerte contra la pared y siseó en su oído:

-Una excelente respuesta, señor Potter.

En este punto, Harry agradeció a todos los buenos espíritus que eran que estaba oscuro y Snape no podía ver un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Te espero esta noche justo después de la cena. Espero que puedas adivinar lo que te esperará si no apareces.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que Snape no podía ver esto, pero su rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentirlo. El Gryffindor casi vio la sonrisa de Severus, llena de maliciosa satisfacción. Sintió que le soltaban las muñecas, y el hombre se apartó de él, fue a la puerta sin decir una palabra y desapareció detrás de ella.

Harry se quedó solo en la oscuridad, tratando de enfriarse y calmar su corazón furioso, mientras trataba de no llegar al clímax al pensar en el enojado Maestro de Pociones, presionándolo contra la pared, y su "amenaza"...

*******

Las palabras de Severus no querían dejar los pensamientos de Harry, lo que llevó al hecho de que no podía concentrarse en nada. Además, el recuerdo del extraño comportamiento de Luna y la aparición casi inmediata de Snape en ese lugar sorprendió a Harry cuando llegó a la conclusión de cómo estaban conectados. Parecía que Severus había usado la maldición ‘Imperius’ sobre Luna y le había dicho que llevara a Harry al lugar apartado donde podría detenerlo y obligarlo a hablar, y nadie se habría dado cuenta. Luna se había comportado de manera muy extraña, como si no hubiera sido ella misma, y Snape había aparecido tan rápido... como si los hubiera seguido. Lo había atraído a una trampa, usando una Maldición Imperdonable. ¿Había estado tan desesperado por cazar a Harry? Pero estaba absolutamente prohibido usar Imperdonables, podría ir a Azkaban por usarlos. ¿Qué le había pasado? Harry no lo podía creer. Pero ya lo conocía bastante bien, después de todo. Sabía que Snape siempre se mantuvo firme y usó todos los medios posibles para lograr su objetivo. Era un Slytherin después de todo. Pero al mismo tiempo, saber que Snape había arriesgado tanto solo para encontrarse con Harry fortaleció la emoción que había estado sintiendo todo el tiempo desde su reunión en un armario oscuro.

Harry estaba completamente distraído durante las lecciones, no podía mantener su atención en algo más de unos pocos minutos. El amenazante susurro de Snape seguía volviendo a él, y Harry no pudo controlar el temblor. Al pensar en la reunión de hoy con Snape, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y las imágenes ante sus ojos comenzaron a desdibujarse mientras su imaginación le mostraba escenas diferentes y perversas que hicieron que sus mejillas se sonrojaran delicadamente toda la tarde. Se estaba poniendo duro cuando solo pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Snape, si Harry llegaba tarde, ¿Cumpliría su amenaza? Harry estuvo tentado de intentarlo y descubrirlo, pero no tuvo el coraje de intentarlo.

Todo esto significaba que incluso antes de la noche estaba tan emocionado que no podía hacer frente a lo que estaba sintiendo. Se olvidó por completo de su vergüenza. Snape había encendido una llama tan grande y ardiente dentro de él que sintió que nada sería capaz de extinguirla. Temía lo que haría cuando viera a Severus. ¿Sería capaz de controlarse?

Se apresuró a través de la comida y tuvo que intentarlo realmente para no correr cuando se dirigía hacia las mazmorras, escondido debajo de su capa de invisibilidad. Le temblaban las manos cuando llamó a la primera puerta, y antes de acercarse a la otra, había estado ardiendo tanto que sintió que tenía fiebre. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo estaba sacudido por escalofríos, y la sangre que circulaba por las venas estaba calentando cada parte de su cuerpo, especialmente en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Tenía tantas ganas de tocar a Severus, sentirlo, escucharlo, verlo...

Cuando la puerta se abrió, allí estaba Snape, un gemido escapó de los labios de Harry, que no pudo reprimir. Los ojos negros deslumbrantes perforaron el Gryffindor, y las cejas del hombre se levantaron en una leve sorpresa. Aparentemente, el deseo que Harry sentía, se podía ver en su rostro. Los delgados labios se curvaron y una voz grave que provocó otra oleada de temblores a través del cuerpo del joven, resonó en ellos:

-Veo que mi amenaza ha funcionado - dijo el hombre, cerrando la puerta. Cuando Harry fue atravesado nuevamente por esos ojos sin fondo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en las habitaciones de Severus, entregó las riendas. Habiendo perdido el control sobre sí mismo, se arrojó sobre Snape y lo empujó hacia la puerta. Severus lanzó un murmullo de sorpresa cuando golpeó la dura superficie de madera con la espalda, y Harry, con los dedos temblorosos, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su túnica con tanta impaciencia que casi los separó.

-Potter, ¿qué estás...? - Snape comenzó, pero Harry lo interrumpió:

-No quiero hablar de nada. Solo quiero oírte venir - susurró fervientemente y presionó sus labios contra el pecho desnudo del hombre, mientras sus manos se ocupaban del botón de sus pantalones. Harry deslizó su mano debajo del material áspero y apretó la cálida polla que temblaba bajo su toque y casi inmediatamente se endureció. Lo sacó de los pantalones de Severus y comenzó a mover su mano sobre él con una velocidad impresionante, besando la piel salada del pecho de Severus al mismo tiempo, feliz y profundamente inhalando su aroma. Al escuchar gemidos amortiguados, Harry se detuvo un momento, sonrojándose de deseo, su sangre hirviendo bajo su piel. Miró la cara del Maestro de Pociones, sumido en el placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, rasgos lisos, libres de arrugas ásperas. Esta vista solo alimentó más el fuego en el cuerpo de Harry, y en lugar de besarse, Harry comenzó a lamer el pecho de Severus. Su cálida lengua rápidamente encontró un pezón sensible que se endureció después de ser tocado, y Harry comenzó a chuparlo y lamerlo alternativamente. Cuando movió sus dientes bruscamente sobre él, el cuerpo de Snape se retorció, y un gemido escapó de su boca. La otra mano se unió a la que se movía sobre la polla de Severus y comenzó a acariciar y pellizcar los testículos cálidos y suaves. Fue recompensado con un largo gruñido de placer que lo penetró y se derramó sobre su cuerpo como una nueva ola de calor abrasador, irritando sus terminaciones nerviosas. 

Sus caricias se hicieron más intensas. Quería escuchar los gemidos de Severus, los latidos rápidos, casi frenéticos de su corazón y su respiración rápida. Harry estaba intoxicado por esos sonidos, por el sabor de la piel del hombre, el aroma y la suavidad de su polla que casi le había quemado la mano, temblando y vibrando, como si le faltara un poco para una gran erupción. Harry se aceleró, queriendo llevar al Maestro de Pociones a su liberación. Inducir la erupción deseada. Severus gimió y sus manos repentinamente agarraron a Harry por los hombros, empujándolos, sus dedos como garras, arrancándolos de Harry. El Gryffindor chilló, sorprendido, y un momento después golpeó su espalda contra la puerta, siendo presionado por un hombre jadeante.

Sintió un fuerte tirón en su cabello, y su cabeza fue empujada violentamente hacia atrás. Mareado, sintió la boca caliente en su cuello. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, su conciencia había volado hacia el techo, mientras Severus chupaba y lamía el parche de su piel. Harry olvidó todo. Solo había la boca y la lengua de Severus, tocando el cuello desnudo. Todo el pelo de su cuerpo se erizó. Unos escalofríos impenetrables se apoderaron de él, pero un momento después fue reemplazado por una sensación de calor abrasador. Olas de calor y frío bañaban alternativamente cada rincón de su cuerpo y alma, y sus músculos tensos temblaban como su eje que estaba a punto de soltarse. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Severus le había lanzado un hechizo? Nunca había sentido algo así. Era como si Snape…

Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que había dejado de golpear al hombre y, luchando por ser privado de libertad, las reacciones desenfrenadas de su cuerpo comenzaron a mover su mano nuevamente sobre la polla caliente de Snape que palpitaba casi tanto como la suya. Cuando la boca y la lengua de Severus se unieron por dientes, Harry comenzó a llorar, capaz de pensar solo en el placer que se derramaba en su abdomen. Su mano agarró la convulsa polla de Snape, apretándola aún más, y el hombre gimió en su cuello. Ambos caían al abismo de los placeres oscuros y congestionados, guiados por la luz de la satisfacción. Placeres llenos de alientos calientes, gemidos estrangulados, ronroneos largos. Aferrándose el uno al otro, estimulando todo lo posible, presionando el cuerpo del otro, sacando el placer de la cercanía, los latidos del corazón, las respiraciones y el temblor.

Conectados.

Harry llegó primero, gimiendo con voz ronca, a pesar de que su polla ni siquiera había sido tocada, mientras todos sus músculos estaban sueltos y relajados, uno por uno, en todo su cuerpo, su mente y alma estallaron con chispas de placer sobrenatural. Su pene, atrapado en los pantalones, se estremecía, emitiendo chorros pegajosos que rápidamente se filtraron a través del material. Justo cuando Harry casi se desliza por la pared, sintió que el cuerpo presionado contra él se endurecía y algo caliente inundaba su mano. Severus, aún con la cara presionada en el cuello de Harry, emitió un gemido largo y amortiguado y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar convulsivamente cuando llegó en la mano de Harry.

El Gryffindor, sorprendido, sintió lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No podía determinar si eran lágrimas de alivio, de emociones fuertes o tal vez de... ¿felicidad? Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa, involuntariamente. Por un momento se pusieron de pie, presionándose el uno al otro, y sus respiraciones rápidas y desiguales se mezclaron. Después de un rato, el silencio feliz que reinaba en la habitación fue interrumpido por el susurro ligeramente ronco de Harry:

-Así que en realidad... buenas noches, Severus.

*******

Al regresar a la torre, Harry se tocó el cuello y sonrió. Las hazañas de Severus habían dejado rastros en forma de unas pocas manchas oscuras, de color rojo azul. Sin embargo, a pesar de las protestas de Harry, el Maestro de Pociones había insistido en eliminarlos a todos. El Gryffindor había querido dejar uno al menos como "un recuerdo", pero Snape había sido inexorable en este respecto. Incluso cuando Harry había prometido que lo ocultaría. Hubiera sido maravilloso ver la marca roja en el espejo, sabiendo que los labios de Severus la habían marcado. Por primera vez, Snape había tocado la piel de Harry con sus labios. Era una sensación increíble, todavía no podía creerlo. Y aún recordaba cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado a ese toque y hasta ahora no podía entender por qué. Se preguntó cómo sería si sintiera los labios de Severus en otra parte de su cuerpo... Se estremeció al solo pensarlo. Recordó la mirada extraña y penetrante que Severus le había lanzado cuando Harry se acercó a una de las sillas y se sentó allí, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, apenas conteniendo la risa. Severus lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida, como si no pudiera creer que se tratara del mismo Potter que casi siempre había roto el contacto visual, que había sido tan sumiso y complaciente. El propio Harry estaba sorprendido por su comportamiento, pero confundir a Snape le había dado un placer extraordinario...   
Sabía que no habría hecho nada de esto si Snape no lo hubiera permitido, pero el hecho de que se atreviera valió mucho y ayudó, para creer en sí mismo. 

_“Bueno, Severus... ahora habrá algunos pequeños cambios..."_ pensó para sí mismo, entrando en la Sala Común. Inmediatamente, notó que Ron y Hermione ya lo esperaban.

-Harry, ¿dónde has estado vagando? ¡Es tarde, y tenemos mucha tarea por hacer! - la chica lo atrapó.

-Exactamente - Ron se unió a ella. - Estás desapareciendo en algún lugar todo el tiempo ahora, y tengo que discutir con ella por mi cuenta - miró a Hermione, quien le envió una mirada fulminante con el rabillo del ojo.

-Er... - Harry no sabía qué responder primero, pero luego recordó la mentira que había inventado para esta ocasión. - Voy a la Sala de los Menesteres. A veces necesito un momento a solas. Y a veces también... estudio allí - dijo suavemente, desviando el arrepentimiento de tener que mentirle, a sus amigos.

Hermione inmediatamente hizo una mueca compasiva:

-Oh, Harry... lo sentimos. Entendemos que después de lo que te pasó, a veces necesitas tiempo a solas, y supongo que te estamos atormentando demasiado - sonrió vagamente.

-Está bien. No te preocupes por mí - dijo el Gryffindor. - Yo solo... a veces me gusta estar solo. Eso es todo.

-Si quieres estudiar con nosotros, solo dinos - sugirió Hermione.

Harry asintió con la cabeza:

-Podemos hacerlo ahora - dijo, tratando de sonreír. Solo tenía a Severus en sus pensamientos y sabía que no podría concentrarse en estudiar, pero prefería fingir que podía para que sus amigos dejaran de torturarlo y evitar que sospecharan que estaba mintiendo.

-Eso es genial - sonrió Hermione y se sentó en el sofá cerca de la mesa cubierta de libros.

-Harry, sé que necesitas tiempo para ti ahora, o algo así - dijo Ron cuando dos de ellos se sentaron junto a Hermione, - pero pronto habrá una coincidencia con los Hufflepuff y me preguntaba... ¿estás bien? ¿Lo suficiente para volver al equipo? - Ron preguntó, mirándolo con esperanza.

-Ron, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? - Hermione levantó la voz. - Harry apenas ha sobrevivido, ¡y todo lo que puedes pensar es en Quidditch!

-Pero a Harry le encanta jugar Quidditch, y probablemente quiera volver - dijo Ron. -¿Verdad, Harry?

-Er... - de hecho, no lo pensó. Por supuesto que quería regresar. Echaba de menos la ráfaga de aire, el zumbido de las alas y la Snitch temblando en su mano... En cuanto al dolor en el culo, debería haber ungüentos para eso... - Por supuesto - dijo en una firme voz. No sabía cómo conciliar las reuniones con Snape y el Quidditch, pero seguramente podría arreglarlo de alguna manera.

-Si ustedes dos han terminado, ¿podemos finalmente comenzar a estudiar? - Hermione intervino en un tono impaciente. - Es tarde, y realmente tenemos mucho...

-Ginny, ¿a dónde vas? - Ron interrumpió, alzando la voz.

Harry se volvió y vio a la hermana de Ron dirigiéndose hacia el retrato. Parecía tener maquillaje en la cara.

-Es tarde - continuó el pelirrojo. - ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

-¡No es asunto tuyo! - Dijo Ginny, frunciendo el ceño. Ron se sonrojó de ira.

-¡Eres mi hermana y tengo derecho a saber a dónde vas tan tarde!

-No necesito explicarte nada - espetó ella. - Preocúpate tus propios asuntos.

-¡Harry! - Ron se volvió hacia su sorprendido amigo, mirándolo como si buscara ayuda.

-Er... - Harry no sabía qué decir. No quería involucrarse en su lucha, pero por otro lado, a él mismo no le gustaba que alguien se metiera en sus asuntos privados, por lo que entendía a la hermana de Ron. - Creo que Ginny es razonable y sabe lo que está haciendo. Si no quiere decirte a dónde va, probablemente tenga sus razones. No puedes hacer que se quede.

Ron abrió los ojos con asombro y Ginny miró a Harry con inmensa gratitud.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry - interrumpió Hermione. - Ella es una adulta, y tú no eres su padre. No puedes evitar que viva su propia vida. A menos que rompa las reglas - agregó la Gryffindor.

La hermana de Ron sonrió con gratitud una vez más, echó hacia atrás su largo cabello rojo y salió orgullosamente de la Sala Común. Ron se puso de pie por un momento, temblando de ira.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste ponerte de su lado!? - él gritó. - ¿Qué clase de amigos eres?

-Ron, cálmate - suspiró Hermione. - Estás actuando tontamente.

-Tengo derecho a saber dónde deambula mi hermana por la noche. ¡Soy su hermano y debo protegerla!

-Oh, vamos. Esto no es un sentido del deber, sino tu egoísmo innato - replicó Hermione. - Quieres controlarla como si fuera tuya, y ella quiere vivir su propia vida y no puedes negarle eso.

Harry salió de la discusión. Se sentó, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, mirando la puerta por la que Ginny había desaparecido.

Aparentemente, él no era la única persona que tenía secretos...

*******

-Otro ataque - anunció Hermione en voz alta durante el desayuno, unos días después. Harry dejó de comer y miró a su amiga que se inclinó sobre el _Daily Prophet_ con una cara extremadamente deprimida. - Toda la familia murió. Los padres muggles y sus dos hijas, estudiantes graduados de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos estaba trabajando para el Ministerio de Magia - informó la Gryffindor, mientras continuaba leyendo el artículo.

-Al menos es mejor que la última masacre - comentó Ron entre uno y el segundo bocado.

-¿Mejor? - Hermione parecía como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan... tan... insensible? ¿Tienes el rango emocional de un coelenterado? ¿Toda la familia murió y dices que es ‘mejor’?

Ron se sonrojó como una remolacha y miró su plato.

Harry no habló. No quería participar en otra pelea de ellos: los crecientes comunicados de prensa sobre nuevos ataques ya eran suficientes para él. Casi todos los números del Profeta tenían alguna mención de ellos. Parecía que las fuerzas del Ministerio habían perdido el control sobre lo que estaba sucediendo hace mucho tiempo. Voldemort estaba matando a quien quería y cómo quería, y nadie podía detenerlo. Por eso Harry se enojó tanto cuando, en uno de los artículos, un periodista comenzó a investigar por qué ‘el Niño que vivió’, no estaba involucrado en la lucha y no hizo nada contra la hegemonía de Voldemort.

¿Y qué demonios podría hacer?

De repente sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él. Miró alrededor del Gran Comedor y vio a Dumbledore mirándolo desde la Mesa Alta. Vio algo extraño en sus ojos, algo que no le gustó. Algo así como... acusación.

Rápidamente, volvió la cabeza. No, fue estúpido. Debe haber malinterpretado. No fue su culpa que la gente muriera. No tuvo nada que ver con eso. Lentamente, giró la cara para mirar a Dumbledore nuevamente, pero el Director ya no lo miraba. Se estaba inclinando hacia Snape y le estaba diciendo algo, y Snape asintió.

Harry miró su plato y reflexionó. Sí, solo debe haber malinterpretado...

Después del desayuno, cuando él, Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de abandonar el Gran Comedor, Harry escuchó la voz de McGonagall detrás de él:

-¡Por favor espere, señor Potter! - Los tres se volvieron en dirección a su Jefe de la Casa que se dirigía hacia ellos. - El Director quiere verte - anunció, frente a Harry, cuyo corazón casi se le subió a la garganta al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Qué? - pronunció, sorprendido. - ¿A-ahora?

-Sí, ahora - dijo McGonagall. - Tu ausencia de la clase será justificada. Date prisa. La contraseña es ‘Ranas de chocolate’.

Harry miró con temor a Ron y Hermione, tragó saliva y asintió. Se movió lentamente hacia la oficina del Director, y los pensamientos y miedos en su mente se mezclaron entre sí y se inflaron, creando un caos que era difícil de controlar.

¿Qué quería Dumbledore de él? Ya le había preguntado qué había sucedido antes y después del ataque contra él. ¿Se trataba de esos ataques contra muggles? Pero Harry no tenía nada que ver con ellos. ¿O tal vez Hermione había recuperado sus recuerdos y le había contado al Director sobre su relación con Snape? No, era imposible. De ser así, no se lo habría escondido, se lo habría dicho abiertamente, y su comportamiento no era particularmente extraño últimamente. ¿Quizás Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal? ¿Quizás había escuchado algunos rumores? Pero el director no era omnisciente. En el cuarto año de Harry, Dumbledore ni siquiera había descubierto que había tenido al prófugo Mortífago, Barty Crouch Jr., que se había escondido detrás de la cara de Moody, justo debajo de su nariz. E incluso si sospechaba algo... no tenía pruebas, y Harry lo negaría todo. Dumbledore le creería. Tenía que creerle. Y dar a los estudiantes Veritaserum estaba prohibido, por lo que la palabra de Harry sería lo más importante. Pero sería mejor si no acepta nada de lo que Dumbledore le ofrecerá... por si acaso.

Harry se paró frente a la puerta que conducía a la oficina y llamó. No escuchó una respuesta, pero la puerta se abrió y Harry vio a Dumbledore sentado en su gran escritorio.

-Entra, Harry. - La voz del director era tranquila, ronca y cansada. El Gryffindor tragó saliva e intentó controlar el mal presentimiento que tenía y su corazón latiendo nerviosamente cuando entró en la oficina. -Siéntate, por favor - sugirió Dumbledore. - ¿Quizás te gustaría tomar algo?

Harry vio luces rojas en su mente.

-No, gracias, señor - dijo y se sentó rígidamente en la silla que le ofrecían, frente al escritorio. Dumbledore entrelazó sus dedos y lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna. El Gryffindor se estremeció bajo la influencia de esa penetrante mirada de ojos azul claro rodeados de líneas finas, pero no dejó que el hombre lo viera. Tenía que mantener la calma y mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro. No importa lo que Dumbledore le dijera o lo acusara...

-Quizás te preguntes por qué te llamé aquí, Harry - dijo finalmente el Director. El Gryffindor asintió con cautela. - Como probablemente habrás notado - continuó Dumbledore, - la lucha contra Voldemort está yendo bastante mal últimamente. Nuestro enemigo se está fortaleciendo a un ritmo alarmante, así que tengo que abandonar la escuela durante al menos dos semanas. No puedo darte las razones o el propósito de mi viaje, Harry, pero te aseguro que es extremadamente importante y debe permanecer en secreto. He proporcionado a la escuela todas las medidas de seguridad y durante el tiempo de mi ausencia, la profesora McGonagall quedará al amando.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. La sensación de alivio de que sus temores no se habían hecho realidad se mezcló con el miedo al viejo Director. Parecía extremadamente cansado y aplastado por una enorme carga. Durante los pocos meses que habían pasado desde la confrontación con Voldemort y la muerte de Sirius, Dumbledore parecía que había ganado más de una docena de años.

-Pero... ¿Por qué me dice esto, profesor? - preguntó con cautela. - Si es para permanecer en secreto...

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, luego miró a Harry con una mirada muy seria.

-Porque tengo razones muy poderosas, para creer que hay un espía en Hogwarts, y quiero que sepas qué debes hacer en caso de emergencia, si no estoy cerca - Harry abrió los ojos con asombro, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir al director. - Es por eso que le pedí al profesor Snape que te cuidara durante mi ausencia.

Harry casi se cae de la silla.

-¿S... Snape? - él pronunció.

-Sí, Harry - dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - Si notas algo inquietante, sea lo que sea, tienes que ir inmediatamente a él. También le pedí que te cuidara en los pasillos. Sé que probablemente no te gustará, pero es uno de las pocas personas en las que confío implícitamente y que conozco cumplirán su tarea.

Después de la conmoción inicial que sintió Harry, un pensamiento repentino e inapropiado pasó por su mente:

_Puedo garantizar, Director, que Snape me cuidará extremadamente bien..._

Dumbledore suspiró nuevamente y continuó:

-Confío en que no le contarás a nadie sobre mi viaje. Es muy probable que la señorita Granger adivine, pero preferiría que no lo compartieras con nadie más. Incluso con el Sr. Weasley, si no es absolutamente necesario. Me gustaría mi viaje para permanecer en secreto. Además, me gustaría pedirte, Harry, que tengas cuidado y no salgas del castillo durante las próximas dos semanas. Y para reducir las expediciones nocturnas - algo parpadeó en los ojos de Dumbledore. Harry no lo notó porque miró hacia otro lado. Sabía que rompería repetidamente la prohibición de Dumbledore. Estaba planeando visitar Hogsmeade al final de la semana por algún tiempo y no iba a renunciar a estos planes debido a algún espía. También iría con la capa de invisibilidad, para que nadie lo notara. El asunto que tenía que atender era demasiado importante para cancelarlo. Y generalmente visitaba a Snape por las noches, así que esto no sería un problema. Él creía firmemente que el Director estaba exagerando. Ya no era un niño después de todo.

Cuando el Director terminó de hablar, Harry lo miró y le preguntó cuidadosamente:

-¿Cómo sabe que hay un espía en Hogwarts?

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

-Recibí mucha evidencia e información de que Voldemort está siendo muy bien informado recientemente. Prevé casi todos nuestros movimientos. Además, está increíblemente contento por algo. Debe estar cerca de lograr algún objetivo, y por lo tanto se ha vuelto... ingobernable, si sabes a lo que me refiero. - Harry no lo sabía, pero asintió. Dumbledore lo miró con los ojos llenos de problemas abrumadores. - Está planeando algo, Harry. Me temo que esto podría tener algo que ver contigo.

-¿Conmigo? - Harry parpadeó.

\- Por supuesto, estas son solo mis suposiciones, pero no quiero exponerte a riesgos innecesarios - se detuvo por un momento y miró a Harry pensativamente. - ¿Has tenido algunas visiones extrañas o sueños relacionados con Voldemort?

Las manos cubiertas de sangre emergieron en la mente de Harry, la sangre inundó sus ojos, la risa ronca sonó en sus oídos.

-No, señor, - dijo suavemente, tratando de hacer que su voz no temblara.

-¿Estás seguro, Harry?

Le costó mucho a Harry soportar la penetrante mirada y no apartarse.

-Sí, señor - dijo en voz baja.

-Bien. Espero que tu conexión no se renueve, pero si ves algo inusual en tus sueños, tienes que decirme de inmediato. A mí o al profesor Snape. Entonces nos veremos obligados a reanudar las lecciones de Oclumancia. ¿Entiendes, Harry?

El Gryffindor asintió, tragando saliva. El hecho de que Dumbledore aparentemente no sabía sobre su sueño lo desconcertó. Como se lo había contado a Snape, el hombre probablemente debería haberlo compartido con el Director, pero no lo había hecho. No le había contado sobre el sueño de Harry. ¿Por qué?

Dumbledore sonrió vagamente.

-Eso es todo. A menos que... - la penetrante mirada de ojos azules y brillantes golpeó a Harry nuevamente, - ¿haya algo que no dijiste aunque quisieras?

Harry se sintió abrumado por el pánico. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta fue esa? ¿Dumbledore de hecho sospechaba algo?

-Sí, director, - dijo rápidamente, tratando de salir de la opresión con lo primero que se le había ocurrido. - Quería preguntar si podía obtener una gota de limón.

Por primera vez a lo largo de la conversación, Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillaron con chispas de alegría que no habían estado allí por mucho tiempo.

-Por supuesto, Harry. Perdona mi grosería.

El Gryffindor se sonrojó. Probablemente no fue una respuesta muy sabia...

*******

El fin de semana y el comienzo de la semana habían pasado muy rápido para Harry, principalmente con estudios, entrenamientos de Quidditch y reuniones con Severus.   
De hecho, Harry había obligado a Snape a dar permiso para visitarlo solo el sábado, pero había sido una "reunión" tan intensa que Harry había sentido incomodidad al sentarse desde entonces. El lunes, estaba tan excitado, que le estuvo enviando mensajes pervertidos a Severus durante toda la lección, algo así como ‘Estoy tan duro que, cuando te veo, quiero arrojarme sobre ti’, lo que condujo a hecho de que no podía concentrarse por completo en su tarea en cuestión y estropeó su elixir. Con gran alegría aceptó el "castigo" que Snape le había dado: detención. Emocionado e impaciente, apareció en la habitación de Snape y recibió una desagradable sorpresa. En lugar de sexo, recibió dos rollos de pergamino, una pila de libros y la orden de escribir un largo ensayo sobre la poción que había arruinado. Por un momento se quedó estupefacto, sin comprender de qué se trataba Severus. ¿Le iba a dar una detención real?

Resultó que sí. Harry se sintió tan traicionado y tratado injustamente que no dejó de señalar a Snape que era un "bastardo desagradable". Pero Snape le explicó con calma que solo era su culpa. Si se hubiera centrado en su trabajo y hubiera preparado el elixir como debería, en lugar de enviarle mensajes, ahora pasarían una velada agradable, juntos. Y si Harry era tan tonto como para pensar que Snape ya no era su maestro porque estaban jodiendo, entonces probablemente había perdido la cabeza por completo.

Entonces Harry estaba sentado, trabajando, temblando de ira y maldiciendo a Snape en su mente mientras el hombre estaba leyendo un libro en la silla, solo ocasionalmente miraba a Harry con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Cuando terminó la detención, Harry murmuró "Buenas noches, profesor", con especial énfasis en la última palabra y se fue, ofendido.

Pero para el miércoles, la ira hacia Snape se había evaporado por completo de él y ahora el joven quería verlo, tanto, que apenas podía controlarse. Por la tarde le envió un mensaje para preguntarle si podía venir por la noche, pero Snape no respondió. Era extraño, porque cada vez que Harry preguntaba por eso, Severus respondía. Además, Ron y Hermione se habían ido a alguna parte, y Harry estaba sentado solo en el dormitorio, sintiéndose muy solo. Cuando estuvo con ellos, todo estuvo bien, pero siempre después de que se fueron, inmediatamente comenzó a sentir que la melancolía de la soledad se asentaba sobre él. Se preguntó cómo Snape podría soportar la falta de compañía durante tantas noches. ¿O también estaba anhelando a Harry?

Pronto, sin embargo, Harry se reprendió por tales pensamientos. Snape era la última persona que se sentiría sola. Le dijo a Harry muchas veces que tenía mucho trabajo y no tenía tiempo libre para nada. ¡Pero al menos podría enviarle un mensaje!

Sentado en la cama, Harry tomó la piedra y repitió su pregunta.

Y de nuevo no obtuvo la respuesta.

Le molestó. ¡Ya no sería ignorado así! Si Snape no quería que viniera, ¡simplemente debería decirlo!

Harry saltó de la cama y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de su baúl. Lo miró con atención, buscando las habitaciones de Snape, para ver si el profesor estaba en el castillo. La habitación de Severus estaba vacía. Harry miró rápidamente a cada piso, en busca de huellas y una pancarta con el nombre "Severus Snape". Mientras buscaba, notó que Ginny estaba en la torre occidental, cerca de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Y ella estaba con alguien. Él miró más a fondo. Estaba el nombre de un Ravenclaw desconocido a su lado. Y vio a Luna en la oficina de Tonks. Recordó la extraña reunión de la que había querido contarle a Hermione y decidió que esta vez trataría de no olvidar. Buscó en todos los pisos, pasillos y oficinas y llegó a la conclusión de que Snape no estaba en ninguna parte del castillo. Volvió a mirar sus cámaras vacías. y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el mapa, Severus apareció de repente en su habitación. No vino, solo apareció de la nada. Intrigado, Harry acercó el mapa a su cara y luego la pancarta desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció.

Harry parpadeó. Fue extraño. Era imposible aparecer en Hogwarts, y el Director había desconectado todas las chimeneas del Flu mientras estaba fuera, por seguridad.

Durante mucho tiempo Harry estuvo mirando el lugar donde Snape había estado y se había ido, pero el hombre no apareció de nuevo. Después de un tiempo ya no estaba seguro de si lo que había visto era real o simplemente malinterpretó el mapa. ¿Podría el mapa tener algún problema técnico?

Después de un largo rato de mirar el mapa, Harry finalmente renunció a cerrarlo, pero, justo cuando se movía, Snape apareció de nuevo en su habitación.

Decidió casi de inmediato. ¡Iba a ir a Snape para ver qué significaba todo esto! Rápidamente, Harry saltó de la cama, se echó la Capa de Invisibilidad, tomó el mapa en su mano y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Después de haber salido de la Sala Común, Harry vio que la pancarta que indicaba a Snape había desaparecido nuevamente.

Caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry se preguntó si había algo mal con él o con el mapa. Quizás anhelar a Severus había hecho que su imaginación evocara alucinaciones, y Severus no estaba en su habitación en absoluto.

¡Debía asegurarse, tan pronto como sea posible!

Después de un momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo.

"Te odio y luego te amo" by Celine Dion & Luciano Pavarotti.


	19. Pelea contigo

19\. Pelea contigo

_“Las mentiras que dices, no tienen la intención de engañar._  
_No están ahí para que yo crea_  
que he escuchado tus palabras viciosas.  
Ya sabes,  
Me cuesta mucho verme herido.  
No podría soportarlo de otra manera.  
Pero hay un precio que tengo que pagar.”

Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta que conducía a la oficina de Snape, estaba sin aliento, tanto, que necesitó más de un momento para recuperar el aliento y refrescarse. Se enderezó, suspiró profundamente algunas veces y puso su mano sobre una superficie dura. La puerta se abrió bajo su toque. No le sorprendió, ya había adivinado que Severus lo había encantado para que siempre se abriera cuando quisiera entrar. Cruzó la oficina y se detuvo frente a la entrada que conducía a las cámaras privadas del Maestro de Pociones. Los nervios se le tensaron como cuerdas y un loco latido amortiguó sus sentidos, y a pesar de sus intentos de escuchar algo, no salió ningún sonido de la habitación.

Él llamó a la puerta.

Un silencio ensordecedor le respondió.

Sacó un mapa y vio que la habitación de Severus estaba vacía. Esperó unos momentos, pero cuando no sucedió nada, volvió a llamar, mucho más fuerte e insistente esta vez. Después de unos momentos, un punto que denotaba a Snape apareció en el mapa. Fue acompañado por un extraño susurro y un gruñido fuerte y bajo. Harry rápidamente escondió el pergamino en su bolsillo y contuvo el aliento. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.   
Cuando Harry escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta, no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio, y cuando la alta figura vestida de negro apareció en la puerta, el Gryffindor sintió que su rostro se enroscaba en una sonrisa que no pudo resistir. Snape frunció el ceño amenazadoramente, pero ni siquiera abrió la boca porque Harry fue más rápido:

-Buenas noches, Severus - dijo en voz baja, y sin esperar una respuesta se deslizó bajo el brazo del hombre y entró en la habitación. Miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor, pero todo estaba en su lugar. Harry no sabía qué esperar, pero ciertamente no el hecho de que todo estuviera bien ahí. ¿Quizás algunos muebles volcados o marcas extrañas? No, la habitación se veía como siempre. El Gryffindor frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba delirando? Inconscientemente sintió que algo andaba mal, pero todo parecía contradecirlo. Solo cuando se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba cerrando la puerta y la mirada de ojos negros cayó sobre él, una voz en su mente gritó una advertencia. La cara de Snape estaba tensa, su boca apretada tanto que parecía ser solo una delgada línea pálida, y sus ojos brillaban con un brillo amenazante. Sin embargo, no era un fuego cálido.

El mal presentimiento venció a Harry.

-¿Todo está bien? - preguntó con incertidumbre. - Espero no haberte molestado de ninguna manera - examinó la habitación nuevamente, buscando algo inusual, pero no vio nada. Volvió la mirada hacia el hombre y frunció el ceño al ver la ira en sus ojos.

Sí. Definitivamente algo andaba mal...

¿Podría esta ira ser culpa de Harry? Se preguntó qué podría haber hecho para enojar tanto a Snape, por supuesto, aparte de venir a él sin previo aviso. Abrió la boca para preguntar al respecto, pero el hombre se lo impidió:

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? - Su voz era como una cuchilla de acero. - ¿Viniste a complacerme?

Esas palabras golpearon con eficacia en su consciencia. Harry sintió un calambre en el corazón, pero no permitió que se notara.

-Yo solo... - comenzó, pero el Maestro de Pociones lo interrumpió de nuevo:

-No hables, solo desvístete. Prefieres satisfacerme primero... - dedos largos sugestivamente fueron hacia el cierre del hombre, pero luego se detuvieron y la cara de Snape se contorsionó con una expresión cruel y burlona - ...o tal vez ¿debería follarte primero?

Solo después de un momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Estás planeando solo pararte y mirarme, Potter? ¡Ponte de rodillas! - La mirada de Snape era tan helada como su voz, llena de ira y satisfacción salvaje. Como si lastimar a Harry lo divirtiera. Como si quisiera presionar y golpear lo suficiente como para romperlo.   
Los bordes afilados de las palabras estaban cavando en el corazón de Harry, sacudiéndolo. Y cuando la espada se retiraba para infligir otro golpe, dejaba heridas sangrantes.

Harry no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Dio un paso atrás cuando vio que el hombre comenzó a acercarse a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? Para eso viniste, ¿no? Siempre vienes solo por eso - siseó Severus, lanzando una mirada al chico tan aguda como sus palabras, observando con placer cada espasmo de dolor que causaba, mostrarse en la cara de Harry.

-Veo que estás de mal humor - Harry finalmente logró exprimir con una voz suave y quebradiza. – Me iré, entonces. No quiero...

-Siempre estoy de mal humor, y más, cuando me rodeas como un cachorro patético y llorón - gruñó el hombre, deteniéndolo y atravesándolo con una mirada asesina. - Un cachorro devoto y adicto, que hará todo lo que le ordene. Vamos...

-¡Cállate! - Un grito furioso salió de los labios de Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse. Además, incluso si quisiera, no podría hacerlo. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas casi se clavaron en su carne. Su respiración era pesada y sibilante. Toda la sangre se drenó de su rostro cuando Snape cayó sobre él, lo agarró por los hombros y con todas sus fuerzas lo arrojó contra la pared. El cuerpo de Harry golpeó dolorosamente contra la estantería que estaba a su lado. La fuerza del impacto lo dejó sin aliento cuando algunos de los libros cayeron sobre su cabeza. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su mano, hiriéndola severamente.   
Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo.  
Antes de volver en sí, sintió que Snape lo agarraba de la ropa, lo ponía de pie y lo presionaba contra los estantes vacíos. 

Se sentía aturdido.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Potter! - siseó en la cara de Harry. La cabeza del niño estaba girando, y el dolor en su mano herida se estaba intensificando.

-Quiero salir - susurró suavemente. - Déjame ir.

-No lo creo, Potter - gruñó Snape, empujándolo más hacia la pared. Los bordes afilados de los estantes se clavaron dolorosamente en su espalda. - Hace un minuto querías que te follara, ¿no? Y me parece que todavía lo quieres…

El Gryffindor gimió sorprendido, sintiendo la mano del hombre agarrando su entrepierna e inmediatamente comenzó a arrugarla dolorosamente.

-¡Para! - exclamó, tratando de soltarse, pero Snape lo estaba presionando fuertemente. - ¡No lo quiero así! ¡Déjame ir!

Una expresión de oscura satisfacción apareció en el cruel rostro del hombre.

-Oh, sé que lo quieres. Siempre lo quieres - susurró con una sonrisa burlona en sus delgados labios.

Harry cerró los ojos, luchando contra el ardor debajo de los párpados y la excitación que comenzó a abrazar las partes de su cuerpo tocadas por el Maestro de Pociones, que acariciaba hábilmente.

_¡No!_

-Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tenemos aquí, Potter? - Snape sonrió triunfante, sintiendo la dureza en los pantalones de Harry. Una ola de vergüenza y rabia inundó la mente de Gryffindor.

-Vete a la mierda - siseó con los dientes apretados. Vio la sorpresa pasar por la cara de Snape, pero después de un momento cambió a la furia desenfrenada. Harry sabía cuánto estaba arriesgando, pero ahora no le importa nada. Snape lo humilló, se comportó como un loco. ¡Ya no se dejaría tratar así! Cerró los ojos, esperando el huracán que lo arrastrara y lo convirtiera en polvo, pero en su lugar, de repente escuchó un golpe lejano en la puerta, ruidoso y molesto.

Harry abrió los ojos. Snape estaba rojo de ira, y el deseo de venganza en sus ojos se había convertido en deseo de asesinato. El Gryffindor se estremeció. Nunca había visto a Snape así antes. Por un momento aterrador fue golpeado por un pensamiento horrible: ese hombre podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Espérame aquí, Potter - gruñó Snape, luego lo soltó y se arregló la ropa. - Y no te atrevas a tocar nada - agregó, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Harry se quedó solo. En ese momento notó que temblaba. Se deslizó hacia el suelo y suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su respiración y su corazón que latía rápidamente, así como las molestas lágrimas que intentaron alcanzar sus ojos.

En el silencio imperante de la habitación, podía escuchar claramente las voces que venían de la oficina. Uno de ellos estaba extremadamente nervioso. Después de un rato, una puerta crujió y solo quedó el silencio. Harry miró el mapa. Vio a Snape y dos Slytherins apuntando hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Suspiró profundamente y tomó una decisión. Aprovecharía la oportunidad. No se quedaría aquí un minuto más. Snape lo había atacado sin ninguna razón. Lo había tratado como... como...

Harry tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, luego se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Presionó la manija, pero la puerta no se abrió. Su mano derecha palpitaba dolorosamente, y la presionó contra su pecho, acunándola. Metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho con la mano izquierda y con dificultad sacó su varita.

-Alohomora - susurró, señalando la cerradura, pero no pasó nada. La puerta permaneció cerrada. Frunció el ceño, molesto.

¡Snape lo había encerrado! ¡No tenía derecho a encarcelarlo! No solo lo había tratado terriblemente, aparentemente también decidió completar su trabajo cuando regresó. Harry aún recordaba su rostro rojo de ira y el deseo de asesinato, en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que realmente le tenía miedo. ¡Tenía que salir de alguna manera de aquí!

Se apartó de la puerta y echó un vistazo a la habitación, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a salir. Debía haber otra salida. Era imposible para las mazmorras no tener pasajes secretos o puertas secretas. Aunque no había notado algo así en el Mapa del Merodeador, pero...  
Harry de repente tuvo un pensamiento... después de todo, Snape había estado desaparecido en alguna parte. Todo encajaba... Si había un pasaje secreto, podría aparecer mucho más tarde y, por lo tanto, el mapa no lo mostraba. O, simplemente, los Merodeadores no descubrieron todo. Había muchas posibilidades.

Harry comenzó a rodear la habitación, examinando cuidadosamente las paredes y pensando en otras estrategias en caso de que resultara que no encontraría lo que estaba buscando. En el peor de los casos, usaría la capa de invisibilidad, fingiendo que no estaba allí. Tal vez Snape pensaría que de alguna manera había logrado escapar...

No, era un plan estúpido. Snape era demasiado inteligente. Inmediatamente se daría cuenta de que era un truco y castigaría a Harry aún más. Se estremeció al pensarlo y comenzó a tocar cuidadosamente las paredes y los estantes. Llegó a la biblioteca contra la cual Snape lo había arrojado. La mayoría de los libros yacían en el suelo. Sin embargo, entre los que permanecieron en el estante, el Gryffindor vio uno que era diferente de los demás. Estaba brillante y carente de inscripciones en la parte posterior. Cuando se acercó para ver mejor, notó que el libro tenía un grueso cordón negro detrás, que lo conectaba con la pared. Intrigado, agarró el libro y tiró de él. Se oyó un crujido.   
Harry saltó cuando el mueble se movió y se deslizó hacia adelante, y luego se hizo a un lado, revelando un pasaje oscuro.

¡Ja! estaba en lo cierto, pensó triunfante.

-_Lumos_ \- susurró, levantando su varita. Una luz fría entró en la pequeña habitación. Casi toda la superficie de una mesa, estaba ocupada por enormes calderos, viales y botellas. Un libro abierto yacía cerca, y algo burbujeaba en uno de los calderos. Algún vial yacía aplastado en el suelo, y su contenido verdoso brillaba sobre las losas de piedra. Los estantes en las paredes se doblaban bajo el peso de los frascos llenos de artículos indeterminados, botellas multicolores y libros con tapas negras. Pero ninguna de estas cosas había atraído la atención del Gryffindor tanto como la cuenca de piedra que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

Entró y, al mismo tiempo, sintió como si hubiera cruzado una barrera mágica. La magia a su alrededor era similar a lo que sentía en Grimmauld Place. Este lugar estaba mágicamente sellado, por eso no podía verlo en el mapa. Harry lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que el punto con su nombre había desaparecido.

¡Ahora todo estaba claro!

Harry no escondió el mapa porque quería comprobar cuándo regresaría Snape, y luego fue a examinar la habitación. Se acercó a la esquina donde estaba el lavabo y se ahogó de emoción, al ver que era... ¿Un segundo Pensieve? pensó, completamente intrigado por este descubrimiento. Pero cuanto más miraba los pensamientos que flotaban allí, más se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ellos. Lentamente, se acercó aún más y luego entendió. Los pensamientos no eran cintas giratorias blancas plateadas. Estos tenían un color dorado y una forma de hilos enredados. Estaba tan sorprendido por el descubrimiento que solo después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que tal vez era un... laboratorio secreto del Maestro de Pociones. Y si lo atrapaban aquí, podría terminar mucho peor para él.

Quería darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero los pensamientos enredados y dorados atrajeron sus ojos nuevamente y no pudo evitar mirarlos.

¿Qué estaba escondiendo Snape? ¿Por qué tenía dos Pensieves? ¿Qué había en este? Supuso que este no era ordinario. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza lo empujaba hacia el lavabo y le ordenaba que lo mirara. Pero Snape podría regresar en cualquier momento, y si lo atrapaba aquí...

No. No, ¡necesitaba descubrir por qué lo había tratado tan mal! Y tal vez podría encontrar la respuesta aquí...

¡No! No, no podía hacer eso. Recordaba muy bien hacia dónde lo había llevado su curiosidad la última vez. Ahora podría ser peor. Mucho peor. Podría perderlo todo...

Con dificultad, apartó la mirada del lavabo y miró el libro sobre la mesa. Sus páginas estaban cubiertas de runas no identificadas. Tal vez Hermione podría leerlos, pero para él, parecían solo signos muy extraños. Por un momento lamentó no haber estudiado nunca ese tema.

Sus ojos se posaron en el vial roto. Debió haber sucedido recientemente...

Le sorprendió una comprensión repentina. Probablemente por eso Snape había estado tan enojado. Harry debió haber interrumpido algo en lo que había estado trabajando aquí. Había dejado caer el componente y todo pudo haber sido en vano. ¿Quizás ahora Snape tenía que comenzar desde el principio? Era la única explicación lógica...

¿Pero qué podría ser? ¿Quizás alguna medicina rara? ¿O una poción poderosa que era difícil de preparar? Porque si Harry lo hubiera interrumpido en la preparación de una poción simple, Snape no habría reaccionado con un temperamento tan violento. Hubiera sido suficiente decir que estaba ocupado y que Harry se habría ido. No debió haber respondido como lo hizo. A menos que... a menos que no hubiera querido que nadie lo supiera. Incluso Harry

Un estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo del joven. ¡Tenía que irse de inmediato! Y nunca mencionar este lugar. Debe ser algo realmente importante si Snape lo protege así.

Harry se encontró rápidamente fuera del laboratorio. Sacó el libro y la estantería volvió a su lugar. Tratando de calmar los nerviosos latidos de su corazón, Harry se paró en el mismo lugar donde Snape lo había dejado, esperando. Los pensamientos giraban en su cabeza, pero no podía pensar en nada más. No podía entender lo que el otro misterioso Pensieve guardaba y lo que Snape estaba haciendo en este laboratorio.

Tal vez ¿algo para Voldemort? ¿Quizás no quería hacerlo y por eso había estado tan enojado?

No, esa fue una idea idiota.

De repente escuchó un estruendo distante y pasos. Miró con terror la puerta y contuvo el aliento. En el momento en que la silueta oscura de Snape apareció allí, Harry rápidamente miró hacia abajo, mirando los libros esparcidos por el suelo.

Snape cerró la puerta. Harry escuchó pasos. Sintió que Snape se había detenido y lo miró. Tragando saliva, se arriesgó a echar un vistazo rápido. Lo primero que vio fue la cara severa y tensa del hombre, pero Harry ya no veía ira allí. Se calmó un poco, al ver que Snape, al menos temporalmente, no tenía la intención de lanzarle maldiciones. Harry volvió a mirar hacia abajo, tratando de escapar de la penetrante mirada bajo la cual siempre sentía que Snape lo estaba desvistiendo hasta que estuvo desnudo y evaluado.

Después de un rato escuchó a Snape pronunciar un hechizo y todos los libros se levantaron del piso y regresaron a sus lugares.

Harry no se movió, sin embargo. Estaba de pie en el silencio opresivo, presionando su mano herida contra su pecho.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu mano, Potter? - preguntó el profesor en voz baja y tranquila. Era muy diferente al tono punitivo y áspero que lo había estado golpeando no hace mucho tiempo. No había ira en ella. Aparentemente, las emociones más agitadas habían desaparecido, pero las palabras pronunciadas con ira no podían deshacerse, y más que eso, no podían olvidarse. Colgaban entre ellos como arena en una turbina, causando fricción y molienda, y en consecuencia conduciendo a la destrucción de todo el complejo sistema. Y aunque todavía había una posibilidad de una eliminación pacífica de la razón del accidente, la persona tenía que proceder con mucha cautela. Cualquier movimiento incorrecto podría enterrar esta oportunidad...

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin levantar la vista.

-Nada que te importe - dijo arrastrando las palabras, antes de poder detenerse. Pero Snape no se enfureció. Harry solo escuchó sus pasos mientras caminaba hacia uno de los estantes, moviendo botellas sobre él. Después de un rato, el sonido se apagó.

-Ven aquí, Potter - La voz del hombre sonó quizás un poco... más suave. O eso pensó Harry. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Snape sostenía un pequeño frasco en su mano. Pero no se movió. No podía acercarse a él, no después de todo lo que sucedió.

Dio un paso atrás cuando el hombre caminó hacia él, pero rápidamente se apoderó de sí mismo. No debería mostrarle que tenía miedo...

Snape se detuvo frente a él y estiró el brazo.

-Dame tu mano, Potter - dijo.

Harry contuvo el aliento. Miró la mano delgada y pálida del hombre con una mezcla de miedo y alivio. Snape obviamente ya no tenía la intención de hacerle daño.   
Lentamente le dio su mano dolorosamente palpitante y temblorosa, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Snape se subió la manga. La muñeca de Harry era azulada, y había un rasguño blanco largo visible con un trozo de piel desnuda en su antebrazo. Snape tomó un poco de una sustancia transparente con sus dedos y comenzó a frotarla a lo largo del lugar magullado. Harry hizo una mueca y un gemido escapó de su boca. El hombre se detuvo por un momento. Los ojos del Gryffindor se levantaron involuntariamente y vio algo que nunca había visto antes. La cara de Snape era suave, las arrugas suavizadas y sus ojos... vio en sus ojos...

Harry parpadeó un par de veces con incredulidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, el hombre sintió su mirada, sus ojos negros se enfriaron y frunció el ceño.

Pero la impresión permaneció. La impresión de que Snape...

_”No, yo... debo haber malinterpretado eso...”_ \- pensó, mientras otra punzada de dolor enviaba sus pensamientos en una dirección completamente diferente. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir algo más: una sensación de ardor suave y frío que le quitó el dolor y le refrescó los sentidos. Sintió su piel erizarse sobre su mano, pero ahora no estaba seguro de si era el efecto de la pomada o el suave toque de los dedos fríos del Maestro de Pociones.

Finalmente, Snape soltó su mano y puso la tapa del frasco. Harry se lamió los labios y dijo en voz baja:

-Gracias... me iré, entonces - Levantó los ojos y miró con firmeza al hombre que lo miraba pensativo. - No quiero molestarte más, ni estropear tu estado de ánimo. Lo último que quería, era molestarte con mi presencia - terminó más fuerte, mirando a Snape con un desafío en sus ojos.

Él esperó. Todo se aclararía ahora... Si Snape resultara ser solo un gran imbécil, entonces Harry tendría total claridad sobre la cuestión de cómo terminaría su relación.

Vio como Snape frunció las cejas, y un sentimiento indefinido corrió por su rostro. Después de un momento escuchó a Snape hablar en voz tan baja que inicialmente pensó que era solo su imaginación:

-Te aseguro que no me molestarás con tu presencia si eliges quedarte - dijo Severus, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Era la disculpa más extraña que había escuchado. Pero, aún así, no fue suficiente. Frunció el ceño y miró al hombre expectante. Snape hizo una mueca, como si peleara con algún enemigo invisible. Harry simplemente se levantó y lo miró con arrogancia.

Y esperó.

Finalmente un susurro sofocado salió de los labios de Severus:

-Me gustaría que te quedaras.

La agradable sensación de triunfo se derramó sobre el cuerpo de Harry cuando miró los ojos brillantes que lo miraban.

-En ese caso - dijo en voz baja, tratando de no dejar que ni una nota de la alegría salvaje que sentía en su corazón, sonara en su voz, - si me _preguntas_, entonces probablemente pueda quedarme – terminó, rogándole a su boca que se aferrara un poco más y que no sonriera.   
Por una fracción de segundo, un fuego colérico brilló en los ojos de Snape, pero rápidamente lo extinguió, luego se volvió hacia Harry y fue a su sillón favorito.

El Gryffindor cerró los ojos y dejó que una sonrisa suave y aliviada apareciera en sus labios.

Suspiró profundamente y fue a sentarse en la segunda silla. Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo, roto solo por el suave crujido de la madera en llamas. Snape miró el fuego. Harry lo miró, tragó saliva y dijo en voz muy baja:

-También me disculpo. Por mi comportamiento. No debí haber dicho lo que dije - pronunció, mirando al suelo. Una vez más miró a Severus y vio que el hombre seguía mirando las llamas sibilantes y temblorosas. Tenía los labios apretados y su cara parecía muy severa y feroz. Harry se preguntó si Snape lo había escuchado, o si había estado pensando todo el tiempo sobre el trabajo que Harry le había impedido completar. Parecía que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de él, muy lejos de esta habitación, muy lejos de ellos.

Harry también se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos flotando en los bordes de su conciencia como moscas molestas, sin darle paz.

¿Y si todo el comportamiento de Severus fuera culpa de Voldemort? Algo lo estaba acosando y, evidentemente, debe haber tenido algo que ver con Voldemort. Incluso si estaba muy lejos, su presencia se sentía en el aire como un fantasma nocturno, invadiendo entre ellos, separándolos, empujándolos unos contra otros. Él siempre se interpondría entre ellos. Harry se dio cuenta de eso. Su sombra siempre estaría sobre ellos, y nada estaría bien hasta que muriera.

En este momento, Harry odiaba a Voldemort más que nunca. Este monstruo se había llevado a todos las personas importantes para él. Primero sus padres, luego Sirius, y ahora... ahora se estaba llevando a Snape.

Cada vez que parecía que todo estaba cambiando para mejor, la sombra oscura de Voldemort aparecía de repente, destruyendo todo, cortando ese delgado hilo de conexión, apagando el fuego resplandeciente, pisoteando la paz y la alegría.

Harry aún recordaba cómo Snape lo había echado debido a la convocatoria que había recibido de Voldemort. Y ahora esto... ¡Esto nunca hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido por ese asesino! Nadie habría muerto, la gente no habría vivido con miedo constante, y él y Snape podrían estar juntos...

¡Tenía que hacer algo al respecto! Estuvo sentado por mucho tiempo. ¡No permitiría que Voldemort destruyera sus sueños!

¡Basta de esto!

-Lo mataré - dijo de repente, mirando al fuego con los ojos ardiendo tanto como la leña en la chimenea. Severus giró su cabeza bruscamente en su dirección, mirando a Harry con sorpresa. - Mataré a Voldemort - explicó el Gryffindor, cambiando lentamente su mirada vehemente al hombre.

Snape le lanzó a Harry una mirada muy larga y pensativa. Lo miró como si quisiera romper su cuerpo y leer todo directamente desde su alma. Harry sintió como si lo estuvieran evaluando, y los ojos de Snape le estaban quemando la piel, tratando de explorar sus pensamientos. Comenzó a inquietarse, sintiéndose muy incómodo bajo la influencia de esa mirada. Después de un tiempo, Severus respiró hondo y preguntó:

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

Eso es lo que Harry no había tenido tiempo de pensar.

-Todavía no lo sé - admitió en voz baja, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona que apareció en el rostro del Maestro de Pociones, agregó rápidamente - Sin embargo, encontraré la manera. Voldemort pagará por todo, incluso si es ¡lo último que haga!

La ferocidad en su voz hizo que Severus dejara de mirarlo con burla y fruncir el ceño.

-¿Debo entenderlo como tu disposición a sacrificar tu vida para matar al Señor Oscuro?

Harry apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

-Sé que hay poco que pueda hacer, y él es extremadamente poderoso. Pero lo intentaré y si muero... - miró a los ojos de Snape; ojos que parecían tan negros como un cielo sin estrellas. - Al menos lo llevaré conmigo.

Observó de repente que la cara de Snape se volvía pálida, y sus cejas se alzaron. Por un momento, Harry vio... miedo en sus ojos. Y una especie de... ansiedad. Cuando el niño parpadeó, todo se había ido. Snape parecía estar completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Miró al frente, con los ojos ausentes, como si Harry de repente se volviera invisible. Después de unos momentos, de repente sacudió la cabeza.

Desde el punto de vista de Gryffindor, parecía que el hombre se respondía negativamente a alguna pregunta. ¿Pero tal vez acababa de alejar algunos pensamientos ansiosos? Harry no lo sabía, pero no deseaba pensar en eso ahora. Ahora estaba preocupado por algo completamente diferente. Suspiró y dijo con voz tenue y triste:

-No quiero morir, pero sé que pelear contra Voldemort es mi deber. Y tengo que hacerlo. Si no lo derroto, nadie lo hará. Y ni siquiera se compara con cuánto preferiría estar contigo... - no estaba mirando a Severus. No pudo hacerlo. -...pero no tengo otra opción.

Después de un tiempo, el silencio fue interrumpido por un resoplido. Harry miró con sorpresa a Snape, cuya cara solo expresaba una burla dura.

-Por supuesto. Te encanta interpretar al héroe, Potter. La verdad es que eres un tonto - la voz de Severus era aguda y punzante. Golpeando su corazón como el cuchillo más afilado. - La fama se te ha subido tanto a la cabeza, que tú mismo no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Harry se erizó. ¡No permitiría que Snape lo ofendiera así!

-¡Yo soy el elegido! - casi lloró, pero al ver la cara de Severus, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos y realmente lamentó haberlo dicho. Para Snape, esas palabras eran como un trapo rojo para un toro, y en este momento su rostro solo expresaba un profundo desprecio.

-Oh, sí. Olvidé ese detalle. ‘El Elegido’ - el Maestro de Pociones pareció escupir esas palabras como si le estuvieran quemando la lengua. - Irás a la guerra, gritando al Señor Oscuro que eres el Elegido, la tierra temblará y todos caerán muertos…

Harry hizo una mueca. La burla rencorosa que el Maestro de Pociones le había arrojado en la cara, actuaba como un balde de agua fría sobre. Sintió que Snape se había superado a sí mismo. Pero no pudo responder porque el hombre continuó con una voz maliciosa y furiosa:

-Ni siquiera serías capaz de lastimar al Señor Oscuro. No puedes hacer nada. Él te mataría antes de que pudieras hacer un sonido. Independientemente de cuán nobles sean los motivos que te lleven, si intentas hacer algo, no tendrás oportunidad en una batalla con él.

Después del shock inicial, Harry sintió que su corazón estaba siendo tocado por los dedos fríos de la ira.

-Muchas gracias - gruñó. - Tu fe en mí, es conmovedora.

-Y tu idiota confianza Gryffindor, es patética - respondió Snape de inmediato, mirando a Harry con los ojos oscurecidos por la ira. - Quieres ir a matar al Señor Oscuro y, sin embargo, no puedes lanzar ni siquiera la maldición más simple.

-El año pasado lancé un Cruciatus sobre Bellatrix - gruñó Harry.

-Oh, ¿y crees que el Cruciatus será suficiente para el Señor Oscuro y su legión de fieles Mortífagos? - la voz del Maestro de Pociones goteaba cinismo.

-Aprenderé otros hechizos… - respondió el Gryffindor. - Por ejemplo... Legilimens Evocis.

Snape pareció sorprendido. Hizo una pausa, como si por un momento perdiera el hilo de la discusión.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre ese hechizo? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño amenazadoramente.

-Tonks nos lo contó durante la lección de Defensa. Ella dijo que Voldemort lo usa, así que ¿por qué no puedo? Podrías enseñarme...- sugirió tímidamente.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron tanto que parecieron convertirse en dos rendijas ardientes.

-Está fuera de discusión - cortó bruscamente.

-¿Por qué no? - Harry no se rindió. - Aparentemente, si alguien puede lanzar este hechizo, es más fácil defenderse de él. ¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo si no lo sé?

-No podías aprender a defenderte de los Legilimens ordinarios, ¿y te gustaría lidiar con algo como esto? No me hagas reír, Potter - resopló el hombre, volviendo la cara hacia la chimenea.

Harry se mordió los labios y apretó los puños. Sintió una furia hirviendo debajo de su piel, quemándolo, lo que le dificultaba controlarse.

-No quiero que Voldemort me lance este hechizo. ¡Prefiero morir, que vivir en una pesadilla! - exclamó, su voz se rompió cuando la imagen de sus propias manos empapadas de sangre apareció ante sus ojos, y una risa ronca sonó en sus oídos.

¿Por qué Snape tenía que ser tan imbécil? ¿Qué podría perder? ¿Por qué no quería ayudarlo? ¿No creía él en absoluto?

Severus lo miró, presionó sus labios y se levantó.

-El Señor Oscuro no te lanzará este hechizo, Potter - dijo con voz fría y distante, como si quisiera cortar esta discusión.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo...? - comenzó, pero el hombre lo interrumpió:

-No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, Potter. Regresa a tu dormitorio y haz algo útil. Por ejemplo, estudia Pociones.

-Pero... - Harry no quería volver. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro Snape? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-No me repetiré. ¡Fuera! - siseó. Sus ojos estaban helados. Parecía que la escarcha había quemado todos los sentimientos que Harry había visto en ellos antes. Ahora no veía nada. Se estremeció cuando el frío que emanaba de Severus tocó todos sus sentidos, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no resistir más.

Harry cerró la boca y apretó los puños. Se levantó de repente, temblando de ira, y salió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta.

Mientras regresaba a la Torre, había tantos pensamientos girando en su cabeza, que se fue por el camino equivocado durante varios minutos. Trató de analizar todo lo que había aprendido y descubierto hoy, pero la información era demasiado abundante y estaba demasiado nervioso.

Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: si Snape elegía ser un imbécil que no quería enseñarle nada, ¡entonces Harry encontraría una manera y aprendería todo por sí mismo!

¡Y él mataría a Voldemort!

“Peligroso” by Depeche Mode


	20. Depresión

_“Te levantaré cuando te sientas deprimido._  
_Volveré a poner tus pies en tierra firme._  
Te levantaré y te haré fuerte.  
Te haré sentir que todavía perteneces.  
Todo estará bien.   
Lo arreglaré.”

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir. Estaba dando vueltas, tratando de alejar las imágenes y las palabras que lo atormentaban. Estaba sofocado por los recuerdos del odio que había visto en los ojos de Severus. Fue torturado por cientos de preguntas a las que no hubo respuesta. Harry estaba lleno de dolor y enojo, debido a cómo había sido tratado. Trató de reprimir esos sentimientos, pero la semilla estaba brotando, extendiendo sus raíces a cada pensamiento que tenía en mente. 

Estaba acostado en la oscuridad, maldiciendo a Snape, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, maldiciendo todo lo que había sucedido en la cámara del Maestro de Pociones. Cuando finalmente se libró de la ira que lo consumía, y sus recursos de maldiciones alcanzaron sus límites, finalmente pudo analizar los eventos de la noche manteniéndose casi tranquilo.

¿Por qué Severus lo había tratado así? Había pasado un tiempo desde que Harry lo había visto con ese tipo de humor. La ira desenfrenada que emanaba del hombre, debió haberlo encendido antes de que Harry fuera a verlo. Y su llegada en ese momento resultó ser el fuego que encendió el fusible. Y Severus había estallado de ira.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba de una cosa: Voldemort tenía que ser la razón del estado de ánimo de Snape. ¿Quizás a Severus le habían dicho que hiciera algo que lo estaba molestando mucho? E incluso si no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort, había muchas otras razones que podrían llevar a Snape a tanta ira. Algo tenía que haber sucedido, algo muy malo, por lo que Snape se había desquitado con Harry, la primera persona que apareció ante él. Lo lastimó con gestos, lo mordió con palabras e hizo todo lo posible para causarle dolor.

Harry lo pensó por un momento. De hecho... él podía entender eso. Después de todo, él mismo recordaba la ira incesante y venenosa que había sentido el año pasado, después de la muerte de Sirius, cuando había estado hablando con Dumbledore. Luego se enfureció tanto que demolió la mitad de la oficina. Recordó cómo había querido atacar al Director, lastimarlo, causarle el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Había estado listo para cualquier cosa, no podía controlarse en absoluto.

Y aparentemente, Severus había estado en el mismo estado.

Harry también recordó cómo unos momentos después de esa furia incesante que casi lo había llevado a lanzarle a Dumbledore, todas las emociones hirvientes se enfriaron, la ira se fue, dejando solo una vergüenza por lo que había hecho o dicho. Y, contuvo el aliento, recordando, vio lo mismo en los ojos de Severus cuando el hombre regresó. Entonces, tuvo la impresión de que solo le parecía así, pero ahora, cuando cerró los ojos, lo vio tan claramente... Miró a Snape y vio... vergüenza en ellos. ¿Podría ser... una punzada de culpa? ¿Severus era capaz de tales sentimientos? Harry se sorprendió tanto que inmediatamente rechazó esta opción, se convenció a sí mismo de que debía haber malinterpretado, porque era demasiado... poco probable. Pero toda su ira hacia Severus se había evaporado como si esa mirada la hubiera desvanecido por completo.

El niño suspiró, queriendo cerrar la puerta al caos que continuamente intentaba entrar en su mente. Todo era demasiado complicado, y todavía estaba torturado por preguntas para las que no podía encontrar respuestas. Sin embargo, lo peor de toda esta maraña de emociones fue la lenta llegada de lo inevitable: de lo que tenía que hacer, la elección que tenía que hacer. La conciencia de esto lo estaba molestando como un dolor de muelas, y a pesar de tratar de olvidar, sus pensamientos siempre volvían a ese tema, como la lengua que tocaba ese punto doloroso, incapaz de detenerse. El conocimiento de que el diente finalmente tendría que extraerse, fue aún peor.

Pero ya lo había decidido. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Los alicates estaban preparados, y la silla estaba esperando... Solo necesitaba animarse a sentarse y resignarse a lo inevitable. Pero todavía le faltaba algo, o alguien que lo empujara hacia eso.

Snape lo tiró. Se había reído de él cuando Harry le dijo lo que pensaba a hacer. 

¡Bastardo desagradable! 

¿Pero qué más podía esperar de él? ¿Ánimo? ¿Palmaditas en la espalda? Oh no, no de Severus.

Esto solo había llevado a otra discordia. Cuando parecía que todo estaba bien entre ellos, Snape se había vuelto loco de nuevo. ¿Y por qué? Solo porque Harry dijo que tenía la intención de matar a Voldemort. ¿Qué tenía de malo, provocar una reacción tan tormentosa del Maestro de Pociones?   
A él también debería importarle. Cuando Voldemort muriera, podrían por fin estar juntos y nada los amenazaría. Pero al ver el comportamiento de Snape, uno tendría la impresión de que no lo quería...

Harry suspiró de nuevo, giró sobre su estómago y presionó su cara contra la almohada, maldiciendo a Snape tanto como pudo.

En todo ese caos, sin embargo, había una cosa que podía levantarle el ánimo: encontró el laboratorio secreto de Severus. Aparentemente logró descubrir uno de los secretos del Maestro de Pociones. Pero lo que significaba y a qué conducía, aún faltaba por descubrir. Quizás sería más fácil entenderlo todo si supiera lo que era el otro Pensieve extraño y para qué sirve. ¿Y qué podría estar escrito en el libro que está sobre la mesa? ¿Qué había en el vial roto? Y lo más importante: ¿qué estaba preparando Snape allí? ¿Y por qué estaba todo escondido? Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba consumido por la curiosidad.

Lo peor era, que no podía preguntarle a nadie al respecto sin levantar sospechas y generar preguntas incómodas. Se preguntó si era posible robar el libro cuando Severus estuviera fuera y mostrárselo a Hermione, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea. En primer lugar, Harry no sabía si sería capaz de al menos llegar a las habitaciones de Snape: el hombre ciertamente cerraba la puerta minuciosamente cuando salía, y Harry tampoco sabía la contraseña. La posibilidad de que Snape lo dejara solo nuevamente por tanto tiempo, era igual a cero. Además, el hombre seguramente habría notado la falta del libro. No, no era una opción. La única forma era buscar algo en la biblioteca. El misterio de Snape lo estaba comiendo como un bicho molesto, y no le dio paz.

Después de todo, Severus era su pareja, no debería tener ningún secreto con él. Incluso si estaba haciendo algo por Dumbledore, Harry, después de todo, era la persona más importante en las filas de los enemigos de Voldemort, y era él quien tenía que luchar contra él, ¡así que tenía que saberlo todo! Aunque al Director también le encantaba esconder muchas cosas y no las compartía con Harry, pero Snape era algo completamente diferente.

¿Y si estaba haciendo algo por Voldemort en su laboratorio? Dumbledore probablemente lo sabía, y Severus ciertamente no tuvo más remedio que ejecutar sus órdenes. ¿Pero por qué, entonces, lo estaba ocultando? Harry no era comunicativo, y ciertamente no se lo diría a nadie.

¡Oh, suficiente de esto!

El niño se dio vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con el edredón. Se las arregló para quedarse dormido solo por la mañana.

*******

Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar, bostezaba tanto, que temió que se dislocara la mandíbula. Hermione y Ron no pudieron despertarlo y finalmente se habían ido solos.

Cuando el Gryffindor entró en el Gran Comedor, inmediatamente notó que algo no estaba bien. La mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaron a mirarlo con enojo. Algunos susurraban entre sí, y el resto se rio, señalándolo. Un fuerte malestar apretó un nudo alrededor de su cuello, pero trató de no mostrarlo. Cientos de razones diferentes que explicaban ese comportamiento, pasaron por su mente en menos de un segundo, y cada una de ellas, solo agregó ansiedad al miedo que lo venció. Observó que algunas personas lo miraban con lástima. Varios sacudían la cabeza en señal de negación, como si no pudieran creer lo que habían escuchado. Harry tuvo la impresión de que el piso se convirtió en un barro pegajoso y resbaladizo que comenzó a succionarlo, y cada paso fue un gran esfuerzo para él.

Un pensamiento aterrador le había atravesado la mente mientras caminaba entre las filas de estudiantes cuyas cabezas giraban tras él:

¡Sabían sobre él y Snape!

No es imposible.

Antes de llegar a su asiento, estaba tan nervioso, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Vio que Hermione cerró rápidamente el ‘Daily Prophet’ y lo guardó en su bolso. Harry frunció el ceño, se sentó y la miró expectante.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? - preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma. Miró a Ron, quien inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado. La niña suspiró resignada.

-Lo descubrirías de todos modos...

-¿Averiguar qué? - su voz sonaba casi estridente. Sintió que un minuto más y explotaría con nerviosismo, y la explosión sería tan fuerte que los cimientos del Gran Comedor se sacudirían.

-Sabemos que no es verdad, Harry. Te conocemos muy bien - dijo Hermione con voz nerviosa, buscando en el bolso el periódico. - No te preocupes por lo que está escrito. Es un completo disparate.

-Sí... - agregó Ron. - Solo quieren arrastrarte por el barro. Nadie en su sano juicio lo creería.

Harry le arrebató ansiosamente el papel de las manos, sintiendo que en un momento se rompería en mil pedazos. Ignorando su frenético latido, abrió el periódico con un movimiento nervioso, le temblaban las manos y se congeló después de leer el titular en la primera página:

** _“HARRY POTTER: ¿LA ESPERANZA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO O UN COBARDE?”_ **

Leyó rápidamente el artículo y abrió la boca con asombro: _-“...no hace absolutamente nada en la lucha contra ‘You-Know-Who’, como si no le importara el destino de miles de familias que esperan que los salve. Está escondido en Hogwarts, y aparentemente no está preparado para pelear. No le interesa que todo el Mundo Mágico lo necesite y cuente con él, y Harry Potter, ‘El-niño-que-prefiere-esconderse’ en lugar de luchar…” -_ Harry cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, sintiendo la ira bombear a través de él como aceite caliente en una sartén, que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a hervir. - "¿_O es incluso más que eso? ¿Tal vez él tiene tanto miedo de unirse a la pelea, que al final, para salvarse, se unirá a las filas de ‘He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’? ¿Quizás ya lo ha hecho? ¿Quién sabe lo que puede estar ocultando?.._."- una furia roja inundó sus ojos,y estalló en su corazón, destruyendo todos sus sentidos. Estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar con claridad. Detrás de las cortinas que lo rodeaban de rabia, una voz familiar le atravesó la mente:

-Ya es suficiente, Harry.

Alguien trató de quitarle el periódico. Sin apartar los ojos del mensaje, apartó al intruso con toda su fuerza, como si eso desatara su furia. Escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Hermione, pero no le prestó atención y continuó leyendo: "... _Nuestra reportera, Rita Skeeter, quien realizó la entrevista con él antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos, recuerda su comportamiento: ‘Potter estaba horrorizado de estar participando en ello. Mientras los otros jugadores esperaban los desafíos que les deparaban y no podían esperar para competir… Potter parecía un niño pequeño y aterrorizado que temía su propia sombra. Lloró cuando estaba hablando del Torneo. Cuando le pregunté..._” - Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo las brasas al rojo vivo debajo de sus párpados. Abrió los ojos por un momento, y su mirada se posó en la última oración del artículo: "_Miles de personas han sido asesinadas... ¿Cuántas víctimas más son necesarias para que finalmente salga de su escondite y haga algo por nosotros?”_

Harry arrugó el periódico. La rabia ardía en él como un fuego silbante y crepitante hacia el techo. Saltó de su asiento, queriendo solo una cosa: escapar. Esconderse en cualquier lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo nunca, y donde tampoco pueda dañar a nadie.

Miró a su alrededor y vio sangre ante sus ojos, y notó que ahora casi todos lo estaban mirando, entonces rugió:

-¿¡Qué están mirando!?

Se volvió y corrió hacia la salida.

-¡Harry, no! ¡Espera! - escuchó el grito lejano de Hermione. Ella lo atrapó en la puerta y lo agarró del brazo. - Escucha, Harry...

-¡No! - ladró furiosamente, liberando su brazo del agarre. Se giró para mirar el mar de rostros que lo miraban y vio a Severus en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, levantándose de su asiento, sin apartar los ojos de él.

-Las lecciones comenzarán de inmediato, Harry. No puedes...

-Diles que me siento mal. No voy a ir a clase hoy - dijo rápidamente, queriendo terminar esta conversación irrelevante lo antes posible. Solo quería desaparecer. La ira hirviendo en él, significaba que apenas podía controlarse. No quería desquitarse con sus amigos, pero esto probablemente sucedería si se quedaba aquí. - No me busques - agregó, volviéndose para escapar.

-No te... - comenzó Hermione, pero Harry ya había desaparecido a la vuelta de la esquina, sin esperar su respuesta.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde pudiera estar solo.

El artículo había desgarrado la herida que ya lo había estado torturando durante mucho tiempo. Lo rascaron y sacaron todo a la superficie, golpeando los puntos más sensibles, con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

Ahora Harry sabía a dónde ir, para estar solo.

No tuvo problemas para encontrar la Sala de los Menesteres. Había semioscuridad dentro. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, y el gran sillón verde estaba frente a él.

Todo parecía tan… familiar.

Se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta de a qué cámaras se parecía, exactamente. Pero lo más importante, era que había paz y tranquilidad ahí, y nadie lo encontraría.

Cayó en la silla y cerró los ojos, estirando las piernas hacia el fuego y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Cómo pudieron? ¿En qué estaba pensando el autor que había escrito este artículo de basura? ¿Habían querido hundirlo? ¿Para burlarse de él? ¿Provocarlo? ¿Culparlo por todo lo que había sucedido? ¿Por el hecho de que Voldemort estaba ganando la guerra?

Correcto. Tenían que echarle la culpa a alguien. Harry ya podía leer los futuros titulares diciendo: _-“Tú sabes quién y sus mortífagos, han matado a los muggles. ¿Por qué Harry Potter no lo impidió? ¡El Ministerio de Magia ha sido derrocado! ¡Es culpa de Harry Potter! ‘Tú-Sabes-quién’ ganó la guerra. ¿Y dónde estaba Harry Potter? Sí, todo fue culpa suya. Voldemort ganó y Harry tenía la culpa. Voldemort mató, y era su culpa nuevamente. El Mundo Mágico se estaba desmoronando, Harry falló nuevamente. Alguien se cayó y se rompió la pierna: ¿quién tenía la culpa? Por supuesto, Harry Potter.”_

¿Pero por qué siempre tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz? La respuesta fue sorprendentemente obvia: porque tenía una cicatriz en la frente. La cicatriz en sí, era su culpa. Como si estuviera escrito en su frente la palabra: _"Culpable. Culpable. Culpable"._ Culpable de todo.

Toda su vida fue una clase de maldita broma.

Se dio cuenta de que, al sucumbir a la creciente ira y frustración, comenzó a golpear el reposabrazos. Tenía que encontrar alivio de alguna manera.

Todos querían que el adolescente ‘sin educación’, peleara contra Voldemort y todo el ejército de Mortífagos. Para encontrar una manera de derrotar a uno de los magos más fuertes y peligrosos de la historia, lo habrían sacrificado sin duda, solo para evitar la pelea. Ellos eran los cobardes. Querían que Harry Potter ganara esta guerra para y por ellos, para todo el Mundo Mágico.

No tenía ninguna posibilidad...

Una pequeña luz apareció en el largo y oscuro túnel. Harry recordó las palabras de Severus. De repente se dio cuenta de que Snape lo entendía. Entendió que Harry estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, y no esperaba nada de él. Él fue el único que no lo presionó, ni lo forzó, ni lo persuadió de que debía luchar. En comparación con el resto del Mundo Mágico, no quería sacrificarlo.

En este sentido, toda la conversación de ayer adquirió un significado completamente diferente para él. Había estado enojado con Severus por no creer en él. Ahora, lo llenaba de inmensa gratitud.

Por un breve momento, esa luz ahuyentó a los monstruos que acechaban en la oscuridad, pero el túnel era largo y muy oscuro. La luz no podía llegar a todas partes...

Sentado en silencio y mirando al fuego, Harry sintió que las sombras comenzaban a arrastrarse de nuevo en su corazón cuando recordaban los fragmentos del artículo, e incluso la luz no podía alejarlos.

Lo habían llamado cobarde... Se preguntó cómo se sentirían en sus zapatos. En su mente, él ya veía a Rita Skeeter yendo a pelear contra Voldemort, sabiendo que probablemente moriría. Él vio cómo, siendo muy noble, con coraje y orgullo, estaba dedicando su vida a salvar el mundo...

Sí, ella podía reír, arrepentirse y humillarse, pero ¿hacer algo más? Si tan solo pudiera tenerla en sus manos, entonces...

...¿qué, Harry Potter? ¿La matarías?

Harry respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse. Ya era bastante difícil aceptar lo que se avecinaba: la lucha y la posible muerte. Había estado luchando con eso durante tanto tiempo... Y cuando finalmente se rindió y se resignó a su destino... tuvieron que atacar el puente delgado e inestable que había construido entre sus sueños y su inevitable destino. Querían romperlo, hacerlo polvo, hacer que Harry se ahogara.

¡No! ¡Les mostraría a todos que no era un cobarde! ¡Pelearía como había decidido! ¡Haría todo lo posible para derrotar a Voldemort!   
Hoy, tenía que comenzar a estudiar. Si Snape no quería entrenarlo, él mismo encontraría la manera de obtener los conocimientos necesarios. Se escabulliría a la Sección restringida y encontraría algo que lo ayudara.

¡Sí! Él lo haría. Solo tenía que esperar hasta que comenzaran las lecciones y la biblioteca quedara desierta.

*******

Harry arrojó tres tomos pesados y polvorientos con cubiertas negras, sobre la mesa. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se dejó caer en la silla, suspirando de alivio. Casi había sido atrapado por la señora Pince, cuando uno de los libros comenzó a persuadirlo para que lo eligiera porque contenía los hechizos más secretos de magia negra. Harry estaría feliz de tomarlo si no fuera tan hablador.  
Cuando llegó al primero de los libros, sintió calor en el bolsillo. Sintiendo problemas, levantó la piedra y leyó el mensaje:

_-¿Dónde estás Potter?_

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Entonces Snape ya había descubierto que no asistiría a clases.

Harry apretó la piedra en su mano y envió:

_-“No importa. Quiero estar solo”._

Ya conocía a Severus lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que no cedería tan fácilmente.

No estaba equivocado. Después de un momento recibió la respuesta:

_-“Cuando termines de sentir lástima por ti mismo, ven a mi oficina. ¿Está claro?”_

Harry solo pudo cerrar los ojos y suspirar. ¿Por qué Snape no podía dejarlo solo? ¿Por qué tenía que molestarlo ahora? ¡Ayer mismo lo había echado de sus habitaciones, así que ahora podía dejar de fingir que le importaba!

Harry arrojó la piedra enojado. Luego llevó sus rodillas hasta su barbilla, las abrazó y apoyó la frente contra ellas, suspirando profundamente.

Él estaba solo.

Nadie lo ayudaría. 

Nadie.

*******

Harry puso su libro sobre la mesa y se preparó. Todos sus huesos dolían. Había estado sentado ahí todo el día, tratando de aprender algo, pero no entendía ninguno de ellos. Había información sobre la superioridad de la magia negra, sobre la blanca, sobre su uso, emblemas, amuletos y pociones, pero nada sobre hechizos. Otros libros eran todos iguales. Sin embargo, aprendió a lanzar una maldición sobre cualquier tema, pero primero, se necesitaba un gran poder para eso, segundo, el alma tenía que ser corroída por el mal, y tercero, no le habría dado nada. Después de todo, no podía enviarle a Voldemort un ramo de flores maldito como regalo. Y además, por cada maldición, se debía tener un ‘alma corrompida por el mal’… Cada vez tenía menos esperanza de aprender algo. 

¡Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente!

El silencio que prevalecía en la habitación, fue interrumpido repentinamente por un sonido, como si alguien cercano hubiera encendido un martillo eléctrico, como el que Harry solía escuchar en casa, durante las vacaciones con los Dursley. Se tocó el estómago vacío y respiró hondo. No había comido nada, y ya pasaba el horario de la cena. ¿Quizás podría meterse en la cocina y pedirles a los elfos algo de comer? No creía que lo rechazarían.

Cuando se levantó de su silla y tomó su capa de invisibilidad, sus ojos se detuvieron en la piedra verdosa reluciente que yacía en la esquina. Se acercó y lo recogió del suelo. En el momento en que lo tocó, la piedra brilló. Había un mensaje de Snape. Casi desvanecido.

_-¡Te estoy esperando, Potter!_

Interesante, ¿cuándo lo envió Snape? Probablemente hace mucho tiempo, y ahora estaba sentado en su habitación, enojado porque Harry todavía no había venido.

No sabía por qué, pero la idea lo hizo sentir satisfecho.

Harry ya conocía a Snape lo suficientemente bien, como para comprender que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de evitar la reunión. Pero no tenía intención de dejarse arrastrar nuevamente por las brasas. Decidió que iría a Snape solo para decirle que no quería escuchar sus comentarios maliciosos. Realmente no se sentía a la altura. Estaba hambriento, cansado, y todavía podía ver el artículo del Profeta ante sus ojos, y cada vez lo golpeaba tan fuerte, como el primero.

Ahora todos pensarían en él como un cobarde que prefería esconderse en Hogwarts, en lugar de luchar... Maravillosa perspectiva. Él prefería sentarse aquí, solo, protegido de esas miradas hostiles. Cuando se fuera de aquí, pelear sería lo único que le esperaba...   
Pelear no solo con Voldemort, sino también con todas aquellas personas que creían en el artículo.

Harry se tiró la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Caminaba lentamente, permitiendo que los pensamientos giraran en su cabeza, y cada uno de ellos era una carga para él, poniéndolo contra el suelo y apenas permitiéndole arrastrar los pies.

¿O tal vez era cierto? ¿Quizás él realmente era un cobarde? ¿Un cobarde que prefería esconderse, en lugar de enfrentar la realidad? ¿Un cobarde que valora más su vida que la de los demás? Sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano... Pero ¿por qué la oportunidad de luchar contra el enemigo más grande, había sido una experiencia tan emocionante para él antes? Lo había estado esperando a pesar de su miedo y falta de conocimiento. ¿Por qué habría ido a la guerra sin mirar antes, y ahora la decisión era tan difícil para él?

Sí. Porque realmente era un cobarde. Un cobarde que finalmente había encontrado a alguien para quien quería vivir...

La puerta que conducía a la oficina se abrió ante él, tan pronto como la tocó. Caminó lentamente por la habitación, quitándose su capa de invisibilidad, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la superficie de madera de la puerta de la habitación de Severus, se abrió de repente, y allí estaba Snape.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo que Snape viera en sus ojos todo lo que su alma estaba gritando.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día, Potter? Toda la escuela te estuvo buscando. Pero ¿por qué te importa, verdad? ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un niño tan...?

-¡Para! - Harry dijo rápidamente, alzando la voz y cerrando los ojos. Él suspiró y continuó. - Vine aquí solo para decirte que hoy tuve un día realmente horrible, y no quiero escuchar tus burlas y comentarios maliciosos sobre mí. Así que si planeas continuar diciendo esas cosas, entonces adiós... - se giró para irse, pero después de dar unos pasos escuchó un fuerte gruñido:

-¡Vuelve aquí, Potter! - Harry se detuvo y esperó. Después de un momento escuchó la voz apagada de Severus, como si las palabras apenas hubieran pasado por su garganta: - Está bien. Hoy trataré de ser un poco... más amable para ti.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Snape realmente había dicho eso? Se giró, mirándolo brevemente y, como siempre, en ese momento, cuando miró esos ojos negros, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

Bajó la vista y asintió. Severus se acercó y Harry vio la mano delgada y extendida con dedos delgados. Su mano fue casi arbitrariamente en su dirección, y largos dedos se curvaron suavemente alrededor de la suya. Una descarga de electricidad atravesó el cuerpo del Gryffindor.

Snape lo llevó a la habitación y señaló un sillón oscuro. Cuando Harry se sentó, vio un plato de comida en la mesa. Su boca comenzó a humedecerse instantáneamente. Severus señaló casualmente hacia el plato:

-No asistí a la cena, así que uno de los elfos me la trajo. No tengo hambre, así que si quieres puedes tomarla.

-No, gracias - dijo Harry rápidamente. - No quiero comer tu comida. Y además, no estoy... - el resto de la oración fue ahogada por un ruido muy fuerte, proveniente de su estómago. Harry se sonrojo. Casi vio la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del Maestro de Pociones. Entonces vio a Snape moviendo el plato en su dirección:

-Cómelo, Potter, o te lo meteré en la boca.

Este comentario hizo que Harry se sonrojara aún más. ¿Por qué los comentarios de Snape le sonaron tan ambiguos?

-Bueno... - pronunció finalmente. - Tal vez solo un poco.

Agarró un tenedor y comenzó a comer, tratando de ignorar que Severus estaba mirando. Antes de darse cuenta, había devorado casi todo. Tenía tanta hambre que la comida le pareció la más sabrosa. Sintió como si no hubiera comido nada en una semana. Cuando Harry miró al hombre sentado frente a él, pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa errante en sus labios. Pero esto podría ser solo sombras causadas por las llamas parpadeantes.

Cuando terminó, empujó el plato hacia atrás y murmuró un gracias. Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo. A Harry le encantaría contarle a Severus todo lo que lo estaba acosando, pero no sabía si el hombre quería escuchar sus problemas. Pero después de todo, él mismo quería que Harry viniera y se quedara. Había dicho que sería bueno. Parecía genuino. Quizás significaba que quería escuchar lo que Harry había estado pensando todo el día. Y lo que había estado haciendo.

¿Podría él decirle?

Él debía. Debía confiar en alguien, porque si se queda callado mucho más tiempo, se volverá loco. Y nadie lo entendía mejor que Snape...

-Estuve en la Sala de los Menesteres - dijo en voz baja, mirando al fuego, suspirando. - Necesitaba un poco de soledad. Y ahora...- miró a Snape que lo miraba con ojos penetrantes -...y ahora me gustaría quedarme aquí. - Suspiró nuevamente, bajó la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello. - Cuando regrese, todos se reirán de mí. No sé qué hacer. Ese artículo... Todos lo leyeron y ciertamente mucha gente lo creyó. Siempre lo hacen. Lo mismo sucedió el año pasado, cuando todos pensaron que era un mentiroso. Ahora es aún peor. Ahora, me consideran un cobarde. Y pueden tener razón... - Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero después de un momento levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus que ahora lo estaba mirando con los párpados entreabiertos. - Entonces, ¿tú también lo crees? ¿Que soy un cobarde?

Snape cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, dijo con voz muy seria:

-Ven a mí, Potter.

Harry, un poco sorprendido, se levantó y rodeó lentamente la mesa. Se paró frente a Severus, cuya mirada se hundió profundamente en sus ojos verdes y una mano delgada se extendió hacia él. Cuando el Gryffindor lo tocó, unos dedos largos y fríos apretaron su mano y tiró suavemente de ella. Siguiendo la orden silenciosa, Harry se sentó en el regazo de Snape, consternado y totalmente sorprendido. La intensa mirada de Severus cautivaba sus ojos como un agujero negro. Cuando Snape comenzó a hablar después de varios momentos, su voz generalmente ronca le pareció inusualmente suave a Harry:

-Creo, Potter, que ciertamente no te falta el coraje. Y no dejes que nadie te diga algo diferente. - Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Snape. - Dudo que alguien más se atreva a seducirme frente a toda la clase, durante una lección, o escriba estos sentimientos en un examen. - Harry frunció el ceño, sin saber si Severus estaba hablando en serio o solo se estaba burlando. – También, dudo que alguien más se atreva a acercarse a mí a una distancia menor que la longitud de la varita. - Los ojos de Snape volvieron a brillar, y Harry pensó por un momento qué "varita" tenía exactamente en mente Snape. - Y además, Potter, probablemente eres la única persona que no tiene miedo de provocarme. Sospecho que tu valentía te llevará al desastre algún día. Y si no a ti, entonces a mí, definitivamente - terminó Snape.

Harry miró a Snape, tratando de entender las palabras que había escuchado. ¿Significaba que...? ¿Acababa de decir...? ¿Entonces Severus no lo consideraba un cobarde?

Harry no podría estar más contento si escuchara esas palabras de Sirius o de su padre. Porque Snape los dijo: Snape, alguien que siempre hablaba sinceramente, sin preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás. La única persona que podía decirle la verdad, sin siquiera saber cuánto le importaba su opinión a Harry. En el momento en que escuchó esas palabras, su corazón se llenó de tanta paz y alegría, que antes de poder controlarse, agarró la cara de Severus y presionó su boca contra los delgados y dulces labios, tan fuerte, que casi los aplastó. Su cuerpo se puso rígido momentáneamente, atravesado por una corriente tan fuerte que casi salta. Su corazón temblaba en su pecho, y había perdido completamente el aliento. Estaba besando a Snape con fuerza, absorbiendo la humedad, y el sabor de su boca.

Solo cuando Harry sintió una mano tocar su rodilla y lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia sus muslos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La conmoción fue tan fuerte y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad tan repentinamente, que cuando finalmente apartó la boca, su cabeza estaba girando, y por un momento solo pudo ver manchas oscuras ante sus ojos. El aire estalló en sus pulmones, y el mundo entero se detuvo de repente.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, alejándose del engaño, y con consternación miró a Severus que tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro. En los ojos oscuros, vio una chispa de movimiento, algo indefinible. Algo que por un momento lo puso consternado, pero desapareció demasiado rápido como para dejarlo mirarlo con más atención.

El tiempo comenzó de nuevo y Harry sintió que se sonrojaba. Miró al suelo, murmurando disculpas y maldiciéndose por este momento de debilidad que condujo a lo que había hecho. Podía perder todo, porque Snape había dicho claramente que no tenía permitido hacer eso. ¿Cómo pudo permitirse este momento de debilidad? ¡Tenía que arreglarlo!

-Lo siento. No quise... Realmente. Es solo de repente... Por favor, no me eches. Lo siento.

-No tenía esa intención, Potter - dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras, su voz muy, muy controlada, dadas las circunstancias. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró la cara de Snape. Esa cara, que estaba salpicada de arrugas, tan cerca de la suya que podía levantar una mano para tocar la piel fría, que parecía tan increíblemente suave. Harry tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo dejó de fluir nuevamente, el espacio se había vuelto suave y delicado, sacudiéndolo como olas, calmando la mente y balanceando sus sentidos. Harry miró los dos túneles oscuros, casi interminables, que eran los ojos de Severus, al final de los cuales brillaban pequeñas luces. Esos ojos lo absorbieron en las profundidades inconmensurables cada vez que miraba allí. Lo tocaron y jugaron con él, lo atrajeron y lo hicieron rendirse, y no pudo protestar, alejarse de ellos, resistir su fuerza magnética. Las delicadas arrugas en las esquinas les dieron una profundidad aún mayor, y las cejas... tan negras como las pupilas. Tantas veces había visto cómo fruncían el ceño o se levantaban, expresando tantas emociones diferentes. A veces solo por ellos, sabía lo que Snape pensaba o cómo se sentía: si los ojos eran la ventana del alma, entonces esas cejas eran un marco.

Lentamente, Harry levantó la mano y los tocó. Eran gruesas y ásperas. Fascinado, observó la arruga que aparecía entre ellos, esa arruga que había visto tantas veces, pero que todavía era inusual para él. La tocó, sintiendo su desnivel, como si hubiera sido tallado por miles de pensamientos y sentimientos que pasaban por la mente del hombre, y fue lo único que mostró su fuerza e intensidad.

La mirada de Harry se desvió. Sin prestar atención al corazón que latía tan rápido y fuerte que casi podía oírlo, absorto completamente en el examen de cada centímetro de esta increíble cara, tocó la expresiva y distintiva nariz. Lentamente, Harry pasó el dedo por su longitud, deleitándose con su textura y cada bulto. Afilado, curvado, era un excelente complemento para la cara de Severus. Le dio una mirada peligrosa y depredadora. Era perfecto.

Harry comenzaba a respirar más rápido, pero ahora estaba tan absorto y encantado que no se dio cuenta. Le pareció que un suspiro escapó de la boca del hombre cuando tocó suavemente la mejilla fría, pero casi no llegó a sus oídos. La piel de Severus era lisa, tenía un tono cetrino y mate, como si estuviera expuesta con demasiada frecuencia a los vapores de las pociones, pero cuanto más la miraba, más convencido estaba de que, era exactamente como debería ser. No podía imaginar nada más hermoso. 

Acarició la mejilla con ternura. Una, dos veces. Como si no pudiera parar. Como si temiera que Severus fuera a desaparecer, que todo era solo su imaginación, una ilusión que podría disolverse en nada, en cualquier momento. Su mano se congeló, y luego sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente hacia abajo y se detuvieron en los pálidos y delgados labios que se abrieron ligeramente bajo su toque. Tantas veces había escuchado palabras agudas y profundamente hirientes que salían de estos labios. Tantas veces había escuchado a estos labios gemir... En esos momentos parecían más suaves, más llenos, húmedos... Y se llenó de dolor, cuando recordó que eran la única parte de Severus que nunca tendría. Que nunca probaría su sabor. Nunca sentiría su textura y la suavidad... Nunca lo conseguiría. Solo tenía vagos recuerdos y deseos que lo estaban convirtiendo en cenizas, un deseo que nada podía apagar. Y también un ataque rápido, inesperado y repentino contra esos labios siempre apretados, durante el cual explotaría con las emociones que lo llenaban. Ataques por los que casi con seguridad, le pagarían después. 

Entonces no es suficiente.

La conciencia de todo esto era genial. Se precipitó en su mente como una luz brillante a través de las cortinas abiertas en la mañana y lo despertó de su letargo. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber dónde estaba y qué pasó. Volvió a la realidad, y el tiempo comenzó a pasar una vez más.

Cuando Harry miró a Severus, fue sorprendido por su expresión facial. Sorpresa total, mezclada con incredulidad. Algo que vio en su rostro solo una vez, cuando tomó la poción Desiderium Intimum. Y aunque esta vista era indudablemente muy emocionante, palideció al lado de la vergüenza que lentamente se estaba arrastrando en su mente. Entendió lo que había hecho y cómo se veía... Se había olvidado por completo del mundo entero, apagado, abrumado por las emociones que seguramente eran visibles en su rostro. ¿Qué pudo haber visto Severus?

Harry tenía miedo incluso de pensar...

Superado por la vergüenza, miró hacia otro lado, al suelo. Esperaba que Snape dijera algo, pero aparentemente estaba demasiado aturdido y tan avergonzado como Harry. Aunque, en verdad, el Gryffindor ni siquiera podía imaginar que Severus pudiera estar avergonzado.

No, tenía que ser el primero en romper el silencio. Para detener esta atmósfera espesa y tensa que lentamente comenzó a abrumarlo. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de encontrar su voz que aparentemente estaba tan avergonzada que se escondió en el rincón más alejado de la garganta.

-Gracias por lo que me dijiste - murmuró suavemente, mirando sus manos. - Que no me consideras un cobarde. Realmente significa mucho para mí.

-Me las arreglé para notar - dijo Severus, y un tono irónico tembló en su voz.

Harry hizo una mueca y miró a Snape.

Fue una declaración extraña. ¿Qué notó él? ¿Y si veía algo que Harry no quería que viera? ¿O tal vez no estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en su alma? Se sintió perdido. Confundido y sacudido. Todo el día fue tan agotador...

Harry bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente, tratando de despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos y vivir el momento.

Luego sintió un suave toque en la barbilla y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mirada abrumadora que Severus le estaba dando, que era gentil pero firme.

-¿Qué significa esta cara? - preguntó. Su voz envolvió a Harry con una calidez agradable. - No puedes preocuparte cuando estás conmigo. ¿Está claro?

Harry asintió, sorprendido por estas palabras, y miró a Severus con los ojos muy abiertos. Snape frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Ha logrado el Profeta hacer algo que nadie más podría hacer antes: romper el famoso Niño que vivió? Creo que debería enviarles una carta de felicitación.

Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la burla.

-¡No me rompieron! Solo...

-Simplemente arruinó las cosas en tu cabeza, que has decidido que eres incapaz de nada. Un cobarde, un traidor y un egoísta - terminó Snape por él. -A decir verdad, con mucho gusto agregaría algunos términos que el Profeta se perdió, pero ¿por qué molestarse ya que algunas líneas inventadas por idiotas incompetentes hundieron al famoso Potter en depresión?

Harry frunció los labios.

-No me sumergieron en la depresión - gruñó. Las palabras de Snape lo molestaron como un trapo a un toro. - No es agradable cuando alguien te odia y te arrastra por el barro. Especialmente cuando ese ‘alguien’ es todo el Mundo Mágico.

-Oh, en realidad es una razón para la devastación. Yo, entonces, debería haber aterrizado en San Mungo hace mucho tiempo. - Harry parpadeó, escuchando sarcasmo en la voz de Snape. - ¿Desde cuándo el Profeta escribe la verdad, Potter? Y el hecho de que algunos idiotas crean las tonterías escritas, significa que tienen el nivel mental de Longbottom. ¿Debo entender que tú también lo creíste?

-¡Por supuesto no! - Harry rápidamente lo negó. No le gustaba la posibilidad de ser comparado con Neville, aunque le gustaba. - Pero...

-Pero aún así, ¿temes que todos lo crean? - Severus lo interrumpió. Parecía que estaba leyendo su mente. - ¿Incluyendo a tus queridos amigos? Si es así, felicidades por tu elección de ellos, Potter. No hay nada como tomar en serio lo que piensa una banda de tontos sin sentido. Nada más puede afectar tu autovaloración de esa manera - terminó el hombre irónicamente y resopló con desprecio.

-¡No me importa lo que piensen de mí! - Harry estalló, sintiendo que las palabras de Snape encendieron un fuego en él que había estado ardiendo todo el día. - ¡Pueden pensar lo que quieran! ¡Al diablo con ellos! ¡Solo me importa lo que tú pienses!

-Pero sabes exactamente lo que pienso - gruñó Severus, frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole una mirada aguda.

-Sí, lo sé - dijo Harry, luego dudó. Quería agregar algo, negar, pero todos los argumentos se desvanecieron. Snape los había derrotado cuidadosamente a todos. - Tienes razón - dijo finalmente. - Fui estúpido al preocuparme por esta mierda.

Vio a Snape asentir solemnemente. Algo en sus ojos parpadeó.

-Así que espero que la próxima vez que haya un artículo así, no te comportes como un completo idiota sin autoestima, y no te encojas en un agujero durante todo el día como un cachorro asustado y pateado con su cola metida entre las piernas.

-Está bien, es suficiente - murmuró Harry. - Entiendo.

-Me alegra oírlo - una sonrisa torcida apareció en la esquina de la boca de Severus. Harry sintió un calambre en el estómago. De repente cayó sobre él.

¡Pues claro! Después de todo, ¡era obvio! Todo lo que Snape había dicho... lo dijo porque quería...

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado asombrado para expresar una sola palabra. Sus labios se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero de repente se sintió increíble. A pesar del nudo en su garganta, la paz y la alegría se vertieron en su corazón, eliminando todas sus preocupaciones y problemas.

Severus estaba preocupado por él. Realmente estaba preocupado. Por eso le había contado todas estas cosas. No podía soportar el hecho de que Harry estuviera triste... Y a pesar de su evidente inexperiencia en consolarlo, Harry se sintió absolutamente afectado por su cuidado. Fue... muy conmovedor. No podía controlar la sonrisa mantecosa que se extendía por su rostro y sus ojos brillaban más que las estrellas en todo su esplendor cuando miraba a Severus, aún incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado. Observó que las comisuras de la boca del hombre se torcieron ligeramente.

No sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, pero sentía que había logrado cruzar otra barrera. Había ganado algo que, hasta hace poco, parecía estar completamente fuera de su alcance. Hasta hace poco... los sentimientos de Harry eran lo último que habría ocupado la cabeza de Severus. 

Severus, alguien que lo había lastimado tantas veces con palabras o acciones, a quien no le había importado en absoluto su dolor. Y ahora...

Harry recordó todos los pensamientos que le habían impedido refugiarse después de beber Veritaserum. Entonces, esos pensamientos le habían parecido sueños imposibles:

_“No puedes rendirte ahora. Con tu devoción lograrás romperlo. Finalmente ganarás.”_

Si se hubiera rendido en aquel entonces... ahora no estaría sentado en el regazo de Snape, sintiéndose como la persona más feliz del mundo. No estaría mirando sus increíbles ojos, no sentiría el toque de su mano. No sentiría esta respiración cálida y constante... No existiría.

Harry tomó la mano de Severus, se la acercó a la cara y besó los delgados y curvos dedos varias veces. No pudo resistirse. No podía parar.

-Gracias - susurró entre besos y cerró los ojos. No tenía que ver, lo más importante era su capacidad de sentir.

Y sintió el calor. El fuego ardía en él, brillante y firme. Lo sintió dentro y a su alrededor, y sabía que esta vez ninguna tormenta podría estallar...

Harry suspiró y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus. Presionó su rostro en la clavícula de Snape, sintiéndose envuelto con su agradable olor.

Oh, ¿por qué no podría ser siempre así? Aquí, con él... se sentía seguro.

-Estar... ahí para mí - susurró suavemente, acariciando el hombro de Severus con su aliento caliente, luego se acurrucó contra él aún más fuerte. - Siempre...

No hubo respuesta. En cambio, sintió los brazos del hombre envolviéndolo, acercándolo, presionándolo contra el cuerpo vestido de negro y con olor a jengibre del Maestro de Pociones.

Harry respiró una sonrisa feliz.

Hace solo unos momentos, se sintió como un pájaro con las alas rotas. Ahora, gracias a Severus, sintió como si le hubieran dado alas nuevas, mejores y más hermosas que podrían vencer cada tormenta y llevarlas a ambos a un lugar donde finalmente estarían a salvo.

*******

Cuando Harry se dirigía a la Sala Común, escondido debajo de su Capa de Invisibilidad, no podía dejar de sonreír. Se las arregló para negociar una reunión con Snape el sábado, y además de eso, Severus prometió que sería "amable" con él.   
Mañana por la tarde iba a escabullirse a Hogsmeade. Todo sería genial. Finalmente, el sábado habría un día especial: el cumpleaños de Severus. Harry sabía qué regalarle. Sabía lo que le gustaba al hombre y, aunque requería una gran cantidad de coraje de él, estaba decidido a superar sus miedos y darle a Severus un regalo que nunca olvidaría.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

Pero todo eso no sucedería, hasta el sábado, y ahora tenía una pelea esperándolo. Tenía que enfrentarlo. Pero ahora, al menos, tenía una barrera protectora a su alrededor. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera esperarlo de sus antiguos compañeros.

Gracias a Severus.

Se quitó la capa debajo del retrato de la Dama Gorda, respiró hondo y entró. Lo primero que escuchó fue un chillido, y el horizonte estaba oscurecido por una reserva de cabello castaño rojizo.

-¡Harry! - Gritó Hermione, abrazándolo con la fuerza suficiente que casi le rompió las costillas. - Estábamos tan preocupados por ti. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Todos te han estado buscando! ¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer durante todo el día? ¿No pensaste que estaríamos locos por la preocupación?

-Hermione, déjalo ir, o lo sofocarás y no sabremos nada - dijo Ron, saliendo de detrás del Gryffindor. Hermione se apartó de Harry y le dio la mirada que usualmente usaba la madre de Ron cuando Fred y George hacían algo mal.

-Necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo - dijo Harry en voz baja, frotándose el cuello. - Estuve en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije - dijo Ron con orgullo. - Le dije que estabas bien - se volvió hacia Harry. -Pero ya sabes cómo son las chicas.

-Perdón por preocuparte - dijo Harry suavemente, tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas que le lanzaron todas las personas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. En algunas caras aparecieron muecas burlonas. En las manos de algunos estudiantes había copias del Profeta de la mañana.

-¡Lo que hiciste fue irresponsable e imprudente, Harry! - Hermione dijo en voz alta, como si quisiera tener la última palabra, luego se enderezó y miró enojada alrededor de la habitación, como para desafiar a un duelo a cualquiera que no estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Podemos hablar arriba? - Pregunto Harry.

-Por supuesto, amigo - respondió Ron, y cruzó la habitación. Varios estudiantes se movieron a un lado cuando pasaron, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras, Harry escuchó la voz de Seamus:

-¿Entonces eso es todo, Potter? ¿Realmente eres tan cobarde que estuviste escondido en un agujero todo el día? ¿Demasiado asustado para mostrar tu rostro frente a nosotros? No es de extrañar que tengas miedo de reunirte con ‘Tú-Sabes-Quién’. Si huyes de nosotros... - extendió las manos, señalando a los estudiantes que lo rodeaban y que miraron a Harry con una mezcla de desprecio y lástima.

Harry cerró los ojos. Había esperado esto...

Luego se dio la vuelta y miró a Seamus con dureza.

-No has leído el artículo con atención, Seamus, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa si me uno a Voldemort pronto? Así que ten cuidado, porque no creo que quieras tenerme como enemigo.

El Gryffindor palideció y apretó los dientes con rabia. Harry miró alrededor de la habitación como si buscara a la siguiente persona que quisiera decir algo, pero nadie habló. Sin embargo, cuando los tres subieron las escaleras, Harry escuchó un montón de epítetos hostiles y furiosos, sobre él.

-No te preocupes por ellos, Harry - dijo Hermione, cuando entró en el dormitorio. - Eventualmente se aburrirán y se detendrán.

-Sí... - murmuró Harry, sentándose en la cama. - Tan aburridos como se han vuelto a llamarme mentiroso en el último año.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

-¿Tal vez no será tan malo esta vez? - Murmuró Ron.

-Pero te apoyaremos, Harry - agregó Hermione. - ¿Verdad, Ron?

El pelirrojo murmuró vagamente algo en respuesta.

-Gracias - suspiró Harry. - ¿Qué me perdí hoy? ¿Los profesores estaban muy enojados?

Hermione se puso seria de inmediato.

-McGonagall se pone mental. Dijo que lo que hiciste fue irresponsable e infantil y que deberíamos contarte tan pronto como llegues a visitarla.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-No suena bien.

-¿Que esperabas? - ella lanzó retóricamente. - Tonks, Binns y Sprout, están bien, sin embargo. No dijeron nada sobre esto.

-Y Snape también te estaba buscando - agregó Ron.

-¿Snape? - Harry trató de fingir indiferencia.

-Sí, justo después de la primera lección. También estaba enojado porque hubiras desaparecido. Es extraño, porque hoy no teníamos Pociones.

-¿Me dieron muchas sacudidas? - Preguntó Harry, queriendo cambiar rápidamente el tema resbaladizo. Ron asintió con tristeza y Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Principalmente Slytherins y Gryffindors. Alguien incluso ha creado insignias que algunos estudiantes tienen la intención de usar. Algo sobre que eres un ‘cobarde apestoso’ o algo así - dijo Ron con vergüenza. - Parece que una vez más, decidieron burlarse de ti. Como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Ron tenía toda la razón. Había notado hace mucho tiempo que tan pronto como algo poco halagador aparecía en la prensa sobre él, toda la escuela caía en histeria colectiva y se unía en un deseo de destrozarlo. Eso sucedió hace dos años justo antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y el año pasado cuando todos lo consideraban un mentiroso. También sucedió hace menos de dos meses, cuando descubrieron que el mayor deseo de Harry Potter era el Maestro de Pociones odiado por todos. Se comportaron como si, sin importar el costo, harían lo que fuera, para humillar al niño que vivió. Bajarlo a su nivel y destruirlo. Como si tuvieran envidia. Como si hubiera algo de lo que envidiar...

-Intentamos que McGonagall interviniera, pero estaba demasiado enojada contigo para hacer algo al respecto - dijo Hermione.

-Slytherins inventaron una canción sobre ti. La cantaron durante la cena y todo el tiempo se rieron de ti, ¡y Snape ni siquiera prestó atención!- Dijo Ron indignado.

En la mente de Harry, algo hizo clic.

-¿Snape estuvo en la cena? - preguntó, asombrado.

-Por supuesto que sí - dijo Ron. - Y no hizo nada para silenciarlos.

La comprensión repentina golpeó a Harry con la fuerza del sauce boxeador. En su cabeza sonaron las palabras de Severus:

_“No asistí a la cena... uno de los elfos me lo trajo... No tengo hambre... puedes tomarlo...”_

Harry sintió un calor agradable verter en su corazón.

Snape le había preparado esa comida. No quería que Harry tuviera hambre.

Fue tan... tan...

-Harry, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Hermione, preocupada. - ¿Por qué de repente comenzaste a sonreír tan extrañamente?

El Gryffindor se aclaró la garganta e inmediatamente se puso serio.

-Lo siento. Estoy un poco cansado. Iré a McGonagall. No tienen que esperarme. - Se levantó y se arrojó la Capa de Invisibilidad sobre sí mismo, tratando de salir lo antes posible y disfrutar de esta increíble sensación que se apoderó de su corazón.

*******

McGonagall estaba realmente enojada con él y le dio un discurso muy largo y furioso sobre el comportamiento digno de un Gryffindor, pero al final Harry logró suavizarla lo suficiente, como para no darle otra detención. Cuando se calmó un poco, admitió que este artículo también la había molestado mucho, y que esperaría a que Dumbledore regresara y luego enviaría una carta al Profeta, solicitando el descargo de responsabilidad y disculpa. Y Harry no debería preocuparse, solo aprender y no huir más, por supuesto. El chico prometió que esto nunca volvería a suceder y todo el asunto terminó de manera bastante amigable.

Pero el día siguiente le trajo, desafortunadamente, solo una masa de nervios. Como se predijo, el viernes resultó ser un calvario para él. A cada paso, se enfrentaba al acoso, comentarios maliciosos y burlas. Al principio trató de repelerlos, pero después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido. No quería desperdiciar su salud y sus nervios, y cuando se permitió involucrarse en algunos intercambios, los ataques contra él se intensificaron aún más e, incluso intentando, no tuvo oportunidad de ganar. Después de cada situación, cayó en depresión e incluso el apoyo de Ron y Hermione no ayudó mucho. Varias veces vislumbró las insignias con su nombre y epítetos vulgares. Seamus, durante todo el día lo miró con tanta hostilidad y odio, como si lo único que soñara fuera borrar a Harry de la faz de la tierra.

Afortunadamente, Harry no estaba solo en esta pelea. Además de Hermione y Ron, Neville y Luna, como siempre, estaban de su lado. Y también, para su sorpresa, Ginny, quien, paradójicamente, lo ayudó más y lo sacó de la depresión en la que se había sumergido después de otro altercado con un grupo de Slytherins cantando la canción insultante sobre él. Fue ella quien heredó el retorcido sentido del humor junto con sus hermanos gemelos y persuadió a Harry para que se vengara de una manera muy tortuosa de todos los que lo acosaban, y el emocionado Gryffindor estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Durante el descanso, en el corredor más concurrido, Harry de repente comenzó a gritar y lo agarró del brazo. Ginny corrió hacia él primero. Se puso pálida y preguntó, temblando:

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-Llamada... - Harry gimió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo oyeran. –‘De Tú-Sabes-Quién’.

Antes de darse cuenta, se volvió muy silencioso y vacío a su alrededor.

En el siguiente descanso, Harry fue detenido por la horrorizada profesora McGonagall, quien le informó que había sido visitada por muchos estudiantes con noticias extraordinarias de que Harry tenía la Marca Oscura. Cuando Harry expresó su asombro, ella le pidió que eligiera una forma menos espectacular para defenderse de los acosadores y se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza con pena.

Cuando Harry, incapaz de dejar de reírse, les contó a Ron y Ginny al respecto, los tres casi perdieron el aliento por la risa. Desafortunadamente, Hermione dijo que había sido algo infantil y de muy mal gusto. Neville le preguntó a Harry asustado si realmente tenía la Marca Oscura, y Luna estaba demasiado ocupada acosando a los Ruidosos Enganchados como para prestarles atención. Ella solo dijo que está a punto de comer algo.

Antes de que llegara la última lección del día: Pociones, Harry estaba de muy buen humor, considerando las circunstancias.

Snape, sin embargo, era conocido por su capacidad de estropear el humor de cualquiera y en muy poco tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la clase, declaró que les daría una prueba sin previo aviso, que consistía en preparar una poción extremadamente difícil. Harry se sentó con Hermione, quien hizo todo con mucho cuidado, como si su vida dependiera del resultado.

Harry no quería estropear este elixir. Sabía que Snape se enojaría con él y quería que estuviera de buen humor mañana, así que todo lo que había planeado funcionaría. Se centró en su tarea, como nunca antes. Algún tiempo después, Snape comenzó a caminar por el aula, mirando dentro de los calderos. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de su poción, que en esta etapa tenía un color y una textura casi perfectos. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era agregar el último ingrediente. Fue a la tienda a buscar la raíz de valeriana, y cuando regresó y miró su caldero, casi lo dejó caer. Su poción, que un momento antes había tenido un color amarillo pajizo, ahora era pútrido verdoso. Harry se acercó a Hermione y susurró en voz baja:

-Algo le sucedió a mi poción. Hace un momento, todo estaba bien, y cuando volví… mira por ti misma...

Hermione miró su caldero y palideció.

-No sé qué pasó, Harry. Todo el tiempo estuve enfocado en mi elixir. No vi nada - susurró con voz perturbada.

-Alguien tuvo que destruirlo a propósito - susurró Harry, sintiendo su propio nerviosismo convertirse en una ira ardiente.

¡Había estado trabajando muy duro!

Miró alrededor de la habitación y luego vio a Seamus, que estaba sentado dos bancos detrás de él, y ahora le sonreía vengativamente. Harry sintió que la ira comenzaba a burbujear, liberando humos tóxicos de furia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio a Seamus escribir algo en una hoja de papel, rodarlo rápidamente y enviárselo. Harry captó la nota, la abrió e, ignorando a Hermione que estaba tratando de mirar por encima del hombro, leyó:

¿Ahora también vas a demostrar que eres un cobarde e informar a Snape? ¿O aceptarás la derrota con honor y mostrarás que después de todo eres valiente?

Manchas rojas aparecieron ante los ojos de Harry. Ahora solo quería una cosa: matar a Seamus. Para aplastarlo y convertirlo en polvo.

Mucho dependía de este buen resultado. Absolutamente no quería decepcionar a Snape. Quería que ‘mañana’ fuera un día único...

-¿Qué escribió…? - Hermione siseó en su oído, agarrando el papel de su mano. Cuando lo leyó, también se puso roja de ira.

-¿Cómo pudo él…? ¡Qué descarado bastardo! ¡Después de todo, una vez fue tu amigo!

-No importa - dijo Harry en voz baja, tratando de recoger la nota, pero ella fue más rápida y apartó la mano.

-¿Cómo puede no importar? Él destruyó tu poción…

-Solo quiero que finalmente me dejen solo. No tiene sentido provocar una guerra aún mayor. Soy un cobarde para ellos y nada lo cambiará, pero no informaré sobre él, porque entonces seremos enemigos de por vida…

-Bueno, entonces lo reportaré - Hermione le siseó a Harry y antes de que él pudiera protestar, lloró al maestro que ahora se inclinaba hacia el caldero de Zabini:

-¡Profesor Snape!

Severus se levantó y la apuñaló con una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Granger?

-¡Hermione, no! - Siseó Harry suavemente, sus ojos rogándole que se detuviera. Cuando Snape fue a su banco, Harry intentó por última vez - No hagas esto. Todo está bien.

Hermione retiró su mano de su agarre y gruñó:

-¡No dejaré que arruines la poción por tu estúpido orgullo!

Snape levantó las cejas al escuchar estas palabras y miró a Harry, que había fijado su mirada en el banco.

-Aquí - Hermione le dio a Snape la nota y dijo: - Vi a Seamus enviársela a Harry. Y justo antes de eso, alguien destruyó la poción de Harry. Definitivamente fue él.

Harry levantó la vista y vio que la cara de Snape cambiaba cuando leía el mensaje. Los ojos negros brillaron de ira, sus facciones se afilaron, las cejas se juntaron. Snape miró la poción de Harry, luego a Seamus, quien trató de mirar con confianza, pero infructuosamente.

-¡Ella está mintiendo! - gritó, con la voz quebrada, intentando a toda costa salvar su piel.

-Sr. Finnigan, Gryffindor perdió treinta puntos hoy, gracias a usted - dijo Snape, su voz fluía con una ira escalofriante. - La poción que ha destruido, ahora es suya, y le doy un ‘troll’ por eso. Por su detención irá a ver a la profesora McGonagall. Tome sus cosas y salga del aula. ¡Ahora!

Cuando Snape terminó, la clase quedó en silencio. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Seamus, que estaba tan pálido como un fantasma. Abrió y cerró la boca como si no pudiera creer lo que había sucedido. Al ver la mirada de Snape, decidió no esperar más. Empacó sus pertenencias y, escoltado por las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Vuelvan al trabajo - rugió Snape cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, luego se volvió hacia Harry. -Usted, Sr. Potter, se unirá a la señorita Granger y terminarán el elixir, juntos. ¿Está claro?

Harry solo asintió, demasiado aturdido para responder. Hace un momento, la ira había estado hirviendo en él como el agua en la tetera silbando y sacudiendo la tapa, pero ahora sentía tanto alivio y felicidad como si hubiera pasado todos los BÚHO con "sobresaliente", por decir lo menos.

Se inclinó y le susurró a Hermione:

-Gracias. Ahora sé por qué Ron repite tantas veces que te ama.

El Gryffindor se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo:

-Pero no lo digas cuando esté cerca, porque no quiero que se ponga celoso.

Harry sonrió y pensó que tanto como ella, también le gustaría agradecer a la otra persona...

Echó un vistazo a Severus, que estaba vistiendo a Neville por su poción y sintió que mañana sería un día realmente único...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un boom. Dio un salto y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, como el resto de la clase. El humo provenía del caldero de Zabini, el joven, ahogado, trató de empujar con la mano. Snape fue al banco del Slytherin y miró la poción en ruinas.

-¿Por qué no informó que Finnigan también había destruido su poción, Sr. Zabini?

Los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron como si no supiera lo que está sucediendo, pero rápidamente se contuvo. Frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione y Harry:

-No quería ‘llorar’, señor - dijo con voz inocente.

-Loable - respondió el Maestro de Pociones, levantando una ceja. -Diez puntos para Slytherin y Gryffindor han perdido otros treinta puntos.

El lado de Gryffindor murmuró indignado. Harry lo miró, incapaz de creer en una injusticia tan abierta.

-Basta de hablar. ¡Vuelvan al trabajo! - espetó el profesor, luego se volvió y caminó hacia su escritorio.

Harry apretó los puños.

No, Snape nunca cambiaría...

"Muy bien" by Reamonn.


	21. El Cumpleaños

21\. El Cumpleaños

_“Mírame a los ojos, verás_  
_lo que significas para mí._  
Sabes que es verdad.  
Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.”

Harry tomó una larga caja negra de terciopelo y la abrió. En su interior había un elegante bolígrafo de plata, brillante por la luz de las velas. La inscripción escrita en ella era tan pequeña, que solo se podía ver si uno sabía dónde buscar. Harry tomó el bolígrafo y lo acercó a sus ojos para asegurarse de que la palabra "Harry" estaba en su lugar, justo en la punta para escribir, y se volvería completamente invisible una vez que la punta se sumergiera en el tintero.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo: no podía esperar a ver la cara de Snape cuando descubriera cómo estaba encantada la pluma. Rápidamente volvió a poner el regalo en la caja y lo ató con la cinta de plata. Luego abrió su baúl y sacó un conjunto de ropa. Los había comprado ayer en Hogsmeade, especialmente para esta ocasión. Todo lo que tenía antes, estaba agotado y desordenado, y realmente quería verse especialmente bien hoy, así que ayer había dado un largo paseo por las tiendas, tratando de elegir algo para sí mismo. Harry no sabía nada de moda, y nunca habría comprado nada adecuado, si no fuera por un amable asistente de la tienda, quien había elegido este atuendo para él. Solo le agregó una corbata verde: sabía que a Snape le gustaría este color porque pertenecía a Slytherin. Harry aún podía recordar cuando había salido del vestidor, la chica de la tienda lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y por un momento se quedó sin palabras. Harry realmente no entendió su reacción, especialmente cuando ella dijo que si él no lo compraba, ella se lo daría gratis. Se sonrojó cuando dijo que su novia se volvería loca de placer, entonces agradeció y tomó todo el set.

Ahora todos estaban cenando, así que él podía cambiarse fácilmente. Se paró frente al espejo, se miró a sí mismo y sintió un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago, debido a la emoción y la leve agitación. Miró los elegantes pantalones negros que delineaban suavemente sus piernas y caderas estrechas, tan diferentes de los jeans viejos y gastados que tenía. En lugar de converse, había zapatos negros brillantes. Levantó la vista y miró el negro de su camisa de seda (como alas de cuervo), desabrochada en el cuello con indiferencia, con la corbata flojamente atada, verde esmeralda, al igual que sus ojos brillando detrás de sus lentes. Su cabello oscuro, a pesar de todos los intentos de alisarlo, todavía estaba atascado en un desorden, y Harry lo tomó como un gran inconveniente.

Aun así, sonrió ante su reflejo en el espejo y decidió que se veía bastante bien. Y ciertamente muy diferente de lo habitual, por lo que esperaba que Snape lo notara.

Cogió la caja de terciopelo con su regalo, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y salió del dormitorio, tratando de imaginar la reacción de Severus cuando le entregara el regalo. No el que tenía ahora en la mano, sino el segundo regalo, que le llevó dos semanas reunir el coraje, y aún no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Harry había logrado descubrir qué le gustaba más a Snape, y realmente quería darle algo que sabía que sería apreciado...

Pensando en eso, su estómago se apretó y sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él. Harry se detuvo en medio de las escaleras y se tiró la capa. No estaba seguro de si se encontraría o no con alguien en la Sala Común, y no quería que nadie lo viera con su ropa nueva. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer esto, Ginny salió corriendo del pasillo que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Harry.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntaron simultáneamente.

-Erm... - murmuró Harry, se sonrojó y se maldijo a sí mismo por no usar la Capa en su dormitorio. Ginny se levantó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez en su vida.

-Harry... te ves tan... tan... elegante - el deleite palpable en su voz hizo que Harry de repente se sintiera muy agradable. - Nunca has estado tan... - ella guardó silencio por un momento, como si buscara una determinación apropiada, -...tan ardientemente atractivo.

Harry abrió los ojos con asombro. No esperaba algo así. De repente, se sintió increíblemente estúpido. Se sonrojó y vio que los ojos de Ginny vagaban hacia el paquete que sostenía en su mano, así que rápidamente lo ocultó.

-Yo solo... iba a...

-No hay excusas - sonrió el Gryffindor. - Aparentemente ambos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretos.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie - espetó Harry de repente. No quería explicarse a Ron y Hermione, especialmente porque les había dicho que pasaría la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré. Pero tampoco le digas a Ron que me viste aquí, o no me dejará en paz. A veces puede ser tan molesto… - suspiró Ginny. Harry asintió con la cabeza. En realidad, solo ahora se dio cuenta de que Ginny llevaba un hermoso vestido y tenía maquillaje en la cara. Aparentemente, ella también decidió escaparse cuando nadie la vería. De hecho, ambos tenían sus "pequeños" secretos...

-Está bien, voy primero, porque ya llego tarde. No me sigas - le sacudió el dedo y dio unos pasos, pero luego se detuvo, se volvió y lo miró de nuevo. - Para quien que sea... Realmente envidio a esa persona - le guiñó un ojo y desapareció de su vista.

Solo después de un tiempo Harry entendió el significado de estas palabras. Él sonrió tímidamente, se echó la capa y salió de la sala común.

Mientras se acercaba a las mazmorras, sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte y más rápido, y su boca se secó de nerviosismo. Harry se detuvo cerca de la puerta, respiró hondo y entró. Dentro de la habitación se quitó la capa, se alisó los pantalones, se alisó la corbata, intentó sin éxito arreglarse el pelo y suspiró varias veces, tratando de calmar su corazón que latía violentamente.

Llamó a la puerta.

La segunda puerta se abrió sola. Harry entró con cautela en la habitación y vio a Snape cerca del bar, con la espalda vuelta hacia él, sirviéndose un vaso de líquido ámbar.

Harry casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, pero solo pudo quedarse quieto, como si sus pies se enraizaran en el lugar. Al ver la figura alta, vestida con una túnica susurrante negra, de repente perdió toda confianza.

-¿Pretendes quedarte ahí parado? - Preguntó Severus, guardando la botella y levantando su vaso mientras se giraba hacia Harry. - O tal vez finalmente te sentarás… - Severus se detuvo de repente como si se hubiera tragado la lengua. Sus ojos se abrieron, y en ellos apareció una chispa que los encendió, haciéndolos brillar de forma antinatural. Su boca permaneció abierta, como si olvidara cerrarla.

La mirada calculadora viajó lentamente por el cuerpo de Harry vestido de negro, llegó a sus pies y luego se movió hacia la cima, cada vez más cálido y lleno de intensidad y admiración. Los ojos de Snape brillaron de hambre. Hambre incontrolable e insaciable... Si los ojos pudieran devorar, no quedaría absolutamente nada de Harry.

El Gryffindor sintió que se calentaba. Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró:

-Buenas tardes, Severus.

Pero Snape no respondió. Durante todo el tiempo se quedó allí parado, admirándolo, completamente sin palabras.

Harry comenzó a preocuparse. Tal comportamiento no era como el de Snape.

Se acercó a la silla para poner su capa allí, sintiendo la atenta intención de los ojos negros que lo seguían, como si se hubieran pegado a él y nada pudiera hacerlos mirar hacia otro lado.

Respiró profundamente. Reuniendo coraje, recogió el regalo y fue hacia el hombre que todavía estaba de pie en el mismo lugar. Cuando los ojos de Snape se posaron en la caja, se abrieron aún más, y después de un momento se estrecharon, volviéndose aún más intensos. El Gryffindor se detuvo justo frente del Maestro de Pociones, ofreciéndole el regalo y dijo en voz baja:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Severus. Espero que te guste... - pero no se le permitió terminar, porque en ese momento sucedieron varias cosas simultáneamente. El vaso que Severus sostenía en su mano, cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. El paquete que sostenía Harry se resbaló de sus manos y se abrió por el contacto con el suelo, y el bolígrafo salió y cayó a sus pies. Entonces, Harry sintió fuertes manos agarrándolo con fuerza y con un violento tirón tirando de él hacia Severus. Una boca cálida atacó ávidamente su cuello desnudo con tanta fuerza, que sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él. Manchas rojas y doradas bailaron ante sus ojos y los dedos del hombre se clavaron en sus brazos y nalgas como si quisiera aplastarlo en el abrazo. La boca de Snape chupó su piel y los dientes seguían cavando una y otra vez, haciéndole sentir un dolor agradable.

De repente sintió un tirón. Sus nalgas golpearon la barra, y Severus lo presionó contra sí mismo con una fuerza aún mayor, para aplastarlo. Se comportó como una bestia salvaje, que después de una larga persecución finalmente conseguía su presa. Harry sintió la erección de Severus, duro como una roca, empujando contra su cadera. Sintió el dolor. Sintió la necesidad y la lujuria desenfrenada. Quería ser tomado en posesión por el éxtasis que se le presionó. Quería someterse a él, dejar que lo privara de todos los sentidos y le quitara la conciencia.

¡No! ¡Pero no pudo! Tenía otro plan, ¡Otro regalo!

Cogió las frías manos de Severus, que en algún momento se deslizó debajo de su camisa y comenzó a viajar sobre su cuerpo. Apenas recuperando el aliento, Harry gimió:

-¡No, espera!

Pero Severus no se detuvo. Apartó las manos de Harry y comenzó a desabotonarse los pantalones, sin dejar de chupar y morderse el cuello.

Harry gimió, encontró y usó toda la fuerza de su voluntad y jadeó:

-Espera... tengo... otro regalo para ti, que seguro... te gustará.

Las manos de Snape se detuvieron. El hombre arrancó la cara del cuello de Harry que estaba cubierto de manchas rojas y lo miró con los ojos llenos de fuego vivo.

Harry gimió cuando vio esa mirada. Estaba tan duro que apenas podía controlarse.

-No me molestes, Potter - la voz de Snape era ronca, extranjera.

-Puedo asegurar que te gustará. Pero esto... te costará - susurró, mirando atentamente la cara del Maestro de Pociones, que se agudizó ante estas palabras. - No mucho - agregó, al ver el pliegue entre las cejas. - Solo un beso. - Los ojos de Snape se abrieron y Harry contuvo el aliento. En realidad no lo había planeado. La idea de repente se le ocurrió, cuando se dio cuenta de a qué estado podía llevar a este hombre.

Valía la pena el riesgo.

-Juro que lo que quiero darte, vale la pena el precio... - susurró, sonriendo descaradamente. Vio la curiosidad en el rostro de Snape. Parecía que Snape estaba considerando cuidadosamente esta propuesta. Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos y vio su propio reflejo como en un espejo: gafas torcidas, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello en completo desorden, labios abiertos y húmedos...

Vio cómo Severus lo miraba; vio esa hambre, ese deseo, ese fuego...

Snape finalmente se mordió el labio y asintió.

El corazón de Harry explotó con una alegría tan grande, que solo con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad logró no mostrarlo.

¡Ahora! Debe hacerlo rápidamente, antes de que Severus cambie de opinión.

Agarró la túnica negra y tiró de la cara de Severus hacia él. Cerró los ojos y besó los delgados labios hambrientos, codiciosos. Su corazón se detuvo, cesó la respiración, el tiempo se congeló. Labios cálidos pegados entre sí, saboreando, sumergiéndose en su sabor. Aunque los labios de Snape estaban cerrados, Harry tuvo la impresión de que se le había abierto una puerta completamente nueva. Y lo que había detrás... ¡Oh, Merlín!

Su polla ya dura se contrajo involuntariamente.

Harry gimió en la boca de Severus, mientras continuaba acariciándolo y chupándolo, con ternura pero con avidez al mismo tiempo. Se deleitaba con el calor inimaginable, su suavidad, su sabor fuerte, pero dulce. Quería llegar más lejos. Estallar en su boca, sentir su lengua resbaladiza; entrelazarla con la suya...

Harry lamió la boca apretada, empujándola, queriendo entrar, cavar más profundo. Pero entonces oyó que el aire entraba por la nariz, un murmullo de protesta, y después de un momento sintió los dedos empujar en sus brazos, y el hombre lo empujó ferozmente. Harry gimió suavemente.

-Ya es suficiente Potter - la voz de Snape era ligeramente ronca. Harry tardó un momento en reenfocarse en la cara del hombre. Vio un ligero movimiento apenas visible allí y el fuego en los ojos comenzó a desvanecerse.

Bueno, consiguió lo que quería. No tenía derecho a pedir más. Al menos por ahora... Y parecía que tendría que cumplir su palabra. Ahora era su turno...

-Ven conmigo - dijo en voz baja, agarró la delgada mano de Snape y tiró suavemente de él hacia el dormitorio. Snape lo siguió sin decir una palabra. Con cada paso, el nerviosismo de Harry crecía.

Sí, quería dárselo a Severus... pero tenía crecientes dudas de que pudiera hacerlo. Sintió la vergüenza venir sobre él como olas en una marea alta, cada vez más, haciendo que caminar y respirar fuera un problema. Casi instintivamente sintió la mirada de Severus cuando iban a la habitación, y Harry necesitó un momento para recuperar el aliento y controlar su temblor.

El dormitorio era aún más oscuro que en la sala de estar. Las sombras que acechaban en las esquinas hacían que el aire pareciera más fresco de lo que realmente era. Harry sintió que su cuerpo se cubría de piel de gallina cuando miró las sábanas negras perfectamente lisas que cubrían la cama frente a él.  
Suspiró profundamente y se volvió para mirar a Severus que estaba parado detrás de él. Se acercó al hombre y, sin atreverse a mirar hacia arriba, agarró las túnicas de Snape y tiró de ellas nerviosamente, luego dijo suavemente, con una voz ligeramente temblorosa:

-Me gustaría darte algo especial, Severus - levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a la cara del hombre. Snape lo miraba atentamente y con aparente interés. - Algo destinado solo a tus ojos.

Vio que una de las cejas de Snape se levantó en un gesto de curiosidad. Ahora, cuando estaban nuevamente tan juntos, Harry sintió un fuerte olor a excitación. Sabía que Snape estaba duro. Y él también. Merlín, qué fácil sería acercar a Severus y dejar que lo follara. Lo quería tanto...

¡Pero no! Sabía que su regalo sería más... intenso. Sabía que a Snape le gustaría. Oh sí, ciertamente lo haría...

Soltó la bata gruesa y dio un paso atrás.

-Siéntate - dijo en voz baja, señalando la silla de pie contra la pared, exactamente enfrente de la cama. Vio las chispas en los ojos de Severus. Sabía que el hombre estaba tan excitado que apenas podía evitar lanzarse sobre él. Pero también vio una gran curiosidad. Snape dio un paso atrás y sin resistencia cayó en la silla, mirando a Harry con anticipación.

Harry tragó saliva. Se sintió tan estúpido que por unos momentos le pareció que no podría hacerlo. Pero él quería; Realmente quería dárselo a Snape...

Después de un rato levantó la mano y tocó los botones brillantes de su camisa. Comenzó a desabrocharlos, lentamente, de mala gana, sin apartar la mirada de Snape, que lo miraba hambriento. El material negro comenzó a revelar su piel clara, que parecía reflejar la luz de las velas encendidas en los candelabros. Harry vio que los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron. Vio hambre en ellos. Su estómago se apretó bruscamente, pero no detuvo sus movimientos. Se quitó la camisa de los hombros. Suavemente cayó al suelo, y su susurro parecía anormalmente fuerte en el silencio que los rodeaba, siendo interrumpido solo por sus rápidas respiraciones. Levantó las manos para quitarse la corbata, pero vaciló. A Snape le gustaba el verde... Además, prefería conservar al menos cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir tan... desnudo. Se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos y cuando los tiró a un lado, su fuerte ruido rompió el silencio. Harry se deshizo rápidamente de los calcetines y se levantó, volviendo a mirar a la cara de Severus.

Quería ver su reacción. Quería ver el hambre en sus ojos. El hambre que puso a Harry aún más duro, hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera atravesado por escalofríos que quemaban todo en el camino. Cuando alcanzó su cinturón, los ojos negros brillaron y las piernas del niño se doblaron debajo de él. Con manos temblorosas, desabrochó el botón, luego la cremallera y cuidadosamente bajó sus pantalones, dejándolos caer hasta los tobillos. Los ojos de obsidiana brillaron con una luz aún más intensa. Harry no se había puesto sus calzoncillos, no necesitaba hacerlo. Se quitó los pantalones y se enderezó. Piel desnuda, clara y lisa. Sabía que su pene estaba completamente erecto. La vergüenza que sentía no podía apagar este deseo ardiente dentro de él, y después de un tiempo dejó de prestarle atención. Especialmente cuando vio el hambre ardiendo en los ojos de Severus extendiéndose por su rostro, convirtiéndolo en la cara de una bestia salvaje y hambrienta. Vio las manos temblorosas del hombre agarrar convulsivamente los brazos de la silla, un fuego devorador en sus ojos negros. El hombre parecía que estaba luchando contra un enemigo invisible que lo incineraba con el deseo de arrojarse a Harry y penetrar en él, castigarlo por torturarlo, por provocarlo. Sin embargo, parecía que la curiosidad era más fuerte. Snape no se movió. Solo sus ojos se deslizaban con avidez por el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, casi quemando un camino en su piel con su intensidad. 

Harry podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. El miedo pareció evaporarse por completo de él, quemado por una mirada ardiente del Maestro de Pociones. Todo desapareció, dejó de ser relevante. Solo Severus permaneció, devorándolo con los ojos, como si fuera una comida muy sabrosa, y esperando el postre que Harry le había preparado. Todo el mundo desapareció; solo estaban ellos dos, suspendidos en el tiempo, en un lugar remoto y seguro, sin guerra, Voldemort o Dumbledore. Eran los únicos: ellos y su deseo.

Harry dio un paso atrás y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se apartó suavemente y se apoyó en su mano. El material debajo y sus nalgas eran fríos y suaves. Sin apartar los ojos del hombre que lo miraba, comenzó muy lentamente, casi seductoramente, extendiendo sus piernas. Entonces vio que los ojos de Severus se abrieron y la comprensión apareció en su rostro. Los delgados labios se separaron, liberando algo parecido a un jadeo, y los ojos ardieron con una conflagración tan fuerte e incontrolable que pareció llenar el aire con chispas, haciendo que todo el pelo del cuerpo de Harry se erizara.

Al ver esa reacción desencadenada, separó las piernas lo más que pudo y miró a Severus a los ojos, que ahora ardían aún más intensamente.

Una de sus manos se movió hacia adelante y los dedos tocaron suavemente su polla. Su erección tembló al tocar los dedos temblorosos, como si suplicara alivio. Sin apartar los ojos de los ojos penetrantes de Snape, Harry envolvió su cálida mano alrededor de su pene. Podía sentir la sangre latiendo bajo sus dedos, como un jugo vital que fluye en los tallos de las plantas. La piel estaba lisa y caliente. Sintió un ligero hormigueo en el estómago, como si estuviera lleno de millones de plumas. Sospechaba que enfrentaría la gran dificultad de no venir demasiado rápido. Sí, especialmente cuando Severus lo miraba de tal manera, que Harry podía sentir casi tangiblemente su mirada brillante. Fue abrasador. Hacía tanto calor que casi le quemaba las heridas en la piel. Y ahora se deslizó por su cuerpo y se quedó _allí_, como si quisiera forzar la mano de Harry para que finalmente se moviera.

Harry no esperó más. Lentamente, movió su mano a lo largo del eje palpitante, tirando del prepucio sobre la cabeza enrojecida.

Severus arqueó las cejas bruscamente y sus dedos se hundieron más en los brazos de la silla.

Harry movió su mano hacia la cabeza nuevamente, sintiendo las agradables vibraciones. Poco a poco, aumentó la velocidad, temblando con cada golpe. Escuchó gemidos silenciosos que comenzaron a salir de su boca, cada vez más fuertes con la creciente velocidad de los golpes. Era como si la mano de Harry fuera un arco, y cada movimiento que hacía era como la maravillosa melodía de deleite que tocaba en él como en un violín. Intentó mirar a los ojos de Severus, pero lo encontró cada vez más difícil. Los párpados se volvieron pesados y calientes, con chispas explotando debajo de ellos de vez en cuando. Sus caderas empujaron hacia adelante, su columna arqueada, su mano se convirtió en un túnel caliente y apretado que se movía sobre su temblorosa erección, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Luchó contra la tentación de cerrarlos, y, sintiendo que era incapaz de controlarse, aceleró aún más, queriendo terminar con esa locura, dolorosa.

Los ojos ardientes de Severus que durante todo el tiempo miraban fijamente su entrepierna, ahora se movieron hacia su cara.

-Más lento - la voz del hombre era ronca, amortiguada. Harry obedeció, aunque se recuperó con gran dificultad. Los ojos del maestro de pociones volvieron a bajar. La lengua se movió hacia los delgados labios, humedeciéndolos. Harry gimió, sintiendo su polla temblar espasmódicamente en su mano, la sangre en sus venas se convirtió en lava cuando su imaginación inflamada creó una imagen en su mente de una lengua viajando lentamente sobre su pene tenso. Ya no era su mano apretando su dolorosa erección. Era la lengua caliente y húmeda de Severus, deslizándose a lo largo del eje hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Arriba. Abajo.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron contra su voluntad. Sintió una ola enorme y ardiente en sus entrañas. Quería que lo inundara. Quería estar en sus profundidades. No ver, no escuchar, solo _sentir. _Pero luego una voz aguda lo empujó a la superficie.

-Mírame, Potter.

Harry inmediatamente abrió los ojos, encontrando la mirada brillante que parecía perforar su piel, golpeando directamente en el lugar caliente y tembloroso en algún lugar profundo de él, listo para explotar. Vio una admiración en los ojos abiertos de Severus. El hombre lo miró fascinado, como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan hermoso. Como si Harry se hubiera convertido en una especie de ser sobrenatural, encantador en su belleza, seductor y conquistando a cualquiera que lo mirara.

Nadie lo había mirado de esa manera.

Sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. La mirada de Severus pareció romper todos sus sentidos. Solo cuando volvía a bajar, podía respirar en sus pulmones dolorosamente ardientes. Su mano estaba acariciando a un ritmo constante.

No, no su mano, la cálida lengua del Maestro de Pociones. Una lengua que ahora estaba lavando su cabeza húmeda y roja, dibujando círculos lentamente alrededor de él, llevándolo a la locura.

Ahora solo fuertes, gemidos rotos salían de los labios de Harry, que no pudo detener.

-Eso es… - dijo Snape, pareciendo aún más ronco, como si el fuego también le quemara la garganta. -Gime. Gime por mí.

Con estas palabras, Harry no pudo controlarse más. Sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de él, y un gemido fuerte y continuo comenzó a salir de su boca, imparable, lo estaba ayudando a derramar el dolor del placer que ardía en su interior. Vio los ojos de Severus brillar y se mordió el labio. La mano de Harry ya estaba mojada por el sudor y las primeras gotas de esperma. Una vez más, se convirtió en un túnel cálido y estrecho en el que empujaba su erección con mayor velocidad.

Severus no estaba mirando su entrepierna. Ahora, solo miraba su cara enrojecida. Como si supiera que Harry estaba cerca y, a cualquier precio, quería ver cómo se corría. Ver esa increíble explosión de mil emociones, reflejarse en su rostro.

La ola dentro de Harry comenzó a crecer, a hervir. Sintió la primera punzada dolorosa de placer atravesar su abdomen. Solo unas pocas caricias más... unas pocas lamidas más... unas pocas respiraciones más... Brillantes y ardientes ojos negros mirándolo...

...Harry sintió una explosión. Tan intensa, tan abrumador, como si todo estuviera hecho pedazos, destrozado. El elemento furioso desbordó su cuerpo, lo violó y salió brotando de él en corrientes calientes y blancas que inundaron su mano. Harry gritó cuando el placer y el calor se volvieron demasiado fuertes. No estaba gimiendo, estaba gritando cuando todos sus músculos se tensaron, como cuerdas de violín en el borde de la grieta. Se arqueó bruscamente hacia atrás, y su mano se tensó en una erección vibrante, como para detenerla antes de la explosión. No sabía cuándo cerró los ojos, pero incluso en la oscuridad pudo ver destellos que parecían resonar en su cuerpo, haciendo que sus caderas avanzaran.

-¡Merlín…!

Harry no sabía si era un gemido o un grito. Una cosa era simplemente obvia: no era él quien lo había dicho. Levantó los ojos brillantes y vio a Severus con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, la boca abierta, apenas capaz de atrapar el aire.

El eco de un orgasmo todavía resonaba en su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor, inerte, pero al ver la reacción del hombre, la conciencia volvió a él en un solo movimiento brusco, y abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando incrédulo a Severus volviendo en sí, de un orgasmo inesperado. Las manos del hombre apretaban los brazos de la silla donde temblaban, las caderas que habían sido levantadas anteriormente ahora caían hacia atrás. Snape levantó la vista y miró a Harry con los ojos brillando con los restos de la conflagración furiosa justo un momento antes. Estaba respirando pesadamente.

-Maldición... - espetó de nuevo. Su voz era ronca, en sus ojos había asombro y enojo.

Harry se recuperó justo a tiempo y cerró la boca que se había abierto con incredulidad. Snape parecía tan sorprendido como él.

El Gryffindor finalmente encontró su voz después del primer choque, se aclaró la garganta y dijo, sonriendo:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Severus.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada larga e inescrutable.

Harry sintió temblar sus muslos, la piel estaba cubierta de sudor, sus músculos agotados se negaron a obedecer. Pero se sintió tan bien, como nunca antes, incluso atrapar la Snitch y ganar partidos no era tan bueno. La emoción que sentía ahora, empujaba todos los demás recuerdos a la esquina. En su cabeza solo había un pensamiento: ¡condujo a Severus al orgasmo sin siquiera tocarlo! ¡Este fue un logro real!

Vio las cejas de Snape alzarse cuando Harry no pudo evitar que la sonrisa llena de satisfacción apareciera en sus labios. Pero también vio que los ojos oscuros se suavizaron. Observó a Snape levantarse lentamente de la silla y caminar hacia él. Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Severus, viendo al hombre mirarlo de una manera extraña. La pequeña chispa ardiente brilló en sus ojos. Harry vio a Snape extender una mano en su dirección. Sintió un suave toque en la mejilla y cerró los ojos, cediendo a la suave caricia que, a pesar del dedo frío, envió calor inusual directamente a su corazón. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando escuchó pasos que se movían hacia el baño y el crujir de la puerta.

Harry tocó su mejilla, aun sintiendo el cálido toque de los dedos fríos. Él sonrió para sí mismo.

No habían hablado, pero Harry sabía que en este gesto, Severus había expresado más de lo que podía haber dicho con palabras.

“Todo lo que hago (lo hago por ti)” by Bryan Adams.


	22. Rabia

_“Ahora dejaré salir a mis demonios..._  
_En mi hora de oscuridad vendrán otra vez;_  
Miedo, odio, frustración, desesperación.  
Contestaré con mi ira...”

-Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo? - Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar el susurro de Ginny en su oído.

-¿Cómo estuvo qué? - preguntó, sorprendido, viendo a la hermana de Ron mover su plato con el desayuno y sentarse a su lado. Era lunes por la mañana.

-Bueno, ya sabes... - le guiñó un ojo a sabiendas. - ¿Dónde estabas escondiendo un traje así? Ciertamente no para limpiar los calderos de Snape.

_‘Muy cerca...',_ pensó Harry, involuntariamente sintiéndose divertido. _'Aunque limpié algo más...'_

-Estás sonriendo. Eso significa que de hecho fue... 'interesante' - se rió Ginny.

-Tan 'interesante' como lo fue para ti - dijo Harry en voz baja. La niña se sonrojó, y después de un rato ambos se echaron a reír.

-Si tan solo Ron escuchara nuestra conversación - murmuró el Gryffindor en voz baja, sin aliento. Harry miró a su amigo que estaba sentado en algunos lugares más, observándolos sospechosamente.

-¿Qué estás susurrando? - murmuró por fin, sabiendo que lo habían atrapado.

-No hay nada que te interese - respondió Ginny altivamente. Hermione se sentó con los ojos fijos en el "Daily Prophet", por lo que no les prestó atención. Ron se sonrojó y murmuró algo debajo de la nariz y dio un gran mordisco a una salchicha.

Ginny se acercó un poco más a él, y justo entonces Harry sintió algo extraño. Cosquillas en la parte posterior de su cuello, como un ligero olor a magia natural. Miró alrededor del Gran Comedor, desconcertado, y se encontró atrapado en una mirada muy intensa por los ojos oscuros del Maestro de Pociones. Tenía la extraña sensación de que de repente el aire se llenaba de chispas. Se apartó un poco de la Gryffindor y la sensación disminuyó. Pero Ginny obviamente no sintió nada, porque se acercó de nuevo.

-¿A quién buscas, Harry? - le susurró al oído. - ¿A ella? ¿De qué casa es? ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Uh... - murmuró Harry, sin saber qué decir. Sintió que se le erizaba todo el pelo del cuello, como si estuviera electrificado. Alarmado, retrocedió un poco, y la sensación disminuyó nuevamente de inmediato.

Ginny probablemente notó la expresión de su rostro, mientras lo miraba un poco sorprendida y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no me digas si no quieres. No te presionaré. Y de todos modos, lo que quería era pedirte un favor - Harry vio a Ginny mirar a Ron, y luego se inclinó y susurró a él suavemente: - ¿Podrías ayudarme a salir de la sala común esta noche? Me gustaría pasar desapercibido por Ron, para evitar sus preguntas molestas y su sombra. Y tal vez también podrías arrastrarlo al dormitorio bastante antes de la noche, así que podría regresar a escondidas...

-Bueno, está bien, no hay problema - dijo Harry rápidamente, deseando que Ginny finalmente se alejara de él. - Pero volvamos al desayuno, porque Ron está comenzando a sospechar algo.

-Gracias, Harry - Ginny sonrió ampliamente. - Sabía que podía contar contigo - se inclinó y lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla.

Sucedió al instante: el destello y el crack. Ginny gritó y retrocedió rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó ella, mirando con asombro a Harry. - Fue como si me electrocutaran con algo.

-No fui yo - dijo Harry rápidamente, sorprendido al igual que ella.

-¿Qué pasó? - Ron preguntó, cuándo finalmente logró tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

-Algún tipo de descarga, parece. Ella está bien - le aseguró Harry, con la extraña sensación de que sabía muy bien quién era el autor de toda esa confusión.

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado con él - la voz cruel de Seamus llegó a los oídos de Harry. - Cualquiera que se acerca a él, termina mal. Y luego el cobarde lo niega todo.

-¿Estás hablando de ti, Seamus? - Harry gruñó, mirando enojado al chico sentado un poco más abajo, en el lado opuesto de la mesa. - ¿Y quién lo ha negado recientemente todo? Primero haces una mierda a espaldas de todos y luego finges ser inocente. ¿Quién es el verdadero cobarde?

La cara de Finnigan se puso roja.

-¿Crees que no te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste? - siseó, su voz temblando de ira.

-¡Tú eres el culpable! - Harry replicó, sintiendo que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, estaba a punto de perder los estribos y explotar. Estaba harto de las continuas burlas y de recibir críticas de todos. ¡No querían dejarlo solo incluso durante una comida! Podía sentir la frustración que se había estado acumulando dentro de él durante unos días llegando a un punto crítico e incluso el comentario más pequeño pronto resultaría en una poderosa explosión.

-Basta, Seamus - intervino Ginny de repente, - alguna vez fueron amigos.

-No me hago amigo de cobardes y traidores - arrastraba las palabras Gryffindor, mirando a Harry con gravedad.

Harry sintió que algo en él comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Este muro duro y sólido que, gracias a Severus, había logrado construir a su alrededor, comenzó a desmoronarse. Muchas veces ya había sido golpeado por insultos, aplastado por las miradas, demolido por el odio; apenas podía soportarlo. Y ahora Seamus estaba atravesando su muro, dejando enormes pistas en su camino.

-¡Harry no es un traidor! - Ginny gruñó, de pie en su defensa.

-Una palabra más, Seamus, y cosecharás tus dientes del suelo - murmuró Ron.

-Ya verán... - la voz del Gryffindor se enardeció de odio y pena. - Verán que nos traicionará a todos. ¿Por qué se sienta aquí, en lugar de pelear? ¡Mi tía murió en uno de esos ataques! ¡Y él tiene la culpa! - exclamó, señalando con un dedo acusador a Harry que temblaba de ira. - ¡No es más que un asesino!

-¡Cállate! - Harry solo sintió una furia hirviente que inundó sus ojos, manchando todo de rojo. Finnigan fue al único que vio, el único que escuchó, sus palabras repetidamente golpeaban y sacudían los restos de una pared inestable, liberando algo que nunca debería haberse liberado.

Un eco de las voces de Ron y Hermione flotaban en algún lugar en los bordes de su conciencia hirviendo, pero solo escuchó las palabras de Seamus:

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? No puedes hacerme nada aquí. Eres demasiado cobarde para eso. De todos modos...

El muro se derrumbó.

Harry se lanzó sobre la mesa y tiró todo al suelo. Escuchó los gritos y ruidos de alguien rompiendo platos, pero solo vio su objetivo: la cara aterrorizada de Seamus. Lo golpeó directamente en la nariz con el puño, cayó sobre la silla y ambos aterrizaron en el suelo. Harry sintió un dolor sordo en el estómago y por un momento perdió el aliento, cuando el golpe de Seamus lo golpeó. Otro golpe fue a su cara, rompiendo sus lentes, pero no los necesitaba de todos modos. Harry solo vio la furia que lo empujaba hacia adelante, dándole una fuerza casi sobrehumana. Harry agarró a Seamus por la bata, lo levantó del piso y lo arrojó sobre la mesa. Lo presionó y comenzó a golpear. Golpeó en la cara, nariz, boca, cuello, donde fue capaz de alcanzar. Quería aplastar, destruir, nivelarlo al suelo. Entre los golpes, su propia voz gruñona estaba llegando a su mente rugiendo de rabia. Las palabras salieron de su boca por sí mismas:

-Nunca... (golpe)... vuelvas… a llamarme así... (Crash)... ¡otra vez!

-¡Expelliarmus!

Harry sintió una fuerte sacudida. El inmenso poder lo separó de Finnigan. Gritó de rabia y sorpresa, y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza en el banco. Todo ante sus ojos se oscureció. Sintió un dolor sordo en la cabeza. Por unos momentos no supo dónde estaba y qué pasó. Entonces oyó una voz sobre él... la voz de Severus.

-¡Levántate, Potter!

Alguien lo jaló bruscamente por la bata y él se levantó del suelo. Sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él, pero mantuvo el equilibrio. Sintió que sus desiguales y doloridos puños temblaban incontrolablemente, mientras que la adrenalina comenzó a caer lentamente. El enrojecimiento que había inundado sus ojos desapareció, ahora solo veía niebla. Comenzó a escuchar otros sonidos: susurros, gritos, la voz nerviosa y casi asustada de la profesora McGonagall preguntando a Seamus si podía levantarse.

-¿Dónde están mis lentes? - susurró, agarrándose el estómago y sintiendo un terrible dolor en la nariz y el ojo izquierdo. - No puedo ver nada.

-Aquí, Harry - escuchó la voz temblorosa de Hermione. - _Oculus Reparo._

Alguien le puso las gafas en la nariz. Siseó de dolor y cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió, de repente jadeó al ver la escena. McGonagall trató de ayudar a Seamus, que estaba cubierto de sangre a levantarse, estaba acostado sobre la mesa, entre los restos del desayuno. 

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron alrededor, mirando a Harry con un horror incrédulo. Entre ellos estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny, mirándolo con asombro. 

Y justo a su lado, estaba Severus, sosteniéndolo por la bata. Cuando Harry lo miró, vio la ira en los ojos negros. Ira y un atisbo de algo más que no podía nombrar, algo extraño...

Cerró los ojos y gimió para sí mismo. No se alejaría de esto  
fácilmente, ahora...

La conciencia de lo que había hecho se derrumbó sobre él, sin dejarlo respirar. Extraño, pero no tenía remordimiento. El monstruo rugiente que lo había poseído se retiró, pero todavía estaba allí. Y también la satisfacción que sintió Harry al ver la sangre fluir de la cara de Seamus, mezclada con lágrimas.

¡Se lo merecía!

Cuando quedó claro que Finnigan podía ir solo, McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry. Sus ojos parecían los de un gato enojado. Harry tuvo la impresión de que las pupilas se habían vuelto verticales.

-¡Sígueme Potter! - siseó fríamente y, manteniendo a Seamus, lo condujo a una habitación ubicada justo detrás del Gran Comedor. Snape empujó a Harry hacia adelante sin decir una palabra.

Cuando estuvieron solos y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos, oyeron un ruido inimaginable en el Gran Comedor, pero aquí, en la sala, hubo un silencio mortal. McGonagall se giró y le lanzó a Harry una mirada tan fría como si quisiera congelarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso, señor Potter? - preguntó con voz gélida. - ¡Nunca. Repito, nunca, a lo largo de toda mi carrera, he visto tanta falta de control! ¿Qué le pasó? - su voz comenzó a temblar de indignación.

-Deberían mantenerlo en St. Mungo - interrumpió Seamus de repente, sentado en una silla que McGonagall le había dado. - ¡Es peligroso para quienes lo rodean!

Harry lo miró y sintió un rugido monstruoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora? - él sonrió con vengativa satisfacción.

-¡Sr. Potter! - la maestra casi se ahogó de indignación.

Harry sintió un repentino tirón de su túnica. Se tambaleó y retrocedió unos pasos, y Snape acercó su rostro a él y siseó con una voz que podía congelar incluso un incendio:

-¡Cálmate, Potter!

Se enfrió su furia. En los ojos oscuros, vio la tormenta furiosa. Snape estaba tan enojado como McGonagall, pero su ira era mucho más peligrosa para Harry.

La Cabeza de Gryffindor cerró los ojos y presionó su mano contra su frente, suspirando fuertemente.

-Uno de ustedes tiene que explicarme de inmediato lo que sucedió.

-Seamus se la pasa insultándome - dijo Harry rápidamente, mirando al profesor. - Fue una cuestión de honor.

-¿¡De honor!? - McGonagall abrió mucho los ojos. - Potter, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que hizo? ¡Lanzó huelgas a otro estudiante en el Gran Comedor, frente a toda la escuela, y frente a todos sus profesores! ¡Nada, repito, nada puede justificar tal comportamiento!

-No estoy tratando de justificarme. Solo quiero que Seamus se disculpe conmigo, y me deje en paz.

-¡Nunca! - siseó el Gryffindor, escupiendo sangre en el piso de piedra. - Lo que dije es cierto. Es un asesino. ¡Casi me mata!

Harry se sacudió, tratando de alcanzar a Finnigan y empujar esas palabras por su garganta, pero una fuerte sacudida lo detuvo en el acto.

-¡Cálmense los dos! - Gritó McGonagall. - ¡Merlín! ¡Están en una casa! ¿Dónde está su lealtad Gryffindor?

-Potter vendió el suyo a ‘Tu-Sabes-Quién’ - espetó Seamus.

-¡Sr. Finnigan! - la profesora lo miró indignado.

-Ésa es precisamente la razón por la que deberías disculparte conmigo - replicó Harry y notó con satisfacción cómo la cara de Seamus palidecía de miedo.

-¡Basta de esto! - McGonagall exclamó. - Se tomarán cincuenta puntos de ustedes dos. No sé qué les ha pasado, pero tal vez la detención los ayude a recordar que son Gryffindors y deben alentarse mutuamente, en lugar de lanzarse insultos cuando están cara a cara. Los dos están asignados a detención, dos veces por semana durante tres horas 'hasta el final del año escolar, juntos.

-¿Qué? - lloraron casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y tienen suerte de que haya una guerra, de lo contrario habrían sido expulsados inmediatamente de la escuela! - ella añadió.

Harry miró a McGonagall con incredulidad.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! - Chilló Seamus. -¡Él me va a matar!

-Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a tocar al otro, la detención aumentará de dos a cuatro veces por semana - dijo la maestra con voz decidida.

Harry se sintió abrumado por la desesperación. ¿Detención con Seamus durante todo el año? ¿Qué hay de sus encuentros con Snape? ¿Qué hay del Quidditch? ¿Qué pasará con?...

-Si puedo intervenir, Minerva - la voz de Snape rompió los sombríos pensamientos de Harry - no creo que mantener juntos al Sr. Potter y al Sr. Finnigan sea una buena idea. Preferirán matarse entre sí, que inventarse. Sé que tu idealismo Gryffindor... te hace creer que pasar tiempo juntos calmará su ira, pero personalmente creo que Potter vencerá al  
Señor Oscuro antes que compensar a Finnigan. Es demasiado frenético, arrogante y terco.

McGonagall cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? No tengo tiempo para verlos a ambos en las detenciones individuales.

-Potter necesita un fuerte castigo, uno que él recordará bien. Darle palmaditas en la cabeza no ayudará, solo una vez más, le dará la impresión de que atravesó ileso. Eres demasiado gentil, Minerva - la profesora abrió la boca para protestar, Snape levantó la voz y continuó: - Por lo tanto, creo que la mejor manera de castigar realmente a Potter sería asignar sus detenciones _conmigo. _

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Snape con incredulidad. McGonagall parecía estar considerando seriamente esta propuesta.

-Muy bien, Severus - respondió ella después de un momento, mirando tristemente a Harry, - tal vez podrás cambiar su actitud. Lo siento, Potter - se volvió hacia Harry.

¿Lo siento? En este momento Harry estaba tan feliz que apenas podía contenerse para no mostrarlo. Bajó la cabeza, ocultando rápidamente la felicidad que debió haber brillado en sus ojos. Miró a Seamus, quien lo miró amenazadoramente desde debajo de corrientes de sangre congelada que habían inundado su pálido rostro hace unos minutos.

-Muy bien - continuó McGonagall, - Sr. Finnigan, venga conmigo al ala del hospital. Potter, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Harry asintió, sin apartar los ojos del suelo. La profesora fue a hacia Seamus y lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla y, sosteniéndolo, salieron de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Harry sintió la intensa mirada de Severus. Se estremeció involuntariamente y cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

-Veo que estás completamente loco, Potter - gruñó Snape con voz aguda y ronca.

-Se lo merecía - replicó Harry antes de poder morderse la lengua. Se dio la vuelta y echó un vistazo a Severus, decidiendo que esta vez no se dejaría destrozar. La ira aún hervía bajo su piel.

-Y mereces tener un castigo muy doloroso, que finalmente podría enseñarte algo - siseó Snape, dándole a Harra una mirada penetrante. - ¡Autocontrol y disciplina, te los estás perdiendo, Potter! ¡Y parece que me veo obligado a enseñártelo!

-No tienes que hacerlo - dijo Harry, tratando de parecer tranquilo. - Hasta ahora logré controlarme lo suficientemente bien.

-¿De Verdad? - La voz del Maestro de Pociones temblaba de sarcasmo. -No diría que arrojarse sobre otro estudiante frente a toda la escuela es una manifestación de autocontrol.

-¡No voy a disculparme por eso! - Harry levantó la voz, sintiendo que la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de él nuevamente. - ¡Me alegro de haberlo hecho y desearía poder hacerlo de nuevo!

Los ojos de Snape destellaron algo peligroso. Harry de repente bajó la velocidad y se mordió la lengua. Había entrado en una zona de riesgo.

-¡No me respondas así, Potter! - La voz de Severus se volvió más aguda e incluso más fría, convirtiéndose en un carámbano. - Mantendrás los nervios bajo control, te guste o no. Y nunca más te perderás así. ¿Y por qué, te preguntarás? Porque lo he dicho. Y si rompes esta regla, nunca aparecerás en mi presencia otra vez. ¿Entiendes?

Harry sintió como si el suelo desapareciera bajo sus pies.

-¿Por qué? - gimió, mirando a Snape con incredulidad.

-Porque la próxima vez que pierdas el control en una situación inapropiada, puedes exponernos a los dos. Debo asegurarme de que puedo confiar en ti, Potter. De lo contrario, tendré que terminar nuestro... 'acuerdo'.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que el agua había estallado en sus pulmones. Por un momento no pudo respirar. Miró a Snape con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

-No... No puedes... - susurró a través de su garganta apretada. - Nunca lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo. Yo... me controlaré a mí mismo - se acercó a Severus, quien lo golpeaba con una mirada de ira helada y agarró su bata en el pecho, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. - Puedes confiar en mí, Severus.

Vio que la ira en los ojos del hombre lentamente dejaba de arder, pero aun así, algo los alimentaba. Snape presionó contra sus labios, luego los lamió y siseó con los dientes apretados:

-Una cosa más, Potter. No tienes permitido acercarte a Weasley.

Harry parpadeó. ¿Weasley? ¿Había querido decir...?

-¿Ginny? - preguntó, mirando a Severus con ojos incomprensibles. De repente sintió que Snape lo agarraba de los brazos, sus dedos se clavaban dolorosamente en la carne, y con un tirón atrajo al niño más cerca de él. Sus caras estaban separadas por milímetros. - No finjas ser un idiota más grande de lo que realmente eres - dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras, mirando fijamente a los atónitos ojos de Harry. - Si ella te toca de nuevo y la dejas, ambos lo lamentarán amargamente.

Harry sintió que sus ojos se abrían con asombro.

-Pero para ti, será solo el comienzo del sufrimiento, Potter. Ni siquiera puedes imaginar de lo que soy capaz. Y recuerda una cosa... ¡_me perteneces_!

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo pronunciar una palabra. En la parte inferior de esos ojos negros se desataba una conflagración, que lo consumiría si solo se atreviera a protestar. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se le ocurrió hacerlo. El fuego ardiente que vio también lo tocó, haciéndole sentir un ardor increíble. Gimió cuando Severus soltó sus brazos y casi de inmediato Harry cayó de rodillas. Tiró de sus manos y las entrelazó alrededor de la cintura de Snape, presionando su rostro contra la túnica negra de Severus.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte enojar - susurró suavemente, disfrutando el olor y la aspereza del material. Levantó la cara y miró a Severus. Cuando los ojos de Snape se clavaron en los esmeraldas de Harry, agregó: - No te preocupes. Soy solo tuyo, Severus.

Vio que algo parpadeaba en esas pupilas de obsidiana negra. La ira en su rostro cambió a satisfacción. Después de un momento, Harry vio a Snape levantar la mano. Sintió el suave toque de dedos fríos en su mejilla. Harry cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a la caricia. La sensación fue muy sutil, pero envió chispas a lo largo de su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar. Sus sentidos comenzaron a recibir un estímulo tan fuerte, que un momento más, y explotaría. ¿Cómo podría un simple toque provocar una reacción tan violenta?

Harry suspiró y sonrió, y luego los dedos desaparecieron. Abrió los ojos de repente y miró con sorpresa a Snape, cuyo rostro en un instante tomó una expresión fría y feroz.

-Levántate, Potter. Alguien puede entrar - lo agarró por la bata y lo puso de pie. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. - Deberías ir al ala del hospital. Deja que Pomfrey te revise, pero debes venir a mi lección sin importar tu condición. ¿Entiendes?

Harry asintió, ocultando una sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de las costillas doloridas y los moretones en su cara, de repente se sintió tan... maravillosamente.

*******

Cuando Harry salió del ala del hospital, sus amigos lo rodearon, gritando uno sobre otro. Hermione comenzó a hablar de que no debería haberlo hecho, que había sido irresponsable e imprudente de su parte. Además, que Harry no debió haber dejado que Seamus lo provocara, y que fue muy afortunado que no fuera expulsado. En un momento, Harry no pudo soportarlo más y gruñó que ya había recibido un sermón de McGonagall y no tenía la intención de escuchar el segundo. Ron expresó su sincera simpatía cuando escuchó que Harry tendría detenciones hasta el final del año escolar con Snape, y parecía estar más preocupado por eso que el propio Harry: (¿Detenciones con Snape? ¿Dos veces a la semana? 'Hasta el final del año escolar? Creo que preferiría morir...). Ginny lo felicitó por su coraje.

-Yo creo que Harry hizo lo correcto - Luna puso fin a la discusión. - Cada uno de nosotros reaccionaría de la misma manera. Ahora, al menos no volverán a molestarte, porque todos temen que aterrizarán en el ala del hospital con una cara mutilada. - Ella sonrió feliz cuando todos la miraron con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. Ron solo lo miró.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es por eso que Harry consiguió las detenciones con Snape! ¡Hasta fin de año! ¿Entiendes? ¡Snape!

-Tiene suerte - dijo Luna, sonriendo locamente. - Podría ser detenido con alguien más.

Harry se sonrojo. Rápidamente, miró a sus amigos, pero Hermione solo sacudió la cabeza y Ron se golpeó la frente cuando la Ravenclaw se giró para irse. Quizás ambos decidieron que ella había dicho algo estúpido una vez más y que no valía la pena ni siquiera tratar de entenderla.

Resultó que Luna tenía razón. Harry estaba muy gratamente sorprendido con la transformación que había tenido lugar entre los estudiantes después del incidente de la mañana. De repente, todos comenzaron a tratar de mantenerse alejados de él. Las insignias burlonas habían desaparecido, y en los pasillos no había más canciones sobre él, que gritaban: ‘¡Potter es un traidor cobarde!’.  
Sin embargo, esto no significaba que ya no le prestaran atención, ya que donde quiera que Harry fuera, lo saludaban con miradas hostiles y susurros a sus espaldas, pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Al menos era mejor que insultar abiertamente y lanzar calumnias, que, como las piedras solo tenían una tarea, lastimaban profundamente a la víctima.

-Estoy preocupado, Ron - la voz de Hermione interrumpió la mente de Harry, recordándole dónde estaba, en la clase de Pociones. Snape aún no estaba aquí.

-De todos modos, serás _excepcional_, como siempre - resopló el pelirrojo, apartándose del nervioso amigo.

-¿Y si arruiné todo el trabajo? ¿Si algo no estaba bien? Tengo un mal presentimiento - Hermione no se movió.

-Hermione, siempre tienes un mal presentimiento. ¿Y cuándo se hicieron realidad? Trelawney tenía razón. No tienes esperanza en predecir el futuro.

Hermione se puso roja de ira. Se volvió hacia Ron y no le dijo nada más.

-Ella es horrible a veces - suspiró suavemente la pelirroja Gryffindor, inclinándose hacia Harry. - A veces se comporta como si estuviera poseída.

-¡Escuché eso, Ronald! - Exclamó Hermione. Ron hizo una mueca como si ella lo golpeara con su voz, pero antes de que pudiera responder, un repentino silencio reinó sobre la clase. La puerta se abrió y entró el Maestro de Pociones. Para Harry, una mirada fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que Snape no estaba de buen humor. Quizás todavía estaba molesto por el incidente de la mañana.

El profesor se detuvo en medio de la clase y miró a todos con indiferencia (Harry podría haber jurado que los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron cuando lo alcanzaron), luego, sin decir una palabra, dio la espalda a los estudiantes y agitó su varita en su escritorio. Rollos de pergamino volaron desde allí y fueron directamente a sus manos. Harry desenrolló su tarea e inmediatamente vio la calificación: Troll.

Abrió mucho los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Como fue posible? ¡Después de todo, escribió todo lo que había encontrado en los libros sobre esta poción! Rápidamente pasó los ojos por la página y leyó la nota escrita con tinta roja:

_“¿La poción de Wiggilweld? Nunca he oído hablar de eso, Potter, y por lo tanto no puedo verificar tu trabajo.”_

-¿¡Qué demonios!? - murmuró por lo bajo. - ¿Cuál es el nombre de la poción sobre la que escribimos? - le preguntó a Hermione quién estaba abriendo su pergamino.

-La Poción Wiggenweld - dijo la Gryffindor, hundiendo la nariz en su trabajo.

Harry sintió una ola devastadora de ira inundar su mente.

Había notado hace mucho tiempo, que Snape no le daba ningún privilegio. Las clases de pociones seguían siendo la misma prueba para él, como siempre. Incluso tenía la impresión de que Snape se había vuelto aún más exigente con respecto a Harry. Como si presionarlo, significara que automáticamente debería entender mejor las pociones.

¡Pero ahora, Snape se había superado a sí mismo! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Harry estaba seguro de que todo estaba bien! Un error estúpido, y todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Había estado trabajando en eso hasta bien entrada la noche. Quería hacer que Snape al menos una vez estuviera satisfecho con él, ¡así que vio que Harry lo intentó, que le importaba! Ese fue probablemente el mejor y más largo trabajo en Pociones que había escrito, y sin embargo, este bastardo no lo comprobó solo porque cometió un error en el título…

-Maldición, nos equivocamos de nuevo - dijo Ron, mirando por encima del hombro. - Si las cosas siguen así...

-¡Oh no! - El gemido de Hermione fue tan fuerte que ambos se detuvieron de inmediato y la miraron con sorpresa. La niña miró su ensayo, con sorpresa e incredulidad entremezcladas en su rostro. - Tengo... _aceptable._

-Oh, bueno, eso es realmente una tragedia - resopló Ron, alejándose de ella y rodando los ojos.

-Pero... pero esto es imposible. Todo lo que escribí es correcto, ¡estoy segura! Lo revisé cinco veces.

-Aparentemente, Snape decidió que no estaba tan bien - suspiró Ron. - Vamos, Hermione. ¿Alguna vez nos ha calificado bien? Mira… - le puso el pergamino debajo de la nariz. - Siempre tengo _Dreadful_ o _Troll._ ¿Está bien para ti?

-En tu caso, definitivamente sí - dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando con incredulidad su evaluación. Ron resopló enojado y le dio la espalda.

Harry dejó de escucharlos y miró su ensayo. ¡No se rendiría tan fácilmente! Tomó un bolígrafo, lo sumergió en la tinta, tachó el título y en la parte superior escribió en letras grandes:

LA POCIÓN WIGGENWELD

Se levantó y caminó hacia el escritorio de Snape. Estiró el pergamino hacia el profesor y dijo con voz fría:

-Arreglé el nombre de la poción. Me gustaría que revisara mi ensayo una vez más, porque me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Snape miró a Harry y en sus ojos parpadeó una sombra de burla:

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué volvería a revisar su trabajo exactamente?

-Porque el mío es el único que no leyó, señor - siseó Harry entre dientes. - Como he corregido un error, creo que...

-Dígame el nombre de la poción - Severus lo interrumpió.

-La Poción Wiggenweld - respondió Harry, sin mirar el ensayo. Snape levantó una ceja.

-¿Está seguro?

Harry dudó. ¿Podría ser que volvió a estropear algo? Echó un vistazo al periódico. Esperaba que Hermione no se equivocara.

-Sí, estoy seguro - respondió y le dio el trabajo al profesor. - ¿Podría ahora...? - preguntó, tratando de hacerle saber a Severus que ya había tenido suficiente de su meticulosidad pedante. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. El hombre lo miró a los ojos y esperó. - Por favor - agregó, aunque la palabra apenas pasó por su garganta.

Snape levantó una ceja de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya que preguntó, ¿cómo podría negarme? - La burla con la que el profesor lo dijo, era palpable. Harry se tragó con esfuerzo las amargas palabras que se agolpaban en sus labios. Snape miró el pergamino, frunció el ceño, miró a Harry y dijo: - Vuelva a escribirlo y tráigalo la próxima lección.

Harry lo miró fijamente. ¿Volver a escribir? Pero le llevó varias horas. ¡Solo había cometido un pequeño error!

La ira explotó y se encendió con una llama brillante y caliente.

-Olvídelo - dijo arrastrando las palabras fríamente, aplastando su trabajo y enojado girando sobre sus talones. Estaba tan enojado con Snape, que le costó mucho controlar sus manos temblorosas. Se acercó al basurero y arrojó furiosamente una bola de pergamino aplastado allí. Bajo los ojos interesados y asombrados de los estudiantes, regresó a su banco.

-¿Qué pasó, Harry? - Ron susurró preocupado cuando Harry se sentó en la silla. - ¿Por qué tiraste tu trabajo?

-No importa - Harry lo interrumpió bruscamente, evitando la mirada pensativa de Hermione y mirando al banco.

-No te preocupes, hombre. No es la primera vez que obtienes_ ‘Troll’._ De alguna manera lo superarás - Ron intentó incómodamente consolarlo.

-Basta, Ron. ¿No viste cuánto tiempo pasó Harry en el trabajo? Casi tanto como yo, pero a Snape no le importa. Ya he tenido suficiente - susurró Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. - No puede tratarnos de esa manera.

Harry sintió el problema que se aproximaba, pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella levantó la mano. Demasiado tarde, Snape se dio cuenta. Lanzó una mirada desdeñosa al Gryffindor y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Granger?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con una voz fuerte, pero ligeramente temblorosa:

-Creo que la calificación que recibí es inadecuada para mis conocimientos y habilidades. Estoy segura de que escribí todo correctamente y recibí solo Aceptable. ¿Sobre qué base se calificó mi trabajo de esta manera?

Todos los ojos que, durante su discurso, la miraban, ahora descansaban sobre el Maestro de Pociones. Harry vio que los ojos de Snape cambiaban de poco caritativos a... amenazantes. Él gimió para sí mismo. Hermione no debió haber dicho eso. Al menos no hoy.

-¿Critica mi forma de calificar, Granger? - la voz del profesor se volvió ronca y peligrosamente elevada. - Obtuvo una calificación que merecía.

Hermione parecía extremadamente terca. Parecía que la mirada cortante de Snape como parte de la clase se redujo, no la impresionó en absoluto.

-Considero que merezco una calificación más alta - dijo con firmeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - Pero si piensa lo contrario, señor, explíqueme qué estuvo mal en mi trabajo. Entonces podré corregirlo.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que el aire de repente se llenó de electricidad. Justo como cuando Ginny se sentó demasiado cerca de él. La cara de Snape se contorsionó con la ira con la que había estado luchando todo el día, y finalmente estaba encontrando una forma de ser liberado. El profesor se levantó y caminó hacia el banco donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron y Hermione. Toda la clase esperaba en completo silencio, llena de horror y anticipación de lo que iba a suceder en un momento. Nadie que hablara así al Maestro de Pociones podría terminar bien.

-Obtuvo esa calificación, porque es una arrogante, engreída, siempre inteligente e ignorante, que no sabe cuándo no debe hablar y dónde está la línea divisoria - los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero Snape aún no había terminado con ella, todavía. - Tal vez debería expulsarla de mis clases de una vez por todas, y luego entenderá que no es tan especial como cree. Solo es una estudiante patética, que está obsesionada con el deseo de ser la mejor de la escuela, y que todos puedan admirarla. La verdad es que, más allá de memorizar fórmulas de los libros de texto, no puede presumir de ningún conocimiento, y en lugar de la inteligencia, solo tienes en mente tonos de información indigna.

Cuando terminó, la clase quedó atrapada en un silencio mortal. Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía estar luchando consigo misma para no estallar en lágrimas frente a toda la clase. Harry miró a Snape con incredulidad.

¿Cómo pudo decirle eso? Ella era su amiga ¡Ella siempre lo defendió, lo ayudó! Es gracias a ella que lo encontraron cuando Malfoy y su pandilla lo golpearon y lo abandonaron en el armario. ¡Ella siempre estaba al lado de Harry, y Snape debería haberlo tenido en cuenta! ¡No podía permitir que destrozara a Hermione así!

-Eso no estuvo bien, señor - dijo con voz fría, lanzando una mirada dura a Severus. - No debió haberle dicho eso, señor. Ella solo quería expresar su opinión y entender...

-No le permití hablar, Potter. No es asunto suyo - siseó Snape, enviando a Harry una mirada de advertencia.

-Sí, es asunto mío - respondió con énfasis, pero Snape no lo dejó continuar.

-Como de costumbre, debe desempeñar el papel de defensor de las víctimas. No puede sentarse en silencio y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Como de costumbre, decidió agitar algo que no le concierne, para llegar al centro de atención. ¿Es esto? ¿Cuál es su nueva forma de engañar a los antiguos amigos, Potter?

Fue golpeado debajo del cinturón. Harry sintió una oleada de ira tan poderosa y cegadora como en el desayuno de esta mañana. Con gran dificultad se abstuvo de lanzarse a... ¿Y qué haría él? Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y continuó, como si Snape no lo hubiera interrumpido:

-Hermione es mi amiga y no dejaré que la destroces... - se detuvo al ver que los ojos de Severus se contraían rápidamente, enviándole una señal de advertencia. Se mordió la lengua y mejoró rápidamente: - No le dejaré, señor, tirarle basura, porque no ha hecho nada malo.

La cara del Maestro de Pociones se puso pálida de rabia. Apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que se convirtieron en una línea apenas visible en su rostro que irradiaba un deseo de venganza. Los ojos arrojaron rayos; Parecía que quería convertir a Harry en un montón de cenizas.

-Escucha, mocoso arrogante... - Snape dio un paso hacia Harry, pero de repente se detuvo, como si tratara de controlarse. Harry pensó que tuvo éxito, porque después de un rato Snape se lamió los labios, se volvió y agitó la varita hacia su escritorio. Asombrado, Harry vio el rollo de pergamino volar hacia él y caer al banco frente a él. Estaba vacío. Harry levantó la vista con sorpresa hacia Snape, quien de repente apareció a su lado.

-Va a escribir trescientas veces 'No interferiré en los asuntos de otras personas y hablaré respetuosamente con el profesor'. Si no ha terminado para el final de la clase, permanecerá después y escribirá todo el tiempo que necesite para recordarlo - siseó el hombre venenosamente.

'Oh, entonces quiere jugar de esta manera...' pensó Harry, sintiendo que su ira aumentaba en él aún más. Miró directamente a los penetrantes ojos negros y dijo con voz firme:

-Está bien. Lo escribiré, si usted, señor, escribe en el pizarrón: ‘No seré grosero con mis alumnos’, solo una vez.

Después de estas palabras, varias cosas sucedieron simultáneamente. Hermione chilló horrorizada, Ron puso la cabeza entre las manos, Seamus, que se había estado riendo en voz baja para sí mismo, se ahogó y palideció, y el resto de la clase contuvo el aliento.

Harry vio los ojos de Snape ensancharse y su rostro se volvió gris mortal. En sus ojos brillaba un deseo de asesinato y fuego tan grande que en una fracción de segundo podría tragarse a Harry y convertirlo en cenizas.

-¿Qué me ha dicho, Potter? - murmuró con voz temblorosa de rabia. Harry tuvo la impresión de que vio espuma en las comisuras de la boca de Snape. Snape parecía estar a punto de explotar. Harry sintió que había ido demasiado lejos, pero no se rendiría. ¡Tenía derecho a defender a Hermione! - Debido a su insolencia, obstinación y arrogancia, Gryffindor pierde cincuenta puntos. En la detención, limpiarás todos los azulejos de todos los inodoros de la escuela. - Pero las palabras del Maestro de Pociones solo vertieron aceite sobre las llamas que ardían en ambos, y nada podía apagarlos, ahora.

-¡No me importa cuántas detenciones recibiré de usted y cuántos puntos me quitará! - Harry casi gritó, sintiendo ese momento más y explotaría. - Usa su poder para humillarnos y destrozarnos. Y nadie protesta, porque todos le temen. ¡Pero yo no tengo miedo!

-¡Harry, para! - Hermione gritó aterrorizada, agarrando su brazo. Parecía que Snape había cruzado la frontera de la furia hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora ya estaba del otro lado. Parecía un demonio parado cerca de la puerta de entrada al infierno.

-¡Fuera, Potter! - siseó tan viciosamente que Harry involuntariamente sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. -¡Coja sus cosas y salga de mi vista! ¡Ahora!

Harry cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire violentamente. Cuando los abrió, vio que todos lo miraban con horror mezclados con... admiración. Snape le dio la espalda y Harry no pudo leer la expresión de su rostro ahora. Era incluso peor que la ira manifiesta que había emanado de Severus hace un rato. Harry sabía que había ido demasiado lejos, que había excedido un cierto límite que no debió haber sido cruzado, ni siquiera debió haber sido abordado.

Sintió una presión muy fuerte en la garganta y el estómago. Con dificultad se levantó de su asiento, y con manos temblorosas, recogió sus cosas. Volvió a mirar a Severus, pero todo el tiempo el hombre estaba de espaldas y Harry sintió una punzada de pesar.

¡No, no podía sentir ningún remordimiento! ¡Había hecho lo correcto! ¡Es Snape quien había actuado como un completo imbécil!

Se echó la mochila al hombro y salió de la clase, seguido de una mirada llena de incredulidad y ansiedad. Cuando cruzó el umbral del aula, no pudo evitar golpear la puerta. El eco difundió este sonido por los pasillos de las mazmorras.

"Mi ira" by Rage.


	23. Fuego y Hielo

23\. Fuego y Hielo

_“Está en tus ojos, lo que tienes en mente._  
_Temo tu sonrisa y la promesa interior._  
Está en tus ojos, lo que tienes en mente.  
No hay piedad, solo ira que encuentro”

Harry estaba sentado en una silla en la sala común, mirando al fuego. Todavía había varios estudiantes en las esquinas de la sala que no tenían clases ahora. Algunos de primer año jugaban al ajedrez mágico, algunas personas hacían la tarea, y en el otro extremo de la habitación había un par de quintos años, besándose constantemente. De vez en cuando, algunas partes de sus ardientes confesiones llegaban a los oídos de Harry:

-Tú eres el único, bebé. Te amo tanto que no puedo expresarlo. Te daría mi corazón en bandeja de plata...

-Yo también te amo, oso de peluche. ¡Locamente! No puedo vivir sin ti, moriría si...

Harry hizo una mueca, las náuseas le subieron por el estómago. Era tan... obsceno y delicioso, que tenía la impresión de que se había visto obligado a comer kilos de los toffees más dulces, de Honeydukes. Con disgusto, se apartó de ellos y volvió a mirar las crepitantes llamas.

Intentó analizar con calma la situación que había sucedido en el aula. La ira todavía estaba hirviendo en él, pero no con tanta fuerza como lo había sido hace solo una hora, cuando la ira casi lo había destrozado. ¡Snape no debió haberlo hecho! ¡Absolutamente no! ¡No solo lo había tratado como a nadie, sino que también había hecho que pareciera que Harry le había hecho algo! Y había trabajado muy duro en ese ensayo; había pasado tanto tiempo en ello... ¿Snape realmente tenía que hacerlo? ¿tratarlo de esa manera?   
Harry no esperaba que apreciara sus esfuerzos, pero que hiciera lo que había hecho... Harry negó con la cabeza, ya que el nivel de su ira comenzó a aumentar de nuevo. No creía que pudiera afectarlo tanto. Una taza de amargura se había desbordado con el repentino e inesperado ataque contra Hermione. ¿Cómo pudo comportarse Snape así? ¿Cómo pudo decirle esas terribles palabras? ¡Harry solo tuvo que defenderla! ¡Había tenido que vengarse! Había tenido que...

Harry se mordió el labio. Sintió algo extraño, algo tan poderoso como la ira ardiendo en él, pero no podía definirlo. Sabía que también lo había sentido antes. Esta cosa le había susurrado, diciéndole que luchara, que tentara, que se balanceara al borde, que se lanzara hacia adelante en un intento de cruzar la línea o incluso tocarla. Para provocar a Snape...

En el mismo momento escuchó los pasos acercándose. Cuando se empujó el retrato, la sala se llenó instantáneamente de ruidos fuertes y voces excitadas. Volvió la cabeza y vio una ola de Gryffindor entrando en la habitación.

-¡Mate! - La voz de Ron se abrió paso entre la multitud. - ¡Lo mandaste al infierno! ¡Finalmente lo has puesto en su lugar!

La cabeza de Neville apareció detrás de él.

-Fue increíble, Harry. Yo nunca me habría atrevido...

-Toda la escuela ya está cotilleando al respecto - sonrió Ron. - ¡Te has convertido en un héroe!

Hermione salió corriendo detrás del pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, Harry!, - Gritó y se arrojó sobre su cuello. - Gracias, pero fue tan... - su voz se quebró. - ¡Estúpido! - Se apartó y lo miró con lágrimas de gratitud en los ojos. - ¡No hagas eso de nuevo!

Harry, demasiado aturdido para decir algo, asintió y miró las caras sonrientes que lo rodeaban. Vio a Seamus entre ellos, no sonrió, pero ciertamente no lo miraba con tanto odio en sus ojos como antes. Incluso fue posible ver una pequeña chispa de... reconocimiento allí.

-Fue genial, pero realmente no me gustaría estar en tu lugar en este momento - continuó Ron, mirando a su amigo con preocupación. - Si vas a él hoy para la detención, entonces no saldrás vivo.

-¡Ron! - Hermione levantó la voz. - ¡Deja de asustarlo! Snape es maestro, no puede lastimar a Harry.

_“No estoy seguro, Hermione,”_ pensó Harry.

-Si yo fuera tú, encontraría alguna excusa.

Era una oferta muy tentadora, pero Harry sabía que no podía evitar esta detención. Y un intento de escapar podría empeorar las cosas...

-No, me tengo que ir, de lo contrario Snape se enojará aún más - dijo. Él sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero más aún para calmarse, que sus amigos.

-En ese caso, cruzaremos los dedos por ti - dijo Neville. - No te preocupes, Harry. Puedes hacerlo.

-Uhm - gruñó en respuesta, no muy seguro.

La tarde pasó rápido. ¿Por qué es que siempre que esperas algo, el tiempo se arrastra peor que los gusanos Flobber, y cuando viene algo desagradable, se precipita como una manada de centauros en la caza?

En el tiempo programado de antemano, Harry ayudó a Ginny a salir de la Sala Común, charlando con Ron y mostrándole las últimas cartas de los jugadores de Chudley Cannon. No podía soportar las miradas compasivas de Hermione y las ocasionales palmaditas en la espalda de Gryffindors al azar que pasaban cerca, tratando de alentarlo.

Finalmente llegó el momento de irse. Hermione le deseó suerte, Ron le preguntó si podía quedarse con su escoba en caso de que Harry no volviera (por lo que Hermione lo golpeó con un libro), Neville sonrió vacilante, varias personas se despidieron de él (¿por qué tuvo la impresión de que lo miraban como si realmente esperaran que no volviera?), y luego respiró hondo y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Sin embargo, cuando bajaba las escaleras interminables, no sentía terror. Estaba molesto, y el miedo parecía devorar su estómago desde el interior, pero todo fue empujado a un segundo plano por la ira, que todavía latía en él, haciéndole incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Con cada paso se decía a sí mismo que no había hecho nada malo y que no dejaría que Snape lo destrozara. Tenía razón, y pasara lo que pasara ¡se defendería!

Hizo una pausa antes de entrar en la oficina y respiró hondo varias veces, reuniendo su coraje. Estaba extrañamente emocionado. El jugador que puso todo en una carta debe sentirse así, y ahora finalmente descubriría si había ganado o no...

Tocó la puerta y se abrió con un chirrido silencioso. Suspiró nuevamente, apretó los puños y rápidamente atravesó la habitación y luego a la cámara del Maestro de Pociones. Harry cruzó el umbral y se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba en ninguna parte del salón. Fue extraño. Siempre lo esperaba allí. Harry se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

La puerta crujió silenciosamente detrás de él, cerrándose, rompiendo el silencio imperante. Harry sintió una brisa fría y la extraña sensación de peligro. Con el rabillo del ojo vio un movimiento detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, unas manos fuertes lo agarraron por la bata y lo arrojaron contra la pared. Golpeó su espalda contra ella, perdiendo el aliento por un momento, pero inmediatamente Severus estaba a su lado. El corazón de Harry latía violentamente, el filo de la navaja, ardiente con rabia, atravesó el espacio que los separaba y fue directo a sus ojos. Harry ensanchó los suyos sorprendido.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Potter? - Siseó Severus con una voz más fría que el aliento de un Dementor. Su cara estaba a solo milímetros de la de Harry, las pupilas en llamas disparando chispas, el veneno fluía de su boca. - ¿¡Querías jugar a ser un héroe frente a ellos, en mi lección!? - La cálida y rápida respiración de Snape tocaba la cara de Harry, provocando fuego en él. La pared en la que el hombre lo presionó era dura y fría, casi tanto como el cuerpo que lo presionaba.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a oponerte a mí? ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar mi autoridad? Debería castigarte severamente por tu insolencia, arrogancia y...

-¡No! - Gritó Harry, ya que finalmente pudo encontrar su aliento y su voz, aunque esta última tembló. - ¡No lo hubiera hecho si te hubieras comportado normalmente! ¡Tú empezaste! Estaba defendiendo a Hermione. ¡Ella es mi amiga y no podía dejar que la trataras así! ¡No puedo entender, por qué humillas a mis amigos!

Los ojos de Snape brillaron con un brillo venenoso. Harry dejó de respirar, sintiendo que algo en su estómago se congelaba.

-¡Ya no toleraré tu insolencia, Potter! ¡Nunca más me ridiculizarás frente a mis alumnos!

-¡No puedes descargarles tu mal humor! - Replicó Harry. Sintió rabia, como un hierro fundido en llamas, y lava ardiente formándose dentro de él, creciendo con cada una de las palabras de Snape. - ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así a Hermione? ¡Fue cruel!

La mano del hombre se disparó y agarró su camisa por el cuello, casi lo ahoga, tirando y tirando de él hacia arriba.

-¡_Soy cruel_ , Potter¡ Dijo el hombre con los dientes apretados, apretando a Harry con una fuerza aplastante. - ¿Has olvidado con quién estás tratando o tengo que recordarte eso?

Harry sintió una extraña explosión en su interior. Algo surgió de su ira, pero fue demasiado agradable.

-A veces deberías prestar atención con _quién_ eres vicioso - mordió desafiante. - ¡Esos son mis amigos!

-¿Y crees que _me importa_? - Severus resopló. - ¿Crees que seré ‘amable’ con ellos solo porque son tus ‘queridos amigos’? No me hagas reír. Para mí, son tontos como el resto: los trataré como a mí me plazca, ¡y no tienes derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones, muchacho!

Harry hizo una mueca, sintiendo que la ira lo dominaba por completo y al mismo tiempo tenía el deseo de hacerlo, queriendo liberar lo que estaba creciendo dentro de él.

-¡En ese caso, tendrás que aceptar que los defenderé cada vez que quieras tirarlos a la basura! - Respondió con voz temblorosa y frustrada. Vio que los ojos de Snape de repente se estrechaban y brillaban con un brillo helado.

-Yo no _tengo_ que hacer nada, Potter! ¡Pero parece que tienes que aprender a obedecer! - Severus casi escupió esas palabras en su rostro, luego lo sacudió violentamente y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.   
Harry cayó en una silla, golpeándose dolorosamente las rodillas y los codos. Por un momento volvió a perder el aliento. Se volvió y vio a Severus acercándose a él, mirándolo como una bestia salvaje y furiosa. Harry rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a retirarse. Podía escuchar los latidos aterrorizados de su corazón; sentir sus músculos calientes con la adrenalina y enojo demoníaco.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente! - Gritó, con la voz quebrada. Extraño, pero ¿por qué quería decir todo lo contrario? - ¡No puedes tratarme de esta manera! ¿Crees que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras y te dejaré? - Vio a Snape levantar una ceja en un gesto de diversión y se dio cuenta de que después de todo lo que había sucedido, era ilógico, por lo que se corrigió rápidamente. - Quiero decir... - tartamudeó. - Tal vez fue así antes, ¡pero a partir de ahora todo cambiará! ¡Ya no me tratarás como basura! ¡Eso es suficiente!

Snape se detuvo de repente, mirando a Harry con una mezcla de desdén y curiosidad. Como uno miraría al insecto luchando que está tratando de escapar de la telaraña que lo rodea. Harry dudó. Los ojos de Severus lo llenaron de ansiedad.

-¿Y cómo me lo prohibirás, Potter? - Siseó en un amenazador y oscuro susurro. - ¿Cómo me va a prohibir que use mi propiedad de la manera que quiero?

Harry sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Tu propiedad?

Una tenue sombra de sonrisa burlona recorrió el rostro de Severus.

Tenía que controlarlo rápidamente. ¡No lo dejaría hacerle eso otra vez!

-No soy... - comenzó, pero el hombre lo interrumpió:

-Me obedecerás, Potter, de lo contrario recibirás un severo castigo - dijo entre dientes, y Harry sintió furia arder y crecer dentro de él, mezclándose con un aguijón de placer casi doloroso, inquietante.

Apretó los puños. No podía detener la locura en la que había caído, con la que no podía luchar, lo que lo conducía cada vez más lejos sobre el acantilado desde donde podía ahogarse en cualquier momento, en el mar embravecido. No pudo evitar hacerlo aún más furioso, viendo la espuma blanca de ira elevarse en el aire, casi llegando a sus pies, tratando de arrastrarlo al abismo.

-¡No me importa! - Gruñó. - ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero no puedes atacar a mis amigos! ¡No puedes usar tu poder para oprimir a los más débiles que tú! ¡La próxima vez que tengas mal humor, desquítate conmigo, no de ellos! Harry se detuvo de repente, al ver a Snape sacar su varita. Se congeló de horror.

-Lo pediste - siseó Snape y agitó su varita. - ¡_Flagello_!

Harry sintió un doloroso latigazo en la mejilla, como si alguien lo hubiera azotado con un látigo. Aparecieron chispas delante de sus ojos, y la sangre fluyó sobre la piel. Por unos momentos el aire desapareció de sus pulmones. Presionó su mano contra su mejilla y miró a Snape con total sorpresa.

-¿Duele? ¡La próxima vez lo sentirás en todo tu cuerpo! - Severus arrastró las palabras. - ¡No tendré un mocoso que me diga cómo enseñar y tratar a mis alumnos!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Esta vez el golpe fue más fuerte y más doloroso, porque no le cortó la piel, sino algo que fue mucho más profundo. Se fue a su corazón.

-¿Ningún mocoso? - Susurró. - ¿Solo soy un mocoso para ti? - Se dio cuenta de que su voz temblaba, pero no le importó. Se olvidó de la piel dañada, se olvidó de todo. La ira ardía en él como una antorcha húmeda, silbando y dispersando chispas de fuego. - Después de todo esto... yo soy solo para ti... ¿un mocoso?

Severus dejó escapar algo entre un resoplido y un suspiro.

-Deja de dramatizar Potter.

Harry sintió una furia abrasadora crecer aún más, solo esperando algo que encendiera un fusible y lo dejara explotar. Se apartó bruscamente de Severus y apretó los temblorosos puños. Podía sentir el calor debajo de sus párpados, y el sonido de llamas crepitantes en sus oídos. Quería decir algo, negarlo, pero no pudo. Solo podía pararse allí y odiar a Snape. Lo odiaba tanto que apenas podía respirar.

Entonces oyó pasos detrás de él. El sonido de ropas susurrantes rodearlo. Se estremeció cuando sintió una repentina bocanada de aire cálido en el cuello.

-Deja de luchar, porque solo te lastimarás - susurró Severus suavemente, sus labios casi tocando su oreja. Harry sintió la piel de gallina en los brazos. - Deja de pelear conmigo. Sabes que no ganarás. - Su polla se crispó violentamente y Harry gimió. Sintió que esa sensación lo volvía a la vida. Su corazón se hundió por un momento cuando los brazos de Snape vestidos de negro aparecieron por detrás de su espalda, y largos dedos comenzaron a desabrocharse los pantalones. - Deja de defenderte y huir... Te diré la verdad, Potter - susurró el hombre sombríamente, abriendo lentamente la cremallera. - Tu lo quieres. Te encanta provocarme para que pueda romperte - Snape le quitó los pantalones de la cintura y los dejó caer de rodillas. Harry inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, presionando el cuerpo frío detrás de él. - Te encanta cuando hago esto. Cuando te ordeno. Cuando rompo tu resistencia. Cuando te castigo - continuó el hombre, una mano pálida con dedos delgados se deslizó debajo de sus boxers. 

Harry estaba duro. Él estaba al tanto de esto. La voz áspera, cuya fuente estaba a solo milímetros de su oído, dio un resoplido silencioso cuando una mano fría tocó su erección rígida. - Te encanta sentirte así, Potter. Sucio y humillado. Roto y dominado. Y sé que odias la parte de ti mismo a la que le gusta, pero no puedes parar. - Harry suspiró y sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él cuando los dedos de Snape rozaron su polla nuevamente. Una de las manos de Severus se movió hacia atrás y tocó sus nalgas, separándolas ligeramente con los dedos. - Amas... - la voz se volvió ronca - retorcerte a mis pies.

¡Hubo un incendio y el fusible estaba encendido! Harry estaba cayendo al abismo sin fondo del cual no había vuelta atrás.

-Y es por eso que me deseas tanto - la voz de Snape era tan tranquila y sibilante que Harry tuvo la impresión de que estaba resonando en su cabeza. - Porque nadie más puede darte esto. Nadie más puede hacerte sentir así - gimió Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que la ira que había estado ardiendo en él, provenía de un sentimiento completamente diferente; Un sentimiento que ahora estaba asaltando dentro de él con fuerza frenética, esperando que un toque, una palabra emergiera en la superficie y se apoderara de él. - Y es por eso, que esa Poción te apuntó hacia mí, Potter.

La mano apretó su polla convulsivamente, y Harry gimió, sintiendo calor, ira, alegría, amargura, odio y placer. Todos esos sentimientos se mezclaron, creando una inundación imparable, que en un solo estallido rápido se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar, iluminando todo con una comprensión repentina, pero lo que surgió de la oscuridad fue demasiado aterrador para manejar...

El dedo, por otro lado, comenzó a dibujar círculos lentamente alrededor de su entrada, burlándose de ella. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca entreabierta, sin aliento.

-Puedes obtener lo que quieres - dijo Snape en voz baja, moviendo su dedo en la entrada sensible. Harry se sacudió y gimió. - Es muy simple, Potter, solo una palabra mágica. La palabra que te hará gemir y rogar por más, la palabra que hará trizas tus sentidos, te llevará a la locura. Una palabra, un hechizo; ¿Te gustaría ver... cómo funciona?

Hubo una explosión. La bola de fuego en llamas explotó. El odio se convirtió en un recuerdo fugaz, la ira se evaporó... el deseo era lo único que quedaba. La lujuria brutal, impersonal y agresiva se apoderó de él. Este sentimiento pronunció esa única palabra mágica:

-Por favor...

-¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Severus suavemente, moviendo su clavo alrededor del agujero nuevamente.

-Por favor, entra en mí - gruñó Harry, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás. Deseando sentirlo dentro...

Y entonces el dedo largo y delgado de Severus se deslizó dentro de él. Al mismo tiempo, la mano del otro hombre acarició su polla caliente. Harry se quejó, atrapado entre dos sentimientos tan intensos. La fría mano de Snape se movió sobre su pene, tirando dolorosamente del prepucio, mientras su dedo se deslizaba hacia afuera y dentro de él nuevamente. El chico sacudió sus caderas, y un gemido angustiado escapó de sus labios.

-Y ahora, mi querido Sr. Potter... - un susurro caliente cerca de su oído hizo que las caderas de Harry volvieran a temblar - Le explicaré algunas cosas…

Las manos de Severus se detuvieron. Harry murmuró con impaciencia y se movió incómodo. Quería su toque, su frialdad que atenuaba un poco el fuego que ardía dentro de él, atenuaba esa ardiente y dolorosa sensación de excitación en su ardiente cuerpo. Aunque no, definitivamente no se sometió, sino que lo enardeció aún más.

-Si los métodos habituales de enseñanza no funcionan para ti, Potter, entonces probaremos otros. Debes responder sí o no. Por cada respuesta correcta obtendrá la recompensa. Por cada error, bueno, digamos que no tendrás la oportunidad de mejorar. ¿Lo entiendes?'

Él asintió, deseando que Severus finalmente dejara de molestarlo y comenzara a mover su mano. Podía sentir su polla pulsando, atrapada en el agarre de los dedos de Snape.

-Por favor... - murmuró, moviendo sus caderas para darle a Severus una señal de continuar.

-¿Lo preguntas? - La voz de Snape cortó el aire como un látigo. - No se puede pedir nada. Doy las órdenes aquí, Potter. Y haré lo que quiera hacer contigo, y no tienes derecho a protestar. ¿Está claro?

La mano del hombre apretó su polla con tanta fuerza que Harry gimió y asintió rápidamente.

-Nunca más, volverás a desafiar mi autoridad en el aula - dijo Snape.

Harry no sabía si era una pregunta, una orden o una simple declaración. Lo único que podía escuchar era una amenaza en la voz del hombre, una nota peligrosa que lo hizo estremecerse.

-No - susurró suavemente. La mano de Snape se movió sobre su miembro, un dedo golpeó violentamente su próstata. Harry gimió, sintiendo chispas debajo de los párpados y una explosión en la parte inferior del abdomen.

Oh, fue genial... ¡Él quería más!

-Nunca volverás a oponerte a mí - el aliento caliente de Severus envolvió su cuello, haciendo que el cuerpo de Harry se erizara.

-No - dijo. Snape lo premió con otro tirón y golpeó su próstata nuevamente.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Más, más, más!

-Siempre me obedecerás - la voz era aguda, imperativa.

-Sí - dijo, y casi al mismo tiempo gruñó roncamente cuando las manos de Severus lo recompensaron por otra buena respuesta.

-Harás lo que yo diga, sin preguntas y sin dudarlo.

-Sí.

Las piernas se doblaron debajo de él cuando los dedos de Snape tiraron de la parte superior de su erección.

-No cuestionarás mis decisiones.

-No.

Otra explosión hizo que Harry casi no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

-Por cada acto de desobediencia recibirás un castigo. ¿Está claro?

-Sí.

El dolor penetrante del placer.

¡Solo quería más! ¡Más! ¡Haría cualquier cosa, diría cualquier cosa, solo para obtener más! Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía tan violentamente que casi daba miedo.

Estaba ardiendo.

-Perfecto - escuchó un susurro amenazador, lleno de satisfacción, y al mismo tiempo las manos desaparecieron.

Harry abrió los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca porque Snape lo agarró del brazo y lo arrojó nuevamente al sillón. Se golpeó la frente con la barandilla y el dolor lo aturdió por un momento. Instintivamente, apoyó las manos en el asiento para levantarse lo antes posible, recuperando el control de la situación, pero no logró hacerlo. Sintió presión en sus caderas y unos fuertes dedos, en su cabello. Su cabeza estaba presionada en el asiento. Él gimió y se giró para respirar, y en el mismo momento escuchó a Snape murmurar las palabras de un hechizo.

Y entonces todo lo que había alrededor había dejado de existir, porque Severus ya estaba en él. Harry sintió una erección enorme y dura dentro de él, invadiendo brutalmente su entrada sin preparación. Sintió algo resbaladizo que calmó un poco el ardor, pero un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta. El grito, sin embargo, no fue un grito de dolor. Todos sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato, las uñas se clavaron en la tapicería del asiento y sintió una dolorosa erupción de placer en el estómago.

Merlín, lo había extrañado tanto. Parecía que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que experimentó tal euforia.

Snape, sin embargo, no se detuvo, no se detuvo para dejar que el cuerpo de Harry se acostumbrara. Estaba entrando y saliendo en una furia loca y desenfrenada, como para castigarlo, para hacerlo pedazos. Harry sintió el dolor, pero hizo a un lado un sentimiento completamente diferente que aumentaba con cada impulso, cada estallido de placer, envolviendo su cuerpo y su mente, conduciendo al hecho de que solo podía gemir.

En algún lugar al borde de su mente, los sonidos y los colores se movían. El sonido de caderas desnudas golpeándose entre sí con gran velocidad. El placer destellando bajo sus párpados, y el susurro entrecortado de Severus:

-¿Te gusta, Potter? ¿Te encanta que te folle de esta manera? ¿Te fascina ser castigado, incluso si alguna parte de ti lo odia?

Solo pudo responder con un gemido. La mejilla de Harry se frotó contra el material mientras Snape presionaba su cabeza contra el asiento, para evitar que Harry se defendiera o intentara liberarse y escapar.

Pero no tenía intención de hacerlo.

-¡Te hice una pregunta, Potter! - La voz de Snape rompió el calor del vapor que lo envolvía. - Dime, ¿cuánto te gusta?

¿Cómo podría responderle cuando era incapaz de pensar de manera coherente? ¿Cómo podía encontrar su voz en medio de gritos y gemidos que escapaban constantemente de su boca? ¿Cómo podía expresar con palabras la gran tormenta que azotaba su cuerpo?

-¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! - gimió por fin, apretando los ojos cuando Severus cambió de dirección y entró en él, más profundamente. Sus testículos cálidos golpearon sus nalgas desnudas.

-Continúa - siseó el hombre. Harry sintió urgencia impaciente en la voz de Snape. - Quiero saber cómo te gusta, cuánto lo amas, incluso si continúas tratando de reprimirlo.

-Adoro cuando entras en mí...

Snape golpeó su próstata nuevamente, privándolo de hablar. ¡Oh sí, le encantó! Haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, sentir este deseo agresivo, esta brutalidad animal. Así que solo pudo gemir y explotar en mil chispas: solo podía retorcerse, sacudirse, gritar: '¡Más!', '¡Más rápido', '¡Más profundo!', Porque en momentos como estos, se olvidaba de la guerra, de su destino, sobre todo lo que le esperaba; sentía como si fuera completamente libre… Como si no fuera ‘Harry Potter’, sino un gemido que vibraba de placer, alguien que existía para un solo objetivo: sentir.

Él provocó a Snape porque quería obtenerlo; jugaba con peligro, tambaleándose en una línea delgada. Ahora lo entendía. Siempre había querido que Severus fuera más amable, pero cuando lo hizo, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir algo que siempre había estado enterrado en su interior...

...y no quería que fuera así. Siempre, desde el principio, había estado obteniendo exactamente lo que más deseaba. Los recuerdos resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Cuándo empezó? Sí, recordaba... todos esos pensamientos embarazosos que había empujado más y más lejos. Pero siempre estaban allí, esperando el momento adecuado para revelarse. 

Ahora, recordaba... recordaba la increíble emoción que había sentido cuando Snape lo folló justo antes del ataque. Recordó cómo se sintió cuando el hombre lo humilló, recordó ese pensamiento inefable que ignoró, demasiado asustado... Y luego, cuando Severus lo presionó contra la pared en el armario y susurró su amenaza... de manera instantánea se puso duro.   
Oh, recordaba este sentimiento de coerción. Le gustaba cómo las duras palabras de Snape habían encendido un fuego dentro de él, haciéndole olvidar por completo su vergüenza. Y hoy, cuando Severus había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, cuando le había dicho directamente lo que Harry estaba escondiendo en lo profundo de su corazón... finalmente lo entendió. A Snape no podía ocultarle nada, ¡lo había descubierto otra vez! Y tenía razón. Harry amaba la sensación de humillación. ¿Lo hacía anormal? Era muy posible. Pero de manera pervertida, encajan. Después de todo, a Snape le encantaba tener un control completo sobre él, amaba cuando Harry lo obedecía, le encantaba infligir dolor y ver cómo Harry estaba pidiendo más.   
Severus le estaba dando lo que quería, y Harry lo estaba tomando con avidez. Recordó cómo su segundo lado más oscuro, había provocado a Snape en la lección. Había visto la ira en los ojos del hombre, pero no tenía intención de apagar ese fuego. Realmente quería que la bomba explotara, porque amaba la sensación de expectación, esta incertidumbre, considerando el castigo que lo aguardaba por el daño que había causado. No se podía comparar con nada más, y Harry sabía que ya no podía vivir sin ese riesgo. Y que correría ese riesgo una y otra vez...

Sí, definitivamente era anormal.

No supo cuándo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Snape tenía razón. Por eso la Poción lo había señalado. Porque él era el único capaz de darle lo que necesitaba.

-Eres una pequeña sucia puta, Potter.

Una gran ola barrió su cuerpo. Sintió como si el aceite hirviendo cayera por su piel en lugar de sudor.

-¡Dilo!

Un largo gemido escapó de Harry. Sus lágrimas empaparon el material de la silla.

-Soy...

No pudo luchar contra eso.

-...pequeña...

Fue su fin.

-...puta...

Él tocó fondo.

-… sucia.

Un fuerte y salvaje gemido fue la respuesta de Severus. El hombre se inclinó sobre él, empujando con una fuerza aún mayor, y murmuró en su oído:

-Eso es.

Harry sintió otra erupción de placer doloroso, más poderoso que todos los anteriores.

¡Oh, fue genial! Él podría ser cualquiera, pero que Severus lo folle así para siempre.

-Sí, joder... ¡sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Así! ¡Fóllame! Ya sabes... ¡cómo, me encanta! ¡Oh demonios! Seve-erus... - las palabras comenzaron a emerger de su boca, como si una puerta que condujera a las cosas más oscuras y sucias de su mente, se hubiera abierto. - Más duro... ¡oh sí! Quiero que me folles... que estés dentro de mí... ¡oooooh!... ¡para siempre! ¡Haré todo, solo no pares!

Sintió que Severus se detenía, fascinado por este espectáculo. Pero un momento después volvió a aumentar sus movimientos, aunque con un nuevo entusiasmo, con una fuerza aún mayor, como para satisfacer los deseos de Harry.

El niño presionó su rostro en el asiento, gimiendo con voz ronca. Ya no podía hablar. Se había convertido en el deseo mismo, puro y cegador.

Snape lo empujó, casi acostado sobre su espalda. El borde del brazo de la silla estaba presionando contra su estómago, pero esto solo fortaleció las sensaciones. Unos cuantos empujones más, algunas respiraciones pesadas justo por encima de su cabeza, algunos sofocos y...

...Todo se disolvió en una bruma púrpura. Harry solo quería ahogarse de placer y nunca volver a salir a la superficie. Una ola de calor inundó cada rincón y grieta de su cuerpo, temblando sin control, llegando a todas partes y devorando todo lo que se interponía en su camino, incluida la conciencia y los sentidos.

Lágrimas calientes fluyeron de sus ojos, su aliento atrapado en su garganta y sus músculos apretados dolorosamente. Quería gritar, sacudirse y retorcerse, pero el orgasmo fue demasiado fuerte y Harry no pudo controlar su cuerpo. Su boca abierta presionada contra el asiento estaba en silencio, mientras su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina, listo para romperse bajo los dedos de Severus.

Solo cuando el placer lo liberó de sus garras, pudo gemir y arrastrar rápidamente el aire a sus doloridos pulmones. Se dejó caer sin fuerzas en la silla, incapaz de mover ni un dedo. Los músculos se convirtieron en agua y su mente estaba demasiado sumergida en la intoxicación para tratar de obligar a su cuerpo a realizar cualquier movimiento. Solo podía yacer allí, a la deriva entre las oleadas de placer.

Después de un momento sintió a Severus agarrarlo por el brazo, levantándolo con fuerza de la silla. Harry gimió infelizmente, porque estaba demasiado débil para sostenerse solo. Snape lo atrajo hacia sí, girando a Harry para que lo enfrentara, pero las piernas de Harry se doblaron y cayó de rodillas. Manchas púrpuras bailaron ante sus ojos, pero se desvanecieron de inmediato cuando vio una enorme polla acampanada, dirigida a su rostro. La comprensión lo golpeó violentamente, y rápidamente levantó la vista hacia la cara de Snape. ¡Y lo vio! Su boca entreabierta en un grito silencioso, ojos cerrados, cara llena de intoxicación celestial, extremadamente gentil...   
Severus se veía tan... hermoso. Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a brillar de alegría. Era simplemente la vista más maravillosa que había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Sintió cálidos chorros de semen en su rostro, cerró los ojos y sonrió, deleitándose con su aroma. Abrió la boca con ganas de probarlo. Lo había extrañado mucho. Esa era la esencia de Severus. Una esencia, que solo él, Harry, podía probar.   
Escuchó un prolongado gemido de placer sobre él. Un gemido que vibró a su alrededor, llevando todo lo que el hombre nunca hubiera expresado con palabras.

Después de un momento hubo silencio, solo roto por los pacíficos sonidos de su respiración acelerada. Harry, vacilante, abrió los ojos y volvió a levantar la vista. En sus gafas había brillantes gotas blancas. Se encontró con los ojos oscuros, pupilas ardiendo, reflejando los destellos del reciente fuego que todo lo consumía. Su corazón saltó en su pecho. Severus se inclinó y frotó suavemente una gota de su esperma de la mejilla del niño. Harry hizo una mueca y siseó, sintiendo un dolor repentino. Snape frunció el ceño, como si recordara solo ahora la herida que le había infligido. Vio a Snape enderezarse y sacar su varita. Le tocó la mejilla con ella y susurró:

-_Abscondi. _

Harry sintió una extraña sensación de ardor, como si su piel se curara y la herida se cerrara. Snape no podía dejar rastros. Abrió la boca para agradecerle, pero luego Severus volvió a tocar su mejilla y Harry volvió a silbar. Miró al hombre con sorpresa, y Snape sonrió con ironía:

-Enmascaré el rastro, pero el dolor permanecerá, así que recordarás bien la lección de hoy, Potter. Pero después de todo, te gusta el dolor...

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

_“Veo que te gusta el dolor...”_

Estas palabras hicieron eco en su mente: las había escuchado en alguna parte, pero ahora no podía recordar dónde y cuándo.

_“Te voy a causar mucho dolor...”_

Parpadeó varias veces, haciendo a un lado la extraña sensación, junto con las palabras que se habían introducido en su mente.

Severus se levantó y lo miró.

-Levántate y vístete - dijo secamente, luego se volvió y desapareció en su habitación.

Harry sintió una punzada familiar en su corazón.

Ya lo extrañaba mucho.

*******

Harry estaba acostado en la cama, mirando al techo, y miles de pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza. Lo que había descubierto hoy, lo que había aprendido sobre sí mismo...   
Sus mejillas ardieron ferozmente cuando recordó todo lo que había dicho durante el sexo. De inmediato quiso esconder su cara enrojecida en la almohada. Pero no significaba nada... solo había sido el placer disuelto en su mente, diciendo muchas estupideces.

Rodó sobre su estómago y puso sus manos alrededor de la almohada, recordando las promesas que había hecho. ¡Snape era un bastardo vil! ¡Sabía cómo romperlo! Sabía qué lugar golpear para que Harry se convirtiera en un títere en sus manos.

Siempre, cuando terminaba, el joven estaba enojado consigo mismo, enojado porque una vez más había permitido esto, pero cuando Severus se le acercó, cuando sintió su aliento en el cuello... los principios siempre se convirtieron en un recuerdo lejano, las promesas se disiparon como una niebla, sus piernas dobladas debajo de él y lo único que quedaba era el deseo que debía cumplirse. Era su debilidad, y Snape lo sabía muy bien. Y es por eso que Harry siempre pierde.

No. Suficiente de eso ¡Ya no pensaría más en eso, porque solo se enojaba más consigo mismo! Tal vez en la mañana sería capaz de verlo desde una perspectiva diferente... y todo tendría sentido. Por ahora, estaba demasiado asustado.

¡Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa! Recordó a sus amigos que lo habían rodeado en un círculo cerrado cuando regresó de la detención, y comenzaron a observarlo cuidadosamente, para ver si estaba salvo y sano… Si Snape no le había roto un hueso o algo. Quería deshacerse de ellos rápidamente, encerrarse en el dormitorio y sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, pero tuvo que quedarse para ayudar a Ginny a pasar desapercibida al dormitorio de las chicas. No fue difícil, porque en la Sala Común había tanto clamor, que incluso Hagrid podría haber pasado desapercibido. Y durante todo el rato, todos habían admirado su coraje. Ya no era "cobarde y traidor" para ellos. No creía que hubiera terminado así, pero ahora, con una visión separada, llegó a la conclusión de que valía la pena.

Harry rodó hacia otro lado, buscó debajo de la almohada y sacó su joya verde. Miró la luz ligeramente nebulosa que giraba dentro de la piedra. Recordó la cara de Severus absorto en el orgasmo, y una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Cerró los ojos y envió un mensaje:

_“Buenas noches, Severus.”_

_ *******_

_“Me dejas violarte._  
_Me dejas profanarte._  
Me dejas penetrarte.  
Me dejas complicarte.

_Quiero follarte como un animal.___  
Quiero sentirte desde adentro.  
Quiero follarte como un animal.  
Toda mi existencia es defectuosa.”

"Mente peligrosa" by Whitin Temptation

&

"Más cerca" by Nine Inch Nails


	24. Pequeño secreto sucio

24\. Pequeño secreto sucio

_“Mantenemos este secreto en nuestra sangre._  
_Pasamos lo suficientemente cerca para tocarnos._  
Nos encantan los nombres secretos.  
Nos escondemos dentro de nuestras venas.  
Las cosas que nos mantienen unidos el uno al otro;  
Hay un secreto que guardamos,  
No dormiré si no lo haces dormir.  
Estamos obligados a hacer lo que se nos ha prohibido”

-¿Cuidar de Slimeaters? ¿Cómo podría decirnos que hagamos eso? ¡Son aún más aburridos que los gusanos de la floración! ¡Y pensé que nada es más aburrido que esos malditos Gusanos Flobber! - Ron repitió una y otra vez mientras él y Harry iban a ‘Historia de la Magia’. ¿Y viste cuánto ha estado comiendo Hermione últimamente? Algo está mal con ella. ¡Ella comió diez sándwiches hoy! ¿Puedes imaginar? ¡Diez! Después de todo, eso... ¡Hola, Harry! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Me estás escuchándome?

-Sí... Hermione comió diez Gusanos Flobber - murmuró Harry, sus pensamientos muy, muy lejanos, desencadenaban en las habitaciones de Snape.

Lo había intentado todo, incluso imaginando a Filch bailando el vals con la señora Norris, acompañado de un colmillo que roncaba, pero nada le ayudó. Estaba atormentado por los recuerdos y por un sueño que había tenido anoche. ¡Maldita sea, fue hace dos noches cuando se había quedado sin la poción del sueño sin sueños! Ayer había querido pedirle a Snape otra botella, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias... Bueno, se podría decir que estaba completamente absorto en otros asuntos y no tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Ahora, el sueño era solo un collage borroso de imágenes mezcladas entre sí, pero era lo suficientemente claro como para atormentar sus pensamientos, siguiéndolo incluso, en su estado de vigilia.   
Recordó haber visto a Snape en ese sueño...   
Snape lo estaba follado, como lo había hecho ayer. Era como si Harry hubiera estado observando sus propios recuerdos en un Pensieve. Pero al final, cuando Harry se arrodilló, Severus no lo había puesto de bruces, sino se había inclinado hacia él y... lo había besado…  
Harry aún podía sentir la agradable acidez de esos labios presionados suavemente contra su boca. Cuando pensó en eso, su estómago dio un vuelco. Cuando se despertó... estaba tan conmocionado y emocionado que, sin pensarlo mucho, había terminado el trabajo y, acompañado de gritos silenciosos, llegó a su mano.

Luego permaneció acostado durante mucho tiempo, tratando de tomar el control de todo el desorden en su cabeza. Se preguntó por qué había tenido un sueño así. ¿Quizás porque Snape nunca se lo había dado? Pero, recordó su emoción anoche. Recordaba su deseo salvaje. No lo aprobó, pero trató de entenderlo. Intentó combatirlo, pero sabía que era inútil. Amaba esas cosas, no podía negarlo, así que ¿por qué había soñado con... ternura? Pensó que no lo necesitaba... pero, de repente, Harry fue golpeado por los recuerdos.   
Recuerdos de cómo había luchado por cada abrazo, cada beso, por un sentimiento de intimidad. Todos esos pasos vacilantes que había dado, a pesar del viento imperante y los obstáculos constantes; todo el tiempo deseándolo, deseando haberlo tenido. ¿Por qué lo quería si al parecer le gustaba... la brutalidad?

Él profundizó más. Recordó el éxtasis que sintió cuando Snape lo estaba follando justo antes del ataque. Recordaba su propia vergüenza y... emoción. Entonces, ¿por qué se había apresurado a besarlo? Era más fuerte que él.

Todos esos sentimientos estaban conectados de alguna manera extraña, tan mezclados, que parecían ser exactamente lo mismo. Le recordaba a dos brotes de hiedra que se envolvían alternativamente uno alrededor del otro. Harry recordó una imagen, un círculo con una línea ondulada que la dividía en dos partes, blanco y negro, y en cada una de ellas había un pequeño círculo del color de la segunda mitad, como un ojo. Parecían como si estuvieran penetrando, envolviéndose y bailando uno alrededor del otro. Formaron una unidad. No podía recordar qué significaba la señal, pero así era como se imaginaba sus sentimientos en este momento.

La solución se encontraba en un punto intermedio, y cada vez que se acercaba, parecía huir. Trató de entender, pero cada pensamiento inmediatamente irrumpió en el caos que reinaba en su cabeza.

Ron lo empujó.

-Sí, tienes razón - murmuró Harry, levantándose de las profundidades del pensamiento.

-¿La tengo? - preguntó su asombrado amigo. - Pero no dije nada.

-¿Qué? - Harry parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de descubrir la situación.

-¿Estás aquí, Harry? - Dijo Ron, mirándolo atentamente. - Hoy te comportas de manera extraña. No escuchas lo que la gente te dice. Y además de eso, parece que no te importa que lleguemos tarde a la próxima lección.

-¿La lección? - Preguntó el Gryffindor, todavía sintiendo como si hubiera sido golpeado con el hechizo Confundus.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Historia de la magia. ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué íbamos a cenar?

-No tengo hambre - murmuró Harry, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación y luchar contra los pensamientos que le estiraban los tentáculos.

Ron se detuvo y lo miró pensativo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tu comportamiento probablemente tenga algo que ver con Snape - dijo después de un momento.

Harry se puso rígido y sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder. Se detuvo abruptamente. Por un momento, tuvo la impresión de que todo el mundo se había desintegrado en un polvo fino. Mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza a la vez.

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Lo había adivinado? ¿Hermione había recuperado su memoria y se lo había dicho? O tal vez descubrió...?

-Estoy seguro de que le puso algo a tu bebida durante la detención: algún veneno o poción confusa... En venganza por lo que dijiste en clase. Ya sabes cómo es Snape.

Harry se sintió tan aliviado que sus rodillas se doblaron. Él sonrió involuntariamente, pero cuando Ron lo alcanzó, hizo que su rostro tomara una expresión neutral.

-No, está bien. Probablemente sea el clima - murmuró. - Acabo de recibir el blues.

Ron lo miró con incertidumbre.

-Bueno... bueno, bien. Pero apurémonos, porque Hermione nos va a atropellar por llegar tarde. Binns probablemente ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de que no estamos allí. Si no fuera por ella, entonces podríamos volver al dormitorio y tomar una pequeña siesta - suspiró profundamente y se arrastró hacia adelante.

*** * ***

Harry trató de no cerrar los ojos, porque tan pronto como lo hizo, las imágenes del sexo de la noche anterior, comenzaron a alcanzarlo. No podía detenerlo.   
La voz monótona del profesor Binns hizo que su mente se desviara a un estado similar a dormir mientras aún estaba despierto. Harry frecuentemente pensaba que este maestro podría tener una carrera bastante buena como hipnotizador. Nadie podía hacer que alguien se durmiera, mejor que él. Harry podía escuchar ronquidos provenientes de algún lugar detrás de él, y el silencioso crujido de la pluma de Hermione. Ella estaba sentada a su lado y probablemente era la única en toda la clase que estaba escribiendo lo que el fantasma les estaba diciendo. Harry realmente tuvo que concentrarse para escuchar lo que el maestro estaba diciendo, pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron después de solo cinco minutos. Siempre había sido así, y hoy la situación era aún peor.

Ron también roncaba. Harry levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo Hermione lo empujó con el codo y susurró sus reprimendas con enojo. Se sentó entre ellos porque sabía que si se sentaban juntos, en lugar de escuchar al profesor, estarían jugando Exploding Snap toda la lección.

Pero no hoy. Harry estaba tan absorto en pensamientos que casi nada podía alcanzarlo. En su imaginación, Severus se inclinó hacia su oído y le susurró todo tipo de cosas maravillosas y emocionantes...

_“Solo una palabra mágica. La palabra que te hará gemir y rogar por más. La palabra que hará trizas tus sentidos, te llevará a la locura. Una palabra. Un hechizo.”_

Su polla se crispó. Harry cerró los ojos, no pudo resistirse. Susurros calientes en su oído... Una mano fría rozando su erección rígida y un dedo empujando dentro...

Con la mayor dificultad, sofocó el gemido que quería escapar de su boca. Sintió que estaba duro y le ardían las mejillas. De repente, la habitación se volvió increíblemente caliente.

No, ¡maldita sea! Debe calmarse. ¡Estaba en una lección ahora! No podía... excitarse.

Abruptamente, abrió los ojos, sintiéndose mareado, y respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de obligar a su cuerpo a relajarse. Como en un sueño, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su piedra verde. Lo apretó en su mano y envió un mensaje:

_“Maldición, no puedo concentrarme en la lección. Solo puedo pensar en cómo me estabas follando ayer. Hasta ahora, solo me ponía duro solo en Pociones, y ahora estoy duro incluso en Historia de la Magia.”_

Harry escondió la gema. Sabía que probablemente no recibiría una respuesta, porque Snape nunca respondía a esas cosas, pero aun así...

Se puso rígido de repente, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su bolsillo. Rápidamente tomó la piedra y leyó el mensaje:

_“Potter, estoy dando una clase ahora.”_

Él sonrió para sí mismo.

_“Lástima. Solo iba a decirte cómo me masturbé esta mañana, pensando en ti. Pero, en ese caso, no te molestaré.”_

Se congeló, sintiendo su corazón latir de emoción. Miró la joya con tal intensidad que sus ojos casi comenzaron a humedecerse.

¡Allí estaba! La piedra brillaba con un brillo cálido. En el medio solo había una palabra corta:

_“Cuéntame”_

Harry sonrió triunfante. ¡Un punto para él!

Apretó la joya en la mano, cerró los ojos y volvió mentalmente a ese momento:

_“Deslicé mi mano en mis pantalones de pijama y tomé mi polla en mi mano. Ya estaba duro, desde el momento en que me desperté y recordé la noche anterior. Me imaginé que era tu mano. Quería hacerlo lentamente, pero no pude. Estaba muy excitado. Me estaba masturbando, pensando en ti y en cómo me embestiste ayer. Y entonces...”_

-¡Harry, deja de hurgar debajo del banco y escucha a la maestra! - Siseó Hermione, mirándolo con desaprobación. Harry apenas logró regresar a la realidad. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Miró a su amigo y asintió levemente, antes de tomar su pluma en la mano y comenzó a fingir que estaba escribiendo algo. Al mismo tiempo, sintió una calidez en su otra mano. Cuando Hermione dejó de prestar atención, miró debajo del banco y leyó:

_“¿Qué pasó después?”_

Su corazón saltó en su pecho. Se sentía cada vez más emocionado. Había algo increíble, en lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban coqueteando el uno con el otro. Durante la clase, Harry pudo imaginar fácilmente a Severus sentado en su escritorio en un salón de clases lleno de estudiantes y leyendo los mensajes que le había enviado. O tal vez incluso... Harry se lamió los labios... ¿Quizás Snape también estaba duro, imaginando a Harry haciendo todas estas cosas? Cerró los ojos nuevamente y continuó:

_“Luego aceleré el ritmo, apretando tan fuerte como siempre. Ojalá estuvieras allí conmigo. Me imaginé que era tu mano tocando mi polla, y luego... luego... Maldita sea, dilo... Sentí el toque de tu lengua, dando vueltas alrededor de la cabeza... y después sentí una gran explosión que no pude controlar. Llegué al clímax sobre el edredón y casi me desmayé de placer y... _

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, como si fuera retirado de su letargo, rápidamente se guardó la piedra en el bolsillo y miró con enojo a su amiga, quien lo miraba con ansiedad:

-¿Ahora qué? - gruñó, incapaz de ocultar su molestia.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada desagradable.

-¡Estamos en una lección, Harry! ¡Debes escuchar y tomar notas, y no jugar con algo debajo del banco! ¿Qué tienes ahí? - preguntó ella, y antes de que él pudiera detenerla, ella miró debajo del banco. Harry rápidamente cubrió su erección, claramente visible debajo del material de sus pantalones, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y lo miraron como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un montón de estiércol de dragón.

-¡Harry!, ¿estabas haciendo, lo que creo que estabas haciendo? - preguntó con voz temblorosa, enderezándose rápidamente. Estaba tan roja que parecía que pronto comenzaría a evaporarse. Y Harry sabía que se veía exactamente igual.

-Por supuesto que no - murmuró vagamente, sintiéndose acalorado e intentando encontrar rápidamente alguna excusa plausible, pero sintió que su cerebro se había vuelto loco. - Yo solo... bueno... hmm...

La niña lo miró con repulsión y dijo con una voz extrañamente vibrante:

-¡Creo que eres asqueroso! - Se apartó deliberadamente de él y comenzó a raspar el pergamino con tanta furia que casi se rompió la pluma. Sus mejillas parecían arder.

Harry miró el escritorio. Intentó controlar las furiosas llamas de la vergüenza en su interior.

Excelente. Ahora Hermione cree que era un pervertido que se estaba satisfaciendo durante las lecciones, debajo de su escritorio. Eso fue el colmo...

Después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que, durante algún tiempo, había estado sintiendo un calor en su bolsillo. Miró nerviosamente hacia enfrente y notó que Ron lo miraba extrañamente. Le sonrió con incertidumbre, luego volvió la cabeza y miró la tapa de madera. Le picaban las manos, pero temía que si ponía la mano debajo de la mesa, Hermione volvería a pensar en algo. Decidió esperar hasta el final de las clases. Fue difícil, porque la piedra lo quemó aún más. Por lo tanto, cuando la lección terminó, Harry rápidamente empacó, se echó sobre su hombro - ¡Tengo que ir al baño! - gritó y salió corriendo del aula, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Ron y la vergonzosa de Hermione.

Cuando estuvo a salvo, encerrado en un cubículo del baño, sacó la piedra y leyó:

_“Bueno, bueno, Potter. Fue extremadamente... estimulante. Pero alguien debería enseñarle a la señorita Granger a no interferir con... conversaciones delisiosas.”_

Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

*******

Cuando salió del baño, sus amigos no estaban a la vista. Había esperado que lo esperaran, pero luego recordó cómo Hermione lo había estado mirando, e inmediatamente abandonó esa opción. ¿Cómo podría salir de eso ahora? ¿Qué podría decirle? Tal vez sería mejor esperar hasta que ella volviera. Después de todo, ella lo conocía, sabía que él nunca se masturbaría debajo de la mesa. Y especialmente, durante una lección.

Hmm... pero considerando que folló con Snape, probablemente era capaz de cualquier cosa...

Harry suspiró y lentamente avanzó. Las lecciones habían terminado y aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de la cena. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que solo después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba llamando. Miró alrededor del pasillo y notó que Luna caminaba en su dirección. Aunque "caminar" no era la palabra correcta que pudiera capturar completamente ese salto de baile. De vez en cuando, ella giraba, extendiendo sus manos. Los pocos estudiantes que tuvieron la desgracia de pasar, trataron de pegarse lo más cerca posible de las paredes. Luna saltó y aterrizó sobre ambos pies justo frente a Harry. Ella sonrió radiantemente y se señaló a sí misma:

-Es la única forma en que los Gwindales ibéricos no me siguen. Me han estado molestando terriblemente. Incluso el paté no ayuda.

-¿Qué? - Harry trató de sintonizar la misma longitud de onda de donde el cerebro de la Ravenclaw extraía información.

-Tienes que cortarlo en bolitas, luego hornearlas hasta que estén crujientes y luego hacer un collar con ellas. Odian el olor. Simplemente no estoy segura de sí debería ser el ganso o el paté de conejo. Tengo el conejo, pero no funciona, así que probablemente esté mal. Pero el paté de ganso no se ha servido en la cena durante mucho tiempo, y no sé el camino a la cocina. Quizás tengas una idea de dónde ¿Podría ponerme un poco?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, estaba demasiado abrumado, por la absoluta convicción en su voz para responder con algo sensato.

-Bueno, le pediré a mi papá que me envíe un poco - sonrió Luna. - Si quieres, puedo compartirlo contigo. Lo mejor es el que tiene cebolla.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Las reuniones con Luna siempre le hacían saber que el mundo sería realmente aburrido si todos fueran... ordinarios.

-¿Tal vez tienes un collar, o algo así, que haría que la gente dejara de pensar que soy un pervertido? - dijo con un suspiro. Luna parecía como si realmente estuviera pensando en eso.

-Creo que la mejor manera, es la castración - respondió con absoluta sinceridad. - Escuché a mi tía muggle decir que la única forma de curar a los pervertidos es con castración. No sé qué es eso, pero tan pronto como lo encuentre definitivamente lo agregaré a mi colección - sonrió con desarme. - Puede ser útil, en caso de que encuentre alguno.

-Gracias, eso ayudó mucho - murmuró Harry, mirando al suelo. Luna frunció el ceño y lo miró por un momento, luego dijo:

-Te estás comportando de manera extraña. ¿Qué pasó?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. No quería contarle sobre su última humillación. Pero parecía que la Ravenclaw no iba a pasarlo despedido, tan fácilmente.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el profesor Snape? - ella preguntó en un tono neutral. Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo...?

-Acabo de tener lecciones con él. También se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña.

-Extrañamente ¿cómo? - preguntó, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Estaba... distraído. Le dije que unos pocos Gwindales ibéricos habían caído en mi caldero, porque en lugar de rosa, se volvió azul, pero se comportó como si no me escuchara. Y todo el tiempo estaba haciendo algo debajo de su escritorio - Luna se encogió de hombros. - Bueno, ustedes son pareja, así que pensé que...

-Shhh, - siseó Harry, mirando a su alrededor. - No tan fuerte. Y nosotros... no somos una pareja - murmuró, sonrojándose.

-¿No? - Luna parecía perpleja. - Tal vez no sé nada, pero pensé que si piensas en alguien todo el tiempo, te reúnes regularmente con ese alguien, incluso si es por detención, y tienen sexo entre sí, significa que son una pareja. Pueden ser una pareja, incluso sin sexo - sonrió. - Fue muy agradable - agregó. - Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo si alguna vez necesitas una novia. Pero ahora no, porque... - dudó por un momento, pero continuó rápidamente, sonriendo locamente - ...porque sería una traición.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que su rostro se convirtió en un trozo de carbón al rojo vivo.

¿Qué debería decir él? Ella tenía razón. Aunque no entendía completamente lo que tenía que ver con la traición, ahora estaba demasiado abrumado para pensar en ello.

-Es... complicado - murmuró. - Supongo que no lo entenderías.

-No lo creo - dijo pensativa. - Soy una experta en casos complicados.

-Pero no sabes cómo se siente, cuando alguien te rechaza todo el tiempo, te trata como un mocoso, y cada vez que te acercas a él, todo se vuelve tan confuso que te deja con un desastre en la cabeza - Harry salir corriendo.

La sonrisa de Luna se desvaneció solo un poco.

-Sí, lo sé - dijo ella. Harry la miró con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, la Ravenclaw ya estaba a unos pasos de él, diciéndole adiós. - Adiós, Harry - luego comenzó a alejarse, saltando y girando en círculos.

Harry la observó por un momento, tratando de entender lo que ella podría haber querido decir, pero pronto su mente volvió a estar dominada por la persona oscura de Snape.

_***_

En la cena, Hermione estaba sentada a una gran distancia de él, tratando de ignorarlo, y Harry estaba demasiado avergonzado para tratar de conversar con ella. Ron estaba sentado entre ellos, mirando de uno a otro confundido.

En algún momento, no pudo soportarlo y preguntó:

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasó? Porque los dos se están comportando de manera extraña.

Harry miró a su amigo y sus ojos se encontraron. Hermione se sonrojó y volvió la cabeza bruscamente.

-Nada - murmuró Harry. Ron frunció el ceño.

-Claro - gruñó y comenzó a meter un tenedor en su puré de papas.

El ambiente no era muy agradable. Harry incluso tuvo que hacer sus lecciones solo, porque tan pronto como Hermione se encontró con él, se enrojeció e inmediatamente huyó a su dormitorio. Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido, lo que no ayudó a escribir el ensayo, juntos.   
Finalmente, Ron arrojó su pluma a un lado, recogió sus libros, murmuró "buenas noches" y fue al dormitorio, dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos. En tales condiciones, no podía concentrarse por completo en escribir su ensayo de Transfiguración, por lo que después de un rato apartó el pergamino y simplemente miró al fuego.   
En la Sala Común, hubo un silencio relativo, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban haciendo sus lecciones, pero a veces alguien se echaba a reír o comenzaba a hablar animadamente sobre algo. Harry suspiró y se tumbó cómodamente en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Miró fijamente las llamas que se agrietaban en silencio y dejó que su mente flotara en un río de recuerdos e imágenes. Los sonidos se volvieron más distantes.

Aunque estaba rodeado de gente, se sentía... solo. 

Hermione estaba completamente ofendida, Ron, por razones desconocidas, también comenzó a evitarlo. Todo era tan... confuso. Una vez le había encantado sentarse aquí con los demás, jugar con Seamus, bromear con Dean e incluso ayudar a Neville a estudiar. Pero últimamente las cosas habían cambiado. Sintió como si una pared de vidrio hubiera crecido entre él y el resto de los estudiantes, alienándolo. Incluso Ron y Hermione... Ya no era como antes, cuando pasaba casi cada momento libre con ellos. 

Ahora, estar con ellos se había vuelto cansador y molesto. Tenía que estar constantemente alerta, mentir e inventar excusas. Tenía que fingir ser alguien más. Y si perdía la vigilancia... algo así como hoy, sucedería. Harry aún recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Hermione en el hospital y su reacción. Sabía que ella nunca lo entendería. Que nadie lo entendería. Quizás con la excepción de Luna, que fue capaz de aceptar casi todo, y cuanto más anormal era, mejor.

Su visión se volvió borrosa, las llamas se convirtieron en un tenue resplandor, irradiando suavemente con calor y calentando su rostro. Un fuego era igual en todas partes... Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar que era la chimenea de Snape, que ahora estaba en sus aposentos, y Severus lo rodeaba con los brazos y acariciaba su pene... sí... Ahí estaba a salvo. Allí, se sentía... libre.

La piedra verde apareció de repente en su mano. No sabía cómo ni cuándo sucedió. Apretó los dedos y envió el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente:

_“Te extraño tanto.”_

No hubo respuesta. Sabía que no recibiría una, Severus probablemente estaba demasiado ocupado para responder tales... "confesiones llorosas", como probablemente las describiría. Harry sonrió involuntariamente y luego suspiró suavemente. Tal vez ni siquiera lo había leído...

Abrió los ojos, relajó los dedos y volvió a mirar las llamas que bailaban libremente. Estaba increíblemente tranquilo, como si no hubiera nadie alrededor. Harry sintió el deseo abrazar su corazón, deseo que intentó abrirse paso y escapar. Realmente quería ir con él, incluso ahora. Sentir esa mirada severa de ojos oscuros, ver esa sonrisa torcida, escuchar esa voz mordaz, pero extrañamente gentil de...Snape. 

_“Estoy ocupado, Potter",_ diría, y le cerraría la puerta en la cara. O tal vez no... tal vez lo empujaría adentro, y sin una palabra mordería su cuello y desabotonaba sus pantalones, jadeando con impaciencia en su oído. Porque lo necesitaba igual que Harry lo necesitaba...

Involuntariamente, apretó los dedos sobre la gema.

_“Solo quiero verte.”_

Silencio. Como si sus pensamientos no fueran a ninguna parte. Aparentemente, Snape no lo necesitaba tanto... Quizás ni siquiera pensaba en él, y actualmente estaba trabajando en una poción complicada, irritado porque Harry lo estaba molestando.

No, no era verdad. Decidió creer que Snape estaba sentado frente a la chimenea y también miraba las llamas... esperando que Harry se acercara a él… Pero no envió un mensaje, porque no quería admitir que eso era lo que él quería. Sí, probablemente...

Harry apretó nuevamente su mano sobre la piedra.

_“¿Quieres... Quieres...? no importa...”_

Él esperó. Las brillantes rayas se arremolinaban en las profundidades de la relajante esmeralda. Vio en él un reflejo de sus ojos. Y entonces, vio la luz. Su corazón de repente saltó. El mensaje apareció en la piedra.

_“¿Querer qué?”_

Harry tragó saliva. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de repente y no pudo controlarlo. Cerró los ojos y pensó:

_“¿Quieres... te gustaría verme?_

Se congeló con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, como si su vida dependiera de la respuesta. Tenía la sensación de que habían pasado siglos antes de que la piedra volviera a calentarse.

_“Nos vimos ayer, Potter, y mañana tienes detención. Esto significa que nos veremos entonces.”_

Sintió como si le hubieran vertido un cubo de agua helada sobre la espalda. Bueno, no esperaba este tipo de respuesta. Como siempre, Severus hábilmente logró salir de su pregunta.

Sintió una sensación de hormigueo en la piel cuando apretó el puño e, ignorando el ardor debajo de los párpados, envió:

_“Correcto. Lo siento. Fue algo estúpido... Sé que nos veremos mañana... ¿Por qué demonios se lo envié? ¿Que esperaba? ¡Maldición, no ahora! Entiendo. Detención. Mañana...”_

Dejó caer la piedra rápidamente, dándose cuenta nerviosamente de los pensamientos caóticos y sin sentido que había enviado. ¡Qué lástima! Se hizo el tonto de sí mismo ¡Joder!, ¿qué pensará Snape de él ahora?

Harry sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca; se había mordido los labios dolorosamente. Miró la piedra y su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo como loco cuando vio la luz verde. Lo levantó con dedos temblorosos, se lo llevó a los ojos y cuando leyó el mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron con absoluta incredulidad y comenzaron a brillar tanto como la piedra que sostenía en la mano. Sintió el calor tocar su corazón, abrazándolo y tranquilizándolo, alejando el anhelo y la tristeza. Una sonrisa cariñosa se formó en sus labios. Levantó la cabeza y miró sin ver el fuego que de repente parecía tan frío en comparación con el calor que lo incineraba desde adentro.

Suspiró profundamente, se tumbó cómodamente, levantó las rodillas debajo de la barbilla y presionó la mejilla contra la superficie aún caliente de la gema verde. Las llamas se reflejan en su superficie lisa, rebotando en las palabras mientras se derretían lentamente:

_“Shhh... Está bien, Potter, te cuidaré mañana.”_

"El secreto está en la narración" by Dashboard Confessional.


	25. El Castigo

_“Quiero que me_ desees.  
_Quiero lo que veo en tus ojos._  
Así que dame algo de lo qué tener miedo,  
no me des algo para satisfacer”

-¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Sospechar que yo... y Hermione...? ¡Eso era enfermo! ¿Cómo podría eso entrar en su cabeza? - Harry pensó, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. - ¡Y ahora llego tarde! ¡Genial!

Debería haber estado en detención con Snape hace diez minutos, pero en cambio, había estado escuchando las especulaciones sospechosas de Ron sobre por qué él y Hermione se habían estado comportando de manera tan extraña recientemente. Weasley le había lanzado un montón de acusaciones furiosas, sin pensar una vez que todo podría ser un gran malentendido. Harry aún podía escuchar su voz acusatoria en su mente:

-Entonces, ¿por qué has estado actuando tan extraño desde ayer por la mañana? ¿Por qué se puso tan roja cuando se inclinó hacia ti? ¿Por qué ahora te está evitando? ¿¡Y por qué se sonroja cuando la miras!? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? Dime la verdad ¿Cómo pudiste? Soy tu amigo...

Por fin Harry había perdido la paciencia y le gritó:

-¡Eres un idiota!

Cualquiera perdería el control, si no se les diera la oportunidad de decir algo en defensa. Ron simplemente no podía aceptar que las cosas pudieran ser muy diferentes de lo que estaba imaginando. Finalmente, Harry no pudo soportarlo más y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ahora estaba tan enojado que quería aplastar algo.

Sin molestarse en tocar, Harry entró en la oficina de Snape, y sin decir una palabra se acercó a una silla, se sentó y enfocó su temblorosa mirada enojada en el fuego. Severus ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de dejar el libro que estaba leyendo. Sin embargo, levantó una ceja como para decir algo sarcástico sobre la tardanza de Harry. Sin embargo, ver su rostro feroz aparentemente había cambiado de opinión.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? - preguntó, mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa.

-Nada - gruñó Harry. - Me siento genial.

-Tan genial, que un poco más de eso, y harás agujeros en mis muebles - resopló el hombre.

Harry miró sus puños apretados, que se agarraban fuertemente de los reposabrazos, y rápidamente se los quitó, atrapándolos entre sus rodillas.

-Es solo que... a veces, algunas personas se comportan como si se les hubiera salido el cerebro, por las orejas - él estalló.

-En mi opinión, eso sucede mucho más a menudo que ‘a veces’ - respondió Snape con calma. Harry lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tuve una discusión con Ron y Hermione - escupió. - Y todo por ‘nuestra _conversación_’ durante la clase de ayer. Hermione notó que estaba haciendo algo debajo del escritorio, así que miró hacia abajo y vio... ya sabes qué. Y ahora cree que soy un completo pervertido, que públicamente se masturba. Ahora me está evitando todo el tiempo, como si esperara que me masturbara a cada paso. Y Ron... se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y comenzó a pensar, Merlín sabe qué… Cree que estamos juntos románticamente o algo así. ¡Simplemente, es jodidamente maravilloso! - terminó, golpeando el reposabrazos.

Harry vio a Severus cubrirse la boca con la mano. Podía jurar que lo hizo en un intento de ocultar la sonrisa que seguramente había aparecido en su rostro. ¡Esto no era algo de lo que reírse!

-Bueno... - dijo el hombre después de un momento, - para la señorita Granger debe haber sido un espectáculo realmente impactante. Dudo que ni ella ni Weasley tengan idea de tales cosas. - Harry sintió que le temblaban los labios. ¡No, debería estar enojado! ¡No podía reír! - Solo porque nunca lo había experimentado antes, cree que quien sea que lo haga debe ser un pervertido. Este es un ejemplo típico de hipocresía pretenciosa. Si causa peleas, deberías buscar amigos más tolerantes, Potter.

Harry asintió, sonriendo agradecido. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Una pequeña parte de su mente notó que la forma en que la boca de Snape pronunciaba la palabra ‘polla’ era tan... sexy.

-Tienes razón, esta no es una razón para pelear. Mañana hablaré con ellos y probablemente nos arreglaremos - dijo en voz baja.

-Y ahora - continuó Snape, - si ya terminaste de hablar de tus amigos, ¿tal vez puedas pasar finalmente a lo que has venido a buscar?

Harry no pudo detener el fuerte apretamiento de su estómago. Severus siempre iba al grano rápidamente...

-¿Dónde lo vamos a hacer hoy? - preguntó, sonriendo lascivamente.

El hombre lo miró con expresión inescrutable en su rostro, luego levantó una ceja y curvó los labios en una sonrisa burlona, mientras explicaba:

-Me refería a tu castigo por haberte atrevido a oponerte a mí, en clase. Escribe trescientas veces: 'No interferiré en los asuntos de otras personas y hablaré respetuosamente con mi profesor'. ¿O pensaste que simplemente me olvidaría de eso, Potter? - Los ojos negros se entrecerraron cuando Snape se inclinó hacia delante. - Además, durante el fin de semana, limpiarás todos los baños de la escuela.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

¿Qué? Pero... tenían que... Severus había dicho...

-P-pero... - comenzó, pero el hombre lo interrumpió:

-¿Te opones a mí otra vez?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo la helada ola de decepción cubriendo su cuerpo con piel de gallina.

_“Yo me ocuparé de ti...”_

Estas palabras habían estado resonando en su cabeza desde ayer, lo habían hecho esperar con ansias esta reunión, pero de repente todo se convirtió en un recuerdo distante y desvanecido.

Severus agitó su varita y un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma aterrizaron frente a Harry.

-Pero antes de que comiences... - Snape se levantó, sacó otro pergamino, y la pluma que Harry le había regalado para su cumpleaños, de un cajón, se acercó al Gryffindor y arrojó los artículos sobre la mesa. Severus luego regresó a su silla y gruñó:

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Potter?

Harry miró el pergamino y abrió mucho los ojos. En varios lugares, las notas escritas en él, eran completamente ilegibles porque en todas partes aparecía una palabra: "Harry". Por un momento miró el pergamino, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

-También te extrañé, Severus - respondió, sonriendo ampliamente.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-¿Es uno de tus estúpidos chistes, Potter?

-No, solo pensé que quizás deberías acostumbrarte a mi nombre, así que compré una pluma mágica que modifiqué de tal manera, que escribiría mi nombre cada vez que pensabas en mí. Es bueno saber que lo hiciste, Severus.

Snape cerró los ojos como si tratara de controlarse y no maldecir a Harry. Después de un momento, lo miró y dijo fríamente:

-La próxima vez, piensa detenidamente antes de pensar en alguna otra idea de darme un regalo tan estúpido. ¡Nunca he recibido nada tan inútil!

La cara de Harry de repente se puso triste. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar el ardor desagradable en su corazón.

-Solo quería darte una sorpresa - murmuró. - No sabía que te enojaría. Solo quería... - se detuvo abruptamente y rápidamente se levantó de su silla. – Olvídalo - dijo suavemente y tomó la pluma, pero Snape no lo dejó y la agarró primero.

-Vuelve a tu asiento - gruñó.

Harry, sorprendido, se recostó en su silla y observó cómo Severus ponía la pluma en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Quería decir algo, pero pensó que cualquier comentario terminaría con un brote mayor de malicia por parte de Severus, por lo que se contuvo. Él solo sonrió levemente y rápidamente inclinó la cabeza para ocultarlo.

-¿Tienes más sorpresas en la tienda, Potter? - Exigió Snape.

-Bueno... - Harry se lamió los labios y sonrió con picardía. - Tal vez - dijo misteriosamente. - Sabes, soy bastante bueno con ellos. Recuerdo que un verano le di uno a mi primo Dudley. Estaba a dieta, y por las noches siempre se metía en la nevera. Entonces, le pedí a Ron que me enviara algunos dulces. de Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, y cuando Dudley se arrastró de nuevo a la cocina, había una pequeña sorpresa esperándolo - Harry sonrió vengativo. - Toda su cara estaba cubierta de sarpullido, y corrió hacia el comedor gritando como un loco. Me encerraron en el armario durante una semana después de eso. Pensaron que me importaría... - momento, perdido en los recuerdos. - Pero encontré lo bueno en toda esa situación. Al menos no tuve que ver su cara fea hasta el final del verano. Y cuando me liberaron, Dudley estuvo muy decepcionado de verme de buen humor. Apuesto todos mis galeones que probablemente esperaba verme asustado y arrepentido. Pero solo me quedé allí y me reí de él - se rio entre dientes por el recuerdo de su primo, corriendo por la casa gritando que Harry se había vuelto loco.

Severus lo miró sin decir una palabra.

-Fascinante - dijo finalmente con sarcasmo. - ¿Quién hubiera pensado que al niño que vivió le gusta atormentar a su inocente primo?

-Dudley ciertamente no es inocente. A él y a sus estúpidos amigos les encantaba atormentar a los demás. Y si alguna vez me acercaba a él, inmediatamente vuela para quejarse con sus padres. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé encerrado en un armario, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo - dijo Harry casualmente.

El hombre lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué te encerraban?

-Siempre creí que lo hacían para que pudieran fingir que no existo - dijo con una sonrisa pálida en los labios, que, sin embargo, no llegó a sus ojos.

Una arruga apareció entre las cejas de Severus, y sus ojos se estrecharon. Un silencio embarazoso flotaba en el aire. Harry deseó no haber hablado. Quería hacer algo para detener el molesto silencio. Abrió la boca, pero Snape se lo impidió. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Si has terminado de contarme sobre las notables vicisitudes de tu vida, ponte a trabajar.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Pensé que tal vez estarías un poco curioso... ya sabes... sobre quién soy. ¿No quieres saber algo sobre mí? Realmente me gustaría saber cómo eras cuando eras joven. Lo que te gustaba hacer, cuando eras estudiante.

Severus lo miró.

-Era malvado, me gustaba acosar a otros estudiantes, estudié muy bien. ¿Todavía tienes preguntas, Potter?

Harry suspiro. Si Snape no quisiera revelar nada sobre sí mismo, tal vez escucharía lo que Harry tenía que decir. Después de todo, como había definido Luna, eran una pareja... Necesitaban conocerse mejor. Ignorando la mirada impaciente del hombre, miró al fuego y dijo:

-Me gusta jugar ajedrez o explotar Snap. Me encanta la cerveza de mantequilla. Mucho más que... - trató de recordar el nombre del alcohol que Snape le había dado recientemente, -... que el Martini. Podrías preparar cerveza de mantequilla para mí, y mejor si es con canela. Me di cuenta de que prefieres algo un poco... más fuerte, ¿verdad? Por ejemplo, esas cosas de color ámbar...

-Whisky - sugirió Severus, como si ya no pudiera escuchar la estúpida charla de Gryffindor. - Se llama whisky.

-¿En serio? Tengo que probarlo alguna vez. Me gustaría saber a qué sabe.

-¡Absolutamente no! Tienes demasiada cabeza para eso. Además, dudo que te guste el sabor.

-¿Y qué hay de esas cosas verdes?

Severus frunció el ceño, como si se estuviera preguntando qué "cosas verdes" quería decir Harry.

-¿Ajenjo?

-Ese es un nombre bonito - sonrió Harry. - Apuesto a que sabe bien.

-El ajenjo es una mezcla de varias hierbas, incluido el ajenjo fuertemente alucinógeno. Dudo que puedas beber incluso un sorbo.

-¡Pero tú lo bebes! - Harry exclamó indignado. - Entonces no puede ser tan malo.

-No lo bebo. Es solo que... Además, ¿por qué debería explicarte, Potter? No dejaré que lo toques.

-¿Me dejarás tocar... algo más? - Preguntó Harry, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco, pero Harry no pudo evitar notar la leve sonrisa que trató de ocultar.

-¿Qué más? - pensó en voz alta. - Oh, me gusta jugar Quidditch. Es una pena que no hayas estado en muchos partidos recientemente. Por cierto, nunca te he visto volar en una escoba...

-Y no lo harás nunca - murmuró Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron cuando habló, mirando al fuego, pero sin verlo. Se estaba imaginando que estaba en el campo, con el viento azotando su rostro, y en su mano sostenía una pequeña bola dorada. - Pero ya sabes... todo eso es nada, comparado con lo que siento... cuando estoy contigo - finalizó. No sabía por qué lo dijo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era como si las palabras salieran de su boca contra su voluntad. - Y a veces, cuando no nos vemos en determinado tiempo, siento como si me quitaran la Snitch y corro... pero no puedo atraparla. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, te extraño mucho entonces… - tartamudeó, dándose cuenta de que había comenzado a balbucear. Este no era un tema seguro. Tenía que encontrar algo más neutral. Se aclaró la garganta y, incapaz de obligarse a mirar a Severus, continuó: - Probablemente sientas lo mismo cuando terminas una poción muy difícil, ¿verdad? Cuando, después de mucho esfuerzo, finalmente logras hacerla... también sientes alegría explotando por dentro... ¿no? - completó en voz baja, y solo entonces miró al hombre.

-Es una satisfacción, más que una alegría - respondió Severus. -Porque hacer una poción no es una persecución. Cada movimiento, cada gota cuenta. Lo más importante es: enfocarse, ser preciso y esperar hasta el momento correcto. Me recuerda más a... cazar. Todo tiene ocurrir en el momento correcto y en la proporción adecuada, porque sabes que cualquier movimiento incorrecto podría terminar en desastre. Es un proceso muy largo, un arte que requiere una paciencia extraordinaria. Volar en una escoba detrás de una pelota dorada, no requiere nada aparte de la agilidad.

-Eso no es cierto - Harry estaba indignado. - También se necesita una paciencia extraordinaria. Además, eso no es lo que más importa aquí. Lo más importante es la sensación que viene cuando termina. Es imposible que no sientas alegría cuando finalmente logras preparar una poción correctamente después de varios meses de arduo trabajo, donde cada error podría terminar muy mal...

Severus lo miró por un buen rato antes de responder:

-Todo depende del tipo y el propósito de la poción. Cuando termino de preparar otra poción curativa para Pomfrey, es difícil sentir otra cosa que una tediosa satisfacción.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo se necesita para hacer las pociones más difíciles?

-Mucho tiempo, Potter. Estoy seguro de que lograrías atrapar tu bola de oro miles de veces.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Más largo que la poción multijugos?

-Mucho más largo.

Harry lo pensó por un momento. Recordó la poción que había visto en el laboratorio secreto de Snape y se preguntó si era una de esas...

-Y... - tartamudeó. - ¿Estás preparando una poción difícil justo ahora?

La expresión de Severus cambió. De repente, un brillo ferviente apareció en su rostro.

-Sí - dijo en voz baja.

Harry sintió frío. Sintió como si un viento frío soplara por la habitación y, sin embargo, eso era imposible. Estaba sorprendido por la reacción que su pregunta había provocado.

-Y... ¿cuánto tiempo vas a prepararla?

El brillo en los ojos de Severus se atenuó por un momento, y una sombra cruzó su rostro. Volvió la cabeza hacia la chimenea y pareció pensar en la respuesta. Finalmente, después de unos momentos de tenso silencio, respondió:

-Mientras tenga que hacerlo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Fue una respuesta extraña... Quería preguntar algo más, pero podía ver por el rostro del Maestro de Pociones que este tema había llegado a su fin. De repente se hizo incómodamente frío. No sabía de dónde había salido esta impresión, pero realmente no quería seguir sintiéndose así. Respiró profundamente e intentó recobrar la sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, y buscó frenéticamente algo más neutral y seguro.

-Aparte de mí, ¿a veces hablas con alguien más? Ya sabes, sobre cosas triviales, como tu bienestar o lo que te pasó en un día determinado, o sobre qué idiotas son los de primer año y quién los aceptó en la escuela?

Severus le dirigió una mirada larga e inescrutable.

-No me gusta nadie, Potter. A nadie le gusto tampoco, así que ¿a quién y sobre qué hablaría? Además, creo que no son solo los de primer año los idiotas en esta escuela.

-Me gustas - dijo Harry rápidamente. - Entonces, puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa - sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¿Incluso del uso de leucocitos de la sangre de Erumpents en la producción de pociones de desintoxicación experimentales?

Los labios de Harry ya habían reaccionado espontáneamente e iban a formular la pregunta "¿qué?", Pero en el último momento se las arregló para detenerse y dijo:

-Claro. Tan pronto como me des tiempo para leer varios libros sobre leucocitos, sangre y pociones de desintoxicación de Erumpents - perdió la batalla con la boca, que se convirtió en una sonrisa.

Severus levantó las cejas ligeramente. Parecía querer decir algo, pero cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces volviendo al tema... - Harry dijo de repente. - A menudo hablo con Ron. Hermione no puede hablar de otra cosa que no sean lecciones. Pero Ron es genial, a pesar de todo. Recientemente me dijo que había visto a Milicent Bulstrode y Cormac McLaggen entrar al invernadero del Proffesor Sprout, y después algún tiempo se habían quedado sin gritar, tratando de arrancarse las hojas de Lapient. Ambos estaban medio vestidos. Al parecer, habían decidido unirse a nuestras Casas en un amistoso... abrazo - se rió entre dientes y miró a Snape, quien parecía que no estaba divertido.   
Se parecía bastante a alguien que acababa de recordar los nombres y ahora estaba ideando un castigo doloroso. - Entonces, está Luna. Ella es realmente genial cuando la conoces mejor. Oh... y de hecho... no era mi novia. Solo fingíamos para que todos me dejaran en paz. Espero que no te importe... - La cara de Snape era como una máscara de piedra, si la piedra podía irradiar un aburrimiento burlón. - Y a veces hablo con Ginny. También es genial. Solo un poco... - se detuvo de repente, notando los ojos oscuros con los que Severus lo atravesó. Brillaban con una sugerencia muy peligrosa de que si Harry no se callaba, entonces algo muy malo le pasaría. Mordió su lengua, dándose cuenta de a quién y de qué estaba hablando, y rápidamente cambió de tema. - Y sobre estudiar... mi materia favorita fue una vez DADA, y siempre espero ansiosamente Historia de la Magia, porque era muy buen cambio Binns puede calmarse para dormir toda la clase. Pero ahora... "sonrió"... ahora mi tema favorito es Pociones.

Los ojos de Snape se iluminaron con diversión.

-¿De Verdad? - preguntó el hombre, y las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron ligeramente.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y continuó:

-Sí. ¿Y sabes qué? No sé cómo no pude verlo antes. Todos esos ingredientes que pasan por mis manos... los toco, acaricio con los dedos, aplasto, aprieto o exprimo el jugo de ellos... - vio a Snape morderse el labio. - Realmente es muy interesante. Luego está el caldero que debes vigilar para que no llegue al punto de ebullición y explote... - Severus desabrochó el botón de su cuello y Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba sorprendido de poder hablar sobre ello de una manera tan ambigua. - Pero eso no es todo. También está el Maestro de Pociones que nos enseña, y aunque casi todos los estudiantes le tienen miedo, creo que es excelente en su campo - Harry sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

El hombre abrió la boca sorprendido, pero pronto dominó su expresión y se reclinó en su silla. Su intensa mirada ardió en Harry. El joven se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado, e intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema, pero de repente escuchó la suave voz de Snape:

-¿Cuánto te gusta tu Maestro de Pociones, Potter? - preguntó, con esa maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de creer que Severus acababa de preguntarle eso y que parecía querer continuar con su pequeño juego. ¿Cómo debería responder? ¿Cuánto le gustaba? Eso no lo podía describir...

Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. Buscó frenéticamente una respuesta apropiada, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Y lo peor de todo, era que Snape realmente parecía estar interesado en lo que diría. Harry miró hacia abajo y se miró las rodillas. Se imaginó que Snape no estaba allí. Que había alguien más sentado frente a él. Luna, por ejemplo. Si ella le hubiera hecho esta pregunta. ¿Qué diría él?

Llegó a lo más profundo de sí mismo, recordando cada lección de Pociones, y todos los sentimientos que parecían arder en muchos colores diferentes, entrelazándose entre sí. Permitió que su mente se desviara a través de cada recuerdo y su corazón tomó el control de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. Vio el aula de pociones. Y lo vio... a _él._

Se las arregló para transmitir lo que sentía –Mucho - terminó en voz baja, como si estas simples palabras pudieran abarcar todas sus emociones.

Se atrevió a mirar a Severus y casi se ahoga. El hombre permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo con una mirada de asombro en su rostro y esa increíble... calidez en sus ojos. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y su corazón dio un salto. Lo que vio en esos ojos negros fue casi como... ternura. Las características afiladas se suavizaron. En los labios normalmente apretados pudo ver... una sonrisa. Sin burla. Una verdadera sonrisa. Ligera y cálida, una, que de repente hizo que todo se viera tan... increíblemente hermoso.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, como si tratara de convencerse de que lo que vio no era una ilusión.

-Entonces debes tener mucho cuidado, Potter - dijo finalmente Severus. - Si estás tan interesado en tu maestro, finalmente puedes... fallar.

Harry se sonrojo.

-Me arriesgaré - dijo en voz baja, mirando directamente a los ojos de Severus. Parecía que, por una fracción de segundo, todo se detuvo. Harry no sabía cuál de ellos apartó la vista primero. Solo sabía que su boca había vuelto a tomar el control y había comenzado a hablar en contra de su voluntad, como si quisiera llenar el silencio y deshacerse de esta extraña tensión a toda costa.

-De todos modos, podría reprobar cualquier materia. No soy tan bueno como Hermione. No absorbo el conocimiento tan rápido y tengo problemas de concentración, pero cuando realmente quiero algo, puedo hacerlo. Como mi último artículo en Pociones, trabajé muy duro y pasé mucho tiempo en ello. Pero, por supuesto, tuve que cometer un error y arruinar todo. No hay nada que pueda hacer bien - suspiró. - Tal vez la próxima vez... - se detuvo, cuando vio a Snape levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia el estante. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y lo colocó sobre la mesa, luego se recostó en su silla. Harry miró el pergamino y abrió mucho los ojos. Ante él yacía... su ensayo. Un ensayo que ya debería estar pudriéndose en el fondo de la pila. Todos los pliegues se habían suavizado, y en la parte inferior había un visible 'Calificación: Excede las expectativas'.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. Miró a Snape con incredulidad. La cara del hombre estaba tan tranquila como siempre.

-Así que lo revisaste... - una sonrisa alegre apareció en sus labios. - Oh, Severus... ¿Realmente crees que es tan bueno? Realmente lo intenté.

Snape frunció el ceño, claramente molesto.

-Si esa estúpida sonrisa no desaparece inmediatamente de tu rostro, podemos restaurar rápidamente tu evaluación anterior, Potter.

Harry rápidamente ocultó una sonrisa, pero no pudo sofocar la llama de la alegría bailando en su estómago. De repente, se levantó de su silla, rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló frente a Severus. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre y presionó su rostro contra su pecho.

-Gracias - dijo en voz baja, sonriendo para sí mismo. Escuchó la extraña respiración superficial del hombre y su corazón latir, y sintió la frialdad de su cuerpo. Extrañaba todo esto, tanto... Su túnica olía a hierbas amargas. Probablemente acababa de preparar una poción. Pero esto no era nada nuevo, siempre elaboraba pociones... Harry se apretó más fuerte contra él, acurrucando su rostro en la tela negra y áspera. La oscuridad lo envolvió. Tranquilo y agradable. Y, a pesar de todo, se sentía, cálido.

Durante un tiempo hubo silencio, pero después de un rato, la suave y cálida respiración y los latidos del corazón fueron penetrados por la voz fría de Severus:

-Te di trabajo para hacer, Potter. ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

Harry murmuró desconsolado, levantó la cara sonrojada y miró directamente a los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sabes que... que tengo una pareja? Eso significa que no podremos follar por un tiempo. Porque no voy a poder sentarme en una escoba... - la petición no expresada colgó en el aire.

Severus levantó una ceja.

-En ese caso, tendré que cancelar sus detenciones por algún tiempo, Sr. Potter.

¡Maldición!

-Muy gracioso - murmuró. - Siempre podemos hablar entre nosotros.

Snape lo miró burlonamente, pero Harry lo ignoró.

-¿Vendrás al partido a verme? - preguntó esperanzado.

-Estaré extremadamente ocupado en ese momento.

-Lástima - gruñó Harry, cada vez más molesto. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea. - O tal vez sea lo mejor, porque si vinieras, no podría concentrarme en atrapar la Snitch, y probablemente perderíamos.

Snape lo miró pensativo.

-Entonces tal vez lo pensaré.

Harry ocultó una sonrisa, presionando nuevamente su rostro contra la túnica áspera.

-¿Puedes regresar a tu asiento, Potter, y finalmente lidiar con lo que tienes que hacer? - Harry escuchó la voz ronca sobre su cabeza e hizo una mueca. Por supuesto que quería estar cerca de él y abrazarlo, y no sentarse y reescribir la misma oración trescientas veces. Solo un poco más. Sin embargo, se levantó de las rodillas y se enderezó. Por un momento se puso de pie y solo miró al hombre, pero luego algo tomó el control de él y le dijo que se inclinara hacia adelante, que abrazara el cuello de Snape y lo besara suavemente en la mejilla.

Inhaló el olor habitual de hierbas y almizcle profundamente en sus pulmones, suspiró y se alejó. No miró la cara del hombre cuando se volvió para volver a su asiento, pero podía sentir la intensa mirada del hombre que lo seguía.

Cogió la pluma y miró el pergamino que tenía delante. No podía escribir ni una sola palabra. Sus pensamientos aún rondaban alrededor de Severus. Levantó la cabeza y vio que el hombre ahora sostenía un libro. Harry forzó la vista para leer el título:

_“Uso de la magia oscura en...”_

Snape inclinó un poco el libro y Harry no tuvo tiempo de leer el resto. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Recordó los títulos de la Sección restringida, y que cada uno de ellos resultó ser completamente inútil. Pero Severus... Sabría lo que valía la pena leer. Tal vez incluso podría ayudarlo... Harry tenía tantas preguntas. ¿A quién debería ir? ¿Tonks? Ella inmediatamente preguntaba por qué Harry estaba interesado en las Artes Oscuras. Sabía que Snape ya había declinado, pero si podía dirigir hábilmente la conversación... podría aprender algo que lo ayudaría.

-¿Es un libro sobre Magia Oscura? - preguntó, interrumpiendo el silencio que prevalecía en la habitación. Severus levantó la vista.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste, Potter? - él resopló. Harry sabía que estaba probando severamente la paciencia de Severus, ¡pero necesitaba aprender algo!

-Moody nos contó en el cuarto año acerca de Maldiciones Imperdonables. Dijo que para lanzarlas, tienes que quererlo realmente. Y que ninguno de nosotros podría hacerlo. ¿Es cierto solo es para las maldiciones imperdonables, o es lo mismo para todas las maldiciones, incluso las más simples?

Harry vio el interés en el rostro del hombre, como si hubiera tocado un tema que merecía su atención. Severus lo miró pensativo por un momento, luego dejó su libro, cruzó las manos y dijo:

-La magia oscura se rige por las mismas reglas que cualquier otro tipo de magia. Para lanzar cualquier hechizo, incluso tan simple como _Lumos_, debes desearlo y enfocar tus pensamientos. En este aspecto, no difieren - Harry notó que mientras Severus hablaba, su rostro había cambiado. Parecía estar completamente absorto en lo que estaba diciendo. - Las maldiciones suelen ser extremadamente difíciles y complejas y, por lo tanto, requieren mucha más atención. Así como, por ejemplo, el encantamiento Patronus. Para realizarlo, debes desearlo fuertemente. La única diferencia, es la naturaleza del hechizo. Cuando usas una maldición destinada a lastimar a alguien, tienes que hacerte una pregunta fundamental: ¿realmente quieres lastimar a alguien? Si no puedes hacerlo, nunca podrá lanzarlo correctamente. Por lo tanto, no se trata de ningún requisito específico, solo de tu alma. Si _quieres_ dañar a alguien.

-Entonces es verdad… - Harry parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, - ¿Para lanzar una maldición, tu alma tiene que estar llena de maldad?

Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

Harry se sonrojó.

-Yo... lo leí en alguna parte.

Por un momento, el hombre lo examinó con una mirada atenta.

-Dado que no puede evitar robar libros de la Sección restringida...

-¡No estaba _robando_! - Harry se aferró a la palabra.

-... intenta al menos tomar aquellos que tienen valor científico, y no tonterías escritas por practicantes de magia negra que vivieron hace cientos de años y no podían distinguir su propio reflejo en el espejo de sus enemigos. Hay muchos libros bastante buenos escritos sobre ‘Dark Magic’.

-¿Por ejemplo? - Harry preguntó rápidamente.

Severus lo miró burlonamente.

-¿Tratando de ser tortuoso, Potter?

Harry se mordió el labio. No tenía sentido tratar de acercarse a Severus.

-Bueno, ¿cómo sé qué libros son buenos? _Nadie_ me lo ha dicho - dijo el Gryffindor con firmeza, con un claro enfoque en la primera palabra.

-Eso se debe a que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras’, es enseñado por una ignorante torpe de cabello rosado, que es un Auror, tanto como McGonagall es un Veela. Y en el aula, en lugar de estudiar magia oscura real, solo aprendes a defenderte de Gryndilows o Manticors.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Harry exclamó indignado. - Tonks es mil veces mejor que Umbridge. Tal vez no sea tan buena como Moody o Lupin, pero creo que es una gran maestra. Recientemente nos contó sobre la maldición más peligrosa que usa Voldemort que no está incluida en la lista de Maldiciones Imperdonables. También hemos aprendido muchos hechizos defensivos.

Severus resopló suavemente, se reclinó en su silla y entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-¿Hechizos defensivos? No me hagas reír, Potter. En lugar de prepararte para la guerra, solo estás aprendiendo cómo repeler un ataque y esconderte a espaldas de los demás. No derrotarás al Señor Oscuro lanzando un _Expelliarmus_ u escondiéndote detrás de un _Protego_. Deberían haber incluido la enseñanza de maldiciones que pueden hacer mucho más que aturdir a tu enemigo por un período de corto tiempo, en el plan de estudios hace mucho tiempo. Pero, por supuesto, Dumbledore preferiría sofocarse en su barba que verter 'veneno en almas inocentes', y es por eso que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra el Señor Oscuro y su ejército.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no quieres enseñarme? Si crees que deberíamos poder lanzar una maldición, ¿por qué no puedes entrenar a los estudiantes que quieran? - Preguntó Harry, lanzando una mirada dura al hombre.

-Porque tu amado Director no lo permitirá, Potter.

-Él tampoco te permite joder a los estudiantes, y lo haces - dijo Harry antes de que pudiera morderse la lengua. Los ojos de Snape brillaron peligrosamente.

-Cuida tu lengua, Potter - espetó enojado. Harry respiró hondo, tratando de no prestar atención a los ojos del hombre que le brillaban peligrosamente, y continuó, pero mucho más tranquilo:

-Podemos hacerlo en secreto. El año pasado, junto con varios estudiantes, creamos el ‘Ejército de Dumbledore’. Practicamos en la Sala de los Menesteres y... - se interrumpió, al ver una mirada burlona que Snape le estaba martillando. - ¿Qué? - preguntó.

-Eso es algo nuevo. El Niño que Vivió está dispuesto a tener un secreto de su amado Director, y contaminar su pequeña alma inocente con las Artes Oscuras, incluso si puede resultar en la expulsión de la escuela y ser enviado a Azkaban.

-Desde que me has puesto las manos encima, no soy tan inocente... ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - dijo Harry, mirando a los ojos de Severus. Snape frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Observó a Harry como si lo estuviera evaluando. El niño quería escapar de su mirada, pero no lo hizo, aunque se necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad para tolerarlo. Después de varios minutos de tenso silencio, Severus se recostó en su silla y dirigió su mirada hacia el fuego y dijo en voz baja:

-Voy a pensar en ello.

No era una promesa, solo una posibilidad, pero Harry aún tenía la impresión de que había conquistado una montaña. Apenas podía evitar que una sonrisa alegre apareciera en sus labios. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-De todos modos, mi alma no es tan inocente. El año pasado lancé el Cruciatus a Bellatrix. Quiero decir, tal vez no salió... como debería haberlo hecho. Pero estaba muy cerca. Dudé. Lo quería, pero algo me detuvo.

Severus lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Y crees que podrías hacerlo ahora? - preguntó burlonamente.

Harry se mordió el labio.

-Ya no soy la misma persona que era hace años - dijo en voz baja, luego miró al hombre. - Me has cambiado. - Severus resopló y volvió a mirar al fuego. - Sé que ahora tendría éxito. Después de todo, dijiste que solo necesitas realmente... lastimar a alguien - se miró las manos. Por un momento pensó que veía rastros de sangre en ellos, pero sabía que era solo una ilusión. - Y sí quiero. - Sintió los ojos de Severus sobre él, pero no levantó la cabeza. Apretó los puños y rápidamente envió las imágenes que intentaban entrar en su mente, y un pensamiento repentino lo golpeó. - ¿Sabes?... me pregunto… - levantó la vista otra vez y fijó sus ojos en el Maestro de Pociones que lo miraba atentamente. - Cuando estás con Voldemort, y cuando él te dice que hagas todas estas... cosas... quiero decir, lanzar varias maldiciones... Dijiste que para lanzarlas, tienes que querer realmente. Entonces, ¿cómo...? - Se detuvo, viendo un repentino destello en los ojos del hombre.

No fue un resplandor agradable. Le recordaba a una luz fría. Con un toque de verde.

La comprensión atravesó a Harry.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una oscura sonrisa.

-¿Estás sorprendido, Potter?

Harry contuvo el aliento, sintiendo su cara sonrojarse. Se le cayó el estómago. Ante sus ojos apareció una imagen de Severus, de pie en un círculo, rodeado de figuras altas y oscuras, sus rostros escondidos detrás de máscaras que brillaban como porcelana blanca. Severus lanzando el Cruciatus una y otra vez sobre cuerpos borrosos que se retorcían en el suelo. Su mano sostenía firmemente su varita, sus ojos, escondidos detrás de su máscara, eran insensibles, sin compasión ni remordimiento. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de alejar la imagen, sintiendo que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Miró incrédulo al hombre sentado frente a él y sacudió la cabeza.

-Es imposible.

-¿Por qué? - Severus preguntó, burlonamente.

-Esto... ¿Significa esto que... te gusta eso? Dijiste que realmente debes desearlo. ¿Realmente...? - se detuvo cuando Snape se inclinó hacia él y entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo que me gusta, lo que tengo que hacer y lo que quiero, son cosas completamente diferentes, Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de entender.

-Pero ¿tú...?

-La mente humana es realmente una herramienta muy interesante. Puedes usarla bien, si sabes dónde está la cerradura correcta y cómo abrirla. Cuando lo haces, puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Puedes obligar a tu mente a hacer cosas que, en teoría, nunca deberías poder hacer. Por ejemplo, matar a un hombre. O apegarte a él emocionalmente. U odiarlo. _Eso_ es control. Algo que nunca has podido dominar, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos. No puedes cerrar tu mente ni por un momento. Otros pueden leerla como si fuera un libro abierto. Lo hago casi todo el tiempo.

Harry recordó cuánto le habían costado las lecciones de Oclumancia con Snape el año pasado. Recordaba el sabor de la amargura cuando, a pesar de muchos intentos, no pudo resistir a Severus, quien sin ningún remordimiento había penetrado en su mente.

Un pensamiento repentino e incontrolable pasó por la cabeza de Harry:

Bueno, en realidad poco ha cambiado. Excepto que ahora penetra fácilmente algo más...

-Entonces, en cada situación siempre puedes, ¿controlarte? - preguntó, mirando a Severus con incredulidad y profunda admiración. - Eso es realmente… increíble - murmuró.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse por lo que vio en los grandes ojos de Harry. Probablemente había esperado ver algo, desde el miedo hasta el disgusto, pero ciertamente no... una especie de admiración.

Harry estaba realmente impresionado. No podía imaginar tal vida. Siempre en control, siempre teniendo que estar concentrado... incapaz de darse el lujo de respirar. No podía concentrarse en clase, y mucho menos... Espera un momento... Algo no encajaba... Severus no podía controlarse cuando...

-Espera - dijo, cuando el hombre se echó hacia atrás y volvió a mirar al fuego, - no siempre puedes controlarte. La última vez explotaste de rabia durante la clase. Estabas furioso. Lo recuerdo. Y siempre... siempre cuando lo hacemos… normalmente no tienes el control...

Snape sonrió con su sonrisa más sarcástica.

-No has entendido nada de lo que te acabo de decir, Potter.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué no entendió? ¡Lo entendió perfectamente!

-Pero...

-Esta conversación ha sido una pérdida total de tiempo. ¡Y deberías haber estado haciendo lo que te dije que hicieras hace mucho tiempo! ¡Si crees que al hablar podrás evitar tu detención, has ido mucho más allá de los límites de la estupidez! - Gruñó Severus, recogiendo un libro. - ¡Así que ponte a trabajar si no quieres un castigo más doloroso! - Después de que terminó de hablar, miró su libro y comenzó a leer.

El estómago de Harry se hundió. Bajó los ojos y miró el pergamino que tenía delante. Sabía que la conversación había terminado y que no podría sacar otra palabra de Severus sin importar lo que hiciera.

Ni siquiera podía tocar la pluma. Su mente seguía un camino misterioso que conducía a lugares oscuros en su alma que deseaban ser liberados. Hmm... A decir verdad, realmente hubiera preferido recibir cualquier otro castigo que simplemente reescribir la misma frase aburrida. Extrañaba tanto a Severus y había dicho que lo '_cuidaría.'_ Entonces, ¿por qué no lo había hecho, por qué solo le había dicho que cumpliera su detención? ¡No estaba bien!

Los ojos de Harry vagaron hacia el hombre involuntariamente. Estaba sentado derecho en su silla, e incluso mientras leía un libro, daba la impresión de que era alguien que podía causar mucho dolor sin siquiera pestañear...

La idea hizo que el corazón de Harry se sacudiera. Tragó saliva, tratando de alejar estos pensamientos.

No, Severus le había dado trabajo que hacer, ¡y él debe hacerlo! No quería provocarlo. ¡Tenía que aguantar! Recordó lo que había pasado la última vez...

Perfectamente. Lo recordaba demasiado bien.

Harry volvió a mirar al hombre. Ideas extremadamente peligrosas latían en su mente, alimentadas por un recuerdo, con la cabeza metida en un sillón, mientras Snape...

Parpadeó varias veces, ahuyentando las imágenes que severamente... estimularían su cuerpo tenso.

¡Maldición!

Miró de nuevo. Las piernas de Severus no estaban cruzadas, solo estaban un poco separadas. Los ojos de Harry fueron involuntariamente hacia el bulto debajo del material negro de sus pantalones. Se lamió los labios, sintiendo una oleada de calor.

_“¿Y si...?”_

Sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. La parte oscura de su alma estaba gritando y luchando, tratando de liberarse para obtener lo que quería. Para obtener lo que había venido a buscar. Le susurró al oído:

_"¡Hazlo!_"

El obedeció.

Se llevó las manos a la camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla, apartándola; lentamente revelando su pálido pecho. Con dedos temblorosos, se aflojó la corbata y se la puso sobre la cabeza.

La cara de Snape estaba oculta detrás de su libro, pero Harry lo miró fijamente mientras desabrochaba silenciosamente los botones de sus pantalones. Separó las piernas y metió la mano en sus pantalones, sofocando un gemido cuando sus dedos rozaron su erección rígida. Se mordió el labio, y muy suavemente tiró de su miembro y lo puso contra su vientre, dejando que solo la cabeza asomara por el material.

Severus debería tocarlo. Eran _sus_ dedos fríos los que deberían apretarse a su alrededor...

Sintiendo una oleada de calor, Harry cerró brevemente los ojos y luego volvió la mirada hacia el hombre sentado enfrente. Sintió como si le ardieran los ojos. Puso su mano sobre su vientre y lentamente lo movió por su pecho, hasta su cuello.

Snape se movió. Harry contuvo el aliento.

-Potter, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme y comenzar a hacer...? - Severus había movido su libro a un lado y su voz se congeló de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron. Harry sintió como si estuviera clavado en su silla, e incluso si quisiera, no podría liberarse.

_"¡Vamos!_ \- Susurró la voz en su cabeza.

Se lamió los labios, entrecerró los ojos y miró directamente el fuego furioso dentro de los ojos negros. Severus estuvo a su lado en un instante.

El aliento de Harry se detuvo cuando vio la mirada ardiente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso cómodo. Su cuerpo vibraba con anticipación.

-No puedes contenerte, ¿verdad, Potter? - Snape susurró, mientras se inclinaba y ponía su mano en los pantalones de Harry. Una punzante frialdad atravesó su cuerpo, y gimió cuando la mano fría le agarró la polla y la apretó con fuerza. - Siempre tienes que ser desobediente, ¿verdad? Así que ahora, vas a ser castigado de la manera que te mereces.

Él apretó más fuerte. Harry gimió y sacudió sus caderas. Agarró la túnica del hombre y lo atrajo hacia sí, y con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabrochar los botones de Snape.

-Oh, no, Potter. No permitiré eso - gruñó Severus, agarrando las manos de Harry y alejándolas. Metió la rodilla entre los muslos del joven, presionándolo contra la silla y empujando su entrepierna.

Harry gimió y se golpeó la cabeza con el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Así que quieres jugar, verdad? ¿Quieres burlarte de mí, con tus juegos infantiles? ¡No conmigo, Potter! - el hombre siseó y tiró de su cabello.

Hubo una explosión de dolor. Pero fue maravilloso...

_“¡Sí. Así!”_

Harry se agachó y agarró la túnica áspera nuevamente, e intentó acercar el cuerpo frío.

-¿Te atreves a ignorar mis órdenes de nuevo? - Severus resopló, agarrando sus manos y empujándolas de lado con fuerza. - ¡Tendré que castigarte de una manera que rompa tu hábito de provocarme, de una vez por todas!

Otra explosión Pero esta vez, sin dolor.

Placer.

El cuerpo de Harry se arqueó. Sacudió la cabeza y acercó sus temblorosos labios al oído de Snape, y logró producir una palabra ronca:

-Fóllame...

Sintió que el cuerpo de Snape se tensaba, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo levantaron de su silla y lo arrojaron sobre la mesa. Escuchó el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo, junto con el libro que Severus había estado leyendo.

Inmediatamente, el hombre apareció a su lado y, con un solo empujón, lo golpeó sobre su estómago. Harry sintió su mejilla presionarse contra la superficie fría de la mesa, mientras que al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo estaba siendo perforado con magia caliente. Gritó cuando algo capturó sus manos y tiró de ellas a la espalda, inmovilizándolas. Algo más levantó sus caderas, y sus rodillas se fijaron en su lugar en la parte superior de la mesa. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Solo podía arrodillarse con las nalgas sobresaliendo y las manos atadas detrás de él.

Espera, ¿no iba a...?

Con una mano, el hombre presionó su cabeza contra la mesa dura, y con la otra, quitó los pantalones de Harry, en un movimiento rápido. Sintió a Severus empujar desde atrás.

-¿Qué haces...? - Harry comenzó, apenas girando la cabeza para respirar.

-¡Estoy cumpliendo tu pedido, Potter! - siseó el hombre, estirando su entrada con los dedos.

Espera, ¿iba a hacer esto sin...?

-¡Para! - Grito Harry. - ¡Déjame ir! No puedes...

Con un movimiento repentino, Severus ya estaba dentro de él. El grito de Harry atravesó el aire. Sintió como si hubiera explotado de dolor. Sin ningún lubricante, sin ninguna preparación... Snape se había presionado contra él, y sintió una túnica áspera contra sus nalgas desnudas. Harry se sacudió, pero su cabeza estaba presionada firmemente contra la mesa y Snape no lo dejaba moverse. Snape se detuvo tan repentinamente como había entrado en él, como si le estuviera dando tiempo a Harry para adaptarse, abrirse para él.

-Deja de pelear conmigo - susurró con severidad, retirándose y volviendo a entrar en un rápido empujón. - Entonces dejará de doler.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio, tratando de no gritar. Severus se detuvo de nuevo.

No fue agradable...

Snape salió y empujó de nuevo. Un grito escapó de su garganta.

-¡Para! - el joven gimió. - ¡Duele! ¡Severus! ¡Du...! - De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba mudo. Abrió la boca, pero no se escapó ningún sonido.

Sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión. ¡Un hechizo silenciador! Snape había lanzado un maldito hechizo silenciador sobre él, para que...

El hombre volvió a entrar y, como no podía gritar, Harry se golpeó la cabeza contra la superficie dura de la mesa. Podía sentir la mano de Snape en su cabello y las gotas de sudor que corrían por su piel caliente.

-¿Detenerme? - Snape jadeó, inclinándose sobre él. Echó la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás y susurró en voz baja y jadeante - Lo querías, Potter. Lo suplicabas. ¡Así que ahora lo conseguiste! - Snape se retiró y volvió a entrar en él. De repente, bruscamente. Profundamente. Si Harry pudiera gritar, le destrozaría la garganta. En cambio, solo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas. - Oh, sé que duele... ¡Debe doler! Querías jugar conmigo, ¡así que te mostraré cómo termina este juego!

Soltó la cabeza de Harry, que instantáneamente volvió a caer sobre la mesa.

No se suponía que fuera así... ¡No esto!

El cuerpo del Gryffindor se sacudió con el ritmo impuesto por Severus. Solo pudo gemir en silencio cuando la punta de la polla de Snape golpeó repetidamente su próstata, cada vez más rápido. Los muslos, cubiertos de negro, golpearon violenta y agresivamente contra las nalgas desnudas de Harry. Sintió como si todo, absolutamente todo en él, se hubiera congelado. Colgaba sobre un abismo lleno de lava hirviendo cuyo nivel se elevaba hacia él con cada empuje. Podía sentir su sangre bombeando por sus venas, y su piel comenzar a derretirse. Las gotas de sudor que corrían por su cuerpo eran como gotas de aceite caliente, quemando y dejando marcas en su piel.

Su mejilla se frotaba contra la superficie dura de la mesa, y su cuerpo vibraba con esfuerzo. Sin embargo, el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse, como si estuviera siendo arrastrado por la lava caliente en erupción. Solo quedaba una vara de euforia pura, abrasadora y candente. Todo parecía arder, incluidos los músculos de sus brazos atados y retorcidos. La polla de Snape había entrado y ahora lo estaba penetrando sin ninguna resistencia.

Penetrándolo fácilmente... en todas partes.

Era solo un eco de los propios pensamientos de Harry que se reflejaban en su mente. Podía escuchar los fuertes jadeos de Severus sobre él, y la mesa crujiendo por soportar su peso. El sonido de las caderas golpeando las suyas, le recordó los golpes de los puños envueltos en material. Incluso podía escuchar su propia respiración rápida y entrecortada. Todos los sonidos se fusionaron, formando una espiral, que condujo hacia el final.

La lava llegó a su vientre y comenzó a acumularse allí, casi hirviéndole. Severus aumentó su ritmo. Harry apretó los dientes. Algo andaba mal. Hacía demasiado calor, demasiado... intenso. No tuvo tiempo de prepararse...

El hombre detrás de él se congeló, y Harry contuvo el aliento. Dedos fríos se clavaron más en sus caderas. Severus salió y empujó de nuevo. Una vez más. Y otra...

Un gruñido de profunda satisfacción apenas contenida, atravesó el aire, y el chorro caliente que llenó a Harry desde el interior, solo aumentó el furioso fuego en sus entrañas. Los dedos de Severus se hundieron tan profundamente en su cuerpo que seguramente dejarían marcas, y el latido de la erección del hombre casi coincidió con la pulsación de la propia polla de Harry. Él ya estaba al límite, pero algo lo bloqueaba.

Respirando con dificultad, Severus se inclinó sobre él y Harry tembló violentamente cuando sintió el cálido aliento golpear la piel desnuda de su espalda.

_“Así que esto es todo..."_ pensó. Se sintió decepcionado cuando la polla caliente de Snape salió de él, dejando rastros de semen y un rastro de fuego. Bueno, no siempre puedes tenerlo todo... pero él estaba tan cerca...

De repente algo cambió. Harry escuchó un murmullo silencioso y descontento sobre él, y una maldición que no entendió. Su cabeza daba vueltas demasiado. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio las manos del Maestro de Pociones deslizarse a su alrededor. Y de repente, todo explotó en mil chispas cuando los largos dedos pellizcaron sus pezones. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, sacudiéndose y retrocediendo. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la superficie dura de la mesa y gimió en silencio. Fue como una descarga eléctrica. Otro pellizco, y se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera estado mágicamente atado a la mesa, ciertamente se habría caído al suelo. Sin embargo, esta vez no parecía electricidad, se sentía más como un... látigo. Doloroso. Intenso. Estimulante. 

La lava volvió a hincharse y la puerta del entendimiento se abrió en la mente de Harry.

Severus había notado que no se había co...

De repente, sintió un dedo entrar en él, y presionó su frente contra la mesa. El dedo se curvó suavemente y golpeó el lugar correcto. Una vez más. Y otra vez. Y... todo el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció. Su piel estaba ardiendo. Todo estaba siendo devorado por el fuego. Sintió a Severus inclinándose cubriéndose la espalda y...

...Y el mundo se estrelló en mil pedazos cuando una lengua húmeda y caliente tocó su piel y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Era como si Snape estuviera creando chispas que estaban siendo consumidas por su cuerpo, y acumulándose en su abdomen, formando algo enorme... La boca de Harry se abrió en un grito silencioso. La lengua de Severus, sobre su piel. Cada vez más bajo. En su sacro. En su... ¡Oh Merlín!

Una ola se vino abajo, envolviendo todo a su paso, incluida su conciencia, sus sentidos y su interminable grito silencioso. Inundó los músculos que estaban tensos hasta el límite, barrieron su cuerpo y, con espuma blanca, fluyeron directamente hacia la mesa.

Por este momento todo se había ido, todo se derritió, dejó de ser relevante. Solo había placer, tan grande y tan poderoso, que fácilmente podía mover montañas. Harry había tenido muchos orgasmos, pero ninguno igualaba la intensidad de este. Sintió que un poco más de esto y se desmayaría, se desvanecería junto con eso.

Solo después de un tiempo logró salir y atraer aire a sus pulmones doloridos. Los músculos tensos comenzaron a derretirse, y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y a la deriva en silencio. Todo flotaba.

Harry tuvo la vaga sensación de que Severus se había enderezado, porque la carga sobre él había desaparecido. Escuchó un hechizo de limpieza que eliminó los rastros de la mesa, pero, lo más extraño fue, no de sus nalgas. Su respiración volvía lentamente a la normalidad. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar, pero cuando el placer se drenó y sus músculos se relajaron, Harry comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso en sus brazos retorcidos, muslos tensos, columna curva y rodillas ralladas. Con alivio, se dio cuenta de que pronto sería liberado de las vergonzosas ataduras mágicas, pero por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Snape levantar algo del piso. Giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver al hombre sentarse en su silla, cruzar las piernas casualmente y profundizar en su libro.

Al principio pensó que Severus quería burlarse de él. Después de todo, no podía dejarlo aquí en este estado. No podía, ¿o sí?

Por unos momentos miró directamente al hombre con la esperanza de que esta farsa estuviera por terminar, que Snape dejara su libro, sonriera burlonamente proclamando su victoria y lo liberara. Sin embargo, con cada segundo que pasaba Harry sentía que su pánico aumentaba.

¡Es imposible! ¡No puede hacer esto! ¡No puede dejarme así! ¡Qué desagradable hijo de puta! Bastardo, infeliz…

Apenas podía sentir sus brazos. Sus muslos temblaban de esfuerzo.

-¡Libérame! - gritó en silencio. Intentó moverse, pero los lazos mágicos eran demasiado fuertes. Nada podría aflojarlos. Harry comenzó a luchar desesperadamente, golpeándose la cabeza sobre la mesa en un intento de llamar la atención del hombre.

Funcionó. Pero, sin siquiera dejar a un lado su libro, Severus le dijo con voz fría:

-No te llevará a ninguna parte, Potter. Si sigues luchando, solo empeorarás la situación. No puedes liberarte, así que te aconsejo que te calmes y aceptes honorablemente tu castigo. No me permitiste trabajar cuando claramente te dije que hicieras otra cosa, así que solo te liberaré cuando termine lo que, gracias a ti, no pude hacer.

Después de estas palabras, Snape se sumergió nuevamente en su lectura.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en estado de shock. Snape lo mantendría así hasta que terminara de... ¿leer? ¡Eso fue de mal gusto! Estaba herido, cada músculo temblaba de cansancio, su cabeza daba vueltas por demasiadas emociones, sus nalgas desnudas sobresalían dolorosamente y Severus iba a sentarse en una silla por Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo… ¡LEER UN LIBRO! ¿Para qué? ¿Por algún principio enfermo?

Si Harry no estuviera tan desesperado, ciertamente se habría reído. Durante varios minutos, trató de luchar con la esperanza de que tal vez de alguna manera lograra liberarse, pero finalmente se rindió, demasiado cansado y débil. Apretó la mejilla contra la superficie fría de la mesa, cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes e intentó resistir el dolor cada vez mayor. Sintió que si empeoraba un poco, sus brazos saldrían de sus cuencas, haciéndolo incapaz de hacer nada con ellos. Una furia fría se arremolinaba en su mente, junto con un enorme dolor; Juntos formaron un carámbano afilado que estaba listo para atacar tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad. Entonces, cuando Severus cometiera un error y lo liberaría...

Sintió sus mejillas arder con un fuego interno de ira. Fue humillado al extremo. ¿Y por qué? ¡Solo porque lo había deseado! ¡Había deseado a ese maldito bastardo que siempre tenía que poner el pie en el suelo! ¡Maldito sea!

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó. Solo sabía que estaba tan dolorido que no podría moverse, solo podría colapsar en el piso y gemir. Pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso, ¡maldita sea! Trató de pensar en algo para engañar a sus sentidos. Se frotó la frente sobre la mesa e intentó restablecer la circulación en sus manos moviendo los dedos.

Sintió como si hubiera pasado más de una hora, tal vez más, y con los ojos cerrados, estaba tratando de imaginar que estaba volando en una escoba, tratando de atrapar la Snitch... y luego escuchó un susurro. Con dificultad, volvió a la realidad y abrió los ojos. Vio que Severus había dejado a un lado su libro y estaba alcanzando su varita. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Un golpe y las ataduras cedieron. Harry cayó sobre la mesa y escuchó un gemido escapar de su propia boca. Eso significaba que el hombre le había devuelto la voz, pero ya no importaba. Se sentía como un saco flojo de arena. Hubo chispas calientes de fuego que estallaron justo debajo de la piel, en sus muslos, hombros y columna y causaron calambres en todos sus músculos. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para levantar la cabeza, simplemente se quedó allí con los dientes apretados, tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Levántate, Potter! - escuchó una voz fría arriba. - Tu castigo ha terminado.

-No puedo... - gimió, respirando con dificultad. Permaneció inmóvil unos minutos, tratando de controlar el mareo y la debilidad. Estaba demasiado exhausto para enojarse con el hombre. Oh, el carámbano todavía estaba adentro, pero ahora Harry no tenía fuerzas para usarlo y golpear a Snape. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó finalmente, tratando de no sonar roto. -Escribiste... que me cuidarías...

-Si me hubieras obedecido y ejecutado mi orden, te habría cuidado, pero la paciencia nunca ha sido tu punto fuerte - lo interrumpió Snape. - Me ignoraste por completo, así que tenías que ser castigado de una manera, que rompiera tu hábito de provocarme de una vez por todas.

-Tenía calor - dijo Harry, apretando los dientes y girando la cabeza para poder mirar a Snape, que estaba de pie junto a él. - ¡Fuiste tú quien se arrojó sobre mí! Soy solo un inocente Gryffindor, tú mismo lo dijiste. ¿Cómo puedes sospechar de mí?

El hombre lo miró como si no pudiera creer su insolencia. Sin embargo, con cada pequeña sensación que regresó a su cuerpo, Harry sintió que su ira aumentaba, una ira que se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en una ola, similar a la que lo había llevado casi al paraíso hace algún tiempo. Solo que esta vez su objetivo era la destrucción.

¡No se saldría con la suya! ¡Oh no, esta vez no! ¿Cómo podría tratarlo así? Era tan vil que estaba más allá de todos los límites.

Con gran dificultad, logró resbalar de la mesa, pero sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él y cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero falló. Solo podía confiar en sus manos y rodillas: los músculos ardían con fuego. Después de un rato, escuchó una voz baja sobre él, ligeramente teñida de burla:

-Bueno, bueno, Potter a mis pies. Tendré que recordar esta vista.

Harry apretó los dientes, sintiendo que su ira comenzó a tomar el control de él. ¡No, no le daría la satisfacción! Se enderezó y se subió los pantalones. Con la ayuda de sus manos, se levantó y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones. Se apoyó contra la mesa y miró a Severus con una mirada tan llena de rabia y amargura que solo tomaría un poco más, y todo a su alrededor explotaría. La ira le dio fuerzas. Severus lo miró sin decir una palabra, su rostro parecía piedra, pero un temblor casi imperceptible en las comisuras de su boca mostró que se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Y ese fue el último clavo en el ataúd.

-¿Espero que te des cuenta de que merecías ese castigo, Potter? - preguntó, levantando una ceja ligeramente. Algo en Harry hirvió.

-Está impreso perfectamente en mi memoria - gruñó. - ¡Ciertamente no volveré a estar cerca de ti! - Escupió. Su voz se quebró. Estaba ronco de ira. El carámbano largo y afilado tembló en una cuerda, a punto de disparar. Solo la fuerza de voluntad de Harry lo mantuvo en el lugar.

-Oh, _ciertamente_ \- repitió Snape, pero su voz estaba tan llena de burla que fue suficiente para apretar el gatillo. Harry no pudo controlarse por más tiempo. Todo se convirtió en una espada de furia helada que ya no podía ser encarcelada.

-Cierto, ¡merecía ese castigo! - él explotó. - Quería hacer lo que me dijiste... ¡pero en ese momento, mi deseo era más fuerte! ¿Es algo malo? ¡Para ti, por supuesto, lo es! ¡Tú y tus jodidas reglas! Yo también tengo una regla, ¿sabes? ¡Mi regla es la espontaneidad! ¡Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no hay tal palabra en tu diccionario! Siempre tienes que controlar todo. Pero déjame decirte algo: ¡el deseo no se puede controlar! Tal vez puedas, pero yo solo soy un "mocoso" ordinario, cuyos sentimientos son más importantes que cualquier regla. ¿Cómo pudiste castigarme por eso así? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme? ¡Fue vil, incluso para ti! - soltó en un solo suspiro. Estaba tan inmerso en la ira, que fue solo cuando terminó que se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Severus estaban llenos de fuego.

La mano del hombre se disparó hacia adelante y agarró el hombro de Harry. Largos dedos se cerraron sobre él como una garrapata. Harry sintió un tirón y su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del de Severus. En sus ojos oscuros, una tormenta estaba furiosa. Fuego y hielo mezclados, se arremolinaban y luchaban. Parecía que Snape estaba luchando consigo mismo, y en su mente había dos frentes en conflicto. El brazo que agarraba el hombro de Harry estaba temblando.

Sin embargo, el Gryffindor apenas se dio cuenta, demasiado cegado por la tormenta que se había apoderado de sus sentidos. Apartó su brazo del agarre de Snape, se volvió abruptamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando tiró de la manija, descubrió que la puerta estaba cerrada. Lo sacudió varias veces con ira antes de escuchar:

-Tu detención aún no ha terminado, Potter - la voz de Snape era extrañamente incómoda.

-Ah, sí - resopló Harry, luego se volvió hacia el hombre y se dirigió a su silla.

¡Bueno! ¡Escribiría esas líneas, si Snape lo quería tanto!

Pasó junto a Severus, que estaba junto a la silla, y recogió la pluma, el pergamino y la tinta que yacían en el suelo. Se sentó y siseó de dolor. Sintió un dolor punzante, como si alguien le estuviera clavando alfileres en el trasero. Apenas podía girar el tintero, y tuvo que apretar los dientes porque le dolían tanto los brazos que apenas podía levantar la pluma para comenzar a escribir:

"_No podré..._ "

Le temblaban tanto las manos que penas podía sostener la pluma. Sintió como si algo intentara destrozarlo por dentro.

¡Maldición! La pluma se había roto.

Harry parpadeó, pero no ayudó mucho. Todo estaba borroso, pero se las arregló para ver algo. Una sombra que cayó sobre él y el pergamino que yacía ante él. Sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas. Severus estaba parado detrás de él. Se inclinó y tomó suavemente la pluma de la mano temblorosa de Harry.

-Déjalo - susurró, dejándolo a un lado.

Una ráfaga de aire cálido tocó el cuello de Harry. Algo se sacudió en su estómago. Algo afilado.

-¡Aléjate de mí! - gritó, sacudiéndose rápidamente y tratando de alejar al hombre. - No quiero... - su voz se quebró. No habría podido terminar de todos modos, porque Snape lo había agarrado por los hombros y con un fuerte tirón lo había echado hacia atrás. Snape se inclinó hacia su oreja, y el cálido aliento tocó la nuca. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, y escuchó una voz baja y oscura, en la que había un eco distante de una tormenta furiosa:

-No vuelvas a provocarme, nunca. Jamás me traigas a este estado. Porque entonces soy capaz de... - se detuvo de repente, como alguien que se dio cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que pretendía. O no podía poner en palabras lo que quería decir. Por un momento su voz se convirtió en hielo... derretido.

Snape no dijo nada más. Había silencio; Un silencio en el que el único sonido que Harry podía oír era la respiración del hombre que estaba al lado de su oído. Cerró los ojos. Todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar de rabia y dolor, destrozándolo, pero el aliento constante, tranquilo y cálido que le rozaba el cuello era muy relajante. Después de un momento, Severus se enderezó y el aliento relajante desapareció. La ira estalló de nuevo, y cuando Harry estaba listo para abrir los ojos, sintió el suave toque de una mano fría en su nuca, como la mano de un domador que calma a un animal enfurecido. Bajo este toque, sus furiosas emociones comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente. Un profundo suspiro salió del pecho de Harry. Los dedos de Snape acariciaron suavemente su nuca y tuvo un efecto calmante. Muy, muy lentamente, la calma comenzó a llenar su corazón. La bestia se retiró. No muy profundamente.

Involuntariamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La mano fría se movió de la nuca a la piel desnuda debajo de ella, acariciando. Un gemido persistente escapó de la garganta de Harry. Sintió un calor. Se sintió... bien.

Si sus ojos no hubieran estado cerrados, habría visto que una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en la cara de Severus.

Sí, fue una verdadera habilidad llevar a una bestia al borde de la furia, y luego calmarla con un simple toque.

Solo los mejores podían hacerlo, solo aquellos que poseían todos los secretos de...

...domadura.

"Evidencia" by Marilyn Manson


	26. La advertencia

_“Aquí a mi lado, un ángel._  
_Aquí a mi lado, el diablo._  
Aquí a mi lado, es el cielo.  
Aquí a mi lado, tú estás, destrucción.”

Cuando Harry se despertó el jueves por la mañana, lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor punzante en su dolorido ano. Apretando los dientes, se arrastró hasta el baño y se dio una ducha rápida, maldiciendo a Snape y sus "métodos de enseñanza" en voz baja. No quería pensar en eso, porque todavía estaba enojado. El hecho de que Severus lo hubiera aplacado un poco ayer no significaba que lo perdonara tan fácilmente. Especialmente considerando que en lugar de pasar el fin de semana entrenando para el próximo partido, Harry tuvo que limpiar los inodoros. ¡Incluso McGonagall no sería lo suficientemente desagradable como para asignarle una detención tan horrible! Mientras lo pensaba, sintió que su ira aumentaba. Sin embargo, no podía estar enojado ahora, porque finalmente quería reconciliarse con Ron y Hermione.

¿Dónde estaba Ron de todos modos?

Harry salió del baño y miró alrededor del dormitorio. Neville estaba buscando algo debajo de su cama.

-Hola, Neville. ¿Se ha ido Ron a desayunar?

-Mhm - murmuró el chico, sosteniéndose un poco sobre sus codos. - ¿Has visto mi recuerdo? No recuerdo dónde lo dejé.

-Lo siento, no lo he visto - dijo Harry. - Voy a desayunar - le informó al otro chico, luego tomó sus libros y salió al pasillo.

¡Eso es todo! ¡Ron ni siquiera podía esperarlo para que pudieran ir juntos! ¿¡Qué le estaba pasando!? Necesitaban tener una conversación seria. ¡Ya era suficiente!

A mitad del Gran Comedor, Harry se encontró con Luna. Estaba buscando algo detrás de una estatua de una vieja bruja sin nombre.

-Hola - saludó mientras se acercaba. Se dio cuenta de que ella usaba zapatos completamente diferentes: una bota decorada con flores amarillas y un zapato rosado tachonado con... Harry miró... con lo que parecían uñas. La Ravenclaw aparentemente entendió lo que Harry estaba mirando, mientras ella sonreía y decía:

-Oh, no es nada. Es solo que mis cosas se escondieron en algún lugar otra vez, y no puedo encontrarlas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? - Pregunto Harry.

-No, no quiero tomar tu tiempo. Tienes tantas cosas en mente - le sonrió dulcemente, y Harry sintió una repentina punzada de arrepentimiento por haberla usado antes, y que por su culpa, ella casi había muerto.

-¿Quizás en el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade podríamos ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla juntos? - preguntó. No sabía por qué le había preguntado, de repente sintió que debía agradecerle de alguna manera por toda su ayuda.

-He oído que la cerveza de mantequilla está hecha de la sangre de Whiskered Nifflers y que puedes volverte adicto. Aparentemente, entorpece los sentidos y cuando bebes demasiado, puedes comportarte un poco... raro... - Respondió Luna.

Harry la miró con la boca abierta. Entonces, tal vez Luna bebía cerveza de mantequilla todo el tiempo... O tal vez fue todo lo contrario. Tal vez si bebiera cerveza de mantequilla, comenzaría a comportarse... ¿normalmente?

Sin embargo, se abstuvo de comentar.

-Entonces, no quieres ir conmigo... - comenzó.

-Oh, no - lo interrumpió la Ravenclaw, - Sería un placer ir contigo. Me encantaría intentar eso... - se inclinó hacia él y le susurró conspiradoramente: ...comportamiento extraño.

Harry tuvo dificultades para mantener una cara seria.

-Eso es... genial - se atragantó finalmente. - Voy a desayunar ahora, y ya es tarde. Necesito...

-Iré contigo. Ya he buscado en casi todas partes. Al final, mis cosas aparecerán - Ella le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y comenzó a saltar hacia el Gran Comedor. Su zapato tachonado de clavos hacía un ruido bastante fuerte cada vez que golpeaba el piso de piedra.

En el Gran Comedor, había el ruido habitual. Harry entrecerró los ojos cuando vio una silueta oscura en la mesa del profesor. Cuando Severus levantó la cabeza y lo miró, Harry inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado y resopló por lo bajo. Una ola de calor fluyó a través de su cuerpo, pero no estaba seguro de si era por ira, pena o... recuerdos.

-¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea por algo? - Luna preguntó de inmediato, observando de cerca al Gryffindor y luego moviendo sus ojos hacia el hombre sentado en la mesa del profesor en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, quien también volvió la cabeza.

-¡No! - Harry rápidamente lo negó. Maldición, ¡Luna a veces era demasiado observadora!

-Porque sabes... Si necesitas ayuda, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Iré a él y le diré cuánto sangra tu corazón herido.

-¡No! - Harry casi gritó. Lo peor fue que ella realmente lo haría. - ¡Todo está bien, de verdad! Si quiero... se lo diré yo mismo. No te preocupes - trató de sonreír.

-También es posible enviar mordazas caucásicas sobre él, pero no...

-No, Luna, - Harry la interrumpió. - No, realmente no necesito ninguna ayuda. Puedo manejarlo solo.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. Pero sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de opinión - se despidió y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Mientras Harry caminaba hacia su propia mesa, miró una vez más a Snape que estaba sentado en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor.

Hmm... ¿Alguna vez podría decirle algo así? Lo dudaba. De todos modos, ni siquiera quería hablar con él en este momento. Quería castigarlo de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo. ¡Esta vez Snape no pudo salirse con la suya así! Fue desagradable, vil...

Apretó los dientes. No, volvería a pensarlo, hasta más tarde. Ahora tenía otras cosas en mente...

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Harry caminó hacia la chica, que estaba a su lado de la mesa, y se sentó a su lado. Hizo una mueca, por supuesto, cuando sus nalgas entraron en contacto con el duro banco. Maldijo a Snape nuevamente, solo para mejorar un poco su estado de ánimo, y luego entró en acción.

-Hey - trató.

Ambos murmuraron algo, tratando de no mirarlo. En realidad, notó Harry, trataron de no mirarse tampoco. Al menos Ron intentó ignorar tanto a Hermione como a Harry, y solo pudo mirar sus salchichas.

Harry acercó su plato y le puso salchichas. Una tensión hostil flotaba en el aire e hizo que todo el cabello se erizara sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Podrías pasarme la salsa de tomate? - le preguntó a Hermione, quien automáticamente extendió la mano y puso la botella justo debajo de su nariz sin siquiera mirar.

Bueno, si ella se iba a comportar así todo el tiempo, ¡no tenía sentido intentar nada en absoluto!

-Si soy tan desagradable para ti, que ni siquiera puedes mirarme, ¡mejor me voy! - él estalló, saltando de su asiento. - No esperaba algo así de ti, Hermione.

Harry vio a Hermione sonrojarse violentamente, y pensó que había logrado tocar un nervio.

Cuando se volvió para irse, sintió que ella le agarraba el brazo.

-Lo siento, Harry - dijo en voz baja, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con una mezcla de vergüenza. - Yo solo... - por un momento parecía que estaba buscando las palabras correctas. - No esperaba que tú...

-..._tengo una polla_ \- Harry terminó por ella por dentro y casi resopló, recordando las palabras de Severus.

Él estaba en lo correcto.

Se sentó de nuevo. Hermione le soltó el brazo y miró la mesa. Nunca la había visto tan avergonzada. Miró a Ron, que los miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara que se arrojaran el uno al otro y comenzaran a besarse directamente en la mesa si se daba la vuelta por un segundo.

Harry suspiró profundamente. Esto iba a ser difícil...

-Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas, Hermione - se volvió hacia su amiga. - No hice lo que probablemente sospechas de mí. Soy un HOMBRE, y a veces suceden cosas así, en cualquier momento del día, y no hay nada que podamos hacer. No deberías culparme ni insultarme solo ¡porque no puedo controlarlo! - Miró al pelirrojo sentado frente a él, - Ron, no sé por qué piensas que Hermione y yo estamos teniendo una relación romántica... - después de estas palabras, Hermione levantó bruscamente la cabeza y miró a Ron con sorpresa. - ...pero quiero asegurarte que eso no tiene sentido. Hermione notó mi... indisposición en clase, y desde entonces me ha estado evitando como la peste. Inmediatamente llegaste a la conclusión de que te estamos ocultando una relación - Ron comenzó a murmurar algo por lo bajo para defenderse. - Sin embargo, quiero asegurarte que ni yo ni Hermione...

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! - El fuerte grito de Hermione atravesó el zumbido que reinaba en el Gran Comedor. - ¿!CÓMO PIENSAS QUE TENGO UNA RELACIÓN ROMÁNICA CON HARRY¡? - ella saltó y miró a Ron con la ira clara en sus ojos. Todos dejaron de comer y hablar, y los miraron en asombrado silencio. - ¡Es increíble! ¡Es... es... lo más estúpido que se te ha ocurrido en la cabeza, y eso es decir mucho! - Hermione apuntó con su dedo a Ron y su cabello estaba despeinado, parecía un presagio de tormenta. Harry miró a su alrededor y gimió. Todos los estaban mirando. Incluso los profesores.

-¡No, no es así, Hermione! - Ron trató de decir, pero estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio. Sus orejas eran casi de un rojo brillante. - Yo solo… te has comportado de manera tan extraña recientemente, así que pensé…

-¿PENSASTE? - rugió la Gryffindor. - ¡No pensaste, acabas de sacar algunas conclusiones tontas basadas en tus estúpidos supuestos! ¡Como si no nos conocieras! Como si no supieras que yo... - se interrumpió de repente, sonrojándose.

Harry decidió probar cosas suaves. -¡Detente! No quiero que peleen por mi culpa. Todo ha sido un malentendido. No tiene sentido discutirlo. Sería mejor si nos olvidamos de todo esto.

Hermione miraba a Ron como un gato enojado. Se estaba comportando como si no hubiera nadie más en el Gran Comedor, como si hubiera olvidado dónde estaba. Harry ya podía escuchar las primeras risitas.

-Siéntate, Hermione - le dijo suavemente a su amiga. - Ron lamenta haber pensado algo así. ¿Verdad, Ron?

El pelirrojo asintió y miró sus salchichas olvidadas.

La risa comenzó a aumentar.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Siempre tuvo que ser parte de tales actuaciones?

Hermione se sacudió y miró a su alrededor. Un gran rubor se elevó instantáneamente en sus mejillas. Se sentó abruptamente y trató de ocultar su rostro detrás de su mata de cabello castaño rojizo.

Ron levantó la cabeza por un momento. Sus oídos parecían estar a punto de evaporarse. Harry los miró a los dos, preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

-Creo que esta es la primera vez que pierdes el control así, Hermione - dijo, sonriendo.

-Sí... - murmuró Ron tímidamente, mirando a la chica. - Bueno, al menos no empezaste a arrojarme salchichas...

Hermione lo miró y las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron.

-Eso no habría logrado nada. Probablemente las hubieras atrapado y comido todas...

No sabían quién fue el primero en estallar en carcajadas, pero de inmediato el trío se rió y su risa se mezcló con el zumbido normal que regresaba lentamente al Gran Comedor.

*** ***

Harry decidió ignorar a Snape por ahora. Fue difícil, porque el viernes tenía clases con él, pero trató de comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡No iba a ofenderse como un adolescente con un "corazón sangrante"! No le daría la satisfacción. Y además, si Snape podía ver que Harry estaba de mal humor, inmediatamente lo haría venir a su habitación para poder "quitarse el mal humor de la cabeza". Y Harry no quería ver a Snape. Estaba realmente enojado y dolido por lo que había hecho. No estaba bien, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a olvidar la humillación tan fácilmente.

Durante la lección, se concentró en su poción, y de alguna manera soportó las burlas que Snape lanzó a los Gryffindors. Intentó ignorar las largas miradas de Snape, las miradas que parecían evaluarlo, y tratar de leer sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, continuó enviando " _Buenas noches, Severus_ ", todas las noches, como lo había hecho desde que había recibido la piedra verde de él, pero todo el tiempo estuvo esperando la oportunidad de vengarse...

Llegó el sábado y Harry sabía que tenía que comenzar a limpiar los baños hoy. Se despertó temprano en la mañana para poder practicar Quidditch un poco antes de que se desperdiciara todo el día. Sin embargo, tenía serios problemas para sentarse en una escoba, y le tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo finalmente atrapar la snitch. No sabía por qué, pero tan pronto como sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la bola dorada, quiso aplastarla.

Después del entrenamiento, se duchó y fue a almorzar. Snape no vino a la comida, por lo que Harry sintió una inmensa gratitud. Estaba cansado, y delante de él estaba la lucha con los sanitarios malolientes descuidados. No era el mejor momento para ver al que lo había sentenciado a una tarde tan "agradable".

Ron y Hermione lo miraban con simpatía cuando salió del Gran Comedor, y Ginny le sonrió radiantemente. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se arrastró hacia el armario buscando detergente.

*** ***

Harry enderezó su dolorida espalda y suspiró profundamente. Ya se sentía exhausto y esto era solo el comienzo. Acababa de terminar de fregar el tercer baño. Fue un trabajo duro y físico porque no podía usar magia. No porque lo vigilaran, estuvo solo todo el tiempo, sino porque fregar cualquier cosa en la escuela debía ser un verdadero castigo. Filch estaba demasiado ocupado para ver a todos los estudiantes sentenciados a la detención, por lo que las herramientas habían sido encantadas por los maestros de tal manera que la alarma se disparaba si alguien intentaba usar magia en su vecindad, y solo con esto era un castigo podría completarse.

Los baños estaban horriblemente descuidados. Las baldosas estaban sucias, los grifos estaban manchados y los inodoros eran mejor no mencionarlos en absoluto. Varias veces Harry arrojó el trapo al espejo o la pared, con un grito de rabia impotente hacia Snape. No sabía qué castigo era peor: limpiar baños o arrodillarse durante una hora con las manos atadas y las nalgas sobresalientes. Solo sabía que el desagradable bastardo siempre podía encontrar una manera de convertir su vida en un infierno. Trató de no recordar que también regularmente convertía su vida en el cielo.

Por el momento, Harry estaba enojado, ¡y nada podría cambiar eso! ¡No lo perdonaría fácilmente! ¡No esta vez!

Harry tomó los cubos, cepillos y trapos, y fue en busca del siguiente baño. Todo dolía. Estaba harto de retretes, pero prefería desmayarse por agotamiento que pedirle a Snape que retirara su detención.

-¡Harry! - la voz de niña resonó en el pasillo vacío. Harry se volvió y vio a Ginny saludando con la mano. Ella corrió hacia él y sonrió ampliamente. - Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Ron me dijo que Snape te detuvo. - miró las herramientas que Harry sostenía. - Mira, aún no te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mí. Me gustaría devolverte el favor de alguna manera, así que pensé que tal vez podrías necesitar algo de ayuda. - Ella sonrió suavemente, tomando la escoba de Harry antes de que él tuviera tiempo de protestar. - Juntos será más divertido, y lo haremos más rápido. Especialmente porque el baño de chicas te está esperando - señaló a la puerta cercana. - Y ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo descuidado que está.

-Uh... - Harry finalmente logró tartamudear. - Eso es muy generoso de su parte...

-Tal vez terminemos antes de la cena - se rió Ginny y caminó hacia el área designada. Harry se arrastró detrás de ella, agradecido por su disposición, y sin embargo sintió una extraña ansiedad que no pudo explicar.

*** ***

-... así que pedí la ayuda de Fred y George, me enviaron su último producto y me lo puse en la cena de Ron. ¡Es una pena que no lo hayas visto, Harry! - Ginny se rio, limpiando el espejo sucio. -Solo trata de imaginar la expresión de su rostro cuando pequeñas arañas comenzaron a salir de su estofado, y saltar sobre él. Pensé que le arrancaría la garganta de los gritos. Es una pena que no estuvieras allí. Finalmente consiguió lo que se merecía.

Oh, Harry podía imaginar la cara de Ron muy bien, se rió tan fuerte que luchó por respirar. Limpiar los baños con Ginny fue genial. Todo le parecía mucho más ligero y sencillo.

-¿Te detendrás? - Un fuerte grito de niña resonó por la habitación, haciendo que ambos temblaran.

-Vaya - Ginny se cubrió la boca con la mano, reprimiendo una risita. - Creo que finalmente la despertamos.

El fantasma pálido y translúcido apareció desde el inodoro al final del baño y colgó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ni siquiera puedo llorar en paz y soledad sin una banda de tontos ruidosos que gritan perturbando tu contemplación! - Myrtle gritó, apretando los puños, tensándose como un gatito.

Harry ocultó una sonrisa y trató de darle a su voz una nota de disculpa:

-No queríamos despertarte, Myrtle. Ya nos íbamos. Puedes continuar... contemplando... - escuchó el resoplido reprimido de Ginny, -… lo que has estado contemplando hasta ahora - Sonrió tranquilizadoramente. La cara de Myrtle se suavizó.

-Oh, eres tú, Harry. No te reconocí - su rostro fue "revivido" en una mueca gentil y avergonzada. Ella voló más cerca y comenzó a pasar su cabello entre sus dedos. - Me alegra que me visites, pero ¿por qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

-Oh, estaba... ocupado - respondió evasivamente, mirando a Ginny, quien todo este tiempo estaba tratando de amortiguar su risa presionando su mano contra su boca.

-¿Oh si? - Los ojos de Myrtle se abrieron enojados. - Bien, ¿a quién le importa la pobre Myrtle gimiendo? ¿A quién le importa mi corazón sangrante?

-Pero no tienes corazón, Myrtle - comentó Harry antes de morderse la lengua.

-¿Entonces, eso significa que puedes lastimarme? ¿Que puedes tratarme como si no fuera nada, porque no tengo corazón y no puedo sentir nada?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. El espíritu se calmó y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pensé que me entendías, Harry, que eras mi amigo... - se acercó, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas. -... que significaba algo para ti...

Harry miró a Ginny, rogándole en silencio que la ayudara.

-Lo siento, Myrtle - Ginny se interpuso entre ella y Harry y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, - pero Harry _me pertenece_. Él es mi novio y no permitiré que te apegues a él. Búscate uno nuevo para tus anhelos.

Myrtle abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Harry con asombro, que rápidamente se convirtió en desesperación.

-¿Cómo pudiste? - ella gimió. - Te he estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Solo por ti...

-Espera a alguien más - dijo Ginny, besando a Harry en la mejilla y mirando desafiante al fantasma.

Myrtle se echó a llorar y, lamentando en voz alta, se dejó caer por el inodoro, desde donde se escucharon los sollozos.

-Gracias - murmuró Harry, de repente sintiéndose un poco incómodo con los brazos de Ginny a su alrededor.

-De nada - dijo la Gryffindor, soltándolo y sonriendo ampliamente. - Tal vez ella finalmente te dejará en paz y buscará a alguien más para atormentar. Pero terminemos esto rápidamente, en caso de que regrese - guiñó un ojo y comenzó a limpiar los grifos. Harry se unió a ella y pronto el baño estaba brillando.

Cansados, pero satisfechos, fueron al siguiente baño, hablando, riendo y tiritando los cubos.

Estaban tan atrapados con el trabajo y la compañía del otro, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que se habían perdido la cena.

-... Lo juro, si Ron trata de seguirme otra vez... - dijo Ginny, limpiando las paredes -... me arrojaré... - se detuvo de repente, al ver que el niño estaba de pie sin hacer nada, sosteniendo su mano en su bolsillo. - ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-N-nada - murmuró Harry, apretando la mano sobre la piedra caliente. - Yo solo... tengo que usar el baño.

Fue al cubículo más cercano y sacó la joya verde y brillante de su bolsillo. Se lo llevó a los ojos y leyó el mensaje:

_-“En diez minutos, mi oficina, Potter_.”

Harry miró la piedra por un momento sintiendo que la frustración que lo había estado atormentando recientemente se convirtió en un dulce deseo de venganza.

¡Ah! Como si, después de lo que Snape había hecho y después de lo que le había hecho hacer, ¿pensó, que Harry iba a ir con él solo porque se lo había ordenado?

¡De ninguna manera!

Apretó la joya en la mano y envió un mensaje:

_“Lo siento pero no puedo ir. Estoy cumpliendo la detención que me asignaste. La limpieza de los baños es un trabajo muy largo y arduo, sospecho que me tomará los próximos días, tal vez incluso más.”_

Él sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo. Sintió una gran satisfacción que lo calentó y lo hizo querer reír.

¡Él lo consiguió!

Esperó un momento, esperando una respuesta, pero no llegó ninguna, así que se guardó la joya en el bolsillo, salió del cubículo y volvió a limpiar.

*** ***

Myrtle retiró la cabeza del inodoro y miró alrededor del baño.

_“Se han ido...”_

Ella salió volando y se detuvo cerca de la ventana, mirando el cielo azul donde las primeras estrellas tempranas comenzaban a aparecer. Se sentía tan sola. Harry había resultado ser solo otro idiota. Nunca se había preocupado por ella. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado lo contrario? ¿Cómo podía haber esperado que él se enamorara de alguien como ella?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar.

Ella se quedaría así para siempre con esas colas desagradables y gafas horribles. Ella siempre sería '_Myrtle: la llorona_' y nadie la amaría...

Mientras sollozaba desgarradoramente, oyó el crujido de la puerta del baño y el sonido de pasos.

Habían regresado. ¡A atormentarla de nuevo, a reírse de ella!

-¡Sal de aquí! - Gritó en dirección a una figura oscura que estaba en medio de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor. - ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de ti! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pasar un tiempo solo para sufrir en silencio!

La figura lanzó un resoplido silencioso, y luego se volvió para irse.

-¡Sí, búrlate de mí! ¡Aquí tienes! ¡Ríete si quieres! ¡Al igual que Harry y el mono rojo que me lo quitó!

La figura en negro se volvió bruscamente.

-¿Potter estuvo aquí con alguien? - la voz era aguda, desagradable. Casi glacial, pero Myrtle no se dio cuenta. Solo sabía que era alguien que parecía interesado en sus problemas. Alguien con quien ella podría quejarse.

-Me han estado molestando todo el día. Riendo todo el tiempo. ¡Como si tuvieran una razón! - ella gimió, derramando lágrimas. - Y solo quería estar sola con mi dolor. Pero no me dejaron. ¿Quién podría preocuparse por mí? Y cuando resultó que era Harry... que había venido a visitarme, por un breve momento Pensé que se preocupaba por mí... ¡pero NO! - gritó tan fuerte que el espejo se sacudió. - ¡Él eligió a esa zorra pelirroja! ¡La eligió a ella y no a mí! - ella se echó a llorar y tardó un poco en calmarse. - ¿Qué ve él en ella? ¡Esa perra desagradable! ¡Me prohibió acercarme a él! ¡Dijo que él le pertenece! Que ella es su novia - Myrtle casi escupió la última palabra. - Ella lo abrazó y lo besó frente a mis pobres y miserables ojos, y no le importó que mi miserable corazón se rompiera en pedazos. ¡Lo sabía! Nadie está interesado en mis sentimientos. ¡Absolutamente nadie! Si no estuviera muerta, ¡ciertamente me suicidaría! Pero, seguramente, a nadie le importaría incluso entonces... ¿A quién le importa la pobre Myrtle: la llorona? - Terminó, sollozando en voz baja.

Cuando miró alrededor de la habitación, estaba vacía. Solo la puerta se sacudió sobre sus bisagras, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con tal fuerza que casi la arrancó.

Extraño... Estaba segura de que alguien acababa de estar aquí.

Oh, no está bien... No solo estaba muerta y nadie estaba interesado en ella, las cosas estaban empezando a estropearse en su cabeza. Oh, qué desastre, si tan solo pudiera suicidarse... liberarse de este mundo sin corazón para siempre.

Enterró su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

*** ***

-¿Cuántos nos quedan? - Ginny preguntó, arrastrando y estirando. Harry se limpió el sudor de la frente. Estaba sucio y olía a moho, desinfectantes y sudor.

-Solo dos baños en el tercer piso. Ah, y uno al lado del Gran Comedor.

Ginny gimió.

-No podemos hacerlo hoy. Tendremos que terminar mañana. Creo que ya nos hemos perdido la cena.

Harry tiró el cepillo en el cubo y suspiró profundamente.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. Sin ti, todavía estaría en ese baño con Myrtle y sus avances.

Ginny rio.

-No sé quién es peor: Myrtle o The Bloody Baron.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

-¿El Barón Sangriento? ¿Es él...?

El Gryffindor comenzó a reír.

-Sí, me ha hecho algunas propuestas muy interesantes y ambiguas.

Cuando Harry trató de imaginar al Barón Sangriento con Ginny, su mente protestó violentamente. Era tan absurdo que no pudo hacer nada más que estallar en carcajadas.

-Pero me alegro de que... - su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios. La puerta del baño se abrió con un fuerte golpe. Asustado, Harry se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de horror, y su respiración se entrecortó.

Snape estaba en la puerta. Y por la expresión en su rostro, Harry sabía que estaba en serios problemas. De repente se puso muy frío.

-Weasley - ladró Snape en dirección a la asustada Ginny, su voz como una cuchilla afilada de acero. - No recuerdo haberle asignado la detención con Potter. Salga de inmediato, o recibirá detenciones por el resto del año si le gusta tanto limpiar.

Ginny, pálida como una tiza, asintió y salió corriendo del baño, lanzándole a Harry una mirada de disculpa y compasión mientras se iba.

Oh, Harry sabía que necesitaría compasión ahora...

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, abrió la boca para explicar, pero no logró hacerlo. Snape ya estaba tan cerca de él y el Gryffindor sintió un repentino tirón. Su espalda golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que por unos momentos perdió el aliento.

La cara de Snape estaba ardiendo de ira cuando se inclinó sobre Harry y siseó, con una voz que goteaba veneno:

-¿¡Desde cuándo Weasley es tu _novia_, Potter!?

-¿Qué? - Harry parpadeó, sin entender.

-¡No finjas que no sabes a qué me refiero! ¿Desde cuándo ‘perteneces solo a ella’? ¿Desde cuándo dejas que te bese? - La voz de Severus lo azotó, y sus manos fueron presionadas dolorosamente contra la pared.

-No es así - gimió cuando la comprensión de repente lo golpeó. - ¡Aaa! - lloró cuando el hombre lo apartó de la pared y lo empujó bruscamente hacia atrás nuevamente, haciendo que el codo y la cabeza de Harry golpearan las duras baldosas. Cuando trató de sacudirse el aturdimiento, las manchas moradas bailaban ante sus ojos. - ¡Basta! ¡Era solo un juego! Myrtle me estaba molestando y quería... ¡Basta! - lloró de nuevo cuando los dedos del hombre se clavaron dolorosamente en su hombro, agarrándolo como un tornillo de banco.

Severus parecía que había perdido totalmente el control, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-¡Eso duele! - Harry gritó, pero los ojos helados y oscuros solo se entrecerraron en respuesta. - ¡Ella no me interesa! ¡Solo se ofreció a ayudarme! - gritó con los dientes apretados mientras intentaba liberarse.

-¡Y solo _tenías_ que estar de acuerdo! - La voz de Snape cortó el aire, y sus dedos se hundieron más profundamente en los hombros de Harry. – Dime, ¿cuánto te divertiste con ella?

-Ella quería ayudarme, ya estaba cansado - gimió Harry cuando otra sacudida lo golpeó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que sintió que sus órganos internos se movían. - Estuvimos limpiando, eso es todo. Organizamos un espectáculo frente a Myrtle para que ella me dejara en paz - pudo enfocarse en los ojos de Severus, oscurecidos y ardiendo de ira. El hombre parecía estar listo para hacerlo pedazos, sus manos clavadas en su cuerpo como garras. - Solo soy tuyo, Severus - gruñó Harry, sintiéndose mareado. - Siempre seré solo tuyo. Nadie más me interesa. Lo juro. ¡Solo te pertenezco!

Pensó que había funcionado, porque los dedos se relajaron un poco y el fuego abrasador en los ojos oscuros se atenuó ligeramente. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Sintió un fuego indescriptible en sus entrañas, uno que no había estado allí antes.

-Te daré una última advertencia, Potter. Si alguna vez dejas que Weasley se te acerque otra vez... si dejas que te toque de nuevo, te causaré tanto dolor que nunca lo olvidarás.

La polla de Harry se sacudió violentamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo le había tomado ponerse duro, pero sentía que cada palabra que Snape decía, causaba pequeñas explosiones que devastaron su cuerpo y enviaron todo su autocontrol al infierno.

Harry corrió hacia adelante, apartó el cabello negro y envolvió la suave oreja de Severus con sus labios. Escuchó un murmullo silencioso.

Sí, él sabía que era el punto sensible del hombre...

Se separó de la pared y presionó contra el cuerpo vestido de negro, gimiendo cuando su polla dura rozó el muslo del hombre. Sintió un dolor punzante en los lugares donde las manos de Snape lo agarraron, pero eso solo lo hizo arder aún más. Sin embargo, el Maestro de Pociones rápidamente tomó el control de la situación. Harry gimió de decepción cuando las manos del hombre lo apretaron con fuerza y lo alejaron. Pero, al mismo tiempo, escuchó un ronco susurro en su oído y encendió una nueva llama:

-No aquí. Termina y ven a mis aposentos.

Severus se apartó de él y se alisó la túnica, tratando de ocultar su obvia erección. Harry tembló y casi cayó al suelo cuando las manos de apoyo desaparecieron. Snape no lo miró, como si una mirada rompiera su autocontrol. Se dio la vuelta y salió.

Harry se paró por un momento, demasiado aturdido para moverse. Sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él, y la lava fluyó por sus venas.

¡No podía quedarse aquí! ¡Debe ir a Snape!

Harry se obligó a avanzar. Se apartó de la pared, tropezó con el cubo que se encontraba en su camino y corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Se detuvo ante el retrato de la ‘Dama Gorda’, respiró varias veces para calmar su corazón furioso y recuperar el aliento, que se había perdido en algún lugar del camino, y luego entró en la Sala Común llena de estudiantes. 

Ignorando las burlas y las preguntas, corrió hacia el dormitorio, rápidamente agarró algo de ropa y fue al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió (le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo problemas para abrocharse la camisa), se echó la capa de invisibilidad y salió de la habitación. Se entrelazó cuidadosamente entre los estudiantes y logró llegar a la salida antes de casi toparse con Ron y Hermione en compañía de Ginny, quien les estaba contando sobre el incidente en el baño. Harry los pasó sin darse cuenta de que tendría que encontrar otra historia para ellos, y bajó corriendo las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Apenas escapó chocando con otros estudiantes en el camino.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Snape, era una bola de deseo ardiente, y casi comenzó a morderse las uñas con entusiasmo mientras esperaba que algunos Slytherins lo pasaran por el pasillo y desaparecieran a la vuelta de la esquina. Entró en la oficina de Snape. Hubo un latido en sus sienes, y su corazón latía rápidamente. Se quitó la capa y se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones privadas de Severus. Cuando lo tocó, se abrió.

Harry contuvo el aliento y entró. Tan pronto como había entrado, se escuchó un susurro de capa detrás de él y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Manos fuertes y temblorosas lo empujaron hacia la superficie de madera y le arrancaron la camisa.

Todo sucedió tan de repente. Los labios de Severus mordieron su cuello, y las manos impacientes rasgaron y tiraron su ropa... fue levantado y empujado con fuerza contra la puerta. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar antes, sus zapatos, pantalones y ropa interior desaparecieron. Sus piernas estaban separadas y más altas, y Severus entró en él, sosteniéndolo en alto, como si Harry pesara menos que una pluma. Un pene caliente, duro como una roca, cubierto con algo resbaladizo y húmedo, irrumpió en él de repente, brusca e impacientemente. Harry quería gritar, pero solo logró gemir roncamente. Sintió la fuerza de la brutal lujuria y el deseo de Severus, salvaje e indómito, que entró en él dolorosamente, empujando a través de su entrada sin preparación. Demasiado rápido, demasiado insistente.

El hombre se presionó contra él y lo golpeó con fuerza contra la puerta. Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Snape y sofocó un grito, apretando los dientes en las ásperas túnicas del hombre. Podía escuchar una respiración agitada y sentir ráfagas cálidas sobre su brazo desnudo. Los restos de la camisa colgaban alrededor de los codos. Envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Severus y presionó su rostro contra su cuello, tratando de sofocar los gritos y gemidos que inexorablemente se liberaban de su boca. Sintió el impacto de las bolas calientes de Snape golpeando sus nalgas cada vez que el hombre entraba en él con una velocidad frenética y una fuerza agresiva, como para perforar, rasgar y marcarlo como su propiedad para siempre.

-Severus... - Harry logró susurrar, con voz ronca por los gritos. - Soy solo tuyo.

Sintió al hombre presionar su rostro contra la clavícula. Los dedos le aplastaron las nalgas, clavándose en su cuerpo con la fuerza y la vehemencia de las garras, como si también quisieran desgarrarlo.  
Severus llegó, gimiendo roncamente en su piel, sus dientes apretados en el brazo de Harry. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente, y en el momento en que Harry sintió el calor, saliendo de la erección pulsante y caliente, su mente y cuerpo se elevaron hasta el techo. La explosión cegadora de su propio orgasmo golpeó sus sentidos y lo sacudió con la fuerza del trueno, barrió su cuerpo y quemó todo lo que se interpuso en su camino.

El grito de Harry se mezcló con los gemidos del hombre, y por unos momentos, perdió casi todos sus sentidos. Solo quedaba el sentido del tacto, pero esto no era suficiente, había demasiados sentimientos que era incapaz de comprender, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Después de unos momentos, logró recuperar el aliento, como Severus, que respiraba pesadamente sobre su hombro. Harry todavía sentía dientes afilados mordiendo su piel. Luego, el calor se deslizó lentamente dentro de él, y Harry gimió con una sensación de pérdida, pero luego Snape acercó sus labios a su oído y susurró roncamente:

-¿Suficientemente espontáneo, Potter?

Algo en el estómago de Harry saltó cuando recordó las palabras que había gritado en la cara de Severus durante su última reunión. Él sonrió.

-Mhm... - murmuró suavemente y abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero solo logró producir un sorprendido - Oh... - cuando la lengua caliente del hombre tocó su oreja. Se puso rígido, sintiendo escalofríos vagando por todo el cuerpo, y gimió ruidosamente, aspirando el aire bruscamente. Severus lamió el área justo detrás de la oreja, se mordió el lóbulo y deslizó la lengua dentro. Harry solo podía gruñir de placer y temblar bajo la influencia de la cálida lengua que estimulaba sus terminaciones nerviosas. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se entregó por completo a los labios del hombre, que muy lentamente comenzaron a moverse más y más abajo, a lo largo de su cuello y clavícula, alternativamente chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo, hasta su brazo desnudo, que todavía tenía marcas de dientes.

Harry pensó que moriría de placer o se desvanecería y nunca podría volver a su forma anterior. Los labios y la lengua de Severus eran como un atizador al rojo vivo que estaba quemando un camino en su piel, enviando chispas a través de su cuerpo. El increíble placer hacía que todo en él se agitara, haciendo flotar sus sentidos.

Era incapaz de recuperar el aliento, no podía mover ni un dedo, estaba envuelto en placer mientras su mente gritaba y su corazón intentaba salir del pecho.

La boca de Snape. El tonque de Snape. En él. En su piel. Sobre su cuello, su hombro. Caliente, codicioso, hambriento.

Harry sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. De repente, una parte distante de su mente se sorprendió con el increíble pensamiento de que... nunca antes... por primera vez... ¡Oh, Merlín!

Gimió ruidosamente, esforzándose y tensándose cuando Severus cerró los dientes sobre su hombro, una dolorosa electricidad le atravesó el cuerpo y lo hizo golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta dura.

Y luego la boca y la lengua desaparecieron. La cabeza de Snape se separó abruptamente, como si finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y hubiera logrado detenerlo. Harry abrió los ojos, que ni siquiera sabía que había cerrado, y cuando vio los ojos del hombre, todo en él se sacudió y luego se congeló.

Los ojos de Severus eran... eran... diferentes. Brumoso y brillante al mismo tiempo, como si por el momento estuviera en un lugar completamente diferente, y algo intentara pasar por sus ojos, liberarse, revelarse... Sus delgados labios estaban separados y húmedos, y Harry no pude resistir tocarlos. Si no podía besarlos, solo quería sentir su textura, su calidez...

Cuando tocó los suaves labios, sintió a Snape agarrar su mano. Pero no se lo quitó de la cara. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, mientras veía los labios de Severus envolverse alrededor de su dedo y gentilmente comenzar a chuparlo. La lengua tibia limpiaba la almohadilla y los dientes mordían suavemente la piel. Después de un rato, el joven se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, no quería perturbar el silencio o interrumpir esta cosa increíble... Snape se comportó como si estuviera completamente perdido, y si Harry hacía algo, cualquier cosa, podría arrancarlo de su trance y él perdería esto... sintiendo que estaba vertiendo un calor agradable en su estómago y gradualmente se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Observó los ojos cerrados de Severus con deleite, el delgado surco oscuro entre las cejas, los rasgos faciales extrañamente suaves... miró y no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando. Temía que Snape escuchara los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, algo que podría interrumpir este maravilloso momento.

Quería detener el tiempo y nunca, nunca volver a moverse.

Respiró aire con un suspiro, que ya no pudo contener.

Severus abrió los ojos. La niebla se levantó y reveló las profundas pupilas negras. Todo desapareció. El hombre apartó la mano de Harry y, sin decir una palabra, miró a los grandes ojos verdes de Harry. Harry trató de leer lo que estaba en los ojos de Severus, pero de repente se volvieron tan cerrados e inaccesibles como el resto de la cara de Snape.

-Es... - trató de decir, pero su voz no quería escuchar. Se aclaró la garganta. - YO...

Severus sacudió la cabeza y Harry cerró la boca. El hombre lo bajó y rápidamente se compuso. Cuando los pies de Harry tocaron el piso, sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él, pero logró apoyarse en la puerta y no caerse. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Todo fue tan... surrealista.

El hombre lanzó un hechizo de limpieza rápida, le dio la espalda al joven parado en la puerta y caminó hacia su silla. Harry se inclinó y comenzó a ponerse la ropa que yacía a sus pies. Snape se sentó y miró al fuego. No dijo una palabra.

Harry se paró en la puerta y dudó. ¿Qué debería hacer él ahora? ¿Salir? ¿Unirse a él? ¿Tal vez decir algo? Su cabeza estaba totalmente vacía. Lo único que llenó su mente fue el recuerdo de la lengua de Snape vagando sobre su piel y alrededor de su dedo... Sus labios se abrieron en una leve sonrisa, no podía, y ni siquiera quería, tratar de detenerlo. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que todo a su alrededor había cambiado de color? A tonos cálidos, jugosos y alegres.

Miró su dedo todavía ligeramente brillante y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Solo entonces el silencio que prevalecía en la habitación fue roto por la severa voz de Severus que cortaba el aire caliente:

-Bueno, siéntate entonces.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo aún más amplia que antes.

*******

Harry estaba acostado en la cama, mirando el Mapa del Merodeador. Observó un punto, que de vez en cuando desaparecía del mapa, y luego volvía a aparecer. Había una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban suavemente. Todavía podía ver los recuerdos que llenaban su mente: el tono de Snape en su hombro. Los labios de Snape sobre su piel. El dedo de Harry en el interior caliente de la boca de Severus. La nebulosa y ausente mirada en su rostro.

Y la sensación que aún circulaba por sus venas, extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

Felicidad.

El punto apareció en el mapa, y Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿Qué estás preparando allí, Severus? - susurró suavemente. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado mirando. Tal vez una o dos horas, pero ya estaba muy cansado.

El punto desapareció de nuevo. Harry puso el mapa debajo de la almohada y sacó la piedra verde. Lo apretó en su mano y envió un mensaje:

_“Buenas noches, Severus. Me quedaré dormido con tu cara ante mis ojos.”_

Y esa fue la verdad.

*******

A su alrededor había oscuridad. Gruesa e impenetrable. Casi pegajosa.

Harry se miró las manos. No sabía cómo era posible, pero podía verlas. Como si una luz inexistente brillara sobre ellas. En el silencio que lo rodeaba, pudo oír el sonido de pasos. Parecían hacer eco a su alrededor, resonando desde un muro invisible y volviendo. Miró a su alrededor en la oscuridad, pero no pudo ver nada.

Los pasos se acercaron.

Se volvió y vio una cara pálida que parecía una máscara de Mortífago. Parpadeó un par de veces.

Era Severus. Una sonrisa llena de alivio apareció en los labios de Harry. Los ojos de Severus ardían con intensidad, y se dirigía directamente hacia él. Parecía un murciélago que emergía de la oscuridad para atacar a su presa, su capa ondeaba como alas.

Harry retrocedió involuntariamente, pero no por miedo. Él sonrió con incertidumbre.

-¿Qué haces...? - quería hacer una pregunta, pero no pudo porque Snape saltó hacia él y lo presionó contra la pared, que de repente emergió por detrás. Por un momento Harry perdió el aliento y ni siquiera pudo gemir cuando el hombre llevó su boca a su cuello. Solo cuando el aire estalló en sus pulmones produjo un murmullo de completa sorpresa, pero también de placer. Aparecieron chispas ante sus ojos, como si los labios de Snape fueran la mecha que quemaba todo en Harry. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el hombre chupara y mordiera su piel caliente, rindiéndose por completo a experiencias cada vez más intensas y... placenteras.

Él gimió, sintiendo un dolor repentino. Harry sacudió la cabeza, pero las manos de Severus lo apretaron con fuerza, y sus labios chuparon hambrientos en lugares sensibles.

Otro latido de dolor y sintió que algo se derramaba sobre su piel.

-No - gruñó, moviéndose e intentando alejar a Severus. Abrió los ojos y vio que el hombre se había alejado de su cuello. Cuando levantó la cara y miró a Harry, el joven sintió como si algo pesado le hubiera caído en el estómago, todo su cuerpo se congeló de terror y sus pulmones de repente se negaron a cooperar.

¡Ya no era Severus! Era... ¡Voldemort! Con la sangre de Harry alrededor de su boca, bajando por su barbilla y brillando en sus dientes que se descubrieron en una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho? - siseó, entrecerrando los ojos rojos. - Después de todo, te gusta el dolor.

¡No, no podría ser verdad! Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. Seguramente, cuando los abriera, vería a Severus. ¡Debe verlo!

Estaba temblando. Sintió un horror tan grande que tuvo dificultad para respirar. Él comenzó a ahogarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, una neblina lechosa los estaba nublando, manchando la horrible visión. Voldemort no había desaparecido. Seguía presionándolo contra la pared, sonriendo triunfante.

Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando ayuda.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. A lo lejos, detrás del brazo de Voldemort, vio una figura oscura que retrocedía en la oscuridad. Una capa negra ondeaba detrás de él. No se volvió para mirarlo ni siquiera por un momento, como si no le interesara lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

-¡Severus! - El grito que brotó de la garganta de Harry fue tan terrible que incluso el Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño. - ¡No me dejes aquí! - aulló, sintiendo el horror una vez más apoderarse de su garganta, sin dejarlo respirar.

Pero Severus no se detuvo. No se dio la vuelta. Su silueta se alejó, desapareciendo en la espesa oscuridad de la que había salido, como si se uniera con ella.

-Nadie puede ayudarte, muchacho - dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras, llevando su cara blanca y reptiliana a la de Harry. - Estás completamente solo. Y tu sangre ahora me pertenece solo a mí.

-¡Nooooo! - Harry se sacudió hacia adelante, tratando de liberar sus manos...

...Y de repente se encontró en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama, respirando con dificultad. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba apretando sus pulmones y su estómago estaba desgarrado. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Miró a su alrededor a ciegas, como si esperara ver a Voldemort en alguna parte.

Neville y Ron estaban dormidos. Su respiración tranquila era el único sonido que llenaba el silencio ensordecedor. De vez en cuando, Harry escuchaba las llamadas de los búhos cazando en algún lugar a lo lejos.

La imagen de la retirada de Severus apareció ante sus ojos. Tenía la sensación de que las llamas heladas se habían envuelto en su piel y se acercaban lentamente a su corazón.

Sabía que esta noche ya no podría dormir.

*******

_“Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero nada es real._  
_Haz que se desvanezca._  
No me desmorones.  
Quiero creer que esto es real.  
Sálvame de mi miedo.  
No me derribes.

_No me derribes_  
_por todo lo que necesito._  
Haz que mi corazón sea un lugar mejor.  
Dame algo en lo que pueda creer.  
No derribes  
Lo que queda de mí.  
Haz que mi corazón sea un lugar mejor.

_¿Todavía puedes ver mi corazón?_  
_Toda mi agonía se desvanece,  
cuando me abrazas.”_

"Arma" by Mathew good Band 

&

"Todo lo que necesito" de Within Temptation.


	27. Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras.

_“¿Por qué me parece el día por la noche?_

_Algo va mal._

_¿Por qué estoy ansioso?_

_La paranoia me persigue.”_

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa? - Vas a golpear tus huevos fritos con la nariz. - La voz de Hermione lo sacó de un estado de postración estupefacta, evitando que cayera en un sueño. Levantó bruscamente la cabeza y abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar sus ojos en su amiga, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

-Nada - murmuró. - Simplemente no dormí lo suficiente. Eso es todo. -

-Parece que no has dormido en un mes - dijo Hermione, mirándolo de cerca. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, Hermione, de verdad. No hay qué preocuparse. Harry trató de sonreír, pero aparentemente no funcionó muy bien. Afortunadamente, Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado, estaba más interesado en el desayuno, que en el bienestar de su mejor amigo, y absorbió con entusiasmo la segunda porción de huevos fritos y tocino. Harry agradeció una vez más al cielo, por su falta de observación y su completa falta de imaginación. Pero con Hermione no fue fácil. Parecía que sus pasatiempos favoritos eran mirarlo y preocuparse. Ella fácilmente podría reclamar el título del estudiante más corrosivo de Hogwarts. Pero él no necesitaba absolutamente su simpatía o atención. Harry sabía que ella quería lo mejor, pero... era muy molesto.

Harry estaba harto de eso. Quería quedarse solo y que finalmente pudiera pensar. Por supuesto, tenía toda una semana para hacer esto, pero ayer estuvo tan lleno de asuntos urgentes que no pudo encontrar un minuto para sí mismo. Ginny seguía preguntando cuándo iban a terminar de limpiar los baños. Solo después de que Harry la rechazó diplomáticamente, citando el hecho de que Snape podría atraparlos nuevamente y causar un escándalo, ella lo dejó solo. Debido al próximo partido con Ravenclaw la siguiente semana, el entrenamiento duró casi todo el día, y luego lo esperaba una montaña de tarea, y también tuvo que escuchar las disputas entre Ron y Hermione. Y solo de noche, cuando Harry se fue a la cama y cerró los ojos, las imágenes aparecieron ante él. Y con ellos vinieron los pensamientos. Todo el día acechaban en las entrañas de su mente, pero ahora, al amparo de la noche, han salido a la superficie para atacar. Para evitar que duerma. Atormentaban a Harry toda la noche, haciéndolo girar sobre la cama y ocultar su rostro en la almohada. Harry estaba muy asustado. Estaba atormentado por las dudas, fragmentos de conversaciones, hilos dispersos entrelazados, miedos profundamente arraigados que empujaban sus tentáculos hacia él.

_“Me temo que podría hacerte daño. Está demasiado cerca de Voldemort. No estoy segura si realmente está de nuestro lado. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso.”_

Harry trató de ahogar esas palabras, pero no importó lo que hizo, no fueron a ninguna parte y sonaron más fuertes e insistentes en su cabeza.

_“... él puede engañarte, para que luego pueda entregarte a Voldemort. ¿Por qué de repente se interesó en ti? Él siempre te odió. ¿Qué le hizo cambiar su actitud hacia ti tan dramáticamente?”_

-Harry, ¿dónde estás de nuevo? - La voz de Hermione volvió a romper la niebla que lo rodeaba. Él la miró desconcertado.

-¿Yo? En ninguna parte... solo estaba... pensando. Lo siento —murmuró él, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Pregunta, ¿has leído la sinopsis de Historia de la Magia? ¿Recuerdas que hay práctica, hoy? ¿No lo olvidaste?

-Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. Lo leí - mintió.

-¿Qué? - La comida cayó de la boca de Ron en un plato. - ¿Un cheque sobre la historia de la magia? ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste, Hermione?

Ella lo miró con una mirada hostil.

-Te lo dije tres veces. La primera vez que le dijiste a Neville sobre el último partido de los Paddle Guns. Luego hablaste de lo misma con Ginny, y la tercera vez, cuando intentaste contarle a Lavender Brown sobre él, pero ella no quiso escucharte y se escapó.

Ron retrató la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Bueno, ya sabes, puedes elegir otro momento...

\- Sí, solo puedes absorber información mientras comes. Por lo tanto, aprendí sobre esto solo ahora. Te deseo éxito en el control. Hermione sonrió desagradablemente, luego se levantó y se alejó con orgullo.

Ron miró a Harry.

\- ¡Maldición! Ella lo hizo a propósito.

-Sí, claro... - murmuró Harry, aunque no había escuchado ni una palabra, porque la espalda de Severus se cernía ante sus ojos. Por el rabillo del ojo, miró la mesa de profesores, tratando de no girar la cabeza hacia ese lado.

¡Maldita sea! Lo hizo de nuevo. Es como si pudiera leer la mente de Harry. Pero eso no nuevo, ¿verdad? 

Harry rápidamente se dio vuelta, enterrado la vista en su plato.

Y no era que Harry no quisiera dormir. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, por la noche lo perseguían no solo los pensamientos. Quizás las imágenes fueron mucho peores. Tan pronto como cerraba los ojos, el rostro distorsionado de Voldemort aparecía con una mueca burlona, sus dientes amarillos cubiertos con la sangre de Harry. Y veía a Snape. Él se iba. Lo dejaba. Lo tiraba…

Harry sacudió su cabeza imperceptiblemente, tratando de evitar que alguien viera esto, y especialmente a Snape.

Muchas veces trató de convencerse de que solo era un sueño, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más claramente comprendía que no era así.

¿Por qué había soñado dos veces con Voldemort y su sangre? ¿Por qué Snape estaba nuevamente en ese sueño, y obviamente no iba a ayudarlo? Aún peor, Esta vez, parecía que... Harry tragó... como si el propio Severus lo hubiera traído a Voldemort, y luego se levantaba y se iba.

¿Tal vez era una advertencia? ¿O simplemente miedo subconsciente? Temor de que Severus no sea lo que retrata. ¿Qué pasa si es solo una de sus máscaras?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y sintió una afilada aguja clavándose en su corazón. Qué pena que haya soñado todo esto. Le gustaría que este sueño nunca llegara a él y no rompiera los hilos que era tan difícil estirar entre él y Severus. Ya estaban demasiado delgados, cualquier toque descuidado podría romperlos, y ahora...

Respiró hondo una vez más, tratando de evitar estos pensamientos.

Harry sabía una cosa con seguridad: tal vez Hermione tenía razón. Todo necesita ser aclarado. De lo contrario, se volverá loco.

Y, sin embargo, para la práctica, necesitaba robar una poción para dormir sin sueños, si por supuesto, finalmente quiere dormir. ¡Basta de sueños sobre Voldemort! ¡Es suficiente!

Pero, ¿cómo se puede hacer esto para que Severus no note ni sospeche nada? El mayor problema era que Harry no podía ocultarle nada. Y ahora le parecía que Snape lo sabía todo. De lo contrario, ¿cómo explicar que Harry constantemente sentía sus ojos? La mirada que ardía en la parte posterior de la cabeza y de la que él quería desaparecer, se evaporaba.

Harry se frotó los párpados pesados y trató de sofocar un bostezo. Luego, murmurando que no tenía hambre, apartó el resto del desayuno y le anunció a Ron que lo vería en el aula. En respuesta, solo pudo asentir, porque su boca estaba demasiado ocupada.

Mirando al suelo, Harry caminó lentamente por el pasillo. En el momento en que bostezó lo dominó, por detrás escuchó:

-¡Potter!

Dándose la vuelta, vio a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué pasa, profesora? - Preguntó, notando que ella lo estaba mirando con cuidado y severidad.

-El director quiere verte - dijo, deteniéndose frente a Harry y mirándolo.

-¿Director? - Harry parpadeó sorprendido. - ¿Dumbledore regresó?

-‘_Profesor’_ Dumbledore, Potter - lo corrigió ella. - Sí. Y quiere hablar contigo de inmediato.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- ¿Qué parte de la frase "quiere hablar de inmediato" no entiende?

Harry estaba aturdido. Además de eso, su cabeza comenzó a doler.

\- Bien. Enseguida voy - dijo y se dirigió a la oficina del director.

-Potter - La voz de la profesora McGonagall lo hizo detenerse.

\- ¿Sí profesora? - Harry se giró hacia ella.

-¿No olvidas algo?

Harry frunció el ceño. La fatiga crónica no contribuyó al ingenio rápido.

-‘Caramelos de dulce’, - dijo la profesora. Harry la miró fijamente.

-¿Disculpe?

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco.

-Contraseña, señor Potter. Date prisa ahora - agregó. - Y vete a la cama a tiempo hoy.

Harry asintió y partió en esa dirección.

¿Qué necesita Dumbledore de él? ¿O sucedió algo inesperado durante el viaje? ¿Quizás descubrió algo que debería decirle a Harry inmediatamente? Puede haber mil razones. En cualquier caso, Harry realmente quería saber cómo va la guerra.

Cuando entró en la oficina, el director estaba sentado en su silla y parecía mucho más exhausto, que antes de irse. Las sombras debajo de los ojos parpadeantes se hicieron aún más grandes, y una red de arrugas profundas cubría su rostro.

-Hola, Harry - dijo. Su voz sonaba sorda y ronca, como si la vida se le hubiera pasado. - Siéntate.

Harry obedeció y esperó ansiosamente la continuación. Dumbledore se recostó en su silla, mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?

Él lo miró fijamente.

-Uhh... estoy bien, profesor.

-No te ves bien.

_“Al igual que usted",_ pensó Harry, pero no expresó sus pensamientos.

\- Recientemente, he estado haciendo mucho.

El director asintió pensativo.

-Como probablemente notaste, mi viaje fue un poco largo. Espero que mientras estuve fuera, no pasó nada... inusual. ¿No tienes nada qué decirme, Harry? - Dumbledore lo miró sobre sus gafas de media luna.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Todo está bien, profesor. No pasó nada inusual.

-¿Estás seguro Harry? ¿Nadie te buscó? ¿Has notado algún repentino interés sobre ti?

Harry se mordió el labio cuando recordó las palabras de Hermione y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

\- No ¿Por qué pregunta?

-Hmmm... - Dumbledore miró hacia la esquina, donde el fuego crepitaba suavemente en la chimenea. Parecía haber perdido completamente la cabeza. - Recuerdas, que una vez compartí contigo, mis sospechas de que posiblemente hay un espía en Hogwarts. - Harry asintió. - Ahora estoy seguro de eso. - Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. - Probablemente te preguntarás dónde me he estado perdiendo todo este tiempo, pero ya ves mi muchacho... no puedo revelar esto a nadie, porque todavía no sé cómo... - Una sombra de tristeza y dolor cruzó la cara del director.

\- ¿Profesor?

Dumbledore giró la cabeza y miró a Harry con una mirada desvaída.

-¿Cómo Voldemort sabe sobre casi todos los movimientos que hacemos? Está por delante de nosotros otra vez, y debido a eso... - el director cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró, -...perdimos a uno de nuestros amigos más valiosos y conocedores...

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y su corazón casi saltó de su pecho.

-¿Quién murió?

Dumbledore suspiró nuevamente. En ese momento parecía aún más exhausto que antes.

\- Alastor Moody.

-Oh... - Harry fue incapaz de sacar algo más de sí mismo. Esta noticia lo sorprendió. Moody era el mejor. ¿Cómo lograron matarlo? Esto podría pasarle a cualquiera, pero no a él.

-Emeline Vance y Hestia Jones están gravemente heridas. Ahora están en el hospital de San Mungo. Logramos capturar a dos Eater, pero antes de que pudiéramos cuestionarlos, se suicidaron.

-Oooh... - repitió Harry, pero considerando que esto no era suficiente, agregó un momento después: - ¿Tal vez pueda hacer algo, profesor? ¿Tal vez pueda ayudar de alguna manera?

-No, Harry. Tu lugar ahora está en Hogwarts. Eso sería muy peligroso. Tienes que terminar la escuela, todavía tienes mucho que aprender, y luego...

-Pero ya peleé - replicó, frunciendo el ceño. Dumbledore todavía parecía considerarlo un niño. - Durante mi primer año, cuando...

-¡No! - Dumbledore lo interrumpió bruscamente. - Sobreviviste solo por tu suerte. Eres demasiado valioso para nosotros. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender antes de unirte a la lucha.

-¡Pero no puedo quedarme inactivo cuando muere tanta gente! - Indignado por la actitud de Dumbledore, Harry levantó la voz.

El director inclinó la cabeza y lo miró por encima de las gafas.

-Harry... todos los involucrados en la lucha no solo están ocupados derrotando a Voldemort y sus partidarios. En la guerra, es igualmente importante salvar tu vida. Eres nuestro... (por así decirlo), el último bastión. Algunos han dado sus vidas para que te quedes con ellos y, por lo tanto, debes valorar el sacrificio que hicieron y aprender con la mayor diligencia posible.

Harry apretó los dientes. No le gustó este tono. No le gustaron esas palabras. ¿Por qué todos decidieron por él? ¿Por qué no se le dio la oportunidad de tomar su propia decisión? ¿Por qué debía quedarse inactivo todo el tiempo y ver cómo...?

-No estoy de acuerdo - murmuró. - No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Quiero pelear. Ahora, si es tan importante que estudie, ¿por qué nadie me enseña lo que realmente necesito saber? Me llenan la cabeza con plantas inútiles y la historia de las Guerras Mágicas, estrellas y adivinación en las hojas de té. ¿Por qué nadie me enseña algo útil? ¿Qué _es_ lo que _realmente_ me ayudará a ganar? O al menos no ser asesinado.

Dumbledore lo miró sin decir una palabra. Harry sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido y sus manos temblaban.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? - Dumbledore preguntó suavemente.

-¡Magia Oscura! - Gritó, apretando los puños. - Me refiero a la Magia Oscura. Hechizos que pueden destruir a los Mortífagos, y no solo aturdirlos. Maldiciones que no se pueden eliminar. ¡Si debo matar a Voldemort, debo luchar con él en igualdad de condiciones! Tengo que... - Harry se calló de repente cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que quería decir. Un dolor repentino atravesó su corazón. Se dejó caer en una silla y miró al suelo.

-Usar los Imperdonables...

Después de unos minutos, durante los cuales solo su respiración rápida y el fuego crepitante, rompieron el silencio de la oficina, Harry escuchó el crujido de la silla del director. Vio a Dumbledore levantarse e ir a la chimenea. Luego puso las manos a la espalda y comenzó a mirar el retrato que tenía delante.

-No te culpo por tales pensamientos, Harry - dijo después de un rato. - A tu edad, yo también... pensé que esta era la única forma, la única forma posible... Que era posible derrotar al enemigo solo con sus propias armas. Qué equivocado estaba... Me di cuenta de esto, gracias a tu madre. - Harry sintió una puñalada en el pecho y se mordió los labios. - Me di cuenta de que el arma más poderosa que poseemos... es el amor. Solo ella puede resistir el mayor mal. Solo ella puede salvarnos. Porque nuestro enemigo no tiene y nunca tendrá estas armas. - Dumbledore se giró hacia Harry sentado en una silla y le sonrió con tristeza. - Por favor, piensa en mis palabras. Y cuando te des cuenta de que ya sabes qué camino elegirás... no interferiré contigo. Será tu elección. Te dejare hacer lo que lo que deseas más que nada. - Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Él se encogió y asintió. - Ahora vete. No quiero retenerte. Tienes clase.

Harry asintió nuevamente. Se sentía extraño... Como si Dumbledore quisiera decir más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Como si en sus palabras hubiera algún tipo de significado oculto.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

\- Una cosa más. - La voz del director lo hizo detenerse. Harry se giró hacia él. - Ten cuidado, muchacho.

-Bien - respondió Harry en voz baja. - Adiós, profesor.

Dumbledore asintió una vez más y se volvió hacia la chimenea. Antes de irse, Harry miró el retrato que el director estaba mirando. Sobre el lienzo, había un joven rubio con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía extraño entre los directores de cabello y barba gris de Hogwarts, cuyos retratos colgaban en las paredes de la oficina. Harry no tenía idea de quién era esa persona. No tenía tiempo para descubrirlo, porque las palabras de Dumbledore todavía sonaban en sus oídos. El caos reinaba en sus pensamientos. Harry no entendió nada. Incluso se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de dispersar la niebla. Todo flotaba en su mente, se apoyó contra la pared, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

No sería fácil...

Pero nunca nada en su vida, lo había sido.

  


*** * ***

Harry se durmió en casi todas las lecciones. Fracasó por completo su control en Historia de la Magia, y todo el tiempo restante antes del descanso, fue registrado por cada palabra de Binns. Solo para no quedarse dormido y no ser atacado por pensamientos dolorosos. Por primera vez en su vida, el resumen de Harry resultó ser más largo que el de Hermione.

Las pociones se acercaban inexorablemente. Harry no les había tenido miedo durante mucho tiempo, como ahora. Su cabeza ya se estaba separando del dolor. Sus ojos estaban pegados, los músculos parecían pesados y osificados, como si estuvieran llenos de plomo. Además, por un momento no logró olvidar ese sueño y las imágenes asociadas con él. En este estado, no podía cocinar nada decente. Todo lo que quedaba era esperar que el caldero no explotara al menos, salpicando una infusión en su cara, y Severus no notaría nada, pero Harry lo dudaba mucho.

El comienzo de la lección parecía prometedor. Cuando Snape voló al aula y comenzó a encontrar fallas en los Gryffindors, Harry intentó comportarse como siempre. En otras palabras, trató de no prestarle atención y asintió en respuesta a las suaves molestias de Ron. El profesor les dio una tarea, y luego se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a observar cómo progresaban las cosas. Cuando su mirada cayó sobre Harry, dejó de respirar, sintiendo escalofríos esparcidos por todo su cuerpo. Para ahogar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, se comprometió a aplastar y frotar las conchas de los escarabajos. 

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, Harry siguió mirando hacia donde se alzaba la silueta negra. Algunas veces sus ojos se cruzaron, y luego Harry apartó la vista bruscamente, tratando de no pensar en la espalda de Snape y confundiéndose con la oscuridad y la horrible sonrisa de Voldemort.

Debido al exceso de trabajo y al hecho de que la cabeza de Harry estaba ocupada por pensamientos extraños, casi agregó veneno de cobra a la poción en lugar de escorpión, que estaba lleno de una poderosa explosión. Afortunadamente, Hermione notó a tiempo lo que iba a hacer, y en el último minuto lo detuvo, y luego comenzó a susurrar para informarle, lo que parecía bastante cómico.

Luego Harry agregó un poco de piel de camaleón picado al caldero, que sirvió como el componente principal de la Poción de Invisibilidad, y lo dejó calentar durante diez minutos a fuego medio, por lo que el caldo tuvo que adquirir un color naranja intenso. Harry miró el líquido burbujeante, sintiendo cómo con cada momento los párpados se volvían más pesados, y su cabeza parecía convertirse en piedra, era muy difícil de sostener en su cuello. La imagen ante sus ojos comenzó a desdibujarse, los colores se desvanecieron, la luz se convirtió en un punto brumoso brillante. Sus ojos se cerraron por sí mismos.

De repente, Harry sintió calor saliendo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, sin comprender dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando. Su poción había cambiado hacía mucho tiempo de naranja a rojo amenazante. Se había formado una enorme burbuja temblorosa en la superficie, que se trata de...

harry se inclinó hacia delante para reducir el fuego. Bubble Opal. Harry suspiró aliviado y miró a su alrededor. Hermione se movió a la bóveda, y Ron luchó con una pala, que parecía estar atrapada en una densa masa que se suponía que representaba una poción.

Bien, casi se duerme sobre la caldera... Algo lo despertó. Pero ¿qué?

Y nuevamente volvió la sensación de calidez, que todavía salía de su bolsillo. El corazón de Harry latía más rápido. Sacó con cuidado la piedra verde brillante y leyó las palabras claramente resaltadas en ella:

“¡_Despierta, muchacho tonto! ¡Tu caldero, pronto explotará!”_

arry rápidamente escondió la piedra en su bolsillo, tragó saliva y miró a Severus para asentirle en agradecimiento. Snape lo miró con consternación, y a Harry no le gustó. Se apresuró a darse la vuelta, maldiciendo su debilidad con fuerza, y miró la encimera.

_“¡Él lo sabe!”_ \- El único pensamiento estaba latiendo en su cabeza. - Sabe que algo anda mal.

Necesitaba estar tranquilo. Fingir que todo está en orden. ¿Quizás Snape solo estaba preocupado por él?

En ese momento, Harry volvió a sentir el calor creciente en su bolsillo. Vaciló.

¿Qué lo asustaba tanto? Después de todo, esto es solo un sueño. Después de todo, Severus...

Cerrando los ojos, Harry respiró hondo y luego buscó en su bolsillo y miró la piedra. Una brillante inscripción apareció en las profundidades:

_“¿Qué te pasa?”_

Harry sintió que su corazón casi salía de su pecho. Apretó la piedra en su palma y respondió apresuradamente: - Nada. Lo siento. No volverá a suceder. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo al maestro de Pociones, quien miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados con la misma ansiedad. Dando a entender, que no le creía. No era de extrañar. En su lugar, Harry no habría creído. Se sintió emocionado y abrumado. Probablemente parecía inapropiado. Harry intentó una vez más resolverlo, pero fue en vano. ¿Tal vez Hermione tenía razón? ¿Snape está realmente del lado de Voldemort? ¿Quizás es el mismo espía? ¿Y mostró interés en Harry solo para llevarlo a su maestro?

No. Eso no era posible. Si lo fuera, lo habría hecho antes. Apliacando ‘_Confundus’_ o ‘_Imperius’. _No, claramente hay algo más aquí.

Después de todo, Severus no es indiferente a él... Harry vio eso en sus ojos, durante el sexo. Vi cómo actuó sobre él... Pero este es Snape. Él mismo dijo que podía fingir, que podía hacer que su mente actuara de la manera que él quisiera...

No, no es verdad. ¡Todo esto no puede ser un juego!

Harry se frotó los ojos cansados y miró la poción irreparablemente arruinada.

Todo en vano.

Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio, luchando con algo frío y pegajoso, que había estado apretando su corazón como tentáculos de hielo, todo el día.

¿Qué pasaría, si todo esto... es verdad? ¿Si es solo un desempeño desagradable?

Harry sonrió amargamente. No podía mirar a Snape, quien acababa de anunciar el final de la clase y caminaba por la clase revisando los resultados del trabajo de los estudiantes.

¿Quizás todo estaba pensado desde el principio y debería tener algún propósito desconocido?

Escuchó al maestro de Pociones burlarse de Neville por su poción fallida. Pero ahora, a Harry no le importaba.

¿Por qué Snape vino a él entonces en el armario? ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? ¿Por qué siempre se comportan tan ruin? Después de todo, si realmente no quería, hubiera sido indiferente...

Harry escuchó mientras Snape castigaba a Ron. Esta voz baja y peligrosa siempre lo volvía loco... Ahora él también sentía un temblor en la parte inferior del abdomen. Harry entrecerró los ojos ante la furia impotente.

¿Por qué permitió que todo fuera tan lejos?

Una sombra cayó sobre él. Los nudillos de Harry se pusieron blancos cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de ojos negros sin fondo, inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos y después de un momento examinaba su alma, y Harry sabía bien que los dejaría mirar en cada esquina.

¿Por qué…?

Snape continuó, sin honrarlo con un solo comentario. Pero Severus sabía que Harry había abandonado su poción. Sintió la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos, pero no les prestó atención.

Harry parecía haber caído en algún lugar en el vacío, y solo una pregunta sonó en sus oídos:

¿Por qué…?

Tan pronto como sonó la campana, reunió sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz, y luego, ignorando a sus amigos y el calor que salía de su bolsillo, salió corriendo del aula.

  


*** * ***

Una vez más, lavándose con agua fría, Harry miró su reflejo en el espejo. Parecía que no había dormido en una semana. Ojos enrojecidos, con círculos oscuros, piel pálida le diría a cualquiera que algo andaba mal con él.

Él le dirá a Snape que últimamente ha estado trabajando hasta tarde, para ponerse al día con sus clases.

Necesita una poción sin sueños. Y Harry tenía un plan. No sin riesgo, pero es mejor que pedirlo a Snape. Puede comenzar a hacer preguntas, y Severus sabe cómo hacerlo de tal manera que reciba respuestas veraces.

Harry miró la piedra que estaba sobre el lavabo y el mensaje ya descolorido:

_“¿Crees que puedes engañarme?”_

Harry volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Debe recordar que no puede beber nada allí. No se puede olvidar de eso. Y sin embargo... no, eso es más tarde. Él ya no tiene idea de cómo exactamente lo hará. Puede que tenga que pedirle ayuda a alguien. Tal vez ¿Luna?

Luchando contra su debilidad, Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Sí, este es un buen plan.

Tenía que ser bueno... porque todavía no cuenta con otro.

  


*** * ***

Con un corazón que latía frenéticamente, Harry caminó hacia la oficina de Snape. Una bandada de Slytherins de primer año, pasó corriendo a su lado. Una vez más, desplazó su plan en su cabeza, y luego levantó la mano y tocó la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato.

Harry se deslizó dentro, sacó su varita y susurró:

-_Poción sin sueños, Accio._

No pasó nada. Harry maldijo suavemente, y luego miró alrededor de la oficina, a lo largo de cuyas paredes había estantes llenos de varias jarras y botellas.

Snape debió lanzar un hechizo en todas sus pociones, que impidieron el encantamiento seductor. De lo contrario, cada estudiante podría robar fácilmente cualquier poción. ¡Maldita previsión de Snape!

Pero debería estar por ahí. Severus siempre tiene alguna poción a la mano. Harry se acercó de puntillas a los estantes y los examinó brevemente. Sintió que un poco más, y por la emoción, el corazón saltaría de su pecho. Por el rabillo del ojo, miraba constantemente la puerta que daba a las cámaras privadas del maestro de pociones.

Tiene poco tiempo. Muy poco.

Las inscripciones en las etiquetas, ya estaban ondulando en sus ojos.

_“Caldo de mangosta. Poción de grabado. Poción de aliento ardiente. Elixir de calentamiento...”_

“Ajá”

Harry agarró una pequeña botella y la reemplazó con una poción vacía que Snape le había dado antes. Luego lo escondió rápidamente en su bolsillo con su varita y dio la espalda a los estantes.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Snape se paró en el umbral. Sus ojos se entrecerraron allí, tan pronto como vio a Harry parado al lado de los estantes. Sudó frío.

-¿Qué estabas buscando allí, Potter? - Gruñó Snape, mirándolo con una mirada sospechosa.

-N-nada - murmuró Harry, sintiendo sus manos temblar, las escondió detrás de su espalda. - Vine a hacer ejercicio y... - _"¡Piensa, piensa rápido!"_ \- Tengo un cordón suelto y me detuve para atarlo.

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron con burla.

-¿Y por esto decidiste dar la vuelta a mi mesa?

-No... - Harry pensó que su cerebro estaba hirviendo de tensión. - Cuando me incliné, vi un ratón y quería...

\- ¿Atraparlo? - Preguntó Snape. Su voz exudaba sarcasmo.

-Sí, pero salió corriendo de los estantes y... no pude… - susurró Harry, dándose cuenta de que había perdido.

-Es realmente muy interesante - dijo Snape. - No sabía que atrapar ratones es tu vocación, Potter. ¿Tal vez deberías comerciar con la señora Norris? Ella, sin lugar a dudas, podrá mentir más convincentemente que tú - finalizó, y cada una de sus palabras parecía un trozo de hielo. - Ahora devuelve lo que robaste.

-Yo no... - Harry dudó, sintiendo la tierra flotando bajo sus pies.

Snape extendió su mano.

-No me hagas buscarlo - ladró Snape, atravesándolo con una mirada amenazante.

Harry se mordió los labios. Todos sus esfuerzos salieron volando. Se acercó a Snape, sacó la poción de su bolsillo y se la entregó sin decir una palabra. Snape miró la botella, y de repente su rostro se puso pálido. Sin embargo, rápidamente se recuperó, miró a Harry y siseó enojado:

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste, Potter?

A Harry le pareció, que las palabras de Snape se habían convertido en flechas, y que cada una contenía mucha más ira de lo que podría parecer a primera vista. Ira y algo más, algo esquivo. Estas palabras lo perforaron hasta la médula. Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta. Había tristeza en ellos. Miedo e Incertidumbre. O algo similar. Incluso, todo a la vez.

-Yo... - Harry trató de explicar. - No quería molestarte. Por lo tanto, lo tomé yo mismo. Para... _“para que no hicieras preguntas”_ \- finalizó mentalmente, y dijo en voz alta: -...para que no te preocupes.

-Qué dulce de tu parte - Severus sonrió, dándole una mirada penetrante. - En otras palabras, ¿esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que recientemente pareces un sonámbulo? ¿Debes haber soñado algo que te gustaría olvidar?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry.

-Yo... eso es... - vaciló. - Soñé que las arañas me perseguían, y les tenía mucho miedo. Entonces quería tomar una poción y...

\- ¿En serio? - Snape levantó una ceja. - ¿Arañas? ¿O tal vez también había ratones?

Harry se mordió el labio.

-¿Ves?, pensé que si te contaba sobre esto, te reirías de mí - explicó, mirando directamente a los ojos de Snape. - Por lo tanto, no quería que intervinieras. Ahora, ¿podrías finalmente darme esta poción?

Severus entrecerró los ojos. Parecía estar considerando algo. Después de un rato, su rostro se suavizó y sonrió con ironía.

\- Bien. Perdona ahora, Potter. Pero si te atrapo nuevamente atrapando ratones en mi oficina, te arrepentirás amargamente. Si necesitas algo más, deberías venir a preguntarme - dijo Snape, devolviéndole la botella de poción.

Harry no podía creer su felicidad. ¡Resultó! ¡Realmente lo hizo! Ni siquiera esperaba que todo saliera tan bien. Después de todo, Snape no soportaba cuando alguien intentaba robar algo de sus reservas. ¿O era Harry más hábil para mentir de lo que parecía?

-Gracias - murmuró suavemente, sintiendo un alivio increíble.

Snape se apartó y lo empujó hacia adelante. Harry entró a las habitaciones privadas. Una puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Y después de un momento sus manos tocaron su cuello. De un fuerte tirón, casi se cae. Harry golpeó su espalda contra la puerta, y Snape lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y, tirando de él, acercó su rostro a Harry.

Harry vio una varita apuntando directamente a su frente. Se quedó sin aliento. Y entonces Snape siseó:

\- _Legilimens Evocis._

Llegó la oscuridad.

Sintió la presencia de alguien, pero no pudo localizarla. Parecía colgar en el vacío, y el eco de sus propias palabras sonaron a su alrededor. Aunque... no, no eran palabras, sino pensamientos.

Harry miró hacia otro lado. Y en ese momento apareció una ventana allí. No quería mirarlo, pero no pudo resistirse. Algo lo hizo. Miró adentro. Y se vio a sí mismo y a Snape, quien lo presionó contra la pared. Entonces Snape se convirtió en Voldemort. Harry vio a Snape alejarse. Escuchó su propio grito penetrante:

_\- ¡Severus! ¡No me dejes aquí!_

Harry fue arrastrado por una ola helada de comprensión. Todo era exactamente como en su sueño. No podía moverse. Solo se puso de pie y se miró completamente indefenso frente a Voldemort, quería gritar, pero como en ese momento, en su sueño, pero no pudo abrir los labios. Algo más se podía ver a través del velo del miedo, algunas sensaciones... asombro y ansiedad. No le pertenecían a Harry. Pero su fuente estaba en algún lugar cercano.

Quería cerrar los ojos y cubrirse los oídos con las manos, pero Harry no pudo hacer nada. Parecía que alguna fuerza externa lo estaba controlando y era imposible superarlo. La ventana desapareció. Los sonidos surgieron a través de Harry ahora. Era su propia voz. Sus pensamientos Se apresuraron desde todas partes. Sonaban más fuerte.

_“... No lo creo... Necesito resolverlo... no puede sospechar... El espía de Voldemort ... de repente se interesó... ella tenía razón... él sabe... traicionará... te conducirá a Voldemort... Tengo que hacer algo... es imposible ... ¿qué está pasando?... por que?... honor...”_

El eco gradualmente comenzó a alejarse.

Harry sintió algo. Estas eran las emociones de otra persona. Asombro y miedo. Los sintió tan brillantes... Conmoción y emoción, tan fuertes, casi tangibles... Pero todo esto está en algún lugar al margen.

Y luego las sensaciones cambiaron. Determinación Propósito Dolor… Algo explotó en la cabeza de Harry. Una ventana reapareció ante sus ojos. En él, se vio a sí mismo. Que Harry escapaba de unas arañas, cuando estaba en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Lo persiguieron, pero él no tenía una varita. Corrió y corrió, pero se estaban acercando. Harry quería gritar, pero no pudo. Parecía que algo importante se le había escapado, algo en lo que había estado pensando antes, pero ahora no podía recordar qué era. Ahora solo había miedo. Y arañas que se acercan rápidamente. En el mismo momento en que lo alcanzaron, la ventana desapareció de inmediato y la oscuridad a su alrededor se llenó de luz.

Harry parpadeó y vio unos ojos negros frente a él, que lo miraban directamente. El fuego ardía en ellos.

-¿Qué… pasó...? - Harry quiso preguntar, pero no terminó la frase, porque Severus se retiró bruscamente y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que algo había sucedido, pero realmente no entendía exactamente qué. Recordó que había venido a Snape para hacer ejercicio y quería tomar la Poción del sueño sin sueños, porque tenía una vil pesadilla en la que las arañas lo perseguían, aunque nunca antes les había tenido miedo, y todo lo demás parecía nublarse en la niebla.

Miró a Snape y vio que estaba inusualmente excitado. Sus labios estaban comprimidos en una línea delgada, la cara tensa, y una tormenta en sus ojos. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar algo, lo empujaron por la puerta, lo arrastraron alrededor de la oficina y lo arrojaron al pasillo.

Restaurando un poco su equilibrio, miró a Snape con asombro, pero la única explicación fueron las palabras con voz temblorosa:

-Te dije que estoy ocupado, Potter. Su práctica no tendrá lugar hoy.

Y entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Harry se paró en el pasillo, tratando de descubrir qué había sucedido. Un dolor de cabeza punzante fue lo único que sintió. Todos sus pensamientos se mezclaban.

Una vez más, Snape lo echó sin razón. Pudo simplemente decir que estaba ocupado, y Harry se iría. Solo necesitaba una poción para esas pesadillas. Perseguido por las arañas: este no es el sueño más agradable.

Harry sacó la botella de poción de su bolsillo y la miró pensativamente.

Realmente se sentía cansado. Quizás solo se iría a dormir.

"Papercut" by Linkin Park.


	28. Más cerca

[Capítulo ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980714/chapters/22293587)28\. Más cerca

_“Hay algo que no puedo explicar._  
Creo que me estoy sumergiendo profundamente,  
ahogándome en fuertes lluvias.  
Me vuelves loco.  
No puedo resistir tu ternura,  
antes de una suave sonrisa.  
Toma este sentimiento,  
déjalo crecer,  
Y por favor, guárdalo.”

-¡Harry!

Se giró y miró alrededor del corredor lleno de estudiantes, en busca de la voz que lo llamó. Entre la multitud, una sonriente Tonks, se abrió paso.

-Apenas te alcancé – sonrió – Escucha, se me ocurrió una idea. Por supuesto, no sé si el director estará de acuerdo, pero, es poco el tiempo de entrenamiento que tenemos, y como las vacaciones se acercan…

Harry asintió, aunque no entendía aun lo que quería decir.

-Pensé que sería genial tener alguna fiesta festiva, antes de que todos regresen a casa. Ya sabes, podría haber cerveza de mantequilla. Podríamos conversar, tal vez incluso bailar… No sé. En algún lugar de Hogsmeade. Es decir, el ambiente aquí, es un poco diferente. Demasiado serio… y no puedo imaginar cómo ustedes podrían relajarse bajo la supervisión de Filch y la profesora McGonagall. – Ella rio y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. –Bueno, ¿qué dices sobre eso? Por supuesto, hasta ahora ese el plan, pero estoy segura de que saldrá algo que valga la pena.

-Pero, ¿se nos permite ir a Hogsmeade? – preguntó – Bueno, ya sabes… por lo de la guerra y demás…

-No me ofendas Harry – resopló Tonks. –Todavía soy un Auror y puedo garantizar la seguridad de mis alumnos. Finalmente, creo que entre el profesor Flitwick y yo, podríamos establecer una barrera protectora alrededor del lugar de reunión. Por si acaso. Sería genial… Imagina la nieve, las decoraciones, las canciones navideñas, los regalos, conversaciones frente a la chimenea… Podríamos alquilar un lugar entero, sólo para nosotros. Y no necesariamente tendría que ser en ‘Las Tres Escobas’, porque hay demasiada gente. Quizás en otro lado. ¿Qué dices?

Harry miró la cara emocionada y los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo de la chica. La idea realmente era genial. Sería estupendo pasar una noche entre amigos, pero, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. ¿Y si pasaba algo? ¿Qué pasaría el supuesto ‘espía’ se enteraba de todo y traía a sus compinches los ‘Mortífagos’? Tonks, simplemente, no podría proteger a todos.  
Por otro lado, tampoco podían esconderse todo el tiempo, como ratas en un agujero, que tienen miedo de asomar la nariz.

-Creo que sí es buena idea – respondió finalmente. Tonks asintió y su cabello se volvió color rosado.

-Estoy muy contenta, Harry. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, pero me parece que ya puedes comenzar a prepararte lentamente. Invita a quien quieras, estaré encantada de conocer a tus amigos.

Entonces, una cara burlona enmarcada por cabello negro, apareció inmediatamente frente a sus ojos. “Lo dudo”, pensó Harry.

***  


-¡Harry, despierta!

Él abrió los ojos. Algo presionó contra su mejilla. Alguien estaba sacudiendo su hombro, Harry parpadeó varias veces, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, luego levantó la vista y vio a Hermione inclinado sobre él.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó adormilado. Se estiró e inmediatamente sintió un dolor en el cuello. Gimió.

-Te quedaste dormido sobre los libros – susurró Hermione, mirando ansiosamente a Harry – Por supuesto, te pedí que estudiaras más, pero no demasiado. Debes estar sobrecargado de trabajo.

Harry miró a su alrededor adormilado. Estaba en la biblioteca. El lugar estaba vació. Probablemente debía ser muy tarde. Se quedó sentado todo el día y toda la noche, hasta que…

“¿Sangre de explosivos en pociones famosas? ¿Usando sangre animal en la cocina?”

Hermione comenzó a leer los nombres de los libros que rodeaban a Harry.

-Harry, ¿Para qué lección, debemos aprender esto? No recuerdo que alguno de los profesores…

-Esto no es para ninguna lección – Harry la interrumpió apresuradamente, cerrando los libros – Sólo… es curiosidad. Es algo muy interesante para mí.

Hermione fijó su mirada en su amigo, denotando seriamente un “no te creo” y Harry sintió que se sonrojaba.

-No me mientas. Estoy segura de que Snape te hizo leer esto, para que pueda preguntar en los entrenamientos, más tarde.

-Es cierto – Harry dio un suspiro de alivio – El maldito bastardo piensa que tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

-Bueno, hay una ventaja aquí: gracias a eso, te pondrás al día, así que eso es para mejor. – Hermione se enderezó – Pero ahora, es mejor que termines, es muy tarde. Es hora de volver a las habitaciones. Madame Pins, está cerrando la biblioteca.

-En seguida te alcanzo. Solo… comprobaré otra cosa… - Harry sonrió, tratando de lucir natural.

-Vale, sólo no te entretengas – Hermione señaló un reloj que colgaba del techo y se fue. Harry miró con un suspiro, la pila de libros frente a él. Pasó mucho tiempo con ellos, y ahora no recordaba nada de lo que leyó.

¡Maldita sea todo!

Sacó un trozo de pergamino, garabateando en una pequeña letra debajo de la mesa:

-Bueno, quizás ayude…

**

Desde el incidente del lunes, cuando Snape atrapó a Harry en su oficina y luego lo arrojó por la puerta, no había visto a Severus.

La poción ayudó: Harry ya no soñó con ninguna araña. Finalmente pudo dormir, pero no puedo deshacerse de la sensación de que algunos eventos parecían desdibujarse en su mente. Sentía como si hubiera perdido algo. Como si… hubiera olvidado algo.

La próxima práctica, tenía a Harry muy nervioso. Esperaba que Severus no estuviera demasiado enojado con él. Esta vez, no provocará a Snape. Sería mejor si se pusiera manos a la obra. Estudiando, por ejemplo. Al final, solo quedaban tres días para el partido del sábado, lo que significaba, que no habría sexo; de lo contrario, no podrá montarse en una escoba. Si Gryffindor perdía por su culpa, Harry nunca se lo perdonaría y tampoco los demás.

Por lo tanto, colocó varios libros sobre pociones, debajo de su brazo, tomó algunos pergaminos y un tintero en la otra mano. Colocó hojas de notas firmes escritas a mano… y armado de esta manera, entró en las mazmorras.

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación, Snape estaba sentado en su sofá y parecía estar esperándolo. Un frío repentino, se cernió sobre él.

-Buenas noches, Severus – Harry trató de sonreír. En respuesta, los ojos negros se entrecerraron. Con la mirada fija en el suelo, Harry fue a su asiento. Se sentó y dejó los libros y la papelería, en la mesa.

-No quiero molestarte, hoy – murmuró abriendo un libro – Sólo me sentaré a estudiar.

Snape resopló. Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

-Que cambio, Potter. ¿No vas a desvestirme o robarme algo?

Harry se mordió el labio.

-Puedes burlarte de mí, todo lo que quieras – murmuró enojado. – No voy a provocarte más, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Recuerdo muy bien tu último castigo y…

Snape entrecerró los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Así que realmente es posible enseñarte algo, Potter? Quizás debería usar éste método con más frecuencia…

-Eso no es necesario – respondió Harry, y se apresuró a esconderse detrás de su libro, sintiendo sus mejillas comenzar a brillar.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por un rato. Harry leyó y tomó notas. Sentado al otro lado de la mesa, Snape también sostenía un libro, aunque no parecía que lo estuviera leyendo, porque Harry, constantemente, sentía su mirada desafiante sobre él. Intentó no prestar atención, pero esa mirada lo inquietó y no le permitió concentrarse.

Finalmente, Harry no pudo soportarlo. Levantó la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Deseas algo?

-Oh, nada, Potter. Solo estoy esperando el momento en que finalmente dejes de fingir y muestres para qué realmente viniste aquí.

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder de ira.

-Vine por mi detención – murmuró –Tú mismo dijiste que debía estudiar, así que lo estoy haciendo. Además, el sábado es el partido, por lo tanto, hasta entonces no puedo…

-Ah, ¿entonces esa es la razón por la que hay libros sobre la mesa, en lugar de ti desnudo y rogándome que te folle?

Snape sonrió burlonamente.

-Más bien, Longbottom elaborará una poción perfecta, antes de que te vuelvas sabio, comiences a ‘pensar’, y ser responsable de tus acciones. – Snape resopló y miró al fuego otra vez.

-No quiero discutir contigo – dijo Harry, tratando de calmarse – Sólo, ¿podríamos hablar…?

-¿Hablar? Tú y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Potter.

Harry apretó los puños. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero pasó toda la noche estudiando…

-Podríamos hablar sobre las propiedades y el uso de leucocitos obtenidos de la sangre de los Erumpents, como parte de un método innovador para enriquecer los antídotos de los linfocitos, contenidos en él, debido a su capacidad inusualmente poderosa, para auto-repararse y protegerse. – Recitó de memoria. Luego respiró hondo.

Snape lo miró a través de sus pestañas ligeramente temblorosas y guardó silencio. Parecía extremadamente asombrado y desconcertado. Parecía que en ese momento, sólo podía sentarse y escuchar.

Confundido por un silencio tan largo, Harry rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, tú eras el que quería hablar de eso, después de todo…

Snape encontró finalmente sus palabras.

-¿Debo entender que sabes algo al respecto?

-Por supuesto – Harry sonrió radiante – Creo que es una gran idea. Los detonantes son casi imposibles de matar. Tales reacciones complejas, tiene lugar en su sangre y usarlos para crear antídotos para cada tipo de veneno, es una idea realmente brillante. Es una pena que, Protas Fidgeus, muriera antes de que pudiera terminar la investigación. Intentó que los linfocitos se unieran a los neutrófilos obtenidos de la sangre de las ‘Fire Bacchaes’, pero olvidó que la sangre de los ‘Erumpetns’, es muy explosiva, y eso condujo a su muerte. Además, los neutrófilos protegen el cuerpo, solo en procesos inflamatorios, y es difícil conectarlo con el envenenamiento. Me parece, que en lugar de los neutrófilos, se podría intentar sumergir un bezoar en él, ya que también es un antídoto universal para todo tipo de envenenamiento, y además, es mucho más difícil de obtener.

Snape continuó mirando a Harry. Parecía que el hombre trataba de recuperarse del shock.

-Un comentario acertado, Señor Potter – dijo finalmente, con voz incierta – Pero, ¿Por qué no probar con basófilos? Después de todo, tienen un efecto sobre la estimulación de los linfocitos.

Harry respiró profundo. Se sintió como en un examen, de cuyo resultado depende su futuro.

-No son adecuados para esto, porque no participan en… en…

¡Maldición! ¿Cuál era la palabra?

Su cara se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, mi agujeta está desatada… - dijo, y se inclinó rápidamente, sacando el pedazo de pergamino escondido en su manga. Lo leyó rápidamente, se enderezó y terminó, tratando de sonar confiado: - Porque no participan en la ‘fagocitosis’. Además, hay muy pocos de ellos. Esto se debe a que los linfocitos son responsables de la destrucción de los compuestos que amenazan la vida… Compuestos que ingresan en la sangre.

Snape levantó una ceja.

-Si tú lo dices…

Harry dudó. ¿Había dicho algo mal?

Bajó los ojos, tratando de distinguir lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino, que estaba sosteniendo en su mano.

-¿Su segundo cordón también está desatado? – Snape preguntó burlonamente.

¡Mil veces, maldición! No pudo saberlo…

-Dado que los granulocitos no participan en el juego, podríamos intentar… - Snape comenzó, pero se detuvo.

-Hmm… - todos los pensamientos se fueron de la mente de Harry – Bueno, mmm…

Echó un vistazo rápido a su pergamino y cuando levantó la vista, vio que Snape se llevaba una mano a sus labios. Parecía estar5 tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Gwideon Lange, dice que…

-No estoy interesado en lo que ese pseudo-mago, dice – interrumpió Severus – Me gustaría saber lo que tú piensas.

-Yo… creo… - Harry pensó que estaba parado en el borde de un acantilado y a cada palabra que decía, era un paso más, a la caída.

-Creo que… se podría combinar bezoar, con linfocitos obtenidos de la sangre de los Erumpents y la sangre de tritón, que suprimirán sus propiedades explosivas, y luego, si todo esto funciona, empezar a probarlo en los portadores.

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron con… asombro.

-Esa es… una… observación correcta, Señor Potter.

A Harry le pareció que la fanfarria, sonaba en sus oídos.

-Tal vez no es tan tonto como parece – agregó Severus.

Harry hizo una mueca. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un cumplido o una burla?

-Sí, búrlate de mí… - resopló – ¡Me esforcé tanto y tú sólo me ridiculizas! – exclamó mirando directamente los ojos de Snape, quien solo sonrió en respuesta.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

-Bravo, Señor Potter. Otra observación válida. ¿Sería suficiente para usted, si digo que estoy… - Snape se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando los ojos de Harry - …muy gratamente sorprendido?

El Gryffindor sonrió. Sintiendo una calidez en su corazón.

-Te dije que podías hablar conmigo, de cualquier cosa.

Severus se recostó en su silla.

-En ese caso, me encantaría conocer su opinión, sobre cómo extender la Poción de Invisibilidad.

_“¡Oh, no!” _Gritó Harry mentalmente, pero logró mantener una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto. – dijo, después de un poco de vacilación – Sólo tengo que… prepararme.

-Esperaré impacientemente – aseguró Snape, con una leve sonrisa. – Y en cuanto a tu práctica…

-Sí, lo recuerdo – interrumpió Harry. – Terminaré de limpiar los baños, mañana. He estado un poco ocupado, en los últimos días.

-Ya no necesitas limpiar los baños – anunció Severus. – Considero que la detención ha terminado.

-¿En serio? – Harry no pudo resistir una sonrisa feliz.

-Me refería a tu detención del lunes – agregó Snape – Teniendo en cuenta que no se completó, lo harás el viernes.

Harry abrió la boca.

-Pero el sábado tengo partido de…

-Te espero exactamente a las siete, Potter. – interrumpió Snape.

Harry apretó los dientes.

¡Maldita sea, este hombre!

***

  


-¡Concéntrate! Cierra los ojos e imagina que estás cubierto de pelusa hasta los tobillos, y cada paso que da, es similar al de una araña… silenciosa y completamente inaudible.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Ron, que estaba parado cerca de él, hacer muecas ante la mención de las arañas.

-¿Puedo imaginar algo más… como… una hormiga? – preguntó Ron con incertidumbre.

-Puedes, Ron… quiero decir… Señor Weasley – corrigió rápidamente – Ahora levanta tu varita y repite conmigo: ‘Tácito Gressus’.

_“Tácito Gressus…” - _repitieron los estudiantes al unísono.

-Agiten su varita, diríjanla hacia sus pies, mientras giran la muñeca cuarenta y cinco grados. Así… - Tonks mostró el movimiento, y los alumnos intentaron repetirlo, con poco éxito.

-Disculpe – Hermione levantó la mano – Pero, ¿cómo puede ayudarnos esto, en la guerra?

-Usando éste hechizo, podremos acercarnos silenciosamente al enemigo. Y esto puede ser crucial para el resultado de la lucha. – Explicó Tonks. – Los hechizos de desaparición, son de los más difíciles de dominar, y dudo alguno de ustedes, tenga una capa de invisibilidad. – Harry sintió su mirada sobre él, y miró hacia otro lado. – Pero ningún camuflaje ayudará, si tienen que navegar entre ramas o piso crujiente. Y este hechizo, les permitirá caminar completamente en silencio. Intentemos de nuevo. Deslicen y giren.

Harry hizo su tercer intento. Se levantó de un salto, pero no emitió ningún sonido. De repente, hubo un ruido repentino, como si un gigante hubiera entrado en el aula. Todos se cubrieron los oídos con las manos y miraron a Neville con reproche.

-Lo siento. Debí haber estropeado algo – dijo tartamudeando y su rostro inmediatamente se puso carmesí.

-Está bien –Tonks se le acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro alentadoramente. – Ahora lo arreglaremos. Sólo mientras esperas con calma, de lo contrario, todos nos quedaremos sordos.

Uno de los estudiantes se echó a reír. Tonks pronunció un contra ataque y le mostró a Neville, el movimiento correcto.

-Y ahora, lo intentarás… - fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la puerta. – Adelante – gritó, pero nadie entró. Harry vio a Nymphadora fruncir el ceño pensativamente. Después de un momento, se volvió hacia los estudiantes – Practiquen ustedes mismos, pero sin estropearlo. Vuelvo enseguida ¿de acuerdo? – dijo y rápidamente salió del aula.

Harry intentó sin éxito, discernir quién estaba parado detrás de la puerta. Cuando Tonks la abrió, no vio a nadie ahí.

-Harry, no bosteces, ¡Vamos, practica! – Hermione le dijo.

-No es necesario – objetó – Ya puedo hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿quizá puedas ayudar a Neville? – continuó la Gryffindor.

Harry la miró enojado. Severus tenía toda la razón. ¡Ella es demasiado mandona!

Tonks regresó unos minutos después y parecía muy emocionada.

-Lo siento, me veo obligada a terminar la clase. Ésta es su última lección, así que son libres. Pero, les pido que salgan en silencio y en orden, no quiero problemas.

La mayoría de los alumnos aceptaron la noticia con alegría, y Neville con alivio.

Harry observó que Tonks se acercó a su escritorio y con manos temblorosas, intentaba doblar los pergaminos. Pensó en ir y preguntar qué sucedió, pero al final, decidió esperar más desarrollos. Tenía algunas sospechas sobre quién pudo tocar…   
Empacó sus cosas y salió al pasillo junto con los demás. Mirando cuidadosamente a los Gryffindor y Slytherin, que charlaban, Harry entrecerró los ojos y notó cómo unos rizos rubios brillantes, parpadeaban en la curva hacia la galería, que conducía al lado opuesto.

-Harry, ¿vienes? – preguntó Hermione, quemándolo con una mirada impaciente.

-Adelántense. Necesito… ir al baño – mintió.

Cuando sus amigos y el resto de los estudiantes se separaron, Harry subió silenciosamente hacia donde giraba el pasillo y miró a la vuelta de la esquina. Luna estaba apoyada contra la pared y su cabello largo, caía sobre su cara.

-Hola – dijo en voz baja - ¿Cómo estás?

La rubia se enderezó y rápidamente pasó una mano sobre sus ojos.

-Hola, Harry.

Cuando levantó la cara, notó rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Harry preguntó, tratando de no traicionar su sorpresa. Nunca había visto llorar a Luna. Para ella, cualquier problema era poco. Que no valía la pena preocuparse por algo así. Entonces, esta vez, algo realmente sucedió.

-Oh… nada – dijo tartamudeando – Acabo de la atención de varios ‘micropychs’ alsacianos. Es todo…

Y Harry tampoco, nunca la había escuchado mentir.

-Vete. Estoy bien, de verdad – miró por encima de su hombro y bajó la vista apresuradamente.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a alguien.

-De acuerdo – fingió creerle. – Pero si necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarme, ¿verdad?

Luna asintió e intentó sonreír.

Desapareciendo en la curva, Harry miró a su alrededor una vez más y vio que ella lo estaba mirando. Si Luna no quería compartir su problema con él, entonces tenía una razón seria. O tal vez, lo quería pero… de alguien más…

Él sonrió.

Parece que ha comenzado a adivinar lo que está en juego…

**

-¡Qué bastardo! ¿Cómo puede hacerte esto, en víspera del partido? ¡En lugar de entrenar con nosotros, estarás sentado en las mazmorras, haciendo algún tipo de castigo estúpido! – Ron caminaba de un lado a otro, en la sala de estar y casi gritó – Si perdemos, yo mismo derribaré la poción en su cabeza. O mejor aún, le arrojaré algún tipo de explosivo.

-Ron, cálmate. Nadie puede atrapar la Snitch como Harry… Deberías concentrarte en tu entrenamiento en lugar de idear un plan de venganza contra ese bastardo grasiento. – Dijo Ginny con firmeza, sentándose en un banco junto a Hermione. La joven levantó la vista del libro que yacía en su regazo y agitó la mano.

-No desperdicies tus palabras. Sólo las capta cuando come.

Ron se sonrojó.

-Al menos me importa si ganamos o no. A ti no te importa ni uno ni otro.

Hermione frunció los labios. Harry, anticipándose a un estallido violento, saltó rápidamente de su silla, murmurando: “debo irme”, recogió sus libros y corrió hacia la salida. Mientras caminaba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, escuchó la voz elevada de Hermione:

-Me acusas de no preocuparme de no preocuparme de nuestro equipo y ganar la copa... -–dejó de escuchar el discurso de su amiga, cuando el retrato se cerró detrás de él, y suspiró aliviado. No había salido tan mal. Temió que la reacción fuera más violenta.

Debido a las fuertes lluvias y nevadas, y al hecho de que los Ravenclaw pasaban practicando en el campo toda la tarde, la última sesión de entrenamiento de Gryffindor, tenía lugar en la noche, y él, en lugar de entrenar con su equipo, se sentaría toda la noche con Snape. Ese pensamiento lo calentó por dentro, como una llama cálida.   
Harry sabía que se enfrentaba a un partido muy importante y que no debería estar feliz de pasar toda la noche con Severus. Debería estar enojado, porque no podría entrenar. Trató de convencerse de que esto era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, pero…

Exactamente, pero…

Pero se trataba de Severus. Y Harry no podía dejar de quererlo. Especialmente, considerando que su última vez juntos fue… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... ¡una semana! Y esconderse detrás de libros y conversaciones, no era la mejor manera de d, domar sus deseos, pero, a pesar de todo… había logrado controlarse. O al menos lo había intentado.

Sabía que si Snape hubiera hecho el más mínimo de los gestos; si hubiera iniciado lo que Harry tanto quería… se habría rendido.

¡Y no podía rendirse! No antes del juego. No podía decepcionar nuevamente a su equipo. Por eso no quería ir a esa detención. Suponía que Snape se la asignó a propósito.

Pero él tenía sus libros. Tal vez aún no había tenido tiempo de aprender acerca de las pociones de invisibilidad, pero bueno, se las arreglaría. Simplemente se sentaría en silencio y leería. De todos modos… si Snape quería algo de él, tendría que demostrárselo. ¿Por qué era él el que siempre iniciaba conversaciones, lo abrazaba, lo buscaba… y todo? Si permanecía pasivo y Snape no iniciaba nada, tal vez estaría… bien.

Sonrió para sí mismo y entró a la oficina del Profesor de Pociones. Cruzó la habitación en unos pocos pasos y se detuvo en la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones privadas del hombre. Suspiró profundo y entró.

Fue recibido por una severa mirada que viajó hacia abajo, deteniéndose en los libros que sostenía entre sus brazos, luego volvió a su rostro. Inmediatamente se volvió desagradable y enojado.

-Buenas noches, Severus. – Dijo, tratando de sonar natural.

No le gustó esa mirada.

Sin esperar una respuesta, que sabía que no llegaría, el joven se sentó en la silla y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa. Vio un vaso vacío, con un toque de ámbar en el fondo, frente a Severus. Fingiendo no darse cuenta, Harry abrió un libro, desenrolló un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a leer. Tan pronto como lo hizo, escuchó un resoplido y algunas palabras incomprensibles que Snape murmuró en voz baja.

Harry levantó la cabeza, y miró directamente a los ojos negros que lo miraban.

-Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó inocentemente, aunque todo dentro de él, temblaba.

Por un momento, parecía que Snape estaba masticando un limón y no podía escupirlo. Como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo. Como si quisiera decir algo, pero preferiría asfixiarse, antes que decirlo.

Finalmente solo gruñó, y volvió la cabeza.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo, Severus? – él no se rendiría. El comportamiento del hombre lo intrigaba y no iba a dejarlo así.

Severus una vez más, lo apuñaló con otra mirada gélida y enojada.

-¿Acerca de? – gruñó - ¿Tus ‘maravillosos amigos’? ¿Sobre el próximo partido, donde el ‘famoso _Elegido_’ debe ganar, o de lo contrario será arrojado de su pedestal y dejará de ser un gran ídolo? O tal vez, ¿Sobre tu padrino plagado de pulgas?

Harry, sintiendo que cada palabra aumentaba oleadas de ira dentro de él, saltó de su silla y siseó:

-¡No quiero hablar de él!

-Entonces… eso será exactamente de lo que hablaremos – siseó con veneno – Aparentemente puedo hablar contigo sobre cualquier cosa ¿no?

Harry apretó sus temblorosos puños. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sintió como si de repente, hubiera sido arrojado a un torbellino que no quería soltarlo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó, obligándose a calmarse e incluso respirar – Desde que llegué estás comportándote… extraño.

Snape no respondió.

-Estoy seguro, de que si hubieras estudiado el año pasado tan duro como ahora, todo sería diferente. Si hubieras estado tan atento a las lecciones de Oclumancia, tu ‘perro’ probablemente todavía estuviera… - se detuvo cuando Harry golpeó su puño contra la mesa. El vaso que yacía sobre ella, cayó al piso, rompiéndose.

Sintió que el vórtice lo llevaba consigo, tratando de hacerlo trizas. Se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta.

¡No se quedaría ahí! ¡Él no escucharía nada más de lo que el bastardo ese quisiera decirle!

Se las arregló para evitar las lágrimas, cuando sintió la mano de Snape sobre su antebrazo.

-¡Déjame! – gritó, alejándose de su agarre. Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

No quería que lo tocara. No quería mirarlo…

Harry logró llegar a la puerta, pero antes de alcanzar la manija, sintió unos brazos rodearlo por detrás. Snape lo acercó y lo presionó contra la puerta, con las manos alrededor de su cintura, se aferró a su espalda. Snape luego sumergió su rostro en el cabello despeinado de Harry.

-¡Déjame ir! – Harry se sacudió, tratando de liberarse, pero no pudo. Estaba atrapado entre la superficie fría y el cálido cuerpo detrás de él.

Entonces escuchó un ronco susurro en su oído:

-Tranquilo, Potter. Cálmate.

Harry sintió su sangre rugiendo en sus oídos, desatando furia dentro de él.

-¿Cómo pudiste, bastardo? ¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así…? - se detuvo, cuando su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

-Shhh. Está bien. No importa. Olvídate de eso.

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Solo supo, que durante todo el tiempo, pudo escuchar una voz tranquila y relajante en su oído, sintió un cálido aliento sobre su cuello y unas manos que se habían deslizado debajo de su camisa, acariciando su piel.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, escuchó un suspiro y la respiración se aceleró. El cuerpo duro presionó contra él, con más fuerza. Las frías manos, se deslizaron sobre su piel, como si trataran de aprenderla de memoria.

Fue inusual y tan… asombroso.

Harry cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, tratando de escuchar los suspiros sofocados, con mayor claridad. Entonces Severus se apartó de él y, apretando la mano sobre su muñeca, sin decir una palabra, lo llevó a la silla. Snape se sentó en el sillón y atrajo a Harry sobre sí mismo. El joven no se resistió. Se sentó en su regazo, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos negros que ardían con una sutil lujuria.

Ya no había rastro de ira. Había sido reemplazado por el deseo.

Harry apoyó las rodillas contra la silla, tratando de acercarse a él, y luego lo sintió: la erección de Severus, estaba tratando de romper el material de sus pantalones.

Miró directamente a los ojos ardientes, cuando sintió la mano del hombre deslizarse de su muslo hacia su ingle. Snape se lamió los labios y miró hacia abajo. Harry no tuvo que mirar. Sabía que también estaba duro. En ese momento prefería mirar la cara enrojecida de Snape, con absoluta fascinación. Parecía alguien a punto de explotar. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo de Harry, sus manos casi temblaron con un deseo morboso de satisfacción.

Y entonces Harry entendió.

Severus lo había deseado desde el principio. Desde que había llegado. También lo había querido el miércoles, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no le daría nada, trasladó su detención al viernes, porque no quería esperar tanto. Entonces se comportó así. Por eso estuvo enojado y sarcástico, cuando Harry, una vez más, había llegado con libros.

Porque prefería ser desagradable con él, lastimarlo, pelear con él, en lugar de… preguntar. 

Al darse cuenta de que este hombre introvertido y posesivo, lo deseaba tanto, casi tembló… Harry sintió como si una presa se hubiera abierto dentro de él y la lava caliente inundó su cuerpo. La sangre en sus venas comenzó a hervir, y las chispas brillaron ante sus ojos.

A través del zumbido en sus oídos, escuchó un ronco susurro:

-Te daré una poción más tarde, que aliviará…

Pero Snape no tuvo que decirlo, porque las manos de Harry ya habían ido a la pretina del pantalón del hombre. Se alzó un poco, dejando que Severus se bajara los pantalones, mientras Harry liberaba el pene palpitante de deseo, del material negro. Su corazón se derritió y sus ojos lo miraron cariñosamente. En ese momento Harry supo que nada, absolutamente nada, era más importante.

Y nunca lo sería.

Severus lanzó un hechizo rápido, no verbal, y Harry abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que el pene de Snape estaba cubierta con una sustancia pegajosa y cálida. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar, Severus levantó sus nalgas, y sin ninguna resistencia entró en él, en un solo y suave empuje.

Harry no gritó ni gimió. Solo suspiró profundamente, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del hombre, de cuya boca salió un fuerte suspiro. Harry sintió algo explotar en su abdomen, convirtiéndolo en un millón de chispas.

Oh, sí. Extrañaba tanto esto… ser penetrado por ese maravilloso miembro, su calor punzante… el fuerte olor a sexo invadiendo sus fosas nasales, el aliento acelerado frente a su cara, y el olor de las hierbas flotando alrededor de la silueta oscura, que casi lo quemaba de deseo.

Levantó las caderas y lentamente, torturando sus sentidos, presionó hacia atrás, sintiendo como si una barra de acero caliente se deslizara dentro de él, centímetro a centímetro. Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. Sintió las llamas. Severus no lo instó, le permitió tomar su propio ritmo y aceptó con gusto, todo lo que Harry quería darle. El Gryffindor cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inclinando todo su cuerpo, apoyando su peso sobre sus manos, que ahora descansaban sobre las rodillas de Severus. Esto le permitió tener el control total sobre cada movimiento, y lo hizo lento, torturándolos a ambos, tanto, que incluso Severus hacia ruidos sordos. Harry permitió que el pene pulsante de Severus saliera de él casi por completo, y después, caía sobre él, lenta y firmemente, hasta el momento en que sentía los cálidos testículos, apretando contra sus nalgas.

¿Cómo era posible tanto placer?

Harry quería escuchar a Severus gemir, perderse en el placer… tocarlo…

¡Oh, Merlín sí!

Las manos de Severus se deslizaron debajo de la camisa de Harry y se apretaron en su cintura, como garras.

Snape estaba en él. Enterrado tan profundamente, que podía sentir su doloroso deseo ardiente que deseaba explotar dentro de él y quedarse ahí para siempre. Levantó las caderas y sintió que el calor se le escapaba. Se empujó de nuevo, deseando que explotara y envolviera todo su cuerpo.

Snape siseó y apretó los ojos. Estaban nublados cuando los abrió de nuevo. Harry lo notó porque el fuerte impacto del placer lo había hecho alzar sus ojos para mirar al hombre que lo estaba causando.

Entonces, el hombre se adelantó, lo abrazó y tiró de él hacia adelante.

-¡Ohhh! – fue lo único que Harry logró decir. El aliento de Severus le hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Harry lo abrazó, sumergiendo su rostro en el negro cabello que olía a hierbas fragantes y un sutil toque de almendras. Se aferró a esta fuerza. Este deseo. Levantó sus caderas y comenzó a empalarse con empujes rápidos y superficiales. Un grito prolongado salió de su garganta.

-¡Oh, Severus, sí! ¡Se siente tan bien! – gimió Harry sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse, cada vez que los testículos calientes, tocaban sus nalgas. Sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello negro y presionó sus labios contra el cuello cálido. Comenzó a besar cada parte de la piel, dirigiéndose hacia la clavícula. Su corazón latía tan rápido como el pulso de Severus.

De repente Harry sintió que la ansiedad lo abrumaba. ¿Por qué todavía tenía la sensación de que cada beso podría ser el último? ¿Que todo estaba por terminar. Que el hechizo se rompería. Que los brazos que lo rodeaban desaparecerían…?

Harry besó un camino que iba de la clavícula de Snape a su oído. Y luego… Severus lo soltó. Harry se congeló. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Abrió los ojos, y luego, lo que sintió… fueron las manos del hombre deslizarse debajo de su camisa y vagar por su piel desnuda. Comenzó a respirar y sonrió para sí mismo.

Volvió a mover su cabeza, y se llevó un lóbulo cálido a la boca. Severus gimió y apretó sus manos fuertemente en su espalda. Harry sintió las uñas del hombre enterrarse en su piel, pero el dolor era bueno. Ronroneó y lamió el espacio detrás de la oreja de Snape, con su lengua. Escuchó un gemido ronco y bajo:

-Sí. Justo ahí…

Su corazón dio un salto, y sintió un nuevo estallido de calor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Oh, sí… haría cualquier cosa para volver a escuchar ese gemido cargado de deseo. Harry se aferró con más fuerza y nuevamente movió su lengua contra la oreja, una y otra vez, cada vez más agresivamente. Severus abrió la boca de donde venía un murmullo continuo de placer y aprobación. Harry se apartó de su oreja y comenzó a lamer la otra. El hombre soltó una ronca maldición.

-¡Joder, sí!

Una gran ola de satisfacción inundó a Harry, calentándolo. Le hizo apartarse de la oreja húmeda por un momento y susurrar con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios:

-¿Te gusta?

Los ojos de Snape brillaron. Su única respuesta fue acelerar sus movimientos. Harry gimió y presionó su sonrojada cara contra la clavícula ajena. Una de las manos de Snape se deslizó debajo de su camisa y desabrochó algunos de los botones del cuello. Harry trató de abrir sus ojos, pero cada golpe en su próstata lo privó de cualquier control sobre su cuerpo. Snape deslizó la camisa de sus brazos y… presionó sus labios contra la pálida piel. Harry volvió a gemir. Los labios del hombre, parecía que se habían convertido en una pieza metal al rojo vivo, que escaldaba su piel y en un periodo de tiempo muy corto, arrasaba todo su cuerpo. Severus casi lo aplastó en su abrazo, mientras sus labios vagaban sobre su piel sensible, inhalando alternativamente su aroma y besándolo, que parecía derretirlo como cera caliente. Harry suspiró cuando las chispas de placer llegaron a su corazón.

Se sintió mareado. No sabía si estaba soñando o…

Se las arregló para abrir los ojos, pero sus lentes estaban empañados. Todo parecía tan familiar y sin embargo… muy diferente.

Severus respiraba sobre su hombro, quemándole la piel con cada respiración. Harry levantó la cabeza, Severus hizo lo mismo y sus ojos se encontraron… Había algo diferente en los de Severus. Ya no eran calientes ni intensos, y tampoco le quemaban la piel.

Era… cálidos. Suaves, calmantes. Para sumergirse en ellos y quedarse dormido. Ser consolado por ellos. Y sin embargo, incendiaban cada nervio, cada célula.

Harry abrió la boca, jadeando.

-¡Me vuelves loco…! – susurró con voz temblorosa.

Harry parpadeó. ¿Realmente dijo eso? Aparentemente sí, porque Severus sonrió en respuesta, y levantó la mano para quitarle suavemente las gafas.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Él conocía ese gesto. Lo recordaba de antes…

De justo antes de ser golpeado… pero entonces… y ahora… ahora estaban haciendo el amor…

Se estremeció al sentir los dedos fríos en su cabello. Una corriente cálida fluyó a través de su cuerpo, avivándolo aún más, con chispas brillantes.

Cerró los ojos.

Sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué?

No podía ser su recuerdo. Esa brusquedad, como una pared que los divide… Ahora se dio cuenta… Era como si… fuera alguien más. No él. Tal frialdad…

Alzó la vista y vio unas pupilas oscuras, profundas y envolventes.

Calor.

Severus atrapó su rostro, acariciando su cabello despeinado, deslizándolo entre sus largos dedos. Harry cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

Los labios ajenos tocaron sus párpados.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Podía escuchar una respiración tranquila en su mejilla. El calor atravesó su piel y le quemó los ojos. Podía sentir los dedos entrelazados en su cabello y la suavidad de los labios, su calidez, sus propios dedos empujando la tela negra de la túnica de Snape y la turgente erección enterada profundamente en él.

Explosión.

Harry escuchó un suspiro. Sintió un fuego caliente extendiéndose dentro de él. Las llamas se disparaban por todas partes. El placer fue maravilloso. Tan cálido… tan dulce. Su cuerpo se convirtió en un catalizador, enfocándose en cada pequeño pedazo de dicha. Estaba flotando. Su doloroso pene palpitante disparó una corriente caliento que aterrizó sobre la tela oscura de la túnica de Severus.

Debajo de sus párpados cerrados, las lágrimas fluyeron y Harry presionó sobre el cuerpo tenso debajo de él. Estaba temblando y no podía controlarlo. Todo en él vibraba. Cada músculo, cada parte de piel estaba cubierta de sudor. Dos respiraciones desiguales se mezclaron, y chispas cayeron suavemente sobre sus ropas.

Harry sintió una mano gentil acariciando su espalda, y una voz baja susurró suavemente:

-¿Estás bien?

Se obligó a asentir con la cabeza, aunque sintió que su cuerpo tembloroso no le pertenecía.

-Sí. – Dijo con voz ronca.

Escuchó los fuertes latidos de un corazón y se preguntó si era de él o de Severus. Un ritmo común, incierto, vibrante, creciente. Como vibrato, anunciando…

…algo más fuerte.

“_Te siento..._  
_Cada celda.  
Con cada latido del corazón_.  
_Cada respiro_.  
_Te siento,_  
_Con todo mi ser..._  
_Con cada lágrima derramada._  
_Y con cada palabra no dicha,_  
_Te siento…”_

  
"No lo dejes ir" by Bryan Adams y Sarah McLachlan.

"Leben... te siento" by Shiller y Heppner.


	29. En llamas (Parte Uno)

_“Ardes como en llamas,_  
Cuando él está cerca.  
Ardes como en llamas,  
Cuando él te habla.  
Te quemas en el fuego…  
Llama secreta.”

\- ¡Buena suerte Harry! - despidiéndose, Hagrid le dio una palmada en el hombro para que se doblara por la mitad y casi se cayera sobre Hermione.

  
-Gracias - murmuró, tomando un respiro.

-Les das una luz, ¿verdad, Ron? - el medio gigante sonrió ampliamente y levantó la mano para "palmear" también al pelirrojo, pero sonrió nerviosamente y retrocedió apresuradamente, estando fuera del alcance de Hagrid.

Harry ya había perdido el rastro de las personas que le deseaban buena suerte en el momento en que salió de la habitación y fue al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, después del cual, se iba a celebrar el partido. Todos entendieron que si ganaban los Gryffindors, entonces podrían considerar la Copa, en su bolsillo. Privado de sus mejores jugadores: Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, Slytherin, con quien jugarían en la primavera, estaba tan debilitado que nadie dudaba del resultado del partido final. Todo dependía del juego de hoy, y todos lo sabían.

Cuando Harry caminaba por el pasillo, un gran halo de oro golpeó sus ojos. Casi todos los estudiantes se vistieron con los colores de Gryffindor. Había pancartas y carteles cerca de las paredes, y la habitación era tan ruidosa que, para que el interlocutor lo escuchara, tenía que gritarle directamente al oído. En ese momento, todo se desvaneció en un segundo plano: la guerra, la hostilidad entre profesores, todos los malentendidos y disputas… el Quidditch unió a todos en una gran familia. Y esa era su fuerza.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, cuando vio los rostros de Seamus y Dean pintados en rojo y dorado: ondeaban banderas con el escudo de armas de Gryffindor. Luna con su enorme sombrero en forma de cabeza de león, repartió globos a todos, desde los cuales, su propia cara miraba a Harry, y debajo había una inscripción: ’¡Harry Potter es nuestro ídolo!’

Solo Slytherin no participó en la diversión general, aunque parecía que Zabini y Nott la pasaron bien, deletreando estas monstruosas bolas. Harry les agradeció por esto.

Miró por encima de la multitud al escritorio de enseñanza. McGonagall (¡ella también tenía una pelota en la mano!) Saludó con la mano hacia él, el director saludó su taza con una sonrisa, y luego se inclinó hacia una figura vestida de negro que parecía muy extraña en medio de todo este alboroto de colores. En ese momento, el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más rápido, sus piernas se volvieron gelatinosas. Snape se sentó muy derecho y escuchó los alegres comentarios de Dumbledore, con una cara como si hubiera bebido veneno y necesitara urgentemente un antídoto. En medio del mar de emoción, alegría y diversión sin preocupaciones, parecía una roca sombría. Snape atrajo los ojos de Harry como un imán, haciéndole olvidar todo: dónde estaba y qué debía hacer. Las llamas parecían estallar dentro de él. Esta llama se calentó, enviando una corriente agradable a través del cuerpo, de la cual Harry quería reír, y todo a su alrededor se volvió tan... hermoso.

-Muévete, viejo. ¿Estás petrificado? - Ron lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró al centro de la multitud emocionada. Harry estaba rodeado de personas con rostros sonrojados, le dieron palmadas en el hombro, y escuchaba voces mezcladas. Pero todo esto quedó en algún lugar lejano, como si un muro invisible extinguiera todos los impulsos que emanaban de ellos. Una cálida niebla llenó la cabeza de Harry, y una figura oscura se paró ante sus ojos. No podía olvidar la increíble ternura que Severus le había otorgado tan generosamente. Solo un recuerdo y los milagros comenzaron a obrar en su estómago: como si miles de hormigas danzantes comenzaran a competir en el arte de la danza del claqué. No podía olvidar el deseo que vio en los ojos negros. E incluso en el momento en que Severus le dio el ungüento para evitar problemas al sentarse en una escoba, a Harry le parecía tan... hechizante. Desde anoche, caminaba como un borracho. Su estado de ánimo era excelente, y tan pronto como pensó en Severus, una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro. Parecía que finalmente tenía todo lo que quería. Como si Harry lograra salirse con la suya. Y nada más, le quitará esta victoria.

Recordaba vagamente cómo llegó a su escritorio y tomó su lugar. Durante algún tiempo, Harry sintió que seguían dándole palmadas en el hombro, pero no prestó atención. Con una sonrisa ausente, miró a un punto, inmerso en los recuerdos de la última noche y haciendo planes para el futuro.

Grandes exclamaciones salieron de su aturdimiento. Armados con cubiertos y copas, los Gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudir sobre una mesa de madera. Lee Jordan saltó al banco y gritó en voz alta:

\- ¡Vamos a ganar hoy! ¿Por qué…?

-¡Porque Harry está con nosotros! - gritaron los Gryffindors a coro.

-¡Perderán! ¿Por qué…? - Continuó, señalando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¡Porque Harry está con nosotros!

Harry quería meterse debajo de la mesa. Estaba avergonzado con Cho y el resto de los Ravenclaws. Sintió la sangre correr por su rostro. Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de diversión y simpatía, y Ron sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro:

-Contigo, no tenemos oportunidad de perder - declaró alegremente.

-Um... - murmuró Harry, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse.

  


*** * ***

-No lo olvides, cada uno monitorea su campo y es miembro patrocinado del equipo contrario. Harry, tu negocio es la Snitch. Todos cubren a Ginny, ella completa el ataque. Jimmy, Rich, cuídenla como la niña de sus ojos. 

Angelina entregó las últimas instrucciones en el vestuario, pero Harry no la escuchó. Se puso de pie y escuchó el rugido de las gradas. No se podía decir que no estaba preocupado. Una carga de responsabilidad presionó a Harry contra su pecho, dificultando su respiración. Aunque Ron parecía mucho más asustado.

Harry automáticamente metió su mano en su bolsillo y presionó una piedra fría entre sus dedos. Sintió alivio. Cerró los ojos… No pudo evitarlo.

-Deséame suerte - envió, y un minuto después estaba seguro de haber actuado estúpidamente. Snape sólo se reiría de él, después de leer el mensaje. Tomó un respiro profundo.

Se preguntaba si habría venido...

-¡En línea todos! Es hora - gritó Angelina, y la puerta se abrió. El ruido estalló en los oídos de Harry, y el aire frío del próximo invierno acercándose rápidamente, sopló en su rostro. Montando su palo de escoba, se fue, dejando que el resto avanzara, mientras él mismo comenzó a mirar el inquietante mar de espectadores, tratando de encontrar una figura envuelta en negro.

No la vio.

Era extraño, pero Harry se sintió aliviado. Sospechaba que si venía Severus, sus posibilidades de atrapar la Snitch, se verían seriamente disminuidas a cero, porque entonces solo pensaría en los ojos negros que lo miraban.

Cuando los jugadores del equipo rival, comenzaron a volar fuera del vestuario, los Gryffindor empezaron a cantar una canción, especialmente preparada para este partido:

_“En un momento arderá._

_Un gran y fantástico juego comenzará._

_Gryffindor prevalecerá… _

_¡Y el enemigo se irá!_

_Potter, Weasley, Bell y Johnson…_

_Weasley, Peaks y Coote con ellos._

_Todos jugarán como si fueran notas._

_¡El espíritu de equipo es fuerte en ellos!”_

Harry saludó a Hermione, Luna y Tonks, y luego miró a Cho, que se encontraba justo frente a él. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que la besó. Harry a menudo se preguntaba por qué lo hizo y qué le gustaba de ella. Ahora, mirándola, no encontró nada especial. Parecía tan... insípida. Ella no tenía esos ojos negros que perforaban su alma, ni esa arruga entre las cejas, que anunciaba al mundo entero que estaba en su poder, y en cualquier momento podía hacerlo arrastrarse detrás de su dueño. No tenía ese poder oculto que era visible en su mirada, ni una postura orgullosa. Ella no sabía sonreír de una manera tan cínica, que hacía que sus piernas doblaran... parecía que a ella le gustaba solo porque en realidad estaba buscando algo completamente opuesto a lo que estaba oculto en las profundidades de su alma. Porque su subconsciente no quería, o tal vez, no podía permitir la voz de sus verdaderos deseos. Sin mencionar que no podía aceptarlo.

Sólo volvió en sí, cuando Madame Hooch, lanzó la Quaffle al aire y comenzó el juego. Durante los primeros quince minutos, Harry rodeó el campo, buscando un atisbo de oro. Después de tres pases exitosos, Ginny anotó tres goles, Angelina uno y los Ravenclaw, dos, a pesar de los fervientes intentos de Ron, de proteger los anillos. Harry escuchó la continuación de la canción de Gryffindor:

_“Acceso a los anillos de Gryffindor._

_Ron guarda valientemente._

_Los protege como un león._

_¡Solo él puede hacer eso!”_

Harry sonrió mientras veía a su amigo sonrojado saludando a las gradas. Un silbido repentino lo hizo agacharse, una Bludger pasó a centímetros de su cabeza. Cho lo seguía de cerca todo el tiempo, lo cual, era muy molesto. Se agachó, fingiendo notar la Snitch. Como Harry había supuesto, ella lo siguió. Angelina corrió por encima, perseguida por dos batidores de Ravenclaw. La canción sonó más fuerte:

_“Tres de las nuestras, están en medio del campo:_

_Angelina, Katie, Ginny._

_Crean un escudo perfecto._

_¡Y el punto es para Gryffindor!”_

Angelina logró engañar a los perseguidores y le entregó el balón a Ginny, quien envió la pelota al aro, justo debajo de la nariz del defensor. Alegres gritos barrieron las gradas. La voz de Jordan se hundió entre los gritos y la canción que los fanáticos de Gryffindor habían comenzado una vez más:

_“Fuertemente, las chicas golpean bien._

_¡Derriban a cualquiera de la escoba!_

_Tanto Ginny como Richie._

_¡Ravenclaw se vuela las piernas!”_

Harry se elevó sobre el campo, y luego bajó nuevamente para alejarse de Cho, pero ella lo siguió obstinadamente, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo de pegado eterno.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos, y el puntaje fue setenta versus cincuenta. El equipo de Gryffindor se vio debilitado por la pérdida de Katie, quien recibió una Bludger en la mano, y Madame Pomfrey tuvo que apresurarse a revisarla. Harry les echó una rápida mirada y luego a los aros, donde Ron daba vueltas. Nuevamente miró a su compañera de equipo, en compañía de la medi-bruja y de repente notó una bola dorada. Para engañar a Cho, se apresuró a fingir que estaba mirando para otro lado, y se apresuró. Chang lo siguió. Entonces Harry giró ciento ochenta grados y se zambulló. La euforia estalló en las gradas. Nuevos pareados de la canción llegaron a sus oídos:

_“¡Y ahora todo parte!_

_Aquí está: una decoración a juego._

_La snitch más juguetona atrapará_

_Harry es el mejor, sin duda!_

_¿Cuántos soplones no hacen bucles,_

_Harry se acostará_

_Incluso la pelota más dura_

_¡No puedo alejarme de él!_

_Todos miren, Harry está cerca._

_¡A punto de tocar sus dedos!_

_En cada partido, sin falta,_

_¡Harry se saldrá con la suya!_

De hecho, ahora estaba a solo unos metros de la Snitch. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry notó la sombra de Cho, detrás de él. Pero no podrá adelantarse a él, solo necesita... extender la mano... y atrapar...

¡Maldita sea!

El gemido proveniente de las gradas, se mezcló con el grito de Harry cuando la Snitch se estremeció y comenzó a alejarse. Se aferró al eje de su escoba con tanta fuerza que casi la rompió, mientras se sacudía de arriba abajo. Cho se arqueó. Su escoba no podía soportar tal sobrecarga.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! - Harry gritó en su mente, elevándose más y más, sin prestar atención al viento helado que azotaba su rostro.   
Luego, la Snitch volvió a cambiar bruscamente de dirección y se precipitó hacia abajo, silbando justo en la mejilla del Gryffindor. Harry gimió de frustración y, sujetando fuertemente el mango, dio un salto mortal y se zambulló tras la esquiva pelota. Voló casi verticalmente hacia el suelo, y cuando su mirada se deslizó a lo largo del mango de la escoba hacia la Snitch dorada, los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.  
La Snitch se estaba moviendo directamente hacia Cho, quien se dirigía hacia él. La Snitch estaba entre ellos. En una fracción de segundo, mil ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Harry, pero ninguna parecía ser una solución.

Si continuaba volando en la misma dirección, se estrellaría contra Chang. También era imposible esperar que Cho, se alejara primero, porque ella quería la victoria, tanto como él. Y él tampoco podía apartarse, de lo contrario la Snitch caería directamente en manos del oponente.

Harry frunció el ceño y agarró la escoba aún más fuerte. “_A veces, para ganar, debes correr riesgos”_. Severus le enseñó esto. La amabilidad, la vacilación, evitar conflictos, no lograrían nada. A veces era necesario recurrir a... ‘Magia Oscura’.

Extendió su brazo y aumentó la velocidad.

Hace un año, habría hecho todo lo posible para no ponerla en peligro. Incluso si tuviera que renunciar a la victoria. Pero ahora... ahora todo ha cambiado.

Harry atacó sobre la marcha. Los ojos de cho se abrieron de par en par, y con un grito de sorpresa se volvió hacia un lado en el último segundo y los dedos de Harry se cerraron alrededor de la bola dorada. 

Al momento siguiente se sintió abrumado por una sensación de triunfo. Los gritos de los fanáticos de Gryffindor, ahogaron por completo los gemidos de los Ravenclaws. Cho, perdió el control de su escoba y comenzó a caer. Su grito atravesó los vítores.

Todo flotaba ante sus ojos cuando Harry miró a su alrededor. Frenéticamente agarrando el eje, Cho cayó en espiral al suelo y su cabello negro ondeó al viento. Harry disminuyó la velocidad, guardó la Snitch en su bolsillo y se agachó para seguirla. Cuando estuvieron separados por unos dos pies, llevó la escoba a una posición horizontal y, agarrando a la niña por la cintura, con un tirón, la empujó sobre su escoba. 

Los gritos y los aplausos se hicieron aún más fuertes. Temblando y aferrándose a su salvador, Cho miró su escoba, que cayó al suelo y se rompió. Harry entendió que debería sentir remordimiento por su acto, pero lo único que sentía, era el éxtasis de la victoria.

Bajando lentamente, escuchó los últimos pareados de la canción de Gryffindor:

_“¡Se acabó el partido, tenemos con la victoria!_

_¡Madame Hooch silbó su silbato!_

_Levanta las manos con nosotros_

_Y canta nuestro nuevo himno:_

_Harry Potter - eres nuestro genio._

_Harry Potter es nuestro ídolo._

_Harry Potter es el mejor._

_En su honor cantamos un himno.”_

  


*** * ***

Había una algarabía en la sala de estar. Tan pronto como terminó el partido, Harry fue arrasado por los Gryffindor y traído aquí. En el camino a la torre, todos gritaron una soga:

_ “¡Gryffindor es el mejor!_

_¡Todos los partidos son nuestros!_

_Y por eso la copa,_

_¡Es nuestro derecho!”_

Y luego cantaron un nuevo himno no oficial de la facultad del león:

_“Harry Potter - eres nuestro genio._

_¡Harry Potter es nuestro ídolo._

_Harry Potter es el mejor._

_En su honor cantamos este himno.”_

Ahora que la adrenalina estaba un poco desgastada en su sangre y todos finalmente dejaron de dar gracias a Harry, exaltando sus últimos logros, finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento y sentarse en un rincón apartado, porque sus piernas se negaron a servirle. 

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pelota de oro. La Snitch ya no trató de huir y yació tranquilamente en la palma de su mano, sometiéndose a su destino. En el momento en que Harry intentó regresarla a su lugar, sintió el calor proveniente de otro bolsillo. Dejando a un lado la Snitch, inmediatamente sacó una piedra verde. Los ojos de Harry brillaron cuando vio un mensaje brillando en su interior. La Snitch fue olvidada enseguida, cuando llevó la piedra a sus ojos, y leyó:

_“¿Cómo no felicitar al ‘Golden Boy’ por haber obtenido otra victoria? Debes estar disfrutando de tu gloria._

Harry frunció el ceño y rápidamente respondió:

_“No estoy disfrutando nada. Sólo... te extraño”._

Y esa era la verdad. Todo este alboroto en torno a su persona, lo tenía muy cansado. Harry quería alejarse, esconderse donde no necesitara desempeñar el papel del ‘Golden Gryffindor Boy’, frente a todos. Un lugar donde pudiera... ser él mismo.   
Y solo podía ser él mismo con Severus. Y lo anhelaba. Realmente lo extrañaba.

Se escucharon canciones, exclamaciones, risas por todas partes, pero a Harry le pareció que todo eso estaba sucediendo en algún lugar lejano, detrás de un grueso muro de piedra. Se apoyó contra la pared, cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus memorias. Harry recordó los toques sensibles que se deslizaron por su cuerpo, el aliento caliente de Severus tocando su cuello y hombros, sus cálidos labios vagando sobre su piel y al mismo tiempo dando dolor y alegría. Dolor, porque había estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo y alegría, porque todavía esperaba. Esta vez, todo fue diferente. Hermoso y... cálida. Cada vez que Harry lo pensaba, su corazón se derretía, su cabeza se volvía sorprendentemente liviana y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Justo como ahora.

-¡Harry! - La voz de alguien interrumpió su sueño despierto. Una mano descansaba sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos. Ginny estaba parada cerca. - ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí - respondió Harry, y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de _lo_ que había que hacer para que este sueño se hiciera realidad y que nadie pudiera romperlo. - Tengo que irme - dijo, saltando de su asiento.

Ron apareció junto a Ginny.

-No irás a ningún lado, viejo. Ahora van a cantar en nuestro honor - sonrió. - Y todos quieren verte besar la Snitch.

-Pero realmente tengo que irme - Harry trató de esquivar a Ron. Él _tenía que_ ver Severus. ¡De inmediato! ¡No había nada más importante para Harry ahora!

Pero su amigo lo agarró por el hombro y lo arrastró hacia la multitud. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad de liberarse y hacer lo que quería más que cualquier otra cosa.

Estar con él.

  


*** * ***

Harry pasó la mitad del domingo en la biblioteca, leyendo formas de extender la duración de las pociones de invisibilidad, y pasó la segunda mitad, mirando por la ventana, sonriendo y soñando despierto. 

Qué bendición fue que Hermione atribuyera su amplia sonrisa y su buen humor, a la victoria en el partido del sábado, de lo contrario, ciertamente comenzaría a hacer preguntas. Todos los que lo miraron pensaron que estaba contento de la victoria. El buen humor no lo dejó en la biblioteca. E incluso la ausencia de Severus no podía desaparecerla. 

Al no haber visto al maestro de pociones durante el desayuno, Harry decidió ir a visitarlo, porque cada hora de separación, era una tortura para él, pero no encontró a Severus en su oficina o en el castillo. Incluso revisó el Mapa de los Merodeadores, en caso de que volviera a trabajar en su laboratorio, sin embargo, después de media hora de haberlo estudiado, estaba convencido de que tampoco estaba allí. 

Un poco desconcertado, Harry comenzó con sus estudios. Al final, le gustaría mostrarle a Severus, su conocimiento en un área que él mismo hizo que Harry entendiera, para discutir con él. Harry estaba abrumado por el entusiasmo, y no tenía dudas de que iba a hacer frente al material de los cursos de sexto y séptimo, solo para hacer que fuera agradable para Severus. 

Incluso Hermione, que llegó a la biblioteca por la tarde para prepararse para la lección de Pociones de mañana (si de repente Snape decidió tomarlos por sorpresa), miró ansiosamente la montaña de libros alrededor de Harry, que leyó con entusiasmo y una sonrisa

El lunes, Severus no apareció nuevamente en el Gran Comedor, y Harry estaba preocupado. Esperó ansiosamente las Pociones, que fueron las últimas en el horario, y, ya sentado en el aula, no apartó los ojos de la puerta. Ron rezó en voz baja, jurando que haría todo lo posible para sobrevivir a esta lección, y Neville derribó el tintero, armando su caldero carbonizado. Por lo cual recibió una bolsa de Lavender, cuya bolsa nueva, decorada con conchas y flores, la manchó.

Harry miró la puerta con tanta fuerza que sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. Y luego se abrió de par en par y la oscuridad irrumpió en el aula. Estaba tan aliviado que casi se deslizó de la silla al suelo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Harry buscó en su bolsillo y, agarrando una piedra en la palma, envió:

“_Qué bueno que has llegado, Severus. Estaba tan preocupado por ti...”_

Snape se detuvo en la mesa y miró hacia abajo, a lo que había sacado de los pliegues de su manto. Después de leer el mensaje, levantó una ceja y miró a Harry como si de repente hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Como si nunca sospechara que alguien podría preocuparse por él. Harry bajó apresuradamente los ojos, sintiéndose como el último idiota. Un minuto después, escuchó una voz baja familiar que chamuscó cada nervio suyo otra vez. Harry tembló. No había escuchado estos sonidos desde el viernes, y le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces.

-Guarden sus libros y accesorios. Hoy, he preparado para ustedes, una pequeña… sorpresa - dijo Snape con una sonrisa desagradable y agitó su varita hacia su mesa, de la cual volaron inmediatamente hojas de pergamino en blanco.

Ron gimió y Hermione se sonrojó. Harry miró el pergamino que se hundió frente a él y leyó el tema del control propuesto:

_“Describa los métodos para preparar la poción de invisibilidad más comunes y sugiera formas de extender su duración.”_

Harry fue barrido por una dulce ola de satisfacción. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba seguro de que no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera fallar. Ron sentado a su lado maldijo en voz baja y le susurró algo a Hermione. Ella, asegurándose de que el profesor no la estuviera mirando, también le respondió en un susurro. En ese momento Pansy chilló con voz aguda:

-Profesor, Weasley y Granger están susurrando. Creo que no pueden preguntar. ¡Eso es inaceptable!

Hermione se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su cabello, y Ron le lanzó al Slytherin una mirada asesina.

-Comentario correcto, señorita Parkinson - respondió Snape con calma. - Diez puntos para Slytherin por su observación. Y Gryffindor pierde quince puntos. Señorita Granger, me veo obligado a destrozar al trío dorado. Toma asiento en la última mesa.

Roja como la remolacha, Hermione tomó el tintero junto con su pergamino y rápidamente fue al final de la fila. Ron la miró desesperadamente y luego echó una mirada feroz a Pansy. La Slytherin resopló y sonrió sarcásticamente. Zabini siseó junto al de ella.

-¿Y ahora, Weasley…? ¿Llorarás porque tu sangre sucia no te ayudará? Quizás si invirtieras en libros decentes, y no en ‘esas cosas’, no se vería tan patético ahora. Oh, lo siento. Olvidé que tu familia es demasiado pobre...

Los Slytherin se rieron, y Ron casi tropezó, murmurando que lo mataría, pero en el último momento Harry lo agarró del hombro y lo obligó a sentarse.

-Cálmese, Weasley, o salga de clase - gruñó Snape, reforzando sus palabras con una mirada amenazante. - Es su culpa que Gryffindor pierda diez puntos más.

Harry colocó a Ron, temblando de rabia y maldiciendo, en su lugar, y luego, aunque él mismo estaba listo para enojarse con Snape por el hecho de que reaccionó nuevamente ante ellos malditamente injusto (al mismo tiempo, Harry se convenció de que todo esto se hizo por el bien de la vista, porque que muchos estudiantes presentes aquí tienen padres que son Mortífagos), trató de calmarlo:

-Déjalo, Ron. Él es patético. No te rebajes a su nivel.

-Eres patético, Potter - espetó Zabini, quien escuchó todo perfectamente. - Tú y tu patética familia. Pero, oh, lo olvidé, todos están muertos. _¡Y todo por tu culpa_! - Murmuró venenosamente. 

Pansy se echó a reír, como si Zabini hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

Fue como un golpe para Harry. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que por un momento olvidó dónde estaba. Un dolor terrible lo atravesó hasta el corazón. Todo en él hirvió, su estómago se retorció, sus dedos se apretaron en puños. Una furia helada estalló en su interior. Quería saltar y conducir estas palabras de Zabini directamente a su resbaladiza garganta, pero...

Control. Lo prometió a Severus. Prometió controlarse. Juró que ya no sucumbiría a las provocaciones, que no perdería la compostura. Harry respiró hondo y se alejó muy lentamente de Zabini, tratando de superar la neblina roja que cubría sus ojos, luego tomó sus dedos temblorosos y comenzó a escribir, aunque las letras estaban borrosas.

No supo que unos ojos negros observaban con interés cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Sé que es cierto - continuó Zabini, herido por la completa falta de reacción a sus palabras. - Sé que...

-¡Suficiente! - El maestro de pociones lo interrumpió abruptamente. - Sr. Zabini, cuide su control. No toleraré tales disputas en mi lección. Cualquiera que todavía haga un sonido, saldrá inmediatamente de mi clase y su facultad perderá treinta puntos. ¿Está todo claro?

Los estudiantes asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar, aunque algunos todavía miraban ocasionalmente a Zabini, Ron y Harry.

Harry gradualmente se calmó. Cuando Severus se sentó en su escritorio, incluso se aventuró a levantar la cabeza y sonreír agradecido. No le importaba que alguien pudiera notarlo. Lo único que importaba era la luz que brillaba en sus ojos oscuros y que le decía todo lo que Harry necesitaba. Con una sonrisa, regresó al trabajo, sintiendo un pequeño rayo cálido tocar su corazón.

  


*** * ***

Harry estaba tan ansioso por su entrenamiento nocturno, que apenas podía evitar correr. De lo contrario, los estudiantes que se encontraron en el camino se sorprenderían enormemente al ver que se apresuraba hacia las mazmorras. Harry trató de recuperarse y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. 

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que este sonido retumbaba en sus oídos. No había experimentado tales sensaciones durante mucho tiempo. Aunque cada reunión con el maestro de pociones lo hacía temblar de ansiedad; pero, después del viernes pasado, cuando él y Severus... hicieron el amor, Harry no volvió a sentirse de la misma manera, le pareció que su obsesión había aumentado aún más. Independientemente de lo que hiciera, una llama brillante y cálida ardía dentro de él, de la cual, las mejillas de Harry ardían constantemente, estaba constantemente arrojado al calor, y su mente se llenaba de niebla, sumergiéndolo en un estado de euforia sin fin.

Respirando profundamente, Harry tocó la superficie de madera, pero no pasó nada. Frunciendo el ceño, tocó suavemente. La puerta se abrió. Harry suspiró de alivio y cruzó el umbral, y luego se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los ojos. Severus estaba en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo algo. Por primera vez, no estaba esperando a Harry en sus habitaciones privadas, Probablemente estaba trabajando, porque cuando el Gryffindor atravesó la puerta, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba molesto en absoluto. Lo más importante, para él, era que finalmente estaba aquí. Con él.

-Buenas noches, Severus - dijo a la ligera. Y solo después de eso, el maestro de pociones lo miró. Cuando la mirada de ojos negros y ligeramente entrecerrados se posó en Harry, sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban debajo de él y sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa.

-Todavía no he terminado - dijo Snape. - Haz algo útil. Puedes clasificar alfabéticamente las tarjetas con nombres de pociones y los ingredientes correspondientes y ordenarlos. Quizás algo de esto, se asentará en tu cabeza. - Agitó su varita y transfiguró la percha de pie en la esquina del aula, en una pequeña mesa, y luego levitó una silla para él, que estaba frente a su escritorio. Sobre la mesa apareció una caja llena de pequeñas tarjetas negras.

-No hay problema, Severus - respondió Harry, y sin objeciones se sentó a la mesa para poder ver al maestro de Pociones todo el tiempo.

Al principio, trató de concentrarse en la tarea, pero luego comenzó a darse cuenta del hecho de que sin vergüenza estaba viendo a Severus inclinado sobre la mesa. Su imaginación le arrojó más y más imágenes, y luego Harry fue capturado por los recuerdos. 

Recordó su primera vez con Severus. Mientras lo tomaba sobre la mesa en el aula. Incluso recordaba el susurro de pergaminos que yacían debajo de él y caían al suelo. Todo parecía hacía mucho tiempo y al mismo tiempo, como si fuera ayer. ¿Por qué Severus no lo vuelve a hacer? ¿Por qué no toma a Harry aquí en esta gran mesa negra, en ese momento?

Se rió suavemente, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo de emoción y al mismo tiempo aumentó el pulso.

Severus levantó la vista del pergamino, lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué lo hace tan feliz, señor Potter?

-Oh, nada especial - respondió Harry apresuradamente, agitando su mano. - Acabo de recordar cómo me tomaste en el salón de clase, sobre la mesa, y cuánto quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer...

Los ojos de Snape brillaron por un momento.

-Una sugerencia muy interesante, Sr. Potter...

Harry inmediatamente retomó el juego y continuó con una sonrisa traviesa:

-Podríamos hacerlo en tu escritorio - Harry miró los muebles. - Ese es perfecto.

Snape levantó una ceja.

-¿Será tan amable de explicar lo que es tan perfecto en mi mesa, Sr. Potter? - Preguntó burlonamente.

-Es tan... grande. - Al notar una mueca en la cara de Snape, Harry se sonrojó y continuó: - Quiero decir, es más grande que la mesa del salón de clases. Y es negro como tu cama, Severus. - Sus ojos brillaron.

De hecho, soñaba con hacerlo también en la habitación de Severus. Tal vez comenzarán en la oficina y luego, de alguna manera, llegarían a la habitación. Aunque... podría haber algunas dificultades...

La imagen que apareció ante sus ojos nuevamente lo hizo reír.

-¿Estás ebrio, Potter? - Snape lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y preocupación.

\- No. Es solo que... - Harry agitó su mano en una dirección indefinida, señalando simultáneamente hacia la pared y el techo - aquí es tan genial.

Snape miró los estantes llenos de botellas oscuras y polvorientas, la alfombra limpia, el techo oscuro y levantó las cejas. Luego volvió a mirar a Harry, riéndose descuidadamente y mirándolo como una imagen, y su expresión cambió de inmediato, como si le hubiera sucedido algo obvio, como si de repente viera lo que siempre estuvo frente a él, pero no lo hizo. Quería creer en sus ojos. Después de un momento, sus rasgos se volvieron más nítidos, la oscuridad en sus ojos se hizo más profunda y sus labios torcieron una sonrisa.

Harry parpadeó, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Quería estar más cerca de él. Al final, vino por esto. ¿Por qué ni siquiera puede tocarlo? Después de todo, ahora todo ha cambiado...

-Todavía no he terminado, Potter - respondió Severus con sequedad, pero aun así permitió que Harry se lo quitara y lo dejara a un lado.

-Eso no importa - murmuró Harry. Realmente no tiene importancia - Se acercó, obligando a Snape a apartarse de la mesa.

\- ¿Y qué es lo importante, entonces? - Preguntó Severus, observando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Harry se arrodilló para mirar a Severus y, sin quitar la mirada borrosa de sus ojos, tomó una mano delgada y se la llevó al pecho, donde latía su corazón.

-Esto - respondió.

Bajando los párpados, Harry vio otro destello cálido en el fondo de los ojos negros, pero después de un momento todo estaba oculto por una bruma ardiente y escarlata de deseo. Sintió unos dedos finos y fríos debajo de la palma de su mano, que descansaban sobre su pecho, como si acariciaran y abrazaran su corazón, lo calmaran y lo hicieran latir más uniformemente. Luego, lentamente, movió su mano hacia arriba, permitiéndole deslizarse suavemente sobre su pecho y, finalmente, tocar el área expuesta de piel tibia. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó que dedos fríos deambularan por su cuello caliente, sin prisas, círculos suaves que se elevaban directamente a su cara.

Harry podía escuchar su respiración agitada, eso era lo que le generaba, incluso el roce más suave, de los dedos de Severus, y parecía que se estaba ahogando en la cálida oscuridad, y todo el mundo, todos los sonidos, colores y olores simplemente desaparecían. Ahora, solo existía el toque en su piel ardiente. Harry no vio nada, absolutamente nada, solo un carmesí caliente, solo escuchó el latido loco de su corazón, y la ternura de esos dedos ligeramente ásperos en su rostro, lo llevó casi a la locura. Se entregó a esta sensación totalmente sin dejar rastro, perdiendo todo el control sobre sí mismo, permitiendo que sus manos deambularan aleatoriamente alrededor de su rostro, examinando su frente, enredando en remolinos rebeldes, deslizándose por su nariz, mejillas, barbilla y, finalmente, alcanzando sus labios abiertos y penetrando sus dedos en cálida profundidad de boca. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba temblando, Harry atrapó los dedos entre sus labios y comenzó a acariciarlos con la lengua. Sabían un poco salobre, olía a tinta y algo dulce. 

La lengua de Harry se deslizó por los pliegues e irregularidades apenas perceptibles, disfrutando el sabor, el alivio y algo que no podía definir, pero sabía, que era parte de Severus.

Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta cuando los dedos se deslizaron suavemente pero con resolución de su boca y se congelaron por un momento en sus labios húmedos. Harry los besó. Y luego dejó caer la palma de su mano, nuevamente a lo largo del cuello, a lo largo del cofre, y se detuvo en el lugar donde su deseo ardía más fuerte en ese momento, su corazón.

Harry estaba lleno de calma. Todos los miedos y dudas parecían disolverse, como si la palma de la mano de Severus borrara todas las penas y omisiones y hubiera traído la paz. Una palabra salió de sus labios, más como un soplo de alivio y confianza:

-Seguridad...

Se sintió bajo el hechizo de ‘_Imperius’_, porque todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones salieron de su cabeza, solo había una elusiva sensación de felicidad. Harry estaba completamente relajado y no iba a resistirse.

Un fuerte y agitado golpe estalló bruscamente en la mente de Harry, llevándolo del cielo a la tierra y rompiendo el momento mágico en pedazos. Levantó los párpados y, al encontrarse con los ojos de Severus, dejó de respirar. Había deleite en los ojos abiertos, maravillosamente brillantes. Severus lo miró como si estuviera viendo por primera vez, como si se estuviera llevando a cabo una acción increíble frente a él, y no podía creer que la actuación ya hubiera terminado.

El golpe se repitió, y en el mismo momento, la expresión de Snape cambió diametralmente. Las cejas enojadas convergieron en el puente de la nariz, y la mirada fija en la puerta brilló ferozmente, como si quisiera incinerarla.

Harry miró a su alrededor con sorpresa. Snape se levantó, obligando al joven a abandonar su regazo. Harry rápidamente corrió hacia la pared, fingiendo estar mirando las botellas en los estantes, y en ese momento el maestro de pociones abrió la puerta de par en par.

-¿Qué pasa? - ladró severamente. Con voz áspera y desagradable.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

-Sus estudiantes, señor, hicieron un desastre - oyó la voz enojada de Filch. Harry lo habría reconocido entre mil. "Si usted, señor, no los pone en orden, me veré obligado a informar al director. ¡No respetan mi trabajo en absoluto! Piensan que todo el trabajo se hace solo y...

-¡Suficiente! - Interrumpió Snape. - Me ocuparé de ellos ahora. Espera aquí. - Con eso, cerró la puerta en su cara y se volvió hacia Harry.

-Espérame aquí, Potter. ¡Y no te atrevas a tocar nada!

Harry asintió y sonrió felizmente. En ese "espérame aquí", escuchó una promesa interesante...

Severus lo miró largamente, lo que le provocó un escalofrío en la parte inferior del abdomen y confirmó sus suposiciones, y luego se volvió y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry se sintió bastante extraño. Por segunda vez, se quedaba solo en las habitaciones de Snape. Es cierto, ahora estaba en su oficina, y no en sus apartamentos privados, pero parece que Snape confiaba en él y le permitió quedarse.

La llama que se encendió en él hace un minuto, devorando el interior, comenzó a disminuir gradualmente. Pero aún así, Harry estaba excitado. Lentamente, inspeccionó la habitación. Todo el espacio a lo largo de las paredes estaba ocupado por estantes, y en cada uno había muchas botellas, viales y frascos llenas de increíbles... cosas. Incluso reconoció algunos de ellos: las patas y las alas de las Hadas de Fuego, las escamas de las colas de los tritones e incluso... globos oculares de origen desconocido. Pero, afortunadamente, no humanos, porque estos eran rojos.

Harry nunca antes había prestado atención a esta colección exótica, por lo general estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos sobre la próxima reunión con Snape, que pasó de manera indiferente sin echarle una sola mirada. Pero ahora él está aquí. Solo. Y no tiene idea de cuánto tendrá que esperar a que Severus regresara. Harry de repente se aburrió...

Al principio caminó por los estantes. Severus no tenía nada con lo qué enojarse, porque solo estaba mirando, no robaría nada. Además, puede ayudar con los estudios. Sí, y necesita hacer algo para pensar, porque un poco más, y explotará de emoción e impaciencia. Solo necesitaba calmarse. 

De vez en cuando, Harry se detenía, mirando alguna exhibición interesante. Las garras de los buitres, inmersas en un moco verde podrido, le causaron un ataque de náuseas. Harry solo esperaba que fueran sacados de entre los muertos. Los ojos rojos y ensangrentados que había notado anteriormente pertenecían a las serpientes, y sus lenguas se encontraban en otras botellas.

Oh, Severus volverá pronto, y luego... No, no. Debes concentrarte en las exhibiciones.

Hasta ahora, nunca habían usado tales ingredientes en el aula, pero tenían que preparar muchas pociones de todo tipo, y cada una ellas, eran muy fuertes. Sin embargo, el ingrediente más inusual fueron las heces ibis. Y todo esto... se usaba para pociones experimentales, o para pociones tan complejas que solo un maestro como Snape podía preparar, y tal vez... se usaban también en Magia Negra.

Harry fue atraído por algún tipo de brillantez. En uno de los estantes, en las profundidades, había algo que irradiaba un resplandor cálido, dulce e iridiscente. Absolutamente encantado, Harry se abrió paso entre los matraces, apartando unos tentáculos negros y mohosos y un matraz con un líquido violeta en espiral. Un pequeño frasco apareció ante su mirada, cuyo contenido brillaba con todos los colores del arco iris, las sombras entrelazadas, mezcladas y brillantes.

La fascinante danza de colores actuó sobre Harry para que no pudiera resistir el impulso de tocar el frasco. Atraído por la cálida y encantadora luz que emanaba de él, no sabía por qué lo había decidido, pero le pareció que esta luz era capaz de disipar todas las ansiedades. Harry extendió su mano, admirando el juego de luces, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Le pareció que oía cantos dulces.

Sus dedos tocaron la violeta, y luego de repente se oscureció. Una cara terrible apareció de repente dentro del recipiente. Harry escuchó un gruñido. Una visión parpadeó ante sus ojos, ansioso por hacerlo pedazos.

Sorprendido, Harry apenas sacó los dedos de la botella y se tambaleó hacia atrás, demasiado fuerte. Escuchó dos golpes consecutivos: el sonido de cristales rotos. Sacudió la cabeza para dispersar los puntos oscuros que flotaban ante sus ojos, y luego miró hacia abajo. Su corazón, que ya latía con fuerza, comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio lo que había hecho. Se dejó caer al suelo y rompió las botellas con tentáculos y una botella de líquido púrpura. Fragmentos de vidrio salpicaron el piso de piedra. Una mezcla violeta brillaba en uno de los fragmentos, y en un charco de moco oscuro yacía negro, enredado de miembros de insectos o algo así. Parecían tentáculos de tinta.

¡Oh no! ¡Severus lo matará! Y lo hará con sus propias manos. ¡Todo en vano! ¡Parecía ser demasiado bueno! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debe hacer él? Conocía el hechizo, cómo pegar lo roto, pero ¿cómo hacer que el líquido derramado volviera a su lugar? ¿Por qué nadie les enseñó cómo demonios…?

Con manos temblorosas, Harry sacó su varita y, susurrando "Reparo", la envió a la primera botella. Cogió la bola negra que se retorcía para meterla dentro. Pero cuando sus dedos tocaron una superficie brillante y húmeda, sucedió algo inesperado.

Los tentáculos cobraron vida.

Harry gritó y saltó hacia atrás, sintiendo los tentáculos pegajosos y resbaladizos alrededor de su brazo, apretándolo como un tornillo. Sintió un dolor agudo. Los tentáculos eran como hielo, y en un instante sus dedos se volvieron azules y ya no podía moverlos. A Harry le pareció que todo su brazo se había vuelto de madera, perdiendo toda sensibilidad. Gimiendo por el dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, Harry intentó arrancar los tentáculos, pero parecían haber crecido.

-¡_Diffindo_!- Gritó, apuntando su varita hacia ellos, pero el hechizo no tuvo efecto. -¡_Diffindo_! - Repitió Harry, más fuerte esta vez, pero los tentáculos se mantuvieron firmes, como si un hechizo de ruptura no pudiera hacerles daño, como si se hubieran curado una y otra vez, ya que Harry pudo notar pequeñas grietas, que, sin embargo, se juntaron muy rápidamente. 

El corazón de Harry fue sofocado por el miedo. No entendía qué era, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, y sintió cómo el frío helado y paralizante se extendía por el cuerpo, congelando la sangre y los músculos temblando por la tensión.

La parálisis se extendió instantáneamente y alcanzó el hombro derecho. Harry cayó al suelo, sintiendo que ya no sentía sus piernas. Estaba tan sorprendido que apenas respiraba. Quería gritar, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacer?

Reclinado, apoyado en los estantes detrás de él, Harry sintió que su cuerpo se adormecía cada segundo más y más; con otra mano temblorosa, metió la mano en el bolsillo. Ahora las consecuencias no le molestaban. Esta fue la única salvación. Harry apretó la piedra con los dedos entumecidos y envió:

_-Severus, dejé caer algo y... ¡Perdóname, no quería! Y me atacó. Tentáculos negros. Siento el frío, no me puedo mover. Mi cuerpo se volvió como de madera. No sé qué hacer. Ayúdame…_

El frío ya había alcanzado su corazón y los pulmones. La mano que sostenía la piedra cayó al suelo, pero Harry no abrió los dedos. Era necesario mantenerlo a toda costa. Se sentía cada vez más somnoliento, pero el horror era más fuerte. Cada minuto se hacía más difícil respirar. Era como si algo apretara su pecho, no permitiéndole respirar profunda y calmadamente, forzándolo a respirar más rápido y con mayor frecuencia. Su corazón latía cada vez menos, y la segunda mano perdió por completo la sensibilidad. El frío paralizante llegó al cuello y siguió subiendo más. Poco a poco llegó a sus labios, agarró su rostro, tocó sus ojos.

A Harry le pareció que estaba a punto de comenzar a asfixiarse, y no podía gritar ni pestañear. Solo podía nadar hacia la oscuridad, mirar a la puerta y... esperar.

_“Por favor ven...”_

Su cabeza daba vueltas más rápido, su corazón latía tan lentamente que Harry apenas podía escucharlo.

…Tuk…

Todavía está latiendo. Necesitaba enfocarnos en esto. Para saber si continuaba escuchando, saber si todavía está vivo. No puede desconectarse.

…Tuk...

¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué siempre necesita ser tan curioso? ¿Por qué nunca escucha lo que dicen? ¿Por qué?

…Tuk...

Promete que si sobrevive, nunca volverá a tocar algo desconocido. Promesa. Si solo...

…Tuk...

_“Tengo tanto sueño...”_ Harry ya no sintió nada más que un resfriado. Él no quiere hacerlo. No quiere morir No quiere perder a Severus. No quiere...

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk…

¿Qué es eso? Ese no es su corazón. El sonido venía... del pasillo.

Alguien estaba corriendo…

"En llamas" by Switchfoot


	30. En llamas (parte dos)

La puerta golpeó el marco. Sonaron los frascos en los estantes. Snape irrumpió en la habitación: su cabello revoloteó, el manto voló detrás de él, y había locura en sus ojos.

Severus. ¡Él está realmente aquí!

Harry sonreiría si pudiera.

Snape corrió hacia él, sacando su varita, que dirigió a los tentáculos que apretaban sobre el brazo de Harry, y gritó con voz temblorosa:

_-¡Impervius!_

Harry escuchó una bofetada, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo, pero no podía sentir ni ver. Solo pudo mirar a Severus acercándose a él, preguntándose por qué había tanto... miedo en sus ojos. Y enojo.

Oh sí... porque desobedeció las órdenes... Otra vez…

Se estaba volviendo más difícil pensar, para Harry, como si su cerebro también estuviera paralizado.

Snape se inclinó hacia él y presionó los dedos contra su cuello. Un segundo después, la expresión tensa en su rostro dio paso al alivio, que instantáneamente se convirtió en rabia.

-¡No debiste haber tocado nada, muchacho estúpido! Pero como siempre, no pudiste resistir. ¡No te importan ni las prohibiciones ni reglas! Una vez que salgas de esto, te aconsejo que te salgas de mi vista, ¡de lo contrario te mataré yo mismo! – gritó. Apuntando su varita directamente al pecho de Harry, Snape casi gruñó. -¡_Flagrantia inflamare!_

Y entonces Harry sintió calor. Pero era tan vago y distante, como si su fuente estuviera en algún lugar al margen, y no en un cuerpo que, por así decirlo, no estaba allí en absoluto. Al menos Harry no lo sentía.

Severus se puso de pie en un salto y comenzó a buscar algo en los estantes.

Era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba a Snape pronunciar esas palabras. Sus regaños, y maldiciones generalmente eran más… refinadas. Supuso que tal vez, el hombre estaba buscando el antídoto y no podía encontrarlo. Pero Severus era tan ordenado, que siempre sabía dónde estaba todo. Era su reino, y lo conoce como la palma de su mano.

A menos que... lo que está buscando ya no estuviera ahí...

¡El líquido violeta! ¡Mierda!

Harry solo esperaba que la piedra aún estuviera en su mano. Intentó concentrarse, a pesar de que todo flotaba en su cabeza.

_“En el piso.”_

Snape dejó de buscar y hurgó en su bolsillo. Cuando leyó el mensaje, abrió mucho los ojos. Miró el cristal roto en el piso de piedra y gimió ruidosamente.

Ese gemido sonó de alguna manera… extraño... Incluso si Snape le dijera "este es el final", esas palabras habrían golpeado menos a Harry.

¿Qué pasa si este es realmente el final? ¿Todo fue en vano? ¿Severus no puede salvarlo? 

Parece que no. Realmente no puede. ¡Y todo gracias a él mismo, y su propia estupidez!

Quería golpear el suelo y gritar. Pero no pudo. Ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo. No pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Y sin embargo, había algo que podía hacer...

Harry recogió los restos de las fuerzas que lo abandonaban y envió:

_-Gracias por cada minuto que pasaste conmigo, Severus. Gracias por... todo. Tengo mucho sueño..._

Hubo un susurro. Snape se arrodilló ante él, mirándolo con una mirada feroz y decidida.

-¡Otra vez estás sobre-dramatizando, idiota! - gruñó, pero su voz sonó extraña. De alguna manera ronca. - ¡No morirás, Potter! ¡No te dejaré!

Harry trató de permanecer en la superficie de su conciencia evasiva, pero algo lo arrastraba hacia el infinito.

_-Buenas noches, Severus..._

A través de la penumbra de sus ojos, vio a Snape leer su mensaje, frunciendo el ceño y tomando su mano para encontrar el pulso. Desde todas partes, la oscuridad estaba presionando a Harry, tirando de él hacia sus tentáculos, y se aferró a su ropa. 

Todo a su alrededor tembló y se volvió borroso. Ya no sabía dónde estaba. Sentía que se alejaba; así como los sonidos y las imágenes desaparecían, y él no podía detenerlos ni retenerlos.

_-¡Flagrantia inflamare maxima!_

Las llamas estallaron alrededor de Harry, dispersando la oscuridad y obligándolo a salir de los tentáculos que lo roían. Entonces se levantó un muro de fuego. 

_“No puedo estar aquí. Necesito girar, retroceder_.” Harry dio un paso hacia la luz. Escuchó a alguien gritar, la voz sonaba más claramente, más fuerte.

La imagen ante sus ojos se volvió más brillante, pero Harry no pudo concentrarse en ella. Alguien lo estaba sacudiendo.

-...escuchas? ¡Dame una señal de que me escuchas, Potter! ¡Maldita seas! Si no me das una señal en este momento, ¡no responderé de mí mismo!

Con un violento tirón, la cabeza de Harry bajó por un momento, y vio a Severus apretando los dedos alrededor de la piedra que Harry aún tenía en la mano.

_“Escucho.”_

Snape lo soltó y miró su piedra. Agachando la cabeza, permaneció inmóvil por un rato. Harry no vio su rostro, frente a él solo estaba el cabello negro de Severus que ocultaba sus ojos y mejillas, y solo podía adivinar lo que había sucedido. Había una vaga sensación de que acababa de estar en algún lugar, de que había visto algún tipo de incendio, pero no recordaba nada más.

El fuego lo sintió dentro de él. Sintió cómo calentaba su cuerpo, y se derramaba en sus venas, ardía en su corazón, haciéndole latir más rápido.

Severus lo miró unos minutos después. Harry pudo ver la oscuridad derritiéndose en su mirada, pero ningún músculo se contrajo en la cara de Snape.

-¡No te atrevas a alejarte otra vez, Potter! ¡Debes estar consciente, hasta que... –Se detuvo abruptamente, y sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo. Miró alrededor del piso, que estaba cubierto con pedazos de vidrio roto y frunció el ceño. Luego se apartó de Harry, se inclinó, y con mucho cuidado, levantó un fragmento del montón de vidrios rotos, en el que brillaba un charco púrpura en su curva. Snape se lo llevó a sus propios labios y lo vertió en su boca. 

Harry logró ver su reflejo en el cristal. Labios azules y temblorosos, rodeados en círculos oscuros de los ojos, y piel tan pálida, que parecía casi fantasmal. 

¿Era realmente él?

Snape dejó el trozo de vidrio y se inclinó sobre Harry. Notó que Snape se había cortado el labio, con el filo del cristal, porque estaba sangrando. 

Severus levantó la cabeza de Harry, y apretó su boca con fuerza contra los labios de Harry, extendió los dientes apretados con la lengua y vertió líquido dentro de él.

A pesar de su miedo, desesperación y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, Harry solo podía pensar que Severus... ¡lo estaba besando! Bueno, era como besarse. ¡Y él ni siquiera puede sentir nada!

¡Maldito infierno!

Snape se separó de sus labios y lo miró expectante a la cara. La mirada fue penetrante y en su rostro se reflejaba una fuerte tensión. Boca apretada, labios enrojecidos como si algo lo hubiera quemado.

Y entonces Harry comenzó a sentir algo. Calor. No... una verdadera fiebre. Le quemaban los labios, la lengua y la garganta. Junto con el calor, las sensaciones comenzaron a regresar a él. Se las arregló para tragar. A Harry le pareció que se estaba formando un fuego líquido a lo largo del esófago, que gradualmente le llenó todo el cuerpo. La llama derritió el hielo, calentando todo lo que se encontró en su camino. Cuando los pulmones finalmente se enderezaron y quiso respirar profundamente, tosió. Poco a poco, las sensaciones volvieron a sus manos, palmas, dedos... Harry intentó moverlos. Sintió una piedra apretada en su mano. Esta piedra… le salvó la vida. Si no la hubiera tenido... - el corazón de Harry se hundió, - nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a Severus. Nunca.

Tosiendo y jadeando, Harry se dobló. Su cuerpo comenzó a picar, cuando la sangre comenzó a circular nuevamente en las venas. Parecía que un poco más, y se volvería loco. Dentro, todo hacía cosquillas insoportables, como si mil hormigas se hubieran asentado allí, y no pudiera rascarse. Harry apretó los dientes y gimió, mientras se frotaba el vientre, los hombros y las caderas, haciendo que la sangre corriera más rápido por los venas. 

Él insoportablemente quería tumbarse en el suelo y comenzar a retorcerse, inquietarse, patear. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió, rezando para que el cielo detuviera esta tortura lo antes posible. Después de unos minutos, las sensaciones desagradables comenzaron a disminuir. Harry abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. Estaba temblando. Levantó la cabeza, finalmente queriendo mirar a Severus, pero él se quedó en la distancia, de espaldas a Harry. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Harry se mordió el labio. Sabía lo que había hecho... Snape estaba furioso. ¿Quizás no quiere hablar con Harry? ¿Tal vez por eso se dio la vuelta para que Harry pudiera irse?

Miró a la puerta. 

No, no puede dejarlo y marcharse así... Es su culpa. Necesita...

Con gran dificultad, Harry se puso de pie. Permaneció en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto, tratando de pensar qué decir, pero no se le pasó nada por la cabeza. El silencio absoluto reinaba en la oficina. Se colgó sobre su cabeza, presagiando una tormenta inminente. Harry tragó y abrió la boca.

-Severus, yo...

Estas palabras, dos y únicas, cayeron como un guijarro que, rodando por la montaña, puede generar una gran avalancha incontrolable.

Snape se volvió hacia Harry a la velocidad del rayo, atravesándolo con una mirada asesina, brillante y febril, y ladró para que Harry se tambaleara hacia atrás y golpeara su espalda en los estantes.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido, arrogante, frívolo. Irresponsable, insolente e imprudente. Un idiota sin cerebro! ¡Pudiste haber MUERTO! ¿No puedes pasar cinco minutos sin meterte en problemas? ¿No te importan las consecuencias que podrían tener tus acciones? ¿No piensas que no solo te pones en peligro a ti mismo, sino también a los demás? ¿Realmente te importa? ¡Claro que no! Después de todo, usted es el ‘_Elegido’_ y puede hacer todo lo que se le ocurra, ¡y no importa si alguien sufre por esto! Como un completo idiota, te encuentras con problemas, ¡y luego alguien debe salvar tu miserable vida! ¡Y culpas a todo el mundo por esto, pero no a ti mismo!

-No me grites - dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando la alfombra y mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que pudo morir... y sabía que Snape tenía razón. Pero también quería disculparse... - No quería... perdóname...

-¡No tengo nada más que decirte, Potter! - Snape lo interrumpió, y su voz era más aguda que un escalpelo. - ¡Lárgate y no te muestres más mis ojos! - Con estas palabras, Snape corrió hacia él, lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la salida. Harry no se resistió. De todos modos era inútil. Snape estaba en tal estado de furia, que cualquier intento de resistencia podría terminar peor para él. - De ahora en adelante, ¡sustituye las detenciones con quien quieras, ya no conmigo! - Siseó con los dientes apretados y lo empujó hacia el pasillo. Antes de que Harry pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, la puerta se cerró de golpe. 

Las últimas palabras de Snape le hicieron darse cuenta de algo importante... Si hubiera muerto mientras trabajaba con Snape, podría haber tristes consecuencias para el maestro de pociones, no solo con Dumbledore, sino de todo el Mundo Mágico…

Harry se acercó a la puerta y llamó, pero ningún sonido regresó.

-Perdóname - dijo, volviéndose hacia la superficie de madera. Esperaba que Severus pudiera escucharlo. - Lo siento - repitió más fuerte.

Harry se paró en la puerta por un rato. Y luego suspiró profundamente y entró en la sala de estar.

Debe hacer todo lo posible para corregir lo que ha hecho... ¡Cualquier cosa!

  


*** * ***

Acostado en la cama, atormentado por la oscuridad y la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas, Harry una y otra vez trató de deshacerse de sus recuerdos persistentes: miedo, desesperación, impotencia y... alivio. Sobrevivió solo gracias a la piedra y a Severus. Harry miró profundamente la lejana vegetación arremolinada y vio la imagen de los ojos negros, llenos de ira. 

Cerró los ojos, esperando alejar la visión, pero volvía a él una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, no fue la comprensión de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, lo que atormentó a Harry. Le roía el miedo, de que con su acto, pudiera destruir lo que había creado con tanta dificultad. Destruir lo que podría ser tan hermoso. Porque ahora Severus... ni siquiera quería verlo, y esto le causaba el mayor dolor. 

¡Y solo el mismo Harry tenía la culpa!

Apretó la piedra en su palma y envió:

_“Sé que estás enojado conmigo, y lo siento mucho. No quería meterme en problemas. Tuve tanto miedo... de no volver a verte nunca más. Perdóname, Severus. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo por mucho tiempo, simplemente no lo soportaré._

Harry estuvo esperando una respuesta por tanto tiempo que, agotado por todas las experiencias, se durmió.

  


*** * ***

El martes, yendo a desayunar, Harry solo estaba pensando si vería a Severus.

Y lo vio.

Pero durante todo el tiempo que el Gryffindor pasó en la mesa, ni siquiera miró en su dirección. Harry trató de enviarle un mensaje en voz baja, pero Snape nunca buscó en su bolsillo, como si... no tuviera piedra con él. Después de todo, si la piedra estaba en su bolsillo, luego de un tiempo comenzaría a arder, pero aparentemente, Snape lo dejó en la habitación, porque no quería tener nada que ver con Harry.

Este pensamiento privó por completo a Harry de su apetito, sumiéndolo en una desesperación aún mayor. Ron y Hermione lo miraron con preocupación, aunque trató de fingir que todo estaba bien, e incluso logró esbozar una sonrisa forzada, aunque el dolor y la tristeza le desgarraran el alma.

Todo el día, durante el almuerzo y la cena, Severus lo ignoró deliberadamente. Y Harry cayó en desesperación. No había dejado de enviar mensajes, aunque nunca recibió una respuesta.

_“Sé que todo lo que pasó es mi culpa. Sé que parece que no puedo soportar el riesgo, pero realmente estoy maldecido por una torpeza innata. No puedo evitarlo. Y lo que dijiste no es cierto. No soy tonto ni arrogante. Solo quería... distraerme, descubrir algo..._

Harry se detuvo. No, eso sonaba estúpido...

_“No quería que esto sucediera. Si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo...”_

Pero él no podía, entonces ¿por qué escribir sobre eso?

_“Yo solo... fue un accidente. Y lo siento. Quería... esperé... y..._

¡Maldición!

_“Por favor perdóname. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?”_

Él estuvo esperando. Esperó mucho, mucho tiempo.

-_¡Contéstame! ¡No lo soporto!_

Todo en vano. Ni una palabra a cambio. Severus probablemente... se deshizo de la piedra. Debió haberla tirado para que Harry no lo molestara.

Fue... doloroso.

Harry rodó sobre su costado y apretó la piedra verde en su palma. Eso es todo lo que tiene. Lo único que queda de Severus. Y mientras tenga la piedra, hay esperanza.

_“No sé por qué te estoy enviando todo esto. Probablemente te deshiciste de la piedra, y de mí. Es tan extraño pensar que nunca volverás a leer mis mensajes...”_

Harry parpadeó cuando sintió que le ardían los ojos

¡No. Tenía qué pelear! No podía darse por vencido todavía. Él…

El calor en su mano casi hizo que el corazón de Harry saltara de su pecho. Con una mirada borrosa, miró la piedra, apretándola tan fuerte que casi le limpió el polvo.

_“Dejé claro, que no tengo nada que decirte, Potter.”_

La respuesta fue fría, seca y desagradable, pero... ¡estaba ahí! Harry no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado. Solo una frase, y el mundo recuperó sus colores. Se recostó sobre la almohada y, mirando al techo, sonrió, sintiendo que el futuro estaba en sus manos. Luego rodó de nuevo sobre su costado, presionando sus rodillas contra su pecho y presionando su mejilla contra la piedra.

_-Buenas noches, Severus. Y gracias._

  


*** * ***

Llegó el miércoles, y eso significaba que Harry tenía detención con Snape. Pero… ¿Puede ir a él después de todo lo que pasó? O ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado? Severus todavía no le prestaba atención, y tampoco envió un mensaje diciendo que no podía ir. Porque si no quisiera verlo, lo habría informado. Por supuesto, Snape le gritó esto a Harry en la cara tan fuerte que quedó casi sordo, pero... había perdió los estribos, y probablemente no lo había dicho en serio y...

¡Maldición!

Saltando de la cama, Harry se paseó por toda la habitación. Neville y Ron estaban estudiando con Hermione abajo.

¡El iría! Lo peor que podía pasar, era que Snape lo echara.

Corrió hacia la salida, pero de repente se detuvo.

¿Quizá sería mejor si él se quedaba? ¿Tal vez Snape realmente _no_ quería verlo?

Harry regresó y se sentó en la cama.

¿Qué pasa si Snape espera y se enoja porque no llegó? Era una detención después de todo. ¿Quizás solo le dice a Harry que limpie los calderos o algo más?

¡Pero él no quiere limpiar las calderas! Él quiere que tengan todo como antes. ¡Debe intentar arreglarlo!

Harry volvió a saltar de la cama. Iría y se quedaría allí, incluso si Snape lo echaba. Y luego... pensaría en algo más tarde.

Antes de que Harry llegara a las mazmorras, cambió de opinión varias veces y estaba tan agitado, que su corazón casi se le salió del pecho. Al final, prevaleció la perseverancia y la autoconfianza de Gryffindor, y ahora ya estaba de pie en la oficina del maestro de pociones. Harry levantó la mano y se congeló. Varias veces apretó y abrió el puño, y solo entonces se atrevió a tocar la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato. Entró en la oficina, sintiendo cómo se apretaban sus entrañas en un nudo. Harry cruzó la habitación, intentando no mirar los estantes llenos de frascos y botellas. Cerró los ojos y llamó.

La puerta se abrió. Harry cruzó el umbral y sintió una sensación extraña, como si hubiera entrado en un río vertiginoso, porque tenía las piernas dobladas debajo de él. Se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio, pero una molestia repentina en la garganta lo hizo tragar con dificultad. Severus se sentó inmóvil en su silla verde y miró el fuego. No miró a Harry, ni se volvió hacia él, no hizo un solo gesto que dejara en claro que había notado su presencia. Esto significaba que todavía estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

-Bu-buenas noches, Severus... - Harry dijo con incertidumbre, sin saber cómo comportarse. 

¿Ir hacia él? ¿Sentarse? 

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, escuchó las palabras frías:

-Tu detención no tendrá lugar hoy, Potter. Puedes irte ahora. Solo trata de que no te maten en el camino.

Harry hizo una mueca. Fue desagradable...

Durante varios minutos permaneció perdido. Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, no llevaría a nada. Tal vez realmente debería volver...

Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero vaciló.

¡No! No se irá. ¡No dejará que Snape lo eche! No es que haya decidido venir aquí para rendirse. Para escapar como un cobarde. Al final... - Harry frunció el ceño - Severus lo dejó entrar. Entonces quería que Harry viniera... Y si es así...

Se dio la vuelta, miró a Snape y empujó la puerta. Tan pronto como ella se cerró de golpe, Snape giró la cabeza al instante y... sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que Harry no se había ido, pero al momento siguiente se volvió y comenzó a mirar de nuevo el fuego.

Sin embargo, Harry logró notar su movimiento. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar todo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Respiró hondo varias veces, luego se acercó a Snape y se detuvo frente a él, bloqueando la chimenea. Severus entrecerró los ojos con exasperación, su rostro tenía una expresión tensa, como si estuviera a punto de decirle a Harry: "no desperdicies tu energía. Será mejor que te vayas porque no quiero verte y no podrás obligarme a cambiar esta decisión.

O algo por el estilo.

Pero Harry no estaba a punto de retirarse. Lo sabía: algo aún podía cambiarlo...

Dio otro paso más y se arrodilló ante Severus. Luego se inclinó y, apoyando los codos sobre las caderas envueltas en negro, abrió los pliegues del manto y en un instante alcanzó la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Harry sintió la ardiente mirada de Snape fija en él, y su corazón, que ya latía como loco, galopaba con más frenesí.

Desabrochó la pretina. Su mano ligeramente temblorosa se deslizó dentro, sus dedos apretaron un miembro cálido. Harry sintió una sensación indescriptible cuando sintió que un miembro flácido inmediatamente comenzaba a endurecerse y crecer ante su toque. Liberó el hermoso miembro y sus ojos se abrieron con deleite. Como siempre, cuando lo miraba. 

El pene de Snape era largo, grande y grueso. Harry sabía cuánto placer, pero también dolor, podía ofrecer. Cada vez que lo veía, se preguntaba cómo algo de ese tamaño podía caber dentro de él. 

Agarrando el tronco con las palmas, se lamió los labios. Luego levantó la vista hacia Snape, que lo observaba atentamente. Harry vio que sus ojos se entrecerraron impacientes. En sus manos tenía evidencia de que estaba increíblemente emocionado. Miró fijamente a los ojos codiciosos de Severus…

Snape reaccionó de inmediato. Cerró los ojos, aspirando aire. Harry también cerró los ojos, disfrutando el sabor que ya anhelaba. Salobre y amargo, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque dulce escondido en un lugar profundo. El sabor de Snape le correspondía perfectamente. 

Harry apretó la base del pene entre sus palmas, mientras hundía la cabeza enrojecida profundamente en su boca y la provocaba con su lengua. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. 

Al abrir los ojos, Harry vio que Snape había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, respiraba pesadamente y, amortiguado, lleno de gemidos de placer comenzó a deslizarlo por sus labios. 

Estos sonidos eran más dulces que la música, para Harry. Con cada segundo, él mismo se emocionaba cada vez más. 

El placer que le brindaba a Severus parecía fluir por su pene directamente a la boca de Harry, descendiendo por el esófago y acumulándose en la parte inferior de su abdomen. Sintió cómo su propio pene presionaba sus pantalones, rogando por un toque. Harry se estremeció y gimió cuando sus jeans ásperos atravesaron su erección. Y luego escuchó la voz ligeramente ronca de Severus sobre él:

\- Tócate.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran una segunda vez. Abrió su pretina y cuidadosamente liberó su tensa polla. La apretó con los dedos sudorosos y comenzó a frotarla, lentamente al principio, para no terminar demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, los movimientos del cálido miembro de Severus en su boca llevaron su cuerpo al éxtasis, e incapaz de resistirse, comenzó a mover su palma más rápido y más fuerte.

Parecía que su mano ya no le obedecía. Sacó el pene de Severus de su boca y se sumergió en placer por varios minutos. Con los ojos borrosos, Harry observó cómo Severus admiraba esa vista, y su polla parecía estremecerse al ritmo de los movimientos de Harry. Finalmente, logró controlarse lo suficiente como para agarrar la polla con los dedos, mientras lamía el tronco de Snape en toda su longitud. Dibujó círculos con la lengua, chupó, bromeó con sus dientes la cabeza sensible, extrayendo más y más gemidos de la garganta de su amante. Pero cada caricia solo inflamaba la sed de Harry. Y mientras su lengua se deslizaba sobre el miembro palpitante, su mano libre comenzó a jugar con testículos calientes y aterciopelados.

Era como si Harry estuviera disfrutando de los dulces más deliciosos de su vida. 

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y su piel estaba tan caliente, a punto de estallar. La respiración de Severus se volvió pesada cuando Harry comenzó a lamer y chupar alternativamente el escroto, profundizando su lengua en cada pliegue.

De repente, sintió la palma de Severus presionada contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. Largos dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, acercando su rostro aún más a la ingle, y supo, que Severus quería experimentar sensaciones aún más fuertes. Pero Harry había dejado de tener cuidado por mucho tiempo. Agarrando un testículo en su boca, comenzó a chuparlo y morderlo. La respuesta llegó de inmediato: un largo y fuerte gemido de felicidad no disimulada, envolvió el cuerpo de Harry en una onda vibrante, penetró a través de su piel y llegó a la parte inferior de su abdomen, iluminando una fuente de placer casi invisible. 

Un gemido estrangulado salió de la garganta, y un esperma pegajoso salió disparado del pene palpitante en la palma de su mano, dejando marcas en el suelo y los pantalones de Snape. Sus dedos apretaron frenéticamente el miembro de Severus, círculos de colores flotaban ante sus ojos. Por una fracción de segundo, a Harry le pareció que moriría de placer, se derretiría por el calor que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Al convertir los músculos en cera, cae y se extiende en el suelo, y nadie en el mundo puede arrancarlo de este refugio. 

Harry se perdió en un mar de felicidad, y le tomó un tiempo recuperarse. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Snape soltó su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, cubierto con un velo de lágrimas, miró a Severus, que lo estaba devorando con una mirada entusiasta. Por un momento, Harry incluso creyó que este momento era la única realidad, y fuera de eso, nada importaba. 

Cómo quería escucharlo de nuevo. Ese delicioso y profundo gemido de placer de Severus. Ahora que ambas manos de Harry estaban libres, envolvió sus manos alrededor de un pene duro como el acero y comenzó a acariciar su lengua con triple fervor. O lo sumergió profundamente en su boca o lo provocó con los dientes, haciendo que Severus se pusiera rígido, como si una descarga poderosa le hubiera perforado el cuerpo. Los gritos y las exclamaciones se fusionaron en un gemido continuo lleno de satisfacción. Harry sintió a Snape agarrarse de su cabello nuevamente, apretando su rostro en su ingle, y se perdió. Anhelaba una sensación más fuerte y brillante, y Harry la sintió.

Y le dio lo que deseaba.

Reuniendo más aire en su pecho, Harry trató de relajarse e introdujo el miembro pulsante, profundamente en su garganta. En ese momento, sintió la mano de Severus apretarse convulsivamente en su cabello y al mismo tiempo sacudió violenta y abruptamente la cabeza de Harry hacia sí mismo. El pene se hundió en la garganta hasta los testículos, y una larga y ronca exclamación de placer salvaje e inimaginable brotó de los labios de Snape. Y luego Severus lo presionó aún más fuerte. Harry dejó de respirar, las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Se echó hacia atrás, tratando de liberarse, y cuando tuvo éxito y el miembro salió de la garganta, el esperma caliente, agrio y salado de Severus llenó su boca. 

Snape tiró bruscamente de Harry por el pelo, jadeando, con roncos gemidos que terminaban en su boca. Parecía que el placer se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cada músculo tenso, explotara de repente.

Harry respiraba con dificultad, cuando una cálida semilla fluyó por su garganta, y solo cuando tragó todo, un miembro enrojecido y húmedo se le escapó de la boca, y pudo respirar. Harry respiraba tan fuerte como Severus. Le ardía la garganta, al igual que su piel y rostro, y su corazón había salido de su pecho. A través del velo de lágrimas en sus ojos y gafas empañadas, vio a Snape abrocharse la pretina rápidamente. Harry lo miró a la cara y vio que los párpados de Severus estaban caídos y que tenía la boca entreabierta. Su respiración todavía era ronca, como si no pudiera recuperarse. Hubo un leve sonrojo en las siempre pálidas mejillas, un eco de la tormenta que acababa de estallar en su cuerpo y alma y casi lo volvió loco.

_“Todo esto lo ocasioné”_, pensó con satisfacción. _"Yo pude llevarlo a ese estado"._

Sin prestar atención a la garganta que le dolía de tal manera, que parecía que nunca podría volver a hablar o incluso respirar con dificultad, Harry estaba inimaginablemente feliz.

Se puso en orden y, apoyándose en las rodillas de Severus, se puso de pie. Las piernas cedieron. Sin dudarlo, Harry aprovechó el estado relajado de Snape y, se sentó en su regazo, abrazando su cuello y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Estaba respirando pesadamente en el oído de Harry, recuperándose gradualmente. La parte de atrás estaba agradablemente calentada por el calor proveniente de la chimenea. Las llamas crepitantes se calmaron.

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. No se necesitaban palabras. No pudieron agregar nada.

El pecho de Severus se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo más suavemente y más tranquilo. Harry frunció los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de él, soñando con sentarse para siempre ahí. Tan cerca, tan cálido...

El mundo comenzó a desdibujarse, ahogándose en los brazos de la oscuridad, que lo cubrió con una manta suave y cómoda, envuelta en silencio, como un cálido capullo. Harry no se resistió y gradualmente cayó en un dulce sueño.

  


*** * ***

Tratando de evitar una colisión en una carrera hacia la Bludger, Harry se volvió bruscamente a un lado. Las gradas estaban preocupadas abajo. Escuchó los gritos de los miembros de su equipo, pero el silbido del viento en sus oídos ahogaba todos los demás sonidos. Harry estaba buscando una Snitch dorada que brillaba en las afueras del campo, pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Además de esto, Cho se sentó sobre su escoba todo el tiempo. Harry miró a su alrededor: las gradas, el campo, los aros, por lo que hubo una terca batalla.

Ahí. Algo brilló. Justo en el medio del campo, a pocos metros del suelo. Harry dirigió a la Aurora hacia allí, rezando para que Cho no notara su maniobra. Se escabulló, inclinándose hacia el poste, y de repente sintió algo pegado a su trasero; que presionó con fuerza y luego, suavemente se deslizó dentro. Harry gimió de placer, sintiendo la sensación familiar de deliciosa plenitud que conlleva un placer inimaginable. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la escoba se había convertido en... Severus. Harry se sentó sobre él, dejando que el pene de Snape se hundiera profundamente en su cuerpo, y cada sacudida produjo un destello de placer. Harry inmediatamente olvidó tanto el juego como la Snitch. 

De repente, todo dejó de ser importante. A partir de ese momento, solo existía el miembro de Severus que lo penetraba con mayor velocidad. Y entonces alguien gritó. 

-¡Harry! ¡Deja de divertirte y atrapa la Snitch! ¡Cho está a punto de atraparla!

Harry trató de volver a la realidad y concentrarse en sus responsabilidades.

_“La Snitch. ¡Necesito atraparla! ¡No puedo decepcionar al equipo!”_

Aferrándose a Severus, rodeó a Cho y corrió hacia donde brillaba la bola dorada.

La Snitch estaba cerca. ¡Ahora estaba casi en sus manos! Harry extendió la mano y en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron el aleteo, sintió que el miembro de Severus tocaba su próstata. Harry aulló de placer y casi soltó la Snitch. Cerró los ojos y las gradas llegaron con un alegre grito. 

Las estrellas brillaban bajo sus párpados; gritos y cantos mezclados con sus gemidos. Y luego la Snitch, que sostenía firmemente en su mano, de repente se convirtió en una piedra verde. Harry abrió los dedos y vio que de repente se volvió escarlata como la sangre y esta vez se convirtió en una sala de canto, que comenzó a gritar en la voz de McGonagall:

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡No puedes tener sexo durante un partido de Quidditch! ¡Por favor, baja del profesor Snape inmediatamente! ¡Haz roto al menos quince reglas escolares! ¡Haz deshonrado la facultad de Gryffindor! ¡Por esto, serás castigado con detenciones, de por vida! ¡Todas las tardes en mi oficina!

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que toda la vida? Entonces, cuando se gradúe de Hogwarts, ¿tendrá que venir a trabajar con McGonagall? ¿Pero por qué? Después de todo, ¡él no hace nada malo! Solo hace el amor con Snape. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Atrapó la Snitch, ¡Gryffindor ganó! ¿Esto no significa nada? ¿Por qué solo le preocupa que Snape lo folle?

-Oooh... Severus... - gimió cuando Snape aceleró. Harry inmediatamente se olvidó del canto. Estaba gritando por algo más, pero Harry no iba a escucharla.

-¡Soy el Elegido! - Harry gritó gimiendo. - ¡Y puedo follar con quien quiera y cuando quiera! ¡Incluso durante este maldito partido! Ya atrapé la snitch y ahora... solo quiero... oooh... Severus... Siiiiii…

La explosión ya estaba muy cerca. La tensión creció. Las últimas palabras de McGonagall se ahogaron en el largo y ronco gemido de Harry cuando Severus golpeó su próstata nuevamente, causando un destello de placer abrumador. Todo desapareció: canto, campo, gradas. Solo quedaba Severus. Volaron en el oscuro espacio ilimitado. Juntos, cubiertos en la absoluta y enfermiza dicha del orgasmo.

Y entonces un eco vino del vacío. 

-¡Potter!

Alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Potter!

-Vete, Ron - gimió Harry. - No quiero levantarme todavía. Ve a desayunar solo.

Fue extraño que Ron mencionara su apellido, pero Harry quería volver a ese hermoso sueño que rápidamente se olvidó de él. Con todas sus fuerzas, se esforzó por mantener su visión esquiva.

-¡Potter! - La voz sonaba más fuerte y más clara.

Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente. Su cara estaba presionada contra algo oscuro y olía familiar...

¡Snape!

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de ojos oscuros y atentos. Los brazos de Harry estaban envueltos alrededor del cuello de Severus.

¡Oh, diablos! ¡Se durmió en el regazo de Snape!

-Son casi las diez, Potter. Si no regresas a tu sala de estar en quince minutos, privaré a tu casa de treinta puntos - dijo el maestro de pociones, colocando sobre la mesa el libro que previamente había tenido en la mano. Aparentemente lo estaba leyendo mientras Harry dormía. El Gryffindor parpadeó asombrado.

-Me dejaste... - comenzó y se calló. Su voz era ronca, como si Harry hubiera estado gritando en voz alta durante mucho tiempo. Le dolía la garganta. Harry se aclaró la garganta e intentó nuevamente: - ¿Me dejaste dormir aquí por casi tres horas? - Preguntó y se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando exactamente qué causó este dolor. Harry se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y vio las alegres chispas en los ojos de Severus.

¡Qué bastardo!

-En mi opinión, eso es obvio. Y debo admitir que fue una experiencia extraordinariamente interesante - respondió Snape, y una sonrisa venenosa tocó sus labios. - Especialmente tus gemidos desenfrenados... No tenía idea de que a nuestro ‘Elegido’ le gustara divertirse en presencia del público... y durante el partido. ¿Qué dirían tus fans, Potter?

Harry sintió que su cara ya estaba ardiendo de vergüenza. Las imágenes del sueño cayeron sobre él. Recordó el partido, Snape, el canto de McGonagall, el orgasmo...

¡Oh diablos!

Rápidamente miró su pantalón. Una gran mancha húmeda se extendía sobre ellos. La mirada de Severus siguió en la misma dirección. La ceja de Snape se alzó sorprendido, y él dijo burlonamente:

-¿Un sueño satisfactorio, Potter?

Hasta ahora, Harry no tenía idea de que la vergüenza podía quemar la piel como el ácido, pero ahora sabía con certeza que era posible. Se dio cuenta de que Snape se mordió el labio para no reírse. ¡Y eso fue lo peor!

Harry se giró bruscamente, no queriendo ver a Snape riéndose de él y su humillación.

-Tengo que irme - murmuró. Su voz rasgada tembló. - Cuando me vaya, puedes seguir burlándote de mí, tanto como quieras - dijo, incapaz de ocultar sus quejas.

¿Realmente le gusta verlo humillado?

-¡Cállate, Potter, y mírame! - La voz de Severus ardía como un látigo, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a obedecer. No quería mirarlo. Ahora no, cuando un poco más, y se derretiría de vergüenza.

Y luego Harry sintió que los dedos fríos le tocaban la barbilla. Severus gentil pero resueltamente, volvió su cara, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Debes seguir mis órdenes - dijo bruscamente, y su rostro se puso serio. - Deja de sentir pena por ti mismo. - Por unos momentos, miró directamente a los ojos de Harry, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. - Fue extraordinariamente estimulante, ver con mis propios ojos, lo que solo he escuchado hasta ahora. Dime algo, ¿sueñas a menudo así conmigo? - Chispas depredadoras brillaron en los ojos de Severus.

Harry sintió que la vergüenza cedía gradualmente... a la curiosidad. ¿Severus realmente quería ver esto? ¿Estaba realmente interesado? Parece que sí...

-Demasiado a menudo - murmuró con dificultad, sintiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Entonces deberíamos resolver de alguna manera este problema - dijo Snape misteriosamente.

Las cejas de Harry se encontraron en el puente de su nariz. ¿Severus quiere decir lo mismo que él pensaba? Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y el fuego desenfrenado brilló en la mirada de Snape. Eso fue suficiente para Harry.

La vergüenza se evaporó en un instante, todo se apretó dulcemente en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

-Estoy de acuerdo - respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Para mí, nunca puedes dejarme así. Pero en ese caso, será difícil para nosotros movernos... - se rio, notando el asombro en la cara de Snape. 

Su imaginación inmediatamente comenzó a pintar guiones, uno más inusual que el otro. - Imagina cómo nos veríamos en el Gran Salón - ya no pudo contenerse, Harry se echó a reír. La expresión de asombro en el rostro de Severus no ayudó a calmarse. - Lo siento - gruñó. - Me lo imaginé... McGonagall probablemente habría tomado todos los puntos. - Le tomó un tiempo a Harry recuperar el aliento. - Incluso puedo escuchar su voz: ¡Severus, te pido que dejes inmediatamente al Sr. Potter! - Harry se dobló por la mitad, incapaz de calmar la risa histérica; Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos, notó que las comisuras de los labios de Severus, temblaban.

-No sospechaba que eras capaz de hacer comentarios tan venenosos de Slytherin, Potter - dijo Snape, finalmente recuperándose.

Tranquilizándose un poco, Harry sonrió con picardía:

-Estoy aprendiendo del maestro.

-Veo que estás muy cansado, porque estás empezando a hablar - dijo Severus, sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo de limpieza sobre Harry. - Si no regresa inmediatamente su habitación, realmente consideraré retirarle puntos. - En el fondo de sus ojos, algo brilló.

Harry sintió una inyección de resentimiento. No quería irse. Quería quedarse aquí con Severus. ¿Por qué debería irse?

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo - dijo en voz baja. - A veces por la noche... me pongo muy triste... por ti. - Miró directamente a los ojos negros sin fondo y vio que una pequeña luz se iluminaba por estas palabras en sus profundidades. Pero muy rápidamente salió. Entonces la chispa se apagó, tocando la tierra fría. Un profundo pliegue se extendió entre las cejas de Severus.

-No solo tengo que lidiar contigo todo el día, ¿me vas a molestar incluso de noche?

Harry frunció el ceño. No sabía si era una burla habitual o si Severus lo decía en serio. ¿Por qué piensa que la segunda suposición es correcta? Fue estúpido decir eso. ¿Quizás es realmente obsesivo?

-No importa. Me voy. No quiero molestarte. - Los ojos de Harry brillaron desafiantes mientras miraba a Snape. Una ceja oscura se alzó.

-¿Estás tratando de provocarme, Potter?

¡De nuevo lo mismo! ¿Cómo se las arregla Snape para adivinar constantemente sus intenciones? Como si realmente leyera en su alma, como un libro abierto. Tal vez ¿Hermione tiene razón? ¿Quizás él realmente no es capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos?

Pero Snape tiene razón. Harry quería provocarlo. Quería que Severus se opusiera a él.

Pero no se opuso. Y debido a esto, el corazón de Harry se contrajo dolorosamente.

-Nada de eso - respondió en voz baja, levantándose de las rodillas de Severus, que mantenía sus ojos pensativos sobre él. Harry quiso darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero no lo hizo. Inclinándose, abrazó a Snape por el cuello y lo besó en la mejilla. Severus se congeló y contuvo el aliento.

-Buenas noches, Severus - susurró Harry y se enderezó. El asombro parpadeó en los ojos del maestro de pociones, pero luego desapareció.

Harry le sonrió. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró en la puerta, una sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, dando paso a una profunda tristeza.

“Buenas noches, Harry", deseó para sí mismo.

La puerta golpeó el marco. Sonaron los frascos en los estantes. Snape irrumpió en la habitación: su cabello revoloteó, el manto voló detrás de él, y había locura en sus ojos.

Severus. ¡Él está realmente aquí!

Harry sonreiría si pudiera.

Snape corrió hacia él, sacando su varita, que dirigió a los tentáculos que apretaban sobre el brazo de Harry, y gritó con voz temblorosa:

_-¡Impervius!_

Harry escuchó una bofetada, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo, pero no podía sentir ni ver. Solo pudo mirar a Severus acercándose a él, preguntándose por qué había tanto... miedo en sus ojos. Y enojo.

Oh sí... porque desobedeció las órdenes... Otra vez…

Se estaba volviendo más difícil pensar, para Harry, como si su cerebro también estuviera paralizado.

Snape se inclinó hacia él y presionó los dedos contra su cuello. Un segundo después, la expresión tensa en su rostro dio paso al alivio, que instantáneamente se convirtió en rabia.

-¡No debiste haber tocado nada, muchacho estúpido! Pero como siempre, no pudiste resistir. ¡No te importan ni las prohibiciones ni reglas! Una vez que salgas de esto, te aconsejo que te salgas de mi vista, ¡de lo contrario te mataré yo mismo! – gritó. Apuntando su varita directamente al pecho de Harry, Snape casi gruñó. -¡_Flagrantia inflamare!_

Y entonces Harry sintió calor. Pero era tan vago y distante, como si su fuente estuviera en algún lugar al margen, y no en un cuerpo que, por así decirlo, no estaba allí en absoluto. Al menos Harry no lo sentía.

Severus se puso de pie en un salto y comenzó a buscar algo en los estantes.

Era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba a Snape pronunciar esas palabras. Sus regaños, y maldiciones generalmente eran más… refinadas. Supuso que tal vez, el hombre estaba buscando el antídoto y no podía encontrarlo. Pero Severus era tan ordenado, que siempre sabía dónde estaba todo. Era su reino, y lo conoce como la palma de su mano.

A menos que... lo que está buscando ya no estuviera ahí...

¡El líquido violeta! ¡Mierda!

Harry solo esperaba que la piedra aún estuviera en su mano. Intentó concentrarse, a pesar de que todo flotaba en su cabeza.

_“En el piso.”_

Snape dejó de buscar y hurgó en su bolsillo. Cuando leyó el mensaje, abrió mucho los ojos. Miró el cristal roto en el piso de piedra y gimió ruidosamente.

Ese gemido sonó de alguna manera… extraño... Incluso si Snape le dijera "este es el final", esas palabras habrían golpeado menos a Harry.

¿Qué pasa si este es realmente el final? ¿Todo fue en vano? ¿Severus no puede salvarlo? 

Parece que no. Realmente no puede. ¡Y todo gracias a él mismo, y su propia estupidez!

Quería golpear el suelo y gritar. Pero no pudo. Ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo. No pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Y sin embargo, había algo que podía hacer...

Harry recogió los restos de las fuerzas que lo abandonaban y envió:

_-Gracias por cada minuto que pasaste conmigo, Severus. Gracias por... todo. Tengo mucho sueño..._

Hubo un susurro. Snape se arrodilló ante él, mirándolo con una mirada feroz y decidida.

-¡Otra vez estás sobre-dramatizando, idiota! - gruñó, pero su voz sonó extraña. De alguna manera ronca. - ¡No morirás, Potter! ¡No te dejaré!

Harry trató de permanecer en la superficie de su conciencia evasiva, pero algo lo arrastraba hacia el infinito.

_-Buenas noches, Severus..._

A través de la penumbra de sus ojos, vio a Snape leer su mensaje, frunciendo el ceño y tomando su mano para encontrar el pulso. Desde todas partes, la oscuridad estaba presionando a Harry, tirando de él hacia sus tentáculos, y se aferró a su ropa. 

Todo a su alrededor tembló y se volvió borroso. Ya no sabía dónde estaba. Sentía que se alejaba; así como los sonidos y las imágenes desaparecían, y él no podía detenerlos ni retenerlos.

_-¡Flagrantia inflamare maxima!_

Las llamas estallaron alrededor de Harry, dispersando la oscuridad y obligándolo a salir de los tentáculos que lo roían. Entonces se levantó un muro de fuego. 

_“No puedo estar aquí. Necesito girar, retroceder_.” Harry dio un paso hacia la luz. Escuchó a alguien gritar, la voz sonaba más claramente, más fuerte.

La imagen ante sus ojos se volvió más brillante, pero Harry no pudo concentrarse en ella. Alguien lo estaba sacudiendo.

-...escuchas? ¡Dame una señal de que me escuchas, Potter! ¡Maldita seas! Si no me das una señal en este momento, ¡no responderé de mí mismo!

Con un violento tirón, la cabeza de Harry bajó por un momento, y vio a Severus apretando los dedos alrededor de la piedra que Harry aún tenía en la mano.

_“Escucho.”_

Snape lo soltó y miró su piedra. Agachando la cabeza, permaneció inmóvil por un rato. Harry no vio su rostro, frente a él solo estaba el cabello negro de Severus que ocultaba sus ojos y mejillas, y solo podía adivinar lo que había sucedido. Había una vaga sensación de que acababa de estar en algún lugar, de que había visto algún tipo de incendio, pero no recordaba nada más.

El fuego lo sintió dentro de él. Sintió cómo calentaba su cuerpo, y se derramaba en sus venas, ardía en su corazón, haciéndole latir más rápido.

Severus lo miró unos minutos después. Harry pudo ver la oscuridad derritiéndose en su mirada, pero ningún músculo se contrajo en la cara de Snape.

-¡No te atrevas a alejarte otra vez, Potter! ¡Debes estar consciente, hasta que... –Se detuvo abruptamente, y sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo. Miró alrededor del piso, que estaba cubierto con pedazos de vidrio roto y frunció el ceño. Luego se apartó de Harry, se inclinó, y con mucho cuidado, levantó un fragmento del montón de vidrios rotos, en el que brillaba un charco púrpura en su curva. Snape se lo llevó a sus propios labios y lo vertió en su boca. 

Harry logró ver su reflejo en el cristal. Labios azules y temblorosos, rodeados en círculos oscuros de los ojos, y piel tan pálida, que parecía casi fantasmal. 

¿Era realmente él?

Snape dejó el trozo de vidrio y se inclinó sobre Harry. Notó que Snape se había cortado el labio, con el filo del cristal, porque estaba sangrando. 

Severus levantó la cabeza de Harry, y apretó su boca con fuerza contra los labios de Harry, extendió los dientes apretados con la lengua y vertió líquido dentro de él.

A pesar de su miedo, desesperación y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, Harry solo podía pensar que Severus... ¡lo estaba besando! Bueno, era como besarse. ¡Y él ni siquiera puede sentir nada!

¡Maldito infierno!

Snape se separó de sus labios y lo miró expectante a la cara. La mirada fue penetrante y en su rostro se reflejaba una fuerte tensión. Boca apretada, labios enrojecidos como si algo lo hubiera quemado.

Y entonces Harry comenzó a sentir algo. Calor. No... una verdadera fiebre. Le quemaban los labios, la lengua y la garganta. Junto con el calor, las sensaciones comenzaron a regresar a él. Se las arregló para tragar. A Harry le pareció que se estaba formando un fuego líquido a lo largo del esófago, que gradualmente le llenó todo el cuerpo. La llama derritió el hielo, calentando todo lo que se encontró en su camino. Cuando los pulmones finalmente se enderezaron y quiso respirar profundamente, tosió. Poco a poco, las sensaciones volvieron a sus manos, palmas, dedos... Harry intentó moverlos. Sintió una piedra apretada en su mano. Esta piedra… le salvó la vida. Si no la hubiera tenido... - el corazón de Harry se hundió, - nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a Severus. Nunca.

Tosiendo y jadeando, Harry se dobló. Su cuerpo comenzó a picar, cuando la sangre comenzó a circular nuevamente en las venas. Parecía que un poco más, y se volvería loco. Dentro, todo hacía cosquillas insoportables, como si mil hormigas se hubieran asentado allí, y no pudiera rascarse. Harry apretó los dientes y gimió, mientras se frotaba el vientre, los hombros y las caderas, haciendo que la sangre corriera más rápido por los venas. 

Él insoportablemente quería tumbarse en el suelo y comenzar a retorcerse, inquietarse, patear. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió, rezando para que el cielo detuviera esta tortura lo antes posible. Después de unos minutos, las sensaciones desagradables comenzaron a disminuir. Harry abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. Estaba temblando. Levantó la cabeza, finalmente queriendo mirar a Severus, pero él se quedó en la distancia, de espaldas a Harry. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Harry se mordió el labio. Sabía lo que había hecho... Snape estaba furioso. ¿Quizás no quiere hablar con Harry? ¿Tal vez por eso se dio la vuelta para que Harry pudiera irse?

Miró a la puerta. 

No, no puede dejarlo y marcharse así... Es su culpa. Necesita...

Con gran dificultad, Harry se puso de pie. Permaneció en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto, tratando de pensar qué decir, pero no se le pasó nada por la cabeza. El silencio absoluto reinaba en la oficina. Se colgó sobre su cabeza, presagiando una tormenta inminente. Harry tragó y abrió la boca.

-Severus, yo...

Estas palabras, dos y únicas, cayeron como un guijarro que, rodando por la montaña, puede generar una gran avalancha incontrolable.

Snape se volvió hacia Harry a la velocidad del rayo, atravesándolo con una mirada asesina, brillante y febril, y ladró para que Harry se tambaleara hacia atrás y golpeara su espalda en los estantes.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido, arrogante, frívolo. Irresponsable, insolente e imprudente. Un idiota sin cerebro! ¡Pudiste haber MUERTO! ¿No puedes pasar cinco minutos sin meterte en problemas? ¿No te importan las consecuencias que podrían tener tus acciones? ¿No piensas que no solo te pones en peligro a ti mismo, sino también a los demás? ¿Realmente te importa? ¡Claro que no! Después de todo, usted es el ‘_Elegido’_ y puede hacer todo lo que se le ocurra, ¡y no importa si alguien sufre por esto! Como un completo idiota, te encuentras con problemas, ¡y luego alguien debe salvar tu miserable vida! ¡Y culpas a todo el mundo por esto, pero no a ti mismo!

-No me grites - dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando la alfombra y mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que pudo morir... y sabía que Snape tenía razón. Pero también quería disculparse... - No quería... perdóname...

-¡No tengo nada más que decirte, Potter! - Snape lo interrumpió, y su voz era más aguda que un escalpelo. - ¡Lárgate y no te muestres más mis ojos! - Con estas palabras, Snape corrió hacia él, lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la salida. Harry no se resistió. De todos modos era inútil. Snape estaba en tal estado de furia, que cualquier intento de resistencia podría terminar peor para él. - De ahora en adelante, ¡sustituye las detenciones con quien quieras, ya no conmigo! - Siseó con los dientes apretados y lo empujó hacia el pasillo. Antes de que Harry pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, la puerta se cerró de golpe. 

Las últimas palabras de Snape le hicieron darse cuenta de algo importante... Si hubiera muerto mientras trabajaba con Snape, podría haber tristes consecuencias para el maestro de pociones, no solo con Dumbledore, sino de todo el Mundo Mágico…

Harry se acercó a la puerta y llamó, pero ningún sonido regresó.

-Perdóname - dijo, volviéndose hacia la superficie de madera. Esperaba que Severus pudiera escucharlo. - Lo siento - repitió más fuerte.

Harry se paró en la puerta por un rato. Y luego suspiró profundamente y entró en la sala de estar.

Debe hacer todo lo posible para corregir lo que ha hecho... ¡Cualquier cosa!

  


*** * ***

Acostado en la cama, atormentado por la oscuridad y la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas, Harry una y otra vez trató de deshacerse de sus recuerdos persistentes: miedo, desesperación, impotencia y... alivio. Sobrevivió solo gracias a la piedra y a Severus. Harry miró profundamente la lejana vegetación arremolinada y vio la imagen de los ojos negros, llenos de ira. 

Cerró los ojos, esperando alejar la visión, pero volvía a él una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, no fue la comprensión de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, lo que atormentó a Harry. Le roía el miedo, de que con su acto, pudiera destruir lo que había creado con tanta dificultad. Destruir lo que podría ser tan hermoso. Porque ahora Severus... ni siquiera quería verlo, y esto le causaba el mayor dolor. 

¡Y solo el mismo Harry tenía la culpa!

Apretó la piedra en su palma y envió:

_“Sé que estás enojado conmigo, y lo siento mucho. No quería meterme en problemas. Tuve tanto miedo... de no volver a verte nunca más. Perdóname, Severus. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo por mucho tiempo, simplemente no lo soportaré._

Harry estuvo esperando una respuesta por tanto tiempo que, agotado por todas las experiencias, se durmió.

  


*** * ***

El martes, yendo a desayunar, Harry solo estaba pensando si vería a Severus.

Y lo vio.

Pero durante todo el tiempo que el Gryffindor pasó en la mesa, ni siquiera miró en su dirección. Harry trató de enviarle un mensaje en voz baja, pero Snape nunca buscó en su bolsillo, como si... no tuviera piedra con él. Después de todo, si la piedra estaba en su bolsillo, luego de un tiempo comenzaría a arder, pero aparentemente, Snape lo dejó en la habitación, porque no quería tener nada que ver con Harry.

Este pensamiento privó por completo a Harry de su apetito, sumiéndolo en una desesperación aún mayor. Ron y Hermione lo miraron con preocupación, aunque trató de fingir que todo estaba bien, e incluso logró esbozar una sonrisa forzada, aunque el dolor y la tristeza le desgarraran el alma.

Todo el día, durante el almuerzo y la cena, Severus lo ignoró deliberadamente. Y Harry cayó en desesperación. No había dejado de enviar mensajes, aunque nunca recibió una respuesta.

_“Sé que todo lo que pasó es mi culpa. Sé que parece que no puedo soportar el riesgo, pero realmente estoy maldecido por una torpeza innata. No puedo evitarlo. Y lo que dijiste no es cierto. No soy tonto ni arrogante. Solo quería... distraerme, descubrir algo..._

Harry se detuvo. No, eso sonaba estúpido...

_“No quería que esto sucediera. Si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo...”_

Pero él no podía, entonces ¿por qué escribir sobre eso?

_“Yo solo... fue un accidente. Y lo siento. Quería... esperé... y..._

¡Maldición!

_“Por favor perdóname. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?”_

Él estuvo esperando. Esperó mucho, mucho tiempo.

-_¡Contéstame! ¡No lo soporto!_

Todo en vano. Ni una palabra a cambio. Severus probablemente... se deshizo de la piedra. Debió haberla tirado para que Harry no lo molestara.

Fue... doloroso.

Harry rodó sobre su costado y apretó la piedra verde en su palma. Eso es todo lo que tiene. Lo único que queda de Severus. Y mientras tenga la piedra, hay esperanza.

_“No sé por qué te estoy enviando todo esto. Probablemente te deshiciste de la piedra, y de mí. Es tan extraño pensar que nunca volverás a leer mis mensajes...”_

Harry parpadeó cuando sintió que le ardían los ojos

¡No. Tenía qué pelear! No podía darse por vencido todavía. Él…

El calor en su mano casi hizo que el corazón de Harry saltara de su pecho. Con una mirada borrosa, miró la piedra, apretándola tan fuerte que casi le limpió el polvo.

_“Dejé claro, que no tengo nada que decirte, Potter.”_

La respuesta fue fría, seca y desagradable, pero... ¡estaba ahí! Harry no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado. Solo una frase, y el mundo recuperó sus colores. Se recostó sobre la almohada y, mirando al techo, sonrió, sintiendo que el futuro estaba en sus manos. Luego rodó de nuevo sobre su costado, presionando sus rodillas contra su pecho y presionando su mejilla contra la piedra.

_-Buenas noches, Severus. Y gracias._

  


*** * ***

Llegó el miércoles, y eso significaba que Harry tenía detención con Snape. Pero… ¿Puede ir a él después de todo lo que pasó? O ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado? Severus todavía no le prestaba atención, y tampoco envió un mensaje diciendo que no podía ir. Porque si no quisiera verlo, lo habría informado. Por supuesto, Snape le gritó esto a Harry en la cara tan fuerte que quedó casi sordo, pero... había perdió los estribos, y probablemente no lo había dicho en serio y...

¡Maldición!

Saltando de la cama, Harry se paseó por toda la habitación. Neville y Ron estaban estudiando con Hermione abajo.

¡El iría! Lo peor que podía pasar, era que Snape lo echara.

Corrió hacia la salida, pero de repente se detuvo.

¿Quizá sería mejor si él se quedaba? ¿Tal vez Snape realmente _no_ quería verlo?

Harry regresó y se sentó en la cama.

¿Qué pasa si Snape espera y se enoja porque no llegó? Era una detención después de todo. ¿Quizás solo le dice a Harry que limpie los calderos o algo más?

¡Pero él no quiere limpiar las calderas! Él quiere que tengan todo como antes. ¡Debe intentar arreglarlo!

Harry volvió a saltar de la cama. Iría y se quedaría allí, incluso si Snape lo echaba. Y luego... pensaría en algo más tarde.

Antes de que Harry llegara a las mazmorras, cambió de opinión varias veces y estaba tan agitado, que su corazón casi se le salió del pecho. Al final, prevaleció la perseverancia y la autoconfianza de Gryffindor, y ahora ya estaba de pie en la oficina del maestro de pociones. Harry levantó la mano y se congeló. Varias veces apretó y abrió el puño, y solo entonces se atrevió a tocar la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato. Entró en la oficina, sintiendo cómo se apretaban sus entrañas en un nudo. Harry cruzó la habitación, intentando no mirar los estantes llenos de frascos y botellas. Cerró los ojos y llamó.

La puerta se abrió. Harry cruzó el umbral y sintió una sensación extraña, como si hubiera entrado en un río vertiginoso, porque tenía las piernas dobladas debajo de él. Se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio, pero una molestia repentina en la garganta lo hizo tragar con dificultad. Severus se sentó inmóvil en su silla verde y miró el fuego. No miró a Harry, ni se volvió hacia él, no hizo un solo gesto que dejara en claro que había notado su presencia. Esto significaba que todavía estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

-Bu-buenas noches, Severus... - Harry dijo con incertidumbre, sin saber cómo comportarse. 

¿Ir hacia él? ¿Sentarse? 

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, escuchó las palabras frías:

-Tu detención no tendrá lugar hoy, Potter. Puedes irte ahora. Solo trata de que no te maten en el camino.

Harry hizo una mueca. Fue desagradable...

Durante varios minutos permaneció perdido. Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, no llevaría a nada. Tal vez realmente debería volver...

Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero vaciló.

¡No! No se irá. ¡No dejará que Snape lo eche! No es que haya decidido venir aquí para rendirse. Para escapar como un cobarde. Al final... - Harry frunció el ceño - Severus lo dejó entrar. Entonces quería que Harry viniera... Y si es así...

Se dio la vuelta, miró a Snape y empujó la puerta. Tan pronto como ella se cerró de golpe, Snape giró la cabeza al instante y... sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que Harry no se había ido, pero al momento siguiente se volvió y comenzó a mirar de nuevo el fuego.

Sin embargo, Harry logró notar su movimiento. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar todo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Respiró hondo varias veces, luego se acercó a Snape y se detuvo frente a él, bloqueando la chimenea. Severus entrecerró los ojos con exasperación, su rostro tenía una expresión tensa, como si estuviera a punto de decirle a Harry: "no desperdicies tu energía. Será mejor que te vayas porque no quiero verte y no podrás obligarme a cambiar esta decisión.

O algo por el estilo.

Pero Harry no estaba a punto de retirarse. Lo sabía: algo aún podía cambiarlo...

Dio otro paso más y se arrodilló ante Severus. Luego se inclinó y, apoyando los codos sobre las caderas envueltas en negro, abrió los pliegues del manto y en un instante alcanzó la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Harry sintió la ardiente mirada de Snape fija en él, y su corazón, que ya latía como loco, galopaba con más frenesí.

Desabrochó la pretina. Su mano ligeramente temblorosa se deslizó dentro, sus dedos apretaron un miembro cálido. Harry sintió una sensación indescriptible cuando sintió que un miembro flácido inmediatamente comenzaba a endurecerse y crecer ante su toque. Liberó el hermoso miembro y sus ojos se abrieron con deleite. Como siempre, cuando lo miraba. 

El pene de Snape era largo, grande y grueso. Harry sabía cuánto placer, pero también dolor, podía ofrecer. Cada vez que lo veía, se preguntaba cómo algo de ese tamaño podía caber dentro de él. 

Agarrando el tronco con las palmas, se lamió los labios. Luego levantó la vista hacia Snape, que lo observaba atentamente. Harry vio que sus ojos se entrecerraron impacientes. En sus manos tenía evidencia de que estaba increíblemente emocionado. Miró fijamente a los ojos codiciosos de Severus…

Snape reaccionó de inmediato. Cerró los ojos, aspirando aire. Harry también cerró los ojos, disfrutando el sabor que ya anhelaba. Salobre y amargo, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque dulce escondido en un lugar profundo. El sabor de Snape le correspondía perfectamente. 

Harry apretó la base del pene entre sus palmas, mientras hundía la cabeza enrojecida profundamente en su boca y la provocaba con su lengua. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. 

Al abrir los ojos, Harry vio que Snape había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, respiraba pesadamente y, amortiguado, lleno de gemidos de placer comenzó a deslizarlo por sus labios. 

Estos sonidos eran más dulces que la música, para Harry. Con cada segundo, él mismo se emocionaba cada vez más. 

El placer que le brindaba a Severus parecía fluir por su pene directamente a la boca de Harry, descendiendo por el esófago y acumulándose en la parte inferior de su abdomen. Sintió cómo su propio pene presionaba sus pantalones, rogando por un toque. Harry se estremeció y gimió cuando sus jeans ásperos atravesaron su erección. Y luego escuchó la voz ligeramente ronca de Severus sobre él:

\- Tócate.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran una segunda vez. Abrió su pretina y cuidadosamente liberó su tensa polla. La apretó con los dedos sudorosos y comenzó a frotarla, lentamente al principio, para no terminar demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, los movimientos del cálido miembro de Severus en su boca llevaron su cuerpo al éxtasis, e incapaz de resistirse, comenzó a mover su palma más rápido y más fuerte.

Parecía que su mano ya no le obedecía. Sacó el pene de Severus de su boca y se sumergió en placer por varios minutos. Con los ojos borrosos, Harry observó cómo Severus admiraba esa vista, y su polla parecía estremecerse al ritmo de los movimientos de Harry. Finalmente, logró controlarse lo suficiente como para agarrar la polla con los dedos, mientras lamía el tronco de Snape en toda su longitud. Dibujó círculos con la lengua, chupó, bromeó con sus dientes la cabeza sensible, extrayendo más y más gemidos de la garganta de su amante. Pero cada caricia solo inflamaba la sed de Harry. Y mientras su lengua se deslizaba sobre el miembro palpitante, su mano libre comenzó a jugar con testículos calientes y aterciopelados.

Era como si Harry estuviera disfrutando de los dulces más deliciosos de su vida. 

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y su piel estaba tan caliente, a punto de estallar. La respiración de Severus se volvió pesada cuando Harry comenzó a lamer y chupar alternativamente el escroto, profundizando su lengua en cada pliegue.

De repente, sintió la palma de Severus presionada contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. Largos dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, acercando su rostro aún más a la ingle, y supo, que Severus quería experimentar sensaciones aún más fuertes. Pero Harry había dejado de tener cuidado por mucho tiempo. Agarrando un testículo en su boca, comenzó a chuparlo y morderlo. La respuesta llegó de inmediato: un largo y fuerte gemido de felicidad no disimulada, envolvió el cuerpo de Harry en una onda vibrante, penetró a través de su piel y llegó a la parte inferior de su abdomen, iluminando una fuente de placer casi invisible. 

Un gemido estrangulado salió de la garganta, y un esperma pegajoso salió disparado del pene palpitante en la palma de su mano, dejando marcas en el suelo y los pantalones de Snape. Sus dedos apretaron frenéticamente el miembro de Severus, círculos de colores flotaban ante sus ojos. Por una fracción de segundo, a Harry le pareció que moriría de placer, se derretiría por el calor que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Al convertir los músculos en cera, cae y se extiende en el suelo, y nadie en el mundo puede arrancarlo de este refugio. 

Harry se perdió en un mar de felicidad, y le tomó un tiempo recuperarse. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Snape soltó su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, cubierto con un velo de lágrimas, miró a Severus, que lo estaba devorando con una mirada entusiasta. Por un momento, Harry incluso creyó que este momento era la única realidad, y fuera de eso, nada importaba. 

Cómo quería escucharlo de nuevo. Ese delicioso y profundo gemido de placer de Severus. Ahora que ambas manos de Harry estaban libres, envolvió sus manos alrededor de un pene duro como el acero y comenzó a acariciar su lengua con triple fervor. O lo sumergió profundamente en su boca o lo provocó con los dientes, haciendo que Severus se pusiera rígido, como si una descarga poderosa le hubiera perforado el cuerpo. Los gritos y las exclamaciones se fusionaron en un gemido continuo lleno de satisfacción. Harry sintió a Snape agarrarse de su cabello nuevamente, apretando su rostro en su ingle, y se perdió. Anhelaba una sensación más fuerte y brillante, y Harry la sintió.

Y le dio lo que deseaba.

Reuniendo más aire en su pecho, Harry trató de relajarse e introdujo el miembro pulsante, profundamente en su garganta. En ese momento, sintió la mano de Severus apretarse convulsivamente en su cabello y al mismo tiempo sacudió violenta y abruptamente la cabeza de Harry hacia sí mismo. El pene se hundió en la garganta hasta los testículos, y una larga y ronca exclamación de placer salvaje e inimaginable brotó de los labios de Snape. Y luego Severus lo presionó aún más fuerte. Harry dejó de respirar, las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Se echó hacia atrás, tratando de liberarse, y cuando tuvo éxito y el miembro salió de la garganta, el esperma caliente, agrio y salado de Severus llenó su boca. 

Snape tiró bruscamente de Harry por el pelo, jadeando, con roncos gemidos que terminaban en su boca. Parecía que el placer se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cada músculo tenso, explotara de repente.

Harry respiraba con dificultad, cuando una cálida semilla fluyó por su garganta, y solo cuando tragó todo, un miembro enrojecido y húmedo se le escapó de la boca, y pudo respirar. Harry respiraba tan fuerte como Severus. Le ardía la garganta, al igual que su piel y rostro, y su corazón había salido de su pecho. A través del velo de lágrimas en sus ojos y gafas empañadas, vio a Snape abrocharse la pretina rápidamente. Harry lo miró a la cara y vio que los párpados de Severus estaban caídos y que tenía la boca entreabierta. Su respiración todavía era ronca, como si no pudiera recuperarse. Hubo un leve sonrojo en las siempre pálidas mejillas, un eco de la tormenta que acababa de estallar en su cuerpo y alma y casi lo volvió loco.

_“Todo esto lo ocasioné”_, pensó con satisfacción. _"Yo pude llevarlo a ese estado"._

Sin prestar atención a la garganta que le dolía de tal manera, que parecía que nunca podría volver a hablar o incluso respirar con dificultad, Harry estaba inimaginablemente feliz.

Se puso en orden y, apoyándose en las rodillas de Severus, se puso de pie. Las piernas cedieron. Sin dudarlo, Harry aprovechó el estado relajado de Snape y, se sentó en su regazo, abrazando su cuello y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Estaba respirando pesadamente en el oído de Harry, recuperándose gradualmente. La parte de atrás estaba agradablemente calentada por el calor proveniente de la chimenea. Las llamas crepitantes se calmaron.

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. No se necesitaban palabras. No pudieron agregar nada.

El pecho de Severus se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo más suavemente y más tranquilo. Harry frunció los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de él, soñando con sentarse para siempre ahí. Tan cerca, tan cálido...

El mundo comenzó a desdibujarse, ahogándose en los brazos de la oscuridad, que lo cubrió con una manta suave y cómoda, envuelta en silencio, como un cálido capullo. Harry no se resistió y gradualmente cayó en un dulce sueño.

  


*** * ***

Tratando de evitar una colisión en una carrera hacia la Bludger, Harry se volvió bruscamente a un lado. Las gradas estaban preocupadas abajo. Escuchó los gritos de los miembros de su equipo, pero el silbido del viento en sus oídos ahogaba todos los demás sonidos. Harry estaba buscando una Snitch dorada que brillaba en las afueras del campo, pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Además de esto, Cho se sentó sobre su escoba todo el tiempo. Harry miró a su alrededor: las gradas, el campo, los aros, por lo que hubo una terca batalla.

Ahí. Algo brilló. Justo en el medio del campo, a pocos metros del suelo. Harry dirigió a la Aurora hacia allí, rezando para que Cho no notara su maniobra. Se escabulló, inclinándose hacia el poste, y de repente sintió algo pegado a su trasero; que presionó con fuerza y luego, suavemente se deslizó dentro. Harry gimió de placer, sintiendo la sensación familiar de deliciosa plenitud que conlleva un placer inimaginable. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la escoba se había convertido en... Severus. Harry se sentó sobre él, dejando que el pene de Snape se hundiera profundamente en su cuerpo, y cada sacudida produjo un destello de placer. Harry inmediatamente olvidó tanto el juego como la Snitch. 

De repente, todo dejó de ser importante. A partir de ese momento, solo existía el miembro de Severus que lo penetraba con mayor velocidad. Y entonces alguien gritó. 

-¡Harry! ¡Deja de divertirte y atrapa la Snitch! ¡Cho está a punto de atraparla!

Harry trató de volver a la realidad y concentrarse en sus responsabilidades.

_“La Snitch. ¡Necesito atraparla! ¡No puedo decepcionar al equipo!”_

Aferrándose a Severus, rodeó a Cho y corrió hacia donde brillaba la bola dorada.

La Snitch estaba cerca. ¡Ahora estaba casi en sus manos! Harry extendió la mano y en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron el aleteo, sintió que el miembro de Severus tocaba su próstata. Harry aulló de placer y casi soltó la Snitch. Cerró los ojos y las gradas llegaron con un alegre grito. 

Las estrellas brillaban bajo sus párpados; gritos y cantos mezclados con sus gemidos. Y luego la Snitch, que sostenía firmemente en su mano, de repente se convirtió en una piedra verde. Harry abrió los dedos y vio que de repente se volvió escarlata como la sangre y esta vez se convirtió en una sala de canto, que comenzó a gritar en la voz de McGonagall:

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡No puedes tener sexo durante un partido de Quidditch! ¡Por favor, baja del profesor Snape inmediatamente! ¡Haz roto al menos quince reglas escolares! ¡Haz deshonrado la facultad de Gryffindor! ¡Por esto, serás castigado con detenciones, de por vida! ¡Todas las tardes en mi oficina!

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que toda la vida? Entonces, cuando se gradúe de Hogwarts, ¿tendrá que venir a trabajar con McGonagall? ¿Pero por qué? Después de todo, ¡él no hace nada malo! Solo hace el amor con Snape. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Atrapó la Snitch, ¡Gryffindor ganó! ¿Esto no significa nada? ¿Por qué solo le preocupa que Snape lo folle?

-Oooh... Severus... - gimió cuando Snape aceleró. Harry inmediatamente se olvidó del canto. Estaba gritando por algo más, pero Harry no iba a escucharla.

-¡Soy el Elegido! - Harry gritó gimiendo. - ¡Y puedo follar con quien quiera y cuando quiera! ¡Incluso durante este maldito partido! Ya atrapé la snitch y ahora... solo quiero... oooh... Severus... Siiiiii…

La explosión ya estaba muy cerca. La tensión creció. Las últimas palabras de McGonagall se ahogaron en el largo y ronco gemido de Harry cuando Severus golpeó su próstata nuevamente, causando un destello de placer abrumador. Todo desapareció: canto, campo, gradas. Solo quedaba Severus. Volaron en el oscuro espacio ilimitado. Juntos, cubiertos en la absoluta y enfermiza dicha del orgasmo.

Y entonces un eco vino del vacío. 

-¡Potter!

Alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Potter!

-Vete, Ron - gimió Harry. - No quiero levantarme todavía. Ve a desayunar solo.

Fue extraño que Ron mencionara su apellido, pero Harry quería volver a ese hermoso sueño que rápidamente se olvidó de él. Con todas sus fuerzas, se esforzó por mantener su visión esquiva.

-¡Potter! - La voz sonaba más fuerte y más clara.

Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente. Su cara estaba presionada contra algo oscuro y olía familiar...

¡Snape!

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de ojos oscuros y atentos. Los brazos de Harry estaban envueltos alrededor del cuello de Severus.

¡Oh, diablos! ¡Se durmió en el regazo de Snape!

-Son casi las diez, Potter. Si no regresas a tu sala de estar en quince minutos, privaré a tu casa de treinta puntos - dijo el maestro de pociones, colocando sobre la mesa el libro que previamente había tenido en la mano. Aparentemente lo estaba leyendo mientras Harry dormía. El Gryffindor parpadeó asombrado.

-Me dejaste... - comenzó y se calló. Su voz era ronca, como si Harry hubiera estado gritando en voz alta durante mucho tiempo. Le dolía la garganta. Harry se aclaró la garganta e intentó nuevamente: - ¿Me dejaste dormir aquí por casi tres horas? - Preguntó y se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando exactamente qué causó este dolor. Harry se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y vio las alegres chispas en los ojos de Severus.

¡Qué bastardo!

-En mi opinión, eso es obvio. Y debo admitir que fue una experiencia extraordinariamente interesante - respondió Snape, y una sonrisa venenosa tocó sus labios. - Especialmente tus gemidos desenfrenados... No tenía idea de que a nuestro ‘Elegido’ le gustara divertirse en presencia del público... y durante el partido. ¿Qué dirían tus fans, Potter?

Harry sintió que su cara ya estaba ardiendo de vergüenza. Las imágenes del sueño cayeron sobre él. Recordó el partido, Snape, el canto de McGonagall, el orgasmo...

¡Oh diablos!

Rápidamente miró su pantalón. Una gran mancha húmeda se extendía sobre ellos. La mirada de Severus siguió en la misma dirección. La ceja de Snape se alzó sorprendido, y él dijo burlonamente:

-¿Un sueño satisfactorio, Potter?

Hasta ahora, Harry no tenía idea de que la vergüenza podía quemar la piel como el ácido, pero ahora sabía con certeza que era posible. Se dio cuenta de que Snape se mordió el labio para no reírse. ¡Y eso fue lo peor!

Harry se giró bruscamente, no queriendo ver a Snape riéndose de él y su humillación.

-Tengo que irme - murmuró. Su voz rasgada tembló. - Cuando me vaya, puedes seguir burlándote de mí, tanto como quieras - dijo, incapaz de ocultar sus quejas.

¿Realmente le gusta verlo humillado?

-¡Cállate, Potter, y mírame! - La voz de Severus ardía como un látigo, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a obedecer. No quería mirarlo. Ahora no, cuando un poco más, y se derretiría de vergüenza.

Y luego Harry sintió que los dedos fríos le tocaban la barbilla. Severus gentil pero resueltamente, volvió su cara, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Debes seguir mis órdenes - dijo bruscamente, y su rostro se puso serio. - Deja de sentir pena por ti mismo. - Por unos momentos, miró directamente a los ojos de Harry, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. - Fue extraordinariamente estimulante, ver con mis propios ojos, lo que solo he escuchado hasta ahora. Dime algo, ¿sueñas a menudo así conmigo? - Chispas depredadoras brillaron en los ojos de Severus.

Harry sintió que la vergüenza cedía gradualmente... a la curiosidad. ¿Severus realmente quería ver esto? ¿Estaba realmente interesado? Parece que sí...

-Demasiado a menudo - murmuró con dificultad, sintiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Entonces deberíamos resolver de alguna manera este problema - dijo Snape misteriosamente.

Las cejas de Harry se encontraron en el puente de su nariz. ¿Severus quiere decir lo mismo que él pensaba? Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y el fuego desenfrenado brilló en la mirada de Snape. Eso fue suficiente para Harry.

La vergüenza se evaporó en un instante, todo se apretó dulcemente en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

-Estoy de acuerdo - respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Para mí, nunca puedes dejarme así. Pero en ese caso, será difícil para nosotros movernos... - se rio, notando el asombro en la cara de Snape. 

Su imaginación inmediatamente comenzó a pintar guiones, uno más inusual que el otro. - Imagina cómo nos veríamos en el Gran Salón - ya no pudo contenerse, Harry se echó a reír. La expresión de asombro en el rostro de Severus no ayudó a calmarse. - Lo siento - gruñó. - Me lo imaginé... McGonagall probablemente habría tomado todos los puntos. - Le tomó un tiempo a Harry recuperar el aliento. - Incluso puedo escuchar su voz: ¡Severus, te pido que dejes inmediatamente al Sr. Potter! - Harry se dobló por la mitad, incapaz de calmar la risa histérica; Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos, notó que las comisuras de los labios de Severus, temblaban.

-No sospechaba que eras capaz de hacer comentarios tan venenosos de Slytherin, Potter - dijo Snape, finalmente recuperándose.

Tranquilizándose un poco, Harry sonrió con picardía:

-Estoy aprendiendo del maestro.

-Veo que estás muy cansado, porque estás empezando a hablar - dijo Severus, sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo de limpieza sobre Harry. - Si no regresa inmediatamente su habitación, realmente consideraré retirarle puntos. - En el fondo de sus ojos, algo brilló.

Harry sintió una inyección de resentimiento. No quería irse. Quería quedarse aquí con Severus. ¿Por qué debería irse?

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo - dijo en voz baja. - A veces por la noche... me pongo muy triste... por ti. - Miró directamente a los ojos negros sin fondo y vio que una pequeña luz se iluminaba por estas palabras en sus profundidades. Pero muy rápidamente salió. Entonces la chispa se apagó, tocando la tierra fría. Un profundo pliegue se extendió entre las cejas de Severus.

-No solo tengo que lidiar contigo todo el día, ¿me vas a molestar incluso de noche?

Harry frunció el ceño. No sabía si era una burla habitual o si Severus lo decía en serio. ¿Por qué piensa que la segunda suposición es correcta? Fue estúpido decir eso. ¿Quizás es realmente obsesivo?

-No importa. Me voy. No quiero molestarte. - Los ojos de Harry brillaron desafiantes mientras miraba a Snape. Una ceja oscura se alzó.

-¿Estás tratando de provocarme, Potter?

¡De nuevo lo mismo! ¿Cómo se las arregla Snape para adivinar constantemente sus intenciones? Como si realmente leyera en su alma, como un libro abierto. Tal vez ¿Hermione tiene razón? ¿Quizás él realmente no es capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos?

Pero Snape tiene razón. Harry quería provocarlo. Quería que Severus se opusiera a él.

Pero no se opuso. Y debido a esto, el corazón de Harry se contrajo dolorosamente.

-Nada de eso - respondió en voz baja, levantándose de las rodillas de Severus, que mantenía sus ojos pensativos sobre él. Harry quiso darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero no lo hizo. Inclinándose, abrazó a Snape por el cuello y lo besó en la mejilla. Severus se congeló y contuvo el aliento.

-Buenas noches, Severus - susurró Harry y se enderezó. El asombro parpadeó en los ojos del maestro de pociones, pero luego desapareció.

Harry le sonrió. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró en la puerta, una sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, dando paso a una profunda tristeza.

“Buenas noches, Harry", deseó para sí mismo.

La puerta golpeó el marco. Sonaron los frascos en los estantes. Snape irrumpió en la habitación: su cabello revoloteó, el manto voló detrás de él, y había locura en sus ojos.

Severus. ¡Él está realmente aquí!

Harry sonreiría si pudiera.

Snape corrió hacia él, sacando su varita, que dirigió a los tentáculos que apretaban sobre el brazo de Harry, y gritó con voz temblorosa:

_-¡Impervius!_

Harry escuchó una bofetada, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo, pero no podía sentir ni ver. Solo pudo mirar a Severus acercándose a él, preguntándose por qué había tanto... miedo en sus ojos. Y enojo.

Oh sí... porque desobedeció las órdenes... Otra vez…

Se estaba volviendo más difícil pensar, para Harry, como si su cerebro también estuviera paralizado.

Snape se inclinó hacia él y presionó los dedos contra su cuello. Un segundo después, la expresión tensa en su rostro dio paso al alivio, que instantáneamente se convirtió en rabia.

-¡No debiste haber tocado nada, muchacho estúpido! Pero como siempre, no pudiste resistir. ¡No te importan ni las prohibiciones ni reglas! Una vez que salgas de esto, te aconsejo que te salgas de mi vista, ¡de lo contrario te mataré yo mismo! – gritó. Apuntando su varita directamente al pecho de Harry, Snape casi gruñó. -¡_Flagrantia inflamare!_

Y entonces Harry sintió calor. Pero era tan vago y distante, como si su fuente estuviera en algún lugar al margen, y no en un cuerpo que, por así decirlo, no estaba allí en absoluto. Al menos Harry no lo sentía.

Severus se puso de pie en un salto y comenzó a buscar algo en los estantes.

Era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba a Snape pronunciar esas palabras. Sus regaños, y maldiciones generalmente eran más… refinadas. Supuso que tal vez, el hombre estaba buscando el antídoto y no podía encontrarlo. Pero Severus era tan ordenado, que siempre sabía dónde estaba todo. Era su reino, y lo conoce como la palma de su mano.

A menos que... lo que está buscando ya no estuviera ahí...

¡El líquido violeta! ¡Mierda!

Harry solo esperaba que la piedra aún estuviera en su mano. Intentó concentrarse, a pesar de que todo flotaba en su cabeza.

_“En el piso.”_

Snape dejó de buscar y hurgó en su bolsillo. Cuando leyó el mensaje, abrió mucho los ojos. Miró el cristal roto en el piso de piedra y gimió ruidosamente.

Ese gemido sonó de alguna manera… extraño... Incluso si Snape le dijera "este es el final", esas palabras habrían golpeado menos a Harry.

¿Qué pasa si este es realmente el final? ¿Todo fue en vano? ¿Severus no puede salvarlo? 

Parece que no. Realmente no puede. ¡Y todo gracias a él mismo, y su propia estupidez!

Quería golpear el suelo y gritar. Pero no pudo. Ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo. No pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Y sin embargo, había algo que podía hacer...

Harry recogió los restos de las fuerzas que lo abandonaban y envió:

_-Gracias por cada minuto que pasaste conmigo, Severus. Gracias por... todo. Tengo mucho sueño..._

Hubo un susurro. Snape se arrodilló ante él, mirándolo con una mirada feroz y decidida.

-¡Otra vez estás sobre-dramatizando, idiota! - gruñó, pero su voz sonó extraña. De alguna manera ronca. - ¡No morirás, Potter! ¡No te dejaré!

Harry trató de permanecer en la superficie de su conciencia evasiva, pero algo lo arrastraba hacia el infinito.

_-Buenas noches, Severus..._

A través de la penumbra de sus ojos, vio a Snape leer su mensaje, frunciendo el ceño y tomando su mano para encontrar el pulso. Desde todas partes, la oscuridad estaba presionando a Harry, tirando de él hacia sus tentáculos, y se aferró a su ropa. 

Todo a su alrededor tembló y se volvió borroso. Ya no sabía dónde estaba. Sentía que se alejaba; así como los sonidos y las imágenes desaparecían, y él no podía detenerlos ni retenerlos.

_-¡Flagrantia inflamare maxima!_

Las llamas estallaron alrededor de Harry, dispersando la oscuridad y obligándolo a salir de los tentáculos que lo roían. Entonces se levantó un muro de fuego. 

_“No puedo estar aquí. Necesito girar, retroceder_.” Harry dio un paso hacia la luz. Escuchó a alguien gritar, la voz sonaba más claramente, más fuerte.

La imagen ante sus ojos se volvió más brillante, pero Harry no pudo concentrarse en ella. Alguien lo estaba sacudiendo.

-...escuchas? ¡Dame una señal de que me escuchas, Potter! ¡Maldita seas! Si no me das una señal en este momento, ¡no responderé de mí mismo!

Con un violento tirón, la cabeza de Harry bajó por un momento, y vio a Severus apretando los dedos alrededor de la piedra que Harry aún tenía en la mano.

_“Escucho.”_

Snape lo soltó y miró su piedra. Agachando la cabeza, permaneció inmóvil por un rato. Harry no vio su rostro, frente a él solo estaba el cabello negro de Severus que ocultaba sus ojos y mejillas, y solo podía adivinar lo que había sucedido. Había una vaga sensación de que acababa de estar en algún lugar, de que había visto algún tipo de incendio, pero no recordaba nada más.

El fuego lo sintió dentro de él. Sintió cómo calentaba su cuerpo, y se derramaba en sus venas, ardía en su corazón, haciéndole latir más rápido.

Severus lo miró unos minutos después. Harry pudo ver la oscuridad derritiéndose en su mirada, pero ningún músculo se contrajo en la cara de Snape.

-¡No te atrevas a alejarte otra vez, Potter! ¡Debes estar consciente, hasta que... –Se detuvo abruptamente, y sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo. Miró alrededor del piso, que estaba cubierto con pedazos de vidrio roto y frunció el ceño. Luego se apartó de Harry, se inclinó, y con mucho cuidado, levantó un fragmento del montón de vidrios rotos, en el que brillaba un charco púrpura en su curva. Snape se lo llevó a sus propios labios y lo vertió en su boca. 

Harry logró ver su reflejo en el cristal. Labios azules y temblorosos, rodeados en círculos oscuros de los ojos, y piel tan pálida, que parecía casi fantasmal. 

¿Era realmente él?

Snape dejó el trozo de vidrio y se inclinó sobre Harry. Notó que Snape se había cortado el labio, con el filo del cristal, porque estaba sangrando. 

Severus levantó la cabeza de Harry, y apretó su boca con fuerza contra los labios de Harry, extendió los dientes apretados con la lengua y vertió líquido dentro de él.

A pesar de su miedo, desesperación y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, Harry solo podía pensar que Severus... ¡lo estaba besando! Bueno, era como besarse. ¡Y él ni siquiera puede sentir nada!

¡Maldito infierno!

Snape se separó de sus labios y lo miró expectante a la cara. La mirada fue penetrante y en su rostro se reflejaba una fuerte tensión. Boca apretada, labios enrojecidos como si algo lo hubiera quemado.

Y entonces Harry comenzó a sentir algo. Calor. No... una verdadera fiebre. Le quemaban los labios, la lengua y la garganta. Junto con el calor, las sensaciones comenzaron a regresar a él. Se las arregló para tragar. A Harry le pareció que se estaba formando un fuego líquido a lo largo del esófago, que gradualmente le llenó todo el cuerpo. La llama derritió el hielo, calentando todo lo que se encontró en su camino. Cuando los pulmones finalmente se enderezaron y quiso respirar profundamente, tosió. Poco a poco, las sensaciones volvieron a sus manos, palmas, dedos... Harry intentó moverlos. Sintió una piedra apretada en su mano. Esta piedra… le salvó la vida. Si no la hubiera tenido... - el corazón de Harry se hundió, - nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a Severus. Nunca.

Tosiendo y jadeando, Harry se dobló. Su cuerpo comenzó a picar, cuando la sangre comenzó a circular nuevamente en las venas. Parecía que un poco más, y se volvería loco. Dentro, todo hacía cosquillas insoportables, como si mil hormigas se hubieran asentado allí, y no pudiera rascarse. Harry apretó los dientes y gimió, mientras se frotaba el vientre, los hombros y las caderas, haciendo que la sangre corriera más rápido por los venas. 

Él insoportablemente quería tumbarse en el suelo y comenzar a retorcerse, inquietarse, patear. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió, rezando para que el cielo detuviera esta tortura lo antes posible. Después de unos minutos, las sensaciones desagradables comenzaron a disminuir. Harry abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. Estaba temblando. Levantó la cabeza, finalmente queriendo mirar a Severus, pero él se quedó en la distancia, de espaldas a Harry. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Harry se mordió el labio. Sabía lo que había hecho... Snape estaba furioso. ¿Quizás no quiere hablar con Harry? ¿Tal vez por eso se dio la vuelta para que Harry pudiera irse?

Miró a la puerta. 

No, no puede dejarlo y marcharse así... Es su culpa. Necesita...

Con gran dificultad, Harry se puso de pie. Permaneció en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto, tratando de pensar qué decir, pero no se le pasó nada por la cabeza. El silencio absoluto reinaba en la oficina. Se colgó sobre su cabeza, presagiando una tormenta inminente. Harry tragó y abrió la boca.

-Severus, yo...

Estas palabras, dos y únicas, cayeron como un guijarro que, rodando por la montaña, puede generar una gran avalancha incontrolable.

Snape se volvió hacia Harry a la velocidad del rayo, atravesándolo con una mirada asesina, brillante y febril, y ladró para que Harry se tambaleara hacia atrás y golpeara su espalda en los estantes.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido, arrogante, frívolo. Irresponsable, insolente e imprudente. Un idiota sin cerebro! ¡Pudiste haber MUERTO! ¿No puedes pasar cinco minutos sin meterte en problemas? ¿No te importan las consecuencias que podrían tener tus acciones? ¿No piensas que no solo te pones en peligro a ti mismo, sino también a los demás? ¿Realmente te importa? ¡Claro que no! Después de todo, usted es el ‘_Elegido’_ y puede hacer todo lo que se le ocurra, ¡y no importa si alguien sufre por esto! Como un completo idiota, te encuentras con problemas, ¡y luego alguien debe salvar tu miserable vida! ¡Y culpas a todo el mundo por esto, pero no a ti mismo!

-No me grites - dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando la alfombra y mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que pudo morir... y sabía que Snape tenía razón. Pero también quería disculparse... - No quería... perdóname...

-¡No tengo nada más que decirte, Potter! - Snape lo interrumpió, y su voz era más aguda que un escalpelo. - ¡Lárgate y no te muestres más mis ojos! - Con estas palabras, Snape corrió hacia él, lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la salida. Harry no se resistió. De todos modos era inútil. Snape estaba en tal estado de furia, que cualquier intento de resistencia podría terminar peor para él. - De ahora en adelante, ¡sustituye las detenciones con quien quieras, ya no conmigo! - Siseó con los dientes apretados y lo empujó hacia el pasillo. Antes de que Harry pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, la puerta se cerró de golpe. 

Las últimas palabras de Snape le hicieron darse cuenta de algo importante... Si hubiera muerto mientras trabajaba con Snape, podría haber tristes consecuencias para el maestro de pociones, no solo con Dumbledore, sino de todo el Mundo Mágico…

Harry se acercó a la puerta y llamó, pero ningún sonido regresó.

-Perdóname - dijo, volviéndose hacia la superficie de madera. Esperaba que Severus pudiera escucharlo. - Lo siento - repitió más fuerte.

Harry se paró en la puerta por un rato. Y luego suspiró profundamente y entró en la sala de estar.

Debe hacer todo lo posible para corregir lo que ha hecho... ¡Cualquier cosa!

  


*** * ***

Acostado en la cama, atormentado por la oscuridad y la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas, Harry una y otra vez trató de deshacerse de sus recuerdos persistentes: miedo, desesperación, impotencia y... alivio. Sobrevivió solo gracias a la piedra y a Severus. Harry miró profundamente la lejana vegetación arremolinada y vio la imagen de los ojos negros, llenos de ira. 

Cerró los ojos, esperando alejar la visión, pero volvía a él una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, no fue la comprensión de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, lo que atormentó a Harry. Le roía el miedo, de que con su acto, pudiera destruir lo que había creado con tanta dificultad. Destruir lo que podría ser tan hermoso. Porque ahora Severus... ni siquiera quería verlo, y esto le causaba el mayor dolor. 

¡Y solo el mismo Harry tenía la culpa!

Apretó la piedra en su palma y envió:

_“Sé que estás enojado conmigo, y lo siento mucho. No quería meterme en problemas. Tuve tanto miedo... de no volver a verte nunca más. Perdóname, Severus. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo por mucho tiempo, simplemente no lo soportaré._

Harry estuvo esperando una respuesta por tanto tiempo que, agotado por todas las experiencias, se durmió.

  


*** * ***

El martes, yendo a desayunar, Harry solo estaba pensando si vería a Severus.

Y lo vio.

Pero durante todo el tiempo que el Gryffindor pasó en la mesa, ni siquiera miró en su dirección. Harry trató de enviarle un mensaje en voz baja, pero Snape nunca buscó en su bolsillo, como si... no tuviera piedra con él. Después de todo, si la piedra estaba en su bolsillo, luego de un tiempo comenzaría a arder, pero aparentemente, Snape lo dejó en la habitación, porque no quería tener nada que ver con Harry.

Este pensamiento privó por completo a Harry de su apetito, sumiéndolo en una desesperación aún mayor. Ron y Hermione lo miraron con preocupación, aunque trató de fingir que todo estaba bien, e incluso logró esbozar una sonrisa forzada, aunque el dolor y la tristeza le desgarraran el alma.

Todo el día, durante el almuerzo y la cena, Severus lo ignoró deliberadamente. Y Harry cayó en desesperación. No había dejado de enviar mensajes, aunque nunca recibió una respuesta.

_“Sé que todo lo que pasó es mi culpa. Sé que parece que no puedo soportar el riesgo, pero realmente estoy maldecido por una torpeza innata. No puedo evitarlo. Y lo que dijiste no es cierto. No soy tonto ni arrogante. Solo quería... distraerme, descubrir algo..._

Harry se detuvo. No, eso sonaba estúpido...

_“No quería que esto sucediera. Si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo...”_

Pero él no podía, entonces ¿por qué escribir sobre eso?

_“Yo solo... fue un accidente. Y lo siento. Quería... esperé... y..._

¡Maldición!

_“Por favor perdóname. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?”_

Él estuvo esperando. Esperó mucho, mucho tiempo.

-_¡Contéstame! ¡No lo soporto!_

Todo en vano. Ni una palabra a cambio. Severus probablemente... se deshizo de la piedra. Debió haberla tirado para que Harry no lo molestara.

Fue... doloroso.

Harry rodó sobre su costado y apretó la piedra verde en su palma. Eso es todo lo que tiene. Lo único que queda de Severus. Y mientras tenga la piedra, hay esperanza.

_“No sé por qué te estoy enviando todo esto. Probablemente te deshiciste de la piedra, y de mí. Es tan extraño pensar que nunca volverás a leer mis mensajes...”_

Harry parpadeó cuando sintió que le ardían los ojos

¡No. Tenía qué pelear! No podía darse por vencido todavía. Él…

El calor en su mano casi hizo que el corazón de Harry saltara de su pecho. Con una mirada borrosa, miró la piedra, apretándola tan fuerte que casi le limpió el polvo.

_“Dejé claro, que no tengo nada que decirte, Potter.”_

La respuesta fue fría, seca y desagradable, pero... ¡estaba ahí! Harry no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado. Solo una frase, y el mundo recuperó sus colores. Se recostó sobre la almohada y, mirando al techo, sonrió, sintiendo que el futuro estaba en sus manos. Luego rodó de nuevo sobre su costado, presionando sus rodillas contra su pecho y presionando su mejilla contra la piedra.

_-Buenas noches, Severus. Y gracias._

  


*** * ***

Llegó el miércoles, y eso significaba que Harry tenía detención con Snape. Pero… ¿Puede ir a él después de todo lo que pasó? O ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado? Severus todavía no le prestaba atención, y tampoco envió un mensaje diciendo que no podía ir. Porque si no quisiera verlo, lo habría informado. Por supuesto, Snape le gritó esto a Harry en la cara tan fuerte que quedó casi sordo, pero... había perdió los estribos, y probablemente no lo había dicho en serio y...

¡Maldición!

Saltando de la cama, Harry se paseó por toda la habitación. Neville y Ron estaban estudiando con Hermione abajo.

¡El iría! Lo peor que podía pasar, era que Snape lo echara.

Corrió hacia la salida, pero de repente se detuvo.

¿Quizá sería mejor si él se quedaba? ¿Tal vez Snape realmente _no_ quería verlo?

Harry regresó y se sentó en la cama.

¿Qué pasa si Snape espera y se enoja porque no llegó? Era una detención después de todo. ¿Quizás solo le dice a Harry que limpie los calderos o algo más?

¡Pero él no quiere limpiar las calderas! Él quiere que tengan todo como antes. ¡Debe intentar arreglarlo!

Harry volvió a saltar de la cama. Iría y se quedaría allí, incluso si Snape lo echaba. Y luego... pensaría en algo más tarde.

Antes de que Harry llegara a las mazmorras, cambió de opinión varias veces y estaba tan agitado, que su corazón casi se le salió del pecho. Al final, prevaleció la perseverancia y la autoconfianza de Gryffindor, y ahora ya estaba de pie en la oficina del maestro de pociones. Harry levantó la mano y se congeló. Varias veces apretó y abrió el puño, y solo entonces se atrevió a tocar la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato. Entró en la oficina, sintiendo cómo se apretaban sus entrañas en un nudo. Harry cruzó la habitación, intentando no mirar los estantes llenos de frascos y botellas. Cerró los ojos y llamó.

La puerta se abrió. Harry cruzó el umbral y sintió una sensación extraña, como si hubiera entrado en un río vertiginoso, porque tenía las piernas dobladas debajo de él. Se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio, pero una molestia repentina en la garganta lo hizo tragar con dificultad. Severus se sentó inmóvil en su silla verde y miró el fuego. No miró a Harry, ni se volvió hacia él, no hizo un solo gesto que dejara en claro que había notado su presencia. Esto significaba que todavía estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

-Bu-buenas noches, Severus... - Harry dijo con incertidumbre, sin saber cómo comportarse. 

¿Ir hacia él? ¿Sentarse? 

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, escuchó las palabras frías:

-Tu detención no tendrá lugar hoy, Potter. Puedes irte ahora. Solo trata de que no te maten en el camino.

Harry hizo una mueca. Fue desagradable...

Durante varios minutos permaneció perdido. Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, no llevaría a nada. Tal vez realmente debería volver...

Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero vaciló.

¡No! No se irá. ¡No dejará que Snape lo eche! No es que haya decidido venir aquí para rendirse. Para escapar como un cobarde. Al final... - Harry frunció el ceño - Severus lo dejó entrar. Entonces quería que Harry viniera... Y si es así...

Se dio la vuelta, miró a Snape y empujó la puerta. Tan pronto como ella se cerró de golpe, Snape giró la cabeza al instante y... sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que Harry no se había ido, pero al momento siguiente se volvió y comenzó a mirar de nuevo el fuego.

Sin embargo, Harry logró notar su movimiento. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar todo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Respiró hondo varias veces, luego se acercó a Snape y se detuvo frente a él, bloqueando la chimenea. Severus entrecerró los ojos con exasperación, su rostro tenía una expresión tensa, como si estuviera a punto de decirle a Harry: "no desperdicies tu energía. Será mejor que te vayas porque no quiero verte y no podrás obligarme a cambiar esta decisión.

O algo por el estilo.

Pero Harry no estaba a punto de retirarse. Lo sabía: algo aún podía cambiarlo...

Dio otro paso más y se arrodilló ante Severus. Luego se inclinó y, apoyando los codos sobre las caderas envueltas en negro, abrió los pliegues del manto y en un instante alcanzó la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Harry sintió la ardiente mirada de Snape fija en él, y su corazón, que ya latía como loco, galopaba con más frenesí.

Desabrochó la pretina. Su mano ligeramente temblorosa se deslizó dentro, sus dedos apretaron un miembro cálido. Harry sintió una sensación indescriptible cuando sintió que un miembro flácido inmediatamente comenzaba a endurecerse y crecer ante su toque. Liberó el hermoso miembro y sus ojos se abrieron con deleite. Como siempre, cuando lo miraba. 

El pene de Snape era largo, grande y grueso. Harry sabía cuánto placer, pero también dolor, podía ofrecer. Cada vez que lo veía, se preguntaba cómo algo de ese tamaño podía caber dentro de él. 

Agarrando el tronco con las palmas, se lamió los labios. Luego levantó la vista hacia Snape, que lo observaba atentamente. Harry vio que sus ojos se entrecerraron impacientes. En sus manos tenía evidencia de que estaba increíblemente emocionado. Miró fijamente a los ojos codiciosos de Severus…

Snape reaccionó de inmediato. Cerró los ojos, aspirando aire. Harry también cerró los ojos, disfrutando el sabor que ya anhelaba. Salobre y amargo, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque dulce escondido en un lugar profundo. El sabor de Snape le correspondía perfectamente. 

Harry apretó la base del pene entre sus palmas, mientras hundía la cabeza enrojecida profundamente en su boca y la provocaba con su lengua. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. 

Al abrir los ojos, Harry vio que Snape había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, respiraba pesadamente y, amortiguado, lleno de gemidos de placer comenzó a deslizarlo por sus labios. 

Estos sonidos eran más dulces que la música, para Harry. Con cada segundo, él mismo se emocionaba cada vez más. 

El placer que le brindaba a Severus parecía fluir por su pene directamente a la boca de Harry, descendiendo por el esófago y acumulándose en la parte inferior de su abdomen. Sintió cómo su propio pene presionaba sus pantalones, rogando por un toque. Harry se estremeció y gimió cuando sus jeans ásperos atravesaron su erección. Y luego escuchó la voz ligeramente ronca de Severus sobre él:

\- Tócate.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran una segunda vez. Abrió su pretina y cuidadosamente liberó su tensa polla. La apretó con los dedos sudorosos y comenzó a frotarla, lentamente al principio, para no terminar demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, los movimientos del cálido miembro de Severus en su boca llevaron su cuerpo al éxtasis, e incapaz de resistirse, comenzó a mover su palma más rápido y más fuerte.

Parecía que su mano ya no le obedecía. Sacó el pene de Severus de su boca y se sumergió en placer por varios minutos. Con los ojos borrosos, Harry observó cómo Severus admiraba esa vista, y su polla parecía estremecerse al ritmo de los movimientos de Harry. Finalmente, logró controlarse lo suficiente como para agarrar la polla con los dedos, mientras lamía el tronco de Snape en toda su longitud. Dibujó círculos con la lengua, chupó, bromeó con sus dientes la cabeza sensible, extrayendo más y más gemidos de la garganta de su amante. Pero cada caricia solo inflamaba la sed de Harry. Y mientras su lengua se deslizaba sobre el miembro palpitante, su mano libre comenzó a jugar con testículos calientes y aterciopelados.

Era como si Harry estuviera disfrutando de los dulces más deliciosos de su vida. 

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y su piel estaba tan caliente, a punto de estallar. La respiración de Severus se volvió pesada cuando Harry comenzó a lamer y chupar alternativamente el escroto, profundizando su lengua en cada pliegue.

De repente, sintió la palma de Severus presionada contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. Largos dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, acercando su rostro aún más a la ingle, y supo, que Severus quería experimentar sensaciones aún más fuertes. Pero Harry había dejado de tener cuidado por mucho tiempo. Agarrando un testículo en su boca, comenzó a chuparlo y morderlo. La respuesta llegó de inmediato: un largo y fuerte gemido de felicidad no disimulada, envolvió el cuerpo de Harry en una onda vibrante, penetró a través de su piel y llegó a la parte inferior de su abdomen, iluminando una fuente de placer casi invisible. 

Un gemido estrangulado salió de la garganta, y un esperma pegajoso salió disparado del pene palpitante en la palma de su mano, dejando marcas en el suelo y los pantalones de Snape. Sus dedos apretaron frenéticamente el miembro de Severus, círculos de colores flotaban ante sus ojos. Por una fracción de segundo, a Harry le pareció que moriría de placer, se derretiría por el calor que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Al convertir los músculos en cera, cae y se extiende en el suelo, y nadie en el mundo puede arrancarlo de este refugio. 

Harry se perdió en un mar de felicidad, y le tomó un tiempo recuperarse. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Snape soltó su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, cubierto con un velo de lágrimas, miró a Severus, que lo estaba devorando con una mirada entusiasta. Por un momento, Harry incluso creyó que este momento era la única realidad, y fuera de eso, nada importaba. 

Cómo quería escucharlo de nuevo. Ese delicioso y profundo gemido de placer de Severus. Ahora que ambas manos de Harry estaban libres, envolvió sus manos alrededor de un pene duro como el acero y comenzó a acariciar su lengua con triple fervor. O lo sumergió profundamente en su boca o lo provocó con los dientes, haciendo que Severus se pusiera rígido, como si una descarga poderosa le hubiera perforado el cuerpo. Los gritos y las exclamaciones se fusionaron en un gemido continuo lleno de satisfacción. Harry sintió a Snape agarrarse de su cabello nuevamente, apretando su rostro en su ingle, y se perdió. Anhelaba una sensación más fuerte y brillante, y Harry la sintió.

Y le dio lo que deseaba.

Reuniendo más aire en su pecho, Harry trató de relajarse e introdujo el miembro pulsante, profundamente en su garganta. En ese momento, sintió la mano de Severus apretarse convulsivamente en su cabello y al mismo tiempo sacudió violenta y abruptamente la cabeza de Harry hacia sí mismo. El pene se hundió en la garganta hasta los testículos, y una larga y ronca exclamación de placer salvaje e inimaginable brotó de los labios de Snape. Y luego Severus lo presionó aún más fuerte. Harry dejó de respirar, las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Se echó hacia atrás, tratando de liberarse, y cuando tuvo éxito y el miembro salió de la garganta, el esperma caliente, agrio y salado de Severus llenó su boca. 

Snape tiró bruscamente de Harry por el pelo, jadeando, con roncos gemidos que terminaban en su boca. Parecía que el placer se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cada músculo tenso, explotara de repente.

Harry respiraba con dificultad, cuando una cálida semilla fluyó por su garganta, y solo cuando tragó todo, un miembro enrojecido y húmedo se le escapó de la boca, y pudo respirar. Harry respiraba tan fuerte como Severus. Le ardía la garganta, al igual que su piel y rostro, y su corazón había salido de su pecho. A través del velo de lágrimas en sus ojos y gafas empañadas, vio a Snape abrocharse la pretina rápidamente. Harry lo miró a la cara y vio que los párpados de Severus estaban caídos y que tenía la boca entreabierta. Su respiración todavía era ronca, como si no pudiera recuperarse. Hubo un leve sonrojo en las siempre pálidas mejillas, un eco de la tormenta que acababa de estallar en su cuerpo y alma y casi lo volvió loco.

_“Todo esto lo ocasioné”_, pensó con satisfacción. _"Yo pude llevarlo a ese estado"._

Sin prestar atención a la garganta que le dolía de tal manera, que parecía que nunca podría volver a hablar o incluso respirar con dificultad, Harry estaba inimaginablemente feliz.

Se puso en orden y, apoyándose en las rodillas de Severus, se puso de pie. Las piernas cedieron. Sin dudarlo, Harry aprovechó el estado relajado de Snape y, se sentó en su regazo, abrazando su cuello y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Estaba respirando pesadamente en el oído de Harry, recuperándose gradualmente. La parte de atrás estaba agradablemente calentada por el calor proveniente de la chimenea. Las llamas crepitantes se calmaron.

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. No se necesitaban palabras. No pudieron agregar nada.

El pecho de Severus se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo más suavemente y más tranquilo. Harry frunció los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de él, soñando con sentarse para siempre ahí. Tan cerca, tan cálido...

El mundo comenzó a desdibujarse, ahogándose en los brazos de la oscuridad, que lo cubrió con una manta suave y cómoda, envuelta en silencio, como un cálido capullo. Harry no se resistió y gradualmente cayó en un dulce sueño.

  


*** * ***

Tratando de evitar una colisión en una carrera hacia la Bludger, Harry se volvió bruscamente a un lado. Las gradas estaban preocupadas abajo. Escuchó los gritos de los miembros de su equipo, pero el silbido del viento en sus oídos ahogaba todos los demás sonidos. Harry estaba buscando una Snitch dorada que brillaba en las afueras del campo, pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Además de esto, Cho se sentó sobre su escoba todo el tiempo. Harry miró a su alrededor: las gradas, el campo, los aros, por lo que hubo una terca batalla.

Ahí. Algo brilló. Justo en el medio del campo, a pocos metros del suelo. Harry dirigió a la Aurora hacia allí, rezando para que Cho no notara su maniobra. Se escabulló, inclinándose hacia el poste, y de repente sintió algo pegado a su trasero; que presionó con fuerza y luego, suavemente se deslizó dentro. Harry gimió de placer, sintiendo la sensación familiar de deliciosa plenitud que conlleva un placer inimaginable. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la escoba se había convertido en... Severus. Harry se sentó sobre él, dejando que el pene de Snape se hundiera profundamente en su cuerpo, y cada sacudida produjo un destello de placer. Harry inmediatamente olvidó tanto el juego como la Snitch. 

De repente, todo dejó de ser importante. A partir de ese momento, solo existía el miembro de Severus que lo penetraba con mayor velocidad. Y entonces alguien gritó. 

-¡Harry! ¡Deja de divertirte y atrapa la Snitch! ¡Cho está a punto de atraparla!

Harry trató de volver a la realidad y concentrarse en sus responsabilidades.

_“La Snitch. ¡Necesito atraparla! ¡No puedo decepcionar al equipo!”_

Aferrándose a Severus, rodeó a Cho y corrió hacia donde brillaba la bola dorada.

La Snitch estaba cerca. ¡Ahora estaba casi en sus manos! Harry extendió la mano y en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron el aleteo, sintió que el miembro de Severus tocaba su próstata. Harry aulló de placer y casi soltó la Snitch. Cerró los ojos y las gradas llegaron con un alegre grito. 

Las estrellas brillaban bajo sus párpados; gritos y cantos mezclados con sus gemidos. Y luego la Snitch, que sostenía firmemente en su mano, de repente se convirtió en una piedra verde. Harry abrió los dedos y vio que de repente se volvió escarlata como la sangre y esta vez se convirtió en una sala de canto, que comenzó a gritar en la voz de McGonagall:

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡No puedes tener sexo durante un partido de Quidditch! ¡Por favor, baja del profesor Snape inmediatamente! ¡Haz roto al menos quince reglas escolares! ¡Haz deshonrado la facultad de Gryffindor! ¡Por esto, serás castigado con detenciones, de por vida! ¡Todas las tardes en mi oficina!

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que toda la vida? Entonces, cuando se gradúe de Hogwarts, ¿tendrá que venir a trabajar con McGonagall? ¿Pero por qué? Después de todo, ¡él no hace nada malo! Solo hace el amor con Snape. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Atrapó la Snitch, ¡Gryffindor ganó! ¿Esto no significa nada? ¿Por qué solo le preocupa que Snape lo folle?

-Oooh... Severus... - gimió cuando Snape aceleró. Harry inmediatamente se olvidó del canto. Estaba gritando por algo más, pero Harry no iba a escucharla.

-¡Soy el Elegido! - Harry gritó gimiendo. - ¡Y puedo follar con quien quiera y cuando quiera! ¡Incluso durante este maldito partido! Ya atrapé la snitch y ahora... solo quiero... oooh... Severus... Siiiiii…

La explosión ya estaba muy cerca. La tensión creció. Las últimas palabras de McGonagall se ahogaron en el largo y ronco gemido de Harry cuando Severus golpeó su próstata nuevamente, causando un destello de placer abrumador. Todo desapareció: canto, campo, gradas. Solo quedaba Severus. Volaron en el oscuro espacio ilimitado. Juntos, cubiertos en la absoluta y enfermiza dicha del orgasmo.

Y entonces un eco vino del vacío. 

-¡Potter!

Alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Potter!

-Vete, Ron - gimió Harry. - No quiero levantarme todavía. Ve a desayunar solo.

Fue extraño que Ron mencionara su apellido, pero Harry quería volver a ese hermoso sueño que rápidamente se olvidó de él. Con todas sus fuerzas, se esforzó por mantener su visión esquiva.

-¡Potter! - La voz sonaba más fuerte y más clara.

Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente. Su cara estaba presionada contra algo oscuro y olía familiar...

¡Snape!

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de ojos oscuros y atentos. Los brazos de Harry estaban envueltos alrededor del cuello de Severus.

¡Oh, diablos! ¡Se durmió en el regazo de Snape!

-Son casi las diez, Potter. Si no regresas a tu sala de estar en quince minutos, privaré a tu casa de treinta puntos - dijo el maestro de pociones, colocando sobre la mesa el libro que previamente había tenido en la mano. Aparentemente lo estaba leyendo mientras Harry dormía. El Gryffindor parpadeó asombrado.

-Me dejaste... - comenzó y se calló. Su voz era ronca, como si Harry hubiera estado gritando en voz alta durante mucho tiempo. Le dolía la garganta. Harry se aclaró la garganta e intentó nuevamente: - ¿Me dejaste dormir aquí por casi tres horas? - Preguntó y se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando exactamente qué causó este dolor. Harry se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y vio las alegres chispas en los ojos de Severus.

¡Qué bastardo!

-En mi opinión, eso es obvio. Y debo admitir que fue una experiencia extraordinariamente interesante - respondió Snape, y una sonrisa venenosa tocó sus labios. - Especialmente tus gemidos desenfrenados... No tenía idea de que a nuestro ‘Elegido’ le gustara divertirse en presencia del público... y durante el partido. ¿Qué dirían tus fans, Potter?

Harry sintió que su cara ya estaba ardiendo de vergüenza. Las imágenes del sueño cayeron sobre él. Recordó el partido, Snape, el canto de McGonagall, el orgasmo...

¡Oh diablos!

Rápidamente miró su pantalón. Una gran mancha húmeda se extendía sobre ellos. La mirada de Severus siguió en la misma dirección. La ceja de Snape se alzó sorprendido, y él dijo burlonamente:

-¿Un sueño satisfactorio, Potter?

Hasta ahora, Harry no tenía idea de que la vergüenza podía quemar la piel como el ácido, pero ahora sabía con certeza que era posible. Se dio cuenta de que Snape se mordió el labio para no reírse. ¡Y eso fue lo peor!

Harry se giró bruscamente, no queriendo ver a Snape riéndose de él y su humillación.

-Tengo que irme - murmuró. Su voz rasgada tembló. - Cuando me vaya, puedes seguir burlándote de mí, tanto como quieras - dijo, incapaz de ocultar sus quejas.

¿Realmente le gusta verlo humillado?

-¡Cállate, Potter, y mírame! - La voz de Severus ardía como un látigo, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a obedecer. No quería mirarlo. Ahora no, cuando un poco más, y se derretiría de vergüenza.

Y luego Harry sintió que los dedos fríos le tocaban la barbilla. Severus gentil pero resueltamente, volvió su cara, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Debes seguir mis órdenes - dijo bruscamente, y su rostro se puso serio. - Deja de sentir pena por ti mismo. - Por unos momentos, miró directamente a los ojos de Harry, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. - Fue extraordinariamente estimulante, ver con mis propios ojos, lo que solo he escuchado hasta ahora. Dime algo, ¿sueñas a menudo así conmigo? - Chispas depredadoras brillaron en los ojos de Severus.

Harry sintió que la vergüenza cedía gradualmente... a la curiosidad. ¿Severus realmente quería ver esto? ¿Estaba realmente interesado? Parece que sí...

-Demasiado a menudo - murmuró con dificultad, sintiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Entonces deberíamos resolver de alguna manera este problema - dijo Snape misteriosamente.

Las cejas de Harry se encontraron en el puente de su nariz. ¿Severus quiere decir lo mismo que él pensaba? Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y el fuego desenfrenado brilló en la mirada de Snape. Eso fue suficiente para Harry.

La vergüenza se evaporó en un instante, todo se apretó dulcemente en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

-Estoy de acuerdo - respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Para mí, nunca puedes dejarme así. Pero en ese caso, será difícil para nosotros movernos... - se rio, notando el asombro en la cara de Snape. 

Su imaginación inmediatamente comenzó a pintar guiones, uno más inusual que el otro. - Imagina cómo nos veríamos en el Gran Salón - ya no pudo contenerse, Harry se echó a reír. La expresión de asombro en el rostro de Severus no ayudó a calmarse. - Lo siento - gruñó. - Me lo imaginé... McGonagall probablemente habría tomado todos los puntos. - Le tomó un tiempo a Harry recuperar el aliento. - Incluso puedo escuchar su voz: ¡Severus, te pido que dejes inmediatamente al Sr. Potter! - Harry se dobló por la mitad, incapaz de calmar la risa histérica; Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos, notó que las comisuras de los labios de Severus, temblaban.

-No sospechaba que eras capaz de hacer comentarios tan venenosos de Slytherin, Potter - dijo Snape, finalmente recuperándose.

Tranquilizándose un poco, Harry sonrió con picardía:

-Estoy aprendiendo del maestro.

-Veo que estás muy cansado, porque estás empezando a hablar - dijo Severus, sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo de limpieza sobre Harry. - Si no regresa inmediatamente su habitación, realmente consideraré retirarle puntos. - En el fondo de sus ojos, algo brilló.

Harry sintió una inyección de resentimiento. No quería irse. Quería quedarse aquí con Severus. ¿Por qué debería irse?

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo - dijo en voz baja. - A veces por la noche... me pongo muy triste... por ti. - Miró directamente a los ojos negros sin fondo y vio que una pequeña luz se iluminaba por estas palabras en sus profundidades. Pero muy rápidamente salió. Entonces la chispa se apagó, tocando la tierra fría. Un profundo pliegue se extendió entre las cejas de Severus.

-No solo tengo que lidiar contigo todo el día, ¿me vas a molestar incluso de noche?

Harry frunció el ceño. No sabía si era una burla habitual o si Severus lo decía en serio. ¿Por qué piensa que la segunda suposición es correcta? Fue estúpido decir eso. ¿Quizás es realmente obsesivo?

-No importa. Me voy. No quiero molestarte. - Los ojos de Harry brillaron desafiantes mientras miraba a Snape. Una ceja oscura se alzó.

-¿Estás tratando de provocarme, Potter?

¡De nuevo lo mismo! ¿Cómo se las arregla Snape para adivinar constantemente sus intenciones? Como si realmente leyera en su alma, como un libro abierto. Tal vez ¿Hermione tiene razón? ¿Quizás él realmente no es capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos?

Pero Snape tiene razón. Harry quería provocarlo. Quería que Severus se opusiera a él.

Pero no se opuso. Y debido a esto, el corazón de Harry se contrajo dolorosamente.

-Nada de eso - respondió en voz baja, levantándose de las rodillas de Severus, que mantenía sus ojos pensativos sobre él. Harry quiso darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero no lo hizo. Inclinándose, abrazó a Snape por el cuello y lo besó en la mejilla. Severus se congeló y contuvo el aliento.

-Buenas noches, Severus - susurró Harry y se enderezó. El asombro parpadeó en los ojos del maestro de pociones, pero luego desapareció.

Harry le sonrió. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró en la puerta, una sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, dando paso a una profunda tristeza.

“Buenas noches, Harry", deseó para sí mismo.


	31. Fantasía

_“Seré tu muñeca._

_Seré tu agujero._

_Seré tu juguete._

_Seré tu cosa._

_Quitaré tu corazón._

_Quemaré tu mundo._

_Seré tu objeto._

_Búrlate y te rasgaré._”

-Snape viene tarde - anunció Ron, aunque no había necesidad de sus palabras. Esto era muy claro para todos. - ¿O tal vez se rompió la pierna y no vendrá? - El pelirrojo continuó soñador, pero un minuto después se puso sombrío. - No... incluso si se rompiera el cuello, se las habría arreglado para enderezarlo, solo para arrastrarse hasta aquí y extender la podredumbre.

Y para confirmar sus palabras, la puerta de la clase se abrió y golpeó contra la pared. Ron saltó, Hermione se encogió, Neville tiró el tintero (por enésima vez), Lavender chilló y Harry sonrió. Y luego se apresuró a bajar la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

El maestro de pociones se detuvo en medio de la clase y dijo:

-Antes de comenzar la lección, recibirán los resultados de sus exámenes. Su nivel es tan miserable, que quizás incluso los estudiantes de primer año escribirían mejor. - Agitó su varita hacia el escritorio, desde donde volaron los pergaminos inmediatamente y comenzaron a descender sobre las mesas de los estudiantes. - Aunque estudian aquí por sexto año, algunos todavía no pueden distinguir un caldero, de un plato de sopa en el que puedes arrojar cualquier cosa y en cualquier orden, olvidando que las pociones son una disciplina refinada en la que cada movimiento debe ser cuidadosamente significativo y equilibrado. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente sus cerebros microscópicos no pueden absorber esto. O quizás mejor debería decir ‘afortunadamente’.

Harry escuchó a Ron gemir a su lado.

-Simplemente genial. Y el fin de semana prometió ser tan agradable...

Hermione comenzó su trabajo, y una sombra de desconcierto corrió por su rostro, lo que rápidamente dio paso a una verdadera ira.

-¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! - Ella siseó. Ron miró por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó. - El tuyo está "por encima de lo esperado". ¿Eso es malo? -Ella le lanzó una mirada triste y frunció los labios.

-Sabía que sería así. No escribí todo, aunque sabía mucho. Y en nuestro libro de texto no hay una palabra sobre cómo prolongar la acción de las pociones de invisibilidad. Y en otros libros solo se mencionan. Esto es injusto! ¿Cómo podría saber todo esto? - Ella exclamó resentida.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, miró su pergamino y gimió. Luego le dio la vuelta y apareció la desesperación en el rostro de su amigo.

-Mamá me matará - murmuró, golpeándose la frente contra la mesa. -De nuevo, es asqueroso.

Harry miró su pergamino. El resultado lo molestó. Quería hacer que Severus fuera agradable. Pasó tanto tiempo buscando información... Sin mencionar el hecho de que memorizó todo y _descubrió_ lo que estaba leyendo. Incluso logró comparar los hechos y presentar varias de sus propias suposiciones. Pero, ¿Snape no lo apreciaba? ¿Harry escribió todo correctamente o volvió a estropear algo?

Tomó el pergamino en sus manos, lo giró muy lentamente...

...y luego sus ojos se clavaron en su frente. El pergamino cayó de dedos temblorosos, rodó por la encimera y cayó al suelo.

Las gafas de amigos corrieron hacia él.

-¿Qué pasó, viejo? - Ron preguntó.

Harry tragó saliva y se inclinó para recoger el pergamino.

-N-nada - se las arregló. - Solo fallé de nuevo...

-¿Troll? - Preguntó Ron con simpatía, sin embargo, en su voz había notas de satisfacción por el hecho de que alguien escribió incluso peor que él.

-Mmmm... - murmuró Harry, agarrando el pergamino con fuerza en su mano y sintiendo su cabeza girar por el shock. Cuando sus amigos volvieron a su trabajo, Harry desdobló el pergamino nuevamente y miró el estimado dibujado por la delgada pluma de Severus:

“Excelente”

Nunca, en toda su vida, Harry había soñado siquiera con obtener en Pociones un excelente. Esto era simplemente increíble. Lo que sucedió lo llenó de tanta alegría que quiso subirse a la mesa y cantar a toda la clase. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus. Parecía sentir esto y también fijó sus ojos en él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a Harry le pareció que algo estaba floreciendo en su corazón. Esperaba que Snape también lo viera. Y aunque ni un solo músculo se estremeció en la cara del maestro de Pociones, sus ojos brillaron. Severus se dio cuenta.

Harry bajó la cabeza, sintiendo las llamas tocando su piel.

-Si terminaron este concierto de suspiros lamentables, cuya culpa es solo su estupidez, por favor, consigan las calderas y los accesorios, comenzaremos la lección - dijo el maestro de Pociones severamente, dándose la vuelta bruscamente, y luego fue a su mesa. 

Cuando todos comenzaron a sacar cosas de sus bolsos, Harry, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó una piedra en la palma de su mano. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Todo a su alrededor de repente dejó de tener significado para él. El deseo estalló por dentro. Harry realmente quería agradecerle a Severus de alguna manera... Inmediatamente. No podía esperar. Simplemente no podía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y envió:

_“Severus... deberías saber que en este momento solo estoy soñando con deslizar mi mano debajo del escritorio, desabrocharme los pantalones y apretar mis dedos alrededor de mi erección. Estoy tan duro, que incluso duele. Y todo gracias a ti... Quiero cumplir mi deseo ahora mientras te observo. ¿Puedo?_

Tal vez lo exageró un poco, pero tan pronto como presentó esta imagen, su miembro reaccionó instantáneamente y descansó sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

Harry vio a Snape meter su mano en el bolsillo y sacar la piedra. Miró el mensaje y… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry con una mirada feroz. Pero esta mirada, estaba temblando, y luego una ola de calor inundó su cuerpo. Puso su mano debajo de la mesa para aliviar levemente la presión dolorosa de los pantalones sobre su erección y notó cómo cambió el aspecto del maestro de pociones. Un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a estudiar la pared. Como si quisiera controlarse.

Mirando la mesa, Harry se mordió el labio. Pensó que estaba a punto de estallar. En ese momento lo deseaba tanto que logró controlarse con gran dificultad. Pero debe hacerlo. Estaban en una lección. No puede...

¡Maldita sea todo!

Harry cerró los ojos, giró la cabeza y trató de respirar profundamente para dejar entrar el aire en los pulmones. Pero durante la exhalación, un gemido incontrolado escapó de sus labios. Se congeló, sintiendo la mirada fija en él por sus compañeros sentados cerca y... Severus.

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry? - Preguntó Hermione, dejando la tabla de cortar y el cuchillo sobre la mesa. - Parece que tienes fiebre. Estás todo rojo.

-Sí. Solo que... estoy un poco caliente - murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojándose. Snape rápidamente se alejó.

-¿Por qué no obtienes tus suministros? - Ron preguntó sorprendido. - Snape te pondrá al día si se da cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, ya lo estoy, - Harry exhaló y se subió detrás de la bolsa para obtener el caldero, las escamas y todos los demás objetos inútiles que ahora no tenían significado para él.

Finalmente, todos dejaron de jugar y miraron expectantes al maestro. Hubo silencio en la clase. El maestro de pociones dejó de mirar la pared y miró con asombro a los estudiantes, como si por un momento hubiera olvidado dónde estaba.

-Comencemos - pronunció, y salió tan rápidamente de su lugar, que la mesa se sacudió, y el tintero y la botella que estaban sobre él se volcaron con algún tipo de poción, cayeron al suelo de piedra y se hicieron añicos.

Ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de los estudiantes, Snape sacó su varita y destruyó los fragmentos con evidente irritación.

-Hoy continuaremos con el tema de las pociones de invisibilidad - anunció, yendo al centro de la clase. - ¿Quién sabe qué poción de este grupo es la más peligrosa?

La mano de Hermione se alzó. Harry bajó los ojos. Sabía la respuesta, pero en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, era preferible guardar silencio, ya que levantarla sería muy problemático.

¿Por qué nadie ideó hechizos para este tipo de problemas? Sería útil para miles de adolescentes que experimentan una tormenta hormonal.

-Elixir de camaleón - respondió Hermione, sin esperar la reacción de Snape. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, a diferencia del hechizo del camaleón, no puedes cesar sus efectos, y si está mal preparada, puede hacer que el bebedor se mezcle con el entorno y sea absorbido por él. No hay antídoto contra el elixir, porque nadie puede tomarlo, cuando ha sido... "absorbido". Si la poción difumina los bordes, entonces...

-¡Suficiente! - interrumpió Snape bruscamente. - Su tarea para hoy será preparar esta poción. Les aconsejo que sean diligentes, porque es probable que tengan que probarla ustedes mismos. 

Un murmullo barrió la clase. Los métodos de enseñanza de Snape, eran bien conocidos por los estudiantes, y aunque todos sabían que el director prohibía estrictamente tales prácticas, nadie podía estar seguro de que el maestro no descuidaría la orden y no ejecutaría la amenaza. - ¡Silencio! - gruñó y agitó su varita hacia el tablero. - Estos son los ingredientes necesarios y la receta para hacer la poción - dijo, mirando las caras de los estudiantes. - Tienen tiempo hasta el final de la clase. Los ingredientes... - Su mirada se posó en Harry - la encontrarás debajo de la mesa.

Un silencio sonoro se apoderó de la clase. Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros. Algunos incluso miraron debajo de la mesa.

-Digo... - Snape se aclaró la garganta - en la despensa.

Le tomó a Harry toda su compostura para no reír. Y solo el pensamiento de hacerlo, y que Severus lo arrastrara por todo el suelo, lo ayudó a contenerse.

El maestro de pociones se dio la vuelta y caminó orgulloso hacia su mesa. Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de sofocar una carcajada. Le pidió a Hermione que también le trajera los ingredientes, porque él todavía no deseaba levantarse.

A pesar de que la poción era peligrosa, su preparación no fue particularmente difícil. Cuando Ron y Hermione regresaron con los ingredientes, Harry solo estaba leyendo las instrucciones.

_“Cortar la corteza de sándalo en tiras, mezclar con tres gotas de sangre de camaleón de Madagascar y esperar hasta que la corteza se vuelva verde. Después de eso, verterlo a la caldera. Una erección que confirma que todo se hace correctamente, será la aparición de un vapor verde claro sobre la caldera..._

Harry parpadeó. Algo estaba mal... leyó las últimas palabras y casi se cae de la silla. Miró el tablero con ojos desorbitados, incapaz de creer lo que leía, y luego miró a su alrededor. Resultó que Harry no fue el único que se dio cuenta. Pansy Parkinson se rió, señalando el tablero. Ron giró la cabeza y estiró el cuello.

-Espera, ¿realmente escribió…?

-Sí, pero no te atrevas a decir esa palabra en voz alta - atacó Hermione. Su cara se volvió roja, y luego levantó la mano. Snape levantó la vista de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando:

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Granger?

La Gryffindor se aclaró la garganta y señaló el tablero.

-Creo que... ha cometido un error, Señor - dijo ella, sonrojándose aún más. Snape frunció el ceño y miró el tablero. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

No quería verlo. Hubo risas alrededor. Todos deben haber notado...

-¡Silencio! - En la voz de Snape Harry escuchó emoción. El maestro de pociones lanzó un hechizo corto y reemplazó "erección" por "reacción". - ¡Tan pronto como descubra quién hizo esto, puede estar seguro de que no se saldrá con la suya! - Dijo amenazadoramente.

Harry sintió que le temblaban los labios y rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la mano, fingiendo toser.

-Um - Hermione levantó la mano nerviosamente.

-¿Qué más? - Siseó Snape.

\- El tablero se incendió, señor.

Snape miró con asombro la pizarra cubierta de llamas, que se dispararon que casi llegaban hasta el techo.

Un nuevo ataque de tos hizo que Harry se doblara por la mitad. Ron lo miró preocupado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien, viejo? - Pregunto. Harry asintió, secándose las lágrimas que salieron. Necesitaba controlarse. No quería arruinarlo todo, otra vez. Pero la idea de que Snape... que él... por su culpa...

Harry respiró hondo y se prohibió siquiera pensar en el estado al que Severus había llegado.

-¡Suficiente! - El grito de enojo del profesor resonó en las paredes del aula. - Menos veinte puntos de Gryffindor. Un truco más, y todos serán expulsados de aquí. _Todos y cada uno_.

A Snape se le debe dar lo que le corresponde: podía salvar su rostro en cada situación, pensó Harry. La respiración profunda ayudó: ya no quería reírse.

Los Gryffindors se miraron sorprendidos. Harry se sentó, aun sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago. Y en ese momento la mirada profunda de Severus, lo clavó en su lugar. Esa mirada decía:

_¡Me pagarás por esto después de clase, Potter!_

Y Harry sabía, que Snape siempre cumplía sus amenazas...

Inclinándose hacia él, Ron susurró:

-¿Has notado que Snape está actuando de manera extraña, hoy?

En el último momento, Harry logró contener una sonrisa. Tosiendo, respondió:

-Tal vez... algo lo perturbó…

-Sí. Supongo - dijo Ron, luego apartó la vista del maestro de pociones, tomó un cuchillo y dejó un trozo de corteza en el tablero. - Pero, ¿por qué nos quitó nuestros puntos debido a esto?

-Se los habría llevado incluso si se hubiera resbalado en el corredor - intervino Hermione enojada, cortando su corteza.

-¡Guarda silencio, nos está mirando! - dijo Ron, con los ojos fijos en la encimera. 

Incapaz de contenerse, Harry levantó la vista. Los ojos de Severus brillaron, causándole un calambre en el estómago. Apresuradamente bajó la cabeza, y se preguntó si Snape lo iba a mirar de esta manera toda la lección.

Resultó que sí. 

Harry sintió su mirada sobre sí mismo todo el tiempo, y debido a esto, se le hizo más difícil quedarse quieto y concentrarse. Pero, a pesar de esa molesta situación, la poción se veía y olía decente, algo con lo que Harry estaba muy satisfecho. Agregó una pizca de veneno de escorpión en polvo, lo agitó tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, aumentó ligeramente la temperatura y se alejó para lavarse las manos, después de manipular el veneno.

Acababa de dar un par de pasos, antes de escuchar un rugido ensordecedor. La clase se sorprendió ante la explosión masiva. Harry cerró los ojos y lentamente miró a su alrededor. El lugar donde estaba su caldero hace un minuto, ahora solo quedaban los restos de sus herramientas y fragmentos de su caldero, humeando sobre su escritorio. 

La poción verde goteaba en el suelo y había salpicado la túnica de algunos estudiantes, aunque, afortunadamente sus caras no habían sido golpeadas, como si hubieran sido protegidas por una barrera invisible. Los que lograron esconderse debajo de las mesas, comenzaron a ponerse de pie, mirando con desconcierto a su alrededor. Ron y Hermione, cubiertos de pies a cabeza con una infusión verde, se miraron y luego miraron a Harry, quien los miró con la boca abierta.

Pero eso simplemente... no pudo suceder. Hizo todo bien. Cada ingrediente se agregó como se indica en la receta. Y aun así...

Harry cerró la boca y miró a Snape. Eso fue suficiente. La expresión de malvada satisfacción que vio en su rostro, le dijo absolutamente todo.

-Bueno... - dijo el hombre, levantándose, manteniéndose de pie cerca de su mesa, y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. - Parece que el Sr. Potter se propuso eliminar al Sr. Longbottom del pedestal diseñado para perdedores completos. ¡Qué bendición que no explotaste toda la clase, Potter! Pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de pasar el resto del día agradablemente. Se quedará después de la lección y _limpiará_ cuidadosamente todo aquí, sin recurrir a encantos.

Harry sintió que la emoción dentro de él se tensaba. Severus apoyó su juego... ¡Qué dulce!

Después de haber captado las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes, Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía que responder de alguna manera. Reuniendo su coraje, dijo:

-No es mi culpa, profesor. La caldera explotó sola. Yo solo... aumenté el calor.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron. Harry sofocó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tendrá tiempo suficiente para sentir las consecuencias de esa explosión en su propia piel. A menos, por supuesto, si no hace una nueva... - los ojos del maestro de pociones se entrecerraron.

-Le aseguro, profesor, que si eso sucede, será el primero en saberlo...

-No tengo dudas sobre eso, Potter - respondió Severus con una sonrisa sarcástica. - Si es buen chico y _limpia_ todo _adecuadamente_, tal vez piense en mostrar generosidad y no le quite puntos.

Harry pensó que su corazón se hundía en su estómago.

-No se preocupe, señor. No dejaré una sola gota... - respondió en voz baja, luchando con la risa.

Dentro, Harry se regocijó cuando vio que los ojos de Severus se abrieron por un momento para entrecerrar los ojos ante la expresión que solo Harry podía leer.

Estaba tan abrumado con tanta emoción que, otro segundo, y se incendiaría en el acto del deseo y el... horror. Estaba parado en medio de una clase llena de estudiantes; intercambiando comentarios sugerentes y perversos, llenos de significados provocativos ocultos con Severus, y la expresión del hombre, decía que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Oh, ¿por qué no enviar a todos al infierno y hacer algo mucho más agradable? Pero pronto...

Harry regresó a su mesa, escoltado por los ojos interesados de los estudiantes y evitando deliberadamente mirar las caras preocupadas de sus amigos. Luego se arrodilló y fingió estar limpiando.

-¡Suficiente! – Snap exclamó, dirigiéndose a los estudiantes. - Tuvieron suficiente tiempo para preparar la poción, y yo, ya tuve suficiente tiempo para apreciar sus patéticos intentos. - Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, fue a las mesas, miró a los calderos y lanzó una rápida mirada desdeñosa a su contenido. Al mismo tiempo, no se detuvo en ningún lado y no soltó comentarios punzantes, como solía hacer. Se comportó como un hombre que tiene prisa y quiere quedarse solo rápidamente. Caminando por el aula, Snape se detuvo en medio de la clase y se dirigió a todos los presentes:

-Sus resultados son tan inútiles como siempre. Probablemente seis años de estudio no son suficientes para hacer al menos una poción decente. La lección ha terminado. ¡Fuera!

Los estudiantes se miraron con ansiedad y comenzaron a empacar. Hasta ahora, Snape nunca había terminado una lección antes de tiempo. Algo debe haberlo cabreado realmente...

-No me esperen - dijo Harry cuando Ron y Hermione se detuvieron a su lado, sin saber cómo comportarse. - Puede durar mucho tiempo. - Señaló los fragmentos esparcidos por todas partes y las mesas llenas de pociones.

Los amigos asintieron con simpatía y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Te veremos en la sala de estar, Harry - dijo Hermione, y después de que Ron desapareció detrás de la puerta.

El salón quedó en silencio. Harry tragó saliva y se levantó muy lentamente. Entonces oyó las palabras tranquilas del hechizo, y dos destellos encendieron la puerta. Incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa, se volvió hacia Severus. Agitó su varita y el desorden que rodeaba a Harry desapareció.

-Su comportamiento en la lección de hoy, Sr. Potter, merece ser castigado - dijo Snape severamente, escondiendo su varita.

Harry sintió calor en la parte inferior del abdomen. Era extraño, por qué las palabras "Sr. Potter", pronunciadas _en tal_ tono, le causaban temor y un deseo de continuar este maldito juego de doble sentido.

-Espero que sepas, que debo castigarte - El maestro de Pociones continuó, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Harry con una mirada severa y de reproche.

Harry fue a su escritorio y se hundió hasta el borde. Abrió las piernas ligeramente para que Snape pudiera ver el bulto en sus pantalones.

Oh, sí, estaba tan emocionado... Y sabía que Snape también le había prestado atención.

No había tenido tiempo de alejarse de la reciente conversación con Severus, y una tormenta de adrenalina aún ardía en su sangre, y la mirada que Snape le dirigió solo la fortaleció.

-Sí profesor. Soy consciente de que me comporté... irresponsablemente. -¿Se atrevió a decirle _eso_ a Snape? - Incluso podría decir… inaceptable. Por lo tanto, estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, señor. - Harry sonrió misteriosamente. - Estoy listo para soportar cualquier castigo, a su criterio, señor.

La cara de Severus se torció en una mueca. Parecía que estaba experimentando un tremendo estrés y no podía controlarlo. Harry lo vio desabrocharse el cuello y lamerse los labios.

Oh, a él también parece gustarle este juego... En ese caso, nada impide continuarlo…

Harry tomó su corbata. Aflojó ligeramente el nudo y comenzó a moverlo lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Arriba. Y abajo.

La mirada de Severus siguió el movimiento de su palma, y un fuego se extendió por su rostro. El mismo que brillaba en los ojos negros. Se lamió los labios otra vez y sonrió sombríamente.

-¿Qué castigo preferiría, señor Potter?

Harry podía sentir que cada palabra hablada, hacía que el aire fuera más espeso, más viscoso y más pesado. Cerró los ojos y se rindió a la gracia del furioso fuego dentro.

-Mmm... Podría follarme, profesor… - Él respondió en voz baja, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa astuta.

Las cejas de Snape se arquearon, y el mismo fuego brilló en sus ojos que ardía en ese momento en Harry.

-Que palabra tan fea, viene de la boca de un Gryffindor…

Harry se lamió los labios. Parecía que su miembro se dispuso a liberarse a toda costa y con tanta fuerza presionó sus pantalones que fue doloroso.

-En ese caso, tendré que cerrar la boca, profesor - respondió Harry y vio cómo brillaban los ojos negros. Snape estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia.

-Excelente - siseó, agarrando a Harry por el hombro, tirándolo de la mesa y obligándolo a arrodillarse.

Harry vio a Severus liberar su polla enrojecida.

-Abre la boca - susurró Snape con voz ronca. Harry obedeció y abrió ligeramente la boca. – De par en par - ordenó, y luego agarró la cabeza de Harry con ambas manos e inclinó hacia adelante sus caderas, hundiendo su pene palpitante con impaciencia en la boca abierta. 

Severus irrumpió con tanta fuerza, que Harry se atragantó con la sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza. Y luego escuchó un gemido inusualmente fuerte, lleno de dicha y placer sobrenatural. Levantó la vista y encontró los ojos negros brillando de alegría y placer. 

La cara de Severus se puso roja y pareció brillar, como si las llamas bailaran bajo su piel. Parecía que en ese momento su fantasía más íntima se estaba cumpliendo.

Snape retrocedió y entró nuevamente, cambiando ligeramente el ángulo para que Harry no se ahogara. Se empujó en la garganta con una velocidad cada vez mayor, y su respiración era más que nunca pesada y ronca. Incluso si Harry quisiera liberarse, no habría podido hacerlo: el agarre de Snape era de hierro. Al final, no lo iba a hacer, porque le estaba dando un gran placer a Severus. Y el hecho de que él fuera capaz de hacer eso, hizo feliz a Harry. Dejó que Snape follara su boca, y le dio una especie de placer salvaje. No notó ningún inconveniente, con que a veces no podía respirar cuando Severus se movía tan rápido que ya no parecía controlarse. El hombre jadeaba y resoplaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, ascendiendo a las alturas del éxtasis, que no podía conocer de otra manera. 

Todo el tiempo, Harry envió a Severus miradas lujuriosas, mientras el hombre miraba el maravilloso espectáculo desde arriba de él. Cada vez que Severus se empujaba entre los labios enrojecidos del joven, soltaba un fuerte gemido y observaba como su pene entraba y salía de la boca pecaminosa que estaba disponible sólo para él. 

Harry se aferró a las caderas de Severus, hundiendo sus dedos en la tela negra, mientras ese pene entraba en su garganta con especial fuerza. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que el pene penetrara en la cálida profundidad de su boca, burlándose con cuidado de sus dientes, por lo que sacó de Snape una letanía de maldiciones que murmuró roncamente con una voz rasgada de gritos y, a su vez, enviando a Harry a la cima del éxtasis.

-Potter... ¡Maldición, Potter! ¡Perfecto!

Su nombre nunca le había sonado a Harry tan hermosamente, como en ese momento, cuando estaba perdido en las maldiciones que salían de los labios de Severus inmersos en el deleite.

Snape comenzó a entrar aún más rápido y más fuerte. El ritmo era una locura. Harry ya no tuvo tiempo de respirar. Clavó las uñas en las caderas de Snape, pero eso no ayudó. Severus ahora estaba lejos de aquí, en un país maravilloso, y sus gemidos resonaron en el alma de Harry. Su cabeza comenzó a girar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó retroceder un poco, pero Severus no se lo permitió. Apretando la cabeza de Harry, la atrajo hacia sus caderas con cada tirón, tratando de sumergirse en la cálida boca aún más profundamente, para penetrar en la estrecha garganta, que fácilmente absorbe la cabeza del pene.

-¡Sí, justo así! - Severus salió casi por completo y empujó profundamente de nuevo.

La sensación de un estallido de garganta levantó lágrimas en los ojos de Harry, y luego algo caliente explotó allí, disparando directamente a su esófago. Escuchó un largo gemido sin aliento y lleno de maldiciones, provenientes del hombre sobre él.   


Harry apenas respiraba y sus pulmones intentaban desesperadamente buscar algo de aire, pero dedos finos se cerraron convulsivamente en su cabello y su cara fue empujada con fuerza increíble, hacia el material negro de las túnicas de Snape.

Durante algún tiempo no pudo respirar, no pudo moverse, ni siquiera pudo gemir, pero todo esto no importó. Estaba lleno de placer y alegría.

Finalmente, Snape aflojó su agarre, liberando su cabeza. Harry se estremeció, sintiendo el pene caliente, húmedo y cubierto de esperma, abandonar su garganta. Se sintió como un hombre ahogado, que había sido sacado a la superficie, tragara aire, se balanceara y se acostara en el suelo. Durante un minuto tosió y se atragantó, secándose las lágrimas que temblaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. Le parecía que todo a su alrededor vibraba.

Podía sentir un hilo de esperma fluir por su barbilla. Harry se lo limpió con la manga y solo entonces miró a Severus, quien ya había logrado ponerse en orden. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, y la palidez habitual volvió gradualmente a su rostro enrojecido. Snape trató de mantenerse confiado, como si no hubiera gemido y maldecido hace solo un minuto, follando la boca de su alumno, tan desinteresadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ahora, era una vez más, el maestro de pociones ecuánime. Al menos trató de parecer así. Aunque sus ojos lo traicionaron. Satisfacción, confianza en sí mismo, y disfrute, brillaba en ellos. Y algo más, algo indescriptible... Si Snape no estuviera parado frente a él en ese momento, y si no fuera tan increíble, Harry hubiera pensado que vio... gratitud. Pero no, eso no era posible. O sea, es Snape. Y ahora los labios de Snape se torcieron burlonamente, sus ojos se estrecharon.

-Debería quedarse con más frecuencia, después de clase, Sr. Potter.

Harry tosió y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque tenía la garganta en carne viva como si se hubiera tragado un paquete de cuchillas.

-En ese caso, señor, a menudo debería darme ‘Sobresaliente’ - susurró con voz ronca.

Las cejas de Severus se encontraron en el puente de su nariz, y su rostro afiló, como si algo en la respuesta de Harry no le gustara. Pero no era lo que el joven había dicho, sino _cómo_ lo había dicho. Aparentemente, no asumió que su pequeño juego tendría un efecto tan triste en el estado de la garganta. Pero a Harry no parecía molesto. Se puso de pie, se alisó la ropa. Luego le sonrió a Severus y fue a la mesa a empacar sus cosas. Snape lo observaba todo el tiempo con preocupación. Cuando terminó, Harry arrojó su bolso sobre su hombro y se giró para mirar a Severus.

-Me alegra poder darte placer, Severus - dijo en voz baja y aún con voz ronca.

Snape frunció el ceño otra vez. Parecía estar considerando algo. Sin esperar una respuesta, Harry fue hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar a ella, vio dos destellos del encantamiento eliminado. Tocó la manija y luego escuchó la aguda llamada de Severus:

-Espero verte esta noche después de cenar, Potter.

Harry rápidamente se dio vuelta y miró a Snape con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Pero si hoy no... Oh... - dijo, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta. Y le devolvió la sonrisa. - Por supuesto, Severus.

Snape dobló los labios para que, bajo cierta iluminación y con cierto ángulo de visión, esto pudiera confundirse con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos entonces - susurró Harry, y, sin esperar una respuesta, que sabía que no recibiría, desapareció detrás de la puerta.

“_Bueno, puede sonar absurdo._

_Quiero ser un desastre para ti._

_Aplasta mi honor en tu piso._

_Bueno, puede sonar un poco aterrador,_

_Quiero tragarme toda tu piel._

_Masticar tus tejidos blandos, en cenizas._

_Batir tu ego negro y azul._

_Seré tu muñeca…_

_Aplastaré tus huesos._

_Abrasaré tu alma._

_Seré tu juguete._

_Te derribaré con el giro que traigo._

_Seré tu muñeca…_

_Seré tu peaje a las puertas del infierno._

_Para eso estoy, seré tu carne._

_Seré tu fin._

_Luego, al siguiente,_

_Voy a empezar de nuevo._

_Quitaré tu corazón._

_Quemaré tu mundo._

_Seré tu objeto._

_Burlarse y rasgar._

_Seré tu puta…_

_Seré tu perra…_

_Seré tu interminable, sin amigos._

_Espina autoexigible y moralista_…”

"Puta" de Velvet Acid Christ.

_“Seré tu muñeca._

_Seré tu agujero._  
_Seré tu juguete._

_Seré tu cosa._

_Quitaré tu corazón._

_Quemaré tu mundo._

_Seré tu objeto._

_Búrlate y te rasgaré_”

-Snape viene tarde - anunció Ron, aunque no había necesidad de sus palabras. Esto era muy claro para todos. - ¿O tal vez se rompió la pierna y no vendrá? - El pelirrojo continuó soñador, pero un minuto después se puso sombrío. - No... incluso si se rompiera el cuello, se las habría arreglado para enderezarlo, solo para arrastrarse hasta aquí y extender la podredumbre.

Y para confirmar sus palabras, la puerta de la clase se abrió y golpeó contra la pared. Ron saltó, Hermione se encogió, Neville tiró el tintero (por enésima vez), Lavender chilló y Harry sonrió. Y luego se apresuró a bajar la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

El maestro de pociones se detuvo en medio de la clase y dijo:

-Antes de comenzar la lección, recibirán los resultados de sus exámenes. Su nivel es tan miserable, que quizás incluso los estudiantes de primer año escribirían mejor. - Agitó su varita hacia el escritorio, desde donde volaron los pergaminos inmediatamente y comenzaron a descender sobre las mesas de los estudiantes. - Aunque estudian aquí por sexto año, algunos todavía no pueden distinguir un caldero, de un plato de sopa en el que puedes arrojar cualquier cosa y en cualquier orden, olvidando que las pociones son una disciplina refinada en la que cada movimiento debe ser cuidadosamente significativo y equilibrado. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente sus cerebros microscópicos no pueden absorber esto. O quizás mejor debería decir ‘afortunadamente’.

Harry escuchó a Ron gemir a su lado.

-Simplemente genial. Y el fin de semana prometió ser tan agradable...

Hermione comenzó su trabajo, y una sombra de desconcierto corrió por su rostro, lo que rápidamente dio paso a una verdadera ira.

-¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! - Ella siseó. Ron miró por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó. - El tuyo está "por encima de lo esperado". ¿Eso es malo? -Ella le lanzó una mirada triste y frunció los labios.

-Sabía que sería así. No escribí todo, aunque sabía mucho. Y en nuestro libro de texto no hay una palabra sobre cómo prolongar la acción de las pociones de invisibilidad. Y en otros libros solo se mencionan. Esto es injusto! ¿Cómo podría saber todo esto? - Ella exclamó resentida.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, miró su pergamino y gimió. Luego le dio la vuelta y apareció la desesperación en el rostro de su amigo.

-Mamá me matará - murmuró, golpeándose la frente contra la mesa. -De nuevo, es asqueroso.

Harry miró su pergamino. El resultado lo molestó. Quería hacer que Severus fuera agradable. Pasó tanto tiempo buscando información... Sin mencionar el hecho de que memorizó todo y _descubrió_ lo que estaba leyendo. Incluso logró comparar los hechos y presentar varias de sus propias suposiciones. Pero, ¿Snape no lo apreciaba? ¿Harry escribió todo correctamente o volvió a estropear algo?

Tomó el pergamino en sus manos, lo giró muy lentamente...

...y luego sus ojos se clavaron en su frente. El pergamino cayó de dedos temblorosos, rodó por la encimera y cayó al suelo.

Las gafas de amigos corrieron hacia él.

-¿Qué pasó, viejo? - Ron preguntó.

Harry tragó saliva y se inclinó para recoger el pergamino.

-N-nada - se las arregló. - Solo fallé de nuevo...

-¿Troll? - Preguntó Ron con simpatía, sin embargo, en su voz había notas de satisfacción por el hecho de que alguien escribió incluso peor que él.

-Mmmm... - murmuró Harry, agarrando el pergamino con fuerza en su mano y sintiendo su cabeza girar por el shock. Cuando sus amigos volvieron a su trabajo, Harry desdobló el pergamino nuevamente y miró el estimado dibujado por la delgada pluma de Severus:

“Excelente”

Nunca, en toda su vida, Harry había soñado siquiera con obtener en Pociones un excelente. Esto era simplemente increíble. Lo que sucedió lo llenó de tanta alegría que quiso subirse a la mesa y cantar a toda la clase. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus. Parecía sentir esto y también fijó sus ojos en él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a Harry le pareció que algo estaba floreciendo en su corazón. Esperaba que Snape también lo viera. Y aunque ni un solo músculo se estremeció en la cara del maestro de Pociones, sus ojos brillaron. Severus se dio cuenta.

Harry bajó la cabeza, sintiendo las llamas tocando su piel.

-Si terminaron este concierto de suspiros lamentables, cuya culpa es solo su estupidez, por favor, consigan las calderas y los accesorios, comenzaremos la lección - dijo el maestro de Pociones severamente, dándose la vuelta bruscamente, y luego fue a su mesa. 

Cuando todos comenzaron a sacar cosas de sus bolsos, Harry, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó una piedra en la palma de su mano. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Todo a su alrededor de repente dejó de tener significado para él. El deseo estalló por dentro. Harry realmente quería agradecerle a Severus de alguna manera... Inmediatamente. No podía esperar. Simplemente no podía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y envió:

_“Severus... deberías saber que en este momento solo estoy soñando con deslizar mi mano debajo del escritorio, desabrocharme los pantalones y apretar mis dedos alrededor de mi erección. Estoy tan duro, que incluso duele. Y todo gracias a ti... Quiero cumplir mi deseo ahora mientras te observo. ¿Puedo?_

Tal vez lo exageró un poco, pero tan pronto como presentó esta imagen, su miembro reaccionó instantáneamente y descansó sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

Harry vio a Snape meter su mano en el bolsillo y sacar la piedra. Miró el mensaje y… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry con una mirada feroz. Pero esta mirada, estaba temblando, y luego una ola de calor inundó su cuerpo. Puso su mano debajo de la mesa para aliviar levemente la presión dolorosa de los pantalones sobre su erección y notó cómo cambió el aspecto del maestro de pociones. Un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a estudiar la pared. Como si quisiera controlarse.

Mirando la mesa, Harry se mordió el labio. Pensó que estaba a punto de estallar. En ese momento lo deseaba tanto que logró controlarse con gran dificultad. Pero debe hacerlo. Estaban en una lección. No puede...

¡Maldita sea todo!

Harry cerró los ojos, giró la cabeza y trató de respirar profundamente para dejar entrar el aire en los pulmones. Pero durante la exhalación, un gemido incontrolado escapó de sus labios. Se congeló, sintiendo la mirada fija en él por sus compañeros sentados cerca y... Severus.

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry? - Preguntó Hermione, dejando la tabla de cortar y el cuchillo sobre la mesa. - Parece que tienes fiebre. Estás todo rojo.

-Sí. Solo que... estoy un poco caliente - murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojándose. Snape rápidamente se alejó.

-¿Por qué no obtienes tus suministros? - Ron preguntó sorprendido. - Snape te pondrá al día si se da cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, ya lo estoy, - Harry exhaló y se subió detrás de la bolsa para obtener el caldero, las escamas y todos los demás objetos inútiles que ahora no tenían significado para él.

Finalmente, todos dejaron de jugar y miraron expectantes al maestro. Hubo silencio en la clase. El maestro de pociones dejó de mirar la pared y miró con asombro a los estudiantes, como si por un momento hubiera olvidado dónde estaba.

-Comencemos - pronunció, y salió tan rápidamente de su lugar, que la mesa se sacudió, y el tintero y la botella que estaban sobre él se volcaron con algún tipo de poción, cayeron al suelo de piedra y se hicieron añicos.

Ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de los estudiantes, Snape sacó su varita y destruyó los fragmentos con evidente irritación.

-Hoy continuaremos con el tema de las pociones de invisibilidad - anunció, yendo al centro de la clase. - ¿Quién sabe qué poción de este grupo es la más peligrosa?

La mano de Hermione se alzó. Harry bajó los ojos. Sabía la respuesta, pero en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, era preferible guardar silencio, ya que levantarla sería muy problemático.

¿Por qué nadie ideó hechizos para este tipo de problemas? Sería útil para miles de adolescentes que experimentan una tormenta hormonal.

-Elixir de camaleón - respondió Hermione, sin esperar la reacción de Snape. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, a diferencia del hechizo del camaleón, no puedes cesar sus efectos, y si está mal preparada, puede hacer que el bebedor se mezcle con el entorno y sea absorbido por él. No hay antídoto contra el elixir, porque nadie puede tomarlo, cuando ha sido... "absorbido". Si la poción difumina los bordes, entonces...

-¡Suficiente! - interrumpió Snape bruscamente. - Su tarea para hoy será preparar esta poción. Les aconsejo que sean diligentes, porque es probable que tengan que probarla ustedes mismos. 

Un murmullo barrió la clase. Los métodos de enseñanza de Snape, eran bien conocidos por los estudiantes, y aunque todos sabían que el director prohibía estrictamente tales prácticas, nadie podía estar seguro de que el maestro no descuidaría la orden y no ejecutaría la amenaza. - ¡Silencio! - gruñó y agitó su varita hacia el tablero. - Estos son los ingredientes necesarios y la receta para hacer la poción - dijo, mirando las caras de los estudiantes. - Tienen tiempo hasta el final de la clase. Los ingredientes... - Su mirada se posó en Harry - la encontrarás debajo de la mesa.

Un silencio sonoro se apoderó de la clase. Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros. Algunos incluso miraron debajo de la mesa.

-Digo... - Snape se aclaró la garganta - en la despensa.

Le tomó a Harry toda su compostura para no reír. Y solo el pensamiento de hacerlo, y que Severus lo arrastrara por todo el suelo, lo ayudó a contenerse.

El maestro de pociones se dio la vuelta y caminó orgulloso hacia su mesa. Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de sofocar una carcajada. Le pidió a Hermione que también le trajera los ingredientes, porque él todavía no deseaba levantarse.

A pesar de que la poción era peligrosa, su preparación no fue particularmente difícil. Cuando Ron y Hermione regresaron con los ingredientes, Harry solo estaba leyendo las instrucciones.

_“Cortar la corteza de sándalo en tiras, mezclar con tres gotas de sangre de camaleón de Madagascar y esperar hasta que la corteza se vuelva verde. Después de eso, verterlo a la caldera. Una erección que confirma que todo se hace correctamente, será la aparición de un vapor verde claro sobre la caldera..._

Harry parpadeó. Algo estaba mal... leyó las últimas palabras y casi se cae de la silla. Miró el tablero con ojos desorbitados, incapaz de creer lo que leía, y luego miró a su alrededor. Resultó que Harry no fue el único que se dio cuenta. Pansy Parkinson se rió, señalando el tablero. Ron giró la cabeza y estiró el cuello.

-Espera, ¿realmente escribió…?

-Sí, pero no te atrevas a decir esa palabra en voz alta - atacó Hermione. Su cara se volvió roja, y luego levantó la mano. Snape levantó la vista de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando:

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Granger?

La Gryffindor se aclaró la garganta y señaló el tablero.

-Creo que... ha cometido un error, Señor - dijo ella, sonrojándose aún más. Snape frunció el ceño y miró el tablero. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

No quería verlo. Hubo risas alrededor. Todos deben haber notado...

-¡Silencio! - En la voz de Snape Harry escuchó emoción. El maestro de pociones lanzó un hechizo corto y reemplazó "erección" por "reacción". - ¡Tan pronto como descubra quién hizo esto, puede estar seguro de que no se saldrá con la suya! - Dijo amenazadoramente.

Harry sintió que le temblaban los labios y rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la mano, fingiendo toser.

-Um - Hermione levantó la mano nerviosamente.

-¿Qué más? - Siseó Snape.

\- El tablero se incendió, señor.

Snape miró con asombro la pizarra cubierta de llamas, que se dispararon que casi llegaban hasta el techo.

Un nuevo ataque de tos hizo que Harry se doblara por la mitad. Ron lo miró preocupado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien, viejo? - Pregunto. Harry asintió, secándose las lágrimas que salieron. Necesitaba controlarse. No quería arruinarlo todo, otra vez. Pero la idea de que Snape... que él... por su culpa...

Harry respiró hondo y se prohibió siquiera pensar en el estado al que Severus había llegado.

-¡Suficiente! - El grito de enojo del profesor resonó en las paredes del aula. - Menos veinte puntos de Gryffindor. Un truco más, y todos serán expulsados de aquí. _Todos y cada uno_.

A Snape se le debe dar lo que le corresponde: podía salvar su rostro en cada situación, pensó Harry. La respiración profunda ayudó: ya no quería reírse.

Los Gryffindors se miraron sorprendidos. Harry se sentó, aun sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago. Y en ese momento la mirada profunda de Severus, lo clavó en su lugar. Esa mirada decía:

_¡Me pagarás por esto después de clase, Potter!_

Y Harry sabía, que Snape siempre cumplía sus amenazas...

Inclinándose hacia él, Ron susurró:

-¿Has notado que Snape está actuando de manera extraña, hoy?

En el último momento, Harry logró contener una sonrisa. Tosiendo, respondió:

-Tal vez... algo lo perturbó…

-Sí. Supongo - dijo Ron, luego apartó la vista del maestro de pociones, tomó un cuchillo y dejó un trozo de corteza en el tablero. - Pero, ¿por qué nos quitó nuestros puntos debido a esto?

-Se los habría llevado incluso si se hubiera resbalado en el corredor - intervino Hermione enojada, cortando su corteza.

-¡Guarda silencio, nos está mirando! - dijo Ron, con los ojos fijos en la encimera. 

Incapaz de contenerse, Harry levantó la vista. Los ojos de Severus brillaron, causándole un calambre en el estómago. Apresuradamente bajó la cabeza, y se preguntó si Snape lo iba a mirar de esta manera toda la lección.

Resultó que sí. 

Harry sintió su mirada sobre sí mismo todo el tiempo, y debido a esto, se le hizo más difícil quedarse quieto y concentrarse. Pero, a pesar de esa molesta situación, la poción se veía y olía decente, algo con lo que Harry estaba muy satisfecho. Agregó una pizca de veneno de escorpión en polvo, lo agitó tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, aumentó ligeramente la temperatura y se alejó para lavarse las manos, después de manipular el veneno.

Acababa de dar un par de pasos, antes de escuchar un rugido ensordecedor. La clase se sorprendió ante la explosión masiva. Harry cerró los ojos y lentamente miró a su alrededor. El lugar donde estaba su caldero hace un minuto, ahora solo quedaban los restos de sus herramientas y fragmentos de su caldero, humeando sobre su escritorio. 

La poción verde goteaba en el suelo y había salpicado la túnica de algunos estudiantes, aunque, afortunadamente sus caras no habían sido golpeadas, como si hubieran sido protegidas por una barrera invisible. Los que lograron esconderse debajo de las mesas, comenzaron a ponerse de pie, mirando con desconcierto a su alrededor. Ron y Hermione, cubiertos de pies a cabeza con una infusión verde, se miraron y luego miraron a Harry, quien los miró con la boca abierta.

Pero eso simplemente... no pudo suceder. Hizo todo bien. Cada ingrediente se agregó como se indica en la receta. Y aun así...

Harry cerró la boca y miró a Snape. Eso fue suficiente. La expresión de malvada satisfacción que vio en su rostro, le dijo absolutamente todo.

-Bueno... - dijo el hombre, levantándose, manteniéndose de pie cerca de su mesa, y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. - Parece que el Sr. Potter se propuso eliminar al Sr. Longbottom del pedestal diseñado para perdedores completos. ¡Qué bendición que no explotaste toda la clase, Potter! Pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de pasar el resto del día agradablemente. Se quedará después de la lección y _limpiará_ cuidadosamente todo aquí, sin recurrir a encantos.

Harry sintió que la emoción dentro de él se tensaba. Severus apoyó su juego... ¡Qué dulce!

Después de haber captado las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes, Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía que responder de alguna manera. Reuniendo su coraje, dijo:

-No es mi culpa, profesor. La caldera explotó sola. Yo solo... aumenté el calor.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron. Harry sofocó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tendrá tiempo suficiente para sentir las consecuencias de esa explosión en su propia piel. A menos, por supuesto, si no hace una nueva... - los ojos del maestro de pociones se entrecerraron.

-Le aseguro, profesor, que si eso sucede, será el primero en saberlo...

-No tengo dudas sobre eso, Potter - respondió Severus con una sonrisa sarcástica. - Si es buen chico y _limpia_ todo _adecuadamente_, tal vez piense en mostrar generosidad y no le quite puntos.

Harry pensó que su corazón se hundía en su estómago.

-No se preocupe, señor. No dejaré una sola gota... - respondió en voz baja, luchando con la risa.

Dentro, Harry se regocijó cuando vio que los ojos de Severus se abrieron por un momento para entrecerrar los ojos ante la expresión que solo Harry podía leer.

Estaba tan abrumado con tanta emoción que, otro segundo, y se incendiaría en el acto del deseo y el... horror. Estaba parado en medio de una clase llena de estudiantes; intercambiando comentarios sugerentes y perversos, llenos de significados provocativos ocultos con Severus, y la expresión del hombre, decía que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Oh, ¿por qué no enviar a todos al infierno y hacer algo mucho más agradable? Pero pronto...

Harry regresó a su mesa, escoltado por los ojos interesados de los estudiantes y evitando deliberadamente mirar las caras preocupadas de sus amigos. Luego se arrodilló y fingió estar limpiando.

-¡Suficiente! – Snap exclamó, dirigiéndose a los estudiantes. - Tuvieron suficiente tiempo para preparar la poción, y yo, ya tuve suficiente tiempo para apreciar sus patéticos intentos. - Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, fue a las mesas, miró a los calderos y lanzó una rápida mirada desdeñosa a su contenido. Al mismo tiempo, no se detuvo en ningún lado y no soltó comentarios punzantes, como solía hacer. Se comportó como un hombre que tiene prisa y quiere quedarse solo rápidamente. Caminando por el aula, Snape se detuvo en medio de la clase y se dirigió a todos los presentes:

-Sus resultados son tan inútiles como siempre. Probablemente seis años de estudio no son suficientes para hacer al menos una poción decente. La lección ha terminado. ¡Fuera!

Los estudiantes se miraron con ansiedad y comenzaron a empacar. Hasta ahora, Snape nunca había terminado una lección antes de tiempo. Algo debe haberlo cabreado realmente...

-No me esperen - dijo Harry cuando Ron y Hermione se detuvieron a su lado, sin saber cómo comportarse. - Puede durar mucho tiempo. - Señaló los fragmentos esparcidos por todas partes y las mesas llenas de pociones.

Los amigos asintieron con simpatía y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Te veremos en la sala de estar, Harry - dijo Hermione, y después de que Ron desapareció detrás de la puerta.

El salón quedó en silencio. Harry tragó saliva y se levantó muy lentamente. Entonces oyó las palabras tranquilas del hechizo, y dos destellos encendieron la puerta. Incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa, se volvió hacia Severus. Agitó su varita y el desorden que rodeaba a Harry desapareció.

-Su comportamiento en la lección de hoy, Sr. Potter, merece ser castigado - dijo Snape severamente, escondiendo su varita.

Harry sintió calor en la parte inferior del abdomen. Era extraño, por qué las palabras "Sr. Potter", pronunciadas _en tal_ tono, le causaban temor y un deseo de continuar este maldito juego de doble sentido.

-Espero que sepas, que debo castigarte - El maestro de Pociones continuó, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Harry con una mirada severa y de reproche.

Harry fue a su escritorio y se hundió hasta el borde. Abrió las piernas ligeramente para que Snape pudiera ver el bulto en sus pantalones.

Oh, sí, estaba tan emocionado... Y sabía que Snape también le había prestado atención.

No había tenido tiempo de alejarse de la reciente conversación con Severus, y una tormenta de adrenalina aún ardía en su sangre, y la mirada que Snape le dirigió solo la fortaleció.

-Sí profesor. Soy consciente de que me comporté... irresponsablemente. -¿Se atrevió a decirle _eso_ a Snape? - Incluso podría decir… inaceptable. Por lo tanto, estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, señor. - Harry sonrió misteriosamente. - Estoy listo para soportar cualquier castigo, a su criterio, señor.

La cara de Severus se torció en una mueca. Parecía que estaba experimentando un tremendo estrés y no podía controlarlo. Harry lo vio desabrocharse el cuello y lamerse los labios.

Oh, a él también parece gustarle este juego... En ese caso, nada impide continuarlo…

Harry tomó su corbata. Aflojó ligeramente el nudo y comenzó a moverlo lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Arriba. Y abajo.

La mirada de Severus siguió el movimiento de su palma, y un fuego se extendió por su rostro. El mismo que brillaba en los ojos negros. Se lamió los labios otra vez y sonrió sombríamente.

-¿Qué castigo preferiría, señor Potter?

Harry podía sentir que cada palabra hablada, hacía que el aire fuera más espeso, más viscoso y más pesado. Cerró los ojos y se rindió a la gracia del furioso fuego dentro.

-Mmm... Podría follarme, profesor… - Él respondió en voz baja, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa astuta.

Las cejas de Snape se arquearon, y el mismo fuego brilló en sus ojos que ardía en ese momento en Harry.

-Que palabra tan fea, viene de la boca de un Gryffindor…

Harry se lamió los labios. Parecía que su miembro se dispuso a liberarse a toda costa y con tanta fuerza presionó sus pantalones que fue doloroso.

-En ese caso, tendré que cerrar la boca, profesor - respondió Harry y vio cómo brillaban los ojos negros. Snape estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia.

-Excelente - siseó, agarrando a Harry por el hombro, tirándolo de la mesa y obligándolo a arrodillarse.

Harry vio a Severus liberar su polla enrojecida.

-Abre la boca - susurró Snape con voz ronca. Harry obedeció y abrió ligeramente la boca. – De par en par - ordenó, y luego agarró la cabeza de Harry con ambas manos e inclinó hacia adelante sus caderas, hundiendo su pene palpitante con impaciencia en la boca abierta. 

Severus irrumpió con tanta fuerza, que Harry se atragantó con la sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza. Y luego escuchó un gemido inusualmente fuerte, lleno de dicha y placer sobrenatural. Levantó la vista y encontró los ojos negros brillando de alegría y placer. 

La cara de Severus se puso roja y pareció brillar, como si las llamas bailaran bajo su piel. Parecía que en ese momento su fantasía más íntima se estaba cumpliendo.

Snape retrocedió y entró nuevamente, cambiando ligeramente el ángulo para que Harry no se ahogara. Se empujó en la garganta con una velocidad cada vez mayor, y su respiración era más que nunca pesada y ronca. Incluso si Harry quisiera liberarse, no habría podido hacerlo: el agarre de Snape era de hierro. Al final, no lo iba a hacer, porque le estaba dando un gran placer a Severus. Y el hecho de que él fuera capaz de hacer eso, hizo feliz a Harry. Dejó que Snape follara su boca, y le dio una especie de placer salvaje. No notó ningún inconveniente, con que a veces no podía respirar cuando Severus se movía tan rápido que ya no parecía controlarse. El hombre jadeaba y resoplaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, ascendiendo a las alturas del éxtasis, que no podía conocer de otra manera. 

Todo el tiempo, Harry envió a Severus miradas lujuriosas, mientras el hombre miraba el maravilloso espectáculo desde arriba de él. Cada vez que Severus se empujaba entre los labios enrojecidos del joven, soltaba un fuerte gemido y observaba como su pene entraba y salía de la boca pecaminosa que estaba disponible sólo para él. 

Harry se aferró a las caderas de Severus, hundiendo sus dedos en la tela negra, mientras ese pene entraba en su garganta con especial fuerza. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que el pene penetrara en la cálida profundidad de su boca, burlándose con cuidado de sus dientes, por lo que sacó de Snape una letanía de maldiciones que murmuró roncamente con una voz rasgada de gritos y, a su vez, enviando a Harry a la cima del éxtasis.

-Potter... ¡Maldición, Potter! ¡Perfecto!

Su nombre nunca le había sonado a Harry tan hermosamente, como en ese momento, cuando estaba perdido en las maldiciones que salían de los labios de Severus inmersos en el deleite.

Snape comenzó a entrar aún más rápido y más fuerte. El ritmo era una locura. Harry ya no tuvo tiempo de respirar. Clavó las uñas en las caderas de Snape, pero eso no ayudó. Severus ahora estaba lejos de aquí, en un país maravilloso, y sus gemidos resonaron en el alma de Harry. Su cabeza comenzó a girar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó retroceder un poco, pero Severus no se lo permitió. Apretando la cabeza de Harry, la atrajo hacia sus caderas con cada tirón, tratando de sumergirse en la cálida boca aún más profundamente, para penetrar en la estrecha garganta, que fácilmente absorbe la cabeza del pene.

-¡Sí, justo así! - Severus salió casi por completo y empujó profundamente de nuevo.

La sensación de un estallido de garganta levantó lágrimas en los ojos de Harry, y luego algo caliente explotó allí, disparando directamente a su esófago. Escuchó un largo gemido sin aliento y lleno de maldiciones, provenientes del hombre sobre él.   


Harry apenas respiraba y sus pulmones intentaban desesperadamente buscar algo de aire, pero dedos finos se cerraron convulsivamente en su cabello y su cara fue empujada con fuerza increíble, hacia el material negro de las túnicas de Snape. El fuerte cuerpo, se sacudió en espasmos de increíble placer. Harry pudo sentir con más precisión, las pequeñas, pero incontrolables convulsiones que sufrió el hombre, y eso lo hizo sentir maravilloso. Llenaba su alma de un indescifrable sentimiento.

Durante algún tiempo no pudo respirar, no pudo moverse, ni siquiera pudo gemir, pero todo esto no importó. Estaba lleno de placer y alegría.

Finalmente, Snape aflojó su agarre, liberando su cabeza. Harry se estremeció, sintiendo el pene caliente, húmedo y cubierto de esperma, abandonar su garganta. Se sintió como un hombre ahogado, que había sido sacado a la superficie, tragara aire, se balanceara y se acostara en el suelo. Durante un minuto tosió y se atragantó, secándose las lágrimas que temblaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. Le parecía que todo a su alrededor vibraba.

Podía sentir un hilo de esperma fluir por su barbilla. Harry se lo limpió con la manga y solo entonces miró a Severus, quien ya había logrado ponerse en orden. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, y la palidez habitual volvió gradualmente a su rostro enrojecido. Snape trató de mantenerse confiado, como si no hubiera gemido y maldecido hace solo un minuto, follando la boca de su alumno, tan desinteresadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ahora, era una vez más, el maestro de pociones ecuánime. Al menos trató de parecer así. Aunque sus ojos lo traicionaron. Satisfacción, confianza en sí mismo, y disfrute, brillaba en ellos. Y algo más, algo indescriptible... Si Snape no estuviera parado frente a él en ese momento, y si no fuera tan increíble, Harry hubiera pensado que vio... gratitud. Pero no, eso no era posible. O sea, es Snape. Y ahora los labios de Snape se torcieron burlonamente, sus ojos se estrecharon.

-Debería quedarse con más frecuencia, después de clase, Sr. Potter.

Harry tosió y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque tenía la garganta en carne viva como si se hubiera tragado un paquete de cuchillas.

-En ese caso, señor, a menudo debería darme ‘Sobresaliente’ - susurró con voz ronca.

Las cejas de Severus se encontraron en el puente de su nariz, y su rostro afiló, como si algo en la respuesta de Harry no le gustara. Pero no era lo que el joven había dicho, sino _cómo_ lo había dicho. Aparentemente, no asumió que su pequeño juego tendría un efecto tan triste en el estado de la garganta. Pero a Harry no parecía molesto. Se puso de pie, se alisó la ropa. Luego le sonrió a Severus y fue a la mesa a empacar sus cosas. Snape lo observaba todo el tiempo con preocupación. Cuando terminó, Harry arrojó su bolso sobre su hombro y se giró para mirar a Severus.

-Me alegra poder darte placer, Severus - dijo en voz baja y aún con voz ronca.

Snape frunció el ceño otra vez. Parecía estar considerando algo. Sin esperar una respuesta, Harry fue hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar a ella, vio dos destellos del encantamiento eliminado. Tocó la manija y luego escuchó la aguda llamada de Severus:

-Espero verte esta noche después de cenar, Potter.

Harry rápidamente se dio vuelta y miró a Snape con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Pero si hoy no... Oh... - dijo, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta. Y le devolvió la sonrisa. - Por supuesto, Severus.

Snape dobló los labios para que, bajo cierta iluminación y con cierto ángulo de visión, esto pudiera confundirse con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos entonces - susurró Harry, y, sin esperar una respuesta, que sabía que no recibiría, desapareció detrás de la puerta.

“_Bueno, puede sonar absurdo._

_Quiero ser un desastre para ti._

_Aplasta mi honor en tu piso._

_Bueno, puede sonar un poco aterrador,_

_Quiero tragarme toda tu piel._

_Masticar tus tejidos blandos, en cenizas._

_Batir tu ego negro y azul._

_Seré tu muñeca…_

_Aplastaré tus huesos._

_Abrasaré tu alma._

_Seré tu juguete._

_Te derribaré con el giro que traigo._

_Seré tu muñeca…_

_Seré tu peaje a las puertas del infierno._

_Para eso estoy, seré tu carne._

_Seré tu fin._

_Luego, al siguiente,_

_Voy a empezar de nuevo._

_Quitaré tu corazón._

_Quemaré tu mundo._

_Seré tu objeto._

_Búrlate y te rasgaré._

_Seré tu puta…_

_Seré tu perra…_

_Seré tu interminable, sin amigos._

_Espina autoexigible y moralista_…”

"Puta" de Velvet Acid Christ.


	32. ¿Me atraparías si me caigo?

_" _ _Y así es como se siente,_

_Cuando ignoro las palabras que me dijiste._

_Y aquí es donde me pierdo._

_Cuando sigo huyendo de ti _ _._

-¡Qué bastardo! Sabía que te haría pagar, ¡pero esto es demasiado! - Ron gruñó cuando Harry les dijo a él ya Hermione que Snape le ordenó tomar algún tipo de poción desagradable que le lastimó la garganta, y por la cual perdió la voz. Debido a eso, le resultó difícil hablar.

-Harry, creo que deberías ... - comenzó Hermione.

-Lo sé, ir con alguno de los profesores y contarle todo - interrumpió con cansancio. La joven se sonrojó. - No, Hermione. No le daré la satisfacción. Él no me rompe. Lo manejaré yo mismo. No soy un perdedor. 

Harry tenía que admitir que sus mentiras estaban mejorando cada vez más.

-Harry tiene razón - dijo Ron. - Snape es solo un gran bastardo. Si comenzamos a correr con quejas, sentirá que ha ganado. ¡Y prefiero ahogarme con el pudín, que dejar que lo haga!

-¡Ambos están locos! - Hermione resopló y saltó de su lugar. - Iré a estudiar - dijo con orgullo, y se alejó.

Ron miró a Harry y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero es viernes. ¿Necesita estudiar incluso los viernes?

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor de la sala. Durante algún tiempo había estado tratando de detectar a Ginny, pero ella, para su molestia, no había sentido por ningún lado. La cena estaba por comenzar. Y necesitamos que ella le proporcione al menos alguna coartada para el tiempo que pasaba con Snape.

Severus quería que Harry fuera a él. Adecuadamente, solo se veían durante las detenciones, pero ahora, el propio Severus lo había invitado a sus habitaciones privadas. Ese pensamiento hizo que Harry sintiera un calor extendido a través de él.

¡Ahí estaba ella!

Harry saltó del sofá cuando vio a Ginny bajando las escaleras. Ignorando la mirada de Ron, se acercó a ella y, un poco preocupado, la apartó por un momento. Los amigos a su alrededor intercambiaron miradas cambiaron y siguieron adelante.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Harry? - La pelirroja cuando estaban en un lugar apartado.

Harry sospechó la mirada sospechosa de Ron en la parte posterior de su cuello, pero no había otra opción.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor - susurró.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu voz? - sorprendió sorprendida.

-Uhhh ... - vaciló. - Es una larga historia. - Harry agitó una mano despectivamente. Él le ayudó rápidamente el asunto y Ginny aceptó ansiosamente ayudarlo.

Ron miró sospechosamente a Harry toda la noche, pero, afortunadamente, no hizo preguntas. Al menos no todavía.

Harry no comió casi nada en la cena. Le dolía mucho la garganta: un cuchillo afilado parecía estar atrapado dentro. Habiendo llegado a la sala de estar con amigos, inmediatamente fue al dormitorio. Tras hurgar en una maleta, sacó los mismos pantalones negros que usara el día del cumpleaños de Snape y el cálido golf blanco como la nieve, que había comprado en Hogsmeade durante la última excursión. Al final, Snape lo _invitó_ a sus aposentos. No podría aparecerse como un harapiento.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, se puso la capa de invisibilidad en el bolsillo y bajó volando las escaleras hacia Ginny, que ya estaba esperando.

-Harry, te ves ... - comenzó ella.

-... bastante inusual - terminó Hermione, acercándose a su lado. - Nunca te vi así, tan...

-... deslumbrante - terminó Ginny, sonriendo encantada.

-Uhhh ... - murmuró, sintiéndose sonrojado.

\- ¿Van a algún lado juntos? - Ron apareció de repente detrás de ellos, sus ojos se estrecharon sospechosamente.

-No creo que te importe - Ginny resopló, agarrando el brazo de Harry y arrastrándolo hacia la salida. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione lo agarró del hombro y tiró de él hacia el otro lado.

Una vez en el pasillo, Harry y Ginny sonrieron con alivio.

-Bueno, funcionó. Ahora puedes reunirte con tu misteriosa cita. - Ella le guiñó un ojo. Harry sonrió.

-Gracias. Nos vemos aquí antes de las diez.

-Y gracias. También me ayudaste a escapar. Ron no se lanzará sobre mí de esa manera, si cree que estoy contigo. Bueno, nos vemos. - Ella movió la mano y desapareció en el pasillo que conducía a la torre oeste, que pertenecía a Ravenclaw.

Harry miró a su alrededor, luego se puso la capa y entró en las mazmorras. Rápidamente cruzó la oficina y antes de tocar la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Snape, se quitó la capa y se alisó el cabello. Sin embargo, eso solo causó que los hilos sobresalieran aún más.

Cuando entró en la sala de estar, Severus estaba sentado en su sillón mirando el fuego. No estaba trabajando en nada. No estaba leyendo nada. Solo a la espera.

_"¿De mí?"_ , Dijo Harry, sintiendo dentro de él un calor agradable.

-Buenas noches, Severus - susurró con voz ronca, y se dirigió al sillón negro. Antes de que pueda sentarse, Snape se volverá hacia él. Su mirada cayó sobre Harry y ... sus ojos se abrieron. Entonces la mirada de Snape se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo, sus caderas y regresó a su rostro. Un brillo depredador brillante en los ojos negros.

Harry se excitó. Le pareció que Severus lo estaba desnudando, disfrutando el proceso y absorbiendo con placer cada detalle. Parecía que lo que parecía ... le gustaba extremadamente. Harry se retorció, incapaz de resistir esta mirada persistente depredadora, y se aclaró la garganta.

Solo que ahora notó una pequeña botella sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó, tomándola en su mano. Un líquido blanco espeso yacía en su interior.

-Es para tu garganta - respondió Severus. Ni siquiera miró la botella. Era como si Harry, vestido con su polo, blanco como la nieve, absorbía completamente su atención y simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

-Es bueno que hayas pensado en esto, Severus - Dijo con una sonrisa y se apresuró a beber el contenido de la botella. Hubiera dudado antes, pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Ahora ... Harry confiaba completamente en él.

Una agradable frescura se extendió por su garganta, eliminando el dolor. Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la agradable sensación. Cuando los abrió, volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Severus: sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-Me siento mucho mejor, ahora. Gracias - Harry puso la botella sobre la mesa, y por un tiempo reinó un silencio incómodo en la habitación. - Me gustaría beber algo - Soltó por fin, incapaz de soportar la tensión que flotaba en el aire.

Snape parpadeó como si fuera sacado de su trance, y miró hacia la barra. Agitó su varita y Harry vio una de las botellas descorcharse, y luego un líquido plateado claro se vertió en un vaso alto tallado. El vaso nadó hacia Harry y se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-Solo un vaso, Potter. No podré soportar tus travesuras borrachas de nuevo.

-Hasta donde recuerdo, disfrutaste usándolo, la última vez - espetó Harry.

-Pero no fui yo, quien bailó desnudo sobre la mesa - Respondió Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry parpadeó.

¿What? No recordaba eso ... No podría estar tan borracho ... No lo olvidaría.

-Estás mintiendo - murmuró Harry, tomando unos sorbos del dulce y alcohol. Snape consideró las cejas y tomó su vaso de whisky. - Odio bailar. No haría eso incluso si estaría borracho.

Harry grabó esa noche. Recordó que bebió mucho, recordó cómo todo se balanceaba y el suelo flotaba bajo sus pies. Grabe la niebla en su cabeza y el mar de sensaciones que sufrió ante el trabajo manual y el sexo, pero no hubo bailes en la mesa. ¡No se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente!

-Su deducción es adorable, Sr. Potter - dijo Snape tomando un largo sorbo de whisky. Luego otro. Y otro Harry miró ansioso el vaso que Snape vació casi por completo, antes de volver a ponerlo sobre la mesa. Severus nunca bebió a esa velocidad antes. Parecía que se estaba preparando para algo, para lo que no podía hacer con la cabeza sobria.

Todo eso era un poco ... aterrador.

Después de un rato, Severus se aclaró la garganta y, mirando el fuego, dijo:

-¿No te parece que al final del partido entre Arpías y los Cañones Higdon Saveloy debería haber entregado la Quaffle al jugador lateral, entonces podría haber evitado el ataque del delantero y la lesión posterior, y su equipo afectado la oportunidad de ganar?

Se hizo un silencio mortal.

Y solo cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó exactamente sus oídos, trató de responder:

-Uh ...

Debe haber escuchado mal. Seguramente entendido mal. Severus no pudo decir eso. Simplemente era imposible.

Harry miró sospechosamente su vaso. Después de todo, no había bebido tanto para tener alucinaciones. Finalmente, sentí que tenía que decir algo a cambio, y no sentarse con la boca abierta.

-Si ... yo también lo creo. Pero para los Cañones, esta temporada no tuvo éxito de todos los modos. Además, Saveloy le encanta mostrarse y olvidar que el Quidditch es un juego de equipo - espetó automáticamente, sintiendo que estaba en un sueño surrealista.

¿Realmente, Severus Snape, el maestro de pociones, el maestro más oscuro y odiado que mantiene a toda la escuela con miedo, el bastardo clínico hasta la médula, realmente hablando con él sobre _Quidditch_ ?

Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso hace unos meses, Harry podría haber hecho todo lo posible para enviar una persona a un tratamiento obligatorio en San Mungo.

-Sin embargo, debemos admitir que realizaron magistralmente la mandíbula de Bradley - Dijo Severus con un poco más de confianza, aunque específicamente mirando hacia la chimenea.

_"Maniobra de Berkeley",_ Harry lo corrigió mentalmente, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Le parecía que estaba caminando sobre hielo muy delgado y que solo un paso descuidado sería suficiente para destruir todo.

-Pero los Harpies jugaron mucho mejor. Sin confianza ni comprensión, ni siquiera puedes soñar con la victoria - respondió Harry, sintiendo que la conversación estaba comenzando a atraerlo gradualmente. Por lo general, hablaba de Quidditch con Ron, pero era demasiado terco y si estaba apoyando a algún equipo, quedaba ciego y sordo, sin notar ningún defecto, por lo que ni había tenido una discusión constructiva.

-A veces, todo puede depender de una persona - objetó Severus. - Durante el juego para la Copa entre Wasps y Typhoons, Oswald Ridwind ganó el partido casi solo.

-Porque la Snitch cayó en sus manos al comienzo del juego - dijo Harry.

Severus apartó la vista de la chimenea y lo miró largamente.

-No importa. El hecho es que, gracias a él, las Avispas ganaron. A veces una persona puede destruir todo. O arreglarlo. Esto debería ser bien conocido por ti.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró allí mismo. Severus tenía razón. ¡Maldito mar! ¿Por qué siempre tiene razón? ¡Incluso cuando hablamos de maldito Quidditch! Después de todo, era él, Harry, quien había entendido, y no Snape, quien aún no había mostrado interés en Quidditch. O a cualquier deporte. Y ahora ...

Él parpadeó. De repente, un pensamiento, girando en algún lugar en el fondo de su conciencia, se declaró en voz alta.

Después de todo, Severus comenzó esta conversación porque quería agradecer. Por su bien, Harry trató de ordenar las pociones, primero escribió una lista de verificación sobre "Excelente", y Snape ... lo agradeció. El pensamiento dentro de él se calentó. Harry parecía no tener nada más que desear. Podría sentarse aquí, tomar un sorbo de Martini y hablar con Severus sobre Quidditch por el resto de su vida. Por supuesto, de vez en cuando una buena parte del sexo no dolería. Y más a menudo. Lo mejor de todo: todos los días.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

-A veces una persona puede llevar a otra a un estado inusualmente interesante ... - dijo, sonriendo fervientemente. - Necesitamos organizar más juegos así, en el aula con más frecuencia. Son muy ... estimulantes, ¿no te parece?

Severus tuvo una ceja.

-Y muy peligroso. Sé que tu diccionario no tiene esa palabra, pero creo que te das cuenta de que no podemos permitirnos hacer algo así de nuevo. Esta fue la última vez. Nunca te atrevas a hacer esas cosas otra vez. En las lecciones tienes que contener tus impulsos.

Harry frunció los labios.

-¿Mi deseo sexual? - Preguntó, retratando asombro total, y se rio cuando se encontró con la mirada asesina que Snape le permitió. - No será fácil ... ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo difícil que fue para mí contenerme hoy. Es cierto, que en algún momento realmente quería hacer eso. Poner mi mano en mis pantalones ... - Harry entrecerró los ojos - ... acariciarme, mirándote directamente a los ojos y sabiendo que eres consciente de lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto ... 

Merlín, ¿lo dijo en voz alta? El alcohol tiene la culpa. 

Observen la mirada de Severus deslizarse hacia su entrepierna, como si esperara que Harry hiciera lo que estaba hablando ahora. - Pero tuve que parar - tuve, sentado cómodamente en su silla. Harry echó las piernas sobre un reposabrazos, apoyó la espalda sobre el otro y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. - Después de todo, alguien podría haberlo notado, y entonces todo el infierno se habría desatado ... - Harry pudo saber que el alcohol le corría por las venas, y estaba extremadamente relajado. Dirigiendo sus ojos al techo, dio rienda suelta a su imaginación: - También puedo ver los títulos en los periódicos:

"Harry Potter El niño que se masturbaba en la lección", "El niño de oro, no es tan dorado". Ja ja ja Puedo imaginar comentarios: "Siempre supe que algo andaba mal con este chico", admite Rita Skiter. "¡Advertí a todos, pero nadie me escuchó!" ¡Probablemente ha estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo! ¿Quién sabe frecuentemente mentes inocentes ya ha corrompido? Indignados por el incidente, los padres bombardean Hogwarts con avalanchas de cartas: "¡Mi hijo está en la misma escuela que un pervertido!"; “¡Por favor envíalo a San Mungo de inmediato! Es peligroso para los demás. Tal vez se curará allí ... ";" Quién sabe ¿Qué otros vicios se esconden detrás de la apariencia de un niño normal y saludable, un héroe del mundo mágico? Lamentablemente, el Ministro se negó a comentar sobre lo sucedido. Le preguntamos al director de Hogwarts qué opinión tiene, pero solo escuchamos lo siguiente: “Oh, este es un problema realmente importante. ¿Quizás una rodaja de limón?

Harry ya no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír. Dejó de mirar al techo y miró a Severus.

Volviéndose, Snape presionó su mano contra sus temblorosos labios, tratando de ocultar la diversión, pero no tuvo éxito. Le temblaban los hombros y aparecieron arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Harry lo miró sin creer lo que miró. ¿Realmente tiene que hacer reír a Severus? Este Severus? ¿Severus, cuya risa ajena solo causó un gruñido y un ceño fruncido, sin siquiera un toque de humor?

Eso parece. Pero el encanto de este momento se disipó cuando Snape finalmente logró calmarse y mirar a Harry con la mirada habitual, en la que, sin embargo, todavía brillaban alegres destellos.

-Eso realmente sería ... un artículo curioso.

Hablaron casi toda la noche. Sobre las lecciones, sobre las pociones, un poco sobre el Quidditch. E incluso que Dumbledore se está haciendo viejo. Harry no tenía idea de lo rápido que podía volar el tiempo. Le dolía el cuello y todos los músculos. Se movió, bajó las piernas al suelo y, cuando intentaron enderezar los hombros, gimió persistente. Harry trató de estirar los músculos del cuello, incluyendo la cabeza en todas las direcciones. Entrecerrando los ojos, emitiendo un sonido tranquilo y ronroneante, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de relajación y de cómo la tensión se escapa gradualmente de sus músculos tensos. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada de Severus, Harry aspiró el aire bruscamente. Snape lo taladró con una mirada aguda, penetrante, casi desnuda. Lo miró como un bocado que quería comer.

Harry se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado. Y entonces oyó una voz aguda y dominante:

-Ven a mí.

Un temblor se apoderó de él. Fue ... inesperado. ¿Severus dijo eso? ¿Qué quiere? A juzgar por los ojos ardientes de Snape, la respuesta era obvia.

El cuerpo de Harry respondió por sí solo. Se enfrentaron, rodearon la mesa y se detuvieron frente al maestro de pociones. Luego, sin esperar la invitación (porque la mirada fija en él era bastante elocuente), envió una horcajadas sobre su regazo. Y luego las manos impacientes de Severus penetraron debajo de su suéter, comenzando a acariciar su espalda, moviéndose sobre la piel desnuda de arriba abajo, enviando escalofríos a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Podía sentir el resplandor calentándolo desde el interior. El resplandor que había estado ardiendo en él todo el día, comenzando con la lección de Pociones, hasta ese preciso momento. Hemos logrado apagarlo entonces, pero ahora ... Ahora podría que todo ardía en llamas.

Las ardientes manos de Severus que deambulaban por su cuerpo le impedían respirar. Harry suspiró, cuando las caricias de Snape se deslizaron hacia adelante y le subieron el suéter, dejando al descubierto su vientre y sus pezones; un brillo hambriento parpadeó en los ojos negros. Cuando Severus se incló y agarró su pezón con los dientes, su compostura, junto con el mundo exterior, se hizo añicos. Harry gimió, sintiendo una corriente de corriente eléctrica, atravesar su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los dientes para no gritar, aunque las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que eran simplemente imposibles de contenerse. Gimió aún más fuerte cuando una cálida lengua pasó sobre su punto sensible, que resultó ser el fusible de su piel desnuda. El fusible que Snape podría usar para poder en él, un fuego tan poderoso,

Su cabeza comenzó a girar, y su visión se volvió borrosa. Harry inclinó la cabeza y se obligó a mirar hacia abajo. La vista que se le presentó ante sus ojos fue ...

¡Oh Merlín! 

Severus, con los ojos cerrados, sus labios abiertos y su lengua increíblemente caliente y húmeda, Teniendo en cuenta cómo reaccionó cuando Severus lamió su pezón, ¿Qué pasaría si lamiera otra parte de su cuerpo temblando de deseo? ? Solo pensar en ello envió chispas de placer a la parte inferior del abdomen, donde el centro del placer latía impacientemente.

Severus interrumpió, alejándose por un momento. Miró misteriosamente a Harry desde debajo de los párpados medio cerrados y sonrió sombríamente. Harry específicamente que algo explotaba en él. Y solo más tarde se dio cuenta de que era su compostura.

Todo esto ... toda esta noche ... era como un sueño. Severus estaba completamente diferente ... Y ahora ... Ahora lo miraba como si esperara algo. Al menos Harry pensó eso. Y él quería dárselo, lo quería tanto. De hecho, ahora entre ellos todo ha cambiado mucho. Ahora todo era completamente diferente. Ahora ...

Severus se lamió los labios.

Harry gimió.

Agarró la cara de Severus y se inclinó hacia delante para capturar un beso, una acción tan anhelada, en sus labios. Un beso que sería una recompensa, coronando el largo camino que hizo para estar aquí.

Y en el momento en que sus labios casi se tocan, Severus se dio la vuelta.

Harry se congeló.

Sintió que la torre que construyó comenzó a derrumbarse y las primeras piedras volaron al abismo.

La cara de Severus cambió, se volvió inflexible. La lujuria rápidamente dio paso a la hostilidad y la ira.

Las manos desaparecieron, el calor desapareció, la sensación de cercanía se disipó, dando paso a la tensión, estirada como una cuerda. Todo se fue a la basura. La torre se derrumbó. Y Harry se cayó de ella. Cayó más y más rápido.

Que equivocado estaba. Pensó que lo había hecho. Pero resultó que se regocijó en la victoria en vano. Que el muro que había destruido era solo un círculo exterior de defensa. Algo mucho, mucho más sólido estaba oculto debajo.

¿Por qué no tuvo éxito? ¿Por qué no pudo superar este obstáculo? ¿Qué lo obstaculizó? Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, algo acechando en el corazón de este muro lo detendría. Como si hubiera algo sólido y ... aterrador, y Harry nunca sería capaz de descongelar este iceberg o destruirlo. 

_Nunca_ .

Estaba abrumado por una ola de desesperación y miedo. El monstruo escondido estaba asustado. Pero esta vez ... Severus no lo salvará.

-T-tengo que irme - susurró Harry, y rápidamente se deslizó del regazo de Snape. Se dio la vuelta sin levantar la vista, murmuró - buenas noches - y salió volando de la habitación, enredado en sus propias piernas, que se arrepintieron volvieron demasiado debiles para usar.

¡Él tiene la culpa de todo! Lo ha estropeado todo ¡Como siempre! ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Por qué no podría disfrutar lo que tenía? ¿Por qué no era suficiente?

Se congeló al escuchar el ruido de la puerta que conducía a la oficina de Snape.

Avanzó, agarrándose a la pared, ya que sus rodillas aún estaban dobladas. Después de un minuto, Harry comenzó a correr.

¡Necesito salir de ahí! No quería ver ... hablar ... ¡Ahora no! Su único deseo es estar lejos. En la medida lo posible. Donde no haya dolor que le impida respirar.

Al doblar la esquina, Harry oyó el crujido de una puerta que se abría en el pasillo.

Corrió más rápido.

Casi a cuatro patas, Harry subió las escaleras, y después de pasar algunas vueltas más, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. No te preocupes por el peligro de encontrarse con Filch, Peeves o cualquier otra persona. Tenía que correr. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que dejar de sentir.

Ira La ira es buena. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar todas las otras sensaciones. Harry debe estar enojado obtendrá lo mismo. No, "debería" es inapropiado. Él está enojado. Increíblemente enojado. Furioso obtendrá el mismo.

¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? ¿Por qué?

Harry golpeó la pared con sus puños. Un golpe. Luego otro. Y muchos más. Sintió dolor, pero ese dolor fue mejor, porque ayudó a disminuir el otro tipo de dolor. Quería que este dolor fuera más fuerte. Más dolor físico. Comenzó a patear las paredes de piedra. Pateándolos y golpeándolos con todas sus fuerzas, porque era la única forma en que podrían soltar la ira que lo inundaba.

Y luego se escucharon pasos. Amplios y decisivos. Tan familiares ...

"Él" ... lo siguió.

Harry huyó. Chocó contra una estatua, golpeando el mármol con la rodilla, con tanta fuerza, que sus piernas estaban entumecidas. Apretó los dientes, y se obligó nuevamente a huir, cojeando.

¡Tenía que llegar a la Torre Gryffindor! De su conciencia borrosa, grabó que él y Ginny habían acordado encontrarse en el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Con gran dificultad, Harry subió las escaleras, mordiéndose los labios, gimiendo y apretando los dientes: su rodilla lesionada le causaba cada vez más molestias.

Finalmente logrado escalar hasta la cima. Se detuvo por un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar la rabia que aún ardía en él. Cojeando, Harry fue al retrato. Ginny aún no estaba allí. Esperando que ella estuviera a punto de aparecer, él miró a su alrededor.

Y luego escuchó pasos de nuevo. Se acercaban inevitablemente. Harry se congeló, limitado por el miedo. Ya había recurrido al retrato para dar la contraseña, pero luego Ginny sonó:

-¡Hola Harry! - Ella apareció desde el pasillo opuesto y lo saludó con la mano. - Lo siento, llego tarde. Me entretuve - dijo ella, apareciendo ante él sonrojándose, enderezando su vestido.

Harry miró a su alrededor nervioso, mirando hacia el corredor detrás de él. Los escalones se calmaron. ¿Quizás Snape puede cambiar de opinión?

\- Oh, ¿qué te pasó? - Ginny gritó, señalando su rodilla: la piel rasgada se asomó a través de un agujero en la tela. - ¡Tienes sangre!

-¿What? - Harry lo miró sin comprender. - Ah ... Esto ... me caí.

-¿Qué hay de tus manos? - Ginny dio un paso hacia él y la agarró por la muñeca. - Tu piel está arreglada de tus nudillos, Harry - Ella lo miró con consternación. - ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

-No - se opuso apresuradamente. - Yo solo ... yo caí.

-Necesito examrte. Solo conozco hechizos, pero tal vez Hermione puede ayudar. - La mirada de Ginny era comprensiva. - Ese es el problema ... Yo te cuido, no te preocupes.

_"Yo te cuidaré ..."_

El eco de esas palabras que sonaban en la mente de Harry, ahora solo lo lastimaba. ¿Fue una mentira?

Harry asintió apreciativamente. Al menos a alguien le importa un bledo ...

-Gracias - murmuró.

-No agradezcas - sonrió Ginny. - Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo sé - susurró.

Y luego se plantearon de alguna manera, extraño. Un destello de calor, y luego una paz maravillosa descendió sobre él. Harry se arrepintió que no había nada más importante que darse la vuelta e ir al baño. Y deberíamos hacerlo lo antes posible. Inmediatamente

-¿Acosar? - Ginny se sintió a él.

-Necesito el baño - dijo. - No me esperes. Vuelve sola.

-Pero entonces ... - comenzó, pero Harry no la escuchó. Se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso de madera, como obedeciera la voluntad de alguien, y regresó a su lugar de origen. Al pasar el giro, notó por el rabillo del ojo una sombra que acechaba en la oscuridad, que se movía detrás de él. Harry entró al baño, una sombra se deslizó detrás de él y la puerta se cerró.

Snape bajó su varita y Harry sospechó que una fuerza extraña lo liberaba. Se tambaleó y casi se cae. Y luego se dio cuenta de dónde terminó y qué sucedió.

Snape Imperius.

Harry tuvo miedo de darse la vuelta. No quería hacer esto. No quería estar aquí. Realmente no quería ...

-Alfarero. - A pesar de todos los intentos de retratar severidad, la voz de Snape sonaba sorprendentemente amortiguada.

Harry cerró los ojos y se volvió muy lentamente. Al abrir los ojos, complicadamente mirando al suelo. Estaba temblando, como si hubiera aparecido en la calle en una helada noche de diciembre.

El silencio reinó, y solo su respiración intermitente lo rompía. El aire se espesó y parecía imposible romper este silencio. Como si ninguna palabra podría destruirla.

-Potter ... - comenzó Snape y luego se detuvo. Otro intento fallido de hacer frente a algo que parecía imposible.

Harry lentamente la vista lentamente y miró al hombre que lo miraba. En su rostro tenso, notó indecisión. Como si quisiera decir algo, pero no puedo encontrar las palabras correctas. Y este era un hombre que sabía cómo usar una frase exquisita para herir más profundo y más dolorosamente que cualquier daga. Pero el silencio era demasiado viscoso, y el aire estaba lleno de palabras sin diferencias. Colgaban sobre sus cabezas, etéreas, pero por lo tanto no menos reales. Y luego cayeron al suelo de piedra, demasiado pesados para poder pronunciarlos.

Severus se movió y sacó una tela arrugada de debajo de su manto.

-Tu capa - su voz sonaba confiada, pero algo lo sacudió. Como trata de salir de una jaula cerrada.

Harry parpadeó. El manto de invisibilidad. Se apresuró tan rápido que olvidó recogerla.

Tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia Snape. El dolor en la rodilla lo hizo hacer una mueca, pero dio otro paso. Cojeando, Harry se acercó al maestro de pociones y le tendió la mano para tomar su propiedad. Pero entonces sucedió lo inesperado.

Dedos fríos se clavaron en su muñeca, y luego Harry prescribió un violento tirón. Fue arrastrado hacia un cuerpo vestido de negro, firmemente sujetado por brazos entrelazados y empujando contra la túnica áspera, que le picó un poco la cara. Pero tal vez fue para mejor. Al menos suavizó el nudo que tuvo problemas en su garganta.

Los brazos de Severus eran sorprendentemente cálidos y tan ... silenciosos. Pero fue un silencio completamente diferente. No puedo responder por la falta de palabras o el hecho de que no pueden pronunciar. Este silencio no los necesitó, estaba lleno de comprensión y hablaba por sí mismo. En este lugar, en ese momento él era más elocuente que mil palabras.

Podrían haber pasado unos minutos u horas, y luego Harry pensó que Severus se movía. No quería abrir los ojos. No quería que esto terminara, para que el calor a su alrededor desapareciera. Cada segundo aquí devuelve su fuerza, como si Severus fuera de su fuerza, su vida.

Los brazos desaparecieron. Harry gimió persistente y rápidamente sus párpados lentamente, regresando de mala gana a la realidad. Snape puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y hundió sus dedos en el cuerpo frágil. Parecía querer sacarlo de sí mismo, pero no podría obligarse a hacerlo.

-Es demasiado tarde - dijo Snape con voz ronca. - Deberías volver.

-Mmmm ... - Harry asintió y se movió. Sintió que Severus lo había dejado ir. Dio un paso atrás y sin levantar la vista, resistir el manto. Pero Snape no tuvo que ver con la tocara. 

Agarró su mano y la giró para las heridas afectadas verso, con la piel de un nudillo despojado casi hasta la sangre. Harry consideró la vista y vio a Severus fruncir el ceño. Se consideró estúpido. Quería arrebatarle la mano, pero Snape no lo tomó. Sostuvo su dorso en sus palmas y lo examinó con prontitud. Sin decir una palabra.

-Yo ... - murmuró Harry. Su propia voz parecía tranquila y distante. - Yo caí.

Sabía que Snape no le creería, pero ... ¿qué más podría decir?

_“Por favor no pidas nada. Por favor, por favor ..._

Finalmente, Severus lo liberó. Lo dejaba ir. Y aunque no dijo nada, un Harry no le gustó su aspecto. Había algo extraño en los ojos de Snape ... como si algo hubiera roto dentro de él.

Harry agarró su capacidad y la presionó contra él, dándose la vuelta. La vergüenza lo agarró.

-Iré ahora - susurró. - Me está esperando ... Ginny ... - Harry dudó y se recuperó rápidamente: - Ron y Hermione pueden buscarme.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Snape asintiendo levemente.

Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Tomó un poco más de aire en su pecho y presionó el mango. Salió al pasillo y luego se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando vio que Filch había doblado la esquina, acompañado por la señora Norris. Golpeó la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

-Maldición, es Filch - juró Harry suavemente. - Su gato me huele incluso debajo de la capa.

Y como si confirmara sus palabras, escuchó un maullido detrás de la puerta, y detrás de él la voz gruñona del gerente:

-¿Qué pasa, querida?

Harry casi saltó cuando Severus apareció de repente.

-Yo me encargo - dijo en voz baja. El Gryffindor asintió y se hizo a un lado. Severus puso su mano sobre el mango, pero se congeló, como si dudara. Miró a Harry, y ahora que estaban tan cerca, aparecieron en sus ojos ... algún tipo de ... brillo o ... más bien ... un resplandor ... no, algo ...

Harry no tuvo tiempo de resolverlo, porque Severus fácilmente la mano y el tocó suavemente la mejilla, de donde se escaparon todos los pensamientos de Harry. Él dejó de respirar, rindiéndose a este afecto. Por un momento, Snape le acarició la piel con el pulgar, y Harry detectó otro momento, y se derritió. La mano de Severus era ... cálida, y sus dedos eran suaves y sorprendentemente ... gentiles.

Cerró los ojos porque su cabeza comenzó a girar, sus piernas se volvieron demasiado algodonosas para soportar su cuerpo. Harry olvidó cómo respirar, olvidó dónde estaba, olvidó todo lo que había sucedido hasta este momento. Ni una sola palabra podría lograr lo que hizo este toque.

Severus movió levemente su mano y Harry identificó su pulgar acariciaba sus labios. Y luego la mano desapareció.

Harry lentamente lentamente sus párpados. Solo ahora, volviendo a la realidad, escuchó el molesto maullido que venía de detrás de la puerta. Severus no lo miró. Levantó la mano y la empujó gentil pero resueltamente detrás de la espalda, y luego abrió la puerta y desapareció por la abertura.

-Oh ... es usted, profesor ... - llegó la voz asombrada de Filch. - ¿Qué está ...?

-Revisé los baños. En el segundo piso, los estudiantes organizan un concurso para arrojar bombas de estiércol a un objetivo, y ahora la sala parece como una manada de explosivos retozara allí. Así que decidí ver si algo así había sucedido aquí, ya que solo puedes tropezar sin rumbo fijo en el castillo en lugar de mantener el orden -dijo Snape severamente.

-Yo ... los revisé todos ... - Filch comenzó a tartamudear.

-¡Suficiente! Si no pones manos a la obra y comienzas a seguir a estos imbéciles rápidamente, puedo perder la paciencia y susurrarle algunas palabras al director de que no estás administrando tus tareas.

-Eso no es necesario, profesor, señor - objetó Filch con miedo. Recostado contra la puerta, Harry sonrió en silencio, pero al escuchar los gritos y los fuertes gritos de la señora Norris, frunció el ceño. - Ya voy, ya estoy ... Vamos, querida. - En el pasillo se escucharon los pasos del gerente de suministros, que se alejaba, murmurando algo en voz baja. Pero el maullido no se detuvo. La señora Norris aparentemente no darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Y luego Harry casi saltó cuando escuchó un ruido sordo y un chillido felino y un resoplido.

Mientras escuchaba, esperó un poco más, y cuando estuvo convencido de que el gerente de suministros no iba a regresar, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y abrió la puerta. Snape estaba parado en medio del corredor y miraba fijamente a donde se suponía que tenía que estar Harry. Era como si quisiera tener problemas de que llegara a su habitación sin interferencias. Harry no quería correr el riesgo de quitarse la capa. Después de todo, Filch puede regresar en cualquier momento.

Se acercó a Snape y, queriendo decir gracias, le tocó suavemente el brazo. Gracias por todo. Cuando Harry tocó sus dedos suavemente, Severus contuvo el aliento y una sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Harry sabía que cuanto más durara, más difícil sería separarse y volver a la sala de estar. Por lo tanto, cerró los ojos y avanzó, prometiendo a sí mismo que no miraría hacia atrás. Y entonces escuchó los largos pasos que retrocedían.

Hacía un rato, Harry huía de ellos. Y ahora ... Ahora era difícil abstenerse de correr tras ellos.

_A veces una persona puede destruir todo. O arreglarlo._

_"Y así es como se siente,_

_Cuando ignoro las palabras que me dijiste._

_Y así es como se ve,_

_Cuando estoy parado en el borde._

_Y así es como me separo,_

_Cuando finalmente toco el suelo._

_Y así es como duele,_

_Cuando finjo que no siento dolor._

_Y aquí es donde me pierdo,_

_Cuando sigo huyendo de ti._

_Respira tu vida en mí._

_Puedo sentirte._

_Estoy cayendo, cayendo más rápido._

_Respira tu vida en mí._

_Todavía te necesito._

_Estoy cayendo, cayendo._

_Respira en mí._

_Respira dentro de mí_ ".

"Respira dentro de mí" de Red.


	33. Celos

“_No puedo soportar la forma en que te burlas._

_Te amo aunque me lastimes tanto._

_Ahora voy a empacar mis cosas e irme._

_Una vez corrí hacia ti._

_Ahora huiré de ti._

_Este amor contaminado que me has dado._

_Te doy todo lo que un chico podría darte_.”

El sábado, durante el desayuno, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a discutir sobre las próximas vacaciones, para que Harry pudiera sumergirse tranquilamente en sus pensamientos.

Todavía podía sentir el toque de Severus en su mejilla, y se encontró tocando su propia cara por un tiempo, como si esperara encontrar los fríos dedos ásperos deslizándose por debajo de su palma.

Ayer, había logrado regresar a la Sala Común en el último y casi cayó sobre Ron, Hermione y Neville, encontrándolos en la entrada de las cámaras de Gryffindor. Ginny había movilizado a los otros chicos, alegando que Harry se había comportado como si estuviera obsesionado, encantado o poseído, así que Harry tuvo que pensar rápido para dar una explicación. Los atacó maliciosamente, explicando que simplemente necesitaba usar el baño, y se quedó atrapado allí porque se topó con Filch. 

Se dijo a sí mismo, que al menos eso era algo de cierto.

Hermione no creyó en su historia sobre tropezar, romperse el tobillo y ensangrentar sus nudillos, pero no hizo preguntas e hizo todo lo posible para curarlo. Ron apenas habló, lanzando miradas sospechosas tanto a él, como a Ginny. Pero Harry ya estaba harto de todo esto, lo cual expresó directamente, enfatizando que no iba a explicar nada.

Harry estaba cada vez más frustrado con la absoluta obsesión y posesividad de Ron, por su hermana. Después de todo, Ginny no era una niña y podía salir con quien quisiera. Pero Ron la estaba escondiendo del mundo.

Esta sensación le era familiar. Aunque Harry tenía una razón para esconderse. Un buen motivo. Si Ginny quisiera mostrar a su pretendiente, podría ir a la fiesta de Navidad con su misterioso novio y nadie, absolutamente nadie, excepto Ron, por supuesto, la miraría con recelo. Harry no tenía tal posibilidad. Ya podía imaginar las caras de sus amigos, si llevara a Severus con él...

Aparentemente, siempre tendrá que guardar ese secreto- Esconderse y caminar solo a todas partes. Luna no lo cubrirá toda la vida...

¿Toda una vida?

Hubo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, así que rápidamente lo apartó de su mente. Era muy temprano para pensar en eso. Por ahora, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de lo que le deparaba el día siguiente, pues mucho menos… ‘una vida’.

Además, Snape probablemente preferiría escuchar las predicciones de la profesora Trelawney durante todo el día, y beber té endulzado con azúcar, que ir con él a una fiesta estudiantil, y mucho menos, si fue especialmente organizada por la "mediocre ignorante de cabello rosado."

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, imaginando la cara de Severus, si le hubiera ofrecido que fuera su acompañante, pero la sonrisa salió sombría.

-Lo pasaremos genial, ¿verdad, Harry? - Ron preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - Diez días sin clases, estudios, exámenes, ni tareas. Y lo más importante: **diez días sin Snape** — el pelirrojo sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. - ¿No es una visión maravillosa?

_“Por supuesto que no, idiota_”, pensó Harry, repentinamente enojado con su amigo.

-Nosotros nos divertiremos, y él se quedará solo, en sus oscuras mazmorras, maldiciéndonos a todos, porque no habrá nadie cerca, para que pueda descargar su ira. En cambio, es probable que descargue su furia con los elfos domésticos. ¡Ja! ¡Se lo merece el bastardo grasiento! - Ron se rió, ajeno a la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione, y Harry sintió que algo frío le apretaba el corazón.

Sabía que lo más probable es que tuviera que abandonar Hogwarts para las vacaciones de Navidad. Recordó, como siempre se regocijaba al irse, cómo esperaba y disfrutaba pasar las Navidades con los Weasley, Hermione y Ginny... ¿Pero ahora? Ahora le parecía que este era el castigo más severo. No quería irse en absoluto. Quería pasar las vacaciones con Severus. Soñaba con eso. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo aquí solo? Ron temía razón. Snape probablemente pasaba la Navidad solo. Y por lo tanto, nunca lo celebraba realmente. Después de todo, no tiene a nadie con quien celebrar, nadie a quien le gustaría pasar unas vacaciones _con él_.

Pero eso ha cambiado. Él tiene a Harry ahora.

-¿Qué piensas? - Ron continuó con una sonrisa malévola. - ¿Alguna vez este imbécil viscoso recibió un regalo de alguien?" - Harry hizo una mueca. Lo intentó, pero no pudo escuchar con cara de piedra cómo su amigo humillaba a Severus. Con cada palabra, su ira crecía y ya no podía contenerse. - ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién querría darle regalos? Lo único que merece, es una bolsa de Dungbombs. Quizá pediré a Fred y George que envíen una. Una, con mecanismo de disparo. De esas que disparan cuando se abre. Ja ja ja ¿Te imaginas eso?

-No harás eso - siseó Harry furiosamente, sintiendo que en cualquier momento golpearía a Ron. Sus amigos lo miraron asombrados. Afortunadamente, el Gryffindor todavía estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para comprender de inmediato lo que había dicho y rápidamente corrigió su declaración. – Quiero decir… Snape sabrá de quién provino, no es tonto, después de todo. Y tan pronto como regreses después de las vacaciones a Hogwarts, te matará. Simplemente te enterrará, Ron. Sólo te estoy dando buenos consejos - agregó Harry, aunque en ese momento todo lo que quería era darle un golpe en la cara.

Harry amaba a Ron, amaba su compañía. Pero a veces lo molestaba tanto, que Harry apenas podía abstenerse de levantarse y alejarse de él y de su charla idiota. O de decir algo de lo que luego tuviera que arrepentirse. Especialmente cuando el pelirrojo comenzaba a despotricar sobre "Snape es un cerdo desagradable y bastardo asqueroso."

Ron hizo una mueca y suspiró profundamente.

-Creo que tienes razón, Harry... Oh, pero hubiera sido muy divertido...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con pesar y se volvió hacia Harry.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta de Tonks con nosotros?

Harry asintió sin apartar los ojos de la mesa. La ira todavía estaba latente en él. Estaba molesto con Ron, por el hecho de que estaba hablando pestes de Snape. Con Hermione, por no detenerlo. Con los Weasley, por invitarlo nuevamente para pasar la Navidad son ellos. Y consigo mismo, porque no tenía idea de cómo escapar de esto. Simplemente no podía decir que no quiere pasar vacaciones con ellos, porque le preguntarán "por qué", y tampoco podía decir la verdad.

¿Qué hacer?

Necesitaba inventar algo. ¡Y pronto!

¿Tal vez deliberadamente romperse una pierna?

No. Pomfrey curaría rápidamente la fractura...

Bueno, piensa, piensa…

-Harry - oyó decir a Hermione. – Hay un búho para ti.

Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos y miró a la lechuza que lo miraba. Había aterrizado directamente en el plato de Ron y el pelirrojo lo regañó llamándolo "pájaro desagradable" y trató de sacarla de sus huevos revueltos. Harry luchó por contener la risa. Inmediatamente le gustó la lechuza.

\- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Hermione, cuando Harry sacó una pequeña nota de su pico y la desdobló.

_“Harry, ven a mi oficina después del desayuno. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Contraseña: "Bastón de caramelo._

_Albus Dumbledore”_

-Es de Dumbledore. Quiere reunirse conmigo hoy - respondió frunciendo el ceño y tratando de descubrir qué necesitaba el director de él.

Harry miró alrededor del Gran Comedor. Dumbledore no estaba en el desayuno. Severus tampoco estaba allí, pero en su caso, era algo común. Seguramente estaba trabajando en el laboratorio y otra vez no tenía tiempo para comer. Harry notó que tendría que cuidar sus comidas y alimentarlo a la fuerza, en el futuro.

Ya no tenía hambre, así que decidió ir con director de inmediato. De todos modos, no podría tragar nada, ya se sentía ansioso y preocupado por la reunión.

Alejando el plato de sí mismo, Harry arrojó a sus amigos un apresurado "nos vemos", y salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a la oficina del director.

Subió las escaleras, pasó junto a la quimera, llamó suavemente y se detuvo por un segundo, esperando. Al entrar, vio a Dumbledore inclinado sobre uno de sus intrincados equipos.

-Oh Harry, no te esperaba tan pronto. No me gustaría quitarte mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que tienes planes más interesantes para hoy. Toma asiento, por favor.

El Gryffindor obedeció. Dumbledore lo trató cortésmente, como de costumbre, no lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, lo que significaba que lo que quería hablar con él, no era sobre Snape y él. 

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio y solo ahora se dio cuenta de lo tenso que había estado hasta ahora.

El director se sentó detrás de su escritorio, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa de caoba y lo miró por encima de sus gafas. Los párpados arrugados colgaban bajos sobre los cansados ojos azules, y la chispa de diversión que antes parpadeaba en ellos, había desaparecido, dejando, lo que parecía, heridas oscuras.

Harry fue atrapado por una inquietud indefinida. A pesar del hecho de que el director trató de comportarse con normalidad, una pesada fatiga con destellos de resignación, pasaron por cada uno de sus gestos. Las cosas debían haber ido muy mal, pero él quería ocultarlo a toda costa.

\- ¿Una rodaja de limón?

Sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, Harry parpadeó.

-Uh... No, gracias. - sonrió con fuerza.

-Te llamé aquí, porque quiero hablarte sobre tus planes de vacaciones. Sé que, como cada año, has sido invitado a la casa de los Weasley, y no tengo dudas de que estarías feliz de pasar las vacaciones con tus amigos, pero dadas las circunstancias… me veo obligado a pedirte que consideres esta decisión…

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de entender lo que quería realmente el director, pero su intuición le dijo, que al final del túnel, un rayo delgado de luz, había comenzado a asomarse.

-Estoy seguro de que ya has adivinado que el mundo fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, ya no son tan seguro como antes, y Voldemort tiene espías en todas partes. Molly y Arthur, son poderosos magos, pero me temo que no podrán brindarte la protección adecuada, si Voldemort descubre tu paradero y encuentra la manera de romper la barrera protectora que rodea la casa. Por esa razón, quiero pedirte que pienses y decidas si realmente quieres ir a ellos. Estaría mucho más tranquilo si te quedaras en Hogwarts. Entendería si te negaras, porque, por supuesto, preferirías pasar tus vacaciones en compañía de tus seres queridos, pero es por tu propio bien, Harry. Piensalo.

Harry estaba mareado.

¿Quería quedarse en Hogwarts?

¡Por supuesto que quería!

Apenas contuvo una sonrisa.

No. Debe verse deprimido. Deprimido, pero firme, como si hubiera decidido someterse al destino.

-Ya he decidido profesor. Tiene razón. Es más seguro aquí. Me quedaré si no hay otra opción.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido eso, mi muchacho. – A su parecer, el director se sintió claramente aliviado. - Por supuesto, puedes pedirle a tus amigos que te hagan compañía, si así lo deseas. Tampoco descarto la opción de que Arthur y Molly, si lo desean, pueden venir a Hogwarts, pero...

-No. No es necesario eso, Señor. - Harry casi saltó de su silla. – Es decir... no quiero estropear sus vacaciones. Probablemente ya lo planearon todo y no quiero que deshagan nada por mi culpa. Y conociéndolos, sé que querrán venir, pero sería egoísta de mi parte. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Ron y Hermione probablemente también querrán quedarse conmigo, pero, profesor, debe convencerlos de que no lo hagan. Lo escucharán a usted, incluso si no puedo convencerlos. ¡Quiero que pasen las vacaciones con sus familias, antes de que la guerra sea real para ellos. Mientras tengan la oportunidad - Harry soltó y finalmente respiró hondo.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Siempre piensas en los demás, Harry.

El Gryffindor bajó los ojos y miró al borde de la mesa.

Si es así, ¿Por qué se siente un sinvergüenza? 

Sabía que él mismo era una mentira, pero quería quedarse con Severus. _Solo_ con Severus. Otros solo arruinarían todo.

-En ese caso, no te detendré. Y lamento haberte puesto delante de una decisión tan difícil, pero esto es por tu propio bien, Harry. ¿Supongo que lo entiendes?

Harry asintió sin levantar la vista. Dumbledore podría estar ciertamente viejo y cansado, pero no era un tonto: si miraba a Harry a los ojos, se daría cuenta de todo.

-Ah, y una cosa más. La profesora Tonks me habló sobre una fiesta en Hogsmeade. Según tengo entendido, ¿vas a ir allí también?

Harry asintió nuevamente. 

-Trataré de brindarle la seguridad más confiable. Hogsmeade siempre ha sido un lugar tranquilo, pero en las circunstancias actuales, la mejor solución sería establecer una barrera protectora alrededor del lugar de entretenimiento. Haré esto junto con los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape y Tonks para que puedas descansar tranquilamente sin preocuparte por nada. - Harry levantó la cabeza.-Entonces nos vemos, Harry. Y que tengas buenas vacaciones. - Dumbledore sonrió levemente.

\- Adiós, profesor. - El Gryffindor se levantó de un salto, se inclinó rápidamente y salió corriendo de su oficina, sin mirar atrás.

  


*** * ***

Harry no vio a Severus en todo el día. Tal vez se debió al hecho de que todos en Hogwarts parecían tener la fiebre previa a la Navidad. Donde quiera que fuera, se encontraba con legiones de estudiantes y maestros que decoraban el castillo: en todas partes se colocaron árboles tan grandes, que llegaban hasta el techo, guirnaldas, muérdagos que colgaban sobre los arcos de los corredores, formando kilómetros de cadenas decorativas. 

Junto con Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny, Harry decoró un árbol de Navidad en la sala de estar y colgó decoraciones en el dormitorio.

Como resultado, corriendo a la cama por la noche, ya estaba exhausto. Pero eso no lo detuvo, inmediatamente arrastrándose debajo de la almohada y obteniendo el Mapa del Merodeador, Harry sintió curiosidad por ver qué hacía Severus. Snape estaba en su oficina.

Pero no estaba solo. 

Cerca, había un punto con el nombre de Theodore Nott. Snape rara vez ordenaba a sus serpientes que hicieran detención, y el Slytherin debe haberse ganado el castigo.

Harry dejó el mapa y se obligó a ir a cenar. Severus no estaba en el pasillo, pero no estaba sorprendido. Echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin.

Extraño. Tampoco estaba, Nott...

Harry sintió un toque de ansiedad y preocupación, que no pudo explicar, por lo tanto con un suspiro miró su plato. Estaba un poco decepcionado de no poder ver a Snape. Por supuesto, lo había visto ayer, pero ya estaba empezando a extrañarlo.

Harry aún no les había dicho a sus amigos que pasaría las vacaciones en Hogwarts. Decidió hacerlo mañana. Quizás para entonces, sería posible llegar a algunos argumentos razonables que podrían convencerlos de que lo dejen solo y se fueran. Y estaba seguro de que no les gustaría la idea.

Después de la cena, Harry, Ron, Neville y Hermione hicieron la tarea de Transfiguración, Pociones y Hechizos. A juzgar por la cantidad establecida, los maestros no notaron que las vacaciones se acercaban rápidamente. Y los estudiantes lo sabían por experiencia: es mejor no adquirir deudas, a menos que, por supuesto, desee estudiar los libros durante las vacaciones.

Cuando Harry finalmente regresó a la habitación, ya era bastante tarde, aunque todavía no habían dado las diez. Y luego se metió debajo de la almohada para obtener nuevamente el mapa. Pero tan pronto como le dio la vuelta, casi se atragantó con la barra de gelatina, que en ese momento estaba comiendo.

¡Nott, todavía estaba en la oficina de Snape!

Harry giró sus ojos hacia el pergamino y frunció el ceño. Severus parecía estar sentado en su escritorio, o al menos de pie junto a él; y el Slytherin, Harry respiró profundamente, estaba peligrosamente cerca de él, ¡casi tocándose!

El estómago de Harry se aplastó y su corazón latió desesperadamente. Apretó los dientes y los puños, sintiendo una repentina oleada de deseo de romper algo. Una parte de él entendió que se trataba de una reacción inapropiada, pero la que exigió romper a Nott en pedazos la venció.

¡Severus y ese Slytherin han estado sentados juntos en la oficina durante tres horas, si no más! ¡Ambos no vinieron a cenar! Y ellos estaban... ¡tan cerca!

Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar las imágenes desagradables que aparecieron en su mente. Imágenes donde Severus y Nott...

¡Basta!

Esto era estúpido. De hecho, los estudiantes pueden venir a la oficina de Severus. Después de todo, él es un maestro. Es natural que... ¿Pero por qué demonios por tanto tiempo? Por lo general, la detención no dura más de tres horas.

Sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo, Harry comenzó a morderse las uñas y miró el mapa con tanta tensión que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Miró nerviosamente su reloj.

Diez minutos para las diez.

¿Por qué no se va?

Las diez menos cinco.

El punto se movió y se alejó de Severus. Durante aproximadamente un minuto, se demoró en el medio del estudio y... se dirigió a la salida.

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. Y un minuto después se echó a reír, incapaz de creer que pudiera sucumbir ante tan ridículas sospechas.

Severus tiene razón. Él es realmente demasiado impulsivo. Quizás debería aprender a controlarse. Y, para el caso, también a su imaginación excesivamente salvaje. Al final, él confía en Severus. ¿No es así?

Miró de nuevo el mapa. El maestro de pociones se escondió en su laboratorio. Probablemente pasará toda la noche allí de nuevo.

Harry buscó en su bolsillo, apretó una piedra en su palma y envió:

_“Buenas noches, Severus.”_

No recibió respuesta. Como siempre.

Con un profundo suspiro, escondió la piedra y se metió en la ducha.

  


*** * ***

Los temores de Harry estaban completamente justificados. Hermione y Ron no estaban emocionados, cuando les informó que se quedaría las vacaciones en Hogwarts, completamente solo.

-No te preocupes, porque podemos quedarnos contigo. Le pediré a mamá y papá que vengan. Vamos a hacerte compañía. Ellos estarán felices de celebrar la Navidad en Hogwarts.

-No, Ron. De ninguna manera - repitió Harry, por quinta vez. - Dumbledore dijo que no permitirá eso, porque no quiere estropear las vacaciones de tu familia. ¿Qué dirán Bill y Charlie? Raramente tienen la oportunidad de ir a casa, y quieres que tengan una cena de gala con los viejos maestros que se quedarán en Hogwarts? ¿Qué hay de Fred y George? Dudo que estén encantados ante la perspectiva de sentarse en la misma mesa con Snape. - El último argumento hizo que Ron hiciera una mueca. Por supuesto, la imagen esbozada tampoco le gustó.

-Bueno, entonces podemos quedarnos aquí.

-No quiero arruinar sus vacaciones. Deben pasarlo con sus familias. No voy a estar solo. La verdad es que las he tenido peor. - Al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba eso, trató de suavizar la impresión con una amplia sonrisa. - Solo serán unos días. Puedo manejarlo.

Hermione, que no había pronunciado una palabra en toda la conversación y solo miraba a Harry con ansiedad y simpatía, suspiró con una sonrisa triste:

-Tienes razón, Harry. Mis padres no pueden venir a Hogwarts, pero me gustaría pasar vacaciones con ellos. - Miró con aprensión a Ron, pero él no hizo ningún comentario sobre sus palabras, mirándose las manos deprimidas. - La Navidad pasada estuve contigo, y cada día se vuelve más y más peligroso. Probablemente ya no habrá tal oportunidad... - Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por sus propias palabras.

Ron la miró, sus palabras parecían convencerlo.

Hermione tenía razón, y todos lo sabían bien.

Tal vez esta Navidad sea la primera y... la última que Harry pueda pasar con Severus. Y ¡No perderá esa oportunidad! Harry incluso tenía un plan general sobre cómo obligar a Snape a hacer esto, aunque sabiendo esto, se puede suponer que luchará con sus manos, pies y posiblemente incluso con sus dientes. Pero al final tendrá que ceder. Harry estaba firmemente convencido de esto, y nada podía hacer que lo dudara.

Por la tarde, recibieron una nota de Tonks, que quería reunirse con ellos y discutir los detalles de la próxima fiesta. Ya que solo le quedaban tres días. Se supo que se llevaría a cabo en el pub "Boar's Head", ya que en "Three Brooms" estaba demasiado lleno y no se trata de liberar una habitación separada para ellos. Al darse cuenta de que intercambiaron miradas escépticas, Tonks aseguró que ella personalmente decoraría todo, tanto que nadie reconocería el lugar. 

El área circundante estará protegida por los hechizos lanzados por Dumbledore y otros maestros, por lo que no podrían alejarse del lugar. Aunque si alguien quisiera algo de privacidad, habría en servicio, toldos en el patio trasero. Tonks dijo la última oración con una sonrisa y un guiño conspirador, de lo cual Ron se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su cabello, Hermione tosió y Harry se mordió el labio. Hizo esfuerzos para no reír. Cada vez que veía cómo sus amigos reaccionaban ante tales indicios, se daba cuenta de qué tipo de abismo los separaba. 

Si supieran de qué forma íntima ha estado con Severus...

Oh, es mejor no imaginarlo. Harry sabía una cosa: la primera reacción sería aplastante. Y luego se pone peor.

Después de hablar con Tonks, McGonagall los interceptó y les dijo que ayudaran a colgar las decoraciones navideñas. Hagrid arrastró un abeto de tamaño sin precedentes. Le llevó el resto del día y la mayor parte de la noche, instalarlo, y decorarlo. La profesora McGonagall parecía menos estricta de lo habitual, incluso se podría decir que era muy amable. Parecía que el ambiente festivo también se le transmitía. Incluso cuando Ron accidentalmente prendió fuego a la copa del árbol, McGonagall solo le lanzó una mirada comprensiva y, sacudiendo la cabeza, rápidamente apagó el fuego.

Cuando Harry regresó a la habitación, se sintió aún más agotado que el día anterior. Pero eso no le impidió mirar el mapa. Afortunadamente, Severus estaba solo. Harry miró el punto que se movía a lo largo del pergamino, durante tanto tiempo, que no se dio cuenta de cómo se quedó dormido.

Se despertó tarde por la noche. Llevaba ropa, y junto a él sobre una almohada, estaba el mapa.

Genial, no solo se había quedado dormido vestido, sino que también no se había duchado. Harry se puso de pie, frotando su rígido cuello, y se estiró. Necesitaba ir a la ducha, desvestirte y luego volver a dormir. Cogió el mapa y miró mecánicamente las habitaciones de Severus.

Snape no estaba allí. Parecía que una vez más, había pasado la noche en laboratorio. ¿Cuándo dormía el hombre? No podía trabajar tanto.

Harry suspiró y tomó su varita para desactivar el mapa, pero un movimiento en la esquina inferior del pergamino llamó su atención. Sus ojos se alzaron sobre su frente y su corazón latía desesperadamente.

Severus

Y Nott.

Caminaban por el pasillo, hacia las las mazmorras. Parecía que regresaban de algún lado.

Harry sintió la furia y la desilusión, abrumarlo. En el último momento, se contuvo para no romper el mapa.

¿Qué hacían juntos en medio de la noche? ¿Dónde habían estado ¿Por qué Severus caminaba con Nott por la noche y _nunca_ le permitía a él quedarse? ¿Por qué?

Los miró con tanta tensión, como si quisiera estar dentro del mapa junto a ellos. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Snape, se demoraron un momento.

Harry se mordió el labio.

_“¡No entres allí, no entres!”_

El punto que denotaba a Nott, se movió y se dirigió hacia las cámaras de Slytherin, y Snape entró en la oficina.

Harry se sintió aliviado. Pero incluso después de un momento, su corazón y su mente se inundaron con un sentimiento amargo, como si hubiera sido traicionado. Con manos temblorosas, dejó el mapa a un lado, luego apretó los puños y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Pero en qué se podía pensar? Snape estaba rondando por la noche en compañía de un Slytherin cuyo padre era un Mortífago...

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

¿Es este realmente el punto? ¿Es realmente así de simple?

Increíble.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de reprimir el deseo de matar tanto a Severus como a Nott.

Era necesario para él entender todo. Mañana, durante su detensión, le preguntará a Snape al respecto. Si su conciencia está limpia, dirá la verdad. Pero si comienza a mentir...

Harry respiró hondo, se levantó y se metió en la ducha.

  


*** * ***

Las lecciones del lunes fueron insoportablemente largas. La historia de la magia duró casi el doble de lo habitual. Al menos eso es lo que Harry pensó. Finalmente, cuando llegó el momento de la lección de pociones, se sintió aliviado y al mismo tiempo sintió una tremenda tensión que gradualmente alcanzó un nivel crítico, porque toda la lección Snape evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Pero con demasiada frecuencia, miraba hacia la mesa, donde Nott estaba sentado, quien a su vez respondía entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

Harry apretó los dientes y estuvo a punto de romper la cuchara que usaba para revolver su poción. Parecía que un minuto más, y explotaría, como su caldero había explotado recientemente, y la fuerza de esta explosión barrería a Nott de la faz de la tierra.

-Harry, ¿está todo bien? - Hermione preguntó preocupada, notando que él había estado interfiriendo con la poción durante bastante tiempo, y no parecía darse cuenta. - Esa poción debe moverse solo cinco veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y ya...

\- No me importa - Harry ladró, sin apartar los ojos de Nott, imaginando cómo lo podría torturar. Crucio primero. Y luego se le ocurrió algo...

Hermione siguió su mirada, pero solo vio a unos pocos Slytherins ocupados con el trabajo, así que, encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a su poción.

Harry frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que Snape iba a caminar por el salón, al final de la clase y evaluar el progreso de los estudiantes. Y el fuego del infierno lo invadió cuando notó que el maestro de pociones se había quedado en la caldera de Nott, lo miró y... ¡sonrió! ¡Fue solo una sonrisa! Nada más. Harry sabía cómo sonreía Snape, porque lo había visto varias veces. ¡Y ahora hizo exactamente eso! ¡Estaba sonriendo, por el amor de Dios, ante ese imbécil de Nott!

Bueno, ya que Snape quería jugar así, esperará a que la lección termine... se le ocurrirá una razón para quedarse y después hablará seriamente con él.

Lo peor fue que, habiendo alcanzado su caldero, Snape lo examinó (por supuesto, Harry sabía que lo había estropeado por completo, pero ¿cómo podía concentrarse en tales circunstancias?), Solo hizo una mueca y continuó. ¡No miró a Harry, _no le sonrió_! Entonces, ¿por qué demonios le _sonrió a_ Nott? ¡Snape solo podía sonreír a Harry! ¡Solo a él! ¡Solo él lo merecía! ¡Solo él pasó por el infierno para obtener tal derecho! Entonces, ¿por qué?

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo una sensación de ardor debajo de los párpados y un nudo amargo en la garganta. ¡Todo estaba mal!

Tan pronto como sonó la campana, Harry les dijo a sus amigos que necesitaba preguntarle a Snape si perdonaría el trabajo de hoy en relación con las próximas vacaciones (no podía pensar en nada mejor). Así que les dijo que se adelantaran, y él pronto los alcanzaría. Pero cuando la clase comenzó a vaciarse y Harry se volvió hacia la mesa de enseñanza, casi se cae en su propio banco.

¡Nott se paró al lado de Snape y _hablaba con él_! Parecía que no iba a terminar pronto, porque dejó la mochila en el suelo, se apoyó sin ceremonias en la mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se comportó tan a gusto, como si no estuviera hablando con el profesor, sino con...

Los ojos de Harry estaban cubiertos con un velo escarlata de ira. La mirada de Snape apartó la mirada del Slytherin por un momento y se posó en Harry. Tal ira estalló en su alma, que apenas podía contenerse de no cometer ninguna estupidez. Lo único que quería en ese momento era saltar sobre el vil Slytherin y arrastrarlo lejos de Severus. ¡De _SU_ Severus!

Apretó los puños para que los nudillos se pusieran blancos, giró sobre sus talones y salió del aula, sin olvidar cómo cerrar la puerta. Probablemente lo exageró un poco, porque los estudiantes que pasaban saltaron sorprendidos y el estuco se cayó de la pared.

Ron y Hermione miraron a su alrededor con asombro. Harry corrió hacia ellos y les gritó:

-¡Cambié de opinión! ¡No le preguntaré nada a este bastardo infeliz!

Los alcanzó y avanzó a tal velocidad que sus amigos apenas podían seguirle el ritmo.

Bueno, esperará a que llegue la noche.

  


*** * ***

Harry no fue a cenar. Se sentó en el dormitorio y miró el mapa. Después de la clase, Nott y Snape fueron a la oficina del maestro de pociones y desde entonces se sentaron allí. ¡Todo este maldito tiempo! Y tampoco fueron a cenar. ¡Esto no es normal!

¡No, no puede soportarlo más! ¡Irá allí, de inmediato! ¡Y descubrirá cuál es el problema!

La detención de Harry comenzaba a las siete, inmediatamente después de la cena, pero podía llegar antes.

Se apresuró a guardar el mapa en el bolsillo, se calzó y caminó resueltamente hacia las mazmorras.

Mientras Harry llegaba allí, varios planes nacieron en su cabeza. Entre ellos estaban aquellos según los cuales Harry irrumpió en la oficina con una varita en la mano y maldijo a ambos (si, por supuesto, la puerta estaba abierta, y si estaba cerrada, entonces estaban haciendo algo allí...), abrieron la puerta y enviaron a Snape un mensaje de que lo sabía todo, e incluso... escuchaba a escondidas debajo de la puerta, esperando descubrir algo. Aquí, por fin, decidió detenerse. Al menos todavía no.

Harry puso su oído en la superficie de madera, pero no escuchó nada: el silencio reinaba en su interior. Y eso significaba que Severus lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

¡Maldito sea!

Pateó la puerta. Uno, seguido de otro. Como se esperaba, no pasó nada. Harry se alejó y tomó su varita para romper la puerta en pedazos, pero luego... se abrió de repente.

Harry se congeló en su lugar: su mano se congeló en su bolsillo. Nott se paró frente a él. Al ver a Harry, el Slytherin arrugó la frente con sorpresa. Pero entonces una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

-Potter... ¡Qué sorpresa!

Harry casi se ahogó de ira, buscando apresuradamente los insultos adecuados, pero estaba en tal estado que no se le ocurrió nada ingenioso, así que se detuvo en:

Slug apesta... - comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando Severus apareció detrás de Nott. Al darse cuenta de Harry, entrecerró los ojos como advertencia.

-Eso es todo por hoy, Sr. Nott. Es libre. Continuaremos nuestros estudios después de las vacaciones - dijo, y luego se volvió hacia Harry. - Adelante, señor Potter. No sospeché que te perdiste tanto tus entrenamientos que incluso decidiste venir temprano.

_“¡Ja! ¿No esperaba esto?”_ Harry pensó. _“¡Te atrapé! Te he impedido que hagas lo que hiciste allí, y ahora estás furioso... ¡Ja_!”

-Vine antes, porque tengo una cita - gritó Harry y sintió un ataque de regodeo, notando el asombro de Snape.

-Buenas noches, profesor. - Nott se inclinó ligeramente, como si no notara la tensión que flotaba en el aire, y pasó junto a Harry, lanzándole una sonrisa despectiva. La mano del Gryffindor alcanzó su varita solo, pero se congeló, detenida por el rugido de Snape:

-Potter, a la oficina inmediatamente.

Harry se obligó a regresar su mano a su lugar, aunque una imagen maravillosa apareció ante sus ojos, donde Nott estaba acostado en sus piernas, retorciéndose de dolor, y luego resopló y pasó junto a Snape, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Dentro estaba devorado, mordisqueado, atormentado por la ira y la decepción. Otro minuto, y no podría soportarlo y mataría a alguien. Lo más probable es que Nott retroceda a lo largo del corredor.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Severus inmediatamente lanzó un hechizo de bloqueo y silenciamiento, y luego cruzó la oficina y se sentó en su escritorio.

Harry temblaba por la tensión nerviosa y la ira, sabiendo muy bien que debería estar herido, y se rompería como un resorte comprimido al límite, rindiéndose a la locura violenta.

-Siéntate. Aún no he terminado. Desde que llegaste antes, sin previo aviso, y te comportas como un perro que ha roto su cadena, tienes que esperar, y cuando te calmes un poco, explícame tu comportamiento. Y espero que tenga una explicación convincente de por qué parece que iba a maldecir a uno de mis alumnos, porque no tengo la intención...

Estas palabras fueron el colmo. Él solo vino aquí para descubrir la verdad, porque es obvio: ¿Snape lo engañó desde el principio, y ahora se comporta como si no entendiera cuál es el problema, e incluso se atreve a hacer reclamos?

-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! - Harry gruñó, sintiendo que toda la ira y el resentimiento que se había sofocado en sí mismo, finalmente atravesó la presa y salió de ella en una corriente tormentosa. - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?

Severus se calló y lo miró asombrado por un minuto. Finalmente, frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente al Gryffindor.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, Potter.

\- ¡Lo haré! - Unos pasos, y Harry ya estaba en la mesa. Poniendo sus manos sobre la encimera, miró a Snape con una mirada feroz. - ¡Sé lo que haces con él! ¡No me engañarás! Lo sé todo ¡Sé cuánto tiempo pasas con él! ¡Te vi paseando con él por la noche en Hogwarts! ¡Vi cómo le sonreíste! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso ya no soy suficiente para ti? - Su voz se quebró, y Harry se detuvo para respirar.

Por un momento, Severus lo miró sorprendido, pero luego su rostro se volvió... burlón. Se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Sí, eso es, Potter. Te diste cuenta de que estaba "engañándote" con Nott, ¿y decidiste entrar aquí y organizar esta actuación miserable? Perdón por no aplaudir, pero, tengo los dedos pegajosos. Cuando interrumpiste nuestra pequeña cita, no tuve tiempo de aplicar un hechizo de limpieza - dijo Severus con una sonrisa malvada.

El odio estalló en Harry.

-¡NO TE BURLES! - Lloró, en un ataque de ira, barriendo todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Pergaminos, tinteros, varias botellas y libros estaban en el suelo. Harry escuchó el sonido de cristales rotos, pero no le importó. Una neblina roja, como lava cubrió sus ojos. 

Vio cómo la cara de Snape había cambiado, a algo parecido... el shock, se reflejó en él. Pero Harry ya estaba cayendo al abismo lleno de fuego, y nada podía detenerlo. Golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa, se inclinó aún más y siseó: - Lo jodiste, ¿verdad? ¡Lo jodiste en este escritorio! ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Dónde lo tocaste? ¡No me importa! – Harry cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a los oídos. - ¡No quiero escucharlo!

Tan pronto como Harry imaginó a Nott desnudo, extendido sobre la mesa y a Severus inclinado sobre él, su estómago estaba tan apretado como si estuviera retorciendo sus entrañas en un nudo en llamas, y el latido de su corazón parecía ser escuchado en su cabeza. Harry estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de estallar.

Escuchó el sonido de una silla siendo retirada, luego se escucharon pasos rápidos. Una sacudida brusca sobre sus hombros lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Tranquilízate inmediatamente! - Severus gritó, mirándolo con ojos penetrantes. Sus dedos agarraron el cuerpo de Harry como un tornillo de banco, pero logró liberarse y retroceder con una exclamación:

-¡No te acerques a mí!

Snape frunció el ceño y le tendió la mano. Agarró a Harry por la camisa y de un tirón lo atrajo hacia él. Y luego siseó venenosamente en su rostro:

-¡Te dije que te calmes, Potter! Si no puedes, yo mismo puedo traerte de vuelta a tus sentidos y rápidamente, ¡pero será desagradable!

Harry comenzó a liberarse. No quería estar tan cerca de Snape. No ahora, cuando aparecían imágenes ante sus ojos, donde estos dedos fríos acariciaron a otro, donde este manto negro cubrió el cuerpo de otra persona. No su cuerpo.

-¡No me toques! - Gritó, retorciéndose y tratando de liberarse.

-¿Qué no te toque? - Snape resopló. - No me hagas reír, Potter. Existes solo para mi toque, y lo sabes.

Harry se congeló, jadeando y mirándolo como si quisiera incinerar a Snape. Severus tampoco estaba endeudado.

La mente de Harry funcionaba a plena capacidad. Intentó leer al menos algo en los túneles negros estrechamente enojados, pero falló. Una nueva imagen apareció ante sus ojos. Pero, ¿y si Nott no fuera el único? ¿Y si hubiera más?

\- ¿A quién más follaste, bastardo? - Siseó directamente a Snape.

-¡Todos, Potter! Cada estudiante que vino a mí, para hacer detención. Tuvimos pequeñas orgías aquí - respondió Snape. Habló en ese tono, como si se tratara de beber té ordinario entre conocidos, y no sobre...

Algo se rompió en Harry tan pronto como se imaginó a Severus y...

Aspiró aire, como si no le quedara oxígeno en los pulmones. Comenzó a ahogarse, incapaz de hacerle frente al horror, de que su corazón se rompió en pedazos.

Cuando Severus vio a qué estado habían llevado sus palabras, a Harry, abrió mucho los ojos. Abrazó al niño aún más fuerte y, mirando directamente las pupilas dilatadas por el horror, dijo:

-¡Maldita sea, Potter! No me follo a ningún estudiante que viene a mí.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no llegaron a Harry. Luchó por cada respiración, como si hubiera caído nuevamente en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando los tritones lo arrastraron profundamente y, sin importar cómo se apresurara, no podía hacer nada. Quería salir a la superficie, quería respirar de nuevo. Parecía que sus pulmones estaban a punto de explotar.

-No puedo... respirar... - finalmente logró decir, tratando desesperadamente de respirar.

Y entonces la voz de Snape vino a su mente:

-¡Mírame, Potter! - Harry abrió los párpados de alguna manera. Se encontró con la penetrante mirada de los profundos ojos negros, en la cual, algo como... la ansiedad brilló. – Por favor, cálmate y respira profundamente. No hay otros, así que deja de hacerte daño. ¡Basta! - Había desesperación en la voz de Severus.

El aire comenzó a fluir hacia los pulmones de Harry. Respiró hondo, sintiendo que el pánico desaparecía gradualmente. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape se había estado burlando de él todo este tiempo, como si quisiera castigarlo por algo, su ira brilló con renovado vigor. Pero Snape tiene la culpa...

\- ¡No te creo! - Lloro. - No puedes... ¡No lo dejarás entrar aquí otra vez!

La mirada de Snape se volvió fría nuevamente, como si ahora que todo estaba bien con Harry, pudiera ser molestado nuevamente. Parecía que ahora Snape estaba aún más enojado porque tenía que decir algo que no quería a decir.

-¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes, mocoso! Puedo dejar entrar a cualquiera que quiera aquí, ¡y no aparecerás organizando escenas de celos! ¡Sal y vuelve cuando te tranquilices! - Con estas palabras, Severus lo soltó y lo empujó lejos de él, con fuerza. 

Harry retrocedió unos pasos con asombro, pero luego logró recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡Debería obtener una maldita medalla por estar contigo tanto tiempo! ¡Pero ahora todo ha terminado! ¡No volveré a poner un pie aquí!

Una rabia fría brilló en los ojos de Snape, sus labios se apretaron tanto que se pusieron blancos.

-¡Regresa con tus miserables amigos y no vuelvas a mostrarte ante mis ojos!

-¡Gracias! - Harry bufó. - Eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer. ¡Los segundos roles no van conmigo! ¡Puedes follar con tu Slytherin tanto como quieras! ¡No me importa!

Se giró tan bruscamente que casi se tambaleó y corrió hacia la salida. Agarró la manija, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. La jaló una y otra vez, sintiéndose listo para arrancarla, pero solo para salir de ahí. ¡Ojalá desapareciera este calor que lo devoraba por dentro!

Pero la puerta permaneció cerrada. Y Harry estaba en tal condición que preferiría hacerla pedazos, antes de pensar en quitar el hechizo de bloqueo.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! Desbloquéala ahora - gritó y comenzó a patearla. Por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento detrás de él. Se giró bruscamente. 

Severus estaba de pie junto a él y parecía estar a punto de agarrarlo nuevamente. Harry levantó las manos para alejarlo, golpearlo, ¡lo que sea! Pero Snape lo agarró y lo apretó dolorosamente en sus brazos. Harry gritó cuando Snape giró su brazo detrás de su espalda y se volvió hacia la puerta, presionándolo con fuerza contra una superficie de madera.

Intentó liberarse, pero Snape era más fuerte. Harry no tenía ninguna posibilidad de tratar con él.

Severus se apoyó sobre él con todo su cuerpo, y Harry gimió por el insoportable dolor en su mano, que Snape estaba sosteniendo con tanta fuerza como si quisiera romperla.

-No me colmes. - Se escuchó un silbido venenoso en su oído. - Recuerda eso. Porque la próxima vez que intentes hacerlo, no seré tan generoso. La próxima vez, seré yo quien te eche, terminando con esta farsa.

De estas palabras, el estómago y el corazón de Harry se apretaron dolorosamente, y fue un dolor mucho más insoportable en su mano. - Y ahora, Potter... te explicaré algo. En primer lugar, si una vez más, a pesar de mi orden, explotas aquí y haces un escándalo sin ninguna razón seria y confiando solo en la especulación y tu imaginación desenfrenada, no me cargaré de excusas y simplemente te echaré. En segundo lugar, soy maestro y de vez en cuando los estudiantes acuden a mí, tanto para practicar, como para tomar_ clases adicionales, _Potter. Y si esto no está claro para usted, entonces la próxima vez, no cerraré la puerta, específicamente para que pueda escuchar todo correctamente. ¿Te convienen esas explicaciones? - Sin esperar una respuesta de Harry, continuó: - Y en tercer lugar, además de ti, no me follo a nadie. _Ninguno_. Y mi palabra debería ser suficiente para ti, y si después de todo esto no es suficiente para ti, ahora te lo demostraré claramente.

Harry sintió que Snape aflojaba su agarre. Le costaba respirar, y probablemente a Severus también. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, porque Snape lo agarró por el manto y lo arrojó a su mesa con fuerza. Sorprendido, Harry gritó y golpeó sus caderas en el borde de la encimera. Por un momento estaba perdido. Pero volvió en sí cuando Severus apareció frente a él y, mirándolo con una mirada ardiente, le dio la espalda y lo inclinó hacia la mesa.

Pero Harry no estuvo de acuerdo con esto. Alejándose de la encimera, miró a Snape con terquedad.

-Quiero verte - respiró, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por la ira, el resentimiento y por algo más... que se estaba extendiendo en su ingle, testificando que lo único que ansiaba, el único, para recibirlo, incluso podía matar ahora... era el hombre parado frente a él.

Severus cumplió su pedido. Lo empujó sobre la mesa y sacó su varita. Con un barrido, liberó a Harry de la parte inferior del traje, y luego abrió los pisos del manto y bajó un poco los pantalones. Los ojos de Harry brillaron cuando vio un pene bronceado que se puso rojo y rodeado de vello oscuro. Snape envolvió su mano alrededor de su polla y apuntó su varita hacia él. El pene se cubrió de inmediato con una sustancia brillante, que Severus distribuyó sobre él con unos pocos movimientos rápidos. 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al verlo, y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ver nada más, porque Severus estaba justo a su lado, lo puso sobre la encimera, lo obligó a acostarse boca arriba y levantó las piernas. Inclinándose con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza, Snape se inclinó tan bajo que Harry no pudo ver nada más que sus ojos negros en llamas. Durante aproximadamente un minuto permaneció de pie, sumergiéndose en los ojos verdes del joven, como si quisiera penetrar en las profundidades de su alma, y luego entró en él con un movimiento suave. El cuerpo de Harry se abrió para él, como siempre lo hacía antes de esa mirada extraordinaria, pero esta vez había algo más en él. Firme determinación, amargura, deseo de demostrar.

Y Harry experimentó todo esto al máximo, cuando Severus salió y regresó, casi de inmediato avanzando a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Los ojos de Harry rodaron por las olas de placer que se extendían por su cuerpo.

-Mírame - gruñó Snape, inclinándose hacia atrás, y luego entrando en él con una sacudida particularmente aguda.

Harry gimió en voz alta, levantando los párpados y conteniendo la respiración, cuando los ojos de Severus volvieron a caer en los suyos, como si tratara de decirle algo muy importante.

Harry se sintió arder. El fuego del placer. El fuego de la ira. Al mismo tiempo, quería romper a Snape en pedazos para destrozarlo. Ansiaba lastimarlo tanto, como lo había hecho hoy, y quería que Snape lo lastimara. Y así siempre ha sido. Porque solo se pertenecen el uno al otro. Porque le pertenece a Severus, y Severus le pertenece a él. Solo a él.

Agarró a Snape por el manto y lo acercó aún más. Sus caras casi se tocan. Harry sintió el aliento caliente de Severus en su piel. Ahora no veía más que ojos de ébano perforando su alma.

-Eres solo mío - susurró con una voz quebrada por el temblor de su cuerpo. - ¡Sólo mío! Me perteneces solo a mí. Yo te encontré. Te conquisté. Y si alguien intenta llevarte lejos... ¡haré que pague por todo!

Severus se congeló por un momento. Algo parpadeó en la profundidad de sus ojos. Una sombra de satisfacción corrió por su rostro, y comenzó a estallar en Harry aún más fuerte, con mayor fervor. Entonces, como si quisiera premiarlo y castigarlo simultáneamente.

Harry cerró los ojos involuntariamente, pero luego escuchó un grito enojado:

-¡Mírame, maldita sea!

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una mirada furiosa y enojada que lo atravesó completamente. A toda costa, debía mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero cuán difícil es cuando cada golpe en su próstata priva a su capacidad de pensar, y su alma casi se separa de su cuerpo.

El olor de Harry fue tocado por un olor masculino agudo y agridulce, Snape escuchó una respiración agitada, la tela áspera de su manto se burló de su piel y le quemó el aliento, y no había nada más que oscuridad alrededor. Severus estaba por encima de él, estaba en él, estaba en todas partes. Llenó todo de Harry, en su totalidad, y no parecía haber más espacio para nada más. Ni para Voldemort, ni para la guerra, ni para el estudio, ni para los amigos, ni para el pasado, ni para el futuro. Todo esto simplemente no existía. Mientras Severus está aquí, mientras está cerca, mientras está dentro de él... todo lo demás no importa.

Con una sonrisa, Harry apretó aún más el manto con su puño. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, Severus se apartó un poco para ver su rostro. Se lamió los labios, disminuyó la velocidad, entrando con empujes lentos y profundos, entre los cuales, con respiración ronca y pesada, sus labios ahogaron palabras:

\- No. Hay. Nadie. Más. Ninguno…

El estómago de Harry se revolvió y sus ojos se agrandaron. Su pene tembló al escuchar estas palabras y la tensión en su interior alcanzó un punto alarmante. Lo sabía, un poco más y…

Sintió la palma de Severus deslizarse debajo de su cabeza. Snape levantó la cabeza de Harry, acercándola a sí mismo. Se inclinó aún más, casi tocando sus labios con sus labios. Dedos flexibles entretejidos en su cabello y tirados con fuerza. Las manos de Harry se elevaron, agarrando a Severus por el cuello con tanta fuerza que nada podía romper ese abrazo. Un temblor incontrolado recorrió el cuerpo de Harry cuando sintió un aliento ardiente, y luego un ronco susurro llegó a él:

-Eres...

Un empuje profundo y alucinante.

-... el...

Labios calientes se aferraron al lóbulo de su oreja.

\- ... único...

Las uñas se clavan en el cuerpo.

\- ... Potter.

El susurro fue interrumpido por un grito ronco, cuando Severus terminó, su cuerpo se entumeció y se apoyó en Harry con una fuerza que casi lo presionó contra la encimera. Los dedos se clavaron en sus nalgas como si quisieran romper la carne en pedazos.

Pero Harry casi no sintió esto, porque él mismo ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de un orgasmo que se derramaba sobre su cuerpo. Le pareció que estaba ardiendo, y debajo de los párpados brillaron millones de chispas ardientes, que se dispersaron por la piel, haciendo cosquillas en cada pequeña parte de ella. Harry enterró su rostro en el cuello de Severus, ahogando su ronco grito, y lo apretó con tanta fuerza que por un momento ambos no pudieron respirar.

Harry quería crecer en él. Estar tan cerca como para escuchar el corazón de Severus latir junto a su corazón. Y nunca, nunca lo dejarlo ir.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?, Harry no lo sabía. Parecía haber ido a algún lugar muy, muy lejano. Había oscuridad a su alrededor, y los sonidos de la respiración, que se hicieron más fuertes, penetraron en la cálida oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Con Severus respirando.

Snape estaba acostado sobre él y respirando. Harry sintió el peso de su cuerpo, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba, escuchó su respiración agitada en su oreja y sonrió para sí mismo.

Harry aflojó su agarre un poco. Severus se movió y se enderezó, apoyándose en los codos. Harry dejó de respirar cuando se encontró con su mirada borrosa. La cara de Severus estaba tan cerca... de su piel, sintió su respiración aún acelerada, pero gradualmente calmante.

Y por primera vez... Harry no quería nada más. Que siempre sea como es ahora. Si tan solo Severus estuviera siempre con él. Entonces nunca terminaría. Nunca.

Levantó la mano, tocó una mejilla ligeramente espinosa y, fascinado por mirar a los ojos brillantes y profundos, susurró suavemente:

-Solo estoy yo. Y siempre será así.

Por un momento, una sombra oscura parpadeó en los ojos oscuros, y el pliegue entre las cejas se hizo más profundo. Harry sintió una extraña inquietud. No le gustaba esta sombra. Algo estaba mal. Él ya conocía a Severus. Conocía sus reacciones.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Severus?

Snape frunció los labios y se apartó. Al principio, Harry no quería abrir los brazos, pero luego se rindió. En silencio, observó a Severus levantarse y ponerse los pantalones, sin mirar a Harry. Era como si él, Harry, hubiera dicho algo inapropiado.

-¿Pasó algo? - Preguntó con incertidumbre, levantándose sobre sus codos. Quería levantarse, pero después de un orgasmo tan aplastante, sus músculos no le obedecieron.

-Vístete y ven conmigo - respondió finalmente Severus. Su voz sonaba muy contenida.

Levantando la cabeza, Harry miró los pantalones con botones de Snape. Lo que sea que lo atormentaba, parece que logró frenarlo.

Harry hizo que su cuerpo obedeciera y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente y mirando a Snape.

-Y deja de mirarme así, Potter - Snape levantó la voz. Estaba claramente molesto. - Quizás te dé mi fotografía. Para que puedas mirarla tanto como quieras, pero no tengo que mirar tu estúpida fisonomía.

Harry frunció los labios. Sí, Snape se convirtió en Snape nuevamente.

-Esa es una muy buena idea - acordó y sonrió fervientemente. - La colgaré sobre mi cama y me masturbaré con ella.

Severus lo miró, en el cual la molestia interfería con la diversión.

-Como si no pudieras prescindir de ella... - respondió burlonamente.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que hago de noche? - Harry preguntó desafiante.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. Sus labios se curvaron en una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Supongo que lo mismo que yo.

Harry abrió la boca, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque Severus resopló, se dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de la puerta que conducía a sus habitaciones privadas.

El joven saltó de la mesa, decidiendo firmemente que descubriría todos los detalles, pero luego se recordó a sí mismo que no tenía idea de dónde había ido la parte inferior de su traje.

-¿Qué hiciste con mis pantalones? - Gritó hacia la puerta, mirando cuidadosamente alrededor, pero Snape no le respondió. Harry suspiró y se dirigió a la sala de estar, sintiendo su corazón caliente con un rayo cálido y alegre, aunque un poco eclipsado por la sombra de ansiedad, de la que no había podido deshacerse.

¿O tal vez fue solo un juego de su imaginación?

“Amor contaminado” by Marilyn Manson.


	34. Fiesta (Parte uno)

_“Tiempo para fiestas y celebraciones._

_ Gente bailando toda la noche._

_ Tiempo de regalos._

_Y el intercambio de besos. _

_Tiempo de cantar canciones de Navidad.”_

Cuando Harry entró en el Gran Comedor, inmediatamente notó una cosa: Snape no se había presentado… otra vez. No lo vio en el desayuno, ni en la comida, ni en esta maldita cena.

Era el penúltimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los estudiantes discutían con entusiasmo sus planes. Inclinándose unos a otros, Hermione y Ron estaban susurrando algo.

-Hola Harry.

El Gryffindor miró a su alrededor y sonrió a Luna, que se acercaba por detrás.

-Oh, hola - respondió.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de Navidad? - Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante, acercándose. - No puedo esperar por ella. ¿Tú también?

-Uh... - Harry parpadeó, sorprendido por la alegría que sonaba en su voz. ¿Desde cuándo a Luna le agradaban tanto de las fiestas de estudiantes? Por lo general, evitaba tales entretenimientos, prefiriendo buscar criaturas mágicas por todo Hogwarts. Incluso Neville, anunció que también iba a asistir ir. Al parecer asistiría media escuela, cuando originalmente se suponía que habría un círculo muy estrecho.

-Finalmente, podremos beber cerveza de mantequilla, juntos - sonrió.

¡Oh sí! ¡Cerveza cremosa! ¡Pero lo olvidó por completo!

-Bueno, por supuesto. Aunque, a juzgar por las palabras de Tonks, incluso podríamos beber, algo más fuerte - Harry sonrió.

Luna se sonrojó ligeramente y miró hacia otro lado.

Harry la miró asombrado. ¿Había dicho algo mal? No. Sólo mencionó las bebidas fuertes y...

Echó un vistazo hacia el escritorio del profesor.

...Tonks. Tonks inmediatamente se volvió en la dirección opuesta y rápidamente comenzó una conversación con la profesora Sprout, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Harry volvió a mirar a Luna: ya se había ido, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Bueno, entonces... nos vemos. - La chica se despidió con la mano y desapareció de la vista.

Eso fue... inusual.

Harry se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los Gryffindors, habiéndose olvidado de la cerveza cremosa y pensando en cómo hacer que Severus comiera. No le gustaba que su propia salud, no le importara en absoluto. Y Harry recordó cómo Severus lo obligó a cenar después de pasar todo el día en la Sala de los Menesteres.

¡Él hará lo mismo!

Pedirá ayuda a Dobby y le llevará a Severus algo para comer. Al final, Harry todavía debía hablar con él, sobre sus planes para Navidad y su viaje a Hogsmeade. Ayer, lo había olvidado por completo, por estar absorto en sus pensamientos, sobre que Severus lo estaba engañando, y luego terminaron haciendo el amor en su escritorio. 

Sin embargo, cuando entraron en la sala de estar, Harry no pudo concentrarse en nada, porque todavía estaba sin pantalones, porque a Severus le gusta burlarse de él: 

<<FLASHBACK>>

_-¿Tus pantalones? – el hombre barrió con la mirada el lugar - Parece que no están por aquí, Potter. Me temo que tendrás que volver sin ellos._

“Muy gracioso”, pensó Harry.

Pero estaba muy decidido: comenzó a recorrer la habitación, en un intento de buscarlos y finalmente los encontró en uno de los estantes más bajos, en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. 

Cuando Harry regresó molesto a su silla, lo único que quería, era burlarse de Snape en venganza, por lo que le preguntó: - ¿_Es verdad que haces lo mismo que yo, por la noche? Cuéntame, te escucharé con gusto_. - Harry aún recordaba la humillación que experimentó cuando Snape respondió: - Sí_, Potter. Duermo. No sabía que era tan fascinante para ti._

¡Y entonces el bastardo, tuvo la audacia de sonreír burlonamente!

<<END FLASHBACK>>

Todos esos recuerdos se desvanecieron en comparación con lo que había sucedido antes, con lo que él y Snape hicieron, y lo que Harry había escuchado de él. Todavía no podía creerlo, y a veces las dudas prevalecían sobre él: ¿si había escuchado bien? o ¿sólo había sido producto de su imaginación?

_“Eres el único, Potter.”_

Del solo recuerdo, todo dentro de Harry dio un vuelco. Una ola de calor lo cubrió y sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa.

Solo él. Severus solo le hacía el amor a él. ¡Exclusivamente!

Harry estaba tan feliz, que estuvo a punto de tararear y saltar como Luna.

Después de sentarse en la mesa y saludar a amigos que, sonrojados, habían dejado de guardar secretos y miraban seriamente sus platos, Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo.

_“¡Necesito urgentemente hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante, Severus! ¿Puedo ir a verte, después de cena_r?

Recibió la respuesta al final de la comida:

_“Si es necesario...”_

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, pero después de un momento suspiró profundamente.

Ahora, solo debía esperar para la noche...

*** * ***

Después de la cena, Harry llamó a Dobby y le pidió que trajera otra porción de la cocina, explicando que le gustaría comer en su dormitorio. Les dijo a sus amigos que regresaría tarde, porque quería salir a caminar y tal vez, visitar a Hagrid. Después, se arrojó la capa de invisibilidad y entró en las mazmorras con un plato de comida, convenciéndose de que tendría éxito.

Se quitó el manto en el estudio, la guardó en su bolsillo y llamó a Severus con un plato humeante en las manos. Cuando se abrió la puerta, sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-Buenas noches, Severus.

Snape parpadeó y luego entrecerró los ojos, mirando primero el rostro radiante de Harry y luego el contenido del plato.

-¿Qué es eso? - gruñó.

Sin esperar invitación, Harry pasó a su lado y dejó el plato sobre la mesa.

-Últimamente no te has presentado en el Gran Comedor, y ya he comenzado a preocuparme por ti. No te cuidas en absoluto, Severus. Por lo tanto, decidí traerte la cena. Espero que te guste el estofado. - Harry se enderezó y sonrió a la puerta cerrada de Snape.

El Maestro de Pociones frunció el ceño ante el plato, luego a Harry, nuevamente al plato y nuevamente a Harry. Gradualmente, el asombro en su rostro dio paso a una expresión que nunca había visto en Snape y que ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo.

Severus se lamió los labios y se aclaró la garganta.

-No sé por qué pensaste, que si no voy al Gran Comedor, moriré de hambre, pero quiero asegurarte que regularmente, recibo mis alimentos, gracias al cuidado de los elfos, que, como veo, también usas.

Harry se sonrojó.

-No lo pensé - dijo en voz baja e inclinó la cabeza.

-Eso no me sorprende - respondió Snape, caminando hacia su silla verde.

Harry estaba enojado consigo mismo, por haber hecho el ridículo. Está claro que si Severus no hubiera comido, ya se habría convertido en uno de esos esqueletos que se colocan en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cogió el plato para llevárselo, pero Severus le agarró la mano.

-Pero como me trajiste la cena, no permitiré que se desperdicie. - Snape agitó su varita y otro plato salió del gabinete, y luego se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Severus dividió la carne en dos porciones y señaló a Harry la segunda silla. Harry titubeó. 

Al pensar que él y Severus cenarían juntos, un calor agradable se apoderó de él. Y ahora veía cómo el maestro de pociones vertía vino tinto en dos copas.

Harry se inclinó hacia su plato. Estaba comiendo por primera vez con Severus. Y fue… increíble. Sentía, como si fueran una verdadera... pareja; mentalmente terminó de imaginar y se sonrojó. Harry miró furtivamente a Severus, quien estaba absorbiendo la carne con entusiasmo, y sorber su vino. 

Si quiere salirse con la suya, debe comenzar ahora mientras Snape está ocupado con la cena. Si su boca estuviera ocupada, no podría gritarle a Harry. Quizás esto incluso debería aumentar sus posibilidades.

-Ejem - Harry se aclaró la garganta, se enderezó en su silla y respiró hondo. - En realidad... vine porque quería hablar contigo, Severus.

El maestro de pociones ni siquiera lo miró.

-Supuse que el asunto “urgente”, que querías hablar conmigo, no estaba relacionado con la regularidad de mi dieta.

-No. Quiero decir… eso es importante, pero... también quería hablar contigo sobre las vacaciones.

La mano de Severus se congeló hasta la mitad de su boca. Los dedos apretaron el tallo de un tenedor. Los ojos entrecerrados le dispararon a Harry una mirada que parecía atravesarlo.

-A juzgar por lo que escuché, irás donde los Weasley. No veo ninguna razón por la que debas contarme sobre eso, a menos que estés interesado en alguna forma efectiva de detener su reproducción a un ritmo vertiginoso, y salvar al mundo mágico de la invasión de hordas de imbéciles ignorantes pelirrojos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Por qué Severus necesitaba complicar tanto las cosas?

-Bueno, en realidad, Dumbledore me sugirió que pasara mis vacaciones en Hogwarts - protestó Harry, mirando desafiante al maestro de pociones.

La sala quedó en silencio. Snape no parecía estar impresionado. Levantó una ceja y miró expectante a Harry.

-¿Y?

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-Y decidí quedarme...

Snape entrecerró los ojos y lanzó su desagradable mirada aún más profunda.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Bueno... uh... - titubeó Harry, sintiendo que todo su coraje se derretía bajo esa mirada. Pero sabe que es necesario luchar mientras haya al menos una gota de esperanza. - Bueno, pensé que podría pasar las vacaciones con... contigo.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron por un momento, pero luego se convirtieron en túneles oscuros que destellaban relámpagos.

-De ninguna manera - murmuró Snape con tanta convicción, como si la pregunta se refería a la vida o la muerte.

Harry sintió un escalofrío desagradable en su corazón.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, finalmente, tengo la oportunidad de tomar un descanso de los estudiantes irresponsables, incapaces de usar el cerebro, molestándome con sus patéticas existencias, así que no permitiré, que un idiota cachondo, se meta bajo mis pies y arruine mi merecido descanso.

Harry, quien, mientras Snape hablaba, ni siquiera respiraba, exhaló ruidosamente.

-No me meteré bajo tus pies. Y además... ¡ese no es el punto! ¡Y no soy un idiota! - Gritó enojado por la respuesta de Snape. - Es solo que... me gustaría que pasáramos unos días juntos. No quiero ir a ningún lado. Quiero estar contigo.

Severus frunció los labios.

-Excluido. - Lanzó y volvió a su comida, dejando en claro que consideraba el tema cerrado.

Harry frunció el ceño. El plan A no funcionó. Era hora de pasar al plan B. Según el plan que inventó la parte Slytherin de su naturaleza. A pesar de que Harry generalmente la odiaba y la evitaba tanto como podía, aunque a veces era de utilidad.

Reclinándose en su silla, suspiró.

-Es una pena... Parece que tendré que pasar las vacaciones con los Weasley. Le informaré al director de inmediato, que no me quedaré en Hogwarts.

Severus levantó la cabeza bruscamente y miró a Harry sorprendido. Sin embargo, fue solo un vistazo. Porque logró tomar rápidamente el control de sí mismo, ya que sus rasgos se agudizaron con ira. Bajó los ojos y volvió a la comida, pero Harry notó que el pliegue entre sus cejas se había vuelto más profundo.

Fue una reacción extraña. Snape parecía... ¿enojado? Pero ¿por qué? Debería de estar satisfecho. ¿O tal vez estaba sorprendido de que Harry se rindiera tan fácilmente? Pero, después de un minuto, durante el cual Harry miró abiertamente al maestro de pociones, decidió que era hora de pasar a la esencia de su plan, y debido a todo esto, casi olvidó lo que quería decir.

Mirando al fuego, Harry cuadró los hombros y, tratando de hablar con indiferencia, continuó:

-Seguramente la Sra. Weasley y Ginny estarán felices de verme. Le pediré a Ginny que hornee mis galletas favoritas. Solo espero que no se le ocurra volver a alimentarme... - Furtivamente miró a Severus, quien dejó de masticar y parecía estar tratando de resolver el dilema: seguir comiendo y romperse los dientes, que apretó, tratando de controlarse, o escupir lo que tenía en la boca y saltar sobre Harry.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. El hielo se rompió, pero debe continuar hasta que Severus se rinda.

-Pero lo peor de todo, son esos malditos muérdagos que a la Sra. Weasley le encanta colgar sobre todos los pasillos. Tendré que tener mucho cuidado, para no tropezar con Ginny. Y si no tengo éxito, entonces... sería una tontería rechazar su…

El discurso de Harry fue repentinamente interrumpido por un fuerte golpe.

-¡Suficiente! - siseó Snape, quitando el puño de la mesa que acababa de golpear. - Si esa es la única forma de silenciarte, Potter, entonces...

-Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme? - Harry lo interrumpió, incapaz de ocultar su alegre sonrisa.

Severus le lanzó una mirada mortal.

-Para su información, no tengo intención de...

-¡Oh, gracias! – exclamó, no permitiéndole terminar, Harry esbozó una sonrisa. - Lo prometo, me quedaré tranquilamente callado, que ni siquiera me notarás. Incluso podría lanzar un hechizo silenciador sobre mí mismo. No te molestaré. Solo quiero estar contigo - finalizó, sintiendo el agradable calor interior, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, penetrando en su corazón.

¡Resultó! ¡Pasará las vacaciones con Severus! 

Harry quería saltar de felicidad, pero sabía, que si intentaba hacer algo como eso, Snape podría cambiar de opinión rápidamente. Esto era solo la mitad de la batalla. Y quedaba por resolver, una cosa más.

\- Ehm... También quería decirte que... – _“¡Vamos, Harry, dilo!” - _...No asistiré mañana a detención. - Al ver que la mirada de Snape, pasó de asesino, a sanguinaria, Harry se apresuró a agregar: - Tonks está organizando una fiesta de Navidad en Hogsmeade. Todos estarán allí, y también me gustaría ir. Pensé... que si lo pido... yo… - La mirada pesada de Snape presionó a Harry en la silla y lo silenció. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y agregó: - Debes haber oído hablar de ella. El Profesor Dumbledore dijo que crearás una barrera protectora junto con los otros maestros, así que estoy seguro de que estaré a salvo. Realmente me gustaría ir. Espero que no estés enojado conmigo.

Severus finalmente miró hacia otro lado y resopló.

-¿Tengo que enojarme porque decidiste pasar toda la noche en bailes ridículos y charlas sin sentido, en compañía de tus miserables amigos y esa mediocre con cabello rosado, que no es capaz de distinguir el caparazón de Erumpent, de su propio trasero?

Harry suspiró angustiado.

\- Bueno, estás _enojado, después de todo_.

Snape resopló de nuevo y miró al fuego. Harry trató de arreglarlo:

-Nada me va a pasar. No te preocupes.

Severus le envió otra mirada desagradable, pero esta vez se abstuvo de comentar. Harry consideró que el silencio era una señal de acuerdo y decidió dejar este tema, dándose cuenta de que Snape ya estaba al borde de una explosión.

Fue absolutamente increíble. Anteriormente, el maestro de pociones habría hecho todo lo posible para evitar que tuviera una noche agradable, y tal vez lo habría cargado con trabajo adicional para destruir todos sus planes. Pero ahora...

Harry sintió que el pequeño sol se iluminaba dentro de él. Cuando miró la silueta del maestro de pociones, su manto, sobre el que jugaban las sombras proyectadas por la llama, sus ojos brillaron.

Sintió que se acercaban cada día. Se estaba acercando cada vez más, a la fuente de luz que absorbe el brillo, que parpadea en los ojos entrecerrados, atraviesa la levita negra sujeta a la barbilla, esta cara más cerca de él, enmarcada por suaves ondas de cabello, y está a punto de tomar suavemente esta cosa viva en sus palmas, latiendo el corazón Harry quería presionarlo contra su pecho, protegiéndolo como el mayor tesoro, y luego acurrucarse a su alrededor y escuchar su suave y tranquilo palpitar. Y Harry no permitirá que nadie, nadie en el mundo se lo lleve.

Respiró hondo y, obligándose a apartar los ojos de Severus, también comenzó a mirar el fuego.

Pronto, ese corazón será suyo. El momento está cerca. Harry lo sentía con todo su ser.

  


*** * ***

-¡Oh, mira! Un arnés hecho con pelo de unicornio, es tan fuerte como el acero, y el tallo está tallado en un tipo especial de madera obtenida del Whomping Willow; nadie te detendrá con esta escoba. ¡Qué belleza!... - Ron susurró, mirando fascinado la exposición que tenía delante, exhibido en la ventana de una tienda de suministros de Quidditch. Escobas de la última serie de Nimbus, llamada "Ray".

Harry asintió, aunque le gustaba más su ‘Firebolt’. La caminata en Hogsmeade con Ron ya había comenzado a aburrirlo, y comenzó a inventar una excusa para escapar. Hermione lo logró. Tan pronto como se presentó la oportunidad, entró en la primera librería que apareció. Pero Harry no podía hacer nada así. El profesor Flitwick, quien lo acompañaba a todas partes como una sombra, lo miraba. Fue asignado a Harry para protegerlo durante la excursión de vacaciones a Hogsmeade en busca de regalos.

Harry suspiró decepcionado, mirando las calles de la aldea, repleto de magos, brujas y estudiantes de Hogwarts. La nieve caía tan espesamente, y se acumulaba xon tanta fuerza como si decidiera llenar cada superficie disponible, lo que dificultaba cruzar por los ventisqueros. 

Los villancicos navideños llegaban a los oídos del Gryffindor de vez en cuando, a causa de la pared de figuras esponjosas de cantantes que nunca había visto.

-¡Vamos adentro! - Gritó Ron, corriendo hacia la tienda. Harry suspiró exasperado y pisoteó detrás de él. El profesor Flitwick se unió de inmediato a ellos, sonrió con fuerza. Aparentemente, a él tampoco le agradó seguir a Potter sobre los talones. Sin embargo, no pudo romper la orden del director.

Harry le dio la espalda y apretó los dientes con ira impotente. ¿Cómo demonios le compraría un regalo a Snape en tales condiciones? Y además, no tiene idea de qué regalar. Necesita desesperadamente, al menos un poco de soledad para elegir con calma, sin temor a que todo el mundo pregunte "¿para quién es eso?"

Miró ansiosamente por la ventana y parpadeó, notando la enorme figura de Hagrid que pasaba. Y entonces una idea brilló en su cabeza. Ignorando a Ron, absorto en mirar el atuendo de Quidditch, saltó de la tienda y, resbalando, se enterró justo en el abrigo de piel del medio gigante.

-Cuidado, Harry, si te zambulles en la nieve, desaparecerás - sonrió Hagrid, poniéndolo de pie y dándole palmaditas en los hombros, lo que hizo que el Gryffindor pareciera haber cambiado de lugar.

-¿Puedo dar un pequeño paseo por Hogsmeade contigo? - Harry soltó, escuchando detrás de él, el golpeteo fraccional de los talones del profesor de encantamientos. - Necesito comprar algo, pero no sacarás a Ron de aquí - explicó, señalando con el pulgar hacia la espalda.

-¡Oh, Potter! - Flitwick respiró, poniéndose frente al Gryffindor. - No puedes salor corriendo de esa manera. Complicas mi tarea. ¡Oh, saludos, Hagrid!

-Buenas tardes, profesor. Harry me pidió que lo acompañara. ¿Será un problema?

Flitwick miró al medio gigante e hizo una mueca.

-No lo pierdas de vista. Y llévalo luego a Hogwarts. Ésta nieve ya está subiendo a mis fosas nasales - murmuró el profesor y, dándose la vuelta, regresó con su característico andar de pato.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa:

-Muchas gracias.

-Por nada, Harry. Tampoco me gustaría que alguien me esté acechando en todas partes. ¿Cómo estás?

…

Caminaron lentamente por la calle. Caminar con Hagrid fue fácil, ya que todos les daban el paso. Harry no estaba preocupado por Ron. Los accesorios de Quidditch estaban tan saturados, que era posible hacer un plan y regresar, y su amigo ni siquiera notaría su ausencia.

-Todo está en orden, excepto que todos corren a mí alrededor, como si fuera maldito huevo de oro. Frágil e invaluable.

-¿Qué esperabas, Harry? ¿Después de ese ataque contra ti? Afortunadamente, estás a salvo y puedes platicar conmigo ahora. Y después de lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente en el Bosque Prohibido, te habría encerrado en Hogwarts, si fuera el director, y no te permitiría salir, ni siquiera asomar la nariz por la puerta.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué está pasando en el Bosque Prohibido?

Hagrid hizo una mueca, como si estuviera enojado consigo mismo.

-Una vez más, hablé de más... - murmuró.

-Hagrid - dijo Harry con presión. - ¿Qué está pasando en el bosque prohibido? Si hay algún peligro allí, debo saberlo para estar preparado, ¿verdad? Por favor, al menos no me trates como a un niño.

Hagrid se detuvo y suspiró profundamente.

-Bueno, está bien... Pero no debes contarle a nadie sobre esto. Ni una palabra.

Harry levantó una mano.

-Lo prometo.

El medio gigante asintió y miró la nieve pisoteada.

-Alguien está matando animales. Alguien o algo. Y de una manera terrible, vil y desagradable.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Bestias? O ¿Qué tipo de animales? ¿Y por qué razón? Vold... Lo siento, ‘ya sabes quién’ ya tiene un cuerpo y no necesita sangre de unicornio.

Hagrid sacudió la cabeza.

-Ese no es el punto. El profesor Dumbledore cree que es una especie de... entrenamiento. Porque muchos animales diferentes, han muerto. Hasta los pájaros.

_“¿Entrenamiento? Eso no suena muy bien.”_

-Los matan.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-¿C-Cómo?

-Algunos animales fueron asesinados por el Avada, y otros... - Hagrid se detuvo, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera demasiado terrible.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Harry, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-Y otros, estaban desollados, otros quemados, otros congelados, hechos pedazos, incluso tropecé con un pájaro con... - Al darse cuenta de la conmoción en el rostro de Harry, Hagrid finalmente se mordió la lengua. - Es hora de que me calle...

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. No se sintió bien tan pronto como se dio cuenta de estos horrores.

-Eso es... aterrador… y… cruel… - dijo con dificultad.

¿Y Dumbledore se lo estaba ocultando? ¡Maldición! Con frecuencia iba al bosque.

-¿No se sabe quién hizo eso?

Hagrid se sorbió la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

-El profesor Dumbledore, dijo que es como entrenar a un estudiante, para unirse a las filas de los Mortífagos. Aparentemente, esos bastardos aprenden primero hechizos sobre animales pobres y luego las aplican en humanos. Creo que podría ser... - Hagrid dudó, como si las palabras no salieran de su lengua, - ...uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Es algo malo, Harry, no pensé que viviría para ver el momento en que los niños comenzaran a burlarse de los animales en mi bosque para emborracharse. Si solo lo atrapara... - Hagrid apretó un puño enorme, y sus rasgos se endurecieron. - Pero solo lo hacen de noche. Y, probablemente, conocen bien el bosque, porque eligen caminos que nadie conoce, excepto estas criaturas.

Harry frunció el ceño. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, surgió un pensamiento muy desagradable, pero luego desapareció, ya que era demasiado impresionante.

-Espero que lo atrapes. O a ellos. Podría intentar ayudarte si...

-No, Harry. No te metas en esto. El profesor Dumbledore volverá mi cabeza hacia atrás si descubre lo que te dije al respecto.

Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué todos lo tratan como a un niño? ¿Por qué esconder la verdad? ¿Por qué nadie quiere contarle todo como está, y la información tiene que ser obtenida casi por la fuerza? ¿Hay algo más que él no sepa? Hasta el momento, no ha recibido respuestas a todas estas preguntas, y esto tiene que ser soportado. Solo esperaba que pronto...

De repente, algo brilló a la izquierda. Harry giró en esa dirección y se detuvo tan abruptamente, que las personas que lo seguían casi se topan con él.

Se paró ante la exposición de la tienda de regalos. Había una figura en un estante. Más precisamente, dos figuras conectadas entre sí. Un león dorado brillante, estaba entrelazado con una serpiente de plata. Lentamente se deslizaba entre las patas del león, frotaba su cabeza contra su suave melena, torció su pecho, se apretó en un abrazo, y el león en respuesta lamía sus escamas iridiscentes.

Harry se congeló en seco, encantado por la vista.

Cerca, había figuras similares que simbolizaban los departamentos de Hogwarts en todas las combinaciones posibles, pero solo le interesaba esta.

-Espérame aquí, Hagrid. Vuelvo enseguida - lanzó y entró en la tienda.

Dentro, estaba lleno de estudiantes que compraban regalos para sus seres queridos. Harry llamó la atención sobre el Slytherin, que parecía un estudiante de cuarto año, quien, sonrojado y mirando con consternación, temeroso de que sus amigos de la facultad pudieran atraparlo, compró una figura con una serpiente y un tejón.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. ¿Cuántas conversaciones tuvieron lugar sobre gustos y disgustos entre las facultades? Pero siempre hay alguien que no vive de acuerdo con el estereotipo, sino que elige su propio camino.

El Slytherin ya había salido de la tienda, y Harry todavía estaba parado en medio, sintiéndose muy estúpido y sin atreverse a ir al mostrador. Pero él no podía permanecer ahí demasiado tiempo...

-¡Oh, señor Potter! - el vendedor vestido con un delantal rosa comenzó a gorjear, con las manos juntas. - Qué honor verlo aquí. ¿Ha venido por un regalo para alguien cercano?

...era es todo.

-Uh... - Harry dudó, sintiendo que todos en la tienda lo miraban. - Yo... um... Un amigo me pidió que comprara algo para su novia - se las arregló, sintiendo que se le encogía la garganta. El vendedor lo miró largamente y sonrió.

-Ah, ¿y a ese "amigo" le gustaría algo específico?

-Ejem... sí. - Realmente le gusta una figura de la ventana. León y... y... - ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír de manera tan frstrante? -... una serpiente - terminó, sintiendo que comenzaba a ahogarse. La niña que ayudaba en la tienda, levantó las cejas y miró a Hagrid, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

Genial, ahora todos sabrán que su supuesta novia es una Slytherin. ¡Simplemente maravilloso! A menos que ocurriera un milagro y alguien creyera ‘el cuento’ sobre el supuesto ‘amigo’, pero, a juzgar por la cara del vendedor, bien podría haberle dicho, que una bandada de Punches sedientos de sangre, lo perseguían, haciéndolo esconderse en la tienda, y ahora estaban al acecho afuera de la entrada, esperando para morderle los pies, el dependiente lo hubiera creído también.

Afortunadamente, la niña no comentó nada más, pero sacó la figura de debajo del mostrador, la empacó y le explicó a Harry que estaba encantada de tal manera, que podía “reproducir” cualquier palabra o sonido, solo bastaba con pronunciar la ‘contraseña’, y la figura comenzaría a reproducir lo que se grabó.

Harry silenciosamente agradeció a la vendedora, pagó, y salió volando de la tienda como un torbellino, sintiendo sobre su espalda, su mirada divertida.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como se encontró en la calle, todo esto dejó de tener sentido. Lo principal: es que encontró un regalo adecuado para Severus. Harry sonrió, imaginando la expresión de Severus en su rostro cuando viera la figura. ¡Pero no pudo evitar comprarla! Ella... era exactamente lo que quería.

Harry miró en varias tiendas y compró regalos para sus amigos y para sí mismo: una camisa escarlata de satén y una corbata negra para la fiesta.

Hagrid fue un excelente compañero. No hizo preguntas molestas, y no trató de adivinar lo que Harry había comprado. Si Ron y Hermione estuvieran en su lugar, no habría podido llevar a cabo su plan y todo habría terminado en una gran disputa. 

Resultó que Hagrid había escuchado sobre la fiesta organizada por Tonks, y si Harry lo invitaba, él estaría feliz de venir también. El semi-gigante dijo que estaría feliz de conversar con todos ellos, de lo contrario, aún no podrían hacer tiempo para visitarlo.

Harry estaba avergonzado por estas palabras. Snape llenaba cada minuto de su vida, haciéndole olvidar todo en el mundo. Por ejemplo, hacía tiempo que planeaba escribir una carta a Lupin, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, algo interfería. O más bien, alguien. Y más precisamente: reunirse con ese alguien. Y sus pensamientos también giraban todo el día alrededor de ese alguien. Todo el tiempo. Excepto para estudiar y dormir.

¡Maldita sea Snape!

_¡Su_ Snape!

Harry encontró a Ron donde lo había dejado. Su amigo estaba atrapado en el departamento de regalos, con libros que describían los últimos trucos tácticos y defensivos, por lo que Harry tuvo que trabajar duro para sacarlo de la tienda. Se encontraron con Hermione no lejos de las Tres Escobas. Su bolso estaba lleno de libros y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con entusiasmo. 

En el camino de regreso, habló sobre una nueva serie de libros sobre numerología, con la que tropezó en una librería y de la que no podía separarse.

Hagrid los llevó hasta las puertas del castillo y, despidiéndose, prometió ir a la fiesta, más tarde. Y ellos, conversando y riendo, entraron al pasillo y, junto con otros estudiantes, que también regresaban de Hogsmeade, fueron a la torre de Gryffindor.

  


*** * ***

Al entrar en el pub, Harry y sus amigos se congelaron en la puerta; parecía que habían entrado por error en el lugar equivocado, pero el camarero de barba gris y las cabras que deambulaban por el lugar, confirmó sus sospechas. Estaban en “la cabeza de cerdo”, pero lugar estaba completamente cambiado.

Cada rincón del salón principal, estaba decorado con coloridas guirnaldas, galletas y juguetes navideños. Velas encendidas por todas partes, cargadas de golosinas de las mesas del "Reino Dulce", estaban cubiertas con manteles iridiscentes. En el centro, había un lugar para bailar: un magnífico parquet, que representaba un cielo azul oscuro y cubierto de estrellas, estaba encerado para brillar.

-¡Qué hermoso!... - Hermione susurró, mirando con admiración a su alrededor. - ¿Hiciste todo esto tú misma?

Tonks sonrió radiante.

-El profesor Flitwick me ayudó con el suelo, y la profesora Sprout, hizo las guirnaldas de flores.

Los amigos asintieron a sabiendas y fueron a elegir una mesa.

\- ¡Oh, Maldición! - Ron siseó cuando ya habían tomado sus lugares. Como un halcón, miró a Ginny, quien apareció, sosteniendo la mano de un tipo alto de Ravenclaw. Se sentaron en la esquina y, desde allí, de vez en cuando enviaba miradas furiosas a su hermano.

-¿Cómo puede ella descaradamente... tomar su mano? Justo delante de mis ojos. En este instante iré y...

-¡Siéntate! - Con la ayuda de Harry, Hermione lo agarró por la camisa y lo puso en su lugar. - ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No hacen nada! ¡Y Ginny puede salir con quien quiera! ¡Deja de actuar como el último nerd y déjala en paz!

Ron le dirigió su mirada más feroz, pero eso no impresionó a Hermione.

-Di algo, Harry - Hermione lo miró con exigencia.

\- Yo... eh...

\- ¡Hola a todos! - De repente, Luna apareció en la mesa. Llevaba un vestido verde que se parecía a un árbol de Navidad, decorado con galletas y guirnaldas y una gran estrella dorada, coronaba su cabeza. - ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?

-¡Por supuesto! - Harry se apresuró a hacerle espacio. Estaba agradecido con Luna por salvarlo de la posibilidad de interferir en otra discusión de sus amigos. Ya estaba harto de sus disputas, y la fiesta aún no comenzaba.

-Um... - Una voz desde el centro de la habitación los silenció y miró a Tonks parada en medio de la pista. - Les doy una cordial bienvenida y quiero agradecerles a todos por venir. Espero que nos divirtamos mucho y esta noche nos acerque más...

Lo pensó Harry, ¿o Tonks realmente miró por un momento a Luna sentada a su lado?...

>>Nos hará aún más cercanos de lo que estábamos... hasta ahora. Ejem... creo que estoy confundida. - Agitó la mano y sonrió nerviosamente. - Bueno, ya basta de eso. Coman, beban y diviértanse con todo tu corazón, como si yo no estuviera aquí. - Agitó su varita hacia el gramófono sobre la mesa, y las fervientes melodías festivas de ‘Fatal Witches’ y ‘Meaningless Terror’, entre otros grupos mágicos. Harry no conocía a la mayoría de ellos, pero pronto Ron, Hermione, Luna y Tonks, que también se sentaron en su mesa, ya estaban cantando.

Nymphadora sacó una botella de algo "especial" del bolsillo de su capa negra tejida con hilos de plata, y después de que todos prometieron no contarles a los demás maestros sobre eso, agregó un poco en vasos con cerveza cremosa tradicional.

El sabor de la bebida le recordaba a Harry, el martini que bebió con Snape, excepto que se quemó la lengua con mucha más fuerza. Y estaba un poco agridulce, pero gracias a la cantidad, equilibró perfectamente la dulzura azucarada de su cerveza cremosa. Tonks se sirvió una triple porción y sonrió ampliamente.

Después del primer vaso de cerveza, las mejillas de Luna se sonrojaron. Inmediatamente comenzó a contarles sobre la conspiración organizada por el Ministerio contra las hechiceras solitarias, de quienes sospechaba que habían secuestrado y comido niños Muggle. Pero su padre lo reveló y publicó un artículo en “The Quibbler”, acción que podría llevarlo a Azkaban, para silenciarlo. Todos escucharon Luna con sonrisas condescendientes. Incluso Neville, quien también pronto se unió a ellos. Todos, excepto Tonks: la miraba como si creyera cada palabra. Después del tercer vaso de cerveza con el "aditivo", Luna se calló y se hizo sorprendentemente silenciosa. Se balanceó ligeramente de lado a lado, mirando fijamente la encimera, y de vez en cuando miraba a Tonks, a quien Ron entretenía con bromas. 

Finalmente, varias parejas se aventuraron en la pista. Tonks sentó a Ron con un fuerte tirón, quien decidió correr hacia los bailarines y arrastrar a Ginny del Ravenclaw bailando en sus brazos. Después de un tiempo, una chica desconocida se les acercó. Ella se presentó como Anastasia Lipswitz y explicó que vino aquí con Ginny y su novio Gregory. Avergonzada, pidió permiso para unirse a ellos, lo que la compañía divertida, aceptó. La chica eligió un lugar frente a Harry y le dirigió una mirada tímida.

-¿Estás solo aquí, Harry? - Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Wow... “Otra pequeña Ginny", un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

-Bueno... en realidad no. Conmigo están Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna...

La niña se sonrojó y se rio.

-Eres tan gracioso... - Harry la miró sin comprender. - Quise decir... ya sabes... si ¿tienes novia?

Harry sintió la pintura derramarse sobre sus mejillas.

-Sí tengo. Pero ella no está aquí. Ella... no pudo venir.

-¿Es ella de Hogwarts? - preguntó Anastasia. Él asintió sombríamente, mirando su cerveza. Ya veo. Y ¿es de... Slytherin?

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

Todas las conversaciones disminuyeron a la vez. Harry casi físicamente sintió unos pocos pares de oídos escuchándolos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Quién...? - comenzó de manera inconsistente.

Las mejillas de la niña brillaron.

-Lo escuché. Hoy por la tarde, McMillan de cuarto año, les contó a Petterson y Siddy sobre esto. Y luego ellos...

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!- Harry la interrumpió apresuradamente, captando la mirada incrédula de Ron. Sí, puedes imaginar el escándalo que lanzará su amigo, creyendo que Harry realmente está saliendo con alguien de Slytherin.

-¡Oh Harry! - Hermione sonrió. Ella no parecía en absoluto sorprendida, e incluso lo miró con aprobación. - Es obvio, si no fuera así, no nos lo ocultarías. Y además se nota. Siempre estás tan distraído, sonriéndote a ti mismo y tus pensamientos están muy lejos. Y si esos no son signos de enamoramiento, entonces no soy Ger...

-¿Sabías sobre esto? - Ron se aferró a la palabra. - ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?

-Lo supuse - Hermione lo corrigió. - Y si prestaras atención, no solo a la comida, tú mismo lo habrías notado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Ron no pareció escuchar los comentarios de su amiga y ahora miró enojado a Harry. - ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! Debería saber que...

-Esto solo le concierne a Harry - dijo Luna de repente. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Durante la última media hora, no pronunció una palabra. – Sólo depende de Harry, lo que hace y con quien lo hace. Si él no te lo dijo, entonces tiene una razón importante para eso. Si yo fuera él, tampoco te diría nada. Y no deberías exigirle nada. Es su derecho y privacidad. Harry no quiere hablar de eso ¿Verdad? - Luna se volvió resueltamente hacia él.

Por unos segundos, Harry la miró con asombro, pero, recuperándose, sonrió agradecido y asintió.

\- Ciertamente. Gracias Luna.

Ron, que también había vuelto a sus sentidos ahora, resopló, dejando en claro que las palabras de Luna no deberían ser tomadas en serio. Abrió la boca, con la intención de continuar el interrogatorio, pero Hermione, que agarró su mano y la apretó con fuerza, lo empujó hacia adelante. El pelirrojo miró a su novia con ira, sin embargo, atrapó su mirada, diciendo elocuentemente "una palabra más, y te arrepentirías", inmediatamente se rindió y miró hacia abajo, mirando la cerveza en el vaso.

-Tienes razón, Luna - dijo Hermione finalmente. - Perdóname, Harry. No debí haber insistido.

Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de cerveza. Quería cerrar este tema. Por supuesto, no había necesidad de comprar un regalo para Severus en presencia de una multitud de estudiantes. Y el chisme se propagó por Hogwarts más rápido que el hedor de las bombas de estiércol. Sí, habían sospechado algo antes. Pero hasta que no lo molesten y hasta que no descubran la verdad, que piensen lo que quieran. Y el hecho que sugiere que es de Slytherin, era aún mejor. Le daba una buena excusa de por qué no quería decirles y por qué nunca habían visto a su _amada_.

-Ejem... - Tonks se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el silencio que colgaba sobre la mesa. - Entonces, ¿qué haces con estos híbridos de Snowlish y Mandrakes, una vez que los hayas trasplantado? - Se volvió hacia Neville, como si volviera a una conversación interrumpida. Pero Harry notó que ella miraba constantemente a Luna, y sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. Como si algo la estuviera molestando.

Luna comenzó a estudiar el contenido de su vaso nuevamente, Hermione susurró algo al oído de Ron, y Anastasia con una cara en llamas le envió a Harry una sonrisa arrepentida.

-Perdóname - susurró. - No quise...

-No importa - el Gryffindor agitó la mano con desdén. _“De todos modos, todos lo sabrían”,_ agregó mentalmente.

Desde el gramófono salieron los sonidos de una balada romántica. La luz se volvió más tenue y nuevos pares entraron a la pista.

Anastasia le dirigió una larga mirada a Harry y se lamió los labios.

-Me preguntaba... si... ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Harry casi se atragantó con la cerveza.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó con asombro.

¿Bailar? ¿Es esto una especie de broma? Porque sería muy graciosa.

-No, gracias... me duele un tobillo - soltó la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente. La niña suspiró y miró con tristeza a los bailarines que se aferraban en el baile. Harry escuchó las palabras de la canción:

_“Tú no me conoces._

_Soy el que sueña contigo, por las noches._

_El que anhela besar tus labios._

_El que desea tenerte entre sus brazos._

_Pero solo soy un amigo..._

_Eso es todo lo que he sido._

_Porque no me conoces…”_

-Me gusta mucho esta canción - dijo Anastasia, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa tímida pero esperanzada en sus labios rosados. Harry siguió escuchando la canción:

_“No entiendo el arte del amor._

_Pero me duele el corazón de tanto amarte._

_Asustado y tímido, dejé pasar mi oportunidad._

_La posibilidad de que tú también me ames.”_

“Compasión", gimió mentalmente, en el último momento absteniéndose del ardiente deseo de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. Harry volvió a mirar a la chica que no le quitó los ojos brillantes. No podía ser llamada fea. Ella tenía el pelo largo y castaño, y ojos del color de la cerveza de mantequilla, pero... pero no era _él_. 

Ella no tenía esos ojos ardientes, ni la sonrisa que derretía las rodillas de Harry. Si ella no hubiera estado sentada frente a él, coqueteando tan descaradamente, Harry no le habría prestado atención.

-Tal vez... - dijo un poco más tarde. - Quizás, después de todo...

-Ya vuelvo - interrumpió Harry, saltando de su asiento. Se acercó a Ginny, que estaba sentada enterrada en el cuello de su novio y se aclaró la garganta.

La chica rápidamente se volvió hacia él y miró sorprendida a su amigo, que estaba cerca.

-Oh, hola Harry - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Necesito hablar contigo - murmuró con los dientes apretados. - ¡Ahora!

Ginny frunció el ceño, pero asintió y luego miró a su novio.

-Vuelvo enseguida, Greg.

Ella se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó que Harry la condujera a la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Quién es esa chica que trajiste aquí y qué quiere de mí? - Preguntó exasperado.

Ginny miró por encima del hombro y se echó a reír.

-¿Anastasia? Es de cuarto año y está irremediablemente enamorada de ti. Es hermana de Greg. Cuando se enteró de que ibas a venir, nos torturó con peticiones de que la trajéramos con nosotros. No seas tan duro con ella, Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Enamorada de mí? - Harry abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Anastasia sonrió y agitó la mano. - Pero ella no me conoce en absoluto. Además de que ella no me interesa en lo absoluto. Me está torturando con sus insinuaciones y sus peticiones de bailar con ella - siseó con los dientes apretados.

-Entonces baila con ella. No veo el problema Hazla feliz, y tal vez te supere.

-No lo entiendes. Yo _no bailo_. No se bailar. Y no me gusta... ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Exclamó sorprendido cuando Ginny lo arrastró hacia la pista. Harry se tambaleó, pero luego logró recuperar el equilibrio, aunque no sin dificultad, pero con tres vasos de cerveza con el "componente adicional" de Tonks, estaba mareado y tenía algunas dificultades de coordinación.

-Te enseñaré a bailar - se rió Ginny, agarrando su brazo y atrayéndole hacia su cintura. Miró a un lado y saludó a Greg, que estaba sentado en la mesa, como una señal de que todo estaba en orden. Ella le guiñó un ojo y se volvió hacia el asombrado Harry. - Durante el baile de Año Nuevo de cuarto año, lo hiciste bastante bien, pero debes trabajar en la técnica. - Ginny puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la tomó por la otra. - Ahora cierra los ojos e intenta recordar los pasos. A la izquierda. A la derecha. Un paso atrás. Genial. Ahora da un paso al costado y gira. - Ella lo dejó ir, hizo una pirueta y nuevamente lo atrajo hacia ella. Harry estaba envuelto en el aroma de almendras de su perfume. Y sus manos tocaban sus suaves rizos. – ¡Bravo! Ahí tienes. Y una vez más, a la izquierda...

Era extraño, pero bailar con Ginny no fue nada difícil. Quizás el alcohol que circulaba en su sangre, ayudó. Harry no sintió la rigidez que recordaba en ese baile hace dos años. No sintió el efecto inhibitorio de varias decenas de pares de ojos mirándolo. Solo necesitaba aprender los pasos. Y en general no era difícil en absoluto. Y si piensa con cuidado, incluso es agradable. Y gracias al hecho de que sus ojos están cerrados todo el tiempo, incluso podía imaginar que estaba bailando con Severus.

No, fue un pensamiento tonto. Ambos odiaban bailar. Pero tal vez... algún día...

Entonces Harry podría acercarse aún más a él. Si, así. Y abrazarlo en la parte baja de la espalda, sentir la tela rugosa de su túnica bajo sus dedos, escuchar su respiración. Justo como ahora. Podría poner su cabeza sobre los hombros anchos y...

...y luego… escuchó la exclamación desconcertada de Ginny:

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?

Al mismo tiempo, Harry sintió una oleada de tensión que flotaba en el aire y de la cual se levantaron todos los pelos de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y su mirada cayó sobre la puerta. Dumbledore y... Snape estaban de pie en el umbral.

Harry se enredó en sus propias piernas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, llevando a Ginny con él, cayendo directamente sobre él. Le tomó al menos un minuto sacudirse y escupir el cabello rojo que se le metió en la boca. Cuando finalmente logró hacerlo, volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y casi se atragantó con la lengua cuando se encontró con la mirada de Severus fija en él.

Harry se sacudió.

Rápida mente empujó a la desconcertada chica y se puso de pie. Greg corrió hacia Ginny y comenzó a ayudarla a levantarse, pero Harry ni siquiera miró en su dirección. Trató de calmar el temblor que lo agarró, bajo la furia helada y brillante de Snape. Sintió que si estuvieran solos ahora, no saldría vivo.

Tonks casi se atragantó con la cerveza cuando vio al director, que le sonreía. Ella inmediatamente saltó para saludarlo, pero Dumbledore agitó su mano para que no se levantara. A través del velo helado, Harry escuchó la suave voz del director, quien dijo que solo había venido por un minuto para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y se divirtieran. Y el profesor Snape fue tan amable que aceptó acompañarlo.

Harry tragó saliva y miró al suelo para evitar encontrarse con esa mirada asesina, que parecía arder a través de él. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación persistente de que acaba de meterse en problemas _muy_, _muy_ grandes?

-Harry, ¿está todo bien? - Escuchó la voz conmocionada de Ginny. - De repente te pusiste tan pálido. ¿Te sientes mal?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No, es... es por la cerveza. Abusé un poco. Preferiría ir a sentarme. Gracias —murmuró inconsistentemente. Luego fue a la mesa y se sentó pesadamente en una silla, solo ahora notando que le temblaban las rodillas.

¡Joder! Rebobinando la escena en su mente ¿Qué podría pensar Severus ahora? ¿Qué él y Ginny...?

¡No! ¡Maldición!

Miró a la puerta con horror, pero tanto el director como la silueta oscura del maestro de pociones desaparecieron tan repentinamente como habían aparecido. Sin embargo, la amenaza que flotaba en el aire no se podía deshacer por ningún lado, y Harry sintió que tenía que beber más para deshacerse de lo que había sucedido.

-Necesito un trago - respiró y agarró un vaso de Tonks, vaciándolo casi con un sorbo.

-¿Para que tu tobillo no te duela? - dijo Anastasia en voz baja. Harry la miró sorprendido. ¿De qué estaba hablando ella? Estaba tan sorprendido que todo lo que no tenía nada que ver con Snape, quien casi lo incineraba con la mirada, se evaporó de su cabeza. - Bueno, pensé que si bailaste con Ginny, entonces podríamos bailar juntos...

¡Oh no!

Harry agarró el resto de su cerveza, sin decir una palabra, se levantó, como si no la hubiera escuchado en absoluto, tomó la mano de Luna y la acercó a la mesa vacía más cercana.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí un momento? - Preguntó, hundiéndose en una silla con un suspiro. - Tal vez ella eventualmente se aburrirá y se irá - susurró, señalando la mesa detrás de él.

-No hay problema - ronroneó Luna, dándole a Harry una mirada cuidadosa. Luego miró a la puerta, y luego otra vez al Gryffindor, que miraba fijamente las chispas parpadeantes en el mantel.

-No te preocupes, Harry - susurró después de un minuto. – Él se calmará. No es como si pareciera que estabas bailando con ella y tocándola, y… como si estuviera sobre ti. Quiero decir… tal vez… un poco.

-Muchas gracias - murmuró Harry, soñando ahora solo con una nueva porción de cerveza con el "aditivo". Y aún mejor sobre el "suplemento" con cerveza.

-Pero es bueno que esté celoso, ¿no? Significa que le importa. Si no le importara, no estaría celoso - explicó Luna, aunque su lengua estaba un poco trenzada.

-Sí... - murmuró Harry y, mirando a su alrededor, miró a sus amigos riendo y charlando animadamente, y luego volvió a mirar a la chica sentada a su lado. Al darse cuenta de la verdadera tristeza en su rostro, frunció el ceño. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó. Luna sonrió y miró hacia abajo. Mejillas llameantes, ojos húmedos. Parecía estar luchando consigo misma. Luna miró a Tonks y nuevamente miró hacia otro lado.

-Sí, solo... solo pensaba… ¿Cómo lidias con esto, Harry? Es decir... ¿no está en contra de que seas tan joven?

Harry parpadeó. Luna se veía muy seria. Nunca antes la había visto tan... confundida.

-N-no. Probablemente no… - respondió con incertidumbre. – Quiero decir... - Pensó. Por lo que recordaba, Severus nunca le hizo un problema. ¿Alguna vez le ha molestado el hecho de que Harry es dos veces más joven? Parece que incluso... le gustaba. - No, no lo creo. - Fue bastante extraño hablar de ello con Luna. Pero ella era la única en toda la escuela, que sabía su secreto. Y aparentemente, fue capaz de aceptarlo.

-Por supuesto - respondió ella, arrugando la frente. - Después de todo, algo como eso, no debería ser un problema. Al igual que el hecho de que él es tu maestro, pero “_El verdadero amor no cuenta años”_. Solía decirlo mi madre - sonrió tímidamente. ¿Por qué piensa que ella no está hablando de Snape ahora? - Lo amas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué dices? - Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Amar a Severus? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? No, él no... No, no... Harry sintió que se sonrojaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Te gusta estar con él? - Preguntó sin rodeos, al ver que Harry parecía estar sin palabras.

-¿Qué? Sí, por supuesto - murmuró, mirando a la mesa.

-¿Lo extrañas cada segundo cuando no puedes verlo?

\- Uh... eso parece. Si.

-¿Podrías hacer por él, incluso lo que pueda parecer una locura para los demás?

-Sí. Sin duda. - respondió con cautela y se mordió el labio.

-¿Te gustaría pasar cada minuto libre con él?

Harry sonrió suavemente.

-Oh si...

-¿Y quieres estar con él siempre?

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Luna. Su mirada soñadora se fijó en el cabello de Tonks que brillaba en diferentes colores, como en un caleidoscopio. Ella se rio.

-Sí. - estuvo de acuerdo, sintiendo sus mejillas brillar más y más.

-Eso significa que lo amas - respondió Luna en voz baja. Apartó la vista de Tonks y volvió a mirar a Harry. Con una sonrisa triste, miró a la mesa. Pero se las arregló para notar una sombra en sus grandes ojos azules.

_Eso significa que lo amas..._

Extraño, pero exactamente la misma sombra entró en su corazón.

Y fue... doloroso.

"¡Feliz Navidad a todos!" Por Shakin 'Stevens.

"No me conoces" por Jann Arden.


	35. Fiesta (Parte dos)

Ya era tarde, cuando Hagrid se unió a ellos. Entró un poco inseguro y se quedó en la puerta un minuto, mirando a su alrededor. Su rostro estaba completamente asombrado.

-¡Hagrid, por aquí! - Tonks lo saludó con la mano, invitándolos a venir a su mesa. - ¿Qué desear tomar? - Preguntó cuando finalmente se estableció entre ella y Harry.

-Lo de siempre - Hagrid agitó un enorme cinco. - El viejo Aberforth ya sabe.

Después de unos minutos, el cantinero colocó una enorme taza frente a él, de la que emanaba un hedor tan fuerte, que Tonks y Harry tenían lágrimas en los ojos y tuvieron que alejarse en silencio.

-¿Qué le pasó a este lugar? - preguntó Hagrid, después de beber de la taza y limpiarse la barba con una sonrisa complacida. - ¡Merlín! parece que alguien dejó entrar a los gnomos de mazapán aquí.

-¿Gnomos de mazapán? - Ron preguntó, arrugando su frente.

-Sí, esos pequeños bromistas, se esfuerzan por poner arcos en todas partes, pegar flores y varias guirnaldas. Parece que todo un rebaño ha estado aquí.

Hermione tosió. Neville inclinó la cabeza y Tonks se sonrojó, e incluso su cabello se puso morado.

Hagrid los miró sorprendido, y luego pareció entender lo que estaba diciendo, porque tenía los ojos muy abiertos. También se sonrojó y murmuró en la barba:

-Oh, creo que dije algo mal...

-No, no, está bien. - Tonks agitó la mano. - Solo quería que fuera hermoso aquí. Pero probablemente fue un poco exagerado. - Le dio al salón una mirada abatida.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco... - comenzó Ron, pero de repente tropezó y gritó, como si sintiera dolor. Miró con reproche a Hermione y se frotó el costado.

-Todo es muy bonito aquí. Realmente nos gusta ¿Verdad, Ron? - Preguntó la Gryffindor, mirando expresivamente a su amigo.

-Sí, muy hermoso... - murmuró, todavía masajeándose el costado.

-Cierto, muy hermoso - agregó Neville, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

-Mucho - Anastasia se unió a ellos.

Harry sintió varios pares de ojos fijos en él. Tomó un sorbo de cerveza y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó. Todo ese tiempo estuvo considerando cómo le explicaría a Snape el "incidente con Ginny", y no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Y ahora todos lo miraban como si esperaran algo. - ¿Qué les pasa? - Repitió exasperado. Desde una posición incómoda, Luna lo ayudó a salir:

-Maravilloso... - dijo en voz baja y un poco soñadora. Y luego todos la miraron. Ella puso su barbilla en sus manos y fijó su mirada en Tonks. - Todo aquí, donde sea que mires, es tan hermoso... - susurró, como hechizada.

Tonks se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

Harry vio a Hermione arrugar la frente pensativa, y decidió que era hora de que interviniera.

-Sí... uh... ¿Cómo estás, Hagrid? ¿Cómo están los kraquats?

-Oh, están creciendo muy bien. Deberías haber visto sus colmillos ahora... tan afilados como agujas. Te habrían perforado como el queso, bueno, si te atrapan. - Hagrid sonrió y puso cara de orgullo. - ¿Quieres verlos?

-No.

-No, gracias.

-No te preocupes.

Hagrid se puso triste por este coro amigable y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? - Hermione preguntó ocupada, notando su estado de ánimo deprimido. - Después de todo, el director... no te permitirá quedarte con ellos, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore es una persona comprensiva, pero... los otros profesores no. La profesora McGonagall dice que son demasiado peligrosos para mostrárselos a sus hijos.

Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro. Hagrid no reconocería a una criatura peligrosa, ni aunque lo mordiera. E incluso, era capaz de defenderlas, explicando que: "es un animal que tiene hambre y no necesitaba ser molestado, porque generalmente este pequeño animal es muy tranquilo y solo ocasionalmente, si se enoja, puede apresurarse, pero es solo porque quiere jugar, y ahí es donde todos le tienen miedo y ella entiende esto y también le da miedo, y, por supuesto, puede ser cualquier cosa... pero es un animal, es natural para ella...

>>Pero logré convencer al profesor Dumbledore de que los dejara salir al bosque para que pudieran vivir allí y protegerlos. - La mirada de Hagrid se posó en Harry y se dio cuenta de qué tipo de "guardia" se refería el semi-gigante.

>>Bueno, tal vez otra bandada de monstruos sedientos de sangre con afilados dientes como agujas, ayudarán a expulsar a los invitados no invitados del bosque que destruyen animales. - Pero Harry estaba listo para apostar por un puñado de galeones que después de eso, los estudiantes no podrían meter la nariz en el Bosque Prohibido: ir allí, sería como poner la mano en el estanque donde viven las pirañas.

Harry sonrió levemente.

-Es... genial - murmuró. - El Bosque Prohibido se volverá aún más peligroso... digo, más seguro.

A juzgar por los rostros de todos en la mesa, pensaron lo mismo.

  


*** * ***

El "aditivo" de Tonks, tuvo un efecto extremadamente curioso en todos. Ron y Hermione comenzaron a mirarse de manera extraña y dejaron de pelear. Después de un tiempo, la pelirroja se olvidó por completo de Ginny, que estaba apartada en la esquina con su novio, pero no apartó los ojos de la risa enrojecida y borracha de Hermione. Anastasia finalmente se cansó de mirar a Harry con ojos de ‘perrito golpeado’, y se fue a bailar con Neville.

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. Ella ya estaba parada en su garganta. Su cabeza daba vueltas más fuerte. Y eso estuvo bien. Por lo menos, así era más fácil olvidarse de la humillación y el miedo que se apoderó de él cuando vio a Severus en la puerta del pub. Y también sobre el dolor que le apretó el pecho cuando la luna dijo: _“Lo amas"._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y luego abrió los ojos y miró a Ron: su amigo lanzó una mirada melancólica al parquet. Y a Hermione. La pista. Y a Hermione.

Bueno, sus amigos parecían necesitar un poco de ayuda. Y Harry con mucho gusto se las daría. Solo para olvidar las palabras que aún sonaban en su cabeza y la mirada de ojos negros que perforaban su cerebro.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba hablando con Tonks, Luna y Hagrid, quienes ya habían vaciado dos botellas y procedieron a la tercera. Harry retrocedió un poco y pateó al pelirrojo debajo de la mesa. Probablemente golpeó a su amigo en la pierna porque frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Harry asintió, señalando el piso y luego a Hermione. Ron se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. Harry lo pateó de nuevo. Ron lo miró molesto y puso los ojos en blanco. Luego volvió a mirar a Hermione y tragó. Se sentó un poco más, como si peleara consigo mismo, y luego miró a Harry, parecía que el pelirrojo estaba esperando apoyo u otra patada de él. Pero Harry solo le mostró un puño con el pulgar hacia arriba y sonrió.

Ron respiró hondo y, estaba sonrojado, luego palideció, se inclinó y susurró algo al oído de Hermione. Se quedó en silencio y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Mirando a Ron, Hermione sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

Se levantaron y fueron al piso. En el camino, Ron se dio vuelta y le envió una sonrisa feliz a su amigo, y Harry se apresuró a beber su vaso de cerveza para reprimir la risa.

Sí, realmente hay un abismo entre ellos... Un enorme abismo sin fondo...

Harry sacudió la cabeza y miró a ‘las Tonks’ restantes en la mesa, a Luna y... ¿Y a dónde fue Hagrid?

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que el semi- gigante estaba en el bar y discutía algo animadamente con el cantinero.

Luna dejó a un lado su cuarto vaso vacío de cerveza de mantequilla y sonrió con incertidumbre.

-No sabía que sabía tan bien, Harry. Me encantaría beber... beber más - dijo ella, mirando con deleite alrededor con ojos brillantes. - Todo está tan... brillante aquí. Y se balancea. Es maravilloso - Harry, que también tenía problemas para concentrarse, miró alrededor de la habitación, principalmente lleno de parejas románticas. - Parece que todos tienen un... estado de ánimo maravilloso - agregó, mirando a la pareja besándose en la mesa de al lado. Después de un momento, se sonrojó y, aburrida, comenzó a examinar el mantel iridiscente. Entonces Luna miró brevemente a Tonks sentado cerca y le sonrió tímidamente. Pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de esto, porque en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada: con una leve sonrisa, observaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Oh - se rió Tonks, señalando con cautela a Ron, que en ese momento estaba tratando de avergonzar y, hay que decirlo, besar sin éxito a Hermione. - ¿No es maravilloso? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que este bebé...?

-Tienes un cabello hermoso - dijo Luna de repente, mirándola durante los últimos minutos sin detenerse. Harry se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba preparando en ese momento y miró a Tonks. Su cabello, que había sido rosa claro hace un momento, ahora adquirió un color carmín. - Y ahora se ha vuelto aún más hermoso - agregó Luna con una sonrisa errante y extendió la mano hacia el cabello oscurecido de Tonks. Nymphadora se apartó bruscamente y echó la mano hacia atrás.

-¡Basta! - siseó suavemente, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Miró ansiosamente a Harry, que miraba las pestañas temblorosas de Luna y no se atrevía a hacer un sonido. - Tu amiga parece haber bebido demasiado, Harry. - Tonks se rió nerviosamente, pero el color de su cabello no se aclaró.

-No lo digas como si no estuviera aquí - susurró Luna, dándole una mirada ligeramente desenfocada. - Sabes mi nombre.

Harry se tragó la cerveza y miró a Tonks, esperando su reacción. Por primera vez, vio una paleta de sentimientos en la cara generalmente separada de Luna. Y estaba casi seguro de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero ahora prefería no intervenir y esperar nuevos desarrollos.

-¿Tal vez deberías ir a bailar? Diviértete - Nymphadora trató de recuperar el control perdido sobre la situación. - Después de todo, esta fiesta es para ti. No deberías sentarte aquí con tu maestra y...

Harry vio la cara de Luna ponerse roja. La niña ya quería abrir la boca para decir algo, pero luego la poderosa figura de Hagrid creció en la mesa.

-Fui a conversar con un viejo amigo - tronó. - Bueno, ¿qué me perdí?

Sin darse cuenta del silencio prolongado que colgaba sobre la mesa, se sentó entre Harry y Tonks, separándolo de Nymphadora y a Luna. Harry se aclaró la garganta, con la intención de distraer a Hagrid para que Tonks y Luna pudieran resolver las cosas. Bueno, o estudiar sin interferencia, el mantel o las paredes, si lo deseaban.

-Me alegra de que hayas venido - comenzó.

-¿Cómo podría perderme una fiesta así? - Hagrid dijo en voz alta. - Ya comenzaba a extrañar a Ron y Hermione. Vienen a mí, incluso con menos frecuencia que tú. - Miró su taza y suspiró. - Todos olvidaron al viejo guardabosques.

-Basta, Hagrid. Nadie te olvidó. Voy a pasar por tus vacaciones, lo prometo. Me quedaré en Hogwarts. ¿Sabes sobre esto?

-Si. Y es una pena que haya sucedido.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? - Harry arrugó la frente y miró sorprendido al triste semi- gigante.

-Sé que querías pasar tus vacaciones con Ron y Hermione, y no pudrirte con los viejos maestros aquí - murmuró Hagrid, mirando a su taza tan intensamente como si fuera capaz de sostenerlo en posición vertical. - ¿Crees que no traté de defenderte? Tan pronto como descubrí que iban a dejarte para las vacaciones en Hogwarts, fui inmediatamente con el director y le dije que... que eres joven y que Arthur y Molly son magos fuertes, y te enfadarías mucho si tuvieras que quedarte aquí... Y Ron está molesto, y Hermione... Y yo también, porque cuando estás triste, Harry, no estoy mejor... - Harry intentó ocultar su vergüenza y tomó otra cerveza. - Pero el director no quiso escucharme. Dijo que confiaba plenamente en Snape, y si Snape insistía en que debías quedarte, entonces...

La cerveza se derramó de la boca de Harry sobre la mesa. Tosió y luego por otro minuto no pudo respirar. Hagrid ayudó, quien lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda con la palma de la mano: Harry se golpeó la frente contra la mesa para evitar marearse.

-Lo siento, Harry. ¿Te sientes mal?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, jadeando frenéticamente por aire y parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas que habían llegado a él.

-¿El profesor Snape le dijo al director que debería quedarme de vacaciones en Hogwarts? - Preguntó. Debía escucharlo de nuevo. Harry temía haber escuchado mal.

-Sí. - respondió un Hagrid ligeramente desconcertado. - Perdóname, Harry. No pensé que te molestaría tanto. Lo sé, el profesor Snape no te quiere demasiado, pero creo que él es... solo...

Pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba. Mirando el charco de cerveza en el mantel, todavía no podía creer lo que dijo Hagrid.

¡Snape! ¡Maldito manipulador Slytherin! ¿Cómo pudo él? Harry casi rogó de rodillas pidiéndole que lo dejara pasar las vacaciones con él. ¡Pero él mismo había arreglado todo, para que Harry se quedara en Hogwarts! ¡Y lo hizo a propósito! ¡Arregló todo para que Harry le rogara hacer eso! ¡Snape lo envolvió en su dedo nuevamente! Solo un completo idiota podía creer que Snape se dejaría manipular tan fácilmente e incluso decidir que todo esto se debía a su astuto plan. Fue Snape quien provocó a Harry desde el principio. ¿Y cómo no lo pudo adivinar? Snape se resistió demasiado. Sí, ahora Harry lo recordaba. Y entendió todo. 

Entendió por qué, cuando anunció que iría con Dumbledore a decirle que se iría con los Weasley... Snape lo miró con tanta sorpresa. Harry vio ira en sus ojos. Se enojó porque su plan no había funcionado. Aparentemente, Snape pensó que Harry realmente no quería pasar las vacaciones con él, y ahora lo había estropeado todo con sus propias manos, habiéndose superado a sí mismo. Pero cuando Harry comenzó a "chantajearlo", moviéndose hacia un plan más astuto, gentilmente condescendió a la solicitud.

¡Bastardo astuto!

Harry se golpeó la cabeza con la encimera.

Nuevamente se dejó engañar. ¡Que los malditos demonios se lo lleven al...!

Espera un minuto.

Pensó: cuando la ira disminuyó, Harry reveló la esencia.

Después de todo... si Snape le dijo a Dumbledore que debe quedarse en Hogwarts, eso significa que... que... ¡él quiere pasar las vacaciones con él! Resulta, que _también_ quiere estar con Harry. 

Harry sintió el calor vertiéndose dentro y sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

Ese era _su_ Snape. No podía permitir que Harry adivinara que _también quería pasar las vacaciones con él_, así que se le ocurrió toda esta combinación. Y esto... Esto es solo...

¡Maldita sea! Harry realmente quería saltar y correr hacia él. Decir que ciertamente se quedará, que Snape solo necesitaba decirle eso, que también quiere pasar unas vacaciones con él, y si quiere, Harry pasará toda su vida con él... que está listo para hacer todo por él, que no puede existir sin él, que él... **lo ama**.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba.

**Lo ama**... Qué palabra tan extraña... tan inapropiada.

Harry a menudo la escuchaba en las parejas de enamorados que conoció en los pasillos. Como si la palabra fuera tan simple y ordinaria, que no valía la pena pensarla más de lo que suena.

Pero... ¿esta palabra se aplica al sentimiento que siente por Severus? 

Aun así, a Harry le parecía demasiado grande, demasiado... serio. Tal vez porque nadie se lo dijo. En toda su vida, Harry nunca recibió palabras amorosas de nadie. Y nunca las dijo él mismo. Pero también sabía inconscientemente que... había personas que lo amaban o amaba: Hermione, Ron, sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore y Hagrid. El clan Weasley.

Pero... pero es completamente diferente. Ninguno de ellos tuvo tanto efecto en Harry como Snape, con solo una mirada en la que le parecía que su corazón estaba a punto de romperse. ¿Cuántas veces Harry incluso quería arrancarlo de su pecho, si tan solo se calmara por un minuto y no reaccionara tan ardientemente a cada mirada, a cada palabra o toque... para no morir y no renacer de cosas que él mismo no hizo por completo?

Entendió o... ¿significaba "amar"?

Si es así, entonces... estaba en una posición muy difícil.

-Siempre es lo mismo. ¡Siempre tienes una excusa! - la silenciosa exclamación de Luna, tocó el oído de Harry y lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor con una mirada en blanco. Apoyado contra la pared, Hagrid roncaba ruidosamente, y Tonks, que estaba sentada a su lado, miró con sorpresa la puerta detrás de la cual la Luna acababa de desaparecer.

Una ráfaga de viento helado que se precipitaba en el pasillo, estalló en frescura y nieve. Harry miró a las parejas de baile. Todos estaban tan absortos en sí mismos que nadie prestó atención a este pequeño incidente. Incluidos Ron y Hermione, que bailaban cerca el uno del otro.

Harry miró a Tonks. Nymphadora estaba sentada mirando distraídamente la mesa. Su cabello se desvaneció y adquirió una especie de sombra de ratón inexpresiva. De vez en cuando, miraba la puerta, detrás de la cual desapareció Luna. Parecía estar luchando contra sí misma.

Y al final, Tonks se rindió. Lamiéndose los labios, se volvió hacia Harry:

-Ya está oscuro afuera, así que será mejor que no vaya lejos. Iré a buscarla. Soy responsable por ustedes... Y ella no debería ser así... Bueno, entiendes lo que quiero decir. Vuelvo enseguida — susurró ella, e inmediatamente se fue. Tonks corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Todos bailaban o se abrazaban. Lo más probable es que nadie preste atención si él también...

Con una breve mirada hacia la salida, comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos y pronto sacó un trozo de pergamino. Luego tomó prestada una pluma con un tintero y escribió una breve nota:

_“Fui a caminar con la Luna y Tonks. No se preocupen, volveremos pronto. Harry”_

Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y lo aplastó con su vaso. Todo flotaba ante sus ojos, y Harry negó con la cabeza, esperando que los objetos dejaran de desdibujarse, y luego, sin prestar atención al piso tratando de resbalar bajo sus pies, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Hacía mucho frío afuera. La nieve finalmente dejó de caer y el cielo se despejó. Harry se puso una capucha sobre la cabeza, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a su alrededor. Notó huellas en la nieve. La luna brillaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera entenderlo: el camino a ellas.

Harry sacó una capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo y se la echó encima. Pero dando un paso, se detuvo. La nieve crujió bajo sus pies tan fuerte que parecía que el sonido se escucharía a muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Haciendo una mueca, sacó su varita.

“¿Cómo era el hechizo que Tonks les enseñó?”

\- Tatsi... tacos... No, era diferente! - Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de concentrarse. No fue fácil en absoluto, porque sus pensamientos se dispersaron obstinadamente, y parecía que reinaba un completo caos en su cabeza. - ¡_Tácito Gressus!_

Los sonidos desaparecieron instantáneamente, y Harry siguió de manera inaudible las dobles pistas que lo conducían a un dosel de madera decrépita adherida a la parte posterior del pub. Después de un tiempo, ya podía escuchar dos voces excitadas. Lentamente, acercándose sigilosamente a la pared, Harry se asomó cuidadosamente por el hueco, parecía que el tablero se había caído. El techo del dosel también se derrumbó, y ahora la luz de la luna penetraba sin obstáculos, iluminando dos siluetas.

-¡No deberías comportarte así! ¡Especialmente con extraños! ¿Realmente entiendes esto? - Tonks habló en tonos elevados, y su cabello se puso casi rojo.

Luna la escuchaba, apoyada contra la pared: se mordió el labio y se hundió su cabeza en el pecho. El rincón que los protegía era tan pequeño, y la luz que penetraba a través del techo era tan brillante que Harry podía ver fácilmente cada detalle.

-Pero no me permites hacer esto incluso cuando estamos a solas - dijo Luna, tragándose las lágrimas. - No puedes todo el tiempo... alejarme.

-¡Claro que puedo! - Tonks se acercó. - Soy tu profesora, Luna. Y esto... esto es malo. No debemos... ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Y por favor no llores!

-Nada de eso importa - respondió Luna en voz baja, fijando su mirada en la nieve pisoteada. - No importa. Conozco personas que no les importa. No miran ni la edad ni...

Harry pensó que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

Tonks exhaló exasperada.

-No empieces de nuevo. Te aseguro, ningún profesor de Hogwarts...

-No me hables así. Con tanta superioridad. Como si lo supieras mejor que yo. Estas equivocada. No sabes lo que se siente... mirarte todos los días y saber que para ti siempre seré solo... una estudiante sin sentido.

Tonks se mordió el labio, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Escúchame... Esto... es imposible. Búscate un chico bonito...

-No quiero - susurró Luna. - Todos los chicos son idiotas, se comportan como si los gusanos les hubieran comido el cerebro. - Tonks sonrió, pero se apresuró a reponerse. - Me entiendes. Solo tú sabes ver lo mismo que yo. Solo tú...

¡Basta! - siseó Tonks. - No compliques más las cosas. Sabes que... - ella dudó y bajó la cabeza.

\- Saber ¿qué? - Luna se apartó de la pared y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de esperanza. Entonces ella dio un paso adelante. Su largo cabello rubio brillaba a la luz de la luna. Harry notó que la estrella que previamente adornaba la cabeza de la niña estaba tirada en el piso en la entrada.

Tonks retrocedió.

-No. No hagas esto. Sabes que... - Su voz se quebró, y parece que por primera vez durante la conversación miró a Luna sin enojarse. Harry podía ver el dolor en su rostro ahora. Y también admiración. Y deseo.

-¿No... quieres esto? - susurró Luna, inclinando la cabeza, por lo que varios mechones de luz cayeron sobre su rostro. Había tristeza en su voz. Y solo un poco de… esperanza. Una pregunta tímida. Y ahora todo dependía de la respuesta.

Tonks cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, luego sonrió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza, como si ya supiera que había perdido.

Cuando levantó los párpados de nuevo, sus ojos brillaron.

-Lo quiero… - susurró con voz ronca, mirando a la chica que estaba frente a ella con una mirada tan ansiosa que Harry vio que Luna temblaba, porque solo llevaba un vestido ligero. Pero dudaba que el frío fuera el culpable.

-Deja de pensar todo el tiempo - susurró Luna, acercándose aún más, y luego extendió su mano y tímidamente tocó el cabello parpadeante de Tonks. La niña estaba más baja que su cabeza. Con una sonrisa tímida, hundió los dedos en ellos y miró a Nymphadore a los ojos.

-Tenemos que regresar - gruñó Tonks y pareció incluso tratar de alejarse, pero aparentemente no pudo moverse. Luna se puso de puntillas y enterró la cara en el pelo brillante.

-Tócame - susurró Luna. - Quiero... sentirte. Solo una vez… - Tomó cuidadosamente la palma de Tonks y la dirigió hacia abajo. Luego se la colocó en la cadera y comenzó a llevarla cuidadosamente debajo del vestido. Más y más abajo.

Harry apretó los dedos en la madera. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

Tonks fue golpeada por un trueno. Cuando su mano se movió hacia abajo, sus ojos se abrieron más. Y en algún momento, algo en ella vaciló. Harry vio miles de emociones reflejarse en su rostro a la vez. Sus ojos brillaron y su cabello se volvió dorado cuando se inclinó y se presionó contra los labios de Luna en un beso hambriento lleno de algún tipo de sed salvaje.

Luna gimió en su boca y se aferró a los hombros de Tonks cuando la empujó contra la pared y la apretó fuertemente contra ella, y luego comenzó a besar sus labios con tanto fervor, como si quisiera aplastarlos, tragárselos. Cuando rompieron el beso para respirar o cambiar un poco su posición, Harry vio que sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Comprendió que no debía mirar, que tenía que irse, que no pertenecía ahí. Pero no podía apartar la vista de ellas: el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a él era, como hipnotizante.

Y al mismo tiempo, sintió una punzada aguda de dolorosa decepción, cuando de repente se dio cuenta, de que no se le había dado un sentimiento así. Que Severus nunca lo ha besado. Y jamás se aferraría a sus labios con tanta sed, con tanta pasión.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tonks puede hacer eso y Snape no? ¿Por qué Luna recibió esto sin siquiera preguntar, y él no? ¡Era... injusto!

Sin embargo, Harry inmediatamente dejó de pensar en eso cuando vio que las manos de Tonks comenzaron a deambular por el cuerpo de la Luna. Un brazo penetró debajo del vestido, y después de un momento Harry notó cómo con un movimiento brusco bajó las bragas blancas hasta las rodillas.

Cuando la mano volvió a desaparecer debajo del vestido, Harry abrió los ojos. Luna de repente gimió en la boca de Tonks y casi se arrastró por la pared. Tonks levantó la vista de sus labios enrojecidos y miró su cuello, y la mano debajo de su vestido comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

Luna echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y suspiros silenciosos y profundos gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios.

Harry se sorprendió al sentir cierta incomodidad en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Se movió de un pie a otro e hizo una mueca, sintiendo dolor por una erección que descansaba sobre el cierre de sus pantalones.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es increíble! Pero no puede estar emocionado, espiando cómo Luna y su maestra se apretaban en un abrazo de amor. ¡Eso... es simplemente imposible!

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, y se acurrucó más cerca del hueco en las tablas.

Por otro lado...

Vio a Tonks, sin levantar la vista del cuello tierno de Luna, tratando torpemente de sacar su varita de los pliegues de su capa. Cuando finalmente tuvo éxito, ella, dándose la vuelta y jadeando, susurró algún tipo de hechizo.

Y entonces Harry sintió que el calor se extendía desde el rincón. Y entonces la nieve se derritió allí, y el agua empapó el suelo. Tonks escondió su varita y se volvió hacia Luna, quien, con los ojos bien abiertos, la miraba con una mirada borrosa. Entonces Tonks cambió ligeramente la posición de su mano escondida debajo del vestido y, con una sonrisa audaz, empujó hacia adelante. Un grito estrangulado brotó de los labios de Luna. La niña abrazó frenéticamente a Tonks por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro en su cabello, brillando más y más.

Nymphadora se congeló por un momento, permitiendo que el delgado cuerpo de Luna se relajara nuevamente, y luego comenzó a mover su mano. Al principio, lentamente, y luego aumentando gradualmente el ritmo.

Abriendo mucho los ojos, Harry observó la mano esconderse debajo del vestido y casi se volvió loco cuando trató de imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de este velo. El dedo de Tonks apareció inmediatamente en su mente, moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro... de Luna...

Se mordió el labio y apretó la mano en su entrepierna palpitante, que dolía.

Mientras tanto, la segunda mano de Tonks se deslizó por la parte superior del vestido de Luna y comenzó a luchar con los botones escondidos debajo del tul verde. Después de un tiempo, ella logró desabrocharlos, y Harry abrió la boca cuando vio que los pequeños senos se asomaban por entre la tela. Tonks comenzó a hacer un camino desde besos desde su cuello hasta sus pequeños pezones rosados. Con su mano libre, agarró un seno y comenzó a apretarlo, se detuvo y tocó suavemente con la punta de la lengua, el botón rosado. Luna se sacudió y golpeó su espalda contra la pared: mordiéndose el labio, trató de reprimir un gemido. Sin embargo, Tonks no pensó en detenerse. Acarició el pezón con la lengua, lo mordió, lo envolvió con los labios y chupó suavemente, haciendo que Luna gimiera continuamente de placer.

Pero, sobre todo, Harry fue golpeado por el cabello de Tonks. Brillaban más y más, reflejando la emoción cada vez mayor de su dueño y abrumando por sus sentimientos. Harry nunca había visto un desorden de colores tan brillante, que latía sobre el borde de la alegría, que brillaba con todas las sombras del arcoíris.

La cabeza de Harry estaba girando, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos. Presionó su frente contra la pared y trató de respirar profundamente, tratando de calmar su corazón que latía frenéticamente y hacer frente al temblor que barrió toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

¡No, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto! No tenía idea de que la observación pudiera ser tan... emocionante.

Harry miró a su alrededor. La luz de la luna que caía del cielo se reflejaba en la nieve. Era inusualmente ligera. Y tranquila.

Escuchó los gemidos de Luna, luego el suave susurro de Tonks. Sin embargo, Harry no pudo distinguir las palabras. No pudo. Simplemente no en este estado. Hacía frío, pero Harry solo sintió el calor.

¡Debe hacerlo! Debe, de lo contrario, simplemente... explotará.

Harry se desabrochó los pantalones y tocó su miembro palpitante. Su palma estaba fría. Casi tan fría como... Sev... Harry apretó los dientes y reprimió un gemido. Aferrando su frente a las tablas frías, envolvió sus dedos helados alrededor de su miembro caliente y duro. Las sensaciones fueron tan intensas que casi se ahoga. Durante varios segundos respiró profundamente por la nariz, tratando de calmarse al menos un poco, pero todo fue en vano. Su cuerpo rogó, todos sus sentimientos gritaron, y un gemido salió de su boca, a pesar de su brazo frenéticamente presionado contra sus labios. Qué fácil es imaginar ahora, que estas manos frías pertenecen a Severus, que esta es su mano moviéndose muy lentamente alrededor de la polla de Harry. Cuidado, aún más cuidadoso, porque está tan emocionado que cualquier movimiento ligeramente más agudo inevitablemente conducirá a una explosión.

Y qué fácil es imaginar los labios de Severus... besándolo con la misma codicia. Su lengua húmeda, estallando violentamente en la boca de Harry, penetrando casi hasta la garganta, lento y suave, deslizándose por el paladar, por el interior de sus mejillas, sus labios delgados y duros, rasgando los labios de Harry, devorándolos...

La mano misma se movió más rápido. Se deslizó sobre la piel sensible, con un deseo palpitante, tallando un orgasmo.

Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas. Qué fácil era engañarse a sí mismo ahora... Qué fácil es imaginar este silencioso y oscuro susurro cerca del oído:

_“Anhelo tus labios, Potter_.”

No es más complicado que imaginar, cómo él, Harry, alcanza estos labios y bebe sus suaves susurros...

Y luego una explosión. Increíblemente poderosa y deslumbrante. Todas las imágenes, todas las sensaciones se combinaron en una sola corriente, y luego un líquido viscoso y cálido se vertió en su mano. A través de un ruido ensordecedor y un zumbido en sus oídos, Harry escuchó su gemido, ahogado en su mano fuertemente apretado contra sus labios y mezclado con los sonidos que provenían de detrás de la pared. Casi se arrastró hasta el suelo, luchando por mantenerse sobre sus piernas temblorosas, que de repente se volvieron tan débiles. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y su cuerpo pareció balancearse sobre las olas gradualmente relajantes de placer inexpresable.

Oh sí, qué fácil es engañar a su mente... Severus tiene toda la razón.

Harry se detuvo, presionando su frente contra la tabla y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo de repente se debilitó terriblemente, y la mano, que finalmente se atrevió a arrancar de sus labios, tembló. Levantó los párpados ardientes. Terriblemente mareado. Incluso más que antes.

De detrás de la pared salieron gemidos y la respiración agitada de alguien. Harry puso su ropa en orden y vaciló un poco, se atrevió a mirar en la brecha nuevamente.

Luna yacía sobre una mesa de madera que se apoyaba contra la pared. Desnuda. Su piel increíblemente blanca brillaba a la luz de la luna mientras se arqueaba, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. El cabello rubio colgaba casi tocando el piso. Las uñas de Tonks pintadas con barniz negro enterradas en los muslos cremosos de Luna... Tonks estaba arrodillado entre ellos. Su cabello brillaba con todos los colores del arcoíris y caía sobre el estómago tembloroso de la niña, y Harry no podía ver nada excepto su cabeza, moviéndose a un ritmo pausado, incluso perezoso.

Levantó la vista del hueco y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de nuevo, como si quisiera salir de su pecho. Harry sintió la sangre correr por sus mejillas.

¡No, para! Esto es... demasiado personal. No debería estar parado aquí y... ¿Y si alguien lo estuviera espiando a él y a Snape? No, necesitaba irse. Dejarlas en paz. Que ellas... sean felices juntas.

Incluso si el mismo Harry se sintiera completamente muerto. Y tan solo...

Se apartó de la pared y, tambaleándose un poco, regresó al pub, incapaz de creer lo que vio con sus propios ojos. La última escena que vio, no se le salió de la cabeza. Luna desnuda y Tonks de rodillas, entre sus caderas...

¿Por qué la conciencia se esforzó por ubicarse a sí mismo y a Severus en sus lugares? Merlín, si Severus algún día... algún día... se arrodillara ante él y... y...

¡Suficiente! ¡Suficiente! ¡No puede pensar en eso! Porque nunca sucederá...

Harry se mordió el labio y se detuvo, mirando inexpresivamente bajo sus pies, la nieve que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Luna y Tonks... Por supuesto, siempre había sospechado esto. Desde entonces, cuando vio a Luna, que corría alrededor de Hogwarts con cartas para Tonks. ¿Qué tipo de letras eran estas? ¿Amorosas? Y, sin embargo, no creía que... todo esto fuera cierto.

Al final, esos pensamientos consolaron a Harry. No solo tiene problemas similares... No está solo escondido.

Pero... aquí está el "pero"... Además de las similitudes, sus situaciones eran significativamente diferentes. Incluso si su conexión por algún milagro se hizo evidente. Sin embargo, Tonks no es Snape. Seguramente Tonks y Luna habrían estado en problemas, pero si alguien hubiera descubierto que el antiguo Mortófago, que, según la mayoría de los magos, sigue siendo un fiel servidor de Voldemort, y el maestro más odiado de la escuela, comenzó una aventura con el Golden Boy, el Elegido, la esperanza todo el mundo mágico...

No, esto no es lo mismo en absoluto. Nadie lo aceptaría. Todos se alejarían de él. Y Harry lo sabía.

Pero... pero al mismo tiempo, también sabía que no podía rechazarlo. Por el contrario, estaba listo para sacrificar todo... solo para estar con él.

Aunque nunca obtendría lo que soñó. Sí, por supuesto, ahora se han acercado el uno al otro, y sin embargo, lo que Harry tanto quería, todavía estaba inimaginablemente lejos... Y cuando vio que Tonks era tan simple, tan fácil, se lo dio a Luna... le dio a ella… _todo_.

Harry volvió a morderse los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba olvidarse de eso. Olvidarse de todo. Sobre el dolor, sobre el anhelo, sobre la soledad. Ese era un buen pensamiento.

  


*** * ***

Cuando Harry regresó al pub, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una mesa, acurrucados juntos. Hagrid estaba durmiendo. Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla y suspiró.

-Oh, Harry - Hermione levantó la vista de Ron y se sonrojó mucho. - No nos dimos cuenta cuando regresaste. ¿Dónde están Luna y Tonks?

-Ah... ellas... decidieron quedarse afuera un poco más; dicen que aquí... hace demasiado calor. Sí, lo dijeron: hace demasiado calor - murmuró apresuradamente, tratando de detectar la botella que Tonks había dejado.

-Oh, bueno... entonces está bien - ronroneó Hermione, mirando a Ron tirando de ella por la manga. Por unos momentos, ella parecía estar luchando con el deseo de continuar la ocupación interrumpida y con un sentido del deber. Pero, al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba mucho más interesado en el sexo, se volvió hacia Ron y, sonriendo tímidamente, le permitió que se diera otro beso.

Harry salió de su silla y se arrodilló para buscar en el piso. Trató de no prestar atención a la mano de Ron, que persistentemente trató de penetrar a Hermione debajo de la falda y que ella igualmente persistió a un lado.

Oh. Una botella oscura con corcho estaba detrás de la silla de los fuertes ronquidos de Hagrid. Harry lo agarró, salió de debajo de la mesa, acercó su vaso de cerveza con crema sobrante y vertió el líquido transparente. Cuando Harry llevó el vaso a sus labios, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos del olor que provenía de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó un sorbo.

Por primera vez, le pareció que se había tragado el fuego. La bebida le quemó los labios, la lengua, el esófago, y Harry incluso temió que tuviera ampollas. Abrió los ojos llorosos y miró a sus misericordiosos amigos.

En todas partes, todos se acariciaban, besaban e hicieron todo lo que él, Harry, no podía hacer.

El infierno.

Sintió el resentimiento crecer en él. Enfocando una mirada borrosa en su vaso, Harry decidió: se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomó un sorbo. Luego otro. Y otro más. Luego perdió la cuenta y se sorprendió al descubrir que la bebida no era tan terrible como parecía de inmediato. ¿Quizás el alcohol se evaporó?

Harry recordó haber vaciado su vaso. Y se sirvió otro. Aunque... no quería verterlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la botella ya estaba vacía. ¿O se vació después del tercer vaso?

Parece que luego Luna y Tonks regresaron. Si no confunde nada. Más Tonks le gritó algo. Y Hermione gritó también. En general, todos eran muy ruidosos. Y por alguna razón lo sacudieron. Pero él solo quería escalar la copa del árbol. Todavía había una luz tan brillante: a Harry realmente le gustaba. Todavía estaba guiñando un ojo tan fríamente.

Y luego Harry apareció de repente en la calle. Junto con una multitud de algunas personas. Parece que todavía iban a alguna parte. Y Harry se alegró de no haber sido el único en tambalearse. Fue ruidoso. Todos se rieron. Pero no quería reírse en absoluto.

Quería ir a Severus.

Luego hubo algunos pasos. Todos lo alcanzaron. ¿Cómo lograron ir tan rápido? El propio Harry tuvo que retroceder dos pasos y luego dar uno hacia adelante. Alrededor se estaba volviendo más y más silencioso. Y finalmente, todos los sonidos se callaron. Harry se detuvo e intentó mirar a su alrededor, pero inmediatamente abandonó este pensamiento, porque todo a su alrededor giró repentinamente y casi se cae.

Harry estaba solo. Y realmente quería a Severus.

Tenía tantas ganas de verlo. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Era simplemente insoportable. Lo extrañó toda la noche. Recordó cómo lo anhelaba. 

Y a Harry le pareció que había alguien más aquí hace un minuto. Harry recordó haberlo seguido. Bueno, al menos eso creía.

Una vez más, miró los corredores que se dispersaban en todas las direcciones.

¿Y a dónde debería ir ahora? Probablemente necesitaba ir al dormitorio. Sí, eso parece. Probablemente esos otros también fueron allí. Y eso significa que él también debería hacerlo. Entonces, ¿dónde debía ir ahora? Parece que... a la derecha. Si exactamente. A la derecha.

Harry giró a la izquierda y, dando unos pasos inciertos, se detuvo. Tal vez sería mejor si arroja su capa de invisibilidad, de lo contrario Filch podría encontrarlo de repente.

Se puso la capucha de la chaqueta sobre la cabeza y, tratando de moverse en silencio, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. No fue fácil, porque el piso se resbalaba debajo de sus pies y las paredes se esforzaban por empujarlo a cada uno en su propia dirección. Pero al final, comenzando por uno u otro, y sin siquiera entender dónde está la parte superior y dónde está la parte inferior, porque todo giraba, Harry llegó al retrato de Paul...

Se puso de pie, o más bien se balanceó, arrugando la frente. La Dama Gorda, en el retrato no se encontró. Y, de hecho, no había un solo retrato. Una pesada puerta de madera se balanceaba extrañamente ante los ojos de Harry. Parpadeó, esperando que si cerraba los ojos, apareciera un retrato, pero, por desgracia, nada de eso. Luego empujó la puerta con el hombro y dijo en voz alta:

-Sauce boxeador.

La puerta no pensó en abrirse. Harry la miró desafiante y repitió, tratando de hablar muy claramente:

-Sauce boxeador.

Y de nuevo, no pasó nada. Era extraño. Estaba seguro de que era la contraseña correcta. Por la mañana preguntaría.

-Bueno, ábrete, tonta... - ¡Ay! Gritó de dolor cuando pateó la puerta y de repente descubrió que era sorprendentemente difícil. Al no ver otra salida, Harry comenzó a golpearla con los puños:

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Déjame entrar, Ron!

Pero todo fue en vano. La puerta no se abrió. Harry suspiró y, sometiéndose al destino, se dejó caer al suelo.

Bueno, si nadie quiere dejarlo entrar, ¡dormirá aquí. Harry se recostó contra la puerta, se puso las rodillas sobre el estómago y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas. Extraño, tan pronto como cerró los ojos, su cabeza comenzó a girar aún más. Y fue muy, muy desagradable.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de las manchas de colores que parpadeaban ante sus ojos, pero luego la puerta se abrió y Harry, después de perder su apoyo, retrocedió. Al caer, se golpeó la cabeza en el umbral y cerró los ojos, sintiendo un dolor sordo en el cráneo.

-Oh, oh, oh - gimió. –Eso dolió. Pudiste esperarme, Ron. ¿Y a dónde fue la Dama Gorda? ¿Se movió? - Murmuró, tratando de abrir los párpados.

Pero lo que vio, le hizo cerrarlos de inmediato.

¿Ha comenzado a alucinar?

Harry abrió cuidadosamente un ojo, luego el otro, pero la figura que se inclinaba sobre él, no desapareció. Y, al parecer, estaba furiosa.

Sin embargo, algo está mal aquí...

Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró directamente a los ojos, al revés, pero tan profunda como siempre, y preguntó:

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación, Severus?

### 


	36. No tienes idea...

_“Haces que todo esto desaparezca._

_Lo haces todo bien._

_Solo quiero algo…_

_Algo, que_ _jamás podré tener_.”

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación, Severus?

Snape frunció el ceño y sus ojos se fijaron en Harry, tan afilados, que podría usarse para cortar vidrio.

-¿En tu hab...? - Se calló abruptamente, apretó los dientes y, sin dudarlo, agarró al Gryffindor por la camisa, lo puso de pie, lo empujó contra la pared y cerró la puerta.

Harry logró aferrarse a la pared porque el piso bajo sus pies, parecía no tener fin en su movimiento, haciéndolo caer a toda costa, y a pesar de la brumosidad de su ser, recordó algo muy importante.

-Espera... ¿cómo puede ser que... que tú... estés aquí? - Harry buscó la capucha y se aseguró de que estaba en su lugar. - Mi capa debe estar mal acomodada - murmuró en voz baja.

Luego escuchó un susurro: de Snape. Después de haber terminado con los hechizos de bloqueo y silenciamiento, se apartó de la puerta y miró a Harry como un basilisco.

-¡Potter, estás completamente borracho!

-No es cierto - Harry se ofendió, sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar los parpadeos frente a sus ojos. - Solo bebí un poco... cerveza de mantequilla. - Cerró los ojos, porque sentía que se encontraba en un carrusel. - ¿Sabes? deb... - sopló - ...debes hacer algo con tu piso, Severus. Está temblando terriblemente. Y se balancea. Y… nosotros, por casualidad, no estamos... en... un barco, ¿verdad?

La primera vez que Harry estuvo en un barco, recordó que los Dursley lo llevaron a una excursión, Dudley pasó todo el tiempo inclinado hacia un lado porque vomitaba todo el tiempo, y el tío Vernon hizo un escándalo, exigiendo que el barco regresara inmediatamente al puerto. ¡Eso fue divertido!

Sin embargo, la mayor inmersión de Harry en sus recuerdos se vio interrumpida cuando la cara del maestro de pociones apareció en su campo de visión, distorsionada por la ira. Snape lo presionó contra la pared con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera imprimirlo para siempre.

-Potter, dime ¿cómo llegaste al punto en que te arrastraste hasta aquí, en medio de la noche, en un estado completamente irresponsable, y entraste en _mi_ oficina, haciendo ruido por todos lados, extendiéndote debajo de _mi_ puerta y mezclando mi umbral con tu cama? ¡¡¡CONTESTA!!! - Snape ladró tan fuerte, que Harry tuvo que cubrir sus oídos.

-No tan fuerte... - murmuró. - Mi cabeza...

Ahora ella comenzaba a girar aún más. Bueno, ¿por qué Snape hace tanto ruido?

Harry olfateó bruscamente, mientras dedos fríos se apretaban alrededor de su cuello como si quisieran estrangularlo. Y luego escuchó un siseo malvado que se rompió entre sus dientes apretados:

-¡RESPONDE!

-Fui a mi habitación - murmuró Harry. - No sé cómo resultó que ella se convirtió en tu oficina. Es un poco... raro, ¿no te parece?

-Entonces significa... - Snape entrecerró los ojos aún más - ¿Fuiste a tu habitación? ¿Tengo que entender que esa ignorante de cabello rosado, en lugar de cuidarte, te permitió emborracharte e incluso te dejó en el castillo en medio de la noche? - La voz de Snape sonó más fuerte, y las últimas palabras perforaron el cerebro de Harry como un rayo. - ¡Y en lugar de conducir a las habitaciones, ella te dejó a merced del destino, permitiéndote escalonar por los pasillos de esta forma?

-No grites así, Severus - Harry hizo una mueca, dejando caer sus manos con las que había tratado de cubrirse los oídos antes. Snape liberó su cuello del agarre y, de repente se fue sin el más mínimo apoyo, Harry casi se deslizó hacia el suelo. Con gran dificultad, logró agarrarse a la pared y restablecer el equilibrio.

Snape comenzó a medir la habitación con pasos rápidos, como si tratara de calmar al menos un poco su furia.

-¿Cómo pudo el director permitir esto? ¿¡Cómo pudo confiarle este desastre, a una irresponsable y sin cerebro!? ¡Presentaré un informe mañana, sobre ella! ¡No se saldrá con la suya! Ella, deliberadamente te puso en peligro. Su deber como maestra...

-Te extrañé mucho - interrumpió Harry. Snape se calló y lo miró, como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez. Apoyado contra la pared, Harry miró al suelo. -He estado pensando toda la noche... en ti. Todos asistieron. Y todos estaban abrazados... y bailaban. Y todo eso. Pero te habías ido... y yo... anhelaba… Quería estar contigo. Fue estúpido ir. Porque pude estar... contigo. Pudimos hacer cosas diferentes. Simplemente, estar juntos. - Durante aproximadamente un minuto, el silencio reinó en la oficina, y la pequeña parte de su conciencia aún capaz de pensar racionalmente, evaluó lo que esto significaba, pero, la parte mucho más grande, que era la niebla alcohólica, estaba ocupada derramando todo lo completamente posible.

Lo que tenía acumulado en su alma. - La próxima vez, te llevaré conmigo. Y todo estará bien. No me sentiré tan solo...

-No parecía que estuvieras sufriendo de soledad allí, Potter. - Las palabras frías e indiferentes interrumpieron el flujo de pensamientos, silenciaron a Harry y volvieron su mirada hacia Severus, que lo observaba desde debajo de los párpados entreabiertos.

Ah, sí, Ginny... Trató de recordar las excusas que había estado considerando para esta ocasión, pero ahora todas parecían Harry estúpidos. Y de hecho, en ese momento salieron volando de su cabeza. Intentó concentrarse y recordar lo más posible, todo lo que sucedió. Para contar la verdad. Después de todo, la verdad es la mejor excusa.

-Solo fue un baile. Ella me obligó a hacerlo. Ella llegó con su novio y una estúpida niña que me miraba todo el tiempo. - Fue un mal comienzo, a juzgar por el fuego enojado que brilló en sus ojos negros, pero Harry estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta. - Bueno, al parecer, esa idiota, Anastasia... o algo así, bueno, ya sabes, quería que bailara conmigo. Fui con Ginny y le pedí que me la quitara de encima. Pero Ginny me dijo que mejor bailara, y comenzó a enseñarme. ¡Pero no quería! Aunque luego me gustó, porque... imaginé que eras tú, no ella. Es decir, ella eras tú. - A juzgar por lo bruscamente que cayó la temperatura en la habitación, y el cuerpo de Harry estaba cubierto de piel de gallina, empeoró su posición aún más. Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de al menos calmar un poco el huracán de pensamientos que se desataba en su cabeza, pero fracasó. - Me imaginaba bailando contigo. - Cerró los ojos e imaginó. - Quería que fueras tú. Y luego los abrí y te vi. Y sentí miedo de lo que pudieras pensar. Luego perdí el equilibrio. Tropecé. Y ella cayó sobre mí. ¡Pero la empujé! ¿Viste cómo la empujé? - Harry miró esperanzado a Snape, quien lo observaba cuidadosamente, quien, mientras Harry explicaba, se acercó y ahora estaba parado justo frente a él, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes, analizando todo lo que decía.

El silencio reinó por un tiempo, durante el cual todos los sentimientos de Harry, literalmente gritaban que no debía moverse, ni emitir ningún sonido.

-Bien - dijo finalmente Severus, y Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo de repente se relajaba de alivio, aunque parecía estar comenzando a olvidar, lo que lo puso tan tenso. - Pero limitará sus contactos con la señorita Weasley al mínimo. No sé si mis palabras te llegarán ahora, considerando tu condición, pero ¿debes recordar mi advertencia? Si alguna vez te encuentro a solas con ella, no escucharé ninguna explicación. ¡_Ninguna!_

Harry asintió y bajó la cabeza de Severus hacia su pecho, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba mareado. Al mirar estos dos túneles negros, de alguna manera se las arregló para olvidarlo.

-Sí, Severus. Lo entiendo… Estoy tan cansado... - Se despegó de Severus. - Iré a la ducha - dijo, y vacilante, se acercó a algo que parecía una puerta. Harry inventó un método muy efectivo para moverse por el piso para caminar: fijó sus ojos en el objeto que quería alcanzar y lo miró mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

Pero esta vez, la táctica no funcionó: Harry tropezó con la pata de una silla que estaba frente a al escritorio, sin que él lo notara, y cayó al suelo a lo grande.

Gritó, sintiendo algo crujir en su nariz, que se adjuntó al apoyabrazos duro. Un dolor agudo pareció perforarle el cerebro.

Recargado sobre sus codos, Harry descubrió que no podía ver nada. Fragmentos de lentes rotas y un marco de anteojos yacían en el suelo. Luego se escucharon pasos, y sintió un fuerte tirón, que lo levantó y lo puso de pie.

-Potter, por el bien ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - Snape preguntó frustrado, tocando su nariz con la punta de su varita. - Dolerá ahora. _Episkey_.

Harry gritó y se apretó la nariz, sintiendo un nuevo destello de dolor y sangre corriendo por sus labios.

-Aw ¡Eso dolió!

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, luego se inclinó sobre sus lentes rotos y lanzó otro hechizo:

-_Oculus reparo_.

Los puso cuidadosamente en la nariz de Harry. Parpadeó y sonrió agradecido. Por alguna razón, ese gesto pareció tan... gentil. Severus hizo una mueca y retrocedió.

-Vamos, estúpido niño. - Snape agarró a Harry por el hombro. - No puedes volver a la torre en estas condiciones - dijo y lo arrastró a sus habitaciones, y cuando se encontraron en la sala de estar, el maestro de pociones lo empujó a una silla y fue a uno de los estantes.

-¡Oh, ahora todo se balancea menos! - Anunció Harry, frotándose la cara y untando su sangre aún más. - Pero sigue girando.

Snape de espalda resopló, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre sus palabras. Después de un rato, se acercó a Harry con una botella de líquido azul turbio.

-Bébela - le entregó la botella.

-¿Qué es esto? - Harry preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto, hará que te sientas mejor.

-Pero ya me siento bien - sonrió Harry. – Aunque, por alguna razón, las paredes y los muebles no dejan de moverse.

-No discutas conmigo, solo bébelo.

-No - Harry puso la botella sobre la mesa. - La última vez que me lo diste, empeoró, no mejoró. Lo recuerdo, fue mucho peor.

Severus frunció el ceño y clavó sus agudos ojos en él.

-Potter, no me hagas usar la fuerza.

Harry agarró los reposabrazos como si fuera a levantarse, y luego, balanceándose, miró desafiante a Snape.

-¿No quieres usarme, Severus?

Snape se echó a reír y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, con la sangre manchada en tu cara y esa estúpida sonrisa tuya, sin duda, se suman a tu atractivo.

Harry sonrió.

-¿En serio?

Snape apuntó con su varita a la cara de Harry y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza.

-Deja de molestarme y bebe la maldita poción.

-Sé que debo beber la poción, pero… no quiero. Dime…- Harry suspiró con exasperación y, avanzando, rodeó la espalda de Snape con el brazo. - ¿Por qué no quieres follarme?

-Estás borracho - murmuró Snape, mirándolo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero la última vez, no... me lastimaste - dijo Harry, y sonrió ampliamente. - Me gustó. Podríamos repetirlo.

-Potter, el punto de hacerlo, es que todo debería suceder en contra de tu voluntad. No puedes preguntarme eso.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Oh, ¿entonces tengo que fingir que no quiero? Bueno. No hay problema. Gritaré y te suplicaré que pares.

Severus se mordió el labio. Y en el último momento se las arregló para ocultar su sonrisa cuando el comentario de Harry, lleno de apasionada insensatez, invadió la corriente de indignación vertida por él. Snape trató de recuperarse, suspiró, y agarrando al niño por los hombros, trató de alejarlo de él.

-Potter, realmente no tengo tiempo para esto ahora.

-Sabes... - Harry lo agarró con fuerza en sus brazos, temiendo que fuera a ser empujado, pero no a punto de rendirse sin luchar. Levantó la vista hacia Snape, que lo miraba con creciente irritación, y se lamió los labios. - Todos me preguntaron sobre... con quién estaba. Y por qué asistí solo. Pero ni siquiera se imaginan que te tengo. Y que tú me tienes. No saben nada. Estuve allí solo... completamente solo. Y pensé en ti. Todo el tiempo. Yo... quería... y quiero... - Ya no podía contenerse. La noche fue simplemente horrible. Todos fueron acompañados, y él solo podía soñar. Y ahora que Severus estaba tan... tan cerca...

Harry se puso de puntillas y se aferró al cuerpo frío. Con su mano libre, echó hacia atrás las hebras oscuras y envolvió sus labios alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja de Severus. La lamió, chupó ansiosamente y mordió. Por un momento, Snape se congeló: aturdido por la repentina oleada de sensaciones, aspiró el aire con un silbido.

Pero Harry decidió no darle la más mínima oportunidad de recuperar sus sentidos y reaccionar de alguna manera a lo que estaba sucediendo. Él apretó una mano entre sus cuerpos, apretó sus dedos en su entrepierna y comenzó a apretar y frotar al miembro de Severus a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

-Yo... te quiero - susurró con voz ronca, acariciando su oreja con los labios y la lengua. Snape no mostró ningún deseo de alejar a Harry o matarlo en el acto, y lo consideró un permiso. Le pareció que de repente se encontraba en un carrusel que giraba frenéticamente, lo que no podía detener. Ni quiso hacerlo. La sangre crujió en sus oídos, llenó la parte inferior de su abdomen de calor, se espoleó, no permitiéndome parar y pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora solo sentía deseo. - Quiero... quiero... - susurró, capturando besos rápidos y codiciosos en el cuello largo y frío de Severus. A través de sus pantalones, podía sentir el miembro de Snape endurecerse. - Quiero escuchar... cómo... exhalas con un gemido... con… mi... nombre. - Apretó su agarre sobre la erección pulsante y sus labios se deslizaron sobre la piel de la clavícula.

Pero la única palabra que salió de los labios de Snape fue un grito molesto:

-¡Potter!

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Mi nombre no es ese... - ronroneó. Y luego sintió que sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de sus muñecas, y al momento siguiente fue empujado bruscamente. Snape lo separó de sí mismo y ahora lo sostenía con el brazo extendido.

-Escúchame... - comenzó, suspirando de frustración.

Harry fue capturado con una sensación de pérdida y gimió. Y en ese momento el calor repentinamente dio paso a un frío penetrante, que lo hizo temblar.

Snape no lo quiere. Nadie lo quiere a él. Y al final, nadie lo querrá. En ese caso, lo mejor sería que se vaya... Esconderse donde nadie lo encontrará. Nunca.

Harry sacó los brazos de la figura de negro y, sin esperar ninguna reacción de Snape, se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero su viaje terminó incluso antes de comenzar.

-¿Ahora a dónde vas? - Snape agarró su capucha y tiró de él hacia su cuerpo. Harry se tambaleó y dio un paso atrás. Severus lo agarró por los hombros, lo giró para mirarlo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, mirándolo muy seriamente a los ojos. - No seas un niño, Potter. En primer lugar, estás borracho y, en segundo lugar, ya es muy tarde. Ahora no es el momento para esto. ¿Entiendes?

Harry asintió con tristeza, mirando la interminable fila de botones de su levita negra. Se veían muy borrosos. ¿Por qué tenía tantos? ¿Y por qué están girando? Cada segundo es cada vez más rápido...

Las náuseas se le subieron a la garganta. Harry se llevó la mano a la boca y se apoyó en Severus, sintiendo que sus piernas se negaban a servirle.

Esta vez no lo alejó. Harry escuchó un fuerte suspiro sobre su cabeza y sintió que Snape respiraba tocando su corona. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando para que el mareo disminuyese, y presionó aún más cerca del manto áspero al tacto.

La sensación vil de que alguien estaba interfiriendo con una cucharada en el estómago, como en un caldero, fue disminuyendo gradualmente. La respiración se igualó. 

Harry se quitó la mano de la boca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Snape. Simplemente no pudo resistirse. ¡Cómo lo amaba! Le encantaba abrazar a Severus, respirar su olor agridulce, del cual todo se volcaba en su alma. Le encantaba escuchar latir su corazón. Le encantaba este sentimiento... de seguridad. 

A Harry también le gustaba que Severus fuera más alto. Mucho más alto y mucho más fuerte. Harry apenas alcanzaba su cuello y junto a él se sintió tan... débil. 

Le gustaba sentir el poder de Snape, su dependencia de él, le gustaba que Severus, lo cuidara. Ahora, Harry no tiene que resolver los problemas solo, luchar contra ellos solo, porque tiene al que es más fuerte, el que puede ayudar, asumir la carga.

Harry no olvidó cómo Severus lo sacó de la depresión. Como le explicó, que él solo, no podía hacer frente a Voldemort. Pudo haber sido sarcástico y malicioso, pero ayudó a Harry a levantarse. Y con su presencia... tranquilizarlo.

-... er! ¡Potter, maldita sea! ¿Puedes oírme?

Harry parpadeó de vuelta a la realidad. Apartó la mejilla del pecho de Snape y miró hacia arriba, directamente a los ojos negros que fueron cuidadosamente examinados por él. Luego su mirada bajó un poco más y se detuvo en sus labios presionados en una delgada línea. 

Se lamió los labios.

-¿Por qué nunca quieres besarme? - Soltó de repente. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron por un momento, para entrecerrar los ojos, y su mirada se volvió espinosa. Pero la condición en la que se encontraba Harry no le permitía detectar señales de peligro. - Después de todo, no es del todo difícil. Tonks lo hace... - Se detuvo abruptamente. Decidiendo que es algo que no se puede decir. Al menos no a Severus.

Los ojos de Snape se convirtieron en rendijas estrechas.

-¿Quieres decirme algo, Potter? - Murmuró amenazadoramente.

-Bueno, que… - ¿Cómo podría hacer para no soltar el exceso? ¿Por qué tiene la impresión de que su cerebro se ha convertido en gachas? - Tonks besa muy bien - espetó Harry, finalmente. – Y no tengo miedo. ¿Por qué no tú también…? - Harry hizo una pausa, sintiendo de repente la tensión flotando en el aire.

-¿En serio? - El veneno helado que goteó de los labios de Severus podría llenar el Black Lake. - ¿Y qué tan _bien_ besa, Potter?

-Uh... bueno, para una mujer, demasiado bien. Con la lengua... Y tan apasionadamente, que los labios se vuelven azules. - Cierto, apasionado, Harry sonrió.

La mirada asesina de Snape se posó en los labios de Harry y los estudió durante aproximadamente un minuto.

-¿Qué más hace bien? - preguntó más tarde, mientras la luz enojada que destellaba en sus ojos, se encendió rápidamente.

-Bueno... uh... muchas cosas. Pero no puedo decirte eso, Severus. Es es muy personal...

-Oh, ¿entonces?

Había un resplandor en los ojos de Snape ahora.

-Bueno... ella es una mujer, después de todo. Y no importó nada, cuando ella hizo todas esas cosas. No sé por qué me emocionó tanto. De alguna manera todo funcionó...

... el fuego se convirtió en una llama infernal.

-¿Pasó algo, Severus? - Tu párpado se contrae de una manera extraña. - Harry se preocupó. Snape parecía sofocado, un poco más, y destrozaría a Harry con sus propias manos. - Desearía que hubieras estado allí. Te habría gustado - sonrió Harry, sin darse cuenta de que una espada colgaba sobre su cabeza. - Oh, nunca pensé que la vista de dos... cuerpos desnudos, abrazos... Dos mujeres abrazándose, podría afectarme así. - Suspiró, recordando lo que vio.

Severus parpadeó. Parecía que en el último momento resistió una caída en el infierno. Las llamas en sus ojos disminuyeron.

-¿Mujeres?

-Bueno... había una mujer y una niña… - Harry sonrió con indiferencia.

-¿Estás delirando, Potter? - Siseó Snape. Parecía que quedaba un puñado de cenizas de su paciencia.

-Yo... - Harry pensó por un momento. ¿Se entusiasmó? Parece haber olvidado lo que estaba diciendo. Algo sobre Tonks y Luna... ¡Ah, sí! Se estaban besando. E hicieron… otra cosa... Sí, lo recordaba muy bien.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla y se acurrucó con las rodillas pegadas a la barbilla.

-Ahora el secreto debe quedar entre nosotros. Así como el nuestro. Ya que Tonks también es profesora, y...

-Potter - murmuró Snape con los dientes apretados, cortándolo. - Líbrame de las comparaciones con esa bruja arcoiris. - Parece que el alcohol ha disuelto incluso esos restos miserables del cerebro que tenía.

-¡Pero realmente lo vi! - ¿Por qué Snape no le cree? ¡Él vio! ¿Realmente vio? - Tonks se estaba besando... con alguien. Con una chica. Una estudiante. Y ella le hizo eso… - La escena reapareció ante sus ojos, y Harry tuvo que trabajar duro para concentrarse y continuar la conversación y no quedarse dormido en el camino. - Si solo hubieras visto eso... - murmuró, dejando que los siglos pasaran. - Ella la besó con tanta pasión, con tanta... codicia. Las miré, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, porque es malo, pero no podía mirar hacia otro lado. Nunca había visto a nadie besar a alguien así y... - Su cabeza de repente se volvió muy pesada. Harry trató de mantenerla recta, pero parecía que algo la estaba empujando hacia abajo, y su conciencia se estaba ahogando en algo cálido, oscuro y acogedor, como un capullo. - Y miré... y entendí que nunca... me besarás así y... - Su cabeza cayó sobre sus rodillas. Los pensamientos comenzaron a confundirse. A Harry le pareció que estaba cayendo en la tranquila y cálida oscuridad. - ... Nunca sabré qué es lo que se siente... entonces, me sentí tan amargado.

Se hizo el silencio.

Harry se balanceaba en las olas oscuras, y los recuerdos lo rodeaban. Ron besó tímidamente a Hermione, Ginny besó a su novio, Tonks cayó sobre labios rosados de Luna...

Esas imágenes circulaban en su cabeza, fusionadas entre sí.

Y luego se hicieron pedazos cuando algo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Alguien levantó la cabeza y Harry sintió un líquido amargo vertiéndose en su boca. Se atragantó, pero se lo tragó, y abruptamente abrió los ojos.

Vio a Severus inclinándose hacia él, vertiéndole una poción azulada. La cara de Snape estaba tensa y decidida. Harry trató de protestar y retroceder, pero fue en vano. Severus lo presionó contra la silla y sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza. Harry trató de apretar los dientes, pero solo apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza, obligándolo a abrir aún más la boca.

Cuando Snape finalmente lo soltó, Harry, escupió y tosió, puso los pies en el suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de deshacerse del sabor desagradable.

-¿Qué haces? - Gritó, levantando los ojos hacia Snape, que se paró frente a él y lo estudió fríamente.

-Lo que debí haber hecho desde antes, Potter. Antes de decir todo lo que estoy seguro que preferirías guardar para ti. No voy a seguir escuchando cómo te quejas y te deleitas en la autocompasión. ¡Me aburres con sus borracheras!

-No hice... - Harry hizo una pausa, ya que en algún momento todo nadó ante sus ojos, y la niebla en su cabeza comenzó a aclararse rápidamente.

Bajó los párpados, sintiendo cómo la amargura se extendía por todo su cuerpo, desplazando el magnífico estado de ánimo que lo guio hace un minuto. De repente, Harry sintió un frío... desagradable.

Terriblemente desagradable.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y decidió abrir los ojos.

Estaba en la oficina de Snape. No está claro cómo llegó hasta aquí, porque él solo iba a ir a su habitación...

Levantando la cabeza, se encontró con la fría mirada de los ojos negros, y al mismo tiempo, los recuerdos cayeron sobre él en una ola helada.

Le dijo a Snape... habló sobre... besos, y sobre Tonks, y sobre Luna, y sobre...

¡Oh Dios!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en estado de shock.

Severus cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió. Harry inclinó la cabeza y puso la cara entre las manos.

-Veo que la poción ha comenzado a actuar... - murmuró Snape.

Incapaz de creer lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo aquí, Harry negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, tan fuerte como pudo, pero los recuerdos no desaparecieron.

_¿Por qué no quieres besarme?_

_Tonks besa muy bien..._

..._Entendí que nunca... nunca me besarías así..._

_Me sentí tan amargado..._

¿Qué pensaría Snape de él ahora? Él violó la prohibición... Le dijo... cuánto desea sus besos. Cuánto quiere algo que probablemente nunca obtendrá... Pero Harry pensó que podía soportarlo. Quería llegar a un acuerdo. Pero el deseo volvió una y otra vez. Como un boomerang. No importaba cuánto esfuerzo haya dedicado a convencerse de que todo estaba bien, que no lo necesitaba... pero resultó que en momentos de debilidad, soñaba con esos labios delgados. Y lo que se esconde detrás de ellos. Soñado con su calidez y...

¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Ahora no es el momento! Necesitaba olvidarlo. No dijo nada de eso. Esas palabras no salieron de sus labios. No dijo nada.

Simplemente _no podía_ decir eso. No a Snape. Y no así.

Además... reveló el secreto de Luna y Tonks... ¿Y a quién? La última persona que debería haber sabido sobre esto. Snape odia a Tonks. Con tal información, él podía…

Harry levantó bruscamente la cabeza y, tratando de apaciguar el corazón que latía frenéticamente e incluso su respiración, respiró hondo y soltó:

-¡Todo lo que te dije no es cierto! Estaba borracho y... no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Olvídate de eso. Inventé todo.

Snape inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió irónicamente.

-¡Oh sí, por supuesto, Potter! El alcohol actúa aún mejor en ti, que el suero de la verdad, y lo sabes bien.

Sí ¿A quién quería engañar? Snape no le creería en la vida.

-Me pregunto, ¿qué dirá el director cuando le llegue esa información? - El maestro de Pociones continuó con malicia, y en su voz se escuchó una ira venenosa. - ¿O quizás sea mejor guardarlos y usarlos más tarde, para fines personales? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esa bruja rosa…?

-Te lo ruego, ¡no le digas a nadie sobre esto! - Harry lo interrumpió, mirando suplicante a Snape que se elevaba sobre él. - Sé que no soportas a Tonks, pero... Pero la otra persona... es mi amiga. Es tan sensible, que no podrá soportar si... Harry se detuvo, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. -Si lo descubren por mi culpa. No sobreviviré. Por favor, Severus, olvida lo que te dije. Sé que no te importan los sentimientos de los demás y que te encantaría deshacerte de Tonks, pero solo esta vez... haz una excepción. Por primera y única vez. Por mí. Por favor…

La mirada de Snape no cambió. Miró a Harry fríamente, como si considerara su oferta.

-¿Qué obtendré a cambio, Potter? - dijo al fin muy callada y fríamente.

Harry se sonrojo.

Es su culpa. Es culpable de todo. Pero entendió que si llegaba a Severus, inmediatamente querría usar la información para sus propios fines. Después de todo, Harry ya había logrado reconocerlo. Y él mismo le dio una razón. Y entonces tenía que arreglarlo. Cueste lo que cueste. _A toda_ costa.

Pero, ¿qué puede darle a Severus que no le hubiera dado antes?

¿Él mismo? No. Ya se entregó a él y, además, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Harry bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de evitar las inyecciones dolorosas de arrepentimiento y enojo.

¿Qué más podía dar? Debe ser algo que ama, o algo muy importante para él...

Apresuradamente abrió los ojos.

Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los oscuros túneles de los ojos de Snape.

-Quidditch - dijo en voz baja.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Quidditch - repitió Harry bruscamente. Luego tragó y agregó: - Dejaré el equipo. Y que la copa vaya a Slytherin.

Por una fracción de segundo, los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par. La desconfianza brilló en ellos, mezclada con asombro. Durante un rato miró a Harry con indiferencia, como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado. Pero entonces sus ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse y algo parpadeó en sus profundidades. Snape dio un paso hacia Harry, como si quisiera hacer algo, pero en el último momento se contuvo. ¿O cambió de opinión? Dio un paso atrás y bajó la mano, que previamente había levantado inconscientemente. Severus cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y su rostro adquirió su expresión dura y habitual.

-Aceptado - anunció.

Harry cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Quería respirar, pero algo le apretó el pecho.

Ya no jugará Quidditch. Pero, ¿cómo va a decírselos a Ron y Hermione? ¿Cómo explicar su acto al equipo?

No estaba enojado con Snape. Harry sabía que solo él tenía la culpa. Bebió para emborracharse. Y luego vino aquí y parloteó todo. Snape no lo obligó a nada, por el contrario, quería darle una poción para contrarrestar los efectos del alcohol, pero Harry no quiso beberla. Y todo terminó como terminó... Ahora tiene que ser castigado. Fue doloroso darse cuenta, pero no había otra manera.

-Tienes que volver a tu habitación - oyó la voz de Snape. - Se está haciendo tarde. Si tus amigos no están tan borrachos como tú, entonces en cualquier momento pueden descubrir que no estás en la cama y luego comenzarán a buscar.

Harry asintió y se levantó.

-Perdóname - susurró. - Por todo lo que tuviste que escuchar. Por todo lo que he hecho. - Sin girar los ojos, Harry se volvió, pero no tuvo tiempo de caminar hacia la salida, cuando Snape lo detuvo:

-Potter - Harry se giró lentamente y miró a Snape, quien lo estaba estudiando cuidadosamente. El maestro de pociones parecía estar considerando algo. O luchado con algo. - Ve a dormir - dijo al fin, aunque hace un segundo parecía que palabras completamente diferentes estaban a punto de salir de sus labios. - Espero que tengas tu capa? - Harry asintió y sacó una tela brillante de su bolsillo. - Bueno, vuelve por el camino corto. Y no intentes detenerte en ningún lado. Tienes que ir directamente a la torre de Gryffindor. ¿Está claro?

Harry asintió nuevamente, luego se dio la vuelta y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

El camino a la torre fue largo y doloroso. Sumido en un pensamiento profundo, Harry apenas movió las piernas. Trató de comprender los acontecimientos de esta tarde, pero lo que sucedió tercamente no encajó en su cabeza. Una piedra pesada yacía en su corazón, y cada paso se le daba con gran dificultad.

Al entrar en la sala de estar, Harry inmediatamente escuchó fuertes ronquidos provenientes de arriba. Todos estaban dormidos. Nadie lo estaba buscando. Ron y Hermione probablemente también estaban borrachos, ya que no habían notado su ausencia. Eso era bueno, Harry se sentía completamente exhausto. Tanto física como mentalmente. Estaba atormentado por el remordimiento y estaba completamente deprimido.

Toda esa noche... El misterio de Luna y Tonks, el anhelo de Snape, las palabras inocentes de Luna: _"eso significa que lo amas",_ que aterrorizaron a Harry más que si Voldemort apareciera repentinamente ante él, sus propias efusiones de Snape, el secreto de otra persona, que traicionó tan descuidadamente, y ahora... ha perdido el Quidditch. Para siempre.

Era demasiado...

Harry miró el fuego suavemente crepitante en la chimenea y parpadeó, sintiendo un traicionero ardor debajo de los párpados. Fue muy difícil luchar contra él.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las palmas. Harry no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Probablemente mucho. No podía ponerse de pie ni obligarse a ninguna acción. La vida pareció derrumbarse.

..._nunca... nunca me besarás así y..._

..._nunca sabré qué es lo que se siente..._

Se sentía tan miserable. Tan patético, que él mismo aún no podía creer lo que dijo.

Pero era verdad y dolía. Harry se lastimaba cada vez que lo pensaba, y ninguna auto-hipnosis lo ayudaría a convencerse de que nunca había sucedido algo así.

Bueno, ¿por qué, cuando parece que la vida transcurre sin problemas, definitivamente necesita arruinar todo? ¿Por qué necesitaba beber tanto? ¿Por qué fue a Snape? ¿Por qué no bebió la poción de inmediato? ¿Por qué actuó como el último idiota? ¿Por qué comenzó a hablar de estos estúpidos besos? ¿Por qué habló tanto? ¿Por qué no se contuvo?

¿Por qué?

¿Y cómo explicará ahora a sus amigos por qué ya no puede jugar Quidditch? ¿Qué excusa tiene para inventar? ¿Cómo los mirará a los ojos? ¿Y qué dirá Ron? Lo más probable es que se sienta ofendido por él. Indignado. Probablemente ni siquiera hable con él. Y Hermione, por supuesto, apoyará a Ron. Y Ginny se enojará. Todos se enojarán con él. Todo Gryffindor le dará la espalda. De nuevo. Y una vez más se convertirá en un paria.

Harry tragó, tratando de deshacerse de un nudo apretado atrapado en su garganta. Pero las sensaciones desagradables solo se intensificaron, parecía que un lazo le cubría el cuello y ahora lo apretaba más y más, impidiéndole respirar.

Cerró los ojos aún más, pero eso no ayudó. Harry sintió dos lágrimas en sus mejillas. No quería llorar, quería contenerse, pero falló. Las gotas traicioneras resbalaban sin miramientos.

Harry se quitó las gafas y se limpió las mejillas húmedas con el dorso de la mano. Sin embargo, las lágrimas fluían y fluían, y ya no podía hacer frente, a ellas.

Apretando los dedos contra los ojos, apretó los dientes e intentó ahogar los sollozos.

Y luego se sintió cálido. Vino de un bolsillo.

Harry se limpió cuidadosamente los ojos y apretó la piedra con los dedos mojados.

Luego buscó las gafas con su mano temblorosa, que depositó en el sofá y se las puso. Las gafas no lo ayudaron demasiado. El mundo a su alrededor todavía estaba borroso. Y, sin embargo, después de un intenso parpadeo y una larga mirada a la piedra, logró leer el mensaje, con pena:

_“Potter, ¿por qué no duermes todavía?”_

En el primer segundo, Harry simplemente arrugó la frente con desconcierto. ¿Cómo se enteró Snape de que no estaba durmiendo? Después de todo...

Y entonces la comprensión le llegó. Bueno, por supuesto, porque se olvidó de darle las buenas noches a Snape, lo que hacía todas las noches desde que recibió la piedra de él. Pero Harry siempre creyó que no leía sus mensajes. Severus nunca le había respondido.

¿Snape se sentó y esperó a que Harry le enviara un deseo? ¿Esto significa que... estaba contento de recibirlos? ¿O el hecho de que él estaba acostumbrado a ellos? Y cuando Harry no le envió un mensaje, ¿Severus se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él?

No, eso no era posible. Probablemente, Snape solo hizo una poción hasta tarde, luego accidentalmente recordó a Harry y se dio cuenta de que no le había deseado buenas noches, bueno, pensó que todavía estaba despierto, y luego decidió preguntar por qué...

¡Al diablo con todo esto!

_"No puedo dormir_" - envió, vacilando un poco. - _"Me sentaré en la sala de estar un rato y luego me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.”_

Ahí está. Harry dejó la piedra y ocultó su rostro en sus manos nuevamente. Las lágrimas finalmente dejaron de fluir, pero sus ojos todavía estaban ardiendo. Se quitó las gafas y comenzó a frotarse los párpados, tratando de deshacerse de un desagradable presentimiento, que un poco más, y volvería a llorar.

No, no puede llorar. Él no es una niña. Los chicos no lloran.

Al final, solo le quedaba encontrar el lado bueno en lo que sucedió. Al menos no le dijo a Snape que lo amaba. Sí, eso estaba bien. Si hubiera logrado decir más, entonces… definitivamente habría un final.

Harry respiró hondo algunas veces, tratando de calmar su corazón que latía frenéticamente y deshacerse del nudo en su garganta.

Calma, todo estará bien...

Asegúrate de...

Se puso las gafas de nuevo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, tratando de comprender qué significa esta extraña emoción en su corazón.

Y entonces escuchó a alguien susurrando.

Magnífico. Solo le faltaba, que un Gryffindor que regresaba de una caminata nocturna, ahora comenzaría a molestarle con preguntas. ¿O tal vez no se dará cuenta de Harry? Solo que se vaya a su habitación y es todo.

“Por favor, que me dejen en paz", rezó mentalmente. "Quiero estar solo".

-¿Potter?

Harry levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

¡No puede ser!

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de los atentos ojos negros del maestro de pociones ante él.

Podría haber imaginado cualquier cosa, pero imaginar a... Snape... en el salón Gryffindor... ¿En serio?

Harry saltó del sofá y tropezó con la mesa.

-Yo... ¿Qué estás aquí?... Yo no... - tartamudeó, mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio. Harry se enderezó e inmediatamente bajó la cabeza otra vez, mirando hacia otro lado y mirando hacia el rincón más alejado de la habitación.

¡Snape no debe ver su cara! Harry podía imaginar su apariencia. Él no... no quería que Snape se diera cuenta... ¡Maldición!, si hubiera aparecido aquí un poco antes, hubiera visto...

Las palabras silenciosas del hechizo sonaron, y en el mismo momento el silencio los rodeó. El fuego no crepitaba en la chimenea y los ronquidos no los alcanzaban desde arriba. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj.

Snape debió haber usado un hechizo silenciador o algo así. Y, probablemente, un enmascador también, porque Harry notó cómo estaban rodeados por una delgada esfera en forma de arco iris, como una gran burbuja de jabón.

Por supuesto, Snape es cuidadoso como siempre...

-Potter. - En el silencio que los rodeaba, la voz de Harry parecía alta. - Sé que no serías tú mismo si no hubieras descuidado mi orden, pero en esta situación... - De repente se detuvo y pareció considerar la continuación. Harry no se movió. Había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza. Y estaba demasiado sorprendido. ¿Qué podría necesitar Snape? Es poco probable que haya venido a la Torre de Gryffindor solo para enviarlo a la cama. - Tengo que decirte algo importante, y me gustaría que me escucharas atentamente - continuó Snape. Ahora su voz era má srelajada y más tranquila. Y, sin embargo, algo en él delataba la emoción. - Te aconsejo que dejes de mirar este, sin duda, patrón interesante en la tapicería del sofá y me mires cuando te estoy hablando.

Harry se mordió el labio, sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido.

No se trataba de ignorar esa orden. Pero no quería levantar la cabeza. Terriblemente no quería. Harry no quería que Snape supiera... No quería que lo considerara un llorón que no puede hacer frente a sus emociones. Harry se sintió perdido.

-No me obligues a repetirlo. - La voz de Snape se volvió más aguda y más fría.

Harry levantó la cabeza con un suspiro y miró a los ojos negros fijos en él.

En el momento en que la mirada de Snape se posó en la cara de Harry, en los ojos enrojecidos y aún sin secar completamente por los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas... sus pupilas se abrieron repentinamente y sus labios se separaron, y aspiró el aire con un silbido. Severus parecía haberle lanzado un hechizo de asombro.

Y de repente Harry se sintió extremadamente estúpido, dándose cuenta de que todos sus sentimientos estaban escritos en su rostro. Se sonrojó y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Fue un error, no debió haber...

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Esta vez fue aún más doloroso, ya que no fue interrumpido por ningún sonido extraño, excepto la respiración. Rápido y tranquilo. Y el susurro del manto, y... el sonido de pasos.

Snape se detuvo frente a Harry, pero el joven no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. Después de un tiempo, sintió el toque de dedos fríos en su barbilla, y su rostro se levantó gentil pero resueltamente.

Harry dejó de respirar cuando encontró su mirada con la de Severus, quien lo estaba mirando. Los ojos de Snape... estaban... En ellos notó... un sentimiento que no podía describir. Snape parecía sorprendido; parecía haber olvidado todo y lo único que vio ahora fueron marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas llameantes de Harry.

Sintió un toque frío. Severus pasó un dedo por su piel húmeda, por el camino dejado por las lágrimas. Y su mano temblaba.

Harry no respiró. No se atrevió a respirar. No ahora, cuando todo en su alma se volvió de estas nuevas sensaciones, previamente desconocidas.

-No tienes idea... – dijo y Harry pensó que el susurro que se había roto de los labios abiertos de Severus se escuchó desde algún lugar lejano. Desde algún lugar que siempre debe permanecer cerrado. Pero ahora la puerta se abrió. Justo cuando algo se revelaba en la profundidad de sus ojos mirándolo.

Harry involuntariamente frunció el ceño.

_No tienes idea..._

¿De qué?

Pero Snape no dijo nada más. Harry pareció sacarlo de un entumecimiento extraño que de repente lo agarró. Sus facciones estaban afiladas, sus párpados cubiertos. Los labios estaban tan comprimidos que se convirtieron en una línea apenas perceptible.

Harry miró a los ojos negros, que parecían penetrar en los escondites de su alma, y trató de leer al menos algo en ellos. Quería volver a mirar la puerta, que se abrió por un momento, pero ya se había cerrado de nuevo, sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Ahora estos ojos se parecían a la superficie de Black Lake en una noche tranquila. Y lo único que se podía ver en ellos eran las pequeñas luces de las estrellas reflejadas en sus profundidades. Cuando Severus miró a Harry, sus ojos brillaron. Y su mirada no era severa ni burlona. En las oscuras profundidades acechaba el calor. Su fuente estaba demasiado lejos para calentarse, pero era lo suficientemente notable como para que Harry no perdiera la esperanza de alcanzarlo y derretir el hielo que lo rodeó durante tantos años.

Severus se lamió los labios y se aclaró la garganta. Harry parpadeó. Parece que esta vez cayó en letargo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él al respecto? Cada vez que miraba esos ojos, se ahogaba invariablemente y sin remedio en ellos.

-Vine aquí... para decirte que cambié de opinión - dijo Severus después de un rato. Su voz sonaba algo vacilante y cautelosa, como si temiera que Harry pudiera estar asustado y huir en cualquier momento, como un animal temeroso. - No quiero que dejes el Quidditch. - Al notar el asombro en el rostro de Harry, continuó: - Nadie sabrá sobre el pequeño secreto sucio de esa rosa... Tonks. - Al decir su apellido, Snape no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. - Sobre lo que hizo y con quién. Merlín es testigo, de que me encantaría deshacerme de ella, pero si es un daño para ti... - Cortó su discurso y pensó por un momento, frunciendo el ceño. Harry no se movió ni siquiera respiró. No se atrevía. No ahora, cuando la cara de Severus estaba tan cerca, pero palabras increíbles salieron de sus delgados labios. - Y para aclarar todos los detalles - continuó Severus, - no necesito nada a cambio. Hago esto no porque lo quiera de esa manera, y no porque me lo hayas pedido, sino solo porque... te diste cuenta de tu error y resultaste lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo y estar dispuesto a aceptar todas las consecuencias. Ya te has castigado lo suficiente. Espero que recuerdes bien esta lección. - Harry asintió con la cabeza: estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir una palabra de sí mismo. - Pero eso no cambiará mi decisión de escribirle un informe al director por poner... a todos ustedes en peligro. ¿Entiendes eso? - Harry asintió nuevamente. Sintió que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero no pudo controlarse. Estaba extremadamente conmocionado. 

¿Entonces puede jugar al Quidditch? ¿Y el secreto de Luna y Tonks no será revelado? ¿Y Snape no está enojado con él por decírselo? ¿Sobre cuánto quiere que lo bese? Ahora Severus no le recordaba esto, como si esas palabras fueran solo delirio borracho. Y ahora... ¿ahora están bien de nuevo?

Harry miró a los ojos oscuros de Snape e intentó buscar alguna trampa en ellos, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Todo lo que había dicho… era cierto.

Una ola cálida inundó su corazón. No tibia. Caliente. Y Harry no pudo contenerse. Se precipitó hacia adelante y se aferró al cuerpo frío y alto de Severus, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se presionó contra él con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera expulsar incluso el recuerdo de cada pensamiento malvado y cada lágrima amarga.

-Gracias - susurró, incapaz de ocultar la alegría o la sonrisa que no quería abandonar su rostro.

Inhaló el olor astringente de pociones provenientes de Severus que lo volvía loco, sintió la tela áspera de su manto, que le rascó la mejilla, escuchó el latido tranquilo de su corazón y supo que su lugar estaba allí. Fue ahí, en el centro de manos frías, que en ese momento, lentamente, como con incertidumbre, lo abrazó y... se acercó aún más.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, cayendo en la oscuridad llena del olor y la respiración de Snape, soñando con quedarse ahí para siempre. No se arrepintió de un solo acto propio, no rechazó una sola opción que lo trajo aquí a este lugar. Harry estaba seguro de que valía la pena cualquier precio. Y siempre valdrá la pena.

-Bueno, ¿te vas a dormir ahora? - Una voz tranquila vino sobre su cabeza. Harry ronroneó algo, acurrucándose aún más cerca del pecho de Severus. - Potter, te hice una pregunta. - La voz sonó un poco más aguda, y Harry suspiró decepcionado. Era mejor no poner a prueba la paciencia de Severus. Estaban en la sala de estar de Gryffindor ahora, e incluso si Snape usara algunos hechizos, sigue siendo un lugar peligroso para ellos.

Harry suspiró de nuevo, soltó a Severus y se apartó, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Iré - respondió en voz baja, y luego tomó la palma de Severus entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios. - Iré, por supuesto. Ahora, solo que... - murmuró, y luego se calló y besó los dedos fríos. Cerrando los ojos, Harry los besó y besó. Besó las yemas de los dedos, los huesos, la piel suave. Y no pudo parar. Estaba lleno de tanta alegría, tanta gratitud, que ni siquiera mil besos serían suficientes para expresarlo. – Gracias - susurró, besando sus dedos de nuevo. Y luego levantó los párpados y miró a los ojos parpadeantes de Severus fijos en él.

Ellos brillaban. Ahora incluso más fuerte que antes. Y mucho más cerca. Severus se lamió los labios y apartó suavemente su mano de Harry.

-Suficiente, Potter. Necesitas irte a la cama.

Harry se obligó a obedecer.

-Sí, por supuesto. Ahora iré a dormir. - Él sonrió ampliamente y retrocedió unos pasos.

Oh, él sabía que no se quedaría dormido. La felicidad lo abrumaba ahora, ardía en su corazón, llenándose de energía. Parecía increíble que hace unos minutos estaba tan atrapado en la tristeza en este sofá, y ahora apenas podía contenerse para no saltar de alegría.

Harry se alivió de la depresión, afortunadamente en solo unos minutos. Y solo Snape podía hacerle eso.

Retrocedió las escaleras, con los ojos fijos en Snape, que lo miraba desde debajo de los párpados medio cerrados.

Pero luego se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras, sonreír de nuevo y susurrar alegremente:

_"Buenas noches,_ Severus."

Los labios de Snape fueron tocados por una sonrisa irónica.

Harry se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el dormitorio, sintiendo una extraordinaria ligereza en su corazón.

*** * * **

_“Aún recuerdo el sabor de tus lágrimas,_

_Haciendo eco de tu voz como un zumbido, en mis oídos._

_Dondequiera que miro, eres todo lo que veo._

_Solo un maldito recordatorio de quién_ s_olía ____ser…_

_Ésta cosa me est_ _á_ _ desarmando lentamente._

_Gris sería el color de mi corazón,_

_Si_ _tuviera._

_Haces que todo esto desaparezca._

_Estoy hundido por solo una cosa,_

_Y estoy empezando a darme miedo…_

_Sólo quiero algo que jamás podré tener_.”

"Algo que jamás podré tener" by Nine Inch Nails.


	37. Navidad (Parte Uno)

_“Estoy perdido en ti, donde sea que corra._

_A donde quiera que gire, encuentro algo nuevo._

_Perdido en ti, algo con lo que no puedo luchar._

_No puedo escapar._

_¡Podría pasar mi vida perdido en ti!_

_Perdido en ti.”_

Harry se despertó de un humor inusualmente bueno, a pesar de que solo pudo conciliar el sueño, casi al amanecer. Cuando el cielo ya había comenzado a iluminarse. Incluso el sabor metálico en su boca, la lengua adherida al paladar y el dolor punzante en la cabeza, no pudieron estropearlo. Y no se sentía cansado. Bueno, tal vez solo un poco... 

Tampoco importó que sus piernas cedieran, pero cuando se levantó, su cabeza daba vueltas y tuvo que sentarse en la cama nuevamente para no caerse. Harry estaba lleno de energía alegre y agradable excitación. Después de lo sucedido ayer, los próximos diez días de vacaciones prometieron ser aún mejores de lo que podría haber imaginado. Simplemente tenía que pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Severus. Incluso si debía sentarse en la esquina y solo mirarlo. Esto era suficiente para él.

Su felicidad, estaba en pleno apogeo, y Harry saltó de la cama; tambaleándose, pero sin querer despertar a Ron o Neville, se metió en la ducha y luego bajó a desayunar. Severus no estaba en el Gran Comedor. ¡Qué pena! Harry realmente quería verlo. Bueno, tal vez sea bueno que no lo viera. Lo más probable es que Harry no se hubiera resistido a no sonreírle, y eso habría parecido sospechoso.

Todo fue perfecto, al menos así fue como su conciencia fue abrumada por las endorfinas, hasta que vio salchichas fritas y huevos fritos y tocino sangrando con grasa.

Por razones desconocidas, Harry de repente se sintió muy, muy mal y, para sorpresa de varios de los estudiantes que habían venido a desayunar temprano, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor y corrió al baño más cercano. Después de estar parado cerca de un cuarto de hora inclinándose sobre el lavamanos, Harry se lavó y regresó con dificultad. Ron y Hermione ya estaban sentados a la mesa, y también parecían un poco insanos, pero esto no les impidió concentrarse completamente el uno en el otro y casi no prestar atención a los demás. Intercambiaron sonrisas, se sonrojaron y susurraron con entusiasmo. Harry ni siquiera intentó escuchar a escondidas. Él mismo estaba demasiado inmerso en los recuerdos de cómo Snape le tocó la cara y lo presionó contra él. También miró a Harry como si quisiera decir algo muy importante, pero no pudo obligarse a hacerlo.

_“No tienes idea...”_

¿Idea de qué? ¿Qué no podría imaginar Harry? Esta pregunta lo perseguía.

_“No tienes idea...”_

Harry tenía miedo de terminar esta oración. Trató de hacer eso, pero cada vez resultaba demasiado trivial, también... inverosímil, destruyó el misterio que pasaba por esa frase, inmediatamente se volvió algo plana, y apagó la ardiente esperanza en su corazón. Harry no quería pensar en cómo podría sonar el final. Existía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera quisiera escucharlo... Pero, por otro lado, simplemente no podía dejar de especular. La curiosidad era más fuerte que el miedo.

Su sueño despierto, fue interrumpido por un arco iris de resplandor. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Tonks entrar en el Gran Comedor. Su cabello brillaba con todas las sombras del arcoiris. Los estudiantes, como si estuviera al mando, se callaron y la miraron con admiración. Harry rápidamente miró a través de Luna, pero ella no vino a desayunar. Fue muy extraño. Aunque, cuando se trataba de la Luna, esta palabra no era muy adecuada, ya que todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, ya era en sí mismo "extraño". Y al mismo tiempo tan... real.

Al igual que la escena que espió anoche en el granero del pub. Las imágenes cobraron vida de inmediato: Luna y Tonks se abrazaron, sus tímidos besos al principio, sus toques y todo lo demás... Harry seguía preguntándose si esto realmente estaba sucediendo o si solo lo soñó o fue un delirio alcohólico. Pero no, todo era demasiado real... La respiración pesada de Luna todavía sonaba en sus oídos, recordó cómo un cálido aliento atravesado por el aroma del perfume tocó su rostro cuando observó fascinado la acción que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Sí, todo lo que vio, fue perfecto e innegablemente real.

Al igual que esta mujer sonriente, radiante de alegría, su maestra, que ahora se sentaba en la mesa de profesores, como si nada hubiera pasado, comenzó una conversación con el resto de los presentes. Era tan extraño saber su secreto. ¿Luna sintió algo así, cuando miraba a Harry o a Snape? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿O tal vez ella no pensaba nada en absoluto, tal vez para ella lo que estaba sucediendo era natural y simplemente aceptó como un hecho, de que a Harry le gusta un hombre dos veces mayor que él? ¿Quizás ella vio algo que no se puede ver a simple vista? ¿Quizás entendió más que un simple observador externo? ¿Por qué, entonces, Hermione, a pesar de toda su mente, no pudo ver y entender esto?

Fue asombroso, y Harry no pudo encontrar ninguna explicación. Solo quedaba por suponer que podía aceptar cualquier cosa, si esto no le hacía daño a nadie. Y definitivamente fue... tranquilizador. Porque siempre tendría a una persona con la que podría hablar de todo. No, Harry no tenía esa intención, y tampoco lo necesitaba. Pero es bueno saber que esa persona existe, ¿verdad?

  


* * *

Toda la mañana y parte del día, Harry no tuvo un solo minuto libre. Ayudó a Ron a empacar sus cosas, y al menos necesitaba hablar un poco con sus amigos viajeros y decirles adiós. Ginny se burló de sus bromas, mientras que Neville se sonrojó ante cualquier mención de Anastasia. 

Antes de irse, Harry entregó regalos a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, y también entregó un paquete con regalos para el resto de la familia Weasley. Ron estaba feliz de recibir un paquete completo de golosinas de "Honeydukes", y Hermione lo besó firmemente en la mejilla por un conjunto de libros de texto sobre runas antiguas, causando así la mirada envidiosa de Ron. 

De su amigo, Harry recibió un libro que describía técnicas tácticas y estratégicas para los cazadores de Quidditch (que Harry no estaba sorprendido en absoluto), y de Hermione una nueva pluma de color arcoíris (estaba avergonzado, cuando la conciencia le deslizó una, pero una asociación bastante específica). Ginny le dio una corbata a rayas rojas y negras, que cambiaba de colores según el estado de ánimo del propietario. Una profunda depresión lo hizo completamente negro, y se puso rojo...

-... bueno, tú mismo lo entenderás - le sonrió astutamente y le envió un guiño de despedida, y luego agitó la mano y corrió hacia Greg, que estaba con su equipaje a un lado. Harry se despidió de sus amigos, prometió que escribiría inmediatamente después de Navidad y agitó la mano por un largo tiempo hasta que los carruajes negros desaparecieron de la vista.

Todavía tenía dos regalos sin entregar: para Hagrid y Luna, pero los Ravenclaw no se veían por ningún lado. Bueno, en casos extremos, deberá enviarlos por correo postal. Pero el hecho de que ella no viniera a despedirse, parecía un poco extraño. No era como ella. 

Unos minutos más tarde, después de que todos se separaron, y el castillo estaba en silencio, Harry regresó al salón principal. Miró alrededor del castillo vacío y respiró hondo, disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en Hogwarts. Ahora estaba solo. Sin contar a los maestros, unos pocos estudiantes que, como él, se quedaban durante las vacaciones en Hogwarts, todo un escuadrón de fantasmas y sin olvidar a los elfos domésticos. Tenía vacaciones enteras (o más bien diez días), que tenía la intención de pasar con Severus, en Severus y cerca de Severus. Bueno, tal vez también en Severus. Harry se rió suavemente y emprendió un largo viaje a la Torre Gryffindor.

El resto del día estaba a su entera disposición. Nadie lo molestará, lo que significa que puede hacer lo que él planeó hacer. En otras palabras, "recordar" el regalo para Snape, que lo complementará con palabras y sonidos. Y para hacer esto, necesitaría concentrarse bien, aunque Harry todavía dudaba y no estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Ya se había masturbado frente a él, en su cumpleaños, lo que significa que no debería ser muy difícil. Al menos Harry esperaba eso.

  


*** * ***

Era ya la décima vez, que Harry tenía la figura escondida en sus palmas, la llevaba a sus labios y susurró:

-Gime para mí.

Ahora no estaba tan sonrojado cuando escuchó gemidos persistentes y una respiración agitada acelerada por el placer de la figura. Al principio, cuando escuchó por primera vez lo que había grabado, le pareció que le estaba empezando a salir vapor. Era tan extraño escuchar sus propios gemidos, que salieron de él durante la masturbación. Extraño, pero al mismo tiempo muy... emocionante. Comenzando a entender por qué a Snape le gustaba tanto. Y ahora podría escucharlo en cualquier momento. Y tal vez, incluso... No, él no lo pensará, porque de estos pensamientos comienza a emocionarse aún más. De nuevo.

Los gemidos y suspiros alcanzaron su clímax, convirtiéndose en agudos gritos. Harry se lamió los labios, se cubrió los ojos y trató de recordar sus sensaciones cuando estaba casi... cerca...

Oh, sí, ahora... Un grito largo y ronco. Era como si estuviera a punto de morir de placer y, con su último aliento, trató de decirle al mundo lo bueno que era. Harry ni siquiera sospechaba cómo sonaba desde el costado... Su pene se encogió, pero le ordenó que se quedara quieto. Porque ahora, ahora, después de esta respiración pesada e irregular, intentó tomar aire con la boca y un gemido calmante y rítmico, era hora de lo más importante...

Un susurro tranquilo, ronco, pero sorprendentemente distinto:

-Buenas noches, Severus...

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. ¡Trabajo perfecto! ¡Severus ni siquiera sospechará…!

Tomó una pequeña caja decorada con copos de nieve de color verde y cuidadosamente bajó la figura sobre una almohada de satén dentro. Luego lo selló y, usando magia, ató el regalo con una cinta de plata. Colocó una tarjeta junto al presente, con imágenes grabadas de un león y una serpiente, la abrió cuidadosamente y leyó el texto adentro. Harry reflexionó sobre qué escribir durante mucho tiempo. Más largo que masturbarse. Todo lo que le venía a la mente, le parecía demasiado sentimental, demasiado empalagoso o simplemente estúpido.

“Quiero estar contigo." "Permanecerás para siempre en mi corazón." "No puedo vivir sin ti."... ¡No, no, y otra vez _no_! Eso no es necesario... No era lo que quería.

Y finalmente, después de pasar una o dos horas mirando imágenes fusionándose entre sí, entrelazándose y uniéndose en un todo, un león y una serpiente... tomó un bolígrafo y escribió lo que se derramó de su corazón:

_“Severus..._

_No puedo luchar contra él, no puedo escapar de él en ningún lado, todo lo que puedo hacer es vivir perdido en ti. Pero incluso, esto no es suficiente para mí, y te necesito aún más. Cada momento, más y más…_

_En memoria de nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos._

_Tu Harry._

  


*** * ***

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Estaba tan agotado por la noche anterior de insomnio, que ahora, cuando no había nadie cerca que pudiera despertarlo, durmió lo más que pudo. Y se saltó el desayuno. Afortunadamente, uno de los elfos dejó varias tostadas en la mesita de noche para él. Hoy, su estado de ánimo era incluso mejor que ayer. El día que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, finalmente llegó. Hoy... pasará la Nochebuena con Severus.

Tragando comida, Harry se recordó a sí mismo que estaba a punto de escribirle una carta a Lupin. Ahora tiene suficiente tiempo para eso. Tomó un bolígrafo y un pergamino y escribió algunas frases generales sobre cómo todo está bien con él, que se siente bien, y Dumbledore lo protege como la niña de sus ojos. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. El director debe estar ocultándole algo, pero tal vez Lupin... tal vez le dirá lo que está sucediendo fuera de los muros del castillo. Después de todo, es miembro de la Orden del Fénix y probablemente sabe más de lo que Dumbledore le dice a Harry. Pensó un poco más, y luego decidió y formuló varias preguntas que parecían lo suficientemente inocentes como para que Lupin no sospechara que Harry quería obtener información de él. "¿Pienso en cómo progresa tu trabajo para la Orden?" ¿Está todo bien contigo? Nos llegan rumores extraños. Como si Voldemort se estuviera fortaleciendo, ¿sabes algo sobre esto? ¿Deberíamos prepararnos para la batalla? ”Y algunos más en la misma línea, hábilmente entretejiéndolos en una descripción de nuestra vida diaria en Hogwarts.

Satisfecho con el resultado, Harry selló el sobre y fue al santuario. Hedwig con un favor inusual reaccionó ante la oportunidad de escapar del castillo y voló por la ventana tan pronto como le entregó un sobre. Harry ni siquiera tuvo que animarla con golosinas de búho.

Se sentó durante varias horas en el dormitorio, descansando y leyendo el libro que Ron le había dado. Nadie lo molestó. Harry ni siquiera sabía cuántos estudiantes quedaron en Hogwarts y, para ser sincero, no estaba interesado. Es cierto que le esperaba toda una montaña de tareas, que los maestros no dejaron de preguntarles el último día de clases, pero ahora decidió no preocuparse por esto y trató de no pensar en nada. Ahora algo más importante ocupaba su mente. 

Por ejemplo, Snape.

Harry decidió ir a cenar, en caso de que los maestros notaran la ausencia del Golden Boy en el desayuno. Pero, tras haber cruzado el umbral del Gran Comedor, experimentó una gran conmoción. No vio a Snape allí, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió en absoluto. En la mesa de los maestros, donde, como siempre, todos los maestros y estudiantes que se habían quedado en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones se reunieron, Luna se sentó. Y Tonks. Enfrente una de la otra. Y además de ellas, todavía había cinco Slytherins más jóvenes, cuatro Hufflepuffs y dos Ravenclaw, aparentemente, estudiantes de primer año. No había nadie de Gryffindor. Harry parpadeó y caminó hacia la mesa. Dumbledore lo saludó con un educado asentimiento, y Luna le envió una sonrisa radiante. Harry tomó su lugar entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y saludó a cada maestro cortésmente. Además de Tonks, Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout y la profesora Sinistra, permanecieron en el castillo. Hagrid y el profesor Flitwick. Bueno, y Snape. Pero para Harry, todos parecían no existir en absoluto. Estaba un poco avergonzado por la presencia de Luna y Tonks, pero no era con ellos con quienes soñaba pasar las vacaciones.

Entonces Luna y Tonks tenían los mismos planes que Harry y Snape. Obviamente Especialmente cuando se sonrieron tan amablemente la una a la otra. Harry se mordió el labio e intentó concentrarse en las papas con salsa de ajo.

Hablaron un poco. Dumbledore le estaba diciendo algo a la profesora Sprout, y Hagrid le sonreía todo el tiempo a Harry y se preguntaba cuándo lo visitaría. Harry prometió pasar al día siguiente. Al principio iba a ir incluso más tarde, pero era inconveniente posponer la visita, no quería que el semi-gigante decidiera que no quería venir y se sintiera ofendido por él.

Luna era lacónica. Miraba a su alrededor con una mirada ligeramente difusa y le dijo a Harry que se veía alegre y emocionado. Como si esperara algo.

Sería una tontería fingir que no lo era, Harry sabía que, sin importar la excusa que se le ocurriera, Luna no le creería de todos modos. Después de todo, ella _sabía la_ verdad. Por lo tanto, simplemente asintió y no ocultó su amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces, rómpete el miembro - dijo alegremente, y Harry casi se atragantó porque se atragantó con las papas. Solo gracias a la ayuda de Madame Pins, que corrió hacia él y, poniendo una varita a la espalda, conjuró un golpe mágico, logró respirar.

Luna lo miró con evidente miedo.

-Lo siento si dije algo mal, Harry. Varias veces escuché a mis parientes muggles distantes, decir antes de algo importante, "¡Rómpete una pierna!" Pero realmente duele. Y luego, de alguna manera, los niños bajaron por la barandilla de las escaleras y el más joven de repente gritó como un loco, quejándose de manera chirriante a su tía de que había "roto un miembro". Entonces pensé que probablemente era mucho más doloroso que una pierna rota. Bueno, caminar más tarde también es muy difícil. Sabes, ese chico se retorcía así en el suelo. Así que decidí que es mejor desear eso. Además, cuando mi tía iba a someterse a algunos procedimientos, debido al reumatismo, y le deseé que se rompiera las piernas, me gritó terriblemente. - Terminó Luna, respiró hondo y miró a Harry. Él le sonrió nerviosamente y pensó para sí mismo que ella, por supuesto, era su mejor amiga, pero si tenía que vivir con ella, tendría que beber una poción todos los días, capaz de atenuar al menos parcialmente la sensación de realidad. De lo contrario, definitivamente se convertiría en un drogadicto.

La vista de Luna y Tonks intercambiando miradas entre sí, hizo que Harry recordara algo. Snape dijo escribiría un informe sobre Tonks. Sin embargo, parecía que la paz y la armonía, reinaba entre Nymphadora y el director. El director elogió su cabello de color arcoíris y expresó la esperanza de que esto signifique que Tonks en Hogwarts esté feliz. Y solo la cuestión de cómo fue la fiesta, se despertó con algunas miradas nerviosas, pero los presentes que participaron, incluido Harry, le aseguraron que todo salió bien y ahora esperan con ansias la próxima.

¿Eso significaba que Snape cambió de opinión? Es poco probable porque ese no es su estilo. ¿Tal vez simplemente decidió esperar y hacerlo después de las vacaciones? ¿Por su bien? Posiblemente. El pensamiento inspiró a Harry, y se levantó de la mesa con un humor maravilloso.

Después de terminar su comida, Harry, sin mirar a nadie y sin hablar con nadie, se apresuró a regresar a su habitación. Estaba muy emocionado. Todos sus pensamientos estaban ocupados con la cena de gala y lo que sucedería después de ella. Y que algo _iba a pasar,_ no tenía la menor duda.

Tan pronto como se arrojó sobre la cama, sintió el calor saliendo de su bolsillo. Harry sacó la piedra y su corazón latió más rápido. Y luego leyó el mensaje:

_“Después de la cena, en mis habitaciones.”_

Ahora su corazón latía de modo que le tomó varios minutos calmarlo al menos un poco. Una emoción tremenda hizo que Harry saltara, y por un momento rodeó la habitación, completamente inconsciente de qué hacer ahora, en qué orden hacerlo, o si hacer algo en absoluto.

Después de un breve pensamiento, decidió implementar su plan "maestro". Harry lo reflexionó incluso antes, pero aún estaba un poco asustado. Bueno, sí, al final, pasará la Navidad con Severus, lo que significa que necesita llevar un poco de espíritu festivo a sus sombrías habitaciones. Llamó a Dobby y le pidió que trajera algunas guirnaldas, adornos y un pequeño árbol de Navidad para decorar la habitación un poco. Dobby, como siempre, estaba entusiasmado y llegó con un montón de joyas. Harry no tardó menos de media hora en elegir los que combinaran con su diseño en color y no le cortaran los ojos demasiado dorados. Se decidió por la vegetación y la plata. Bueno, agregó un poco de rojo para agregar un poco de su propia personalidad. Harry empacó todo en un pequeño paquete, se puso su capa de invisibilidad, saló de la sala de estar y se escondió detrás de una estatua de un ghoul loco, que estaba parado junto a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, y luego se apresuró a regresar arriba. 

Él tomará el paquete cuando vaya con Snape.

Aún faltaban algunas horas para la cena. Y comenzar a prepararse para él ahora, era extremadamente estúpido, pero en el estado en que se encontraba Harry, trató de no pensar demasiado. Comenzó hurgando en su maleta y sacando una nueva camisa escarlata y una corbata negra. Las cosas parecían arrugadas, pero Harry usó un hechizo suavizante. Con los pantalones, las cosas estaban peor. Sabía cómo arreglarse los anteojos, pero arreglar sus pantalones rotos y manchados de sangre no fue fácil, y Harry pasó mucho tiempo hojeando un libro de hechizos. Después de que los pantalones primero cambiaron de color a púrpura y luego se encogieron y se convirtieron en cartón, finalmente logró deshacerse de los agujeros y limpiarlos. Por supuesto, habría terminado más rápido, si su cabeza no hubiera estado llena de pensamientos sobre Snape. Harry ni siquiera podía concentrarse en una acción tan simple, como atar una corbata. 

Cuando, después de tomar una ducha obligatoria, vestirse y reducir el regalo para Severus, para ajustarlo a su bolsillo, se paró frente al espejo para eliminar los signos de alboroto, el reloj de la sala dio las seis.

¡Oh diablos! ¡Después de todo, la cena de hoy comienza una hora antes de lo habitual! ¡Y lo dejó completamente fuera de su cabeza! Alisándose el cabello rápidamente, o al menos intentándolo, Harry una vez más se convenció de que no había olvidado nada, y con un corazón que latía frenético, bajó las escaleras. 

Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, todos los asientos en la mesa ya estaban ocupados.

¡Genial! ¡Llegó al último!

Sin embargo, tan pronto como Harry se acercó, su corazón latió aún más rápido. El único lugar que estaba libre era... enfrente del maestro de pociones. Todo el minuto mientras caminaba entre las largas mesas de las facultades, Harry simplemente no podía creer su felicidad, pero entonces entendió. Simplemente, ninguno de los estudiantes quería sentarse cara a cara con su maestro más odiado. Incluso los Slytherins más jóvenes, se instalaron en el otro extremo de la mesa. Otra sorpresa fue, el hecho de que estaba sentada al lado de un asiento vacío... Luna, que se volvió para sonreír. Harry dio unos pasos más y finalmente pudo mirar a Snape. Se sentó con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, y su rostro expresaba disgusto.

Extraño, pero su vista causó a Harry una oleada de ternura. Snape fue arrancado de sus adoradas mazmorras frías y oscuras y se sentó entre ‘subnormales’ tocando canciones navideñas, junto a Dumbledore, vestido de púrpura. Con Dumbledore, quien interrumpió la conversación con la profesora McGonagall sentada a su derecha y le sonrió a Harry:

-Harry, mi querido muchacho, te estábamos esperando - anunció alegremente.

-Lamento llegar tarde - murmuró el Gryffindor – Lo olvidé por completo...

-Oh, no te preocupes - descartó el director. - Lo más importante, es que finalmente has venido. ¿Te conté cómo una vez, un estudiante entró en una galería equivocada, y murió? Lo encontramos tres días después en el ático de la Torre Astronómica. No podía entender cómo terminó allí. Lo más probable es que cayera en uno de los corredores de espejo que se movían al azar, alrededor del castillo. Hasta ahora, no he podido detectar ninguno de ellos y, sin embargo, lo he estado intentando durante casi... medio siglo. - Dumbledore no se veía tan cansado como recientemente, y fue notablemente más divertido. O bien, al final, las cosas salieron de acuerdo con su plan, o fue solo que las vacaciones lo influenciaron. Después de todo, todos saben que esta era una época de milagros.

Harry sonrió cortésmente y se sentó al lado de Luna, pero antes de que pudiera mirar a Snape una o dos veces, ella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró:

-Tomé tu lugar, Harry.

Sintió un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas. Agradeciéndole en un susurro, Harry echó una mirada a Severus, quien en ese mismo momento levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente. La cara de Snape no cambió, pero para Harry tenía _algo_ a destacar. Ojos negros brillantes. Ya ha aprendido a leer tales signos. Específicamente, fue por esto que el calor se derramó desde su interior, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más.

Al darse cuenta de que Severus frunció el ceño, Harry bajó rápidamente la cabeza y se ordenó calmarse. Pero es fácil decir "cálmate" cuando Severus estaba a solo un metro de distancia. Y si hablamos de la distancia entre ellos debajo de la mesa, aún menos. Probablemente, si lo intenta, incluso podría tocar su pierna...

No. No. No ¡No ahora! Eso es muy peligroso.

Pero demonios, qué tan cerca está...

Harry se regañó mentalmente y pidió a todo su autocontrol, para mantener la calma.

-Potter, te comportas como una boquilla antes de que se dispare un fuego – gruñó.

Snape suavemente, mirándolo por debajo de una ceja fruncida. - Si mi presencia lo hace perder el equilibrio, ¿quizás sea mejor que cambie de lugar con alguien más? Me parece que será más seguro para... usted - finalizó, aunque una pausa al final sugirió que quería decir algo completamente diferente.

Harry hizo un puchero. ¡Quería sentarse frente a Severus! Y no permitirá que lo expulsen de ahí, solo porque a Snape le parece que no sabe cómo controlarse. Por supuesto, está un poco nervioso, pero denle algo de tiempo y se calmará.

-Gracias, profesor - respondió con calma - pero no es necesario. Me siento bien aquí. Le aseguro que no voy a escupir fuego, a menos que usted, profesor, lo haga primero.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron y Harry se rió para sí mismo.

La primera ronda ha terminado. Y parece haber ganado un punto.

-Oh, no lo dude, Potter, antes de que me convierta en un híbrido de explosivos y fuego, habré terminado con usted… - murmuró Snape, mirando a Harry con una mirada oscura, pero al mismo tiempo ardiente. Y cuando Harry recordó las propiedades de la sangre mezclada de bacanal y explosivos, le pareció que algo dentro de él se volcó.

¿Snape admitió que él también... está aún más duro?

Harry parpadeó, recogiendo mentalmente su mandíbula del suelo.

Bueno, dejemos que esto es un empate.

Mientras Harry intentaba encontrar una respuesta, Dumbledore se levantó y todas las conversaciones en la mesa se calmaron de inmediato.

-Me alegra que todos nos hayamos reunido aquí, esta noche. Quiero creer que las vacaciones irán bien y traerán la esperanza que tanto necesitamos en estos tiempos difíciles. Les deseo a todos, perseverancia y valor en los caminos espinosos de la vida, llenos de obstáculos y decisiones difíciles, pero sepan, que siempre encontrarán el camino, si son guiados por la luz del amor. También, les deseo que estas vacaciones cambien su vida, para que la vivas con alegría y con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Dumbledore miró a Snape, sentado con una cara agria, y sus ojos parpadearon. - Y también, espero que dentro de un año nos volvamos a encontrar aquí, pase lo que pase durante este tiempo. - Sentado frente a Snape Harry notó que se dio la vuelta y mantuvo sus ojos en la llama de la vela. - Y ahora, la cena, ya que probablemente tengan tanta hambre como yo. ¡Felices fiestas, llenas de Paz, Amor y mucha diversión!

Todos aplaudieron, y Harry también. El Maestro de Pociones golpeó dos veces, miró por encima de la cara de Harry, y nuevamente comenzó a mirar la llama de la vela.

A Harry le pareció extraño... pero al momento siguiente se dejó llevar por un torbellino de risas y entusiasmo general. En la mesa aparecieron platos con una gran variedad de golosinas, se los pasaba de mano en mano y los presentes comenzaron a charlar y susurrar. Harry no tuvo un momento para pensar en la respuesta de Snape, el único que no parecía compartir la diversión en general.

-Me alegro de haberme quedado aquí, ¿y tú, Harry? - Luna preguntó, llenando su plato con pudín de hongos. - No sabía que las vacaciones en Hogwarts son tan maravillosas.

-También me alegro - respondió Harry, y por el rabillo del ojo miró a Severus, que se inclinaba hacia su plato. Fue muy raro sentarse junto a él. Estaba tan cerca, que casi podía olerlo, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo, ni siquiera a mirarlo por mucho tiempo, porque podía parecer sospechoso. Además, la mera presencia de Snape a tal distancia, fue suficiente para poner erizar su piel, especialmente cuando sus piernas debajo de la mesa se tocaron y tuvo que contener el aliento para no gemir y confundirse con una sonrisa soñadora que Snape no podía soportar.

-Ya veo - Luna sonrió y se puso una cucharada llena de budín en la boca antes de que Harry pudiera enviarle una mirada indignada. Se tragó el budín, y una expresión de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, y todo dentro de Harry se contrajo cuando recordó dónde y en qué situación lo había visto por última vez. - ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó, mirándolo desconcertada.

-No - murmuró, inclinándose hacia su plato y luchando contra el traicionero rubor. Luna se movió hacia él y le susurró al oído:

-Realmente me gustó el discurso del director. Creo que quería inspirarnos con algo.

-¿Qué exactamente? - Harry se giró hacia ella y frunció el ceño. Recordaba solo palabras ordinarias de que el amor triunfaría y bla, bla, bla. Harry no creía eso. ¿Cómo podía el amor, derrotar al mago más poderoso del mundo? Es cierto que el amor lo salvó cuando era pequeño. Pero el amor no ganaría contra Voldemort. Muchos de los que mató, también amaban a sus seres queridos y, sin embargo, eso no los salvó de la muerte. No. Harry no lo creyó ni un poco.

Luna tragó y pensó.

-No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero me pareció que quería decir que, a pesar de quiénes somos y lo que hemos hecho, todo en nuestra vida puede cambiar si dejamos entrar un poco de calor en nuestros corazones. E incluso si nos parece que el mundo se está derrumbando, este calor nos ayudará a sobrevivir, y luego los eventos pueden tomar un giro completamente diferente.

-Bueno… - respondió Harry con amargura. - Entonces, tal vez debamos escribirlo en una tarjeta de felicitación y enviarla a Voldemort, tal vez, de repente él cambiará de opinión y tomará el camino de la luz.

Harry no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que dijo estas palabras. Solo recuperó el sentido cuando sus vecinos en la mesa lo miraron con reproche y sorpresa. Incluyendo a Snape. Mencionar a Voldemort en la mesa festiva no era una señal de buen gusto.

-Lo siento - murmuró Harry, pero esto no molestó a Luna en absoluto.

-Sé que no crees - dijo en voz baja. - Pero también sé, que si no fuera por esta calidez, no estaríamos aquí, y ‘Tú-Sabes-Quién’ habría conquistado el mundo hace mucho tiempo. Y tú tampoco estarías aquí. El amor nos une, nos hace más fuertes, incluso si no lo ves.

-Ya veo... - susurró, sintiendo su corazón apretarse. - Pero es porque tengo una cicatriz en la frente y tendré que encontrarme con él algún día, y no tengo idea de cómo el amor me ayudará entonces. - A Harry no le gustó esta conversación. No quería hablar de eso, ni pensar. No hoy, no ahora. - Lo siento, pero ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?

Sin decir una palabra, Luna lo miró por un momento, como si estuviera pensando en algo, y luego una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-De acuerdo. Pero si alguna vez quieres discutirlo, no hay problema. Cuando papá veía que algo me inquietaba, a menudo me hablaba y me hacía sentir mejor. Parece que él entendía todo, incluso mejor que yo. Y algo te inquieta todo el tiempo, Harry.

¿Cómo demonios podría saberlo? No está escrito en su cara. Incluso Hermione, que siempre es muy observadora, nunca le había dicho algo así directamente.

Harry miró el pescado al horno y murmuró algo inaudible en respuesta.

-¡Harry! - Tronó Hagrid, quien se sentó en varios lugares frente a él. - ¿Qué te parece la fiesta? Me desconecté y no recuerdo en absoluto cómo terminó todo.

-Uh... - él comenzó. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Después de todo, él mismo tampoco lo recordaba.

-Fue muy interesante - respondió Luna por él. - Harry trató de subirse al árbol, pero fue sacado de él.

Harry sintió que Severus lo miraba fijamente, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Bien, Harry! También me relajé bien, pero estas tinturas de Aberforth son excelentes para volar el techo. ¡De modo que ni siquiera veo que los pruebes! - Hagrid amenazó con un dedo enorme, pero de alguna manera parecía muy amigable.

Harry miró a Tonks. Su rostro brillaba. Lo más probable es que se dio cuenta de que no los había visto un poco y permitió que todos se emborracharan, y ahora estaba atormentada por su conciencia, pero aún así, era mejor hacerlo bajo su cuidado que si decidieran organizar tal entretenimiento por iniciativa propia. Por ejemplo, Harry ahora estaba absolutamente seguro de que nunca volvería a verter una gota de alcohol, en su boca. Gracias, suficiente experimentó.

Harry miró a Severus. Él sonrió sarcásticamente, pero no dijo una palabra. Parecía que no podía esperar un minuto, cuando presentó un informe a Tonks y lo resolvió. La sola idea de eso era agradable para él.

Snape levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Harry. El triunfo brilló en los ojos del maestro de pociones. Esta mirada ya le era familiar, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Snape prometió que no hablaría sobre Tonks y... una estudiante, pero que realmente podría confundirla con lodo por actuar como un "idiota irresponsable". Y Harry sabía que definitivamente lo haría y tendría razón.

Cuando la conversación se centró en otros temas, Tonks claramente cobró vida. Hagrid torturó a todos con historias de sus próximas "bellezas", y Dumbledore se entregó a los recuerdos y contó chistes de aquellos momentos en que aún no era el director de Hogwarts. 

Todos parecían estar de buen humor. Harry ya se había olvidado de la conversación anterior con Luna y ahora estaba escuchando con interés a Tonks, quien estaba hablando de una incursión de los peligrosos brujos, que usaban mujeres muggles en sus rituales. En algún momento, el director incluso se vio obligado a intervenir y recordar que había niños en la mesa y pedirle que no entrara en detalles sobre sus prácticas. Todos se rieron. 

Solo Snape parecía que estaba masticando un limón. Como si quisiera levantarse rápidamente de la mesa y marcharse. Y Harry con mucho gusto lo seguiría. Él sabía que era capaz de entretenerlo mucho mejor y animarlo. También quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Harry, ¿me pasas los bollos? - Tonks preguntó, interrumpiendo su siguiente historia.

Extendió la mano, pero Luna estaba delante de él. Agarrando una canasta con muffins, se la entregó a Tonks con una sonrisa tímida. Por un momento sus manos se tocaron, y en ese momento su cabello se volvió aún más brillante. Es posible que una persona no observadora no se diera cuenta de esto, pero Harry observó con atención. Y no solo a él. Snape sonrió venenosamente y miró a Harry a la cara.

_“¡Lo adivinó!"_ Pasó por su cabeza.

Era de esperarse, por supuesto, Snape no era ciego ni idiota. Sabía cómo observar, y sabía a quién mirar, rápidamente notó algo que no podía pasarse por alto.

Curioso cuando entendió. Probablemente podría haber sospechado antes. Después de todo, Harry había estado observando toda la noche las miradas que intercambiaron Luna y Tonks. ¡El infierno! ¿Eso quiere decir, que si alguien está observando cuidadosamente, notarían que él mira a Snape, y también habrían deducido todo?

Harry miró nerviosamente a los estudiantes en la mesa. Pero todos estaban ocupados hablando y comiendo, intercambiando comentarios sobre varios temas o riéndose. Nadie estaba particularmente interesado en él. Afortunadamente. Todos parecían alegres y contentos. Eso era todo. Excepto Severus.

Snape parecía desprendido y aislado. Su oscura silueta inmóvil entre elegantes personas riendo. Y debe ser un poco extraño, pero Harry también se sintió como un extraño. Solo soñó que todos se dispersarían, que todo terminaría, para que él pudiera bajar a las mazmorras y... estar con él.

Necesitaba al menos un poco de contacto. Deseaba mirar los ojos negros brillar vivos. Y, al parecer, solo él podía causar ese brillo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry se quitó el zapato y comenzó a mover el pie hacia adelante, muy lentamente. En ese momento, bendijo el largo mantel, que ocultaba completamente sus caderas.

Fingiendo comer con entusiasmo, se movió lentamente más y más, esperando tropezar con...

¡Oh!

Snape levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente recuperó el sentido y su rostro volvió a tomar una expresión tranquila. Sonriendo para sí mismo, Harry deslizó su pie lentamente por la parte inferior de la pierna de Severus, sintiendo la delgada tela de sus pantalones debajo de sus dedos. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar lejos, porque Severus de repente empujó su pierna hacia atrás y sacudió el pie de Harry al suelo. Y luego, sin siquiera tratar de actuar con cuidado, pisó sus dedos.

Harry siseó, hizo una mueca, escupió el contenido de su boca en el plato y tosió.

-Descuidado, como siempre - gruñó Snape, dándole una mirada que haría que un extraño pareciera aprensivo, y Harry leyó la advertencia con precisión. - ¿Tiene una boca tan pequeña, que ni siquiera puede contener la comida, Señor Potter?

Harry sintió sus mejillas derramando pintura.

-En lugar de criticar mi boca, profesor, ¿sería mejor para usted, dedicarse a la suya? - Replicó Harry en voz baja, tratando de hablar de tal manera que nadie más pudiera entender su respuesta.

Para su satisfacción, vio un destello de asombro en los ojos de Severus.

-Le costará diez puntos a Gryffindor - siseó Snape.

-Vamos, Severus - respondió Dumbledore, interrumpiendo la conversación con la profesora McGonagall. - No sé por qué nuestro querido Harry te molestó tanto, pero no te parece que ganar puntos en vacaciones es un poco, ¿ventajoso e improductivo?

El maestro de pociones resopló y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Eso significa que debemos permitir que conviertan el castillo en una pila de adoquines, pero no puedo castigar a algunos imbéciles particularmente insoportables quitando algún punto de ellos? - Preguntó.

-Oh, Severus, ni siquiera sé por qué eres tan infeliz - intervino la profesora McGonagall. - Al final, hoy es un día festivo. Director, recientemente conocí... - Se inclinó nuevamente hacia Dumbledore, continuando la conversación y demostrando claramente que no quería estropear su estado de ánimo, discutiendo con Severus Snape.

Harry sabía que tenía que estar enojado con Snape por tomar puntos, pero por alguna razón, no podía estar enojado. Por el contrario, su entusiasmo solo se intensificó. El truco de Snape añadió especias a su juego. ¿Por qué Harry le gusta tanto equilibrarse en el borde y comprobar hasta dónde puede llegar antes de caer al abismo?

Se acercó a la mesa, para tener más libertad de acción. Fingiendo estar preocupado exclusivamente por el contenido de su plato, Harry levantó ágilmente su pierna, tocó la rodilla de Severus y deslizó rápidamente su pie sobre su cadera. Un temblor se apoderó de él, cuando se acercó a la entrepierna, un poco más, y podía tocarlo, ya sentía su calor... pero en ese momento la mano de Snape agarró el tobillo de Harry y lo apretó como una prensa. Apretó los dientes para no gemir. Intentó sacar su pierna, pero si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a golpearse la rodilla en la mesa. Severus no lo dejó ir. Por el contrario, apretó su pierna aún más, mirando con placer el rostro distorsionado de Harry por el dolor. El juego dejó de ser divertido. Y, de hecho, la situación dio un giro muy desagradable. 

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios, necesitaba provocar a Snape? Después de todo, sabía que lo lamentaría, pero no creía que Severus...

En ese momento, Snape soltó su tobillo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Harry abrió los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, sintió el más ligero toque de magia. Y luego descubrió que no podía mover esa pierna. No puedo arrancarla del piso. Y la otra pierna también.

Harry miró a Severus y vio que, con una sonrisa triunfante, sacó la mano de debajo de la mesa y, lanzándole una mirada furiosa, se inclinó hacia su plato, con la intención de terminar tranquilamente su comida.

¡Bastardo!

Harry sacudió sus caderas una o dos veces, pero ni siquiera pudo moverlas, como si el pie estuviera sujeto al hechizo de pegado eterno. Realmente esperaba que esto no fuera así, porque de lo contrario, al final de la cena, estaría en un gran problema.

Cuando la cena llegó a su fin y todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, para agradecerse mutuamente por su agradable compañía y para dispersarse, Harry ya estaba seriamente preocupado. El hechizo continuó funcionando. El Maestro de Pociones se levantó, lo miró burlonamente y salió de la habitación. Y Harry tuvo que quedarse.

-Harry, ¿no vienes? - Luna preguntó, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, todavía... - Agarró el tenedor y puso otra papa en su plato. - Todavía tengo hambre, así que me quedaré aquí un poco y comeré... más. - Harry trató una vez más de arrancarse las piernas del suelo, pero fue en vano.

-Como desees. Adiós - Ella sonrió, agitó la mano y salió del pasillo. 

Cuando todos se fueron y Harry se quedó solo, fue invadido por el miedo. ¿Snape no lo haría sentarse aquí toda la noche, o sí? Después de todo, se suponía que debía ir a él después de la cena, pero en cambio tenía que...

¡Hop!

Sonó un sonido suave y sus piernas se despegaron del suelo. Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. Se frotó las piernas rígidas, se calzó el zapato y, tropezando un poco, salió del Gran Comedor. Al llegar a la estatua del Ghoul, sacó un bulto negro. Luego se puso la capa de invisibilidad y entró en las mazmorras. 

Una vez en la oficina de pociones, Harry se quitó el manto, respiró hondo, tratando de al menos calmar su corazón desesperado y entró en la sala de estar.

-¡Fuiste completamente inaceptable durante la cena, Potter! Y agradece que fui bastante condescendiente y no te dejé allí toda la noche - Severus le dijo en lugar de saludar.

Pero Harry dejó pasar su diatriba y, decidiendo firmemente que NADA arruinaría sus vacaciones, se acercó a Snape y sonrió ampliamente:

-Buenas noches, Severus. - Y luego se puso de puntillas, se abrazó el cuello y se besó en el borde de la boca. El beso fue ligero, apenas perceptible, pero escuchó a Severus respirar hondo.

Harry no hizo esto a propósito. Quería besarlo en la mejilla, pero cuando se acercó tanto a Severus... bueno, todo salió bien. Se apartó lentamente, levantó la vista y captó la mirada sospechosa de Snape. Algo parpadeó en sus ojos negros. Algo esquivo. Harry no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero era... cálido. E impaciente.

-Veo que tu estado de ánimo no ha disminuido - dijo Severus con amargura. Pero aunque no sonó tan venenoso como esperaba, Harry entendió la pista. Parece que no lo hará sin explicación.

-Fue solo una broma. Estabas allí tan triste, que pensé que...

-No estaba _triste_, Potter - respondió Snape burlonamente. Harry se alejó de él y puso el paquete en una silla. Con su piel, sintió el pegamento de Severus pegarse a él y lentamente se deslizó sobre su cuerpo. Parecía que Snape estaba pensando en algo, como si hablando con Harry, estuviese obstinadamente pensando en algo completamente diferente.

-Bueno. No estás deprimido. ¿Entonces? - Harry rio, captando la mirada de Severus, pero luego evitó, aparentemente decidiendo que en el estado de alegre inspiración en el que se encontraba Harry, no podía atraparlo.

-¿Y ese paquete? - Preguntó Snape, hundiéndose en su silla verde.

Harry se rio entre dientes.

-Ah, eso... traje algunas cositas que... mejor echa un vistazo por ti mismo. - Le dio la espalda a Snape para no ver su rostro, y luego sacó un pequeño árbol de Navidad decorado con coloridos juguetes de un paquete. La puso en el centro de la mesa y sonrió. Y luego, rápidamente, hasta que Snape recuperó el sentido y no tuvo tiempo de objetar, sacó algunas guirnaldas y adornos más verdes y dorados, que arrastró hasta la chimenea y los estantes.

-Potter... - La voz estrangulada de Severus, llegó a Harry, que aparentemente se filtró a través de sus dientes apretados. - ¿Explícame qué demonios haces?

Sin mirar a Snape, Harry se puso de puntillas y enganchó el extremo de la guirnalda a un borde del estante, y luego la extendió para que colgara sobre la chimenea.

-Creí que necesitábamos agregar un poco de humor festivo a esta sala. Espero que no te importe, Severus... - ¡Viva la parte Slytherin de su alma! A veces incluso a ella le gustaba Harry.

_-¿Eso parece_? ¿Te _parece_? - La voz de Snape era cada vez más como un silbido. –

¡Quita toda esa basura! ¡Ahora!

-Solo son algunas decoraciones - objetó Harry ligeramente, pretendiendo no entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Enganchó el oropel alrededor de la esquina de la biblioteca y lo decoró con parte de la pared. Con una sonrisa mirando el trabajo de sus manos, regresó a la silla. – Ahora, se ha vuelto mucho más festivo. - Mirando a Severus, Harry frunció el ceño, notando ira en sus ojos. - Lo siento, Severus, solo será unos días. - Dado que el malentendido fingido no ayudó, debió recurrir a la "solicitud".

-‘Unos días’ son demasiado largos - gruñó Snape, sacando su varita para deshacerse de las odiadas joyas. Cuando la guirnalda y el oropel volvieron a la bolsa, la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. Severus apuntó su varita al árbol de Navidad en la mesa y lo miró. Sus ojos se encontraron. 

Harry miró hacia otro lado e inclinó la cabeza, esperando que Snape terminara de destruir sus buenas intenciones, y con ellos el ambiente festivo. Pero no pasó nada. Harry miró al prístino árbol de Navidad y luego a Snape moviendo el bulto al piso.

-Gracias - susurró Harry, sintiendo el calor dentro de él otra vez.

-Pero solo por unos días, no más.

Harry asintió vigorosamente y esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras Severus se levantó y fue al bar. Y mientras hacía algo allí, Harry se sentó cómodamente en un sillón y comenzó a mirar el fuego.

Él estaba bien. Muy bien. Severus no lo regañó y parecía disfrutar incluso de su compañía. Parecía tener un humor excepcionalmente bueno. Y si Severus estaba bien, Harry también estaba feliz.

Volvió la cabeza y miró a Snape regresar a su silla, a punto de decir lo contento que estaba de que pasaran las vacaciones, juntos, pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, cuando vio lo _que_ Snape sostenía en la mano.

Cerveza cremosa y ahumada cubierta con una enorme capa de espuma.

Sorprendido, Harry vio a Severus poner el vaso frente a él en la mesa y sentarse en su silla con un vaso de whisky.

-Lo hice para ti porque, por razones obvias, no puedes beber nada más - anunció Snape en tal tono, como si tuviera la intención de no permitir a Harry hacerse ninguna ilusión, sobre sus intenciones.

Pero Harry no creyó una sola palabra. Incapaz de exprimir ni un sonido de sí mismo, agarró el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. La cerveza olía a canela.

Miró a Severus con ojos brillantes y sonrió con picardía.

-Me pregunto, ¿cómo descubriste que es mi favorita?

-Cualquier estudiante en esta escuela, está listo para ser hecho pedazos por un vaso de esta bebida - respondió Severus, tratando de dar a sus palabras un toque de disgusto. - Entonces fue fácil de adivinar.

-Mmmm... - Harry ronroneó, dibujando un maravilloso aroma dulce. - Sí, incluso con canela...

Los ojos de Snape brillaron de advertencia, y Harry ocultó su sonrisa, sumergiendo sus labios en la delicada espuma.

Severus no olvidó su pedido. ¿Y por qué incluso ese gesto, hace que su corazón casi salte de su pecho?

Snape bebió su whisky sin apartar los ojos de Harry. Algo codicioso apareció en sus ojos. Se deslizaron sobre su camisa escarlata, y luego se acomodaron de nuevo en su rostro. Ocultando lo que realmente quería llegar a él. Y de esa comprensión, la piel de Harry estaba cubierta de piel de gallina.

Tratando de calmar un poco los latidos de su corazón, Harry tomó unos sorbos y suspiró de placer. La cerveza estaba deliciosa. Mejor que en las ‘tres escobas’. Tenía una nota picante. Y su sabor era diferente y... Harry miró a Severus y abrió mucho los ojos.

Quizás… ¿Snape lo cocinó él mismo?

Eso... eso sería...

-Está exquisita - dijo finalmente, con tono soñador. - Tienes que probarla, Severus. Te aseguro, que cambiarás de opinión sobre ella.

-Lo siento, pero no bebo eso- respondió Severus, aún sin apartar la mirada de Harry. Esta mirada brillaba y, al parecer, con cada momento el brillo solo se intensificaba.

Harry sintió el agradable calor que se derramaba sobre su cuerpo con la cerveza. De repente sonrió y soltó:

-¿Estás contento de que tengamos unas vacaciones juntos? - Snape hizo una mueca. - Sé que estás contento - continuó Harry, nada molesto por la falta de una respuesta. Sabía que Severus nunca lo admitiría por su propia voluntad. - Estoy muy feliz. Me alegra que todos finalmente me hayan dejado solo y pueda estar aquí contigo todo el tiempo que quiera, y podamos sentarnos aquí juntos y tomar una cerveza cremosa. Y regocíjate — terminó un poco torpemente, sintiendo que estaba confundido.

-Potter, si comienzas a comportarte como un borracho, incluso con una cerveza de mantequilla, tu juicio es realmente malo - dijo Snape, después de un momento de silencio.

Harry se sonrojó. No quería discutir. Pero a veces simplemente no podía contenerse. Y cuando intentó salir de alguna manera, comenzaba a estropearlo aún más, con tonterías.

-Pero tengo un motivo por qué alegrarme. Estamos juntos. Es día festivo. Todo está bien y... - miró a su alrededor, -... y tenemos un árbol de Navidad muy hermoso.

Las cejas de Snape se arquearon.

-Espero que no vayas a ¿escalarlo? - Preguntó cáusticamente.

Harry trató de lanzarle una mirada de reproche, pero no funcionó muy bien, porque al mismo tiempo trató de no sonrojarse.

Severus sonrió ante su vaso, y Harry podría haber jurado que notó una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios que trató de ocultar.

Se rio entre dientes. Sí, solo él lograba animar a Severus. Y la realización de esto Harry inspiró. Solo él, solo él era capaz de traer una sonrisa a la cara severa del maestro de pociones. O al menos algo similar a ella.

Y luego recordó algo muy importante que yacía en su bolsillo. Un regalo para Severus. Harry inclinó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta. Quería dárselo, pero todavía estaba pensando en cómo y cuándo hacerlo. Al final, decidió que este minuto encaja como cualquier otro, y Snape tiene un humor increíblemente bueno ahora, por lo que todo debería ir bien.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió que su corazón galopaba.

-Yo... tengo algo para ti. - Harry tragó y sacó un regalo. Golpeó fácilmente la pequeña caja con su varita, y creció en sus manos, y luego, sintiendo la mirada de Snape sobre sí mismo, la puso sobre la mesa. - Feliz Navidad, Severus - dijo en voz baja, sin atreverse a levantar los ojos para mirar a Snape. Harry retrocedió y comenzó a mirar la encimera, sintiendo algo apretarse dentro de él.

Ahora Snape lo abrirá... Snape lo _leerá_... Snape _lo verá_... ¡y lo _escuchará_!

Todo revoloteó en el pecho de Harry, cuando Severus alcanzó la caja. Solo que ahora decidió quitar los ojos de la mesa. La curiosidad era más fuerte que el miedo.

Severus miró sospechosamente la postal adjunta al regalo. Luego lo levantó con cuidado y lo abrió.

Harry se mordió el labio y su corazón se detuvo.

Snape escaneó el texto. En el primer instante, sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente. Un leve rubor apareció en las pálidas mejillas. De repente, su mirada cayó de la postal, se demoró en Harry por una fracción de segundo y luego se deslizó hacia un lado. Pero Harry logró notar algo inusual en él. Esto no fue alegría, ni fue sorpresa. Y ni siquiera había ira. Era más como... vergüenza.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Severus miró hacia otro lado cuando leyó lo que escribió? No era como él. A Harry le pareció que Snape simplemente... no quería mirarlo a la cara.

Sin embargo, parecía que Snape tomó el control de sí mismo muy rápidamente, porque volvió a mirar la caja y arrancó la cinta con una ira inexplicable. Cuando abrió el regalo, Harry se congeló. Miró a Severus a la cara como un halcón, sin querer perderse ni la más mínima manifestación de emociones.

En el primer instante vio... asombro. Cuando Snape tocó a las bestias que yacían en un abrazo perezoso, inmediatamente cobraron vida. Tomó la estatuilla, la levantó y la miró con interés por un momento. La serpiente se entrelazó alrededor del cuello del león y, al parecer, no iba a dejarlo salir. Y parece que al león le gustó.

Entonces Severus hizo una mueca y miró a Harry con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Esto es una pista, Potter? Es muy... frágil. Bueno, aparentemente tendré que dedicar algunas tardes a un pensamiento profundo, para desentrañar lo que esto podría significar... Ahora algo no viene a mi mente.

Harry tragó, sintiendo su boca amargamente.

-Ahí... Hay algo más... lo escribí... - habló inconsistentemente.

-¿Algo más? - Interrumpió Snape. - Alguna sorpresa inusual y sofisticada, ¿supongo? No puedo esperar.

Harry apretó los dientes, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía en alguna parte y sus hombros se hundieron, como si tuviera un peso insoportable. Toda su alegría desapareció en un instante, y no pudo ocultarlo. Se sintió decepcionado y humillado. 

Bueno, eso era de esperarse. Este era Snape. Harry sabía que estaba ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, con su sarcasmo. Él lo entendía. Pero aún así, dolía mucho...

Harry sabía que todas las emociones estaban ahora escritas en su rostro. Y vio la expresión burlona desaparecer inmediatamente de la cara de Severus, dando paso a un lugar de profunda seriedad.

Pero Harry ya no quería entrar en detalles. Mordiéndose el labio, bajó la cabeza.

-Realmente no importa - murmuró, apenas audible, luchando con el amargo anhelo que llenaba su alma y le apretaba la garganta.

¿Por qué Severus no puede aceptar el regalo con calma y simplemente mentir que le gusta? ¿Por qué necesita burlarse y actuar como si no le importaran los sentimientos y esfuerzos de Harry?

Después de unos minutos de silencio, colgando pesadamente en el aire, Harry escuchó la voz tranquila y aparentemente incierta de Severus:

-Dijiste que escribiste algo...

-Perdóname si no te gustó - interrumpió Harry. – Sólo pensé que... Olvídalo. Puedes tirarlo a la basura.

-¡Mírame, Potter! - Fue una orden, y Harry levantó la cabeza mecánicamente. - Severus lo miró fijamente. Los ojos negros, en sus profundidades algo extraño había cambiado, algo, que evidente que no era fácil decir - Yo _no he dicho_ que no me gusta... - hizo una pausa por un momento, pero inmediatamente hizo un esfuerzo sobre sí mismo y continuó: - Realmente _me_ gustaría escuchar lo que escribiste. Prometo que no me reiré más.

Snape se inclinó hacia él y lo miró muy serio. Pareciendo que realmente iba a cumplir su palabra. En su mano derecha, una figura se movió y brilló.

Harry miró el presente, miró la cara de Severus. Luego otra vez el regalo, y otra vez su cara. Él conocía a Snape. Y también sabía que esa promesa no era fácil para él. La idea lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. Snape podía burlarse tanto como quisiera, pero a pesar de eso... estaba realmente interesado. Eso fue evidenciado por sus ojos y la expresión seria en su rostro. Su alma se volvió más cálida.

Respiró hondo y se decidió. Al final, invirtió mucho en este regalo y sabía que lo que había hecho valía mucho. Al menos para el propio Harry.

Lamiéndose los labios, dijo suavemente:

-Dámela. - Severus le entregó la estatuilla. Harry se lo llevó a los labios y, tratando de no sonrojarse, susurró: "Gime para mí".

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó cómo Severus levantó las cejas y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego se escucharon los sonidos provenientes de la figura... Los gemidos y la respiración pesada y cada vez más acelerada de Harry. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron y brillaron. Él fijó sus ojos en una figura simple, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una gema.

-Más tarde - interrumpió los sonidos de Harry, tocando la figura con su varita y sintiendo sus mejillas brillar. Pero Severus no apartó sus ojos de ella, y la expresión de su rostro solo podía llamarse hipnotizada. - Si quieres, puedes escucharlo tú mismo... Cuando no esté cerca... - susurró. - Sé que te gustan mis gemidos - agregó con valentía, mirando a Snape directamente a la cara.

Una sonrisa curva apareció en los labios de Severus, y cuando apartó la vista de la figura y miró a los ojos de Harry... sintió un repentino espasmo en la entrepierna cuando notó la misma expectación impaciente y depredadora en ellos.

-Me gusta traerte a ellos, aún más - susurró Severus suavemente, y algo dentro de Harry, se puso de cabeza ante esas palabras.

Tragó saliva y, tratando de calmar su corazón palpitante al menos un poco, le entregó la figura a Snape y comenzó a mirar furtivamente a Severus colocándola sobre la almohada de satén con tanto cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que se le saliera de los dedos y se rompiera. Harry trató de sofocar una tierna sonrisa.

Y sin embargo... valió la pena.

Severus se levantó y dejó la caja en uno de los estantes. Harry estaba extendido en un sillón y de mejor humor comenzó a mirar hacia el fuego, bebiendo su cerveza cremosa ligeramente fría, y aún más sabrosa, sonriendo para sí mismo, recordando la cara encantada de Snape, que aún estaba frente a sus ojos.

Y luego, cuando Severus regresó, Harry escuchó una especie de suave golpe, como si hubieran puesto algo sólido sobre la mesa. Volvió la cabeza y vio en el medio de la encimera... una pequeña bola opaca.

Cuando Harry miró a Snape, una pregunta no formulada se hizo claramente visible en sus ojos.

-Este es tu regalo - dijo Snape, hundiéndose en la silla.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Miró la pelota y luego a Snape. De nuevo a la pelota, y nuevamente a Snape.

-¿P-para mí?... yo - Finalmente se las arregló, demasiado sorprendido para ocultarlo.

¿Severus le dio un regalo? Probablemente era el fin del mundo. Incluso en sus sueños más salvajes, no podía imaginar que Snape haría algo tan... sentimental. Pero ¡lo hizo! ¡Pensó en él! ¡Entonces le importa!

"Perdido" por Red

_“Estoy perdido en ti, donde sea que corra._

_A donde quiera que gire, encuentro algo nuevo._

_Perdido en ti, algo con lo que no puedo luchar._

_No puedo escapar._

_¡Podría pasar mi vida perdido en ti!_

_Perdido en ti.”_

Harry se despertó de un humor inusualmente bueno, a pesar de que solo pudo conciliar el sueño, casi al amanecer. Cuando el cielo ya había comenzado a iluminarse. Incluso el sabor metálico en su boca, la lengua adherida al paladar y el dolor punzante en la cabeza, no pudieron estropearlo. Y no se sentía cansado. Bueno, tal vez solo un poco... 

Tampoco importó que sus piernas cedieran, pero cuando se levantó, su cabeza daba vueltas y tuvo que sentarse en la cama nuevamente para no caerse. Harry estaba lleno de energía alegre y agradable excitación. Después de lo sucedido ayer, los próximos diez días de vacaciones prometieron ser aún mejores de lo que podría haber imaginado. Simplemente tenía que pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Severus. Incluso si debía sentarse en la esquina y solo mirarlo. Esto era suficiente para él.

Su felicidad, estaba en pleno apogeo, y Harry saltó de la cama; tambaleándose, pero sin querer despertar a Ron o Neville, se metió en la ducha y luego bajó a desayunar. Severus no estaba en el Gran Comedor. ¡Qué pena! Harry realmente quería verlo. Bueno, tal vez sea bueno que no lo viera. Lo más probable es que Harry no se hubiera resistido a no sonreírle, y eso habría parecido sospechoso.

Todo fue perfecto, al menos así fue como su conciencia fue abrumada por las endorfinas, hasta que vio salchichas fritas y huevos fritos y tocino sangrando con grasa.

Por razones desconocidas, Harry de repente se sintió muy, muy mal y, para sorpresa de varios de los estudiantes que habían venido a desayunar temprano, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor y corrió al baño más cercano. Después de estar parado cerca de un cuarto de hora inclinándose sobre el lavamanos, Harry se lavó y regresó con dificultad. Ron y Hermione ya estaban sentados a la mesa, y también parecían un poco insanos, pero esto no les impidió concentrarse completamente el uno en el otro y casi no prestar atención a los demás. Intercambiaron sonrisas, se sonrojaron y susurraron con entusiasmo. Harry ni siquiera intentó escuchar a escondidas. Él mismo estaba demasiado inmerso en los recuerdos de cómo Snape le tocó la cara y lo presionó contra él. También miró a Harry como si quisiera decir algo muy importante, pero no pudo obligarse a hacerlo.

_“No tienes idea...”_

¿Idea de qué? ¿Qué no podría imaginar Harry? Esta pregunta lo perseguía.

_“No tienes idea...”_

Harry tenía miedo de terminar esta oración. Trató de hacer eso, pero cada vez resultaba demasiado trivial, también... inverosímil, destruyó el misterio que pasaba por esa frase, inmediatamente se volvió algo plana, y apagó la ardiente esperanza en su corazón. Harry no quería pensar en cómo podría sonar el final. Existía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera quisiera escucharlo... Pero, por otro lado, simplemente no podía dejar de especular. La curiosidad era más fuerte que el miedo.

Su sueño despierto, fue interrumpido por un arco iris de resplandor. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Tonks entrar en el Gran Comedor. Su cabello brillaba con todas las sombras del arcoiris. Los estudiantes, como si estuviera al mando, se callaron y la miraron con admiración. Harry rápidamente miró a través de Luna, pero ella no vino a desayunar. Fue muy extraño. Aunque, cuando se trataba de la Luna, esta palabra no era muy adecuada, ya que todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, ya era en sí mismo "extraño". Y al mismo tiempo tan... real.

Al igual que la escena que espió anoche en el granero del pub. Las imágenes cobraron vida de inmediato: Luna y Tonks se abrazaron, sus tímidos besos al principio, sus toques y todo lo demás... Harry seguía preguntándose si esto realmente estaba sucediendo o si solo lo soñó o fue un delirio alcohólico. Pero no, todo era demasiado real... La respiración pesada de Luna todavía sonaba en sus oídos, recordó cómo un cálido aliento atravesado por el aroma del perfume tocó su rostro cuando observó fascinado la acción que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Sí, todo lo que vio, fue perfecto e innegablemente real.

Al igual que esta mujer sonriente, radiante de alegría, su maestra, que ahora se sentaba en la mesa de profesores, como si nada hubiera pasado, comenzó una conversación con el resto de los presentes. Era tan extraño saber su secreto. ¿Luna sintió algo así, cuando miraba a Harry o a Snape? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿O tal vez ella no pensaba nada en absoluto, tal vez para ella lo que estaba sucediendo era natural y simplemente aceptó como un hecho, de que a Harry le gusta un hombre dos veces mayor que él? ¿Quizás ella vio algo que no se puede ver a simple vista? ¿Quizás entendió más que un simple observador externo? ¿Por qué, entonces, Hermione, a pesar de toda su mente, no pudo ver y entender esto?

Fue asombroso, y Harry no pudo encontrar ninguna explicación. Solo quedaba por suponer que podía aceptar cualquier cosa, si esto no le hacía daño a nadie. Y definitivamente fue... tranquilizador. Porque siempre tendría a una persona con la que podría hablar de todo. No, Harry no tenía esa intención, y tampoco lo necesitaba. Pero es bueno saber que esa persona existe, ¿verdad?

  


* * *

Toda la mañana y parte del día, Harry no tuvo un solo minuto libre. Ayudó a Ron a empacar sus cosas, y al menos necesitaba hablar un poco con sus amigos viajeros y decirles adiós. Ginny se burló de sus bromas, mientras que Neville se sonrojó ante cualquier mención de Anastasia. 

Antes de irse, Harry entregó regalos a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, y también entregó un paquete con regalos para el resto de la familia Weasley. Ron estaba feliz de recibir un paquete completo de golosinas de "Honeydukes", y Hermione lo besó firmemente en la mejilla por un conjunto de libros de texto sobre runas antiguas, causando así la mirada envidiosa de Ron. 

De su amigo, Harry recibió un libro que describía técnicas tácticas y estratégicas para los cazadores de Quidditch (que Harry no estaba sorprendido en absoluto), y de Hermione una nueva pluma de color arcoíris (estaba avergonzado, cuando la conciencia le deslizó una, pero una asociación bastante específica). Ginny le dio una corbata a rayas rojas y negras, que cambiaba de colores según el estado de ánimo del propietario. Una profunda depresión lo hizo completamente negro, y se puso rojo...

-... bueno, tú mismo lo entenderás - le sonrió astutamente y le envió un guiño de despedida, y luego agitó la mano y corrió hacia Greg, que estaba con su equipaje a un lado. Harry se despidió de sus amigos, prometió que escribiría inmediatamente después de Navidad y agitó la mano por un largo tiempo hasta que los carruajes negros desaparecieron de la vista.

Todavía tenía dos regalos sin entregar: para Hagrid y Luna, pero los Ravenclaw no se veían por ningún lado. Bueno, en casos extremos, deberá enviarlos por correo postal. Pero el hecho de que ella no viniera a despedirse, parecía un poco extraño. No era como ella. 

Unos minutos más tarde, después de que todos se separaron, y el castillo estaba en silencio, Harry regresó al salón principal. Miró alrededor del castillo vacío y respiró hondo, disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en Hogwarts. Ahora estaba solo. Sin contar a los maestros, unos pocos estudiantes que, como él, se quedaban durante las vacaciones en Hogwarts, todo un escuadrón de fantasmas y sin olvidar a los elfos domésticos. Tenía vacaciones enteras (o más bien diez días), que tenía la intención de pasar con Severus, en Severus y cerca de Severus. Bueno, tal vez también en Severus. Harry se rió suavemente y emprendió un largo viaje a la Torre Gryffindor.

El resto del día estaba a su entera disposición. Nadie lo molestará, lo que significa que puede hacer lo que él planeó hacer. En otras palabras, "recordar" el regalo para Snape, que lo complementará con palabras y sonidos. Y para hacer esto, necesitaría concentrarse bien, aunque Harry todavía dudaba y no estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Ya se había masturbado frente a él, en su cumpleaños, lo que significa que no debería ser muy difícil. Al menos Harry esperaba eso.

  


*** * ***

Era ya la décima vez, que Harry tenía la figura escondida en sus palmas, la llevaba a sus labios y susurró:

-Gime para mí.

Ahora no estaba tan sonrojado cuando escuchó gemidos persistentes y una respiración agitada acelerada por el placer de la figura. Al principio, cuando escuchó por primera vez lo que había grabado, le pareció que le estaba empezando a salir vapor. Era tan extraño escuchar sus propios gemidos, que salieron de él durante la masturbación. Extraño, pero al mismo tiempo muy... emocionante. Comenzando a entender por qué a Snape le gustaba tanto. Y ahora podría escucharlo en cualquier momento. Y tal vez, incluso... No, él no lo pensará, porque de estos pensamientos comienza a emocionarse aún más. De nuevo.

Los gemidos y suspiros alcanzaron su clímax, convirtiéndose en agudos gritos. Harry se lamió los labios, se cubrió los ojos y trató de recordar sus sensaciones cuando estaba casi... cerca...

Oh, sí, ahora... Un grito largo y ronco. Era como si estuviera a punto de morir de placer y, con su último aliento, trató de decirle al mundo lo bueno que era. Harry ni siquiera sospechaba cómo sonaba desde el costado... Su pene se encogió, pero le ordenó que se quedara quieto. Porque ahora, ahora, después de esta respiración pesada e irregular, intentó tomar aire con la boca y un gemido calmante y rítmico, era hora de lo más importante...

Un susurro tranquilo, ronco, pero sorprendentemente distinto:

-Buenas noches, Severus...

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. ¡Trabajo perfecto! ¡Severus ni siquiera sospechará…!

Tomó una pequeña caja decorada con copos de nieve de color verde y cuidadosamente bajó la figura sobre una almohada de satén dentro. Luego lo selló y, usando magia, ató el regalo con una cinta de plata. Colocó una tarjeta junto al presente, con imágenes grabadas de un león y una serpiente, la abrió cuidadosamente y leyó el texto adentro. Harry reflexionó sobre qué escribir durante mucho tiempo. Más largo que masturbarse. Todo lo que le venía a la mente, le parecía demasiado sentimental, demasiado empalagoso o simplemente estúpido.

“Quiero estar contigo." "Permanecerás para siempre en mi corazón." "No puedo vivir sin ti."... ¡No, no, y otra vez _no_! Eso no es necesario... No era lo que quería.

Y finalmente, después de pasar una o dos horas mirando imágenes fusionándose entre sí, entrelazándose y uniéndose en un todo, un león y una serpiente... tomó un bolígrafo y escribió lo que se derramó de su corazón:

_“Severus..._

_No puedo luchar contra él, no puedo escapar de él en ningún lado, todo lo que puedo hacer es vivir perdido en ti. Pero incluso, esto no es suficiente para mí, y te necesito aún más. Cada momento, más y más…_

_En memoria de nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos._

_Tu Harry._

  


*** * ***

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Estaba tan agotado por la noche anterior de insomnio, que ahora, cuando no había nadie cerca que pudiera despertarlo, durmió lo más que pudo. Y se saltó el desayuno. Afortunadamente, uno de los elfos dejó varias tostadas en la mesita de noche para él. Hoy, su estado de ánimo era incluso mejor que ayer. El día que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, finalmente llegó. Hoy... pasará la Nochebuena con Severus.

Tragando comida, Harry se recordó a sí mismo que estaba a punto de escribirle una carta a Lupin. Ahora tiene suficiente tiempo para eso. Tomó un bolígrafo y un pergamino y escribió algunas frases generales sobre cómo todo está bien con él, que se siente bien, y Dumbledore lo protege como la niña de sus ojos. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. El director debe estar ocultándole algo, pero tal vez Lupin... tal vez le dirá lo que está sucediendo fuera de los muros del castillo. Después de todo, es miembro de la Orden del Fénix y probablemente sabe más de lo que Dumbledore le dice a Harry. Pensó un poco más, y luego decidió y formuló varias preguntas que parecían lo suficientemente inocentes como para que Lupin no sospechara que Harry quería obtener información de él. "¿Pienso en cómo progresa tu trabajo para la Orden?" ¿Está todo bien contigo? Nos llegan rumores extraños. Como si Voldemort se estuviera fortaleciendo, ¿sabes algo sobre esto? ¿Deberíamos prepararnos para la batalla? ”Y algunos más en la misma línea, hábilmente entretejiéndolos en una descripción de nuestra vida diaria en Hogwarts.

Satisfecho con el resultado, Harry selló el sobre y fue al santuario. Hedwig con un favor inusual reaccionó ante la oportunidad de escapar del castillo y voló por la ventana tan pronto como le entregó un sobre. Harry ni siquiera tuvo que animarla con golosinas de búho.

Se sentó durante varias horas en el dormitorio, descansando y leyendo el libro que Ron le había dado. Nadie lo molestó. Harry ni siquiera sabía cuántos estudiantes quedaron en Hogwarts y, para ser sincero, no estaba interesado. Es cierto que le esperaba toda una montaña de tareas, que los maestros no dejaron de preguntarles el último día de clases, pero ahora decidió no preocuparse por esto y trató de no pensar en nada. Ahora algo más importante ocupaba su mente. 

Por ejemplo, Snape.

Harry decidió ir a cenar, en caso de que los maestros notaran la ausencia del Golden Boy en el desayuno. Pero, tras haber cruzado el umbral del Gran Comedor, experimentó una gran conmoción. No vio a Snape allí, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió en absoluto. En la mesa de los maestros, donde, como siempre, todos los maestros y estudiantes que se habían quedado en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones se reunieron, Luna se sentó. Y Tonks. Enfrente una de la otra. Y además de ellas, todavía había cinco Slytherins más jóvenes, cuatro Hufflepuffs y dos Ravenclaw, aparentemente, estudiantes de primer año. No había nadie de Gryffindor. Harry parpadeó y caminó hacia la mesa. Dumbledore lo saludó con un educado asentimiento, y Luna le envió una sonrisa radiante. Harry tomó su lugar entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y saludó a cada maestro cortésmente. Además de Tonks, Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout y la profesora Sinistra, permanecieron en el castillo. Hagrid y el profesor Flitwick. Bueno, y Snape. Pero para Harry, todos parecían no existir en absoluto. Estaba un poco avergonzado por la presencia de Luna y Tonks, pero no era con ellos con quienes soñaba pasar las vacaciones.

Entonces Luna y Tonks tenían los mismos planes que Harry y Snape. Obviamente Especialmente cuando se sonrieron tan amablemente la una a la otra. Harry se mordió el labio e intentó concentrarse en las papas con salsa de ajo.

Hablaron un poco. Dumbledore le estaba diciendo algo a la profesora Sprout, y Hagrid le sonreía todo el tiempo a Harry y se preguntaba cuándo lo visitaría. Harry prometió pasar al día siguiente. Al principio iba a ir incluso más tarde, pero era inconveniente posponer la visita, no quería que el semi-gigante decidiera que no quería venir y se sintiera ofendido por él.

Luna era lacónica. Miraba a su alrededor con una mirada ligeramente difusa y le dijo a Harry que se veía alegre y emocionado. Como si esperara algo.

Sería una tontería fingir que no lo era, Harry sabía que, sin importar la excusa que se le ocurriera, Luna no le creería de todos modos. Después de todo, ella _sabía la_ verdad. Por lo tanto, simplemente asintió y no ocultó su amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces, rómpete el miembro - dijo alegremente, y Harry casi se atragantó porque se atragantó con las papas. Solo gracias a la ayuda de Madame Pins, que corrió hacia él y, poniendo una varita a la espalda, conjuró un golpe mágico, logró respirar.

Luna lo miró con evidente miedo.

-Lo siento si dije algo mal, Harry. Varias veces escuché a mis parientes muggles distantes, decir antes de algo importante, "¡Rómpete una pierna!" Pero realmente duele. Y luego, de alguna manera, los niños bajaron por la barandilla de las escaleras y el más joven de repente gritó como un loco, quejándose de manera chirriante a su tía de que había "roto un miembro". Entonces pensé que probablemente era mucho más doloroso que una pierna rota. Bueno, caminar más tarde también es muy difícil. Sabes, ese chico se retorcía así en el suelo. Así que decidí que es mejor desear eso. Además, cuando mi tía iba a someterse a algunos procedimientos, debido al reumatismo, y le deseé que se rompiera las piernas, me gritó terriblemente. - Terminó Luna, respiró hondo y miró a Harry. Él le sonrió nerviosamente y pensó para sí mismo que ella, por supuesto, era su mejor amiga, pero si tenía que vivir con ella, tendría que beber una poción todos los días, capaz de atenuar al menos parcialmente la sensación de realidad. De lo contrario, definitivamente se convertiría en un drogadicto.

La vista de Luna y Tonks intercambiando miradas entre sí, hizo que Harry recordara algo. Snape dijo escribiría un informe sobre Tonks. Sin embargo, parecía que la paz y la armonía, reinaba entre Nymphadora y el director. El director elogió su cabello de color arcoíris y expresó la esperanza de que esto signifique que Tonks en Hogwarts esté feliz. Y solo la cuestión de cómo fue la fiesta, se despertó con algunas miradas nerviosas, pero los presentes que participaron, incluido Harry, le aseguraron que todo salió bien y ahora esperan con ansias la próxima.

¿Eso significaba que Snape cambió de opinión? Es poco probable porque ese no es su estilo. ¿Tal vez simplemente decidió esperar y hacerlo después de las vacaciones? ¿Por su bien? Posiblemente. El pensamiento inspiró a Harry, y se levantó de la mesa con un humor maravilloso.

Después de terminar su comida, Harry, sin mirar a nadie y sin hablar con nadie, se apresuró a regresar a su habitación. Estaba muy emocionado. Todos sus pensamientos estaban ocupados con la cena de gala y lo que sucedería después de ella. Y que algo _iba a pasar,_ no tenía la menor duda.

Tan pronto como se arrojó sobre la cama, sintió el calor saliendo de su bolsillo. Harry sacó la piedra y su corazón latió más rápido. Y luego leyó el mensaje:

_“Después de la cena, en mis habitaciones.”_

Ahora su corazón latía de modo que le tomó varios minutos calmarlo al menos un poco. Una emoción tremenda hizo que Harry saltara, y por un momento rodeó la habitación, completamente inconsciente de qué hacer ahora, en qué orden hacerlo, o si hacer algo en absoluto.

Después de un breve pensamiento, decidió implementar su plan "maestro". Harry lo reflexionó incluso antes, pero aún estaba un poco asustado. Bueno, sí, al final, pasará la Navidad con Severus, lo que significa que necesita llevar un poco de espíritu festivo a sus sombrías habitaciones. Llamó a Dobby y le pidió que trajera algunas guirnaldas, adornos y un pequeño árbol de Navidad para decorar la habitación un poco. Dobby, como siempre, estaba entusiasmado y llegó con un montón de joyas. Harry no tardó menos de media hora en elegir los que combinaran con su diseño en color y no le cortaran los ojos demasiado dorados. Se decidió por la vegetación y la plata. Bueno, agregó un poco de rojo para agregar un poco de su propia personalidad. Harry empacó todo en un pequeño paquete, se puso su capa de invisibilidad, saló de la sala de estar y se escondió detrás de una estatua de un ghoul loco, que estaba parado junto a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, y luego se apresuró a regresar arriba. 

Él tomará el paquete cuando vaya con Snape.

Aún faltaban algunas horas para la cena. Y comenzar a prepararse para él ahora, era extremadamente estúpido, pero en el estado en que se encontraba Harry, trató de no pensar demasiado. Comenzó hurgando en su maleta y sacando una nueva camisa escarlata y una corbata negra. Las cosas parecían arrugadas, pero Harry usó un hechizo suavizante. Con los pantalones, las cosas estaban peor. Sabía cómo arreglarse los anteojos, pero arreglar sus pantalones rotos y manchados de sangre no fue fácil, y Harry pasó mucho tiempo hojeando un libro de hechizos. Después de que los pantalones primero cambiaron de color a púrpura y luego se encogieron y se convirtieron en cartón, finalmente logró deshacerse de los agujeros y limpiarlos. Por supuesto, habría terminado más rápido, si su cabeza no hubiera estado llena de pensamientos sobre Snape. Harry ni siquiera podía concentrarse en una acción tan simple, como atar una corbata. 

Cuando, después de tomar una ducha obligatoria, vestirse y reducir el regalo para Severus, para ajustarlo a su bolsillo, se paró frente al espejo para eliminar los signos de alboroto, el reloj de la sala dio las seis.

¡Oh diablos! ¡Después de todo, la cena de hoy comienza una hora antes de lo habitual! ¡Y lo dejó completamente fuera de su cabeza! Alisándose el cabello rápidamente, o al menos intentándolo, Harry una vez más se convenció de que no había olvidado nada, y con un corazón que latía frenético, bajó las escaleras. 

Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, todos los asientos en la mesa ya estaban ocupados.

¡Genial! ¡Llegó al último!

Sin embargo, tan pronto como Harry se acercó, su corazón latió aún más rápido. El único lugar que estaba libre era... enfrente del maestro de pociones. Todo el minuto mientras caminaba entre las largas mesas de las facultades, Harry simplemente no podía creer su felicidad, pero entonces entendió. Simplemente, ninguno de los estudiantes quería sentarse cara a cara con su maestro más odiado. Incluso los Slytherins más jóvenes, se instalaron en el otro extremo de la mesa. Otra sorpresa fue, el hecho de que estaba sentada al lado de un asiento vacío... Luna, que se volvió para sonreír. Harry dio unos pasos más y finalmente pudo mirar a Snape. Se sentó con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, y su rostro expresaba disgusto.

Extraño, pero su vista causó a Harry una oleada de ternura. Snape fue arrancado de sus adoradas mazmorras frías y oscuras y se sentó entre ‘subnormales’ tocando canciones navideñas, junto a Dumbledore, vestido de púrpura. Con Dumbledore, quien interrumpió la conversación con la profesora McGonagall sentada a su derecha y le sonrió a Harry:

-Harry, mi querido muchacho, te estábamos esperando - anunció alegremente.

-Lamento llegar tarde - murmuró el Gryffindor – Lo olvidé por completo...

-Oh, no te preocupes - descartó el director. - Lo más importante, es que finalmente has venido. ¿Te conté cómo una vez, un estudiante entró en una galería equivocada, y murió? Lo encontramos tres días después en el ático de la Torre Astronómica. No podía entender cómo terminó allí. Lo más probable es que cayera en uno de los corredores de espejo que se movían al azar, alrededor del castillo. Hasta ahora, no he podido detectar ninguno de ellos y, sin embargo, lo he estado intentando durante casi... medio siglo. - Dumbledore no se veía tan cansado como recientemente, y fue notablemente más divertido. O bien, al final, las cosas salieron de acuerdo con su plan, o fue solo que las vacaciones lo influenciaron. Después de todo, todos saben que esta era una época de milagros.

Harry sonrió cortésmente y se sentó al lado de Luna, pero antes de que pudiera mirar a Snape una o dos veces, ella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró:

-Tomé tu lugar, Harry.

Sintió un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas. Agradeciéndole en un susurro, Harry echó una mirada a Severus, quien en ese mismo momento levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente. La cara de Snape no cambió, pero para Harry tenía _algo_ a destacar. Ojos negros brillantes. Ya ha aprendido a leer tales signos. Específicamente, fue por esto que el calor se derramó desde su interior, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más.

Al darse cuenta de que Severus frunció el ceño, Harry bajó rápidamente la cabeza y se ordenó calmarse. Pero es fácil decir "cálmate" cuando Severus estaba a solo un metro de distancia. Y si hablamos de la distancia entre ellos debajo de la mesa, aún menos. Probablemente, si lo intenta, incluso podría tocar su pierna...

No. No. No ¡No ahora! Eso es muy peligroso.

Pero demonios, qué tan cerca está...

Harry se regañó mentalmente y pidió a todo su autocontrol, para mantener la calma.

-Potter, te comportas como una boquilla antes de que se dispare un fuego – gruñó.

Snape suavemente, mirándolo por debajo de una ceja fruncida. - Si mi presencia lo hace perder el equilibrio, ¿quizás sea mejor que cambie de lugar con alguien más? Me parece que será más seguro para... usted - finalizó, aunque una pausa al final sugirió que quería decir algo completamente diferente.

Harry hizo un puchero. ¡Quería sentarse frente a Severus! Y no permitirá que lo expulsen de ahí, solo porque a Snape le parece que no sabe cómo controlarse. Por supuesto, está un poco nervioso, pero denle algo de tiempo y se calmará.

-Gracias, profesor - respondió con calma - pero no es necesario. Me siento bien aquí. Le aseguro que no voy a escupir fuego, a menos que usted, profesor, lo haga primero.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron y Harry se rió para sí mismo.

La primera ronda ha terminado. Y parece haber ganado un punto.

-Oh, no lo dude, Potter, antes de que me convierta en un híbrido de explosivos y fuego, habré terminado con usted… - murmuró Snape, mirando a Harry con una mirada oscura, pero al mismo tiempo ardiente. Y cuando Harry recordó las propiedades de la sangre mezclada de bacanal y explosivos, le pareció que algo dentro de él se volcó.

¿Snape admitió que él también... está aún más duro?

Harry parpadeó, recogiendo mentalmente su mandíbula del suelo.

Bueno, dejemos que esto es un empate.

Mientras Harry intentaba encontrar una respuesta, Dumbledore se levantó y todas las conversaciones en la mesa se calmaron de inmediato.

-Me alegra que todos nos hayamos reunido aquí, esta noche. Quiero creer que las vacaciones irán bien y traerán la esperanza que tanto necesitamos en estos tiempos difíciles. Les deseo a todos, perseverancia y valor en los caminos espinosos de la vida, llenos de obstáculos y decisiones difíciles, pero sepan, que siempre encontrarán el camino, si son guiados por la luz del amor. También, les deseo que estas vacaciones cambien su vida, para que la vivas con alegría y con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Dumbledore miró a Snape, sentado con una cara agria, y sus ojos parpadearon. - Y también, espero que dentro de un año nos volvamos a encontrar aquí, pase lo que pase durante este tiempo. - Sentado frente a Snape Harry notó que se dio la vuelta y mantuvo sus ojos en la llama de la vela. - Y ahora, la cena, ya que probablemente tengan tanta hambre como yo. ¡Felices fiestas, llenas de Paz, Amor y mucha diversión!

Todos aplaudieron, y Harry también. El Maestro de Pociones golpeó dos veces, miró por encima de la cara de Harry, y nuevamente comenzó a mirar la llama de la vela.

A Harry le pareció extraño... pero al momento siguiente se dejó llevar por un torbellino de risas y entusiasmo general. En la mesa aparecieron platos con una gran variedad de golosinas, se los pasaba de mano en mano y los presentes comenzaron a charlar y susurrar. Harry no tuvo un momento para pensar en la respuesta de Snape, el único que no parecía compartir la diversión en general.

-Me alegro de haberme quedado aquí, ¿y tú, Harry? - Luna preguntó, llenando su plato con pudín de hongos. - No sabía que las vacaciones en Hogwarts son tan maravillosas.

-También me alegro - respondió Harry, y por el rabillo del ojo miró a Severus, que se inclinaba hacia su plato. Fue muy raro sentarse junto a él. Estaba tan cerca, que casi podía olerlo, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo, ni siquiera a mirarlo por mucho tiempo, porque podía parecer sospechoso. Además, la mera presencia de Snape a tal distancia, fue suficiente para poner erizar su piel, especialmente cuando sus piernas debajo de la mesa se tocaron y tuvo que contener el aliento para no gemir y confundirse con una sonrisa soñadora que Snape no podía soportar.

-Ya veo - Luna sonrió y se puso una cucharada llena de budín en la boca antes de que Harry pudiera enviarle una mirada indignada. Se tragó el budín, y una expresión de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, y todo dentro de Harry se contrajo cuando recordó dónde y en qué situación lo había visto por última vez. - ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó, mirándolo desconcertada.

-No - murmuró, inclinándose hacia su plato y luchando contra el traicionero rubor. Luna se movió hacia él y le susurró al oído:

-Realmente me gustó el discurso del director. Creo que quería inspirarnos con algo.

-¿Qué exactamente? - Harry se giró hacia ella y frunció el ceño. Recordaba solo palabras ordinarias de que el amor triunfaría y bla, bla, bla. Harry no creía eso. ¿Cómo podía el amor, derrotar al mago más poderoso del mundo? Es cierto que el amor lo salvó cuando era pequeño. Pero el amor no ganaría contra Voldemort. Muchos de los que mató, también amaban a sus seres queridos y, sin embargo, eso no los salvó de la muerte. No. Harry no lo creyó ni un poco.

Luna tragó y pensó.

-No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero me pareció que quería decir que, a pesar de quiénes somos y lo que hemos hecho, todo en nuestra vida puede cambiar si dejamos entrar un poco de calor en nuestros corazones. E incluso si nos parece que el mundo se está derrumbando, este calor nos ayudará a sobrevivir, y luego los eventos pueden tomar un giro completamente diferente.

-Bueno… - respondió Harry con amargura. - Entonces, tal vez debamos escribirlo en una tarjeta de felicitación y enviarla a Voldemort, tal vez, de repente él cambiará de opinión y tomará el camino de la luz.

Harry no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que dijo estas palabras. Solo recuperó el sentido cuando sus vecinos en la mesa lo miraron con reproche y sorpresa. Incluyendo a Snape. Mencionar a Voldemort en la mesa festiva no era una señal de buen gusto.

-Lo siento - murmuró Harry, pero esto no molestó a Luna en absoluto.

-Sé que no crees - dijo en voz baja. - Pero también sé, que si no fuera por esta calidez, no estaríamos aquí, y ‘Tú-Sabes-Quién’ habría conquistado el mundo hace mucho tiempo. Y tú tampoco estarías aquí. El amor nos une, nos hace más fuertes, incluso si no lo ves.

-Ya veo... - susurró, sintiendo su corazón apretarse. - Pero es porque tengo una cicatriz en la frente y tendré que encontrarme con él algún día, y no tengo idea de cómo el amor me ayudará entonces. - A Harry no le gustó esta conversación. No quería hablar de eso, ni pensar. No hoy, no ahora. - Lo siento, pero ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?

Sin decir una palabra, Luna lo miró por un momento, como si estuviera pensando en algo, y luego una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-De acuerdo. Pero si alguna vez quieres discutirlo, no hay problema. Cuando papá veía que algo me inquietaba, a menudo me hablaba y me hacía sentir mejor. Parece que él entendía todo, incluso mejor que yo. Y algo te inquieta todo el tiempo, Harry.

¿Cómo demonios podría saberlo? No está escrito en su cara. Incluso Hermione, que siempre es muy observadora, nunca le había dicho algo así directamente.

Harry miró el pescado al horno y murmuró algo inaudible en respuesta.

-¡Harry! - Tronó Hagrid, quien se sentó en varios lugares frente a él. - ¿Qué te parece la fiesta? Me desconecté y no recuerdo en absoluto cómo terminó todo.

-Uh... - él comenzó. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Después de todo, él mismo tampoco lo recordaba.

-Fue muy interesante - respondió Luna por él. - Harry trató de subirse al árbol, pero fue sacado de él.

Harry sintió que Severus lo miraba fijamente, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Bien, Harry! También me relajé bien, pero estas tinturas de Aberforth son excelentes para volar el techo. ¡De modo que ni siquiera veo que los pruebes! - Hagrid amenazó con un dedo enorme, pero de alguna manera parecía muy amigable.

Harry miró a Tonks. Su rostro brillaba. Lo más probable es que se dio cuenta de que no los había visto un poco y permitió que todos se emborracharan, y ahora estaba atormentada por su conciencia, pero aún así, era mejor hacerlo bajo su cuidado que si decidieran organizar tal entretenimiento por iniciativa propia. Por ejemplo, Harry ahora estaba absolutamente seguro de que nunca volvería a verter una gota de alcohol, en su boca. Gracias, suficiente experimentó.

Harry miró a Severus. Él sonrió sarcásticamente, pero no dijo una palabra. Parecía que no podía esperar un minuto, cuando presentó un informe a Tonks y lo resolvió. La sola idea de eso era agradable para él.

Snape levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Harry. El triunfo brilló en los ojos del maestro de pociones. Esta mirada ya le era familiar, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Snape prometió que no hablaría sobre Tonks y... una estudiante, pero que realmente podría confundirla con lodo por actuar como un "idiota irresponsable". Y Harry sabía que definitivamente lo haría y tendría razón.

Cuando la conversación se centró en otros temas, Tonks claramente cobró vida. Hagrid torturó a todos con historias de sus próximas "bellezas", y Dumbledore se entregó a los recuerdos y contó chistes de aquellos momentos en que aún no era el director de Hogwarts. 

Todos parecían estar de buen humor. Harry ya se había olvidado de la conversación anterior con Luna y ahora estaba escuchando con interés a Tonks, quien estaba hablando de una incursión de los peligrosos brujos, que usaban mujeres muggles en sus rituales. En algún momento, el director incluso se vio obligado a intervenir y recordar que había niños en la mesa y pedirle que no entrara en detalles sobre sus prácticas. Todos se rieron. 

Solo Snape parecía que estaba masticando un limón. Como si quisiera levantarse rápidamente de la mesa y marcharse. Y Harry con mucho gusto lo seguiría. Él sabía que era capaz de entretenerlo mucho mejor y animarlo. También quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Harry, ¿me pasas los bollos? - Tonks preguntó, interrumpiendo su siguiente historia.

Extendió la mano, pero Luna estaba delante de él. Agarrando una canasta con muffins, se la entregó a Tonks con una sonrisa tímida. Por un momento sus manos se tocaron, y en ese momento su cabello se volvió aún más brillante. Es posible que una persona no observadora no se diera cuenta de esto, pero Harry observó con atención. Y no solo a él. Snape sonrió venenosamente y miró a Harry a la cara.

_“¡Lo adivinó!"_ Pasó por su cabeza.

Era de esperarse, por supuesto, Snape no era ciego ni idiota. Sabía cómo observar, y sabía a quién mirar, rápidamente notó algo que no podía pasarse por alto.

Curioso cuando entendió. Probablemente podría haber sospechado antes. Después de todo, Harry había estado observando toda la noche las miradas que intercambiaron Luna y Tonks. ¡El infierno! ¿Eso quiere decir, que si alguien está observando cuidadosamente, notarían que él mira a Snape, y también habrían deducido todo?

Harry miró nerviosamente a los estudiantes en la mesa. Pero todos estaban ocupados hablando y comiendo, intercambiando comentarios sobre varios temas o riéndose. Nadie estaba particularmente interesado en él. Afortunadamente. Todos parecían alegres y contentos. Eso era todo. Excepto Severus.

Snape parecía desprendido y aislado. Su oscura silueta inmóvil entre elegantes personas riendo. Y debe ser un poco extraño, pero Harry también se sintió como un extraño. Solo soñó que todos se dispersarían, que todo terminaría, para que él pudiera bajar a las mazmorras y... estar con él.

Necesitaba al menos un poco de contacto. Deseaba mirar los ojos negros brillar vivos. Y, al parecer, solo él podía causar ese brillo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry se quitó el zapato y comenzó a mover el pie hacia adelante, muy lentamente. En ese momento, bendijo el largo mantel, que ocultaba completamente sus caderas.

Fingiendo comer con entusiasmo, se movió lentamente más y más, esperando tropezar con...

¡Oh!

Snape levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente recuperó el sentido y su rostro volvió a tomar una expresión tranquila. Sonriendo para sí mismo, Harry deslizó su pie lentamente por la parte inferior de la pierna de Severus, sintiendo la delgada tela de sus pantalones debajo de sus dedos. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar lejos, porque Severus de repente empujó su pierna hacia atrás y sacudió el pie de Harry al suelo. Y luego, sin siquiera tratar de actuar con cuidado, pisó sus dedos.

Harry siseó, hizo una mueca, escupió el contenido de su boca en el plato y tosió.

-Descuidado, como siempre - gruñó Snape, dándole una mirada que haría que un extraño pareciera aprensivo, y Harry leyó la advertencia con precisión. - ¿Tiene una boca tan pequeña, que ni siquiera puede contener la comida, Señor Potter?

Harry sintió sus mejillas derramando pintura.

-En lugar de criticar mi boca, profesor, ¿sería mejor para usted, dedicarse a la suya? - Replicó Harry en voz baja, tratando de hablar de tal manera que nadie más pudiera entender su respuesta.

Para su satisfacción, vio un destello de asombro en los ojos de Severus.

-Le costará diez puntos a Gryffindor - siseó Snape.

-Vamos, Severus - respondió Dumbledore, interrumpiendo la conversación con la profesora McGonagall. - No sé por qué nuestro querido Harry te molestó tanto, pero no te parece que ganar puntos en vacaciones es un poco, ¿ventajoso e improductivo?

El maestro de pociones resopló y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Eso significa que debemos permitir que conviertan el castillo en una pila de adoquines, pero no puedo castigar a algunos imbéciles particularmente insoportables quitando algún punto de ellos? - Preguntó.

-Oh, Severus, ni siquiera sé por qué eres tan infeliz - intervino la profesora McGonagall. - Al final, hoy es un día festivo. Director, recientemente conocí... - Se inclinó nuevamente hacia Dumbledore, continuando la conversación y demostrando claramente que no quería estropear su estado de ánimo, discutiendo con Severus Snape.

Harry sabía que tenía que estar enojado con Snape por tomar puntos, pero por alguna razón, no podía estar enojado. Por el contrario, su entusiasmo solo se intensificó. El truco de Snape añadió especias a su juego. ¿Por qué Harry le gusta tanto equilibrarse en el borde y comprobar hasta dónde puede llegar antes de caer al abismo?

Se acercó a la mesa, para tener más libertad de acción. Fingiendo estar preocupado exclusivamente por el contenido de su plato, Harry levantó ágilmente su pierna, tocó la rodilla de Severus y deslizó rápidamente su pie sobre su cadera. Un temblor se apoderó de él, cuando se acercó a la entrepierna, un poco más, y podía tocarlo, ya sentía su calor... pero en ese momento la mano de Snape agarró el tobillo de Harry y lo apretó como una prensa. Apretó los dientes para no gemir. Intentó sacar su pierna, pero si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a golpearse la rodilla en la mesa. Severus no lo dejó ir. Por el contrario, apretó su pierna aún más, mirando con placer el rostro distorsionado de Harry por el dolor. El juego dejó de ser divertido. Y, de hecho, la situación dio un giro muy desagradable. 

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios, necesitaba provocar a Snape? Después de todo, sabía que lo lamentaría, pero no creía que Severus...

En ese momento, Snape soltó su tobillo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Harry abrió los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, sintió el más ligero toque de magia. Y luego descubrió que no podía mover esa pierna. No puedo arrancarla del piso. Y la otra pierna también.

Harry miró a Severus y vio que, con una sonrisa triunfante, sacó la mano de debajo de la mesa y, lanzándole una mirada furiosa, se inclinó hacia su plato, con la intención de terminar tranquilamente su comida.

¡Bastardo!

Harry sacudió sus caderas una o dos veces, pero ni siquiera pudo moverlas, como si el pie estuviera sujeto al hechizo de pegado eterno. Realmente esperaba que esto no fuera así, porque de lo contrario, al final de la cena, estaría en un gran problema.

Cuando la cena llegó a su fin y todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, para agradecerse mutuamente por su agradable compañía y para dispersarse, Harry ya estaba seriamente preocupado. El hechizo continuó funcionando. El Maestro de Pociones se levantó, lo miró burlonamente y salió de la habitación. Y Harry tuvo que quedarse.

-Harry, ¿no vienes? - Luna preguntó, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, todavía... - Agarró el tenedor y puso otra papa en su plato. - Todavía tengo hambre, así que me quedaré aquí un poco y comeré... más. - Harry trató una vez más de arrancarse las piernas del suelo, pero fue en vano.

-Como desees. Adiós - Ella sonrió, agitó la mano y salió del pasillo. 

Cuando todos se fueron y Harry se quedó solo, fue invadido por el miedo. ¿Snape no lo haría sentarse aquí toda la noche, o sí? Después de todo, se suponía que debía ir a él después de la cena, pero en cambio tenía que...

¡Hop!

Sonó un sonido suave y sus piernas se despegaron del suelo. Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. Se frotó las piernas rígidas, se calzó el zapato y, tropezando un poco, salió del Gran Comedor. Al llegar a la estatua del Ghoul, sacó un bulto negro. Luego se puso la capa de invisibilidad y entró en las mazmorras. 

Una vez en la oficina de pociones, Harry se quitó el manto, respiró hondo, tratando de al menos calmar su corazón desesperado y entró en la sala de estar.

-¡Fuiste completamente inaceptable durante la cena, Potter! Y agradece que fui bastante condescendiente y no te dejé allí toda la noche - Severus le dijo en lugar de saludar.

Pero Harry dejó pasar su diatriba y, decidiendo firmemente que NADA arruinaría sus vacaciones, se acercó a Snape y sonrió ampliamente:

-Buenas noches, Severus. - Y luego se puso de puntillas, se abrazó el cuello y se besó en el borde de la boca. El beso fue ligero, apenas perceptible, pero escuchó a Severus respirar hondo.

Harry no hizo esto a propósito. Quería besarlo en la mejilla, pero cuando se acercó tanto a Severus... bueno, todo salió bien. Se apartó lentamente, levantó la vista y captó la mirada sospechosa de Snape. Algo parpadeó en sus ojos negros. Algo esquivo. Harry no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero era... cálido. E impaciente.

-Veo que tu estado de ánimo no ha disminuido - dijo Severus con amargura. Pero aunque no sonó tan venenoso como esperaba, Harry entendió la pista. Parece que no lo hará sin explicación.

-Fue solo una broma. Estabas allí tan triste, que pensé que...

-No estaba _triste_, Potter - respondió Snape burlonamente. Harry se alejó de él y puso el paquete en una silla. Con su piel, sintió el pegamento de Severus pegarse a él y lentamente se deslizó sobre su cuerpo. Parecía que Snape estaba pensando en algo, como si hablando con Harry, estuviese obstinadamente pensando en algo completamente diferente.

-Bueno. No estás deprimido. ¿Entonces? - Harry rio, captando la mirada de Severus, pero luego evitó, aparentemente decidiendo que en el estado de alegre inspiración en el que se encontraba Harry, no podía atraparlo.

-¿Y ese paquete? - Preguntó Snape, hundiéndose en su silla verde.

Harry se rio entre dientes.

-Ah, eso... traje algunas cositas que... mejor echa un vistazo por ti mismo. - Le dio la espalda a Snape para no ver su rostro, y luego sacó un pequeño árbol de Navidad decorado con coloridos juguetes de un paquete. La puso en el centro de la mesa y sonrió. Y luego, rápidamente, hasta que Snape recuperó el sentido y no tuvo tiempo de objetar, sacó algunas guirnaldas y adornos más verdes y dorados, que arrastró hasta la chimenea y los estantes.

-Potter... - La voz estrangulada de Severus, llegó a Harry, que aparentemente se filtró a través de sus dientes apretados. - ¿Explícame qué demonios haces?

Sin mirar a Snape, Harry se puso de puntillas y enganchó el extremo de la guirnalda a un borde del estante, y luego la extendió para que colgara sobre la chimenea.

-Creí que necesitábamos agregar un poco de humor festivo a esta sala. Espero que no te importe, Severus... - ¡Viva la parte Slytherin de su alma! A veces incluso a ella le gustaba Harry.

_-¿Eso parece_? ¿Te _parece_? - La voz de Snape era cada vez más como un silbido. –

¡Quita toda esa basura! ¡Ahora!

-Solo son algunas decoraciones - objetó Harry ligeramente, pretendiendo no entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Enganchó el oropel alrededor de la esquina de la biblioteca y lo decoró con parte de la pared. Con una sonrisa mirando el trabajo de sus manos, regresó a la silla. – Ahora, se ha vuelto mucho más festivo. - Mirando a Severus, Harry frunció el ceño, notando ira en sus ojos. - Lo siento, Severus, solo será unos días. - Dado que el malentendido fingido no ayudó, debió recurrir a la "solicitud".

-‘Unos días’ son demasiado largos - gruñó Snape, sacando su varita para deshacerse de las odiadas joyas. Cuando la guirnalda y el oropel volvieron a la bolsa, la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. Severus apuntó su varita al árbol de Navidad en la mesa y lo miró. Sus ojos se encontraron. 

Harry miró hacia otro lado e inclinó la cabeza, esperando que Snape terminara de destruir sus buenas intenciones, y con ellos el ambiente festivo. Pero no pasó nada. Harry miró al prístino árbol de Navidad y luego a Snape moviendo el bulto al piso.

-Gracias - susurró Harry, sintiendo el calor dentro de él otra vez.

-Pero solo por unos días, no más.

Harry asintió vigorosamente y esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras Severus se levantó y fue al bar. Y mientras hacía algo allí, Harry se sentó cómodamente en un sillón y comenzó a mirar el fuego.

Él estaba bien. Muy bien. Severus no lo regañó y parecía disfrutar incluso de su compañía. Parecía tener un humor excepcionalmente bueno. Y si Severus estaba bien, Harry también estaba feliz.

Volvió la cabeza y miró a Snape regresar a su silla, a punto de decir lo contento que estaba de que pasaran las vacaciones, juntos, pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, cuando vio lo _que_ Snape sostenía en la mano.

Cerveza cremosa y ahumada cubierta con una enorme capa de espuma.

Sorprendido, Harry vio a Severus poner el vaso frente a él en la mesa y sentarse en su silla con un vaso de whisky.

-Lo hice para ti porque, por razones obvias, no puedes beber nada más - anunció Snape en tal tono, como si tuviera la intención de no permitir a Harry hacerse ninguna ilusión, sobre sus intenciones.

Pero Harry no creyó una sola palabra. Incapaz de exprimir ni un sonido de sí mismo, agarró el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. La cerveza olía a canela.

Miró a Severus con ojos brillantes y sonrió con picardía.

-Me pregunto, ¿cómo descubriste que es mi favorita?

-Cualquier estudiante en esta escuela, está listo para ser hecho pedazos por un vaso de esta bebida - respondió Severus, tratando de dar a sus palabras un toque de disgusto. - Entonces fue fácil de adivinar.

-Mmmm... - Harry ronroneó, dibujando un maravilloso aroma dulce. - Sí, incluso con canela...

Los ojos de Snape brillaron de advertencia, y Harry ocultó su sonrisa, sumergiendo sus labios en la delicada espuma.

Severus no olvidó su pedido. ¿Y por qué incluso ese gesto, hace que su corazón casi salte de su pecho?

Snape bebió su whisky sin apartar los ojos de Harry. Algo codicioso apareció en sus ojos. Se deslizaron sobre su camisa escarlata, y luego se acomodaron de nuevo en su rostro. Ocultando lo que realmente quería llegar a él. Y de esa comprensión, la piel de Harry estaba cubierta de piel de gallina.

Tratando de calmar un poco los latidos de su corazón, Harry tomó unos sorbos y suspiró de placer. La cerveza estaba deliciosa. Mejor que en las ‘tres escobas’. Tenía una nota picante. Y su sabor era diferente y... Harry miró a Severus y abrió mucho los ojos.

Quizás… ¿Snape lo cocinó él mismo?

Eso... eso sería...

-Está exquisita - dijo finalmente, con tono soñador. - Tienes que probarla, Severus. Te aseguro, que cambiarás de opinión sobre ella.

-Lo siento, pero no bebo eso- respondió Severus, aún sin apartar la mirada de Harry. Esta mirada brillaba y, al parecer, con cada momento el brillo solo se intensificaba.

Harry sintió el agradable calor que se derramaba sobre su cuerpo con la cerveza. De repente sonrió y soltó:

-¿Estás contento de que tengamos unas vacaciones juntos? - Snape hizo una mueca. - Sé que estás contento - continuó Harry, nada molesto por la falta de una respuesta. Sabía que Severus nunca lo admitiría por su propia voluntad. - Estoy muy feliz. Me alegra que todos finalmente me hayan dejado solo y pueda estar aquí contigo todo el tiempo que quiera, y podamos sentarnos aquí juntos y tomar una cerveza cremosa. Y regocíjate — terminó un poco torpemente, sintiendo que estaba confundido.

-Potter, si comienzas a comportarte como un borracho, incluso con una cerveza de mantequilla, tu juicio es realmente malo - dijo Snape, después de un momento de silencio.

Harry se sonrojó. No quería discutir. Pero a veces simplemente no podía contenerse. Y cuando intentó salir de alguna manera, comenzaba a estropearlo aún más, con tonterías.

-Pero tengo un motivo por qué alegrarme. Estamos juntos. Es día festivo. Todo está bien y... - miró a su alrededor, -... y tenemos un árbol de Navidad muy hermoso.

Las cejas de Snape se arquearon.

-Espero que no vayas a ¿escalarlo? - Preguntó cáusticamente.

Harry trató de lanzarle una mirada de reproche, pero no funcionó muy bien, porque al mismo tiempo trató de no sonrojarse.

Severus sonrió ante su vaso, y Harry podría haber jurado que notó una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios que trató de ocultar.

Se rio entre dientes. Sí, solo él lograba animar a Severus. Y la realización de esto Harry inspiró. Solo él, solo él era capaz de traer una sonrisa a la cara severa del maestro de pociones. O al menos algo similar a ella.

Y luego recordó algo muy importante que yacía en su bolsillo. Un regalo para Severus. Harry inclinó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta. Quería dárselo, pero todavía estaba pensando en cómo y cuándo hacerlo. Al final, decidió que este minuto encaja como cualquier otro, y Snape tiene un humor increíblemente bueno ahora, por lo que todo debería ir bien.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió que su corazón galopaba.

-Yo... tengo algo para ti. - Harry tragó y sacó un regalo. Golpeó fácilmente la pequeña caja con su varita, y creció en sus manos, y luego, sintiendo la mirada de Snape sobre sí mismo, la puso sobre la mesa. - Feliz Navidad, Severus - dijo en voz baja, sin atreverse a levantar los ojos para mirar a Snape. Harry retrocedió y comenzó a mirar la encimera, sintiendo algo apretarse dentro de él.

Ahora Snape lo abrirá... Snape lo _leerá_... Snape _lo verá_... ¡y lo _escuchará_!

Todo revoloteó en el pecho de Harry, cuando Severus alcanzó la caja. Solo que ahora decidió quitar los ojos de la mesa. La curiosidad era más fuerte que el miedo.

Severus miró sospechosamente la postal adjunta al regalo. Luego lo levantó con cuidado y lo abrió.

Harry se mordió el labio y su corazón se detuvo.

Snape escaneó el texto. En el primer instante, sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente. Un leve rubor apareció en las pálidas mejillas. De repente, su mirada cayó de la postal, se demoró en Harry por una fracción de segundo y luego se deslizó hacia un lado. Pero Harry logró notar algo inusual en él. Esto no fue alegría, ni fue sorpresa. Y ni siquiera había ira. Era más como... vergüenza.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Severus miró hacia otro lado cuando leyó lo que escribió? No era como él. A Harry le pareció que Snape simplemente... no quería mirarlo a la cara.

Sin embargo, parecía que Snape tomó el control de sí mismo muy rápidamente, porque volvió a mirar la caja y arrancó la cinta con una ira inexplicable. Cuando abrió el regalo, Harry se congeló. Miró a Severus a la cara como un halcón, sin querer perderse ni la más mínima manifestación de emociones.

En el primer instante vio... asombro. Cuando Snape tocó a las bestias que yacían en un abrazo perezoso, inmediatamente cobraron vida. Tomó la estatuilla, la levantó y la miró con interés por un momento. La serpiente se entrelazó alrededor del cuello del león y, al parecer, no iba a dejarlo salir. Y parece que al león le gustó.

Entonces Severus hizo una mueca y miró a Harry con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Esto es una pista, Potter? Es muy... frágil. Bueno, aparentemente tendré que dedicar algunas tardes a un pensamiento profundo, para desentrañar lo que esto podría significar... Ahora algo no viene a mi mente.

Harry tragó, sintiendo su boca amargamente.

-Ahí... Hay algo más... lo escribí... - habló inconsistentemente.

-¿Algo más? - Interrumpió Snape. - Alguna sorpresa inusual y sofisticada, ¿supongo? No puedo esperar.

Harry apretó los dientes, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía en alguna parte y sus hombros se hundieron, como si tuviera un peso insoportable. Toda su alegría desapareció en un instante, y no pudo ocultarlo. Se sintió decepcionado y humillado. 

Bueno, eso era de esperarse. Este era Snape. Harry sabía que estaba ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, con su sarcasmo. Él lo entendía. Pero aún así, dolía mucho...

Harry sabía que todas las emociones estaban ahora escritas en su rostro. Y vio la expresión burlona desaparecer inmediatamente de la cara de Severus, dando paso a un lugar de profunda seriedad.

Pero Harry ya no quería entrar en detalles. Mordiéndose el labio, bajó la cabeza.

-Realmente no importa - murmuró, apenas audible, luchando con el amargo anhelo que llenaba su alma y le apretaba la garganta.

¿Por qué Severus no puede aceptar el regalo con calma y simplemente mentir que le gusta? ¿Por qué necesita burlarse y actuar como si no le importaran los sentimientos y esfuerzos de Harry?

Después de unos minutos de silencio, colgando pesadamente en el aire, Harry escuchó la voz tranquila y aparentemente incierta de Severus:

-Dijiste que escribiste algo...

-Perdóname si no te gustó - interrumpió Harry. – Sólo pensé que... Olvídalo. Puedes tirarlo a la basura.

-¡Mírame, Potter! - Fue una orden, y Harry levantó la cabeza mecánicamente. - Severus lo miró fijamente. Los ojos negros, en sus profundidades algo extraño había cambiado, algo, que evidente que no era fácil decir - Yo _no he dicho_ que no me gusta... - hizo una pausa por un momento, pero inmediatamente hizo un esfuerzo sobre sí mismo y continuó: - Realmente _me_ gustaría escuchar lo que escribiste. Prometo que no me reiré más.

Snape se inclinó hacia él y lo miró muy serio. Pareciendo que realmente iba a cumplir su palabra. En su mano derecha, una figura se movió y brilló.

Harry miró el presente, miró la cara de Severus. Luego otra vez el regalo, y otra vez su cara. Él conocía a Snape. Y también sabía que esa promesa no era fácil para él. La idea lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. Snape podía burlarse tanto como quisiera, pero a pesar de eso... estaba realmente interesado. Eso fue evidenciado por sus ojos y la expresión seria en su rostro. Su alma se volvió más cálida.

Respiró hondo y se decidió. Al final, invirtió mucho en este regalo y sabía que lo que había hecho valía mucho. Al menos para el propio Harry.

Lamiéndose los labios, dijo suavemente:

-Dámela. - Severus le entregó la estatuilla. Harry se lo llevó a los labios y, tratando de no sonrojarse, susurró: "Gime para mí".

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó cómo Severus levantó las cejas y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego se escucharon los sonidos provenientes de la figura... Los gemidos y la respiración pesada y cada vez más acelerada de Harry. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron y brillaron. Él fijó sus ojos en una figura simple, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una gema.

-Más tarde - interrumpió los sonidos de Harry, tocando la figura con su varita y sintiendo sus mejillas brillar. Pero Severus no apartó sus ojos de ella, y la expresión de su rostro solo podía llamarse hipnotizada. - Si quieres, puedes escucharlo tú mismo... Cuando no esté cerca... - susurró. - Sé que te gustan mis gemidos - agregó con valentía, mirando a Snape directamente a la cara.

Una sonrisa curva apareció en los labios de Severus, y cuando apartó la vista de la figura y miró a los ojos de Harry... sintió un repentino espasmo en la entrepierna cuando notó la misma expectación impaciente y depredadora en ellos.

-Me gusta traerte a ellos, aún más - susurró Severus suavemente, y algo dentro de Harry, se puso de cabeza ante esas palabras.

Tragó saliva y, tratando de calmar su corazón palpitante al menos un poco, le entregó la figura a Snape y comenzó a mirar furtivamente a Severus colocándola sobre la almohada de satén con tanto cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que se le saliera de los dedos y se rompiera. Harry trató de sofocar una tierna sonrisa.

Y sin embargo... valió la pena.

Severus se levantó y dejó la caja en uno de los estantes. Harry estaba extendido en un sillón y de mejor humor comenzó a mirar hacia el fuego, bebiendo su cerveza cremosa ligeramente fría, y aún más sabrosa, sonriendo para sí mismo, recordando la cara encantada de Snape, que aún estaba frente a sus ojos.

Y luego, cuando Severus regresó, Harry escuchó una especie de suave golpe, como si hubieran puesto algo sólido sobre la mesa. Volvió la cabeza y vio en el medio de la encimera... una pequeña bola opaca.

Cuando Harry miró a Snape, una pregunta no formulada se hizo claramente visible en sus ojos.

-Este es tu regalo - dijo Snape, hundiéndose en la silla.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Miró la pelota y luego a Snape. De nuevo a la pelota, y nuevamente a Snape.

-¿P-para mí?... yo - Finalmente se las arregló, demasiado sorprendido para ocultarlo.

¿Severus le dio un regalo? Probablemente era el fin del mundo. Incluso en sus sueños más salvajes, no podía imaginar que Snape haría algo tan... sentimental. Pero ¡lo hizo! ¡Pensó en él! ¡Entonces le importa!

"Perdido" por Red.


	38. Navidad (Parte dos)

Los ojos de Harry brillaron, cuando finalmente levantó la vista del maestro de pociones, claramente ya molesto por un escrutinio tan cercano, y alcanzó el presente. La pelota era bastante pesada, así como fría y suave al tacto. Como el cristal, su color era gris lechoso, como si dentro hubiera nubes de tormenta.

Durante aproximadamente un minuto, Harry lo giró en sus dedos, pero no pasó nada.

-¿Para qué sirve? - Finalmente preguntó con incertidumbre, no queriendo parecer un completo ignorante, en caso de que descubriera que debía saber de qué se trataba.

-Para evocar imágenes - respondió Severus con calma, mirando el fuego. - Para ver los rostros de las personas que extrañas, con las que no puedes estar, pero que te gustaría ver. Una vez que pienses en ellas, las verás.

-¿En serio? - Harry preguntó incrédulo.

Sonaba fantástico. Podía ver, podía...

La pelota se aclaró. Una luz brilló a través de las nubes, tejiendo una imagen entre ellas, y frente a Harry, apareció el rostro sonriente de su madre. Ella parecía... viva. Sus brillantes ojos verdes brillaron de alegría mientras la miraba.

Harry parpadeó, sin creerlo. Su corazón estaba lleno de luz cálida, la misma que emanaba de la pelota. Apretó la pelota en su palma y la presionó suavemente contra su pecho, como si fuera la joya más increíble del mundo, y sonrió agradecido a Severus.

-Este... este es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido - susurró. – Lo cuidaré mucho y nunca me separaré de él. Gracias Severus.

Snape giró la cabeza, y la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y la satisfacción parpadeó en sus ojos. Harry bajó cuidadosamente la pelota en el bolsillo del pantalón. El calor en su corazón creció y se expandió, y Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando tomó su vaso de cerveza, se recostó en su silla y miró a Snape, dejando su vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué haremos en nuestros días libres? - Harry preguntó relajado.

En sus sueños, podía imaginar solo una lección, bueno, más bien, dos. Sexo hasta que terminaran inconscientes, y luego podrían hablar, mejor con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Era una hermosa foto.

-No sé qué vas a hacer tú, pero yo estaré terriblemente ocupado. ¿O has decidido que te dejaré establecerte aquí?

-¿No era así? - Harry murmuró disgustado. -Así que en vano traje mi pijama y mi cepillo de dientes - agregó, tratando de no reír cuando Severus fijó sus ojos con incredulidad y horror. Incapaz de contenerse más, Harry se echó a reír. - Estoy bromeando. Si solo vieras tu cara, Severus... - dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de calmarse. - ¿Con qué estarás tan ocupado? - Finalmente preguntó, para nada avergonzado por la mirada asesina de Snape.

Ya se dio cuenta de que Severus no era indiferente, por lo que si hubiera pensado asustarlo incluso con el hechizo Cruciatus, eso no lo habría impresionado.

-No es asunto tuyo - respondió Snape.

-Oh, acabo de recordar… Yo también estaré muy ocupado - dijo Harry, mirando al techo y pretendiendo forzar cuidadosamente su memoria. Severus le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. - Sí. Pensaré en ti y te extrañaré - terminó Harry con una sonrisa.

Snape sonrió.

-Has pasado desperdiciando el tiempo, con ese pretexto, en las últimas semanas. Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, tienes que empezar a ponerte al corriente con tus materias, y prepararte para las pruebas - dijo un momento después.

-Entonces tendrás que vigilarme - replicó Harry. - Podrías enseñarme tú mismo, tampoco me opongo a estudiar aquí.

-Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Severus, esta vez sin el menor tinte de ironía.

-Eso es correcto. - Harry saltó de su silla. Luego agarró su vaso de cerveza cremosa y se dirigió a Severus. - No me rendiré hasta que la pruebes. Ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo deliciosa que es. - Se detuvo frente a Severus y le entregó un vaso. - Por favor...

Snape levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry. Y Harry volvió a ver a la bestia al acecho en los ojos de Severus. Ahora se acercaba y era más claramente visible. Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Esta vista podría iluminar instantáneamente cada nervio de su cuerpo. Y brillaba.

Era la mirada de un depredador, que finalmente llegó a su presa y ahora podía hacer con ella lo que su esencia ansiaba, lo que había estado esperando, observándola todo este tiempo.

Harry sintió los dedos de Severus apretarse alrededor de sus muñecas. Snape le quitó el vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, y luego, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry, lo acercó a él y lo obligó a arrodillarse de lado. Harry no se resistió. No podía apartar los ojos de él, porque en ese momento inusualmente... sus facciones se suavizaron. 

Los profundos ojos negros, lo miraron con atención, interés y algo más, como... una espera impaciente, a punto de explotar. Snape parecía anhelar algo con tanta intensidad que apenas podía resistirse a alcanzar y tomar lo que quería. Pero algo lo detuvo. Las cejas oscuras convergieron y se formó un pliegue profundo sobre el puente de la nariz. Harry quiso besarla. Quería encarnar el deseo de este bello rostro, permitirle cautivarse, rendirse a la gracia del invasor.

Harry levantó la mano y tocó ligeramente su mejilla ligeramente espinosa, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro tenso. La alegría se derramó sobre su cuerpo, y nunca antes su corazón se sintió tan ligero. Severus le dio un regalo. Un regalo encantador. Era Navidad, y Harry lo está pasando con él. Y...

...Lo ama tanto...

Oh.

¿Él pensó eso? ¿¡Realmente lo pensó!?

Sí.

Finalmente, Harry se rindió. 

A pesar de que la palabra le parecía inapropiada... enorme y aterradora... surgió. Sus verdaderos sentimientos, se plasmaron en una sola palabra. Porque Harry no podía imaginar la vida sin Severus. No tenía idea de cómo volver a lo que era antes. No sabía cómo viviría ahora si alguien se lo quitara a Harry.

Se inclinó hacia delante y, empujando un mechón de cabello negro, con su nariz, imprimió un beso debajo de su oreja. Después, deslizó sus labios contra la piel, inhalando el olor exquisito de Severus; disfrutándolo. 

Extrañaba esta sensación emocionante que el hombre causaba en él, de la cual estaba mareado, y una conciencia paralizante actual recorrió su cuerpo. Harry comenzó a besar perezosamente el cuello de Severus, bajando a su clavícula y al mismo tiempo tratando de deshacer una fila interminable de botones en su levita. Ya había comenzado a sospechar que Snape lo estaba usando a propósito para evitar que Harry lo alcanzara demasiado rápido. Si tan solo pudiera...

Y luego...

Severus agarró su mano y la apartó. Harry gimió, y un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: que había hecho algo mal otra vez, pero tan pronto como levantó la cabeza y miró a Snape a la cara, contuvo el aliento.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron, extendiendo el calor que instantáneamente alcanzó el corazón de Harry, haciéndolo apretar. Algo estaba oculto en estos ojos... algo peligroso y al mismo tiempo... condescendiente.

Harry olvidó cómo respirar cuando los ojos negros brillaron, y Severus acercó su rostro a él y dijo en voz baja cargada de deseo:

-Ahora _sabrás de lo que soy capaz_...

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo su corazón hundirse en una abismo.

-Pero yo... - comenzó, pero Severus no le permitió terminar. Llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios separados de Harry, se inclinó hacia su oído y, sacudiendo su cálido aliento, susurró:

-Shhhhh...

Harry cerró los ojos, escuchando la emoción que se apoderó de cada parte de su cuerpo. Los susurros de Severus se extendieron sobre él en oleadas, penetrando incluso en los rincones más ocultos.

Harry hizo un sonido vibrante cuando los labios de Severus agarraron el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzaron a chuparlo ansiosamente. La cabeza de Harry involuntariamente se echó hacia atrás, dejando que la lengua de Snape se deslizara dentro. Y se quedó allí, tan caliente, tan húmeda y... ¡oh! Harry se sacudió cuando la mano de Severus agarró su entrepierna, pero Snape agarró a Harry por la cadera, sosteniéndolo en su lugar, agarrando el bulto endurecido en sus pantalones con sus largos dedos y sin detenerse para lamer el espacio detrás de la oreja.

Fue... demasiado fuerte. Harry se retorció y gimió, aferrándose a la túnica de Snape, como si ella fuera la única ancla que aún podía sostener para no perder la cabeza.

Su cabeza dio vueltas, cuando los labios calientes de Severus desaparecieron. Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Snape con una mirada borrosa. Severus soltó su muslo y comenzó a desabrocharse sus pantalones con ambas manos. El sonido de los botones que rebotaban y los rayos que se movían lentamente, le parecieron inusualmente fuertes en el silencio que los rodeaba.

Tragó saliva. Harry ya se sentía muy excitado. Y pudo verificar esto cuando Severus abrió el cierre, exponiendo el bulto que elocuentemente tiraba de la tela de sus calzoncillos. Su pene se estremeció de impaciencia, suplicando a esos dedos delgados y fríos, un toque. Como se imaginó cuando se masturbó en el frío durante la fiesta de Navidad en Hogsmeade. Pero ahora... ahora estos dedos tocaban su palpitante pene a través del tejido delgado y se deslizaron muy lentamente a lo largo de toda su longitud, haciendo que Harry gimiera. 

Fue maravilloso. Pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando Severus toque...?

Snape le lanzó una rápida mirada, y Harry notó un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Sin embargo, también vio que Severus también estaba emocionado y ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultarlo. Snape volvió a mirar hacia abajo, se lamió los labios y luego tiró del elástico de sus calzoncillos y hundió la mano dentro.

Las estrellas brillaron ante los ojos de Harry, cuando dedos fríos agarraron el tronco, lo apretaron con fuerza y sacó una polla caliente. Sintió una ola de calor en sus mejillas cuando vio su pene hinchado y sus testículos enrojecidos pidiendo clemencia, con sus venas hinchada de sangre y cada milímetro de piel estirada. Harry miró a Severus y notó que había entrado completamente en la contemplación. Snape miró la erección de Harry con tanto cuidado, como si hubiera olvidado todo, como si no hubiera nada más importante en todo el mundo.

Las mejillas de Harry se alumbraron. Seguramente, Severus vio en su vida, muchas pollas, pero nunca vio la suya de _esa_ manera. Y nunca... ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Nunca lo _había_ tocado así!

Snape puso su dedo índice en la punta de la cabeza de su miembro y lentamente lo condujo a la base, a lo largo de una vena pulsante.

Harry luchó contra la tentación de cerrar los ojos. La vista era emocionante y provocó una poderosa explosión de placer en la parte inferior de su abdomen. No contuvo los gemidos de sus labios. Después de todo, a Severus le gustaban. Y después de escribirlos y, por su propia experiencia, convencido de su efecto estimulante, también comenzó a gustarles.

-¿Te gusta? - Harry escuchó un suave y ronco susurro en su oído.

-Sí y lo sabes… - de alguna manera se obligó a responder, aunque no tenía idea de cómo había tenido éxito. Severus cambió de dirección y ahora movió su dedo hacia arriba.

-¿Quieres más?

Harry apretó los dientes cuando Severus le acarició la cabeza con una uña, provocando un pequeño agujero en la punta.

¿Él quiere más? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Si pudiera dejar de gemir ahora, le gritaría decirle a Snape directamente en la cara: "Sí, demonios. Le encanta. Quiere más, ¡quiere más sensaciones!"

Pero fue suficiente, solo una ronca exclamación.

-Consideraré ese consentimiento - susurró Severus, y una nota de malvada satisfacción se escuchó claramente en su voz.

Y luego le dio a Harry lo que le pidió. Agarrando la cabeza con el pulgar y el índice, Severus comenzó a moverse a lo largo del tronco, provocando la piel con las uñas. Harry aulló y se aferró al manto de Snape con tanta fuerza que parecía que estaba a punto de rasgarlo.

Pero luego Severus retiró su mano y dijo maliciosamente:

-Ah, ah… No podemos dejar que te corras demasiado rápido...

Harry apenas abrió los párpados, luchando con mareos e intentando respirar.

Snape tomó su cuello y comenzó a quitarle la corbata. Después de quitársela por la cabeza, tiró la corbata al suelo y, sin apartar la mirada punzante del rostro enrojecido y los lentes empañados de Harry, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Harry sintió cada toque de sus dedos primero en su pecho, luego en su estómago y más abajo del ombligo, hasta... Se mordió el labio para reprimir un suspiro cuando tocaron un punto sensible en la parte inferior del abdomen.

Severus desabrochó el último botón, abrió la camisa y la deslizó de sus hombros para que colgara en algún lugar de los codos. El depredador que acechaba en sus ojos negros aulló y corrió hacia la libertad, pero Snape logró retenerlo. Hasta ahora.

Harry suspiró, sintiendo el suave toque de dedos fríos en su cuello. Sin embargo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin soltar el manto, y permitió que las manos de Severus vagaran sobre la piel desnuda, acariciando y descendiendo lentamente sobre sus hombros y más allá de su pecho. Era como si Snape quisiera recordar el alivio de su cuerpo, y Harry incluso pensó que sus dedos temblaban ligeramente, pero lo más probable era que solo fuera un producto de su imaginación.

Pero las uñas de Snape llegaron a los pezones de Harry y comenzaron a describir círculos estrechos alrededor de ellos, acercándose a los botones sensibles. Tocarlos provocó una poderosa descarga de placer que hizo que Harry se quejara, se inclinara hacia adelante y abriera los ojos rápidamente. Al ver la cara de Severus, se congeló. Parecía que Snape estaba completamente absorto en su ocupación, como si, aparte de Harry, su cuerpo y su piel clara, no existiera nada más en el mundo.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, y resultó que nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Luego se acercó aún más a Severus y, mirándolo a los ojos, ardiendo de éxtasis, le susurró en la cara:

-Me encanta tu toque.

Harry vio de nuevo, que lo que estaba oculto en los ojos de Snape se precipitó hacia él. Tanto fue así, que involuntariamente retrocedió.

-¿Qué más adoras? - Ronroneó Severus, frotando los pezones con las yemas de los dedos. Esta vez, la descarga de placer doloroso que atravesó a Harry fue insoportable y lo hizo saltar sobre el regazo de Snape.

Y solo cuando su corazón latía contra sus costillas, se calmó un poco, y las manos de Severus se deslizaron, ocupando lugares menos sensibles en el abdomen y las caderas, Harry logró responder:

-Me encanta tu olor. - Se mordió el labio cuando las palmas de Severus le apretaron suavemente los costados y le acariciaron la piel. - Me encanta tu voz. - Los dedos de Snape comenzaron a dibujar círculos perezosamente, acariciando los músculos temblorosos de su abdomen. - Adoro... ¡ah! - Se sacudió cuando un dedo de repente se hundió en su ombligo. - Amo... Amo todo lo que me haces. Y más... ¡ah! - Esta vez, los dedos tocaron un punto sensible inmediatamente debajo del ombligo. - Me encanta poder... darte todo de mí.

Esta vez, un gemido de placer escapó de los labios de Severus, y Harry lo miró a la cara, justo en el momento en que la bestia que se escondía todo este tiempo en los ojos de Snape, se había liberado y corrió hacia Harry sin restricción.

Snape lo agarró y lo abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo sus labios en su pecho y besándolo tan desinteresadamente, como si para él no hubiera nada más deseable en todo el mundo. Harry jadeó de asombro y miró los párpados apretados de Severus, su frente arrugada y toda su cara, tan... increíble. Completamente diferente. Harry no pudo encontrar una palabra más adecuada.

Levantó una mano ligeramente temblorosa y entrelazó sus dedos con el largo cabello negro, sintiendo cada movimiento de la cabeza de Severus mientras deslizaba sus labios y nariz sobre su piel, besando e inhalando profundamente su olor. Harry solo pudo gemir suavemente, mirando con incredulidad y admiración mientras una cabeza oscura se movía a lo largo de su pecho.

Cuando Snape deslizó su lengua por la cavidad de su pecho hasta la base de su cuello, Harry comenzó a acariciar su cabello inconscientemente. El rumor silencioso que salió de la garganta de Severus, le puso la piel de gallina. Al darse cuenta de que Severus sostenía sus labios contra uno de sus pezones sonrojados y separó los ojos, Harry se mordió los labios. No podía ver la expresión en el rostro de Snape, pero podía observar perfectamente su lengua, que lamía su pezón. 

Por primera vez, con cuidado, acariciando. Y Harry decidió que lo hizo magníficamente, cuando su cuerpo se contrajo incontrolablemente y sus dedos apretaron el cabello suave con más fuerza. Y luego la lengua volvió a lamer. Más. Con las mejillas llameantes y una mirada borrosa, Harry observó la punta increíblemente cálida y húmeda atacar su pezón con toques rápidos y despiadados, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y se sentía magnífico.

Y Harry no podía soportarlo. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, trató de reprimir los fuertes gritos que brotaron de su garganta.

No. Él quiere… ¡Debe verlo! Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos, y esto sucedió en el momento en que Severus comenzó a dibujar con su lengua pequeños círculos alrededor de su pezón, y cada toque resbaladizo y caliente actuaba sobre Harry como un látigo, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo y ponerlo en un estado de creciente tensión.

Debido a que nuevamente carecía de oxígeno, Harry se vio obligado a abrir la boca, parecía que todo el aire había desaparecido de la habitación en un instante.

-Ya… No puedo... - oyó gemir a alguien quejumbroso y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que él mismo lo había dicho. Severus detuvo la tortura y levantó la vista. Harry inhaló frenéticamente, pero tan pronto como encontró su mirada, el aire se evaporó instantáneamente de sus pulmones.

Severus parecía loco. Algo pesado y salvaje brillaba en sus ojos, tenía el aspecto de una bestia arrancada de su comida. Snape parecía estar lleno de fiebre, sus mejillas brillaban, contrastando con la palidez habitual de su piel. Y Harry simplemente no podía apartar los ojos de esta vista.

No quedaba ninguna duda. Harry ya sabía lo que era eso. Lo volvió a ver cuando Severus volvió la mirada hacia su pecho, se lamió los labios y miró a otro pezón…

Estaba perdido.

Parecía que Severus no se controlaba en absoluto. Para él, todo el mundo dejó de existir, y estaba completamente perdido en Harry. Y cuando Harry se dio cuenta de eso, él mismo se perdió en la enorme y desgarradora sensación de felicidad. Todos los pensamientos desaparecieron inmediatamente de su cabeza, y se concentró por completo solo en los labios y la lengua de Severus, que acariciaba tan maravillosamente, su cuerpo.

Snape besó, lamió y gimió, mordiendo el pezón y dejando marcas rosadas en su piel, retorciéndose de placer. Los mechones negros se deslizaron sobre la piel caliente, y los labios ardientes besaron los caminos desde el pecho hasta el cuello y los hombros. Los besos fueron reemplazados de repente por violentos mordiscos que lo hicieron gritar y gemir en voz alta, cuando Severus comenzó a besar y lamer sus brazos y hombros desde la clavícula hasta el codo alternativamente.

Se sentía tan mareado, que si no hubiera dejado caer el cabello de Severus y se hubiera aferrado a su manto nuevamente, se habría arrodillado en el piso hace mucho tiempo. No pudo pronunciar una sola frase significativa, aunque un ronco grito resonó en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo:

_"¡Sí, sí! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Sí, tan rico! "_

Los dedos de Severus se retorcieron en su cabello, y Harry ronroneó, rindiéndose a una sensación increíblemente agradable. Por un momento, Snape lo acarició, clasificando las hebras y luego tiró de ellos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró su cuello desnudo. Tirando de sus labios sobre un pequeño parche de piel, comenzó a chuparlo, lo que volvió loco a Harry. Y cuando Harry casi se elevó hacia el cielo, se movió y se aferró con avidez a un nuevo lugar, atormentándolo durante tanto tiempo que Harry comenzó a quejarse.

Después de un dulce tormento, que duró casi una eternidad, sintió cómo estos labios ardientes finalmente llegaban a su oído, y a través de sus fuertes gemidos escuchó un ronco susurro, como si ardiera de deseo:

-¿Se siente bien?

¿Qué? ¿Severus le preguntó algo? ¿Y cómo puede responder, si se ha olvidado de todo, hasta de su nombre? ¿Cómo hacer algún otro sonido además de gemir?

-Mucho – logró decir - siento...

Harry no pudo terminar. No. No ahora, cuando esa lengua increíblemente caliente se deslizaba alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué sientes? - Ronroneó Severus, abrasando la piel húmeda con aliento caliente.

-Te siento... a ti. En todas partes. Y... - tuvo que detenerse para respirar cuando Severus apartó los labios a un milímetro de su oído y respiraba con dificultad ahora, esperando una respuesta. - Me siento... tan feliz. Y quiero... que tú también seas feliz - dijo jadeando. Y volviendo la cabeza, miró a los ojos borrosos de ébano, que ahora estaban a solo una pulgada de los suyos.

Estaban tan cerca. Harry sintió el cálido aliento de Severus tocar su rostro. El rostro del profesor de pociones, ahora se veía tan... inusual. Su cabello enredado en un desastre. Los delgados labios se pusieron rojos e hinchados. Húmedos y ligeramente entreabiertos, se veían tan... dulces e invitantes. Pero Harry no se atrevió a alcanzarlos. A pesar de su estado casi loco, recordaba bien la lección.

Harry rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el fuego, brillando en las pupilas negras, y sintió un agradable y al mismo tiempo un doloroso espasmo en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Tan cerca. Estaba tan cerca. Harry sintió a Severus como a sí mismo. Cada área de piel caliente. Y todavía quería más. Más y más…

Él inclinó la cabeza y frotó su mejilla contra la puntiaguda mejilla. Cerró los ojos, disolviéndose en una increíble sensación de contacto, cuerpo a cuerpo. Piel con piel. Harry soltó la bata y puso una mano sobre la otra mejilla de Severus, sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba, calentándose por la mano y el suave roce de sus mejillas.

Un momento tan íntimo. Harry lo sintió con todo su corazón. Sintió que tenía que hacer algo o decir algo para expresarlo. Decirle lo que sentía ahora.

-Severus, yo... - comenzó en un susurro y se calló. Harry se sintió confundido. Quería decir algo, pero había demasiadas emociones. ¿Por dónde empezar? - Yo... - Snape se apartó un poco y lo miró. Y todas las palabras nuevamente desaparecieron de su cabeza. Tragó, a punto de intentarlo de nuevo. 

Abrió la boca y... suspiró ruidosamente cuando Severus tomó su palma, que yacía en su mejilla, y se la llevó a los labios para besarla. Sintiendo los cálidos labios tocando el interior de su mano, Harry olvidó por completo _lo_ que estaba a punto de decir o hacer hace un minuto.

Por un momento, su conciencia nublada atravesó la idea de que probablemente nunca volvería a lavarse la palma. Y, sabiendo que los labios de Severus la tocaron, ahora él también la besará.

Snape soltó su palma y cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando profundamente. Y Harry, impulsado por el instinto, la bajó, deteniéndose en el bulto increíblemente sólido en los pantalones de Severus. Cuando lo tocó, sus ojos brillaron, pero no lo disfrutó por mucho tiempo, porque Snape lo tomó de la mano y lo devolvió a su pecho con una sonrisa. La sonrisa irónica se hizo aún más amplia y el pliegue entre las cejas, más profundo. Severus finalmente logró recuperarse.

-No he terminado contigo - ronroneó.

Y Harry casi se cae de las rodillas de Snape, cuando sintió sus largos dedos cerrarse suavemente alrededor de su palpitante erección. Si hasta ahora estaba increíblemente emocionado, ahora le parecía que el toque más ligero sería insoportable para él.

-No... No podré soportarlo por mucho tiempo - se las arregló, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando no empujar las caderas.

-Lo sé - respondió Severus suavemente. - Lo haré despacio.

Y como para confirmar sus palabras, comenzó lentamente, casi perezosamente, a mover su mano a lo largo del tronco, formando desde su palma un pequeño túnel, cuyas paredes solo apretaron ligeramente la erección pulsante de Harry. Pero incluso eso fue... fue...

-¡Oh, Merlín! - Gritó Harry, empujando sus caderas al ritmo de la palma de Severus deslizándose sobre su polla y tirando rítmicamente del manto de Snape. Ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y cerró los ojos para que las manchas blancas flotaran ante sus ojos. Toda su atención se concentró en su órgano y esa palma fría, apretando su piel al rojo vivo y provocando un brote de placer doloroso en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? - A Harry le pareció que le habían preguntado algo, pero su cerebro, que se convirtió en un desastre, no reaccionó de inmediato. Una burla se escuchó claramente en la pregunta.

-Excelente - un susurro tembloroso cayó de los labios de Harry. No tenía idea de cómo logró responder, porque parecía que no quedaba nada en su cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? - Otra pregunta irónica. - No sé... ¿Quizás deberíamos acelerar un poco?

Y lo hizo. El cuerpo de Harry saltó bruscamente, y sus manos tiraron fuertemente del manto sobre el pecho de Snape.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas frenéticamente. No quería terminar tan rápido. Anhelaba que esta sensación cautivadora durara, durara y durara... eternamente.

-¿No? - Severus fingió estar decepcionado. - Bueno, entonces... en ese caso, ¿tal vez de esta manera…?

Snape abrió la palma y la bajó hacia abajo, tocando los tensos testículos temblorosos.

¡Oh, eso fue aún mejor!

Harry gimió y volvió a temblar, tirando de su túnica con tanta fuerza que casi la rasgó. El dedo de Severus bajó aún más y comenzó a acariciar el lugar detrás de sus testículos y… fue maravilloso.

Involuntariamente abrió las piernas, deseando una sensación aún más intensa, y Severus dobló su dedo, provocando este lugar con la uña.

-¡Ooh! - exhaló Harry y abrió los ojos bruscamente, a través de un velo de lágrimas mirando su polla ya casi carmesí.

No. No podía. Ya no podía...

Sus ojos estaban borrosos, pero incluso a través del velo, Harry notó una gota solitaria que sobresalía de la punta de su pene y lentamente se arrastraba hacia abajo.

No. ¡No ahora!

Pero eso fue...

-¡Ohhh!- gruñó de nuevo cuando Snape retiró la mano de sus testículos y presionó su dedo contra el tronco, sosteniendo la gota traviesa.

Harry apretó los dientes, luchando por aguantar, dándose cuenta de que no podía, simplemente no podía...

Severus se lamió los labios y levantó lentamente su dedo, devolviendo la gota a su lugar, recogiendo otra a lo largo del camino, y luego las untó suavemente en la punta de la cabeza.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Harry miró a Severus mientras juntaba su mano sobre su miembro tembloroso y suplicante. Y en ese momento Snape levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de Harry, y luego el fuego abrasador en ellos se unió, convirtiéndose en un fuego real.

Severus apretó sus dedos.

Y Harry sintió que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, cayendo, cayendo al infinito. Y gritó. Gritó por tanto tiempo y tan fuerte, como si no fuera a detenerse. Su cuerpo en ese momento se derritió, se quemó y se convirtió en cenizas. No entendía cómo era posible doblarlo, estremeciéndose simultáneamente en convulsiones imparables, y sin liberar el manto negro de su agarre. Y todo este tiempo sintió una palma ligeramente áspera apretando su pene. 

Vio chorros blancos de semen saliendo de él con tanta fuerza, que casi llegaron a su cara. Harry sintió unas gotas caer sobre su mejilla y Severus, quedó fascinado por su observación.

Harry sabía que nunca, nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz como ahora.

Las ondas del orgasmo recorrieron su cuerpo durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y el placer delicioso que inundó su ingle desapareció gradualmente, dando paso a un cálido temblor de relajación.

Una expresión felizmente satisfecha apareció en su rostro. Harry se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su frente contra el hombro de Severus y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sonrió. De alguna parte surgió la sensación de que esta sonrisa nunca desaparecería de su rostro.

-Fue maravilloso... - respiró en el hombro de Snape, sintiéndolo liberar su pene. - Gracias, Severus.

-Por nada, Señor Potter - respondió Snape sarcásticamente, y luego lo abrazó. La sonrisa de Harry se amplió aún más, y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Severus.

Harry no se movió por un tiempo, incapaz de hacer que los músculos relajados se movieran. Y además, se sentía tan bien. Inhaló el olor de Severus, escuchó su aliento y estaba tan cerca de él, que Harry no quería que terminara.

Pero aún así, no podía quedarse así por la eternidad. Cuando su respiración se aceleró y su corazón comenzó a latir más tranquilo, Harry se recompuso y movió un poco las caderas. Y luego sintió el miembro dolorosamente tenso de Severus, que descansaba sobre su muslo.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Después de todo, Snape aún no había terminado! Harry se sintió como el último egoísta. Pero, ¿cómo podría recordar esto cuando por un tiempo incluso olvidó su propio nombre?

En el momento en que Harry se movió, escuchó un suave suspiro salir de los labios de Snape. Severus paseó sus manos por los hombros, bajando por su espalda, llegando a su cadera, y hundió sus dedos en las nalgas de Harry. Muy fuerte.

Harry se lamió los labios secos. Había tanto... deseo en ese gesto, que involuntariamente se estremeció.

Levantando la cabeza, acercó sus labios al oído de Severus y susurró:

-¿Quieres entrar en mí?

-Sí... - Escuchó la sed que se consumía en la voz ronca de Snape.

-Yo también lo quiero - respondió Harry, frotando su mejilla contra la mejilla puntiaguda. Ya estaba alcanzando sus pantalones para levantarse y quitárselos, pero Snape lo detuvo, apretando sus muñecas. Harry se apartó y miró sorprendido las brillantes, iris negras.

-No aquí - dijo Severus en voz baja, y Harry no podía apartar los ojos de sus ojos. Hambriento. Sediento. Y con felicidad infinita, sabía que solo él podía calmar esa sed.

Harry asintió y lentamente se deslizó del regazo de Snape. Severus se levantó lentamente de su silla y, sin mirarlo, se dirigió a la habitación.

Cuando Harry lo siguió, sus piernas cedieron y algo le hizo cosquillas en el estómago. No pronunció una palabra mientras Severus lo dejaba avanzar, deteniéndose en la puerta.

¡Por Merlín!

Lo van a hacer en el dormitorio. Lo van a hacer en la cama. Y eso... era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido hasta ahora.

Harry no entendió por qué, pero tembló cuando sus ojos se posaron en una cama ancha, cubierta de lino negro, y la puerta detrás de él se cerró con un suave golpe.

** _***_ **

_“¿Puedo estar soñando una vez más?_

_Estoy llegando indefenso, desciendo._

_Me conduces más profundo a través de este laberinto…_

_No tengo miedo._

_Estoy perdido en ti donde quiera que corra._

_Dondequiera que gire, encuentro algo nuevo._

_Perdido en ti, algo con lo que no puedo luchar._

_No puedo escapar._

_¡Podría pasar mi vida perdida en ti! _

_¡Perdido en ti!_

_Tus susurros llenan mis pasillos vacíos._

_Te estoy buscando, mientras me llamas._

_Estoy corriendo, persiguiéndote…_

_Te necesito más._

_Nunca podría ser el mismo._

_Algo que nunca pude borrar._

_Nunca podría mirar hacia otro lado._

_¡Me perdí en ti!"_

"Perdido” by Red.


	39. Detrás de la puerta del dormitorio

_“Calmas las tormentas y me das descanso._

_Me sostienes en tus manos, no me dejarás caer._

_Me robas el corazón y me quitas el aliento._

_¿Me llevarías, llévame más profundo ahora?_

_Porque eres todo lo que quiero. _

_Eres todo lo que necesito._

_Eres todo. ¡TODO!" _

Harry ya estuvo aquí una vez. Dos veces. Se acordó de eso. Recordaba la cama fría y negra debajo de las caderas. Pero la primera vez, estaba borracho, y todo lo que sucedió entonces, se veía vagamente, y la segunda vez... bueno, la segunda vez, le dio a Severus un regalo de cumpleaños. Pero luego se convirtió en nada.

Quizás eso es bueno.

Porque ahora, de pie frente a esta amplia cama, mirándola y sintiendo la emoción furiosa por dentro, sospechaba que lo que era más probable que ocurriera _ahora_ era completamente imposible _entonces_.

Ha sido un largo camino. Y muy tortuoso. Pero lo pasó. Estaba parado aquí ahora, y Severus estaba a punto de... estaba a punto de...

Harry se congeló cuando escuchó los pasos de Severus acercándose a él por detrás. Hubo un susurro de ropa en un intenso silencio frío. La luz apagada que emanaba de las ondas oscilantes de las velas, dispersó la oscuridad y obligó a Harry a cerrar los ojos.

Se escuchó el fuerte latido de su corazón, en sus oídos. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse poco realista. Como si todo esto fuera una ilusión. Un dulce sueño. Esta cama negra, la luz temblorosa, pasos silenciosos, susurros... Sintió el manto áspero en su piel ardiente, cuando Severus se detuvo detrás de él. El tiempo pareció congelarse. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Harry se tensaron. Él estaba esperando. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué. ¿Un toque? ¿Un beso? Sí. ¡Cualquier cosa!

Y entonces, Harry escuchó a Snape inclinarse sobre él, y una ola espástica repentinamente atravesó su cuerpo tenso. Sintiendo un cálido aliento en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tembló.

Ahora estaba absolutamente seguro de que otro minuto y... y no quedaría nada de él, porque las emociones y las sensaciones lo harían pedazos.

Apretó los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido sofocado y agonizante cuando el manto de Snape parado detrás de él, se deslizó fácilmente sobre su cuerpo desnudo. El aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y se le puso la piel de gallina. 

Harry no sabía lo que Severus estaba planeando, pero ni siquiera trató de pensarlo, temiendo volverse loco. Fue suficiente tacto y respiración cálida, deambulando por su cuerpo, cuando Severus tomó la camisa que colgaba de sus codos y la bajó para quitarla, y luego la tiró al suelo.

La piel de Harry rogó por un toque, e involuntariamente se echó hacia atrás, aferrándose al cuerpo alto, fuerte y frío, dejando que las manos de Severus abordaran otro detalle de su traje. Snape se bajó los pantalones, y su ropa interior, dejándolos caer hasta los tobillos. Sin abrir los ojos, Harry se quitó los zapatos y se quitó los pantalones. También quería quitarse los calcetines, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, porque una lengua caliente le tocó el cuello por detrás. Harry suspiró ruidosamente.

¡Oh, eso fue tan... tan...!

Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, dejando que la lengua caliente se deslizara sobre su cuello, muy lentamente, como si quisiera darle un buen sabor a Harry y recordarlo. Harry casi cayó al suelo cuando las palmas de Severus descansaron primero sobre sus costados, y luego se deslizaron más abajo, sobre sus caderas, y luego...

No pudo contener un gemido, cuando los dedos de Snape se aferraron a su cuerpo, apretando sus nalgas con fuerza, masajeándolas y abriéndolas hacia los lados. Sintiendo una leve mordida en el cuello, una descarga casi dolorosa atravesó su cuerpo.

En ese momento, la mano al principio desapareció, y luego los dedos tocaron sus labios, presionando y forzando a abrir ligeramente. Entonces el largo dedo de Snape se deslizó en la boca de Harry.

-Lame. - La voz de Severus fue amortiguada. Como si cada palabra escuchada en el silencio que los rodeaba, fuera un obstáculo molesto, algo que no debería estar ahí.

Harry cubrió el dedo delgado con sus labios, retumbando de placer. Sabía salado y amargo, y Harry supo de inmediato de qué se trataba. Su propio esperma, que regó en las manos de Snape hace unos minutos. Solo pensar en eso fue suficiente para que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Por un momento, deslizó su lengua sobre ese dedo, lamiendo cuidadosamente la sustancia viscosa y gimió de disgusto cuando Severus quitó su dedo mojado de su boca. Pero rápidamente cambió de opinión cuando sintió cómo la mano de Snape penetraba entre sus caderas y su dedo tocaba un punto sensible justo detrás de los testículos, y luego se movía lentamente entre sus glúteos, provocando que su piel se estremeciera. Harry moriría. Un poco más y moriría...

Cuando Severus sostuvo su dedo en la entrada y comenzó a acariciarlo con movimientos rápidos y deslizantes, Harry ya no dudaba de que estaba a punto de terminar. O explotaría. No le importaba.

Contuvo el aliento, sintiendo otro mordisco en la base de su cuello, y al mismo tiempo el dedo de Severus se deslizó en él. Harry abrió la boca, jadeando frenéticamente, y cerró los ojos, aún más fuerte, tratando de concentrarse en esa sensación.

¡Oh, cómo lo extrañaba...! ¡Qué malditamente fuerte!

Sin embargo, Severus no le permitió disfrutar demasiado. Moviendo su dedo un poco hacia adentro, dejó escapar un gemido amortiguado, como si los restos del muro construido por su voluntad, se hubieran derrumbado, arrastrados por la sensación inusual de un dedo cálido y apretado alrededor del cuerpo en el que quería sumergirse lo antes posible y ya no podía contenerse.

Snape retiró su dedo y Harry abrió los ojos confundido. Mientras tanto, Severus lo empujó sobre la cama y lo cubrió. Cuando la piel caliente entró en contacto con una cama fría, y un cuerpo pesado cayó desde arriba, un temblor se apoderó de él. Con entusiasmo e impaciencia, Harry comenzó a temblar. La piel que se frotaba contra la tela rugosa y el manto extendido, actuaban de manera tan… estimulante. Y, sin embargo, Harry no pudo deshacerse del pensamiento repentino, que apareció intrusivamente:

_“Imagina cómo sería sentir su cuerpo desnudo... Tocar piel con piel..."_

El pensamiento desapareció de inmediato, cuando sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello e inmediatamente escuchó una voz sombría sobre él, que salió tan cerca como si su fuente estuviera en la cabeza de Harry:

-Veamos cuánto te gusta… _esto_...

¿Esto? ¿Qué ‘esto’?

Una lengua húmeda comenzó a vagar por la piel de su espalda.

¡Ooh! ¡A _eso_ se refería!

Harry levantó la cabeza, soltando un gemido de placer mezclado con pasión. Sus dedos se aferraron a la tela, y en ese momento estaba listo para dar cualquier cosa, si es que nunca terminaba.

Severus lamió su espalda con tanta codicia, como si quisiera saborear cada centímetro de su piel, y Harry solo pudo retorcerse y gemir en las sábanas negras debajo de él.

Oscuridad... La oscuridad lo rodeaba. La oscuridad estaba sobre él y debajo de él. Su propio cuerpo parecía tan brillante, tan perfecto en comparación con ella. Y él se rindió alegremente a esa oscuridad. Ahogándose en la oscuridad, permitiéndole devorarse a sí mismo.

Harry arqueó la espalda, cuando sintió una lengua deslizarse a lo largo de su columna, desde la parte posterior de la cabeza hasta el coxis. Junto con el cálido aliento que lo acompañaba, cosquilleando la piel húmeda y enfriándola, causó una inquietud incontrolable. Pero tan pronto como tocó el coxis, Snape se detuvo y se apartó de su cuerpo. Harry de repente se sintió excluido. Quería más, más...

-Más - gimió ante la sábana. La frescura tocó su piel, como si Severus hubiera aspirado aire. Harry se tensó, esperando su reacción, y después de un momento escuchó la respuesta, pronunciada baja e imperiosa:

-Suplica.

Al principio, le pareció que una corriente comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, y sintió que una mano invisible apretaba su corazón.

Harry lo anhelaba. Anhelaba experimentar esta sensación nuevamente.

Respiró hondo y susurró:

-Te lo ruego...

Otro golpe. Pero parece que esta vez fue impulsado por un resoplido silencioso.

-Wow... Potter me ruega... Increíble.

Las mejillas de Harry estaban llenas de pintura. Oh, deja que termine y...

¡Ohhhhhh…!

Esa lengua, increíblemente caliente y húmeda, volvió a tocar su piel llameante, y le pareció a Harry, que un minuto más, y perdería la cabeza cuando Snape comenzó a bajar más y más, a lo largo del coxis y finalmente llegara a la cavidad entre las nalgas. Harry ya no podía mantener sus caderas inmóviles. Se estremecieron contra su voluntad, y su pene se frotó contra las suaves sábanas. 

Su miembro se endureció nuevamente y se tensó dolorosamente. Cada movimiento nuevo amenazó con una pérdida total de control. Especialmente cuando la lengua de Severus se deslizó lentamente entre sus nalgas y Harry sintió que Snape extendía sus dedos y su lengua... oh, esa lengua increíble... en… ¡AH!

Harry no pudo resistir el grito que salió de su boca, cuando sintió un toque resbaladizo en su entrada. Se encendió. Se convirtió en cenizas, y rezó en silencio para que este tormento cesara. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa ¡Si Snape no se detenía!

Eso también fue... ¡Merlín!

Su lengua se movió más rápido, y Harry tuvo que agarrar su almohada sobre la almohada para sofocar un grito. Su ano palpitaba, rogando que se apagara, para que esta lengua húmeda y ardiente finalmente penetrara. Harry sollozó, completamente incontrolable, temiendo romper la sábana.

Severus solo... lamía en ese momento...

-Ah-ah-ah-ah... ¡MALDICIÓN, SÍ! ¡ASÍ! - Harry maldijo roncamente, apretando su cara enrojecida contra la cama.

Merlín, la sola idea de algo así, hizo que su corazón saltara de su pecho, y su sangre se convirtió inmediatamente en lava al rojo vivo.

De repente, todo se detuvo. La lengua desapareció. Severus se apartó, y Harry trató de respirar, porque le pareció que con este grito exhalaba todo el aire. Los sentimientos que acababa de experimentar borraron su conciencia, su cabeza daba vueltas y ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

El sonido del estallido de un rayo, se escuchó con estruendo. El cuerpo de Harry respondió instintivamente. Levantó las caderas y se arrodilló, alzando sus nalgas, pero sin despegar la cara de la cama y las manos agarrando las sábanas.

La respuesta, fue el gemido bajo y ronco de Severus. A juzgar por su repentino aumento en su respiración, ésta postura realmente lo complació. Harry no se movió, esperando contacto, cariño, cualquier cosa, pero no pasó nada. En ese momento todo parecía congelarse, lleno de silencio. Había comenzado a preocuparse. ¿Pasó algo?

Se movió y giró la cabeza para mirar a Severus y comprender lo que había sucedido. Harry abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio la expresión de hambre en el rostro de Snape, mirándolo de cerca.

-¿Qué estás...? - Comenzó Harry, pero su lengua se pegó al paladar cuando una sonrisa sombría apareció en los labios de Severus.

-Disfrutando de la vista - respondió Snape en voz baja.

Las mejillas de Harry se quemaron, cuando trató de imaginar cómo se veía en ese momento. Se volvió de nuevo y enterró la cara en la cama. Y luego sintió el toque de los dedos fríos y temblorosos de Severus, extendiéndose a los costados de sus nalgas. Pero después de un momento, una mano desapareció y una ola de magia arrasó su piel. Y luego un delicado dedo resbaladizo cubierto con una especie de pomada tibia, se deslizó dentro. Harry suspiró, notando que sus músculos se separaban y deseando que Severus se adentrara más en él... Sin embargo, el dedo salió rápidamente, y el corazón de Harry se congeló con expectación entusiasta.

Y entonces lo sintió.

El pene caliente de Severus, se presionó contra su entrada. Y luego Severus comenzó a hundirse más profundamente, entrando con tanta facilidad, con tanta sed...

Harry escuchó el gemido gutural de placer de Snape, cuando su tenso pene entró en él, pulgada a pulgada. Había hambre, deseo y algo más en ese sonido... Pero Harry ya había perdido la cabeza y no podía pensar en eso. Ahora no, cuando sentía ese increíble calor palpitante, que se profundizó en él, provocando las paredes de su entrada. 

Finalmente, sintió la plenitud perfecta que le faltaba tanto. Y solo Severus pudo darle esta plenitud absoluta.

Severus entró en él lo más profundamente posible. Sus testículos calientes golpeaban las nalgas de Harry, pero él quería más. ¡Más y más! Y sabía que Snape también quería más. Esto fue indicado por la fuerza con que sus dedos agarraron sus caderas, enterrándose en su piel. Harry estaba seguro de que le quedarían moretones, pero eso no le molestó en absoluto. Él quería eso. Quería que Severus lo marcara en todas partes como su propiedad.

Sentir a Severus, amasar sus protuberantes nalgas con pasión, y él gimiendo sobre las sábanas satinadas, era sin duda, su idea de lo que era el ‘Paraíso’.

Snape hizo otro sonido gutural y salió de él, cayéndole encima y quemándole la piel con su respiración agitada. Por un momento, simplemente se quedó allí, como si tratara de recuperarse, y luego Harry sintió sus labios calientes presionando contra su espalda. Snape besó y acarició su cuello, omóplatos y hombros con su lengua, y Harry clavó los dientes en las sábanas, tratando de ahogar sus roncos gemidos. Las sensaciones eran tan vívidas, que su polla palpitaba aún más fuerte.

Entonces Severus se apartó de la espalda de Harry y volvió a hundirse en él, haciendo un ruido hambriento, como si lo anhelara tanto, que no podía contenerse.

Harry sintió los brazos de Severus doblarse alrededor de su pecho, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Snape lo levantó y lo atrajo hacia él. Aferrándose de espaldas al cuerpo de Severus. Harry se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y suspiró mientras juntaba su otra mano sobre su cuerpo, presionándolo aún más cerca, sintiendo su piel contra el paño áspero.

Ahora estaba tan cerca de Severus, que sintió que sus músculos temblaban bajo el tejido y... ¡Merlín! La espalda de Harry se arqueó sola, abultando sus nalgas, cuando Severus comenzó a moverse brusca, rápida y superficialmente. Y fue tan... tan...

¡OH!

El persistente gemido que ahora estaba saliendo de su pecho, vibró al ritmo del empuje de Severus. Harry puso su mano detrás de su espalda, tratando de agarrar algo allí, y buscó a tientas la tela de su ropa. Aferrándose a ella, sintió que el cuerpo se movía debajo de ella, y se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con las caderas de Severus, empujado hacia él a un ritmo vertiginoso. Harry sintió la furia y la fuerza desenfrenada de los músculos que azotaban sus nalgas, moviéndose de un lado a otro, tan rápido, como si quisieran destruirlo. Convertirlo en polvo.

Y entonces la voz de Snape sonó roncamente exhalando en su oído:

-Sí. Justo así, Potter. Quiero que te grites y te menees debajo de mí. Quiero hacerte pedazos. Quiero hacerte gemir y rogar. - Severus acercó aún más sus labios y le susurró directamente al oído, y Harry pensó que esa voz baja y sombría sonaba dentro de él: - Te destruiré para que nunca, nunca quieras a nadie más.

Y Harry se retorció, se quejó, rogó. Por esas palabras, su cabeza se confundió… Porque una mano invisible se apretó alrededor de su erección y, desde adentro, con un aullido salvaje, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cuando la cabeza caliente de la polla de Severus tocó su próstata una y otra vez… Y no pudo contener un gemido continuo, vibrante y rodante.

-¡Más fuerte! - La orden sonó dura y tan emocionante, que Harry obedeció de inmediato y gimió más fuerte. En respuesta, Severus aceleró aún más el ritmo y presionó su cuerpo contra sí mismo con tanta fuerza como si nunca hubiera tenido la intención de soltarlo de nuevo. - Aún más fuerte - repitió Snape, y le pareció a Harry que ahora se rompería la voz. Pero a juzgar por el ronroneo de aprobación que sonó en su oído, a Severus le gustó.

Queriendo calmar su mareo, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus, y ahora podía escuchar con mayor claridad su respiración pesada y sus gemidos involuntarios. Sintió que un cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Sintió cómo el cuerpo detrás de él se movía cada vez más rápido. Sintió el calor adentro. Los lugares donde el pene de Snape se frotaba contra su entrada, ardían. 

Le pareció que una llama lo estaba devorando desde dentro, otro minuto más, y el fuego engulliría todo su cuerpo. Severus lo embistió, como si alguien lo estuviera empujando, y ya no pudo detenerse; todo lo que le quedaba era aumentar el ritmo...

De repente, Snape salió de Harry otra vez, y una maldición salió de su garganta:

-¡Maldición!

En ese momento, Harry entendió por qué se había detenido una vez más. El orgasmo estaba demasiado cerca, y Snape no quería terminar tan rápido. Quería prolongar lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería que siguiera y siguiera...

Cuando Harry entendió esto, una ola cálida inundó su corazón. Giró la cabeza y miró a Severus con una mirada borrosa. El rostro de Snape estaba sonrojado, unos mechones negros, se pegaban a su frente húmeda. El corazón de Harry se hundió ante esa vista. 

Extendió la mano y besó a Severus en el cuello, en su punto sensible debajo de la oreja. Contuvo la respiración bruscamente, y de esta reacción apenas perceptible, todo en Harry comenzó a cantar.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el agarre de Severus aflojarse. Snape retiró la mano de su pecho, pero en su lugar lo agarró aún más firmemente sobre su estómago, mientras tiraba de ambos hacia abajo y lo recostaba en la cama. Puso a Harry de lado, se recostó detrás de él, apoyándose en su codo y acercándolo aún más, y luego levantó la pierna y volvió a entrar en él.

Harry exhaló ruidosamente y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama. Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, y el pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Harry, de que era poco probable, que la palma de Severus accidentalmente yaciera exactamente donde estaba su corazón. Él sintió su piel fría y de repente quiso tocarla. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Incapaz de resistirse, Harry levantó la mano y la cubrió con su palma delgada. Y ella se abrió bajo su toque. Entonces Harry entrelazó sus dedos y, agarrándola con fuerza aplastante, la atrajo hacia su barbilla, queriendo acercarla lo más posible a él.

Girando la cabeza, miró la cara de Severus, que estaba a solo unos centímetros de la suya. Y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos con cada nueva embestida: la expresión de ese rostro enrojecido y sudoroso, era tan hermosa. Harry estaba seguro de que nunca había visto nada más hermoso en su vida. Incluso a pesar del mareo y las gafas empañadas, podía distinguir una expresión de satisfacción en él. 

Harry vio mechones cayendo sobre su frente y mejillas pegadas por la humedad. Vio ojos febrilmente brillantes: su mirada vagaba por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en la cara de Harry y descendiendo. Lo más atractivo para esos ojos negros, era ver su propio miembro, hundirse lentamente en el ano de Harry. 

Inmersión dentro y fuera. Inmersión dentro y fuera.

Severus estaba entrando en él más tranquilo ahora. Y más profundo. Sin embargo, con cada embestida, Harry estaba al borde de la locura. Pero a Snape le gustaba eso. Le gustaba salir casi hasta el final, de modo que solo quedara la cabeza dentro, y luego volvía a sumergirse en toda su longitud, hasta los testículos, disfrutando de la sensación del pene palpitante, que se apretaba a través de su entrada estrecha.

A Harry también le gustó eso. Especialmente en el momento en que la cabeza húmeda y ardiente del pene que lo llenaba, tocaba ese punto mágico y sensible en su interior, haciendo que Harry se elevara al cielo. Y sin embargo, él quería más proximidad.

Levantó la cabeza y apretó los labios contra el cuello de Severus. Snape gimió. Y Harry comenzó a chupar su piel, deleitándose con su aroma vertiginoso: pociones, jengibre, almizcle, sudor y alguna otra nota aguda y burlona... el olor del deseo. Esta mezcla penetró más profundamente en sus fosas nasales, actuando directamente sobre sus sensaciones e instintos. Harry estaba temblando, el calor que inundó su bajo abdomen se extendió por todo su cuerpo, quemándole cada parte. 

Él gimió en el cuello de Severus, incapaz de separarse de él. Harry disfrutó la sensación del temblor muscular debajo de su piel y el sabor del sudor, y a juzgar por los gemidos roncos y más fuertes, Snape también estaba al límite.

Finalmente, Severus sacudió la cabeza, levantando la vista de los labios de Harry, como si para él fuera una sensación demasiado fuerte. Y entonces algo golpeó a Harry en su frente. Con un poco de dolor, siseó y cerró los ojos. Severus se sacudió bruscamente y chocó contra este lugar con la barbilla. Pero ahora no importaba. Lo único que importaba era el calor que se vertía en él, llenándolo...

De repente, Harry sintió unos cálidos labios tocar suavemente su sien. Exactamente el lugar del impacto. Oh, eso demasiado... ¡increíble! Esto simplemente no podía suceder. Era un milagro perfecto e innegable...

Snape apartó sus labios, miró a Harry, y una expresión extraña se fijó en su rostro. Parecía querer entender si todo estaba bien con él. Y Harry sabía que le tomaría un tiempo considerable recordar cómo respirar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. Inmediatamente comenzó a saltar... Golpeaba al mismo ritmo que las sacudidas de Snape, que de repente aceleraron sus movimientos y ahora, hundiéndose en él, siempre cubría sus ojos de placer. Gotas de sudor corrían por el cuerpo de Harry, su cabello pegado a su frente, le parecía que ya todo estaba caliente por dentro y su sangre estaba hirviendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que el fuego había penetrado incluso debajo de sus párpados. 

Harry escuchó una fuerte respiración intermitente sobre él, el aire caliente fluyendo sobre su rostro, y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban al borde. Un poco más. Casi... Solo un empujón, un toque, un flash...

Y luego Harry sintió chorros de esperma estallando de su palpitante pene, de placer locura, manchando las sábanas negras. Pero no podía ver esto, porque ante sus ojos ardía una llama. La llama que envolvió todo su cuerpo y alma. Se arqueó, aferrándose a Severus, y sus músculos se tensaron al dolor, a los calambres, como si estuvieran fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Cada partícula pulsó: tendones, músculos, párpados, dedos y la parte inferior del abdomen se inundaron de felicidad. 

Harry apretó la palma de la mano de Severus convulsivamente, como si fuera la última cosa en el mundo que lo vinculara con la realidad. Lo último que lo mantenía en la superficie, a excepción del abrasador pene, que continuaba golpeando su próstata, enviando más y más ondas de placer a través de su cuerpo.

Las sensaciones fueron tan fuertes que cuando la última ola retrocedió, Harry cayó a la cama, sintiendo que todos los nervios estaban quemados, sus músculos se derritieron y los gritos fueron arrancados de su voz.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la cara de Severus cayó en su campo de visión desenfocada. Snape lo miraba como halcón, no queriendo perder una sola emoción. Ahora se movía aún más rápido, como si quisiera acercar la final lo antes posible. Como si perder incluso una fracción de segundo le pudiera costar la vida.

Harry vio tensión y determinación distorsionar la cara de Severus. Un fuego hambriento brilló en los ojos de Snape. Su mirada sonrojada y satisfecha, no solo no lo apagaba, sino que solo se avivaba e intensificaba. Y ahora Severus, a máxima velocidad, estaba ansioso por el objetivo, golpeando sus caderas en sus nalgas desnudas, sin apartar sus ojos, de los ojos verdes borrosos que se abrían de par en par hacia él.

Y entonces Harry lo vio. Vio, antes de que los párpados caídos ocultaran los ojos negros, cegados por un destello de inmenso placer. Era una luz. Brillante, clara y cálida, que había notado antes y que finalmente atravesó la oscuridad. Solo por un breve momento, pero incluso eso fue suficiente para que su corazón se hundiera en el abismo. Harry era la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Porque él era el único que pudo ver cómo esa cara severa, se suavizaba.

Como se suavizaba cada facción, cada línea, y los labios se curvaban en una sonrisa exponiendo los blancos dientes apretados, a través de los cuales escapaba un gemido bajo, ronco y satisfecho. Solo Harry podía sentir el calor que le daba el esperma que escapaba del miembro palpitante, que se derramaba dentro de él, llenándolo de calidez y alegría. Y solo él sintió el poder de los largos dedos agarrando su mano, cuando Severus entró en él. 

Sentir su toque, su aliento sobre su cuello, y el enorme y exquisito miembro aún dentro… A Harry no le importó que el hombre doblara sus dedos y los apretara fuertemente. Porque solo él podía experimentar esto. Solo él podía darle a Severus esas sensaciones. Y fue la sensación más maravillosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo duró? Harry no lo sabía. ¿Era posible medir eso? Podía mirar a Severus durante horas, por lo que sintió pena cuando finalmente cayó sobre la cama detrás de él y, sin aliento, lo dejó. Snape soltó su mano y se recostó sobre su espalda, recuperándose.

Harry sintió que algo viscoso y cálido fluía de su entrada a través de sus nalgas. 

¡Oh, sí, se sintió lleno! Completamente lleno e increíblemente feliz.

El dolor en su cuello lo hizo alejarse de Severus y acostarse de lado, llevando sus rodillas hasta su pecho y estirando los brazos frente a él. Su respiración era agitada, e incluso su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y también respiraba con dificultad. Sus músculos agotados temblaron, y sus párpados se llenaron de plomo. Harry no pudo recogerlos. No tenía la fuerza para mover un dedo. Solo podía descansar, intentando al menos calmar un poco su temblor y escuchar dos respiraciones desiguales. También escuchó su corazón latir con fuerza, permitiendo que su piel recuerde cada beso impreso en ella, con labios delgados.

Suspiró en voz baja, sonriendo ante los recuerdos. Pero el movimiento detrás de él, borró instantáneamente la sonrisa de sus labios.

Harry se congeló, esperando.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Snape se levantará y se irá? ¿Lo dejará de nuevo?

No, Harry no quería eso. No quería estar ahí solo. No después de lo que pasó. 

Escuchó un susurro suave y cerró los ojos aún, más fuerte. El colchón se dobló cerca.

_“No, no te vayas...”_

De repente, un ligero toque de magia le hizo cosquillas en la piel, y Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que las sábanas manchadas y el esperma de su cuerpo desaparecieron. Y con él, el olor fuerte y tentador a sudor, semen y... sexo.

Hubo un susurro de nuevo, el colchón se dobló nuevamente y Harry contuvo el aliento.

Y luego sintió un suave toque en su cabello. La palma de Severus se congeló en la cabeza de Harry, y luego, lenta y cuidadosamente, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mojado, la sien y la mejilla.

El corazón de Harry se congeló, le pareció un momento mágico y simplemente explotó.

Severus no se fue. Pero… ¿Por qué se quedó?

Por supuesto, Harry rogó mentalmente que se quedara, pero no pensó... no pensó que realmente...

Siempre lo dejaba solo. Siempre se iba. Y lo que estaba sucediendo ahora era tan extraño y... nuevo. Y maravilloso. A partir de esto, solo un pensamiento sonó en la cabeza de Harry: Severus se quedó con él. Acostado detrás de él. Acariciando su cabeza. Y... y... ¡Maldición! A Harry le pareció que estaba a punto de morir de sorpresa. Y de felicidad.

¿Quizás necesita decir algo? ¿Pero qué exactamente? No, el silencio era muy agradable. Harry no quería romperlo. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo incluso de respirar, para no asustar el momento. Podía quedarse así, hasta el final de su vida, si Severus lo acariciara así. Y nunca se detuviera. Nunca se iría.

Sí, nunca más... nunca se fue.

La fatiga comenzó a expanderse sobre él. Su pensamiento coherente se hacía cada vez más difícil. Su agotamiento, dolor muscular y sentimientos desaliñados, exigían una merecida recompensa en forma de sueño.

Sí... no se fue... nunca. Siempre... siempre será. Justo como ahora. Siempre.

Harry se durmió lentamente y una caricia suave y monótona lo sumergió en el suave abrazo de la oscuridad.

Se despertó, solo cuando la palma desapareció, y por detrás de su espalda oyó un crujido.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Tienes que volver a ti mismo. - La voz de Severus era un poco ronca. Pero, sonaba familiar y moderado.

Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos y parpadeó, cegado por la luz de las velas. Girando la cabeza, miró por encima del hombro a Severus, que ya se había alejado de él y se estaba levantando de la cama.

Una aguja delgada atravesó su corazón.

¿Se acabó todo y él tiene que irse? Bueno, por supuesto, ¿qué esperaba? Él ya ha recibido tanto y no puede exigir _nada_.

Harry tragó palabras de protesta de su lengua y se volvió de nuevo.

Sí, él estaba feliz. Se sentía satisfecho. Lleno.

Y no quería quedarse ahí por la noche. Él no lo necesitaba. La verdad era que… Pero podría ser así...

-Vístete. - Severus se inclinó, recogió sus cosas del piso y las arrojó sobre la cama. - Me ducharé. Cuando regrese, debes estar listo.

Harry asintió y miró a Snape, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta del baño. Un profundo silencio reinó por un minuto, y luego fue roto por el sonido del agua vertiendo, obligando a Harry a entrecerrar los ojos intentando en vano, alejar la imagen de Severus desnudo en la ducha.

_“No, no. ¡Suficiente! ¡Necesita vestirse!”_

Suspiró e intentó levantarse. Pero no tenía fuerza. Todos sus músculos se volvieron de algodón y terriblemente doloridos, y su trasero palpitaba de manera que la sola idea de sentarse atemorizó a Harry.

Con enormes esfuerzos y la sensación de que estaba debajo de una gruesa capa de nieve espesa que impedía cualquier movimiento, logró ponerse los calzoncillos. 

Habiendo completado esta hazaña, Harry con un profundo suspiro cayó sobre la almohada. Solo descansará un momento y se pondrá el resto. Cada brazo y pierna parecían pesar no menos de una tonelada. Los músculos temblaban y su cabeza daba vueltas. Y se sentía tan cansado...

Se acostará solo por un minuto o medio... y luego terminará... lo que tiene que hacer.

¿Qué debe hacer él? La almohada es tan suave... y cálida.

No, necesita hacer algo. Terminar algo. ¿Pero qué?

No importa. Todo le duele mucho. Harry solo quería dormir. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. La oscuridad era muy agradable. Ella lo abrazó y lo envolvió de pies a cabeza.

En silencio. Oscuridad. Dulce alegría.

Si.

-¿Mm...? - ¿Le pareció a él o alguien lo llamaba?

-¡Potter!

-¿Mmmm?... - ¿logró hacer algún tipo de sonido o no? Harry no estaba seguro.

-¡Potter, levántate de inmediato! ¡No puedes dormir aquí!

.Mmmm... - murmuró Harry, apretando su rostro con más fuerza contra la almohada. ¿Qué quiere esa voz de él? Parece querer que Harry haga algo. - Terminaré mañana - murmuró, y nuevamente cayó en la cálida oscuridad, y de lejos llegaron los ecos de algunos sonidos... y sensaciones.

Harry sintió que alguien sacudía su hombro.

-Potter, te lo diré una última vez...

-Dor-mir - gimió, enroscándose en una bola y tratando de esconderse de la voz que le impedía quedarse dormido.

Hubo un suspiro de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo.

Gruñó sobre la almohada, cayendo en una acogedora oscuridad. Sintió que alguien le tocaba la cara. Sus gafas… Alguien se las quitó. Y a juzgar por el sonido, las dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

No importa. A dormir…

Se ha vuelto más cálido. Algo lo cubrió en los hombros. Se sintió tan bien...

Ahora, al parecer, debería hacer algo. O decir. Él siempre decía eso. Y siempre le decía eso a Severus. No puede dormirse hasta que lo diga.

-Buenas noches, Severus - susurró en la almohada.

Sí, eso es todo. Puede dormir ahora. Puede dejar que la oscuridad lo abrace y lo esconda en su capullo.

Y Harry se rindió a ella, hundiéndose cada vez más, en un dulce sueño. Y cuando ya se había ahogado en la oscuridad y ella se cerró sobre él, le pareció que una voz muy, muy tranquila, proveniente de lejos, susurró: "buenas noches".

¿Pero tal vez solo le pareció a él? ¿Tal vez ya era un sueño?

  


*** * ***

Harry cayó sobre la hierba mojada. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Parecía que un momento antes, estuvo corriendo por la montaña rusa.

Parpadeó, escupió una brizna de hierba húmeda, y luego levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

A la tenue luz de la luna, vio una losa de piedra cubierta de musgo, frente a él. Las raíces que sobresalían del suelo, se enredaba en largos tallos colgando de ella. Abriendo mucho los ojos, Harry pudo ver las palabras estampadas en ella. Y luego se dio cuenta de lo que era… 

Una lápida.

Se arrodilló y vio otras lápidas y estatuas, similares a las siluetas de los muertos, que se congelaron en un intento de salir de la tierra de la muerte. Había algo extraño en sus brazos extendidos y plantados. Harry tragó saliva y se puso en cuclillas, por alguna razón temiendo enderezarse a su altura máxima.

Harry estaba en un cementerio.

Un gemido vino detrás de él, haciendo que se estremeciera. Porque no estaba solo ahí.

Girándose rápidamente, Harry notó a un hombre tirado en la hierba, que se movió y levantó la cabeza.

Cedric…

Harry tuvo la vaga sensación de que una vez había estado aquí, que todo esto ya había sucedido. La ansiedad se agitó por dentro.

Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. La luna brillaba demasiado débil para poder ver a detalle, y Harry se acercó a la lápida, detrás de él estaban los suspiros silenciosos del Hufflepuff, que intentaba ponerse de pie. Harry forzó la vista para leer la inscripción en la piedra.

_“Tom Riddle.”_

Un miedo familiar se apoderó de él, su corazón se hundió y latió más rápido. Retrocedió de la lápida, como si una piedra hubiera estallado repentinamente y la llama estuviera a punto de ser arrojada sobre él.

De repente sonaron pasos. Una rama crujió bajo el pie de alguien. Harry comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido.

Una figura encorvada emergió de la oscuridad con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. El hombre era bajo y delgado, y se movía como una rata que olfatea asustada.

El estómago de Harry se retorció y la ira brilló en su pecho. Y esta ira era más fuerte que el miedo.

¡Colagusano!

Ya no estaba solo ahí. Harry se dio cuenta de eso, en el momento en que su cicatriz fue quemada por un dolor inimaginable, como si le hubieran aplicado un atizador caliente en la frente.

Y entonces vio una calavera blanca y brillante asomándose de un bulto.

El miedo apretó la garganta de Harry.

¡Voldemort! 

Él lo reconoció.

¿Cómo terminó aquí?

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, hubo un silbido que quebró su cabeza:

-Mata al otro.

Una varita apareció en la mano de Colagusano y, como en cámara lenta, Harry vio que los labios de Pettigrew se movieron, pronunciando el hechizo asesino, y se volvió hacia Cedric. Queriendo advertirle, el grito se congeló en sus labios cuando vio que el Hufflepuff había desaparecido, encontrándose en su lugar, un hombre alto con un manto negro.

_“¡Severus!”_

-**¡AVADA KEDAVRA!**

Harry solo pudo mirar impotente, cuando la llama verde salió de la varita de colagusano y golpeó el pecho del hombre tomado por sorpresa.

Harry sintió que su alma escapó de su pecho, cuando vio el cuerpo alto caer sobre la hierba mojada, arrojado por la fuerza del golpe, sin vida y ahora parecido a una muñeca de trapo.

Harry corrió, cayendo sobre el amado cuerpo tendido en el suelo, mirando los ojos bien abiertos de Severus. Eran igual de negros, pero no tenían la luz que Harry siempre había buscado en ellos, lo que él veía con tanta tenacidad en ellos.

Los ojos estaban vacíos. Fríos. Muertos.

Sintió crecer el dolor desde las profundidades de su cuerpo, desde lo profundo de su alma. El dolor creció y creció, desgarrando el interior, el corazón, todo lo que se encontró en su camino, tratando de liberarse. Cuando alcanzó sus labios, inundó todo lo que quedaba, convirtiéndolo en una herida sangrante perpetua. Dejándolo vacío.

Y entonces, el dolor finalmente se escapó de su garganta, convirtiéndose en un aullido ronco:

-¡NOOOOOOO!

A Harry le pareció que estaba cayendo hacia el abismo, como si en ese momento todo en el mundo, toda su vida, hubiera dejado de importar. Ansiaba la oscuridad y el olvido. Para que el dolor que lo quemaba desde el interior, desapareciera.

De repente, en esa oscuridad llena de horror y dolor, sonó una voz distante. Pero Harry no quería que esa voz se abriera paso hacia él. No quería escucharla.

Sin embargo, la voz se acercó y sonó más claramente.

-... ter! ¡Potter, maldita sea!

Y entonces algo lo tomó, sacudiéndole los hombros. Más precisamente... alguien.

Harry quería quedarse solo. No quería escuchar nada. Quería gritar y llorar, porque las lágrimas al menos ahogaban el dolor.

-¡Potter! ¡Despierta!

Harry levantó los párpados y vio sus ojos.

Ojos negros. Sin vacío. Ni frío.

Sí, estaban muy abiertos, y aun sin sus lentes, Harry los vio un poco vagos, pero había luz en ellos. Fuego. Y miedo.

Había vida en ellos.

Harry envolvió frenéticamente sus brazos alrededor de la inclinación de Severus hacia él, apretándolo con tanta fuerza, como si tuviera la intención de nunca soltarlo de nuevo.

-Estás vivo... - susurró con voz ronca. - Vivo... No te mató...

El corazón de Harry latía como un pájaro atrapado en una trampa. No podía respirar, y las lágrimas brotaron de debajo de los párpados apretados, pero ¿qué importaba? Después de todo, Snape estaba aquí. No estaba muerto.

Vivo.

Sumergiendo su rostro en el cuello de Severus y sintiendo su pulso acelerado, Harry nunca había experimentado un mayor alivio en su vida.

-Potter... - comenzó Severus. La voz de Snape sonó incierta, y cuando la escuchó, Harry de repente se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

Se comportó como un niño de cinco años que, después de haber tenido un sueño terrible, se precipita hasta el cuello de sus padres.

No, Snape no debería verlo en este estado, no debería ver su desesperación. Harry no quería que Severus se burlara de él por la mañana.

Harry abrió las manos, tratando de aliviar un poco el temblor, e inclinando la cabeza para no mirar la cara de Snape, murmuró:

-Perdóname. Todo está bien. Solo necesito ir al baño. Todo está… bien.

Se levantó de la cama y, sin prestar atención al dolor en sus músculos que protestaban y su entrada palpitante, avanzó. Estaba oscuro, pero Harry ni siquiera pensó en encender la luz. Tampoco recordaba sus gafas.

Quería estar rápidamente solo.

Tropezó con algo que yacía en el suelo y cayó sobre la cómoda.

-Estoy bien - repitió, y llegó a la puerta del baño al tacto.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, rodeado de oscuridad y vacío, Harry finalmente se permitió soltar una ronca y vibrante exhalación que le quemó la garganta desde el momento en que despertó.

Al no tener idea de cómo logró llegar al lavamanos, Harry se inclinó sobre él y apoyó las manos sobre los bordes fríos. Estaba temblando por no poder ponerse de pie, su estómago ardía de amargura, como si algo le hubiera roto el interior. Harry sintió náuseas y sintió que esta amargura le subía por el esófago. Él comenzó a vomitar. Parecía que algo dentro se rompía con cada espasmo, y estaba seguro de que pronto no quedaría absolutamente nada.

Quizás eso sea lo mejor. Tal vez entonces dejará de sentir ese horror que se apoderó de su corazón, movimientos encadenados, latidos en sus sienes y golpes sordos en sus oídos.

Severus...

Harry todavía vio un destello verde y un cuerpo tendido en el suelo con los brazos extendidos. Y todavía vacío en los ojos negros.

¡No!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de evitar estas imágenes y luchando con las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Pero todo fue en vano. Algunas gotas cayeron en el lavamanos.

No, Severus está vivo, él está allí, detrás de la puerta. No le pasó nada. Nada. Fue solo un sueño. Solo un sueño. Solo un estúpido sueño mentiroso. Todo está bien.

Tratando de calmarse, Harry respiró hondo, pero su corazón latía demasiado rápido, y todavía no podía deshacerse de las imágenes que vio y que cortaron su conciencia tan profundamente que era poco probable que pudiera expulsarlas al menos en algún momento.

Fue solo un sueño. Pero parecía tan real...

¿Por qué vio a Snape en él? ¿Y por qué tomó el lugar de Cedric? ¿Y si fuera una advertencia? Una premonición…

No, era imposible. Después de todo, eso ya ha sucedido. Vio el pasado, no el futuro.

O tal vez... Después de todo, Harry tenía miedo de perder a Severus. Y se durmió, pensando que no quería que Snape se fuera. Tal vez esto es solo una pesadilla ordinaria. Tal vez tiene tanto miedo de perderlo, que incluso lo soñó.

Pero, ¿por qué todo era tan real y brillante? ¿Por qué sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho junto con la capacidad de sentir, dejando solo el vacío dentro?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente.

¡No, no, no quiere pensar en eso! ¡Suficiente! Olvídalo. Sí, él quiere olvidarse de todo. Olvidar que Severus se convirtió en todo para él, y si lo pierde, entonces… no quedaría nada para él...

¡No! ¡No puede pensar en eso! ¡No _lo_ pensará!

Necesitaba volver. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Harry no quería que Snape notara cuánto lo sorprendió. Necesitaba salir y comportarse... como si nada hubiera pasado. Al menos lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry se enjuagó la boca, se lavó la cara con agua fría y limpió el fregadero. Por un minuto se apoyó en él, respirando profundamente e intentando adoptar una mirada neutral.

_“Sí, tuve una abominable pesadilla, pero todo ya está en orden, vamos a dormir, no importa...”_

Si exactamente.

Se enderezó, respiró hondo de nuevo, se movió al tacto junto a la puerta. Y al abrirla, se congeló...

Severus estaba parado en el umbral. Estaba claro que lo estaba esperando. Snape encendió velas en el dormitorio, porque Harry, incluso sin gafas, pudo distinguirlo en pantalones negros sueltos y una camisa, así como su mirada atenta fija en él.

Harry se apresuró a apartar los ojos, no queriendo que Snape notara en su rostro los restos de emociones que aún no se habían expulsado por completo. Mirando al piso.

-Siento haberte despertado. No quise hacerlo. Vamos a dormir - murmuró, tratando de esquivar a Severus desde un lado. Pero sintió unas fuertes manos apretando sus hombros, y luego escuchó un suave susurro:

-Ven a mí.

Suspiró cuando Severus lo abrazó, lo atrajo hacia él y lo apretó contra su pecho. Harry cerró los ojos y escuchó el suave latido del corazón. Y ahora sabía dónde estaba. De hecho, por primera vez desde su despertar, Harry sintió que su corazón se llenaba de calma. Pero tuvo que preguntar, porque simplemente no podía contener estas palabras:

-No te pasará nada... ¿verdad?

El silencio penetró por un rato. Finalmente, Severus se movió, lo liberó de su abrazo y Harry sintió que los delgados dedos levantaban su cara. Los ojos oscuros y brillantes lo miraron. Había luz en ellos. Aunque Harry no podía ver sus expresiones, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ellos. Y entonces escuchó la voz de Severus:

-Nada me va a pasar. Fue solo un sueño.

-¿Lo prometes? - Harry mismo estaba sorprendido por la desesperación en su voz.

La expresión de Severus no cambió. Sin embargo, Harry pensó que una sombra parpadeaba en ellos. Aunque podría ser solo una ilusión generada por la llama de las velas.

-Lo prometo - respondió Snape, y una leve sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. - Tu preocupación es muy conmovedora, Potter. - Snape apartó sus dedos de la cara y se enderezó, y Harry sintió un pinchazo de decepción. - Ahora vuelve a la cama. A menos que, por supuesto, quieras permanecer aquí hasta la mañana y disfrutar de la autocompasión.

Harry sonrió involuntariamente.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Eso es noticia - resopló Snape, alejándose de él. De repente su voz sonó más aguda. - Realmente te encanta sentir pena por ti mismo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Sintió que se había producido un cambio en Severus, e intentó entender cuándo había sucedido. Y por qué…

Algo parecía enojarlo. ¿Pero qué?

El mundo parecía vago, y ahora, cuando Snape se alejó, Harry no pudo examinar adecuadamente su rostro, pero notó que parecía congelarse.

-No me arrepiento - trató de defenderse. - Acabo de tener un mal sueño. Te dije que podemos ir a dormir.

-Eso es bueno, porque ya estoy cansado de consolarte - respondió Severus con amargura.

-Pero no he dicho más sobre esto... - comenzó Harry, quien ya estaba molesto por la dureza de Snape.

-No, pero desde un principio _te_ pedí que te vistieras y volvieras a tu habitación, no que durmieras en mi cama.

Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, desconcertado por tal respuesta.

¿Cómo puede Snape culparlo por eso? Por supuesto, ya estaba medio acostumbrado al hecho de que Severus podía enojarse en cualquier momento, incluso en el momento más inesperado, ¿pero por tal cosa? Después de todo, ¡no era tan terrible! En general, se suponía que Snape no debía levantarse por su culpa...

¿O tal vez ese era el punto? ¿Quizás se enojó porque Harry lo despertó? De hecho, esto no es muy bueno. Pero no es su culpa que haya tenido una pesadilla.

Quizás Severus tiene razón al creer que Harry ama la pena. ¡Pero escucharlo en medio de la noche, e incluso después de un sueño tan terrible, fue desagradable!

-Mira, estoy realmente cansado - respondió Harry ofendido. - Pero si te molesto tanto, entonces me iré.

Se dirigió a la silla donde descansaba su ropa, sintiendo que su ira disminuía un poco. Harry no estaba dispuesto a prestar atención al hecho de que sus piernas aún se doblaban debajo de él.

-Vuelve a la cama, Potter - Snape lo detuvo. Su voz sonaba cansada. - ¿O crees que te dejaré pasear por el castillo en medio de la noche, e incluso con sentimientos desaliñados?

-Mis sentimientos están bien - espetó Harry, tratando de zafar sus pantalones enredados.

-En ese caso, seré el hijo de puta que te ordena ir a la cama y dormir. ¡De inmediato!

Harry sintió una fuerza invisible quitarle los pantalones de las manos y lo empujaba hacia la cama. Y estaba tan débil para levantarse de nuevo, que no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo.

-No. No quiero escuchar tus reproches por la mañana, porque me quedé. Será mejor si yo...

-Cállate y no pruebes mi paciencia en busca de fuerza - interrumpió Snape, oscureciendo su varita. - No te culparé por nada, ¡porque yo _mismo_ te ordené que te quedaras aquí, muchacho estúpido!

Harry respiró hondo y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Pero no resultó tan enérgicamente como él quería. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Está bien, pero no me reclames si te despierto de nuevo – bostezó, cerrando los ojos.

-Recordaré eso - llegó la voz de Severus desde la oscuridad, y luego el colchón se inclinó a un lado de él. Cuando Snape se acostó y los cubrió con una manta, el silencio reinó en el dormitorio.

Era tan extraño acostarse junto a él en la oscuridad, escuchando dos respiraciones rápidas.

Extraño, inusual y... maravilloso.

A pesar de ese incidente, Harry no podía olvidar lo que Severus le había dado hoy. Y no podría compararse con ninguna estúpida reprimenda. Severus siguió siendo Severus. Siempre encontraba defectos en todo, y Harry conocía bien su rasgo. Pero ahora Snape estaba allí. Con él. Dejó que se quedara. No, le _ordenó_ que se quedara, y eso le dio fuerzas a Harry. Quizás Severus sí lo quería aquí. Después de todo, pudo expulsarlo fácilmente, pero no lo hizo.

Y ahora él está aquí, con el brazo extendido. Pero, ¿qué pasa si intenta... intenta abrazarlo al menos un poco? Para hacer eso, solo necesita moverse... así.

Harry cambió ligeramente su posición y se acercó a Snape. Quería sentir su cercanía. Por supuesto, tenía miedo de reclamarlo, pero después de experimentar ese terrible sueño, ese miedo le parecía infantil.

Se congeló cuando escuchó un susurro: Severus se movió y se alejó de él a una distancia segura.

Con un profundo suspiro, Harry regresó a su lugar. Pareciendo que llegó a la siguiente frontera. Y ahora nuevamente tenía que esperar el momento en que Severus le permitiera cruzar. Aunque Harry no tenía duda de que algún día esto sucedería. Solo, no ahora.

Sin embargo, esto no significaba que Harry no pudiera avanzar al menos un poco. Él quería eso. Sintió la necesidad.

Conteniendo el aliento, Harry extendió su mano en la oscuridad, sintiendo por...

¡Sí, lo encontró!

Apretó la palma de Severus y esperó lo que sucedería…

Todo está bien. No la quitó. Bien…

Harry rodó cuidadosamente sobre su costado, deslizó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Severus y se acomodó sobre su hombro. La camisa de Severus era suave como el terciopelo y no parecía en absoluto una túnica áspera. Ignorando el hecho de que su corazón se aceleró, Harry se acercó muy lentamente y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hombro delgado y se presionó contra él.

Sintió el cuerpo de Severus bajo sus dedos. Inhaló su olor. Eso fue suficiente.

Harry presionó su rostro contra la tela suave, se llevó las piernas al pecho, se hizo un ovillo y suspiró aliviado.

Si. Ahora puede volver a dormir. Ahora no tiene miedo a ninguna pesadilla. Porque ahora sentía que él y Severus, se habían convertido en... uno.

Y a juzgar por cómo Severus contuvo el aliento, también lo sintió.

** _***_ **

_“Encuéntrame aquí._

_Háblame._

_Quiero sentirte._

_Necesito escucharte._

_Tú eres la luz._

_Eso me lleva al lugar donde encuentro paz nuevamente._

_Eres la fuerza, eso me mantiene caminando._

_Eres la esperanza, eso me mantiene confiando._

_Eres la luz para mi alma._

_Eres mi propósito... _

_Eres todo._

_¿Cómo puedo estar aquí contigo y no ser movido por ti?_

_¿Me dirías cómo podría ser mejor que esto?_

_Calmas las tormentas y me das descanso._

_Me sostienes en tus manos, no me dejarás caer._

_Me robas el corazón y me quitas el aliento._

_¿Me llevarías? ¿Me llevarías más profundo ahora?_

_Porque eres todo lo que quiero, eres todo lo que necesito._

_Eres todo, todo._

_Eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito."_

"Todo" por Lifehouse


	40. Pensando en ti

“No quiero vivir.  
No quiero respirar.  
A menos que te sienta a mi lado,  
No quiero dormir.  
No quiero soñar, porque mis sueños no me consuelan.  
La forma en que me haces sentir.  
Despertar contigo nunca se sintió tan real.”

-¡Potter!

Harry murmuró algo mientras dormía y giró la cabeza, apretando la cara con más fuerza contra la almohada y no queriendo separarse del calor deliciosamente envolvente. No quería levantarse. Después de todo, eran vacaciones. Nadie debería estar aquí y...

-Potter, si no te levantas ahora mismo, te obligaré a salir de la cama y no te gustará.

Suena como Snape.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué está haciendo Snape en su habitación?

Harry abrió su ojo somnoliento y lo cerró de inmediato, porque incluso la suave luz de las velas encendidas, era demasiado fuerte para él y se le clavó en el cerebro como una daga.

A través de la niebla que se extendía ante sus ojos, Harry vio la silueta oscura de alguien. Luego abrió su segundo ojo, pero esto no ayudó mucho.

-Ya que te dignaste a despertar, ¿tal vez te pondrás en orden? En media hora deberíamos estar en el Gran Comedor.

¿Qué?

Harry levantó la vista, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con algo pesado.

Ahora... necesita pensar.

Estuvo con Snape ayer. Estuvieron follando... No. Hicieron el amor. Sí.

Y luego... 

¡El infierno!

Harry se sentó abruptamente y gimió, de repente sintió un dolor agudo en el trasero. Los músculos dolían desesperadamente y no querían obedecer.

¡Y luego, Severus lo dejó quedarse aquí por la noche!

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio una silueta borrosa de anteojos sobre la mesa. Los alcanzó, se los puso en la nariz y miró hacia arriba...

De repente, una sensación extraña lo invadió, como si su corazón y su estómago hubieran cambiado de lugar, y sus ojos se posaron en su frente.

Snape se paró frente a él. Sí, definitivamente era Snape. Y nadie más.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba usando su túnica negra, crujiendo a cada paso, ocultando completamente su cuerpo. Oh, no.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia arriba, y cuanto más alto se movía, más difícil era para Harry creer lo que veía. Snape estaba descalzo sobre una pequeña alfombra negra y verde extendida sobre un piso de piedra. Llevaba pantalones negros largos y sueltos y una camisa de terciopelo de noche con mangas largas que le rodeaban suavemente los hombros y el cuerpo. Desabrochado sobre el pecho.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando descaradamente a Snape, pero no podía mirar hacia otro lado. También entendió que lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta, pero tampoco fue capaz de hacer nada al respecto. La piel clara se asomó por detrás de la tela negra, contrastando con ella, haciendo que Harry quisiera tocarla, asegurándose de que realmente exista. Justo como la marca que Harry mismo dejó en ella. Rastro muy notable.

-Cómo puedes ver Potter, todavía estoy vivo - dijo Severus finalmente, interrumpiendo la entusiasta contemplación de Harry. - Así que deja de mirarme.  
Harry cerró la boca y tragó. Ignorando las palabras de Snape, se levantó y, como un sonámbulo, se dirigió en su dirección, a pesar de los músculos desesperadamente doloridos de sus piernas. No podía apartar los ojos del torso desnudo y de la franja oscura de vello que descendía del ombligo y desaparecía bajo la tela de los pantalones sueltos.

Debe tocarlo. Debe dejar una marca en él.

Harry agarró su camisa negra y se aferró al cuerpo alto, besando el pecho frío de Severus. Snape olía delicioso. Aspiró su aroma varonil y lo escuchó soplar el aire con un silbido. Harry sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a besar la piel suave, ronroneando de placer.

Solo duró un momento, pero Harry logró capturar varios besos codiciosos en el pecho de Severus, antes de sentir sus fuertes brazos agarrarlo por los hombros y alejarlo abruptamente.

-¡Pensé que te dije que hicieras algo! - Snape dijo bruscamente.

Harry parpadeó confundido y levantó la vista. Severus parecía de mal humor. ¿Tal vez estaba enojado porque Harry se quedó con él por la noche? ¿O simplemente no durmió lo suficiente y ahora decidió castigarlo por una noche de insomnio? Sí, eso parece ser cierto. Y muy Snape.

-Muy bien, ya voy. Solo quería saludar - dijo con un suspiro, y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando la mirada volvió a ver la mancha oscura, de color marrón rojizo en el cuello de Severus.

Lo que definitivamente lo animó.

-Severus... creo que algo te mordió anoche - sonrió Harry, alejándose de Snape y retrocediendo hacia el baño.

Snape no parecía sorprendido.

-En ese caso, debes haber dormido en un nido de gnomos - respondió, levantando una ceja y mirando expresamente la parte superior del cuerpo de Harry.

Harry miró hacia abajo. Pequeñas manchas oscuras cubrían todo su pecho. Algunos eran más brillantes, otros menos visibles, pero había tantos que era imposible contarlos. Volvió a mirar a Snape, en cuyos labios había una leve sonrisa malvada.  
-Me gustan - respondió Harry con una sonrisa. - Creo que los dejaré... - Y, sin esperar una respuesta, tomó su ropa de la silla y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Colgando sus cosas en la percha, Harry fue al espejo y miró su reflejo. No solo se vio el pecho. Su cuello se veía mucho peor. Un pequeño hematoma también era visible sobre el abdomen.

Harry parecía que casi había perdido la vida en una pelea, pero estaba tan lleno de alegría, que apenas podía evitar sonreír todo el tiempo. Harry esperaba que Severus le permitiera dejar al menos algunos de estos rastros. Al final, estas eran sus huellas. Marcaron los lugares donde los labios de Severus acariciaron su cuerpo.

Harry tocó una de las marcas oscuras en su cuello con tanta reverencia como si fuera un tesoro. Ni siquiera necesitaba cerrar los ojos para imaginar cada detalle de los delgados labios, que presionaron contra su piel y la chuparon con tal éxtasis como si quisieran tragarse a Harry por completo. A partir de estas acciones, un temblor agradable se extendió por todo su cuerpo, que llegó a la parte inferior del abdomen.

Respirando hondo, se apartó del espejo y miró el baño. Era simple, brillante, limpio, ordenado y, en principio, no difería mucho de los baños en las habitaciones de los estudiantes, excepto que todo lo que estaba aquí estaba destinado solo a una persona. En lugar de la bañera, que Harry esperaba ver aquí, había una ducha. Harry de alguna manera no podía imaginar a Severus acostado en una bañera llena de pompas de jabón y rodeado de velas perfumadas. No, Severus era de las personas que preferirían una ducha rápida y práctica.

Y entonces, algo en su mente "hizo clic" y recordó el ruido del agua que escuchó anoche. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre el hecho de que ante sus ojos apareció la imagen de Severus: desnudo, cuya piel clara se derramaba con agua.

¡Oh no! ¡Suficiente! No se quedará aquí y representará a Snape en la ducha, porque su polla ya ha comenzado a mostrar un interés extremo, y de hecho Severus ordenó que se apurara.

Harry cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esa imagen, después de lo cual se quitó los calzoncillos, puso sus lentes en uno de los estantes, entró en la cabina y abrió el grifo con agua fría.

Oh, sí, nada le enfrió como el agua helada. Apretando los dientes, Harry abrió el agua tibia y miró el estante en el que había todo tipo de botellas. Sus ojos se posaron en un champú "con ortigas, raíces de lovaje, con la adición de canela y jengibre", la inscripción leída, que logró leer solo con gran dificultad. Tomó la botella del estante, vertió una pequeña cantidad en su palma, luego se la llevó a la nariz y la olisqueó.

Su cabeza dió vueltas allí mismo. El olor de Severus. Justo el que Harry siempre percibía de él. ¡Y ahora él mismo puede oler igual!

De repente, un temblor lo invadió. Harry se frotó lentamente el cabello con champú, disfrutando de la fragancia que lo envolvía. Su corazón latía con entusiasmo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Bueno, ¿por qué el olor es suficiente para llevarlo a tal estado?

Porque es parte de Severus. Y ahora ella está sobre él, sobre Harry. Otro rastro.

Se enjuagó el cabello, buscó jabón y sonrió, oliendo exactamente el mismo olor. Y solo ahora se dio cuenta de lo importante que esta fragancia era para él. Siempre complementaba todo lo demás. Complementando la imagen de Severus, que Harry percibió a través de la vista, el oído, el gusto y el tacto. Y ahora solo el olor estaba disponible, pero incluso eso era suficiente para que él sintiera su presencia tan brillantemente, como si Severus estuviera parado cerca. Se preguntó si Snape también respondía a su olor. ¿También no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar de placer, cuando no ve a Harry?

Con cuidado, aunque con pesar, Harry se quitó la espuma y, al salir de la ducha, buscó toallas. No fue difícil notarlas. De color verde plateado, con el emblema de Slytherin, colgaban cuidadosamente debajo del estante en el que había dejado sus gafas. Harry tomó una y, mientras se limpiaba, no pudo evitar pensar que era la toalla de Severus y que también la usaba. Fue... sorprendente e inusual.

Harry se puso la ropa interior y las gafas y fue al fregadero. Miró alrededor de los estantes en busca de cómo cepillarse los dientes. Tomó la pasta (¡con hierbas!) Y apretó un poco su dedo.

La próxima vez deberá traer su cepillo de dientes.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, su mano se congeló a la mitad de su boca.

¿La próxima vez? ¿Pero habrá próxima vez? ¿Severus alguna vez le permitirá pasar la noche aquí después de lo que organizó para él? ¿Querría incluso que Harry se quede con él? Tal vez esta fue la única vez, y...  
Respirando hondo, Harry cerró los ojos.

No, ahora no lo pensará. No irá en ciclos. Pase lo que pase, el tiempo lo dirá. Y si no hay nada, intentará encontrar una manera de hacer que algo suceda. Si exactamente. Ahora tiene que darse prisa si no quiere que Snape le grite nuevamente.

Harry se cepilló los dientes con el dedo tan cuidadosamente como pudo, se enjuagó la boca y se acercó a la percha donde colgaba su ropa. Sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y, dirigiéndola hacia su cabello, pronunció un hechizo de secado, después, apretando los dientes, se puso los pantalones y la camisa con un suave gemido.

Todo realmente le dolía. Y fue terrible.

Cuando Harry salió del baño, Snape estaba sentado en una silla frente a la cama y, sin duda, lo estaba esperando.

-No pensé que una cosa tan simple como un baño, podría tomar medio día.

-Yo solo... me quedé mirando un poco... - Harry comenzó y dudó. Como siempre, comenzó enérgicamente, pero cuando llegó a la mitad de la oración, de repente se dio cuenta. de que lo que quería decir sonaba estúpido (cómo podía decir que admiraba la bañera de Severus), y luego tuvo que salir y decir lo primero, lo que vino a la mente, pero, por desgracia, la conclusión no fue menos estúpida: - ...para todo - terminó e hizo una mueca.

Snape levantó una ceja.

-¿Todo? En mi baño ¿Quieres decir, Potter, que contempló encantado mi baño?

-No, quise decir eso... umm... - murmuró Harry, sintiéndose completamente vacío en su cabeza y ardiendo de vergüenza.

-¡Oh sí, por supuesto! Ahora, después de recibir su explicación detallada, entendí todo de inmediato. De hecho, Potter, a veces su elocuencia me fascina.

Harry miró al rostro de Snape, distorsionado por una sonrisa malvada, y sintió que se estaba volviendo cada vez más idiota. Necesita ser detenido. A toda costa.

-No te molesta en la cama - respondió con descaro, mirando a Snape a los ojos. El brillo que Harry notó en ellos y las cejas ligeramente arqueadas indicaron que Snape fue tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Está tratando de burlarse de mí, señor Potter? - Severus preguntó con calma.

-No, fue una respuesta prudente a tus comentarios cáusticos, si no tienes nada en contra - respondió Harry, tratando de evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios. Se dio la vuelta, tomó los zapatos y los calcetines en la silla.

-¿Te das cuenta de que los comentarios cáusticos pueden convertirse muy pronto en algo mucho más sofisticado? - Severus preguntó en voz baja, y Harry escuchó en su voz una mezcla de burla y amenaza.

Esta vez ya no pudo controlarse y, sonriendo, se sentó en la cama.

-Sí, lo sé por completo... ¡ah! - Harry gritó, sintiendo un agudo destello de dolor en su trasero. - No tengo idea de cómo caminaré hoy... - murmuró, apretando los dientes e intentando ponerse el calcetín.

-¿Eso es un cumplido? - Severus preguntó suavemente.

Ya era demasiado e, incapaz de contenerse más, Harry se echó a reír. Inclinándose hacia atrás, se echó a reír hasta que se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Con esta risa, su alegría abrumadora se derramó de él, y mantenerlo en sí mismo estaba más allá de su fuerza. Era demasiado.

-Si eso es todo, entonces te agradecería que volvieras a ti mismo y me permitieras ponerme en orden también - la voz de Severus llegó a él. Harry captó un toque de diversión en él. Naturalmente, cuidadosamente oculto, pero Harry los reconoció con facilidad.

Se levantó y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Luego se inclinó y rápidamente se puso el segundo calcetín y las botas. Se enderezó y miró a Severus, que lo observaba de cerca.

Eso era todo. Se acabó. Necesitaba irse.

Harry absolutamente no quería irse, y eso no era sorprendente. Felizmente se quedaría aquí para siempre.  
Y es mejor no dudar, porque cuanto más tiempo se pare y mire esta silueta alta y oscura y estos ojos negros que lo miran, más difícil será moverse. Al pensar que debería irse, el corazón de Harry se aceleró, dejando en claro que si se va, no regresaría.

En unos pocos pasos, Harry cruzó el espacio dividiéndolos y abrazó a Severus, presionando su mejilla contra su pecho.

-Gracias. Por todo - dijo en voz baja.

Sin embargo, Snape no le devolvió el abrazo. Harry solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir el toque de piel suave en su rostro. Quería frotar su mejilla contra ella, pero Severus se movió y, apretando los hombros con los dedos, apartó a Harry de él, liberándose de sus brazos.

Al ver una varita apuntando hacia él, Harry sintió un inexplicable destello de miedo.

-¿Vas a aparecer de esta forma ante el director y los otros profesores? - Severus preguntó y lanzó un hechizo desconocido para Harry. Una corriente fría de magia tocó su piel.

Una ola de comprensión inundó su mente, y Harry sonrió involuntariamente, sintiéndose increíble, junto a un inapropiado, alivio.

-Así está mucho mejor - dijo Snape, escondiendo su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón. - Eliminé solo los más notables, es una pena desperdiciar energía en el resto, especialmente porque pronto aparecerán nuevos. 

Una sonrisa sombría apareció en los labios de Severus, y Harry sintió que algo se tensaba por dentro.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? - Harry mismo estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, que salió de sus labios. ¡Pero él no pudo evitar preguntar!

-Absolutamente no hoy - respondió Snape, alejándose de él y volviéndose hacia el baño. - Tengo que resolver algunas cosas. Es necesario discutir con el director una pregunta urgente sobre un maestro confiado e incompetente. - La ira sonó en su voz, y Harry tembló involuntariamente. Bueno sí, no tenía dudas de que Snape no lo olvidaría. - Te avisaré cuando tenga tiempo libre. ¿Confío en que puedas encontrar la puerta?  
Bueno, eso definitivamente sonó como "adiós, puedes irte, no tengo nada más que decirte". Harry asintió y salió de la habitación. Tomó el manto de la sala de estar y finalmente miró el pequeño y colorido árbol de Navidad que estaba sobre la mesa. Y luego sonrió y salió.

Cuando llegó a su habitación (casi volando por evitar a Filch), rápidamente se cambió de ropa y fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Snape ya estaba sentado en la mesa de enseñanza con el resto de los profesores y algunos de los estudiantes. 

Harry realmente quería estar frente a él, pero decidió que sería demasiado sospechoso, que habiendo tantos asientos disponibles, eligiera el que estaba enfrente al odiado maestro de pociones. Entonces se sentó a unos lugares de Snape, frente a Hagrid, y, saludándolo, se unió a la conversación. Se discutió una versión recientemente descubierta del dragón galés. 

El desayuno aún no había comenzado, y los presentes estaban esperando a los demás, hablando en voz baja entre ellos. Luna se acercó y tomó un lugar cercano. Ese día, su sonrisa brillaba aún más que el día anterior. Ella parece estar bien. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Si y él también, debía admitirlo.

Esta vez el director no pronunció discursos, por lo que fue posible comenzar a comer lo antes posible. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry observó a Severus, que parecía evitar intencionalmente mirarlo a los ojos. Bueno, después de que Harry se levantó debajo de la mesa ayer, probablemente quería mantener su contacto al mínimo. 

Cuando el desayuno estaba llegando a su fin, el maestro de pociones se inclinó hacia Dumbledore y le susurró algo al oído. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento. Dejó de masticar y observó con precaución cómo el director fruncía el ceño y miraba a Severus y luego a Tonks, sentada a una distancia cercana. Después de un momento, Dumbledore asintió nuevamente y volvió a la comida. Harry se enterró en su plato, atormentado por el remordimiento. Si no hubiera ido a Snape, probablemente nunca hubiera sabido que la fiesta en Hogsmeade no fue demasiado decente. Y ahora, Tonks no tendría ningún problema. No tenía dudas de que Snape no la perdonaría.

¡Maldición!

Cuando el desayuno finalmente terminó, el director se acercó a Tonks y le susurró algo al oído, y luego salió del Gran Comedor con ella y Snape.

Luna le lanzó a Harry una mirada inquisitiva. En respuesta, se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando, y sintiéndose como el último cabrón. Tragando apresuradamente el contenido de su plato, salió del pasillo y corrió a la Torre Gryffindor, evitando conversaciones con todos, y especialmente con Luna.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Harry se arrojó sobre la cama con un suspiro. No había nada que hacer. Aparte de pasar tiempo con Snape, no tenía planes para estas vacaciones. Era cierto que todavía necesita visitar a Hagrid, como prometió ayer, pero ahora no, estaba muy...

Un golpe en la ventana lo hizo saltar. Fawkes se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. Harry parpadeó asombrado y fue a la ventana para abrirla. En el pico, el fénix tenía una pequeña nota. Después de que Harry lo tomó, Fawkes extendió sus hermosas alas brillando al sol y se fue volando.

Volviendo a la cama y sintiendo calambres desagradables en el estómago, abrió el mensaje:  
“Harry, por favor ven a mi oficina de inmediato. Esto es muy importante.  
Albus Dumbledore.”

Harry tragó nerviosamente.

Parece estar en problemas...

* * *

Cuando Harry salió de la oficina del director, tuvo la sensación de que salió de la refriega con todo un escuadrón de Mortífagos. Y solo bajando, dejó de escuchar los gritos provenientes de la oficina.

Severus y Tonks no le quitaron los ojos de encima, cuando Dumbledore le dijo que expresara su versión de lo que sucedió en la fiesta y su posterior regreso a Hogwarts. Se sentía incómodo al tener que romper la lealtad de Snape y la simpatía que sentía por Tonks. Estar de pie allí, sintiendo que no podía exprimir una palabra, era asqueroso, porque cualquiera de sus palabras amenazaba con ahogar a Nymphadora, y además, Severus lo miró fijamente, diciendo inequívocamente: “¡solo trata de protegerla y tendrás grandes problemas!"

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer?

Al final, Harry murmuró que no recordaba mucho, recordó que el alcohol apareció en la fiesta y todos lo bebieron, pero Tonks probablemente no lo sabía. Bajo la influencia de una mirada abrasadora fija en la parte posterior de su cabeza, agregó que si ella lo supiera, no esperaba que todos se emborracharan así y que no quisieran causarle ningún problema. Pero no recordaba nada acerca de cómo estaba regresando, y probablemente todo fue tal como lo dijo el profesor Snape, es decir, Harry se durmió en el pasillo, y el profesor lo despertó y lo ayudó a llegar al dormitorio.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida, excepto cuando tuvo que tomar la poción “Desiderium Intimum” en clase.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Severus volvió a la ofensiva contra la completamente destrozada Tonks.

-Se da cuenta, Director, lo que llevó la intervención de los Aurores - Severus pronunció la última palabra como si fuera el insulto más terrible. - Al principio, Potter casi murió a causa de ese loco Moody, y ahora su invaluable ‘Golden Boy’ estuvo en peligro debido a la incompetencia de otra Aurora. La próxima vez el niño puede ser menos afortunado.”

Harry ignoró en silencio el comentario silencioso de Snape de que era un Moody falso. El profesor de pociones parecía estallar de odio hacia Nymphadora, y él percibió todos sus errores como una ocasión para su propio triunfo. Sin embargo, Tonks, que estaba enrojecido de ira, tampoco permaneció endeudado:

-Bueno, por supuesto, ¡pero bajo tu supervisión estaría completamente a salvo! ¡Pudiste solo observar, y cuando necesitaras actuar, solo hacerlo. En cambio, te arrastraste a tu agujero en las mazmorras! ¿Dónde estuviste el año pasado, cuándo...?

Por el repentino cambio de la atmósfera en la oficina, Harry se dio cuenta de que Tonks había ido demasiado lejos y que Snape estaba a punto de explotar. El Maestro de Pociones se encontró instantáneamente a unos pocos pasos de ella y siseó con una voz helada y mortal que siseó directamente en su rostro:

-Tú, idiota arrogante e ignorante, conozco hechizos con los que nunca has soñado. Es mejor no meter la nariz en las caminatas nocturnas, o sucederá algún tipo de accidente y luego puede esperar unas vacaciones muy largas en San Mungo.

-¡Severus! - El director levantó la voz, y su voz sonó extremadamente dura. - No quiero escuchar tales ataques. Ambos son miembros del personal docente.

Ahora que Severus estaba furioso, Harry prefería encontrarse con una manada de dragones húngaros, que quedarse solo con Snape en ese estado.

Afortunadamente, el director salvó a Harry de más sufrimiento y, agradeciéndole su ayuda, le pidió que abandonara la oficina; esta orden se ejecutó con una sensación de alivio increíble. La situación no fue muy divertida. Harry sabía que Severus era capaz de pronunciar muchas ambigüedades cuando estaba enojado, pero nunca imaginó que podría llegar a amenazar abiertamente a otro maestro, e incluso en presencia del director.

¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Tonks? Parecía que Severus no podía soportar a los Aurores en absoluto, y tal vez esta era la razón principal. Sin embargo, a veces parecía que Severus odiaba a todos en el mundo: los padres de Harry, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, la familia Weasley, Ron y Hermione, todos los estudiantes de la escuela e incluso, probablemente, todos los maestros. La excepción, tal vez, fue solo Dumbledore. Aunque también podría ser una máscara de respeto, detrás de la cual Snape ocultó cuidadosamente su odio.

Entonces, ¿qué siente Severus por él? Después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos... Después de anoche...

No, Harry estaba casi seguro de que había al menos una persona en el mundo a la que Severus no odiaba. Y fue un sentimiento muy agradable.

Sonriendo para sí mismo estos pensamientos, Harry de repente descubrió que ya había llegado a la sala de profesores. Bueno, en ese caso, sería bueno agarrar un regalo para Hagrid e ir a él ahora. Tal vez eso lo distraería de pensar en Snape. Solo por un minuto.

* * *

Harry se quedó con Hagrid por el resto del día. El semi-gigante amaba el arnés del dragón que le dio. En respuesta, Harry recibió un brazalete hecho con colmillos de Krakvat, como explicó Hagrid, estos pequeños animales crecen dientes nuevos de vez en cuando, y sus colmillos son extremadamente difíciles de encontrar y, por lo tanto, son muy valorados, y son tan "impresionantes".

Sí, se vio obligado a aceptar que los colmillos amarillentos, largos y afilados, eran simplemente "impresionantes", especialmente cuando parece que están a punto de perforar su mano.

Hagrid lo sirvió fuerte, por lo que empujó su mandíbula, té y leche, y conversaron durante mucho tiempo sobre varios asuntos de Hogwarts, y luego el semi-gigante, comenzó a hablar sobre los animales más increíbles que había conocido. Luego llevó a Harry al Bosque Prohibido para mostrar cómo habían crecido sus "pequeños gusanos crack". Durante aproximadamente media hora, empujaron a través de los arbustos cubiertos de nieve para llegar al claro que Harry nunca había estado antes. Finalmente, acecharon en los matorrales, y Hagrid le pidió que usara algún tipo de hechizo disfrazado, y luego comenzaron a esperar.

-En un clima tan claro, siempre salen, porque les encanta tomar el sol cuando se hacen pedazos y devoran a sus víctimas.

-Hmmm... - Harry respondió en voz baja, tratando de hacerlo lo menos notable posible - no le gustaron las últimas palabras de Hagrid.

-¡Oh, ahi! ¡Hay uno allí! ¿Ves? - Hagrid extendió su enorme mano, señalando a una criatura de seis patas cubierta de conchas del tamaño de un gabinete que apareció entre los árboles. Tres pares de ojos centelleando al sol y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos "aturdidos" complementaron la imagen de pesadilla. Cuando vio por última vez a estos monstruos, apenas llegaban a su cintura, ahora...

Harry retrocedió involuntariamente y pisó una rama cubierta de nieve, que de repente se quebró con fuerza.

La bestia se dio la vuelta de inmediato y miró directamente al lugar donde Harry estaba parado, fijó en él todo el conjunto de ojos negros como el carbón.

-Uhh... Hagrid - Harry trató de hablar en silencio, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy bien. - ¿Estás seguro de que no nos atacará?

-Bueno, aunque estuviera seguro, ¿cuál sería el punto para que nos escondiéramos? Solo quédate quieto, porque pueden correr endiabladamente rápido, y no tengo polvo de espadas mudas conmigo.

-¿Qué? - Harry se congeló, temeroso de moverse.

-Este polvo es el mejor contra la mordedura de krakvat. Saca el veneno y seca las heridas. Aunque en los libros de curación describen que el mejor remedio para ellos, es el caviar de sapo. De alguna manera intenté unirlo, por lo que la herida se curó en dos semanas. Casi tiré mis cascos. Afortunadamente, un conocido que me vendió huevos de krakvat, envió una lechuza con una nota para que pudiera tratar de obtener las agujas de espadas mudas, las froté y las puse en la herida. Entonces, puedes creer, que ¡todo se curó, en dos días! Por supuesto, es necesario escribir a esos intelectuales que escriben libros, y decirles que escriban sobre las agujas. Muy poco entienden esto. Aunque... eso no es extraño, estos animales fueron descubiertos demasiado recientemente. 

Harry solo escuchó la mitad, su mirada se perdió en una enorme criatura, que se arrojó sobre una liebre que corría cerca y, clavando sus afilados dientes en el pobre animal, terroríficamente la mordió por la mitad. Fue muy, muy dudoso que si algo así sucediera con su brazo, pierna o cabeza, ningún tipo de polvo lo ayudaría.

Alegando que hacía "terriblemente frío", Harry persuadió a Hagrid para que se fueran de allí lo antes posible y se sintió muy aliviado cuando volvieron a la cabaña.

-¿Qué ha pasado con los ataques? ¿Ha cambiado algo? - Preguntó con fingida indiferencia y sintió al guarda forestal alerta.

-¿Sabes, Harry? No debí hablar contigo sobre eso.

-¡Pero, Hagrid! No se lo diré a nadie - insistió. Estaba realmente muy interesado.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero el director me arrancará la piel, si se entera que te dije al respecto.

Harry suspiro. Está bien. El esperará. Al final, el propio Hagrid algún día parlotearía, lo conocía demasiado bien, para dudarlo.

Regresando a la cabaña, hablaron un poco más, y luego juntos regresaron al castillo para almorzar. Ni Severus, ni Tonks estaban en la mesa. Parecía que no podían soportar mirarse el uno al otro, y decidieron evitar los lugares donde podían encontrarse en la décima carretera. 

Harry solo podía esperar que el director no les permitiera matarse entre ellos. Luna estaba inusualmente silenciosa y parecía molesta. Y de nuevo, mirando la cabeza baja de su amiga, Harry sintió un pinchazo de conciencia.

En todo esto, él solo tenía la culpa. Algo debe hacerse, de alguna manera él debe...  
¡Maldita sea!

Después del almuerzo, Harry la invitó a encontrarse fuera del castillo, después de media hora y corrió a la habitación para un regalo. Durante su viaje de vacaciones a Hogsmeade, fue atormentado, tratando de encontrar algo que se adaptara a Luna y su imagen inusual. Al final, decidió comprar un sombrero con forma de calavera con una mano que sobresalía, que se movía y agarraba de forma independiente todo lo que podía alcanzar, así como una bolsa voladora decorada con coloridas uñas pintadas con diferentes patrones. Harry realmente esperaba que estas uñas fueran artificiales.

Los regalos cautivaron la luna.

-¡Oh Harry, siempre quise tener una tercera mano! Solo imagina lo que puede hacer. Por ejemplo, rascar la cabeza de alguien o atrapar nargles. Harry no le dijo que se podía hacer lo mismo con sus manos existentes. - También tengo un regalo para ti, pero debido a... es decir, por una razón completamente fuera de mi control, lo olvidé por completo. Pero lo traeré ahora.

-No hace falta. - Harry la detuvo y tragó saliva. ¿Cómo puede pedir perdón, si la persona a la que vas a pedirle disculpas no entiende, y de hecho, no tiene idea de que tiene algo por lo qué disculparse?

¡Menudo lío!

Quitó la nieve del banco y se sentó, mientras Luna se ponía su sombrero, y miraba la mano que colgaba ante sus ojos.

-Ejem... - Harry comenzó vacilante, sin saber cómo decir lo que pretendía. - ¿Has oído sobre el escándalo entre Snape y Tonks?

La cara de Luna se puso tensa de inmediato, pero ella trató de ocultarla. Alejando la mano, tratando de agarrar su nariz, comenzó a examinar la nieve pisoteada.

Harry respiró hondo.

-El director me llamó a su oficina, porque Snape acusó a Tonks de no poder cuidarnos y poner a todos en peligro. Porque yo... accidentalmente me topé con él, cuando regresamos al castillo. “¡Qué mentiroso eres, Harry Potter!" - Y estaba furioso. Corrió con el director e hizo un escándalo. Y ahora, siento mucho que Tonks esté en problemas por mi culpa. Realmente lo siento. Y solo pensé, tal vez... Bueno, quería contarle a alguien sobre esto para calmar mi alma, pero no hay nadie más con quien hablar y... - era hora de terminar, antes de que él realmente soltara alguna otra estupidez… - Traté de detenerlo, pero ya sabes cómo es él. Solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho…

Al mirar a Luna, Harry descubrió que ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus pensamientos parecían estar vagando en algún lugar, lejos de ahí. O tal vez al revés.

-Está bien - finalmente respondió en voz baja. - No es tu culpa. Y... me alegra que lo sepas.

Harry la miró asombrado. Los ojos de la niña brillaron. Por enésima vez, tuvo la extraña sensación de que ella había visto más profundo y entendido más que otras personas.

-Yo... lo adiviné durante la fiesta. Solía sospecharlo, pero cuando las vi... – “abrazarse y acariciarse” - ...mirarse y comportarse en presencia de la otra, estuve casi convencido. Sé a qué prestar atención, porque yo también...

-Estoy muy contenta de que lo sepas. Tonks... no quería que nadie lo supiera. Pero tú eres mi amigo, Harry. ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto - se apresuró a confirmar, habiendo escuchado las notas inciertas en su voz.

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo. Para tener un secreto en común y no sea tan difícil sobrellevarlo por nosotros mismos.

Muy duro.

-Mmmm... - Harry hizo un sonido arrastrado, sin saber cómo responder. Nunca supo conducir tales conversaciones. Especialmente cuando se trataba de su relación con Severus.

-Cuando tienes a alguien que te entiende, se vuelve mucho más fácil. Pero por favor... no le digas nada. Él odia a Nymphadora, y... Sé que están juntos, y me da vergüenza preguntarte al respecto, pero... me temo.

Dentro de Harry, todo se contrajo. Él entendía perfectamente a lo que Luna podría haber tenido miedo, pero prefería entregarse a la bandada de krakhvats para que lo devoraran, a ver la tristeza en sus grandes ojos azules, que siempre se ostraban optimistas ante el mundo.

-No tengas miedo. No se lo diré, lo prometo.

Pero hace mucho tiempo que lo ha contado todo... Así que ahora, no le miente mucho. ¿Cierto?

Luna brilló y sacó una mano enredada en su cabello.

-¡Qué mano tan maleducada! Si actúas así, ¡te ataré! - La mano se meció y mostró su dedo medio. - Es simplemente increíble - Luna parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su conversación, y Harry sintió una oleada de alivio extendiéndose por su cuerpo. - Puedes llevar mi bolso. - Puso su mano en su puño amenazante y saludó a Harry. - Hasta luego. Tengo una reunión importante. Tú sabes con quién. Muchas gracias por los regalos.

Harry miró a Luna, saltar descuidadamente sobre la nieve que crujía, y por primera vez en su vida, lamentó no qué hacer. ¿Cuánto más fácil sería la vida entonces...?

Después de sentarse un poco más en el frío, regresó a la sala de estar. Podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, pero, ahora no había absolutamente nada que hacer. Era día festivo, y lo más probable es que nadie iba a trabajar, por lo que quedaba acostarse hasta el final del día.

Se tumbó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró al techo.

El castillo estaba rodeado de silencio. Harry era el único Gryffindor que no se fue de vacaciones. Pero, a pesar del hecho de que ahora estaba completamente solo, no se sentía solo en absoluto. 

Finalmente, pudo relajarse y hacer lo que quería. Incluso solo tumbarse en la cama durante horas, pensando y sin temer que alguien pudiera molestarle, ni Ron vendría, con la persuasión de hacer el ridículo, ni Neville, pidiendo ayuda con sus estudios. Ahora ni siquiera está amenazado por la aparición de Hermione, quien ya lo torturó con demandas para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Finalmente, tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedió anoche…

Estaba él solo. Y sus recuerdos.  
Harry cerró los ojos y trató de revivir la sensación, cuando los cálidos labios de Severus tocaron su piel. Se puso la mano debajo de la camisa y apoyó la palma sobre su pecho. Quería encontrar los lugares donde habían estado los labios de Snape, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Hasta ahora, no podía creer que todo lo que le sucedió fuera cierto. Pero era tan real... los dedos, los labios y las manos de Severus sobre su piel. En todas partes. Y su aroma... Oh, sí, su aroma. La parte inferior de su abdomen barrió en una ola de calor cuando recordó cómo esa lengua caliente descendió sobre su espalda cada vez más abajo y finalmente llegó a su entrada.   
Ese lugar en su anatomía, acababa de arder por un simple pensamiento.

Severus Snape… Lo lamió… Ahí…

Y fue maravillosamente delicioso.

Solo tenía que recordar eso, y la cabeza de Harry inmediatamente comenzó a girar. En su mente, vio una cabeza oscura que se inclinaba hacia sus nalgas, una larga lengua sobresalía de sus delgados labios y su punta húmeda tocaba su entrada.

Tembló y cerró los ojos, sintiendo otro espasmo en la parte inferior del abdomen.

Harry estaba seguro de una cosa: nunca en su vida había sentido algo... más hermoso. Si no tiene en cuenta todos los orgasmos a los que Snape lo trajo.

Recordaba cada respiración, tanto la suya como la de Severus. Cada toque, cada embestida. Cada beso… Porque después de todo, Snape lo estuvo besando. Aunque no en los labios, sino donde sea que pudiera llegar. Parecía increíble. Demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. ¡Y sin embargo lo fue! ¡Si! ¡Sin duda y absolutamente real!

Y sus dedos entrelazados. Estaba la cálida palma de Snape que yacía sobre su mano, y parecía tan grande en comparación con la suya, y el hecho que casi aplastó los dedos de Harry, cuando Severus entró en él. Y Harry pudo mirarlo a la cara, porque Snape lo permitió. Permitió beber con sus ojos la maravillosa vista, y disfrutarla. Y Harry bebió hasta emborracharse.

¡Suplica!

La voz sonaba muy claramente, cortando su mente como una daga, causando que todos los músculos y nervios de su cuerpo, se contraigan frenéticamente.  
¿Por qué Harry tenía que recordar esa voz, y sentir cómo todo en él se congelaba, y parecía que estaba a punto de explotar? ¿Por qué, a pesar del hecho de que cada vez se atrevía a pensar en la ternura durante el sexo, tal comportamiento de Severus lo llevaba inmediatamente al orgasmo?

Con un suspiro, Harry rodó hacia un lado y se llevó las piernas al pecho.

Y Severus, a pesar de todo lo que le había dado, la ternura que había brindado... también se quedó con él. Esa fue la mayor sorpresa. Harry pensó que simplemente se levantaría y se iría, pero no, en su lugar, Snape se acurrucó contra él y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de resucitar la sensación de paz absoluta que sintió, cuando los dedos de Severus acariciaron suavemente su cabello. ¿Volverá a suceder esto alguna vez? ¿O fue la única vez? Quería desesperadamente que Severus se quedara con él más a menudo, para que Harry pudiera sentir su cercanía, su toque relajante. Volver a sentir que él y Severus eran uno.

Se las arregló para dar otro paso difícil, para destruir otro muro de los que Severus erigió a su alrededor. ¿O tal vez incluso varios a la vez?

Intentó no pensar en el frío despertar, que Snape no lo abrazó, no correspondió ninguno de sus gestos. Porque, por mucho que lo intente, no podía explicárselo.

¿Quizás solo estaba enojado? ¿Tal vez él siempre está de mal humor por la mañana? ¿Cómo podría Harry saber esto, si nunca antes lo había visto tan temprano?

Sí, ese debe ser el caso. De lo contrario, ¿qué pudo haber cambiado en una noche?

Los recuerdos de eventos nocturnos, resucitaron de inmediato el sueño, y Harry se apresuró a poner una barrera mental frente a las olas de miedo que amenazaban con inundar su conciencia.

Fue solo un mal sueño. ¡No lo va a recordar! ¡No va a hacerlo!

Mejor piensa en Severus. Única y exclusivamente en él, así como sobre lo que le dio. Severus lo abrazó. Lo besó. Le hizo el amor. Y luego tomó su mano.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró el interior de su palma.  
Ni en sus más remotos sueños, pudo imaginar que todo iría tan lejos. Que él sería capaz de llegar tan lejos. Al principio... Severus ni siquiera se atrevía a abrazarlo. Y ahora, estaba haciendo todas estas cosas y...

Harry casi se ahoga cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó.

Claro. Después de todo, Snape... es analista. Estudió a Harry. Estudió cada gesto minucioso.

Cuando Harry comenzó a abrazarlo, después de un tiempo también lo abrazó. Por supuesto, valió la pena el esfuerzo, pero al final se salió con la suya. Y ahora Harry ni siquiera tenía que pedir que lo abrazaran. Después, Harry comenzó a besar a Severus en el cuello y la oreja. Esto sucedió por primera vez, cuando tuvieron relaciones sexuales en el sillón. Y Severus hizo lo mismo cuando Harry se acercó a él y chupó justo en la puerta. Snape besó su cuello. Y se pasó a sus oídos, cuando tomó a Harry, presionándolo contra la puerta, después del incidente con Ginny en el baño.

Severus lo imitó. Lo imitó desde el principio.

Harry recordó haber acariciado la cara de Severus esa noche cuando estaba completamente deprimido y Snape lo consoló. Unos días después, Severus repitió ese gesto, después de que Harry le entregó un regalo de cumpleaños y también le acarició la cara.

Y ahora...

Volvió a mirar su palma abierta.

Ahora Severus le había besado la mano. Al igual que Harry lo hizo muchas veces. Sin mencionar besar el torso, los pezones y todo lo que sus ávidos labios pudieron alcanzar.

Sí, Severus lo estudió a él. Estudió ternura y cierta sutileza. ¿Y por qué no se había dado cuenta de esto antes?

Pero entonces, ¿es posible... que Harry le enseñe algo más? Algo que realmente le gustaría. ¿Quizás Snape... algún día también podrá... meter su pene en su boca?

Ahora, incluso pensarlo parecía completamente absurdo, pero después de los últimos eventos y lo que Harry entendió, la esperanza estaba surgiendo en su alma.  
Sería interesante saber cómo se siente que unos labios cálidos agarren la cabeza de su pene, y la lengua se deslice por el tronco... Pero nadie le ha hecho algo así. A juzgar por la reacción de Snape, cuando Harry acarició su polla con la boca, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles. ¿Quizás Severus todavía no lo ha hecho porque no sabe que es lo que Harry quiere? Hasta ahora, si quería algo, de una forma u otra se lo dejaría claro a Snape. Por supuesto, no era tonto y sabía que había cosas que Snape nunca le daría, pero después de los eventos de la noche anterior, Harry revisó su lista de deseos y descubrió que algunos de ellos eran muy alcanzables. Y realmente sería un completo idiota, si no hubiera tratado de satisfacerlos.

Estaba decidido. Necesitaba aclararle de alguna manera a Severus, que le gustaría sentir sus labios y lengua en su propio pene.

¡Merlín! Solo de pensarlo, volvía loco a Harry.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la imagen donde el cabello negro se deslizaba sobre sus caderas y los labios delgados se abrían para dejar entrar la cabeza brillante de su pene.

¡El infierno!

Ahora comenzó a ahogarse, y sus pantalones se apretaron demasiado.

Girándose de espaldas nuevamente, Harry abrió los ojos y respiró hondo.

Si piensa cuidadosamente, también aprendió mucho de Severus. Recordaba bien que al principio era tímido y en presencia de Snape ni siquiera podía conectar dos palabras. Después de que Harry bebió la poción, cambió por completo su actitud hacia Snape. En primer lugar, la amargura y la insolencia que siempre estaban presentes al hablar con el maestro de pociones, desaparecieron. 

Y cuántas veces más tarde, cuando Harry veía a Snape, se sentía avergonzado e intimidado, y esto no contribuyó a la conversación. Pero más tarde, desarrolló un cierto tipo de coraje en sí mismo. Ganó inmunidad a sus comentarios cáusticos y aprendió a responder a ellos. Se volvió más confiado en sí mismo. De vez en cuando se permitía más y más, avanzando, balanceándose en una línea delgada, e incluso cuando tropezaba y caía, siempre lograba restablecer el equilibrio de una forma u otra.

Y en general fue extraño. Ahora, recordando situaciones similares que ocurrieron recientemente, notó un cierto patrón. Cada vez que intentaba huir o distanciarse de alguna manera... Severus lo detenía. Siempre. Nunca permitió que se escapara, como si fuera importante para él, retenerlo a toda costa. Parecía que Snape sostenía a Harry con una correa invisible, que a veces soltaba un poco, pero tan pronto como Harry iba demasiado lejos, tenía prisa por traerlo de regreso.

Harry no tenía idea de dónde venían estos pensamientos. Pero ellos le complacieron. Entendió que todo esto significaba algo, pero no se atrevió a sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Sin embargo, le daba la sensación de que, junto a la delgada cuerda por la que caminaba, aparecía otra, de la que a partir de ahora siempre será posible agarrar y ganar estabilidad adicional. Porque ahora estaba seguro... no, esperando... que Severus lo mantuviera. Y fue un sentimiento agradable. No menos agradable que la idea de que Severus estaba aprendiendo de él. ¿Y qué importa que el propio Harry no fuera un maestro en las manifestaciones de ternura?

Durante los primeros once años de su vida, no conoció los besos, los abrazos ni las palabras cálidas, y creyó que eso era lo correcto. Que no merecía nada de eso. Solo se le permitió ver cómo su tía Petunia acariciaba, abrazaba y besaba a su "amado hijo" y solo le quedaba imaginar cómo se sentía recibir uno de esos gestos. Sin embargo, Harry tenía prisa por sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, argumentando que, dado que no tenía nada parecido, simplemente no valía la pena. Y los Dursley le decían constantemente lo mismo. Estaban convencidos de que no era útil y que nada le pertenecía. Y Harry ni siquiera intentó reclamar nada, sabiendo que todo eso no era para él.

Sin embargo, luego terminó en Hogwarts. Aquí estaba rodeado de gente amable y sonriente, que lo convenció de que merecía todo lo mejor. Harry aterrizó en los brazos de la Sra. Weasley, quien le mostró lo que significa ser amado. Brazos atentos y cálidos. Y también estaba Hermione, que lo abrazaba en cada oportunidad. Y cada pequeño gesto de disposición era inusualmente importante para Harry. Para él, cada señal era una expresión de afecto, ternura y provocaba un destello de sensación inusualmente cálida en su corazón, que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y luego Harry parecía tener una luz brillante que nunca le permitiría ahogarse solo. Y en la oscuridad.

Desde entonces, Harry se besó, abrazó, acarició muchas veces, y fue agradable, pero él nunca sintió un ardiente deseo de corresponder. Estos gestos eran demasiado importantes en su mente, y quería dárselos a alguien especial. 

Ahora, esa persona especial apareció en su vida, y Harry incansablemente le dio lo que había aprendido y, a su vez, quería enseñarle. "Transferirle" todo lo que él mismo aprendió. Harry quería que Snape sintiera calor y afecto también. Y parece que lo hizo. Aunque él mismo sabía muy poco sobre... el amor.

Harry recordó cómo su tío Vernon y Dudley, salieron de la casa, aparentemente para discutir algún tipo de "asuntos de hombres". Esta discusión, aparentemente, consistía en sentarse día a día en las orillas del río, con la expectativa de que algunos peces estúpidos se tragaran una extraña cosa roja que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. En esos días, Harry se quedaba con tía Petunia, a quien le encantaba ver programas de televisión argentinos y brasileños. 

A veces, sin nada que hacer, Harry estaba parado en la puerta e intentaba mirarlos con ella. Y siempre se sorprendió por qué todas esas personas se comportan tan idiotamente, como si los nargles "se comieran sus cerebros" por completo, como diría la Luna. Podían mirarse el uno al otro durante media hora, suspirando y pronunciando los nombres de objetos de pasión, y tía Petunia sollozó y se secó los ojos con un pañuelo.

Durante la mayor parte de su infancia, Harry pensó que era amor. Un cuarto de hora después, se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento y fue a hacer otra cosa, diciéndose a sí mismo que preferiría comer un pulpo enorme, antes que comportarse así.

Sin embargo, un buen día, cuando Harry ya tenía doce años y estaba pasando las vacaciones con los Dursley, sus puntos de vista cambiaron radicalmente. Lo dejaron solo en casa por la noche y podía ver la televisión todo lo que quería. Al cambiar de canal, Harry de repente tropezó con algo extraño… Un hombre y una mujer completamente desnudos, hicieron algo inimaginable. Respiraban y se movían de manera inusual. Aunque Harry no sabía qué significaba todo esto, el calor se extendió a través de su estómago y las partes inferiores de su cuerpo, y durante los siguientes días pasó con una mirada ausente, y esos cuadros estaban ante sus ojos. Harry no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando.

Lo que hicieron esas personas, le gustó, mucho más que los gemidos y la interminable repetición de nombres. Una vez, cuando Harry ya estaba en su tercer año, le contó a Ron sobre lo que vio, pero se sonrojó terriblemente y pidió no mencionar esto en presencia de la Sra. Weasley. Y de Hermione.

En su cuarto año en Hogwarts, Harry vio por primera vez revistas para adultos: Seamus se las robó a uno de sus primos mayores. La revista estaba destinada a magos, por lo que las parejas en las imágenes se movían exactamente de la misma manera que en esa película. Todos los niños en su sala de estar, a excepción de Neville, que estaba rojo como una amapola, miraban las fotos con ojos brillantes, y la mirada de mujeres desnudas les suspiraba ruidosamente. Incluso si estuvieran en las fotos sin hombres. Compitieron entre sí para mostrar sus senos y sonrieron ambiguamente. Harry trató de actuar de la misma manera, pero por alguna razón estaba emocionado solo por esas imágenes en las que se representaba a la pareja. Entonces todavía no entendía por qué.

Cuando el año escolar estaba llegando a su fin, Harry decidió realizar un experimento. Tomando prestado una revista de Seamus, a altas horas de la noche, cuando todos ya estaban dormidos, la abrió y comenzó a acariciarse. Y cuando, por primera vez en su vida, sintió cómo la felicidad barría su cuerpo, decidió que moriría de felicidad. Después de aproximadamente un cuarto de hora, repitió sus acciones. Harry estaba tan emocionado que unos pocos movimientos de su mano fueron suficientes para terminar. Aprendió a notar los rastros de sus travesuras muy rápidamente. Cuando llegó el verano, el propio Harry ordenó las mismas revistas y pasó la mitad de sus vacaciones en ellas, y cuando regresó a Hogwarts en su quinto año, se prometió experimentar todo esto en realidad. Sin embargo, la timidez que sintió al comunicarse con las chicas destruyó todos sus planes. No importó cuánto lo intentara, no podía llegar y hablar con ellas. 

Realmente le gustaba Cho. Al menos Harry pensó eso. Y aunque las parejas que se fusionaban en sus brazos en las imágenes lo excitaban cada vez menos, continuó sus intentos, especialmente después de enterarse de las "aventuras" de Dean y Seamus en el verano.

Sin embargo, lo único que logró, fue un beso con Cho, quien fue un completo fiasco. Harry estaba seguro de que sentiría el calor que barría su cuerpo cuando se masturbaba, representando a las parejas que hacían el amor, especialmente a los hombres que follaban a sus parejas. No entendía por qué, pero fueron los hombres quienes atrajeron su mirada. Sus poderosos pectorales, anchos hombros y sus enormes penes protuberantes y sus testículos redondeados y aterciopelados...

Al final, llegó al punto de que Harry se masturbaba, imaginando solo hombres, y solo en ese caso logró excitarse y correrse. Y estaba cada vez más sorprendido cuando sus amigos estaban encantados con los senos y las nalgas abultadas de bellezas desnudas. Y algo le dijo que no había necesidad de hablar de eso.

Harry fingió que le gustaban las chicas, e incluso trató de convencerse de eso. Se dijo a mí mismo que lo que estaba experimentando ahora, era un fenómeno temporal, que todavía era prematuro, y esto pasará. Sin embargo, la muerte de Sirius lo hizo olvidarse de todo: tanto mujeres como hombres. Durante todas las vacaciones, estaba en el estado mental más deprimido y sobre el sexo y, en consecuencia, ni siquiera recordaba sus preferencias. Regresar a Hogwarts lo animó un poco. El comienzo del año escolar pasó desapercibido, y Harry nunca tuvo pensamientos de hombres desnudos.

Hasta que Severus le ordenó que bebiera la poción ‘Desiderium Intimum’.

Todo se derrumbó en ese momento. Harry se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos eran los más artificiales. Y él no podía luchar contra ellos. Ahora ya no.

Y se dio por vencido.

Ahora, Harry dormía en la habitación de Snape. Le hacía el amor. Se sentía feliz. Y siempre quería que fuera así.

Girándose a su lado, sonrió para sí mismo.

El reloj de la sala anunció que era hora de bajar a cenar.

* * *

Harry se dio vuelta nuevamente en la cama. El sueño no vino. Alrededor estaba inusualmente silencioso y vacío. Ni los ronquidos de Ron ni la respiración inquieta de Neville, se escucharon.

Estaba completamente solo aquí. Pero eso no le molestaba por la tarde, ahora Harry estaba preocupado.

Y anheló. Harry no pudo superar la sensación de que echaba de menos a Severus. No era suficiente con su olor y tacto. Acurrucado en posición fetal, trató de imaginar que la almohada que estaba abrazando era el hombro de Snape.

Pero esto tampoco ayudó. La oscuridad dio lugar a temores que hundieron largos colmillos venenosos en Harry, y él solo, no podía hacer frente a ellos. Harry no quería que se repitiera el sueño que tuvo anoche, así que antes de irse a la cama, bebió dos sorbos de la poción sin sueños.

Severus apareció en la cena, y Harry estaba indescriptiblemente feliz de poder mirarlo, a pesar de que estaban separados por varios metros de mesas de madera. De repente sintió un ardiente deseo de sentir una vez más lo que sintió anoche, y acudir a él inmediatamente después de la cena. Pero Snape nunca lo miró, parecía que ni siquiera estaba considerando esa oportunidad, así que Harry tuvo que volver a la habitación y acostarse en su cama fría.

Ahora lamentaba haberlo hecho.

Sacó una piedra verde de debajo de la almohada y la miró por un momento.

Harry sabía qué respuesta le esperaba si se atrevía a preguntar si podía pasar la noche.

“¡Absolutamente, no, muchacho estúpido!" Y esa, era la respuesta más suave.

Con un suspiro, Harry devolvió la piedra debajo de la almohada. Luego miró al techo perdido en la oscuridad y decidió.

Probablemente lo mejor sería ir y descubrirlo por sí mismo. Si va, ¿tal vez entonces Snape no lo alejará? Este pensamiento energizó a Harry, y decidió seguirla hasta que su coraje lo abandonó.

Se levantó de la cama y, como estaba, en pijama y calzado, solo tomó su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de los Merodeadores de su maleta, y luego, asegurándose de que Severus estaba en casa, emprendió su largo viaje. Afortunadamente, después de que los estudiantes se fueron, Filch redujo al mínimo las patrullas nocturnas del castillo, por lo que Harry bajó a las mazmorras sin ningún problema.

Aferrado a la puerta de roble, respiró hondo y levantó la mano para llamar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer esto, la puerta se abrió.

¿Snape lanzó un hechizo que reconocía a Harry y le permitía entrar a su oficina?

Sintiendo que la calidez se extendía dentro, Harry sonrió y se quitó la capa en el camino a la puerta, que conducía a las habitaciones privadas del maestro de pociones. Sintiendo que el coraje lo abandonaba, respiró hondo un poco más.

Al final, él ya había venido antes. No puede darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Harry golpeó.

En el silencio que lo rodeaba, incluso el latido de su propio corazón le parecía demasiado fuerte.  
El crujido de la puerta que se abría, vino de alguna parte y justo allí había escalones. Al ver cómo se movía, Harry contuvo el aliento. Era demasiado tarde para huir. Todo lo que quedaba era esperar que Snape no lo matara.

La puerta se abrió y Harry vio a Severus vestido con su pijama negra suelto. Mientras lo miraba, sus ojos negros se entrecerraron, y bajo esa mirada firme e inflexible, Harry se congeló en seco, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Apartó los ojos y miró la pared al lado de la silueta oscura de Snape.

-Siento haber venido en medio de la noche - soltó, cuando su lengua finalmente se despegó del paladar. - No podía dormir y... estaba aburrida y... ¿Puedo quedarme contigo solo por esta noche? No quiero estar solo. Por favor…

El silencio reinó durante aproximadamente un minuto, y Harry no podía decir ahora qué sonaba más fuerte: el latido de su corazón o la respiración rápida. Severus guardó silencio. Frunciendo el ceño, lo miró, como si reflexionara sobre la respuesta.

El silencio continuó y continuó, y Harry ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

Sabía que venir aquí, en medio de la noche era estúpido. Probablemente debe darse la vuelta y marcharse, y no volver a suplicar por Snape en el dormitorio.

Pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de hacerlo, Severus se movió. Harry levantó la vista y vio que retrocedía silenciosamente y abría la puerta de manera más amplia.

En el alma de Harry, todo cantaba. En el último momento, logró ocultar una sonrisa estúpida que intentaba salir. Le pareció que había regresado a casa y, cruzando el umbral, Harry se permitió una leve sonrisa.

Una vez en la sala, puso la tarjeta envuelta en un manto en una silla y, sin esperar a Snape, se dirigió al dormitorio. Quería meterse en la cama de Severus lo antes posible: una cama maravillosa, negra y con olor a Snape.

El dormitorio estaba muy oscuro y la luz penetraba ahí, solo a través de la puerta abierta a la sala de estar. Harry se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Luego se deslizó debajo de las sábanas, se acomodó en el borde de la cama y esperó a Severus. Ni siquiera tiene que tocar a Snape. Harry solo quería sentir su presencia. Eso será suficiente. El hecho de que se le permitiera estar aquí lo llenó de alegría.  
Se escucharon pasos, y luego la puerta se cerró en silencio. Después de otro minuto, el colchón se dobló cerca, y cuando Severus se acostó y se calmó, el silencio reinó en la habitación.

A Harry le pareció que en ese silencio que lo abarcaba todo, incluso el más leve susurro sonaría más fuerte que un disparo, y por lo tanto no se atrevió a moverse. Acostado de lado y apenas respirando, escuchó la respiración tranquila de Severus.

Pero al final, Harry no pudo soportarlo. Con extrema precaución, se volvió hacia el otro lado, frente a Snape. Por supuesto, Harry no podía verlo, ya que había una oscuridad tan espesa en la habitación que parecía que podría ser recogido con una cuchara.

Y Harry realmente quería dispersarlo un poco. Extendió la mano y encontró la palma de Severus. La acarició. Con mucho cuidado, apenas tocando la piel.

-Gracias - susurró, sin entender por qué su voz era tan ronca.

Severus no respondió. En lugar de palabras, agarró la mano de Harry y la apretó suavemente.

Conteniendo la respiración, Harry sintió el calor extenderse en su pecho. No trató de tomar su mano, dándose cuenta de que contactos de este tipo podrían durar mucho tiempo. Incluso toda la noche.

"Comatose" by Skillet.


	41. Conociéndome. Conociéndote. (Parte uno)

_“Me estoy enamorando aún más de ti._

_Dejando ir todo a lo que me he aferrado._

_Estoy parado aquí hasta que me hagas mover._

_Estoy esperando un momento aquí contigo_.”

Harry se despertó. Miró alrededor de la habitación, ahogándose en la oscuridad, tratando de entender dónde se encontraba, y solo cuando el sueño se despejó de su cabeza, y comenzó a recuperarse finalmente, recordó lo que había sucedido.

Vino a Snape de noche y lo dejó quedarse.

Harry no recordaba cuando se quedó dormido. Solo sabía que había estado acostado en la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, escuchando el aliento tranquilo de Severus y disfrutando del cálido apretón en su mano. Pero ahora Severus no estaba allí. Y Harry no tenía idea de qué hora era. 

Mirando a su alrededor, a la tenue luz de las velas encendidas, notó un reloj en la mesa de noche. Se puso las gafas a su lado y miró las manecillas: _“Quince minutos después de las siete.”_

Harry se recostó con un suspiro y miró al techo.

Se despertó en la habitación de Severus. ¡Genial! Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba en casa. Oh, y sabía que haría cualquier cosa, solo para despertarse aquí todos los días... Tampoco es terrible que Severus no esté cerca.

Por cierto, ¿dónde está él? ¿Tal vez en la sala de estar?

En otra situación, Harry se daría vuelta y continuaría durmiendo, pero no ahora. La emoción causada por el lugar y sus alrededores, rápidamente alejaron su sueño. Por lo tanto, saltó de la cama y, agarrando sus cosas, se dirigió al baño.

Después de darse una ducha rápidamente, incapaz de resistir la tentación de disfrutar del aroma envolvente, Harry se vistió y, rosado de anticipación, salió de la habitación.

Snape, vestido con su traje casual habitual, lo estaba esperando, sentado en el sofá. Al menos eso fue lo que decidió Harry. Reforzó su inocencia cuando notó en la mesa, dos platos con tostadas y huevos, y al lado había una pequeña jarra con jugo de naranja. Snape miraba el fuego y no pareció notar su apariencia en absoluto, pero Harry sabía que solo estaba fingiendo.

-Buenos días, Severus - dijo en voz baja, tratando de explorar la situación y entender en qué estado de ánimo estaba hoy. 

Estas palabras sonaban diferentes a las habituales "buenas noches". De una manera completamente diferente. A la experiencia existente de finalización conjunta del día, se agregó una nueva: ahora comenzaban el día, juntos.

-¡Siéntate, Potter! He preparado el desayuno.

Harry obedeció, y se sentó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento, un único pensamiento sonó en su cabeza: _"¡Desayuno con Severus!"_

Snape tomó la jarra y llenó dos vasos con el líquido amarillo. Harry tomó su vaso, mientras tragaba algunas piezas, y escuchó a Snape decir con calma:

-¿Cómo estuvo la noche, Potter? ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

Harry se congeló, sin alcanzar la boca.

-N-no - se las arregló, después de un tiempo. – No. Está todo bien. No soñé con nada. Yo... tomé ayer la Poción del Sueño sin sueños - admitió, pensando que es mejor contar todo de inmediato, ya que Snape, en cualquier caso, encontrará la manera de sacarle la verdad.

-Hmmm... - Severus se puso un pedazo en la boca y comenzó a masticar pensativo. Harry se puso rígido, esperando la secuela. No tenía dudas de que Snape no lo dejaría así y querría interrogarlo. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. - ¿Cómo exactamente me mataban? - Snape finalmente preguntó, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

¡El infierno! ¿Por qué siempre necesita preguntar así… tan directamente?

Harry no quería recordar eso. No ahora, cuando todo era tan hermoso. Los dos, desayunando juntos, con la paz y la tranquilidad reinando... Sin embargo, logró descubrir que con Snape, la paz y la tranquilidad no duraban más que unos pocos minutos. En casos raros, media hora.

-Tú... uhhh... - Harry comenzó, sin saber cómo describirlo. El solo recordarlo, le heló la sangre. _“¡Fue solo un sueño! ¡Solo un sueño! ¡No te olvides de eso! De hecho, ¡nada de esto sucedió, y no sucederá!”_ \- Estábamos en el cementerio. Es decir, yo y Cedric. Entonces, cuando Voldemort renació… Cedric se convirtió en ti y... te... - ¿Por qué las palabras se atoraban en su garganta?... - mataban - terminó apenas audiblemente, su cabeza baja y mirando sus propias rodillas.

-¿Alguna vez has soñado con algo como esto antes? - Severus preguntó.

-Sí. De manera diferente. - Después de esos eventos, soñó muchas veces sobre el cementerio y lo que sucedió allí. La muerte de Cedric y _su_ engaño. - Los Dursley estaban terriblemente enojados conmigo porque... umm... gritaba por la noche. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora, por primera vez, soñé que no era Cedric quien fue asesinado, sino tú. Y eso fue... mucho peor. - Harry simplemente no podía levantar la cabeza y mirar a Snape. Se quedó mirando su plato, pero ante sus ojos estaban imágenes de sueño.

-Cuéntame sobre eso. - La voz de Snape traicionó la tensión. - Cuéntame sobre lo que pasó. Sobre su regreso. ¿Qué pasó realmente allí, Potter?

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus con sorpresa.

-Pensé que Dumbledore te lo había dicho.

-Es cierto, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti.

Harry dudó. Había algo en la cara y la voz de Snape, que lo molestaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en todo esto? Al propio Harry le gustaría olvidarse de esos eventos y nunca volver a ellos. Pero claro, este era Severus. Si él pide contarlo, debe haber alguna razón.

-La copa nos llevó a Cedric y a mí, al cementerio. Estaba la tumba de Tom Riddle. Cuando mi cicatriz empezó a quemar, me di cuenta de que en algún lugar cercano debía estar Voldemort. Y luego... Colagusano salió de la oscuridad, cargando en sus brazos, la deforme forma de Voldemort. Y éste le ordenó matar a Cedric. “Matalo”, dijo. - Harry se estremeció involuntariamente, recordando estas palabras y conmoción cuando el rayo verde golpeó el cuerpo del Hufflepuff. Y... el cuerpo de Severus. Entrecerrando los ojos por un momento, suspiró profundamente. - Todo sucedió muy rápido. Estaba apegado a la lápida y no podía moverme. Colagusano usó mi sangre, tomó un hueso de la tumba de Tom Riddle y se cortó la mano… era una especie de ritual, para volver que Voldemort volviera a la vida. Y no pude hacer nada. Solo pude ver cómo Voldemort ganaba un cuerpo, mientras... se para frente a mí, y llamaba a sus Mortífagos... - Harry se detuvo por un momento, ya que tenía algo en mente. - Tú... ¿sentiste que había vuelto? - Su mirada cayó sobre el brazo izquierdo de Severus, que ahora descansaba sobre el brazo de la silla.

-Sí, Potter. Lo sentí - respondió Snape con calma, y Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que incluso lo dijo con _demasiada_ calma. Entonces, como si...

-Pero... ¿qué sentiste entonces? - Él mismo no sabía por qué había preguntado eso, pero sentía que debía saberlo. Harry fijó su mirada en la cara de Severus, en la que ningún músculo se encogió. Ahora parecía una máscara tallada en piedra.

-Sentí que lo que había previsto sucedía - Snape finalmente respondió con calma, apartando lentamente la cabeza de Harry, y luego comenzó a mirar hacia el fuego. - Entonces no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Inmediatamente le dije lo que pasó, a Dumbledore. Teníamos que hacer algo. Y tomar algunas decisiones importantes. ¿Qué pasó después, Potter?

El cambio abrupto de tema, hizo que Harry parpadeara de asombro. Intentó concentrarse en los detalles de lo que sucedió en el cementerio.

-Voldemort llamó a sus Mortífagos por sus apellidos. Estaban Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, Avery, McNair y Nott. Luego, dio un discurso, y...

-¿Qué le dijo el Señor Oscuro a sus fieles? - Severus interrumpió, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir que estaba muy interesado. Pero al final, Severus era un espía. Era natural que estuviera interesado en los detalles.

-Él... dijo que lo habían abandonado. Que nadie trató de encontrarlo. Que todos eran traidores, porque desaparecieron tan pronto como sintieron libertad, y solo Lestrange se mantuvo fiel hasta el final, y por esto sería recompensada. - Harry pensó, tratando de recordar con la mayor precisión posible de qué estaba hablando Voldemort. - También dijo que Colagusano regresó a él, aunque era el mismo traidor que todos los demás, pero la diferencia, era que él fue el único que lo ayudó y...

Severus se acercó a Harry. Parecía estar listo para precipitarse hacia él y arrancarle información directamente de la garganta.

Y entonces Harry lo recordó. Anteriormente, ya le habían hecho preguntas similares, y la reacción fue de manera muy similar...

_El falso Moody._

-... también dijo que algunos lo habían traicionado y lo pagarían con sus vidas. Y uno, el más fiel, ahora estaba en Hogwarts, cumpliendo su orden - dijo Harry finalmente y contuvo el aliento, mirando cómo se suavizaba la cara de Snape, a la vez que volvía su mirada hacia el fuego nuevamente. Harry podría haber jurado, que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Dumbledore dijo que se trataba de Karkaroff y Barty Krauch Jr. - dijo Harry de repente, en voz alta, aunque no entendía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Después de todo, Snape ya lo sabía todo perfectamente. Aunque, parecía estar tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasó después, Potter? - Snape preguntó con voz apagada, sin apartar los ojos de las llamas.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Voldemort me liberó. Me ordenó pelear. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustado... - susurró suavemente y volvió a bajar la cabeza, examinando sus propias rodillas. - Me escondí detrás de la lápida, aunque me di cuenta de que no podía quedarme allí para siempre. Era necesario hacer algo. - Harry también miró involuntariamente el fuego. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber sido transportado a ese cementerio. Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos. Recordó cada pensamiento que brilló en su cabeza. - Pensé... ya sea él o yo. Sin necesidad de medir la fuerza. Sabía que este momento llegaría algún día, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. Todavía no sé nada realmente. No tuve oportunidad, y lo sabía. Y sin embargo, esa es mi tarea. Mi propósito… - Harry levantó la vista de las llamas y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Sintió dolor en el pecho. Miedo. Pero el sueño había terminado. Él estaba a salvo. Al menos por ahora. - Acepté el desafío y me paré frente a él. Le arrojé un “Expelliarmus”, y él la maldición asesina. - ¿Pensó o Severus resopló en voz baja? – Nuestras varitas, de alguna manera, están extrañamente conectadas. Vi a Cedric y a mis padres. Lo detuvieron, y corrí hacia el traslador y... regresé a Hogwarts.

Severus asintió, dejando en claro que sabía la continuación de la historia.

Durante mucho tiempo el silencio reinó en la sala de estar. Harry luchó con pensamientos ansiosos que tercamente se le subieron a la cabeza y lo perseguían. Y, sin embargo, no pudo reprimirlos. Necesitaba decir algo. Miró a Snape, que estaba sentado frente a él, perdido en sus pensamientos y no sabía cómo recordarle su presencia.

-Severus... - inclinándose hacia adelante, Harry tragó saliva. - Yo... tú... bueno, es decir, creo que sé _lo_ que te ordena que hagas...

Snape giró su cabeza hacia él, y el resplandor de hielo que ardía en sus ojos hizo que Harry retrocediera.

-Créeme, no lo sabes y no querrás saberlo - objetó en voz baja.

Harry dudó. No podía quitar su mirada de esos ojos sombríos. Se le puso la piel de gallina en la espalda. Pero no, no tendrá miedo, no se dará la vuelta, no huirá. Porque le importa. Le gustaría desgarrar esa oscuridad y ver chispas en su lugar. Chispas de fuego, no hielo.

-Solo... quería que supieras que si quieres, puedes contarme todo. Yo... entiendo. - Levantó una mano y tocó su cicatriz. - También tengo una marca. Sé lo que es…

Los ojos de Snape brillaron.

-Lo tendré en cuenta - respondió finalmente, y por primera vez durante la conversación, Harry escuchó suaves notas en su voz. - Y ahora, le agradeceré enormemente, si termina el desayuno lo antes posible.

Harry volvió a agarrar su vaso y se atrevió a sonreír levemente.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

Snape frunció el ceño y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Entonces? Entonces volverás a ti mismo, porque yo... estaré muy ocupado.

¿Le pareció a él, o la mirada de Severus realmente se apresuró por un momento hacia el laboratorio escondido detrás de los estantes?

Harry miró el contenido del plato y lo recogió con el tenedor.

-Mmmm... ciertamente - murmuró. Harry sabía que sus sueños de pasar todo el día con Snape eran efímeros, pero realmente quería estar con él por más tiempo. Después de todo, esta era la única oportunidad que tenían de estar juntos, y conocerse mejor. - Entonces, ¿tal vez vendré por la noche? ¿Un rato? Traeré libros y estudiaré, pero ni siquiera me notarás. No te molestaré. - Solo un momento, Severus le dirigió una mirada larga y pensativa. - Por favor - agregó Harry, recordando que esto siempre había funcionado antes.

-Bien - respondió finalmente Snape. - Tal vez pueda encontrar un poco de tiempo para ti, entre las siete y las nueve. Pero tienes que ser puntual.

Harry sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

Por alguna razón, ahora los huevos rellenos de champiñones le parecían mucho más sabrosos.

  


*** * ***

Harry dejó el libro de texto de predicciones y bostezó. Sus ojos se cerraban por sí mismos. No solo no dormía por la noche, porque la presencia de Severus cerca de él, era suficiente para mantener sus ojos sobre el hombre, sino que también decidió no hacer nada para comenzar sus estudios, y las predicciones podrían hacer que cualquiera se durmiera y, además, muy rápidamente.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj. Las cuatro. ¿No pasará nada malo si toma una pequeña siesta? Acordó reunirse con Severus a las siete. Le gustaría ir a él, descansado. Al final, puede trabajar con él, como ya lo ha prometido. Por supuesto, no quería estudiar, pero si esa era la única forma de persuadir a Snape para que le permitiera ir, entonces tendrá que hacerlo.

Harry se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche, se puso de lado e instantáneamente se durmió.

  


*** * ***

Lo primero que vio Harry, abriendo un ojo, fue el reloj de la mesa. Lo miró más de cerca, tratando de salir del capullo suave y somnoliento. Los recuerdos volvieron gradualmente: ¿quién es?, ¿dónde está? y, lo más importante, ¿qué debe hacer?

Debe ir con Severus. Correcto. ¿Y a qué hora, por cierto?

Harry extendió su mano y comenzó a buscar sus lentes. Luego se dio la vuelta, se los puso y, bostezando, volvió a mirar su reloj.

Y luego saltó de la cama, como si un cubo de agua helada le hubiera sido arrojado.

Eran casi las siete y cuarto.

Con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, Harry corrió hacia la maleta.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El infierno! ¡El infierno! 

Maldiciendo en silencio, buscó entre sus cosas, tratando de desenterrar sus libros de texto de Pociones, Hechizos e Historia de la Magia.

Debería haber previsto esto. ¿Qué mosca lo mordió? Quería tomar una siesta, ¡pero en lugar de eso durmió medio día! ¡El infierno!

Agarrando la capa de invisibilidad, Harry se la guardó en el bolsillo y, sosteniendo sus libros bajo el brazo, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, saltó dos escalones y no pudo deshacerse de las imágenes, donde Snape lo agarra y lo arroja por la puerta, por llegar tarde. ¡Y todos sus planes por el desagüe!

Se apresuró aún más rápido, tratando de saltar tres pasos. A veces era necesario equilibrarse peligrosamente en el borde, agarrando la barandilla con una mano, intentando no perder los libros de texto. En algún momento, no pudo hacer frente, y el curso de Pociones Avanzadas salió de su axila. Harry soltó la barandilla, agarró el libro de servir, pero en ese momento su pierna cayó por el paso falso, que siempre había evitado antes. 

En pleno apogeo y a toda velocidad, Harry voló hacia adelante, los libros de texto se dispersaron en los escalones, y además todavía apoyó la rodilla en su otra pierna contra el borde afilado de las escaleras. Se las arregló para salvar su rostro del golpe solo porque en el último segundo puso sus manos frente a él, disminuyendo la velocidad de la caída. Algo crujió en su muñeca izquierda, su mano debajo de él, se rompió, y con todo lo demás se golpeó dolorosamente los codos.

Durante varios minutos, Harry estuvo respirando pesadamente, demasiado sorprendido por lo que sucedió, e intentando moverse. Se tumbó con la cabeza postrada boca abajo, con la pierna firmemente pegada, y trató de calmar el frenético latido de su corazón. Cubriéndose los párpados por un segundo, Harry sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de las manchas borrosas ante sus ojos. Solo ahora, cuando la conmoción disminuyó y el nivel de adrenalina en su sangre cedió ligeramente, comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo y ardiente en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo. 

La pierna que fue capturada, fue la más dolorosa, la rodilla de la otra y, aparentemente, una muñeca dislocada. Harry trató de moverse y apretó los dientes cuando el tobillo herido tocó los bordes afilados del hueco en el que se había hundido. Gruñendo y gimiendo, apoyándose en un brazo, se arrastró hacia atrás para levantarse o al menos recuperar el control de su cuerpo e intentar liberar su pierna.

Sin embargo, antes de que lograra cumplir su intención, Peeves se filtró por el techo, quien gritó en voz alta:

_-Pensamiento de cuervo abierto por Potter._

_Subió corriendo las escaleras y se quedó atrapado en un agujero._

_Casi pierde los dientes._

_Acostado como un club, acostado._

_¡Y Peeves, se ríe, llora!_

Harry apretó los dientes. ¡Solo que _esto_ no era suficiente para él ahora!

-¡Cállate! - Le gritó al poltergeist que le cayó encima.

No temía que pudieran encontrarlo. Al final, siempre puede decir que fue a la biblioteca a trabajar allí.

-Potter, chillando - gritó Peeves, nada avergonzado por las maldiciones que Harry había lanzado sobre él. Intentando no prestar atención a las bromas groseras del desagradable poltergeist, se las arregló para enderezarse y, jadeando, se sentó en el escalón.

Todo le dolía, llegaba tarde y, además de todo, Peeves se apegó a él, quien probablemente no se retrasaría tan fácilmente y lo perseguiría a las mazmorras, golpeando toda su nueva canción al castillo. Pero el poltergeist no tiene que averiguar a dónde va.

Harry buscó en su bolsillo, sacó su varita y apuntó a Peeves.

-¡Tendrás Petrificus si no te callas ahora y desapareces de aquí! - Él gritó, tratando de ahogar los gritos de Peeves.

Fue una mala idea.

El poltergeist se echó a reír y con un estallido corrió directamente hacia Harry. Trató de alejarlo, pero dejó caer la varita, que saltó los escalones y se detuvo a unos pocos metros más abajo.

-¡Excelente! - gimió Harry, mirando ferozmente la risa casi explosiva de Peeves. - ¡Lo juro, déjame salir de aquí y encontraré la forma de pagarte!

-_Potter-enganche_... - Peeves comenzó su canción de una manera nueva, y Harry estaba listo para romper piedras de las escaleras, solo para arrojar algo más pesado al poltergeist.

Una vez más, trató de liberarse. Sacudió la pierna una o dos veces, apretando los dientes mientras su piel se frotaba contra los restos de un escalón.

No, bueno, ¡tenía que entrar así!

Apoyándose en su otra pierna y sin prestar atención a la rodilla quemada, Harry agarró la barandilla y comenzó a tirar desesperadamente de su pierna, tratando de sacar el pie atascado. Pero ella no se movió. El dolor en su pierna herida solo se intensificó, eso es todo lo que logró. Y el poltergeist que cantaba el teaser lo redujo por completo a calor blanco. El pie no se quitó obstinadamente, la varita era inalcanzable, y Harry pensó eso un poco más, y se volvería loco. Sus emociones y el mundo que lo rodeaba se estaban yendo rápidamente de sus manos.

Y luego, recordó que en el cuarto año ya estaba en una situación muy similar. Por frustración, quería golpearse en la frente.

¡Por supuesto!

-¡Dobby! - Harry gritó y casi se estremeció cuando la casa se materializó con un fuerte estallido.

-¡Oh, qué lindo! Es Dobby que Harry Potter convocó! ¿Qué quiere Harry Potter? Dobby está feliz de hacer todo por Harry Potter - el elfo se sacudió, mirando al Gryffindor con una mirada de adoración.

-En primer lugar, Dobby, ¿podrías liberarme? - Preguntó Harry, señalando una pierna atascada en un escalón. Estaba terriblemente cansado de todo ese desastre. Todo lo que quería ahora, era salir del cautiverio e ir a Snape. ¿Es realmente mucho pedir?

Dobby miró su pierna cautiva y chasqueó los dedos.

A Harry le pareció que el árbol parecía separarse, liberando su pie. Lo quitó cuidadosamente y lo puso en el escalón. Su rostro estaba distorsionado por un fuerte dolor ardiente.

-¡Oh! ¡Harry Potter está herido! ¡Harry Potter debe ir al ala del hospital para que le examinen la pierna! ¡Dobby puede ayudar!

-No, no, no es necesario, Dobby - Harry agitó las manos, tratando de detener la corriente de lamentos de la casa. - Gracias por tu ayuda. Todo está bien conmigo, solo hay pequeños rasguños.

_-Potter-hack..._

Harry coronó el crujido de Peeves.

-Pero tengo una solicitud más, Dobby. ¿Podrías encontrar al Barón de Sangre y decirle que Peeves quiere verlo?

El poltergeist se calló allí mismo, mientras se metía agua en la boca.

-Eres un cretino astuto y feo - gritó al momento siguiente. - ¡No quiero verlo! ¡Y nunca quiero! ¡NOOOO!

-Por supuesto, ¡Dobby cumplirá cualquier deseo de Harry Potter! - respondió el elfo, sin escuchar los gritos de Peeves, y desapareció.

Harry miró la maldición eructante del espíritu, que cayó varias veces en el aire e instantáneamente desapareció en la pared más cercana.

Disfrutando del silencio restaurado, Harry suspiró e intentó levantarse nuevamente. No fue fácil. Se podría pisar el pie derecho con gran dificultad, aunque el izquierdo también sufrió. Se podía ver un agujero en la pierna del tobillo y se podía ver una herida sangrante en el hueco, la piel a su alrededor estaba rota. A Harry no le gustó la apariencia de su pierna, pero no podía ir al ala del hospital, porque en ese caso, no llegaría con Snape en absoluto. Él mismo estaba lejos de ser tan bueno en los hechizos de curación como Hermione, y realmente no podía reducir ni un moretón, por no mencionar tales heridas. Así que solo tuvo que apretar los dientes y, recogiendo libros y una varita de los escalones, se arrastró a las mazmorras.

Cuando llegó al sótano, Harry se escondió detrás de la estatua del Ghoul frenético, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y siguió caminando con dificultad. Cada paso lo hacía apretar los dientes para no gemir ni emitir otros sonidos. Ahora el camino a las mazmorras le llevó el doble de tiempo, y cuando se acercaba a la meta, Harry comenzó a pensar más sobre cómo se encontraría. No dudó una cosa: Severus no estaría contento.

Cuando Harry finalmente llegó a la puerta, no solo estaba físicamente exhausto: los pensamientos dolorosos sobre cómo reaccionaría Snape ante su tardanza, agotaron su fuerza moral.

Respirando profundamente, tocó la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato. Cojeó a través del estudio, Harry se detuvo frente a la sala de estar. Se quitó el manto de invisibilidad y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, luego enderezó los libros de texto que se extendían bajo su brazo, tragó y golpeó.

Su corazón casi saltó de su pecho cuando vio que el pomo de la puerta se sacudió y la puerta se abrió. Harry solo echó un vistazo a la cara del maestro de pociones para darse cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos por imaginar cuán enojado estaría Snape eran casi medio efectivos. La realidad resultó ser mucho peor.

A Harry le pareció que, un segundo más, y Snape simplemente le daría un portazo en la cara y todos sus planes para la noche, colapsarían por completo.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Severus retrocedió sin decir una palabra, dejándolo pasar. Apretando los dientes, Harry se enderezó y, superando el dolor, cruzó el umbral.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él, la voz de Severus temblando de ira llenó la habitación.

-¿Eres tan tonto como para no entender el significado de la palabra puntualidad, Potter? ¿O te consideras tanto, el ombligo de la tierra que, en tu opinión, todos deberían renunciar a sus asuntos y esperar con paciencia angelical cuando el _Elegido los_ haga felices con su presencia? Y como estabas ocupado con algo tan importante que no te permitía llegar a tiempo, ¿tal vez deberías volver a estas clases y no tomar mi tiempo?

Bajando la cabeza, Harry se quedó esperando a que Snape terminara, pero parecía que estaba empezando a probarlo. La ira sonó en su voz, que Harry no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Comprendió que ahora cualquiera de sus palabras se convertiría en una chispa, capaz de causar una explosión tan poderosa que la cosa terminaría con el hecho de que volaría por la puerta y no vería las habitaciones de Snape en las próximas semanas. Así que se quedó en silencio y esperó a que Severus se desahogase.

-¿Pero qué puedo esperar de un abderitis como tú? - "¿Quién?" Harry casi pierde la lengua, pero en el último segundo se contuvo. - ¡Heredaste las peores cualidades de tu padre! ¡Frivolidad, confianza en sí mismo y arrogancia! - Snape enumeró, y con cada palabra, su voz se convirtió cada vez más en un silbido. Harry apretó los puños. Esperaba algo similar. ¡No dejará que se provoque a sí mismo! - Por lo tanto, estoy acortando el tiempo asignado para ti, ya que lo aprecias muy poco. Tienes media hora ¿Te satisfará?

Harry asintió con un suspiro. Estaba demasiado agotado por lo que había sucedido, que no tenía la fuerza para discutir con Severus. Solo tenía que esperar hasta que el hombre se calmara.

Severus giró sobre sus talones y, alzando su manto, corrió a su silla junto a la chimenea. Harry miró os dos vasos que estaban sobre la mesa, llenos de algo transparente, y sintió una punzada de molestia porque él mismo había arruinado una noche maravillosa.

Snape tenía razón. Al menos parcialmente.

-Te quedan veintinueve minutos, Potter. ¿O piensas quedarte allí todo este tiempo? - Gruñó Snape, volviendo la cabeza y mirando a Harry. - Si quieres, puedo ponerte un sillón debajo de la puerta. Realmente no me importa lo que intentes hacer.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se movió lentamente hacia la silla frente a la chimenea. Muy lento, apretando los puños, trató de no cojear, pero fue imposible. La rodilla magullada se dobló, y cada vez que el pie herido tocaba el suelo, su rostro distorsionaba involuntariamente una mueca de dolor.

Se dio cuenta de que Snape frunció el ceño y miró a sus pies. Harry se sintió aún más incómodo. No quería escuchar de él, un nuevo discurso sobre su ridículo. Suficiente de él con uno.

Apenas llegando a la silla, Harry se sintió aliviado de caer sobre ella. Sin embargo, mientras descendía, escuchó la voz de Severus:

-¿Qué le pasa a tu pierna, Potter?

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba. Poniendo los libros en sus manos sobre la mesa y sin mirar a Snape, giró su rostro hacia la chimenea.

-N-nada - murmuró. No quería hablar de lo que pasó. No era agradable admitir que era tan torpe, que ni siquiera podía bajar las escaleras sin romper nada.

-Potter, te hice una pregunta - sonaron notas ásperas en la voz de Snape.

Bueno, parece continuar persistiendo no tiene sentido. Todavía no podía ocultar nada ni mentir, y Severus descubriría la verdad, y eso solo podía enojarlo más.

-Yo... - Harry comenzó a apartar la mirada del fuego. - No quise llegar tarde. Pero mi torpeza me precede y bajé corriendo las escaleras y... mi pierna cayó en un paso falso. Normalmente la rodeo, pero esta vez tenía prisa. En general, cayó y no pudo liberarse. Y luego apareció Peeves, dejé caer mi varita, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Dobby... Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar debido a mi torpeza - dijo en voz baja, sintiendo sus mejillas brillar de vergüenza. - Entonces quise ir lo más rápido posible, pero me dolía tanto, que no pude.

Eso es todo. Lo dijo. Y ahora Snape puede continuar insultando, burlándose y, como Peeves, llamarlo perdedor y hueco. A Harry no le importaba ahora. Él estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

Pero en cambio, escuchó a Snape levantarse. Harry dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a verterle barro. Se relajó en su silla y miró las crepitantes llamas.

Todo salió mal. Totalmente al revés. Debería haber venido, se habrían sentado y hablado con Severus, lo habían pasado muy bien, tal vez incluso... hubieran hecho algo interesante. Pero en cambio recibió una reprimenda, ira y vergüenza.

¡Y solo él tiene la culpa de todo! Si no se hubiera acostado, no se quedaría dormido, no tendría que apurarse así, no caería en el agujero, y no tendría que pelear con Peeves, llamar a Dobby y...

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, y Harry casi saltó en su silla cuando sintió que alguien lo había agarrado por el tobillo herido. Levantó la vista del fuego, miró hacia abajo y su corazón se hundió.

Severus estaba arrodillado ante él. En una mano sostenía una botella con una especie de pomada transparente, y la segunda levantó con cuidado el borde de sus pantalones. Un momento después, puso la pomada en el suelo y, sujetando su tobillo, le quitó el zapato, y después le quitó el calcetín mucho más lenta y cuidadosamente. Cuando la pomada tocó la herida, el ardor provocó que Harry hundiera los dedos en el brazo de la silla.

Sin embargo, todas estas sensaciones pronto fueron suplantadas por un pensamiento inusualmente claro y vívido, que literalmente gritó en su oído:

_¡Severus está arrodillado ante él! De rodillas delante de él. Realmente lo hace y va a examinar su pierna._

Harry nunca antes había imaginado que uno pudiera experimentar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo: alivio, conmoción, alegría y emoción. El descubrimiento más sorprendente fue que la vista de Severus _arrodillado_ e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante reforzó a este último, obligando al pene de Harry a estar interesado en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Harry no podía ver el rostro de Snape parcialmente oculto detrás de un velo negro de cabello, pero notó que estaba recogido y enfocado cuando entrecerró los ojos en la herida. Las cejas oscuras convergieron en el puente de su nariz, y Harry supo lo que eso significaba. Parece que sus asuntos no son de la mejor manera.

Severus buscó el frasco y recogió los ungüentos generosamente, luego levantó con cuidado la pierna de Harry y puso el pie sobre su muslo (en ese momento, Harry tenía una imagen muy brillante frente a él que le hizo calambres en la parte inferior del abdomen) y tocó delicadamente la herida.

Harry suspiró, sintiendo la agradable frescura que ahogaba la sensación de ardor cuando Snape lo untaba sobre su piel dañada, pero de vez en cuando salían gemidos de sus labios, aunque trataba de contenerlos. Cada toque, incluso uno relajante, lo lastimaba también. Pero cada vez que hacía un sonido más fuerte, Severus se detenía y tocaba el área afectada con mayor precaución.

-¿Te has hecho daño en otra parte? - Preguntó en voz baja cuando terminó, y Harry se sorprendió de lo notablemente que temblaba su voz.

-La rodilla - susurró Harry. – la otra – agregó, cuando Severus estaba a punto de levantar la pierna.

Snape se movió un poco y rodó la pierna del pantalón sobre la pierna izquierda hasta el muslo. La abrasión y un hematoma púrpura floreciente quedaron expuestos. El dolor en la rodilla no era tan fuerte, y Harry pudo concentrarse en disfrutar de la vista inimaginable e imaginar todo lo que Snape podía hacer en esa pose. Y Harry tenía una imaginación muy rica.

-¿Algo más duele? - Severus preguntó de nuevo cuando cuidadosamente frotó la fría sustancia en su rodilla.

-Parece que hay algo más con la muñeca - murmuró Harry, tendiéndole la mano. Estaba un poco avergonzado por sus pensamientos, pero habría disfrutado un poco más para disfrutar tal vista.

Severus levantó la manga de su camisa.

-Dislocada - resumió brevemente, y antes de aplicar la pomada, sacó su varita y se llevó la punta a la muñeca. No lanzó el hechizo en voz alta. Cerrando los ojos, Snape frunció el ceño intensamente. Al siguiente instante, Harry sintió un cosquilleo cálido en su mano, y un rayo de luz salió de su varita, que se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca. Le pareció que le aplicaban un vendaje tibio en el brazo, que fijaba los huesos en la posición correcta. Un destello de dolor lo hizo hacer una mueca, pero no duró mucho.

Luego se apagó la viga, pero el calor no fue a ninguna parte. Severus abrió los ojos, escondió su varita y retiró la pomada nuevamente. Harry acababa de notar cuánto estaba hinchada su muñeca. Frotando suavemente la sustancia en su piel, Severus dejó la botella en el suelo y se inclinó para cerrarla.

Nuevamente, atacado por imágenes emocionantes, Harry contuvo el aliento. ¿Y si... si le pide que lo haga?

¡No maldita sea! Ahora no. No cuando Snape está enojado con él. Sólo se reirá, y Harry solo recibirá una humillación más.

En otra ocasión lo pedirá. Cuando tenga más coraje.

Severus tomó la botella y miró a Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron, y cuando Snape levantó ligeramente las cejas, Harry se dio cuenta de que su deseo hambriento se reflejaba demasiado claramente en sus ojos entusiastas, brillantes y abiertos, y se apresuró a apartar la cabeza.

¡El infierno! ¿Qué pensaría Snape de él? Después de todo, Severus quería ayudar, ¡y solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza! 

Sin embargo, incluso si Severus notó su deseo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Harry dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Te daré esta pomada - dijo Snape un minuto después y dejó la botella sobre la mesa. - Debes frotarla en todos los lugares heridos, tres veces al día. Aplica sobre la capa más gruesa al tobillo.

Harry asintió, sin atreverse a mirar a Severus a los ojos. ¡Ojalá pudiera hacer frente a un corazón que late frenéticamente y mejillas en llamas!

-Gracias - susurró. – Muchas gracias. - Se aventuró en una leve sonrisa, pero solo levantó la vista cuando, en el mismo momento, Snape se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación. Harry sugirió que probablemente fue a lavarse las manos. El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose y luego el agua que fluía hacia el lavabo confirmó su presentimiento.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Según Severus, todavía le quedaban quince minutos. Harry se inclinó para ponerse los zapatos y ponerse los calcetines en el bolsillo.

Un minuto después, Severus regresó del baño y, sin decir una palabra, cruzó la sala de estar y luego entró en la oficina. Harry escuchó el sonido de botellas intercambiables en los estantes. Sorprendido por el comportamiento de Snape, miró a la puerta, pero se apresuró a darse la vuelta cuando comenzó a abrirse. Severus se detuvo frente a él y le tendió una botella de tamaño mediano. El cristal era tan oscuro que era imposible comprender de qué color eran sus contenidos.

-Bebe la mitad ahora, y el resto, mañana por la mañana - dijo Snape, entregándole la poción.

Harry miró la etiqueta con curiosidad.

_“Poción vigorizante”_, leyó una inscripción en la que Harry reconoció la letra afilada de Snape.

Sacando el corcho, tomó unos sorbos. El sabor del líquido, tan espeso como moco y amargo, fue tan desagradable que en el primer instante Harry incluso quiso escupirlo. Sin embargo, se obligó a tragarse todo, hasta la gota y luego se guardó la botella en el bolsillo.

-Gracias - se las arregló, haciendo una mueca y soñando con deshacerse de la desagradable amargura en su boca.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? - Preguntó Severus, hundiéndose en su silla. La indiferencia sonó en su voz, pero Harry sintió genuino interés en él.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias a ti - respondió con una leve sonrisa. Luego tomó una copa de vino blanco de la mesa y la escurrió de un trago, y cuando la volvió a poner, notó que Severus lo estaba mirando, alzando una ceja.

-Quería deshacerme de este sabor desagradable - explicó Harry apresuradamente. - Escucha... - comenzó, sin entender realmente lo que quería decir ahora. - Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. No quería que todo saliera así. Pensé que vendría a ti y... tendríamos una buena noche. No quería que te preocuparas, y no querías caer de esta maldita escalera. Pero resultó lo que sucedió. Espero que ya no estés enojado conmigo - Esta tímida pregunta flotaba en el aire como una pelota que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Severus parecía irritado.

-No. Ya no estoy enojado, muchacho tonto. ¿O necesita recibir un recibo mío para verificarlo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que la tensión se iba. Exhalando ligeramente, se sentó felizmente en un sillón. Mientras tanto, Snape se levantó y regresó a su oficina, esta vez regresando con un pergamino limpio. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y tomó un libro en negro, sin una sola inscripción, del estante, sin encuadernación, para que Harry no pudiera entender de qué se trataba. Bajándolo al lado del pergamino, fue al bar y tomó una jarra de vino. Vertiendo a Harry de medio vaso, Severus dejó la jarra sobre la mesa para que la próxima vez no se molestara en levantarse o hacer señas.

Después de terminar los preparativos, se dejó caer en una silla, tomó un bolígrafo y lo metió en el tintero, mientras que con la otra mano tomó un vaso, bebió un poco y se inclinó sobre el pergamino.

Harry miró su reloj. Es hora de irse. Pasó media hora, y Snape probablemente dejó en claro que tenía la intención de ocuparse de sus asuntos, y Harry debía irse.

Con un suspiro tranquilo, comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Inclinándose, tomó sus libros y ya se estaba volviendo hacia la salida, cuando de repente sintió que sus ojos ardientes descansaban en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y luego escuchó una voz que venía desde atrás:

-¿Vas a algún lado, Potter?

-Uhhh... - Harry se giró para mirar a Snape. - Iba a volver a mi torre. Dijiste que solo podía quedarme media hora, y pensé que...

-Tu problema es que solo comienzas a pensar cuando no es necesario. Siéntate -Sonaba como una orden, por lo que Harry cayó en una silla, completamente confundido por tal giro de las cosas.

-No me gustaría molestarte... más - dijo en voz baja.

-Si pensara que me estás molestando, no estarías aquí hace mucho tiempo. Por lo que recuerdo, querías practicar. ¿O trajiste tantos libros solo para practicar el transporte de mercancías a largas distancias?

Harry sintió una sonrisa extenderse por sus labios. Severus quería que se quedara. Entonces, todo ya estaba en orden. Regresó los libros a la mesa, luego se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se detuvo frente a Snape. Ignorando una mirada sospechosa, se inclinó y se rodeó el cuello con el brazo. Antes de que el asombrado Severus pudiera moverse, Harry cerró los ojos y presionó su mejilla contra su mejilla. Oh si, exactamente...

Levantando la vista de su mejilla, Harry presionó sus labios sobre su cálida piel, y cuando se apartó, vio que Severus lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados con una sonrisa irónica. Por un breve momento, quiso besar esta mueca de sus labios, a pesar de que eran los más hermosos para él en el mundo.

Sonriéndole a Snape, Harry le dio la espalda en silencio y con cierta dificultad se sentó en su silla.

-Sé que no sabes cómo contener tus impulsos, pero te agradecería mucho, que hicieras tus propios asuntos, y me permitas hacer los míos, si, por supuesto, no es demasiado difícil para ti.

Harry asintió y tomó el libro de pociones. Severus miró la tapa, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Harry notó un ligero brillo en sus ojos y explicó esto al hecho de que Snape estaba contento de que de todos los objetos decidiera comenzar con eso.

Al abrir un libro en un capítulo sobre Pociones de calentamiento y enfriamiento, se puso cómodo y comenzó a leer.

Participar en pociones cuando su profesor estaba sentado a unos metros de distancia era muy extraño. ¿Por qué, en lugar de centrarse en el contenido del libro de texto, Harry quería mirar el perfil de Snape mientras leía, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, o estudiar los hilos que caían sobre su rostro? Se preguntó si había alguna forma de transferir también el enamoramiento de Severus a pociones, pero parecía poco realista.

A veces, echando una mirada a Severus, Harry vio una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. Y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. El maestro de pociones preparó un control y lo dará en la primera lección después de las vacaciones. Y parece que trató de hacerla infernalmente difícil.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a leer. En el capítulo por el que avanzaba, entendió todo, pero... hasta que llegó a la descripción de los efectos secundarios. Ahora no había Hermione junto a él, que generalmente le explicaba lugares extraños, pero ahora Severus estaba con él. ¿Quizás no se enoje si Harry hace una pregunta?

-Severus... - comenzó en voz baja. Snape levantó la cabeza, esperando la continuación. - ¿Puedo preguntarte? No entiendo algo aquí.

-Esto es noticia - resopló Snape. Harry frunció los labios.

De hecho, a veces podía mantener sus burlas con él.

-¡Olvídalo! - murmuró Harry y nuevamente se enterró en el libro.

-Potter, no actúes como un niño delicado.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a la cara de Severus.

-Solo me gustaría que te abstengas de comentarios venenosos sobre mi conocimiento u otra cosa, de vez en cuando. Realmente lo agradecería.

Durante varios segundos, el maestro de pociones lo observó atentamente. Harry no miró hacia otro lado. Al final, debe aclarar este problema, pero no puede fingir cada vez que no nota nada. Sabía que Snape era lo que era y que nunca cambiaría, pero a veces puede contenerse. Al menos _ocasionalmente_.

-Lo pensaré - respondió después de un rato. - Te escucho. ¿Qué querías preguntar?

-…- Lo pensará... Al menos era un comienzo. Harry realmente esperaba que Snape se burlara de él ahora. Y se alegró cuando no hizo esto.

-¿Qué es un shock anafalíctico? Aquí dice que la poción no debe administrarse a personas sensibles al caviar de espadines, ya que este shock puede llegar a ellos.

-En primer lugar, Potter, este shock se llama anafiláctico, y en segundo lugar... ¿entre tus amigos hay alguien con alergia?

Harry pensó por un momento y recordó cómo un día Dudley fue mordido por una abeja en su mejilla, lo que lo hizo terriblemente hinchado, tenía calambres y lo llevaron a un hospital. Luego, la tía Petunia lo hizo caminar todo el verano con la cara cubierta con una red con forma de velo, y Harry se divirtió cada vez que alguien sugirió el nuevo casco del primo.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-El shock anafiláctico ocurre cuando una persona que es susceptible a un alergeno particular entra en contacto directo con él. El cuerpo cae en estado de shock, que se manifiesta en convulsiones, sangrado, edema, erupción cutánea potencialmente mortal, sofocación y dolor.

Harry asintió nuevamente, recordando que en un momento incluso planeó dejar que algunas abejas entraran a la habitación de Dudley. Pero no lo hizo. Incluso Dudley no merecía eso.

-¿Algo más? - Severus preguntó con impaciencia.

-No, gracias - dijo Harry, y volvió a leer. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, habiendo alcanzado la mitad de la página siguiente, frunció el ceño nuevamente. - No entiendo - murmuró por lo bajo. Y luego sintió los ojos de Severus sobre él. Levantó la vista y notó que Snape había apretado los labios con demasiada fuerza. - Aquí dice que los rizomas de los camarones deben cortarse y cortarse.

-¿Y? - Preguntó Severus, sin esperar la continuación de Harry, quien, arrugando la frente, miró el texto.

-Es lo mismo… - dijo finalmente el Gryffindor. - ¿Cómo puedes picar y picar al mismo tiempo? Lo entendería si escribieran "cortar y aplastar" o "cortar y moler"...

-Potter... - dijo Snape tranquilamente, interrumpiendo la corriente de sus discursos. - ¿Realmente _no_ has aprendido _nada_ en todos estos años? Empiezo a temer que, en su caso, incluso cincuenta años no serían suficientes.

Harry hizo una mueca. Bueno, por supuesto, Snape preferiría morderse la lengua que evitar el ridículo.

-No se trata de eso. Solo quise decir que esto... no tiene sentido. Y luego nos gritarán por no hacer bien la poción.

Snape cerró los ojos. Parecía que estaba rezando pidiendo paciencia.

-¿Puedes explicarme lo que significa cortar? - Preguntó y miró a Harry.

-Coges un cuchillo y lo cortas en trozos pequeños.

-Bien. ¿Y qué significa "cortar"?

-Bueno... es lo mismo, solo que las piezas son aún más pequeñas. Pero, ¿por qué cortar primero en trozos más grandes y luego en trozos más pequeños? ¿Es imposible picar inmediatamente?

-Entonces, en orden. En cuyo caso, las raíces u otra cosa dan más jugo. ¿Cuándo cortas o cortas?

Harry lo pensó y trató de recordar el proceso de preparación de pociones en el aula. De alguna manera no le prestó atención. Simplemente corta todo lo que se necesitaba, y eso es todo.

-Bueno... eh... parece que cuando lo cortas.

-Exactamente, comprime las plantas con más fuerza y al mismo tiempo durante el proceso las presiona ligeramente con un cuchillo. Y cuando cortas, actúas con más cuidado: cortas los rizomas con una cuchilla, sin presionarlos con fuerza y, por lo tanto, sale menos jugo. Y si combina dos tipos de molienda, es decir, cortar y luego picar, entonces la cantidad total de jugo será más que simplemente cortar o simplemente picar, y lo que quede no será la pulpa homogénea que queda después de su "sección". De esta forma, los rizomas de Visgoperka se utilizan como ingrediente para la poción. Si los cocina de una manera diferente, o dejarán demasiado jugo en ellos, o se verán como el contenido de un gusano blobber. Debido a esto, la poción perderá el color y la consistencia deseados. Cuando preparas una poción, debes seguir estrictamente las reglas. Cada detalle más pequeño es muy importante,

Harry escuchó con gran interés. Muy utilizado _para_ lshim que en el aula. Aquí y ahora, cuando estaban solos, todo le parecía mucho más emocionante. Especialmente considerando lo que Snape estaba diciendo.

-Oh, ya veo - dijo Harry. - Gracias por explicarme todo esto. Ahora que entiendo lo importante que es todo esto, no será difícil para mí preparar las pociones correctamente - agregó, sonriendo.

-Ya veremos - ronroneó Severus y regresó a su negocio, dejando en claro que la conversación había terminado. Al menos por ahora.

Al tratar con pociones, Harry asumió la historia de la magia. Después de algunas páginas, descubrió que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, así que rápidamente dejó el libro de texto y tomó un tema mucho más fascinante e intrigante: el encantamiento.

Después de familiarizarse con la introducción y la descripción más detallada de las reglas para ejecutar el hechizo de copia, Harry dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó de su silla. Luego sacó su varita y apuntó con la punta al libro de texto de pociones que yacía sobre la mesa.

-_Geminio_ \- declaró, acompañando la palabra con dos movimientos rápidos, como para librarse de algo con palos. Por una fracción de segundo, el bosquejo de otro apareció en el fondo del libro, pero luego parpadeó y desapareció rápidamente. -_Geminio _\- repitió Harry ya más fuerte y agitó bruscamente su varita, pero el único resultado fue una descripción más clara del libro de texto, que, sin embargo, desapareció tan rápido como la vez anterior. - ¿Qué pasa? - Se quejó. - Después de todo, esto no es difícil. Vi a Hermione haciendo esto.

Severus dejó de escribir _y_ miró a Harry.

-Lee el libro de texto nuevamente y ve qué movimientos necesitas hacer, Potter.

Harry miró el libro abierto.

\- Apunte la varita al objeto y haga dos golpes separados con la punta, dirigiendo la varita verticalmente. Recuerde que las huelgas deben separarse unas de otras y realizarse con fuerza y distinción. Pero si yo hago tales olas. - Cortó la varita con aire. - Una vez más. - Harry repitió el movimiento y miró expectante a Snape, quien dejó su pluma y, recostándose en su silla, fijó sus ojos en él, lo que interfirió con irritación y alegría.

-¿Y pensaste que "separado" significa no solo "separado en el tiempo", sino también, por ejemplo, en el espacio? - Harry miró fijamente al maestro de pociones. Severus se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y juntó los dedos. - Dime, Potter, ¿cómo vas a hacer una copia del libro en el mismo lugar donde está el original? - Harry frunció el ceño y miró a la mesa. Y luego la comprensión lo alcanzó, como un golpe del sauce boxeador.

-La segunda vez que necesita dejar de lado, indicando el lugar donde debería aparecer la copia - dijo en un tono como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento sin precedentes.

-¡Bravo! - dijo Snape sarcásticamente, y Harry se sintió como un idiota porque no lo había adivinado.

Lanzó el hechizo nuevamente, pero ahora usando las indicaciones de Severus, y sonrió ampliamente cuando apareció otra poción junto a su libro de texto, exactamente igual.

Harry practicó el hechizo durante otra media hora, y si algo no funcionaba, Severus le daba instrucciones.

Cuando terminó, se dejó caer nuevamente en una silla y exhaló, inusualmente satisfecho de haber logrado hacer tanto.

-Gracias, Severus - dijo, mirándolo doblar el último pedazo de pergamino finamente escrito. No sabía que tenías un conocimiento tan vasto. Estoy realmente muy impresionado. Si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera podido aprender tanto. Es una pena que no siempre estés cerca cuando no sé nada. Eres solo un milagro. - Él sonrió ampliamente. Snape le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. Harry podría haber jurado que ahora sus ojos irradiaban calidez y, si el pensamiento en sí mismo no le había parecido tan salvaje, algo parecido a la alegría. Y luego se sorprendió al notar una sonrisa que apenas fue reprimida. Pero tal vez se le ocurrió todo esto, porque después de un minuto, la cara de Severus adquirió una expresión habitualmente dura. Solo las comisuras de los labios permanecieron ligeramente elevadas. Parecía que era solo una mueca punzante ordinaria.

Pero, después de pensar un poco más, Harry decidió que no, que no podía creerlo. Ya había reconocido a Severus lo suficiente, aprendió a leer por su cara y entendió lo que significaba esta reacción. Severus estaba satisfecho con los elogios. Por supuesto. Después de todo, hasta ahora nadie lo ha elogiado, al menos Harry lo sospechaba. Snape se alegró cuando le contó todo esto, cuando apreció su conocimiento y habilidad. Y, al parecer, rara vez escuchó algo así de otros.

Severus era una de las personas de las que siempre esperan algo, suplican y exigen algo, sin preguntar si quiere hacerlo, si está listo. Y cuando se cumple la solicitud o el pedido, se da por sentado. Como si no valiera la pena ningún esfuerzo, y cualquiera, incluso la tarea más difícil fue un poco para él. Todos parecían pensar que era él quien se ponía algo, sin preocuparse de si podía manejarlo o no. Esto no molestó a nadie. A nadie le importaba _a sí mismo_. Harry estaba avergonzado de tener la misma actitud hacia Severus.

Se mordió el labio y observó a Snape sellar el pergamino con cera de carbón que goteaba de la punta de su varita.

-Gracias de nuevo - repitió Harry, queriendo enfatizar su aprecio. - Realmente me ayudaste mucho. Te estoy muy agradecido.

-Ya veo - respondió Severus, dejando a un lado el pergamino. Y, a pesar del hecho de que en respuesta a Snape dijo solo una palabra, Harry escuchó satisfacción en su voz. Sonriendo ampliamente, tomó una copa de vino. Después de tomar unos sorbos pequeños, miró los pergaminos con controles para diferentes grupos. Al menos Harry pensó eso.

-Estos son nuestros controles, ¿no? - Preguntó, estudiando cuidadosamente la cara de Snape, quien estaba sellando los pergaminos con cera.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste? - El maestro de Pociones resopló, pero no le resultó tan caústicamente como de costumbre. Probablemente todavía estaba satisfecho con el cumplido que recibió. Pero Harry, dedicando la tarde a sus lecciones, era juguetón.

-Severus... - comenzó, estirando ligeramente las vocales. - ¿Podrías decirme qué pasará en la prueba de control?

Snape fijó su severa mirada.

-Creo que durante el otoño también te golpeaste la cabeza, si crees que te lo diré - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento... Sería bueno obtener un “_excelente”_. Podríamos quedarnos de nuevo después de la lección... - Lleno de verdadera alegría de Slytherin, Harry observó a Severus levantar la cabeza y los ojos negros lo fulminaron con la mirada. Sonriendo para sí mismo, sabía muy bien que Snape podría no mostrarse, pero su polla recuerda ese día muy bien. Y a juzgar por el brillo de los iris negros, tal vez le recuerde esto ahora.

-Bueno, si insistes, puedo decir que las preguntas están entre las páginas de ciento setenta y nueve y trescientos treinta y cuatro de tu libro de texto - respondió Severus irónicamente.

-Eres tan malo, ¿lo sabes? - murmuró Harry, pero no pudo contenerse y sonrió.

-Y tú eres molesto - respondió Snape, dejando a un lado el último pergamino.

-Lo sé.

-¿En serio? Me sorprende que al menos _sepas algo_.

-Juro que te sorprenderías aún más, si te dijera todo lo que sé.

-¿Si? - ¿Le pareció a Harry, o escuchó tensión en la voz de Severus?

-Si. Por ejemplo, sé que... “_te amo”_...dónde estarás mañana.

Severus levantó una ceja.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde?

-Dentro de mí - respondió Harry y dejó que una sonrisa alegre iluminara todo su rostro. Y al parecer, parte de eso también se transmitió a Severus, porque las comisuras de sus labios temblaron y algo muy emocionante brilló en sus ojos.

Harry también sabía que él era el punico que podía confundir y entretener simultáneamente a Severus. Y ese conocimiento lo hizo sentir un calor agradable en su pecho.

Y felicidad.

"Hanging by a moment" by Lifehouse.


	42. Conociéndome. Conociéndote. (Parte dos)

Las relaciones con Severus Snape no se parecían a una relación normal, y solo una persona inusual podía resistirlas.

Como Harry Potter.

Desde su nacimiento, comenzó a mostrar una tendencia poco saludable a volverse realmente, inusual. Primero, cuando era un bebé de un año, Harry derrotó al mago más poderoso y peligroso del mundo, y luego, como si esto no fuera suficiente, resultó que podía hablar con serpientes, y todos los que pertenecen al mundo mágico sabían su nombre, incluso si él solo tenía suficiente habilidad mágica para sacar un conejo de un sombrero o cortar en pedazos a una persona escondida en una caja.

Esto no quiere decir que Harry Potter no trató de convertirse en un niño común. Hizo intentos interminables para convencerse de que no es más original que el aguanieve de primavera en las calles de Londres. Pero parece que algún gen particularmente malicioso o un espíritu no menos dañino, decidió evitar eso. Como resultado, Harry, contrario a sus deseos, se encontró constantemente en situaciones que lo hacían cada vez más inusual.

En su primer año en Hogwarts, luchó con el secuaz de ‘Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado’ y también lo derrotó de una manera muy extraña. Luego, se enteró de que conocía el lenguaje de las serpientes e incluso luchó con una serpiente enorme y asquerosa, que además podía matar a sus víctimas con solo una mirada, e incluso sobrevivió. Al año siguiente, Harry se reunió con su padrino, quien era un animago, y podía transformarse en perro, pero, murió prontamente.

También, se reunió con dementores, (criaturas que absorben el alma); participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, una competencia terriblemente peligrosa, luchó con un dragón y una bandada de sirenas, ansiosas por romperlo en pedazos. Y se enfrentó en un nuevo duelo con el mismo Señor Oscuro y nuevamente se mantuvo vivo, y así sucesivamente. 

Entonces, Harry descubrió que era gay, y para rematar su ‘vida fantástica’, se había enamorado del maestro más cruel, gélido, aterrador y odiado de la escuela. Parecía que, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, esta relación no debería haberse convertido en un problema tan grande, sin embargo...si Harry Potter no hubiera sido Harry Potter, esta relación habría sido imposible desde el principio. 

Solo él podía involucrarse en esa clase de problemas y, además, apoyarlos. Harry Potter no podría caminar por el brazo con su amante a la luz de la luna, organizar paseos en Hogsmeade, planificar niños, ni un futuro. Todo esto era adecuado, por ejemplo, para Ernie McMillan o Michael Corner, personas normales que no corrían peligro de convertirse en portadores del "gen de lo inusual".

No, Harry Potter prefería la incertidumbre eterna, el miedo, la atmósfera ansiosa, las respuestas agudas, las disputas, el tormento, los comentarios sarcásticos, los argumentos sobre lo más insignificante, la dependencia, la humildad, el veneno, el peligro y el sexo más increíble del mundo. Bueno, quizás este último superaba todo lo demás, pero la verdad era, que él no fue creado para las relaciones normales. Por supuesto, esto no significaba en absoluto que no luchara por la ternura, oh, no. La ternura significaba mucho para él, pero Harry no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo así. Le traería mucha más satisfacción si tuviera que luchar por ella. Y como lo demostró todo su pasado, Harry estaba acostumbrado a pelear, y si de repente le faltaba, lo anhelaría y de inmediato se encontraría con un grupo de problemas nuevos que lo esperaban.

Esto no quiere decir que Harry no quería paz, relajación o una sensación de seguridad. Pero así como un marinero que regresó de un viaje y abraza a su esposa e hijos y pide una pinta de cerveza, comienza a mirar al mar con anhelo, así que Harry Potter, mientras anheló todo eso, durante mucho tiempo, no pudo soportarlo y huyó de él, como el fuego de lo ordinario.

En teoría, había encontrado a alguien que podía darle todo lo que soñaba. Pero, por supuesto, tuvo que soportar mucho para obtener lo que anhelaba, y lo que no pudo, en realidad, eran simples tonterías. Después de todo, él era Harry Potter y era capaz de lograr incluso lo imposible.

Severus Snape era una persona compleja. Cerrado, cercado de todos, siempre insatisfecho, exigente, cruel, duro e impredecible, y sus caprichos y estados de ánimo cambiaban más rápido que el clima. Sin olvidar sus inclinaciones sádicas y su amor por los castigos a todos aquellos que no le gustaban, que curiosamente incluían el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de la sociedad. Y dado el hecho de que el veneno manaba constantemente de su lengua, y miraba al mundo con burla, parecía que era una persona incapaz de tener una relación con alguien. Pero, por desgracia, Harry Potter se encontró en su camino. Un niño terco y molesto que no sabía lo que significaba la palabra "derrota", y no se calmaba hasta que lograba lo que quería, incluso si le costaba mucho esfuerzo, nunca retrocedía.

Realmente era una relación muy extraña. Quizás esto nunca se haya visto antes. Pero si usted no es como los demás, la única forma de ser normal es involucrarse en algo tan inusual. Y es cierto, esa fue la mejor decisión que Harry había tomado. Incluso si algún día lo lamentaba.

  
  


*** * ***

-¡Retira tus palabras! - Gritó Harry, temblando de rabia. Estaba de pie frente a Snape en su sala de estar y parecía listo para estallar de ira.

-¿Rechazar la verdad, Potter? - Snape sonrió, ignorando la indignación de Harry. - Hubiera mentido entonces. ¿No negarás que eres un imbécil arrogante cuya gloria te golpeó tanto la cabeza, que crees que todos a tu alrededor deberían caer a tus pies?

-¿Ah, sí? Y tú, en ese caso, eres un bastardo asqueroso que adora usar su posición y burlarse de los demás, solo para aumentar su sentido de autoestima.

Severus dio un paso en su dirección. Su rostro parecía un cielo de tormentoso.

-¡Al menos sé lo que valgo, Potter! - Siseó venenosamente. - Tu precio está contigo en el piso, cuando abres las piernas y suplicas que te folle.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Por un momento incluso se atragantó. ¿Cómo?... ¿Pero cómo podría él siquiera…? Se apresuró hacia adelante, queriendo lastimar a Snape. Golpearlo. Castigarlo por todo lo que dijo.

Pero Snape fue más rápido. Agarró a Harry por las muñecas, y solo pudo retorcerse y gritar desesperadamente de impotencia.

-¡Cállate! Te odio - Gritó, tratando de liberarse, pero Snape lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que lastimó a Harry, lo que solo aumentó su ira. - Te odio, imbécil ¡No quiero mirarte! ¡Ya no quiero conocerte!

-Sigue con las palabras, Potter. Gryffindor ya ha perdido veinte puntos. Puedes odiarme tanto como quieras, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que...

-¡Déjame ir! Si soy tan desagradable para ti, ¿por qué me dejas venir? Me iré lejos, y ambos estaremos satisfechos. ¡Y ya no tendrás que tratar con personas... como yo!

-Con mucho gusto haría eso, pero conociéndote, ¡se puede suponer que en dos días regresarás como un cachorro golpeado y de rodillas me rogarás que te lleve de vuelta!

-¡Cállate! No quiero... Déjame ir - La impactante sangre rica en adrenalina le dio fuerza a Harry y finalmente logró liberarse, pero en lugar de alejarse, se apresuró hacia adelante y empujó a Snape con todas sus fuerzas para que se viera obligado a retirarse unos pasos para mantener el equilibrio. Una sombra de sorpresa corrió por la cara de Severus, pero al momento siguiente dio paso a la ira. - ¡No quiero volver a verte! - Harry gritó y, volviéndose, corrió hacia la puerta. Manchas rojas se desdibujaron ante sus ojos, parecía que toda la sangre en ellos, se había evaporado. – Nunca más en mi vida, quiero verte o escucharte de nuevo... - se calló cuando sintió un fuerte golpe de magia en la espalda y voló al suelo. Harry logró mantenerse sobre sus codos y rodillas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Snape lo presionó con todo su peso.

-Puede sorprenderte, Potter, pero no estoy interesado en lo que quieres. Lo único que importa, es lo que yo quiero, y específicamente en este momento quiero castigarte, ni siquiera puedes imaginar cuánto quiero eso - siseó Snape detrás de él. Harry sintió un frío, casi helado toque de magia, y en ese momento su estómago se retorció en un espasmo doloroso. Fue como un poderoso golpe que le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones. Con un gemido, Harry se agarró el estómago con la mano, mientras abría la boca para inhalar. Y luego escuché un susurro amenazante en su oído: - Si me alejas de nuevo, la fuerza del golpe será diez veces más fuerte.

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, otro soplo de magia lo salvó de la parte inferior de su traje.

-¡Déjame en paz! No puedes... - comenzó, sintiendo mareos, tensión espástica de los músculos abdominales y pulsaciones dolorosas en las sienes. El corazón latía con sacudidas desiguales y parecía arder, el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, llenando incluso aquellas partes que en tal situación, no deberían haber reaccionado con tanto entusiasmo.

-¿No puedo? - Snape hizo un sonido como si estuviera a punto de reír. - Potter, ambos sabemos muy bien, que todo lo que se refiere a ti, _puedo hacer cualquier cosa. _Espero que no hayas olvidado que solo me perteneces. Qué eres, mi propiedad. Parece que tengo que recordártelo.

Harry se mordió el labio. Seguía enojado. ¿Por qué su polla se estremeció con estas palabras? ¿Y después de unos segundos estaba casi completamente emocionado? Cuando sintió que el pene de Snape estaba entrando en él, todo el calor que se había acumulado en su pecho, se precipitó inmediatamente hacia la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, porque todos sus pensamientos, se evaporaron al mismo tiempo. Todo lo que escuchó fue el sonido que hacían sus caderas y un susurro sombrío sobre él:

-Eres mi propiedad, Potter. - Snape lo agarró por el cabello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tirando de él para que sus labios estuvieran a solo unos milímetros de la oreja de Harry. - Repite.

Y Harry repitió.

-Soy de tu propiedad.

Repitió y repitió esa frase, cada vez que el miembro de Severus tocaba su próstata. Harry también dijo muchas otras cosas. Lo que no habría dicho en ninguna otra situación por nada del mundo, incluso si la recompensa hubiera sido la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

-¿Alguna vez volverás a discutir conmigo, Potter?

-Por supuesto que lo haré, ¡maldito idiota!

La "recompensa" por tal respuesta fue un impulso particularmente fuerte y largo, que, casi hizo que Harry arrancara su voz de un grito. ¡Oh, sí! Le encantaba provocar a Snape. Le encantaba enfurecerlo, hasta la completa pérdida de control sobre sí mismo. Le encantaba su agresión, la fuerza y la ira que atormentaban sus caderas, bloqueando todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

-Un pequeño e insolente provocador - Severus respiró en su oído, entrando en él con empujes largos, y Harry no pudo ocultar el temblor que esa voz le causó.

No podía hacer nada al respecto. Sabía muy bien que había desaparecido, lo supo desde ese día, solo recuerdos de los que aún le apretaban la garganta, desde el día en que dijo: “Soy una puta sucia...".

Porque él era ella. En tales situaciones, cuando la ira y la pasión se convirtieron en un deseo indomable y todos los frenos fallaron. Snape lo trajo a esto. Y luego solo sonrió triunfante cuando una vez más, logró subyugar a Harry para sí mismo. Fue por Snape que Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un ciclón que consistía en emociones polares conflictivas. ¿Era realmente entretenido? ¿Snape era tan adicto al fuego que ardía en sus ojos verdes?

Y apenas la palabra "dependencia" en esta situación, era tal eufemismo.

En los últimos días, esto estaba lejos de ser su primera riña. Pero, indudablemente, la primera fue tan seria y terminó tan excepcionalmente agradable. Harry pasaba cada minuto libre con Severus, aunque Snape ya no le permitía pasar la noche. Sin embargo, en la primera noche, que pasaron por separado, poco antes de acostarse, sucedió algo inusual.

Harry recibió un mensaje de Severus:

_“Buenas noches Potter.”_

Luego permaneció acostado durante mucho tiempo en la cama, había perdido todos los sueños y miró la piedra con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de recuperarse. Solo después de haber presentado varias teorías completamente improbables que explicaban este fenómeno, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que, muy probablemente, Snape envió esto para que no estuviera tan solo y que Harry sabía que él, Severus, estaba vivo y que todo estaba bien con él. Se sintió un poco avergonzado de que Snape lo confundiera con un niño nervioso que tenía miedo de dormir debido a algunas pesadillas allí, pero, por otro lado, el mensaje llenó su corazón de calidez. Snape primero le envió un mensaje que él mismo le envió todas las noches. E incluso si sucedió una vez, sigue siendo muy amable de su parte, si puede usar esa definición en relación con Severus Snape.

Cada nuevo día era como el anterior. Por la mañana, Harry bajó a desayunar, luego ayudó a Hagrid un poco, deambuló por el castillo o se sentó en la biblioteca, luego fue a cenar, y luego fue con una pila de libros a Snape. Allí solía leer, mientras Snape se ocupaba de sus asuntos, también sucedía que hablaban o follaban.

A Harry le gustó más la última lección. Incluso si el sexo era completamente diferente al que tuvieron en Navidad. Snape lo tomó con rapidez y fuerza, como si quisiera aliviar la tensión de esta manera. Harry vio su deseo y lo sintió muy claramente cuando hundió los dedos en su cuerpo con tanta fuerza como si quisiera romperlo en pedazos y exhaló en su oído palabras que en cuestión de segundos lo llevaron al orgasmo. Severus ya no se quedó con él después del sexo, pero Harry no interfirió. Lo que Snape le devolvió entonces, todavía envolvía su corazón en un cálido capullo, e incluso cuando Severus actuó con dureza y grosería, Harry recordó su toque gentil y se entregó a su máximo poder.

Durante esos días, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a fondo todas las preferencias de Severus. Por ejemplo, descubrió que a Snape le gustaba cuando Harry gemía su nombre durante el sexo. Además, cuando Snape lo tomó por detrás, le gustó que Harry extendiera sus propias nalgas con las manos, para que Snape tuviera una mejor vista, mientras él mismo, después de haber perdido el apoyo, enterró la cara sobre el colchón. También le encantaba profundizar en la boca de Harry, y especialmente cuando la abría más, permitiendo que Severus la follara.

Una vez, mientras Harry estaba sentado con un libro en su silla frente a la chimenea, con las piernas dobladas y tratando de descubrir qué causó el conflicto entre los gigantes y los centauros hace siete siglos, Snape lo golpeó. Al acercarse a él, Harry sintió su sombra sobre sí mismo y levantó la cabeza: se desabrochó la mosca sin decir una palabra y sacó su pálido y enorme pene medio excitado. Harry parpadeó con asombro y, aunque con gran dificultad, levantó la vista del miembro dirigido hacia él, miró a Severus a la cara, esperando al menos alguna explicación. Sin embargo, él no estaba allí. Severus simplemente se acercó a él, dejó a un lado el libro de texto y acercó la cabeza a su erección. Harry, sin resistirse, aceptó el miembro cálido y sabroso. Severus estaba especialmente apasionado ese día, ya que casi viola su boca. 

Varias veces, Harry comenzó a ahogarse, y al final, pareció gustarle tanto, que dos días después, lo repitió. En ese momento, Snape lo tomó por detrás, y antes del final se volvió hacia él, permitiendo que su deseo se asentara con salpicaduras blancas en los anteojos y la cara de Harry.

A Severus también le gustó cuando Harry se masturbaba frente a él. Lo dejó claro cuando, mientras leía el último número de Quidditch en su silla, Harry escuchó a Snape extrañamente tenso:

-Tócate a ti mismo.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, preguntándose si había escuchado mal. Severus se sentó en su silla con un vaso de whisky en la mano y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué?

-Escuchaste. Tócate, Potter.

\- ¿Aquí?

-No, en el Gran Comedor. ¡Por supuesto aquí! - Sus ojos brillaron, y Harry sintió una tensión familiar en su bajo abdomen.

Harry estaba un poco avergonzado, pero Severus lo miró de modo que bajo esa mirada, todas sus dudas se disiparon en un instante. Dejando a un lado la revista, tomó la cremallera. Después de abrir el cierre, abrió el botón y metió la mano en los boxers.

-Ahora tómalo. Lentamente.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry cumplió con la orden, mirando como los ojos negros borrosos, observaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Extiende más tus piernas.

Luchando con un rubor de incomodidad en sus mejillas, Harry tomó una posición más cómoda, y abrió las piernas tanto que Snape pudo ver lo mejor posible. A juzgar por el brillo hambriento de sus ojos, la pose era perfecta.

-Excelente - susurró Severus, sentado cómodamente en su sillón y llevándose un vaso de whisky a los labios. - Puedes empezar.

Y Harry se masturbó, observando a Snape debajo de sus párpados medio cerrados. Sin embargo, esto no duró mucho, porque la mirada que Severus le dirigió se sintió casi como un toque físico, por lo que Harry terminó rápidamente, imaginando el calor de estos labios delgados y posados en su erección. Cuando todo terminó y cerró la cremallera y hubo silencio en la habitación, roto solo por el sonido de su aliento calmante, Harry notó que Snape todavía lo miraba de manera extraña. Sus ojos estaban aún más desenfocados, las cejas convergieron en el puente de su nariz, y el propio Harry no entendió cómo sucedió esto, pero solo se despertó cuando escuchó su propia voz incierta:

-Severus... Me gustaría algún día sentir tus labios... allí - dijo, tartamudeando y señalando su propia entrepierna. Snape levantó una ceja en aparente perplejidad. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero aparentemente cambió de opinión, porque al momento siguiente, apretó los labios y aparecieron chispas de ira en sus ojos.

-¿Si? Hmmm... tengo que admitir que ese es un pensamiento muy interesante. Con mucho gusto estaría de acuerdo si me mostraras exactamente cómo debo hacerlo...

Naturalmente, todo terminó con Harry chupando a Snape. Más tarde, estaba terriblemente enojado con Snape y él mismo, por ser fácilmente manipulado, pero el maravilloso gusto de Severus en el idioma lo recompensó por completo.

Y sin embargo, había algo que molestaba a Harry. A lo largo de todos estos días, todas las conversaciones, fechas, disputas y escándalos, a veces Snape parecía de alguna manera distante. 

A menudo su mirada se volvió ausente y brumosa, y Harry comenzó a pensar que estaba evitando su intimidad. Y a veces Severus estaba tan retraído en sí mismo, que no respondió al afecto. Se congeló cuando Harry quiso abrazarlo, no lo acarició y no lo besó. Como si se alejara de él, o al menos tratara de alejarse. Harry no entendía por qué estaba actuando así. 

¿Había hecho algo mal? Intentó recordar todo lo que había sucedido recientemente, pero no pudo encontrar nada que explicara este comportamiento. Esa pesadilla no podría haberse convertido en la causa, ¿verdad? Después de todo, no era como si Snape todavía estuviera enojado con él por despertarlo y hacer un escándalo. ¿Es posible que alguien que está enojado mire con una mirada como si estuviera a punto de comerte? Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Mientras tanto, Harry decidió esperar y ver a dónde llevaría todo esto. Él mismo no quería cambiar nada. Estaba bien, podía pasar tiempo con Snape, e incluso cuando estaban maldiciendo, Harry no querría estar en otro lugar.

Bueno, tal vez tal idea se le apareció por un momento durante su última pelea, pero Snape rápidamente eliminó este sinsentido de su cabeza, o más bien... lo aplastó con su mano, lo destruyó con fuertes embestidas.

Y ahora, cuando ambos, respirando agitadamente, yacían en el suelo y Harry todavía sentía el peso de Snape sobre él, y toda su ira y agresión se disiparon, dejando solo vagos recuerdos, sabía que todo lo que había sucedido antes era doloroso. Palabras, gestos, quejas, todo eso no importaba. Lo único importante era que él estaba ahí. A su lado. Y Severus parece querer eso también. Al final, nunca le había permitido irse, nunca lo había dejado ir, cada vez que lo devolvía.

_"Si no es afecto"_, reflexionó Harry, “¿_entonces qué es?"_

  
  


*** * ***

_Queridos, Ron y Hermione..._

_¿Cómo les va? Espero que tengan unas buenas vacaciones. Todo está bien conmigo. Hablo mucho con Hagrid y Luna (probablemente no lo sepas, pero ella se quedó de vacaciones en la escuela). Es un poco aburrido sin ustedes, pero estoy tratando de tomar de alguna manera este tiempo libre. Hermione, probablemente te complacerá, pero decidí ejercitarme un poco, ya que me dejaron solo en Hogwarts y nadie me molestó. A menudo me siento en la biblioteca, por lo que Madame Pins ya ha comenzado a sospechar que algo anda mal conmigo, pero la calle está demasiado fría para hacer otra cosa. Traté de volar un poco con Lightning, pero después de que casi me congelé la nariz, estaba convencido de que esta no era la mejor idea._

_Los extraño, vuelvan pronto._

_Harry._

Bueno, Harry sospechaba que la cantidad de mentiras escritas en esa carta, excedía todas las normas posibles, pero no podía decirles que durante todo este tiempo, había estado follando con Snape, como conejos. Y sin embargo, la verdad también estaba en esta carta: realmente estudió. Por supuesto, tuvo que interrumpir varias veces para chupar a Snape, o hacer otras cosas increíblemente emocionantes con él, y aun así, Harry aprendió algo. Por ejemplo, cómo burlarse de sus testículos con los dedos para que empezara a gemir especialmente emocionante. Esto también es conocimiento. Y muy útil, debe ser reconocido.

  
  


*** * ***

Lo hizo de nuevo.

Lo miró con una mirada pensativa, ligeramente ausente, desde la cual el cabello de Harry se movió en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ya no trató de levantar la cabeza cuando Snape comenzó a comportarse así, porque instantáneamente miraba hacia otro lado, inmerso en la lectura del libro en la mano.

Esta no era la primera vez que esto sucedía. Harry notó que desde algún tiempo Severus lo miraba más y más a él, manteniendo sus ojos más tiempo. Como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo, reflexionando sobre algo que lo perseguía. Y Harry fue acosado por su comportamiento. Pero no podía preguntar: _"¿Por qué me miras tanto?"_ Porque él sabía muy bien: Snape se burlaría de él o fingiría que no entendía lo que significaba. Después de todo, si quería que Harry descubriera la razón de su extraño comportamiento, entonces no trataría de ocultarlo.

Harry trató de no prestar atención al calambre abdominal desagradable y concentrarse en repetir lo que había hecho con las pociones, sabiendo que en la primera lección después de las vacaciones, tenían un control "repentino". Pasó la página y contuvo el aliento cuando vio en el libro de texto un pequeño inserto dedicado a la poción Desiderium Intimum, que le permitía "desbloquear" y realizar sus verdaderos deseos profundamente ocultos. No había tal poción en el programa, pero Snape probablemente lo encontró demasiado importante y demasiado _interesante_ para perderlo. No es sorprendente que solo Hermione supiera algo sobre él. Al final, ella fue la única que memorizó todas las páginas del libro de texto.

Miró la ilustración, que representaba una pequeña botella de líquido rojo, y tragó, aturdido por los recuerdos. Y definitivamente no fueron agradables. Especialmente aquellos cuando Snape lo enfureció frente a toda la clase y la mayoría de la escuela. Harry recordó la amargura del horror y el amargo golpe de tristeza, mezclado con el asco que sentía por sí mismo. Recordó cómo trató de negar lo que supo y sintió, pero el conocimiento ya había entrado en él, no importaba cuánto hubiera intentado erradicarlo. También recordaba el odio. Para sí mismo, y especialmente por Snape. Más, porque se estaba ahogando en el calor que crecía dentro de él, con ese odio. Sin embargo, él siempre estuvo allí. Harry lo sabía, lo sentía cada vez que odiaba a Snape con todos los nervios de su cuerpo, todos estos años, y parecía que con el paso de los años este odio solo se hizo más fuerte. 

Este no era el tipo de odio que sentía por Draco Malfoy o Voldemort. Era una furia ardiente que le quitaba el aliento, y muchas veces se preguntó si Snape la sentía, porque tenía que ser quemado hace mucho tiempo, envuelto en su llama.

Sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta ahora de que era algo más. Cuando odias tanto a alguien, que no puedes evitar pensar en esa persona. Cuando el odio vive en cada aliento, en cada mirada, en cada lanzamiento de alguna palabra malvada y dolorosa, no notas muchas cosas importantes. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que no puedes imaginar lo que sucederá si alguna vez te extrañan. Que esa es la única criatura en el mundo que puede enfurecerte con solo una mirada, para despertar en ti una oleada de emociones positivas y negativas al mismo tiempo. Que cuando esa persona no está cerca, sientes un vacío inexplicable, incluso exteriormente regocijado por su ausencia. Que cuando lo miras, tus labios se tensan, tus manos tiemblan y sudan, todo se tensa por dentro, y tu corazón comienza a latir con tanta fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de saltar de tu pecho.

¿Esto te recuerda algo?

Y luego, una pequeña gota, por ejemplo, un poco de líquido rojo, es suficiente para desbordar la copa y abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, entonces es demasiado tarde.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Es probable que eso suceda. Era necesario pasar por todo, TODO ese infierno, sola para disfrutar un mínimo momento... en el paraíso.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Llegó la voz grave de Severus. Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Snape mirándolo de cerca, esta vez abiertamente.

-Pensaba en... ¿nos sentaríamos aquí ahora, si no hubiera bebido esa poción entonces?

Era posible no especificar cuál. Sin duda, Snape sabía lo que estaba en juego.

-Tu deseo, tarde o temprano se habría presentado, Potter. El elixir Desiderium Intimum, solo aceleró el proceso. La poción te permitió ver lo que no querías o no podías admitir. Se compara con una especie de elixir de la verdad, que le permiten ver las cosas más profundamente ocultas. Cuando la bebes, depende solo de ti si crees en lo que viste o si continúas fingiendo que no pasó nada especial.

-¿Entonces tuve una opción?

-Lo mismo que si el sanador te informara que estabas mortalmente enfermo. Podrías comenzar a ser tratado o fingir que no escuchaste nada y que no se trata de ti en absoluto, y seguir viviendo, arriesgándote a que un día la verdad te golpee con una fuerza aún mayor, pero será demasiado tarde para cambiar algo.

“Bueno, por supuesto”, pensó Harry. Se trata de Severus, solo él, podía comparar enamorarse de una enfermedad mortal.

Harry asintió, recordando los eventos de ese día, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ahora que la avalancha de recuerdos lo había capturado, ya no podía detenerlo.

-¿Sabes...? - comenzó, - en ese momento pensé, que lo hiciste a propósito para humillarme. Creí, que habías agregado algo a la poción de Hermione. - Harry miró a los ojos negros mirándolo. - ¿Qué pensaste entonces? ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando bebí la poción?

Durante aproximadamente un minuto, Severus guardó silencio, como si meditara una respuesta.

-Tengo que admitir, que estaba un poco sorprendido...

-¿Un poco?

-Sin duda no tanto como tú, Potter - resopló Snape. - Si hubieras visto tu cara...

Apretando los dientes, Harry sonrió con ironía.

-En ese caso, me alegro de no haberlo visto. Pero vi perfectamente las caras de otros estudiantes, y esto fue suficiente para mí, no lo dudes - espetó.

Severus miró a Harry con interés y parecía querer preguntar algo, pero dudó. Al final, no pudo soportarlo:

-¿Qué pasó después de que saltaste de clase?

-Corrí al baño - respondió Harry en voz baja. Estos recuerdos aún lo lastimaban. - Rompí un espejo allí... - Parecía mejor no mencionar el hecho de que él también vomitó.

-Tu mano - dijo Snape de repente, como para sí mismo.

-¿Que? - Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

-Por eso tenías el brazo herido. ¿Usaste la pomada que te di?

-Uh... - Bueno, parece mejor decir la verdad. – No. Estaba muy enojado contigo. No quería nada de ti. Ni siquiera imaginé que alguna vez podría salir del baño. No quería ver a nadie, pero, por supuesto, Ron y Hermione me encontraron. Entonces te odié por hacerme beber esa poción, estaba seguro de que lo hiciste a propósito. Entonces no quería verte, nunca más en mi vida.

-Y me enviaste a McGonagall con el mensaje de querer abandonar mis lecciones, - terminó Severus por él. - ¿Cómo te suena eso, Potter? En lugar de mirar a los ojos a los problemas, prefieres huir de ellos.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Todo lo que cayó sobre mí, sucedió por tu culpa.

-Bueno, no fui yo quien encendió los deseos inapropiados por mi profesor, Potter, - dijo Severus con una sonrisa irónica. - ¿O crees que si supiera a qué conduciría esto, alguna vez te hubiera dado esa poción?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? Conociéndote, pudiste asumir que te gustaría usarlo de alguna manera, - respondió, mirando audazmente a Snape.

Él abrió los ojos.

-Y conocerte, esto nunca debió haber sucedido.

-Hey, todo fue asqueroso, - soltó Harry, ajeno a la sonrisa burlona de Severus. . ¿Y todavía te preguntas que no quería verte? Además, era insoportable mirarte. Después de lo sucedido, no podía imaginar cómo reunirme contigo y, por lo tanto, traté de evitarlo.

-Me di cuenta, - gruñó Snape por lo bajo.

-Lo intenté tanto... - Harry continuó, volviéndose de rodillas, pasando el comentario de Severus más allá de sus oídos. - Yo quería olvidar, pretender que no había pasado nada... pero definitivamente, _tenías que venir a _destruir mis planes, viniendo a mí, en el armario... - De repente, cayó en la cuenta. Miró a Snape desde debajo de los párpados medio cerrados. - ¿Por qué viniste al armario?

La cara de Severus se volvió inmediatamente cerrada e inexpugnable, y Harry, que estaba intentando leer al menos algo en él, pareció tropezar con una barrera invisible en forma de máscara impenetrable.

-Pasaba por ahí - respondió Snape después de un momento.

Harry hizo una mueca. No esperaba tal respuesta. Pero por la cara de Severus, vio que ahora no obtendría nada de él y, por lo tanto, ni siquiera lo intentó. Tendría que responder esta pregunta Harry mismo.

-Y decidiste pasar y “saludar”, ¿No? - sonrió sarcásticamente.

-En realidad me invitaste - respondió Severus, mirándolo a los ojos, y Harry sintió un pinchazo familiar en su corazón cuando recordó _cómo_ esos ojos lo miraban en ese momento.

-¿Sabes? En el armario, cuando me tocaste... Fue... inusual.

-¿En serio? - Snape se inclinó un poco hacia delante, astutamente mirando a Harry. - ¿Qué más? - esta conversación realmente le interesaba, lo que Harry estaba un poco avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo, emocionado. Severus Snape rara vez expresó interés en algo.

-Bueno, eh... - Harry continuó, tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir todo lo que sintió en ese momento, pero entendió que no podía hacerlo. - Fuiste el primero en tocarme y llevarme a... un orgasmo. Nadie había hecho eso antes. Fantaseaba sobre cómo sería todo, pero no creía que esto sucedería alguna vez. Se podría decir, que para mí fue... mi primera vez. Yo... no creía, no podía entender por qué un hombre como tú... - Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de hacer frente a la tormenta emocional que de repente lo abordó, al recordar ese evento, y con pensamientos dispersos. Respiró hondo. - Yo solo... no sabía qué hacer. No podía defenderme. Me quedé allí, paralizado, y... y solo quería que me tocaras. A pesar de que tenía tanto miedo y quería escapar de allí. Pero algo dentro de mí - Harry tocó su pecho, en donde su corazón latía muy fuerte ahora, - no me permitió hacer eso. Y luego... fue como magia. Era como si me aplicaras el hechizo Confundus. Ya no podía olvidarte, no podía omitir lo que pasó. Solo te quería... a ti.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró vacilante a Snape. Los ojos de Severus brillaron. Parecía que la historia de Harry le hizo recordar todo lo que sucedió esa tarde de otoño en el armario, pero aún así, algo en su rostro decía que algo estaba mal. Harry no podía decir qué era, solo notó la sombra del pliegue entre sus cejas negras, pero no pudo explicar por qué estaba repentinamente preocupado.

Lo único que podía hacer era romper el silencio, privar esa ansiedad de la tierra que lo nutre.

Y luego, otro recuerdo que fue demasiado doloroso para Harry como para querer resucitarlo, el eco del enojo "_no eres nadie para mí_" todavía lo consumía desde adentro. Y luego movió sus pensamientos a una pregunta que le interesaba mucho y que siempre había querido hacerle a Snape:

-Me he preguntado muchas veces... ¿tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Malfoy?

Severus se movió, como si estuviera dejando caer su entumecimiento.

-Eso no debería interesarte - respondió agriamente, volviendo la cabeza hacia el fuego. 

Cuánto hay en su estilo, pensó Harry. Cada vez que Snape quería deshacerse de él o no quería responder una pregunta, se alejaba, queriendo detener posibles objeciones. Era increíblemente molesto.

-Pero lo pregunto, porque… - repitió Harry con presión, dándose la palabra de al menos tratar de insistir por su cuenta. - Sé que fue él quien me atacó con sus imbéciles, aunque me vendaron los ojos. Habíamos tenido problemas antes, y... Malfoy dijo algo, algo que me enojó mucho. Quise defenderme. Quería herirlo tanto, que yo mismo no sabía lo que estaba diciendo y... le dije cosas terribles. Sobre su padre y en general. Nunca olvidaré el odio que vi en sus ojos entonces. Lo sé, no debí haber dicho eso, pero estaba furioso y no pensé… Por lo tanto, quizás yo también tenga un poco de culpa...

Severus frunció el ceño y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, entrelazando los dedos.

-Potter, Malfoy es casi un adulto. Un mago responsable de sus acciones. Tenía que prever las consecuencias de cada uno de sus movimientos. Esa es la base de la existencia de cada uno de nosotros en este mundo. Si olvida algunas reglas, incluso por un momento, entonces debe aceptar las consecuencias. Él hizo su elección. No puedes ser responsable de todo el mal del mundo, así que deja de culparte por todo.

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Por supuesto, sabía que Snape tenía razón, pero estaba sorprendido de que estuviera tan molesto. Aunque no respondió directamente a la pregunta formulada, escuchó que era suficiente para que Harry se decidiera.

Sí, Severus estaba innegablemente relacionado con la desaparición de Malfoy. Y muy considerable.

Sin embargo, ahora era el momento equivocado para lidiar con tales casos. Al final, solo les quedaban unos pocos días, y a Harry le gustaría pasarlos agradablemente. 

Él sonrió despreocupadamente:

-Y no te culpo. Solo me preguntaba de alguna manera... - Harry observó a Snape recostarse en su silla y su rostro se iluminó. Y entonces surgió una pregunta en su cerebro. Una pregunta que nunca había hecho y que no entendía en absoluto por qué esto le interesa tanto, pero lo había pensado cientos de veces. Entonces Harry sonrió con picardía y preguntó:

>>Curiosa... ¿Qué pasaría si bebieras la poción? ¿Cuál es _tu_ mayor deseo?

Los ojos de Snape brillaron repentinamente cuando giró su mirada hacia los estantes. Miró los estantes por un rato, y luego se volvió lentamente hacia Harry. Ahora sus ojos nuevamente se parecían a la extensión negra del lago en una noche sin luna, su rostro se congeló.

-No quiero nada, Potter - se escucharon notas duras y amargas en su voz, y Harry se sorprendió por cómo lo dijo. Y aún más le sorprendió la reacción de Snape ante una pregunta tan aparentemente simple y directa. Severus se tensó y su buen humor pareció estallar como una burbuja de jabón. - Estoy ocupado en este momento, Potter - lanzó, saltando de repente de su silla y corriendo hacia la habitación, - así que espero que llegues a la salida tú mismo. Adiós. - Con esas palabras, se apresuró hacia adelante y salió de la habitación, y la única respuesta a la despedida de Harry fue el golpe de la puerta que se cerró.

Se quedó solo, sin entender lo que dijo y qué tipo de mosca mordió a Snape. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry sintió que su cabeza estaba llena de gachas. A veces, simplemente no podía entender a esta persona...

Después de sentarse unos minutos más en la sala vacía y tratar de calmar la alarma insoportable que volvió a la vida, atormentando su alma, Harry se levantó y salió lentamente de las habitaciones del maestro de pociones.

Naturalmente, la ansiedad lo siguió.

“Hanging by a moment" de Lifehouse.


	43. Algo anda mal

_“Algo está mal contigo,_

_los muros que construyes a tu alrededor ahora,_

_Parece que te queda como un guante._

_¿Estoy demasiado ciego para ver que hay algo detrás de tus ojos_

_y me está poniendo de rodillas?_”

El viernes por la mañana, durante el desayuno, Harry recibió una carta de Lupin. Era inconveniente leerlo en la mesa de enseñanza, en presencia de maestros y estudiantes que permanecían de vacaciones, que tradicionalmente estaban sentados juntos, así que lo guardó en su bolsillo y lo abrió cuando estuvo en la sala vacía de Gryffindor.

Remus dedicó la primera mitad de la carta a toda clase de tonterías: preguntó cómo tenía que estudiar Harry, si le gustaban las clases con Tonks, si estaba interesado en las competencias de Quidditch y se limitó a medias insinuaciones de que estaba cumpliendo una misión importante de la Orden, explicando que por razones de seguridad no podía contarle más.

_“En cuanto a tus preguntas, Harry... Sé que te encantaría saber, y te entiendo perfectamente. Sin embargo, todos estamos sujetos a reglas y responsabilidades. Y no se sabe a manos de quién, puede llegar esta carta. Por lo tanto, solo puedo decirte que, según nuestra información, “el innombrable”, se está volviendo cada vez más peligroso. Parece que recientemente ha estado de buen humor, y nos preocupa que haya concebido algo realmente a gran escala y aterrador. Ya hemos perdido muchos Aurores, y podemos suponer que las pérdidas aumentarán. Por esta razón, te pido que no dejes Hogwarts por ningún momento y no violes la prohibición del director, esto es en interés de tu seguridad, incluso si parece que esto limita tu libertad. Entiende Harry, tú eres su objetivo principal y debemos salvarte a toda costa. Recuerda: no debes confiar en nadie, incluso a tus amigos. Míralos a todos los ojos y si notas algo sospechoso, cualquier cosa, informa de inmediato a Dumbledore al respecto._

_Perdón por el tono, pero te quiero a salvo. Ahora que Sirius se fue, tengo que cuidar de ti. Lamento mucho no poder estar allí para apoyarte, pero trato de hacerlo ko mejor posible, al menos desde la distancia. Espero que entiendas eso._

_Felicita a Ron y Hermione de mi parte._

_Remus Lupin.”_

Harry apretó la carta en su palma y la dejó a un lado. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Remus esté tan preocupado por él, es bueno, pero, ¡maldita sea!, ya no era un bebé. No necesita ser vigilado. ¡Necesita información, al menos algo!

El recordatorio de Sirius, hizo que algo dentro de él se encogiera. Durante algún tiempo, hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en su padrino, pero a veces, cuando alguien le recordaba a él, el pecho de Harry ardía y las imágenes de esa noche caían sobre él.

Habiendo entrecerrado los ojos, soñó con deshacerse de la visión en la que Sirius cayó en el manto, y él mismo gritando en un ruido ensordecedor de ira y culpa, ganando un brillo aún mayor. Harry comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de deshacerse de su opresión en el pecho. Vivió con esta carga durante tanto tiempo que casi no se dio cuenta, hasta que alguien se lo recordó.

No, no lo pensará. Aún no ha llegado el momento. Esperará para blandir su varita en sus manos y dirigirla a Bellatrix Lestrange yaciendo a sus pies. Y luego, no se demorará.

Harry volvió a mirar la carta de Lupin. ¿Todos conspiraron para discriminarlo? “Tenemos que cuidar de ti, Harry," "Esto es por tu seguridad" y así sucesivamente... Podía escuchar todo el tiempo, y cada vez, todo se traducía _a_ una mayor frustración. Todos querían protegerlo. ¿Y por qué necesitaría esta protección si pronto todavía tiene que luchar contra Voldemort de todos modos? El protego contra él es impotente. Realmente no está claro: tendría más oportunidades si supiera _al menos algo_. Pero no, en lugar de prepararlo para la pelea, buscaron _protegerlo_. Incluso Severus...

Espera un minuto, después de todo, Severus prometió reflexionar sobre su pedido de enseñarle algunos hechizos. Harry se olvidó por completo de esa conversación, y el propio Snape no volvió a mencionarlo. ¡Pero hoy preguntará por eso! Ayer su reunión terminó un poco extraña, y no estuvieron de acuerdo en nada, pero puede venir así. Por supuesto, Harry podría haber hecho esta pregunta en piedra, pero ¿y si Severus se niega? No, ¡necesitas saber todo hoy! ¡Por la noche, él irá y obtendrá la respuesta de Snape!

  
  


*** * ***

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de Severus y volvió a mirar el mapa de los Merodeadores. Entonces, las pociones dominan en casa.

Respirando hondo, escondió la tarjeta en su bolsillo y tocó la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato. Harry cruzó la oficina, quitándose su capa de invisibilidad en el camino, y llamó a la pesada puerta que conducía a las habitaciones privadas de Snape.

Estuvo en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto, y Harry esperó, escuchando su corazón latir más fuerte cada segundo.

Se movió la manija, y al momento siguiente se abrió la puerta.

-Potter, - siseó Snape, entrecerrando los ojos cuando sus ojos se posaron en Harry. - ¿Qué necesitas? No recuerdo una cita hoy.

-No, pero... - Harry comenzó, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque Severus lo interrumpió. La voz del maestro de pociones era más fría que el hielo:

-No tengo tiempo para ti. Te estaría muy agradecido si limpiaras de inmediato y regresaras mañana - murmuró. Harry sintió que algo temblaba en su corazón. Algo estaba mal. Severus estaba de alguna manera... ¿nervioso?

Pero esta vez, no se permitirá deshacerse de sí mismo tan simplemente, porque el negocio del que quiere hablar es demasiado importante para él.

-Y aun así tienes que encontrarlo - objetó Harry con descaro y rápidamente se deslizó bajo el brazo de Severus. La sala de estar se estaba ahogando en la oscuridad. - Solo tengo una pregunta, y luego me iré de inmediato - dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación antes de que Snape pudiera darse la vuelta. - ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre Magia Oscura? Prometiste que... - Se detuvo tan repentinamente como si se ahogara con su propia lengua. Con los ojos muy abiertos de horror, Harry miró la máscara de mortífago que descansaba sobre la cabecera de la silla. Era blanca, y a la luz del fuego que ardía en la chimenea, parecía perlada. Y había varias gotas secas de sangre en ella. Cerca, había un manto negro, cuyas mangas estaban decoradas con una serpiente verde oscura y una calavera.

El alma de Harry se le fue a los talones, el horror helado le apretó el corazón. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recuperar el sentido y exprimir una sola palabra de sí mismo, Severus lo agarró por el hombro y lo arrastró hacia la salida.

-Te dije que estaba ocupado, Potter, - siseó Snape con furia. - Pero resulta que eres demasiado arrogante y sin escrúpulos, como para respetar los deseos de los demás. - El Maestro de Pociones lo arrastró fuera de la sala de estar y lo arrastró a través del estudio, sus dedos se clavaron en el hombro de Harry con tanta fuerza, que probablemente habría moretones. - Ahora vete. Si tienes algo que ver conmigo, ven mañana. Y si de ahora en adelante, una vez más, te permites ignorar mis palabras, todo terminará mal para ti. - Snape lo empujó hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta de golpe, y el eco sopló el sonido de un golpe a través de todas las mazmorras del castillo.

Las piernas de Harry no se sostenían, así que apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Parecía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Durante algún tiempo estuvo respirando con dificultad, tratando de calmar el corazón que latía frenéticamente y calmar la extraña sensación, como si algo lo estuviera destrozando por dentro.

Snape… ¡Mortífago!

No es que Harry _no lo supiera_, pero ahora... cuando vio todo con sus propios ojos, adquirió el conocimiento abstracto... una realidad amenazante.

Sabía que Snape era el espía de la Orden, y para ello necesitaba disfrutar de la plena confianza de Voldemort y el resto de los Mortífagos. Por supuesto, está obligado a hacer todo lo que se le ordena, pero... Harry trató de no pensar en eso, no prestar atención. Como dice el refrán, lo que ignoramos, no nos daña. Pero luego vio... vio esa máscara manchada de sangre, el manto repugnante, y ahora, la verdad, que intentó no notar, lo golpeó con una fuerza terrible.

Sacudido por el temblor, Harry respiró hondo y, después de arrojarse la capa de invisibilidad, regresó a la torre de Gryffindor.

Solo ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de cosas que no había notado antes, no podía, no quería ver o simplemente no podía aceptar. De hecho, Harry nunca había pensado en esa "otra" vida de Severus... la que caminaba por allí, lejos de las habitaciones oscuras, de Hogwarts protegido, de los pasillos de la escuela y de los estudiantes despreocupados que los recorrían, y de Harry... Esa vida iba entre odio, miedo, dolor, gemidos de muerte, envidia, desesperación, entumecimiento, carencia de emociones y al menos algo de risa humana...

Para ser sincero, Harry no creía que pudiera vivir así. Lo más probable es que se hubiera vuelto loco, o se hubiera convertido en un asesino desconocido, como todos los demás. Cualquier persona, sin importar cuán fuerte y mentalmente estable fuera, después de algún tiempo comenzaría a estar "saturada" de emociones en el aire, absorbiéndolas y gradualmente comenzando a considerarlas suyas, una parte integral de sí mismas.

Sin embargo, Severus era... Severus Snape. Aquel que puede hacer absolutamente todo con su conciencia. Al menos así lo afirmó. Harry recordó esa conversación.

Y aun así, Harry no lo creía. Le gustaría creer, aunque realmente quería, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo puedes convencerte de que eres un asesino que no conoce los dolores de la conciencia? ¿O te haces creer que amas? Nadie podría pretender ser tan bueno. Pero si Severus incluso logró engañar a Voldemort...

Harry de repente tropezó.

¿Y si no tuviera que engañarlo en absoluto? ¿Debería _realmente_ matar? ¿Si le gusta todo?

Un escalofrío helado le recorrió la espalda.

No. No. ¡No puede pensar así! ¡Este es Severus!

_“Un antiguo Mortífago...”_ \- provocó la voz interior. – “_Al que le gusta lastimar...”_

¡No importa! ¡Harry le pertenece! ¡Solo él! Snape lo miró para que olvidara cómo respirar, lo tocó con tanta suavidad y cuidado... Harry lo recordaba, recordaba cada beso, cada mirada, cada gesto. Uno en quien solo la oscuridad no puede brillar tan intensamente. Al final...

Harry continuó, sonriendo suavemente ante sus pensamientos.

Al final, incluso _si_ hubiera más oscuridad en él que luz... él seguiría siendo Severus. _Su_ Severus. Severus, en quien Harry confiaba. En lo que se debe confiar. Y en lo que debe creer. Harry debe creer que Severus es el espía de Dumbledore y no quiere usar esa túnica y hacer... todas esas cosas. Si él no cree, entonces... puede ir a Voldemort ahora.

_“Cuando lanzas hechizos, si en el fondo lo deseas, si puedes lastimar a alguien...”_

Al recordar el episodio de esa conversación, Harry se congeló de nuevo, como golpeado por un trueno. Las palabras de Snape hicieron eco en su cabeza, causando una nueva ola de temblor. Las imágenes aparecieron ante el ojo de su mente: la mano delgada de Severus, agarrando su varita con fuerza, sin dudarlo, lanza hechizos a víctimas inocentes retorciéndose de dolor, y luego... toca suave y delicadamente su cuerpo, recorre su piel, recordando cada parte de ella, aprieta su polla, acariciándola y trayéndolo a un loco orgasmo. O labios que pronunciaron palabras cuyo propósito era infligir heridas mortales a las víctimas o causar un tormento impensable, estos mismos labios que besan todo su cuerpo, disfrutando de su sabor, susurrando cosas en su oído, que llevan a Harry a las alturas de la dicha en cuestión de segundos... Y los ojos que están acostumbrados a mirar la muerte y la destrucción sin una sombra de simpatía, en cuyos iris se reflejan destellos de fuego…

El caos reinaba en su cabeza. 

Asqueroso, vil, repugnante… Tardó mucho en deshacerse de él.

Bueno, parece que no podrá conciliar el sueño demasiado pronto esta noche...

  
  


*** * ***

Cuando al día siguiente Harry recibió el último número de The Daily Prophet, ya podía adivinar lo que vería allí. La expectativa nerviosa de las noticias privaba por completo su apetito, y ni siquiera tocó el desayuno. Severus no salió a la mesa, pero tal vez esto sea para mejor, ya que sería difícil para Harry resistirse y no lanzarle miradas pensativas y significativas.

Sí, no se equivocó. Ahí está. En la primera página.

Un artículo sobre el Ones Eater atacando el edificio que albergaba el Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores de Magia, que mantiene vínculos entre las comunidades de magos de todo el mundo.

Harry sintió un endurecimiento por dentro. No quería leer sobre eso. Tratando de averiguar cuántas personas murieron, leyó el texto.

Catorce personas.

Harry tragó, jadeando y sintiendo como si hubiera recibido un poderoso golpe en el plexo solar.

Dejando el periódico, trató de no prestar atención al ruido indignado que surgió cuando algunos de los presentes habían desplegado sus copias.

Sin duda Severus también participó en esto. Debería haber sido. De lo contrario, Voldemort lo habría considerado un traidor.

Harry pasó la medianoche de ayer, reflexionando sobre todo y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones. No se trataba de _no confiar en_ Severus. Sabía que Snape hizo todo esto solo para espiar a la Orden e informarle todo a Dumbledore. Y sin embargo... a veces Harry le tenía miedo. Aunque no es lo mismo que antes. Sin embargo, ahora que entendía cuál era el principio subyacente de la magia oscura, después de ver en el brazo de la silla el Manto del Mortífago, cuando finalmente pensó en lo que Severus tenía que hacer como miembro de la orden de Voldemort... Harry sintió creciente preocupación

Algo estaba mal.

Aunque no pudo decir de inmediato qué estaba mal exactamente.

Harry sabía que no podía seguir así, y que era hora de dejar de esconder la cabeza en la arena. Severus era para él la persona más querida del mundo, y lo que sea que hizo por Voldemort... esto no debería afectar sus relaciones personales. No se debe permitir que Voldemort destruya todo lo que Harry creó con tanta dificultad, quebrando el frágil puente que los conecta.

Necesita ir a Severus hoy. Necesita mostrarle que no tenía miedo. Déjalo ver: Harry lo sabe y lo _comprende_.

Solo necesita aceptarlo.

  
  


*** * ***

Dudó por mucho tiempo. Temía que Snape lo echara de nuevo, que todavía estaba enojado por el truco de ayer. Y de hecho, no importa cómo se vea, él no se comportó con arrogancia. Aún así, Snape le dijo que viniera hoy.

Harry no lo había visto en todo el día. Severus no apareció en el Gran Comedor, ni una sola vez, y al mismo tiempo causó alivio y ansiedad.

Cuando el reloj en el salón de Gryffindor dio las nueve, Harry finalmente se decidió. Agarrando la capa de invisibilidad, bajó a las mazmorras, tratando de no pensar en nada que pudiera hacerlo regresar. 

Frente a la puerta de la oficina se detuvo y permaneció allí por un minuto, mirando con incertidumbre la superficie oscura. Después de un rato, tocó la puerta y entró en el recinto, sintiendo un extraño alivio por el hecho de que Snape no eliminara los hechizos, lo que le permitió entrar libremente, y lo que significaba que no estba demasiado enojado.

Sin embargo, antes de llamar a la puerta de al lado, Harry dudó un poco más, tratando de averiguar qué decir primero, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Bueno, entonces tendría que decir lo que piensa.

Harry tocó, esperó un minuto, y luego el bolígrafo se movió, haciendo que su corazón casi saliera de su pecho, y finalmente Severus apareció en el umbral. Una figura alta y oscura se paró frente a él, los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron y era imposible leer esa mirada firme.

-Uh... - Harry tragó saliva. Ahora, solo quedaba expresar lo que pensaba. Cada vez que Severus lo miraba así, todos sus pensamientos se evaporaban instantáneamente de su cabeza. – Yo, quería... Espero no molestarte ¿Puedo entrar? - Entonces, parecía que él decía lo que se necesitaba. - Oye, sé que eres un Espía, pero no me importa, sinceramente, ¿puedo entrar?

Severus silenciosamente abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar. Cruzando el umbral, Harry miró involuntariamente la silla, en la que ayer vio una máscara y un manto. Estaba vacía.

-Es tarde para las visitas - dijo Severus, sentándose en su silla. Sobre la mesa, Harry vio una botella medio vacía de líquido ámbar. - ¿Qué te retrasó? ¿Miedo al Cruciatus? - Sus ojos negros parecían atravesarlo, y Harry tembló.

Severus, como siempre, es heterosexual.

-N-no - se las arregló. - Yo solo... no sabía si podía, si podía... - ¡Oh, al infierno! - Escucha… - comenzó, yendo a otra silla y cayendo sobre ella bajo la penetrante mirada de Severus. - Sé que...

-Oh, déjalo en paz, Potter - resopló Severus. - Me temo que sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir. Sé lo que estás haciendo, y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿El Golden Boy, finalmente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de con quién está tratando? - Snape tomó el vaso y tomó unos sorbos grandes.

Harry se erizó.

-No quise decir eso en absoluto - murmuró. - ¡Y no me llames Golden Boy! No lo soporto.

-Por supuesto. Lo que nuestra pequeña celebridad desee - respondió Snape con una sonrisa burlona que después presionó contra el cristal.

Y entonces algo vino a Harry: Severus estaba borracho. O muy cerca de eso. Bueno, incluso con Severus sobrio no fue fácil hablar, pero con un borracho... este es un nivel de dificultad completamente diferente.

Harry suspiró e intentó nuevamente.

-Si me dejas decírtelo, te explicaré todo - continuó, siguiendo cuidadosamente la reacción de Snape, pero la cara de Severus era inexpresiva. Como si no le importara. O intentaba a toda costa causar tal impresión. - No me juzgues tan apresuradamente. Es cierto, al principio tuve miedo, pero luego pensé mucho en todo y sé que... lo haces porque tienes que hacerlo. Ya no soy un niño. Y soy capaz de entender. Eres un espía y debes obedecer las órdenes de Voldemort. También puedo entender por qué intentaste ocultarlo. Y creo que podría entender si... incluso si lo hicieras_ a propósito_. Es decir... - Harry ya no entendía lo que quería decir, especialmente ahora, cuando algo desagradable apareció en los ojos de Snape. - Sé que cada persona tiene un lado brillante y oscuro y, a veces, uno de ellos tiene ventaja. Pero, no importa lo que haya más en ti, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que hagas y pase lo que pase... siempre estaré _a tu_ lado. Contigo.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Severus lo miró incrédulo y estudiando al mismo tiempo, y Harry trató de mantener esa mirada, que parecía tocar los nervios abiertos. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, Snape miró hacia otro lado y volvió a beber su whisky.

-¿_A mi_ lado? ¿No importa qué? - sonrió, y en las entonaciones de su voz se escuchó algo muy, muy desagradable. Harry no habría podido decir exactamente qué, pero su cuerpo reaccionó al instante: la piel de gallina se deslizó sobre su piel. - No he escuchado tales mentiras en mi vida - murmuró Snape con frialdad.

Harry sintió la ira hirviendo por dentro.

-¡Esto no es una mentira! - protestó en voz alta. - Realmente lo digo. Y si no crees, ese es tu problema.

-Ya veremos - resopló Severus. - De alguna manera recordaré tus palabras para ti. - Lo dijo en un tono como si toda esta situación realmente lo entretuviera. Era como si Harry hubiera dicho algo gracioso y no compartiera una decisión que había estado considerando constantemente durante casi un día y que le costó mucho coraje y buena voluntad. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se sintió herido. Realmente dolía.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un bastardo, terco, el “que todo lo que sabe”? - Harry gritó, sintiendo que ya estaba harto de ese tono punzante.

-¡Porque me parece que no entiendes de qué estás hablando, muchacho! - Severus levantó la voz, mirándolo con una mirada aguda. - Porque soy capaz de prever las consecuencias y las reacciones humanas, y, créeme, no hay lugar para ningún tipo de _aceptación de_ nada.

-¿De qué estas hablando? - Preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sobre la vida, Potter. Sobre elecciones humanas. Sobre las emociones. Llámalo como quieras. Ahora sal y déjame en paz. No necesito tus garantías pomposas, la única característica indiscutible de las cuales no hay aceptación, es la ingenuidad.

¡Pues no tan rápido Snape lo echará!

-¿Decidiste que podrías alejarte de mí tan fácilmente? ¡Ni siquiera sueñes con eso! - Harry se opuso. - ¡Genial! Piensa lo que quieras. Solo quería que todo siguiera igual entre nosotros. Para que no te comportes como si no te importara. - Bueno, él también sabe hablar directamente. - No peleemos más. Por favor.

-Si lo llamas una pelea, probablemente nunca hayas participado en ninguna - dijo Severus, mirando al fuego y tomando otro sorbo, esta vez más pequeño, de whisky.

-Y con este comentario, ¿querías provocarme o lastimarme? - Harry preguntó con descaro, tratando de calmar un poco la atmósfera.

-¿Qué te parece? - Snape lo miró vagamente.

-Creo que las dos cosas - sonrió Harry.

-Me alegro de que a veces _pienses_ \- respondió Snape, levantando un poco los labios, y el pecho de Harry se calentó.

No lo perdió.

De repente, sintió un deseo urgente de tocar a Snape, abrazarlo, sentir su proximidad. Severus no le había dado ni un gramo de ternura por tanto tiempo.

Harry se puso de pie y lo enfrentó en un instante. Se inclinó para abrazarlo, para sentarse de rodillas, pero Severus inmediatamente se levantó de un salto, quitó las manos y se dirigió a la barra, ignorando su impulso.

Harry se quedó solo frente al sillón verde, con la sensación de que algo lo había golpeado en el corazón. Parecía que todos sus miedos se han hecho realidad. Después de todo, sintió que algo andaba mal, y esta confirmación lo lastimó. 

Inusualmente doloroso.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó sofocado. - ¿Por qué me estás evitando? ¿Por qué te alejas?

Severus no se dio la vuelta y tomó otra botella de whisky.

-¿De qué tonterías estás hablando otra vez, Potter? - Preguntó con el tono más cáustico que era capaz de hacer. La impresión fue que decidió a toda costa burlarse de Harry. - Probablemente tienes demasiada imaginación, ya que logras ver lo que no está allí. Puedes estrechar la mano de la señorita Lovegood.

Harry sintió vergüenza de haber estado acumulando en él durante los últimos días, cuando Snape enfatizó en evitar su intimidad, estimulado por la deliberación con la que ahora estaba tratando de convencerlo de que todo esto, era solo un juego de su imaginación, comenzó a hervir en él. Entonces, cuando habló, su voz tembló de furia, rasgando el aire a su alrededor.

-¿Me tomas por idiota? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo te comportas conmigo? No te diste cuenta de cómo me estás evitando, ¿no quieres abrazarme? Incluso me miras como un ídolo insensible. ¿Crees que no veo que todo ha cambiado? Solo que no entiendo por qué. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Quiero que me expliques!

Severus se volvió lentamente hacia él, y si Harry no hubiera estado tan cegado por la furia, la mirada que Snape le había puesto lo habría privado de su coraje y su aliento.

-No tengo que explicarte nada, Potter - murmuró con tanta frialdad que a Harry le pareció que había aparecido hielo en el aire. - ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez no quiero esto?

Harry sintió que su ira crecía aún más, apretando sus manos en puños.

-¿Y quién más está hablando de mentiras? - Harry casi gritaba, pero no pudo evitarlo. La situación se salió de control y a Severus no le importó. – Bien. Hasta que no me lo expliques, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Avísame cuando lo decidas. - Se dio la vuelta y, poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad en la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Vuelve de inmediato, Potter! - Snape gruñó, y Harry casi se tropezó. Nunca antes había escuchado tanta furia en su voz. Deteniéndose, se dio la vuelta. Severus se paró en la barra, agarrando el vaso con tanta fuerza que un poco más, y se habría roto. Dirigiendo a Harry a la mirada asesina de ojos centelleantes, parecía querer destruirlo. Aplastarlo.

Y lo logró.

-No te dejé ir - siseó, y el estallido de una llama enojada en su voz destruyó los restos de paciencia. - ¡Siéntate!

Harry dudó. Estaba temblando de ira, pero el miedo a lo que Severus podría hacer si no escuchaba, era aún más fuerte. Todavía le dolía el estómago por el golpe recibido durante su última escaramuza. Y Snape ahora está en tal estado, que es capaz de _cualquier cosa_.

Regresó y nuevamente cayó pesadamente en la silla. Parecía que Snape se había calmado un poco, y los dedos que agarraban el vaso estaban un poco relajados. La mirada abrasadora, se volvió fría. La cara distorsionada por los pliegues faciales, se suavizó ligeramente. 

Después de tomar un sorbo, Severus miró a Harry con una mirada incomprensible, que nunca logró leer. Era como si Snape lo hubiera cercado con un muro impenetrable.

Harry se sentó y esperó a que Snape dijera una palabra, pero guardó silencio. Pasó el tiempo y el crepitar del fuego pareció dividirlo en partes pequeñas y desiguales.

Miró atentamente a Severus, esperando un golpe, afecto, cualquier cosa, y con cada minuto, la ansiedad crecía en su corazón. Harry no entendía para qué estaba sentado aquí, ni qué sería. Tenía miedo de lo que vendría después. Cómo quería que Severus finalmente hiciera algo, porque lo desconocido lo estaba desgarrando por dentro.

Después de aproximadamente un cuarto de hora, Severus se movió, haciendo que Harry saltara en su silla. Colocando lentamente el vaso sobre la mesa, Snape miró el reloj colgado en la pared. 

Cuando volvió su mirada hacia Harry, algo así como... ¿sombría satisfacción brillaba en sus ojos?

-Su entrenamiento acaba de terminar, Sr. Potter. Eres libre.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. No podía creer lo que oía... ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Cómo puede... tratarlo como una cosa? ¿Después de todo…?

Entendió que estas palabras solo lo lastimaban, esto era obvio, a juzgar por la desagradable sonrisa que formaba los labios de Snape.

También sabía que si se quedaba aquí incluso por un momento, diría o haría algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Harry saltó de su silla, agarró su túnica y salió volando de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Se apresuró sin mirar atrás y sin siquiera pensar en arrojarse su capa de invisibilidad. Irrumpiendo en el corredor, se apresuró a donde sea que miraran sus ojos, soñando con salir de allí, deshacerse de la insoportable decepción, devorando su ira desde el interior y el dolor que lo privaba de razón.

Habiendo salido de las mazmorras y subido al primer piso, Harry sacó su varita a la carrera. Apuntándola a la primera estatua que se cruzó, le lanzó un hechizo, amplificado repetidamente por la rabia que lo enfureció, que lo rompió en pequeños pedazos. El polvo voló, los fragmentos volaron en todas las direcciones y algunos lo golpearon en la cara, pero ni siquiera lo notó. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente. Se turnaba para apuntar a fragmentos más o menos grandes, rompiéndolos y dejando que la ira guiara cada paso, cada gesto, cada palabra. Su mirada estaba borrosa por las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando, agarrando una astilla bastante grande, Harry comenzó a golpearlos contra la pared. Quería aplastar, patear, morder.

La piedra se derrumbó en su mano y la hirió. Gritando de dolor, Harry liberó escombros que cavaban en su palma y miró su mano: estaba sangrando.

Justo como su interior...

-Bueno, bueno... parece estar en problemas, Sr. Potter - llegó una voz familiar y chirriante desde atrás.

Con la cara húmeda por las lágrimas, Harry miró a Filch con pena.

¿Problemas? Para ser sincero, no le importaba en absoluto.

  
  


*** * ***

Lleno de gratificación vengativa, el gerente de suministros llevó a Harry a McGonagall. La Decana de los Gryffindors, se sorprendió por su comportamiento, pero cuando Harry comenzó a murmurar algo sobre una carta de Lupin, y los recuerdos relacionados con la muerte de Sirius, le hicieron perder la cabeza, y por eso hizo lo que hizo, la ira de McGonagall desapareció instantáneamente, reemplazada por simpatía. Harry mordió su conciencia por esta mentira, pero tenía que pensar en algo. 

Filch, por supuesto, le exigió el castigo más severo posible, pero la Jefa de Gryffindor rescató a Harry, diciendo que estaría comprometida con su estudiante. El gerente de suministros murmuró por lo bajo, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta. La Profesora McGonagall le dijo a Harry que lo entendía y no lo culpaba, aunque la destrucción de la escuela no es la mejor manera de deshacerse del dolor. Entonces ella estuvo obligada a programar una práctica, al final, esas eran las reglas, pero eligió un trabajo tranquilo y no demasiado difícil para él. Así que, al día siguiente, Harry tuvo que clasificar los pergaminos en la clase de Runas Antiguas.

McGonagall también dijo que si necesita hablar sobre lo que lo atormentaba, siempre podía recurrir a ella. Harry agradeció en silencio y salió de la oficina.

Le pareció que el viaje desde la oficina de la subdirectora hasta la torre de Gryffindor nunca había sido tan largo. Vagó tambaleándose, apenas arrastrando las piernas y mirando al suelo deprimido. Los fragmentos de la estatua rompieron sus lentes, pero no pensó en arreglarlos. A Harry no le importó. En verdad, en ese momento no le importaba nada. El dolor en la mano herida y vendada se intensificó con cada paso. Tenía que ir al ala del hospital, como McGonagall le aconsejó, pero no quería. Al final, el sufrimiento físico lo distrajo del dolor que sentía por dentro.

A Harry le pareció que cada paso solo lo acercaba al abismo. Un eco distante sonó en su cabeza:

_No hay lugar para ningún tipo de "aceptación" de nada... Te lo recordaré... Soy capaz de prever las consecuencias y las reacciones humanas..._

¿A qué se refería? ¿Quería mostrar lo mal que estaba Harry? ¿Que todo su conocimiento no valía la pena? ¿O solo quería demostrar cuán cruel podía ser? Como si Harry no supiera eso...

Respiró hondo e hizo una mueca cuando le dolía el pecho. No, no podía entenderlo. Lo intentó, realmente lo intentó, y sin embargo, algunas de las acciones de Severus siguieron siendo un misterio para él.

¿Por qué Snape se alejaba de él? Fue doloroso darse cuenta, tan doloroso que Harry apenas podía respirar. Lo que valía la pena era acercar a Severus a sí mismo. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Por qué ha cambiado todo tan dramáticamente?

Solo podía sospechar que la razón no estaba relacionada con él o con Snape. Solo tal explicación tenía sentido.

Harry miro su mano. La sangre ya había saturado el apósito temporal, pero él no iba a tratar de detenerlo.

Como la sangre que fluye del corazón.

... _lo único es si quieres, puedes lastimar a alguien..._

Bueno, si se trata de Severus Snape, la respuesta a esta pregunta era obvia...

  
  


*** * ***

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Harry sintió que alguien lo había golpeado en la cabeza con algo pesado la noche anterior. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y especialmente su mano herida. Ayer, finalmente llegando a la habitación, se desplomó sobre la cama y luego se durmió.

De alguna manera, saliendo de la cama, tomó sus gafas rotas, las arregló rápidamente, se las puso en la nariz y fue al baño. Su propia mirada en el espejo lo hizo gemir: había un gran hematoma debajo del ojo izquierdo y rasguños en las mejillas. Sí, no se veía mejor... ¿Tal vez sí debería ir a Madame Pomfrey? Exactamente, él irá con ella después del desayuno.

Harry desenrolló el vendaje y miró profundamente los cortes. La sangre seca era casi negra. Colocando suavemente la palma de la mano bajo un chorro de agua fría, la lavó cuidadosamente y nuevamente la envolvió en un vendaje ensangrentado. No tenía nada adecuado, y no quería gastar tiempo o energía en limpiar el vendaje viejo.

Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Alrededor de los ojos tenía unos prominentes círculos, sobresaliendo de su cara pálida. Curiosamente, ¿estas eran las consecuencias de la falta de sueño o el estrés? Probablemente ambos.

Harry se prometió a sí mismo que no pensaría en lo que sucedió ayer. Debes intentar borrar todo de su memoria. Eso era todo. Porque incluso un solo recuerdo podría ser demasiado duro.

Y ahora está demasiado débil para resistir.

Tomándose una ducha rápida, Harry se vistió y fue a desayunar. Casi todos ya estaban allí. Incluyendo a Snape. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa, escuchó un animado bullicio, risas y conversaciones a media voz. En silencio y sin mirar a nadie, se sentó junto a Luna, frente a la profesora McGonagall.

Y luego, de repente, todas las voces disminuyeron. Hasta que reinó un silencio mortal.

Harry levantó la cabeza y, sorprendido por el silencio general, miró a su alrededor. Todos lo miraban con gran interés y miedo.

¿Se ve tan terrible?

-¿Qué pasó, Harry? - Luna preguntó en un susurro, interrumpiendo ese silencio antinatural. Ahora los ojos de todos los presentes, tanto estudiantes como profesores, estaban fijos en él. Incluso Dumbledore, que estaba sentado al lado de McGonagall, miró ansiosamente en su dirección. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo miró tan de cerca como Severus, sentado a dos lugares de McGonagall. Su mirada ardía, y Harry claramente sintió que se deslizaba sobre su piel, dejando rastros ardientes detrás de él. Pero lo que había detrás de esa mirada, Harry no podía decirlo.

Sintiendo un calambre desagradable en el estómago, bajó los ojos… ¡Genial! todos lo miran como un renegado. Por enésima vez.

-Querido hijo... - dijo la profesora Vector. - ¿Qué fue lo que te... pasó?

-Lo siento, Septima, pero esto solo le interesa al Sr. Potter - McGonagall la interrumpió, y luego miró alrededor de la mesa y se volvió hacia los presentes: "Ayer, le ocurrió un accidente al Sr. Potter, y les pido que no pregunten sobre los detalles, esto no debería interesar a nadie - anunció, y agregó, mirando a la medimaga: “Poppy, me gustaría que revisaras al Sr. Potter después del desayuno, por favor”.

Madame Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, profesora - murmuró Harry suavemente. La subdirectora le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, y luego se inclinó y le susurró algo a Dumbledore en el oído. El director asintió comprensivamente y miró a Harry: la compasión parpadeó en los ojos azules. Dentro de Harry, todo se contrajo, y se apresuró a darse la vuelta. No quería simpatía y no la necesitaba.

Por casualidad, sus ojos se posaron en Severus. Lo miró casi desesperadamente, y el corazón de Harry se hundió de repente. Snape parecía haber olvidado por completo dónde estaba, y ahora estaba en el Gran Comedor, entre otros maestros y estudiantes. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de forma antinatural, aunque los párpados estaban ligeramente bajos y las cejas convergían en el puente de la nariz. Abrió la boca como si quisiera preguntarle algo a Harry, pero luego probablemente recordó dónde estaba y la cerró rápidamente. Y luego Snape dejó caer el tenedor: golpeó el plato fuertemente y, rebotando, cayó al suelo. El sonido del golpe en el piso de piedra se escuchó por unos momentos más, pero Severus no pareció molestarse en absoluto por el hecho de que todos habían dejado de mirar a Harry y comenzaron a mirarlo a él.

-Severus, por el amor de Merlín, ¿podrías tener más cuidado? - Gruñó el profesor Flitwick, que estaba sentado a su lado. - O la próxima vez podrías pegarme.

El maestro de pociones no respondió. No parecía escucharlo en absoluto. Con dificultad, apartando su mirada devoradora de Harry, quien notó un claro destello enojado en los iris oscuros, Snape se giró y miró a la pared del fondo, escondiéndose debajo de su escritorio, definitivamente _con_ los puños muy apretados y... dedos temblorosos.

Harry parpadeó, tratando de averiguar si era un sueño y qué podría significar. ¿O Snape seguía enojado con él? ¡Pero Harry es quien debe estar enojado! ¡Y parece que ese pomposo y grasiento bastardo... no puede sentarse ni siquiera cinco minutos en la misma mesa con Harry Potter!

Harry apretó los dientes, tratando de hacer frente a la repentina oleada de ira y anhelo.

No, él no le prestará atención. No puede dejar que Severus Snape lo prive de su apetito. Luna sentada a su lado y le sonrió cálidamente, pero Harry sintió esa ansiedad detrás de esa sonrisa. Intentó conversar con ella dulce y fácilmente, pero, por supuesto, no salió nada. No en ese momento. No en presencia del tipo sentado de forma, como si estuviera tragando el eje de una escoba, y aparentemente no tenía la intención de terminar el desayuno apenas comenzado de Snape, que estaba a casi dos metros de Harry al otro lado de la mesa.

Realmente trató de no prestarle atención, pero no pudo evitarlo, y su mirada se deslizó hacia el lado donde estaba sentada la oscura figura, a pesar de que cada vez le parecía que algo era desagradable por dentro, al juzgar por las muecas que hacía.

El tocino era como piedra, y no fue fácil para Harry cortarlo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta de que solo podía usar una mano. Intentó sostener el cuchillo con la mano vendada, pero solo logró que involuntariamente se estremeciera de dolor cada vez. Después de otro intento fallido, Harry resopló con frustración y apartó el plato, resignado al hecho de que no era su destino intentarlo hoy, cuando de repente el tocino en su plato se cortó solo en un instante en trozos pequeños que eran fáciles de comer. 

Con extremo asombro, Harry parpadeó y miró a sus compañeros, en busca de un asistente desconocido, pero todos estaban absortos en la comida o la conversación.

Excepto una persona.

Severus apresuradamente desvió la mirada e hizo tal movimiento, como si estuviera escondiendo algo en su bolsillo, y luego volvió a mirar a la pared.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry miró su plato, sin siquiera saber qué pensar sobre todo esto.

¿Severus lo hizo para ayudarlo, o para mostrarle una vez más su desprecio y reírse de sus discapacidades?

Bueno, ambas suposiciones son lo suficientemente plausibles como para tenerlas en cuenta.

Harry suspiro. Intenciones por intenciones, pero ahora estaba demasiado hambriento para molestarse con esto.

Cuando el desayuno estaba llegando a su fin, McGonagall se inclinó y dijo:

-Por favor, venga a verme después de la cena, Sr. Potter, le daré la llave de la clase de Runas Antiguas.

Harry asintió e inmediatamente sintió la mirada de Snape sobre él: aparentemente había dejado de contemplar la pared y comenzó a mirarlo. Curiosamente, ¿la pared atrajo la atención de Snape con mayor facilidad, o también sufrió las olas frías de temblores que se arremolinaban en su superficie?

De repente, se le secó la boca y Harry tragó saliva, pero como se prometió a sí mismo no prestarle atención, lo hizo. Hasta el final del desayuno, nunca miró en su dirección, pero tan pronto como terminó la comida, se levantó y, acompañado por Madame Pomfrey, fue al ala del hospital, sintiendo los ojos de ébano mirando hacia atrás. 

La medimaga curó sus moretones y se untó una pomada. A juzgar por el olor, fue la misma pomada con la que Severus curó sus piernas. Este recuerdo en sí mismo fue muy agradable, pero en esta situación solo causaba dolor.

¡No, no puede pensar en eso!

Tan pronto como dejó el ala del hospital, sucedió algo que realmente esperaba, pero que también temía. Hacía calor en su bolsillo.

Mensaje de Severus.

Durante aproximadamente un minuto, Harry luchó consigo mismo. No quería leerlo. Para ser sincero, por la mañana incluso pensó en dejar la piedra en el dormitorio, pero por alguna razón... no pudo hacerlo. ¿Y si sucediera algo importante?

Sin embargo, la curiosidad triunfó. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y leyó:

_“Potter, me gustaría que vinieras a mí ahora. Te estoy esperando. Ven, ¿de acuerdo?_

Harry abrió los ojos. Para Severus, fue casi una súplica.

Un cálido sentimiento de satisfacción llenó su corazón. ¿Se arrepintió Snape de lo que había hecho? Eso era bueno… que ahora sienta lo que es...

Agarrando la piedra en su palma, Harry envió:

_“No recuerdo ninguna asignación con usted, profesor, así que no entiendo por qué debería ir a usted...”_

Sus labios se curvaron involuntariamente en una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque por dentro Harry sintió un vacío total.

Snape lo hirió demasiado. Las heridas del interior tardarán en sanar.

  
  


*** * ***

Snape no vino a cenar, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera aliviado. Después de eso, McGonagall le dio la llave y le informó que su trabajo debería durar al menos dos horas, así que si podía hacerlo antes, podía sentarse allí hasta que se agote el tiempo.

Harry asintió y caminó lentamente hacia el segundo piso. En verdad, nunca había estado en esta clase antes. Todas las paredes aquí estaban colgadas con carteles y dibujos con algunas insignias extrañas. Caminando por el aula y examinándolos, recordó el libro que vio en el laboratorio secreto de Severus. Si recordara cómo se veían las runas allí, tal vez hubiera podido encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo a comprender el significado de esos símbolos. 

Harry caminó hasta el final de la clase, donde había armarios con pergaminos. Cada uno mostraba algunas letras y números, pero por lo que podía entender, estaban en un lío. Tomó el primer pergamino que apareció, y después de unos minutos logró encontrar la celda adecuada para él. Harry respiró hondo. Resulta que le esperaba mucho trabajo. 

¿Tal vez es mejor dejar caer todos los pergaminos en el piso y luego ponerlos en su lugar? 

Entonces lo hizo. Después de aproximadamente media hora, Harry llevó los pergaminos de los estantes al banco más cercano, asegurándose de no dejar caer ninguno. No se sabe cuán deteriorados están. Después de hacer frente a esta tarea, comenzó a tomarlos uno a la vez y ponerlos en celdas marcadas con combinaciones idénticas de letras y números con las de los pergaminos. Después de encontrar un lugar para un pergamino especialmente caprichoso, le tomó al menos tres minutos hacer esto, se giró para tomar el siguiente, y luego... lo dejó caer, rebotando, como escaldado.

Severus yacía parado al lado del banco, quien lo perforó con una mirada misteriosa. Snape se parecía a una estatua: recta y orgullosa, tallada en mármol o ébano.

¿Por qué no escuchó a Snape entrar? Lo más probable es que aplicó el hechizo de silencio a la puerta.

Harry apartó la vista apresuradamente y miró la pila de pergaminos que tenía delante. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Tenía miedo de esta reunión. No quería ver a Severus, no ahora, las heridas aún estaban demasiado frescas...

¿Por qué Snape vino aquí? ¿Por qué no debería dejarlo solo al menos una vez? ¿Por qué siempre lo sigue?

-Potter... - La voz de Snape era un poco ronca, y al mismo tiempo, la agudeza sonó en él. Era como si las palabras que estaba a punto de decir se le quedaran en la garganta. – Ayer, me comporté de manera inapropiada y censurable. Bebí demasiado y... dije cosas para ofenderte.

¿Inadecuado? ¿Ofender? Wow, qué eufemismos...

-No finjas que te importa - murmuró Harry suavemente, sin levantar la vista. - No creo una sola palabra tuya. ¡Estoy seguro de que te encantaría repetir todo lo que dijiste, solo para pincharme más dolorosamente, y luego sentirte satisfecho de que una vez más, lograste pisotearme en el piso! - Harry casi gritaba al final. Levantando la cabeza, miró a Snape con una mirada ofendida, brillante por la ira reprimida. Pero su ataque a Severus no fue impresionante. Miró a Harry con calma, estudiando, o incluso con aprecio.

-Qué drama - dijo finalmente, y dio un paso hacia Harry, que comenzó de nuevo con miedo. No quería que Snape lo tocara. No, cuando estaba a tiro de piedra de la explosión. - Qué espectáculo... Te encanta interpretar el papel de la víctima, Potter - continuó Snape en voz baja y vibrante, acercándose lentamente cada vez más Harry. - Adoras interpretar el papel del niño ofendido e incomprendido. Exageras todo hasta tal punto, que no puedes controlarte más tarde. Te encanta sumergirte en tu tristeza y desilusión, experimentar todo una y otra vez, corromper la herida y disfrutar del dolor.

-¡No es cierto! - Harry gritó, porque cada palabra de Snape, cayó directamente en su alma, rompiendo todas las barreras protectoras. Tuvo que detenerse cuando su espalda descansaba contra la pared opuesta de la clase.

— Tengo algo que decirte, Potter... - Mientras tanto, Severus continuó hablando. - No se puede vivir sin este dolor. Sin la pena integral que sigue como una sombra. Uno siempre está en busca de ella, y cuando te encuentres, envuelto en ella, como en un capullo, el blindaje de todo, lo experimentas con cada uno de tus nervios, que exhala con cada palabra, con cada respiración. - Severus estaba de pie frente a él. Muy cerca, casi se tocaban. Luego se inclinó hacia Harry, rodeándolo con su olor, cubriéndolo con su sombra. - Hemos estado juntos, sin ella. Sólo tú y yo.

Harry miró el rostro concentrado y tenso que ahora estaba tan cerca del suyo. Vio chispas en los ojos negros. Y tembló cuando Snape le agarró la mano y se la llevó a la túnica. Los dedos tocaron la piel caliente y suave, y Harry inhaló frenéticamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Agarrando un miembro medio excitado con la palma de su mano, sintió que la amargura se le acercaba a la garganta.

-Bueno, vamos - un susurro vibrante sonó en su oído. Tragando la bilis, Harry comenzó a mover lentamente su mano. El pene de Snape se endureció rápidamente al tocarlo, y Harry pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de él y la forma en que la sangre fluía por sus venas alrededor del tronco. Palpitaba y crecía en su pequeña palma junto con un resentimiento desgarrador.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon cuando miró al rostro de Snape, que estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro y que ahora distorsionaba la mueca de placer cuando se encontró con los ojos negros fijos en él, cerrados durante siglos: una insidiosa satisfacción brillaba en ellos.

-¿Por qué eres así? - Harry preguntó inesperadamente, y la entonación lo asombró. No había arrepentimiento en él; más bien, humildad y vacío. - ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo... haría por ti lo que quieras, y tú lo sabes. Entonces, ¿por qué me estás causando heridas sangrantes? - Severus gimió y apoyó los antebrazos contra la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry, apoyándose en él y arqueando las caderas, como si quisiera dar la orden de moverse más fuerte con este gesto. - Nadie te anhelará tanto. Nadie te mirará así nunca. ¿Realmente no entiendes eso? - Harry continuó, su voz baja con amargura. No entendía por qué todo esto decía, pero no podía parar. Las palabras parecían brotar de sus labios. - Cuando ayer me trataste como si fuera un estúpido... sabes ¿cómo me sentí? ¿Te lo cuento?

-Más rápido - Snape respiró ruidosamente, mirando a Harry con ojos aún más ardientes y penetrantes, como si las palabras de Harry solo aumentaran su emoción.

El prepucio del pene caliente se movió bajo sus dedos. Le ardía en la garganta seca, y Harry tragó saliva y aceleró. Por un momento, se mordió el labio, tratando de contener su cuerpo tembloroso. El miembro de Snape estaba tan agitado y tan inyectado de sangre que apenas cabía en sus manos.

Es curioso que en este momento lo diga...

Apretando los dientes, Harry puso su segunda mano vendada sobre una cabeza brillante y enrojecida.

Severus se mordió el labio e hizo un sonido sofocado cuando Harry, haciendo una mueca de dolor, comenzó a acariciar su mano mojada con la punta húmeda de su pene siempre tembloroso.

A juzgar por la reacción de Snape, parecía gustarle. Harry no esperaba esto. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que uno pudiera sentir un placer tan claro por el sufrimiento de otra persona. Pero este es Severus. Parecía que esta circunstancia no solo no lo impedía, sino más bien al contrario. Aparentemente, estaba complacido y tomó este placer sádico.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry apenas pudo contener las oleadas de amargura que rodaban por su esófago.

-¿O tal vez quieres saber algo más? - Preguntó en voz baja y ronca, tragando un sollozo silencioso que le rascó la garganta. - ¿Te cuento cómo rompí la estatua y cómo los fragmentos me lastimaron la cara, pero ni siquiera lo sentí, porque el dolor interno fue tan intenso que ahogó por completo el tormento físico? - Harry apretó su agarre sobre el miembro radiante y pulsante. Un gemido contenido escapó de los labios de Snape.

-Potter...

-¿O tal vez me dirás cómo te sientes cuando me tratas así? - Harry continuó, moviendo su mano aún más rápido y con una mirada ligeramente borrosa, viendo la mueca de felicidad inexpresable aparecer en la cara de Snape. - ¿Cómo me embistes y disfrutas de mí, retorciéndome de dolor? ¿Qué tan bueno debe ser castigarme y verme caer? ¿Puedes decirme cómo adoras lastimarme?

Estas palabras sacaron un fuerte gemido de los labios de Snape. Su polla tembló en la mano de Harry y disparó con chorros blancos y pegajosos sobre la ropa de Harry. Los párpados de Snape se cerraron, las cejas convergieron en el puente de su nariz y una ola de orgasmo se extendió por su cuerpo. Apretando los dientes, Severus casi presionó a Harry contra la pared, presionando su pene contra su mano, como si deseara una sensación aún más profunda y más fuerte. 

Durante un tiempo estuvo temblando, barrido por la felicidad agotadora, rindiéndose imprudentemente a él, y luego abrió los ojos y fijó su ardiente mirada en Harry. Luego levantó la mano y le tocó suavemente la mejilla.

Harry se congeló. Quería echar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no pudo, porque estaba firmemente presionado contra la pared. Incluso a pesar del olor a Severus que lo envolvía, el frío de su cuerpo alto presionando contra él y el calor del pene temblando en sus últimos espasmos en su mano... estaba vacío por dentro. Desértico. Helado.

-Potter... - la voz de Snape llegó a él como si fuera a distancia. Harry solo escuchó claramente ahora, su cabeza girando. No fue así. Absolutamente equivocado.

-¿Puedo quedarme solo ahora? - Susurró suavemente, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Estoy ocupado. Necesito...

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de terminar, porque las fuertes manos de Severus apretaron sus muñecas y las presionaron contra la pared por encima de su cabeza, y una rodilla, dibujada en tela negra, apretó bruscamente entre sus caderas, presionando su entrepierna. Harry hizo una mueca y gimió. Intentó liberar sus manos, pero no tuvo ninguna posibilidad. Snape era demasiado fuerte. 

Con una sed frenética, casi dolorosa reflejada en su rostro, comenzó a frotar su rodilla sobre sus testículos y el pene de Harry se afiló en los pantalones.

-Basta - gimió Harry, levantándose de puntillas e intentando evitar esos toques fuertes, _demasiado_ fuertes. - No quiero.

-No te resistas a esto. No me resistas... - susurró Severus sedosamente, aumentando la presión sobre su entrepierna. - Déjate llevar y cede. - Se inclinó aún más, y sus labios estaban en la oreja de Harry, y luego Snape sacó la lengua y lamió el lóbulo suave. Un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo convirtió los músculos en gelatina, al igual que la voz que escuchó en el siguiente instante: - Quiero sentir tu orgasmo.

Harry gimió y cerró los ojos cuando una fiebre dolorosa se extendió en la parte inferior del abdomen. Su cuerpo se relajó solo, y su miembro se endureció instantáneamente. No podía hacer nada al respecto.

¿Por qué siempre reacciona de esa manera a esa voz?

-Bien - dijo Severus en voz baja. Frotó a Harry, no solo con su rodilla, sino con todo su cuerpo fornido, alto y frío. Harry podía sentir sus músculos duros y el olor a especias y pociones que atravesaban su ropa, chispas corriendo entre ellos.

Snape se apoyó pesadamente en la cabeza de su polla, atormentándola, y Harry solo quería retorcerse y quejarse de las descargas de placer que corrían por su cuerpo.

-Severus, por favor detente... - sus palabras se ahogaron en otro gemido, cuando la rodilla de Snape presionó aún más fuerte en su entrepierna, apretando sus testículos y tallando un orgasmo del pene dolorosamente tenso.

-Di mi nombre una vez más…

Harry cerró los ojos y se recostó contra las duras piedras. Él no quería hacer esto. Pero su cuerpo no lo ha escuchado durante mucho tiempo, y un poco de control sobre el discurso era todo lo que aún tenía.

Sin embargo, abrió bruscamente la boca, agarrando frenéticamente el aire cuando Severus soltó su muñeca y con toda su fuerza hundió la mano en su entrepierna, apretando con fuerza los testículos y el pene con los dedos.

-Ahhhhhhhhh

Sin embargo, Snape inmediatamente lo agarró de la muñeca nuevamente, presionándolo contra la pared y sosteniéndolo en posición horizontal.

-Exactamente - murmuró con sombría satisfacción. 

Ahora Snape estaba tan cerca... Harry podía sentir cada músculo sobresaliente del cuerpo ancho, cada pliegue de ropa presionado contra su piel, volviéndolo loco... casi al borde...

\- Sí. Dame tu orgasmo - escuchó un ávido susurro en el oído, este sonido golpeó justo en la parte inferior del abdomen y provocó una explosión de placer. Harry terminó con un grito penetrante, y su cuerpo se sacudió con tanta fuerza que parecía que se haría pedazos.

Después de varios minutos de completa impotencia, que se apoderó de los músculos y convirtió los pensamientos en un desastre sin euforia, Snape sacó la rodilla, la apretó entre las caderas de Harry, y se desplomó hacia Severus, jadeando e intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Snape soltó sus muñecas, y Harry levantó la vista, apenas abriendo los ojos. En ese momento, cuando miró una cara radiante de satisfacción, que estaba a solo una pulgada de la suya, solo pudo hacer una cosa.

En ese momento, ya no le importaba.

Corriendo hacia adelante, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape y presionó frenéticamente su boca contra sus delgados y comprimidos labios. Se aferró a él con todo su cuerpo, con tanta fuerza, para destruir con este abrazo, todas las barreras con las que se rodeaba. Harry no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, fue impulsado por el deseo de dejar su huella en Severus. Él chupó y mordió los labios ajenos, aunque todavía estaban comprimidos, desgarrados, devorando sus ruidos y gemidos suavemente. Y tan pronto como Severus trató de quitarle la cabeza, se abalanzó sobre ellos aún más y desinteresadamente, apretándolo fuertemente en sus brazos.

Finalmente, cuando la sangre que palpitaba en las sienes disminuyó un poco, el corazón dejó de salir de su pecho, y la sorda conciencia comenzó a aclararse un poco... Harry sacó sus labios ardientes de la boca atormentada de Severus e inhaló frenéticamente. Lentamente levantando sus párpados, miró hacia el fuego, tan cerca de sus propios ojos. No podía leer su expresión en detalle, pero claramente vio la luz brillando en sus profundidades. Lejos al principio, pero se acercaba a cada segundo, estallaba, ganaba fuerza.

Estaban rodeados de terciopelo silencio. Dos respiraciones irregulares mezcladas. La cara de Harry estaba cálida. Y entonces algo se movió. La palma de Severus se entrelazó en su cabello e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. El corazón de Harry casi saltó de su pecho cuando sintió un suave beso en la esquina de su boca. Los labios de Severus eran cálidos y palpitantes. Y eran tan suaves...

Después de unos momentos, se separaron, se movieron un poco más arriba y capturaron un nuevo beso debajo de su ojo derecho. Harry dejó que los siglos se cubrieran y suspiró en voz baja.

El siguiente beso cayó en la sien derecha, aquí, esos labios se demoraron un poco más, como si probara la piel ardiente y pulsante en este lugar.

Entonces, Severus levantó los labios y se movió un poco más alto para besar... la cicatriz. Cariñosamente, casi con temor. Este sentimiento fue tan extraordinario que el propio Harry no entendió si realmente lo sentía o si su imaginación simplemente se agotó, porque en ese momento sintió una ola vertiginosa. Un temblor repentino se apoderó de su cuerpo, como si una descarga lo hubiera atravesado. Por una fracción de segundo, sintió una inyección dolorosa, y una serie de imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos. Era imposible sostenerlos o recordarlos, pero Harry pareció ver el líquido verde oscuro, los rostros de Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape y los suyos.

Sin embargo, todo desapareció tan rápido como apareció, de modo que al momento siguiente Harry ya dudaba si realmente lo había visto o si todo lo había soñado. Los calientes labios de Severus todavía estaban presionados contra la cicatriz, y Harry parecía derretirse con ese toque.

Suspiró en voz baja cuando Snape finalmente se apartó de él, sacudiendo su piel con un aliento ligero y caliente. Harry apretó aún más los ojos y dejó que la mano de Severus presionase su rostro contra su cuerpo negro. Sintió a Severus envolver su brazo alrededor de su cuello con su otra mano, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo y presionando su rostro contra su cabello.

Estuvieron tanto tiempo sin decir una palabra, sólo abrazándose, envueltos en calidez y silencio.

Y parecía que al menos en ese momento, ya todo estaba en orden.

"Todo por tu culpa" por Saliva


	44. El lado oscuro

“Entrégame a mi destino.

Nunca dije que era un santo...

Mi corazón está demasiado oscuro para preocuparse.

No puedo destruir lo que no está allí.

Oh, mi sonrisa fue tomada hace mucho tiempo.

Si puedo cambiar, espero no saberlo nunca.”

Potter estaba temblando y gimiendo ruidosamente por sacudidas repentinas. Su espalda desnuda brillaba de sudor, y sus delgadas manos se aferraban frenéticamente a la cabecera de la silla. Su cadera delgada, rebotaba por los golpes de alguien más, vestido en un pantalón negro. De cada nuevo empuje, los espasmos involuntarios barrían su pequeño cuerpo. Un miembro grueso, largo y brillante, se sumergía repetidamente en su pequeño agujero enrojecido, penetrando bruscamente en el cuerpo del joven. Los dedos largos apretaban las nalgas pálidas, perforando la carne suave, dejando huellas claramente visibles en ella. Potter se retorció y gimió, y sus gritos guturales solo aceleraron el ritmo de las embestidas.

Pero luego, se agregó un sonido completamente extraño a la ensordecedora cacofonía de los gritos de placer y dolor.

Una risa.

Alta y fría, invadió su conciencia, barriendo todas las barreras en su camino. Cualquier resistencia a ella, solo conduciría a la locura.

La risa creció. Habiendo alcanzado su punto más alto, sonó como si se hubiera convertido en millones de pequeñas agujas afiladas que perforaron cada nervio, paralizando su cuerpo.

Y luego comenzó a disminuir. Las olas de dolor retrocedieron gradualmente, las barreras volvieron a sus lugares.

Severus Snape abrió los ojos. Párpados bien cerrados y una vena pulsante en la sien: esta era la única reacción visible a lo que sucedió.

Lord Voldemort se paró frente a él, a unos pasos y sonrió ampliamente, lo que en este caso no significaba "alegremente". Su sonrisa se parecía a la sonrisa de un tiburón escondido bajo el agua, listo en cualquier momento para atacar a la víctima y morderla por la mitad con sus terribles mandíbulas.

-Sss-severus... - comenzó, acercándose lentamente a la figura oscura parado frente a él, cuyas túnicas estaban manchadas con la sangre de los Muggles torturados hace unas dos horas. En la máscara blanca que sostenía en su mano, había manchas rojas oscuras de sangre ya casi seca. La cara de Snape, mirando a lo lejos, parecía exactamente la misma máscara. – Hoy, me diste un gran placer, por lo que mereces una recompensa.

Severus inclinó la cabeza obedientemente.

-La alegría de poder mostrarte esto de nuevo, ya es una recompensa suficiente en sí misma, mi Señor.

-No arrojo palabras al viento. Para esto, irás con Bellatrix a Grenualda Tamb, para obtener la información que me interesa, y también buscarás lo que debería pertenecerme. Bella conoce los detalles, así que únete a ella.

Snape asintió en acuerdo.

-Gracias, mi Señor. Es un honor para mí.

-¿Sabe el viejo tonto algo?

La malevolencia brilló en los ojos de Snape. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan. Dumbledore con tanto entusiasmo, construye hipótesis y está tan absorto en reunir fuerzas y prepararse para la guerra, que no notará un huevo estropeado en su nido, incluso si se lo ponen debajo de la nariz. Éstas acciones lo distraen perfectamente de lo más importante. Del chico.

-¡Excelente! - Voldemort hizo una mueca nuevamente, mostrando sus dientes amarillentos que se asemejan a una serie de colmillos. - Sin embargo, por si acaso, debes sacrificar completamente su vigilancia. Le dirás, que estamos preparando un ataque contra la residencia de la Federación Internacional de Quidditch.

-¿Y lo estamos preparando? - Preguntó Severus con cortés interés.

-Preparar. Tienes que darle algo de información. Sacrificaremos a Legerfall y Adroth. De todos modos, no sirven para nada. ¡Esto no se compara con lo que obtengo a cambio! - Una llama roja brilló en los ojos rojos. - Un poco más de un mes y medio, Severus, y él será mío. - Los dedos de Voldemort terminaban en largas garras apretadas en un puño. - La sangre de Potter. Su fuerza. Su poder. Y entonces, todo el mundo caerá a mis pies, y Albus Dumbledore, no representará ninguna amenaza para mí. Lo eliminaré de la faz de la tierra con solo una mirada. - Su voz sonó en el aire, chispeando de poder enojado, mientras Voldemort se hundía más en sus fantasías.

Snape esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa irónica, pero carente de la sonrisa habitual de acritud, como la sonrisa de un hombre que se regocija en un trabajo bien hecho.

-¿Cuándo lanzaremos este ataque? - Preguntó un minuto después.

-Pasado mañana, a medianoche. Enviaré allí a aquellos que no lamentan demasiado perder. Déjalos entrar por la entrada principal. Estoy seguro de que tú mismo darás alguna explicación para el viejo tonto. Él ya tiene gachas en la cabeza, por lo que podría pensar que vamos a robar un lote de escobas. Lo convencerás de esto y participarás en la batalla de su lado. Echa un vistazo a Legerfall y Adroth. No se puede permitir que los Aurores los pongan en circulación, incluso si el Veritaserum que cocinas para ellos es solo medio efectivo. Siempre pueden aplicarles Legilimens Evocis, y esto no es deseable para nosotros.

-Déjamelo a mí, mi Señor - respondió Snape.

-¿Qué pasa con la poción de corte?

-Falta solo un ingrediente. Capuchas de la carcasa. Creo que puedo encontrarlo fácilmente en Nocturne Alley. Iré allí justo después de nuestra reunión.

-¡Magnífico! Si eso es todo, puedes irte. Y envíame a Malfoy.

-Sí, mi señor. - Severus se inclinó y se alejó de la habitación. Una vez fuera de la puerta, se enderezó y caminó con paso seguro por un largo pasillo sumido en la oscuridad, disolviéndose en una densa negrura.

  
  


* * *

Snape apareció directamente en la tienda correcta. Todo tipo de botellas obstruidas y botellas con contenido indescriptible, se exhibían detrás de una vitrina sucia cubierta de nieve. Luego escudriñó el callejón oscuro, y vio, acurrucado debajo de la pared, murmurando algo en voz baja, un mago en harapos, con orina y otros excrementos. Ya estaba oscuro. Para un no iniciado en los secretos del callejón Nocturne, la aparición aquí en este momento podría equivaler a suicidio. Sin embargo, frente a una tienda que se especializaba en los ingredientes más peligrosos y estrictamente prohibidos, vestido con el manto manchado de sangre del Reveling Mage, parecía tan informado y seguro de sí mismo, como si no tuviera dudas, aquí no conocería a nadie más peligroso que él.

Mirando alrededor un poco más, ya completamente desierto, oscuro y sucio, lleno de callejones con olores fecales, a lo largo del cual se deslizaban las sombras que claramente no pertenecían a los seres humanos, entró.

Detrás del mostrador, había un hombre pequeño con una barba gris muy larga pero delgada, que lo miró indiferente, pero al momento siguiente sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera visto a Lord Voldemort en persona.

-Oh, Sr. Snape - él rechinó. - Qué honor para nosotros. ¡Cooper! Ven aquí de inmediato. - Gritó, girando en dirección al cuarto de servicio detrás de él. Al momento siguiente, un tipo encorvado y completamente calvo, apareció en la puerta, luciendo como un lagarto cauteloso.

-¡Oh! Sr. Snape. - Aplaudió con sus manos tan grandes como palas e hizo una reverencia tan baja que casi tocó el suelo con la nariz. - ¿Qué desea el señor esta vez?

-Necesito un extracto del cadáver - respondió el mago impasible, mirando a través de la telaraña enrollada y los estantes alineados con los techos. Globos oculares, dedos e incluso lenguas seguían siendo los objetos más agradables para los ojos encerrados en ellos.

-Por supuesto. Es cierto, lo pedimos para otro cliente, pero en este caso... - el comerciante guardó silencio bajo la mirada pesada de Snape. - Ya lo soporto. - Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se arrastró hacia la habitación trasera, pareciéndose a una araña a la que le arrancaron varias patas.

-¿Hay algo más conveniente para usted? - Preguntó el hombrecillo, acercándose a Snape e inclinándose. - Tenemos una nueva colección de...

-No, nada. Solo vine por el capó - objetó Snape con indiferencia, mirando al anciano parado frente a él.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, como desee el Señor… - jadeó el hombrecillo, pero no levantó los ojos ni la cabeza, mirando los zapatos negros del alto Reveling, mirando por debajo del manto. Snape echó un vistazo a la puerta que daba al cuarto de atrás, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo, y luego se inclinó bruscamente y agarró al hombre por la barba, lo atrajo hacia él y le susurró al oído:

-Envíame la piel y el corazón de un Grindilou pirenaico; el más joven y sin fallas. Entregue donde siempre, en dos días, a la hora acordada. Sabes lo que te espera si me decepcionas...

El anciano asintió y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si estuvieran a punto de salirse de las cuencas y rodar por el piso para unirse a sus compañeros alcohólicos en botellas.

Severus soltó su barba y empujó al hombre lejos de él, y luego se enderezó, de nuevo, poniéndose una máscara impenetrable en la cara.

-¡Aquí está! – Cooper salió de la habitación de atrás, sosteniendo una pequeña botella negra en su mano. - La más alta calidad, especialmente...

Severus agarró bruscamente la botella, mirando al comerciante con una mirada chisporroteante, de la cual se mordió la lengua. Sin decir una palabra, el maestro de pociones escondió la botella en uno de los bolsillos de su manto y una vez más miró a las personas que se inclinaban ante él, casi pegando la nariz al suelo, temblando de miedo. Parecía que estaban entretenidos por su horror y reverencia, que le mostraron como uno de los seguidores más confiables de Voldemort. Parecía que el maestro de pociones se alimentaba de su miedo, se deleitaba en él. Snape sonrió con ironía, y luego se alejó tan bruscamente, que de una ráfaga de aire su manto se estrelló y, sin agregar una palabra, salió de la tienda.

Los mortífagos nunca pagan por nada.

  
  


* * *

-El Señor Oscuro, está planeando un ataque contra la residencia de la Federación Internacional de Quidditch - dijo Snape, mirando directamente a los desvaídos ojos azules del viejo mago sentado al otro lado de la mesa. - Ni el objetivo principal ni la razón de la acción, son desconocidos para mí, pero sospecho que esto está relacionado de alguna manera con sus prejuicios.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

-Tom no necesita ningún motivo para saltar sobre todo lo que nos queda. El Quidditch, une a todo el mundo mágico. Es el último bastión de honor y buena voluntad de la sociedad que estamos construyendo. Golpearlo es como golpearnos en el corazón. Esto no se puede permitir, Severus. ¿Cuándo se planea el ataque?

-Pasado mañana, a medianoche. Propongo aumentar el número de Aurores que custodian el edificio y los accesos al mismo.

-Lo haremos, Severus. Pero para disfrazarse, también es necesario aumentar su número en otras instituciones. Voldemort no debe haber adivinado que fuimos advertidos.

Ni un solo músculo se estremeció en la cara del maestro de pociones.

-Si cree que es necesario, director. Pero antes de responder, quiero decir que esta vez quiero participar en la batalla. Y para que ninguno de los Mortífagos me reconozca, aceptaré la Poción Poly-Essential.

Dumbledore lo miró pensativo. Las arrugas en su rostro se hicieron más profundas.

-Bien, - dijo después de un minuto. - Pero debes tener mucho cuidado, Severus. Eres nuestra principal fuente de información. No podemos perderte.

-No se preocupe, director. Puedo cuidarme solo.

-Lo sé - suspiró el viejo mago y bajó la cabeza, retorciendo los dedos de las manos sobre la mesa. - Estoy preocupado por nosotros.

Por una fracción de segundo, el hielo brilló en los ojos negros, pero el director no pudo ver esto, porque en ese momento estaba examinando sus manos arrugadas, vagando por sus pensamientos en algún lugar lejano.

-Nott y Avery, todavía son esquivos en este momento. Están tratando de asegurar el apoyo de los habitantes del norte de Escandinavia - continuó Severus, mirando la cabeza inclinada y canosa del viejo mago. - Bellatrix está llevando a cabo otro recado: recolectar información para el Señor Oscuro. Desafortunadamente, no sé los nombres de las personas a las que va a ir.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza.

-Klimming, Abigail, Longfort... ¿quién es el siguiente? - Levantó la vista y miró a los ojos a un hombre sentado enfrente, todavía vestido con el manto negro y manchado de sangre del Revelador. - Tienes que sacar estos nombres de ella. No podemos permitirnos nuevas pérdidas, Severus. Hay menos de nosotros. Y esto, a pesar de la mayor protección y todo tipo de precauciones. Voldemort siempre sabe dónde buscarlos y cómo llegar a ellos. Necesito saber cómo tiene éxito. Si descubres algo sobre su origen... Debe ser alguien de Hogwarts o de la Orden. Desearía que este... huevo lanzado fuera un miembro de la Orden. Preferiría que el que juega en dos frentes no gire al lado de Harry, si entiendes lo que quiero decir, Severus...

El Maestro de Pociones asintió de acuerdo con una expresión comprensiva y totalmente impasible en su rostro.

-Tan pronto como descubra algo, le informaré de inmediato, Director. Desafortunadamente, el Señor Oscuro todavía no confía en mí lo suficiente como para compartir los mejores secretos. Y, al parecer, confía en mí incluso menos de lo que pensaba, ya que me está ocultando esta "fuente"...

Dumbledore asintió de acuerdo.

-Tienes que confiar en él, Severus. Acércate a él a toda costa, incluso si eso requiere... - Sus ojos azules descansaban sobre su manto manchado de sangre... - Víctimas bien conocidas de tu parte.

La única reacción visible, fueron los labios apretados ligeramente más fuertes del maestro de pociones.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mí poder, Director - respondió Snape en un susurro bajo y sombrío.

-¿Qué hay del chico? - Dumbledore preguntó de repente, cambiando el tema abruptamente. - ¿Voldemort lo mencionó o algún plan relacionado con él?

Snape sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, mirando a los ojos azules del anciano examinándolo.

-Ni una sola palabra. Está demasiado preocupado por planear ataques y unir fuerzas para enterrar su cabeza en este momento.

Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos por un momento, y luego se relajó y se alejó con un profundo suspiro.

-Es bueno escuchar al menos una buena noticia. Sé que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Harry últimamente. Hiciste bien en tomar el control de todos sus trabajos. Que todo siga así. Cuídalo, Severus. Sabes lo importante que es para nosotros.

Snape asintió nuevamente y frunció los labios.

-Si eso es todo, Director, me gustaría volver a mis habitaciones y descansar.

-Sí, eso es todo. Buenas noches, muchacho —contestó el viejo mago, recostándose en su trono y tratando de sonreír alegremente, pero la sonrisa salió tan pálida como el iris de los ojos. Estaba más cansado, que optimista.

Severus se levantó y asintió.

-Director - dijo respetuosamente, y luego se volvió y salió.

Caminó por los pasillos oscuros y desiertos de Hogwarts, y sus pasos eran seguros y claros: su eco se hizo eco desde las paredes del castillo inmerso en un sueño. Una túnica negra revoloteó detrás de él, y la sombra de su alta y orgullosa figura se deslizó sobre la piedra de una antorcha encendida a otra.

De repente Snape se detuvo. Los pasos disminuyeron y un silencio espeso se extendió en el aire, en el que el único sonido del mundo material, era el crepitar de las antorchas encendidas.

Severus lentamente buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una piedra verde, que en ese momento brilló con una luz dorada. Llevándolo a una cara oculta en la sombra, leyó una brillante inscripción:

“Buenas noches, Severus.”

El silencio ganó fuerza. Parecía absorber todos los otros sonidos.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Snape. Algo inexpresable brilló en sus ojos escondiéndose en la oscuridad. La ansiedad y el alivio, en este momento, parecían estar conectados, fusionados con lo indistinguible. Las sombras que caían sobre una cara severa, contaban sus propias historias. Y solo un hombre que miraba una piedra, sabía cuál era la verdadera.

  
  


* * *

-¡Crucio! - La voz de Bellatrix sonó más alta cuando pronunció hechizos de tortura. Inhumana y desprovista incluso de una pizca de sentimientos. Era como si la condujera una crueldad encarnada, y Bellatrix era solo su marioneta.

El cuerpo de una hechicera de mediana edad, tembló, las extremidades extendidas golpearon el suelo, doblándose en ángulos antinaturales, y un grito interminable y ronco salió de la garganta, que se atornilló en la conciencia, atrapado allí durante mucho tiempo.

Severus se paró un poco a un lado, mirando lo que sucedía con una cara seria. Podría haber parecido que había visto esto con demasiada frecuencia, como para que le causara alguna impresión.

-No desperdiciaré toda mi fuerza en ella, no te apareceré en la sede, como la última vez - se quejó en voz baja, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Jadeando, Bellatrix se detuvo y volvió su cara sonrojada hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta emoción, como si estuviera al borde del orgasmo.

-Oh, deja de llorar, Sev... Después de todo, puedo divertirme si quiero. Quizás por esto, ella todavía nos cantará algo.

-Lo dudo - Snape resopló, mirando la figura que se retorcía en el suelo. La sangre fluyó de la nariz de la mujer, y sus ojos bien abiertos lo miraron tan expresivamente, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, sin duda, eso sería algo desagradable. La parte sobreviviente de su personalidad, reflejada en sus ojos vacíos, irradiaba odio y asco. Al traidor. - Legilimens Evocis sacó todo lo que necesitábamos de ella, y si vas a seguir jugando con ella como un gato con un ratón atrapado, este es tu problema. Voy a buscar para qué nos envió el Señor Oscuro aquí. Con esas palabras, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala.

-Bueno, Sev... Realmente no te divertirás conmigo - se rió Bellatrix y, mirando a la mujer que yacía a sus pies, comenzó a golpear pensativamente la punta de su varita en la palma de su mano, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Un minuto después, sus labios se abrieron en una misteriosa apariencia de sonrisa. Con su varita apuntando hacia abajo, abrió la boca para lanzar uno de los hechizos de tortura más dolorosos que mataron lentamente a la víctima, causando un tormento terrible cuando escuchó algo decisivo detrás de ella:

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Y luego, detrás de su hombro, se disparó un rayo verde, dirigido a la anciana, cuyos ojos se abrieron por un momento, y luego salió para siempre.

Bellatrix atacó frenéticamente a Snape parado en la puerta:

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Quería matarla!

-No iba a escuchar sus gritos interminables mientras buscaba en la casa, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que podría llevar mucho tiempo. Me duele la cabeza - dijo Severus con calma, dejando caer su varita.

-¡Pero podría callar su boca!

-Ambos sabemos que no harías eso, Bella. Pero te prometo que tendrás otro entretenimiento.

Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa depredadora apareció en sus labios.

-¿En serio? Muero de curiosidad - ronroneó, acercándose a Snape, quien, empujando la puerta arrancada de las bisagras, salió al pasillo aplastado. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, evitando cuidadosamente los agujeros en los escalones. - Intentaré adivinar... - continuó ella, siguiéndolo. Tal vez quieras compartir conmigo tus éxitos al tratar con este imbécil, - se rió Belatrix. Severus volvió la cabeza hacia ella, una sonrisa punzante vagó por sus labios. - ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! - se rio ella. - Bueno, ¿qué tal, Sev? Escuché a esta pésima mestiza acechando detrás de ti como un chucho y lamiendo tus zapatos... - Su risa resonó en las paredes, y un pedazo de yeso cayó del techo.

-Siempre encontraste comparaciones adecuadas, Bella. - Severus respondió, entrando por el pasillo de arriba y dirigiéndose a la primera habitación a la izquierda. - Sí, en este caso, un "mestizo" es una definición ideal. Como puedes ver, algunos rasgos familiares no se pueden erradicar.

La risa de Bellatrix sonó más fuerte.

\- ¿Y cómo joder a un nerd? - Preguntó, rasgando los gabinetes y las cómodas mientras Severus examinaba la pared con su varita. - ¿Cómo no te disgusta tocarlo?

-Bueno, siempre hago los recados más ingratos - resopló Snape, empujando la silla hacia atrás en el camino. - Al menos estoy satisfecho cuando imagino lo que haría su padre, si me viera divirtiéndome con su único hijo.

-O su vil padrino. Oh, puedo imaginar su cara, si supiera que tal prostituta salió de su ahijado - continuó Bellatrix con una sonrisa, arrojando el contenido de las cajas al suelo.

-¿Deseas poder haberlo matado? - Preguntó Severus con cautela, apuntando el estante al suelo.

-¡Nunca! - Bellatrix espetó. - Nunca, aunque solo sea para ver una pequeña mierda aplastada y pisoteada en el suelo. Todavía recuerdo cómo me estaba persiguiendo por el Ministerio para vengar la muerte de su padrino. Pobre niño ofendido que perdió a su adorable tío... ¿Y qué? Solo fue suficiente para una miserable parodia de Crucio, - resopló, abriendo el armario empotrado en la pared y mirando su contenido. Snape la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

-Hace tiempo que se sabe que Potter es imbécil. Siempre pensé que estaba completamente desprovisto de talentos, pero recientemente decidí reconsiderar mi opinión...

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó Bellatrix con interés, volviéndose para mirarlo.

-Potter tiene una habilidad inigualable para chupar.

Este comentario, causó una nueva explosión de risa resonante.

-Oh, Sev, Sev... Por favor, dame algún detalle picante. Sabes cuánto me encanta escuchar sobre las humillaciones de ese estúpido sangre sucia. Dime... - Dejó de hurgar en el casillero y congeló su mirada fija en Snape. Una sonrisa malévola vagó por sus labios rojos. - Dime cuán fuerte gime y ruega por más, moviéndose de rodillas frente a ti.

Esta vez, Severus se echó a reír.

Ya sabes casi todo, Bella. Sí, Potter de rodillas es una vista maravillosa. Fue allí donde tuvo un lugar, a mis pies, quejándose como una perra en celo. - Los ojos de Snape brillaron mientras hablaba. Bellatrix sonrió con comprensión.

-Veo que nuestro pequeño Golden Boy, se ha convertido en una verdadera ramera - se rió, volviendo a buscar el armario y las bolsas y maletas que contenía. - Seguramente lo entrenaste muy bien, Sev. ¿Te seguirá sin dudar?

Snape le respondió con una mirada elocuente, que decía: “¿Por quién me tomas, mujer?

-Supongo que Potter es capaz de atacar, incluso a sus preciosos amigos si lo configuro correctamente.

Bellatrix lo miró cuidadosamente.

-Probablemente, esta es una sensación extraordinaria. Tener tal poder sobre él...Sobre tu principal enemigo. Resulta que esta no es una mala tarea, Sev. No tienes nada de qué quejarte.

-Nunca me quejé de él, Bella - dijo Snape con calma, examinando el techo con su varita. - Su único inconveniente, es que está relacionado con Potter.

-¡Lo encontré! - Bellatrix gritó de repente, sacando un pequeño paquete de una bolsa. Mirando hacia adentro, sonrió ampliamente. - La tarea se ha completado. Puedes salir de aquí.

Severus asintió, guardó su varita en el bolsillo de su manto y caminó hacia Lestrange. Un instante después, dos figuras vestidos con la túnica de los Mortífagos, desaparecieron con un fuerte estallido, dejando solo polvo que se elevó en el aire y tirado en el piso, el cadáver de una mujer mirando al techo con los ojos completamente abiertos y vacíos.

  
  


* * *

En las habitaciones del maestro de pociones, reinaba el crepúsculo y el silencio. Parecía no haber nadie en la habitación fría y húmeda. Sin embargo, era solo una ilusión.

Detrás de una pared escondida por una de las estanterías, en un laboratorio lleno de folios, frascos y vapores, Severus Snape se inclinó hacia el caldero con una sustancia verde oscura, revolviéndolo de vez en cuando y estudiando cuidadosamente el libro sobre la mesa, cuyas páginas estaban densamente cubiertas con grabados y runas.

Dejando a un lado la primicia, sacó un pequeño bulto del bolsillo de su manto. Un trozo de piel todavía ensangrentada y algo así como un pequeño corazón carnoso, del que sobresalían las colas de los vasos, apareció en él. Después de haberlos despejado a ambos con la ayuda de un hechizo, extendió la piel sobre el tablero y comenzó a cortarla en tiras de medio centímetro de ancho. Luego, recogiendo las tiras en una pila, hábilmente comenzó a cortarlas en cubos.

Su rostro estaba concentrado, como si cada movimiento requiriera precisión de joyería y un desliz podría arruinarlo todo.

Terminando el corte, acercó las escamas a sí mismo y midió exactamente dos y tres cuartos de onza, y luego, con el mayor cuidado, mirando la poción como un halcón, vertió el ingrediente preparado en la poción. En el siguiente instante, apareció una mancha en forma de calavera en la superficie, pero se derritió muy rápidamente, y el contenido de la caldera se volvió verde aún más.

Una leve sonrisa cruzó la cara del maestro de pociones, pero sus hombros y toda la figura testificaron que ella no disipó la tensión que lo controlaba.

Tomó la cuchara y evitó la poción veinte veces en sentido horario y dos veces en contra. Luego tomó el corazón que yacía en el tablero. Al principio lo vertió con agua preparada y esperó hasta que el vapor dejó de fluir. Se puso guantes negros de cuero de dragón, sacó su corazón del agua, lo puso de nuevo en el tablero y lo limpió de vasos sanguíneos y otras materias extrañas. Luego puso su corazón en un mortero y comenzó a molerlo, asegurándose de no perder ni una gota de sangre. Cuando se convirtió en una espesa papilla, la vertió en un pequeño caldero y comenzó a calentarla a fuego lento hasta que la llevó a su estado correcto. Luego lo retiró rápidamente del fuego y se preparó para verterlo en el caldero.

Sin embargo, algo lo impedía. Bajó un poco el bombín y metió la mano libre en el bolsillo. Una piedra verde brilló en su palma. Acercándolo a sus ojos, leyó el mensaje:

“¿Puedo ir a verte ahora, Severus?”

Sus ojos se estrecharon de repente, y la ira brilló en ellos. Apretando la piedra, respondió rápidamente:

“No tengo tiempo, Potter. No me molestes.”

Bajando la mano, quiso meterse la piedra en el bolsillo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se encendió de nuevo. El maestro de pociones miró la piedra apretada en sus dedos y, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, volvió a llevar la joya a sus ojos, pero esta vez no era tan apresurada, como si algo lo estuviera deteniendo. Era como si quisiera alejarlo de él a toda costa, pero no podía hacerlo.

“Lo siento... yo solo... te extraño tanto y pensé que... realmente quiero abrazarte. Pero no importa. Lo siento.”

Severus frunció el ceño y las llamas furiosas en sus ojos, brillaron aún más. Bajando la mano con la piedra, miró el bombín y comenzó a inclinarlo nuevamente. Los iris negros, observaron atentamente la sustancia densa que se arrastra lentamente a lo largo de la pared. Sin embargo, antes de que la primera gota cayera sobre el borde y cayera en el caldero, Severus retiró la mano y cerró los ojos.

La vena de su sien palpitaba y los dedos de su mano, en los que había una piedra, se apretaron con tanta fuerza que los huesos se volvieron blancos.

Al siguiente instante, Snape arrojó la piedra al rincón más alejado. Había confusión en la mirada que el maestro de pociones fijó en la sustancia roja. Aún así, fue derrotado por la determinación: Severus rápidamente inclinó su bombín y cerró los ojos en el momento en que la primera gota cayó en una poción verde oscuro. Un suspiro silencioso escapó de sus labios, y esta vez ni siquiera había una sombra de burla en su tenso rostro.

La poción gorgoteó, y el humo negro se elevó sobre ella, que, chispeando y rizándose en espiral, se elevó hasta el techo. Snape detuvo la poción tres veces más en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, haciendo una pausa de cinco segundos frente a cada círculo, y luego dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa. Luego redujo el fuego con magia, cubrió el caldero y, tambaleándose hacia atrás, apoyó la espalda contra la encimera cargada de frascos y botellas. Él inclinó la cabeza por un minuto sin moverse, y solo él mismo sabía dónde vagaban sus pensamientos.

Después de un rato, se movió y se enderezó, mirando alrededor del laboratorio con una mirada incomprensible. En el otro extremo de la mesa, se estaba preparando otra poción, y al lado había una botella negra que Severus recibió hace unos días en Nocturne Alley. Al acercarse a esta caldera, evaluó críticamente su contenido y, tomando una primicia, lo evitó dos veces.

Cuando Snape se apartó de la mesa, su mirada se fijó en la esquina donde brillaba algo verde. Lentamente acercándose allí, tomó una piedra casi al rojo vivo.

El mensaje que leyó en él provocó una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció. Los ojos negros miraron hacia la mesa por su cuenta, pero Severus no se permitió mirar allí y, volviéndose bruscamente, abandonó rápidamente el laboratorio.

Un momento después, solo había nubes de humo negro dispersándose lentamente.

  
  


* * *

El hechizo incendiario lanzado por Blackwood, cayó directamente sobre el hombre corriendo y lo arrojó al seto, que inmediatamente estalló en llamas como una antorcha. Gritos de dolor se extendieron por todo el vecindario, y el hedor a piel quemada era tan fuerte que incluso Severus frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¡Lo tengo! - se rió un hombre alto y majestuoso con una melena de cabello rizado cayendo sobre una máscara. 

Se escuchó un chillido desde una casa. En la cacofonía de explosiones, gritos y hechizos provenientes de diferentes direcciones, era imposible entender si pertenecía a una mujer o un niño, pero Severus podría argumentar que la segunda suposición probablemente era cierta. 

Un minuto después, los hombres que estaban parados en el césped en llamas escucharon la risa extática de Bellatrix que resonó desde la casa en ruinas, lejos de ser la única aquí. Enormes brechas en las paredes de varias casas en el lado opuesto, los techos estaban hundidos. Muchos de sus vecinos, por el contrario, estaban ardiendo. Entre ellos, personas aterrorizadas en pijamas y camisones, perseguidos por figuras altas con túnicas negras, corrían. Los borrachos jugaron brutalmente con sus víctimas, por el cual su paso pausado dio la ilusoria esperanza de salvación. 

Después de un momento, un grito moribundo y sufriente atravesó el aire. A lo lejos, alguien alto y moreno, arrastraba a una mujer joven que intentaba liberarse del pelo. Una niña sostenía el pie de un niño muerto de dos o tres años: llorando desesperadamente, lo arrastró junto con ella por el suelo.

Aquellos que bebieron, rara vez recurrieron al hechizo Asesino. En relación con los muggles, prefirieron métodos más efectivos de matar, aquellos que privaron a las víctimas de la más mínima posibilidad de defenderse. Por ejemplo, la coagulación de la sangre, cortar partes del cuerpo o hechizos para quitar la piel, fueron los más populares, pero algunos Mortífagos, que habían perfeccionado su arte, utilizaron métodos nuevos e impresionantes. Bellatrix y, de hecho, Blackwood les pertenecían.

\- ¡Ayuda!

Severus se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que un joven con una melena negra de cabello revuelto, cayó sobre él. La sangre roció el manto y la máscara blanca de Snape. El maestro de pociones lo atrapó instintivamente, aunque ya no había vida en sus brillantes ojos azules, y el humo negro se levantó de su espalda. Cuando Severus la miró, vio un enorme agujero en ella. Fragmentos de una columna rota sobresalían de los músculos ensangrentados.

-Suelta esa carroña - se rió Blackwood, mirando al hombre recién asesinado, que ya se dirigía al próximo Muggle. - Creo que nunca me libraré de su hedor omnipresente. Como las cucarachas en la fruta, donde sea que escupes, están llenas, - se quejó, agarrando su varita e intentando encontrar su próximo objetivo con los ojos.

Severus empujó su cuerpo mojado y se enderezó, apretando su varita con fuerza. Sus manos fueron dibujadas en guantes negros, empapados de sangre.

La mirada enmascarada de Snape, se detuvo en la joven que corría por el borde del césped en el que estaban parados. Su largo cabello estaba ardiendo, y el grito ya había atraído la atención de los partidarios del Señor Oscuro, que buscaban el objetivo.

-Es tu turno, Severus - Blackwood dijo cortésmente, apuntando su varita a la mujer.

La mano de Snape se levantó sin dudar.

-¡Sectumsempra!

El hechizo golpeó en la espalda. La mujer cayó boca abajo y comenzó a golpear y montar convulsivamente sobre la hierba, haciendo que los terrones volaran en todas direcciones. Su piel se reveló, como si estuviera debajo de un bisturí invisible, y la sangre de las heridas salpicó aún más allá de lo que alcanzaron los pedazos de hierba y tierra. Unas gotas cayeron sobre el manto de los hombres inmóviles que la observaban.

-Debo admitir, Severus, que este es un hechizo inusualmente efectivo. ¿Me revelarías su secreto al final? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces?

-Hace mucho tiempo - respondió Snape con calma, bajando su varita y apartando la vista de la figura, que temblaba cada vez más débilmente sobre la hierba. El fuego del cabello se extendió sobre la cara y gradualmente envolvió el cuerpo ya inmóvil.

-Tendremos el control pronto - dijo Blackwood, y se estiró tan fuerte que sus huesos se rompieron. - Pero me gustaría un poco más de diversión… - dijo, echando una mirada al adolescente que yacía cerca con un agujero en la espalda. - En general, este habría sido adecuado si no fuera por un defecto molesto. - Blackwood se rió roncamente, como si contara un chiste gracioso, cuya sal solo estaba clara para él. - No seas tan ídolo, Severus. Sé cuánto te gusta divertirte con personas como él. ¿Recuerdas nuestra sesión de horas con los niños en Greenwich hasta que el Señor Oscuro me envió por cuatro meses a un remanso en los Balcanes? Maldita sea, ¿cómo me estuve perdiendo esto...? - Blackwood continuó charlando, mientras Severus, sin levantar la vista, miraba la cara inmóvil del niño, congelada en una mueca de horror. - Todavía recuerdo sus gritos y gemidos. No hay nada mejor que sus pequeños cuerpos desnudos y culos apretados. - Los ojos que brillaban en los recortes de la máscara, brillaban con fuego frío. - Espero que cuando Potter esté en manos del Señor Oscuro, nos deje jugar un poco con él...

Una máscara con forma de calavera salpicada de sangre, se levantó lentamente y se volvió hacia el orador. La máscara ocultaba por completo la cara del maestro de pociones, solo se veían los iris negros de sus ojos, cuya mirada descansaba en los sueños de Blackwood.

-Y no digas que todos estos años, cuando estuvo a un brazo de distancia de ti, no querías esto - continuó el Comedor. - Imagínense... follando con el Golden Boy, su pequeño milagro; la esperanza del mundo mágico, ese pésimo "Elegido"... Presionado al suelo, pisotearlo en el barro, causarle tanto dolor, que ni siquiera soñé, y luego, follarlo hasta que pierda el conocimiento, como lo hicimos una vez... ¡Oh, será maravilloso! - Una risa ronca brotó de la garganta de Blackwood.

Los ojos de obsidiana lo miraron fijamente, y con cada nueva palabra, sus ojos se volvieron más fríos: se convirtieron en agujeros negros, absorbiendo luz y calor, en pedazos de hielo afilados como dagas, capaces de perforar no solo el cuerpo, sino también el alma.

Un minuto después, un estallido pensativo de los labios de Severus:

-¿En serio?

Sin embargo, perdido en sus pensamientos, Blackwood ignoró su pregunta.

-Pido ser el primero en la fila de su culo virgen - continuó pensando en voz alta, y sus ojos brillaron de emoción y venganza.

Snape dio un paso en su dirección.

-No puedo esperar el día en que lo vea todo, Blackwood. - Su voz sonó esperanzada.

-¡Hey chicos! - el grito femenino de Bellatrix, atrajo la atención de los borrachos que merodeaban por el vecindario, incluidos Snape y Blackwood. - Nos descubrieron. ¡Nos vamos!

Hubo fuertes estallidos, y las figuras vestidas de negro comenzaron a aparecer una tras otra. Entre las cenizas ardientes solo quedaban marcas de fuego y cadáveres inmóviles.

Después de una visita obligatoria a Dumbledore y explicaciones de por qué Severus no sabía nada sobre el ataque planeado contra "estos pobres muggles desprevenidos de Hampston", después de un informe detallado de la escena (cuántas personas murieron y quién exactamente), y escuchando el monólogo del anciano, el mago sobre el creciente éxito del Señor Oscuro y los temores de que las posibilidades de vencerlo se están derritiendo, el maestro de pociones finalmente pudo regresar a su lugar.

Como un fantasma, cruzó el camino desde la oficina cargada del director hasta sus mazmorras frías, con una máscara de sangre rociada en la mano. Su túnica todavía estaba manchada con la sangre de los muggles que fueron asesinados hoy, aunque esto no era tan notable en la tela negra.

El castillo estaba completamente vacío. No solo porque era una noche profunda, sino principalmente porque casi todos los estudiantes se fueron de vacaciones.

El ataque en el que Severus participó hoy, fue el regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo del Señor Oscuro para todo el mundo mágico. A juzgar por la reacción de Dumbledore, y también por el hecho de que el Ministerio de Magia convocó una reunión de emergencia, reuniendo a todos los que ocupaban puestos importantes de magos, recordándolos de vacaciones, el golpe dio en el blanco y resultó ser muy sensible.

Cuando Severus finalmente llegó a sus habitaciones, pronunció la contraseña en silencio y entró en la oficina, la cruzó en unos pasos, dio otra contraseña y finalmente terminó en la sala de estar.

Mientras él no estaba, las casas encendieron un fuego en la chimenea. Los troncos se agrietaron y el calor que emanaba del fuego tocó su tenso rostro, perdido en sus pensamientos.

El suave susurro que sonó detrás de él, lo hizo reaccionar instintivamente. Girando abruptamente, tomó su varita, apuntando dónde provenía el sonido. Ya había abierto la boca para lanzar un hechizo paralizante, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta y se congeló.

Potter se paró en la entrada y lentamente se quitó su capa de invisibilidad, mirando resueltamente y con confianza, a los ojos de Snape.

-Buenas noches, Severus.

"Tabaco" por Slipknot.


	45. Rompiendo

_“Temblando,  
arrastrando sobre mi piel,_

_Sintiendo tus fríos y muertos ojos_

_Robándome la vida._

_Yo creo en ti._

_Puedo mostrarte que puedo ver a través de tus mentiras vacías_ _.”_

“Dance with the Devil” by Breaking Benjamin.

_“¿Puedo ir a verte ahora, Severus?”_

Harry abrió los ojos y una vez más, miró el mapa de los Merodeadores, que yacía a su lado en la cama. Quedaban unos minutos antes del mediodía. Hace una hora, vio a Snape entrar en su laboratorio secreto, encerrándose ahí, como Doxy se escondía en las viejas cortinas de Grimmaul Place, y que él, junto con Hermione y la familia Weasley, exterminaron con doxycida. 

Ahora, esos eventos le parecían tan lejanos, como si hubieran sucedido en otra vida. Sin embargo, la piedra caliente que Harry sostenía en su mano, rápidamente lo devolvió a la realidad.

_“No tengo tiempo, Potter. No me molestes.”_

Harry respiró hondo y, mirando las letras brillantes, apoyó la cabeza exactamente como en el Pensador: vio esa escultura en uno de los álbumes de arte que tía Petunia recogió para presumir ante sus vecinos, pero donde nunca había mirado.

Aferrando la piedra en la palma de su mano y sintiendo una oleada de desilusión en el interior, él, sin contenerse, envió involuntariamente pensamientos incoherentes:

_“Lo siento... yo solo... te extraño tanto y pensé que... realmente quiero abrazarte. Pero no importa. Lo siento.”_

¡Maldición!

Abrió los dedos y dejó caer la piedra sobre la cama.

Como siempre, hizo el ridículo. Pero no es culpa suya querer hablar con Severus tan desesperadamente. Harry apenas dormía, reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido recientemente entre ellos y, abriendo los ojos por la mañana, solo pensaba en ir a él y decirle todo... todo lo que sentía.

¡Maldición!

Severus no apareció en el desayuno, y Harry no lo había visto desde la noche anterior, de esa... extraña reunión en la clase de Runas.

Solo cuando él, como si estuviera borracho, regresó a sí mismo, con tanta confusión en su cabeza que, en comparación con él, el nudo gordiano parecía un juguete para niños, cuando cayó sobre la cama con un suspiro, apretándose la cara contra la almohada, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente... Solo entonces pudo pensar en todo lo que sucedió.

Snape se disculpó con él. Por primera vez. Bueno, casi. Al menos encontró palabras que en su diccionario, que desempeñaban el papel de una disculpa, si es que él sabía de qué se trataba. Y Harry _sabía_ con certeza, que no era fácil para un hombre como él...

Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba tan absorto en su resentimiento, que no lo notó en absoluto. Pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias... ¿debería reaccionar de manera tan emocional ante todo? De hecho, para ser sincero, no cayó de la luna. Harry ya conocía a Severus lo suficientemente bien como para... si no lo entendía, al menos "preveía" su comportamiento. No por primera ni última vez, las palabras de Snape lo golpearon. ¿Debería estar tan herido entonces?

Obviamente sí. De hecho, ahora, cuando Harry estaba pensando en eso, entendió que ni siquiera era lo que Snape había dicho, sino... todo lo demás. Severus se retiró, lo rechazó, se alejó y lo hizo explícitamente. ¡Y luego tuvo la osadía de negarlo todo! Al final, lo trató por completo como la última mierda.

Esa acción desbordó su paciencia. A veces, ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de cómo las miradas, los gestos mezquinos y las palabras aparentemente sin sentido, se hunden profundamente en el alma. Por lo general, esto pasa desapercibido, pero en algún momento, la situación se vuelve irreversible. 

Una palabra mal pronunciada, destruye accidentalmente la presa, y luego una corriente poderosa e incontrolable de sentimientos, barre todo a su paso, y ya es imposible de contener. Destruye la piedra, y el resentimiento acumulado se derrama a través de las brechas resultantes.

_“Quiero que estemos juntos ahora, sin ella. Sólo tú y yo.”_

“... _solo tú y yo...”_

“... _tú y yo...”_

Las palabras de Severus sonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, y Harry se preguntó por qué no podía hacer lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Por qué no logró olvidar el insulto? ¿Por qué no escuchó a Snape y dejó que la amarga sensación se apoderara de él, guiándolo con cada gesto, cada palabra que salía de sus labios, con el único propósito de herir lo más profundo posible?

Pero prometió... Sabía lo que era Snape... Le prometió...

“... _hagas lo que hagas y pase lo que pase... siempre estaré a tu lado. Contigo.”_

Bueno, por supuesto, cumplió su promesa. Y, naturalmente, mostró comprensión y tolerancia al más alto nivel. Una sola palabra fue suficiente para que se convirtiera en una cobra escupiendo veneno, porque Snape "lo ofendió terriblemente".

El comportamiento de Snape estaba lejos de ser ideal, pero también Harry se comportó como un estúpido cachorro narcisista, que se sintió ofendido por algo a lo que tuvo que haberse acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo. Al final, había decidido qué estaría con Severus, y sabía lo que era, tomó una decisión informada, _prometió_ y...

... y maldita sea, después de todo, ¡Severus lo _besó_! Bueno, tal vez no de la forma en que Harry quería, pero aun así, esos delgados labios sin coerción, por su propia voluntad, tocaron su rostro, capturando tiernos besos. Harry sintió su calidez y suavidad, pero en ese momento estaba tan sorprendido, que simplemente se arrastró a lo largo de la pared.

¿No confirmó eso que Severus no era indiferente a él? Y cuando Snape lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para irse, se comportó como un completo cobarde. Como un tonto, se paró contra la pared, mirando en retroceso a un un manto negro, no dijo una palabra. ¡No lo detuvo! Maldita sea, Merlín es testigo, si no hubiera olvidado en ese momento para qué son las cuerdas vocales, habría gritado con todas sus fuerzas, rogándole que no se fuera en silencio así, dejándolo solo con el caos de sus pensamientos.

¿Quizás Severus todavía está enojado con él, o piensa que ya lo han resuelto todo? ¿O tal vez está enojado porque Harry no pudo contener su resentimiento o decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente castigado?

Harry no negó que Severus hubiera actuado con él... demonios, es difícil incluso encontrar una comparación adecuada. Sin embargo, también era muy consciente de que en parte, él mismo tenía la culpa.

No entendía nada. Absolutamente nada. La forma más fácil, sería fingir que no pasó nada. Pero a veces, cuando quieres alcanzar la meta, un camino fácil puede conducir a un callejón sin salida, o de repente, terminar en un abismo sin fondo. Y luego tienes que elegir el más difícil, que, a pesar de los baches y las curvas cerradas, el único te llevará a donde quieras llegar. Y Harry sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

¡Necesitaba hablar con Snape! Convencerlo de que todo lo que Harry dijo es verdad. Que realmente lo cree así. Que no es un niño estúpido e ingenuo que arroja palabras al viento, y cuando surgen dificultades, resulta que todo es una mentira de principio a fin. Debe probar que sus palabras no difieren de los hechos.

¡Y lo hará!

Con esa determinación, Harry salió de la cama por la mañana. Y ahora estaba sentado y pensando cómo hacer que Snape lo viera. Volvió a mirar la piedra y la tomó en su mano.

_“Que mal. En este caso, me abrazaré con el libro de texto de pociones. Tanto peor para ti”._

  
  


*** * ***

Cubriéndose con su manto invisible, Harry miró el mapa de los Merodeadores. A pesar de que ya era tarde en la noche, estaba sentado en el piso de piedra frente a la oficina de Snape. Lo había estado esperando por bastante tiempo, desde que vio que el maestro de pociones entró en el castillo y fue directamente a la oficina del director. Después de todo, ¡algún día debía regresar! Snape estuvo fuera todo el día, así que Harry no tenía forma de atraparlo antes. 

No apareció en la modesta víspera de Año Nuevo, que Dumbledore organizó por la noche, en el Gran Salón. E incluso los fuegos artificiales no distrajeron a Harry de la idea de la ausencia de Severus. Consciente de cómo terminó su última visita a Snape, Harry decidió que nunca iría a él, sin una invitación, pero en esta situación, esta era la única forma de hablar con él, ya que Severus claramente lo estaba evitando. 

Por supuesto, solo pasó un día, durante el cual, Snape parecía ocupado, pero Harry se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a esperar. Cuanto antes se decida todo, mejor.

¡Oh! ¡Snape finalmente salió de la oficina de Dumbledore!

El Gryffindor observó cuidadosamente el punto negro que se movía alrededor del castillo. ¡Sí, Snape se dirigía hacia aquí!

Harry se levantó de un salto y guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo, con los ojos fijos en el largo y oscuro corredor. Le pareció que el tiempo se arrastraba como un gusano, y que había pasado una eternidad, hasta que apareció una silueta alta en la distancia.

Respirando profundamente y sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, Harry miró a la figura aún distante con tanta intensidad, que las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Sí, era Severus. Incluso a esa distancia, podía distinguir una marcha rápida y segura, una postura directa y orgullosa, y un manto ondeando a sus espaldas. 

Cuando Snape estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Harry estaba a punto de quitarse la capa, pero cuando el maestro de pociones entró en el círculo de luz arrojado por la antorcha más cercana, de repente se congeló y abrió mucho los ojos.

Severus vestía el manto de Mortífago. El manto estaba cubierto de sangre. En su mano llevaba una máscara blanca, salpicada de spray rojo, no completamente seco, y su cara...

Harry tragó, involuntariamente retrocediendo contra la pared y apoyando su espalda contra ella.

No era que Snape tuviera un sello de pensamiento profundo en su rostro, ni que sus cejas negras se encontraran en el puente de su nariz, traicionando la ira o incluso la furia de su dueño, y ni siquiera que los labios de Severus estaban apretados, en una línea. Estaban distorsionados por una mueca de dolor. Fue una mirada… fuera de ese mundo. Suspendido. Esos ojos, no pertenecían al Severus que Harry conocía, sino a alguna criatura... carente de la capacidad de sentir, viviendo en la oscuridad, cuya esencia es el hielo abrasador.

Esa cara, enmarcada por hebras aferradas a la sangre, hundió a Harry en un temblor incontrolable. Toda su determinación se evaporó de inmediato. Al treparse a la pared, solo pudo pararse y observar cómo Snape se acercaba cada vez más.

No tenía ilusiones acerca de dónde había estado Severus y _qué estaba haciendo,_ y también entendió que ahora no era el momento adecuado para demostrarle (y a él mismo, también) que todo lo que dijo en ese momento _era cierto_.

Y aun así...

El maestro de pociones se acercó y se detuvo frente a la puerta que conducía al estudio. Luego murmuró un hechizo silencioso, y Harry miró horrorizado la pesada puerta que comenzó a abrirse. Solo tenía unos segundos para tomar una decisión.

Volvió a mirar su cabeza inclinada, un rostro familiar oculto por un velo de pelo, y apretó los puños.

Esta persona era Severus. _¡_Severus! _Su Severus_, de principio a fin. Desde esas botas negras que parecían que Snape las atravesó en charcos de sangre, ¡hasta la tela que se unía en harapos, y que no se parecía completamente a la seda negra en ese momento!

Debe mostrarle. Probarle. ¡Esta vez, Harry no dejará que Snape se aleje, no se dejará patear! Esta vez no se romperá, porque no queda nada en él que Snape no haya roto antes.

¡Esta vez romperá al propio Snape!

Empujándose contra la pared, Harry entró en el momento en que la puerta ya se estaba cerrando. Cruzó el gabinete de puntillas, tratando de mantenerse al día con los amplios pasos del maestro de pociones, y entró en la sala de estar detrás de él. Harry se detuvo en la puerta y, respirando hondo y tembloroso, trató de no escuchar el latido de su corazón.

¡Necesitaba recuperarse! 

Severus permaneció inmóvil a unos pasos de él, mirando el crepitante fuego.

¡Ahora o nunca!

Con manos temblorosas, Harry tomó la capa de invisibilidad y comenzó a quitársela.

Al escuchar un susurro, Severus se giró tan rápido, que el corazón de Harry casi saltó de su pecho, y la mirada asesina y la varita de Snape apuntando hacia él, lo hicieron retroceder. En el siguiente instante, el asombro brilló en su rostro severo, y Harry sintió una oleada de alivio correr por su espalda. Tragando, trató de hablar de la manera más decisiva y firme posible:

-¡Buenas noches, Severus!

No contó con la respuesta. Sabía que no la recibiría. Harry estaba seguro de que un rayo de ira lo esperaba. Y no se equivocó.

Algo desagradable y amenazante, brilló en los ojos de Snape, causando un temblor en el cuerpo de Harry.

-¡Fuera! - Gruñó Snape, dejando caer su varita ligeramente, pero sin quitarla en absoluto. - No quiero verte. - Dijo esto, o más bien _escupió_, con tanta hostilidad, como si solo ver a Harry estuviera disgustado con él ahora.

Mordiéndose el labio, el Gryffindor sintió que su corazón latía a un ritmo tan loco, que ya no podía controlarlo. Igual de incapaz de retirarse. Harry adoptó una mirada desafiante y se quitó la túnica, dejando que la tela cayera suavemente al suelo.

-No, - dijo con los dientes apretados. - Me quedaré. Vine aquí no para pelear contigo, sino para...

-¿No? - Snape lo interrumpió, levantando una ceja, y sus labios se doblaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa amarga. - En ese caso, ¿puedes sentarte y esperar mientras me lavo la sangre de los muggles que maté hoy? Probablemente tengas curiosidad por cuánto tiempo sufrieron antes de pedirme que los matara. - Dio un paso hacia el baño, como si realmente fuera a hacer lo que estaba hablando, sin embargo, al ver la mirada horrorizada e incrédula de Harry, se detuvo y sonrió asquerosamente. - ¿No te gusta algo, Potter? Pero ya sabes con quién estás tratando. Y si no, entonces puedo mostrarte... - Snape levantó su varita y apuntó al joven inmóvil que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry sintió temblar, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. El hombre que ahora estaba parado frente a él, se estaba deleitando de principio a fin. Él no era el Severus que Harry conocía y anhelaba. Sin embargo, trató de convencerse de que este también era Severus. A pesar del frío que emanaba de él, a pesar de la locura que ardía en sus ojos, a pesar de todo lo que estaba diciendo... Y Harry debe llegar a Severus.

-Severus... - dijo en voz baja, mirando cuidadosamente su rostro distorsionado con una mueca repulsiva. Sin respuesta, Snape aún lo sostenía al ver su varita y miraba a Harry como si fuera su principal enemigo. Harry se lamió los labios repentinamente secos. - No me asustas - murmuró finalmente, mirando directamente a los ojos negros que brillaban con un rayo. – Te conozco lo suficientemente bien y entiendo con quién estoy tratando. - Harry se detuvo y tomó un poco más de aire. - Matas, atormentas, lastimas. Me alejas cuando trato de acercarme. Y cuando tú mismo comienzas a sentir algo, huyes, temiendo la desilusión...

-¡Cállate! - La extraña voz temblorosa de Snape, cortó el aire como un escalpelo. - ¡Sal de aquí ahora! ¡Si no te vas, te juro que te arrepentirás!

El cuerpo de Harry se encogió, como si quisiera obedecer e irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero se obligó a permanecer en su lugar.

-No - respondió con resolución.

Los dedos de Snape apretaron su varita.

-¡Fuera! - Repitió de nuevo, y su rostro oculto en la sombra, se volvió realmente aterrador.

-¡No! - Harry casi gritó, incapaz de calmar el temblor que sacudió todo su cuerpo. - ¿Estas sordo? ¡Te dije que no me iré!

-¡Affictio! - Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Snape y golpeó a Harry directamente en el estómago. 

Se dobló por la mitad, sintiendo un dolor muscular desgarrador inimaginable. Le pareció que todas las venas de su cuerpo, se hincharon. Gritando con voz ronca, se agarró el estómago mientras lo lanzaban hacia atrás. Harry cayó por completo, golpeándose la parte posterior de su cabeza en el piso de piedra.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. La parte de atrás de su cabeza estaba ardiendo, y parecía que Harry había perdido sus lentes. Habiendo asumido de alguna manera una posición sentada y sintiendo que el dolor disminuía gradualmente, miró a su alrededor con una mirada desenfocada, tratando de encontrar sus anteojos. 

Harry los sintió a un metro de distancia y se limpió con la manga con una cálida corriente de sangre que salía de su nariz. Luego se puso los anteojos en la nariz y se levantó lentamente, mirando a Snape, que todavía lo apuntaba con una mirada firme.

-¿Eso… es todo lo que puedes hacer? - Preguntó en voz baja, limpiando nuevamente la sangre, cuyo sabor ya sentía en sus labios. - Bueno, vamos. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. ¡Lanza el Cruciatus!

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon con furia y se abrieron por un momento. Los dedos que agarraban la varita temblaban, al igual que el cuerpo tenso, como una cuerda estirada. Snape luchó consigo mismo, y Harry vio confusión en su rostro. De repente, los labios de Severus se separaron como si realmente estuviera a punto de lanzar un hechizo imperdonable. 

Snape se lamió los delgados labios, y Harry no apartó los ojos de ellos, esperando el momento en que se movieron, y casi vio en su imaginación cómo vuela de estos labios...

-Vamos. ¡Vamos, te estoy esperando! - Soltó, acercándose un paso al que estaba apuntando hacia él y parecía estar al borde de la explosión de Snape.

\- ¡No te acerques! - La voz de Snape sonaba extraña: distante y ronca.

Sin embargo, Harry no iba a obedecerlo. Le pareció que un poco más, y una tensión monstruosa lo destrozaría y lo convertiría en polvo. Ya estaba temblando tanto que reorganizó sus piernas con gran dificultad.

-¡No me expulsarás! - Siseó con una voz extraña y quebrada. - ¡Ya no! Me quedare aquí, contigo. Lo que sea que me hagas, no importa qué hechizo me arrojes, ¡no huiré! ¡Esta vez no dejaré que me alejes!

Los ojos de Snape se volvieron locos. Parecía estar tratando de aislarse de las palabras de Harry, pero el escudo en forma de varita dirigida al muchacho, se rompió.

Harry dio otro paso adelante, sintiendo sus rodillas doblarse debajo de él. Severus se movió, como a punto de retirarse, pero con esfuerzo, se quedó en su lugar y apretó su varita aún más fuerte. Sus dedos se volvieron blancos.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Si tanto me odias, deja caer el Cruciatus! ¡Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz! ¡Demuestra que no soy nadie para ti! - Harry no pudo parar. Su voz sonaba tan ronca, estrangulada y tensa que se volvió completamente irreconocible. - Demuestra que realmente eres el terrible Reveling, qué quieres parecer. Porque, como te darás cuenta, ¡yo _no creo que lo seas_!

Los ojos de Snape se convirtieron en pequeñas ranuras estrechas, sus labios se separaron, y Harry escuchó el silbido de ellos:

_-¡Cru_...!

Sin esperar la continuación, Harry se precipitó hacia adelante, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de Snape y se presionó contra él con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera destruir el abismo lleno de ira y odio, que los separaba, con este abrazo. Sin embargo, antes de que el corazón que casi salta de su pecho volviera a su lugar, sintió que sus fuertes manos apretaban sus hombros con fuerza y lo arrancaban de su delgado cuerpo, temblando no menos que el suyo. 

Snape lo empujó con tanta fuerza, que Harry se encontró nuevamente en el suelo, golpeándose dolorosamente los codos sobre los que quería apoyarse. Parpadeando sorprendido, miró a Severus que se elevaba sobre él, que todavía apuntaba con su varita.

-¿Crees que puedes detenerme de esta manera? - Preguntó Harry, sentándose y apoyándose en sus brazos se enderezó detrás de su espalda. - ¿Crees que si me alejas de nuevo, huiré llorando?

-Quizás te sorprenda, Potter - murmuró Snape con los dientes apretados, - pero eso es exactamente lo que pienso. ¿Cuántas veces me has demostrado que vale la pena gritarte, cómo te conviertes inmediatamente en un niño pequeño y ofendido? Oh, qué mirada rebelde... ¿Has decidido que con tu charla, al menos puedes cambiar algo? Esas palabras no valen nada. Mírame. Hoy maté a cuatro. Cuatro personas indefensas. ¿Ves esto? ¿Ves su sangre? Y después de eso, ¿continuarás afirmando que no te importa? ¿O decirte cómo lo hice? ¿O prefieres mirar, verdad? - Snape ahora parecía un loco. De pie sobre Harry, se inclinó hacia él, apuntando con su varita a la frente. - ¡No tienes _idea de_ lo que soy capaz, niño estúpido. No sabes nada! ¡_Nada_!

-No te tengo miedo - Harry dijo valientemente, aunque su voz temblorosa decía lo contrario. - No tengo miedo ¡Me puedes asustar, puedes repelerme y lanzarme hechizos, pero no puedes quitarme lo que me diste! ¡Porque _sé_ que te importa! ¡No me engañarás! Simplemente no entiendo... ¿por qué necesitas complicar cosas como esta? ¿Por qué no me dejas estar contigo? ¿Por qué?

Snape se alejó un poco, mirando a Harry con una mirada impenetrable. Harry podría haber jurado que había un profundo dolor al acecho en sus ojos entrecerrados, que Severus intentaba a toda costa mantener fuera de su corazón.

-Potter... - cuando Snape finalmente respondió, Harry apenas podía escucharlo, porque le pareció que la voz de Severus venía de algún lugar lejano. - A veces la realidad es mucho más complicada de lo que imaginas, retorcida en tus fantasías.

Harry inclinó la cabeza levemente, sintiendo su corazón arder de ira ardiente. ¿En sus fantasías? Parece que Snape cree que creció bajo una cubierta de vidrio, rodeado de amor parental y tutela. ¡Como si él, un solitario y perseguido, obligado desde la infancia a pelear con aquellos que incluso Dumbledore no puede superar, no conocía los aspectos más difíciles y repulsivos de la vida!

-¡Sé perfectamente qué es la realidad! Toda mi vida mi familia me trató como a un elfo doméstico, y ahora me persigue el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo, ¡y todos esperan que lo mate! ¿Crees que me gusta? ¿Crees que estoy contento con la idea de que algún día tendré que pelear con él y _morir_? Tengo miedo de eso... - Su voz se quebró, y Harry tardó un tiempo en continuar. La cara de Severus se suavizó un poco y bajó su varita ligeramente, aunque su mano aún temblaba. - No quiero morir - dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando a los ojos penetrantes y ardientes. Le pareció que brillaba en ellos... sufriendo. ¡Sí, no se equivocó! Su profundidad, se come el alma _evitando _que salga a la superficie. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente fue consumida por las llamas, y Severus lo miró de nuevo inexorable y firmemente.

-No eres la única víctima de esta guerra, Potter - murmuró Snape finalmente, y dadas las circunstancias, su voz sonaba tranquilamente enfatizada. - No eres ni el primero ni el último. ¿Crees que todos los que murieron no querían vivir? ¿Crees que soñaron con dar sus vidas? ¿Crees que solo tienes que sacrificar a los más caros? - Snape casi gritó sus últimas palabras, una ira amarga llenó su voz, y Harry involuntariamente se echó hacia atrás, aún sin levantarse del piso de piedra.

-¡Ese no es el punto! - gritó. ¡Snape no entendía nada! Nada en absoluto. - Recientemente, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. No me importaba. Pero ahora... - vaciló, sin saber lo que iba a decir. - Ahora yo... te tengo. Tengo miedo porque no quiero perderte. Antes, lo más importante para mí, era matar a Voldemort. Ahora... ahora, lo más importante para mí, eres tú. ¿Cómo no entiendes eso? - Harry terminó en silencio, sintiendo que esta conversación lo había agotado y devastado por completo.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios. La mano con la que sostenía su varita temblaba aún más.

-A veces hay que sacrificar lo personal por lo realmente importante - dijo con voz ronca y distante. - Y tienes que soportarlo, Potter.

-¡NO! - Harry gritó, sintiéndose perder los estribos de nuevo. - Nunca estaré de acuerdo con eso. Puedes combinar ambos...

-¿Combinar? - Interrumpió Snape. - Créeme, _no se puede_. Si te dejas guiar por los sentimientos personales, puedes asumir que ya has perdido.

Harry frunció el ceño, dándole a Snape una mirada atenta y penetrante.

-¿Qué esperas, Severus?

-No me provoques, Potter - gruñó Snape. Ahora su voz temblaba aún más notablemente. El escudo se derrumbó ante sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera voy a hacerlo - respondió Harry con calma. - Solo quiero saber qué es lo importante que te impide... estar conmigo. A veces me parece que estás tratando de alejarme de tu comportamiento. Como si quisieras mantenerme a distancia. No entiendo por qué necesitas esto. Pero quiero que sepas que todos tus esfuerzos son en vano. Simplemente no es posible, porque siempre estás conmigo... - Harry puso su mano sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía, -... justo aquí - susurró.

Algo salió en los ojos de Severus. Su brazo delantero se extendió sin fuerzas, y su varita se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Snape permaneció inmóvil sobre Harry, mirándolo con una mirada vacía e incomprensible, como si todo en él se congelara de repente, se calmara. Parecía que en ese momento, todos los muros y barreras que los separaban, desaparecieron, dejándolos solos.

Y entonces, la cara de Snape cambió. El fuego brilló en sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos, como si quisiera respirar. Inclinándose hacia adelante, cayó de rodillas, arrojándose a Harry, como si muriera de hambre y sed. Como si para vivir, necesitaba desesperadamente contacto, tacto, calidez. ¡Y tenía que obtenerlo todo ahora, inmediatamente!

Agarrando los pantalones de Harry, y sin molestarse en desabrocharlos, Snape le los quitó junto a la ropa interior, dejándolos hasta las rodillas. Y antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido, levantó las piernas ajenas y sacó la varita del bolsillo de sus jeans. Como hechizado, Harry miró su rostro inclinado sobre él, oculto por los mechones cubiertos y pegados de sangre, que no sintió la ola de magia deslizándose por sus nalgas. Snape parecía un loco. Parecía no tener control sobre sí mismo, rindiéndose por completo a su deseo embriagador.

Harry solo tuvo tiempo de agarrar sus antebrazos, que lo presionaron contra el piso, e inmediatamente Severus entró en él con un fuerte empujón. Las pupilas de Snape se dilataron, jadeó por aire cuando su palpitante polla se hundió en el cuerpo flexible. A Harry le pareció que la mirada fija en él, penetraba mucho más profundamente, como si tratara de encontrar en su corazón, lo que Severus solo podía darle.

Snape se inclinó hacia él, salió y empujó hacia adelante nuevamente, y sus pupilas se dilataron aún más, hundiéndose hacia adentro, explorando. Harry apretó los labios, decidido a no mostrar signos de dolor. Le dio a Severus todo de sí mismo, sin dejar rastro. Dio todo lo que quería tomar. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry lo miró a la cara, revelando su cuerpo y alma por él, sacrificándose como un todo.

Y luego, después de algunas sacudidas bruscas, Snape se congeló repentinamente, agobiado por unos maravillosos párpados lánguidos que cayeron en sus ojos con pupilas dilatadas de forma poco natural. Severus terminó con un grito profundo y gutural, y Harry sintió una cálida palpitación en su polla, empujándole algo aún más caliente. Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha.

Cuando el pene mojado se resbaló, Harry bajó los pies, que sostenía independientemente, en la parte superior, al suelo. Severus suspiró, cayó sobre él con todo su peso, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y su manto negro manchado de sangre. La mejilla de Severus se presionó contra la mejilla de Harry, su rostro ahora hacia abajo. La respiración pesada de Snape sonó en su oído, y Harry sintió temblar su cuerpo delgado. Con mucho cuidado, sacó las manos de debajo de él y abrazó a Severus por el cuello, sosteniéndolo aún más fuerte.

-Maldita sea, Potter... - dijo Snape sin aliento, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

Durante aproximadamente un minuto, estuvieron acostados en perfecto silencio cálido, a diferencia de la violenta disputa que los empujó a los brazos del otro, y se llenaron solo con la respiración pesada y la calma de Severus: Harry...

Un momento de ternura silenciosa los envolvió, y luego Snape se agitó y lentamente se levantó en sus brazos, a pesar del hecho de que Harry era muy reacio a dejarlo salir de sus brazos. Inclinándose sobre él, Severus lo miró con la mirada de un hombre que... admitía la derrota. El cabello negro enmarcaba una cara pensativa, la respiración profunda escapó de su boca abierta, sus delgados labios brillaban: Snape acababa de lamerlos, su nariz grande era aguda, la desconfianza brillaba en sus ojos brillantes sin fondo.

Y Harry no podía apartar los ojos de esa cara, porque era su Severus. A pesar del hecho de que llevaba el manto manchado de sangre del Revelador, y la sangre seca era visible en su cara y sienes... Porque todo lo que había hecho antes, en ese momento no importaba. Aquí y ahora, con él estaba ese Severus a quien Harry conocía y... amaba.

Snape levantó una mano enguantada de negro y la colocó en la mejilla de Harry. Durante un tiempo, simplemente lo miró en silencio, como si decidiera capturar su rostro en su memoria, para que luego, en cualquier momento, pudiera llamarlo. Luego presionó su dedo contra su frente, exactamente en el lugar donde estaba la cicatriz, y luego, con un gesto suave y lleno de ternura, los pasó por la sien y en la mejilla, hasta los labios ligeramente separados, dejando un rastro escarlata ligeramente perceptible. 

Literalmente devoró sus ojos en cada parte de la cara que tocó, y cuando su dedo se deslizó por sus labios enrojecidos, Severus lamió involuntariamente los suyos. Parecía tener repentinamente la boca seca, y realmente necesitaba algo que pudiera calmar su sed. Luego se pasó lentamente un dedo por la barbilla, por el cuello, bajó por el pecho y apretó el estómago. Luego se puso de rodillas y, apoyándose ya en una mano, Harry exhaló ruidosamente cuando el material áspero del guante, atravesó el tronco de su pene y tocó la punta de la cabeza. Entonces Severus tomó su mano y se la llevó a la boca. Agarrando los dientes con un paño negro en la punta de su dedo índice, que acababa de atravesar el cuerpo de Harry, se quitó cuidadosamente el guante. Lo dejó a un lado y, mirando los grandes ojos verdes, bajando la mano, agarró su cálido pene.

Harry jadeó y se estremeció cuando una mano fría apretó su miembro que se endurecía rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse a esta fuerte sensación, la mano de Snape comenzó a moverse. Además, no era para nada lento y suave. En absoluto. Los ojos de Harry rodaron involuntariamente, y sus manos se elevaron hacia arriba, aferrándose frenéticamente al manto negro, que, tal vez, alguna vez fue verde oscuro, pero ahora, bajo los puntos sangrientos que lo cubrían, no lo parecía. 

Snape deslizó su mano a través de la palpitante erección de Harry a ese ritmo, como si a toda costa quisiera sacarle un orgasmo. Era como si lo necesitara mucho más que el niño extrovertido, quejumbroso y serpenteante debajo de él.

Tirando de la túnica negra sobre sí mismo, Harry hizo que Snape se inclinara hacia él aún más abajo. Severus se apoyó sobre su codo, y luego Harry abrió los dedos y soltó la tela, rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape, presionando su cara contra la piel cálida en el área de la clavícula y mirando sus labios. Quería aún más intimidad, y aún mejor, convertirse en uno con Severus.

Los dedos de Snape ya no estaban fríos, ¡oh no! La palma caliente y enloquecedora, que le apretaba el pene, golpeó rápidamente los sensibles y temblorosos testículos, y junto con el tentador olor del deseo y la piel salobre y sudorosa de Severus, el sabor del que disfrutaba su boca... dio lugar a sensaciones tan fuertes que parecía pasar por alto, penetraron inmediatamente en su ingle. Así que todo lo que se necesitaba eran unos pocos movimientos para que Harry terminara con un fuerte gemido. Severus apretó su palpitante pene sobre sus dedos, permitiéndoles cubrirse con un cálido esperma.

El cuerpo de Harry se arqueó, sacudido por poderosas convulsiones, sus caderas se dispararon, tratando de apretar aún más su miembro, en la mano caliente. Harry entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose mareado. Parecía que tal alivio era simplemente imposible de experimentar, y estaba a punto de morir de felicidad.

Solo cuando la última ola de orgasmo, ya suave y cariñoso, abandonó su cuerpo, Harry aflojó ligeramente su agarre, que presionó contra Snape, sin permitirle siquiera moverse. Moviendo su rostro ligeramente enrojecido, trató de recuperar el aliento, al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus músculos se relajaban. Aprovechando el ligero alivio, Severus se escapó de sus brazos y descansó sus manos sobre sus brazos nuevamente.

Harry apenas abrió los ojos, y cuando encontró su mirada con Severus, casi se asfixió. Había sed en ellos. Y ternura. Y algo más... algo cuidadosamente escondido en el fondo, pero ahora brillaba, llenando estos ojos extraordinarios de calidez. Esta luz parecía tangible, como si...

Severus abrió los dedos, soltó el pene de Harry, dejándolo caer hasta el muslo nuevamente, y luego se llevó esa mano a los labios y...

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

¡No! Severus no puede... Está a punto de... ¡Oh, querido Merlín!

Con creciente incredulidad, observó cómo Snape abría la boca, sacaba la lengua y luego comenzaba a deslizarla sobre sus dedos mojados, lamiendo su semen. Sus párpados estaban cubiertos, y su rostro expresaba dicha, como si el gusto de Harry le diera más placer que un orgasmo. Como si esa fuera la única forma en que podía saciar su sed.

Harry no creía en sus propios ojos, esta vista lo fascinaba. La cara de Severus era completamente diferente ahora, tan increíblemente suave. Harry estaba seguro de que esta increíble imagen nunca sería borrada de su memoria, permanecería con él para siempre, persiguiéndolo en un sueño, despertando, siempre y en todas partes: Severus, lamiendo su esperma con placer... Era demasiado fuerte, una vista insoportable.

Cuando no quedaba ni una gota en los dedos mojados, Snape bajó la mano y, descansando en el suelo, abrió los ojos.

Fuego. Dolor. Disfrute. Anhelo.

Harry parpadeó, dudando si todo esto había llegado a él. Los ojos de Snape eran como siempre oscuros y profundos, pero ahora apareció una nueva expresión en ellos...

Y se dio cuenta de lo que era, cuando Severus de repente se inclinó hacia él, cayendo sobre sus codos y presionando su rostro contra su cuello caliente. Y luego sonó tranquilo y ronco:

-Ven mañana por la noche. Haré la cena y... trae tu pijama y tu cepillo de dientes. Si quieres…

Harry no pudo contener la cálida sonrisa que apareció en sus labios por sí sola, porque... esta vez, no se rompió.

_“Todo lo que tengo es una última oportunidad._

_No te daré la espalda._

_Toma mi mano,_ llévame contigo_._

_Si tú caes, yo también lo haré._

_Y no podré salvar lo que queda de ti._

_Regresa. Sálvate._

_Entiendo que no queda nada más._

_El dolor es tan familiar y cercano a mi corazón._

_Solo soy un hombre roto._

_No puedo encontrar mi camino hacia ti._

_Y no puedo enfrentar la verdad._

_Sostén mi mano._

_Te perdono, te olvido al final._

_No queda nada que perder._

_Las peleas nunca terminan._

_No puedo enfrentar la oscuridad sin ti._

"Without you" by Breaking Benjamin.

_“Temblando,  
arrastrando sobre mi piel,_

_Sintiendo tus fríos y muertos ojos_

_Robándome la vida._

_Yo creo en ti._

_Puedo mostrarte que puedo ver a través de tus mentiras vacías_ _.”_

“Dance with the Devil” by Breaking Benjamin.

_“¿Puedo ir a verte ahora, Severus?”_

Harry abrió los ojos y una vez más, miró el mapa de los Merodeadores, que yacía a su lado en la cama. Quedaban unos minutos antes del mediodía. Hace una hora, vio a Snape entrar en su laboratorio secreto, encerrándose ahí, como Doxy se escondía en las viejas cortinas de Grimmaul Place, y que él, junto con Hermione y la familia Weasley, exterminaron con doxycida. 

Ahora, esos eventos le parecían tan lejanos, como si hubieran sucedido en otra vida. Sin embargo, la piedra caliente que Harry sostenía en su mano, rápidamente lo devolvió a la realidad.

_“No tengo tiempo, Potter. No me molestes.”_

Harry respiró hondo y, mirando las letras brillantes, apoyó la cabeza exactamente como en el Pensador: vio esa escultura en uno de los álbumes de arte que tía Petunia recogió para presumir ante sus vecinos, pero donde nunca había mirado.

Aferrando la piedra en la palma de su mano y sintiendo una oleada de desilusión en el interior, él, sin contenerse, envió involuntariamente pensamientos incoherentes:

_“Lo siento... yo solo... te extraño tanto y pensé que... realmente quiero abrazarte. Pero no importa. Lo siento.”_

¡Maldición!

Abrió los dedos y dejó caer la piedra sobre la cama.

Como siempre, hizo el ridículo. Pero no es culpa suya querer hablar con Severus tan desesperadamente. Harry apenas dormía, reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido recientemente entre ellos y, abriendo los ojos por la mañana, solo pensaba en ir a él y decirle todo... todo lo que sentía.

¡Maldición!

Severus no apareció en el desayuno, y Harry no lo había visto desde la noche anterior, de esa... extraña reunión en la clase de Runas.

Solo cuando él, como si estuviera borracho, regresó a sí mismo, con tanta confusión en su cabeza que, en comparación con él, el nudo gordiano parecía un juguete para niños, cuando cayó sobre la cama con un suspiro, apretándose la cara contra la almohada, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente... Solo entonces pudo pensar en todo lo que sucedió.

Snape se disculpó con él. Por primera vez. Bueno, casi. Al menos encontró palabras que en su diccionario, que desempeñaban el papel de una disculpa, si es que él sabía de qué se trataba. Y Harry _sabía_ con certeza, que no era fácil para un hombre como él...

Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba tan absorto en su resentimiento, que no lo notó en absoluto. Pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias... ¿debería reaccionar de manera tan emocional ante todo? De hecho, para ser sincero, no cayó de la luna. Harry ya conocía a Severus lo suficientemente bien como para... si no lo entendía, al menos "preveía" su comportamiento. No por primera ni última vez, las palabras de Snape lo golpearon. ¿Debería estar tan herido entonces?

Obviamente sí. De hecho, ahora, cuando Harry estaba pensando en eso, entendió que ni siquiera era lo que Snape había dicho, sino... todo lo demás. Severus se retiró, lo rechazó, se alejó y lo hizo explícitamente. ¡Y luego tuvo la osadía de negarlo todo! Al final, lo trató por completo como la última mierda.

Esa acción desbordó su paciencia. A veces, ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de cómo las miradas, los gestos mezquinos y las palabras aparentemente sin sentido, se hunden profundamente en el alma. Por lo general, esto pasa desapercibido, pero en algún momento, la situación se vuelve irreversible. 

Una palabra mal pronunciada, destruye accidentalmente la presa, y luego una corriente poderosa e incontrolable de sentimientos, barre todo a su paso, y ya es imposible de contener. Destruye la piedra, y el resentimiento acumulado se derrama a través de las brechas resultantes.

_“Quiero que estemos juntos ahora, sin ella. Sólo tú y yo.”_

“... _solo tú y yo...”_

“... _tú y yo...”_

Las palabras de Severus sonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, y Harry se preguntó por qué no podía hacer lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Por qué no logró olvidar el insulto? ¿Por qué no escuchó a Snape y dejó que la amarga sensación se apoderara de él, guiándolo con cada gesto, cada palabra que salía de sus labios, con el único propósito de herir lo más profundo posible?

Pero prometió... Sabía lo que era Snape... Le prometió...

“... _hagas lo que hagas y pase lo que pase... siempre estaré a tu lado. Contigo.”_

Bueno, por supuesto, cumplió su promesa. Y, naturalmente, mostró comprensión y tolerancia al más alto nivel. Una sola palabra fue suficiente para que se convirtiera en una cobra escupiendo veneno, porque Snape "lo ofendió terriblemente".

El comportamiento de Snape estaba lejos de ser ideal, pero también Harry se comportó como un estúpido cachorro narcisista, que se sintió ofendido por algo a lo que tuvo que haberse acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo. Al final, había decidido qué estaría con Severus, y sabía lo que era, tomó una decisión informada, _prometió_ y...

... y maldita sea, después de todo, ¡Severus lo _besó_! Bueno, tal vez no de la forma en que Harry quería, pero aun así, esos delgados labios sin coerción, por su propia voluntad, tocaron su rostro, capturando tiernos besos. Harry sintió su calidez y suavidad, pero en ese momento estaba tan sorprendido, que simplemente se arrastró a lo largo de la pared.

¿No confirmó eso que Severus no era indiferente a él? Y cuando Snape lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para irse, se comportó como un completo cobarde. Como un tonto, se paró contra la pared, mirando en retroceso a un un manto negro, no dijo una palabra. ¡No lo detuvo! Maldita sea, Merlín es testigo, si no hubiera olvidado en ese momento para qué son las cuerdas vocales, habría gritado con todas sus fuerzas, rogándole que no se fuera en silencio así, dejándolo solo con el caos de sus pensamientos.

¿Quizás Severus todavía está enojado con él, o piensa que ya lo han resuelto todo? ¿O tal vez está enojado porque Harry no pudo contener su resentimiento o decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente castigado?

Harry no negó que Severus hubiera actuado con él... demonios, es difícil incluso encontrar una comparación adecuada. Sin embargo, también era muy consciente de que en parte, él mismo tenía la culpa.

No entendía nada. Absolutamente nada. La forma más fácil, sería fingir que no pasó nada. Pero a veces, cuando quieres alcanzar la meta, un camino fácil puede conducir a un callejón sin salida, o de repente, terminar en un abismo sin fondo. Y luego tienes que elegir el más difícil, que, a pesar de los baches y las curvas cerradas, el único te llevará a donde quieras llegar. Y Harry sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

¡Necesitaba hablar con Snape! Convencerlo de que todo lo que Harry dijo es verdad. Que realmente lo cree así. Que no es un niño estúpido e ingenuo que arroja palabras al viento, y cuando surgen dificultades, resulta que todo es una mentira de principio a fin. Debe probar que sus palabras no difieren de los hechos.

¡Y lo hará!

Con esa determinación, Harry salió de la cama por la mañana. Y ahora estaba sentado y pensando cómo hacer que Snape lo viera. Volvió a mirar la piedra y la tomó en su mano.

_“Que mal. En este caso, me abrazaré con el libro de texto de pociones. Tanto peor para ti”._

  
  


*** * ***

Cubriéndose con su manto invisible, Harry miró el mapa de los Merodeadores. A pesar de que ya era tarde en la noche, estaba sentado en el piso de piedra frente a la oficina de Snape. Lo había estado esperando por bastante tiempo, desde que vio que el maestro de pociones entró en el castillo y fue directamente a la oficina del director. Después de todo, ¡algún día debía regresar! Snape estuvo fuera todo el día, así que Harry no tenía forma de atraparlo antes. 

No apareció en la modesta víspera de Año Nuevo, que Dumbledore organizó por la noche, en el Gran Salón. E incluso los fuegos artificiales no distrajeron a Harry de la idea de la ausencia de Severus. Consciente de cómo terminó su última visita a Snape, Harry decidió que nunca iría a él, sin una invitación, pero en esta situación, esta era la única forma de hablar con él, ya que Severus claramente lo estaba evitando. 

Por supuesto, solo pasó un día, durante el cual, Snape parecía ocupado, pero Harry se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a esperar. Cuanto antes se decida todo, mejor.

¡Oh! ¡Snape finalmente salió de la oficina de Dumbledore!

El Gryffindor observó cuidadosamente el punto negro que se movía alrededor del castillo. ¡Sí, Snape se dirigía hacia aquí!

Harry se levantó de un salto y guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo, con los ojos fijos en el largo y oscuro corredor. Le pareció que el tiempo se arrastraba como un gusano, y que había pasado una eternidad, hasta que apareció una silueta alta en la distancia.

Respirando profundamente y sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, Harry miró a la figura aún distante con tanta intensidad, que las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Sí, era Severus. Incluso a esa distancia, podía distinguir una marcha rápida y segura, una postura directa y orgullosa, y un manto ondeando a sus espaldas. 

Cuando Snape estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Harry estaba a punto de quitarse la capa, pero cuando el maestro de pociones entró en el círculo de luz arrojado por la antorcha más cercana, de repente se congeló y abrió mucho los ojos.

Severus vestía el manto de Mortífago. El manto estaba cubierto de sangre. En su mano llevaba una máscara blanca, salpicada de spray rojo, no completamente seco, y su cara...

Harry tragó, involuntariamente retrocediendo contra la pared y apoyando su espalda contra ella.

No era que Snape tuviera un sello de pensamiento profundo en su rostro, ni que sus cejas negras se encontraran en el puente de su nariz, traicionando la ira o incluso la furia de su dueño, y ni siquiera que los labios de Severus estaban apretados, en una línea. Estaban distorsionados por una mueca de dolor. Fue una mirada… fuera de ese mundo. Suspendido. Esos ojos, no pertenecían al Severus que Harry conocía, sino a alguna criatura... carente de la capacidad de sentir, viviendo en la oscuridad, cuya esencia es el hielo abrasador.

Esa cara, enmarcada por hebras aferradas a la sangre, hundió a Harry en un temblor incontrolable. Toda su determinación se evaporó de inmediato. Al treparse a la pared, solo pudo pararse y observar cómo Snape se acercaba cada vez más.

No tenía ilusiones acerca de dónde había estado Severus y _qué estaba haciendo,_ y también entendió que ahora no era el momento adecuado para demostrarle (y a él mismo, también) que todo lo que dijo en ese momento _era cierto_.

Y aun así...

El maestro de pociones se acercó y se detuvo frente a la puerta que conducía al estudio. Luego murmuró un hechizo silencioso, y Harry miró horrorizado la pesada puerta que comenzó a abrirse. Solo tenía unos segundos para tomar una decisión.

Volvió a mirar su cabeza inclinada, un rostro familiar oculto por un velo de pelo, y apretó los puños.

Esta persona era Severus. _¡_Severus! _Su Severus_, de principio a fin. Desde esas botas negras que parecían que Snape las atravesó en charcos de sangre, ¡hasta la tela que se unía en harapos, y que no se parecía completamente a la seda negra en ese momento!

Debe mostrarle. Probarle. ¡Esta vez, Harry no dejará que Snape se aleje, no se dejará patear! Esta vez no se romperá, porque no queda nada en él que Snape no haya roto antes.

¡Esta vez romperá al propio Snape!

Empujándose contra la pared, Harry entró en el momento en que la puerta ya se estaba cerrando. Cruzó el gabinete de puntillas, tratando de mantenerse al día con los amplios pasos del maestro de pociones, y entró en la sala de estar detrás de él. Harry se detuvo en la puerta y, respirando hondo y tembloroso, trató de no escuchar el latido de su corazón.

¡Necesitaba recuperarse! 

Severus permaneció inmóvil a unos pasos de él, mirando el crepitante fuego.

¡Ahora o nunca!

Con manos temblorosas, Harry tomó la capa de invisibilidad y comenzó a quitársela.

Al escuchar un susurro, Severus se giró tan rápido, que el corazón de Harry casi saltó de su pecho, y la mirada asesina y la varita de Snape apuntando hacia él, lo hicieron retroceder. En el siguiente instante, el asombro brilló en su rostro severo, y Harry sintió una oleada de alivio correr por su espalda. Tragando, trató de hablar de la manera más decisiva y firme posible:

-¡Buenas noches, Severus!

No contó con la respuesta. Sabía que no la recibiría. Harry estaba seguro de que un rayo de ira lo esperaba. Y no se equivocó.

Algo desagradable y amenazante, brilló en los ojos de Snape, causando un temblor en el cuerpo de Harry.

-¡Fuera! - Gruñó Snape, dejando caer su varita ligeramente, pero sin quitarla en absoluto. - No quiero verte. - Dijo esto, o más bien _escupió_, con tanta hostilidad, como si solo ver a Harry estuviera disgustado con él ahora.

Mordiéndose el labio, el Gryffindor sintió que su corazón latía a un ritmo tan loco, que ya no podía controlarlo. Igual de incapaz de retirarse. Harry adoptó una mirada desafiante y se quitó la túnica, dejando que la tela cayera suavemente al suelo.

-No, - dijo con los dientes apretados. - Me quedaré. Vine aquí no para pelear contigo, sino para...

-¿No? - Snape lo interrumpió, levantando una ceja, y sus labios se doblaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa amarga. - En ese caso, ¿puedes sentarte y esperar mientras me lavo la sangre de los muggles que maté hoy? Probablemente tengas curiosidad por cuánto tiempo sufrieron antes de pedirme que los matara. - Dio un paso hacia el baño, como si realmente fuera a hacer lo que estaba hablando, sin embargo, al ver la mirada horrorizada e incrédula de Harry, se detuvo y sonrió asquerosamente. - ¿No te gusta algo, Potter? Pero ya sabes con quién estás tratando. Y si no, entonces puedo mostrarte... - Snape levantó su varita y apuntó al joven inmóvil que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry sintió temblar, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. El hombre que ahora estaba parado frente a él, se estaba deleitando de principio a fin. Él no era el Severus que Harry conocía y anhelaba. Sin embargo, trató de convencerse de que este también era Severus. A pesar del frío que emanaba de él, a pesar de la locura que ardía en sus ojos, a pesar de todo lo que estaba diciendo... Y Harry debe llegar a Severus.

-Severus... - dijo en voz baja, mirando cuidadosamente su rostro distorsionado con una mueca repulsiva. Sin respuesta, Snape aún lo sostenía al ver su varita y miraba a Harry como si fuera su principal enemigo. Harry se lamió los labios repentinamente secos. - No me asustas - murmuró finalmente, mirando directamente a los ojos negros que brillaban con un rayo. – Te conozco lo suficientemente bien y entiendo con quién estoy tratando. - Harry se detuvo y tomó un poco más de aire. - Matas, atormentas, lastimas. Me alejas cuando trato de acercarme. Y cuando tú mismo comienzas a sentir algo, huyes, temiendo la desilusión...

-¡Cállate! - La extraña voz temblorosa de Snape, cortó el aire como un escalpelo. - ¡Sal de aquí ahora! ¡Si no te vas, te juro que te arrepentirás!

El cuerpo de Harry se encogió, como si quisiera obedecer e irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero se obligó a permanecer en su lugar.

-No - respondió con resolución.

Los dedos de Snape apretaron su varita.

-¡Fuera! - Repitió de nuevo, y su rostro oculto en la sombra, se volvió realmente aterrador.

-¡No! - Harry casi gritó, incapaz de calmar el temblor que sacudió todo su cuerpo. - ¿Estas sordo? ¡Te dije que no me iré!

-¡Affictio! - Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Snape y golpeó a Harry directamente en el estómago. 

Se dobló por la mitad, sintiendo un dolor muscular desgarrador inimaginable. Le pareció que todas las venas de su cuerpo, se hincharon. Gritando con voz ronca, se agarró el estómago mientras lo lanzaban hacia atrás. Harry cayó por completo, golpeándose la parte posterior de su cabeza en el piso de piedra.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. La parte de atrás de su cabeza estaba ardiendo, y parecía que Harry había perdido sus lentes. Habiendo asumido de alguna manera una posición sentada y sintiendo que el dolor disminuía gradualmente, miró a su alrededor con una mirada desenfocada, tratando de encontrar sus anteojos. 

Harry los sintió a un metro de distancia y se limpió con la manga con una cálida corriente de sangre que salía de su nariz. Luego se puso los anteojos en la nariz y se levantó lentamente, mirando a Snape, que todavía lo apuntaba con una mirada firme.

-¿Eso… es todo lo que puedes hacer? - Preguntó en voz baja, limpiando nuevamente la sangre, cuyo sabor ya sentía en sus labios. - Bueno, vamos. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. ¡Lanza el Cruciatus!

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon con furia y se abrieron por un momento. Los dedos que agarraban la varita temblaban, al igual que el cuerpo tenso, como una cuerda estirada. Snape luchó consigo mismo, y Harry vio confusión en su rostro. De repente, los labios de Severus se separaron como si realmente estuviera a punto de lanzar un hechizo imperdonable. 

Snape se lamió los delgados labios, y Harry no apartó los ojos de ellos, esperando el momento en que se movieron, y casi vio en su imaginación cómo vuela de estos labios...

-Vamos. ¡Vamos, te estoy esperando! - Soltó, acercándose un paso al que estaba apuntando hacia él y parecía estar al borde de la explosión de Snape.

\- ¡No te acerques! - La voz de Snape sonaba extraña: distante y ronca.

Sin embargo, Harry no iba a obedecerlo. Le pareció que un poco más, y una tensión monstruosa lo destrozaría y lo convertiría en polvo. Ya estaba temblando tanto que reorganizó sus piernas con gran dificultad.

-¡No me expulsarás! - Siseó con una voz extraña y quebrada. - ¡Ya no! Me quedare aquí, contigo. Lo que sea que me hagas, no importa qué hechizo me arrojes, ¡no huiré! ¡Esta vez no dejaré que me alejes!

Los ojos de Snape se volvieron locos. Parecía estar tratando de aislarse de las palabras de Harry, pero el escudo en forma de varita dirigida al muchacho, se rompió.

Harry dio otro paso adelante, sintiendo sus rodillas doblarse debajo de él. Severus se movió, como a punto de retirarse, pero con esfuerzo, se quedó en su lugar y apretó su varita aún más fuerte. Sus dedos se volvieron blancos.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Si tanto me odias, deja caer el Cruciatus! ¡Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz! ¡Demuestra que no soy nadie para ti! - Harry no pudo parar. Su voz sonaba tan ronca, estrangulada y tensa que se volvió completamente irreconocible. - Demuestra que realmente eres el terrible Reveling, qué quieres parecer. Porque, como te darás cuenta, ¡yo _no creo que lo seas_!

Los ojos de Snape se convirtieron en pequeñas ranuras estrechas, sus labios se separaron, y Harry escuchó el silbido de ellos:

_-¡Cru_...!

Sin esperar la continuación, Harry se precipitó hacia adelante, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de Snape y se presionó contra él con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera destruir el abismo lleno de ira y odio, que los separaba, con este abrazo. Sin embargo, antes de que el corazón que casi salta de su pecho volviera a su lugar, sintió que sus fuertes manos apretaban sus hombros con fuerza y lo arrancaban de su delgado cuerpo, temblando no menos que el suyo. 

Snape lo empujó con tanta fuerza, que Harry se encontró nuevamente en el suelo, golpeándose dolorosamente los codos sobre los que quería apoyarse. Parpadeando sorprendido, miró a Severus que se elevaba sobre él, que todavía apuntaba con su varita.

-¿Crees que puedes detenerme de esta manera? - Preguntó Harry, sentándose y apoyándose en sus brazos se enderezó detrás de su espalda. - ¿Crees que si me alejas de nuevo, huiré llorando?

-Quizás te sorprenda, Potter - murmuró Snape con los dientes apretados, - pero eso es exactamente lo que pienso. ¿Cuántas veces me has demostrado que vale la pena gritarte, cómo te conviertes inmediatamente en un niño pequeño y ofendido? Oh, qué mirada rebelde... ¿Has decidido que con tu charla, al menos puedes cambiar algo? Esas palabras no valen nada. Mírame. Hoy maté a cuatro. Cuatro personas indefensas. ¿Ves esto? ¿Ves su sangre? Y después de eso, ¿continuarás afirmando que no te importa? ¿O decirte cómo lo hice? ¿O prefieres mirar, verdad? - Snape ahora parecía un loco. De pie sobre Harry, se inclinó hacia él, apuntando con su varita a la frente. - ¡No tienes _idea de_ lo que soy capaz, niño estúpido. No sabes nada! ¡_Nada_!

-No te tengo miedo - Harry dijo valientemente, aunque su voz temblorosa decía lo contrario. - No tengo miedo ¡Me puedes asustar, puedes repelerme y lanzarme hechizos, pero no puedes quitarme lo que me diste! ¡Porque _sé_ que te importa! ¡No me engañarás! Simplemente no entiendo... ¿por qué necesitas complicar cosas como esta? ¿Por qué no me dejas estar contigo? ¿Por qué?

Snape se alejó un poco, mirando a Harry con una mirada impenetrable. Harry podría haber jurado que había un profundo dolor al acecho en sus ojos entrecerrados, que Severus intentaba a toda costa mantener fuera de su corazón.

-Potter... - cuando Snape finalmente respondió, Harry apenas podía escucharlo, porque le pareció que la voz de Severus venía de algún lugar lejano. - A veces la realidad es mucho más complicada de lo que imaginas, retorcida en tus fantasías.

Harry inclinó la cabeza levemente, sintiendo su corazón arder de ira ardiente. ¿En sus fantasías? Parece que Snape cree que creció bajo una cubierta de vidrio, rodeado de amor parental y tutela. ¡Como si él, un solitario y perseguido, obligado desde la infancia a pelear con aquellos que incluso Dumbledore no puede superar, no conocía los aspectos más difíciles y repulsivos de la vida!

-¡Sé perfectamente qué es la realidad! Toda mi vida mi familia me trató como a un elfo doméstico, y ahora me persigue el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo, ¡y todos esperan que lo mate! ¿Crees que me gusta? ¿Crees que estoy contento con la idea de que algún día tendré que pelear con él y _morir_? Tengo miedo de eso... - Su voz se quebró, y Harry tardó un tiempo en continuar. La cara de Severus se suavizó un poco y bajó su varita ligeramente, aunque su mano aún temblaba. - No quiero morir - dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando a los ojos penetrantes y ardientes. Le pareció que brillaba en ellos... sufriendo. ¡Sí, no se equivocó! Su profundidad, se come el alma _evitando _que salga a la superficie. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente fue consumida por las llamas, y Severus lo miró de nuevo inexorable y firmemente.

-No eres la única víctima de esta guerra, Potter - murmuró Snape finalmente, y dadas las circunstancias, su voz sonaba tranquilamente enfatizada. - No eres ni el primero ni el último. ¿Crees que todos los que murieron no querían vivir? ¿Crees que soñaron con dar sus vidas? ¿Crees que solo tienes que sacrificar a los más caros? - Snape casi gritó sus últimas palabras, una ira amarga llenó su voz, y Harry involuntariamente se echó hacia atrás, aún sin levantarse del piso de piedra.

-¡Ese no es el punto! - gritó. ¡Snape no entendía nada! Nada en absoluto. - Recientemente, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. No me importaba. Pero ahora... - vaciló, sin saber lo que iba a decir. - Ahora yo... te tengo. Tengo miedo porque no quiero perderte. Antes, lo más importante para mí, era matar a Voldemort. Ahora... ahora, lo más importante para mí, eres tú. ¿Cómo no entiendes eso? - Harry terminó en silencio, sintiendo que esta conversación lo había agotado y devastado por completo.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios. La mano con la que sostenía su varita temblaba aún más.

-A veces hay que sacrificar lo personal por lo realmente importante - dijo con voz ronca y distante. - Y tienes que soportarlo, Potter.

-¡NO! - Harry gritó, sintiéndose perder los estribos de nuevo. - Nunca estaré de acuerdo con eso. Puedes combinar ambos...

-¿Combinar? - Interrumpió Snape. - Créeme, _no se puede_. Si te dejas guiar por los sentimientos personales, puedes asumir que ya has perdido.

Harry frunció el ceño, dándole a Snape una mirada atenta y penetrante.

-¿Qué esperas, Severus?

-No me provoques, Potter - gruñó Snape. Ahora su voz temblaba aún más notablemente. El escudo se derrumbó ante sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera voy a hacerlo - respondió Harry con calma. - Solo quiero saber qué es lo importante que te impide... estar conmigo. A veces me parece que estás tratando de alejarme de tu comportamiento. Como si quisieras mantenerme a distancia. No entiendo por qué necesitas esto. Pero quiero que sepas que todos tus esfuerzos son en vano. Simplemente no es posible, porque siempre estás conmigo... - Harry puso su mano sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía, -... justo aquí - susurró.

Algo salió en los ojos de Severus. Su brazo delantero se extendió sin fuerzas, y su varita se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Snape permaneció inmóvil sobre Harry, mirándolo con una mirada vacía e incomprensible, como si todo en él se congelara de repente, se calmara. Parecía que en ese momento, todos los muros y barreras que los separaban, desaparecieron, dejándolos solos.

Y entonces, la cara de Snape cambió. El fuego brilló en sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos, como si quisiera respirar. Inclinándose hacia adelante, cayó de rodillas, arrojándose a Harry, como si muriera de hambre y sed. Como si para vivir, necesitaba desesperadamente contacto, tacto, calidez. ¡Y tenía que obtenerlo todo ahora, inmediatamente!

Agarrando los pantalones de Harry, y sin molestarse en desabrocharlos, Snape le los quitó junto a la ropa interior, dejándolos hasta las rodillas. Y antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido, levantó las piernas ajenas y sacó la varita del bolsillo de sus jeans. Como hechizado, Harry miró su rostro inclinado sobre él, oculto por los mechones cubiertos y pegados de sangre, que no sintió la ola de magia deslizándose por sus nalgas. Snape parecía un loco. Parecía no tener control sobre sí mismo, rindiéndose por completo a su deseo embriagador.

Harry solo tuvo tiempo de agarrar sus antebrazos, que lo presionaron contra el piso, e inmediatamente Severus entró en él con un fuerte empujón. Las pupilas de Snape se dilataron, jadeó por aire cuando su palpitante polla se hundió en el cuerpo flexible. A Harry le pareció que la mirada fija en él, penetraba mucho más profundamente, como si tratara de encontrar en su corazón, lo que Severus solo podía darle.

Snape se inclinó hacia él, salió y empujó hacia adelante nuevamente, y sus pupilas se dilataron aún más, hundiéndose hacia adentro, explorando. Harry apretó los labios, decidido a no mostrar signos de dolor. Le dio a Severus todo de sí mismo, sin dejar rastro. Dio todo lo que quería tomar. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry lo miró a la cara, revelando su cuerpo y alma por él, sacrificándose como un todo.

Y luego, después de algunas sacudidas bruscas, Snape se congeló repentinamente, agobiado por unos maravillosos párpados lánguidos que cayeron en sus ojos con pupilas dilatadas de forma poco natural. Severus terminó con un grito profundo y gutural, y Harry sintió una cálida palpitación en su polla, empujándole algo aún más caliente. Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha.

Cuando el pene mojado se resbaló, Harry bajó los pies, que sostenía independientemente, en la parte superior, al suelo. Severus suspiró, cayó sobre él con todo su peso, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y su manto negro manchado de sangre. La mejilla de Severus se presionó contra la mejilla de Harry, su rostro ahora hacia abajo. La respiración pesada de Snape sonó en su oído, y Harry sintió temblar su cuerpo delgado. Con mucho cuidado, sacó las manos de debajo de él y abrazó a Severus por el cuello, sosteniéndolo aún más fuerte.

-Maldita sea, Potter... - dijo Snape sin aliento, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

Durante aproximadamente un minuto, estuvieron acostados en perfecto silencio cálido, a diferencia de la violenta disputa que los empujó a los brazos del otro, y se llenaron solo con la respiración pesada y la calma de Severus: Harry...

Un momento de ternura silenciosa los envolvió, y luego Snape se agitó y lentamente se levantó en sus brazos, a pesar del hecho de que Harry era muy reacio a dejarlo salir de sus brazos. Inclinándose sobre él, Severus lo miró con la mirada de un hombre que... admitía la derrota. El cabello negro enmarcaba una cara pensativa, la respiración profunda escapó de su boca abierta, sus delgados labios brillaban: Snape acababa de lamerlos, su nariz grande era aguda, la desconfianza brillaba en sus ojos brillantes sin fondo.

Y Harry no podía apartar los ojos de esa cara, porque era su Severus. A pesar del hecho de que llevaba el manto manchado de sangre del Revelador, y la sangre seca era visible en su cara y sienes... Porque todo lo que había hecho antes, en ese momento no importaba. Aquí y ahora, con él estaba ese Severus a quien Harry conocía y... amaba.

Snape levantó una mano enguantada de negro y la colocó en la mejilla de Harry. Durante un tiempo, simplemente lo miró en silencio, como si decidiera capturar su rostro en su memoria, para que luego, en cualquier momento, pudiera llamarlo. Luego presionó su dedo contra su frente, exactamente en el lugar donde estaba la cicatriz, y luego, con un gesto suave y lleno de ternura, los pasó por la sien y en la mejilla, hasta los labios ligeramente separados, dejando un rastro escarlata ligeramente perceptible. 

Literalmente devoró sus ojos en cada parte de la cara que tocó, y cuando su dedo se deslizó por sus labios enrojecidos, Severus lamió involuntariamente los suyos. Parecía tener repentinamente la boca seca, y realmente necesitaba algo que pudiera calmar su sed. Luego se pasó lentamente un dedo por la barbilla, por el cuello, bajó por el pecho y apretó el estómago. Luego se puso de rodillas y, apoyándose ya en una mano, Harry exhaló ruidosamente cuando el material áspero del guante, atravesó el tronco de su pene y tocó la punta de la cabeza. Entonces Severus tomó su mano y se la llevó a la boca. Agarrando los dientes con un paño negro en la punta de su dedo índice, que acababa de atravesar el cuerpo de Harry, se quitó cuidadosamente el guante. Lo dejó a un lado y, mirando los grandes ojos verdes, bajando la mano, agarró su cálido pene.

Harry jadeó y se estremeció cuando una mano fría apretó su miembro que se endurecía rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse a esta fuerte sensación, la mano de Snape comenzó a moverse. Además, no era para nada lento y suave. En absoluto. Los ojos de Harry rodaron involuntariamente, y sus manos se elevaron hacia arriba, aferrándose frenéticamente al manto negro, que, tal vez, alguna vez fue verde oscuro, pero ahora, bajo los puntos sangrientos que lo cubrían, no lo parecía. 

Snape deslizó su mano a través de la palpitante erección de Harry a ese ritmo, como si a toda costa quisiera sacarle un orgasmo. Era como si lo necesitara mucho más que el niño extrovertido, quejumbroso y serpenteante debajo de él.

Tirando de la túnica negra sobre sí mismo, Harry hizo que Snape se inclinara hacia él aún más abajo. Severus se apoyó sobre su codo, y luego Harry abrió los dedos y soltó la tela, rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape, presionando su cara contra la piel cálida en el área de la clavícula y mirando sus labios. Quería aún más intimidad, y aún mejor, convertirse en uno con Severus.

Los dedos de Snape ya no estaban fríos, ¡oh no! La palma caliente y enloquecedora, que le apretaba el pene, golpeó rápidamente los sensibles y temblorosos testículos, y junto con el tentador olor del deseo y la piel salobre y sudorosa de Severus, el sabor del que disfrutaba su boca... dio lugar a sensaciones tan fuertes que parecía pasar por alto, penetraron inmediatamente en su ingle. Así que todo lo que se necesitaba eran unos pocos movimientos para que Harry terminara con un fuerte gemido. Severus apretó su palpitante pene sobre sus dedos, permitiéndoles cubrirse con un cálido esperma.

El cuerpo de Harry se arqueó, sacudido por poderosas convulsiones, sus caderas se dispararon, tratando de apretar aún más su miembro, en la mano caliente. Harry entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose mareado. Parecía que tal alivio era simplemente imposible de experimentar, y estaba a punto de morir de felicidad.

Solo cuando la última ola de orgasmo, ya suave y cariñoso, abandonó su cuerpo, Harry aflojó ligeramente su agarre, que presionó contra Snape, sin permitirle siquiera moverse. Moviendo su rostro ligeramente enrojecido, trató de recuperar el aliento, al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus músculos se relajaban. Aprovechando el ligero alivio, Severus se escapó de sus brazos y descansó sus manos sobre sus brazos nuevamente.

Harry apenas abrió los ojos, y cuando encontró su mirada con Severus, casi se asfixió. Había sed en ellos. Y ternura. Y algo más... algo cuidadosamente escondido en el fondo, pero ahora brillaba, llenando estos ojos extraordinarios de calidez. Esta luz parecía tangible, como si...

Severus abrió los dedos, soltó el pene de Harry, dejándolo caer hasta el muslo nuevamente, y luego se llevó esa mano a los labios y...

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

¡No! Severus no puede... Está a punto de... ¡Oh, querido Merlín!

Con creciente incredulidad, observó cómo Snape abría la boca, sacaba la lengua y luego comenzaba a deslizarla sobre sus dedos mojados, lamiendo su semen. Sus párpados estaban cubiertos, y su rostro expresaba dicha, como si el gusto de Harry le diera más placer que un orgasmo. Como si esa fuera la única forma en que podía saciar su sed.

Harry no creía en sus propios ojos, esta vista lo fascinaba. La cara de Severus era completamente diferente ahora, tan increíblemente suave. Harry estaba seguro de que esta increíble imagen nunca sería borrada de su memoria, permanecería con él para siempre, persiguiéndolo en un sueño, despertando, siempre y en todas partes: Severus, lamiendo su esperma con placer... Era demasiado fuerte, una vista insoportable.

Cuando no quedaba ni una gota en los dedos mojados, Snape bajó la mano y, descansando en el suelo, abrió los ojos.

Fuego. Dolor. Disfrute. Anhelo.

Harry parpadeó, dudando si todo esto había llegado a él. Los ojos de Snape eran como siempre oscuros y profundos, pero ahora apareció una nueva expresión en ellos...

Y se dio cuenta de lo que era, cuando Severus de repente se inclinó hacia él, cayendo sobre sus codos y presionando su rostro contra su cuello caliente. Y luego sonó tranquilo y ronco:

-Ven mañana por la noche. Haré la cena y... trae tu pijama y tu cepillo de dientes. Si quieres…

Harry no pudo contener la cálida sonrisa que apareció en sus labios por sí sola, porque... esta vez, no se rompió.

_“Todo lo que tengo es una última oportunidad._

_No te daré la espalda._

_Toma mi mano,_ llévame contigo_._

_Si tú caes, yo también lo haré._

_Y no podré salvar lo que queda de ti._

_Regresa. Sálvate._

_Entiendo que no queda nada más._

_El dolor es tan familiar y cercano a mi corazón._

_Solo soy un hombre roto._

_No puedo encontrar mi camino hacia ti._

_Y no puedo enfrentar la verdad._

_Sostén mi mano._

_Te perdono, te olvido al final._

_No queda nada que perder._

_Las peleas nunca terminan._

_No puedo enfrentar la oscuridad sin ti."_

"Without you" by Breaking Benjamin.


	46. Una noche inusual

_“Porque lo quiero ahora_,

_Dame tu alma y tu corazón._

_Estoy escapando…_

_Última oportunidad para perder el control_”.

"Hysteria" by Muse.

“NOCHE TRÁGICA EN HAMSTON:

12 MAGOS ASESINADOS”

Gritó un titular en la portada del Daily Prophet que yacía al lado del plato de Harry. Leyó el artículo, no había fuerza ni deseo. Con los labios apretados, miró fijamente la salchicha a medio comer, sintiendo que su apetito había desaparecido. Su estómago parecía estar anudado.

Ni Snape ni Dumbledore llegaron a desayunar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a una alumna de quinto año de Hufflepuff, abrir su copia del periódico, y luego comenzó a susurrar con un compañero: haciendo alaridos de miedo, sacudieron la cabeza con incredulidad. Harry escuchó fragmentos de frases:

-... le arrancaron la piel... ¿te imaginas?...

-... cuatro casas ardieron... simplemente horrible...

\- ... un niño de un año y medio... todos sus huesos rotos y fragmentados...

\- ... Es tan terrible... es bueno que nos hayamos quedado en Hogwarts...

Harry solo quería una cosa, que se callaran. No pudo leer ni escuchar sobre eso. Solo que no ahora, no hoy, no _este_ día.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? Parece que fuiste atacado por Nargles. Son criaturas tan pequeñas, que penetran por la nariz de aquellos que están deprimidos, y se comen el cerebro. Debido a esto, se vuelve aún peor para ellos, ya que cada vez hay menos espacio para los pensamientos y comienzan a circular.

Parpadeó y volvió la cabeza hacia Luna, quien estaba sentada cerca. La Ravenclaw lo miró preocupada, y en el primer instante realmente quiso contar todo lo que había estado pensando el resto de la noche cuando regresó a su habitación, sobre lo que lo mantenía despierto. El hecho de que Snape mató a estos muggles, y después de todo eso, lo folló ayer... Que ni siquiera los recordó cuando vio con asombro cómo Severus lamía su esperma de los dedos, disfrutando el sabor, como si fuera el néctar de los dioses. El hecho de que Snape lo hechizara y quisiera usar el Cruciatus también, pero logró romperlo y estaba tan feliz, que todo lo demás dejó de tener sentido. Acerca de cómo, después de regresar a su habitación y verse en el espejo, vio que su rostro estaba cubierto con la sangre de los muertos, que Severus dejó sobre él como un estigma. Que estaba torcido cada vez…

... ¡al infierno!

-Estoy bien - logró decir por fin. Luna frunció el ceño y miró el periódico que estaba a su lado, y algo como la comprensión, se reflejó en su rostro.

-Oh, debe haber una razón - dijo con facilidad, y luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, agarró el periódico y lo escondió en una bolsa multicolor decorada con clavos. - Mi papá siempre dice que no debes preocuparte por lo que no podemos influir. Y agrega que, en este caso, debe escribir al respecto y luego otros comenzarán a preocuparse. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea, porque esos otros pueden comenzar a molestarnos... ¿No te parece? - Ella sonrió ampliamente.

Harry pensó por un momento. Parece que tal filosofía no era para él.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Luna se inclinó hacia él y susurró:

-El hecho es, que solo tus sentimientos importan. Y no lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor. Harry, si te lastimas la mano, solo te dolerá a ti.

Parpadeó, sin comprender por completo a qué conducía su amiga.

>>Y nadie tiene derecho a convencerte de que no debes sentirlo, porque este dolor es solo tuyo. Los demás no lo sentirán ni la entenderán. Y, naturalmente, no debes ser atormentado por su conciencia.

Harry sonrió levemente y asintió. Él no le dijo una palabra, pero ella se dio cuenta de que estaba atormentada. ¿Pero cómo…?

Y sin embargo, no quería comer. Entonces se despidió y lentamente se dirigió a la Torre Gryffindor. Harry no durmió nada la noche anterior. Regresó a su casa a eso de las tres y estaba tan emocionado y conmocionado por lo sucedido, que ni siquiera pensó en algo tan trivial como un sueño. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos y recuerdos. Y también... Snape. Ante sus ojos, apareció el Snape vestido de Mortífago, cubierto de sangre, y el Snape, mirando a Harry como si fuera una especie de... maldito milagro de la naturaleza.

Y luego su corazón se derritió, obligándolo a olvidarse de la suciedad y el remordimiento.

  
  


*** * ***

Durante los últimos dos minutos, Harry se miró en el espejo probablemente por quinta vez, pero no pudo decidir si se veía lo suficientemente bien. Esta vez no estaba Ginny, cuya reacción podría ayudarlo a decidir.

Severus había dicho que prepararía la cena, lo que en sí mismo fue un evento tan sorprendente, que requirió especial atención a la vestimenta. Además, será la última noche que pasarán juntos, ya que los estudiantes regresarán a la escuela mañana por la noche, lo que pondrá fin a sus reuniones diarias y nocturnas. Y especialmente a Harry le entristeció el hecho de que esto sucedió después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, lo que, sospechaba, había cambiado todo. Esperaba que estos cambios mejoraran.

Harry volvió a mirarse en el espejo e intentó alisar los pliegues de su camisa oscura, la cual, era suave y agradable al tacto. Los puños de las mangas ligeramente bajas, estaban decorados con una trenza blanca. El atuendo se complementaba con pantalones color granate oscuro, hechos de tela que parecía a jeans, pero mucho más suaves, y botas negras.

Parecía verse bastante bien, pero la ausencia de la persona que le afirmaría eso, hizo que Harry dudara. Quería vestirse maravillosamente. Al final, era una tarde inusual. Le gustaría creer que Snape lo apreciará. En cuanto a Harry, esperó esta reunión durante todo el día sin piedad.

Snape no apareció en ninguna comida, y luego la profesora McGonagall interceptó a Harry después del desayuno y lo llevó a la limpieza del Gran Comedor después de los fuegos artificiales de Año Nuevo de ayer. Por la tarde visitó a Hagrid y, despidiéndose, dijo que no vendría a cenar, porque después de la última noche de insomnio quería acostarse temprano.

Harry trató de suavizar su cabello, que salía por todas direcciones, pero como siempre, resultó ser completamente inútil, por lo que sonrió a su reflejo, tomó su mochila con su pijama, cepillo de dientes, y el Mapa de los Merodeadores. Se lanzó la capa de invisibilidad encima, dirigiéndose a la mazmorra. Harry tragó con nerviosismo y sintió la emoción golpear en el estómago.

Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta de la oficina del maestro de pociones, se había convertido en una bola de nervios andante. Y no tenía idea de qué esperar. Por supuesto, despidiéndose ayer, Severus se comportó exclusivamente... hmm, incluso se podría decir, cortésmente, si esta palabra no se parece a un oxímoron en relación con Severus Snape, por lo que sería más apropiado usar la palabra... "con calma". Sin embargo, Harry conocía a Snape lo suficientemente bien, como para entender una cosa: era imposible prever su comportamiento, y darse cuenta de esto no solo lo preocupaba, sino que también era increíblemente... emocionante.

Entonces tocó la puerta que, como siempre, se abrió sola. Harry cruzó la oficina, se quitó el manto en el camino y sintió la impaciencia haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago. Al entrar en la sala de estar, envuelto en el crepúsculo y lleno de sombras que se balanceaban, lo primero que Harry vio, fueron los ojos negros fijos en él: Severus estaba sentado en un sillón y parecía estar esperándolo por algún tiempo. 

Harry tuvo la persistente sensación de que tan pronto como entró, su mirada se volvió particularmente aguda, y luego apareció una leve sonrisa en los labios de Snape, lo que privó a Harry de toda compostura. Luego, unos ojos increíbles se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo, como encerrándose en un abrazo invisible, pero casi físicamente tangible. La sonrisa en la cara de Severus se ensanchó, y Harry casi pierde el discurso, cuando se dio cuenta de que a Snape obviamente le gustaba su aspecto.

-Uhhh... - se las arregló por fin. - Buenas tardes, Severus.

-Buenas noches, Potter - dijo el Maestro de Pociones con calma. La mandíbula de Harry se abrió.

Snape le respondió. ¡Wow! Eso fue... inusual.

La mirada de Harry cayó sobre la mesa cargada de platos. Había un conejo al horno, pescado en especias, varias ensaladas, algún tipo de vino, y al parecer... peras en salsa de chocolate. Esto lo hizo parpadear perplejo: tales platos nunca aparecían en las mesas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Pero Snape preparó todo eso, _él mismo_.

Otro elemento en la lista de "choques nocturnos".

Dos vasos estaban parados al lado de platos vacíos. Uno estaba lleno de algo aterciopelado y rojo oscuro, y el segundo era dorado, transparente y con burbujas.

-Oh, eso se ve delicioso - dijo Harry, finalmente encontrando su voz. Poniendo el manto sobre el respaldo de la silla, se acercó y se sentó suavemente en la silla. Snape observó cada uno de sus movimientos de cerca.

¿Por qué Severus lo miraba tan extraño? Absolutamente no como de costumbre. No está claro por qué, pero bajo esa mirada, Harry se sintió incómodo.

-¿Has preparado todo esto tú mismo? - Preguntó, mirando la mesa servida.

-A veces, la capacidad de hacer venenos y pociones puede ser útil - respondió Snape, sonriendo en los bordes de sus labios. - En comparación con ellos, tales cosas no parecen demasiado complicadas. - Con estas palabras se inclinó y puso un trozo de conejo en salsa de vino aromático en el plato de Harry.

-Es _demasiado_ complicado para mí - respondió Harry, tomando el tenedor y sonriendo ampliamente. - A pesar de que cociné para los Dursley desde los nueve años, no hubiera podido hacer algo así. Una vez cociné demasiados panqueques franceses, y por eso me senté en pan y agua durante tres días. - Al darse cuenta de cómo los ojos de Severus se abrieron, Harry se apresuró a poner una nueva pieza en la boca, decidiendo que era mejor callarse lo antes posible, antes de estar demasiado absorto en sus recuerdos. - Mmmm, delicioso - gruñó con deleite, tragando un pedazo.

Snape no tocó la comida. Miró a Harry como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Dumbledore sabía que tus parientes te mataban de hambre? - Preguntó finalmente.

-Uh... - Harry hizo una pausa, sin alcanzar su tenedor a su boca. - Yo... no lo sé. Probablemente. No sé si se pueda decir que me estaba muriendo de hambre, simplemente...

-... te trataban mal - terminó Snape por él.

\- Sí. No. Es decir... - Harry respiró hondo. Él mismo no sabía cómo explicar eso. ¿Cómo se llama eso? - Creo que ellos... bueno, al final, me dieron un techo, me educaron, e hicieron todo lo posible para...

-¿Son esas palabras tuyas o de ellos? - Severus interrumpió bruscamente. Harry puso otra pieza en su boca y miró hacia otro lado. ¿Qué podría decir a eso?

-Ellos... lo dijeron. Me odiaban y podían arrojarme afuera, pero no lo hicieron.

-¿Y crees que esto justifica la huelga de hambre, la paliza...?

-Pero ellos...

-... intimidación, acoso y... - Severus se detuvo de repente, como si dijera algo que no debería haber dicho. Harry lo miró con sus profundos ojos. - No importa - dijo después de un minuto, llevándose otro trozo de conejo a la boca.

El corazón de Harry se llenó de calidez mientras miraba la cara ceñuda de Severus, quien se inclinaba hacia su plato. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Snape tomara tan a pecho, lo que le estaba sucediendo en los Dursley. Siempre creyó que debería ser así. Dumbledore no estaba demasiado preocupado, y nunca se vio tan...indignado.

Sin embargo, a pesar del sabor amargo mixto, este pensamiento era inusualmente, dulce.

-No pienses que siempre fui sumiso y les dejé hacer cualquier cosa - dijo Harry, abordando la siguiente pieza. Sintió que Snape lo estaba mirando. - Me rebelé. En las vacaciones antes del tercer año, inflé a mi tía. - Al darse cuenta de la mirada perpleja de Severus, se echó a reír. – Por venganza. Y luego... empaqué y huí.

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - Tragando la comida, miró a Harry con una mirada incrédula.

-Escapé. Estaba harto de ellos. Sé lo que dirás ahora. - Harry se adelantó a Severus cuando abrió la boca. - Fue infantil, estúpido y peligroso, pero no había otra manera. No podía estar más allí. Luego conocí al Caballero de la Noche, y todo terminó bien.

-Siempre tuviste más suerte, que cerebro - resopló Snape, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Después de ese incidente, comenzaron a tenerme miedo. Y ahora las cosas son iguales. Les gusta fingir que no existo. Están muy cómodos - dijo, volviendo a tomar el conejo. - Al menos no me tocan. - Harry tomó una copa de vino y tomó unos sorbos para refrescarse. Severus también tomó el vaso. - Así que ya ves, no deberías preocuparte por mí. - Harry sonrió e, incapaz de contenerse, se rio cuando Snape casi se atragantó con el vino.

-Tus ideas falsas me halagan demasiado - dijo Severus en voz baja, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? tengo mucha imaginación - dijo Harry con valentía. - Me imagino muchas cosas...

Un interés brilló en los ojos de Snape.

-¿Por ejemplo?

Por ejemplo, imagino cómo… me besarías - pensó Harry, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Lamiendo sus labios, por un momento miró a los profundos ojos de su interlocutor, estudiándolo.

-Por ejemplo, lo que no tengo...

Severus sacudió la cabeza y alcanzó el plato de pescado.

-No podemos tenerlo todo - dijo, dejando a un lado el plato sobre la mesa. Una nota amarga sonó en su voz.

Harry se mordió el labio. Él también entró... en territorio peligroso, por lo que debía salir de ahí mientras sea posible. Tomando un tenedor, se puso a trabajar en el pescado.

-¿Sabes? Ésta es nuestra última noche - respondió después de un minuto.

Severus lo miró por encima del cristal.

-¿Y?

-Bueno... solo quería asegurarme de que recuerdas… - dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente. - Solo hemos estado practicando. Tal vez, en algún momento durante la lección... bueno, ya sabes, podrías darme un entrenamiento adicional para que podamos vernos más a menudo. - Levantando la vista, Harry se encontró con la mirada del maestro de pociones, fija en él.

-No creo que sea una buena idea - respondió Severus con seriedad. - Ya trabajas conmigo dos veces por semana. Si trato de asignarte algo además de ellos, puede causar sospechas o al menos varias preguntas incómodas, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Harry suspiro.

-No queremos.

-Qué niño tan obediente.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron por un momento, y Harry sonrió, a pesar de su decepción.

-En ese caso, tendré que masturbarme más a menudo - respondió con valentía y observó con satisfacción que las cejas de Snape se habían levantado. - Comenzaré mañana por la noche. Sospecho que para entonces estaré terriblemente emocionado. No me has tocado en... ¿cuánto? Parecía que ya había pasado más de medio día... - y al no poder contenerse más, Harry se echó a reír. Severus le lanzó una mirada alegre y al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

-Inmediato, como siempre - dijo en voz baja, moviendo el resto del pescado con un tenedor.

-Nunca te molestó. Sin embargo, sospecho que... harás lo que yo hago - lanzó Harry desafiante.

-No interferiré. Sin embargo, debo decepcionarte... mis manos estarán ocupadas con algo completamente diferente.

Harry de repente sintió una punzada inexplicable en su corazón.

-¿En serio? ¿En qué?

-No te concierne, Potter - respondió Snape con calma, y sus ojos brillaron en ese momento. Harry sabía que nunca obtendría la respuesta de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, hizo varios intentos más, mientras saboreaba la "Bella Elena" - Severus dijo que este "increíble postre de pera" se llamaba así - y él y Snape intercambiaron bromas sobre varios temas (aunque nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza, que alguna vez bromeará con el maestro de pociones).

-Estuvo delicioso - dijo Harry con un suspiro, ensartando el último trozo de pera en un tenedor y recogiendo la salsa de chocolate restante, y luego se lo puso en la boca, permitiendo que se derritiera en su lengua. - Lo más delicioso que he comido en mi vida - dijo, tragando los restos de un suntuoso postre, y abrió los ojos, mirando con deleite a Severus tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Tomó una copa y bebió champán. Las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas al paladar muy bien. Harry suspiró una vez más y miró a Severus con una mirada ligeramente borrosa. La bebida calentó agradablemente su cuerpo, mientras se relajaba.

-Yo... uh... - comenzó, tratando de hacer funcionar su cerebro, pero cuando Snape lo miró _así_, todos los intentos fueron en vano. Además, Harry estaba mareado por beber. - ¿Puedo servirme un poco más? - Preguntó, agitando su vaso vacío en el aire.

-No seas tímido - el Maestro de Pociones asintió hacia la barra.

-No lo soy - respondió Harry y sonrió deslumbrantemente. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron por un momento, y le pareció que Snape estaba literalmente mirando su sonrisa.

Levantándose, fue al bar, colocó el vaso sobre la mesa de madera oscura y abrió el armario.

-¿Cómo se llama? - Harry preguntó, mirando una serie de botellas de las más diversas formas.

-Dom Perignon - la respuesta sonó en voz baja, y Harry, agachándose, entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir las etiquetas.

_“Chianti, Chablis, Jack Daniels, Absenta, Martini, Bourbon, Tequila..._ ¡Sí!

Harry sacó una botella brillante de vidrio oscuro del gabinete y la puso sobre la encimera para sacar el corcho, pero captó algo de movimiento detrás de él e inmediatamente apareció la mano de Severus, que penetró en el gabinete y sacó una botella cuadrada con una etiqueta negra. Que decía _Jack Daniels_.

-Yo también beberé. - La voz de Snape era de algún modo ronca y estrangulada. Harry vio como una mano delgada ponía la botella sobre la mesa, sus dedos la apretaban con demasiada fuerza. Detrás de él, se escuchó una fuerte respiración acelerada, y casi físicamente sintió el toque de una mirada oscura sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, o al menos mover su dedo, la mano de Snape de repente empujó la botella y - ¡Dios mío! - lo agarró por el estómago y con la otra, lo envolvió alrededor de su pecho como una serpiente, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que Harry casi se asfixió. Severus lo apretó contra sí mismo con avidez y fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su cabello e inhalando ansiosamente su olor.

Se hizo el silencio, roto solo por un fuerte latido del corazón, golpeando algo con fuerza.

Severus lo apretó con tanta fuerza, como si temiera que Harry fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, como si nunca hubiera tenido la intención de dejarlo salir de sus brazos. En su impulso había tanta sed irresistible de intimidad, espontánea y, lo más probable, ni siquiera plenamente realizada, fue un impulso que ordenó a Severus agarrarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, abrazarlo, tenerlo... lo más cerca posible...

Y Harry sucumbió, absorbiendo el olor de una túnica oscura que lo envolvía, el aliento caliente, sacudiendo su cabello, la fuerza de sus brazos a su alrededor... lleno de la confianza de que todo estaría bien ahora. Que su pequeña victoria de ayer, cambió todo. Sintió que su corazón se llenaba de amor y sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo apretado acercarse repentinamente a su garganta, disolviéndose con un profundo suspiro en el cálido abrazo de Severus.

Pero en ese momento, Snape se movió. El impulso que lo empujó hacia Harry se debilitó, retrocediendo bajo el ataque de la fría razón. Severus se aclaró la garganta y, abriendo las manos, dio un paso atrás. Tomando la botella, regresó silenciosamente a la mesa. Harry se paró por un minuto, tratando de calmar el calor que había inundado su cuerpo, y con la desesperación de la que salían sus músculos abdominales, ansiaba sentir este calor nuevamente. 

Sacó el corcho de la botella y sin dudarlo llevó el cuello de la botella a su boca, tomando varios sorbos grandes. Así es... sintió calor, su cuerpo se incendió: hizo que Harry se olvidara del champán, de la cena, de todo, y se dirigió a la silla en la que Severus estaba sentado, mirando pensativamente el contenido de su copa. Y la misma llama, le ordenó que le quitara el vaso de las manos y, sin prestar atención se arrodilló sobre él, lo abrazó.

Ahora Harry estaba derramando alcohol por sus venas, gritando en su oído sobre cuánto deseaba a este hombre. El deseo se apoderó de él, controlando sus acciones. Para apagarlo, eso era lo único que le importaba a Harry en ese momento, era importante sentir a Severus con su propia piel, labios, llenarlo allí... adentro. Harry llevó su boca al cuello frío y, cerrando los ojos, comenzó a besarlo, absorbiendo su sabor con todo su ser. Presionando sus labios sobre el lugar donde el pulso latía debajo de su piel, se congeló, disfrutando de cada ligero empujón de la sangre corriendo por dentro. Sin embargo, después de un rato lo dejó y agarró un lóbulo suave con los labios calientes.

-Ummm... - Severus hizo un sonido arrastrado, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y dándole a Harry un mejor acceso. Su corazón latía aún más fuerte cuando penetró su lengua en las cálidas entrañas de su oreja, luego comenzó a lamer el espacio detrás de él, y en ese momento mechones negros se deslizaron por su rostro, le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz e incluso cayeron sobre sus anteojos. Los suaves gemidos que cayeron de los labios de Severus, sonaron como la mejor música para Harry, y solo el infierno sabía cómo extraerlo de él.

-¿Te gusta cuando hago esto? - Preguntó, y luego, agarrando el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes, tiró suavemente de él, como un cachorro travieso agarrando su juguete favorito.

-Ahhhh... - jadeó Severus, congelándose por un momento y apretando las caderas de Harry, quien sonrió para sí mismo, y luego comenzó a moverse ligeramente de un lado a otro. Un gemido sofocado escapó de los delgados labios de Snape, de lo que Harry concluyó que estaba excitado no menos que él: el bulto que había tocado, con su erección cautivada en sus pantalones, se endureció rápidamente.

La cabeza de Harry estaba girando, pero esa era la razón: el alcohol que se derramaba por sus venas o el calor que crecía en su interior, no lo sabía. Él quería más. Quería que el fuego tocara su piel, quemara todos los rincones ocultos de su cuerpo, y quería que Severus lo sintiera también.

-¿Te gusta follarme? - Respiró hondo directamente en el oído de Severus.

-Por supuesto. Tengo que admitir que es muy agradable - respondió Snape en voz baja, metiendo sus frías palmas debajo de su camisa, tocando su piel caliente, y Harry imaginó una sonrisa vagando por sus delgados labios.

-¿Qué piensas cuando me follas? - Harry miró a Severus a la cara. Se mordió los labios. Oh, ¿realmente le gustan estas charlas sucias?

-Acariciar tus glúteos redondeados - respondió Snape con voz apagada, vagando por la espalda de Harry con manos temblorosas, haciéndolo ronronear de placer. - El cómo te arrodillas frente a mí con el culo extendido y las piernas bien separadas. El cómo gimes mi nombre. Cómo se abre tu cuerpo para mí, especialmente cuando toco algún punto dentro, y te derrites en mis manos... y cuánto te gusta todo lo que te hago.

Harry sintió que le ardía la cara cuando Severus le contó _todas estas cosas._ Su voz profunda, mientras un fuego depredador centelleaba en sus ojos negros fijos en él, y la esquina de los labios de Snape se torció ligeramente.

¡Oh no! No puede dejar que le avergüence. Es él, Harry, quien debe llevarlo a...

Así que trató de recuperarse y sonrió con valentía.

-Pero nunca adivinarás lo que más me gusta...

-¿En serio? No puedo esperar a que me lo digas...

Harry se inclinó aún más, sus labios calientes presionados contra la oreja humedecida de Severus.

-Sobre todo, me gusta la forma en que lo sacas de tus pantalones negros, sosteniéndolo con la mano. Me encanta mirarlo, su brillante cabeza roja y pulsante, la piel suave y estirada. Contra el fondo de la ropa negra, parece tan... enorme y ardiente. Y realmente quiero tocarlo... lamerlo... - Harry sintió las uñas de Severus clavarse en su espalda. -... juntar mis labios y tomarlo con mi boca tan profundo como para sentir la punta cosquillear mi garganta...

Harry escuchó mientras Severus aspiraba el aire con cada silbato, y luego, alejándose un poco, vio aparecer un leve sonrojo en su rostro, inmerso en fantasías brillantes e imaginativas. Ah, y por supuesto ya sentía la erección de piedra de Snape.

-Como... - Severus sonaba ronco. Le parecía inusualmente difícil hablar ahora. Se aclaró la garganta y apretó los párpados con fuerza. - ¿Te gusta cuando lo entierro en ti?

-¡Ohhhh, si! No tienes idea de cuánto me encanta - Harry gimió, moviendo sus caderas más activamente, dando círculos pausados, haciendo que Severus hundiera las uñas aún más fuerte en su cuerpo, lo que no lo molestó en absoluto. – Ahora, estoy imaginando cómo lo haces. Cómo me llenas. Sentirte. ¿Sientes mis músculos calientes apretarse a tu alrededor?

Severus gimió ruidosamente y Harry sintió un fuerte calambre en la parte inferior de su abdomen. Las llamas parecían arder dentro de él.

-Potter... - comenzó, pero no pudo terminar las oraciones. Lamió sus labios secos. – Adelante. No te detengas.

Sonaba como un aliento. Harry sonrió furtivamente. Ahora cambió un poco el ángulo, lo que le permitió presionar aún más fuerte sobre el miembro de piedra de Severus.

-Es mucho mejor que hacer todo tú mismo, ¿verdad? - Harry ronroneó en su oído. - Sé que lo haces. Sé que por la noche, cuando no estoy allí, lo tomas en tu mano y te masturbas rápida y fuertemente, pensando solo en mí, ¿verdad? Admítelo. Lo haces.

Los labios de Snape fueron tocados por una sonrisa.

-Nada se te escapa... - respondió estrangulado.

En ese momento, Harry estaba listo para dar todo en el mundo, solo para averiguar si Severus estaba bromeando ahora, o si realmente estaba hablando en serio.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pensamiento, porque Snape abrió sus ojos brillantes y borrosos de deseo, se mordió el labio y, sacando un brazo de debajo de su camisa, metió sus largos dedos en su boca.

-Lámelos…

Dijo esto en un susurro, pero había algo en él que hizo que Harry obedeciera implícitamente. Suavemente agarró su muñeca y Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sabor picante marcado por manchas de pociones y dedos ligeramente callosos. Por un minuto los engulló, lamiendo con su lengua, y luego los sacó de su boca, dejando solo su dedo índice. Fresco y mojado. Harry pasó la lengua de la base a la almohada, mirando a Severus a los ojos, bien abiertos y brillantes, como cuando acariciaba su polla. Agarrando sus labios con su dedo, comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de toda su longitud, succionándolo profundamente en su boca y deslizándolo con la lengua húmeda. Los ojos de Snape mirándolo se abrieron más, parecía que se estaba deleitando con esta vista.

-Bien... - Snape susurró en un punto, tan ronco, como si hubiera vidrio aplastado en su garganta. El temblor barrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando Severus sacó un dedo húmedo de su boca caliente y suavemente puso una mano sobre su mejilla.

Harry hizo una pausa por un momento, absorbiendo este toque con toda su alma, pero luego Snape susurró:

-No te detengas.

Obedeciendo, Harry continuó su danza imaginaria, moviendo sus caderas en círculos flojos y mirando con entusiasmo como Severus cerraba los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, rindiéndose por completo a las sensaciones que lo capturaron. Oh, se veía tan hermoso: tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos y las cejas ligeramente arqueadas. Harry parecía hipnotizado, disfrutando de la vista, mientras la palma de Severus dejaba su mejilla y descendía lentamente, ahora deteniéndose en su pecho. Inclinándose, Harry frotó su mejilla contra la mejilla de Severus. Escuchó su respiración rápida, sintió los pelos puntiagudos de las cerdas rompiéndose perforar su piel... y de repente, en algún momento, se dio cuenta de que por algún tiempo besó suavemente su rostro: su frente, sienes, mejillas, descendiendo gradualmente más y más. Sacando la lengua, Harry lamió la barbilla, causando que Severus jadeara frenéticamente, y luego, maravillado por su coraje…

-¡Ah! - Snape se crispó y abrió los ojos bruscamente.

El fuego ardía en ellos, devorando y devastando, absorbió la oscuridad que acechaba allí. Y esta llama se extendió a Harry, corriendo directamente en su ingle.

-Dime, Severus... - comenzó, aunque su lengua se sacudió y giró con gran dificultad, pero sin dejar de moverse por un momento, golpeando una y otra vez la polla en los pantalones de Snape. - ¿Qué te agrada? - Harry quería desafiarlo, ansiaba hacerle perder el control y, a juzgar por el rostro sonrojado de Severus y los sonidos que hacía, había poco tiempo para esperar. - ¿Te gusta apoderarte de mí?

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que su golpe había dado en el blanco, cuando un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Severus, y al mismo tiempo se aferró a su camisa en el pecho de Harry, tirando de él bruscamente hacia su pecho, y luego susurrando roncamente en su oído:

-Sí, maldita sea... - Snape agarró su cabello, forzando su cabeza hacia atrás, y mordiendo con avidez su cuello desnudo, comenzó a empujar sus caderas más y más rápido. De un inesperado mordisco fuerte, la cabeza de Harry estaba girando, y luego escuchó una voz estrangulada: - Agarrarte, follarte, tocarte, llegar al orgasmo... - Severus hundió sus dedos en sus nalgas, obligándolo a pegar aún más en la cabeza de su polla. Los párpados de Snape estaban fuertemente apretados, un espasmo de doloroso placer recorrió su rostro. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry vio a Severus ahogarse en oleadas de felicidad. -... y... mirar cómo tus ojos... - de repente gritó en voz baja y apretó aún más las nalgas del muchacho. La dicha se derramó por la cara de Snape, tan intensa que pareció lastimarlo. La boca se abrió como si quisiera gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, solo en algún lugar profundo de su garganta hubo un gemido intermitente, vibrante y gruñido que se hizo más fuerte. Después de haber perdido el habla, Harry observó cómo Severus terminaba en sus pantalones, temblando con todo su cuerpo, arqueando su columna vertebral, clavando las uñas en carne su suave, mientras las venas se hinchan en sus sienes y cuello, mientras su delgado cuerpo se congela, tensándose, como si estuviera a punto de romper la cuerda, y luego... se relajaba gradualmente cuando el orgasmo comenzó a liberarlo de sus garras, dejando que la víctima recuperara el sentido, jadeando y con una sonrisa errante en los labios secos.

-Eres... realmente insoportable, asqueroso e idiota, señor Potter - susurraron esos labios unos minutos más tarde.

-Olvidó agregar ‘desenfrenado’ y ‘sexy’, profesor - Harry dijo en voz baja, sin siquiera quitar los ojos de su rostro radiante y ahora suavizado. No pudo evitar sonreír, lo que contra su voluntad se hizo borroso en sus labios. - Oh, cómo amo nuestras... conversaciones perversas.

Snape levantó lentamente sus párpados, y Harry se sorprendió por el calor que brillaba en su mirada aún borrosa. Parecía que esa mirada se conmovió, abrazó su rostro, acarició.

-Debo admitir, que estás mejorando cada vez... - Severus dijo en voz baja. Todavía respiraba con dificultad y miraba a Harry a la cara, como si quisiera capturarlo para siempre en su memoria.

-¿Realmente me ha elogiado, profesor? - Harry preguntó, sonriendo juguetonamente. - Quizás... me premie por esto... ¿algunos puntos?

Los ojos de Severus brillaron y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Sí, creo que se puede arreglar...

Harry abrió los ojos.

-¿En serio?

-Por la influencia que esta comunicación tiene en ti... cinco puntos para Slytherin.

La boca de Harry se abrió sola. No podía creer lo que escuchó.

-Tú... tú... eres insoportable.

-Y viceversa - respondió Severus, ya no tratando de contener la risa escondida en las comisuras de sus labios.

Harry suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, apretando su mejilla contra el hombro de Snape y acurrucando su rostro en su cuello. Lo escuchó murmurar un hechizo de limpieza y sonrió suavemente. Estaba tan bien ahora. Todos los asuntos de hoy, se completaron, y Harry solo quería sentarse así, apoyándose contra Severus, y... oh, solo así, sentirlo acariciando su espalda, lenta y cariñosamente.

Intentó no prestar atención al ligero mareo que apareció, tan pronto como cerró los ojos, así como a la fatiga que se apoderó de él cada vez más. La noche de insomnio y una oleada de sensaciones que lo golpearon esta noche, se hicieron sentir. Una calma medida acariciando la espalda y la respiración tranquila Severus, abrazó y arrulló.

-No puedes dormir aquí - dijo Severus en voz baja, sacándolo de la oscuridad que venía de todas partes. - Ve a la cama.

-No estoy durmiendo - ronroneó Harry, frotando su rostro ligeramente contra su cuello, y luego apretando aún más fuerte. - Sabes... Me gustaría hacerte el amor algún día hasta que pierda el conocimiento.

La mano que acariciaba su espalda de repente se congeló, y el cuerpo de Snape se tensó.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Dijo algo mal?

-Me gustaría... - continuó, rodeado por el calor y el olor de Severus. - Me gustaría que alguna vez te quitaras toda la ropa. Besarte en la boca. Besar y acariciar cada parte de tu piel. ¿Me dejarás hacer eso alguna vez?

Hubo un silencio aterciopelado. Harry escuchó atentamente la respiración de Severus que respiraba sobre él y su pulso latiendo bajo su piel. Tan cerca.

-Lo único que te dejaré hacer ahora, es ir a la cama - respondió finalmente Snape, moviéndose ligeramente, como si estuviera a punto de sacar al niño de sí mismo.

-No. - Harry sacudió la cabeza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose aún más a Severus. - Déjame quedarme aquí. Solo un poco más, por favor.

Severus suspiró en silencio y comenzó a acariciar su espalda nuevamente. Harry ronroneó en su cuello, rindiéndose a su caricia y dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y su mente nadara.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ya que a partir de ahora el tiempo se midió para él por los intervalos que separan las respiraciones y exhalaciones de Severus, y también por los latidos de su corazón. La oscuridad lo abrazó, y luego sonó en algún lugar en el límite de la conciencia:

-Suficiente. Ve a dormir.

Harry murmuró algo en respuesta, mientras unas manos fuertes lo agarraban por debajo de las nalgas. Luego sintió algo de movimiento y, con los restos de una conciencia evasiva, notó que parecía estar siendo llevado a alguna parte. Harry suspiró cuando su espalda tocó algo suave, y sus manos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Severus suave, pero decisivamente y el calor desapareció. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados eran demasiado pesados y sus músculos no se podían mover en absoluto. Luego, sintió que alguien levantaba sus piernas y le quitaba los zapatos y luego los calcetines. Y ni siquiera captó el momento en que sus caderas se levantaron para quitarse los pantalones.

-Uh... ¿qué estás haciendo? - Harry preguntó indistintamente, pero la pregunta se congeló en sus labios cuando le quitaron las gafas, y luego unos cálidos labios presionaron su sien.

-Shhh... solo duerme.

Harry gimió lastimosamente cuando los labios se separaron y su torso se levantó para quitarse la camisa sobre su cabeza. Durmió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos. Ahora le bastaba con sentir el toque. Y cuando la manta cayó suavemente sobre sus hombros, se volvió de lado y susurró adormilado:

-Si algún día... pronuncias mi nombre... te diré mi secreto - anunció Harry, e incapaz de resistirse, bostezó.

Dedos fríos acariciaron su mejilla.

-En ese caso, tu secreto está completamente a salvo - respondió Severus en voz baja. - Buenas noches.

Harry sonrió y enterró su rostro en la almohada, cayendo nuevamente en la oscuridad que se acercaba.

-Buenas noches... Severus.

Se escucharon pasos, la puerta golpeó suavemente, y luego el agua crujió. Por supuesto, Harry realmente quería dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño hasta que Severus se uniera a él. Si se queda dormido ahora, ¿cómo diferirá de lo habitual en quedarse dormido en su habitación, y ahora está con Severus y realmente quería escuchar al menos el susurro de la sábana cuando Snape yaciera a su lado, quería sentir su presencia.

Con un esfuerzo increíble, Harry logró levantar los párpados, pero solo vio la impenetrable oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. Luego trató de concentrarse en el sutil contorno de los objetos, gracias a esto pudo estar seguro de que sus ojos permanecían abiertos, aún escuchando los sonidos provenientes del baño.

Después de un rato, que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, el sonido del agua se calmó. Después de un minuto, la puerta del baño se abrió y la luz entró en el dormitorio. Demasiado brillante Harry entrecerró los ojos. Ahora ya era posible.

Ahora escuchaba atentamente los suaves pasos de los pies descalzos de Severus. El colchón al otro lado de la cama se derrumbó y una fina colcha de seda crujió; el sonido le recordó a Harry el susurro de las alas. Y tan pronto como Severus se acostó, se sintió superado por un ardiente deseo de volverse hacia él, tocarlo. Sin embargo, no se movió, tratando de respirar de manera medida y profunda. Ahora que Severus estaba en la misma cama con él, el sueño pareció retroceder un poco. Las sensaciones que Harry sintió eran demasiado fuertes para hacerlo dormir.

Severus respiró en silencio en el silencio que lo rodeaba, y Harry se preguntó si debería decir algo, moverse, darle una señal de que todavía estaba despierto. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué sucederá si se vuelve hacia Snape en un intento de establecer contacto con él y se aleja y le da la espalda?

Harry se recostó por un momento, pensando en qué hacer, y sin atreverse a decidir sobre algo, cuando de repente escuchó un leve susurro detrás de él. Al principio, no le dio ninguna importancia a esto, convencido de que Snape simplemente había cambiado su posición. Sin embargo, después de un minuto, el susurro se repitió y el colchón detrás de él se hundió con más fuerza, como si Severus... se hubiera movido.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más rápido, impulsado por la esperanza, pero ni siquiera se movió, aguardando vigorosamente el próximo movimiento de Severus, atormentado por las sospechas de que lo había imaginado todo, pero en realidad no sucedió nada.

Pero no. Hubo un susurro nuevamente, esta vez sonó más fuerte, y luego Harry sintió que algo le tocaba la espalda. Severus debe haberse acercado lo suficiente y tocarlo con el hombro.

Harry luchó desesperadamente consigo mismo. Realmente quería volverse para enfrentarlo, pero por otro lado, temía que en ese caso Snape volviera a su lugar y eso fuera todo...

¡Oh, diablos!

Harry apenas se contuvo de un fuerte suspiro cuando hubo un susurro de nuevo, y luego los dedos de Severus tocaron suavemente su hombro desnudo que sobresalía de debajo de la manta. Muy lentamente, comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su brazo, con tanta delicadeza y ligereza, como si Snape temiera que Harry pudiera despertarse en cualquier momento. Y yacía, sin atreverse siquiera a tragar, obligándose a respirar profunda y mediblemente, aunque le pareció que el latido del corazón era claramente audible en un silencio espeso.

Parecía que donde habían ido los dedos de Severus, su piel estaba ardiendo, y Harry suspiró para sí mismo cuando de repente desaparecieron. Pero rápidamente lo olvidó cuando captó el movimiento detrás de él, y luego... Severus se acercó aún más, presionando su cuerpo frío, contra la espalda de Harry y pasó su brazo por el estómago de Harry.

¡No, no, no, Snape no hizo eso! ¡Esto es seguro un sueño! Debe haberse quedado dormido, y ahora está soñando que Severus lo está abrazando. Después de todo, es imposible para Snape... para él... para sí mismo... además... ¡Oh! Además... suavemente lo atrajo hacia él, estableciéndose para que sus cuerpos coincidieran perfectamente entre sí, y... y enterró su rostro en el cabello, justo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sacudiéndolos con un aliento tan caliente que Harry estaba seguro de que ahora ¡definitivamente está temblando! Pero aún así, lo más probable es que solo estuviera temblando por dentro, porque Severus no se alejó, no lo empujó, sino que solo deslizó su rostro un poco más abajo, presionando sus cálidos y húmedos labios contra su hombro y... Harry estaba seguro de que lo escuchó muy callado, apenas sutil susurro ronco:

-No puedo cambiar esto... - Severus movió sus labios ardientes hacia el cuello de Harry e imprimió un beso cuidadoso sobre él. - No puedo... - repitió aún más silenciosamente, y luego sonó un fuerte suspiro, lo que hizo que el corazón de Harry doliera fuertemente.

Severus no dijo nada más. Escondiendo su rostro en su cabello y aferrándose a él aún más, se congeló. Harry yacía en silencio y en la oscuridad, envuelto en el capullo que eran las manos y el olor de Snape, absorbiendo su increíble proximidad con todo su cuerpo, y al final permitió que la tranquila respiración de Severus lo calmara.

_“Sé que has ganado._

_Pero no quiero que te escondas._

_Hace frío sin tu amor._

_No dejaré que lo niegues._

Tranquilo.

_Te haré sentir puro._

_Confía en mí._

_Puedes estar seguro._

_Quiero conciliar la violencia en tu corazón._

_Quiero reconocer que tu belleza no es solo una máscara._

_Quiero exorcizar a los demonios de tu pasado._

_Quiero satisfacer los deseos no revelados en tu corazón._

_Por favor,_

_Muéstrame cómo se hace._

_Tu eres el único”._

  
  


"Deseos no divulgados" por Muse.


	47. Gusto, Aroma, Tacto.

_“Si pudiera tener un momento de ti,_

_¿Estaría queriendo más?_

_Si pudiera probarte,_

_¿Sería adicto?_

_Si pudiera tener solo un toque de ti,_

_¿Podría alejarme?_”

Cuando duermes, los sueños parecen aún más reales que la realidad. Y no te sorprendes si mientras estás dormido, te crecen alas y vuelas en el aire. Y no da nada de miedo, cuando el suelo desaparece bajo tus pies y te elevas hacia un abismo sin fondo. Y, por supuesto, tampoco hay nada inusual, en el hecho de que unos dedos fríos apretaban sus caderas, y una cabeza oscura comenzaba a moverse entre sus piernas. Aunque no, lo fuera, seguía siendo bastante... agradable.

Harry a menudo tenía esos sueños. Especialmente el último. Por lo tanto, se sorprendió un poco cuando, en lugar de las sensaciones habituales, sintió unas manos frías deambulando por su cuerpo, seguido de unos labios calientes. Era bastante... atípico para tales sueños. ¡No, no así! Era tan poco realista que parecía... la verdad.

¡Basta! 

¿Pero no deberían los sueños hacerse realidad? Especialmente _tal_es sueños...

Las sensaciones se volvieron más vívidas. Los dedos fríos se deslizaron sobre su hombro, tocando la parte posterior de su cabeza, los labios cálidos recorren su columna vertebral, bajando más y más...

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, completamente seguro de que todo desaparecería en ese momento, pero nada de eso sucedió. Las sensaciones cautivadoras solo se intensificaron. Un rincón de la mesa de noche apareció ante sus ojos. Los dedos que acariciaban su cuerpo, bajaron al cóccix y acariciaron sus nalgas. Harry parpadeó, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra hacer eso, la mano de alguien levantó su pierna, haciéndole doblar la rodilla y comenzó a acariciar lentamente las caderas en el interior, tocando la piel calentada por el sueño con las puntas de las uñas. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, alejando la somnolencia y dando vida.

Está en la habitación de Snape. En su cama. Y esta mano… así como el cuerpo que yace detrás, y los labios calientes presionados contra la espalda pertenecen a...

Harry respiró hondo mientras sus dedos bajaban por el pene escondido detrás de la tela, haciéndolo temblar dolorosamente. Entrecerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca, trató de tragar aire, ya que todo el oxígeno salió de sus pulmones como por arte de magia. La respiración dificultosa de Severus llegó desde atrás. Mientras tanto, la mano encantadora se movió hacia sus nalgas, moviendo la ropa. Harry gimió suavemente, disfrutando de las sensaciones agradables, y lentamente comenzó a girar la cabeza hacia atrás. El tejido blando se deslizó sobre la carne redondeada, dejando al descubierto un hueco. Los labios regresaron a la parte posterior de la cabeza y luego desaparecieron, haciendo posible voltear para mirar a Severus. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en el momento en que un dedo largo se deslizó dentro de él.

Su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente, pero no apartó los ojos de los ojos negros que lo miraban, aunque todo a su alrededor parecía borroso y vago. Levantando la mano, tocó su rostro inclinado sobre él, enmarcado por largos mechones oscuros que lo rodeaban con un halo oscuro. Esta vista llenó de alegría a Harry, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa somnolienta que se extendió en sus labios.

-Hola... Severus - dijo suavemente, escuchando los suaves movimientos del dedo en su interior. En respuesta, Snape solo se inclinó hacia él aún más bajo y, presionando sus labios contra su sien, susurró:

-No digas nada...

Luego, apartándose, miró a Harry por un momento, como si tratara de recordar su cara adormilada, sus ojos entrecerrados, su piel enrojecida y sonrisa somnolienta. En respuesta, Harry pareció absorber cada rastro de Severus mirándolo, y el hecho de que no podía ver su rostro claramente, no lo molestó en absoluto.

Sí, todo sucedía en la realidad. Esto no era un sueño. Despertó con Severus y por primera vez, Harry sintió su proximidad. La cara de Snape se inclinaba hacia él, y puede alegrarse de que estuviera cerca, que no lo dejó mientras dormía, como lo había anteriormente. La primera vez que Severus quiso estar con él cuando se despertó, y solo pensarlo hizo que la sangre en sus venas corriera más rápido.

Harry movió su palma hacia abajo, hacia los suaves labios que se separaron bajo el toque, y usando la invitación, sumergió sus dedos en la cálida boca de Severus. La vista le contuvo el aliento: Harry vio los labios de Snape apretar su dedo índice, y luego una lengua increíblemente caliente se deslizó sobre él, describiendo círculos perezosos y húmedos en la punta. Parecía que ondas electrizantes se extendían por los labios de Severus: desde el dedo se extendían por todo el cuerpo, corriendo hacia la parte inferior del abdomen. Y se intensificaron notablemente, cuando Severus comenzó a dar gemidos profundos y vibrantes: Harry los escuchó solo después de que se abrieron paso a través del sonido de sangre en sus oídos.

Sin embargo, todas las sensaciones anteriores se desvanecieron ligeramente, cuando el segundo dedo penetró en su cuerpo. Harry gritó involuntariamente y gimió por lo alto de su voz, cuando los dedos de Severus comenzaron a moverse adentro, al principio lentamente, pero a medida que los músculos se relajaban, se movían cada vez más rápido. Los brazos de Harry atravesaron los suaves hilos negros y se asentaron en el cuello de Snape, que en ese momento se inclinó y presionó contra su pecho. Severus mordió un pezón, y luego, una lengua húmeda se deslizó entre los sensibles botones de carne, con tanta ansia, que los ojos de Harry se pusieron blancos: parecía que Snape había estado esperando toda la noche el momento en que podría consumir esa piel, con sus labios y dientes, y comerla por entero.

Harry se retorció desesperadamente y gimió, pero no pudo liberarse del cautiverio de esa boca que lo atormentaba, al final, no quería eso, pero las sensaciones eran demasiado... tan fuertes que... ¡simplemente no podía! Los labios de Severus estaban por todas partes sobre él, absorbiendo el sabor de cada parte de la piel en su pecho, su boca roída en sus hombros y cuello, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza, dejando una marca húmeda de sus dientes. Cada ardiente exhalación intermitente, tocando la piel cubierta de gotas de sudor, convertía su sangre en fuego, estimulando tanto la emoción ya intensa, que Harry no tenía ninguna duda: otro toque similar, y simplemente explotaría.

El jadeo desigual de Severus y sus propios gemidos ahogaron todos los demás sonidos, y luego Harry tembló de alivio cuando los dedos dejaron su cuerpo, y Snape se apartó un poco, como si buscara algo, aunque no quitó la boca de su pecho por un momento. Resultó ser la última oportunidad para respirar, entonces Severus...

¡Oh sí! ¡Es correcto!

Harry gritó cuando sintió que algo caliente y resbaladizo lo penetraba, y los dedos de Severus se clavaron en sus caderas como garras. Sí, amaba estas sensaciones, quería experimentarlas, quería que Severus se sumergiera en él lo más profundo posible. Penetrando, entrando por completo, quería sentir aún más, lo más posible a Severus en sí mismo. Quería absorber la mayor parte de su gusto, su olor, sus toques como fuera posible. Anhelaba que estuviera en todas partes. Cada parte pudiera alcanzar.

Cuando los cálidos testículos tocaron sus glúteos, un pene palpitante lo llenó sin dejar rastro, y los músculos internos de Harry se adaptaron a su tamaño, Severus comenzó a moverse en él con suaves y largos golpes.

Los labios que besaban las huellas de su cuello un momento antes, desaparecieron repentinamente, y cuando Harry levantó sus párpados ardientes, vio que Severus se inclinaba muy hacia él, y ahora sus caras estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Una mirada oscura ahogada en los ojos verdes bien abiertos, deleitándose con cada pequeño destello de placer. Y cada vez que el pene tocaba un punto sensible en el interior, Harry respiraba hondo y exhalaba un vibrante gemido. El triunfo brilló en sus ojos negros. Severus miraba cada pliegue en su rostro, cada mueca de placer, cada momento cuando sus ojos fijos en él de repente se abrieron de par en par y comenzaron a brillar aún más.

-¡Oh, sí, Sev! ¡Justo así!

Saturado con esa vista, Severus se inclinó aún más y atacó la cara de Harry distorsionada por una voluptuosa agonía. Sus labios todavía estaban calientes, si era posible, e incluso más insaciables. Era como si antes de esto hubiera sido arrancado de una comida, y ahora estaba poniéndose al día con lo que había perdido, y Harry voluntariamente le permitió disfrutar cada celda de su ardiente deseo. No llevaba gafas ahora, y Severus besó sus sienes, sus párpados e incluso su nariz sin interferencias. Besado una y otra vez, sin cesar, como si no pudiera parar, no pudiera tener suficiente del gusto de Harry. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia un lado y comenzó a besarle la mejilla, la oreja y detrás de la oreja, como si tratara de probarlo en todas partes y recordar los matices del gusto.

¡Merlín! ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado Harry que Severus lo tomaba así: gentil, paciente, concentrándose únicamente en darle placer? ¿Cuántas veces quería que Snape lo besara durante su intimidad, lo mirara, no solo fuera un miembro de él, sino que también se sumergiera en él con sus ojos, aliento y... pensamientos? 

Harry tembló, parecía que algo se estaba rompiendo dentro de él, y algo extraño comenzaba a sucederle. Algo se acercaba más y más, llenando la parte inferior de su abdomen y pecho, apretando su garganta, evitando su respiración y quemando sus párpados.

Otro movimiento de ese enorme miembro, otro beso impreso en una mejilla sonrojada. La respiración de Severus tocó la piel húmeda de su rostro, donde los labios delgados y locos acaban de desaparecer. El toque deslizante de largos mechones que huelen tan familiar.

Severus sobre y dentro él. Inmerso, ahogado, perdido en Harry.

Todo esto era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo, un poco más... más y...

Un largo y ronco gemido brotó de su garganta:

-¡SEVERUS, SÍ! ¡AHHHH!...

El cuerpo ya no obedecía a Harry: se arqueaba en un calor que nunca antes había experimentado. Todos los músculos se tensaron, su pene latió casi dolorosamente, arrojando el esperma que se depositó en las sábanas negras. Parecía que estaba a punto de estallar también de estas sensaciones, a la imposibilidad de lo bello.

Cuando el orgasmo finalmente lo liberó de sus garras, y él, sacudido por un temblor incontrolable, cayó exhausto en la cama, sintió la mano de Severus agarrar su pene, recogiendo su semen caliente. Los golpes se aceleraron, y ahora el pene de Snape se movió decisivamente en él. Harry trató de abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, tampoco podía mover las piernas. Las maravillosas olas retrocedieron, pero dentro de él, algo siguió temblando, muriendo y resucitando, apretó su garganta como un nudo, evitando que respirara.

Todo esto fue tan... tan...

Harry se estremeció levemente, cuando sintió los largos dedos de Severus, untar semen en su espalda, y luego su lengua caliente tomar su lugar: se deslizó lentamente sobre su piel, recogiendo cuidadosamente cada gota cálida.

El temblor se intensificó, y Harry ya no entendía, estaba temblando, o todo el mundo temblaba, junto con Severus, quien lamió todo el esperma de su espalda y aceleró, nuevamente hundiendo sus dedos en la suave carne de sus caderas, y sus dientes en su hombro desnudo. Se movió así durante algún tiempo, acelerando el ritmo, aumentando la fuerza y la agudeza de los golpes, y de repente se congeló... Su cuerpo se tensó, y luego un largo gemido sofocado salió de su boca. El miembro de Severus pulsó, llenando a Harry con algo caliente y dulce, llenándolo con el sabor, el olor y el calor de Severus. Pura excelencia.

En lugar de calmarse, el corazón de Harry latió aún más rápido, algo ardía en su pecho, presionó sus pulmones y no le permitió respirar. En ese momento, cuando el cuerpo detrás de él se relajó y se apartó, un profundo suspiro tocó su hombro, y un miembro caliente y húmedo se deslizó fuera de él, sintió tal vacío, que Harry de repente se echó a llorar. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando, pero no podía parar. Apretándose la palma de la mano contra los labios, hundió la cara en la almohada, tratando de ahogar los sollozos desesperados, pero las lágrimas continuaron bajando por sus mejillas, empapando la seda negra.

No, no puede ponerse así... ¿Qué está haciendo?

¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! ¿Qué pensará Severus? 

-Potter... - una voz profunda que se escuchó sobre él, y sumió a Harry en pánico, pero aun así no pudo calmarse ni responder. Absolutamente no podía controlarse.

¡Snape no debe ver esto! Necesito calmarme. Dejar de actuar como…

Harry no podía pensar en su pensamiento, porque todo en su cabeza se confundió cuando sintió el suave, pero al mismo tiempo decisivo toque de la palma de Snape en su hombro. Severus trató de arrancarlo de la almohada y girarlo para enfrentarlo. En el segundo siguiente, Harry recuperó el sentido, estimulado por el miedo a que Snape lo viera en este estado, pero no había fuerzas para una larga resistencia. Sucumbió a los fuertes brazos que lo desplegaban, y luego Severus puso su mano debajo de su espalda, luego la movió hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y, deteniéndose en su cabello, presionó a Harry contra su cuello. Los dedos largos acariciaban con suavidad los mechones húmedos y enredados, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba con sollozos reprimidos tan fuertes, que parecía que un alma saldría de ellos.

-Shh...

Y Harry, envuelto en el asombroso calor proveniente de Severus y su olor, comenzó a calmarse un poco. Los sollozos que sacudieron su cuerpo gradualmente se convirtieron en solitarios sollozos, y luego cesaron. Se hizo el silencio, lleno solo de su aliento. Y otro huracán de pensamientos.

Harry respiró hondo, tratando de recuperarse y entender lo que le había sucedido. Estaba tan avergonzado de esta inexplicable oleada que ahora no podía imaginar cómo, después de todo esto, miraría a los ojos de Snape. Su corazón todavía latía demasiado rápido, aunque ya temblaba mucho menos, así que Severus lo liberó de su abrazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Bueno, no había otra manera. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando ver algo, desde una burla, hasta una mueca de disgusto, pero ciertamente no esperaba verlo... preocupado. La cara de Severus estaba oculta por las hebras de alquitrán que caían sobre él, pero Harry notó los ojos muy abiertos y un profundo pliegue entre las cejas.

Qué estúpido es todo. ¿Qué dirá él ahora? ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-Yo... - Harry comenzó con incertidumbre, sin comprender realmente lo que iba a decir. - En general, no sabía... no quería. Yo solo...

-Comprendo - susurró Severus.

La palabra, la única, dejó a Harry sin palabras y llenó su corazón de gratitud tan profundamente, que casi tembló de alivio. Severus lo entendió. Y no se reiría de él. No. Él... parecía que nunca había mirado. Esta mirada lo abrazó y tranquilizó, penetrando profundamente. Y no se necesitaban palabras para sentir el poder y la fuerza, que emanaba de él. 

Apoyo.

Harry sonrió.

No necesita nada más.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus Snape se ha afeitado incontables veces, en su vida. Desde hace algún tiempo, todos los días, le encantaba hacerlo lentamente, planeando cuidadosamente cada movimiento de su muñeca. Era una especie de ritual, que nada ni nadie podía interrumpir. Y durante todo ese tiempo, nunca se cortó.

Así que hoy, trató de seguir la costumbre establecida. Pero, una circunstancia lo impedía: sus ojos miraban una y otra vez hacia donde Potter se estaba duchando, en una cabina translúcida. El baño era espacioso, y desde el lugar donde Severus estaba parado, la cabina de ducha y la silueta del chico desnudo en el interior, eran perfectamente visibles en el espejo. Y el rumor captó el chapoteo del agua y las palmadas húmedas.

Después de un rato, Severus volvió su mirada a su propio reflejo. Las cejas fruncidas y los labios burlonamente curvados, le daban la apariencia de una bestia peligrosa que podría morder tu pierna en cualquier momento, aunque en ese momento, parte de su barbilla y mejilla derecha, estaba cubierta de espuma. Snape frunció el ceño aún más y volvió a la acción, colocando la cuchilla en su mejilla y bajando lentamente la navaja.

En ese momento, cesó el chapoteo y la puerta de la cabina se abrió. Severus inmediatamente miró su reflejo aún más atentamente, observando de cerca el movimiento de la cuchilla, como si, aparte del afeitado, no le interesara nada más. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos siseó suavemente y, sucumbiendo a la tentación, volvió a mirar a Potter parado frente a la cabina. El chico terminó y estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla verde con el emblema de Slytherin, pero su cuerpo aún brillaba con agua, cuyas gotas cayeron sobre la piel aterciopelada y clara, que todavía era tan suave y fresca, como si nadie la hubiera tocado nunca. El suave pene y los testículos redondeados se balanceaban fácilmente entre las largas piernas, cuando se limpiaba la cabeza con movimientos vigorosos. Después de terminar esta actividad, Potter se echó una toalla sobre los hombros y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Las cerraduras húmedas parecían más oscuras de lo habitual. Pegados a una frente pálida, contrastaban fuertemente con la piel. Sin embargo, todo esto se desvaneció en comparación con sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes. Ahora, sin anteojos, teñidos por la negrura del cabello y como si irradiaran una piel clara, parecían muchas veces más brillantes, como si alguien hubiera retirado un tono que los oscurecía. Y en combinación con una sonrisa suave y soñadora que no dejó la cara de Potter ni por un minuto por la mañana, estos ojos se veían tan... brillantes, tan vivos.

Y en ese momento Severus Snape, se cortó.

-¡Maldita sea! - Maldijo suavemente, mirando enojado cuando una gota escarlata apareció en su barbilla.

-¿Severus? - la voz de Potter sonaba alarmada. Se acercó, pisando el azulejo con los pies descalzos. - ¿Pasó algo?

Severus enjuagó su mejilla ensangrentada y miró su barbilla, sobre la cual rodaba una gota maldita.

-Nada - murmuró por lo bajo, pero parecía que estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Potter se detuvo cerca, y el aroma a vainilla y chocolate golpeó la nariz de Severus. De una combinación tan asquerosamente dulce, debería haberse distorsionado por el asco, pero en cambio, involuntariamente giró la cabeza hacia el lado del que provenía el olor y, cerrando los ojos, lo empujó profundamente hacia sus pulmones. El olor de Potter. Siempre igual, asquerosamente lujoso, este olor siempre lo envolvía como otra prenda y se sentía aún más fuerte que el aura mágica. Severus lo sintió cada vez que Potter resultó estar cerca, lo golpeó con un poderoso gesto en la cara, tan pronto como se inclinó sobre el caldero del muchacho durante las clases, y a veces Snape incluso podía argumentar que Potter había caminado por este corredor un poco antes, ya que aún permanecían notas de su aroma, ligero, pero aún bastante perceptible.

Una sombra de placer y amargura recorrió su rostro severo, como si no pudiera decidir qué emociones debería sentir. Al abrir los ojos, Severus se encontró con la asombrada mirada de Potter, que lo miraba también, con esos malditos ojos verdes.

Severus se alejó del cabello húmedo del hombre, se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos fijos en su reflejo nuevamente. Esta vez, el espejo reflejó la cara de una persona que necesita beber algo más fuerte y lo antes posible.

  
  


*** * ***

Parecía un poco extraño... Severus lo miró desde el segundo momento cuando salió de la ducha. No es que no lo hubiera mirado antes, pero de esa manera... Sin gafas, Harry no podía leer las expresiones en el rostro de Snape, pero sintió que su mirada lo tocaba, cosquilleando con las cañas de un fuego secreto. El sentimiento fue agradable, muy agradable y al mismo tiempo un poco vergonzoso.

Sin embargo, Harry no parecía tanto fuera de balance como esta mirada, sino algo más. Severus se paró sobre el lavabo y... se afeitó. La vista era tan increíble que parecía que sus ojos ahora saldrían de sus órbitas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por supuesto, Harry entendió: esto es estúpido, porque Severus es un hombre y nada humano es ajeno a él, pero simplemente no podía imaginar algo así. Y lo que vio parecía... inimaginablemente sexy.

-¡Maldita sea! - Snape de repente maldijo, llevando su navaja a un lado.

-¿Severus? - Harry preguntó ansioso, acercándose. Vio demasiado mal para entender lo que pasó. - ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada - gruñó Snape en respuesta, aunque parecía un poco nervioso al mismo tiempo. ¿Quizás se enojó porque Harry no lo dejó afeitarse con calma? ¿Quizás solo necesite salir y dejarlo solo? ¿Quizás es desagradable para el hombre, ir al baño por la mañana en presencia de alguien? Pero él mismo lo siguió hasta aquí. Harry fue el primero en entrar al baño y se sorprendió cuando, ya parado en la ducha, oyó que se abría la puerta y luego vio la silueta de Severus acercarse al lavabo. Entonces, su presencia no lo molestó.

Harry caminó hacia Severus y lo miró a la cara. Al darse cuenta de la caída escarlata en su barbilla, inmediatamente entendió la razón del mal humor de Snape. Sin embargo, antes de parpadear, Severus cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él, aspirando con fuerza el aire por la nariz, como si... como si olfateara. Harry levantó la vista, miró su rostro inclinado sobre él, un placer casi físicamente palpable fluyó sobre él, hacia una nariz grande que parecía lista para enterrarse en su cabello, y sintió algo apretado por dentro. Sin embargo, después de un minuto, los párpados de Severus se abrieron, y él rápidamente se apartó, mirando su propio reflejo. También le pareció a Harry que Snape se aclaró la garganta, pero no estaba tan seguro. Sin embargo, toda la situación era bastante... inusual.

Respirando hondo, Harry se miró en el espejo. La imagen era borrosa, y los detalles diferían poco, excepto por los grandes ojos verdes que brillaban debajo de los flecos negros adheridos a la frente y la toalla verde en los hombros. No estaba avergonzado por su propia desnudez. Ya no. Severus había visto su cuerpo tantas veces que a Harry le parecía muy natural estar desnudo en su presencia. 

Extendiéndose, sacó su cepillo de dientes del estante, que dejó aquí ayer. Debido a la mala visión, tuvo éxito solo la segunda vez, y en su primer intento fallido, introdujo un cepillo y una cuchilla de repuesto en el fregadero. Sintiendo la molesta mirada de Snape con su piel, Harry murmuró algún tipo de disculpa, luego recogió la pasta de hierba y sin dudarlo comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. 

Severus lo miró asombrado por unos segundos, y luego continuó afeitándose, como si la acción de Harry, de cepillarse los dientes a su lado... era el orden de las cosas. Como si lo que está sucediendo en el baño ahora... era lo más natural.

Harry escupió la pasta y se echó a reír. Y la mirada de asombro que Severus le dirigió, lo hizo reír aún más fuerte.

-¿Podrías decirme qué te divierte tanto, Potter? - Snape preguntó, cuándo se dio cuenta de que Harry no iba a contenerse. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los dos, tratando de hacer un gesto que no podía decir con palabras.

-Tú... yo... esto... es tan extraño. - Harry sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó en el fregadero, tratando de recuperar el aliento. 

Luego se enjuagó la boca, respiró hondo y, sonriendo ante su reflejo, notó que Snape, que ya había terminado de afeitarse, lo miraba de nuevo con esa extraña mirada. Ahora que estaban parados cerca, Harry notó cuánto diferían en altura. Harry era bajo, pero en presencia de Severus parecía aún más pequeño y más joven. Harry apenas alcanzaba su hombro, su piel parecía un poco bronceada, pero clara. Podría llamarlo color melocotón, mientras que la piel de Severus parecía pálida, como si nunca hubiera conocido el sol y hubiera absorbido pares de pociones durante demasiado tiempo. Y sin embargo, ella era única. Pertenecía a Severus, y nadie más que Harry podía tocarla.

Severus ahora tenía los mismos pantalones y camisa sueltos abiertos en el pecho que la última vez. A pesar de que la imagen frente a los ojos de Harry estaba borrosa, vio un oscuro camino de vello que bajaba del ombligo y desaparecía bajo la tela. Tragó saliva y se obligó a apartar la mirada de esta parte íntima del cuerpo de Severus. Entonces Harry miró su propia piel perfectamente lisa en su pecho y sintió una punzada de vergüenza. No se afeitaba, porque no había ‘vegetación’ en su cuerpo, excepto el vello púbico, y en general se veía tan juvenil, mientras que Severus era... el epítome de la virilidad y masculinidad. Todo un hombre. 

Y este hombre estaba de pie junto a él y olía tan vertiginosamente exquisito, que Harry estaba listo para arrodillarse solo por el olor de esa fragancia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry caminó hacia Severus por detrás y lo abrazó con fuerza, recargando su cara, en la ancha espalda. Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó de la fresca tela sedosa debajo de sus dedos, acariciando su estómago, sintiendo los vellos cortos y ligeramente puntiagudos.

-Te echaré de menos - dijo Harry en voz baja. No podía hacer otra cosa, simplemente no podía evitar decir esto. La idea de que el tiempo que pasaron juntos había terminado y ahora tendrían que reunirse solo por las tardes durante las horas de trabajo y ya no podrían quedarse aquí por la noche, tuvo un efecto opresivo en él. - Estas vacaciones, todo este tiempo, todo lo que hicimos... fue tan hermoso y... gracias por cada minuto.

-Potter... - comenzó Snape, y de repente se detuvo, como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta. - Después de todo, no nos separamos por completo, es decir, podemos seguir viéndonos. Y si eres lo suficientemente educado, incluso puedo pensar en permitirte visitas más frecuentes.

-¿Cortés? - Preguntó Harry.

-Le aconsejo que busque en el diccionario si no conoce el significado de esta palabra, pero, para su información, esto, en particular, significa que si no se comporta como el insolente e insoportable Gryffindor, que...

-¿... siempre ha sido? - Harry terminó, sonriendo a la espalda de Severus.

-Excelente. Es bueno que finalmente te hayas dado cuenta de tu...

-¿... virtud? - Harry lo interrumpió nuevamente y contuvo el aliento.

-Vaya, se ha vuelto ingenioso - ronroneó Severus.

-Mira cuánto aprendí de ti - se rió Harry. 

Le pareció a él, ¿o temblaron los hombros de Snape por un momento? Con un suspiro, presionó nuevamente su rostro contra la tela negra que exudaba el aroma de Severus. Con las palmas de las manos sobre el estómago, Harry comenzó a jugar con pelos puntiagudos, pasándolos con la punta de los dedos. Estaba listo para hacer cualquier cosa, aunque solo este momento nunca terminara. Y cuando Severus cubrió la mano de Harry con su palma fría, sospechó que Snape quería lo mismo.

  
  


*** * ***

Una figura alta y oscura, con una máscara blanca en la mano, fue a los estantes y tiró de uno de los libros por el lomo. Un suave clic rompió el silencio que envolvía la sala de estar, luego se escuchó un rugido ahogado y la pared se movió hacia un lado. Severus cruzó el umbral del laboratorio e inmediatamente fue hacia el pensive en la esquina. Los hilos dorados de los recuerdos giraron lentamente en el cuenco. Parecían gruesos y pesados, y parece que había demasiados allí.

Snape sacó su varita y colocó la punta en su sien. Después de un tiempo, un brillo dorado fluyó sobre el árbol de ébano, envolviéndose alrededor del soporte, como si temiera abandonar el espacio seguro de la conciencia del huésped y necesitara al menos un poco de apoyo para no derretirse, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. 

Severus bajó su varita y tocó el borde del cuenco de piedra, observando con una expresión extraña, mientras los recuerdos se escapaban, sumergiéndose en un mar de su propia especie. En un momento, aparecieron imágenes a través del oro: Severus se lamiendo el esperma de sus dedos, presionando ansiosamente una pequeña figura y un cuerpo sacudido por los gemidos en la cama. De repente, las imágenes temblaron y desaparecieron entre otras, sorprendentemente similares entre sí. De vez en cuando, aparecían…

Cuando Snape apartó la vista del cuenco y se volvió hacia la salida, un fuego peligroso ardió en sus ojos. Al salir del laboratorio, sacó del estante de su oficina una botella con una etiqueta que decía: poción ‘poli-esencial’. Snape escondió la botella y la máscara debajo del manto, y luego cruzó resueltamente el umbral del gabinete. Después de que la silueta oscura desapareció en la oscuridad de las mazmorras, el silencio hizo eco durante algún tiempo del sonido de sus pasos.

_“Si pudiera tener solo un respiro de ti,_

_¿Podrías infectarme?_

_Si tan solo pudiera verte_

_¿Dejarías tu puerta entreabierta?_

_Si pudiera tener una parte de ti,_

_¿Me dejarías beber de tus mareas?_  
  
Rezaría por ser la lluvia que corre sobre tu piel,

_Sin consecuencia._

_Para ser el líquido en tu vaso que cae alrededor de tus labios,_

_Y beberme…_

_¿Y después de que el silencio espeso, se endurezca?_

_¿Correría a casa en la oscuridad con algo robado?_

_¿Estarías escabulléndote en mi conciencia, riéndote?_

_¿Cesaría alguna vez esta hambre?_

"Taste" by Lorna Vallings.


	48. Regreso a la escuela

_“Todos a los que enseñas todo el día,_

_Saben que tú me miras de forma diferente._

_Puedo ver esas señales reveladoras,_

_Diciéndome que estoy en tu mente._

_Puedo ver que quieres más._

_Para eso voy a la escuela._

_Para eso voy a la escuela_.”

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron a su fin, y las voces emocionadas de cientos de estudiantes llenaron el bendito silencio del castillo, respirando vida y calor en los viejos muros. Harry se alegró de ver a Ron y Hermione de nuevo, pero por otro lado, estaba muy molesto porque no podría encontrarse con Severus tan a menudo. Y no podrá quedarse con él por la noche. Justo en el momento en que finalmente las cosas comenzaron a mejorar entre ellos.

Ahora, solo se verían durante los trabajos. Tres horas, dos veces por semana. No era suficiente. "Demasiado poco", se dijo Harry, sintiendo una inyección dolorosa en su corazón. Bueno, e incluso reuniones al azar, cuando puede convencer a sus amigos de que necesita sentarse en la Sala de los Menesteres, ‘para estar solo y pensar´. Aunque en el futuro cercano, no será posible aprovechar esta excusa, después de todo, tenía casi dos semanas a su disposición para "pensar solo". No, necesitas encontrar otra cosa.

Los amigos, especialmente Ron, tenían tantas noticias que Harry sospechó que no llegaría a su almohada pronto. Se las arregló para insertar algunas palabras en la conversación de su amigo solo cuando Hermione le preguntó cómo habían ido sus vacaciones.

-¡Genial! - respondió alegremente, y eso era cierto. - Es decir, con ustedes, por supuesto, ¡sería mil veces mejor! - Harry se apresuró a recuperarse, captando la mirada atónita de su amigo. - Pero todo salió bien, de verdad. Fui a ver a Hagrid, caminé y estudié mucho. - Al escuchar esta confesión, Hermione sonrió con orgullo, y Ron hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, como si estudiar durante las vacaciones fuera tan salvaje como descargar el contenido de su propio plato. - También pasé con Luna, ella también se quedó en Hogwarts.

-¿Luna? - Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-Exactamente. No pregunté por qué se quedó, pero fue agradable que hubiera alguien familiar. Entonces no sufrí de soledad. - Harry se rio entre dientes. - Es bueno que hayas descansado bien con tu familia. ¿Supongo que me perdí mucho?

Sintiendo la oportunidad de continuar la historia, Ron se animó.

-¡Harry, solo puedes arrepentirte de no haber ido con nosotros! ¡Mamá horneó una montaña de pasteles! Probablemente también le conseguiste una caja. - Harry asintió, recordando vagamente un paquete de dulces de la Sra. Weasley, que parecía estar en algún lugar debajo de la cama. Se olvidó por completo de ella. - Fred y George decoraron el árbol con bombas explosivas. Es una pena que no hayas visto lo enojada que estaba mamá. Bill y Fleur también llegaron. E incluso Charlie. Trajo una montaña de guantes de cuero de dragón. Mamá forzada a tomar un par para ti también. No vas a creer lo que Bill me dio... - Ron arrojó un ruiseñor, inclinándose hacia Harry, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas enrojecidas de emoción. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño tubo de un tercio de una pluma de alto, cortado de su piedra negra y decorado con algo similar a pequeños colmillos blancos como la leche.

-¿Qué es eso? - Harry preguntó, cuándo Ron puso un objeto extraño en su palma. Bastante pesado.

-La última invención de tecnomages. Mira - Ron tomó el objeto con dos dedos, y con su segunda mano agarró el borde de madera, que era visible a un lado del tubo. Luego lo jaló y, para sorpresa de Harry, sacó su varita, de unos treinta y cinco centímetros de largo, sana y salva. - Increíble, ¿verdad? - Exclamó Ron, notando su asombro. - Todavía no están en el mercado y aparecerán no antes de un mes. Actúan según el mismo principio que la tienda en la que vivíamos cuando fuimos a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Puede ocultarse en cualquier lugar, y es mucho más conveniente llevarlo con usted que este archivo, que se clava en la piel, - resumió Ron, devolviendo la varita a su lugar y escondiéndola en su bolsillo.

-Dudo que sea tan conveniente cuando te atacan de repente y tienes que salir rápidamente de ‘esta carpintería, para defenderte" - resopló Hermione, que estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá frente a la chimenea en la sala de estar de Gryffindor. Ahora estaba lleno y ruidoso: los estudiantes compartieron entre ellos sus impresiones de las vacaciones.

-Ja, tienes miedo de cualquier producto nuevo - Ron exclamó, lanzándole una mirada molesta, que, sin embargo, no estaba enojada.

-Nada de eso, solo pienso en términos prácticos - objetó Hermione y sonrió con indulgencia. - A diferencia de ti.

-También pienso práctico. Después de todo, esta invención puede facilitar la vida de todos los magos y hechiceras. No tienes que descifrar dónde colocar la varita si estás en un vestido de fiesta. Y este bebé, cabe en cualquier bolso, incluso el más pequeño.

Hermione estalló y pareció a punto de explotar, pero en cambio... se echó a reír.

-Ron, tienes que trabajar en el departamento de publicidad - se rio, mirando a su amigo enrojecido.

Harry los miró con creciente asombro. Su pecho estaba caliente porque podía escuchar su risa nuevamente. Están juntos de nuevo. Por supuesto, tenía que mentirles, y eso lo avergonzó. Pero a pesar de todo, estos son sus mejores amigos, y ni siquiera quería imaginar qué pasaría si los perdiera.

-Te equivocas, Hermione. Prefiero inventar esas cosas yo mismo. - Ron se palpó el bolsillo. - Inventar algo que pueda facilitar la vida de todos, hacer algo útil.

La niña dejó de reír y ahora lo miró con brillantes ojos color avellana.

-Oh, Ron... - susurró ella e inclinándose hacia adelante, presionó sus suaves labios en su boca desconcertada y entreabierta. El pelirrojo se sonrojó con un sonrojo.

Harry los miró.

Bueno, eso fue un poco... inesperado. Por supuesto, los vio besándose en la fiesta de Navidad en Hogsmeade, pero había una gran diferencia entre un beso borracho y un beso real, frente a toda la facultad, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que no sabía algo.

-Ejem... - finalmente respondió, sin entender realmente lo que iba a decir tan pronto como se despegaron el uno del otro. - Yo... amm... creo que me perdí algo - dijo tartamudeando, mirando de uno a otro.

Hermione miró a Ron y sonrió. Ella se veía un poco confundida.

-Harry, nosotros... - Ron comenzó con incertidumbre.

-...estamos juntos ahora - terminó.

-Bueno, me di cuenta de eso - respondió Harry con presión y de repente captó la mirada asustada de sus amigos. No quería que esto sonara tan duro. - Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Juras constantemente?

-No es tan simple - dijo Hermione suavemente y se mordió el labio. - En algún momento te das cuenta de que la persona que despierta las emociones más fuertes en ti, es solo la persona sin la cual ya no puedes vivir. Y resulta que lo que te irrita de él, es al mismo tiempo más que nada agradable, y las disputas y las escaramuzas son solo un signo de gran atracción emocional.

Harry la miró con la boca abierta. Luego miró a Ron, esperando confirmación.

-Así es, amigo. Luego me emborraché, y de repente... como si... como si algo se hubiera abierto en mí y... bueno, ya sabes... - Él miró con incertidumbre a Hermione. Parecía culpable, y Harry de repente se sintió muy estúpido.

Por supuesto, tienen derecho a unirse. Tienen derecho a ser felices. ¿Por qué su corazón se apretó tan extrañamente? Después de todo, él mismo empujó a Ron a eso. Pero, nunca pensó que sus mejores amigos algún día admitirían que eran... una pareja, y que ahora vivían en su propio mundo, cuya entrada era para él, estaba cerrado. Tendrán algo que no compartirán con él, pero aún así, lo han hecho todo juntos. Ahora, alguna parte de su vida será inaccesible para él.

Harry entendió que este sentimiento de alienación era irracional, que él mismo tenía algo que ocultar, pero que no podía deshacerse del gusano que roía el interior. Tenía la impresión de que alguna etapa de su vida había terminado. Y de esto se volvió muy, muy malo.

-Eso es... super - logró por fin y sonrió con fuerza.

-Perdóname por no decirte esto hace un momento, pero nosotros mismos lo entendimos solo durante las vacaciones - dijo Hermione, y había alarma en sus ojos.

-¿Han pasado sus vacaciones juntos?

-Parcialmente. Llegué a ellos después de Navidad - explicó apresuradamente, como excusándose.

-En ese caso, es bueno que no me puse debajo de tus pies - dijo Harry, maldiciéndose mentalmente por la nota amarga que sonaba claramente en su voz.

-Oh Harry, sabes que realmente queríamos...

-Basta, Hermione. Sé que te alegraste de que no estuviera allí. Querían estar solos.

La niña trajo sus ojos.

-Deja de decir todo tipo de tonterías. Seguimos siendo amigos. No pensamos en dejarte, si es lo que piensas - se opuso bruscamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Ron estaba en silencio, obviamente sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento, yo... no importa. Bueno... me alegra que estén juntos - murmuró, examinando cuidadosamente el patrón en la tapicería del sofá.

-En ese caso, eres muy extraño mostrando tu alegría - respondió Hermione conciliatoria, aunque todavía había una ligera irritación en su voz.

-Eres tú quien está saliendo con una chica de la que no nos cuentas nada - dijo Ron de repente. - Al menos no te estamos engañando.

-¡Ron! - Hermione le gritó.

-Bueno. Después de todo, tú mismo dijiste que debido a eso, siempre deambula por algún lugar y siempre se cierne en las nubes. Y luego, Anastasia dijo sobre la chica de Slytherin y...

-¡No voy a explicarte nada! - Gritó Harry, arrancándose del sofá.

-¡Harry! - Hermione todavía estaba tratando de salvar la situación, pero las palabras de Ron llenaron su paciencia.

-Voy a la habitación - anunció, y, sin esperar una respuesta, voló escaleras arriba como una flecha. Una vez dentro, se arrojó sobre la cama y miró al techo.

No se imaginó así el regreso de sus amigos. Harry sabía que no debía actuar así, pero no podía hacer nada con la sensación de que fue... traicionado. Excluido. Empujado lejos.

Quizás sea solo una reacción defensiva. Él mismo tenía un secreto que ocultó cuidadosamente de ellos. Estaba enojado con la necesidad de engañar, la incapacidad de decirles la verdad. Luchó por encontrar algo que los expusiera al menos parcialmente en la misma luz antiestética en la que se veía. Algún tipo de vicio. Y ahora se recuperó de ellos por tener que mentirse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, hizo todo esto inconscientemente y ahora solo sentía una ira inexplicable.

Alguien se movió en la cama de al lado, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¿Neville? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás abajo?

Desde detrás del dosel, apareció la pálida cara redonda del Gryffindor.

-Hola, Harry. - Neville sonrió levemente. - Yo... estaba demasiado lleno. Y nadie me presta atención. Al menos está tranquilo aquí.

Harry de repente vio el anhelo cuidadosamente oculto en una cara llena y la soledad en sus ojos. De hecho, con la excepción de él, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Luna; Neville no tenía amigos. No es que Harry tuviera más, pero Neville tampoco era particularmente cercano a ellos. Siempre estaba al margen, siempre lo peor, pensó Harry con vergüenza. Una vez, Simus y Dean, entraron en este círculo, con quien realmente se divirtieron, pero como Harry dejó de hablar con ellos y se mudó a otra habitación, el número de amigos de Neville disminuyó porque decidió serle fiel. Y apenas lo notó. Harry se sintió como el peor cerdo desagradecido.

Saltó de su cama y se sentó junto al asombrado Neville.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? - Harry preguntó y sonrió alentador.

-Um... bueno - respondió tartamudeando. - Estuve con mi abuela. Como siempre

Por supuesto, Neville tampoco tenía padres. Una abuela aguda y exigente: esa era toda su familia. En eso eran muy similares. Y si lo piensa mejor, no es solo en eso.

-Ohhhh... - Neville exclamó de repente, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo muy, muy importante. - Harry, escucha, tengo algo que decirte. Durante las vacaciones, yo... estuve en St. Mungo, visité... a mis padres. Y ¡no adivinarás a quién vi allí! - Neville lo miró con ojos brillantes. Harry se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, no tenía idea de a quién pudo encontrarse su amigo allí. - ¡Malfoy!

Harry de repente sintió un peso caer sobre su pecho, su corazón latía furiosamente.

-¿Hablas en serio? - Se las arregló con dificultad.

Neville asintió vigorosamente.

-Está aislado. No lo vi más de un minuto, cuando mi abuela comenzó a gritar, así que me apresuré. Me detuve para atar los cordones de los zapatos, y luego uno de sus sanadores entró en la sala más cercana, y noté a un rubio allí, y cuando giré la cabeza, ¡resultó ser Malfoy! Me acerqué y miré por la puerta. Yacía acostado en la cama, como inanimado.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno... tenía los ojos abiertos, respiraba, pero solo miraba al techo y no se movía. Cuando el medimago le dio la poción, tuvo que levantar a Malfoy y verterle la medicina en la boca, porque parecía una muñeca de trapo. No reaccionó a nada. Si no fuera por su cabello, no lo habría reconocido. Estaba tan delgado, que sus huesos sobresalían y su piel era enfermamente pálida. Su cabello largo, enredado y sin vida. Fue horrible. ¿Qué crees que le pasó a él?

Harry, escuchando a Neville con creciente asombro, sacudió la cabeza. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

¿Malfoy, convertido en vegetal y encerrado en St. Mungo? Era...

"Horrible", Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Se encogió de hombros otra vez. - No tengo idea de lo que pudo pasarle.

-Todo el mundo comentó lo que te hizo, y que luego desapareció...

Harry lanzó una mirada penetrante a su amigo.

-¿Crees que yo _lo_ hice?

-No, no, no. Por supuesto que no - agitó apresuradamente las manos. – Es solo que… todo esto es muy... extraño.

-Mmmm... - respondió Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh, sí! Algo más - dijo Neville pensativamente, recordando los siguientes detalles. - Malfoy abría la boca de vez en cuando, como si gritara o algo así, pero probablemente tenía un hechizo ahogado sobre él, porque no se escuchaba nada.

Harry arrugó su frente, todo esto lo alarmó. ¡Definitivamente tendrá que contarles a Ron y Hermione sobre esto!

Pero ahora... estaba ofendido por ellos. Hmm, en ese caso, tendría que "olvidar" rápidamente el insulto, porque el último descubrimiento estalló desde adentro, y Harry sospechaba que no podía mantenerlo con él por mucho tiempo.

  
  


*** * ***

Cuando la mañana helada del lunes miró por las ventanas de la escuela, algunos de los estudiantes experimentaron serios problemas al despertar. Pero aún así, tuvieron que arrastrarse al desayuno. Después de casi dos semanas en que podían dormir hasta el mediodía, las rutinas de Hogwart les parecían una invención del tipo-cuyo-nombre-no-puede-ser-nombrado.

Ron se inclinó sobre la mesa en el Gran Comedor, tratando de sofocar un bostezo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que bajar tan temprano? - murmuró, soñoliento golpeando sus ojos. – debería ser un pecado.

-Deja de quejarte - lo regañó Hermione, poniendo una ensalada de tomate en su plato y vertiendo té caliente y leche en una taza.

-¡Todavía está oscuro afuera! - Ron declaró, como si fuera un argumento irrefutable que demostrara su punto.

-Cuando juegas tarde en el tonto subversivo, la oscuridad no te molesta en absoluto.

Ron abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la cerró y miró a Harry sentado a su lado.

-Bueno, ¡dile algo, Harry!

Se tragó una tostada y parpadeó.

-Es tu novia. No puedo interferir en su relación.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

Bueno, ayer hizo las paces con ellos: bajó las escaleras y admitió que actuó como un imbécil, pero aun así, la ira y la decepción se asentaron en él, no queriendo desaparecer. Al menos puede fijarlos de vez en cuando.

Por la noche, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron a la cama y el más persistente permaneció en la sala de estar, Harry les contó a sus amigos lo que había aprendido de Neville. Hermione estaba sorprendida, y Ron también estaba feliz.

-¡Ja! ¡Esa rata obtuvo lo que merecía!

-¡Ron! - En los ojos color avellana de Hermione, la condenación brilló.

-Es la verdad. ¡Intentó matar a Harry! ¡Ese bastardo debería agradecer que sigue vivo!

-No lo llamaría vida - murmuró Harry.

-¡Claro! ¡Esto es terrible, Ron, y te estás riendo!

-No me río. Solo creo que ése es un castigo justo por lo que le hizo a Harry.

-Nadie lo merece, Ron - dijo Hermione seriamente. - Las personas a menudo cometen errores, y debes darles la oportunidad de mejorar y no condenarlos a un destino que no se puede cambiar. Eso... es... barbarie.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Nada de eso - murmuró. – Solo mira a Snape… - Harry sintió, con el sonido de ese nombre, que algo adentro de él, se comprimía. - Él mató a tanta gente cuando sirvió a ‘Quien-tú-sabes’. Se le dio una segunda oportunidad, ¿y qué? Ahora él está podrido y nos persigue. Ya no puede torturar a nadie, por lo que ahuyenta a sus alumnos.

-¡Ron, para! - Dijo Hermione amenazadoramente.

-La gente no cambia. No les des una segunda oportunidad.

Harry tragó saliva. Realmente no le gustó la dirección que tomó su conversación.

-Tu ejemplo es estúpido - objetó Hermione - Y además, el profesor Snape ahora está de nuestro lado y lo ha demostrado más de una vez. No importa cuánto no lo ames. No se puede mezclar el carácter de una persona, con sus acciones.

Ron gruñó indistintamente, pero ya no trató de discutir. Si Hermione se consideraba en algo correcto, nada podría convencerla.

-Además, no estamos hablando de Snape, sino de Malfoy - intervino Harry, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Quién crees que podría hacer tal abominación? - Hermione preguntó pensativamente. Miró a los amigos que solo se encogieron de hombros en respuesta.

Harry había pensado en esto antes, y tenía algunas sospechas...

-Generalmente dudo que fuera uno de los maestros - dijo la niña con seriedad. - No puedo imaginar que uno de ellos pueda llevar a su estudiante a ese estado.

-Tal vez fue ¿Sabes quién? - Ron preguntó de repente. Harry y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos. - Bueno, ¿qué están mirando? Quizás Malfoy hizo algo que no debería haber hecho. No lo sé… Por ejemplo, quería matar a Harry, y ‘Sabes quién’ se enfureció, porque quería hacerlo él mismo, y luego se desquitó con Malfoy.

Hermione parecía apreciar esta versión.

-¿Qué pasó con Crabbe y Goyle entonces? - Harry intervino. - ¿Y entonces qué hacía Lucius Malfoy en la escuela?

Ron pensó por un momento.

-Quizás... no lo sé. ¿Quizás se enojó con Dumbledore por haber echado a Malfoy de la escuela y por eso cayó en manos de ‘Quien-tú-sabes?

-Ron, tus palabras incluso tienen sentido - dijo Hermione tranquilamente. - En cuanto a Crabbe y Goyle, solo sabemos que fueron expulsados. ¿Crees que el destino de Draco también pudieron sufrirlo?

-Para mí, es bueno que no estén aquí, y tampoco tiene ninguna importancia, lo que les sucedió. A pesar de lo que pienses, Hermione - dijo Ron después de un rato y miró a Harry en busca de apoyo.

-Exactamente - confirmó Harry.

Hermione les lanzó una mirada crítica.

-Me voy a dormir. - Con estas palabras, se levantó y orgullosamente subió las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las niñas.

-A veces no entiendo lo que me gusta de ella - murmuró Ron y miró a Harry, quien solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

En esto terminó su conversación de ayer. Solo quedaba construir las especulaciones.

-¡Correo! - Hermione, con una sonrisa, captó una copia de The Daily Prophet. 

Harry agarró el suyo y lo dejó a un lado rápidamente, sin siquiera mirar el titular. Él mismo no entendía por qué había sido dado de alta. Por supuesto, quería saber qué estaba pasando, pero últimamente este conocimiento lo deprimió y lo hizo sentir... simplemente asqueroso.

-Oh - suspiró Hermione, desplegando el periódico y mirando el titular.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez? - Preguntó Ron, mirando sus dientes en un sándwich fragante con huevos y jamón ahumado.

-Otro ataque - susurró Hermione, sumergiéndose en el artículo.

-¿Otra vez? Escuché que hubo un ataque contra Hampton hace dos días. Varios muggles parecen haber muerto.

-Doce - dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando su plato.

-¿Qué?

Doce Muggles murieron - agregó, sin levantar los ojos. - Lo leí.

-¿En serio? - Ron hizo grandes ojos. ¡Malditos Mortífagos!

-Ron, ¿puedes guardar silencio? Estoy tratando de leer.

Bajó la voz hasta un susurro y se inclinó hacia Harry.

-¿Esos malditos mataron a doce personas? ¡Eso es simplemente increíble! ¿Y no atraparon a ninguno de ellos? ¿No los rastrearon?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. No leyó ese artículo, pero sospechaba que si el Auroram hubiera logrado capturar al menos un Revelador, todos sabrían sobre ese "éxito", lo escribirían en la portada como un evento más significativo que el ataque en sí.

-¿Por qué no? Si Snape es un espía, ¿por qué los Aurores desconocen los planes del innombrable? Después de todo, ese viejo murciélago debería informar a Dumbledore sobre tales cosas y no dejar morir a personas inocentes. Algo está mal aquí. Eso es seguro.

-Ron - interrumpió Hermione, mirando la parte superior del periódico. - Si los Aurores aparecieran repentinamente en el sitio del ataque planeado, el Profesor Snape habría estado expuesto allí mismo. Y en general, mira. - Puso ante ellos el periódico divulgado en la primera página.

“**¡¡ATAQUE DE FALLA EN LA OFICINA PRINCIPAL DE LA**

**FEDERACIÓN INTERNACIONAL DE QUIDDIC!**

**¡TRES BEBEDORES ASESINADOS EN LUGAR!!”**

-Bueno, por fin una buena noticia - Ron sonrió radiante. - ¿Mataron a tres? No está mal ¿Escuchaste Harry?

Él asintió, sintiendo una inyección dolorosa en su corazón al pensar en Severus.

-¡Seguramente el que lo hizo, recibirá una medalla! - se rio Ron. - ¿Escribieron quién los mató?

-Sí. - Hermione empujó al Profeta hacia ella. - Algún Auror desconocido, que, tan pronto como terminó, parecía disolverse en el aire. No pudieron encontrarlo en ningún lado, y eso es lo más extraño.

-Tal vez tenía miedo a la publicidad y ¿huyó?

-Es poco probable. Más bien fue un castigo. Mataron a dos. El tercero fue encontrado en un callejón, a pocos metros del edificio.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Eso era extraño.

-Sospechan que fue ejecutado. Ya se estableció su identidad. Era un pariente lejano de Bellatrix Lestrange. Dueño de varios clubes nocturnos para magos, ubicados en Nocturne Alley. Dimus Blackwood - leyó Hermione.

-¿Blackwood? Nunca había escuchado su nombre —dijo Ron y miró a Harry.

-Yo tampoco.

Hermione suspiró y volvió a leer.

-Al menos hay tres personas menos. A quién le importa cómo murieron. ¿Verdad Harry?

-¿Qué? Oh sí, tienes razón - respondió.

-Aunque, por supuesto, es una pena que no pudieran atraparlos con vida. Tal vez dirían algo interesante. - Ron se concentró en su tostada nuevamente, volviendo al desayuno.

Sin embargo, Harry ya no quería comer. A escondidas, miró a Severus sentado en la mesa de profesores. La pregunta giraba en torno a su cabeza: ¿participó en este ataque? Y si es así, gracias a todos los buenos espíritus por el hecho de que los Aurores no lo capturaron o, peor aún, no lo mataron.

Harry solo estaba preocupado por eso. Solo Severus.

-¡Harry! - el Gryffindor miró a su alrededor sorprendido, tratando de encontrar al que lo saludó. - ¡Hola! - Una sonriente Anastasia, de repente apareció junto a él. - ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Uh... - Harry no tenía idea de qué decir a cambio. - bien.

-Escuché que las pasaste en Hogwarts. También quería quedarme y hacerte compañía, pero mi madre no lo permitió. - La niña se desvaneció un poco, pero los grandes ojos fijos en él todavía, brillaban de alegría. - Aquí, esto es para ti. - Ella le entregó una caja envuelta con corazones. Harry miró el presente como si fuera a morderlo. – Te lo iba a dar antes de partir, pero no te encontré, y quería entregártelo personalmente. - Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, y luego puso el regalo en sus manos y retrocedió un paso, esperando el momento en que él lo abriera.

Harry tragó saliva y miró las caras de los Gryffindors cercanos. Lavender y Parvati se rieron.

-Disculpa... tengo algo más que hacer y... tengo que irme. - Metió la caja debajo de su brazo, se levantó de un salto y salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, sintiendo sobre su espalda, la mirada asombrada y ligeramente decepcionada de Anastasia y, mucho peor, la mirada ardiente del maestro de pociones.

Por nada en la vida, habría abierto el regalo de una chica enamorada, frente a toda la escuela y frente a _sus_ ojos. Podría haber cualquier cosa. Desde maravillosos juguetes de peluche cantando hasta... Harry se escondió detrás del primer giro que apareció y ahora desenvolvió cuidadosamente el papel de regalo, y finalmente... oh dios...

Harry miró incrédulo los auriculares rosados y esponjosos en forma de corazón.

...y no era todo. Además del presente, había adjunto, una pequeña hoja con algunas rimas banales para los amantes.

Merlín. ¿Por qué, si alguien está imbuido de sentimientos por él, debe ser alguien como esta pequeña?

Respirando hondo, Harry estaba a punto de esconder el regalo en su bolso, para poder tirarlo a la primera oportunidad, cuando una sombra cayó sobre él.

Levantó la vista y vio unos brillantes ojos de obsidiana.

-Vaya, vaya... qué regalo tan magnífico. Tus fanáticos te han mimado demasiado, ¿no te parece, Potter? - Snape dijo en voz baja, mirando con disgusto el pelaje rosado. - Oh, ¿acaso hay algo más? - El Maestro de Pociones se inclinó y arrancó la hoja rosa perfumada, de los dedos de Harry. – Qué líneas tan conmovedoras: "... _quiero que seas mío. Eres el mayor de los tesoros del mundo_", - murmuró en su tono más venenoso, aplastando una sábana en su palma y quemando a Harry con una mirada llameante.

Harry miró a su alrededor. El corredor estaba vacío. Pero, estaban a solo tres vueltas de las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Yo... no quería eso - dijo Harry, bajando la voz a un susurro. - No es mi culpa que esta pequeña me esté siguiendo.

Severus levantó una ceja.

-¿En serio? No me di cuenta de que no eres amable con ella. ¡Deshazte de ella, Potter!

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego la cerró. Este hombre era imposible. Sacudió la cabeza con asombro y sonrió.

-Severus, ¿estás celoso de una chica de catorce años?

Los ojos de Snape brillaron amenazadoramente.

-Solo estoy protegiendo mi propiedad - siseó suavemente.

Harry se recostó descaradamente contra la pared.

Snape estaba realmente celoso. Y de la chica. Bueno, eso fue... adorable. Además, es inusualmente agradable, a juzgar por el calor que se extendía en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

-¿Tu "propiedad"? - entrecerró los ojos.

Un relámpago, y al siguiente instante Harry fue presionado contra la pared, sus largos y fríos dedos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello, y en su oído emitió un susurro ardiente:

-No juegues conmigo, Potter. Tú me perteneces. Cada centímetro de tu piel, cada vello de tu cuerpo, cada gota de sudor, todo eso es mío, ¡Recuérdalo siempre! - Snape siseó en su oído, y Harry sintió el aliento en su cuello, y la sangre en sus venas comenzó a hervir. - Estoy seguro de que no has olvidado mi advertencia.

Harry respiraba con dificultad, pero no podía mover un dedo. La pasión con la que Snape le susurró todo eso al oído, fue tan emocionante que, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, agarró la mano de Snape y la apretó contra su entrepierna.

-Tócame, por favor - gimió suavemente, entrecerrando los ojos y presionando sus caderas contra esa mano fuerte.

Oh, su polla estaba tan excitada, y el aliento de Severus era tan caliente, que Harry parecía tener su piel a punto de derretirse.

-Lo haría con alegría - respiró Snape. - Pero me gustaría recordarle, que ahora estamos en el corredor.

-No me molesta - ronroneó Harry, sin dejar de frotarse contra Severus. 

Escuchó la rápida respiración de Snape, lo sintió temblar bajo el manto negro. Harry sabía que Severus estaba tan emocionado y lo quería también. Él quiere tanto, que está listo para follarlo aquí, en ese mismo momento, bajando sus pantalones exactamente tanto como sea necesario, y luego irrumpiendo en él con su miembro duro como piedra, ardiendo como lava, para golpearlo contra la pared. Sería suficiente para Snape hacer unos pocos movimientos para...

-No podemos - Snape finalmente logró decir, alejándose y liberando su cuello del agarre. Cuando las manos y el olor de Severus desaparecieron, Harry gimió de agonía. Levantó los párpados y su mirada borrosa se encontró con los brumosos ojos negros de enfrente. - Todavía tendremos tiempo para esto - dijo Severus con voz ronca, ajustando su manto para ocultar su muy notable erección. Esa vista hizo que Harry sonriera para sí mismo, aunque se dio cuenta de que él mismo no parecía mejor. - Este no es el lugar correcto. Menos cinco puntos de Gryffindor.

Estas palabras instantáneamente trajeron a Harry de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por seducir a su maestro en el lugar menos adecuado.

Harry frunció los labios.

-¡No lo empecé! - Soltó, provocando una maravillosa sonrisa torcida en los labios de Severus. Snape le disparó al cabello enredado de Harry con una mirada tenaz, sus ojos brillaban febrilmente con ojos verdes, labios abiertos y mejillas sonrojadas, deteniéndolo en una erección que sobresalía expresamente de sus pantalones.

-Y cinco puntos más... - continuó, mirándose nuevamente a la cara, - ...por una apariencia insoportablemente irresistible.

Harry estaba inicialmente confundido por una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno. ¿Solo cinco?

-Me encantaría seleccionar todos los disponibles si no fuera por las preguntas que luego podrían surgir... - protestó Severus suavemente, mirando directamente a los ojos entrecerrados de Harry, cuya sonrisa después de esa confesión se hizo aún más amplia. - Y si no fuera por tu estúpida mirada - agregó un momento después.

-Te gusta cómo sonrío.

Severus se mordió el labio.

-Me gustan muchas cosas - dijo en voz baja y se inclinó, pasando sus labios calientes sobre el lóbulo de la oreja. - Que tenga un buen día, señor Potter - susurró, y luego, sin esperar una respuesta, desapareció en la curva.

Harry se quedó aturdido por los truenos, sintiendo chispas corriendo por su piel y un fuego vertiéndose dentro.

¿Severus admitió que le gusta algo de Harry?

Oh, el día comenzó excepcionalmente bien...

  
  


*** * ***

Sin embargo, las premoniciones de Harry se probaron en la primera lección. McGonagall horneó para comprobar si habían olvidado cómo convertir un sapo en una tetera. Resultó que solo uno lo recordaba, Hermione. Ron puso la tetera en verde y trató de saltar, ya que solo había fragmentos. La tetera de Harry tragó aire y se hinchó, por lo que sufrió el mismo destino.

Cuando la profesora destruyó los fragmentos y, sacudiendo la cabeza, quitó cinco puntos de cada uno, ambos se echaron a reír, haciendo que Hermione mirara acusadoramente, quien intentó ayudar a Neville porque, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, su sapo tomó la forma de una tetera que croó.

Harry durmió toda la Historia de la Magia, y en Adivinación, Firenz les dio una lección de relajación, explicando que después de las vacaciones estaban demasiado distraídos, como para recordar algo. Entonces, Harry pudo tomar una pequeña siesta.

Después de la cena, Pociones se quedó, y con solo pensar en él, le hizo a Harry, cosquillas en el estómago. Especialmente, cuando durante una comida en el Gran Comedor, sintió la mirada del maestro de pociones deambulando por su espalda.

Las vacaciones eran vacaciones, pero Harry estaba muy contento de que las clases hubieran comenzado de nuevo. La vida bulliciosa dentro de los muros de Hogwarts lo distrajo de los sombríos pensamientos de la guerra y los sacrificios que conllevaba. Al menos por ahora.

  
  


*** * ***

Después de las vacaciones, ya sea Navidad o verano, los estudiantes generalmente regresan relajados y perezosos. Pero Severus Snape, tenía una manera de hacer que sus pequeños cerebros trabajaran duro en la primera lección.

Control.

Echando un vistazo a la tarjeta de preguntas que cayó frente a él, Harry sonrió.

¡Él lo sabía! ¡Sabía que este reptil imposible lo haría! ¡Ja! Es bueno que haya estudiado durante las vacaciones. Por supuesto, Harry logró dominar un poco de lo que se proporcionaba en el programa (se entrenó a fondo solo en Educación Sexual si esta materia se estudiaba en Hogwarts), pero esto es mejor que nada. Al menos no estaba tan aturdido como el resto de los estudiantes, ni tan asustado como Ron.

Mientras su amigo sentado detrás de él, murmuraba maldiciones contra "este culo grasiento y bastardo", Harry se inclinó sobre la tarjeta y comenzó a escribir.

Por desgracia, su conocimiento era más modesto de lo que esperaba, por lo que logró responder aproximadamente la mitad de las preguntas. 

¡Qué demonios!

Harry miró furtivamente alrededor del aula. El bolígrafo de Hermione corrió por el pergamino como si estuviera poseído, y Ron miró fijamente la tarjeta, como a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Suspirando, Harry volvió su mirada hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado el maestro de pociones, inclinándose sobre un libro. Intentó controlarse, pero cada vez que miraba a Severus, el calor se derramaba sobre su cuerpo. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, pero después de tantas horas en privado, después de todo lo que había entre ellos, no podía separar la imagen del hombre semidesnudo afeitándose en el baño, a quien había visto ayer, de este profesor orgulloso y severo, a quien no debería mirar con tanto anhelo y ensueño.

_“¡Maldita sea!”_ Harry se maldijo a sí mismo, mirando de nuevo su lista de verificación medio escrita. Snape lo hizo con él. Lo recordaba muy bien. Y dado que la distancia entre el profesor y el alumno ya estaba rota, ahora puede intentar eliminarla por completo.

Al menos sería divertido, pensó Harry, bajando la mano en el bolsillo y agarrando la piedra en su palma.

_“Severus... ¿El componente principal de una decocción antidepresiva, es el ojo de un escarabajo o el colmillo de un panel de agua?_

Sin levantar la cabeza, Harry miró a Severus, quien se movió ligeramente, puso su mano debajo de la mesa y bajó los ojos, como si leyera algo. Al momento siguiente, Snape le dirigió una mirada tan aturdida, que a Harry le valió mucho esfuerzo para reprimir una sonrisa.

De repente, la piedra se calentó y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de leer las letras brillantes.

_¿Me estás tomando el pelo_, _Potter?_

Harry frunció el ceño.

_Dime, no seas así._

Sí, ciertamente merecía algún tipo de puta medalla por no reírse a carcajadas cuando vio la mina que Severus había construido al leer el mensaje. La sorpresa extrema que se reflejó en su rostro severo, fue la última etapa en una rica paleta de emociones. Snape probablemente estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder, y Harry decidió terminar con él.

_Si me dices, te dejaré follarme la boca._

¡Oh, sí! A juzgar por el fuego en sus ojos negros, cuando Snape lo miró, fue un tiro entre los diez primeros. Sin embargo, la respuesta recibida disminuyó ligeramente su alegría triunfante.

_Potter, ambos sabemos muy bien, que para hacer eso, no necesito tu consentimiento._

Eso es verdad.

_Pues bien. Entonces yo... me arrodillaré ante ti, completamente desnudo, usando solo una corbata y comenzaré a chuparte, volviéndote hacia ti "profesor". Y me masturbaré por ti... ¿Es este un buen precio por una pequeña propina?_

Harry ya no estaba preocupado como estaba ahora, esperando una respuesta, sin duda, completamente confundido por su sugerencia de Snape.

_¿Estás en venta para mí, por la mejor calificación? _\- Leyó un minuto después, sintiendo que su corazón casi salta de su pecho, y una ola de calor se derrama en su ingle.

¿Qué demonios?

Lo que estaban haciendo ahora era tan... entonces...

_Si lo llama así, señor... Y en mi opinión, es... un intercambio._

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Harry se inclinó sobre la tarjeta, esperando una respuesta. Ya prefería no mirar al maestro de pociones. La emoción que se derramaba por su rostro ya era demasiado notable. Cuando la piedra se calentó de nuevo, Harry casi la derrumbó en su palma.

_¿Eres una puta desvergonzada y desagradable, Potter? ¿Lo sabes?_

Merlín, ¿es posible que algo más ardiente que el fuego, consumiera sus entrañas?

_Lo sé, pero solo soy tuyo._

_Eso espero. Pero me lo pagarás. Te prometo que si cruzas el umbral de mis habitaciones, no tendrás tiempo de decir una sola palabra, porque entraré en tu boca, tan profundamente en tu garganta, que me rogarás que te deje respirar._

La sangre en las venas de Harry hirvió. 

_Si, si, sí. Eso es correcto_

Fue solo cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrando una piedra en su palma sudorosa, enviando estas exclamaciones a Severus, abrió los dedos, tratando de contener la emoción que lo estaba desgarrando por dentro.

Harry miró furtivamente a Severus y vio que mientras leía su letanía enviada accidentalmente, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron. Exhaló, tratando de calmarse, y luego sintió de nuevo el calor que emanaba de la piedra.

_Ojo del escarabajo. Y menos cinco puntos de Gryffindor por la lengua, Sr. Potter._

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora no.

_¿Cómo puede, señor, obtener puntos para mi lengua? Estoy seguro de que este lenguaje le satisfará tanto, esta noche, que me devolverás esos puntos y, además, cien veces más._

_No creo que vaya a suceder. Pero no lo dudes, te quitaré un punto por cada gota que caiga de tus labios._

_¡Eres un asno!_

_Te costará otros cinco puntos. Te aconsejo que vuelvas al control, si no quieres perder otros nuevos._

Harry apretó los dientes y metió la piedra en el bolsillo, maldiciendo mentalmente a Snape y sus puntajes, pero por otro lado, sintió una emoción extraordinaria. Miró furtivamente a su alrededor, pero, afortunadamente, todos estaban demasiado ocupados con el control para prestarle atención. Inclinándose sobre la tarjeta, dudó, comenzó a describir las propiedades... no, no los ojos de un escarabajo, sino colmillos de agua.

Sea como fuere, ya había logrado reconocer a Snape y estaba seguro de que en algunos asuntos... no debería confiar en él.

"Para qué voy a la escuela" por Busted.


	49. En guardia

**“** _Déjame ser tu refugio._

_Déjame ser tu luz._

_Estoy aquí, nada puede hacerte daño._

_Mis palabras te calentarán y calmarán._

_Estoy aquí contigo… a tu lado,_

_para protegerte y guiarte.”_

Para los estudiantes que fueron destetados de las clases, los primeros dos días de estudio parecieron interminables. Incluso las lecciones prácticas requirieron mayor concentración; más de lo habitual. Y en teoría, todos se durmieron en cuanto se les brindó la oportunidad, a menos, por supuesto, que fueran asignados a Snape o McGonagall.

Peeves, nuevamente tuvo una multitud de estudiantes que podían ser objeto de burlas, y Filch finalmente pudo soltar a los pobres alumnos que logró acusar de "abarrotar los pasillos con su presencia" o "reírse demasiado fuerte", dando paso a un estado de ánimo eternamente malo. Nick ‘Casi sin cabeza’, se jactó ante sus alumnos de que había creado su propio “Club casi sin cabeza”, ya que el “Club sin cabeza” no quería unirse a él, e invitó a todos, ya que tarde o temprano, todos terminarían perdiendo completamente la cabeza. A los voluntarios se les ofreció ayuda profesional y consejos sobre "cómo no cortarse la cabeza por completo" o "cómo no perder la cabeza ni una pulgada". Mientras tanto, solo Neville Longbottom se inscribió en el club, considerando que con su suerte, debía estar preparado para cualquier circunstancia.

La única persona que trabajaba en el aula, estaba sudando, por supuesto, Hermione. En dos días, ganó casi treinta puntos para Gryffindor. Desafortunadamente, el resto de los Gryffindors perdieron exactamente los mismos, por lo que el puntaje final, fue cero.

Cuando el lunes por la noche, la mitad de la escuela se derramó sobre nieve brillante, iluminada por antorchas en el patio del castillo y comenzó a marcar el comienzo del nuevo semestre, con una gran batalla de nieve, Harry se dirigió a las mazmorras. El juego de bolas de nieve, era una de sus actividades favoritas de Hogwarts, pero le gustaba más, el sabor y el olor de Severus. 

El maestro de pociones cumplió su promesa, y tan pronto como Harry entró en la sala de estar, en lugar de saludar, escuchó una orden: "¡De rodillas!", y luego, los eventos de la noche se nublaron ante sus ojos por la velocidad con la que Severus entró en su boca, y por el esperma que cubrió sus gafas varias veces, durante el tiempo que duró su faena. Afortunadamente, por esas gotas, Severus no le quitó puntos...

Cuando ya había regresado a la torre de su facultad, en la sala de estar, sus amigos lo saludaron con miradas comprensivas que decían: "Nos divertimos mucho, ¡pero tú no! ¡Qué lástima...!", y a Harry le costó mucho trabajo no reírse y no responder que fue todo lo contrario. Nada, incluso la guerra de bolas de nieve más divertida, podría compararse con _lo_ que probó.

Por la noche, no podía dormir. Pasaba cada minuto recordando cada detalle de su práctica, y luego sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores de debajo de su almohada, para ver qué estaba haciendo Severus. 

Snape no estaba en el estudio, ni en la sala de estar, ni en el dormitorio. Y tampoco estaba en el baño. Harry sospechó que nuevamente estaba encerrado en su laboratorio secreto, preparando algún tipo de poción compleja. Estaba a punto de cerrar el mapa, cuando notó un movimiento en la esquina. Dio una mirada y el corazón de Harry se congeló.

Severus caminaba por el corredor que conducía desde las mazmorras, hasta la salida del castillo con... Nott.

¡Otra vez!

Harry sintió que el gusano verde y venenoso de los celos, revivía dentro él, de nuevo.

_“Calma, solo calma. Severus dijo que le estaba dando clases individuales a Nott.”_

Pero maldita sea, ¿cuáles podrían ser las lecciones en medio de la noche y también más allá de los muros del castillo? Harry vio que sus puntos se movían hacia el borde del mapa, a esa parte del territorio que no estaba reflejada en el pergamino.

O tal vez... ¿tal vez van a una reunión de Mortífagos? No se sorprendería si el padre de Nott llevara a su hijo a las filas de los sirvientes de Voldemort.

¡No, él le cree a Severus! Seguramente así es. Seguramente todo está en orden. ¡Debe ser! Y si resulta que algo está mal, él... hará algo al respecto. ¡Si! ¡Eso es correcto!

¡Y luego Nott lamentará haber nacido!

  
  


*** * ***

El miércoles pasó un poco más rápido. Tonks les mostró varios hechizos que bloquean hechizos maliciosos, y en Herbología cortaron los brotes de Tentacul, lo cual fue muy difícil, por lo que regresaron cansados, sudorosos y mordidos, para el almuerzo. El encantamiento agotó a los estudiantes no menos, ya que el profesor Flitwick les ordenó que practicaran el hechizo Frostfire, y como resultado, Neville prendió fuego a su manto, Seamus quemó sus cejas, y Lavender Brown casi dejó a Hermione sin cabello.

Después de la clase, estaban tan exhaustos que apenas llegaron a su torre. Harry solo soñaba con arrojarse sobre la cama, pero aún tenía que ir a donde Snape. Por supuesto, el punto no era que no quisiera ir, por el contrario, Harry quería esto más que nada, ¡pero sentía que no le quedaba absolutamente ninguna fuerza! 

Cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes, incluidos Ron, Hermione y él mismo, pasaron por la entrada donde colgaba un retrato, un pequeño grupo reunido frente a la chimenea llamó su atención:

-...así que ten cuidado, porque Snape es un maldito bastardo. Seguramente todo terminará mal.

-Exactamente. Él siempre está de mal humor. 

-¡No te preocupes por ese murciélago cubierto de maleza!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y se acercaron para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

La mitad de los Gryffindors de quinto año, se reunieron alrededor del sofá, en el que Colin Creevy estaba sentado con una mirada muerta. Ginny se agachó, obviamente tratando de consolarlo.

-¿Qué pasó? - Ron preguntó, mirando a su hermana. Colin, levantó la cabeza por un segundo, y Harry vio que tenía los ojos rojos.

-Ese hijo de puta, de Snape, echó a Colin de la clase y le dijo que no se atreviera a mostrarse más ante sus ojos - respondió Ginny enojada.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó en estado de shock. Snape a menudo amenazaba con expulsar a los estudiantes de la lección, pero realizaba amenazas muy raramente y, por regla general, se trataba de incidentes únicos.

-Yo... - dijo Colin, olisqueando... - estábamos preparando una poción de sueño sin sueños, y yo... mezclé los ingredientes... hubo una explosión y... - su voz se quebró y no pudo terminar.

-Y la mitad de la clase terminó en el ala del hospital con quemaduras - terminó Ginny en voz baja. Aquí los labios de Colin temblaron de nuevo, a lo que ella reaccionó muy rápidamente. - ¡Nadie dice que fue tu culpa, Colin! ¡Todos tienen derecho a cometer un error! Eso sucede muy a menudo. Y Snape es un maestro y debería entenderlo, y no insistir en que "después de Longbottom, eres el imbécil más grande que la escuela haya visto” - dijo Ginny, imitando las entonaciones de Snape.

-¡Al carajo ese bastardo grasiento! ¡Ojalá algún día la poción le explote en la cara! ¡Quizás incluso entonces no sea tan desagradable! - Grito Ron. - No te preocupes, Colin, Snape me dice lo mismo en cada lección.

Colin volvió a olisquear.

-Si solo dijera...

-Snape generalmente se comportó peor que nunca, como si alguien le hubiera pellizcado el trasero - se quejó Ginny. – Se desquitó toda la lección con nosotros y obtuvo casi cuarenta puntos. Y luego, cuando Colin explotó su caldero... - Ella miró con simpatía a su amigo.

-Dijo, que si estoy tan ciego para no poder distinguir la diferencia entre el polvo _rojo_ del excremento de Trupoyad y el polvo _amarillo_ de los huevos secos de Manticore, entonces necesito que me presten las gafas de Potter y...

La mandíbula de Harry cayó.

>>... y ya no quiere verme en sus lecciones, y si no puedo esperar para explotarme, no está en contra, porque entonces todos respirarán con alivio - finalizó Colin abatido.

-McGonagall seguramente te defenderá - dijo Hermione. - Snape no tiene derecho a expulsar a los estudiantes de su clase.

Ron miró a Harry parado a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Y ahora estás trabajando con ese bastardo. Espera, Harry, mentalmente estaremos contigo. Esperando que regreses sano y salvo.

Harry asintió, demasiado sorprendido para responder. Si Snape estaba de tan mal humor hoy, la posibilidad de ir a su entrenamiento comenzó a inspirarle miedo. Él ya sabía cómo a veces podía ser de impredecible.

Parece que esta noche no será tan agradable como se esperaba...

Después de la cena, en la que Severus no apareció, Harry salió del Gran Comedor, escoltado por los comprensivos ojos de Ron, Hermione y varios Gryffindors más jóvenes, y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Bueno. Quizás no sea tan malo. Tal vez, Severus simplemente se volvería hacia él y lo empujaría hacia afuera, ya que no querría soportar su compañía.

Deteniéndose en la entrada de la oficina, Harry escuchó el latido de su corazón. No es que le tuviera miedo a Severus, solo a veces le tenía miedo a su... estado de ánimo. Bueno, en realidad, lo que Snape podía hacer con él.

Varias veces respiró profundamente y tratando de deshacerse de la desagradable sensación en su estómago, Harry tocó la puerta. Cruzó la oficina y se detuvo de nuevo, preguntándose si sería mejor regresar, mientras todavía existía esa oportunidad. Entonces, probablemente, no podrá hacer esto.

Los Gryffindors de tercer año, que también tuvieron Pociones hoy, confirmaron que Snape estaba mucho peor de lo habitual. Y ahora Harry estaba parado frente a la puerta de sus habitaciones, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de entrar a la guarida del león. O más bien, de una serpiente.

Pero este era Severus. No le hará nada, incluso si tiene un mal humor. ¿Verdad? ¿_Cierto?_

Harry frunció los ojos, respiró hondo para tomar coraje y entró.

Todo estará bien. Dio dos pasos, y nadie le lanzó un hechizo y lo tiró al suelo. Bien.

Miró a su alrededor y en el crepúsculo del salón, vio a Severus, que estaba de espaldas a él y estaba haciendo algo en su bar.

-Buenas noches, Severus... - murmuró tartamudeando y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Snape, sin mirar atrás, respondió:

-Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Yo... - comenzó con incertidumbre, sin saber qué responder. - Hmm... si quieres, puedo irme. Podemos posponer el ejercicio para mañana.

Snape se giró y le dio a Harry una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Podría explicar por qué deberíamos hacer eso?

Tenía un vaso vacío en la mano. Y tampoco parecía estar a punto de tirarle a Harry. Más bien, se podía suponer, que Severus quería llenarlo y servir. Es decir, Snape parecía completamente normal.

-Uh... bueno, solo pensé que... Tal vez no tienes humor. Entonces puedo irme y volver mañana. No hay problema.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué significa eso, Potter?

-Nada, absolutamente nada... yo solo... no importa. Perdona. No me hagas caso - dijo Harry apresuradamente y se dejó caer en una silla, volviéndose hacia la chimenea. - Yo... ¿puedo tomar un poco de agua?

-¿Agua? - Severus sonaba asombrado.

-Sí, no tengo ganas de alcohol, él... eh...es demasiado intoxicante para mí, y en este estado es posible que no pueda defenderme... para entrenar hoy.

Afortunadamente, Snape no hizo comentarios sobre sus palabras. Después de un minuto, colocó un vaso frente a Harry lleno de líquido transparente, y se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la mesa. El Gryffindor agarró el vaso y bebió la mitad del contenido de un solo golpe. Luego lo puso sobre la mesa y lamió sus labios.

-Entonces yo... tal vez... - murmuró, sintiendo los ojos de Severus sobre él, pero no apartó los ojos de la chimenea.

-Potter... no pensé que alguna vez te diría esto, pero te estás comportando aún más extraño que nunca.

Harry parpadeó y miró a Severus. Lo miró con calma y al mismo tiempo con sorpresa. No parece que estuviera a punto de atacarlo. En su mano, Snape sostenía un vaso con whisky sin cambios.

-Lo siento, tuve un día difícil hoy - dijo Harry cuidadosamente.

-¿Está realmente tan afectado por el exceso de estudio? - Preguntó Snape, y Harry notó la sombra de una sonrisa irónica parpadeando en sus labios.

Snape se burló de él. ¿Es el que está enojado con todo el mundo, lo sabrá?

Mientras más observaba Harry a Severus, más se convencía de que su humor no era para nada malo. Todo lo contrario. Y este descubrimiento lo desequilibró un poco.

-También estarías cansado si tuvieras que luchar contra los disparos de Tentacul - objetó en voz baja y se congeló, esperando una reacción.

Severus presionó sus labios contra el cristal y miró sus palmas rascadas.

-El mejor remedio contra el tentáculo es Immobilus. La próxima vez, usa este hechizo.

De hecho, ahora que Snape le recordaba este hechizo, parecía tan obvio.

-Ya lo creo - murmuró Harry, dándose el voto de recordar el consejo.

Severus frunció los labios, como si contuviera un comentario desgarrador.

Esto desconcertó a Harry aún más. Snape era extremadamente amable. Esto cambió completamente el asunto. Se acomodó en una silla más floja, sintiendo que se estaba relajando. No corre demasiado riesgo si solo... pregunta.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

La voz debe haberlo traicionado, porque Severus lo miró y respondió:

-¡Ah, entonces esa es la cosa!

Harry se sonrojó un poco.

-Potter... como probablemente ya escuchaste, un medio ingenioso hizo mucho ruido, y el otro medio ingenio casi siguió su ejemplo. Y no hay ninguna ley que me prohíba tratarlos como se lo merecen.

-Pero... pero echaste a Colin de la clase - dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando directamente a los ojos negros entrecerrados. - ¿Por qué?

-Su estupidez excedió el nivel aceptable, y por lo tanto no tiene nada que hacer en mis lecciones - respondió Snape pesadamente y tomó un sorbo de whisky.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Entonces... ¿sucedió algo? Parece que estuviste enojado todo el día. Para todo y para todos. Pensé que tal vez algo...

-Solo concentrar estupidez en esta escuela, a veces me asusta - interrumpió Severus. - Pero no veo ninguna razón por la que esto debería preocuparte. Después de todo, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

La cabeza de Harry comenzó a aclararse un poco.

-Así que ahora... ¿no estás enojado? ¿No importa qué?

Snape lo miró pensativo.

-¿Por qué debería estar enojado?

-Yo solo...

-No me digas que tenías miedo de acercarte a mí, porque pensaste que comenzaría a morder. 

Harry sonrió exhaustivamente, sintiendo que se veía realmente estúpido.

-Bueno, escuché que estabas de mal humor hoy, y decidí que tú también... serías dañino.

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron.

-¿Lo he sido?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

Harry escuchó toda una gama de emociones en este asunto, pero no pudo identificarlas ni nombrarlas. Lo único que entendió fue que se hizo el último tonto. De hecho, desde que entró aquí, Severus no le ha demostrado que está de mal humor. Todo el tiempo se comportó con él completamente normal, incluso se podía decir que fue extremadamente amable, y Harry solo hizo lo que esperaba atacar, como si no confiara completamente en él.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento, eso fue estúpido. No sé por qué lo decidí - dijo en voz baja, y el remordimiento sonó en su voz.

Severus lo miró pensativo por un momento.

-Potter - comenzó lentamente, como si quisiera que cada palabra llegara a Harry... - tienes que entender, que lo que sea que suceda afuera... no afectará la situación aquí. Si tengo un mal día y disperso la mitad de la escuela, eso no significa que... contigo me comportaré igual. Bueno, a menos que me des una excusa para eso - agregó Snape, y esta vez sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió radiante. Escuchado fue suficiente para asegurarse de que el resto de la noche se sintiera bien.

También hablaron sobre esto y aquello, Severus le dio a Harry varios libros que le serían útiles para el ensayo que se realizaría el próximo viernes, e incluso notó los fragmentos más importantes en ellos.

Y en general, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, hubo solo un momento tenso. Severus de repente entró a su oficina y regresó con algún tipo de pergamino que había arrojado a las rodillas de Harry, con un gruñido:

-¿Podrías explicar, Potter, qué es?

Harry miró el pedazo de papel con una letra clara. Parecía una nota de conferencia. Y, sin embargo, era un compendio inusual. En los campos, rebotaban corazones de diferentes formas y tamaños, en los que se inscribían dos palabras: _Anastasia Potter._

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso es lo que te pido explicar. Encontré esto cuando revisaba mis notas de cuarto año - respondió Snape en un tono desagradable, mirando a Harry con una mirada sospechosa.

-Pero no tengo nada que ver con eso. ¡Esa chica está loca!

-Deshazte de ella - siseó Snape.

-¡Pero la estoy evitando de todos modos! No puedo prohibirle que escriba tonterías, - murmuró Harry. - Pero sé qué hacer para que finalmente me deje en paz.

Severus levantó una ceja.

>>Le diré que eres mi novio, y que solo te pertenezco a ti. Y si ella no deja de acosarme, entonces la convertirás en un gusano. Estoy seguro de que después de eso, ella no vendrá a mí, ni con un disparo de cañón - dijo Harry, tratando de mantenerse serio, pero, desafortunadamente, no pudo resistirse, y sus labios se separaron en una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te parece esta idea, Severus?

Sin embargo, Snape no pudo responderle, porque presionó diligentemente sus labios para no reírse.

-Está bien - suspiró Harry. - En ese caso, hablaré con su hermano. Quizás él pueda manejarla. ¿Correcto?

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Parece que finalmente logró sofocar una risa.

-Aunque, me gusta más la primera opción - sonrió Harry.

  
  


*** * ***

-Ah... ¿puedo ir a verte el sábado? - Harry preguntó al final de su trabajo cuando Snape puso los libros en su bolso, primero reduciéndolos para que encajaran.

El maestro de pociones le lanzó una mirada indescifrable.

-Pero el sábado, los estudiantes van a Hogsmeade. Me parece que, dado que tus preciosos amigos finalmente han regresado, querrás pasar cada minuto libre con ellos...

Harry frunció el ceño y miró al suelo.

-No quiero ir con ellos a Hogsmeade. Se lo pasarán en grande en la compañía del otro - objetó, incapaz de ocultar la amargura en su voz. - Estoy seguro de que no se darán cuenta de que yo no estoy.

Severus se giró para mirarlo. Había un profundo pliegue entre las cejas oscuras, los ojos de Harry perforaron como una radiografía, y le pareció que Snape podía ver sus sentimientos atormentados a la vista.

-Entonces... ¿puedo ir? - Murmuró, mirando a Severus, expresando sin palabras su incógnita: "Solo di que sí y deja este tema".

Pero al parecer, Snape decidió ignorar su súplica silenciosa.

-¿El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger están tan absortos el uno en el otro que te han expulsado de su compañía?

-No - objetó Harry apresuradamente. - Eso es... Por supuesto, tienen derecho a estar juntos y en general... pero si al menos no se pegan entre sí en cada paso. Esto es... antinatural. - Sintiendo la mirada irónica de Severus sobre sí mismo, rápidamente agregó: Está bien, admito que los envidio, pero... siempre fueron mis amigos, y ahora, cuando los veo abrazarse y apretarse, tengo una sensación extraña, como si no fueran ellos, y hubieran sido reemplazados.

Severus lo miró por un momento, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y luego respondió con calma:

-Potter, además del hecho de que, como tú lo pones, ‘se pegan entre sí’, ¿ha cambiado algo en su comportamiento?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

>>Y además del hecho de que se acercaron, tus amigos te hicieron saber que preferirían permanecer juntos, ¿insinúas que preferirías que los dejes en paz y te vayas?

Pensando, volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

>>Y durante todos sus años de amistad, ¿alguna vez te han envidiado o te han pasado sus problemas?

Bueno, Ron a veces se ofendió por él sin razón alguna, y Hermione a veces tenía demasiados principios, pero al final... nunca lo abandonaron, incluso si por eso tenían que arriesgar sus propias vidas.

Harry sacudió su cabeza otra vez.

>>Si es así, entonces ¿todavía piensas que si no vas a Hogsmeade con ellos, se "divertirán" sin preocuparse por la razón por la que no quisiste ir con ellos, y lo que te pasa?

Pensó por un momento. Ahora, cuando vio la situación desde el otro lado, tal vez, realmente...

>>¿Y no te parece que incluso si encontraran algo así como "felicidad" que disfrutan solo juntos, sería el colmo del egoísmo querer privarlos de eso, solo porque te causa incomodidad? Además, según sus palabras, lo tratan de la misma manera que antes, y nada ha cambiado en sus "sentimientos" hacia usted. Entonces, ¿por qué quieres comportarte de manera diferente con ellos?

A Harry le pareció que todo dentro de él se encogía. Sintió remordimiento y, mordiéndose el labio, de repente sintió un ataque de odio hacia sí mismo.

¿Cómo podría ser tan egoísta? 

-Tienes razón - murmuró Harry. Respirando hondo, miró a Snape cuidadosamente. Una ola de gratitud lo inundó, que era demasiado fuerte para ser ignorado. Dio un paso hacia Severus, presionó su rostro contra su pecho, se envolvió en la tela fría y áspera, y sintió los brazos de Snape envolviéndolo.

-Gracias - susurró. - ¿Y sabes qué?

-¿Mmm? 

-Tú serás el único culpable, del hecho de que no nos veremos el sábado.

-Oh, lo superaré de alguna manera, Potter. Después de todo, todavía hay domingo.

  
  


*** * ***

Cuando a las diez, Harry entró al salón de Gryffindor, la mayoría de los estudiantes que ya tenían sueño, se sentaron en las esquinas, luchando por recoger las montañas de tarea. Parecía que los maestros decidieron abrumarlos con estudios, para compensar el tiempo perdido durante las vacaciones. Harry notó que Ron y Hermione no estaban en su lugar habitual junto a la chimenea, sino en una de las mesas debajo de la ventana. Rodeados de escombros de libros, fueron absorbidos el uno por el otro y ni siquiera notaron su llegada. Se acercó y se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que sus amigos se movieran involuntariamente como si estuvieran haciendo algo prohibido.

Harry sintió remordimiento, y antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo, soltó:

-Yo... quiero decir que estoy muy contento de que, bueno... ustedes estén juntos. - Ron y Hermione lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry exhaló. - Ustedes son mis amigos, y quiero... La verdad es que, quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros, y si se sienten bien juntos, entonces... lo acepto. 

Cuando terminó, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar, porque Hermione saltó de su silla y, llorando suavemente, se arrojó sobre su cuello:

-¡Oh Harry!

Se sintió avergonzado. Al mirar a Ron, vio que estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Bueno... no sospechaba que su opinión significara tanto para ellos y que su reconocimiento complacería tanto a sus amigos.

-A veces actúas como el último imbécil - murmuró Ron, cuando Hermione finalmente lo liberó de sus brazos.

-No, a veces lo soy - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría repasar la lección con nosotros? - Preguntó Hermione. - Trajimos tu nota, y Ron incluso trató de escribir un ensayo para ti, sobre la Historia de la Magia, pero lo detuve a tiempo.

-Gracias. Me dirigí a la biblioteca y garabateé algunos libros que nos serían útiles en las Pociones.

Hermione se congeló de asombro.

-¡Genial, Harry! Muéstrame. ¡Quizás aún no he leído eso!

Ron, sentado detrás de ella, puso los ojos en blanco y Harry se echó a reír. Sintió como si una enorme piedra hubiera caído de su corazón, y finalmente pudo respirar profundamente. Todo había regresado a ser como antes.

  
  


*** * ***

Ese día, Harry logró atrapar a Ginny y le pidió que lo llevara con Greg, con quien iba a discutir un asunto importante. Se encontraron cara a cara el jueves por la tarde, y Harry explicó el problema. No quiso contarle a Ginny, ya que ella podía tratar de defender a Anastasia y convencerlos de que no era culpa de ella, enamorarse de Harry y que ahora lo persiguiera. Pero las chicas simplemente no entienden algunas cosas. Pero Greg prometió que trataría de explicarle a su hermana que esto no debía seguir, y se disculpó por ella. Aunque no garantizó que hubiera sentido en esto, dijo que trataría de hacer todo lo posible. Harry esperaba sinceramente que eso fuera suficiente.

Estaba complacido de que Severus estuviera tan celoso de él, pero a veces fue demasiado lejos, y Harry no quería ser culpable del hecho de que Snape eventualmente se enojaría y la expulsara de sus lecciones con un pequeño pretexto o comenzaría a complicar su vida, con su astucia inherente. Harry sabía que era capaz de eso.

  
  


*** * ***

Esto sucedió nuevamente el viernes.

Harry se sentó a mirar el mapa, sus ojos fijos en dos puntos moviéndose a lo largo de Hogwarts y sus dientes apretados con ira impotente. Nott y Snape salieron del castillo y caminaron por el patio.

¡Incluso las reuniones de los Mortífagos, no se celebran tan a menudo! ¡Había algo más, y él descubriría lo que es!

Al mirar a Nott hoy durante las Pociones, Harry no notó nada inusual en su comportamiento, excepto que el Slytherin parecía cansado y un poco nervioso. Sin embargo, Harry casi se puso verde de ira cuando vio a Severus apretando su hombro, inclinándose sobre el caldero de Nott.

No era que Harry no confiara en Severus, sino que no olía a actividades extra. Y como Snape quería que Harry le creyera, en ese caso, ¡debe confiar en sí mismo y decir todo como está!

Hablando de confianza, Harry casi se echó a reír cuando el maestro de pociones entregó los controles, y resultó que el colmillo del aguado era la respuesta correcta. La larga mirada que Severus le dirigió cuando regresó al trabajo, le contó todo. Pero está claro que antes Snape hubiera preferido estrangularse a sí mismo en lugar de dar la pista correcta, por lo que Harry podría estar orgulloso de sí mismo por no permitirse rodear su dedo.

Ahora estaba acostado boca abajo y, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos, miró el mapa durante tanto tiempo que casi se queda dormido. Nott y Snape seguían sin regresar. Harry no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, porque todavía se quedó dormido por un corto tiempo, pero luego finalmente vio que venían de regreso al castillo. Su corazón se hundió con la emoción.

¡No! ¡Esta vez no se perderá tal caso! ¡_Debe_ descubrir la verdad!

Harry saltó de la cama, agarró el Mapa de los Merodeadores, se puso su capa de invisibilidad y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros.

No fue difícil salir de la torre; las dificultades comenzaron cuando llegó al tercer piso. La señora Norris se ató a sus espaldas y tuvo que desviarse para deshacerse de ella. Harry se paró detrás de algún tipo de armadura y miró el mapa. Nott y Snape casi habían llegado a las mazmorras. ¡Necesitaba apurarse!

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Tratando de no hacer ruido, se escabulló de puntillas cuando, al doblar la esquina, se dio cuenta de que dos siluetas altas y oscuras, se deslizaban por el pasillo sumidas en la oscuridad. Ellos caminaron rápido. Tan rápido, que Harry tuvo que correr varias veces para atraparlos. Una vez en la oficina del maestro de pociones, las siluetas se dividieron.

Al ver que Nott no iba a entrar en las habitaciones de Snape, sino que inmediatamente fue a su habitación, Harry exhaló aliviado. Después de esperar a que Severus se escondiera detrás de la puerta y el Slytherin doblara la esquina, fue a la entrada y se congeló, tendiéndole la mano frente a él. Harry se sintió determinado en cada una de sus acciones y, sin embargo, no pudo deshacerse del nerviosismo que hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo. No había olvidado cómo terminaron esas visitas a Severus. No fue muy agradable.

Pero él ya estaba parado aquí y tenía que hacer algo. Todo ha ido demasiado lejos. La primera vez aún podía retroceder, pero ahora no iba a hacerlo. Harry sintió temblar de ira, su estómago se retorció y la pesadez se asentó en su pecho. Finalmente, apretando los dientes, decidió. La puerta se abrió al tocarlo y él entró, mientras se rasgaba su capa de invisibilidad.

No tenía miedo de la reacción de Severus. No. La ira en él y el deseo de entender todo a toda costa, eran más fuertes, manejando sus acciones y no permitiéndoles detenerse para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Harry quería saber la verdad. El resto no importaba.

Por lo tanto, cuando la puerta se abrió con un crujido silencioso, y Snape, parado en los estantes, se dio la vuelta de inmediato, apuntando con su varita a Harry, ni siquiera se estremeció, pero cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mismo, dijo con calma:

-Buenas noches, Severus.

Snape lo miró como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez. Y luego el asombro reflejado en el rostro del maestro de pociones, comenzó a convertirse en ira.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? - gruñó, bajando su varita y escondiéndola en su bolsillo. Y justo ahora, Harry se dio cuenta de _eso_. La tela en el hombro izquierdo de Snape estaba rasgada, y una herida larga y sangrante era visible en la piel expuesta, que consistía en heridas más pequeñas, como si hubiera sido dejada por los colmillos largos y afilados de otra persona.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, cuando la comprensión surgió sobre él, y las piezas dispersas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar.

Las palabras de Hagrid le vinieron a la mente sobre las bestias atormentadas en el bosque, que el atacante viene por caminos que solo los maestros conocen, que, muy probablemente, alguien está entrenando a un futuro Mortífago, y también recordó los largos dientes de los craques, y, por un momento, todo quedó claro.

-Eres tú... - dijo, sin creer sus palabras. - Tú y Nott... Lo entrenas en el Bosque Prohibido...

-No es de tu incumbencia, Potter - siseó Snape, volviéndose hacia los estantes y comenzando a buscar algo frenéticamente.

-¿Cómo que no es de mí incumbencia? Escuché lo que estás haciendo allí. Le enseñas Magia Oscura... - Harry no pudo controlarse, y su voz temblaba de ira y resentimiento. Su estómago se apretó con la sensación de haber sido traicionado. No sabía lo que debía sentir: ¿alivio del hecho de que sus sospechas fueron en vano, o la amargura de saber que Severus le había ocultado la verdad? Pero todo esto rápidamente dio paso a otras emociones: picantes y venenosas. Incapaz de ocultar sus quejas, apretó los dientes: "¿A Nott lo entrenas_... y no a mí_?"

Snape interrumpió la búsqueda y lo miró con asombro. No se veía muy bien. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, y parecía que cada movimiento le costaba mucho esfuerzo. Pero Harry estaba en tal estado que no notó nada.

-¡Dijiste que no ibas a entrenar estudiantes en Magia Oscura debajo de la nariz de Dumbledore! - Espetó. - ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Y ahora lo haces! - Harry apretó los puños, tratando de calmarse. Ya no le importaba exactamente lo que Snape estaba haciendo con Nott en el Bosque Prohibido, todo lo que importaba era eso... qué...

-Dumbledore lo sabe - murmuró Snape, mirando a Harry con una brillante mirada enojada. - Y no se mete la nariz en cosas sobre las que no se tiene idea. - Luego hizo una mueca de dolor y agarró su mano izquierda. Era evidente que la sangre fluía de la herida cada vez más.

Esa admisión fue aterradora. Harry se congeló, golpeado por un trueno, incapaz de exprimir una palabra de sí mismo, viendo a Snape comenzar a reorganizar las botellas nuevamente. Su cabeza daba vueltas. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Cómo es que… Dumbledore lo sabe? ¿Por qué entonces le permite hacer eso? Estaba desconcertado. Su cerebro parecía explotar por la abundancia de emociones y pensamientos en conflicto.

Solo cuando Severus se volvió hacia él, sosteniendo una pequeña botella en la mano, Harry recuperó la conciencia un poco. La cara de Snape brillaba de sudor. Parecía que cada minuto se sentía peor y peor. Y solo ahora, Harry se dio cuenta de lo grave que era la situación.

¡Kraquats! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Son _venenosos_!

En ese momento, Harry olvidó todo. Olvidó el resentimiento y la ira, Olvidó los problemas que le quemaron la lengua y la amargura de la cual se le cerró la garganta. Todo esto se desvaneció como el humo, arrastrado por una sensación más profunda y más fuerte, perforando garras heladas en su corazón. 

Miedo.

Corrió tras Severus, quien entró en la sala de estar y se desplomó exhaustivamente en una silla frente a una chimenea extinta. La cara de Snape se retorció de dolor, y parecía que el dolor se intensificaba con cada momento. El sudor rodó por su rostro y sus labios se apretaron tanto, que se pusieron blancos.

Severus desenroscó la tapa de la botella y estaba a punto de llevársela a los labios, cuando algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Harry.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó, señalando la botella.

-Potter... - respondió Severus con voz ronca... - ¿No crees que este no es el momento adecuado para estar interesado en pociones?

Harry corrió hacia él, temblando.

¡Severus puede morir! ¡Solo que ahora lo recordó! Una vez, un kraquat atacó a Hagrid, y casi terminó en tragedia, ¡pero Hagrid es medio gigante y tiene mejor inmunidad, que una persona!

-Sólo dime ¿qué es? ¡Tengo que saber!

-Decocción de caviar de sapo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. La sangre en sus venas corría a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡No funcionará! - Casi gritó, haciendo que Snape lo mirara sorprendido. Harry miró a su alrededor. Fragmentos de una larga conversación con Hagrid, llegaron a él como si estuvieran detrás de un grueso velo, rompiendo el ruido en los oídos y el fuerte latido del corazón.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Algo así como un erizo... Agujas... ¡recuerda, maldita sea! ¡Recuerda ahora!

Se apretó las manos y cerró los ojos.

\- Agujas... ¡espadas mudas! ¡Cierto! ¡Severus! - Harry rápidamente se giró hacia Snape, reclinado en su silla. - ¡Necesitamos espadas mudas!

-¿De qué estás hablando, muchacho? - Severus hablaba más lento y más tranquilo con cada palabra. - No lo olvides... soy el maestro de pociones aquí. Y puedo manejarlo yo mismo. ¿Y tú... no crees que deberías estar en tu habitación ahora? - Luego se llevó la botella a la boca, pero Harry la sacó de los dedos de Snape a la velocidad del rayo. La botella cayó al suelo. - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - Severus murmuró, pero no había fuerza habitual en su voz.

El propio Harry no entendió lo que estaba haciendo. Solo sabía que tenía que salvar a Severus a toda costa, incluso si lo odiaba por eso hasta el final de su vida.

-No lo sabes... El caviar de sapo no ayudará. Me lo dijo Hagrid. Lo ayudé con los kraquats. Lo sé. Espadas mudas ¡Solo ellos funcionarán! No hay tiempo, dime ¿dónde están? ¡Rápido! - Y notando que Snape lo miraba con incertidumbre, agregó, casi cayendo en la histeria: - ¡Te lo ruego, Severus, confía en mí!

Snape respiraba con dificultad y le pareció que cada vez era más difícil hablar. El pelo pegado a su frente. La sangre que fluía de la herida se volvió negra y se volvió tan espesa como el moco. Severus levantó lentamente su mano derecha, señalando a la puerta de la oficina ensanchada.

-La esquina izquierda. Estante superior.

Harry corrió a la oficina. Mientras corría, agarró el mortero y la mano del mortero que estaban al lado de las escamas masivas, y después de una breve búsqueda encontró la botella con agujas largas y brillantes de aproximadamente cuatro pulgadas. Agarrándolo y tirando del corcho, Harry vertió las agujas en el mortero, y luego comenzó a frotarlas con tanta fuerza que parece que en el futuro cercano no podrá usar su mano derecha. Sin dejar de frotar las agujas, regresó a la sala y se arrodilló ante Severus. Las agujas ya habían comenzado el jugo y gradualmente se convirtieron en pulpa. De vez en cuando, miraba inquieto a Severus, que respiraba con dificultad creciente. Sus párpados cubiertos temblaron, su boca entreabierta trató de jadear por aire. Sibilancias vinieron del cofre, y algo verdoso fluyó de la herida. Su rostro palideció aún más, y el sudor lo derramó en un granizo.

Necesito apurarme. Vamos. De lo contrario, Severus... él...

Harry redobló sus esfuerzos. Le temblaba la mano derecha, tenía un calambre doloroso en el hombro, los músculos petrificados ya se negaban a obedecer.

Las últimas agujas fueron trituradas y mezcladas con jugo; el mortero tenía una pomada espesa fundida en bronce verdoso. Harry lo recogió con dedos temblorosos y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la herida. Severus siseó y comenzó, pero no retiró la mano. Tragando, Harry tomó una nueva porción y trató de frotarla en la herida con el mayor cuidado posible. Intentó hacer todo lo más cuidadosamente posible para que una suspensión espesa penetrara en cada agujero dejado por los colmillos en la piel. En contacto con la pomada, el tono verdoso de la sangre siseó y se disparó, como si estuviera hirviendo. Harry recogió los restos de las paredes y los aplicó a la herida, que gradualmente se cubrió con una corteza áspera. Luego puso el mortero en el suelo, tomó con cuidado la palma de la mano herida de Severus, apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas, lo miró a la cara y se dispuso a esperar.

...

...

¡Nada!

¡No hay reacción!

Harry nunca había estado tan aterrado en su vida. Se sentía tan pálido como Severus sentado frente a él. Su mano temblaba tanto que sonaba en todo su cuerpo, como si tuviera la enfermedad de Parkinson.

Ruego, ruego, haré todo...

Nunca le pidió ayuda a los buenos espíritus con tanta pasión.

Y cuando el pánico lo atrapó tanto que Harry ya estaba empezando a jadear... vio

...

Cuando la cara de Severus empezaba a tomar vida... una sombra de alivio, las arrugas se suavizaron y un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios. El dolor pareció retroceder un poco. El color comenzó a volver a la cara blanca como el papel, la respiración se hizo más profunda y más rítmica, el cuerpo tenso comenzó a relajarse.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus. Al momento siguiente, Snape levantó sus párpados lentamente. La luz apareció en los ojos negros borrosos.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando esos ojos se posaron en él. Harry abrió la boca, pero un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar. Su corazón latía como loco y no podía calmarse. Agarrando las palmas de Severus, Harry tragó saliva.

-¿Te duele algo? - Preguntó en voz baja. Severus sacudió la cabeza. Una oleada más fuerte de alivio, recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, liberando el miedo que contenía sus entrañas.

¡Resultó! ¡Lo hizo!

_Gracias. Gracias…_

-No tienes idea del miedo que sentó de... - Dudó y miró la herida. El ungüento fue absorbido por la piel y la corteza seca se derrumbó en el suelo. Harry se acercó, agarrando una mano de voluntad débil, contra su mano aún más fuerte, y luego se inclinó e imprimió un beso sobre él. Luego uno más y otro. – Tuve tanto miedo por ti. Fue horrible...

Severus estaba vivo. Todo ya está bien. Él lo salvó.

-Estoy tan feliz - murmuró entre besos. - No sé qué haría si te perdiera. No puedo… no podría... Ten cuidado la próxima vez. Cuidate de los kraks de Hagrid, sé de lo que son capaces. Por favor escúchame una vez. Si necesitas ir allí, lleva contigo la esencia de tomillo. Odian su olor y se mantendrán alejados de ti... y nunca más... te dañarán. No quiero volverme loco por la noche, imaginando cómo te atacan. Y si algo sucede, házmelo saber por la piedra. ¡Promete que lo harás, Severus! Por favor… - Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido por el silencio de Snape.

Severus lo miró como si estuviera hablando un idioma diferente. Parecía sorprendido, y Harry decidió que Snape aún no se había recuperado por completo. Una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza se congeló en su rostro.

Al instante siguiente, Severus levantó su mano derecha y, sin apartar su extraña mirada de Harry, le tocó la mejilla y la acarició.

-No deberías preocuparte por mí... - susurró un poco ronco, y Harry pensó que Severus había dicho la última palabra como si nunca antes hubiera salido de sus labios. - Al menos en relación a mí mismo. Nada me va a pasar.

-Por supuesto que debo - dijo Harry, y una suave sonrisa tocó sus labios. - Y ni siquiera me pidas que no haga esto, porque es lo mismo que si me prohibieras respirar. Escucha... Si alguien o algo te lastima... es lo mismo si me lastiman. No puedo explicarlo bien, pero me siento así. Eres todo para mí, y ni siquiera puedo pensar en... eso... bueno... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Sin embargo, Severus no parecía saber lo que Harry le estaba diciendo. Todavía lo miraba con la misma mirada de sorpresa, y algo parecido a la vergüenza se reflejaba en su rostro. Y luego Harry decidió que era hora de que se callara.

-Solo... prométeme lo que harás, como dije, y ten cuidado. ¡Prométemelo! - El propio Harry estaba sorprendido por la desesperación que sonaba en su voz.

Snape continuó mirándolo, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, parecía que lo hacía completamente inconsciente.

-Lo prometo - respondió finalmente en voz baja y profunda, y Harry sonrió. Le pareció que su pecho ahora estallaría de alegría, abrumándolo.

De hecho, ¡todo ya estaba bien! ¡De verdad!

Harry extendió su mano para tocar la palma de Severus, con la que le acariciaba la mejilla, pero cuando intentó hacerlo, un dolor agudo lo hizo hacer una mueca. Algo sucedió con sus dedos. No podía moverlos. Todavía estaban retorcidos, como si Harry todavía estuviera sosteniendo una mano con la que frotaba las agujas.

La mano de Severus se deslizó de su mejilla y tocó esos dedos.

-Lo siento, no puedo enderezarlos - dijo Harry en voz baja, tratando de mantener su voz despreocupada, aunque le dolían los músculos tensos. - Parece que exageré un poco...

La palma de Severus agarró suavemente los dedos pellizcados de Harry, y los atrajo hacia sus labios abiertos, que capturaron un cálido beso sobre ellos.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry observó a Severus presionar sus labios contra su mano. Parecía que no iba a dejarla salir, y Harry sintió que su corazón se derretía, extendiendo calor por el resto de su cuerpo.

Presionó su mejilla contra la mano herida de Severus y cerró los ojos.

-Potter - una voz tranquila sonó por encima de su cabeza cuando sus labios se separaron de su mano, pero Snape aún sostenía su palma y su aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas en sus dedos entumecidos. - Necesitas...

-Lo sé - interrumpió Harry, sin abrir los ojos y no dejar de aferrarse a su brazo herido. - Me iré ahora. Solo un momento más...

Solo un minuto y se irá. Solo… un minuto.

Los delgados labios, seguían presionados contra su palma.

Bueno, tal vez... dos.

"Todo lo que te pido" por Sarah Brightman y Josh Groban.


	50. Todo sobre un empate

_“Es la rabia que se apoderó de nosotros,_

_nos controla a los dos._

_Porque tu temperamento es tan malo, como el mío._

_Eres igual que yo._

_Pero cuando se trata de amar, estás tan cegado._

_Quizás nuestra relación no sea tan loca como parece._

_Tal vez eso es lo que pasa,_

_Cuando un tornado se encuentra con un volcán._

_Están cara a cara, arrojando veneno._

_Y estas palabras cuando las escupes,_

_Empujas, tiras del pelo del otro,_

_Rasguñas, muerdes._

_Tíralos, patéalos._

_Tan perdido en los momentos cuando estás en ellos._

_Solo me quedaré allí y te veré arder._

_Pero eso está bien porque_

_Me gusta cómo duele.” _

La semana ha comenzado. La nieve que cubría las colinas circundantes, no parecía derretirse. Por el contrario. Enero trajo heladas amargas, aunque el clima era simplemente hermoso. La nieve brillaba con los rayos del sol que colgaba bajo sobre el horizonte, y el cielo azul se reflejaba en el espejo de hielo del lago. A veces aparecían ventanas, golpeadas por el pulpo gigante, y sus tentáculos contra un fondo blanco, eran visibles incluso desde una gran distancia.

Al menos, eso es lo que Harry podía ver desde la ventana del dormitorio. Y más de una vez, se dio cuenta que Hagrid patrullaba el Bosque Prohibido en compañía del fiel Fa: el perro invariablemente corría a los pies de su amo. En esos momentos, Harry se preguntó si rastreaba dos pares de piernas. Pero no, Severus debió haberlos desaparecido cuidadosamente.

Varias veces, Harry trató de volver a los eventos del viernes pasado, pero el maestro de pociones invariablemente cambiaba el tema, lo que lo enfadó terriblemente, y como resultado, tuvieron discusiones varias veces. A pesar de eso, nació en él, una curiosidad innata y un deseo de llegar al fondo de la verdad a toda costa, sin importar lo difícil que fuera, lo ayudó a obtener información de Snape.

Severus preparaba a Nott para convertirlo en Mortífago, y lo hacía en el Bosque Prohibido, donde lo entrenaba en Magia Oscura. Dumbledore lo sabía. Era necesario, para fortalecer la posición de Snape como espía, aunque lo que estaba sucediendo no lo deleitaba. Sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que ahora Harry lo sabía, al ver dos puntos que se movían por la noche hacia el bosque, todo se comprimía dentro de él. Y no por celos, como antes, sino por miedo. 

Es cierto, Snape cumplió su promesa y llevaba la esencia del tomillo en su bolsilllo, pero incluso eso, no podía garantizar que algún día algo malo no le sucedería a Severus. Al mismo tiempo, Snape mantuvo las salidas al mínimo, con el pretexto de la falta de tiempo, y esta fue la única buena noticia. Lo extraño, es que Severus parecía un poco molesto porque Harry le había salvado la vida. Incluso lo declaró.

Los primeros tres días después de ese evento, Snape mantuvo su enfado en énfasis, como si tuviera algunas quejas contra Harry, sin embargo, también de vez en cuando lo miraba de alguna manera... de una nueva forma. Harry no era tan estúpido como para esperar expresiones de gratitud de Severus, después de todo, lo salvó demasiadas veces para entrar en deudas. Por el contrario, Harry todavía tenía que seguir pagando.

En esos días a menudo hablaban. Harry trató de evitar temas relacionados con su padre, Lupin o Sirius, pero no pudo evitar hacer preguntas sobre Voldemort y las razones que llevaron a Severus a él, pero Snape siempre cambió la dirección de la conversación, para que no obtuviera ninguna respuesta inteligible.

Harry mismo fue más franco. Le contó a Severus sobre su infancia con los Dursley, sobre cómo supo por primera vez que era un mago, sobre cómo sospechó que Snape en su primer año quería tomar posesión de la piedra filosofal (en respuesta a esta confesión, el maestro de pociones resopló con desprecio), y también sobre cómo se enteró de la Cámara de los Secretos. 

Al reflexionar, ocultó que fue Hermione, en su segundo año, quien robó la piel de boomslang y los encajes de sus reservas, y Dobby, en el cuarto año, las ranas, aunque decidió admitir que fueron él y Hermione quienes liberaron a Sirius. El escándalo que surgió después de eso fue indescriptible, y en la siguiente lección, Snape no dejó de retirar veinte puntos por una poción perfectamente preparada de Hermione y treinta más con Harry por "engaño y fraude", ya que su poción "era demasiado buena para que él la cocinara por sí mismo". 

Abatido por la amarga experiencia, Harry pensó que era prudente no admitir que realmente estuvo parado en los escalones esa noche, cuando Severus en camisón subió corriendo las escaleras, convenciendo a Moody de que "¡Potter está parado en algún lado aquí! ¡En su manto de invisibilidad!”, Y también en el hecho, de que en su tercer año visitó Hogsmeade sin permiso. Aunque, probablemente, Snape ya adivinó todo. ¡Pero no es su culpa que constantemente se meta en problemas! ¡Los problemas siempre lo persiguen! 

Por supuesto, además de hablar, Snape ocasionalmente ayudaba a Harry con sus estudios, acción que llenaba su alma de una calidez y ternura extraordinaria. Siempre soñó que había alguien... mayor. Alguien más experimentado, a quien siempre puedes pedir ayuda, sin tener que sentirte estúpido. Anteriormente, aunque no por mucho tiempo, Sirius fue esa persona. Pero ahora, cuando le faltaba tanto...

Es cierto que Snape a veces no podía resistir los agudos comentarios sobre su conocimiento y habilidades, pero Harry sabía que esa era su personalidad y hacía mucho que había dejado de prestarles atención.

Una noche, después de un sexo particularmente ardiente, Harry se armó de valor y le pidió a Snape la contraseña en sus habitaciones para que "pudiera darle unas sorpresas". Sin embargo, Severus declaró que generalmente responde a las ‘sorpresas’, con hechizos excepcionalmente dolorosos, y el tema quedó atrapado en un punto muerto. Harry juró que algún día obtendría su contraseña. 

Mientras tanto, las clases estaban ganando impulso, y a Harry le parecía que cada día se cargaban con más y más estudio. ¡Increíble! Estudió en los libros todo el día, pero todas las tareas parecían interminables. Seguramente la culpa fue la magia que impregnaba las paredes del castillo. ¡Fue ella quien distorsionó la realidad! Al menos esa parte de ella que se ocupaba de la tarea.

Y una vez más, dado que Ron y Hermione se convirtieron oficialmente en una pareja, uno esperaría que su amiga fuera más indulgente con su novio, y lo ayudara en el aula, pero en cambio, se volvió aún más exigente, diciendo que no se iba a reunir con un imbécil. Entonces Harry y Ron se sentaron sobre las notas hasta tarde, mientras ella platicaba alegremente con Ginny. Al mismo tiempo, Ron se limitó a maldecir en voz baja, y cuando Hermione le pidió que repitiera lo que dijo más fuerte, se atascó más profundamente en la silla, y solo se podía ver su corona roja y sus orejas enrojecidas desde allí.

Por supuesto, su relación no pasó desapercibida para otros estudiantes. Lavender Brown, de repente comenzó a comportarse con Hermione con frialdad y arrogancia. Ernie McMillan dejó de saludar a Ron en los pasillos, y los Slytherin obtuvieron un nuevo tema para bromas. A menudo se escuchaban exclamaciones en las galerías y en el Gran Comedor: "Es interesante que Granger también tenga cita con libros de texto, en la cama" "¿Weasley ya comenzó a ahorrar dinero para otra horda de niños ‘fresa’?" “¡Weasley es nuestro rey!” "Me pregunto si ¿Potter se une a ellos?" y "¿Está asustado Weasley de que sus hijos serán más como Potter que él?"

Ron parecía soportar todo eso muy bien, hasta que un día, Zabini se le acercó y le preguntó si quería ganar algo de dinero. Y luego, en respuesta a las gafas de Ron, declaró que estaba apostando todo lo que tenía, a que Ron ni siquiera vio el borde de los calzoncillos de Granger.

Esa vez, Ron no pudo soportarlo y se lanzó sobre el Slytherin con los puños, como resultado de lo cual Harry y Neville apenas lo arrastraron. Afortunadamente, no había un solo maestro cerca, aunque Zabini, a quien Ron le golpeó un ojo, prometió que lo pagaría.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, cuando Hermione ya había ido a la biblioteca, Ron llevó a Harry a un lado y admitió que se sentía raro y que le picaba la piel, en todas partes. Sin terminarlo, comenzó a rascarse tan desinteresadamente las manos, el pecho, el cuello y todo lo que podía alcanzar, hasta que aparecieron rayas rojas en su pálido cuerpo.

Harry inmediatamente adivinó lo que estaba sucediendo y arrastró a su amigo a Pomfrey. Por desgracia, el médico brujo dijo que la pomada correcta se acababa de terminar, y que solo podía aliviar temporalmente los síntomas. Pero si Ron quería, podía ir con el profesor Snape, que generalmente tenía frascos de repuesto.

Naturalmente, Ron se apresuró a asegurarle que no quería ir a ningún lado, le permitió verter algún tipo de poción y, rascándose, abandonó el ala del hospital, inventando las torturas que infligiría a Zabini, tan pronto como se librara de esta terrible picazón.

-¡Vamos a Snape! - Harry dijo de repente.

-... y luego lo ataré a un gran pilar y... ¿¡QUÉ!?

-A Snape. Para el ungüento. Escuchaste lo que dijo Pomfrey. La poción no durará mucho.

Ron miró a Harry como si tuviera una cola bifurcado al final.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que ese murciélago podrido, me dará algo? Se burlará de mí y me echará. También tomará puntos por ‘molestarlo’.

Harry abrió los ojos.

-Ron, él es un profesor. Y debe ayudarte.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Buena broma! ¿Snape me ayudará? Ja, ja, ja. ¡Muy gracioso!

-Bueno, ¿Prefieres irritarte más la piel? - No renunció a Harry. - ¡Vamos! ¡Él no te comerá! - Agarró a un amigo por la manga y lo arrastró hacia las mazmorras.

-¡No iré a ningún lado! ¡Déjame en paz! - Ron se detuvo y sacó su mano.

Harry sintió que se enojaba. ¿Por qué este tonto no entiende nada? Después de todo, Snape es... Snape. Pues sí. Un bastardo malvado, al que todos odian. A veces se olvidaba de eso.

-¿Quieres aparecer ante Hermione de esta forma?

Fue un golpe bajo. Sin embargo, dio en el blanco.

-Está bien. Pero preguntaremos solo una vez. Si dice que no, nos vamos de inmediato.

Harry sonrió y arrastró a su amigo escaleras abajo. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del maestro de pociones, en el último momento evitó poner su mano en la puerta, como siempre hacía. Pero luego empujó a Ron hacia adelante y le dijo que tocara. 

El pelirrojo golpeó dos veces la madera, y dos segundos después declaró:

-Parece que no está. Regresemos.

Sin embargo, cuando vio la mueca que hizo Harry, se volvió hacia la puerta y llamó de nuevo, ya más fuerte. Un minuto después, se escucharon pasos y se abrió la puerta.

-¿Weasley? - se escuchó una mezcla de sorpresa y descontento en la voz de Snape. La puerta se abrió más y luego Severus notó a Harry, que estaba parado detrás del pelirrojo. Las cejas negras convergieron en el puente de la nariz. - ¿Potter? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - gruñó hostilmente.

-Uh... esto fue un error - murmuró Ron, un poco audible y estaba a punto de irse, cuando Harry agarró su túnica y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar.

-Profesor, señor - comenzó, al ver que Ron prefería tragarse su propia lengua que atreverse a pedirle algo a Snape. - Unos estudiantes de su facultad, vertieron algo en el jugo de calabaza de Ron, y ahora todo el cuerpo le pica. Madame Pomfrey dijo que solo usted, señor, tiene ungüento para esto.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Qué tragedia! - Dijo, y una sonrisa vengativa torció sus delgados labios. - Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Weasley tendrá que soportar, porque sucedió que simplemente usé un frasco completo.

-Vámonos - murmuró Ron e hizo otro intento de escapar, pero Harry lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Pero, Ron realmente la necesita - dijo Harry con presión, manteniendo sus ojos agudos como un escalpelo. Miró a Snape con una súplica silenciosa en sus ojos.

Severus hizo una mueca y miró a Ron, que estaba estudiando sus propias botas, y de repente comenzó a rascarse el hombro.

-Aunque... - Snape comenzó en un tono, como si tuviera que escupir cada palabra... - tal vez queda un poco. Esperen un momento.

Con estas palabras, se giró y les cerró las puertas en la cara. Harry se apresuró a darle una expresión fría a su rostro cuando Ron se giró para mirarlo con ojos saltones y como si hubiera sido invitado a jugar para el equipo nacional de Quidditch.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Snape volvió a aparecer en la puerta y le entregó al Weasley un frasco entero sellado.

-Aplicar dos veces al día - murmuró, y cada palabra parecía atorada en su garganta como un hueso. - Si sucede algo más, llévelo al ala del hospital. ¡Y no me molesten más!

Antes de que Severus pudiera cerrar la puerta, Harry nuevamente le dio una sonrisa radiante. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron por un momento, y luego desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

Ron estaba tan sorprendido, que solo habló cuando ya se estaban acercando a las escaleras y dijo que Snape aparentemente tenía el ‘Día de la casa de los Elfos’.

Harry no dijo nada, aunque dentro de él, había tanta alegría que si se hubiera permitido sonreír, su boca llegaría a sus oídos.

  
  


*** * ***

**Sexo.**

Bueno, Harry no puede dejar de admitir que el sexo fue el principal. Tuvieron tanto sexo esa semana, que Harry ya había perdido la cuenta. A veces hacían el amor varias veces al día, en cualquier lugar, y en cualquier momento.

Ambos eran completamente adictos al sexo. Aunque a Harry le pareció que Snape era aún más adicto. Y esto a pesar del hecho de que él mismo no podía dejar de pensar en él, incluso mientras comía o estaba en el aula. Llegó al punto de que cuando no podía encontrarse con Severus, tenía que masturbarse, porque de lo contrario, simplemente explotaría.

A veces Harry pensaba que Snape lo necesitaba aún más. Al recibir un mensaje que constaba de una sola palabra, _"¡Ven!",_ ya sabía en qué estado se encontraba el hombre. Sabía que si cruzaba el umbral de sus habitaciones, inmediatamente lo arrojarían al suelo o lo presionarían contra la puerta y lo follaría de tal manera, que sería difícil caminar de nuevo, al día siguiente.

Varias veces Snape lo esperaba con los pantalones bajados y un miembro sobresaliendo hacia él, y luego Harry silenciosamente se arrodillaba y lo tragaba casi por completo, sintiendo su mirada fija en él, con un brillo enfermizo en sus ojos vistos desde la oscuridad. Parecía que Severus no podía tener suficiente de Harry, como si constantemente nunca fuera suficiente...

A Harry le encantaba lamer y chupar los suaves testículos de Severus, porque soltaba gemidos tan fuertes, que lo excitaban de sobremanera, además de que le encantaba escucharlo. En ocasiones, el propio Snape levantaba su pene, dándole un mejor acceso a este lugar sensible, y Harry lamía toda el área con tal ímpetu, que sucedió que unos toques específicos fueron suficientes para cubrir su cabello con esperma, como una especie de champú exclusivo.

El mayor problema de Harry, era que su erección casi constante, se agravaba especialmente en las clases de Pociones. No podía mirar en la dirección del maestro de pociones, pasear por la clase y lanzar a sus alumnos su maravillosa mirada severa, para no sentir un cierto tipo de tensión en las partes inferiores del cuerpo. Esto lo había preocupado antes, pero en los últimos días, la pregunta se había agudizado aún más. Y los pensamientos sobre los cerebros de los sapos o los excrementos de mandrágora, no ayudaron. Valió la pena imaginar cómo este hombre serio, inspirando a todos tanto miedo, acaba de terminar en su cara o le susurraba al oído que "lo follará tan duramente, que no podrá sentarse hoy", su cuerpo temblaba de excitación y tenía que esforzarse mucho, para cortar decentemente las raíces de la mandrágora, no cortarse los dedos.

Muchas veces, Harry se preguntó si esto era normal. Es decir, si esto sucede con otras parejas, y si todos piensan solo en qué posición lo harán la próxima vez. Incluso intentó varias veces preguntarle a Ron sobre esto, pero solo le lanzó una mirada triste y avergonzada, murmurando algo como: "Bueno, ya sabes lo que son estas chicas..."

Harry no lo sabía. Solo podía adivinar y sospechaba que no querían tener sexo con tanta frecuencia como los hombres. Parece que si una niña tiene pareja, la cantidad de sexo se reduce inmediatamente al mínimo requerido. Pero los adolescentes piensan en “él” constantemente. Y si la cantidad de testosterona en un par, se duplica, entonces el sexo es lo primero. En las parejas heterosexuales, las niñas frenan los impulsos de su mitad masculina, y si ambos hombres están emparejados, no hay nadie a quien cuidar, y luego se trata de una erupción continua.

Es por eso que, cuando él y Severus ya no tenían la fuerza para soportar, se encontraron en medio de clases en un armario acordado en el segundo piso. Nada se podía comparar con la emoción que se apoderó de Harry cuando él, al salir del aula, leyó el mensaje: _“Armario. ¡Ahora_!” Y, excluyendo la necesidad de visitar el baño, corrió al lugar designado, donde Severus ya lo estaba esperando. No dedicaron tiempo a conversaciones innecesarias, y a veces sucedió, que ni siquiera intercambiaron una palabra entre ellos. Snape lo tomó justo allí, contra la pared, respirando ardientemente en su oído, apretándolo con un abrazo de hierro, como si lo ansiara tanto, que estuviera listo para reducirlo a polvo. 

A veces, Harry tenía nuevos rasguños en la mejilla, por las ásperas paredes de piedra del armario o una astilla, por una áspera puerta de madera, pero Severus siempre destruía escrupulosamente todos los rastros, dejando solo aquellos que no eran visibles.

Después de un tiempo, el propio Harry comenzó a enviar las mismas "invitaciones a reuniones". Sin embargo, el maestro de pociones no siempre venía, aunque, incluso si aparecía, retrataba un poco de negligencia, tratando de fingir que estaba allí por accidente, solo porque pasaba. Aunque cuando estaba con Harry, lo tomaba con tanto fervor, que la próxima vez tuvo que pensar cuidadosamente antes de invitarlo nuevamente.

Y luego lo hizo de todos modos.

  
  


*** * ***

El infierno.

Bueno, ¿por qué lo miró así?, después de todo, él ya está emocionado, y después de diez minutos, ¡comienzan las Pociones!

Harry suspiró y volvió a mirar a Severus sentado en la mesa de enseñanza.

Nunca habían hecho esto antes de Pociones... Él mismo no sabía realmente por qué. Aunque sospechaba que probablemente había alguna razón para esto, por el momento no quería pensar en eso. Ahora solo quería una cosa…

-¡Olvidé algo! - Lanzó a Ron y Hermione, levantándose de la mesa. - Vayan sin mí. Los alcanzaré.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Harry se apresuró hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, claramente sintiendo los ojos oscuros en él. Una vez afuera, se metió la mano en el bolsillo, apretó una piedra y envió:

_“¡Armario Ahora!”_

Lanzando su mochila sobre su hombro, corrió al segundo piso. Metiéndose en el armario, Harry sacó su varita y encendió las velas sobre el estante.

Luego arrojó la mochila a la esquina y se apoyó contra la pared. ¿Severus vendrá? Harry fulminó con la mirada a la puerta como un halcón, escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón y el sonido de la sangre, que al solo pensar en lo que harían aquí, todo se apresuró por su estómago.

Le temblaban las manos de impaciencia. Era necesario aligerar estos tormentos al menos un poco. Harry bajó cuidadosamente sus pantalones y tocó su miembro cálido, del cual la entrepierna redujo un dulce espasmo.

¡Oh! ¡Mejor no lo hagas! Es mejor esperar a que sus largos dedos, similares a las patas de un insecto, lo agarren pronto...

El pomo de la puerta se movió, y su corazón casi salió de su pecho. La puerta se abrió y Severus entró.

-Potter, ¿Te das cuenta de que en unos minutos los dos deberíamos estar en clase? - Susurró, parado en la entrada y sin acercarse a Harry, aunque una mirada entrecerrada recorrió todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su pene cada vez más elocuente. - Tal vez después de las pociones...

-Todavía tenemos siete minutos - respondió Harry con descaro en un susurro, acercándose a Severus y sin apartar los ojos de sus labios en una delgada línea. Snape se encogió un poco y se lamió los labios. Algo más caliente en sus ojos ardía que la llama reflejada de las velas. - Si nos damos prisa... - Harry continuó con la misma sonrisa audaz... - incluso podemos adelantarnos al resto. Te deseo, ahora.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Snape, que estaba experimentando una lucha interna, tomó la cremallera de sus pantalones y la separó. Puso su mano en su ropa interior y, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del cálido miembro, la sacó. Tan largo y pesado. Era perfecto.

Lentamente, casi perezosamente, pasó la palma de la mano por el tronco, tirando del prepucio y disfrutando de la vista de un profundo pliegue de placer que apareció entre las cejas oscuras. Severus cerró los ojos y suspiró. Harry repitió el movimiento, sintiendo la cabeza llena de sangre pulsando bajo sus dedos. Poniéndose de puntillas, acercó sus labios al oído de Severus y susurró:

\- Quiero que lo entierres dentro de mí...

Sucedió en un instante. Snape lanzó un fuerte rugido casi animal, dio la vuelta bruscamente a Harry y lo arrojó contra la pared. Una grieta de tela rasgada llegó a sus oídos, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que era su camisa. En ese momento, besos furiosos le quemaron el cuello, y un pene resbaladizo entró en él tan rápidamente, que se asfixió por un instante. Antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta de estas dos sensaciones, se les agregó una tercera. Una palma fría se apoderó de su polla caliente y comenzó a moverse en sincronía con las embestidas. Los dedos apretaron sus testículos con brusquedad, lo que condujo rápidamente al orgasmo.

Terminaron casi simultáneamente. Al principio, Harry rascó las paredes con las uñas y presionó sus labios ardientes contra la piedra. Y un minuto después, Severus, respirando pesadamente y enterrando los dientes en el hombro desnudo de su amante.

Durante un rato, en el silencio del armario, solo se escucharon dos respiraciones desiguales y superficiales. Y entonces Severus escuchó un ronco susurro:

-Llegaremos tarde.

Harry arrancó su mejilla de la pared y ajustó sus gafas retorcidas.

-¿En serio?

-Ponte en orden, Potter - la voz del maestro de pociones sonaba casi familiar. ¿Cómo logró recuperarse tan rápido? ¿Incluso después de _esto_? Harry mismo apenas se puso de pie. - _Reparo_, - ronroneó Severus, y Harry sintió que su camisa se volvía a llenar. - Voy primero. Tú, ven en cinco minutos.

Y ahora ya ha desaparecido.

Harry se despegó de la pared, se volvió y se puso de pie, apoyando su espalda contra ella. Todavía jadeando, trató de ponerse decente. Sus caderas temblaban, y su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y probablemente, su cara era del color de la mermelada de frambuesa.

Se puso los pantalones, se puso la camisa, se ajustó el nudo de la corbata aflojada y trató de alisarse el cabello. Harry estaba tan relajado y feliz, que no le importó lo tarde que llegó, durante quince minutos o media hora.

De todos modos, Snape no hará nada por él...

Sin embargo, su confianza se sacudió cuando cruzó el umbral de la clase. El reloj colgado en la pared mostraba que llegaba veinte minutos tarde, y luego llegó la voz sarcástica del maestro de pociones:

-Oh, señor Potter. ¡Qué sorpresa! Si ha encontrado asuntos más importantes que mi lección, no me atrevo a retrasarlo, puede volver a ellos.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó sobre su pecho.

Se las arregló, sintiendo la mirada de todos los estudiantes en el aula. Los Slytherin estaban obviamente gozando, sin embargo, tal como se utiliza _en la_ la mayoría de los Gryffindor. Solo Ron, Hermione y Neville lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Probablemente debería comenzar a tomar puntos del Gryffindor - el profesor miró su reloj y guardó silencio por un momento. - Entonces, menos... ya tengo veintiún puntos por llegar tarde. Agregue diez más, por el aspecto descuidado y la camisa que sobresale de los pantalones. Harry instantáneamente bajó la mirada y se alisó la ropa, sintiendo la vergüenza que lo había atrapado luchando por el primer lugar, con ira. - Tal vez, al menos así se dé cuenta, de que _nadie_ llega tarde a mis lecciones, Potter". Todos estaríamos igualmente agradecidos si pudiera explicarnos qué cosas importantes le han retrasado. - La satisfacción vengativa cruzó por la cara del maestro de pociones, y Harry tembló de rabia.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese…? Maldito, arrogante, bastardo...

Necesitaba inventar algo. ¡Y tan pronto como sea posible!

-Uh... Bueno, yo... en resumen...

Severus inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia su hombro y preguntó, mirando alrededor de la clase:

-¿Alguien entiende este idioma? Parece que se necesita un traductor.

Los Slytherins se echaron a reír. Seamus y Dean también. Incluso Parvati y Lavender se mordieron los labios...

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron de humillación. Hace unos minutos, este hijo de puta, lo folló desinteresadamente, le acarició el pene, como si no hubiera nada más hermoso en el mundo, y ahora se burla de él, en presencia de toda la clase. Harry estaba furioso y tenía dificultades para contenerse de la respuesta venenosa.

-Siéntate, Potter. Y no te atrevas a llegar tarde nunca más.

-No se preocupe, profesor. No voy a llegar tarde _a ninguna_ lección - espetó Harry, y su voz irradiaba resentimiento y furia ardiente.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-Y otros diez puntos por su tono, Sr. Potter - gruñó. - ¡Ustedes, silencio! - Snape le gritó a los Slytherins, que todavía se reían, y quienes se callaron de inmediato.

Harry caminó hacia el banco y se sentó junto a Ron. Sus dedos estaban tan apretados que enderezarlos valía mucho trabajo.

Él entendió que Snape no podía decepcionarlo de esa manera, solo que no en frente de toda la clase, ¡pero por qué necesitaba ser tan desagradable! ¡Parecía enojado con Harry por llegar tarde a su clase por su culpa!

¡Qué bastardo! ¡Que trate de enviarle un mensaje sobre la reunión! Deja que lo intente...

  
  


*** * ***

Severus lo intentó. Dos días después.

Dirigiéndose al armario, Harry se convenció por completo de que iría allí solo para decirle a Snape todo lo que pensaba de él.

Silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, miró a una figura alta que sobresalía de la oscuridad, se parecía a un depredador que acechaba en una emboscada.

-Tengo Historia de la Magia ahora. No puedo llegar tarde - dijo Harry fríamente, tratando de no escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. - Vine a decirte…

Dio un paso atrás y alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, pero en el mismo instante el contorno de la puerta brilló de color escarlata. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-Déjame salir - gritó, tirando del pomo, aunque sabía que era inútil. - Tengo lección. Realmente no debo llegar tarde. - Trató de hacer que su voz sonara convincente, aunque no funcionó muy bien. El hecho de que Bins no hubiera notado nada si ningún alumno hubiera asistido a su clase, todos lo sabían muy bien.

La respuesta fue un resoplido despectivo proveniente de un rincón oscuro.

Esto destruyó la presa invisible de Harry.

Girándose sobre sus talones, soltó un solo suspiro:

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Es tan desagradable, que ni siquiera me cabe en la cabeza! ¡Eres asqueroso, insignificante, desvergonzado, y vil bastardo!

Severus caminó hacia él, saliendo de las sombras y sonriendo para que todo nadara ante los ojos de Harry, sus piernas se doblaron y su corazón y estómago cambiaron de lugar. Los ojos negros brillaron en la oscuridad.

-Todo esto es sobre mí - susurró con voz ronca, y antes de que Harry pudiera volver a sus sentidos, su camisa estaba rota, y las manos y los labios de Snape, hambrientos por él.

Su enorme pene entró tan profundo, que los testículos golpearon sus nalgas, el sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose en una pared de piedra, la cacofonía de gemidos, gritos y suspiros. Labios susurrando al oído _tales_ cosas...

Sí, estaban locos.

Locos, el uno por el otro.

  
  


*** * ***

Tumbado en la oscuridad, en la cama y tratando de encontrar una pose en la que su culo dolorosamente palpitante, no molestara demasiado, Harry se preguntó qué demonios se puso esa jodida corbata.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que era _el mismo_ empate, todavía tuvo la oportunidad de volver atrás y huir. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Hasta ahora, los nervios estaban en su pecho y en su corazón, para su disgusto, no quería calmarse. Los ecos del shock experimentado hasta ahora, se han hecho sentir por la pulsación en las sienes, las manos temblorosas y los recuerdos arremolinados en su cabeza.

Harry rodó de nuevo y gimió de dolor. No solo su espalda estaba dolorida. Parecía que no quedaba ni un solo músculo desgarrado en su cuerpo, y ni siquiera sospechaba que hubiera tantos. Y dados los moretones y las cicatrices, parecía que estaba huyendo del campo de batalla.

En verdad, no estaba lejos de la verdad.

¡Y todo por la maldita tela!

*** * ***

***FLASHBACK***

Harry se ató una corbata al cuello y se miró en el espejo. Sí, las rayas negras y rojas se ajustaban perfectamente a la camisa escarlata y a los pantalones negros. No sabía que tenía esa corbata. Sin embargo, una vez que apareció en su maleta, entonces, le pertenecía.

A veces, cuando iba a ver a Severus en los días en que no tenía un horario laboral, por ejemplo, el fin de semana, tenía que fingir que iba a una cita con su "novia misteriosa". Entonces, no podía verse como un hombre harapiento, por lo tanto, en lugar de los jeans y la camisa, habituales, tenía que usar otra cosa.

Al salir de la sala de profesores y bajar varios pisos, Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Entrando en la oficina del maestro de pociones, se quitó el manto y llamó.

La puerta se abrió. Harry entró en la habitación y vio a Severus sentado en su silla favorita, vertiendo líquido ámbar en el vaso.

Bueno, por supuesto. Harry ya había notado que Snape era claramente adicto a esta bebida. Y generalmente de alcohol. Severus bebía en casi todas las reuniones, lo que Harry no estaba del todo sorprendido. Sospechaba que si tuviera un trabajo como Severus, que tenía que arriesgar constantemente su vida y hacer todas estas cosas terribles, también intentaría olvidarse de todo. ¿Y qué mejor para borrar la memoria, que el alcohol? A menos, por supuesto, excluir el Obliviate. Al final, en cuyo caso, siempre tiene a mano una poción aleccionadora.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y sonrió ampliamente cuando Severus lo miró por encima del cristal.

-Buenas noches, Sev... - De repente, se detuvo cuando notó un resplandor proveniente de algún lugar en el área de su pecho. Y resultó, que a Severus también llamó la atención. Snape entrecerró los ojos y fijó su mirada en una corbata brillante que era excepcionalmente escarlata. Harry bajó los ojos y gimió: "Maldita sea"

¡Genial! Ahora recordaba de dónde sacó esta corbata.

De Ginny.

Rojo: indicaba alegría y emoción, y negro: cuando su dueño experimenta enojo o miedo.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio parpadear la corbata, y luego aparecieron rayas negras en ella.

Aunque, Snape no sabe qué tipo de corbata es, será mejor si todo sigue igual.

Harry caminó hacia la silla y se sentó, todo el tiempo sintiendo el gran interés de Severus en sí mismo. La proporción de colores en la corbata ahora, era la misma que al principio.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿De nuevo alguna pista sutil?

-No, es solo una corbata que refleja el estado de ánimo - murmuró Harry, tratando de cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

Snape levantó una ceja.

-¿Así que querías insinuar algo de esta manera? Pero sabes muy bien que no necesito esas cosas para entender en qué estado de ánimo estás. Todo está escrito en tu cara.

Harry se mordió el labio.

-No iba a insinuar nada. Solo me la puse, eso es todo, por casualidad. Me la habían regalado, pero lo olvidé por completo. Por cierto, el control de ayer sobre el tema de los antídotos, fue realmente difícil...

Pero Snape no lo escuchó. Entrecerrando los ojos, continuó mirando la corbata, que se estaba oscureciendo. Harry ya podía sentir su corazón latir.

¡Pero no puede ser tan inteligente!

-¿Lo olvidaste? - Severus dijo esto en un tono que Harry se estremeció involuntariamente. Estas entonaciones no eran un buen augurio. Snape parecía sospechar algo...

-La próxima vez, avísame antes de que decidas darnos un control no planeado - continuó Harry, deliberadamente con voz despreocupada, aunque por el rabillo del ojo, vio que la corbata ya era casi negra.

-Hmmm... - dijo Snape, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Una corbata que muestra tu miedo... Ese regalo barato es de mal gusto. Bueno, bueno, Potter... ¿aceptar tal basura de alguien?

Harry conocía ese sentimiento: la ira despertando en el fondo. Una ola malvada se elevó más alto. Cegadoramente.

-¡Esto no es de mal gusto! Ginny nunca... - Harry se atragantó y se mordió la lengua, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La temperatura en la habitación bajó bruscamente, y a Harry le pareció que alguien había abierto la ventana, dejando entrar el viento helado de enero.

El rostro de Snape se agudizó, sus ojos se enrojecieron con fuego frío. 

Peligro.

-Quítatela de inmediato - murmuró, y una amenaza sonó en voz baja. Dedos apretados en el cristal. Parecía tener el control, pero era solo una apariencia. Harry nunca había visto un resfriado en sus ojos. Parecía que un fuego ardía bajo la piel de Snape. Agarró el vaso con tanta fuerza en su mano, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Harry se presionó involuntariamente contra su silla.

-Pero, es solo que...

-¡Sin discusión! - El siseo enojado de Snape fue peor que un grito.

Con un suspiro, Harry tomó su corbata, aflojó el nudo y se lo pasó sobre la cabeza. Si tanto le molesta, puede estar oculta. No quería comenzar la noche con un escándalo.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a doblar su corbata para ponerla en su bolsillo, Snape de repente sacó su varita y extendió su mano hacia adelante.

En ese momento, a Harry lo alcanzó el entendimiento. Sucedió tan repentinamente que abrió mucho los ojos.

Snape estaba a punto de destruir la corbata. ¡Su regalo! ¡El regalo que recibió de Ginny!

-Pero esto es solo un obsequio - murmuró con los dientes apretados, sintiendo que la ira hirviendo en su interior comenzaba a apoderarse gradualmente de él.

-Cállate y dámela, - siseó Severus, extendiendo su mano expectante y sin apartar los ojos de un trozo de tela rojo-negro.

Harry miró la corbata que tenía en la mano.

Esto no era normal, Snape actuaba como un loco. No lo va a obedecer.

-No, - dijo en voz baja, pero con un desafío y, desplegando su corbata, se la puso de nuevo.

Pero tan pronto como Harry logró mirar de nuevo la cara de Snape, que de repente se puso mortalmente pálida, los labios de Severus lanzaron un hechizo, y la mano que sostenía la varita se disparó hacia adelante:

-¡_Accio corbata!_

Los años de Quidditch y la práctica de evadir bludgers, no fueron en vano. Al darse cuenta de un destello amarillo, Harry instintivamente pateó el piso y voló con su silla. Agrupado, cayó de rodillas, mirando a Severus con una mezcla de desconfianza y horror.

-¡_encarcelado!_

Las cuerdas volaron hacia Harry, pero él cayó hacia adelante y se escondió detrás de la silla.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Lloró por su refugio temporal. - ¡Te estás comportando de manera inapropiada! ¿Cómo puedes enfadarte tanto, debido a esto...?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, sonó un nuevo hechizo:

-¡_Depulso!_

La silla voló hacia un rincón y se estrelló contra una estantería con libros que cayeron al suelo. Harry comenzó a cuatro patas para avanzar hacia la puerta, mientras intentaba sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que Snape, que se había puesto de pie de un salto y apuntó con su varita, golpeó la mesa frente a él con una botella, liberándose y gritó:

_-¡Flagello!_

_-¡Protego! - _Harry gritó, en el último momento reflejando el hechizo, que cayó en el siguiente armario y cortó los libros allí en pequeños pedazos. Las páginas revoloteaban en el aire.

-¡Audaz gilipollas! - Gruñó Snape. Parecía que no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Su rostro se puso rojo de ira, sus ojos brillaron con un rayo helado, que atravesó el interior de Harry, instándolo a resistir. - ¡Te haré obedecer! ¡_Flagello!_

Esta vez, el flash fue mucho más fuerte. Harry volvió a conjurar el escudo, pero cuando la maldición de Snape cayó sobre él, estaba demasiado débil. Trató de contenerlo, pero el encanto penetró más y más, acercándose, hasta que...

El escudo brillaba. Harry se echó hacia atrás un poco, y sintió algo azotarlo en la mejilla. Algo explotó detrás de él, pero no vio nada más que las estrellas brillando en sus ojos. Instintivamente agarrándose la cara, Harry sintió sangre tibia debajo de sus dedos.

Incrédulo, miró a Snape, que respiraba agitadamente, quien lo miró con una mirada penetrante que dolía aún más que este hechizo.

-"Te doy una última oportunidad, Potter - la voz de Snape era tan fría que incluso el acero podía congelarse. Extendió su mano hacia él nuevamente. - De lo contrario, todo puede terminar trágicamente para ti.

Harry retrocedió tambaleándose, aún sosteniendo su mejilla. Estaba temblando por todas partes, y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho, que parecía que sus costillas se romperían.

¿Cómo puede él…? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo en absoluto…?

-¡Estás loco! - Gritó, poniendo en la entonación, todo el odio que tenía en ese momento por Snape. - No me quedaré aquí un minuto más! ¡Me largo!

Harry se giró hacia la puerta cuando la voz aguda de Snape sonó detrás de él.

-Oh, no. No lo harás.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que Snape se dirigía hacia él. Harry corrió hacia la salida, salió de la habitación y, apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta, gritó:

_-Colloportus Pessulus_

Luego dio un paso atrás, mirando a la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Gruñidos!

Por el ruido de un ruido sordo, Harry casi saltó: parecía que alguien estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, chocando con el pecho.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la salida de la oficina cuando se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor: la puerta se zafó de las bisagras, voló varios metros y golpeó el escritorio, desde el cual las botellas, libros y pesas estaban en el piso. Fragmentos y astillas volaron en todas las direcciones. Harry se cubrió con la mano, pero algunos lograron excavar en su piel. Sacó una larga astilla de su antebrazo, la tiró al suelo y, sin detenerse por un momento, se apresuró a correr. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida, la puerta se puso roja.

¡Oh, no!

Incluso antes de que Harry agarrara la manija, ya sabía que era inútil. Su corazón latía como loco, saltando de su pecho. La adrenalina hirvió en las venas, interfiriendo con una rabia tan fuerte que parecía que ahora era capaz de romper la maldita puerta solo con los puños. Dándose la vuelta, Harry vio a Snape caminando hacia él. Por la furia, la cara de Severus se convirtió en una máscara, y parecía que solo una mirada podía quemar marcas en la piel.

Harry levantó su varita, frenéticamente tratando de recordar algún tipo de hechizo protector.

-Expulsar... - no tuvo tiempo de terminar. Snape saltó hacia él como un depredador, agarró la varita con la mano y la golpeó en la puerta con tanta fuerza, que Harry gritó con dolor y soltó la varita.

-¡Me pagarás por esto, maldito imbécil! - Hubo un siseo en la garganta, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Snape agarró su camisa, la arrancó de la puerta y la empujó hacia la sala de estar. Harry tropezó con uno de los frascos que yacían en el suelo y cayó al suelo a lo grande, golpeándose la cabeza con losas de piedra. El destello de dolor fue tan intenso, que Harry casi no oyó el crujido de los vidrios rotos. Manchas oscuras nadaban ante sus ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas. Con gran dificultad, se arrodilló y, sin siquiera tratar de encontrar los lentes cerca, probablemente se levantó y se volvió para mirar a Snape parado en la puerta. Estaba temblando tanto, que parecía que estaba a punto de volar en pedazos.

Solo vio una silueta oscura y borrosa. Y la niebla roja. Esta niebla cubrió sus ojos, desgarrándolo por dentro, despertando a un monstruo dormido, que gruñó, queriendo liberarse, llegar a Snape, saltar sobre él, desgarrarlo con sus garras, morderlo, desgarrarlo, _lastimarlo_...

Como una bestia angustiada, Harry se precipitó con sus puños y se topó con Snape. Golpeó a ciegas, tratando de golpearle la cara, el cuello, al menos algo, pero Snape lo agarró del brazo, bloqueó el ataque y, dándole la espalda, lo empujó hacia la puerta. Lo golpeó varias veces con todas sus fuerzas en una superficie de madera, y Harry chilló y torció el cuello en ese momento, tratando de morder a Snape, patearlo, hacer al menos algo, para satisfacer la creciente sed de asesinato. En ese momento quería matarlo.

Snape evitó hábilmente la patada, y Harry, aprovechando la oportunidad, con un esfuerzo inhumano, sacó la mano y la agitó. Snape lo esquivó en el último momento, pero el puño de Harry aún logró lastimarse la barbilla.

La bestia dentro de Harry aulló. Snape parecía sorprendido por este giro de los asuntos. Agarrando la mano de Harry, la giró. Un dolor ardiente le atravesó el hombro.

-¡Te odio! - Harry gruñó, poniendo tanto veneno en sus palabras que él mismo se sorprendió de que saliera de sus labios. Presionado firmemente contra la puerta, con las manos fijas, ni siquiera podía moverse. Solo podía respirar con dificultad y lanzar miradas dignas de un basilisco a Snape que se elevaba sobre él. Oh, si solo la vista pudiera matar...

-Da la casualidad de que yo también te odio, Potter. - El metal podría derretirse con esa voz. Snape mostró sus dientes, como si fuera a devorarlo.

Harry estaba mareado, la piel de gallina corría por todo su cuerpo, corriendo cada vez más bajo... La adrenalina furiosa interfirió con la lava al rojo vivo de la ira y algo más que corrió por las venas, quemando la piel y despertando ciertas partes del cuerpo que en estas circunstancias no debería haber sido despertado Era todo como una cuerda de arco, listo para disparar.

-¡Pero te odio más, gilipollas! - Harry ladró y se lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de morder.

-Cómo te atreves... - el siseo que salió de la boca de Snape exudaba tanta furia que parecía capaz de quemar la piel de Harry. Snape liberó su mano del agarre, agarró la corbata roja y negra parpadeante y la apretó fuertemente alrededor del cuello de Harry para que no pudiera respirar. Jadeó, tratando de respirar, pero en vano. Con su mano libre, trató de soltar sus largos dedos que se clavaban en su corbata, pero le faltaba la fuerza. Le dolían los pulmones, su cabeza daba vueltas tanto, que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. La imagen ante sus ojos nadaba aún más fuerte, solo podía ver manchas oscuras, cuando una voz de acero provenía de lejos:

-¿Te disculpas?

Harry asintió frenéticamente. Agarre debilitado. Aspiró ansiosamente un aire tan bienvenido e inmediatamente tosió. Las lágrimas llegaron a sud ojos. Inclinándose hacia adelante, respiraba con dificultad. Era imposible hablar. Harry levantó la cabeza y jadeó roncamente:

-Maldito hijo de puta...

De un poderoso mechón de cabello, círculos de colores bailaban frente a sus ojos. Echó mucho la cabeza hacia atrás, un aliento abrasador tocó su rostro. Harry miró en dos túneles interminables, y su respiración se contuvo nuevamente. Un tornado hizo estragos en los ojos negros. Él mismo se recordó a un volcán al borde de una erupción y sabía que un choque de dos elementos solo podía terminar en uno.

Apocalipsis.

-Ahora verás, lo que este hijo de puta hará contigo...

Y antes de que Harry pudiera entender el significado de esas palabras, fue arrastrado por el cabello hacia la mesa. Todo nadó. Todo lo que vio fue una peligrosa encimera que se acercaba. Desde las caderas hasta el borde, el dolor atravesó nuevamente su cuerpo. El aire salió de sus pulmones, cuando el cuerpo fue clavado en una superficie dura y lisa. Un movimiento brusco, y los pantalones, junto con las bragas, estaban en el área de la rodilla. Una palma fría se apoderó de su boca, y luego una polla resbaladiza y sólida, estalló dentro de él, apretando a través de su esfínter no preparado.

Harry trató de gritar, pero la mano presionó sus labios con tanta fuerza, que no pudo hacer ningún sonido, excepto fuertes gemidos. Un minuto después, el segundero retiró la cabeza del cabello con tanta fuerza que la columna se arqueó duramente.

Su culo estalló con ásperos impulsos furiosos quemados, para que Harry pudiera sentir nada más que una sensación de ardor. Le parecía que por cada movimiento dentro de él, todo se volvía al revés. Snape lo jodió con tanta fuerza, como si tratara de llevar a un miembro a su garganta. Como si realmente hubiera decidido destrozarlo.

Mordiéndose las uñas en la encimera negra, Harry escuchó el crujido de la mesa y los golpes de los muslos dibujados en la tela negra contra sus nalgas desnudas. Bajo los párpados fuertemente comprimidos, ardía fuego, el cuerpo se estremeció por los temblores, y un gemido interminable salió de la garganta.

Por un momento, la mano apretando su boca, se aferró a su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás con cada empujón. Una corriente incontrolada de palabras brotó de su boca vacía. Harry no tuvo control sobre sí mismo durante mucho tiempo.

\- Si, si, si! ¡Demuestra cuánto me odias! ¡Fóllame gilipollas! ¡Rómpeme en pedazos! El infierno. ¡Qué genial es! ¡Oh, oh, oh, oh!

¡Oh, qué sensación tan vívida! La lava caliente fluyó dentro de él, descendiendo a través de las venas por el abdomen. Ira. Deseo. Los sentimientos eran tan fuertes. Ellos vivieron en eso. En la garganta, en el estómago, se filtraron a través de la piel, goteando sudor sobre ella.

Si tan solo no terminara nunca. Quería estas sensaciones en su vida. Esas emociones, por siempre. Tan fuerte. Sin fin...

Harry abrió los ojos por un momento y vio... Chispas daban vueltas alrededor. El espacio fue desgarrado por un destello. La magia era tan fuerte que los frascos en los estantes vibraron y se elevaron en el aire. Los escombros esparcidos por todas partes despegaron en un torbellino, bailando.

Severus respiraba pesadamente y gemía tan fuerte como siempre. Harry escuchó cada respiración que subía y bajaba, tocando su piel desnuda. Respiraba solo por él y para él.

Y luego su garganta se contrajo nuevamente. Snape agarró el extremo de su corbata y la puso alrededor del cuello de Harry, envolviéndola alrededor de su brazo como una correa. La imagen ante sus ojos volvió a nadar, cuando Severus le quitó la corbata, obligando a su cabeza a inclinarse aún más.

Rojo y negro. Cambiaban unos a otros. Más rápido. Parpadearon, mezclándose. La llama roja consumió el negro. Destruyéndolo con su resplandor.

Los golpes ardientes del miembro desgarrador en su interior, se aceleraron. Severus irrumpió en él con venganza, acercando la cabeza de Harry a sí mismo, apretando cada vez más la corbata alrededor de su cuello, como si hubiera perdido completamente el control sobre sí mismo.

Todo daba vueltas. El aire comenzó a silbar y elevarse. Harry ya no podía respirar. Era un idiota. El aliento caliente en su oído y el ronco susurro de Snape:

-Estoy loco por ti...

Explosión.

A Harry le pareció que estaba cayendo en un pozo profundo lleno de lava. El mundo estaba explotando. Y lo que sentía, parecía que duraría para siempre. Escuchó su propio grito que, cuando se alejó, sonó más tranquilo.

Y entonces la oscuridad lo agarró.

Algo frío salpicó su rostro, lo que lo llevó a abrir los ojos apresuradamente. La oscuridad retrocedió y la luz penetró debajo de sus párpados. Harry parpadeó cuando vio la silueta borrosa de Severus inclinada sobre él.

-Oh, ¿te dignaste a despertar?

Y entonces Harry entendió. Debe haberse desmayado. Ahora estaba acostado de espaldas sobre la mesa, sintiendo que algo caliente fluía de entre sus nalgas y también un dolor ardiente en su cuello. Levantando su mano, tocó la corbata que lo rodeaba, cuyo final aún sostenía en su mano. Realmente parecía un pliegue. La correa en la que estaba sentado.

Desde este entendimiento, todo se volvió al revés dentro de él. Por el abdomen, la lava comenzó a acumularse nuevamente.

Y Harry se odiaba por eso.

Miró una delgada palma agarrando el símbolo negro sangre de su esclavitud, y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan... libre.

Severus se movió, soltando la corbata. Luego fue a un objeto tirado en el piso y lo recogió. Harry giró la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Esas eran sus gafas.

Snape se acercó a él otra vez, sacó su varita y golpeó ligeramente el cristal roto.

_-¡Reparo!_

Harry se sentó sobre sus codos, dejando que Snape le pusiera las gafas sobre la nariz. Solo ahora, agitado, sintió que le dolían todos los músculos. El mundo ha tomado forma. Vio a Snape, que lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿En qué nos detenemos? - Preguntó en voz baja y agarró su corbata nuevamente, hundiendo su mirada en los ojos bien abiertos de Harry. Pero esta vez no comenzó a arrastrarlo, sino que, por el contrario, se debilitó y despegó. Harry no se resistió. No le queda más fuerza.

Severus tomó un trozo de tela y, sin romper el contacto visual, le acercó una varita y susurró:

_-Incendio._

La corbata brilló. Las llamas se reflejaban en la aterciopelada negrura de los ojos de Snape, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir que veía una sombra de sombría satisfacción en ellos. Miró la tela abrasadora que Severus había puesto en el borde de la mesa, y de repente sintió un extraño pinchazo en el corazón.

Era como si, junto con un trozo de tela, ahora estuviera quemado... libertad.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada de la corbata, sino solo un flequillo carbonizado negro, Harry volvió a mirar a Severus.

Snape curvó sus labios en algo que recuerda levemente a una sonrisa y dijo en el tono más amable:

-Como ya hemos terminado, ¿quizás tomaremos un poco de té?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sí. Definitivamente, los dos estaban locos.

_“No puedo decirte qué es, realmente._

_Solo puedo decirte cómo se siente._

_Y ahora hay un cuchillo de acero en mi garganta._

_No puedo respirar, pero sigo peleando._

_Mientras pueda pelear._

_Mientras el mal se sienta bien._

_Es como si estuviera en vuelo_

_Alto de un amor, ebrio de odio._

_Es como si estuviera resoplando pintura._

_Y lo amo cuanto más sufro._

_Sufro y justo antes de que esté a punto de ahogarme,_

_Me resucita, me odia._

_Y me encanta._

_Espera ¿a dónde vas?_

_Te dejo._

_No, no lo hagas, vuelve._

_Estamos corriendo de vuelta._

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

_Es tan loco…_

_Porque cuando va bien, va bien._

_Pero cuando va mal, es horrible._

_Me siento tan avergonzado._

_Le digo: ¿Quién es ese tipo?_

_Ni siquiera sé su nombre._

_Le puse las manos encima._

_Nunca me rebajé tanto._

_Supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza._

_¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien,_

_Que penas puedes respirar_

_Cuando estas con él?_

_Ninguno de ustedes,_

_sabe lo que los golpeó._

_Tengo esa cálida sensación difusa._

_Si, esos escalofríos,_

_Solía _ __ _tenerlos._

_¿Ahora te estás cansando de mirarlos?_

_Juraste que nunca los golpearías._

_Nunca harías nada para lastimarlos._

_Ahora están cara a cara, arrojando veneno._

_Y estas palabras cuando las escupes…_

_Empujas, tiras del pelo,_ r_asguñas, muerdes…_

_Tíralos, patéalos._

_Tan perdido en los momentos en que estás en ellos,_

_Es la rabia que se apoderó de él, los controla a los dos._

_Ahora sé que dijimos cosas._

_Hicimos cosas que no queríamos decir._

_Pero tu temperamento es tan malo, como el mío._

_Eres igual que yo._

_Pero cuando se trata de amar, estás tan cegado._

_Quizás nuestra relación no sea tan loca como parece._

_Tal vez eso es lo que pasa,_

_Cuando un tornado se encuentra con un volcán._

_La próxima vez que esté enojado, apuntaré mi puño contra la pared._

_La próxima vez._

_No habrá próxima vez._

_Me disculpo, aunque sé que es mentira._

_Estoy cansado de los juegos, solo quiero que vuelvas._

_Sé que soy un mentiroso._

_Si alguna vez tratas de irte de nuevo,_

_Voy a atarte a la cama,_

_Y prenderé fuego a la casa._

_Solo me quedaré allí y te veré arder._

_Pero está bien, porque me gusta cómo duele._

_Solo me quedaré allí y te escuchará llorar._

_Pero eso está bien, porque amo la forma en que mientes._

_Amo la forma en que mientes.”_

"Love the way you lie" by Eminem feat. Rihanna.

_“Es la rabia que se apoderó de nosotros,_

_nos controla a los dos._

_Porque tu temperamento es tan malo, como el mío._

_Eres igual que yo._

_Pero cuando se trata de amar, estás tan cegado._

_Quizás nuestra relación no sea tan loca como parece._

_Tal vez eso es lo que pasa,_

_Cuando un tornado se encuentra con un volcán._

_Están cara a cara, arrojando veneno._

_Y estas palabras cuando las escupes,_

_Empujas, tiras del pelo del otro,_

_Rasguñas, muerdes._

_Tíralos, patéalos._

_Tan perdido en los momentos cuando estás en ellos._

_Solo me quedaré allí y te veré arder._

_Pero eso está bien porque_

_Me gusta cómo duele.” _

La semana ha comenzado. La nieve que cubría las colinas circundantes, no parecía derretirse. Por el contrario. Enero trajo heladas amargas, aunque el clima era simplemente hermoso. La nieve brillaba con los rayos del sol que colgaba bajo sobre el horizonte, y el cielo azul se reflejaba en el espejo de hielo del lago. A veces aparecían ventanas, golpeadas por el pulpo gigante, y sus tentáculos contra un fondo blanco, eran visibles incluso desde una gran distancia.

Al menos, eso es lo que Harry podía ver desde la ventana del dormitorio. Y más de una vez, se dio cuenta que Hagrid patrullaba el Bosque Prohibido en compañía del fiel Fa: el perro invariablemente corría a los pies de su amo. En esos momentos, Harry se preguntó si rastreaba dos pares de piernas. Pero no, Severus debió haberlos desaparecido cuidadosamente.

Varias veces, Harry trató de volver a los eventos del viernes pasado, pero el maestro de pociones invariablemente cambiaba el tema, lo que lo enfadó terriblemente, y como resultado, tuvieron discusiones varias veces. A pesar de eso, nació en él, una curiosidad innata y un deseo de llegar al fondo de la verdad a toda costa, sin importar lo difícil que fuera, lo ayudó a obtener información de Snape.

Severus preparaba a Nott para convertirlo en Mortífago, y lo hacía en el Bosque Prohibido, donde lo entrenaba en Magia Oscura. Dumbledore lo sabía. Era necesario, para fortalecer la posición de Snape como espía, aunque lo que estaba sucediendo no lo deleitaba. Sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que ahora Harry lo sabía, al ver dos puntos que se movían por la noche hacia el bosque, todo se comprimía dentro de él. Y no por celos, como antes, sino por miedo. 

Es cierto, Snape cumplió su promesa y llevaba la esencia del tomillo en su bolsilllo, pero incluso eso, no podía garantizar que algún día algo malo no le sucedería a Severus. Al mismo tiempo, Snape mantuvo las salidas al mínimo, con el pretexto de la falta de tiempo, y esta fue la única buena noticia. Lo extraño, es que Severus parecía un poco molesto porque Harry le había salvado la vida. Incluso lo declaró.

Los primeros tres días después de ese evento, Snape mantuvo su enfado en énfasis, como si tuviera algunas quejas contra Harry, sin embargo, también de vez en cuando lo miraba de alguna manera... de una nueva forma. Harry no era tan estúpido como para esperar expresiones de gratitud de Severus, después de todo, lo salvó demasiadas veces para entrar en deudas. Por el contrario, Harry todavía tenía que seguir pagando.

En esos días a menudo hablaban. Harry trató de evitar temas relacionados con su padre, Lupin o Sirius, pero no pudo evitar hacer preguntas sobre Voldemort y las razones que llevaron a Severus a él, pero Snape siempre cambió la dirección de la conversación, para que no obtuviera ninguna respuesta inteligible.

Harry mismo fue más franco. Le contó a Severus sobre su infancia con los Dursley, sobre cómo supo por primera vez que era un mago, sobre cómo sospechó que Snape en su primer año quería tomar posesión de la piedra filosofal (en respuesta a esta confesión, el maestro de pociones resopló con desprecio), y también sobre cómo se enteró de la Cámara de los Secretos. 

Al reflexionar, ocultó que fue Hermione, en su segundo año, quien robó la piel de boomslang y los encajes de sus reservas, y Dobby, en el cuarto año, las ranas, aunque decidió admitir que fueron él y Hermione quienes liberaron a Sirius. El escándalo que surgió después de eso fue indescriptible, y en la siguiente lección, Snape no dejó de retirar veinte puntos por una poción perfectamente preparada de Hermione y treinta más con Harry por "engaño y fraude", ya que su poción "era demasiado buena para que él la cocinara por sí mismo". 

Abatido por la amarga experiencia, Harry pensó que era prudente no admitir que realmente estuvo parado en los escalones esa noche, cuando Severus en camisón subió corriendo las escaleras, convenciendo a Moody de que "¡Potter está parado en algún lado aquí! ¡En su manto de invisibilidad!”, Y también en el hecho, de que en su tercer año visitó Hogsmeade sin permiso. Aunque, probablemente, Snape ya adivinó todo. ¡Pero no es su culpa que constantemente se meta en problemas! ¡Los problemas siempre lo persiguen! 

Por supuesto, además de hablar, Snape ocasionalmente ayudaba a Harry con sus estudios, acción que llenaba su alma de una calidez y ternura extraordinaria. Siempre soñó que había alguien... mayor. Alguien más experimentado, a quien siempre puedes pedir ayuda, sin tener que sentirte estúpido. Anteriormente, aunque no por mucho tiempo, Sirius fue esa persona. Pero ahora, cuando le faltaba tanto...

Es cierto que Snape a veces no podía resistir los agudos comentarios sobre su conocimiento y habilidades, pero Harry sabía que esa era su personalidad y hacía mucho que había dejado de prestarles atención.

Una noche, después de un sexo particularmente ardiente, Harry se armó de valor y le pidió a Snape la contraseña en sus habitaciones para que "pudiera darle unas sorpresas". Sin embargo, Severus declaró que generalmente responde a las ‘sorpresas’, con hechizos excepcionalmente dolorosos, y el tema quedó atrapado en un punto muerto. Harry juró que algún día obtendría su contraseña. 

Mientras tanto, las clases estaban ganando impulso, y a Harry le parecía que cada día se cargaban con más y más estudio. ¡Increíble! Estudió en los libros todo el día, pero todas las tareas parecían interminables. Seguramente la culpa fue la magia que impregnaba las paredes del castillo. ¡Fue ella quien distorsionó la realidad! Al menos esa parte de ella que se ocupaba de la tarea.

Y una vez más, dado que Ron y Hermione se convirtieron oficialmente en una pareja, uno esperaría que su amiga fuera más indulgente con su novio, y lo ayudara en el aula, pero en cambio, se volvió aún más exigente, diciendo que no se iba a reunir con un imbécil. Entonces Harry y Ron se sentaron sobre las notas hasta tarde, mientras ella platicaba alegremente con Ginny. Al mismo tiempo, Ron se limitó a maldecir en voz baja, y cuando Hermione le pidió que repitiera lo que dijo más fuerte, se atascó más profundamente en la silla, y solo se podía ver su corona roja y sus orejas enrojecidas desde allí.

Por supuesto, su relación no pasó desapercibida para otros estudiantes. Lavender Brown, de repente comenzó a comportarse con Hermione con frialdad y arrogancia. Ernie McMillan dejó de saludar a Ron en los pasillos, y los Slytherin obtuvieron un nuevo tema para bromas. A menudo se escuchaban exclamaciones en las galerías y en el Gran Comedor: "Es interesante que Granger también tenga cita con libros de texto, en la cama" "¿Weasley ya comenzó a ahorrar dinero para otra horda de niños ‘fresa’?" “¡Weasley es nuestro rey!” "Me pregunto si ¿Potter se une a ellos?" y "¿Está asustado Weasley de que sus hijos serán más como Potter que él?"

Ron parecía soportar todo eso muy bien, hasta que un día, Zabini se le acercó y le preguntó si quería ganar algo de dinero. Y luego, en respuesta a las gafas de Ron, declaró que estaba apostando todo lo que tenía, a que Ron ni siquiera vio el borde de los calzoncillos de Granger.

Esa vez, Ron no pudo soportarlo y se lanzó sobre el Slytherin con los puños, como resultado de lo cual Harry y Neville apenas lo arrastraron. Afortunadamente, no había un solo maestro cerca, aunque Zabini, a quien Ron le golpeó un ojo, prometió que lo pagaría.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, cuando Hermione ya había ido a la biblioteca, Ron llevó a Harry a un lado y admitió que se sentía raro y que le picaba la piel, en todas partes. Sin terminarlo, comenzó a rascarse tan desinteresadamente las manos, el pecho, el cuello y todo lo que podía alcanzar, hasta que aparecieron rayas rojas en su pálido cuerpo.

Harry inmediatamente adivinó lo que estaba sucediendo y arrastró a su amigo a Pomfrey. Por desgracia, el médico brujo dijo que la pomada correcta se acababa de terminar, y que solo podía aliviar temporalmente los síntomas. Pero si Ron quería, podía ir con el profesor Snape, que generalmente tenía frascos de repuesto.

Naturalmente, Ron se apresuró a asegurarle que no quería ir a ningún lado, le permitió verter algún tipo de poción y, rascándose, abandonó el ala del hospital, inventando las torturas que infligiría a Zabini, tan pronto como se librara de esta terrible picazón.

-¡Vamos a Snape! - Harry dijo de repente.

-... y luego lo ataré a un gran pilar y... ¿¡QUÉ!?

-A Snape. Para el ungüento. Escuchaste lo que dijo Pomfrey. La poción no durará mucho.

Ron miró a Harry como si tuviera una cola bifurcado al final.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que ese murciélago podrido, me dará algo? Se burlará de mí y me echará. También tomará puntos por ‘molestarlo’.

Harry abrió los ojos.

-Ron, él es un profesor. Y debe ayudarte.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Buena broma! ¿Snape me ayudará? Ja, ja, ja. ¡Muy gracioso!

-Bueno, ¿Prefieres irritarte más la piel? - No renunció a Harry. - ¡Vamos! ¡Él no te comerá! - Agarró a un amigo por la manga y lo arrastró hacia las mazmorras.

-¡No iré a ningún lado! ¡Déjame en paz! - Ron se detuvo y sacó su mano.

Harry sintió que se enojaba. ¿Por qué este tonto no entiende nada? Después de todo, Snape es... Snape. Pues sí. Un bastardo malvado, al que todos odian. A veces se olvidaba de eso.

-¿Quieres aparecer ante Hermione de esta forma?

Fue un golpe bajo. Sin embargo, dio en el blanco.

-Está bien. Pero preguntaremos solo una vez. Si dice que no, nos vamos de inmediato.

Harry sonrió y arrastró a su amigo escaleras abajo. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del maestro de pociones, en el último momento evitó poner su mano en la puerta, como siempre hacía. Pero luego empujó a Ron hacia adelante y le dijo que tocara. 

El pelirrojo golpeó dos veces la madera, y dos segundos después declaró:

-Parece que no está. Regresemos.

Sin embargo, cuando vio la mueca que hizo Harry, se volvió hacia la puerta y llamó de nuevo, ya más fuerte. Un minuto después, se escucharon pasos y se abrió la puerta.

-¿Weasley? - se escuchó una mezcla de sorpresa y descontento en la voz de Snape. La puerta se abrió más y luego Severus notó a Harry, que estaba parado detrás del pelirrojo. Las cejas negras convergieron en el puente de la nariz. - ¿Potter? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - gruñó hostilmente.

-Uh... esto fue un error - murmuró Ron, un poco audible y estaba a punto de irse, cuando Harry agarró su túnica y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar.

-Profesor, señor - comenzó, al ver que Ron prefería tragarse su propia lengua que atreverse a pedirle algo a Snape. - Unos estudiantes de su facultad, vertieron algo en el jugo de calabaza de Ron, y ahora todo el cuerpo le pica. Madame Pomfrey dijo que solo usted, señor, tiene ungüento para esto.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Qué tragedia! - Dijo, y una sonrisa vengativa torció sus delgados labios. - Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Weasley tendrá que soportar, porque sucedió que simplemente usé un frasco completo.

-Vámonos - murmuró Ron e hizo otro intento de escapar, pero Harry lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Pero, Ron realmente la necesita - dijo Harry con presión, manteniendo sus ojos agudos como un escalpelo. Miró a Snape con una súplica silenciosa en sus ojos.

Severus hizo una mueca y miró a Ron, que estaba estudiando sus propias botas, y de repente comenzó a rascarse el hombro.

-Aunque... - Snape comenzó en un tono, como si tuviera que escupir cada palabra... - tal vez queda un poco. Esperen un momento.

Con estas palabras, se giró y les cerró las puertas en la cara. Harry se apresuró a darle una expresión fría a su rostro cuando Ron se giró para mirarlo con ojos saltones y como si hubiera sido invitado a jugar para el equipo nacional de Quidditch.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Snape volvió a aparecer en la puerta y le entregó al Weasley un frasco entero sellado.

-Aplicar dos veces al día - murmuró, y cada palabra parecía atorada en su garganta como un hueso. - Si sucede algo más, llévelo al ala del hospital. ¡Y no me molesten más!

Antes de que Severus pudiera cerrar la puerta, Harry nuevamente le dio una sonrisa radiante. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron por un momento, y luego desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

Ron estaba tan sorprendido, que solo habló cuando ya se estaban acercando a las escaleras y dijo que Snape aparentemente tenía el ‘Día de la casa de los Elfos’.

Harry no dijo nada, aunque dentro de él, había tanta alegría que si se hubiera permitido sonreír, su boca llegaría a sus oídos.

  
  


*** * ***

**Sexo.**

Bueno, Harry no puede dejar de admitir que el sexo fue el principal. Tuvieron tanto sexo esa semana, que Harry ya había perdido la cuenta. A veces hacían el amor varias veces al día, en cualquier lugar, y en cualquier momento.

Ambos eran completamente adictos al sexo. Aunque a Harry le pareció que Snape era aún más adicto. Y esto a pesar del hecho de que él mismo no podía dejar de pensar en él, incluso mientras comía o estaba en el aula. Llegó al punto de que cuando no podía encontrarse con Severus, tenía que masturbarse, porque de lo contrario, simplemente explotaría.

A veces Harry pensaba que Snape lo necesitaba aún más. Al recibir un mensaje que constaba de una sola palabra, _"¡Ven!",_ ya sabía en qué estado se encontraba el hombre. Sabía que si cruzaba el umbral de sus habitaciones, inmediatamente lo arrojarían al suelo o lo presionarían contra la puerta y lo follaría de tal manera, que sería difícil caminar de nuevo, al día siguiente.

Varias veces Snape lo esperaba con los pantalones bajados y un miembro sobresaliendo hacia él, y luego Harry silenciosamente se arrodillaba y lo tragaba casi por completo, sintiendo su mirada fija en él, con un brillo enfermizo en sus ojos vistos desde la oscuridad. Parecía que Severus no podía tener suficiente de Harry, como si constantemente nunca fuera suficiente...

A Harry le encantaba lamer y chupar los suaves testículos de Severus, porque soltaba gemidos tan fuertes, que lo excitaban de sobremanera, además de que le encantaba escucharlo. En ocasiones, el propio Snape levantaba su pene, dándole un mejor acceso a este lugar sensible, y Harry lamía toda el área con tal ímpetu, que sucedió que unos toques específicos fueron suficientes para cubrir su cabello con esperma, como una especie de champú exclusivo.

El mayor problema de Harry, era que su erección casi constante, se agravaba especialmente en las clases de Pociones. No podía mirar en la dirección del maestro de pociones, pasear por la clase y lanzar a sus alumnos su maravillosa mirada severa, para no sentir un cierto tipo de tensión en las partes inferiores del cuerpo. Esto lo había preocupado antes, pero en los últimos días, la pregunta se había agudizado aún más. Y los pensamientos sobre los cerebros de los sapos o los excrementos de mandrágora, no ayudaron. Valió la pena imaginar cómo este hombre serio, inspirando a todos tanto miedo, acaba de terminar en su cara o le susurraba al oído que "lo follará tan duramente, que no podrá sentarse hoy", su cuerpo temblaba de excitación y tenía que esforzarse mucho, para cortar decentemente las raíces de la mandrágora, no cortarse los dedos.

Muchas veces, Harry se preguntó si esto era normal. Es decir, si esto sucede con otras parejas, y si todos piensan solo en qué posición lo harán la próxima vez. Incluso intentó varias veces preguntarle a Ron sobre esto, pero solo le lanzó una mirada triste y avergonzada, murmurando algo como: "Bueno, ya sabes lo que son estas chicas..."

Harry no lo sabía. Solo podía adivinar y sospechaba que no querían tener sexo con tanta frecuencia como los hombres. Parece que si una niña tiene pareja, la cantidad de sexo se reduce inmediatamente al mínimo requerido. Pero los adolescentes piensan en “él” constantemente. Y si la cantidad de testosterona en un par, se duplica, entonces el sexo es lo primero. En las parejas heterosexuales, las niñas frenan los impulsos de su mitad masculina, y si ambos hombres están emparejados, no hay nadie a quien cuidar, y luego se trata de una erupción continua.

Es por eso que, cuando él y Severus ya no tenían la fuerza para soportar, se encontraron en medio de clases en un armario acordado en el segundo piso. Nada se podía comparar con la emoción que se apoderó de Harry cuando él, al salir del aula, leyó el mensaje: _“Armario. ¡Ahora_!” Y, excluyendo la necesidad de visitar el baño, corrió al lugar designado, donde Severus ya lo estaba esperando. No dedicaron tiempo a conversaciones innecesarias, y a veces sucedió, que ni siquiera intercambiaron una palabra entre ellos. Snape lo tomó justo allí, contra la pared, respirando ardientemente en su oído, apretándolo con un abrazo de hierro, como si lo ansiara tanto, que estuviera listo para reducirlo a polvo. 

A veces, Harry tenía nuevos rasguños en la mejilla, por las ásperas paredes de piedra del armario o una astilla, por una áspera puerta de madera, pero Severus siempre destruía escrupulosamente todos los rastros, dejando solo aquellos que no eran visibles.

Después de un tiempo, el propio Harry comenzó a enviar las mismas "invitaciones a reuniones". Sin embargo, el maestro de pociones no siempre venía, aunque, incluso si aparecía, retrataba un poco de negligencia, tratando de fingir que estaba allí por accidente, solo porque pasaba. Aunque cuando estaba con Harry, lo tomaba con tanto fervor, que la próxima vez tuvo que pensar cuidadosamente antes de invitarlo nuevamente.

Y luego lo hizo de todos modos.

  
  


*** * ***

El infierno.

Bueno, ¿por qué lo miró así?, después de todo, él ya está emocionado, y después de diez minutos, ¡comienzan las Pociones!

Harry suspiró y volvió a mirar a Severus sentado en la mesa de enseñanza.

Nunca habían hecho esto antes de Pociones... Él mismo no sabía realmente por qué. Aunque sospechaba que probablemente había alguna razón para esto, por el momento no quería pensar en eso. Ahora solo quería una cosa…

-¡Olvidé algo! - Lanzó a Ron y Hermione, levantándose de la mesa. - Vayan sin mí. Los alcanzaré.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Harry se apresuró hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, claramente sintiendo los ojos oscuros en él. Una vez afuera, se metió la mano en el bolsillo, apretó una piedra y envió:

_“¡Armario Ahora!”_

Lanzando su mochila sobre su hombro, corrió al segundo piso. Metiéndose en el armario, Harry sacó su varita y encendió las velas sobre el estante.

Luego arrojó la mochila a la esquina y se apoyó contra la pared. ¿Severus vendrá? Harry fulminó con la mirada a la puerta como un halcón, escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón y el sonido de la sangre, que al solo pensar en lo que harían aquí, todo se apresuró por su estómago.

Le temblaban las manos de impaciencia. Era necesario aligerar estos tormentos al menos un poco. Harry bajó cuidadosamente sus pantalones y tocó su miembro cálido, del cual la entrepierna redujo un dulce espasmo.

¡Oh! ¡Mejor no lo hagas! Es mejor esperar a que sus largos dedos, similares a las patas de un insecto, lo agarren pronto...

El pomo de la puerta se movió, y su corazón casi salió de su pecho. La puerta se abrió y Severus entró.

-Potter, ¿Te das cuenta de que en unos minutos los dos deberíamos estar en clase? - Susurró, parado en la entrada y sin acercarse a Harry, aunque una mirada entrecerrada recorrió todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su pene cada vez más elocuente. - Tal vez después de las pociones...

-Todavía tenemos siete minutos - respondió Harry con descaro en un susurro, acercándose a Severus y sin apartar los ojos de sus labios en una delgada línea. Snape se encogió un poco y se lamió los labios. Algo más caliente en sus ojos ardía que la llama reflejada de las velas. - Si nos damos prisa... - Harry continuó con la misma sonrisa audaz... - incluso podemos adelantarnos al resto. Te deseo, ahora.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Snape, que estaba experimentando una lucha interna, tomó la cremallera de sus pantalones y la separó. Puso su mano en su ropa interior y, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del cálido miembro, la sacó. Tan largo y pesado. Era perfecto.

Lentamente, casi perezosamente, pasó la palma de la mano por el tronco, tirando del prepucio y disfrutando de la vista de un profundo pliegue de placer que apareció entre las cejas oscuras. Severus cerró los ojos y suspiró. Harry repitió el movimiento, sintiendo la cabeza llena de sangre pulsando bajo sus dedos. Poniéndose de puntillas, acercó sus labios al oído de Severus y susurró:

\- Quiero que lo entierres dentro de mí...

Sucedió en un instante. Snape lanzó un fuerte rugido casi animal, dio la vuelta bruscamente a Harry y lo arrojó contra la pared. Una grieta de tela rasgada llegó a sus oídos, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que era su camisa. En ese momento, besos furiosos le quemaron el cuello, y un pene resbaladizo entró en él tan rápidamente, que se asfixió por un instante. Antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta de estas dos sensaciones, se les agregó una tercera. Una palma fría se apoderó de su polla caliente y comenzó a moverse en sincronía con las embestidas. Los dedos apretaron sus testículos con brusquedad, lo que condujo rápidamente al orgasmo.

Terminaron casi simultáneamente. Al principio, Harry rascó las paredes con las uñas y presionó sus labios ardientes contra la piedra. Y un minuto después, Severus, respirando pesadamente y enterrando los dientes en el hombro desnudo de su amante.

Durante un rato, en el silencio del armario, solo se escucharon dos respiraciones desiguales y superficiales. Y entonces Severus escuchó un ronco susurro:

-Llegaremos tarde.

Harry arrancó su mejilla de la pared y ajustó sus gafas retorcidas.

-¿En serio?

-Ponte en orden, Potter - la voz del maestro de pociones sonaba casi familiar. ¿Cómo logró recuperarse tan rápido? ¿Incluso después de _esto_? Harry mismo apenas se puso de pie. - _Reparo_, - ronroneó Severus, y Harry sintió que su camisa se volvía a llenar. - Voy primero. Tú, ven en cinco minutos.

Y ahora ya ha desaparecido.

Harry se despegó de la pared, se volvió y se puso de pie, apoyando su espalda contra ella. Todavía jadeando, trató de ponerse decente. Sus caderas temblaban, y su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y probablemente, su cara era del color de la mermelada de frambuesa.

Se puso los pantalones, se puso la camisa, se ajustó el nudo de la corbata aflojada y trató de alisarse el cabello. Harry estaba tan relajado y feliz, que no le importó lo tarde que llegó, durante quince minutos o media hora.

De todos modos, Snape no hará nada por él...

Sin embargo, su confianza se sacudió cuando cruzó el umbral de la clase. El reloj colgado en la pared mostraba que llegaba veinte minutos tarde, y luego llegó la voz sarcástica del maestro de pociones:

-Oh, señor Potter. ¡Qué sorpresa! Si ha encontrado asuntos más importantes que mi lección, no me atrevo a retrasarlo, puede volver a ellos.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó sobre su pecho.

Se las arregló, sintiendo la mirada de todos los estudiantes en el aula. Los Slytherin estaban obviamente gozando, sin embargo, tal como se utiliza _en la_ la mayoría de los Gryffindor. Solo Ron, Hermione y Neville lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Probablemente debería comenzar a tomar puntos del Gryffindor - el profesor miró su reloj y guardó silencio por un momento. - Entonces, menos... ya tengo veintiún puntos por llegar tarde. Agregue diez más, por el aspecto descuidado y la camisa que sobresale de los pantalones. Harry instantáneamente bajó la mirada y se alisó la ropa, sintiendo la vergüenza que lo había atrapado luchando por el primer lugar, con ira. - Tal vez, al menos así se dé cuenta, de que _nadie_ llega tarde a mis lecciones, Potter". Todos estaríamos igualmente agradecidos si pudiera explicarnos qué cosas importantes le han retrasado. - La satisfacción vengativa cruzó por la cara del maestro de pociones, y Harry tembló de rabia.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese…? Maldito, arrogante, bastardo...

Necesitaba inventar algo. ¡Y tan pronto como sea posible!

-Uh... Bueno, yo... en resumen...

Severus inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia su hombro y preguntó, mirando alrededor de la clase:

-¿Alguien entiende este idioma? Parece que se necesita un traductor.

Los Slytherins se echaron a reír. Seamus y Dean también. Incluso Parvati y Lavender se mordieron los labios...

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron de humillación. Hace unos minutos, este hijo de puta, lo folló desinteresadamente, le acarició el pene, como si no hubiera nada más hermoso en el mundo, y ahora se burla de él, en presencia de toda la clase. Harry estaba furioso y tenía dificultades para contenerse de la respuesta venenosa.

-Siéntate, Potter. Y no te atrevas a llegar tarde nunca más.

-No se preocupe, profesor. No voy a llegar tarde _a ninguna_ lección - espetó Harry, y su voz irradiaba resentimiento y furia ardiente.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-Y otros diez puntos por su tono, Sr. Potter - gruñó. - ¡Ustedes, silencio! - Snape le gritó a los Slytherins, que todavía se reían, y quienes se callaron de inmediato.

Harry caminó hacia el banco y se sentó junto a Ron. Sus dedos estaban tan apretados que enderezarlos valía mucho trabajo.

Él entendió que Snape no podía decepcionarlo de esa manera, solo que no en frente de toda la clase, ¡pero por qué necesitaba ser tan desagradable! ¡Parecía enojado con Harry por llegar tarde a su clase por su culpa!

¡Qué bastardo! ¡Que trate de enviarle un mensaje sobre la reunión! Deja que lo intente...

  
  


*** * ***

Severus lo intentó. Dos días después.

Dirigiéndose al armario, Harry se convenció por completo de que iría allí solo para decirle a Snape todo lo que pensaba de él.

Silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, miró a una figura alta que sobresalía de la oscuridad, se parecía a un depredador que acechaba en una emboscada.

-Tengo Historia de la Magia ahora. No puedo llegar tarde - dijo Harry fríamente, tratando de no escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. - Vine a decirte…

Dio un paso atrás y alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, pero en el mismo instante el contorno de la puerta brilló de color escarlata. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-Déjame salir - gritó, tirando del pomo, aunque sabía que era inútil. - Tengo lección. Realmente no debo llegar tarde. - Trató de hacer que su voz sonara convincente, aunque no funcionó muy bien. El hecho de que Bins no hubiera notado nada si ningún alumno hubiera asistido a su clase, todos lo sabían muy bien.

La respuesta fue un resoplido despectivo proveniente de un rincón oscuro.

Esto destruyó la presa invisible de Harry.

Girándose sobre sus talones, soltó un solo suspiro:

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Es tan desagradable, que ni siquiera me cabe en la cabeza! ¡Eres asqueroso, insignificante, desvergonzado, y vil bastardo!

Severus caminó hacia él, saliendo de las sombras y sonriendo para que todo nadara ante los ojos de Harry, sus piernas se doblaron y su corazón y estómago cambiaron de lugar. Los ojos negros brillaron en la oscuridad.

-Todo esto es sobre mí - susurró con voz ronca, y antes de que Harry pudiera volver a sus sentidos, su camisa estaba rota, y las manos y los labios de Snape, hambrientos por él.

Su enorme pene entró tan profundo, que los testículos golpearon sus nalgas, el sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose en una pared de piedra, la cacofonía de gemidos, gritos y suspiros. Labios susurrando al oído _tales_ cosas...

Sí, estaban locos.

Locos, el uno por el otro.

  
  


*** * ***

Tumbado en la oscuridad, en la cama y tratando de encontrar una pose en la que su culo dolorosamente palpitante, no molestara demasiado, Harry se preguntó qué demonios se puso esa jodida corbata.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que era _el mismo_ empate, todavía tuvo la oportunidad de volver atrás y huir. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Hasta ahora, los nervios estaban en su pecho y en su corazón, para su disgusto, no quería calmarse. Los ecos del shock experimentado hasta ahora, se han hecho sentir por la pulsación en las sienes, las manos temblorosas y los recuerdos arremolinados en su cabeza.

Harry rodó de nuevo y gimió de dolor. No solo su espalda estaba dolorida. Parecía que no quedaba ni un solo músculo desgarrado en su cuerpo, y ni siquiera sospechaba que hubiera tantos. Y dados los moretones y las cicatrices, parecía que estaba huyendo del campo de batalla.

En verdad, no estaba lejos de la verdad.

¡Y todo por la maldita tela!

*** * ***

***FLASHBACK***

Harry se ató una corbata al cuello y se miró en el espejo. Sí, las rayas negras y rojas se ajustaban perfectamente a la camisa escarlata y a los pantalones negros. No sabía que tenía esa corbata. Sin embargo, una vez que apareció en su maleta, entonces, le pertenecía.

A veces, cuando iba a ver a Severus en los días en que no tenía un horario laboral, por ejemplo, el fin de semana, tenía que fingir que iba a una cita con su "novia misteriosa". Entonces, no podía verse como un hombre harapiento, por lo tanto, en lugar de los jeans y la camisa, habituales, tenía que usar otra cosa.

Al salir de la sala de profesores y bajar varios pisos, Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Entrando en la oficina del maestro de pociones, se quitó el manto y llamó.

La puerta se abrió. Harry entró en la habitación y vio a Severus sentado en su silla favorita, vertiendo líquido ámbar en el vaso.

Bueno, por supuesto. Harry ya había notado que Snape era claramente adicto a esta bebida. Y generalmente de alcohol. Severus bebía en casi todas las reuniones, lo que Harry no estaba del todo sorprendido. Sospechaba que si tuviera un trabajo como Severus, que tenía que arriesgar constantemente su vida y hacer todas estas cosas terribles, también intentaría olvidarse de todo. ¿Y qué mejor para borrar la memoria, que el alcohol? A menos, por supuesto, excluir el Obliviate. Al final, en cuyo caso, siempre tiene a mano una poción aleccionadora.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y sonrió ampliamente cuando Severus lo miró por encima del cristal.

-Buenas noches, Sev... - De repente, se detuvo cuando notó un resplandor proveniente de algún lugar en el área de su pecho. Y resultó, que a Severus también llamó la atención. Snape entrecerró los ojos y fijó su mirada en una corbata brillante que era excepcionalmente escarlata. Harry bajó los ojos y gimió: "Maldita sea"

¡Genial! Ahora recordaba de dónde sacó esta corbata.

De Ginny.

Rojo: indicaba alegría y emoción, y negro: cuando su dueño experimenta enojo o miedo.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio parpadear la corbata, y luego aparecieron rayas negras en ella.

Aunque, Snape no sabe qué tipo de corbata es, será mejor si todo sigue igual.

Harry caminó hacia la silla y se sentó, todo el tiempo sintiendo el gran interés de Severus en sí mismo. La proporción de colores en la corbata ahora, era la misma que al principio.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿De nuevo alguna pista sutil?

-No, es solo una corbata que refleja el estado de ánimo - murmuró Harry, tratando de cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

Snape levantó una ceja.

-¿Así que querías insinuar algo de esta manera? Pero sabes muy bien que no necesito esas cosas para entender en qué estado de ánimo estás. Todo está escrito en tu cara.

Harry se mordió el labio.

-No iba a insinuar nada. Solo me la puse, eso es todo, por casualidad. Me la habían regalado, pero lo olvidé por completo. Por cierto, el control de ayer sobre el tema de los antídotos, fue realmente difícil...

Pero Snape no lo escuchó. Entrecerrando los ojos, continuó mirando la corbata, que se estaba oscureciendo. Harry ya podía sentir su corazón latir.

¡Pero no puede ser tan inteligente!

-¿Lo olvidaste? - Severus dijo esto en un tono que Harry se estremeció involuntariamente. Estas entonaciones no eran un buen augurio. Snape parecía sospechar algo...

-La próxima vez, avísame antes de que decidas darnos un control no planeado - continuó Harry, deliberadamente con voz despreocupada, aunque por el rabillo del ojo, vio que la corbata ya era casi negra.

-Hmmm... - dijo Snape, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Una corbata que muestra tu miedo... Ese regalo barato es de mal gusto. Bueno, bueno, Potter... ¿aceptar tal basura de alguien?

Harry conocía ese sentimiento: la ira despertando en el fondo. Una ola malvada se elevó más alto. Cegadoramente.

-¡Esto no es de mal gusto! Ginny nunca... - Harry se atragantó y se mordió la lengua, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La temperatura en la habitación bajó bruscamente, y a Harry le pareció que alguien había abierto la ventana, dejando entrar el viento helado de enero.

El rostro de Snape se agudizó, sus ojos se enrojecieron con fuego frío. 

Peligro.

-Quítatela de inmediato - murmuró, y una amenaza sonó en voz baja. Dedos apretados en el cristal. Parecía tener el control, pero era solo una apariencia. Harry nunca había visto un resfriado en sus ojos. Parecía que un fuego ardía bajo la piel de Snape. Agarró el vaso con tanta fuerza en su mano, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Harry se presionó involuntariamente contra su silla.

-Pero, es solo que...

-¡Sin discusión! - El siseo enojado de Snape fue peor que un grito.

Con un suspiro, Harry tomó su corbata, aflojó el nudo y se lo pasó sobre la cabeza. Si tanto le molesta, puede estar oculta. No quería comenzar la noche con un escándalo.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a doblar su corbata para ponerla en su bolsillo, Snape de repente sacó su varita y extendió su mano hacia adelante.

En ese momento, a Harry lo alcanzó el entendimiento. Sucedió tan repentinamente que abrió mucho los ojos.

Snape estaba a punto de destruir la corbata. ¡Su regalo! ¡El regalo que recibió de Ginny!

-Pero esto es solo un obsequio - murmuró con los dientes apretados, sintiendo que la ira hirviendo en su interior comenzaba a apoderarse gradualmente de él.

-Cállate y dámela, - siseó Severus, extendiendo su mano expectante y sin apartar los ojos de un trozo de tela rojo-negro.

Harry miró la corbata que tenía en la mano.

Esto no era normal, Snape actuaba como un loco. No lo va a obedecer.

-No, - dijo en voz baja, pero con un desafío y, desplegando su corbata, se la puso de nuevo.

Pero tan pronto como Harry logró mirar de nuevo la cara de Snape, que de repente se puso mortalmente pálida, los labios de Severus lanzaron un hechizo, y la mano que sostenía la varita se disparó hacia adelante:

-¡_Accio corbata!_

Los años de Quidditch y la práctica de evadir bludgers, no fueron en vano. Al darse cuenta de un destello amarillo, Harry instintivamente pateó el piso y voló con su silla. Agrupado, cayó de rodillas, mirando a Severus con una mezcla de desconfianza y horror.

-¡_encarcelado!_

Las cuerdas volaron hacia Harry, pero él cayó hacia adelante y se escondió detrás de la silla.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Lloró por su refugio temporal. - ¡Te estás comportando de manera inapropiada! ¿Cómo puedes enfadarte tanto, debido a esto...?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, sonó un nuevo hechizo:

-¡_Depulso!_

La silla voló hacia un rincón y se estrelló contra una estantería con libros que cayeron al suelo. Harry comenzó a cuatro patas para avanzar hacia la puerta, mientras intentaba sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que Snape, que se había puesto de pie de un salto y apuntó con su varita, golpeó la mesa frente a él con una botella, liberándose y gritó:

_-¡Flagello!_

_-¡Protego! - _Harry gritó, en el último momento reflejando el hechizo, que cayó en el siguiente armario y cortó los libros allí en pequeños pedazos. Las páginas revoloteaban en el aire.

-¡Audaz gilipollas! - Gruñó Snape. Parecía que no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Su rostro se puso rojo de ira, sus ojos brillaron con un rayo helado, que atravesó el interior de Harry, instándolo a resistir. - ¡Te haré obedecer! ¡_Flagello!_

Esta vez, el flash fue mucho más fuerte. Harry volvió a conjurar el escudo, pero cuando la maldición de Snape cayó sobre él, estaba demasiado débil. Trató de contenerlo, pero el encanto penetró más y más, acercándose, hasta que...

El escudo brillaba. Harry se echó hacia atrás un poco, y sintió algo azotarlo en la mejilla. Algo explotó detrás de él, pero no vio nada más que las estrellas brillando en sus ojos. Instintivamente agarrándose la cara, Harry sintió sangre tibia debajo de sus dedos.

Incrédulo, miró a Snape, que respiraba agitadamente, quien lo miró con una mirada penetrante que dolía aún más que este hechizo.

-"Te doy una última oportunidad, Potter - la voz de Snape era tan fría que incluso el acero podía congelarse. Extendió su mano hacia él nuevamente. - De lo contrario, todo puede terminar trágicamente para ti.

Harry retrocedió tambaleándose, aún sosteniendo su mejilla. Estaba temblando por todas partes, y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho, que parecía que sus costillas se romperían.

¿Cómo puede él…? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo en absoluto…?

-¡Estás loco! - Gritó, poniendo en la entonación, todo el odio que tenía en ese momento por Snape. - No me quedaré aquí un minuto más! ¡Me largo!

Harry se giró hacia la puerta cuando la voz aguda de Snape sonó detrás de él.

-Oh, no. No lo harás.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que Snape se dirigía hacia él. Harry corrió hacia la salida, salió de la habitación y, apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta, gritó:

_-Colloportus Pessulus_

Luego dio un paso atrás, mirando a la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Gruñidos!

Por el ruido de un ruido sordo, Harry casi saltó: parecía que alguien estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, chocando con el pecho.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la salida de la oficina cuando se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor: la puerta se zafó de las bisagras, voló varios metros y golpeó el escritorio, desde el cual las botellas, libros y pesas estaban en el piso. Fragmentos y astillas volaron en todas las direcciones. Harry se cubrió con la mano, pero algunos lograron excavar en su piel. Sacó una larga astilla de su antebrazo, la tiró al suelo y, sin detenerse por un momento, se apresuró a correr. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida, la puerta se puso roja.

¡Oh, no!

Incluso antes de que Harry agarrara la manija, ya sabía que era inútil. Su corazón latía como loco, saltando de su pecho. La adrenalina hirvió en las venas, interfiriendo con una rabia tan fuerte que parecía que ahora era capaz de romper la maldita puerta solo con los puños. Dándose la vuelta, Harry vio a Snape caminando hacia él. Por la furia, la cara de Severus se convirtió en una máscara, y parecía que solo una mirada podía quemar marcas en la piel.

Harry levantó su varita, frenéticamente tratando de recordar algún tipo de hechizo protector.

-Expulsar... - no tuvo tiempo de terminar. Snape saltó hacia él como un depredador, agarró la varita con la mano y la golpeó en la puerta con tanta fuerza, que Harry gritó con dolor y soltó la varita.

-¡Me pagarás por esto, maldito imbécil! - Hubo un siseo en la garganta, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Snape agarró su camisa, la arrancó de la puerta y la empujó hacia la sala de estar. Harry tropezó con uno de los frascos que yacían en el suelo y cayó al suelo a lo grande, golpeándose la cabeza con losas de piedra. El destello de dolor fue tan intenso, que Harry casi no oyó el crujido de los vidrios rotos. Manchas oscuras nadaban ante sus ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas. Con gran dificultad, se arrodilló y, sin siquiera tratar de encontrar los lentes cerca, probablemente se levantó y se volvió para mirar a Snape parado en la puerta. Estaba temblando tanto, que parecía que estaba a punto de volar en pedazos.

Solo vio una silueta oscura y borrosa. Y la niebla roja. Esta niebla cubrió sus ojos, desgarrándolo por dentro, despertando a un monstruo dormido, que gruñó, queriendo liberarse, llegar a Snape, saltar sobre él, desgarrarlo con sus garras, morderlo, desgarrarlo, _lastimarlo_...

Como una bestia angustiada, Harry se precipitó con sus puños y se topó con Snape. Golpeó a ciegas, tratando de golpearle la cara, el cuello, al menos algo, pero Snape lo agarró del brazo, bloqueó el ataque y, dándole la espalda, lo empujó hacia la puerta. Lo golpeó varias veces con todas sus fuerzas en una superficie de madera, y Harry chilló y torció el cuello en ese momento, tratando de morder a Snape, patearlo, hacer al menos algo, para satisfacer la creciente sed de asesinato. En ese momento quería matarlo.

Snape evitó hábilmente la patada, y Harry, aprovechando la oportunidad, con un esfuerzo inhumano, sacó la mano y la agitó. Snape lo esquivó en el último momento, pero el puño de Harry aún logró lastimarse la barbilla.

La bestia dentro de Harry aulló. Snape parecía sorprendido por este giro de los asuntos. Agarrando la mano de Harry, la giró. Un dolor ardiente le atravesó el hombro.

-¡Te odio! - Harry gruñó, poniendo tanto veneno en sus palabras que él mismo se sorprendió de que saliera de sus labios. Presionado firmemente contra la puerta, con las manos fijas, ni siquiera podía moverse. Solo podía respirar con dificultad y lanzar miradas dignas de un basilisco a Snape que se elevaba sobre él. Oh, si solo la vista pudiera matar...

-Da la casualidad de que yo también te odio, Potter. - El metal podría derretirse con esa voz. Snape mostró sus dientes, como si fuera a devorarlo.

Harry estaba mareado, la piel de gallina corría por todo su cuerpo, corriendo cada vez más bajo... La adrenalina furiosa interfirió con la lava al rojo vivo de la ira y algo más que corrió por las venas, quemando la piel y despertando ciertas partes del cuerpo que en estas circunstancias no debería haber sido despertado Era todo como una cuerda de arco, listo para disparar.

-¡Pero te odio más, gilipollas! - Harry ladró y se lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de morder.

-Cómo te atreves... - el siseo que salió de la boca de Snape exudaba tanta furia que parecía capaz de quemar la piel de Harry. Snape liberó su mano del agarre, agarró la corbata roja y negra parpadeante y la apretó fuertemente alrededor del cuello de Harry para que no pudiera respirar. Jadeó, tratando de respirar, pero en vano. Con su mano libre, trató de soltar sus largos dedos que se clavaban en su corbata, pero le faltaba la fuerza. Le dolían los pulmones, su cabeza daba vueltas tanto, que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. La imagen ante sus ojos nadaba aún más fuerte, solo podía ver manchas oscuras, cuando una voz de acero provenía de lejos:

-¿Te disculpas?

Harry asintió frenéticamente. Agarre debilitado. Aspiró ansiosamente un aire tan bienvenido e inmediatamente tosió. Las lágrimas llegaron a sud ojos. Inclinándose hacia adelante, respiraba con dificultad. Era imposible hablar. Harry levantó la cabeza y jadeó roncamente:

-Maldito hijo de puta...

De un poderoso mechón de cabello, círculos de colores bailaban frente a sus ojos. Echó mucho la cabeza hacia atrás, un aliento abrasador tocó su rostro. Harry miró en dos túneles interminables, y su respiración se contuvo nuevamente. Un tornado hizo estragos en los ojos negros. Él mismo se recordó a un volcán al borde de una erupción y sabía que un choque de dos elementos solo podía terminar en uno.

Apocalipsis.

-Ahora verás, lo que este hijo de puta hará contigo...

Y antes de que Harry pudiera entender el significado de esas palabras, fue arrastrado por el cabello hacia la mesa. Todo nadó. Todo lo que vio fue una peligrosa encimera que se acercaba. Desde las caderas hasta el borde, el dolor atravesó nuevamente su cuerpo. El aire salió de sus pulmones, cuando el cuerpo fue clavado en una superficie dura y lisa. Un movimiento brusco, y los pantalones, junto con las bragas, estaban en el área de la rodilla. Una palma fría se apoderó de su boca, y luego una polla resbaladiza y sólida, estalló dentro de él, apretando a través de su esfínter no preparado.

Harry trató de gritar, pero la mano presionó sus labios con tanta fuerza, que no pudo hacer ningún sonido, excepto fuertes gemidos. Un minuto después, el segundero retiró la cabeza del cabello con tanta fuerza que la columna se arqueó duramente.

Su culo estalló con ásperos impulsos furiosos quemados, para que Harry pudiera sentir nada más que una sensación de ardor. Le parecía que por cada movimiento dentro de él, todo se volvía al revés. Snape lo jodió con tanta fuerza, como si tratara de llevar a un miembro a su garganta. Como si realmente hubiera decidido destrozarlo.

Mordiéndose las uñas en la encimera negra, Harry escuchó el crujido de la mesa y los golpes de los muslos dibujados en la tela negra contra sus nalgas desnudas. Bajo los párpados fuertemente comprimidos, ardía fuego, el cuerpo se estremeció por los temblores, y un gemido interminable salió de la garganta.

Por un momento, la mano apretando su boca, se aferró a su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás con cada empujón. Una corriente incontrolada de palabras brotó de su boca vacía. Harry no tuvo control sobre sí mismo durante mucho tiempo.

¡Si, si, si! ¡Demuestra cuánto me odias! ¡Fóllame gilipollas! ¡Rómpeme en pedazos! El infierno. ¡Qué genial es! ¡Oh, oh, oh, oh!

¡Oh, qué sensación tan vívida! La lava caliente fluyó dentro de él, descendiendo a través de las venas por el abdomen. Ira. Deseo. Los sentimientos eran tan fuertes. Ellos vivieron en eso. En la garganta, en el estómago, se filtraron a través de la piel, goteando sudor sobre ella.

Si tan solo no terminara nunca. Quería estas sensaciones en su vida. Esas emociones, por siempre. Tan fuerte. Sin fin...

Harry abrió los ojos por un momento y vio... Chispas daban vueltas alrededor. El espacio fue desgarrado por un destello. La magia era tan fuerte que los frascos en los estantes vibraron y se elevaron en el aire. Los escombros esparcidos por todas partes despegaron en un torbellino, bailando.

Severus respiraba pesadamente y gemía tan fuerte como siempre. Harry escuchó cada respiración que subía y bajaba, tocando su piel desnuda. Respiraba solo por él y para él.

Y luego su garganta se contrajo nuevamente. Snape agarró el extremo de su corbata y la puso alrededor del cuello de Harry, envolviéndola alrededor de su brazo como una correa. La imagen ante sus ojos volvió a nadar, cuando Severus le quitó la corbata, obligando a su cabeza a inclinarse aún más.

Rojo y negro. Cambiaban unos a otros. Más rápido. Parpadearon, mezclándose. La llama roja consumió el negro. Destruyéndolo con su resplandor.

Los golpes ardientes del miembro desgarrador en su interior, se aceleraron. Severus irrumpió en él con venganza, acercando la cabeza de Harry a sí mismo, apretando cada vez más la corbata alrededor de su cuello, como si hubiera perdido completamente el control sobre sí mismo.

Todo daba vueltas. El aire comenzó a silbar y elevarse. Harry ya no podía respirar.

Entonces sintió el aliento caliente en su oído y escuchó el ronco susurro de Snape:

-Estoy loco por ti...

Explosión.

A Harry le pareció que estaba cayendo en un pozo profundo lleno de lava. El mundo estaba explotando. Y lo que sentía, parecía que duraría para siempre. Escuchó su propio grito que, cuando se alejó, sonó más tranquilo.

Y entonces la oscuridad lo agarró.

Algo frío salpicó su rostro, lo que lo llevó a abrir los ojos apresuradamente. La oscuridad retrocedió y la luz penetró debajo de sus párpados. Harry parpadeó cuando vio la silueta borrosa de Severus inclinada sobre él.

-Oh, ¿te dignaste a despertar?

Y entonces Harry entendió. Debe haberse desmayado. Ahora estaba acostado de espaldas sobre la mesa, sintiendo que algo caliente fluía de entre sus nalgas y también un dolor ardiente en su cuello. Levantando su mano, tocó la corbata que lo rodeaba, cuyo final aún sostenía en su mano. Realmente parecía un pliegue. La correa en la que estaba sentado.

Desde este entendimiento, todo se volvió al revés dentro de él. Por el abdomen, la lava comenzó a acumularse nuevamente.

Y Harry se odiaba por eso.

Miró una delgada palma agarrando el símbolo negro sangre de su esclavitud, y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan... libre.

Severus se movió, soltando la corbata. Luego fue a un objeto tirado en el piso y lo recogió. Harry giró la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Esas eran sus gafas.

Snape se acercó a él otra vez, sacó su varita y golpeó ligeramente el cristal roto.

_-¡Reparo!_

Harry se sentó sobre sus codos, dejando que Snape le pusiera las gafas sobre la nariz. Solo ahora, agitado, sintió que le dolían todos los músculos. El mundo ha tomado forma. Vio a Snape, que lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿En qué nos detenemos? - Preguntó en voz baja y agarró su corbata nuevamente, hundiendo su mirada en los ojos bien abiertos de Harry. Pero esta vez no comenzó a arrastrarlo, sino que, por el contrario, se debilitó y despegó. Harry no se resistió. No le queda más fuerza.

Severus tomó un trozo de tela y, sin romper el contacto visual, le acercó una varita y susurró:

_-Incendio._

La corbata brilló. Las llamas se reflejaban en la aterciopelada negrura de los ojos de Snape, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir que veía una sombra de sombría satisfacción en ellos. Miró la tela abrasadora que Severus había puesto en el borde de la mesa, y de repente sintió un extraño pinchazo en el corazón.

Era como si, junto con un trozo de tela, ahora estuviera quemado... libertad.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada de la corbata, sino solo un flequillo carbonizado negro, Harry volvió a mirar a Severus.

Snape curvó sus labios en algo que recuerda levemente a una sonrisa y dijo en el tono más amable:

-Como ya hemos terminado, ¿quizás tomaremos un poco de té?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sí. Definitivamente, los dos estaban locos.

_“No puedo decirte qué es, realmente._

_Solo puedo decirte cómo se siente._

_Y ahora hay un cuchillo de acero en mi garganta._

_No puedo respirar, pero sigo peleando._

_Mientras pueda pelear._

_Mientras el mal se sienta bien._

_Es como si estuviera en vuelo_

_Alto de un amor, ebrio de odio._

_Es como si estuviera resoplando pintura._

_Y lo amo cuanto más sufro._

_Sufro y justo antes de que esté a punto de ahogarme,_

_Me resucita, me odia._

_Y me encanta._

_Espera ¿a dónde vas?_

_Te dejo._

_No, no lo hagas, vuelve._

_Estamos corriendo de vuelta._

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

_Es tan loco…_

_Porque cuando va bien, va bien._

_Pero cuando va mal, es horrible._

_Me siento tan avergonzado._

_Le digo: ¿Quién es ese tipo?_

_Ni siquiera sé su nombre._

_Le puse las manos encima._

_Nunca me rebajé tanto._

_Supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza._

_¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien,_

_Que penas puedes respirar_

_Cuando estas con él?_

_Ninguno de ustedes,_

_sabe lo que los golpeó._

_Tengo esa cálida sensación difusa._

_Si, esos escalofríos,_

_Solía _ __ _tenerlos._

_¿Ahora te estás cansando de mirarlos?_

_Juraste que nunca los golpearías._

_Nunca harías nada para lastimarlos._

_Ahora están cara a cara, arrojando veneno._

_Y estas palabras cuando las escupes…_

_Empujas, tiras del pelo,_ r_asguñas, muerdes…_

_Tíralos, patéalos._

_Tan perdido en los momentos en que estás en ellos,_

_Es la rabia que se apoderó de él, los controla a los dos._

_Ahora sé que dijimos cosas._

_Hicimos cosas que no queríamos decir._

_Pero tu temperamento es tan malo, como el mío._

_Eres igual que yo._

_Pero cuando se trata de amar, estás tan cegado._

_Quizás nuestra relación no sea tan loca como parece._

_Tal vez eso es lo que pasa,_

_Cuando un tornado se encuentra con un volcán._

_La próxima vez que esté enojado, apuntaré mi puño contra la pared._

_La próxima vez._

_No habrá próxima vez._

_Me disculpo, aunque sé que es mentira._

_Estoy cansado de los juegos, solo quiero que vuelvas._

_Sé que soy un mentiroso._

_Si alguna vez tratas de irte de nuevo,_

_Voy a atarte a la cama,_

_Y prenderé fuego a la casa._

_Solo me quedaré allí y te veré arder._

_Pero está bien, porque me gusta cómo duele._

_Solo me quedaré allí y te escuchará llorar._

_Pero eso está bien, porque amo la forma en que mientes._

_Amo la forma en que mientes.”_

"Love the way you lie" by Eminem feat. Rihanna.


	51. Dos días antes, de que todo cambiara.

_“Es gracioso como nos sentimos tanto._

_Pero no podemos decir una palabra._

_Estamos gritando por dentro._

_Y no podemos ser escuchados.” _

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí, ella fue! ¡Egoísta, narcisista! ¡Ya no la voy a proteger! ¡Suficiente! - Ron irrumpió en la habitación con tal ruido, que Harry casi se cae de la cama. Rápidamente escondió la pelota en su bolsillo, (la que recibió como regalo de Snape, para Navidad) y la miró durante un cuarto de hora, invocando alternativamente los rostros de su madre, padre y Sirius. - ¡Ella se ha vuelto insoportable! ¡Peor que la madre! Si supiera... ¿Qué tienes ahí? - Ron dejó de lanzar malas palabras llenas de amargura y miró con asombro a Harry, quien retrataba un gran interés en los pliegues de la colcha.

-¿Qué? Ah, nada especial... Es solo... una pelota. - Ron frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo algo? - Harry preguntó apresuradamente, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Su amigo suspiró profundamente y cayó en la cama.

-Hermione - murmuró por lo bajo. - Ella no es la misma conmigo... Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo... ¿terrible?"

Harry frunció el ceño.

-El hecho es que ella... en resumen, no lo sé… - resopló con irritación. - Todo se convirtió en una tragedia. Constantemente acecha detrás de mí, e indica cómo debería vivir mí vida. Ni siquiera puede tomarlo con calma. De repente, se volvió terriblemente exigente. Ella tiene quejas para mí, todo el tiempo. ‘No hagas esto, no hagas aquello’. Simplemente no puedo soportarlo más. - Ron agarró su cabeza y miró a Harry con martirio. - ¿Por qué no me detuviste mientras aún era posible?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No es mi culpa - objetó. No quería escuchar las quejas de Ron en absoluto. Después de media hora, debía ir a Snape.

-Tal vez todo esto no tiene sentido - dijo Ron, mirando por la ventana. Ya era el final del día, y el sol colgando, proyectaba largas sombras sobre el brillante patio cubierto de nieve. La expresión de Ron estaba fija en su rostro, y Harry sintió pena por él. Sabía bien lo que debía sentir ahora. Este año, él mismo más de una vez, sintió algo similar. - ¿Sabes qué? No quiero sentarme aquí. No quiero verla en absoluto. - El pelirrojo se volvió hacia Harry y le lanzó una mirada implorante. - Vamos al campo de Quidditch, a practicar. Necesito relajarme un poco.

Harry sintió que algo le picaba en el interior.

-Uh... ¿no te parece que es demasiado tarde? - murmuró. - Y además, hace frío.

-No te molestaba antes - murmuró Ron con reproche. - Desde que te encontraste “esa” chica, no tienes tiempo para nosotros, porque siempre te escabulles. Dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo juntos?

Harry tragó saliva. Ron tenía razón. Siempre pasaba sus minutos libres, con Severus. Trató de recordar las veces que pasó con Ron, excepto aquellos cuando se estaban preparando para las lecciones, y no pudo. Su amigo lo miró con una mezcla de decepción y esperanza, y Harry se sintió incómodo.

Cerrando los ojos, luchó consigo mismo por un tiempo.

-Tienes razón - respondió finalmente Harry. - Lo siento. Vamos. También he extrañado el Quidditch - sonrió exhaustivamente.

Y eso también era cierto. En invierno, el entrenamiento rara vez se realizaba, debido a las graves heladas. Angelina no fue tan cruel, como para obligarlos a entrenar en tales condiciones. Al final, ningún equipo estuvo involucrado, por lo que nadie perdió nada.

Ron se animó al instante. Saltando de la cama, se metió en el arcón en busca de su escoba y ropa abrigable. Harry aprovechó el hecho de que su amigo no lo miraba, para meter la mano en su bolsillo y apretar su piedra verde en la palma.

_“Lo siento, pero no puedo ir hoy. Me ha pasado algo. Nos vemos en otro momento.”_

Harry se deslizó fuera de la cama, sintiéndose entusiasmado. Oh, realmente extrañaba volar. Snape no se enojará si no va a él una vez. Al final, hoy no tiene ejercicio, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse.

Poniéndose ropa de invierno, Harry sintió de repente el calor que salía de su bolsillo. Fingiendo atar los cordones, se inclinó y leyó el mensaje:

_“En ese caso, te espero mañana por la noche.”_

Oh, ni siquiera esperaba que Severus lo tomara con tanta calma, pero estaba gratamente sorprendido.

_“Bien”,_ respondió él rápidamente y se levantó. Escondiendo la piedra y la pelota en el arcón para no perderlas en el campo, Harry se arrojó varias capas de ropa y, junto con Ron, salió de la habitación, agarrando a Lightning en su mano y anticipando el olor del aire invernal, que finalmente podía disfrutar después de un descanso tan largo.

-¿Oh, vas a volar?

Harry se giró en medio de las escaleras y vio a Ginny saliendo de la habitación de las chicas.

-Sí, queremos practicar un poco - respondió Ron.

La niña sonrió radiante.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? No he volado en mucho tiempo. El entrenamiento me hará bien. Perdí las últimas pruebas, porque a Greg no le gusta el Quidditch - hizo una mueca, como si la idea de que a alguien no le gustara el Quidditch, fuera tan salvaje para ella, como para un elfo doméstico hablar mal de su amo.

Ron y Harry se miraron el uno al otro.

-Pues bien. Únete. Tú serás el golpeador, yo seré el defensor, y Harry atrapará la Snitch.

-¡Genial! - Ginny aplaudió. - Ya vuelvo. Me cambiaré la de ropa.

  
  


*** * ***

-¿Has visto este giro? Casi me caigo de la escoba, ¡pero valió la pena! ¿Lo has visto? ¡Ni siquiera pensé que podía hacer eso! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Y cómo vencí a la Quaffle con la punta de mis dedos! ¿Lo has visto? - Ron charló con entusiasmo todo el camino de regreso del campo al castillo, mientras caminaban por el patio iluminado por la luz de las ventanas. 

La nieve crujió bajo sus pies, y a Harry le pareció que todos sus músculos se congelaron y ahora, al caminar, crujió aún más fuerte. Incluso más fuerte que la risa de Ginny. Pero al mismo tiempo, no dejó la sensación de que había renacido. Estaba tan relajado y tranquilo. Como después de tener buen sexo con Snape. Con la diferencia de que ahora estaba abrumado por la energía.

-Sí, eso estuvo bien. ¿Has visto cómo me di vuelta en el último momento sobre el campo? – Harry, Ron y Ginny, comentaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja, recordando el viento golpeando contra sus rostros, y que parecía seguir jugando en su cabello. - Incluso garabateé botas en la nieve. Pensé que ya había terminado. Ja, ja, ja. Pero al menos ahora sé qué hacer si Zabini o Cho, se paran frente a mí. Ni una sola escoba puede soportar esto. Excepto Rayo.

\- Cierto. Ja, ja, ja. ¡Tienes que probar mi Chistomet!

-Mejor no - se rió Ginny. - ¡No te recogeremos en pedazos de la nieve! Al final, solo lo lograste porque mis dedos se congelaron demasiado, para dar en el blanco. Aún así, este no es un buen clima para Quidditch.

-Pero mira el lado bueno… - comentó Harry, cuando los tres entraron al castillo y comenzaron a pisotear, sacudiéndose la nieve de sus zapatos, - si anotaste tantos goles en tales condiciones, ¿qué pasará en la primavera?

-Golpear a Ron es otra tarea - sonrió Ginny, y Ron se sonrojó.

-¡Ahora toma esta escoba! - Ron levantó su Chistomet y se giró hacia Ginny, quien se echó a reír y se escondió detrás de Harry.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! - exclamó un retrato colgado en el pasillo. Una mujer gorda con un bebé en una carriola. - ¡La despertarán!

Ginny se cubrió la boca con la mano, riéndose, cuando Ron, agitando su escoba, comenzó a perseguirla por el pasillo, y Harry se echó a reír, por lo que se vio obligado a apoyarse en la columna.

-¡Espera, necesito un baño! Solo espérame —jadeó Ron, deteniéndose y apoyándose en la escoba, y luego fue al baño, a la derecha del Gran Comedor.

Ginny se detuvo junto a Harry, secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Fue genial! Es una pena que no salgamos juntos más a menudo.

-Si. La próxima vez...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Parecía que una voz grave y baja, venía de la nada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Se giró bruscamente hacia las escaleras que conducían desde las mazmorras y vio que Snape estaba subiendo. Con una visión lateral, logró darse cuenta de cómo una sonrisa se deslizó de la cara de Ginny. La suya ha estado oculta por mucho tiempo debajo del zócalo.

Snape se acercó a ellos con paso seguro, su manto ondeando detrás de él. Harry vio un escalofrío en sus ojos, en comparación con el cual la escarcha fuera de los muros del castillo parecía una diversión infantil.

-Oh, el señor Potter y la señorita Weasley - murmuró, deteniéndose frente a ellos. Snape los miró, entrecerrando los ojos. -Se divierten tanto, que veo que no les importa cuánto ruido hagan ¿verdad? Bien. Diez puntos de su facultad.

-Pero aún no es de noche - dijo Ginny.

-¡Silencio! - la voz de Snape era helada, pero, de alguna manera sonó extraña, y Harry se estremeció interiormente, de miedo. Se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos de Ginny, pero por si acaso se movió aún más.

-Volamos. ¿Acaso está prohibido? - Ginny preguntó descaradamente. Harry rezó en silencio a todos los dioses para que la callaran. En ese momento, Severus claramente no estaba dispuesto a mostrar comprensión.

-Y diez puntos más, por un tono descarado - ladró Snape, mirando a Ginny como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un desagradable gusano. - No me _importa_ lo _que_ hagas en tu tiempo libre, pero hay algunas reglas en el castillo. Una de ellas, prohíbe el escándalo en los pasillos, y la otra… - señaló las manchas de huellas húmedas y sucias en el piso. - Por eso, otros diez puntos. Le pido que elimine esto de inmediato, o le informaré al Sr. Filch.

Harry quería sacar su varita, pero Ginny se adelantó a él. Se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba ligeramente cuando borró las marcas con un hechizo de limpieza. Parecía estar teniendo dificultades para controlar su ira.

-Y la tercera - continuó Snape vengativamente, - se prohíbe usar magia en los pasillos. Y por eso, otros diez puntos, señorita Weasley. Otra falta, y obtendrá una detención, ¿está claro para usted?

Ginny se encendió y levantó la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes como un rayo. Parecía que estaba muy decepcionada de que ninguno de ellos cayera en la mirada del profesor sobre ellos y no lo incinerara.

Harry tragó saliva y miró al suelo, tratando de no temblar de ira.

¡Era demasiado injusto! ¡No hicieron nada malo!

En ese momento, se abrió una puerta y Ron salió corriendo del baño. Y de repente se detuvo cuando vio a Snape.

-Uh... ¿sucedió algo? - Preguntó con incertidumbre, echando una mirada al profesor, a su hermana pelirroja y a Harry, que estudiaba cuidadosamente el piso.

-Nada - murmuró Ginny, y luego se dio la vuelta y arrojó la escoba sobre su hombro. - Vamos.

Harry se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y, tropezando con la mirada de Severus, inmediatamente, se arrepintió. Snape se veía raro. Había hielo y rabia en sus ojos, pero algo más parpadeó en ellos: Harry no podía entender exactamente qué.

Tal vez lo hubiera entendido si hubiera mirado más de cerca, se hubiera comportado de manera diferente, y luego... no hubiera llegado a _eso_...

  
  


*** * ***

Cuando regresaron a la sala de estar, Hermione no se encontraba por ningún lado. Ginny escupió sobre Snape todo el tiempo. Ron le siguió, reprendiendo lo que había sucedido, y Harry guardó silencio. El estado de ánimo volvió a él solo cuando los tres se sentaron junto a la chimenea y, calentándose, comenzaron a hacer el tonto subversivo. Era viernes y, afortunadamente, tenían un fin de semana entero por delante, para preparar su tarea.

Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo jugaron, rieron y conversaron. Parecía que había ‘vuelto’ al momento en que pasaban las noches juntos en la madriguera, durante las vacaciones. 

Finalmente, la sala estaba vacía, Ginny se fue a la cama, y Ron sacó el ajedrez mágico y persuadió a Harry para que jugara varios juegos. Después de que Harry finalmente logró ganar, Ron dijo que era demasiado tarde y que no estaba pensando. ‘Rojo’ se levantó, recogió las piezas y subió las escaleras. Harry extendió la mano y bostezó. La chimenea era tan cálida y acogedora que no quería levantarse ni ir a ningún lado. Se tumbó y miró el fuego en silencio, recordando los momentos alegres de hoy. Sin embargo, cuando los párpados se volvieron insoportablemente pesados, se dijo a sí mismo que no podía dormir aquí y con dificultad se sentó. 

Luego llegó el sonido del retrato siendo apartado, y luego se escucharon pasos, amortiguados por la alfombra. Harry se giró y vio a Hermione entrar a la sala. Al darse cuenta de Harry, se detuvo desconcertada y se apresuró a darse la vuelta, pero Harry logró notar sus ojos enrojecidos. Sostenía un libro contra su pecho.

-Oh, eres tú, Harry. No pensé que hubiera alguien más en este momento - murmuró, mirando a la pared y, obviamente, sin querer o no poder mirarlo.

-¿Dónde has estado? - Harry preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - Pensamos que estabas en tu habitación. Ginny, Ron y Yo...

-Lo sé - interrumpió ella, mucho más bruscamente. – Los vi desde la ventana. Y por favor no lo menciones en mi presencia.

-¿A quién? ¿Sobre Ron? Lo siento - murmuró Harry cuando ella le lanzó una mirada medio irritada y medio ofendida. Sus párpados hinchados y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, causaron una inyección dolorosa en su corazón. No sospechaba que su disputa fuera tan grave. Aparentemente, Hermione la llevó mucho más cerca de su corazón que Ron. Y se divirtieron toda la noche...

-Escucha - comenzó, sin imaginar realmente lo que quería decir. - Cálmate. En una relación... las disputas siempre ocurren. Simplemente suceden y no es culpa de nadie.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza por debajo de su cabello, caminó lentamente hacia el sofá y suspiró, sentándose junto a Harry, quien se mordió el labio. No era particularmente capaz de consolar.

-Ese no es el punto - dijo en voz baja. - Solo me parece que él... no importa.

-¿No quiere escucharte y se pone furioso cuando tratas de guiarlo?

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, tú... siempre quieres mandar a todos - murmuró Harry.

-Gracias - resopló ella.

-No voy a justificarlo - dijo Harry, - pero debes entender, que a nadie le gusta cuando le dicen constantemente qué hacer. Sé que quieres lo mejor... y... estás segura de que siempre tienes la razón, y que eso lo ayudará, y será lo mejor para él... pero la gente odia cuando están controlados todo el tiempo. - Tragó saliva, sintiendo de repente cómo se tensaba todo cuando recordó cómo Severus lo estaba mirando.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada larga y pensativa.

-Entiendo que tienes razón, pero de todos modos... no le perdonaré lo que dijo. Él generaliza todo el tiempo. No es capaz de nada más. Odio eso de él.

-Entonces, ¿cómo estás ahora? - arrojó a Harry.

-¿Qué? - Hermione lo miró asombrada y se sonrojó. Harry sonrió levemente.

-Siempre pensé que era capaz de otra cosa - dijo.

-Sí, la hay. Por ejemplo, come demasiado - respondió Hermione y de repente se echó a reír.

-Y ronca de igual forma - agregó Harry.

-Y no se preocupa por la tarea.

-Y también juega mejor el papel de tonto subversivo.

Hermione se rió y respiró hondo. Había gratitud en sus ojos color avellana.

-Gracias - dijo. - Pero aún así no lo perdonaré. Al menos no de inmediato. Hazle entender que algunas cosas... no vale la pena hablar - terminó, y la tristeza reapareció en su voz. - Pero ahora no tengo una pareja para la fiesta de mañana... ¿Vendrías conmigo? No quiero estar allí sola y mirar a Ron... Y no quiero sentarme en la esquina en la habitación, sola como una idiota.

Harry parpadeó.

-¿Qué fiesta?

Y luego lo recordó. 

Cumpleaños de Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell. Lo olvidó por completo. Hace algún tiempo, recibió una invitación, pero no tenía la intención ni el deseo de ir.

-Uh... - Miró a su amiga, cuyos ojos aún estaban rojos, y respiró hondo. - Pues bien. En general, se supone que será divertido... - Dijo Harry con entusiasmo simulado, tratando de no pensar en cómo le explicaría todo a Snape. Probablemente sea mejor hacerlo personalmente.

Hermione sonrió y se arrojó sobre su cuello.

-Gracias, Harry. Eres maravilloso.

¿Snape aceptaría esta "maravilla" como una buena razón? Lo dudaba mucho.

  
  


*** * ***

Harry se despertó al mediodía. Se fue a la cama tan tarde, que cuando llegó a la cama, simplemente cayó y se durmió al instante. Ni siquiera se desnudó.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Neville y Ron no estaban en la habitación. Estaba nevando fuera, el cielo estaba nublado. Estirándose, Harry salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Una ducha fría lo despertó al instante. Poniéndose pantalones limpios, metió mecánicamente su mano en el bolsillo de los viejos para mover la piedra y, al no encontrarla allí, se congeló en su lugar. Le llevó unos segundos recordar cómo ayer lo arrojó al arcón y luego lo olvidó por completo.

Maldición, lo que significa que también se olvidó de enviarle a Severus su mensaje de "¡buenas noches!"

Habiendo salido volando del baño, abrió el arcón y comenzó a revolverlo. Cuando una pequeña caja roja cayó bajo su brazo, Harry sonrió, un regalo para el Día de San Patricio. San Valentín, para Severus. Aunque todavía quedaban dos semanas antes de las vacaciones, decidió prepararse con anticipación. Compró una caja durante el último viaje a Hogsmeade, y lo que contenía... Harry realmente esperaba tener el coraje de dársela a Severus. Dejando a un lado la caja, llegó al fondo del baúl, donde encontró una piedra verde. Todavía había un mensaje desvanecido dentro:

_“¿Estás bien Potter?”_

Harry se mordió el labio. Snape debió enviarlo tarde, después de que Harry no le hubiera deseado "buenas noches". ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Y si Severus se preocupó por él toda la noche?

¡No, no puede ser! Seguramente Severus no pensó en preocuparse por él toda la noche... No, definitivamente no. Es solo que... lo más probable es que estuviera sorprendido de que Harry no le hubiera enviado nada, y solo quería saber qué sucedió. Sí, así fue. Severus no pertenecía a las personas que pudieran preocuparse por algo así.

Suspiró, pensando en la respuesta, y finalmente decidió:

_“Lo siento, dejé la piedra en el baúl, terminé exhausto y me fui a la cama. Y solo ahora me desperté. No te enfades, por favor.”_

Y un minuto después, agregó:

_“Iré por la tarde.”_

De hecho, iba a venir solo para explicarle a Severus por qué no podía quedarse, pero después de todo... iría.

Harry escondió la piedra en su bolsillo en el momento en que Ron irrumpió en la habitación.

-Finalmente despertaste. ¿No sabes a dónde está Hermione? Traté de escribir un ensayo sobre astronomía para pasarlo antes de la fiesta, pero hubo un problema. Ella no ha estado en ningún lado, desde ayer.

Harry suspiro. Parecía tener una larga conversación.

  
  


* * *

Cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta conocida, fue superado por las dudas. ¿Quizás no tenía que estar de acuerdo? ¿Quizás debería haberse negado a Hermione? Lo pensó todo el día, pero cada vez que recordaba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la culpa lo corroía. En los últimos meses, no tenía tiempo para sus amigos, pero cuando tenía problemas, Hermione siempre lo ayudaba, y ahora no podía darle la espalda, sin importar cuánto quisiera pasar esta noche con Severus. Después de todo, tendrán cientos de esas tardes... ¿verdad?

Suspirando pesadamente, Harry tocó la puerta y entró en la oficina. Allí se quitó su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a la puerta de al lado, pero se paró frente a ella por un rato antes de decidir tocar. Las sensaciones eran como si estuviera tragando piedras, y ahora una pesadez insoportable se instaló en su interior. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, fue suficiente para tocarla, y una figura alta y oscura creció inmediatamente detrás de ella. Tan pronto como Severus vio a Harry, entrecerró los ojos y sus labios fruncidos se curvaron en una mueca burlona.

-Oh, si te dignaste a _venir_... ¡Qué sorpresa! - escupió, dándole la espalda a Harry y dirigiéndose a la silla.

-Las "buenas noches" habituales serían suficientes - murmuró Harry mientras entraba. Por supuesto, sospechaba que Severus no estaría de buen humor, pero no sospechaba que todo fuera tan malo...

Snape se dejó caer en una silla y tomó un vaso medio vacío. Harry miró la botella a su lado. Estaba casi vacía.

No. Era peor...

-Bueno, siéntate - murmuró Severus, drenando el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. - ¿Vas a estar parado allí toda la noche?

Harry respiró hondo y observó a Snape inclinar la botella y verter el resto en el vaso.

-Yo... vine solo para decirte... - tragó saliva, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sin dejar salir una palabra, - ... que no puedo quedarme.

Una mano con una botella, se congeló en el aire, y por unos momentos le pareció a Harry que el tiempo se había detenido. Quería leer al menos algo sobre la cara de Severus, pero estaba cubierto de mechones de cabello caídos. Luego pasó el tiempo nuevamente y Snape dejó la botella sobre la mesa con mucho cuidado, aunque a Harry le pareció que la estaba apretando demasiado. Quizás debería tratar de explicarle a Severus, incluso si alguna de sus palabras puede ser la última.

-Yo... hoy habrá una fiesta en el salón común, y como Hermione se peleó con Ron me pidió que fuera con ella. No pude negarme, porque...

-¡Cállate y vete!

Parecía que las palabras que cortaban la atmósfera de la habitación, provenían de algún lugar lejano.

Harry apretó los dientes. Snape no le gritó, no lanzó maldiciones. En general, no todo era tan malo. Sin embargo, algo en esta voz lo molestó... Pero tenía prisa por pensarlo, el alivio que sintió fue muy fuerte.

-Lo siento - murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo. - La próxima vez me quedaré, lo prometo. Llevo prisa…

-Si tienes prisa, ¿por qué sigues parado aquí? - Severus ladró, sin apartar la cabeza de la chimenea y sin mirarlo.

Harry se mordió el labio. Tal vez sea mejor escapar, antes de que Severus cambie de opinión. Parece que estaba tan vanamente asustado.

-Entonces... adiós - murmuró, y se volvió hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera de la puerta, Harry exhaló. No fue tan malo como esperaba. Pensó que Snape le recordaría esa caminata con Ginny, pero tal vez él mismo estaba convencido de que había pensado en todo por sí mismo. Sin embargo, dado lo que sucedió cuando él solo se puso la corbata, una actitud tan tranquila hacia esa salida era completamente diferente a Severus.

Harry llegó a la salida, se puso su capa, abrió la puerta del corredor, pero antes de irse, dudó, recordando el extraño tono de Snape.

Había algo en él... Harry lo sintió inconscientemente, pero aunque no pudo formular ni describir su sensación, no le dio descanso. Snape de alguna manera reaccionó con demasiada _calma_. ¿Quizás necesitaba volver y preguntarle al respecto? Para admitir que preferiría pasar la noche con él, aunque no se lo dijo...

Harry cerró la puerta de golpe y regresó. Sin embargo, solo logró dar unos pasos cuando escuchó un terrible rugido. Se estremeció y se congeló en su lugar, mirando asombrado la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones de Severus.

El sonido era... como si alguien... arrojara una botella contra la puerta.

Harry tragó saliva.

Quizás sea mejor no volver. Absolutamente no quería otra... pelea.

Regresó de puntillas a la puerta y la abrió lo más silenciosamente posible, y de igual manera la cerró cuidadosamente detrás de él.

Hablará con Severus más tarde y le explicará todo. Ahora no tiene ni la fuerza, ni el deseo. 

  
  


*** * ***

-Oh Harry, qué pena que no te guste bailar - suspiró Hermione, dejándose caer junto al sofá contra la pared. Estaba jadeando y sonrojada, y su magnífico cabello estaba despeinado. Los últimos quince minutos la pasó con Neville, quien era el único que podía bailar con los chicos presentes. Seamus, Dean y los demás, parecían tener algún tipo de "suplemento" en sus botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. 

La música sonaba tan fuerte, que Harry apenas podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Parecía que toda la facultad de Gryffindor se había reunido en el salón. Al menos a partir del tercer año y más. Era el último cumpleaños de Angelina y Katie en Hogwarts, ya que ambas se graduarían y, aparentemente, decidieron celebrar una fiesta tan ruidosa, de la que hablarán durante mucho tiempo. Y tan pronto como lograron convencer a McGonagall para que lo hiciera.

Ron y Hermione todavía no se hablaban. Ron se estaba divirtiendo con Lee Jordan y los otros niños de séptimo año en la esquina opuesta de la sala de estar, Ginny desapareció en algún lugar en medio de la fiesta; probablemente tuvo una cita con su novio, y Harry se sentó en el sofá por más tiempo, tomando una cerveza cremosa con un aditivo (él mismo no entendió cómo la bebida terminó en sus manos), y observó a las parejas exprimiéndose descaradamente en los rincones.

-Tengo sed - murmuró Hermione, tomando su cerveza y tomando un sorbo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, pero, devolviéndole la botella a Harry, no hizo ningún comentario sobre su contenido. - ¿Definitivamente no quieres bailar? - Preguntó, mirándolo atentamente.

-No, gracias. Me siento bien aquí. Me alegro de que te diviertas. - sonrió exhaustivamente.

-Realmente lo necesitaba - respondió con una sonrisa radiante. - Gracias por venir conmigo. - Ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla. - Bueno, ya me voy. Si quieres, puedes unirte a nosotros. - Con estas palabras, ella saltó y corrió hacia Neville.

Harry suspiro. Ya estaba harto de ruidos, caras alegres y parejas felices. Era un placer para él pasar tiempo con amigos nuevamente, pero ahora se sentía sorprendentemente extraño aquí. Como si hace mucho tiempo dejara de ser parte de este mundo. 

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, Harry miró al techo. Pasó la siguiente media hora en esta posición y bebió hasta que el techo comenzó a empañarse ante sus ojos. Cuando la siguiente botella estuvo vacía, bajó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, luchando con episodios de mareos. 

De los altavoces surgió una especie de balada, y la mayoría de las parejas bailaron, aferradas entre sí, y el número de rizos en las esquinas se duplicó. Harry escaneó a la multitud, tratando de encontrar a Hermione, pero ella no estaba en ningún lado. Se levantó con cuidado, dejó la botella sobre la mesa y avanzó, abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad de los bailarines.

Ahí estaba Hermione. Besándose con Ron en el sofá. Bueno, parecen haber hecho las paces... y, también parece que... ya no lo necesitan aquí.

Con un profundo suspiro, se dio la vuelta, preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

Él irá a Severus. Quizás no sea demasiado tarde. Nadie lo notará. Saldrá por un momento, solo para verlo.

Harry entró en el dormitorio, sacó su capa de invisibilidad de su baúl, se la guardó en el bolsillo y bajó las escaleras. Se las arregló para salir sin ser detectado, por lo que en el pasillo, se arrojó el manto y se dirigió cuidadosamente a las mazmorras. 

A mitad de camino, recordó que se había olvidado de tomar el Mapa de los Merodeadores. Solo quedaba esperar no tropezar con Filch, ni con ninguno de los maestros que patrullaban los pasillos.

Afortunadamente, pudo llegar fácilmente a la oficina de Snape. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y la tocó, sin embargo... no se abrió. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry agarró el mango. Lo presionó varias veces, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada.

Severus no parecía estar allí. Tal vez tuvo que irse para alguna tarea. Lo lamentaba... Realmente quería verlo. Decir cuán gravemente se equivocó al tener que quedarse con él y en vano aceptó ir a una fiesta.

Harry se dio la vuelta con un suspiro y se dirigió hacia atrás sobre sus piernas trenzadas, preguntándose si Severus todavía estaba enojado con él... Llegó al quinto piso, pero luego las escaleras se movieron en la dirección opuesta, y tuvo que desviarse. Al doblar la esquina, se vio obligado a detenerse tan abruptamente, que tropezó y casi se cae. Resultó que casi pisó a la señora Norris. Silbando de ira, el gato resopló y rebotó.

Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando a Filch, pero, afortunadamente, no estaba cerca. De todos modos, era necesario salir de ahí lo antes posible, hasta que la maldita criatura dio la alarma.

Cuidadosamente caminó alrededor del gato mirándolo con ojos de rubí, y avanzó. Sin embargo, la señora Norris siguió caminando.

-¡Mierda! ¡Fuera! - Gritó Harry, acelerando su paso. En respuesta, el gato maulló. Parece que ella no olvidó su última reunión, cuando Severus la trató groseramente. Lo peor de todo, lo que podía ver a través del manto. ¡Cuántas veces se ha metido en problemas por culpa de ella! ¡Ella necesitaba ser asesinada!

Todavía aceleró el paso, pero el gato siguió corriendo tras él.

\- ¡Tonta pieza de lana! - Tiró enojado y salió corriendo. El gato volvió a maullar y corrió tras él. Harry pasó otra vuelta y, corriendo por una galería estrecha, miró por encima del hombro para comprobar qué tan lejos estaba la señora Norris de él. Y antes de la siguiente curva, tropezó con algo suave, gimió de miedo, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de las manchas de colores que bailaban ante sus ojos, y vio...

A Ginny. Con un gemido, ella se levantó del suelo, mirando sorprendida a Harry. Ella debe haber estado realmente sorprendida al encontrar algo invisible, y él se apresuró a quitarse el manto.

-Soy yo - susurró. Pero parece que esto no la tranquilizó. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Harry notó que su blusa estaba arrugada y abrochada con solo un botón, el lápiz labial en sus labios estaba corrido, su cabello despeinado y varios puntos elocuentes visibles en su cuello desnudo. Parece que ella regresaba de una cita con Greg...

-Levántate - chilló suavemente, su voz temblando para que apenas pudiera hablar. - Yo... casi me encuentro con Snape. No pareció verme, pero probablemente me escuchó. Vamos, necesitas...

Harry se congeló al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban. Su alma se fue a los talones, por dentro todo estaba al revés. Miró a su alrededor y notó un gato corriendo con un fuerte silbido.

-¡Necesitas esconderte! - Ginny corrió hacia él y se puso de pie. - ¡Aquí! - Y sin esperar una respuesta, lo arrastró al armario más cercano. Harry no tuvo tiempo de objetar, ya que Ginny lo había empujado adentro, cerrando la puerta y, temblando, lo arrastró hasta el rincón más alejado. Pero Harry parecía temblar aún más fuerte. Parecía oír latir su corazón, cuyo latido resonó en sus oídos. Extendiendo el manto, se los arrojó con Ginny, rezando a todos los dioses para...

Un maullido y sonidos de arañazos vinieron de detrás de la puerta.

-Oh, no - gimió Ginny, agarrando la pared aún más fuerte. Y Harry no pudo decir una palabra.

Los pasos se acercaron, y cada uno de ellos hizo que Harry se asfixiara. Al final, se detuvieron y los fugitivos dejaron de respirar.

-¡Él sabe que soy yo! - Pensó Harry con horror. La señora Norris resopló ruidosamente y el pomo se movió. La puerta se abrió con un crujido silencioso, y una figura alta y sombría apareció en el umbral. Harry sintió exactamente lo mismo que hace unos meses, cuando Severus entró por primera vez en el armario, irradiando un peligro que atraviesa los huesos. Entonces él también se estaba asfixiando, luego también le pareció que Snape estaba bebiendo el área circundante, pero ahora Harry tenía mucho más miedo de él, que entonces.

-Potter - murmuró Snape, entrando al armario y, sacando su varita, encendió las velas en el estante. - Sé que estás aquí.

Harry quería desaparecer en la pared, y a juzgar por la forma en que Ginny se presionó contra él, ella soñó con lo mismo. Snape dio un paso en su dirección. Harry retrocedió tambaleándose, golpeando el palo de escoba que se había deslizado a lo largo de la pared y cayó al suelo con un estruendo.

Severus apartó la mirada de la escoba que yacía en el suelo y la fijó justo en el lugar donde Harry y Ginny estaban parados. Extendió la mano. Harry vio los largos dedos que agarraban el aire frente a él, acercándose cada vez más, y olvidó cómo respirar.

Este era el final.

Los dedos se apretaron sobre el manto, y un triunfo se reflejó en la cara de Snape. Con un movimiento brusco, tiró de la tela hacia sí mismo, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Harry y Ginny, quienes se presionaron contra la pared, el triunfo dio paso a un estupor tan fuerte, que Harry pensó que Severus también se estaba sofocando. 

Los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, sus ojos pasaron de la cara horrorizada de Harry a Ginny acurrucada en un bulto y lentamente se deslizó por su cabello despeinado, blusa arrugada, casi desabrochada y succión carmesí en su cuello.

Cuando los ojos oscuros y extrañamente brillantes volvieron a Harry, vio en ellos solo... un odio ardiente. Parecía que todas las demás emociones en ellos, desaparecieron, quedando sólo, el asco más profundo, venenoso e infernal. Como si hubieran regresado hace unos meses… el día en que todo comenzó...

Harry sintió que se deslizaba por la pared, porque Severus... _su_ Severus lo miró como lo había hecho en los últimos seis años.

"Te recordaré" por Sarah McLachlan.


	52. El día en que todo cambió

_“Es una triste, triste situación._

_Y se está volviendo cada vez más absurdo._

_¿Por qué no podemos hablarlo? _

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?_

_¿Qué debo decir cuando todo termina?_

_Y ‘perdón’ parece ser la palabra más difícil._

_¿Qué hago cuando me cae un rayo?_

_Y me despierto para descubrir que no estás allí_.”

_“Si alguna vez te encuentro solo con ella, no escucharé ninguna explicación. **Ninguna.”**_

El eco de esas palabras sonó tan claro en la cabeza de Harry, como si Severus las hubiera dicho hace un minuto. Y ahora, mirándolo a los ojos, ardiendo de odio, sabía que, diga lo que diga, todo sería en vano... ¡Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar intentarlo!

-Profesor... - Harry comenzó con voz temblorosa. Con cada sonido le dolía la garganta. - Esto no es lo que estás pensando. ¡Lo juro!

-¡Cállate! - La voz que se filtraba por sus delgados labios era helada: pesada, dura, fría... - El señor Potter y la señorita Weasley... se pusieron calientes durante una cita íntima... ¿Es esta una nueva moda? ¿Tener sexo en los armarios?

Harry sintió que todo se volcaba dentro de él.

Armario. Ese era _su_ lugar. Y ahora Severus piensa que ellos... que él...

De repente, todos los eventos anteriores pasaron por su mente.

_“Algo me sucedió_” y luego Snape se topa con él con Ginny en el corredor.

_“¿Estás bien Potter?” _\- olvidó desearle "buenas noches".

_“No puedo quedarme_”, cuando se suponía que debía pasar esta noche con Snape. Todo daba a entender, que quería deshacerse de Snape, para reunirse en secreto con Ginny...

¡Que maldita mierda!

Harry estaba horrorizado. Este horror no le permitió respirar, ni hablar. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo explicarlo?

¿Se puede explicar esto?

-Pero... - Harry comenzó, sintiendo que su pecho estaba a punto de estallar.

-Si realmente quieren aparearse, deben hacerlo fuera de Hogwarts, ¡ya que nadie aquí tolerará tal acción! - Snape lo interrumpió, levantando la voz. - Harry escuchó en él un odio genuino, que rezumaba como veneno de su boca, con la única intención de lastimarlo, una y otra vez... - Ambos pierden cincuenta puntos y pueden estar seguros de que la profesora McGonagall se entera de lo que aquí sucedió. Seguramente se sorprenderá al saber que sus ‘nobles’ Gryffindors, follan en las esquinas como conejos...

-No estábamos...

-... pero ¿qué más se puede esperar de una Weasley? - Snape miró disgustado a la temblorosa pelirroja. - Solo saben abrir las piernas y reproducirse como ratas. Todos ustedes necesitan ser exterminados. Y una puta como tú, en primer lugar.

Harry vio los ojos de Ginny cada vez más horrorizados, llenos de lágrimas. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Snape no se lo permitió, y su tono se volvió más vengativo y biliar. Parecía querer convertirla con sus propias palabras, en un pilar de ácido.

-Si resulta que está embarazada, salga inmediatamente de la escuela con su descendencia.

-¿Cómo puede…? - Ginny comenzó, pero Harry la interrumpió con un grito desesperado:

-¡No la toqué en absoluto!

La ceja de Snape se alzó.

-¡No esperaba nada más de ti, Potter! - Snape siseó, como si no hubiera escuchado a Harry en absoluto. - Fue suficiente para que la primera puta que conociste, te tocara, para que no pudieras resistirte... Parece que la fama ha eclipsado por completo tu cerebro. Si eres el ‘Elegido’, entonces puedes follar a cualquiera, ¿verdad? ¿Quién rechazará al niño que vivió?

Harry sintió que cada palabra lo desgarraba, pieza por pieza.

¡No, no, no, no, no!

-¡Dile! - Gritó, mirando a Ginny. Le parecía que ahora simplemente explotaría. Después de todo, ¡no fue así! - ¡Vamos, dile! ¡Dile cómo pasó! Que me topé contigo... - Al ver que solo podía mirarlo con ojos llorosos, Harry la sacudió, señalando a Snape: - ¡Vamos, díselo!

-Yo... - finalmente susurró, luchando por contener los sollozos. - Caí sobre Harry y lo arrastré hasta este armario...

-¡Cállate! - gruñó Snape para que Ginny ya no hablara. Ya no era odio, sino algo mucho más profundo... - ¡No quiero saber los detalles! No me importa la posición en la que te tomó. Qué tan fuerte gruñiste su nombre. Dónde te tocó. Qué te susurró. Ni... - Snape de repente se calló, como si se diera cuenta de que había perdido el control de sí mismo. Se enderezó, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando continuó un minuto después, ya no había odio en su voz, ni _aquello_ de lo que el corazón de Harry se estaba rompiendo. No había nada en él... - Eres asqueroso para mí - dijo en voz muy baja, no había emociones en su voz.

Se giró tan abruptamente, que su túnica voló, y antes de que Harry pudiera moverse, se había ido. Snape desapareció, dejando solo un leve olor a hierba, yeso cayendo del techo y un eco de una puerta que se cerró de golpe.

Harry permaneció de pie, apretando el hombro de Ginny y mirando atónito, la puerta. Un huracán hizo estragos en su cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y nunca en su vida había deseado tanto despertarse.

Esto estaba mal. No puede terminar de esta manera. Tiene que ir y... explicar... decir... ¡hacer algo!

Avanzó como un loco, dejando a Ginny en el armario. Salió al corredor con las piernas en declive, se arrojó el manto, rodeó al gato girando contra la pared opuesta y corrió.

Abajo. Abajo. Está en las mazmorras. ¡Es lo más probable!

En el segundo piso, tropezó con el garrote de la estatua del troll y lo balanceó sobre un piso de piedra, rasgando sus rodillas y muñecas, pero lo ignoró por completo. Levantándose, se apresuró a correr tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No queriendo perder velocidad, mientras que en las curvas, voló contra las paredes. Irrumpiendo en las mazmorras y pasando varios corredores, ¡Harry lo vio! El borde del manto negro, desapareció detrás de la puerta del armario.

-¡No! - Gimió en silencio, acelerando, pero ya sabía que no tendría tiempo. Con un ruido sordo, la puerta se cerró. Al llegar a ella, Harry se detuvo tan abruptamente que se resbaló y casi se cae. Los pulmones ardieron, pero no importó.

Tocó la puerta, pero ella no se movió. Tiré del mango. Nada. Luego llamó. La respuesta fue silencio.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry comenzó a golpear de nuevo. Más fuerte y más persistente. Golpeó durante tanto tiempo que se rompió los nudillos.

La desesperación lo agarró.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó la piedra.

_“¡Déjame entrar! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitamos hablar!”_

Harry presionó su frente contra la superficie fría, respirando con dificultad y tratando de calmarse, cuando escuchó un suave golpe proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, como si algo la hubiera golpeado.

Cayó de rodillas y, presionando la mejilla contra el suelo frío, trató de mirar hacia el hueco debajo de la puerta.

Y la vio. Una piedra verde y brillante yacía en el piso del estudio.

Y entonces escuchó. La puerta de la sala se cerró de golpe. El silencio flotaba en el aire, lleno de vacío y desesperación.

Harry se encogió en el suelo, envuelto en su manto y agarrando una piedra verde contra su mejilla.

_"Por favor",_ susurró al espacio. _"Por favor, déjame entrar"._

Aunque sabía que nadie lo escucharía.

  
  


*** * ***

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta!

Alguien estaba sacudiendo su hombro. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a Ron inclinándose hacia él.

-¡Por fin! ¡Levántate! ¡McGonagall te está buscando! ¡Tienes que ir a ella ahora! Junto con Ginny.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿Por qué no puede dormirse de nuevo? ¿Por qué no puede volver a esa abrumadora oscuridad confiable? No quería volver a encontrarse en esa pesadilla que había comenzado para él, la noche anterior. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo acostado debajo de la puerta de Snape. Pero cuando se levantó, le dolían todos los músculos y temblaba tanto, como si alguien le hubiera vertido un cubo de agua helada. Se arrastró hasta el dormitorio, cuando la fiesta había terminado y simplemente cayó sobre la cama. ¿Cuándo se quedé dormido? No lo recordaba.

-Harry... - La voz incierta de Ron irrumpió en la dulce oscuridad, rompiéndola. - Yo... Ginny nos contó todo. ¡Y no te preocupes! No es tu culpa que Gryffindor volviera a estar en el último lugar. Snape es solo un gran bastardo.

Harry abrió los ojos y, agarrando la cabecera de la cama, se levantó y se sentó.

Todavía le dolía todo. Y, sobre todo, adentro, muy, muy profundo de su ser.

Snape lo odiaba. A Harry le pareció que su mundo se había derrumbado y que nunca sería capaz de restaurarlo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Ron continuó:

-No te preocupes. No es tan malo, Greg solo comenzó un poco y amenazó con matarte, pero le explicamos todo.

-Mmmm - dijo Harry, mirando sus manos.

-Cálmate, viejo. Tuviste mala suerte de encontrarte con ese bastardo. McGonagall no te expulsará de la escuela por algo que no hiciste. Solo explícale lo que sucedió, y eso es todo. Y esos puntos volverán de alguna manera. - Ron sonrió alentador.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

-Sí... los puntos...

Oh, si él supiera...

*** * ***

McGonagall estaba realmente furiosa. Sin dejar que dijeran una palabra en su defensa, ella hizo tanto escándalo, que Harry pensó que lo llamaría por el resto del día. Entre otras cosas, se enteró de que el profesor Snape acudió a ella por la mañana, alegando que los descubrió, en el momento en que "copulaban descaradamente en un armario de escobas", por lo que, para su gracia, experimentó una vergüenza que no había conocido en todos los años que ha trabajado en la escuela. 

Ginny volvió a llorar cuando tuvo que explicar por qué, según con la descripción del profesor Snape, parecía una "zorra barata", y McGonagall tomó sus puntos extra por pasear por el castillo todas las noches. Entonces Harry también tuvo que explicar lo que estaba haciendo en el pasillo del quinto piso, en medio de la noche. No se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decir, que se sentía tapado y decidió caminar. Él sabía que McGonagall no le creyó, pero eso no le preocupó. Ahora nada lo molestaba.

Por supuesto, ambos recibieron entrenamiento. Dos fines de semana con el señor Filch.

Saliendo de la oficina de McGonagall, fueron silenciosamente al Gran Comedor, a desayunar. Sin embargo, en medio del camino, Harry escuchó a Ginny amortiguada en un susurro:

-Lo odio.

Harry no giró la cabeza hacia ella y continuó mirando hacia abajo, las losas de piedra que flotaban debajo.

-¿Cómo pudo decir eso? Simplemente... no cabe en mi cabeza. Él es un maestro, ¡maldito cara de gárgola!

-Hm - dijo Harry. No quería volver a eso. En ese momento, no quería tener nada que ver con Ginny. Él entendió que ella no tenía la culpa, pero si no hubiera sido impaciente... si él no se hubiera encontrado con ella... si...

-Ayer estaba un poco... borracha - dijo vergonzosamente. - No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió allí y lo que dije. Pero nunca lo he hecho en mi vida, así que...

-Adiós - murmuró Harry, dejándola en la puerta del Gran Comedor y volviéndose hacia un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Ron y Hermione ya estaban sentados, pero, sin siquiera alcanzarlo, echó un vistazo involuntario a la mesa de enseñanza. Estaba seguro de que no vería a Snape, y no estaba equivocado. Harry pensó que sentiría alivio, sin embargo, fue todo contrario...

Se sentó a lado de Ron y Hermione, y durante todo el desayuno, no les dijo una sola palabra. Picando sus huevos revueltos con un tenedor, Harry sintió que si intentaba comer algo, inmediatamente su estómago lo rechazaría. Así que decidió no correr riesgos, especialmente porque su estómago se apretó como si estuviera atado.

No tenía idea de qué hacer. De verdad. No había idea en su cabeza. Harry conocía a Snape. Sabía que siempre cumplía su palabra. Y como dijo que no escucharía ninguna explicación, eso significaba que no lo haría.

No podía ir con él, porque sabía que no lo dejaría entrar. Tampoco podía enviar nada, porque Snape había tirado la piedra.

¿Qué demonios puede hacer?

Harry solo quería acostarse y quedarse dormido. ¿Tal vez cuando se despierte, todo termine y entre ellos todo sea igual que antes? Tal vez...

Sin embargo, junto con la desesperación, sintió algo más. Este sentimiento lo arroyó y lo devoró por dentro. 

Ira.

Ira, porque Snape no le cree, ¿¡Por qué demonios pensó que Harry era capaz de traicionarlo!? ¡Porque no confía y ni siquiera quiere escuchar! ¿Cómo puede explicarse, si ese terco y testarudo bastardo, ni siquiera quiere verlo?

¿Cómo?

Snape tampoco vino a almorzar. Entonces Harry intentó entrenar con Ron y Hermione, pero no pudo concentrarse en absoluto. La velocidad y la dirección del movimiento de los satélites de Neptuno, así como la guerra de duendes y gigantes en 1734, en ese momento, le eran completamente indiferentes. Incluso la mirada de reproche de los Gryffindors, no lo lastimó. ¡Como si tuviera la culpa del hecho de que ahora están en el último lugar!

Para la cena, estaba tan deprimido, que incluso Ron y Hermione notaron que algo andaba mal con él. Es cierto que decidieron que estaba preocupado por la pérdida de puntos y los próximos entrenamientos.

Bueno, ¿por qué tenía que ayudarlos cuando tenían problemas, pero nadie puede ayudarlo a él?

Nadie.

No quería ir a cenar. Harry sabía que todavía no podía tragar nada, pero Hermione insistió en que debía comer, porque de lo contrario, ella lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, una figura oscura al otro lado de la gran sala inmediatamente atrajo su mirada. Su corazón casi saltó de su pecho. Harry trató de atrapar a Severus, pero no miró en su dirección. Snape se sentó junto a McGonagall, inclinándose en su plato.

El regazo de Harry se dobló de repente y, dando un paso hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, decidió que no lo retendrían. Por algún milagro, logró llegar y sentarse, sin caerse en el camino. Snape no le dirigió una sola mirada. Sin embargo, Harry notó que el maestro de pociones ocasionalmente se inclinaba hacia McGonagall y le susurraba algo al oído, con una expresión vengativa en su rostro, y ella se veía más indignada por sus palabras.

Después de un rato, ella lo miró con tanta incredulidad, como si de repente se convirtiera en algo desagradable, y luego se levantó y abandonó la mesa a toda prisa: sus mejillas ardían, sus labios estaban apretados por la ira. Entonces Severus giró la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry.

La cara de Snape estaba distorsionada por una mueca desdeñosa, y Harry pareció ser golpeado en el estómago. ¡Quería saltar y gritar que no lo mirara así! Dejaría que lo vea como quiera, pero no de la forma en que lo hacía en ese momento, como si tuviera quince años otra vez, y no hubiera nada entre ellos.

Pero Harry no pudo hacer eso. No ahí. Solo pudo ver cómo Severus se levantaba, furiosamente, empujando su silla y desaparecer por la puerta detrás del escritorio del maestro.

La decisión llegó de inmediato. Saltó y, sin prestar atención a los gritos de sus amigos, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. En el movimiento, sacó su capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo y se la arrojó. Usando su varita, Harry lanzó un hechizo que amortiguó sus pasos y corrió directamente a las mazmorras.

¡Ahora debería funcionar!

Cuando Harry corrió hacia la puerta que conducía a la oficina de Snape, resultó que estaba cerrada.

¡Maldición! No de nuevo...

Se congeló, escuchando. Se escucharon pasos claros. Se acercaban. Harry se apoyó contra la pared y esperó.

Sí, era Severus. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando notó que Snape había pasado la curva y se acercaba a él con un paso amplio y decisivo. Intentó leer al menos algo en su rostro, pero estaba oscuro en el pasillo y Snape caminó con la cabeza gacha. Solo se veían sus labios delgados y apretados.

Snape pasó junto a él, murmuró la contraseña en voz baja, y cuando se abrió la puerta, Harry supo que solo tenía una fracción de segundo. Empujándose contra la pared, en el último instante, se deslizó por la puerta cerrada. A pesar del hechizo de pasos inaudibles, decidió no arriesgarse y siguió a Snape de puntillas, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Por algún milagro, logró colarse en sus habitaciones privadas justo en el momento en que Severus ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Harry estaba tan cerca de él, que casi lo tocaba, pero no quería revelar su presencia antes de tiempo. Todavía no sabía exactamente qué quería decirle a Snape y cómo hacerlo escuchar. Sin embargo, cuando Severus estaba a punto de darle la espalda a la puerta, de repente se congeló, sin terminar su movimiento, sus fosas nasales se agitaron.

Harry se congeló.

¡El infierno! ¡Debió haberlo olido!

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron por un momento, y al segundo siguiente, la ira brilló en ellos, que Harry nuevamente olvidó cómo respirar.

-¡Fuera! - Siseó Snape, mirando justo donde Harry estaba parado.

Alcanzó el manto. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué le temblaban tanto las manos? Lentamente se lo quitó, mordiéndose el labio, y miró aprensivamente directamente a dos lagos negros y ardientes.

-Severus, por favor escúchame...

-¡_Silencio! - _Snape sacó su varita al instante y apuntó a Harry, quien de repente descubrió que ni un solo sonido salió de su garganta.

“¡Maldita sea, solo quiero hablar contigo!” - Gritó en silencio, aunque sabía que Snape no lo escucharía. Le dio la espalda y, yendo a uno de los gabinetes, se detuvo con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda.

-¡Sal de aquí de inmediato! Te lo advierto por última vez. De lo contrario, no responderé de mí mismo - murmuró con firmeza.

Harry se mordió el labio, sintiendo miedo asaltarlo. ¿Por qué este reptil, tenía que ser tan terco?

Snape le advirtió. Entendió que ahora estaba en tal estado, que si no lo escuchaba, las consecuencias podrían ser muy desastrosas, pero, ¡maldición, tenía que hacer algo! Harry se juró a sí mismo que no saldría de ahí, hasta que Severus supiera la verdad. Después de todo, ¡no hizo nada, absolutamente nada!

Apretando sus puños, Harry se movió hacia la figura alta y orgullosa, y se detuvo a su lado. Miró a Severus a la cara, parecía que hubiera sido tallado en piedra. Pero él sabía, que debajo de esa piel pálida, una tormenta real estaba furiosa detrás de sus labios comprimidos. Una corona de espinas pulsaba en la sien de Severus, el fuego ardía en sus ojos fijos en la pared.

-¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Mírame! - Gritó en silencio, agitando los brazos y tratando de atraer la atención de Severus. Pero él ni siquiera se movió. Es como si Harry no estuviera aquí en absoluto.

>>No hice nada. Tienes que escucharme… - Harry se inundó de desesperación, se elevó más y más, hasta que le apretó la garganta. - ¡IDIOTA! - Espetó amargamente, pero todo fue en vano. Snape no lo escuchó. Y tampoco lo miró.

Harry le tocó el hombro, queriendo sacudirlo, para llamar su atención sobre sí mismo, pero de inmediato Severus retiró la mano.

-No me toques - siseó, aún sin mirar a Harry. - Eres asqueroso para mí.

Duele. 

Harry retrocedió tambaleándose, bajando la mano y sintiendo un terrible peso caer sobre él. Su corazón latía en su pecho, como si quisiera romperle las costillas.

Harry retrocedió unos pasos, mirando molesto sus hombros envueltos en negro. El manto fluyó suavemente sobre ellos, cayendo al suelo.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Si Severus ni siquiera quiere mirarlo?

Y luego cayó en cuenta. Algo lo empujó a acercarse a Severus por detrás, rodearlo con los brazos y acurrucarse contra su espalda. Justo como Severus lo había abrazado una vez.

No tenía miedo al riesgo. Tal vez para que pueda dejar en claro que...

La reacción fue a la velocidad del rayo. Snape escapó abruptamente, se volvió hacia Harry, lo agarró por los hombros y lo arrojó sobre el gabinete, presionándolo con tanta fuerza que casi le rompió las costillas.

-Te lo advertí - le siseó en la cara. - ¡_Poción para afilar, Accio!_

Una pequeña botella negra cayó en la palma abierta. Pero Harry ignoró eso, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos con horror, la cara de Severus contorsionada por un profundo desprecio. Comenzó a girar la cabeza, tratando de liberarse del agarre, pero Snape era demasiado fuerte. Llevándose la botella a los ojos, se filtró tan fría y despreocupadamente, como si esta voz no le perteneciera, porque incluso para él estaba demasiado desprovisto de emoción.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata? - Preguntó, y sin esperar la respuesta de Harry, quien se retorcía en sus manos, continuó: - Al Señor Oscuro, le encanta dárselo a sus víctimas antes de comenzar a torturarlas. Actúa para que el toque más ligero, queme como el metal caliente, y el susurro más silencioso, desgarre los tímpanos en los oídos. - Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, su mirada fija en la botella discreta, en la mano de Snape. - Oh, sí, sufrirás... experimentarás un dolor que nunca has experimentado. Entenderás cómo se siente... lo sabrás a fondo. Lo sentirás en tu propia piel. Verás cuánto... - Hizo una pausa y apretó los labios. En los ojos negros, algo brilló por un momento y se apagó. Su voz vaciló. Sin embargo, cuando Snape volvió a hablar, no había nada más que hielo en él. - Y su principal ventaja, es que no deja rastros. Además de algunos efectos secundarios. Estarás convencido de esto ya de noche. - En los delgados labios brilló algo amenazante, completamente diferente a una sonrisa. Más bien, parecía una mueca terrible.

Harry observó con horror, cómo Severus descorchaba la botella.

¡Oh, no! ¿Realmente va a...?

Comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo, tratando de liberarse, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente y gritando: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No hagas esto! ¡Te lo ruego! - Pero Snape no lo escuchó. Ahora, en sus ojos no había nada más que desapego. Dejó de presionar el pecho de Harry contra el armario, le agarró la barbilla y dolorosamente metió los dedos en las mejillas, obligándolo a abrir la boca. Antes de que Harry pudiera agarrar la mano de Snape y detenerlo, un líquido agrio se vertió en su garganta. Se atragantó e intentó escupirlo, pero la poción cayó parcialmente en el esófago. Finalmente, Snape lo soltó y cayó al suelo, tosiendo y escupiendo.

Y entonces, Harry sintió algo extraño. Esta sensación apareció en su estómago. Sensación de ardor insoportable: parecía que los jugos digestivos penetraban las paredes del estómago y entraban en el torrente sanguíneo. Se tambaleó, se puso de pie y apoyó la espalda contra el armario, entrecerró los ojos y trató de no caer de nuevo, cuando la cabeza le dio vueltas. Su ropa, rascaba y frotaba su piel con cada movimiento. Harry trató de abrir los párpados, pero la luz lo cegó al dolor en sus ojos. Instintivamente cerró la mano, pero siseó de dolor cuando la tela de la camisa le tocó la cara, y le pareció que alguien estaba tratando de arrancarle la piel con papel de lija.

Y luego escuchó un rugido de tal poder, que su cabeza casi explotó por ese sonido. Harry presionó sus manos contra sus oídos, gimiendo silenciosamente. Se las arregló para abrir los ojos por un segundo, y vio a Snape chasquear los dedos en la cara. Otro clic, hizo un ruido como si un taladro hubiera perforado directamente su cerebro. Harry sabía que tenía la boca abierta, y entendió que estaba gritando.

Sus pies… Algo los apretó. Parecían haberse convertido en dos enormes ampollas pulsantes, pero no podía caerse, porque entonces tocaría con su cuerpo, la superficie mucho más grande y el dolor solo se intensificaría. 

Los estantes del armario perforaron su espalda como cuchillas, e incluso el más mínimo movimiento causó un tormento aún mayor, parecía que estas cuchillas perforaban cada vez más profundamente en su cuerpo, como si alguien lo hubiera cortado vivo en pedazos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Deja que termine! ¡Por favor! Duele... por favor ¡Severus! - Trató de gritar, aunque sabía que era inútil. Sabía que Snape no podía escucharlo. E incluso si escuchaba, sabía que no lo detendría...

Harry levantó la vista del armario, tratando de evitar este dolor. Se volvió, juntando la cabeza con las manos, y luego sintió como si algo lo hubiera golpeado en la espalda. Gritó y se sacudió, golpeándose accidentalmente la frente contra el armario; parecía que su cráneo estaba a punto de explotar. Un nuevo golpe fuerte hizo que todos los músculos se apretaran al límite. Harry no entendió lo que era, pero las sensaciones eran como si un látigo lo azotara. Después del tercer golpe, el cuerpo se arqueó, y él giró bruscamente, presionando nuevamente su espalda hacia el gabinete y levantando sus párpados por un segundo. El suficiente, para ver a Severus quitarle su varita. Y luego las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-Por favor... - susurró una vez más, con sus labios secos. Con un grito que nadie había escuchado. La lava fluyó por su cuerpo. Cada movimiento más leve evocaba tales sensaciones como si se estuviera frotando sobre una manta salpicada de agujas. Ahora solo quería tirarse al suelo y morir. Su cabeza daba vueltas tanto, como si fuera a caerse. Harry apretó sus manos, rezando a todos los dioses para que todo finalmente terminara, o alguien lo detendría y él dejaría de sufrir. 

Harry no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero así era como se imaginaba el infierno. Cualquier movimiento despojó su piel, y cada latido del corazón hizo eco en su cuerpo, con un eco doloroso. Ya no sentía su espalda. Solo como una parada. Poco a poco, todo el cuerpo se puso rígido.

Afortunadamente, el alivio lo acompañó. El dolor desapareció, liberando gradualmente su cuerpo de sus garras, sus músculos temblaban por la tensión excesiva. El sudor le corría por la frente y la espalda, y su corazón latía como loco. Las piernas debajo de él temblaban y Harry estuvo seguro de que si intentaba dar un paso, se caería. Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, y parecía que estaba a punto de estallar por dentro. Se sentía enfermo.

Lentamente, Harry abrió los ojos. La luz ya no dolía. Le dolió, cuando vio a Severus. Se acomodó cómodamente en un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, y lo observó por debajo de los párpados cubiertos. Ni una sombra de ningún sentimiento se reflejó en su rostro. Harry esperaba ver satisfacción. Placer. Cualquier cosa. Pero no vio nada.

Justo como en el alma de Harry.

Le sorprendió tanto, que por un momento se quedó mirando alrededor de la habitación con una mirada vacía. Y luego, en la esquina, vio el pensive.

La decisión llegó al instante.

Harry se apartó del armario y dio un paso en esa dirección, pero sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él y cayó al suelo. Arrodillándose, respiró hondo durante aproximadamente un minuto, agarrando su cabeza con las manos y tratando de reunir su fuerza. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían derretirse por la tensión. Pero luego suspiró profundamente y se levantó con un esfuerzo increíble. Con piernas de algodón, Harry caminó penosamente hacia la piscina de recuerdos, sintiendo constantemente la oscuridad, observando su mirada. Apoyado contra el borde de piedra del cuenco, sacó su varita.

Nunca había tenido que hacer esto antes, pero vio a Dumbledore y Snape usarlo. No me parecía demasiado difícil.

Poniendo la punta de su varita en su sien, Harry comenzó a recordar. Todo lo que pasó anteayer y ayer. Un paseo con Ron y Ginny, la petición de Hermione, su aburrimiento en la fiesta, la salida hacia Snape, el choque con Ginny, el armario...

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba pensando en todo, sacó la varita de su sien y sacudió los hilos de plata en el pensive. Luego miró el remolino y apretó los labios.

Guardando su varita en el bolsillo, Harry se alejó lentamente del tazón y se dirigió hacia la salida, sin mirar la sombría silueta de Snape. Valió mucho la pena inclinarse y recoger la capa de invisibilidad del suelo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tocó el pomo y momentáneamente dudó.

Harry mismo no sabía lo que esperaba. Pero aun así estaba esperando, algo.

Cuando no pasó nada, y ni una palabra o incluso un susurro sacudió el aire, presionó el mango y salió.

¿Qué hacer a continuación? No tenía idea. No sabía a dónde ir y solo sentía la pulsación en su cabeza, que se estaba volviendo más fuerte, más intolerable, y además, con cada paso, estaba cada vez más enfermo.

Poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad, Harry se resbaló por donde avanzara, apenas moviendo las piernas. No quería pensar en nada. No quería recordar el sufrimiento, el dolor en su alma, ni en Severus... Él no sabía lo que le hizo causarle el mayor tormento.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, se sintió tan mal, que voló al primer baño, donde vomitó en el lavabo. Siguió arrojando bilis. El sudor volvió a salir, goteando sobre la piel en grandes gotas. Estaba temblando por todas partes.

Necesitaba ir al ala del hospital. No... no puede soportarlo.

Salpicándose la cara con agua fría, Harry salió del baño y se dirigió directamente a Madame Pomfrey. Cuando llegó al lugar, ya estaba tan mojado, que su ropa se pegó a su cuerpo. Allí, con gestos, le mostró al médico brujo que no podía hablar, y cuando usó, Finite Incantatem, murmuró que, aparentemente, durante la cena, alguien había agregado algo a su comida, después de lo cual vomitó justo debajo de sus pies. Madame Pomfrey vertió varias pociones en él, regañando a los estudiantes junto con sus estúpidos trucos, y prometió hablar con el director sobre detener esto en el futuro, porque al final podría ocurrir una verdadera tragedia.

Por desgracia, era imposible decir que estas pociones lo ayudaron mucho. Su cabeza seguía quebrándose, tenía náuseas, pero al menos dejó de sudar y temblar. Pomfrey quería dejarlo toda la noche en el ala del hospital, pero Harry mintió, asegurándole que estaba mucho mejor. Murmurando palabras de agradecimiento, salió. 

Una vez en el pasillo, Harry se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de deshacerse de las manchas oscuras que bailaban ante sus ojos, cuando de repente escuchó en la distancia... el sonido de pasos familiares. Se acercaban.

Con pánico, sacó su capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo y se la arrojó. Apenas había logrado hacer esto, cuando Snape apareció a la vuelta de la esquina. Se acercó con paso amplio, y el manto revoloteó detrás de él, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta del hospital. Cuando Snape pasó, Harry solo tenía una mirada para entender:

¡Él vio los recuerdos!

No había más vacío en su rostro. Por el contrario. Irradiaba tanta emoción, que Harry aún no lo había visto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera mirarlo más de cerca, Snape desapareció detrás de la puerta del hospital, y Harry escuchó sus tonos elevados:

-¿Potter estuvo aquí?

-Oh, profesor Snape... tengo que hablar seriamente con usted. Sí, estuvo aquí y se fue hace un minuto. ¡Si pudieras ver lo que los estudiantes de tu facultad le hicieron! Nuevamente agregaron algo a su comida. Potter se veía terriblemente mal. Estuvo vomitando y... ¡por favor no me des la espalda cuando te estoy hablando! ¡Profesor Snape! Prof...

Harry se estremeció, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Snape salió volando por el pasillo. Con una mirada errante, miró a su alrededor. Harry se acurrucó más cerca de la pared y contuvo el aliento.

Snape dio un paso en su dirección. Harry se presionó contra la pared aún más fuerte, tratando de no hacer un solo sonido. Durante aproximadamente un minuto, Severus se asomó a la pared cerca de donde estaba parado Harry, y luego dio otro paso más cerca, olfateando.

Harry observó los ojos entrecerrados explorar el espacio, y solo supo una cosa: ahora no quería tener nada que ver con Snape. Absolutamente nada. No después de...

Debe irse... Quizás esté convencido de que solo le pareció que podía olerlo...

Pero entonces su interior se retorció. Harry presionó su mano contra su boca para detener la arcada, pero un extraño gorgoteo salió de él.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron, giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, mirando exactamente, dónde estaba parado Harry, y su expresión cambió. Algo extraño apareció en él. Algo pareció hacer que Severus se mordiera el labio y frunciera el ceño; parecía que estaba luchando con algo. Luchaba consigo mismo. 

Harry miró directamente sus ojos brillantes y vio en ellos toda una gama de sombras, aunque no entendió de dónde venían, porque en el pasillo estaba demasiado oscuro para ser atribuido al juego de luces.

Por un minuto, simplemente se pararon como si estuvieran congelados en el tiempo, y luego Severus miró hacia otro lado, se alejó y se dirigió hacia el corredor. Harry observó su retroceso a través de sus ojos y se preguntó...

¿Qué pasará después?

  
  


*** * ***

Al regresar a la sala de estar, Harry encontró a Ron y Hermione junto a la chimenea. Entrenaron hechizos de copia. Les explicó que los Slytherin probablemente vertieron algo en su comida, por lo que se apresuró tan repentinamente al ala del hospital, y ahora se siente asqueroso, ya que las pociones de Madame Pomfrey eran demasiado débiles para ayudar. Ignorando la indignación de Hermione, quien prometió que le contaría a la profesora McGonagall todo a la primera oportunidad y esta vez Harry no la detendría, así como las amenazas de Ron de escribir a los gemelos para enviarles algo realmente desagradable, y él para agregarlo en el jugo de calabaza todos los Slytherins.

Harry murmuró que quería acostarse y se dirigió a la habitación. Esa breve conversación lo privó de su última fuerza, y varias veces estuvo seguro de que estaba a punto de volver a sentirse enfermo. Cayó en la cama, incapaz de mover un dedo y solo queriendo dormir. Mejor aún, solo dormir y nunca despertar. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza se estaba rompiendo, sus extremidades temblaban, su estómago estaba hirviendo y se sentía tan mal, que sólo quería morir en ese momento. El dolor físico, no se comparaba, con el dolor en su alma y su corazón…

De repente, un sonido extraño surgió a través de sus oídos y mareos en su mente. Alguien estaba tocando la ventana. Harry levantó la cabeza con dificultad. Una lechuza color marrón, estaba en la repisa.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Esperando que la lechuza se fuera volando ahora. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse y dejarla entrar. Quizás sea algo para Neville...

El golpe en la ventana se intensificó. Gimiendo, salió de la cama y fue a la ventana. Sin embargo, cuando la abrió, su estómago se retorció y vomitó en el piso. El esófago le ardió. Era bilis. No había nada que expulsar.

Tratando de no caerse, Harry se enderezó, se limpió los labios y se tambaleó hacia la cama. Al caer sobre la cama, notó que la lechuza estaba sentada sobre su almohada.

No esperaba ningún correo. ¿Qué es esto?

Al estar interesado, desató el bulto de la pata del pájaro, que inmediatamente voló por la ventana abierta, y lo desdobló. Dentro, había dos viales y un rollo de pergamino.

Con manos temblorosas, dio la vuelta al mensaje y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando reconoció la letra distintiva y elegante de Snape. Sin embargo, esta vez no era tan elegante como siempre: las letras parecían angulosas y desiguales, como si estuvieran escritas a toda prisa y emoción.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry leyó:

_Este es un antídoto. Tienes que beberlo. Y te traigo de vuelta tus recuerdos._

Harry tragó saliva, aún sintiendo una insoportable sensación de ardor en la garganta, miró el líquido verde pálido que se curvaba en espiral. En otra botella, apareció una bruma plateada.

Una parte de él no quería aceptarlo. Del principio. Pero, por otro lado, estaba listo para hacer cualquier cosa, si solo terminara ese sufrimiento.

Tirando el pergamino y la botella de recuerdos, Harry sacó el corcho y vertió todo el contenido. El líquido extendió una agradable frescura a través de su cuerpo. Las sensaciones eran como un toque de piel sobre seda y le dieron alivio. Después de un minuto, los calambres en los vómitos comenzaron a disminuir, al igual que el dolor de cabeza.

Harry cayó con un suspiro sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Solo ahora, cuando el sufrimiento físico se iba, sintió cada vez más claramente, cómo le dolía el alma…

No quería pensar en eso. No quería hacerlo. Porque no valía la pena recordar...

¡No! Esto no debió haber sucedido. Severus no podía... no haría eso... No podía hacer eso...

Harry presionó sus palmas contra sus ojos, sintiéndolo el ardor debajo de sus párpados. Un vacío amargo y corrosivo se instaló en su interior. Sus venas estaban frías. Un fuego gélido, se extendió por todo su cuerpo, congelando todo lo que encontró en el camino. Agujas de hielo perforaron su corazón. 

Dolía…

Durante mucho tiempo estuvo acostado, mirando hacia el dosel de la cama, evitando los recuerdos o tratando de alejarlos.

Estaba tratando de entender... _¿por qué? _¿Por qué Snape le hizo esto? ¿Realmente lo ha odiado todo este tiempo? No. Harry sabía que eso no era cierto. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así... como si nada? ¿Cómo pudo simplemente sentarse y mirar? ¿Cómo pudo él... torturarlo? Después de todo, ellos eran… ellos estaban...

Después de todo, él estaba...

Reveling.

Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente.

Intentó olvidarse de eso. Siempre se hizo de la vista gorda. Simplemente no lo pensó. Pero ahora, la verdad lo golpeó tan fuerte, tan apuntado y profundo, que su pecho se apretó para que no pudiera respirar.

Ahora todo estaba claro. Él ha estado haciendo esto toda su vida. Probarlo. Para él, esto es algo común. Pero nunca... nunca pensó que Severus sería capaz de hacer esto con... él.

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando las agujas de hielo se hundieron más en su interior.

Y entonces sintió el calor que salía de su bolsillo.

Vaciló. Esta vez, su corazón no latía más rápido, como siempre lo hacía cuando la piedra se calentaba. Se mantuvo en calma. Suspendido. Y temblando.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad lo venció. Lentamente, sacando la piedra de su bolsillo, miró en su superficie brillante.

_“Potter... Necesitamos aclarar algo. ¿Cuándo podemos encontrarnos y hablar?_

Harry no sabía qué esperar, pero claramente no esperaba nada de _eso._ Entonces... trivial.

¡Snape debería... debería... maldición, debería pagar por lo que hizo! Tenía que disculparse de rodillas! Y no fingir que no pasó nada. Era como si acabara de decirle algo desagradable. ¡Es como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor al escribir! ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Al infierno! ¡Al infierno!

La corteza de hielo que rodeaba su corazón se rompió, y ahora Harry sintió que algo muy amargo y venenoso fluía de él...

Apretó la piedra en su palma temblorosa y envió:

_“¿Para hablar? ¿Para qué? Cuando quise hablar, ¡no te importó! ¡No querías escucharme en absoluto! ¡Preferiste atormentarme! No tienes igual en esto, ¿verdad? ¡Te consideras muy inteligente, pero en realidad eres un miserable, cegado por los celos!_

Harry se sentó, dejando caer la piedra y jadeando. El caos reinaba en su cabeza. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo. Algo estaba sentado en él, y ahora tenía que deshacerse de eso. Agarró la piedra nuevamente y la apretó con una palma sudorosa tan fuerte que casi se derrumbó.

_“¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que podría engañarte? ¿No sabes que has eclipsado el mundo entero para mí? ¡Nunca, nunca te haría eso! ¿Por qué no me creíste? ¿Por qué pensaste en mí así? Y ni siquiera me permitiste explicar... ¡no me diste una sola oportunidad de defenderme! Solo me lastimaste. Qué terrible y sin sentido..._

Harry soltó la piedra nuevamente, sintiendo lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Los limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano y miró la discreta piedra que yacía sobre la cama. Permaneció fría y oscura. Como si sus palabras se hubieran ido al vacío. Inaudible. Ignorado.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry levantó la mano hacia la piedra. Y un minuto después él la empujó hacia atrás.

Por un momento miró la superficie lisa y verde, y luego agarró la piedra nuevamente y envió el tercer y último mensaje:

_“No quiero verte. No quiero hablar contigo ahora. Solo... déjame en paz”._

Harry puso la piedra profundamente debajo de la almohada y se acostó, escondiéndose en una manta hasta la barbilla. Seguía temblando, pero se sentía mejor. Al menos arrojó una pequeña parte de lo que estaba sentado en él.

Él necesita tiempo. Tiene que considerar muchas cosas. Debe descansar. Calmarse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acurrucó.

Ahora quería dormir. Y olvidarse por un tiempo. Mañana... puede llegar un día mejor. Quizás podrá ver todo esto, desde el otro lado. Tal vez no esté tan herido. Ahí adentro.

Sin embargo, Harry no sabía que mañana... su mundo estaría destrozado.

"Lo siento, parece ser la palabra más difícil" de Blue feat. Elton John.


	53. Cristal roto.

_“Escuché las palabras salir._

_Entonces me miras,_

_Ya no estas gritando._

_Estás silenciosamente roto._

_Daría cualquier cosa ahora,_

_Para matar esas palabras por ti_.”

"Perdóname" por Evanescence.

*** * ***

Cuando Harry Potter, un estudiante de séptimo año de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, se despertó esa helada mañana de invierno, no esperaba que el día... se convirtiera en un día que lo cambiaría todo. Nada presagiaba los próximos eventos.

Nunca tropezó, no olvidó ninguno de sus libros de texto, ni la contraseña de la sala de estar, no se confundió con el camino, no llegó tarde a ninguna lección, las clases transcurrieron sin problemas.

Por la mañana, antes de salir de la habitación, Harry volvió a mirar la piedra verde, pero, no había un solo mensaje. Por una fracción de segundo, lamentó haber derramado su insulto a Severus anoche, pero tan pronto como surgieron, envió esos pensamientos lejos. ¡Snape obtuvo lo que se merecía! Primero, por imaginar que él y Ginny estaban involucrados, teniendo intimidad en el armario. Segundo, ni siquiera quiso escuchar sus explicaciones, y tercero... le hizo lo que hizo. Y, al parecer, ¡ni siquiera iba a disculparse!

Fue lo peor de todo. 

La idea de que, después de todo lo que habían experimentado juntos y por lo que habían pasado, Severus todavía no confiaba tanto en él, que ni siquiera dejó que Harry explicara lo que sucedió, despertó un resentimiento amargo en su corazón, que lo había estado mordiendo desde la misma mañana, sin querer soltar sus garras.

Y justo ese día, tenía Pociones... Harry realmente no tenía idea de cómo sobreviviría. Ahora estaba en tal estado, que si Snape intentaba hacer o decir algo... no podría soportarlo y respondería.

En general, de muy mal humor, bajó a desayunar. Harry no esperaba ver la silueta oscura familiar al otro lado del pasillo. Esto lo avergonzó un poco y redujo su ardor. Sin embargo, decidió no mostrarlo, y con paso orgulloso se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione ya estaban sentados. Se sentó a su lado, se acercó un plato de huevos revueltos y comenzó a comer con tanta codicia, como si no hubiera comido en una semana. Así se sintió después de que ayer se separó del contenido del estómago junto con el jugo gástrico. La poción que Snape le envió inmediatamente eliminó todos los efectos secundarios. Sin embargo, esto no significaba en absoluto que Harry iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Oh, no...

En medio del desayuno, no pudo soportarlo, y prevaleció la curiosidad. Harry miró furtivamente al escritorio de enseñanza. Severus no comió nada. Y no lo miraba. Simplemente se quedó sentado mirando en algún punto de la pared opuesta. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significa eso? Esperaba que Snape le lanzara miradas severas y no portentosas.

Harry lo miró de nuevo y parpadeó. Snape se sentó con la cabeza gacha, mirando su desayuno. En su mano derecha sostenía un vaso, que golpeaba nerviosamente en la encimera. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo.

Harry volvió a su comida, confundido por el extraño comportamiento de Snape. En particular, Snape no lo había mirado una vez desde que entró en la habitación. Era como si no hubiera notado su presencia en absoluto.

Miró por tercera vez y vio que Severus... había desaparecido. Harry miró a su alrededor: el borde del manto negro, brilló en la puerta de la mesa de enseñanza. Con creciente ansiedad y curiosidad en su corazón, terminó el desayuno y fue con Ron a Adivinación.

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en nada. Recordó y recordó ayer, el terrible dolor del que le gustaría olvidarse, y los ojos de Severus... Harry yacía en la hierba conjurada, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo iluminado por las estrellas, pero no los notó, ni a los planetas, ni sus movimientos mutuos... Ante sus ojos, había un rostro desprovisto de emociones, y Harry estaba pensando si alguna vez sería capaz de deshacerse de esta imagen, o si la perseguiría hasta el final.

-Marte arde demasiado brillante - la misteriosa voz de Firenz vino a él. – ¿Notan, que sus rayos se asemejan a lenguas de fuego? Está inquieto y presagia grandes cambios. Los cambios que nos afectarán a todos.

Ron yacía roncando cerca, causando los susurros indignados de Lavender y Parvati, pero Harry no le prestó atención, ya que sus pensamientos continuaron vagando en algún lugar lejano.

Merlín solo sabía cómo logró sobrevivir a las dos primeras lecciones. Todo este tiempo estuvo tan distraído que no recordaba por completo lo que estaban haciendo en Transfiguración. Arrastrándose en el Gran Comedor para almorzar, echó una breve mirada al escritorio del profesor y, al no ver a Snape allí, suspiró aliviado. 

Las pociones venían justo después de la cena, y con la sola idea de ver a ese bastardo hoy, Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago y no pudo tragar un bocado.

Después del almuerzo, tomó su bolso y, junto con Ron y Hermione, se fue a las mazmorras. La oficina ya estaba abierta. Los discípulos entraron y tomaron sus lugares. Harry se adelantó a Ron y Hermione, y se demoró en la entrada, sintiendo un repentino e inexplicable ataque de miedo. Un extraño presentimiento lo hizo dudar y pensaba en entrar... Un presentimiento similar ya lo había visitado. El día que Snape lo obligó a beber la poción “Desiderium Intimum”. Luego no lo escuchó, y todo terminó... es difícil incluso describir cómo. Pero, sin duda, esa decisión cambió todo...

-¿Vas a irte o vas a quedarte como un tocón? - La voz de Zabini llegó desde atrás.

Harry se encogió y asintió.

No, esto es estúpido. Lo peor no puede pasar, ¿verdad?

Respiró hondo y... entró en el aula.

Snape ya estaba parado en su escritorio, revisando nerviosamente algunos papeles. Harry se sentó en el banco, sintiendo una extraña tensión dentro. Sacó su caldero, balanzas de latón, pesas y libros, lo dejó sobre la mesa, tratando de no mirar la silueta de Snape parada en el otro extremo, porque cada vez que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre una figura alta y oscura, algo lo empujaba hacia adelante, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Después de un tiempo, cuando todavía había un ligero ruido en el aula causado por los preparativos de los estudiantes para la lección, Snape repentinamente golpeó su mano sobre la encimera con tanta fuerza que todos saltaron y lo miraron con miedo.

-¡Silencio! No se atrevan a hablar o susurrar hoy. Todos los que emitan un sonido sin permiso, serán castigados. ¡Basta de concesiones! ¡Suficiente!

Los estudiantes se miraron con asombro. Snape siempre fue severo en el salón de clases, pero hoy prometió ser simplemente... terrible.

Ron se inclinó hacia Harry y le susurró:

-¿Es posible respirar?

-¿O lo dije vagamente, o eres tan estúpido que no puedes entender la orden más simple? - ladró Snape, mirando a Ron con una mirada tenaz. - Diez puntos de Gryffindor.

Ron se sonrojó y se apresuró a enderezarse, y una divertida carcajada de Pansy Parkinson salió de la mesa de Slytherin. Snape miró bruscamente a Pansy.

-Señorita Parkinson, esto también se aplica a usted. Diez puntos de Slytherin.

Una expresión de asombro apareció en los rostros de los Gryffindor. Los Slytherin parecían aún más sorprendidos. Especialmente Pansy, que frunció los labios y miró a Snape como si acabara de anunciarle que Santa no existía.

Sentados a ambos lados de Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

¿Qué lo mordió? pensó Harry, confundido por el comportamiento de Snape. Severus parecía enojado con el mundo entero. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Se supone que debe estar enojado? Algo no encajaba aquí.

-¿Hay alguien más que no haya entendido mi orden? - Preguntó Snape, mirando a los rostros asombrados de los estudiantes. Harry no entendía cómo estaba haciendo esto, pero... de alguna manera extrañamente logró evitarlo. Snape miró a Hermione sentada a su lado, y luego inmediatamente a Ron, como si Harry fuera un lugar vacío. – Excelente - gruñó el Maestro de Pociones, sacando su varita y señalando el tablero. - Poción antienvejecimiento. Ingredientes y método de cocción en frente de usted. Veré sus resultados al final de la lección. A trabajar. Si su nivel de poción es tan bajo como en la última lección, encontraré una manera de hacerle responder. Y no les va a gustar. - Con estas palabras, se dejó caer en una silla y tiró de una gran pila de pergaminos hacia él.

Durante algún tiempo, los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas en silencio y luego buscaron los ingredientes. Nadie hablaba, y si alguien quería preguntarle algo a alguien, prefería hablar con gestos que perder puntos.

Harry destrozó la raíz de jengibre con tanta ira, que casi la convirtió en un desastre. El comportamiento de Snape lo molestó porque no tenía idea de qué pensar. ¿Por qué demonios no le respondió todo el día en la piedra? Pero el propio Harry le dijo que "lo dejara en paz". Y parece que Snape, por primera vez, realmente decidió dejarlo solo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué está furioso?

El cuchillo se escapó de los dedos de Harry y golpeó el suelo. En medio del silencio que prevalecía en la clase, este sonido parecía tan fuerte que todos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor en busca de su fuente.

-¡Maldita sea! - Harry maldijo en voz baja, inclinándose y levantando el cuchillo. Escuchó a Hermione parada cerca succionada, pero a Harry no le importó.

“_Que intente decirme algo..."_ pensó, arremangándose, como antes de un duelo, y volvió a cortar la raíz. Pero el maestro de pociones no dijo nada. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Snape bajar la cabeza y mirar nuevamente los pergaminos frente a él.

-¿Quizás ya se haya calmado? - Ron susurró suavemente, inclinándose hacia Harry.

-Diez puntos de Gryffindor, Weasley - dijo Snape, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y Hermione frunció el ceño. Harry agarró el cuchillo aún más fuerte.

_“¿Qué se permite a sí mismo?”_, pensó Harry enojado. _"¿Por qué no me presta atención?"_

No fue capaz de resolverlo. Quería comprobar qué se le permitía y hasta dónde podía llegar, antes de que Snape dejara en claro que incluso estaba notando su presencia. Pero ahora no iba a hacer eso, prefiriendo no correr riesgos. No en la lección.

Harry no quería admitirlo para sí mismo, pero sintió... decepción. En lo más profundo de su alma, en el rincón más oculto de su corazón, imaginaba este día completamente diferente. Pensó que Snape... atormentado por su conciencia, de alguna manera, incluso de la manera más discreta, le dejaría en claro que lamenta lo que hizo. O tal vez... incluso _intentar_ disculparse.

Pero no. ¡Decidió actuar como el último culo, como siempre! Como si no le importara.

Tomó varios minutos, antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que por un tiempo estuvo mirando estúpidamente el caldero, mientras que durante mucho tiempo fue necesario agregar jengibre picado a la poción. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, escuchó a Snape mover su silla hacia atrás y dar la vuelta al aula. Todos inmediatamente se inclinaron sobre sus calderas, fingiendo, que lo que estaban haciendo estaba captando su atención sin dejar rastro.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Snape estudiando cuidadosamente el contenido de cada caldera, y se tensó ante la idea de que estaba a punto de llegar a él.

-Le aconsejo que se ponga manos a la obra, Longbottom - espetó el profesor, mirando la poción de Neville y haciendo una mueca de desaprobación. - ¿O quiere _probar_ algo de nuevo?

Neville se puso pálido y apretó los labios temblorosos, y su mirada desconcertada se posó en el caldo fangoso que gorgoteaba en su caldero.

Harry escuchó a Snape lanzar comentarios cáusticos a casi todos los estudiantes a los que se acercó, y finalmente se detuvo detrás de Ron y se inclinó sobre su poción.

-Un completo fracaso, Weasley - dijo Snape, sacando su varita. - _Evanesco. _Comience desde el principio.

Ron abrió la boca y miró asombrado su caldero vacío. Harry no podía creer que Snape destruyera su trabajo. Aunque la poción de Ron no era peor que la suya. Por el contrario, fue mucho mejor.

Harry apretó los dientes y arrojó la raíz picada en el caldero. Sabía que llegaba tarde. Su poción estaba completamente arruinada.

Si Snape amonestó de esa manera a Ron, ¿qué diría sobre su brebaje?... Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, el Profesor de Pociones, pasó de largo, sin siquiera detenerse en su caldero. ¡Y ni siquiera miró a Harry! Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera digerirlo, Snape se detuvo junto a Hermione.

Harry notó que su poción era un poco más ligera de lo necesario, pero por lo demás, estaba preparada casi a la perfección. 

Imaginen su sorpresa, cuando Snape sacó su varita y filtró:

-¡Mal! ¡_Evanesco! _Comience de nuevo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una estudiante tan excelente, preferiría pasar tiempo en fiestas inútiles, en lugar de estudiar?

Fue un golpe bajo, pensó Harry, mirando a su amiga desconcertada. Hermione estaba a punto de llorar. Snape nunca había destruido sus pociones.

-¿Qué están esperando? - Snape gruñó, al ver que tanto Ron como Hermione, estaban de pie, mirando sus calderos vacíos. - ¡Vayan por los ingredientes! - Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su escritorio.

Harry trató de evitar la mirada perpleja de su amiga, cuando Ron, sin decir una palabra, fue a buscar los ingredientes, escoltado por la mirada inquisitiva de los otros estudiantes, pero Hermione permaneció en su lugar. Ya no miraba dentro de su caldero, solo a Harry y a Snape. Parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo.

“¡No otra vez!", Pensó Harry desesperado. No quería volver a pasar por esto. Afortunadamente, Hermione bajó la cabeza y fue tras Ron, y Harry suspiró aliviado. Al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Sabía por qué Snape lo había hecho... o lo había adivinado. Es porque ellos fueron en parte culpables de lo que sucedió. ¿Pero tratarlos tan mal? Snape realmente se superó a sí mismo, ese día.

Harry se mordió el labio y miró a Severus, que estaba sentado a la mesa y anotando en los pergaminos.

Algo estaba realmente mal con él. Harry lo vio en cada uno de sus gestos. Escuchó en cada palabra, pero no sabía cómo llamarlo. Pensó que Snape solo estaba enojado, pero había algo más...

Entrecerrando los ojos, Harry miró más de cerca sus manos. Parecían moverse con confianza a lo largo del pergamino, pero ahora se daba cuenta, de que era solo una apariencia. Estaban temblando. Snape no controlaba sus movimientos... como si algo realmente le molestara o...

Sintiendo su pulso acelerar, Harry levantó la vista hacia su rostro inclinado sobre la mesa. Estaba tenso y los labios delgados se apretaron con tanta fuerza, que se convirtieron en una línea pálida. Sus ojos no miraban el texto. Su mirada estaba desenfocada, como si Severus no supiera dónde mirar. Por un momento, miró furtivamente a Harry, pero luego volvió a bajar los ojos. Sus movimientos se volvieron aún más angulares. Durante un tiempo, simplemente hurgó con un bolígrafo en el mismo lugar del pergamino, y luego lo tiró y comenzó a mover los papeles, como si él mismo no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Harry le miró las manos una vez más. Los dedos largos se apretaron, luego se enderezaron.

Snape se parecía al... al...

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

No, eso no era posible...

¿Snape está atormentado por su conciencia? ¿Por qué no lo mira y se comporta como si no estuviera aquí? Pasa, no presta atención y ni siquiera puede mirarlo a los ojos... ¿Es porque realmente...? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo más probable es que Snape no quiera recordar el mal que le hizo. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Le parecía obvio a Harry ahora. Pensó que Snape estaba enojado, y estaba realmente enojado porque por primera vez en su vida, estaba siendo atormentado por su conciencia. Al menos se veía así.

Es solo que Harry a veces olvidaba que Severus... no era como los demás. Y no puede abordarse con una medida común. Este no es Ron, quien, si siente que es culpable, simplemente camina con la cabeza baja y murmura una disculpa. Severus es una persona que no pide perdón y ni siquiera sabe cómo hacerlo... estrangulará esto en sí mismo, se enojará, se apresurará a todos en una fila, incapaz de comprender por completo, qué es exactamente lo que lo atormenta.

Pero... ¿es capaz de sentir eso?

¡Todo esto es demasiado complicado! ¿Y si todo está mal? ¿Si ahora se convence de esto porque quiere que todo sea así?

Harry bajó la cabeza. Una cara y ojos impasibles reaparecieron ante su mirada interior, que lo miró sin ningún rastro de simpatía.

Extraño, pero ahora que Harry comenzó a especular sobre las razones del comportamiento de Snape, sintió un poco de satisfacción.

¡Entonces lo necesita! ¡Deja que sienta lo que es! ¡Snape se lo merece! ¡Que tenga un poco de tormento! ¡Al menos un poquito!

Ron y Hermione regresaron con los ingredientes y comenzaron a preparar la poción nuevamente. Había fatalidad en sus movimientos. Sabían que no tendrían tiempo para cocinarlo antes del final de la lección, y ni siquiera lo intentaron. Hermione estaba de pie junto a su caldero, con una mirada deprimida. Ron constantemente miraba furioso al maestro de pociones, y Harry, observando el comportamiento de sus amigos, sentía una creciente ira hacia Snape. No importa qué motivos lo hayan llevado a él, no debería tratar a sus amigos así.

Si quiere recuperar, déjelo recuperar. Al final, ya está acostumbrado...

-Se acabó el tiempo - llegó la voz del maestro de pociones. Snape se levantó y dio la vuelta al aula. Casi todos los que se acercaron recibieron un caldero "asqueroso", lo que para Slytherins fue el peor resultado de la historia. Ninguno de ellos ha recibido más bajo que Satisfactorio. Tampoco están acostumbrados a los agudos comentarios que el profesor les otorgó. Pansy Parkinson, después de que Snape limpiara su caldero, permaneció inmóvil durante varios minutos, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo paralizante.

Los Gryffindors se miraron sorprendidos al ver esto. Si Snape le hace esto a su propia gente, qué sucederá cuando llegue a ellos...

-Thomas, el contenido de tu caldero ni siquiera es adecuado para verterlo por el desagüe. ¡Troll! y menos quince puntos. ¡_Evanesco!_

Dean se mordió el labio enojado y miró a la mesa.

\- Finnigan... Dado que seguir las instrucciones es una tarea demasiado difícil para su comprensión, empiezo a dudar de la conveniencia de seguir estudiando en esta escuela. ¿Tal vez ha llegado el momento de encontrar una ocupación más adecuada para usted? Filch ya no puede hacer frente a sus deberes, y un asistente le sería útil. ¿Puedo decirle que está interesado en la perspectiva?

Seamus se sonrojó y apretó los puños. Parecía querer responder algo, pero la mirada penetrante que Snape le dirigió, lo convenció de abandonar un acto tan irracional.

-Brown... Entiendo que las pociones no son tan emocionantes para usted, como el esmalte de uñas, pero insisto en hacer un esfuerzo, de lo contrario, ni siquiera querrá ser como Longbottom.

Lavender se sonrojó tanto que el vapor pareció salir de su cabello.

Harry miró lo que estaba sucediendo y no creyó en sus ojos. Snape nunca se había comportado tan... groseramente. El veneno salió de sus labios, envenenando todo con lo que entró en contacto. Snape parecía no tener control sobre sí mismo. Era como si la ira que estaba experimentando, una furiosa tormenta emocional que lo abrumara, se derramara en una corriente de palabras punzantes con las que se lanzó hacia todos los que estaban a su alcance.

Y aunque Harry tenía una pista sobre las razones de este comportamiento, ¡al infierno¡ no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo hacer eso. Severus no tenía derecho a derramar sus frustraciones sobre los demás.

-¡Longbottom! – La voz áspera de Snape interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry, atrayendo su atención hacia la mesa de Neville, frente a la cual, el profesor ahora estaba de pie. Vio miedo genuino en los ojos de Neville, y el asco en el rostro del maestro de pociones, despertó malos presentimientos en él. - ¿Esto qué es? - Murmuró Snape.

-Una poción rejuvenecedora... - murmuró.

-¿Eso es una poción? En ese caso, aún no has visto ninguna. Esto es un descuido, no una poción. ¡Otra derrota, Longbottom! Ya estoy harto de tu mediocridad. Eres el estudiante más miserable en la historia de Hogwarts. - Las palabras golpeaban como un látigo, y con cada nueva, Neville se apretaba más y más, sin saber dónde poner sus ojos.

Hermione, sentada a su lado, indignada aspiró aire, pero Harry apenas podía escucharla. Una rabia fría de acero creció en su corazón, que las duras palabras y acciones de Snape afinaron como una flecha lista para disparar. Estirado hasta el límite, como una cuerda, los nervios apenas la mantenían en su lugar.

>>Tu estupidez y mediocridad traspasaron todas las fronteras. Deshonras a nuestra escuela. Deshonras a todo el mundo mágico - Severus sostuvo con dureza, mirando la mirada encogida de Neville, exudando odio frío y desprecio. - Ya no toleraré tu ignorancia y demencia ilimitada. Parece que la mejor manera de enseñarle algo, es permitirle experimentar las consecuencias de su estupidez en su propia piel. Beberá la porquería que cocinó. Quizás, habiendo aprendido el sabor de su deslizamiento, comenzará a usar el cerebro para el propósito previsto. Por supuesto, si es que tiene uno, aunque tengo grandes dudas sobre esto. - El Maestro de Pociones sonrió con desprecio mientras el horror absoluto se reflejaba en su rostro.

-No - Hermione gimió suavemente, y Harry apretó los puños con fuerza. Un temblor helado lo golpeó. Estaba temblando de ira.

Y luego Neville lo miró, lleno de tontas súplicas de ayuda, de salvación.

Actuó sobre Harry como un gatillo.

-¡_Yo_ beberé eso! - declaró Harry en voz alta y decisiva. La flecha voló. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en él. Severus estaba entumecido y se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos. Harry entendió que esto era una provocación demasiado obvia para que Snape lo ignorara, especialmente porque los estudiantes ya habían comenzado a intercambiar miradas perplejas, sin entender por qué el profesor no respondía.

Finalmente, Snape se giró lentamente hacia él. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Harry sintió una extraña sensación, como si brillara en el aire. Algo parpadeó en los ojos negros, pero luego estaban envueltos en nubes de tormenta. No era una buena vista. Por el contrario. Presagió una tormenta inminente.

-¡No interfieras, Potter! - El maestro de pociones siseó, y su voz era más aguda que un escalpelo.

-Viérteme un poco de tu poción, Neville. - Harry apenas rompió el contacto visual con una mirada aguda, y miró a su amigo asustado. - Dámelo a mí. - Con una visión lateral, vio la cara de Snape enrojecida por la ira.

-¡No beberás nada! - Ladró, y algunos de los estudiantes se encogieron, por lo que casi se subieron debajo de las mesas. - ¡Esa poción la beberá Longbottom!

Harry miró fijamente a Severus.

-Ya me ha hecho beber cosas desagradables, profesor... Entonces, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron por un momento, algo brilló en ellos. Harry vio las barreras derrumbarse, y liberó lo que no debía liberarse.

-No te preocupes, Neville - continuó Harry con calma, al ver que lo estaba mirando ahora, luego a Snape, sin saber qué hacer. - Solo dame la poción.

Con eso, volvió a mirar a Snape, que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar de ira. Ella fue a él en una corriente casi tangible.

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a mover tu dedo, Longbottom! Si intentas hacer eso, lo lamentarás.

La cara de Neville se puso blanca, y él retiró la mano, que ya estaba buscando un tubo de ensayo.

-Si usted, profesor, necesita un chivo expiatorio, entonces puede tener el mismo éxito _conmigo_". - La última palabra que Harry pronunció con presión, y en sus ojos brilló una determinación inexorable. - Y si está de mal humor, entonces debería _hablar_ con alguien sobre eso. Disuadir a sus alumnos, es una mala idea.

-¿Cómo te atreves?... - comenzó Snape, pero Harry no lo dejó terminar.

-¡No le permitiré, profesor, burlarse de mis amigos! - Él tiró, casi gritando. 

Entendió que todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Se opuso a Snape. Snape cuando está _de ese_ humor. ¡Eso era un verdadero suicidio! Harry sabía que ellos pensaban eso. Sin embargo, no le importaba.

Los músculos faciales de Snape, temblaron. La corona de venas en su sien, palpitaba salvajemente. Algo parecido a la espuma apareció en las comisuras de los labios.

-¿¡No me _dejarás!_? - Snape lo escupió con tanta amargura, que el hierro podría derretirse. - ¿Qué puedes hacer, Potter? ¡No tienes poder! ¡No puedes hacer nada! - una burla casi tangible sonó en su voz. Colgaba en el aire, riéndose de Harry en la cara.

-Oh, puedo hacer más de lo que piensa, profesor... - espetó Harry, evitando la mirada asesina que Snape le estaba enviando, tratando de transmitir el significado oculto detrás de esas palabras. Pero esto no causó ninguna impresión en el maestro de pociones, pero, tal vez, lo enfureció aún más, porque después de un momento, respondió con voz ronca:

-¡Oh, vamos! No lo creo, Potter. No me importa lo que digas o hagas. Tu descaro...

-Tal vez no para usted - interrumpió Harry, sintiendo que el monstruo despierto, se apoderaba de él. La copa de paciencia se desbordó, y su contenido se vertió en su mente, quitándole la mente, privándose del autocontrol y rompiendo todos los frenos. - Pero el profesor Dumbledore podría estar muy _interesado en_ las cosas que podría decirle.

Harry notó que algo brilló en los ojos de Snape, cegándole como un rayo. Ambos fueron llevados a lo largo de una pendiente muy empinada. Y no había nada que los detuviera.

Snape se precipitó hacia adelante y, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa de Harry, lo atravesó con una mirada llena de odio helado y fuego frenético, cuyas lenguas ya estaban disparando al mismo techo. Era la mirada de un hombre que había cruzado por mucho tiempo los límites de la locura y estaba lejos, al otro lado de esta línea.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Potter? ¿Y quién te crees que eres para chantajearme? ¡No eres nadie y nada! ¡No significas nada para mí, ni tú ni tu opinión! ¡Eres solo una copia miserable de tu estúpido padre, no más! - Esas palabras golpearon muy fuerte y penetraron inusualmente, más profundamente. Harry sintió que se ahogaba. - ¿Te consideras _excepcional_? ¿Crees que estás interesado en alguien? Ve más allá de tu nariz. ¡Eres un miserable, insignificante e inútil! ¡Eres y siempre serás nada para mí! ¿Entiendes? **¡_Nadie!_**

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. Sintió un dolor agudo e insoportable en su pecho, como si esas palabras hubieran roto todas sus barreras y le hubieran hecho trizas el corazón. Harry no podía respirar, sus pulmones parecían apretarse espasmódicamente y dejar de funcionar. Algo murió en él. Al instante e irrevocablemente.

_Nadie..._

_Nadie..._

_Nadie..._

Otra vez esa palabra…

Esa única palabra, disparada directamente en su corazón, vibró a su alrededor, sonando cada vez más fuerte...

Todo este tiempo, había estado esperado... Pero ahora... ahora no le quedaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo la verdad, arrojada a la cara. Como si nada importara. Nada de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses... _nada._

_“Que pare este dolor...",_ pensó, y el mundo ante sus ojos comenzó a perder forma y color. _"¡Que desaparezca!" ¡No quiero sentirlo! ¡Ya no quiero!”_

Snape continuó diciendo algo, pero ya no había ningún corazón en el que pudieran caer sus palabras. Se disolvieron en el vacío.

Harry sintió que algo caliente y húmedo goteaba por sus mejillas.

-... y cuándo finalmente recuerdes eso... - el maestro de pociones guardó silencio tan repentinamente, como si se hubiera tragado la lengua. 

A través de la niebla que cubría sus ojos, Harry vio que los ojos de Severus se abrieron de forma antinatural, y... el miedo apareció en su rostro. Su ira pareció evaporarse en un instante.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Comprendió, que el dolor y la inmensa tristeza que sentía, se reflejaba claramente en su rostro, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultarlo. Su garganta estaba tan apretada, como si una soga hubiera barrido a su alrededor. Un fuego ardía debajo de los párpados. Las lágrimas cayeron profusamente sobre sus mejillas.

Snape estaba estupefacto. Su rostro se torció y palideció, la desesperación apareció en él.

“¡Tranquilízate!”, se dijo Harry, cubriendo sus ojos con la mano, aunque dudaba que esto pudiera engañar a alguien.

Si solo este dolor retrocediera... desapareciera...

Pero, ¿cómo demonios podría recuperarse, si su mundo acababa de romperse?

Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Ha superado tantos obstáculos. Tantas cosas que soportó… Y todo para volver a escuchar las mismas palabras que escuchó hace unos meses. Como si nada hubiera cambiado desde entonces. Como si todos sus esfuerzos... no significaran nada.

¡Nada! 

¡Nada! 

¡Nada!

La mano que presionó contra sus ojos temblaba incontrolablemente. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de reprimir el sollozo que se arrancó de su garganta espasmódica y ardiente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se mordió, y se dio cuenta de esto, solo cuando sintió el sabor astringente de la sangre en su boca.

Y aun así, estaba equivocado. No hubo tormentos de conciencia. Snape no podía sentir algo así... Desde el principio, solo sintió... negligencia por Harry.

Harry de repente tembló e hizo un extraño sonido gutural, tragando en el último momento un sollozo que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? - el susurro suave y silencioso de Hermione, que se escuchó cerca, rompió el silencio tenso que colgaba en la clase. Harry asintió levemente, aún apretando sus manos contra sus ojos.

Necesitaba respirar profunda y calmadamente.

Harry bajó lentamente la mano, secándose las lágrimas de la cara. Su mirada borrosa, descansaba sobre la figura oscura congelada ante él.

Y en ese momento, un silencio mortal fue interrumpido por una campana que sonó a través de los pasillos del castillo. Pero no había sonido en la clase.

-Salgan - la voz de Snape fue estrangulada de alguna manera. – Potter, permanece.

Harry cerró los ojos. Ahora no le importaba.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a empacar, y la sala se llenó de ruido, pero nadie dijo una palabra.

-Harry... te esperaremos afuera - dijo Hermione suavemente, y en su mirada la simpatía interfirió con gran preocupación.

Él asintió, inclinándose automáticamente hacia su mochila y recogiendo sus cosas, sin comprender realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Los estudiantes abandonaron el salón, uno por uno.

Harry dejó su bolso a un lado y miró fijamente a la pared. Snape se paró frente a él todo este tiempo, como si sus piernas hubieran crecido hasta el piso y no pudiera moverse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del último alumno, una ola de magia se extendió por el aula. Hechizo silenciador. La clase cayó en un silencio denso.

-Me provocaste, Potter. - La voz tensa de Snape, interrumpió el silencio que flotaba en el aire. - Nunca eres consciente de la línea que no debes cruzar. Siempre has sido... Severus se detuvo de repente, como si se estuviera conteniendo en el último segundo. - No quise decir eso - agregó, después de una pausa y ver que Harry no había reaccionado a sus palabras. - No quería decir eso. Me cabreaste. Si no hubieras comenzado a... - tropezó de nuevo. - No tomo en su cuenta todo lo que digo. Tú me conoces - La desesperación se escuchó en su voz. Cuando Harry guardó silencio de nuevo, llamó vacilante: - ¿Potter?

-Siempre he sido **_nada_** para ti - dijo Harry en voz baja, como si Snape no hubiera dicho una palabra en absoluto. Era como si la puerta acabara de cerrarse y él se estuviera volviendo hacia sí mismo o hacia la pared que estaba mirando. - Nunca signifiqué nada para ti. Soy un estúpido. Siempre pensé, que un día podría llegar a ser alguien importante para ti. Pero no. - Vaciló durante una fracción de segundo –Sólo **_soy nada_**... cero.

-Solo dije eso, porque me hiciste enfadar... - comenzó Snape, pero Harry no lo dejó terminar. Ni una sola palabra de Snape le importaba ahora. No lo escuchó en absoluto. Todo lo que decía, reflejaba la sólida barrera de hielo que había crecido a su alrededor.

-Soñé que… - interrumpió en voz baja y quebrada, aún mirando a la pared con una mirada ausente. - Yo... **_quería ganar tu corazón_**. Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Y esperaba tener éxito. Quería romper ese frío, desprecio, odio... pero no pude. **Perdí**.

-Potter, escúchame... Lo que dices es absurdo. Sabes muy bien que...

Pero Harry no escuchó. Las palabras fluyeron de sus labios, y él no pudo contenerlas. Un rencor, de meses de resentimiento brotó de su corazón roto. Todo lo que reprimió en sí mismo, escondió profundamente, ahora, se derramó.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Ahora lo entiendo. No quise ver, que incluso después de todo lo que experimentamos juntos, después de todos estos meses, cuando luché por ti, todo este tiempo... no signifiqué nada para ti. Desde el momento en que me dijiste las mismas palabras, por primera vez en clase... nada ha cambiado. Absolutamente nada. Y nunca cambiará. Siempre seré para ti... nada. - Su voz se quebró de repente. Como si el peso de estas palabras, fuera demasiado grande, para él. Excesivo. Harry cerró los ojos, intentando aspirar aire a sus pulmones doloridos y rizados.

Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Y luego Harry escuchó a Severus susurrar, como si su voz lo hubiera traicionado, y no pudiera pronunciar las palabras más fuerte:

-No eres nadie para mí.

Pero Harry no le creyó. Ahora estas eran solo palabras vacías. Ya no podía retomar lo que había dicho. Colgaba entre ellos, convirtiéndose en una barrera, que nada podría superar.

-Nunca sabré lo que se siente ser… necesario. Cuando eres importante para alguien. Y no sentiré... - tocó su pecho donde estaba el corazón... - eso... aquí. - Harry respiró hondo, queriendo reducir el dolor, que nuevamente comenzó a apretar su pecho con un apretón de hierro. - ¿Sabes? es gracioso... Siempre he sido nadie para todos. Quizás debería ser así... ¡Me rindo!

Ese es el final. La última gota cayó. No le quedaba nada que quisiera expresar.

Harry se levantó y, por primera vez durante esta conversación, miró a Snape. Estaba terriblemente pálido. Con los ojos muy abiertos, vio una emoción profunda. Su cara estaba tensa. Snape trató de darle dureza a su expresión, pero todo fue en vano: después de unos segundos, la máscara se arrastró, revelando algo parecido a... la culpa.

Harry buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una piedra verde. Por un minuto la miró, sopesándola, en la palma de su mano.

Tantos recuerdos estaban conectados con ella. Tantas veces se regocijó al ver un resplandor emanar de ella...

“_¿Estás bien Potter?”_

_“¡Armario. Ahora!”_

_“Shhhh... Todo ya está bien, Potter. Mañana me ocuparé de ti.”_

_“Ven.”_

_“¿Por qué no sigues durmiendo?”_

_“Buenas noches, Potter.”_

Pero ahora, esos recuerdos... no significaban nada.

Harry dejó la piedra sobre la mesa con un suspiro. Todo lo que alguna vez fue sagrado para él, se quedarían grabados en su memoria, y a la vez, se desvanecerían al entregar esa piedra…

-Es tuya. Ya no la necesito - dijo en voz baja.

Snape ya no lo miraba. Inclinando la cabeza, examinó la piedra que yacía sobre la mesa. Luego extendió suavemente su mano y tocó vacilante la superficie verde. Los dedos largos temblaron.

Un minuto después, un susurro gutural y extrañamente tembloroso salió de sus labios:

-Esto... no es así. Me porté... yo mismo...

-Ya no quiero escucharte. Finalmente… eres libre. - interrumpió Harry. Snape lentamente levantó la cabeza, como si el movimiento requiriera un esfuerzo increíble. - Por favor transfiere mis entrenamientos a otro maestro - dijo Harry un poco más fuerte, inclinándose hacia la bolsa en el suelo. Luego se la echó al hombro y miró por última vez, los ojos oscuros del maestro de pociones. No había furia en esos ojos... ni siquiera una tormenta. Algo mucho más poderoso rompió la oscuridad, con destellos cegadores. - Adiós... Profesor Snape.

Cuando Harry dijo la última palabra, una sombra cruzó la cara de Snape, y lo que siguió, ya no lo vio, cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Y cuando cruzó el umbral del aula y la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Harry sintió como si hubiera dejado parte de sí mismo, detrás de ella.

_“Tú eras mi fuego._

_ Y me quemé..._

_ Hasta que no quedó nada de mí._

_¿Por qué me das esperanza?_

_ Me rendí, sólo para ser mí muerte._

_Éramos uno._

_Éramos todo._

_Sigo aquí…_

_Pero me quedaré con el resto de mí._

_Porque te veo, pero no puedo sentirte._

_Te necesito._

_Pero no puedo necesitarte más._

_Así que vete..._

_Tú eras mi fuego._

_Y me quemé..._

_Hasta que no quedó nada de mí.”_

  
  


"Hesistate" de Stone Sour.


	54. Salvando un corazón.

"S_upongo que es ahora. _

_Me rompiste de alguna manera._

_Puedo escuchar lo que dijiste._

_Haciendo eco en mi cabeza._

_Me estoy perdiendo... a mí mismo._

_Estoy temblando profundamente._

_Tengo problemas para respirar._

_Necesito un lugar para esconderme_

_Lejos porque estoy sanando._

Tengo problemas para respirar.

Mañana, estaré sanando...”

"Finalmente" por Trust Company.

*** * ***

-Mi orden fue clara. Debiste haberlo mantenido a tu lado. ¡Sabes lo importante que es para nosotros!

Snape luchó por pararse en el piso de piedra, apoyándose sobre sus manos temblorosas. La sangre fluía por la esquina de su boca. No levantó la cabeza y su mirada se fijó en su propio reflejo, en el mármol negro.

-Lo siento, mi señor. Fui guiado por... el odio. Pero esto es solo un pequeño obstáculo. En general, esta situación es muy buena para nosotros.

Voldemort bajó su varita ligeramente, apuntando al mago inclinado en el piso, sus entrecerrando sus ojos rojos.

-¿Cómo puede serlo?

Snape miró a Voldemort. Una peligrosa sonrisa vagaba por sus labios.

-Esperaré hasta que el chico se enfríe y empiece a anhelarme. No se entrometerá bajo mis pies, y con calma podré terminar la poción. Y cuando llegue el momento... lo arreglaré por mí mismo. - Una confianza inquebrantable brilló en los ojos negros. - Lo manejaré de tal forma, que Potter terminará a mis pies, rogándome que lo deje volver.

Voldemort bajó la mano, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros frente a él.

-No tengo dudas - respondió después de un minuto. - Me has demostrado repetidamente, tu arte en tales tareas. Pero no toleraré la justicia propia. Debes seguir las instrucciones.

-No se preocupe, mi señor. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, Potter estará listo.

Voldemort sonrió fríamente. Girándose bruscamente, se dirigió a una silla alta en el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más, tomará? - Preguntó, hundiéndose suavemente en el trono de ébano.

Snape se levantó del piso y se enderezó. Se sacudió la ropa y asumió una pose digna, como si no hubiera recibido varios Crucios seguidos.

-No más de dos semanas. Casi todo está listo. Le daré la poción una hora antes de ir a Hogsmeade.

-Recuerda, nadie debe saber que él irá a ese lugar, contigo. Cuando todo termine, volverás al castillo, y cuando el viejo tonto se dé cuenta de que el niño está muerto y anuncie la alarma, aceptarás buscarlo, junto con todos los demás. Te necesitaré allí, Severus.

El mago asintió rígidamente. Ni un solo músculo titubeó en la severa cara, como una máscara.

-Sabes lo que te espera si me decepcionas... - La voz de Voldemort sonó más baja, y parecía que la habitación era notablemente más fría.

-Todo irá de acuerdo al plan, señor - respondió Snape con firmeza, como si ni siquiera hubiera considerado otra posibilidad.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos.

-Quiero mirar tu mente, Severus.

Ese deseo no pareció tomar a Snape por sorpresa. Voldemort a menudo miraba las cabezas de sus seguidores, para asegurarse de que fueran completamente leales. Sin embargo, rara vez advirtió de sus intenciones. La repentina intrusión le dio mucho más placer, porque le causaba más dolor a la víctima, cuando ella, aturdida por la invasión repentina, resistió instintivamente e intentaba expulsar al agresor de su propio cerebro. Y empujar a Voldemort, sin perder el conocimiento, era imposible. Por lo tanto, la penetración era mucho menos dolorosa, si la víctima no se defendía y no intentaba ocultar nada. Lo mejor de todo, era permitirte ver absolutamente todo.

Las pupilas rubí del Señor Oscuro, se dilataron ligeramente cuando invadió la mente del mago que tenía delante. Un dolor profundo se instaló en su sien. Y sus labios se apretaron en una línea pálida. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, no pudo ocultar el tormento reflejado en su rostro. Se manifestó en tensión muscular, transmitiendo sudor sobre la piel.

Después de un tiempo, Voldemort se retiró. Un suspiro silencioso escapó de los labios de Snape.

Voldemort se recostó en su trono y sonrió satisfecho.

-Excelente - susurró y cerró los ojos. Una expresión peligrosa apareció en su rostro. Como si recordara algo, que le dio un gran placer. - Me encanta ese recuerdo. Me encanta mirar sus ojos verdes llenos de horror, cuando comienzas a estrangularlo con esa corbata. - Los párpados de Voldemort se levantaron y las pupilas rojas miraron al negro. - Estoy contento contigo, Severus. Lo desarmaste por mí. No había nada secreto en él. Gracias a ti, busqué en los rincones más escondidos de su alma. Y muy pronto, me pertenecerá. - Una boca sin labios se extendió en una sonrisa de vampiro.

-Fue agradable para mí - respondió Snape, inclinando la cabeza y ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción.

  
  


*** * ***

Cuando nos despertamos por la mañana, solo tenemos unos segundos de maravillosa ignorancia, antes de que la conciencia que se desliza a lo largo de las olas de sueño, regrese al cuerpo, trayendo consigo... miedo. 

Unos segundos de una maravillosa estadía en el inconsciente, antes de comprender quiénes somos, dónde estamos y qué nos espera. Solo unos segundos bastan, para prepararse para una reunión con el mundo. En ese momento, que ya no somos una criatura tejida de sueños, volando en una oscuridad segura y cómoda... La realidad nos invade. 

Con una claridad insoportable, entendemos que todo lo que sucedió ayer es cierto, pero hoy solo puede empeorar. Y es imposible alejarse de eso. Necesitas levantarte y... de alguna manera, sobrevivir ese día. No puedes volver a las aguas de la ignorancia. El viaje de regreso está cortado.

Harry no fue la excepción. Al despertarse un frío martes por la mañana, fue otra persona por unos segundos. Aquellos que no sienten, no sueñan, no se arrepienten. Aquellos cuyo mundo no está destruido, y el día que viene no solo recuerda el dolor y el vacío.

Pero duró solo unos segundos, y luego, en un momento terrible, todo volvió. Después de cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, Harry trató de contener la espesa lava de los recuerdos que estallaron en su conciencia, pero fue en vano, y junto con las imágenes y las palabras, se vio inundado por algo infinitamente pesado, su garganta se desbordó con un nudo apretado y estrangulaba dolorosamente su pecho.

Inhaló profunda e intermitentemente, por un momento, consolándose con la ilusión de que fue solo un sueño. Que ahora se despertará de verdad, y no habrá ni dolor ni amargura, y podrá levantarse de la cama y... vivir. ¿O tal vez alguien le lanzó un hechizo Evocis de Legilimens y lo encerró en una pesadilla?

La mano de Harry buscó debajo de la almohada, tratando de encontrar la superficie fría y lisa de una piedra. Pero ella no estaba más, allí.

Esto no era una pesadilla. Era verdad.

Levantó cuidadosamente los párpados.

** _“¡Eres y siempre serás nada para mí! ¿Entiendes? ¡Nadie!”_ **

Y nuevamente los bajó.

¡No! ¡No quería recordar nada! ¿Cuál era el punto? Se acabó todo.

Bueno, esa palabra no sonaba demasiado optimista. Puso... un punto. Harry sintió como si hubiera perdido a alguien muy cercano. Solía haber un lugar escondido dentro de él, donde vivía ese alguien, pero ahora ya no estaba allí. Ahora, solo había un enorme vacío, que no podía llenar e incluso no tenía idea de cómo podría llenarse en absoluto, y si era posible.

Harry suspiró y volvió a abrir los ojos. Era imposible escapar de esto. Es imposible escapar de los recuerdos en movimiento, de lo que sucedió ayer. Desde el momento en que ingresó al aula, y antes...

*** * ***

-¿Qué pasó, viejo? - Ron preguntó mientras Harry se acercaba a sus amigos, que lo esperaban en la clase de Pociones. No los miró. Caminó al costado, sin levantar la cabeza y sin responder. No quería hablar en absoluto. No quería ver a nadie. Solo quería salir de ahí. Irse y esconderse.

Sin embargo, Ron fue tras él. Vacilando un poco, Hermione hizo lo mismo. Durante un rato caminaron en silencio. A la oscura luz de las antorchas fijas en las paredes, las mazmorras parecían inmensas. Parecía que estos fríos y sombríos corredores, no tuvieran fin. Después de un tiempo, Harry escuchó la voz incierta de Ron detrás de él:

-Entonces, ¿nos dirás lo que pasó? Después de todo, Snape...

-¡Ron! - Hermione lo interrumpió de advertencia, pero él no le prestó atención.

-Después de todo, Snape te ha dicho tantas cosas desagradables y tantas peores, y nunca...

-¡Ron!

-... y nunca te hizo daño. ¿Qué pasó? Se veía...

-¡Ron! - Hermione agarró su manga y tiró de él hacia ella, pero el pelirrojo le sacó la mano.

-Parecía algo anormal. Bueno... Snape, por supuesto, sabe cómo hacerlo, pero hasta ahora, sus comentarios groseros solo se te resbalaban. Nunca te llegaron...

-Ron, ¡cállate!

-... hasta las lágrimas. Y yo... no lo entiendo.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente. Sus amigos también. Girándose lentamente, los miró para que Ron retrocediera involuntariamente, y Hermione se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

-Tengo... algunos problemas ahora - dijo con cuidado. - Y quiero que me dejen solo.

-¿Cuáles son esos problemas? - Ron no iba a rendirse. Harry vio aparecer una expresión terca en su rostro. ¿Y qué más se podía esperar después de tal actuación? Incluso Ron no era tan estúpido...

-No es asunto tuyo - espetó Harry. ¡Basta! Él no iba a explicarse, mentir, o a inventar. Solo quería que todos lo dejaran solo. 

-¿Cómo que no es asunto mío? - exclamó Ron detrás de él, recuperándose. - Estuviste actuando como un fantasma todo el día. Caminas pensativo, no le prestas atención a nada. Y luego, de repente, lloras en la lección de Snape. Maldición, ¿qué significa todo esto?

Harry se detuvo de nuevo.

¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué demonios podría decir? ¿Cómo se puede explicar esto?

Se giró hacia Ron.

-Estoy... un poco molesto porque... - Harry apretó los labios. Al mirar por encima del hombro de la expectante respuesta de su amigo, notó a dos Slytherins paseando por el fondo del pasillo. - Porque rompí con mi novia, anoche. Y ella... - tragó saliva - me dijo algo terrible. Y Snape me recordó eso, y yo... - Harry inclinó la cabeza.

Por un momento, todos estuvieron en silencio. A Harry no le importaba si Ron le creía o no. Si tan solo lo dejara, finalmente, solo.

-Oh - oyó la voz de Ron. - Bueno, entonces todo está bien. Es decir, no es bueno que hayas discutido y todo eso, pero es bueno que... bueno, me entiendes.

Harry asintió, continuando examinando las losas de piedra bajo sus pies.

-¿Estás seguro de que se acabó? - Dijo Hermione de repente, con una voz extraña y ahogada.

-Sí - respondió Harry, sintiendo de repente que el frío le llenaba el pecho. Absolutamente.

-Eso es... bueno - susurró. - No serás feliz con ella. No debes desperdiciar tus sentimientos... en alguien así.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, pero no levantó la vista.

¡Ella sabe! ¡Ella lo adivinó!

De repente se asustó.

Pero... ella no va a...

Ron la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Sabes de quién está hablando? ¿La conoces?

-No. Yo solo... conozco a Harry.

Él tragó.

-¿Podrían... puedo... estar solo un rato?

-Vamos, Ron. - Hermione agarró al pelirrojo de la mano. - Harry, estaremos en la sala de estar, por si necesitas algo.

Harry asintió nuevamente, aún sin levantar la vista. Los pasos de sus amigos estaban retrocediendo.

Necesitaba encontrar un lugar solitario. Un lugar para esconderse. Y olvidar.

*** * ***

Harry entró al santuario y buscó a Hedwig. Hacía tanto frío, que los búhos se sentaban en las perchas, acurrucados juntos o con las cabezas escondidas debajo del ala. Hedwig apareció en lo más alto, y cuando cruzó el umbral de la torre, cayó directamente sobre su brazo extendido.

-Hola, Hedwig - susurró, acariciando sus alas blancas como la nieve. - Siento no haberte visitado. Estuve... un poco ocupado. Pero ahora... ya no lo estaré más.

La lechuza lo miró con reproche, pero no parecía ofendida y le pellizcó la mano, como si quisiera decir "te perdono, pero que sea la última vez". Harry suspiró y buscó un lugar para sentarse. Hizo a un lado la nieve que yacía debajo de una de las paredes, que estaba cubierta con ventanas acristaladas, y se sentó, permitiendo que Hedwig se agitara hasta la percha más cercana, donde ella se posó y comenzó a mirarlo, fijando en Harry una mirada sin parpadear que parecía grandes cuentas de ojos.

Harry se llevó las piernas al pecho, las abrazó y bajó la cabeza hasta las rodillas. La torre de la lechuza estaba tan fría como el exterior. De vez en cuando, un viento helado soplaba por las ventanas, trayendo consigo copos de nieve húmedos que se asentaron en su rostro y lo hicieron estremecerse con todo su cuerpo, pero no le importó. No importa cuán frío fuera, porque el frío que se instaló en su corazón lo atormentaba mucho más.

No creyó que terminaría así. Que todo sucederá como sucedió. Que todo terminaría.

¿Pero qué más esperaba? Estaba condenado a la derrota desde el principio. Simplemente no quería darse cuenta de eso, antes. Qué tonto, esperaba que tal vez en el futuro... cuando todo terminara... hasta el final de sus días... estarían juntos.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas. Resultó, que para la persona más amada en su vida, él era simplemente... nadie. Solo un miserable cero, insignificante, y sin valor.

Pero eso no debió sorprenderlo. Al final, Snape se lo dejó en claro muchas veces... Pero estaba demasiado cegado para darse cuenta. Demasiado hechizado. Demasiado estúpido. Demasiado ingenuo.

Demasiado enamorado…

¿Pero qué hay de todo lo que pasaron juntos? ¡Harry se entregó por completo! ¡Le dio tanto, que no le quedó nada para sí mismo!

¿Y eso tampoco significa nada?

Probablemente no. Al menos, no para Snape. Para alguien que está acostumbrado a tomar, chupar, masticar y luego, cuando está satisfecho, escupir lo que queda...

Para alguien, cuyo único propósito es estropear la vida de los demás. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar que lograría cambiarlo? ¿Qué podía hacer para liberar ese caparazón venenoso, seco y duro como una roca? Detrás del cual se escondió del mundo durante tantos años, o abrirlo al menos para que alguien pueda deslizarse en la brecha formada... alguien similar a Harry.

No había necesidad de correr ese riesgo. No había necesidad de tratar de atravesar esa brecha porque, al cerrarse de golpe, sus muros lo aplastaron. Y allí dentro, debajo de ese caparazón venenoso, había algo sin lo que no podía vivir. Su corazón.

Harry tragó saliva. Su garganta estaba constreñida, por lo que tragó con dificultad.

Ahora... de nuevo tiene que aprender a estar solo. Tiene que aprender a vivir... sin él. Pero, ¿es eso posible?

Porque ¿cómo puedes vivir si por dentro estás... muerto?

  
  


*** * ***

-¡Finalmente! Ya habíamos comenzado a preocuparnos - exclamó Ron, cuando Harry se congeló hasta los huesos y entró en la sala de Gryffindor. La sala estaba llena de estudiantes charlando animadamente, por lo que casi nadie notó su apariencia. Afortunadamente. - Siéntate. Parece que regresaste del polo norte.

Evitando más y más miradas de interés, Harry se dirigió a la chimenea donde estaban sentados sus amigos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar al sofá, algunos comenzaron a susurrar y señalarlo con el dedo. Fragmentos de frases le llegaron:

-... los moretones no son visibles...

-... ¿Crees que estaba en el ala del hospital?

\- ... probablemente esté en estado de shock...

Harry se hundió entre Ron y Hermione, completamente inconsciente de lo que todos estaban hablando. Y ni siquiera quería saberlo.

-Viejo, no tienes idea de lo que está pasando - comenzó Ron. - La escuela está llena de chismes. Te digo que esta lección pasará a la historia.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, un Dennis Creevy jadeante, se materializó al lado del sofá, sus mejillas brillaban de emoción.

-Harry, ¡guau! ¡Escuché lo que hiciste! ¿Cómo objetaste a Snape y él te golpeó? ¡Y cómo Neville se echó a llorar y lo defendiste! ¡Eres increíble!

Desde algún lugar en la distancia, la voz molesta de Neville llegó a Harry:

-¿Cuántas tengo qué repetir? ¡No lloré!

Angelina apareció junto a Denis, seguida de Katie Bell.

-Escuchamos que Snape limpió las calderas de todos e hizo llorar a alguien. ¡Y tomó puntos de Slytherin! ¿Es eso cierto?

-Uh... - comenzó Ron, echando una mirada al completamente aturdido Harry. - En parte…

-Y como si él venció a Neville y te expulsó de la clase.

-No, él venció a Harry - les explicó Dennis. Las chicas miraron a Harry incrédulamente.

-¿En serio?

Harry parpadeó. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-No. Nadie me ganó - respondió, ya un poco molesto por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Siempre supe que Snape era un hijo de puta, pero correr a un un estudiante, del aula... - dijo Angelina, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras.

-¡Eso fue, porque Harry defendió a Neville! - Dennis gritó, saltando de emoción. - ¡Lo sé todo! De Colin, quien escuchó esto de Miranda, y Michael le contó al respecto: el hermano Jolis, el novio Ginny. Snape primero le ordenó a Neville que bebiera de su fallida poción, pero Harry se levantó y lo sacó de su mano. La poción se derramó, y Neville se echó a llorar, y luego Snape atacó furiosamente a Harry y lo empujó sobre la mesa. Luego expulsó a todos de la clase, ¡pero ordenó a Gary que se quedara y lo golpeara para que no se vieran moretones!

-¿Qué? - solo logró exprimirse Harry.

-En resumen, ¡tengo que contarles a Anna y Denise sobre esto! - Katie exclamó y corrió hacia la multitud, y Angelina se apresuró a seguirla.

-Harry, ¡es increíble que no hayas ido a quejarte con el director! - continuó agrietando a Dennis. - ¡Lo haría de inmediato! ¿Con qué te golpeó Snape? ¿Con un cinturón? ¿Con una varita? ¿Un látigo? ¡Oh! Seguramente fue el látigo. ¿Duele? Tengo que informar de esto a Colin. - Se giró y corrió hacia el otro extremo de la sala de estar, donde su hermano Colin le dijo con entusiasmo a un grupo de estudiantes de segundo año, sobre un incidente sin precedentes en las Pociones en el sexto año.

Harry se volvió lentamente hacia Ron y Hermione. Apretando sus labios, su amiga miró sus palmas, y Ron se sentó con una mirada culpable.

-No nos mires así - comenzó. - Esto no es lo que dijimos. Todos agregaron algo de sí mismos, y ahora nadie puede entender cómo pasó realmente todo. Incluso escuché la versión, de que Snape te estaba persiguiendo por toda la clase y, antes de llegar a ti, destrozó todo lo que había en el salón.

-Ya estoy harta de estas tonterías - dijo Hermione, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y respirando hondo. Parecía tensa y nerviosa. - Vamos a cenar.

-No sé si quiero... - murmuró Harry, bajando la mirada.

\- Créeme, ¡quieres! - Dijo resueltamente, mirando por encima de él. Harry no tenía ni la fuerza ni el deseo de discutir con ella. Él asintió y se levantó del sofá. Al salir de la sala de estar, miró a su alrededor nuevamente y vio a Colin, haciendo señas sofisticadas a los estudiantes de segundo año.

  
  


*** * ***

Hubo un poco menos de ruido en el Gran Comedor, pero Harry sabía que todos estaban hablando de lo mismo. No estaba seguro de que debería alegrarse ante este giro de los acontecimientos. Por un lado, esto era para su ventaja: nadie lo ridiculizó por estallar en llanto, nadie lo consideró un llorón, no trató de averiguar exactamente qué lo hizo perder los estribos. Por otro lado, todo este bombo tuvo un efecto deprimente en él, recordando a cada paso lo que sucedió en la lección. ¡Y quería olvidarse de eso!

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando entró al Gran Comedor y vio que ni Dumbledore ni Snape habían venido a cenar. No podría estar en la misma habitación con él...

Se escuchó un ruido extraño en la mesa de Slytherin, que lo obligó a tragar una maldición. Girando la cabeza, vio cómo parado en el centro, estaba Zabini, cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de la mano, olisqueó ruidosamente. A través de una carcajada, Gary lo escuchó, representando sollozos, y hablando en un tono quejumbroso:

-Pero lo soy profesor. Soy el elegido. Soy el niño que vivió. Y yo soy tu... alumno...

Algunos de los Slytherins miraron a Harry maliciosamente. Y entonces sucedió algo más. Algo extraño, Nott miró al divertido Zabini y sacudió la cabeza apenas. Cuando Blaise se dio cuenta de esto, una sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro. Se hundió en su asiento y miró el plato. Su cara estaba enojada.

Bueno, por supuesto, los Slytherin estuvieron en esa lección, y vieron todo con sus propios ojos. No son tontos, pero como sospecharon algo antes... Harry tragó. Se esperaba que, sin embargo, no fueran tan inteligentes como para apilar uno con el otro. Desde el momento en que Malfoy desapareció, no había escuchado ninguna insinuación de ellos. ¿Fue este el resultado de una amenaza de trampa que dejó en claro qué pasaría si se atrevieran a intentarlo? Pero incluso si Harry no había escuchado chismes, esto no significaba en absoluto que no estuvieran susurrando al respecto en los rincones apartados de sus habitaciones. ¿Quizás sospechan de él? ¿Tal vez todos ya lo saben, pero no se atreven a presumir.

Harry frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia sus amigos, que estaban delante. Ron estaba ocupado comiendo, pero Hermione miraba en la misma dirección que Harry. Y cuando él volvió la cabeza, ella lo miró a los ojos. Harry rápidamente miró hacia abajo, su corazón latía más rápido.

No le gustó la expresión en su rostro. No le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba. ¿Qué está pensando ella? ¿Dudas también de su normalidad? ¿Está asqueada? ¿O cree que se lo merece?

¿Y los otros? Los Gryffindors que estaban en el aula... Harry miró a Seamus y Dean sentados un poco más lejos, pero parecían estar ocupados con la comida y hablando. Pero Lavender y Parvati se dieron la vuelta apresuradamente, como si hubieran estado mirándolo cuidadosamente hace un momento.

No todos eran sordos y ciegos. Harry lo entendió muy bien. Difícilmente es posible llamar a una situación normal cuando en una clase, un estudiante se pone a llorar debido a que el maestro le dice algo desagradable. Pero, ¿y si los Gryffindors también... sospechan algo?

Harry tragó ruidosamente. Y en ese mismo instante se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Todos los ojos se volvieron en esa dirección, él también miró allí.

En la entrada había... un Slytherin. Harry nunca la había visto antes. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una cola de caballo. Mirando a su alrededor, resueltamente dio un paso adelante. Pero no a la mesa de Slytherin, sino... a la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando la distancia se redujo a la mitad, Harry se dio cuenta de que la niña se dirigía hacia él. Y de hecho, se detuvo enfrente, con las manos en las caderas. Por un momento lo midió con los ojos azul claro, y luego gritó:

-¡Eres el bastardo más grande que he conocido, Harry Potter! Es cierto, si supiera lo que eras, ¡nunca comenzaría a encontrarme contigo! No solo estabas avergonzado de mí y escondiste nuestra relación de todos, sino que también te derrumbaste en el aula. Y ¡Solo porque te dije algunas palabras de verdad! ¡El hecho de que no significas nada para mí y no estás absolutamente interesado en mí! ¡Ahora lo confirmo! ¡Se acabó entre nosotros! Si quieres recuperar tus cosas, ¡ahora tienes una última oportunidad! ¡No me volverás a ver!

Harry la miró con la boca abierta.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién demonios es ella? ¿O los Slytherin decidieron jugarle una mala pasada? Si es así, ¡esto no es divertido!

Echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, pero se sorprendieron no menos que el resto; entonces Harry lo transfirió a Ron con Hermione. Ron se congeló, los macarrones colgaban de su boca, y Hermione parpadeó, mirándolo ahora, luego a la Slytherin.

-¿Entonces vas o no? - preguntó la niña impaciente, volviéndose hacia la salida.

Aunque Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y quién era esa extraña misteriosa, sin embargo, obedientemente se levantó y la siguió, seguido de las miradas conmocionadas y burlonas de los estudiantes y maestros.

Tan pronto como las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron detrás de él, hubo una explosión de voces. Sin embargo, el Slytherin no se detuvo y se dirigió directamente al baño más cercano. Harry la siguió, y el verdadero caos reinó en su cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos, la chica se volvió hacia él, lo miró con los ojos azul cielo por un minuto y luego... impulsivamente lo abrazó.

-Oh, Harry. ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Uh... ¿Quién eres? - Se las arregló para preguntar.

-Oh - Ella levantó la vista de él y sonrió con tristeza. - Escuché lo que sucedió en Pociones. Y lo que Snape te hizo. También escuché cómo algunos Ravenclaws comenzaron a preguntarse qué podría significar eso... Recuerdo que antes de que todos estuvieran convencidos de que tenías una novia en Slytherin. Bueno, decidí ayudarte. Tomé la poción polijuice de Nymphadora y transfiguró mi túnica en Slytherin.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

-¿Lu-Luna?

-Sé que este no es mi estilo. - Lanzó una mirada crítica a su reflejo en el espejo. - ¿Cómo puedes hacer que tu cabello sea tan aburrido? ¿Y sin joyas? Pero tengo poco tiempo. Por cierto, esta fue la primera chica de una edad más o menos adecuada que conocí en Hogsmeade. No podría usar el cabello de un verdadero Slytherin, de lo contrario, todos tratarían de averiguarlo, y el engaño saldría a la luz. Y como nadie la conoce, entonces no habrá problemas. - Luna sonrió. Su expresión soñadora, contrastaba extrañamente con la severidad de sus rasgos.

-Me sorprendiste. Casi me caigo. Simplemente no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, - murmuró Harry, aún sin creer completamente en esta loca idea. Esto solo podría ocurrírsele a la Luna.

-Pero nadie sospechará de nada. Tuviste una pelea con tu novia, Snape tocó una herida fresca y... boom. De alguna manera todo salió.

Harry se mordió el labio. La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente de la cara de Luna.

-Harry... - ella comenzó con incertidumbre. - Probablemente no lo piensó. Cuando te enojas, puedes decirle a la persona más querida, palabras terribles y dolorosas. Pero eso no significa que todo sea cierto.

-Ya se terminó - dijo Harry tartamudeando. No quería discutir esto.

-¿Hablaste con él sobre esto?

\- No. No lo dije. ¡Y no voy a hacerlo! - gritó. - No voy a creer ninguna de sus palabras. ¡Nunca más! Él está en el pasado. ¡No quiero hablar de él!

Luna lo miró, inclinando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero tú eres su amor...

-¡Snape no me interesa ya! - Harry la interrumpió en voz alta. - Perdió su oportunidad, y ya no existe para mí, ¡no me lo recuerdes!

Pero parecía que Luna, no estaba para nada asustada por su destello. Más bien triste.

-¿Sabes?... a menudo me dicen que se me ocurre algo que no es. Y tú eres incluso un mejor maestro que yo.

Harry parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Si quieres... hablar... Por supuesto, sobre algo completamente ajeno a ti, (o sobre ‘ya sabes quien’, solo ven. - Luna sonrió cálidamente. - Tengo una maravillosa colección de calentadores para tontos. Nymphadora me los dio. Es cierto, no tengo un hervidor de agua, pero si se los pone en la mano, se ven geniales.

Harry asintió y se volvió hacia la salida.

-Gracias - dijo suavemente. Tengo que irme. Tengo que hecer…

-... muchas cosas importantes, lo sé.

Él no la miró a los ojos.

-Adiós.

  
  


*** * ***

-¿Harry? - Hermione miró tímidamente la habitación. Se sentó en la cama con los brazos alrededor de las piernas y la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Después de hablar con Luna, inmediatamente fue ahí y se sentó así toda la noche. No vio a nadie, pero solo escuchó risas y charlas provenientes de la sala de estar. - ¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó en voz baja al entrar.

Harry no levantó la vista. No quería hablar con nadie. Y con ella, especialmente.

-Si quieres - respondió, sin saber por qué había dicho eso. ¿Quizás solo cansado del silencio y la soledad?

Hermione cerró la puerta, sacó su varita y arrojó un silenciador y un bloqueo.

Oh, eso significaba _qué tipo de_ conversación...

Lo que pasaba, le gustaba cada vez menos. La última vez que Hermione quiso "hablar"... todo terminó desagradablemente.

Hubo un suspiro silencioso y pasos, y luego se sentó a su lado en la cama. Estuvieron en silencio por un minuto.

Hermione tragó saliva y preguntó con voz temblorosa:

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo... tú y él…?

Harry se puso rígido. De repente se sintió terriblemente caliente. Él entendió que ella lo había adivinado, pero... todavía estaba sorprendido por la pregunta que se le había escapado. No hubo más dudas. Ya no podía decir: "¿de qué estás hablando?" O "No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir".

Lamiéndose los labios, trató de frenar el latido frenético de su corazón.

Solo calma. Afortunadamente, ella no lo reprenderá, ni amenazará con contarle todo a Dumbledore, como la última vez. Harry no entendía las razones, pero ahora que todo había terminado... ya no sentía el mismo miedo que antes. No le importaba. De todos modos, todo quedó atrás. Había una especie de aburrimiento en él. Todo le era indiferente.

\- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? - Susurró roncamente, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-Fue suficiente ver su rostro cuando comenzaste a llorar, y el tuyo cuando dijo que no significabas nada para él. El que nos recordara sobre una fiesta. Fue... demasiado, incluso para él. Y recordé la historia de Ginny, sobre cómo los atrapó en el armario. Ningún maestro normal, hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, si no hubiera algo... profundamente personal. Pero luego lo atribuí, al hecho de que Snape siempre odió a la familia Weasley, sin mencionar que, aún así, su reacción fue extrema... Y luego, está la actuación en el Gran Comedor... No sé de dónde vino esa chica, pero no me engañó. - Se quedó en silencio y respiró hondo, como si después de todo lo dicho, necesitara respirar. - Y sin embargo... ¿cuánto tiempo?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No importa. Se acabó todo. Absolutamente…

Escuchó a su amiga tomar aire. Como si hasta ahora, todavía tuviera una pequeña esperanza de estar equivocada, pero después de sus palabras... la esperanza murió y se dio cuenta de que todo esto era cierto...

>>Y perdóname... por todo - continuó Harry en un susurro sofocado. - Fue por mí culpa que limpió sus calderos. Fue por mí, que se comportó tan terriblemente contigo, con Ginny... y con todos.

El silencio reinó de nuevo. Harry escuchó a Hermione jadear, ella parecía estar tratando de recuperarse. Parecía que estaba tan sorprendida, que no podía sacar una palabra de sí misma. Respirando profundamente, decidió levantar la cabeza y mirarla. En los ojos bien abiertos había horror y... simpatía.

-Harry... yo... - murmuró por fin y sacudió la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió, su mirada estaba más recogida. Agarrando sus labios, Hermione consideró sus palabras por un momento. - ¿Por qué estabas con él? - Ella pregunto. - ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo... cómo llegó a esto? Es simplemente... increíble.

Harry apretó los dientes. ¿Qué responder? Ella ya reaccionó con más o menos calma. Y si de repente descubriera que su mejor amigo, a quien conocía a Merlín por cuántos años, se enamoró, por ejemplo, de... pensó, buscando una comparación adecuada, por ejemplo... de Umbridge, experimentaría un choque mucho más fuerte. Probablemente.

-Yo... no sé - respondió en voz baja. - Hermione, eso realmente no importa. Simplemente sucedió. Y no te explicaré nada. Lo principal es que todo ya ha terminado. Ya no necesitas... tener miedo.

Su amiga se mordió el labio. Por un momento, miró a Harry con reproche, y luego levantó la cabeza.

-Sabes, Harry... te mereces a alguien mejor - dijo. Su voz temblaba, aunque trató de ocultarla. - Eres un chico amable y sensible, y necesitas a alguien que te dé calidez y sentimientos sinceros. No como... él. - Hermione exhaló, como si le fuera increíblemente difícil pronunciar la última palabra.

-No necesito a nadie, Hermione - dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando hacia sus rodillas.

-¿Te ofendió tanto?

La garganta de Harry se sintió amarga. Tragó saliva, tratando de deshacerse de la amargura, pero resultó ser imposible. Ella no retrocedió. Malvada, venenosa.

Estaba inundado con una ola de recuerdos. Recordaba todo...

Cada mala palabra expresada en ira o burla. Intimidación. Comentarios despectivos que cavaron tan profundamente, que tomó varios días para eliminar esas astillas de su corazón.

Cada mirada fría. El desprecio helado en los ojos negros, cuando Snape lo trataba como alguien más tonto, peor que él, como un completo ignorante. Como con el que siempre se apresura en la primera llamada. Al igual que con alguien que no es digno, no solo un poco de respeto, sino incluso una saliva...

Cada trampa. Cada palabra engañosa que dijo, solo para mantenerlo. Las esperanzas e ilusiones, que Snape mantenía en él, persiguiéndolo y no permitiéndole alejarse, volviendo a sí mismo otra vez... solo entonces para atacar de nuevo.

Cada tirón de su mano o de cabello. Cada azote en la pared, puerta, mesa, estantes... Era imposible contar todas las contusiones y abrasiones recibidas...

Cada castigo por voluntad propia. Por una respuesta objetable. Por provocación. Por lo que quería hacer a su manera. Por estar en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado. Por ser un maldito Potter…

Sí. La amargura se espesó. Llenó su boca. Ya no podía responderle. Entonces él solo asintió, apretando sus párpados con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh Harry... - escuchó a Hermione susurrar.

No quería su simpatía. No lo necesitaba a él.

-Con el tiempo, esto pasará - dijo, después de una pausa. Su voz todavía temblaba. - Deberías olvidarte de él. Snape es un villano frío y calculador. Una persona vil que disfruta humillando a los demás. Siempre ha sido así, y dudo que alguna vez cambie. Tales personas solo pueden lastimar. Debería haber terminado así. Lo que sea que esté entre ustedes... - Hermione se calló de repente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo, y su lengua se pegó al paladar. - ¿Tú... no estás con él…?

Harry levantó la cabeza ligeramente, mirándola con ojos vidriosos. Ella leyó todo lo que quería, en ellos, pronunció una extraña exclamación de horror y se llevó la mano a los labios. A juzgar por su apariencia, estaba tan sorprendida que el descubrimiento casi la hizo vomitar. Pálida como un pergamino, Hermione dejó caer la mano y gritó:

-¡Dios mío, Harry! ¿Tienes alguna idea de... lo qué has hecho? ¡Tiene el doble de edad que tú! ¡Él podría ser tu padre! Él... te sedujo! ¡Esto es un crimen!

-Perdóname, Hermione - siseó Harry, sintiendo repentinamente que la ira despertaba por dentro, - ¡Entiendo perfectamente lo que hice!

-Y tú, todo este tiempo... ¡Dios mío, todos estos entrenamientos que tuviste con él…! - Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. - Y... cuando nos dijiste que ibas a la Sala de los Menesteres, entonces también... ¿la pasabas con él?

Harry se mordió el labio.

-Oh dios - gruñó Hermione. - No puedo creer que fueras tan...

-¿Qué? - Harry la interrumpió abruptamente. - ¿Estúpido? ¿Ingenuo? ¡Estaba enamorado de él, Hermione! ¿No entiendes que él era todo para mí? ¡Solo con él me sentí libre! ¡Solo con él, olvidé lo que me espera y por qué vivo! - No se dio cuenta cuando cayó de rodillas. No se dio cuenta cuando logró apretar los puños y su voz se elevó para que, si no fuera por el hechizo silenciador, fuera escuchado en toda la torre. 

>>¡Cuando hicimos el amor, me lo mostró! ¡No era el ‘bastardo’ Snape! ¡Era Severus! Solo cuando se lanzó hacia mí ¡mostró algún sentimiento por mí! - Una sombra de asco recorrió el rostro de Hermione. - Cada vez que iba con él, solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que era para mí, todas las sensaciones que él despertaba en mí. Él me acarició, me abrazó, me besó, me hizo el amor… Lo viví. Gracias a él... ¡Viví! Así que deja tu moralidad para ti misma, porque ahora... ¡todo se ha derrumbado! ¡No queda nada! ¡Estoy solo! Y tú, solo estás predicando, como si no te importara mi corazón. Estamos hablando de mi corazón, ¡maldita sea! ¡Mi puto corazón!

Saltó de la cama, sintiendo un dolor desgarrador, que estaba buscando una salida, y que lo rompería desde adentro. Cegado por el dolor, comenzó a apresurarse por la habitación, agarrando todo lo que vino a su brazo y tirándolo a las paredes, armarios y la puerta. Cremosas botellas de cerveza, copas vacías, una colección de tarjetas mágicas, libros de texto. Harry solo quería destruir. Tal como lo destruyeron a él, todos estos meses. Para que todo a su alrededor se convierta en las mismas ruinas que sentía ahora dentro de sí mismo.

-¡Se acabó. ¡Eso es todo! - Respiró, corriendo de un lado a otro, como una bestia herida tratando de deshacerse del dolor. - Soy un idiota. Un estúpido. - Pateó la silla con tanta fuerza que golpeó la cómoda. El estallido de los muebles rotos y el trueno de los objetos que caían del tocador, se mezclaron con sus gritos. Harry se arrojó sobre la cama, agarró una almohada y comenzó a golpearla contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que la tela explotó y la pelusa voló en el aire. Luego tiró la funda de almohada vacía y comenzó a patear la pared, y golpeándola con los puños, hasta que el aullido dentro del monstruo se calmó y, exhausto, se arrastró hacia las profundidades.

Jadeando, Harry se arrodilló. Sintió dolor físico. Tan ardiente. Le ardían los nudillos desnudos y le palpitaban los pies rotos. Pero este dolor fue tan agradable en comparación con el que lo consumía desde adentro...

-¿Harry? - La voz de Hermione era ronca. Estrangulado, se volvió hacia ella, solo ahora recordando su presencia. Las lágrimas brillaban en las pálidas mejillas. Ella se paró al lado de la cama, agarrada a una columna, y luego se movió lentamente hacia él. Después de arrodillarse junto a él, corrió hacia él, envolviéndose en un abrazo y abrazándolo con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera absorber todos sus tormentos. Cerrando los ojos, Harry se dejó caer en ese abrazo desesperado.

No sabía cuándo sucedería esto, no sabía si esto sucedería en absoluto... pero esperaba que, al final... se sintiera mejor. En unos días, semanas, meses... será sanado.

Debe curarse, para vivir.

_“Recuerda,_

_Cómo te dijo que eras estúpido._

_Cómo ya no podía mirarte,_

_Dijo que no puedes hacer nada bien._

_¿Por qué tienes que enojarme tanto?_

_Solo sal de mi vista._

_Recuerda eso._

_Cuando te quiere de vuelta y está pidiendo perdón._

_ Y esa misma vieja debilidad se vuelve tan fuerte, que estás indefenso._

_Recuerda eso…_

_Recuerda,_

_Cómo te empujó en el pasillo._

_Solo lo suficiente, para doler un poco._

_Recuerda,_

_El whisky en sus susurros._

_Y las mentiras que cayeron tan fácilmente de sus labios._

_Dijo que nunca lo volvería a hacer._

_Pero no puedes recuperarlo,_

_La prueba está en tu piel._

_Recuerda eso…_

_No importa cómo te lastime,_

_Con sus manos o con sus palabras._

_No te lo mereces, no vale la pena._

_Toma tu corazón y corre.”_

"Recuerda eso" de Jessica Simpson.

* * *

_Atado a tu lado y atrapado en silencio._

_Solo una posesión…_

_Es sexo o solo violencia._

_Eso alimenta tu obsesión._

_Me envías a un estado roto,_

_Donde puedo soportar el dolor,_

_Solo lo suficiente,_

_Porque soy insensible._

_Acabo de desaparecer._

_Así que ve y pelea conmigo._

_Ve y dame un susto de muerte._

_Dame que lo pedí._

_Dime que nunca olvidaré…_

_Podrías darme cualquier, cosa menos amor._

_Cualquier cosa, menos amor._

_¿Se siente bien negarlo?_

_Lastimarme con nada._

_Algún tipo de satisfacción enferma._

_Sal de tu mente de mierda…_

_Oh, hasta mi núcleo desnudo._

_Los rincones más oscuros de mi mente, son tuyos._

_Ahí es donde vives._

_Ahí es donde respiras._

_Sin ninguna fe._

_Sin luz._

_Puede desafiarme a vivir,_

_Puede desafiarme a mentir,_

_Pero por dentro estoy muerto._

_Así que ve y pelea conmigo._

_Ve y dame un susto de muerte._

_Seré la víctima._

_Serás la voz en mi cabeza._

_Podrías darme cualquier cosa, menos amor._

_Cualquier cosa, menos amor._

__   
  


"S.O.S (Cualquier cosa menos amor)" de Apocalyptica ft. Cristina scabbia.


	55. Perseguido por una sombra (Parte uno)

_“Largas palabras perdidas,_

_me susurran lentamente. _

_Todavía no puedo encontrar, lo que me mantiene aquí._

_Cuando todo este tiempo,_

_he estado tan vacío por dentro._

_Sé que sigues ahí…_

_Mirándome._

_Deseándome._

_Puedo sentir que me derribas…_

_Cazándome._

_Temiéndote.  
_

_Amándote._

_No dejaré que me derribes._”

“Haunted” by Evanescence.

El martes por la mañana, Harry bajó a desayunar con Ron. Después del brote de ayer, cuando Hermione se fue, se enterró en la cama, se cubrió la cabeza con la manta y se escondió en la segura oscuridad. 

Cuando Ron apareció en la habitación, Harry fingió estar dormido. Y solo hoy tuvo que decir "toda la verdad sobre su novia". Ron estaba un poco ofendido por el hecho de que no lo compartió con él antes, y no entendía las razones de tal restricción. Como él lo dijo, ella era "nada", excepto por ese Slytherin.

Harry trató de no refutar ni confirmar su especulación, y optó por hablar lo menos posible, limitándose a afirmaciones cortas. No tenía apetito, pero para el desayuno decidió ir, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Esta era la mejor salida. Simplemente no recordar lo que pasó, el día pasará de alguna manera.

Desafortunadamente, esa intención fue severamente probada tan pronto como Harry cruzó el umbral del Gran Comedor. Levantando la cabeza, se congeló y su mirada se fijó en la mesa de enseñanza.

Snape vino a desayunar.

No miró a Harry. Estaba justo allí, pero eso fue suficiente para que el corazón de Harry se hundiera hasta sus talones. Snape estaba sentado en la mesa, erguido y orgulloso, como si tragara una maldita señal, un punto negro que absorbe el espacio y la luz. ¿Nadie más se ha dado cuenta de eso?

-Viejo, ¿por qué te detienes? - Preguntó Ron, mirando por encima del hombro. - Camina, deja pasar a la gente.

Harry avanzó, aunque sus piernas parecían pegarse al suelo. Bajó la cabeza y miró las brillantes losas.

¡No, no lo mirará! ¡Snape no existe para él!

De alguna manera se las arregló para llegar a la mesa y, naturalmente, sentarse de espaldas a la mesa de profesores.

Y luego sintió como si una corriente fluir a través de su cuerpo, y todos los pelos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, se levantaron. ¡Oh! Harry sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba.

¡No, no! ¡No mires atrás!

Tragando, Harry miró el periódico, que Hermione, sentada frente a él, estaba leyendo. El titular de la primera página decía:

“NUEVO ATAQUE BRUTAL DE ‘QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO’.”

No leyó más. Mirando hacia abajo, Harry se enterró en su plato vacío. La parte posterior de su cabeza, aún quemaba su ardiente mirada, despojando su equilibrio.

Tenía que olvidar. Concentrarse en otra cosa.

Harry volvió a mirar el Profeta, y su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo, donde se apareció la foto de una casa en llamas.

Ahí estaba la respuesta. Justo en frente su nariz. Ha estado allí todo ese tiempo. Solo que antes no quería notarlo. Estuvo tan absorto en sí mismo y en sus "problemas". Demasiado cegado, como para notar que la tierra continaba girando. Demasiado obsesionado con su “amor egoísta”...

Echó un vistazo a la imagen, sintiendo el frío arrastrándose en su corazón, y algo pegajoso se vertió en sus pulmones, lo que dificultaba su respiración. Una terrible carga se instaló en su interior, cuando la conciencia comenzó a llenar el sentimiento de inevitabilidad que era viscoso, como el alquitrán. Bueno, durante varios meses maravillosos, casi se las arregló para olvidarlo, incluso se permitió tal descaro, como hacer planes para el futuro...

¡No hay futuro! Al menos no para él. Pero tiene un deber que está obligado a cumplir: Derrotar a Voldemort. Eso es lo que todos esperan de él. Ese es su destino, el objetivo de su vida. No el romance, ni la búsqueda de lo inalcanzable. No necesita amor no correspondido. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con Snape.

¿Cómo se le ocurrió que alguien podría estar interesado en él? ¿Especialmente un hombre como Snape? ¿Ese jodido e insensible Mortífago? ¡Qué idiota era!

Harry imaginó a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, cuyos cofres estaban decorados con carteles que decían "Potter, el imbécil".

Pero ahora ¡se acabó! Nunca más permitirá que nadie le lastime. Y Snape, no se acercaría más a él. Simplemente no le permitirá hacer eso y hará lo que todo el mundo mágico espera de él: irá a la biblioteca después de la escuela, comenzará a estudiar diligentemente y dejará de pensar en qué tan profundas son sus heridas, y qué tan roto está por dentro...

¡Sí, él nunca lo recordará!

Levantando la cabeza, Harry miró a sus amigos sentados al otro lado de la mesa.

-Probablemente iré a la biblioteca después de la escuela... tengo algunas dudas y necesito estudiar.

Hermione bajó el periódico y lo estudió cuidadosamente durante varios segundos.

-Bien - respondió ella. - Si eso es lo que necesitas...

-¡Si! - Harry respondió demasiado apresurado. Sin embargo, Hermione no le dijo nada más, por lo que estaba agradecido con ella.

*** * ***

No fue fácil concentrarse en las lecciones, pero, por otro lado, sus estudios ocuparon todos sus pensamientos. Cuando Harry, mojado de sudor, salió del invernadero número cinco y se fue a la ducha con el resto de los estudiantes, se sintió decepcionado porque las clases ya habían terminado.

-Son geniales estos escupidores de granos, ¿verdad? - Espetó Ron cuando regresaron a uno de los estrechos corredores que conectaban las diferentes partes del castillo. - Podría agregar un poco, en el jugo de calabaza de Zabini. Ja, ja, ja… ¡No se librará del acné, en un mes!

Harry guardó silencio. Simplemente caminó hacia adelante, mirando hacia abajo y observando cómo las suelas de sus compañeros delante de él, parpadeaban debajo de los mantos. Y de repente, algo le hizo detenerse a medio camino y levantar la cabeza. Cuando obedeció, su corazón de repente se congeló, y casi tropezó, enredado en su propio manto.

Snape.

Caminaba directamente hacia él.

Aunque todavía no lo notaba. En sus manos llevaba un montón de pergaminos, mirándolos sobre la marcha.

Harry sintió sus piernas al instante pesadas y debilitadas, negándose a llevarlo más lejos. Disminuyó la velocidad, mirando la figura alta y oscura que atravesaba el pasillo. Los estudiantes que se aproximaban, tenían prisa por salir de su camino para que, Dios no lo permitiera, no chocaran. Harry debería haber hecho lo mismo, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo no obedeció, por lo que solo tuvo que seguir adelante.

Snape se acercaba. Hasta que finalmente levantó la cabeza, y antes de que Harry pudiera mirar hacia otro lado, notó cómo los ojos del maestro de pociones apenas se habían ensanchado notablemente.

Y sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que Harry ya no podía ver esto, de alguna manera sintió que Snape también estaba disminuyendo la velocidad.

Harry entrecerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo.

Solo van a seguir su camino. No hay nada de malo en eso. No pasará nada si se cruzan. Nada, excepto que solo su corazón saltaría de su pecho.

Snape estaba a solo unos metros de distancia. Harry abrió los ojos y con visión lateral, vio botas negras y una túnica que se balanceaba suavemente junto a las perneras de sus pantalones. Y volvió a sentirlo: se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

Miró aún más diligentemente las losas de piedra bajo sus pies. Ahora no estaba a más de un metro de Snape.

Más pasos.

Unos centímetros... Y el borde negro de ese manto, tocó su mano, y su cuerpo inmediatamente se estremeció, haciendo que Harry retrocediera instintivamente. Casi cayó sobre Ron, pero en el último momento milagrosamente se quedó de pie, y luego cerró los ojos y exhaló.

¡Por fin! Todo está atrás. La amenaza ha pasado.

Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón no quiere calmarse?

-¿Viste cómo te estaba mirando, viejo? - la voz sorprendida de Ron llegó a Harry como desde la distancia, mientras él continuaba escuchando los relajantes sonidos de los pasos. Y luego, mirando hacia arriba, miró a su amigo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Snape. ¿No me digas que no notaste nada?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que en lugar de calmarse, su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido.

-Todo esto es de alguna manera, es extraño - murmuró Ron. - Tal vez él todavía está sorprendido por cómo... bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? - Preguntó Harry. Probablemente salió un poco fuerte, porque las orejas de Ron de repente se pusieron rojas.

-Por supuesto. Lo siento. ¿Vamos a jugar al ‘Subversive Fool’, cuando volvamos a la torre?

-No. Iré a la biblioteca. ¿Lo olvidaste? - Harry ya estaba bastante cansado de la compañía de Ron. También estaba enojado consigo mismo, debido a que resultó ser tan idiota, que ya no puede pasar tranquilamente junto a ese reptil de pelo grasiento, a lo largo del corredor. - Nos vemos en la cena - lanzó y corrió hacia adelante, queriendo salir de ahí lo antes posible. Huir de ese olor a hierbas, que ya se había extendido por todo el corredor.

*** * ***

Harry no sabía por dónde empezar. Sabía que Madame Pins, por todos los tesoros del mundo, no lo dejaría entrar en la Sección Prohibida, por lo que quedaba contento con los libros sobre Protección de las Artes Oscuras. Por la noche, planeaba ir por algunos libros de texto prohibidos, incluso, podría echar un vistazo a aquellos que son de dominio público. 

Harry eligió varios libros con títulos más o menos interesantes: ‘Técnicas avanzadas de defensa mágica’, ‘Toma al enemigo por sorpresa, antes de que te tome por sorpresa’ y ‘Sistemas de defensa en batallas famosas’.

Bueno, por el momento no iba a participar en una gran batalla, pero tal vez, podría encontrar algo útil allí. Al elegir una mesa en la esquina más alejada de la biblioteca, Harry profundizó en el contenido, con la esperanza de que encontrar algo que lo ayudara.

Antes de que pudiera volver en sí, el reloj marcó las ocho. La cena había terminado. Le daba igual, no tenía apetito de todas formas. Desde el día anterior, su estómago parecía estar atado en un nudo y se negó a comer.

En los libros no había mucho. Solo unos pocos hechizos defensivos curiosos, algunos trucos: útiles, más bien, para un espía, algunas estrategias de defensa, pero no había hechizos lo suficientemente poderosos, que pudieran retrasar o herir a algún Mortífago. 

Inclinándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, Harry suspiró.

Si tan solo alguien le hubiera dicho por dónde empezar, en qué dirección moverse, cómo ponerse al día...

Aún así, no se rendirá. Regresará aquí mañana y volverá todos los días hasta que encuentre algo, que le permita tener al menos una oportunidad en un duelo, con Voldemort.

  
  


*** * ***

Al día siguiente, Snape regresó para el desayuno. Y eso privó por completo a Harry de su apetito, otra vez. Se sentó a la mesa, picoteando sus huevos fritos, con un tenedor y durante un tiempo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, de que los pelos no se levantaban en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y que la silueta oscura en la mesa de enseñanza, era solo su odiado profesor de Pociones, con quien nada lo ataba, y al que odia no menos de lo que odió todos los cinco años anteriores.

Por desgracia, solo una de estas afirmaciones era cierta.

Su pecho fue nuevamente atormentado por el dolor apremiante. Y ya había decidido que se había librado de él. Ayer, cuando estaba sentado en la biblioteca, casi se fue. Pero ahora, tan pronto como entró en el Gran Comedor y vio la sombra negra en el escritorio del profesor con visión lateral, algo volvió a girar en su pecho. Y mucho más fuerte.

¡No! Después de todo, decidió que no le haría caso. Severus ya no existe, solo necesitaba repetirlo como un mantra.

El Profesor Snape, con quien tenía trabajo hoy. Pero no funcionará. Nunca más volverá. Él mismo le pidió que transfiriera esas prácticas a otro maestro, pero hasta ahora nadie lo ha contactado. Harry sospechaba que Snape no le había dicho nada a nadie, pero eso no le preocupaba. Ya tenía una idea de dónde pasar las tardes los lunes y miércoles y qué hacer consigo mismo.

Sintiendo la expectante mirada de Hermione, Harry puso dos pedazos de huevos fritos ya fríos en su boca. Su amiga constantemente le recordaba comer, por lo que, para la paz general, soportó la necesidad de tragar algo de vez en cuando, de lo contrario, lo habría obligado a ir a Madame Pomfrey.

Desde el lunes, ya no hablaron "sobre ese tema". Harry sospechaba que Hermione solo necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo. Generalmente no se hablaban entre ellos. Algunas veces, Harry sintió sus ojos sobre él, pero tan pronto como la miró, inmediatamente se dio vuelta o se escondió detrás de un libro o periódico.

Esto lo molestó un poco, pero, por otro lado, estaba contento de que ella no estuviera haciendo nuevos intentos de "hablar", algo que no le gustaría en absoluto. Harry todavía estaba avergonzado de esa explosión en su presencia, y si podía hacer retroceder el reloj, nunca permitiría algo así. ¿Qué pensaba ella de él? ¿Que es un adolescente emocionalmente desequilibrado que cayó en manos pegajosas de un hombre maduro que quería usarlo? Harry sospechaba que eso era exactamente lo que ella la creía. Y él estaba agradecido con ella, por el hecho de que ella no expresó sus pensamientos, y también por el hecho de que parecía decidir mantener todo en secreto. 

Hermione entendió que él estaba en un mal estado en este momento, y si intentaba hacer público el incidente o contarle a alguien más, él empeoraría aún más. Al final, ella es su amiga. Aunque ahora lo miraba extraño. En realidad ella ‘creía’ que lo sabía bien, pero resultó que eso era solo la punta del iceberg, y el resto estaba escondido bajo el agua, y había que bucear muy profundo para comprender algunas cosas. Y para eso, ella no estaba lista. 

Harry no tenía dudas: necesitaría tiempo para sentirse cómoda con la situación y no podía culparla por ello. Afortunadamente... ella aceptó. Y eso estaba bien. Tal vez, llegue el día en que pueda bucear lo suficientemente profundo como para... entender.

*** * ***

Después de las clases, Harry volvió a la biblioteca. Sacó varios volúmenes pesados de los estantes, que, aunque no parecían muy seductores, ¿podría haber algo útil entre tantas páginas? Y luego se sentó en una mesa en la esquina de la biblioteca y comenzó a hojear los libros.

El tiempo pasó. Los estudiantes entraban y salían. Susurros y comentarios de Madame Pins llegaron a los oídos. Harry dejó de lado "Hechizos para cualquier ocasión" y se puso a leer "Contra-hechizos: ¿qué es y con qué se comen?" Cuando una mancha oscura parpadeó en algún lugar en la periferia de su vista. Girando instintivamente hacia la puerta, se congeló.

Snape entró en la biblioteca.

Harry instantáneamente bajó la cabeza, su mirada fija en el volumen polvoriento que yacía frente a él.

¿Qué hacer él aquí? ¿Snape lo está mirando?

¡No, para! Harry actúa como un paranoico. Los maestros tienen derecho a usar la biblioteca.

Tragando, Harry abrió el libro, tratando de no prestar atención a la piel de gallina que le recorrió el cuerpo. Intentó concentrarse en el contenido, pero algo le molestó. La tensión flotaba en el aire. Al principio, ni siquiera podía describir sus sentimientos, pero cuando, después de leer la tabla de contenido tres veces, no recordaba una palabra, de repente se le ocurrió…

Entonces, ¿eso es lo que significa ese hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cabeza? ¿Es por eso que siente que el aire se ha espesado?

Snape lo miró.

Harry giró levemente la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Ahí está. Una sombra negra que acecha detrás de un armario.

No había nada bueno en eso. ¿Por qué Snape lo sigue? ¿Por qué lo está mirando? ¿Por qué no lo deja en paz? En todas partes, donde sea que se encontraran, en el corredor o en el Gran Comedor, siempre tenía la sensación de piel de gallina corriendo por su piel. 

Los ojos negros se deslizaron lentamente sobre su cuerpo, enfureciéndose.

Harry se frotó los ojos y respiró hondo. Hizo otro intento de profundizar en el contenido del volumen, y luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido. Estaba tan inquieto, que no podía concentrarse en absoluto. Necesitaba buscar algo más específico. Pero, ¿cómo se puede hacer eso, si Snape todavía está parado allí? Luego le dirá que se quede atrás. ¡Ese bastardo no lo asustará!

Poniéndose de pie, Harry se dirigió a los gabinetes, sintiendo constantemente la mirada atenta sobre sí mismo. Caminó por los estantes, leyendo los nombres y escuchando el latido de su propio corazón. Encontró un libro delgado con un titular intrigante "Con una varita en la batalla". Lo tomó y fue a su escritorio. Snape seguía en el mismo lugar. Tenía un libro en sus manos, pero no lo leyó. La mirada de ojos negros que brillaban en la oscuridad, se fijaron directamente en él. Tragando frenéticamente, Harry bajó la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a sentarse a la mesa, el caos reinaba en su cabeza. Sin embargo, Snape no se le acercó. Probablemente, si quisiera algo de él, habría venido, ¿verdad? Pero no lo hizo.

¿Qué está haciendo Snape? ¿Decidió torturarlo con su presencia? ¿Lo hará hasta que se vuelva loco?

¡No lo dejará! Fingirá que no está ahí. Solo debe ignorarlo, y Snape tendrá que irse.

Harry abrió el libro, apoyó la cabeza en su mano, se giró hacia la ventana para que ni siquiera pudiera ver la sombra que acechaba detrás de su espalda, y arrugó la frente en un intento de recobrarse, comenzó a leer.

No fue fácil, pero al menos logró olvidarse por un momento de los molestos "escalofríos" en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Snape no puede quedarse allí para siempre. Al final tendrá que...

¡Boom!

Algo golpeó la encimera con tanta fuerza, que toda la mesa tembló. Harry se encogió y casi se cae de la silla. Con un corazón casi saliendo de su pecho, se dio la vuelta y vio una cara frente a él... Hermione.

-Estás aquí - respiró ella, apartando los libros que había tirado a la mesa un segundo antes. - ¿Puedo unirme a ti? Tú y Ron rara vez se unen a mí aquí, así que será bueno trabajar juntos, ¿qué te parece?

Harry asintió sorprendido. ¿Le pareció a él…? O ¿Escuchó que unos pasos retrocedían?

Miró a su alrededor. Snape desapareció. Harry miró a su alrededor y notó una túnica negra parpadeando en la puerta.

Hermione siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry se adelantó y, señalando el libro de texto que coronaba la montaña de libros, preguntó:

-¿Historia de la magia? No me digas que Binns, nuevamente nos pidió un ensayo.

Hermione retrató una leve sonrisa a través de la cual todavía se podía ver la ansiedad.

-No, iba a escribir algunas notas para la lección de mañana. Y... solo quería sentarme contigo un poco. Si no tienes nada en contra.

-¿Por qué estaría en contra? Por supuesto que no. Es... amable de tu parte - dijo tartamudeando.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó a su lado, mirando los libros frente a él, y luego lo miró.

Harry se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Ayudarte? - Ella preguntó en voz baja. Harry ladeó la cabeza. Estaba agradecido con ella por no hacer preguntas y no tratar de averiguar por qué estaba mirando estos libros y qué quería encontrar en ellos. Probablemente ya lo adivinó.

Ella solo estaba... cerca. Como todos estos años, ayudando desinteresadamente. Y él la engañaba constantemente.

-Lo siento - susurró Harry, cuando Hermione alcanzó el pesado volumen y lo empujó hacia ella. Ella no levantó la vista y solo cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Perdóname - dijo después de un minuto infinitamente largo, y pasó una página gruesa y susurrante.

Y era todo. No se necesitaba nada más.

*** * ***

Después de la cena, Harry regresó a la biblioteca, tomó algunos libros que aún no había tenido tiempo de revisar y, cargándolos, fue al séptimo piso, al tapiz que representaba a Bernabé el Súbito, tratando de enseñar ballet a trolls. Habiendo alcanzado su meta, se detuvo en la pared opuesta, la pasó tres veces, pensando intensamente en un lugar apartado donde podría pasar el resto de la noche, y luego apareció una puerta en la pared.

Al abrirla, Harry cruzó el umbral de la Sala de los Menesteres y... de repente se congeló, dándose cuenta, de que estaba parado en medio de una conocida sala de estar. Una ola de calor inundó su cuerpo, y su corazón latía más rápido.

_“Buenas tardes, Severus.”_

_“Siéntate, Potter.”_

El eco de esas palabras resonó en su cabeza y algo dolorosamente apretado en su pecho. Harry miró directamente al pequeño bar.

Sin embargo, no había nada allí.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

_"Por favor, que esta habitación desaparezca… Por favor, por favor"_, repitió como un mantra, temeroso de abrir los ojos, pero cuando después de un rato, levantó los párpados, volvió a ver el familiar bar, las estanterías, la chimenea, una mesa, un sofá verde...

Girando un poco la cabeza, Harry tragó saliva. No había un segundo asiento.

Con un profundo suspiro, se adentró más en la habitación. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa, se sentó en el sillón verde, miró los troncos que crepitaban en la chimenea, y solo después de un tiempo, se obligó a recoger el libro. Al abrir el volumen, notó cómo le temblaban tremendamente los dedos. Harry apretó y abrió los puños varias veces, pero eso no lo ayudó mucho. Esa habitación... Los recuerdos lo atacaron por todos lados, y no pudo superarlos.

Cada rincón de esa sala de estar, cada objeto ahí, tenía la huella de la vida, que ya no estaba allí. Lo que ya no era _su_ vida.

Estanterías con libros que estaban en el suelo con escaramuzas más o menos significativas. La puerta, en la que lo habían presionado tantas veces, las paredes saturadas con sus gemidos y gritos. Una silla verde en la que estuvo con Snape... Y un bar al lado, del cual...

¡Bar!

Harry dejó el libro, fue al armario y abrió la puerta, mirando cuidadosamente dentro.

Estaban ahí. Alineados en una fila ordenada. Botellas con el mejor licor. Vacías.

Maldiciendo, cerró el bar. Realmente quería algo de beber. Tal vez incluso eso lo ayudaría a olvidar. Solo por un minuto. ¿Realmente pide demasiado?

Con un suspiro, Harry regresó a su silla. Cayó en ella y contempló el fuego.

¡Suficiente! ¡Tomó una decisión! ¡Snape ya no existe para él! Ahora tiene un objetivo diferente. Y necesita concentrarse en eso. ¡Quería ignorar el lugar donde estaba! ¡No le importa lo que pasó aquí! ¡No importa todo lo vivido ahí!

Harry impulsivamente agarró el libro y, levantando sus piernas y colocándolas en el borde del asiento, puso el volumen sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Luego miró el texto y comenzó a leer, frunciendo el ceño intensamente y sin permitir que su mirada se separara de las letras negras y se deslizara en la dirección opuesta. Ni una sola vez

  
  


*** * ***

El jueves, Harry se despertó por los golpes del viento contra las ventanas de la habitación. Al abrir sus ojos adormilados, sintió que algo extraño le estaba sucediendo. Olas calientes barrieron su cuerpo. Sus músculos estaban tensos. Parecía estar soñando con algo. Algo lindo. Emocionante... Trató de hacer que el cerebro que aún dormía, funcionara y recordara lo que era, pero falló. Solo recordaba el susurro de alguien.

Al abrir los ojos, miró hacia abajo. Debajo de la manta, apareció un bulto en sus caderas. Harry miró debajo de él.

¡El infierno!

Erección.

Una erección dura y dolorosa con la que tenía que hacer algo. Sabía muy bien, que por sí sola, ella no desaparecería. Esa tensión necesitaba ser eliminada de alguna manera. Mordiéndose el labio, se metió la mano en el pantalón del pijama y apretó su palma alrededor de su pene excitado.

Harry se sacudió, mirando el dosel de la cama y sin pensar en nada. Los movimientos secos de su palma sobre la piel sensible, le causaron un ligero dolor, pero eso tenía que hacerse. Era necesario ayudarse de alguna manera.

Un poco más. Ya casi...

Su mano se movió más rápido. Apretó los dientes, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Justo así!

Su cuerpo se tensó, cuando los testículos temblaron, y su miembro arrojó líquido pegajoso en sus dedos.

Y luego todo terminó. La única ola de calor fue reemplazada por frío, un momento de sensación de cosquilleo en la parte inferior del abdomen, y el pene latió en la palma de su mano. Eso es todo. No le gustó.

Vacío.

Harry sacó la mano de sus pantalones con un suspiro.

El día no comenzó demasiado bien.

*** * ***

Dejando los libros sobre la mesa en la esquina de la biblioteca, Harry se dejó caer en una silla. Esta vez decidió buscar algo sobre el disfraz.

Comenzó con el volumen más grueso. Desplazarse por el primer capítulo, pero no encontró nada interesante. En realidad, los hechizos de enmascaramiento no le interesaban, porque tenía un manto invisible. Movido a la segunda: ‘Poción de invisibilidad’. Su mano de repente se congeló en el aire.

Cerró los ojos y luego se frotó los párpados, tratando de deshacerse de las imágenes emergentes. No sirvió de nada.

Al abrir los ojos, Harry apoyó la cabeza en su mano y miró por la ventana.

¡Estaba cansado de todo! ¿Ya no podía entrenar con calma? ¿O será perseguido por recuerdos a cada paso? Y ¿por qué todo le recuerda?

Esa vez recibió "Excelente". Harry aún no ha olvidado su sorpresa. Por primera vez en su vida, recibió "Excelente" en pociones. Y aún mejor, recordó lo que sucedió una vez... En el tablero, escrita la palabra "erección" en lugar de "reacción", "ingredientes debajo de la mesa"... el "castigo" después de la lección.

Él tragó. Esos recuerdos no fueron nada agradables. Dolían demasiado. Y los recuerdos agradables no deberían ser así. No le quitaron el nudo de la garganta, y la amargura no desapareció de su boca.

Afuera estaba nevando. Los copos caían lentamente del cielo, recostándose suavemente sobre una repisa de piedra. Había algo relajante en esa vista, lo distrajo, evitando que los pensamientos se deslizaran a áreas oscuras y peligrosas, que era mejor no tocar. Harry solo miró. Observó cómo los copos de nieve se superponían, aumentando la nieve acumulada. Eran suaves, frágiles y muy pequeños, pero había tantos que ya no cabían en la repisa. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esas migajas podrían formar una montaña así? Caían y caían, hasta que no quedara espacio, y luego todo... colapsaría. Volando directamente hacia abajo.

Como él mismo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo una sensación familiar de hormigueo. Lo había sentido por algún tiempo, pero estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para prestarle atención.

Sin embargo, esta vez se le puso la piel de gallina, no sólo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sino en el hombro y la mejilla. Harry bajó la mano con la que sostenía su cabeza y ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para ver.

Snape.

Estaba parado entre los estantes, escondiéndose parcialmente detrás de ellos, pero no más de dos metros a su izquierda. Alto y oscuro. Comparado con él, incluso las sombras que lo rodeaban parecían algo pálidas.

Debe haber estado observándolo por un tiempo.

¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no dejarlo solo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué juego juega él?

Harry sabía que Snape no quería tratar nada con él. Así que, ahí hay algo más...

¿Pero cómo olvidarlo si constantemente siente sus ojos sobre sí? ¿Cómo es esto posible si Snape se convirtió en su sombra?

Se mordió el labio y miró el libro abierto.

¡No, no se rendirá! ¡No se dejará intimidar! No huirá, no se esconderá, aunque esa fuera la salida más fácil. Necesita mostrarle a Snape, que puede caminar y mirarlo todo el tiempo que quiera, ¡No lo romperá! ¡Esta vez no!

Respiró hondo, hojeó apresuradamente el capítulo sobre las pociones de invisibilidad y alcanzó hechizos que cambiaron su apariencia. Y luego se inclinó sobre el libro y comenzó a leer.

"Snape no está aquí", repitió en su mente una y otra vez. "Snape no existe".

Sin embargo, lo estaba. Todo ese tiempo… Escondiéndose detrás de los estantes. Y no se movió. Sólo miraba.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

Aún así, sería mejor ir a la sala de ayuda. Es demasiado... ruidoso aquí. Claro, demasiado ruidoso. Es completamente imposible concentrarse. Y también, demasiado ligero.

Se levantó, recogió los libros y, sin mirar la figura oculta en la oscuridad, fue al mostrador de Madame Pins. Allí, los escribió sobre sí mismo y salió de la biblioteca, todo este tiempo sintiendo en su espalda, la atenta mirada de los ojos negros.

Solo en el pasillo, Harry se permitió respirar profundamente.

Bueno, de inmediato se hizo más fácil. Como si hubiera más aire...

Tomó otro respiro y se dirigió al séptimo piso.

  
  


*** * ***

Snape no vino a almorzar el viernes. Hermione también se había ido, ya que declaró que iba a hacer un ensayo excepcionalmente difícil sobre numerología. Inclinándose hacia el plato, Harry tragó al menos una pieza del pollo al horno, pero no pudo. Lo que siguió a la comida fue horrible...

-Harry, esto es para ti.

Se apartó de la mesa en la que estaba sentado con Ron y miró sorprendido a Luna, que se acercaba por detrás. Ella le entregó una pequeña piedra turquesa.

Después de dudar, Harry tomó el regalo. Lo giró entre los dedos: la piedra parecía bastante normal.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó.

-Opal - dijo Luna en un tono, como si eso explicara todo. Harry la miró expectante, y ella abrió los ojos. – Opal - repitió ella. - Míralo cuando no quieras mirar otra cosa.

Harry ya había abierto la boca para preguntar de nuevo, cuando de repente se dio cuenta.

Él tiene pociones ahora. El primero, después de _esa_ lección... Solo de pensarlo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y todo giró por dentro.

Y ahora, Luna le trae algún tipo de guijarro que... ¿qué debería hacer con él? ¿Mirarlo durante la clase? ¿Y cómo le ayudará esto? Puras tonterías...

-Gracias - murmuró Harry, y deslizó el regalo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Papá siempre me dijo, que si no quieres mirar algo, encuentra lo que mirarás con placer. Y tiene un color tan hermoso, ¿verdad? - ella sonrió.

-Sí. Gracias, Luna - repitió Harry una vez más y se volvió hacia su plato.

-Buena suerte - dijo, y volvió a su escritorio.

-Ella es tan extraña - murmuró Ron, tragando una papa particularmente grande. - ¿Qué no querrías mirar?

Harry se encogió de hombros en silencio. Echó un vistazo al pollo desgarrado y se aseguró de que si no se levantaba inmediatamente de la mesa, su estómago se expulsaría lo poco que logró comer.

-Vamos - dijo, levantándose. Las sensaciones eran como antes de una batalla.

Y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

*** * ***

Harry sacó sus libros de texto, una balanza de latón, un caldero de hojalata, así como un tintero, un bolígrafo, pergaminos limpios y lo dejó todo sobre la mesa, tratando de calmar su temblor interior. Snape aún no ha aparecido. Por eso todos lo miraban ahora.

¿Qué están esperando? ¿Qué estalle en llanto? Sus nervios ya están en el límite… Incluso Neville mira con cautela.

-Harry, si no sueltas tus pergaminos ahora, no podrás escribir sobre ellos, y no podré prestarte, porque no tengo más - dijo la voz de Ron, y de repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los pergaminos que sostenía, con tal fuerza, que casi los arruinó. Ron miró alrededor de la clase y, notando las sonrisas de los Slytherins, ladró: - Y ustedes, ¿qué están mirando?

-Déjalos - dijo Hermione. - Lo hacen a propósito, para que perdamos los estribos. ¡Espera, Harry! - Y ella le puso unos pergaminos limpios.

-Gracias - dijo Harry, sintiéndose extremadamente estúpido. Sentado a la mesa, fijó su mirada desenfocada en el curso avanzado de pociones.

La próxima lección lo asustó mucho más de lo que trató de inspirarse. _Todo_ era de esperar de Snape. Y eso fue lo peor.

Todo lo que quería, era sobrevivir a las Pociones. ¿Es realmente mucho?

Por supuesto, decidió que esta vez no sucumbiría a la provocación, sin importar lo que Snape dijera o hiciera, simplemente lo ignoraría. Y no iba a mirarlo en absoluto. Esa sería la solución más razonable, y quizás la única posible.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y reinó el silencio en la clase llena de ruido. Harry respiró hondo y comenzó a perforar el libro de texto aún más intensamente.

Se escucharon pasos largos y amplios, a través de la magistral aula de pociones. Entonces Snape se detuvo en el centro, y Harry sugirió que en ese momento miraba a su alrededor. Su suposición fue confirmada, por los vellos que se alzaron en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la piel de gallina corrió por su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, esto no duró mucho.

-Guarden sus libros - anunció Snape. Harry escuchó su voz por primera vez, desde ese lunes. Seguía siendo tan baja, profunda, y todavía... un poco ronca. Extraño, por lo general en el aula sonaba fuerte y confiado. - Habrá una pequeña prueba. Comprobaré lo que recuerdan de la última lección.

Harry sabía _exactamente lo que_ todos recordaban.

Al momento siguiente, la clase se llenó de ruido: los estudiantes rápidamente escondieron libros de texto en sus bolsas.

-Preguntas en el tablero. Tienen veinte minutos.

Harry suspiro. No había salida. Al final, tenía que alzar la mirada. Es bueno que la pizarra se alejara del escritorio del profesor. Vio a Snape por el rabillo del ojo, e intentó _ver_, pero no se dio _cuenta_.

Tal como Harry sospechaba, no sabía la respuesta a ninguna pregunta. Recientemente, ni siquiera abrió su libro de Pociones, que nuevamente se convirtió en su materia menos querida. Necesitaba escribir al menos algo. Cualquier cosa. 

Suspirando de nuevo, se inclinó sobre su pergamino.

Y luego volvió a sentir la sensación familiar de hormigueo. La sensación no duró más de un minuto, pero eso fue suficiente, para que todos los pensamientos desaparecieran de su cabeza. Durante el tiempo asignado para el control, todo se repitió en su memoria. ¿Y cuántas veces tendrá que experimentar esto antes del final de la lección?

-¡Pruebas Accio! - Snape anunció cuando todos habían terminado de escribir. Luego dobló los pergaminos sobre su escritorio y apuntó con su varita al tablero, con el que las preguntas desaparecieron de inmediato y apareció una lista de ingredientes para la nueva poción. - ¿Quién me dirá qué es esta poción? - Preguntó, mirando alrededor del aula. Harry notó que el brazo de Hermione, sentada a su lado, se sacudió, pero, aparentemente, su amiga contuvo su impulso y lo miró furtivamente. Y estaba agradecido con ella, de que esta vez, no llamó la atención de Snape hacia ellos, aunque probablemente, le costó un poco de esfuerzo. Por desgracia, hubo poco beneficio de esto. Un momento después, los ojos negros se posaron en su escritorio. - ¿Tal vez la señorita, Granger?

Hermione se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta.

-La tintura de ajenjo negro, indica curación, pero las garras secas de grindilou generalmente se usan en pociones que ralentizan la circulación sanguínea. Por otro lado, el veneno de tarántula paraliza efectivamente, las terminaciones nerviosas. Se puede suponer que este es algún tipo de poción utilizada para la anestesia. La sangre de la salamandra mejora su acción, por lo que esta composición puede proporcionar varias horas de sueño. Por lo tanto, este es el Elixir de Morfeo.

El silencio reinó en la clase por un minuto.

-Una respuesta exhaustiva, señorita Granger. Es correcto, este es, el elixir de Morfeo. Se usa para heridas especialmente graves, causadas por hechizos de magia oscura, así como para heridas peligrosas, tanto para magos como muggles. Así que, ahora están comprometidos con su preparación. Espero que tengan más éxito, que en las clases pasadas. Ahora, pongan manos a la obra. - Con estas palabras, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio. Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida. Hubo un susurro asombrado detrás de él, y Ron parecía como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado.

Snape primero alabó a Hermione. Por primera vez, alabó al alumno _de Gryffindor_ y, valía la pena mencionar este evento en la historia de Hogwarts.

Harry captó el susurro extremadamente sorprendido de Ron:

-Está loco, o recibió un regaño enfermizo por lo que hizo en la última lección. No hay otras opciones.

Ni Hermione ni Harry respondieron. Habiendo intercambiado miradas rápidas, comenzaron a reescribir la lista de ingredientes para preparar el elixir. Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió su ejemplo.

A pesar de su misión, la poción no parecía demasiado complicada. Todos trabajaban en silencio, de vez en cuando, se mudaban al gabinete donde se almacenaban los ingredientes. Todo habría estado bien, si Harry no hubiera sentido constantemente los ojos de Snape sobre él. No se demoró más de unos segundos, pero las olas de calor que lo recorrían, al mismo tiempo, privaron por completo su compostura, evitando que se concentrara y trabajara con calma.

En medio de la lección, Snape se levantó y realizó su recorrido tradicional, para comprobar cómo iban las cosas. Esto se podía sentir incluso sin mirar, solo por la tensión que flotaba en el aire. Los estudiantes inmediatamente se agacharon sobre sus calderas, preparándose para comentarios despectivos. 

Pero hay que imaginar su asombro, cuando Snape caminó, solo mirando dentro de los calderos, sin pronunciar una palabra. ¡Ni un solo comentario sarcástico! Ni una sola burla. ¡Nada!

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas confusas detrás del maestro de pociones. Sin embargo, Harry no vio esto. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón, que comenzaron a latir más rápido, tan pronto como pensó que Snape estaba a punto de acercarse a él y mirar dentro de su caldero. En esta etapa, se suponía que la poción se volvería de color púrpura oscuro, y en ella se parecía más a algún tipo de suciedad. Uno solo podía adivinar qué truenos y relámpagos lo golpearían ahora. Después del lunes, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Snape se detuvo en el escritorio de Lavender y miró dentro de su caldero. Al ver una burbuja verde podrida gigante en la superficie de la poción, levantó una ceja. Parece que esta vez no lo hará sin comentarios. El profesor abrió la boca y Lavender miró apresuradamente el contenido de su caldero, esperando la tormenta.

-La próxima vez, intente agregar solo una garra de grindilow al principio, y solo cuando vea que ha comenzado a disolverse, deje caer el resto. Entonces se asegurará de que la temperatura sea la adecuada.

Ignorando la boca de Lavender abierta en estado de shock, Snape se adelantó. Sin una sola palabra, recorrió los calderos de Seymus, Dean y el resto de los Gryffindor. Incluso Neville a no le dijo nada. ¡Por primera vez en la historia! Y parece que esto llevó a Longbottom a una conmoción tal, que tan pronto como el maestro de pociones se alejó de su mesa, se sacudió y empujó la sangre de la salamandra al suelo. Snape se giró y lo miró. Murmurando una disculpa, Neville se apresuró a limpiar, y todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración cuando el profesor sacó su varita del bolsillo.

-_Reparo_ \- dijo, apuntando a la botella rota. Y eso fue todo. Snape no le dijo una palabra a Neville. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

Harry sintió con su piel, que la conmoción de sus compañeros alcanzó un punto crítico.

Snape actuó como... un maestro normal. No gritó, no escupió maldad, al contrario, incluso _dio consejos_...

El Maestro de Pociones alcanzó a Ron y miró dentro de su caldero. El rico líquido rosado hirvió tanto, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Snape frunció el ceño, sacó su varita nuevamente y redujo el fuego.

-La sangre de salamandra, necesita ser agregada _antes de que la_ poción comience a hervir - arrojó y fue al caldero de Hermione. En silencio lo miró y fue hacia Harry.

Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, cuando apareció un manto negro a no más de medio metro de él. Al alcance de la mano. Tragando saliva, Harry miró la encimera.

"Vete", rezó para sí mismo. "Solo mira y vete".

Pero Snape no se fue. Por un minuto permaneció cerca, como si pensara algo. Y cuando Harry ya había decidido que el olor a hierbas que envolvía al maestro de pociones lo volvería loco, se movió y... una delgada palma pálida, apareció de los pliegues del manto. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, cuando esa palma comenzó a acercarse. Frenéticamente apretó los dedos en puños, casi perforando la piel con las uñas. La mano de Snape fue directamente a _su_ mano derecha.

¿Qué está haciendo? ... ¡Dios mío!

Cuando Harry estuvo listo para retirar apresuradamente sus manos de la mesa, de repente se dio cuenta de que los dedos de Snape se movían mucho más a la derecha, hacia el recipiente con garras grindilou secas. Largos dedos se deslizaron dentro del tazón y sacaron un puñado de garras. Luego se detuvieron brevemente sobre la caldera, contaron exactamente diez piezas en la poción, y el resto fueron devueltos a su lugar.

Las orejas de Harry sonaron.

Mientras tanto, Snape se limpió la mano en el borde del manto y continuó sin decir una palabra.

¿Qué... qué fue eso? ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿A qué juego está jugando?

Tratando de calmar su corazón saltando de su pecho, Harry tragó frenéticamente y enderezó sus dedos temblorosos. La clase se calmó. Parecía que todos estaban conmocionados por el comportamiento del profesor, no menos que él.

Snape no solo dio consejos, sino que también... _ayudó_.

-¿Quizás lo reemplazaron? - Ron susurró. - ¿O tal vez, alguien le arrojó _Imperius_?

Las suposiciones de Ron, no eran interesantes para Harry. Solo soñaba con terminar la lección lo antes posible. Para que pudiera huir lo antes posible, porque ya no era posible sacar la presencia, el olor y la voz de Severus Snape, de su cabeza.

Snape regresó a su escritorio, se sentó y profundizó en los papeles. Los estudiantes volvieron gradualmente al trabajo, susurrando de vez en cuando.

Harry respiró hondo, tratando de no prestar atención a los ojos de Hermione, y miró la lista de ingredientes que tenía frente a él, había siete garras secas de grindilou, y luego, en el tablero.

Cierto. Se equivocó cuando copió. Diecisiete se indicó en el tablero. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo podría Snape siquiera notar esto? ¿Cómo supo en qué punto se equivocó? ¿Determinado eso por el color de la poción, o simplemente lo observó tan cuidadosamente durante toda la lección?

¡Al diablo con todo eso!

El deseo de salir de ahí se ha vuelto insoportable. ¡Y lo más rápido posible!

Regresó al trabajo, pero si hasta este punto no podía concentrarse, ahora ya estaba tan distraído que tuvo que volver a leer cada acción descrita en el manual varias veces.

Los pensamientos giraban en su cabeza a un ritmo frenético, pero Harry no podía entender el comportamiento de Snape. ¡El bastardo hizo todo esto a propósito! ¡Sí, solo quiere volverlo loco! Pero ¿por qué? ¿Le entretiene? O ¿busca enojarlo aún más? O ¿probar algo?

¡No! ¡Esto no debe ser permitido! ¡Necesita recuperarse! ¡Necesita de alguna manera deshacerse de esa sombra que lo persigue!

-Llenen las botellas, fírmenlas, colóquenlas en mi escritorio y podrán ser libres - dijo Snape cuando la campana anunció el final de la lección. Los estudiantes exhalaron con alivio: el profesor no iba a dar la vuelta a la clase comentando los resultados de su trabajo, como solía hacer al final de las clases. Era diferente a Snape, pero la alegría de que sus estudios hubieran terminado y llegara el fin de semana, era tan fuerte, que casi nadie más que Harry y tal vez incluso Hermione, comenzaron a pensar en eso. Tanto los Gryffindors como los Slytherin, saltaron de sus asientos, comenzaron a empacar sus cosas apresuradamente y también llenaron las botellas con versiones multicolores de la misma poción.

Al pensar que, además de todo lo anterior, tendría que ir a la mesa de Snape, para poner su botella, Harry se sintió muy enfermo, pero no podía ponerse frente a él como el último cobarde, y pedirle ayuda a Ron o Hermione. Entonces, habiendo guardado sus libros de texto y otras cosas, en su bolso, sacó una botella vacía y vertió un poco de sustancia oscura. Sin embargo, cuando él y sus amigos estaban a punto de seguir a los estudiantes haciendo fila en la mesa de enseñanza, la botella de repente se sacudió y se le escapó de la mano, se estrelló contra el piso de piedra. Confundido por tal giro de los acontecimientos, Harry parpadeó desconcertado. Afortunadamente, aún no había tenido tiempo de vaciar su caldero. Luego buscó en su bolsa una nueva botella, pero resultó que no había sobra. Maldiciendo su retrospectiva (aunque estaba seguro que tomó el juego completo para la lección), Harry caminó penosamente hacia el otro extremo de la clase hacia el casillero para tomar la botella de los útiles escolares. Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, el aula estaba casi vacía y solo había unos pocos estudiantes en la mesa. 

Parece que será el último… ¡Pero no podía permitirlo!

Recogiendo más aire en sus pulmones e intentando al menos calmar un poco los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, Harry se dirigió a la mesa, de pie en la cola de una pequeña línea de Neville y dos Slytherins. Ron y Hermione ya habían regresado a sus escritorios y comenzaron a empacar.

Harry caminó, tratando de no mirar a su alrededor. No donde la silueta negra se alzaba en la línea de visión.

_“No lo mires. ¡No mires! Solo deja la botella y vete. Después de todo, para hacer esto, ¡no necesitas mirarlo!”_

Los Slytherin dejaron sus pociones y corrieron a las mesas a buscar sus cosas. Solo quedaba Neville. Y Harry.

Con mano temblorosa, Neville dejó la botella sobre una encimera oscura, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Ahora, ha llegado el momento. Ahora estaban separados solo por una mesa. Harry de repente parecía estar desnudo. Como si no quedara nada para ocultarlo de esta aburrida mirada. Tenía la sensación de que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se levantaron repentinamente.

Mirando atentamente una jarra polvorienta en uno de los estantes, Harry extendió su mano y puso su botella en la encimera. En el momento en que estaba a punto de retirar su mano, Snape repentinamente se movió y Harry se congeló, sintiendo cómo los dedos fríos se apretaron en su mano, en la cual sostenía la botella. Sacudido, giró la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos negros. Estos ojos lo miraron de modo que su cabeza dio vueltas y sus rodillas se doblaron. No había una gota de desprecio en esa mirada, lujuria, fuego o algo tan ardiente. No. Harry vio en ella, una expresión que solo había notado unas pocas veces antes. Suavidad.

Y luego, Snape hizo que el cuerpo tenso de Harry, revoloteara tanto, que una ola de escalofríos llegó incluso a la punta de los dedos de sus pies: le acarició la mano suavemente. La impresión fue tal, que parecía que el lugar donde sus manos tocaron los dedos de Snape, miles de agujas se clavaron en su piel.

¡No! ¡Suficiente! ¡Esta vez no sucumbirá a estas cosas!

Harry quitó su mano del agarre, y se dio la vuelta, más que nada en el mundo queriendo escapar de ahí, y aliviar su corazón insoportablemente doloroso en su pecho. A pocos pasos de distancia, él estuvo al lado de sus amigos, todavía recogiendo sus mochilas, agarró cosas y salió volando por el pasillo.

¿Cómo se atrevió él? ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarlo? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió siquiera que _podía_ tocarlo? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?

Ese pequeño gesto, provocó una reacción en él, similar a la causada por una gota de agua que cayó en un aceite caliente en una sartén. Harry estaba hirviendo de indignación y al mismo tiempo se sintió completamente abrumado.

Solo quería una cosa: desaparecer. Necesitaba esconderte en algún lado. ¡Justo hora!

En el lado opuesto del corredor, notó la puerta de un baño e, ignorando las siluetas de los estudiantes que divergían en diferentes direcciones, irrumpió y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

_“Me derribas, más dentro de mí._

_ Me estoy desvaneciendo, apenas puedo ver._

_No puedo pensar con claridad._

_Callarme, callarme._

_¿Estás tratando de lastimarme?_

_¿Sacándome - dejándome afuera?_

_Me mantienes luchando._

_Ver que te vas de nuevo, se acabó._

_Y me mata verte descender hasta el final._

  
  


"Hover" por Trust Company.


	56. Perseguido por una sombra (Parte dos)

_“Cazándote…_

_Puedo olerte-_

_Vivo._

_Tu corazón latiendo en mi cabeza._

_ Estoy solo, las sombras_

_esconden los colores de mi corazón:_

_Azul para las lágrimas. Negro para la noche._

_No quiero hablar de eso…_

_Cómo me rompiste el corazón.”_

No había nadie en el baño. Sin disminuir la velocidad, Harry voló a la primera cabina que se cruzó y se encerró dentro. Arrojó su bolsa al suelo, se sentó en la tapa del inodoro bajada, se quitó las gafas y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Por alguna razón, el comportamiento de Snape en la lección, lo privó por completo de la tranquilidad. Un enjambre de pensamientos giraba en su cabeza, y su corazón que latía desesperadamente, no quería calmarse.

Harry solo quería olvidarlo. Quería odiarlo. Pero Snape no permitía ninguno de los dos. Habría sido mucho más fácil, si no existiera ese aspecto constantemente inquietante, si no fuera por estas reuniones en cada paso, si Snape se hubiera comportado como siempre: como el asqueroso, vil e injusto bastardo que ha sido durante todos estos años. Si Snape se burlara, quitara puntos, ridiculizaba a Neville, se burlaba de los Gryffindors... Entonces Harry podría mirarlo con disgusto, pensar en cómo lo odia y alegrarse de que todo hubiera terminado.

Pero no.

Snape, sin palabras, pasó las pociones irremediablemente arruinadas, dio consejos, ayudó, no le gritó a Neville por el ingrediente estropeado... y Harry, en lugar de disgusto y hostilidad, sintió confusión y enojo, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, como veneno, a pesar de que entendía perfectamente _lo_ que estaba buscando. El astuto y calculador bastardo, hizo todo eso a propósito, porque sabía muy bien cómo funcionaría. Por lo tanto, quería enmendar el incidente, calmar la tormenta, que él mismo había causado. Como un lobo con piel de oveja, trató de acercarse sigilosamente a su presa perturbada, comportándose como un depredador en una cacería. Se preparó paso a paso, acostumbrándolo a su presencia, de modo que en el momento adecuado... atacaría, arrastrándolo de vuelta a su guarida.

Harry se frotó los ojos.

Si Snape iba a comportarse de esta manera todo el tiempo, en cada lección, simplemente no sabía cómo manejaría todo. ¿Cómo podrá soportar eso?

No lo puede permitir. Snape ni siquiera puede pensar por un momento, que sus acciones tienen algún significado o influencia en él. Es necesario demostrar, que no quiere tener nada en común con él, que todos sus trucos no servirán de nada, que no se dejará llevar por sus tretas, porque entiende perfectamente lo que Snape quiere.

¿O el bastardo realmente cree que eso será suficiente? ¿Qué serán suficientes algunas miradas y gestos presurosos de ‘cachorro anhelante’? ¡Oh, no! Eso no va a suceder. ¡No permitirá arrastrarse de nuevo a ese pantano!

Harry se puso las gafas y miró a la puerta de la cabina, como a un enemigo jurado. La ira hervía por dentro, pero decidió empujarlo más profundo, esconderlo hasta que se convirtiera en algo más duro y afilado, un arma que se puede usar en el momento adecuado.

Ahora, era tiempo de irse. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez diez o quince minutos, y no quería que Ron y Hermione comenzaran a buscarlo y luego le preguntaran dónde había estado durante tanto tiempo. Inclinándose hacia su morral, sacó su capa de invisibilidad. Era mejor usarla, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que este era un calabozo. Pasear solo, por el corredor, que queda al lado de la clase de Pociones, no era una buena idea.

Arrojando su bolsa sobre su hombro, Harry enderezó cuidadosamente los pliegues de su túnica, salió de la cabina y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba tranquilo afuera. Suspiró y presionó suavemente el mango. La puerta se abrió con un crujido suave, pero el eco llevó este sonido por los pasillos. Con una mueca, Harry abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral, cuando de repente se congeló en medio del movimiento, como bajo la influencia de una maldición paralizante. En el lado opuesto del corredor, Snape estaba de pie. La mano del maestro de pociones yacía en la manija de la puerta que conducía al aula de Pociones, probablemente a punto de cerrarla, pero ahora sus ojos bien abiertos estaban fijos en dónde estaba parado Harry.

Puertas de apertura automática: era demasiado incluso para Hogwarts.

¡Maldito sea! ¡Snape siempre, _siempre_ tuvo un jodido don! ¡Y tenía que salir ahora mismo! ¡Genial!

Harry se congeló, maldiciendo a todo el mundo, desde su corazón, y escuchando el latido de su propio corazón. La puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par, y no podía cerrarla ahora. Ni siquiera podía moverse, ya que el más mínimo movimiento, traicionaría inmediatamente su presencia.

Vio a Snape entrecerrar los ojos y miró por la puerta. Cada vez que los ojos negros se detenían en él, su corazón estaba listo para saltar de su pecho, Harry estaba seguro de que Snape lo _veía_, sentía su presencia, _sabía_ que estaba aquí...

¡No! ¡Eso era simplemente estúpido! Necesita calmarse. Snape no puede verlo. Probablemente quiera asegurarse de que sea solo una ilusión… Seguro, ¿una ilusión que abra una puerta cuidadosamente cerrada?

Después de un momento, Snape se volvió para mirar el aula de Pociones, y Harry casi se arrastró al piso aliviado. El maestro de pociones cerró la puerta del aula, giró la llave en la cerradura y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Y luego, para su horror, fue directo hacia él. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, cuando Snape alcanzó la manija para cubrir la puerta traviesa, y varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. 

Snape se congeló, olfateando, y luego absorbió profundamente el aroma a vainilla que se extendía por todas partes, con los párpados cerrados, como si estuviera experimentando un placer indescriptible en ese momento. Harry se presionó contra la pared, sintiendo algo apretar fuertemente su pecho. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte, que le pareció que este sonido se escuchaba muy lejos por el pasillo.

Su olor… ¡Snape podía olerlo! 

El maestro de pociones abrió los ojos, y su mirada se deslizó un poco hacia un lado, dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde estaba parado Harry, y descansó sobre él, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran sin fuerzas.

Y eso fue todo. Snape no dijo una palabra. Ni siquiera giró la cabeza en su dirección. No hizo un solo gesto. Simplemente cerró la puerta, luego se enderezó y, sin mirar más donde Harry luchaba por fusionarse con la pared, salió por el pasillo. Harry lo observó irse hasta que la capa que revoloteaba detrás de su espalda, desapareció alrededor de la curva, y solo entonces se atrevió a exhalar. Luego bajó cojeando por la pared hasta el suelo, escuchando las extrañas sensaciones en su interior.

Un poco más... De hecho, muy, muy poco, y...

  
  


*** * ***

Harry se sentó entre el dormitorio y la sala de estar, todo el sábado. No quería volver a encontrarse con Snape. Sí, no quería verlo en absoluto, incluso desde lejos, incluso a una distancia que separaba la mesa de Gryffindor de la mesa de los maestros. Por esa razón, Ron le trajo el desayuno y Dobby le trajo el almuerzo. No quería cenar en absoluto. 

Aprovechó el tiempo libre, para ajustar sus estudios en varios temas. Excepto pociones. Ron todavía se enfurruñaba con él, por negarse a unirse al tonto subversivo, por lo que se dispuso a jugar con Neville. Hermione fue a la biblioteca, por lo que Harry se quedó completamente solo, un detalle para atacar repentinamente los pensamientos y oculto en las sombras de los recuerdos, listo para atacar en cualquier momento. 

Intentó tanto como pudo para protegerse de ellos, estudiando, pero se movieron a su subconsciente, reduciendo todos sus esfuerzos en nada.

Al menos tuvo un día tranquilo. El único en toda la semana, cuando los ojos negros no lo seguían, no lo miraban, escondiéndose en la sombra del armario. Una figura oscura, sí, escondido en el cálido crepúsculo del salón de la facultad, rodeado de libros y estudiantes conversando, Harry podía odiar a Snape con todo su corazón. Se le hizo mucho más fácil, cuando la silueta negra no apareció a la vista. Podía odiarlo tanto como quisiera. ¿Quizás no debería irse de aquí en absoluto?

Por la noche, cuando ya habían completado todas las tareas, ya había dominado todos los hechizos, leyó todos los párrafos (e incluso aquellos que aún no habían alcanzado), Harry tuvo que darse por vencido y descansar. Cuando se metió en la cama, tirando de la manta hasta la barbilla y mirando las sombras que bailaban en las paredes, Ron había estado roncando durante mucho tiempo. Al quedarse dormido, trató de no pensar en nada. Ni sobre lo que hará mañana, ni sobre el hecho de que, muy probablemente, tendrá que volver a pasar todo el día en la torre de Gryffindor, o sobre el hecho de que no le dijo una palabra a Ron, en todo el día y no quiso hacerlo. 

Harry realmente trató de no pensar en nada. Desafortunadamente, su subconsciente vivió su vida. Por lo tanto, tan pronto como cerró los párpados, inmediatamente aparecieron unos ojos negros y brillantes ante él, aunque varias horas antes no había pensado en ellos en absoluto.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Fuera!" - repitió en su mente, tratando de imaginar un mapa que representara la ubicación de la nebulosa de Andrómeda en relación con Mercurio en el tercer trimestre del reinado de Acuario, que dibujó antes de acostarse. Ayudó. Porque le aburrió tanto, que se durmió casi al instante.

Aunque en el subconsciente, "¡No!" Todavía sonaba fuerte

*** * ***

_-¡Crucio!_

El cuerpo atravesado por el dolor. Tan fuerte, como si alguien vivo le arrancara la piel en pedazos, sacándole los nervios al mismo tiempo.

_-¡Crucio !Crucio!_

Alguien gritó de manera penetrante, y solo después de un rato se dio cuenta de que ese sonido, salía de su propia garganta. Había una sensación poco clara, como si debajo hubiera algún tipo de superficie sólida, fría como el hielo, pero no estaba segura de ello, ya que todas las sensaciones estaban bloqueadas por el dolor. Deslumbrante. Privando a los restos de la humanidad. Jadeó, aulló, gritó, pero esto no le alivió.

Finalmente, el hechizo fue interrumpido. Por un breve momento, pero esto fue suficiente para levantar los párpados ardientes y lanzar una mirada errante a su alrededor. Había figuras en negro, con capuchas y máscaras blancas. No se veían rostros, pero sabía que sonreían, mirando su tormento. Y quieren ver más. Mirar cómo sangra. Cómo ruega por misericordia. Cómo anhela tener suficiente de esta vista antes...

Una mirada distraída se posó en la alta figura que se elevaba sobre él; los ojos rojos ardían en la cara serpentina. Una boca delgada y sin labios, se torció en una sonrisa repugnante, traicionando una satisfacción extrema, que parecía la apariencia diabólica de un orgasmo. La boca se estiró aún más, exponiendo una serie de afilados dientes amarillos, y luego un sonido parecido a una serpiente siseó:

-Eres mío... para siempre. ¡_Crucio!_

El dolor regresó con renovado vigor y con él, una gran carcajada, atornillando su cerebro. Parecía que una corriente pasaba a través de las terminaciones nerviosas, o que un rayo ingresaba su cuerpo, causando convulsiones incontrolables. La audición fue arrancada por la cacofonía de sus propios gritos, risas provenientes de todas partes y... algo más. 

Cuando el dolor volvió a retroceder un poco, logró salir del caos sonoro, distinguir un sonido diferente de la masa general y aferrarse a él, como si se ahogara en una boya de vida. Fue un grito también. Sin embargo, un poco diferente. El grito de quien decidió no dar placer a los verdugos de su sufrimiento. Estaba ronca y estrangulada, aparentemente arrancándose de su garganta hinchada con los dientes apretados.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado, y lo que vio lo hizo olvidarse de todo. Absolutamente sobre todo.

A un metro de él, en el mismo piso helado yacía... Severus. Su cuerpo largo, estaba apretado y tenso como una cuerda, amortiguado en el suelo, ennegrecido y enredado por el sudor que le caía sobre la cara, tenía el pelo despeinado. Los dientes están desnudos, los párpados están bien cerrados, la cara estaba cubierta con una red de arrugas profundas, tan profundas que parecía que la piel estaba lista para separarse de los músculos, aunque solo fuera para deshacerse de estos tormentos.

Desde este punto de vista, Harry, en algún lugar profundamente interno, dio a luz al dolor, tan terrible, que incluso el Cruciatus más poderoso podría compararse con él. Permeó cada célula del cuerpo, excedió todos los límites imaginables, explotó la conciencia, atormentó el alma, rompió el corazón en pedazos.

-¡Noooooooooo!

Y en el momento en que un grito desgarrado desde el interior, salió de su garganta, otra maldición cayó sobre su cuerpo atormentado:

_-¡Lacrima!_

Su piel explotó. Algo tan afilado como un escalpelo lo atravesó y luego comenzó a romperlo en pedazos, y esto ya no era una ilusión. Sin embargo, no cerró los ojos y continuó mirando a Severus. Cortes también aparecieron en su piel. La sangre salpicó, manchando la piel pálida de los hombros, cubriéndola con una densa red, como si estuviera tejida de venas alargadas hacia la superficie. Harry sabía que lo mismo sucedía con su cuerpo, pero el dolor era demasiado terrible para que nadie lo soportara, y su mente capituló: fue transferido a un lugar donde no había sufrimiento, y este lugar estaba separado de la oscuridad eterna por un solo paso. Todo de repente se volvió indiferente. Todo excepto Severus. Severus, que ahora volvió la cabeza hacia él y levantó los párpados con dificultad. Harry vio una luz desvanecerse en sus ojos, lo que indicaba que Severus todavía estaba tratando de pelear…

Con un último esfuerzo de voluntad, Harry movió su mano y tiró de ella hacia Severus. Quería tocarlo. Una, última vez. Solo una vez.

Su cuerpo no obedeció. La sangre fluyó sobre su piel en corrientes, sus ojos se crisparon en la penumbra. Apretando los dientes, trató de extender su brazo aún más, aplicando esfuerzos sobrehumanos, solo para alcanzar, tocar... Los dedos se retorcieron desesperadamente. Solo unas pocas pulgadas, solo unas pocas...

Debe tocarlo. ¡Debe hacerlo! Es insoportable verlo... desvanecerse... ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-¡¡¡Noooo!!!

-Harry, cálmate…

Se sentó sacudiéndose, emergiendo del océano de dolor y miedo. El aire comenzó a entrar en sus pulmones, y su brazo estirado hacia adelante, buscó a tientas el borde del dosel. Sus ojos vagaron salvajemente.

¿A dónde fue Severus? ¿Dónde está Voldemort? ¿Dónde están los Mortífagos? ¿Dónde está la sangre?

Solo Ron estaba de pie junto a su cama.

-¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó con voz ronca y asustada. - Tuviste un mal sueño, Harry.

Harry parpadeó. El sudor corría por su cuerpo, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como si quisiera romperse las costillas.

-¿Un sueño? - Respondió con voz ronca, casi perdiendo la conciencia del alivio. - Sí, un sueño - se recuperó rápidamente al ver la cara de Ron. Sobre la cama de al lado, la cabeza de Neville se levantó. - Perdón por despertarte. Estoy bien. Fue solo... una pesadilla. Lo siento. Vamos a dormir - dijo, tartamudeando, aunque sobre todo ahora, lo único que quería era correr al baño y salir.

-¿Estás seguro? - En la voz de Ron sonaba la duda. - Gritaste como si estuvieras siendo torturado.

Harry maldijo para sí mismo. Antes de acostarse, se olvidó de lanzarse un hechizo silenciador. Aunque si no fuera por Ron... ¡No! ¡Nada pasaría! ¡Fue solo un sueño! Un asqueroso sueño enfermo.

Sus pensamientos se apresuraron al Mapa de los Merodeadores que yacía debajo de su almohada.

Él debe verificar. Asegurarse de...

-Cierto, estoy bien. Soñé que... los dementores me atacaron. A veces sueño con eso. Todo está bien, Ron. Gracias.

Su amigo lo miró por un momento más, asustado, y luego gruñó – De acuerdo. Buenas noches, entonces - y se dejó caer hacia la cama. Harry empujó el dosel hacia atrás y, con las manos aún temblorosas, buscó debajo de la almohada y sacó el Mapa y su varita. Golpeó en el pergamino, susurrando las palabras necesarias y miró las líneas emergentes. Apresuradamente encontró la página que necesitaba y... cerró los ojos, sintiendo una ola de alivio en la espalda.

Severus está a salvo. Acostado en su cama, en su habitación, y probablemente, estaba durmiendo. Nada lo amenazó.

Harry inhaló breve y nerviosamente, y luego bajó el mapa a su regazo. Miró su reloj. Dos de la mañana. Sabía que ya no se quedaría dormido. Eso ni siquiera era una pregunta. Se sintió tan abrumado, como si acabara de jugar el partido de Quidditch más importante de su vida. Ahora sabía qué hacer. Solo necesitaba esperar un poco, mientras sus amigos se duermen, y luego...

*** * ***


	57. Perseguido por una sombra (Parte tres)

Hubo un silencio aterciopelado en el castillo, cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con un hechizo. Un crujido silencioso lo hizo hacer una mueca, y se deslizó rápidamente dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, aunque llevaba un manto de invisibilidad, así como un hechizo de pasos inaudibles. Y luego se dirigió directamente a la Sección Prohibida.

Estaba decidido con resolución. Y por mucho tiempo lo pospuso. Pasó demasiado tiempo para encontrar algo realmente poderoso en libros sin valor. Después de todo, uno podría adivinar que las cosas que valen la pena, no serían accesibles para todos. Seguramente están ocultos de los ojos ociosos. Pero los encontrará. Él encontrará y hará todo lo posible para dominarlos. Hará lo posible y lo imposible para nunca ver hacerse realidad... lo que soñó

Una ola de escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo, desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos.

¡No! ¡No te acuerdes! ¡No escuches los gritos que aún suenan en tu cabeza! Es necesario empujar todo esto lo más profundo posible, borrar del alma, olvidar.

Cuando Harry levantó la mano más alto, para iluminar el pasillo entre los estantes, sus dedos temblaron y la punta de su varita escribió espirales en el aire. Cada paso cuidadoso obligaba a las rodillas a doblarse. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió por venir desde adentro, parecía, desde lo más profundo de su alma, frío. Este frío fue el resultado del miedo, un horror primitivo que todo lo consume, que encadenó el corazón, apoyado en su pecho con un bloque de hielo.

¿Y si no fuera _solo un_ sueño? ¿Si esto era una visión? ¿Cómo los que lo siguieron en su quinto año?

Se giró a un lado y se encontró frente a la entrada de la Sección Prohibida. Frente a él había hileras de estantes polvorientos que se hundían en la oscuridad. El silencio ensordecedor, se mezcló con el eco de roncos gemidos saliendo de los labios delgados.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró en un suspiro sofocado; el sonido resultante fue como un sollozo. La mano helada agarró el corazón aún más fuerte. Harry abrió los ojos y miró en la oscuridad.

Ha llegado el momento. Es hora de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Decidió estudiar: _Magia Oscura_.

Tenía miedo. Estaba asustado por lo que vio en su sueño. Asustado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora, era suficiente dar un paso adelante, para que la oscuridad lo tragara para siempre. Harry pensó que la oscuridad lo estaba pisando, y los estantes se balanceaban, queriendo cerrarse sobre su cabeza.

Pero debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Esta era la única salida. No había elección. Después de todo, esto es por lo que ha luchado por tanto tiempo. Había deseado esto durante mucho tiempo, e incluso le pidió a Snape que le enseñara Magia Oscura. Ahora, Harry estaba seguro de que si no se decidía, ese sueño… esa "visión"... podría convertirse en realidad.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

Si para vencer a la oscuridad, debes luchar con sus propias armas, incluso si existe el riesgo de cruzar la delgada línea y estar del lado de la oscuridad, para siempre; él... lo hará.

Harry abrió los ojos y entró en la penumbra.

Los libros estaban inquietos. Emanaban magia. Sí, no hay duda, había poder. Y él va a tomar posesión de ello.

Harry caminó por uno de los estantes. Varios libros se retorcieron con ansiedad. Él conoce este lugar, porque estuvo aquí en su primer año. Lo que necesita, probablemente esté oculto aún más. Se giró hacia la siguiente fila. Si hay libros realmente peligrosos aquí, probablemente estén almacenados en el lugar más inaccesible. Y Harry siguió adelante, mirando de cerca los volúmenes que vibraban con impaciencia. Casi todos tenían fijaciones negras y estampados plateados. Algunas raíces, valió la pena traerles una varita, estaban pintadas de rojo sangre. Pero no se detuvo, hasta que se encontró donde nunca había estado antes. 

El piso estaba densamente cubierto de polvo. Al igual que los libros en los estantes. Un aura desagradable flotaba en el aire. Parecía que Madame Pins, rara vez miraba aquí. Y no es de extrañar. El propio Harry quería estar lo más lejos posible de este lugar. Destacando su varita e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, comenzó a leer los nombres. Palabras como "Magia oscura", "maldiciones", "tortura", "dolor", "víctima" y "muerte" se encontraron con mayor frecuencia.

Se agarró los párpados con fuerza. Todos estos libros eran igualmente horripilantes. Sin embargo, Harry no tenía dudas: en cualquiera de ellos encontraría mucha más información útil, que en las que había leído hasta este momento y, además, combinaba. Ya estaba buscando eso con la inscripción: "Matar, aplastar, polvo: las maldiciones más mortales", cuando su atención fue atraída por un destello dorado proveniente de un libro que se encontraba unas filas más arriba. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se puso de puntillas y extendió la mano para tomarlo. Una vez completada la tarea, miró cuidadosamente la cubierta que estaba quemada y tocada por el tiempo. El libro parecía muy antiguo, pero el título aún se leía:

"El control de la conciencia, es la puerta de entrada al poder".

Su corazón latía más rápido. Harry apresuradamente abrió el grueso volumen y miró a través de la tabla de contenido. El título de la quinta sección, dibujado en una fuente discreta, llamó su atención:

"Legilimens Evocis".

¡Lo que necesita! Ahora tenía en sus manos, lo que era más útil que cualquier hechizo que siempre pudiera ser repelido. Recordaba bien las palabras de Tonks. Todavía no ha olvidado el miedo que experimentó, cuando imaginó lo que podría hacerse con este hechizo.

Como hipnotizado mirando el libro, Harry se tambaleó hacia la pared opuesta y se arrastró a lo largo de ella, cayendo al suelo. Luego se envolvió con fuerza en la capa de invisibilidad y, resaltando su varita mágica, abrió la primera sección dedicada a la historia y las razones para la aparición de hechizos que controlan la conciencia, incluidos, ’Imperius’, ‘Legilimens’ y otros más simples, y luego se sumergió en la lectura.

Harry no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de llegar al quinto capítulo, que trataba sobre el hechizo más peligroso, con la posible excepción del Imperdonable. Todo el tiempo cuando leía sobre él, se sentía a gusto. Absorbió cada palabra con la codicia de un hombre sediento, que finalmente cayó una gota de agua sobre su lengua, y lo que leyó hizo que sus ojos se abrieran más y más.

_“Solo él puede resistir este hechizo, que él mismo dominó el arte de aplicarlo a otros. Al mismo tiempo, ‘confrontar’ es una expresión demasiado fuerte. La posesión de este hechizo, le da a la víctima, una pequeña posibilidad de que su mente no caiga completamente bajo la influencia del agresor. Sin embargo, es imposible defenderse completamente de este hechizo, y siempre será así.”_

Todo esto no sonaba demasiado optimista. Es cierto, Tonks también dijo que era imposible repeler este hechizo, pero esperaba que hubiera al menos una pequeña esperanza...

_“Dominar este hechizo, es más difícil que aplicar una maldición asesina a una persona con un alma intacta, sin mencionar el hecho de que está más allá del poder de la mayoría de los magos y hechiceras comunes. Como sabes, para superar la barrera protectora de la conciencia de otra persona y no perderte en su laberinto, primero debes tener un deseo muy fuerte de saber lo que la persona quiere saber. Necesitas desearle más vida. La segunda forma de dominar el hechizo, es el control completo sobre tu propia conciencia, de modo que incluso el ‘Imperius’ no puede sacudirse, pero pocos son capaces de hacerlo. Subordinar la propia conciencia es una tarea extremadamente difícil, para esto también es necesario ganar poder sobre cada emoción, cada pensamiento, y si es necesario, uno también debe ser capaz de reducir este control.”_

Harry pensó por un momento. Al parecer, eso se deduce a que era necesario ser un brillante o tener un deseo tan fuerte para descubrir la verdad que, si es necesario, estar listo para dar tu vida por tal oportunidad. Uno solo podría esperar que esto sea solo una metáfora. Probablemente necesite tanto esto como... cómo... él quiere matar a Voldemort.

_“Sin embargo, hay otra dificultad asociada con el hechizo ‘Legilimens Evocis’, y se refiere al control de los propios pensamientos y recuerdos, ya que sirve no solo para aplicarlo a los demás. Al igual que con su ayuda, uno puede encontrar los recuerdos y pensamientos deseados en la conciencia de la víctima, su poder también se puede utilizar en relación con sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos, disponiéndolos a su discreción. Esto hace posible extraer todos sus pensamientos y ocultarlos, por ejemplo, en el conjunto de la memoria. Sin embargo, en este caso, no son como hilos de plata, como es el caso de nuestros recuerdos ordinarios: los hilos de los pensamientos son dorados, incluso si junto con ellos también extraen recuerdos de su conciencia.”_

Harry parpadeó. Oro. “Hilos de oro en el pensive, que se encuentra en el laboratorio secreto de Snape”. ¡Entonces, esos son sus pensamientos y recuerdos, extraídos de la conciencia con la ayuda de Legilimens Evocis!

Por alguna razón, este descubrimiento lo sorprendió. Hasta ahora, creía que el pensive, era necesario solo para liberarse de un exceso de recuerdos o para examinarlos más cuidadosamente después de un lapso de tiempo. ¡Resulta que también puedes ocultar tus pensamientos en él! Pero, ¿cómo?... ¿cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo puede eliminarlos y tirarlos a alguna parte? ¡Surgen inesperadamente, vienen cada minuto! En un instante, se pueden barrer tanto, que no habrá suficientes libros para arreglarlos. Pero, ¿qué sucede si alguien saca demasiados pensamientos de la conciencia?

Y lo más importante, ¿qué tan hábil es Snape, para lograr eso? ¡Parece que sus habilidades excedieron todas las suposiciones!

_“Para lograr esto, solo el que conoce perfectamente todos los aspectos del hechizo puede lograrlo, lo usó muchas veces y por todos los medios, así como también subyugó su propia conciencia y aprendió a poseerla exclusivamente. Hay casos en que el hechizo aplicado de manera inepta, llevó a tal devastación en la mente, que ya era imposible volver a la realidad.”_

Harry se detuvo de nuevo. Parecía que aquellos que intentaron aplicarlo, pero no pudieron subyugar completamente su propia razón... se volvieron… _locos_. La perspectiva era tan terrible, que cuando pensó en lo que Snape había logrado, nuevamente experimentó un ataque de terror. Simplemente no cabía en su cabeza, cómo puede retirar sus propios pensamientos, y luego... Pero, ¿qué pasa si alguien elimina accidentalmente también el conocimiento sobre cómo devolver estos pensamientos? Todo esto, era como un juego de construir un castillo de naipes, si mueves la carta equivocada del lugar que necesitas, todo simplemente colapsará.

De todos modos, a Harry realmente no le gustó la frase sobre el uso repetido del hechizo, e incluso en todas las formas posibles...

_“Y, sin embargo, si extrae pensamientos con cuidado, y habilidad, por un corto tiempo, sin importar cuántos, incluso si su número es tal, que es difícil encajar en el conjunto de la memoria, esto no debería implicar cambios significativos en la conciencia. Por lo tanto, durante algún tiempo puede eliminar pensamientos, asociaciones y recuerdos no deseados, dejando solo aquellos que sean relevantes. También puede reemplazar los pensamientos genuinos por falsos, lo cual, sin embargo, es muy arriesgado y requiere talento y muchos años de entrenamiento. Si está interesado en los detalles, puede averiguar cómo hacerlo en la página doscientos cincuenta y tres.”_

Harry pasó las frágiles páginas con entusiasmo y encontró... solo fragmentos de las hojas incautadas. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Probablemente alguien arrancó estas páginas a propósito, para que nadie más que ésa persona, supiera cómo crear pensamientos falsos. El libro era muy antiguo, y esto podría haberse hecho al menos hace cien años. O incluso doscientos. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Seguramente hubo otras instancias? ¿Y si este era el único? ¿Y ahora solo una persona en el mundo sabe (o sabía) que tal cosa es posible? Tonks no les dijo nada de eso.

Se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose muy cansado. El suelo estaba frío y duro, y después de sentarse allí durante muchas horas, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Con un suspiro, Harry apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, su mirada fija en la oscuridad ante él. Lo que aprendió lo sorprendió y dio lugar a muchas preguntas, con respuestas que no pudo encontrar. Si tan solo pudiera preguntar... Si pudiera hablar con Snape sobre todos estos detalles atormentadores. Si pudiera... contarle sobre su sueño... Si pudiera sentarse ahora en sus habitaciones, y no en este piso helado en el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca, sintiendo el aura opresiva irradiada por muchos libros sobre el mal. Completamente solo. Abandonado a sí mismo. En un lugar profundamente extraño. Ante él, seguía presente su sueño: unos ojos negros desvaneciéndose lentamente…

Harry presionó su frente contra sus rodillas, las cuales fueron empujadas hacia su pecho, las rodeó con los brazos y las miró con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo miedo, duda y... el vacío volvió a su corazón. Se sentía terrible e inexpresablemente solo.

Ha pasado una semana, desde que él y Snape...

Una semana aprendiendo a vivir solo de nuevo. Una semana, en la que le faltó su presencia, olor, tacto... Pensó que podía manejarlo. Pensó que se olvidaría de todo, si realmente quisiera. Pensó que el asunto de Snape ahora... no le preocupaba.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Y solo ahora, sentado ahí completamente solo en la oscuridad... solo ahora sintió completamente todo el abismo de su soledad. Soledad, llena de estudio, entrenamiento y preparación para lo inevitable. A la meta. Harry la vio con bastante claridad. Oh, cuánto daría por que se escondiera de nuevo detrás de la cortina de niebla del futuro...

Y en el fondo, sabía que daría aún más por estar cerca de nuevo... que le ocultaría este objetivo... para siempre.

  
  


*** * ***

Harry bajó a desayunar, apenas arrastrando las piernas y sin apartar los ojos del suelo. Le dolía la cabeza, sus ojos se atascaban por leer de noche y no dormir lo suficiente. Leyó tanto, que hace solo una hora descubrió que era de mañana y que era hora de ir a desayunar. Todo lo que quedaba, era esperar que Ron no lanzara la alarma cuando viera que no estaba en la cama. Tal vez decidió que Harry se levantó más temprano y se fue. No quería comer en absoluto, pero ayer se saltó la cena y supo que si no se obligaba a tragar al menos algo, simplemente se caería.

Tras haber cruzado el umbral de cientos de estudiantes del Gran Comedor, lleno de voces, Harry, sin mirar la mesa de enseñanza, se dirigió a donde estaban sentados los Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione se acomodaron juntos y, al acercarse, vio que su lugar habitual estaba ocupado y que probablemente tendría que sentarse al otro lado de la mesa. Dando la vuelta a la mesa, se sentó en un banco frente a sus amigos, pero luego, y fue horrible, porque frente a él, quedaba la mesa de los maestros.

-Hola - murmuró indistintamente, y sin levantar los ojos, empujó su plato hacia él. En algún lugar al frente, casi en la línea de visión, se vislumbraba una silueta oscura, pero Harry trató de no notarlo.

-¡Harry! - Exclamó Hermione. - ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!

-Estuve caminando - respondió con rigidez, y alcanzó el plato con tostadas calientes, sintiendo en su amigo una mirada de búsqueda.

-Te ves horrible, viejo. - Ron se sacó un bocadillo a medio comer de la boca. - Como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ron me dijo que tuviste una pesadilla - susurró Hermione, inclinándose hacia él. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con...?

-No quiero hablar de eso - Harry la interrumpió secamente y entrecerró los ojos. - Fue una pesadilla ordinaria. No quiero remover nada.

Hermione frunció los labios y retrocedió.

-Bueno, si crees que será mejor para ti...

-Sí, creo que sí - respondió Harry, y puso algunos huevos en el plato. - Es solo que estoy cansado de lo que estás analizando y comentando sobre cada paso que doy. No le estoy diciendo a nadie, que Ron habla dormido, y no estoy tratando de averiguar qué significa cuando sueña que las arañas lo hacen bailar. - Las orejas de Ron se sonrojaron. - Así que estaría agradecido si me dejaras en paz.

Los amigos intercambiaron miradas de comprensión. Ron parecía avergonzado, y Hermione parecía preocupada por su explosión. Pero tenía que contarles algún día sobre eso. ¡Basta de él, y sus interminables asuntos!

Harry se puso un trozo de huevos revueltos en la boca y, evitando mirar a sus amigos, miró a su alrededor. Como si obedeciera la acción de un misterioso imán, su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente al escritorio de los maestros.

Snape lo miraba.

Ante los ojos de Harry, apareció de inmediato una cara distorsionada por una mueca de dolor y ojos negros moribundos: todo estaba al revés.

¡No! ¡No puede recordar eso! Fue un sueño. Solo un sueño.

Se quedó mirando la mesa, tratando de calmarse. Sin embargo, su piel seguía ardiendo, lo que significaba solo una cosa: Snape todavía lo estaba mirando. Parece que su mirada se ha vuelto aún más atenta.

Los restos de apetito desaparecieron instantáneamente. Alejando su plato de sí mismo, Harry susurró:

-No tengo hambre. Iré a la biblioteca.

-Pero no comes nada en absoluto... ¡ah! - Ron gritó, como si sintiera dolor, y lanzó una mirada de reproche a Hermione.

Harry ni siquiera les prestó atención, estaba demasiado absorto en la lucha con sus propios demonios.

¿Por qué miró a Snape? ¿Para qué? Después de todo, es lo mismo que rascarse una herida apenas prolongada, y ahora la sangre ha comenzado a salir de ella nuevamente. Necesita apaciguarla de alguna manera, pero la única forma efectiva de hacerlo es estudiar. Tenía que arrastrarse a la biblioteca. Ahora estará comprometido y ocupado..., si tan solo lo que soñaba nunca se hiciera realidad.

*** * ***

Harry abrió los ojos y resueltamente fijó sus ojos en el libro abierto que tenía delante. Las letras bailaban ante sus ojos. Intentó comprender la esencia, pero no pudo concentrarse. Sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, lo llevaron al libro que leyó por la noche, y en particular, al hechizo ‘Legilimens Evocis’. 

Ayer, aprendió todo lo que necesitaba para dominarlo. Afortunadamente, nadie sacó la página con la descripción detallada de cómo usarla. Pero la teoría por sí sola no es suficiente. Necesita practicar Y al mismo tiempo intensamente, según el autor del libro. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿No puede entrenarse en sí mismo?

Este problema lo molestó tanto, que no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Su cabeza le dolía más y más, y sus ojos se cerraron. Harry eligió un lugar en la esquina de la biblioteca. No había nadie más ahí, demasiado temprano para conocer a alguno de los estudiantes.

En cuanto a los otros hechizos, Harry también miró el volumen dedicado a los hechizos más mortales, y no se sintió bien al leer las descripciones. ¿Cómo podría aplicar un hechizo que derrite la piel a alguien? No podría arrojarlo ni siquiera a un gusano. Pero, ¿cómo puede aprender algo sin entrenamiento? Suficiente teoría de él, mientras se pasa a la práctica.

Harry volvió a mirar el texto del hechizo vinculante. Las letras se nublaron ante sus ojos, y su cabeza era tan pesada como la piedra. Puso las manos sobre la mesa y apoyó la frente sobre ellas, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse en describir el hechizo que unía las extremidades de la víctima.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recuperar sus sentidos, sus párpados cayeron y cayó en un profundo sueño ansioso.

*** * ***

-¡Harry!

La conciencia regresó lentamente. Olía a hierbas. Ese olor le era familiar. El olor de Severus. Harry lo percibía, cada vez que lo abrazaba. Cuando se acostaban en su cama o simplemente se quedaba cerca.

No quería despertarse, no quería levantarse. Quería a Severus... cerca, cerca, cerca...

-¡Harry!

Él abrió un ojo. Algo presionó contra su mejilla. Y aún así, le dolía el cuello. Harry abrió su segundo ojo y vio líneas rectas de letras frente a él. El libro debajo hay una encimera de madera.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Después de todo, hace un minuto estaba en las habitaciones de Sev...

Harry parpadeó y levantó la cabeza con dificultad. A lo lejos, se veían bastidores cargados de libros. La biblioteca. Él estaba en la biblioteca. Por supuesto.

Sin embargo... algo estaba mal. La biblioteca olía a Severus. No debería ser así. Siempre el olor era a polvo y pergaminos viejos. Cerrando los ojos, tomó un aroma familiar y brillante de hierbas, disfrutándolo y sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse involuntariamente bajo su influencia.

Su corazón latió más rápido, cuando de repente cayó sobre él. Este olor... demasiado fuerte. Lo que significa, que no se percibe de lejos. Snape debe... ¡estar muy cerca!

Harry rápidamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Hermione apareció cerca, quien lo miró sorprendida. Harry tragó saliva, sintiendo alivio y... una ligera decepción, pero no se calmó. Comenzó a inspeccionar la biblioteca. Su mirada pasó de un gabinete a otro, esperando notar una silueta oscura que acechaba en la oscuridad, pero no vio nada.

Esto no es posible. Snape debe estar aquí en alguna parte. Harry lo sintió con cada célula de su cuerpo. Hace al menos un minuto, debería haber estado en algún lugar cercano. Aquí, muy cerca. Probablemente se le acercó mientras dormía. De este pensamiento, su corazón comenzó a latir aún más fuerte. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró hondo el aroma de Severus.

Dios, ¿qué está pasando con él? Resulta que ese olor solo puede llevarlo a un estado similar... Harry pensó que era un poco más, y simplemente se deslizaría de la silla al piso y...

-Harry, ¿te sientes bien? - Hermione preguntó con incertidumbre. En sus manos había algunos libros.

-Sí - murmuró, sintiendo su cabeza girar. – Estaba leyendo y... me quedé dormido.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? - Ella pregunto. Cuando él asintió, Hermione sonrió, dejó caer los libros sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Por un minuto lo miró, como luchando contra sí misma, y luego dijo: - Vi a Snape aquí. Salía de la biblioteca. Creo que ha estado aquí mucho últimamente - dijo ella, observando todo esto de cerca, observando a Harry. - Ayer, él también entró. Vino, miró a su alrededor y salió. Y así tres veces.

Harry sintió que una ola helada de miedo lo cubría, pero trató de ocultar la influencia que estas palabras tenían sobre él.

Parece que tenía razón después de todo. ¡Snape se acercó a él! Debió estar parado y verlo dormir... También lo buscó aquí ayer.

¡El infierno!

Tratando de mantener una cara seria, Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Los maestros tienen derecho a venir a la biblioteca.

Hermione no hizo ningún comentario sobre su respuesta, todavía lo miraba con esa mirada de estudio que no podía soportar. Parecía querer desarmarlo por engranajes y ver qué había dentro.

-¿Sabes? Me parece que se arrepiente de lo que hizo - respondió finalmente, muy tranquila e insegura, como si tratara de entender qué tan delgado estaba el hielo que estaba a punto de pisar ahora. Harry no respondió. Mirando el libro abierto, no vio una sola carta. Ante sus ojos, solo había una especie de negrura manchada. - Harry... - Hermione se detuvo, como si sopesara cada palabra que estaba a punto de pronunciar. - Sé que quieres que te dejemos en paz, pero... - tragó saliva -... estoy preocupada por ti. No quiero verte sufrir. Puedo verlo, en cada una de tus miradas. En cada palabra y gesto. No lo niegues - agregó rápidamente, notando que Harry había abierto la boca para hacerlo. - Yo también estuve en esa lección. Y vi cómo se portaba. Vi cómo te miraba... - Parecía que cada palabra, le fue dada con gran dificultad, pero ella decidió decirla, sin importar el costo. - No se comportaría de esa manera si... te odiara. - Harry se mordió el labio, sintiendo algo pesado apoyándose contra su pecho. - ¿Sabes? Pensé en esto durante mucho tiempo y... solo... quiero que seas feliz. Y veo en qué estado te encuentras ahora, la tristeza está enmarcada en cada uno de tus gestos. En tu mirada vacía, y en esa soledad en la que te has sumergido y... no puedo soportarlo. No puedo verte sufrir, y quiero decirte que noté ciertos cambios en su comportamiento. Creo que deberías considerar todo. Me parece que... qué... - se calló de nuevo, como si las palabras que quería decir no salieran de su lengua. - Que no le eres indiferente.

El corazón de Harry latía como loco. Tragó saliva, empujando la saliva a través de su garganta repentinamente comprimida.

Ella no sabe nada. Simplemente no tiene idea. Ella no sabe acerca de la tortura, el desprecio, el desamor, la sangre en el manto de Mortífago, la satisfacción con su dolor... Solo vio lo que Snape _quería_ mostrar, y se enamoró de sus trucos. Harry entendió que Hermione estaba tratando de consolarlo, pero sus palabras no le llegaron, porque simplemente no podía ser objetiva. Ella no conocía a Snape, como él lo conocía. Solo podía ver la actuación en el escenario, pero nunca sabría lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de escena. Pero Harry lo sabía. Sabía que a Snape le eran indiferente, todos.

La forma de las letras se agudizó.

\- ¿Qué piensas, si haces más movimientos circulares con tu varita, los enlaces se harán más largos o más fuertes? - Preguntó, mirando el dibujo que representa el método de lanzar el hechizo.

Hermione respondió solo después de un tiempo.

-Me parece que depende de lo que tú quieras.

Harry miró el dibujo, pero no vio nada. Cerrando los ojos, volvió a inhalar las olas dispersas.

-No lo sé.

  
  


*** * ***

No quería acostarse. Harry no tenía idea de cómo descansar tranquilamente su cabeza sobre la almohada, después de lo que había soñado la última vez. No, eso estaba fuera de discusión. Prefirió aprovechar el tiempo de manera más rentable y pasó la segunda noche consecutiva en la Sección Prohibida, estudiando ansiosamente el contenido de los manuales de Dark Magic. 

Antes de la mañana, demasiado agotado por horas de lectura, su sueño salió mal y se despertó en el suelo, congelado y completamente destrozado. Esta vez logró regresar a la habitación antes de que sus amigos se levantaran, así que se metió en la cama y fingió pasar toda la noche allí. 

Durante el desayuno, Ron no dejó de informarle que parecía que una bandada de explosivos lo hubiera atropellado, pero Harry pasó su comentario más allá de sus oídos. Hermione tenía una mirada aún más preocupada, e incluso lo invitó a ir a Madame Pomfrey.

Clases... de alguna manera se las arregló para sobrevivir. Profecías, pasó como en una niebla, sin embargo, como siempre; Harry logró tomar una siesta en Historia de la Magia, y en Transfiguración tuvo que repetir los hechizos con los que los animales se convirtieron en objetos. El propio Harry se sorprendió de lo fácil que convirtió la transformación de un tritón en una almohada, pero prefirió no pensar en las razones.

Para su sorpresa, McGonagall lo detuvo después de clase y le preguntó si se sentía bien, porque parecía un muerto andante. A esto, Harry respondió que había estado muy ocupado últimamente y que estaba cansado. A juzgar por las asombradas cejas, no le creyó, pero, afortunadamente, no preguntó nada más.

Pero, quedaba pociones. Harry esperaba que Snape no tuviera la intención de jugar la obra ya familiar de la lección anterior.

Pero esta vez fue mucho peor.

Tan pronto como entró en la clase, inmediatamente sintió la mirada inquisitiva del maestro de pociones sobre sí mismo. Habiendo tomado la firme decisión de no dejar que Snape lo desequilibrara nuevamente, Harry se dispuso a exponer los ingredientes. Sin embargo, hoy no fueron los ojos de Snape lo que le impidió concentrarse en el trabajo, sino... su comportamiento. Fue... aún más inusual que la última vez. Pareciendo que Snape perdió completamente la cabeza.

-Poción reductora. Ingredientes en el tablero. Ponerse trabajar - eso es todo lo que dijo, y luego se sentó en su escritorio y se inclinó sobre los pergaminos.

De vez en cuando levantaba la vista de ellos para mirar alrededor de la clase, manteniéndolo con Harry, y luego volvió la cabeza hacia la pared, buscando mucho tiempo en algún lugar del espacio.

Fue deprimente. Incluso Lavender y Parvati comenzaron a susurrar, y Harry pudo escuchar fragmentos de su conversación, en la que la palabra "Snape" se repetía todo el tiempo.

La cabeza, que había estado enferma desde la mañana, ahora palpitaba. Parecía que algo estaba creciendo allí, tratando de explotar, y miles de martillos golpeaban, tratando de partir su cráneo desde adentro.

Harry se quitó las gafas, se frotó los párpados y se los volvió a poner. En ese momento, sintió la ardiente mirada del maestro de pociones sobre sí mismo, pero cuando levantó los ojos, volvió a mirar a la pared. Harry notó que Snape estaba girando un bolígrafo en sus dedos, completamente inconsciente y con nerviosismo creciente.

Hermione ya ha preguntado varias veces si todo está bien con él, porque interrumpía el trabajo cada vez más a menudo, para frotarse los ojos o masajearse las sienes. El dolor ya era insoportable. Parece que realmente necesitaba dormir, por mucho tiempo no durará.

La lección pasó en completo silencio, con la excepción de un solo incidente: una caldera explotó: la de Neville. Eso no fue una gran sorpresa: este año destruyó tres. Mucho más sorprendido fue la reacción de Snape. El profesor llamó la atención sobre lo que sucedió solo cuando todos los estudiantes lo miraron expectantes. Particularmente sorprendidos estaban los Slytherins, a quienes les encantaba ver cómo su decano se mezclaba con el barro de "este inútil Longbottom". Pero Snape no parecía un hombre que iba a mezclar a alguien con suciedad. Más bien, se parecía a alguien que regresó de lejos. Levantando la vista de la contemplación de la pared, miró alrededor del aula y casualmente agitó su varita hacia el caldero destruido, limpiando el piso de pociones y fragmentos derramados, y luego, sin pronunciar una palabra, regresó a la ocupación interrumpida, es decir, a mirar la pared.

Neville miró a su alrededor con asombro, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación, y estaba buscando una pista. Al final, empacó y esperó la llamada. Parecía que no podía creer que el tiburón, que según todas las leyes de la naturaleza debería comérselo, agitara la cola y nadara.

Harry no pudo contenerse más y miró a Snape como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez en su vida. Ahora podía hacer esto sin miedo, porque todos estaban mirando al profesor ahora. Después de unos minutos, los susurros disminuyeron y los estudiantes volvieron gradualmente al trabajo. Todos menos Harry, que seguía mirando la cara de Snape, sus ojos volviendo hacia la pared. Y entonces esta cara tembló y se volvió directamente hacia él. Los ojos negros miraron alrededor de la clase, y luego se ahogaron en los ojos de Harry. No podía apartar la vista de ellos. Así como no pudo silenciar la voz que gritaba en su mente:

“¡Deja de actuar así! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!”

Al instante siguiente, las cejas de Snape cayeron sobre el puente de su nariz, como si viera en la cara de Harry lo que lo golpeó. Con gran dificultad, Harry logró separarse de estos dos, absorbiendo luz, asemejándose a agujeros negros de iris y bajando la cabeza. El dolor en sus sienes latía al ritmo del latido del corazón. Y cuando alcanzó la botella con esencia de bububyubernoy, sus manos temblaron.

¡Necesito calmarme! ¡No debe permitir ese desequilibre! ¡No esta vez!

Después de unos minutos, Harry logró enfriarse un poco, y no volvió a mirar a Snape, hasta que dijo que el tiempo asignado para la preparación de la poción, había terminado, y que después de que todos le hubieran entregado las botellas de muestra, podían ser libres.

Harry decidió que no iría a su mesa. Dejará que Snape piense lo que quiera. Ya no se acercará a él. No, después de lo que sucedió la última vez, y especialmente después de lo que hizo en esta lección. Mejor no se arriesgará. Por lo tanto, le dio la botella a Hermione, empacó sus cosas y esperó a que todos entregaran sus cosas y regresaran a sus lugares.

Snape agitó su varita, y los pergaminos que yacían sobre su escritorio volaron hacia cada estudiante. Un pergamino cayó delante de Harry también. Casi limpio. No tenía dudas de que había fallado en este control, por lo que no le sorprendió en absoluto la calificación en la esquina superior derecha: "Troll". Pero le sorprendió mucho lo que encontró al final de la prueba. Cuando desdobló el pergamino, vio palabras dibujadas con tinta roja, en los contornos de los cuales reconoció la familiar letra afilada de Snape:

_“Entiendo por qué me estás castigando, pero ¿por qué también te estás castigando a ti mismo?”_

El corazón de Harry se hundió. Levantando bruscamente la cabeza, miró directamente a los ojos negros que lo miraban.

Fue... fue un golpe bajo. ¿Entonces, Snape piensa que este es un castigo que puede ser soportado, y luego todo volverá a ser como antes? ¿Cómo pudo él? ¿Cómo pudo escribir esto? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que Harry se estaba castigando a sí mismo? Después de todo, ¡él sufre por su culpa! ¡Única y exclusivamente por su culpa! ¡Porque Snape es un maldito hijo de puta! ¡Porque le faltaba la decencia de pedir perdón por el mal que hizo! ¡Entonces no, él quería acabar con él! ¡Y ahora culpa a Harry de toda la culpa! ¡Sí, está en su estilo! ¡Escurridizo, gilipollas calculador!

La ira abrumadora se reflejó en su mirada, porque Snape levantó las cejas con asombro. Aparentemente, no esperaba tal reacción.

Harry estaba temblando. Temblaba de ira. Quería agarrar su varita y maldecir a Snape. Hacerlo retorcerse, gritar y disculparse por todo. Hacer que desaparezca para siempre de su vida, ¡que deje de perseguirlo! 

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que había arrugado el pergamino que sostenía en la mano.

¡No se quedará aquí ni un minuto más!

Agarrando su bolso, Harry corrió hacia la puerta, empujando a los estudiantes que salían del aula, quienes gritaron indignados detrás de él, pero no le importó. Avanzó, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar. Lo más lejos posible de la única persona en el mundo que podría destruir y reconstruir su mundo con una sola oración.

Un corazón herido puede ser sanado, pero si el corazón se rompe en dos, no encontrará la paz, hasta que encuentre lo que le han quitado, entonces, sin el cual no puede latir, es su otra mitad.

** _* * *_ **

_“No sé qué está pasando._

_ No sé lo que salió mal._

_ Se siente como cientos años._

_ Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas ido._

_ Entonces, me quedaré despierto toda la noche…_

_Con estos ojos inyectados en sangre,_

_Mientras estas paredes me rodean._

_Con la historia de nuestra vida,_

_Me siento mucho mejor._

_Ahora que te has ido para siempre,_

_Me digo que no,_

_Te extraño en absoluto, no estoy mintiendo, negando_

_Que me siento mucho mejor ahora_

_Que te has ido para siempre._

_Ahora, las cosas se están aclarando,_

_Y no te necesito aquí,_

_En este mundo a mi alrededor._

_Me alegra que hayas desaparecido._

_La primera vez que me gritaste,_

_Debería haberte hecho salir._

_Debería haber sabido,_

_Podría ser mucho mejor._

_Espero que me extrañes._

_Espero haberte hecho ver,_

_Que me he ido para siempre._

  
  


"Gone forever" by Three Days Grace.


	58. Entre la verdad y la falsedad.

_“El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podía salvarme excepto tú._

_ Es extraño lo que el deseo hace que los tontos hagan._

_ Nunca soñé que conocería a alguien como tú._

_ Y nunca soñé que perdería a alguien como tú_.”

Había silencio en las habitaciones oscuras. Un silencio ensordecedor, del que permite escuchar incluso el más mínimo susurro. Este tipo de silencio, te hace mirar en las sombras y esperar... ¿cuándo se romperá? ¿Cuándo sonará... BOOM?

Pero el silencio duró y duró. Nada se interrumpió. Y sólo en resguardada detrás del laboratorio, en los estantes cargados de libros y botellas de diferentes tamaños, frascos y en la mesa un caldero negro hervía un líquido. Describir su color era muy difícil. Tal vez negro, aunque, que puede ser una profunda sombra de color verde oscuro, que de vez en cuando, asomaba una luz verde fluorescente. En la superficie, aparecían de vez en cuando, burbujas brillantes semitransparentes. Sin embargo, cada vez menos. Se inclinó sobre el caldero envuelto en alta figura negro. Un velo oculta la cara y las oscuras hebras estaban perfectamente inmóviles, como si estuviera tallado en piedra. Los ojos seguían de cerca los procesos que ocurren en la superficie de la poción, y armado con su varita en mano, para ajustar la fuerza de la llama debajo de la olla. Largos pálidos dedos agarraban el eje demasiado duro.

De repente, en el centro de la caldera, apareció una burbuja verde oscuro particularmente grande que comenzó a crecer, que emergió de las profundidades, como una ballena emerge del océano. Creció y creció, cubriendo gradualmente consigo mismo toda la superficie, estirándose más y más, y luego, finalmente, tembló y... explotó.

Severus movió su varita y el fuego debajo de la caldera se apagó. La poción se congeló y se oscureció, aunque todavía había chorros fluorescentes circulando en las profundidades.

El silencio ha vuelto. Ahora, incluso el aliento del mago que fijó sus ojos en la pared no la rompió. Sus cejas convergieron sobre la nariz, sus labios apretados. Parece que estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos profundos, y parecía que sus pensamientos vagaban lejos, ya que permaneció inmóvil durante al menos un cuarto de hora y durante todo este tiempo ni un solo músculo se encogió en su rostro. Los iris negros miraron al vacío: el objeto de su atención era especulativo.

Finalmente, el mago se movió, como si despertara de un sueño profundo, y volvió a mirar la poción. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y podría parecer que estaba mirando el contenido del caldero con cierta ira. Luego, lentamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su manto y sacó una violeta negra brillante. Tomando una pequeña cucharada de la mesa, la sumergió en líquido, llenó el recipiente y lo atascó cuidadosamente. Durante algún tiempo, el mago sostuvo la poción en la palma de su mano, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, y luego apretó con fuerza el cristal brillante del vial y con un movimiento relámpago lo escondió en los pliegues de su manto. 

Dándose vuelta, fue a una de las paredes, que de repente se alejó bajo su toque, y salió. La pared volvió lentamente a su lugar, y el silencio volvió a caer en el pequeño salón.

Sin embargo, este ya era un silencio de tipo completamente diferente: uno de esos que llegan después de eventos de gran importancia. Este silencio sonaba en sus oídos. Después de él no queda nada.

  
  


*** * ***

En la noche, Severus Snape voló silenciosamente por un corredor desierto. Séptimo piso. Caminó hasta aquí desde la biblioteca, detrás de la puerta, de la cual pasó aproximadamente media hora, escondiéndose a la sombra. Esperando…

Los ojos oscuros miraron un giro que se acercaba rápidamente. Fue a partir de ahí, que llegaron los pasos, y él siguió ese sonido. De repente los pasos se detuvieron. Al llegar a la curva, Snape se presionó contra la pared y miró cuidadosamente por la esquina.

Estaba parado allí. Con los mismos jeans rotos, una camiseta azul y una camisa granate abierta. En la nariz tenía sus anteojos, un mechón despeinado de cabello negro con alas de cuervo. Libros debajo del brazo. Entrecerrando los ojos y bajando un poco la cabeza, el niño caminó tres veces por la pared. Severus pudo ver su rostro en detalle: muy concentrado. Cada vez que trataba de recuperarse, entrecerraba los ojos para que las arrugas se juntaran en las esquinas exteriores de sus ojos y apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que movió la barbilla. Y se lamió los labios.

Severus frunció el ceño. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, sintió y apretó la botella con los dedos. Luego se cubrió los párpados y exhaló. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no tenían un fuego acumulado que ardía en ellos un instante antes.

Entonces, el objeto de sus observaciones se detuvo y apareció una puerta frente a él, en la pared.

Snape se arrastró, como si se estuviera preparando para un lanzamiento, o al menos para salir corriendo.

La puerta se ha abierto. El chico dio un paso adelante, pero de repente se congeló. Y miró a su alrededor.

Severus retrocedió al instante y se presionó contra la pared. Durante varios segundos permaneció allí, mirando atentamente en la oscuridad y esperando que alguien estuviera a punto de aparecer por detrás de una curva, pero esto no sucedió. Estirando la cabeza, miró a la vuelta de la esquina. Justo a tiempo para ver cómo al que estaba siguiendo, desapareció en la puerta. Sin dudarlo, Snape corrió hacia allí. Unos pasos amplios y silenciosos, y él estaba en la entrada en un momento en que ya se estaba cerrando. Extendió la mano para sostener la enorme puerta, pero cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia adentro, de repente vio... una chimenea, estanterías, un sillón verde.

Snape se detuvo tan abruptamente, como si hubiera tropezado con una barrera invisible. Se tambaleó, dio un paso atrás y bajó el brazo extendido hacia adelante. Miró la vista que apareció ante sus ojos, hasta que la puerta se cerró con un suave clic. Su rostro tenso, reflejaba una extraña emoción, una llama encendida en sus ojos. Parecía incapaz de moverse siquiera. Como si lo que había visto lo privara por completo de su compostura.

Después de un minuto, su expresión cambió. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sus cejas se encontraron. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo. Y luego Severus miró a su alrededor. El corredor estaba completamente vacío. La puerta ya ha desaparecido. Lo dejaron completamente solo.

Al momento siguiente se dio la vuelta y emprendió su viaje de regreso.

  
  


*** * ***

-¡Hola, Harry!

Levantando la vista de la sección fascinante de complejos hechizos de bloqueo mágico, levantó la cabeza. Ante él estaba una Luna sonriente, en sus manos había libros.

-Hola - respondió Harry, mirando de cerca las portadas.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó su amiga, dejando caer sus libros sobre la encimera y sentándose a su lado. - Nymphadora me pidió que trajera algunos libros - dijo suavemente, inclinándose hacia él. Harry, sin detenerse, miró los volúmenes traídos por ella, y una idea nació en su cabeza.

Se había preguntado más de una vez, cómo pasar de la teoría a la práctica, y estaba especialmente atormentado por el problema con ‘Legilimens Evocis’: ¿cómo demonios debería dominar este hechizo?

Y ahora, se enfrentaba a la solución encarnada del problema: Luna.

Ella es, probablemente, la única persona en la escuela que no lo desanimaría de aprender a usar este hechizo, y tampoco leería sermones para salvar almas, si compartiera sus planes para Dark Magic.

Siempre vale la pena intentarlo. Quizás esta sea su única salida.

-Está bien - dijo un poco más tarde, y luego se lamió los labios y se inclinó más cerca de ella. - Escucha...

Y Harry le contó.

Le habló de su visita a la sección Prohibida. Sobre el hechizo que le gustaría mucho dominar, pero que no puede manejar, solo… Luna lo escuchó con las cejas arqueadas. Cuando terminó, el silencio reinó. Parecía que su amiga pesaba mentalmente lo que escuchaba, pero después de un minuto sonrió y aplaudió.

-¡Todo está claro! ¡Es una gran idea! Mucho mejor que disolver la piel. Sospecho que eso no sería demasiado agradable.

Harry se sorprendió por su reacción. Ni siquiera se imaginó que ella reaccionaría a su idea con tanto... entusiasmo.

-Uh... ¿entiendes qué riesgo es este? Sabes, que ese es un hechizo muy peligroso, y si algo sale mal, teóricamente, por supuesto, porque el libro dice que si lo aplicas incorrectamente, simplemente no podrás penetrar la conciencia, pero de repente... digamos ¿Me equivoco y te sucederá algo?

Los ojos azules de Luna, se abrieron de par en par. Miró a Harry con horror.

-Eso es... es decir, ¿puedo ser como todos los demás?

Harry parpadeó. En realidad, no lo decía en serio... aunque sospechaba que si uno sacudía el contenido de la cabeza de Luna, algo sin duda caería en su lugar.

-No. Tienes razón. Olvídalo — dijo Harry apresuradamente, retrocediendo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. A juzgar por el libro, el hechizo lanzado inapropiadamente no amenazaba nada, ya que simplemente no funcionaría, pero ¿cómo podría estar seguro de que en realidad era el caso?

-No, hagámoslo - dijo Luna animada. - No nos hará daño divertirnos un poco, ¿verdad? Veamos qué pasa.

Harry la miró incrédulo.

¿Divertirse un poco? Si practicar hechizos de Magia Oscura, era poco para ella, prefería no saber cómo se imagina el resto en su totalidad. Esto debe saberlo Tonks. Que siga siendo así en el futuro.

Miró a los ojos radiantes fijos en él y notó el calor en ellos, destinado solo a aquellos pocos que Luna atribuía a su círculo de amigos muy estrecho. Y la idea de que él también tenía la rara felicidad de pertenecerle, despertó una agradable emoción en su pecho.

  
  


*** * ***

-¡Maldita sea! - Harry gruñó y arrojó su varita al suelo.

Había estado tratando de hacer esto durante dos horas. Y nada. No hubo un pequeño goteo de niebla. Ni el más mínimo destello. Nada.

Intentando concentrarse, Harry casi apretó los dientes. Trató de despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos, tanto buenos como malos, para concentrarse únicamente en la tarea, en la conciencia en la que quería penetrar y que estaba a solo dos metros de él. Pero lo único que logró fue irritación y enojo.

-Sabes, Harry... - dijo Luna. - Me parece que jurar y lanzar la varita no te ayudará a aplicar este hechizo.

Se agarró los dedos del pelo y tiró con fuerza de ellos. Luego se puso en cuclillas, escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y comenzó a respirar profundamente. Necesitaba calmarse. Era necesario despejar su mente. Necesitaba... encontrar su varita.

Exasperado, se arrastró de rodillas por el suelo, encontró su varita revolcada y regresó a su posición anterior, apretando su cabeza con las manos.

Solo calma. Él está solo. Nada lo amenaza. Sólo está él y la oscuridad. Tiene que dejar que ella lo rodee. Ahora está aislado del mundo y de todos los pensamientos. No hay nada. Solo él, y otro camino estrecho que indica la dirección. Calma, calma. Olvídalo. Borra todo. Solo oscuridad. Y el camino.

Harry se levantó lentamente y se enderezó. Agarró la varita con fuerza entre los dedos y la levantó. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

Él quiere lograrlo, realmente, realmente lo quiere. Quiere saber qué está oculto en esta conciencia. Necesitas abrirlo. Deslizarse como una aguja delgada. Si Es necesario imaginar que él es una aguja que se sumerge lentamente en la conciencia suave y extrae de ella todo lo que quiere, como una jeringa. A través de un pequeño agujero, verá todo lo que necesita.

Esto debe hacerse. Es necesario. Porque si falla... el mundo perecerá.Todos morirán. Y esta es la única forma de salvar a los que le son queridos. Por lo tanto, debe. Lo quiere. ¡¡QUIERE!!

_-¡Legilimens Evocis! - _Harry gritó, levantando los párpados y mirando a los ojos azules Luna.

No pasó nada.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡No puedo! - gimió, doblándose por la mitad y apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas.

-Tal vez, no empezaste con eso… - rompió Luna, apartándose y cayendo en el banco. Estaban en un aula vacía en el sexto piso, donde las mesas y sillas fueron empujadas a un lado para hacer más espacio, y con un esfuerzo conjunto pusieron Locking y Muffler en la puerta. - ¿Tal vez deberías probar la legalización habitual primero? No es tan peligroso y probablemente más fácil. Al menos aprendes el principio por el cual actúan estos hechizos.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga.

-¿Crees?

-O puedo preguntarle a Nymphadore. Tal vez estás haciendo algo mal. A veces me ayuda con hechizos. Puedo fingir que solo tengo curiosidad. - Ella sonrió ampliamente. - ¿O prefieres preguntarle tú mismo?

Harry se enderezó y frunció el ceño.

Pero la verdad es, que después de todo, Tonks es un auror. Seguramente ella conoce un montón de hechizos y no debe negarse a trabajar con él, al menos con hechizos protectores. Pero entonces, podría preguntarle sobre eso.

-Tenemos protección mañana. Le preguntaré después de clase. Tal vez ella acepte darme algunas lecciones adicionales. Esto siempre será útil.

La sonrisa de Luna se hizo aún más amplia.

-Oh, estoy segura de que ella estará de acuerdo.

-¿Qué piensas de esto? - Harry preguntó un poco más tarde, mirando al suelo y golpeándolo con la punta de su bota. - Es decir... no quisiera quitarte... No quisiera molestarte. - Algo se apretó en su pecho, cuando pensó que Luna tenía a Tonks, y él...

-Oh, eso no es un problema. Me alegra poder ayudarte. Mamá siempre dijo que lo personal no es lo más importante. En realidad, nunca antes había entendido completamente esto, pero ahora parece saber lo que tenía en mente... - Luna le envió a Harry una larga mirada y sonrió suavemente.

Harry no pudo responderle igual.

  
  


*** * ***

Tonks estuvo de acuerdo, y de muy buena gana. Su idea la inspiró tanto, que no tuvo tiempo de terminar, y ella ya había planeado una buena mitad de las clases. Harry ni siquiera había tartamudeado sobre ‘Legilimens Evocis’, decidiendo esperar. Por cierto, le hubiera gustado que pareciera una pregunta inocente. Conspiraron para comenzar mañana, justo después de las lecciones, porque hoy supuestamente se ha "asignado a hacer ejercicio". Lo primero es lo primero, Harry fue a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros que estaba a punto de leer, y ahora caminó por el pasillo del séptimo piso, dirigiéndose a la pared opuesta al tapiz con trolls bailando.

Habiendo caminado tres veces, en el momento en que una enorme puerta de madera se materializó frente a él, Harry de repente captó algún movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, entrecerró los ojos y miró en un giro ahogado en la oscuridad.

Nada. Algún retrato debe haberse movido, o un fantasma atravesó la pared.

Encogiéndose de hombros, entró en la Sala de Ayuda. La puerta crujió y comenzó a cerrarse en silencio detrás de él. Harry ya no miró a su alrededor. Ahora la situación no lo impresionó tanto como al principio. Ahora se acostumbró y lo percibió simplemente como... un lugar. Un lugar donde puede estar solo y sentirse seguro.

Se acercó al sillón verde y dejó los libros sobre la mesa, justo en ese momento, cuando el castillo hizo clic en silencio.

De hecho, trajo libros por si acaso, pero al principio quería intentar hacer algo en la práctica. Sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo, Harry lo desdobló. Había una sola palabra escrita "Aduro".

El verdadero hechizo de magia oscura que grabó durante su última salida a la Sección Prohibida. Quería verificarlo. Quería asegurarse de que podía lanzar un hechizo de este tipo; específicamente, estaba destinado a cauterizar y derretir la piel, y también estaba entre los más ‘inofensivos’.

Surgieron enormes problemas con la elección del objeto. Nott ha entrenado en animales y pájaros, pero Harry... no iba a imitarlo. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien más pequeño e significativamente. Preferiblemente algo que no tuviera cara, pico, o más. Tal vez, ¿un ratón? ¡No, no y no! Debe ser algo más pequeño. ¿Una mariposa? No, sus alas pueden contraerse desagradablemente. ¿Quién puede ser aún más pequeño? Una criatura de la clase protozoo. Pero, ¿puede ver lo más simple a simple vista? ¿Y dónde lo conseguirá? Al final, Harry decidió vengarse de Ron de todas las arañas del mundo y atrapó a una pequeña araña, que actualmente estaba sentada en su bolsillo debajo de Petrificius. Sacó una botella, sacudió la araña sobre la mesa y sacó una varita. Luego lo dirigió al objeto, repitió mentalmente el hechizo varias veces (por cierto, notó que la mayoría de los hechizos de magia oscura son cortos y fáciles de pronunciar, por ejemplo, Crucio, Imperio, Aduro... probablemente especialmente para infligir a la víctima lo antes posible, dolor)

Harry respiró hondo y se concentró. El libro decía que debería experimentar ira, odio, sed de matar, de lastimar a la persona a quien se dirige este hechizo. Pero esta desafortunada araña no le hizo nada. Tuvo que abordar la pregunta un poco diferente.

Todo es por tu culpa, pensó, mirando hacia la araña. Por tu culpa. ¡Esta guerra es solo tu culpa! ¡Tengo que destruirte! Te odio, ¿me oyes? Lo odio. ¡Tu eres la razón! ¡Mataste a mis padres! Lo sé... eres Voldemort! ¡Si! Eres Voldemort, y te odio tanto que yo... yo...

_-¡Aduro!_

Una fina corriente de humo rojo cayó de la punta de la varita, siseando en voz baja y disipándose.

Con un profundo suspiro, Harry bajó la mano.

¿Cómo debería hacer esto? Esto es completamente inútil. Incluso si intenta imaginar que la araña cefalotórax termina con la cara de Voldemort. No, él nunca lanzará este hechizo. Ahora no. Aparentemente, cuando llegue el momento de conocer a Voldemort... tendrá que improvisar.

Mientras tanto, es mejor centrarse en hechizos defensivos y em Legilimens Evocis. Sí, eso será lo mejor.

  
  


*** * ***

Harry dedicó el resto de la semana a las lecciones (aunque recordaba un poco de ellas, porque seguía pensando en cómo dominar el Legilimens Evocis), leyendo en la biblioteca (ahora iba allí en fragmentos, ya que el tiempo era mucho menos) y clases con Tonks (Ella le enseñó hechizos de escudo extremadamente diversos, por lo que no había razón para preguntar sobre la legalización todavía), sino también sobre reuniones con Luna y los intentos persistentes de tener éxito con Legilimens Evocis (por desgracia, ninguno de ellos trajo éxito). Hermione no comentó sobre el hecho de que Harry estaba desapareciendo constantemente en alguna parte, pero Ron parecía cada vez más molesto por el hecho de que un amigo no pudo encontrar un minuto para él. Afortunadamente, Hermione trató de mantenerlo ocupado. Por ejemplo, besos.

Como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, Harry sintió una tensión creciente y varias veces se encontró rozando su pene con sus pantalones, era suficiente para excitarse. Durante dos días seguidos tuvo "sueños húmedos" y se despertó con una erección. Se limpió rápidamente para deshacerse del esperma acumulado y sentir alivio. Durante el proceso, trató de no pensar en nada, especialmente de sacar ciertas imágenes de su cabeza, donde estaba acostado en una silla verde, su cabeza presionada en el asiento y sintiendo fuertes embestidas. Afortunadamente, logró suprimir los pensamientos sobre los temblores que sentía.

Harry estaba tan ocupado, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de... odiar a Snape. Simplemente no pensaba en él. E incluso se vieron con menos frecuencia que antes. A veces lo veía solo para comer y en los pasillos. Se desconoce qué causó esto (visitas más raras a la biblioteca y también en un momento inusual o que Snape finalmente decidió dejarlo solo). Y Harry prefería no pensar en eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, durante la lección del viernes, el maestro de pociones se comportó de la misma manera que en las anteriores. En otras palabras, trató de interpretar el papel de un maestro normal. Todavía parecía pensativo y no culpó a Neville por la falta de una nueva caldera, que aún no le habían enviado desde su casa, y simplemente le dijo que se uniera a Hermione, con el comentario: "tal vez al menos parte de lo que Granger tiene en su cabeza, transmitirá milagrosamente en usted ", y que Ron consideró como "un elogio velado".

-Velado.

\- Bueno, yo digo eso, velado.

-Esto se refiere al velo.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Hermione? Pronunciarlo es mucho más fácil.

-La diferencia, Ronald, es que no existe esa palabra.

-Pues bien. En este caso, suponemos que lo acabo de inventar. También entendí lo que le pasó a Snape.

Hermione miró a Harry. Él no respondió y miró hacia las llamas, mientras su mano se congeló sobre el pergamino: estaban sentados en la sala de estar en el sofá y escribiendo un ensayo sobre la Historia de la Magia.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó cortésmente, volviéndose hacia el radiante Ron.

-Todo es por Dumbledore. Apuesto un centenar de galeones, a que lo reprendió, cuando descubrió cómo se comportaba en la lección, y amenazó con echarlo de la escuela si no tomaba una decisión. ¿Qué dices?

Nadie le respondió. Harry continuó mirando el fuego, y Hermione, después de una pausa, respondió:

-Sí, probablemente lo fue - dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia sus notas.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Wow! No puedo creer que estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo. Esto probablemente se deba a que San Valentín llegará pronto, ¿verdad? - el pelirrojo sonrió. Hermione lo miró severamente, y Ron bajó apresuradamente los ojos, mirando el pergamino frente a él. 

Durante algún tiempo trabajaron en silencio. Al menos Ron y Hermione trabajaron, mientras que Harry contemplaba pensativamente las llamas, cuyo calor sentía en su rostro.

-Aunque no, probablemente no fue así - dijo Ron de repente, levantando la cabeza y arrugando la frente, como si reflexionara sobre un pensamiento, que de repente se le había ocurrido. - Después de todo, Ginny dice que en sus lecciones, Snape se comporta como siempre, es decir, como un enorme, asqueroso y vil bastardo.

-Voy a la habitación - anunció Harry de repente, levantándose y haciendo las maletas. - Ya me estoy quedando dormido. Terminaré mañana.

-¿Por qué? Debemos...

-¡Cállate, Ron, o no lo soportaré y te pondré Silencio! - Ladró Hermione. Ron la miró con reproche, y luego, la espalda de su amigo que retrocedía.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando no encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Hermione. ¿Qué dije?

  
  


*** * ***

Harry miró el reloj de la biblioteca. ¡El infierno! Parece que fue demasiado largo, pero quería reunirse con Luna para entrenar. Apartándose, recogió apresuradamente los libros y fue a ver a Madame Pins para escribirlos en él. Debía darse prisa, iba tarde.

La bibliotecaria escribió todo en el formulario, Harry agarró sus pertenencias y corrió hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta y... ¡BOOM!

Se encontró con alguien. Una figura alta, fornida, elegante y orgullosa, envuelta en un manto negro. Olía a hierbas. Harry dio un paso atrás, tropezó con una jamba y, resbalando de sus manos, los libros cayeron al suelo.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de las manchas que habían nadado ante sus ojos, y levantó la vista.

Snape. ¡Era Snape! Estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo por debajo de su frente.

Harry sintió el horror apoderarse de él, su corazón parecía latir con fuerza en algún lugar de su garganta. Tragando saliva, miró al suelo los libros dispersos.

¡Oh, Dios! Snape estaba tan cerca... por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Harry casi podía sentir el frío que emanaba de él. Su nariz captó los olores familiares. Hierbas, pino, almizcle y... se estaban extendiendo para tocarlo...

¡No! ¡Basta! ¿Qué le está pasando?

La última vez que sintió tanta tensión... y ese olor... y esos zapatos negros, que se asomaban por debajo de sus pantalones, esos largos dedos que ahora están apretados en uno de sus libros... ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Qué hicieron ellos?

Parpadeando, Harry vio con incredulidad cómo Snape se agachó y comenzó a levantar sus libros del suelo. Vio perfectamente su larga nariz y sus mechones negros deslizándose sobre él, en los que había enredado sus dedos tantas veces…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba recuperarte. Probablemente, todo esto se debe al hecho de que últimamente pensó un poco en él y... parece que olvidó que debería odiarlo. ¡Debe recordar eso pronto!

Snape se enderezó, sosteniendo una pila de libros frente a él. Miró de cerca las cubiertas.

-Nombres curiosos - dijo al fin, entregándole los libros a Harry, que estaba paralizado.

Snape... ¡Snape le habló! Por primera vez, en estas dos semanas. Quizás Harry hubiera estado menos sorprendido si no hubiera expresado su deseo de hablar con él sobre... libros. ¡Sobre malditos libros! ¿Qué debería decir en respuesta? "Sí, pero todavía te odio, ¿imbécil?" o "Exactamente, pero ¿no crees que voy a tener una buena conversación contigo?", o tal vez "Sí, pero realmente agradecería que me dejaras en paz". Al final, se aventuró a:

-Um...

Tomando los libros de las manos del maestro de pociones, Harry los presionó contra su pecho. No quería mirarlo a la cara. Mucho menos esos remolinos negros, de los cuales, como tenía miedo, podría emerger y arrastrarlo a las profundidades.

-Deberías buscar el trabajo de Gideon Sligner - dijo Snape. Su voz sonaba tranquila. Como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. - Escribió algunos libros de texto interesantes sobre Defensa, seguro que aún no estás familiarizado con ellos.

-Tal vez lo intente - respondió Harry en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos del suelo. Más específicamente, de los zapatos negros de Snape. - Pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Debo irme, profesor. - Dio un paso atrás y con las piernas de algodón, rodeó la figura alta y orgullosa. Y casi lo consigue. Ya estaba a medio metro de ella, cuando una delgada palma se disparó desde los pliegues negros del manto y lo sujetó por la muñeca.

Harry se congeló. Y también su corazón. En el lugar donde sus dedos tocaron sus dedos fríos, sintió fiebre. La piel ardía. Tenía la garganta tan apretada, que no podía pronunciar una palabra, aunque quisiera. En el interior, todo estaba al revés, todos los músculos se tensaron. Ojos... ojos cerrados.

¡Joder!

Lentamente comenzó a girar, sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba a punto de ver. Pero él quería, tenía que ver. Quería mirar esos ojos negros y ver en ellos...

¿Qué?

Lo que vio una vez…

_“No tienes idea...”_

Lo que vio entonces.

Pero, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de repente. Snape instantáneamente soltó su mano y se apartó. Harry abrió los ojos y miró aturdido a los lados. Riendo, dos estudiantes de primer año salieron de la biblioteca.

-Oh, hola profesor, señor - dijo uno de ellos, notando al maestro parado en la puerta.

Sin esperar la continuación, Harry se precipitó hacia adelante, sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de romperle las costillas. Quería estar lo más lejos posible. Y ¡pronto!

Después de volar hasta el cuarto piso, Harry corrió por el corredor desierto, irrumpió en el inodoro ubicado en su extremo, se cerró por dentro y, apoyado contra la pared, finalmente permitió que sus piernas se doblaran, arrastrándose hacia el piso. Empujó las rodillas contra el pecho, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellos y presionó su frente.

Se sintió completamente roto. Esta reunión... el toque... la proximidad... El caos reinaba en su cabeza. Tal pena lo asaltó, que apenas podía respirar. Algo parecía estar atrapado en su garganta.

Estaba inundado de una ola de recuerdos: una serie de imágenes que quería olvidar. Estas dos semanas, trató con toda su alma, borrar todo de su memoria. Porque era inapropiado. Harry quería recordar solo lo malo, solo que pedía cuidadosamente una y otra vez, solo pensando en él.

Snape. El hombre que lo torturó, vertiendo una poción en su garganta y verlo sufrir...

Severus. El hombre que trató cuidadosamente su pierna herida.

Snape. Lo lastimó en un ataque de celos.

Severus. Quien lo abrazaba, lo acariciaba. Besaba su cuerpo, con cierta ternura.

Harry, cegado por los celos de Nott, soñó con lastimar al propio Severus.

_“No eres nadie para mí.”_

_“Solo eres tú.”_

Snape... quien lo arrojó contra la pared, lo estranguló con una corbata, lo castigó por cualquier voluntad...

Severus... que estaba tratando de hablar con él sobre Quidditch, ayudó a construir relaciones con amigos, lo tranquilizó después de una pesadilla, le preparó la cena, lo llevó en brazos al dormitorio, lo abrazó mientras dormía, le hizo un regalo para Navidad, no dejó que Quidditch se fuera, estaba preocupado, cuando no pudo conciliar el sueño, ayudó en sus estudios...

_“Estoy loco por ti...”_

¡No, no, no!

No puede permitirte esa debilidad. No se puede permitir que esos recuerdos entren en su alma. Necesita tirarlos, empujarlos, estrangularlos, mientras aún es posible.

Snape... Snape... Snape...

Harry abrió los ojos. La ira ardía en ellos ahora.

Snape, quien nunca lo había besado. No de verdad. No como se besan los que se quieren.

Un familiar y relajante frío reapareció en su corazón. Harry levantó la cabeza, presionó la cabeza contra la pared y se cubrió los párpados.

Snape ya no existe para él. Y no debe permitir que vuelva a existir. Es imposible.

Harry abrió los ojos con un suspiro.

Yo gané. Esta vez gané.

Esta vez…

  
  


*** * ***

-Harry... estás aquí de nuevo.

Se giró y miró directamente a los ojos azules de Dumbledore.

-Oh, buenas tardes, profesor - respondió Harry, preguntándose dónde demonios sabía que había estado yendo a la biblioteca más recientemente que antes. Aunque es Dumbledore.

-¿No deberías cenar ahora? - El director preguntó. Eso es verdad. Pero no quería perder el tiempo con la comida. Es necesario estudiar, y ahora la biblioteca está vacía, lo cual era una ventaja para él, porque era mucho más fácil concentrarse.

-No tengo hambre - objetó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo si no te importa. He estado muy ocupado últimamente, y hasta donde yo sé, tú también. - Los ojos de Dumbledore parpadearon, y Harry tuvo la extraña impresión de que todo dentro de él estaba al revés. Harry esperaba que el director no sospechara que él...

-Por supuesto. Podemos hablar.

-En ese caso, vamos…

Harry caminó todo el camino con la cabeza inclinada, ocasionalmente mirando la espalda de Dumbledore y preguntándose qué necesitaría el director y de qué iba a hablar con él. Al entrar al estudio, Dumbledore se sentó a la mesa, empujó un plato de galletas y una taza de té caliente hacia él. Parece que el director ha programado esta reunión.

Cruzando los dedos, Dumbledore miró al invitado por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Su apariencia aún parecía cansada, pero su mirada, rodeada por una red de arrugas, ya no parecía extinta. Sus ojos brillaban ahora. Harry sugirió que la Orden debe haber funcionado bien ahora. Esperaba que el director lo invitara sin ninguna razón, y ahora al menos algo quedaría claro...

-¿Cómo te va con el profesor Snape? - Dumbledore preguntó de repente.

-Uh... - Harry de repente sintió calor. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué se responder? No puede mentir que todavía va a trabajar con él, pero ¿qué pasa si el director sabe que no tiene más minería? Y si él sabía esto, entonces ¿por qué debería preguntar? -Bien - dijo con los dientes apretados.

Dumbledore lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, y Harry trató de parecer tranquilo.

-Hmmm... - el director finalmente respondió (Harry no pudo interpretar su entonación, lo que podría significar "Bueno, si tú lo dices..." y "¡Esto es maravilloso!", Y señaló plato con galletas. - ¿Quieres darte un capricho?

Harry tomó automáticamente una galleta y mordió un trozo de avena con pasas, y luego miró al director, que también tomó una, pero antes de llevársela a la boca, dijo:

-Debes preguntarte por qué pregunto esto. El hecho es que recientemente me han llegado rumores de que usted y el profesor Snape no están teniendo una relación muy buena… También escuché que ocurrieron eventos inusuales en la última lección.

Harry aspiró bruscamente el aire, un trozo de galleta atorado en su garganta, y tosió.

-Oh, necesitas beber esto con té, muchacho - aconsejó Dumbledore, acercando una taza hacia él. Con ojos llorosos, Harry tomó unos sorbos, y después de unos minutos cesó la tos. Miró al director y no vio en su rostro nada más que un cortés interés.

No tenía duda de que estos rumores le llegaron: toda la escuela hablaba de ellos... Pero, ¿qué puede decir? "sí, eso es verdad. El profesor Snape, resultó ser el bastardo más grande del mundo mágico, por lo que tuve que romper con él", no sería demasiado apropiado.

Inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, el director fijó su mirada con ojos azules parpadeantes.

¿Qué contestar? ¡Tiene que pensar en algo! ¡Es necesario!

-Um... el profesor Snape y yo realmente nunca la tuvimos", dijo finalmente, y se mordió el labio.

-Oh, lo sé muy bien, Harry, pero me pareció que si pasas un poco de tiempo juntos, eventualmente podrías encontrar un idioma común.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Lenguaje común? ¿Con Snape? ¡Sí, claro!

-Lo siento, Director, pero me temo que eso es imposible.

Dumbledore lo miró con mucho cuidado, y Harry trató de mantener esa mirada.

-Bueno, entonces - finalmente el maestro de la oficina respondió y mordió la galleta que había estado sosteniendo en su mano todo este tiempo. - ¿Y tus heridas?

Harry abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué... qué heridas?

-Los que el azote del profesor Snape dejó en tu espalda. ¿O eran varillas? No me acuerdo…

Harry lo miró con incredulidad, sintiendo que todo estaba al revés.

¿De dónde? ¿Cómo es que? ¿Es esto algún tipo de provocación o el director hablaba en serio? Pero... no pudo...

Un minuto después, Dumbledore rompió el tenso silencio y... se echó a reír. Y luego, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, se inclinó hacia el sorprendido Harry y dijo:

-Perdóname, Harry. Parece que mis chistes ya no son tan divertidos como antes. Siempre pensé que nuestros alumnos tenían demasiada imaginación.

Harry se sintió aliviado. Dios, otra broma, y tendrá un ataque al corazón...

-Sí, constantemente se les ocurre algo - trató de reírse.

-¿En serio? ¿Al igual que los chismes que circulaban por la escuela al comienzo del año escolar? - Dumbledore continuó, su mirada fija en Harry, por lo que todo dentro de él tembló de nuevo.

-¿Hubo otros chismes? - respondió, tratando de retratar la curiosidad inocente.

\- Sí. Supuestamente... - ¿Cómo decirlo? - supuestamente tenías sentimientos especiales por el profesor Snape...

¡El infierno! 

¡Joder!

¡No! Calma. Después de todo, Dumbledore dijo que solo son chismes...

Harry trató de salvar su cara de piedra, aunque un huracán hizo estragos en su interior.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Y si él lo sabe? ¿De repente lo adivinó?

-... por supuesto, consideraba esto como un producto de mi imaginación, tú mismo has visto, que los estudiantes de esta escuela pueden inventar las historias más inimaginables - terminó Dumbledore, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de Harry por un momento.

Parecía extraño de alguna manera, y Harry lo notó solo ahora, pero no pudo explicar sus sentimientos. Parecía que el director estaba diciendo lo que quería escuchar, y no lo que en verdad creía...

-¿En serio, eso se dijo? - Dijo, tartamudeando y tratando de retratar al mismo tiempo asombro e indiferencia. - Me parece que tales inventos son ridículos y repugnantes. No tengo idea de a quién le viene a la mente un pensamiento tan idiota.

Dumbledore asintió y sonrió.

-Simplemente increíble, ¿verdad?

Harry bajó los ojos. Las galletas que sostenía en su mano se convirtieron en una miga.

¿Por qué, desde que entró aquí, solo han hablado de Snape? Realmente no le gustó.

-¿No comes galletas? Son realmente deliciosas. Y más útil. Minerva me dice todo el tiempo que es hora de terminar con dulces y comenzar a comer algo más... adecuado para una persona a mi edad - explicó Dumbledore a gusto, buscando otra galleta.

-Lo siento - murmuró Harry. – Mi estómago no me da tregua. – Sonrió.

-¡Oh, que pena! ¿Llamo a Madame Pomfrey?

-No - se negó a toda prisa. No hace falta. Pasará pronto.

“Tan pronto como salga de aquí", agregó mentalmente.

-Eso espero. Pero ya sabes... a veces nos parece que podemos hacer frente, a todo, y el dolor desaparecerá por nuestra cuenta, aunque de hecho, necesitamos ayuda y deberíamos... preguntarle a alguien al respecto.

Harry tragó saliva y miró directamente a los ojos azules del director, que ya no parpadeó.

Mirando hacia abajo, se miró las manos temblorosas. Los apretó en puños.

Ahora tenía una oportunidad. La única oportunidad de contarle a alguien. Tirar todo de su cabeza antes de volverse loco. Dumbledore siempre estuvo de su lado. Lo ha ayudado. Harry puede decirle... Tenerle confianza…

-Profesor... los sueños... ¿pueden ser proféticos?

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

-Depende de lo que se sueñe.

Harry se mordió el labio. Él quería saberlo. Tenía que averiguarlo. Descubrir que ese sueño, solo era eso… un sueño. Y que nada de eso pasará.

-Tuve un sueño. Hace unos días. Yo... yacía en el suelo. Alrededor había Mortífagos. Y Voldemort. El me torturó. Me lanzó un hechizo terrible. Sabía que iba a morir, y no podía... no podía hacer nada. Nada. - Cerró los ojos, cuando unos conocidos ojos oscuros, aparecieron ante sus ojos. Parecía que un pesado bloque de hielo descansaba sobre su corazón.

El silencio reinó por un tiempo. Y entonces Harry escuchó la suave voz de Dumbledore:

-Y en este sueño... ¿solo te torturaron a ti o a alguien más?

Su corazón latía más rápido. Sin abrir los ojos, respondió:

-No. Solo yo. - Harry trató de evitar que su voz temblara tanto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Levantó los párpados. Dumbledore lo miró, arrugando su frente. - ¿Qué podría significar eso, profesor? Todo era tan real. Como si realmente... - Hizo una pausa y miró el plato de galletas.

-¿Te dolió la cicatriz cuando soñaste?

-No. No me enfermé en absoluto.

-En ese caso, creo que no deberías pensar en él - dijo Dumbledore después de un rato. Su voz sonaba muy seria. - Creo que solo fue una proyección de tu subconsciente. Eso sucede cuando tenemos mucho miedo de algo, o no queremos pensar en algo, llevándolo lo más profundo posible del alma. Pero al final, flota a la superficie. Si bloquea el acceso a la conciencia por algo... está buscando otra salida.

Harry lo escuchó con mucha atención.

-Entonces... ¿cree que solo es un simple sueño? ¿Y esto nunca sucederá?

-Sí, Harry. Creo que sí. Por supuesto, no soy un experto en asuntos de visiones, y probablemente necesites contactar al profesor Firenz, pero en tu estado, es solo una reacción defensiva. Deberíamos comenzar a preocuparnos si este sueño se repite. Si esto sucede, vendrás inmediatamente y me contarás todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Dumbledore cree que es un sueño normal. Que tiene tanto miedo... de algunas cosas con las que soñó. Y si él piensa eso, entonces ciertamente lo es.

Le pareció que la pesada carga que había cargado su alma durante varios días, había desaparecido.

-¿Hay algo más de lo que te gustaría hablarme? - Preguntó el director, dándole una mirada aguda.

De repente, Harry fue invadido por un miedo intenso. No le gustó esa mirada. Dumbledore parecía querer mirar dentro de su alma.

¡No! ¡No pudo! ¡No pudo descubrir que Harry estaba estudiando en secreto la magia oscura!

-No - respondió finalmente, tratando de darle confianza a su voz y al mismo tiempo, mantener una expresión impasible. – No. Eso es todo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Siga - respondió Dumbledore alegremente, y Harry se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que entró... Snape.

Se apartó a la velocidad del rayo; tan abruptamente, que casi se cae de la silla. Parecía que su corazón saltó a su garganta y estaba a punto de estallar. Pensamientos espeluznantes giraron en su cabeza:

¡Maldición! ¡Santa mierda! ¡Esto es una especie de broma!

¿De dónde vino Snape? Está claro que vino a ver al director, pero... aún así...

Harry sintió que Snape se congeló en la entrada, probablemente también sorprendido por su presencia.

-Hola, Severus - exclamó Dumbledore. - Eres puntual. Como siempre.

-Director - dijo el maestro de pociones desde el umbral, y Harry notó que su voz era un poco ronca. - Si no llego a tiempo...

-No, no y no. Ya hemos terminado. Harry ya se iba.- Con eso, Dumbledore miró al Gryffindor encogido en su silla. - No te preocupes, Harry. No detendré al profesor Snape. Si no me equivoco, tienes una práctica conjunta en... - miró el reloj colgado en la pared, - ... quince minutos. ¿Cierto?

Incapaz de resistirse, Harry se volvió y miró a Snape. Se congeló como un pilar de sal, apretó fuertemente los labios y se cubrió los párpados para que sus ojos se convirtieran en dos estrechas lagunas negras. Harry podría haberse equivocado, pero le pareció que sus ojos se posaron en él por un momento. Luego se volvió hacia el director, sintiendo cómo todo su interior temblaba.

-Así es - finalmente respondió. - Entonces... me retiro - dijo, tartamudeando, y se levantó de su asiento. Sin embargo, cuando ya se había vuelto hacia la puerta donde Snape todavía estaba parado, otra pregunta de Dumbledore llegó a él:

-¿Espero que no te importe hablar de tu sueño con el profesor Snape?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Snape también lo hizo.

-¿Qué sueño? - Preguntó rápidamente el Maestro de Pociones, con los ojos ardientes fijos en él. Harry se volvió hacia el director, sintiendo un pánico apoderándose de él.

\- ¡No! Ya no es necesario - vaciló, al ver las cejas grises de Dumbledore elevarse. - Está bien. Usted dijo, profesor, que esto es solo un sueño. Que no significa nada, entonces ¿por qué molestar al...?

-Por si acaso. Cálmate, Harry. El profesor Snape tiene un amplio conocimiento de la penetración mental, y estoy seguro de que confirmará mi suposición, de que solo es un sueño ordinario, pero debes estar a seguro, ¿no crees?

Harry miró a Dumbledore con incredulidad.

Si hubiera sabido que el director decidiría contarle todo a Snape, nunca le habría contado nada. ¡Nunca!

Apretando los labios, asintió. No se le podía prohibir a Dumbledore, que haga lo que quiera. ¡Maldito sea!

Harry se giró hacia la salida. Snape continuó mirándolo con esa mirada extraña, y si Harry no hubiera estado tan sorprendido, tal vez podría haberlo leído, pero en ese momento solo quería salir de la oficina lo antes posible y no ver a ninguno de los dos.

-Adiós, profesor - le dijo a Dumbledore y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero disminuyó la velocidad cuando vio que Snape no estaba a punto de apartarse. Cuando el maestro de pociones no estaba a más de un metro de distancia, Harry se detuvo.

¿Qué imagina este bastardo? Debe dejarlo pasar. No puede soportar su presencia y...

Harry no lo miró a la cara, sino que miró una larga hilera de botones que descendían a lo largo de su levita negra. No quería enfrentar a Snape. Se pararon demasiado cerca, y Harry temió que si lo hacía...

¡No! Él demostrará que no le tiene miedo y que...

Apretando los dientes, Harry levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró audazmente hacia los estrechos y oscuros túneles. Luego frunció el ceño, tratando de agregar dureza a la mirada y, tomando una mirada desafiante, dijo:

-Me gustaría salir.

La cara del maestro de pociones no se estremeció, permaneciendo tan impenetrable, como si Snape se hubiera puesto una máscara que ocultara completamente todas las emociones. Dio un paso a un lado, liberando un poco de espacio para Harry para que pudiera pasar, pero no pensó en desviar esta mirada infernal.

Con gran dificultad, Harry apartó la vista de él y se deslizó de lado hacia la puerta, tratando de no tocar la túnica negra que llegaba al suelo. Cuando estaba afuera, y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él, finalmente se permitió respirar profundamente. Parecía salir de una feroz batalla, que lo agotó por completo físicamente. Apoyado contra la pared, suspiró profundamente.

Snape... ¡solo eso le faltaba…! ¡Que Snape supiera lo que ha estado soñando! ¡Simplemente genial! La próxima vez que quiera decirle algo a Dumbledore, se lanzará un hechizo silenciador sobre sí mismo. 

-¿Con qué soñó Potter? - Escuchó la voz apagada de Snape, que venía de detrás de la puerta.

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza. Seguramente esperaron un minuto hasta que se fuera, y ahora... ¡No debe perder esta oportunidad!

Se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y acercó la oreja.

-Cálmate, Severus, y siéntate.

-No quiero. ¿Con qué soñaba?

-Harry contó el sueño, que vio hace unos días. Que fue atormentado por Voldemort, en presencia de sus fieles. Me admitió que temía que pudiera ser una especie de... premonición. - Hubo silencio por unos segundos. - Te pusiste pálido, Severus. Mejor siéntate y toma unas galletas.

-No quiero tus galletas. – espetó - ¿Qué más? ¿Dijo algo más?

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Severus? No dijo más, pero sospecho... que no me contó todo. - El corazón de Harry latía más rápido. - Sin embargo, algo en ese sueño lo asustó tanto, que casi sentí el miedo que emanaba de él. Algo de lo que no quería hablar. Lo que lo asusta, es más fuerte que la tortura más terrible a la que podría ser sometido. ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría ser, Severus?

-Director... déjame traer a Potter. ¡Conseguiré ese sueño de él! Puede ser importante, ¡pero este estúpido niño no tiene idea de…!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cómo se atrevió él? ¿Cómo se atreve...?

-No. No, Severus. No podemos hacer que nos diga algo de lo que no quiere hablar. Al final, me dijo que la cicatriz no dolía en absoluto. Así que no creo que este sueño sea asunto de Voldemort, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión.

Estuvo en silencio por un minuto. A Harry ya le parecía que iba a estallar de impaciencia cuando escuchara la voz tranquila de Snape, esta vez extremadamente contenida:

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Director. Quizás este es un sueño ordinario. Si fuera una visión, la cicatriz se quemaría. Al final, no sé nada acerca de que el Señor Oscuro tenga planes para el niño. A Potter le encanta llamar la atención sobre su persona. Creo que nada lo amenaza en Hogwarts, y no tenemos que preocuparnos por él.

-Bueno, gracias, Severus, pero ya ves... todavía estoy preocupado.

-¿Director?

-¿Has notado que últimamente Harry se ha vuelto muy callado y reservado? Sé que pasa todos los días en la biblioteca, estudia hasta altas horas de la mañana e incluso pasó dos noches en la Sección Prohibida.

El corazón de Harry casi se sale de su pecho.

¡El infierno! ¿Cómo pudo descubrirlo Dumbledore? ¿O hay algo en la Sección Prohibida que notifica al director quién llega allí y cuándo?

-¿Disculpe? Probablemente escuché mal.

-En base a lo que me contó sobre su sueño, llegué a la conclusión de que fue el sueño lo que le hizo tomar una decisión tan radical, para comenzar a aprender Magia Oscura.

-No sé si entendí correctamente - murmuró Snape un minuto después, y había algo en su voz que hizo que los pelos de la cabeza de Harry se levantaran. - ¿Sabías que Potter aprende Magia Oscura por la noche, Y LO PERMITES? - El grito sonó tan fuerte, que Harry tuvo que retirarse de la puerta.

-Cálmate, Severus...

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que hiciera eso? ¡Debes prohibirlo! ¿O estan todos locos en esta escuela? La Magia Oscura es... ¡Ya sabes cómo funciona! ¡Sabes cómo destruye el alma!

-Severus, si me dejas...

-¡No! ¡Potter no aprenderá Magia Oscura! ¡No lo permitiré!

-¡Escúchame! - El director levantó la voz, y algo sonó en él que hizo que Harry se encogiera. - No podría prohibírselo, porque si realmente lo quiere, encontrará la manera de aprender. Y además, creo que debería tener una opción.

-¿Elección? ¿Qué demonios es esa elección? Potter no puede en este momento... - Snape se calló de repente. Estuvo en silencio por un rato, y luego llegó la voz de Dumbledore.

-Cada persona es responsable de sus acciones, Severus. Con amenazas, no lograremos nada. Harry debe asegurarse de que la Magia Oscura no lo ayudará. Incluso si tiene que quemarse mucho por esto. Si él mismo no comprende esto, perderemos.

-Como lo desee, Director - respondió Snape. Parece que ya se ha recuperado.

-Sin embargo, creo que un poco de ayuda no le hará daño. Harry realmente necesita a alguien con quien hablar sobre esto. No hay prohibiciones ni quejas. Debe ser una persona que pueda ayudarlo a comprender algunas cosas...

Harry se aferró aún más a la puerta, pero solo escuchó el fuerte latido de su propio corazón. Después de un rato, Snape habló y su voz cambió por completo. Tan emocionado hace un minuto, se volvió seco y formal.

-Perdóneme, Director, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para atender las necesidades de Potter. Mi cabeza está demasiado ocupada con otros asuntos, como para desempeñar el papel de psicólogo y terapeuta del imbécil narcisista que cree que se comió el cerebro de todos aquí, sin excepción. Si no va a interferir en esto, señor, entonces yo menos.

A Harry le pareció que un cubo de agua helada había sido arrojado sobre él, y un pesado bulto cayó sobre su pecho.

Ya no quería escuchar eso. ¡No quería!

Levantando la vista de la puerta, fijó sus ojos en ella, lleno de amarga decepción.

Sí, ese era el verdadero Snape. ¡El Snape que odiaba! El Snape para quien era... nadie.

Dándose la vuelta, corrió hacia las escaleras, rodó hacia el séptimo piso.

¡Cumplimiento con Snape en quince minutos! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Entonces él irá allí! ¡Es mejor pasar tres horas en la misma habitación con una bandada de crocats!

La amargura y la ira se desataron por dentro, y Harry no tenía idea de cómo detenerlos.

¡Eso es todo Snape! Puede jugar, fingir que siente algo, ¡pero en realidad sigue siendo el mismo hijo de puta que siempre fue! Y Harry casi se deja engañar otra vez... Y debería haber visto que todo esto era solo una actuación. Está claro, después de todo, que Snape preferiría beber una poción de Neville, que "jugar el papel de psicólogo y terapeuta frente al narcisista Potter, que se comió su cerebro y cuyas necesidades no tiene la intención de tratar". Este es Snape. ¡Serpiente traidora de dos caras!

Caminó tres veces a lo largo de la pared e irrumpió en la sala de ayuda, donde se dejó caer en una silla verde y miró al fuego.

Ahora tiene que sentarte aquí durante tres horas, ¡y todo esto es culpa de Snape, solo él solo!

Y Harry miró su reloj.

*** * ***

Snape apartó la vista del reloj y lo giró hacia la puerta, y luego hacia la botella medio vacía que estaba frente a él, en la mesa.

Las ocho menos cuarto.

Cogió la botella, llenó un vaso y bebió todo el contenido de un trago. Su rostro frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras la bebida corría por el esófago. Luego se cubrió los párpados y puso el vaso sobre la encimera.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos, vació la botella y descorchó una nueva. Por un momento miró su reloj, acompañando cada mirada con un vaso nuevo, que bebió de un solo golpe. Sus ojos eran de cristal. Se sentó en un sillón, con las piernas bien separadas, y los pliegues negros de su manto fluyeron suavemente al suelo. Los alumnos reflejaron las llamas de la chimenea. No miró nada específicamente. Solo miraba el espacio frente a él. Es difícil decir si estaba pensando en algo, o en el recuerdo, o tratando de no hacer uno u otro.

Luego volvió a mirar su reloj. Las nueve menos cuarto.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, trató de tomar una botella, que salió de él solo en el segundo intento, y llenó el vaso hasta el borde, con parte de la bebida derramada sobre la encimera. En el momento en que alcanzó el cristal, se escuchó un golpe lejano en la puerta.

Levantó bruscamente la cabeza y miró la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Por un momento, saltó, derribando el vaso y la botella que cayó sobre la mesa, derramando el contenido, y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Irrumpió en la oficina, la cruzó unos pasos y abrió la puerta del pasillo.

Su expresión cambió: se oscureció, una mueca repulsiva lo distorsionó.

-¿Qué necesitas? - Ladró, refiriéndose al Slytherin parado detrás de la puerta.

-Oh, solo quería preguntar, ¿podría, señor, venir por un momento? Los niños de cuarto año tuvieron una pelea en el dormitorio, y pensé...

-¡No tengo tiempo! ¡Fuera de mi vista! - Siseó y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Ligeramente asombroso, regresó a la sala de estar. Sería difícil entender algo de su rostro, pero una nueva expresión apareció en sus ojos. Ahora estaban ardiendo. Y el fuego en ellos no era en absoluto un reflejo de la llama de la chimenea.

Fue al bar y sacó dos botellas nuevas. Luego se dejó caer en el sillón, descorchó el whisky, colocó el vaso sobre una mesa húmeda y lo llenó de líquido ámbar. Solo cuando el vaso estaba vacío, el fuego en sus ojos cesó por un tiempo, y lo que estaba furioso en ellos, se calmó.

Luego bebió otro vaso, y luego otro. Abrió la segunda botella. Y luego dieron las diez.

Miró su reloj con una mirada ciega. Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, trató de distinguir las flechas y luego miró el vaso que sostenía en la mano. Sacudiendo el resto de la bebida, la bebió de un trago. Trató de poner el vaso sobre la mesa, pero no pudo, y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención. Se tambaleó, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la oficina. Después de dar unos pasos, se topó con una estantería y varios volúmenes estaban en el suelo. Empujándose de los estantes, se balanceó por el camino y con gran dificultad llegó a la puerta, la abrió y entró en la oficina. Allí miró alrededor de la escena con una mirada opaca y desenfocada, después avanzó, haciendo esfuerzos increíbles para mantenerse en pie. Su figura se parecía a una marioneta.

Entonces se estrelló contra un escritorio, tirando varias botellas y un bote de tinta, y luego, empujándose lejos de él, se dejó caer en un estante lleno de frascos. Dirigiendo su mirada vidriosa a una de las botellas en el estante, la alcanzó, tirando varios viales y jarras que golpearon el piso, rompiéndose y derramándose. Severus se llevó la botella a los ojos y miró la etiqueta que decía: _Poción sin sueños_. Luego la descorchó, tomó unos sorbos grandes, y luego, agarrando una botella en la palma de su mano, se dio la vuelta y agitó una mano sobre unas botellas más. Tratando de no resbalar sobre el vidrio o sobre el líquido multicolor que cubría el piso, se dirigió hacia atrás, agarrándose a los estantes. Balanceándose, cruzó la sala de estar, esta vez se las arregló para no toparse con nada, y se dirigió a la habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un ruido sordo, y un fuerte olor a alcohol permaneció en el aire, mezclándose con el tenue aroma de las hierbas.

“_El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podía salvarme excepto tú._

_ Es extraño, lo que el deseo hace que los tontos hagan._

_ Nunca soñé que conocería a alguien como tú._

_ Y nunca soñé que perdería a alguien como tú._

_ Qué juego tan malvado jugar, para hacerme sentir de esta manera._

_ Qué cosa tan malvada hacer, dejarme soñar contigo._

_ Qué maldad decir, nunca te sentiste así…_

_ Qué cosa tan malvada hacer, hacerme soñar contigo._

_ No, no quiero enamorarme._

_ Contigo.”_

"Juego malvado" de Stone Sour.


	59. Pones mi corazón de rodillas

_“Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar cómo decirte que estaba equivocado._

_No puedo llenar el vacío dentro, de que te has ido._

_Sé que dije cosas que no quise decir._

_Pero ya deberías haberme conocido._

_Si creíste_

_Cuando dije_

_Estaría mejor sin ti,_

_Entonces nunca me conociste realmente._

_Eres todo lo que necesito._

_Solo dime que todavía crees…” _

** _* * *_ **

_ “Tan difícil elegir entre el placer y el dolor._

_E incluso si intentara ganar la pelea,_

_Mi corazón anularía mi mente._

_Pones a mi corazón de rodillas…_

_No soy lo suficientemente fuerte, como para alejarme._

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Moriría sin ti._

_No hay nada que pueda hacer._

_Mi corazón está encadenado a ti,_

_Y no puedo liberarme._

_Mira lo que este amor me ha hecho…”_

Día de san Valentín. Esta fiesta nunca deleitó a Harry, pero este año, los corazones que revoloteaban y las canciones de amor ubicuas de Cupidos, lo irritaban especialmente. Así como parejas amables a cada paso. De alguna manera sobrevivió a las lecciones, aunque incluso los maestros de hoy, se comportaron como si hubieran tomado una dosis constante de la poción ‘Felix Felicis’. También le enviaron varias tarjetas de San Valentín, pero las tiró a la basura, sin siquiera abrirlas. Durante la cena, probablemente fue el único en el Gran Comedor que no sonrió y no disparó sus ojos a los lados, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus misteriosos fanáticos. Harry no estaba sorprendido de que Snape no apareciera en el desayuno o el almuerzo. Él mismo estaría feliz de encerrarse todo el día en su habitación, para no ver esas caras brillantes, miradas de amantes y joyas, empalagosas por el dolor en sus dientes, colgadas alrededor del castillo.

Entonces lo hizo. Tan pronto como terminaron las lecciones, Harry corrió a su habitación, cayó sobre la cama y se cubrió con una manta, escondiéndose en la oscuridad y el silencio. “Este día pudo haber sido completamente diferente”. Recordó cómo lo planeó. Recordó cómo se imaginó la mueca que hizo Severus, cuando le dio un regalo preparado hace dos semanas, antes de todo...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un regalo…

Tirando la manta, Harry se levantó y fue a su baúl. Lo abrió y lo examinó por un minuto. ¡Lo encontró! Metiendo su mano en su interior, sacó una pequeña caja roja. Luego cerró la tapa y se sentó en la cama, agarrando el regalo en la mano y le dirigió una mirada invisible, recordando cuán cuidadosamente, hasta el más mínimo detalle, había planeado este día. Cómo se retorció el cerebro con una excusa plausible para Ron y Hermione, explicando su ausencia toda la tarde en la fiesta de los amantes. Con qué emoción imaginó el momento en que: “Severus tomaría el regalo y miraría adentro”. Harry levantó cuidadosamente la pequeña tapa. “La sacaría, frunciendo el ceño pensativo e intentando adivinar qué había allí”. Harry abrió la pequeña postal negra, pasó los ojos por la tinta roja, y su rostro de repente distorsionó una mueca de dolor, “y leería lo escrito…”

Sin embargo, todos estos planes se desmoronaron. Podría romper la tarjeta en pedazos pequeños o tirarla a la basura, pero Harry no lo hizo. No quiso hacerlo. Ella era como un... ancla. El último pilar del puente destruido, que todavía se eleva sobre el abismo. Una pequeña ventana abierta en el ático de la casa, donde todas las puertas, ventanas y entradas estaban bien cerradas. Una imagen olvidada que accidentalmente vuela debajo de la cama y sobrevivió, mientras que los demás se incendiaron y se convirtieron en cenizas.

Harry se levantó y fue a la bolsa que yacía en el suelo. Sacó su capa de invisibilidad, se envolvió cuidadosamente en ella y volvió a acostarse, acurrucado en posición fetal y sosteniendo la postal contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos.

Unas horas más tarde, Ron entró en la habitación para llamarlo para una cena de gala, pero cuando vio que Harry no estaba allí, se encogió de hombros y salió, uniéndose a Hermione, que lo estaba esperando abajo. Hoy, todos estaban demasiado absortos en sus parejas para prestar atención a su ausencia. Eso era bueno.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró alrededor de la habitación sombreada. Algo debe estar ocupado con los pensamientos. Ya estaba harto de mentir y... y... Era inútil. Necesitaba... levantarte e ir a la biblioteca. Ahora que todos se divierten en la celebración que organizó Tonks. Se cayó de la cama, colocó cuidadosamente la tarjeta en la caja, que escondió en el fondo del cofre, otra vez la olvidó, y luego giró el Mapa de los Merodeadores, queriendo asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en la biblioteca.

Todo está correcto. Ahora todos se han reunido en el Gran Comedor, incluida Madame Pins, que soñaría estudiar el día de San Valentín. Su mirada se deslizó involuntariamente hacia el metro. Snape estaba en casa. Parece que solo ellos no participaron en el entretenimiento. Incluso Filch y la señora Norris, se instalaron en uno de los rincones del Gran Comedor. Entonces el camino está despejado.

Harry salió de la sala y llegó a la biblioteca sin interferencias. No le importaba que Dumbledore descubriera que estaba visitando la Sección Prohibida nuevamente. Parece que el director decidió no intervenir, lo que significa que le permitió hacer esto. El resto... no importa.

Corriendo hacia el hechizo de desbloqueo, entró en la biblioteca desierta y se dirigió directamente a la sección Prohibida, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando, apenas cruzando el umbral, se encontró con una barrera invisible que lo arrojó tan fuerte, que Harry voló hacia la pared opuesta. Sacudiéndose a sí mismo, miró atónito el espacio rojo furioso entre los gabinetes, y luego las palabras aparecieron en la barrera:

“INTENTO DE PENETRACIÓN:

VIOLADOR: HARRY POTTER

GRIFFINDOR.

SEXTO CURSO.”

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde salió esto? ... Nadie, nunca antes... ¿Quién en absoluto?

Se apresuró a ver el Mapa de Merodeadores. Madame Pins y Dumbledore permanecieron en el Gran Comedor. Filch también. Entonces ¿quién?

Se sintió atraído por un pequeño punto que se dirigía hacia la biblioteca y, además, muy rápidamente.

Severus Snape.

¡Joder!

Harry salió corriendo al pasillo, sin molestarse en lanzar un hechizo de bloqueo en la puerta, y apenas logró esconderse en la esquina más cercana, cuando Snape apareció en el pasillo. Su manto revoloteó detrás de él, mientras caminaba hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. Su rostro tenso y severo se endureció con irritación y enojo. Cuando el maestro de pociones se escondió detrás de la puerta, Harry se apresuró a regresar a la Torre Gryffindor.

¡Entonces fue Snape! ¡Ese bastardo insoportable, cerró el acceso a la Sección Prohibida! ¡Pero le dijo a Dumbledore que no iba a interferir en nada, que no le interesaba en absoluto! Entonces, ¿por qué?

Harry se detuvo. Solo que ahora lo entendía. Snape nunca quiso y no le iba a enseñar Magia Oscura. Nunca. Por lo tanto, siempre cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaba al respecto. Es por eso que atacó a Dumbledore por dejarlo ir a la Sección Prohibida. Pero, ¿por qué no lo quería? ¿Y por qué, entonces, enseñó Nott?

La respuesta fue muy simple, pero Harry en su estado actual no pudo encontrarla. Hirviendo de indignación, voló a la sala de estar, maldiciendo a Snape y sus barreras con todo su corazón.

  
  


*** * ***

El día siguiente fue más o menos tranquilo, aunque Harry no pudo deshacerse de la ira y la decepción de que el acceso a la Sección Prohibida, ahora estaba cerrado para él. ¿Cómo puede aprender algo ahora? Después de todo, las cosas realmente útiles solo estaban allí. ¡Qué tonto fue que no pudo sacar algunos libros de allí y esconderlos en la Sala de Ayuda, mientras tuvo oportunidad!

Hoy, supuestamente, estaba esperando estudiar nuevamente. Después de la cena, Harry fue a la biblioteca y trató de encontrar algo que aún no había leído, y que podría serle útil, pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, con las manos vacías, subió al séptimo piso, caminó tres veces por la pared y esperó a que apareciera la puerta. Empujándola, entró y se detuvo en el medio de la habitación, reflexionando sobre lo que haría las próximas tres horas. Con un crujido desagradable, la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Harry miró la chimenea encendida. Estaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, algo en la atmósfera de este lugar había cambiado radicalmente, y solo ahora lo sentía: _la presencia de alguien_... 

Un aura fría, que no debería estar ahí. Se congeló, escuchando, y al mismo tiempo giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

Y luego, por el rabillo del ojo, Harry notó una sombra detrás de él. Y entonces escuchó el suave susurro de un pesado manto.

Dio la vuelta a la velocidad del rayo y aspiró el aire bruscamente, sintiendo que la sangre lo golpeaba en la cabeza, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran y sus ojos se oscurecieran.

Parado frente a él... Snape. 

Fijando sus ojos negros sobre él, tratando de mirar dentro de su alma.

Harry retrocedió involuntariamente, sintiendo horror y enojo al mismo tiempo.

“¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?” ¿Por qué vino?”

-¡Vete! - Se las arregló para apretar después de un tiempo, cuando logró tragarse el nudo en su garganta. - ¡No quiero verte! ¡Sal de aquí, de inmediato!

-¡No! - La voz de Snape sonaba extrañamente estrangulada, pero muy decisiva. - Ninguno de nosotros saldrá de aquí, hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Eso... se parecía mucho a él. Pero no, ¡de nuevo condiciones y pedidos!

-Bien. Si no quieres irte, ¡me largo yo! - y se dirigió resueltamente a la puerta, tratando de rodear la figura alta, que había obstruido el paso, pero tan pronto como extendió la mano y agarró la manija, la puerta de repente se envolvió en un resplandor de acero y... desapareció. Y en este lugar solo había una pared desnuda. Harry se volvió bruscamente y miró enojado a Snape, que sostenía una varita en sus manos. - ¿Qué le hiciste a la puerta? ¡Déjame salir de aquí de inmediato! ¡No te escucharé! ¡No me importa lo que vayas a decir! ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Déjame solo!

El Maestro de Pociones bajó su varita e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más.

-Me parece que todavía me tendrás que escuchar...

-¡No! - Harry entrecerró los ojos y se cubrió las orejas con las manos.

¡No, no, no! ¡No lo permitirá! ¡No le permitirá penetrar en su mundo otra vez! No permitiría que este muro fuera destruido, a pesar del hecho de que Snape intentó paso a paso abrir un espacio lo suficientemente ancho como para deslizarse a través de él en el momento correcto.

Y entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Un ligero aliento tocó su rostro, y al mismo tiempo, unas largas y delgadas manos, se apretaron alrededor de él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo tan fuerte, que parecía estar tratando de tragarlo… absorberlo. 

Snape lo abrazó, sin siquiera permitirle moverse. El exquisito aroma a hierbas, golpeó su nariz, y ese olor fue suficiente para hacer que sus rodillas se doblaran, pero su enojo y resentimiento fueron más fuertes. Y le ordenaron que abriera los ojos y empujara a Snape tan fuerte como pudiera. 

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no pareció sorprendido. Más bien, solo se sumó a su determinación.

-¡No me toques! - Harry gritó, retrocediendo hacia la pared. Su cabeza daba vueltas. No tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Correr? ¿Sacar su varita? Estaba temblando tanto, que casi se derrumbaría. - ¡No te me acerques! - Exclamó cuando Severus se dirigió hacia él nuevamente. Pero esta vez, Harry no le permitió repetir la maniobra. Balanceándose, comenzó a defenderse, golpeándolo en los hombros y el pecho. - ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Bastardo! - Gritó furioso, martillando sobre su cuerpo, cerrando con un hombro. - ¡No soy nadie para ti! ¡No significo nada para ti! ¡Lo dijiste tú mismo! Para ti, solo soy... ¡cero!

-¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto!

-¡Por supuesto que es verdad! ¿Viniste a decirme mentiroso? - Harry golpeó con venganza. - ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Nunca más me volverás a tocar!

-Sí, lo merezco - dijo Snape de repente, cambiando de táctica. – Lo he ganado. Soy un bastardo astuto.

-¡Cállate!

Aprovechando la segunda confusión de Harry, Snape agarró su muñeca derecha. Pero no iba a rendirse y, apretando las uñas contra el manto del cofre del maestro de pociones, trató de arrebatarle la mano.

-¡Déjame ir! No puedes... - gritó, empujando a Snape con la mano izquierda y al mismo tiempo tratando de liberar la derecha del agarre de acero.

-Cálmate… - objetó Severus, agarrando su otra muñeca, para poner fin a su aleteo. - Solo quiero hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¡También quise hablar! ¡Te rogué que me escucharas, pero estabas demasiado cerrado, y egoísta como para hacerlo! ¿Verdad? - Pero Snape era demasiado fuerte. Y como no iba a dejarlo ir, Harry decidió usar su posición y se inclinó hacia adelante con todo su cuerpo, tratando de derribar a Snape. Sin embargo, en el último momento bajó la pierna y le transfirió su peso, manteniendo el equilibrio y evitando el contacto con el suelo. Su rostro estaba tenso, sus ojos ardían con fuego salvaje.

-¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! No me dejaste otra opción…

Snape de repente empujó a Harry lejos de él, agarrando su varita en un instante. Harry golpeó su espalda contra la pared y de repente descubrió que no podía moverse, y sus brazos, piernas y todo su cuerpo junto con la cabeza, parecían pegarse a la superficie detrás. Comenzó a temblar, pero no podía mover su dedo. Apretando los dientes, trató de arrancar al menos una palma de la pared, al menos algo, pero no pudo.

-¡Libérame!

-Ya te dije que ninguno de nosotros se irá de aquí, hasta que me escuches - objetó Snape. Se acercó y se apartó un paso de Harry, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su rostro era inusualmente serio y sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

Harry respiraba con dificultad. El corazón latía en su pecho como un martillo, la sangre latía en sus sienes. La sensación de impotencia absoluta lo enfureció. Sabía que Snape no cedería y, si era necesario, se quedaría allí, hasta que se rindiera. No había salida. Tenía que escucharlo. Dejar que Snape diga lo que quiere y luego dejarlo ir. No va a cambiar nada de todos modos. Nada.

Cerró los párpados por un momento y respiró hondo. Su ira disminuyó gradualmente.

-Habla… - siseó.

Severus fijó sus ojos penetrantes y se lamió los labios, y luego dijo en voz muy baja y suave:

-Entiendo perfectamente que estés indignado, enojado y me odies. Sé que te duele. Sé que te lastimé. Mi acto es imperdonable. Perdí completamente la cabeza y no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa. Pero no quise lastimarte. - Snape se detuvo por un momento y se lamió los labios de nuevo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Tal vez al menos lo protegerá de las palabras... no les permitirá penetrar en su corazón.

-Pero lo hiciste... - dijo, y tragó. - ¿Por qué? - Harry no reconoció su propia voz. Parecía la de un extraño, que vino desde muy lejos. - ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? ¿Por qué atormentarme? ¿Entiendes cuánto me lastimaste? - No pudo contener la amargura.

-Tienes razón - respondió Snape, acercándose, de modo que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban, y Harry ahora podía mirarlo directamente a la cara. - Tienes razón, actué asquerosamente. Estaba cegado. Tan cegado, que solo quería destruirte. Quería lastimarte. Castigarte por el estado al que me llevaste, y permití que el lado oscuro de mi persona, tomara el control de mí mismo. Y no tengo nada de qué estar orgulloso. Y el hecho de que no te escuché... fue un error que todavía estoy pagando. - En ese momento, la voz de Severus vaciló, pero continuó. - Tienes razón, al llamarme un bastardo vil. En eso, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Puedes llamarme como desees, me merezco todo por completo. Actué asquerosamente, no lo niego. Y sin embargo, soy yo, Potter...

Harry se estremeció, cuando las hebras negras se deslizaron suavemente por su barbilla. Snape se inclinó hacia él, casi tocando su frente con la suya; sintió su aliento en la cara. Ahora miraba directamente hacia dos túneles llenos de tristeza, y parecían estar a punto de tragárselo.

>>A pesar de que intentas olvidar lo bueno que fue, aún recuerdas... Te acuerdas de _mí_. - La mano de Snape se levantó y se recostó sobre su pecho, donde el corazón latía, y que inmediatamente latió más rápido. - ¿Me sientes? Sé cómo te sientes. - Severus acercó su rostro y le susurró al oído: - Soy el hombre que conoce cada parte de tu cuerpo. Que puede leer el más mínimo movimiento de tu alma, a partir de la expresión en tu rostro... El que te ha reconocido a _fondo_.

Harry volvió a cerrar los párpados. Esas palabras...

Snape sabía cómo llegar a él. Sabía seducir con las palabras. Sabía cómo hacer que las barreras de hielo más impenetrables... comenzaran a derretirse.

>>Puedes odiarme, pero en el fondo de tu corazón, sabes que no es odio. No logras olvidarme - continuó Severus, aún suavemente. - Me anhelabas. Has anhelado esto...

Harry quiso sacudir la cabeza, gritar que era mentira, pero no pudo. No podía soportarlo más... era una tortura.

-Ya no quiero escucharte - dijo con voz trémula.

-No necesitas avergonzarte de eso… Que me necesites, incluso después de lastimarte. No hay que avergonzarse de eso... - largos dedos le recorrieron la cara, y Harry sintió que la piel de gallina que le recorría la espalda, y los vellos de la parte posterior de su cabeza se levantaron, - ... Que todavía tiemblas con mi toque. No hay necesidad de negarlo. E incluso si lo intentas, no puedes controlar los latidos de tu propio corazón. Lo escucho ahora… - Sus labios se acercaron aún más a su oído, y a Harry le pareció que ese barítono bajo, se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza. - Escucho lo fuerte que late. Más fuerte, más rápido. Es suficiente para mí... - una lengua caliente penetró en su oído, y le pareció a Harry que una poderosa descarga eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, y una ola de temblor llegó incluso a los dedos de sus pies.

-Basta - susurró, tratando de restaurar su aliento preocupado.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Crees que puedes engañar a alguien? ¿Crees que es posible engañarte a ti mismo? Te he estado observando de cerca, durante estas dos semanas. Te vi corriendo por todos lados. Vi cómo estabas perdido. Abrumado. Solitario. ¿Crees que lograste ocultarlo? Nunca en este tiempo he visto una sonrisa en tu cara. Pareces una flor moribunda que necesita agua para sobrevivir. Y yo... quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa. Descarada, molesta y estúpida; a veces ferviente e insolente, - ronroneó Severus, deslizando sus labios alrededor del cuello de Harry, - y a veces, incluso puedo decir... encantadora.

Harry sintió algo apretado dentro de él, cuando estas palabras atravesaron la pared de hielo que rodeaba su corazón, la derritieron y rompieron algo en ella. Pero eso no fue todo. Todavía había una pared. Pero este muro se estaba derrumbando rápidamente.

No quería creerle. ¿Pero había alguna opción? ¿Podría continuar resistiéndose y convencerse de que todas estas miradas, toques y besos... no significan nada? ¿Que la discordia interior que se había apoderado de él cada vez que se encontraba con Snape, no era más que un producto de su imaginación?

No.

Después de todo, era _su_ Severus. Severus, quien se comportó irracionalmente, que podía destruir la frágil confianza con solo una palabra o gesto, y luego trató inútilmente de restaurarla, aunque no tenía ninguna habilidad, solo tuvo la habilidad perfeccionada a lo largo de los años, para apretar los puños y dar golpes. Le gusta, si no puede arreglar algo, vencer y tanto como sea posible, hasta que funcione. Sin embargo, Severus se rompió. No golpeó, no atacó. Metódicamente, día tras día persiguió su objetivo, doblando piedra contra piedra y esperando, cuando se presentó la oportunidad de coronar el edificio con el último castillo.

Los labios de Severus se alzaron aún más. Inmediatamente se desabrochó el cuello y varios botones superiores de su camisa y comenzó a besarle los hombros. Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Harry.

Odiaba a Snape por eso. ¡Odiaba que lograra arrebatarle este gemido!

Severus ronroneó en su hombro y al mismo tiempo alcanzó su varita, y luego, sin quitar los labios de la piel de Harry, aplicó un hechizo no verbal. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que era libre y capaz de moverse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, unos dedos delgados agarraron la parte superior de su mano. Severus se enderezó y lo miró directamente a los ojos, luego se llevó la mano a la cara y se la puso suavemente. Harry sintió la piel fría bajo sus dedos y los pelos puntiagudos de una cerda penetrando.

Severus no hizo nada. Simplemente presionó su palma contra su mejilla, mirándolo con una expresión incomprensible en sus ojos. Finalmente, muy lentamente retiró la mano, dejando la palma de Harry en su lugar. Harry lo miró a la cara y frunció el ceño. Severus miró con... incertidumbre. Parecía estar esperando un golpe en cualquier momento.

Y se lo merecía, ¡maldita sea! Harry finalmente podría pagarle. Podría lastimarlo, de la misma manera que Snape lo había lastimado. Podría golpearlo con fuerza, contra esa mejilla fría y espinosa, dejando una huella roja de su mano sobre ella. Eso sería justo, y Harry finalmente se sentiría... vengado.

Pero no lo hizo.

Respirando hondo, Harry... pasó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos, sobre la piel clara, acariciándola con mucho cuidado y... tímidamente. Los ojos de Severus parpadearon. Harry se cerró los párpados, concentrándose en las sensaciones de esta piel debajo de sus dedos, que... no había tocado durante tanto tiempo... y el toque que había anhelado durante tantos días...

Al abrir los ojos, miró estos dos túneles oscuros y brillantes y susurró:

-Y sin embargo eres un sinvergüenza.

-Lo sé.

Severus se movió y se acercó. Esta vez Harry no se resistió. Ni siquiera lo había probado. No pudo. Permitió que Snape le abrazara fuerte y lo acercara lo más posible, envolviendo sus manos en un cálido cautiverio. Harry sucumbió ante eso, y cerró los ojos. Su mejilla presionó cómodamente contra la tela espinosa del manto negro, justo enfrente del lugar donde estaba el corazón de Severus. Escuchó su rápida pulsar.

El silencio reinó por un minuto. Harry pensó que el abrazo se hacía aún más fuerte. Ahora sentía cada músculo del cuerpo fuerte frente a él. Y ese olor... ahora lo rodeaba por todos lados, lo golpeó en la nariz con un fuerte movimiento.

-¿Potter? - Severus llamó después de un rato y, agitado, bajó la mirada hacia el mechón de cabello negro y despeinado. Harry todavía estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados, presionando su mejilla contra su pecho cuando de repente sintió algo cavando en su cabello. Largos dedos comenzaron a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza. Ronroneó, incapaz de contener el temblor causado por este toque. Tenía la impresión de que no había sentido algo así durante meses y casi había olvidado lo agradable que era. Y luego, Severus se inclinó y enterró su rostro en su cabello, deslizándose a lo largo de los suaves mechones con su nariz aguileña y sus delgados labios. Respiró hondo y aspiró el aroma de Harry. Repitió eso nuevamente, y luego una y otra vez, cada vez más desinteresadamente, como si quisiera obtener suficiente de su aroma. Finalmente exhaló, y su aliento caliente hizo cosquillas en la piel de Harry, y luego tragó. - ¿Me crees? ¿Entiendes que lo que dije entonces en clase no es cierto?

Harry se mordió el labio. No sabía qué pensar. Por supuesto, en el fondo siempre lo supo... no, creía que esto no era cierto. Y fue especialmente fácil creer en esto a la luz de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Sin embargo, entendió que desde el principio... era única y exclusivamente su verdad. La verdad que se inspiró a sí mismo.

-Yo... no lo sé.

Severus tomó aire en sus pulmones, sus labios se hundieron más profundamente en su cabello, se aferraron a la piel en la parte superior de su cabeza, y luego dijo bajo y ronco:

-_No eres_ nadie para mí. - Y antes de que el significado de sus palabras llegara a Harry, Severus retrocedió un poco y dijo ya mucho más fuerte y con más resolución: - ¿Escuchaste? ¡Mírame! - Harry involuntariamente levantó la cabeza y miró dos lagos llenos de fuego líquido. Severus lo miró así... como... como si quisiera tragarse sus ojos. Sus ojos brillaban, y se clavaron en él, con tanta determinación, como si Snape estuviera ansioso por mirar dentro de su corazón.

En ese momento, Harry sintió dedos fríos tocando su rostro, deslizándose suavemente sobre su piel, acariciando su mejilla, nariz, labios, con tal éxtasis, como si después de largos días de soledad, finalmente pudieran deambular nuevamente por su camino favorito y esta vez quisieron por siempre para memorizar cada cavidad, cada sección del camino que se estaba siguiendo ahora.

-No eres nadie - repitió Severus en voz baja, agarrando la mano de Harry, acercándola a sus labios y besándola con tanta ternura, como si no pudiera resistir la tentación de tocar, sentir el sabor, respirar su aroma ahora, cuando finalmente puede estar de nuevo, cerca de él.

A Harry le pareció que sus piernas se arrastrarían hasta el suelo. Todas las sensaciones desaparecieron, dejando solo calor. Una ola caliente envolvió su corazón en un cálido capullo. Miró su cara... dándose cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Que todo este tiempo, amaba tanto a Severus, que su amor no se debilitaba en absoluto, que lo amaba para recuperar el aliento, mareado. Y tan terriblemente lo extrañó. Extrañaba la vista de los labios delgados que deambulaban sobre su piel, cejas negras concentradas, cuando Severus se perdió en él, al igual que entonces, durante las vacaciones. Extrañaba el sentimiento de felicidad extático que lo abrumaba. No podría vivir sin todo esto... no podría vivir sin él. Quizás podría existir, pero sería una existencia vegetal.

-Dilo… - preguntó Severus, entre los besos que imprimió en la palma de Harry. - Dime que me crees. - Levantó los párpados y miró a Harry con una mirada loca.

Él tragó.

¿Puede creerle? ¿Puede confiar en él, otra vez? Él quería eso. Realmente quería hacerlo. Estas dos semanas, se habían convertido en una pesadilla. Un tormento, llena de soledad, sufrimiento y anhelo. Todos estos días se sintió perdido, no pudo encontrar un lugar para sí mismo. No sabía dónde ponerse. Ahora que Severus estaba con él, Harry se sentía completo. Sabía que aquí, con él, estaba su lugar. Como si hubiera vagado por mucho tiempo, buscando un camino en la oscuridad, y finalmente después de mucho tiempo regresó... a casa.

-Te creo... - se rindió. Incluso si alguna vez se arrepiente, este minuto valió la pena.

Con cautela y un poco tímidamente, pasó las palmas por los lados de Severus, se abrochó el cinturón. Y luego, rindiéndose bajo la presión de la angustia que se cernía sobre él, se presionó contra él con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose con entusiasmo a su fornido cuerpo, tratando de absorber lo más posible a Severus, a quien podía abrazar nuevamente, que podría tocar de nuevo...

Escuchó un suave suspiro por encima de él y, disolviéndose en sus sensaciones hasta el final, levantó la mano, tratando de tocar esos suaves cabellos y volver a cavar con sus dedos. Tejiendo ambas manos en el cabello de Severus, Harry se puso de puntillas y estiró los labios hacia el lóbulo de la oreja suave escondido en los mechones oscuros. Hubo un gemido de placer. ¡Dios, no pensó que lo volvería a escuchar! No pensó que lo deseara tanto. Que este gemido, solo puede causar una oleada de alegría en él.

Harry cerró los párpados por un momento y, con un suspiro, susurró:

-Severus...

Extrañaba ese nombre. Por la sensación que dejó en sus labios, por la forma en que acarició su lengua cuando lo pronunció...

-Repítelo. - Severus sonaba codicioso. Harry retrocedió un poco y lo miró a los ojos como platos. Parecía que Snape estaba listo para hacer cualquier cosa para escuchar a Harry pronunciar su nombre nuevamente. Le miró los labios como si buscara encajar en esa palabra...

-Severus, - repitió, y en el mismo momento vio que los párpados de Snape bajaban, y de repente se inclinó, y Harry sintió sus labios calientes presionados contra su oreja, su lengua acariciando el espacio detrás de ella, y luego se movió hacia su cuello. La mano de Severus la apretó nuevamente, con tanta fuerza como si tuviera la oportunidad de sostenerla de nuevo, Snape ya no estaba a punto de soltarla.

-Una vez más. - Ahora ya no era codicia, era una sed tan intensa, que Harry podía sentir claramente el cuerpo de Severus temblando, y este temblor se intensificaba cada vez que Harry pronunciaba su nombre.

-Severus...

Snape dejó escapar un gemido sofocado y presionó sus labios en su barbilla y luego en la mejilla de Harry, disfrutando de su piel, lamiéndola e imprimiendo besos agresivos sobre ella.

-Severus...

Snape lo presionó aún más fuerte, paseando sus labios por su nariz y frente. Se comportó como una bestia muerta de hambre, que finalmente recibía comida, gracias a la cual pudo vivir otro día.

Envuelto en brazos largos, Harry ahora se aferraba a Snape con todo su cuerpo y casi se asfixiaba, sintiendo una erección dura como una piedra descansando contra su estómago.

Dios, todo fue así... Le daba vueltas la cabeza, y también a Snape... no, en ese momento la mano de Snape estaba vagando por su espalda y costados, tocándolo, aferrándose a su camisa, apretando, cavando en su cuerpo.

-Yo... pensé en ti, mientras estabas lejos... - Snape de repente susurró y contuvo el aliento, como si involuntariamente dijera algo que no iba a decir, pero que era demasiado fuerte como para no decirlo.

¿Snape realmente?... ¿Snape acaba de admitir que lo añoraba?

Harry sintió un cosquilleo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. No esperaba que... Severus... que él realmente... Merlín, ¡era increíble! Resulta que él estuvo todo ese tiempo, todo este maldito tiempo...

-Y estoy hablando de ti - respondió Harry en voz baja, agarrando su rostro contra la tosca tela negra. Quería hablar sobre esa noche terrible, solitaria e insomne. Sobre el horror que lo llevó a la Sección Prohibida. Sobre cada minuto desagradable que experimentó durante estas dos semanas interminables, el más largo de su vida. - ¿Por qué? - Preguntó de repente, incapaz de ocultar la amargura en su voz. Sintió la palma de Severus deslizarse debajo de su camisa, tocando su espalda desnuda y pasando las uñas sobre su piel. Los labios calientes ahora estaban en algún lugar del área de los hombros, alternativamente lamiéndolos y besándolos. - ¿Por qué viniste justo ahora? ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo, tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto hace dos semanas?

-Aún no era el momento - objetó Snape en voz baja, entre besos. Su palma ya había alcanzado las nalgas de Harry y se movió hacia adelante, provocando el interior de sus caderas. Cada toque actuaba como una descarga eléctrica y lo volvía loco. Pero no pudo... ¡Debía saberlo!

-¿Cómo no era el momento? - Harry preguntó, apenas haciéndose hablar, porque ahora solo quería gemir.

-Tenía algunos asuntos... - respondió Severus con dificultad, mordiendo sus labios en el cuello de Harry. - Maldición, no me puedo concentrar.

Fue... una confesión inesperada. Harry parpadeó y abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento sintió la palma de la mano de Snape descansar sobre su estómago, y luego se movió hacia abajo y - ¡Dios mío! - apretó fuertemente su entrepierna. En una fracción de segundo, su polla se volvió tan dura, que parecía que estaba a punto de romper sus pantalones. A través de un ruido en sus oídos escuchó un susurro ardiente:

-Tócame. - Y sin esperar una respuesta, Severus puso su mano en los pantalones y calzoncillos de Harry y agarró su pene apretado con los dedos fríos.

¡Oh, diablos!

Harry gimió con dificultad, dejando que su cuerpo tomara el control de lo que estaba sucediendo, y casi se aferró a Severus, incapaz de pararse sobre sus propios pies. No, no cuando... ¡maldita sea, maldita sea!

Severus movió su mano. Una sola vez, pero esto fue suficiente para que Harry casi perdiera el conocimiento de las chispas de placer que corrían por su miembro, que se filtró a través de la piel y se precipitó directamente a la parte inferior de su abdomen. El pene pulsaba para que pareciera que ahora saldría esperma. Harry no había estado tan emocionado desde... desde... desde la última vez que Severus lo había tocado. Ese alivio del estrés insensible, al que a veces recurría por las mañanas, no se podía comparar ni la mitad... ni la centésima parte de... ¡lo que estaba sucediendo ahora! Con esta mano, con esta respiración en el cuello y...

-Te quiero tanto... - Severus susurró en voz baja y ronca. Al soltar la palma de Harry, tomó la barbilla, levantó la cara y hundió un deseo borroso en sus ojos verdes: - De buena gana, te tomaría aquí y ahora...

El corazón de Harry se contrajo dolorosamente y dejó de latir por un segundo.

-Hazlo - respondió en voz baja, y luego vio un destello en los lagos en llamas. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que le daría todo a esta persona, absolutamente todo.

Otros eventos se ahogaron en el fuego. Severus inmediatamente sacó su varita, los dirigió a la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea, y antes de que Harry pudiera respirar, ya estaba desnudo, y su ropa se materializó cerca, cayendo suavemente al suelo. Severus se volvió de espaldas a sí mismo, juntando las manos al nivel del pecho y bajó las dos hacia la alfombra. Harry se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas, sintiendo que Snape lo cubría con su cuerpo y respiraba en la parte posterior de su cabeza. La tela áspera rascó su piel desnuda, pero fue tan agradable sentirla presionar contra las sensibles caderas y arquearse de nuevo... pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de todas las sensaciones, la cabeza caliente y resbaladiza del miembro de Severus, presionó contra su entrada y comenzó a apretar suavemente a través de una pulsación de deseo, un anillo de músculos, hundiéndose en Harry tan profundamente, que después de unos momentos, sus testículos suaves y lisos tocaron sus nalgas.

Por encima de él llegó un gemido largo y ronco, mezclado con el suyo. Los brazos de Severus envueltos alrededor de él, de repente se clavaron en su piel, y Harry sintió que este hombre que siempre se contenía... estaba temblando. Severus se acurrucó más cerca de él y bajó la cabeza hacia la parte posterior, su cabello se esparció por la espalda de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel al rojo vivo. Ahora lo cubría todo, lo rodeaba, estaba por encima de él, estaba en él, estaba en todas partes.

Y... ¡Oh, Dios! Era todo lo que Harry anhelaba... lo que quería. Pensó que nunca más...

Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos lo abandonaron, cuando Severus se movió y comenzó a capturar besos húmedos en su cuello, dejándolo muy lentamente al mismo tiempo, como si cualquier movimiento más agudo pudiera haberlo llevado a un final inesperado. Salió casi por completo y entró sin problemas. Una y otra vez… 

Soltó un rugido gutural, llevando a Harry lenta y profundamente, como si quisiera tener suficiente de él, para nutrirse de su olor y calor. Durante el siguiente empujón, su polla golpeó un sensible punto… el punto donde...

-¡Ohhhhhhh! - Harry no se dio cuenta de que fue él, quien hizo este gemido, pero antes de que pudiera respirar, uno nuevo, aún más fuerte, salió de sus labios, porque en ese momento... una palma fría y húmeda agarró su pene y lo apretó, forzándolo a perder por completo la cabeza. - Oh, oh, sí. Oh, Severus, sí. Oh, oh...- se quejó, sintiendo que terminaría única y exclusivamente por ese toque. 

Su polla latía dolorosamente, cautivado en un túnel caliente y apretado de dedos ásperos que se deslizaban a lo largo del tronco húmedo, y pasaban por la cabeza, mientras el pene de Severus salía una y otra vez suavemente, ahora más rápido y más codicioso, como si Snape ya no podía controlarse a sí mismo. Su palma cayó, apretó sus testículos, y Harry sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, cuando una corriente pasó por sus venas. No tenía más fuerza para soportar... todo su cuerpo ya estaba pulsando...

Severus salió de él. Labios calientes presionaron su cuello, y su mano repentinamente se movió hacia la cabeza, exprimiendo todo el contenido, y Harry terminó con el acompañamiento de su propio grito y un vibrante ruido de Severus. Terminó y terminó. Y parecía que este éxtasis extático no tendría fin. Parecía que todos sus músculos se quemarían con fuego y su piel se derretiría. Gotas de esperma se asentaron en su barbilla, la lava líquida fluyó hacia la ingle, y nunca, nunca en su vida, imaginó que un orgasmo podría durar tanto...

Los dientes que le mordieron el cuello, lo devolvieron al suelo en el mismo momento en que Severus con un brusco tirón detuvo su tormento: un gemido suave y ahogado escapó de sus labios

-Potter... - el cuerpo de Harry se estaba apretando, y Snape terminó en él, llenándolo con esperma caliente, que parecía ser mucho más abundante, de lo habitual, como si se hubiera acumulado durante mucho tiempo. Severus tembló con calambres, emitiendo gemidos guturales y enterrando sus labios y dientes en el cuello de Harry. Duró por varios minutos, que parecieron horas, y luego se congeló y quedó en silencio, y solo dos respiraciones fuertes y confusas, llenaron el aire.

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza, sus músculos temblaban por demasiada tensión, las últimas oleadas de orgasmo rodaban rítmicamente por su cuerpo, pero solo podía pensar en lo feliz y satisfecho que estaba ahora. Parecía que por primera vez en estas dos semanas, pudo respirar profundamente, aunque fue el sexo más corto y rápido de su vida. Probablemente ambos lo estuvieron... anhelando, así que unos pocos empujones, un toque, fueron suficientes para...

Harry aún podía sentir el peso de Severus sobre él, olerlo, ahora aún más intenso, aromatizado con el aroma del sudor y el sexo, su respiración rápida sobre su piel, el toque de su cabello extendiéndose sobre su espalda, sus brazos, su túnica negra que lo envolvía. El cuerpo es como una capa y cae de costado al suelo. Si se acerca, puede tocarlo. Harry lo hizo así. Agarró el borde del manto y lo presionó contra su rostro, absorbiendo profundamente su aroma y frotando su rostro contra él. Sí, la tela era áspera, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió cierta suavidad, algo que dio lugar al deseo de envolverla por completo y nunca dejarla ir. Se parecía a una red en la que la víctima estaba voluntariamente enredada.

Esa era su fuerza. Y era este poder el que poseía Severus. Harry no pudo resistirse a ella, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Era como la oscuridad y al mismo tiempo atraído como el fuego, a pesar de que Harry sabía que podía arder dolorosamente. Y cuando intentó alejarse, resultó que ese camino lo devuelve al principio. Fue suficiente un toque de este hombre, una palabra pronunciada por él en un susurro, para que sucumbiera y volviera a sacrificar su propio orgullo. Solo la mirada de esos ojos profundos, y su corazón estaba arrodillado. Y no podía luchar contra eso, no podía liberarse. Todos los intentos de olvidarlo, solo llevaron al hecho de que la red lo trenzó aún más. Atrapado en esta red, cautivado por su calor y belleza aterradora, él, desarmado, solo podía ver lo que el amor le hacía.

Harry siempre sucumbió a las emociones, siempre sin una rendición hacia atrás a su voluntad, permitiéndose ser arrojado a peligrosos remolinos. Esta vez cayó en un abismo del que era imposible salir y que resultó ser el más peligroso de todos.

Severus se movió y lentamente se levantó, liberando a Harry. Respiró hondo y se volvió con cautela, sentándose en el suelo y mirando a Snape de rodillas. Luego miró por encima de su rostro, miró a los ojos, en los que todavía se vislumbraba un fuego recientemente furioso, y luego miró hacia el lugar que lo atraía como un imán. A la ropa abierta de Snape. El enorme pene enrojecido que descansaba sobre el muslo de Severus estaba húmedo y débil. Contra el fondo de las túnicas negras que lo rodeaban y los cortos y muy oscuros vellos, parecía aún más grande de lo que Harry recordaba. Incluso se podían ver dos testículos ovales colgando debajo de él, que parecían completamente exhaustos. Los vellos oscuros, los cubrían desde abajo, pero Harry recordó lo suaves que se sentían.

Extrañaba este espectáculo. Extrañaba la sensación que sentía al apretarlos en su mano, o cuando su palma se deslizaba por el tronco palpitante cubierto por una densa red de venas, extrañaba el sabor ácido de la piel caliente que se extendía sobre la cabeza del pene y gotas blancas que goteaban sobre él. Obviamente, todas estas emociones, así como la franca admiración, se reflejaron demasiado y claramente en su rostro, porque al momento siguiente, escuchó a Severus aclararse la garganta, y luego se movió y, tomando el pene en su mano, lo escondió en sus pantalones.

Harry parpadeó y miró a Snape con una mirada indignada, como si le hubiera impedido ver la espectacular actuación en el lugar más interesante.

-Oye, en realidad intenté... tener suficiente - espetó angustiado, pero cuando miró la cara de Severus y vio las mejillas inusualmente enrojecidas, casi se traga la lengua.

¿Severus realmente? ... ¿Lo está realmente? ... No, incluso daba miedo pensarlo.

-Potter, no soy una exhibición que puedas mirar - dijo Snape, levantándose y arreglando su ropa.

-Lo sé - replicó Harry, inclinándose hacia atrás y apoyándose en sus manos. - Eres de los que prefieren mirar, ¿verdad? - Con estas palabras, extendió las piernas y levantó la vista, arqueando las cejas desafiante.

Severus fijó su penetrante mirada, se deslizó perezosamente sobre el cuerpo de Harry y se detuvo en un lugar estratégicamente importante.

¡Oh, Merlín, esa mirada fue suficiente para sentir el cosquilleo en la parte inferior de su abdomen!

-Me lo perdí - explotó de repente. - Había una falta de sensación... de que estabas en mí.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Severus. Lanzó otra mirada a la cara de Harry, y luego cortó el contacto visual, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó hacia su ropa tendida en el suelo.

-Extrañé tu charla sin sentido, - resopló irónicamente, arrojándole sus cosas a Harry. - Vístete, chico desvergonzado!

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero cumplió con la orden, y cuando terminó de abrocharse la camisa, vio una mano pálida extendida. Agarrándola, dejó que Severus lo pusiera de pie, pero luego Snape no lo dejó ir. Agarrando su palma con fuerza, lo acercó a una silla y se hundió en ella, luego atrajo a Harry hacia él y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Una vez más, todo se volvió a como era antes, y de este sentimiento dentro de Harry todo estaba cálido y dulcemente tenso.

Severus miró alrededor de la habitación con deliberada consideración.

-Todo parece familiar aquí...

Harry se sonrojó, y luego una sonrisa irónica y maravillosa, apareció en los labios de Snape. Harry sintió brotar la alegría dentro de él, y sus labios extendieron una sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Severus lo miró a la cara con una expresión tan inusual, como si se deleitara con esta vista. Harry, un poco avergonzado, inclinó la cabeza y movió los dedos, aún cautivo en la palma de la mano de Snape.

-Todo estaba así, cuando entré aquí. No pude cambiar nada. - Levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus, quien seguía mirándolo. - Al principio, no fue agradable. Venir aquí y ver... todo esto. - Agitó vagamente su mano, señalando las paredes y los muebles. - Pero luego me acostumbré. Aquí todo es exactamente igual... excepto las botellas en el bar. - Severus levantó una ceja. -... están vacías - agregó Harry.

Snape lo miró sorprendido.

-Debería entender que ¿querías emborracharte?

-¡Solo un poco! Para olvidar… - Harry bajó los ojos otra vez. - Pero parece que no todo se puede copiar aquí.

-Si es posible, cada estudiante podría imaginar una habitación llena de alcohol, e ir ahí todos los días, a beber - respondió Snape con cansancio.

Harry frunció el ceño - No pensé en eso.

Severus frunció los labios. Harry lo miró y sonrió. Severus se abstuvo de comentarios punzantes, fue simplemente inaudito.

Volvió a mirar sus dedos retorcidos.

Todavía le costaba creer que Snape estuviera aquí de nuevo. Que puede tocarlo de nuevo y sentarse en su regazo. Por un momento, examinó las manos de Severus: venas azuladas claramente definidas, la piel en el dorso de sus manos era seca, y los huesos de sus dedos, largos y delgados como las patas de una araña, se destacaban, sobresaliendo en relieve, como dunas en el desierto. Y ahora estos dedos estaban entrelazados con sus dedos, más pequeños y suaves, en los que aún se conservaba un ligero bronceado.

Harry levantó sus manos unidas y se las acercó a la cara. Cerró los ojos y frotó su mejilla contra la piel áspera en la parte posterior de la mano de Severus. Y luego la besó suavemente. Tal vez ella era grande, pero todavía le pertenecía a él, solo a él. Ella era perfecta.

-Nos extrañé - susurró un poco más tarde, y miró a un lado, a Snape. Severus parecía extrañamente sorprendido. - ¿Sabes? Sería mucho más fácil para mí, si tú... si tú... no me siguieras como una sombra - continuó Harry. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué querías lograr?

Los ojos de Severus parpadearon.

-No podía permitir que te olvidaras de mí.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

Como si fuera posible...

-No te burles de mí - respondió, alejando la mano de su rostro y mirando a Severus con fingida indignación. - Lo hiciste a propósito. Fue... muy imprudente. No pude concentrarme en nada.

-Lo sé. - Severus parecía muy complacido consigo mismo. Y cuando Harry frunció el ceño rebeldemente, agregó: - Bueno, acepto que era un juego deshonesto, pero era necesario. A veces te comportas como un animal salvaje, que al principio se debe domesticar un poco, para acostumbrarlo a tu presencia y solo luego como mascota.

Harry respiró hondo. ¿Qué tipo de comparación es esa? ¡Dejar que Snape se regocije de que este pequeño animal no le mordió la mano!

>>Oh, y parece imposible domesticarte, - espetó fervientemente.

-Al menos no me dejo cargar.

-Pero luego dejas que haga brillar tu espada.

Snape apretó los labios y Harry sonrió. Parece ser un empate. ¡Ja, está mejorando de vez en cuando en selecciones!

-No necesitas avergonzarte de esto, Severus... - dijo Harry, recordando las palabras recientes de Snape, y sonrió con valentía. - No hay necesidad de negarlo.

-Potter... - una nota de advertencia apareció en la voz de Severus. – Ha pasado menos de media hora, y ya estás empezando a molestarme.

Harry se despidió.

-Me molestaste primero, en el momento en que entraste aquí. No te dije sobre esto porque no quería molestarte. Pero desde que recordé...

-Tan arrogante como siempre - Severus murmuró, sus ojos amargos se fijaron en él.

Aquí Harry no pudo soportarlo más: sus labios se abrieron y se echó a reír. Merlín, cómo extrañaba estas bromas. Y Severus también parece estarlo, porque las comisuras de sus labios temblaron.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo un calor agradable que se extendía por su cuerpo. Sabía lo que eso significaba...

Entonces Severus se movió, y Harry sintió que había puesto algo en su mano, y luego apretó su palma con la suya. Al abrir los ojos, miró hacia abajo, asombrado por este gesto inesperado. Luego miró la cara de Snape, pero no pudo leer nada en ella. Y miró hacia abajo otra vez. Había algo pequeño en su mano, suave y lo suficientemente pesado. Suena como...

Su corazón latió más rápido, en el momento en que Severus retiró la mano y Harry vio... una piedra verde.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Miró su palma y la piedra que yacía en él con tanto asombro, como si se hubiera visto por primera vez en su vida.

Severus se la devolvió. Quería que la piedra volviera a estar con él.

Harry apretó la piedra, luego rápidamente la guardó en su bolsillo y corrió hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape y aferrándose a su clavícula. Respiró hondo, aspiró el olor de Severus y se movió más alto, besando su cuello. Prodigaba besos desde la clavícula, hasta la barbilla, escuchando los gemidos silenciosos de Snape, a quien claramente le gustaban sus acciones. Luego se movió más alto y besó su mejilla, presionando sus labios firmemente contra la piel puntiaguda, y luego comenzó a frotarla contra su mejilla, disfrutando del ligero hormigueo de un rastrojo apenas perceptible.

¡Oh sí, ahí está! Olor, sabor, tacto: todos los sentidos ahora eran percibidos única y exclusivamente por Severus. ¿Puede haber algo más hermoso?

-Hueles increíble - susurró, pasando la nariz por la cara de Snape, primero de lado, hacia la oreja, y luego hacia la cavidad clavicular, en la que nuevamente se enterró. No necesitaba nada más. Harry quería una cosa: sentarse tan cerca de Severus y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Después de un tiempo, que a Harry le pareció volar demasiado rápido, Severus se aclaró la garganta y dijo con gran seriedad:

-¿Sabes lo que Dumbledore me contó sobre tu sueño? - Harry se congeló, pero dudó y asintió a regañadientes. - ¿Y espero que también entiendas que ambos sabemos que no le dijiste todo al director? - aquí se mordió el labio y asintió de nuevo, alejándose de Snape, pero sin levantar la cabeza y fijar los ojos en la alfombra.

-No quise contarle... algunas cosas. Simplemente no pude. Tuve que mentir.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que le escondiste? - Había una ligera presión en la voz de Severus. - ¿Qué no le dijiste? ¿Qué pasó en tu sueño? ¿Por qué decidiste hacer magia oscura? - Harry frunció el ceño. - Sí, sé que secretamente practicaste hechizos oscuros en la biblioteca - continuó Snape. - Solo quiero saber cuál fue el motivo.

Harry guardó silencio por un minuto. Severus lo miró astutamente, como si quisiera mirarlo.

-No... No estoy seguro de que quieras saber - respondió Harry finalmente. Cuando Snape abrió la boca para responder, probablemente, en su opinión, una declaración idiota, se adelantó a él: - No sé si lo necesitas. Esto no es lo que quieres saber.

-Te aseguro que no importa lo terrible que te parezca, puedes decirme - dijo Snape, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

Quería decirle a alguien. Realmente quería hacerlo. ¿No era Severus... la persona más adecuada para esto?

-Yo... soñé que estaba siendo torturado por Voldemort y los Mortífagos. Usaban hechizos terribles de los cuales... mi piel se derretía, y se separaba de los músculos. - Ni un solo músculo revoloteó en la cara de Severus. Miró a Harry con cuidado, frunciendo el ceño y aguardando. - Pero eso no es lo peor. La peor parte es... que estabas allí conmigo. Ellos también te torturaban. - Notó un extraño destello en los ojos de Snape. Algo revoloteó en su mirada. - Y yo... no podía permitir eso... Temo que pueda ser una visión. Que pudieran hacerte algo. Que esto realmente podría suceder. - Harry se detuvo y tragó saliva, sintiendo de repente: que tenía la garganta seca cuando surgió en su mente la imagen del sueño: la imagen de unos ojos negros moribundos.

-Y fuiste a la Sección Prohibida porque decidiste que solo allí podrías aprender qué te ayudaría a prevenir esto… - finalizó Severus.

-Sí - dijo Harry en voz baja. - Fue muy difícil para mí. Estaba solo, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Fue la peor noche de mi vida. Siempre estaba delante de mis ojos. Fue insoportable. - Se detuvo, sin saber cuánto podría decirle a Severus. Con cada palabra, el pliegue entre las cejas se hizo más profundo. ¿Pero a quién más podría contar sobre esto? - Leí varios libros, e incluso intenté lanzar un hechizo una vez... pero no tuve éxito.

-Y este es el último intento - interrumpió Snape bruscamente. - Ya no irás allí. No tocarás un solo libro sobre Dark Magic.

Harry frunció los labios.

-Sé que cerraste mi acceso a la Sección Prohibida. Esta barrera tuya no es una cosa muy agradable...

Severus sonrió desagradablemente.

-Te aseguro que la próxima vez, será aún peor.

¡Esto es injusto! Todos estaban en contra de él. Incluso Severus.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo aprender lo que considero lo mejor para mí? Nadie en esta escuela quiere enseñarme nada, y cuando trato de hacerlo yo mismo, todos me molestan.

-Potter, ¿realmente no entiendes con qué fuerzas oscuras estás tratando de jugar? Esto no es magia casera y no son bromas estúpidas a las que puedes apresurarte solo por diversión. Cada uno de ellos, te quita un pedazo de tu alma. Un pedazo de humanidad. Sí, dan una sensación de fuerza, poder, pero solo por un corto tiempo. Sin embargo, esto es suficiente para hacerte adicto a ellos. Uno solo tiene que comenzar a usarlos, y no podrá parar. Estos hechizos son como un mal hábito. Te destruyen y todo lo que te rodea, todo lo que es querido para ti. ¿Crees que un Mortífago se comportó de manera tan atroz desde el principio? ¿Crees que incluso entonces, sin pestañear, se quemó, desoló y usó la tortura más cruel? Todos estos fueron traídos a cada uno de ellos por Dark Magic, que tan imprudentemente querías dejar en tu alma para que se arraigara en ella.

Harry miró a Severus con una mezcla de desconfianza y horror. Las cejas de Snape se encontraron sobre el puente de su nariz, sus labios se apretaron y un rubor enojado apareció en sus mejillas.

-Pero ese sueño... - Harry comenzó con incertidumbre.

-Si solo se trata de él, no quiero que sigas obstruyendo tu cabeza con él. Nada de eso sucederá, te lo aseguro - objetó Snape con una determinación enfatizada y confianza en sí mismo. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? - Preguntó. - No has visto eso. No tienes idea de lo real que parecía todo...

-Pero sé cómo distinguir la proyección del inconsciente, causada por el miedo, de la visión inducida por el Señor Oscuro. Tienes que confiar en mí. - Algo en la mirada de Snape cambió, y Harry frunció el ceño. Después de todo, Snape era un maestro de ocultación y sabía mucho al respecto. Harry no tenía razón para no creerle.

-De acuerdo - respondió en voz baja y le dio una leve sonrisa.

Se hizo el silencio. Snape lo miró con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera pensando profundamente en algo. Y luego se movió y bajó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en uno de los botones de la camisa de Harry.

-Creo que tenemos que salir del castillo por un corto tiempo. ¿Qué te parece la idea de dar un paseo a Hogsmeade, mañana por la noche?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

\- ¿A Hogsmeade? ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? - Preguntó sorprendido.

Snape miró el brazo de la silla.

-Necesitamos alejarnos de todo esto. Será útil para nosotros, pasar un tiempo fuera de las paredes de la escuela. Un breve descanso ayudará a que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Harry lo miró y no podía creer lo que veía.

Hogsmeade. Severus lo invita a Hogsmeade. ¡Pero todos van a Hogsmeade en citas! ¿Severus acaba de invitarlo a... a... oh, demonios!

-Por supuesto. Iré contigo a Hogsmeade. Con alegría. No hay problema - murmuró Harry, escuchando el latido frenético de su propio corazón. ¿Quizás Snape quiere recompensarlo con esta salida... por esas dos semanas sin su presencia?

Snape dejó de mirar el reposabrazos y lo giró hacia la alfombra. Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espero que entiendas que nadie debería saber sobre esto. No le digas a nadie. Ten mucho cuidado. Nadie debe verte.

Harry estaba sorprendido por sus instrucciones. ¿Qué piensa Severus de sí mismo? Después de todo, él siempre fue cuidadoso. Hasta ahora, nadie ha descubierto dónde pasa las tardes.

-No hay problema - dijo.

Severus entrecerró los ojos ante el fuego que bailaba en la chimenea. Todavía no quería mirar a Harry a los ojos. - Excelente. En ese caso, ven a verme por la noche después de cenar. Y luego... iremos juntos.

-Bien. - Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Realmente irá con Snape a Hogsmeade! - ¿Qué vamos a hacer allí? - Preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Lo descubrirás mañana - respondió Severus, sin apartar los ojos de la chimenea.

Harry frunció el ceño. Todo esto era muy misterioso. Y sin embargo, increíblemente... emocionante.

-¿Has preparado algún tipo de sorpresa para mí? - Preguntó con una sonrisa ferviente.

Severus hizo una mueca y frunció los labios. No respondió y solo asintió ligeramente.

Era extraño. No parecía satisfecho en absoluto.

Después de un tiempo, giró la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. Su rostro era impenetrable, y todas las emociones desaparecieron de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba muy feliz de pensarlo. Simplemente estaba lleno de felicidad.

No podía esperar a mañana. 

Mañana... él irá con Severus a Hogsmeade. ¡Tenía el presentimiento de que sería el día más hermoso de su vida!

_“Todavía estoy tratando de entender,_

_Cómo decirte que estaba equivocado._

_No puedo llenar el vacío interior,_

_Desde que te fuiste._

_Entonces, ¿eres tú o soy yo?_

_Sé que dije cosas que no quise decir._

_Pero ya deberías haberme conocido._

_Si crees cuando dije,_

_Estaría mejor sin ti,_

_Entonces nunca me conociste realmente._

_Eres todo lo que necesito._

_Solo dime que todavía me crees._

_Sé que soy tan ciego, cuando no estamos de acuerdo._

_Pero ya deberías haberme conocido._

_Porque eres todo lo que quiero._

_¿Ni siquiera me conoces?_

_Eres todo lo que necesito._

_Solo dime que todavía crees…”_

"Believe" de Skillet.

_“No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarme._

_No puedo huir de ti._

_Acabo de regresar a ti. Como una polilla,_

_Estoy atraído por tu llama._

_Dices mi nombre, pero no es lo mismo._

_Me miras a los ojos,_

_Estoy despojado de mi orgullo._

_Y mi alma se rinde y tú pones de rodillas a mi corazón._

_Y me está matando cuando estás lejos._

_Quiero irme y quiero quedarme._

_Estoy muy confundido._

_Tan difícil de elegir._

_Entre el placer y el dolor._

_Y sé que está mal, y sé que está bien._

_Incluso si trato de ganar la pelea,_

_Mi corazón anularía mi mente._

_Y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarme.”_

"No lo suficientemente fuerte" de Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith.


	60. Desiderium Intimum. Prólogo.

_“Toca mis lágrimas con tus labios._

_Toca mi mundo con la punta de tus dedos.”_

El propio Harry no sabía cuán milagrosamente se las arregló para deslizarse entre la multitud de estudiantes que regresaban de la cena, vestido con un suéter, una chaqueta y su capa de invisibilidad, pero aún así, era el mejor buscador, y maniobrar entre personas, era como tratar de esquivar una Bludger. 

Al final, con el corazón que casi salta de su pecho y hierve bajo su piel con emoción, llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Severus. 

Habiendo cruzado el umbral, se quitó el manto, se lo colocó debajo del brazo y golpeó. La puerta se abrió sola y Harry entró en una habitación oscura, iluminada solo por unas pocas velas y una llama encendida en la chimenea. Severus estaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y un vaso de whisky en la mano.

-Buenas noches, Severus - dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. En el brazo del sofá, notó una larga capa negra y guantes negros sin dedos.

-¿Nadie te vio? - Snape preguntó rápidamente, su mirada fija en él.

-Uh... No. No, lo creo - respondió Harry, sorprendido por la pregunta inesperada.

-¿Crees?

-No. Siempre tengo cuidado - Harry puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En qué está pensando Severus? ¿Qué vino a él, por primera vez?

-¿Qué le dijiste a tus amigos? - Snape decidió continuar el interrogatorio.

-Les dije que pasaría la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres - respondió Harry un poco vacilante. - Y por si acaso, le dije a Ron que no volvería por la noche, para que no se preocupara... bueno, pensé que era mejor ir a lo seguro.

Snape resopló.

Él frunció el ceño. Severus estaba actuando raro. Había algún tipo de comportamiento... Harry miró a Snape sacudiendo la pierna... nervioso.

Bueno, a veces se encontró con estados de ánimo extraños en Severus. Probablemente solo era uno de ellos.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? - Harry preguntó con un suspiro. Ya estaba entrando en calor, con su chaqueta y suéter.

-Más tarde. Quítate la ropa y siéntate - dijo Snape, señalando la silla de enfrente. - Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se quitó la chaqueta, luego se pasó el suéter sobre la cabeza y arrojó sus cosas junto con su capa, sobre el brazo de la silla. Luego se sentó y fijó su mirada expectante en Snape. Parecía estar tramando algo, y Harry se preguntó qué era.

-¿Quizás quieras algo de beber? - Severus preguntó de repente, manteniendo sus ojos en la mesa que se interponía entre ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño otra vez. Tenía el presentimiento de que Snape lo invitó a sentarse para decir algo... ¿y ahora también ofrece alcohol? ¡Genial

-Sí. Está bien... ¿se puede, el vino dulce que me diste la última vez? Un rosa tan claro que no recuerdo cómo se llama… Creo que era Av...

-No - Snape lo interrumpió bruscamente, y Harry lo miró con asombro. Un dedo apretó el vidrio con demasiada fuerza, y el dedo índice golpeó el vidrio de manera irregular. - No obtendrás alcohol, pero puedes beber té.

Harry abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Té? - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo Severus decidió actuar como un maestro? - Bien. Que sea té —dijo balbuceando, completamente desconcertado por la negativa.

El fuerte golpe con el que Severus dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, lo hizo saltar. Mientras tanto, Snape arrancó del sofá y corrió hacia la barra junto a la pared. Harry miró el charco de whisky derramado sobre la mesa.

Por su comportamiento, Snape le recordó a Hermione antes de un examen inusualmente difícil. Luego también vertió todo, y a veces parecía que simplemente explotaría, si al menos no aliviaba la tensión de alguna manera. Pero entonces, ¿qué le molestaba tanto? Su... hmm... ¿Cita? ¿Quizás Severus está enojado porque lo invitó? Tal vez, cuando propuso, fue impulsado por un apuro, y más tarde, después de considerarlo todo cuidadosamente, se dio cuenta de que no quería ir con él, ¿pero ahora no podía negarse?

-¿Sabes...? - Harry dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia atrás mientras Severus preparaba el té. - Si no quieres... no tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade. Podemos quedarnos aquí y... hacer otra cosa.

Le pareció que Snape se congeló por un momento, como si la oferta lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué entendiste que no quiero? - Preguntó bruscamente.

-Bueno...

-Después de todo, yo mismo sugerí ir a Hogsmeade, entonces, ¿por qué decidiste que de repente cambié de opinión?

-Por tu actitud... Yo no…

-Primero, bebamos. Pensé que querrías pasar un tiempo conmigo antes de irnos...

\- Sí. Por supuesto que quiero… - ¡Merlín! Hablar con Severus a veces era como bailar sobre una cuerda estirada, encima de una piscina repleta de grindilous.

-Excelente - dijo Snape, volviéndose hacia él con una taza de té en la mano y acercándose lentamente a la mesa. - Porque tengo para ti, algo que es mucho mejor que el alcohol. - Puso una taza frente a él, se hundió hasta el borde de la silla y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su manto para extraer una pequeña botella negra. Harry lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó mientras Severus descorchaba la botella.

-Mi sorpresa - respondió en voz baja y acercó su mano con una botella a su taza. Snape no miró a Harry. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuello estrecho. - Sin beberlo, no puedes ir a Hogsmeade conmigo.

Harry miró la cara enfocada de Severus. Estaba extremadamente recogido, y todos los signos de emoción desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Solo en los ojos oscuros se movió algo. Sin embargo, cuando quiso verlo mejor, se escondió inmediatamente detrás de los reflejos de la llama de la chimenea. Aun así, Harry estaba seguro de que había algo allí. Algo muy inquieto…

Algo de lo que gritaban todos sus instintos mágicos, instándolo a alejarse.

-Pero... ¿qué es? ¿Algún tipo de... poción de seguridad? - Preguntó, mirando dudosamente la botella negra.

-Ya te lo dije. Es algo, sin lo cual no puedes ir a Hogsmeade. - La voz que venía de la garganta de Severus, parecía venir de algún lugar lejano. Snape se lamió los labios, levantó los ojos y miró directamente a la cara de Harry. - Tienes que confiar en mí.

Harry conocía esos ojos, vio tanto en ellos durante todos estos meses: odio, desprecio, miedo, deseo e incluso... ternura. Estudió su profundidad, forma, todas las sombras que aparecían en ellos. Supo con qué rapidez y fuerza podían cambiar, aprendió a leer en ellos, lo que ninguna otra parte de Severus reflejaba. 

Y él les creyó. Y como él les creyó, también creyó en Severus.

Levantando la cabeza, Harry observó la inclinación de la botella y su contenido verterse en su taza. Hasta donde podía ver, la poción era de color verde oscuro. Al principio, y desapareció sin dejar rastro en el líquido bronce.

No, es solo estúpido e irracional... miedo. Después de todo, Snape podría haber infundido la poción en secreto, pero no lo hizo. Quería que Harry supiera sobre ella. Quería que lo bebiera por su propia voluntad. Entonces, no podría ser... Es decir, él no creía en absoluto que pudiera... pero... ¡no importa! Lo más importante, es que Snape fue honesto. Harry no pudo evitar creerle.

Él sonrió fácilmente, pero Severus ya no lo miraba. Escondiendo la botella en su bolsillo, tomó su vaso de whisky de la mesa…

…


	61. Desiderium Intimum.

_“Toca mis lágrimas con tus labios._

_Toca mi mundo, con la punta de tus dedos.” _

Harry se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla con un suspiro y miró a Snape.

-Tengo algo que confesarte… - comenzó un poco inseguro. Quería que Severus supiera, qué lo atormentó durante la noche. - Ayer, cuando regresé a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama... se me ocurrió una idea idiota - de repente titubeó. Severus lo miró por encima del cristal y levantó las cejas. - Pensé que, dado que estuve en una habitación que cumplía los deseos, todo lo que sucedió allí, fue solo... la encarnación de mi deseo. Una ilusión. Pero en realidad, no había nada de eso. Sé que es algo estúpido y suena absurdo pero... - agregó, notando cómo Snape arrugó la frente. - Pero realmente quería que volvieras. Todo el tiempo, creí que había inventado todo. Que eras producto de mi imaginación. Pero entonces... metí la mano en mi bolsillo y encontré la piedra. Y me di cuenta de que todo era real. Que realmente volviste. - Harry sonrió, incapaz de ocultar la alegría en su voz.

Severus cerró los ojos. En un movimiento rápido, volcó el vaso, vertiendo todo su contenido por su garganta, con un fuerte golpe lo dejó sobre la encimera y, sin mirar a Harry, se sirvió una nueva porción.

Harry se mordió el labio. 

Bueno, no esperaba de Severus ninguna reacción especial a su reconocimiento, pero aun así, pensó que... bueno, ya no importa. Alcanzó su taza, y en ese momento la mirada de Snape se disparó en su mano con tal fuerza, que le quemó la piel. Harry acercó la taza hacia él, pero se demoró hasta la mitad cuando escuchó las palabras que salían de los labios de Severus:

-¿Sabes? Nunca en mi vida, conocí a un cobarde como tu adorado padrino. Nunca se atrevió a atacar solo. Necesitaba tanto público como fuera posible, para que todos pudieran ver la arrogancia y el deseo del cachorro, de mostrarse.

Harry se congeló, mirando a Snape con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué piensa Snape? ¿Por qué había atacado tan repentinamente a Sirius? ¿Qué mosca lo picó?

-Hablemos de otra cosa - Pidió, llevándose la taza a la boca. Vio a Snape observando cada uno de sus movimientos, y sus ojos ardían. - No quiero saber cuánto odiaste a Sirius. - Harry ya había tocado su borde con los labios, cuando Snape soltó sarcásticamente:

-Tu padre fue aún peor. Un ser tan molesto, de maneras inimaginables. Le encantaba lucirse. Siempre estuvo rodeado de una multitud de idiotas como él, entusiasmándolos con sus ideas estúpidas y retrógradas. Se paseaba por el castillo con la apariencia de un maestro, imaginando que todo estaba permitido para él, pero en realidad era un miserable imbécil pomposo.

Harry apartó la copa de sus labios, sintiendo la ira hirviendo por dentro. ¿Cómo se atrevía Snape a decir esas cosas sobre su padre? ¿Cómo se atrevió él? ¡Después de todo, él sabe muy bien que este es un tema delicado! ¿Cómo puede comportarse tan... egoístamente antes de su caminata conjunta?

-Mi padre no era un tonto - dijo entre dientes, dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a Snape, que estaba sentado frente a él, sonriendo burlonamente. - ¡No quiero que hables de él, en ese tono! ¿Qué te pasa? - Poniendo la taza sobre sus rodillas, Harry agitó su mano en una dirección indefinida. - Hace solo un minuto, todo estaba bien, y ahora… sin ninguna razón estás diciendo todo estas cosas. No quiero escuchar tus bajas revelaciones. - Estas palabras encendieron una llama peligrosa en los ojos de Severus, pero a Harry no le importó. ¡No iba a soportar tales ofensas! ¡No fue por eso que él vino aquí! - Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo. Al final, tú mismo lo pediste… ¿qué sucedió?

Severus frunció los labios y Harry suspiró.

>>A veces no puedo entenderte en absoluto. Eres tan... difícil. - Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a llevarse la taza a la boca y luego se escuchó una voz burlona, cuyas entonaciones fueron diseñadas para lastimar:

-No solo era un _imbécil miserable_ \- continuó Snape, ignorando por completo las palabras de Harry - sino también, el peor patán que he conocido. Reía con Black por sus propios chistes estúpidos; por alguna razón, se les metió en sus cerebros microscópicos, que eran superiores a los demás, que no se les aplicaban prohibiciones ni reglas, y que siempre serían mejores que los demás... y ahora ambos están muertos. ¡Qué pena!... - El bufido descuidado que acompañó a la última palabra, hizo que Harry explotara. Golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas, salpicando su contenido, y saltó.

-¡Suficiente! Retira tus palabras, ¡de inmediato! ¡No sabes nada de mi padre! Tú eres el tonto, no él. - Harry gritó, apretando sus manos en puños, fuera de sí con ira. Dando la vuelta a la mesa, se detuvo junto a Snape, quien, sin embargo, no lo miró, sino al té derramado sobre la mesa, y un peligroso fuego estalló en sus ojos. - Estás diciendo todo esto ahora, cuando ya no está vivo y no puede defenderse. ¿Por qué no discutiste con él antes? ¿Por qué no lo desafiaste a una pelea, ya que lo odiabas tanto?

Snape apartó la vista del charco de té y se levantó de su silla, mirando a Harry. Parecía que estaba furioso, y sus últimas palabras simplemente lo enfurecieron.

-Porque era un cobarde - le siseó directamente a la cara. - Nunca habría aceptado mi desafío de pelear uno contra uno. Siempre se escondió detrás de su ejército de idiotas. Pretendiendo ser valiente, solo en medio de su club de ‘admiradores’. Sin ellos, era como un lisiado que no podía alcanzar su objetivo, incluso si le dieras un mapa detallado. ¡No era nada sin ellos!

-¡Lo dices por envidia!

Hubo una fuerte explosión.

La cabeza de Harry se echó hacia atrás, sus lentes se deslizaron hasta la punta de su nariz, y él mismo fue llevado unos pasos hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe. Le ardía la mejilla, e inconscientemente llevó la palma de su mano sobre la piel ardiente.

¡Oh, Dios! Severus lo golpeó. 

“_Severus lo golpeó.”_

Nunca... nunca antes lo...

Harry conocía ese sentimiento. La sensación de un nudo desagradable atorado en la garganta. Al mismo tiempo, agrio y amargo, que no le permite tragar. Cuando sus ojos empezaron a picar, ya era imposible controlarlo, porque lo único que sentía en ese momento, era un dolor penetrante.

Girando lentamente la cabeza, miró incrédulo a Snape. 

El hombre miró en shock su propia palma, como si no pudiera creer que le perteneciera. Doblando cuidadosamente sus dedos, miró a Harry, quien presionó su mano contra el punto carmesí brillante en su mejilla. Luego volvió a mirar su palma, y luego otra vez a Harry.

Harry no pudo soportarlo. Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, brotando en grandes cantidades. Lágrimas de desilusión y traición. Justo ayer, Severus se disculpó con él, pronunció todas esas amables palabras, fue gentil y se comportó como Harry siempre quiso... y hoy, lo atacaba de nuevo, completamente sin razón, lo que demuestra que no había cambiado en absoluto, que todo, lo que dijo ayer fue... ¡solo una mentira!

Harry bajó la mano y, a través del velo de las lágrimas, vio cómo los ojos de Snape se abrieron cuando vio una mancha púrpura en su mejilla. Tragando las primeras lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, se dio la vuelta. Estancado en su lugar, trató de reunir la fuerza suficiente para moverse y llegar a la salida, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, porque sus piernas debajo de él temblaban tanto, que era difícil incluso aferrarse a ellas. 

Harry se ajustó las gafas, esperando que esto lo ayudara a ver mejor.

Y luego una voz desgarradora vino desde atrás:

-Mírame…

En las entonaciones de Severus, sonaron notas que Harry nunca había escuchado en su vida. Era como si algo muy malo le estuviera sucediendo a Snape. Pero ahora ya no estaba interesado, y fue directamente a la puerta.

-¿Escuchaste?

Harry no escuchó. No quiso escuchar. Ahora solo quería salir de aquí. Ya no tenía dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto como para volver a creerle?

Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. La mejilla le ardía y palpitaba. Ahí estaba: la evidencia de su derrota.

Y aquí está la salida. Harry extendió su mano, agarró la manija, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Cerrando los ojos, presionó su frente contra la superficie fría, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. ¿Es idea de él o realmente palpita tan lentamente? Harry trató de contener un sollozo, saliendo de su garganta espasmódica, y luchó con eso.

_Severus lo golpeó._

Un toque suave y cuidadoso en su hombro, hizo que Harry se sobresaltara. Quería sacudir esa mano, pero no lo hizo. Estaba tan exhausto de luchar…

-Quiero que me mires… - la voz de Severus sonó aún más agrietada, y escuchó aún más claramente esa extraña sensación que Harry no pudo identificar. Algo parecía arder en él, lento y agonizando.

Snape lo agarró por los hombros con ambas manos y lentamente lo giró para mirarlo. Harry no tenía fuerzas para resistir, la impresión era que no le quedaba más que una cáscara vacía.

Finalmente, Snape le dio la vuelta, pero Harry no pudo mirarlo. Mirando hacia abajo, giró su mirada hacia un lado, lo más lejos posible de la oscuridad del manto que se extendía ante él. Las lágrimas ya habían entrado en su boca, y podía saborearlas en su lengua. Ambos eran salados y amargos y regalaron desilusión: era el peor sabor que había conocido.

Harry podía sentir los ojos de Snape sobre él. Lo sintió deambulando por su rostro, a lo largo de sus mejillas, surcado de rastros de lágrimas, mientras tenía sus labios separados, apenas agarrando el aire y regresando, absorbiendo los verdes iris húmedos.

-Déjame ir… - susurró suavemente, odiando su propia voz quebrada, por no poder pronunciar ni siquiera dos palabras tan simples. Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de liberarse del agarre de las pálidas manos. - Me hiciste daño.

Y Severus lo soltó. Pero solo para agarrarle suavemente la cara con las palmas y levantarla. Harry no tenía otra opción, miró directamente a los ojos a pocos centímetros de distancia y en ese momento olvidó cómo respirar.

La cara de Severus se retorció de dolor. Snape parecía estar peleando una batalla mortal consigo mismo y estaba perdiendo. Era como si estuviera luchando contra demonios desconocidos para Harry, cuya existencia ni siquiera tenía idea. Un tipo de batalla tan aterradora. Y lo que fue aún más aterrador, fue lo que vio en sus ojos negros... Algo se derrumbó en ellos, se desintegró, se debilitó con cada lágrima deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-¿Severus? - Preguntó casi sin hacer ruido y de repente vio en los ojos de Snape lo que nunca había pensado ver. Miseria. Tan enorme y sin esperanza, tan... profunda, que no tenía dudas, no olvidaría esa vista hasta el final de su vida. Algo pareció romperse de repente en Severus. Colapsado. Era como si una pared temblorosa, enrollada y remendada, que hubiera sobrevivido durante mucho tiempo a su edad y se mantuviera solo gracias a enormes esfuerzos, al final no pudo soportarlo y cayó al abismo, dejando solo sufrimiento. Tan profundo que fue impresionante.

Sin embargo, algo más vino con él. Harry vio cómo se reflejaban en la cara de Severus, miles de emociones. Cada una no duró más de un instante, pero fue tan poderoso que parecía imposible sentirse más fuerte.

Y luego sucedió algo que puso su mundo de cabeza... Severus de repente se inclinó y presionó sus labios delgados y firmes contra los de Harry, cavando en ellos con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera tragárselos. Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de inhalar, cuando una lengua húmeda y caliente se deslizó en su boca, como una serpiente que se retorcía, y comenzó a moverse dentro con tanta codicia y entusiasmo como una bestia hambrienta en busca de comida. Caminó por el interior de sus mejillas, le hizo cosquillas en el paladar y se frotó con sus dientes. Estaba tan caliente y suave, y sabía tan... dulce.

Las orejas de Harry sonaron. Merlín, ¡todo esto sucedió en realidad! Había estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo... Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Sintió su deseo en la fuerza casi bruta, con la que Severus atormentó sus labios, en la presión con la que lo presionó contra la puerta, en lo desinteresado que tiró de su cabello, entrelazando largos mechones e intentando acercar la cabeza de Harry lo más posible a sí mismo.

¡Oh, si! ¡Es tan perfecto! Era todo lo que soñaba, lo que anhelaba...

Todos los pensamientos de Harry se desvanecieron mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape y devolviendo el beso, con pasión. Se estaba ahogando en los labios de Severus, ahogado por la sed, que había permanecido insatisfecho durante tanto tiempo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, frotándose una contra la otra, empujando y deslizándose en la húmeda y caliente oscuridad. 

El calor se extendió sobre el cuerpo de Harry, su cabeza daba vueltas, sus músculos se tensaron, sus piernas temblaron. Fue más que agradable. Fue... ¡irreal!

Harry presionó todo su cuerpo contra Severus, tratando de llegar a sus labios, saborearlos, sentir la textura, disolverse en su calor, donde el sabor herbal se mezclaba con notas de alcohol. Se estaba ahogando, pero ahora no importaba. Solo ansiaba a Severus. Ansiaba aprovechar la iniciativa. Harry presionó aún más fuerte, mordiendo sus delgados labios, abriéndose paso en la boca de Snape con su lengua codiciosa. ¡Si! Finalmente penetrado. En un momento, la lengua de Harry se deslizó sobre el paladar liso, los lados internos ligeramente ásperos de sus mejillas. Él probó a Severus. Y quería más. Quería penetrar más profundo. Apretando con sus dientes, los labios de Snape, Harry abrió más la boca y se llevó la lengua hasta la garganta, pero en ese momento, Severus gruñó y lo apartó, rompiendo el beso. Golpeando su espalda contra la puerta, contra la cual fue presionado nuevamente, Harry abrió los ojos por un momento.

Severus tenía una mirada enloquecida. Parecía que no podía controlarse, y parecía que realmente no le gustaba el hecho de que Harry intentara dominar.

Sin embargo, en ese segundo, todo se ahogó nuevamente en el sabor de los labios calientes y el sonido de los dientes golpeándose entre sí, cuando Severus cerró la boca con un beso más duro, penetrando instantáneamente su lengua hacia adentro, y al mismo tiempo agarró su mandíbula inferior con la mano, apretándola y obligando a Harry a abrir la boca. Como si no fuera suficiente. Como si realmente quisiera tragárselo.

Harry no pensó que alguna vez experimentaría algo así... Que Severus lo besaría así. Con tanto fervor, presión y pasión... De repente recordó la fiesta de Navidad y la amarga sensación que lo asaltó en ese momento, al pensar que él nunca sentiría algo así.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Nada importaba. Incluso su mejilla ardiente, se convirtió en un vago recuerdo. Solo los labios de Severus eran importantes. 

¡Ohhhhhh, si!

No pudo contener un gemido, cuando Severus comenzó a chupar su lengua, morderlo y atraerlo hacia su boca. Sin embargo, Severus también gimió, y Harry acababa de darse cuenta de eso. Snape gimió en su boca, y sintió el calor de estos sonidos, sintió que sus mejillas vibraban, cómo le hacían cosquillas en el paladar. Sus manos se alzaron, y ahora él también entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Severus. Ronroneó y, aflojando ligeramente el agarre de los mechones de Harry, pasó una palma sobre su cabeza. ¡Ohhhh! Su piel fue arrasada por un delicioso escalofrío.

Finalmente, Snape soltó su lengua y levantó la vista de sus labios para respirar.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! - los sonidos que salieron de la garganta de Severus se parecían a un grito de muerte sofocado y ronco.

Harry estaba tan mareado, que se sorprendió de lo milagrosamente que logró mantenerse en pie, porque un poco más, y él simplemente se asfixiaría. Sus gafas estaban nubladas y deformadas, pero eso no le impidió mirar atónito a Severus. Las pálidas mejillas de Snape estaban sonrojadas, sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos. Algo peligroso y excitante al mismo tiempo, se asomaba furioso en sus ojos. Todavía miraba a Harry como una bestia hambrienta ve a su presa, pero parecía que no tenía fuerzas para devorarlo. Ahora que la primera ola de hambre se había apagado, era posible volverse adicto a la comida.

Inclinándose, lamió suavemente los torturados labios de Harry. Suspiró y abrió la boca, permitiendo que Severus agarrara su labio inferior con los dientes y lo jalara suavemente. La parte inferior de su abdomen provocó un dulce espasmo. Anteriormente había escuchado que ese labio estaba mágicamente conectado con las partes inferiores del cuerpo, pero nunca había sido convencido de esto por su propia experiencia...

Ronroneó suavemente mientras los calientes labios de Severus se cruzaban con los suyos, y una lengua maravillosa y húmeda, penetraba en su boca. Harry lo emparejó con entusiasmo, dejando que la lengua de Severus lo guiara en su baile. Con su lengua, Snape hizo movimientos rítmicos sin prisa en un círculo, como un maestro enseñando a un pupilo los primeros pasos. Harry trató de repetir estos movimientos con la mayor precisión posible, sin tratar de aprovechar la iniciativa. La lucha había dado paso, a la unidad pacífica. Sus manos acariciaron el cabello del otro, pasando los mechones oscuros entre sus dedos. Sus labios hinchados y húmedos se frotaron suavemente el uno contra el otro, rompiéndose de vez en cuando para cambiar el ángulo, mientras emitían suaves sonidos que Harry evocaba en asociación con el proceso de comer algo muy sabroso.

Severus besaba exquisitamente. El mero pensamiento de que tuvo que esperar tanto para asegurarse de esto, y experimentarlo, le causó desesperación a Harry. ¿Por qué no habían hecho esto antes? Era tan maravilloso, tan... íntimo.

Pero valió la pena la espera. Definitivamente valía la pena experimentar algo tan... divino. Harry parecía estar bebiendo la esencia misma de Severus con sus labios y lengua. Era como si pudiera conocer todos los componentes de Snape. El sabor de Severus combina dulzura, amargura y hierbas. Había ternura, causticidad y autocontrol en él. Y también suavidad, rigidez y profesionalidad. Era una muestra de Severus, el profesor Snape y el maestro de pociones. Y solo Harry podía disfrutar de cada uno de estos gustos individualmente y de una vez, combinados en una sola persona. Y sabía que nunca los olvidaría.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de nuevo. Harry no tenía idea de dónde venían, pero sintió que se deslizaban lentamente por su piel, reuniéndose en el lugar donde se unían sus caras. Severus también los sintió. Interrumpiendo el gentil ósculo, y al mismo tiempo haciendo que la cabeza de Harry girara los movimientos de su boca y tocara sus labios besados por última vez, Snape se apartó, mirando las lágrimas no solicitadas que no querían calmarse.

Harry se sintió avergonzado. Ya se había pegado sin medida a Severus, y ahora ni siquiera sabía por qué. Aunque era posible, de alguna manera estaba conectado con la felicidad que estallaba de adentro hacia afuera.

Él ya estaba pensando en bajar la cabeza y darse la vuelta, pero luego Severus se acercó y Harry sintió que sus labios calientes tocaban su mejilla, atrapando cada una de las lágrimas, cerrándolas en un suave beso.

Y el corazón de Harry, que casi saltó de su pecho, de repente se contrajo dolorosamente y se congeló.

Severus levantó la vista de su mejilla y agarró los pómulos con los dedos. Alzándolos en la frente, sacó la lengua y, tocando el camino húmedo que terminaba en la barbilla, los condujo lentamente hacia la mejilla, lamiendo cada lágrima que encontró en su camino. Aquí la punta de su lengua tocó una gota que colgaba de sus pestañas, y luego, girando ligeramente la cara, hizo las mismas acciones con la otra mejilla.

Harry se quedó paralizado, incapaz de levantar un dedo. Nunca, nunca en su vida había imaginado que Severus podría ser así... podría actuar así... ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo.

Y luego Severus se echó hacia atrás, colocó las gafas en su lugar, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra la mejilla de Harry nuevamente. Luego a la barbilla y el cuello desnudo. A Harry le pareció que cada beso solo inflamaba a Severus. Cubriendo sus párpados, disfrutó el toque de esos labios, pero en algún momento sus labios desaparecieron. 

Al abrir los ojos, vio... vio a Severus dar un paso atrás y arrodillarse ante él, pasando las palmas por los costados y deteniéndose en la cintura de sus pantalones.

¡Oh, Dios! Severus... realmente va a... ¿quiere?... no... ¡Oh Dios!... esto no puede...

Todos los pensamientos se mezclaron en un lío, cuando Harry vio una figura oscura arrodillarse... delante de él. Cuando vi un manto negro caer al suelo, extendiéndose sobre él, como una gran mancha oscura... Y luego un calor febril recorrió su cuerpo, mientras las manos de Severus le quitaban los pantalones de sus caderas. En el último vistazo de una conciencia que se desvanece, vio cómo su tenso pene, con la cabeza enrojecida, se enderezaba elásticamente, balanceándose ligeramente. Sintiendo un soplo de aire fresco en su cabeza caliente, Harry se mordió el labio, pero luego el mundo a su alrededor se arremolinó y se derritió, porque Severus... agarró el tronco con sus largos dedos y... ¡Merlín!... inclinándose aún más, lamió sus labios, y luego...

-¡Ohhhhhhh! - Harry sintió esa lengua húmeda y ardiente tocar la cabeza de su polla. Quería cerrar los ojos y rendirse a las sensaciones embriagadoras, pero no pudo hacer esto. ¡Quería verlo!

Observó, cómo una larga lengua rodeaba lentamente la cabeza de su pene, y se movía más a lo largo del tronco, a lo largo de las finas venas pulsantes, dejando una marca húmeda. Lo vio regresar de la misma manera, y luego bajar otra vez. Cuán hábilmente se deslizaba sobre la piel suave, presionando más fuerte en algunos lugares y apenas tocando otros, así que cuando Harry necesitó una sensación más fuerte, obtuvo exactamente lo que quería. El lenguaje de Severus cumplió todos los deseos que hizo y al mismo tiempo lo hizo morir de sed.

Y Merlín... fue... ¡más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte!

Hubo un monótono y codicioso grito en la cabeza de Harry, y sus caderas ahora temblaban. Se retorcieron incontrolablemente y le pareció que su cuerpo estaba a punto de desmoronarse. El fuego líquido se vertió en su ingle, y su pene latió como si estuviera listo para disparar esperma en cualquier momento. Un flujo constante de gemidos roncos vibrantes brotó de la garganta de Harry, que se convirtió en sollozos, cuando Severus levantó su pene y penetró su lengua entre los testículos, lamiendo el espacio detrás de ellos, y luego los agarró con sus labios calientes y los atrajo hacia su boca, chupando y bromeando con su lengua. Harry estaba seguro de que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Su cabeza se movió y se echó hacia atrás, y sus ojos giraron hacia atrás.

\- Oh, Severus... Sí. Oh… - hizo vagos sonidos que se mezclaban con el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos. Severus se echó un poco hacia atrás, cuando las caderas de Harry se sacudieron, las agarró con fuerza contra la puerta y luego regresó a la sesión interrumpida, deslizando lentamente la lengua por el tronco y deteniéndose en la punta de la cabeza.

Harry reunió su fuerza y levantó sus párpados. Tenía la sensación de que acababa de bajar de un carrusel que giraba frenéticamente. Sus ojos estaban envueltos en niebla, pero incluso a través de él podía ver los párpados entreabiertos de Severus y sus cejas concentradas. Sin embargo, la impresión más fuerte que hundió a Harry hasta la médula, fue causada por la expresión en el rostro de Snape: parecía sentir aún más placer de lo que estaba sucediendo, que él. Pero eso era imposible… Ni siquiera se imaginó que podría ser tan bueno. Sin embargo, Harry lo sabía ahora. Ahora entendía por qué Severus se perdía, cuándo se lo hacía a él. Ahora entendía... producía tal sensación... como un rayo, como un terremoto. No tenía idea de que... se podía... morir de felicidad.

Y este fue su último pensamiento, porque en ese momento Severus cubrió la cabeza de su pene, con sus labios delgados y… levantando los párpados, lo miró directamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Harry estuviera mirando. Y él miró. Miró esos ojos negros y brumosos, miró el cabello lacio y oscuro, los hombros vestidos de negro, los pliegues de un largo manto tendido en el suelo, el pliegue profundo entre las cejas y los labios húmedos que le rodeaban la punta de su pene. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ver nada más, porque Severus absorbió su polla en un solo movimiento, y Harry se ahogó en la humedad caliente. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta, y sus manos involuntariamente se lanzaron hacia adelante, entrelazando sus dedos, en los suaves hilos que tiró agresivamente y con entusiasmo. Gritó, gimió, gruñó, haciendo una cacofonía de sonidos inarticulados.

Humedad. Calor. Profundidad. Estaba rodeado solo de humedad, calor, humedad ilimitada. Y también un anillo apretado de labios comprimidos, que se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de su palpitante erección. Arriba. Abajo. Luego sumergiéndolo en humedad, liberándolo. Arriba. Abajo. Y todavía golpes suaves de una lengua que lo atormentaba con toques rápidos. La cabeza de Severus se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás bajo sus dedos. Y más rápido. Harry se aferró a su cabello, empujando hacia adelante cuando Snape se alejó, tratando de sumergirse nuevamente en ese torbellino caliente, de su boca.

Olvidó quién era, cuál era su nombre. Se olvidó de todo en el mundo, se apoderó del éxtasis, se sumergió en sensaciones diferentes a todo lo que había experimentado antes. Harry sollozó, cuando la cabeza de su polla golpeó un túnel resbaladizo, increíblemente estrecho. Instintivamente, atrajo la cabeza de Severus aún más cerca, empujando aún más fuerte. Tanto, que la cabeza se apretó contra este túnel, y luego... ¡todo se ahogó en fuego! 

Se corrió con tanta fuerza, como si fuera el primer orgasmo en su vida. Su espalda se arqueó, todos los músculos se tensaron en pausa, su miembro se estremeció, salpicando esperma directamente en la garganta de Severus, que cada vez más clavaba sus dedos en sus caderas. Harry tenía fiebre, le ardían los párpados y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Parecía estar volando boca abajo hacia el abismo, y esta es la suerte más grande y envidiable de su vida.

Finalmente, oleadas separadas emergieron del continuo tsunami del orgasmo, que se extendió por su cuerpo, llenando cada rincón con un temblor agradable, y los gritos de Harry se convirtieron en gemidos rítmicos.

-¡¡Ahhhhhhh, Sev... Sííííííí!!

Las olas disminuyeron gradualmente, los gemidos se volvieron más silenciosos, el agarre de sus dedos en el cabello de Severus, se debilitó. Snape aprovechó el momento y se retiró para aspirar aire. La polla de Harry salió de su boca caliente y estaba rodeada de frescura reinando afuera. Mientras aspiraba aire, Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente y miró hacia abajo. Con las manos sobre las rodillas, Severus respiraba con dificultad, lamiéndose los labios rojos.

Ahora, cuando las manos fuertes ya no lo presionaban contra la puerta, y sus músculos, agotados después del orgasmo, se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en gelatina, Harry descubrió que ya no era capaz de mantenerse de pie y estaba cayendo al suelo. Las sensaciones experimentadas eran demasiado fuertes, y su cabeza ya estaba girando para que se oscurecieran sus ojos. 

Se cubrió los párpados, obedeciendo a la gravedad, y luego sintió cómo lo agarraron por los hombros, y un cuerpo alto y fuerte, nuevamente lo presionó contra la puerta. Al abrir los ojos, Harry miró a Severus directamente a la cara. Las pupilas de Snape estaban dilatadas de forma antinatural, sus mejillas todavía estaban cubiertas de rubor y parecía estar en un estado semi-consciente. Estaba tan entregado a las sensaciones, que se olvidó de todo en el mundo y nada más que Harry, importaba para él.

Harry pensó que debería decir algo, pero ni una sola palabra podría reflejar sus sentimientos. Parecía que las palabras podían destruir esa atmósfera mágica, y se decidió solo por un gesto. Inclinándose, capturó un suave beso en los labios de Snape. 

Los labios de Severus estaban húmedos, calientes y sabían amargos y salados. El corazón de Harry tembló, cuando se dio cuenta de por qué.

Alejándose, sintió sus mejillas estallar. Dios, ¿realmente... terminó en la boca de Severus?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera digerir este pensamiento, Severus deslizó sus manos debajo de sus nalgas y lo levantó bruscamente, con tanta facilidad como si Harry no pesara nada. A pesar de su asombro, Harry abrazó su cuello apresuradamente y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras Severus se movía hacia la habitación, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de Harry por un momento. Los ojos de Snape se nublaron, algo desenfrenado brilló en ellos.

La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, pero Snape la pateó con tanta fuerza, que golpeó la pared, y luego fue a la cama y bajó a Harry en ella. La cama era lisa y fresca, y Harry cerró los párpados con placer por un momento, pero los levantó casi de inmediato, cuando sintió que Severus le estaba quitando los zapatos y luego los calcetines. Apoyándose sobre los codos, levantó las caderas, permitiéndole también quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Había algo increíblemente sexy al respecto: ver a este hombre alto inclinarse sobre él y liberarlo ansiosamente de su ropa. Harry se sentó, dejando que Severus le quitara la camisa, que inmediatamente fue arrojada al suelo, y luego cayó de espaldas, apoyándose en los codos y mirando hacia arriba.

Entonces… Severus se enderezó. Dio un paso atrás. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué pretendía hacer. Y lo entendió en ese momento, cuando Snape levantó sus manos, tocó los botones de su levita y... comenzó a desabrocharlos.

¡Severus… se estaba desnudando delante de él! ¡Realmente lo hacía! Uno tras otro, los pequeños botones negros que se extendían a lo largo de una túnica ajustada, larga, casi hasta las rodillas, fue desabrochado. El corazón de Harry latía más rápido. La túnica se abrió y apareció una camisa negra debajo. Los dedos de Severus tocaron su barbilla, y se desabrochó su larga túnica, que cayó al suelo en ondas, y luego se quitó la ropa con un hábil movimiento. Ahora llevaba una camisa y pantalones, pero eso fue suficiente para evitar que Harry desviara la mirada. Pero eso no fue todo. Con un encanto perverso, Harry vio a Severus levantar las manos y comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa. El tejido oscuro se separó, dejando al descubierto, la piel pálida. 

La piel se estaba haciendo más grande, y los ojos de Harry la recorrían de arriba abajo. De vez en cuando, se detenía en la ligera línea oscura de vellos, que se extiende desde el ombligo, hacia abajo, y desaparece bajo el cinturón de los pantalones. Bajando los brazos, Severus dejó que la camisa se deslizara de sus hombros, y Harry finalmente vio lo que se había estado escondiendo de él, todos estos meses...

Severus tenía un cuerpo ligeramente marcado. Espalda ancha, cintura estrecha. Debajo de la piel, y especialmente en los hombros, los contornos de los huesos se cernían expresivamente, y las costillas también aparecían ligeramente. La piel estaba tan pálida, como si nunca hubiera visto el sol, y en el crepúsculo parecía incluso grisácea. Pero esto no llamó la atención en primer lugar. Harry fue inmediatamente golpeado por... cicatrices. Rayas oscuras cruzaban la piel, en varios lugares prominentes. Una comenzaba desde la clavícula, descendía por el pecho, pasando al lado del pequeño pezón oscuro y desapareciendo en algún lugar de la parte posterior de la región de la cintura. La otra, estaba por encima del hueso del muslo. Otra corta, pero aparentemente muy profunda, era visible debajo del diafragma, en las costillas y también en el hombro derecho, y, finalmente, la más profunda y memorable, cruzó el antebrazo izquierdo justo en el lugar donde estaba el Signo de la Oscuridad.

La marca oscura... Por primera vez, Harry la vio tan cerca. Muy oscura, se destacaba sobre la piel pálida. Un cráneo, con una serpiente saliendo de la boca. El símbolo de la esclavitud. Ese pequeño parche de piel de Severus, nunca le pertenecería a Harry. Tampoco pertenecía a Severus. Una falla clara… Pero, ¿los defectos no lo hacían tan... atractivo?

Cuando la camisa estaba en el suelo, Severus se inclinó hacia delante y se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y los calcetines. Luego se enderezó y alcanzó el cinturón del pantalón, desabrochándolo apresuradamente, y cuidadosamente lo bajó de sus caderas. A medida que los pantalones exponían otro fragmento del cuerpo, los ojos de Harry se volvieron cada vez más grandes, y cuando una tensa y enorme polla apareció rodeada de vello negro, fue como empapada con agua hirviendo. Arrugó la tela de seda bajo sus dedos, observando cómo los pantalones caían hasta los tobillos, y Severus salió de ellos y se paró ante Harry desnudo y pálido, irradiando la confianza y la sexualidad salvaje de una bestia depredadora. Severus tenía unas piernas largas y musculadas, unas nalgas redondeadas y tonificadas… Parecía una escultura griega, tallada por los Dioses. Harry sabía que estaba mirando descaradamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Severus no solo era atractivo, era perfecto, y extremadamente sexy…

Observando con mayor atención, otra cicatriz apareció en su muslo derecho, que se extendía hasta la pantorrilla. Harry miró a Snape, mirando desde sus pies hacia un pene que sobresalía de la maleza oscura y más arriba: a lo largo de las caderas estrechas, el letrero oscuro que se destacaba en el antebrazo, a lo largo del pecho cicatrizado directo a la cara enfocada, con un pliegue profundo entre las cejas, y sabía: esta era la vista más hermosa que le ha regalado Dios. Cada hueso sobresaliente, cada cicatriz, cada musculo, e incluso la Marca de la Oscuridad... todo en Severus, absolutamente todo, le parecía a Harry hermoso, tan hermoso que solo mirarlo lo asfixiaba.

Harry quería tocar esa piel, sentirla bajo sus dedos, tocar cada cicatriz, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Severus se adelantó a él. Yendo a la cama, se subió a ella y se inclinó, descansando sobre sus codos y rodillas. Harry se echó hacia atrás, mirando a los ojos negros llenos de deseo, y se ahogó en ellos cuando Severus se dejó caer sobre él, al mismo tiempo que encontró sus labios con los suyos y los arrasó con un beso ardiente.

Oh, qué diferente era ahora. La piel entró en contacto con la piel, El calor y la frialdad de Harry emanando de Severus, se mezclaron, se entrelazaron, la fricción de sus labios, húmeda, deslizante... ¡Merlín!

Harry agarró con hambre a Severus por el cuello, acercándolo más a él. Tan cerca que podía sentir cada hueso, clavándose en su cuerpo. Y el miembro sólido de Severus se interpuso entre sus caderas. El pene de Harry se encogió, frotando contra los vellos elásticos del abdomen de Snape, y todo fue...

La lengua de Severus se movió con avidez en su boca, envolviendo su propia lengua, describiendo círculos pausados, frotándose contra él, y sus dientes mordiendo el labio inferior, y de todo esto sintió una tensión creciente en su ingle. En un momento, Severus levantó la vista de sus labios, jadeando, devorando con admiración a Harry con una mirada insaciable, y luego levantó la mano y pasó suavemente un dedo por su mejilla.

-Tan receptivo... - susurró, y en su voz se escuchó asombro y admiración al mismo tiempo. – Inusualmente…

Con estas palabras, imprimió en los labios de Harry un beso largo y sensual, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y su rostro con la palma de la mano, tan suavemente, como si tocara un tesoro que temía empañar.

-¿Por qué siempre vuelves a mí? - Susurró directamente en sus labios.

Harry levantó los párpados y miró las profundidades oscuras de sus ojos, en los que se ahogó tantas veces...

-Siempre volveré a ti - respondió casi sin hacer ruido, deslizando sus labios por los labios opuestos.

Severus llevó las gafas a la frente y respondió, besando los párpados cerrados de Harry.

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas ir? - Harry preguntó en voz baja, cuando Severus lo besó por el rabillo del ojo.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos. Los labios de Severus se quedaron a unos pocos milímetros de la mejilla de Harry, y luego un tembloroso susurro salió de ellos:

-No te dejaré ir.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera comprender la respuesta, Severus ya estaba acariciando sus labios otra vez, dejando que los mechones negros entre sus dedos y presionándolo contra el colchón con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera absorberlo. Harry deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros, revelando nuevas cicatrices. Acarició la piel fría con las yemas de los dedos, y luego Severus se sobresaltó y gimió en su boca, ¡y fue muy agradable! Harry buscó con avidez lugares donde tocar provocaba una aguda reacción espontánea de Snape, pero cuando, con las palmas de las manos a los costados, tocó el área inmediatamente debajo de su hombro derecho, unos centímetros debajo de su brazo, Severus dio un largo gemido gutural, tenso y levantó la vista de sus labios, elevándose ligeramente sobre los codos. Los ojos negros estaban ardiendo, el asombro reflejado en su rostro.

Ese fue un descubrimiento sorprendente. El lugar fue mágico. Fue suficiente para tocarlo ligeramente, y Severus comenzó a retorcerse. Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Oh, él recordará eso...

Severus se inclinó hacia él, recuperando el aliento después de un beso. Sus labios estaban húmedos y enrojecidos, y Harry sabía que de ahora en adelante... le pertenecían. Apoyándose sobre los codos, Harry se puso de pie, descansó su rostro a unos centímetros del rostro de Severus, sacó la lengua y los condujo seductoramente justo frente a sus delgados labios, casi tocándolos. Severus alzó las cejas y agarró una lengua traviesa con un movimiento rápido, se la metió en la boca, la mordió con facilidad y comenzó a chupar. Harry gimió y su polla se crispó. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, ahogándose en Severus, quien se lo tragaría. Ya estaba sin aliento, pero Severus lo soltó y Harry, sin aliento, cayó sobre la cama. 

Una característica sonrisa sarcástica vagó por los labios de Severus, y Harry nuevamente sintió un ataque de deleite. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape y se puso de pie, besando esos labios retorcidos, y luego la barbilla y el cuello. Cubriendo sus párpados, presionó sus labios sobre la cicatriz en la clavícula, sintiendo su textura áspera. Quería besar a Severus, ansiaba curar cada cicatriz de él, cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Me gustaría... besar cada centímetro de tu piel - susurró con voz ronca, hundiendo los labios en el cuerpo pálido. - Me diste... me trajiste a... fue... extraordinario. Casi pierdo el conocimiento. Quiero... besarte. Déjame…

Severus hizo un sonido arrastrado. Harry no entendía si quería decir consentimiento o negación, pero eso no importaba. Lo iba a hacer de todos modos. Simplemente no podría hacer lo contrario.

Levantándose, empujó fácilmente a Snape, obligándolo a darse la vuelta sobre su costado y recostarse sobre su espalda, y luego, apoyándose en los codos, comenzó a abrir un país inexplorado llamado Severus Snape.

Al principio, tomó sus hombros y su pecho, y Severus se metió los dedos en el pelo, proporcionándose así un cierto control sobre la situación, aparentemente decidiendo que si Harry iba demasiado lejos, sería capaz de ponerlo en orden rápidamente y sin necesidad. Sin embargo, Harry, absorto en el proceso de descubrir los secretos del cuerpo de Severus, no le importó. Sus labios descendieron lentamente sobre la piel pálida, imprimiendo breves besos suculentos sobre ella, hasta que llegaron a los pezones. Agarrando el guisante oscuro, lo provocó con la punta de la lengua. A Severus pareció gustarle esto, mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte y retumbante rugido. Harry comenzó a besar la piel alrededor de los pezones, intermitentemente para rodear su lengua en círculos, y cada vez, Snape recompensaba sus esfuerzos con una serie de gemidos. 

Entonces Harry bajó y comenzó a besar el espacio desde el diafragma hasta el ombligo, y luego se puso de lado, tratando de no mover una pulgada de piel. La mayor parte de la atención, se la prestó a las cicatrices y especialmente a lo profundo debajo de las costillas. La piel aquí era muy suave y, presionando sus labios contra la cavidad formada, Harry involuntariamente levantó la vista.

Severus observaba sus acciones, separando ligeramente sus labios. Sus ojos eran tan negros, tan hermosos... irradiaban una luz extraordinaria, de la cual todo el interior de Harry se volteó. Cubriéndose los párpados, volvió a examinar el cuerpo de Severus. Al llegar al ombligo, no pudo contenerse y, sacando la lengua, lamió el agujero cálido.

-¡Ah! - Snape tembló, rebotando ligeramente en la cama, sus músculos abdominales se tensaron, y Harry sintió una alegría desenfrenada, dándose cuenta de que acababa de descubrir otro punto sensible. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, lamió nuevamente dentro, lo que causó una reacción aún más brillante. Los dedos de Severus entretejidos en su cabello, se apretaron convulsivamente, y el dolor salió de sus labios:

-Detente...

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Harry se movió más abajo, besando la ingle y los muslos de Severus cubiertos de vellitos cortos y rígidos. Sintió que estaba temblando cada vez más, tan pronto como se acercó al miembro emocionado que sobresalía de los brotes oscuros. Merlín, ¡qué hermoso era! Era imposible resistirse a él. Hizo señas, tentado a tocarlo, probar el sabor. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y besó la base de un tronco duro como una piedra. Un fuerte olor a excitación golpeó su nariz. Sacando la lengua, se deslizó a lo largo del pene palpitante, pero tan pronto como llegó a la cabeza, agarró sus labios en medio de gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de Severus:

-¡Suficiente!

Harry soltó una cabeza salobre caliente y miró a Severus a la cara: tenía los párpados bien cerrados y le salían jadeos de la boca abierta. Parece que para el estado en que se encontraba, era demasiado...

Y Harry siguió adelante. Besó sus caderas, sintiéndolas temblar bajo sus labios, besando una larga cicatriz, rodillas y tobillos, hasta que llegó a sus pies. La piel aquí era áspera, pero Harry cubrió la suya con besos. Pertenecía a Severus, lo que significa que era lo que debería ser. Perfecto.

Cuando terminó, se levantó, se acostó junto a Severus nuevamente y, presionando sus labios contra su hombro desnudo, lo empujó suavemente.

-Voltea... quiero tu espalda... - susurró entre besos. Severus le lanzó una rápida mirada, luego se volvió hacia su lado y Harry vio por primera vez su espalda. Tres largas cicatrices oblicuas la cruzaron y se cruzaron. Harry pasó un dedo sobre una de ellas, cruzó el omóplato sobresaliente y llegó hasta el coxis, luego se inclinó y comenzó a besarlas todas. No sabía de dónde venían, uno solo podía adivinarlo, pero también eran parte de Severus, lo que significa que eran hermosas también.

Los labios de Harry vagaron sobre la piel lisiada, tratando de no perder ni un centímetro, y cuando se apartó por un momento, escuchó un silbido de aire, como si todo este tiempo Severus no estuviera respirando. Luego cambió a las líneas suaves del costado y comenzó a acariciar sus labios, moviéndose desde la cadera hasta la axila, y cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a _ese_ lugar, no pudo resistirse. ¡Esto es simplemente increíble! Resulta que con un ligero toque podía llevar a este hombre, a reacciones tan vívidas... ¡Solo tenía que hacerlo de nuevo! Harry pasó las puntas de sus uñas en el lugar correcto y observó, fascinado, cómo Severus temblaba y se doblaba. Su audición fue tocada por un gemido vibrante y feliz:

-Ahhhhhhh...

¡Oh, eso fue maravilloso! Harry realmente quería escucharlo de nuevo. Volvió a pasar las uñas sobre la piel. Un calambre atravesó su delgado cuerpo, como si hubiera sido perforado por una descarga eléctrica, y otro fuerte gemido escapó de los labios de Snape, pero antes de que Harry pudiera repetir sus acciones por tercera vez, lo empujaron y lo presionaron contra el colchón, y ahora Severus estaba encima, fijo en su sacrifica una mirada ardiente.

-No he termina... - Harry comenzó, pero el final de la oración se ahogó en los labios de Severus.

¡Oh, dios! ¡Fue lo mejor! ¡Lo mejor! Una lengua caliente se movió en su boca, y sus labios acariciaron sus labios. Las narices se frotaban una contra la otra. La pequeña y recta, pertenecía a Harry, y el ave rapaz grande, enganchada y con forma de pico, pertenecía a Severus. Dos cuerpos desnudos se apretaron tan fuerte, que parecía fundirse en uno. Y... ¿el tintineo del vidrio?

Harry abrió los ojos por un momento para ver qué estaba pasando. Severus buscó en la mesita de noche cercana y parecía estar buscando algo.

Oh.

Volvió a dejar caer los párpados, se dio un beso y envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Severus. Sabía lo que Severus quería, y solo pensarlo era suficiente para que su miembro se interesara aún más por lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque ya estaba dolorosamente duro.

Se escuchó el sonido de un corcho siendo removido, y al siguiente instante, sin interrumpir el beso, Severus levantó un poco y cuidadosamente aplicó aceite a su polla. Temblando de impaciencia, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante con las caderas, apretando la cintura de Severus, aún más con las piernas y... gruñó en la boca, sintiéndolo entrar suavemente y con suavidad. El pene de Severus estaba tan caliente que parecía una barra de hierro al rojo vivo. Pulsó a través del cuerpo de Harry, apretando a través de un apretado túnel de músculos, hundiéndose en él y llenándose de felicidad fundida. Y Harry quería más. Más Severus. En sí mismo.

Harry envolvió su lengua alrededor de la lengua rítmicamente en movimiento de Severus en su boca, y comenzó a chuparla. Snape estaba inclinado sobre él... no, acostado sobre él, apoyado en un codo, acariciando su cabello. Deslizando su otra mano entre sus cuerpos, retiró la mano de Harry de su cuello y la puso sobre la cama, presionándola firmemente contra la sábana, entrelazando sus dedos. Por un momento rompiendo el beso, susurró directamente a sus labios:

-Eres solo mío. - ¡Y que los demás se vayan al diablo!

Al decir esto, retrocedió un poco y comenzó a moverse con golpes lentos y profundos, como si quisiera estirar esos minutos lo más posible, disfrutarlos, prolongando esta dulce tortura, torturando a ambos de la manera más placentera del mundo. Cada empujón hizo que Severus emitiera un gemido gutural y mordió los suaves labios de Harry, quien en ese momento lanzó rápidamente aire a los pulmones para sumergirse nuevamente en la boca de Severus al siguiente momento.

Y ahora, entre todos estos gemidos, gritos, besos, empujones y suspiros, en el cerebro borroso de Harry, nació la idea de que él y Severus nunca habían estado tan cerca antes. Conectados por cuerpo, labios, gusto y olfato, ahora se han convertido en... uno. Harry sintió esto en cada movimiento que hacía el otro, en cada destello de placer vertiéndose en su ingle, en cada caricia de la lengua, en cada exhalación de Severus mezclada con la suya, en cada deslizamiento de sus dedos en su cabello, en cada sacudida de la palma, cuando Severus tuvo que detenerse, refrescarse un poco, porque quería quedarse en Harry el mayor tiempo posible... Sin embargo, pronto la resistencia lo engañó y volvió a entrar en él, más fuerte, más codicioso. El pene de Harry se frotó contra los pelos duros de su estómago y palpitó, tan frenéticamente... Cada golpe del miembro de Severus azotaba sus nervios expuestos como un látigo electrificado, y esos labios calientes... ¡oh, esos labios estaban en todas partes! Se clavaron en su boca, le chuparon la lengua, le acariciaron las mejillas, se deslizaron sobre sus dientes, ¡y sabían a hierba, a miel! La piel desnuda se frotaba contra su desnudez, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca... que Harry podía sentir el corazón latiendo de Severus justo enfrente de él, ambos latían cada vez más rápido, y... sí, oh Dios, sí. Si, si…

Dos gritos estrangulados escaparon de los labios fusionados al mismo tiempo. Dos cuerpos mojados por el sudor se tensaron, se presionaron entre sí y se congelaron en un abrazo tan fuerte, como si fueran a quedarse en él para siempre. Estaban temblando. Ondas espásticas barrieron la carne unificada, y esto duró hasta que no quedó una gota en los testículos apretados que podían darse el uno al otro, y el fuego del orgasmo no disminuyó, dejando atrás la satisfacción y el silencio, llenos solo con los sonidos de dos aceleradas respiraciones, cuyo calor quemaba los labios opuestos.

Harry apenas abrió los ojos. El mundo a su alrededor giraba a una velocidad frenética, por lo que enfocar sus ojos no fue fácil, pero estaba abrumado... ¡felicidad! Fluía por las venas, pulsaba en sus músculos agotados, crujía en sus oídos, ardía en las puntas de las terminaciones nerviosas.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que sus ojos. Todavía había niebla en ellos, como si Snape aún no hubiera recuperado completamente la conciencia, pero Harry vio en sus ojos la misma luz, que ahora se volvió aún más brillante. Y mirando su profunda negrura sin fondo, se dio cuenta de que nunca... nunca, nunca... había sentido algo así. Algo tan... extraordinario y... todo conquistador. Todo lo consume. Fuerte. Hermoso.

-**_Te amo_** \- susurró en éxtasis. Los ojos de Severus de repente se abrieron y se oscurecieron.

¡Dios mío, se lo dijo! ¡Realmente lo dijo! No pensó hacerlo, pero... resultó ser más fuerte que él.

>>**_Te amo mucho, Severus_**... - Harry no pudo evitarlo. Las palabras mismas salieron de sus labios.

Con un latido su corazón loco, miró a Severus, esperando al menos alguna respuesta, y de repente... increíblemente... vio tristeza en su rostro. Era imposible cometer un error. Era demasiado obvio. Demasiado poderoso. La cara de Severus se oscureció.

Harry no sabía qué pensar sobre todo eso. No esperaba tal reacción... Es decir, él mismo no sabía qué esperar... porque estas palabras se le escaparon tan repentinamente, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias, pero era extraño.

Severus cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios. A juzgar por la mirada, trató de recuperarse. Y, al parecer, tuvo éxito, porque cuando volvió a levantar los párpados, no había rastro de tristeza en su mirada. Levantó la mano, separó sus dedos entrelazados y lanzó suavemente un flequillo húmedo de la frente de Harry; por alguna razón, Harry no tenía duda de que ese gesto... significaba algo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensarlo, Severus rodó sobre su costado y se tumbó de espaldas.

Harry dejó de respirar. Tal vez no fue necesario decir eso... Tal vez... fue demasiado. Demasiado temprano. ¡Demonios!

Y entonces sintió una mano que se extendía por debajo de su espalda. Severus lo abrazó, lo atrajo hacia él y Harry suspiró aliviado. Snape le quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Luego Harry se tumbó de lado y se recostó en el hombro de Severus, presionando su rostro contra su cuello y envolviendo su cintura con su brazo, escuchando su respiración y disminuyendo gradualmente el ritmo cardíaco.

-_Dispas_, - dijo Snape de repente, rompiendo el silencio aterciopelado. Harry parpadeó y miró hacia arriba, mirando a Severus con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-_Dispas_. Contraseña para mis habitaciones —añadió Severus, mirando hacia el techo. – Así, siempre podrás venir aquí, incluso si no estoy. Una vez preguntaste.

Los labios de Harry se separaron en una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias, - susurró, sin saber cómo expresar la sensación que ahora ardía en su corazón. - Yo... esto es... gracias.

-Probablemente me iré por los próximos días - continuó Severus, aún sin mirar a Harry. - Así que quiero que seas libre de venir aquí. Especialmente cuando quieras visitar… por ejemplo, la sección Prohibida.

Harry se saltó ese comentario. Mientras tenga a Severus, la Sección Prohibida no le interesa.

-¿Por qué no estarás? - Preguntó, dibujando un dedo sobre el pálido cuerpo de Severus.

-Necesito resolver algunas cosas - respondió Snape, y por sus entonaciones, Harry se dio cuenta de que no podría sacar nada más.

-¿Entonces no vamos a Hogsmeade? - Preguntó. Severus frunció los labios y Harry notó una sombra en su rostro, aunque desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Vamos a transferir eso a... otro momento. No lo pienses ahora - respondió Severus, y Harry sintió una nota amarga en sus palabras.

-¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó, mirándolo ansiosamente a la cara. Severus giró la cabeza y lo miró.

-Simplemente perfecto - respondió Snape, aunque su voz sonaba de alguna manera poco convincente. – Solo estoy cansado.

-¡Oh! - Harry volvió a poner la cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus. - En ese caso... podríamos dormir. Solo quiero que sepas, que esto... fue increíble, y... me diste tanta felicidad y dicha... Fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida, y... gracias. - Se mordió el labio. No quería cargar tonterías, pero simplemente no podía contenerse. Se sentía tan feliz, que simplemente no podía guardarlo para sí mismo.

Severus se movió y en respuesta presionó sus labios contra la frente de Harry, imprimiéndole un beso muy largo y suave. Mirando hacia arriba, lo atrajo más cerca y cerró los ojos. Harry presionó su rostro contra su cuello nuevamente y siguió su ejemplo.

-Buenas noches, Severus - susurró suavemente. Y... siento haber derramado el té.

La mano de Severus se apretó sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes por eso. Buenas noches…

Harry suspiró y presionó aún más a Severus. Su piel olía a sudor, y también a una mezcla de hierbas y algo dulce. Canela. Escuchó su aliento tranquilo. Harry ahora sentía a Severus con cada parte de su cuerpo, Severus estaba tan cerca, muy cerca...

Aún así, se las arregló. Hizo lo que parecía imposible antes... Obtuvo el corazón de Severus.

Fue un viaje largo, duro y espinoso. ¿Cuántas veces quiso volverse, pero en el último momento resistió la tentación? y ahora estaba agradecido de sí mismo por haber soportado. Ahora no querría cambiar nada. No lamentaba una sola decisión, ni una sola opción, incluso si en algún momento le parecían equivocados, porque lo trajeron aquí. A este momento. El momento más bello de su vida. En el momento en que todo por lo que luchó, todo lo que soñó y soñaba, todo lo que anhelaba... ¡se convertía en él! ¡Le pertenecía solo a él!

Y sin embargo, incluso en momentos de debilidad, cuando quería darse por vencido... cuando todas las señales en el cielo y en la tierra lo instaban a retirarse... incluso en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que lo lograría. Porque vio la promesa de la victoria, en cada nueva mirada de Severus, en cada uno de sus gestos. Sabía que no era indiferente al hecho de que el muro con el que Snape se rodeaba... se estaba volviendo más delgado cada día. 

Harry recordó todas las reacciones, todos los sentimientos de Severus... eran demasiado animados para jugar. Recordó todas las pequeñas cosas, todas las conversaciones, todas las sonrisas que solo fortalecieron su convicción de que estaba en el camino correcto, y que el objetivo se estaba acercando, y que el próximo giro del laberinto podría ser el último...

A pesar del hecho de que tuvo que soportar muchos golpes, muchas derrotas, ahora entendía que valía la pena soportar todo eso, porque esta noche Severus... se lo dio todo. Abierto a él por completo. Como si hubiera tratado de pelear antes, como si algo lo estuviera deteniendo, pero cuando el último obstáculo colapsó... todo lo que estaba detrás de ella, en el otro lado, que fue arrancado del cautiverio y fuera de control, todo eso Severus, no quería darle antes, todo lo que él mismo prohibió... finalmente liberado y surgió por una tormenta. Y ahora Harry simplemente no podía creer que hace medio año Snape ni siquiera podía abrazarlo. Los siglos parecían haber pasado desde entonces. Durante milenios, ese duro y despiadado maestro de pociones y... este hombre gentil y sensual han compartido.

La respiración de Severus se hizo más profunda y suave.

Harry levantó la cabeza con cuidado, mirando su cara adormilada.

_“Te conquisté. Y nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo.”_

Se recostó sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Severus en el lugar donde la sangre latía bajo su piel. Ella estaba cálida, y Harry sabía que ella le pertenecía. Sabía que a partir de ahora, todo en este hombre frío era suyo.

No se equivocó. Fue el día más hermoso de su vida.

Cuando Harry se durmió, solo un pensamiento sonó en su cabeza...

Su mayor deseo, su _Desiderium Intimum_, se hizo realidad.

“_Este es el momento._

_Este es el día._

_Cuando mando todas mis dudas y demonios,_

_En su camino,_

_Dame este momento._

_Esta preciosa oportunidad._

_Recogeré mi pasado,_

_¡Y tenga algo de sentido al fin!_

_Este es el momento._

_Cuando todo lo que he hecho,_

_Todos los sueños,_

_Maquinando y gritando,_

_¡Conviértete en uno!_

_Este es el día._

_Míralo brillar…_

_Cuando todo lo que he vivido,_

_¡Se convierte en mío!_

_Por todos estos años,_

_Me he enfrentado al mundo solo,_

_Y ahora ha llegado el momento,_

_Para probarles,_

_¡Lo hice por mi cuenta!_

_Este es el momento,_

_Mi prueba final,_

_No miraré hacia abajo._

_No debo caer._

_Este es el momento…_

_¡El momento más dulce de todos!_

_¡Este es el momento!_

_¡Malditas todas las probabilidades!_

_Este día o nunca,_

_Me sentaré por siempre,_

_Con los dioses._

_Cuando miro hacia atrás,_

_Siempre recordaré,_

_Momento por momento._

_Este fue el momento._

_El mejor momento._

_De todos ellos…”_

"Este es el momento" por Frank Wildhorn.


	62. El principio del fin (parte uno)

_“De repente mis ojos están abiertos._

_Todo se enfoca._

_Todos estamos iluminados._

_Las luces brillan en nuestras caras, cegándonos…_

_Estamos ciegos.”_

Harry se despertó con el sonido de una puerta. Levantó los párpados, pero ante sus ojos todo estaba borroso. Arriba, solo había un techo oscuro. Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, vio que estaba vacío el lugar a su lado. 

Vacío el lugar donde _él_ debería estar...

¡Severus!

Alzándose sobre los codos, miró alrededor de la habitación, sumido en la oscuridad, en busca de una figura oscura familiar. Y entonces se escuchó el sonido del agua vertiéndose y un chapoteo tranquilo. Harry sonrió y se recostó sobre la almohada. Al instante siguiente, le sorprendió la idea aterradora de que había soñado todo esto. Y todo lo que sucedió ayer fue solo... un hermoso y fantástico sueño que acaba de terminar.

Y aun así sucedió.

Harry se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera, tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche. El mundo que lo rodea ha adquirido un esquema claro. Sus cosas aparecieron en el suelo. La ropa de Severus desapareció.

No tenía idea de qué hora era. Siempre ha estado oscuro aquí. Debido al hecho de que no había ventanas en el dormitorio, reinaba la noche a plena luz del día. Quizás el desayuno ya haya terminado. Incluso es posible que ahora solo tenga que estar en una lección aburrida. Quizás todos lo estén buscando... pero en ese momento Harry no estaba molesto. Su corazón estaba abrumado por el calor, como si hubiera un fuego encendido que no podía extinguirse; una luz cegadora brillaba allí, e incluso las sombras de las ansiedades y dudas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, insignificante y no merece atención. Esta luz podría llamarse felicidad, si esta palabra transmitiera al menos parcialmente lo que ahora sentía.

Tan pronto como cerró los ojos, todos los detalles de los eventos de la noche anterior, aparecieron ante su mente. Cada beso, cada hueco en el cuerpo de Severus, cada apretón de manos. Todo era tan brillante, como en una película muggle. Y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

Volvió a la realidad, solo cuando el sonido del agua se detuvo y el baño quedó en silencio. Al abrir los ojos, Harry miró a la puerta. Ya había echado de menos a Severus y finalmente quería verlo. Y el tiempo parecía arrastrarse como un gusano flotante.

Y luego se escucharon pasos. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, y cuando el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar, casi salió de su pecho.

Severus estaba en la puerta, vestido con su usual ropa negra, su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo. A Harry le pareció que el fuego que calentaba su corazón, ahora envolvía todo su cuerpo, llenando cada rincón de alegría. Él sonrió radiante.

Oh, Severus se veía como siempre, y sin embargo... diferente. ¿O tal vez fue Harry quien lo vio con ojos diferentes ahora? Todo estaba como siempre: labios delgados, un pliegue entre las cejas, una mirada penetrante de ojos negros, y sin embargo, para Harry parecía haber cambiado absolutamente todo. Era como si antes hubiera visto a un depredador mortal a través del grueso cristal, y ahora podía tocarlo sin temor a morderlo. Como si fuera la única persona en el mundo que se atreviera a acercarse a él, logrando domarlo.

Buenos días - dijo alegremente. El pliegue entre las cejas de Severus se hizo más profundo, y una triste sensación extraña, completamente inapropiada, apareció en su rostro.

-El baño es gratis - dijo en voz baja. - Es lo suficientemente temprano. Si te das prisa, tendremos algo de tiempo.

-Oh, por supuesto - dijo Harry apresuradamente, saltando de la cama. Los ojos negros miraron sobre su cuerpo desnudo, pero eso no lo molestó en absoluto. Sabía que a Severus le gustaba mirarlo. Por lo tanto, agachándose para recoger su ropa del piso, Harry se paró deliberadamente de espaldas a él y en el último momento se obligó a reprimir una sonrisa cuando, al volverse, vio el fuego desvanecerse en esos ojos y los largos dedos aferrados a su ropa.

-Potter, tu...

-Sí, lo sé - interrumpió Harry. - Soy un poco provocador descarado. - Los ojos entrecerrados de Snape le contaron todo, y nuevamente Harry solo en el último segundo, se contuvo para no reírse. - Ya vuelvo - dijo alegremente, evitando a Severus, cuya expresión deprimida en su rostro se hizo aún más notable. Sin embargo, Harry estaba demasiado cegado por la alegría para prestarle atención.

Quizás nunca se había bañado tan rápido en su vida, ya que su único deseo era regresar con Severus lo más rápido posible. Al abrir la puerta del baño, vio que Severus, con las manos hacia abajo, estaba sentado en la cama y mirando al suelo, sin embargo, al escuchar que Harry salía, se levantó de un salto.

Asombrado por su reacción, Harry se congeló en la puerta. Por un minuto se puso de pie, mirando a Severus, quien le dirigió una mirada ilegible, pero extrañamente huraña. Un silencio incómodo colgó en la habitación.

Dios, ¡realmente quería tocarlo! Sentirlo con sus manos, piel, labios...

Harry caminó hacia Severus y se detuvo frente a él, luego levantó la mano y clavó la tela del manto sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos: la tela era áspera y debajo de ella el corazón latía con fuerza. Todo es más rápido, todo es intermitente. En completo silencio, Severus respiraba con más frecuencia. Levantando los párpados, Harry miró al rostro de Snape, que parecía acariciarlo con solo una mirada. Los labios de Severus estaban ligeramente separados, y Harry se preguntó si era posible… ¿Poder besarlo? ¿Es realmente posible? Sabía que esos labios le pertenecían y, sin embargo, aún temía que pudieran alejarlo si lo intentaba...

Y aquí Severus se pasó la lengua por los labios secos. Estaba respirando más y más, y Harry tenía la vaga sensación de que era su cercanía lo que tenía tal efecto en él.

No lo dudó más. De pie sobre sus calcetines, presionó sus labios contra sus delgados labios, que se separaron bajo el ataque de su lengua, permitiéndole penetrar en el calor de su boca. Un momento, y su lengua se encontró con la lengua de Severus, trenzándolo. Mojado, caliente, dulce... Justo como lo recordaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, hubo un fuerte gemido. Harry no podía decir a quién pertenecía, y al momento siguiente el mundo estaba envuelto en llamas. Privando la oportunidad de respirar un abrazo. Severus lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo como si quisiera convertirse en uno con él, los labios delgados atormentaron su boca, cavando en ellos con tanta codicia, como si se estuviera sofocando y solo pudiera obtener aire de los labios de Harry.

Los dedos de Snape se enterraron en su cabello y se apretaron en un puño, tal vez demasiado, pero él mismo, incapaz de controlar el impulso, dobló las uñas en la espalda de Severus, probablemente causando dolor, en su deseo de más, en el deseo de disolverse, ahogarse en ese beso. Comenzó a frotar contra la tela gruesa del manto, sintiendo que estaba emocionado. Al igual que Severus está emocionado. Sin embargo, Snape rompió el beso y susurró con los labios húmedos y enrojecidos directamente en la boca de Harry:

-No tenemos demasiado tiempo.

Harry levantó sus párpados. Sus gafas estaban empañadas y rodadas hacia un lado, pero podía ver los brillantes ojos negros sobre él, en los que había una expresión extraña: lo inspiraba alarmado.

-¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? - Harry preguntó en voz baja, cubriéndose los párpados mientras los labios de Severus tocaban su sien. Simplemente no podía imaginar que podría perder a Snape ahora, cuando por fin le pertenecía por completo. Incluso si solo eran unos días. Harry no tenía dudas: para él, estos días serían semanas o incluso meses.

-No lo sé - respondió Severus, enterrando su rostro en su cabello y respirando profundamente su olor. - Puede llevar un tiempo.

-¿Es necesario que vayas? ¿No puedes quedarte conmigo?

-Eso es imposible. - ¿Pensó, o había una nota triste en la voz de Snape otra vez? - No tengo opción. Y no sé cuándo recibiré la llamada.

Harry frunció los labios.

Voldemort. 

Voldemort otra vez. ¡Todo por su culpa!

>>¿Sabes que puedes venir aquí en cualquier momento? -Severus continuó, sus labios se deslizaron sobre la frente de Harry. - Cuando quieras. Incluso hoy…

¿Severus sabe que si tuviera la voluntad, no se habría ido en absoluto? Pasaría cada minuto libre aquí. Si tan solo se le permitiera.

Harry asintió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para que fuera más cómodo para Severus acariciar su cuello.

-Lo sé. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Sí - respondió Severus. - Lo harás.

Harry, de repente se sintió abrumado por la tristeza, pero a pesar de eso, sonrió. Era poco probable que pudiera contar con el reconocimiento recíproco, pero la convicción de Severus se desarmó.

-Anoche... ¿obtuviste todo lo que deseabas? - Snape preguntó de repente, sosteniendo sus labios a un milímetro de su sien, y Harry pensó que Severus contuvo el aliento.

-Sí. Por supuesto que sí. Y más - respondió con una sonrisa. - Mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé. Gracias. Soy inmensamente feliz…

Severus exhaló y capturó un beso pausado en la barbilla. Y luego se apartó y le dirigió una mirada larga y misteriosa. A Harry le pareció que con esa mirada, quería decirle algo, pero no podía entender exactamente qué.

-Vamos - dijo finalmente Snape, dejándolo salir de sus brazos. - Será mejor que regreses antes de que tus amigos se despierten. - Rodeó a Harry y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Harry suspiró decepcionado. No quería ir a ningún lado. En general. Él quería quedarse aquí. Para siempre.

Dándose la vuelta, siguió a Snape. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Severus se paró en la puerta que conducía al estudio, con una gruesa cortina de cabello ocultando su rostro. Harry tomó su chaqueta del brazo de la silla, en la que iba a ir a Hogsmeade, así como la capa de invisibilidad, luego se acercó a Severus y se detuvo cerca.

-Bueno... adiós - dijo tartamudeando. Un anillo de hierro parecía apretarse alrededor de su corazón. Era asfixiante.

Severus no lo miró. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, pero luego levantó la cabeza, y luego la expresión de ojos negros hizo que Harry se sobresaltara. Porque él mismo no lo sabía. No parecían haber cambiado un poco, pero allí... en el fondo... algo estaba sucediendo. Algo se movió, o tal vez ¿hubo una lucha?

Snape guardó silencio y Harry se volvió hacia la puerta, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un paso, cuando sintió el apretón de sus largos dedos, clavándose en su muñeca. Miró a Severus con asombro. Abrió y cerró la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero aparentemente no pudo, porque después de unos momentos apretó los labios, los lamió y simplemente atrajo a Harry hacia él, y luego lo hundió en la boca con un beso ardiente. Las rodillas de Harry se doblaron, mientras Severus le acariciaba la lengua y el paladar, desinteresadamente, pero suavemente. Codicioso, pero no groseramente. Parecía querer probarlo, recordar la textura, el calor y el sabor de sus labios.

Cuando Severus se alejó de él, Harry gimió y frenéticamente sacó aire de sus pulmones. El beso se interrumpió tan repentinamente como comenzó, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, escuchó un susurro:

-Te acompañaré.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Harry asintió y se dejó llevar por la oficina, todo el tiempo sintiendo a Snape apretando su mano en la palma de su mano.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Severus sacó su varita, se quitó los hechizos de cierre, se la guardó en el bolsillo y se volvió hacia Harry. Por un momento, simplemente se levantó y lo miró, y su mirada se deslizó por su rostro. Luego se detuvo en su mejilla, y luego Severus levantó lentamente la mano y se tocó la piel. Cuidadosamente, como pensativamente, la acarició.

-No quise golpearte - dijo de repente, y un desapego inusual sonó en su voz. - Pero a veces las cosas se salen de control y no podemos influir en nada. Es más fuerte que nosotros.

Harry abrió los ojos, asombrado de Snape.

-No te preocupes - respondió, un poco vacilante. - No importa. Ya lo olvidé.

Severus sonrió débilmente.

-Bien.

Snape dejó caer su mano y los dedos fríos desaparecieron. Luego tomó el bolígrafo y miró a Harry. Bueno, la pista se entiende. Con una cálida sonrisa, se puso su capa de invisibilidad. Severus abrió la puerta y Harry, sin volverse, porque cada mirada a Severus lo estaba lastimando, salió al pasillo.

Y solo cuando ya estaba un poco alejado de la oficina, escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. En ese momento, Harry se sintió insoportablemente solo.


	63. El principio del fin (parte dos)

-Harry, ¿vamos a volar hoy, como la última vez?

-No, gracias, No tengo ganas - murmuró Harry mientras él y Ron se dirigían por los pasillos llenos de gente.

-Entonces, ¿tal vez jugaremos al Subversive Fool, en la noche? Te voy a patear el culo esta vez.

-No, Ron. En otro momento - se negó Harry, convirtiéndose con el resto de los Gryffindor en una galería lateral.

Ron inclinó la cabeza y, moviendo las piernas, caminando en silencio.

Su amigo ya lo entendió con su persuasión, y el hecho de que decepcionó al pelirrojo no le causó ningún remordimiento. No quería hacer nada hoy, y él planeaba pasar la noche en la habitación, recordando los eventos de anoche y masturbándose.

Todo el día se equilibró entre la alegría casi histérica y la tristeza. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una mirada borrosa, se trasplantó a las enredaderas de Herbología, que con sus gritos en cuestión de segundos llevaron a cualquiera al calor blanco. Con una expresión soñadora en su rostro, escuchó extractos de un tratado sobre la batalla de gigantes y duendes en la altiplanicie de Kostvold en 1823. Hermione lo observó de cerca por un tiempo, pero no hizo comentarios. Durante el almuerzo, Harry no tragó un mordisco, sentado todo el tiempo con la cabeza inclinada y mirando constantemente la mesa de profesores. Severus no apareció en el Gran Comedor hoy, aunque todavía estaba en el castillo. Harry lo sabía con seguridad, ya que había estado arrastrando el Mapa de los Merodeadores con él, todo el día, comprobando si Snape se había ido.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Se detuvo y miró alrededor del corredor. Entre el mar de cabezas, Harry pudo ver los rizos ligeros de Luna, y le pareció que el resto de los estudiantes estaban tratando de rodearla en un amplio arco. Solo cuando ella se acercó entendió por qué. Sobre su cabeza había un sombrero con una mano que saludaba de izquierda a derecha, el mismo que le regaló en Navidad. Al ver el sombrero, Ron se rió y Harry pensó que tal vez este no era el mejor regalo.

-Hola. - Luna se detuvo frente a ellos, y cuando miró la mano, que en ese momento les mostró a todos el dedo medio, una sonrisa errante apareció en sus labios. La mandíbula de Ron cayó a su pecho. - Oh, sé que no debería ponérmelo en clases, pero estaba tan sola en la habitación que no podía dejarla allí sola otra vez. Sería desagradable para ella.

En respuesta, la mano se movió y trató de agarrar a su dueña por la nariz, pero Luna la apartó.

-No me molestes - dijo a su mano, y luego se volvió hacia Harry y Ron: - A ella le gusta bromear.

Al ver que su mano apretaba los dedos en un puño y se balanceaba para recibir un golpe, Ron tragó saliva.

-¿En verdad crees que ella está 'bromeando'?

-Oh, ella no me hará nada. Pero es mejor que no te acerques demasiado.

Ron saltó a un lado como escaldado, pero Harry permaneció en su lugar.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?

\- Sí. Tonks me preguntó si podrías venir un poco antes de lo acordado.

Harry abrió los ojos. ¡La lección con Tonks! ¡Se olvidó por completo de ella!

-Uhh...

¡Genial! ¡Ahora menos quería clases extra!

-Dile que no podré ir hoy. Yo... sucedió algo.

Luna arrugó la frente e, inclinando la cabeza hacia el hombro, fijó la mirada en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes. No te avergüences de haberlo olvidado. Nos olvidamos de todo cuando somos felices.

Harry sintió un leve sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas.

¡El infierno! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta ella? ¿Tiene todo escrito en su cara?

-Probablemente, en tu lugar, también lo olvidaría. - Ella le envió una mirada comprensiva y se alejó. - En ese caso, adiós, Harry - con eso, Luna se dirigió hacia el otro lado. La mano en su sombrero se dobló y nuevamente les mostró el tercer dedo.

-¿De qué estaba hablando? - Preguntó Ron, acercándose a Harry.

-Bueno...

-¿Qué es esa reunión con Tonks?

-Ah, eso... Sí, nada. Solo le pedí que trabajara conmigo adicionalmente con la Protección.

Ron lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? Eres el mejor de la clase, de todos modos. Y de hecho, probablemente el mejor en toda la escuela. ¿Quieres convertirte en Hermione?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No, decidí que no me haría daño aprender algunos hechizos más. Por si acaso.

-Ya sabes todo sobre Defensa.

-En realidad no.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras. - Con eso, siguió adelante sin esperar a Harry. - Si quieres pasar un tiempo con tu amigo, házmelo saber - arrojó sobre su hombro.

Harry suspiro. ¿Por qué Ron no entiende nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Que prefería sentarse en el dormitorio y pensar en Snape, en lugar de jugar juegos estúpidos o perseguir copos de nieve?

¡Por el amor de Merlín! Justo ayer, Severus lo besó, le hizo sexo oral, se desnudó para él, hicieron el amor, ¡y Harry le confesó sus sentimientos! Entonces, ¿va a jugar con Ron el tonto subversivo hoy? Parecía absurdo.

Realmente le gustaba jugar con Ron, y le gustaba... no, a Harry le _encantaba el_ Quidditch. Pero después de la experiencia con Severus, todo lo que solía amar, ahora también le parecía... insignificante.

Eso se llama... priorizar.

  
  


*** * ***

Cuando las lecciones terminaron, Harry se apresuró a huir de Ron y corrió a la habitación. Tenía un plan y, para implementarlo, tenía que darse prisa.

Sentado en la cama, abrió las palmas y miró la pequeña caja roja. Un regalo para Severus en el día de San Valentín, y que aún no se lo ha entregado.

Harry pensó por un momento. Severus aún no se ha ido; está en el castillo. No se sabe cuánto tiempo estará fuera, pero Harry quería... darle el regalo antes de irse. Para... para que él _sepa_...

Irá allí solo por un momento. Sólo dejará la caja y se retirará de inmediato. Severus dijo que podía ir cuando quisiera. Además, ya se han despedido. Harry no tenía dudas de que si veía a Severus, experimentaría las mismas sensaciones que en la mañana, y absolutamente no quería eso. Entonces él solo... lo sorprenderá antes de irse. Exactamente, ¡una sorpresa!

Saltó de la cama y sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores de debajo de la almohada. Afortunadamente, Severus todavía estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, donde había entrado hacía quince minutos. La última vez que Snape pasó casi una hora allí, lo que significa que Harry tendrá tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan. En general, Severus estuvo tan ocupado hoy, que no se miró a sí mismo durante todo el día.

Metiendo su capa de invisibilidad en su bolsillo y agarrando la caja, Harry bajó las escaleras y trató de cruzar la sala lo más rápido posible. Hermione, quien, junto con Ron, estaba sentada en una mesa en la esquina de la habitación haciendo su tarea, levantó la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de él, dejó la pluma y se levantó de un salto:

-¿Harry? Pensé que estabas en la sala de ayuda. Necesito hablar contigo...

-No ahora - Harry lanzó desde la apertura del retrato. - Volveré pronto. - Con estas palabras, salió de la sala de estar, miró alrededor del corredor y se puso su capa de invisibilidad. Subió corriendo las escaleras, casi saltando de la emoción cada vez mayor e imaginando la cara de Snape cuando encontrara su regalo. Pero su reacción a lo que Harry escribió en la postal, no podía imaginarlo siquiera. Se esperaba que a Severus le gustara. Al menos un poquito.

Hacía frío en las mazmorras. Siempre era el caso ahí, sin embargo, en invierno la temperatura bajaba tanto, que el vapor provenía de la respiración. Afortunadamente, esto era solo en las galerías. El aula y las habitaciones de Severus eran agradables. Su corazón latía como loco cuando, deteniéndose en la puerta de la oficina del maestro de pociones, Harry susurró la contraseña:

_-Dipsas._

La pesada puerta se tambaleó y se abrió lentamente. El crepúsculo reinó adentro, ya que la única fuente de luz eran las velas encendidas en un candelabro sobre una mesa. Harry cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él y caminó hacia la entrada a las habitaciones privadas de Snape.

Pensó un poco sobre si era necesario pronunciar la contraseña aquí, pero luego, por si acaso, dijo nuevamente:

_-Dipsas._

Con un crujido, la puerta se abrió y Harry entró con una sonrisa. En ese momento un aliento frío tocó su piel. Esto era extraño, ya que no había una sola ventana en la sala a través de la cual pudiera penetrar un tiro.

Era más brillante aquí que en el estudio. Aunque la chimenea se extinguió, se encendieron velas en el candelabro adjunto a las paredes. Harry miró a su alrededor. Todo aquí le era familiar, pero hasta ahora había visto la mayoría de los objetos solo desde un lado. ¿Dónde adjuntar la caja para que Severus la note? Fue a uno de los estantes, donde además de los libros había varios objetos oscuros y un puesto de plumas. Sin embargo, mirando de cerca las plumas, Harry no vio el bolígrafo que le había regalado a Severus por su cumpleaños. Se pregunto dónde lo guarda Snape. ¿Y las figuras? Es verdad, nunca los vio en ningún lado tampoco.

Alejándose del estante, Harry miró a su alrededor nuevamente. Siempre ha estado tranquilo. Para nada como en el salón Gryffindor. Siempre reinaba un aturdidor ruido, cuyos ecos se escuchaban incluso en las habitaciones. Después de tantos años de soledad, a Harry le encantaba estar en compañía de amigos, pero a veces, necesitaba el silencio. Y aquí siempre podía encontrarlo.

Una mesita. ¿Quizás solo deje la caja aquí? Harry se dirigió a donde la encimera pulida brillaba a la luz parpadeante, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la mesa, su atención se dirigió a un tenue resplandor verdoso. Se detuvo e intentó encontrar su fuente. Dio un paso atrás y... ¡ahí está! Un pequeño espacio entre los estantes. ¿Dónde estaba la entrada al laboratorio secreto de Severus?

Severus debe haber tenido prisa si cubría la entrada sin apretar...

Harry se preguntó muchas veces qué estaba preparando Severus y qué estaba haciendo en el laboratorio. Muy lentamente y con cuidado, fue al lugar donde notó la brecha, y miró dentro, mirando la vela verde y el costado del caldero negro.

No.

Él no irá allí. Severus dijo la contraseña, confía en él. No puede tomarlo y...

Harry volvió a mirar por la ranura. El fuego debajo de la caldera se extingue. Eso significaba que Severus había terminado de trabajar en su misteriosa poción. Habiendo cambiado un poco más, vio una botella cerca de la caldera. Y entonces algo hizo clic en su mente.

Fue _esa_ poción. ¡La poción que Severus vertió en su té!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry metió la mano en la ranura y empujó el estante hasta el extremo de deslizarse dentro.

Girando sus ojos hacia la botella verde, Harry caminó lentamente hacia la mesa, sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Severus le dio la poción que había estado cocinando durante tanto tiempo? Se veía muy... intrigante. ¿Qué es esta poción? ¿Para qué es? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Por qué no podía ir a Hogsmeade sin beberla?

Docenas de preguntas giraron en su cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados ante la ampolla, como si contara con una mirada para hacerle revelar sus secretos, Harry se detuvo.

El libro. Recordó que antes todavía había un libro que Severus usó al preparar esta poción. ¿Quizás pueda encontrar la respuesta en él? Al apartarse del caldero, Harry miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar un enorme volumen encuadernado en cuero, pero luego notó un resplandor dorado que emanaba del recuerdo en la esquina del pensive. Los hilos dorados de pensamientos, se movían con inquietud, como si el líquido dentro estuviera hirviendo, y de repente Harry vio...

Intrigado, se acercó un poco más.

Sí, no hubo error. Se vio a sí mismo. O más bien su propia cara sonriente. Sus gafas se deslizaron hacia abajo, una cicatriz en forma de rayo se podía ver en su frente. Y de repente su rostro desapareció, y de la bola de pensamientos apareció... una imagen de Voldemort.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se acercó.

Voldemort se reía, haciendo alarde de una serie de afilados dientes amarillos. Sin embargo, pasó un minuto y Voldemort desapareció, dando paso... a una botella verde.

Harry se congeló frente al pensive. Un miedo inexplicable lo inundó. Algo estaba mal, lo sintió con todas las fibras de su alma. Su voz interior gritó, tratando de atraer la atención de su dueño. Luego, en el pensive, su rostro apareció nuevamente, riendo Voldemort, una botella verde.

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué tienen en común Voldemort, la poción y Harry?

Tragó saliva con un nudo en la garganta. Por alguna razón, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de repente con la piel de gallina, su corazón latía como un martillo. Pasó algún tiempo antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que se mordió el labio con demasiada fuerza. 

Debe averiguarlo. ¡Necesita saberlo todo!

Agarrando la caja con fuerza en su mano y conteniendo la respiración, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, hundiendo su rostro en la bruma dorada.

Él verá y descubrirá cuál es el problema de todo esto.

Cuando los hilos dorados tocaron la piel, se enfrió. Al principio, todo nadó ante sus ojos, y luego la imagen se hizo clara y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba exactamente en el momento en que todo comenzó.

Y... lo vio.

"Iluminado" por las heridas.


	64. Abre los ojos (Parte uno)

_“Abre tus ojos._

_Ahórrate el desvanecerte ahora._

_Abre tus ojos, _

_No sacrifiques realmente el corazón de todo.”_

“El corazón de todo" por Within Temptation.

**Parte 1**

La imagen se hizo clara, y Harry de repente terminó en la clase de Pociones. Se vio a sí mismo de pie en el centro, con una mirada borrosa. En un rostro desprovisto de cualquier expresión, la sorpresa apareció gradualmente y luego el deleite. Los estudiantes lo miraron con interés. Snape se sentó en el escritorio al otro lado del aula. Entonces se levantó, sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

_“Entonces, ahora veamos qué anhela este niño insoportable. Sospecho que será una vista divertida...”_

La voz de Severus resonó desde las paredes, pero los labios del maestro de pociones estaban apretados, por lo que no podía decirlo en voz alta. ¡Probablemente fueron sus _pensamientos_!

Alguien resopló en las mesas de Slytherin, y luego hubo una risa divertida.

-¡Silencio! - Snape gruñó, lanzando una mirada aguda a Pansy y al Slytherin sentado a su lado. - ¡Guarden silencio todos!

La cara de Harry cambió gradualmente. Ahora parecía que estaba bajo hipnosis. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró con admiración al maestro de pociones parado frente a él. Su mirada se deslizó a lo largo de su figura alta, vestida de negro, con una sorpresa tan indescriptible, como si hubiera visto a este hombre por primera vez en su vida. Parecía notar en él, lo que antes estaba oculto para él.

_“¿Por qué Potter se concentró en mí? ¿Y por qué me está mirando de esa manera? ¿Es él realmente...?_

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del Gryffindor. Un bulto elocuente apareció en los pantalones. Alguien chupó un silbato y Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca.

Harry salió disparado. Su manto se enganchó en la mesa, tropezó con una mochila que yacía en el piso y solo en el último momento evitó encontrarse con el piso. No miró sus pies, y su mirada se centró exclusivamente en Snape, que lo miraba con creciente desconfianza.

_“Esto debe ser algún tipo de broma...”_

El salón de clases estaba completamente en silencio, cuando Harry se tambaleó hacia el escritorio de enseñanza. Finalmente, logró su objetivo deseado. Golpeando sus caderas en la encimera, quiso seguir adelante, pero una mesa pesada bloqueó su camino. La verdadera desesperación apareció en su rostro. Snape retrocedió.

_“No. Esto es imposible...”_

-Severus... - Harry gimió, inclinándose sobre la mesa y extendiendo la mano hacia Snape.

¡El infierno!

Harry colgó sobre la mesa, intentando a toda costa tocar el objeto de sus deseos recién realizados. La desesperada determinación se reflejó en su rostro.

-Tus ojos son los más hermosos y excitantes del mundo... - Su sueño y deseo se mezclaron en su voz. - Me gustaría ahogarme en ellos cuando me tomes... ¡Tómame... Severus!

La imagen nadó y el mundo giró. Harry escuchó a Snape pensar de nuevo.

_“¡La poción me apuntó! ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? Eso no debía suceder. ¿Cómo podría ser yo, el deseo de Potter? ¿Quizás el chico se volvió loco?”_

Otro torbellino mezcló todo.

_“Y esto es solo el comienzo. Ahora comienza la diversión...”_

_“Él lo negará, empujará en contra, pero al final se romperá... No te atormentes, Potter. No luches contra esto. No ganarás. Tienes que soportarlo...”_

_“Un poco más, y Potter ya no podrá resistir este deseo. Pronto, él mismo comenzará a seguirme… Comenzará a preguntar, rogar... sobre todo. Y luego celebraré mi triunfo. Veré con gran placer, cómo Potter se humillará ante mí.”_

_“El Señor Oscuro se enterará de todo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Me pregunto ¿cómo querrá usarlo...?_

La imagen se volvió clara nuevamente, y Harry se encontró en una reunión de Mortífagos.

-Me alegra haber podido darle noticias tan interesantes, mi Señor - dijo Snape sentado a la mesa. Su voz era tranquila y sin emociones.

-No me decepcionaste como siempre - respondió Voldemort. - Lo que nos dijiste, nos ayudará mucho. Creo que podemos aprovechar eso. - Él sonrió. - Mírame, Severus...

Y luego la voz de Voldemort llenó el espacio:

_“Debes haber oído hablar de la poción Admorsusexcetra... Con ella, puedes absorber la fuerza de quien lo bebe, junto con su sangre. Me volveré invencible cuando obtenga el poder de Potter, y al mismo tiempo me libraré del niño para siempre. Prepararás esta poción para mí, Severus. Y seducirás a Potter. Acércate a él y domestícalo para que comience a confiar en ti por completo, tanto, que beberá esta poción por su propia voluntad. Sabes que esta poción solo funciona cuando la víctima la acepta consciente y voluntariamente, sin coacción y sin duda. Tendrás tanto tiempo como necesites. Asegúrate de que nadie te moleste. Te doy total libertad de acción, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el chico, pero informarás sobre cómo van las cosas. Cuando la poción esté lista y me traigas a Potter... te recompensaré por todo.”_

La voz de Voldemort se apagó. Snape miró a su maestro y sonrió desagradablemente.

-Sabes qué hacer - dijo Voldemort.

-Por supuesto, mi Señor - dijo el Maestro de Pociones.

La imagen volvió a flotar, y luego Harry se encontró en las habitaciones de Snape. Caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea. Una sonrisa aterradora vagó por sus labios, una llama ardió en sus ojos.

-Finalmente… Finalmente, tuve una oportunidad.

Se levantó bruscamente la manga y miró con odio la Marca Oscura sobresaliente en su antebrazo. Una señal atravesada profundamente, una cicatriz, como si quisieran cortarlo de la carne.

_“’Desiderium Intimum’... le dejó una marca de por vida, pero ¿cómo podría saber que tomar una maldita poción casi le cortaría la mano? Y ahora, después de tantos años... finalmente se presentaba la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo más fuerte... finalmente podrá destruir al Señor Oscuro. Y deshacerse de Potter al mismo tiempo. Ese imbécil irresponsable nunca hará frente al Señor Oscuro. No tiene oportunidad. Dumbledore es demasiado estúpido para entenderlo. Entonces, esta es la única manera. Sacrificaré a Potter, sacrificaré todo para matar al Señor Oscuro. Ambos desaparecerán de mi vida de una vez por todas. Y con ellos, Dumbledore. Y entonces nadie más se atreverá a ordenarme. ¡Nadie y nunca!”_

El maestro de pociones se detuvo y se dejó caer en una silla.

_“Tendré que jugar en dos frentes... Dumbledore es una legalización maravillosa, pero no sabrá sobre este plan. No sabrá que su "sirviente fiel" va a destruir su arma secreta y la esperanza de todo el Mundo Mágico. Después de todo, no le gustará. -_ Los labios de Snape fueron tocados por una sonrisa burlona. _\- Debe utilizar ‘legilimens Evocis’. Sí, esta es la única forma de mantener todo en secreto, tanto de él, como del Señor Oscuro. Por supuesto, no será fácil, pero estoy listo para pagar cualquier precio.”_

Un fuego peligroso brilló en los ojos de Snape. Durante un rato permaneció inmóvil y contempló el fuego.

_“Para seducir a Potter... Es simple, ya que soy su "deseo más fuerte". Pero no voy a darle al niño una vida dulce. Le daré lo que se merece. Le haré saber lo que es el dolor. Lo atormentaré, lo lastimaré, y si él trata de irse, lo haré. Será responsable de todas las humillaciones que sufrí por la gracia de su padre. El único inconveniente de este plan, es que debo soportar la presencia del imbécil, tocarlo..._ \- la mueca aprensiva apareció en la cara del maestro de pociones, que, sin embargo, pronto fue reemplazada por una sonrisa irónica. -_Aunque, por otro lado, puedo obligarlo a cualquier cosa. Si quiero, puedo conseguir que me sirva, arrodillado. Hacerlo rodar a mis pies. Y de vez en cuando, tendré que mostrarle un cierto... ejem... interés. Pero estoy listo para cualquier cosa, si a cambio obtengo libertad._

Snape cerró los párpados y suspiró.

_“Admorsusexcetra... Hacer esta poción es un gran desafío, y en cuanto a la versión modificada... Tomará más de un mes. Pero no admito ni siquiera la idea del fracaso. Potter se convertirá en un cebo vivo. Mortal y venenoso. Veneno andante. Esta poción privará del poder mágico no solo de Potter, sino también del Señor Oscuro. Los mataré a los dos.”_

El maestro de pociones abrió los ojos, en los que se encendió una llama helada. Esta llama repentinamente llenó todo el espacio, pero en lugar de un zumbido, hizo eco en todas partes:

_“Los mataré a los dos.”_

_“Los mataré a los dos.”_

_“Mataré...”_

La llama desapareció y el silencio cayó. Se ha vuelto oscuro. Y de repente, desde la oscuridad, apareció un corredor en las mazmorras. Severus se paró frente al armario de las escobas. Antes del armario, en el que Harry practicaba la nariz rota de Malfoy y en el que su primer acercamiento estaba por suceder.

Una sonrisa peligrosa vagó en los labios de Severus, y nada más que fría determinación se reflejó en sus ojos.

_“Comienza el espectáculo...”_

Snape tiró de la manija y el torbellino giró. Entonces Voldemort y Snape salieron de una mezcla de colores y texturas. Estaban solos en una habitación oscura. El aire olía a humedad. Ambos ojos estaban cerrados, la boca sin labios de Voldemort se torció en una desagradable sonrisa de satisfacción, su fuente era una imagen que miró en la cabeza de su sirviente: Harry estaba de rodillas con la polla de Snape en la boca...

_“Si, si, si. ¡Genial Simplemente impresionante. _\- La risa triunfante de Voldemort rasgó los tímpanos, pero la imagen desapareció tan rápido como apareció, y una escena en la oficina del maestro de pociones tomó su lugar. En el centro de la habitación estaban Malfoy y Snape. Inclinándose hacia el Slytherin, le siseó directamente a la cara:

-¡No te acerques a él! Potter es _intocable_. ¡Incluso, ningún cabello debe caerse de su cabeza! ¿Está claro?

-¿Por qué? - Malfoy apretó los puños, el fuego rebelde brilló en sus ojos. - ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro me ordenó detener la propagación de todos los chismes sobre lo que sucedió en la lección de Pociones y asegurarme de que otros maestros no supieran sobre eso? ¡Los Slytherins ya me odiaban por esto! ¡Dejaron de contar conmigo! ¡Y todo esto por Potter!

-No es asunto tuyo. Le prometiste al Señor Oscuro que harías esto, y todos esperamos de ti que cumplas con tu deber. Las razones no te conciernen. ¿O debería decirle al Señor que te estás retirando de tu palabra? ¿Por qué decidiste no obedecer su orden?

El miedo apareció en los ojos del niño.

\- No, pero...

Snape sacó su varita y el rostro de Malfoy se llenó de verdadero terror.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. Y serás castigado por la desobediencia. ¡_Crucio_!

El gabinete desapareció, y la clase de Pociones apareció en su lugar. Harry y Snape se pararon uno frente al otro, sus miradas enojadas se cruzaron. Y si en los ojos de Harry todo estaba gritando de indignación y desesperación, entonces en los ojos de Snape no había nada más que cálculo y odio helado.

-Puedo _follarte_, Potter. Pero no esperes nada _más_ de mí - gruñó Snape, pronunciando cada palabra con presión, como si la saturara con veneno, además, veneno mortal.

Harry hizo una mueca. La ira en sus ojos estalló más y más.

-¡No voy a ser _solo_ tu puta! - gritó.

Snape entrecerró los ojos para que sus ojos se convirtieran en dos rendijas estrechas. Se puso terriblemente frío.

-En ese caso, no serás _nada_ para mí.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Tanto la ira como la rebelión desaparecieron de ellos en un instante, y el dolor y la decepción estallaron…

_“¡Maldita sea! Me dejé llevar….”_

-En ese caso, no lo molestaré más, señor - dijo Harry en voz baja y, dándole la espalda a Snape, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_“¡Maldito Potter! Será más difícil con él de lo que esperaba. Me suplicará migajas de ternura hasta que consiga la suya. Es una pena que tenga que comprometerse y obligarse a ser más agradable con él, de lo contrario se escapará_...” - Snape observó a Harry tambalearse hacia la salida y se escondió detrás de la puerta. Y la ira brilló en sus ojos. – “¡_Maldito Potter!”_

La imagen flotó y los estudiantes aparecieron en el aula. Se sentaron en silencio en las mesas y trabajaron en la poción. Todos menos ausentes Harry y Hermione. Snape se sentó a la mesa, su mirada fija en la puerta. Su cara estaba contaminada con rabia.

Entonces la pluma vaciló y Hermione entró en el aula. Tenía los labios apretados, y parecía que estaba asustada, pero sus ojos brillaban con una determinación inexorable. Snape se levantó lentamente, fijó su mirada expectante en ella. Los estudiantes que pasó junto a los escritorios, dirigiéndose hacia la maestra enojada, interrumpieron su trabajo y se dieron la vuelta. Al acercarse al profesor, se detuvo y levantó la mano, tendiéndole un pequeño trozo de papel.

-Desafortunadamente, Harry no podrá venir a clase hoy, ya que se enfermó y ahora está en el ala del hospital. Madame Pomfrey me pidió que le diera este certificado.

La furia brilló en los ojos de Snape. No apareció, no apareció, pero brilló.

-¡Siéntese! - Él gruñó, sacó un certificado de las manos de Hermione y, frente a la niña sorprendida, lo rompió en pedazos pequeños.

_“¿Cómo se atrevió él? ¿Cómo se atreve a ignorarme? ¿Cómo pude haberme descuidado tan audazmente? Oh, cada Gryffindor en esta clase, cada uno de sus miserables amigos recordará esta lección... Los destruiré a todos. La próxima vez, Potter ni siquiera se atrevería a pensar en huir de mí.”_

Luego la clase se dio la vuelta y se convirtió en la oficina del maestro de pociones. Con las manos sobre la cara, Harry estaba sentado en una silla frente a Snape. Un minuto antes, Snape lo había invitado a tomar el té con Veritaserum, y había dicho cosas que nunca se hubiera atrevido a insinuar en su vida. Las partes de su rostro que eran visibles en los huecos, eran carmesí.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Snape lo observó cuidadosamente.

_“¿Cómo te gusta fingir ser una víctima, verdad, Potter?”_

Harry bajó lentamente las manos, pero no miró de inmediato al profesor. Antes de levantar los ojos hacia él, suspiró varias veces. La timidez y la obstinación se leyeron en su mirada, y el más mínimo golpe fue suficiente para romper el frágil equilibrio no a favor del segundo.

_“Hay que tener cuidado. Lo que hay que hacer es darle al menos un sentido fantasmal de control sobre la situación.”_

-¿Por qué te estás torturando así? - la voz del maestro de pociones sonaba inusualmente tranquila y calmada. Las palabras salieron, los ojos de Harry se abrieron. - Si tienes tanto miedo de tus deseos, te daré una opción. - Señaló la puerta. - Puedes irte si quieres. No te detendré.

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón con la mirada de que ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo. Como paralizado, observó a Snape levantarse, ir a los estantes, seleccionar un libro y sentarse en su silla, inmerso en la lectura.

_“Bien jugado. ¿Crees que tienes elección, muchacho? Es solo cuestión de tiempo...”_

Harry parecía desconcertado. Miró a Snape, luego miró a la puerta. La miró por un minuto y luego respiró hondo y miró a Snape nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se levantó.

_“Tan rápido Ni siquiera llegué al segundo capítulo...”_

Harry se acercó lentamente a la silla en la que estaba sentado Snape. Luego, quitó cuidadosamente el libro de sus manos, lo dejó sobre la mesa y luego levantó los dedos temblorosos y tocó la mejilla del hombre.

-Te elijo - susurró en voz baja.

_“Qué sorpresa...”_

La imagen volvió a nadar. Y ahora estaba en el pasillo que conducía al ala del hospital, a través del cual, Snape se apresuraba como un torbellino. Sostuvo a Harry en sus brazos: ensangrentado, inconsciente, la sangre corría por su rostro magullado. Unas gotas de sangre empaparon la tela negra de su manto, y algunas cayeron al suelo, dejando una larga marca escarlata. El fuego helado de la ira ardía en los ojos del profesor. Snape ahora parecía un loco.

_“Lo mataré. Le arrancaré la piel y lo veré morir. No... le aplastaré el cráneo. Lo golpearé contra la pared, hasta que su cabeza se rompa. No... le romperé las piernas, le cortaré los dedos y luego lo quemaré vivo. No... necesita algo más doloroso. Debido a ese idiota sin cerebro, todo mi plan... todo podría convertirse en polvo. Si él hubiera matado a Potter, tendría que despedirme de la libertad. No, él no huirá de mí. Lo encontraré y... sí, uso Legilimens Evocis. Lo empujaré al infierno. Encarcelándolo en una pesadilla. Y me libraré de esos dos idiotas. Los llevaré al Señor Oscuro y dejaré que haga lo que quiera con ellos. ¡Pero Malfoy es mío!”_

Abrió la puerta del ala del hospital y entró. Advertidos por Ron y Hermione McGonagall, Dumbledore y Pomfrey ya lo estaban esperando. Al ver a Harry, McGonagall gritó y se llevó una mano a la boca. Los ojos azules de Dumbledore simultáneamente mostraban ira y miedo.

\- Rápido! ¡Ponlo aquí, Severus! - Gritó Pomfrey, señalando la cama más cercana.

Snape bajó cuidadosamente a Harry sobre las sábanas blancas, que inmediatamente se pusieron rojas.

-Severus - comenzó Dumbledore, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Harry. - Necesitamos tus pociones. ¿Podrías...? ¡Severus! - Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de terminar, ya que Snape ya estaba en la salida, y al momento siguiente desapareció detrás de la pesada puerta, que se cerró de golpe con un ruido ensordecedor.

Y nuevamente, todo desapareció, y la oficina de Dumbledore apareció en el sitio del ala del hospital. Con los dedos torcidos, el director estaba sentado a la mesa y parecía muy serio. Snape estaba de pie frente a él, su cara recta como una estatua, una máscara que se parecía a una máscara congelada.

-¿Estás absolutamente seguro, Severus? - Preguntó Dumbledore, mirándolo con una mirada penetrante.

-Sí, director. El chico estaba completamente loco. Quería matar a Potter. Emboscaron y estaban a punto de ser golpeados hasta la muerte. Sin magia, para no traicionarse. Malfoy decidió que de esta manera se ganaría la gratitud del Señor Oscuro... - Snape bajó la voz y se lamió los labios.

Dumbledore respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo, mirando sus propias palmas.

-¿Cómo supiste que se unió a él?

\- Recibí una llamada.

El director bajó los párpados y sacudió la cabeza.

-Desearía poder evitar esto. Debería haber...

-El Señor Oscuro no perdona. No podías hacer nada, director.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos y miró a Snape desde detrás de una cortina de cabello gris.

-Es bueno que hayas devuelto su cuerpo al castillo. Así que logramos salvar al menos a él, porque la mente de Draco es irreparable... está paralizada. ¿Y Lucius y Narcisa?

-No estuvieron presentes.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato. 

>>Crabbe murió tratando de proteger a su hijo. Goyle no pronunció una palabra cuando Voldemort torturó a su descendencia, pero sospecho que no vendrá a la próxima reunión de Mortífagos, que es lo mismo que firmar una sentencia de muerte. Cuando el Señor Oscuro descubra que ha desertado, lo encontrará y lo destruirá - dijo Snape de manera muy uniforme y contenida. No había nada en sus ojos, excepto la oscuridad que crecía y finalmente se tragaba todo a su alrededor, y luego el pensamiento sonó en esta oscuridad:

_“El viejo tonto ni siquiera sospecha que tengo algo que ver con eso. Por supuesto, destruí la mente de Draco, el niño nunca volverá a ser él mismo. Obtuvo lo que se merecía. Y tal castigo espera a cualquiera que se atreva a interponerse en mi camino...”_

En ese momento, salieron esquemas de oscuridad de algunos objetos que se transformaron en la atmósfera de la oficina del maestro de pociones. Snape estaba parado frente a la puerta abierta, y enfrente estaba Harry, quien lo miraba, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? - preguntó bruscamente el profesor. - ¿No deberías estar en el hospital todavía?

-Fui dado de alta - dijo Harry. - hoy. ¿Puedo... entrar? - Preguntó tímidamente.

_“No sería demasiado inteligente alejarlo ahora.”_

Snape entrecerró los ojos, pero se hizo a un lado, dejándolo entrar. Cuando cerró la puerta, Harry impulsivamente corrió hacia él, juntando sus manos en su cintura y presionándolo contra la puerta. Exhalando ruidosamente, presionó su frente contra su pecho apretado en negro y cerró los ojos. Luego se frotó la mejilla sobre el manto áspero.

-Te extrañé... - susurró contra la túnica negra y, sonriendo, presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Snape.

_“Merlín, qué niño tan insoportable y soso... Voy a enfermarme. Sin embargo, el truco magistral de Malfoy ha traído algunos beneficios. Potter decidió que lo salvé porque no era indiferente a él... Ahora soy un "héroe" para él. Y eso significa que manipularlo será mucho más fácil. Qué tonto tan ingenuo...”_

La imagen ha desaparecido. Snape estaba ahora parado frente al tocador y, frunciendo el ceño, miraba la piedra verde.

_“Esta piedra me ayudará a mantener a Potter al alcance de mi vista. No se le debe permitir volver a tener problemas. Él es demasiado importante para mi plan. Demasiado importante para que le pase algo.”_

Los verdes de repente llenaron todo el espacio, tragándose todo a su alrededor, pero luego desaparecieron, y la habitación de pociones del maestro apareció nuevamente frente a Harry. Harry estaba sentado en una silla frente a Snape, quien estaba vertiendo líquido ámbar en el vaso en ese momento.

-¿Qué vas a beber, Potter?

_“Tiene que darle un trago. Debo descubrir lo que soñó. Lo que lo asustó tanto.”_

La imagen ha cambiado. Apretando los puños, Harry se paró frente a Snape, con furia en los ojos y la voz quebrándose.

-No tenías que esconderte de toda la escuela, pasar días en la cama debajo de la capa de invisibilidad para que nadie te tocara; no tenías que escuchar comentarios viciosos y viles dirigidos a ti para ver caricaturas colgadas por toda la sala de estar; ¡no tenías que avergonzarte, refutar, esconderte! No estabas tan abrumado, tan sorprendido cuando te diste cuenta de que todo esto es cierto; ¡no soñaste conmigo y no te masturbaste pensando en mí! ¡No, estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste! ¡No soñaste con mi toque, no soñaste con mis ojos, sabiendo que nunca serías tocado, que nunca te tomarían! No sabes cómo es obtener todo lo que soñaste y luego quedarte sin nada; no sabes lo doloroso que es cuando te quitan todo, ¡qué se siente sentir que no significas nada! Y creo que nunca sabrás nada... No, ¡no sobreviviste a todo esto! No sabes lo que es... - se detuvo para respirar.

_“Merlín, ten piedad de mí. ¿Realmente tengo que escuchar todo esto? ¿Parece que este niño se dispuso a matarme con sus ridículos problemas? ¿Esta interminable masticación de detalles? No, Potter, no sé qué es eso. No significas nada para mí. Absolutamente. Eres solo una marioneta en mis manos. Y encontraré una manera de hacerte recompensarme por sentarme aquí y sufrir tus quejas infantiles y estúpidas...”_

-Bueno, ¿por qué no te ríes? - Harry preguntó con amargura. - No seas tímido. Soporté tanto que no me importa.

_“Créeme, me muero de risa...”_

-No tenía esa intención - respondió Snape con calma. Harry se mordió el labio.

_“Y ahora tengo una oportunidad...”_

-¿Esto solo te atormenta por la noche, Potter? ¿O hay algo más?

Harry se hundió en la silla. Parpadeando, se frotó los ojos y se quitó las gafas. Parecía que no sabía dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando.

-¿Preguntaste algo? - Dijo, poniéndose las gafas otra vez y mirando sospechosamente su vaso.

-Hablamos de tus sueños - respondió Severus de manera uniforme.

-Ah, sí - murmuró Harry. - Fue terrible.

_“Si la estupidez tuviera una apariencia específica, usaría anteojos redondos y una cicatriz en la frente.”_

-_¿Qué_ fue exactamente terrible? - Snape preguntó con presión.

Harry se despidió.

-Ese sueño de sangre y Mortífagos - frunció el ceño, el Gryffindor, como recordando los detalles. - Voldemort estaba allí también. Me rodearon, se birlaban de mí. Estaba desnudo y cubierto de sangre. Él corrió hacia mí y no pude respirar. Voldemort también dijo algo sobre... ¿una fiesta? Eso parece. Tenía miedo, no podía hacer nada. Quise contactarte a través de la piedra, pero ya no la tenía. Me la habían quitado junto con mi ropa. Y entonces escuché... tu voz. Dijiste... - Harry dudó y miró a Snape. El maestro de pociones se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolo con tanta atención, como si su sueño fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué dije? - Preguntó, perforando a Harry con una mirada, su voz sonaba muy intensa.

-Dijiste... ‘nadie te salvará esta vez’.

Snape palideció, y el miedo parpadeó en sus ojos.

_¡¡Maldita sea! ¿Realmente me ha mordido? ¿O de alguna manera se enteró de mi plan? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Es imposible!”_

La imagen ha cambiado nuevamente.

-Severus... dime Harry. Nunca me llamas así.

-Y no voy a comenzar - dijo el maestro de Pociones.

“Un poco más, y lo maldeciré...”

-¿No? - Harry frunció el ceño por un momento. - Pero tal vez podrías decir eso como parte de la frase: ‘Harry Potter me ama’

_“¿Te parece gracioso, Potter? Solo eres patético.”_

La última frase se hizo eco de las paredes invisibles de la conciencia, desde donde la imagen se onduló y desapareció, dando paso a una nueva imagen. Esta vez, Severus estaba en su laboratorio secreto y con una mirada concentrada, sacudió una botella con líquido verdoso en su palma.

_“Si calculé bien las proporciones, necesito agregar trece gotas y cada una, dos segundos después de la anterior_. - Bajó los párpados y respiró hondo_. - "Si algo sale mal, tendré que comenzar de_ nuevo..." - Snape abrió los ojos y sostuvo su mano con una botella a unos centímetros del líquido burbujeante en la caldera. Inclinando la botella, redujo sus cejas al puente de su nariz y observó cómo la primera gota caía en el caldero. Dos segundos después, otra. Luego más y más. Queda por medir tres gotas más, cuando un fuerte silencio fue roto por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas. El repentino ruido inquietó a Snape, su mano tembló y varias gotas cayeron en el caldero a la vez. La poción siseó y cambió de color a un turquesa venenoso.

La furia brilló en los ojos negros. Severus miró hacia la puerta. Los dedos que agarraban la botella temblaron.

El golpe se repitió, esta vez más fuerte e insistente.

_“¡Potter! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás!”_

Furioso, rompió la botella en el piso de piedra y, como una nube de tormenta que presagia una tormenta feroz, salió volando del laboratorio. La pared se cerró detrás de él, y después de un momento ya estaba abriendo la puerta principal.

-Buenas noches, Severus - dijo Harry rápidamente y sin dudarlo se deslizó dentro del brazo de Snape. En el siguiente segundo ya estaba mirando a su alrededor, mirando la habitación. Snape lentamente cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sus ojos arrojaron rayos. Rayo de hielo.

Harry se volvió y cuando miró la cara del maestro de pociones, el miedo y... la incertidumbre aparecieron en su mirada.

-¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó ansioso. - Espero no haberte molestado. - Sus ojos recorrieron la sala de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? - La voz de Snape se cortó como una cuchilla de afeitar. Frío y dolor. - ¿Has venido a apaciguarme?

Yo solo... - Harry abrió la boca, pero Snape no lo dejó terminar.

-Deja de hablar, ¡desvístete! Después de todo, quieres satisfacerme a primera hora ¿no?... - Los dedos largos se deslizaron elocuentemente hacia la mosca, pero se congeló a medias, y la cara de Snape se distorsionó por una desagradable mueca punzante. - ¿Y tal vez follarte de inmediato? - Harry se puso de pie sin moverse y sus ojos muy abiertos. - ¿O solo vas a pararte y mirarme, Potter? ¡De rodillas!

_“Ya veo, te duele. Eso es bueno. Pagarás por lo que hiciste. Y ahora será aún más doloroso. Te explicaré que este no es un hotel donde puedes ir cuando quieras. Te enseñaré obediencia.”_

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Viniste por esto o no? Siempre vienes solo por esto, - siseó Snape, con obvio placer, viendo cada espasmo doloroso en la cara del niño, causado por sus palabras.

-Veo que estás de mal humor - murmuró Harry finalmente en voz baja y frustrada. – Me iré. No me siento como...

_“¡Oh, no! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!”_

-Siempre estoy de mal humor cuando te confundes bajo mis pies, patético cachorro quejumbroso - gruñó Snape, deteniéndose y mirando al niño con una mirada asesina. - Un cachorro cariñoso y dependiente que está dispuesto a hacer lo que le digan. Bueno ahora...

-¡Cállate! - un grito furioso salió de la garganta de Harry, y el aire se llenó con la risa satisfecha que resonó en el alma de Snape. Todo estaba oscurecido por la oscuridad, y la imagen cambió de nuevo.

Harry ahora estaba sentado en una silla frente a Snape, su rostro expresaba determinación cuando dijo:

-¡Lo mataré! Mataré a Voldemort.

Snape le dirigió una larga mirada.

_“¿Quieres matar al hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos? No me hagas reír... Nunca tendrás éxito. No puedes hacer nada. Eres solo cero.”_

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? - Snape finalmente preguntó.

-Todavía no lo sé - respondió en voz baja, y notando la sonrisa burlona que apareció en la cara del maestro de pociones, agregó rápidamente: - Pero encontraré la manera. ¡Voldemort pagará por todo, incluso si se convierte en mi última acción!

La burla desapareció de la cara de Snape, y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Tengo que entender tus palabras, de que estás listo para sacrificar tu vida para matar al Señor Oscuro?

_“Así que, quieres facilitar mi tarea, Potter…”_

Harry frunció los labios y bajó los ojos.

-Sé que no puedo hacer mucho, él es inusualmente fuerte. Pero lo intentaré, y si muero... - miró directamente a los ojos de Severus, tan negros como un cielo sin estrellas, -... al menos lo llevaré conmigo.

La cara de Severus se volvió gris y sus cejas se alzaron.

_“Bueno, bueno, Potter... A veces puedes dar en el blanco. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¿O me traicioné a mí mismo? No, esto es imposible... Eres demasiado tonto para prestar atención a los matices. Por supuesto que llevarás al Señor Oscuro contigo... pero lo harás exclusivamente con mi ayuda.”_

-Te gusta retratar a un héroe, Potter. Pero, de hecho, eres un tonto. Ni siquiera podrías lastimar al Señor Oscuro. No sabes cómo. Él te matará antes de que puedas abrir la boca. Y no importa qué motivos nobles te guíen, no importa lo que trates de hacer, en un duelo con él no tienes oportunidad.

_“Solo eres bueno sirviendo como cebo. Tu valor no excede un huevo de cuco arrojado al nido de otra persona.”_

La imagen volvió a aparecer en ondas, la imagen cambió. Ambos seguían sentados junto a la chimenea, pero Snape parecía nervioso y molesto.

-¿No has dominado la defensa contra la legalización habitual, pero quieres tomar el Legilimens Evocis? No me hagas reír, Potter. - El Maestro de Pociones resopló y se volvió hacia la chimenea.

-No quiero que Voldemort me lance este hechizo. ¡Prefiero morir, que vivir en una pesadilla! - Gritó con voz quebrada. Snape lo miró y apretó los labios.

-El Señor Oscuro _no te lanzará_ este hechizo Potter - dijo Snape con confianza y se levantó de su silla.

_“Él tiene planes completamente diferentes para ti...”_

La imagen estaba borrosa y apareció una nueva en su lugar. Severus se sentó a la mesa de enseñanza en el Gran Comedor y vio a Harry salir corriendo de la mesa. Junto a su plato estaba el Daily Prophet acostado con una impactante reseña titulada: "Harry Potter: ¿La esperanza del mundo mágico o el cobarde?"

_¡Maldita sea, este estúpido chico es tan impresionable que podría pensar en cualquier cosa. Tiene que limpiar su cerebro. Usaré esta situación y fortaleceré su confianza. Tengo que jugar un poco, pero Potter es tan ingenuo, que se tragará el anzuelo sin dudarlo.”_

La imagen giró y apareció la habitación de Snape. Harry sentado en su cama, con las piernas separadas y agarrando su pene con la palma de la mano. Completamente desnudo, con solo una corbata verde alrededor del cuello que se balanceaba al ritmo de su brazo, se masturbaba frente a Snape. Ante Snape y solo para él.

Ojos negros seguían mirándolo.

_“Excelente... el Señor Oscuro estará encantado...”_

Un destello absorbió la visión, y al momento siguiente apareció una nueva imagen. Harry volvió a tener las habitaciones del maestro de pociones, pero esta vez la atmósfera era completamente diferente. Snape se acercó, mirándolo con una mirada asesina, y Harry retrocedió, y una mezcla de miedo e ira se reflejó en su rostro.

-¡Basta! - Harry gritó con voz frustrada. - ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto! ¿Decidiste que puedes hacer lo que quieras si te dejo? - Severus levantó una ceja - lo que sucedía abiertamente lo entretuvo.

_“No, Potter, no lo creo. Yo sé eso. Siempre me dejarás hacer lo que quiera. Eres demasiado débil para resistirme.”_

-Eso es... - vaciló. - Tal vez hasta ahora ha sido, ¡pero a partir de entonces todo cambiará! ¡Ya no me empujarás más! ¡Esto se acabó!

Snape de repente se detuvo y miró a Harry, en el cual el desprecio se mezclaba con la curiosidad. Entonces la araña mira una mosca enredada en una red.

-¿Cómo me vas a prohibir, Potter? - Murmuró en un susurro amenazante y helado. - ¿Cómo va a prohibirme usar mi propiedad a mi discreción?

_“Si, Potter. Escuchaste bien. Eres de mi propiedad. Tu vida me pertenece, y solo yo decidiré qué hacer con ella.”_

La imagen ha cambiado dramáticamente. Ahora Snape estaba parado detrás de Harry, con los dedos en sus calzoncillos, y le susurrándole al oído:

-Te diré la verdad, Potter - susurró Snape sombríamente, empujando lentamente el rayo. - Quieres esto. Te gusta provocarme, para que luego pueda romperte. - Snape deslizó los pantalones de sus caderas y los dejó caer de rodillas. Harry retrocedió tambaleándose involuntariamente, aferrándose al cuerpo frío detrás de él. - Te gusta cuando hago esto. Cuando te llamo al orden, cuando rompo tu resistencia, cuando te castigo… - el maestro de Pociones continuó, y un cepillo pálido con dedos flexibles penetró la tela de sus calzoncillos.

_“Tan emocionado... lo poco que se necesita para llevarlo a ese estado...”_

-Porque te gusta, Potter. Te gusta sentirte sucio y humillado. Roto y obediente. Y _sé_ que odias esa parte porque te gusta, pero no puedes cambiar nada. - Harry jadeó, y sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él cuando los dedos de Snape bajaron una vez más por su pene. Una mano del maestro de pociones retrocedió y se demoró en las nalgas de Harry, extendiendo ligeramente los dedos. - Te gusta... - La voz de Snape se volvió ronca, - arrastrarte a mis pies.

_“Que simple es. Qué fácil es controlarte, muchacho... Sé muy bien lo que quieres. Y es suficiente para darte esto para que te conviertas en un perrito leal y llorón. Para hacerte mi puta...”_

_“Puta...”_

_“Puta...”_

_“Puta...”_

El eco se llevó la palabra, haciendo que la imagen entrara en ondas y cambiara. Los eventos tuvieron lugar nuevamente en los apartamentos del maestro de pociones, pero ahora todo era completamente diferente. Ambos se sentaron en sillas uno frente al otro.

-En realidad... creo… - solo miró al maestro de pociones, quien lo estaba mirando cuidadosamente. - Cuando estás con Voldemort y él te ordena hacer todas esas... cosas... Es decir, usar todo tipo de hechizos... Dijiste que para tener éxito, realmente necesitas querer hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo haces...? - se detuvo al ver cómo los ojos de Snape brillaban.

Una sombra de entendimiento corrió por la cara de Harry, y luego el horror reverberó.

Los labios de Snape se torcieron en una sonrisa sombría.

-¿Estás sorprendido, Potter?

Harry parecía haber sido golpeado en la cabeza. Por un momento miró hacia el espacio y luego sacudió la cabeza.

Eso es imposible.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Snape preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Resulta... resulta que... ¿te gusta? Dijiste que realmente quieres. ¿De verdad? - Harry se interrumpió cuando Snape se inclinó hacia él y entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo que me gusta, lo que tengo que hacer y lo que quiero, son cosas completamente diferentes, Potter.

_“Oh, por supuesto, me gusta lastimar, pero solo cuando lo necesito para algo o cuando lo quiero yo mismo. Y sirviendo al Señor Oscuro, tengo que hacerlo todo el maldito tiempo, incluso cuando lo encuentro completamente redundante. Y entonces quiero deshacerme de él. Entonces nadie puede controlarme. Lo haré por mi propia iniciativa. Pero no lo entiendes, Potter.”_

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Pero eso significa que tú…

-La mente humana es una herramienta realmente curiosa. Puede hacer cualquier cosa si sabes dónde está la cerradura, y puedes recoger las llaves. Una vez que haya completado esta tarea, puede hacer cualquier cosa. Incluyendo cosas de las que ni siquiera era teóricamente capaz. Por ejemplo, matar a una persona. O déjalo entrar en tu corazón. O el odio. Estrictamente hablando, de esto se trata el control.

_“Solo gracias a él, soporto de alguna manera tu presencia y el poder tocarte...”_

La imagen flotó y se volvió clara nuevamente. Ahora se encontraba en el Gran Comedor. Sentado en la mesa de profesores, Snape observó a Harry, que parecía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, con la cara enterrada en un plato de comida.

_“Algo está mal con él. No me gusta la expresión de su rostro. Cuando me mira, veo miedo en sus ojos. Necesitamos vigilarlo bien...”_

La imagen ha cambiado. Ahora frente a él estaba la clase de Pociones. Snape se paró detrás de Harry y miró sus dedos temblorosos apretados en un puño.

“_Esta tenso. Es evidente en cada uno de sus gestos. Me tiene miedo. Pero, ¿por qué?”_

La imagen flotó e inmediatamente cambió a una nueva. Estirando su brazo hacia adelante, Snape se paró frente a la entrada de sus habitaciones, mirando a Harry con una mirada fría.

-Devuelve lo que robaste - siseó.

-Yo... - Harry comenzó.

-No me obligues a buscarte - gruñó Snape, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Harry se mordió el labio.

Fue al maestro de pociones, sacó la poción de ‘sueño sin sueño’ de su bolsillo y silenciosamente le entregó la botella. Snape miró la botella, con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos.

_“¡Qué demonios…! Por eso se comportó tan extrañamente... Soñó algo. Aparentemente, algo tan impresionante, que quiso ocultar todo y comenzó a evitarme. No me gusta…”_

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

Yo... no quería molestarte.

“_Qué conmovedor...”_

-Muy amable de tu parte - Snape resopló, dándole una mirada penetrante. - Y, por supuesto, ¿esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que últimamente pareces un sonámbulo? ¿Soñaste otra vez con algo que quieras olvidar?

-Yo... eso es... - Harry dudó. - Vi un sueño en el que una bandada de arañas me perseguía, y les tengo mucho miedo, por eso quería tomar la poción.

-¿En serio? - La ceja de Snape se alzó. - ¿Arañas? ¿O tal vez también había ratones?

_“Qué mentiroso mediocre es... Un imbécil engañoso y sin escrúpulos. ¿Crees que puedes ocultarme la verdad? Qué equivocado estás...”_

Harry se mordió el labio.

-Sabía que si te contaba esto, te reirías de mí - dijo, mirando a los ojos de Snape. – Por eso no quería hablar. Ahora, ¿podrías darme finalmente la poción?

_“Tienes que arriesgarte. Tengo que penetrar su conciencia. Lo pillé por sorpresa.”_

-Bien. Pero si te encuentro atrapando ratones nuevamente en mi oficina, te arrepentirás amargamente. Si necesitas algo más, deberías venir a preguntarme - dijo Snape, devolviéndole la botella de poción.

-Gracias - murmuró Harry.

El maestro de pociones se alejó, dejándolo entrar a la habitación, pero tan pronto como cruzó el umbral de la sala y la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Snape lo agarró por el collar y, completamente desconcertado, lo presionó contra una superficie de madera, y luego apuntó su varita y siseó:

-_Legilimens Evocis._

Todo lo posterior sucedió en un instante. Un destello cegador golpeó dolorosamente en los ojos, y luego imágenes de sueño salieron de esta luz, pero no la que él todavía recordaba, sino un sueño completamente diferente.

_ ‘Snape lo presionó contra la pared, se inclinó sobre él, mordiéndole el cuello, y luego Snape se convirtió en Voldemort. Los dientes de Voldemort royeron la carne de Harry, cuando se apartó, la sangre fluyó por su barbilla, y luego sonrió horriblemente._

_-¿Qué pasa, muchacho? - Siseó, entrecerrando los ojos rojos. - Amas el dolor._

_Y Severus, que apareció detrás de Voldemort, se apartó resueltamente y sin mirar atrás se fue._

-¡_Severus! ¡Severus! Por favor. ¡No me dejes aquí!_

_-Nadie te ayudará, muchacho. Estás completamente solo. Y tu sangre ahora me pertenece solo a mí.’_

Luego la escena perdió su claridad y dio paso a otra: al borde del bosque prohibido, mirando a su alrededor con horror, Harry corrió, huyendo de las arañas que lo perseguían.

Luego reaparecieron las habitaciones de Snape. Harry estaba presionado contra la puerta, y había un vacío en sus ojos que lentamente dio paso a una expresión significativa. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo que pasó... - pero no logró terminar las oraciones, porque Snape lo tiró y luego lo empujó hacia el corredor con las palabras:

-Te dije que estaba ocupado, Potter. Hoy no habrá detención, - y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Dejado solo, Snape se apoyó contra la puerta.

_“Qué demonios… Un poco más... realmente, un poco más... Espero haber borrado todo de su memoria, hasta la más mínima sospecha. ¿Por qué Potter tuvo este sueño? ¿Por qué comenzó a sospechar? Parece que no he jugado demasiado bien, pero no habrá más errores. Necesito prestarle más atención. Dar más. Le daré tanto, que ni siquiera una sombra de duda surgirá en su cerebro. Hay que engañarlo con gestos y la llamada ‘ternura’...”_

Esta vez, la imagen se alejó flotando lentamente, y luego una nueva tomó su lugar. Harry se sentó en el regazo de Snape, las caderas rodeando círculos sin prisas. Severus presionó sus labios contra su hombro, luego inhaló su aroma, luego imprimió besos en él. Harry presionó su rostro contra su cuello, y luego levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus. Sus ojos se cruzaron y palabras llenas de trepidación ardiente involuntariamente salieron de sus labios:

-Me vuelves loco....

Snape levantó la mano y cuidadosamente le quitó los vidrios empañados, los dejó a un lado, luego entrelazó los dedos con el cabello de Harry y comenzó a arreglarlos. Involuntariamente cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, las lágrimas brillaron en las esquinas. Severus acercó su cabeza aún más a él, acariciando su cabello, pasando mechones a través de sus delgados dedos. Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos y luego el hombre besó sus párpados.

En ese momento, dos cuerpos se tensaron, dos suspiros salieron de sus labios. Snape cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas brotaban de debajo de sus párpados cubiertos, pero su rostro brillaba de alegría. Después de un tiempo, se separaron un poco el uno del otro, y la cabeza de Harry cayó sobre el hombro de Severus, quien inmediatamente comenzó a acariciarlo en la espalda. Lenta y suavemente…

-¿Está todo bien? - una voz baja sonaba ronca.

-Sí - respondió Harry con voz ronca, "el toque de Severus lo hizo asombrar".

Snape abrió los ojos. El brillo en su mirada le dio una expresión fría y sombría. Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en los delgados labios.

_“¡Eres mío!”_

_“Esconderse detrás de una cara vacía._

_No pidas demasiado, solo di._

_Porque esto es solo un juego._

_Una hermosa mentira._

_Es la negación perfecta._

_Una mentira tan hermosa para creer._

_Tan hermosa, hermosa mentira…_

_Mentir._

_Mentir._

_Mentir._

_Mentir_

_Mentira.”_

"Hermosa mentira" (versión acústica) por 30 segundos a Marte.


	65. Abre los ojos. (Parte dos)

_"¿Dime por qué me rompiste_ ,

_Y me traicionaste? _

_Puse mi confianza en ti._

_¿Cómo pudiste?_

_¿Cómo puedes odiarme?_

_Cuando todo lo que siempre quise, eras tú ". _

"¿Cómo pudiste?" por saliva.

La imagen ha cambiado. Harry estaba ahora en la oficina del maestro de pociones y estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa en la esquina. Un archivador se apilaba frente a él en la encimera, pero no estaba interesado en absoluto en pequeñas tarjetas oscuras. Sonriendo oleosamente, no apartó su mirada cálida de Severus.

-Podríamos hacerlo en esa mesa - dijo Harry, mirando alrededor, apreciando el enorme mueble y lamiéndose los labios. - Es simplemente perfecto.

-Serías tan amables, Potter, de explicar ¿qué es lo perfecto de mi escritorio? - Snape pidió burlonamente.

-Bueno ... es tan ... _grande_ \- respondió Harry, y luego se sonrojó y apresuradamente agregado: - Es más grande que esa mesa en el aula. Por otra parte, es negro. Como tus sábanas, Severus.

-Potter, ¿estás borracho?

-No. Sólo ... - Harry agitó su mano, señalando las paredes y el techo, - todo es tan hermoso.

Snape miró los hechos de las oscuras jarras polvorientas, la alfombra en mal estado y el techo oscuro, y las cejas. Luego miró a Harry, que sonreía descuidadamente. Lo miraba como una exhibición de museo, y su expresión cambiada de inmediato. Sus sombras se agudizaron, la oscuridad en sus ojos se hizo más profunda, y sus labios se torcieron burlonamente.

_"Un poco de actuación ... Un poco de calidez ... Una gota de ternura y listo ... ¡la receta perfecta para unirlo a mí y olvidar todas las dudas, está lista! Solo es necesario mantenerlo en este estado hasta el final ... "_

La imagen se onduló, parpadeó y adoptó formas nuevas y rápidamente cambiantes: Snape le da a Harry un antídoto ... Harry y Snape hablan sobre Quidditch ... Snape, abrazándolo en el baño, acariciando su mejilla ... Snape lo folla sobre la mesa, pronunciando en cada embestida: "no hay ... nadie ... excepto ... tú ... Potter ..." Harry y Snape cenando juntos ...

Y desde algún lugar; desde muy lejos haciendo eco de pensamientos inarticulados y amortiguados que se rompen en fragmentos:

_“Casi muerto ... en el último momento ... podría haber destruido todo ... tengo que soportar su compañía ... emborracharme o algo ... Un poco más ... ingenuo ... crédulo ... atraerlo. .. subyúgate a ti mismo ... queda poco ..._

La siguiente imagen vino de un destello cegador. Snape subió las escaleras que conducen a la Torre Gryffindor. Parecía tener prisa. Sin embargo, esta vez no se escucharon pensamientos, en lugar de ellos un vago ruido llenó el espacio ...

El maestro de pociones pronunció la contraseña, atravesó una abertura cubierta por el retrato de la 'Dama Gorda' y terminó en la sala de Gryffindor, donde Harry estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Snape hizo una pausa por un momento, y luego se vio hacia él, pero algo extraño sucedió en ese momento. La imagen de repente se congeló en un cuadro congelado, y luego lo que estaba sucediendo con éxito rebobinarse. Y entonces Snape cruzó nuevamente el umbral de la sala, acercándose ... y nuevamente la parada. La imagen se volvió borrosa y desapareció, luego se perdió, se detuvo y nuevamente desapareció. Al final, todo fue tragado por la oscuridad, y por un tiempo se quedó en silencio.

Pasó un minuto, y luego aparecieron a aparecer esquemas desde la oscuridad. Y frente a él estaba el Gran Salón decorado para Navidad. En la mesa de enseñanza, profesores y estudiantes se sentaron juntos, incluidos Harry y Snape. Dumbledore, vestido con una túnica púrpura brillante, dando un discurso festivo. Todos miraron al director con una sonrisa, y solo Snape parecían estar deprimidos.

_"... Les deseo a todos perseverancia y coraje en los caminos espinosos de la vida, llenos de obstáculos y decisiones difíciles, pero separados, siempre encuentran el camino, si son guiados por la luz del amor. También les deseo, que estas vacaciones cambien su vida, para que vivan con alegría y con una sonrisa en el rostro "._ Dumbledore miró a Snape, sentado con una cara agria, y sus ojos parpadearon." _Y también espero que en un año nos volvamos a encontrar aquí, pase lo que pase durante este tiempo "._

Entonces Snape frunció el ceño, volvió y miró la llama de una vela encendida en una linterna decorativa.

_"Por supuesto que sucederá, y mucho más ... El Señor Oscuro estará muerto, como Potter, y si tengo suerte, tú también ... y no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo ..."_

"Y ahora, suficiente conversación, ya que posiblemente tengan tanta hambre como yo". ¡Felices fiestas, llenas de estómago y mucha diversión! "- El director exclamó alegremente, y todos, incluido Harry, aplaudió. El maestro de pociones golpeó dos veces y, mirando por encima de la cara de Harry, lo transfirió rápidamente a la llama de una vela, que comenzó a encenderse y absorber esta escena, y luego comenzó una nueva:

La habitación de Snape salió del fuego, y varias velas encendidas dispersaron el crepúsculo. Harry y Snape estaban parados en el umbral del baño. Severus abrazó a un joven pálido y levemente tembloroso que escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-No te pasará nada ... ¿verdad?

Snape se movió un poco, agarrando la cara de Harry con sus palmas y levantándolo. Y luego, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dijo en voz baja:

-Nada me va a pasar. Fue solo un sueño.

-¿Lo prometes? - En la voz de Harry sonó la desesperación.

-Lo prometo - respondió Snape, y una leve sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. - Tu preocupación es muy conmovedora, Potter. - Snape se quitó los dedos de la cara y se enderezó, y Harry detectó un pinchazo de decepción. - Ahora vuelve a la cama. A menos, por supuesto, que vayas a permanecer aquí hasta la mañana y disfrutar de la autocompasión.

Harry sonrió involuntariamente.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Eso es noticia - resopló Snape, alejándose de él. De repente su voz sonó más aguda. - Realmente te encanta sentir pena por ti mismo.

_“Siempre tengo que limpiarte los mocos, Potter, Consolarte, apoyarte, sacar del próximo atolladero, en el que tú, como una obsesionada manía suicida, definitivamente tienes que involucrarte. Solo sabes gemir y quejarte. ¡Tráeme al delirium tremens! ¿Cómo un bebé tan impresionable pude tener un arma secreta en la batalla con Voldemort? ¿Cómo podría Dumbledore estar tan equivocado, como esperar que puedas vencerlo? Potter es demasiado débil y estúpido ... "_

-No me arrepiento - dijo Harry. - Acabo de tener un mal sueño. Te dije que podemos ir a dormir.

-Eso es bueno, porque ya estoy cansado de consolarte - respondió Severus con amargura.

_“Desprecio a los débiles como tú. No puedes dar nada que valga la pena. No hay fuerzas especiales en ti, ni una sola cualidad en la que pueda estar interesado. Nada más que fidelidad y lealtad, pero cualquier perro recogido en la calle, lo tiene todo. Si no te necesito para matar al Señor Oscuro, no tendré pasado un minuto contigo ”._

La imagen cargada y borrosa, luego los contornos de la nueva imagen se superponen. De nuevo, estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el salón del maestro de pociones.

-Curioso ... ¿Y qué pasaría si bebieras esta poción? ¿Cuál es _tu_ mayor deseo? - Harry sonrió astutamente.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron repentinamente y miró la estantería. Por un minuto, Snape miró en esa dirección, y el pensamiento claramente sonó en el espacio:

_“¡Contrólate! ¡Reúnase de inmediato!_

El Maestro de Pociones se volvió lentamente hacia Harry. Sus ojos estaban recientemente oscuros, como piscinas de lago en una noche tranquila, su rostro era impenetrable.

-No quiero nada, Potter - respondió con amarga determinó y de repente agregó: -Estoy ocupado ahora. - Con estas palabras, saltó de su silla y se volvió hacia la puerta que daba al dormitorio. - ¿Espero que llegues a la salida tú mismo? Adiós - Y luego cruzó la habitación unos pasos y desapareció en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un rugido. Al encontrarse en la habitación, que habitualmente estaba inmerso en el crepúsculo, Snape se apoyó contra una superficie de madera, bajó la cabeza hacia el pecho y cerró los ojos.

La imagen tembló y se hizo añicos en cientos de fragmentos, reflejando muchas otras escenas. Sin embargo, después de un minuto, los fragmentos se unieron, formando una sola imagen. Ahora era una habitación espaciosa, inmersa en el crepúsculo, a lo largo de sus paredes había docenas de magos con túnicas oscuras con capuchas y máscaras. Una intensa atmósfera previa a la tormenta, no perturbada por un solo sonido, fue generada por una escena que se desarrollaba bajo los oscuros arcos. 

Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban fijos en un hombre vestido de negro, cuyas muñecas estaban clavadas en las cadenas mágicas que colgaban del techo. Tenía la espalda desnuda, la cabeza colgando del pecho, mechones negros caían sobre su rostro con un velo pesado. Su pecho se agitó y cayó al ritmo de la respiración rápida y superficial. Las manos fijadas en los grilletes se apretaron en puños con tanta fuerza.

Voldemort, que estaba frente a él, bajó su varita, pero la ira brilló en sus ojos.

-Me decepcionaste. Mi orden fue clara, y tú la ignoraste. No esperaba esto de uno de mis servidores más fieles. Debiste extraer información de ellos. Información que era muy valiosa para nosotros. ¡Y los mataste! - Gritó con furia, convirtiendo su rostro en una máscara de ghoul.

Severus se movió y abordaron la vista. La mirada de ojos negros e inexpresivos se posó en Voldemort.

-Perdóname, mi Señor - susurró con voz ronca y rasgada.

Voldemort respondió su variedad nuevamente y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Snape, como un depredador buscando un lugar adecuado para dar el último golpe a su presa.

-No _perdono_ \- siseó Voldemort, deteniéndose detrás de Snape. Apuntó su varita hacia la espalda desnuda de Severus, y unas palabras en el idioma de las serpientes cayeron de sus labios. Severus se retorció y se inclinó hacia adelante, como intenta evitar el dolor. Levantó la cabeza, cerró los párpados y descubrió los dientes. Las venas aparecieron en las sienes y el cuello cuando la piel de su espalda se abrió, como si hubieran pasado un pasado invisible, dejando tres largas heridas sangrantes. La sangre no dejó de fluir incluso cuando Voldemort bajó su varita. 

Severus se retorció en cadenas, y aunque ni un solo sonido salió de sus labios apretados, su rostro estaba distorsionado por un grito silencioso lleno de tormento. Las heridas en su espalda se abrieron aún más, como si un cuchillo invisible cortara la carne una y otra vez.

Voldemort miró a su alrededor… Miró a los Mortífagos congelados por el horror y dijo:

-Un castigo similar le ocurrirá a cualquiera que no obedezca mi orden. Recuerden esto.

La imagen tembló y se hizo añicos como el cristal, y cada escena reflejaba la siguiente. Había casas en llamas, una joven que se retorcía de dolor, diseccionando el aire de un destello de hechizos, la mano de Severus sosteniendo una varita, de la que salían más y más hechizos, dirigidos a más y más víctimas: a muggles y magos, a padres, madres y niños. La voz de Severus se escuchó, pronunciando más y más hechizos...

_“Crucio… Sectumsempra… Flagello… Lacrima… Avada Kedavra…_

_ CrucioAvadaKedavraCrucioAvadaKedavraCrucioCrucioCruc...”_

Los fragmentos se formaron nuevamente, pero esta vez era la oficina de Dumbledore. Severus sostuvo su antebrazo izquierdo, y el director caminó de un lado a otro.

-Sabía que algún día regresaría, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Responde deudas a su llamada. Tienes que ir a él, Severus. Conviértete en nuestra espía de nuevo.

La cara de Snape permaneció inmóvil, aunque las llamas brillan en sus ojos.

-Director ... El Señor Oscuro me considera un traidor. Me matará tan pronto como se entre los comedores.

Dumbledore se detuvo y miró por un largo momento.

-Él no te va a matar. En ese momento necesita sirvientes, necesita su fuerza para renovar el terror. Él _no puede_ matarte.

-Pero puede torturarme ... - interrumpió Snape.

Dumbledore suspiró y bajó los ojos.

-Tienes que arriesgarte. Solo tú, puedes acercarte a lo suficiente como para seguir cada uno de sus pasos e informarnos sobre todo.

La llama en los ojos de Severus se hizo más brillante, y no tenía calor en él.

-¿Me ordenas que vaya con él, sabiendo muy bien que no puedo regresar? ¿Me ordenas arrastrarme frente a él, dándote cuenta, que lo único que debo esperar de él como saludo, es una serie de crucios?

El director guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo. Su mirada dirigida hacia abajo, en la alfombra. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, Dumbledore levantó la cara y miró al hombre parado frente a él, apretando sus dedos temblorosos, en puños.

-Sí - dijo en voz baja, y luego la imagen volvió a romperse en muchos fragmentos. Cuando los fragmentos, que reflejaban una cantidad inimaginable de tortura, salpicados con la sangre de las máscaras blancas y los ojos que dejaron la vida, se reunieron, Harry vio la habitación familiar. Severus estaba parado con los ojos cerrados en el medio, toda su figura irradiaba tensión. Desde muy lejos llegó el golpe de una puerta que se cerraba. Snape levantó sus párpados. Solo había hielo en los iris negros.

_“Tantos años de espera... pero ya queda poco.”_

La imagen entró en ondas y desapareció, y la habitación se convirtió en una habitación sombría, donde no había nadie más que Snape y Voldemort. Voldemort se echó a reír, mirando el recuerdo en la cabeza de su señor en el que Snape estaba follando con brusquedad a Harry, conduciendo sin piedad a un cuerpo tierno y haciendo que el niño se quejara y gimiera.

Mirando a su alrededor lo suficiente, Voldemort liberó la mente de Snape y sonrió completamente, lo que en su caso no significaba "alegremente". Snape estaba derecho como una cuerda, en su mano había una máscara cubierta con gotas de sangre seca. Su rostro inmóvil con una mirada fija en el espacio, se muestra exactamente a la misma máscara.

-Me diste un gran placer y mereces una recompensa.

Severus incló la cabeza obedientemente.

-La alegría de poder mostrarte esto, ya en sí misma, me recompensa lo suficiente, mi Señor.

El aire se llenó de una gran risa femenina, y el oscuro salón desapareció. En cambio, apareció una pequeña habitación, donde Snape y Bellatrix estaban.

-¿Y cómo joder a un nerd? - Preguntó Bellatrix, profundizando en el contenido de numerosos armarios y cajoneras, mientras Snape examinaba las paredes con hechizos no verbales. - ¿Cómo no te disgusta tocarlo?

-Sabes que siempre hago los encargos más ingratos - resopló Snape, empujando la silla que apareció en el camino. - Al menos estoy satisfecho cuando imagino lo que haría su maldito padre, si me viera divirtiéndome con su único hijo.

-O su vil padrino. Oh, puedo imaginar su mina si supiera que tal puta salió de su ahijado - continuó Bellatrix con una sonrisa, arrojando el contenido de las cajas al suelo.

-No es ningún secreto, que Potter es imbécil. Siempre pensé que estaba completamente desprovisto de talentos, pero recientemente decidí reconsiderar mi opinión ...

-¿En serio? - Pregunté Bellatrix con interés, volviéndose para mirarlo.

-Potter tiene un talento inigualable para chupar.

Este comentario causó una nueva explosión de risa resonante.

-Veo que nuestro pequeño 'Golden Boy', se ha convertido en un verdadero libertino - se rió entre dientes, volviendo a buscar el armario y las bolsas y maletas que contenía. - Seguramente lo entrenaste muy bien, Sev. ¿Tendrá sin dudar?

La escena se ahogó en la oscuridad, desde donde apareció el contorno de la sala de estar del maestro de pociones. Harry estaba en el regazo de Severus, con su rostro enterrado en su cuello. Dormía

Snape se recostó en su silla y miró a lo lejos. Su rostro estaba impasible. Como poco antes, un ruido extraño, como interferencia de radio, llenó el aire.

-Suficiente - dijo el Maestro de Pociones de arrepentirse con un suspiro, y cerró los ojos por un momento. - Te vas a dormir. - Con estas palabras, puso sus palmas debajo de las nalgas de Harry, se sintió pesadamente de su silla con su carga y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, la imagen se congeló, luego tembló y los eventos volvieron. Mirando hacia el espacio, Snape con Harry en su regazo se envió nuevamente en su silla. El ruido ganó fuerza. Entonces, el maestro de pociones se convirtió con Harry y entró en la habitación, pero la imagen se onduló y la acción se detuvo nuevamente. Hubo una fuerte grieta en el espacio. Todo desapareció y quedó en silencio.

Un minuto después, la imagen regresó, pero esta vez se estaban cambiando rápidamente fragmentos de recuerdos que parpadeaban tan rápidamente que era difícil ver los detalles de lo que estaba sucediendo como debería. 

Estaba Snape, vestido con la túnica sanguinaria de Mortífago (su mano estaba herida)… Snape, llamando a Harry mediante la piedra… Snape, follándolo en el armario, en su oficina, en la sala de estar, presionándolo firmemente contra la puerta, en el piso, sobre la mesa...

Sus pensamientos sonaban en el aire, mezclándose, interrumpiéndose y ahogándose.

_“Déjale pensar que ganó esta batalla... Déjalo que se divierta... No cambiará nada... Déjalo encajar y tranquilízate... antes de morir, jugaré con él un poco... Tengo que conseguir al menos algo a cambio de todo lo que tengo que soportar...”_

Del caleidoscopio de imágenes vagas, destacaba una más clara. Harry dejó la piedra en el escritorio y, volviéndose, abandonó el aula. Algunos pensamientos distintos surgieron de la confusión de pensamientos:

_“¡El infierno! Lo dejé provocarme... Bueno, Potter, la verdad a veces duele, pero el hecho de que lo hayas escuchado, es solo culpa tuya. Pero… volverás a mí de todos modos. Descansaré de ti y terminaré la poción, y luego... tendré que usar todo mi talento para actuar e intentarlo como nunca antes, pero arreglaré todo para que regreses a mí, sin dudarlo.”_

_“El juego es la definición perfecta. Y tú eres un peón. Un peón para sacrificar. Para matar al rey. Este es el único movimiento posible. Pero lo más importante, es mantener el peón en el tablero de ajedrez, ya que sin él es imposible amenazar al rey y dar jaque mate.”_

De repente, la imagen se congeló en el momento en que Severus, agarrando a Harry y enterrando su rostro en su cabello, presionó sus labios contra su corona.

-_No eres_ nadie para mí - susurró Severus con voz ronca, y luego retrocedió un poco y dijo ya mucho más fuerte y con más resolución: - ¿Me oyes? Mírame - Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. En ese momento, Snape levantó la mano y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente en la mejilla, luego sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre su piel, estudiando las líneas de sus labios y nariz... -No eres nadie - repitió en voz baja.

_“Que mentiroso eres...”_

La imagen se arremolinaba audazmente, y Harry volvió a ver la sala de estar de Snape. El maestro de pociones estaba sentado en su silla, mirando a la puerta principal. Sus cejas se encontraron en el puente de su nariz, un extraño fuego inquieto ardió en sus ojos. Parecía estar esperando impacientemente a alguien. Después de un minuto, cerró los ojos y, con un profundo suspiro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

_“¡Por fin! ¿Cuántas veces he imaginado el momento en que le traeré a Potter, y él, completamente confiado en su victoria, le quitará la fuerza al niño? Entonces Potter caerá sin sentimientos, y luego vendrá el momento maravilloso... El que he estado esperando durante tantos años... El Señor Oscuro morirá. Caerá, para no levantarse de nuevo.”_

Snape entró los párpados en el momento en que se abrió la puerta y Harry entró en la sala de estar, vistiendo un suéter y una chaqueta. Él sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Severus.

La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse, se escuchó ecos en el aire, se hizo más fuertes y más intrusivos, y luego todo desapareció, como disuelto, pero aún se escucharon pensamientos:

_“Todavía no estoy listo ... No confía en mí ... Duda ... Me sirvió bien ... Resultó ser una tarea fácil ... Le daré todo lo que quiera ... Lo recompensaré ... deseo por deseo . Él me creeá sin cesar ... cuando regrese, haga lo que le pida ... sin dudarlo. Ambos morirán ... No significa nada para mí ... Tonto ingenuo ... "_

-¡Suficiente! ¡Es todo! ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Nooooo!

Harry lanzó los pies en el suelo y se sacudió con fuerza. El mundo a su alrededor giraba tan rápido, que si no se hubiera aferrado al borde de la piedra del pensativo, podríamos haber caído. Le daba vueltas la cabeza frenéticamente y le temblaban las rodillas.

Estaba de vuelta en el laboratorio secreto de Snape. Hilos de oro recibió vueltas delante de él, pero Harry no los notó. La mirada de los ojos bien abiertos estaba fija en algún lugar del espacio. Los iris verdes parecían completamente vacíos, su rostro se congeló, expresando un grado extremo de conmoción. No se movió. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Parecía que toda su vida se había ido de él en un instante. Solo quedaba un caparazón petrificado vacío. Las pálidas mejillas estaban húmedas, y en el silencio absoluto, se escuchó solo el latido sordo de su corazón.

Auge…

Auge…

Auge…

Auge…

Finalmente se movió. Muy lentamente, como un sonámbulo arreglado del abrazo de un sueño, bajó la cabeza y miró la caja, que había estado en su mano todo este tiempo. Estaba arrugada.

"... _siempre estás en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón ..."_

"... _Odio anhelarte ..."_

“... _eres todo para mí. Lo que necesito. Todo por lo que vale la pena vivir ... ”_

"... _te amo ..."_

"... _para organizar este sentimiento de mi pecho, solo con mi corazón ..."_

La caja se le escapó de las manos y, al caer al suelo, se abrió. Los ojos verdes barrieron de lado a lado, como en una especie de baile loco. Era como si frenéticamente busca algo para captar con la mirada, cualquier cosa, solo para aferrarse y no caer en el abismo.

Esto es ...

Esto es ...

Todo esto ...

Imposible ...

No es verdad...

No es así...

Oh, Dios...

¡Dios!

Harry retrocedió, tambaleándose, luchando por descansar sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Trató de jadear con la boca abierta, pero parecía que todo el oxígeno había desaparecido repentinamente de la habitación, y lo único que podía ser arrastrado a sus pulmones, era el horror. Y este horror mordió su corazón, devorándolo desde adentro.

Una mentira. 

No había nada más. Todo resultó ser solo una mentira. Asquerosa. Despiadada. Inventiva. 

Absolutamente todo era una mentira. Todo lo que aprendió, todo lo que logró. Cada paso, cada batalla ganada, cada gesto... resultó, ¿no había nada de esto? ¿No hubo nada? ¿Todo era falso?

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom…

Su corazón gritó. Estaba comprimido. Dolia Estaba desgarrado. Harry presionó su mano contra su pecho, como podría salvarlo. Protegerlo. Tranquilizarlo Al menos un poquito. No puede dejar que se rompa en pedazos.

El mundo se derrumbaba, y en este mundo no le quedaba nada de lo que podría agarrarse. Nada

Todo estaba flotando ... Cada momento cuando pensaba ... Cuando le preocupaba ... Cuando se sentía feliz. Cada palabra susurrada, cada toque, cada mirada ... todo flotaba como agua a través de los dedos. Cada recuerdo de ellos, ahora causaba un dolor insoportable. Salieron uno tras otro, como estrellas moribundas, y en su lugar solo había oscuridad y vacío.

Aire ... ¡nada que respirar! Necesita salir de ahí ... ¡próximamente! ¡Tan pronto como sea posible!

Inestable sobre sus pies, Harry se dio la vuelta y ... se congeló, como golpeado por un trueno. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó.

Snape 

Era Snape. 

Estaba de pie contra la pared a la entrada del laboratorio, su mano apoyada en el estante y observaba a Harry. Estaba inusualmente pálido y su rostro era una máscara de cera. En los ojos negros e inexpresivos reflejaba la luz verde de la vela. Toda su apariencia sugería pensamientos de un demonio emergiendo de la oscuridad.

Harry se sintió envuelto en un odio que lo consumía todo ... Porque la persona se detuvo frente a él, no era Snape. Era ... un extraño. El enemigo Mentiroso Tramposo El asesino.

-¡No te acerques a mí, Mortífago! - gritó con voz quebrada, sacando su varita del bolsillo y dirigiéndola hacia la figura oscura. Harry quería lastimar al extraño, maldecirlo. Destruirlo. Pisotearlo. Infligir un dolor igual al que aún no había experimentado. Quería derretir su harina en un hechizo y arrojarla dentro de él, y luego ver cómo se retuerce y grita...

Su mano tembló tan violentamente, que la punta de su varita describía figuras arrastradas en el aire, esparciendo chispas rojas de odio. Los ojos negros cayeron ligeramente, mirando la varita, y luego su mirada se movió lentamente hacia la cara de Harry.

-¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así? ¿Cómo pudiste usarme? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Snape guardó silencio. Labios apretados en una delgada línea.

El dolor se intensificó. Se hizo insoportable. Convirtiéndose en una bestia furiosa, arrancó a Harry del interior, convirtiendo las entrañas en gachas sangrientas y desgarrando los músculos.

-¡Responde, traidor! ¿Por qué demonios estás en silencio? ¡Todo esto fue solo un juego para ti! ¡Lamentable entretenimiento! ¡Nunca signifiqué nada para ti! ¡Nada! ¡Mentiste todo el tiempo! - la voz de Harry se quebró, se tragó las lágrimas que vertieron tan inapropiadamente en su boca.

Snape permaneció inmóvil, como una estatua de piedra. Él palideció aún más, que parecía a un fantasma. Solo se puso de pie y miró, sin moverse.

-¡Me usaste! ¡Utilizaste mi deseo para cumplir el tuyo! Pensé que al menos... ¡que al menos no me considerabas un instrumento sin alma! ¡Pensé que eras el único que no intentaba usarme! ¡Y tú eres igual que todos! ¡Eres aún peor! ¡Eres un monstruo! Ni una sola persona podría... no podría... Todo este tiempo... ¡oh Dios! - Harry agarró la varita con ambas manos, tratando de mantenerla en su lugar. Ya no se poseía a sí mismo. Fue asaltado por el asco, que rezumaba de la punta de su varita, convirtiéndose en chispas ardientes y sibilantes.

>>¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste mostrarle lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros? ¡Después de todo, esos eran _nuestros_ recuerdos! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Snape apretó sus labios aún más, aunque parecía imposible.

-¡Dime! ¡Muestra cómo me hiciste un hazmerreír! ¡Dime cómo te reíste de un idiota ciego! ¡Dime cómo te divertiste cuando le mostraste nuestras escenas íntimas, gilipollas enfermo!

Pero Snape no respondió. No pronunció una sola palabra. Solo estaba de pie allí... con su nariz larga, cabello grasiento, largos dedos ásperos y raídos, una cara repulsiva...

-¿Cómo pude ver algo en ti? ¡Eres asqueroso! ¡Te odio! ¿Me oyes? ¡TE ODIO! - En respuesta, nada. Sin reacción - ¡Nunca te perdonaré! ¡NUNCA!

Y antes de que pueda volver en sí, Harry ya estaba afuera, huyendo de él, de esto ... De toda esa porquería ... Cruzó la sala de estar, estudio ... necesita salir de allí lo más lejos posible, porque estaba seguro de que si se queda aquí, incluso por un minuto, vomitar o ... Habiendo volado por la puerta, el cerró con tal fuerza que los libros en los estantes temblaron.

El silencio reinó en la habitación de nuevo. Era absoluto, como en el remolino más profundo de un lago, y al mismo tiempo vibraba con tensión, como una cuerda demasiado apretada, del cual el eco de acusaciones de tracción, gritos de amargura y decepción, divergían con oídos inaudibles. Y había ... una sensación del fin.

Snape se cubrió los párpados. Un suspiro largo y pesado escapó de su pecho. Sacó la mano del estante y la bajó lentamente a su antebrazo izquierdo, que apretó frenéticamente. Una sombra pasó sobre la cara pálida y tensa. Al abrir los ojos, Snape se subió la manga y examinó el vasto enrojecimiento que rodeaba su marca. Ahora la serpiente se retorcía sobre la piel y parecía estar lista para quemarla.

El maestro de pociones miró el recuerdo del pensive, y luego lo transfirió al caldero sobre la mesa, lleno de pociones de color verde oscuro. Por un momento pensó intensamente en algo, y luego fue a uno de los estantes y sacó una pila de páginas ocultas entre los libros, que parecían sacadas de un libro muy viejo. Poniendo las páginas sobre la mesa, Snape levantó su varita, y al instante siguiente ya estaban ardiendo, ennegreciéndose, encogiéndose y convirtiéndose en cenizas. Volviendo la varita a su lugar, volvió a mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Le dieron la atención una pequeña caja roja arrugada que yacía en el suelo debajo del pensativo. Severus se acercó y la miró por un momento. Luego, se inclinó y tuvo éxito la caja con mano temblorosa. Dentro, había una pequeña postal. Abriéndola comenzó, comencé a leer lo que estaba escrito, y luego una chispa apenas perceptible ardiendo todo este tiempo en sus ojos ... brilló.

*** * ***

Harry estaba corriendo.

Corrió… Se apresuró por los corredores oscuros, atravesó el patio de la escuela, cruzó el puente, se ocultó en la oscuridad que abrazaba el castillo, a través de las colinas cubiertas de nieve. Estaba jadeando y casi exhausto, pero rápidamente corriendo, ahogándose en la nieve y queriendo solo un lugar ... para esconderse. Para esconderse de este sentimiento ... desgarrándolo del dolor que se instaló en él como un gusano, devorando todas las emociones y dejando solo nada. 

Un vacío enorme y frío. Parecía que alguien arrancó su alma, la pisoteó y luego la tiró como basura innecesaria. Un resfriado se instaló dentro. El frío helado que se vertió en su corazón, a través de los vacíos resultantes y congeló todo lo que encontró en su camino... Cada momento por el cual su corazón latía rápido, cada sonrisa que alguna vez apareció en su rostro, cada sentimiento cálido...

A medida que el frío penetraba la ropa ligera, la carrera disminuyó. La nieve que caía le tapaba el pelo, la cubría las gafas y Harry apenas podía ver. En un momento, tropezó con algo oculto por un velo blanco, y cayó a gran escala directamente en un grupo de pequeños témpanos de hielo. Durante algún tiempo permanencia inmóvil, agarrando la nieve en sus palmas y deseando congelar aún más, tanto, que el dolor que lo atormentaba se congelaría, de modo que lo dejaría ...

Sin embargo, incluso la nieve no era tan fría como para ayudarla.

Inclinándose sobre sus rodillas y ayudándose con las manos, se puso a cuatro patas. Parecía como si millas de agujas se clavaran en sus pulmones, cada músculo temblando por sobrefuerzo. A pesar de la oscuridad y el hecho de que las gafas estaban cubiertas de nieve, Harry notó en la distancia algo parecido a un hemisferio. Lentamente, tambaleándose en la nieve, arrastrándose hasta una piedra que sobresalía de un ventisquero y se envió sobre ella, juntando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y enterrando su rostro en ellas.

Todo en lo que él creía, todo lo que buscaba... de repente dejó de existir. Sev... Snape nunca sucedió tampoco. Solo había un hombre obsesionado, un bastardo sin corazón, para quien Harry era solo un peón en algún tipo de juego sádico. Iba a sacrificarlo para lograr su objetivo, y no le importaba: quién y qué necesitaría ser destruido en el camino, qué sentimientos pisotear, qué tan profundas serían las heridas que infligirían...

No... él no era un hombre. Nadie puede ser tan cruel. Nadie puede fingir tan bien, para esto debes estar completamente desprovisto de corazón. Cada vez que pensaba que al menos algo significaba para él... ¡estaba fingiendo! ¡Desde el principio hasta el final! ¡Dios! y también mostró... ¡las escenas de su proximidad! ¡Mostró algo que era tan valioso para, Harry! ¡Riéndose de él! ¡Todo este tiempo solo se rió! Harry era para él... para ellos, solo un hazmerreír. Estúpido, enamorado cachorro, listo para hacer cualquier cosa. Pero lo que necesitas ser... ¿Qué oscuridad necesitas tener dentro, para usar este cachorro tan magistralmente, y luego enviarlo a la muerte, sin dudarlo?

Pero es imposible… todo este tiempo, sentir solo hostilidad y asco. ¿Realmente no hubo un solo minuto o el momento más corto para Snape... que sintió al menos una pequeña chispa de calor? ¿Al menos una vez? ¿O al menos un poco de simpatía? ¿Dudas? ¿O cada minuto... hasta que uno, cada minuto caliente, de aquellos que compartieron entre ellos, fue solo una ilusión? ¿Realmente no existía?

No.

Y estaba convencido de ello. Esperó alguna señal, un momento... recordó su última noche, tuvo que verla, asegurarse de que cuando Snape le diera todo... al menos algo había cambiado. ¡Tenía que cambiar! Pero resultó que esto era solo un elemento de solitario. Otra pretensión. Farsa.

¿Por qué era tan estúpido? ¿Por qué creyó? ¿Por qué nunca pensó en sus motivos, su comportamiento, todas esas _señales_ que tenía de vez en cuando? Después de todo, la verdad siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos... pero él no quiso darse cuenta. Y ahora... ahora, cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, todo parecía tan obvio.

Harry lo recordó. Recordó todos los pequeños detalles, pequeñas palabras significativas, gestos que, al final, ocultaron mucho más de lo que sospechaba.

_“Me parece que ya has bebido lo suficiente para lo que planeé...”_

_"¿Qué planeaste?"_

_"Si quieres saber eso... planeo matarte, Potter."_

Lo recordaba todo. Ya era demasiado tarde...

_"¿Y ahora estás haciendo una poción difícil?"_

_“Por supuesto.”_

_“Y... ¿hasta cuándo lo vas a cocinar?”_

_“Todos los que se requieran.”_

Harry recordó cómo los ojos de Snape brillaron cuando le hizo esa pregunta.

Cuánto necesitas ser ingenuo para pensar... para adivinar...

_"Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que hagas y pase lo que pase... siempre estaré a tu lado. Contigo.”_

“_Ya veremos. De alguna manera te recordaré tus palabras.”_

Harry también recordó las advertencias de Hermione.

"_Me temo que podría seducirte, para que luego pueda ser puesto en manos de Voldemort. Piensa Harry... ¿por qué estaría interesado en ti? ¿Qué podría hacerle cambiar su actitud? Él siempre te odió.”_

… _odiaba..._

... _odiaba..._

..._odiaba..._

La última palabra hizo eco en la mente de Harry.

Snape lo odiaba. Todo este tiempo, Snape lo odiaba... y él solo quería estar con él. Eso es todo.

Solo estar con él.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que él significaba algo para él? ¿Cómo podría estar tan mal? Todo este tiempo fue solo para él... un instrumento. Como todos los demás. Una herramienta diseñada para derrotar a Voldemort e inadecuada para todo lo demás. Completamente innecesario. Inútil.

Harry levantó la vista. Varios copos de nieve cayeron de su cabello. Sus manos estaban rojas de frío, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Pero no había nada en los ojos verdes.

Bueno… Como todos lo tratan de esa manera... se comportará en consecuencia. Se deshará de sus sentimientos, se deshará de todo lo que Harry hace, y luego solo habrá una cicatriz y gafas, eso es todo lo que siempre notaron en él. Nunca fue para ellos otra cosa... algo más.

Solo Potter.

  
  


*** * ***

La oscuridad se espesó cuando el único tramo de cielo sin nubes, desde donde la tenue luz de la luna caía sobre la tierra, estaba nublado. La nieve caía en silencio. Los copos cayeron al suelo completamente en silencio. Incluso el viento decidió calmarse y relajarse por un tiempo. Sin embargo, el silencio en el que se sumergió la naturaleza, fue roto por algún tipo de sonido.

Pasos. El crujido de los pasos de alguien, cuyas huellas mancharon la pureza prístina de la capa de nieve.

Una figura oscura cruzó el prado de la escuela. Un manto negro con una capucha baja destacaba claramente sobre un fondo blanco. El hombre no tenía prisa. Caminó, lentamente arando sus pies con nieve. La postura era recta, aunque los hombros parecían ligeramente más bajos, como si una carga pesada estuviera sobre ellos. Iba a donde se oscurecía el muro del Bosque Prohibido contra el fondo de una llanura blanca. Sin embargo, después de alcanzar su objetivo y encontrarse bajo el dosel oscuro de los primeros árboles, se detuvo. Y luego se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a los confines de Hogwarts.

Durante un rato el hombre permaneció inmóvil, mirando las torres del castillo hundidas en la oscuridad y las luces que ardían en las ventanas distantes. Luego su mirada se fijó en la torre este y se demoró en ella durante mucho tiempo.

Después de un tiempo, la figura se movió. El hombre afectado su mano derecha y agarró su antebrazo izquierdo. Lentamente, le dio la espalda al castillo y miró hacia la espesa oscuridad pegajosa que se extendía frente a él. El silencio aterciopelado fue perturbado por el aplauso de la aparición.

En la nieve solo había una cadena de pistas que se rompía repentinamente. Severus Snape se fue.

_“Tomando toda tu ira sobre mí, alguien ayude._

_Prefiero pudrirme solo._

_Entonces pasa un minuto contigo, fui, fui ..._

_ Y no puedes evitar que me desmorone,_

_¡Porque mi autodestrucción es tu culpa!_

_¿Cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste odiarme?_

_Cuando todo lo que siempre quise, eras tú._

_¿Cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste amarme?_

_¿Cuando todo lo que me diste fueron heridas abiertas?_

_Dime, ¿por qué me rompiste y traicionaste mi confianza?_

_No me rendiré. _

_¿Cuándo terminará esta guerra?_

_¿Cuándo terminará? _

_Y no puedes evitar que me desmorone,_

_¡Porque mi autodestrucción es tu culpa!_

_Me estoy muriendo por dentro, _

_me estás chupando_

_Me hace sentir que me voy a ahogar._

_Me está matando ahora, _

_todo lo que haces es derribarme._

_Todo este tiempo, con todas tus mentiras._

_No ha sido ninguna sorpresa ahora._

_Ahora me doy cuenta, ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?_

_Entonces me das la espalda,_

_Me dijiste todas las mentiras ..._

_Me hipnotizaste y te creí._

_Y ahora con todo tu orgullo,_

_Aún no puedes mirarme a los ojos._

_Y ahora, con toda tu vergüenza,_

_Ni siquiera puedes decir mi nombre._

  
  


"Heridas abiertas" por Skillet.


	66. Nadie.

_“Abandoné este amor y lo puse a descansar._

_Y ahora soy uno de los olvidados… _

_No lo soy…_

_No soy yo._

_Siento que soy otra persona._

_Caído y sin rostro._

_Tan vacío y hueco por dentro_.”

Hermione dejó de escribir y miró por la ventana, detrás de la cual la nieve caía fuertemente. La nieve se estaba intensificando, y a una distancia de varios metros ya no era posible ver nada, y los enormes copos de nieve que golpeaban las ventanas y se pegaban entre sí, lo que arrojaba el cielo oscuro, inspiraban una alarma indistinta en él. Parecía que en cualquier momento algo realmente terrible podría salir de la oscuridad, y estos copos blancos eran solo un preludio, un presagio de guerra que colgaba sobre el castillo y en cualquier momento podría alcanzar sus garras heladas y ensangrentadas.

Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

No, es solo nieve. Recientemente, ella es demasiado impresionable.

Hermione miró a Ron, que se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza gacha sobre el pergamino. Las últimas líneas del texto estaban completamente borrosas, por lo que podía imaginar fácilmente cómo se vería su mejilla cuando se despertara. Valió la pena presentarle el pelo despeinado y las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, cuando comenzó sin éxito a limpiar las huellas de tinta de su rostro, y su corazón se llenó de calor. Siempre fue tan despreocupado. Pareciendo que nada en el mundo podría hacerlo atormentar, sucumbir a los pensamientos negros, roer desde el interior. 

Cómo sucumbió a ellos. Solo él tenía el poder de hacerla olvidar al menos por un tiempo sobre problemas que no podían ver el final. A veces le parecía que iba demasiado lejos, que no había necesidad de preocuparse tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía cómo renunciar a todo y decirse a sí mismo "de alguna manera todo se calmará". Y él pudo. Y lo hacía todo el tiempo. Vivía en su propio mundo, en el que no había problemas, al menos insolubles, y solo esperaba que se resolvieran por sí mismos. Fue su regalo. A veces se encontraba pensando que estaba lista para dar la mitad de su conocimiento por tal talento. Y cuando él le sonrió o hizo algo completamente estúpido, ella misma comenzó a creer que "todo saldrá bien de alguna manera". Además del hecho de que el descuido no es una cualidad tan mala como ella pensaba, y en general tienen un futuro por delante, incluso a pesar de que la guerra está a punto de tocar la puerta del castillo. Y Harry, por supuesto, encontrará la manera de derrotar a Voldemort... 

Hablando de Harry...

Miró el gran reloj de pared. El péndulo se balanceaba rítmicamente, midiendo segundos. Es casi medianoche. Dijo que volvería en un minuto, pero ese minuto había pasado hace tres horas.

Hermione trató de no preocuparse, pero no pudo. Ella observó su comportamiento todo el día. Sin ninguna razón, la depresión completa fue reemplazada por absoluta... pero, por cierto, ¿qué? Podía sonreír, y luego apareció tristeza en su rostro. Harry parecía como si él mismo no supiera dónde estaba y qué debía hacer. Ella lo observó de cerca, cuando en la lección él miró con una sonrisa errante a la pared, y sus pensamientos en ese momento estaban en algún lugar lejano. Y lo peor fue que adivinó dónde estaban...

Resultó que Hermione no podía aceptar con calma las conclusiones a las que llegó. Simplemente no pudo. El único pensamiento es que Harry, _ese_ Harry a quien conocía desde la infancia... Dios, es difícil incluso pensar... enamorado del maestro a quien odiaba desde el primer día... De este pensamiento, la piel de gallina corrió, y por dentro todo se acurrucó en un bulto apretado. Era tan extraño e ilógico...

¿Cómo podría enamorarse de él? Este es _Snape_...

No, necesita parar. Ella comienza a sonar, como Ron.

Ni siquiera es que sea Snape... Ni que sea un maestro… Que tenga el doble de edad que Harry. Y, ni el hecho de que el hombre... es peligroso. El hecho de que pueda lastimarlo… Usarlo para sus propios fines… El hecho de que pueda destruirlo en el proceso, es lo que le perturba. Porque Harry no merece sufrir más.

Cerrando los ojos, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y, con una respiración profunda, escondió la cara entre las manos.

Quizás, pero no debería… probablemente también siente algo por Harry...

Al enterarse de la verdad, comenzó a mirar a Snape. Innumerables miradas, acciones extrañas que anteriormente habrían parecido incomprensibles, de repente tuvieron sentido. Hermione los recordaba. Recordó cómo Snape miraba a Harry, cómo mantenía sus ojos en él, como si simplemente no pudiera resistirse. Era como si fuera controlado por una necesidad dentro de Harry, en su presencia e intimidad. Ahora que sabía qué buscar, se dio cuenta de todo. 

Cuando Harry y Snape se encontraron en el pasillo... Snape parecía como si un hechizo sorprendente hubiera aterrizado en él. Luego miró exclusivamente a Harry, sin ver a nadie y nada más que a él. A veces tenía la impresión de que, al pasar junto a él, Snape, exclusivamente por la fuerza de voluntad, no se tocaba, no tiraba de sí mismo, no se hacía pedazos y apretaba los puños.

Esa no es la forma en que uno odia.

Eso es lo que le dijo a Harry en la biblioteca, simplemente no podía mirar su tormento. Es cierto que ella tampoco podía mirar su cegamiento, pero privarlo de la esperanza, estaba más allá de su fuerza. Hermione recordó lo feliz que estaba volviendo a la sala de estar por las noches. Ella no vio tal brillo en sus ojos ni antes ni después. Ella sabía que él estaba enamorado. Eso era visible a simple vista. Además, del hecho de que está enamorado hasta la locura. Pero nunca se le ocurrió que el objeto de estos sentimientos, que la fuente de esta felicidad... podría ser Snape. 

Uno parecía contradecir al otro. Y todavía no cabía en su cabeza. Después de todo, ¿qué podría darle Harry a ese hombre insensible y reservado? ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? ¿Qué hizo que Harry se volviera loco con él? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el susurro de un retrato retráctil. Hermione inmediatamente miró hacia la entrada, pero en lugar de Harry vio a la profesora McGonagall.

Fue suficiente mirar la cara del decano para sentir la ola helada de horror derramándose sobre su cuerpo.

*** * ***

Hermione caminó por los pasillos ahogándose en la oscuridad, y pensó que hoy el camino hacia el ala del hospital parecía más largo de lo habitual. Tuvo que contenerse para no adelantarse a McGonagall y no correr. Aunque Ron tuvo dificultades para mantenerse al día con ellos, siguió agregando pasos para mantenerse al día. Durante todo el tiempo nadie dijo una palabra.

Por lo que la decana les dijo, se dedujo que Harry había sido encontrado en los terrenos de la cabaña de Hagrid, congelado y apenas vivo. Cuando Hagrid lo trajo de regreso al castillo, no reaccionó a nada, y desde que estaba en el ala del hospital, no ha dicho una palabra. La profesora también confesó temer que alguien le hubiera aplicado Imperius, pero un hechizo correctivo no mostró nada de eso.

Mientras se acercaban al ala del hospital, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido en su pecho. Ya habían aparecido enormes puertas con tachuelas de metal... de repente se abrieron de golpe y Madame Pomfrey salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Oh, Minerva, qué bueno que has venido! - notas de pánico se escucharon en su voz. - ¡No entiendo lo que pasó! Solo me fui por un minuto para prepararle la medicina, y cuando regresé, la cama ya estaba vacía. ¡Potter ha desaparecido!

Hermione pensó que su corazón estaba volando hacia abajo. McGonagall abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Necesitamos buscarlo inmediatamente en el castillo! ¡En el estado en el que está, no podía ir muy lejos! ¿Estás segura de que no está en el hospital?

Pomfrey asintió vigorosamente.

-Ya busqué todo, revisé cada esquina. Él no se encuentra en ninguna parte.

Hermione nunca la había visto tan asustada. La medibruja, era famosa por mantener la compostura en cualquier situación. Fracturas, lesiones, heridas fatales... nada podría privarla de su compostura, sin embargo, la desaparición repentina del paciente, era un asunto completamente diferente. Aquí, su conocimiento y experiencia fueron inútiles.

-Es necesario informar a todos los maestros, declarar a todos los fantasmas y elfos. ¡Necesitas encontrarlo, y lo antes posible! Dios santo, para un estudiante que acababa de recuperarse, no podía simplemente desaparecer del castillo. ¡Debe estar en alguna parte!

-¡Sé dónde está! - Hermione de repente gritó. Ambas mujeres la miraron asombradas. - Supongo. Vamos Ron. - Ella agarró a Ron completamente confundido y lo arrastró. - Mira... - Hermione hizo una pausa, escuchando un sonido extraño. Desde el pasillo lateral llegó un rítmico... azote.

Los cuatro giraron en esa dirección. La salpicadura se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y al siguiente momento, por detrás de un giro, apareció... Harry. Con la cabeza cabizbaja y mirando al suelo, caminaba descalzo sobre losas de piedra, vestido solo con pijama de hospital.

Con alivio, Hermione casi se dejó caer al suelo. Sin embargo, se evaporó, dando paso a la conmoción, cuando Harry se acercó, y la luz proyectada por la antorcha cayó sobre su rostro.

Ante ella no estaba en absoluto el Harry a quien había visto solo unas horas antes. Parecía que había pasado por el infierno solo durante esas horas. Tenía la cara pálida y las mejillas hundidas. Alrededor de los ojos había sombras, y a pesar del hecho de que su mirada estaba dirigida hacia abajo, Hermione pensó que no tenían ninguna expresión. 

Muertos.

-Potter - la profesora McGonagall finalmente se escurrió cuando Harry se estabilizó. - No debes levantarte y recorrer el castillo solo, en este estado. Claramente te dijeron que te acostaras en la cama.

-Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, viejo - se quejó Ron, mirando a Harry con una mezcla de miedo y alivio.

-¿Cómo pudiste asustarnos así? - Madame Pomfrey añadió indignada. - ¡Desaparece sin previo aviso! ¡Descalzo! Después de todo, ¡el piso está helado! Casi te congelas allá afuera, y...

-Tenía cosas que hacer - dijo Harry en voz muy baja, pero Hermione le puso la piel de gallina. Madame Pomfrey se calló de inmediato.

Harry pasó, sin siquiera mirar a nadie, y desapareció detrás de la puerta del hospital.

Hermione tragó saliva y le pareció que se estaba tragando las uñas, y luego, intercambiando miradas con la profesora McGonagall, fue tras Harry. Detrás de la parte posterior se escucharon los pasos de la decana, Ron y un murmullo silencioso de Madame Pomfrey, que aún no podía recuperarse de la confusión y la indignación.

Harry acababa de meterse en la cama. Les dio la espalda y se puso una manta debajo de la barbilla. Hermione miró a Ron, quien solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Aparentemente, esta fue una señal de apoyo de su parte.

-Quédate con él - susurró la profesora McGonagall, - iré a ver al director. - Con estas palabras, se dio la vuelta y fue a la salida.

-Y voy a terminar de preparar la medicina - dijo el médico brujo, dirigiéndose a sí misma. - Vigílelo para que no vuelva a desaparecer. - Miró indignada el contorno del cuerpo delgado en la cama y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su oficina, ubicada en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Hermione suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia la cama de Harry. Tirando de una silla contra la pared, se sentó, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, sin comprender demasiado qué hacer a continuación. Ron estaba detrás de ella, una encarnación viva de ansiedad y confusión. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no podía sacar una palabra de sí misma. Algo en Harry había cambiado. Era obvio, y estos cambios inspiraron miedo en ella.

-¿Cómo estás, viejo? - Ron habló primero, aliviándola de la necesidad de interrumpir el pesado silencio que flotaba en el aire, especialmente porque todavía no entendía lo que estaba escondido detrás de el.

-Como ves, vivo - respondió Harry. Su voz sonaba fría. En los seis años que llevaban de conocerse, Hermione nunca había escuchado ese tono en él. Además, tenía la sensación de que él no quería verlos en absoluto, y si hubiera querido, los habría echado de aquí.

-Háblanos - dijo en voz baja. - Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. La profesora McGonagall dijo que...

-No pedí que se preocupan por mí. Lo haré bien sin ti.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué te está pasando?

-¿Qué debería pasarme? - Preguntó, descansando sobre sus codos y mirándola.

Hermione dejó de respirar. Los ojos… Los ojos de Harry estaban... helados. Y su cara... está completamente vacía… sin rastro de ninguna emoción. Parecía que mientras se estaba congelando en las tierras del castillo, su corazón se congeló. Entero. Y ahora no queda un solo sitio de vida en él.

-Bueno, veo que algo te pasa - Hermione casi lloró. - Hagrid te encontró en el patio. Casi te congelas allí y...

-No seas tan ingenua - Harry la interrumpió. - No pude congelarme en algún lugar del patio. Mi propósito es completamente diferente. Soy el _Elegido_ \- dijo la última palabra con tanto desprecio, que Hermione hizo una mueca. – Tengo una misión. Mi único propósito en esta vida, es derrotar a Voldemort. Es lo que todos esperan… Por lo tanto, no puedo morir antes…

-¡Deja de decir ese tipo de tonterías! - intervino Ron. - ¿Estás completamente loco? Creo que tu cerebro fue lo único que se te congeló. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

-Las digo, porque es la verdad - objetó Harry con calma. - Cuando complete esta gran misión para la que nací, tal vez, y solo entonces, todos me dejen en paz...

-Sabes que si realmente quieres paz, podemos dártela ahora mismo. - Ron sonó en su voz.

-Basta, Ron - intervino Hermione, tratando de detener la pelea.

-No pararé hasta que deje de tratarnos como enemigos - gritó Ron.

-Harry solo necesita un descanso. - Esa fue la única explicación que ella podía ofrecerle y esperaba que Ron se tragara el anzuelo y se calmara. Ella misma estaba temblando de ansiedad, por lo que parecía un poco más, y simplemente se derrumbaría en pedazos.

Hermione miró a los ojos verdes que conocía muy bien y que ahora le parecían completamente ajenos. Un nudo estaba atrapado en su garganta.

-Harry, el profesor Dumbledore estará aquí pronto. Tal vez deberías hablar con él sobre... sabes a lo que me refiero.

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Harry se volvieron aún más fríos.

-Nunca lo vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia. No quiero tener nada en común con él, pero si descubro que fuiste a él y le dijiste algo... dejarás de existir para mí. Absolutamente.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarle así? - Ron siseó antes de que estas palabras la golpearan en el corazón. - Siempre estuvimos de tu lado, no importa qué, pero ¿estás tratando de chantajearnos ahora porque estábamos preocupados por ti?

-Ya dije que no te pedí eso - respondió Harry, mirando a Ron, rojo de ira.

-Genial. En ese caso, no...

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué está pasando aquí? - interrumpió su discurso, Madame Pomfrey, apareciendo inaudiblemente frente a ellos con una botella de poción en la mano. La medibruja les dirigió a Ron y Hermione una mirada indignada. – Deberían estar cuidando de él, no torturarlo. Su amigo necesita descansar. Si hubiera sabido que esto terminaría así, los habría echado de aquí hace mucho tiempo y le habría pedido a la profesora McGonagall que se sentara con él. ¡Ahora salgan de aquí si no quieren que les quite puntos!

Girándose sobre sus talones, Ron se dirigió hacia la salida, y Hermione le pareció que no era capaz de moverse de la conmoción y el horror. Sin embargo, el rayo que Madame Pomfrey arrojó de sus ojos, la obligó a levantarse y seguirlo.

Harry... actuó como un no Harry. Algo le sucedió. Algo estaba muy mal. Y eso fue culpa de Snape. Estaba tan segura de eso, como de la fecha exacta en que se fundó Hogwarts. Y Dumbledore estaba de alguna manera involucrado en esto, ya que Harry cambió por completo su actitud hacia el director. Y tampoco podía decirle a nadie sobre esto y se sintió horrible...

Tejiendo los oscuros corredores más allá de Ron, Hermione se secó las lágrimas furtivamente.

Exigiendo que dejara de preocuparse por él, Harry exigió lo imposible. Él era su mejor amigo. Siempre, incluso en las situaciones más difíciles, estaban juntos. Y ahora, cuando parece haberse fijado el objetivo de alienar a todos aquellos a quienes no era indiferente, ella simplemente no podía dejarlo.

Pero no podrá alejarlo. Dejarlo intentar todo lo que quiera; no importa lo que haga, no saldrá nada de él.

  
  


*** * ***

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Pesados pensamientos sombríos daban vueltas en su cabeza. Quizás nunca en su vida se había preocupado por Harry como lo hacía ahora. Anteriormente, ella siempre podía entender los motivos de su comportamiento, pero esta vez era diferente. Su amigo se había convertido en alguien más. Alguien que ella no conocía en absoluto.

Era posible quedarse dormido solo por la mañana. Entonces, cuando ella, despertando más tarde de lo habitual, bajó a la sala de estar, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban de pie. Por lo tanto, vio a Harry sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea solo, cuando corrió por la habitación con los ojos en busca de Ron.

Su corazón se hundió de inmediato. Ella caminó cuidadosamente alrededor del sofá y se detuvo. Harry se sentó sin moverse, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y, juntando los dedos, miró al fuego. Las lenguas de fuego reflejadas en los cristales de sus gafas, eran los únicos signos de vida en su rostro, que parecía aún más inmóvil y sin ninguna expresión que ayer.

Hermione se hundió lentamente a su lado, completamente insegura de qué decir o hacer.

-Harry, ¿no deberías estar en el ala del hospital todavía? - Ella preguntó con cuidado.

-No - fue todo lo que escuchó en respuesta.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Me levanté y salí. Nadie me dirá qué hacer - dijo Harry, sin apartar los ojos de la llama y ni siquiera mirar a Hermione. Y ella ahora se dio cuenta que tenía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Parecía que tampoco pudo dormir esa noche.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - Ella sabía que era una pregunta asesina, pero tenía que hacerla.

-Como nunca antes.

¿Qué clase de respuesta…?

-¡Hola!

Hermione casi saltó, cuando Ginny apareció de repente a su lado, y saltó sobre el reposabrazos y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

-¿Por qué esas caras tan tristes? Hoy es viernes, solo tendremos unas pocas horas de tormento, y luego, el fin de semana, ¡lo que significa el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch! ¡No puedo esperar! ¿Y tú, Harry?

-Ya no jugaré - respondió con calma. Ginny lo miró sorprendida, pero luego se echó a reír.

-No es una muy buena broma.

-No es una broma. - Harry se giró hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada fría. - Hay una guerra, tengo una tarea que debe completarse. Todos esperan que derrote a Voldemort, no que gane la Copa de Quidditch. Hay cosas más importantes que volar en escobas y atrapar pelotas. No puedo matarlo con un soplón entre los ojos.

Ginny levantó la vista y abrió la boca, como si hubiera escuchado el sacrilegio más impensable de su vida.

-Harry se siente mal hoy - Hermione intervino apresuradamente, al ver la expresión de Ginny. Volviéndose hacia ella, trató de aclarar con sus expresiones faciales que se fuera. Ella no quería que todos pensaran que Harry estaba loco, sólo porque se comportaba de esa manera.

-Hola - murmuró Ron, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Oh, Ron! - Hermione se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa de desesperación total. - Finalmente. Vamos a desayunar. - Ella saltó, agarrando a la sorprendida Ginny de la mano, pero Harry no se movió. Después de dar unos pasos, se volvió hacia él: - ¡Vamos, Harry!

Lentamente se levantó y arrojó una bolsa sobre su hombro.

-No iré a desayunar, voy a clase.

-Pero la lección comenzará en media hora.

Harry la miró con expresión inexpresiva y dijo:

-Entonces seré el primero. - Y luego caminó alrededor de la trio y con calma se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas impotentes, sobre la cabeza de Ginny.

  
  


*** * ***

Harry había estado haciendo eso todo el día. Guardaba silencio y apenas respondía preguntas. O simplemente se dispersaba en algún lugar del espacio. Como ahora…

Aunque hubo un ruido terrible en el Gran Comedor, Harry no pareció escucharlo en absoluto. Sin moverse, se sentó sobre un plato vacío, y su mirada se deslizó sobre los rostros de los estudiantes riendo, charlando o engullendo el almuerzo. Él mismo miró y se movió como un autómata. Respirando, pero no vivo.

Hermione lo miró, sintiendo una creciente pesadez descender sobre su corazón. Era sorprendente que Harry viniera a cenar, aunque no tocó nada y no reaccionó a sus frases. Ron se sentó a su lado, comió en silencio y observó el episodio matutino de El Profeta, en el que ella misma ni siquiera había mirado, demasiado absorta en su preocupación por Harry.

-Oh, otro ataque - dijo entre las piezas. - Oh Merlín... - Ron dejó de masticar y, abriendo mucho los ojos, miró el texto. - Veintidós personas fueron asesinadas, incluidos siete niños...

Hermione apartó la mirada de Harry y se acercó a Ron, sorprendida por la información. Sin embargo, muy pronto lo lamentó, porque la descripción de los métodos por los cuales estas personas fueron torturadas, privaba por completo su apetito, y su estómago se apretó con asco y horror.

-¡Oh, Dios! Eso es tal vil... y asqueroso...

-No sean ridículos - dijo Harry. Ambos interrumpieron la lectura y lo miraron asombrados. - Esto es una guerra. Y es natural que haya víctimas. Y habrá aún más - dijo en un tono tan indiferente, como si hablara del clima e intentara convencerlos de que, dado que estaba lloviendo, no había nada que hacer. ¡Pero se trataba de vidas humanas!

-¿Crees que esto es normal? - En la voz de Ron sonaba desconfianza extrema. - ¿Entonces tal vez deba leerte exactamente cómo estos malditos Mortífagos mataron a un muggle de dos años?

-Los Mortífagos son excelentes asesinos - respondió Harry con calma. - Lo aprendieron de esa manera. Aprendieron a torturar, infligir dolor, mutilar y matar sin pestañear. No tienen sentimientos. No conocen ni la piedad ni la misericordia. Voldemort no toma idiotas en sus filas. Son muy inteligentes y saben cómo llegar a la meta con los cadáveres. No puedes detenerlos. Y no se pueden cambiar. No podrás despertar ni siquiera chispas de compasión en ellos.

Ron parecía listo para explotar.

-¿Estás completamente loco? ¡Hablas como si los admiraras! ¡No voy a despertar compasión en ellos! ¡Si pudiera, mataría a todos!

-Antes de que tengas tiempo de levantar tu varita, ya pensarán en los cinco movimientos que harás. Son maestros del engaño y la planificación. Siempre habrá algunos pasos por delante. - No había emoción en la voz de Harry.

-¡No me importa! - Ron casi gritaba. - No podemos sentarnos y esperar a que asesinen a todos los muggles. ¡Necesitamos encontrar una manera de que experimenten todo lo que hacen con personas inocentes!

-Y entonces te volverás como ellos. Cada asesinato fragmenta el alma. Priva tus sentidos. Apesta las emociones. Matan sin cesar, por lo tanto, después de un tiempo no queda nada humano en ellos. Dejan de distinguir entre el bien y el mal, y por lo tanto no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra ellos. Usan todas tus debilidades. Tienes sentimientos cercanos, pero a ellos no les importa nadie ni nada, y esta es su ventaja. - La voz de Harry era helada, al igual que su mirada. - Solo necesitas hacer una pausa por un segundo, pensar en salvar a alguien, y se usará inmediatamente en su contra. Si bien te preocupas por tus seres queridos, tendrán tiempo de matarlos a todos. Y a ti también.

-¡Cállate!

-Ron, ¡cálmate! - Hermione ya no podía soportarlo. - Harry, por favor, detente... - su discurso fue interrumpido por el grito de un búho negro, que repentinamente cayó ante ellos. Sus plumas estaban rizadas, y un mensaje estaba atado a su pata.

Hermione miró a la lechuza con sorpresa.

¿Correo? ¿En este momento?

Harry extendió su mano a la velocidad del rayo, desató el pergamino de la pata, y la lechuza inmediatamente se elevó en el aire, gritando penetrantemente, como si se quejara de algo.

Harry desdobló el mensaje, rápidamente pasó por sus ojos, y aunque la expresión de su rostro no cambió, una extraña palidez se extendió por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con creciente ansiedad. - ¿Qué...? - sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, Harry ya se había levantado y, sin decir una palabra, abandonó lentamente el Gran Comedor.

Y la ansiedad no solo no dejó a Hermione, sino que después de ese extraño evento, cayó aún más en su corazón.

  
  


*** * ***

Afortunadamente, Harry apareció en la próxima lección.

No sin esfuerzo, pero logró que Ron le prometiera que trataría de ser más tolerante con el comportamiento de Harry. Ella le explicó que su amigo necesitaba tiempo. Que algo malo le había sucedido y que ahora deberían apoyarlo y no agregarle combustible al fuego. De hecho, el resto del día, Ron intentó no comentar las acciones de Harry, aunque no las entendió, y, por supuesto, fue difícil para él. Pero ciertamente no tan duro como ella, cuando miró a Harry y se dio cuenta de que no podía ayudar, no podía sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

Ella lo observó con mucho cuidado, y ahora duplicó su vigilancia, ya que la última lección era Pociones. Y eso significaba que Harry se reunirá con Snape… El hombre, que probablemente estaba relacionado directamente con su condición. 

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba la lección, el comportamiento y la expresión de Harry no cambiaron. Pero tenía que mostrar signos de emoción, miedo, ira, al menos algo. Pero al final, Hermione estaba preocupada cada vez más, mientras que Harry... parecía que no le importaba.

Así que ahora estaban sentados en el salón de clases, esperando que Snape llegara, y él solo miró al espacio, y no había rastro de emoción en su rostro.

El pomo de la puerta se movió, y el corazón de Hermione saltó hasta su garganta, cuando la pesada puerta se abrió y apareció en la puerta... la Profesora McGonagall.

Un murmullo asombrado se extendió por la clase. Confundidos por la aparición de la Decana de Gryffindor, los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas.

La profesora fue a la mesa negra del maestro de pociones y les indicó a todos que guardaran silencio.

-Lo siento, pero debido a la ausencia del profesor Snape, la clase de hoy no tendrá lugar.

El ruido se intensificó. Los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar, incapaces de creer lo que escucharon. ¡Por primera vez en la historia, Snape no asistía a la lección!

Hermione miró a Harry. Se sentó con la cabeza gacha, mirando la oscura encimera. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo.

-SIN EMBARGO, esto no significa - McGonagall levantó la voz para calmar el alboroto que llenó el aula, después de que la clase fue cancelada, - que la lección se habrá ido. Para el lunes, escribirán un ensayo de tres pies sobre Pociones para aliviar el dolor. Encontrarán la información necesaria en el libro de texto, en las páginas doscientos sesenta y cinco a la doscientos ochenta y nueve. Y ahora...

-Profesora... - Pansy levantó la mano, interrumpiendo a McGonagall.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, señorita Parkinson?

-¿Qué le pasó al profesor Snape?

Una sombra cruzó la cara de la decana.

-En este momento, el profesor Snape... no puede enseñar la lección.

Estas palabras causaron aún más ruido. Los estudiantes, sorprendidos por el mensaje, se olvidaron por completo de la presencia de la maestra.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry. Ahora no apartó los ojos de la profesora McGonagall. Sus cejas se encontraron sobre el puente de su nariz.

-AHORA, si me dejan terminar... - la clase se calmó, - me gustaría anunciar el final de la lección. Puede empacar y salir del aula, siempre que permanezca en silencio y no interfiera con otros estudiantes.

La alegría de la oportunidad sin precedentes de escapar de las Pociones, superó incluso el choque reciente. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de McGonagall, los estudiantes saltaron y comenzaron a empacar apresuradamente sus cosas. Hermione escuchó fragmentos de frases:

-¿Qué opinas de Snape?

-¿Y a quién le importa?

-Tal vez fue envenenado por fin, con su propio veneno…

-¿O se confundió con el manto cuando subió las escaleras y se rompió las piernas?

-Ja,ja… ¡Genial! Apuesto a que algunas personas tuvieron una idea inteligente y lo echaron de la escuela.

-No, eso sería demasiado bueno, para ser verdad...

-Soñar no es dañino.

-Ja, ja, ja…

La clase está gradualmente vacía.

Hermione, perdida en sus pensamientos, acababa de reunirse cuando vio que Harry arrojaba con confianza su mochila sobre su hombro y se dirigía a la salida. Apresuradamente arrojando los accesorios restantes en su bolso, ella se apresuró a seguirlo. Los pasos de Ron se escucharon detrás de él. Cuando lograron alcanzar a Harry, de repente se volvió.

-¿A dónde vas? - Ella lloró, deteniéndose.

-Tengo algo que revisar - dijo Harry, desapareciendo en uno de los pasillos laterales.

Se preguntó si sería conveniente seguirlo, pero luego abandonó el pensamiento. Obviamente, a Harry no le gustaría eso. Sí, y ella no se orientaba muy bien en las mazmorras, ya que no había estado aquí a menudo. Dando la vuelta con un suspiro, miró a Ron, que estaba mirando la espalda de su amigo que se retiraba.

-Te digo que lo reemplazaron. Este no es Harry. Simplemente no puede ser Harry… - dijo y se mordió el labio. Hermione se acercó, abrazó su cuello y se acurrucó contra él.

-Probablemente lo conocíamos peor de lo que pensábamos - susurró, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que le pasó a Snape? No vino a clase por primera vez. No es que no estuviera contento con eso, pero es tan... extraño.

Hermione guardó silencio por un minuto. Cuando McGonagall dijo que Snape no se presentaría, un sudor frío la atravesó. En general, no sabía qué pensar sobre todo esto, aunque la falta de Snape arroja algo de luz sobre la situación. Tal vez... tal vez Harry está actuando así por Snape, porque algo le pasó... Algo estaba muy mal. No podía encontrar una mejor explicación ahora.

Cómo quería saber la verdad. Entender cómo ayudar…

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo - dijo Hermione en voz baja y suspiró. Ella realmente, realmente, esperaba eso.

  
  


*** * ***

La luna seguía brillando muy intensamente, aunque al amanecer el cielo ya comenzaba a cambiar de color, y la negrura aterciopelada se estaba convirtiendo gradualmente en una tinta púrpura. Aquí, en el sur, el invierno era mucho menos severo que en el norte de Escocia, y se recordó a sí mismo solo con parches raros de nieve preservada, los últimos vestigios del régimen anterior.

Ahora un cuerpo largo se deslizaba entre las islas blancas. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en miles de escamas que cubrían la espalda de Nagini que se arrastraba sobre la hierba muerta y húmeda. La serpiente se dirigía a una gran mansión, extendida en el territorio de un parque abandonado ahora, pero una vez ciertamente hermoso.

Después de superar varios setos y rodear un estanque sucio y cubierto de vegetación, la serpiente se dirigió hacia un pequeño agujero en la base de la cerca. Nagini se deslizó en el túnel oscuro y, dirigiéndose hacia abajo, después de un tiempo, salió por un agujero similar, encontrándose en una espaciosa sala sombría. Se arrastró por platos fríos desiguales, dejando una marca húmeda detrás de ella, y en algún momento un manto negro cayó en su campo de visión. La serpiente se detuvo y se frotó contra el manto como un gato rogando afecto.

Una caricia larga y mortal, palideció la espalda escamosa.

-¿Volviste de la caza, querida? - Dijo una voz alta y fría en parsel.

La serpiente siseó y se envolvió alrededor de una mano extendida, trepando sobre los hombros de su amo.

Voldemort se enderezó y acarició a Nagini nuevamente.

-Estabas desperdiciando tu energía. Cuando termine con él, tendrás un gran festín.

Su mirada se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Allí, en un piso de piedra, yacía una figura envuelta en negro. Era difícil determinar al menos alguna forma en esta espaciosa ropa empapada de sangre, rasgada en tantos lugares que parecía más un montón de trapos inútiles. La piel pálida se asomaba por los agujeros, entremezclada con manchas de sangre seca y heridas frescas. En algunos lugares, la piel estaba carbonizada. Un líquido espeso y oscuro fluyó sobre las grietas que dividían los platos, reuniéndose en un gran charco.

Parecía que el hombre no respiraba, y nada estaba vivo en el cuerpo mutilado.

Voldemort levantó su varita, preparándose para lanzar otro hechizo.

-Necesitas darle vida. No podemos dejarlo morir sin recuperar la conciencia, ¿verdad?

Una llama de hielo brilló en sus ojos rojos, pero cuando ya había abierto la boca, hubo un fuerte golpe.

Voldemort bajó su varita y miró frenéticamente la puerta.

-¡Claramente dije que no me molestaran! - Siseó cuando la puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy se deslizó hacia el pasillo.

-Perdone, mi Señor - gruñó, haciendo una reverencia. - Pero es muy importante. Acaba de llegar una carta, para usted mi señor. El remitente escribió que debería ser entregado de inmediato, de lo contrario, se producirá una ira inimaginable.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Dámelo! - Extendió su mano.

Lucius se acercó apresuradamente y le entregó el sobre, y luego retrocedió, inclinándose obsequiosamente. En el camino, lanzó una mirada superficial a la figura que yacía en el suelo, y un triunfo brilló en sus ojos, mezclado con satisfacción.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Voldemort acercó el sobre a sus ojos. El mensaje fue dirigido a Lucius Malfoy en Malfoy Manor, pero junto a él en grandes letras estaba escrito: “_Entregar exclusivamente, en las manos del Señor Oscuro_”. A continuación, en una letra ligeramente más fina, había una advertencia sobre lo que podría pasarle a alguien que no entrega el mensaje inmediatamente al destinatario. El sobre estaba sellado. Voldemort lo giró en sus manos.

-¿Ves eso, Nagini? ¿Quién puede ser tan seguro de sí mismo, como para escribirme una carta?

La curiosidad brilló en los ojos de Voldemort. Después de romper el sello, sacó el pergamino del sobre y lo desenrolló. Por un momento sus ojos estudiaron el texto, y luego... una expresión triunfante apareció en su rostro impasible. Con los labios estirados en una extraña sonrisa de alegría, sus ojos brillaron triunfalmente.

Su mirada se fijó en la figura que yacía en el suelo.

-Te subestimé, Severus. - Voldemort bajó la mano en la que sostenía la carta y se acercó lentamente al insensible mago. Pateó el cuerpo y lo giró sobre su espalda. El cabello pegado con sangre a una cara mortalmente pálida y puntiaguda, cuyas características se congelaron en una mueca dolorida. Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, pasó la punta de su varita por una herida profunda en su mejilla. - Planeaste todo perfectamente. ¡Excelente! Una vez más, probaste ser uno de mis mejores sirvientes.

Sosteniendo su varita sobre el corazón de Snape, cerró los ojos y lanzó algunos hechizos largos. Un resplandor dorado escapó de su varita y penetró el cuerpo mutilado, haciendo que se cerraran los cortes. La sangre que corría por el suelo comenzó a empaparse en las heridas.

Esto continuó durante mucho tiempo y terminó solo cuando los rayos del sol penetraron en las ventanas de la mansión Malfoy, anunciando el viernes por la mañana.

_“Una voz gritando desde dentro,_

_Rogando solo para sentir de nuevo._

_No puedo encontrar quién soy, sin ti cerca de mí._

_Daría cualquier cosa por vivir…_

_Porque sin ti no existo._

_Eres el único que me salva de mí mismo._

_Abandoné este amor y lo dejé descansar._

_Y ahora soy uno de los olvidados._

_No soy, no soy yo mismo._

_Siento que soy otra persona._

_Caído y sin rostro._

_Tan vacío por dentro…_

_Una parte de mí está muerta._

_Necesito que vivas de nuevo._

_¿Puedes reemplazar esto?_

_ Estoy vacío, y sin rostro._

_Sombras creciendo en mi mente._

_No te puedo dejar atrás…_

_No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para pagar este rescate._

_Un monstruo más se arrastró dentro._

_Pero juro que lo vi morir._

_¿Puedes salvarme de la nada en que me he convertido?”_

"Sin rostro" de Red.


	67. ¿Qué hemos hecho? (Parte uno)

_“Para ti yo era una llama._

_El amor es un juego perdedor._

_...sabes que eres un hombre de juego._

_El amor es una mano perdida._

_Más de lo que podía soportar…_

_El amor es un juego perdedor._

_Oh, que desastre hicimos,_

_Sobre probabilidades inútiles._

_Y se rieron de los dioses,_

_Y ahora el cuadro final…_

_El amor es un juego perdedor.”_

Todo se volvió borroso ante sus ojos. La oscuridad no quería acercarse, y el resplandor era demasiado brillante, de modo que la luz permaneció en el borde de la conciencia, brillando en todos los tonos de gris. Algo se movía a lo lejos... siluetas inestables se balanceaban, las manos de alguien lo levantaron, lo apoyaron. Los sonidos trajeron un poco de claridad a este mundo. La voz resonante y trompeteada de alguien parecía débilmente familiar. El otro, que se parecía a la superficie rugosa de la pared, también lo sabía bien, aunque no tenía idea de dónde provenía. 

También había una tercera voz... agrietada y chirriante. Algunos susurros y... ecos, que recuerdan el sonido distante de las olas. Los sonidos lo rodearon, cavando en su conciencia como rebabas, alarmando y no permitiendo sumergirse en el olvido deseado. Pero quería volver al silencio, roto solo por su propio aliento. Allí, el frío ya no era solo frío, sino algo más, algo que se llevó todas las sensaciones, excepto por la sensación de calor que se extiende lentamente por su cuerpo. 

Pero de repente el calor desapareció, dando paso a una sensación de hormigueo cada vez más molesta.

Alguien levantó su cabeza, y algo caliente se vertió en su boca, parecía que una lava al rojo vivo bajaba por su esófago. Él tosió, pero no había fuerza para escupir el líquido, y se derramó lentamente sobre sus miembros, reviviendo sin piedad los nervios agonizantes. Todo el cuerpo comenzó a picar. Las sombras grises se llenaron de color y tomaron forma, y las voces... bueno, ahora se han convertido en voces más comunes.

-... Arry, Si puedes oírme, asiente…

Poco a poco, los colores y las formas se fusionaron con la figura de la profesora McGonagall inclinada sobre él. Su rostro estaba tenso y preocupado.

Parpadeó, sintiendo que todos los sentidos instintivamente buscaban esconderse de la dolorosa luz, y asintió con cautela.

El alivio se reflejó en la cara de la profesora, y luego, girándose hacia un lado, dijo:

-Comenzó a reaccionar - y se volvió hacia Harry. - ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

Cerrando los ojos, Harry suspiró. Por un momento, por un solo momento, le pareció que todo soñaba que era la pesadilla más terrible de su vida y que nunca había sucedido algo así, mientras que...

-¡Contéstame! - McGonagall levantó la voz. - ¿Cómo te sientes, Potter? ¿Sabes lo que pasó? Hagrid te encontró cerca del castillo. ¿Cómo terminaste allí? ¿Qué hacías afuera? ¿Cómo te atreves a salir del castillo sin permiso y también en medio de la noche? ¿Cómo podría ser esto sustituido? ¿Qué pasó allí en absoluto?

Harry abrió los ojos pero no miró al decano. Examinó concentradamente el techo blanco como la nieve, como si solo hubiera pinturas visibles para él solo, y permaneció en silencio. Con los labios apretados y los ojos fijos en el espacio frente a él, Harry deseaba volver a ese cálido estupor del que había sido arrancado por la fuerza.

McGonagall miró hacia otro lado de nuevo.

-Probablemente tiene un shock.

-No te preocupes, Minerva - respondió una voz perteneciente al hechicero de la escuela. - Él saldrá de eso, te lo aseguro. En cuanto Hagrid me traiga la poción, lo pondremos en orden.

La decana de Gryffindor se apartó y suspiró profundamente.

-Potter, ¿por qué siempre te pasa algo?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Hagrid entró.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás, chico? - Preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente y subiendo a su cama. - Nos asustaste a todos. ¿Qué encontraste de atractivo, para andar paseando por el patio en medio de la noche? Realmente... pensé que estabas muerto. Estabas completamente frío. Es una suerte que Fang te olió. Se quejó y aulló hasta que lo dejé salir y...

-Hagrid - la profesora McGonagall interrumpió. - Te hablaré de nuevo por la mañana, lo prometo, pero ahora, te agradecería que le dieras a Poppy la poción por la que te enviamos y nos permitas abordar a Harry.

-Oh, lo siento, profesora, pero Snape no está en casa.

_“Snape...”_

Algo se sacudió en el pecho de Harry. Girando la cabeza lentamente, miró a Hagrid.

_“No...”_

-No está en ningún otro lado. Es decir, ya lo busqué, pero no lo hallé por ningún rincón y…

-¡Hagrid! Muchas gracias, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas.

_“No Snape...”_

-Descansa, Harry. Pasaré por la mañana para ver cómo te va.

_“El desafío... Voldemort probablemente ya lo sabe todo...”_

-Poppy, cuídalo. Iré con sus amigos. Quizás al menos puedan hablar con él.

_“¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?”_

-No te muevas, Potter. Estaré ausente para prepararte la medicina.

_“No perdono..."_

_Snape morirá... _

_¡Voldemort lo matará! _

Harry, sin dudarlo, tiró la manta a un lado y bajó los pies al piso helado. Tras ponerse de pie, se tambaleó y miró a su alrededor. Necesitaba encontrar una pluma. Y un trozo de pergamino. Pronto, ambos fueron descubiertos en la oficina en la entrada. Agarrando un bolígrafo, un tintero y un pergamino, Harry empujó la pesada puerta y se dirigió al santuario.

Trató de razonar de un lado a otro, pero resultó que, sin importar qué dirección tomaran los eventos, todo conducía a una cosa: A la muerte de Snape.

Por supuesto, podría estar equivocado, pero su intuición le gritaba que tenía razón.

Harry ni siquiera trató de pensar un plan de acción, ya que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. O más bien, sabía lo que _quería_ hacer. Ahora nada lo detendría. Solo quedaba un camino. No había alternativa. Era necesario dar el paso hacia el destino profesado para él, desde su nacimiento. Ya no había nada a lo que aferrarse en este mundo, y ya que no había razón para buscar una forma de evitar este sorteo, o al menos posponer el momento en que una roca inexorable lo arrastraría al borde del abismo y entonces solo quedaría un camino…

El búho. Hedwig no estaba a la vista. Probablemente había ido a cazar, pero eso es bueno. De todos modos, él no la iba a enviar. Un búho polar es demasiado visible, y todo debe mantenerse en secreto.

Un viento helado y copos de nieve estallaron a través de las ventanas de vidrio hacia la torre. Harry tomó un sobre de un pequeño armario en la esquina del casillero, se sentó, apoyado contra la pared, colocó el tintero al lado, desplegó el pergamino en su regazo y comenzó a escribir:

_“Hola, Tom:_

_El día que has ansiado toda tu vida, por fin ha llegado._

_La espera ha terminado, Tom. Me reuniré contigo en dos semanas._

_E iré solo._

_Podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras. A tu elección, haré lo que desees. Pero, como en todo trato, hay una con condición: Snape debe regresar a Hogwarts sano y salvo. No lo matarás y no le harás daño. Si descubro que algo le sucedió y no regresa a Hogwarts de inmediato, juro que te arrepentirás._

_Nadie debe saber sobre esta carta. Ni tampoco ninguno de tus fieles. Nadie se interpondrá, Tom. Es un trato entre tú y yo. Nadie más… Estaré esperando una respuesta con información sobre la hora y el lugar._

_Sé que no eres tonto, Tom y harás lo que te conviene…_

_Harry Potter.”_

Después de leer lo que estaba escrito, respiró hondo.

No iba a convertirse en una víctima. No iba a entregarse obedientemente a Voldemort. Escribió lo que Voldemort solo quería escuchar, tan solo para que aceptara su condición...

Pidió tiempo. Estas dos semanas le serían útiles para intentar prepararse. Luego irá a Voldemort, y pelearán. Oh, no. No se engañaba con el hecho de que tiene la posibilidad de sobrevivir, pero hará todo, absolutamente todo lo posible, para llevarlo con él...

¿Dónde estaba su enemigo ahora?, Harry no sabía. Solo podía adivinar. Por lo tanto, eligió como destinatario, a Lucius Malfoy, quien era uno de sus sirvientes más cercanos. Seguramente tenía contacto con Voldemort. Pero, ¿cómo hacer que la carta se entregue de inmediato? Cada segundo puede ser decisivo… Para que no sea demasiado tarde...

Una amenaza. Todos los Mortífagos tenían miedo de la ira de Voldemort. Es necesario asegurarse de que su maestro realmente esté esperando esta carta y si no la recibe lo antes posible, los castigará severamente.

Harry escribió otra frase en el sobre, lo selló con un hechizo, se levantó de una piedra fría y miró a su alrededor. En la percha más alta había una gran lechuza negra. Parecía fuerte y rápida, por lo que tuvo que hacer frente a la tarea. Harry la llamó, y la lechuza, pensando, voló hacia él.

-Lleva esta carta a Lucius Malfoy, a Malfoy Manor - dijo, atando el sobre a su pata. - Pero date prisa. Es muy importante.

La lechuza lo miró con grandes ojos color ámbar y gritó en voz alta. Harry caminó con ella hacia la ventana.

-Vuela - dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia adelante. El pájaro extendió sus alas y se elevó, desapareciendo rápidamente en la oscuridad.

“Snape _debe_ vivir.”

No importa lo que hizo. No importa cuánto dolor le haya infligido. Él era parte de la vida que Harry decidió dejar atrás. Fue la única persona que despertó hermosos sentimientos en él. E incluso si resultaba ser quien era... Harry no podía dejarlo morir.

  
  


*** * ***


	68. ¿Qué hemos hecho? (Parte dos)

No había caza, no había necesidad de hablar. Entonces, ¿por qué todos se propusieron hacerle llegar sus preguntas y la sociedad? ¡No saben y no entienden!

Cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron, la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore aparecieron en el ala del hospital, pero Harry simplemente les dio la espalda, se cubrió la barbilla con una manta y fingió estar durmiendo. No esperaba que el director creyera, pero después de la primera pregunta, que ignoró, Dumbledore rechazó la siguiente, aparentemente sintiendo que Harry no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Apartándose a un lado con McGonagall, el director le susurró un minuto y luego se fue, confiando su atención a Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore... Harry siempre confió en él, confió ilimitadamente, pero después de lo que vio en esos malditos recuerdos, su fe en el director se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes, revelando la desagradable verdad. 

Dumbledore era el mismo manipulador que todos los demás. Usó a todos para lograr sus propios objetivos. Necesitaba un espía, y sin dudarlo envió a Snape casi a la muerte. Fue solo por él, que Snape tuvo que regresar a Voldemort, por él se convirtió en un monstruo... Debido a su decisión egoísta y delirante, Snape quería liberarse de Dumbledor y Voldemort, y usó a Harry para eso. Ambos se valían el uno al otro.

Pero no importa. No pensará en eso. Ahora ya no importa. Nada importa. Dejó atrás esa vida, esos sentimientos y esos sueños... Ahora tiene un objetivo. Solo tiene que esperar a que Voldemort responda.

Por la noche, Harry no durmió. Estaba dando vueltas sin descanso en la cama, de vez en cuando mirando por la ventana, esperando...

¿Voló el búho? ¿Se las arregló a tiempo? ¿Funcionó su truco? ¿Voldemort recibió su carta? ¿Ha aceptado su propuesta o la respuesta será... un cuerpo sin vida a las puertas del castillo?

Todo lo que quedaba, era esperar que Voldemort no perdiera esa oportunidad. Harry se presentó ante él en una bandeja de plata. ¿No es eso lo que necesitaba? ¿No es eso por lo que se estaba esforzando?

Cuando amaneció, Harry se levantó, se vistió y, sin decir una palabra a nadie, salió del ala del hospital y se dirigió a la Torre Gryffindor. Todavía era muy temprano, así que en el camino no vio a nadie. En el salón ahogándose en el sueño crepuscular, ni un alma. Harry se sentó frente a la chimenea y comenzó a ver las llamas lamiendo las brasas carmesí. Dudaba que un día volviera a sentir una llama así en su alma, porque ni un solo fuego en el mundo era capaz de derretir el hielo que unía su corazón...

  
  


*** * ***

Mientras Ron y Hermione desayunaban, Harry se dirigió a la clase de Historia de la Magia. Sin embargo, nunca los alcanzó, porque en el camino se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, quien lo regañó por abandonar el ala del hospital sin permiso, y no le creyó que se sentía bien. Ella nuevamente lo condujo a Madame Pomfrey, pero ella, después de haberlo diagnosticado, se sorprendió al confirmar que Harry estaba realmente casi sano, y que se había equivocado anoche… Se había confundido con síntomas de hipotermia casi fatal probablemente como resultado de un extraño shock.

Esta declaración conllevó una nueva serie de preguntas, que McGonagall se quedó dormido sobre él, que quería saber las razones por las que fue encontrado en los terrenos del castillo en un estado medio muerto.

Bueno, eso es demasiado...

-Perdóneme, Profesora, pero, no es asunto suyo - dijo al final, levantándose del sofá y arrojando su bolso sobre su hombro. - Realmente lo agradecería si usted, profesora, me dejara en paz. Esta es una escuela, no una prisión, pero tengo la impresión de que estoy bajo estricta supervisión todo el tiempo y ni siquiera puedo estornudar sin convertirlo en un evento de alto perfil. Puede retirar puntos de Gryffindor por violar las reglas de la escuela, pero todo lo demás es solo para mí, y me gustaría que respete mi derecho a la privacidad.

Con eso, Harry se giró y salió, dejando a McGonagall y Pomfrey en un estado de shock leve.

McGonagall no era estúpida en absoluto. Harry sabía que ella cumpliría esa solicitud, aunque iría inmediatamente a Dumbledore para informarle sobre su comportamiento en detalle. Pero eso no lo molestó en absoluto. Lo principal era estar solo.

  
  


*** * ***

El Gran Salón era, como siempre, ruidoso. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts simplemente no podían comer en silencio, y las comidas se realizaban constantemente acompañadas de cientos de voces, risas, exclamaciones e incluso explosiones, fusionándose en una cacofonía ensordecedora.

Pero Harry no escuchó nada. Se sentó rodeado de un silencio impenetrable, mirando las caras sonrientes o preocupadas de las personas que estaban felices, entretenidas, preocupadas y dedicadas a cosas sorprendentemente sin sentido. Una vez estuvo preocupado por esos asuntos también, pero ahora, todo ese alboroto ya no le interesaba. Todo ha cambiado. Todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para él: un latido acelerado, un aliento perdido, una emoción abrumadora... todo lo que quedaba en esa nieve. Congelados. Idos. Y ahora solo el silencio lo rodeaba con una pared de fortaleza, sin dejar entrar un solo sonido.

Ninguna de estas personas sabía lo que él sabía... ninguno de estas personas tenía un destino como ese esperándolo... Harry los miró y pareció que por primera vez, los vio tan claramente, como en cámara lenta, absortos en sus pequeños mundos, arrastrados, tal vez incluso por relaciones emocionantes, pero esencialmente tan ordinarias... Creen que el mundo gira solo a su alrededor, pero fuera de esta esfera, simplemente nada existe. Pero esto no es así. La verdadera realidad está cerca. Ella está aquí, tangible, a menudo incluso cruel. Solo que estos, absortos, no se dan cuenta.

El mismo Ron, tan divertido que tiene la oportunidad de luchar en una banda de asesinos entrenados. Harry conocía muy bien los métodos de sus acciones. Estaba familiarizado con uno de ellos. Y entonces sintió respeto por ellos. Pero Ron no es consciente de eso. Ron se consideraba omnipotente... pensó que tendría éxito en algo que ni siquiera el Terrible Moody pudo hacer: el mejor Auror, de todos los que Harry había conocido.

Y ahora, cada uno de los presentes aquí estaba esperando el mismo destino. La única forma de salvarlos de él...

-Harry, por favor, detente... - Hermione trató de calmar la tensión que flotaba en el aire, pero se detuvo en seco cuando una lechuza se hundió en la mesa frente a ellos. 

Un búho negro.

Al verlo, Harry se mordió el labio, por un momento le pareció que el Gran Comedor de repente se había vuelto muy estrecho, y el techo se rompió peligrosamente sobre su cabeza y estaba a punto de colapsar.

La respuesta de Voldemort...

Extendió la mano, desató el mensaje y luego, sin perder un momento, desplegó el pergamino y leyó:

_“Cumplí tu condición, Potter. Lo devolví intacto._

_E incluso, como excepción misericordiosa, lo curé para ti. Considéralo mi regalo._

_Te espero en dos semanas… El viernes, a las nueve de la mañana, en el círculo de piedra de Belston en Dartmoor._

_Si no apareces, nunca lo volverás a ver. Nunca._

_Naturalmente, cumpliré tu solicitud. Nadie lo sabrá. Doy mi palabra. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto.”_

V.

¡Resultó! Realmente, resultó.

-¿Qué es eso? - Harry escuchó la voz de Hermione, pero el sonido lo alcanzó como desde la distancia. El silencio volvía. Agarrando el mensaje en la palma de su mano, se levantó de la mesa, sin prestar atención a las preguntas de sus amigos. 

Una vez fuera del Gran Comedor, sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores de su bolsillo y encontró las habitaciones de Snape. Había un punto en la habitación que decía: Severus Snape.

Eso fue suficiente.

  
  


*** * ***

Harry se sentó en el salón de clases mirando la pared. Se suponía que la lección comenzaría en algún momento, pero Snape aún no había aparecido.

¿Cómo se sintió él? Ahora verá a un hombre que destruyó todo en él, pero que, a pesar de esto, salvó... Extraño... pero no se sintió nervioso en absoluto. Tampoco sintió miedo. Ni odio, ni asco. Solo calma. La calma ilimitada que llega a una persona que ha llegado a un acuerdo con lo inevitable. 

Invulnerabilidad. Autocontrol. Parecía haberse elevado sobre todas las emociones mundanas y sentía que nadie podía alcanzarlo.

Si estás muerto... nadie puede matarte de nuevo. Simplemente eso no es posible.

Harry tomó la apariencia de la profesora McGonagall con la misma ecuanimidad. Sin embargo, sus palabras sacudieron su calma un poco:

-Lo siento, pero debido a la ausencia del profesor Snape, la lección no tendrá lugar hoy.

¿Ausencia? Eso es imposible... Lo vio en el mapa. Snape estaba en el castillo. El Mapa nunca miente. ¿O Voldemort lo había engañado de alguna manera?

¡Necesita revisar todo!

Y Harry lo hizo tan pronto como salió del aula. Ignorando las exclamaciones de Hermione, se volvió hacia una galería lateral y fue directamente a las habitaciones de Snape. Allí, escondiéndose detrás de la siguiente curva, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y sacó el mapa. Dentro del apartamento, notó dos puntos más. Dumbledore y Pomfrey. Tiene que esperar hasta que se vayan. 

Después de unos diez minutos se fueron.

-¿Qué piensa de esto, director? Tiene una temperatura muy alta y está tan débil, como si hubiera perdido al menos dos litros de sangre, ¡pero sería imposible! Lo examiné, todo es normal. Aunque dudo que en los próximos días vuelva a sus cabales lo suficiente como para enseñar.

-No lo conoces, Poppy. Estoy seguro de que aparecerá en la clase el lunes. Severus siempre ha sido terco...

Dumbledore y Pomfrey se desaparecieron alrededor de la curva, y sus voces se callaron.

Harry comprobó que Voldemort no lo había engañado. Cumplió la condición. No mató a Snape y lo devolvió vivo al castillo. Y, sin embargo, quería asegurarse de ello con sus propios ojos.

Después de esperar un poco más, sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta.

-Diffindo - susurró. Un eco resonó por el pasillo: algo pesado pareció golpear la puerta. Harry bajó su varita y miró la superficie de madera. Cuánto tiempo pasó, no lo sabía, pero luego la manija se tambaleó, la puerta se abrió un poco y luego vio...

Descalzo, vestido con su pijama negro, Snape estaba apoyado contra el poste de la puerta, como para no caerse. Mechones de cabello agrupados caían sobre su frente mortalmente pálida. Debido a ello, los ojos oscuros con círculos brillaron. Parecía tener un pie en la tumba, como si una línea muy delgada lo separase de la muerte.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando de repente se dio cuenta: justo ayer se habría conmocionado mucho, si lo hubiera visto en ese estado, pero ahora... ahora no sentía nada. Simplemente algo así como una fría satisfacción por el hecho de que este hombre estaba parado ahí ahora, solo gracias a él.

Snape está vivo. Esto es lo único que importaba.

  
  


*** * ***

Era necesario pensar en un plan de lección. Tenía solo dos semanas para dominar los hechizos que le permitirían esperar poder darle resistencia a Voldemort. ¿Pero por dónde empezar? Ya tenía algunos conocimientos adquiridos durante las semanas anteriores, durante las cuales trabajó intensamente en la biblioteca y en la sala de ayuda. Pero era un conocimiento puramente teórico. Si él quiere que traigan al menos algún beneficio, debe pasar de la teoría a la práctica.

Es por eso que pasó todo el fin de semana en la Sala de Ayuda, que adquirió la apariencia de una sala de ejercicios durante el quinto año: el Ejército de Dumbledore. Harry repitió todos los hechizos de bloqueo, así como disfrazarse y desarmarse, todo lo que sabía, pero solo era un calentamiento. Para Voldemort, no eran más una amenaza que estornudar. Se escribieron hechizos más serios en pergamino. Los escribió durante las salidas nocturnas a la Sección Prohibida, donde ahora, debido a las barreras establecidas por Snape, no podía llegar allí. Sin embargo, no los iba a usar, dejando para el caso más extremo, si todo lo demás no funciona.

Después de mucha deliberación, volvió a tratar de apoderarse del ‘Legilimens Evocis’. Este hechizo era demasiado útil, para abandonarlo. Luna accedió voluntariamente a ayudar, pero solo en la semana, ya que estaba ocupada el fin de semana. Harry le pidió en ocasiones que le preguntara a Tonks si le gustaría darle algunas lecciones individuales.

Hermione y Ron... bueno... dejaron de atraparlo y se quedaron dormidos con preguntas. Ron, al final, se ofendió por el hecho de que se perdió el entrenamiento del sábado, aunque Harry le explicó claramente que se iba del equipo. Sin embargo, su amigo no parecía creerle. Ginny tampoco debe haberlo creído, ya que constantemente lo perseguía y le preguntaba cuándo pasaría su depresión y él comenzaría a comportarse nuevamente como "el viejo Harry". Ofendida, se libró de ella solo cuando él la llamó "bastardo molesto, que no tiene nada que ver con nada".

El Gryffindor probablemente no entendió esto, pero actuó como si tuviera la intención de quemar todos los puentes detrás de él.

Nadie entendía, que Harry sólo tenía una meta fija. Una misión… y nada ni nadie, lo iban a mover de su único objetivo...


	69. ¿Qué hemos hecho? (Parte tres)

Hermione miró a Harry, que estaba sentado cerca. Habían pasado tres días y todavía caminaba con mirada ausente. Y no comió casi nada. De vez en cuando, bajaba con ellos al Gran Comedor, sino que lo hacía solo para apoyar de alguna manera las funciones del cuerpo, ya que comía menos que un anoréxico. Aunque esa era una comparación inapropiada. Aun así, un anoréxico comía bastante, y quizás solo Ron superó su apetito. Y Harry apenas tocaba la comida. Y sospechaba que no dormía mejor, a juzgar por los círculos cada vez más oscuros debajo de sus ojos, si lograba cerrar los párpados, entonces muy brevemente.

Hoy en las lecciones volvió a tener una mirada ausente. Y solo ahora, cuando esperaban a que apareciera el maestro, estaban sentados en la clase de Pociones, un indicio de apenas perceptible... ¿apareció tensión en las líneas de su espalda y cuello? No, más bien, solo estaba pensando. Bueno, esto es al menos algo.

Desde el jueves pasado, ella no vio a Snape en ninguna comida. Le hizo preguntarse qué podría pasarle, si se sentiría mejor, ¿aparecería hoy en clase, y fue por él que Harry estaba en ese estado? ¡Tantas preguntas! Su ansiedad por su amigo, la envolvió tanto, que probablemente no escribió en el ensayo todo lo que debería tener.

Hermione miró su reloj. Pasaron quince minutos y el profesor aún no había aparecido. Los Slytherin parecían tranquilos y, tal vez, incluso animados. ¿Era esa una buena señal? Quizás nadie vendrá. ¿Qué pasa si la profesora McGonagall aparece ahora, recoge un ensayo e informa nuevamente que no habrá lecciones? No le gustó la idea. No quería perderse la próxima lección. Aunque sabía todo el libro de texto de memoria, quería practicar la preparación de pociones, pero aparentemente tendría que pasar por alto...

El sonido de la puerta que se abría interrumpió sus pensamientos. Todos guardaron silencio por un momento y se volvieron hacia la entrada. Todos menos Harry.

Snape entró a la clase. Más precisamente, voló adentro. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio. El manto revoloteó con gracia detrás de él.

Mientras caminaba entre las filas con un paso decisivo, Hermione lo miró de cerca. El maestro de pociones no parecía un hombre enfermo. Aunque...

Snape se detuvo en medio de la clase y miró fríamente a los estudiantes.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Una cicatriz brillante apareció en la mejilla derecha del profesor, que no había existido antes.

La mirada de Snape se detuvo a unos metros de él... Ella sabía a quién estaba mirando y miró rápidamente a Harry. Se quedó quieto mirando al espacio. No parecía notar a Snape, como si no se hubiera parado frente a él, y en sus ojos no había nada más que fría indiferencia. No se reflejaban emociones en el rostro de Harry, pero... después de todo, al menos debería sentir algo... ¡Su corazón latía ensordecedoramente!

Miró de nuevo a Snape, pero tan pronto como lo miró más de cerca, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Porque Snape... Snape miró a Harry con el mismo odio que había tenido durante los últimos cinco años. Incluso pensó que ahora este odio se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes. Era como si la mera presencia del Gryffindor lo hiciera hervir.

Pero cómo... ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué pasó entre ellos?

-La profesora McGonagall les pidió preparar un ensayo para la lección de hoy - dijo finalmente Snape. Su voz sonaba tranquila y fría. Sacó su varita y apuntó a los atónitos estudiantes. - _Ensayo Accio…_

Los rollos de pergamino volaron de las mesas, bolsos y maletines. El ensayo de Hermione salió de sus manos, cruzó el aula y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio del profesor. Snape fue a un montón de pergaminos y comenzó a clasificar el trabajo. Finalmente, sacó uno, lo giró y lo escaneó brevemente, luego se volvió y... ¡fue a su mesa! Deteniéndose frente a Harry, fijó una mirada en él, que incluso Hermione sintió la piel de gallina corriendo por su espalda, y de repente... arrojó el pergamino sobre la mesa.

-El ensayo es dos pulgadas más corto de lo que se pidió, Potter. Menos diez puntos por no cumplir con la tarea y otros diez por descuidar los requisitos del maestro.

La clase se calmó. Hermione, desconcertada por este giro de los acontecimientos, miró a Harry. Y no era la única. Toda la clase miró al Gryffindor con curiosidad, esperando su reacción.

Harry levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a Snape directamente a los ojos. Hermione vio cómo cambió su rostro cuando la indiferencia helada cedió... desprecio. Ahora miraba al maestro de pociones como si ese momento fuera para él un lugar vacío.

Y luego hizo lo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba.

Tomando su trabajo, Harry lo desdobló y con calma comenzó a... rasgarlo. Arrojando las sobras sobre la mesa, volvió a mirar a Snape.

-Y ahora, señor, puede tomar los siguientes diez puntos por estropear los útiles escolares - dijo completamente impasible. Snape abrió la boca, pero Harry se adelantó y agregó: - Y diez más por hablar sin permiso. Y ahora, creo, finalmente comenzaremos la lección, porque me parece que cada uno de sus estudiantes vino aquí para aprender algo, y no para ver cómo da rienda suelta a su desprecio y antipatía personal, profesor. - La última palabra que pronunció con tal entonación, como si le quemara la lengua, y para deshacerse de él, se apresuró a escupirla lo antes posible.

Solo ahora, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando lo que estaba sucediendo con la boca abierta.

Snape no explotó, como lo hacía cada vez que uno de los estudiantes intentaba discutir con él, aunque el acto y las palabras de Harry podrían clasificarse como un intento de suicidio grave. Pero no Snape entrecerró los ojos para que sus ojos se convirtieran en dos rendijas estrechas, y su mirada pareciera derretir incluso el metal.

-¿Parece que fue un intento de presumir de erudición, Potter? - Preguntó venenosamente. - Podrá aprender muchas palabras nuevas mientras trabaja para ordenar el catálogo alfabético de la biblioteca de la escuela. Todos los fines de semana, hasta el final del año escolar. Espero que sus talentos de oratoria encuentren uso allí.

Las comisuras de los labios de Harry se elevaron ligeramente.

-¿Hasta el final del año escolar? Como desee, señor. Al menos puedo estar seguro de que usted, profesor, no estará preparando otras sorpresas para mí...

Snape abrió la boca, pero se apresuró a cerrarla. Parece que por primera vez en su vida, no pudo encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

Hermione miró de uno a otro.

Harry tenía el mayor grado de desprecio en sus ojos. La cara del maestro de pociones estaba distorsionada por el odio ardiente. Se comportaron como enemigos feroces. Desprecio y odio... ¿Qué significa todo eso?

Finalmente, Snape interrumpió el duelo de miradas y, alejándose bruscamente de Harry, se movió al centro de la clase y luego agitó su varita hacia el tablero.

-Poción paralizante. Se usa en primeros auxilios para las víctimas de los hechizos más dolorosos. Bloquea los impulsos nerviosos, aliviando el dolor. Para cocinarlo, los ingredientes están en el tablero, a su disposición. Tienen una hora. Empiecen…

Y sin decir una palabra más, se sentó a la mesa, le acercó una montaña de pergaminos, sumergió su pluma en tinta roja y comenzó a leer.

Los estudiantes se miraron sorprendidos. Algunos, con la esperanza de que la lección no se llevara a cabo, lograron poner sus accesorios en sus bolsos, y ahora, cuando tuvieron que sacar todo de nuevo, la clase se llenó de un leve ruido.

Hermione, que apenas comenzaba a respirar, miró a Harry. Actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, y con calma escribió la lista de ingredientes de la pizarra. Cualquier otra persona que se atreviera a hablar con Snape en ese tono, ahora estaría bailando sobre su tumba… y Harry lo hizo, y salió “ileso”. No, ¡es increíble!

Luego volvió la mirada hacia Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado, quien, frunciendo el ceño, miró a Harry con tanta incredulidad que no lo reconoció.

Con un profundo suspiro, Hermione comenzó a reescribir la lista de ingredientes.

La primera mitad de la lección fue bastante tranquila. Snape revisó los ensayos, y los estudiantes trataron de cocinar la poción paralizante infernalmente compleja. Incluso ella tuvo un momento difícil. No importa cómo luchó, no fue capaz de lograr el color deseado. El líquido en el caldero de Ron se parecía a un vómito, mientras que el de Harry... Hermione parpadeó para asegurarse de que no lo veía. La poción de Harry parecía casi perfecta: era lila y translúcida. ¿Alguna vez que tuvo éxito?

El ligero ruido que reinaba en el aula disminuyó instantáneamente cuando, en medio de la lección, Snape se levantó y dio la vuelta. Al mismo tiempo, contrario a la costumbre, no comenzó con los Slytherins, sino que se apresuró a su mesa con Harry y Ron. El maestro de pociones apenas miró dentro de sus calderos con el Weasley, y cuando miró la poción de Harry, su rostro estaba distorsionado por una mueca vengativa. Con un movimiento de su varita, Snape limpió su caldero.

-Derrota, Potter. Debido a tu falta de talento, Gryffindor pierde diez puntos. Comience todo de nuevo.

Hermione sintió que todo le hervía por dentro. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡La poción de Harry era casi perfecta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo así?

Sin embargo, Harry no pareció escuchar a Snape. Cuando fue más allá, con calma movió los frascos y botellas de ingredientes hacia él y se puso a trabajar desde el principio.

-Excelente, Sr. Nott. Diez puntos para Slytherin. - Hermione giró la cabeza y miró a Snape, inclinándose sobre los calderos de Slytherin. - Tiene verdadero talento, a diferencia de Potter que deshonra a esta escuela. Leí su trabajo. Gran análisis, detallado y reflexivo. Algunos de los presentes aquí, no tienen idea de qué tamaño debe ser un ensayo, ¡mucho menos cualquier contenido…

Hermione tomó un poco más de aire.

No, eso es demasiado...

Snape fue a la mesa de al lado. Y, cada vez se las arregló para encontrar que los Slytherin lo hicieron mejor, y mucho mejor que Harry. Lo insultó por cualquier motivo, como si finalmente pudiera dar paso al veneno que se había acumulado en él. Este veneno estaba goteando y goteando y goteando, penetrando más profundamente, y Harry... Harry solo estaba sentado, preparando su poción, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Snape.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por su compostura. Ella misma ya estaba temblando de indignación y sintió que estaba a punto de explotar.

Al final, Snape terminó la caminata y regresó a su escritorio. Hermione suspiró aliviada.

¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo podría actuar así? Snape siempre fue dañino, pero esta vez, cruzó todos los límites imaginables. Parecía que simplemente estaba obsesionado con Harry, o más bien, el deseó humillarlo y mezclarlo con la suciedad.

La segunda mitad de la lección, pasó con normalidad. Poco antes del término, Snape levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-Se acabó el tiempo. Limpiar, llenar los viales, firmarlos y dejarlos en las mesas.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a verter las pociones en botellas, dejaron los dispositivos y llevaron los ingredientes a la despensa. Sin embargo, Harry no se movió, midiendo meticulosamente la cantidad correcta de veneno de escorpión.

Cuando sonó la campana, todos corrieron hacia la salida, dejando en las mesas resultados más o menos exitosos de su trabajo.

-Un segundo… - dijo Harry, revolviendo cuidadosamente la poción y sin apartar la vista de ella. - Terminaré ahora.

Hermione asintió, cerró su bolso y volvió a sentarse en el banco. Ron mostró mucho menos entusiasmo, pero, atrapando su mirada, obedientemente se dejó caer a su lado.

Solo unos pocos alumnos tardíos permanecieron en la clase cuando Hermione, viendo a Harry verter su poción en el vial, sintió una sombra sobre sí misma. Llena de dudas, levantó la vista. Snape estaba parado al lado de su escritorio, su mirada fija en Harry con una mirada fría y calculada.

-Se acabó el tiempo, Potter, así que, por terminar tarde te costará otros diez puntos. En total, perdiste cuarenta puntos durante la lección. Espero que esto...

-Es sorprendente cómo logró calcular estos puntos tan rápido, Profesor - interrumpió Harry. - Sus habilidades son loables.

Con horror, Hermione aspiró aire ruidoso y se cubrió la boca con la mano, mientras que Ron se enderezó apresuradamente y casi se cae de la silla.

Una luz amenazante brilló en los ojos de Snape, su rostro se puso rojo.

-Con ese comentario, te dañaste a ti mismo y a tu casa - murmuró Snape en un tono helado. - Gryffindor pierde todos los puntos y comienza desde cero. Además...

-¡Harry no quiso decir eso en absoluto! - Espetó Hermione, sintiendo el sudor frío aparecer en su espalda. ¿Todos los puntos? ¿Snape les quitó _todos sus puntos_? - Perdónelo, señor. ¡No lo decía en serio!

-¡Ella tiene razón! - Parece que Ron no estaba menos sorprendido. - ¡No puede quitarnos todos nuestros puntos por culpa de él! - Y señaló con el dedo índice a Harry. - Él... se volvió loco… ¡Y no sabe lo que dice!

-Estoy seguro de que Potter es totalmente responsable en sus palabras y será castigado. - Snape giró un glaciar ardiente de fuego helado hacia Harry. - Además, por su descaro, en el próximo mes bajaré cada grado recibido en mis lecciones. Y si continúa tratándome con desdén, también bajaré las calificaciones de sus amigos. ¿Está claro? - Snape siseó, su mirada fija en Harry.

Hermione miró a su amigo con horror. Se lamió los labios y, con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente, respondió:

-Sí, señor.

No se podría decir que las amenazas de Snape lo asustaban. Parecía que prefería fingir que se estaba rindiendo, para no perder el tiempo y la energía hablando con una persona a la que no estaba poniendo la mínima atención.

Ron se volvió hacia él, con su cara ardiendo de ira.

-¿Qué demonios te está pasando? ¡No te reconozco en absoluto! Primero, te niegas a jugar Quidditch, luego ofendes a Ginny, nos ignoras… - Hermione vio a Snape voltearse hacia Ron y levantar una ceja. - ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Gracias a ti, perdimos todos los puntos!

-¡Basta, Ron! - Hermione trató de calmarlo, pero algo pareció romperse y la tensión que se acumulaba todos estos días finalmente encontró una salida.

-¿Entonces qué? - Ahora la miraba con furia, y en sus ojos su desilusión interfería con el resentimiento por la traición. Esto no la sorprendió en absoluto. Su mejor amigo se convirtió en alguien completamente extraño en un instante, y ni siquiera entendía por qué sucedió eso. - ¡Tú misma ves cómo se comporta! Me parece que el verdadero Harry se quedó en algún lugar afuera porque tú… - volvió la mirada hacia Harry - ¡no puedes ser mi amigo!

-¡No digas eso, Ron! - Hermione gritó en el mismo momento en que Harry se volvió hacia Ron, midiéndole con una mirada tan helada que el pelirrojo se llamó inmediatamente, palideciendo.

-¡Él ya no existe más! No pierdas tu tiempo buscando ... - Respondió en tono frío, sin emociones.

-Quizás lo haga - espetó Ron enojado, y luego agarró su bolso y se encontró a la puerta.

Hermione frunció los labios, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella entendió que ahora no podría pararlo. Tenía que hablar con él, aunque no sería nada fácil.

Antes de que puedas recuperar el aliento, la voz burlona de Snape sonó cerca:

-Qué vista más conmovedora ... - Hermione lo miró, mientras Snape fijaba sus ojos ardientes en Harry, quien estaba empacando en silencio en ese momento. - Siempre necesita desempeñar un papel importante en todo tipo de dramas, ¿verdad, Potter?

Harry se interrumpió y, lentamente levantando la cabeza, miró directamente a los ojos negros de Snape.

-Así es, señor. Siempre.

La cara del maestro de pociones cambia instantáneamente, convirtiéndose en una máscara pálida impenetrable.

-¡Fuera de mi vista! - Siseo - ¡Inmediatamente! - La voz de Snape casi temblaba. Dándoles la espalda, fue a su escritorio y comenzó a recoger los pergaminos del ensayo.

Harry regresó a la ocupación abandonada, y Hermione solo soñó con salir de ahí. Le pareció que el aire en el aula estaba lleno de cristales de odio helado.

Harry cerró su bolso y se levantó, pero en ese momento sus párpados cayeron y se tambaleó. Fue balanceado hacia adelante, y se desplomó nuevamente en el banco, afortunadamente, habiendo logrado agarrar sus manos sobre la encimera, lo que lo salvó de caer. Sin embargo, la botella de poción que estaba sobre la mesa se volcó, rodó y se estrelló contra el piso de piedra.

-¡Harry! - Hermione corrió hacia él. - ¿Estás bien?

Miró a Snape, que miró por encima del hombro. La confusión apareció en su rostro.

Harry presionó sus manos contra su frente.

-Sí. Sólo... mareado. Vamos. - Miró la botella rota y Hermione siguió su mirada.

-Oh, Harry… lo siento mucho. Tal vez pueda arreglarlo…

-Déjalo. No hay nada que salvar. Si lo deseas, puedes eliminar este desastre. Para que no quede rastro. Al final, ya no importa...

Hermione sacó una varita con un suspiro, pero antes de que pudiera señalar los fragmentos y un charco de líquido púrpura, notó que los fragmentos estaban conectados y que el resto de la poción se vertía en la botella restaurada.

Levantando rápidamente la cabeza, vio a Snape, quien, entrecerrando los ojos, estaba de pie con su varita en la mano.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, una botella entera e ilesa cayó sobre la mesa, aunque no había más de la mitad de la poción, en ella.

Harry la miró por un momento, pero no levantó la cabeza y no miró a Snape. Inclinándose, tomó su bolso, se lo echó al hombro y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la salida. Pero Hermione se quedó. Miró la botella reconstituida y luego la varita escondida de Snape. Sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando la fría mirada del maestro de pociones cayó sobre ella, ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió tras Harry.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con él. Aún podía arreglarlo. Solo necesita saber cómo…

_“Me escabullí más lejos de ti,_

_Tratando de encontrar lo que es real._

_Eres otra persona que nunca conocí._

_Y alguien que no puedo sentir._

_Lo callo, lo guardo en mí._

_¿Es esto lo que se necesita para mantenerme vivo?_

_Entonces me tomas y me rompes,_

_Y ves que me estoy desmoronando._

_Complícame y abandóname…_

_Me empujaste tan lejos,_

_No hay otro sentimiento...” _

_"Desmoronándose" por Trust Company._

*** * ***

_“¿Te importaría si te lastimo?_

_Entiende que te necesito._

_Ojalá tuviera otras opciones,_

_Que lastimar a la persona que amo._

_Sé que será mejor que deje de intentarlo._

_Sabes que no lo puedo negar,_

_No mostraré misericordia contigo ahora…_

_Sé que debería dejar de creer,_

_Sé que no hay recuperación._

_Se acabó ahora._

_¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Te importaría si te mato?_

_¿Te importaría si intentara hacerte daño?_

_Convertido en mi peor enemigo,_

_Llevas odio que no siento._

_Se acabó ahora._

_¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

_He estado esperando a alguien como tú._

_Pero ahora te estás escapando..._

_¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

_Por qué… ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

_Hay una maldición entre nosotros._

_Entre tú y yo.”_

_“Qué has hecho" por Within Temptation._


	70. Cuenta regresiva. (Parte uno)

_“Esto terminará pronto…_

_Vierte sal en la herida abierta._

_Me quitas el aliento._

_Dejaste un agujero donde debería estar mi corazón.”_

Estaba rodeado de oscuridad. Gruesa e impenetrable. Un sudor helado salió de su piel, por el desagradable frío derramado por todas partes. Estaba en una pequeña habitación estrecha, sin ninguna ventana de la cual, al menos una pequeña luz pudiera penetrar; cualquier cosa para disipar esta sofocante penumbra, que parecía haberse infiltrado en su garganta. No se veía nada, ni siquiera sus propias palmas, que extendió frente a él en un intento de encontrar una salida, pero sus dedos solo tocaron paredes heladas y lisas.

¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Y dónde están los demás?

Moviéndose por el tacto, estaba desesperado por encontrar al menos alguna forma de salir de este terrible lugar. Un lugar, donde no había nada más que frío, vacío y oscuridad. Parecía que la oscuridad lo estaba presionando, y la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña, y si no salía de aquí lo antes posible, la oscuridad simplemente lo aplastaría. Lo tragaría. Lo enterrará.

¡Debe correr! Debe…

Al tocar otra pared, retrocedió cuando de repente se iluminó y se convirtió en algo parecido a un cristal muy grueso y áspero que dejaba entrar... ¡luz!

En el primer instante parpadeó, cegado, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron un poco a la luz, notó una silueta en la distancia.

Al acercarse a la ventana, tensó la vista, tratando de distinguir algo más que una figura oscura, pero debido a las irregularidades que cubrían todo el cristal, no tuvo éxito.

¿Y si grita? ¿Quizás entonces ese extraño lo ayudará? ¿Tal vez encontrará una manera de liberarlo?

-¡Hola! - Gritó e inmediatamente se arrepintió, cuando una voz resonó desde las paredes, golpeando los oídos con venganza, casi dañándole los tímpanos. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y cerró los ojos, pero al instante siguiente abrió los ojos y vio que... la figura se movió. Sí. No fue su imaginación. La silueta se movió hacia él.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo más sorprendente. Lo más llamativo fue el calor que ahora provenía del cristal. Tocó la cara ovalada, la piel congelada, calentándola. Fue tan agradable... y tan diferente del frío que reinaba aquí. De la oscuridad. De todo lo que lo rodeaba aquí.

La figura oscura se acercaba, y con ella, se volvía más y más intensa, luz y calor. Quería ver la cara del extraño, pero eso era imposible. La barrera que los separaba era demasiado gruesa y desigual, distorsionando todo lo que él miraba a través de ella. Solo se veían los vagos contornos de la figura, que en ese momento, estaba seguro, se detuvo en la ventana y lo miró.

No quería estar aquí. ¡Ansiaba estar al otro lado del cristal, sentir ese calor con todo su cuerpo e incluso dentro de él! 

Estirando la mano, tocó con la punta de los dedos, la superficie fría.

-¡Sácame de aquí! - Un susurro salió de sus labios.

La figura se movió y levantó una mano, tocando el cristal en el mismo lugar donde estaba su propia palma, y si no fuera por la barrera que los separaba, sus dedos se habrían encontrado, entrelazándose. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió en ese momento. El cristal se rompió y comenzó... a congelarse. Desde el lugar donde el extraño tocó la ventana, la escarcha se extendió por el cristal a la velocidad del rayo, bloqueando el acceso a la luz y al calor.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, un frío helado, se apoderó de su palma, su piel cubierta de escarcha. Intentó apartar la mano, pero no lo hizo y observó con horror cómo la escarcha cubría su antebrazo, elevándose más y más. Desesperado, comenzó a temblar, tratando de arrancar la mano del cristal, para no permitir que el frío penetrara más, para llegar a su corazón...

Y en ese mismo momento se golpeó la cabeza con algo y se encontró acostado en su cama con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante y su corazón latiendo frenéticamente.

Fue un sueño... Solo un sueño. Nada más…

Harry se sentó apresuradamente y bajó las piernas al suelo, luego se dobló por la mitad, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y hundió sus dedos en el cabello.

El silencio reinaba en el dormitorio, ocasionalmente perturbado por los ronquidos de Ron.

Dio un golpe en la cabecera de la cama, su cabeza todavía latía, pero su corazón ya estaba volviendo a su ritmo habitual.

Miró su reloj: Dos de la mañana. Lo que significa que durmió solo dos horas. Y... sí... el martes ya ha llegado.

Quedan diez días. Solo diez... ¿Qué se puede hacer en diez días?

Harry se sentó y suspiró profundamente. Miró su almohada, luego puso su mano debajo de ella y sacó un pedazo de pergamino doblado. La carta de Voldemort. 

La había leído tantas veces, que perdió la cuenta. Pero lo hizo de nuevo y lo enumeró. Como si de alguna manera pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar una manera de vencerlo.

No sirvió de nada. Simplemente recordó que todo esto está sucediendo realmente. Que es una realidad. Cada vez que leía la carta, se daba cuenta de que había llegado el momento. Que ya está en la puerta. Ese momento, el mismo que había estado esperando toda su vida y al mismo tiempo intentó apartar, finalmente llegó. No hay vuelta atrás. Se reunirá con Voldemort, dejando atrás todo, menos un propósito.

Derrotarlo.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Voldemort tiene alguna vulnerabilidad? Sea como sea, es un hombre, aunque es difícil creer en ello. Entonces, debe tener debilidades. Después de todo, respira, la sangre fluye por sus venas, su cerebro funciona. Es un ser vivo, y todos los seres vivos pueden ser asesinados de cualquier manera. Sin embargo, el principal problema en su caso, no era el cuerpo, sino el alma. Aunque haya sobrevivido. Murió, pero su espíritu de alguna manera sobrevivió y logró regresar. Gracias a su propio poder, Voldemort es ahora el mago oscuro más poderoso que haya existido, es incluso más fuerte que Grindelwald. 

Está vivo únicamente a través de la magia. La magia es su punto débil. Y Snape entendió eso. Para deshacerse de Voldemort, se le ocurrió un plan ideal que le robaría todo su notorio poder.

¡Y sin embargo, debe haber alguna otra manera! Otra escapatoria. Una salida que nunca se le ha ocurrido a nadie...

Hasta que lo encuentre, tendrá que concentrarse en lo que se puede usar ahora: practicar hechizos de ataque e intentar dominar ‘Legilimens Evocis’. Acordó encontrarse con Luna inmediatamente después de las lecciones, en la Sala de Ayuda. Pero... ¡qué poco tiempo! Preferiría no asistir a clases en absoluto, pero tampoco quería atraer más atención. Si salta las clases, al menos un día, McGonagall vendrá por él, rodeado por todo un consejo de maestros.

Visibilidad. Este es todo el punto. Mantener la visibilidad, pretender que no pasa nada. Aunque la historia que sucedió ayer en la lección de Pociones alarmó a toda la escuela, especialmente cuando resultó que en estas dos horas, Gryffindor había perdido todos sus puntos, lo que significaba que tenía algo que ver con Potter. Incluso escuchó que McGonagall corrió hacia Snape e hizo un escándalo, pero no dio nada y ni un solo punto regresó a la cuenta de la facultad.

Harry estaba listo para apostar, que Snape estaba terriblemente complacido consigo mismo ahora. Después de todo, ya no necesita fingir. Finalmente, pudo mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, que durante tanto tiempo tuvo que frenar y esconder. Finalmente, tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar cuánto lo odia, cómo lo desprecia, y ahora, cuando Harry arruinó su plan, este odio solo aumentó...

Es curioso, si Snape piensa en la razón por la que Voldemort le dio la vida... Sin embargo, seguramente nunca sabrá la verdad, ya que ni siquiera le pasará por la cabeza que después de todo lo que vio en el pensive, estuviera tan loco, para decidir salvarlo.

Harry también estaba más que seguro de que Voldemort cumpliría su palabra y no le diría nada a Snape. Cuando el maestro de pociones lo nombró para entrenar hasta el final del año escolar, solo se convenció de eso. La satisfacción escrita en su rostro era demasiado obvia... No, Snape no sabía nada, y no había duda de que otros también estaban en la oscuridad. Voldemort no era estúpido. Fue rentable para él mantener todo en secreto. No podía permitir que esta información llegara a Dumbledore de ninguna manera, pero muchos Mortífagos tienen hijos que estudian en Hogwarts, y solo una palabra escapa bajo la influencia del odio o el regodeo...

No, nadie más que Harry y Voldemort debería saber lo que estaba por suceder.

Por supuesto, Harry no era un idiota y supuso que Voldemort rompería su palabra tan pronto como se apareciera en el lugar designado. Finalmente, Harry Potter estará en sus manos. Y no perderá su oportunidad. Seguramente se deleitará en sí mismo y no dejará de informar sobre su éxito a todos, incluido Dumbledore: _"Aquí está tu héroe… Tu Elegido... Míralo... Mira cómo muere..."_

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

Pensar en su propia muerte... no fue muy agradable. Sin embargo, era mucho más desagradable imaginar lo que Voldemort le hará cuando llegue a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo atormentará? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará, hasta que satisfaga su sed de venganza? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Entonces, la imagen del sueño que tuvo hace unas semanas lo atormentó. Con un recuerdo de dolor experimentado entonces, la piel estaba cubierta de piel de gallina.

Esto no se puede permitir. Si las cosas salen mal... Si los eventos comienzan a desarrollarse de acuerdo con el escenario más desfavorable, entonces... entonces él...

Harry agarró su cabello aún más fuerte con sus dedos, y un suspiro largo y pesado escapó de su pecho.

  
  


*** * ***

-“_Legilimens Evocis!” “Legilimens Evocis” ¡Maldita sea!_

Harry bajó su varita y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

Estaba completamente exhausto. La tensión en sus sienes palpitaba, sus piernas temblaban como pudín. Dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en la mesa.

Luna exhaló e, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, frunció el ceño.

-Me parece que si gritas un hechizo cincuenta veces, esto no te ayudará. Lo que importa no es la cantidad, sino la calidad...

-Lo sé - respondió con cansancio y se frotó los ojos. 

Durante dos horas había estado tratando de lanzar este hechizo, pero nada funcionó. No importa cómo purifique su propia conciencia, no importa cuánto Luna trate de ayudarlo, abriendo la suya, ni siquiera pudo avanzar un poco. No sintió nada, no pudo encontrar el camino correcto y ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección debía moverse.

-¿Qué leíste sobre este hechizo? - Luna preguntó.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué leyó? Recordó el viejo libro que había encontrado en la Sección Prohibida.

-Bueno... que, para poder usarlo, debes ser un excelente legilimens o tener tantas ganas de hacerlo, como para dar tu vida por ello.

-Entonces, es extraño que no puedas hacerlo...

Harry parpadeó y miró a la niña. ¿Era eso algún tipo de sarcasmo? Sin embargo, los ojos de Luna eran completamente inocentes, como siempre.

-Sé lo que piensas de mí... - comenzó.

-No, no lo sabes. - Luna sonrió. - No lograste penetrar mi conciencia.

Harry la miró más de cerca. A veces le parecía que detrás de la apariencia de una chica extraña, había una mente afilada.

-Probablemente pienses que debería dejar de intentarlo...

-¿Qué importa lo que yo piense? - Ella preguntó. - Parece que imaginaste que serías capaz de vencer a Tu-Sabes-Quién gritándolo hasta la muerte.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Voldemort lanza este hechizo, y poseerlo es la única forma de defenderme. Los hechizos de escudo no me salvarán. No puedo lastimarlo físicamente, entonces, ¿qué más puedo hacer? - Luna abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry se adelantó a ella. No quería discutirlo. De todos modos, no hay forma de moverse. - ¿Podemos vernos el jueves? Lo intentaré nuevamente.

Luna cerró la boca y le dirigió una mirada larga y pensativa.

-No vas a hacer nada estúpido, ¿verdad, Harry?

-Por supuesto que no - respondió con calma. No podía contarle todo. A pesar de toda su mente, ella no aceptaría lo que él tenía en mente. - Pero debo ser capaz de al menos algo. Finalmente necesito aprender algo útil.

-Creo que primero debes descansar. Parece que una colonia entera de destructores neuronales se ha asentado en ti.

-¿Qué?

-Son organismos parasitarios microscópicos, parientes de los Brainworms, pero mucho más peligrosos. Penetran en el cerebro y comen sinopsis y células de materia gris. A juzgar por tu comportamiento, ya tienes un poco de ellos.

Harry la miró con frialdad, pero ella lo miró perfectamente tranquila, y luego retorció los dedos detrás de la espalda y levantó la vista, como si quisiera ver algo en el techo.

-Como ya no tienes ganas de hacerlo, quizás juguemos a ‘¿Quién encontrará más nidos de luciérnagas?’ Es muy agradable y alivia el estrés. Y este juego también enseña que cuando parece que se pierden todas las esperanzas, siempre puedes encontrar un nuevo nido de luciérnagas - dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

Harry abrió los ojos.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy - dijo con un suspiro y, empujándose fuera de la mesa, agregó secamente: - Te veré el jueves después de clase.

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero en ese momento escuchó los suaves tonos de Luna:

-Harry... lo siento, no lo hiciste.

Se congeló, pero no se dio la vuelta.

-Ya sabes, el cierre automático no es una opción - continuó. - Es como construir una presa en medio de un río tormentoso. Tarde o temprano, no resistirá la presión del agua y colapsará.

Harry frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada. Y luego se fue.

  
  


*** * ***

Las oficinas de la mayoría de los profesores estaban en la planta baja y, por lo tanto, los estudiantes intentaron sortearla en la décima carretera. Sin embargo, Harry caminaba por el primer piso ahora, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Tonks. Esperaba que ella ya hubiera regresado después de la cena, y Hermione, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo arrastrarlo. Quería pasar este tiempo útilmente y mirar un libro recientemente encontrado en la biblioteca. Encontró en él, un hechizo muy interesante, que seguro...

¡BOOM!

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, cuando se encontró en otra galería, Harry se enfrentó a algo alto y oscuro...

-Oh - gritó, tambaleándose hacia atrás y apenas manteniéndose de pie. Una voz baja vino desde arriba: la persona que se acercaba, no estaba menos asombrada. Harry tuvo suficiente para percibir el olor a hierbas y echar una mirada fugaz a una larga hilera de pequeños botones para que la conciencia de a _quién_ había golpeado, lo golpeara con la fuerza del Caballero Nocturno corriendo a toda velocidad.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de unos ojos negros. Ojos que, por una fracción de segundo, se sorprendieron, al abrirse de par en par, pero luego apareció una expresión muy desagradable en ellos.

Snape. 

Parado frente a él. Por primera vez desde... por primera vez desde… entonces, Harry lo vio tan cerca...

Una rápida mirada fue suficiente para notar los cambios que han ocurrido desde su última reunión. Snape ha cambiado. Sombras profundas debajo de sus ojos, su piel adquirió un tinte grisáceo poco saludable. Y ahora Harry podía ver una cicatriz en su mejilla cerca de él. Sin embargo, muy pronto el asombro, que contribuyó al interés involuntario, dio paso a la helada indiferencia.

Ante él, estaba un hombre que... que había dejado de existir para él. Ese hombre, ahora era parte de una vida pasada. En esta nueva, no estaba en absoluto. _No debe_ ser.

Harry dio un paso atrás, se enderezó y apretó los dientes, fijó su mirada desafiante en el profesor. Snape también giró sus hombros. Frunciendo las cejas oscuras, miró a Harry como si delante de él hubiera un gusano que se arrastra debajo de sus pies, pidiéndole que lo pisen. Delgados labios apretados en una delgada línea pálida. La cara está distorsionada por una máscara de odio.

Estuvieron de pie durante aproximadamente un minuto, quemándose entre sí con los ojos, cruzados en un duelo silencioso, un preludio de una verdadera pelea. Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que el aire a su alrededor se había espesado y se hizo difícil respirar.

Los dedos se apretaron en puños. No quería ver a Snape, No quería estar cerca de él. Snape no merecía... ¡no tenía derecho a acercarse a él! Ahora simplemente lo rodeará y seguirá su camino.

Harry dio un paso a la derecha para rodear a la figura negra, pero Snape dio un paso rápido en esa dirección y se interpuso en su camino.

Fue... un acto inesperado.

Y luego un fuego helado brilló en sus ojos negros. Como si Snape quisiera lastimarlo. Desafiarlo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos de advertencia y se movió hacia la izquierda, queriendo rodearlo desde el otro lado, pero Snape interrumpió su intención.

¿Qué se imaginó? ¿Cómo se atreve?

El aire se espesó aún más. A Harry le pareció que destellos atravesaban la penetrante mirada de esos ojos negros.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, desde algún lugar a sus espaldas llegó el sonido de pasos aproximándose. Snape rompió el contacto visual y miró profundamente en el pasillo.

Harry notó una sombra de molestia en su rostro. El Maestro de Pociones entrecerró los ojos y una vez más quemó la cara de Harry con una mirada ardiente, y luego, sin decir una palabra, lo rodeó, fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

Harry no se dio la vuelta. El aire se había regresado a su estado habitual, y finalmente pudo respirar profundamente, sintiendo que su desprecio frío habitual lo llenaba. Él abrió los dedos.

¿Cómo se atrevió Snape a usar sus trucos inútiles contra él? ¿Realmente esperaba que Harry se asustara o perdiera los estribos? ¿Qué se imaginó?

-Oh, buenas noches, Severus - oyó la voz de la profesora Sinistra.

No importa. Todo esto ya no es importante.

Harry se cubrió los párpados y miró dentro de sí mismo... donde había frío y silencio. Se rodeó de ellos, permitiéndoles pegarse firmemente a él, como un caparazón.

Ahora está bien. Perfecto. Él está esperando clases. Es necesario mantener la claridad de la conciencia. Necesita aprender tanto conocimiento como sea posible. Quizás esta sea su única oportunidad. Nada, nada en el mundo puede distraerlo.

Solo quedan diez días…

  
  


*** * ***

-Espero no haberte molestado - dijo Harry, cuando Tonks lo dejó entrar a su oficina.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - Tonks sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. - Estoy muy contenta de poder enseñarte, Harry. Oh, lo siento, no debí decirte eso. Ahora eres mi alumno. Me olvido constantemente de eso - se rió ella. Tonks fue a su escritorio, se volvió hacia Harry y aplaudió. - ¿Tal vez deberías beber algo primero? Pero no hay bebidas de alto grado… - Ella lo amenazó con un dedo. - Ya tuve problemas por eso.

-Perdóname - murmuró Harry. Todavía no se ha disculpado con ella. Pero ella tuvo problemas por su culpa.

-Oh, eso ya no importa. Es pasado. Todos aprendemos de nuestros errores, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Jugo de calabaza? ¿Té? Tengo un maravilloso té de jazmín.

-No, gracias.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Perdón. Pensé que me harías compañía. - Cogió una taza de té fragante. Apoyándose libremente contra la mesa, Tonks se llevó la taza a los labios. - Dime... ¿Qué te gustaría aprender?

-Cómo derrotar a Voldemort - respondió Harry con sinceridad.

Sus palabras claramente la desconcertaron. Ella parpadeó y bajó la mano.

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué debería bromear? Después de todo, todos saben que tendré que luchar contra él, pero no sé nada especial.

Tonks dejó la taza en el suelo, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Creo que ya puedes hacer mucho, Harry. Más que cualquier otro de mis alumnos.

-Y, sin embargo, eso no es suficiente. No podré derrotarlo usando escudos o desarmando hechizos, o... Ni siquiera sé, por ejemplo, el hechizo de algodón.

Tonks se echó a reír.

-Me gustaría verlo...

-Pero eres Auror - continuó Harry. - Sabes qué hechizos peligrosos usan los Unos. Luchaste contra ellos, ¿verdad? Los derrotaste. ¿Cómo?

Tonks dejó de reír y lo miró seriamente.

-Harry, no puedo...

-No estoy hablando de hechizos de magia oscura - interrumpió. - Pero no me digas, como si pelear contra los Mortífagos, quienes sin dudar estuvieran listos para usar las más terribles maldiciones contra ti, no usaste nada más serio que ‘Reducto’. Seguramente los Aurores conocen otros hechizos. No magia oscura, pero sé que hay otras formas, más que aturdir al enemigo. - Harry se detuvo, mirando de cerca a Tonks. Ella se mordió el labio. Parecía estar luchando consigo misma.

-Escúchame, Harry. Si Dumbledore...

-Seguramente Dumbledore no derrotó a Grindelwald con la ayuda del desarme...

Tonks respiró hondo.

-No, pero luchó con él, cuando era mucho mayor que tú.

-¿Crees que tendré tanto tiempo? - La pregunta flotaba en el aire, tirando de una cadena de pensamientos no expresados.

Tonks entrecerró los ojos y miró pensativo a Harry, que no se había endeudado, y le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

Esta era su única oportunidad. Puso todo en juego. Solo ella podía ayudarlo de alguna manera. Si ella se negaba, entonces... él se quedará completamente solo.

-Siempre supe que eras un rebelde mucho más grande de lo que todos pensamos - respondió finalmente Tonks, y una sonrisa astuta apareció en sus labios.

-Entonces... ¿me ayudarás?

-Sí, puedo enseñarte algunas... pequeñas cosas.

**…**


	71. Cuenta regresiva. (Parte dos)

-Mírate bien, Harry. Recuerda cómo te ves, tu pose, cada detalle de tu apariencia… - le instruyó Tonks, de pie junto a un gran espejo transfigurado de una percha. Harry, con su varita cuya punta apuntaba hacia arriba, examinó cuidadosamente su reflejo. Pelo despeinado, gafas redondas. Se desabrochan los pantalones oscuros, el cuello de una camisa blanca y se afloja el nudo de la corbata de Gryffindor. Todo está como siempre: Harry a menudo se veía en el espejo y en las imágenes del Daily Prophet.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y visualiza tu imagen… - continuó Tonks.

Harry obedeció, tratando de imaginar una copia exacta de él.

-Concéntrate. Solo piensa en cómo te ves.

Harry cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Un doble apareció frente a su mente, pero la imagen salió bastante vaga y no pudo aclararla.

-Ahora lanza un hechizo.

Harry respiró hondo y apretó su varita entre sus dedos aún más fuerte.

-_Efigia_.

En ese momento, la piel de gallina atravesó su cuerpo, un suave aplauso sonó. Abrió los ojos apresuradamente y miró hacia el espacio a su lado, pero solo vio una nube de niebla que se disipaba rápidamente.

-Está mejorando cada vez - Tonks sonrió.

Ese había sido el tercer intento. Quizás el más exitoso.

-El hechizo de la Sombra, requiere precisión y atención al detalle. Intenta nuevamente. No se trata solo de tu apariencia, Harry. Debe recordar su forma de moverse, poder anticipar cada gesto. Imagínalo. Cierra los ojos.

Harry obedeció.

¿Cómo se mueve? ¿Cómo lo sabe? Después de todo, nos percibimos de manera completamente diferente a los demás, porque una persona se ve a sí misma desde adentro, sus sensaciones están limitadas por el cuerpo. Por lo tanto, debe encontrar una manera de verse a sí mismo desde otra perspectiva, a través de los ojos de los demás.

¿Cómo lo ve Tonks? O...

De repente apareció una imagen ante sus ojos: él, desnudo, sin gafas, con una toalla verde sobre su hombro, estaba de pie junto a una figura alta y oscura.

Si. ¡Aquí está!

-_Efigia._

Esta vez, la piel de gallina no solo corrió sobre su piel, sino que también penetró en su interior. Le pareció que algo se le había escapado. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y rápidamente abrió los ojos.

Harry miró a un lado y se encontró con la mirada atenta de los ojos verdes que lo miraban desde detrás de las gafas redondas.

Parpadeó y el doble repitió su gesto.

-¡Bravo, Harry! - Escuchó a Tonks exclamar. - ¡Nunca pensé que podrías tener éxito tan rápido! Estoy sorprendida. ¡Sinceramente… Gran trabajo!

Él la miró, y el segundo Harry también. Luego levantó la mano y tocó el cristal con la palma. Su sombra hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quizás lanzar algún hechizo? - Preguntó, y se calló cuando escuchó una voz resonando en él. Sin embargo, la voz del segundo Harry era un poco diferente. Aunque siempre, cuando hablamos, percibimos nuestra voz de manera diferente, porque la escuchamos desde adentro.

-¡Por supuesto! - respondió Tonks. - Él repetirá exactamente tus acciones.

Harry la miró. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Tonks sonrió… Se veía orgullosa.

-Cuántos... - comenzó, mirando una vez más a su doble. - ¿Cuántos puede haber?

-Tantos, como quieras. Por supuesto, cada nueva sombra te costará un considerado esfuerzo, pero es sólo cuestión de formación. Este hechizo me salvó el cuello más de una vez. Imagina que durante una pelea, diez copias de tu oponente aparecen de repente frente a ti. ¿A cuál de ellos apuntarás?

-Uno por uno…

-Naturalmente. No podrás golpear a todos a la vez, especialmente si comienzan a dispersarse en todas direcciones. Esto te dará la ventaja de unos pocos segundos necesarios para desarmar a un enemigo desconcertado.

Antes de que Tonks terminara de hablar, el doppelganger se dispersó lentamente y pronto desapareció sin dejar rastro. Y Harry repentinamente pensó que había sido despojado de la mitad de su fuerza. Todo nadaba dentro sus ojos, y él se balanceó, presionando su palma contra su frente.

-Sí, eso no es demasiado agradable - dijo Tonks con un suspiro. - Desafortunadamente, el único inconveniente de este hechizo, es que requiere mucha energía. Cada nueva sombra, te quita la mitad de tu fuerza, y cuando desaparece, el esfuerzo dado, desaparece con ella. Y pasará algún tiempo antes de que las fuerzas regresen.

Harry dio un paso atrás, sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban debajo de él y cayó en una silla junto a la mesa. Parecía que toda la energía le había sido absorbida. 

-Pero, tu enemigo ya está derrotado e inmovilizado en ese momento… - sonrió Tonks.

-Y ¿si no? - Harry preguntó, frotando su whisky.

-Entonces tienes un problema...

-Gracias, eso es muy reconfortante - resopló.

-Harry, escúchame - comenzó Tonks, y su voz sonó seria. - No hay hechizos perfectos. Cada uno tiene sus propios defectos. Si quieres usar hechizos más complejos y poderosos, prepárate para el hecho de que tienes que pagar por ellos. Mira qué precio pagaste por tu poder. Tenía que sacrificar a la humanidad. - Tonks se calló y solo miró a Harry por un momento. - Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Dudo que puedas volver a lanzar un hechizo tan agotador. Necesitas volver a ti mismo, acostarte y descansar. Y mañana, si quieres, puedo mostrarte algo más... ofensivo - sonrió fervientemente. - Si quieres preguntar algo...

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

Ahora… Él tiene una oportunidad.

-En realidad... eso es lo que pensaba... - Bien. Parece ser capaz de hacer la diferencia. Curiosidad ordinaria. - ¿Recuerdas cómo una vez nos contaste sobre un hechizo? Algo así como un tipo de legalización más poderoso, parece. Parece estarlo usando Voldemort. ¿Cómo te enteraste de él? ¿Y lo usaste tú misma?

Antes de responder, Tonks pensó por un momento.

-Como auror, debería saber, al menos teóricamente, todos los hechizos que se pueden usar contra mí, en la batalla para reconocerlos y, si es posible, aplicar un contra hechizo o tomar una poción adecuada. Una vez apliqué ‘Legilimens Evocis’. Solo una vez… Me salvó la vida. Luché con Ibramovich. Él era fuerte. Muy fuerte. Usó algún tipo de hechizo de escudo que reflejaba todos mis hechizos. Estaba herida, perdí casi toda mi fuerza y no podía hacer nada con él. No podía atacar, no podía herirlo físicamente. Y luego recordé este hechizo. Esa era mi última oportunidad. Sabía que moriría, así que no me importó. Lo usé y... todavía no entiendo cómo... penetró en su conciencia, fue capaz de atacar desde adentro. Y gracias a esto, ahora estoy viva. Fue sólo en ese momento, porque después ya no pude aplicarlo, aunque lo intenté. Pero nada me funcionó. Solo la mejor y excepcional legalización puede usarla cuando lo desee. Desafortunadamente, la magia mental nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Harry se mordió el labio y bajó la vista.

Entonces, todo es en vano... Clases con Luna, todos estos intentos... no conducirán a nada. Después de todo, incluso si Tonks, la Auror, quién sabía cuánto más que él, incluso si ella logró aplicarlo solo una vez, frente a la muerte... ¿qué lograría él? Todo esto no tiene sentido...

Harry suspiró deprimido y se levantó, y luego, agradeciendo a Tonks por su ayuda, salió de la oficina y se dirigió lentamente a la sala de Gryffindor.

Su futuro siempre se dibujó en colores oscuros, pero ahora... Tal vez hay algo más oscuro que la misma oscuridad… Después de todo, la oscuridad es la ausencia de luz... Eso es todo. Le parecía cada vez más, que con cada minuto, la tenue luz se apagaba irrevocablemente.

¿Qué sucederá cuando se establezca la oscuridad absoluta?

  
  


*** * ***

Después del altercado el lunes en Pociones, Harry no habló con Ron. Y era lo mejor. Solo le quedan ocho días: debe concentrarse en su preparación. Nada debería distraerlo, y ahora la auto extracción de Ron, le permitió ganar al menos un poco de tiempo. Con Hermione, las cosas fueron más complicadas. Ella lo miró de cerca, se aseguró de que no se saltara las comidas, y Harry constantemente sintió su mirada estudiándolo.

Esta mirada quedó atrapada de inmediato, tan pronto como apareció en el campo de visión de su amiga. Y ahora, tan pronto como entró en la sala de estar, después de otra reunión con Luna y la clase opcional con Tonks que siguió. Después de la conversación de ayer, el fusible para apoderarse de ‘Legilimens Evocis’ desapareció. Por lo tanto, entrenó solo unos pocos hechizos defensivos y se despidió.

Tonks mantuvo su palabra y le enseñó, aunque hasta ahora solo en teoría, en vista de la falta de un objeto adecuado, y el maniquí, en este caso, no pudo reemplazar a una criatura viviente, con varios trucos de ataque: el hechizo Strela, que hace que la víctima sienta varios cientos de flechas; El hechizo de Escorpio: nervios paralizantes y mucho más efectivo que Petrificus Totalus, ya que solo Bezoar pudo neutralizar su efecto, así como los hechizos de Vacío que bloquearon las vías respiratorias, haciendo que la víctima se asfixiara e hiciera intentos inútiles de inhalar.

Los tres hechizos eran interesantes y probablemente útiles, pero... eso no era lo que estaba buscando. ¿Tal vez realmente no había nada más peligroso que no calificaría como Dark Magic?

Al pasar por la sala de estar, involuntariamente miró a Ron, Hermione y Ginny sentados frente a la chimenea. Ron se volvió y le envió una mirada deprimida y resentida. Hermione se mordió el labio y una profunda tristeza apareció en su rostro. Ginny apresuradamente desvió la mirada y miró hacia la chimenea. Ella todavía estaba enojada con él, por lo que él le había dicho. Todos se alejaron de él.

Eso era bueno.

  
  


*** * ***

Harry abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar su reloj. La quinta hora de la mañana.

Le quedan siete días…

  
  


*** * ***

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione no pudo concentrarse en la lección. Ella trató de tomar notas de lo que Bins estaba hablando, pero de alguna manera pasó por sus oídos, sin dejar rastro en su mente. Ron, a su izquierda, luchó por ignorar la presencia de Harry. Parece que decidió fingir que, hasta hace poco, su mejor amigo simplemente no existe. Los labios de Ron estaban muy apretados, y Hermione temía que, cuando terminara la lección, no pudiera abrir la boca. No ha hablado con Harry desde el lunes. Ella trató de apelar a su razón, pero todo fue inútil. Ron descansó como un centauro.

Pero Harry, sentado en su mano derecha, cada minuto más y más le recordaba a un espíritu que los leía. Estaba notablemente más pálido de lo habitual, su piel se volvió casi transparente. Los párpados se encogieron, de vez en cuando cayendo sobre los ojos entrecerrados. Y ha perdido peso. Harry siempre fue de apariencia frágil, pero ahora, sus manos eran tan delgadas, que se podía contar todos los huesos en sus manos. Parecía que estaba todo comprimido. Solo sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos: el mismo verde, sólo que ahora, carecían de vida y de brillo. La terquedad habitual también se había desvanecido de ellos, y en su lugar, el vacío se instaló allí, el mismo que traía de las colinas nevadas… Frío e impenetrable.

Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione se inclinó sobre el resumen. Sí, están escritas, solo unas pocas palabras sin sentido. Pero, ¿qué importaba si todo se derrumbaba? Su amistad colgaba en la balanza. Siempre estaban juntos, y ahora Harry claramente se alejaba y tenía tiempo de retirarse lo suficiente. Ron la empujó en la dirección opuesta, ella se paró entre ellos, tratando de mantener a uno y al otro, para no perder a ambos. ¿Pero qué tan fuerte es ella? Un día no podrá soportarlo y dejará ir a uno de ellos... ¿qué pasará entonces?

La campana la dejó atónita. Parpadeando, Hermione miró a su alrededor desconcertada. Los estudiantes saltaron, tratando de salir de la clase, sin prestar atención al hecho de que el profesor Binns no había terminado de hablar. Miró a Ron, furiosamente metiendo cosas en su bolso, y luego a Harry, quien tranquilamente terminó de empacar y se levantó.

Y entonces, el tiempo de repente se detuvo, y Hermione vio claramente cómo los ojos de Harry se pusieron de rodillas, su rostro se volvió blanco como la tiza... se arrastró hasta el piso, golpeando su cadera en el borde del banco y su cabeza sobre losas de piedra. Sus gafas se deslizaron hacia un lado y se estrellaron, la bolsa se abrió, su contenido se desmoronó.

Después de una fracción de segundo, que pareció extenderse para siempre, un silencio intenso se mantuvo en el aula, como si alguien hubiera arrojado una moneda y ahora todos esperaban que dejara de girar en el aire, y aterrizara para mostrar una de sus caras.

El tiempo continuó corriendo, golpeándola como un tren. Alguien gritó, y le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que ella misma estaba gritando. Irrumpiendo desde su lugar, Hermione corrió hacia su amigo inconsciente.

-¡Harry! - Ella lo agarró por los hombros y cuidadosamente lo giró sobre su espalda, escuchando el ruido ensordecedor de su propio corazón y el sonido de la sangre en sus oídos. - ¡Alguien, vaya a buscar a Madame Pomfrey!

-¡Iré por ella! - gritó Neville, tan pálido, haciendo a un lado a los curiosos, que querían ver lo que sucedió, salió volando del aula.

Ron cayó de rodillas al otro lado de Harry. Su rostro estaba tan pálido como el de Neville.

Hermione puso una mano temblorosa sobre el pecho de su amigo. Estaba respirando.

Una ola fría de alivio la inundó. Por un momento, tuvo miedo de que... qué... ¡Que pudiera ser el final!

-Harry, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Harry!- gritó, sacudiéndolo por los hombros. Era poco probable que esto pudiera lograr algo, ¡pero tenía que hacer al menos algo! Cualquier cosa para ahogar este ruido paralizante en su propia cabeza. ¡El sentimiento de impotencia la estaba volviendo loca! Ella miró a Ron. Miró a Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos, y la confusión se reflejó en su rostro. Hermione miró a los estudiantes que se agolpaban, susurrando, se comportaron como si una actuación inusualmente emocionante se desarrollara frente a ellos.

-¡Salgan de aquí! - gritó. - ¡Aléjense para que pueda respirar!

Lavender y Parvati, la miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Hermione entendió que eso era exactamente lo que parecía ahora, pero eso no la molestó en absoluto, y al momento siguiente volvió a mirar la cara mortalmente pálida, de Harry. Se produjo un murmullo indignado, pero algunos comenzaron a alejarse.

Hermione se inclinó, presionó su mejilla contra el ondulante pecho de Harry y escuchó el latido de su corazón, que latía tranquilamente.

\- ¡Espera, Harry!

*** * ***

Los sucesos posteriores fueron recordados muy vagamente. La medi bruja, expulsó a todos de la clase y después de un examen preliminar, declaró que fue solo un desmayo causado por el agotamiento, pero esto no calmó a Hermione en absoluto. Pomfrey levitó a Harry, que nunca había recuperado la conciencia, hacia el ala del hospital y no le permitió quedarse, ordenándole que regresara a la escuela.

-Es mi culpa. Todo esto es culpa mía - susurró Hermione, tragando lágrimas que no se detuvieron incluso cuando Ron la abrazó cálidamente. - Si lo hubiera notado antes... Estaba tan pálido. Casi no come. Podría hacerle comer. Podría tratarlo con más cuidado...

-Él estará bien, ya lo verás - le aseguró Ron, mientras se paraban frente a la clase de Pociones.

El rumor se extendió al instante, y los Slytherin ya sabían lo que sucedió en Historia de la Magia.

-¡Oh, esto es una tragedia! - vino la voz de Zabini. - Parece que ahora estoy llorando...

Sus palabras causaron una explosión de risa.

-¡Cállate, idiota! - Ron gritó enojado, pero esto solo causó una nueva oleada de alegría. Pansy comenzó a imitar a Hermione, que lloraba, y a Zabini, el reconfortante Ron, y se quedaron en silencio solo cuando Snape apareció por detrás de la puerta.

Hermione levantó la vista de Ron y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero no querían calmarse.

_“Necesito calmarme. ¡Contrólate! Harry... él... todo estará bien...”_

Sabía que Snape la estaba mirando, sintió su tenaz mirada desde el momento en que apareció, e incluso ahora, acercándose a la clase, giró la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Hermione apretó los labios, sintiendo que su boca se llenaba de amargura.

¡No, no será bueno! ¡Nunca lo será!

Se cubrió la boca con la mano, incapaz de contenerse más, se volvió hacia Ron, enterró la cara en su pecho y se echó a llorar.

-Por favor, Hermione... cálmate - oyó su voz. - Simplemente perdió el conocimiento. Nada terrible sucedió. Seguramente ya está en orden.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Ron no la consolaron. No entendía nada. No se trataba de desmayarse, sino de... ¡todo lo que le trajo! El hecho de que ella... ¡no podía ayudarlo!

-Escucha - le susurró Ron al oído, acariciando suavemente su espalda - si quieres, vuelve a la habitación y acuéstate. Explicaré todo de alguna manera. No te preocupes. Después de la lección, iré por ti y lo visitaremos juntos. ¿Qué dices?

Hermione levantó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas.

-No. Ya todo está en orden. Puedo manejarlo.

Respirando hondo, Ron volvió la mirada hacia la puerta y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione.

-Vamos. Solo quedamos nosotros. Todos ya están en clase - dijo.

Hermione asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Al abrir la puerta abierta, Snape se puso de pie y los miró, con una profunda reflexión reflejada en su rostro. Agachó la cabeza apresuradamente y permitió que Ron la condujera al aula, sintiendo que la mirada del maestro de pociones la quemaba.

Sentada en el banco, Hermione abrió su bolso para sacar sus pertenencias, cuando el sonido de una puerta se cerró de golpe, y luego unos pasos. Pasos que se congelaron frente a su mesa.

Se limpió los ojos nuevamente y lentamente levantó la cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos entrecerrados de Snape. El maestro de pociones miró a Ron y luego a ella.

-¿Dónde está Potter? - La voz de Snape sonó estricta y muy tranquila. Hermione tragó, pero antes de que pudiera responder, escuchó la voz de Ron:

-Harry se desmayó en Historia de la Magia. Él está en el ala del hospital.

Y luego notó cómo algo revoloteaba en los ojos de Snape, pero solo por un momento.

Y entonces la voz burlona y sonora de Zabini vino a ella:

-¡Exactamente! Se derrumbó con todo el golpe y la cabeza directamente al suelo. Tal vez por eso su cerebro nunca está en su lugar. - Al escuchar la broma, Pansy se echó a reír. - Es una pena que no haya estado allí, para verlo. ¿Imagina cómo pasó? Una vista maravillosa... - Zabini se levantó y retrató a Harry perdiendo el conocimiento. Los Slytherins se echaron a reír.

Y Snape todavía estaba parado frente a su mesa, mirando de Ron a Hermione, luego a los Slytherins y nuevamente a Ron. Sus facciones se afilaron, sus labios se apretaron, sus ojos se enfriaron. De repente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al tablero.

El aula se calmó de inmediato.

Por un minuto se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a todos y fijando sus ojos en el tablero. Aunque Hermione no estaba segura de esto último, porque no podía ver su rostro. Al final, Snape sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo (las letras aparecieron sobre la superficie oscura) y luego se volvieron hacia los estudiantes. Había una mueca sarcástica en su rostro.

-Espero que sus éxitos sean más impresionantes hoy, ya que no hay ninguna persona entre ustedes cuya presencia haya bajado tan tristemente el nivel general de la clase.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

¿Cómo se atrevió…? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de Harry así, ya que ellos... si lo fueran...? ¿Qué clase de persona es esta?

-En la pizarra y los libros de texto en la página trescientos diecinueve, encontrarán toda la información sobre la poción desinfectante. Tienen tiempo hasta el final de la clase. Proceder. - Con estas palabras, fue a su escritorio, se sentó, sacó un libro de un cajón, lo abrió y se inclinó sobre él, obviamente, sumiéndose en la lectura.

¿Cómo puede permanecer tan indiferente ante el hecho de que Harry perdió el conocimiento? Hermione no podía entenderlo en absoluto.

-Voy a traernos los ingredientes - dijo Ron, levantándose de su asiento, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Después de todo, si necesitaba a Harry... Más precisamente, si antes necesitaba a Harry... No, si lo necesitaba en absoluto...

Echó un vistazo más de cerca al maestro de pociones sentado en la mesa. Sus manos en la encimera estaban apretadas en puños... Hermione entrecerró los ojos, tratando de no prestarle atención a Ron, quien ya había regresado y le estaba diciendo algo en ese momento.

Entonces, ahora lo vio con bastante claridad: los ojos de Snape miraron el texto, pero permanecieron inmóviles. Parecía estar mirando el libro y sin darse cuenta. ¿En qué está pensando?

-Hermione, ¿está todo bien? - Llegó la voz preocupada de Ron. - Quizás después de todo...

-Está bien - lo interrumpió ella, alcanzando su varita y encendiendo una hoguera debajo del caldero, y luego miró la lista de ingredientes, pero al segundo siguiente sus ojos volvieron a mirar a la figura del maestro.

¿O tal vez todavía necesita a Harry? Recordó cómo Snape devoró su mirada. Recordó muchos detalles que solían parecer intrascendentes, pero ahora que conocía la clave, todos los personajes de este complejo rompecabezas podían leerse. Lo más difícil fue juntarlos. Si tan solo supiera lo más importante...

_“Si alguien no es indiferente a alguien"_, reflexionó, triturando los ingredientes y ni siquiera pensando si lo estaba haciendo correctamente, _"¿podría infligir un golpe tan fuerte?" "Una vez leyó, aunque ya no recordaba exactamente dónde, sobre todo, lesionamos a los que amamos". "¿Pero para qué?" ¿En un intento de proteger? En otras palabras, te lastimaré antes de que me lastimes, ¿verdad? No, esto es estúpido. Y no se ajusta a esta situación"._

Es cierto, no tenía idea de lo que sucedió entre ellos, solo podía adivinar, pero fuera lo que fuera... debido a esto, Harry se rodeó de un grueso caparazón, frío y fuerte como el acero, para que nadie pudiera acercarse a él, cerrado por dentro, sin permitir que nadie toque su alma. Pero detrás de este caparazón sigue siendo el mismo Harry. Oculto. Invisible. Y ella sospechaba que durante mucho tiempo no podría soportarlo, comenzaría a asfixiarse. Simplemente no tiene suficiente aire. Al final, llegará el momento en que el caparazón más duro no durará y explotará, liberando todo lo que estaba oculto en su interior.

Hermione dejó de trabajar abruptamente y apagó el fuego debajo de la caldera. Un verdadero huracán hizo estragos en su cabeza.

¡Cierto! ¡Ahora se dio cuenta de la verdad! Ella vio… ¡Vio los primeros síntomas! Harry estuvo completamente imperturbable durante la última lección de Pociones, pero se balanceó hacia el final de la lección. ¡Fue una reacción de su cuerpo! ¡Por qué solo ella no lo había pensado antes! Esto sugiere que lo que estaba sucediendo en esa lección no era para nada indiferente para él. ¡Y Merlín! ¡Recordó cómo Harry provocó a Snape! Pase lo que pase con ellos, él...

-¡Hermione! - Susurró Ron. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué apagaste el fuego?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Ron, escucha... Harry se desmayó... todo su comportamiento y la pared con la que se rodeó... ¡No son reales! Harry sigue siendo el mismo ¿Entiendes? Debemos...

-Hermione, cálmate - interrumpió Ron, viendo lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas de nuevo, y luego miró apresuradamente a la maestra. - Snape nos está mirando. Al menos pretendamos que estamos trabajando.

Pero incluso sin las palabras de Ron, podía sentir la mirada de Snape sobre ella, aunque no le importaba en absoluto, así como no terminó la poción. Hermione simplemente no pudo lidiar con eso y solo quería una cosa, que la lección terminara pronto.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? Harry no ha cambiado en absoluto. Simplemente se cerró en sí mismo, cortó todo lo que duele y, al mismo tiempo, todas las emociones. Solo necesitan acercarse a él, acercarse a ese niño sensible y emocional que todavía se esconde allí dentro.

Deberían... estar con él. A pesar de todo, estar cerca y apoyarlo.

Y ella se lo explicará a Ron. Para que lo entienda. Entonces estarán juntos de nuevo. Harry... Harry volverá con ellos_. “El Trío dorado.”_

Hermione pensó en esto durante toda la lección. La poción quedó sin terminar. Por primera vez en su vida, no completó la tarea, pero esto no la molestó. Parecía que a Snape tampoco le importaba, ya que durante toda la lección nunca había dejado la mesa para dar la vuelta a la clase y verificar los resultados. Cuando sonó la campana, simplemente ordenó a los estudiantes que dejaran las pociones firmadas en las mesas y salieran.

Hermione se quedó sin clase primero. Quería ver a Harry lo antes posible.

Habiendo volado al ala del hospital, corrió a la cama de su amigo. Estaba durmiendo, y junto a él, en la mesita de noche había una potente pastilla para dormir.

Agachándose en el borde de la cama, ella tomó su palma fría y húmeda entre las suyas. Ron se paró detrás de él, poniendo una cálida mano sobre su hombro.

Estaban juntos de nuevo. Anteriormente, los tres podían superar toda adversidad. Y ahora será lo mismo.

-Acabas de volver con nosotros - susurró.

_“No veo nada en tus ojos, y cuanto más veo, menos me gusta._

_¿Ya terminó, en mi cabeza?_

_No sé nada de ti, y no revelaré tu mente malvada._

_¿Ya terminó? No puedo ganar._

_Así que sacrifícate y déjame tener lo que queda._

_Sé que puedo encontrar el fuego en tus ojos._

_Voy todo el camino, alejarse, por favor._

_Me quitas el aliento._

_Dejaste un agujero donde debería estar mi corazón._

_Tengo que luchar solo, para sobrevivir…_

_Porque seré la muerte de ti._

_Esto terminará pronto._

_Vierte sal en la herida abierta._

_¿Ya terminó? Déjame entrar…_

_Estoy esperando, rezo, date cuenta, comienza a odiar._“

"Aliento" por Breaking Benjamin.

_“Cada palabra que dices es una mentira._

_Huye querido._

_Pero cada señal dirá que tu corazón está muerto._

_Entierra todos los recuerdos,_

_Cúbrelos con tierra._

_¿Dónde está el amor que una vez tuvimos?_

_Nuestro destino es inseguro._

_¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que teníamos?_

_Deja que el fuego queme el hielo…_

_¿Dónde está el amor que una vez tuvimos?_

_¿Es todo una mentira?_

_Y todavía me pregunto:_

_¿Porque el cielo ha muerto?_

_Todos los cielos están cayendo._

_Estoy respirando pero ¿por qué?_

_En silencio me aferro…_

_Por ti y por mí._

_Más cerca de la locura._

_Me entierra vivo._

_¿Dónde está la vida que una vez tuvimos?_

_No se puede negar._

_¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que teníamos?_

_Deja que el fuego queme el hielo._

_¿Dónde está el amor que una vez nos tuvimos?_

_¿Es todo una mentira?_

_Te escapas._

_Te escondes._

_Al otro lado del universo…_

_Donde estás a salvo de todo lo que te persigue._

_Pero el mundo se ha ido,_

_A donde perteneces._

_Y se siente demasiado tarde, así que sigues adelante._

_ ¿Puedes encontrar el camino de regreso a casa?_

_Y todavía me pregunto:_

_¿Por qué el cielo ha muerto?_

_Todos los cielos están cayendo_

_Estoy respirando pero ¿por qué?_

_En silencio me aferro._

_Por ti y por mí._

_Cada palabra que dices, es una mentira.” _

"Fuego y hielo" por dentro de la tentación.


	72. No te creo. Prólogo.

_“No te creo,_

_Cuando dices no vengas por aquí más._

_No te recordaré._

_Dijiste que no estaríamos separados._

_No te creo,_

_Cuando dices que ya no me necesitas._

_Así que no finjas,_

_No amarme en absoluto._

_Solo no te quedes ahí y me veas caer.”_

Dicen que estando en un estado inconsciente, sentimos manifestaciones del mundo externo como olores, toques, sonidos. La presencia de alguien. E incluso si después de despertar no recordamos nada, estas impresiones permanecen en los rincones ocultos del alma, discretas e inconscientes, pero a pesar de esto, afectan todos nuestros pensamientos y acciones. Por lo tanto, es tan importante que al lado de la persona que duerme, haya alguien que tenga sentimientos cálidos, alguien que pueda brindarle un sentimiento de apoyo. Y...

Ternura.

  
  


*** * ***

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, pero, cegado por la luz, inmediatamente los cerró de nuevo. Sus párpados eran pesados, como piedra, e incluso como si estuvieran pegados, aparentemente, porque era muy difícil levantarlos. Pero para saber dónde estaba y qué sucedió, aún tenía que hacerlo.

Con considerable esfuerzo, Harry abrió un ojo, y cuando el alumno se acostumbró un poco a la luz, abrió el otro.

Arriba había un techo blanco. Entrecerrando los ojos, giró la cabeza con cuidado y miró a su alrededor.

Ala de hospital. Él está en el ala del hospital. ¿Pero cómo llegó aquí? Lo último que Harry recordó fue la lección de Historia de la Magia. Al final, empacó sus cosas y quiso irse de la clase, pero de repente se sintió mareado y luego...

¡Oh!

Sus párpados cayeron impotentes. Resulta que mantener los ojos abiertos era demasiado difícil.

Las sensaciones eran extrañas. Harry pensó que se había despertado después de una largo letargo. Las extremidades parecían estar llenas de plomo, su pecho estaba apretado desagradablemente por un hilo invisible. Y todo a su alrededor parecía algo inusual... Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a su alrededor, brillante y distinto. Como si antes mirara al mundo a través de un velo denso. Algo ha cambiado en él. ¿Pero qué?

Harry movió su mano derecha, sintiendo la sensación de hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos. Luego lo levantó lentamente, tocó su pecho donde estaba el corazón y sintió cómo latía. Extraño .. parecía que había olvidado que lo tenía.

Luego se llevó la palma a los ojos y la examinó cuidadosamente. En apariencia, todo estaba como de costumbre, pero... en la piel tenía una sensación de hormigueo, y en general había una sensación de que... estaba un poco más caliente que otras partes del cuerpo y... quemaba.

Su mano se hundió en la cama, y al momento siguiente Harry se levantó sobre sus codos y miró por la ventana alta. Oscureció afuera. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí?

Con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, tomó sus gafas que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche, se las puso y miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared opuesta: las siete y media. Eso significa que se está saltando la cena ahora.

Al pensar en la comida, su estómago se apretó y ronroneó persistente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry sintió hambre.

¿Quizás levantarse, vestirse y bajar al Gran Comedor?

Comenzó a reflexionar sobre este pensamiento cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Madame Pomfrey, seguido de Ron y Hermione.

-¡Harry! - Hermione estaba en su cama primero. Agarrando su cuello, ella lo apretó con tanta fuerza en sus brazos que casi se atragantó. - Finalmente despertaste. Estaba tan preocupada.

-¿Cómo te sientes, querido? - Preguntó Madame Pomfrey, frunciendo el ceño y mirando ansiosamente su rostro.

-Muy bien - dijo Harry cuando Hermione lo liberó de su abrazo y finalmente pudo respirar normalmente.

-Ahora te daré algunas pociones de fortalecimiento, y te traerán la cena. Y ni se te ocurra levantarte hasta que hayas comido la última miga. No he visto a un estudiante tan agotado en mucho tiempo. ¿Has decidido morirte de hambre?

-No, yo... - Harry comenzó.

-Pueden quedarse con él, pero no lo cansen. Iré a hacer pociones. - Poppy se volvió y entró en su oficina.

Harry volvió sus ojos hacia sus amigos que lo miraban cuidadosamente. Hermione parecía haber bebido la Poción de la Alegría, y Ron... bueno, se podría sospechar que Ron tenía una sobredosis de Poción de Ansiedad si existiera.

-Tuvimos tanto miedo cuando te caíste ayer - dijo Ron, después de una pausa, y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

Harry lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Ayer? - Volvió a mirar su reloj. - Así que solo pasaron unas pocas horas.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de comprensión, y luego su amigo se movió a una silla al lado de la cama y se inclinó hacia él.

-Harry, es sábado. Dormiste más de veintiocho horas. Madame Pomfrey te dio una poción para dormir para restaurar tu fuerza.

¿QUÉ?

¡Increíble! ¿Durmió todo el día? Pero necesita practicar, entrenar en hechizos, necesita... ¡maldición!

¡Es su culpa! ¡Es su culpa que se haya llevado a tal estado! ¡Era necesario comer y dormir normalmente! ¡Y estaba tan concentrado en Voldemort, que se olvidó de sí mismo. Olvidó que necesitaría fuerza para esta pelea…

-Te perdiste algo, viejo - dijo Ron con una sonrisa Actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de la disputa y ahora intentara enmendar su comportamiento el día anterior. - Es una pena que no estuvieras en el momento histórico en que Hermione no hizo la poción, por primera vez en su vida. Y lo más importante, ¡Snape ni siquiera le prestó atención!

El corazón de Harry saltó y se contrajo de inmediato, su pecho se apretó aún más.

Apresuradamente bajó la cabeza y miró la manta.

¿Qué es esto?

Su corazón latía rápido y de manera desigual.

¿Por qué reacciona así? Después de todo, antes... Estuvo en silencio. Y frío. Debería estar rodeado de silencio y frío. ¿A dónde fueron?

Tratando de cambiar el flujo de pensamientos en una dirección diferente, se volvió, miró la mesa y solo ahora notó una pequeña postal de la que se asomaba una flor seca, y al lado había una manzana, tachonada con alfileres de sastre multicolores, que se dobló en una imagen que representa si entrecierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo cierto ángulo: una serpiente entrelazada alrededor del corazón. Harry parpadeó asombrado.

-Luna y Ginny estuvieron aquí - explicó Hermione cuando vio su rostro. - Vinieron cuando... dormías. Y dejaron regalos. - Harry asintió. El regalo de Ginny no lo sorprendió, pero solo Luna podría haber pensado en darle una manzana, erizada... sin mencionar una pista tan elocuente... Suspiró y volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa no tenía la alegría que antes. Había preocupación en ella ahora.

Un fuerte algodón anunció la aparición de una casa.

-Dobby trajo la cena a Harry Potter - anunció el elfo. - Dobby eligió los mejores platos. ¡Todo lo que Harry Potter, ama!

-Muchas gracias, Dobby - respondió Hermione, levantándose, tomó la bandeja del elfo, emocionada. - Espero que no te haya dado demasiados problemas.

-¡Oh, no! Dobby lo hizo con alegría - el elfo sonrió ampliamente. - ¡Si Harry Potter necesita algo, solo necesita llamar! - Con estas palabras, Dobby desapareció.

Hermione puso la bandeja de Harry en su regazo.

-¡No saldrás de aquí hasta que comas todo!

Harry tomó el tenedor en su mano y miró los platos humeantes. Salchichas, papas guisadas, arroz con leche, jugo de calabaza. Su estómago ronroneó de nuevo. Parece que nunca había estado tan hambriento en su vida y, por lo tanto, sin dudarlo tomó comida. Hermione observó cada uno de sus movimientos, observando con los ojos cada pieza que se metía en la boca y cada sorbo con tanta atención, como si temiera que ella se volviera, y la bandeja de comida apareciera inmediatamente fuera de la ventana.

Al final, Harry no pudo soportarlo y, tragando, gruñó:

-Hermione, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme tan de cerca? Es una distracción. Te lo prometo, comeré todo. Incluso puedo lamer el plato si mejora tu estado de ánimo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada incrédula, y su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

¿Qué le pasa a ella? ¿Dijo algo tan inusual?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer esta pregunta, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Madame Pomfrey, que llevaba varias botellas con pociones de diferentes colores. Deteniéndose junto a su cama, los colocó en la mesita de noche.

Harry los miró y gimió por dentro.

Parece que salir de aquí, será más difícil de lo que pensó al principio...


	73. No te creo. (Parte uno)

Harry salió del ala del hospital esa noche. Cuando finalmente logró escapar de Ron y Hermione, sin perder el tiempo en vano, comenzó a estudiar. Ahora se sentía tan lleno, descansado y dormido, que estaba listo para sentarse toda la noche sobre un libro que había encontrado recientemente en la biblioteca y que todavía no podía estudiar adecuadamente.

Se fue a la cama solo antes de la mañana, pero no logró conciliar el sueño: un sueño de veintiocho horas lo cargó perfectamente de energía. Por la mañana, obedientemente fue a desayunar con Ron y Hermione, y luego fue a la biblioteca, donde esperaba entrenar. Podía decirse, que Harry no iba a hacer lo que se esperaba de él. Decidió que no perdería la feliz oportunidad de estudiar el fondo adecuadamente: ¿qué pasa si se encuentran libros que ayudarán a prepararse para la batalla con Voldemort?

Y no se equivocó. Incluso antes del almuerzo, encontró un volumen muy interesante de poderosos hechizos de ataque del campo de la magia elemental. Aunque, en su opinión, rociar a Voldemort con agua no habría traído muchos beneficios en la batalla, pero los hechizos que convocan a los otros tres elementos le parecieron muy curiosos, a pesar de que difícilmente habría encontrado tiempo para dominar al menos uno de ellos, eran demasiado complicados.

Después del almuerzo, Hermione se detuvo para averiguar cómo iban las cosas y si necesitaba su ayuda, pero Harry rápidamente se deshizo de ella. No se le podía permitir descubrir en qué estaba interesado.

Al bajar a cenar, sintió que estaba cansado: las vigilias nocturnas sobre los libros lo agotaban. Los titulares todavía parpadeaban ante sus ojos, interfiriendo con fragmentos de información.

Cuando Harry entró al Gran Comedor, su mirada se deslizó involuntariamente hacia el escritorio de los maestros. No había una figura oscura en su lugar de nuevo, al igual que durante el desayuno y el almuerzo.

Eso es bueno. Preferiría no verla en el futuro.

Tomando asiento al lado de Ron, Harry saludó a la cercana Ginny. El incidente anterior, de alguna manera eliminó la tensión que surgió entre él y los hermanos Weasley. Ron ahora se comportó bastante decente, aunque esto podría deberse a los cambios que sintió cuando volvió en sí. Algo... sucedió, aunque no pudo explicar qué sucedió exactamente y qué lo causó.

Harry miró asombrado su plato, en el cual una cucharada llena de ensalada de atún y luego otra se dejó caer.

-¡Toma más, Harry! Realmente sabe bien- dijo Hermione, sonriendo alentadoramente.

-Hola, ¿qué hay de mí? - Preguntó Ron, devorando la ensalada con ojos hambrientos. Hermione hizo una mueca como si él le pidiera que bailara sobre la mesa. - Bueno, ¿qué? - Ron bajo su mirada. - ¿Lo pusiste?

-Porque Harry debe comer más... A diferencia de ti, absorbes tanta comida, que sería suficiente para alimentar un pequeño pueblo.

-Muchas gracias - murmuró Ron con resentimiento, pero al momento siguiente, Harry se olvidó de su amigo, cuando notó una túnica negra parpadeante por el rabillo del ojo. Girando la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo, lo vio... a él.

Snape.

El maestro de pociones entró rápidamente en el Gran Comedor y tomó su lugar en la mesa de enseñanza.

De repente, a Harry le pareció que estaba viendo a Snape por primera vez, como si realmente _lo observara ahora_, mientras que antes solo había...visto. ¿Pensó o el Gran Salón de repente se hizo más pequeño? Y por qué su corazón... parecía congelarse? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan extrañamente ahora? ¿Por qué?

Apretando los dientes, volvió a mirar su plato... ya sus puños temblorosos.

Algo malo estaba sucediendo. Con él. Con... todo alrededor. Y a él realmente no le gustó.

Como... como... volviendo...

¡No!

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Y cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione.

Harry tragó y agarró el tenedor.

Voldemort. Solo Voldemort. Solo él importa ahora. Solo él.

Harry comenzó a comer, pero su garganta se estranguló extrañamente. El Gran Salón parecía estar más caliente hoy de lo habitual. Y en algún lugar de su periferia, se alzaba una silueta oscura que atrajo su atención.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Esta ira creció con cada minuto, llegando a su punto culminante en el momento en que puso el tenedor sobre la mesa con un golpe, y luego, obedeciendo una afluencia incomprensible... levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente.

Justo en Snape.

El maestro de pociones sentado con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y se llevó la copa a los labios. De repente su mano se congeló, y como si sintiera la atención de alguien, Snape levantó los ojos, miró a los estudiantes sentados en las mesas, y al momento siguiente... miró a Harry.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

En ese momento, Harry pensó que el Gran Comedor se encogió inmediatamente al tamaño de un armario cerrado, el mismo en el que él y Snape fueron los primeros en aparecer... Como si se hubiera convertido nuevamente en ese niño asustado que no sabía cómo esconderse de estos negros experimentados y privados ojos, que penetraron su alma, hundiéndose más y más...

¡Necesita salir de aquí! ¡De inmediato!

Se fue, tirando una copa de jugo que se derramó sobre la encimera.

-Estoy cansado - murmuró Harry. Chispas bailaban debajo de su piel. Su corazón latía como loco. Una vez más, sintió un dolor familiar... - Me acostaré temprano. - Y sin esperar una respuesta de sus amigos, salió del Gran Comedor.

Harry se dirigió a la habitación con las piernas en declive, y se tiró sobre la cama, empujó las cortinas con fuerza y escondió la cara entre las manos.

¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Qué?

  
  


*** * ***

_... caliente..._

..._dos respiraciones confusas..._

..._dedos fríos..._

..._ clavados en la piel..._

... _dos cuerpos..._

..._un latido..._

…c_álidos labios se aferran a un cuello desnudo..._

..._embestidas profundas… sin prisas..._

..._uno más..._

..._y más..._

...el _deseo paraliza la voluntad..._

...un _susurro desesperado en la oscuridad..._

_"¿Dónde has estado?"_

..._silencio..._

..._caderas en las nalgas..._

...una _voz de baja vibración respondiendo:_

_"No he ido a ninguna parte"_

..._dedos fríos se envuelven alrededor del pene..._

_Euforia. _

_Calor._

_Explosión…_

-Severus... - un suave susurro cayó de los labios de Harry, y luego él... despertó.

Le temblaban las piernas. Su semen cubría su pene y abdomen, sus músculos estaban débiles. Estaba respirando intermitentemente.

Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que la conciencia se balanceara en las olas de sueño, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Y cuando sucedió...

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!

¡No, solo fue un sueño! Solo un sueño… ¡Solo un maldito sueño!

Se presionó las manos contra la cara, queriendo rascarse los ojos. Arrancarse las orejas. Destruir todos sus sentidos.

Simplemente no escuchar... no ver... no recordar...

Es solo un recuerdo... ¡sí! Un eco de una vida pasada. No significa nada. Dicen que los sueños una vez encarnaron emociones fuertes. Incluso si todo está en el pasado. Después de todo, ¡los dejó en el pasado! Ahora, no puede tener algo en común con ese... ¡hombre! Con un hombre a quien no siente nada más que desprecio. Eso sería simplemente ridículo...

Harry se quitó las manos de la cara, respirando profundamente y gradualmente se calmó.

Miró su reloj. No había más de una hora para dormir. En este caso, debe usar esta hora para estudiar. Sí lo hará.

  
  


*** * ***

Harry se sentó en la clase de Pociones, mirando fijamente el tablero oscuro. Él mismo no sabía cómo, después de _tal_ sueño, logró sobrevivir a las clases de hoy. Todo el día trató de mantener la ecuanimidad, refrenándose, sin dar rienda suelta a... lo que estaba creciendo en él, empujando contra las paredes debilitadas de la barrera de hielo con la que se rodeaba y que hasta ahora lo había protegido perfectamente de la luz y el calor externos, de todos los sentidos. Y ahora, aparecieron numerosas grietas y lagunas, como si en algún momento, algo lo hubiera destruido. Algo muy poderoso... ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Después de todo, antes de perder el conocimiento, todo estaba en orden...

Ahora Harry claramente sintió la debilidad de la barrera. Trató de fortalecerlo, pero no fue fácil hacerlo. Los síntomas de destrucción eran evidentes: los dedos se apretaron nerviosamente, el corazón latía más rápido. Ahora, sentado en el salón de clases y tratando de distinguir el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban del ruido general, sintió como si antes de un examen o antes de su primer encuentro con Snape, después de haber bebido la poción ’Desiderium Intimum’.

Finalmente, la puerta que se abrió, crujió y se oyeron pasos: amplios y decisivos. ¡Oh, Harry los conocía demasiado bien! Los escuchó tantas veces, que pudo distinguir entre miles de otros: inciertos, apresurados, tartamudeando, arrastrando los pies. Los pasos de Snape fueron igualados por el propietario: atrajeron la atención, se pusieron en primer plano y, en su contexto, los demás parecían pálidos e inexpresivos.

Los dedos se aferraron convulsivamente al libro de texto de Pociones, mientras el dolor en el pecho se intensificaba bruscamente. Era como si Snape... lo que emanaba de él... solo su presencia hizo que este dolor se hiciera más fuerte, le quitó la capacidad de respirar.

Snape caminó entre las filas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio moverse la oscura figura y de repente se dio cuenta de que todos sus músculos estaban tensos.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la clase, el maestro de pociones se congeló y se dio la vuelta. Una larga túnica negra se alzó, haciendo un susurro silencioso...

Tan familiar...

En el momento en que Harry sintió el toque de la mirada de ojos negros sin fondo, su piel enrojecida, su corazón latía con fuerza, una ola de calor se derramó sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que los vellos se levantaran en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

¡No, no, no! Esto es imposible. ¡Él no reaccionará así! ¡_No debe!_

En un ataque de pánico, Harry buscó un frío y un silencio salvadores, tratando de envolverse en ellos como una capa; haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano, trató de jalarlos sobre sí mismo, pero resultó que la defensa en un momento se había desgastado, se encogió y ya no pudo ocultarlo.

Indiferencia. Calma. Desprecio. Este es el mundo correcto. No en el que vivía antes, tomando a Snape por una persona completamente diferente. ¡Después de todo, él es solo un estafador y un mentiroso! Un asqueroso y despiadado monstruo...

Cubriendo sus ojos por un momento, Harry respiró hondo, sintiendo que su corazón se calmaba gradualmente.

-Hoy dedicaremos una lección a la prueba de verificación de pociones recientemente completadas - dijo una voz muy profunda. - Se dividirán en cuatro grupos para excluir lo más posible... - Snape se detuvo por un momento y miró a Hermione... siendo eufemístico, las tentaciones de ayudar a su compañera. - Por lo tanto, cada grupo tendrá su propia tarea. Los nombres de las pociones y las listas de ingredientes, se pueden encontrar en la pizarra. - Una corta ola decisiva de la varita. - ¡A trabajar!

A Harry le pareció que los tonos de esa voz, llenan cada célula de su cuerpo, se vertía en sus oídos, esparciendo chispas sobre su piel, afectando las terminaciones nerviosas y haciendo que esa voz, se sienta en todas partes y... especialmente en el interior, vibrando allí, moviéndose...

Metió los dedos aún más en el libro.

Se escuchó el sonido de una silla siendo retirada; Snape se sentó en su escritorio. La clase se movió: los estudiantes se miraron nerviosos, tratando de encontrar compañeros cercanos que obtuvieran la misma poción que tenían, y luego se levantaron para tomar los ingredientes.

Pero Harry ni siquiera se movió. Mirando fijamente el tablero, no pudo enfocar sus ojos en absoluto: letras borrosas ante sus ojos.

Intentó explicarse a sí mismo: _lo que le_ estaba sucediendo, pero cada suposición parecía simplemente absurda. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más ira le invadía. Ira y miedo.

¿Quizás esto es todo lo que Snape está haciendo? ¿Tal vez le puso algún tipo de hechizo? ¿Imperius? Pero, para qué? En primer lugar, Snape lo odia y, en segundo lugar, no le dará nada. No, ese no es su estilo. Harry habría podido reconocer el efecto de los hechizos, ya que ya los había tratado. La influencia que sintió no vino del exterior. La fuente estaba en él.

Ron y Hermione también se levantaron y se dirigieron a los ingredientes. Reflexionando sobre sus suposiciones, Harry involuntariamente miró al profesor sentado en su escritorio. Sin embargo, en lugar de llevárselo inmediatamente, miró con creciente dolor en el pecho y miró la figura oscura inclinada sobre la mesa, los mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

Y luego Snape, como si sintiera que un par de ojos verdes lo estaban perforando, levantó la vista y lo miró directamente.

Harry inmediatamente se volvió y miró el objeto más cercano, es decir, la pizarra.

El corazón de Harry saltó a su garganta.

¡Basta! ¡Contrólate! Snape no existe para ti. Él no es nadie. Después de lo que ha hecho, no será nadie nunca más.

Harry trató de concentrarse en la pizarra, pero cuanto más miraba la escritura, menos veía.

Decidió mirar a Snape nuevamente para ver si notaba algo. Y corrió directamente hacia la mirada de ojos negros y entrecerrados.

¡Maldita sea! Parece que se dio cuenta.

¿Cuántas veces se meterá en problemas en esta lección?

Si Hermione hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Harry en ese momento, se habría sorprendido de sus reservas de maldiciones.

Sus amigos regresaron, y Harry, sintiendo su mirada sobre sí mismo, se levantó apresuradamente y también fue a la despensa, aunque no tenía idea de qué ingredientes llevar allí. Ni siquiera sabía qué poción iba a hacer.

Girándose para leer su nombre en el pizarrón, Harry de repente sintió que sus piernas se doblaban. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó, golpeándose dolorosamente el codo, pero, a pesar de esto, logró notar la desaparición de la bota de Zabini. El Slytherin se alzaba sobre él, y su rostro estaba distorsionado por una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Apagado de nuevo, Potter? ¿Quizás deberíamos llamar a Pomfrey y cancelar la lección por tu culpa? Realmente te gusta cuando lo sientes, ¿verdad? Pobre niño de oro...

Harry se levantó lentamente, ignorando las risas provenientes de las mesas de Slytherin. Enderezándose, miró los pequeños ojos azul grisáceos de Zabini, casi con placer al sentir el acero nacer de nuevo en su interior. Frío, duro, agudo. Perfectamente adaptado para perforar al Slytherin parado frente a él.

Dio un paso adelante, como a punto de rodear a Zabini, pero se demoró un momento y le susurró con una voz helada en el oído:

-Si no quieres terminar como Malfoy en su peor pesadilla, te daré un buen consejo: ¡nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí! - Zabini se puso pálido y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin esperar más desarrollos, Harry siguió su propio camino, escuchando la voz aguda de Snape cortar el aire detrás de él:

-Le pido, Señor Zabini, que se siente y cuide su poción. Ya no quiero escuchar una sola palabra. Cualquiera que haga un sonido, volará fuera de clase. ¿Está claro?

Girando para mirar una vez más el tablero, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y miró brevemente la cara distorsionada de Zabini.

Ignorando la reacción del Slytherin, Harry finalmente leyó qué poción estaba a punto de hacer: desinfectante. Al azar, tomó varios componentes, que, recuerdo, eran parte de él. No había duda de que la poción se echaría a perder, porque cuando se aprobó, yacía inconsciente en el ala del hospital. Harry estaba seguro de que Snape lo había elegido a propósito, queriendo que no pasara la prueba. Al final... eso no debería molestarlo. Ahora no importaba: sin poción, sin ocupación. En unos días, se encontrará con Voldemort. Entonces, todo esto es completamente irrelevante, y especialmente Snape.

Sin embargo, resultó que la tarea, convencerse de la verdad de la última tesis, excede las capacidades de Harry.

Sin embargo, el incidente con Zabini suavizó ligeramente la ira acumulada y calmó la tormenta emocional. Harry nunca volvió a mirar a la figura oscura. Al enfocar los ingredientes, los arrojó a una olla hirviendo, sin importarle cómo sus acciones correspondían a la receta. Una explosión podría ocurrir cada minuto, así que tuvo que controlar cuidadosamente las burbujas que aparecían en la superficie, para que en caso de peligro, pudiera tener tiempo para esconderse debajo de la mesa.

Cuando pasó un poco más de la mitad de la lección, se escuchó el sonido de una silla moviéndose hacia atrás. El maestro de pociones se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a un desvío tradicional.

Harry se tensó involuntariamente. Era más fuerte que él. Algo así como una reacción defensiva, como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera preparando para una batalla imaginaria. A la batalla contigo mismo.

Snape comenzó con los Slytherins. Harry podía escuchar su voz tranquila y profunda, que se extendió como humo por toda la clase cuando el profesor dio instrucciones a sus cargos. Cuando bajó la voz a un susurro, sonó como cuando, cuando... cuando...

_¡Merlín! ¡Cálmate!_

Harry apretó la cuchara de madera que agitaba la poción. Las palmas sudaron al instante.

A juzgar por los sonidos, Snape siguió adelante. Escuchó su pisada pausada, y el sonido de estos pasos actuó sobre Harry como el tic del reloj de una bomba, haciéndolo esperar con miedo por lo que podría pasar si el maestro de pociones se detuviera frente a su mesa...

Y ya había llegado a los Gryffindors. Habiendo pasado rápidamente las filas de atrás, el profesor se detuvo en algún momento. Harry respiró hondo y enderezó sus dedos apretados.

Terminaría pronto. ¡Qué cansado era esperar! Pero Snape aparentemente decidió no apresurarse.

Lamiéndose los labios, Harry giró la cabeza y miró hacia atrás.

Con una sonrisa sardónica en voz baja, Snape se paró detrás de Neville y observó con una mirada complacida mientras él, atormentado por la presencia del maestro que lo rodeaba y casi respiraba en la parte posterior de su cabeza, intentaba destrozar los rizomas en el caldero con manos temblorosas.

De repente, Snape dejó de magnetizar la poción de Longbottom. Su mirada se deslizó hacia arriba y se cruzó con la de Harry, haciéndole sentir que el dolor apremiante en su pecho se había vuelto insoportable. Algo crecía dentro de él, algo distante, hundido en las profundidades... y tratando de salir, liberarse, sin importarle la desgracia y el dolor que traería...

Las cejas de Snape se encontraron en el puente de su nariz, y se enderezó.

Harry se dio la vuelta apresuradamente y miró su caldero.

No, no puede... necesita... ¡para!

Miró su mano temblorosa.

Algo pareció derretirse dentro de él.

Habiéndose recuperado, Harry no escuchó de inmediato los pasos pausados que se quedaron en silencio detrás de él. No tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el ataque... de ese... aroma. Hierbas… Y algo más dulce. Dulce como la lengua de Snape moviéndose en su boca...

¡Merlín!

No. ¡Suficiente!

La cabeza de Harry estaba girando.

Podía sentir a Snape inclinándose hacia él, y luego se escuchó un sonido cerca de su oído... esa misma voz:

-Veo que te enfrentas a otra brillante derrota, Potter. Me temo que incluso una rebaja no será un castigo suficiente...

_“¿Qué castigo preferiría, señor Potter?”_

-A su discreción, profesor - murmuró Harry inarticuladamente, sin siquiera saber lo que estaba escuchando, pero lo que era solo el eco de los recuerdos en su cabeza. - Eso es... - se recuperó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. - Si usted piensa así, señor...

¡El infierno! ¡El infierno! ¡El infierno!

Harry de repente irresistiblemente quería golpearse la cabeza contra la encimera.

-Gryffindor no tiene posibilidades de ganar la Copa de la Escuela. Último lugar... Qué pena... - continuó el maestro de pociones, y por su voz, todo el cuerpo de Harry estaba cubierto de "piel de gallina". Un siseo silencioso hizo... no, ¡no debe pensar en eso!

Snape se enderezó y, con un resoplido burlón, se puso a un lado. Harry sintió el toque del manto negro, del cual sus habilidades motoras ya deterioradas simplemente se paralizaron. Tratando de mantener sus manos sudorosas ocupadas con algo, tomó un tazón de vainas de clococustus y accidentalmente empujó una botella de vinagre de Parma, que se vertió sobre la mesa. Harry trató de agarrarla, pero rozó un tazón de bayas ralladas que se derrumbó sobre el piso de piedra, rodando directamente sobre las botas negras de Snape que estaban al lado del escritorio de Hermione.

¡Maldición!

Harry no quería mirar a los ojos de Snape y, rápidamente deslizándose debajo de la mesa, comenzó a recoger bayas negras.

¡Definitivamente, Harry es el chiste repugnante de alguien! ¿O el destino mismo decidió reírse de él? Enterró todos los recuerdos y sentimientos asociados con este... hombre. ¿Por qué tenían que volver a la vida ahora? ¡Cuatro días antes de encontrarse cara a cara, con Voldemort! ¿Por qué, nada más abandonar el ala del hospital, este dolor se instaló en su pecho? ¿Por qué tuvo ese sueño anoche? ¿Qué le hizo susurrar _su_ nombre? Él tiene que olvidarse de todo…

Después de todo, ese hombre no es la persona que él conocía. Es un extraño. Lo trató como a un gusano. Y aún peor. Esta persona puede verlo morir sin una sombra de emoción. La compasión es desconocida para él. ¿Cómo puede seguir teniendo sentimientos por _él_?

Harry había estado a salvo la semana pasada. Protegido por el silencio, el frío y la oscuridad. ¿Por qué no puede ser como antes? ¿Por qué su propio corazón lo traiciona, ignorando la voz de su maestro, ordenándole que se calme? ¿Cómo puede centrarse ahora en el próximo?

La mirada de Harry se deslizó involuntariamente hacia las botas negras a unos metros de distancia, hasta hace poco había besado esas piernas... y luego subió por los pantalones y bajó el abrigo negro. Besó cada centímetro de este frío y luego tan caliente cuerpo... Sus dedos se apretaron en un puño, convirtiendo las bayas recogidas, en gachas. Se puso terriblemente caliente, su corazón latía como loco, el dolor en su pecho le impedía respirar. Cerrando los ojos, jadeó ansiosamente por aire, luchando desesperadamente con lo que le arrancaron, tratando de aguantar, de encarcelar allí, adentro.

¡Es imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡No lo permitirá!

Y en ese momento se escuchó un rugido amortiguado:

-Potter, ¿te vas a sentar debajo de la mesa trapeando el piso durante toda la lección? Como siempre, ignoras el trabajo que se te ha encomendado. ¡Regresa a tu lugar de inmediato!

Harry abrió los dedos, vio el jugo de bayas fluir a través de ellos y respiró hondo.

Se las arregló para contenerlo.

Saliendo lentamente de debajo de la mesa, se encontró con Hermione... y luego con la mirada inexpresiva de Snape. Como si nada hubiera pasado, Harry se sentó y miró su caldero, cuando de repente Hermione lo empujó. Giró la cabeza y vio que su amiga había puesto un pañuelo a su lado.

-Gracias - respondió, limpiándose las manos y tratando de no notar la mirada atenta de los ojos negros fijos en sus dedos.

Afortunadamente, Snape rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y se alejó, extrañando la poción de Ron y algunos Gryffindors más.

Harry ya no lo miró, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en la poción, aunque sabía que aún no la cocinaría correctamente.

Diez minutos antes del final de la clase, Snape se levantó de la mesa y anunció que el tiempo asignado para cocinar había expirado. Luego se desvió, recolectó muestras para evaluaciones y limpió las calderas de aquellos que no habían podido completar la tarea. Finalmente, se detuvo frente al escritorio de Harry.

Levantando la cabeza, el Gryffindor miró hacia adelante y vio una larga hilera de pequeños botones que se extendían a lo largo de la túnica negra. Una imagen no invitada apareció ante sus ojos: los largos dedos de Snape, desabrochándolos uno tras otro... sin prisa y...

Apretando los dientes, bajó apresuradamente los ojos, mirando el patrón inusualmente curioso sobre la mesa de madera.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? - Vino una voz severa.

-Poción - respondió Harry en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-Desinfección.

-Entonces, ¿cómo desinfectas? - La voz del maestro de pociones rezumaba una burla. - Prefieres envenenar a alguien con ellos que matar la infección. Sospecho que solo es adecuado para limpiar tuberías de alcantarillado. Troll. - Una ola de la varita, y el contenido de la caldera desapareció, sin dejar rastro. - Debería haber bajado tu calificación, pero eso es imposible. Por lo tanto, para la próxima lección, escribirás un ensayo de aproximadamente cuatro pies de largo sobre esta poción, prestando especial atención a la composición y una descripción detallada de su preparación.

El corazón de Harry se hundió, cuando se dio cuenta de que...

¿La próxima lección? Para la próxima... Pero no habrá próxima lección. Nunca. Esta fue su última lección de pociones. La última.

Apresuradamente bajó la cabeza, queriendo ocultar lo que podría haber aparecido en su rostro.

Asintió silencioso. Su voz podría haberlo traicionado.

Snape se alejó para evaluar la poción de Hermione, pero luego sonó la campana y todos aquellos cuyas pociones ya habían sido revisadas comenzaron a empacar y salir. Harry hizo lo mismo. No quería estar en la misma habitación con este hombre por un minuto más. Por lo tanto, habiendo recogido su bolso y sin esperar a sus amigos, se levantó y corrió hacia la salida, experimentando la extraña sensación de que alguien le había atado una piedra pesada al cuello.

Una vez afuera, se volvió y miró hacia la puerta: ella lo condujo al aula con la que... con la que tenía tantos recuerdos...

Harry sabía que la estaba viendo por última vez, que nunca volvería a cruzar ese umbral. Jamás. Incluso la idea de que esto vuelva a suceder es imposible. Sin embargo... él mismo hizo esta elección.

Luego miró hacia adelante, en lo profundo de un largo corredor. Necesita seguir adelante. No debe detenerse, no debe reflexionar, porque entonces... entonces...

No importa.

Con un profundo suspiro, él simplemente... avanzó, incapaz de decir adiós a la sensación de que detrás de esta puerta estaba dejando algo muy, muy valioso.


	74. No te creo. (Parte dos)

Harry sostenía una bola de cristal. En la oscuridad, la luz emitida por ella parecía mucho más brillante. Lo sacó tan pronto como escuchó a Ron y Neville roncando, y ahora no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó mirándola. Harry no pensó por qué estaba haciendo esto. Solo la observó y a través de ella, vio unos ojos negros como el alquitrán... examinó la cara severa, qué se volvió más clara o fruncía el ceño, depende de cómo quisiera verlo...

En este momento parecía hambriento y codicioso ... como entonces ...

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry identificó las llamas bailando en las pupilas de Snape.

¿Cómo pudo él ... hacer lo que hizo? ¿Cómo puede una persona, en cuyo corazón no hay nada más que hielo, ser tan ... cálido? Si tanto lo odiaba, ¿cómo podría encontrar el fuego del deseo que lo devoraba desde adentro?

¿Es posible, que sintiendo náuseas por la otra persona, puedas susurrar con una pasión tan devoradora?

_"Muéstrame cómo te masturbas cuando piensas en mí"._

El eco de la voz familiar sonó en su cabeza ... combinada con esa mirada ...

Sin apartar los ojos de la persona que miraba desde la bola, Harry, sin saberlo, se desabrochó los pantalones.

_"Ahora sácalo lentamente"._

Él obedeció. Su miembro estaba caliente. Hinchado. Ansioso.

_"Puedes empezar"._

Harry tímidamente pasó una palma sobre él. La parte inferior de su abdomen provocó un dulce espasmo. Oh, él anhelaba eso. Movió su mano una vez más, pasando desde el prepucio, hasta la cabeza enrojecida e hipersensible.

Oh entonces...

Arriba y abajo ... su mano se movió más rápido. Su pene se estremeció bajo sus dedos. Pulsando ...

¡Si, si, si! Merlín, casi olvidaba lo agradable que era...

_“Más lento...”_

Harry obedeció la orden, a pesar de que le costó un esfuerzo tremendo. El deseo era demasiado fuerte ...

A pesar del hecho de que trató de apretar sus labios lo más fuerte posible, unos gemidos suaves, salieron de ellos.

_“Eso es correcto. Gime para mí._

Oh dios ...

Esto es demasiado ... demasiado ...

Los párpados de Harry se cerraron solos ...

Una sensación maravillosa se deslizaba por su pene cada vez más rápido y ...

_"Mírame, Potter"._

Harry inmediatamente abrió los ojos y vio una mirada frenética y brillante, ojos negros ardiendo en fiebre, devorándolo ...

Una poderosa ola orgásmica cubrió a Harry, desde su cabeza, sacudiendo su cuerpo, bebiendo la fuerza de sus músculos, derramándose en salpicaduras de líquido blanco, ensuciando su palma y su estómago. Luego, los calambres encontraron un retroceso, dejando una sensación de dicha que parecía que estaba en un punto de perder el sentido. Las estrellas brillaron ante sus ojos y entre ellas, dos ojos negros brillaron más que todas, similar a los túneles sin fondo.

Duró mucho tiempo ...

Finalmente, la tensión dio paso al temblor y el calor comenzó a disiparse gradualmente. Harry abrió los dedos y miró a los ojos, que ahora brillaban con ... satisfacción ...

_"Excelente"._

Sin embargo, antes de que los ecos del orgasmo finalmente se disiparan ... Harry apretó la pelota con tanta fuerza como si quisiera aplastarla. La imagen de Snape comenzó a desdibujarse y finalmente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Se enfrió.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Necesita olvidarse de él ... pero ...

Harry arrancó la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos. La ira en sí mismo se derramó por sus venas, aún más rápido que antes: emoción.

Lo que hizo ... fue vergonzoso. Necesitaba pararlo. Necesita encontrar una manera de ... ¡Necesita salir de ese callejón sin salida! Calmarse. Olvidarlo...

¿Y qué ayuda a olvidar mejor? La respuesta es conocida.

Y Harry sabía cómo conseguirlo.

Poniendo la pelota debajo de la almohada, sacó su varita, luego sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores y rápidamente marcó el punto de la mazmorra marcado como Severus Snape. Luego examinó periódicamente los pasillos. Filch estaba en el tercer piso, y la Sra. Norris estaba en el quinto. Agarrando la capa de invisibilidad, Harry se vistió cálidamente y salió de puntillas de la habitación. Todavía había estudiantes en la sala de estar, pero gracias al manto llegó a salir desapercibido. Echó un vistazo al Mapa, para no tropezar con la galería de patrullaje de algún maestro, abandonó el castillo y, ahogado en ventisqueros, llegó al Sauce Boxeador. Inmovilizándolo con el hechizo Immobilus, Harry abrió paso a través del agujero subterráneo hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

Empujando la puerta deformada que colgaba de una bisagra, Harry salió. El viento se cambió aún más fuerte que en el castillo, y ahora silbó en todas las grietas. Frotándose las manos heladas, Harry se vio hacia las luces de la aldea mágica que brilla en la oscuridad, a lo lejos.

Después de un minuto, detectó que sería bueno enmascarar los rastros que quedaban en la nieve, pero rechazó inmediatamente la idea. ¿Quién pensaría en buscarlo aquí?

Por la noche, Hogsmeade aparentemente extinto. La única señal de vida eran las ventanas desde las cuales la cálida luz se derramaba sobre la nieve. Tratando de mantenerse alejado de los cuadrados amarillos, Harry se dirigió hacia su objetivo ... un pub ubicado lejos de la calle principal. Por supuesto, estaba abierto y puede estar seguro de que nadie prestará atención a otro visitante secreto.

Harry hizo una pausa antes de entrar. Del pub salieron fragmentos de conversaciones, risas roncas y murmullos borrachos. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente respiró hondo y empujó la pesada puerta de la Cabeza de Cerdo.

Las esperanzas se hicieron realidad, y nadie prestó atención ni a la puerta que se abría de forma independiente, ni a la aparición de huellas mojadas en el sucio suelo de madera. Harry miró a su alrededor. En la mesa había un grupo de magos borrachos: su cabello era largo y enmarañado, y sus capas estaban gastadas y parcheadas: parecía que este pub era su hogar. Junto a la pared, notó a varios invitados más en capuchas, y en una de las mesas, dos mujeres jóvenes, cuya apariencia era completamente incompatible con el entorno local. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se dio la vuelta de repente, y Harry vio pequeños ojos amarillos venenosos con largas pupilas verticales. Resulta que no eran personas. Así como no había nadie sentado en la ventana, cuya piel se parecía a una corteza de madera áspera.

Era un refugio de toda la basura. Hombres lobo… Aquí, todos ellos serán ellos mismos, ya nadie le importaba. Harry todavía no tenía idea de cómo Tonks pudo elegir este pub para su fiesta de Navidad. Ahora, en una forma sin adornos, la "cabeza de cerdo" parecía el último alijo: el piso estaba cubierto de pijama, la barra estaba funcionando, y parecía que el camarero que arrastraba sobre el mostrador solo untaba la tierra. Pero Harry no interfirió. Lo principal era conseguir el objetivo por el vino aquí.

Pero, ¿cómo conseguirlo sin llamar la atención?

Al acecho contra la pared, esperó. Después de un tiempo, el cantinero sirvió dos vasos de alcohol fuerte y los llevó a una mesa que estaba apoyada contra la pared. Sin dudarlo, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad. Después de deslizarse detrás de la barra, agarró una botella con una cantidad impresionante de porcentaje en la etiqueta, lo que se necesita para sumergir rápidamente la mente en el olvido maravilloso. Puso varios galeones sobre el mostrador, escondió la botella debajo del manto, agarró el primer vaso que cayó debajo de su brazo y se escondió en el rincón más oscuro del pub.

El primer sorbo le quemó la garganta, como una lava al rojo vivo, pero el siguiente, sin sensibilidad, ya no se sensibilidad. Mirando la encimera aburrida, Harry bebió y bebió, tratando de no pensar en nada. Ni en Voldemort, ni sobre el duelo que lo esperaba, ni sobre el hecho de que, muy probablemente, en dos días no estará vivo, o incluso que no tiene ninguna posibilidad, ya que no sabe nada ni nada que valga la pena.

No aprendió nada ... Solo perdió el tiempo ...

Ni siquiera tuvieron en ... cierta figura alta, que de una manera extraña comenzó a atraer su mirada, ni en la voz de la que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de "piel de gallina", ni en las manos frías, cuyo toque recordaba tan claramente ... ni esos ojos profundos, llenos de oscuridad ...

No consideró en el Pool of Remembrance, que le mostró que todo lo que creía era mentira ...

Una mentira

Harry pensó en la palabra, analizándola como un acertijo extremadamente curioso. Luego tomó otro sorbo y nuevamente trató de enfocar sus ojos en uno de los nudos, pero falló. La imagen se nubló ante sus ojos, el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar.

Una mentira.

Una gran mentira de mierda.

_“No eres nadie para mí.”_

Una mentira.

_“Te quiero tanto.”_

Una mentira…

_“No puedo cambiar eso.”_

Lo...

Harry frunció el ceño.

Espera, Snape... pensó que Harry estaba durmiendo. ¿Por qué necesitaba decir eso? ¿Por qué lo abrazó, si pensaba que estaba dormido? Y antes de eso, él mismo lo invitó a su casa a pasar la noche. Y antes...

_¿Crees que solo tienes que sacrificar los más valioso?”_

_Lo más valioso..._

_Lo más valioso..._

Las palabras de Snape hicieron eco en su cabeza.

¡Pero no tiene sentido!

Harry sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del molesto eco, sin embargo, no quería callarse.

De la intensidad de sus pensamientos, sus cejas convergieron sobre el puente de su nariz aún más. Necesita emborracharse... Tomó unos sorbos más. Oh, sí, se pensaba mucho mejor ahora...

_“Si te dejas guiar por los sentimientos personales, puedes asumir que ya has perdido.”_

Sí. Snape lo dijo. ¿Pero qué podría significar?

Y... y quería que Harry pasara las vacaciones con él. ¿Por qué querría eso si lo odiaba? Preparó una cerveza cremosa con canela. Se acordó de él. Permitió que dejara el árbol de navidad. Y... guardó el secreto de Luna y Tonks, porque Harry se lo pidió.

Y aun así...

Otro sorbo. Su cabeza ya giraba tanto que apenas podía reconocer los contornos de los objetos.

Sin embargo... tal monstruo no... simplemente no podría curar sus piernas heridas con tanta ternura. No traería la cena del Gran Comedor, fingiendo ser ama de llaves. No ayudaría con sus estudios, no pondría libros de texto con los temas destacados de las siguientes lecciones en su bolso. No le daría ungüento a Ron, solo porque Harry se lo había pedido. No habría leído sobre Quidditch, solo para él...

Pero lo vio en el pensive... ¿O toda esa vida era solo un sueño? ¿El sueño más maravilloso que haya tenido, y ahora es el despertar?

No puede ser…

Fue su Severus... quien lo miró como si Harry fuera la persona más importante del mundo... Quién tocó su cuerpo de manera tan desinteresada y ansiosa, como si todo no fuera suficiente para él y no pudiera tener suficiente… Quien se perdió en él, como si nada en el mundo le importaba excepto una cosa: su proximidad. Después de todo, son reflejos. No pueden ser controlados.

Y todo lo demás... los latidos frenéticos del corazón, respiración rápida, dedos temblorosos, voz ronca, y la sonrisa... Una verdadera sonrisa. Y esa es una expresión indescriptible de los ojos. Cálida. Luminosa…

¡Es imposible fingirlos! ¡Imposible!

Harry agarró frenéticamente la botella.

Recordó... recordó cómo Snape aprendió de él a ser amable, cómo adoptó todos los gestos paso a paso... ¡No se le ocurrió todo eso! ¡Lo recordaba todo, TODO! 

Besos, movimientos, miradas. El fuego… El fuego que aparecía en los ojos de Snape cada vez que lo miraba. Una llama insaciable que todo lo consume. Incluso cuando estaban maldiciendo, incluso cuando Snape se convirtió en una bestia angustiada por los celos... Harry recordó las emociones reflejadas en su rostro, y que... Snape estaba listo para destrozarlo. Pero lo único que realmente vomitó fue su ropa, cuando la tomó apresurada y ferozmente, como si fuera un hambre indomable.

Alguien que solo tiene oscuridad adentro, no podría arder con una llama tan cegadora...

Y finalmente... no lo dejó beber esa poción. Lo contuvo. Por qué… ¿Porque supuestamente era temprano? ¿Porque Harry no confiaba en él? Gran broma, Severus sabía muy bien que haría cualquier cosa por él. Absolutamente todo.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esa escena estaba ante sus ojos. Vio la cara de Severus. Merlín, nunca olvidará el tormento que lo congeló. Su cara era... diferente. Emociones tan fuertes. No encajaban con lo que sucedió entre ellos esa noche. ¿Y por qué Severus estuvo tan deprimido más tarde? A la mañana siguiente. Y... ¿cómo dijo entonces?

_“A veces las cosas se salen de control y no podemos influir en nada. Es más fuerte que nosotros.”_

Harry descansó su frente contra sus manos juntas.

Eso es exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Era más fuerte que él. Estaba furioso y no podía influir en eso. No pudo calmarse, no pudo evitar pensar, no pude evitar sentir...

Los buenos recuerdos parpadearon en su cabeza, rompiendo aproximadamente las revelaciones recibidas en el pensive.

Allí todos se burlaron de él… Los Mortífagos. Voldemort. Todos.

Snape lo usó. Jugó con él. Lo engañó. Le mintió. Quería sacrificarlo. Lo manipuló desde el principio. Era para él, solo una herramienta que usan hasta que sea adecuada para esto, y cuando cumple su función, la tiran a la basura. Asqueroso... Despiadadamente vil...

Si tan solo él pudiera...

Espera un minuto...

Sin levantar la cabeza, Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo y buscó un pequeño objeto redondeado.

Él mismo no sabía por qué no la había tirado. Por lo que siempre la llevaba consigo.

Los dedos apretaron una piedra.

_“Puedes venir por mí. Convoca a tus Mortífagos. Ahora ni siquiera puedo sostener una varita en mis manos. ¡Vamos, ven por mí!”_

La piedra cayó de la palma de su mano.

Sí... fue un desafío. Solo quería que apareciera, y entonces él... él... ¿qué iba a hacer?

Oh, qué mareado...

Harry miró desenfocado una botella. De hecho, había varias botellas. No es fácil contar cuántas hay, porque se movían todo el tiempo.

Y si intenta agarrar una, tal vez las otras dejarán de moverse...

¡Ay! Hacía calor en su bolsillo. Metió la mano y sacó una piedra luminosa. Había un mensaje adentro. Bien, las letras…

Harry trató de enfocar sus ojos y leyó con dificultad:

_“¿Dónde estás Potter?”_

Parpadeando, miró las letras brillantes.

¿Snape respondió? ¡No puede ser...! Además, ¿no había tirado la piedra?

Él apretó el cristal verde en su palma.

_“Sabes... Estaba pensando en nuestra última noche... Y no entiendo por qué me la diste. Después de todo...”_ \- una fuerte carcajada en la mesa de al lado interrumpió su línea de pensamientos inarticulados. - ¡Cállense, o se los llevará el diablo!

Sin soltar la piedra, Harry se llevó la mano a la oreja. Pero sintió el calor que emanaba de la piedra en su mejilla e inmediatamente lo eliminó.

Frunciendo el ceño, trató de concentrarse en las palabras que bailaban ante sus ojos.

_“¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¡Responde inmediatamente donde estás!”_

Ah, por supuesto... después de todo, Snape y sus Mortífagos no podrán saltar sobre él, si no saben dónde está. Lógico.

Los dedos apretaron la piedra nuevamente.

_“Estoy aquí... bebiendo. En cabeza de cerdo._

Antes de parpadear, llegó la respuesta:

_“¡No te muevas de ahí!”_

Sí, él no iba a hacerlo. Al final, no habría podido hacerlo de todos modos...

Harry miró alrededor del pub.

Está muy cansado. Ahora le gustaría dormir. Metió la piedra en su bolsillo, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza pesada sobre ellos.

Harry trató de ignorar lo que se necesitaba para cubrir sus párpados, y le pareció que estaba en un carrusel: los Dursley de alguna manera lo llevaron allí con ellos, ya que no tenían idea de qué hacer con él. Todos los sentidos lo convencieron de que estaba girando y, además, muy rápido, aunque era completamente imposible: estaba sentado a la mesa. Varias veces abrió los ojos en la prueba, y luego la rotación disminuyó un poco, pero cuando se cerraron, volvió a caer sobre el carrusel.

Y los muggles tienen que pagar por ese entretenimiento. ¿O quizás también conocen este método?

¡BOOM!

Un fuerte golpe repentino, hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza bruscamente y tocara con el codo la botella que había caído, derramando el resto del contenido sobre la encimera.

Snape estaba parado en el umbral del pub.

Harry tenía una extraña sensación de deja vu. Parecía que esto ya ha sucedido. Entonces Snape también apareció de repente en la puerta... y lo miró de la misma manera. Pero luego no se apresuró hacia él con una cara contorsionada por la ira, no lo sacó de la mesa con un tirón, como ahora, agarrando su cuello a través de la bata, y no lo arrastró hacia la salida, sin prestar atención al hecho de que Harry tropezó y, en general, apenas se mantenía de pie...

No, él lo recordaría.

Snape lo jaló hacia el patio y se detuvo solo en el rincón oscuro detrás del pub, donde descaradamente le quitó la capa de invisibilidad y luego lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban detrás de una cortina de cabello, las cejas convergían sobre la nariz, sus dientes estaban desnudos, ahora parecía una bestia rabiosa. Antes de que Harry recuperara el sentido, se agarró la barbilla y se obligó a levantar la cara con rudeza, mirándolo con creciente enojo.

-Estás completamente borracho - Siseó con una voz temblorosa de rabia: - ¡Eres un imbécil irresponsable! ¿Estás completamente loco? ¿Qué mosca mordiste que escapaste del castillo a este alijo y te emborrachaste hasta la insensibilidad? ¿Sabes qué pasaría si alguien descubriera tu ausencia y lanzara la alarma? ¿Desde a qué hora estas aquí? ¿Te quitaste el manto? ¿Alguien te ha visto?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, liberándose del agarre de sus dedos helados y apoyándose contra la pared del pub.

-¡No me toques! - Gruñó, fijando su mirada desenfocada en el maestro de pociones parado frente a él. El mundo giraba furiosamente, pero Harry podía ver a Snape como si fuera su único elemento estable. Figura alta y oscura con una larga capa. Snape. Snape, quien tuvo más... - Nadie me ha visto. No te congelarán... no sospecharán. Puedes hacerme pedazos. - Harry examinó el callejón nevado con ojos nublados. - Bueno, ¿dónde están tus colegas... Mortífagos? ¿No los trajiste contigo? - Preguntó, tratando de hablar desafiante, pero su lengua lo decepcionó un poco.

-No voy a escuchar tu charla borracha - murmuró Snape. - Si eso es todo, entonces volveremos inmediatamente al castillo, antes de que alguien descubra tu ausencia.

-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! - Harry se balanceó, tratando de golpear a Snape en la cara, pero se apartó. Luego trató de hacer lo mismo con su otra mano, pero, desafortunadamente, perdió el equilibrio y voló hacia adelante con la nariz. Sin embargo, Snape no lo dejó caer, lo agarró por los hombros con fuerza y lo empujó contra la pared, sosteniendo su mano.

-Déjame en paz... - no tuvo tiempo de terminar, porque Snape le cerró la boca con la palma de su mano y presionó todo su cuerpo contra Harry, como si quisiera ocultarlos a la sombra de una pared hecha de troncos ásperos.

Antes de que el Gryffindor escuchara, el algodón de la puerta del pub se cerró y una risa borracha entró, y luego apareció un grupo de magos borrachos a la vista. La compañía se detuvo en un tramo de nieve iluminado, a unos tres metros de ellos, y cuando volvieron la cabeza...

-Ni una palabra... - Hubo un susurro tenso cerca del oído de Harry, y Harry sintió que estaba tanteando y luego sacando su varita, sin apartar los ojos del trío de juerguistas.

Harry miró el rostro de Snape, que estaba a centímetros del suyo.

Podía sentirlo... Snape estaba tan cerca. Acurrucado a él. Apretado. Su palma fría sobre sus labios. Harry podía sentir su aliento en su rostro.

Oh, Dios...

La sangre crujía en sus oídos, fluía cada vez más rápido por sus venas, llenando de calor cada célula de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es posible sentirse en un ambiente tan frío y a la vez sentir que se derretirá? Su corazón dejó de latir y ahora solo tembló... se contrajo con espasmos rápidos y dolorosos, como un pájaro atrapado en una jaula que está tratando de liberarse a toda costa.

Los magos borrachos les dieron la espalda y, dando un paso vacilante, comenzaron a retirarse. Sin embargo, Snape no lo liberó de inmediato. Lo hizo solo cuando desaparecieron por completo de la vista.

La palma presionada contra sus labios desapareció, al igual que el cuerpo de soporte, y Harry casi se arrastró por la pared. Ahora la cabeza giraba con más fuerza. ¿Por qué el alcohol no lo ayudó a olvidar? No ayudó en absoluto. Por el contrario. Bajo su acción, todo solo... se intensificó. Se había vuelto más brillante. ¿O bebió muy poco? En este caso, debe regresar y tomar otro trago. Mucho que olvidar. Sobre él. Sobre todo. Incluso si tiene que emborracharse hasta la insensibilidad.

-Voy a volver al pub - murmuró con dificultad, desabrochándose de la pared y agarrando el tronco. - No me detendrás... - Lentamente, agarrándose a la pared, Harry dio unos pasos, pero luego... todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo.

Fuertes manos lo agarraron por los hombros. Idiota. Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba presionado contra una túnica negra. El mundo se disparó en un torbellino. Parecía que una fuerza desconocida lo empujaba en todas las direcciones a la vez, como si planeara hacerlo pedazos. Parecía estar en dos lugares a la vez. La tierra desapareció de debajo de sus pies y regresó solo después de un momento lleno de horror, y un nuevo encuentro con ella parecía un golpe en lugar de un aterrizaje suave.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró de pie cerca de las puertas de Hogwarts. Los brazos de apoyo desaparecieron, y Harry se balanceó, solo milagrosamente de pie. Todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero vio que la figura oscura que estaba frente a él, sorprendentemente clara otra vez, se dio cuenta de que un terrible dolor apremiante en el pecho, que no lo había dejado desde el momento en que despertó en el ala del hospital, se estaba intensificando. Como si algo se filtrara a través de la pared que lo rodeaba, fluía y fluía, y esta corriente no podía detenerse, porque la brecha era demasiado grande.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos negros.

Era Severus. _Su_ Severus. El que lo besó y abrazó... el que susurró que él, Harry, le pertenecía solo a él... el que le sonrió y no pudo ocultarlo... Sus manos temblaron de impaciencia cuando tocaron su cuerpo y se comportó como si no pudiera existir sin él...

Lo que los conectaba... era hermoso. Así lo dijo su corazón, pero no pudo engañar. Y si su última noche realmente no fue… entonces él mismo simplemente no existe. Después de todo, esa noche conoció los labios de Severus. Encontró su corazón...

Pero también había un grupo de memoria... en el que vio... vio...

Tal vez él se está volviendo loco…

Harry levantó lentamente la mano para tocar esa cara severa, tan familiar. ¿Cuántas veces lo acarició con la punta de los dedos, bañado en besos...?

Pero Snape repentinamente apartó bruscamente su mano y la apartó. Su mirada era helada.

Y luego Harry se dio cuenta... en el mismo momento, el dolor que se había asentado en su pecho estalló, liberando el resentimiento y la tristeza que se había estado acumulando durante tanto tiempo. Bajo su ataque, la presa que contenía los sentidos simplemente se demolió, explotó desde el interior.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? - Gritó, cegadoramente lanzándose hacia adelante con los puños e intentando golpear a Snape, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, sus piernas cambiaron hacia él, cediendo. - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo...? - Harry cayó de rodillas, aferrando sus manos al borde del manto. Estaba temblando, como si tuviera frío, los sollozos estallaron en su pecho. Se hundió más y más, hasta que sus dedos tocaron las botas negras. - Solo te necesitaba. Solo tú... - Una semana de monstruoso vacío, simulación, desapego... todo lo que trató de empujar lo más profundo posible, estalló, fluyó y fluyó en una corriente continua, que no pudo detener. - Solo te quería a ti... A TI...

-Levántate Inmediatamente - escuchó una voz suave y ahogada sobre él.

-¿Que pasó? No entiendo... Me miraste así... - Harry continuó susurrando, sintiendo oleadas de dolor que lo abrumaban, y agarrando el manto negro en sus manos, lo que en ese momento le pareció la única salvación. - Recuerdo que no pudiste apartarte de mí... Recuerdo tu calidez... ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?

-No he hecho nada - siseó Snape sobre él. - Para mí era solo un juego que ahora ha terminado. Ya no te necesito.

-No te creo - Harry comenzó a ahogarse. - No lo creo...

-No significaste nada para mí... _Nada_.

-No te creo...

-Te recomiendo encarecidamente - continuó Snape con firmeza, ignorando sus desesperadas exclamaciones, - que te mantengas alejado de mí. No te acerques a mí. No me mires. No pienses en mí. Olvídate de mi existencia.

¿Olvidar? ¿Cómo hacer eso? ¿Cómo? Estaba intentando... ¡intentando!

-¿Por qué dices eso? No entiendo... después de todo, esa noche... - vaciló cuando Snape se apartó bruscamente, y Harry tuvo que soltar la bata. Ahora, privado de la oportunidad de tocarla, se dio cuenta de que no tenía salvación...

\- Mírate. Eres patético - dijo Snape en voz baja, y le pareció a Harry que su voz venía de algún lugar lejano.

Pero incluso eso fue suficiente para que las palabras alcanzaran el objetivo, se hundieron profundamente. Muy profundo.

Harry guardó silencio. Fue destruido... solo quedaba una corriente débil que se filtraba a través de los fragmentos de las paredes destruidas... y la sensación de que había caído tan bajo, que era simplemente imposible caer más...

Eso es verdad. Él es patético. Persiguió un espejismo. Quería convencerse a toda costa, de que este era su antiguo Severus... Pero resultó que seguía siendo el mismo monstruo que había visto en el grupo de recuerdos. Resultó que Severus había ido. Y jamás volvería a verlo.

Tragando la amargura en su boca, Harry se sentó lentamente, apoyándose en sus temblorosas manos y rodillas.

Y de nuevo, el frío lo atrapó. Ahora, después de arrojarse fuera de sí mismo, reprimió y ocultó tan profundamente, todo el dolor, el resentimiento y la amargura... solo quedó el vacío dentro. Esta vez, uno que no se puede llenar con nada. Y... ya no hay tiempo para eso de todos modos. En unos días morirá. Y podrá olvidarse de él. Por fin. Y entonces todo será como Snape desea...

Harry se levantó de las rodillas y, sin levantar más la cabeza, le dio la espalda a Snape.

-No te preocupes - dijo en un susurro. - Me olvidaré de ti. - Harry no escuchó la respuesta. Sí, no contaba con ella. - Voy a volver al castillo. Y tú... no te atrevas a seguirme. - Con estas palabras, tropezó hacia adelante.

Una oleada excesiva de emociones lo privó de los restos de su ya debilitado cuerpo, por las fuerzas del alcohol. Harry trató de caminar, pero apenas se movió. Le pareció que pasaron siglos entre la separación del pie del suelo y un nuevo toque, y el mundo logró hacer varias revoluciones completas durante este tiempo.

Al final, la fuerza de la gravedad ganó, y Harry, al no tener tiempo para entender nada, se estrelló contra la nieve.

Al principio, lo que sucedió ni siquiera lo alcanzó. Simplemente le pareció que estaba rodeado de un frío helado. Un sentimiento familiar. Harry recordó cuán maravillosamente lo había llenado este frío antes, congelando el dolor sordo, llevándolo cada vez más profundo...

Pero esta vez, alguien no permitió que entrara el frío. Fuertes manos lo sacaron de la nieve, lo levantaron, lo arrancaron del abrazo de hielo y lo sumergieron en el suyo, cálido. Un brazo lo agarró por debajo de las rodillas, el otro lo abrazó por los hombros y Harry, inconscientemente, se enterró en el cuello caliente y lo abrazó.

Hierbas. Olía a hierbas. Y algo más dulce. Ese olor... le era tan familiar…

Severus.

Lo llevaron a alguna parte, pero no pudo ni quiso abrir los ojos. La cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Había un crujido de nieve bajo los pies. Y luego, Harry no captó el momento en que esto sucedió, el crujido fue reemplazado por el sonido de los talones en el piso de piedra. Se ha vuelto más cálido. Sin embargo, esta sensación inmediatamente dio paso a otra. El olor de Severus lo envolvió y lo acunó, penetró dentro, calentándolo mejor, que cualquier fuego.

El sonido de los pasos ha cambiado. Parece que ahora alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras, y Harry se presionó aún más cerca de ese cuerpo. Podía escuchar el aliento de este hombre, sentir la sangre latiendo bajo su piel. Esta piel es muy cálida y suave. Recordó cómo la besó, cómo presionó sus labios en este mismo lugar en su cuello... entonces, ¿por qué pensó que todo esto sucedió hace mil años?

Ahora se han detenido. Hubo un suave susurro, y luego el susurro de un retrato retraído. Se puso más cálido. Incluso hace calor.

Sus brazos alrededor de él lo bajaron a algo suave.

¡No! Él no quiere...

Harry se aferró desesperadamente al cuello que sostenía, pero sus manos fueron liberadas por la fuerza. Solo podía caer de espaldas, cediendo a la fatiga extrema.

El olor se ha ido. Ahora solo olía a polvo de viejos sofás y tapices.

Harry luchó con mareos persistentes y calambres estomacales cada vez más desagradables por algún tiempo. Finalmente, logró abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Era el salón de Gryffindor, y él estaba recostado en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

¿Cómo llegó él aquí? ¿Dónde... a dónde fue Snape? Realmente... ¿tal vez fue solo un sueño? Todo parecía ser el olor de Snape, su toque... solo soñaba...

Harry sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores de su bolsillo, la abrió fácilmente y miró dónde estaban las habitaciones del Maestro de Pociones.

Ahí está. En su despacho. Pero... Harry miró más de cerca. Le parecía que su visión estaba fallando... el punto que marcaba a Snape se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña. Cerrando los ojos por un momento, volvió a mirar.

No. El punto seguía recorriendo la oficina, en zigzags.

Debe ser el alcohol.

Miró de nuevo el mapa. En la sala de Slytherin, se encontraron varios estudiantes que aún estaban despiertos, pero los puntos que los marcaban se comportaron como de costumbre, los vio claramente, tanto como fue posible en su condición.

Harry volvió a mirar la oficina de Snape. Un punto con su nombre continuó circulando ante sus ojos.

Bajando el Mapa, dejó caer la cabeza sin fuerza.

Lo más probable es que estaba muy cansado y bebió demasiado, por lo que las alucinaciones no son sorprendentes.

Necesita dormir. Si. Tal vez mañana, todo se verá diferente... Y entonces al menos entenderá algo...

_Al menos algo._

** _* * *_ **

_“No me importa._

_No me importa nada._

_Es como si fueras el columpio y yo soy el niño que cae._

_Es como la forma en que peleamos, _

_Las veces que lloré, y llegamos a los golpes._

_Y cada noche, la pasión está ahí… _

_Así que tiene que estar bien, ¿verdad?_

_No, no te creo,_

_ Cuando dices no venga por aquí más._

_No te recordaré._

_Dijiste que no estaríamos separados._

_No te creo,_

_Cuando dices que ya no me necesitas._

_Así que no finjas,_

_No amarme en absoluto._

_No me importa._

_Todavía no me importa en absoluto._

_Es como uno de esos malos sueños cuando no puedes despertarte,_

_Pero quiero más no, no voy a parar._

_Porque sé que vendrás... ¿verdad?_

_Solo no te quedes ahí y me veas caer ..._

_Porque yo _

_Porque todavía no me importa en absoluto._

_Es como la forma en que peleamos, _

_Las veces que lloro, y llegamos a los golpes._

_Y cada noche, la pasión está ahí, _

_Así que tiene que estar bien, ¿verdad?_

_No te creo."_

"No te creo" por Pink.


	75. Praeludium.

_“Todo lo que quiero, _

_Es solo una vez_

_Para verte en la luz,_

_Pero te escondes detrás…_

_El color de la noche._

_Si pudieras abrirme,_

_¿Nunca podremos ir más allá de este muro?_

_Por favor sal…_

_El color de la noche.”_

Harry se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar el Mapa de los Merodeadores, que yacía abierto en su regazo. Después de tres horas de mirada febril, le dolían los ojos, especialmente, porque tenía que hacerlo en el crepúsculo: las antorchas montadas en las paredes daban muy poca luz. No quería arriesgarse y usar _Lumos_… ¿Si la luz mágica es visible a través de la capa de invisibilidad? 

Demasiados Slytherins caminaban por los pasillos de la mazmorra. Fue suficiente que un estudiante de segundo año, jugando con un amigo, se topara con él. Después de este incidente, tuvo que cambiarse del lugar que había elegido, sobre el piso de piedra fría a un pequeño nicho, quizás un poco remoto y oscuro, pero al menos más seguro, ya que iba a pasar varias horas aquí, esperando...

¿Y qué estaba esperando realmente? Algún tipo de ocasión propicia.

Por desgracia, parecía que Snape no iba a salir de su habitación esta noche. Llevaba dos horas y media sentado en su oficina. Después se levantó y fue a la sala de estar, donde pasó media hora antes de ir al baño y finalmente... Harry observó el punto negro, que ya estaba borroso ante sus ojos, el dormitorio.

¡Es un imbécil, por esperar tener una "oportunidad"! Intentó entrar a la oficina por la tarde, cuando Snape regresó de su clase, pero Harry dudaba que sus hechizos duraran más de quince minutos, porque si él estaba dentro, tendría que pasar mucho más tiempo allí, de lo que estaba seguro. Además, ¿cómo iba a sacar a Snape de su apartamento el tiempo suficiente para obtener lo que buscaba? ¿Y qué pasa si Snape descubre su presencia?

No, él no necesitaba riesgos injustificados. Por lo tanto, lo único que queda, es sentarse y esperar "algún tipo de incidente". Si solo alguien viniera a él para hacer trabajo... entonces sería posible entrar cuando salga ese "alguien". Pero incluso entonces... el mismo problema persistía: ¿qué hacer con Snape? Por supuesto, había otra opción: tratar de entrar a la oficina cuando el profesor salga, y fuera del castillo. Pero, en primer lugar, Harry no tenía idea de cuándo debería estar de servicio, y en segundo lugar, ¿cómo entrar en sus habitaciones privadas? Estaba más que seguro, de que Snape había cambiado su contraseña. Intentar usar un hechizo de desbloqueo terminaría activando un hechizo de señal, y Snape era un mago demasiado poderoso para que Harry pudiera hacer frente a las medidas de seguridad que pudiera tomar.

Con un profundo suspiro, Harry cerró los ojos y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, presionó la cabeza contra la piedra fría. Estaba cansado y desesperado. ¿Cómo llegó incluso al punto de que había estado sentado en el suelo helado fuera de la puerta de Snape durante varias horas? Y en medio de la noche. ¿Realmente no hay otra salida?

Por desgracia, no había otra manera.

Entendió eso esta mañana, inmediatamente después de levantar su pesados párpados y saboreando el sabor amargo de la humillación en su boca, dándose cuenta de que solo le quedaban tres días. Tres días, y no encontró una sola manera... no aprendió nada... no tenía ningún plan. Tres días de vida... Tres días antes de la inexistencia.

La batalla aún no ha comenzado, y él ya está derrotado. Derrotado desde que se derrumbó ante Snape. No fue capaz de derrotarse ni a sí mismo, ¿cómo podría pelear con Voldemort? Esto es demasiado complicado... es una tarea imposible para cualquiera. No tiene oportunidad. Ni una sola. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido como para imaginar que incluso podría lastimar a Voldemort y mantenerse con vida? Ahora era golpeado por su propia ingenuidad.

No hay elección. Sólo hay un camino por delante. Voldemort debe morir. Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de una vez por todas. Y solo hay una forma de lograr eso.

Necesita beber la poción y completar el plan de Snape.

No tenía duda de que iba a morir. Harry lo sabía. Lo supo desde el principio. Solo trataba de encontrar otra solución, tratando de convencerse de que hay otra manera. Pero no la hay. Por supuesto, le gustaría al menos tener una _oportunidad_. Una pequeña posibilidad microscópica, una pequeña escapatoria apenas perceptible… si tan solo existiera... Pero parece que tales posibilidades solo existen en los libros. En la vida real no hay más que azar y frío destino indiferente. Esto es lo que le espera. Y nada más.

Bueno… de todas maneras, ya ningún destino es tan cruel, como el que vive ahora… ¿De qué le sirve estar ‘vivo’, si no tiene nada? No le queda nada y tampoco tiene las fuerzas para hacerle frente a ese profundo vacío que habita en su alma. Su vida, es un chiste…

Harry abrió los ojos y desdibujó los ojos hacia las temblorosas sombras que bailaban en el muro de piedra al otro lado del corredor.

Pronto se volverá como ellos. Solo una sombra.

Con un profundo suspiro, miró la pesada puerta de madera que conducía a las habitaciones del maestro de pociones.

Pero primero, necesita _el _elixir.

  
  


*** * ***

_“Espero que para cuando lean esta carta, Voldemort esté muerto. Deseo que todo salga según lo planeado y que finalmente puedan dormir en paz, sabiendo que la guerra ha terminado y Voldemort nunca volverá._

_No quiero que se culpen ni estén tristes por mí. Mi muerte fue una conclusión inevitable. Una condición necesaria para la victoria. Sólo quería que finalmente se sintieran seguros. Perdón por no decir nada, pero si lo hubiera hecho, habrían tratado de detenerme…_

_También, lamento el hecho de que últimamente me comporté como un completo idiota, y traté de alejarlos._

_Ron, lamento que durante los últimos meses no haya sido para ti el amigo que querías. Como antes. Por supuesto, siempre fuimos inseparables, pero en mi vida hubo algunos cambios que, estoy seguro de esto, nunca habrías aceptado y no entenderías, por lo tanto, no podía contarte sobre ellos. Por esa razón, me alejé. Pero tienes a Hermione, cuídala. ¡Y recuerda que debes convertirte en el mejor defensor de Gran Bretaña! ¡Limpia las narices de todos!_

_ Hermione, lamento haberte causado tantos problemas. Eres la mejor amiga imaginable. Siempre estuviste de mi lado, aunque pareciera que no. Sé que siempre me deseaste bien. Siento haberte odiado a veces por eso. No quiero que te reproches por no descifrar mis intenciones a tiempo. No cambiaría de opinión, y tú lo sabes. Estoy seguro de que lograrás todo lo que quieres, así que ni siquiera quiero que lo hagas. Solo sé feliz con Ron. Y gracias por todo._

_ Ginny, no quise llamarte mocosa. Siempre has sido como una hermana para mí, y la pasamos muy bien juntos. Espero que a pesar de la manía de Ron, construyas tu vida como quieras._

_Luna, nunca pensé que te volverías tan cercana a mí. A pesar de que nunca te dije esto, quiero que sepas que eres única y especial. No te pareces a nadie, y no dejes que nadie te cambie. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Por permitirme siempre confiar en ti. Lamento ponerte en peligro. Me alegra que hayas encontrado tu felicidad, y espero que sea mucho más larga que la mía._

_Dile a Tonks que fue una mentora maravillosa, Saluda a Hagrid y Remus. _

_Y Ron, y dile a tu madre que es la mejor mamá del mundo, y estoy agradecido que me haya permitido formar parte de tu familia._

_Los voy a extrañar a todos._

_P.S: Nunca olviden que los amo, y que siempre los guardaré en mi corazón…_

_ Harry.”_

  
  


*** * ***

-Hermione...

-¿Mmm? - la chica levantó la vista del libro que yacía en su regazo. Parecía que estaba tan absorta en la lectura, que no prestó atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ron en ese momento, estaba jugando ajedrez con Neville en otro rincón de la sala de estar.

Harry se agachó junto a ella en el sofá y tragó saliva.

-Mañana no estaré en la primera lección - dijo en voz baja. - Y en la segunda, probablemente, tampoco.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Debe tener cuidado. No puede darle una razón para preocuparse. Necesita ganar tiempo para que nadie levante la alarma antes de que pueda llegar a Voldemort. Pero a Ron no se lo puede pedir, incluso Hermione no le creerá.

-Tengo algo pendiente y es importante - dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos. - _Muy importante_ \- repitió con presión. - Sé que no debería pedirte esto, pero quiero que me cubras. Te lo agradeceré cuando regrese. - Harry estaba orgulloso de cuán confiada sonaba su voz, sin parpadear ni siquiera con la última palabra.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero este importante asunto no puede esperar hasta la noche? No debes perderte las clases, ya tienes deudas.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Por favor, Hermione. Si esto no fuera tan importante para mí, no te pediría ayuda. Dí que estoy enfermo, me siento mal, lo que sea. Y cuando regrese, volveré a escribir todas las notas y aprenderé todo lo que me perdí.

Hermione lo miró incrédula por un momento, y luego, mirando a su alrededor con cautela, se inclinó más cerca y susurró tan silenciosamente como pudo: ¿Esto está... de alguna manera conectado con _él_?

Harry se mordió el labio, una pregunta inesperada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

La cara tensa de su amiga se relajó notablemente.

-Eso está bien. Pero... no lo sé. - Ella se miró las manos. - Cada vez que me pides ayuda, te metes en todos _los_ problemas.

-Hermione... - Harry apretó los puños. Por favor. Realmente necesito esto.

Su amiga le dirigió una larga mirada y luego asintió con un profundo suspiro.

-Bien. Te ayudaré.

Harry le dirigió una mirada agradecida y… abrazó a la niña por el cuello y la abrazó con fuerza. El cabello esponjoso le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, pero si antes era un poco molesto, ahora todo era diferente. Esta vez quería recordar su olor y cómo le tocaban la cara. Una última vez antes de...

Cuando la dejó ir, Hermione parecía asombrada y avergonzada. Sonriendo, se aclaró la garganta.

-Pero esta es la última vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry sintió una piedra pesada caer sobre su corazón.

-Lo prometo.

  
  


*** * ***

El campo de Quidditch estaba vacío. Los rastros que quedaron de la última sesión de entrenamiento, estaban cubiertos de nieve, y ahora parecía como si una manta blanca impecable hubiera sido colocada sobre ella. Harry barrió el ventisquero de un banco en una de las gradas y se sentó, agarrando sus dedos juntos con sus rodillas. Su mirada se deslizó lentamente por el cielo oscuro, deteniéndose en tres anillos, apenas visibles al anochecer. Luego examinó los ojos de la tribuna y se cerró los párpados.

El rugido de una multitud, sonó en sus oídos. Los gritos ensordecedores de los fanáticos de Gryffindor, el silbato de Slytherins, la voz de Lee Jordan tratando de no perderse nada en el campo, y la canción favorita de los Gryffindors...

Vio un ondulante mar rojo dorado, pancartas, banderas, bufandas... e incluso un sombrero con forma de cabeza de león...

Una ráfaga de viento tocó su cara: un torbellino se enredó en su cabello cuando Harry, aferrando sus dedos entumecidos al palo de la escoba, se apresuró cada vez más rápido hacia la meta que se avecinaba. La Snitch dorada. Se acercaba y ahora era claramente visible, como si ya estuviera en sus manos. Estirándose y casi fusionándose con la escoba, Harry... agarró la bola de oro, sintiéndola, lleno de una sensación de triunfo ardiente junto con exclamaciones alegres que volaban por todos lados, vertiéndose en sus oídos...

Aquí se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, disfrutando de la sangre hirviendo que lo hace sofocarse con la victoria. La snitch revoloteó en su palma.

¡La atrapó! ¡Él ganó!

Harry abrió los ojos. Ni un alma en el campo. Denso silencio reinaba por todas partes. Un crepúsculo espeso envolvió el campo con un capullo de densa oscuridad.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry bajó los ojos y un suspiro largo y amargo salió de su pecho.

  
  


*** * ***

Harry se frotó el cuello rígido con un gruñido y volvió a mirar el mapa.

Faltan diez horas. 

¡Diez horas antes de conocer a Voldemort, y él todavía no tiene la poción!

Anoche, estuvo sentado bajo la oficina de Snape durante casi cinco horas. Y todo en vano.

Sin embargo, esta vez no retrocederá. Incluso si tiene que quedarse por ahí hasta la mañana, incluso si necesitas hacer sonar la alarma... él hará todo lo posible para conseguirlo. ¡Es la última oportunidad!

Diez horas... Pero aún necesita llegar al lugar de la reunión. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva volar en una escoba a Dartmoor? ¡Está al otro lado del país!

Harry sintió que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él, presionó sus dedos contra sus ojos y se frotó los párpados.

No, el pánico ahora es inapropiado. Para obtener la poción, debe mantener la claridad de pensamiento. Solo eso importa ahora. 

En ese momento Harry notó que un punto, designado como Nott, se movía a lo largo del corredor. Su corazón casi saltó de su pecho.

¿Es realmente esa su oportunidad?

Observó cuidadosamente el punto de aproximación. Sí. ¡No hay duda al respecto! ¡Nott definitivamente se dirigía a la oficina del maestro de pociones! Y eso significa que él entrará allí, y luego él y Snape saldrán, y entonces será posible...

Se puso de pie de un salto, se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo y sacó su varita. Luego lo apuntó a sí mismo y susurró dos hechizos: - _Tácito Gressus. Eradico Aura. _El hechizo de pasos silenciosos y el hechizo que opaca el olor personal (por lo que Snape siempre sintió su presencia) debería ayudar a deslizarse en silencio dentro. Durarían unos quince minutos, pero Harry esperaba que después de un cuarto de hora, ni Snape ni Nott estuvieran en el apartamento.

Escondiendo su varita en el bolsillo, Harry corrió hacia la puerta, envolviéndose cuidadosamente en su capa de invisibilidad. Se escondió a un lado, cerca del poste de la puerta, observando atentamente a Slytherin que se acercaba. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó a gusto. Una orden corta y aguda vino de adentro:

-¡Entra!

Nott presionó la manija y empujó la pesada puerta.

Harry solo tuvo una fracción de segundo. En el último momento, cuando la puerta ya se estaba cerrando, se deslizó junto al Slytherin y se congeló contra la pared, escuchando el fuerte golpe de su propio corazón.

Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, inclinado sobre unos pergaminos.

-Buenas noches, profesor - dijo Nott, y una nota atrevida sonó en su voz. - ¿Espero no interferir con su apariencia un poco antes?

Snape lanzó una mirada indescifrable en su dirección.

-Siéntate. Terminaré ahora y podremos irnos. - Con estas palabras, nuevamente comenzó a mirar los pergaminos dispuestos frente a él.

Nott hizo una mueca agria, como si no le gustara la idea de tener que esperar. Yendo a la mesa, se sentó a su lado, cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y miró las botellas en los estantes. Harry se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones privadas del maestro de pociones. Esperaba que Snape viniera a su lugar, antes de partir con Nott. La posibilidad de sentarse aquí hasta que él regresara no era entusiasta para Harry. ¿Qué haría él entonces? Snape habría entrado y probablemente se habría quedado allí. No, esta era su última oportunidad. Si no la usa y no obtiene la poción, ahora puede ir a Voldemort como un manso cerdo para el matadero.

Así que todo lo que quedaba era esperar.

Para controlar al menos algo sus nervios, siguió el ejemplo de Nott y miró los recipientes y botellas que estaban en los estantes, y solo ahora notó que la mayoría de los estantes estaban vacíos.

Era raro.

En su memoria, estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo, al menos desde que entró por primera vez en su oficina, en segundo año, llenos de sustancias coloridas, algunas con "exhibiciones" flotando en soluciones o ingredientes raros. Y ahora, la mayor parte de ellos desaparecieron.

¿Qué significa todo esto?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien, Snape dejó su pluma, encerró los pergaminos en un cajón y se levantó.

-Espérame aquí.

Harry se puso rígido.

Snape se dirigió hacia él, es decir, hacia la entrada de su departamento privado. Se acercó aún más a la puerta y se congeló. Todo lo que quedaba era esperar que el hechizo tuviera un efecto, de lo contrario...

Snape fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Harry se agachó un poco.

¡Ahora o nunca!

Se metió detrás del profesor, pero cuando cruzó el umbral, sintió un golpe frío en la cara. ¿Cómo era eso posible si él está usando el manto de invisibilidad?

Y entonces, Snape de repente se congeló. Harry se presionó apresuradamente contra la pared y vio cómo de repente se dio vuelta, y la ira se reflejó en su rostro.

-Te dije que me esperaras en... - Hizo una pausa, sin terminar cuando vio que nadie lo seguía, y Nott todavía estaba sentado en la mesa.

Harry tragó y presionó su espalda contra la pared aún más, casi fusionándose con ella. Su corazón ya latía en su garganta.

Snape frunció el ceño y se giró muy lentamente, pero no se movió. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que saliera de su estupor. Con pasos anchos, el maestro de pociones cruzó la sala de estar, desapareció en el dormitorio y después de un momento, apareció en una larga capa negra arrojada sobre el manto. Luego salió de sus habitaciones privadas y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cuyo contorno parpadeó débilmente.

Y solo ahora, Harry, al darse cuenta de que no había respirado todo este tiempo, exhaló con gran alivio.

Bien. Se completa la primera parte del plan. Sigue siendo lo más difícil: tomar la poción y salir de aquí, no importa cómo.

Sin embargo, antes de tomar cualquier medida, Harry se paró un momento, escuchando. Solo cuando se oyó un golpe lejano de una puerta de armario cerrada, se atrevió a moverse. Respirando profundamente, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad a lo largo del camino y, guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, caminó cuidadosamente hacia la biblioteca. No tuvo que buscar durante mucho tiempo, y pronto reconoció el libro negro, lo agarró por la columna y tiró de él. La estantería se abrió hacia los lados y el laboratorio secreto de Snape sumergido en la oscuridad, apareció ante sus ojos.

Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo.

"_Lumos_ ", susurró. La habitación se iluminó, y la mirada de Harry inmediatamente se apresuró hacia donde estaba el pensive. El cuenco estaba vacío.

Tragando frenéticamente, miró la mesa en el centro, en la que todavía estaba la caldera, llena de una sustancia verde fosforescente.

Harry dio un paso hacia él y luego por el rabillo del ojo notó... notó...

De repente frenó, giró lentamente la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio en una de las estanterías detrás del vidrio... una pluma, una figura de un león y una serpiente, así como una pequeña caja roja: todos sus regalos para Snape, todo lo que le dio al hombre que lo odiaba...

¿Por qué Snape los guarda? ¿Por qué mantenerlos aquí, junto con sus pociones y libros más valiosos? Es como si ésas tres cosas tuvieran algún valor para él.

No, ahora no hay tiempo para pensarlo. ¡Necesita obtener la poción pronto!

Con dificultad para apartar la vista de la ventana, Harry fue a la mesa y miró dentro del caldero, en el que el líquido verde daba vueltas sin descanso. Parece que ese es el único medio que puede matar al mago más poderoso del mundo. Increíble... Tal fuerza, en una sustancia tan discreta...

De repente, se acordó de las palabras de Snape hace mucho tiempo: “_yo te puedo enseñar cómo hechizar la mente, la forma de la botella de la fama, y la muerte, incluso como un estorbo...”_

Y ahora Harry sabía perfectamente que no era solo una frase hermosa. Snape realmente era un maestro de pociones. Solo él, era capaz de soldar algo tan poderoso. Había pasado varios meses preparando esta poción para dársela a Harry, y ahora... el mismo Harry tenía la intención de robarla.

¡Qué ironía!

Tragando nerviosamente, buscó en su bolsillo la botella. Sacó el corcho, tomó una cucharada que yacía cerca y vertió la poción en ella. Luego, selló cuidadosamente la botella, se la guardó en el bolsillo otra vez, y luego se inclinó y sacó una ampolla más pequeña de un pequeño bolsillo escondido en la parte trasera de los pantalones, justo encima de la bota.

Prefería jugar a lo seguro. No puede arriesgarse. ¿Qué pasa si la botella se rompe o se pierde? Entonces Harry decidió abastecerse de otro lote. Llenó el segundo vial con la poción, la bloqueó y la escondió en un escondite improvisado. Terminando el trabajo, dejó la cuchara y cerró los ojos con un profundo suspiro.

¡Eso es todo! ¡Él tiene la poción! Pero... ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo salir de aquí?

Dándose la vuelta, Harry se dirigió hacia la salida. Se detuvo en el umbral, y una vez más, miró alrededor del laboratorio, por última vez. Todos los secretos de Snape se guardan aquí. Secretos que solo Harry conocía y que mueren con él. Fue una sensación extraña. Aquí su vida cambió, fue en esta habitación, reconoció... Sus ojos se apresuraron involuntariamente al estanque de la memoria.

¡Momento equivocado para los recuerdos nostálgicos!

Volvió a mirar hacia donde, a la luz de un brillo mágico, brillaba un escaparate de cristal, detrás del cual estaban sus regalos. El hecho de que los descubriera ahí, lo perseguía.

Arrugando pensativamente su frente, Harry se giró hacia la salida, pero luego algo bastante curioso llamó su atención. Ahora estaba parado al lado de un pequeño armario, a cuyo lado se podía ver... Harry levantó la varita más alto... cuatro largos rasguños verticales e igualmente espaciados. Era como si... alguien hubiera clavado sus uñas con tanta fuerza que dejó rastros.

Su mirada nuevamente se dirigió al pensive, y luego volvió a los rasguños, y en ese momento fue arrastrado por una ola helada de comprensión. Fue allí donde Snape estaba de pie, cuando Harry miró a través de sus recuerdos, cuando descubrió todo, y luego, cegado por la desesperación y la furia, lo bañó con reproches e insultos. Fue en este lugar...

Harry levantó la mano y pasó la punta de los dedos por las ranuras dejadas por las uñas; luego su mano.

Su corazón latía más rápido, la sangre crujió en sus oídos cuando un pensamiento increíble y salvaje se apoderó de su cabeza... ¿Qué pasó por el alma de la persona que dejó estos rastros? ¿Cómo debería ser la tormenta emocional, para dejar tales huellas? ¿Qué estaba pasando detrás de esa pálida máscara de expresión que hizo que Snape lo mirara? Harry sabía que nunca sabría la respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación de inquietud no lo dejó ir, incluso cuando salió del laboratorio, y la estantería se cerró detrás de él. 

Sacando la capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo, Harry se la echó encima.

No esperaba que Snape regresara pronto, pero la precaución nunca fue superflua. Ahora quedaba por resolver la cuestión de cómo salir de aquí. ¿Realmente tendrá que esperar hasta que el maestro de pociones regrese para salir por la puerta? O tal vez...

Harry se acercó a la puerta. ¿Quizás la protección solo funciona desde el exterior? Al final, sirve para evitar la entrada a las habitaciones y no para evitar que la persona salga. Sacando la mano de debajo del manto, alcanzó el mango, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo... la puerta se abrió y golpeó la pared, y Harry solo tuvo que levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con la mirada de los ojos negros, brillantes y enojados. Un siseo furioso escapó de los labios delgados:

-¡Potter! ¡Sabía que eras tú!

La mano de Snape se disparó hacia adelante, agarró la bata y la quitó del Gryffindor de un tirón.

Sin ninguna protección, Harry se balanceó y retrocedió unos pasos, mirando asombrado a Snape.

¿De dónde salió? ¿Cómo…?

-Yo... - Harry comenzó, retrocediendo bajo la presión de esos ojos. - Yo... No deberías estar aquí... ¿De dónde...?

-Tengo mis propios métodos para detectar una presencia no deseada - gruñó Snape, caminando hacia él y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El sonido del chasquido provocó un espasmo en su garganta.

¡No! ¡Snape no lo retendrá aquí! La poción ya está en tu bolsillo. Todo lo demás no importa. Snape es solo un pequeño obstáculo. Necesita evitarlo de alguna manera. Pero ¿cómo?

El Maestro de Pociones le dio a Harry una mirada penetrante.

-Claramente te prohibí acercarte a mí - dijo lentamente, dando otro paso en su dirección. Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás. - Pero descuidaste mis palabras. Te atreves a entrar en mis habitaciones. ¿Para qué? - Snape estaba intrigado, y Harry claramente escuchó eso en su voz. - ¿Qué estabas buscando? - El Maestro de Pociones miró a su alrededor y dio otro paso hacia él.

Y entonces Harry no pudo soportarlo. Sin esperar más desarrollos, agarró su varita y apuntó a Snape.

-Ya me iba. ¡Quítate! - Siseo.

Snape se dirigió hacia la puerta, bloqueándole el camino.

-¿Así que tratas de salir? - respondió, y sus labios se curvaron en burla.

Harry apretó los dientes. La varita está en sus manos. Él podría usar cualquier hechizo. Pero, ¿qué pasa si falla? Entonces habrá terminado. No habrá otra oportunidad.

>>Planeaste todo - continuó Snape con el mismo interés. - Estabas esperando el momento correcto... Debe ser importante, ya que te esforzaste tanto. - Se acercó a su víctima un paso más. - Y como tienes la intención de irte... - la penetrante mirada se detuvo en Harry, - ... parece que ya tomaste lo que querías.

Harry barrió en una ola helada de horror.

¡Snape no debe descubrir la verdad! ¡No debe!

Aún no había logrado hacer frente al shock, cuando vio que Snape entrecerró los ojos.

¿Qué demonios…? ¡Se dio cuenta! Snape notó su miedo...

-¡No te acerques! - Gritó Harry, retrocediendo casi hasta la pared.

Salida. Necesita salir de aquí. Es necesario evitarlo de alguna manera.

-Tu resistencia es inútil - dijo Snape, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. - Sabes muy bien que encontraré lo que tomaste.

Harry tragó saliva nerviosamente, sintiendo que esa mirada lo enredaba, pegado a la pared, como una red pegajosa y sofocante.

Se lamió los labios.

Necesita probarlo de manera diferente. Para distraer la atención. Déjelo pensar que ha perdido la vigilancia.

-Ni tú ni yo queremos que esté aquí. ¿Quizás solo me dejes ir, y entonces todos estarán bien? - Preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien, que bien podría haber pedido la misericordia de Voldemort.

Los rasgos faciales de Snape se hicieron más nítidos.

-Todavía eres tan arrogante... - murmuró, acercándose: sus movimientos eran silenciosos, como un depredador furtivo, - insolente... - Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el peligro, - ... mocoso.

Snape saltó.

-¡_Numb!_

Un rayo de hechizo voló sobre el hombro del maestro de pociones, y en la siguiente fracción de segundo, los dedos de hierro se cerraron sobre su muñeca, retorciéndole el brazo. Harry gritó de dolor y dejó caer su varita, pero continuó luchando. Trató de golpear con la otra mano, pero Snape agarró el puño, retiró ambas manos, lo giró contra la pared y lo empujó hacia la estantería con la fuerza que pretendía aplastarlo. 

Gimiendo involuntariamente, Harry apenas volvió la cara hacia un lado. El borde del estante estaba cavando en su mejilla, sus pulmones ardían, su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho.

-¿Cómo podría incluso pensar que tienes una oportunidad contra mí, muchacho? - Llegó una voz muy profunda a su oído.

Harry apretó los dientes, sintiendo la ira crecer por dentro. Consigo mismo. Por su propia estupidez. Snape. Porque siempre ganó. Porque siempre supo estar un paso adelante.

Intentó liberarse, pero eso solo condujo al hecho de que el dolor en los brazos retorcidos se intensificó.

-Si no te mueves, aflojaré un poco el agarre - dijo Snape. Su aliento caliente tocó la parte posterior de su cabeza, y Harry pareció descender a lo largo de toda la columna, provocando las terminaciones nerviosas. - Ahora veamos qué buscabas aquí...

Harry entrecerró los ojos cuando Snape soltó su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a examinar el costado de su cuerpo. Sus dedos se deslizaron en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, quitando... el Mapa de los Merodeadores que Harry había olvidado... ¡deletrear! ¡El infierno!

-Aquí hay… Parece que usaste esto para seguirme... - una amenaza sonó en la voz de Snape. - Me la quedo.

-¡No toques! - Harry gritó, sintiendo la ira abrumarlo. - ¡Es mío!

No puede dejarlo... ¡No puede!

Aprovechando el momento en que Snape retrocedió un poco para guardar el mapa en el bolsillo de su manto, Harry aprovechó esta migaja de libertad y golpeó su espalda con el codo y golpeó al profesor directamente en las costillas.

Hubo una exclamación amortiguada de asombro y dolor, y Harry corrió hacia la salida, pero Snape, a pesar del golpe, no soltó su segunda mano. Un brusco tirón y, volviendo al prisionero frente a él, lo presionó nuevamente contra el estante. De un golpe de la parte posterior de su cabeza al estante, Harry perdió la orientación en el espacio por un momento.

-¡No me dejas otra opción! - vinieron palabras enojadas, seguidas de un breve destello, y luego resultó que él... no podía moverse. Sus brazos, piernas y espalda parecían estar pegados a los estantes y, a pesar de todos los intentos de liberarse, ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo. La única parte del cuerpo libre de hechizos era la cabeza.

-¡Déjame ir! - Exclamó, tratando de separarse, pero todo fue en vano.

Perdió. ¡Perdió ante Snape otra vez! ¡Todo tenía que terminar completamente mal!

Harry apretó los dientes al sentir las palmas de Snape tocar sus antebrazos, deslizándose más sobre sus hombros y cuello.

-¡No hagas esto! - Susurró, agarrando la última gota de salvación. - Por favor...

Snape le dirigió una breve mirada severa, pero no detuvo la búsqueda. Harry se mordió el labio. Todo fue en vano. Todo se convirtió en polvo...

Con creciente miedo, observó cómo las manos de Snape deambulaban por su cuerpo, sintiendo su pecho, costados, bajando más y más, hasta que se congelaron en sus caderas y...

El triunfo brilló en los ojos negros. Los dedos de Snape se deslizaron en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una botella llena de poción verde. Sin embargo, cuando el maestro de pociones se lo llevó a los ojos y reconoció el contenido... su rostro se puso blanco y sus ojos se abrieron. Por un momento se quedó mirando la botella, sin palabras. Parecía que Snape no podía creer lo que veía, y le pareció a Harry que estaba viendo la sombra de un torbellino de especulaciones en su mente. Finalmente, Snape levantó la vista de la botella y miró a Harry. Una voz que parecía ser extraña y distante de sus delgados labios estalló:

-_¿Para qué necesitas esto?_

Esta voz temblaba. Harry escuchó esto muy claramente. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué hizo que Snape reaccionara tan... duramente?

-No es asunto tuyo - respondió con frialdad, alejándose, pero en ese momento la mano de Snape lo agarró por la barbilla, volviendo la cara hacia él. Harry casi jadeó cuando vio en los ojos negros un atisbo de algo muy familiar, una expresión que una vez había visto en ellos, pero que ahora no podía recordar lo que significaba.

-¡Inmediatamente me dirás para qué necesitas esta poción! - Snape casi gritó, parecía que había perdido completamente el control de sí mismo. - ¿¡Qué vas a hacer con ella!?

-¿Realmente te importa? - Espetó Harry con burla, sintiéndolo absorber la furia que todo lo consume. – Es muy gracioso… ya que, querías que muriera. Querías deshacerte de mí… entonces, ¿por qué finges que te importa ahora?

Delgados dedos se clavaron aún más en su barbilla. La cara de Snape estaba tan cerca ahora que Harry podía sentir el aliento caliente tocando su mejilla.

-¡Eres un tonto! - Siseó Snape. - ¡Eres un maldito tonto!

La mano... la mano que sostenía su barbilla también temblaba. Snape respiraba con frecuencia y pesadez, el aire caliente le quemaba la piel, una mirada ardiente atravesaba sus ojos verdes, y de repente Harry vio... Vio cómo algo lejano se acercaba, creciendo, llenando los iris negros, bloqueándolos y absorbiéndolos, absorbiendo todo...

De repente, Snape retrocedió tambaleándose, como si estuviera sorprendido. Los dedos que sostenían su barbilla se abrieron, y miró a Harry como si le hubiera hecho algo. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Snape agitó su varita, liberándolo, y luego abruptamente le dio la espalda.

-¡Fuera! - Su voz sonaba apagada y desprendida. - ¡Sal de aquí de inmediato!

Pero Harry no se movió. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a la espalda de Snape... sus hombros temblorosos... sus puños se cerraron casi hasta la sangre...

Luego miró el laboratorio secreto escondido detrás de los estantes, y un escaparate de cristal apareció frente a sus ojos, detrás del cual se guardaban sus regalos.

Como en trance, levantó su varita del suelo.

Rasguños de las uñas... tan profundas...

Harry volvió a mirar a Snape... al hombre que ahora estaba... temblando, y en cuyos ojos vio... vio...

¡Tantas cosas no encajaban! Ni un solo elemento del rompecabezas era lo que debería ser, incluso si a primera vista parecía que todo estaba en su lugar. Miles de versiones mezcladas en la cabeza de Harry, pero ninguna de ellas podría ser aceptada… ninguna podría considerarse satisfactoria hasta... hasta que descubriera la verdad. Toda la verdad. Hasta que descubra todos los detalles.

¡No, no así! Hasta que vea esos detalles ya conocidos con verdadera luz.

Sus oídos eran ruidosos, su sangre latía en sus sienes. Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar por la abrumadora tensión y el calor.

No le queda nada. En unas pocas horas morirá...

Harry levantó la mano y apuntó con su varita a la espalda del mago que tenía delante.

Incluso si se convierte en lo último en su vida... El último hechizo...

Extendió su mano, empujando una botella del estante que estaba sobre ella. Cuando ella cayó, sintió que cada fracción de segundo lo llenaba de poder mágico.

Una botella se estrelló contra el piso de piedra.

Si el precio de la verdad era su vida... está listo para pagarlo. Incluso si necesita hacerlo aquí y ahora.

El ruido hizo que Snape se diera la vuelta, y al momento siguiente su mirada fue tragada por los iris verdes.

-¡L_egilimens Evocis!_

Harry sintió que el hechizo lo llenaba desde adentro: un poco más, y el poder contenido en él lo haría pedazos, pero lo soltó, permitió que fluyera a lo largo de la varita, y luego lo dirigió directamente a las pupilas negras dilatadas. Hacia la verdad.

_“Esta es la última vez,_

_Que alguna vez vendré aquí esta noche._

_Esta es la última vez, me caeré._

_En un lugar que nos falla a todos, adentro._

_Puedo ver el dolor en ti…_

_Puedo ver el amor en ti…_

_Pero luchar contra todos los demonios, llevará tiempo._

_Tomará tiempo._

_Los ángeles que queman adentro para nosotros._

_¿Alguna vez vamos a aprender a volar?_

_Los demonios queman dentro de nosotros._

_¿Alguna vez volveremos a bajar?_

_Ven…_

_Siempre me preocuparé por las cosas que podrían hacernos sentir frío._

_Esta es la última vez,_

_Que alguna vez cederé esta noche._

_¿Hay ángeles o demonios arrastrándose aquí?_

_Solo quiero saber qué difumina y qué está claro, para ver…_

_Aún puedo ver el dolor en ti…_

_Y puedo ver el amor en ti…_

_Y luchar contra todos los demonios llevará tiempo._

_Tomará tiempo._

_Siempre me preocuparé por las cosas que podrían rompernos._

_Si tuviera que rendirme, renunciar…_

_Toma un respiro, hazlo profundo._

_Porque podría ser el último que obtengas._

_El último._

_Eso podría hacernos sentir frío._

_Sabes que podrían hacernos sentir frío._

_Siempre me preocuparé por las cosas que podrían hacernos sentir frío.”_

"Ángeles o demonios" (acústica) de Dishwalla.

_“Todo lo que quiero, _

_Es solo una vez_

_Para verte en la luz,_

_Pero te escondes detrás…_

_El color de la noche._

_Si pudieras abrirme,_

_¿Nunca podremos ir más allá de este muro?_

_Por favor sal…_

_El color de la noche.”_

Harry se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar el Mapa de los Merodeadores, que yacía abierto en su regazo. Después de tres horas de mirada febril, le dolían los ojos, especialmente, porque tenía que hacerlo en el crepúsculo: las antorchas montadas en las paredes daban muy poca luz. No quería arriesgarse y usar _Lumos_… ¿Si la luz mágica es visible a través de la capa de invisibilidad? 

Demasiados Slytherins caminaban por los pasillos de la mazmorra. Fue suficiente que un estudiante de segundo año, jugando con un amigo, se topara con él. Después de este incidente, tuvo que cambiarse del lugar que había elegido, sobre el piso de piedra fría a un pequeño nicho, quizás un poco remoto y oscuro, pero al menos más seguro, ya que iba a pasar varias horas aquí, esperando...

¿Y qué estaba esperando realmente? Algún tipo de ocasión propicia.

Por desgracia, parecía que Snape no iba a salir de su habitación esta noche. Llevaba dos horas y media sentado en su oficina. Después se levantó y fue a la sala de estar, donde pasó media hora antes de ir al baño y finalmente... Harry observó el punto negro, que ya estaba borroso ante sus ojos, el dormitorio.

¡Es un imbécil, por esperar tener una "oportunidad"! Intentó entrar a la oficina por la tarde, cuando Snape regresó de su clase, pero Harry dudaba que sus hechizos duraran más de quince minutos, porque si él estaba dentro, tendría que pasar mucho más tiempo allí, de lo que estaba seguro. Además, ¿cómo iba a sacar a Snape de su apartamento el tiempo suficiente para obtener lo que buscaba? ¿Y qué pasa si Snape descubre su presencia?

No, él no necesitaba riesgos injustificados. Por lo tanto, lo único que queda, es sentarse y esperar "algún tipo de incidente". Si solo alguien viniera a él para hacer trabajo... entonces sería posible entrar cuando salga ese "alguien". Pero incluso entonces... el mismo problema persistía: ¿qué hacer con Snape? Por supuesto, había otra opción: tratar de entrar a la oficina cuando el profesor salga, y fuera del castillo. Pero, en primer lugar, Harry no tenía idea de cuándo debería estar de servicio, y en segundo lugar, ¿cómo entrar en sus habitaciones privadas? Estaba más que seguro, de que Snape había cambiado su contraseña. Intentar usar un hechizo de desbloqueo terminaría activando un hechizo de señal, y Snape era un mago demasiado poderoso para que Harry pudiera hacer frente a las medidas de seguridad que pudiera tomar.

Con un profundo suspiro, Harry cerró los ojos y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, presionó la cabeza contra la piedra fría. Estaba cansado y desesperado. ¿Cómo llegó incluso al punto de que había estado sentado en el suelo helado fuera de la puerta de Snape durante varias horas? Y en medio de la noche. ¿Realmente no hay otra salida?

Por desgracia, no había otra manera.

Entendió eso esta mañana, inmediatamente después de levantar su pesados párpados y saboreando el sabor amargo de la humillación en su boca, dándose cuenta de que solo le quedaban tres días. Tres días, y no encontró una sola manera... no aprendió nada... no tenía ningún plan. Tres días de vida... Tres días antes de la inexistencia.

La batalla aún no ha comenzado, y él ya está derrotado. Derrotado desde que se derrumbó ante Snape. No fue capaz de derrotarse ni a sí mismo, ¿cómo podría pelear con Voldemort? Esto es demasiado complicado... es una tarea imposible para cualquiera. No tiene oportunidad. Ni una sola. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido como para imaginar que incluso podría lastimar a Voldemort y mantenerse con vida? Ahora era golpeado por su propia ingenuidad.

No hay elección. Sólo hay un camino por delante. Voldemort debe morir. Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de una vez por todas. Y solo hay una forma de lograr eso.

Necesita beber la poción y completar el plan de Snape.

No tenía duda de que iba a morir. Harry lo sabía. Lo supo desde el principio. Solo trataba de encontrar otra solución, tratando de convencerse de que hay otra manera. Pero no la hay. Por supuesto, le gustaría al menos tener una _oportunidad_. Una pequeña posibilidad microscópica, una pequeña escapatoria apenas perceptible… si tan solo existiera... Pero parece que tales posibilidades solo existen en los libros. En la vida real no hay más que azar y frío destino indiferente. Esto es lo que le espera. Y nada más.

Bueno… de todas maneras, ya ningún destino es tan cruel, como el que vive ahora… ¿De qué le sirve estar ‘vivo’, si no tiene nada? No le queda nada y tampoco tiene las fuerzas para hacerle frente a ese profundo vacío que habita en su alma. Su vida, es un chiste…

Harry abrió los ojos y desdibujó los ojos hacia las temblorosas sombras que bailaban en el muro de piedra al otro lado del corredor.

Pronto se volverá como ellos. Solo una sombra.

Con un profundo suspiro, miró la pesada puerta de madera que conducía a las habitaciones del maestro de pociones.

Pero primero, necesita _el _elixir.

  
  


*** * ***

_“Espero que para cuando lean esta carta, Voldemort esté muerto. Deseo que todo salga según lo planeado y que finalmente puedan dormir en paz, sabiendo que la guerra ha terminado y Voldemort nunca volverá._

_No quiero que se culpen ni estén tristes por mí. Mi muerte fue una conclusión inevitable. Una condición necesaria para la victoria. Sólo quería que finalmente se sintieran seguros. Perdón por no decir nada, pero si lo hubiera hecho, habrían tratado de detenerme…_

_También, lamento el hecho de que últimamente me comporté como un completo idiota, y traté de alejarlos._

_Ron, lamento que durante los últimos meses no haya sido para ti el amigo que querías. Como antes. Por supuesto, siempre fuimos inseparables, pero en mi vida hubo algunos cambios que, estoy seguro de esto, nunca habrías aceptado y no entenderías, por lo tanto, no podía contarte sobre ellos. Por esa razón, me alejé. Pero tienes a Hermione, cuídala. ¡Y recuerda que debes convertirte en el mejor defensor de Gran Bretaña! ¡Limpia las narices de todos!_

_ Hermione, lamento haberte causado tantos problemas. Eres la mejor amiga imaginable. Siempre estuviste de mi lado, aunque pareciera que no. Sé que siempre me deseaste bien. Siento haberte odiado a veces por eso. No quiero que te reproches por no descifrar mis intenciones a tiempo. No cambiaría de opinión, y tú lo sabes. Estoy seguro de que lograrás todo lo que quieres, así que ni siquiera quiero que lo hagas. Solo sé feliz con Ron. Y gracias por todo._

_ Ginny, no quise llamarte mocosa. Siempre has sido como una hermana para mí, y la pasamos muy bien juntos. Espero que a pesar de la manía de Ron, construyas tu vida como quieras._

_Luna, nunca pensé que te volverías tan cercana a mí. A pesar de que nunca te dije esto, quiero que sepas que eres única y especial. No te pareces a nadie, y no dejes que nadie te cambie. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Por permitirme siempre confiar en ti. Lamento ponerte en peligro. Me alegra que hayas encontrado tu felicidad, y espero que sea mucho más larga que la mía._

_Dile a Tonks que fue una mentora maravillosa, Saluda a Hagrid y Remus. _

_Y Ron, y dile a tu madre que es la mejor mamá del mundo, y estoy agradecido que me haya permitido formar parte de tu familia._

_Los voy a extrañar a todos._

_P.S: Nunca olviden que los amo, y que siempre los guardaré en mi corazón…_

_ Harry.”_

  
  


*** * ***

-Hermione...

-¿Mmm? - la chica levantó la vista del libro que yacía en su regazo. Parecía que estaba tan absorta en la lectura, que no prestó atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ron en ese momento, estaba jugando ajedrez con Neville en otro rincón de la sala de estar.

Harry se agachó junto a ella en el sofá y tragó saliva.

-Mañana no estaré en la primera lección - dijo en voz baja. - Y en la segunda, probablemente, tampoco.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Debe tener cuidado. No puede darle una razón para preocuparse. Necesita ganar tiempo para que nadie levante la alarma antes de que pueda llegar a Voldemort. Pero a Ron no se lo puede pedir, incluso Hermione no le creerá.

-Tengo algo pendiente y es importante - dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos. - _Muy importante_ \- repitió con presión. - Sé que no debería pedirte esto, pero quiero que me cubras. Te lo agradeceré cuando regrese. - Harry estaba orgulloso de cuán confiada sonaba su voz, sin parpadear ni siquiera con la última palabra.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero este importante asunto no puede esperar hasta la noche? No debes perderte las clases, ya tienes deudas.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Por favor, Hermione. Si esto no fuera tan importante para mí, no te pediría ayuda. Dí que estoy enfermo, me siento mal, lo que sea. Y cuando regrese, volveré a escribir todas las notas y aprenderé todo lo que me perdí.

Hermione lo miró incrédula por un momento, y luego, mirando a su alrededor con cautela, se inclinó más cerca y susurró tan silenciosamente como pudo: ¿Esto está... de alguna manera conectado con _él_?

Harry se mordió el labio, una pregunta inesperada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

La cara tensa de su amiga se relajó notablemente.

-Eso está bien. Pero... no lo sé. - Ella se miró las manos. - Cada vez que me pides ayuda, te metes en todos _los_ problemas.

-Hermione... - Harry apretó los puños. Por favor. Realmente necesito esto.

Su amiga le dirigió una larga mirada y luego asintió con un profundo suspiro.

-Bien. Te ayudaré.

Harry le dirigió una mirada agradecida y… abrazó a la niña por el cuello y la abrazó con fuerza. El cabello esponjoso le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, pero si antes era un poco molesto, ahora todo era diferente. Esta vez quería recordar su olor y cómo le tocaban la cara. Una última vez antes de...

Cuando la dejó ir, Hermione parecía asombrada y avergonzada. Sonriendo, se aclaró la garganta.

-Pero esta es la última vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry sintió una piedra pesada caer sobre su corazón.

-Lo prometo.

  
  


*** * ***

El campo de Quidditch estaba vacío. Los rastros que quedaron de la última sesión de entrenamiento, estaban cubiertos de nieve, y ahora parecía como si una manta blanca impecable hubiera sido colocada sobre ella. Harry barrió el ventisquero de un banco en una de las gradas y se sentó, agarrando sus dedos juntos con sus rodillas. Su mirada se deslizó lentamente por el cielo oscuro, deteniéndose en tres anillos, apenas visibles al anochecer. Luego examinó los ojos de la tribuna y se cerró los párpados.

El rugido de una multitud, sonó en sus oídos. Los gritos ensordecedores de los fanáticos de Gryffindor, el silbato de Slytherins, la voz de Lee Jordan tratando de no perderse nada en el campo, y la canción favorita de los Gryffindors...

Vio un ondulante mar rojo dorado, pancartas, banderas, bufandas... e incluso un sombrero con forma de cabeza de león...

Una ráfaga de viento tocó su cara: un torbellino se enredó en su cabello cuando Harry, aferrando sus dedos entumecidos al palo de la escoba, se apresuró cada vez más rápido hacia la meta que se avecinaba. La Snitch dorada. Se acercaba y ahora era claramente visible, como si ya estuviera en sus manos. Estirándose y casi fusionándose con la escoba, Harry... agarró la bola de oro, sintiéndola, lleno de una sensación de triunfo ardiente junto con exclamaciones alegres que volaban por todos lados, vertiéndose en sus oídos...

Aquí se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, disfrutando de la sangre hirviendo que lo hace sofocarse con la victoria. La snitch revoloteó en su palma.

¡La atrapó! ¡Él ganó!

Harry abrió los ojos. Ni un alma en el campo. Denso silencio reinaba por todas partes. Un crepúsculo espeso envolvió el campo con un capullo de densa oscuridad.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry bajó los ojos y un suspiro largo y amargo salió de su pecho.

  
  


*** * ***

Harry se frotó el cuello rígido con un gruñido y volvió a mirar el mapa.

Faltan diez horas. 

¡Diez horas antes de conocer a Voldemort, y él todavía no tiene la poción!

Anoche, estuvo sentado bajo la oficina de Snape durante casi cinco horas. Y todo en vano.

Sin embargo, esta vez no retrocederá. Incluso si tiene que quedarse por ahí hasta la mañana, incluso si necesitas hacer sonar la alarma... él hará todo lo posible para conseguirlo. ¡Es la última oportunidad!

Diez horas... Pero aún necesita llegar al lugar de la reunión. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva volar en una escoba a Dartmoor? ¡Está al otro lado del país!

Harry sintió que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él, presionó sus dedos contra sus ojos y se frotó los párpados.

No, el pánico ahora es inapropiado. Para obtener la poción, debe mantener la claridad de pensamiento. Solo eso importa ahora. 

En ese momento Harry notó que un punto, designado como Nott, se movía a lo largo del corredor. Su corazón casi saltó de su pecho.

¿Es realmente esa su oportunidad?

Observó cuidadosamente el punto de aproximación. Sí. ¡No hay duda al respecto! ¡Nott definitivamente se dirigía a la oficina del maestro de pociones! Y eso significa que él entrará allí, y luego él y Snape saldrán, y entonces será posible...

Se puso de pie de un salto, se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo y sacó su varita. Luego lo apuntó a sí mismo y susurró dos hechizos: - _Tácito Gressus. Eradico Aura. _El hechizo de pasos silenciosos y el hechizo que opaca el olor personal (por lo que Snape siempre sintió su presencia) debería ayudar a deslizarse en silencio dentro. Durarían unos quince minutos, pero Harry esperaba que después de un cuarto de hora, ni Snape ni Nott estuvieran en el apartamento.

Escondiendo su varita en el bolsillo, Harry corrió hacia la puerta, envolviéndose cuidadosamente en su capa de invisibilidad. Se escondió a un lado, cerca del poste de la puerta, observando atentamente a Slytherin que se acercaba. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó a gusto. Una orden corta y aguda vino de adentro:

-¡Entra!

Nott presionó la manija y empujó la pesada puerta.

Harry solo tuvo una fracción de segundo. En el último momento, cuando la puerta ya se estaba cerrando, se deslizó junto al Slytherin y se congeló contra la pared, escuchando el fuerte golpe de su propio corazón.

Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, inclinado sobre unos pergaminos.

-Buenas noches, profesor - dijo Nott, y una nota atrevida sonó en su voz. - ¿Espero no interferir con su apariencia un poco antes?

Snape lanzó una mirada indescifrable en su dirección.

-Siéntate. Terminaré ahora y podremos irnos. - Con estas palabras, nuevamente comenzó a mirar los pergaminos dispuestos frente a él.

Nott hizo una mueca agria, como si no le gustara la idea de tener que esperar. Yendo a la mesa, se sentó a su lado, cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y miró las botellas en los estantes. Harry se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones privadas del maestro de pociones. Esperaba que Snape viniera a su lugar, antes de partir con Nott. La posibilidad de sentarse aquí hasta que él regresara no era entusiasta para Harry. ¿Qué haría él entonces? Snape habría entrado y probablemente se habría quedado allí. No, esta era su última oportunidad. Si no la usa y no obtiene la poción, ahora puede ir a Voldemort como un manso cerdo para el matadero.

Así que todo lo que quedaba era esperar.

Para controlar al menos algo sus nervios, siguió el ejemplo de Nott y miró los recipientes y botellas que estaban en los estantes, y solo ahora notó que la mayoría de los estantes estaban vacíos.

Era raro.

En su memoria, estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo, al menos desde que entró por primera vez en su oficina, en segundo año, llenos de sustancias coloridas, algunas con "exhibiciones" flotando en soluciones o ingredientes raros. Y ahora, la mayor parte de ellos desaparecieron.

¿Qué significa todo esto?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien, Snape dejó su pluma, encerró los pergaminos en un cajón y se levantó.

-Espérame aquí.

Harry se puso rígido.

Snape se dirigió hacia él, es decir, hacia la entrada de su departamento privado. Se acercó aún más a la puerta y se congeló. Todo lo que quedaba era esperar que el hechizo tuviera un efecto, de lo contrario...

Snape fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Harry se agachó un poco.

¡Ahora o nunca!

Se metió detrás del profesor, pero cuando cruzó el umbral, sintió un golpe frío en la cara. ¿Cómo era eso posible si él está usando el manto de invisibilidad?

Y entonces, Snape de repente se congeló. Harry se presionó apresuradamente contra la pared y vio cómo de repente se dio vuelta, y la ira se reflejó en su rostro.

-Te dije que me esperaras en... - Hizo una pausa, sin terminar cuando vio que nadie lo seguía, y Nott todavía estaba sentado en la mesa.

Harry tragó y presionó su espalda contra la pared aún más, casi fusionándose con ella. Su corazón ya latía en su garganta.

Snape frunció el ceño y se giró muy lentamente, pero no se movió. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que saliera de su estupor. Con pasos anchos, el maestro de pociones cruzó la sala de estar, desapareció en el dormitorio y después de un momento, apareció en una larga capa negra arrojada sobre el manto. Luego salió de sus habitaciones privadas y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cuyo contorno parpadeó débilmente.

Y solo ahora, Harry, al darse cuenta de que no había respirado todo este tiempo, exhaló con gran alivio.

Bien. Se completa la primera parte del plan. Sigue siendo lo más difícil: tomar la poción y salir de aquí, no importa cómo.

Sin embargo, antes de tomar cualquier medida, Harry se paró un momento, escuchando. Solo cuando se oyó un golpe lejano de una puerta de armario cerrada, se atrevió a moverse. Respirando profundamente, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad a lo largo del camino y, guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, caminó cuidadosamente hacia la biblioteca. No tuvo que buscar durante mucho tiempo, y pronto reconoció el libro negro, lo agarró por la columna y tiró de él. La estantería se abrió hacia los lados y el laboratorio secreto de Snape sumergido en la oscuridad, apareció ante sus ojos.

Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo.

"_Lumos_ ", susurró. La habitación se iluminó, y la mirada de Harry inmediatamente se apresuró hacia donde estaba el pensive. El cuenco estaba vacío.

Tragando frenéticamente, miró la mesa en el centro, en la que todavía estaba la caldera, llena de una sustancia verde fosforescente.

Harry dio un paso hacia él y luego por el rabillo del ojo notó... notó...

De repente frenó, giró lentamente la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio en una de las estanterías detrás del vidrio... una pluma, una figura de un león y una serpiente, así como una pequeña caja roja: todos sus regalos para Snape, todo lo que le dio al hombre que lo odiaba...

¿Por qué Snape los guarda? ¿Por qué mantenerlos aquí, junto con sus pociones y libros más valiosos? Es como si ésas tres cosas tuvieran algún valor para él.

No, ahora no hay tiempo para pensarlo. ¡Necesita obtener la poción pronto!

Con dificultad para apartar la vista de la ventana, Harry fue a la mesa y miró dentro del caldero, en el que el líquido verde daba vueltas sin descanso. Parece que ese es el único medio que puede matar al mago más poderoso del mundo. Increíble... Tal fuerza, en una sustancia tan discreta...

De repente, se acordó de las palabras de Snape hace mucho tiempo: “_yo te puedo enseñar cómo hechizar la mente, la forma de la botella de la fama, y la muerte, incluso como un estorbo...”_

Y ahora Harry sabía perfectamente que no era solo una frase hermosa. Snape realmente era un maestro de pociones. Solo él, era capaz de soldar algo tan poderoso. Había pasado varios meses preparando esta poción para dársela a Harry, y ahora... el mismo Harry tenía la intención de robarla.

¡Qué ironía!

Tragando nerviosamente, buscó en su bolsillo la botella. Sacó el corcho, tomó una cucharada que yacía cerca y vertió la poción en ella. Luego, selló cuidadosamente la botella, se la guardó en el bolsillo otra vez, y luego se inclinó y sacó una ampolla más pequeña de un pequeño bolsillo escondido en la parte trasera de los pantalones, justo encima de la bota.

Prefería jugar a lo seguro. No puede arriesgarse. ¿Qué pasa si la botella se rompe o se pierde? Entonces Harry decidió abastecerse de otro lote. Llenó el segundo vial con la poción, la bloqueó y la escondió en un escondite improvisado. Terminando el trabajo, dejó la cuchara y cerró los ojos con un profundo suspiro.

¡Eso es todo! ¡Él tiene la poción! Pero... ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo salir de aquí?

Dándose la vuelta, Harry se dirigió hacia la salida. Se detuvo en el umbral, y una vez más, miró alrededor del laboratorio, por última vez. Todos los secretos de Snape se guardan aquí. Secretos que solo Harry conocía y que mueren con él. Fue una sensación extraña. Aquí su vida cambió, fue en esta habitación, reconoció... Sus ojos se apresuraron involuntariamente al estanque de la memoria.

¡Momento equivocado para los recuerdos nostálgicos!

Volvió a mirar hacia donde, a la luz de un brillo mágico, brillaba un escaparate de cristal, detrás del cual estaban sus regalos. El hecho de que los descubriera ahí, lo perseguía.

Arrugando pensativamente su frente, Harry se giró hacia la salida, pero luego algo bastante curioso llamó su atención. Ahora estaba parado al lado de un pequeño armario, a cuyo lado se podía ver... Harry levantó la varita más alto... cuatro largos rasguños verticales e igualmente espaciados. Era como si... alguien hubiera clavado sus uñas con tanta fuerza que dejó rastros.

Su mirada nuevamente se dirigió al pensive, y luego volvió a los rasguños, y en ese momento fue arrastrado por una ola helada de comprensión. Fue allí donde Snape estaba de pie, cuando Harry miró a través de sus recuerdos, cuando descubrió todo, y luego, cegado por la desesperación y la furia, lo bañó con reproches e insultos. Fue en este lugar...

Harry levantó la mano y pasó la punta de los dedos por las ranuras dejadas por las uñas; luego su mano.

Su corazón latía más rápido, la sangre crujió en sus oídos cuando un pensamiento increíble y salvaje se apoderó de su cabeza... ¿Qué pasó por el alma de la persona que dejó estos rastros? ¿Cómo debería ser la tormenta emocional, para dejar tales huellas? ¿Qué estaba pasando detrás de esa pálida máscara de expresión que hizo que Snape lo mirara? Harry sabía que nunca sabría la respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación de inquietud no lo dejó ir, incluso cuando salió del laboratorio, y la estantería se cerró detrás de él. 

Sacando la capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo, Harry se la echó encima.

No esperaba que Snape regresara pronto, pero la precaución nunca fue superflua. Ahora quedaba por resolver la cuestión de cómo salir de aquí. ¿Realmente tendrá que esperar hasta que el maestro de pociones regrese para salir por la puerta? O tal vez...

Harry se acercó a la puerta. ¿Quizás la protección solo funciona desde el exterior? Al final, sirve para evitar la entrada a las habitaciones y no para evitar que la persona salga. Sacando la mano de debajo del manto, alcanzó el mango, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo... la puerta se abrió y golpeó la pared, y Harry solo tuvo que levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con la mirada de los ojos negros, brillantes y enojados. Un siseo furioso escapó de los labios delgados:

-¡Potter! ¡Sabía que eras tú!

La mano de Snape se disparó hacia adelante, agarró la bata y la quitó del Gryffindor de un tirón.

Sin ninguna protección, Harry se balanceó y retrocedió unos pasos, mirando asombrado a Snape.

¿De dónde salió? ¿Cómo…?

-Yo... - Harry comenzó, retrocediendo bajo la presión de esos ojos. - Yo... No deberías estar aquí... ¿De dónde...?

-Tengo mis propios métodos para detectar una presencia no deseada - gruñó Snape, caminando hacia él y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El sonido del chasquido provocó un espasmo en su garganta.

¡No! ¡Snape no lo retendrá aquí! La poción ya está en tu bolsillo. Todo lo demás no importa. Snape es solo un pequeño obstáculo. Necesita evitarlo de alguna manera. Pero ¿cómo?

El Maestro de Pociones le dio a Harry una mirada penetrante.

-Claramente te prohibí acercarte a mí - dijo lentamente, dando otro paso en su dirección. Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás. - Pero descuidaste mis palabras. Te atreves a entrar en mis habitaciones. ¿Para qué? - Snape estaba intrigado, y Harry claramente escuchó eso en su voz. - ¿Qué estabas buscando? - El Maestro de Pociones miró a su alrededor y dio otro paso hacia él.

Y entonces Harry no pudo soportarlo. Sin esperar más desarrollos, agarró su varita y apuntó a Snape.

-Ya me iba. ¡Quítate! - Siseo.

Snape se dirigió hacia la puerta, bloqueándole el camino.

-¿Así que tratas de salir? - respondió, y sus labios se curvaron en burla.

Harry apretó los dientes. La varita está en sus manos. Él podría usar cualquier hechizo. Pero, ¿qué pasa si falla? Entonces habrá terminado. No habrá otra oportunidad.

>>Planeaste todo - continuó Snape con el mismo interés. - Estabas esperando el momento correcto... Debe ser importante, ya que te esforzaste tanto. - Se acercó a su víctima un paso más. - Y como tienes la intención de irte... - la penetrante mirada se detuvo en Harry, - ... parece que ya tomaste lo que querías.

Harry barrió en una ola helada de horror.

¡Snape no debe descubrir la verdad! ¡No debe!

Aún no había logrado hacer frente al shock, cuando vio que Snape entrecerró los ojos.

¿Qué demonios…? ¡Se dio cuenta! Snape notó su miedo...

-¡No te acerques! - Gritó Harry, retrocediendo casi hasta la pared.

Salida. Necesita salir de aquí. Es necesario evitarlo de alguna manera.

-Tu resistencia es inútil - dijo Snape, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. - Sabes muy bien que encontraré lo que tomaste.

Harry tragó saliva nerviosamente, sintiendo que esa mirada lo enredaba, pegado a la pared, como una red pegajosa y sofocante.

Se lamió los labios.

Necesita probarlo de manera diferente. Para distraer la atención. Déjelo pensar que ha perdido la vigilancia.

-Ni tú ni yo queremos que esté aquí. ¿Quizás solo me dejes ir, y entonces todos estarán bien? - Preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien, que bien podría haber pedido la misericordia de Voldemort.

Los rasgos faciales de Snape se hicieron más nítidos.

-Todavía eres tan arrogante... - murmuró, acercándose: sus movimientos eran silenciosos, como un depredador furtivo, - insolente... - Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el peligro, - ... mocoso.

Snape saltó.

-¡_Numb!_

Un rayo de hechizo voló sobre el hombro del maestro de pociones, y en la siguiente fracción de segundo, los dedos de hierro se cerraron sobre su muñeca, retorciéndole el brazo. Harry gritó de dolor y dejó caer su varita, pero continuó luchando. Trató de golpear con la otra mano, pero Snape agarró el puño, retiró ambas manos, lo giró contra la pared y lo empujó hacia la estantería con la fuerza que pretendía aplastarlo. 

Gimiendo involuntariamente, Harry apenas volvió la cara hacia un lado. El borde del estante estaba cavando en su mejilla, sus pulmones ardían, su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho.

-¿Cómo podría incluso pensar que tienes una oportunidad contra mí, muchacho? - Llegó una voz muy profunda a su oído.

Harry apretó los dientes, sintiendo la ira crecer por dentro. Consigo mismo. Por su propia estupidez. Snape. Porque siempre ganó. Porque siempre supo estar un paso adelante.

Intentó liberarse, pero eso solo condujo al hecho de que el dolor en los brazos retorcidos se intensificó.

-Si no te mueves, aflojaré un poco el agarre - dijo Snape. Su aliento caliente tocó la parte posterior de su cabeza, y Harry pareció descender a lo largo de toda la columna, provocando las terminaciones nerviosas. - Ahora veamos qué buscabas aquí...

Harry entrecerró los ojos cuando Snape soltó su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a examinar el costado de su cuerpo. Sus dedos se deslizaron en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, quitando... el Mapa de los Merodeadores que Harry había olvidado... ¡deletrear! ¡El infierno!

-Aquí hay… Parece que usaste esto para seguirme... - una amenaza sonó en la voz de Snape. - Me la quedo.

-¡No toques! - Harry gritó, sintiendo la ira abrumarlo. - ¡Es mío!

No puede dejarlo... ¡No puede!

Aprovechando el momento en que Snape retrocedió un poco para guardar el mapa en el bolsillo de su manto, Harry aprovechó esta migaja de libertad y golpeó su espalda con el codo y golpeó al profesor directamente en las costillas.

Hubo una exclamación amortiguada de asombro y dolor, y Harry corrió hacia la salida, pero Snape, a pesar del golpe, no soltó su segunda mano. Un brusco tirón y, volviendo al prisionero frente a él, lo presionó nuevamente contra el estante. De un golpe de la parte posterior de su cabeza al estante, Harry perdió la orientación en el espacio por un momento.

-¡No me dejas otra opción! - vinieron palabras enojadas, seguidas de un breve destello, y luego resultó que él... no podía moverse. Sus brazos, piernas y espalda parecían estar pegados a los estantes y, a pesar de todos los intentos de liberarse, ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo. La única parte del cuerpo libre de hechizos era la cabeza.

-¡Déjame ir! - Exclamó, tratando de separarse, pero todo fue en vano.

Perdió. ¡Perdió ante Snape otra vez! ¡Todo tenía que terminar completamente mal!

Harry apretó los dientes al sentir las palmas de Snape tocar sus antebrazos, deslizándose más sobre sus hombros y cuello.

-¡No hagas esto! - Susurró, agarrando la última gota de salvación. - Por favor...

Snape le dirigió una breve mirada severa, pero no detuvo la búsqueda. Harry se mordió el labio. Todo fue en vano. Todo se convirtió en polvo...

Con creciente miedo, observó cómo las manos de Snape deambulaban por su cuerpo, sintiendo su pecho, costados, bajando más y más, hasta que se congelaron en sus caderas y...

El triunfo brilló en los ojos negros. Los dedos de Snape se deslizaron en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una botella llena de poción verde. Sin embargo, cuando el maestro de pociones se lo llevó a los ojos y reconoció el contenido... su rostro se puso blanco y sus ojos se abrieron. Por un momento se quedó mirando la botella, sin palabras. Parecía que Snape no podía creer lo que veía, y le pareció a Harry que estaba viendo la sombra de un torbellino de especulaciones en su mente. Finalmente, Snape levantó la vista de la botella y miró a Harry. Una voz que parecía ser extraña y distante de sus delgados labios estalló:

-_¿Para qué necesitas esto?_

Esta voz temblaba. Harry escuchó esto muy claramente. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué hizo que Snape reaccionara tan... duramente?

-No es asunto tuyo - respondió con frialdad, alejándose, pero en ese momento la mano de Snape lo agarró por la barbilla, volviendo la cara hacia él. Harry casi jadeó cuando vio en los ojos negros un atisbo de algo muy familiar, una expresión que una vez había visto en ellos, pero que ahora no podía recordar lo que significaba.

-¡Inmediatamente me dirás para qué necesitas esta poción! - Snape casi gritó, parecía que había perdido completamente el control de sí mismo. - ¿¡Qué vas a hacer con ella!?

-¿Realmente te importa? - Espetó Harry con burla, sintiéndolo absorber la furia que todo lo consume. – Es muy gracioso… ya que, querías que muriera. Querías deshacerte de mí… entonces, ¿por qué finges que te importa ahora?

Delgados dedos se clavaron aún más en su barbilla. La cara de Snape estaba tan cerca ahora que Harry podía sentir el aliento caliente tocando su mejilla.

-¡Eres un tonto! - Siseó Snape. - ¡Eres un maldito tonto!

La mano... la mano que sostenía su barbilla también temblaba. Snape respiraba con frecuencia y pesadez, el aire caliente le quemaba la piel, una mirada ardiente atravesaba sus ojos verdes, y de repente Harry vio... Vio cómo algo lejano se acercaba, creciendo, llenando los iris negros, bloqueándolos y absorbiéndolos, absorbiendo todo...

De repente, Snape retrocedió tambaleándose, como si estuviera sorprendido. Los dedos que sostenían su barbilla se abrieron, y miró a Harry como si le hubiera hecho algo. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Snape agitó su varita, liberándolo, y luego abruptamente le dio la espalda.

-¡Fuera! - Su voz sonaba apagada y desprendida. - ¡Sal de aquí de inmediato!

Pero Harry no se movió. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a la espalda de Snape... sus hombros temblorosos... sus puños se cerraron casi hasta la sangre...

Luego miró el laboratorio secreto escondido detrás de los estantes, y un escaparate de cristal apareció frente a sus ojos, detrás del cual se guardaban sus regalos.

Como en trance, levantó su varita del suelo.

Rasguños de las uñas... tan profundas...

Harry volvió a mirar a Snape... al hombre que ahora estaba... temblando, y en cuyos ojos vio... vio...

¡Tantas cosas no encajaban! Ni un solo elemento del rompecabezas era lo que debería ser, incluso si a primera vista parecía que todo estaba en su lugar. Miles de versiones mezcladas en la cabeza de Harry, pero ninguna de ellas podría ser aceptada… ninguna podría considerarse satisfactoria hasta... hasta que descubriera la verdad. Toda la verdad. Hasta que descubra todos los detalles.

¡No, no así! Hasta que vea esos detalles ya conocidos con verdadera luz.

Sus oídos eran ruidosos, su sangre latía en sus sienes. Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar por la abrumadora tensión y el calor.

No le queda nada. En unas pocas horas morirá...

Harry levantó la mano y apuntó con su varita a la espalda del mago que tenía delante.

Incluso si se convierte en lo último en su vida... El último hechizo...

Extendió su mano, empujando una botella del estante que estaba sobre ella. Cuando ella cayó, sintió que cada fracción de segundo lo llenaba de poder mágico.

Una botella se estrelló contra el piso de piedra.

Si el precio de la verdad era su vida... está listo para pagarlo. Incluso si necesita hacerlo aquí y ahora.

El ruido hizo que Snape se diera la vuelta, y al momento siguiente su mirada fue tragada por los iris verdes.

-¡L_egilimens Evocis!_

Harry sintió que el hechizo lo llenaba desde adentro: un poco más, y el poder contenido en él lo haría pedazos, pero lo soltó, permitió que fluyera a lo largo de la varita, y luego lo dirigió directamente a las pupilas negras dilatadas. Hacia la verdad.

_“Esta es la última vez,_

_Que alguna vez vendré aquí esta noche._

_Esta es la última vez, me caeré._

_En un lugar que nos falla a todos, adentro._

_Puedo ver el dolor en ti…_

_Puedo ver el amor en ti…_

_Pero luchar contra todos los demonios, llevará tiempo._

_Tomará tiempo._

_Los ángeles que queman adentro para nosotros._

_¿Alguna vez vamos a aprender a volar?_

_Los demonios queman dentro de nosotros._

_¿Alguna vez volveremos a bajar?_

_Ven…_

_Siempre me preocuparé por las cosas que podrían hacernos sentir frío._

_Esta es la última vez,_

_Que alguna vez cederé esta noche._

_¿Hay ángeles o demonios arrastrándose aquí?_

_Solo quiero saber qué difumina y qué está claro, para ver…_

_Aún puedo ver el dolor en ti…_

_Y puedo ver el amor en ti…_

_Y luchar contra todos los demonios llevará tiempo._

_Tomará tiempo._

_Siempre me preocuparé por las cosas que podrían rompernos._

_Si tuviera que rendirme, renunciar…_

_Toma un respiro, hazlo profundo._

_Porque podría ser el último que obtengas._

_El último._

_Eso podría hacernos sentir frío._

_Sabes que podrían hacernos sentir frío._

_Siempre me preocuparé por las cosas que podrían hacernos sentir frío.”_

"Ángeles o demonios" (acústica) de Dishwalla.


	76. La verdad. I

_“Soy un mentiroso._

_Es mi secreto, nadie lo sabe._

_Soy un mentiroso._

_Sí, sé que no se nota…_

_No, ya no te extraño._

_No, no pienso en ti._

_Es un juego para parecer adorado._

_No, ya no te amo_.”

Por una fracción de segundo se hizo oscuro, y Harry parecía estar en el centro del vórtice. Estaba rodeado de miles de imágenes y miles de pensamientos, que se superponían entre sí, mezclándose en una cacofonía salvaje. 

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recuperar el sentido, de repente sintió que estaba cayendo, atraído por el embudo de un recuerdo aleatorio, y cuando recuperó el equilibrio, gritos y gritos desesperados golpearon sus oídos.

La imagen se hizo clara y, a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba alrededor, Harry notó varias figuras acurrucadas contra la pared. Eran adolescentes no mayores de trece años, y en sus rostros la amargura interfería con el horror. Sin embargo, no gritaron. Lamentos y llantos vinieron de la habitación contigua, donde conducía la puerta abierta que colgaba de una bisagra. La luz que penetraba desde una sola fuente, una lámpara que se balanceaba bajo el techo, se deslizó sobre el piso empapado de sangre y las paredes sucias. 

Por una fracción de segundo, una llamarada al azar arrebató los fragmentos crepusculares de los muebles y... los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. La sangre manaba de heridas aún abiertas, las extremidades que sobresalían en ángulos extraños, parecían como si algo las hubiera roto, como fósforos. Un grito vino de algún rincón, pero la luz no llegó allí.

Severus levantó su varita, apuntó a la puerta, que inmediatamente se estabilizó y se cerró de golpe, amortiguando los gritos. Luego, sin dudarlo, lanzó otro hechizo sobre la puerta, desde el cual su contorno brilló en rojo. Su rostro congelado hasta ahora, distorsionó una mueca de disgusto, algo brilló en sus ojos negros... peligroso. En su mano izquierda sostenía una máscara blanca salpicada de sangre. El manto verde oscuro, estaba cubierto de manchas, e incluso si su color era indistinguible, el origen no estaba en duda.

Con un movimiento descuidado, arrojó la máscara a una esquina y dio un paso hacia los niños. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea delgada y pálida, sus ojos parecían rendijas estrechas y oscuras. Levantando su varita, apuntó al mayor.

Severus frunció el ceño, y una orden aguda cayó de sus labios.

-¡_Imperio!_

La cara del niño cambió de inmediato: apareció una sorpresa en él, que luego dio paso a la indiferencia.

-¡Grita! - Ordenó Severus, mirándolo cuidadosamente. - Grita y ruega por misericordia, tan fuerte como puedas.

El adolescente obedeció. Gritos, gemidos y súplicas salieron de su boca. Los demás se alejaron lo más posible de él, mirando a un compañero reciente con miedo y curiosidad.

-No, no, no. ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No!

-Severus - una voz contenta llegó desde detrás de la puerta. - Según tengo entendido, te diviertes allí incluso mejor que yo. ¿Sabes? si me dejas entrar, podríamos enseñarle a estos pequeños idiotas juntos. Los juegos a solas, a veces comienzan a molestar. ¿Te gusta la oferta?

Snape no se movió ni siquiera giró la cabeza. Solo en sus ojos una llama helada congeló toda la llama.

-Sabes muy bien cuánto valoro la privacidad, Blackwood - respondió con frialdad, frunciendo el ceño aún más. El niño dejó escapar un grito escalofriante:

-N-o-o-o-o! ¡Duele!

Una risa ronca salió de detrás de la puerta, que en el siguiente instante comenzó a alejarse, como si algo intentara sacar a Harry de ese recuerdo. Sin embargo, antes de estar completamente en silencio, se escuchó un suspiro:

-¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Los gritos disminuyeron. Todo ha disminuido. Solo había oscuridad. A Harry le pareció que se encontraba en un espacio confinado, pero sabía que no era así. Este era un truco. Severus trató de pelear.

Harry recordó lo que leyó sobre ese hechizo. Visualización. Debe recurrir a la visualización, de lo contrario, se quedará atascado aquí para siempre.

Recordaba su sueño... y las ventanas. Las ventanas a través de las cuales Severus observó sus recuerdos... Necesitaba encontrar algo similar, una imagen que lo lleve a una meta que le permita cruzar el umbral...

Puertas. ¡Cierto! ¡Eso es lo que necesita!

Tan pronto como lo pensó, apareció un corredor frente a él. Un corredor sin fin con puertas en ambos lados. Copias exactas de la que conducía a las habitaciones privadas del maestro de pociones. Miles, no, millones de puertas. Harry las vio todas a la vez y cada una individualmente. Se superponían, cambiaban de lugar, como elementos de caleidoscopio, creando un laberinto interminable de galerías.

La llave. Necesita encontrar la clave para ellas. O una contraseña. De lo contrario, debe mirar a ciegas, y en este caso, la posibilidad de llegar a donde necesita es de una en un millón.

Harry cerró los ojos.

Contraseña... O debería haber incluso dos: una para indicar el área de recuerdos y la segunda: el tema.

¿Cómo empezó todo? Oh, eso era perfectamente conocido para él. Pero no se trata solo de la poción, sino del deseo... el deseo de Snape.

_Desiderium Intimum._

El número de puertas disminuyó notablemente. Y siguió disminuyendo.

Ahora el tema. El tema es él mismo.

Pott...

No.

Él abrió los ojos.

_Harry_...

Otra parte de las puertas desapareció, y ahora estaba contento de ver cómo las que quedaban, ganaban claridad.

Harry sabía que era una ilusión que duraba solo unos segundos, y que antes de que Severus lo encontrara nuevamente, tendría todo el tiempo que deseara. Después de todo, aquí el tiempo era un concepto relativo y estaba completamente en su poder.

Echó un vistazo a la larga hilera de puertas y fue a la más cercana. Levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por la madera oscura. La puerta comenzó a abrirse, permitiendo que Harry mirara ese mundo, que siempre fue un gran misterio, cubierto con un velo de mentiras.

El mundo de Severus Snape.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus se sentó en el silencio de sus habitaciones y examinó los restos de líquido ámbar en el fondo del vaso. De vez en cuando, hacía movimientos bruscos con la maleza, haciéndolo balancearse dentro _y fuera del_ cielo y observaba el juego del resplandor ardiente que una llama chisporroteaba en la chimenea.

No esperaba que le molestara la información proporcionada por McGonagall. ¿Potter se atrevió a pedir una exención de sus lecciones? ¿Ahora? ¿Cuándo Severus ya lo sostenía en sus manos? ¿Cuándo obtuvo tal... poder? ¿El poder que le da derecho a hacer con él todo lo que quiere? Oh no, por supuesto, él no está de acuerdo.

Todavía recordaba el sabor de ese momento... cuando los ojos verdes lo miraron con adoración. Fue una clase... de victoria. Hasta donde Severus recordaba, Potter siempre lo miraba solo con odio, desafío o miedo. A veces le parecía que el odio que emanaba de él, ardía, envolviéndolo como algo físicamente tangible. Y a Severus le encantaba instarla: inclinarse hacia él, humillarlo de todas las formas posibles, actuar en los puntos más dolorosos y observar su rostro terco y feroz, cuando pretendía que no le hacía daño. 

Y luego Severus regresó a su escritorio, se sentó y miró a Potter... Lo miró con ojos enojados, puños cerrados, una barbilla temblorosa, y sintió que había dado en el blanco nuevamente, que nuevamente logró encender la llama del odio en él… ardiente y furioso y...

Severus a veces lograba romperlo. Rompía su defensa y hacía que el niño perdiera el control. Retroceda... y luego, oh, disfrutó del triunfo, asignándole a practicar o tomando puntos. Ni un solo estudiante, durante todos esos años que enseñó en la escuela, lo miró como Potter, con una daga tan limpia y afilada forjada con hielo puro. Ni un solo estudiante se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en una antorcha que brillaba con hostilidad y asco solo de él, Snape. Fue tan... intrigante.

Y de repente, descubrió que ese mismo estudiante... tenía hambre de él. Y lo que siempre tomó por hostilidad, resultó ser un deseo profundo e indomable. El deseo era tan fuerte e innegable, que la única forma de lidiar con él, era convertirlo en una experiencia igualmente intensa, solo ubicada en el polo opuesto de los sentimientos. Sería un tonto si intentara convencerse de que eso no lo halagó. Incluso si demostraba una cosa, Potter estaba loco.

Severus se llevó el vaso a los labios, bebió el whisky restante y dejó los platos sobre la mesa con fuerza. Luego se recostó en su silla y, frunciendo el ceño, miró las llamas.

Sintió que el cambio se acercaba. Y este sentimiento no puede ser descartado. No, definitivamente había algo en todo esto, que pedía ser usado de alguna manera... y no tenía duda de que sería así, y muy pronto. Pase lo que pase, él, Severus, cosechará la cosecha más rica y sacará lo que quiera de su oportunidad.

  
  


*** * ***

Snape caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea. Una sonrisa aterradora distorsionaba su rostro, y una tormentosa rabia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

¡Por fin! Finalmente, ¡la suerte le sonrió!

No esperaba que la reunión con el Señor Oscuro fuera tan fructífera y que la información que él mismo le había dado: de que el joven Potter tenía una debilidad por su profesor, abriría su camino a la libertad. Por supuesto, se podría suponer que el Señor Oscuro querría usar eso de alguna manera, pero... ¿Admorsusexcetra? ¿Una de las pociones de víctimas más poderosas inventadas mucho antes de que se construyera Hogwarts? Qué extravagante por parte del Señor Oscuro... y qué increíble oportunidad de deshacerse de él de una vez por todas...

Severus levantó su manga con un movimiento rápido y miró con odio la Marca Oscura que se destacaba en su antebrazo izquierdo. La señal que cruzaba una cicatriz larga y profunda, como un cuchillo, como si alguien quisiera cortarla de la carne.

Todavía recordaba cómo, después de tomar la poción Desiderium Intimum, casi se corta la mano. Y ahora, finalmente tenía la oportunidad de cumplir su mayor deseo. Tenía en sus manos, la oportunidad de matar al Señor Oscuro. Y todo gracias a Potter... Gracias a su repentina e inexplicable atracción. 

Al final, sabía muy bien que ese imbécil irresponsable nunca sería capaz de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. No tenía oportunidad. Y Dumbledore era demasiado estúpido para entenderlo. Esta es la única manera. Simplemente no hay otra manera, que sacrificar a Potter. Él mismo está listo para sacrificar todo en el mundo, aunque solo sea para matar al Señor Oscuro. Y esperó demasiado para perder esa oportunidad. 

El Señor Oscuro desaparecerá de su vida de una vez por todas. Y si tiene suerte, entonces él también se librará de Dumbledore. Nadie más lo ordenará. Nunca.

Snape se detuvo y cayó pesadamente en su silla.

Tendrá que jugar en dos frentes... Dumbledore es una excelente legalización, y no deberá saber sobre su plan. ¡Ojalá pudiera! ¿Soportará, que su "Siervo Fiel" destruya su arma secreta y la esperanza de todo el Mundo Mágico? Probablemente no le gustará.

Snape sonrió.

Necesitará usar ‘Legilimens Evocis’. Esconderá todos sus pensamientos en el conjunto de recuerdos, incluso los más insignificantes, ya que cualquier cosa puede traicionarlo. Las jugará, cambiará, distorsionará, reemplazará algunas con otras, barajará como cartas y luego extraerá las necesarias y mostrará a las partes interesadas, lo que les gustaría ver. Esa es la única forma de guardar un secreto, tanto de Dumbledore como del Señor Oscuro. Por supuesto, no será fácil, pero está listo para pagar cualquier precio. 

Naturalmente, era consciente de lo peligroso que es hacer malabares con los pensamientos y los recuerdos durante mucho tiempo, pero, al final, es uno de los ocultistas más hábiles entre los magos vivos. Entrenó su mente desde muy joven, y pulió, hasta que su mente se volvió aguda como una cuchilla de afeitar, y aprendió a manejarla perfectamente...

Una expresión amenazante apareció en los ojos de Snape, y por un tiempo permaneció inmóvil, mirando a algún lugar en el espacio.

Seducir a Potter...

Debería ser fácil, ya que él es su "mayor deseo". Sin embargo, que Potter no espere una vida fácil. Severus no tenía la intención de volverse "más agradable" en absoluto, ni de volverse más "accesible". No permitirá que el niño se acerque más de lo que la conveniencia requiere. Potter es solo una herramienta. Un arma en la que tiene que trabajar duro, antes de que sirva para el propósito previsto. Entonces no hay indulgencia. Si Potter resulta ser travieso, sabrá lo que es el dolor. Cualquier violación de la subordinación, será severamente castigada, y cuando el muchacho trate de distanciarse, la devolverá. 

Por unos momentos, Severus incluso reflexionó sobre la idea de lo maravilloso que sería desquitar en Potter, toda la humillación que James le había hecho, pero luego descartó resueltamente la idea. Tiene que recuperarse y mantener al chico con él. Pero no muy cerca. Dejará que la correa sea lo suficientemente larga como para que Potter se sienta libre, pero tan corta, como para no perderlo de vista y en cualquier momento atraerlo hacia sí mismo y pedir orden. Esto, de hecho, no será difícil de implementar...

Una cosa es mala: deberá informar al Señor Oscuro. Mostrarle todo...

La cara de Snape se torció en una mueca de disgusto.

Pero incluso ese precio puede pagarse si a cambio obtiene libertad...

Y Potter...

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

... puede hacer que el muchacho haga absolutamente todo. Incluso verlo arrastrándose sobre tus rodillas, si lo desea. Él humillará a Potter hasta el límite. Desafortunadamente, de vez en cuando tendrá que ser un poco... hmm... amable. Pero no demasiado. Exactamente tanto como sea necesario. Al mínimo requerido. Por supuesto, Severus sabía que Potter esperaría mucho más de él, porque él, como cualquier adolescente, sueña con ternura... proximidad.

Sin embargo, no lo recibirá. Bueno, solo que no de él.

De vez en cuando, Potter podrá ingresar a sus habitaciones. Eso debería ser suficiente para él. Nunca antes Severus había invitado a alguien a su departamento. Y tampoco tolerará las obsesiones. Desde el principio será necesario mostrarle al chico su lugar, para indicar las reglas del juego. No debe permitir que nada interfiera con la implementación de su plan, para distraerlo de lo principal. Es necesario cortar, pisotear, erradicar decisivamente los brotes de lo que eventualmente puede convertirse en un obstáculo para su camino hacia la meta. 

Severus sabía que para eso, tendría que convertirse en una herramienta lo suficientemente afilada como para cortar todos los tímidos disparos que pudieran aferrarse a su ropa y retenerlo. Y como espía, sabía que tenía un excelente arsenal de herramientas para hacer frente a cualquier tarea.

Cerrando los ojos, Severus suspiró.

Admorsusexcetra... Incluso en la versión clásica, preparar esta poción era infernalmente difícil, e incluso en una forma modificada, tomará más de un mes. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la tarea fuera más allá de su fuerza, ni siquiera era un pensamiento. Potter se convertirá en un veneno vivo. Un aniquilador andante. Esta poción privará el poder no solo del muchacho, sino también del Señor Oscuro. Los matará a ambos.

Cuando Snape abrió los ojos, una llama helada ardió en ellos.

  
  


*** * ***

-¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Un cuerpo flácido cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, como si alguien hubiera arrojado una bolsa de arena.

Severus bajó su varita y miró fríamente el largo cabello gris, esparcido por la alfombra, y luego a los ojos vacíos y descoloridos del anciano tendido en el suelo.

El mago era ágil. Pero no lo suficiente como para burlarlo.

Snape agitó su varita, apagando las llamas que lamían las estanterías que se alzaban a lo largo de las paredes. Por un minuto los miró, leyendo las inscripciones en las portadas. Ahí estaban los volúmenes más raros y valiosos de Dark Magic. Estaban reunidos en ese lugar, y este viejo tonto excéntrico que apreciaba los libros más que su propia vida. Los selló con todos los hechizos de seguridad posibles, pero solo un simple truco fue suficiente para obligarlo a eliminarlos con sus propias manos. La mera amenaza de destruir la colección reunida durante tantos años, le hizo salvar la biblioteca a toda costa, ¿no?

Severus frunció el ceño cuando su mirada cayó sobre la encuadernación oscura con una inscripción grabada: "Magia Oscura en teoría y práctica". Fue aquí donde la mirada del viejo se disparó, cuando Severus hizo el infierno en su tesoro. Sin embargo, no estaba buscando este libro. Era solo un libro de texto de Magia Oscura. Uno de los más antiguos y avanzados, pero no era tan raro que estuviera aquí, entre todos estos libros únicos. El precio de ese libro es conocido por todos los adeptos de la magia de las Sombras. La colección de Snape también tuvo una instancia similar. Y sin embargo, no podía estar equivocado. Claramente vio que el viejo la estaba mirando. Cuando de repente se desata un incendio, el instinto te hizo salvar lo más valioso...

Severus echó un vistazo más de cerca al libro. Un cristal entre diamantes...

Una sonrisa torcida tocó sus labios.

¡Pues por supuesto!

Levantando su varita, la dirigió al libro:

-¡_Enuntatium!_

Un destello oscuro, casi negro, iluminó el libro, y luego se transformó. Las letras en el lomo se convirtieron en intrincadas runas.

Ilusión. Adivinó de inmediato. Exactamente lo mismo a lo que recurrió cuando estalló el incendio.

Snape extendió la mano y agarró el libro. Los dedos apuñalados. Tom irradiaba magia antigua, casi primitiva. Sacó el libro de varios otros y pasó la palma de la mano sobre la áspera cubierta de cuero.

La fría satisfacción brilló en los ojos negros.

Lo consiguió. La única descripción de la poción única de Admorsusexcetra, y el compendio más completo al respecto.

Ahora nada lo detendrá.

  
  


*** * ***

Así que tenía un plan, un libro y algunos de los ingredientes más asequibles que se encuentran entre sus propias existencias.

Queda por resolver el problema con Potter, y Severus tenía la intención de resolverlo de manera rápida, inteligente y eficiente, y dado que el muchacho pasará toda la tarde limpiando los armarios, puede atraparlo solo, presionarlo contra la pared y no darle la oportunidad de irse. Sin embargo, debe actuar con precaución. Sin coerción. Solo un cálculo limpio. Es necesario llevar al chico al borde. Hasta el punto en que ruegue... solo entonces, lo tocará. No sabe hasta dónde llegará, pero a juzgar por la sed que Severus vio en sus ojos, se puede suponer que un mínimo de esfuerzo será suficiente para lograr el efecto deseado. Parece que el muchacho en esa área, no tiene ninguna experiencia, por lo que no será difícil de manipular. Tendrá que mostrarle lo que espera de él... y todo lo que queda es esperar…

*** * ***

Bueno, fue... una experiencia vívida.

No esperaba que Potter fuera tan... obediente. Un toque fue suficiente para que el niño se derritiera en sus manos como mantequilla, dejando que Severus hiciera lo que quisiera. Estaba demasiado asustado para protestar... tan tímido, indefenso, inexperto... arrodillado... sus labios suaves apretaron su pene ... en los ojos verdes, brillantes con lágrimas retorcidas… éxtasis voluptuoso... y el ya familiar, doloroso deseo. 

Este deseo es más fuerte que el odio, más fuerte que la vergüenza, más fuerte que la protesta. Y Severus estaba esperando que estallara con un fuego insaciable... y solo entonces pudo apreciar completamente su sabor... el sabor del deseo que solo él, Severus, tenía en el niño. Oh, qué tipo de poder le dio esto... Durante tantos años cuidando a este imbécil... Tantos años para soportar su descaro, insolencia y arrogancia, y ahora obtener el control total sobre él.

Debe admitir que ese pensamiento... fue emocionante.

Al igual que lo excitó la apariencia de su propio pene, hundiéndose en una boca caliente, que nadie más tocó. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Potter podía gemir y gritar tan fuerte? Y con tanto entusiasmo para responder a cualquiera, incluso el más mínimo toque. ¿Pero por qué maravillarse? Potter es solo un adolescente. Un adolescente que alguien tocaba por primera vez.

Él, fue el hombre que lo tocó.

Tomará algún tiempo alimentar este deseo. Pero por ahora, suficiente. Por ahora, debe dejarlo solo y comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Hasta que Potter se enoje tanto, que cuando Severus finalmente decida apagar el fuego que lo come, el niño aceptará todo, sin dudarlo. Si sopla demasiado y con demasiada fuerza sobre una llama encendida, puede apagarla sin darse cuenta. Si se dosifica oxígeno, en el momento adecuado y de manera adecuada, permitiendo que el fuego se encienda, un fuego pequeño puede convertirse en un fuego constante.

  
  


*** * ***

La puerta se abrió. Severus entró en su habitación y la cerró de golpe detrás de él. En su mano había una máscara blanca de Mortífago, que arrojó sobre la mesa, sin importarle si se caía al suelo o si permanecía sobre ella. Luego se dejó caer en una silla verde y fijó su mirada en las llamas.

Si bien todo salió de acuerdo al plan. El Señor Oscuro estaba inusualmente satisfecho con la forma en que se acercaba a Potter. A Severus le pareció que su risa todavía sonaba en su cabeza… como sonó cuando mostró el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en el armario, y que todavía sentía la alegría del Señor Oscuro, que le recuerda a una espina afilada que atraviesa su cerebro.

Snape frunció el ceño. Sus rasgos se afilaron, sus ojos se volvieron severos e inflexibles.

Y aún recordaba el disgusto que sintió, oculto en el fondo de su conciencia y que se apoderó de él cuando el Señor Oscuro se perdió en sus pensamientos, cavando en lo personal, mirando lo que estaba destinado solo a sus ojos. Pero tiene que aguantarlo. Se verá obligado a acostumbrarse a esta invasión y permitir que el Señor observe su acercamiento con Potter. Solo pensar en eso lo hizo sentir mal, pero esa era la única forma de poner al Señor a dormir. Es mejor vigilar esto, que cambiar al proceso de hacer la poción. 

Por cierto, el trabajo en ella, se ha estancado hasta que encuentra el ingrediente más importante y más difícil de obtener: el cuerno medio de los explosivos de tres cuernos, la subespecie más rara que se encuentra solo en el desierto de Kalahari, en el sur de África. Afortunadamente en los botes de basura de Nocturne Alley puede encontrar personas que pueden obtener cualquier cosa, por una cierta recompensa. Ahora todo lo que queda es esperar noticias de ellos y preparar algunos elixires raros para el pago de los bienes, que solo un maestro de pociones puede hacer. Era una aventura arriesgada, pero Severus estaba listo para cualquier cosa para su propósito.

  
  


*** * ***

¡Malfoy! 

El imbécil, tan cegado por su ira y su deseo de venganza, que incluso las amenazas del Señor Oscuro no le impidieron atacar a Potter. ¿Qué se imaginó?

Desde el principio, Severus sabía que el niño era demasiado estúpido e insolente para obedecer la orden del Señor Oscuro sin objeciones, y tuvo que asegurarse de que no corrieran rumores por toda la escuela. Estaba claro que Malfoy tendría un problema. Aquellos como él, no pueden reprimir la voluntad propia en sí mismos. Y nada les viene a ellos. Incluso si Severus le escribiera en la frente, que Potter era intocable, eso no ayudaría. Que agradezca que Severus lo castigara solo con Cruciatus, y no le rompió el cuello como quería.

Que trate de acercarse a Potter... al menos una vez más y...

  
  


*** * ***

-Harry, ¿vienes? - Ron preguntó, deteniéndose en la puerta.

Al escuchar un ruido repentino, Severus inclinándose sobre sus notas levantó la cabeza justo cuando los libros y todo el contenido de la bolsa de Potter, cayeron al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! - El maldijo. - Tengo que poner todo junto. Vayan, los alcanzaré.

Severus se inclinó hacia los papeles, sonriendo al borde de sus labios.

Ahí tiene... Parece que Potter realmente ha caído en la desesperación...

En los últimos días, el niño no quitó los ojos de él. Lo miró con aprehensión, anhelando el contacto, queriendo atrapar al menos alguna señal que confirmara que todo lo sucedido en el armario, era real. Pero Severus no iba a hacer eso. No ahora. No era el momento y no iba a apresurarse. Todo depende de la precisión de seguir el plan. Lanzará los ingredientes a tiempo. Como cuando cocinas una poción.

Un poco más. Necesita estar un poco inseguro, hasta que Potter comience a volverse loco con suposiciones y un deseo de llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Y cuando está al borde de la desesperación, Severus le permitirá entrar directamente en las trampas preparadas y con mucho gusto observará cómo se encuentra nuevamente en una posición humillante...

-Yo... - vino una voz incierta.

Snape levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry con una mirada helada y hostil.

-La lección ha terminado, Potter. ¿No escuchaste la campana?

El adolescente se sonrojó, se giró y salió rápidamente del salón de clases. Severus se permitió una sonrisa burlona.

Un poco más, y Potter estará listo para la segunda etapa...

  
  


*** * ***

La noticia llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. La reunión debería tener lugar a las dos de la mañana, en Nocturne Alley, cerca de las ruinas de un antiguo refugio para magos con enfermedades mentales, y que los pacientes quemaron hace varios años.

Severus desvió la mirada del hollín todavía negro, las puertas rotas y las aberturas de las ventanas, y miró profundamente en el estrecho callejón vacío. Se encontraba en las afueras de Nocturne Alley, por un lado quedaban ruinas después del incendio, y por el otro, el muro que separaba a Nocturne del resto de Londres. Las densas nubes envolvieron el cielo tan densamente que incluso un delgado rayo de luz de luna, no las atravesó. Parecía que la oscuridad era más espesa, que en cualquier otro lugar, y las sombras se movían. Un hedor a heces y descomposición, saturaba el aire con amargura y azufre.

Severus dio unos pasos a lo largo de la pared y se congeló, mirando por la entrada sin puertas del edificio. Los dedos apretaron su varita escondida en su bolsillo. Es necesario mantenerla lista, pero para sacarla del bolsillo del manto, tomará varios segundos preciosos, que, de haber algún malentendido, podría no haber aparecido.

Él entrecerró los ojos, sin apartar los ojos de la oscuridad que acechaba en las ruinas.

-Qué amable de su parte, señor, llegar a tiempo - vino desde algún lugar en el frente, una voz viscosa, ligeramente ronca. Un hombre apareció a la vuelta de la esquina, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros atado con trenzas y vestido con una capa corta con un dobladillo deshilachado. En su mano izquierda sostenía algo, envuelto en una especie de trapo y con forma de cuerno. Su mano derecha descansaba sobre un cinturón de cuero que se envolvía alrededor de sus delgadas caderas, del cual sobresalía un palo.

-No vine a intercambiar bromas - objetó Severus, mirando a los ojos estrechos que apenas eran visibles en la oscuridad y parecían rendijas estrechas. - Estoy aquí para recoger mi pedido.

-Qué impaciencia - suspiró el mago, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa sin dientes.

-Pensé que era una reunión de negocios, no una fiesta de té de la tarde - siseó Snape. No quería hablar con este sujeto. Personas de este tipo, le recordaban a las ratas que anidan en las canaletas más infectadas. Un contacto un poco más prolongado con ellos, podría provocar la muerte.

Tan pronto como Severus tocó su propio manto, el extraño instantáneamente agarró su varita, pero dejó caer la mano cuando vio que había sacado del bolsillo tres pequeñas botellas que parpadearon débilmente en la oscuridad.

-Aquí está tu paga - dijo Severus, notando cómo se abrieron los ojos del hombre. Sin embargo, se apresuró a volver a guardar las botellas en el bolsillo. - Pero primero muéstrame los productos.

El mago volvió a doblar los labios, se acercó unos pasos, dejó el bulto en el suelo y dio un paso atrás. Manteniendo sus ojos en él, Severus tomó la bolsa y la desenvolvió cuidadosamente. La bocina brilló un poco. Snape se lo llevó a la cara y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. El anillo que rodeaba la base de la bocina apenas se notaba y parecía de alguna manera desigual, aunque debería ser convexo y liso, como si estuviera pulido.

El aire de repente se volvió más frío. Severus levantó la cabeza y fijó una mirada helada en su interlocutor.

-¿Me consideras un idiota? - El gruñó. - Esto es basura inútil.

¿Qué pensaba esta rata inmunda? ¿Decidió que podría engañarlo? ¿Qué entregaría la basura que nadie necesita y no se dará cuenta? Este es el cuerno más común de los explosivos. Se puede comprar en cualquier farmacia que venda ingredientes.

El mago se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitabas un cuerno de explosivo, así que lo traje. Y ahora... - sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, - ... ¡tienes pociones aquí!

Severus bajó la bocina y se enderezó, sintiendo una cuchilla de acero aparecer dentro. Frío y agudo, era más oscuro que la oscuridad que se había reunido a su alrededor.

Y también hambre.

-No pagaré por tu incompetencia - murmuró.

Esta patética chusma todavía está tratando de engañarlo. ¡A _él_!

-¿Entonces no, eh? - El hombre preguntó, estirando la última sílaba. Su mirada se lanzó hacia el callejón y luego hacia las ruinas. Severus escuchó un susurro. Las sombras cobraron vida. Girando un poco la cabeza, notó figuras oscuras emergiendo de detrás de las paredes. Contó cinco. Además, es un idiota frente a él. - Bueno, ¿ahora? - el mago retrató una apariencia torcida de una sonrisa.

Ah, entonces este es el juego...

Severus movió sus dedos ligeramente en su mano derecha.

Seis contra uno.

La varita se movió un poco hacia abajo.

Tonto, Parece que no entiende _con quien_ se meten...

La varita salió de la manga. Severus se inclinó un poco, y en la siguiente fracción de segundo, un deslumbrante destello atravesó el oscuro callejón. Snape saltó hacia adelante, y su oído atrapó hechizos a ciegas.

Severus lo agarró por detrás, sosteniendo su garganta entre su hombro y antebrazo, convirtiendo al prisionero en un escudo humano.

-¡_Avada Kedavra! _\- el rayo verde golpeó directamente al mago escapando de la captura. Su cuerpo quedó flácido y Severus sacó su varita.

-¡_Sectumsempra!_

Hubo un grito y luego el sonido de un cuerpo caído. El rayo se apagó, dejando la impresión de que las manchas rojas aún bailaban frente a sus ojos. Severus liberó un cuerpo flácido y, antes de que los oponentes volvieran a sus sentidos, instantáneamente tomó un frasco de Poción de Camaleón del bolsillo de su manto, lo bebió de un trago, y luego apuntó su varita hacia sí mismo y lanzó un hechizo de sombra.

Una figura oscura separada de una de las paredes.

-¡Él está ahí!

Espacio atravesado por varios rayos verdes.

Severus se apresuró hacia adelante, caminando silenciosamente detrás de un mago bajo y fornido que emitió una exclamación de asombro cuando una mano brilló en el aire frente a él, agarrándole la garganta, y alguien invisible torció su brazo sosteniendo su varita, convirtiéndola en otro escudo vivo. Los tres magos sobrevivientes se volvieron inmediatamente en su dirección. Otro rayo verde brilló ante los ojos de Severus. El grito se congeló en los labios del prisionero cuando el hechizo lo golpeó en el pecho.

-¡_Lacrima!- _Severus gritó, y un grito vibrante atravesó el espacio. El mago en quien cayó el hechizo, convulsionándose, cayó al suelo. Los dos restantes corrieron hacia atrás, escondiéndose dentro del edificio.

Severus soltó el cuerpo y este se arrastró hasta el suelo. La oscuridad se espesó aún más. Sabía que esos dos no podrían alcanzarlo, especialmente en esa oscuridad, e incluso cuando estaba bajo la influencia de la Poción del Camaleón. Lentamente acercándose al cuerpo sorprendente, miró la piel que se separaba por aletas. Gritos penetrantes aún brotaron de la garganta de la víctima, que parecía atornillarse directamente en el cerebro. Severus pasó por encima de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia adelante, agarrando su varita. Y aquí está el segundo. La sangre fluía de las heridas abiertas, empapando el manto oscuro. Este no se movió. Severus levantó la cabeza y miró profundamente en el edificio.

Quedan dos.

Pero, al no haber tenido tiempo de dar un paso, notó un destello de una maldición volando hacia él.

-¡_Protego!_

El hechizo hizo eco en el escudo y golpeó la pared sobre su cabeza. Fragmentos de piedra cayeron desde arriba, pero Severus no le prestó atención y, como una sombra, se deslizó dentro de la casa.

Los sintió. Dos mentes asustadas acechaban en la oscuridad, como animales arrinconados, que por alguna razón se les ocurrió que si atacan juntos, tienen la oportunidad de derrotar a un depredador magníficamente entrenado. Asesino impecable.

Sabía dónde se escondían, y preparó su varita, disfrutando de la oscuridad que lo llenaba. La oscuridad lo envolvió: espesa e impenetrable, penetró a través de su piel, fluyó directamente hacia su alma, llenándola de éxtasis cuando dijo:

-¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Dos destellos verdes completaron la actuación. Severus se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Una vez afuera, miró sin piedad los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.

Excelente. Simplemente asombroso. Él vino aquí por solo un ingrediente. Y se fue con las manos vacías. En lugar del ingrediente, seis cadáveres. Y todavía tiene que eliminar esa carroña, para no dejar huellas.

Este mundo está lleno de idiotas. Desafortunadamente, algunos tuvieron la audacia de interponerse en su camino.

Al amanecer, tendrá que reanudar otros contactos. Necesita obtener ese ingrediente lo antes posible. Cueste lo que cueste.

  
  


*** * ***

No planeó esto.

Esperaba moverse paso a paso, conquistando al niño, atándolo a sí mismo, pero Potter... lo sorprendió. Le sorprendió cuando, en lugar de responder, comenzó a describir sus fantasías, cuando comenzó a seducirlo audazmente en la lección... cuando dijo esa palabra que todavía sonaba en los oídos de Severus.

-Tómame.

Bueno, cumplió la solicitud. Como el chico quería probar eso, ya que era tan impaciente y desvergonzado... ya que quería que lo tomara, lo usara, lo follara... en este caso recibió lo que ansiaba desesperadamente.

Pero, probablemente, Potter ni siquiera imaginó qué fuerzas despertó, cuando dijo esa palabra. No se imaginaba que, acostado desnudo en la mesa de Severus, entre los controles arrugados, él gemía y gritaba de deseo, incluso antes de que Severus lo tocara incluso con un dedo...

Estaba en sus manos y le permitirá clavar sus garras en su carne... no habrá vuelta atrás.

Severus vio asombro en sus ojos. En los ojos que giraban de un lado a otro, mientras se suponía que debían estar abiertos todo el tiempo y mirarlo… exclusivamente sobre él.

El aire lleno de calor se convirtió en ondas cuando Severus tomó un dedo de la entrada cálida y húmeda y se inclinó sobre él. Parecía que en las paredes, en las mesas dispuestas en hileras regulares, una bruma carmesí se había asentado, cubriendo todo alrededor con finas lenguas de fuego, como por una fantástica escarcha.

-Mírame - susurró Severus, agarrando las caderas del niño, con un agarre de acero y preparándose para invadir ese cuerpo intacto y sin manchas. Su polla palpitaba de deseo.

Potter giró la cabeza, levantó los párpados y luego Severus vio sus ojos verdes borrosos. Quería verlos cuando comenzara a sumergirse en él… Cuando superara la resistencia y se encontrara dentro. Tan profundo como sea posible. Metió su polla en el culo dispuesto, llenándolo. Marcándolo como su propiedad. Y entonces Potter le pertenecerá solo a él. 

El solo… Quería... maldición… ¡Quería ver su reflejo en esos malditos ojos verdes!

Severus empujó.

Chispas centellearon en el aire. Potter cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un grito que parecía llorar, pero Severus, cautivado por sus propias sensaciones, apenas lo escuchó.

Merlín, tan deliciosamente estrecho... como nadie más hasta ahora...

Su pene se encontró prisionero en una cavidad caliente, húmeda y apretujada por todos lados y se hundió más y más en él... a través de un increíble y palpitante túnel, pulgada por pulgada, y el placer era tan abrumador que apenas podía respirar. Finalmente, sus testículos tocaron las suaves nalgas temblorosas, y el estrecho pasadizo se abrió como si se cerrara en la base de su pene. Ya no era posible penetrar más profundo. Se detuvo y miró directamente a los ojos bien abiertos, mirándolo desde detrás de las gafas con un encantamiento doloroso. Saliendo lentamente del cautiverio increíblemente caliente, empujó hacia adelante nuevamente y casi se ahoga cuando un apretado anillo de músculos empujó el prepucio de su pene, y su cabeza expuesta se apretaba en la esquina más distante y estrecha del túnel.

Potter gimió, pero esta vez no cerró los ojos. Severus solo notó cómo algo brillaba en ellos, y una sombra de dolor se deslizó por su rostro. Empujó de nuevo, y luego una y otra vez, viendo cómo el dolor disminuía gradualmente, convirtiéndose en placer. Potter no le quitó los ojos de encima. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, febrilmente brillantes, como si estuviera loco, como si no estuviera viendo nada más que Severus, como si no hubiera nadie más y nada más, en todo el mundo.

Y Severus tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ahora se estaba moviendo lentamente, penetrando en su cuerpo y devorando sus ojos con una mirada, sumergiéndose en su carne y alma, dominándolo con todo su ser... y dándose cuenta de que desde ese momento, Potter le pertenecía solo a él. Nadie más lo tocará.

Nunca.

*** * ***

Al ver el asombro en Potter, supo que había cometido un error. No debió haberle dicho que no era nadie, incluso si el niño mismo lo había pedido, logrando esto persistentemente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, el maestro de pociones se tambaleó y apoyó las caderas sobre la mesa.

Y si la ira hacia el chico lo estallaba desde adentro, entonces él estaba aún más enojado consigo mismo. Sucumbió a la provocación y dijo lo que lastimó a este niño adorador, y como resultado, en lugar de acercarlo, lo empujó. Potter siempre actuaba sobre él así. Solo él podía llevarlo a una pérdida de control sobre sí mismo. ¿Y qué demonios hacer con eso ahora?

Nada. Debe esperar y pensar en un plan de acción. Necesita devolverlo de alguna manera. Al final, no debería ser difícil, dado lo entusiasta que el niño recibió sus embestidas hoy...

Se alejó de la mesa, se volvió y miró el desastre perpetrado. Algunos de los pergaminos con los controles estaban completamente arrugados, el resto yacía en el suelo.

Severus sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de orden. Los pergaminos se enderezaron y se apilaron en el centro de la encimera. Luego se sentó a la mesa, tomó un bolígrafo en la mano y sacó una de las obras para sí. Tachando la respuesta a la primera pregunta, el profesor escribió un comentario en tinta roja. Al intentar leer la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, las letras comenzaron a desdibujarse, e involuntariamente cambió su mirada del pergamino a la encimera. Sus ojos se nublaron.

Fue dueño de Potter hace solo un minuto. Lo tomó en esta mesa. Desnudo. Sumiso. Gimiendo…

Severus aún recordaba cuán deliciosamente el cuerpo juvenil se encogió alrededor de su pene. Y su orgasmo, tan fuerte...

Cubriéndose los párpados, suspiró. No le gustaba cuando algo lo distraía del trabajo. Tenía que irse de ahí. Se levantó rápidamente, recogió su trabajo y se dirigió a la salida.

  
  


*** * ***

Potter no se presentó a la lección. ¡A _su_ lección! ¿Cómo se atrevió él? Pero, ¿cómo se le ocurrió abandonar sus estudios?

Esto no le será en vano. Severus no soportaba la negligencia. Nada más lo enfureció así. Por supuesto, entendió perfectamente _por qué_ Potter no vino, pero esto no era una excusa.

Cuando terminó la clase, fue capturado por un segundo, por el deseo de seguirlo, arrastrarlo aquí y mantenerlo el tiempo necesario. Hasta que se diera cuenta de que su lugar estaba allí. A la luz del día, vestido con el uniforme escolar, Potter exteriormente no era diferente de otros estudiantes. Sin embargo, por la noche...

Severus lo vio acostado en la mesa, con las piernas separadas, desnudo, sudando, perdiendo la cabeza, con un deseo irremplazable que solo él podía satisfacer, solo Severus.

Potter debe entender que es imposible dejarlo.

  
  


*** * ***

-¿Los tienes?

El mago parecía que había escapado de Azkaban. Ropa desgarrada, cabello en todas las direcciones, barba enredada. Había algo peligroso acechando en sus ojos. Algo difícil de combatir. Algo parecido a la locura.

Severus asintió y extendió su mano, mirando a su interlocutor directamente a los ojos.

Esta vez fue necesario protegerse tomando varias precauciones.

El mago no dudó.

-Muéstramelas - gruñó, agarrando a Severus por el hombro. El mundo giró y desapareció con un fuerte estallido, dejando atrás el pavimento sucio de Nocturne Alley, y luego apareció de nuevo. Se encontraron de pie junto a una pequeña casa en un terreno baldío, y el viento silbaba en la hierba alta. En la densa oscuridad que reinaba alrededor, las estrellas eran la única fuente de luz.

Severus sacó su varita y, arrojando un "Lumos" no verbal, empujó la puerta crujiente, haciéndola abrir ligeramente, y luego se hizo a un lado, haciendo un gesto para que el hombre entrara.

El mago siguió la invitación, y desde el umbral, un suspiro burbujeante salió de su garganta:

-Son perfectos.

Severus entró tras él y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mirando a tres personas: dos mujeres y un hombre, acostados debajo de una pared, atados y amordazados. Los tres tenían un cabello hermoso, largo y casi dorado.

\- Ya babeo... Me organizaré una fiesta real. Hiciste todo a la perfección.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-¡Cuerno! - Ordenó, tendiéndole la mano. El mago, sin apartar los ojos de las víctimas que lo miraban horrorizados, se subió los pliegues de su manto maltratado y sacó un paquete que no le dio a Severus. Tom echó una mirada superficial al contenido.

Eso era lo que necesitaba. El verdadero cuerno medio de una explosión de tres cuernos. Severus casi entusiastamente pasó los dedos por los anillos casi imperceptibles y los huesos lisos como el cristal, y luego lo escondió inmediatamente en su manto y miró al mago parado frente a él.

Severus despreciaba profundamente a los hombres lobo y con mucho gusto lo habría terminado con un hechizo... pero sus servicios aún podrían ser útiles. Tenía amplias conexiones con otros hombres lobo en todo el mundo, y si lo necesita de nuevo... un poco de ayuda, en general, abandonarlo no sería razonable.

-Son tuyos - dijo en voz baja, y, alejándose, salió. Allí volvió a sacar un cuerno ligeramente brillante, pasó los dedos sobre una superficie lisa, disfrutando de la textura y la vibrante y cálida corriente de magia que irradiaba. Un mes asomó por detrás de las nubes, iluminando todo a su alrededor con un resplandor blanco plateado que se reflejaba en la superficie de la bocina. Severus levantó la vista, y luego salió un grito de sangre de la casa, seguido de un grito penetrante.

Finalmente lo consiguió. Tiene el ingrediente más importante.

Sus ojos brillaban y la luz de la luna, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Sin embargo, este brillo se desvaneció instantáneamente cuando el antebrazo quemó el Signo de la Oscuridad con dolor, volviéndolo a oscurecer.

Severus cerró los párpados y apretó los dientes.

Sabía a dónde tenía que ir, igual que sabía lo _que_ tenía que hacer. Hoy le esperaba una noche llena de trabajo. Por lo tanto, esa noche será muy larga...

*** * ***

El crepúsculo reinó en la habitación. El fuego, que se encendió en la chimenea junto a la casa, casi se extinguió. Las últimas llamas lamieron un tronco, proyectando sombras temblorosas en las estanterías que se alzaban a lo largo de las paredes. Un silencio profundo fue perturbado por el crujido silencioso de la puerta que se abría, y una figura alta envuelta en una túnica, negra entró en la habitación. Cuando se acercaba a la chimenea, una llama moribunda arrebató los puntos carmesí de la oscuridad que los cubría. Una mano manchada de sangre apareció debajo de la capa, que sostenía una máscara blanca en forma de calavera, también salpicada de manchas rojas.

La máscara cayó sobre la mesa con un golpe, y Snape se derrumbó en una silla tapizada en seda verde y fijó sus ojos en el fuego.

Un eco polifónico todavía sonó en su cabeza: los gritos de las víctimas, los gritos de los torturados, el murmullo de los moribundos, el rugido de la llama, los gritos de hechizos, incluso la risa sonora de Bellatrix... Hubo demasiados sonidos. Quería ir al grupo de recuerdos y... arrojar todos estos recuerdos, despejando su mente. Es necesario eliminar toda esa porquería de su conciencia... y luego ir al baño y poner todo en orden, lavar la sangre, ponerse ropa normal, pero... - sus ojos fijos en el laboratorio escondido detrás de los estantes - ... lo que debería hacer de inmediato, y mucho más importante.

Severus se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al laboratorio, sintiendo en el bolsillo interior de su manto, el peso de los cuernos obtenidos con tanta dificultad. No tenía dudas de que este trabajo, por supuesto, no sería en vano.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus miró el reloj colgado en la pared del armario.

Potter aún tiene cinco minutos. Cinco minutos para venir a practicar. Y si solo intentara no venir... El chico era terco. Terco y persistente. Pero Severus sabía cómo romperlo... Sería suficiente para tomarlo por sorpresa. Una invitación a su apartamento privado será el primer paso, y seguramente lo desarmará tanto, que romper los restos del frágil caparazón con el que intenta rodearse no será un problema. Severus sabía que Potter comenzaría a desbloquear y no querría responder a sus preguntas. Él finge no saber nada, para sacarlo de sus lecciones... pero ¿para qué existe Veritaserum?

Severus sonrió sarcásticamente.

¿A quién está tratando de engañar este niño?

*** * ***

¡Lo hizo de nuevo!

Metió su lengua pequeña, caliente y resbaladiza en su boca, aprovechando la momentánea confusión de Severus provocada por un orgasmo.

El ataque caliente fue repentino e inesperado. Una lengua húmeda se deslizó por el cielo, y los labios de Potter presionaron su boca con tanta fuerza como si estuviera tratando de aplastarlo, tragárselo.

Pero un minuto después de la ola abrasadora, veloz como una cobra atacante, se extendió por el cuerpo de Severus, la ira estalló dentro de él.

Agarró al niño por el pelo y, sin siquiera pensar en representar la delicadeza, arrancó la cabeza de sí mismo, liberándose de esto... de él.

Potter gimió de dolor, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca.

El calor reemplazó al frío inminente.

-¡No te dejé hacer eso, Potter! - Gruñó Severus, saliendo de su cuerpo. Vio una expresión de culpa en su rostro, pero en ese momento no le importó en absoluto. Ahora solo quería una cosa: que Potter desapareciera de sus ojos, de lo contrario haría algo...

Sus dedos agarraron su cabello negro aún más fuerte, pero al momento siguiente él... se recompuso.

Severus aflojó los dedos, liberando la cabeza del niño, que aún estaba empujada hacia atrás.

-Vístete - murmuró con desdén, - tu práctica ha terminado.

-No quería... - comenzó Potter, pero Severus no iba a escucharlo. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

Potter se dio la vuelta y se mordió el labio. Sin decir una palabra, se bajó de su regazo y buscó la ropa que yacía en el suelo. Mientras se vestía, Severus se arregló y comenzó a observar cómo Potter abrochaba lentamente los botones de su camisa, caminaba hacia la puerta y ponía la mano en el mango.

-¿No olvidas algo? - Severus preguntó con frialdad.

Harry se congeló, y luego lentamente se volvió hacia él, aún sin levantar la cabeza. Pero Severus vio su rostro perfectamente, especialmente cuando se acercó para recoger sus lentes.

Labios apretados, ojos de cristal tensos... Severus notó cómo el niño contuvo el aliento cuando sus manos se tocaron, cómo hizo todo lo posible para no expresar sus sentimientos, cómo cerró los ojos, tratando de mantenerse en pie y no permitirse estar completamente despegado...

La habitación estaba aún más fría y la luz parecía desvanecerse.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se tambaleó hacia la salida. Cuando desapareció detrás de la puerta, Severus no se movió. Sin levantar la vista, la miró hasta que escuchó otra puerta cerrarse de golpe, y solo entonces se aseguró de que Potter realmente se hubiera ido.

Luego se volvió hacia la chimenea. Sus ojos parecían un cielo nocturno nublado. Todavía sentía una furia ardiente por el mocoso insolente... porque se atrevió a aprovechar la situación, aunque Severus le prohibió en voz alta y clara cualquier beso... y porque todavía sentía su gusto en su propia boca...

Agarrando su puño, golpeó con fuerza el brazo de la silla.

Por haber vuelto a perder los estribos con él.

Miró a la puerta.

Existen prohibiciones para cumplir con ellas, pero este chico tenía una tendencia innata a romperlas de todas las formas posibles. Siempre le faltó disciplina. Severus podría haber previsto esto... Anticipó que el chico no obedecería y volvería a intentarlo, ingenuamente creyendo que se saldría con la suya. Pero tal vez la próxima vez, Potter recuerde la lección, y no se atreva a reclamar lo que no se le da.

De lo contrario, el próximo golpe será aún más doloroso. Él, Severus, corta sin piedad incluso los brotes más pequeños. De lo contrario, pueden fortalecerse y volverse lo suficientemente fuertes como para envolverse alrededor de las piernas y... detenerlo.

Giró su mirada hacia su puño cerrado. Lentamente enderezó sus dedos, asombrado al notar que... temblaban.

Luego volvió a mirar la puerta.

Potter tiene la culpa.

  
  


*** * ***

Un golpe silencioso proveniente de muy lejos le impidió leer. Severus levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

¿Quién podría haber venido a él en medio de la noche?

Dejó el libro, se levantó de su silla, cruzó la oficina y abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, Weasley y Granger estaban de pie en el pasillo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, la Gryffindor lo bombardeó con preguntas y dijo que Potter no había regresado a sus habitaciones.

Los ojos del maestro de pociones se abrieron de par en par, su rostro palideció. Le pareció que la luz de su oficina brillaba intensamente, de modo que en la siguiente fracción de segundo todo se hundiría en el frío y la oscuridad.

-¿Potter? ¿No ha vuelto? - Preguntó.

La oficina se iluminó de nuevo y luego todo volvió a oscurecerse.

Granger y Weasley comenzaron a explicar algo, pero escuchó un poco, porque la habitación comenzó a vibrar de repente y ya no sabía si la luz estaba encendida o apagada.

-Yo mismo buscaré a Potter - Severus finalmente los cortó y, enderezándose, miró a sus alumnos con una mirada despectiva. - Esta vez, una violación de la rutina no se saldrá con la suya.

Dando un paso atrás, cerró la puerta de golpe. En ese momento, la oficina se sumió en la oscuridad total.

Severus tuvo un mal presentimiento...

¡El infierno! En vano lo echó. Potter es demasiado emocional. Siempre, es guiado por los sentimientos. Primero lo hace, y luego trata de pensar. Pero por lo general ya es demasiado tarde...

Necesita encontrarlo. ¿Pero por dónde empezar? Cuando Potter salió de aquí, estaba completamente deprimido. ¿A dónde podría ir? ¿Qué tontería hizo?

Esperará hasta que Weasley y Granger desaparezcan de la vista, y luego partirá en busca de.

¿Quizás estaba encerrado en algún tipo de baño? Fue allí donde Severus solía encontrar adolescentes rugientes cuando tenían problemas de amor...

Severus puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Tan pronto como lo encuentre...

Snape abrió la puerta y avanzó, esperando comenzar desde los baños del sótano. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera girar hacia el siguiente corredor, Granger apareció a la vuelta de la esquina. La niña corrió hacia él con tanta fuerza que casi la derriba.

Fue suficiente con solo mirar su cara manchada de lágrimas...

Las llamas barrieron el pasillo cuando Severus la agarró por los hombros, la sacudió y le siseó en la cara.

-¿Qué pasó?

La niña trató de responder, pero parecía incapaz de hablar y se echó a llorar.

El púrpura dio paso a la oscuridad que se extendía por el aire.

-¿Dónde está? - Severus apenas reconoció su voz. La sacudió de nuevo, tratando de darle vida al menos un poco.

-Harry... el armario... él... - finalmente dijo, y lloró de nuevo.

Eso fue suficiente. Severus la soltó y corrió. Ya desde lejos, notó la puerta abierta de uno de los armarios. No tenía idea de lo que vería allí, y realmente esperaba que no fuera lo que más temía...

Finalmente llegó a la puerta y se congeló en su lugar.

Severus lo vio.

Yacía en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo, con las extremidades extendidas a los lados... la cara hinchada y magullada... ensangrentada, atormentada, indefensa...

Potter...

Una habitación estrecha estaba llena de fuego de hielo (lenguas frías lamían el techo) y otro golpe. Un fuerte latido vibrante del corazón, ahogando todos los sonidos provenientes del exterior.

Severus se adelantó y cayó sobre Harry, empujando a Weasley inclinándose sobre él.

-¿Lo tocaste? - gritó y, sin esperar respuesta, acercó la oreja a los labios abiertos del niño.

Respira...

Los peores temores se han disipado. Si respira, la esperanza permanece... pero había algo en ese aliento que lo molestaba. Estaba demasiado débil.

Severus se llevó los dedos al cuello. El pulso apenas se sintió.

-Vivo - susurró.

Severus miró su rostro flácido y manchado de sangre, los mechones negros adheridos a su frente, y apenas se abstuvo despejarlos. El latido del corazón se hizo aún más fuerte.

¡No lo dejará morir!

*** * * **

-Duele... - llegó un susurro suave, como un suspiro. Severus retiró la mano que tocaba el pecho de Potter para ver cuántas costillas estaban rotas y frunció el ceño al adolescente.

-No digas nada. Cuida tu fuerza.

Vio la cara de Harry contorsionada por el dolor. Sus labios hinchados se separaron y cerraron como si el niño estuviera tratando de decir algo, pero el dolor no le permitió hacerlo. Finalmente, Severus escuchó palabras suaves y rotas:

-Acerca del... beso... lo siento...

Severus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Cómo... cómo en ese momento Potter podría pensar en algo tan... intrascendente? ¿Cómo puede disculparse con él cuando casi muere? ¿Cómo puede ser tan... tan…?

Harry jadeó y levantó su mano temblorosa con dificultad, tratando de limpiar la sangre que inundó sus ojos. Pero Severus fue más rápido. Cogiendo con cautela una pequeña palma, la quitó y la colocó en su lugar original. Es imposible que el niño entienda en qué estado se encontraba... Pero entonces Harry tomó su mano y se la acercó, presionándola contra sus labios hinchados.

Severus frunció el ceño; entre las heladas lenguas de fuego que envolvían el espacio, había un indicio de un cálido rayo de luz...

-Qué bueno... qué eres... - escuchó un suave y ronco susurro.

El calor se ha vuelto más tangible y más fuerte...

Severus apartó la vista de la cara de Harry y miró la bolsa manchada de sangre que estaba junto a él. La alcanzó, la levantó. El aire estaba frío otra vez.

Lo acecharon… Arrojaron un saco sobre su cabeza, casi lo torturaron hasta la muerte... casi debajo de su oficina... Hace dos horas, Potter se balanceaba sobre sus caderas, gimió su nombre, dándole todo de él... y ahora él yace aquí, y su vida pende de un hilo...

Los ojos de Severus parecían absorber cada reflejo de la llama fría, convirtiéndose en dagas... Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apretó frenéticamente la bolsa con los dedos. Le temblaba la mano.

Él los matará. No. Hará con ellos lo que es peor que la muerte. Mucho peor... Invadieron su territorio, se atrevieron a tocar... dañar su propiedad... y pagarían el precio más alto.

Severus liberó su mano del agarre de Harry y escuchó un leve gemido saliendo de sus labios.

-No... te vayas...

Apretando los labios, puso cuidadosamente las manos debajo de las rodillas y los hombros del niño, y luego lo levantó con cuidado del suelo.

-Duele... duele mucho - susurró Harry, y algo se sacudió en su garganta.

Severus miró su rostro inyectado en sangre.

-¿Potter? ... ¿Puedes oírme?

El silencio.

Pérdida de conciencia.

Severus presionó el cuerpo atormentado más cerca de su pecho. Las llamas ya han barrido todo el armario.

Los labios de Severus pasaron por la frente de Harry, y luego el mago susurró:

-Malfoy lo pagará. Te lo prometo. Nadie te tocará más. No los dejaré.

Severus pateó la puerta y salió del armario, en el que seguía habiendo una furiosa tormenta de fuego.


	77. La verdad. II

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Un rayo verde atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer y se congeló, cayó sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Su cabello rubio, esparcido sobre losas de granito, y un brillo vivo, desapareció de sus ojos grises.

Lucius gritó por el aire.

-¡Noooooo!

Severus bajó su varita. Su rostro no expresaba nada. A diferencia de la cara de Lucius, en la que el horror y la incredulidad se congelaron.

-Lucius, tu esposa misma eligió la muerte - dijo Voldemort con calma, mirando con calma a su sirviente. - Tu hijo también eligió su destino. Pudo haber tenido un gran futuro, pero me traicionó, ignoró mi orden por el bien de sus propios caprichos infantiles. Ambos se alejaron de mí.

El cabello platino de Lucius, caía sobre su cara distorsionada por el dolor, y sus hombros cubiertos de terciopelo, temblaban. Severus casi sintió la tormenta de emociones en su alma. Era tan fuerte que, al liberarse, podría destruirlos a todos.

-¿Qué harás, Lucius? ¿Qué eliges? ¿Seguirás siendo fiel a mí o te unirás a tu familia y finalmente harás honor a tu estirpe?

Malfoy levantó la vista, pero no miró a Voldemort. Sus ojos se ahogaron en los ojos de Severus. El aire estaba lleno del veneno amargo del odio.

Severus frunció los labios. No le gustó esa mirada. Sabía que cuando se implementara el plan, Malfoy tendría que ser asesinado, de lo contrario, buscaría una oportunidad conveniente para la venganza y no se calmaría hasta que le pagara. Después de todo, en su opinión, fue Severus el responsable de la muerte de su esposa y la locura de su hijo.

-Te elijo, mi Señor - susurró Lucius con voz ronca y reprimida, sin apartar sus ojos de Severus.

Sí, Malfoy puede ser un problema grave... no puede ser subestimado.

-Excelente. - Voldemort se permitió una leve sonrisa. - Sin embargo, no podemos permitir que la muerte de tu esposa se haga pública. Puede provocar... estados de ánimo conflictivos. Asegúrate de que todos crean, que la locura de tu hijo la deprimió mucho y que Narcissa emprendió un... largo viaje. - Una amplia sonrisa apareció en la cara de Voldemort, haciéndolo parecer un tiburón que se acerca rápidamente a su víctima.

-Sí, mi señor. - Lucius inclinó la cabeza, tratando de no mirar el cuerpo de su esposa tirado en el piso.

-Tu lealtad no será sin recompensa, no lo dudes, Lucius. - La mirada de Voldemort se fijó en Severus. - Puedes irte ahora.

Severus se inclinó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, rodeando a Nagini, que estaba acostada a un lado y acurrucada en una bola, y apareció frente a ella en el momento en que los dedos de Lucius tocaron el mango plateado. Snape alejó su mano, dejando que Malfoy avanzara. Cuando cruzó el umbral y cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él, a sus espaldas llegó un odio silencioso y rezumante:

-Algún día te mataré.

Severus no miró hacia atrás, y ningún músculo se estremeció en su rostro.

_“No",_ respondió mentalmente, escuchando los pasos que retrocedían. _"Voy a llegar a ti primero"._

  
  


*** * ***

Según Pomfrey, las heridas de Potter se curaron bien gracias a sus pociones. Sin embargo, para que el niño se recupere por completo, debería haber pasado al menos unos días más en el ala del hospital, pero a pesar de esto, ahora estaba parado en el umbral de su oficina y sonriendo ampliamente con su sonrisa tonta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? - Severus preguntó bruscamente, ocultando rápidamente su sorpresa. - ¿No deberías estar en el hospital todavía?

-Ya salí - murmuró Harry. - ¿Puedo... entrar? - Preguntó tímidamente.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, pero se hizo a un lado, dejándolo entrar. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, Potter hizo algo inesperado. Dándose la vuelta, corrió hacia él, lo presionó contra la puerta y se abrazó a su cintura. Con un fuerte suspiro, Harry bajó la cabeza hacia su pecho y, presionando la mejilla contra la tela áspera, y cerró los ojos.

Severus se congeló, mirando asombrado el cabello oscuro y despeinado que se extendía por su pecho.

-Te extrañé... - Harry susurró contra la túnica negra, acurrucándose aún más fuerte.

La sala de repente se calentó. El aire caliente tembló, y su corazón latía más rápido y más fuerte.

Severus frunció los labios.

Merlín, qué niño tan molesto... ¿Realmente necesita quedarse con él? De hecho, esto está empezando... a aburrir. Sin embargo... aparentemente lo necesita. Parece que después de todo lo que ha sucedido, anhela afecto. Entonces tiene que acostumbrarse. Tendrá que permitirse esta ternura sentimental, para que el niño no se aleje otra vez. Al final... no es tan importante. Lo principal es que ahora nada lo amenaza.

*** * ***

Severus se apartó del libro, lo cerró y lo dejó sobre la mesa con un bolígrafo y un pergamino sobre su regazo. Luego miró en dirección a la silla a su lado y se sorprendió al ver que Potter... se durmió.

Frunció el ceño.

Si el niño está tan cansado, ¿por qué insistió en venir aquí? Además, sólo han pasado menos de diez minutos, desde que le pidió que esperara...

Snape se recostó en su silla, examinando cuidadosamente la cara de Potter, dormido. Ahora se veía diferente. Severus lo miraba con demasiada frecuencia y estudiaba bien su rostro, para notar los cambios que habían ocurrido. Los rasguños aún eran visibles, pero aun así, se veía mucho mejor que hace unos días. Perdió mucho peso, sus pómulos eran más nítidos y las sombras debajo de sus ojos se hicieron más profundas. Las gafas se deslizaron hasta la punta de la nariz, el cabello se extendía para que la cicatriz en forma de rayo fuera claramente visible.

Severus dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, hacia una corbata deformada y un vestido de escuela arrugado y ligeramente grande. De hecho, ¿tiene el niño un poco de gusto? Siempre era molestamente desordenado, incluso ese cabello despeinado...

Volvió a mirar la cara del hombre dormido. Lamió sus labios. 

Rosados…

Lentamente se acercó a Potter, extendido en el sillón.

No lo dejará dormir en su sala de estar...

Severus se inclinó y, apoyando un brazo en el reposabrazos, el segundo comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca. Poco a poco, uno por uno.

... pero desde que vino...

Separó su camisa, dejando al descubierto una piel suave y lisa. Sus ojos brillaron y una llama fantasmal envolvió la habitación.

... no pasará nada si...

Cuidadosamente, pasó los dedos por el pecho, el estómago, subió y bajó hasta el cinturón del pantalón. Abrió el botón y lentamente bajó el cierre de la cremallera. Lamió sus labios de nuevo.

... le dará un poco de placer...

Severus metió la mano y cerró suavemente sus dedos alrededor de esa polla deliciosamente caliente.

Siempre tan cálido, y ardiente... como una antorcha viviente...

Un suave gemido salió de los labios ligeramente separados de Harry. Snape sonrió irónicamente.

*** * ***

Snape estaba de pie junto al tocador y, agarrando una piedra verde en su palma, frunció el ceño.

Gracias a esto, Potter estará frente a él todo el tiempo. No puede permitir que algo vuelva a suceder... Debe seguirlo. El niño puede meterse en problemas nuevamente, tal es su naturaleza. Y solo él, Severus, puede garantizar su seguridad. Potter es capaz de ignorar todo y a todos... pero ciertamente no podrá desobedecerlo a _él_.

*** * ***

No pasaron ni unas pocas horas, y Potter no pudo resistir el abuso de la piedra. ¡Qué niño tan irrazonable! La joya estaba destinada a salvar su vida, y la usa para enviar mensajes tontos. Y ahora lo ha malcriado, pidiendo para el domingo, una reunión sobre un asunto supuestamente muy importante. Resultó que estaban hablando de esa nerd, Granger, quien lo visitó unos días antes con el intento de chantajearlo, por lo que tuvo que borrar su memoria. Ella sabía demasiado.

Por supuesto, Potter no sabía cómo mantener la boca cerrada... Aunque, muy probablemente, simplemente no sabía cómo contener sus emociones y Granger adivinó todo, por sí misma. Si las cosas continúan de esta manera, el niño los entregará y todo el plan colapsará. Debe aprender a controlarse, ¡maldición! ¡Esto no es una broma!

Pero incluso después de que Severus le explicó todo esto, Potter todavía parecía no comprender completamente la gravedad de la situación, ya que lo primero que hizo fue subir y aferrarse a él nuevamente con todo su cuerpo, juntando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y ocultando su rostro en el pecho, como si realmente creyera que con tales gestos sentimentales adecuados solo para tontos, se puede lograr algo...

-Lo siento - susurró. - No volverá a suceder. Por favor no te enojes conmigo.

Severus estaba petrificado. El aire se calentó y centelleó, el latido de su corazón y el dulce aroma de la vainilla, llenaron el espacio...

Snape frunció los labios y se cerró los ojos.

Todo se repitió de nuevo... Siempre tan sensible... Potter se aferró a él, como un cachorro que necesita caricias.

E incluso si de alguna manera era... atractivo, aún así...

Las reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un rayo de hielo. El frío penetró el calor.

La Marca Oscura quemó el antebrazo de Severus con tanta fuerza, como si le hubieran prendido fuego. El dolor se extendió desde el brazo hasta el hombro, y con él surgió... oscuridad. Y también mucho frío y odio. Odio, que parecía llenar el aire y penetrar en los pulmones con cada respiración.

La cara de asombro de Harry salió de la oscuridad.

-¡Qué demonios...!

Snape no esperó hasta que terminó la oración. Agarrando al niño por el hombro, lo apartó de sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego presionó su palma contra su antebrazo, aunque sabía que esto no ayudaría a mitigar el dolor.

-¿Es Voldemort? - Harry preguntó con voz quebrada. - ¿verdad?

-Sal de mi vista, Potter - gruñó Snape, luchando con el ataque de la oscuridad que fue cortada por los rayos del asco de incineración. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir… Y qué hacer...

Pero Harry no se movió. Simplemente se levantó y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿No solo eres estúpido, sino que también eres sordo?

Severus ya no pensaba en las palabras. Como un látigo, lo golpeó, como siempre hacía cuando estaba enojado...

-¿Me escuchaste, Potter? ¡Sal de aquí!

El miedo apareció en los ojos del niño, se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó en una silla. Severus estaba harto de su idiotez y sabía que si Potter se quedaba aquí incluso por un minuto más, no sería responsable de sus acciones... Corriendo hacia él, lo puso de pie. Luego, hundiendo sus dedos en los hombros, causando dolor, lo arrastró hacia la salida, hacia el corredor, y luego lo arrojó sobre el umbral, cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó contra su superficie oscura.

¡Suficiente! Basta de estas visitas interminables, disculpas, abrazos... Esto está comenzando a convertirse gradualmente en una especie de farsa. Potter es solo un medio para un fin. Y no más.

Severus levantó lentamente la mano y levantó la manga, dejando al descubierto la Marca Oscura, que todavía palpitaba y parecía retorcerse sobre su piel.

Ahora debe centrarse únicamente en el plan. No puede distraerse con nada. Y Potter... Potter volverá a ocupar su lugar en la jerarquía de prioridades. Y cada vez que intente rebelarse... tendrá que tirarlo. Al fondo…

  
  


*** * ***

_“¿Puedo venir esta noche?”_

_“¿Estás enojado conmigo?”_

La piedra brilló cada minuto. Severus no respondió a un solo mensaje, y la abundancia y persistencia de los mensajes, lo irritaban cada vez más.

¿Ese chico realmente no entiende las pistas? ¿Por qué es tan necesario ser impuesto? ¿Qué se imagina él? ¿O decidió que, que haber follado varias veces, le da derecho a meterse en su vida? ¿Que se volvió importante para él? ¿O qué tal si incluso él tuviera una noche libre hoy, significa que debería pasarla con algún tipo de idiota? Tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer, con Potter molestándolo todo el tiempo.

Es solo un joven y no puede ofrecer nada interesante. Nada más digno de atención que su joven cuerpo codicioso. No es rival para él intelectualmente y no tiene nada que Severus no pueda conseguir por sí solo. Solo es capaz de imponerse, verse enamorado y sonreír sin sentido. El niño ansía conocimiento, temblor de corazón, adrenalina, poder y autoridad, y a cambio solo ofrece... ¿aburrida lealtad de cachorro? ¿Es este un intercambio equivalente?

_“Te extraño.”_

Después de leer otro mensaje, Severus frunció el ceño.

¿Está aburrido? No se podía perder a Severus. Era un hombre a ser evitado. Y, por supuesto, no a aquellos en quienes tales confesiones sentimentales podrían causar al menos alguna impresión...

Agarrando la piedra en la palma de la mano, la arrojó al bolsillo de su manto e intentó no prestar atención a la frecuencia con la que su mano penetraba allí, para tocar una superficie lisa y aún cálida.

  
  


*** * ***

El mensaje que Severus recibió de Potter por la mañana lo sorprendió y lo alarmó. ¿Necesita una poción sedante?

Incluso si el niño tuvo una pesadilla, ni una sola pesadilla puede llevar a una persona a un estado en el que necesite una poción sedante. Había algo más aquí, y él debía averiguar qué era exactamente. Por lo tanto, Severus abandonó su intención anterior y decidió invitar a Potter a sus privados, incluso si eso significaba que tendría que aceptar sus expresiones sentimentales. 

Aunque esta vez Potter se comportó exclusivamente... hmm, incluso se podría decir "digno", si esta palabra no le suena como un oxímoron a Potter. Se golpeó como si quisiera que él, Severus, lo abrazara, y cuando no lo consiguió, simplemente... se fue. Impertinente, terco imbécil…

Al día siguiente todo se repitió. De nuevo trató de irse, diciendo todo tipo de basura sobre las tareas pendientes y tratando de... rendirlo. Severus aún no ha estado en tales situaciones. Si sucedió algo similar, entonces terminó con una práctica larga y dura o una serie de las maldiciones más dolorosas, dependiendo de quién trató de manipularlo. Pero esta vez, por única vez, decidió rendirse. Aunque solo fuera porque Potter era muy Slytherin.

Después de todo, fue un trato justo. Un poco de ternura a cambio de información. Y lo consiguió. Fue suficiente para darle un trago...

Y desde que el sueño Potter había perturbado completamente a Severus con lo profético y condenadamente sincero que era, toda la reunión se convirtió en una especie de farsa. Potter se comportó de manera inapropiada bajo la influencia del alcohol. Absolutamente inapropiado.

-Severus - gimió por enésima vez, estirando asquerosamente sus sílabas y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. - Dime Harry. Nunca me llamas así.

-Y no pienso empezar ahora… - murmuró Snape, reflexionando sobre cuánto más podría soportar en la misma habitación con el descarado Potter.

-¿No? - Harry frunció el ceño por un momento. - Entonces, ¿tal vez puedas hacerlo diciendo ‘Harry Potter me ama’?

Asombrado, Severus logró contener una sonrisa solo en el último momento.

Bueno, a veces Potter incluso puede ser divertido... ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenía una cabeza tan débil? Severus no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en este sentido, pero la velocidad con la que Potter se emborrachó parecía increíble...

Aunque, es cierto, observar su comportamiento bajo la influencia del alcohol, fue inusualmente emocionante. Es interesante, pero él... Severus bajó las cejas hasta el puente de la nariz y miró atentamente a Harry, que estaba casi completamente relajado. ¿Puede hacer lo que le gustaría ver?

Por supuesto, Severus tenía adicciones oscuras, y muchas. Pero hasta ahora, temía que fuera demasiado temprano para probarlos en Potter. Sin embargo, el grado de intoxicación, en el que se encontraba el niño ahora, le proporcionó posibilidades casi ilimitadas... e iba a aprovechar eso.

Sus ojos brillaron depredadores.

Un maestro que usa un estudiante borracho...

Los labios de Snape se curvaron burlonamente.

_“Qué disoluto eres, Severus...”_

  
  


*** * ***

El cabello oscuro y con olor a chocolate de Potter, le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Suaves y calientes labios vagaron alrededor de la clavícula, imprimiendo besos codiciosos, casi desesperados. Una mano pequeña y cálida apretó su pene, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cada vez más rápido, mientras que la otra apretó y masajeó los testículos. Severus escuchó suspiros y gemidos, pero no estaba seguro de quién los evocó. No tenía idea de cómo este chico adquirió tales habilidades en tan poco tiempo, pero ahora simplemente no podía pensar en eso. Un cuerpo joven y ardiente estaba ansioso por él, lo anhelaba, solo a él, ardía de deseo, como si fuera una pequeña bestia torpe pero entusiasta. Una palma caliente atormentaba su pene, y esos labios se clavaban en su piel...

Potter... Potter...

Severus emitió un sonido arrastrado y cayó sobre ese cuerpo, sujetándolo por los hombros y presionándolo contra una superficie de madera.

Le pertenece a él... sólo a él...

Lenguas de fuego aparecieron en el tembloroso aire al rojo vivo, ardiendo cada segundo más y más.

Severus entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro y grueso y, apretándolo con fuerza, tiró de él hacia atrás, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió el acceso a la piel suave y lisa de su cuello, que hizo un gesto para enterrar sus labios y dientes...

Rindiéndose a la tentación, se abalanzó sobre Potter ansiosamente. Él tenía un gusto... juventud. Y también: ranas de chocolate, tinta y entusiasmo desenfrenado. Su piel nívea, limpia, intacta... Severus deslizó su lengua sobre ella, recogiendo gotas de sudor ligeramente salobre y deleitándose con cada gemido que salía de los labios de Potter.

La llama siseó y crujió, lamió aquí y allá, y se estaba ahogando en sensaciones, descubriendo un nuevo mundo desconocido, muy diferente al suyo. Este mundo se manifestó en cada gesto, en cada mirada de Potter, y sin embargo, permaneció inaccesible para Severus. Entrecerrando los ojos de placer, succionó porciones de esa piel con la boca, acarició sus labios e inhaló su olor. Olía a viento, cerveza cremosa y neblina de una buena fiesta en un tonto disruptivo.

El aroma de la inocencia.

La fragancia, de la que quería emborracharse, como el alcohol, para que penetrara en su sangre, golpeara en su cabeza, permitiéndole olvidar. Solo por un momento…

  
  


*** * ***

¡Jodido Potter!

Sin cerebro, mierda curiosa… ¡Un sigilo insoportable que adora meter la nariz en los asuntos de otras personas, apareciendo donde no debería, y en el momento más inoportuno! Si pudiera, Severus lo rompería con sus propias manos. Ahora tiene que empezar de nuevo. Cada paso, obtener cada ingrediente... ¡otra vez!

Mientras tanto, Severus llegó a la puerta de su oficina, gruñó la contraseña, cruzó la oficina en unos pasos y, con un movimiento de su varita, eliminó el hechizo de bloqueo.

Esperaba sinceramente que, durante su ausencia, ese imbécil no hubiera hecho nada más, porque de lo contrario, era para sí mismo...

Cruzando el umbral de la sala de estar, Severus le dirigió una mirada aún brillante. Potter lo estaba esperando en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, rodeado de libros esparcidos por el suelo. Apoyado en un estante vacío, se aferró a su hombro y miraba obstinadamente el suelo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Severus miró de cerca la mano de Harry. Ella parecía haber sido herida. A través del hueco en la camisa, se veía una larga cicatriz enrojecida.

Sí, al parecer, no calculó la fuerza con la que lo arrojó... pero en ese momento simplemente no se controló. Quería lastimar tanto como fuera posible, pero ahora...

Severus volvió a mirar la marca de impacto y, sin saberlo, abrió los puños.

Sintió el miedo que emanaba del niño. Desde el momento en que entró, Potter lo miró solo una vez, lanzando una mirada rápida y sobresaltada a Severus. En este estado, realmente se parecía a... un cachorro. Un cachorro que recibió varias patadas de su amo, y ahora estaba sentado en la esquina, con la cola curvada, sin entender por qué estaba siendo castigado, y tenía miedo de mirar en su dirección.

Tal vez... realmente reaccionó de manera demasiado agresiva, eliminando el mal porque varias semanas de trabajo se arruinaron a causa de él, y ahora la poción solo es adecuada para verterla por el desagüe... A pesar de su estupidez, es posible que Potter no entienda a qué condujo su visita no planificada. Solo quería visitarlo, sin saber en qué apuestas está el juego y cuán importante es para Severus. Solo un adolescente cegado. Demasiado cegado para notar pistas transparentes, pero ¿qué más se puede esperar de él? Siempre sube donde no lo necesita, sin perder la más mínima oportunidad de tener problemas, como una astilla, pequeña pero molesta, no se puede sacar, y aún más, es imposible olvidarla...

Severus frunció los labios y sacó su varita, obligando a los libros a tomar su lugar. Potter no se movió. Se paró en el mismo lugar, presionando su mano contra su pecho.

Severus se lamió los labios.

No puede dejarlo en un estado tan desequilibrado. Tiene que resolverlo de alguna manera... para que Potter deje de mirarlo como un perro golpeado... porque esa mirada le dio la extraña sensación de que esta astilla... lo estaba molestando demasiado.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus se sentó a la mesa de enseñanza en el Gran Comedor y observó a Potter escapar. Cerca se encontraba el Daily Prophet, con un titular llamativo: "Harry Potter: ¿la esperanza del mundo mágico o el cobarde?"

Las paredes del Gran Comedor lamieron las lenguas de fuego de la ira fría. Los ojos de Severus, que se oscurecían con cada instante, se deslizaban a lo largo de las líneas del artículo, mientras el espacio se llenaba de oscuridad y cristales de hielo.

Si solo pudiera llegar a la mujer que exprimió estas falsas fabricaciones... qué placer sería para él, verla retorcerse a sus pies, mientras él lanza los hechizos más dolorosos sobre ella, que comparado con el Cruciatus, parece una caricia suave...

Miró a la puerta. Tiene que encontrar a Potter lo antes posible. Es demasiado vulnerable para soportar tal acoso. Primero, comenzará a sentir lástima de sí mismo, luego se deprimirá y, finalmente, podrá hacer algo estúpido... ¡Eso no lo puede permitir!

Severus apartó su plato de sí mismo, se levantó bruscamente e, ignorando las miradas de los otros maestros, salió volando del pasillo y barrió los pasillos en una nube de tormenta.

Debido al artículo, tendrá que perseguir a Potter por todo Hogwarts. Como si no tuviera nada más que hacer... Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que no había una sola alma en el castillo, nadie que pudiera ayudarlo... Nadie que estuviera preocupado por él. ¿Dumbledore? El viejo tonto, que convierte todos los problemas en una ocasión para excentricidades y que cree en su propia infalibilidad. ¿McGonagall? Idiota ciega, incapaz de ver lo principal. ¿Sus... "amigos"? Niños indefensos que realmente no saben nada de él.

No. No importa cuán increíble pueda sonar... Potter no tiene a nadie aquí, que pueda entender y razonar con él. E incluso si el propio Severus era muy consciente de que era mucho mejor para lastimar que para consolar... todavía tenía que intentarlo.

*** * ***

Por supuesto, como había supuesto, Potter se escondió en algún lugar durante todo el día, y no le molestó en absoluto el hecho de que todo el mundo lo buscó por toda la escuela. Sin embargo, Severus decidió ser paciente. Al final, tendría que salir de su escondite, aunque solo fuera para comer. Pero cuando llegó la hora de la cena, incluso él comenzó a preocuparse. Había esperanza de que el chico no fuera tan estúpido como para desobedecer su orden de ir a la oficina tan pronto como estuviera listo para esto. Maldición, incluso le trajo la cena, aunque todavía no entendía cuál fuerza desconocida lo obligó a hacerlo.

Los pasos de Severus se extendieron por la sala de estar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, de vez en cuando se encontraba mirando más y más su reloj.

Cinco minutos… Le dará a Potter otros cinco minutos, y si no aparece, irá en busca de él. Pondrá toda la escuela en sus oídos, volcará cada banco, cada estatua en este maldito castillo, pero lo encontrará, y cuando lo encuentre...

De repente, deteniéndose, Severus se congeló y escuchó.

La puerta. ¿Escuchó o realmente se abrió la puerta del gabinete?

Pasos. Un poco inciertos.

No. No lo creía así.

Un suspiro involuntario salió de su pecho.

Potter... aquí.

Ha llegado.

*** * ***

Todo estaba rojo. La bruma escarlata, espesa y pegajosa envolvía el espacio como una capa. Nada se podía ver detrás de ella, y todos los sonidos fueron ahogados por algún ruido extraño: golpes frecuentes, fuertes y bajos.

Y de repente, todo desapareció. El velo carmesí desapareció, los sonidos se volvieron más silenciosos, solo quedó el rostro asustado de Potter, quien, tartamudeando, seguía repitiendo:

-Lo siento. No quise hacerlo. La verdad, es que esto es tan repentino... Por favor, no me eches. Lo siento…

Severus tragó saliva, luchando por no lamer sus labios. Probaron a Potter. Su entusiasmo e impetuosidad. Y también la completa falta de diligencia que demostró la primera vez.

-No tengo esa intención - murmuró Snape en un tono inusualmente restringido por las circunstancias.

El chico lo hizo de nuevo. Y, sin embargo, no podía castigarlo. Ahora no. No, después de lo que pasó. Una vez... puede ignorarlo. Si. Sólo por una vez.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Potter aparentemente decidió finalmente levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Algo apareció de repente en sus ojos... extraño. La mirada gradualmente comenzó a cambiar de expresión, volviéndose borrosa, soñadora. En un momento, levantó la mano y tocó la ceja de Severus, la trazó con su dedo y la miró con tanto entusiasmo, como si nunca hubiera visto algo más hermoso en su vida.

Severus frunció el ceño, y luego Harry tocó el profundo pliegue que apareció entre sus cejas, pasó muy lentamente la punta de su dedo a lo largo de su nariz y finalmente sostuvo su palma en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Los ojos verdes brillaron. Parecía que había olvidado por completo dónde estaba, como si hubiera sido transportado a otro mundo en el que no había nada más que Severus... Y su rostro... expresaba tantas emociones alternas, que parecía simplemente imposible cualquiera que pudo haber experimentado y estos sentimientos eran tan indescriptibles...

En ese momento, Potter parecía haberse separado de su insolencia. De todo lo que lo convirtió en ese Potter que Severus había conocido los últimos cinco años. Potter, quien era para él el hijo de su padre, el arrogante, insolente e idiota James, en cuyos ojos solo veía odio.

Ahora, ese Potter ha desaparecido. Convertido en una pura emoción radiante. Increíblemente sincero, y real...

El fuego que nació en Severus en ese momento era nuevo, completamente diferente al anterior. Al mismo tiempo se inflama y suaviza. Quemado como un fuego, y al mismo tiempo envuelto en luz, como el suave calor de una chimenea, dejando atrás... la sensación de profunda preocupación.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus escuchó la puerta abrirse, y luego los pasos inciertos de Harry. Él mismo no sabía por qué aceptó la reunión, pero Potter estaba decidido a venir hoy, rompiendo el ritual anual de pasar su cumpleaños rodeado de varias botellas de whisky.

Llenó su vaso y dejó la botella sobre la mesa, preguntándose qué causó que Potter se demorara en la entrada.

-Entonces, ¿vas a pararte allí? - Preguntó, tomando un vaso en la mano y al mismo tiempo volviéndose hacia Harry. - O tal vez, finalmente te sientes... - Severus hizo una pausa cuando vio al niño.

El aire se llenó de chispas que rodeaban a Potter parado en la puerta: vestido con pantalones oscuros y elegantes que acentuaban sus caderas, una camisa de ala de cuervo desabrochada en el cuello, una corbata verde que daba un tono esmeralda a sus ojos...

Severus sintió que algo caliente se agitaba dentro, y este calor gradualmente comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo. No podía apartar los ojos de Harry. Y él simplemente estaba ahí, de pie... completamente inconsciente de la impresión que causó.

Mientras observaba a Harry acercarse a la silla, girar en su dirección y acercarse a él con una caja en las manos, los dedos de Snape apretaron el vidrio para que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. La cara de Potter estaba llena de una expresión incierta, un poco perdida... Y Severus sabía que estaba haciendo esto a propósito: retratar la inocencia, mientras que deliberadamente se burla de él y lo tienta...

Las chispas desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en un velo escarlata, que fluyó a lo largo de las paredes, inundó su piel y sus ojos, empañándole los ojos...

El niño se detuvo y le entregó una caja. El aroma insoportablemente dulce de vainilla y chocolate, golpeó a Severus en la nariz... Sus ojos se deslizaron involuntariamente hacia el cuello abierto y la parte expuesta del cuello... Sintió su boca repentinamente seca. Estaba tan emocionado, que su pene casi rasgó la tela de sus pantalones.

Potter dijo algo, pero Severus ya no podía percibir nada. Hubo un tintineo de vidrios rotos, y ahora sus labios ya estaban presionados contra él. Mordió la piel suave y cálida, retorció los hombros y las nalgas con sus manos, obsesionado con el deseo de aplastar ese cuerpo en sus brazos, consumirlo todo... Ansiaba quitarle los pantalones, separarle las nalgas y sumergirse en ese túnel caliente y apretado... y luego follarlo interminablemente, mirándolo retorcerse debajo de él, gimiendo y suplicando, pidiendo piedad, pidiendo más y finalmente terminando en él, llenando ese cuerpo con su esperma caliente, marcándolo, manchando su inocencia y luego mirándolo acostado temblando, agotado, somnoliento… Y con una sonrisa ausente, inclinarse hacia él, para susurrarle al oído, que él, el mocoso insoportable, por primera vez, lo llevó a este estado...

-¡No, espera! - Harry sonó a través del ruido en su cabeza, pero Severus no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Él debe tomarlo. ¡Ahora! ¡De inmediato!

Dejando de lado su intento de contener sus manos, Severus comenzó a desabotonarle los pantalones con impaciencia temblorosa, sin detenerse por un momento para morder y chupar la piel caliente de su cuello. El largo gemido que se desprendió de los labios de Harry, convirtió la niebla escarlata, en carmesí.

-Espera, dijo Harry sin aliento. Tengo otro regalo que... seguramente te gustará.

*** * ***

Las llamas se dispararon y rabiaron, como en el infierno, listas para devorarlo todo. En el centro del fuego, en una cama cubierta de seda negra, estaba sentado... Potter. Tenso como una cuerda estirada, desnudo, con las piernas abiertas, apretando su miembro excitado, con la palma de su mano. En su cuello había una corbata verde, que se balanceaba al ritmo de los movimientos de su mano. Severus vio claramente que sus dedos se alejaban del prepucio, exponiendo una cabeza enrojecida y húmeda, y al momento siguiente, ya estaba escondido en un cálido túnel de dedos, mientras sus delgados muslos cubiertos con gotas de sudor temblaban, y su rostro cubierto de agónico placer, se iluminaba... Verde, brillante, febril. Con determinación, sus ojos lo miraban desde detrás de las gafas empañadas... su respiración pesada escapó de los labios húmedos y separados, interfiriendo con fuertes gemidos llenos de voluptuosidad...

Severus había visto muchas cosas en su larga vida, pero nunca antes había visto algo tan deslumbrante.

Y pensar que esta vista estaba destinada solo para sus ojos... que Potter lo hizo solo para él...

¡Nadie se atreverá a ver esto! No permitirá que el Señor Oscuro, toque este recuerdo con su asquerosa mente, para contaminarlo. Tendrá que esconderlo. Esconderlo para que nunca nadie lo encuentre.

Lo guardará solo para sí mismo. Y lo mirará una y otra vez. Sin fin.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus frunció el ceño, tratando de no mirar con franqueza a Potter, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y... esa chica pelirroja que constantemente se inclinaba hacia él, susurrando con entusiasmo. ¿Por qué se sentó a su lado? ¿Qué secretos compartían?

Severus apartó la vista de ellos y miró su plato, pero después de un minuto, sus ojos volvieron a mirar a la pareja.

No le gustaba lo cerca que se sentaba de él... cómo miraba a Potter... cómo le sonreía...

Oh, como otros maestros, sabía muy bien que Weasley no era indiferente a su "salvador" desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Pero si antes sus trucos aún podían entenderse, entonces Potter... ya tenía un señor. El niño le pertenece.

Ahora Severus no permitirá que esa patética chica intente tocarlo...

Estaba a punto de apartar la vista para finalmente desayunar, cuando la chica Weasley se inclinó hacia Potter y sus labios tocaron sus mejillas.

Una niebla carmesí nadó ante los ojos de Severus. Él mismo no entendía en qué punto sus dedos apretaron su varita escondida en el manto, y una maldición no verbal pasó por su mente.

La niña rebotó en Harry, como golpeada por una descarga eléctrica.

Severus se apresuró a ocultar su sonrisa satisfecha.

Ella no se acercará más a él...

Cogió la copa y bebió un poco del líquido, que Dumbledore llamaba vino, y luego lo dejó a un lado y quiso comenzar a comer, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tragar un trozo, cuando llegaron voces excitadas del lugar donde estaba la mesa de Gryffindor.

Severus levantó la cabeza justo cuando Potter se precipitó sobre la mesa hacia uno de sus camaradas. Perdido por el asombro, vio cómo ambos estaban en el suelo, rodeados de platos rotos y los restos del desayuno. Después de golpear varias veces, Potter agarró al Gryffindor por el manto, lo levantó bruscamente del suelo y lo presionó contra la mesa, trabajando con los puños y gritando algo ilegible. El ruido que crecía en el Gran Comedor ahogó todos los gritos. Severus ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó caer el tenedor, y corrió hacia los combatientes. Cogió su varita, pero McGonagall se adelantó, lanzando un hechizo sobre Potter que lo arrancó de Finnigan. Harry fue arrojado hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza en el banco, pero antes de llegar, Severus ya estaba allí.

Agarrándolo por el cuello del manto, tiró de Potter y lo puso de pie.

Quería bajar personalmente la piel del niño. Por este ataque sin sentido y por un comportamiento estúpido que podría conducir a consecuencias irreparables. Y también porque Severus apenas respiraba por la sorpresa y sintió que el fuego helado de la ira lo quemaba por dentro.

Simplemente no podía creer que Potter hubiera llegado a tal cosa. Se comportó como un loco sin cerebro. Se reveló a sí mismo, se permitió provocarse, admitió una completa falta de control sobre sus reacciones. Se apresuró a otro Gryffindor frente a toda la escuela, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias y pidiendo una excepción. Curiosamente, ¿este niño usa su cerebro al menos ocasionalmente?

Sí, tiene que hablar en serio con él... y esa conversación no será agradable.

*** * ***

Entrenamientos con Potter, dos veces por semana. Tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo, de lo contrario, incluso podrían dejar de verse, y eso no podría permitirse. El chico era muy afortunado. Pero incluso si no espera una vida fácil, por el hecho de que estos ejercicios serán para él, una especie de recompensa... Necesita aprender el autocontrol, de lo contrario, sus reacciones impulsivas algún día los dejarán sin cabeza, y luego todo, absolutamente _todo_ colapsará. Y no habrá forma de restaurarlo.

Potter es completamente incapaz de controlarse. Y lo peor, es que con su comportamiento, también puede enfurecerlo. Debe admitir que eso, de hecho, fue un regalo raro. Muy pocas personas tuvieron éxito, y si lo piensa bien, NADIE pudo lograrlo. Incluso Dumbledore solo lo molestó. Y la pérdida de autocontrol en presencia del Señor Oscuro, solo podía terminar en una cosa: la muerte.

Pero Potter...

En el caso de Potter, las cosas se veían completamente diferentes. El niño pudo llevar a Severus a un ‘delirium tremens’ con pocas palabras. Podría hacer temblar sus manos, alcanzar su varita con sed para comenzar a lanzar hechizos. Entonces, como hoy en la lección, con su comportamiento insolente, lo llevó al punto de que ahora caminaba de un lado a otro, frente a la puerta de su sala de estar, listo para rasgar y tirar. 

La mirada oscura se parecía a un cielo atronador cortado por un rayo, el manto revoloteaba detrás de sus hombros en cada giro brusco, y el espacio se llenaba con lenguas espinosas de una llama fría y furiosa, convirtiéndose en microscópicos cristales de hielo.

No pudo calmarse. No quería calmarse. Ni un solo estudiante en la historia de esa escuela lo ha puesto... ¡tan enojado! Los discípulos lo irritaron, indignaron, a veces causaron burlas irónicas, a veces despertaron enojo en él. Pero solo Potter fue capaz de llevarlo al borde del abismo... obligándolo a perder completamente el control de sí mismo. ¡A _él_!

¿Tal vez está en los ojos? ¿En esa mirada insolente que atravesaba como fragmentos de vidrio rotos, afilados como tacones de aguja? O, en una forma de apretar los dientes, expresando una obstinación tan feroz, que el propio Potter casi se ahoga. ¿O mirar de manera rebelde, sin una sombra de miedo, como si no le tuviera miedo y quisiera demostrar que estaba tan enojado que estaba listo para arrojarse boca abajo de un acantilado para ver a qué lo llevaría?

Potter lo provocaba constantemente, buscaba constantemente el límite de lo permisible, moviéndolo más y más... El imbécil, a quien le encanta jugar, a ser su cachorro...En cuanto aparezca, lo bajará rápidamente al suelo, lo introducirá tan profundamente, que sentirá el crujir del polvo, en sus dientes... Le mostrará dónde está su lugar...

Como a Potter le encanta desafiarlo tanto... verá cómo terminan los juegos con fuego.

En una quemadura dolorosa.

Miró su reloj. Potter iba tarde.

Si no viene... si se atreve a no venir... Severus sabía que no podría soportarlo y destruiría algo aquí.

Al oír que la puerta tocaba a lo lejos, se congeló. Sus ojos brillaron, sus labios se curvaron y descubrieron sus dientes. Parecía una bestia a punto de morder. 

Aferrándose a la pared y escondiéndose, como si estuviera en un refugio, Severus observó cómo la puerta se abría lentamente y entraba en la habitación... Potter, inseguro, mirando a su alrededor.

Las llamas frías se dispararon hacia el techo con flechas heladas cuando Severus cerró la puerta detrás de él y, arañando a su víctima, la arrojó contra la pared, preparándose para romperla.

-¿Qué te imaginas, Potter? - Siseó, y su voz sonó más fría que el aliento de un dementor. - ¿Querías jugar a ser un héroe frente a ellos? ¿En _mi_ lección? ¿Cómo te atreves a discutir conmigo? ¿Cómo te atreves a socavar mi autoridad? Te castigaré severamente por tu insolencia, arrogancia y...

-¡No! - Harry siseó con los dientes apretados.

Una vez más, esa mirada insolente... Otra vez, la expresión terca en su rostro, que lo hizo ponerse blanco... Severus quería borrarlo. Arrancarla con sus garras...

-¡No tendría que hacer eso, si te comportaras normalmente! - soltó el chico. Chispas centellearon en el aire, y Severus sintió que el frío fluía por sus venas cada vez más, como lava. - ¡Tú empezaste! Solo estaba protegiendo a Hermione. - Lo hizo de nuevo. Una vez más, atormentó las cuerdas que se estiraron hasta el límite, atacó de nuevo... - Ella es mi amiga, ¡y no podía dejar que la trataras así! - Al tocar su piel, brotaron chispas quebradas. - ¡No puedo verte humillar a mis amigos!

Los ojos de Snape brillaron venenosamente. El fuego lo barrió y presionó contra la pared de Potter, convirtiendo a ambos en antorchas vivas.

Ahora era difícil determinar si aún hacía frío o había una llama que lo consumía todo.

  
  


*** * ***

La situación se salió de control. El castigo se convirtió en algo que para Potter, a juzgar por su reacción, fue más bien una recompensa. Y Severus no podía dejarlo así. Durante todos los años de trabajo, nunca ha abandonado la ejecución del castigo asignado. Y no iba a hacer una excepción por nadie. Y para Potter en particular.

Qué sorprendido estaba el niño cuando, después de haber aparecido con una mina presumida para hacer ejercicio, descubrió que, como castigo, tendría que reescribir la misma oración trescientas veces. No es sorprendente que haya intentado evadirlo, aburriendo a Severus con historias sobre su infancia, pasatiempos y otras tonterías que ensucian el cerebro de los niños de su edad. Parece que estaba tan decidido a apoyar su comunicación prácticamente unilateral, que incluso los comentarios más impacientes y valientes de Severus, lograron tomar la ocasión para hacer otra pregunta o comenzar a despotricar sobre lo maravilloso que es perseguir una divertida bola dorada, en un palo de escoba.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva hacer las pociones más complejas? - Preguntó en algún momento, mirando a Severus con sincero interés.

La sala se inundó de luz cálida proveniente de la chimenea, reflejada en las gafas de de Harry y creando un juego de destellos brillantes sobre el cabello y el manto de Severus.

-Mucho tiempo, Potter. Estoy seguro de que durante ese tiempo, podrás atrapar tu bola de oro miles de veces - respondió, recordando todas esas pociones de las que había oído hablar. Cuando la conversación se convirtió en pociones, incluso las preguntas inactivas de Potter ya no parecían tan molestas.

Harry abrió los ojos, luciendo como un niño aturdido por la nueva información que recibió.

-¿En serio? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Más largo que la poción polijuice?

-Mucho más.

El chico frunció el ceño. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo, muy profundamente.

-Y... - comenzó y vaciló. - ¿Estás haciendo alguna poción ahora?

Una luz brillante de repente llenó la habitación, llena de deseo tan fuerte que se podía sentir con la piel...

Después de una fracción de segundo, una imagen de un cuerpo desmoronándose en polvo... perteneciente al Señor Oscuro, apareció en su mente.

-Por supuesto - respondió Severus en voz baja.

Una poción que eliminará todo... que lo liberará...

-Y... ¿hasta cuándo lo vas a cocinar?

Una sombra de repente corrió por la cara de Severus, la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad. No le gustó la sensación que le llegó junto con la pregunta. Fue un extraño. No debería haber existido en absoluto.

Severus se giró hacia la chimenea. Ahora no quería mirar a Potter. No quería ver ni su cicatriz ni los ojos bien abiertos, que estaban interesados en él.

-Mientras sea necesario - respondió finalmente, decidiendo que esta era la respuesta más apropiada al estado de cosas.

Pensó que después de una respuesta tan fría, Potter se rendiría y haría lo que tenía que hacer, pero el niño no parecía sospechar el significado de la palabra "pista" y volvió a abrir su órgano de barril. Al final, dijo algo que para Severus no solo era intrigante, sino... asombroso.

-En este momento, mi materia favorita es Pociones - sonrió Harry juguetonamente. - ¿Sabes? realmente creo que son simplemente fascinantes.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Snape lo miró largamente.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó, y las puntas de sus labios temblaron.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y continuó.

-Sí. ¿Y sabes qué? No entiendo por qué no me di cuenta de esto antes. Todos estos ingredientes que pasan por mis manos... los toco, los acaricio con los dedos, aprieto, froto, exprimo el jugo de ellos... - Snape se mordió el labio. - Es realmente interesante. Y, por supuesto, también hay una caldera que se debe monitorear constantemente, para que el contenido no se sobrecaliente y explote... - Severus desabrochó el botón de su collar.

Potter era muy bueno... cada vez mejoraba. Su dulce lengua hablaba de todo esto de una manera tan pervertida... Nuestro ejemplar Gryffindor se echó a perder un poco al hablar con su profesor... ¡Qué curiosidad! ¿Qué diría McGonagall sobre esto? Se puede dar mucho por la oportunidad de ver su rostro.

-Pero eso no es todo - continuó Potter. - También hay un maestro de pociones que nos enseña todo, y aunque casi todos los estudiantes le tienen miedo, lo considero un especialista sin igual, en su campo.

Severus abrió la boca, sorprendido de cómo su pequeño juego había alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Tenía que admitir que la apoyaba con placer... especialmente cuando las mejillas de Potter estaban cubiertas de un brillo tan seductor...

Sentado cómodamente en su silla, lo miró fijamente por un momento.

-¿Cuánto te gusta tu maestro de Pociones, Potter? - Preguntó, desafiándolo.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con incredulidad.

_“Sí, Potter, tú empezaste este juego, continúa... muestra de lo que eres capaz, mi pequeño provocador...”_

Harry se sentó en silencio por un minuto, aparentemente confundido. Sin embargo, luego cerró los ojos y su rostro adquirió una nueva expresión. Con una leve sonrisa, pareció imaginar algo inusualmente agradable.

-Tanto... - comenzó con una voz ligeramente temblorosa, - ... que cuando se sienta en su escritorio, revisando las tareas, no puedo evitar mirarlo desde atrás de mi caldero. Por supuesto, sé que no debo interrumpir mi trabajo, que debo hacer una poción y, sin embargo, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Tanto... que cuento los minutos hasta que se detiene y me mira. Y cuando hace eso, por un momento olvido que estoy en el aula y solo pienso en lo emocionado que estoy. Solo pienso en mi deseo. Tanto... que cuando me obligo a mirar hacia otro lado y volver a hacer la poción, de repente me doy cuenta de que no entiendo qué ingrediente tengo en la mano y cuál agregar más tarde, y en _general_ olvido qué poción debería elaborar. Solo pienso en mirarlo de nuevo... Harry abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. – Demasiado - terminó en voz baja.

Severus lo miró inmóvil, como si se hubiera detenido. Un resplandor increíblemente cálido envolvió la habitación, que parecía emanar de cada superficie, llenándose en cada momento entre los rápidos latidos del corazón, calentando el aire y cubriendo todo con una suave y brillante niebla...

Tan absorto en ellos... tan infinitamente leal...

Increíble.

-En ese caso, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Potter - dijo finalmente Severus, obligando a ese resplandor a retroceder y esconderse en el rincón más alejado y oscuro de la sala de estar. - Si continúas amando a tu maestro tanto como puedas, al final puedes... “_arrepentirte”_... derribar la caldera. 

-Estoy listo para arriesgarme - dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando a Severus a los ojos, desde donde solo la oscuridad lo estaba mirando en ese momento.

*** * ***

Al final, el niño dejó de acosarlo y asumió su misión. Pero esto no duró mucho. La curiosidad de Potter parecía no tener límites. Esta vez estaba interesado en el libro que Severus intentaba leer. Un libro dedicado a la magia oscura. Naturalmente, Potter no pudo resistir nuevas preguntas. Y también de girar, molestar y tratar de descubrir lo qué estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Fue suficiente para mirar su cara de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que no cabía en su cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus podía usar las maldiciones más dolorosas y los hechizos asesinos precisamente porque lo _quería_. Aunque, probablemente, sería más exacto decir... que tiene éxito porque puede _convencerse de_ que quiere eso...

Pero Potter no lo habría entendido de todos modos. No podía entender que Severus fuera capaz de moverse a las cosas más desagradables por el bien de la meta, cuando quería lograrlo. Que podía _controlarse a_ sí mismo. Podía forzar a la oscuridad interior a servir sus intenciones. Podía manejarlo. Por supuesto, de vez en cuando tenía que alimentarla. Luego se lastimó, dolió, lo hizo sufrir. Y a él le gustaba hacerlo. Pero solo cuando le sirvió a él y solo a él.

Pero al servir al Señor Oscuro, tenía que lidiar con eso constantemente. Se vio obligado a quitarle la vida a todos los que el Señor señaló, a usar las torturas más terribles por capricho de ese mago loco, incluso cuando era completamente superfluo, no sirvió de nada y no sirvió más que permitir que el Señor Oscuro se deleitara en los tormentos que lo rodeaban y el dolor.

No, Potter no entendería eso...

Por lo tanto, debe seleccionar cuidadosamente las palabras.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Severus le dirigió a Harry una mirada seria.

-La conciencia humana, es un instrumento realmente curioso - logró dominar las entonaciones de su voz. - Puedes usarlo como quieras, si solo recoges la clave necesaria. Cuando logras eso, puedes hacer absolutamente todo con él. Puedes obligarte a hacer lo que teóricamente eres incapaz de hacer. Por ejemplo, matar a una persona. O establecer una relación con ella. O lo odias. Esto, de hecho, es el control.

Fue solo a través del control que aún no se había vuelto loco, ejecutando las órdenes más oscuras y abominables del Señor Oscuro. Fue solo gracias a él que pudo realizar todas estas torturas y ejecuciones e incluso convencerse de que era _correcto_... que era _necesario_. Fue solo gracias a él, que logró separar ese mundo de esto y evitar que las ideas del Señor Oscuro entren en su mente, convirtiéndolo en una máquina asesina, de voluntad débil. Solo gracias a él, no se convirtió en un psicópata, como otros partidarios del Señor Oscuro, incluso si a veces una línea muy fina lo separaba de eso...

No es fácil si vives en un mar de sangre, ver otros colores además del escarlata... No es fácil no ahogarse en la oscuridad total, si has estado matando y atormentando durante tanto tiempo... y luego regresando a un mundo lleno de descuido y risas, haciéndote la pregunta, de ¿cuál de estos mundos es más real?... Y cuánto tiempo pasará hasta entonces, cuando la oscuridad también absorberá este mundo, y Severus se convertirá en un verdugo y torturador para estos niños...

Él jugaba constantemente. Cada nuevo lugar no era más para él, que una escena que requería una nueva máscara. Una para el Señor Oscuro, otra para Dumbledore, otra para estudiantes y maestros, otra para el mundo, y otra para sus víctimas...

A veces él mismo no sabía cuál era real.

Él era un sirviente, espía, maestro, mortífago, verdugo, traidor... y ahora incluso... ¿qué era él para Potter? ¿Amante? ¡Qué definición tan vulgar! Jugó tantos papeles diferentes, que otro en su lugar, habría estado confundido y terminando en St. Mungo...

¡Control! Solo gracias a él, se mantuvo a flote.

Pero cuando la poción esté lista y envíe al Señor oscuro al otro mundo... entonces solo habrá un, y único papel...

El papel de Severus Snape.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus inclinó la botella y contuvo el aliento, contando las gotas que cayeron en el caldero. Una, dos, tres...

...¡trece!

Apresuradamente apartó la mano, observando cómo la poción comenzaba a silbar y cambiaba gradualmente de color, volviéndose turquesa oscuro.

Un profundo alivio se reflejó en su rostro, que fue reemplazado por una fría satisfacción.

¡Perfecto! Esta vez, todo salió según lo planeado, y ningún Gryffindor invadiendo su oficina, hizo otro desastre.

Severus dejó la botella sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar el libro que estaba a lado.

Ahora, de acuerdo con la receta, debe dejar la poción por unos días, pero luego...

Frunció el ceño, inclinándose sobre el libro de abajo.

La siguiente parte de las instrucciones no parecía clara. Al principio le llamó la atención, pero consideró, que para cuando llegara a esta etapa encontraría la manera de descifrar estos símbolos brumosos y verificar sus suposiciones... pero aún dudaba.

Severus pasó los dedos por las líneas desvaídas escritas hace siglos.

Con los años, el significado de las palabras ha cambiado. Cada vez que tenía que lidiar con textos antiguos, examinaba cuidadosamente la etimología de cada expresión, teniendo en cuenta el origen y la edad del libro. Tomaba tiempo, pero siempre valía la pena. Cuando haces una poción como esta, incluso el más mínimo error puede conducir al desastre.

Y esta vez el problema era mucho más grave. El significado de las runas cambió dependiendo de los símbolos adyacentes a ellas. El mismo signo podría tener varios significados diferentes, y si a esto le sumamos la influencia del tiempo, el cambio en la semántica de las frases y el hecho de que tiene que lidiar con un dialecto casi muerto con el que se escribió el libro... la escala de las discrepancias fue casi inmensa. Porque tiene que buscar un especialista. Y persuadirlo para que coopere.


	78. La verdad. III

_“Diez minutos después en mi oficina, Potter.”_

Severus miró la piedra verde, preguntándose qué demonios lo había empujado a enviar este mensaje.

El chico no le ha respondido desde que Severus lo ató y... lo castigó durante su última práctica. Hasta ahora, había tenido pensamientos de reproche hacía sí mismo, y para ser sincero, ya habían comenzado a molestarlo.

Al final, decidió que había que hacer algo. Y dado que los elixires que preparó para el Señor Oscuro y varios Mortífagos, estaban listos, y la poción no requería supervisión cercana en este momento, Severus tenía una noche libre hoy... lo que significa que nada lo detendría...

La piedra se calentó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Severus leyó el mensaje:

_“Lo siento, pero no puedo ir, porque estoy trabajando en la recuperación que me asignaste. Y dado que lavar los inodoros es un trabajo largo y laborioso, sospecho que llevará varios días, y tal vez aún más.”_

Severus apenas se contuvo de convertir la piedra en polvo.

La insolencia de Potter ya ha alcanzado tal altura, que es simplemente sorprendente cómo todavía no se ha caído de su pedestal imaginario, al suelo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner sus palabras en su contra? ¿Cómo te atreves a usar su entrenamiento como excusa? ¿Cómo se atrevía a obligar a Severus a buscarlo en todos los baños?

Una voz tranquila le susurró que no debía buscar a nadie en absoluto. Qué puede ignorar y esperar hasta la próxima práctica…

Pero luego, Potter decidirá que ganó, y eso no lo va a permitir.

Mirando nuevamente la piedra en su mano, Severus se la metió en el bolsillo de su manto.

Potter lo hizo de nuevo. Lo arrastró a este juego nuevamente. Debería aparecer en la primera llamada, y en su lugar, gruñe, mostrando sus pequeñas garras. Se requiere… Y requiere mucho más de lo que Severus inicialmente esperaba darle. Y lo peor es, que se ve obligado a cumplir con esos requisitos, para que el niño no muerda la correa y no corra demasiado.

Oh, esta vez no lo dejará ir. Esta vez, el pliegue será muy corto, de modo que ni siquiera piense en contraerse... y un gruñido al dueño no quedará impune...

Severus logró pasar por la mitad de la galería antes de que el eco dejara de repetir el estruendo con el golpe de una puerta cerrada.

* * *

La puerta en la que Severus mantenía la vista estaba en llamas. Justo como su cuerpo. Ante sus ojos, Potter y... Weasley seguían de pie. Hasta ahora, no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba devorando sus entrañas cuando los vio en el baño, riéndose juntos... su boca tocó sus labios, la escuchó decir que Potter le pertenecía... a _ella._

La llama ganó fuerza, se convirtió en un fuego que quemó un árbol oscuro y se vistió con una figura negra.

Potter era de su propiedad. Su lugar estaba con él. En las habitaciones de Severus. En sus brazos. Nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo. Pensar en él. Corromperlo. Solo él.

Severus cerró los ojos por un momento y se lamió los labios, tratando de frenar el furioso fuego que ardía en sus venas cada vez que recordaba a Potter sollozando, aferrándose a su manto y sus cálidas garantías:

_“Solo soy tuyo. Siempre seré solo tuyo. Nadie más me interesa. ¡Solo te pertenezco a ti!”_

¡Oh! Cuánto quería entonces aplastarlo en sus brazos. Aplastar todos sus huesos, desgarrándolo en pedazos... empujar su miembro palpitante con furia dentro de él, tan profundamente, que sienta su esperma en la garganta, dejando su marca en cada parte de su cuerpo y alma... para que nunca olvide, dónde está su lugar, y nunca permita que nadie se acercara a él.

Severus respiró hondo. Su pene hinchado, descansaba sobre los pantalones, causando dolor. Trató de recuperarse, pero fue imposible. Dejará que Potter cruce ese umbral... tan tembloroso e insaciable como lo dejó en el baño... y luego mostrará lo espontáneo que puede ser. Espontáneamente lo impresionará a través de esta puerta y...

La habitación se puso roja cuando escuchó pasos... el pomo de la puerta se movió, y Severus solo pudo ver ojos verdes, asombrosamente redondos, labios temblorosos y sus propias manos, depredadoras corriendo hacia Potter, y luego todo se ahogó en una llama carmesí y una niebla espesa a través de la cual, las siluetas de dos figuras fusionadas en un abrazo apenas aparecieron. Caderas golpeando unas nalgas a un ritmo frenético, interfieren con fuertes gemidos y respiraciones agitadas.

En algún momento, un susurro ronco y rasgado se destacó de estos sonidos:

-“Severus... solo soy... tuyo.”

Y luego todo se ahogó en un resplandor cegador.

  
  


*** * ***

_“¡Despierta, muchacho tonto! ¡Tú caldero está a punto de explotar!”_

Arrancado de una siesta, Potter abrió los ojos y en el último momento logró reducir el fuego debajo de su caldero, que ya estaba lista para volar en el aire.

Severus entrecerró los ojos mientras veía al Gryffindor meterse en su bolsillo y leer el mensaje.

No había necesidad de advertirle. Potter debería haber sentido los efectos de su propia frivolidad y negligencia, pero...

Bueno, por supuesto, había _pero_...

Potter levantó la cabeza y, mirando a Severus, asintió levemente hacia él y luego apartó la mirada a toda prisa.

...el "pero", fue que recientemente Potter ha estado actuando... de manera diferente. Parecía diferente, evitaba los contactos, intentaba fingir como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de Severus. Estaba distraído, y la tensión se sentía en cada gesto.

Potter nunca supo cómo ocultar sus sentimientos, y Severus leyó fácilmente cada cambio, incluso el más mínimo, en su rostro... y ahora... cada vez que atrapaba los ojos del niño, el rostro de Potter se oscurecía... y esto le inspiró malos presentimientos

Mirando los hombros caídos de Potter, su cabeza inclinada, ojos asustados... entendió que era imposible dudar, esperando hasta que lo que lo oprimía tomara raíces venenosas, envenenando su mente cada vez más. Necesitaba descubrir la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

*** * ***

Y se enteró.

Vio la razón, mirando en la mente de Potter. Fue un sueño en el que Severus lo traicionaba. Vio su miedo y sus dudas: penetraron en la mente del niño, separando a Harry de él.

No podía permitir esto.

Habiendo frenado sus propias emociones para no dañar la mente de Potter, eliminó ese sueño de su mente con precisión quirúrgica, dándose cuenta de que de ese modo eliminó la fuente de todos los pensamientos no deseados que lo atormentaban, reemplazándolo con la pesadilla más ordinaria y banal.

Luego salió con cuidado y comenzó a observar cómo la conciencia volvía gradualmente a Potter. Sus ojos vacíos y borrosos se llenaron de luz. El chico parpadeó.

Bien. Severus se permitió liberar sus propias emociones.

-¿Qué pasa? - Comenzó Potter, pero no lo dejó terminar. Agarrando por el hombro, lo sacó de la sala de estar, casi lo arrastró hacia la puerta y lo empujó hacia el pasillo.

-Te dije que estaba ocupado. Tu práctica no tendrá lugar hoy - ladró y le cerró la puerta en la nariz, y luego, dándose la vuelta, apoyó la espalda contra la superficie de madera. La oscuridad fluyó a lo largo de las paredes de la oficina, se extendió por el suelo y de alguna manera se arrastró hasta el techo, obligando a la luz a apagarse.

La cara de Severus parecía tallada en granito: afilada, con rasgos angulosos afilados, ojos entrecerrados y oscuros, fijos en el suelo. Parecía estar apenas respirando, incapaz de deshacerse de la presión desagradable en su pecho.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué Potter tuvo _ese_ sueño? ¿Cuándo cometió un error? ¿Qué hizo que el chico dudara? ¿Por qué comenzó a alejarse de él?

El limo negro casi tocaba las botas de Severus, a punto de comenzar a gatear sobre su manto...

“¡Necesito emborracharme!”

Avanzó, con las piernas cubiertas de líquido negro, llegó a la sala de estar, fue a la barra, sacó una botella de líquido ámbar, llenó el vaso hasta el borde y bebió el contenido de un trago. Luego lo llenó nuevamente y se apoyó contra la encimera, fijando su ojo ciego en el espacio frente a él.

No puede permitir esto. No lo dejará alejarse. Nunca. Le dará al niño lo que anhela. Ternura. Mostrará gran interés. Algo que ayudará a mantenerlo...

El espasmo en su pecho se intensificó. Severus bebió un segundo vaso, pero el alcohol no ayudó. Solo la imagen frente a sus ojos se volvió borrosa, eso es todo lo que logró.

Tiene que hacerlo... para que Potter lo vuelva a mirar como antes. Y nunca más se aleje... Nunca.

Los dedos de Severus apretaron el vaso, cuando los ojos de Potter se levantaron asustados, incrédulos... y luego los mismos ojos en los que siempre había visto deseo y devoción antes... o la misma maldita insolencia.

El cristal voló sobre la sala de estar y se estrelló contra la pared, con un zumbido.

  
  


*** * ***

Han pasado dos días. Potter apareció para otra carrera con una montaña de libros, tachando los planes de Severus. Esto lo sorprendió un poco. Por primera vez, el niño prefirió estudiar, en lugar de dedicarse a él. E incluso trató de tener una conversación con Severus a su nivel, lo cual fue increíble, dado la cantidad de conocimiento que tenía que aprender para hacer eso. Pero después de haber comenzado una conversación sobre el tema de la sangre de los explosivos, solo quería señalarle las brechas en la educación. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que Potter se lo tomaría tan en serio y que estaría mejor preparado para la próxima reunión, que para el examen de pociones durante todos sus años en Hogwarts? Fue... inesperado.

Sin embargo, como resultado, Severus decidió posponer la minería, que no tuvo lugar de lunes a viernes. Simplemente no pudo esperar al próximo lunes. Estaba demasiado lejos y ya mostraba la máxima impaciencia.

Tenía planes para el niño. Planes bastante específicos. Y no le importaba que el sábado tuviera un partido. Esta vez nada lo detendrá. Potter le pertenecerá nuevamente. Lo volverá a mirar como antes...

Pensó en eso durante los próximos dos días. Simplemente no podía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo que sea que hizo, se sentó en el fondo de su mente, definiendo cada paso y susurrando: "Un poco más, y será tuyo otra vez..."

Y finalmente fue el viernes por la noche. Severus se sentó en su sillón, golpeando inconscientemente sus dedos en el reposabrazos, y observó las manecillas del reloj que se arrastraban lentamente.

Diez minutos más. Potter aparecerá aquí en menos de diez minutos...

Y tan pronto como entrara... ni siquiera tendrá tiempo para inhalar, ya que Severus lo reclamará con sus dedos, labios y su pene...

¿Dónde hacerlo? ¿Justo en la puerta, como la última vez…? No, así es como va a expresar su impaciencia demasiado... Potter debe venir solo.

¿En el piso? Podría apretar las nalgas lisas en sus palmas, separarlas para ver todo de la mejor manera, y luego ver cómo su pene penetra en ese pequeño culo apretado… cómo se hunde en el agujero pulsante enrojecido y cómo Potter gime, arañando su espalda con las uñas...

Pero no, no importa cuán seductor pueda parecer este espectáculo, no ayudará a avanzar en la dirección deseada.

Tal vez, ¿en la silla? Podría ver a Potter moverse, sentado en su regazo y meneando sus caderas... podría ver cómo cambiaba su rostro en el momento del mayor placer... podría ver de nuevo el momento... en el que todas las emociones se han ido, y solo habrá pura satisfacción radiante... Boca abierta en un grito, mechones negros pegados a la frente, húmedos de sudor, los temblorosos párpados apretados... Era un momento único, cuando Potter estaba cambiando. Ya no era el niño que vivió, ni el adolescente obstinado... en ese momento, simplemente se volvía perfecto.

Severus parpadeó y apresuradamente se ajustó el manto, cubriendo su abultada erección. Miró de nuevo el reloj y luego escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del armario.

El espacio se enrojeció con una llama caliente carmesí, los labios delgados se extendieron en una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, logró ocultarla antes de que Potter entrara a la sala con... libros de texto bajo el brazo.

La llama se apagó de inmediato, dando paso a la oscuridad que se arrastraba por las paredes. La oscuridad olía a desilusión, y la ira fría se extendía detrás de él, como la cola de un cometa.

*** * ***

El aire parecía silbar. Una neblina humeante, caliente y escarlata cerró los ojos, penetró debajo de la piel, no permitió respirar, se metió en su boca. Ella llenó el espacio con sonidos.

Boom… Boom… Boom… Boom… Boom…

Fue como el latido de un corazón que late. Y aún respiraba. Dos respiraciones mixtas, superficiales, codiciosas. Y... gemidos. Parecidos entre sí, como un eco, se fusionaron en una triunfante sinfonía de satisfacción.

La piel radiante, cálida y húmeda, se deslizó bajo los dedos. El aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. El aroma embriagador y dulce del cabello despeinado, se fusionó con el aroma del deseo que emanaba de la piel. Gritos asfixiantes, un pequeño cuerpo que temblaba y se tensaba con cada embestida.

Él estaba en eso. Con movimientos rápidos y suaves se abrió paso entre los músculos que se contraían, sus labios se deleitaron con el calor y la suavidad de la piel. Potter estaba en todas partes. Severus lo sintió con cada órgano sensorial, con cada respiración, con cada empuje. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba, dando tanto placer que no había experimentado antes...

Y esos ojos verdes, abiertos... borrosos, inmersos en una agonía voluptuosa, encarcelados detrás de gafas redondas, empañados y ligeramente deformados. Y... encantado susurro ronco:

-Me vuelves loco...

¡Sí, dulce Merlín, sí!

Severus quería decir: sí, solo yo puedo hacerlo. Solo yo puedo burlarte, subyugar, hacerte volver una y otra vez... y luego, perdiendo tu mente de placer, susurrarás en mi oído todas estas dulces garantías, de las cuales mi polla se volverá aún más dura, y te follaré aún más violentamente, hasta obtener tus nuevas confesiones...

Locura… Por supuesto, podemos decir que tal es nuestro destino...

Extendió la mano y le quitó las gafas a Harry, queriendo ver esos ojos en todo su esplendor, no oscurecidos por los vidrios brumosos. Severus debería haberlos visto. Debió haber visto ese ardiente deseo dirigido a él. Única y exclusivamente a él. 

Agarrando la cara de Harry, Severus lo atrajo hacia él y le acarició el cabello oscuro. Suaves hilos de seda fluían entre sus dedos. Los párpados de Harry se cerraron fuertemente, privándolo de lo que quería mirar. Y sin embargo, sabía que estaba allí de todos modos. Lo que no había visto antes en ninguna otra mirada.

Severus se inclinó y besó esos párpados. El rojo carmesí parpadeó y fue reemplazado por una luz cálida, pero al momento siguiente todo fue tragado por la explosión y el mundo se ahogó en chispas y una llama silbante. Cuando cayó la cortina de fuego, aparecieron las siluetas de dos cuerpos fusionados, como figuras de cera. La palma de Severus acarició la espalda de Harry.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Snape abriera los ojos. Y luego el brillo de satisfacción en ellos comenzó a desvanecerse, dando paso a algo frío y oscuro, que se vertió en ellos como una sombra, absorbiendo la luz que emanaba de ellos, porque por primera vez... por primera vez, el pensamiento de que el niño tendría que morir causó él, una terrible... incomodidad.

¡Maldición! ¿Es realmente la locura lo que los atrapa?

No, claro que no.

Permitió que el frío que lo penetraba, se expandiera, extinguiera el fuego, lo aplastara con hielo, convirtiendo su calor en humos venenosos que encantaron su mente, volviendo al tren de pensamiento habitual...

Esto es inaceptable. No se permitirá distraerse de la meta... El niño no es tan importante. Lo más importante, es deshacerse del Señor Oscuro. De una vez por todas.

Una sonrisa triunfante cruzó por sus delgados labios.

Y se convertirá en el mago que logre eso.

  
  


*** * ***

El cuarto era pequeño. Estaba lleno de un hedor a piel quemada y luz tenue que provenía de una sola antorcha fijada a la pared.

En el centro de la habitación había una silla, a la que estaba atado un hombre de cabello oscuro. Grillos mágicos trenzaron su pecho desnudo y brazos retorcidos detrás de su espalda. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas (cortes superficiales, de los cuales la sangre aún manaba, goteando sobre el estómago con delgadas corrientes) y manchas oscuras de piel arrugada y quemada, rodeada de grandes halos inflamados. Bajó la cabeza y los mechones que cayeron sobre su rostro y se agruparon con sangre no pudieron ocultar su red de heridas. El sudor que bajaba por la frente y el cuello, interfería con el sacro. El hombre respiraba con dificultad, su mirada, con ojos muy abiertos estaba fija en el suelo, en el que escupía de vez en cuando, mezclado con saliva de sangre.

-Te aconsejo que cooperes conmigo - dijo un hombre alto, envuelto en negro, entrando en un círculo de luz. Su voz era baja, profunda y contenida. Una máscara blanca con forma de calavera, ocultaba su rostro. Los dedos largos y pálidos apretaron la varita, y los ojos no expresaron nada más que determinación fría.

El cautivo levantó la cabeza y miró con disgusto al Mortífago parado frente a él.

-No te diré nada - gruñó, escupiendo nuevamente un coágulo ensangrentado en el suelo. - Puedes matarme. Prefiero morir antes que contribuir a tu victoria.

-Oh, la muerte es el privilegio de quienes la merecen - dijo Severus, caminando lentamente alrededor de la silla con de la víctima. - Tengo una oferta completamente diferente para ti. Todo lo que has experimentado hasta ahora, fue solo un calentamiento. - Se detuvo detrás del cautivo y, inclinándose hacia su oído, susurró: - Te espera una noche muy larga. Morirás con mucho dolor. Un dolor que ni siquiera puedes imaginar. Soñarás con la muerte. Rogarás por ella, pero no obtendrás lo que quieres. Puedo mantenerte despierto todo lo que quiera. Verás que tu piel se despega en pedazos y tus huesos se rompen como fósforos, desgarrando los músculos... - Snape escuchó al hombre dejar de respirar. Casi sintió el horror de él. Enderezándose, continuó moviéndose. - Pero puedes evitarlo. Sólo traduce algunas frases para mí...

Severus se detuvo frente al hombre, mirando sus labios temblorosos y sus pálidas mejillas. Sintió que el miedo emanaba de él, pero además del miedo había algo más... odio.

El cautivo levantó la cabeza y... escupió sobre su túnica.

-Vete a la mierda - gruñó.

Sus ojos negros se estrecharon, una llama de hielo brilló en ellos.

Se preguntó muchas veces por qué tantos tontos tomaban la terquedad como un signo de coraje... ¿si les traía nada más que sufrimiento y muerte?

-¡_Lacrima! - _El espacio fue destrozado por un grito casi animal. Los espasmos incontrolados de tal fuerza, se apoderaron del cuerpo del hombre que casi cayó al suelo con la silla. La piel enrojecida alrededor de una quemadura, comenzó a separarse, exponiendo músculos y nervios.

Y de repente todo se calmó. El cuerpo del cautivo quedó flácido y su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho.

Severus bajó la mano. La tensión en su mirada retrocedió, y los dedos que agarraban su varita se relajaron un poco

Por un minuto miró al hombre inconsciente, considerando el siguiente paso.

Resultó ser una nuez dura. Más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Temía que en este caso, la tortura no pudiera ayudar mucho, y al mismo tiempo temía dañar la mente de su víctima, como sucedió con Longbottom. Necesitaba su conocimiento y habilidades. Y ni Imperius, ni LegilimensEvocis, ni siquiera Veritaserum, que nublaron su mente, privándolo de la claridad necesaria para actividades como leer runas, ayudarán aquí.

No, tiene que jugar otra carta.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña botella. Agarró a un hombre por el pelo, lo hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó la mandíbula, obligándolo a abrir la boca y vertió un poco del contenido.

Luego retrocedió cuando el cautivo tosió, abrió mucho los ojos y se inclinó bruscamente, escupiendo el moco verde sangre.

-Un hechizo curioso, ¿verdad? - Severus preguntó cuándo había dejado de toser y escupir. - ¿Y si lo aplico a tu esposa e hijos? Me pregunto si durarían más que tú.

El hombre levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-No te atrevas a tocarlos. Si solo lo intentas...

Es sorprendente cómo estas personas, que ya no tienen influencia en nada, pueden engañarse a sí mismas, consolándose con la esperanza de poder controlar la situación...

-Tu hijo se graduó de Hogwarts el año pasado, ¿verdad? Y seguirá estudiando animales mágicos exóticos. Sería muy triste si no tiene la oportunidad de realizar su sueño - susurró Severus, mirando al prisionero directamente a los ojos. – Y tu hija... solo tiene diez años, ¿cierto? Sólo un año y podrá ir a la legendaria escuela. ¿Qué pasa si alguien la privara de la oportunidad de elegir su primera varita? Que no se le permita tomar el tren de Hogwarts, y nunca poder decirle adiós. ¿Y qué hará tu esposa si pierde a sus hijos? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quizás ella misma se quitará la vida?

-Detente... - un gemido miserable salió de los temblorosos labios del hombre.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron venenosamente.

Amor. Un error fatal. El vicio más grande de este mundo. Él es capaz de romper incluso a la persona más poderosa...

-¡El libro! - Ordenó, señalando a la mesa.

El hombre cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y asintió.

-Decisión correcta - dijo Snape, agitando sus varitas y quitando los lazos mágicos. - Pero recuerda, si me engañas... lo sabré.

  
  


*** * ***

El conocimiento adquirido le permitió finalmente seguir adelante. Queda por encontrar solo algunos ingredientes, pero algunos de ellos se vieron obligados nuevamente a reanudar los contactos difíciles. Ahora estaba cada vez más pensando en si sería capaz de terminar esta poción antes de que Potter descubriera otro método espectacular de suicidio. O más bien, una forma de deshacerse milagrosamente de la muerte.

Fue suficiente dejarlo por un minuto... por un corto minuto. ¿Pero qué más puede esperar de él? Después de todo, es un chico de imaginación más meticuloso, más frívolo y privado de la escuela. Severus claramente le prohibió tocar cualquier cosa, pero él, por supuesto, actuaba a su manera. No sería Potter, si no lo hubiera hecho, y Severus tuvo que prever que terminaría de esta manera. Potter tenía un talento inigualable para atraer problemas. No puedes dejarlo desatendido por un segundo.

Severus aún recordaba cómo latía su corazón cuando corría por el pasillo... y la sensación... como si estuvieras cayendo al abismo, cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Potter tirado en el suelo. Luego le pareció que todo se estaba ahogando en el mar helado, y su cuerpo se apoderó de un frío entumecimiento... y esto duró hasta que Potter comenzó a respirar.

Ahora estaba durmiendo en su regazo, y Severus se preguntaba cómo llegó a esto... después de todo, un poco antes soñó con torcerle el cuello con sus propias manos, porque fue capaz de ponerlo al rojo vivo con su idiotez. Pero luego Potter solo fue a practicar y... se quedó.

Severus apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y separó un poco las piernas para encontrar una posición más cómoda, sin despertarlo, pero luego Potter soltó... un gemido intrigante:

-Oooh, Severus...

Snape miró el rostro de Harry sonrojado en un sueño. Continuó durmiendo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterrando su cabeza en su clavícula. Seguramente estaba soñando con algo agradable, porque respiraba con dificultad, y después de un rato, un sollozo somnoliento salió de su boca abierta.

Sonriendo por lo bajo, Severus volvió a leer, pero después de un minuto Harry murmuró con dificultad, aunque logró distinguir algo como:

-Soy el Elegido... Y puedo follar con quien quiera y cuando quiera... Incluso durante este maldito partido... Ya atrapé la Snitch, y ahora... solo quiero... oh-oh-oh... Severus...

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron.

Bueno, bueno... Potter una vez más lo sorprendió. No esperaba que sus fantasías pudieran ser tan obscenas... Él mismo tenía muchos fetiches o perversiones, pero ¿la idea de tener relaciones sexuales durante el partido de Quidditch? Parecía que Potter era aún más depravado y desenfrenado de lo que parecía... Qué agradable sorpresa...

  
  


*** * ***

Autocontrol.

Severus siempre estaba orgulloso de él. Siempre y en todas las circunstancias, podía controlar sus reacciones, con la excepción de aquellas en las que deliberadamente se soltaba, permitiendo que las reacciones prevalecieran sobre la razón. Sin embargo, recientemente esta declaración necesitaba ser enmendada: siempre y en todas las circunstancias, a menos que Potter estuviera cerca...

A veces se preguntaba en qué momento el niño estaba tan lleno, que durante la lección lo dedicaría a sus inquietos sueños infantiles, que... casi lo llevaron al desastre.

Naturalmente, después de la lección, lo castigó.

Severus todavía recordaba los ojos verdes que lo miraban, los labios rojos por el roce... y suaves mechones de cabello que apretaba en sus palmas, mientras que su pene invadía una boca caliente y húmeda... con la que follaba, como el trasero de Potter, pero esta vez fue un nivel de placer completamente diferente... especialmente cuando la cabeza del pene penetró tan profundamente en la garganta del niño, que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y la lava fluyó hacia la ingle de Severus; cuando acercó su cabeza tan cerca para sentir el cabello de Potter cosquilleando su bajo abdomen y sus dientes burlándose del tronco; cuando sintió su poder absoluto sobre él, apretando su cabeza con fuerza, una y otra vez hundiéndose en su boca, cuyos labios con demasiada frecuencia decían cosas como "lo siento", "quédate conmigo", "te extraño", "por favor no estés enojado conmigo"...

-Me alegro de poder darte placer, Severus.

... porque las chispas que encendieron estas palabras en él, ahogaban el placer... y luego el frío siempre los perseguía.

  
  


*** * ***

El silencio de la sala de estar, se rompió al rascarse una pluma en el pergamino. Una pequeña mesa estaba llena de libros y pergaminos, inmediatamente había un vaso con líquido ámbar y dos tanques de tinta: con tinta roja y negra. De vez en cuando, Severus interrumpía su trabajo para tomar un vaso de whisky. Después de un tiempo, se encontró mirando cada vez más los estantes donde yacían los últimos números del Daily Prophet. Después de una mirada bastante larga, sacudió la cabeza y nuevamente se inclinó sobre el pergamino, murmurando por lo bajo:

“¡No, está fuera de discusión!"

Regresó a su ocupación, pero sus pensamientos vagaron lejos.

Severus no pudo evitar notar que recientemente Potter... realmente lo intentó. Escribió su mejor ensayo en seis años de estudio, y antes no había mostrado el más mínimo interés en pociones. Además, por su propia voluntad, avanzó en la teoría de pociones solo para demostrar que fue capaz de convertirse en un interlocutor de Severus, incluso a pesar de algunos errores. Y Potter sólo lo hizo por él...

Los ojos de Severus volvieron a los estantes.

¡Esto es simplemente absurdo!

El crujido de la pluma se reanudó. Severus presionó el pergamino con tanta fuerza que parecía que quería castigarlo por algo.

Durante algún tiempo trabajó intensamente, pero en algún momento, su mano se congeló y sus ojos volvieron a mirar la estantería. Sus labios se apretaron en una delgada línea, sus ojos se oscurecieron, presagiando la tormenta.

"Debo haber sido dañado por la razón...", pensó, dejando caer su pluma. Luego se levantó de su silla y, como movido por una fuerza desconocida, fue a los estantes. Observó rápidamente los títulos, eligió uno, desplegó y miró la aplicación de varias páginas con el título: "Semana de Quidditch".

*** * ***

Harry se sentó en un sillón negro, tirando las piernas sobre el reposabrazos, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando soñadoramente al techo. Una sonrisa feliz vagó en sus labios, y chispas traviesas brillaron en sus ojos.

-Ya veo estos titulares - anunció, perdido en la fantasía. - "Harry Potter: El niño que vivió, se masturbaba en la lección", "El niño de oro, no es tan dorado". Ja, ja, ja. Y luego, comenta: "Siempre supe que algo andaba mal con este niño", admitió Rita Skiter. - “¡Y advertí sobre esto, pero nadie me escuchó! ¡Podría hacer esto por mucho tiempo! ¿Quién sabe cuántas almas inocentes ya ha corrompido? ”. Una avalancha de comentarios cayó sobre nosotros, de los padres indignados por este incidente“ ¡Mi hijo está en la misma escuela que un pervertido! ”,“ ¡Te pido que lo coloques inmediatamente en San Mungo! ¡Es peligroso para los demás! Tal vez su enfermedad se curará... "," ¿Quién sabe qué otras perversiones acechan detrás de la fachada de un niño sano normal, un héroe del mundo mágico? " Lamentablemente, el Sr. Ministro se negó a comentar. Pero le preguntamos al director de Hogwarts sobre su opinión sobre este asunto, pero la respuesta fue: “Oh, este es realmente un problema grave. ¿Quieres una rodaja de limón? - Harry terminó el espectáculo y se echó a reír.

Algo extraño le estaba sucediendo a Severus.

Fue desarmado por la risa.

Los intentos de recuperarse fracasaron. Poniendo la palma de la mano en la boca, trató con todas sus fuerzas de ocultarla, o al menos hacer que no se notara tanto.

Increíble. Este idiota realmente lo entretuvo... Las sensaciones eran... inusuales. Distante. Casi olvidado... Y agradable... fue alarmante. Algo cálido parecía hacerle cosquillas desde adentro, aunque la definición sonaba idiota.

Al captar la mirada de Potter sobre sí mismo, se las arregló para calmarse y, habiendo salvado su cara, abandonó dignamente la prueba del sentimentalismo, pero continuó mirándolo como si viera a un Dragón noruego, los cachorros saltando y balanceándose. Afortunadamente, Potter fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no comentar sobre eso…

-Ese sería un artículo realmente curioso - dijo finalmente Severus, recuperando el aliento.

¡Insoportable imbécil!

*** * ***

El aire caliente tembló, caminó en olas, arremolinándose en cintas escarlatas.

Severus liberó un pezón húmedo y enrojecido de su boca y se apartó, contemplando sus logros. Luego levantó la vista y vio frenéticamente brillantes ojos verdes fijos en él, labios entreabiertos que gemían. Le encantaba cuando Potter era como es ahora. Sudoroso, con gafas deformadas. Caliente, humilde, centrado únicamente en él...

Él sonrió sombríamente y de repente sintió cálidas palmas rodear su rostro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio la cara de Potter acercándose, sus párpados caídos, sus labios abiertos...

En el último momento logró apartar la cabeza y alejarse. La niebla caliente desapareció de inmediato, dando paso a la fría e inminente oscuridad.

Lo intentó de nuevo… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué se imaginó este chico?

Con una oscura mirada de ira, se volvió y ya había abierto la boca, a punto de dar una respuesta adecuada, pero luego vio la cara de Potter…

Monstruosamente decepcionado... triste... encerrado.

Maldición, duele...

-Yo... tengo que irme - murmuró el chico suavemente.

Apretando los labios, Severus vio como Potter se arrastraba de su regazo y, lanzando un "buenas noches", casi salió corriendo de la sala. Cuando el eco de la puerta se cerró de golpe, se volvió hacia la chimenea.

¿Potter realmente no ha aprendido nada? Después de todo, había dejado en claro que un beso es un límite, una barrera que Severus nunca cruzará. Y, por supuesto, no lo iba a hacer ahora. El beso es demasiado íntimo. Y se necesita... amor.

Potter no tenía derecho a desear eso. No tenía derecho a ponerlo en una posición similar. ¡Un idiota impulsivo y narcisista que nunca piensa en las consecuencias! No entiende el peligro, no piensa en el hecho de que si se permite tomar este camino, amenaza con llevarlo a... la pérdida de control.

Puedes sumergir tus manos en un arroyo para obtener agua y calmar tu sed, pero cuando te agachas para tocar el agua con los labios... puedes perder fácilmente el equilibrio, caer en una corriente traicionera y ahogarse. Eso es demasiado riesgo, y Severus no podía darse el lujo de arriesgarse. Las apuestas son demasiado altas.

Y Potter tendrá que aceptar esto, le guste o no.

La mirada de Severus se fijó en la puerta.

¡Al diablo con eso!

Arrastrándose de la silla a la velocidad del rayo, agarró el manto de invisibilidad arrojado sobre el reposacabezas de la silla negra y salió volando de la habitación.

*** * ***

Esa fue una buena decisión. Si no hubiera hecho esto... si no lo hubiera seguido... el niño podría haberse lastimado aún más. Cuando Severus vio sus brazos rotos... se dio cuenta de cuán Potter era… vulnerable. Cómo es adicto, a vincular su felicidad o desgracia, con Severus. Y resultó que pensarlo le molestaba.

Porque se apresuró a deshacerse de ella, enfocándose en entrenar con Nott. No era tan capaz como Malfoy o Zabini, a quien había entrenado hace algún tiempo, pero Nott compensó la falta de talento, con dedicación. Era una lástima desperdiciar energía en la matanza sin sentido de animales, alimentando la oscuridad interior con cualquier cosa, sin rumbo, sin arte y sin control. Pero dado que su padre insistió en que Severus le enseñara a su hijo los hechizos más crueles, no pudo rechazarlo, especialmente porque de esta manera el chico podía satisfacer su sed de sangre insaciable y juvenil, sin incurrir en problemas para sí mismo y su decano.

Pero todo esto, por supuesto, no le preocupaba a Potter, quien él mismo era un maestro en el arte de convertirse en un gran problema. Cuando el chico voló a su oficina, gritando como loco que Severus lo estaba engañando con Nott, aunque la sola idea de eso, era tan absurda, que solo a un loco podía venir a la mente, y comenzó a destrozar la oficina, jadeando por el simple pensamiento de que Severus podría tocar a alguien_ cualquiera, _además de él... la sensación que Severus sintió en ese momento fue... inesperada. Los celos de Potter eran tan destructivos y feroces, que instantáneamente llenó la ingle de Severus con lava al rojo vivo, y su hambre tan insoportable, que parecía incapaz de respirar si no lo satisfacía, si no le mostraba a este niño impredecible, cuánto lo añoraba... y que _él es el único_ que puede darle tanta satisfacción...

-Eres... el… único… Potter...

Cuando dijo esto... hundiéndose en él, en su cuerpo tembloroso, en sus ojos hambrientos... el placer llegó a tal punto, que casi lo mata.

Pero cuando todo terminó... cuando ambos estaban acostados en los brazos del otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento y recuperarse... Potter lo hizo de nuevo. Habló de nuevo, de lo que Severus no quería escuchar...

-Solo estoy yo. Y siempre lo será.

... invocando la oscuridad de nuevo. Y el frio.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus odiaba la Navidad. Siempre la consideró la fiesta más inútil de todas, sirviendo solo para la gula incontrolada y arrojando cientos de galeones a cosas innecesarias, fingiendo cortesías, colgando cada superficie con pesadillas, decoraciones insípidas y matando el tiempo en una sociedad de personas a las que no querría ver en absoluto. Cantar villancicos navideños, guiñar guirnaldas, cambiar el color y las caras serpentinas, fruncir el ceño con una sonrisa, esperando por todos lados, lo llevó a la indigestión. Y el discurso festivo anual de Dumbledore, que el director probablemente no escatimará, esta vez, fue coronado con todo este stand.

El único aspecto positivo de todo este alboroto, fue que durante diez días el castillo estuvo vacío, lo que le permitió tomar un descanso de todos esos niños insoportables y la mayoría de los maestros. Aunque, tal vez, de alguna manera hubiera soportado todo esto, si no fuera por una circunstancia molesta... o más bien, un pensamiento obsesivo que no le dio descanso... Potter.

Severus reflexionó durante mucho tiempo qué hacer con él, y finalmente decidió: no se le debía permitir irse. Potter no puede mantenerse alejado de los problemas, lo que significa que debe cuidarlo. El chico definitivamente debería quedarse en el castillo, incluso si por eso tiene que abandonar la tradición anual de pasar las vacaciones en compañía de sus pociones, algunos libros interesantes y botellas de su whisky favorito...

Fue por esa razón, que fue a la oficina de Dumbledore, abriéndose paso entre una multitud de estudiantes que se movían al azar. Era necesario hablar con el director y persuadirlo a su lado.

Y entonces Severus lo notó. Cabello negro despeinado, arrugado, ligeramente más grande de lo necesario, un manto, una corbata desordenada. Potter caminó lentamente, arrastrado por la conversación y, como siempre, rodeado de amigos, una amplia sonrisa brilló en su rostro.

En ese momento, el corredor se sumió en la oscuridad, como si una sombra hubiera caído sobre todos los presentes. La luz cayó solo sobre una figura corta, iluminando una cara sonriente y ojos verdes escondidos detrás de las gafas. Todos los demás se convirtieron en contornos borrosos, apenas distinguibles en la oscuridad. Severus redujo la velocidad, sin apartar los ojos del chico.

Cuando casi estuvo cerca de él, Potter repentinamente se apartó de sus amigos y lo miró directamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, y luego apartó la mirada a toda prisa, y una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios. El pasillo brilló de color escarlata cuando Severus pasó, y luego, volviendo la cabeza, su mirada siguió la silueta en retirada.

Y realmente, ¿este niño nunca será sabio?

  
  


*** * ***

“No, nunca se volverá sabio", se dio cuenta Severus, cuando unos días después lo encontró en su puerta, completamente borracho e incapaz de llegar a su propia habitación.

Permitirle participar en una fiesta de Navidad fue un gran error. Severus no solo lo encontró en una situación ambigua con esta zorra pelirroja, sino que Potter, en estado de embriaguez, se comportó como si no tuviera idea de lo que significaba la palabra "moderación", y conversó sobre todo lo que se le ocurrió. El alcohol terminó de diluir su cerebro, lo que obligó a olvidarse de _qué_ y _a quién_ le dice. Entonces Severus se enteró de que esa pseudo auror ignorante de cabello rosado, a quien Dumbledore había designado tan frívolamente como maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tenía una aventura con uno de los estudiantes. La información recibida, le brindó una excelente oportunidad para eliminarla de la escuela. Nadie como ella tenía derecho a conducir un tema tan importante...

Pero primero, tenía que lidiar con Potter y asegurarse de que volviera a sí mismo con seguridad. Por esta razón, vertió una fuerte dosis de Poción Sobrio en él y luego, con cierto grado de satisfacción fría, observó cómo la comprensión de lo que decía e hizo lentamente se le acercó, infligiendo un golpe comparable en fuerza a una explosión.

Severus asumió que Potter volvería a caer en una depresión posterior al alcohol, pero no pensó que se preocuparía tanto por el secreto que estaría dispuesto a abandonar incluso a su adorado Quidditch, si tan solo guardara el secreto para sí mismo. Igual de sorprendente fue su disposición a ser castigado por su comportamiento irresponsable y especialmente el hecho de que estaría de acuerdo en pagar lo más querido por él. Tal comportamiento adulto era completamente inusual para él...

Aparentemente, todavía había una manera de ajustar su cerebro al menos un poco.

Aunque ahora, mirando a Potter, sentado en un sillón con la cabeza inclinada y los dedos apretados, Severus sintió una penumbra en su alma, atenuando la luz y provocando el frío detrás de él.

-Tienes que volver a tu habitación - dijo en voz baja. - Se está haciendo tarde. Si tus amigos bebieron menos que tú, en cualquier momento pueden descubrir que no estás en la cama e ir a buscar.

Harry asintió y se levantó.

-Perdóname - susurró, apenas audible, sin apartar los ojos del suelo. Su voz temblaba ligeramente. - Por todo lo que dije. Y por todo lo que hice. - No levantó la cabeza para mirar a Severus, sino que simplemente se volvió y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Tal vez era la tristeza que era claramente visible en su rostro, o el contorno amargo de su boca... pero fuera lo que fuera, le causó a Severus una necesidad incomprensible de detenerlo y...

-¡Potter! - Gritó. Harry se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo. Los ojos verdes parecían vacíos, como si algo hubiera absorbido todas sus emociones. Las emociones que siempre ha habido… increíblemente muchas... Severus de repente sintió una necesidad irresistible de llenarlas... pero no. Él no puede hacerlo. Necesita ser consistente. Potter tiene la culpa. No puede ceder ante él. - Ve a dormir - dijo finalmente. - Espero que tengas tu manto - Harry asintió y sacó una tela brillante de su bolsillo. - Bueno, ve por el camino más corto. Y no intentes demorarte. Irás directamente a la torre de Gryffindor. ¿Me entiendes?

Harry asintió nuevamente, luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció silenciosamente detrás de la puerta.

Se hizo el silencio.

Pero el silencio que había sido amigo de Severus desde que recordaba, y que siempre había valorado tanto, ahora era... deprimente.

Fue al bar, vertió whisky en un vaso, dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla frente a la chimenea, con la mirada fija en el fuego.

Después de un tiempo, durante el cual se vaciaron tres vasos, la batalla del reloj lo sacó de su ensueño. Una vez más, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, apretó una piedra en su palma.

Todavía sentía frío.

Potter ya debió acostarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo y aún no enviaba ningún mensaje...

La luz de las velas parpadeó, cubriendo la habitación con una bruma de alarma.

Al principio, estos mensajes nocturnos con buenos deseos, le molestaban. Sin embargo, Severus se acostumbró a ellos y aún más... comenzó a esperarlos inconscientemente, todas las noches. Ahora, al no recibir un mensaje, instintivamente sintió que algo andaba mal.

¿Quizás no tenía que dejarlo ir solo? Tal vez Potter, en lugar de acostarse, se escondió de nuevo en algún lugar del castillo, reviviendo sus palabras, hechos y haciéndose la víctima una y otra vez. ¿Quizás para él todo esto es demasiado difícil?

¿Quizás debería haberse comportado de alguna manera diferente?

Quizás necesite verificar... preguntar... si ¿está todo bien con él?

Sacó la piedra de su bolsillo y examinó su superficie lisa durante un rato.

_“Potter, ¿por qué sigues despierto?”_

Enviado… Lo más probable es que el chico se haya olvidado de él y se haya acostado tranquilamente. En verdad, se parece mucho a él. Pero, al menos, así es como Severus se libró de los gatos que se rascaban el alma, obligándolo a mirar esta estúpida piedra, mirar y mirar y...

... y luego estalló la piedra, y con ella toda la sala se llenó de luz.

_“No puedo dormir. Me sentaré un poco más en la sala de estar y luego me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.”_

En lugar de la aclaración esperada, la neblina se espesó aún más, atenuando todas las fuentes de luz en la habitación.

Severus no lo dudó más. Saltando bruscamente de su silla, un minuto después, caminó por el pasillo con grandes zancadas, y cada antorcha, por la que pasó, salió por un momento, derrotado por la oscuridad que voló detrás de él como un tren.

Una tormenta hizo estragos en sus ojos negros, su rostro parecía una máscara tejida de la oscuridad y los rayos.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaba en la cima de la torre este. Gruñendo una contraseña, terminó en la sala de Gryffindor.

Y lo vi a él. Potter estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, encorvado y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Era como un hombre cuyo mundo fue irremediablemente destruido.

La oscuridad se espesó, llenando el espacio, de frío.

Severus dio unos pasos hacia el sofá y de repente escuchó su propia voz, que sonó como si su garganta se hubiera pinchado con mil agujas.

-¿Potter?

Vio cómo Harry levantó la cabeza y, volviéndose, lo miró directamente y luego saltó de su lugar, casi volteando la mesa y, tartamudeando de horror, dijo:

-Yo... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo… no…

Bueno, Potter nunca se distinguió por la elocuencia, pero en algunos casos estaba completamente sin palabras...

Finalmente recuperó el equilibrio, el niño bajó la cabeza apresuradamente y miró la alfombra en la que Severus estaba parado. Sacando su varita para ocultar al menos parcialmente su presencia, logró examinar las rodillas y manos de Harry, pero no encontró ninguna herida, abrasión, ni ningún otro signo de autolesión. La sensación de que el nitrógeno líquido fluía por sus venas, disminuyó un poco.

Rápidamente lanzó algunos hechizos silenciadores y camuflaje, y escondió su varita, mirando la cabeza inclinada de Potter y su cabello despeinado.

Lamió sus labios.

¿Qué lo hizo precipitarse hasta aquí? Hasta ahora, le parecía que sabía la razón, pero ahora que Potter estaba parado frente a él con los puños apretados, tensos como una cuerda apretada, como si esperara otro golpe o algo tan desagradable... no estaba seguro.

-Potter... - comenzó Severus, y le pareció que en el silencio que los rodeaba, su voz era demasiado alta. - Sé que dejarías de ser tú mismo, si no hubieras ignorado mi pedido, pero en esta situación... - No. Debe tratar de ser con él... más suave. - Voy a decirte algo importante y me gustaría que me escuches atentamente… - continuó, tratando de hablar más tranquilo y calmado. Potter aún evitaba mirarlo, y eso... comenzaba a alarmarle. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Él sólo vino aquí a... ¡infierno! - Te aconsejo que dejes de mirar ese, sin duda, interesante patrón en la alfombra y me mires cuando estoy hablando contigo.

Harry se estremeció, pero no levantó la cabeza. Severus sintió molestia apoderarse de él.

¿Por qué Potter no quiere mirarlo? Si se tratara de un ataque ordinario de obstinación infantil, lo habría superado fácilmente, pero su intuición sugirió que había algo más grave... tan grave que se transmitió involuntariamente, y abrumado... hizo que el niño se sintiera como propio...

-¡No me obligues a repetir! - Dijo bruscamente.

Entonces Potter levantó la cabeza y Severus vio. Vi rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas pálidas, párpados hinchados y ojos enrojecidos...

En ese momento, todo desapareció. Se ahogó en la neblina cargada y el trueno ensordecedor, hecho por golpes ensordecedores cada vez más frecuentes, de los cuales todo el mundo parecía estremecerse, y sonidos que se asemejan al retumbar de las piedras rodantes, como si una pared de fortaleza, se derrumbara cerca... La pared a través de la cual se exprimió, se desgarró... que dolía.

Y antes de que Severus lograra calmarla, algo liberado se derramó como veneno por sus venas, subyugándolo a sí mismo, derrotándolo.

Respiró hondo, emergió a la superficie y permitió que los hilos finos, sobre los cuales aún descansaba su compostura, trenzaran su alma y cuerpo y lo sacaran del remolino verde, en el que casi se ahoga. Ahora Severus solo veía sus ojos fijos en él, escondiéndose detrás de las gafas.

El peligro ha pasado.

Pero, ¿cómo pudo permitir esto? Vino aquí solo para decir que había cambiado de opinión. Lo dice. Y luego se va y trata de olvidarse de todo.

Fue solo una debilidad momentánea. Y nada más.

Nada.

  
  


*** * ***

"... Les deseo a todos perseverancia y coraje en los caminos espinosos de la vida, llenos de obstáculos y decisiones difíciles, pero sepan, siempre encontrarán el camino si son guiados por la luz del amor". - Todos los maestros que se reunieron en la misma mesa y los estudiantes que se quedaron de vacaciones en el castillo, miraron al director dando un discurso festivo con una sonrisa. La mirada de Snape era sombría. - También les deseo que estas vacaciones cambien tu vida, para que la vivan con alegría y con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Dumbledore miró la cara agria de Snape y sus ojos parpadearon. "Y también espero que en un año nos volvamos a encontrar aquí, pase lo que pase durante este tiempo".

En ese momento, Snape frunció el ceño, desvió la mirada y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la llama de la vela en el candelabro.

Sí, sucederá, y mucho más, pensó Severus. El Señor Oscuro estará muerto y finalmente desaparecerá de su vida de una vez por todas. Y si la suerte le sonríe, entonces también se librará de este viejo tonto...

Y de Potter...

La vela parpadeó y se apagó. Se puso más oscuro. Y más frio.

Potter también perecerá... morirá... no lo volverá a ver... nunca.

Severus necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar ese pensamiento. Un pensamiento que en ese momento le parecía... aterrador.

*** * ***

Potter acudió a él inmediatamente después de la cena de Navidad, trayendo una bolsa de basura entera, que tomó como decoraciones navideñas. Severus acordó dejar solo un pequeño árbol de Navidad multicolor, que ahora estaba parado sobre una mesa en su sala de estar, porque, al parecer, el niño no podría haber vivido si no hubiera habido una sola cosa que recordara las vacaciones. Como si todo el castillo no estuviera repleto de ellos. Después de todo, fue suficiente cruzar el umbral del gabinete de Severus para sumergirse en toda esta locura. No había necesidad de dejarlo también en sus habitaciones privadas.

Sin embargo, Potter, al parecer, necesitaba un poco de felicidad, ya que un árbol decorado, era suficiente para que lo mirara constantemente y sonriera.

Y para que Severus pudiera mirarlo a él…

Mirar su rostro alegre cuando estaba bebiendo una cerveza cremosa... y cuando miraba la bola de cristal... El solo pensamiento de que él, Severus, le trajo esta alegría, parecía tan... poco realista.

Pero contrario a sí mismo... se deleitaba en ella.

Y quería más.


	79. La verdad. IV

El aire caliente tembló y se preocupó. La habitación estaba llena de fuertes latidos de corazón y tristeza: distorsionaba la forma, hundiendo la sala de estar en un crepúsculo carmesí, en el que solo se revelaban los contornos de una brillante criatura, como si irradiara su propia luz radiante, sentada en el regazo de Severus y vestida con una camisa escarlata, como la sangre, se revelaron: los labios separados aspiraban frenéticamente el aire, y un miembro excitado palpita en la palma de Severus.

-No, no, no podemos dejar que termines demasiado rápido... - Snape susurró con voz ronca, tratando de darle a su voz una nota penetrante y, por lo tanto, ocultar la impaciencia demasiado obvia, y también frenar el hambre que lo había superado cuando miró al niño.

No iba a apresurarse. Severus tenía la intención de prestarle suficiente atención, quería encender su deseo gradualmente, observando cómo las llamas se encendían cada vez más, forzando a Potter a gemir y quejarse y dándole a Severus la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vista, de bañarse en las emociones que emanaban de él.

Agarrando la corbata negra, lentamente la bajó, al mismo tiempo que la aflojaba para que sin interferencia se la quitara por la cabeza y tirándola al suelo y sin apartar los ojos de las esmeraldas borrosas que lo miraban desde las ventanas empañadas, tomó los botones de su camisa. Severus los desabrochó lentamente, uno por uno, deleitándose con cada centímetro de la piel desnuda. Finalmente llegó al último botón y pudo extenderla a los lados, como una cortina, detrás de la cual, era una vista agradable. Un espectáculo que podría ver durante horas. Dos hermosos pezones rosados, piel clara, cremosa y perfecta, cuya belleza no estaba desfigurada por cicatrices, ni desperfectos; una perfecta figura delgada y juvenil... todo esto le recordó que era solo un adolescente. 

Un adolescente que necesita un mentor y autoridad, una mano fuerte que lo hará olvidar todo y trastornar su mundo. Pero poco a poco se hizo evidente que el mundo de Severus también dudó... Él, impaciente, le quitó la camisa de los hombros, permitiéndole colgar en algún lugar alrededor de los codos, y apenas se contuvo de romperlo y atacarlo, a pesar de eso, y no tragarlo. En total, saboreando cada bocado. Disfrutando de su juventud y de su dedicación ilimitada durante tanto tiempo, como para obtener suficiente de todo eso, al menos un poco y no separarse, no languidecer con sed durante al menos unas horas.

Pero en cambio, Severus solo levantó la mano y acarició la suave piel de su cuello, captando un suave suspiro que brotó de la boca abierta de Potter. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando acceso completo a su garganta, y Severus se aprovechó de esto de buena gana, paseando los dedos por su cuello, hombros, clavícula y pecho. Estaba tan cálido. Potter siempre estaba cálido... Sus manos se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo irradiando calor, y Severus entendió que cada, incluso la parte más pequeña... le pertenecía solo a él. Solo él tiene derecho a tocarlo, calentando sus frías manos. Potter le pertenece solo a él. Solo él puede acariciarlo, conociendo cada cavidad, recuerda el alivio y el dulce olor, que se hacía más brillante con cada gemido, con cada ronca exhalación, y que Severus podía recrear en su memoria en la oscuridad de la noche.

Para disipar la oscuridad...

Todo desapareció, envuelto en una espesa neblina carmesí a través de la cual solo surgieron ecos de sonidos: gemidos, ruidos uterinos de un depredador codicioso, latidos acelerados, suspiros largos, dos respiraciones fusionadas... y todo esto atravesó un deseo pesado y corrosivo en su interior.

Finalmente, de todo este caos, apareció una cara: un orgasmo ardió en los ojos verdes bien abiertos, y el cuerpo que se arqueó en su regazo, tembló con calambres al mismo ritmo que oleadas de placer fluyendo a través de él.

Severus pudo ver una vez más, que todas las emociones abandonaban la cara de Potter y solo había puro placer, tan fuerte que parecía que le dolía. También vio, los mechones negros pegados a una frente húmeda, y las lágrimas temblando en las esquinas de los párpados, cuando las caderas comienzan a estremecerse, obligando al pene a expulsar las últimas gotas de semen, y cómo un gemido lleno de satisfacción, brotaba de la boca abierta en un grito.

Perfecto... malditamente perfecto.

Severus bebió ansiosamente esa vista, esperando... sí, sabía que en unos segundos sucedería lo más hermoso.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Ahora!

Una maravillosa expresión de felicidad total, una sonrisa ausente y ojos brillantes de alegría... y luego Harry se congeló y con un suspiro silencioso cayó sobre su pecho, enterró su rostro en su manto.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Ahora que Potter estaba satisfecho, Severus podía cuidarse solo...

  
  


*** * ***

Durante varios minutos, Severus permaneció acostado boca arriba, mirando al techo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. A su lado, Harry también respiraba con dificultad. Girando la cabeza lentamente, lo miró. El niño estaba de espaldas a él, tenía las piernas estiradas hacia el estómago, su piel clara brillaba de sudor, sus músculos temblaban de tensión. Severus miró a lo largo de los omóplatos sobresalientes, y luego a lo largo de la columna vertebral hasta el sacro y más abajo... en las nalgas. Allí, de donde fluía su esencia, en hilos gruesos y blancos, que se escurría sobre las sábanas negras.

Entonces... empañado...

No. No debería verse así. Debe brillar, irradiar luz.

Severus tomó su varita y apenas se escuchó susurrar un limpiador. El agudo y tentador sentido del olfato, el olor a sudor y sexo, desaparecieron. Junto con el esperma.

Se sentó sobre sus codos y miró a Harry acostado a su lado. Contra el telón de fondo de sábanas negras, su cuerpo parecía brillar. Esta vista fue tan... fantástica. No está acostumbrado a eso. No está acostumbrado a verlo en su habitación. Pero Potter estaba aquí, en su cama. Caliente y contento, justo a su lado. Y Severus no podía apartar los ojos de él cuando, acercándose, extendió su mano y tocó su cabello oscuro y disperso.

Y en ese momento, el aire se llenó de luz y calor.

Los ojos de Severus de repente se retorcieron en una extraña bruma, mientras acariciaba los largos mechones negros, pasándolos entre sus dedos y escuchando la respiración irregular de Harry, que gradualmente se estaba calmando. Pasó la punta de los dedos por la cara suave y ardiente, por la mejilla y luego por la sien. El aroma a vainilla y chocolate que llenaba el espacio, parecía aún más intenso de lo habitual. Severus involuntariamente acercó su rostro al cuello de Harry, tocó su cabello enredado con su nariz e inhaló profundamente este increíble olor.

El espacio de la habitación comenzó a ondularse, se escuchó un fuerte y acelerado latido de corazón, cuyo eco llenó toda la habitación.

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo desnudo… Parecía que penetraba en su interior y de allí se derretía, lo que debería quedar para siempre hielo atado. Algo gritaba en un rincón lejano de la conciencia de Severus, ordenando que volviera en sí, para recuperarse, exigiendo que se alejara de inmediato, se levantara y se fuera, como siempre lo hacía, sin permitirse retrasarse en su camino hacia la meta. Exigía matar incluso la chispa más pequeña de la llama, que podría haberse asentado en su alma como un invitado no invitado.

Pero... en ese momento, estaba demasiado aturdido para escuchar estas llamadas.

“Es solo por una noche. Solo una. No sucederá nada”, pensó, escuchando la respiración cada vez más tranquila y calmada a su lado.

Parece que el niño se durmió. En su cama...

Este pensamiento serenó a Severus.

Se apartó del cuello de Harry y frunció el ceño.

No debe dejarlo dormir aquí. Potter debe volver a sí mismo.

Severus se cerró los párpados y apretó los labios. Después de un tiempo, la habitación se volvió más fría, la niebla se disipó gradualmente, la bruma escarlata desapareció, dando paso al crepúsculo húmedo. Cuando abrió los ojos, no había rastro de emoción en ellos, solo una determinación fría e inquebrantable.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Tienes que volver…

*** * ***

Cuando Severus regresó del baño, Potter no solo no se levantó, no se vistió y no se preparó para irse, sino que... seguía dormido en su cama. Trató de despertarlo, pero el sexo parecía agotar tanto al niño, que simplemente se apagó.

Y lo dejó quedarse. Esta vez… Pero en la mañana lo tirará inmediatamente. No dejará que Potter imagine que este es un maldito hotel.

Sin embargo, incluso antes de la mañana, los gritos habían despertado a Severus.

Potter tuvo una pesadilla en la que, como habrá adivinado, vio su muerte. Muy probablemente de la mano del Señor Oscuro. Severus trató de calmarlo, pero Potter estaba tan conmocionado, que se cayó de la cama y tropezó en el baño.

Se encerró allí y no salió por mucho tiempo. Y recordando la expresión en su rostro, en la que la desesperación y el horror dejaron marcas demasiado profundas y que se presentaron ante sus ojos mucho después de que Harry se escondió en su refugio, Severus comenzó a preocuparse.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Severus recuperó el sentido junto a la puerta del baño, donde estaba parado, esperando...

Le dará otro minuto. Si Potter no sale, tendrás que sacarlo de allí. Incluso si tiene que usar la fuerza.

Afortunadamente, no llegó a eso.

La manija se movió y la puerta se abrió.

Potter se congeló en el umbral, mirando a Severus con asombro, y antes de que pudiera mirar hacia otro lado, logró notar la expresión congelada en sus ojos...

Dentro, algo desagradablemente se apretó.

-Siento haberte despertado - murmuró Harry suavemente, mirando al suelo. - No quise hacerlo. Podemos volver a la cama.

Sin levantar la cabeza, trató de rodearlo por un lado, pero luego Severus vio que su propia mano alcanzaba al niño, y un suave susurro salió de sus labios:

-Ven aquí.

Lo atrajo hacia él y lo presionó contra su pecho, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, y escuchó un suave suspiro salir de los labios de Harry.

Severus no supo qué lo hizo hacer esto, pero sucumbió al impulso y ahora sintió el calor del cuerpo delgado presionado contra él, que inexplicablemente lo calentó.

El silencio reinó por un tiempo, roto solo por los rápidos latidos del corazón.

-Después de todo, no te pasará nada... ¿verdad? - Escuchó temblar la voz de Harry.

Potter tenía miedo. Temía por él. La sola idea de que alguien pudiera temer por él, le parecía increíble a Severus. Imposible.

Todos los que conocía no tenían dudas de que podía cuidarse solo. Simplemente le dieron órdenes y él entregó los resultados esperados. Sin profundizar en los detalles y sin pensar si va a morir, o salir con otra cicatriz en el cuerpo. Esto no molestó a nadie. Incluso él mismo. Aprendió a no preocuparse por eso.

Pero de repente apareció Potter, con su vulnerabilidad juvenil y su ingenua devoción. La única criatura que...

Severus abrió los brazos, envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cara de Harry y levantó la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se sumergieron en los ojos verdes llenos de miedo, el mundo circundante se llenó de ondas de luz.

-No. No me pasará nada. Fue solo un sueño - respondió en voz baja.

-¿Lo prometes? - En la voz del niño sonó la desesperación. Como si la mera idea de que podría perder a Severus, le pareciera... inimaginable.

Un pensamiento no invitado, de repente se deslizó en la mente de Severus...

Si algo sale mal y no logra llevar a Potter al Señor Oscuro o no hace la poción, este sueño puede ser profético.

La luz se apagó, absorbida por la repentina oscuridad inminente.

Solo quedaba el frío de la inevitabilidad.

-Lo prometo - repitió, rindiéndose a la oscuridad que venía de todas partes. - Tu preocupación es muy conmovedora, Potter. - Snape liberó su rostro de sus palmas y se enderezó. La oscuridad ya se estaba arrastrando hasta sus pies. - Ahora vuelve a la cama. A menos, por supuesto, que pretendas quedarte aquí hasta la mañana, disfrutando de la autocompasión.

Harry sonrió.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Y esto es noticia - resopló Severus, alejándose de él. - Lo amas tanto.

Su garganta repentinamente atrapada en la ira fría. Un poco más y ella lo romperá.

Bueno, ¿por qué Potter necesita hacer las cosas tan complicadas? ¿Por qué vino con esta preocupación miserable e innecesaria? ¿Por qué Severus lo dejó quedarse aquí en primer lugar? Él no necesita esta pena en absoluto, y menos, en medio de la noche. Todo esto le causa solo... disgusto, y lo enfurece.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con asombro.

-No me arrepiento - objetó, defendiéndose. - Acabo de tener un mal sueño. Ya dije que podemos ir a dormir.

-Eso es bueno, porque ya estoy cansado consolarte - respondió Severus con amargura.

La ira estaba hirviendo en él.

Potter tiene la culpa del hecho de que Severus está perdiendo el autocontrol en su presencia. Es él, quien lo hace seguir todos los trucos, consolar y regresar, en lugar de manejar la situación él mismo. El hecho de que el niño tiene mucho más poder de lo que parecía.

Y también, en el hecho de que con su luz persistente llegó a tales lugares en su alma que deberían permanecer para siempre en la sombra.

  
  


*** * ***

El crepúsculo reinó en el laboratorio. La única fuente de luz, era una vela en uno de los estantes, iluminaba una figura alta vestida con el manto de un Mortífago.

Severus se inclinó sobre la piscina de memoria, purificando su conciencia. Sosteniendo la varita en su sien, quitó los hilos dorados de pensamientos y recuerdos peligrosos y los puso en el tazón, donde se preocupaban con inquietud, flotando de vez en cuando hacia la superficie. Las imágenes se mezclaron, se superpusieron: aquí está Potter en su cama, acurrucado junto a él, masturbándose para él, sentado en su regazo, sonriendo alegremente.

Parecía que con cada recuerdo colocado en la piscina, la temperatura en la habitación bajaba. Los estantes y las jarras en ellos, estaban cubiertos de escarcha, como si los dementores estuvieran cerca. El único objeto frío e intacto, era solo el cuenco de piedra del pensive. Por el contrario, ella irradiaba calor, como si toda la luz tomada de su corazón, se concentrara en el...

Escondiendo su varita, Severus se enderezó.

Él está listo.

*** * ***

Siempre duele. El Señor Oscuro se hundió en su mente como un cuchillo. Él irrumpió, rompiendo todas las barreras y dejando atrás una herida sangrante. Y su risa... como fragmentos de vidrio clavando en su cerebro y quemando durante mucho tiempo después de su muerte.

Mirando a través de los recuerdos de Severus, siempre se reía, especialmente cuando veía a su enemigo en ellos... roto, humillado, triste... y le gustaba especialmente el recuerdo de Potter arrodillado en la mesa de la sala, atado e inmovilizado, y gimiendo de dolor cuando Severus lo jodió bruscamente, sin sentimiento. Sí, el Señor Oscuro amaba especialmente esta vista, y la satisfacción que sentía en esos momentos era casi tangible.

-Excelente - susurró, dejando finalmente la mente de Severus, recostándose en la silla alta y sonriendo.

Le llevó algo de tiempo recuperarse. A Severus le pareció que en aquellas partes del cerebro en las que el Señor Oscuro había empujado sus garras, quedaban agujeros dolorosos. Parpadeando varias veces, trató de calmar su mareo. Cada vez, después de tales penetraciones, le parecía que le habían arrancado todas las cubiertas, traían la suciedad que causaba la infección, y ahora la espesa oscuridad del pus se extiende rápidamente, devorándola desde el interior.

-Pero me parece que últimamente tus recuerdos se han vuelto de alguna manera... más pobres - continuó el Señor Oscuro, mirando a Severus con una mirada fija de ojos entrecerrados.

-Decidí reducir el contacto con el chico, al mínimo necesario. Es demasiado ruidoso, aprensivo y me molesta y distrae demasiado, evitando que trabaje en la poción - respondió Severus de manera uniforme, mirando inmóvil el espacio frente a él. - Pero si lo desea, mi Señor, puedo verlo con más frecuencia - una expresión de disgusto cruzó por su rostro con estas palabras.

El Señor Oscuro lo miró cuidadosamente por un momento, y luego dijo:

-Te dejo esa decisión, Severus. Solo es importante que el niño no se aleje. No importa cómo lo consigas, pero cuando llegue el momento, él debe seguirte y cumplir cada uno de tus pedidos.

-Así será, mi Señor - respondió Severus, asintiendo y estirando los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Has tenido éxito con la poción? ¿Encontraste los ojos del alma en pena?

-Estoy trabajando en eso. Ya contacté a uno de los mejores cazadores de Gran Bretaña para estas criaturas. Debe entregármelos inmediatamente después del Año Nuevo, porque la mayoría de las veces aparecen en la noche de San Silvestre, cuando todo muere para renacer al día siguiente.

El Señor Oscuro asintió con aprobación.

-Muy bien. Si tienes algún problema, infórmame de inmediato.

-Por supuesto, mi señor. - Severus se inclinó, y hubo un grito:

-¡Colagusano!

La puerta se abrió y un hombre tembloroso se abrió paso a través del hueco.

-¡Sí, mi señor!

-Tráeme a Bellatrix y Blackwood.

-¡Ya vienen, mi Señor!

No había pasado ni un minuto antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente y Bella entrara, y detrás de ella estaba su prima alta y bien formada.

-¿Nos llamó, mi Señor? - preguntó Bellatrix Lestrange con una reverencia, la adoración brilló en sus ojos. Por un momento, su mirada se fijó en Snape, y él captó en ella, una excitada curiosidad. Hace algún tiempo, el Señor Oscuro anunció que había dedicado a Bellatrix a su plan, ya que ella había demostrado su lealtad más de una vez. Él hizo eso porque Severus podría utilizar su ayuda, si en el futuro se requerirá la búsqueda de los ingredientes utilizados _para_ el esfuerzo.

Severus no estaba satisfecho. La conciencia de Bellastrix solo podría obstaculizar. Toda la situación era muy divertida para ella, y ella le recordó esta tarea en cada reunión, obligándolo a volver a contar los detalles jugosos de lo que estaba haciendo con Potter, y luego se burló del niño, lanzando comentarios despectivos.

El Señor Oscuro miró a la Mortífago y dijo:

-Quiero discutir con ustedes los detalles del próximo ataque que mencioné en la reunión de hoy. Decidí confiarte esto.

Bellatrix gritó extasiada, y Blackwood sonrió brutalmente, y solo la cara de Severus permaneció impasible.

-Hampton, debe ser quemado - continuó el Señor Oscuro. - Destruirán todo lo que sea posible. Debería verse impresionante. Mata a tantos miserables bastardos como sea posible, antes de que te encuentren. - La cara de Voldemort estaba distorsionada por una sonrisa sádica. - Deseo que el Mundo Mágico recuerde mi regalo de Año Nuevo, durante mucho tiempo...

  
  


*** * ***

Una sombra se movió a través de las galerías de Hogwarts, apareciendo por un momento en el espacio iluminado por antorchas e inmediatamente desapareció en la oscuridad nuevamente, y el manto negro voló detrás de ella en un tren de oscuridad fría. La figura envuelta en él bajó, directamente a las mazmorras y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina del maestro de pociones. La contraseña susurró en voz baja, la puerta dejó entrar al dueño. Unos pasos, y ahora está en la sala de estar. Los elfos encendieron un fuego en la chimenea, pero en el momento en que cruzó el umbral de la habitación, la llama casi se apagó y el aire se volvió notablemente más frío.

Severus se acercó a la barra, apoyó las palmas sobre un estante oscuro y bajó la cabeza. La cara tensa reflejaba una tormenta de emociones. Un fuego helado ardía en sus ojos, una ira indomable, casi desesperada, todavía veía la cara del Señor Oscuro desfigurada por una sonrisa malvada.

¡No fue suficiente! Quería más recuerdos, para deleitarse con ellos. Deleitarse con la apariencia de Potter humillado... y burlarse de él.

Severus apretó los puños y, gruñendo como una bestia angustiada, golpeó la barra con fuerza.

Todavía escuchaba las risas en sus oídos. Risas del Señor Oscuro y Bellatrix. Severus no pudo deshacerse de ellas, y así fue después de cada visita al Señor.

_“¡Severus, si fuera tú, me lavaría la polla a fondo, después de que estuviera en el culo de ese sangre sucia! Podrías atrapar algo de él... por ejemplo, algunos sentimientos desagradables...”_

Los ojos negros parecían estar rotos.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo: una mano barrió furiosamente del estante, todo lo que había sobre él. La sala se llenó con el sonido de cristales rotos.

Y entonces Severus sintió el calor que salía de su bolsillo. Mecánicamente sacó la piedra y, agarrándola con dedos temblorosos, se la llevó a la cara para leer el mensaje.

_“Buenas noches, Severus.”_

Por un momento, simplemente se quedó quieto, solo mirando la piedra. Sus párpados cayeron y sus hombros se relajaron. El fuego en la chimenea volvió a parpadear, el aire se calentó. La oscuridad comenzó a arrastrarse. La risa quedó en silencio. La agonizante sensación retrocedió, dejada de lado por el envolvente y curativo capullo de la paz. Sus manos dejaron de temblar. Cuando abrió los ojos, el hielo desapareció sin dejar rastro. Derretido…

Severus levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba escondido su laboratorio detrás de los estantes. Luego regresó la piedra a su bolsillo y caminó lentamente hacia la entrada secreta. Cuando el panel se alejó, se dirigió directamente al grupo de recuerdos. Inclinándose sobre el cuenco, Severus miró los hilos dorados que jugaban en él, cuyo calor sintió su rostro e, incapaz de resistir la tentación, extendió su mano y se aferró a los bordes del pensive.

Quería tocar este calor, sentirlo de nuevo en sí mismo. Dejar que se derrame sobre su cuerpo, como un río indomable. Llenándolo de nuevo.

Y lo hizo. Se inclinó, sumergiendo su rostro en oro vivo, rindiéndose a sus disturbios.

  
  


*** * ***

La mirada de Severus se fijó en Harry, que estaba sentado con un libro en sus manos y parecía haber ido de cabeza a leer. Pero sabía que esto era solo una ilusión, cuyo propósito era seducirlo. El cuello de la camisa abierta, expuso una piel clara y suave que invitaba a clavarle los dientes. Una corbata descuidadamente atada, una camisa saliendo de sus pantalones y las piernas muy separadas.

Tan imposiblemente depravado... ¿Qué se imaginó?

Severus miró más arriba, deteniéndose en los labios de Potter, que constantemente lamía.

El chico lo tentó, provocado descaradamente... un insoportable, gilipollas insidioso...

Harry pasó la página y, una vez más deslizando su lengua sobre sus labios, mordió uno.

Severus reprimió un gemido, listo para romperse, sintiendo que sus pantalones se habían vuelto notablemente apretados. Oh, si esos labios tomaran su pene… Quería sumergirse en su maravilloso calor húmedo y atrapar este aspecto voluptuoso, del cual es difícil no terminar de inmediato. Sediento... demonios, ¿por qué no se levanta y toma lo que quiere?

Y se levantó casi en silencio.

Las llamas que habían lamido sus pies y los pliegues del manto por algún tiempo barrieron la alfombra, convirtiéndola en un lago de fuego. Sin apartar los ojos de Harry, Severus tomó el cierre de sus pantalones y lentamente lo desabrochó, liberando su polla pesada. Tenía tanto calor, que casi se quemó los dedos y palpitó con impaciencia, tratando de ahogarse en estos labios húmedos y separados...

Como en trance, entró en una llama furiosa, su mirada fija en Harry. Solo un momento, y él se sumergirá en esta boca, satisfaciendo su deseo hambriento. El alivio vendrá ahora...

Apareciéndose frente a Harry, sacó el libro de él con una mano, lo agarró por el cabello con su segunda y acercó su cabeza a su pene, observando cuidadosamente cómo sus ojos verdes suben, y su boca se abre... Severus apretó los dientes, tratando de no gemir, cuando su pene comenzó a penetrar esos hospitalarios labios, penetrando cada vez más en el calor, privando de la capacidad de pensar en la humedad, hasta que la cabeza llegó a la garganta, y Potter lo miró, lujurioso. Y luego el mundo que los rodeaba, fue consumido por una llama que incineraba cualquier pensamiento que pudiera estropearse en este momento.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus se contuvo de nuevo en esto.

Volvió a mirar a Potter, sentado en la silla opuesta, y se preguntó cómo llegó a esto. ¿Cómo llegó al punto de que el niño pasa casi cada minuto libre en sus habitaciones, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo tan libre como si estuviera en la torre de Gryffindor? ¿Cómo llegó al punto de que gradualmente olvidaba cómo era pasar las tardes solo? ¿Cuándo la presencia de Potter dejó de molestarlo? ¿Cuándo se acostumbró? Y aún más perturbador... ¿Cuándo comenzó a desear su compañía?

La conciencia de esto, le causó un escalofrío, pero finalmente debe llamar las cosas por su nombre: dejó de ser dueño de la situación.

Potter invadía con demasiada frecuencia sus pensamientos. Le permitió acercarse demasiado: en algún momento perdió la vigilancia y no se dio cuenta de cuán profundamente logró penetrar... Potter parecía agua, que, aunque parece débil e inofensivo, terca y persistentemente, afila una piedra día tras día. E incluso si a primera vista los cambios no se notan, en un buen momento queda claro: el agua lavó la orilla y puede colapsar en cualquier momento. Y luego es demasiado tarde para tomar alguna medida.

Si. Todo estaba definitivamente fuera de control.

El principal problema con Potter, era que estaba en todas partes. Incluso cuando Severus intentó alejarlo, siempre regresaba. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan atractivo y nunca dejó de sorprenderse por su sensibilidad sin precedentes. Cómo pudo el que fue criado por muggles, que no tiene nada más que desprecio y odio hacia él, que desde la infancia no había conocido el calor y el afecto, que desde muy joven tuvo que luchar por su vida más de una vez,pendiendo de un hilo, el que en sus hombros el Mundo mágico puso una carga insoportable, incluso para un mago experimentado... ¿cómo podía mantener... su pureza? ¿Cómo podía irradiar luz, a pesar de toda esa mierda? ¿Cómo se las arregló para mantener la oscuridad? Cualquier otro en su lugar, se habría ahogado en la oscuridad.

Incluso había demasiada oscuridad dentro del propio Severus, y él era muy consciente de esto, pero no tenía la intención de combatirlo. Formaba parte de él y se arraigó tan profundamente, que solo podía arrancarse del corazón con la vida. Y él la aceptó. De vez en cuando le daba rienda suelta y luego dolía de placer, disfrutándolo. Él la alimentó hasta que estuvo llena, sin retirarse, para que después de un tiempo no recordara el hambre... Su presencia hizo que otros se mantuvieran alejados de él, pero luego... Potter apareció, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que le permitió alimentarse de sí mismo, se entregó sin mirar atrás, recibió un golpe tras otro, se alimentó de su oscuridad y... no se fue. Volvió a él una y otra vez, llevando la luz consigo.

Fue... incomprensible.

Pero a esto debe ponerle fin. Y lo más rápido posible, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Necesita deshacerse de todo esto. Para deshacerse de la presencia constante de Potter, que recuerda a sí mismo, se ve desde todos los rincones de sus habitaciones. Deshacerse de su devoción incondicional, su olor embriagador, que nublaba su conciencia cada vez que Potter lo abrazaba. De esta... debilidad.

Es necesario construir una presa que detenga el agua, y no permita que penetre más y más. Es necesario poner una barrera que lo debilite, construir muros indestructibles para detener la invasión, sin olvidar que incluso el espacio más pequeño a tal presión, puede convertirse en un espacio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que ya no se puede cerrar.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus estaba a punto de terminar el resto de su whisky, pero luego escuchó el susurro de su manto y el sonido de pasos acercándose. Potter ya estaba parado frente a él y estaba a punto de abrazarlo, ponerse de rodillas, romper su espacio personal, llenarlo con su calor y olor... pero Severus fue más rápido.

Saltando de la silla, empujó sus brazos extendidos con su hombro y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la barra, de la cual agarró una botella para servirse una nueva porción.

-¿Qué pasa? - Escuchó un susurro sofocado que venía desde atrás. - ¿Por qué me estás evitando? 

El aire estaba lleno de cristales de hielo. Snape apretó más el cuello de la botella.

-¿Qué tontería se te ocurrió esta vez, Potter? - Preguntó tan sarcásticamente como pudo. - ¿Tu imaginación demasiado violenta te obliga a tomar fantasías por realidad? ¿Cómo la señorita Lovegood?

El silencio reinó por un minuto. Parece que logró silenciarlo. Por desgracia, no por mucho tiempo. Severus sabía que Potter no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero no esperaba un ataque de represalia. Era extraño. Era como encontrarse con una oveja con... colmillos de lobo.

-¿Me tomas por un idiota? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me tratas? ¿Cómo me pasas por alto? Te niegas a abrazarme, incluso quieres mirarme más que a un ídolo sin alma. ¿O decidiste que no notaría estos cambios? No entiendo, ¿por qué necesitas esto? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Explícame!

Las llamaradas de hielo se encendieron. Una llama fría, casi negra. La oscuridad se deslizó por las paredes. Tan gruesa, que no permite respirar.

¿Con qué derecho requiere este niño explicaciones de él? ¿Qué debería explicarle? ¿Por su propia voluntad se puso en contacto con la criatura, que trató de domesticar por su ingenuidad, y luego se sorprendió al descubrir que ella estaba mordiendo de todos modos? Explicar que solo está condenado al sacrificio, con el que no debe quitar el puesto, lo que le permite deambular libremente, porque en este caso ella se acercará demasiado al que está obligado a dejarla debajo del cuchillo. Y ahora se ve obligado a volver a meterlo en la jaula, incluso si para esto tiene que usar el palo. Necesita recordarle dónde está su lugar.

Severus se dio la vuelta lentamente, absorbiendo la oscuridad, y luego las llamas de fuego se fortalecieron, crecieron y se convirtieron en carámbanos.

-No tengo que explicarte nada, Potter - murmuró con los dientes apretados. - ¿No se te ocurrió que podría no querer esto?

-¿Y quién más está hablando de mentiras? - Harry casi gritaba. - Hasta que me expliques lo que te está pasando, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. ¡Avísame cuando lo decidas! - Se dio la vuelta, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad del respaldo de la silla y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Vuelve de inmediato, Potter! - Gruñó Severus. El niño hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre. - No te dejé ir. ¡Siéntate!

Potter lo miró por unos momentos con una mezcla de miedo e inseguridad que lentamente prevaleció sobre su ira. Al final, se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia la silla, se hundió pesadamente en ella y fijó su mirada expectante en Severus.

Snape se relajó. Ahora Potter está en sus manos, y puede atacar, de donde la luz en estos ojos verdes se desvanece. Debe lastimarlo, de modo que pierda toda esperanza y ya no pueda levantarse. Tiene que morder para que ya no se atreva a acercarse tanto... Tratarlo como si no significara nada para él...

Severus miró su reloj. Ha pasado suficiente tiempo. Lamiéndose los labios, fijó su mirada más fría e indiferente en Potter, que solo logró retratar, y filtró:

-Su entrenamiento acaba de terminar, Sr. Potter. Puede irse ahora.

Vio cómo los ojos de Harry se abrieron con incredulidad, brillando en ellos... decepción. Y dolor. Severus se dio cuenta de que el disparo había dado en el blanco. Él sonrió con satisfacción.

Los labios de Potter se apretaron, su barbilla tembló. Severus observó al niño saltar, agarrar su túnica y salir corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Excelente. Dejará que se limpie. Nadie lo necesita aquí. Severus no necesita sus garantías y juramentos. Su presencia. No necesita gestos sentimentales, sonrisas tontas, miradas llenas de adoración: todo esto obstruye su mente, lo distrae de la meta.

¡No! Lo único que necesita ahora es... emborracharse.

  
  


*** * ***

Al ver a Potter al día siguiente en el desayuno, Severus casi se ahoga. Sí, sabía muy bien que el niño era muy impulsivo y se lo tomaba todo en serio, pero... el estado en que Potter estaba... lo sorprendió. Fue como un golpe al plexo solar, y Severus realmente no pudo respirar por un momento, cuando miró la cara marcada, el vendaje ensangrentado en su mano derecha, y un gran hematoma debajo de su ojo...

En ese momento, realmente quería agarrarlo por el cuello, sacarlo del Gran Comedor y preguntarle por qué había hecho esto. ¿Por qué necesita ser tan delgado? ¿Tan frágil? ¿Y obligarlo a experimentar este... asqueroso sentimiento interior? Lo que ahora lo perseguía, obligándolo a enviar ese mensaje a Potter, y luego arrastrándolo a la clase de Runas, en contra de la decisión de distanciarlo de sí mismo.

Pero Potter siempre fue capaz de encontrar una manera de evitar que Severus se liberara de él...

*** * ***

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con tanta amargura y resentimiento, que Severus pareció sentir su piel. Esta mirada ardió, volvió el alma, exigió correr inmediatamente hacia Potter y beber estas emociones, absorberlas. El pene palpitaba dolorosamente. Lo liberó y, sin levantar la vista de los brillantes ojos de Harry, buscó su pequeña palma y dirigió su erección hacia su toque sediento. El niño inhaló ruidosamente cuando sus dedos sintieron el calor de la carne suave y se cerraron alrededor del pene. Los ojos verdes se volvieron más penetrantes y amargos, sus labios se apretaron, y Severus se sintió excitado aún más.

-¡Vamos! - Susurró insistentemente.

Potter comenzó a mover su mano. Cuando su palma se deslizó a lo largo del miembro tembloroso, el mundo giró, hundiéndose en una niebla carmesí.

-¿Por qué eres así? - De repente sonó una voz baja y de reproche. - ¿Por qué me estás tratando así? Yo... haría por ti lo que quieras, y tú lo sabes. Entonces, ¿por qué me estás causando heridas sangrantes? - La tristeza que brilló en sus palabras, lava candente fluyó hacia la ingle, provocando y haciendo que la sangre corriera más rápido. Severus gimió y apoyó sus manos en la pared a cada lado de la cara de Harry, arqueándose hacia él y empujando sus caderas hacia adelante. - Nadie te anhelará tanto. Nadie te mirará así nunca. ¿Realmente no entiendes eso? Cuando me trataste ayer como si fuera nada... ¿sabes cómo me sentí? ¿Te lo cuento?

Severus se mordió el labio.

Quiso responder. Quería decirle al niño que dejara de sentir lástima de sí mismo, que dejara de molestarlo con sus expectativas de la infancia, su devoción ilimitada y su presencia, lo que lo trastornaba, para mantener su tranquilidad por al menos un minuto, porque era imposible concentrarse con él. Quería decir que ya no podía controlar lo que estaba sucediendo y que nuevamente quería emborracharse. Y, en general, ¿cómo se atrevía a entrar en su vida sin ser invitado, y sin entender que tenía que quedarse lo más lejos posible? Quería decir que solo era un niño estúpido que deseaba al hombre equivocado.

Pero solo una palabra escapó de sus labios:

-¡Más rápido!

La mano de Harry se movió más rápido, y luego otra se unió a ella y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza humedecida. Mordiéndose el labio casi hasta la sangre, Severus gimió sofocado.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Es correcto! ¡Simplemente genial!

Arriba y abajo, y de nuevo, y más... los dedos cálidos se burlaron deliciosamente de la cabeza, recogiendo gotitas de semen sobresalientes.

Las manos de Harry gradualmente lo hicieron perder la cabeza, ¡y esa mirada! A Severus le pareció que en esos ojos fijos en él, veía tanta amargura, como si él, Snape, fuera el culpable de todo el mal que estaba sucediendo en el mundo.

-¿O tal vez quieres saber algo más? - Harry preguntó en voz baja y ronca. - ¿Te cuento cómo rompí la estatua y cómo los fragmentos me lastimaron la cara, pero no me dolió porque ni siquiera lo sentí? - Sus dedos se apretaron sobre el pene palpitante y radiante.

Sí, eso es lo que quería escuchar. Dejará que le recuerde lo bajo y vil que es, desprovisto de todos los sentidos, capaz de lastimar a otros como un sinvergüenza... para que nunca más olvide lo que tiene que hacer. Recordar que todo esto es solo un espejismo, que está destinado a desaparecer... y lo destruirá con sus propias manos. Para no olvidar cómo vivía antes de que Potter entrara en su vida, porque muy pronto lo dejaría solo de nuevo... y nunca más volvería a tener la oportunidad de susurrar con cansancio:

-Potter...

-¿Y tal vez me dirás cómo te sientes cuando me hagas esto? - Harry continuó, moviendo su mano aún más rápido. - ¿Cómo te diviertes golpeándome y viéndome retorcerme de dolor? ¿Qué satisfacción sientes cuando me humillas y me pisoteas? ¿Puedes decirme cómo te gusta torturarme?

La explosión ocurrió de repente. Las llamas se dispararon hacia el techo, los bancos y escritorios de la clase de Runas giraron en un torbellino de fuego a una velocidad frenética. Las paredes se volvieron moradas.

Otro minuto… Se permitirá un poco más para disfrutar de esta ilusión, y luego regresará a sus habitaciones y beberá hasta la inconsciencia. En solo unos momentos, verá cómo su presencia enciende en los ojos verdes el fuego que ha visto tantas veces... y que ansiaba ver una y otra vez.

Solo un minuto.

  
  


*** * ***

Una luna rojiza se elevó sobre los tejados, iluminando el oscuro paisaje. En todas partes sonaban gemidos agonizantes, gritos de dolor, miedo, desesperación. Envueltos en túnicas oscuras, las figuras se deslizaban como sombras entre cuerpos mutilados y quemados que yacían por todas partes, persiguiendo a un puñado de muggles angustiados que intentaban huir.

Severus se apartó del hombre que se retorcía en el suelo, ardiendo como una antorcha viva, y miró hacia la calle. Los Mortífagos no perdonaron a nadie. Vio a Adroth arrastrando a una mujer joven por el pelo. Escuchó sus gritos desesperados, cuya causa, muy probablemente, no fue dolor, sino su bebé muerto, de unos dos años, a quien la mujer sostenía por la pierna y arrastraba detrás de sí misma, como si creyera que todavía podría salvarse. Aunque eso no era así. Severus vio los sangrientos y brillantes senderos de luz de luna que los seguían por el suelo.

-¡Ayuda!-

Severus desvió la mirada justo en el momento en que un joven con cabello oscuro y despeinado, voló hacia él. Su sangre salpicó la máscara blanca y el manto de Snape. Severus lo agarró involuntariamente, y en ese momento el mundo se hundió en la oscuridad, solo la cara del adolescente estaba congelada en una mueca de horror... su cabello parecía tan familiar... y... de repente, Severus se congeló como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo: los ojos azul claro se desvanecieron de repente en verde esmeralda, la imaginación terminó con gafas redondas y... esa mirada lo hizo sofocarse. Le pareció que se había abierto un abismo bajo sus pies, y voló hacia él, agarrando un cadáver inerte...

¿Así es como se verá? ¿También mantendrá a Potter después de que el Señor Oscuro le quite la fuerza y la vida?

-¡Lanza esa carroña! - A través de la oscuridad llegó un resoplido, y todo volvió a su lugar. Sin embargo, ahora los sonidos parecían un poco aburridos, y el mundo parecía haber perdido densidad: gritos, llamas crepitantes, salpicaduras de sangre, su propia mano se alzó, lanzando hechizos, el cuerpo de una mujer golpeando la hierba, la risa de trompeta de Blackwood y sus discursos emocionados.

Pero todo este infierno no podía eclipsar la imagen que estaba ante los ojos de Severus: cabello oscuro y ojos vacíos. Y no pudo expulsarlo hasta que la voz de Blackwood, pronunciando un nombre familiar, llegó a su oído:

-... Potter está en nuestras manos, nos divertiríamos un poco con él...

Severus desvió la mirada del cuerpo extendido en el suelo y se volvió hacia el mago que estaba a su lado. El aire estaba frío.

-No digas que no pensaste eso durante todos estos años, cuando él era más joven… - continuó Blackwood. - Imagínate... follando con el "Golden Boy", su "Milagro", "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico", el "Elegido"... Tirarlo al suelo, pisotearlo en el barro, infligirle tal dolor, que ni siquiera soñó y luego follarlo hasta la inconsciencia, tal como una vez soñamos... ¡Oh, sería algo glorioso! - Blackwood captó una ronca carcajada.

Los ojos de obsidiana permanecieron impenetrables. Pero algo en sus profundidades se apresuró, como una bestia enloquecida que estaba ansiosa por salir de la jaula y roer a través de la garganta del que pronunció estas palabras. Romperlo en pedazos.

Una imagen correspondiente ya había aparecido ante los ojos de Severus: Blackwood, sometido a las más terribles torturas, se retorcía a sus pies. La vida lo dejó con un deseo, cuyo cumplimiento se atrevió a soñar.

Nunca tocará a Harry. Ni siquiera se acercará a él. Blackwood no tiene derecho a respirar el mismo aire que él, a caminar por el mismo terreno. Existir en el mismo mundo.

Habiendo deseado a Potter, Blackwood firmó su sentencia de muerte. Y Severus estaría más que dispuesto a llevarlo a la acción ahora mismo, para no darle un segundo para imaginar qué más podría hacer con _su_ Potter... Pero tuvo que contenerse. Había demasiados testigos cerca.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó Severus, sin apartar su mirada pensativa de Blackwood, pero no le prestó atención, continuó transmitiendo, sus ojos llenos de emoción:

-Por supuesto. Soy el primero en la fila para su culo virgen...

Snape dio un paso hacia él. La hierba helada crujió bajo sus botas.

_“Eres un cadáver, Blackwood... es solo cuestión de tiempo.”_

-Simplemente no puedo esperar el día en que lo vea.

  
  


*** * ***

Solo quería una cosa: regresar a sus habitaciones y descansar. Lavar este hedor y la abominación manchando su ropa. Despejar su conciencia de las imágenes ante sus ojos, deshacerse de la suciedad que se desborda, y luego, tomar una botella de whisky, inclinarse sobre el tazón de memoria que exuda calor y beber mientras no le importe, hasta que esté listo para precipitarse en sus llamas otra vez...

Sin embargo, cuando cruzó el umbral de la sala de estar, escuchó crujidos detrás de él, y cuando giró bruscamente con su varita lista, vio a... Potter.

Potter, a quien no quería ver. Solo que no ahora, cuando su conciencia, exhausta por todo un día de tortura, simulación, interpretando diferentes roles, era demasiado inestable y cuando, lo sabía, un shock fue suficiente para perder el control. Y luego sucederá un desastre.

Intentó deshacerse de él. Por supuesto, Potter no se fue. No quería irse, no quería dejarlo solo. Obstinadamente llevaba sus desvaríos ingenuos, inapropiados e infantiles, e incluso cuando Severus comenzó a lanzarle hechizos, simplemente se quedó con él. Al igual que la luz que no se puede atenuar, lo que es sorprendente, y solo queda para cerrar los párpados y pretender que todo lo que sacó de la oscuridad simplemente no existe.

Además de esa sensación opresiva en su pecho.

-No quiero morir... - El susurro de Harry fue inusualmente silencioso, pero eso fue suficiente para romper las últimas barreras y despertar a los demonios. El cuerpo sin vida a sus pies... cabello oscuro esparcido sobre la hierba... inmóvil, ojos sin brillo... y luego...

... vacío.

Y nada más que vacío.

Severus se obligó a salir del abismo, casi tirando de él hacia el fondo, solo en el último momento. Con dificultad, se concentró en Potter sentado en el suelo y agarró su varita, que apuntaba a la mitad de su frente.

-No eres la única víctima de esta guerra, Potter - murmuró, tratando de calmar su voz. - No eres ni el primero ni el último. ¿Crees que todos los que murieron no querían vivir? ¿Crees que soñaron con dar sus vidas? ¿Crees que solo tienes que sacrificar a los más valiosos?

Casi se ahoga cuando se dio cuenta de lo _que_ acababa de decir, o más bien, gritó directamente a la cara de Potter.

Pero, afortunadamente, el niño no parecía prestar atención a sus palabras... o no lo entendió.

Eso era bueno.

-¡Ese no es el punto! - Gritó Potter. - Más recientemente, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. No me importaba. Pero ahora... ahora yo... te tengo. Y tengo miedo porque no quiero perderte. Antes, lo más importante para mí era matar a Voldemort. Ahora... ¡lo más importante para mí, eres tú! ¿Cómo no entiendes eso? - Terminó en silencio.

Severus apretó los labios, tratando de no notar la repentina sensación de que un abismo se había abierto a sus pies.

¿Por qué no entiende? ... Entiende, e incluso demasiado bien...

Pero no puede aceptarlo. No puede aceptar lo que amenaza la realización de su mayor deseo. Un deseo que aún le daba fuerzas para vivir... Y por su bien, con sus propias manos arrancará de su corazón todo lo que pueda dificultar su realización. No importa cuán doloroso sea, y no importa cuánta sangre le haya costado...

-A veces hay que sacrificar lo personal por lo realmente importante - respondió con voz ronca y distante. - Y tienes que soportarlo, Potter.

-¡No! Nunca estaré de acuerdo con eso. Puedes combinar ambos...

-¿Combinar? - Interrumpió Snape. - Créeme, _no puedes_. Si te dejas guiar por los sentimientos personales, puedes asumir que ya has perdido.

¡Este tonto no entendió nada! No, él acaba de entrar en su vida, pase lo que pase, y cree ingenuamente que los sentimientos se pueden usar dentro de sí mismo como una armadura y que evitarán la victoria. O no hace daño para sobrevivir.

Pero esto es una debilidad. Una debilidad terrible y miserable, y solo los tontos le permiten tomar posesión y controlarse a sí misma... Los tontos que sostienen sus corazones en sus manos abiertas, que sueñan que esta debilidad les dará protección, les ayudará a salvar sus vidas... Pero esto no es una armadura. Distorsiona el verdadero estado de cosas y encadena el movimiento. Ella solo puede matarte. Y lo hará lo antes posible.

Potter frunció el ceño, dándole a Severus una mirada de búsqueda, y luego entrecerró los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Qué sigues, Severus?

Caminaron a lo largo de una frontera peligrosa, y cada paso los acercaba al abismo.

-No me provoques, Potter - gruñó Severus, tratando de ocultar su voz temblorosa.

-Ni siquiera voy a hacerlo - respondió Harry con calma. - Solo quiero saber qué es lo importante que te impide... estar conmigo. A veces me parece que estás tratando de alejarme, con tu comportamiento. Como si quisieras mantenerme a distancia. No entiendo, ¿por qué necesitas eso? Pero quiero que sepas que todos tus esfuerzos son en vano. Simplemente no es posible, porque siempre estás conmigo... - Harry puso su mano sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía, - ... justo aquí, - susurró. -Por siempre…

Esa palabra sonó desde el silencio. Pero el sonido fue ahogado por el crujido y el estrépito de las paredes derruidas y en descomposición. Llenó el espacio consigo mismo, extendido en el cuerpo de Severus con un mundo maleable, obligándolo a creer por un breve momento que nada en el mundo podría perturbar esta paz... el Señor Oscuro, todos los hechizos que usó hoy, el tormento causado por las invasiones mentales, todo el sufrimiento gritos y esa mirada desvanecida...

En todo el mundo, solo él permaneció. Solo Potter.

Y también un deseo. Tan innegable, ensordecedor. Ahora, cuando no quedaba nada adentro, cuando todo lo que aún lo sostenía a la superficie desapareció, cuando todo lo que sostenía la vida resultó estar borracho sin dejar rastro... solo había hambre en él. Y también el vacío... El vacío que solo Harry podía llenar... _solo él_ podía hacerlo.

Severus sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban debajo de él, sus manos se estiraron para tomar lo que ahora era vital. Y lo tomó, abrazando a Harry con fuerza para sí mismo, y un minuto después ya estaba inmerso en él, en su calor y olor, en sus ojos, en su devoción, sintiendo cómo todo esto fluía hacia él, expandiéndose, creciendo dentro, penetrando más y más profundamente, calentando cada parte de su alma congelada.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para él. Severus quería más. Anhelaba más de _él_.

Y así siguió adelante. En su mente y corazón, que se abrieron ante él como palmas, ansiosos solo por dar. Y cuando estaba adentro, experimentó un verdadero shock. Lo rodeaba, estaba en todas partes: fuerza y dureza de diamante, y al mismo tiempo increíble suavidad y ternura, y... calidez... y todo esto le pertenecía solo a él, Severus. Todo este... poder, no sabía cómo llamarlo. Y ella se volvió solo, exclusivamente a él, estaba lista para servirlo.

Fuerza escondida detrás de una máscara de debilidad. Así es como se ve. ¿Pero ella siempre está... ardiendo?

Severus quería... no, tenía que conocerla... sumergirse más profundamente en ella.

Entonces lo hizo.

El placer que experimentó fue casi sobrenatural, aunque era solo una parte muy pequeña del poder que acechaba en Harry. Solo una gota en comparación con el mar de lava, pero fue un tremendo esfuerzo salir a la superficie de Severus.

Agotado, cayó sobre su cuerpo, temblando debajo de él, ansioso por respirar, por la falta de la cual le ardían los pulmones. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y, por primera vez, no pudo recuperarse después de un orgasmo. Parecía que todo su cuerpo todavía ardía con fuego, que los barrió un minuto antes.

Y luego sintió los brazos de Harry envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo aún más.

-Maldita sea, Potter... - jadeó cuando su voz lo obedeció de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que sus palabras hicieron sonreír al niño, pero en ese momento no le importó. Quería una cosa: permanecer así, sentirlo con cada parte de su cuerpo y alma. Sintiendo su toque, su olor, su aliento tranquilo...

Agitándose, Severus se sentó en sus brazos, mirando la cara sonrojada de Harry y sus ojos brillantes y atentos. Inconscientemente levantó una mano enguantada y tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente mojada por el sudor. Pasó un dedo por la sien, por la mejilla, mirando hechizado, mientras un rastro sangriento se extendía detrás de él. Era la sangre de los que murieron hoy, y brillaba en esta piel clara y prístina... que la contaminaba.

El dedo se deslizó sobre la barbilla y finalmente se posó sobre los labios separados, manchándolos de rojo.

Severus tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta seca.

Por un loco momento, se preguntó si lamería esos labios mojados. Solo manteniendo su lengua sobre ellos, descubriendo su sabor...

Pero sabía, que al hacer eso, iría demasiado lejos... y luego nada le impediría sumergirse en su gusto, en su calor... y ese sería su fin.

No, probará su gusto de una manera diferente, para satisfacer al menos un poco su deseo hambriento.

Severus continuó descendiendo, dejando una marca sangrienta en la piel de Harry, y finalmente llegó a su pene. Se arrancó el guante con los dientes y lo envolvió alrededor de sus dedos. Estaba abrasador, ardiente... como el fuego que tocó cuando estaba dentro de Harry. Ahora ansiaba sentirlo de nuevo, ver su reflejo bailando en los ojos verdes, y lo antes posible... El niño gimió y sollozó cuando Severus comenzó a mover su mano por el pene, queriendo llevarlo al orgasmo a toda costa, para ver la luz que luego se propagaría en su cara. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Y simplemente no podía esperar demasiado.

El cuerpo delgado se arqueó, y un sonido parecido a un suspiro decepcionado salió de los labios de Harry. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Severus apretados frenéticamente, como si quisieran estrangularlo en sus brazos, y la respiración caliente tocó su piel.

La semilla tibia se derramó en la palma de tu mano.

Involuntariamente se lamió los labios, sintiendo que todo se estaba secando en su boca nuevamente. Severus necesitaba esto. Y debería obtenerlo de inmediato. La sed lo quemó por dentro.

Liberado del agarre de Harry, se levantó en sus brazos, mirando la cara enrojecida y brillante, mechones de cabello negro pegados a su frente. Sus ojos muy abiertos, ardía en fuego. Sus ojos parecían tocar el alma de Severus, creando la sensación de que esta llama también ardía en él.

Soltó el pene caliente y se llevó los dedos cubiertos de esperma a los labios.

-¡Mmmm!

El sabor fue... maravilloso. La semilla de Harry llenó su boca con humedad vital, se vertió en su garganta seca, apagando su sed y dándole un alivio incomparable. El sabor de Potter... el sabor de su entusiasmo, imprevisibilidad, ingenuidad, devoción… Todo ese poder oculto en él... todo esto estaba en esta sustancia agridulce. Y todo esto lo podía sentir en sus labios, en su garganta, en todas partes. Se derramó sobre el cuerpo de Severus, apagando las brasas de la conflagración que había quedado en él, después de todo lo que había experimentado antes. Ella le dio... paz.

Y Severus sucumbió a la tentación. Cayó, apoyándose sobre su codo y, llevando su rostro al cuello de Harry, se permitió sumergirse en su calor desarmador y relajante.

-Ven mañana por la noche. Haré la cena. Y... trae tu pijama y tu cepillo de dientes. Si quieres.

  
  


*** * ***

Él era un tonto. Se consideraba invulnerable, pensó que sería suficiente construir una presa poderosa, construir muros fuertes para que cualquier ataque se rompiera sobre ellos. Pero resultó que este elemento no podía ser detenido. Durante mucho tiempo, se filtró en el interior con corrientes invisibles, obstinadamente se hizo más y más profunda, y finalmente creó un espacio a través del cual, ahora se vierte en una amplia corriente, llenando el espacio, barriendo juguetonamente los obstáculos erigidos con tanta fuerza en su camino.

Pero solo el tonto más desesperado decidiría que este es el verdadero fin. Los verdaderos maestros podrían crear fortificaciones incluso en medio de un océano furioso. Por lo tanto, eran dignos de ser considerados los mejores en su campo.

Severus miró a Potter quedarse dormido en su regazo. La noche fue un éxito. Juntos cenaron algo preparado por él, y luego... simplemente se rindieron a la voluntad de las fantasías pervertidas. Y ahora Potter estaba con él, muy cerca, tan cerca que Severus podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y gradualmente nivelar la respiración. Mechones oscuros le hacían cosquillas en el cuello, su ropa absorbía el aroma de la vainilla. Harry se aferró a él con tanta fuerza, como si el abrazo de Severus reemplazara al resto del mundo, y ahora ya no necesitaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Suficiente - susurró suavemente. - Ve a dormir.

Poniendo sus palmas debajo de las nalgas del niño, se levantó de la silla con él y se dirigió a la habitación.

Severus ya no iba a luchar contra esto. Dejará que todo vaya como debería, mientras todavía tengan tiempo. Hasta que le quiten a Harry.

Puso a Potter en su cama, le quitó cuidadosamente los zapatos y los pantalones.

Pero cuando llegue ese momento...

-¿Q-qué... estás haciendo...?

-Shhhh... ya duerme - murmuró Severus, presionando sus labios contra su sien.

...no dudará ni por un momento.

Demasiados sacrificados. Se han arrojado demasiadas vidas sobre este altar para retirarse ahora, cuando el objetivo está muy cerca.

Levantando suavemente a Harry por los hombros, le puso una camisa sobre la cabeza y la volvió a poner sobre sábanas frías.

Algunas cosas son demasiado importantes. Solo una persona débil pondrá sus sentimientos en primer lugar, creyendo que son lo más importante. Solo el ciego no distingue lo principal de lo personal.

Severus cubrió a Harry con una manta y se enderezó, mirándolo rodar sobre su costado y susurrar adormilado:

-Si alguna vez pronuncias mi nombre... te diré mi secreto.

Severus sonrió levemente.

El niño volvió la cabeza, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Nada en absoluto.

Extendiéndose, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Harry.

-En ese caso, nada amenaza tu secreto. Buenas noches - respondió él en voz baja.

Sí. Solo los ingenuos creen que pueden tenerlo todo.

Retiró la mano, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, escuchó un suave y somnoliento susurro:

-Buenas noches... Severus.

Y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Severus no era débil, ni era ciego ni ingenuo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y no iba a retirarse. Sí, y ya era demasiado tarde. Se ha gastado demasiado esfuerzo para llegar a este punto.

Él lo hará. Sacrificará a Potter con el propósito al que dedicó casi toda su vida... Por su bien, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar incluso su propia alma. Y logrará este objetivo, llegando hasta el final, incluso si para ello necesitara arrancar su corazón del pecho con sus propias manos y aplastarlo en un puño. Incluso si eso le imposibilitara respirar de nuevo.

Cuando Severus salió del baño, el silencio en la habitación se rompió solo por una respiración tranquila y constante. Potter estaba dormido.

Severus fue a la cama, se deslizó debajo de las sábanas y comenzó a mirar los contornos de la figura que irradiaba calor. En la línea suave del cuello, en el cabello que sobresale en todas las direcciones y en el hombro desnudo que sobresale por debajo de la manta, que se levantó y cayó al ritmo de la respiración.

Se acercó cuidadosamente. Harry no se movió y continuó durmiendo. Entonces, puedes mentir aún más cerca.

Levantando su mano, Severus tocó el hombro desnudo de Harry, lentamente pasó sus dedos sobre él, en un afecto gentil, casi ingrávido.

Luego se acercó aún más, aferrándose a su espalda desnuda y... lo abrazó. Agarró a Harry por el abdomen y, con el mayor cuidado que pudo, lo atrajo más cerca de sí mismo y se acostó para poder sentirlo con cada parte de su cuerpo... para calentarlo con una calidez infinita. Los labios de Severus encontraron el hombro de Harry y se presionaron contra él, absorbiendo el sabor y el aroma de la piel con todos sus sentidos ferozmente sedientos.

-No puedo cambiar eso - susurró. Él movió su cabeza ligeramente para alcanzar su cuello caliente, y le imprimió un beso suave. - No puedo...

_“Permanecerás en mi memoria. Y estarás allí conmigo. Por siempre.”_


	80. La verdad. V

Por la mañana, el olor de Harry era más fuerte. Extendiéndose por todas partes. Emanaba de su piel, como hilos invisibles de humo de incienso… Empapando sus sábanas, girando sobre la cama.

Severus estaba acostado de lado y, levantándose sobre su codo, lo miró: ese rostro perdido en el sueño, los labios ligeramente separados, cabello rebelde cayendo sobre la frente y extendiendo al azar mechones en la almohada. Los hombros desnudos se elevaban y bajaban al ritmo de una respiración tranquila. Toda su apariencia irradiaba relajación... En ese momento, Harry parecía una exquisita obra de arte. La encarnación perfecta de la confianza y la indefensión... y Severus simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. De una manera extraña, esta vista tuvo un efecto calmante sobre él.

Extendió su mano propia mano, y acarició suavemente el cabello oscuro y enredado, hundiéndose gradualmente más profundamente. Las hebras que estaban ligeramente húmedas por el sueño, fluían como seda en la palma de su mano, y Severus observó con fascinación, cómo sus dedos desaparecían en la exuberante espesura. Los acarició alternativamente, luego los apretó en su mano, disfrutando de una agradable sensación de cosquilleo, que... misteriosamente pasó a la parte inferior de su abdomen y se extendió con mayor velocidad por todo su cuerpo.

Mirando de cerca los párpados de Harry, listo para retirar su mano en cualquier momento, acarició su mejilla sonrojada. Su piel exudaba calor, lo que calentaba sus dedos fríos y lo golpeaba en la cara. Severus se inclinó aún más abajo, enterrando su nariz y labios, en el cabello oscuro, inhalando su aroma profundamente. El aroma a chocolate. Chocolate dulce y humeante. El olor era tan brillante y fuerte, que parecía que la habitación se balanceaba sobre olas embriagadoras.

Después de disfrutar lo suficiente, Severus bajó un poco más, hasta el cuello de Harry, y su cabeza dio vueltas, cuando notas de vainilla penetraron en su nariz. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, sacó la lengua y lamió esa increíble piel, sintiendo el sabor dulce. Y fue gracias a ése sabor, que chispas brillaron en el aire, y también en Severus.

Sin separarse de la piel cálida, deslizó su nariz por el hombro desnudo, mientras deslizaba la manta de Harry, para verlo todo: una figura frágil, omóplatos sobresalientes, el hueco de la columna que se extendía hasta las nalgas, deliciosas caderas, donde le gustaba enterrar los dedos, aplastando ese cuerpo sorprendente, de modo que, sin encontrar resistencia, lo acercó lo más posible a su miembro tenso.

Se lamió los labios y se cerró los ojos, enterrando nuevamente su rostro en el cuello caliente, sumergiéndose en ese olor y sintiendo chispas que se convirtieron en agujas espinosas, y esas, a su vez, en gotas de lava al rojo vivo que fluyeron sobre su piel, quemando todo en ella. Un sentimiento extraño lo hizo jadear ante la cercanía de Potter. 

La garganta de Severus se apoderó de él, mientras miraba al niño. Le hizo temblar solo por el gusto y el olor de Harry y le provocó un hambre insoportable, que lo asaltó, le quemó los nervios y obligó a su mente a silenciarse ante un deseo que todo lo consumía, que ya no tenía fuerza para luchar. Lo abrumaba, se derramaba por sus venas, le temblaban las caderas, lo despedazaba... y Severus lo sabía: si no tocaba a Harry de inmediato, si no lo probaba, si no lo acariciaba con los labios, si no hundía sus dientes en su carne…

Simplemente no pudo resistir más y, por lo tanto, buscó a Harry con sus manos, temblando, con una necesidad irresistible de tocarlo, labios ansiosos por besar y sentir su sabor, con las yemas de los dedos, tratando de sumergirse en su calor y darle placer, y, finalmente, su miembro quien solo quería una cosa: estar en él.

Extraño... ¿fue todo esto una manifestación de deseo o síntomas de... locura?

  
  


*** * ***

Dumbledore se tragó el anzuelo. Solo le mencionó el ataque planeado contra la Federación Internacional de Quidditch, para que se concentrara completamente en la defensa de este objeto. Como resultado, aprovechando la confusión que reinaba en el edificio, creado por los Aurores usados al azar y los empleados de esta institución, Severus, con la ayuda de dos Aurores liberados intencionalmente, se deshizo de los Mortífagos más inútiles indicados por el Señor.

Como resultado, el lado de la Luz, creía que había ganado una pequeña victoria, y el Señor Oscuro no valía nada.

Ahora había una cosa más que Severus tenía la intención de resolver, aprovechando la oportunidad…

La poción de múltiples sustancias que había bebido antes de llegar a la escena, ya se estaba quedando sin efecto, por lo que Severus se apresuró al lugar de reunión designado en el patio trasero del edificio. El camino era oscuro y estrecho. Antes de la llegada de los Aurores, quedaba muy poco tiempo, así que tenía que darte prisa.

Agarrando su varita con fuerza en su mano, dio la vuelta en la esquina.

\- Merlín, ¡eres tú! - Blackwood suspiró aliviado y dejó caer la varita que había apuntado a Severus cuando apareció de repente en la oscuridad. - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Has acabado con ellos?

Severus asintió casualmente mientras veía la mano de Blackwood hundirse. Se arriesgó mucho invitándolo aquí, explicando que se podría necesitar ayuda si los Mortífagos condenados pudieran escapar e intentar llegar al lugar desde donde podían aparecer. Se suponía que Blackwood los esperaría aquí y los mataría a ambos tan pronto como estuvieran en su campo de visión. De hecho, era un riesgo considerable, ya que el encargo del Señor Oscuro era secreto y nadie más que Severus debería haber sabido de él. Pero no dudó: el peligro de exposición no se compara con lo que obtendría si todo saliera bien...

La mano de Blackwood cayó.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_

El mago no esperaba un ataque, y el hechizo de desarme funcionó. Severus agarró su varita en el momento en que el asombrado Blackwood gritó:

-¿Qué mierda haces?

-¡_Infirmitate!_

Blackwood se dobló y cayó de rodillas. Parecía que en un instante había perdido toda su fuerza y simplemente no podía mantenerse en pie.

Luego levantó lentamente la cabeza y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, miraron a Severus, cuya cara ahora no expresaba más que disgusto. Sus ojos marrones, que miraban por debajo de un sombrero de pelo sucio y rizado, brillaban de comprensión.

-Me llamaste aquí a propósito... - gruñó con dificultad. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Tu muerte - respondió Severus con calma, acercándose un paso y sin apuntar con su varita.

Blackwood mostró asombro mezclado con horror.

-¿Qué? ¿Es imposible? El Señor Oscuro nunca...

-El Señor Oscuro no tiene nada que ver con esto - objetó Snape con frialdad, acercándose aún más. - Estás aquí porque... - retiró parte del cabello que cayó sobre sus ojos con la punta de su varita para ver mejor su rostro... - deseas a la persona equivocada. - Blackwood frunció las cejas pobladas. Entonces Severus se inclinó y siseó en su rostro, y su voz sonó más fría que el hielo: - Potter me pertenece solo a mí. No lo tocarás con tus manos sucias. Nunca.

Los ojos de Blackwood se abrieron con incredulidad. A Severus le pareció que escuchaba cómo sus pensamientos saltaban al azar, cómo intentaba yuxtaponer los hechos… Intentaba comprender.

-¿Potter? Entonces… eso significa que… el gran plan del Señor Oscuro con respecto a Potter… ¡Realmente lo hiciste, Severus! ¡Él está en tus manos!

Destellos de hielo parpadearon en los ojos de Snape.

-Afortunadamente, no vivirás para verlo realizado - murmuró, apuntando a Blackwood congelado directamente en su frente.

-¡Espera! - Blackwood raspó desesperadamente. - Fue solo... una broma lo que dije. Potter no me interesa. Puedes quedártelo. ¡Libérame y olvídate de este incidente!

La oscuridad que llenaba los ojos de Severus, ahora parecía derramarse, extenderse en el espacio.

-¿Me crees idiota? - Preguntó con desprecio. - Incluso si superaras tus adicciones poco saludables... si juraras bajo Veritaserum que no lo tocarías... incluso si te castraras con tus propias manos... Todavía sabría que en el fondo lo deseas... que en tu pervertido cerebro, deambulan pensamientos relacionados con él. Entonces... no puedo dejarte vivir. No permitiré que respires el mismo aire que él.

Blackwood lo miró con extrema desconfianza.

-Severus, no puedes decir eso en serio. Él no es más, que sólo una especie de cosa...

-¡Cállate! - Severus llevó su varita a la frente ajena y lo obligó a recostarse y mirar hacia arriba. - No sabes nada de él. Nunca tendrás el gusto de ver cómo se retuerce en placer emocionado y termina, radiante de satisfacción. No verás el deseo ilimitado en sus ojos, sediento de rendición... ¿Al menos puedes imaginar algo así? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo sabes de qué se trata?

La cara de Blackwood se reflejó en un horror absoluto e impresionante.

-Sientes algo por él - dijo en susurrante estado de shock. - ¡Estás loco!

Severus se inclinó hacia delante y se acercó sus labios a la oreja ajena.

-Exactamente - susurró. Estoy loco…

Una luz verde brilló, y la cara de Blackwood quedó fijada para siempre por un asombro ilimitado.

Severus escondió su varita, miró el cadáver inmóvil que yacía a sus pies y se apareció.

  
  


*** * ***

Los ojos del banshee, pertenecían a ingredientes inusualmente valiosos, raros y difíciles de obtener, por lo que Severus tuvo que recurrir a los servicios de un cazador profesional de estas criaturas, pagando los bienes con aquellos en los que era el mejor, es decir, varias pociones, tan difíciles de preparar, que un simple mortal no era capaz de preparar. Este ingrediente, es el único que se combina con todos los venenos posibles, sin cambiar sus propiedades.

Severus insistió en que los ‘ojos del alma en pena’, fueron sacados de la fruta y las hojas de la belladona con la adición de veneno de mamba negro y puntas de verrugas venenosas trituradas, y ahora se apartó, esperando el momento adecuado para agregarlos a la poción. Solo queda descubrir cómo retrasar la acción del veneno para que no mate a su portador de inmediato. La tarea consistía en activar el veneno a más tardar dos horas después de que se bebiera. Tendrá que experimentar con la segunda copia de la poción y encontrar un componente que bloquee los receptores y no convierta el portador en una planta. Y llevará tiempo...

Lamentablemente, el tiempo fue corto. Las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado, y Hogwarts se llenó nuevamente con las voces y la risa de una ruidosa horda de niños, y Severus tuvo que regresar a sus tareas diarias: enseñar, redactar cuestionarios, revisar estúpidos ensayos y preparar a Nott para unirse a los Eater.

Y luego, durante uno de los ataques al Bosque Prohibido, cuando nuevamente tuvo que ver al niño disfrutar de la crueldad sin rumbo y desperdiciar su fuerza, sucedió algo que no esperaba. Nott, intoxicado por el poder actual de la magia oscura en sus venas, y su estupidez juvenil, decidió atacar a los únicos habitantes verdaderamente peligrosos del bosque: los Kraquats. Y, por supuesto, entonces Severus tuvo que salvar su piel, por lo que él casi pagó con su vida.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que debajo del cabello de Potter, que sobresalía en todas direcciones, había un lugar para información útil, especialmente uno que podría salvar la vida de Severus?

Por supuesto, Severus no tenía dudas de que era capaz de arreglárselas solo, y si tenía que estar realmente enfermo, estaría listo para recurrir incluso a Dumbledore, pero Potter... lo sorprendió. Y no tanto con el conocimiento, sino con su... reacción. Parecía que estaba muerto de miedo. Era como si el simple pensamiento de que podría perder a Severus lo privaba del deseo de vivir...

Y también estaban sus palabras:

-Escucha... si alguien o algo te lastima, sería como si ese dolor me fuera infligido. No puedo explicarlo. Pero me siento así. Eres todo para mí...

No debió haberlas pronunciado. Severus no quería escucharlas y habría cerrado voluntariamente su mente a ellas, no permitiéndoles sonar una y otra vez en su cabeza, además, tan claramente como si hubieran sido colocados eternamente dentro de la caja del cráneo.

Severus no quería recordar esa desagradable sensación que lo privaba por completo del sueño y lo hacía sentarse toda la noche en una silla frente a la chimenea... sintiendo que ahora estaba "en deuda" con Potter...

No, el chico sólo tuvo suerte. Y no le debe nada.

Absolutamente nada.

  
  


*** * ***

_¡Armario ahora!_

Severus soltó la piedra, que apretó con una mano escondida en su bolsillo, y aceleró su paso para llegar al lugar designado, antes de que las multitudes de estudiantes cayeran de las clases y los pasillos cercanos. Sabía que Potter se apresuraría hacia él, tan pronto como leyera el mensaje. Probablemente, si pudiera, volaría en una escoba, aunque solo fuera para llegar lo antes posible. Siempre hay tanto entusiasmo en él, tanto deseo, simplemente era increíble...

Severus se detuvo frente a una puerta que no era diferente de las demás, Severus miró rápidamente a su alrededor y se deslizó dentro, luego sacó su varita y encendió una vela en un estante.

Ya había dejado de contar la cantidad de veces que tomó a Potter durante la semana: en sus habitaciones, en aulas vacías y específicamente en este armario. A menudo, incluso varias veces al día. No importaba cuántas veces Severus se apoderó de él, y lo absorbió por completo, ni alimentó todos sus sentidos... no podía tener suficiente. Constantemente necesitaba más y más, y trató de usar cada minuto de los que todavía estaban en stock, cada momento. Mientras los tuvieran.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Potter apareció casi inmediatamente después de él. Como siempre, cruzó el umbral un poco inseguro. En su vestido de escuela arrugado con una bolsa llena de libros sobre su hombro. Dio un paso con cuidado, como si entrara en una jaula a una bestia peligrosa, que estaba esperando para saltar sobre él y engullirlo.

Y no estaba lejos de la verdad.

La bolsa cayó al suelo cubierto de fuego en el momento en que los brazos de Severus alcanzaron a Harry, lo agarraron, lo desplegaron y empujaron su pecho contra la puerta por la que acababa de entrar. Un rugido animal hambriento salió de su garganta, como si Harry fuera la comida que ella llevó a la cueva del depredador, invitándolo a cenar.

Y no lo dudó.

Con manos temblorosas de avaricia, Severus le levantó el suéter y la camisa, mientras le quitaba los pantalones, para exponer las deliciosas nalgas seductoras, sobresaliendo, invitándolo hacia ellas. Con dificultad para contener a la bestia furiosa dentro, agarró su varita para poner hechizos de bloqueo en la puerta, y luego sacó con urgencia su pene, y tan pronto como volvió a meter la varita en su bolsillo, deslizó sus dedos depredadores en las caderas desnudas y finalmente estalló en él.

-Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh... 

Los labios de Potter rompieron un gemido, cuando el pulsante y sediento pene de Severus, empezó a hundirse en su cuerpo. Tan profundamente. Ese enorme miembro caliente y húmedo, que se adapta perfectamente a él, como si hubiera sido creado específicamente para para tomarlo.

Pero incluso cuando Severus entró por completo en Harry, y sus testículos tocaron la piel lisa de sus nalgas, no fue suficiente. Ansiaba penetrar aún más. Entra más profundo. Fusionarse con él.

Recargando todo su cuerpo contra Harry, lo presionó contra la puerta de madera con tanta fuerza, desenfrenada y furiosa, que se escuchó un gemido y luego un estallido de vidrio. Al abrir sus párpados ardientes, Severus miró la cabeza de Harry volteada hacia un lado, sus dedos se sacudieron frenéticamente en la madera, y vio vidrios rotos resbalar de su nariz y caer al suelo.

Merlín, el propio Potter ahora se parecía a esos fragmentos, arrugado en sus brazos con tanta fuerza, que Severus sintió cada hueso de ese cuerpo delgado, hundirse en la piel. Incluso podía sentir las caderas de Harry temblar mientras se levantaba sobre sus dedos para facilitar su acceso. Tan maleable...

Severus no esperó más.

Enterrando su rostro en el cabello despeinado, salió y se hundió en él nuevamente. Y de nuevo, y más. Severus escuchó las caderas de Harry golpear la puerta bajo el empuje de golpes poderosos, sus fuertes gritos, incluso lo escuchó raspar sus uñas sobre la madera... pero nada se podía comparar con el retumbar contento que Potter soltó, cuando Severus puso en su boca entreabierta sus dedos, inmersos en una cálida humedad, sintiendo cómo los labios suaves se cierran a su alrededor y los dientes muerden la piel.

Pero en ese momento, Severus escuchó otro sonido. El sonido de un mango tembloroso.

Se congeló, respirando pesadamente sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Potter, pero sin dejarlo.

Alguien intentaba meterse en el armario.

Severus retiró los dedos de la boca de Harry, sacó su varita y levantó el hechizo silenciador.

Una voz suave vino desde afuera:

-¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás aquí? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Contéstame! ¿Espero que no te hayan atacado los cerebros? Tal vez ¿deba llamar a alguien? ¿Estás bien?

Lovegood.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. Ella debe haber visto a Potter entrar al armario, y debe haber esperado un tiempo para que saliera, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, él nunca apareció...

Movió sus labios ligeramente y, quemando su aliento en el oído de Harry, ordenó:

-¡Deshazte de ella!

Harry se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar su voz después de todos esos gemidos y gritos que Snape le había quitado en esos pocos minutos, y luego habló por la puerta:

-Conmigo, todo está muuuuy...

Severus se topó con él.

Harry casi se traga su propia lengua, tratando de no gemir.

¡Oh, no! Severus se dejará interrumpir. Nada lo distraerá de la fiesta.

-Conmigo... oooh - Harry comenzó de nuevo y tuvo que detenerse para dar otro empujón, del cual casi se deslizó al suelo - todo está en orden. Estoy aquí...

Severus hizo una pausa por un momento y, con el pie, separó las piernas aún más.

-... me sentí mal, y tuve que...

Agarrando al niño por sus delgadas caderas, comenzó a moverse con sacudidas rápidas y agudas. Como resultado, durante aproximadamente un minuto, Potter simplemente presionó sus labios contra la puerta, incapaz de emitir un sonido, excepto por un largo grito mudo.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Severus no pudo contener su sonrisa irónica.

-Sí, aaah... yo... solo necesitaba... - Mirando que Potter era incapaz de producir algunas palabras en una oración significativa, fue extrañamente divertido - ... encontrar un lugar tranquilo para...

Severus agarró a Harry por el cabello y, sin dejar de moverse dentro de él, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego, casi presionando sus labios contra su oído, susurró:

-Si no lo entiendes ahora, tienes que rogarme por cada próximo empujón.

-...Para un empujón - jadeó Harry de repente, y Severus tuvo que apretar los labios. - Es decir, para... bueno, ya sabes por qué. Todo está bien.

Severus empujó ligeramente el cuello de su camisa, presionó la palma de su mano contra su cuello caliente, luego lo mordió, mientras aceleraba y sentía como una lava candente que azota la parte inferior del abdomen.

-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez llame a Tonks...

-Claro. No... no me esperes... pronto... saldré.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... Entonces... adiós.

Casi escuchó a Potter exhalar de alivio, y, nuevamente acercando sus labios a su oído, susurró:

-Chico educado.

-Oh, Severus... yo... - Harry comenzó con dificultad, mientras que nuevamente se apoyó en él con todo su cuerpo, hundiendo sus labios en él, hundiendo profundamente sus dedos, metiendo su polla. Más fuerte y más rápido, más rápido, más rápido... ahora... casi... - Yo... No puedo soportar... ahora...

-¿O tal vez entrenaremos tu autocontrol? - Severus respiró en su oído, apretando su lóbulo sensible con los dientes y hundiéndose en este cuerpo caliente con cada órgano sensorial que tenía hambre de más...

Y aun así hizo esto: el último, aunque no absorbido por Potter, el resto de su mente se obligó a poner un hechizo ahogado en la puerta... porque a Potter no le molestaba en absoluto su autocontrol.

Y luego Severus se liberó. Los elementos que se acumulaban en su interior se liberaron, y ahora sintió cómo se extendía en una espesa lava resplandeciente, llenando todo su cuerpo y mente de locura, en la que solo estaba el olor de Potter, sacudiendo su temblor, sus largos gemidos en el momento en que terminó, salpicando la puerta... Y su piel suave, en la que Severus metió los dedos y los dientes, tratando de sofocar su propio grito, cuando el orgasmo empujó sus ardientes garras hacia él y no quiso dejarlo salir hasta que llenó a Harry con su semilla, hasta la última gota.

Y solo cuando esas garras desgarraron el alma y la carne, dejando llagas dolorosas en los músculos, Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando a Harry con tanta fuerza como si fuera a aplastarlo, y luego, presionando sus labios contra su oído, susurró, como si estuviera inconsciente:

\- Eres mío. Sólo mío.

  
  


*** * ***

Potter siempre encontraba la manera de volver loco a Severus. Y, al parecer, lo hacía a propósito, de lo contrario, ¿cómo se puede explicar que aceptó un regalo en forma de corbata de esta zorra pelirroja, e incluso apareció para encontrarse con Severus? Este chico impredecible debe haber tenido tendencias suicidas secretas, ya que decidió esto, e incluso se atrevió a resistir la orden de expulsarlo. Y con ello liberó a los demonios del infierno. Ahora se encontraba en medio de una sala de estar aplastada, rodeado por una niebla que se disipaba gradualmente. Una cegadora niebla de ira, que resultó capaz de sembrar una destrucción que supera a las que causan un tornado, y también provoca un deseo, indomable, como la erupción de un volcán. Estaba de pie rodeado de sillones desgarrados, hechos pedazos de libros, puertas rotas, miró a su alrededor y le sonrió a Severus.

-¿No crees que reaccionaste con demasiada dureza? - Preguntó con una sonrisa audaz. - Creo que ahora tienes mucha limpieza por delante.

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron.

-¿Para mí?

Antes de que Potter pudiera abrir la boca para responder, Snape se dio la vuelta y fue al estante en el que había una tetera y varias tazas.

-Veré con gusto lo bien que has dominado los encantos del orden - dijo sarcásticamente, encendiendo un fuego debajo de la tetera. - Mientras tanto, haré té. Creo que esta es una distribución justa de responsabilidades.

No había pasado ni un minuto antes de que Severus sintiera que lo abrazaban por detrás, sintió el calor de su cuerpo apretado contra su espalda.

-¿Por qué limpiarlo, si mañana vas a destruir todo aquí otra vez por mi culpa? - se escuchó un suave susurro.

Severus miró hacia abajo y miró el anillo de manos envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Lentamente, levantó la mano y la puso sobre los dedos entrelazados de Harry, calientes por el fuego que ardía en su interior. Y de repente, por un momento loco, el pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza sobre cómo se verían sus habitaciones cuando estos dedos se enfriaran...

-Eso es bastante probable.

  
  


*** * ***

Oscuridad. Llena de hielo y fuego, la venenosa oscuridad devoraba el interior, los corroía como el ácido que se elevaba hasta la garganta, para derramarse por la boca y los ojos... esto es lo que Severus sintió cuando los vio juntos. En el armario. Su blusa arrugada y desabrochada, su cabello despeinado, marcas expresivas en el cuello dejadas por una boca codiciosa... y el horror en la cara de la mierda traidora e inútil, que fue atrapada en un ardiente infraganti, aferrándose a ella con una mirada abiertamente culpable.

Lo peor de todo, fueron las imágenes. Visiones en las que sus dedos se entrelazaron con su cabello, sus caderas temblaron bajo la presión de sus sacudidas y bocas abiertas, intercambiando respiraciones calientes y bebiendo la dulzura de los labios del otro. El susurro codicioso y desinteresado de su nombre, se comparte con ella, dándole su calidez, su olor, su luz...

Esas imágenes le quemaron los ojos, le quemaron la garganta, impidiéndole respirar, y le quitaron la oportunidad de ver algo más que oscuridad carmesí y escuchar algo más que un aullido persistente llenando su mente. No lo dejaron ir por un momento, sin importar lo que hiciera, fueron azotados alrededor de su cuello con una soga, cada vez más apretados, aplastados y barridos, todos los obstáculos que intentaba esconder detrás.

Y luego, Potter cometió un error al acercarse a él. En el momento en que tocó a Severus, cuando se atrevió a abrazarlo con sus manos impuras y profanadas... solo quería lastimarlo. Quería que su cuerpo y su alma fueran chamuscados por el fuego, convirtiéndolos en ruinas humeantes, ansioso por quemar su hedor...

Lo hizo como pudo. Habiendo elegido el método al que ya había recurrido tantas veces antes, se convirtió para él, en una especie de reflejo, la forma en que era realmente bueno.

Tortura.

Corriendo hacia ella, apagó sus emociones tantas veces que ahora se le dio sin el menor esfuerzo... Se convirtió en el Devorador, carente de toda compasión, capaz de alimentar la oscuridad que vivía en su interior, hasta que los gritos fueron reemplazados por una garganta de muerte. Solo entonces, un velo carmesí cayó de sus ojos, y la sangre helada vino...

Así fue esta vez. Severus volvió en sí, solo cuando vio los recuerdos de Potter de los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Y de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y con quién.

También sabía, que era demasiado tarde.

*** * ***

_“No quiero estar contigo. No quiero hablarte, ahora. Solo... déjame en paz.”_

Severus había esperado algo por el estilo. Cada palabra enviada por Potter, rezumaba resentimiento, parecía que incluso la piedra la irradiaba y se asentaba en su piel como escarcha.

Tomó otro sorbo directamente de la botella, sintiendo el alcohol verter agradables sensaciones en sus venas, calentando un poco el interior helado. Solo el whisky podía aliviar levemente el dolor punzante en su pecho, alejar la creciente sensación de que algo latía en él.

Una vez más, fue un idiota. Nuevamente permitió que la maldita debilidad que crecía en él, como una hierba irradicable, le cegara. ¿Y por qué lo necesitaba? ¿Es realmente así, que ahora puede sentarse ahí, como un miserable borracho y recordar la expresión congelada en el espejo roto de ojos verdes? Para pensar en él todo el tiempo, ¿cuánto debe haberlo odiado ahora?

Hasta ahora, no le importaba. Solo las personas débiles, privadas de confianza en sí mismas, se preocupan por la opinión de otra persona. Solo aquellos a quienes la luz no es dulce sin simpatía universal.

Solo aquellos que no pueden vivir sin mirar a su persona la mirada de ojos brillantes.

Las paredes y el techo comenzaron a cubrirse de hielo oscuro. Sus cejas negras fruncieron el ceño y sus labios roncos se rompieron.

-¡Maldita sea!

Y esa fue la última palabra de Severus, antes de que su boca volviera a llenarse de alcohol.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus no lo miró. Se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba en el aula, pero no iba a mirar en su dirección. No quería recordar la noche anterior. No quería recordar lo que hizo. La sensación que se instaló en su alma fue suficiente para él, lo atormentó desde el momento en que se puso serio, desgarrándolo por dentro. Mató en él, la capacidad de sentir algo más que ira, extendiéndose por sus venas, lo que lo hizo precipitarse hacia todos en una fila. Incapaz de deshacerse de su influencia, buscó sin éxito un objetivo, dirigiendo su ira ante todo aquello con lo que pudiera sentir alivio, habiéndose liberado de esa furia y de esta sensación devorándolo vivo.

En algún momento, la situación se salió de su control, y esto sucedió cuando Potter decidió intervenir.

No debería haberlo hecho. Solo que no, cuando a lo largo de la lección, Severus evitó su mirada, enfatizando que no se dio cuenta, tratando a toda costa de protegerlo de la ira que lo controlaba, para evitar que cayera a su alcance.

Pero Potter siempre ha sido así. Siempre. Primero necesita entrar al agua fangosa. Nunca supo sentarse en silencio, permitiendo que los eventos se desarrollaran sin su participación, asomaba la nariz por todas partes, a pesar del peligro, y la tormenta que podía provocar.

Y esta vez... no hubo una tormenta. Fue un verdadero cataclismo.

El cataclismo que agravó cada palabra lanzada con ira, cada acusación. Y finalmente, llegó al punto de no retorno, más allá del cual, ya era imposible evitar la destrucción, cuando una sola frase irreflexiva podría desbordar la copa, causar una avalancha indomable, rápidamente corriendo cuesta abajo, barriendo todo a su paso.

Y llegó ese momento cuando Potter dijo:

"...pero el profesor Dumbledore podría estar muy interesado en las cosas que podría decirle."

Todo desapareció, ahogándose en un fuego hirviendo. Paredes, mesas y estudiantes se convirtieron en sombras inexpresivas. El aire estaba lleno de humos tóxicos, desplazando el oxígeno. Parecía que lo que había sucedido entre ellos, colgaba en nubes de plomo. Todo lo demás ha dejado de importar. Solo quedaba Potter y sus ojos verdes frustrados, cortantes, como los fragmentos de un espejo roto. Unos ojos que habían estado mirando a Severus toda la noche, desde el fondo de la botella.

Y luego se precipitó hacia adelante, apoyó las palmas en el borde de la mesa y se inclinó para mirar esos ojos. Era hora de finalmente ponerlos en orden. ¿Cómo se atreve a inspirarlo con ese sentimiento vil? ¿Quien les dio el derecho de despertar cualquier sentimiento en su corazón? Después de todo, en poco tiempo, ¡otra vez estará vacío! ¡Potter no tenía derecho a convertirse en alguien importante para él!

-¿Me estás amenazando, Potter? ¿Y quién eres para chantajearme? ¡No eres nadie y nada! ¡No significas nada para mí! Ni tú, ni tu opinión. ¡Eres solo una copia miserable de tu estúpido padre, nada más! ¿Te consideras _excepcional_? ¿Crees que estás interesado en alguien? Ve más allá de tu nariz, ¡eres un miserable, insignificante e inútil cero! ¡Eres y siempre serás nada para mí! ¿Entiendes? ¡_Nadie!_

El alivio que Severus experimentó al escupir estas palabras, causó un rubor de debilidad en sus piernas, pero esta sensación no duró mucho. Derramándose en el suelo, se convirtió en hielo cuando vio la cara de Potter... Y sus lágrimas.

A Severus le pareció que algo lo golpeó dolorosamente en el estómago, rasgando sus entrañas, dejando una herida abierta y lacerada, como si algo increíblemente valioso se hubiera desmoronado en sus manos, y no hubiera forma de salvarlo en todo el mundo.

En ese momento estaba listo para sacrificar todo en el mundo, aunque solo fuera para recuperar sus palabras.

La campana fue una liberación, permitiéndole quedarse solo con Potter y al menos intentar... hablar con él. Pero nada le vino a Harry. Se cerró, se perdió y ni una sola palabra de Severus llegó a su conciencia. E incluso si decidiera sacudirlo, cubrirse la boca con la palma de la mano, detener el flujo de las palabras que se clavaban en su pecho como dagas, o presionarlo contra él, pedirle que se calle y simplemente escuchar su corazón latir violentamente cuando estaba tan cerca... Pero Severus no pudo para hacerlo. Después de todo, esto sería equivalente al reconocimiento de la derrota. Y él era Severus Snape. El nunca perdía. Incluso para sí mismo.

Entonces Severus dejó que Harry se levantara y dejara su piedra sobre la mesa. Le permitió mirarlo a los ojos por última vez y decir:

-Adiós... Profesor Snape.

Lo dejó darse la vuelta e... irse.

Pero en ese momento, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, y el silencio reinó en el aula... Los pies de Severus lo llevaron directamente a la salida, sus dedos alcanzaron la manija para hacer clic, y abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, se contuvo. Se paró por un minuto, poniendo su mano en el mango y luchando consigo mismo. Y él ganó.

La mano de Severus se deslizó del frío metal, y luego se volvió y miró la piedra verde que brillaba en la encimera. Yendo a la mesa, frunció el ceño y la tomó.

¡Maldición! Cuánto lo hirió...

¿Qué demonio lo hizo pronunciar esas terribles palabras? ¡Todo debería haber salido bien! No quería eso. Y no tan...

Un rayo enojado brilló en los ojos negros.

¡Los demonios no tienen nada que ver con eso! Solo los tontos se aferran a tales excusas, tratando de eliminar al menos parte de la culpa de sus propias acciones. Esas palabras dijo él, Severus, quien lo torturó, trató de culpar a Harry por su propia caída lenta, por los sentimientos que había despertado en él, por todas las emociones que causó. Por su propia debilidad.

Apretó la piedra aún más en su palma.

Y ahora se ve obligado a pagar por todo, al precio más alto.

Severus miró hacia la puerta.

Pero tal vez sea mejor que Potter no esté en este momento. Entonces, sin verlo y sin sentirlo, será más fácil concentrarse en sus asuntos y terminar la poción. Después de todo, pronto desaparecerá de su vida. Para siempre.

Por lo tanto, ¿no es mejor acostumbrarse ahora?

  
  


*** * ***

Severus pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente en el laboratorio. Experimentó con diferentes componentes que podrían bloquear los receptores nerviosos, tratando de lograr el efecto más largo y al mismo tiempo menos asombroso. Quedaban menos de diez días para completar el trabajo. Necesitaba apresurarte y concentrarse completamente en esta tarea, sin que lo distraiga Potter y sus caprichos.

Hoy lo vió en el pasillo. El rostro de Harry era sombrío, y la tensión que unía todo su cuerpo era tan notable, que Severus lo sintió casi físicamente. Cuando lo alcanzó, Severus, por el rabillo del ojo, notó cómo el niño cerró los ojos e inhaló frenéticamente, como si incluso pasar junto a Snape fuera una prueba abrumadora para él.

Esa noche, Severus se encontró alcanzando la piedra, apretándola, esperando un mensaje, esperando las palabras que habían estado llegando todas las noches durante varios meses... y luego recordó que Potter había devuelto la piedra y que no habría más mensajes.

Al día siguiente, Severus lo vio en la biblioteca. Con la cabeza baja, Harry estaba sentado sobre un libro. Sin sus amigos. Solo. Y luego Severus tomó el primer volumen del estante, lo abrió al azar y se paró detrás del gabinete, lo suficientemente cerca, para que Potter sintiera su presencia, pero a una distancia tal, que no pareciera sospechoso, y se dispuso a... mirarlo. No dejará que se olvide de él. Ni siquiera le permitirá pensar que este es el final. Que Severus simplemente lo dejaría ir.

Nunca.

Y sabía que Potter era muy consciente de su presencia. Esto era evidente por los movimientos restringidos, su espalda encorvada, incluso por el hecho de que en quince minutos nunca había pasado la página que intentaba tanto mirar.

¿Realmente ha decidido que fue liberado tan fácilmente? ¿Qué se puede liberar de esto?

Potter regresó allí al día siguiente. Severus lo vio en la misma mesa, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, Harry miraba la nieve que caía, por la ventana. Severus no podía recordar cuándo lo había visto tan... deprimido. ¿Y alguna vez ha visto labios tan apretados, cejas fruncidas, tanta tristeza en esos ojos verdes que eran mucho más oscuros de lo habitual? Como si fueran arrastrados por un velo. En la oscuridad. Las puntas de los labios cayeron, como si de esa boca algo bebiera toda la alegría. Y a cambio los alimentó con amargura.

Severus se lamió los labios y los apretó, sintiendo algo parecido a la amargura acercándose a su garganta.

Potter claramente no pudo hacer frente a la situación. Lo intentó, pero cada pensamiento, cada acción estaba saturada de él, Severus. Esto se reflejó en su mirada confusa y al mismo tiempo orgullosamente terca. Y Severus vio que estaba tratando de leer, pero completamente incapaz de concentrarse. ¿Siente su presencia? Indudablemente. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Severus lo estaba mirando nuevamente, inmediatamente se tensó con todo su cuerpo, como una bestia lista para huir.

Pero... Es imposible escapar de él. Potter podía intentar todo lo que quisiera, pero Severus era un buen cazador.

Sin embargo, el problema era que la caza era... adictiva.

Finalmente fue viernes. Y con ella, hubo una clase de pociones con estudiantes de sexto año. Severus planeó esta lección correctamente. Había que tener cuidado. Necesita resistirse a las púas. Potter estará sorprendido. Le mostrará lo que está listo para él. Dará el siguiente pequeño paso.

Severus no tenía idea de cuánto esfuerzo costaría. Se supone que debe obtener una maldita medalla por ser capaz de resistir, y no comportarse como los pequeños idiotas de la manera que se lo merecen, no verter sus llamadas "pociones" en sus cabezas vacías. En lugar de gruñir y apresurarse como siempre, tuvo que caminar entre estos pequeños miserables y darles consejos. Como si un lobo se hubiera deslizado en el rebaño de una oveja, obligado a frenar su naturaleza para no desgarrarlos a todos. ¿Quizás él también debería enseñarles cómo evitar sus colmillos?

Y aún así lo hizo. Se las arregló para lograr casi todo lo que había planeado para sí mismo. Casi todo.

No pudo resistir solo uno. De no tocarlo.

A lo largo de la lección, Potter parecía distante, como si luchara por encerrarse en una barrera impenetrable. Y de repente estaba tan cerca... con el brazo extendido. Severus vio... Vio cómo, bajando el frasco sobre su mesa, Potter casi vibra por la tensión: su mirada está fija en algún lugar de la pared, sus dedos temblaban, su rostro estaba tenso... Severus solo quería tocar esos dedos. Mirar cómo reaccionará Harry... ¿esos ojos verdes lo mirarán igual que antes?

Si.

Aún vivía en ellos. Severus lo vio, en el momento en que Potter casi se atragantó con su toque, cuando la luz brilló en sus ojos verdes, y el niño comenzó a temblar como si una corriente hubiera atravesado su cuerpo.

Harry todavía le pertenecía. Con todo su ser. Cada célula del cuerpo que respondió tan vívidamente a la proximidad de Severus. No importa cómo trate de estrangularlo en sí mismo, no importa cómo lo niegue. Todavía temblaba.

Severus lo vio irse cuando se quedó sin clase. Abrumado. Conmocionado. Debilitado.

Y luego se miró la mano.

Ella también estaba temblando.

*** * ***

Cuando Severus salió del aula, la puerta del baño al otro lado del pasillo, se abrió sola. Además, era muy filosa.

En el primer segundo, decidió que era un borrador, pero no sintió una sola respiración. Luego pensó que debía ser uno de los fantasmas o Peeves. Pero incluso Peeves no era tan estúpido como para representar sus pequeñas cosas en presencia de Severus. El director podría haber sido demasiado condescendiente con él, pero Snape había demostrado varias veces, que conocía hechizos que podrían inspirar respeto incluso para un poltergeist.

Dándose la vuelta, Severus fue al baño para cerrar la puerta, y de repente percibió un olor. Tan familiar, tan dulce… que el mundo estaba dando vueltas.

Vainilla.

El aire brillaba y se convertía en una bruma escarlata. También estaba lleno de un latido cardíaco en auge y omnipresente. La mente de Severus reaccionó a la velocidad del rayo, captando las vibraciones de horror procedentes de un punto cerca de la pared.

Potter. Estaba aquí. Muy cerca. Escondiéndose bajo su maldita manía de invisibilidad. Era suficiente extender una mano, quitarla y...

No. Aún no es hora. Este es un paso demasiado grande. Se debe tener cuidado.

La neblina se disipó, dando paso a una espesa oscuridad fluida. Pero el golpe no se fue. Simplemente se volvió un poco más tranquilo. Amortiguado. Era como si alguien agarrara un corazón y lo apretara en su mano.

Severus aspiró profundamente el aroma que lo envolvía y lentamente cerró la puerta del baño. Luego, solo se fue.

  
  


*** * ***

Potter no vino a cenar. Severus se dirigió a la biblioteca, seguro de que estaba solo, y con los libros nuevamente, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Parece que hoy no lo volverá a ver...

Toda la noche trabajó en la poción. Al final, logró crear el extracto perfecto del veneno de una viuda negra y garras secas de una marca de agua. Ella paralizó los receptores de duendes de Cornualles hasta tal punto, que el veneno que Severus le dio comenzó a actuar solo después de una hora y media.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como Severus salió del laboratorio y miró alrededor de la sala, inmediatamente quiso dejarla. Algo en ella ha cambiado. Ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente, pero todos los días Severus sentía que esto cambiaba cada vez más. Solo le resultaba difícil describir su causa.

Todo estaba en su lugar. Los libros estaban en los estantes en perfecto orden, en lugar de estar por todos lados. Un piso limpio en el que la ropa y los zapatos no están dispersos, sobre el cual tropezó más de una vez. Perfecta paz y tranquilidad. No hay conversaciones interminables y sin sentido, interrumpidas por estallidos de risa incontrolables. Excelente lugar para vivir. Por su vida habitual aquí. Un libro en una mano, un vaso de whisky en la otra, y en los estantes alrededor, sus pociones.

¿Qué más puede pedir? ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo aquí?

Severus salió a buscar la respuesta. Sus pies lo llevaron al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Se sentó a la mesa durante tanto tiempo, hasta que los platos de comida desaparecieron de las mesas, pero Potter nunca apareció. Luego fue a la biblioteca. Pero él tampoco estaba allí.

El sábado estuvo asociado con la falta de lecciones. En consecuencia, todo el día perteneció exclusivamente a Severus. La poción no requería atención ahora. Queda por agregarle un extracto cocinado esta noche, pero esto se puede hacer al final.

Entonces regresó a sus habitaciones. Mirando alrededor de la sala de estar, cuyo silencio fue roto solo por el crepitante fuego en la chimenea, Severus se hundió en su silla. Pidió una botella, un vaso, un montón de pergaminos con estudiantes de control de segundo, tercero y quinto año y se sumergió en el trabajo. Esta ocupación le robó la mayor parte de la mañana y parte del día. Casi, porque de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba visitando cada vez más la biblioteca.

Severus se dio cuenta de que miraba allí con demasiada frecuencia, pero era más fuerte que él. Salió de sus habitaciones y rodeó el castillo, mirando las clases, el Gran Comedor y siempre deteniéndose en la entrada de la biblioteca. Y solo cuando estaba convencido de que entre los estudiantes inmersos en la lectura no se veía el conocido cabello oscuro, salió y fue a revisar los pasillos. Continúo buscándolo.

Pero no lo encontró.

Después de la cena, Severus regresó a su habitación. Al entrar en la sala de estar, miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor, como si esperara encontrarlo aquí: en una silla negra frente a la chimenea; con las piernas arrojadas sobre el reposabrazos, una capa de invisibilidad colgando desde la parte posterior, hasta el piso, sus manos colocadas detrás de su cabeza, su cabeza girando en su dirección, su rostro dándole una sonrisa brillante. Y luego dirá suavemente:

"Buenas noches, Severus..."

Severus frunció los labios, cruzó apresuradamente la sala de estar y se dirigió a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un golpe.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus inmediatamente notó a Potter cuando vino al Gran Comedor a desayunar el domingo por la mañana. Parecía... cansado. Cabeza inclinada, espalda encorvada, cara pálida... Severus ya lo había visto tantas veces en tal estado, que no era difícil adivinar la razón.

Noche de insomnio.

¿Otra pesadilla como las que lo atormentaron antes? Quien dejó su sello en su rostro, lo cubrió con una sombra, más denso que antes, convirtiendo a Potter, en una encarnación viva de la pérdida.

En la mesa, Potter tragó solo unas pocas piezas, y luego se fue apresuradamente con una expresión de preocupación completamente inusual en su rostro. Y Severus no podía dejarlo desatendido.

Después de esperar un minuto, para no despertar sospechas, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Con cada paso, cuando se acercaba a ella, el aire a su alrededor se volvía más denso. No estaba seguro de encontrar a Harry allí. Pero, ¿qué pasa si él decide esconderse nuevamente en algún lugar durante todo el día? ¿Qué pasa si tiene que buscarlo de nuevo? ¿Qué pasa si el niño se escabulle nuevamente y hoy no lo volverá a ver?

Severus voló a la biblioteca y solo en el último momento se abstuvo de golpear la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Ya había atraído suficiente atención extra para sí mismo, de modo que Pins, sentada en la mesa, levantó la cabeza para hacer una nota al posible estudiante por ser demasiado ruidoso, pero cuando vio a Snape, frunció los labios, limitándose a una mirada de disgusto.

En ese momento, la biblioteca todavía estaba vacía. Severus caminó rápidamente por los estantes, hasta ese mismo lugar junto a la ventana, oculto a la vista detrás de un gran armario, donde Potter solía sentarse, y...

... un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Él vio a Harry. Dormía con la cabeza entre las manos. Las gafas estaban torcidas, y un tranquilo aliento escapó de su boca abierta.

Severus sabía que tenía que mantener la distancia. Comprendió que tenía que quedarse en el mismo lugar, desde el que siempre lo había observado, pero una fuerza extraña le ordenó que se acercara, de modo que el olor a vainilla que envolvía a Potter tocó su nariz, para que se pudiera ver la piel clara del cuello y la cicatriz, ahora cubierta, una explosión que cayó casi en los ojos. Y también las sombras proyectadas por las pestañas en las mejillas... Solo recuperó el sentido cuando su mano se extendió hacia Harry, tratando de tocar las hebras oscuras y enredadas, nuevamente sintiendo su suavidad. Saltó entre sus dedos... y en ese momento el autocontrol regresó a él. Apartó su mano, y escondió ambas en el manto de su túnica, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

No. Solo puede darse el lujo de mirar. Necesita ser paciente. Un poco más, y podrá tocarlo de nuevo. Iterar sobre el cabello, acariciar la piel tibia, deslizar sobre ella sus los labios, sentir su sabor y olor y...

Él recuperará todo esto. Pero ahora no. Ahora lo más importante es terminar la poción. Es necesario centrarse únicamente en eso, y no en quedarse aquí como un completo tonto, contemplándolo.

Él tiene mucho que hacer. Necesita preparar un informe para Dumbledore, un control para los Ravenclaws, algunas pociones para Pomfrey, y también visitar Nocturne para reponer el stock de ingredientes gastados en experimentos, reunirse con Nott, pero por ahora... puede quedarse aquí por un minuto más.

  
  


*** * ***

Severus movió su varita, y el fuego debajo del caldero se apagó. La poción verde oscuro se congeló.

Este es el final. Él lo hizo. ¡Lo logró! Preparó ‘Admorsusexcetra’. El elixir de sacrificio más fuerte del mundo. Lo convirtió en un arma mortal, absorbiendo el poder de todos los que lo tocan, y al mismo tiempo, cobra vida.

Debería haberse sentido eufórico. Placer. Al menos satisfacción.

Pero no sintió nada. 

El futuro, que hasta ahora parecía claro y brillante, en algún momento se sumió en la oscuridad y ahora parecía brumoso y oscuro. Sin embargo, Severus creía que quedaría claro de inmediato, cuando cumpliera su plan, y el Señor Oscuro muerto yaciera a sus pies. También sabía, que la oscuridad tragaría un segundo cuerpo, que también estaría cerca.

Pero eso no lo detendrá. Vivió toda su vida en la oscuridad. Aprendió a moverse en ella. Aprendió a frenarla.

Severus de repente comenzó a recordar todos sus momentos: desde el momento en que entró en el armario y tocó un deseo que todo lo consumía, hasta el momento en que la imagen de Potter, sentado en su silla, se convirtió para él, en lo que el mundo comenzó a parecerle inferior. Continuó existiendo, pero como si estuviera cubierto por una red de grietas, se distorsionó, como un reflejo en un espejo roto. Parece, y puede investigarlo, pero todo se ha convertido... en grietas. Grietas que, a primera vista, eran pequeñas, pero en realidad eran abismos, donde la luz se convierte en solo un recuerdo. Abismos que no se pueden llenar con nada.

Y su propia alma estaba cubierta por una red de grietas similares. Severus aprendió a no notarlas. Aprendió a olvidarse de ellas. E incluso aprendió a pasar por encima de ellas, sin pensar en lo profundas que son, y ese paso descuidado puede conducir a una caída al fondo del abismo. Vivió así antes. Y pronto volverá a ser lo mismo... tratar de existir.

Sus rasgos estaban afilados y ahora se asemejaban al contorno de una máscara tallada en granito. El fuego que ardía en los ojos negros se apagó, como si hubiera perdido el acceso al oxígeno. Era como si el propio Severus intentara a toda costa cerrar cada brecha, cada grieta a través de la cual pudiera escaparse el aire, permitiendo así, que el fuego volviera a encenderse.

Necesita cerrar todo lo que aún tiene... De él.

Potter fue... solo... una parada. Un breve descanso en un largo viaje que debe evitarse y... olvidarse. Incluso si este respiro duró un poco más de lo que planeó, y casi lo hizo desviarse del camino elegido, retrasó el progreso.

Severus apartó la vista de la pared y miró la poción.

Aquí está, su verdadero deseo. Completa independencia. Victoria sobre aquellos que hicieron de su vida, lo que era ahora. Se esforzó por esto tanto tiempo, cada uno de sus pasos fue dirigido hacia este objetivo. Y no permitirá que se le quite de él en el momento en que ella esté casi en sus manos.

Severus tomó el vial, lo llenó con poción, lo obstruyó y lo apretó en sus palmas, mirándolo con una mirada tensa. Su rostro adquirió una expresión cerrada.

Es hora de terminar lo que empezó.

  
  


*** * ***

Después de esperar a que Potter saliera de la biblioteca, Severus lo siguió, atrapándose con la extraña sensación de que cada paso lo acerca al abismo...

Era necesario encontrarlo cara a cara. Por lo tanto, cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter se dirigía a la sala de ayuda, decidió que esta era una oportunidad ideal. Severus tenía la intención de ir tras él, hablar y... terminar el trabajo.

Y ahora, se quedó como un tonto y, sin creer lo que veía, estaba mirando la decoración de la sala de ayuda, que se había convertido en una copia exacta de su propia sala de estar, hasta que la puerta se cerró justo en frente de su nariz, permitiendo que el calor empujara el frío y la oscuridad oculta en las esquinas se despejara.

Entonces ahí es donde Potter pasó su tiempo. Ahí, creó una copia exacta de sus habitaciones, un refugio, en el que se sentía más seguro. Aquí quería vivir, a pesar del hecho de que se alejaron el uno del otro. Aquí se rodeó de recuerdos, los crió con amor, en lugar de tratar de liberarse.

Harry todavía era leal con él... Después de todo lo que Severus le había hecho, cómo lo había tratado, cuántos golpes había propinado... todavía no podía imaginar la vida sin él.

Estaba buscando formas de volver a ello. Como un cachorro tirado lejos de casa. Quería pertenecerle.

La sensación fue como chispas que se dispersaron por todo su cuerpo, reuniéndose en el área del pecho, calentándolo, haciendo que sea imposible respirar. Los dedos de Severus se apretaron convulsivamente en un deseo irresistible de sentir lo que no podía tocar ahora, lo que no podía poseer... Sin embargo, rápidamente recuperó el sentido: abrió las palmas y respiró hondo.

El esperará. Tiene casi una semana para dar el último paso. No hay necesidad de hacerlo ahora.

Hará esto cuando esté listo. Cuando no quede nada más que el camino.

Severus se volvió y pronto su manto revoloteante, desapareció en la oscuridad de un pasillo vacío.


	81. La verdad. VI

Los siguientes días pasaron volando. El tiempo fluyó como el agua a través de los dedos. A veces, Severus veía a Potter durante las comidas, a veces se encontraba en los pasillos y cada vez menos se quedaba en su departamento. Revisó los ensayos en el aula, hizo rondas y regresó a sí mismo a altas horas de la noche. Y tan pronto como regresaba a sus habitaciones, inmediatamente tenía la sensación de una presencia… Harry… que lo miraba desde todos los ángulos. Escuchaba su risa retenida por estas paredes, y mirándose en el espejo, veía esos hermosos ojos verdes… entonces, se vio obligado a abandonar su hogar, en ese instante.

Quizás la locura se apoderó de él...

*** * ***

Esa noche, Severus tuvo un sueño erótico.

Potter respiraba en su cuello. Desnudo, con la piel brillante como perla, sentado sobre su polla, temblando con cada sacudida, y Severus se hundía en él con todo su ser, acariciando su cuerpo caliente, y sintió cómo cada movimiento causaba una explosión de energía en él, derramado dentro con fuego líquido. Y en medio de roncos gritos y gemidos, escuchó a Harry susurrarle al oído:

_“Ahora siempre estarás dentro de mí. Todos los días, todas las noches. Siempre."_

_"No",_ Severus le respondió. – _“Ésta es la última vez. No nos queda más tiempo.”_ \- Y luego Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sonrió y, mirándolo a los ojos, dijo suavemente:

_"Sabes que nunca serás libre de mí, Severus..."_

Se despertó cubierto de sudor y esperma, y permaneció inmóvil por un tiempo, jadeando y mirando al techo con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que su compostura regresó, y la amargura llenó su boca.

Este sueño lo inquietó, convirtiendo su día, en una pesadilla interminable. Nada peor parecía suceder hoy.

Y aun así.

Severus casi pierde la cabeza por la ira, cuando supo por Dumbledore, que el idiota sin cerebro de Potter, estaba estudiando Magia Oscura, por la noche. Como si hubiera explicado con claridad a qué podría conducir esto. La magia oscura puede destruir a todos, y si caes en sus garras, es imposible ser salvado. Se arrastra hacia el alma como un gusano, devorando todas las emociones positivas, dejando tras de sí, una sensación de hambre oscura e insaciable.

No permitirá que Potter se convierta en su víctima. Dumbledore puede hablar sobre elecciones personales tanto como quiera, pero Potter no puede tomar una. No importa cuán adulto y experimentado pueda parecer para sí mismo, en realidad es solo un niño ingenuo y emocional, que fue dejado solo, y se vio obligado a tomar decisiones durante toda su vida en las que no había crecido, sin tener a nadie que lo hiciera para él, quien podría dirigir sus acciones, eximirlo de responsabilidad.

A otros, Severus les habría permitido tomar todas estas decisiones e incluso saltar de la torre astronómica, si así lo deseaban, su destino era indiferente para él, pero Potter... Potter...

¡No! No permitirá que la Magia Oscura absorba su luz. ¡Nunca!

Después de abandonar la oficina de Dumbledore, Severus se dirigió a la Sección Prohibida y creó una barrera que podría detener a cualquiera que intentara colarse en secreto. El director debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, pero aparentemente el viejo tonto decidió de manera diferente, creyendo que los estudiantes tienen la cabeza sobre los hombros y pueden decidir por sí mismos.

Solo proporcionando todas las precauciones posibles y asegurándose de que Potter ya no llegara aquí, Severus podría regresar a sus habitaciones con seguridad.

*** * ***

Snape apartó la vista de su reloj, la dirigió hacia la puerta y luego hacia la botella medio vacía que estaba frente a él, en la mesa.

Las nueve menos cuarto.

Esto significaba que estuvo sentado aquí, bebiendo, durante aproximadamente una hora. La imagen ya flotaba ante sus ojos, y el mundo a su alrededor giraba cada vez más rápido. Pero aún no lo suficientemente rápido.

Inclinándose, Severus trató de conseguir otra botella, que fue posible solo la segunda vez, y sirvió un vaso lleno. Parte del líquido se derramó sobre la encimera. Su mano ya estaba alcanzando el cristal, cuando de repente se escuchó un golpe sordo en la puerta.

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y miró la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Potter? ¿En serio?

Saltando, Severus empujó el vaso y la botella, que cayeron sobre la mesa, derramando el contenido, y corrió hacia la puerta a través de un mar de fuego, cuyas lenguas lamieron sus pies e inundaron la sala con olas de luz. Entonces irrumpió en la oficina, la cruzó en unos pasos y abrió de par en par la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Y luego, el mundo se sumió en la oscuridad, y las llamas se convirtieron en carámbanos de hielo. La cara de Severus torcida en una mueca repulsiva estaba nublada.

-¿Qué necesitas? - Ladró al Slytherin que estaba parado en el pasillo.

-Yo... solo quería pedirte que entres en la sala de estar. Los niños de cuarto año tuvieron una pelea en el dormitorio, y pensé...

-¡No tengo tiempo! ¡Fuera de mi vista! - Siseó y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Se tambaleó un poco, Severus regresó a la sala de estar. Allí fue al bar y sacó otras dos botellas. Luego se dejó caer en el sillón, abrió su whisky, llenó el vaso hasta el borde y bebió todo el contenido de un trago, tratando de verter una llama ardiente de ira sobre sí mismo.

Se comportó como un tonto miserable y sin cabeza. Por supuesto, Potter no vendrá a él. Ahora está sentado en la sala de ayuda, en su pequeño santuario. ¿Por qué demonios debería venir? ¿Por qué incluso pensó que quien tocó, era su Harry? ¿Por qué realmente quería que fuera Potter? ¿Por qué él, Severus, es incapaz de vivir un día sin pensar en él, sin buscarlo por el castillo, escuchando el crujido de cada puerta, mirando a cada sombra que aparece en la esquina? ¿Por qué lo acarició incluso en un sueño? ¿Por qué este maldito e insoportable idiota, logró confundir su cabeza así? ¿Cómo tuvo éxito?

Severus vació otro vaso. Tuvo dificultades para enfocar sus ojos, pero tercamente continuó mirando hacia la puerta, sintiendo furia crecer con cada respiración, con cada sorbo, con cada pensamiento de Potter.

Pero pronto será así. Esa puerta nunca se abrirá de nuevo. Y necesita acostumbrarse. Eso es lo que seguirá siendo su vida. _Toda_ su vida restante. Y ni siquiera podrá ir a buscarlo, porque Potter se habrá ido. Él desaparecerá para siempre. Se convertirá en un recuerdo.

Severus abrió una nueva botella y tragó otro vaso de whisky.

Debe ser aceptado. Este silencio. Este mundo imperfecto. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pasaron menos de dos semanas y ya no había bajado a ninguna parte! ¿Cómo será el resto de su vida?

Miró el vaso que sostenía en la mano y que temblaba ligeramente. Se lo llevó a los labios y volcó de un solo golpe. Luego, uno más y, sin embargo, hasta que la confusión disminuyó, y el interior atormentador y desgarrador de los sentimientos no retrocedió a un segundo plano. La conciencia estaba llena de algo como algodón suave, que absorbe sonidos, pensamientos y sensaciones.

El reloj dio las diez.

Severus lo miró, pero no pudo distinguir el tirador, y volvió a tomar el vaso con su propia mano. Sacudiendo los restos de la bebida ambarina, los bebió de un trago. Luego trató de poner el vaso sobre la mesa, pero falló, y cayó al suelo, destrozado. Severus ignoró esto. Se levantó y se tambaleó hacia la oficina. En el camino, tropezó con algo varias veces, volcó algo, rompió algo, pero esto no lo molestó en absoluto. Quería llegar a la meta y encontrar algo que le permitiera quedarse dormido hasta la mañana. Y lo logró. Agarrando la poción sin sueños en la palma de su mano, regresó, esta vez al dormitorio.

No más sueños con Potter. Nunca más.

  
  


*** * ***

Día de san Valentín. La fiesta más inútil de todas, después de Navidad. Todo el día Severus pasó encerrado en sus habitaciones, sin querer mirar el triunfo de la vulgaridad e intercambio de insignificantes sentimientos, que no valen más que globos y volar por todas partes cantando corazones. ¿Qué tienen en común con el fuego inextinguible que lo atormenta, con este poder inimaginable?

El único evento del día fue la señal de la Sección Prohibida, que sonó durante la cena. Potter estaba tratando de superar la barrera establecida por Snape. ¡Qué sorprendido debe haber estado, cuando fracasó! Bueno, aquí hay otra prueba de que Severus tenía razón. Si no fuera por las medidas tomadas, el niño no se habría rendido.

Aunque en general no importaba. Solo quedan dos días. Dos días después, el último término que llamó el Señor Oscuro expiraría. Necesita actuar. Hará lo mismo que la última vez. Él estará al acecho, entrará tras él en la Sala de Ayuda, y cuando esté adentro, cara a cara con Potter, con el brazo extendido... de nuevo todo volverá a ser como antes. Por un breve momento.

Demasiado corto…

*** * ***

Las llamas se quebraron silenciosamente. Se arrastró por las paredes y el techo, absorbiendo, abrazando dos figuras fusionadas en un abrazo. El aire se espesó, se llenó de calor y chispas que silbaron y se apagaron, chocando con un manto negro que envolvía a la persona parada contra la pared, encarnados entre sí.

Severus levantó la vista del cabello de Harry. ¡Merlín bien! No recordaba que olieran tan brillantes... Cada vez que inhalaba su fragancia, la habitación comenzó a girar, y olvidó lo que tenía que decir y qué hacer, intoxicado por la proximidad de Harry, inmerso en él con todos sus sentidos, manos, con sus dedos…

Cuando finalmente logró recuperar el aliento, preguntó:

-¿Me crees? ¿Crees que lo que dije en clase no es cierto?

Severus sintió que Harry meditaba todo su cuerpo mientras consideraba la respuesta. Pensó, demasiado tiempo…

-Yo... no sé.

A Severus no le gustó esa respuesta. ¿No proporcionó suficiente evidencia de su sinceridad, incluso aquellas que no tenía la intención de dar?

Sostuvo a Harry aún más fuerte, sus labios tocaron la parte superior de su cabeza.

Si sólo pudiera detener el tiempo de esta manera...

-No eres nadie para mí - susurró suavemente y con voz ronca. Harry guardó silencio. Severus retrocedió un poco y lo miró a la cara. - ¿Escuchaste? ¡Mírame! - Harry levantó la vista y Severus pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Anhelaba que Harry creyera. Ansiaba verter la verdad directamente en su mente, dejar que penetrara tan profundamente, que no pudiera olvidarla, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tenga que pararse frente al Señor Oscuro en anticipación de la muerte...

Pero Severus sabía muy bien que esto era imposible. Sabía que cuando llegara mañana... lo que los conecta ahora, se convertirá en un recuerdo lejano. Sabía que Potter no recordaría sus palabras, olvidaría todo lo que le estaba diciendo ahora... Todo sería barrido por una ardiente sensación de traición, que lo devoraría por dentro, como una enfermedad mortal... Harry lo miraría con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en Severus, y él, parado al lado del Señor Oscuro, ni siquiera podrá mirar hacia otro lado, porque parecería sospechoso. Se verá obligado a mirar a Potter, y ver al Señor Oscuro acercarse a él, agarrarlo por los hombros y tomar su vida, su fuerza... su luz… y cómo los ojos verdes congelan para siempre, un solo sentimiento...

También sabía que estos ojos siempre estarían ante él, hasta el final de su vida. Los verá cada vez que cierre sus párpados.

Pero ahora... Harry todavía está aquí... Y tiene una última oportunidad... para disfrutarlo.

Severus levantó su mano y tocó su mejilla, guiándola cuidadosamente con la punta de los dedos. Acarició la piel, la nariz, las sienes, los labios, tratando de reproducir sus antiguas caricias y esta vez recordar para siempre cada fragmento, capturar cada cavidad, cada línea que sus manos habían tocado.

-No eres nadie - repitió, agarrando la palma de Harry, llevándola a sus labios y besándola suavemente.

Harry estaba allí de nuevo. Podía saturarlo nuevamente, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento.

Y estaba saturado. Absorbido por cada órgano sensorial, rompiendo todos los hilos de autocontrol que lo enredaron, permitiéndose mucho más de lo que se atrevió a permitir hasta ahora. Permitió que sus manos y labios estuvieran en todas partes, donde sea que pudieran alcanzar, dejó que sus dedos temblaran y sus labios pronunciaran palabras que nunca hubiera dicho en otra situación... porque sabía que esta era la última vez que podía tenerlo.

-Te deseo tanto... - Severus susurró, y su voz sonaba ronca por la sed. Tocó la barbilla de Harry, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y hundiendo su mirada borrosa en sus ojos. - De buena gana, te tomaría aquí y ahora...

Y nuevamente, esta visión lo hizo temblar: una sed inimaginable brilló en los ojos verdes. Sed, cuyo objeto estaba solo.

-Entonces hazlo... - Severus escuchó, y al momento siguiente todo desapareció. Por un momento interminable, se olvidó de lo que había hecho, de lo que tenía que hacer, y simplemente se permitió llevar a sí mismo a la corriente brillante dentro... de gran poder.

  
  


*** * ***

El aire casi siseó. La tensión acumulada en el interior, fue depositada por chispas en los muebles y el manto de Severus, y miró la taza de té y Admorsusexcetra de pie sobre la mesa y... estaba esperando.

Él lo hizo. Hizo la maldita poción, obtuvo la confianza de Potter, vertió la poción en su taza a petición suya y con su consentimiento, y ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que el niño la bebiera... Solo unos momentos y todo desaparecería. No habrá vuelta atrás. Y luego el aullido, el monstruo corriendo dentro se convertirá en solo un recuerdo. El monstruo que Severus había restringido de su última fuerza y que estaba ansioso por dejar caer la copa en el suelo y arruinar todo.

¡Pero eso no sucederá!

Severus luchó contra él, desde el momento en que Harry cruzó el umbral de sus habitaciones. Su influencia se manifestó en reacciones nerviosas que eran difíciles de controlar, en manos temblorosas, cuando sacó una botella de poción, en un pulso rápido, en que su sangre corría por sus venas mucho más rápido de lo normal, y por el contrario, el tiempo fluyó más lentamente, girando en un infinito helado... Este monstruo inspiró a Severus a sentir que estaba volando hacia el abismo, cuando vio la sonrisa radiante de Harry, y para alejarse de la obsesión, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y beber un vaso de whisky.

Y luego Potter alcanzó la taza. Severus no podía apartar los ojos de la mano, que se acercaba a la boca ajena y sentía con cada centímetro, los bordes del abismo cerca de su cabeza, y él mismo se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad. Y de repente escuchó su propia voz:

-¿Sabes?... Nunca en mi vida conocí a un cobarde como tu adorado padrino. Nunca se atrevió a atacar solo. Necesitaba reunirse con la mayor cantidad de público posible para que todos pudieran ver la arrogancia y el deseo de su cachorro, de mostrarse.

La mano de Harry se congeló. La habitación estaba llena de llamas de hielo reflejadas en los ojos negros de Severus.

_“¡No hagas esto! ¡Déjalo tomar la bebida! ¡Esto es solo una debilidad! ¡Supérala! ¡Supéralo, de lo contrario todo se convertirá en polvo!”_

Potter dijo algo, pero Severus solo escuchó ecos. Y solo vio la taza, que el niño nuevamente comenzó a llevarse a la boca. Tan pronto como sus labios tocaron el borde, la lengua de Severus reaccionó por sí sola, pronunciando palabras llenas de veneno:

-Tu padre era aún peor. Molesto hasta lo imposible. Le encantó jugar. Siempre estuvo rodeado de una multitud de idiotas como él, entusiasmado con sus ideas peligrosas y tontas. Caminaba por el castillo con la apariencia de un maestro, imaginando que todo estaba permitido para él, pero en realidad era un tonto miserable y pomposo.

La cara de Harry estaba distorsionada por una mueca enojada. La taza se alejó de sus labios, un relámpago brilló en la habitación. Todo giraba en un torbellino frenético de hielo y fuego, y ambos estaban en el centro del tifón. Los dedos de Severus se clavaron con tanta fuerza en los reposabrazos de la silla, que las venas azuladas sobresalían de sus manos y muñecas.

_“¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve a tus sentidos! ¡No arruines todo lo que has logrado! ¡Ahoga esa debilidad, arrolla, vence! Solo por un momento… En un segundo, todo habrá terminado. Solo unos sorbos, y será el final...”_

Severus observó a Harry llevar la taza de vuelta a sus labios, y un fuego estalló en sus ojos.

Apretó los labios con tanta fuerza, que le dolió.

_“Él no significa nada para ti. Es solo un cebo para el Señor Oscuro, un trampolín hacia una nueva vida, libre. Un medio para un fin... No lo necesitas. No necesitas su risa, su olor, su entusiasmo, su devoción, su calidez... ¡No necesitas su presencia! ¡No lo necesitas!”_

El borde de la taza volvió a tocar los labios de Harry, y de repente el mundo se detuvo. Severus dejó de respirar. Pero incluso la falta de aire, incluso el grito interminable en su interior no impidió que sus labios escupieran malas palabras:

-No solo fue un _tonto miserable,_ sino también el peor imbécil que he conocido. Se rió con Black por sus propios chistes estúpidos; por alguna razón, llegaron a sus cerebros microscópicos que eran superiores a los demás, que no se les aplicaban prohibiciones ni reglas, y que siempre serían mejores que los demás... y ahora, ambos están muertos. ¡Qué pena...!

Sonó un ruido.

La taza cayó sobre la mesa, su contenido se extendió sobre la encimera. Y Severus fue vencido por la sensación contradictoria de que se estaba ahogando, incapaz de respirar, y al mismo tiempo estalló en la superficie, en la voluntad, en el aire.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Retira tus palabras! ¡De inmediato! ¡No sabes nada de mi padre! ¡Eres un tonto patético, no él! Estás diciendo todo esto ahora, cuando ya no está vivo y no puede defenderse. ¿Por qué no discutiste con él antes? ¿Por qué no lo desafiaste a una pelea, ya que lo odiabas tanto?

Severus se dio cuenta de que Potter ahora estaba parado sobre él, gritando todas estas palabras llenas de ira infantil, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar de alguna manera. No podía apartar los ojos del líquido derramado, absorto en la sensación de que todo lo que había creado se desmoronaba en sus manos. Cada piedra que puso tan duro en su camino hacia la meta, se convirtió en un puñado de polvo.

Y todo, ¿por qué? ¡Porque sucumbió a una jodida debilidad! ¡Este imbécil desagradecido que ahora estaba frente a él y se atrevió a alzarle la voz, tan irónicamente como había entrado en su vida, lo tachó y lo destruyó! ¡Destruyó todo!

Se levantó de un salto, mirando al chico con una mirada frenética.

-Porque era un cobarde - le siseó directamente a la cara, sintiendo cómo todo en su interior estaba furioso. - Él nunca hubiera aceptado un desafío de mi parte para pelear uno contra uno. Siempre se escondía detrás de sus amigos idiotas, fingiendo ser valiente solo en medio de su club de admiradores. Sin ellos, era como un lisiado que no puede alcanzar el objetivo, incluso si le das un mapa detallado. ¡Él no era nadie sin ellos!

-¡Lo dices por envidia!

Y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Golpeó la cara, poniendo toda su frustración y amargura en la bofetada. Si pudiera, lo borraría. Lo tacharía de su vida. Lo castigaría por todo lo que le quitó. Lo destruiría...

Pero Harry volvió la cabeza y Severus vio los dolorosos ojos verdes y una mancha roja en su mejilla, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se puso de pie, mirando su propia palma y la espalda de Harry, sintiendo que si el niño se iba ahora, si lo dejaba aquí, en el centro mismo del aniquilamiento de todo y, privaba a Severus de su presencia... sería lo mismo que si lo privaran de la capacidad de respirar.

-Mírame - susurró, incapaz de ocultar su voz temblorosa. Pero Harry no escuchó. Se tambaleó, avanzó hacia la puerta y a Severus le pareció que el suelo le estaba dejando los pies.

>> ¿Escuchaste? - Severus corrió tras él, como en trance. Vio a Harry detenerse en la puerta e intentar abrirla. Vio sus hombros y la cabeza inclinada, temblar. También vio su mano alcanzándolo.

>> Quiero que me mires...

Severus no reconoció su propia voz. No reconoció sus reacciones. Incluso las manos que apretaban los hombros de Harry para darle la cara, le parecían ajenas.

Sin embargo, olvidó todo, cuando vio la cara de Harry. Pálido. Mojado por las lágrimas causadas por el propio Severus. Privado de la luz, porque Severus mató esa luz en él. La extinguió.

-Déjame ir - oyó una voz suave. - Me hiciste daño.

Y Severus lo soltó. Pero solo para envolver suavemente sus manos alrededor del rostro y, levantándolo, mirándolo esos ojos verdes, brillando con humedad. Esos ojos que sabían cómo hacerle olvidar quién era y qué estaba haciendo, eran los únicos en el mundo, que podían traer un poco de luz a su vida.

En ese momento, el dolor lo llenó. Tan intenso, que no podía respirar. El dolor vivió en él, en las dos semanas que pasó sin Harry. Era él, quien absorbía la luz en cualquier habitación, si Harry no estaba en ellas, y se convertiría en su compañero hasta el final...

-¿Severus?

Todo se derrumbó. Desmenuzado en polvo. Meses de trabajo, cada esfuerzo, cada decisión pagada con sangre, propia o ajena, todo lo que sacrificó en aras de este deseo, toda su vida... voló al abismo, murió con un desgarrador grito de muerte.

Era inimaginable. Pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Él... no pudo hacerlo.

Estas dos semanas... le hicieron posible entender... que no podría vivir sin él. No sería vida. Harry se convirtió en todo para él. Se volvió más importante para él, que la libertad, incluso más importante que la vida misma... Se convirtió en su deseo.

Eso fue todo. Lo había evitado lo suficiente. Él, amaba a Harry. Su cerebro se reveló ante tal traición, mientras su corazón cantaba. Fue realmente asqueroso. “¡Maldita sea!”

Severus sabía que este era el final. Él perdió. Sufrió una derrota completa. Chocando con su propia trampa. Qué tonto era si pensaba que permanecería indiferente... Y ahora estaba entre los tontos que ahora podían reírse de él, tal como se había reído de ellos antes. Y también sabía que esta derrota le costaría la vida... Mañana estaría esperando... la muerte.

Pero esta noche le pertenece. Le dará a Harry todo de sí mismo. Le dará todo lo que quiera. Ésta es la última vez. Sin control. Sin máscaras. Sin barreras. No se esconderá más. Abrirá completamente su corazón.

Solo ellos dos. Solo Harry y su calidez, sus labios, todo, por lo que Severus parecía bajo hipnosis, sintiendo que no había deseado nada en la vida, tanto como para descubrir su gusto, para finalmente sumergirse en ellos, sin pensar en nada, sin pensar en las consecuencias...

Y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando esa boca suave con sus labios, penetrando su lengua en las profundidades calientes... bebiendo su calor, deslizándose sobre su paladar liso, hundiendo sus dientes en la carne suave con tanta codicia, como si pudieran salvarlo de caer en el abismo... Su lengua estaba envuelta en una deliciosa humedad y la lengua resbaladiza de Harry lo chupó en su propia boca, saboreando la dulzura que fluía en su garganta, disfrutando de este sabor, deseando más y más...

Y tomó lo que deseaba, penetrando su lengua más profundamente, devorando sus labios deseados, dejando caer el autocontrol, sumergiéndose en el beso, con todo su ser... rindiéndose a las sensaciones, permitiéndoles devorarse a sí mismos, cómo devoró a Harry... permitiendo que la sed violenta se quemara, y todos los pensamientos se fusionaron en una exclamación ensordecedora: _"¡Nunca te entregaré... Nunca, nunca, nunca!”_

Todo se estaba quemando. Armarios, libros, sillones, alfombras. El fuego lo devoró todo, como una bestia insaciable y hambrienta. Como una bestia que había estado sentada sin comida durante tantos meses, y finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de satisfacer su hambre, y ahora nada podría detenerla. La llama rugió y estalló, quemando a dos personas fusionadas, primero en la puerta, luego en el camino a la habitación, luego, completamente desnudas, en la cama, inseparables, como figuras de cera. Y solo ocasionalmente un grito ronco salió de la cacofonía de un fuego furioso:

-¡Dios mío!

¿Cómo pudo resistirse? ¿Cómo podría haber pensado que sería capaz de resistir? ¿Que sería capaz de defenderse de este poder?

-Tan... increíblemente receptivo.

¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido sacrificarlo? A él… Su Harry. El más precioso y valioso, de todos los tesoros del mundo. Es un milagro que debe ser protegido.

-Eres solo mío. _“¡Y que los demás rueden al diablo!”_

Todo lo demás se ahogó en gemidos, en alientos roncos, en el sonido de un fuego y el trueno de un corazón. Y luego, de las ondulantes olas de aire al rojo vivo, del humo que se arremolinaba sobre la suciedad, eso es todo lo que quedaba de las habitaciones de Severus, sólo dos cuerpos desnudos, presionados entre sí.

Unidos por el aliento común.

Y el susurro de Harry:

-Te amo...

El susurro que lo calmó, y le trajo infinita felicidad, pero que también lo frenó... Como una ducha de hielo. Porque Severus repentinamente, con toda claridad aterradora, se dio cuenta de que estas palabras... que escuchaba por primera vez en su vida... las escuchaba por última vez...

Abrazó a Harry con fuerza y miró al techo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-_Dipsas_. Contraseña para mis habitaciones.

Severus cerró los ojos.

Mañana habrá terminado.

Todo... desaparecerá.

  
  


*** * ***

El desafío hizo que la Marca Oscura brillara con un fuego vivo, como si hubiera sido quemado nuevamente en la piel. El dolor se extendió hasta la clavícula. En parte, Severus aprendió a lidiar con esto, pero no hasta el infinito. Pero lo intentó. Se sentó en la cama, doblado por la mitad, presionando la palma de su otra mano contra el signo que se retorcía en la piel, apretando los dientes y sintiendo la sangre latir en sus sienes.

El dolor rodó en oleadas. Cuando ella se retiró un poco, Severus miró a Harry durmiendo a su lado, miró hasta que se reanudó el ataque.

Necesita aguantar. Ha pasado una hora entera. El Señor Oscuro eventualmente se rendirá y solo esperará las noticias. Y cuando no espera, ataca de nuevo. Severus tenía poco tiempo. Ya casi era de mañana. Él enviará un mensaje al Señor Oscuro solo después de que haya recuperado la memoria. Un recuerdo en el que todo lo que creó durante meses colapsará. En lugar de deseo, un profundo asco se asentará en los ojos verdes.

Entonces estará listo. Después de todo, no quedará nada que pueda detenerlo.

Severus cerró los párpados. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Harry debe odiarlo. Considerarlo un monstruo desprovisto de sentimientos y psicópata. Esa es la única forma en que Severus puede mantenerlo a salvo. No hay otra manera.

Cuando Dumbledore anuncie que está muerto, mañana, Harry debe estar preparado para eso. Todos los sentimientos que Severus le dio, deben morir con él. Es necesario destruir todos sus recuerdos, quitarle toda esperanza, asegurarse de que el niño no sienta nada por él, excepto desprecio y desdén. Si no hace esto... lo condenará a una agonía interminable. Harry es muy sentimental. Demasiado débil para sobrevivir a su ejecución, y debe seguir viviendo, ser fuerte para algún día liberarse de todos ellos: de Dumbledore, del Señor Oscuro. Debe ser firme, estar listo para repeler cualquier ataque, endurecido como una cuchilla de acero. Y Severus se encargará de esto.

Se lamió los labios y miró a Harry nuevamente.

Recordó las palabras que había escuchado de él, hace solo unas horas:

_"Siempre volveré a ti"._

Severus extendió la mano y pasó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos, por la mejilla, que se había sonrojado por el sueño.

_“Esta vez no volverás a mí, mi amor.”_

  
  


*** * ***

No quedaba mucho tiempo. Era necesario salir y no quería hacerlo. No para no mirarlo y no decir adiós, sino para mantener esta imagen en su corazón: Harry durmiendo en su cama. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Debe preparar todo. Debe... dejarle claro que quiere que venga a sus habitaciones hoy.

-¿Sabes que puedes venir aquí en cualquier momento? - Dijo Severus, deslizando sus labios sobre la frente de Harry. - Cuando quieras. Incluso hoy…

Sabía que Harry no podría esperar. Su niño es demasiado impaciente, y si obtiene permiso, no le tomará mucho tiempo aparecer aquí.

El niño asintió, y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello a los labios de Severus.

-Lo sé. Te voy a extrañar…

-Sí, - respondió Severus. - Lo harás.

La habitación se oscureció por un momento, y una mueca amarga retorció sus labios que acariciaban el cuello de Harry.

-Anoche... ¿obtuviste todo lo que querías? - Snape preguntó de repente, sosteniendo sus labios a un milímetro de su sien, sin darse cuenta de inmediato, de que había dejado de respirar, esperando una respuesta.

Él debe saberlo. Debe estar seguro de que le dio todo. Absolutamente todo.

-Sí, por supuesto, aún más - respondió Harry con una leve sonrisa. - Mucho más de lo que jamás soñé.

Severus exhaló y capturó un beso largo en la barbilla. Y luego se apartó y lo miró desde arriba.

Merlín, ¿alguna vez pensó que sería tan difícil para él, separarse de Harry?

-Vamos - dijo finalmente, dejando a Harry fuera de sus brazos. - Será mejor que regreses antes de que tus amigos se despierten - dijo, y dio la vuelta y entró en la sala de estar.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta del estudio, Severus se detuvo de repente. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, bajó la cabeza para que su cabello quedara cubierto por mechones de cabello caídos. No puede arriesgarse y dejar que el Harry note que él no puede esconderse. Harry empacó sus cosas y se paró a su lado.

-Bueno... adiós - dijo tartamudeando.

Estas palabras hicieron que la oscuridad se espese, y Severus sintió que un frío crecía en su interior, congelándolo y sin dejarlo respirar.

No miró a Harry. No quería mirarlo, pero sabía que tenía que obligarse a hacerlo, para que Harry no sospechara que algo estaba mal con él.

Severus levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que por última vez, vería en ellos, ese calor y esa luz...

Por última vez.

Y entonces vio a Harry darse la vuelta, y en ese momento el tiempo disminuyó la velocidad de su carrera, la bestia comenzó a aullar y correr, y de repente se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaban clavando en la muñeca de Harry. Se volvió asombrado, y Severus se dio cuenta de que ya no podía respirar.

_“Déjalo ir. No puedes retenerlo. Este es el final.”_

Sin embargo, cediendo al impulso, atrajo bruscamente a Harry hacia él, y se presionó contra sus labios, en un beso ardiente. Quería sumergirse en su calor una vez más. Una vez más sentir su sabor y mantenerlo... ahora hasta el final...

Harry gimió cuando Severus levantó la vista de sus labios para respirar cuando sus pulmones se quemaron por falta de aire.

-Te acompañaré - susurró con esfuerzo.

Agarrando la mano de Harry, lo condujo detrás de él, hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo. Al llegar al objetivo, tomó su varita y sacó el hechizo de bloqueo. Luego lo volvió a poner y se volvió hacia Harry. Por unos momentos, simplemente lo miró, paseando su mirada por su rostro, hasta que se demoró en su mejilla, todavía había una marca rojiza. Severus levantó lentamente su mano y tocó el lugar, acariciándolo suavemente. La piel estaba lisa y caliente.

-No quise golpearte - susurró. - Pero a veces las cosas se salen de control y no podemos influir en nada. Es más fuerte que nosotros.

Las palabras escapadas resultaron repugnantemente sinceras... incluso si Harry no las entendía.

-No te preocupes - dijo Harry con incertidumbre. - No importa. Ya lo olvidé.

Severus sonrió al borde de sus labios.

Eso estaba bien.

Bajó la mano y luego alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, mirando a Harry, que sonrió cálidamente una vez más, y luego se puso la capa de invisibilidad y desapareció debajo de ella. Severus le abrió la puerta y luego se paró en la puerta durante varios minutos, escuchando sus pasos. Cuanto más tranquilo sonaban, más oscuro se volvía, como si todo el mundo se fuera con ellos.

Severus cerró la puerta y presionó su frente contra la áspera hoja de la puerta. Estaba rodeado de una fría y espesa oscuridad. La oscuridad se vertió en su boca, impidiéndome respirar, arrastrándose debajo de su ropa, obligando a su cuerpo a cubrirse de "piel de gallina" y causar temblor. Ella chupó todo lo que se cruzó en su camino, dejando solo el humo amargo de la pérdida irreparable.

  
  


*** * ***

Había escarcha por todas partes en el laboratorio. Las jarras de vidrio y las violetas estaban cubiertas de escarcha, y parecía que con cada minuto la temperatura bajaba más y más, y los cristales de hielo caían al suelo del manto de Snape. Inclinándose sobre el charco de recuerdos, presionando la punta de su varita contra su sien y cubriéndose los ojos, parecía extremadamente concentrado. Sus labios se movieron, como si se estuviera diciendo algo a sí mismo. Una y otra vez, enrolló un hilo dorado en su varita y lo bajó al pensive. Con cada minuto, el sufrimiento aparecía más claramente en su rostro, pero no interrumpió su ocupación. Los dedos que mordían el borde del cuenco de piedra se volvieron blancos por la tensión, la vena que sobresalía en la sien, latía cada vez más rápido.

En algún momento, su rostro estaba distorsionado, y un puño cerrado con toda su fuerza golpeó el borde del tazón, una maldición silenciosa salió de sus labios. Sin embargo, recuperando un poco el aliento, continuó. Pero pasó un poco de tiempo y todo volvió a suceder: Severus golpeó nuevamente el pensive con el puño, pero esta vez le tomó más tiempo descansar: con las dos manos en el borde del tazón, la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, se paró sobre ella, respirando con dificultad.

Finalmente, cuando el último hilo dorado cayó en el cuenco, Severus abrió los ojos y de repente se tambaleó tanto que para no caer, tuvo que retirarse y apoyarse contra la pared. Por un minuto no pudo enfocar sus ojos, y cuando tuvo éxito, sus cejas convergieron sobre el puente de su nariz, su rostro distorsionado por la molestia, la ira brilló en sus ojos.

¡No funcionó como quería! Alguna parte parecía más o menos lógica, ¿pero el resto? ¡Maldita sea! Algunos recuerdos no cambiaron en absoluto. Era necesario arreglar todo, comenzar de nuevo, con calma y lentamente. Pero no había tiempo para esto. Además, sintió un agotamiento total. Estos esfuerzos agotaron su mente. Tendrá que dejarlo como está. ¿Pero Potter lo creerá? Después de todo, tantas cosas no convergen, tantos signos conflictivos... Solo podría esperar que Potter sea lo suficientemente ingenuo como para llamar la atención sobre ellos, que sucumbiría a las emociones y no buscaría explicaciones lógicas. El hecho de que no se molestará con la interpretación de los gestos, sino que se centrará únicamente en lo que ve y oye, y abrumado por una sensación de traición, se olvidará de todo lo que Severus le dio.

Solo quedaba una cosa...

Severus tomó una vela de un estante, le aplicó un hechizo rápido, y luego Lumos, y la vela brilló en verde.

Señal. Lo suficientemente clara y notable.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar el cuenco, hasta el borde.

Apretando los labios, envió su varita por última vez al grueso de hilos de oro. El destello... y los recuerdos giraron, y en la superficie comenzaron a parpadear, intercalados entre sí, tres imágenes: Harry, Voldemort, y una ampolleta con una poción.

El cebo. Lo suficientemente seductor, como para sumergirse en lo desconocido.

Severus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando la estantería comenzó a cerrarse, levantó la pierna para que el espacio permaneciera, lo suficientemente estrecho como para permanecer invisible a primera vista, pero lo suficientemente grande como para permitir el paso de la luz verde.

Luego recorrió la sala varias veces, mirándola desde diferentes ángulos.

Perfecto.

Solo queda salir y esperar a que los hechizos protectores funcionen.

  
  


*** * ***

El siguiente desafío llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Su antebrazo comenzó a doler durante la clase de pociones de la tarde con los estudiantes de primer año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Fue solo a través de enormes esfuerzos, que le fue posible completar la lección, pero tan pronto como la puerta de la clase se cerró detrás del último alumno, se inclinó por la mitad, presionó su mano contra su brazo, que estaba lleno de dolor, y pasó un cuarto de hora tratando de esperar el ataque.

Afortunadamente, esta lección era la última.

Todo el día, Severus se mantuvo lo más lejos posible de sus habitaciones. Esto era necesario para que Potter se atreviera a entrar allí.

Cuando el dolor disminuyó un poco, fue a Dumbledore para informar la llamada y la ausencia esperada.

Y luego un temblor frío se extendió a lo largo de su columna.

El hechizo de seguridad funcionó.

Potter entró en sus habitaciones.

Entonces, ahora todo terminará...

  
  


*** * ***

Poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta, bajando la cabeza y cubriéndose los ojos, Severus se paró en su oficina, en la puerta que conducía a la sala de estar. Parecía que el aire a su alrededor se estaba condensando, expulsando tentáculos y, envolviendo, tratando de romper el capullo de luz que lo rodeaba, para sumergirse en la profunda oscuridad.

Todo a su alrededor parecía estar afilado. Con cada respiración, cada detalle que lo rodeaba se agudizaba, como si algo borrara todas las ambigüedades y tonos medios, dejando solo... pura racionalidad. Control.

Solo el control lo ayudará a sobrevivir estos minutos. Es necesario ponerse, una armadura, envolverse, como si fuera una capa, con cuidado y escrupulosamente, para que nada entre, no lo toque, porque de lo contrario se desmoronaría. Es necesario mantener una cara inmóvil, una máscara tallada en piedra, impenetrable, sin un solo espacio. Y lo más importante, pase lo que pase, no importa lo que le golpee, no puede responder con una sola palabra, porque las palabras pueden traicionarlo. Debe soportar todo en silencio. _Absolutamente todo_.

Severus abrió los ojos. Se veían aún más oscuros de lo habitual, como si ahora no hubiera nada más que fría indiferencia. No había el más mínimo destello de luz en ellos, lo que los hacía parecer dos abismos profundos, en cuyo fondo todas las emociones estaban prisioneras.

Respirando hondo, entró en la sala de estar.

La entrada al laboratorio estaba abierta. Un resplandor verde cayó al suelo. Severus se acercó y entró.

Y lo vi a él.

El niño parado frente al pensive, aferrado a los bordes del cuenco. Su rostro se hundió en el mar dorado que se balanceaba.

Severus se congeló en la entrada. Con la mano apoyada en un armario lateral, esperó...

Pase lo que pase... _no importa lo que_...

Durante algún tiempo, las manos de Harry estaban apretando convulsivamente los bordes de piedra y Severus podía escuchar gemidos amortiguados y un inexpresivo, repetidamente "no".

Y ésta sola palabra, poseía tal poder sobre él, que Severus podía sentir las barreras erigidas por él, y esto era solo un preludio de lo que estaba por suceder.

No durará mucho. Un poco más, y el final llegará.

A todo.

De repente, el tiempo se detuvo y Severus contuvo el aliento, cuando Harry se enderezó bruscamente, emergiendo del cautiverio de sus recuerdos. El silencio que reinaba parecía muerto. El único sonido que lo rompió, fue el latido de su corazón. Sordo y pesado, como si una piedra se sacudiera y girara en su pecho.

Severus esperó intensamente... pero Harry permaneció inmóvil, de espaldas a él. No parecía respirar. Era como si algo dentro de él hubiera muerto repentinamente.

De repente hubo un golpe. Algo cayó de las manos del niño y golpeó el suelo. Severus notó cómo Harry se tambaleó y comenzó a girarse, y luego lo que vio en sus ojos verdes actuó sobre él como un poderoso golpe demoledor.

Asco. Odio. Y todo eso estaba dirigido a él.

El dolor fue tan fuerte, que toda su defensa se estremeció, el monstruo dentro, se estremeció y salió corriendo. Pero al instante contuvo su impulso, aplicando toda su fuerza de voluntad, toda su compostura, exponiéndolos como un escudo e intentando bloquearlos de los golpes que cayeron sobre él, de la boca de Potter.

-¡No te acerques a mí, Mortífago! - Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó a Severus. Su mano temblaba tanto que la punta de su varita rodeó los círculos equivocados en el aire, esparciendo chispas rojas de odio. - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así? ¿Cómo pudiste odiarme? ¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Snape guardó silencio. Miró el rostro retorcido de Harry, en sus ojos... y sus labios apretados en una delgada línea se volvieron más blancos.

Devoción. Fuego. Luz. Deseo. Todo ha desaparecido. Irrevocablemente. Ahora estos ojos eran más fríos que el hielo.

-¡Contéstame, traidor! ¿Por qué demonios estás en silencio? ¡Todo esto fue solo un juego para ti! ¡Lamentable entretenimiento! ¡Nunca signifiqué nada para ti! ¡Nada! ¡Mentiste todo el tiempo! ¡Todo este maldito tiempo!

Las lágrimas corrieron por la cara de Harry.

Severus no permitió que un solo músculo se estremeciera en su rostro, aunque sintió como si algo afilado le cortara el interior, abriendo bruscamente la herida. Permaneció inmóvil, como una escultura de piedra, porque si hubiera tratado de moverse, se habría desmoronado en el mismo momento.

-¡Me usaste! ¡Aprovechaste mi deseo, para realizar el tuyo! Pensé que al menos... ¡que al menos no me consideras un instrumento sin alma! ¡Pensé que eras el único que no intentaba usarme! ¡Y tú eres igual que todos! ¡Eres aún peor! Eres un monstruo! ¡Ni una sola persona podría... no podría... Todo este tiempo...! ¡Oh, Dios! - Harry agarró la varita con ambas manos. Parecía que ahora él mismo se derrumbaría, como chispas saliendo de su punta y más fuerte. - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste mostrarle lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros? ¡Después de todo, estos eran _nuestros_ recuerdos! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Cada palabra latía como un arpón afilado, arrancando trozos de carne, y a Severus le parecía que se aplicaba hierro rojo al rojo vivo a las heridas sangrantes desgarradas.

\- Bueno, dime… ¡Muestra cómo me hiciste un hazmerreír! ¡Dime cómo te reíste de un idiota ciego! ¡Dime cómo te divertiste cuando le mostraste nuestras escenas íntimas, gilipollas enfermo!

¿Este dolor permanecerá con él hasta el final? … ¿la imagen de los ojos verdes emanando veneno de desprecio? ¿O es esta fuerza desconocida que estúpidamente permitió que entrara en su corazón siempre es tan... cruel? ¿Entonces esto... resulta ser... una maldición?

En ese caso, la idea de que todo terminaría pronto, morir con su último aliento, parecía incluso... relajante.

-¿Cómo pude ver algo en ti? ¡Eres asqueroso! Te odio. ¿Oyes? ¡Te Odio! ¡Nunca te perdonaré! ¡Nunca!

La puerta se cerró de golpe. La sala quedó en silencio. Aún así, como la extensión de un lago, en las profundidades de las cuales murió la vida. Severus cerró los ojos y un largo suspiro salió de su pecho.

Eso es todo.

La tormenta terminó, y sobrevivió. Aunque se dividió en miles de fragmentos, que se mantuvieron unidos únicamente por los esfuerzos de la voluntad.

Severus abrió los dedos, cavando en la madera del armario, y presionó su mano contra el letrero que ardía bajo la tela del manto. Solo ahora notó que sus uñas estaban rotas y sus dedos estaban en sangre, pero no le prestó atención. Se arremangó la manga y miró el gran punto dolorido alrededor de la marca, que se retorcía sobre su piel.

Ahora él está listo.

Levantando la cabeza, Severus miró alrededor del laboratorio, luego fue a uno de los gabinetes y sacó una pila de páginas ocultas entre los volúmenes: en un momento las arrancó de un libro sobre Hogwarts en el hechizo Legilimens Evocis. En el primero, en el número doscientos cincuenta y tres, había un título en negrita: "Legilimens Evocis: cómo falsificar pensamientos y cambiar su significado".

Puso las páginas sobre la mesa, sacó su varita y, al momento siguiente, se vieron envueltas en llamas, convirtiéndolas en un puñado de cenizas negras. Cuando se quemaron, sacó la varita y volvió a mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Es imposible permitir que incluso la más mínima evidencia de sus verdaderas intenciones permanezca aquí.

Y entonces notó una pequeña caja roja arrugada tirada en el suelo. Potter la dejó caer. Severus se acercó y la miró por un momento. Él sabía que no debía tocarla. No ahora. No, después de todo lo que acaba de pasar aquí...

Pero aun así lo hizo. Sin escuchar el feroz grito de protesta que sonó en su cabeza en ese momento, se inclinó y levantó la caja del suelo con una mano temblorosa. La abrió. Dentro, había una pequeña postal. Severus la giró con mucho cuidado, sintiéndose ahogado, quien, en lugar de navegar hacia la costa salvadora, voluntariamente permite que las olas se arrojen sobre las rocas afiladas que sobresalen del agua, y comenzó a leer:

_“Severus:_

_No puedo expresar con palabras lo que siento, pero me gustaría que supieras que no importa dónde esté y lo que haga, siempre estás conmigo: en mis pensamientos, en mi corazón, en cada respiración que respiro. Odio anhelarte. Cuando no estás cerca, me siento vacío. Como si me hubieran arrancado una parte. Como si hubieran tomado la luz._

_Probablemente pienses que esto es estúpido y sentimental, pero no me importa. Para mí, eres todo lo que necesito, todo por lo que vale la pena vivir. Sin ti no hay nada. Ya no puedo vivir sin tu mirada, tus toques, incluso, sin tus agudos comentarios... ¡Merlín! Especialmente sin ellos..._

_Y cuanto más pienso, tratando de entender lo que me está sucediendo, más me convenzo de que... **Te amo**._

_Puedes burlarte. Puedes reírte de mí. Sé que lo estás haciendo ahora. Pero no puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo. Es algo increíblemente poderoso. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Y también sé, que incluso si quisiera arrebatar este sentimiento, sería arrancándome el corazón. Por lo tanto, siempre estará conmigo. Hagas lo que hagas._

_Siempre seré tuyo._

_Harry.”_

Severus respiró hondo, como si antes de un golpe mortal en las rocas, y luego las olas del mar escarlata lo cubrieran. Tragándose todo.

  
  


*** * ***

Una espesa oscuridad reinaba en el Bosque Prohibido. Cada vez que Severus entraba aquí, se sentía abrumado por la sensación de estar caminando hacia un abismo desconocido. Y ahora el bosque estaba frente a él con una pared oscura, como una cortina tejida de la oscuridad, detrás de la cual se podía ocultar cualquier cosa.

Dándose la vuelta, miró Hogwarts que quedaba atrás. La nieve caía silenciosamente, dispersando silenciosamente sus huellas. Y en la distancia una luz estaba encendida. 

Torre Gryffindor.

No volverá a ver esto. Nunca.

Los meses que pasó con Harry... se convirtieron en el impulso para la libertad, un viento libre estalló en las paredes que habían sido su prisión, durante toda su vida. Podría llamarlo... felicidad. Si Severus conociera su significado...

Los delgados labios se contrajeron en una sonrisa amarga. Los tenues destellos de luz que parpadeaban en los ojos negros se apagaron.

_“Qué sentimental te has vuelto...”_

Ahora no le quedaba nada. Nada más que oscuridad.

Oscuro de nuevo. Severus está acostumbrado a la oscuridad. La oscuridad era antes de la luz y vendrá después de la luz. Conoce los nombres de la Oscuridad: la umbra, la penumbra, la antumbra. Tiene tantos nombres para las sombras, como los marineros para las olas. Cuando somos expertos, aprendemos los detalles. Y él es un experto en negro. Y la oscuridad es su hogar. Y entrará en ella, tan orgulloso como lo llevó en sí mismo toda su vida. Solo que esta vez... no está destinado a regresar de ella.

Pero al menos esta es su elección. Ni el Señor Oscuro, ni Dumbledore, ni ninguna otra escoria intervino. Sólo él.

Al menos en esto, fue capaz de manejar su vida de forma independiente...

Severus apartó la vista de las brillantes luces de la torre y se volvió para mirar la oscuridad que se extendía ante él.

Es hora…

Se cerró los párpados y... Apareció.

  
  


*** * ***

El primer hechizo lo derribó. Barrió todo su cuerpo, como un látigo que atravesaba todos sus nervios. El segundo fue aún peor. Severus no escuchó nada más que su propio grito, y no vio nada más que oscuridad, destellando con un dolor desagradable y terrible. Su cuerpo sacudido por espasmos fue devorado por el fuego, parecía que todo el interior fue sacado y reemplazado con enormes agujas, cuyos extremos llegaron hasta los huesos y se clavaron en ellos, atravesándolos de un lado a otro. Sintió un hedor a piel quemada. Su propia piel.

La conciencia indefensa gritó. Pero el Señor Oscuro no trató de buscar nada en él. Tenía la intención de destruirlo, y su ira no conocía límites. Golpeó, mordió, ahogó y rasgó. Piel, cuerpo, cerebro. Alma…

Un hechizo tras otro. Uno por uno. Y más. Y más.

Severus no había escuchado ni visto nada. Estaba acostado en el fondo del abismo, y las criaturas que vivían allí lo estaban desgarrando vivo, y solo en algún lugar en la parte superior, mucho más alto de lo que podía alcanzar, donde debería haber luz... la oscuridad centelleaba como dos chispas verdes.

Y entonces llegó la oscuridad.

*** * ***

Salió de él a la superficie, como de un océano de lava hirviendo. Todo en él ardía, se estremecía en convulsiones, pulsaba.

Severus apenas abrió los ojos, y una tenue luz estalló en la oscuridad. Y vio el rostro del Señor Oscuro inclinado sobre él, distorsionado por una furia inhumana. Su boca carecía de labios, pero Severus no escuchó una sola palabra. Todo en su cabeza se confundió.

Cerró los párpados pesados, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, e inmediatamente sintió una quemadura en las mejillas que le quemó todos los sentidos, lo que lo devolvió instantáneamente al fondo del abismo, lleno de gritos y estertores de agonía. Y de nuevo el hechizo. Interminable…

Y de nuevo vino la oscuridad.

*** * ***

La oscuridad era... gélida. La lava ardiente se convirtió en un océano helado. Para salir de él, tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Músculos de plomo, falta de aire, rompiendo su cuerpo con calambres continuos. Pero la superficie se estaba acercando. Más y más cerca.

Llegó el primer olor. El olor a nieve. Viento. Corteza de madera. Después de un tiempo, el sentido del tacto se unió a ellos. Sintió algo mojado. Y pérdida de sensibilidad.

Los párpados parecían pegarse. Trató de separarlos. Esto estaba lejos de ser inmediato. Lo primero que vio fue... blanco. Blanca y suelta. Y una raíz oscura sobresalía.

El silencio de terciopelo reinaba a su alrededor. Ella solo estaba perturbada por su rápida respiración.

Estaba vivo.

Vaya milagro.

Él estaba... muriendo.

Y ahora estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, su mejilla presionada contra la nieve, y su cabeza estaba tan pesada, como si alguien la hubiera rellenado con piedras.

El dolor retrocedió un poco. Dejó atrás nervios dolorosamente sensibles, músculos pesados, conciencia atormentada. Pero aún así, el dolor retrocedió.

¿Qué pasó?

Severus respiró hondo y lentamente levantó la cabeza, y luego, obligando a sus músculos debilitados a obedecer, se alzó sobre los codos.

¿Dónde estaba?

Lentamente miró alrededor de los gruesos troncos de los árboles que se alzaban sobre el campo nevado.

El bosque prohibido.

Miró a lo lejos. Había algo detrás de los árboles. Luces distantes. Y sobresaliendo contra el cielo del amanecer de las torres del castillo.

Hogwarts.


	82. La verdad. VII

Severus ni siquiera pensó en regresar. No _había_ vuelta atrás para él.

Tenía que morir... y no volver al mundo, cuya entrada ya estaba cerrada para él.

Y sin embargo, estaba aquí. En su cama. En la mesita de noche, había botellas de pociones medicinales preparadas personalmente y, desde la sala de estar, apareció el crepitante fuego en la chimenea.

¿Cómo sucedió esto?

El Señor Oscuro nunca perdonaba. Mató sin pestañear, pero aquellos que más le fallaron, los torturó hasta que a la víctima le desprendió la carne de los huesos. Sin embargo, él mismo no tenía rastro de tortura, con la excepción de una cicatriz en la mejilla... y el recuerdo que lo hizo estremecerse...

Pero todas las heridas y abrasiones, todas las lesiones y heridas corporales se curan... pero las heridas que permanecen en el alma, nunca sanan.

Sobrevivió, lo que significa que... aún no ha terminado, y el Señor Oscuro tiene otros planes para él... Porque Voldemort vio el recuerdo que Severus le mostró. El Señor Oscuro no es estúpido, y sabía muy bien que en el momento en que Potter descubrió la verdad, todo había terminado. Ahora nada se puede arreglar.

¿Entonces el Señor Oscuro se volvió completamente loco? ¿No puede esperar a que Severus intente restaurar la confianza de Potter? ¿Qué intentará hacer lo imposible y "en agradecimiento por la misericordia prestada" llevará al niño hacia él? ¿Por qué entonces no le dio instrucciones relevantes, sino que simplemente lo arrojó a las puertas del castillo, como un perro sin dueño? ¿Qué espera él?

La mente de Severus estaba ocupada buscando la respuesta a estas preguntas, incluso cuando la fiebre le quemaba el cuerpo.

Y sin embargo, no pudo resolver ese problema. Cada explicación que cruzó por su mente parecía inverosímil. No había ningún enlace que pudiera unir elementos dispares.

Severus no tenía dudas de que lo seguirían. Seguramente el Señor Oscuro ya ha designado espías que informarán sobre cada uno de sus movimientos. Tal vez se pregunta si mantuvo al menos alguna relación con Potter y si tiene sentido intentarlo de nuevo...

El Señor Oscuro no está acostumbrado a retirarse. No admitirá la derrota. Indudablemente, esperaba que Potter sintiera algo por Severus, y decidió comprobarlo.

Pero esa era la idea más absurda de todas las posibles. Severus usó todos los medios para matar todo lo que Harry pudo sentir. Absolutamente todo. Después de lo que iba a hacer con él, no quedaba nada en el niño, excepto hielo. Y se asegurará de que todo siga siendo así. De modo que en los ojos verdes estará impreso para siempre, como el monstruo despiadado que vio en el charco de la memoria, para que la luz ya no parpadee en ellos, porque de lo contrario... todos sus sacrificios serán en vano.

Incluso si eso significaba que nuevamente tendría que alimentar el asco y el odio ardiente que el niño ahora estaba quemando con él.

Severus tendrá que retratar los mismos sentimientos, para que Potter no dude por un segundo, que lo que vio en el pensive, es falso o al menos parcialmente falso.

Y si él mismo lo olvida y le regala al menos una mirada, el Señor Oscuro lo sabrá de inmediato.

Merlín, ¡qué juego tan vil le espera!

  
  


*** * ***

Los dedos que agarraban el pomo de la puerta, temblaban ligeramente. La miró y no podía creer que le pertenecieran. Que él, Severus Snape, pueda sentir cierta incomodidad al tener que cruzar el umbral de una clase llena de estudiantes, caminar entre las filas, mirar las caras de los presentes y finalmente mirarlo a los ojos... en especial a _él_. Por primera vez desde... En cierto modo, será como la primera vez... Ahora el mundo creado por ellos dos, en los últimos cinco meses estaba en ruinas, y solo Severus sabía lo que realmente sucedió entre ellos y qué tipo de paz era, antes de que muriera para siempre.

Y supo que tan pronto como viera a Potter, los fragmentos de ese mundo cobrarían vida y comenzarían a gritarle, rogando que peguen lo roto, pero no podía darse el lujo de responder.

No debería permitirse nada personal con respecto a Potter. Simplemente no puede. No después de todo... No. Ni un solo comentario, solo la burla habitual destinada a algunos oídos. Y sin posponerlos, comenzará de inmediato tan pronto como ingrese a la clase.

Necesita forzarse a retratar la indiferencia. La hostilidad.

Y todo esto en mayor medida que antes.

Potter es solo un estudiante. A partir de este momento solo es un alumno. El mismo imbécil insoportable, audaz y molesto que había sido para él en el transcurso de todos los años anteriores.

¡Y nada más!

Para extinguir una llama, un balde de agua es suficiente, pero si se trata de un incendio, se necesitarán tanques...

Lo que sea que el Señor Oscuro espera, no lo recibirá. Severus apoyará este juego despiadado en el que la victoria solo se puede lograr mediante el odio y el desprecio. Y con máscaras, no tiene rivales. Aquí él es el mejor. Por lo tanto, el público espera una actuación de la más alta calidad.

Cerró los párpados. El mundo que lo rodea perdió su color, se desvaneció, las sombras se arrastraron por las paredes. Por una fracción de segundo, un destello escarlata brilló, pero la oscuridad la consumió de inmediato. La luz en el pasillo se atenuó y Severus permaneció en completa oscuridad.

Cuando el maestro de pociones abrió los ojos, solo el odio ardía en ellos.

Luego presionó la manija y entró en el aula.

*** * ***

Severus observó en silencio, mientras Potter salía del aula, seguido de Granger. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, sacó su varita, lanzó un hechizo de bloqueo e inmediatamente la oscuridad que lo envolvía como una capa se disipó. Lo dejaron solo.

Con un profundo suspiro, se dejó caer en la silla y, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, bajó la cabeza y presionó la frente contra la palma de la mano.

Ahora todas las lecciones en presencia de Potter serán así: llenas de comentarios y puntos de vista insultantes, ardiendo de odio, hostilidad y resentimiento, colgando como nubes saturadas de electricidad en una tormenta eléctrica, cuya colisión se acompaña de truenos ensordecedores, una lluvia ardiente de relámpagos y el olor de un incendio forestal.

El niño ha cambiado más allá del reconocimiento. Si Severus no hubiera tenido problemas para leer la cara de Harry y todos sus pensamientos e intenciones, no lo reconocería. Ahora... su alma se ha convertido en un libro cerrado. Ni una sola emoción. Nada. Era como si Potter se hubiera puesto una máscara de acero, por lo que solo los contornos de sus ojos hundidos en la oscuridad eran visibles. Bueno, Severus no estaba sorprendido. Algo similar era de esperarse. Él mismo forjó esta máscara con sus propias manos. Ella es el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Y ahora tendrá que mirarla todos los días. Cada maldito día de su maldita vida.

Si tan solo pudiera... arrancarla, tirarla al suelo, pisotearla, destruirla, hacer que Harry recupere el sentido, regrese... Para ver de nuevo en sus ojos, al menos una sombra, un pequeño reflejo fantasmal de esos sentimientos que irradiaba tan generosamente, para ver cómo tiembla y arde de ira, incluso si es una llama de odio... ¡cualquier cosa! Eso sería mejor que...

Severus golpeó la mesa.

Pero no puede.

De repente, un pensamiento cruzó por él, que el Señor Oscuro no había aprisionado su conciencia en la pesadilla más terrible...

Todavía había una foto frente a él, cuando Potter de repente se tambaleó y casi se cae. Esta máscara parecía ser demasiado pesada para él. Y Severus, como nadie más, sabía qué carga era. Él mismo usó una similar toda su vida y entendió lo agotador que era incluso físicamente...

Ahora también tenía puesta una máscara y también una de las más difíciles de su vida. Pero aún así, logró contenerla. Aunque ella casi salió volando en el momento en que él casi inconscientemente agarró su varita y levantó esa jodida botella. Afortunadamente, la clase estaba casi vacía para entonces.

Severus levantó la cabeza y miró la botella en una de las mesas, medio llena de líquido púrpura. Lentamente se levantó de su silla y, la sujeto con una fuerza desconocida, se acercó a ella, lo tomó en su mano y luego sintió el aroma a vainilla y chocolate. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Y luego el aula se cubrió de niebla roja, el aire se llenó de calor. El banco en el que Harry estaba sentado, envuelto en fuego, y la llama de recuerdos de Severus...

  
  


*** * ***

Todos los días, Severus esperaba una llamada del Señor Oscuro o algún tipo de señal de él, pero no. Tampoco notó ningún cambio en su actitud hacia sí mismo por parte de los Slytherins. Sus pupilos continuaron teniendo una actitud respetuosa. Entonces, ninguno de ellos se enteró de lo que había sucedido.

Una revisión diaria del "Profeta" con el fin de encontrar al menos algo que pueda provocar suposiciones sobre los planes futuros del Señor Oscuro tampoco funcionó, como si hubiera detenido todos los ataques, o tal vez estos mediocres garabatos decidieron mantener todo en secreto, para no sembrar el pánico y no causar quejas contra el Ministerio, que no puede evitar ataques.

Por supuesto, Dumbledore también permaneció, pero el viejo, después de haber perdido su fuente de información, estaba ciego como un topo y no podía decir nada concreto. Por supuesto, Severus tuvo que explicar la razón de su estado de salud tan deplorable, que lo obligó a acostarse durante dos días en la cama y soportar visitar del director y Pomfrey. Dumbledore escuchó en silencio su historia, de que el Señor Oscuro probablemente lo atacó porque comenzó a especular sobre su papel de doble espía, y que solo un milagro lo ayudó a salir con vida. Y sin embargo, aunque Dumbledore también era un excelente oculto, Severus captó las vibraciones de ira y decepción que emanaban de él, incluso si intentaba ocultar sus emociones.

Tan lleno de simpatía fingida y falsa preocupación por su salud, las opiniones del director, que no se separó de sus malditas rodajas de limón, despertaron el ardiente deseo de Severus de ver cómo se atragantaba con ellas.

Porque entendió que esta era la preocupación del desollador que quería que el ganado sacrificado estuviera en las mejores condiciones posibles, ya que eso proporcionaría una mayor ganancia.

Los deberes cotidianos se volvieron aún más dolorosos para Severus. Las pupilas parecían completamente desprovistas de cerebro y sus colegas, incapaces de ver más allá de sus propias narices. Y la primera de ellas era McGonagall, quien en cada caso le recordaba la eliminación de todos los puntos de su facultad. Incluso Sprout, ahora encendió hostilidad inapropiada hacia él. Llegó al punto de que ella no quería compartir con él las vainas del epitafio, que él había recogido recientemente y que necesitaba para preparar pociones, porque él, en sus palabras, era una "roca sin compasión". Severus no dijo que ella misma parecía una montaña. Al menos en la roca, la más grande de todas las que había visto. Después de todo, decir esto significaría ir a la guerra con el resto del personal docente, y tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, para comenzar a disputas ridículas con estas personas miserables. Así que silenciosamente cerró la puerta de su oficina y regresó a su habitación.

Sin embargo, antes de que Severus se encontrara en una galería cercana, alguien se topó con él. Una penumbra que surgió instantáneamente, atravesó un destello de calor cuando notó un cabello oscuro y despeinado y un destello de gafas, percibió un aroma familiar y escuchó una tranquila exclamación:

-¡Oh!

Retrocedió, mirando al aturdido niño parpadeante.

Potter...

El calor se intensificó cuando Harry levantó la vista y Severus vio los hermosos ojos verdes, tan cerca.

Le tomó unos minutos contener las llamas que lo envolvieron, conducirlo lo más profundo posible y convertir su rostro en una máscara de piedra inmóvil. Sin embargo, las máscaras apresuradamente vestidas no se sostienen bien y no ocultan cuidadosamente lo que deberían ocultar.

Potter recuperó rápidamente el sentido y, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de a quién se enfrentaba, la expresión de su rostro cambió de inmediato y sus ojos se volvieron indiferentemente fríos. Dio un paso atrás y se enderezó, mirando a Severus directamente a los ojos, como desafiándolo. Severus apretó los dientes, haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que todo lo que estaba hirviendo no saliera a la superficie.

Durante algún tiempo se enfrentaron, liderando un duelo de miradas, como luchadores en la arena. E incluso si parecía desde el exterior que reinaba un silencio absoluto, esto no era así, ya que el espacio a su alrededor se llenaba con... un latido del corazón. Se estaba volviendo más rápido, más fuerte. Y el olor... corrientes de vainilla se elevaron en el aire, envolviéndose alrededor de Severus, como una telaraña, encogiéndose cada vez más fuertemente, penetrando en sus pulmones...

Harry se movió, pero Severus fue más rápido. Dando un paso a la izquierda, se interpuso en su camino.

El niño se congeló, confundido por esta maniobra. Después de dudar, dio un paso en la otra dirección, pero Severus nuevamente se interpuso en su camino.

El latido del corazón ya llenaba todo el espacio y ahora incluso penetraba en las paredes, haciendo temblar todo el castillo, y solo un minuto después, el sonido de los pasos se abrió paso a través de este zumbido.

Severus apenas se obligó a separarse de los ojos verdes que lo atraían con fuerza magnética, y miró profundamente en el pasillo. Sinistra se acercaba a ellos.

Verso de latidos del corazón. Solo había un eco resonante, y provenía de algún lugar en las profundidades.

Severus dio un paso adelante, evitando al niño y sin prestar atención a las gotas de este increíble aroma que se aferra al costado de su manto.

-Oh, buenas noches, Severus.

No respondió el saludo. Al doblar la esquina, abrió la primera puerta que se cruzó y se encontró en un armario estrecho y oscuro. Se apoyó contra la pared fría, y luego las lenguas de la llama helada de la ira se arrastraron sobre las piedras, iluminando la habitación y la cara severa del maestro de pociones, en el que sus ojos se oscurecieron de ira.

Esta era la última vez que tuvo instinto. La última vez que permitió que la cercanía del niño le hiciera perder la cabeza. La última vez que se traicionaba a sí mismo. ¡El último!

Severus cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Las lenguas de fuego cayeron un poco.

Pero estuvo tan cerca... Al alcance de su mano... ¿era realmente imposible permitirse...?

¡Maldita sea!

El fuego se extinguió, hundiendo el armario en la desesperada oscuridad.

Tiene que evitarlo. A toda costa. No debe a acercarse a Potter. No puede confiar en sus reacciones. No puede confiar en sí mismo.

  
  


*** * ***

El dormitorio estaba oscuro. La única fuente de luz, era una vela que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Su luz parpadeante agarró los contornos de los muebles de la oscuridad. La habitación parecía vacía, pero suaves gemidos provenían de alguna parte. Y con solo mirar de cerca, fue posible notar los contornos de una pequeña figura en una cómoda cerca de la pared. La serpiente plateada reflejó una luz suave y el león dorado se fusionó en el abrazo. De ellos emanaban estos sonidos sin sentido: gemidos de placer y suspiros elocuentes.

Pero eso no es todo. Otro sonido se mezcló con ellos: un silencio, como si se ahogara la respiración, y no provenía de la estatuilla, sino de algún lugar fuera de la oscuridad donde estaba el sillón, y Snape estaba sentado en él.

Su mano se movía rápidamente a lo largo de su gran pene expuesto, que sobresalía de sus pantalones abiertos. La tela del manto crujía suavemente con cada movimiento, su lengua se deslizaba sobre sus labios secos una y otra vez, un aliento cada vez más ronco y confuso, escapó de su boca abierta. La mirada borrosa de sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad se fija en la cama.

Potter... desnudo, con solo una corbata verde colgando de su cuello, abriendo las piernas, se masturbaba en su cama... para él... única y exclusivamente para él. Su cuerpo frágil arqueado con un arco, el sudor rodaba por su pecho ligero, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados...

Sus labios susurrando: _Todo lo mejor, Severus_...

Aquí está arrodillado sobre sábanas oscuras y, empujando las nalgas, esperando su invasión, le ruega que se apure... Aquí extiende las mitades, abre la entrada y le da a Severus la mejor vista posible...

Los dedos largos apretaron el tronco de un miembro pulsante que desbordaba depredador. Ojos casi dolorosamente encantados fulminaron con la mirada la cama.

Potter se retuerce debajo de él, gime roncamente, sus ojos nublados por el deseo, una sonrisa faltante en sus labios...

Sus labios susurran:

_Severus... Severus... Severus..._

Su cuerpo tiembla en sollozos... y luego, calmado y acalorado, se duerme en su cama... aferrándose fuertemente a él...

De la estatuilla salió un ronco grito de orgasmo. La oscuridad brilló de color escarlata, y Severus se congeló, apretando convulsivamente su propia polla y vertiéndola en su palma. Parecía que por la tensión acumulada la parte inferior de su abdomen explotaría, pero luego esta sensación fue reemplazada por un vacío desagradable, que gradualmente envolvió su cuerpo y alma. Sus párpados cayeron fuertemente, su boca se abrió en un grito tonto.

Él mismo no sabía cuánto duró este orgasmo, pero cuando su mente volvió a la realidad, escuchó un suave, suave susurro:

_Buenas noches, Severus..._

En ese momento, una varita apareció en su mano. Con un breve gesto, apagó una sola vela, pero antes de verse envuelto en una espesa oscuridad impenetrable, apuntó su varita a la estatuilla y lanzó un hechizo no verbal. Se quedó en silencio, y luego el mismo susurro suave volvió a sonar en la oscuridad:

_Buenas noches, Severus..._

Y luego otra vez. Y nuevamente la voz tranquila repitió:

_Buenas noches, Severus..._

_Buenas noches…_

_Buenas noches…_

Esto continuó hasta que este susurro se convirtió en un eco interminable, establecido para siempre en este frío abismo negro, que ahora se convirtió en la morada de Severus.

  
  


*** * ***

Dando vuelta en la esquina y echando una mirada superficial a los Gryffindors y Slytherins que lo esperaban frente a la clase, Severus notó que no estaba... Potter entre ellos.

Involuntariamente disminuyó la velocidad, y una espesa oscuridad pegajosa fluyó por el pasillo, subiendo rápidamente casi de rodillas. Su mirada se desvió hacia un lado y agarró de la oscuridad dos figuras presionadas una contra la otra.

Granger, sollozando, se apoyó en el hombro de Weasley, quien torpemente trató de consolarla.

En el repentino silencio que colgaba, solo hubo un latido sordo y rápido. Fue increíblemente difícil caminar, y Severus luchó a través de la espesa oscuridad. Parecía que algunas criaturas se arrastraban dentro de ella, aferrándose a los pisos del manto, tratando de arrastrarlo al atolladero.

Cerrando la puerta detrás del último alumno que entró en el aula, se dirigió inmediatamente al escritorio de Weasley y Granger y, tratando de dar su voz con notas de enojo, preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Potter?

Severus notó cómo la niña tragaba frenéticamente, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir no saliera de su lengua. Pero antes de abrir la boca, los Weasley se adelantaron a ella:

-Harry se desmayó en Historia de la Magia. Está en el ala del hospital.

La sala estaba iluminada por un deslumbrante destello frío, como si un rayo hubiera golpeado el centro del aula, dejando paredes quemadas y yeso cayendo del techo. El corazón de Severus tembló, pero logró controlarse cuando escuchó un resoplido, y luego la voz sonora de Zabini:

-¡Cierto! Se derrumbó por todo el lugar y directamente con la cabeza al suelo. Tal vez es por eso que su cerebro caerá en su lugar. Es una pena que no haya estado allí. Fue una vista maravillosa... - Zabini se levantó de un salto y, presionando la palma de su mano contra su frente, comenzó a fingir que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, causando una tormenta de emoción entre los Slytherins.

Pero Severus no vio eso. Lentes rotos y una frente ensangrentada surgieron frente a sus ojos...

Lo lastimó tanto... por eso debía esconder su rostro detrás de una máscara impenetrable forjada en acero y hielo...

La fuerte carcajada de los Slytherin lo volvieron a la realidad. Dirigió su mirada a sus cargos, sintiendo la ola de ira hirviendo dentro. Sus dedos se apretaron involuntariamente en puños, y se dio cuenta de que su propia máscara se estaba cayendo y no podía sostenerla. Apenas había logrado darle la espalda, cuando la expresión de su rostro cambió de inmediato, reflejando por una fracción de segundo, una tormenta de emociones reprimida hasta ahora, pero en el siguiente instante volvió a cerrarse e inexpugnable. Fue como una poderosa explosión debajo de la columna de agua, cuando solo un leve eco del infierno del megatón se abrió en el fondo del mar.

Por supuesto, los Slytherin lo observaron, esperando un comentario apropiado. Y no los decepcionará...

Severus sacó su varita y señaló hacia el tablero. Las letras aparecieron en una superficie oscura. Se volvió hacia la clase y su rostro estaba distorsionado por una mueca de frío sarcasmo.

-Espero que sus éxitos sean más impresionantes hoy, ya que no hay ninguna persona entre ustedes cuya presencia haya bajado tan tristemente el nivel general de la clase. - Los Slytherins sonrieron un poco. En la pizarra y los libros de texto en la página trescientos diecinueve, encontrarán toda la información sobre la poción desinfectante. Tienen tiempo hasta el final de la clase. Proceder.

Dicho esto, fue a su escritorio, se sentó en su silla, sacó el primer libro que recibió de un cajón, lo abrió al azar y se inclinó sobre él, fijando su mirada invisible en letras y sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Severus sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era arriesgado e imprudente, pero tenía que averiguar en qué estado se encontraba Potter.

Él irá a él esa noche.

¡Al diablo con eso!

  
  


*** * ***

Severus sacó una pequeña botella de su bolsillo secreto en su túnica, se la llevó a los labios y tomó dos sorbos. Luego miró pensativo el líquido transparente y bebió el resto de una sola vez. Se tapó el cuello con un tapón y devolvió la botella vacía a su bolsillo. Un minuto después, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a formarse ondas y la forma de la figura comenzó a desdibujarse. Su silueta parecía desvanecerse, fusionándose con el espacio. Sin embargo, antes de que este proceso se completara, sacó su varita y, dirigiéndose a sí mismo, susurró:

-_Invisibilis Verum. _

Escondiendo su varita en el bolsillo, agarró cuidadosamente el pomo de la puerta, silenciosamente la abrió y se deslizó en la oscuridad del ala del Hospital. La tenue luz de la luna se filtraba desde las altas ventanas, dispersando ligeramente la espesa oscuridad.

Severus caminó en silencio hacia la única cama ocupada. La vista de la cara pálida y profundamente somnolienta de Harry, con ojeras en los ojos, mejillas hundidas y un halo de cabello negro esparcido al azar sobre la almohada, lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Su mano derecha tembló y comenzó a levantarse, pero se detuvo y, cerrando los párpados, apretó los dedos en un puño.

_“No deberías hacer esto... viniste aquí solo para ver...”_

Abrió los ojos y su mirada casi se deslizó suavemente por la cara de Harry. Delgados dedos se enderezaron.

_“Solo una vez...”_

Severus simplemente no pudo contenerse. 

Muy suavemente, con solo las yemas de sus dedos, tocó la cara de Harry, y en ese momento cuando sus dedos fríos sintieron la piel suave... y el mundo a su alrededor se puso rojo, ardiente y vivo, brotando como fuego líquido hasta su garganta. El espacio se arremolinó en un torbellino y giró más y más rápido.

Por un leve momento, Severus simplemente se paró cerca de Harry, acariciando su mejilla casi sin peso, y luego retiró la mano y la puso pálida, tendiéndola sobre la palma de la mano. Un extraño sonido surgió de su garganta, como el último aliento de un hombre moribundo, se dejó caer en una silla al lado de la cama y, sin apartar los ojos de la cara del niño, agarró su palma con ambas manos, se la llevó a los labios y comenzó a besarla desinteresadamente. Todo giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa, la llama lamió el techo. Juntó los dedos inmóviles, luego comenzó a besar de nuevo, como... pidiendo perdón.

Finalmente se congeló, presionando la mano de Harry contra sus delgados labios y aún sin apartar los ojos de su rostro.

_“Sé que es difícil para ti... Tampoco es fácil para mí darme cuenta de que me consideras un monstruo...”_

El fuego estaba ligeramente debilitado. Severus sacó la mano de Harry de sus labios, pero no la soltó, agarrando frenéticamente la palma de su mano, como si temiera que alguien se la quitara.

“... _pero es necesario, mi amor. Esta es la única forma de protegerte.”_

En ese momento, la pequeña mano de Harry, apretó los dedos de Severus, obligándolo a estremecerse y apresuradamente dirigir su mirada a su rostro. Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico, y luego murmuró algo inaudible y se giró sobre un costado, tirando la palma de Severus hacia su costado y apretando su rostro contra ella.

Snape se congeló. Podía quitarle la mano. Podría levantarse e irse. ¿Por qué, en lugar de hacer eso, se quedó atónito, absorbiendo ansiosamente cada línea de la cara de Harry e incapaz de tener suficiente vista?

_“Tonto...”_

  
  


*** * ***

Esto no debería haberse hecho.

Severus se dio cuenta de esto, sintiendo la larga mirada de Potter fija en él en el Gran Comedor. Por primera vez desde... Y cuando se repitió dos veces durante la lección, no tenía dudas de que había cometido un error. Un error que podría ser muy costoso.

La cara de Harry ahora ha cambiado. La inaccesible expresión cerrada desapareció, como si hubiera comenzado a abrirse. Esa noche que Severus pasó junto a su cama, sucedió algo. Pero Potter no podía recordar nada. Dormía tan profundamente que solo una delgada línea lo separaba de la postración completa. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Por qué se le rompió la máscara?

Y ahora, mirando todo esto y notando las miradas que Harry comenzó a lanzarle, Severus sintió que la ira creciendo dentro de él le quemaba la garganta.

¿Ya lo sabe el Señor Oscuro? ¿Sus espías notaron que estos puntos de vista dejaron desprecio helado? ¿Qué han cambiado? Lo que se asentó en los ojos de Potter... ¿dudas? Era como si Potter estuviera envuelto en algo, y un velo cegador de odio cayó de sus ojos, y ahora comenzó a... pensar.

¡Maldita sea! Si él, Severus hubiera muerto, ¡nada de eso hubiera sucedido! ¡Sin encontrarse, sin contactarlo, Potter no se abriría ahora y aún sentiría asco hacia él! Y ahora no estaría en peligro... al menos no de una manera que lo aguarde, si solo el Señor Oscuro se entera de que todavía hay una chispa encendida en su alma de la que uno puede intentar avivar el fuego.

Severus se encontró de vez en cuando nerviosamente subiéndose la manga para mirar la Marca de la Oscuridad, e inconscientemente esperando una llamada... ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué hará si el Señor Oscuro lo llama y le ordena que termine el trabajo?

En ese caso, ¡lo enviará al diablo!

Los delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga. Tomando un vaso lleno de líquido ámbar, se lo llevó a la boca, pero luego su mano se congeló hasta la mitad, y un temblor helado atravesó su cuerpo: el calor salió del bolsillo interior del manto.

Apresuradamente dejando su vaso sobre la mesa, salpicando la mitad del contenido a lo largo del camino, Severus metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra. Una piedra que nunca debería haberse calentado de nuevo...

Unas palabras formaron el mensaje:

_”Puedes venir por mí. Convoca a tus comedores. Ahora ni siquiera puedo sostener una varita en mis manos. ¡Vamos! Ven por mí.”_

Los ojos de Severus brillaron. Un destello cegador atravesó el espacio, y luego todo volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad. La luz y la oscuridad comenzaron a sucederse en un baile loco, reflejado en los ojos negros fijos en la piedra.

De eso temía...

Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante: Severus saltó de su silla, agarrando la piedra en su palma.

_“¿Dónde estás Potter?”_

La puerta del armario se cerró de golpe detrás de él, y cuando llegó la respuesta, ya había logrado cruzar la mitad del pasillo.

  
  


*** * ***

Esto era de esperarse...

Potter estaba completamente borracho. Severus lo encontró en la cabeza del cerdo, apenas de pie y sin darse cuenta del peligro al que se había expuesto cuando llegó aquí. Más precisamente, a qué peligro los expuso a ambos. Si alguien los ve aquí juntos, llegará el final...

La frivolidad de Potter a veces llevó a Severus a la confusión. Fue gracias a él que tuvo que arrastrarse, recoger al niño de este agujero apestoso y aparecer con él en las puertas del castillo. Manteniéndolo apretado contra sí mismo... Tan fuerte que se podía escuchar el latido loco de su corazón, y tan cerca... después de...

¡Suficiente!

Severus abrió los brazos y se apartó de Potter tan pronto como sintió el suelo cubierto de nieve bajo sus pies. Privado de apoyo, Harry se tambaleó y levantó la vista, mirándolo con una mirada borrosa.

Severus contuvo el aliento.

Una vez más, esos ojos estaban frente a él... muy cerca... y reflejaban sentimientos que nunca debería haber visto en ellos de nuevo...

Y entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba.

Potter levantó la mano y lo alcanzó, tratando de tocar su rostro...

Severus reaccionó al instante. Alejando bruscamente esa palma, dio un paso atrás, mirándolo con una mirada fría, aunque en el fondo de su alma, algo gritaba desesperadamente. Se volvió especialmente difícil cuando los ojos bien abiertos de Potter se llenaron de emociones que vio en ellos, cuando Harry salió de su grupo de recuerdos y que nunca debería haber vuelto a ver... porque el escudo que lo protegía ahora, estaba tan delgado, que un golpe fue suficiente para hacerse añicos...

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? - Potter gritó tan repentinamente que Severus no tuvo tiempo de prepararse. Habiendo perdido el habla, se puso de pie y simplemente observó cómo, con los puños cerrados, el niño se precipitó hacia adelante, pero antes de llegar a la meta, cayó de rodillas, agarrando las manos en el borde de su ropa. - ¿Cómo pudiste? Cómo... - murmuró entre sollozos, aferrándose desesperadamente al borde de su manto, hundiéndose más y más. Antes de que tocara su frente con las botas negras, ambos estaban atrapados por las llamas: dolían y ardían. - Solo te necesitaba. Solo tú. Solo... - Con los ojos muy abiertos, Severus miró el cuerpo tembloroso y apretado a sus pies. El fuego ya le estaba lamiendo la cara. - Sólo tú... tú...

Ya había tendido la mano para tocar ese cabello negro y despeinado. Cavar en ellos.

Calmar su dolor.

¡No!

Sus dedos temblorosos se congelaron sobre la cabeza de Harry.

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. Las lenguas de fuego se hundieron un poco. El aire se enfrió.

No se atreve a arruinar todo, con un gesto imprudente.

Retirando su mano, Severus apretó los dedos en un puño y se enderezó.

-Levántate. Inmediatamente – logró decir con dificultad, superando un espasmo que le apretaba la garganta.

Pero Harry no quería obedecer. No quería aligerar su carga. Continuando acurrucando su rostro lleno de lágrimas hasta el borde del manto, sollozó:

-¿Qué pasó? No entiendo... Me miraste así... Recuerdo... cómo no pudiste alejarte de mí... Recuerdo tu calidez... ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?

Una ráfaga de viento frío voló.

-No he hecho nada - respondió Severus con presión.

Necesita alejarlo. Mantenerlo alejado. Completamente. Entonces esto... no volverá a pasar de nuevo.

-Para mí era solo un juego, que ahora ha terminado. Ya no te necesito - murmuró con fuerza.

Eso debería ser suficiente. Al final, Potter volverá a sus sentidos y...

-No te creo - sollozando interrumpió un aliento convulsivo. - No creo...

Severus se cubrió los párpados, apretó los dedos temblorosos en puños y se lamió los labios secos. No quería abrir los ojos. No quería mirarlo.

-No significaste nada para mí... _Nada_.

No sospechaba que las palabras pudieran lastimar su garganta.

Los sollozos gradualmente se volvieron más tranquilos:

-No te creo...

-Y te recomiendo encarecidamente... que te mantengas alejado de mí - continuó bruscamente. - No te acerques a mí. No me mires. No pienses en mí. Olvídate de mi existencia.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No entiendo... - Severus apretó los puños aún más fuerte - de modo que sus uñas quedaron profundamente perforadas en la piel. - Después de esa noche...

¡Suficiente!

Dio un paso atrás bruscamente y le dio la espalda a Harry.

Necesita pararlo. Extinguir cualquier chispa humeante. ¡Destruirla a toda costa!

-Mírate - dijo Severus en voz baja, y cada palabra era más aguda y fría que los fragmentos de hielo. - Eres patético.

Las lenguas de fuego murieron, y una densa negrura tomó su lugar, tan inflexible e impenetrable como su mirada. Incluso la nieve bajo sus pies se convirtió en una cubierta de luto.

Se hizo muy tranquilo.

A Severus le pareció que oía que estos fragmentos cavaban en el cuerpo de Harry, lo atravesaban y dejaban atrás solo un vacío.

La sangre fluyó lentamente por el interior de sus palmas...

Este momento duró por años, y luego se escuchó un susurro silencioso y quebrado detrás de él:

-No te preocupes. Me olvidaré de ti...

La nieve se volvió escarlata.

Todos los sonidos murieron, y solo un eco débil se repitió y repitió en su mente:

_“Me olvidaré de ti...”_

_“Olvídalo...”_

Y luego, a través del ensordecedor ruido de sangre en sus oídos, se abrió paso:

-Voy a volver al castillo. Y... no te atrevas a seguirme.

Severus se obligó a volver la cabeza. Harry apenas vagó por la nieve: se tambaleó, con las piernas trenzadas. Después de dar unos pasos, se quedó sin fuerzas y se hundió en la nieve, y el corazón de Severus dejó de latir cuando la visión de un cuerpo inerte, cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo...

No recordaba cómo sucedió esto, pero al momento siguiente lo estaba agarrando en sus brazos, creando los encantos de enmascaramiento más fuertes que conocía, y luego se apresuró hacia donde las luces del castillo eran visibles.

Severus luchó para cerrar, pero... era como contener el agua que se filtraba a través de una puerta cerrada que tenía demasiados huecos.

Sintió a Harry con cada parte de sus quejas por el deseo insaciable del alma. Sus manos sintieron el peso de su cuerpo, la piel, el calor de su aliento y su olor penetraron en sus pulmones... Habiendo enterrado su rostro en su cuello, Harry murmuró algo inarticulado, cada vez causando oleadas de temblor y... recuerdos en Severus...

Ahora, cuando cargaba a Harry en sus brazos, le parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad... Y, sin embargo, era solo una ilusión. Porque nunca será lo mismo que antes.

Lo que los conectaba estaba condenado desde el principio, y desde el principio Severus lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo dejó vivir y crecer? ¿Por qué permitió que arraigara profundamente en su corazón? ¿Es posible ahora verlos perecer, habiendo perdido la reciprocidad y la cercanía? ¿Por qué debería rechazarles la humedad que da vida, dándose cuenta de que, compadeciéndose, destruirá todo? ¿Por qué era tan estúpido como para permitir esto?

Un suspiro suave y feliz volvió a tocar su oído. Severus levantó suavemente a Harry para sostenerlo aún más cerca de él, y cerró los ojos, enterrando la cara en su cabello oscuro, oliendo a chocolate.

Sin embargo, a veces vale la pena hacerse el tonto. Al menos por un momento.

Una vez habría ridiculizado a cualquiera por esas palabras... Pero ahora, cuando Harry estaba en sus brazos... por primera vez desde que se despertó en el Bosque Prohibido, Severus se sintió...

... vivo.

Incluso por solo un instante.

*** * ***

Afortunadamente, el salón de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacío a esa hora. Severus fue al sofá frente a la chimenea y cuidadosamente bajó a Harry, pero el niño no quería dejarlo ir. Con gran dificultad, fue capaz de abrir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enderezarse.

Algo aterrador brilló en sus ojos oscuros, y todo lo que quedó de su fuerza se fue para mantener al monstruo desgarrado por la libertad.

No quería mirar a Harry, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala de estar.

Severus se apresuró a atravesar el castillo tan rápido, que solo podía ser alcanzado corriendo. Un tren de calor cada vez mayor voló detrás de él, como si estuviera liberando gradualmente lo que había guardado en sí mismo últimamente. Cuando llegó a su oficina, la temperatura había aumentado tanto que el aire comenzó a temblar, y parecía que las paredes estaban a punto de derretirse.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Severus miró alrededor de la habitación, ahogándose en la neblina roja como la sangre, y luego corrió hacia adelante, emitiendo un sonido que se parecía al rugido de una bestia herida. La llama agudizada en el arcón estalló, disparando al mismo techo. En un movimiento, barrió todos los objetos del escritorio y corrió a los estantes, dejando caer botellas, botellas y jarras.

La llama de una furia ciega que lo enfurecía lo obligó a correr por la oficina, aplastando y destruyendo todo lo que llamó su atención. Todo ardía, e incluso la figura del propio Severus ya se estaba ahogando en un deslumbrante mar de fuego.

El fuego creció y creció, y ganó tal fuerza que al final consumió al mundo.

  
  


*** * ***

Resultó ser casi doloroso salir a la superficie: era lo mismo que respirar después de haber estado bajo el agua durante demasiado tiempo. Los pulmones ardían y todo daba vueltas. Harry vio la puerta cerrarse de golpe delante de él, y luego comenzó a caerse. La caída continuó hasta que apareció un piso de piedra sólida bajo sus pies, y él se balanceó, tratando de mantenerse sobre sus piernas debilitadas.

Abrió los ojos.

Regresó. Ahora estaba de nuevo en las habitaciones de Snape.

Parecía que pasaron horas, aunque su agitada razón le dijo que, de hecho, todo esto duró solo unos minutos...

Su mirada cayó sobre la alfombra gastada bajo sus pies. Harry la movió un poco hacia un lado e, ignorando los muebles oscilantes, vio... zapatos negros. Y el borde de un largo manto oscuro. Propiedad de...

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de unos ojos negros muy abiertos. La desconfianza salpicaba en ellos, y con ello ansiedad y... alivio. La mirada de Harry miró sobre su rostro pálido, sobre sus cejas arqueadas con sorpresa, labios abiertos, de los cuales salió la respiración agitada, y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo esta cara por primera vez... sin máscara.

Y que todo este tiempo...

Todo el tiempo...

¡Oh, dios!

La varita se safó de su mano temblorosa y cayó al suelo.

Este hombre... el hombre que ahora estaba delante de él... todo lo que vio... todo, sin excepción...

... ¡era _cierto!_

Las lágrimas le pellizcaron la piel, quemaron. Parecía que la lava caliente fluía por sus mejillas... penetraba en su boca, carbonizando el esófago, haciendo que su garganta se encogiera convulsivamente... evitando que respirara. Un temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Harry.

Y esta verdad... todo esto... era demasiado... Ella lo atravesó de un lado a otro como una bala de plomo, rompiendo todo lo que se cruzó en su camino, dejando una laceración abierta a través de la cual fluía la vida.

Este hombre... sacrificó todo por él. A todo lo que aspiraba, los frutos de su trabajo, su libertad. Y quería dar su vida por él...

Harry ni siquiera pensó... nunca... que sería así... que todo lo que hizo... fue hecho por é... solo por él...

_Por amor._

Tanta angustia... tanto dolor... y todo para protegerlo.

Tantas palabras crueles... flechas forjadas por el odio que Harry metal le arrojó en cada oportunidad... pero no sabía... cuán profundamente dolían...

No tenía idea...

¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh, Dios...!

El dolor era inimaginable. Dobló a Harry por la mitad, y cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y tocando la frente con el suelo. Sollozos desesperados sacudieron su cuerpo, pero no aliviaron la agonía de su corazón.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego como para no notar... todo lo que Severus le dio, cómo se veía, cómo se quemaba? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo y estúpido?

¿Cómo pudo no creer en él?

¡Este es su Severus! Siempre ha sido su Severus. Nunca lo dejó.

Los sollozos rasgaron el pecho de Harry, salpicados de fuertes sollozos convulsivos, le quemaron la garganta...

Como quería volver al momento en que lo vio en la puerta, exhausto, apenas parado sobre sus pies... si solo supiera... se habría precipitado hacia él, se habría arrodillado ante él y besado sus piernas por todo lo que hizo. Tomaría su dolor, incluso si para esto tuviera que lamerlo, chupar, como veneno, de una herida y sobrevivir a todos sus tormentos...

Si tan solo pudiera...

Por un momento, un susurro silencioso se entrelazó en el grito de su corazón.

Harry rápidamente abrió los ojos. Y se ahogó en lágrimas cuando vio cómo unas rodillas negras, caían ante él en el suelo...

... dedos fríos se enterraron en su cabello. Suaves y cariñosos.

Nunca dejó a Harry…

Nunca.


	83. La última noche.

Severus lo protegió. Todo este tiempo.

Con cada palabra... con cada gesto y mirada... con todo lo que Harry confundió con manifestaciones de odio despiadado y doloroso. 

El odio es tan enorme y abrumador, que ninguna persona podría soportarlo en su corazón durante tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza.

¿Cómo él no pudo ver? ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de lo que estaba escondido detrás de las puntas venenosas, detrás de la sonrisa amenazante?

¿Cómo pudo no confiar en él?

Harry recordó su frío, ese asco ardiente, sus palabras pronunciadas para herir lo más profundo posible, para vengar, destruir, pisotear.

Actuó como un perro agarrando violentamente la mano de su amo.

Darse cuenta de eso era insoportable. La comprensión cayó sobre Harry como un pesado bloque de hielo, que parecía presionarlo contra el piso de piedra, convirtiendo sus pulmones en un desastre sangriento, evitando que respirara. Y sólo los dedos fríos que ahora estaban entretejidos en su cabello y le acariciaban... sólo ellos lo retenían en este mundo, no permitiéndole rendirse, ahogándose en un atolladero de desesperación.

-Perdóname... - susurró con labios resecos, saboreando el sabor salado de las lágrimas en su lengua, tragándolas y sintiendo que les quemaban la garganta.

Harry estaba listo para sacrificar todo, solo para retroceder el reloj y cambiar todo... o al menos mucho...

Una ola de temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando la palma de Severus se movió lentamente hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con una ternura increíble, como si Severus temiera que Harry fuera un fantasma y pudiera desaparecer de su vida para siempre... Y esa palma... tembló. Tembló tanto, como Harry tembló por dentro, y luego hizo lo único que simplemente no pudo hacer: la agarró y la apretó, tranquilizándolo, aferrándose a la mano de Severus como si fuera la única cosa real en el mundo de las omisiones, secretos y mentiras.

El dolor que azotó el pecho de Harry se intensificó. Le pareció que había aparecido una herida allí, y cada golpe la lastimaba, causando ondas dolorosas que se extendían por todo el cuerpo. Levantando lentamente la cabeza, deslizó una mirada desenfocada a lo largo del manto negro, a lo largo de una larga hilera de botones, cada vez más alto, hasta que finalmente se acomodó en la cara de Severus, oculto en la sombra de su cabello. Y casi se ahogó, y su corazón se hundió convulsivamente, causando una oleada de dolor insoportable...

Severus parecía roto. Era como si hubiera perdido terreno completamente bajo sus pies y ahora se encontrara al borde del abismo, sin saber dónde poner el pie para no caerse. Y miró a Harry como nadie lo había visto... nunca.

-Debí haberte dejado ir. - El susurro que salió de los labios de Severus, sonó tan tranquilo y sordo por la amargura que lo invadió, que Harry apenas pudo entender el significado de las palabras: "Estás en peligro a mi lado".

Estas palabras tranquilas... y lo que había detrás de ellas... parecían un océano de algo tan irresistible, que parecía que incluso el aire que rodeaba a Severus temblaba con el poder que acechaba allí. Por esa sensación, todo el cuerpo de Harry estaba cubierto de "piel de gallina".

Sus manos se adelantaron solas, clavadas en la tela del manto negro, y ahora estaba subiendo por su pecho, devorado por la sed de llegar a esa cara, labios, cabello...

Y extendió su mano. Apretó la cara de Severus en sus manos para evitar que se alejara, y besó suavemente la larga cicatriz en su mejilla, la única evidencia visible del sacrificio hecho por su salvación, la única marca en la máscara dejada por la luz. No es oscuridad.

La audición tocó una respiración larga y profunda. Severus lo abrazó, acercándolo, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza, que Harry casi jadeó por un momento. Pero incluso un abrazo tan apasionado no lo obligó a separarse de Severus, de su piel, el sabor y el aroma que tanto ansiaba.

-Pudiste decirme... No fue necesario... - susurró Harry, besando sus sienes y cejas oscuras. Y luego Severus abrió las manos, rompiendo su abrazo, y luego le cubrió la cara con las manos, le quitó las gafas y las dejó en el suelo. Una respiración pesada y rápida le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, unos labios calientes le tocaron los párpados.

-No podía... Tú también... - Severus replicó, acariciando los ojos y las sienes de Harry con sus labios. - No sabes cómo... Habría adivinado...

Mmmm, Este olor... Su cabeza comenzó a girar, cuando el aroma de las hierbas, penetró en sus pulmones, mientras trataba de luchar contra las manos de Severus para aprovechar la iniciativa y besar cada parte de su rostro, para deshacerse del vacío que había sentido las últimas dos semanas. Horrible vacío de hielo. Harry quería llenarla de sensaciones de la piel de Severus, su voz, olor, ojos, toques, proximidad... hasta el borde, sin dejar espacio libre.

-Te extrañé mucho... - murmuró, retorciendo sus dedos en su cabello oscuro y al mismo tiempo imprimiendo besos codiciosos en su barbilla. - Te extrañé mucho... ¡Severus!

Acercando sus labios al cuello ajeno, Harry disfrutó del sabor salado de esa magnífica piel, sintiendo las palmas de Severus hundiéndose en su cabello, deambulando por su rostro, cuello, hombros... tratando de quitarse, pero en cambio, acercarse a su codiciosa boca.

-Este hechizo... - llegó un susurro pesado y bajo. Cada palabra parecía valer los increíbles esfuerzos de Severus. - ¿Cómo... te las arreglaste?

-No lo sé. Solo tenía que averiguarlo - dijo Harry indistintamente, sin levantar la vista de su cuello. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tantos días... hemos perdido...

-No. - El susurro de Severus se había vuelto aún más bajo. Y más ronco. - No entiendes. - Fuertes manos presionaron sus hombros, tratando de removerlo. Harry sintió a Severus luchando consigo mismo, tratando de detener la locura, dejar de caer al abismo... y al mismo tiempo incapaz de romper los besos. ¡Merlín! Harry estaba seguro de que no pensaba, y los labios de Severus temblaban. - Esto no debe haber sucedido. Nunca. No deberías...

Sus manos se doblaron, alejándolo, pero Harry agarró su túnica con todas sus fuerzas, listo para morder si Severus intentaba arrancarlo de sí mismo.

-Sacrificaste todo... por mi bien - susurró, inhalando profundamente el olor embriagador. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, le palpitaban las sienes y los restos de autocontrol se derritieron rápidamente por el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo. - Todo este tiempo... Todo este maldito tiempo... me necesitaste...

Severus pareció dejar de respirar por un momento. Intentó levantarse, liberarse de los brazos de Harry… De sus manos codiciosas y sus labios ardientes, pero no pudo. Harry agarró su palma y se la llevó a la cara.

-Gracias - dijo suavemente, y besó sus dedos fríos. - Gracias. Por todo lo que has hecho. Por mí. Nunca nadie antes... - Necesitaba respirar profundamente, porque su garganta estaba atrapada con un espasmo doloroso. Pero después de todo lo que vio... ¿podría expresar todo lo que sentía? ¿Cómo expresar gratitud si no hay palabras que correspondan a sus sentimientos en el mundo? - Debí haberlo adivinado. - Besó el interior de su palma y presionó su mejilla contra ella. - Cuando salí del ala del hospital... todo volvió... y no entendí por qué... era imperdonable, tenía que...

-¡Basta! - Severus lo interrumpió con voz ronca. - Te comportaste de acuerdo con mis expectativas, y... - besó el párpado inferior de Harry, - continuarás comportándote de la misma manera. - Esta vez, presionó su boca contra su sien, como si fuera completamente incapaz de controlar sus acciones y evitara que sus labios vagaran frenéticamente por la piel de Harry, deleitándose con su sabor, devolviendo lo que él consideraba perdido para siempre. - No cambiará nada - terminó en voz baja, sacudiendo un aliento caliente en su mejilla.

¿Cómo que esto "no cambia nada"? Ahora todo cambia. ¡Absolutamente todo!

¿Cómo podría ir a encontrarse con la muerte, después de ver cuánto Severus se ha sacrificado por él? ¿Cómo podrá beber esa poción, cuando se ha dado cuenta de lo que Severus le había dado para salvar su vida? ¿Cómo podría dejarlo, sabiendo... sabiendo que...?

¡Oh, Dios!

-Debiste haberme dicho. Hemos perdido tanto tiempo.

-No podemos. - Los labios de Severus estaban en su barbilla. - Necesitas volver... No podemos. Prioridades... - murmuró inconsistentemente.

Pero Harry no lo escuchó. En ese momento, nada en el mundo podría apartarlo de Severus. No esta vez... La última vez. No cuando descubrió cuánto tiempo había pasado, y nunca más podría...

Intentando ahogar el grito penetrante que había arrancado de las profundidades de su alma, giró ligeramente la cabeza y, apartando sus mechones negros con la nariz, le lamió la oreja.

Severus gimió, su piel cubierta de "piel de gallina", y sus dedos agarrando los hombros de Harry se clavaron en su cuerpo como garras, y luego sonó un susurro lleno de desesperación:

-Harry, escúchame...

El impacto fue tal, como si habiéndose dispersado en una escoba, chocó con el Expreso de Hogwarts, que estaba en pleno apogeo.

¿Qué?... Severus realmente... lo llamó...

-Me llamaste Harry - dijo, mirando a Severus con una mezcla de asombro, incredulidad y felicidad.

Antes de volver en sí, Snape usó su confusión, se liberó instantáneamente de sus brazos y con un esfuerzo se levantó de sus rodillas. Luego se enderezó el manto, entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás, como si tratara de maximizar la distancia entre él y Harry.

-Ahora hablaremos en serio - dijo con moderación. La voz y la postura de Severus hablaban de una compostura recuperada, y solo sus ojos lo traicionaron: cuando miró a Harry, un extraño fuego brilló en ellos. - El capricho que metiste en tu cabeza no me concierne, pero debes entender que ya no podemos hacerlo. Esto no es un juego. Cualquiera, incluso el aspecto más inocente puede causar problemas. Todo esto es demasiado peligroso y no puedes ocultar tus emociones. Espero que continúes comportándote como antes. No puede haber cambios. ¿Me entiendes? Ninguno.

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Entendió que Severus le había dicho algo, pero todo estaba como en una niebla, y el eco de una sola palabra todavía sonaba en su cabeza.

_"Me llamaste Harry"._

Con un suspiro tranquilo, Severus cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Lo que descubriste, no te hará la vida más fácil - gruñó Severus, mirando a Harry con una mirada impaciente. - Todo lo contrario. Ahora será mucho más difícil para ti, porque no voy a renunciar a mi papel. Gracias a tu persistencia, destruiste todo lo que intenté lograr y nuevamente te encuentras en peligro. Y te aseguro que te mantendrás alejado de mí, lo más lejos posible. Y si no lo haces voluntariamente, te lo advierto, conozco hechizos que facilitarán tu tarea.

El propio Harry no entendió cómo sucedió esto, pero después de un momento se puso de pie de un salto, miró a Severus y agarró su cintura con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera aplastarlo en sus brazos.

-No podía decirte la verdad. - La voz de Severus sonaba distante, cansada. - No puedes controlarte a ti mismo, controlar tus emociones…

-Severus... - Harry susurró suavemente, levantando la cabeza y mirando directamente a la tensa cara inclinada hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos. Las llamas bailaban en ellos. Era evidente que Severus estaba tratando de pagarle, pero fue en vano. Cada vez que lo miraba, cuando estaba tan cerca, demasiado cerca...

-Tienes que entender - dijo Severus aún más tranquilamente. Parecía que nuevamente estaba abrumado por los sentimientos que estaba tratando de no dejar entrar, pero la acción ejercida por la cercanía de Harry fue más fuerte, no permitiéndole ponerse otra máscara. - Debes irte de inmediato. Y nunca vuelvas. - Los dedos de Severus se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de Harry, acariciándolo con una ternura inimaginable, luego se movieron hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza y comenzaron a clasificar los hilos oscuros. - Olvídate de todo. - Pero sus gestos contradecían sus palabras, al igual que sus ojos. Su febril mirada vagó por su rostro y su labio inferior tembló peligrosamente. - Esta es la única forma de…

-Severus... - interrumpió Harry, sin apartar los ojos de sus ojos negros fijos en sí mismo y observar cómo se encendían las llamas en las profundidades, llenándolas de eterna oscuridad helada. Aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo vestido de negro, resistió los intentos de Snape de alejarlo de sí mismo nuevamente.

-No podemos. - Parecía que Severus hacía un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar estas palabras. Sus dedos se hundieron en los hombros de Harry. – Escúchame. No podemos volver a lo que era. Es muy peligroso. Tienes que odiarme, tienes que... Déjalo ir.

-Severus... te amo.

Por una fracción de segundo, reinó el silencio completo, y luego ocurrió una explosión.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Al diablo! - El sonido que brotó de la garganta de Severus se parecía a la garganta de la muerte de un hombre moribundo, y luego sus labios presionaron la boca de Harry, su lengua caliente se hundió en él con tanta codicia, como si Snape se estuviera muriendo de sed y solo pudiera calmarla de esa manera. Harry trenzó su lengua con la suya y sintió una ola de melancolía ardiente cubrirlo con su cabeza, y al momento siguiente todo dejó de tener sentido. Las omisiones y secretos que ambos guardaban.

En todo el mundo eran los únicos. Para Harry, solo estaban Severus y su aliento. Sus labios. Dedos enterrados en su cabello, clavándose en sus caderas con tanta fuerza que, sin duda, quedarían moretones.

Severus debió haberle dicho. Debió cerrarlo en sus habitaciones y no haberle permitido ir a ningún lado. Abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Envolviendo a ambos con sus túnicas negras, y esconderlo de todos.

Para que siempre estén juntos. Seguro. Y para que ninguno de ellos tenga que luchar más. Para que nadie pueda alcanzarlos.

Hubo un gemido sordo y prolongado, y Harry de repente sintió que los labios de Severus habían desaparecido y sus apretadas nalgas se habían detenido. Cuando se obligó a levantar los párpados ardientes, sus ojos se sumergieron en dos túneles oscuros a través de los cuales podía mirar las profundidades del alma de Severus. Y lo que vio allí...

Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, una bruma viscosa cubrió sus pensamientos, cuando Severus presionó su frente contra la suya, sacudiendo su rostro con un aliento cargado de deseo.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo...? - El ronco susurro de Severus apenas era audible, pero ese sonido fue suficiente para hacer que fuego líquido cayera por el vientre de Harry. Él gimió suavemente, aferrándose a sus hombros envueltos en un manto, y frotó su cara contra la tela áspera. Y luego sintió un bulto sólido en la ingle de Severus. Hubo un siseo amortiguado cuando él, incapaz de controlar las reacciones instintivas del cuerpo, presionó sus caderas contra este bulto, sintiendo cómo crecía, cómo comenzaba a latir por su toque y cómo las uñas de Severus se clavaban en su cuerpo, como si quisiera desgarrar su carne.

-Detente... - Severus respiró, agarrando su cadera. Harry aspiró drásticamente el aire, saturado con el aliento caliente de Severus, y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos mientras sus caderas temblaban cuando el calor se extendió instantáneamente a través de ellos.

-Oh, amor - sollozó. - Estoy tan emocionado...

-¡Harry!... - Severus gimió, como si ahora tuviera dolor.

Y Harry pareció ser alcanzado por un rayo. Con los ojos bien abiertos, vio a Severus, abriendo la boca... y luego los dedos largos se apretaron predatoriamente en su entrepierna. Este toque inesperado fue suficiente para asegurar que todo su cuerpo se tensara como una cuerda. Solo logró inhalar bruscamente, aferrarse a Severus y aferrarse a él, gritando involuntariamente, cuando un orgasmo lo cubrió con el noveno eje, casi tirando de sus piernas debilitadas, aunque él mismo parecía haber despegado. Era como si un monstruo desconocido lo hubiera atacado y, apretándolo con fuerza, empujó con avidez sus garras en su carne, rompiéndolo en pedazos, y sin embargo... fue la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Controlaba el cuerpo, obligando a los muslos a empujar hacia adelante, apuntando la mano hacia abajo. Sus dedos instintivamente entraron en los pantalones de Severus y tocaron brevemente el tiempo.

Sin embargo, esto fue suficiente.

Hubo un largo gemido gutural. Severus se sacudió convulsivamente, apretándolo bruscamente. Harry apretó una polla ardiente en su palma y la apretó con fuerza. Severus gritó en voz alta, se sacudió, sus caderas temblando de espasmos. Harry sintió un anillo de brazos apretarse fuertemente a su alrededor, impulsivamente atrayéndolo aún más, incluso más cerca, en un esfuerzo por fusionarse en una sola alma, con un corazón para dos, que tiembla y respira al mismo ritmo, conectado por una razón impenetrable, tan insuperable como la muerte, el anhelo…

Harry se despertó primero. El regreso a la realidad fue doloroso. Su frenético corazón latía con un deseo apasionado de liberarse de las limitaciones de la naturaleza, salir de la prisión y acomodarse en el cofre que ahora estaba apretado contra el suyo.

-Hazme el amor - susurró, sin apartarse por un momento de Severus y sentir con todo su cuerpo cómo le temblaban los músculos. - Igual que la última vez.

Snape inhaló ruidosamente. Harry levantó sus párpados. Los ojos de Severus todavía estaban nublados, y chispas de un orgasmo probado, se desvanecieron lentamente en el interior, dando paso a una nueva llama, aún más ardiente y codiciosa. Pero mucho más conmocionado fue la confusión que apareció en su rostro. Severus parecía completamente perdido en su propia voluntad y ya no estaba tratando de luchar contra él.

-Nunca te volveré a pedir esto - insistió Harry, sumergiéndose en una mirada oscura y tensa. - Me iré y me mantendré alejado.

Severus estudió su rostro, lo miró inquisitivamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar al menos una fracción de la astucia, lo único que podía comprender ahora, sin permitirse caer al abismo del cual no habría retorno.

Pero no lo encontró.

Él realmente...

...se irá.

Cuando Severus finalmente respondió, su voz sonó apagada; sus labios parecían decir palabras en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Y nunca volverás a acercarte a mí?

Harry sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, hundiendo sus dedos aún más en su cuerpo.

-No.

-¿Lo prometes?

Hace dos semanas, Severus se despidió de él y le dio la noche más hermosa. Ahora Harry se despedirá de él, de la misma manera.

-Lo prometo.

Esa palabra produjo el efecto de presionar el gatillo.

Severus se apresuró hacia adelante, como una bestia desencadenada, que había estado luchando durante mucho tiempo con los grilletes que le impedían alcanzar el objeto de sus deseos, que siempre estaba frente a él, provocando y seduciendo.

Y ahora... finalmente... era libre.

Y él podría engullirlo.

Un grito asombrado brotó involuntariamente de los labios de Harry, cuando una mano imperiosa presionó su cabello y tiró con fuerza, obligando a su cabeza a ser arrojada hacia atrás, y una boca caliente pegada en su cuello. Severus lo bañó con besos rápidos y casi dolorosos, subiendo hasta la barbilla y luego aún más arriba, hasta los labios, que lamió cuidadosamente antes de morder el inferior, haciendo un gruñido depredador.

El ataque resultó tan relámpago y firme, que Harry no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Solo quedaba sucumbir al fuego que ardía en él cada vez más por cada toque de los labios de Severus. Solo cuando regresó a su cuello, pudo recuperar el sentido y tratar de tomar la iniciativa.

Habiendo extendido sus dedos frenéticamente aferrándose a las túnicas de Snape, sintió los pequeños botones de la puerta e intentó desabrocharlos para penetrar la tela de su camisa y tocar la piel fría, pero antes de que pudiera hacer frente al menos a uno, escuchó un grito irritado por encima de él, y dedos fuertes apretaron sus muñecas, bajando bruscamente las manos a los costados. Harry inmediatamente volvió la cabeza a su posición habitual y olvidó cómo respirar cuando vio la cara de su amante...

Severus era como un hombre que estaba a solo un paso de la locura. Sus ojos brillaron salvajemente, sus fosas nasales temblaron depredadoras, atrayendo el olor de Harry, sus labios entreabiertos, secos, como si por una insoportable sed, al parecer, suplicaran en silencio por al menos el borde de su piel.

Harry sintió cómo todo se volcó al ver a un fuerte y sencillo...

Abrazado por el deseo de besar estos labios, cara, nariz, extendió la mano...

-¡No! - Se escuchó un grito agudo y ronco, y Severus lo empujó. Asombrado, Harry dio un paso atrás, pero no tuvo tiempo de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que Snape estaba nuevamente frente a él. Agarrando su camisa, la rasgó con fuerza. Hubo un chasquido de tela rasgada, y ahora los labios ardientes vagaban sobre sus hombros desnudos, empujándolo y obligándolo a retroceder instintivamente, para no desmoronarse bajo la feroz presión de besos y caricias, palmas dando vueltas cálidamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Una mordida en la base del cuello hizo que sus piernas se doblaran, un gemido escapó de su garganta y los brazos de Harry alcanzaron a Severus, temblando cuando necesitaba tocarlo. Incluso el rugido de advertencia no le impidió pelear con los botones de su levita...

¡Resultó!

Harry reunió todas sus fuerzas en un puño y se aferró al cuello desnudo de Severus, cavando en ella, disfrutando de su sabor agridulce y retumbando de placer. Sin embargo, su felicidad fue de corta duración.

Esta vez, Severus reaccionó mucho más bruscamente. Lo empujó con tanta fuerza, que Harry voló hacia el estante y lo golpeó con la espalda. Por un momento jadeó y, antes de poder respirar, sintió que un cuerpo delgado lo empujaba hacia los estantes, y una lluvia de besos frenéticos le cayeron en la cara, el cuello y los hombros.

Continuos gemidos y gritos gritaban desde la garganta de Harry. Intentó pelear de nuevo, pero Snape era demasiado fuerte.

-Déjame... - finalmente logró susurrar, tragando ansiosamente el aire. - Por favor. Por favor...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar, porque Severus le cubrió la boca con un beso salvaje, atormentándolo, casi mordiéndose los labios. Con los dedos clavándose en sus hombros, Harry cerró los ojos y vio las estrellas brillar ante sus ojos. No pudo respirar. Todo lo que quedaba, era que Severus respirara por la boca, los brazos y el cuerpo.

Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad antes de que Snape finalmente se separara de sus labios, abriendo el aire a sus pulmones, dolorido y ardiente por la falta de oxígeno.

-No te he tocado en tanto tiempo... - Severus gruñó, y Harry apenas logró entender sus palabras. Una respiración pesada y rápida tocó su rostro. - Tantas noches traté de imaginar cómo es tocarte... sentirte... sumergirme en ti... al menos una vez... de una vez por todas... y entender... ¿me volvería completamente loco?

Hasta ese momento, Harry no tenía idea de cómo seguir viviendo cuando el corazón se derrumbó en polvo y el alma se rompió en miles de fragmentos.

Pero al encontrarse en el abismo del silencio, ahogándose en sus brillantes ojos negros de remolino, logró exprimir una sola cosa:

-Te dije que siempre volvería a ti.

-No - un susurro sombrío rompió el aliento casi inaudible de Severus: - Estás regresando porque no puedo liberarme de ti.

Habiendo dicho esto, Severus nuevamente atacó a Harry, desatando una ráfaga de violentos besos en sus mejillas y sienes. Fuertes manos apretaron sus hombros, los arrancaron de los estantes y lo empujaron en la dirección opuesta. Comenzó a retirarse bajo la presión de las caricias con las que Severus le bañó la cara y el cuerpo, mientras desabrochaba los botones supervivientes de su camisa rota. Harry se aferró a él, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero fue muy difícil, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento él mismo estaba tratando de alcanzar su cuello hasta los labios de Snape. O al oído. A cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, Severus no le permitió esto. Abrió el piso de su camisa y se inclinó hacia adelante, y cuando su lengua caliente pasó sobre su pezón, Harry casi se arrastró hacia el piso. Afortunadamente, en ese mismo momento Severus lo presionó contra la pared, y Harry solo tuvo que sollozar impotente, notando la parte sobreviviente de su mente de que Severus parece estar tratando de abrir la puerta de la habitación. No fue fácil hacer frente a esta tarea, ya que no podía apartarse de Harry ni por un segundo.

-No me dejes ir - susurró con voz ronca mientras Snape se alejaba por un momento para presionar el pomo de la puerta. - Quiero sentirte... en mí. Dentro de mí. En todas partes…

Severus gimió voluptuosamente y atacó a Harry aún más ferozmente, como si esas palabras solo intensificaran el hambre insaciable que lo atormentaba. Los besos se volvieron espasmódicos, como mordiscos dolorosos. Harry frunció los ojos, sintiendo el mundo girando en una danza frenética, sumergiéndose rápidamente en el océano de fuego, y estos labios firmes y persistentes, clavándose ansiosamente en sus mejillas, presionados contra su frente, sus sienes, sus párpados, dibujando la piel en sus hombros y en cuello, pecho, este lenguaje rozando contra los pezones era la única realidad. Y todo esto era tan... increíble que podía soportar esta tortura por más tiempo... no tenía fuerzas...

Como un hombre ahogado, ansioso por respirar por última vez antes de sumergirse en el oscuro abismo, Harry agarró su ropa contra el pecho de Severus, gastando toda su fuerza para desgarrarla, pero luego Snape soltó su pezón, agarró su muñeca y presionó su mano contra la pared, con tanta fuerza desenfrenada y furiosa, que casi se rompe el pincel. Harry gimió, entrecerrando los ojos aún más, pero luego sintió que Severus le tomaba la barbilla con la mano libre y, apretando la mandíbula con los dedos, le hizo levantar la cabeza. Y luego llegó un ronco susurro ronco:

-¡Mírame!

Harry abrió sus párpados ardientes, pero su deseo nubló demasiado sus ojos como para ver la cara de Severus correctamente. Solo sintió los largos dedos lastimarlo en la mandíbula, lastimándolo, y luego escuchó un gemido sofocado de inexpresable deleite, como si Severus viera en sus ojos algo que nunca había esperado volver a ver.

Muy, muy lentamente, el agarre de hierro en la muñeca comenzó a debilitarse, como si la bestia que vivía dentro de Severus se hubiera calmado un poco. Harry sintió que la fría palma se movía hacia arriba, agarrando su palma, entrelazando sus dedos, y luego cuidadosamente la arrancó de la pared para llevarla a sus tiernos labios.

Unos momentos más tarde, todo comenzó de nuevo: Snape le mordió a Harry con los dientes y las uñas, como un depredador que interrumpió brevemente su comida, y ahora tenía la intención de ponerse al día.

De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que no veía casi nada. Que todos sus sentidos estaban tan absortos en Severus, que todo lo demás parecía un montón de oscuras barreras.

Después de un tiempo, no estaba claro cómo terminó en el dormitorio, y en el camino debió lastimarse la mano con el pomo de la puerta, y luego todo desapareció, porque la lengua húmeda penetró nuevamente en su boca, manos insaciables aplastaron su cuerpo y... de repente, su espalda presionado contra la pared fría. Harry la golpeó a lo grande, como si Severus quisiera empujarlo contra la piedra, pero al momento siguiente, un brusco tirón lo arrancó de la pared. Giro en U, y ahora la pared apareció ante sus ojos, y Harry sintió las frías manos de Snape sobre sus hombros, luego bajaron su camisa y... una lengua caliente se deslizó a lo largo de la columna vertebral, los labios presionados en los omóplatos, y luego le pareció sentir su toque en todas partes: en la parte baja de la espalda, costados, espalda, nuevamente en los omóplatos... luego cada vez más alto, en la parte posterior de la cabeza, en el cuello, y de repente un susurro caliente salió de la oreja:

-Deseaba tanto... tocarte. Estuviste tan cerca... todo este tiempo... Sería suficiente solo llegar... pero no pude.

-Severus... - Un gemido de mártir escapó de los labios de Harry. Escuchar este susurro fue una tortura para él. Snape le quitó el resto de la camisa de los hombros y la dejó caer al suelo. Harry sintió a Severus aferrarse a su espalda desnuda: un brazo presionado contra su muslo y el otro presionado contra su estómago y se deslizó hasta su pecho. Presionó su palma contra su piel con tanta fuerza como si quisiera arrancarla, como si quisiera que penetrara el cuerpo de Harry. Fue casi doloroso, pero se volvió aún más doloroso por este susurro ronco:

>> Solo podía verte desde lejos... e incluso en mis visiones... tomé posesión de ti, los consumí a todos... por completo... para que no hubiera una sola parte en ti que no me perteneciera. - La palma se movió hacia el cuello y luego tocó su mejilla. - Solo para mí. - Obedeciendo al impulso, la cabeza de Harry se inclinó hacia su hombro. - Para siempre.

El susurro quedó en silencio, y los labios duros y calientes presionaron contra su boca de manera tan impulsiva y ansiosa, como si Severus estuviera a punto de hacer lo que estaba hablando. Era como si ansiara absorber a Harry, tragar, convertirlo en polvo. El beso fue duro, profundo, casi doloroso. Se parecía más a un ataque que a un afecto, como si Severus fuera un depredador que se abalanzó sobre la víctima y le quitó el aliento y la vida con avidez. Harry gimió en su boca, y la lengua de Severus azotó las superficies internas de sus mejillas, paladar, trenzado alrededor de su propia lengua y penetró hasta las profundidades, casi hasta la garganta.

Harry quería hacer algo, quería responder, tomar la iniciativa... pero se rindió, inmerso en el sabor agridulce de Severus, su olor embriagador, poder desenfrenado, proximidad alucinante, desde el cual su cuerpo estaba cubierto de piel de gallina hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Y solo cuando su cabeza dio vueltas por la falta de aire, y sus labios comenzaron a arder, como si estuvieran quemados por un fuego vivo... solo entonces, Severus lo dejó ir, y se ahogó en el oxígeno que ingresaba a sus pulmones. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, un poderoso tirón lo arrancó de la pared, y luego Severus lo empujó con entusiasmo hacia la cama.

Hundiéndose en una cama suave, Harry sintió como si se estuviera sumergiendo en una espesa niebla llena de paz y un latido medido del corazón. En la oscuridad, donde solo él y Severus existían. Donde no había Voldemort, ni poción, y el mañana tampoco estaba allí. Como el resto del mundo.

Durante unos pocos minutos para Harry, el mundo entero se centró en el toque de una sola persona. Y se permitió...

... olvidarse de todo.


	84. La última noche. II

Harry cayó sobre un suave colchón boca abajo, y luego la tela rugosa del manto le tocó la piel, cayó sobre la cama, rodeó por todos los lados, y una lluvia de besos locos cayó sobre su espalda y omóplatos. Silenciosamente gimiendo de felicidad, se enterró en la almohada, pero sus sensaciones pronto se volvieron demasiado fuertes, cuando Severus comenzó a chupar y lamer su piel alternativamente, haciendo que Harry respirara profundamente para no perder el conocimiento. Casi sin problemas sobre los codos, mientras que sus labios húmedos iban más y más abajo, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda, los dedos depredadores movieron sus pantalones de lino, sobre sus caderas, y luego ...

¡Esmerejón!

Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente y casi se atragantó con el aire, cuando detectó los labios de Severus aferrarse a sus nalgas desnudas.

¡Dios! Esos labios ... tan calientes ... y también manos frías ... acariciando suavemente su piel ...

Pero resultó que esto era solo el comienzo, porque los dedos de Severus presionaron frenéticamente contra sus nalgas, aplastándolos como masa, y luego ... resultaron en separar las mitades a los lados y ...

Harry presionó su cara contra la almohada, apretándola con los dientes, para no gritar cuando tenía una lengua húmeda y ardiente deslizarse entre las nalgas: hasta los testículos, y luego hacia arriba. ¡Pero la verdadera tortura comenzó cuando la punta de esta lengua se detuvo en la entrada y comenzó a burlarse de él, con movimientos rápidos y penetrantes! Era ... era tan ... que no podría ... ¡Oh, Dios!

-¡Ah! Te lo ruego, Sev ... ¡Oooh! Si…

Trató de esquivar esa lengua, pero Severus apretó sus caderas con fuerza, sin permitirle mover, y Harry solo pudo gemir desesperadamente, enterrándose más profundamente en la almohada y sintiendo cómo esa lengua insoportable, descripción círculos alrededor de su entrada, humedecidos por sus ataques y cada vez más pulsantes. Todo su cuerpo vibró con un ronroneo satisfecho de Severus, y él simplemente ... no podría ... no podría más que eso ...

Incapaz de controlar sus propias reacciones, Harry sollozó y comenzó a retorcerse y frotar su miembro dolorosamente intenso contra la sábana. Pronto tuvo que levantar bruscamente las caderas para el fuego líquido que se extendía desde la parte inferior de su abdomen, no estallara en la superficie. Habiendo aspirado ruidosamente el aire, trató de frenar la tensión que se intensificaba a una velocidad catastrófica, pero Severus ni siquiera se detuvo por una fracción de segundo en el loco tormento.

Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que había llevado a Harry al límite, porque soltó sus nalgas y problemas hacia abajo, moviendo sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y besando sus temblorosas caderas.

-¡Por Merlín! Eso fue ... - murmuró Harry, tratando de mantener el aliento y tomar el control de su voz ronca. Dios. Eso fue ... ¡maldición!

-Lo consideré un cumplido - respondió una voz suave y baja, y luego una nueva ola de besos lo llevó a un mar, de dulce dicha.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti ... - susurró en jadeo Harry.

-Ídem…

Los labios de Severus estaban por todas las partes. Como en un baile loco, deambularon por la piel de Harry, acariciando los huecos debajo de las rodillas y luego las pantorrillas, y no tuvo más remedio que enterrarse en el colchón y gemir. Las emociones experimentadas lo hancían brillar como una antorcha, y cada toque de Severus solo inflaba la llama.

Cuando le permitieron simplemente no soportarlo y que los labios de Severus marcaban cada parte de su cuerpo, se sintieron y, colgando sobre él, le susurró directamente al oído:

-Podría dedicarme toda la noche ... a lamer el sudor de tu piel, saboreando como whisky, hasta que me golpee en la cabeza ... Pero no estoy seguro de si podría estar sobrio más tarde ...

Y antes de que el corazón de Harry, congelado por tal confesión, comenzando a latir de nuevo, una ola de calor barrió su cuerpo mientras la lengua de Severus se deslizaba lentamente por su columna vertebral: entre los omóplatos hasta la parte inferior de la espalda e incluso más abajo en el espacio entre las nalgas, marcando su camino con una pista cálida y húmeda.

Un sollozo incontrolable salió de los labios de Harry, y sus caderas se levantaron de nuevo. No pudo controlar su cuerpo, corriendo frenéticamente, como Severus le infligiera tormentos insoportables, y no le dio placer, y en parte esto era así. Resulta que todo este tiempo no respiró, y el aire comenzó a fluir hacia sus pulmones solo cuando Severus finalmente se separó de él y lo puso boca arriba. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente, una boca caliente presionó contra su muslo, y una lengua resbaladiza comenzó a moverse hacia su penetra tenso, acercándose más y más ...

Harry efectivamente sus párpados ardientes en el momento en que los labios de Severus tocan la base de su pene, y una palma fría penetró bajo el calor pulsante de sus testículos y los apretó suavemente. A pesar de que todo se volvió borroso ante sus ojos, incluso a través de la niebla, la imagen que vio ... ¡Merlín!

La cabeza de Severus entre sus piernas ... Su cabello negro extendido sobre sus caderas y estómago ... Los párpados medio cerrados, y los dedos largos y delgados cerrados alrededor de su tronco y ... la lengua ... tan caliente y húmeda ... sobresaliente de una boca de labios finos, se desliza a lo largo de todo el pene desde la base hasta la punta ...

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron solos, sumergiéndose en un mar de cenizas y fuego, su cabeza cayó sobre el colchón con fuerza, y su boca se abrió en un grito ...

Pero Severus no se detuvo. Su lengua se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si Snape no tuviera idea de qué tormento estaba causando a Harry. Y lo más probable es que simplemente no podría dejar de torturarlo.

Harry arqueó su arco, descansando sus pies y palmas sobre la cama, cuando la cabeza de su miembro se sumergió en la boca de Severus, ahogándose en el calor húmedo, y luego Snape comenzó a chuparlo con tanta fuerza, que los ojos de Harry rodaron . Sin embargo, antes de que lo asaltaran espasmos dolorosos de orgasmo, controlados gritar con voz ronca:

-¡Ya no aguanto, Sev! Ahora ...

Funcionó ...

Los labios desaparecieron y una ola de aire frío tocó su pene húmedo. Harry casi se ahogó de alivio.

El colchón se derrumbó como si Severus hubiera cambiado de posición, y después de unos minutos de silencio ensordecedor, durante el cual Harry logró recuperar el aliento, aún así abrir los ojos. Y se encontró con la mirada de Severus inclinándose sobre él.

Sus mejillas se sonrojarón. Los labios húmedos medio abiertos se hincharon. Los ojos, tan negros que parecían tener un abismo detrás de ellos, absorbidos, atraídos hacia sus peligrosas profundidades, y Harry simplemente no podían resistirse a ellos.

Por el contrario, solo quería una cosa: ahogarse en ellos.

-Eres tan sensible ... - escuchó a Severus decir en un susurro pesado, lleno de fuego. - Un toque es suficiente, y te dispersas en mis manos. - Dedos fríos acariciaron suavemente su mejilla, y ojos asombrosos se acercaron a la cara de Harry, acariciando sus ojos.

-Siempre actúas así conmigo - respondió Harry en voz baja, apenas haciendo sonar su voz. Abrió sus labios hinchados, contó con los dedos de Severus penetrando en su interior, y los lamió, sintiendo su sabor agrio y amargo e intentando contener la temblorosa ola que barrió su cuerpo.

Severus lo miró con tanto entusiasmo que sus ojos casi brillaron

-Y tan perfecto ... - susurró mientras sus dedos se deslizaban de la cálida boca de Harry.

En ese momento, sus manos se alzaron y agarrando su música, hizo que Severus se inclinara aún más para sus caras no estuvieran a más de unos centímetros de distancia.

-Quítatela - exhaló, dibujando las mejillas de Severus con un aliento caliente. - Quiero sentir tu piel.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una familiar sonrisa torcida.

-Y también impaciente ... - susurró Snape, entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Oh! Él lo adoraba. Mientras Harry lo recordara, un Severus le encantaba atormentarlo.

¡Pero ahora era suficiente!

Harry tiró de Severus aún más cerca y presionando sus labios contra la cicatriz en su mejilla, y luego contra su cicatriz.

Sintió que Severus estaba tratando de liberarse, pero no se lo había tratado. Por el contrario, moviendo suavemente la cabeza, envolviendo los labios alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a chupar y lamer alternativamente.

Hubo un gemido gutural. Su cuerpo se tensó, y Severus se sintió bruscamente, levantándolo y moviéndose a Harry a una posición sentada.

Sin apartar los labios de la oreja de Severus, Harry comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su levita, mientras luchaba con Snape tratando de detenerlo.

-Por favor, quiero tocar - susurró, golpeando su cuello y abriendo gradualmente los hombros. - Quítatela. Los quiero completamente desnudo.

Harry gruñó de advertencia cuando Severus lo agarró del brazo y lo alejó de los botones.

-Pronto ... - oyó una voz cargada de deseo. - No he terminado contigo todavía.

-¡No! - Harry sacó su mano del agarre y tiró de su levita, listo para desgarrarla y llegar a Severus. - Ahora es mi turno. - Se inclinó hacia delante y hundió los labios en el cuello de Snape con tanto entusiasmo, que tuvo que apoyarse en su mano para no caer sobre la cama.

-Qué mocoso tan terco ... - sonó un suspiro suave, y luego los dedos de Severus se entrelazaron con su cabello y tiraron de los mechones.

El olor de la piel de Severus lo conquistó totalmente ... Contenía hierbas, canela y algo de astringencia, y ... todos estos aromas lo rodeaban como otro manto, y también evocaban recuerdos ... tantos recuerdos.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero - susurró en el cuello de Severus, desabrochando los siguientes botones de su levita.

Los dedos en su cabello se apretaron aún más fuerte, y Harry gimió suavemente, de dolor.

-Sólo cuando te lo permito - dijo Snape.

" _Eso solo te parece así_ ", pensó Harry, pero no dijo nada en voz alta.

Levantó la vista del cuello de Severus y volvió a alcanzar su oreja.

Sí, Severus era así: inexpugnable, reservado. Su ropa lo rodeaba como una barrera que nadie podía cruzar. Él nunca se abrió. No le permití ver ni una pulgada de sí mismo: ni en alma, ni en cuerpo.

Sólo Harry ... él es el único que lo conoce todo. Solo él lo vio sin máscara, sin manto, sin una sola prenda. Solo él vio al verdadero Severus Snape.

Y solo él sabía cómo llegar a él.

-Quiero sentir cómo tus caderas desnudas se presionan contra mis nalgas cuando entras en mí ... - Harry susurró acaloradamente en su oído y al mismo tiempo escuchó un ruido y convulsivo aliento. - Quiero sentir tu cuerpo, tu piel, tu aliento ... en todas las partes sobre mí ... para que te frotes contra mí con cada sacudida ... - Suavemente lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Severus, notando cómo un temblor incontrolable lo barrió. - Quiero estar saturado con tu olor, tu sudor ... tu sabor ... tanto, que no se puedan lavar ...

Un gemido ronco y bajo brotó de la garganta de Severus. Aprovechando esta ventaja, Harry se deslizó suavemente en el escote de la camisa desabrochada y pasó la punta de los dedos sobre el pezón endurecido.

¡Si! La reacción inmediata de inmediato.

Severus gritó en voz alta, y su cuerpo se congeló por un momento. Harry analizó los dedos en su cabello para abrirse. La mano de Snape se deslizó por la parte posterior de su cabeza, y luego en la parte inferior ... y desapareció. Dando un paso atrás, miró hacia abajo.

Snape se desabrochó el abrigo. Cuando Harry volvió su mirada hacia la cara de Severus, una ola de calor lo barrió y su cabeza dio vueltas.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Severus respiraba con dificultad. Harry se lamió los labios y miró sobre su pecho, y luego penetró su palma debajo de la tela, tocando una cicatriz profunda que cruzaba el diafragma y terminaba en las costillas. Su mano tembló. ¡Cómo anhelaba esto! ... Para cada una de estas cicatrices, para esta piel clara y ligeramente áspera, para los pezones oscuros, que sobresalían cada vez más bajo la tela oscura de la camisa, a lo largo de las costillas visibles debajo de la piel, en todo este cuerpo alto y varonil ...

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry pasó un pulgar sobre el halo de su pezón. Severus respiraba con dificultad, como cada respiración solo lo lastimara. Pero ya no puedes parar. Agarrando el otro pezón con sus dedos, lo apretó suavemente, notando cómo se aguantaría al tocarlo, y la respiración de Severus se detuvo por un momento, luego lo golpeó en la cara de una ola de calor.

Esperar más tiempo estaba más allá de su fuerza. ¡Quería a Severus ahora! ¡De inmediato!

Levantando la vista de sus pezones, Harry comenzó a desabrochar los botones inferiores de su abrigo. Era difícil decir a quién le temblaban las manos con más fuerza, pero le daba miedo con cada latido del corazón, aumentaba la temperatura, el aire se volvía tan espeso que se hacía difícil respirar. Ayudó a Severus a quitarse el abrigo y la camisa de los hombros y, sin perder un segundo, apresuró a avanzar con impaciencia, hundiendo los labios en la piel fría.

¡Esmerejón! ¡Cómo extrañaba este sabor! Ligeramente salobre, con amargura, con una gota de dulzura que solo comenzó a sentirse cuando lo ha probado, después de unos besos, como si estuviera escondido profundamente debajo de la piel y solo el contacto con los labios de Harry lo hiciera manifiesto.

Besó el cicatrizado pecho de Severus, entrecerró los ojos con placer y deslizó las manos por los costados y los omóplatos, incapaz de interrumpir el emocionante proceso de cognición, la memorización de la textura, la estructura de cada músculo sobresaliente, cada cavidad revelada por los dedos Se agarró la piel con los labios y comenzó a chuparla, escuchando los gemidos de Severus cada vez más fuertes, y los dedos en su cabello apretándose más y más, tratando de tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás, como si Snape estuviera tratando de ganar un respiro, al menos por un momento para liberarse de sus manos codiciosas y boca hambrienta.

Pero Harry no era inferior. Después de cada vez que Severus lograba sacarlo de sí mismo, lo atacaba aún más agresivamente, haciendo intentos desesperados por deshacerse de la sensación de que no era suficiente. Le gustaría fusionarse con él en un todo único, superar las barreras físicas, pero ... ¡era imposible, lo que significaba, lo que es insaciable.

Harry se apartó de Severus solo cuando su cabeza dio vueltas frenéticamente por falta de aire. Respirando pesadamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios húmedos y ardientes, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus y lo apretó en sus brazos con tanta fuerza, como si buscara fusionarse con él en un solo ser, cuerpos y almas, para siempre, para que nadie pueda separarlos. Harry respondió que Severus lo abrazaba en respuesta, impacientemente acariciando su espalda, y no entendió de inmediato qué significaban los sonidos que salían de los labios de Snape:

-Desnúdate.

-Mmmm ... - Harry intentó liberarse del abrazo de Severus. - Tan pronto como me dejes ir.

Hubo un suave silbido, las palmas de Snape desaparecieron, y luego la sensación de un cuerpo apretado cuando Severus se giró hacia un lado y se alejó, dándole a Harry la oportunidad de bajar las piernas al piso y quitarse las botas. Al deshacerse instantáneamente de zapatos, medias y pantalones, se aseguró de que la botella escondida en el caché no tintineara cuando tocara el piso.

Severus también salió de la cama para quitarse los zapatos, y cuando se enderezó, Harry se miró el pecho desnudo y luego bajó el estómago hacia el ombligo, que comenzó un oscuro camino de vello, escondiéndose bajo el cinturón de los pantalones negros. Cuando se demoró en su entrepierna ... se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de asfixiarse.

Merlín ... era tan notable ... El bulto era tan expresivo que un poco más, y la tela no podría soportarlo.

Ansioso, con ambas manos habilitado el broche, queriendo liberar al cautivo lo antes posible.

Le temblaban tanto las manos, que Harry apenas controló sus movimientos. De alguna manera, desabrochar el botón, pero cuando tocó el rayo, Severus siseó entre dientes:

-¡Cuidado!

Harry encontró la vista y se encontró con la mirada de ojos negros como el alquitrán. El cabello de Severus cayó en una ola en su rostro, ocultándolo casi por completo, ya Harry le causó un solo daño en una luz increíble proveniente de las profundidades de sus pupilas.

Parecía un ángel caído ...

Por esta vista, todo en su interior se contrajo, y solo después de los momentos recuperó lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos con asombro para ver un Snape quitar las manos y abrir lentamente la cremallera, como cada movimiento lo último ...

Y cuando Harry vio cómo un turgente, largo, grueso, masivo pene, vertido con una cabeza enrojecida y cubierto con una red de venas que brotaban de un matorral de pelos negros que corrían hacia él ... una ola de calor se apoderó de su mente y se extendió por su ingle. Ese magnífico miembro privó a Harry de la capacidad de moverse, así que por unos momentos, él simplemente se congeló en su lugar, y luego, lentamente, como en un sueño, agarró el cinturón de los pantalones de Severus y los arrojó sobre las rodillas . Cuando Harry recuperó el sentido, ya estaba parado frente a él completamente desnudo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con admiración. Si Severus Snape, exigía respeto con esas túnicas austeras, desnudo era perfecto para ser adorado.

Finalmente puede ...

Temblando como si tuviera fiebre, Harry tendría la mano y agarró con ese miembro. El pene latía bajo sus dedos, parecía que incluso la sangre corriendo por dentro, haciéndolo casi abrasador ...

-Tan caliente ... - susurró, lamiéndose los labios repentinamente secos. - Tan duro ... caliente ...

Hubo un gemido bajo y gutural, ya Harry le indicó que este sonido penetraba directamente debajo de la piel, irritando todas las terminaciones nerviosas, nublando su mente.

Cómo quería probarlo ... al menos un poco ...

Inclinándose hacia adelante, abrió la boca, pero se arrepintió de que los dedos de Severus agarraban su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás.

-No hagas esto - el susurro de Snape parecía un gemido ronco. - yo...

No pudo continuar. Todo estaba claro.

Dobló las rodillas y, sin soltar el pene, Harry se dejó caer en la cama y dejó la cara de Severus con la palma libre. Tocó la mejilla fría, acariciándola suavemente con la punta de los dedos. Una oscura y ligeramente ausente mirada oscura se clavó en sus ojos, y Harry específicamente como si Severus ... cayera sobre él, ahogándose en él con su alma y cuerpo, y no había forma de detener esta caída, como si fuera Snape no le importara si podría regresar o no, solo necesitamos a Harry para vivir.

De repente, su rostro se acercó, y Harry identificó los cálidos labios de Severus agarrar suavemente los suyos, y luego su lengua penetró dentro y con precisión que él mismo ahora estaba volando hacia abajo. Cayeron y cayeron más y más en la oscuridad, donde nadie pudo encontrarlos.

Su espalda tocó las sábanas frías, y Severus lo cubrió con su cuerpo, y luego el mundo a su alrededor dejado de existir por un tiempo, hasta que los labios acariciantes desaparecieron y Severus rodó sobre su costado, estirando su brazo hacia un lado. Solo por el sonido del cajón siendo jalado, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando. Suspiró suavemente cuando la palma húmeda de Severus le abrió las piernas, y la otra se deslizó debajo de los hombros, levantando la cabeza.

Harry abrió los ojos.

Severus Aquí A su lado. Tan cerca como siempre. Lo miró con sus ojos inusuales. Y Harry sabía de qué estaban hablando sus ojos. Algo increíblemente fuerte, poderoso, irresistible y ... tan hermoso ...

Nadie lo miró así nunca. Y Harry sabía ... que esta sería la última vez ...

Sin embargo, al momento siguiente, todos los pensamientos lo abandonaron, porque la cabeza de un miembro descansaba sobre su ano y Severus entró. Suave y pausado. Harry exactamente lo que estaba llenando: no solo con su pene, sino también con su deseo, su amor ... desplazando el vacío aterrador que experimentó durante las últimas dos semanas, ahora lo estaba llenando tan naturalmente, como si hubiera sido creado para esto .. como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida el momento en que encontró un lugar tan perfectamente adaptado para él ... y encontró ese lugar en Harry.

Agarrando a Severus por el cuello, se inclina hacia adelante con un fuerte gruñido, permitiendo entrar hasta el final ... Vio la dicha extendiéndose sobre su rostro pálido, lo que luego provocó una oleada de emociones. Fuertes, brillantes, se sucedieron, y Severus ni siquiera trató de ocultarlos. Vertieron una corriente poderosa, y aunque a Harry le gustaría leerlos, ¡había demasiados!

Y se hizo aún más, cuando Severus salió con cuidado de su cuerpo y, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, volvió a sumergirse en él, emitiendo un sonido al mismo tiempo parecido a un suspiro y un gemido, y cerrando los párpados de placer .

Dios, su pene está tan caliente ... y ahora penetraba tan profundamente ... y el placer era demasiado fuerte ... demasiado perdido, y tan esperado. Harry cerró los ojos, disolviéndose en dicha causa causada por la sensación de estallido en su interior y cómo el cuerpo fornido y frío se frotaba contra su piel, fusionándose con la suya; cómo el pesado y húmedo aliento de Severus le hizo cosquillas en el hombro ... , aceptándolo todo.

Severus estaba con él, encima de él y dentro de él, ¡y sin embargo esto no era suficiente! Harry anhelaba llena sus palmas, sus labios. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda, buscando lugares sensibles de su memoria, y luego los temblores de Severus se hicieron más frecuentes, y Harry tuvo que juntar toda su voluntad en un puño para mantenerse consciente.

¡Y lo hizo! Encontró uno. Inmediatamente debajo del omóplato derecho. Un ligero toque fue suficiente para hacer que el cuerpo de Severus se pusiera rígido, se congelara, un gemido bajo y prolongado brotó de su garganta, y luego sus dientes miraron el hombro. Oh, este dolor fue incluso agradable, porque fue acompañado por la satisfacción de que solo él, Harry, tenía tanto poder sobre este hombre adusto ...

Otro punto sensible, lo encontrado en el lado izquierdo, debajo del brazo. Esta vez, Severus reaccionó aún más. Su cuerpo se estremeció, como por una descarga eléctrica, e incluso su temblor pasó a Harry. Severus se congeló por un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y luego su hombro quemó un susurro:

-Tú ... pequeño desgraciado ...

Y luego Severus empujó. Esta vez sin ternura. Harry gritó, arqueándose involuntariamente hacia atrás, cuando una cabeza ardiente, caliente como la lava, tocó un punto sensible dentro de él.

¡Esmerejón! ¿Cómo severus lo encontrado así? ¿Cómo sabías cómo ingresar para que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se volvieran instantáneamente en gelatina?

El grito de Harry se ahogó en el breve beso apasionado de Severus. ¡Cómo no quería que interrumpiera este beso! Después de todo, no tenía dudas: si se separaba de sus labios, y volvería a hacer ...

Un nuevo empujón azotó los nervios. Una descarga dolorosa grabó su parte inferior del cuerpo, y Harry se sorprendió de que su piel no se hubiera incendiado. Y luego resistieron que Severus volvía a levantar la cabeza y lo atraía para otro beso ardiente.

Y de nuevo un empujón… Incluso más agudo y más poderoso.

Harry gritó, clavando sus uñas con fuerza en la espalda de Snape. Le pareció que se sintió en un carrusel que giraba frenéticamente. Un destello que quema los nervios ... Sus labios se derriten bajo la presión de los labios de Severus. Sus embestidas, y la sensación de que Snape estaba mordiendo sus labios.

Intentó respirar, pero Severus no se lo tomó. Sus gritos y gemidos ahora estallaron en el aire mientras gritaba en la boca loca de Snape. Las caderas se convulsionaron, el cuerpo tembló de tensión, y esta tortura se interrumpió solo cuando se escuchó un susurro estrangulado:

-¿Me parece o conseguiste el tuyo completo?

Harry tragó saliva, sintiendo que no podría abrirse como si tuviera los párpados sinterizados, y asintió.

¡Maldito mar!

-¿Intentarás burlarte de mí otra vez?

Harry apenas abrió los párpados y, mirando a los ojos brillantes, respondió con voz ronca:

-Sabes que lo haré.

No sospechaba que esto fuera posible, pero el fuego en los ojos de Severus brilló aún más, e incluso antes de que pueda leer su expresión, puede que al entrar en un movimiento suave, Snape lo abrazó y lo que se siente de la cama, enviado en su regazo. Justo ahora, Harry notó cuán húmeda estaba la piel de Severus y que el sudor también le corría por la espalda. Severus lo atrajo aún más cerca, y luego el oído de Harry fue nuevamente tocado por una voz baja, ardiente y penetrante debajo de su piel:

-Ahora, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron. Enredado con los dedos en el cabello mojado de Severus, se aferró a él aún más fuerte, y con su segunda mano se apretó a su cuello. Luego se sentó lentamente, sintiendo que el pene ardiente lo abandonaba, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío, del que inmediatamente quiso deshacerse, llenándose del, pene ardiente. Y Harry se abalanzó sobre él, causando a Severus un silbido fuerte y feliz.

Oh, Harry sabía qué y cómo hacer. Entendió perfectamente cómo apaciguar a Severus, cómo satisfacer todas sus necesidades pervertidas, cómo levantarse y caer, con qué fuerza y velocidad, cómo cambiar la posición de las caderas, sentado sobre su polla.

También le encantaba mirar la cara de Severus en ese momento, verlo abrir la boca, echar la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrar frenéticamente el aire, admirar la mirada de Harry debajo de los párpados entreabiertos y cerrar los ojos nuevamente, alguna vez por el placer e incapaz de hacerlo, mantenerlos abiertos.

Pero lo más agradable fue la sensación de cómo los cuerpos mojados por el sudor se frotaban entre sí. Su propio miembro, atrapado entre sus estómagos, liso en el de Harry y cubierto de pelos puntiagudos debajo de Severus, experimentó un placer sobrenatural, pulsando cada vez más fuerte y listo para explotar en cualquier momento. Solo breves pausas ayudaron a que el calor acumulado en su ingle se retirera un poco y extienda estos momentos, saboreando cada momento de su proximidad ...

Sin embargo, al final, llegó el momento en que Harry se vio obligado a retirarse: sus piernas temblaban por la tensión, el sudor le corría por el cuerpo y se vio tan exhausto que no pudo continuar, aunque su cuerpo se quejó de deseo y exigió más y más ...

-¿Quieres más? - Susurró en el oído de Severus, presionando su nariz contra los mechones mojados de cabello de ébano e intentando recuperar su aliento perdido. - ¿O conseguiste el tuyo por completo?

Snape giró la cabeza y Harry se ahogó en ese fuego oscuro y ardiente, atrapando un brillo depredador en él demasiado tarde.

-Y ¿tú? - Severus respondió en voz baja y de repente lo agarró por las caderas y, levantándolo, entró en Harry con tanta fuerza que le pareció que chispas destellaban en las puntas de sus dedos de manos y pies, y una poderosa descarga corrió por su cuerpo, presagiando el fin del mundo.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas fluir de sus ojos. Su cuerpo se podría en un generador de emociones y sensaciones, él mismo no sabía dónde termina el placer y dónde comienza la criatura que experimenta, dónde está la fuente de la llama que devora todo y dónde desaparecieron los restos de su mente. Le pareció como si se escucha escuchar fragmentos del susurro de Severus desde algún lugar, pero un ruido ensordecedor, entretejido por explosiones silenciosas que ocurrieron en algún lugar profundo dentro de él y su propio grito, la impidió aproximadamente exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía que el orgasmo duraría siglos, y el placer nunca terminará ... pero ahora la última gota de esperma cayó sobre sus cuerpos fusionados ...

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que los músculos se tensaran hasta el límite relajado, y un largo suspiro salió del pecho de Harry. Su cabeza cayó impotente sobre el hombro de Severus. Estaba temblando como si tuviera fiebre, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Severus le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y el cabello.

Tragó varias veces antes de lograr que su voz obedeciera, y luego susurró:

-Me gustaría que mañana nunca lleguera. No quiero dejarte. Mi lugar está aquí a tu lado ...

-No lo pienses. Todavía estamos aquí. Todavía no vas a ningún lado. - El silencioso susurro sonó pacífico, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas que tenían salido de sus pestañas y cayeron sobre el hombro de Severus. El silencio cayó por una fracción de segundo. Pero luego fue quebrada por una voz levemente ronca: - Ven a mí.

Harry respondió a Severus agarrarle la cara con las manos, se la llevó a la cara ... y luego unos labios calientes cubrieron su boca con un suave y tierno beso. Harry no sabía cómo nombrar el sentimiento nacido en él en ese momento, pero era tan cálido, tan ... brillante ... que incluso la más densa oscuridad no podía extinguir esta luz.

Suspiró cuando Severus tuvo éxito la vista de sus labios y le susurró al oído:

-A pesar de todas las máscaras que tengamos que usar ... siempre serás mío.

Y luego Harry tuvo que sus brazos fuertes abrazaban, llevándolos a ambos a la cama. Su espalda tocó las sábanas frías, y Severus se dejó caer sobre él, presionando contra el colchón y saliendo de él tan lentamente como si dejara el cuerpo caliente de Harry fuera doloroso.

-¡Mío! - Con esta última palabra, que recuerda un cruce entre el rugido de un depredador y el murmullo de un ahorcado, entró en Harry con un impulso impetuoso y penetrante, con una sed tan insaciable, como si buscara dejar su huella en él para siempre , para quemar un estigma que nunca se desvanecería y no dejará que Harry se olvide de él.

El cuerpo de Severus se tensó, un largo gemido quejumbroso brotó de su garganta, recordando el aullido de una bestia herida, Harry Harry una ola de calor que se derramaba dentro, y luego otra, y más, y más ... Parecía que Severus se correría para siempre, aplastándolo con fuerza, o, por el contrario, los calambres que sacuden su carne la romperán en miles de fragmentos, y solo los abrazos de Harry le permiten permanecer intacta. Las caderas de Snape temblaban, su boca abierta estaba ansiosamente jadeando por aire, y mucho tiempo para que sus músculos se relajaran y Severus cayera sobre Harry sin presión, presionando con todo su peso y presionando con avidez su boca contra su hombro, como si fuera a morderlo.

Y entonces todo quedó en silencio. Se hizo el silencio. El que envuelve las cenizas cuando el fuego ya se extinguió y quedó claro: su fuerza era tal, que en el lugar donde estaba furioso, no quedaba nada que pudiera incluso más arder.

Todo se quemó.


	85. ¿Qué has hecho? (Parte I)

Harry levantó sus párpados llameantes. Estaba rodeado por un silencio profundo que lo separaba del resto del mundo con una cortina invisible. Ella era casi tangible y, al parecer, él la sintió medir vacilante en la frente de Severus, lo que hizo que los mechones de cabello se movieran ligeramente y le hicieran cosquillas en la sien.

En algún lugar en la distancia, la punta de la vela se sacudió perezosamente, pero todo parecía tan borroso que su débil llama parecía oscura, y de allí las gotas de oscuridad se elevaron desde el techo.

No. Su visión era inútil. Harry cerró los párpados de nuevo y presionó su rostro contra el pecho desnudo de Severus, inhalando profundamente el brillante aroma a hierba y apretándolo con fuerza en su cintura, como si quisiera acercarlo aún más a él.

El corazón de Severus latía con calma, y su latido constante se estaba tranquilizando. Harry pensó que era como el reloj en su habitación, que a menudo escuchaba y se quedaba dormido.

No sabía si Severus estaba durmiendo o no, al igual que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Y tenía miedo de moverse. Temía que el más mínimo movimiento destruyera la magia de este minuto: un puente frágil que colgaba entre dos abismos, un momento de paz, un breve descanso, para el cual necesita tiempo para respirar antes de que estalle la tormenta.

Harry suspiró profundamente, sintiendo pensamientos negros, como tentáculos de un pulpo, tratando de alcanzar su conciencia y destruir esta paz, pero no lo permitió. ¡Nada saldrá de ellos!

Él está aquí ahora. Con Severus. Seguro. Todo lo demás no importa. No en este momento…

Más tarde tendrán la oportunidad de hacerlo pedazos.

Y aquí, el brazo de Severus, que rodeaba sus hombros, tembló, y sus dedos entrelazados con su cabello recorrieron los mechones.

-Parece como si estuvieras tenso - llegó un suave susurro.

Harry se lamió los labios.

-No quería despertarte - respondió en voz baja. Le pareció que cada palabra atravesaba la cortina de silencio aterciopelada que lo rodeaba, como una daga, rasgándola en pedazos.

-No he estado durmiendo por algún tiempo.

-Yo también - murmuró Harry.

-Eso es notable - dijo Severus un poco burlón. - Estás moviéndote tanto, que estoy pensando en aplicarte Petrificus totalus.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque existía el riesgo de que, en ese caso, me agarraras con fuerza y no pudiera liberarme de ti.

-Podrías aplicarme cualquiera de tus hechizos - susurró Harry, sintiendo que su corazón latió más rápido, cuando Severus apareció frente a su mirada interior, vistiendo el manto de Mortífago y lanzando las maldiciones más dolorosas sobre sus víctimas.

La respuesta llegó solo después de un rato.

-Podría, por lo tanto, sería mejor si no me provocaras.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos negros ligeramente entrecerrados.

-¿Eres realmente capaz de eso?

-Digamos que... - Severus comenzó y se detuvo, lamiéndose los labios y mirando inquisitivamente la cara intrigada de Harry. - ¿Alguna vez has escuchado la historia del león que se unió a una joven gacela y comenzó a cuidarla?

Harry sacudió la cabeza en negación, confundido por la pregunta. Sabía sobre los leones, solo lo que se contaba sobre ellos en los programas de televisión que veía durante las vacaciones con los Dursley, permaneciendo solo en casa. A saber, que estos son depredadores peligrosos, solían destrozar a sus víctimas. Nunca escuchó lo contrario...

-¿Vendrías por tu propia cuenta a tal león? - Severus preguntó después de una pausa.

Harry pensó por un momento.

-Lo más probable es que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un león. Él puede comerme.

-Y qué piensas acerca de, ¿por qué debería cuidar a una criatura cuyo único propósito es convertirse en su almuerzo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no lo sé... Tal vez ésta gacela era de alguna manera... especial.

Hubo silencio nuevamente, pero antes de que Harry pudiera mirar a Severus a la cara, escuchó la siguiente pregunta:

-Y qué piensas, ¿el león se volvió menos peligroso después de eso?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Y en tu opinión, ¿podría comerse a esta gacela... si sufriera hambre?

Harry pensó por un momento. Podía sentir la mirada de búsqueda de Severus fija en su rostro, sin permitirle mirar hacia otro lado.

-No. - Respondió con confianza, después de un tiempo. - Al final... él la eligió a ella. Al contrario de sus instintos. Creo que engulliría a todos, pero la gacela no se tocaría.

Las puntas de los labios de Severus se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? - Preguntó, mirando a Harry con ojos brillantes.

Esa mirada le causó sensaciones extrañas. Severus parecía estar analizándolo.

-Sí - respondió con firmeza.

-¡Wow! Cuanta... fe - respondió Severus en voz baja, y le pareció a Harry que realmente quería decir algo completamente diferente.

-¿Cómo terminó? ¿Qué le pasó a la gacela?

La cara de Severus se torció en una mueca.

-Se alejó cuando el león estaba descansando. Y luego otro león se la comió.

El corazón de Harry se congeló por un momento. Tenía la desagradable impresión de que todo lo que había dentro se había puesto patas arriba.

-¿Qué le pasó al león?

-Nadie lo sabe.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y presionó más su mejilla contra el pecho de Severus.

-Aún así, esta historia terminó mal.

-Bueno... no podría haber terminado de otra manera.

Harry apretó los dientes y apretó aún más la cavidad entre el hombro y la caja torácica de Severus. Cerrando los párpados, se vio inmerso en las sensaciones que le daba una mano acariciando su cabello. En momentos como esos, cuando Severus estaba cerca, y solo una manta cubría su desnudez, cuando abrazaba a Harry, permitiéndole acurrucarse sobre él... en esos momentos se las arregló para olvidar quién era realmente este hombre. No podía entender cómo era posible, que la misma mano que ahora acariciaba suavemente su cabello, podía infligir un tormento inimaginable, lanzar hechizos sin piedad, quitar la vida...

Pero Severus siempre encontraba una manera de recordarle esto, incluso en los momentos más inesperados, deja que sea velado...

Y ahora, Harry no podía deshacerse de las imágenes ante sus ojos. Las pinturas que vio en la mente de Severus, que lo conmocionaron tanto, que incluso un simple recuerdo de ellas, hizo que su piel se erizara.

-¿Por qué te uniste a Voldemort?

La pregunta salió de su lengua de repente. No le iba a preguntar.

Los músculos de Severus estaban petrificados.

Harry no esperaba escuchar la respuesta. Anteriormente, cuando trataba de tocar este tema, Severus evadía cada vez.

Ya había abierto la boca para recuperar sus palabras, pero en ese momento hubo un susurro ronco y bajo:

-Él fue la respuesta a todas mis aspiraciones. Me dio lo que estaba buscando. Él me entendió. Al menos eso me pareció así... Pensé que junto a él, finalmente podría convertirme en lo que quería. Alguien que tiene un propósito. Que busca cambiar el mundo. Pero lejanamente, vi cuánto me equivoqué. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde, de que solo era un loco obsesionado con ideas maníacas, y yo, por mi propia voluntad, me convertí en su títere. Y también, que para aquellos que se unían a sus filas, no había vuelta atrás...

Severus se detuvo, y solo entonces Harry respiró hondo. Tragando un nudo en la garganta, dijo en voz baja:

-Pero lograste regresar.

Por alguna razón, su comentario causó a Severus una sonrisa amarga.

-Si. Fue un éxito. Me las arreglé para encontrar un camino. Me volví hacia el mago a quien el Señor Oscuro siempre había temido. Pero luego resultó ser un callejón sin salida. Salí de un atolladero para quedar atrapado en otro. Aún más terco y esclavizante.

-Pero pudiste haberte ido - interrumpió Harry. - En cualquier momento, desde que todos decidieron que Voldemort estaba muerto. No tenías que quedarte. Dumbledore no podía detenerte.

-No necesitaba detenerme - respondió Severus en voz baja, y Harry pensó que la amargura sonaba en su voz. - La desesperación, a veces hace que la gente cometa errores terribles. Y Dumbledore era astuto. Él garantizó mi vida y seguridad, y a cambio exigió un Voto Inquebrantable. A partir de entonces, tuve que servirle hasta el día en que el Señor Oscuro fue destruido.

Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Un voto inquebrantable? Algo similar le llamó la atención cuando miró los libros en la Sección Prohibida...

-¿Es el ritual mágico que hace morir a quien rompe el juramento? - Preguntó, mirando a Severus.

Pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, como si no esperara que Harry supiera algo sobre eso. Sin embargo, sus labios fruncidos dejaron en claro que no iba a responder.

Pero no necesitaba decir nada. Harry había entendido todo, y eso fue...

-¿Dumbledore te ordenó hacer ese voto? - Preguntó, mirando a Severus, abriendo mucho los ojos. - Y luego... te envió a Voldemort, a sabiendas de que podrías morir si fueras a él, y que si no lo hacías ¿morirías de todos modos? Pero eso es... es... - Dudó, incapaz de encontrar la palabra correcta.

Harry recordó el odio que Severus recordaba. Cáustico, ardiente. Siempre entendió su odio hacia Voldemort, pero los sentimientos que Severus sentía por Dumbledore, incluso si se debía a razones específicas, siempre le parecieron un poco sesgados. Pero ahora todo se ha aclarado. Aunque no podía, simplemente no podía creer que Dumbledore, el mismo Dumbledore, que siempre se comportó como un anciano bondadoso y justo, con una mirada vacilante, pudiera usar tan insidiosamente a otra persona, incluso si esta persona no podía jactarse de tener la conciencia tranquila.

-Es inhumano - finalmente logró decir.

-Ni una sola persona en el poder, ha logrado su posición simplemente con buenos modales y apego a las rodajas de limón - comentó Severus cáusticamente. - Y Dumbledore siempre supo cómo manipular a las personas y hacerlo con tanta habilidad, que ni siquiera se notan los hilos que tira, incluso si estaban justo en frente de sus narices.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia el pecho de Severus.

Nunca lo pensó, pero el hecho de que el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos le tenga miedo a un anciano de barba gris, le pareció realmente extraño. Incluso si tenemos en cuenta el conocimiento de Dumbledore y el poder mágico que posee. Por supuesto, tal fuerza no se toma del aire. Debe ser pulido, pulido año tras año, como un diamante. Y para moler un diamante, debe tener las herramientas adecuadas.

-¿Por qué estás...? - Harry dudó. (Metido en todo esto) no sonaba demasiado apropiado. - ¿Por qué te interesaste en la Magia Oscura?

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry esperara una respuesta. Ya había comenzado a dudar de que incluso lo escucharía.

-Era tan joven… como tú ahora. - Dijo Severus en voz baja. Su voz sonaba un poco distante, como si estuviera tratando de regresar a ese momento. - Absorbí el conocimiento en grandes cantidades, pero todo me pareció poco. Y, por supuesto, lo que más me interesaba, no se enseñaba en las lecciones. Como sabes, no pertenezco a la cantidad de personas sociables... - Severus guardó silencio por un momento. - Y el aislamiento, generalmente no es propicio para establecer buenas relaciones con aquellos para quienes pertenecer a un grupo determina su actitud hacia usted y es una medida de su importancia personal. Por esta razón, no les quería en la escuela, lo que a su vez dio lugar a una agresión descontrolada en mí, que eventualmente debería encontrar una salida. Entonces comencé a experimentar... - esta vez el silencio duró aún más, como si Severus estuviera reflexionando qué se le podía decir y sobre qué preferiría guardar silencio. - Comencé a permitir que esta agresión dirigiera mis acciones. Cayendo más y más... y con cada paso, la oscuridad se apoderó de mi corazón cada vez más. Hasta que finalmente llegó el momento en que dejé de controlar este proceso, aunque seguí creyendo que podría detenerlo tan pronto como lo deseara. - Harry pensó, ¿o la voz de Severus era aún más ronca? - En ese momento, creé varios hechizos poderosos que pudieron desactivar permanentemente al enemigo. Puse toda mi alma en ellos. Pero no fue suficiente para mí probar su efecto en los animales. Quería aplicarlos a aquellos a quienes odiaba. Y entonces apareció el Señor Oscuro... 

Severus se calló, pero no necesitaba decir nada más. Harry apiló instantáneamente los elementos dispares, y la imagen completa de esos eventos apareció ante sus ojos en su totalidad.

-Es por eso que insistentemente me prohibiste estudiar Magia Oscura - dijo en voz baja, mirando a la llama de la vela temblorosa. - No querías que siguiera el mismo camino.

-Y fuiste no menos persistentemente - comentó Severus cáusticamente. - ¡Después de todo, cualquiera que intente prohibirte que hagas algo, es un tonto limitado que te impide desarrollar, y todo en el mundo no está escrito para ti!

Harry frunció los labios.

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco - murmuró avergonzado.

-¿Exagerando? - La perplejidad burlona se escuchó tan claramente en la voz de Severus, que Harry pareció sentirlo físicamente. - Entonces dime, ¿has escuchado al menos una vez en tu vida una opinión diferente de la tuya, cuando estabas seguro de que tenías razón?

Harry pensó por un momento.

Él especuló que durante la primera lección de vuelo tomó el aire, a pesar de la clara prohibición de Madame Hooch y las protestas de Hermione. ¡Pero tenía que tomar el recordatorio de Neville de Malfoy! Sobre cómo la profesora McGonagall ordenó olvidarse de la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. ¡Pero cómo podía permitir que Voldemort tomara posesión de la piedra! No se le permitió volar a la escuela en un automóvil encantado. ¿Pero de qué otra forma llegaría a Hogwarts? El hecho de que no se le permitió salir de la casa de su tío y tía. ¡Pero su actitud hacia él era simplemente insoportable! Y también sobre el hecho de que, de acuerdo con las reglas de la escuela, no debería caminar alrededor del castillo por la noche, y especialmente cuando todos sospechaban que un asesino que había escapado de la prisión había ingresado a la escuela. ¡Pero entonces tenía asuntos importantes! Además del hecho de que no se le permitía ir a Hogsmeade. Pero como todos fueron allí, ¿Por qué es peor? Acerca de las medidas punitivas, Dolores Umbridge, ¡pero carecían de significado y estaban destinadas solo a arruinar la vida de todos!

Bueno, resultó que cada vez que tenía excusas y encontraba la manera de hacer "lo mejor" en su propio entendimiento. Pero si hubiera actuado de manera diferente, entonces... no habría estado en el equipo de Quidditch, no habría detenido a Voldemort, no habría llegado a Hogwarts, no habría encontrado la Cámara de los Secretos, no habría hecho muchas otras cosas. Así que al final resultó que tenía razón.

-Tal vez hay algo de verdad en tus palabras... - Harry admitió en voz baja, levantando la cabeza, y miró a los ojos atentos fijos en él. - Pero si hubiera escuchado todo lo que me decían, nunca... - tartamudeó y se lamió los labios, - ... no te hubiera encontrado. - Harry vio un destello en las profundidades oscuras. - Así como nunca habría atrapado mi primera Snitch, no habría...

-No te atrevas a compararme con una Snitch, Potter - murmuró Severus, su mirada fija en él.

Harry se apresuró a ocultar su sonrisa, presionando su mejilla contra el pecho ajeno.

-Pero tienes que admitir, que el sexo me ayudó mucho en esto. Seguramente, si no hubiéramos follado tan a menudo, me hubieras entregado a Voldemort...

Harry de repente tuvo la sensación de que la temperatura había bajado a cero. Lanzó una mirada a Severus, que lo miraba sin una sombra de sonrisa.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

Harry se aclaró la garganta, tratando de tragar una carcajada.

-Todo me parece gracioso ahora - dijo, sonriendo. - Eso es todo... Creí que me odiabas, y cuánta visibilidad puede diferir de la verdad... - No se dio cuenta en qué momento se filtraron notas amargas en su entonación. Su palma pasó sobre el pecho de Severus, y sus dedos tocaron la cicatriz que cruzó el diafragma. - Y cómo una persona fría puede ser tan cálida al mismo tiempo... Y cómo no lo noté. - Severus aspiró ruidosamente el aire. Harry cerró los ojos y presionó su mejilla contra su pecho.

-Necesitas ser un Gryffindor - dijo Severus con moderación, y Harry no podía entender qué emociones había detrás.

-Muy gracioso - murmuró, rindiéndose.

-¿Por qué decidiste que me estoy riendo? - Severus preguntó. Su voz sonaba seria. - Usted es un representante típico de su facultad, dado el hecho de que todas las cualidades negativas de los Gryffindor, se manifiestan en su comportamiento mucho más fuertemente que en el resto - explicó. Es extraño. Lo que al principio no parecía ser nada más que un picoteo, adquirió las características de observación, por lo que, tal vez, había razones. - Pero espero que a partir de este momento comience a controlar su frivolidad, porque debe comprender perfectamente lo que está en juego en esta situación. - No había indicio de una pregunta en las entonaciones de Severus. Por el contrario, escuchó las notas notables. - Hay que tener cuidado y cuidarnos ambos. A pesar de todo tipo de medidas de seguridad, el riesgo no puede descartarse por completo. - Su voz sonaba aún más baja y más firme. Severus presionó a Harry más cerca de su hombro.

De estas palabras, el corazón de Harry latía tan fuerte, como si estuviera a punto de romperle las costillas.

-Lo sé - susurró en respuesta, tratando de calmarlo y aliviar su dolor en el pecho. - Por eso, mataste a Blackwood. Porque él... quería...

-Sí. Blackwood cometió un error imperdonable. Por lo tanto, se encontró con su muerte.

Harry recordó su rostro sorprendido, oculto por un velo de cabello oscuro. Y luego la misma cara, pero distorsionada por una mueca de sádico deleite.

-Ese recuerdo... donde ambos estaban... - comenzó con incertidumbre, sin saber exactamente cómo poner en palabras lo que lo sorprendió. - ¿Qué pasó con esos muchachos?

-Los maté - respondió Severus en breve, y Harry no pudo reconocer ninguna emoción en sus entonaciones, ya que trató de ocultarlas lo mejor posible.

-Pero ellos...

-Tenía que hacer eso, o Blackwood los habría usado de la manera más desagradable, antes de quitarles la vida.

Harry sabía exactamente a qué se refería Severus, pero simplemente no podía reconocer el océano de crueldad que aparecía en sus recuerdos.

-Quieres decir que...

-Sí, Potter. Los habría violado. Todos los que tuvieron la desgracia de conocer a Blackwood, sabían que el mayor placer, era su entretenimiento con las víctimas. Pero te salvaré de historias detalladas sobre exactamente cómo lo hacía.

Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar las imágenes obsesivas que le pusieron la piel de gallina y le cortaron la respiración.

-Es asqueroso - susurró un minuto después, sintiendo que esta palabra ni siquiera transmitía parcialmente sus sentimientos, cuando imaginó el destino de los niños que cayeron en manos de ese psicópata enfermo.

-Cuando el Señor Oscuro nos enviaba a una misión, tuve la sensación de que eso solo causaría problemas. Y no me equivoqué. Blackwood mantuvo un ojo en sí mismo... - La voz de Severus sonó hueca y distante, como si ese recuerdo solo fuera suficiente para hacer que la oscuridad entrara en su alma. - Por supuesto, tuve que desempeñar mi papel correctamente, pretendiendo que había caído a su nivel... el nivel de una bestia salvaje, completamente desprovisto de reflejos humanos, convirtiendo su vida en una existencia sin sentido, y su alma en un pozo negro venenoso... Pero incluso, a pesar de la puerta cerrada y hechizos de ahogamiento... - Severus se detuvo, y Harry dejó de respirar, - ... todavía recuerdo sus gritos y súplicas de piedad. - Su susurro apenas era audible, pero incluso eso fue suficiente para que un espasmo doloroso, recorriera el cuerpo de Harry. Estaba seguro de que era el primero, a quien Severus le contaba sobre esto.

-¿Es ese tu peor recuerdo? - Preguntó suavemente. Tenía la sensación de que cualquier sonido más fuerte podría romper la conexión frágil que surgió entre ellos en ese momento.

-No. - Severus suspiró profundamente. - Lo peor, fue la mañana después de nuestra última noche, cuando te fuiste, y escuché el sonido de tus pasos en retirada... dándome cuenta de que te había perdido para siempre.

Una imagen apareció frente a los ojos de Harry, que vio en las memorias de Severus: cómo estaba parado, agarrando su frente contra la puerta y agarrando sus dedos, y la oscuridad impenetrable estaba llenando rápidamente el espacio a su alrededor.

Él también tiene que experimentar esto, ya... ¿ya muy pronto?

-Para mí, lo peor fue el momento en que emergí de la memoria del pensive. Y te vi, tan impasible, mientras estaba derrotado... Luego salí corriendo al patio. Había nieve por todas partes, y... hacía muchísimo frío. Cuando Hagrid me encontró y me llevó al ala del hospital... Me volví diferente. Era como si una bandada de dementores se hubiera acercado a mí y me hubieran sacado todo.

Los dedos de Severus se apretaron en su cabello.

-Sabes, tenía que hacer eso.

-Lo sé.

-Debía haberte alejado. En la medida de lo posible.

-Lo sé.

-Incluso a ese precio.

Harry frunció los labios. Severus no debería explicarle esto.

-No sé en qué me he convertido. Pensé que estaba durmiendo. Y solo cuando perdí el conocimiento y volví a terminar en el hospital... solo entonces parecía que me despertaba. Creo que... de alguna manera sentí tu presencia.

-Vine en vano- dijo Severus de repente, pero se escuchó incertidumbre en la entonación de Harry.

Rápidamente levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-¿En vano? En tu opinión, esto es... - se hizo un gesto a sí mismo, y luego a Severus, - ¿es en vano? - Mordiéndose el labio, no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas. - Nunca me ha pasado nada más hermoso.

Los labios de Severus se separaron, pero antes de que una palabra saliera de ellos, se controló y los apretó de nuevo.

-No me engañarás - continuó Harry, mirando fijamente sus ojos negros, extrañamente brillantes. - Tú mismo viniste al ala del hospital. Arriesgaste, pero aún así, lo hiciste porque querías verme. Tomaste mi mano. No _pudiste_ dejarme.

La cara de Severus ahora se agudizó, las cejas convergieron sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Estabas inconsciente... necesitaba... ¡Maldita sea! En ese momento no podía pensar racionalmente. No sospechaba que mi presencia te afectaría así. Y si lo hubiera sabido, entonces...

-¿Habrías hecho lo contrario? - Harry preguntó rápidamente, mirando a las pupilas negras que se deslizaban sobre su rostro.

Severus guardó silencio.

Y esta fue una respuesta exhaustiva, de la cual, el corazón de Harry se llenó de calidez.

-Ya sabes - comenzó, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de Severus. - Inmediatamente después de que recuperé el sentido y todo comenzó a regresar... Vi un sueño erótico. Sobre ti…

Severus pareció ahogarse en el aire. Sin embargo, rápidamente se recuperó.

-Entonces, eso es lo que te llevó a emborracharte inconsciente.

Harry puso su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Sé que fue estúpido e irresponsable… infantil e inexcusable…

El único comentario sobre sus palabras fue un fuerte resoplido.

-Pero tengo una excusa - agregó Harry, echando una rápida mirada a Severus.

-¿En serio?

-En ese momento, no podía pensar racionalmente.

Un fuego maligno brilló en los ojos de Severus, y Harry se apresuró a ocultar su sonrisa, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

El silencio reinó en el dormitorio por un tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba tensa y literalmente brillaba con las emociones causadas por la conversación, parecía que colgaban en el aire, sin permitir que se olvidaran de sí misma. Después de un tiempo, cuando la tensión dio paso a la paz, que se había calmado con una suave y acogedora escarcha sobre la cama y los cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo, Harry dijo en voz baja:

-Severus... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Y si no lo permito, ¿te detendrá?

Harry pensó por un momento.

-No.

Severus estaba en silencio, pero una advertencia estaba oculta en su silencio.

-Bueno... - Harry comenzó vacilante, sin comprender completamente cómo expresar sus pensamientos. - sé... que leíste... bueno, la tarjeta que dejé caer frente al pensive... Me pregunto... ¿Qué piensas de eso?

-Bueno… - Severus comenzó con cautela, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras correctas. - Teniendo en cuenta tus habilidades oratorias... creo que has alcanzado la cima de la elocuencia.

-Pero... ¿te gustó? - Harry preguntó confundido.

-Digamos que... tus palabras me persiguieron.

-Pero... la aplasté un poco - murmuró.

-No te preocupes. La alisé.

¡Merlín! ¿Por qué, cuando la conversación era sobre sentimientos, ambos se convertían en ciegos indefensos que intentaban guiarse por un túnel oscuro?

-Y lo pones detrás del cristal - continuó Harry, recordando sus regalos en el estante. - Lo he visto. En el laboratorio...

De repente, Harry pensó que el aire a su alrededor se volvía más frío y los dedos de Severus se apretaron en su cabello.

-Sí, lo viste - susurró. - A pesar de que se suponía que no debías estar aquí...

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, sudó frío y sintió como si fragmentos de una barrera helada cayeran sobre su cuerpo, lo que los protegía del mundo exterior.

¡El infierno! ¡No había necesidad de recordar esto! ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué?

-Entraste en mis habitaciones... - mientras tanto, Severus continuó, y la temperatura bajó aún más, como si los dementores hubieran entrado en la habitación. Su voz también sonaba más fría. - No creas que me olvidé de eso. Estaba esperando que tocaras este tema. No tengo duda, de que tenías un objetivo definido...

-No. ¡Por favor! ¡No preguntes por eso! - Suplicó Harry en silencio, mientras que el suave calor que envolvía su corazón, se convirtió cada vez más en un recuerdo.

-Querías tomar algo de lo que deberías alejarte...

Harry cerró los ojos y se presionó contra Severus con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que algún tipo de fuerza lo arrancara de él. Un capullo de silencio y paz que los envolvió crujió ante sus ojos, y pronto sus miserables restos cayeron al suelo. En mal estado e inútil.

-Ahora dime... ¿para qué necesitabas esa poción? - La tensión en la voz de Severus era tan fuerte que Harry podía sentirlo con su piel.

Es bueno que no haya visto su rostro en ese momento, porque Harry no podría haber ocultado las emociones furiosas en su alma causadas por esta pregunta. Y todo porque en ese momento se dio cuenta con aterradora claridad, de que todos los motivos que lo obligaron a subir aquí, perdieron todo significado después de descubrir la verdad. Porque ahora que la conocía, cuando ahora estaba acostado al lado de Severus, en sus brazos, cuando todo parecía tan... hermoso de nuevo... estos motivos se volvieron tan intrascendentes, distantes, fantasmales e incluso... incomprensibles.

Aunque... el miedo escalofriante que lo acompañó en los últimos días, no ha desaparecido. Incluso ahora, se recordaba a sí mismo con un cosquilleo bajo la piel. Conducido hasta el fondo, no se recordó solo esas pocas horas que él y Severus pasaron juntos... Pero ahora, estimulado por las preguntas, se despertó nuevamente.

-¿Potter?

Harry no escuchó de inmediato la voz de Severus, pero sintió que se había levantado y lo estaba mirando.

¡El infierno! 

Apretando su rostro aún más fuerte contra su pecho desnudo para que Severus no pudiera ver sus ojos, se aclaró la garganta, frenéticamente pensando qué decir para que la respuesta pareciera creíble.

-Decidí... que podría ser útil. Algún día. En el futuro. Que podría usarse de alguna manera si Voldemort ataca a Hogwarts.

El silencio. El frío que emanaba de Severus, obligó a Harry a morderse el labio y cerrar los ojos al comprender lo ingenua que era su explicación. Quizás si hubiera estado en el lugar de Snape, tampoco lo habría creído.

Algo más necesita ser agregado.

-Pensé que... bueno, ya que es veneno... tal vez pueda sumergir flechas en él o en otra cosa que pueda lastimar a Voldemort. ¿Crees que sea posible? Después de todo, ¡eres tú quien lo hizo!

-Quizás, seguro. Pero, ¿qué tan factible y efectivo es esto? Lo dudo —dijo Severus, y Harry pensó que su voz sonaba distante otra vez. - La dosis es demasiado pequeña para causarle daños tangibles. El Señor Oscuro habría tratado fácilmente con ella. En el mejor de los casos, esto podría debilitarlo por un corto tiempo.

-Por un corto tiempo... - Harry agarró sus últimas palabras. ¿Había alguna otra posibilidad? Otra forma, incluso si es solo un puente inestable sobre el abismo. Queda por descubrir solo una cosa: ¿puede darse el lujo de intentarlo? ¿Vale la pena el riesgo? Hace unas horas habría respondido "no" y, habiendo cerrado los ojos a todos, se habría ido a morir. Pero ahora... todo ha cambiado. - De hecho, ¿es posible debilitarlo? Después de todo, entonces perderá parte de su poder...

-Incluso en un estado debilitado, el Señor Oscuro seguirá siendo el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Harry sintió un destello de protesta.

-¡Pero debe haber al menos alguna forma! Tu poción debe actuar sobre él de alguna manera. Lo preparaste y...

¿Por qué estás tan interesado en esta poción? - La pregunta sonó inesperadamente, cortando el espacio como un escalpelo, y Harry pensó que su lengua se pegaba al cielo.

Perdió su vigilancia.

Y aun así estaba interesado. Quería saber al menos algo específico. Esta es su última oportunidad. En solo unas horas...

Harry tragó saliva.

¿Qué puede decir en respuesta? ¿Qué mentiras surgen esta vez?

-Mírame. - Había impaciencia en la voz de Severus. Y algo más. Algo estaba tratando de filtrarse en su alma y hacerla temblar.

Ansiedad.

-Simplemente es interesante para mí - respondió en voz baja, tratando de retratar la despreocupación, como si se tratara del clima.

No quería mirar a Severus. Simplemente no podía. Como sabía que si obedecería, adivinaría todo.

-¿Crees que voy a creer estas tonterías? ¡Mírame de inmediato! - Ahora el frío ha penetrado su entonación. Y nitidez.

-¿Por qué no debería estar interesado en ella? - Harry protestó, sintiendo el suelo bajo sus pies.

¡Necesita huir de aquí! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo... ¡Ya no puede quedarse aquí! De lo contrario, Severus...

Sintiendo que su mano temblaba y su corazón latía fuertemente, Harry levantó la vista de Severus y se alzó sobre su codo.

-Quiero beber algo - susurró, liberándose de su abrazo, y salió de la cama. - Ya vuelvo.

Sin mirar a Severus, Harry se puso los pantalones, se puso las botas y buscó la camisa rota.

Solo sal de aquí. Entonces quedará claro qué hacer... Poción de él. Entonces hay una posibilidad.

Él también tiene una meta.

Si todo hubiera resultado diferente, no tendría idea de cómo salir de aquí por su propia voluntad. Dejar esas cálidas manos, esa cama, esa habitación, a ese hermoso hombre... sabiendo que nunca más volverá aquí. Mantuvo este minuto tan lejos como pudo, desplazando lo más lejos posible los pensamientos sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

Harry sintió sus ojos negros fijos en él como una espada. Odiaba esa sensación, como si te estuvieran desarmando en sus componentes. Una mirada lo siguió, estudiando cada movimiento, analizándolo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, luchando con su falta de capacidad para respirar, el deseo de darse la vuelta. Mira a Severus por última vez. Presionar sus labios contra los de su amor, y dejar una marca en ellos.

Pero no pudo hacer nada. Ese sería el final de todo.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Harry cruzó el umbral de una sala de estar con poca luz y apenas encontró anteojos y una varita en el suelo. Susurrando un hechizo de recuperación sobre la camisa, se la puso, pero tan pronto como se inclinó hacia la capa de invisibilidad, un poderoso estallido de magia lo sacó de sus manos, haciendo que su corazón se congelara.

Se enderezó y miró hacia el dormitorio.

En el umbral, con una varita en la mano, se encontraba Severus, vestido solo con pantalones negros. En su otra mano sostenía la capa de invisibilidad, y su mirada...

Harry se tragó un nudo en la garganta e inhaló ruidosamente, tratando de superar un repentino ataque de pánico, sintiendo que casi se estaba sofocando de horror.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? - Preguntó Severus con calma y frialdad. - Puede parecerte increíble, Potter, pero aquí tengo suficientes bebidas variadas que pueden calmar tu sed. Entonces, para _emborracharte_, no es necesario ir al lago. - La ironía en sus palabras flotaba en el aire, como un globo lleno de helio que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Harry pensó que estaba a punto de caerse.

Era un idiota si pensaba que Severus al menos por una fracción de segundo, creía en sus mentiras. Aunque esta parte hubiera sido suficiente para él...

-Quería... tomar un poco de aire fresco. - Entonces, continuó el juego, a pesar de que entendió perfectamente lo que podría llegar a ser. - De repente me sentí cargado y...

-¿En serio? - La voz de Severus se volvió helada. - Qué prudente de tu parte ponerte los zapatos... - Harry pensó que la mirada de acero de Severus, se deslizó sobre él con una cuchilla al rojo vivo, diseccionando su carne e intentando penetrar su alma. - La última vez que te digo: ¡mírame!

El tono de Severus hizo que Harry se encogiera.

_“Dios... que se detenga... ¡que se detenga!”_

Sus párpados temblaron cuando su mirada se fijó en el suelo, apretó los puños, tratando de reunir su coraje.

-¿Qué está pasando? - De repente hubo una pregunta, después de que no había respondido a la orden. Esta vez, Harry captó algo extraño en la voz de Severus, como si algo se hubiera roto en él. - ¿Qué estupidez hiciste, Potter? Te lo juro, si intentas insultarme de nuevo con tus miserables mentiras, no podré responder de mí mismo.

Harry frunció los labios. Realmente se estaba ahogando. No podía respirar cuando Severus estaba tan cerca, a solo unos pasos de él, y no podía... debería...

Solo había una salida. Volcar esta carga. Este miedo paralizante. Cerrar los ojos y... acurrucarse con él, envolverse en una túnica negra y... quedarse para siempre en la oscuridad que lo abraza.

Su garganta se contrajo con un espasmo. Todo dentro ardía, como si alguien le hubiera vertido ácido, lo que corroía su lengua y ligamentos, de modo que no podía pronunciar una palabra.

Se dio la vuelta apresuradamente, no queriendo que Severus notara nada.

Le pertenecía solo a él. Este es _su_ secreto. Su carga. Una carga de la que se librará para siempre en unas pocas horas.

Y entonces escuchó a Severus nuevamente. Esta vez mucho más cerca. Llamó justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasó? - Ahora sonaba más suave, como si Severus no quisiera asustarlo. Y se escuchó claramente en él... ansiedad. - ¿Qué intentas esconderme? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Harry apretó los párpados con fuerza.

¡No! ¡Que no se acerque! 

-¿Potter? - Un toque cuidadoso en su hombro le hizo abrir los ojos.

Hace solo unas horas, todo le parecía diferente. Todo lo que se necesitaba era tomar la poción y partir.

¿Y ahora?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se volvió y dio un paso adelante. Agarrando el torso desnudo de Severus, Harry se aferró a él con tanta fuerza como si quisiera fusionarse con él para siempre.

-Yo... realmente necesito respirar... estoy tapado. No te preocupes. No pasó nada.

_“Te lo ruego. ¡Créeme y déjame ir! Ruego, ruego, ruego...”_

Severus se movió, y Harry sintió que sus dedos tocaban suavemente su barbilla, haciéndole levantar la cabeza. Apretó sus párpados, aún más fuerte, aunque no fue fácil, y luego una lengua caliente se deslizó en su boca. Sus rodillas se doblaron debajo de él al instante, y una ola de temblor recorrió su piel. Labios duros y húmedos presionados fuertemente contra sus labios, sus alientos mezclados.

Dios, fue maravilloso... a Harry le encantaba cuando Severus lo besaba así...

Sus manos se elevaron hacia arriba, sus dedos se enredaron en pesadas hebras, y luego Severus lo apretó aún más cerca, profundizando el beso y moviéndose dentro de su boca tan ansiosamente, como si tratara de beber su alma.

Y entonces... la lengua y los labios de Severus desaparecieron.

A Harry le pareció que le habían quitado el aire, y él levantó bruscamente sus párpados.

Dos perfectos ojos negros aparecieron ante él, su mirada enfocada fija en él.

En ese mismo momento, el mundo exterior de repente comenzó a girar, desdibujándose. El alma de Harry se abrió cojeando ante la oscuridad que la dominaba, y luego se dio cuenta con aterradora claridad de que... había perdido.

Estaba rodeado de oscuridad. La penumbra impenetrable en la que se hundió más y más. La caída le pareció interminable. En algún lugar en la distancia, las puertas se cerraron de golpe, la luz parpadeó en algunas ventanas, y él pasó volando a gran velocidad, pero no pudo detenerlo.

Finalmente llegó al suelo, que golpeó con tanta fuerza que todo el aire salió de sus pulmones. Decidió que se encontraba en el fondo de un pozo profundo o en una bolsa de piedra sin ventanas ni puertas. Su único compañero era la oscuridad espesa y húmeda. Y parecía que algo pegajoso estaba escondido en ella. Oyó silbidos, sintió su frío toque en la cara.

Con horror, Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás y presionó su espalda contra la pared, debajo de la cual se acomodó, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Estaba solo aquí. Completamente solo.


	86. ¿Qué has hecho? (Parte II)

La oscuridad era aceitosa y se vertía en la nariz y la boca. Gruesa y pegajosa, también exudaba miasmas desagradables de descomposición. Sus sibilancias intermitentes respiraron terror, por lo que todas las entrañas se contrajeron.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo lidiar con un enemigo que ni siquiera puedes ver? Con un enemigo intangible y al mismo tiempo tan real que, al parecer, era suficiente con solo extender una mano para tocar al monstruo escondido en la oscuridad. ¿Correr? Pero, ¿a dónde? si no hay una salida. Estaba en el fondo... ¿qué? ¿Qué es este lugar y dónde está ubicado?

Probablemente sabía la respuesta, pero no tuvo el coraje de siquiera pensarlo.

Así que todo lo que quedaba era encogerse y esperar... ¿Pero por qué?

El silencio alrededor deprimido. Y las sibilancias repugnantes, a las que se mezcló un traqueteo bajo, casi animal, la hicieron aún más opresiva...

Harry tardó un poco en distinguir otro sonido. Poco claro y vago, al principio se parecía a un eco perdido, pero gradualmente se hizo más claro, se parecía a... la llamada de alguien.

Si... exactamente. Alguien estuvo aquí. Harry sintió las emociones de alguien. Por otra parte, fuerte. Y se pusieron más brillantes.

Miedo. Pero este miedo no le pertenecía a Harry. Este miedo era muy diferente de lo que él experimentó. Estaba caliente, como una caña al rojo vivo, y al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente duro como para quemar todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

Y se acercaba.

Lo estaba buscando a él.

Pero no lo pudo encontrar. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo encontrará a menos que le dé una señal. Cualquier cosa…

_Severus..._

De repente, todo se congeló. Pero solo por una fracción de segundo. Y luego una ola de calor barrió a Harry. El calor lo abrazó como un manto y comenzó a sacarlo del abismo.

El miedo dio paso al alivio, que lo envolvió en una calidez agradable. Harry se elevó cada vez más alto, alejándose de la oscuridad y del monstruo que vivía en él.

Pero ahora las piernas tocaron el piso otra vez. Su poder de apoyo desapareció, y Harry cayó de rodillas. Lentamente abrió los ojos y parpadeó por la luz brillante. Había ventanas por todas partes, y en una de ellas vio...

...a él mismo. Descalzo, vestido con pijama de hospital, caminó por el corredor con una pluma, un tintero y un pergamino en sus manos. Harry miró su propio rostro, vacío de cualquier expresión, ojos vacíos. Era la cara de un hombre que había perdido todo y ahora quería salvar al menos una fracción de lo que todavía tenía. Ahorrar a toda costa, incluso si tiene que renunciar a todo lo que le queda.

Entonces entró en el templo, se limpió un lugar para sí mismo contra la pared, se sentó y comenzó a escribir.

¡No! ¡Severus no debe ver esto!

¡Piensa en otra cosa! ¡Maldición!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se llevó las manos a los oídos y trató de recordar sus sentimientos en el momento en que atrapó la snitch. Pero la imagen fantasmal de una bola dorada se disipó en una fracción de segundo, y ante sus ojos nuevamente apareció un pergamino sobre sus rodillas y una mano con una pluma colgando sobre ella.

No funcionó. Él es demasiado débil para interferir con Severus, cuya fuerza sentía ahora. Ella lo rodeó imperiosamente: un aura poderosa que distorsiona el espacio, obligándolo a mirar y recordar. Cada palabra, cada pensamiento.

Era imposible resistirse a ella.

La mano cayó y el bolígrafo comenzó a imprimir las primeras palabras en el pergamino, y al mismo tiempo, sus propios pensamientos sonaron en la cabeza de Harry, que, sin embargo, pronto se ahogó por el sonido cada vez mayor.

_“Te veré en dos semanas...”_

Un fuerte estallido, parecido a un trueno, hizo que Harry temblara y mirara el cristal de la ventana frente a él. Estaba temblando.

“... _puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras...”_

El cristal temblaba ahora. Harry dio un paso atrás, mirando con horror cómo aparecían grietas en él.

“..._Snape debe regresar a Hogwarts sano y salvo...”_

Este es el final. Otro minuto y...

“..._si descubro que algo le pasó a él...”_

Harry logró cerrar la cabeza con las manos en el momento en que se escuchó un crujido ensordecedor y el vidrio explotó, bañándolo con fragmentos. Se agachó y se agachó en un bulto, escuchando cómo sonaban, golpeando el suelo de piedra. Solo cuando hubo silencio se aventuró a tomar sus manos y abrir los ojos.

Los recuerdos continuaron dando vueltas a su alrededor, pero ahora se mezclaron al azar, como si la fuerza ordenadora y controladora cediera a sus propias emociones y ya no pudiera dominarlas o analizarlas.

Harry también sintió que las llamas comenzaban a devorar este poder. Se encendió más y más, ahogando el eco de sus propios pensamientos con su choque, devorando imágenes con entusiasmo.

Pero entonces llegó el momento en que recibió la respuesta de Voldemort.

“..._Si no lo haces, no lo volverás a ver. Nunca...”_

Y aquí está parado frente a la puerta del gabinete de Pociones, mirando al herido Severus.

_“Él está vivo. ¡Vivo! Voldemort mantuvo su palabra...”_

Aquí hay lecciones con Luna y Tonks...

_“¿Cómo puedo vencerlo? ¿Cómo? Queda muy poco tiempo...”_

Última lección de pociones...

_“¿En la próxima lección? Pero estas son mis últimas pociones._

Harry se vio parado frente a la puerta del aula y mirándolo con tal expresión que involuntariamente se estremeció.

_“Mucho ha sucedido aquí. Tantos recuerdos...”_

Aquí, envuelto en una capa de invisibilidad, se sienta, apoyado contra la pared en la puerta de la oficina de pociones, y aunque el fuego está destruyendo rápidamente la escena, escucha un eco de sus propios pensamientos rompiendo una fuerte grieta:

_“No queda nada. Nada más. Es la única forma.”_

_“Beber la poción...”_

Harry no vio nada más. Las lenguas codiciosas se lo tragaron todo, incluido el tramo de piso mojado en el que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, pero al momento siguiente algo lo sacó del océano de fuego. Perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia atrás por inercia, hasta que se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de calmar el mareo.

La habitación de Severus nuevamente.

Más silencio. 

Sin embargo, este silencio parecía brillar.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos. Pero cuando vio la cara de Severus frente a él, por un momento pensó que ya no podía respirar más.

Snape estaba congelado. Paralizado. La oscura mirada de sus ojos borrosos estaba fija en algún lugar en el espacio detrás de Harry, su rostro se parecía a una máscara cortada de granito, pero se sentía que un tornado mortal de emociones y pensamientos estaba furioso detrás de ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry volviera a sus sentidos lo suficiente como para pensar en huir como la mejor manera de salir de la situación, sus ojos negros se aclararon y los ojos de Severus se enfocaron en él.

No pudo determinar la expresión de esos ojos, pero no tenía dudas de que lo recordaría hasta el final de su vida.

Severus se precipitó hacia adelante como un depredador atacante sobre una presa, y al momento siguiente ya estaba parado frente a él. Agarrando a Harry por el cuello de su camisa, lo tiró tan violentamente que el suelo se resbaló por debajo de sus pies.

-¿¡QUÉ HICISTE!? - Gruñó directamente en su rostro, sacudiéndolo con tanta fuerza, que Harry comenzó a ahogarse. - ¡Eres un idiota impulsivo, irresponsable, sin cerebro! ¿Entiendes cuáles serán las consecuencias ahora?

Harry agarró ambos dedos del agarre de Snape en la puerta con ambas manos y trató de soltarlos para liberarse del agarre.

-¡Déjame ir!

En este estado, aún no había visto a Snape: sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la ira, sus ojos brillaban salvajemente y su mirada febril traicionaba la locura de su dueño.

Severus se veía horrible.

Sacudiendo a Harry otra vez, lo atrajo hacia él y le siseó en la cara:

-¿Qué te imaginaste? ¡Te mostré intencionalmente esos recuerdos! ¡Te he privado de todo lo que sobreviviste a mi muerte, y no para que te entregues a sus manos obediente y mansamente, como un cordero sacrificado! ¡Hice todo lo posible para que me odies! ¿Qué crees que hacías, al presentarte ante él en bandeja de plata, ¡maldito imbécil!?

Las palabras de Severus golpearon profundamente en las heridas que Harry había tratado de curar con tanto esfuerzo en estas semanas. Después de todo, ¡ahora debería gritarle a Snape por lo que había arreglado para él! ¡Por cada minuto de dolor experimentado!

La ira se apoderó de él, que encontró una salida en un grito enojado y desesperado:

-¿Qué hiciste tú? ¡Elegiste morir! Si nunca hubiera sabido la verdad… ¡Fuiste a morir y me dejaste en todo este caos de dolor y odio! ¡Querías dejarme solo, maldito bastardo! - Soltó, golpeando con el puño el pecho de Snape y al mismo tiempo hundiendo las uñas de su otra mano en su muñeca, tratando de arrancarlo. Pero Severus no se rindió. Agarró la muñeca de Harry y, casi aplastándolo con fuerza, tomó su mano a un lado, gruñendo:

-¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Tenía que protegerte! ¡Pero tú, como siempre, tenías que entrar y arruinarlo todo! ¡Como la última cosa torpe que siempre hace lo suyo, y luego a pesar de que la hierba no crece! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió escribir una carta? ¡Después de lo que te mostré! ¡Sí, te volviste loco!

Los dedos de Severus dolían, pero solo estimulaban la rabia. Harry se lanzó hacia adelante, su mirada ardiendo de ira en sus ojos negros y brillantes.

-¡No podía dejarte morir! ¿Es tan incomprensible para ti?

-No. Tú no lo entiendes. - Snape lo interrumpió, apretando su muñeca aún más fuerte. - ¿¡Cómo pudiste esconderme esto!? ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Salir secretamente de aquí y correr hacia el Señor Oscuro sin decir una palabra? ¡Esto ya no cabe en ningún marco! ¡Destruiste todo! ¡Todo lo que sacrifiqué por ti! ¡Todo esto fue en vano, porque tenías el deseo de retratar a un jodido héroe al que no le importa su propia vida!

-¡No! ¡Hice lo que pensé que era correcto! ¡Por ti, estoy listo para hacer todo en el mundo! Fue mi decisión, y no tienes derecho a culparme, ¡porque tú mismo haces lo mismo!

Los ojos de Severus estaban oscurecidos. Aún más impenetrable y peligroso que hasta ahora.

-Sí, y ahora lo siento por eso. Si supiera lo poco que valoras tu propia vida, te dirigiría a él sin dudarlo y me libraría de los dos a la vez. - El agarre se volvió tan doloroso que Harry contuvo el aliento y sintió que se estaba ahogando en su mirada negra como la noche. - ¡Maldigo el día que entraste en mi vida!

El corazón de Harry se hundió. El dolor era tan fuerte que su mano libre voló sola...

Hubo una fuerte explosión.

Su fuerza fue tal, que la cabeza de Severus se lanzó hacia un lado, y un velo de cabello ocultó su rostro.

Se hizo el silencio. El silencio era viscoso, y todo el mundo parecía congelarse.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, miró a Severus, sintiendo su mano arder por una bofetada en la cara.

¡Oh, Dios! Él no quería hacer esto. No quiso hacerlo. Pero, ¿de qué otra forma podría ser silenciado?

Ese fue Severus. Cuando sintió que había sido traicionado, cuando sintió dolor, retrocedió con el objetivo y con fuerza, para destruir al que causó estas... sensaciones en él. Harry lo sabía. Sabía que las palabras que se pronunciaban ahora no eran ciertas, pero se pronunciaron con tal convicción que incluso comprender esto no redujo el dolor de la herida.

Tenía que detenerlo.

Y aun así, se sentía asqueroso. Una piedra enorme cayó sobre su pecho. Y bajo su peso, Harry apenas mantuvo los pies.

Su corazón latió bruscamente y se congeló cuando Severus se agitó, y luego lentamente comenzó a girar la cabeza hasta que Harry encontró su mirada.

Impenetrable. Afilada, como endurecida por hielo y acero al fuego.

-Por favor no hagas esto... - En el silencio que los rodeaba, el susurro de Harry parecía más fuerte que un grito. - Solo quería que volvieras sano y salvo. Solo eso…

-¡Cállate! - Severus ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la voz. Él ya se estrelló como una espada. - Otra palabra, Potter, y haremos algo que ambos lamentaremos.

Harry se mordió el labio, herido por ese tono agudo. ¿Realmente hace unos minutos todo iba bien? ¿O todo lo que sucedió, a partir de la noche anterior, fue solo un sueño, un espejismo, que su mente creó para alentar a su poseedor antes de lo que estaba por venir?

No. Realmente sucedió. Y es precisamente por eso que, bajo la ardiente mirada de Severus, Harry comenzó a parecer que algo en él se estaba desmoronando.

Precaución. Tiene que tener cuidado...

Lentamente levantó una mano temblorosa y tocó con precaución el punto escarlata en la mejilla de Severus.

Si alguien más hubiera estado en su lugar, hace mucho tiempo habría pagado un tratamiento tan gratuito con la espada. Perfecto, despiadado, capaz de perforar a cualquiera que decida interponerse en el camino. Y solo una mano podría agarrar la hoja sin temor a lesionarse. Solo ella podía sostenerlo y permanecer ileso. Y solo ella sola podría obligarlo a detener la pelea y regresar a la vaina.

Severus soltó el cuello de su camisa y agarró su palma, alejándola de su rostro.

-Déjame en paz.

Harry frunció los labios y sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón. Snape soltó su muñeca y se apartó, sin apartar su mirada fija de él. Luego dio un tranquilo paso atrás y con un suspiro silencioso se dejó caer en su silla verde. Con los codos sobre las rodillas, se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus dedos entrelazados contra sus labios. En esta posición, mirando las lenguas ardientes que bailaban en la chimenea, se sentó durante varios minutos. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Entonces, Harry se dirigió a otra silla. No podía deshacerse de la sensación de que estaba pisando hielo delgado, que podría caer debajo de él en cualquier momento. También sabía perfectamente bien que esto debería suceder, y nunca saldría del cautiverio helado de la fría y oscura indiferencia. Hasta el final.

Dejándose caer en una silla, se congeló, juntando las manos en la cabeza y mirando al suelo bajo sus pies.

-Perdón por no decírtelo - comenzó en un susurro quieto. - Fue demasiado tarde cuando descubrí la verdad. Demasiado tarde para todo. - Harry suspiró y se lamió los labios. Durante un tiempo, mientras trataba de encontrar palabras, reinaba el silencio. - Sabía que me estaría esperando. ¿Pero cómo podría confesarte? Tenía miedo de tu reacción... - vaciló y respiró hondo, aunque el aire no quería atravesar su garganta atrapado en un espasmo. - Y cuando me enteré... quería darnos al menos algo, incluso la menor oportunidad, e intentar luchar contra él. De todos modos, no tengo _nada_ que perder, si no puedo estar contigo. Te amo demasiado. Eres todo para mí. Perdóname...

Habiendo dicho esto, levantó la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Severus, pero aun así se quedó quieto, con los ojos fijos en la chimenea, como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra de lo que Harry había dicho.

Cuando Snape finalmente respondió, su voz era quebrada y tranquila.

-Todo este tiempo me faltaba un elemento. Y resultó que eras ese elemento. - Se quedó en silencio por un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, como si no le cupiera en la cabeza. - Realmente lo hiciste. Le escribiste una carta. Pero... ¿como? ¿Cómo puedes saber que él estaba allí? - Severus le dirigió a Harry una mirada inquisitiva.

Harry se lamió los labios nuevamente y respiró hondo.

-Te conozco bien, Severus - respondió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - Sabía que tan pronto como recibieras la llamada, irías con él. Nunca te quedarías en Hogwarts, como una rata en el sótano. Cualquier Slytherin que apoyara a Voldemort te daría la espalda, y no sufrirías la pérdida de influencia y la falta de respeto en sus ojos. Usted no es uno de los que puede vivir a la carrera y prefiere enfrentar el peligro cara a cara. No podrías vivir mirando hacia atrás, hasta el final de sus días. Pero tampoco podías regresar a Hogwarts y continuar el juego, porque a partir de ahora has perdido mi confianza y sería imposible restaurarlo. Voldemort entendió todo esto muy bien. Y él no puede perdonar. Entonces supe que él te mataría. Entonces resultó que cualquier camino terminaba con tu muerte. Solo me quedaba una cosa. Prevenir eso.

Severus lo miró por debajo de los párpados cubiertos. Estaba en silencio. Y no se movió. Bajo esa mirada indescifrable, Harry se sintió cada vez más incómodo.

Y luego se levantó. Fue tan inesperado, que Harry instintivamente siguió su ejemplo y dio un paso atrás, listo para defenderse si a Severus se le ocurría la idea de atacar.

En dos pasos, Snape apareció frente a él, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se congelara. Todos sus músculos se tensaron... Y luego unas manos frías le apretaron la cara, levantando la cabeza, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos, y Harry vio algo tan poderoso y hermoso en la cara de Severus, que todo lo demás dejó de importar.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ver todo bien, sus manos se retorcieron detrás de él y Severus lo abrazó, sosteniéndolo tan impulsivamente y con tanta fuerza, que Harry dejó de respirar por un momento.

-Él no te alejará de mí... No lo permitiré. - El susurro de Severus sonó al borde de la audibilidad, pero estas palabras hicieron eco en el corazón de Harry, de donde una ola cálida y relajante, que trajo paz, corrió por su cuerpo. Pero aún así, no pudo alejar el frío húmedo que se instaló en las profundidades de su alma.

Dios, si pudiera encontrar una salida. ¡Al menos una!

Pero incluso Severus no podía detener a Voldemort. Nadie puede hacerlo.

-Esas son mis palabras... - comenzó Severus, pero dudó, como si tuviera dificultades para hablar. - No quise decir...

-Lo sé, Severus - dijo Harry en voz baja, cubriéndose los ojos y abrazándolo. - Lo sé...

No. No hay otra manera. Y si no se apura, incluso esto no se mantendrá.

-Sev... - comenzó vacilante, lamiéndose los labios resecos e inhalando profundamente la fragancia de Severus, que despedía con hierbas. - Me tengo que ir, Severus. Tú sabes...

Tan pronto como dijo esto, la atmósfera circundante cambió instantáneamente. A Harry le pareció que una poderosa corriente de frío irrumpió en la habitación. El cuerpo de Snape se tensó y sus brazos se volvieron de acero.

-No. No te atrapará - gruñó Severus, y había tanto odio en su voz, que Harry se estremeció. - Incluso si por ira destruye todo el mundo mágico, de modo que no quede piedra sobre él, no te tocará ni un cabello. Aunque tenga que atravesar sin cesar, las montañas de ceniza sobre sus cenizas, ¡no te encontrará!

Las palabras de Severus hirieron a Harry, que se hizo más fuerte, palpitante, amenazando con explotar.

-Pero no lo quiero todo... - Harry comenzó, pero Severus no lo dejó terminar.

-Eres presa fácil para él. Te mantendrá vivo hasta que tome tu poder. Ese es su plan. Su obsesión. Y luego él te matará.

-Se puede usar - dijo Harry apresuradamente, temiendo que esta vez Severus no lo escuchara. - Puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad y debilitarlo. Tendré algo de tiempo...

-¡NO! - Snape levantó la voz, su entonación adquirió una aspereza familiar. - ¡No irás al Señor Oscuro! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo! Espero haberlo puesto claramente…

Los dedos de Harry se apretaron en puños.

No. Entonces nunca estarán de acuerdo. ¿Cómo Severus no entiende esto? ¿Cómo?

-Voldemort tiene que pagar por todo - dijo desesperado. - Siempre se interpondrá entre nosotros, arruinará nuestras vidas. No me importa algún día tener que luchar contra él. Es hora de terminar esto...

-¡Suficiente! - Severus lo interrumpió. Alejándose de Harry, lo miró fijamente. Era imposible leer la expresión de su rostro, como si se hubiera puesto una máscara impenetrable, detrás de la cual había escondido todas las emociones. Y a Harry no le gustó esa mirada. - Estás completamente loco, tu obsesión y tu deseo de autodestrucción te han privado de los restos de la razón, así que tendré que tomar algunas medidas...

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-¿Que? ¿Qué otros pasos...?

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar, cuando escuchó un hechizo tranquilo y llegó la oscuridad.

*** * ***

La penumbra retrocedió gradualmente. Su mejilla presionó contra algo frío y duro. No. Todo el cuerpo.

Harry trató de mover sus dedos.

Parece estar intacto.

Fue un esfuerzo increíble abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza...

El azulejo... Y el borde de algo similar a... - levantó la cabeza más alto - el lavabo al revés.

Pero esto fue suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que sucedió sobre él con tanta fuerza que casi se echó a llorar. Su cuerpo protestó en voz alta cuando se sentó bruscamente.

El baño. 

¡Este es el baño de Snape!

Disimulado, insidioso...

Con un grito de esfuerzo, Harry se levantó y caminó con sus piernas temblorosas hacia la puerta. Entendió que todo fue en vano, y sin embargo sacó la pluma.

No. No. No. ¡Snape no pudo hacer eso! Simplemente no puede...

Apretando los dientes, Harry comenzó a sacudir su pluma desesperado, aunque bien podría haber intentado atravesar una pared de dos metros.

Sus dedos sintieron el poder de la magia. Las puertas estaban selladas. El hechizo era tan fuerte, que el aire chispeó ligeramente alrededor de la puerta. Sin embargo, no pudo romper la puerta...

¡Su varita!

Harry se palpó los bolsillos desconcertado y, a tientas, casi se arrastró hasta el suelo con alivio. Asegurándose de que la varita estuviera con él, se inclinó rápidamente y revisó el escondite en su pierna. Una pequeña botella de poción también estaba en su lugar. Cerró los párpados y suspiró.

Lo tenía todo, pero ¿qué hizo con él? Harry no tenía dudas de que no tenía oportunidad de salir de aquí. Severus nunca le dejaría una varita mágica si no estuviera seguro de no poder romper su defensa. Incluso sospechaba que si incluso intentaba hacerlo, para él todo terminaría solo con dolorosas heridas mágicas.

Solo quedaba una cosa.

Corrió hacia la salida y golpeó la puerta con los puños, con un grito desesperado:

-¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir de aquí de inmediato! ¡No puedes mantenerme aquí! Déjame salir ¿Escuchas?

Durante algún tiempo no hubo sonido proveniente de ese lado. Pero entonces Harry escuchó pasos acercándose.

Presionó su frente contra la puerta y respiró hondo:

Necesita calmarse. Severus no es una de esas personas que puede gritar por cualquier cosa.

-Severus, por favor - gritó, mucho más tranquilo, casi implorando. - No hagas esto, mi amor.

Y luego estaba la voz de Snape, que, a pesar de la puerta que los separaba, sonaba muy clara y distinta:

-Te quedarás allí, hasta que descubra cómo detener todo esto. Y es mi última palabra.

Harry sintió horror en su pecho con una serpiente fría.

-¡No te atrevas a encerrarme aquí! - Gritó, arrojándose de nuevo a la puerta. - ¡Bastardo astuto!

Agotado, Harry se arrastró hasta el suelo y continuó golpeando la puerta, aunque era muy consciente de que era completamente inútil. Sin embargo, la ira era más fuerte que los argumentos de la razón. Significativamente más fuerte.

Entendió por qué Severus hizo esto. Snape no quería correr riesgos cuando la vida de Harry estaba en juego, y todo lo demás no lo molestaba. ¡Maldito sea!

-Encontraré una salida. - Esta vez, la voz de Severus sonó más baja y más alta. - Tienes que confiar en mí.

Se oyeron pasos, y luego la puerta se cerró de golpe. Harry se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta, y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

No. Esta vez Severus estaba equivocado. No hay salida de esta situación. Después de todo, no puede quedarse en Hogwarts para siempre. Severus está obligado por un Voto Inquebrantable, y cuando Voldemort lo llame, tendrá que responder a este desafío. Entonces Voldemort lo matará. E incluso si él... si le contara todo a Dumbledore, aunque Harry sabía muy bien que no haría eso, aún así habría respondido al desafío por su propia voluntad. De lo contrario, Snape se convertirá en nada en Hogwarts, y su orgullo no lo permitirá. Prefiere morir. Escapar también es imposible. Voldemort los encontrará en todas partes. Tienen las manos atadas. Así que solo hay un camino, y Harry tiene que pasar por eso...

¿Pero cómo salir de aquí? Severus no lo habría cerrado en un lugar para escapar, por lo que es inútil estudiar las paredes. La puerta todavía está cerrada y no hay ventanas. No hay nada para liberarse.

¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? ¿Qué pasa si es demasiado tarde? ¿Si el tiempo de la reunión se fue hace mucho tiempo, y Voldemort ya está considerando la forma más dolorosa de matar a Severus?

Harry levantó la cabeza, asustado por la imagen ante sus ojos.

¿Qué pasa si, loco de ira, decide atacar a Hogwarts?

No, no se atreverá a hacerlo. No, ahora que Dumbledore está en el castillo. Al menos no atacará abiertamente. Pero puede atacar ciudades desprotegidas y destruir a miles de personas inocentes. Quién nunca sabrá que murieron solo porque él, Harry, todavía está vivo...

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejó caer la cabeza y presionó la frente contra las rodillas.

Todo fue en vano. La curación de Severus, todos los preparativos... y este es un asqueroso sentimiento de miedo, del cual todo se encoge, se intensifica con cada día que pasa, acercando su encuentro con el peor enemigo. Pasaron dos semanas en un horror creciente. Y cuando ya se había humillado y casi venció su miedo, dándose cuenta de que tarde o temprano todo terminaría igual y que la muerte no era lo peor que podría pasarle, en comparación con cuántos Voldemort más podría lisiar... Y luego Severus volvió a entrar en su vida, oscureciendo su objetivo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerlo, para evitar que se precipitara al abismo.

Pero a Snape no le importa todo esto. Lo más probable es que realmente no le importe si el mundo deja de existir...

Harry suspiró, levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor.

Probablemente sea mejor detener la lucha vana. La ira no lo ayudará a salir de aquí y no obligarán a Severus a liberarlo lo antes posible. Todos estos aleteos solo se cansan, causando somnolencia y letargo. Lo cual no es sorprendente. Después de todo, hoy durmió muy poco. Y a excepción de la cena de ayer, durante dos días no había tenido una miga en la boca.

Ya que todavía tiene que sentarse aquí, no importa cuánto, sería bueno comer algo. ¿Pero de dónde viene la comida?

Pensó por un momento.

¡Cierto! ¡Dobby! Es genial que puedas llamar a uno de ellos.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry llamó:

-¡Dobby!

Y luego apareció un pequeño elfo frente a él. En una mano sostenía una sartén y en la otra un cepillo para limpiar platos. Tan pronto como vio a Harry, su rostro, arrugado como una manzana horneada, brilló.

-¿Harry Potter llamó a Dobby? ¡Dobby solo estaba limpiando platos después del desayuno, pero tiró todo para aparecer inmediatamente en Harry Potter!

Harry miró la sartén, y la comprensión brilló en sus ojos.

-¿Después del desayuno? ¿Es ya la novena hora?

Dobby asintió vigorosamente con su gran cabeza.

-Eso significa, que las lecciones acaban de comenzar... ¡antes de que sea demasiado tarde! - Los ojos de Harry destellaron alrededor de la habitación, con la esperanza encendida de nuevo. Es cierto que pronto comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente por el hecho de que él todavía no veía una manera de salir del cautiverio. Finalmente, miró al elfo, que lo había estado observando fielmente todo este tiempo. Y luego Harry recordó por qué lo había llamado.

-Dobby, tengo hambre. Tráeme algo de comer, por favor.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Para Dobby, la verdadera felicidad es traer comida para Harry Potter! Solo que Harry Potter no vaya a ninguna parte. ¡Dobby regresará!

Y el elfo desapareció con una fuerte explosión.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró.

-No te preocupes - murmuró. - No puedo salir de aquí.

Pasaron unos segundos, cuando la casa regresó con una gran bandeja cubierta con platos.

-¡Dobby hizo todo! - Gritó alegremente, bajando la bandeja frente a Harry. ¡Y qué había allí solo! Puré de papas, salchichas aromáticas, arroz con leche con salsa de frambuesa, galletas de ruibarbo y jugo de calabaza.

Harry sintió tanta hambre, como si no hubiera comido nada durante al menos una semana. Sin dudarlo, tomó comida y, solo después de tragar tres salchichas, recordó a Dobby. El elfo estaba cerca, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos saltones, y sonrió, ¡hizo un buen trabajo!

-¿Harry Potter querría algo más? - Preguntó esperanzado.

-No, Dobby. Todo es genial. Puedes aparecer... - Se detuvo y tosió, derramando jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué le pasó a Harry Potter? ¡Dobby te ayudará!

-No. Está bien - respondió Harry, tomando un respiro. Miró a Dobby a los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sus manos temblaban. - Dobby, dime... ¿Puedes aparecer del castillo?

Dobby lo miró con asombro, como si Harry hubiera preguntado si los pájaros podían volar.

-Por supuesto. Soy un elfo.

Las orejas de Harry crujieron.

-¿Puedes llevar a alguien contigo?

-Si. Tan simple como eso.

Harry guardó silencio por un momento, mirándolo con asombro.

¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Sí, no puedes aparecer en Hogwarts, pero antes no se le ocurrió cómo se las arreglan los elfos domésticos. Lo llamó tantas veces...

Calma. Solo calma. Tiene que pensar rápido.

-Dobby, tengo una tarea más para ti - dijo, tragándose la última pieza. - Tráeme el cuchillo. El más afilado que encuentres. Sería mejor uno mágico, pero el habitual también es adecuado.

Dobby asintió y desapareció.

Harry se apresuró a beber el jugo y se puso de pie de un salto.

Finalmente, tenía una oportunidad. No esperaba que la ayuda viniera de un lado tan inesperado.

Mirando a su alrededor, sacó su varita. Luego se arrodilló y convirtió la servilleta en pergamino y el tenedor en una pluma. Usando salsa de frambuesa en lugar de tinta, escribió apresuradamente:

_“Perdóname, amor, pero no hay otra manera. Tengo que ir a él y luchar contra él, de lo contrario, él se interpondrá para siempre entre nosotros. Pero ya no tengo miedo. Gracias a ti, me he vuelto más fuerte. Gracias por todo. Te amo._

_Tu Harry.”_

Se las arregló para terminar antes de que Dobby regresara y ya estaba despierto cuando la casa apareció nuevamente en el baño. Un cuchillo brillaba en sus manos.

-¡Dobby hizo todo! - Chilló al elfo y le entregó un cuchillo. Harry comprobó la agudeza de la cuchilla con su dedo. El cuchillo vibró un poco.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? - Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando la hoja de acero.

-En una habitación grande. Hay muchas cosas diferentes - respondió el elfo como si esto pudiera servir como una explicación exhaustiva.

Harry se arrodilló, dejó el cuchillo en el suelo y sacó una pequeña botella de su pierna. Levantó el corcho con la uña, lo sacó y vertió aproximadamente una cuarta parte del contenido en la cuchilla. La poción se extendió sobre el acero, pero en lugar de caer al suelo... desapareció. Era como si el acero lo hubiera absorbido. Parpadeando asombrado, Harry repitió sus acciones, saturando el otro lado del cuchillo. Luego volvió a poner el corcho en su lugar y guardó la botella medio vacía en un bolsillo secreto.

Todo este tiempo, Dobby se quedó cerca, observando con gran interés sus acciones.

Harry tomó el cuchillo y miró a su alrededor nuevamente.

Ahora tiene todo lo que necesita. Nada más se puede hacer. Todo depende solo de él, y solo puede confiar en sí mismo.

Harry miró al elfo a su lado y dijo:

-Dobby, tienes que llevarme a un lugar. Esto es muy importante…

-Harry Potter no debe abandonar la escuela - objetó el elfo con convicción. - Solo aquí está a salvo Harry Potter.

-Dobby, no lo entiendes. Si en la próxima media hora no llego allí, sucederá algo terrible y muchas personas morirán. Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

Dobby frunció el ceño y murmuró:

-¿Es ese lugar aterrador? ¿Harry Potter estará a salvo allí?

-¡Por supuesto! Te lo prometo, no me va a pasar nada - mintió Harry a gusto. - Me llevas allí, eso es todo.

Dobby frunció el ceño aún más fuerte. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo.

-Como Harry Potter lo dice, Dobby le cree - dijo al fin, mirando a Harry con una mirada crédula. - ¿Y dónde está ubicado ese "lugar"?

Harry pensó por un momento. Por supuesto, sabía que era difícil para los magos aparecer en lugares desconocidos. Pero los elfos son otra cosa. Por ejemplo, Dobby pudo aparecer en los Dursley, aunque es muy dudoso que hubiera estado allí antes.

-En las colinas de Dartmoor - respondió Harry. - Hay un valle. Hay un círculo de piedra en él, y a su alrededor hay un bosque. Quiero que me lleves allí.

Dobby levantó la vista, como si tratara de encontrar mentalmente el área indicada, y luego asintió y le tendió un bolígrafo.

Harry tragó saliva.

¿Por qué, en el momento en que levantó la mano para sujetarlo, de repente se volvió extremadamente pesado?

*** * ***

Severus se detuvo repentinamente, como si se hubiera topado con un muro invisible. Girándose bruscamente, se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron, su rostro palideció.

Y al segundo siguiente ya estaba corriendo.

*** * ***

Un brusco tirón hizo que fuera desagradable apretar todo dentro, y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Harry pensó que todo el desayuno estaría ahora en el suelo. Sin embargo, logró restaurar el equilibrio. Y luego, jadeando, se enderezó.

Había un bosque alrededor.

¿Bosque? Pero ¿cómo...?

¡Oh, sí! Lo último que dijo sobre describir a Dobby el lugar correcto fue el bosque. 

¡El infierno!

Harry miró a su alrededor a toda prisa. El sol ya había salido, pero estaba oscuro casi como la noche. Los árboles sin follaje parecían sombras oscuras, y las ramas parecían tan afiladas como navajas. La nieve ya se había derretido, convirtiendo la tierra en barro negro fangoso. Harry miró a lo lejos. Allí, detrás de los árboles, algo se movió. Algo grande. Algún tipo de masa oscura. Ella revoloteó lentamente. Y luego vio las capuchas con pico y las túnicas con forma de manto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

No oyó el susurro de Dobby parado cerca:

-Harry Potter, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada - dijo amortiguado, soltando la palma de la ama de llaves. - Ahora sal de aquí. Regresa a Hogwarts.

-Pero Dobby no puede dejar a Harry Potter, solo...

-¡Haz lo que te dije! - Harry gruñó. Dobby retrocedió tambaleándose, bajó la mirada sorprendido y apareció con un fuerte estallido.

Harry miró frente a él y respiró hondo el olor a descomposición. Parecía que la mera presencia de tantos Juerguistas envenenó todo el valle con el miasma de la muerte.

Esta vez, realmente estaba completamente solo.

No pudo regresar. Un camino lo espera. Y ella lo llamó hacia adelante.

Harry dio un paso y corrió.

*** * ***

Severus recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts. El manto revoloteó detrás de él, despegando en giros y tramos de escaleras.

Irrumpiendo en su oficina, sin disminuir la velocidad, empujó la puerta de la sala de estar, casi arrancándola de las bisagras.

*** * ***

Harry estaba corriendo.

Ramas mojadas le cortaron la cara, sus zapatos cayeron al barro, pero no se detuvo.

Debe llegar a tiempo. A la hora señalada. ¡Debe!

*** * ***

Algunos hechizos, y la defensa mágica fue eliminada. Severus abrió la puerta de una patada y... se congeló.

No había nadie adentro.

Su rostro pálido se volvió hacia donde estaba la bandeja en el suelo. Al acercarse a él, se inclinó y recogió un pergamino cubierto de escarlata, como tinta.

Ojos negros y brillantes recorrieron las líneas y... salieron, girándose en el frío y la oscuridad.

Girándose bruscamente, Severus nuevamente corrió hacia la puerta.

*** * ***

Finalmente, Harry salió del bosque. Ahogado, se puso las manos sobre las rodillas e intentó llenar de aire los pulmones doloridos. Pero tan pronto como levantó la cabeza, un pánico se apoderó de su corazón con una serpiente fría...

Había muchos de ellos. Cientos. Un mar, de oscuras tinieblas. Y entre ellos, en el más espeso, que se asemeja a una nube tormentosa de oscuridad, estaba Voldemort.

Y lo estaban esperando...


	87. No te dejaré ir. Prólogo.

Cada paso se hacía más difícil, y a cada paso, el camino le parecía más lejano. Estaba atormentado por la sensación de que se estaba desgarrando a través de una gruesa resina, que encadenaba sus movimientos, tratando de detenerlo. El corazón latía y golpeaba dolorosamente contra sus costillas, y una soga invisible apretaba su cuello cada vez más fuerte, lo que dificultaba el acceso al aire y alimentaba el miedo que enredaba todo su interior, con anillos fríos.

Este miedo no era familiar para él. Hasta ahora, siempre se las arreglaba para frenarlo: aplastarlo con ira o crueldad, destruirlo con un hechizo mortal, ahogarlo en un mar de odio. Pero esta vez se sintió... indefenso.

Casi sintió la oscuridad que lo envolvería al ver un cuerpo sin vida. Sintió que ella enredaba la mente, encarcelándolo en una prisión oscura. Esta vez para siempre Y entonces no habrá un solo rayo de luz. Hasta el final.

Su único destino será la locura.

¡No! ¡Esto no debe ser permitido! En primer lugar, debe salvar a Potter de las garras del Señor Oscuro, y luego él le arrancará el corazón.

La nube caótica de pensamientos se espesó con cada minuto que pasaba, determinando la imagen y el propósito de las acciones de Severus.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero un ataque no preparado equivaldría al suicidio. Era necesario proporcionar cobertura. Poner un escudo. Y aún mejor: cien escudos que recibirán un golpe y ayudarán a desviar la atención. Pero incluso si cada uno de ellos es derrotado... él mismo sacrificará todo y a todos para llegar a él.

¡Todo y a todos!

La oscuridad que nubló su mirada, se desvaneció cuando la gárgola de piedra se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta de la oficina del director. Estaba dentro, a unos pasos de distancia, y al instante siguiente ya estaba de pie frente a un enorme escritorio de trabajo, mirando a los ojos azules ensanchados por el asombro, mientras detrás de su espalda había un ruido sordo de una puerta contra la pared, de la cual casi se cayó de las bisagras.

-¡Potter fue al Señor Oscuro! - Gritó, exhalando. - ¡Debemos alcanzarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Llama a la Orden del Fénix y al Ministro de Magia ¡ahora!, yo reuniré a todos los estudiantes que puedan luchar. Si actuamos de inmediato, podemos salvarlo.

Los ojos del director se oscurecieron. Se levantó impetuosamente, descansando sus palmas sobre la encimera y perforando a Severus con su mirada.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso, Severus? - preguntó Dumbledore con presión, mirando a Snape por encima de sus lentes. - ¿Qué pasó?

Severus frunció los labios y su rostro se convirtió en piedra, convirtiéndose en una máscara de granito, cubierta con una red de grietas, una señal de un cataclismo jugando debajo.

Potter se lo escondió todo el tiempo. Se lo ocultó. Cuando juró, cuando estaba en su cama, cuando se rindió... Sabía que iría a él, todo este tiempo lo sabía... Y fue culpa de Severus que no pudiera aprender sobre todo antes, se dejó engañar, cegado por la sed de posesión. Sed de convertirse en uno. Mientras él, habiendo olvidado todo en el mundo, se entregó a la pasión, Harry sabía que con la llegada de la mañana, este mundo dejaría de existir para él...

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras subía todas las barreras mentales, para que el monstruo angustiado no saliera y destrozara el gabinete.

-¡Potter le escribió una carta! - Severus ladró, golpeando el escritorio del director. - Y, según las instrucciones recibidas, fue a Dartmoor. Mantuvo todo en secreto, pero recientemente descubrí su secreto y lo coloqué en un lugar donde era imposible salir. ¡Pero alguien lo ayudó! Había una bandeja de desayuno en el suelo, y estoy seguro de que...

-Suficiente - Dumbledore interrumpió de repente, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Las arrugas en su rostro se hicieron más profundas. - Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo... pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Fuimos tontos, esperando poder controlar fácilmente una fuerza tan poderosa e impredecible, y el destino se rio cruelmente de nosotros. Se necesita una acción urgente. - Girándose bruscamente, se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Sacó un puñado de polvo rojo como sangre, de una pequeña jarra en un estante y lo arrojó al fuego. Un destello púrpura iluminó la oficina, y para no quedarse ciego, Severus tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando levantó los párpados, vio varias caras en la chimenea. Reconoció a Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, Dedalus Dingle, Remus Lupin y Olympia Maxim. - Mis queridos... el día que esperábamos llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Prepárense para la batalla. Transmita la orden a otros y reúnanse en el punto de reunión, en quince minutos. Buena suerte.

Cuando el coro de las voces consentidas se quedó en silencio, y los rostros desaparecieron uno por uno, la mirada escrutadora del director se volvió hacia Severus nuevamente.

-Necesitamos saber todo lo que pueda ayudar. ¿Dices que encontraste una bandeja de desayuno en el piso? Solo una criatura podría penetrar las barreras mágicas... ¡Dobby!

Después de unos segundos en medio de la oficina apareció el pequeño elfo doméstico.

Los dedos de Severus se apretaron en puños y se oscurecieron sus ojos.

-¿Llamó a Dobby? - Preguntó el elfo chirriante, examinando a los presentes con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

-Dobby, dime, ¿trajiste el desayuno a Harry Potter hoy? - Dumbledore preguntó severamente.

-S-sí... - admitió el elfo, y Severus sintió la oscuridad que acechaba dentro, derramándose sobre su garganta, oscureciendo su mente con un velo de ira negra como el alquitrán.

-¿Ayudaste a Harry Potter a salir del castillo?

El elfo miró hacia abajo y comenzó a tocar los dedos huesudos del borde de la toalla que llevaba puesta.

-Responde, rata sucia - siseó Severus, agarrando su varita.

Dobby se encogió aún más, volviéndose como un bulto de trapos temblando de horror.

-S-sí... - susurró tan suavemente que apenas podía distinguir las palabras.

Severus sintió la mirada de advertencia del director, pero estaba en tal estado, que incluso ‘_Petrificus Totalus’_ no podría inmovilizarlo_. _Al instante siguiente, la varita estaba en su mano, y las palabras del hechizo estaban listas para caer de su lengua, pero antes de que pudiera levantar la varita, el elfo chilló de manera penetrante y Severus descubrió que no apuntaba al elfo, sino al director, quien lo cubrió con su sombra.

-Suelta tu varita, Severus - dijo Dumbledore con dureza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Aléjate! - Gritó Snape, ahogando los sollozos y lamentos de Dobby. - No puedes protegerlo. ¡Ya es un cadáver! ¡Esta criatura lo llevó allí! ¡A él! ¡Si no fuera por esta rata, Potter habría estado a salvo en Hogwarts!

Él y otros como él, todos los pequeños monstruos, sin importar cuánto estuvieran en el castillo, pagarían con sus vidas por quitarle a Harry. Severus no iba a compadecerlos. ¡Y esta insignificancia de mierda, morirá especialmente por mucho tiempo!

Una oscuridad impenetrable se derramó ante sus ojos y surgió en el alma.

-¡Fuera del camino! - Gruñó Severus, apuntando a Dumbledore, quien, sin moverse, lo miró severamente.

-¡Dobby no quería! - El elfo aulló tan fuerte y penetrantemente que los directores representados en los retratos comenzaron a sacudir la cabeza indignados. - Pero Harry Potter dijo que era muy importante. De lo contrario, muchos morirán. Dobby solo quería ayudar. No sabía que habría tantos magos malvados...

Dumbledore se giró rápidamente hacia él.

-Cálmate, Dobby, y dinos cuántos había allí.

-¡Muchos! ¡Más de lo que Dobby podría contar por un día entero!

La sofocante ira disminuyó un poco, y el frío del autocontrol comenzó a ocupar su lugar.

Todo era como él sospechaba...

_“El Señor Oscuro ha previsto todo - dijo Severus amortiguado. - Sabía que iríamos tras Potter, así que decidió poner un escudo en forma de ejército._

_Él quiere proporcionarse un margen de tiempo que le permita realizar su plan... quiere desviar la atención”,_ finalizó en su mente, ¡de pronto dándose cuenta con horror, de que el propio Voldemort no estaría allí en ese momento...

Esto es solo una distracción. Todo ese ejército. Cientos de Mortífagos. Todo el mundo mágico estará ocupado por la batalla, mientras que el Señor mismo estará en un lugar completamente diferente. En total seguridad, con Potter, esperando...

Esperándolo a... él, Severus. Porque lo necesita a él. Necesita una poción Admorsusexcetra. Y él quiere terminar su plan. Ahora que Potter está en sus manos, puede hacer lo que quiera con él. Y antes que nada, lo que soñó durante tanto tiempo... quitarle su fuerza. Su poder.

A través del caos de pensamientos, la voz del director irrumpió:

-Dinos todo lo que viste, Dobby.

Todavía sollozando, Dobby habló. Sobre el incontable ejército de magos vestidos de negro. Sobre el cuchillo que trajo a Harry Potter. Sobre la poción verde que Harry Potter vertió sobre él...

En ese momento, Severus pensó que la tierra se estaba yendo bajo sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la sangre se drenó de su rostro.

Potter...

Los puños se apretaron tan fuerte que las uñas se clavaron en la palma de la mano.

Tenía otra botella... Por primera vez en su vida, Potter logró engañarlo. Desde el principio, hasta el final.

Todo su plan se derrumbó.

Si el Señor Oscuro descubre que Potter tiene la poción, todo será en vano. Entonces ya no necesitará a Severus y, en general, será demasiado tarde... Tarde para todo.

-Severus, ¿te sientes bien? - surgió una pregunta repentina. Su mirada borrosa se aclaró y se congeló en Dumbledore, que lo observaba de cerca.

-¡Albus! - El grito de McGonagall atravesó el espacio, obligándolos a girar hacia la puerta abierta, en la que entró la profesora de Transfiguración, seguido por el pálido Weasley y Granger con la cara húmeda por las lágrimas. - Albus, ¡debes ver esto! - Dijo jadeando y le entregó al director un pergamino. - ¡La señorita Granger encontró esto en la habitación de Potter!

Dumbledore se ajustó las gafas y miró la nota.

-Harry... él... - Granger susurró entre lágrimas. - Dijo que no iría a las dos primeras lecciones. Pero estaba preocupada. Tenía que verificar. No pensé que él decidiera irse... - sin terminar, ella se echó a llorar y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Sin decir una palabra, Dumbledore le pasó el pergamino a Severus.

-¡Eso es personal! - Weasley gritó estrangulado.

Severus miró las primeras oraciones.

_“Espero que para cuando leas esta carta, Voldemort ya esté muerto. Espero que todo haya salido según lo planeado y que finalmente puedas dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que la guerra ha terminado... Mi muerte fue la última.”_

La palma de Severus arrugó la carta y luego cayó al suelo.

La oficina se ahogó en la oscuridad, tragándose todos los colores y sonidos. Solo hubo un ruido sordo.

_“Mi muerte...”_

_“Muerte...”_

Si necesita romper este mundo en dos... si tiene que darle la vuelta y bañar sus manos en su sangre hasta los codos, él, Severus, arrancará a Potter de la trampa en la que cayó... Y cuando lo encuentre y lo haga, se le ocurrirá tal castigo, ¡que nunca más se atreverá a llevarlo a ese estado!

Las piernas lo llevaron a Granger.

-Escúchame, niña - gruñó, agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola con tanta fuerza, que ella inmediatamente recuperó la conciencia. - Potter no puede manejarlo por sí mismo. Ve con los Weasley de inmediato y reúne tantos como sea posible. Que estén listos para luchar contra el Señor Oscuro. No importa a qué velocidad estén y si pueden usar hechizos que puedan causar al menos algo de daño. Cuantos más, mayores serán las posibilidades. ¿Entiendes que la vida de Potter está en juego?

Por un momento, Granger lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego asintió.

-Entiendo, profesor - dijo suavemente, y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Cuando Granger lo miró, la determinación ardió en ellos. - Te ayudaré a salvarlo.

Severus se encogió. Apretó los dedos y se enderezó.

-Vamos, Ron. - Se volvió hacia el Weasley que estaba parado cerca, lo agarró del brazo y salieron corriendo de la oficina.

-¡Severus, no puedes tomarlos! - protestó McGonagall, cuando ambos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta. - ¡Son niños! Entiendo que para salvar a Potter necesitamos tantos magos como sea posible, ¡pero no debemos poner en peligro a los estudiantes! Los padres los enviaron aquí para proteger, pero no por eso...

-Hay una guerra en curso si aún no lo has notado - interrumpió Severus. - Tarde o temprano, el Señor Oscuro habría llamado a sus casas y ahora, al menos, pueden hacer algo útil… como contribuir a la victoria. Necesitamos todas las varitas posibles. ¿No lo entiendes?

Él entendió que los estaba enviando a la muerte. Entendió que su sangre estaría en sus manos, pero no le importó. Incluso está listo para bañarse en esta sangre, aunque solo sea para llegar a Potter.

-¡Albus! - convirtió a McGonagall en Dumbledore. - ¡Para esta locura!

-Minerva, no tenemos tiempo para discutir ahora. Harry también es uno de los pocos estudiantes capaces, y ahora se encuentra entre cientos de asesinos bien entrenados y necesita nuestra ayuda. Si algunos de los estudiantes de su propia voluntad desean participar en la batalla, no puedo prohibirles que lo hagan. Por favor, informe al resto de los maestros sobre lo sucedido. El tiempo y la verdad se están acabando. Nos vemos en la barrera del hardware.

McGonagall frunció sus labios temblorosos.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Albus - dijo con voz entrecortada, y luego se dio la vuelta y, lanzando una mirada penetrante a Severus, salió rápidamente de la oficina.

-Dobby - Dumbledore se inclinó hacia el elfo, que todavía se escondía detrás de su túnica. - Nos ayudarás. Muestra el lugar exacto donde te mudaste con Harry. Y hable con los otros elfos. Algunos de ellos pueden querer unirse a nosotros. ¿Sabes dónde está la barrera del aparato? - Dobby asintió con incertidumbre. – Genial. Espéranos allí. Ahora vete.

Hubo un fuerte golpe y el elfo desapareció.

Parecía que el silencio que colgaba en la oficina casi brillaba.

Severus miró a Dumbledore. Se puso de espaldas a él, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos detrás de su espalda. Parecía haber perdido completamente la cabeza.

Todo estaba listo. Queda ir allí y... correr hacia Harry.

¿Qué están esperando?

-Siempre me llamó la atención el poder que posee el amor - dijo de repente el director. Su voz era cansada y ronca, e incluso en sus entonaciones se escuchó... sorpresa. - Lo más fascinante: lo que es capaz de hacer, un poder tan grande, como el sacrificio. Pero al mismo tiempo... cuánto es capaz de penetrar, incluso al hombre más fuerte. - Severus frunció el ceño. - Inadvertido, como el agua, minando las rocas, penetra el alma y conquista incluso los corazones más duros, derrite el hielo más grueso. - Dumbledore se giró lentamente y miró a Snape con una mirada parpadeante. - Y el hielo que rodeaba tu corazón, fue uno de los más fuertes que he visto.

Si los truenos hubieran golpeado en el medio de la oficina, habría sorprendido a Severus menos que estas palabras tranquilas.

-¿Lo sabías? - Preguntó débilmente, mirando directamente a los fríos ojos azules y sintiendo el estudio hundirse en la oscuridad que los envolvía a los dos.

-¿Saber qué? ¿El hecho de que cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, dejaste de comer y no pudiste quitarle los ojos de encima? O, tal vez, ¿cómo valió la pena recordar tu mirada? ¿O qué tan muerto te veías cuando terminó en el ala del hospital? - Los ojos de Dumbledore ya no parpadearon, de los cuales la confianza helada y despiadada miró a Snape. - Tal vez soy realmente un viejo tonto, Severus, pero no un idiota ciego. Y el amor no es un sentimiento que pueda ocultarse tan fácilmente, como el odio, o el deseo de venganza...

-¡Cállate! - escapó de él. No pudo escuchar a Dumbledore hablar tan tranquilamente de su debilidad. La debilidad que odiaba y apreciaba al mismo tiempo en su alma, como un gran milagro: - ¡No tengo la intención de escuchar esto! - Dijo con disgusto y le dio la espalda a Dumbledore.

-Y aun así me escucharás, Severus. - En la voz del director había notas agudas. - Sé que no me perdonas. No me sorprenderé si deseas que muera...

Severus se dio la vuelta, mirando a Dumbledore con una mirada enojada.

-¿Por qué lo permitiste? ¿Cuál fue tu objetivo? - Preguntó desafiante, tratando de pinchar.

Dumbledore respiró hondo, se dejó caer en una silla y miró al maestro de pociones parado frente a él sobre sus medias gafas.

-Desde el principio, sospeché que había un espía entre nosotros. Y no me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que eras tú, Severus, quien nos estaba haciendo daño. Me di cuenta de que estabas haciendo todo lo posible para acercarte al Señor Oscuro. Una cosa no estaba clara: ¿por qué te esforzaste tanto por esto, que incluso estabas listo para traicionarnos para lograr tu objetivo? - El director se detuvo y se frotó los dedos con whisky. - Sin embargo, cuando Draco atacó a Harry, vi algunos cambios en tu comportamiento. Tu reacción a todo esto fue, por decirlo suavemente... extraño. Entonces comencé a observarte de cerca y rápidamente descubrí la razón de ese cambio. - Una luz suave brilló en los ojos de Dumbledore, y su mirada se deslizó por la cara de Severus con una cierta cantidad de... interés. - Nunca me había dado cuenta antes de que alguien tuviera tanta influencia en ti, Severus. Solo por esa razón, no puse fin a todo desde principio, aunque cualquier otra persona en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo. Y cuando pediste dejar a Harry por las vacaciones en Hogwarts... me di cuenta de que esto era algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier hechizo, voto o deseo. Donde perdí la victoria, fue la que fue mucho más poderosa que yo. ¿Cómo podría lidiar con esto? ¿Cómo podría detener esto? Todo ya había ido demasiado lejos, y ya no podía influir en nada. Solo podía ver cómo cambiabas bajo la influencia de Harry, y espero que ese sentimiento prevalezca sobre lo que llevas puesto en tu corazón. - Dumbledore volvió a suspirar y frunció el ceño, mirando a Severus. - Desde que viniste a mí, traté de controlarlo, pero eras demasiado salvaje para obedecerme. Había demasiada oscuridad en ti Severus, demasiada ira... y me di cuenta de que solo Harry tenía la capacidad de frenarlo. Solo él podría calmar tu ira y convertirla en un arma útil. El arma que luchará de nuestro lado. Un arma que nunca ha estado y nunca estará a disposición del Señor Oscuro. - El director se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y sus ojos cambiaron al color de un cielo nublado y sombrío. - Y lo hizo. Penetró en tu corazón y echó raíces allí tan profundamente que arrancarlas significaría sangrar y arruinarte. Gracias a Harry, cruzaste a nuestro lado. Y ahora que estás con nosotros, tenemos la oportunidad de ganar

A Severus le pareció que cada palabra nueva hacía que la sangre saliera de sus mejillas, arrancando su armadura protectora de la cara, exponiendo y refrescando su piel.

Cualquiera que intentara hacerle esto perdería la vida en el acto. Pero no Dumbledore. Un manipulador, desprovisto incluso de una sombra de conciencia y compasión, que, en aras de lograr un objetivo, puede sacrificar a cualquiera. Un hombre para quien cada sentimiento, incluso el más poderoso, no es más que un medio para cumplir su plan. Y quién puede lanzar su carta de triunfo más valiosa sobre la mesa en aras de la victoria, incluso si durante el juego será destruido.

Severus se apresuró hacia adelante y, con las manos sobre la encimera, acercó su cara a la cara seria del director.

-¡Disfruta tu pequeño éxito, viejo loco! - Siseó, poniendo tanto veneno en sus palabras que parecía que su exceso fluía por su garganta. El rostro de Dumbledore permaneció calmado y quieto. Y solo Severus pudo distinguir lo que estaba escondido detrás de sus fríos ojos azules como el acero, que lo miraban desde detrás de sus medias gafas como si fuera un adolescente obstinado. Esta expresión le era familiar. Muchas veces lo vio con otros ojos: rojo sangre, con pupilas de serpiente verticales.

Helado, despiadado, ciego maníaco.

>>Ya que me estudiaste tan bien, entonces deberías saber lo que puedo hacer - apretó entre dientes y clavó su mirada en los ojos de acero de su cara. - Quizás iremos juntos a esta guerra, pero nuestros caminos van en direcciones opuestas, y cualquiera de tus aurores que intente cruzarse en mi camino, se convertirá en alimento para gusanos.

-Sabes que puedo interferir contigo - objetó Dumbledore con calma. - Estás obligado por un voto, Severus.

-Pruébalo - suspiró el mortal y serio Snape. - Pero luego, en lugar de una modesta victoria, te espera una vergonzosa derrota.

El director frunció el ceño, pero Severus no tenía la intención de darle el derecho a la última palabra.

¿Cómo se atreve este viejo tonto a amenazarlo? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que sería capaz de detenerlo?

-Si algo le sucede a Potter, serás el primero en pagarme por esto - siseó con la nariz torcida, y luego, sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-Severus... - llamó Dumbledore suavemente, pero la firmeza de su tono hizo que Snape se quedara en la puerta.

Si se atreve... Que solo se atreva...

-Ahora todo está en tus manos. Sé que lo encontrarás. Y juntos serán el arma que puede derrotar a Voldemort - una voz suave vino desde atrás, pero Severus no se volvió para mirar al director. - ¡Cuídate!

El no respondió. Acaba de salir de la oficina y se dirigió a la barrera de hardware.

  
  


*** * ***

El cuerpo de Hermione se sacudió con sollozos y temblores. Incluso el cálido abrazo de Ron no pudo cubrirla y protegerla. Un murmullo de conversaciones y susurros llegó a sus oídos. Abrió los párpados y una vez más, miró alrededor del claro.

Casi todos estaban aquí. Miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Aurores, empleados del Ministerio, maestros, algunos magos desconocidos para ella e incluso, elfos domésticos. Vio a Hagrid y Madame Maxim. No muy lejos de ellos, los padres de Ron hablaban con Remus Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Bill abrazó a Fleur por los hombros, mientras Charlie y Percy intentaron persuadir a Ginny para que se quedara en el castillo.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se pararon a la izquierda. Era sorprendente, cuántas personas querían participar en la batalla. Cuando ella y Ron recorrieron el castillo, estaba segura de que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y que nadie querría arriesgar sus vidas por Harry. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era Harry en absoluto.

Casi todos conocían a alguien que había perdido a un ser querido en esta guerra, y algunos habían perdido a miembros de sus propias familias. Finalmente, surgió la oportunidad de unirse y derrotar a Voldemort. Incluso estando a salvo fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, no podían estar seguros del mañana. La guerra llegó a las mismas puertas del castillo y los golpeó más fuerte e insistentemente. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos, al despertarse esta mañana, sospechaba que esto sucedería tan pronto. Que unas horas más tarde estarían parados aquí y con el resto preparándose para la batalla, y que el día que terminará la pesadilla de tres años, llegará tres meses antes del final del año escolar.

La mayoría de ellos eran estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año, pero Hermione vio entre ellos también a muchos estudiantes del quinto grado. McGonagall caminó entre los estudiantes y envió al castillo a todos los que eran más jóvenes que los cuartos años. Gryffindors y Ravenclaws prevalecieron. Incluso vio a Seamus, quien apareció, a pesar del odio hacia Harry, y ahora hablaba con Neville y Dean. Vio a Anastasia manchada de lágrimas y Greg arrastró de la mano a McGonagall. Vio cómo Ginny se escapó de los hermanos y corrió hacia Greg, agarró su palma y presionó contra su hombro. Las voces emocionadas de alguien hicieron que Hermione volviera la cabeza en la otra dirección. Allí notó a Tonks y Luna. Discutían sobre algo. En algún momento, Luna se dio vuelta y fue hacia los compañeros de clase de Ravenclaw, y luego Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Tonks acercándose a ellos.

Los Hufflepuffs fueron significativamente más pequeños. Zachariah Smith giró pensativamente su varita entre los dedos, mientras Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott, tomados de la mano, escuchaban lo que la profesora Sprout, les decía. Pero el verdadero shock fue la presencia de varios Slytherins. Hermione no sabía sus nombres, pero de vez en cuando los veía en los pasillos del castillo. Siempre se mantuvieron un poco separados, sin participar en la lepra y las empresas del resto de los representantes de su facultad.

A pesar de todas las diferencias, todos los presentes ahora en este prado, estaban unidos por un objetivo común. Hermione claramente sintió el estado de ánimo general, envolviéndolos, como un aura invisible, a la que el miedo, la incertidumbre y la ira se mezclaron simultáneamente.

Suspirando, bajó los párpados nuevamente y presionó su rostro aún más en el hombro de Ron. El cielo cubierto de nubes pesadas ahora parecía mucho más oscuro de lo que era en realidad. La incómoda sensación en su interior pronto la hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente. Tantas caras... incluyendo extraños, a quienes vio por primera vez y a quienes probablemente nunca volverá a ver. Ella notó una expresión de ansiedad, y miedo a lo que estaba por suceder.

¿Qué les espera? ¿Qué pasa si todo es en vano? ¿Si Harry lleva mucho tiempo muerto?

Sus dedos apretaron la varita. La desesperación volvió a intentar entrar en su corazón. El mismo que apretó su pecho con una prensa de acero en el momento en que encontró la carta, sin permitirle respirar, y también el reconocimiento de su propia culpa en lo que sucedió debido a su indiferencia.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podría permitirse tal cosa? ¿Por qué no se puso al día antes? ¿Por qué dejó que Harry sufriera solo? ¿Cómo no notó que algo le estaba pasando? ¿Qué tan deprimido estaba, para decidir ese paso? ¿Qué estaba pasando en su cabeza? ¿Por qué se fue solo? ¡Sabía que solo una palabra era suficiente, y que irían con él! Durante tantos años lucharon hombro con hombro, siempre juntos, siempre... ¡Tenía que ayudarlo, porque era su amiga! Incluso si ella no entendía completamente lo que le estaba sucediendo, ¡su deber era mostrarle a Harry que no estaba solo! Que tiene a alguien en quien confiar. Y ahora... Ahora se ha ido. Tal vez nunca se volverán a ver...

Presionó una mano sobre sus labios, tratando de sofocar un sollozo de su pecho.

-Snape viene - Ron susurró de repente.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio una silueta oscura moviéndose hacia ellos. Snape caminó con decisión, el manto revoloteó detrás de él, recordando un ave de rapiña, preparándose para atacar y extendiendo sus alas negras. Y cuando él se acercó, ella pudo distinguir su rostro, instintivamente se presionó más cerca de Ron, tratando de superar su temblor repentinamente.

Nunca antes había visto un rostro humano tan frío, duro como el acero, y lleno de determinación. La cara de Snape parecía una máscara tallada en piedra, negra como salsas infernales, sus ojos ardían, su mirada claramente mostraba un deseo abierto de enviar a cualquiera de los presentes al infierno.

En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba frente a ella estaba lista para cualquier cosa, con el fin de arrebatar a Harry de las manos de Voldemort.

Simplemente no podía entender por qué, en lugar de la esperanza, le causó solo un ataque de alarma extraña...

-¡Dumbledore! - Ron le susurró al oído, y luego todos quedaron en silencio, con los ojos fijos en la silueta que se acercaba, vestido con una túnica azul claro. Pero incluso cuando el director se detuvo en el centro del claro y se dirigió en voz alta a la audiencia, Hermione no pudo obligarse a concentrarse en sus palabras. Su mirada todavía estaba enfocada en Snape, quien parecía haber perdido completamente los estribos, para dedicar cada segundo que se derretía rápidamente, cada latido al desarrollo de la estrategia.

Hermione recuperó el sentido solo cuando Ron le apretó la mano con fuerza. Ella lo miró distraídamente.

-¿Estás lista? - Preguntó suavemente. El miedo se escuchó en su voz. A pesar de las muchas molestias en las que tuvieron la oportunidad de participar, nadie podía estar preparado para lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

Pero... necesita intentarlo.

Por el bien de Harry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

El estruendo de los aplausos, se escucharon por todas partes. La otra mano de Hermione fue agarrada por una mano pequeña y arrugada. Miró a los enormes ojos de Dobby y luego miró a los rostros de las personas que estaban cerca. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Greg, Cho, Fred y George. Estaban todos aquí. Pero los elfos no podían darse el lujo de transferir a todos de una vez.

Hermione cerró los ojos.

Un tirón desagradable, y la tierra desapareció de debajo de los pies, y todo a su alrededor se fusionó en algo sin forma. Cuando había hierba espesa debajo, levantó una mirada borrosa para comprender dónde estaba, y... se dio cuenta de que estaba en el infierno.


	88. No te dejaré ir. (Parte I)

Había una ventaja numérica en el lado de los Mortífagos. Ella entendió esto tan pronto como vio un mar de siluetas oscuras en túnicas, con sus capuchas puestas. Dumbledore no lo dijo. Él, por supuesto, sugirió que podría haber muchos, pero... ¿tantos?

Desde el lugar donde se apareció, todo el valle estaba a la vista. Ella vio el muro de fuego que el director había comenzado, lo que retrasó brevemente las unidades de los Mortífagos, lo que permitió que el difunto apareciera de manera segura. Vio cómo McGonagall y algunos otros maestros lanzaron hechizos de guardia y protección, aunque estaba claro que no durarían mucho. Simplemente no con tantos enemigos...

-¡Maldita sea, Tonks! ¿Qué te pasa?

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con los ojos marrones claros de Dedalus. Hasta donde ella sabía, él siempre fue considerado uno de los mejores y también los aurores más experimentados. Durante los diversos tipos de operaciones en las que participaron juntos, él le salvó la vida muchas veces, y ella siempre trató de imitarlo. Ahora se esperaba que cumpliera con sus deberes, y las próximas pruebas prometieron convertirse en la más difícil de todas las que tuvo que pasar.

Pero...

-¿Dónde deben aparecer los estudiantes? - Preguntó, gritando por los golpes de los hechizos que se rompían en un escudo improvisado.

Dingle la miró asombrado.

-¡Al diablo, como lo sé! ¡Lo que está claro es que deberían darse prisa! ¡Dumbledore y el resto no durarán mucho! ¡Vamos!

Él la agarró del hombro, pero ella se soltó y retrocedió. La sorpresa reflejada en su rostro la hizo sobresaltarse, como por un golpe en el plexo solar.

-¿Qué haces, niña?

-Lo siento - susurró, y, volviéndose, corrió por el borde del bosque.

Necesita encontrarla. ¡Encontrarla y enviarla desde aquí! ¡Lo más lejos posible! No debió haberle permitido en absoluto... nunca... pero había demasiados ojos curiosos alrededor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

Varias veces, casi se topó con los aparentes Aurores y magos, que de vez en cuando crecían en su camino. Con cada momento se volvieron más y más. El aire se llenó de silbidos y exclamaciones. La cortina de fuego cayó y los dos ejércitos en guerra se enfrentaron. Destellos iluminaban el cielo, el aire olía a muerte.

Al subir la colina, vio a Dumbledore. El director se estaba solo y, alzando su varita, controló un tornado ardiente que crecía rápidamente y lo hizo llover, como un gran azote, sobre las cabezas de los Agrimensores que lo rodearon con un anillo denso, algunos de los cuales trataron de atravesar el rugiente Fuego del Infierno.

De repente, dos Eater aparecieron frente a ella. Sabía que tenía un segundo antes de que se orientaran después de la aparición, y por lo tanto, sin dudarlo, arrojó un hechizo a uno de ellos. Cuando cayó sobre la hierba y comenzó a cabalgar sobre ella, agarrándose la garganta con las manos, ella se lanzó hacia los árboles, evadiendo los hechizos del segundo.

-¡Te alcanzaré, perra! - Hubo un rugido brusco detrás de ella, y el árbol parado frente a ella literalmente explotó. Ella se detuvo abruptamente, apenas sosteniendo sus pies, e intentó bloquear su rostro para evitar que las astillas volaran hacia él. Luego, sin mirar, ciegamente, arrojó a _Repulso_ sobre su hombro_,_ tratando de atrapar al atacante. El hechizo cayó en los árboles vecinos, llenando el aire de humo y partículas convertidas en corteza de polvo. Solo en el último momento logró saltar a un lado y, rodando por el suelo, se cubrió detrás de un tronco caído.

Cada respiración cortaba los pulmones, como si el aire no estuviera lleno de cenizas, sino de agujas. Las heridas de las astillas de madera que estallaron en su cara, ardieron.

Se volvió relativamente silencioso, excepto por explosiones distantes y cacofonía de hechizos que gritaban al azar.

Se levantó y miró cuidadosamente desde detrás de la madera flotante, mirando los humeantes alrededores.

Debe estar en algún lugar...

-¡Entonces te atraparon, perra!

Sintiendo un temblor helado corriendo por su cuerpo, Tonks volvió la cabeza y vio la punta de una varita apuntada hacia ella.

*** * ***

El aire temblaba, electrificado por la abrumadora magia. Destellos de hechizos volaron hacia el cielo, cruzando entre sí, como flechas de fuego, y cayeron sobre las cabezas de los enemigos.

La tierra ardía, convirtiéndose en lechada alquitranada, ahora en arena suelta, tragándose a todos los que eran demasiado lentos o descuidados. Las figuras de los combatientes estaban continuamente iluminadas por estallidos de explosiones, los gritos de los moribundos eran interferidos por los hechizos de escudo contra los de la muerte.

Los que se ahogaron avanzaban, como una bandada de cegados por la furia, sedientos de depredadores de sangre, pero la defensa organizada del lado opuesto reflejaba sus ataques. Los hechizos protectores del Ministerio abarcaban un amplio arco, parecido a un enorme paraguas abierto, cuya tela temblaba bajo los fuertes golpes de los atacantes. La tierra explotó justo debajo de sus pies, empapando las cabezas de aquellos que luchan en corrientes de barro líquido de color marrón oscuro.

Los Aurores se pararon en fila, formando una densa cerca, y bañaron a los enemigos con una lluvia de hechizos tan frecuente, que parecía que el aire frente a ellos se disparó. El ataque resultó ser tan efectivo que su línea avanzó, obligando a un gran grupo de Eater a retirarse.

Pero el resto fue mucho menos afortunado. Sorprendido por las convulsiones del cuerpo cayó al suelo, quemado o convertido en estatuas inmóviles. Hermione vio con sus propios ojos cómo una de las hechiceras estaba dispersa en el polvo, y ella y Ron fueron arrojados hacia atrás unos metros por la onda expansiva. El dolor la hizo llorar, y algo crujió en su hombro, pero rápidamente se levantó de un salto, mirando a su alrededor e intentando distinguir a los demás.

A su izquierda, Luna, Neville, Seamus y Dean, lucharon con dos Eater. Perdió de vista a Cho y los otros Ravenclaw hace algún tiempo, cuando un barranco voló cerca, convirtiendo a los magos en el epicentro en fragmentos carbonizados sin forma.

-¡_Reducto! - _Gritó Hermione, tendiendo uno de los comedores y mirando cómo los hechizos lanzados simultáneamente por Seamus y Dean golpeaban al otro.

-¡Cuidado!

Al escuchar el silbido de un hechizo volador, instintivamente se cubrió la cara con las manos. Muy cerca de ella, el Auror pasó rápidamente, evitando a cinco Eatery a la fuga.

-¡Huye de aquí! - gritó Ron, agarrando su mano y arrastrándola hacia amigos peleadores.

No había tiempo para nada. Ni por inspiración, ni por orientarse y pensar a través de una estrategia. El mundo parecía desdibujarse, vibrar, temblar, gritar. Todo el espacio se llenó de muerte, cenizas y fuego, dejó de existir. Inhala y exhala la eternidad compartida. El tiempo parecía extenderse, y cada momento contenía docenas de eventos y acciones: las piernas caminaban, los labios hablaban hechizos y, al mismo tiempo, todavía lograba mirar a su alrededor, evadir, reaccionar. Y todo esto en una fracción de segundo, en el intervalo entre la inhalación y la exhalación, entre dos latidos del corazón. Retrasado por al menos una fracción de segundo, y el final de todo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que al pasar rápidamente por el Auror había puesto a los cinco Eatery, y luego un adversario bloqueó su camino, con el que no pudo controlar.

Bellatrix.

Su hechizo lo destrozó.

-¡Agáchate, Ron! - Luna gritó al resto de los Gryffindors, arrastrándola. Hubo una risa alta y fría detrás de él. Se atornilló en el cerebro como un escarabajo de corteza en madera.

-¿A dónde van, niños? – La voz exudaba melaza venenosa. - ¿Es bueno huir de tía Bellatrix? Solo quiero saludar...

La explosión, que se escuchó un poco a la izquierda, casi los derribó. Hermione casi cayó sobre el cadáver de Hestia Jones y solo gracias a Ron logró mantenerse en el camino. Seamus, Dean y los demás, los siguieron pisándole los talones, pero luego una fuerte ráfaga de viento los lanzó al suelo como un huracán. Levantando la cabeza, Hermione se sorprendió al ver a los borrachos revolcarse en el suelo por la onda expansiva.

-Este es el trabajo de Kingsley - gruñó Ron, poniéndose de rodillas. - ¡Veo a Dumbledore!

Hermione siguió su mirada y su corazón se hundió.

Varias docenas de Mortífagos rodearon al director, alejándolo del resto de la lucha, pero el Fuego del Infierno causado por él los hizo mantener una distancia respetuosa.

No muy lejos de ellos, McGonagall lanzaba hechizos cegadores a dos Eater. Después de mirar de cerca, Hermione reconoció a los hermanos Carrow.

Un poderoso rugido la hizo girar hacia el director. Bestias ardientes corrieron hacia los Comedores, dando vueltas alrededor de Dumbledore como hienas, y el aire se llenó con el hedor a carne quemada y gritos de dolor. Figuras oscuras se apresuraron a dispersarse, ardiendo con antorchas vivas. Usando un pequeño enganche, los Aurores los atacaron con venganza, pero parecía que el número de enemigos no creía disminuir. Parecían surgir del suelo, llenando todo el espacio y, como langostas, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Vieron al profesor Flitwick y a la profesora Sprout, luchando contra Yaxley y varios Eater más. Vio poderosos golems de lodo levantados por la profesora McGonagall, que corrió hacia los oponentes, enterrando a los que estaban debajo. Vio al hombre lobo de Greyback destrozando a Ernie McMillan. Vio a los heridos arrastrándose en el barro, que los mortífagos terminaron, escuchó sibilancias, gemidos y agudos gritos de dolor.

Hermione se puso de pie y miró sus jeans y manos. Estaban cubiertos de algo pegajoso y rojo oscuro, porque todo el campo de batalla se había convertido en un desastre de sangre y tierra. Desde algún lugar a la izquierda llegó un aullido, como un ghoul, cuando Lupin, junto con varios otros magos, conjuró un campo luminoso alrededor de un pequeño grupo de Eaters, que, para su sorpresa, parecía absorber y rechinar sus cuerpos.

Vio enormes adoquines volando sobre sus cabezas, cayendo sobre las cabezas del comedor, rodando en sus filas como bolas de billar, y cuerpos y cráneos aplastantes.

También vio morir a sus amigos. Susan Bones, desafió una bola de fuego, y su cuerpo estaba lleno de los cuerpos de los magos que estaban cerca. Angelina Johnson, fue desgarrada por un hechizo lanzado por alguien. Lee Jordan, logró matar a tres enemigos, antes de ser alcanzado por el hechizo de Dolokhov.

Pero en todo ese caos, no había ningún hombre por cuyo bien todos vinieron aquí. En ninguna parte, ni siquiera por una fracción de segundo, ni Harry ni Voldemort aparecieron.

-¡ATENCION! - El grito de Neville casi la aturde.

Hermione miró asustada a su alrededor, mirando a los magos que se dispersaban en todas las direcciones. Desde algún lugar llegó un rugido sordo, que se intensificó con cada momento. Parecía venir de algún lugar bajo tierra temblando de repente bajo sus pies. Los Aurores y los Comedores comenzaron a perder el equilibrio y caer. Hermione también cayó de rodillas, sus dedos hundidos en el lodo líquido empapado de sangre. Miró justo frente a ella y vio que los magos que cayeron al suelo desaparecieron en el fracaso resultante.

-¡CORRE!

Gritos de pánico llenaron el aire. La tierra se separó cada vez más, tragándose cada monstruoso abismo en el borde del cual brotaron las llamas.

-¡Hermione!

De repente, el soporte desapareció de debajo de sus rodillas, y sintió que volaba hacia abajo, pero luego Ron la levantó con todas sus fuerzas y la presionó contra él. Ambos cayeron al lodo, sintiendo el ardiente calor del fuego, y luego, inclinándose a tres perdidas, huyeron del fracaso, que continuó creciendo. Y solo asegurándose de que pudieran alejarse de él por varios metros, se detuvieron y miraron la barrera contra incendios. Luna, Neville, Dean y Seamus, se quedaron del otro lado.

Poco a poco, la lucha comenzó a dispersarse. Pequeños grupos de Aurores y Juerguistas intercambiaron hechizos, algunos buscaron esconderse en el bosque.

Hermione miró el fracaso y vio que su borde ya había llegado al borde del claro, pero luego tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano, protegiéndose de un destello brillante. Y luego el bosque se incendió. Y el fuego que lo agarró no era ordinario. Los monstruos tejidos del Fuego Infernal atacaron los árboles, destruyéndolos tan rápidamente que no tenía dudas: ninguno de los que esperaban encontrar refugio allí, podría salvarse.

Miró de nuevo al lado opuesto del abismo. Le pareció que los rostros de los hermanos de Ron brillaban allí, pero esto podría ser solo una ilusión. Pero la imagen en la que Bellatrix se rió después de que los cuatro amigos rieran, parecía demasiado real. Y luego todo se hinchó con espesas bocanadas de humo, y ella no pudo ver nada más.

*** * ***

Tan pronto como sintió el suelo duro bajo sus pies, Severus se agachó. Su varita se estremeció cuando un poderoso hechizo silbó sobre su cabeza y, reflejándose en un árbol cercano, rebotó en una aurora que apareció tras él.

Miró frente a él, pero lo único que vio fue un velo de humo atravesado por hechizos de rayos. El aire estaba tan lleno de magia que parecía temblar, distorsionando los sonidos provenientes de todas partes: gritos, gemidos, encantamientos. A pocos metros de Severus, se escuchó un fuerte crujido y un árbol cercano explotó, como si lo bañara con una lluvia de astillas de madera. Se cubrió con su capa y rápidamente se escondió detrás del tocón más cercano.

Los rostros asombrados de los magos que se encontraban cerca, aún permanecían ante sus ojos, cuando, un momento antes de la supuesta aparición conjunta, soltó sus manos y rompió la cadena, dejando a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Kingsley y algunas de las auroras más poderosas transferidas al lugar de la batalla, sin él. Su negocio era desviar la atención de los Reveling para que otros pudieran aparecer sin interferencia. Sin embargo, aparte del director, ninguno de ellos sabía que Severus tenía planes completamente diferentes.

Ahora era necesario comenzar por algún lado. O más bien... de alguien.

A la izquierda, un poco a la distancia, un resplandor carmesí se cernía sobre las copas de los árboles. Alguien prendió fuego al bosque. Lo más probable es que, para fumar, todos los que intentaron encontrar refugio en él.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y, con su varita lista, se sumergió en sofocantes clubes ahumados.

*** * ***

Al escuchar las primeras sílabas del hechizo, cuyo efecto le resultaba demasiado familiar, Tonks frunció los ojos con fuerza: el tipo de músculos desnudos que sobresalían de la piel fundida, y tan a menudo la perseguían por la noche.

“_Liqi...”_

“¡_Expelliarmus!”_

Ella apresuradamente abrió los ojos. Un Revelador arrojó la espalda a un árbol a lo grande, y luego lentamente se arrastró por el tronco, como una muñeca de trapo.

La garganta corrosiva y ácida penetró en los pulmones curvados. Girando la cabeza, vio una bandada de Ravenclaws de sexto año, cerca.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Cho Chang, corriendo y extendiéndole la mano. Su cara estaba quemada, pero parecía que ella misma no estaba herida, a diferencia de Padma Patil, quien era apoyada por un chico rubio.

A Tonks le tomó un tiempo calmar un poco su corazón que latía frenéticamente, y el caos de sensaciones dio paso a una apariencia de orden.

-Sí, todo está bien - dijo con voz ronca, aferrándose a su mano extendida y levantándose del suelo. - ¿Has visto Luna?

Cho sacudió la cabeza.

-Cuando aparecimos, había muchos comedores. Nos separamos y nos precipitamos hacia el bosque, pero... ¿Qué es ese ruido? - Miró ansiosa a su alrededor.

Tonks también lo escuchó. Parecía que el ruido proveniente de lejos podía producir una manada de centauros galopantes, que también se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Levantando la cabeza, vio un resplandor carmesí elevándose sobre las copas de los árboles, creciendo cada segundo y ardiendo de calor.

Su corazón se hundió.

-¡Huye de aquí! - gritó. - ¡Eso es Hellfire!

*** * ***

Las nubes de humo que se alzaban por todas partes, dificultando la visión, pero al mismo tiempo servían como un excelente disfraz. Vio las siluetas apresuradas de los Aurores y los estudiantes, el rumor desgarrado por la cacofonía de gritos y gemidos. El ruido de la batalla, el olor a sangre, destellos deslumbrantes atacaron los sentidos agudizados hasta el límite. Cada movimiento requiere un cálculo cuidadoso, cada paso puede ser el último.

Severus sabía muy bien, que los Comedores no lo aceptarían con los brazos abiertos, y sin embargo, no estaba completamente seguro de saber lo que el Señor Oscuro podría decirles y cómo esto afectaría el resultado de los enfrentamientos con ellos. En cualquier caso, debe estar en guardia, especialmente si...

Se congeló cuando, al pisar el cuerpo de un mago, notó un rayo amarillo volando hacia él.

-¡_Protego_! - Severus retrocedió y miró por la cortina de humo. Tomó una fracción de segundo y un indicio superficial de la silueta de una capucha oscura para entender con quién estaba tratando. - ¡_Sectumsempra_!

El eater aulló y, sacudiéndose convulsivamente, cayó al suelo, mientras la sangre se cortaba por cortes en la piel.

Snape corrió hacia él, lo agarró por el pecho y se levantó bruscamente para que sus caras estuvieran al mismo nivel. El deleite resultó ser familiar.

-Yugson, ¿dónde está el Señor Oscuro? - Siseó fríamente, fijando una mirada penetrante en la conciencia cautiva y penetrante. Las imágenes necesarias deberían haber aparecido en la superficie por sí mismas, inmediatamente después de que se planteara la pregunta. Incluso si esta escoria intentara ocultarlos, sería demasiado tarde.

Los ojos del mago estaban inyectados en sangre, y él gruñó:

-¿Crees que te lo diré, traidor?

Nada. No es la menor pista. Solo triunfo malévolo. Severus retrocedió, liberándose del recuerdo más fresco de Yugson, en el que sonó el grito de una chica penetrante, y una cabeza de cabello oscuro rodó lentamente por la hierba húmeda.

La negrura alquitranada se derramó ante los ojos de Severus. Puso una varita en el cuello del comedor y siseó venenosa:

-Dices, o haré que la muerte te parezca una salvación.

Ahogado en su propia sangre, se rió con voz ronca en respuesta:

-Pruébalo, pero todo es en vano. Nadie te dirá. Solo una persona sabe dónde está el Señor. Y él te encontrará.

Snape frunció el ceño.

Sintió que Yugson estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero esta verdad no le dio nada. Por supuesto, era posible sumergirse en su conciencia, volverse del revés, convertirse en harapos miserables, destruir, pero él estaba en el campo de batalla, completamente abierto a cualquier ataque, aunque solo fuera...

-¿Qué hay de Potter? - Él gruñó en su cara y sacudió su cuerpo flácido. - Di una cosa: ¿está vivo?

Una expresión extraña parpadeó en los ojos de Yugson, la sangre apareció en las comisuras de su boca. El rio. Después de unos momentos, un susurro de sombría satisfacción salió de sus labios:

-Ganamos...

El mundo se desvaneció en los ojos de Severus, envuelto en una oscuridad envenenada y rugiente que liberó al monstruo sediento de sangre que acechaba en su interior. Sus dedos se apretaron en el cuello del comedor con tanta fuerza, que escuchó un crujido de vértebras, mezclado con un murmullo.

-¡_Convorto_!

La intuición de Severus le envió una señal de advertencia antes de ver un destello rojo.

-¡_Protego_! - El escudo creado apresuradamente resultó ser demasiado débil y destrozado, y el propio Severus fue arrojado hacia atrás. Cayó en el barro, instintivamente rodó hacia un lado y un nuevo hechizo golpeó justo donde acababa de estar acostado. Habiendo tomado una posición conveniente para el ataque, inmediatamente encontró al atacante, la figura del Reveling envuelto en una capa oscura, apuntó y gritó: ¡_Crucio_!

Él, sin embargo, logró evadir y responder con un nuevo hechizo. Severus luchó contra él y arrojó a _Sectumsempra hacia atrás_, pero volvió a fallar.

¡El infierno! El enemigo era demasiado ágil.

Pero también hay una regla sobre tal...

Y la próxima vez, en lugar de apuntar a la silueta del Revelador que parpadea en el humo, envió un hechizo bajo sus pies.

-¡_Terraventus_! - Una gruesa nube flotaba en el aire, tejida de las partículas más pequeñas de la tierra, tomando la forma de un embudo que gira frenéticamente y envolvió al enemigo. Gritó salvajemente, pero aun así trató de lanzar otro hechizo a Snape, pero una lechada de tierra le obstruyó la boca y los ojos, haciendo imposible el ataque.

Severus se enderezó y, como si delante de él hubiera un insecto que había aterrizado en una telaraña, por un momento simplemente observó al Drunker apresurarse.

-¡_Crucio_! - Dijo fríamente, apuntando su varita hacia su pecho. Con un ruido sordo, el cuerpo cayó al suelo, hubo un gemido. Con un movimiento de su varita, Severus detuvo la rotación del torbellino polvoriento y fue hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Yugson. Sus ojos vacíos miraron al espacio. Pasando por encima del cadáver, fue al segundo eater que se retorcía de dolor.

Otra cara familiar. Dolokhov. Uno de los partidarios más cercanos del Señor Oscuro.

Seguramente él sabe más que Yugson. Pero esta vez, Severus no iba a perder un tiempo precioso en argumentos vacíos. Por voluntad propia, ninguno de los antiguos colegas le dirá nada, porque lo consideran un traidor. Se dio cuenta de esto cuando entró en la mente de Yugson. Quizás el Señor Oscuro todavía lo necesita y, por lo tanto, no puede matarlo, pero también es obvio que se ha declarado una caza por él. Muy probablemente, el Señor les dio carta blanca completa. Oh, eso es muy parecido a él: llegar a una búsqueda extremadamente vil para él, con muchas trampas inteligentes, sabiendo muy bien que él, Snape, no irá a ningún lado de todos modos.

-Hola, Dolokhov - siseó con disgusto, arrodillándose junto a él y poniendo su varita en el pecho. - ¡_Infirmitate! - _Dijo entonces, y su cuerpo quedó flácido, como si en un instante hubiera perdido antes de esos músculos tensos. Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, Severus metió la mano en el bolsillo secreto de su manto, en el que siempre sostenía varias pociones particularmente potentes, desde venenos, hasta Veritaserum, con las que ahora sacaba la botella.

Sin embargo, cuando la botella ya estaba abierta y la llevó a los labios de Dolokhov, su ojo captó un movimiento cercano.

Girando la cabeza, Severus levantó su varita y estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo, pero en ese momento reconoció a la presunta víctima, a pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto de hollín y sangre coagulada. Con demasiada frecuencia lo veía, tan concentrado, en sus lecciones.

-¡_Stupefy_! – Cho Chang gritó desesperadamente, apuntando su varita a algún lugar detrás de ella. Severus se levantó rápidamente, escondió la botella en su bolsillo y, mirando en esa dirección, vio varias figuras en sus capuchas.

En ese momento, la mirada asustada de Chang cayó sobre él, y la esperanza brilló en sus ojos.

-Profesor Sna...

Y luego un hechizo bien dirigido la golpeó en la espalda. La esperanza dio paso al asombro. Como una muñeca flácida, cayó de rodillas justo a sus pies.

Y aún respirando.

-¡Lo tengo! - Escuchó el grito entusiasta del joven Nott. - ¡Le pegué, padre!

Una mano manchada de tierra agarró el manto de Severus. Bajó los ojos, y en ese momento aparecieron ocho Eatery más de las nubes de humo, siguiendo a Nott.

-Hola Severus! - saludó el mayor Nott, estirando las sílabas. Snape miró la varita en su mano. Los dedos que agarraban el eje estaban cubiertos de sangre. Aún fresca. Ella fluyó sobre su antebrazo, empapándose en la manga de su manto. - Debo admitir que entrenaste perfectamente a mi hijo. Gracias a sus habilidades, pudimos destruir a todo un grupo de estas pequeñas momias poniéndose bajo sus pies. - Señaló a una niña tendida en el suelo.

-¡Los matamos a todos! - la voz del joven Nott exudaba complacencia. - Solo queda este. - Se acercó, sacando su varita. Severus vio una satisfacción vengativa en su rostro, sin siquiera una pizca de simpatía, y no tenía dudas de que Chang todavía estaba viva, solo porque el niño aún no había decidido qué hechizo usar para que ella sufriera más. Y conocía muchos de esos hechizos, porque Severus se lo enseñó él mismo.

-Felicidades - respondió en un tono helado. - El Señor Oscuro ciertamente apreciará tu contribución a la batalla. Matar a unos pocos niños con poca capacidad es un logro impresionante. Estoy seguro de que será recompensado con dignidad.

El élder Nott frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender lo que escuchó, pero luego llegó la alegre voz de su hijo:

-¡Eso es seguro!

Alguien lo tiró al suelo, obligando a Severus a mirar hacia abajo, y se encontró con una mirada de ojos muy abiertos, llenos de oraciones tontas, casi sin esperanza.

-Prof...

-¡S_cindite_! - Nott siseó, y los párpados de la niña se cayeron, y su cuerpo quedó conmocionado por convulsiones dolorosas, que lo convirtieron en un bulto tembloroso.

Severus conocía este hechizo. Estaba desgarrando lentamente los órganos internos, y la víctima se estaba muriendo de pérdida de sangre.

Solo gracias a la capacidad de ocultar sus sentimientos, pulidos a la perfección durante muchos años, no sucumbió al deseo de levantar su propia varita.

Sin embargo, inmersos en las emociones, encontraron una salida inesperada.

Un rostro somnoliento apareció repentinamente ante sus ojos, enmarcado por un mechón de cabello enredado y disperso sobre una almohada de cabello, mejillas sonrojadas. Detrás de unas gafas redondas, se revelaron brillantes ojos esmeralda. Una sonrisa soñolienta tocó sus labios.

_“Buenas tardes, Severus..."_

La conmoción fue tan fuerte, que casi lo derribó. Volvió tambaleándose a la realidad y sintió un humo acre llenando sus pulmones. El mundo a su alrededor se volvió claro, y Severus se dirigió directamente hacia Nott, que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

-¿Dónde está Potter? - Preguntó tan calmadamente como pudo.

El hielo brilló en los ojos del comedor, y sus dedos ensangrentados agarraron la varita con fuerza.

-El Señor Oscuro tenía razón - dijo con frialdad. - Él previó que lo buscarías. - Nott sonrió irónicamente. - Pero no lo encontrarás. Solo una persona sabe dónde está el Señor, y cuando llegue el momento, él te encontrará.

-En ese caso, puedes decirle a la persona que tengo lo que el Señor Oscuro necesita - respondió Severus, mirando directamente a los ojos impenetrables de Nott. - Y también, que estoy listo para dárselo para contribuir a _nuestra_ victoria.

El juerguista parecía haber sido divertido por las palabras de Snape.

-¿Nos tomas por idiotas, Severus? El Señor Oscuro nos advirtió. Nadie te creerá, ¡eres un traidor!

El final de la palabra se ahogó en gritos provenientes de algún lugar a la derecha. Un hechizo silbó cerca. Severus cayó al suelo y vio cómo aterrizó en el Nott más joven, y uno más en un Revealer alto y heroicamente construido.

Cinco aurores salieron corriendo de la bruma: lanzaron hechizos a tal velocidad, que sus varitas parecieron convertirse en rayos de colores. Los eaters se agruparon y contraatacaron al unísono. Severus agarró el cuerpo inerte de Dolokhov en un abrazo y, escondiéndose detrás de él como un escudo, se unió a ellos. Se las arregló para poner algún tipo de aurora con la ayuda de Sectumsempra, pero no logró repeler uno de los hechizos enemigos y golpeó a Dolokhov, derribando a ambos al suelo. Después de arrojar el cadáver, rodó hacia un lado, sintió trozos de tierra cayendo sobre él, y donde había caído un momento antes, se abrió un pequeño cráter.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! - Gruñó, enviando un hechizo directamente al pecho de la aurora más cercana, y cayó al suelo con un barrido, y el asombro apareció en su rostro. -_ ¡Protego_! - El escudo tembló con el poder del hechizo que lo golpeó, sin embargo, habiendo reunido todas sus fuerzas, aún logró contenerlo. Nott, que no estaba lejos de él, dejó al enemigo que avanzaba, pero en el último momento el último Auror superviviente le lanzó un hechizo, del cual su cuerpo despegó primero, y luego golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza, que Severus escuchó el sonido de una columna vertebral que se rompía y se dio cuenta de que Nott ya no estaba destinado a ponerse de pie. Al descubrir que su líder estaba muerto, los sobrevivientes se apresuraron a abandonar el campo de batalla, y Snape, aprovechando la breve confusión, lanzó una maldición asesina en el último Auror. El cuerpo sin vida cayó, y él rápidamente miró a su alrededor, listo para repeler un posible ataque. Pero ya no quedaba un alma viviente.

Respirando pesadamente, Severus se sentó y echó hacia atrás las hebras empapadas de sudor. Y luego el hechizo de alguien voló tan cerca que rasgó la tela del manto y cortó la piel debajo de él. Afortunadamente, la herida era superficial e inofensiva. Miró alrededor de los cadáveres que yacían por todas partes. Parecía que estaban esparcidos por todo: congelados en posturas defensivas, a veces esparcidos en charcos de su propia sangre.

Desde lejos llegó un ruido. Alguien corrió hacia él, y los músculos de Severus se tensaron por sí mismos, y la muñeca que agarraba la varita se levantó. Otro grupo de Aurores salió corriendo del bosque, entre los cuales Severus notó a Shacklebolt. Bajó su varita ligeramente para que no pareciera que los estuviera amenazando, pero, por otro lado, tener tiempo para lanzar un hechizo si lo obligaban.

-¿Qué pasó, Severus? - Kingsley preguntó, mirando la masacre.

-Ahora, no parece tan alto - bromeó Severus, levantando la cabeza de Nott, cuyo cuello estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño. Merlín, cuán milagrosamente un hombre que se apresura por el campo de batalla y pregunta "¿qué pasó?" ¿Podría avanzar así? - Pero si estás muy interesado, trata de despertarlos. Quizás te lo cuenten.

-Ahora no es momento de bromear - espetó Kingsley, su mirada fija en Severus. - No soy yo, quien está parado en sangre hasta los tobillos, rodeado de una montaña de cuerpos. Bueno, tal vez te apareciste aquí para verificar si al menos alguien está vivo aquí. - Shacklebolt pareció decidir quemar una mirada al agujero en su cráneo. Pero probablemente olvidó que de los dos, fue Snape quien era el maestro de la legalización. - ¿Por qué no te apareciste con nosotros? - Preguntó, y Severus vio las varitas de los Aurores, levantarse. Todos ellos estaban dirigidos a él.

Se acercó y se detuvo justo en frente de Kingsley, con los ojos de acero fijos en él.

-¡Fuera del camino, Kingsley! - Siseó con los dientes apretados en un tono helado. - Si quieres escuchar la respuesta, contacta a Dumbledore. Estoy seguro de que con gusto se tomará el tiempo para ti.

Sus ojos se cruzaron como cuchillas, y el aire alrededor parecía brillar.

_“Severus...”_

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, miró a su alrededor con desesperación, pero aparte de los participantes ya conocidos en la acción, no vio a nadie. Cuando volvió a mirar a Kingsley, resultó que también miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Shacklebolt tampoco parecía ver a nadie, porque volvió su atención a Snape.

_“Severus...”_

-¡Fuera del camino! - Severus ladró, apartando al Auror. Y, como si estuviera bajo hipnosis, sin prestar atención a las varitas que lo apuntaban amenazadoramente, se apresuró a escuchar la voz hasta que los gritos penetrantes y una serie de destellos devolvieron su agudeza a su mirada borrosa. Y entonces Severus escuchó una risa bien conocida, fuerte y resonante.

¡Es ella! Estoy seguro. El Señor Oscuro no otorgaría tanta confianza a nadie más.

Agarrando su varita con fuerza en sus palmas, se arrojó a un velo humeante, dirigiéndose hacia el lado desde donde el viento llevaba esta risa.


	89. No te dejaré ir. (Parte II)

Los pulmones le ardían y sus piernas eran demasiado pesadas, por lo que parecían de piedra, y moverlas era cada vez más difícil. Cada nuevo paso requería esfuerzos inhumanos, pero Hermione continuó corriendo, saltando sobre los cuerpos extendidos en el suelo, evitando la lucha e intentando no encontrarse con los magos que se aproximaban. Ron se mantuvo medio paso atrás, y su ronca respiración le dio fuerzas. ¡Están vivos y juntos! Parece que lograron escapar de la persecución de los mortífagos. Mirando hacia atrás, miró hacia las nubes de humo que se elevaban hacia el cielo.

-¡A la izquierda! - Ron gruñó.

Hermione sin pensar, giró a la izquierda, y después de un rato se encontraron en un lugar más tranquilo. Aquí los gritos desgarradores se convirtieron en un débil eco, y los hechizos que brillaban en el cielo parecían relámpagos lejanos. Luego se permitió detenerse y, apoyando las palmas sobre las rodillas, trató de recuperar el aliento.

Le temblaban las piernas por la tensión, y un hombro herido durante una caída palpitaba dolorosamente.

-Los perdimos - susurró Hermione, mirando a Ron, que estaba doblado en tres fatalidades: tragando humo, tosió enojado. Cuando su novio se enderezó, su vista la sobresaltó. Su cara estaba manchada de barro, esquivando en el último momento el rayo verde del Avada, rodó sobre el suelo húmedo, y entonces, esos ojos negros bien abiertos, estaban fijos en ella. Parecía que palabras tácitas le quemaban la lengua, y si toma aire, las expresaría.

-¿Has visto? - Él croó por fin. - ¿Has visto a Snape? ¡Está del lado de los Eaters! ¡Mató a un Auror! ¡Siempre supe que estaba con ellos! ¡Maldito traidor!

Hermione miró por encima del hombro de Ron en algún lugar hacia el espacio, como si quisiera ver algo invisible para los ojos ordinarios en el humo.

-No. Él está haciendo todo esto por Harry - dijo en voz baja, expresando los pensamientos vagando en su cabeza.

Sus ojos se posaron en la cara atónita de Ron.

-¿Cómo que por Harry? ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Por ahora, solo necesitas saber que Snape está de nuestro lado, sin importar cómo se vea desde esta perspectiva. Te explicaré todo, tan pronto como... ¡ABAJO!

Tenía una figura parpadeante en la periferia de su visión, un manto con una capucha baja y un destello débil, agarró la mano de Ron y tiró de ella con fuerza. Un hechizo voló sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Corre! - Él gritó y saltó, arrastrándola junto con él. La varita apunta ciegamente detrás de la espalda.

Y corriendo de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar esto? Las fuerzas se estaban acabando, y los Juerguistas reflejaban fácilmente cualquiera de sus hechizos, como si fueran rayos inofensivos de varios colores.

Se estaba poniendo más caliente. El bosque en llamas se acercaba. Un poco más, y será imposible ser salvado.

-¡Ron! - Llamó sin aliento. - Esto es una trampa. Nos llevan a un callejón sin salida.

-¿A dónde vamos? - Los flashes derecho e izquierdo eran visibles.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Había peleas por todos lados. Estar entre dos líneas de fuego era suicidio.

Ron se detuvo tan repentinamente, que ella chocó con él y ambos cayeron en una mezcla espesa. Girando una mirada desesperada frente a ella y reflexivamente levantando su mano con una varita, trató de recordar el hechizo de manera más eficiente, cuando de repente vio a Lupina dirigirse hacia ellos.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! - exclamó, dejando caer su varita y corriendo hacia ellos. Hermione agarró su mano extendida, luchando por levantarse del suelo. El auror se paró detrás de él. En el cofre, donde el corazón le dolía y latía frenéticamente contra las costillas, un calor de alivio se derramó, extendiéndose rápidamente a los dedos de los pies.

-Nos persiguen... - Ron jadeó, señalando detrás de su espalda.

La expresión en el rostro de Lupin cambió en un segundo.

-¡Encuentren refugio! - Murmuró, empujándolos en la dirección de donde venía. Agarrando la mano de Ron, ella lo hizo agacharse y tiró. Mientras tanto, Lupin estableció un hechizo de protección. Y al momento siguiente, los perseguidores que emergían de la bruma humeante cayeron al suelo, golpeados por hechizos, mucho más efectivos que aquellos con los que se contaba, persiguiendo a dos adolescentes.

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer que su cuerpo exhausto, rezando por descansar, se levantara.

-Es bueno que estén bien - dijo Lupin, caminando hacia ellos. - ¡No entiendo por qué el director les permitió participar en la batalla! Creo que fue un gran error de su parte. No debería haber arriesgado sus vidas...

-¿Qué hay de Harry? - Hermione lo interrumpió. - ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Lupin sacudió la cabeza abatido.

>>Lo siento. Le pregunté a todos los que conocí, pero nadie lo vio. Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¿Y mi familia? - Ron preguntó alarmado. - ¿Has visto a alguno de ellos?

-No muy lejos de aquí, vi a Fred y George. Quizás tus padres y tu hermana también estuvieron allí, pero no estoy seguro. Luego perseguimos a los Eaters, no había tiempo para parar.

Ron se relajó notablemente, pero a Hermione le dejó una sensación desagradable, a pesar de su voluntad, su corazón lo sintió arrasado.

-Voldemort tampoco se ve por ninguna parte - dijo a toda prisa. - ¿Crees que podría estar en otro lugar? ¿Podría tener a Harry con él?

Lupin le dirigió una larga mirada.

-Quizás - su voz sonaba pensativamente. - Y si es verdad... solo podemos esperar un milagro.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

¿Entonces, todo lo que hicieron... todos estos sacrificios en vano? ¿Por qué no está él aquí? ¿Por qué Voldemort llevaría a Harry a algún lado? ¿Y si ya lo mató...?

No. Él no lo hizo. Si Voldemort hubiera matado a Harry, ya habría aparecido aquí para declarar su victoria. Está vivo... Y solo una persona puede encontrarlo.

-Ven, Ron - dijo y tiró de su mano. - Gracias, profesor Lupin, pero ahora debemos lidiar con eso nosotros mismos.

-Tengan cuidado - Lupin les gritó antes de que desaparecieran de la vista.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿A la fuga? - preguntó Ron.

-A buscar a Snape - dijo resueltamente, mirando atentamente los clubes llenos de humo.

*** * ***

La llamarada se estaba haciendo más grande. Con su varita levantada y lista para atacar o repeler el ataque en cualquier momento, Severus se movió entre ellos como una sombra. Él esquivó hábilmente los lugares donde llegaron los gritos de los torturados, adentrándose profundamente en la muerte penetrante del valle, que estaba destinada a convertirse en un campo de batalla. Caminó, guiado por un pensamiento que lo capturó por completo.

Potter.

Los Mortífagos atacaron, sin perdonar a nadie, destruyendo a todos los que vieron en el camino, como una manada de lobos hambrientos. Varias veces, Severus se encontró con un campo de batalla: cuerpos todavía calientes y humeantes, enteros o lisiados, como si a veces los asesinos de Voldemort lamentaran tener varitas mágicas en sus manos, y no hachas. Severus los conocía bien. Pasó demasiado tiempo entre ellos y logró estudiar a fondo sus tácticas y debilidades. La mayoría prefería apresurarse hacia el enemigo, sin molestarse con los cálculos. El objetivo principal era causar a la víctima el mayor tormento posible, antes de la muerte. En cierto sentido, se parecían a lo que dejaron: trozos de carne sin alma. Impulsados por un instinto mecánico y ciego, destruyeron todo lo que sucedió en el camino hasta que un adversario más hábil, los convirtió en un desastre sangriento.

Por el momento, las pérdidas en ambos lados parecían casi iguales, aunque los cuerpos de los Eaters parecían ser un poco más pequeños. Severus no iba a involucrarse en peleas, pero esos idiotas que se atrevieron a atacar no le dejaron otra opción. Tuvo que desempeñar el papel de "mi propio" para ambas partes en guerra. E incluso si algunos lo consideraban un traidor, no valía la pena revelar todas las cartas. El juego no ha terminado, y el último triunfo escondido en la manga, aún podría ser útil. Solo se necesita un conjunto favorable de circunstancias, y luego atacará con toda su fuerza.

Un eco trajo una risa iridiscente de algún lugar del norte.

Muy cerca, Bellatrix logró avanzar y cambiar de dirección, pero no perdió el rastro por un instante.

Hubo gritos por delante, se estaba librando una batalla, por lo que Severus se volvió apresuradamente a un lado, escondiéndose en un espeso humo.

Unos metros más allá, Bellatrix volvió a reír. Esta vez se le escuchó mucho más cerca.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Severus miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor y de repente, en el humo oscuro, algo brilló como un rayo: el mensajero de una tormenta que se acercaba.

A pocos metros frente a él, desde la oscuridad, apareció una cresta de rocas bajas ubicadas en un semicírculo. Asustadamente congelado, levantó su varita. Algo se movió entre las piedras...

Pero antes de que Severus pudiera moverse, una gran silueta creció frente a él. El monstruo aspiró aire, olisqueó y se delató al instante. Sin embargo, inmediatamente entendió con _quién_ estaba tratando.

-Bueno, qué reunión... - Graybek jadeó, arrojando a un lado el cuerpo ensangrentado y atormentado que le sirvió el almuerzo, y se enderezó. Tenía la boca ensangrentada y trozos de carne atrapados en el pinto.

-¡Fuera del camino! - Severus murmuró y midió al hombre lobo con una mirada capaz de infundir miedo en cualquiera, pero Greyback solo se burló.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa, Severus? - Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia su hombro, estudiando con interés al interlocutor. Por lo tanto, generalmente mira a la víctima, que aún no se ha dado cuenta de eso un poco más, y estos colmillos rasgarán su cuerpo. Arrancarán la carne de pieza en pieza, vivo... - ¿Quieres ayudarnos con esta basura inútil o, quizás, unirte a los Aurores? ¿De qué lado estás?

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon aún más y ahora se parecían a dos rendijas estrechas, desde las cuales la oscuridad miraba al mundo.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar - lanzó con disgusto y dio un paso a la derecha. El hombre lobo hizo un rugido sordo. Grayback parecía que estaba atrapado en medio de la transformación, no un animal, sino un hombre. Una criatura con el poder de la bestia y la mente del Comedor. Afortunadamente, ninguna de estas cualidades se ha desarrollado con toda su fuerza. Si mezclas mecánicamente dos pociones, las laderas resultantes solo tendrán que ser vertidas en la alcantarilla.

-El hecho de que se nos ordenó no matarte, no significa que no podamos forzarte a sufrir adecuadamente - gruñó la criatura.

-Te estarás atormentando ahora si no te sales de mi camino - lanzó Severus fríamente, agarrando su varita con fuerza y apuntando directamente a los ojos desfigurados por una transformación incompleta.

No quería pelear. Necesita ahorrar energía para Bellatrix y... todo lo demás.

Parece que el monstruo finalmente se dio cuenta de en qué territorio se encontraba, y comenzó a retirarse lentamente.

Manteniendo sus ojos en Greyback, Severus se movió en la dirección desde la cual Bellatrix se rió antes. Al pasar junto al hombre lobo, escuchó cómo, deseando dejar la última palabra detrás de él, gruñó:

-Cuando el Señor Oscuro mate a Potter, te aconsejo que alejes tus piernas de aquí lo más lejos posible. Demasiados querrán llegar a ti.

Severus se congeló, sus ojos fijos en él con una determinación inquebrantable.

-Tengo que decepcionarte. - Se acercó a Greyback para poder escuchar sus palabras lo mejor posible: - El Señor Oscuro _no matará a_ Potter.

El esfuerzo por comprender el significado de lo que se dijo, entre las cejas fusionadas del hombre lobo, se formó un pliegue, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado nublado por el instinto animal para hacer frente a una tarea tan difícil.

Bajando ligeramente su varita, Severus siguió adelante, sin embargo, al escuchar una voz ronca, se detuvo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dudarlo, traidor? Por supuesto, lo matará. Estoy seguro de que ahora solo le está arrancando la piel. Muy lentamente para que el niño pagara por completo todos los planes frustrados. - Severus comenzó lentamente a mirar al hombre lobo, y sus ojos... - Y luego nos dará lo que queda de Potter. Estoy seguro de que el idiota sabe muy bien. Qué bonito será...

Todo lo que sucedió se ahogó en una sangrienta bruma de locura.

Los hombres lobo son generalmente fuertes y rápidos. Pero estas ventajas no dan ventajas en un duelo con el enemigo, impulsado por la ira ciega, endurecido en el crisol de la locura y capaz de dotar de una fuerza sobrehumana.

El aire estaba lleno de polvo, un gruñido animal y el olor a sangre. La llama oscura devoró el alma de Severus, y en este momento estaba más que nada en el mundo ansioso por romper todos los huesos, romper su cráneo, causar un dolor insoportable. Como desde lejos, un gemido desgarrador llegó a él, pero la oscuridad convirtió su voluntad en una espada al rojo vivo, despiadada y afilada, como la punta de una flecha, que tiene un solo objetivo.

Destruir.

Para matar.

Como desde un lado, vio sus propias manos agarrar la cabeza de un hombre lobo y golpearla con una piedra. Una y otra vez. Y más. Y más...

-Muere... - gruñó vengativamente, y un rasgón de sus labios arrancó la oscuridad que lo envolvía, arrancándolo del océano carmesí en el momento en que el sangriento desastre en el que se había convertido el cráneo, le salpicó las manos sobre el codo.

Acre humo amargo penetró los pulmones, disipando la oscuridad y volviendo a la realidad.

Alejándose, Severus miró el trabajo de sus manos. En la piedra yacía un cuerpo sin vida. La sangre fluía de una cabeza rota en una corriente oscura.

La oscuridad retrocedió lentamente, oscurecida por el verde de la mirada de sus ojos fijos en él. Los vio muy claramente. Justo en frente de él.

-Él no lo tocará - gruñó Severus, estirando su mano frente a él, pero sus dedos atravesaron el vacío.

Entrecerrando los ojos, trató de superar un ataque de mareo y una extraña sensación que de repente lo atrapó.

En el interior, todo ardía, como si la sangre en las venas se hubiera convertido en un metal caliente, extendiéndose por su cuerpo con una ola de adrenalina. Los músculos pulsaron, y los pulmones intentaron frenéticamente compensar la falta de oxígeno destruida por la ardiente sed de matar.

Numerosos rasguños y contusiones comenzaron a hacerse sentir.

Una palma temblorosa se deslizó en el bolsillo secreto de su manto y sacó una botella de poción de color púrpura pálido. Severus lo besó apresuradamente y tomó unos sorbos.

Se ha vuelto más difícil.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no había nada más que cruel determinación sombría en ellos.

Luego miró a su alrededor para encontrar su varita. Ella apareció unos metros en el barro. Inclinándose, Severus lo recogió, lo limpió con su manto y luego, una vez más, examinó cuidadosamente los alrededores, rápidamente, como si un depredador estuviera cazando, escondido en nubes de humo.

Bellatrix estaba en algún lugar cercano. Lo más probable es que ella logró dar un paso adelante, pero él todavía escuchó su risa arrastrada por el viento.

Ella no podrá alejarse de él.

*** * ***

Tonks se congeló en su lugar.

Esa risa... La conocía.

¡Bellatrix!

Hubo un grito penetrante, por el cual, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de "piel de gallina". El grito no pertenecía a ningún Auror, ni a ningún otro mago adulto. El estudiante gritó.

Dio un paso al lado de donde provenía el sonido, pero luego dudó.

Era necesario correr allí. Para ayudar. Como Auror, está obligada a hacerlo, pero... pelear con Bellatrix, es demasiado arriesgado. Además uno a uno. Y si ella muere, no podrá encontrar a...

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

Esa voz actuó sobre ella como agua helada.

Y ella se apresuró al sonido, pensando que su pesadilla más terrible se estaba haciendo realidad.

_“Luna...”_

_“La luna...”_

En un instante, todo el aire desapareció de sus pulmones.

¡Dios, Bellatrix! Este es el final… 

¡El fin de todo!


	90. Cuando el amor y la muerte, se unen en un abrazo.

-Espera - Hermione se congeló en su lugar y escuchó. - Escucho las voces de alguien.

Sus piernas temblaban de tensión. En los últimos minutos, han tropezado tres veces con las cenizas que quedan en el sitio de las batallas de los Aurores contra los Comedores. Ante sus ojos todavía estaba la mirada de uno de los moribundos, a lo que fue a ver si alguien todavía estaba vivo. La miró como si estuviera experimentando los tormentos del infierno más dolorosos y terribles que puedas imaginar. No podía hablar, pero había una oración en sus ojos: la súplica por la muerte.

Pero ella no podía ayudarlo...

Luego fueron notados y nuevamente tuvieron que huir. Al final, lograron separarse de los perseguidores y alejarse de la línea de las batallas principales, pero aún aquí y allá se toparon con el enemigo. Era necesario estar atento. Los comedores parecían estar en todas partes.

Hermione frunció el ceño, escuchando las voces que se acercaban. Tenía que agarrar la mano de Ron y correr, pero necesitaba información. Cualquiera. Ambos parecían estar vagando en la oscuridad, como ciegos, y en parte lo eran.

-Espera - le susurró a Ron, arrodillándose y apuntando la punta de su varita a sus pies. – ‘_Tácito Gressus_.’

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ya vuelvo. No te muevas de este lugar - dijo, y se arrastró hacia dónde venían las voces.

-¡Hermione! - Ron se agachó y agitó las manos, atrayendo su atención. - ¡Vuelve! ¡No vayas allí!

Y ella no estaba equivocada. Las voces sonaban más distintas ahora. Varios Eatery peinaron el vecindario en busca de nuevas víctimas. Ella se congeló, apretándose contra el suelo e intentando no moverse. Siluetas oscuras se movían lentamente en espeso humo. Fue difícil captar la esencia de la conversación, ya que solo fragmentos de frases la alcanzaron. Todo lo que quedaba era esperar que alguien mencionara a Harry o Voldemort, pero hasta ahora nadie había dicho nada que pudiera ayudarla. Así que prefirió gatear un poco hacia atrás, tratando de averiguar si alguien se movía en su dirección. Pero, al parecer, los comedores se estaban retirando.

-¿Qué? - Ron preguntó tan pronto como ella regresó. Se enderezó, lo miró y sacudió la cabeza:

-Nada. Ni una palabra sobre Harry — suspiró Hermione.

Qué cansada estaba... A veces parecía que todo esto era un sueño. Como si fuera una pesadilla que desaparecería con el despertar, y ella estaría de regreso en Hogwarts. Y todos los demás también. Todos los que ya se han... ido. Y nuevamente comenzarán a prepararse para los exámenes, como antes. Y la mayor preocupación será entregar los TRITON lo mejor posible...

Una ola temblorosa corrió por su cuerpo, y Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, masajeando sus entumecidos hombros. Al mirar a Ron, notó que la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y, al parecer, incluso molesto.

-¡No sé por qué necesitabas hacer eso! ¿Qué esperabas? Todavía no aprendes nada de ellos - dijo con molestia y escupió en el suelo.

Ella lo miró, pero no respondió. Ron también parecía terriblemente exhausto, pero esto no era sorprendente, ya que ella apenas mantuvo los pies. La peor parte fue que desde que aparecieron aquí, no se han acercado un paso más para encontrar a Harry. Todo salió... mal.

-Lo encontraremos, Ron - dijo suavemente, agarrando su mano con fuerza.

-¿Cómo? ¡Viste todos estos cadáveres! - Agitó la mano desesperado, señalando los humeantes alrededores. - ¿Cómo sabes que no hemos perdido? ¿Quizás todos han muerto hace mucho tiempo y solo nosotros estamos corriendo por aquí, como perros perdidos?

-¡Basta! - Hermione retiró su mano de su agarre. - Seguramente no es así. Lupin nos hubiera dicho...

-¡Lupin no sabe nada! ¡Creo que deberíamos dejar de apresurarnos y buscar a mi familia!

-¡Tu familia probablemente se mantendrá unida y se ayudarán unos a otros, y Harry está solo allí!

Los ojos de Ron brillaron violentamente.

-Harry es mi mejor amigo, y siempre estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por él, ¡pero esta vez no podemos hacer nada! ¡Y tu familia no está aquí! ¡No tienes idea de cómo se siente tener miedo por los seres queridos!

Su mano se alzó sola, obedeciendo una repentina ola de ira, una ola de calor subiendo en su pecho. Ron se tambaleó hacia atrás consternado cuando su puño lo golpeó en el pecho.

-¡Tengo miedo por ti, cretino! - Ella gritó, blandiendo un nuevo golpe. - ¡Tengo miedo por Harry! Temo que nunca podremos volver a verlo, que ambos podemos morir aquí, que uno de los cuerpos que yacen aquí, puede pertenecer a la Luna, a Neville, o...

-No debería gritar así, señorita Granger, si no quiere llamar la atención de todos los comedores de la zona.

Hermione se dio la vuelta apresuradamente, levantando su varita.

*** * ***

Más rápido...

Más rápido.

¡Más rápido!

Saltando sobre los cuerpos de los muertos y lanzando hechizos a cada figura con manto y capucha, se precipitó con tal velocidad, que las siluetas de los que luchan parecían sombras borrosas.

-Tonks, ten cuidado - el grito de Arthur Weasley, quien peleó con algún comedor, advirtió del Avada volando hacia ella. Se agachó y, sin disminuir la velocidad, lanzó al enemigo con una maldición punzante. Pasaron corriendo junto a Molly y su hija, y después de unos metros notaron a Fred y George cerca, quienes lanzaron bolas deslumbrantes a dos comedores.

Bellatrix se movía todo el tiempo. Su risa sonaba cada vez más cerca.

Tonks ganó velocidad lanzando hechizos a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Más adelante, centellearon destellos, lo que significa que Luna se estaba defendiendo y que todavía tenía la oportunidad de atraparla.

Como reflejo de un hechizo rebotando en la carrera, de repente descubrió que el humo parecía separarse y una imagen clara apareció frente a sus ojos: una pequeña figura estaba de rodillas, apuntando su varita hacia adelante. El cabello rubio despeinado y aglomerado.

-¡_Protego maxima_! - Tonks gritó, deteniéndose y escondiéndose del rayo azul que volaba directamente hacia ella. El escudo encantado tembló y se desmoronó, pero el hechizo de ataque no alcanzó el objetivo.

Solo quedaba un segundo.

Girando la cabeza, se encontró con una mirada de ojos abiertos de sorpresa con un color celestial.

-¡Huye de aquí! - Ella ladró. Merlín, aunque solo sea un momento, deseaba agarrar a la niña en un abrazo y aparecer con ella en algún lugar seguro.

Se las arregló para volver a su posición anterior en el mismo momento en que Bellatrix apareció desde la cortina de humo. La cara de Lestrange se estiró por un momento cuando, en lugar de la víctima indefensa que ya estaba en su gancho, vio una aurora apuntando hacia ella. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente, su antigua alegría volvió a ella.

-Hola, mí querida sobrina - murmuró con una sonrisa depredadora. - ¿No sabes que no es bueno interrumpir la búsqueda de un mono tan ágil?

Tonks lamió sus labios secos.

-¿Y no has oído, querida tía, que no es bueno perseguir a los monos de otras personas?

Asombro. Eso era con lo que ella contaba. E inmediatamente se aprovechó.

-¡_Fractum_! - Tonks gritó, dando un paso adelante.

Bellatrix solo en el último momento, logró repeler el hechizo.

-¿¡TODAVÍA TE ATREVES A ATACARME, TÚ, EL CAMBIO ES INCREÍBLE!? ¡_CRUCIO! _\- Tonks saltó a un lado, recuperando instantáneamente su equilibrio, lanzó un hechizo paralizador a Bellatrix y, sin esperar el efecto, envió varios más tras él, uno tras otro, y más... para evitar que el enemigo recupere tiempo y ataque.

Al mismo tiempo, ella estaba avanzando, sin preocuparse por la protección y motivada solo por el deseo de destruir, incinerar en el lugar, ¡para que nunca más pudiera levantar la mano hacia la niña! Los dedos de Tonks temblaron de ira, sus ojos brillaron como violentos relámpagos, pero Bellatrix logró repeler cada hechizo, aunque se vio obligada a retirarse al mismo tiempo.

-¡_Conbustum_! - Finalmente gritó con voz ronca, enviando una de las maldiciones más poderosas que conocía. La energía liberada resultó ser tan poderosa, que casi se cegó a sí misma, pero Bellactrix logró conjurar un escudo y Tonks, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo alcanzarlo, aunque el oponente se vio obligado a retroceder. Esto continuó hasta que Nymphadora escuchó el grito Luna a su derecha:

-¡_Reducto_!

Y luego llegó el feroz grito de Bellatrix, quien, para repeler el hechizo de Luna, tuvo que saltar hacia un lado. El escudo desapareció al instante, y el hechizo de Tonks cayó directamente en el arbusto seco detrás de Lestrange, que estalló de inmediato.

Hubo una fuerte explosión que provocó que Nymphadora cerrara los ojos, pero aún flotaban manchas blancas debajo de los párpados.

Al segundo siguiente, ella apresuradamente miró a su alrededor, buscando una silueta oscura, pero fue en vano. ¡Bellatrix no se encontraba por ningún lado!

La furia de la batalla que todo lo consume en un instante desapareció, dando paso a la ansiedad cuando trató de detectar a Luna.

Parecía haber desaparecido.

-Bueno, bueno... debo admitir que eres una perra terca...

A pesar del calor que emanaba de la zarza ardiente, el cuerpo de Tonks estaba cubierto de piel de gallina helada cuando, al darse la vuelta, vio dos figuras.

Bellatrix se paró detrás de Luna y sostuvo su cabello, sosteniendo la punta de su varita contra su garganta. La sonrisa del Mortífago, parecía la sonrisa de un tiburón hambriento.

*** * ***

-Profesora Sinistra - suspiró Hermione, bajando su varita y casi sintiendo físicamente una ola de alivio que se extendía por su cuerpo.

-¿Están bien? - preguntó la profesora, acercándose.

Hermione asintió, aunque su hombro palpitaba dolorosamente. Sin embargo, el daño no fue tan grave como para hablar de él.

-¿Quizás te encontraste herido en el camino? Podría llevarlos a Hogwarts.

La Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza. Hasta ahora, se han encontrado con los asesinados o con aquellos a quienes ya era imposible ayudar...

-¿Ha transferido a alguien de mi familia? - Ron preguntó apresuradamente.

-No. Pero vi a tus padres, a tus hermanos gemelos y hermana. Están bien.

La cara de Ron se relajó notablemente.

-¿Qué pasa con el profesor Dumbledore y los demás? - preocupó Hermione.

La profesora Sinistra miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

-Salgamos de aquí. Es peligroso estar en un lugar durante mucho tiempo.

Y caminaron tras ella, intentando al menos ver algo en el espeso humo.

-El Director estaba en el centro del valle. No pudo salir de allí, ni cambiar de posición. Tuvo que recurrir al Fuego Infernal para defenderse de los atacantes. El Auror, que me contó sobre esto, juró que en la vida había visto nada igual. Él dice que la tierra allí está cubierta por todos lados con cadáveres carbonizados de los comedores.

La profesora Sinistra, se detuvo para examinar el cuerpo de un mago, pero incluso desde el exterior estaba claro que estaba muerto. La mitad del cuerpo estaba carbonizado. Hermione se dio la vuelta apresuradamente, sofocando un ataque de náuseas.

Con un profundo suspiro, la profesora Sinistra se levantó y continuó.

-La última vez que vi a Minerva, ella peleó con los hermanos Carrow - continuó la historia, moviéndose en la oscuridad con tanta velocidad que parecía que el humo se estaba separando ante ella. - Desafortunadamente, el profesor Flitwick murió y la profesora Sprout, resultó gravemente herida. Estamos tratando de mantener nuestra posición y estamos esperando refuerzos. Hagrid permaneció en Hogwarts, reuniendo un ejército de centauros, pero pronto aparecerá aquí.

Hermione lanzó una mirada a Ron y vio una sombra de esperanza emerger a través del shock causado por la poderosa corriente de información. ¿Y cómo es ella ahora? Debe ser lo mismo. La aparición de Hagrid con los centauros aumentará sus posibilidades de ganar. ¡Ojalá no fuera demasiado tarde!

-¡Longbottom! - La exclamación de Sinistra la hizo caer apresuradamente, mientras la profesora corría hacia Neville tirado en el suelo.

Su mano con una varita apuntando hacia ellos cayó, y su rostro pálido estaba retorcido de dolor. Herido. Y solo cuando se acercó, Hermione vio cuán seriamente: la pierna izquierda... faltaba.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, con la palma presionada contra sus labios.

Ron estaba cerca, pálido como la tiza.

-No esperaba volver a verlos - dijo Neville en voz baja. El dolor salpicaba sus ojos. - Aunque parecen más fantasmas, que personas vivas. - Intentó sonreír, pero sus labios no obedecieron, doblando una mueca amarga. - Se ve horrible, ¿verdad? Y aún así, fui más afortunado que Dean - dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, señalando hacia atrás. Hermione miró hacia otro lado, mientras la profesora Sinistra abría la bolsa de medicamentos y buscaba algo allí.

El cuerpo de Dean yacía a pocos metros de ellos, aunque ella tenía que confiar en las palabras de Neville en esto, ya que tenía una sangre... algo le quedaba. De repente la debilidad rodó sobre ella, pero luego notó una figura familiar sentada en el suelo y balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-¡Seamus! - Ella exclamó, corriendo hacia él y sentándose a su lado. El tipo no parecía herido, pero su mirada estaba fija en algún lugar en la distancia. Las manos con las que abrazaba sus rodillas estaban manchadas de sangre. - ¿Puedes oírme? - Preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y temblando ligeramente. - ¡Seamus! Profesora, ¡algo está mal con él! - Dijo, volviéndose hacia Sinister, que estaba sacando un corcho de una botella. Los miró con tristeza y dijo:

-Ahora no puede ser ayudado. Los llevaré a ambos a Hogwarts.

-Fue Bellatrix - dijo Neville con voz ronca. - Nos ha estado persiguiendo desde que nos separamos. No tuvimos oportunidad... - Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento e hizo una mueca de dolor. - Y luego Luna la distrajo.

Hermione saltó y miró a Ron parado a su lado.

-¿Hacia dónde corrieron?

Neville levantó su mano temblorosa con dificultad y mostró la dirección, pero luego la profesora Sinistra levantó la pierna rota y vertió un poco de poción en el muñón ensangrentado.

Neville aulló de dolor y cayó al suelo fangoso, pero luego Sinistra le tendió a _Silencio_, mirando con recelo a su alrededor.

Perdió el conocimiento. Pero eso es bueno - dijo, levantándose y arrojando la bolsa sobre su hombro. - Hay menos peligro de que lo separe tras la aparición. - Luego miró a Hermione y, por primera vez en su tiempo, su rostro se suavizó. - Ven conmigo. Ya has visto demasiada sangre. Esta no es tu guerra. Te examinaré y luego esperarás el final de la batalla bajo la protección de los muros de Hogwarts.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Si no es nuestro, entonces ¿de quién? - Preguntó en voz baja, mirando a los ojos de Sinistra. - Estos son todos nuestros amigos. No podemos dejarlos solos, luchar solos. No te preocupes, tendremos cuidado. Vamos Ron. - Ella tomó su mano y tiró en la dirección que Neville les mostró.

Ron tragó saliva. Ella se dio cuenta de cómo se dio la vuelta, mirando a Sinistra inclinada sobre Neville, pero luego la alcanzó, mirando hacia la cortina de humo y levantando su varita.

-¿No quieres decir que vas a pelear contra Bellatrix? - Él susurró. Hermione logró conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para entenderlo: detrás de una entonación aparentemente indiferente, se ocultaba toda una gama de emociones, desde la ansiedad hasta el miedo paralizante.

-¿Por qué no? Al final, habré hecho al menos algo útil - respondió en voz baja, mirando fijamente a los arbustos cercanos en busca de lo que más temía ver.

Resultó que se alejaron bastante de la línea de batalla. Por otro lado, podría haber parecido así, ya que había significativamente menos combatientes. Esto fue notable, incluso a juzgar por el número de cuerpos en el camino. Aunque los gritos distantes aún llegaban a los oídos, el cielo estaba continuamente coloreado de hechizos.

Ron miró a su alrededor y Hermione examinó el suelo fangoso pisoteado.

Y luego un escalofrío helado recorrió su cuerpo: unos metros en su lado izquierdo notó el pelo rubio. – Tenemos que ir - se dijo, pero sus piernas no querían obedecer. Congelada por un pilar y mirando un poco del humo disperso, no podía apartar la vista de las dos figuras fusionadas en un abrazo. La mayor intentó cubrirse con una rubia pequeña y frágil, y luego su mirada se posó en su espalda desnuda y carbonizada, y Hermione sintió que jadeaba.

No hubo más dudas. Llegaron tarde.

*** * ***

-Baja la varita, o este angelito tendrá dificultades...

Tonks apretó los dientes y sintió que su pecho se llenaba de un frío mortal y le heló el corazón. Los dedos que agarraban la varita temblaron. Parecía que la razón y el cuerpo se aferraban no a la vida, sino a la muerte.

Luna permaneció inmóvil. Tonks vio sus dientes al descubierto en una sonrisa dolorosa y ojos azules que la miraban con calma y sin miedo.

-¿Sabes...? no lo hiciste de manera muy inteligente - de repente sonó la suave voz de Luna. Bellatrix la miró con asombro, como si acabara de descubrir un gusano parlante. - Podrían pensar que estabas asustada una vez que te escondes detrás de mí.

La cara de Lestrange se retorció de rabia. Jaló el cabello de Luna y le siseó al oído:

-Puedo comenzar con tu lengua desenfrenada, ¿cómo te gusta la idea? ¡Estoy segura de que mi sobrina sabría cómo usarla! - Su risa penetrante recorrió sus nervios como un esmeril.

Tonks se mordió el labio y apretó su varita aún más fuerte. El corazón latía en el pecho de un pájaro atrapado, y parecía un poco más, y saltaba hasta la garganta, lo que dificultaba la respiración cada segundo.

Si no fuera por Luna, ella sabría qué hacer. ¿Cuántas veces han practicado situaciones similares y cuántas veces las han encontrado en la práctica? Pero ahora... ahora no podía apartar los ojos de la varita presionada contra la garganta de Luna, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la cabeza y no podía hacer nada.

Nymphadora notó cómo la mano de Luna se elevaba, y sus dedos agarraron un colgante que cuelga alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

Algo se tensó en el pecho de Tonks. Luna amaba todas estas baratijas inútiles. Creyendo en su poder mágico. Ella creía que esos amuletos pueden salvar y proteger...

-Cuento hasta tres - gritó Bellatrix, nuevamente tirando de la cautiva por el cabello y presionando la punta de su varita en su cuello desnudo aún más fuerte. - ¡Y luego liberaré sus entrañas!

La mano temblorosa de Tonks comenzó a hundirse.

Pero cuando los labios de Lestrange ya habían comenzado a estirarse en una sonrisa burlona, de repente sonó un grito aterrador. Un rayo brillante salió del collar de Luna, y los tímpanos dolían por un aullido ensordecedor.

Bellatrix soltó a Luna y presionó sus manos contra sus oídos, y luego Tonks vio a la niña agacharse en el suelo. Eso fue suficiente.

Su varita voló, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el hechizo, vio que la varita de Bellatrix apuntaba a sí misma y sus labios se movían. Y aunque sabía que lo más importante en la batalla era la protección, esta vez no tenía tiempo para esto.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! - gritó sin dudarlo.

Y luego dos rayos centellearon. El verde golpeó a Bellatrix en el pecho, arrojando su cuerpo hacia atrás, y el azul...

Tonks sintió un golpe violento antes de que el mundo girara ante sus ojos y luego se callara.

*** * ***

-Ron - Hermione trató de alzar la voz, pero el bucle parecía hincharse sobre su garganta, de modo que solo un ronco susurro salió de él.

Uno no podría hacer eso. No para mirar, no para acercarse, sino para huir de aquí lo más lejos posible, inmediatamente, solo después de ver estos dos cuerpos, pero... ¡No pude evitar estar segura!

-Ron, quédate donde estás. No te acerques. - Su propia voz era como un extraño.

-¿Qué pasó?

Hermione escuchó sus pasos acercándose.

Ella se volvió y lo miró sorprendida.

-Ron, yo... lo siento mucho.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Se apresuró hacia adelante, quitándola, y luego miró hacia abajo...

Hermione dio un paso adelante y... ¡No era Luna!

-No... - Un susurro silencioso y desgarrado, peor que un grito, parecía no estallar en la garganta, sino en el alma misma. – No. No. Bill...

Ron cayó de rodillas y el corazón de Hermione se rompió con él.

-Cubrió a Fleur con su cuerpo - susurró suavemente, hundiéndose a su lado y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro tembloroso.

Su corazón se hundió por la imposibilidad de abrazar a su novio, porque ahora ella ha asumido la responsabilidad de su seguridad. Pero Ron parecía haber olvidado por completo todo y parecía sorprendido por el cuerpo de su hermano: sus labios se movieron en silencio.

Merlín, estaba lista para dar todo en el mundo, si esta locura se detenía, para que ninguno de sus parientes sufriera... pero para que tuvieran al menos la oportunidad de ganar, tenían que encontrar a Harry. Aunque, por supuesto, entendió que su condición inevitable era también una reunión con Voldemort, para lo cual ninguno de ellos estaba listo.

De repente, su atención fue atraída por algún movimiento a la izquierda. Girando bruscamente la cabeza en esa dirección, casi se asfixió cuando vio una figura en un manto con una capucha baja, cuya varita apuntaba a Ron.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! - Gritó Hermione, empujando a Ron a un lado. El hechizo silbó a unos centímetros de distancia y golpeó el suelo, causando un pequeño géiser de lodo.

La varita del Revelador cayó unos metros; y cuando Hermione ya había saltado para correr detrás de ella, vio que él estaba corriendo hacia el desconcertado Ron e, inclinándolo, se aferró a su garganta. Señalando al atacante, soltó:

-¡_Reduc...!_ \- Y luego, desde el lugar donde el _Comedor se_ había parado recientemente, un brillante rayo amarillo de un hechizo voló hacia ella, haciendo que se agachara apresuradamente.

¡Había dos de ellos!

Se puso de pie, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor e intentando distinguir al segundo enemigo. Ron se retorcía desesperadamente, tratando de arrojar al enemigo, pero la saludó y la golpeó con el puño en la cara, y luego la cegó la maldición que la azotaba.

-¡_Protego! - _El escudo tembló, pero resistió el golpe. Hermione se tambaleó y casi cayó al barro.

El siguiente hechizo destrozó su defensa.

-¡_Protego_!

El nuevo escudo era mucho más débil, pero aún lo cubría.

Todo estaba borroso ante sus ojos, pero logró encontrar a Ron con su mirada. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, pero continuó resistiéndose, golpeando a ciegas, apuntando al mortífago sentado sobre su rostro y estómago.

-¡Stupefay! - Gritó, apuntando al azar al lado con el que los hechizos volaban dentro de ella uno tras otro, pero el atacante fácilmente repelió su ataque, y cuando trató de ayudar a Ron, el siguiente hechizo casi golpeó su cara, cantando su cabello.

Solo había una forma de salir de esta posición: sacar al Revelador de aquí.

Hermione se precipitó hacia adelante, lanzando hechizos a su perseguidor sobre su hombro.

-¡_Impedimento_!

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y luego la risa del comedor corriendo tras ella:

\- Pero qué, belleza…

Un aplauso inmediatamente sonó detrás de él, y después de él, dos voces familiares exclamaron amigablemente:

-¡Deja a nuestro hermano!

Sus piernas casi cedieron por un alivio repentino, pero otro hechizo silbando sobre su hombro la hizo correr más lejos. - ¡_Reducto! ¡Stupefay! ¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Hermione lanzó hechizos a ciegas, aunque solo sea para retrasar al perseguidor, a menos, para ganar unos segundos de respiro. Casi se encontró con una hechicera fornida, pero antes de que pudiera advertirle, la maldición del Hombre Maldito la golpeó, lanzándolo unos metros atrás, por lo que tuvo que apresurarse. Corrió hacia adelante, sinuosa, esperando escapar de la persecución. En un momento, tuvo que saltar sobre el cadáver de uno de los elfos que trabajaban en Hogwarts y, perdiendo la vigilancia, notó que los hechizos parpadeaban demasiado tarde.

Resulta que ella corrió al centro de la batalla entre los Aurores y los Comedores.

-¿Qué haces, niña? - exclamó algún auror, cuando, agachada en tres penas, casi a cuatro patas, se arrastró entre ellos y se puso en marcha. Después de un tiempo, Hermione miró a su alrededor, pero no se dio cuenta del perseguidor. Parecía que él era menos afortunado que ella. Sin embargo, no quería volver a comprobar la suposición.

Deteniéndose, respiró hondo durante un minuto, doblándose por la mitad y agarrándose por el cuerpo. Cuando la respiración se restableció un poco, Hermione miró a su alrededor. Y de repente, en algún lugar cercano, se escuchó un fuerte gemido de dolor, del cual un escalofrío helado recorrió su cuerpo.

Ella conocía la voz...

Agarrando su varita con fuerza, se arrojó al sonido.

*** * ***

Ella debe estar en algún lugar cercano. La risa vino de aquí. Antes de que ese grito penetrante lo interrumpiera. Un grito que no parecía el grito de la víctima, ni nada más, aunque Severus tenía la sensación de haberlo escuchado antes.

Zambulléndose con cuidado en otra nube de humo, trató de mirar a su alrededor. Cerca notó un arbusto carbonizado.

¡Cuidado! Seguramente no fue el único en escuchar este sonido. El eco estaba tan lejos que no tenía dudas de que pronto todos los que estarían cerca, vendrían corriendo aquí: como una manada de lobos, oliendo una vida rica.

¡Cierto!

A pocos metros de distancia, notó un cuerpo extendido en el suelo en el manto del comedor. Mirando a su alrededor, Severus se acercó y cuando estaba justo al lado de los cuerpos, sus ojos cayeron en su rostro congelado por el asombro... Bellatrix.

Le pareció que la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies se convirtió en un atolladero, que comenzó a chuparlo. La mano en la que sostenía la varita cayó sola, sus ojos se crisparon con una sombra impenetrable que absorbió el parpadeo en las profundidades.

Su única clave para Potter... La única...

Sus piernas cedieron por su cuenta, y Severus se arrodilló, estirando su mano y tocando los dedos fríos de Lestrange.

¿Realmente... es que el Señor Oscuro está equivocado al confiar el secreto de su refugio secreto al sirviente a quien derrotó en la batalla?

Imposible.

Y no es lo que ella sabía, sino lo que podría tener con ella...

Severus pasó una mano por su cuerpo para encontrar un bolsillo secreto.

Debería haber una pista. Al menos algo...

De repente, los instintos le advirtieron del peligro. Dio un salto, pero ya no tuvo tiempo de levantar su varita. El hechizo lo golpeó con una fuerza tremenda, haciendo que se asfixiara por un momento, y cayó al suelo a lo grande. Todo su cuerpo tenía un dolor terrible.

Un segundo... solo un segundo de desatención...

Parecía que las llamas devoraban sus entrañas, y como si tratara de salvarlo del tormento, su cuerpo estaba conmocionado por tales convulsiones que su cabeza golpeó el suelo una y otra vez. El mundo entero parecía estar compuesto de un grito interminable que brotaba de su propia garganta.

Alguien se detuvo sobre él. Severus vio el borde del manto negro, y una voz burlona tocó su oído.

La punta de su varita apareció frente a sus ojos, apuntando al próximo golpe. Quería levantar el suyo, pero el cuerpo que se retorcía no obedeció. El dolor era como si alguien le sacara el interior.

Se obligó a mirar hacia arriba para ver al torturador que se elevaba sobre él y para saber a quién perseguir del otro mundo. Pero tan pronto como entendió que no era otro que McNair, y la burla del vidrio de su rostro, él mismo cayó en la tierra a gran escala, junto a su víctima.

La cara de otra persona apareció a través del velo sangriento de dolor. Parecía familiar.

-Profesor Snape, señor, ¿puede oírme?

Granger. ¡Oh, Merlín! De todos los posibles candidatos, el destino le envió a Granger. Entonces, él tiene una oportunidad.

Pociones. Él tiene pociones en el bolsillo oculto de su manto. Pero su cerebro, que pasaron del dolor a gachas, casi dejaron de controlar su cuerpo. No podía hablar, ni siquiera levantar las manos.

Y sin embargo, pidiendo toda su voluntad para ayudar, Severus obligó a los músculos de su mano derecha a obedecer: arrancándolo del suelo e intentando acercarlo al cuerpo. Un temblor incontrolable sacudió sus dedos, pero a pesar de esto, de alguna manera logró acercar su palma a su pecho.

Resultó. La niña se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que quería aclarar con este gesto, y después de una breve búsqueda encontró un bolsillo y sacó todas las botellas. Mientras tanto, el dolor convirtió a Severus en una cubierta flácida, sacudida por el dolor, y cuando trató de apretar la mandíbula para reprimir los gritos que le salían de la garganta, sus dientes ya estaban quebrándose. Vio a Granger comenzar a abrir las botellas, examinando el olor y la textura de las pociones.

No había fuerzas para luchar contra los crecientes ataques de dolor, y sus párpados se debilitaron. Casi no sintió sus propias extremidades, pero por dentro...

De repente, Severus sintió una poción verter en su boca. Fluyó hacia su garganta, liberándolo del sufrimiento. Los músculos tensos se relajaron, revitalizando la carne atormentada. Los pulmones se enderezaron rápidamente, devolviendo la capacidad de respirar normalmente, y el fuego que ardía dentro de los infiernos dio paso a una calma relajante, una agradable ola de alivio que se extendió por el cuerpo.

Durante varios minutos simplemente respiró, recuperándose, sintiendo la capacidad de controlar el regreso de su cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos, Severus vio a Granger inclinarse sobre él nuevamente. Después de asegurarse de que la vida volviera a él, ella se relajó visiblemente.

-Lo he estado buscando por todas partes, señor - dijo con incertidumbre y se alejó.

Intentó sentarse, aunque no fue tan fácil para él, pero sus movimientos aún eran bastante rígidos, y hacer frente a los mareos. Luego parpadeó varias veces y finalmente enfocó sus ojos en Granger. La Gryffindor apareció cerca: sin levantarse de las rodillas, lo miró con una mezcla de ansiedad y alivio. La vista era bastante inusual.

-Señor, ¿sabe algo de Harry? - Preguntó apresuradamente. - No se lo ve por ninguna parte. Y Voldemort. Probablemente lo esté escondiendo en algún lugar.

Severus no respondió y miró a MacNair acostado con los ojos cerrados, claramente respiraba. Lo más probable es que Granger lo haya sorprendido.

Ignorando los dolorosos músculos palpitantes, se puso de rodillas, agarró su cabeza y con un movimiento brusco la giró ciento ochenta grados, rompiéndose la columna vertebral.

La niña chilló, se tambaleó hacia atrás y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al barro.

Severus la miró, poniéndole todo lo que pensaba sobre su precaución y su habilidad para usar hechizos de manera efectiva.

-Devuélveme las pociones - exigió, tratando de restaurar su sonido familiar a su voz.

Granger se inclinó inmediatamente, con manos temblorosas, recogió las botellas y se las entregó en silencio. Severus los devolvió a su bolsillo, notando de paso que quedaba exactamente la mitad del analgésico, lo que significa que no solo logró reconocerlo, sino que por algún milagro pudo determinar correctamente la dosis para neutralizar el hechizo y al mismo tiempo no convertirlo en un vegetal.

Un pensamiento absurdo surgió en su cabeza, de que si ahora estuvieran en Hogwarts, contrario a sus propias reglas, habría notado tal conocimiento, habiendo otorgado varios puntos a Gryffindor. Pero luego sus ojos se posaron en sus dedos temblorosos y sus ojos muy abiertos, en los cuales el horror y la terca determinación lucharon. No, no están en Hogwarts. Había una guerra, y ella acaba de ver a su maestra matar a un hombre con sus propias manos... Aquí y ahora había valores completamente diferentes.

-Contrólate, niña - lanzó bruscamente, abrochándose cuidadosamente el bolsillo, en el que había escondido las pociones. - No me des una razón, y sigue con vida.

Granger tragó y parpadeó.

-Ese no es el punto. Es solo que... sé que usted, señor, está haciendo todo esto por él.

Severus le lanzó una mirada asesina. En respuesta, ella se contrajo, pero aun así continuó mirándolo a los ojos.

Sospechaba que ella lo adivinaría. ¿Quién más sino ella? Pero ahora no importaba. No en lo más mínimo.

Así que no reaccionó en absoluto a sus palabras y, volviendo la cabeza, echó un vistazo al cadáver de Bellatrix. Granger exhaló ruidosamente.

-Pensé que Lestrange era quien sabía algo sobre el lugar donde podían estar, pero alguien la atrapó antes que yo - dijo, inclinándose, y tomó la varita que yacía en el barro. - Pero eso no cambia nada. Lo encontraré.

Severus sintió que Granger lo estaba mirando y se volvió hacia ella. La niña frunció el ceño pensativamente ante su frente. Toda su apariencia indicaba que estaba tratando febrilmente de recordar algo.

-No sé si esto ayudará, pero escuché la conversación del Eater. Hablaron de Malfoy.

Los ojos de Snape se oscurecieron, como antes de una tormenta, un fuego extinguido brilló en ellos con renovado vigor.

¡Malfoy! ¡Por supuesto!

Su mano se disparó hacia adelante por sí sola, agarrando la mano de Granger con tanta fuerza que ella gritó involuntariamente.

-¡Dime todo lo que sabes! - Siseó, acercándola bruscamente.

-No sé nada más - dijo a toda prisa. - Solo escuché cómo mencionaron que Malfoy no estaba participando en la batalla y estaba esperando en alguna parte. Al principio me pareció sin importancia, pero...

Severus abrió los dedos, alejándola de él.

Por supuesto, este es Malfoy. Bellatrix no sabía nada. Estaba demasiado desequilibrada para que el Señor Oscuro le confiara algo tan importante. Y desde que Severus cayó en desgracia, Malfoy debe haberse convertido en su mano derecha.

Granger le acarició el hombro, mirándolo con tanta atención, como si hubiera notado en su rostro lo que la confundía profundamente.

-Señor, ¿cree que todavía está vivo? Me refiero a Harry —le preguntó en voz baja, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - ¿Cree que tenemos la oportunidad de ganar?

Severus caminó hacia ella, quitando una botella con el dedo del pie, que Granger aparentemente no había notado. Cuando vio su rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron.

-No sé si _tiene_ alguna posibilidad, pero destruiré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino. Y si puede haber algún tipo de ganador en esta guerra... te aseguro que ni Dumbledore, ni el Señor Oscuro, se convertirán en uno.

Por un momento, la niña lo miró aturdida, y Severus vio que su desconfianza, horror y dolor se alternaban en su mirada...

-Nunca lo volveré a ver... - susurró débilmente, tragando un nudo apretado en la garganta.

Severus no iba a pasar más de un segundo. Apartándose a un lado, se dejó caer de rodillas, recogió la botella descubierta y la limpió con el borde de su capa. Pero parecía que la terca Gryffindor, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Cuando ya estaba escondiendo el hallazgo en su bolsillo, hubo un susurro ahogado:

-Señor, cuando lo encuentre... dígale que estaba equivocada acerca de usted. Y lo que... entiendo ahora.

Severus le dirigió una mirada penetrante e hizo una sonrisa sarcástica, con la intención de informar que su balbuceo sin sentido no le interesaba en absoluto.

Pero en ese mismo momento el aire brilló con vegetación y desde algún lugar llegó una exclamación vengativa:

-¡_Avada Kedavra! - _No se sabe dónde la maldición que llegó brilló justo en la parte trasera del Granger de pie sobre él...

Y luego, como en la niebla, Severus vio que sus ojos se levantaban, llenos de hielo, y su rostro se congelaba, perdiendo los rasgos de su alma que lo revivieron.

El cuerpo indefenso cayó sobre él, cubriéndolo de otro hechizo, pero antes de presionarlo, Severus encontró el objetivo a la velocidad del rayo y envió el hechizo más doloroso que conocía, hacia el mortífago enmascarado:

-¡_Lacrima_! - El aire lanzó un aullido ensordecedor, y cuando el mago cayó en el barro, su piel se retorció pieza por pieza, con casi precisión quirúrgica... Mirando a su alrededor, Severus no notó a nadie que pudiera amenazarlo, apartó cuidadosamente el cadáver.

Miró el cabello castaño esparcido por el suelo y los ojos marrones que estaban muy abiertos, mirando hacia el cielo. Los rasgos congelados ahora se parecían más a la cara de una muñeca de cera, que a la de la estudiosa niña que siempre consideró una sabelotodo insoportable, pero que al final mostró por mucho... Una mente brillante.

Ella podría lograr mucho. Con tanta sed de conocimiento y un intelecto tan rico, cualquier objetivo se le habría presentado. Y esta mirada vacía e inmóvil... no le quedaba.

Sin embargo, este fue el precio. Severus sabía desde el principio que sería muy alta.

Arrodillándose, él puso una mano sobre sus ojos, cubriendo sus párpados todavía calientes.

Los gritos del Revelador derrotado ya se convirtieron en una garganta mortal cuando Severus se enderezó, con la intención de abandonar este lugar lo antes posible, pero el ruido de los pies de alguien le hizo levantar la varita y tener cuidado.

Al principio, la varita apretada por la mano de alguien apareció en el humo, y al momento siguiente resultó que pertenecía al... Weasley más joven.

Al ver al maestro, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, pero muy rápidamente apareció alivio en ellos.

-Muchachos, vengan aquí. Encontré al profesor Snape, tal vez vio a Hermio... - Su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo y su rostro se volvió blanco como la tiza.

Severus solo tuvo que bajar su varita y hacerse a un lado cuando aparecieron Ron y los gemelos Weasley, así como Greg Lipswitz, quien, al notar a los profesores, se congeló en seco. Y luego también miraron los tres cuerpos que yacían a sus pies y...

Un pesado y denso silencio flotaba en el aire. El mundo parecía congelarse, necesitando una bocanada de aire antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedió. Pero al instante siguiente, este silencio fue roto por el sonido de la varita de Ron golpeando el suelo y un susurro sofocado y conmocionado:

-¿Hermione?

Se apresuró hacia ella con la apariencia de un hombre que volaba hacia el abismo y nada en el mundo podría salvarlo. Agarrando un cuerpo flácido, lo levantó del suelo y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Hermione! Por favor... Hermione, ¿puedes oírme?

Sus dedos temblorosos acariciaron su rostro pálido, labios entreabiertos, enterrados en el pelo despeinado. Se comportaba como si estuviera realmente seguro de que ella solo estaba durmiendo. Y seguramente se despertará... si le pregunta correctamente...

-No. No hagas esto. Lo prometo, intentaré aprender mejor... Entregaré todos los TRITONES a "Excelente"... Solo abre los ojos... por favor...

Presionó su cuerpo contra sí mismo con tanta fuerza, como si creyera que si Hermione se calentara, sus ojos cerrados se abrirían.

Severus no vio su rostro, pero su voz se escuchó cuando el Weasley estaba llorando, ahogando lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación fluyendo por su garganta.

-Hermione... por favor... no puedes... no me dejes... - susurró inconsistentemente, sacudiéndola en sus brazos. - Esto está mal... tenemos que encontrarlo... pero sin ti... - Su voz se quebró. En él, algo parecía haberse roto irreparablemente, y ahora solo quedaba... reconciliarse. Inclinado en tres muertes, se presionó contra el suelo, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella para que ella se lo tragara, arrastrándolo al reino de la eterna oscuridad y el frío. Le temblaba la espalda y parecía un hombre que había perdido su núcleo interno, convirtiéndose en un muñeco de trapo privado de su propio libre albedrío. Los sollozos espasmódicos surgieron de la garganta de los Weasley, de los cuales agudos fragmentos de dolor llenaron el aire con una fría helada de dolor.

Levantando la vista de los hermanos que estaban a un lado, Ginny, sollozando ruidosamente, se acercó a Ron, quien continuó apretando un cuerpo frío en sus brazos. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó el hombro.

-Ron, ella...

-¡No me toques! - Él croó, empujándola con el codo con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre el suelo gradualmente helado bajo los pies de Severus.

Se levantó lentamente, secándose las lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

Snape miró a su alrededor.

Se quedaron a la intemperie, y la escena fue muy larga. Y en cualquier momento cada uno de los presentes podría compartir el destino de su novia. Seguramente los lobos ya habían escuchado gritos fuertes y se estaban acercando cada vez más... Pero él no iba a pagar por sus errores.

-¡Deberían salir de aquí lo antes posible! - Dijo imperiosamente. - Toma el cuerpo y...

-La mataste... - La voz de Ron era como un gruñido animal. Severus miró al niño sentado en el suelo, mirándolo con la mirada malvada de sus ojos enrojecidos, en los que solo había un sentimiento: odio que lo consumía todo. - ¡La mataste, escoria! ¡Estás de su lado!

Los dedos de Severus se cerraron con fuerza sobre su varita cuando Weasley bajó su cuerpo al suelo y se paró sobre sus piernas temblorosas. En sus ojos se veía... locura.

*** * ***

El silencio lo rodeó. Oscuridad. Y... el frio. Perforador y codicioso, hundió sus garras heladas cada vez más, atormentando la carne y abriendo el acceso al resbaladizo... miedo vertiéndose en su pecho.

Algo sólido se clavó en su costado. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no obedecieron, como si sus pestañas estuvieran congeladas, por lo que no pudo abrir los párpados desde el primer intento.

Finalmente lo logró.

Lo primero que vio fue... blanco lechoso, veteado de grietas de oscuridad.

Luego levantó la vista. Algo se movía en el aire. Siluetas oscuras... Volaban sobre él como una bandada de cuervos. Cuando la escarcha se derritió de su aliento, su número aumentó...

Su corazón encadenado de frío se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que eran...

Dementores.

Y al momento siguiente, junto con el aire que estalló en los pulmones... Harry recordó todo.


	91. Mi último aliento es para ti.

Había cientos de enemigos. Un terrible mar de negrura, y en el medio: Voldemort, que atraía y absorbía la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, como un agujero negro.

Y todos lo esperaban.

Harry fue invadido por un miedo paralizante. Como escarcha, cubrió su piel, penetró en sus pulmones con finas agujas y apretó su corazón. No era posible derrotarlo: tenía las piernas pegadas al suelo, y ni siquiera había una palabra sobre dar al menos un paso adelante. Encadenado por el pánico, se congeló en su lugar con un pilar de sal.

Él quería correr. En ese momento, más que cualquier otra cosa, quería regresar a las habitaciones de Severus, ahogarse en sus brazos y dejarlo resolver este problema.

Pero sabía que simplemente no había otra solución. Todo ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Toda su vida se había estado preparando para este momento. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría. La gente a su alrededor se lo recordaba a cada minuto. En un momento trató de fingir estar manejando su propia vida. Que todo debería terminar de manera diferente... Pero eran castillos en el aire, y el regreso a la realidad resultó ser aún más doloroso.

Este era su camino… Su destino, desde el nacimiento. Y ahora, el tiempo para la duda, la vacilación y la búsqueda de soluciones alternativas, había expirado y no había otra forma de salvar la vida de Severus. Salvar la vida de todos los demás...

Superando el miedo, Harry se obligó a dar un paso adelante. El simple movimiento, le valía esfuerzos sobrehumanos, ya que las piernas estaban atrapadas en el suelo, como en un atolladero, y necesitaba toda la fuerza de voluntad para sacarlas de la lechada viscosa y pisar tierra firme.

Todo lo que sucedió entonces, pareció un sueño. O la vida completamente ajena de alguien más. Como si desde el costado de Harry observara cómo se elevaba a la colina bajo el creciente rugido del mar ondulante de túnicas negras, se separó ante él, abriendo el camino, al final del cual estaba esperando... Aquel, cuyo nombre no puede ser nombrado.

Cuando Harry lo vio... al darse cuenta de que esta vez se enfrentaba a su mayor enemigo, completamente indefenso... estaba tan sorprendido, que se congeló en su lugar y su corazón se hundió en sus talones. Un intento de reponerse fue infructuoso. Además de eso, la cicatriz le ardía como si le hubieran aplicado hierro caliente en la frente. Se agarró la frente impulsivamente, pero al darse cuenta de que esto no aliviaría el dolor, se obligó a bajar la mano y simplemente miró a Voldemort, apretó los dientes para no gritar y también trató de ocultar su temblor.

_“No puedes mostrar tu miedo. No les des ese placer. Solo esperan que comiences a humillarte...”_

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, pero el dolor lo tranquilizó. Todavía está vivo. Respira. Y es capaz de controlar lo que está sucediendo. Todavía no lo han alcanzado...

Avanzó, ajeno a los gritos que venían de todos lados, sin mirar las caras distorsionadas por el odio. Gritos locos, gruñidos bestiales y maldiciones, interferían en la cacofonía ensordecedora. Fragmentos de amenazas y promesas de lo que le espera cuando el Señor Oscuro termine con él y ponga al "bastardo" en sus manos, llegó a sus oídos. Reconoció a algunos de los Mortífagos: Los hermanos Carrow, Dolokhov, Yaksli, Greybak...

Harry trató de caminar en línea recta, sin prestarles atención, pero fue tironeado y empujado con creciente agresión, como si trataran de… enojarlo. Se sentía como una oveja, rodeado por una manada de lobos hambrientos, que no pueden evitar gruñir, chasquear los dientes y agarrar a su víctima por las piernas.

Parecía que el mundo comenzó a girar. Alguien de la multitud lo empujó, y decenas de manos comenzaron a agarrar su ropa y tirar de él en todas direcciones, como si quisieran romperlo en pedazos con las manos desnudas.

Intentó escapar, pero luego lo empujaron hacia el lado opuesto, y las uñas de alguien perforaron su cuello, desgarrando su piel.

Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, pero alguien lo empujó con tanta fuerza, que la inercia voló hacia adelante y cayó al barro. La multitud aulló con entusiasmo.

El barro estaba agradablemente fresco. Harry hundió sus dedos en ella y cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de calmar un poco el desesperado latido de su corazón y recuperar el aliento. Y luego, de repente, se quedó en silencio.

Arrodillándose y descansando sobre sus manos, sintió su ropa sucia pegarse a su cuerpo, y luego respiró hondo y abrió los ojos.

Pies descalzos y el borde del manto negro aparecieron justo en frente de él. Su cabeza se levantó instantáneamente, y luego su mirada se deslizó más alto: en la varita agarrada por dedos pálidos inhumanamente delgados con largas uñas afiladas, como garras, y más arriba hasta que se detuvo en la cara serpentina de Voldemort, que lo miró con indescriptible y codiciosa satisfacción.

Harry se puso de pie tan rápido que fue conducido, su pecho estaba tímido por la falta de oxígeno.

En los ojos rojos, debajo de los párpados carmesí, ni siquiera había una pizca de sentimientos humanos; solo el fuego diabólico de la crueldad ardía en ellos. Una boca sin labios en una vengativa sonrisa sádica.

Ante él, se materializó una de las pesadillas más terribles que había soñado tantas veces.

Pero esta vez no tenía oportunidad de despertarse.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió frenéticamente en algún lugar de su garganta, cuando los ojos rojos destellaron repentinamente, y la mano de Voldemort se lanzó hacia adelante y se aferró a su ropa por el pecho, de modo que las uñas afiladas se clavaron en su piel. La cicatriz quemaba con tanto dolor, que Harry pensó, que su cabeza explotaría.

-Vaya... Vaya… Harry Potter… nos honró con su visita - dijo con un frío triunfo en su voz y se rio a carcajadas. Esta risa atravesó el cerebro con una aguja afilada, y Harry cerró los ojos por un momento. Un fuerte sonido retumbó en la multitud, y luego gradualmente se quedó en silencio en la distancia. Cuando el último eco se apagó, la voz seca de Voldemort, sin emociones, sonó: - Bienvenido.

Harry frunció los labios. Ojos llameantes fulminaron con la mirada sus pupilas, como si pretendieran quemarlas.

-Me estás decepcionando… - dijo Voldemort cuando estaba en silencio. - ¿Dónde están tus buenos modales? ¿No quieres saludarnos?

-Es tu culpa - dijo Harry con frialdad, luchando por ocultar los sentimientos que ardían en su interior. - Cumplí mi palabra y vine solo. A diferencia de ti…

Las estrechas fosas nasales se hincharon, y luego Voldemort miró a su alrededor: los rostros de sus sirvientes y dijo, dirigiéndose a ellos:

-¿Escucharon? El niño llegó solo.

Hubo una fuerte carcajada, y cuando se calló, sus largos dedos se apretaron aún más fuerte, y Voldemort siseó en su rostro:

-¿Crees que mis comedores vinieron aquí para disfrutar del paisaje?

Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Las fosas nasales de la serpiente temblaron, como si olfateara.

-Siento tu miedo, muchacho - siseó. - Tu olor me envuelve. Oh, y es un aroma delicioso... - Harry apenas contuvo un gemido cuando sus garras perforaron dolorosamente su piel. - Tomaré todo de ti. Te convertirás en un imbécil que se arrastrará a mis pies y rogará por la muerte... pero eso solo será el comienzo. Verás cómo convertiré en polvo todo lo que crees, destruiré cada rayo de esperanza, hasta que solo la oscuridad permanezca en ti. Y finalmente, tomaré todo de ti. Te convertirás en un recuerdo, Harry Potter. Tu sangre fluirá por mis venas y tu poder fluirá por mi cuerpo. Y serás tú, quien me llevará a la victoria.

Harry tragó, sintiendo que la sangre se le escapaba de las mejillas, y su corazón se hundió en su pecho. Pero todavía le pertenecía, golpeando debajo de la tela de su camisa... y la esperanza también permaneció con él. Lo que sea que Voldemort diga, no se lo quitará.

-Vamos a ver esto de nuevo - respondió en voz baja, sin apartar sus ojos verdes, de los ojos rojos, y ver cómo la ira estallaba en ellos.

Voldemort soltó su camisa y le agarró el pelo, tirando bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás y empujando la punta de su varita en su cuello. Pero cuando habló, ya no le habló a él, sino solo a los Comedores:

-Prepárense. Llegarán aquí en cualquier momento. Saben qué hacer…

La multitud respondió con un fuerte acuerdo, y el susurro de los mantos voló sobre el lugar, cuando los Eaters tomaron sus varitas.

>>Y recuerden, no se atrevan a matarlo. Lo necesito vivo.

Harry sintió un espasmo en el pecho.

¿De quién está hablando?

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en este tema, ya que Voldemort lo acercó y le susurró al oído:

-Y ahora, Harry, diviértete solo...

Al instante siguiente, sintió un gran avance en el plexo solar, y el mundo que lo rodeaba desapareció.

*** * ***

El contacto con la tierra fue más como un golpe al caer desde una gran altura. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y si Voldemort no le hubiera sujetado el cabello, Harry seguramente se habría caído. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperar el sentido, sus dedos helados se apretaron y la punta de su varita presionada contra su garganta desapareció.

Parpadeando, trató de lidiar con el mareo y enfocó sus ojos en Voldemort, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa vil.

Al siguiente instante, su atención fue atraída por algo completamente diferente: algún tipo de movimiento cerca de los bordes de la vista. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una sombra? ¿Un fantasma?

Harry levantó la cabeza y... se congeló.

Dementores…

Había tantos, que no se podían contar.

Se elevaban en el aire, rodeándolos como una pared infranqueable que se balanceaba. Escuchó sus silbidos, vio colas revoloteando con trapos y sintió...

Sintió que su cuerpo se estaba volviendo rígido por el terrible frío, y también por el hecho de que su presencia engendraba en su alma y que quería esconderse con todas sus fuerzas, Harry sacó su varita de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia arriba. ¡Voldemort no debe ver esto! Pero aún así, incluso a pesar de la distancia, verlos cubiertos de moco y miembros privados hizo que su corazón se contrajera.

-Veo que notaste a nuestros invitados - dijo Voldemort perezosamente. - Espero que su presencia no te haga daño. Tomé algunas precauciones en caso de que alguien intente interrumpirnos. Porque no querríamos eso, ¿verdad?

Con gran esfuerzo, Harry se obligó a apartar la mirada de ellos y mirar a Voldemort parado frente a él. Sus dedos parecían estar entumecidos. La delgada tela de su camisa, no protegía su cuerpo de las picaduras de frío, que penetraban más y más, causando temblores internos incontrolables. En el aire helado, la respiración se convirtió en vapor, que se elevó hacia arriba, estableciéndose con condensado en los vasos de gafas.

Voldemort levantó su varita e hizo algún tipo de encantamiento complicado, pero Harry no sintió nada, excepto que su piel fue tocada por un soplo de poderosa magia.

Miró la varita en su mano.

Ha llegado el momento. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de atacar. Esperar más acción de Voldemort, solo refuerza la repugnante sensación de su propia impotencia.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_

Un rayo rojo silbó en el aire y se disipó frente a Voldemort, quien juguetonamente la rechazó.

Harry sintió los ojos ardientes sobre él y vio su boca sin labios estirarse en una sonrisa.

-No nos hará daño mantener las apariencias, ¿verdad? - Preguntó irónicamente. - No tengo nada en contra. Podemos jugar un pequeño duelo. Así que vamos, échame un hechizo. Muestra tu fuerza.

Y Voldemort estalló en una risa burlona.

¿Cómo se atrevió él?

-¡_Depulso! - _Gritó Harry.

En respuesta, Voldemort agitó su varita descuidadamente, y luego su hombro quemó un doloroso golpe.

Miró con asombro ese lugar y vio que el hechizo había atravesado la tela de su camisa, y la piel debajo.

¿Cómo... cómo hizo eso? ¿Cómo logró rechazar el ataque y lanzar un contraataque al mismo tiempo?

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en un nuevo hechizo, Voldemort agitó su varita nuevamente, y la piel de su otro hombro se enrojeció de dolor.

Siseando, instintivamente lo agarró del hombro.

-Piensas demasiado, Harry - espetó Voldemort, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Dumbledore no te enseñó nada?

Harry levantó su varita.

-¡_Reduc...!_ \- Un nuevo golpe _atravesó_ su antebrazo derecho, obligándolo a tirar de su brazo herido y casi dejar caer su varita. Los tres cortes quemados y pulsados.

-Y Dumbledore… realmente creía en tu poder. Tanto, que ni siquiera te enseñó cómo pelear. Necesitas responder más rápido, sin dejarme hacer... eso.

Harry no vio el destello, pero instintivamente conjuró un escudo frente a él, gracias al cual su piel permaneció intacta.

-¿Ya ves? ¡Estás progresando!

Apretando los dientes, Harry levantó su varita nuevamente, sintiendo la sonrisa burlona de Voldemort despertando su ira.

¡No permitirá que esta escoria se burle de él, y borrará esa repugnante sonrisa de ese asqueroso rostro…

-¡_Aculeatum dolor_! - Gritó, al mismo tiempo corriendo a un lado. Su hechizo pasó volando, pero Voldemort también erró el blanco.

-¡Esto es lo que yo llamo, iniciativa! - se rió Voldemort, lanzándole otro hechizo, que golpeó a un milímetro de Harry, que apenas había logrado esquivarlo.

-¡_Spiritus angustiam! - _Exclamó tan pronto como recuperó el equilibrio, pero el enemigo rechazó su ataque. 

Y luego uno más y otro, aunque Harry lanzó hechizos uno tras otro, recordando frenéticamente todas las técnicas de magia marcial que había dominado en las últimas dos semanas. Relámpagos multicolores salieron volando de su varita, corriendo hacia Voldemort con fuegos artificiales, pero esos ligeros movimientos de su muñeca, como el director que maneja la orquesta, los golpeó con gracia una y otra vez, y se rió, se rió, se rió...

Cuando Harry ya estaba sin aliento, y la sangre latía con fuerza por los ataques estériles en sus sienes, Voldemort agitó resueltamente su varita y solo dijo una palabra breve, que sonó bruscamente como un látigo:

-¡Suficiente!

Y luego, un dolor ardiente se apoderó de la mano en la que Harry sostenía su varita. Como si cientos de espinas se clavaran en el área desde la muñeca, hasta el codo, disecando la piel. Soltó el eje, agarrando su antebrazo y sintiendo sangre caliente bajo sus dedos. Sus oídos sonaron.

Un huracán de pensamientos se disparó en su cabeza. Parecía que no le pertenecían, sino que venían del exterior, penetrando en su cerebro, como si fueran delgados, cubiertos de moco y manchas que los privaban de dedos helados...

¡Merlín! ¿Cómo lidiar con eso? ¿Cómo puede ser derrotado? ¿Por qué pasó tantas horas resolviendo hechizos si ninguno de ellos resultó ser útil? Voldemort es demasiado fuerte. Y si antes logró sobrevivir cuando se reunió con él, fue solo gracias a la increíble suerte y la ayuda de los demás. Y ahora no tiene ni lo uno ni lo otro. ¡Ni siquiera podía tocarlo! ¡Debe confiar únicamente en sí mismo! Y lo que se esconde detrás de un cinturón de pantalones. Es necesario esperar un momento conveniente e insertar un cuchillo en el corazón de Voldemort: esta es la única forma de debilitarlo. Esa es su única oportunidad.

-Bueno, si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer... - dijo Voldemort, dando un paso hacia él. Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró tercamente. Sus dientes resonaron por el frío, la sangre fluyó a través de sus manos heridas, goteando al suelo. - Entonces es mi turno de mostrarte mi fuerza. ¡_Crucio! - _Harry recordó ese dolor. Generalmente es difícil de olvidar. A veces, los recuerdos lo perseguían en sus sueños, pero esos sentimientos se parecían al débil eco de los sentimientos experimentados en ese momento. Y ahora estaban de vuelta. Y resultó que este dolor era mucho, mucho más fuerte...

Su cicatriz estalló, y el mundo se ahogó en una bruma escarlata. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, como si una corriente fluyera por el cuerpo. Las resbaladizas garras de los Dementores, parecían excavar en su cuerpo, desgarrándolo y sacando el alma viva.

Gritó y gritó, incapaz de detenerse y deseando solo una cosa, que este dolor se detuviera. Parecía, solo un momento, y el final llegaría, porque es imposible soportar más...

La cabeza de Harry golpeaba el suelo y su cuerpo temblaba por las convulsiones, pero cuando las manchas blancas y negras comenzaron a empañarse debajo de sus párpados, el dolor retrocedió de repente y finalmente el aire helado comenzó a fluir hacia sus pulmones.

Se hizo el silencio.

Y solo podía recostarse con los ojos fijos en el cielo, contra el fondo del cual se balanceaban las sombras repugnantes. Cada respiración duele, como si los músculos desgarrados no pudieran deshacerse del recuerdo de la tortura que acaba de experimentar y comenzar a funcionar normalmente.

Pero Voldemort no iba a darle descanso. No pasaron ni unos segundos, cuando Harry volvió a escuchar una voz fría:

-¡_Crucio!_

Y nuevamente su cuerpo barrió el fuego. Harry estaba seguro de que su interior estaba siendo sacado vivo de él. Él chilló y se retorció, en un intento desesperado por librarse de ese dolor, pero no solo no se fue, sino que, por el contrario, se intensificó, no permitiéndole respirar. Olas de convulsiones insoportables pasaron por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en el abismo de la agonía, y cuando decidió que iba a perder la razón... el dolor lo abandonó y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Harry jadeó por respirar, su corazón latía frenéticamente, el sudor corría por su cuerpo. Se tumbó boca arriba de nuevo, incapaz de moverse.

-Mírate - dijo Voldemort con desdén. - Eres tan patético en tu debilidad y completamente indefenso. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. ¿Qué enemigo eres para mí? Tal vez hay algún tipo de poder oculto en ti que no conozco, pero eres demasiado estúpido para usarlo. ¿Cómo puedes amenazarme con algo? - Con estas palabras, se rió violentamente, y este sonido penetró en los oídos de Harry con un eco doloroso, del cual su cabeza comenzó a separarse. - Tu inútil madre se sacrificó en vano, porque hoy todavía te quitaré la vida. Y esta vez nadie te protegerá con su cuerpo.

-¡Eres patético! - dijo Harry en voz baja y ronca. - No conoces el amor, por lo tanto no entiendes y no aprecias su poder. Siempre te consideraste invulnerable, lo descuidaste, y fue él quien te derrotó. Eres débil, Tom.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? - Gruñó Voldemort furiosamente. - Dumbledore envenenó tu cerebro con su mierda, pero te iluminaré. - Subió y se paró sobre Harry, y en su voz sonaba repugnante complacencia. - Te diré la verdad sobre lo que llamas amor. Fue por orden mía que Severus te acercó a él. Por orden mía te tocó. Te folló para que terminaras gimiendo su nombre, también por orden mía. Te hizo abrir las piernas, desnudarte y te trajo a mí. Gracias a él, aprendí todas tus debilidades. Eso es realmente tu "amor".

Un recuerdo no invitado apareció de repente en la cabeza de Harry.

Ojos negros que brillan en la oscuridad, cerca, tan cerca... y el aliento cálido tocando su cara... los brazos fuertes...

_“Él no te apartará de mí...”_

Severus se movía dentro de él, mirándolo como si todo el mundo estuviera confinado sólo en Harry. Severus se aferró a Harry, ahogándose en él, temblando...

_“Eres mío”_

Harry cerró los ojos y rápidamente cerró su mente. No puede ponerlo en peligro. Pueden encontrarlo, y...

-¿No tienes nada que decirme? - Preguntó Voldemort, inclinándose hacia él. - Eso pensé.

Luego abrió los ojos y se encontró con la fría mirada de serpiente de Voldemort. Con cautela movió los dedos de su mano derecha, restaurando su sensibilidad hacia ellos.

>>¿Sabes lo que más me sorprende? - El Señor Oscuro preguntó, y un escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo de Harry, cuando un dedo helado tocó sus mejillas. – Que… a pesar de todo lo que sabes sobre él... todavía estás listo para dar tu vida por él.

La mano de Harry alcanzó el mango de un cuchillo escondido detrás de su cinturón y lo apretó.

>>Pero él no te salvará. Hagas lo que hagas, morirás hoy de todos modos. Si resulta que se ha mantenido fiel a mí, traerá una poción para terminar la cosa, que casi arruinó. Beberé tu sangre y beberé tu fuerza. Pero si al menos una sombra de esta enfermedad insidiosa y fatal, llamado "amor", apareciera en su corazón y apareciera sin una poción... bueno, entonces habría dos formas de salir. O te espera una muerte larga y dolorosa, o haré que me traiga una poción, porque de lo contrario, le espera una muerte larga y dolorosa. Qué paradoja increíble, ¿estás de acuerdo? Aunque dudo que tenga que recurrir a esto. No creo que un lugar tan vacío como me lo puedas quitar, después de todo, durante tantos años ha sido uno de mis servidores más fieles. Severus obedeció mis órdenes más crueles e inhumanas. Muchas veces miré en su corazón, y era negro, como un abismo lleno de alquitrán. Todo lo que llega allí, está condenado a muerte, y nadie puede superar esa oscuridad. ¿Quieres que un indefenso, débil e ingenuo gobierne este abismo?

Harry tragó, mirando a los ojos llameantes de Voldemort e intentando no pensar en nada. ¡Absolutamente nada!

>>Hoy, Severus mostrará a quién es verdaderamente fiel. Traté de hacer su camino hacia aquí, largo y extremadamente difícil. Y no importa lo que haga, no lo dejaré llegar antes de que todo termine. Antes de que tu cuerpo debilitado no se acueste a mis pies. Todo terminará hoy. Y serás un chico educado y beberás una poción. Y sabes, ni siquiera necesito persuadirte, porque eres completamente esclavo de esa sensación desagradable que arde en tu corazón. Será la causa de tu muerte y mi victoria. ¿Todavía te atreves a decir que lo subestimo?

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y todavía no podía respirar, aunque su cabeza ya estaba girando por falta de oxígeno. Los dedos en el mango de la cuchilla redujeron la tensión.

¡Ahora! ¡De inmediato! Simplemente no habrá otra oportunidad.

-¡Eres un tonto patético e ingenuo, Harry Potter! - susurró Voldemort, inclinándose hacia abajo, como si quisiera capturar estas palabras en su rostro. - Y nada más.

Harry sacó el cuchillo de su cinturón. La espada superó la distancia correcta y atravesó el cofre de Voldemort. El tiempo de repente se ralentizó, y el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir tan fuerte, que resonó en sus propios oídos.

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de par en par. Bajando lentamente la cabeza, miró la hoja que sobresalía al lado del lugar donde su corazón latía. Los dedos de Harry todavía apretaban la empuñadura del cuchillo, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de esto, rápidamente apartó la mano, como si se hubiera quemado.

Todo a su alrededor parecía congelarse. Harry no podía apartar los ojos del cuchillo y la mancha carmesí que se extendía sobre la túnica de Voldemort.

¡Vamos entonces, cae! ¡Muere, maldita sea!

Pero Voldemort no hizo nada por el estilo. En cambio, lentamente levantó la cabeza, y el corazón de Harry se hundió en algún lugar cuando una feroz sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro.

-Cometiste un terrible error - siseó, agarrando el mango de un cuchillo y sacándolo de su pecho.

Harry miró a su alrededor desesperado por una varita. Ella apareció cerca. Golpeando el suelo, sonó el cuchillo. Apresuradamente agarró la varita, agarrándola con los dedos debilitados, pero en ese momento, el pie de Voldemort pisó su palma, casi aplastándolo, y Harry aulló de dolor agudo.

Los dedos escarchados se cerraron alrededor de su garganta con un apretón mortal, y al instante siguiente se elevó sobre el suelo y se colgó sobre él como una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Tonto! ¿Has decidido que lograrías matarme con una herramienta tan primitiva como un cuchillo?

Harry jadeo. Le ardían los pulmones, tratando de respirar. Parecía que el cuello no podía soportar el peso de su cuerpo y las lágrimas. Sacudió desesperadamente sus piernas en el aire, intentando soltar sus dedos heridos con un apretón de acero que le apretó la garganta, pero Voldemort era demasiado fuerte. Por todos lados, la oscuridad se acercaba a él, extendiéndole garras resbaladizas, pero solo vio un fuego carmesí brillando en los ojos del diablo, y un silbido furioso llenó sus oídos:

>>¡Vamos, ruega que te deje respirar!

¡No! ¡Nunca!

Su cabeza daba vueltas más y más. La luz se desvaneció gradualmente, sumergiéndose en un mar de fuego de dolor.

Y entonces el agarre se aflojó de repente, y Harry cayó al suelo. El aire helado se vertió en sus pulmones ansiosamente desplegados, destrozando la tráquea y la garganta pulsantes. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a los Dementores, que circulaban arriba, respirando desgarrado y acostado como si tuviera puntas afiladas.

-¡Ha comenzado! - Escuchó la alegre voz de Voldemort que venía de lejos, y luego hubo una risa fría que resonó dolorosamente en su cabeza.

Harry quiso levantarse. Continuar la lucha. Al menos intentarlo. Pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo era pesado, como un travieso bloque de piedra. Intentó levantar la mano, pero parecía que pesaba no menos de una tonelada.

-¡Levántate! - se escuchó una orden, que era tan imposible como un intento de encontrar en su alma, al menos una chispa de esperanza, que después del fracaso del único plan, tiene al menos una mínima posibilidad de salvación. - ¡Dije que te levantes! - Una fuerza desconocida lo levantó bruscamente del suelo, y Harry colgó en el aire, sintiéndose como un títere, que mantiene una posición vertical solo gracias a una tabla pegada a su espalda. - ¡Y mira!

Miró en la dirección indicada por la mano de Voldemort. La cortina viviente de los Dementores se abrió como si estuviera en un teatro, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban en el centro de un amplio valle rodeado por colinas boscosas. Una especie de destellos centellearon detrás de una de las colinas, y el humo negro se elevó hacia el cielo sobre él. No entendía lo que todo esto podía significar, pero fue presa de malos presentimientos.

Sintiendo la mirada de Voldemort contra su piel, Harry lo miró y una ola de temblor helado recorrió su cuerpo, desde una boca de serpiente extendida en una sonrisa irónica.

>>Todo es exactamente como lo esperaba. Ellos vinieron por ti. Eso es todo.

Le pareció que el poder que lo apoyaba había desaparecido, y voló hacia abajo, cayendo insoportablemente, indefinidamente, hasta el fondo del abismo, la reunión con la que significaría una muerte inminente.

>>Aquí están todos tus preciosos amigos. Todos los tontos que creen en el poder del ‘Golden Boy’ y esperan que su sacrificio les dé tiempo para derrotarme.

¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¿De dónde...? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Qué pasa con Ron y Hermione? ¿Y con el resto? ¿Dumbledore reconoció y convocó a la Orden y las fuerzas del Ministerio? ¿Tal vez Dobby les dijo?

Adivinar quién más podría estar allí en ese momento, causó un efecto similar a si Harry realmente golpeara el fondo del abismo: se asfixió, un lazo de acero barrió su garganta.

¡Severus!

¡No! ¡Lo agarrarán! ¡Comenzarán a torturarlo! Hay demasiados, porque vio cuántos se reunieron. ¡Sus amigos no tienen oportunidad! ¡Simplemente no pueden estar en contra de tal ejército! ¡Todos perecerán!

Harry jadeó frenéticamente, tratando de al menos aliviar un poco el latido loco de su corazón horrorizado. Petrificado, miró los destellos distantes de los hechizos de batalla, y el viento le trajo el eco de los gritos generados por cientos de sorbos.

>>Siento tu miedo - respondió Voldemort en voz baja, estirando sus palabras y abiertamente deleitándose con el espectáculo de emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro. - Bajo, sucio y débil, te devora por dentro. Ni siquiera puedes intentar retratar la valentía. Tu corazón, corrompido por los sentimientos, no puede mirar el sufrimiento de los demás y, por lo tanto, _siempre_ tendré una ventaja sobre ti. En cuanto a su ‘auto-sacrificio’, es en vano. No te encontrarán, sólo lucharán y morirán uno por uno. Y vivirás para verlos morir. Cuando todo termine, ordenaré colocar un montículo de sus cadáveres y prenderle fuego, y el hedor de sus cuerpos en llamas se extenderá por todo el distrito.

-¡Vuelve a llamarlos! - Harry gritó desesperado, retorciéndose en un intento de liberarse de los lazos invisibles que lo sujetaban. - ¡Vine a ti! ¡Tienes lo que querías! ¡Resolveremos todo entre nosotros!

En respuesta, Voldemort se rio y su risa rompió su corazón en miles de fragmentos.

-Mi querido Harry... - susurró amenazadoramente mientras se reía. - No solo no los llamaré, sino que con gusto los ayudaré.

Bajó la varita apuntada hacia él, y las fuerzas de apoyo invisibles desaparecieron. Harry cayó a cuatro patas, mirando con horror a Voldemort, apuntando con su varita al suelo, pronuncia un conjuro intrincado, en respuesta a lo cual la tierra comenzó a temblar y quedar cubierta de grietas.

-¡_Vobis ad infernum! - _Terminó, y una ola invisible, pero que distorsiona el espacio estalló desde la punta de su varita. Flecha perforando el firmamento, voló hacia donde los destellos eran visibles. Arrodillándose, Harry sintió una vibración sorda; la firmeza lisiada parecía gemir de dolor.

¡Necesita pararlo! ¡Con urgencia!

Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, miró su varita y, sin dudarlo, corrió hacia ella. Al objetivo en sí, las piernas debilitadas de repente cedieron, pero él logró agarrarlo y, apuntando a Voldemort, gritó con voz ronca:

-¡_Estímulo del_ _Escorpio!_

Voldemort levantó la cabeza y en el último momento logró repeler el ataque.

Harry solo vio un destello violento en sus ojos rojos y un rayo del mismo color volando hacia él, antes de que un terrible golpe en su estómago expulsara el aire de sus pulmones y lo arrojara hacia atrás. Y al momento siguiente, el mundo se sumió en la oscuridad.

*** * ***

Escuchó gritos. Gritos distantes y atormentados de los que olas de frío penetrante barrieron su cuerpo.

En la oscuridad, algo se movió. Algunas sombras aladas parecían succionar el espacio, en un intento de atraerlo hacia la espesa oscuridad. Las manos lo alcanzaron. Quería escapar lo más lejos posible de aquí, porque las emociones que generaban, eran insoportables. No sabía cómo llamar a estas criaturas, pero causaron pánico. Quería encogerse y pretender que no estaba allí. Tal vez entonces no lo notarán y se irán... pero se sintieron atraídos por sus sentimientos. La desesperación de la que se sacudió todo el cuerpo, el miedo del que se agarró la garganta para que fuera imposible respirar. Los dedos helados de alguien apretaron su corazón, perforando profundamente las afiladas garras e intentando arrancarlo de su pecho. O aplastarlo.

Un grito vino de alguna parte. Triste llanto en la oscuridad. De nuevo estaba solo, encerrado en un armario tapado. Golpeó y rascó la puerta, esperando salir, porque no quería estar solo. ¿Por qué no abren? ¿Por qué no vienen por él? Desde detrás de la puerta, se escucharon sus risas. Dudley se rió de él y crujió sus papas fritas favoritas. Su olor penetraba a través de las grietas, haciendo que su estómago se encogiera. Harry estaba tan hambriento, que con gusto habría comido el pan seco que tía Petunia estaba recogiendo en caso de que Dudley quisiera alimentar a los patos en el parque. Cualquier cosa para llenar su estómago gimiendo con al menos algo.

De repente, otro grito atravesó la oscuridad y luego un destello verde. El capullo caliente que lo envolvió, evitando que esta luz verde lo alcanzara. Abrazos fuertes.

_“Aléjate, estúpida mujer..."_

Y luego el abrazo desapareció. Solo estaba el frío que lo envolvía mientras estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, en el piso frío y miraba la puerta del armario.

Recordando ese calor.

Y luego, entonces...

La oscuridad adquirió una forma familiar. Harry reconoció esas líneas. Reconoció el frío que emanaba de la figura. E incluso si era solo un fantasma... estaba cálido en sus brazos.

*** * ***

La salida de la oscuridad hacia la luz, se parecía a una respiración profunda después de pasar demasiado tiempo bajo el agua. Esto sucedió de repente, y las sensaciones fueron como si hubiera vuelto a la vida después de haberle dicho adiós. Le dolían los pulmones y le latían los músculos.

Harry trató de levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera pudo moverse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar de un lugar a otro y parpadear, en un intento de dispersar la niebla, que parecía arrastrar todo. Las formas de los objetos parecían distorsionadas, como si estuviera mirando en un espejo roto. Y solo cuando Harry se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de lo que sucedió, se dio cuenta de que caer, debe haber roto los anteojos.

Sombras repugnantes todavía circulaban sobre él. Sus orejas sonaron y su cabeza se quebró como si fuera a explotar.

Algo frío tocó los tobillos, haciéndole estremecer. Reuniendo el resto de sus fuerzas, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio... una enorme serpiente que se deslizaba sobre sus piernas, tendida en el suelo.

-¿Tal vez saludarás a Nagini? - vino la gruesa voz amenazante de Voldemort.

Harry gimió, volteó un poco más la cabeza y vio una figura alta parada a cierta distancia.

>>Me decepcionas, muchacho. Tu acto no fue demasiado inteligente.

No tenía la fuerza para responder. Todo su cuerpo dolía terriblemente. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y caer en la oscuridad. No sentir nada. Olvidarse de todo...

Desvanecerse.

>>Ahora entenderás cómo terminan los que intentan discutir conmigo. Lo que has experimentado hasta ahora, te parecerá poco, en comparación con lo que tengo preparado para ti.

Harry cubrió sus doloridos párpados.

¿Por qué no puede Voldemort simplemente matarlo y ya? Entonces todo se acabaría.

En algún lugar de la periferia de su conciencia atormentada, el pensamiento se cernía sobre una pequeña botella escondida en la pernera del pantalón, pero la debilidad y la opacidad le hacían inútil pensar en ello.

Quería quedarse dormido. Y nunca más despertarse.

Pero era imposible... Necesita llevar a Voldemort consigo a toda costa. Esta botella es la única opción. ¿Pero por qué el cuchillo no lo aflojó? Tal vez la poción necesitaba estar borracha, ¿tal vez no se hundió en el cuchillo? Harry trató de recordar al menos algo sobre su acción, pero su cabeza estaba completamente inconsciente. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba ahora? Todo está perdido, no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Todos morirán, pero él no puede salvarlos. Una sensación de desesperación absoluta lo invadió, como si alguien estuviera extinguiendo todas las fuentes de luz más pequeñas en un túnel, sumergiéndolo en un abismo de desesperación, donde solo los gritos desgarradores se abrieron paso. Y los escuchó y los reconoció...

Dementores...

Harry se dio cuenta vagamente de que fueron ellos, quienes lo influenciaron tanto. La esperanza fue absorbida hasta que no quedó nada más que la desesperación más oscura. Estaban demasiado cerca...

Con gran dificultad, abrió los párpados y vio un palo dirigido a sí mismo y dos salsas ardientes. Luego se escucharon palabras tranquilas, y luego todo desapareció, ahogándose en la oscuridad.

De esta oscuridad surgieron de repente... manos. Surgieron del suelo, como si no pertenecieran al mundo de los vivos. Pálido, cubierto de piel verdosa arrugada, con largas y afiladas garras amarillentas. Se aferraron a sus brazos y piernas, tratando de arrastrarlo bajo tierra.

Harry comenzó a moverse, tratando de liberarse, pero había demasiadas manos. Se clavaron en su cuerpo, rasgaron su piel, se aferraron a su ropa, se ahogaron, apuntaron a su cara y tiraron del cabello. Llevaban carroña y azufre, y todos estaban cubiertos de moco espeso y pegajoso que manchaba sus dedos cuando luchaba contra sus ataques persistentes.

Eran muy fuertes y atacaban desde todas partes. El cuerpo le dolía, las manos las uñas estaban profundamente heridas y las abrasiones causadas por ellas ardían. Dos manos lo agarraron por el cuello con tanta fuerza que comenzó a ahogarse, pero no pudo hacer nada. Jadeó, se atragantó y gritó frenéticamente:

_¡Severus!_

Harry trató de aflojar su agarre, gritando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, pero se metieron en su boca, y él solo pudo gemir y soltarse.

_¡Severus!_

Un latido del corazón hizo eco en sus oídos. Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado, luchando con las manchas blancas que florecían ante sus ojos por la falta de oxígeno, y luego... lo vio.

Parado cerca, envuelto en una túnica negra. Su rostro estaba oculto a la sombra de su cabello, y Harry no podía verlo. En ese momento, Severus se inclinó hacia él y parecía que era suficiente con extender su mano para tocarlo...

Le daba vueltas la cabeza frenéticamente, le dolía el pecho y rogaba por el aire del que había sido privado. El cuerpo, agotado por la lucha, se congeló, y Harry dejó de temblar, mirando por debajo de los párpados entreabiertos, la cara de Severus.

Era... tan hermoso... Solo Severus podía mirarlo así... Solo él.

Quería acercarse a él. Tocarlo... Al menos el borde de su ropa. Estaba tan cerca...

Pero las manos malditas lo sostuvieron con demasiada fuerza.

-No tengo miedo - susurró Harry con gran dificultad, dando a estas palabras el resto del aire en sus pulmones.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry no vio nada más, porque estaba rodeado por una oscuridad impenetrable.

Había cientos de enemigos. Un terrible mar de negrura, y en el medio: Voldemort, que atraía y absorbía la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, como un agujero negro.

Y todos lo esperaban.

Harry fue invadido por un miedo paralizante. Como escarcha, cubrió su piel, penetró en sus pulmones con finas agujas y apretó su corazón. No era posible derrotarlo: tenía las piernas pegadas al suelo, y ni siquiera había una palabra sobre dar al menos un paso adelante. Encadenado por el pánico, se congeló en su lugar con un pilar de sal.

Él quería correr. En ese momento, más que cualquier otra cosa, quería regresar a las habitaciones de Severus, ahogarse en sus brazos y dejarlo resolver este problema.

Pero sabía que simplemente no había otra solución. Todo ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Toda su vida se había estado preparando para este momento. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría. La gente a su alrededor se lo recordaba a cada minuto. En un momento trató de fingir estar manejando su propia vida. Que todo debería terminar de manera diferente... Pero eran castillos en el aire, y el regreso a la realidad resultó ser aún más doloroso.

Este era su camino… Su destino, desde el nacimiento. Y ahora, el tiempo para la duda, la vacilación y la búsqueda de soluciones alternativas, había expirado y no había otra forma de salvar la vida de Severus. Salvar la vida de todos los demás...

Superando el miedo, Harry se obligó a dar un paso adelante. El simple movimiento, le valía esfuerzos sobrehumanos, ya que las piernas estaban atrapadas en el suelo, como en un atolladero, y necesitaba toda la fuerza de voluntad para sacarlas de la lechada viscosa y pisar tierra firme.

Todo lo que sucedió entonces, pareció un sueño. O la vida completamente ajena de alguien más. Como si desde el costado de Harry observara cómo se elevaba a la colina bajo el creciente rugido del mar ondulante de túnicas negras, se separó ante él, abriendo el camino, al final del cual estaba esperando... Aquel, cuyo nombre no puede ser nombrado.

Cuando Harry lo vio... al darse cuenta de que esta vez se enfrentaba a su mayor enemigo, completamente indefenso... estaba tan sorprendido, que se congeló en su lugar y su corazón se hundió en sus talones. Un intento de reponerse fue infructuoso. Además de eso, la cicatriz le ardía como si le hubieran aplicado hierro caliente en la frente. Se agarró la frente impulsivamente, pero al darse cuenta de que esto no aliviaría el dolor, se obligó a bajar la mano y simplemente miró a Voldemort, apretó los dientes para no gritar y también trató de ocultar su temblor.

_“No puedes mostrar tu miedo. No les des ese placer. Solo esperan que comiences a humillarte...”_

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, pero el dolor lo tranquilizó. Todavía está vivo. Respira. Y es capaz de controlar lo que está sucediendo. Todavía no lo han alcanzado...

Avanzó, ajeno a los gritos que venían de todos lados, sin mirar las caras distorsionadas por el odio. Gritos locos, gruñidos bestiales y maldiciones, interferían en la cacofonía ensordecedora. Fragmentos de amenazas y promesas de lo que le espera cuando el Señor Oscuro termine con él y ponga al "bastardo" en sus manos, llegó a sus oídos. Reconoció a algunos de los Mortífagos: Los hermanos Carrow, Dolokhov, Yaksli, Greybak...

Harry trató de caminar en línea recta, sin prestarles atención, pero fue tironeado y empujado con creciente agresión, como si trataran de… enojarlo. Se sentía como una oveja, rodeado por una manada de lobos hambrientos, que no pueden evitar gruñir, chasquear los dientes y agarrar a su víctima por las piernas.

Parecía que el mundo comenzó a girar. Alguien de la multitud lo empujó, y decenas de manos comenzaron a agarrar su ropa y tirar de él en todas direcciones, como si quisieran romperlo en pedazos con las manos desnudas.

Intentó escapar, pero luego lo empujaron hacia el lado opuesto, y las uñas de alguien perforaron su cuello, desgarrando su piel.

Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, pero alguien lo empujó con tanta fuerza, que la inercia voló hacia adelante y cayó al barro. La multitud aulló con entusiasmo.

El barro estaba agradablemente fresco. Harry hundió sus dedos en ella y cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de calmar un poco el desesperado latido de su corazón y recuperar el aliento. Y luego, de repente, se quedó en silencio.

Arrodillándose y descansando sobre sus manos, sintió su ropa sucia pegarse a su cuerpo, y luego respiró hondo y abrió los ojos.

Pies descalzos y el borde del manto negro aparecieron justo en frente de él. Su cabeza se levantó instantáneamente, y luego su mirada se deslizó más alto: en la varita agarrada por dedos pálidos inhumanamente delgados con largas uñas afiladas, como garras, y más arriba hasta que se detuvo en la cara serpentina de Voldemort, que lo miró con indescriptible y codiciosa satisfacción.

Harry se puso de pie tan rápido que fue conducido, su pecho estaba tímido por la falta de oxígeno.

En los ojos rojos, debajo de los párpados carmesí, ni siquiera había una pizca de sentimientos humanos; solo el fuego diabólico de la crueldad ardía en ellos. Una boca sin labios en una vengativa sonrisa sádica.

Ante él, se materializó una de las pesadillas más terribles que había soñado tantas veces.

Pero esta vez no tenía oportunidad de despertarse.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió frenéticamente en algún lugar de su garganta, cuando los ojos rojos destellaron repentinamente, y la mano de Voldemort se lanzó hacia adelante y se aferró a su ropa por el pecho, de modo que las uñas afiladas se clavaron en su piel. La cicatriz quemaba con tanto dolor, que Harry pensó, que su cabeza explotaría.

-Vaya... Vaya… Harry Potter… nos honró con su visita - dijo con un frío triunfo en su voz y se rio a carcajadas. Esta risa atravesó el cerebro con una aguja afilada, y Harry cerró los ojos por un momento. Un fuerte sonido retumbó en la multitud, y luego gradualmente se quedó en silencio en la distancia. Cuando el último eco se apagó, la voz seca de Voldemort, sin emociones, sonó: - Bienvenido.

Harry frunció los labios. Ojos llameantes fulminaron con la mirada sus pupilas, como si pretendieran quemarlas.

-Me estás decepcionando… - dijo Voldemort cuando estaba en silencio. - ¿Dónde están tus buenos modales? ¿No quieres saludarnos?

-Es tu culpa - dijo Harry con frialdad, luchando por ocultar los sentimientos que ardían en su interior. - Cumplí mi palabra y vine solo. A diferencia de ti…

Las estrechas fosas nasales se hincharon, y luego Voldemort miró a su alrededor: los rostros de sus sirvientes y dijo, dirigiéndose a ellos:

-¿Escucharon? El niño llegó solo.

Hubo una fuerte carcajada, y cuando se calló, sus largos dedos se apretaron aún más fuerte, y Voldemort siseó en su rostro:

-¿Crees que mis comedores vinieron aquí para disfrutar del paisaje?

Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Las fosas nasales de la serpiente temblaron, como si olfateara.

-Siento tu miedo, muchacho - siseó. - Tu olor me envuelve. Oh, y es un aroma delicioso... - Harry apenas contuvo un gemido cuando sus garras perforaron dolorosamente su piel. - Tomaré todo de ti. Te convertirás en un imbécil que se arrastrará a mis pies y rogará por la muerte... pero eso solo será el comienzo. Verás cómo convertiré en polvo todo lo que crees, destruiré cada rayo de esperanza, hasta que solo la oscuridad permanezca en ti. Y finalmente, tomaré todo de ti. Te convertirás en un recuerdo, Harry Potter. Tu sangre fluirá por mis venas y tu poder fluirá por mi cuerpo. Y serás tú, quien me llevará a la victoria.

Harry tragó, sintiendo que la sangre se le escapaba de las mejillas, y su corazón se hundió en su pecho. Pero todavía le pertenecía, golpeando debajo de la tela de su camisa... y la esperanza también permaneció con él. Lo que sea que Voldemort diga, no se lo quitará.

-Vamos a ver esto de nuevo - respondió en voz baja, sin apartar sus ojos verdes, de los ojos rojos, y ver cómo la ira estallaba en ellos.

Voldemort soltó su camisa y le agarró el pelo, tirando bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás y empujando la punta de su varita en su cuello. Pero cuando habló, ya no le habló a él, sino solo a los Comedores:

-Prepárense. Llegarán aquí en cualquier momento. Saben qué hacer…

La multitud respondió con un fuerte acuerdo, y el susurro de los mantos voló sobre el lugar, cuando los Eaters tomaron sus varitas.

>>Y recuerden, no se atrevan a matarlo. Lo necesito vivo.

Harry sintió un espasmo en el pecho.

¿De quién está hablando?

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en este tema, ya que Voldemort lo acercó y le susurró al oído:

-Y ahora, Harry, diviértete solo...

Al instante siguiente, sintió un gran avance en el plexo solar, y el mundo que lo rodeaba desapareció.

*** * ***

El contacto con la tierra fue más como un golpe al caer desde una gran altura. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y si Voldemort no le hubiera sujetado el cabello, Harry seguramente se habría caído. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperar el sentido, sus dedos helados se apretaron y la punta de su varita presionada contra su garganta desapareció.

Parpadeando, trató de lidiar con el mareo y enfocó sus ojos en Voldemort, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa vil.

Al siguiente instante, su atención fue atraída por algo completamente diferente: algún tipo de movimiento cerca de los bordes de la vista. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una sombra? ¿Un fantasma?

Harry levantó la cabeza y... se congeló.

Dementores…

Había tantos, que no se podían contar.

Se elevaban en el aire, rodeándolos como una pared infranqueable que se balanceaba. Escuchó sus silbidos, vio colas revoloteando con trapos y sintió...

Sintió que su cuerpo se estaba volviendo rígido por el terrible frío, y también por el hecho de que su presencia engendraba en su alma y que quería esconderse con todas sus fuerzas, Harry sacó su varita de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia arriba. ¡Voldemort no debe ver esto! Pero aún así, incluso a pesar de la distancia, verlos cubiertos de moco y miembros privados hizo que su corazón se contrajera.

-Veo que notaste a nuestros invitados - dijo Voldemort perezosamente. - Espero que su presencia no te haga daño. Tomé algunas precauciones en caso de que alguien intente interrumpirnos. Porque no querríamos eso, ¿verdad?

Con gran esfuerzo, Harry se obligó a apartar la mirada de ellos y mirar a Voldemort parado frente a él. Sus dedos parecían estar entumecidos. La delgada tela de su camisa, no protegía su cuerpo de las picaduras de frío, que penetraban más y más, causando temblores internos incontrolables. En el aire helado, la respiración se convirtió en vapor, que se elevó hacia arriba, estableciéndose con condensado en los vasos de gafas.

Voldemort levantó su varita e hizo algún tipo de encantamiento complicado, pero Harry no sintió nada, excepto que su piel fue tocada por un soplo de poderosa magia.

Miró la varita en su mano.

Ha llegado el momento. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de atacar. Esperar más acción de Voldemort, solo refuerza la repugnante sensación de su propia impotencia.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_

Un rayo rojo silbó en el aire y se disipó frente a Voldemort, quien juguetonamente la rechazó.

Harry sintió los ojos ardientes sobre él y vio su boca sin labios estirarse en una sonrisa.

-No nos hará daño mantener las apariencias, ¿verdad? - Preguntó irónicamente. - No tengo nada en contra. Podemos jugar un pequeño duelo. Así que vamos, échame un hechizo. Muestra tu fuerza.

Y Voldemort estalló en una risa burlona.

¿Cómo se atrevió él?

-¡_Depulso! - _Gritó Harry.

En respuesta, Voldemort agitó su varita descuidadamente, y luego su hombro quemó un doloroso golpe.

Miró con asombro ese lugar y vio que el hechizo había atravesado la tela de su camisa, y la piel debajo.

¿Cómo... cómo hizo eso? ¿Cómo logró rechazar el ataque y lanzar un contraataque al mismo tiempo?

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en un nuevo hechizo, Voldemort agitó su varita nuevamente, y la piel de su otro hombro se enrojeció de dolor.

Siseando, instintivamente lo agarró del hombro.

-Piensas demasiado, Harry - espetó Voldemort, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Dumbledore no te enseñó nada?

Harry levantó su varita.

-¡_Reduc...!_ \- Un nuevo golpe _atravesó_ su antebrazo derecho, obligándolo a tirar de su brazo herido y casi dejar caer su varita. Los tres cortes quemados y pulsados.

-Y Dumbledore… realmente creía en tu poder. Tanto, que ni siquiera te enseñó cómo pelear. Necesitas responder más rápido, sin dejarme hacer... eso.

Harry no vio el destello, pero instintivamente conjuró un escudo frente a él, gracias al cual su piel permaneció intacta.

-¿Ya ves? ¡Estás progresando!

Apretando los dientes, Harry levantó su varita nuevamente, sintiendo la sonrisa burlona de Voldemort despertando su ira.

¡No permitirá que esta escoria se burle de él, y borrará esa repugnante sonrisa de ese asqueroso rostro…

-¡_Aculeatum dolor_! - Gritó, al mismo tiempo corriendo a un lado. Su hechizo pasó volando, pero Voldemort también erró el blanco.

-¡Esto es lo que yo llamo, iniciativa! - se rió Voldemort, lanzándole otro hechizo, que golpeó a un milímetro de Harry, que apenas había logrado esquivarlo.

-¡_Spiritus angustiam! - _Exclamó tan pronto como recuperó el equilibrio, pero el enemigo rechazó su ataque. 

Y luego uno más y otro, aunque Harry lanzó hechizos uno tras otro, recordando frenéticamente todas las técnicas de magia marcial que había dominado en las últimas dos semanas. Relámpagos multicolores salieron volando de su varita, corriendo hacia Voldemort con fuegos artificiales, pero esos ligeros movimientos de su muñeca, como el director que maneja la orquesta, los golpeó con gracia una y otra vez, y se rió, se rió, se rió...

Cuando Harry ya estaba sin aliento, y la sangre latía con fuerza por los ataques estériles en sus sienes, Voldemort agitó resueltamente su varita y solo dijo una palabra breve, que sonó bruscamente como un látigo:

-¡Suficiente!

Y luego, un dolor ardiente se apoderó de la mano en la que Harry sostenía su varita. Como si cientos de espinas se clavaran en el área desde la muñeca, hasta el codo, disecando la piel. Soltó el eje, agarrando su antebrazo y sintiendo sangre caliente bajo sus dedos. Sus oídos sonaron.

Un huracán de pensamientos se disparó en su cabeza. Parecía que no le pertenecían, sino que venían del exterior, penetrando en su cerebro, como si fueran delgados, cubiertos de moco y manchas que los privaban de dedos helados...

¡Merlín! ¿Cómo lidiar con eso? ¿Cómo puede ser derrotado? ¿Por qué pasó tantas horas resolviendo hechizos si ninguno de ellos resultó ser útil? Voldemort es demasiado fuerte. Y si antes logró sobrevivir cuando se reunió con él, fue solo gracias a la increíble suerte y la ayuda de los demás. Y ahora no tiene ni lo uno ni lo otro. ¡Ni siquiera podía tocarlo! ¡Debe confiar únicamente en sí mismo! Y lo que se esconde detrás de un cinturón de pantalones. Es necesario esperar un momento conveniente e insertar un cuchillo en el corazón de Voldemort: esta es la única forma de debilitarlo. Esa es su única oportunidad.

-Bueno, si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer... - dijo Voldemort, dando un paso hacia él. Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró tercamente. Sus dientes resonaron por el frío, la sangre fluyó a través de sus manos heridas, goteando al suelo. - Entonces es mi turno de mostrarte mi fuerza. ¡_Crucio! - _Harry recordó ese dolor. Generalmente es difícil de olvidar. A veces, los recuerdos lo perseguían en sus sueños, pero esos sentimientos se parecían al débil eco de los sentimientos experimentados en ese momento. Y ahora estaban de vuelta. Y resultó que este dolor era mucho, mucho más fuerte...

Su cicatriz estalló, y el mundo se ahogó en una bruma escarlata. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, como si una corriente fluyera por el cuerpo. Las resbaladizas garras de los Dementores, parecían excavar en su cuerpo, desgarrándolo y sacando el alma viva.

Gritó y gritó, incapaz de detenerse y deseando solo una cosa, que este dolor se detuviera. Parecía, solo un momento, y el final llegaría, porque es imposible soportar más...

La cabeza de Harry golpeaba el suelo y su cuerpo temblaba por las convulsiones, pero cuando las manchas blancas y negras comenzaron a empañarse debajo de sus párpados, el dolor retrocedió de repente y finalmente el aire helado comenzó a fluir hacia sus pulmones.

Se hizo el silencio.

Y solo podía recostarse con los ojos fijos en el cielo, contra el fondo del cual se balanceaban las sombras repugnantes. Cada respiración duele, como si los músculos desgarrados no pudieran deshacerse del recuerdo de la tortura que acaba de experimentar y comenzar a funcionar normalmente.

Pero Voldemort no iba a darle descanso. No pasaron ni unos segundos, cuando Harry volvió a escuchar una voz fría:

-¡_Crucio!_

Y nuevamente su cuerpo barrió el fuego. Harry estaba seguro de que su interior estaba siendo sacado vivo de él. Él chilló y se retorció, en un intento desesperado por librarse de ese dolor, pero no solo no se fue, sino que, por el contrario, se intensificó, no permitiéndole respirar. Olas de convulsiones insoportables pasaron por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en el abismo de la agonía, y cuando decidió que iba a perder la razón... el dolor lo abandonó y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Harry jadeó por respirar, su corazón latía frenéticamente, el sudor corría por su cuerpo. Se tumbó boca arriba de nuevo, incapaz de moverse.

-Mírate - dijo Voldemort con desdén. - Eres tan patético en tu debilidad y completamente indefenso. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. ¿Qué enemigo eres para mí? Tal vez hay algún tipo de poder oculto en ti que no conozco, pero eres demasiado estúpido para usarlo. ¿Cómo puedes amenazarme con algo? - Con estas palabras, se rió violentamente, y este sonido penetró en los oídos de Harry con un eco doloroso, del cual su cabeza comenzó a separarse. - Tu inútil madre se sacrificó en vano, porque hoy todavía te quitaré la vida. Y esta vez nadie te protegerá con su cuerpo.

-¡Eres patético! - dijo Harry en voz baja y ronca. - No conoces el amor, por lo tanto no entiendes y no aprecias su poder. Siempre te consideraste invulnerable, lo descuidaste, y fue él quien te derrotó. Eres débil, Tom.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? - Gruñó Voldemort furiosamente. - Dumbledore envenenó tu cerebro con su mierda, pero te iluminaré. - Subió y se paró sobre Harry, y en su voz sonaba repugnante complacencia. - Te diré la verdad sobre lo que llamas amor. Fue por orden mía que Severus te acercó a él. Por orden mía te tocó. Te folló para que terminaras gimiendo su nombre, también por orden mía. Te hizo abrir las piernas, desnudarte y te trajo a mí. Gracias a él, aprendí todas tus debilidades. Eso es realmente tu "amor".

Un recuerdo no invitado apareció de repente en la cabeza de Harry.

Ojos negros que brillan en la oscuridad, cerca, tan cerca... y el aliento cálido tocando su cara... los brazos fuertes...

_“Él no te apartará de mí...”_

Severus se movía dentro de él, mirándolo como si todo el mundo estuviera confinado sólo en Harry. Severus se aferró a Harry, ahogándose en él, temblando...

_“Eres mío”_

Harry cerró los ojos y rápidamente cerró su mente. No puede ponerlo en peligro. Pueden encontrarlo, y...

-¿No tienes nada que decirme? - Preguntó Voldemort, inclinándose hacia él. - Eso pensé.

Luego abrió los ojos y se encontró con la fría mirada de serpiente de Voldemort. Con cautela movió los dedos de su mano derecha, restaurando su sensibilidad hacia ellos.

>>¿Sabes lo que más me sorprende? - El Señor Oscuro preguntó, y un escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo de Harry, cuando un dedo helado tocó sus mejillas. – Que… a pesar de todo lo que sabes sobre él... todavía estás listo para dar tu vida por él.

La mano de Harry alcanzó el mango de un cuchillo escondido detrás de su cinturón y lo apretó.

>>Pero él no te salvará. Hagas lo que hagas, morirás hoy de todos modos. Si resulta que se ha mantenido fiel a mí, traerá una poción para terminar la cosa, que casi arruinó. Beberé tu sangre y beberé tu fuerza. Pero si al menos una sombra de esta enfermedad insidiosa y fatal, llamado "amor", apareciera en su corazón y apareciera sin una poción... bueno, entonces habría dos formas de salir. O te espera una muerte larga y dolorosa, o haré que me traiga una poción, porque de lo contrario, le espera una muerte larga y dolorosa. Qué paradoja increíble, ¿estás de acuerdo? Aunque dudo que tenga que recurrir a esto. No creo que un lugar tan vacío como me lo puedas quitar, después de todo, durante tantos años ha sido uno de mis servidores más fieles. Severus obedeció mis órdenes más crueles e inhumanas. Muchas veces miré en su corazón, y era negro, como un abismo lleno de alquitrán. Todo lo que llega allí, está condenado a muerte, y nadie puede superar esa oscuridad. ¿Quieres que un indefenso, débil e ingenuo gobierne este abismo?

Harry tragó, mirando a los ojos llameantes de Voldemort e intentando no pensar en nada. ¡Absolutamente nada!

>>Hoy, Severus mostrará a quién es verdaderamente fiel. Traté de hacer su camino hacia aquí, largo y extremadamente difícil. Y no importa lo que haga, no lo dejaré llegar antes de que todo termine. Antes de que tu cuerpo debilitado no se acueste a mis pies. Todo terminará hoy. Y serás un chico educado y beberás una poción. Y sabes, ni siquiera necesito persuadirte, porque eres completamente esclavo de esa sensación desagradable que arde en tu corazón. Será la causa de tu muerte y mi victoria. ¿Todavía te atreves a decir que lo subestimo?

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y todavía no podía respirar, aunque su cabeza ya estaba girando por falta de oxígeno. Los dedos en el mango de la cuchilla redujeron la tensión.

¡Ahora! ¡De inmediato! Simplemente no habrá otra oportunidad.

-¡Eres un tonto patético e ingenuo, Harry Potter! - susurró Voldemort, inclinándose hacia abajo, como si quisiera capturar estas palabras en su rostro. - Y nada más.

Harry sacó el cuchillo de su cinturón. La espada superó la distancia correcta y atravesó el cofre de Voldemort. El tiempo de repente se ralentizó, y el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir tan fuerte, que resonó en sus propios oídos.

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de par en par. Bajando lentamente la cabeza, miró la hoja que sobresalía al lado del lugar donde su corazón latía. Los dedos de Harry todavía apretaban la empuñadura del cuchillo, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de esto, rápidamente apartó la mano, como si se hubiera quemado.

Todo a su alrededor parecía congelarse. Harry no podía apartar los ojos del cuchillo y la mancha carmesí que se extendía sobre la túnica de Voldemort.

¡Vamos entonces, cae! ¡Muere, maldita sea!

Pero Voldemort no hizo nada por el estilo. En cambio, lentamente levantó la cabeza, y el corazón de Harry se hundió en algún lugar cuando una feroz sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro.

-Cometiste un terrible error - siseó, agarrando el mango de un cuchillo y sacándolo de su pecho.

Harry miró a su alrededor desesperado por una varita. Ella apareció cerca. Golpeando el suelo, sonó el cuchillo. Apresuradamente agarró la varita, agarrándola con los dedos debilitados, pero en ese momento, el pie de Voldemort pisó su palma, casi aplastándolo, y Harry aulló de dolor agudo.

Los dedos escarchados se cerraron alrededor de su garganta con un apretón mortal, y al instante siguiente se elevó sobre el suelo y se colgó sobre él como una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Tonto! ¿Has decidido que lograrías matarme con una herramienta tan primitiva como un cuchillo?

Harry jadeo. Le ardían los pulmones, tratando de respirar. Parecía que el cuello no podía soportar el peso de su cuerpo y las lágrimas. Sacudió desesperadamente sus piernas en el aire, intentando soltar sus dedos heridos con un apretón de acero que le apretó la garganta, pero Voldemort era demasiado fuerte. Por todos lados, la oscuridad se acercaba a él, extendiéndole garras resbaladizas, pero solo vio un fuego carmesí brillando en los ojos del diablo, y un silbido furioso llenó sus oídos:

>>¡Vamos, ruega que te deje respirar!

¡No! ¡Nunca!

Su cabeza daba vueltas más y más. La luz se desvaneció gradualmente, sumergiéndose en un mar de fuego de dolor.

Y entonces el agarre se aflojó de repente, y Harry cayó al suelo. El aire helado se vertió en sus pulmones ansiosamente desplegados, destrozando la tráquea y la garganta pulsantes. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a los Dementores, que circulaban arriba, respirando desgarrado y acostado como si tuviera puntas afiladas.

-¡Ha comenzado! - Escuchó la alegre voz de Voldemort que venía de lejos, y luego hubo una risa fría que resonó dolorosamente en su cabeza.

Harry quiso levantarse. Continuar la lucha. Al menos intentarlo. Pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo era pesado, como un travieso bloque de piedra. Intentó levantar la mano, pero parecía que pesaba no menos de una tonelada.

-¡Levántate! - se escuchó una orden, que era tan imposible como un intento de encontrar en su alma, al menos una chispa de esperanza, que después del fracaso del único plan, tiene al menos una mínima posibilidad de salvación. - ¡Dije que te levantes! - Una fuerza desconocida lo levantó bruscamente del suelo, y Harry colgó en el aire, sintiéndose como un títere, que mantiene una posición vertical solo gracias a una tabla pegada a su espalda. - ¡Y mira!

Miró en la dirección indicada por la mano de Voldemort. La cortina viviente de los Dementores se abrió como si estuviera en un teatro, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban en el centro de un amplio valle rodeado por colinas boscosas. Una especie de destellos centellearon detrás de una de las colinas, y el humo negro se elevó hacia el cielo sobre él. No entendía lo que todo esto podía significar, pero fue presa de malos presentimientos.

Sintiendo la mirada de Voldemort contra su piel, Harry lo miró y una ola de temblor helado recorrió su cuerpo, desde una boca de serpiente extendida en una sonrisa irónica.

>>Todo es exactamente como lo esperaba. Ellos vinieron por ti. Eso es todo.

Le pareció que el poder que lo apoyaba había desaparecido, y voló hacia abajo, cayendo insoportablemente, indefinidamente, hasta el fondo del abismo, la reunión con la que significaría una muerte inminente.

>>Aquí están todos tus preciosos amigos. Todos los tontos que creen en el poder del ‘Golden Boy’ y esperan que su sacrificio les dé tiempo para derrotarme.

¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¿De dónde...? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Qué pasa con Ron y Hermione? ¿Y con el resto? ¿Dumbledore reconoció y convocó a la Orden y las fuerzas del Ministerio? ¿Tal vez Dobby les dijo?

Adivinar quién más podría estar allí en ese momento, causó un efecto similar a si Harry realmente golpeara el fondo del abismo: se asfixió, un lazo de acero barrió su garganta.

¡Severus!

¡No! ¡Lo agarrarán! ¡Comenzarán a torturarlo! Hay demasiados, porque vio cuántos se reunieron. ¡Sus amigos no tienen oportunidad! ¡Simplemente no pueden estar en contra de tal ejército! ¡Todos perecerán!

Harry jadeó frenéticamente, tratando de al menos aliviar un poco el latido loco de su corazón horrorizado. Petrificado, miró los destellos distantes de los hechizos de batalla, y el viento le trajo el eco de los gritos generados por cientos de sorbos.

>>Siento tu miedo - respondió Voldemort en voz baja, estirando sus palabras y abiertamente deleitándose con el espectáculo de emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro. - Bajo, sucio y débil, te devora por dentro. Ni siquiera puedes intentar retratar la valentía. Tu corazón, corrompido por los sentimientos, no puede mirar el sufrimiento de los demás y, por lo tanto, _siempre_ tendré una ventaja sobre ti. En cuanto a su ‘auto-sacrificio’, es en vano. No te encontrarán, sólo lucharán y morirán uno por uno. Y vivirás para verlos morir. Cuando todo termine, ordenaré colocar un montículo de sus cadáveres y prenderle fuego, y el hedor de sus cuerpos en llamas se extenderá por todo el distrito.

-¡Vuelve a llamarlos! - Harry gritó desesperado, retorciéndose en un intento de liberarse de los lazos invisibles que lo sujetaban. - ¡Vine a ti! ¡Tienes lo que querías! ¡Resolveremos todo entre nosotros!

En respuesta, Voldemort se rio y su risa rompió su corazón en miles de fragmentos.

-Mi querido Harry... - susurró amenazadoramente mientras se reía. - No solo no los llamaré, sino que con gusto los ayudaré.

Bajó la varita apuntada hacia él, y las fuerzas de apoyo invisibles desaparecieron. Harry cayó a cuatro patas, mirando con horror a Voldemort, apuntando con su varita al suelo, pronuncia un conjuro intrincado, en respuesta a lo cual la tierra comenzó a temblar y quedar cubierta de grietas.

-¡_Vobis ad infernum! - _Terminó, y una ola invisible, pero que distorsiona el espacio estalló desde la punta de su varita. Flecha perforando el firmamento, voló hacia donde los destellos eran visibles. Arrodillándose, Harry sintió una vibración sorda; la firmeza lisiada parecía gemir de dolor.

¡Necesita pararlo! ¡Con urgencia!

Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, miró su varita y, sin dudarlo, corrió hacia ella. Al objetivo en sí, las piernas debilitadas de repente cedieron, pero él logró agarrarlo y, apuntando a Voldemort, gritó con voz ronca:

-¡_Estímulo del_ _Escorpio!_

Voldemort levantó la cabeza y en el último momento logró repeler el ataque.

Harry solo vio un destello violento en sus ojos rojos y un rayo del mismo color volando hacia él, antes de que un terrible golpe en su estómago expulsara el aire de sus pulmones y lo arrojara hacia atrás. Y al momento siguiente, el mundo se sumió en la oscuridad.

*** * ***

Escuchó gritos. Gritos distantes y atormentados de los que olas de frío penetrante barrieron su cuerpo.

En la oscuridad, algo se movió. Algunas sombras aladas parecían succionar el espacio, en un intento de atraerlo hacia la espesa oscuridad. Las manos lo alcanzaron. Quería escapar lo más lejos posible de aquí, porque las emociones que generaban, eran insoportables. No sabía cómo llamar a estas criaturas, pero causaron pánico. Quería encogerse y pretender que no estaba allí. Tal vez entonces no lo notarán y se irán... pero se sintieron atraídos por sus sentimientos. La desesperación de la que se sacudió todo el cuerpo, el miedo del que se agarró la garganta para que fuera imposible respirar. Los dedos helados de alguien apretaron su corazón, perforando profundamente las afiladas garras e intentando arrancarlo de su pecho. O aplastarlo.

Un grito vino de alguna parte. Triste llanto en la oscuridad. De nuevo estaba solo, encerrado en un armario tapado. Golpeó y rascó la puerta, esperando salir, porque no quería estar solo. ¿Por qué no abren? ¿Por qué no vienen por él? Desde detrás de la puerta, se escucharon sus risas. Dudley se rió de él y crujió sus papas fritas favoritas. Su olor penetraba a través de las grietas, haciendo que su estómago se encogiera. Harry estaba tan hambriento, que con gusto habría comido el pan seco que tía Petunia estaba recogiendo en caso de que Dudley quisiera alimentar a los patos en el parque. Cualquier cosa para llenar su estómago gimiendo con al menos algo.

De repente, otro grito atravesó la oscuridad y luego un destello verde. El capullo caliente que lo envolvió, evitando que esta luz verde lo alcanzara. Abrazos fuertes.

_“Aléjate, estúpida mujer..."_

Y luego el abrazo desapareció. Solo estaba el frío que lo envolvía mientras estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, en el piso frío y miraba la puerta del armario.

Recordando ese calor.

Y luego, entonces...

La oscuridad adquirió una forma familiar. Harry reconoció esas líneas. Reconoció el frío que emanaba de la figura. E incluso si era solo un fantasma... estaba cálido en sus brazos.

*** * ***

La salida de la oscuridad hacia la luz, se parecía a una respiración profunda después de pasar demasiado tiempo bajo el agua. Esto sucedió de repente, y las sensaciones fueron como si hubiera vuelto a la vida después de haberle dicho adiós. Le dolían los pulmones y le latían los músculos.

Harry trató de levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera pudo moverse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar de un lugar a otro y parpadear, en un intento de dispersar la niebla, que parecía arrastrar todo. Las formas de los objetos parecían distorsionadas, como si estuviera mirando en un espejo roto. Y solo cuando Harry se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de lo que sucedió, se dio cuenta de que caer, debe haber roto los anteojos.

Sombras repugnantes todavía circulaban sobre él. Sus orejas sonaron y su cabeza se quebró como si fuera a explotar.

Algo frío tocó los tobillos, haciéndole estremecer. Reuniendo el resto de sus fuerzas, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio... una enorme serpiente que se deslizaba sobre sus piernas, tendida en el suelo.

-¿Tal vez saludarás a Nagini? - vino la gruesa voz amenazante de Voldemort.

Harry gimió, volteó un poco más la cabeza y vio una figura alta parada a cierta distancia.

>>Me decepcionas, muchacho. Tu acto no fue demasiado inteligente.

No tenía la fuerza para responder. Todo su cuerpo dolía terriblemente. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y caer en la oscuridad. No sentir nada. Olvidarse de todo...

Desvanecerse.

>>Ahora entenderás cómo terminan los que intentan discutir conmigo. Lo que has experimentado hasta ahora, te parecerá poco, en comparación con lo que tengo preparado para ti.

Harry cubrió sus doloridos párpados.

¿Por qué no puede Voldemort simplemente matarlo y ya? Entonces todo se acabaría.

En algún lugar de la periferia de su conciencia atormentada, el pensamiento se cernía sobre una pequeña botella escondida en la pernera del pantalón, pero la debilidad y la opacidad le hacían inútil pensar en ello.

Quería quedarse dormido. Y nunca más despertarse.

Pero era imposible... Necesita llevar a Voldemort consigo a toda costa. Esta botella es la única opción. ¿Pero por qué el cuchillo no lo aflojó? Tal vez la poción necesitaba estar borracha, ¿tal vez no se hundió en el cuchillo? Harry trató de recordar al menos algo sobre su acción, pero su cabeza estaba completamente inconsciente. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba ahora? Todo está perdido, no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Todos morirán, pero él no puede salvarlos. Una sensación de desesperación absoluta lo invadió, como si alguien estuviera extinguiendo todas las fuentes de luz más pequeñas en un túnel, sumergiéndolo en un abismo de desesperación, donde solo los gritos desgarradores se abrieron paso. Y los escuchó y los reconoció...

Dementores...

Harry se dio cuenta vagamente de que fueron ellos, quienes lo influenciaron tanto. La esperanza fue absorbida hasta que no quedó nada más que la desesperación más oscura. Estaban demasiado cerca...

Con gran dificultad, abrió los párpados y vio un palo dirigido a sí mismo y dos salsas ardientes. Luego se escucharon palabras tranquilas, y luego todo desapareció, ahogándose en la oscuridad.

De esta oscuridad surgieron de repente... manos. Surgieron del suelo, como si no pertenecieran al mundo de los vivos. Pálido, cubierto de piel verdosa arrugada, con largas y afiladas garras amarillentas. Se aferraron a sus brazos y piernas, tratando de arrastrarlo bajo tierra.

Harry comenzó a moverse, tratando de liberarse, pero había demasiadas manos. Se clavaron en su cuerpo, rasgaron su piel, se aferraron a su ropa, se ahogaron, apuntaron a su cara y tiraron del cabello. Llevaban carroña y azufre, y todos estaban cubiertos de moco espeso y pegajoso que manchaba sus dedos cuando luchaba contra sus ataques persistentes.

Eran muy fuertes y atacaban desde todas partes. El cuerpo le dolía, las manos las uñas estaban profundamente heridas y las abrasiones causadas por ellas ardían. Dos manos lo agarraron por el cuello con tanta fuerza que comenzó a ahogarse, pero no pudo hacer nada. Jadeó, se atragantó y gritó frenéticamente:

_¡Severus!_

Harry trató de aflojar su agarre, gritando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, pero se metieron en su boca, y él solo pudo gemir y soltarse.

_¡Severus!_

Un latido del corazón hizo eco en sus oídos. Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado, luchando con las manchas blancas que florecían ante sus ojos por la falta de oxígeno, y luego... lo vio.

Parado cerca, envuelto en una túnica negra. Su rostro estaba oculto a la sombra de su cabello, y Harry no podía verlo. En ese momento, Severus se inclinó hacia él y parecía que era suficiente con extender su mano para tocarlo...

Le daba vueltas la cabeza frenéticamente, le dolía el pecho y rogaba por el aire del que había sido privado. El cuerpo, agotado por la lucha, se congeló, y Harry dejó de temblar, mirando por debajo de los párpados entreabiertos, la cara de Severus.

Era... tan hermoso... Solo Severus podía mirarlo así... Solo él.

Quería acercarse a él. Tocarlo... Al menos el borde de su ropa. Estaba tan cerca...

Pero las manos malditas lo sostuvieron con demasiada fuerza.

-No tengo miedo - susurró Harry con gran dificultad, dando a estas palabras el resto del aire en sus pulmones.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry no vio nada más, porque estaba rodeado por una oscuridad impenetrable.


	92. El mundo está en tus ojos. (Parte I)

La mente, sumida en el abismo de la desesperación, busca agarrar al menos algo, cualquier cosa, aunque solo sea para reducir el dolor, convertir el sentimiento intolerable en otro, igual de fuerte, pero que permitiría dar paso a las emociones, deshacerse de la carga incluso un momento. Y la forma más fácil de hacer eso, es encontrar al culpable.

-¡Bastardo, la mataste! ¡Estás de su lado! - Ron gruñó, su mirada fija en Severus, que había olvidado de las reglas para dirigirse a sus mayores y acercarse rápidamente a un estado de locura total.

George, Fred y Greg, miraron a Ron en estado de shock. Ginny se congeló en su lugar, como si su hermano hubiera hablado de repente en un idioma desconocido. Parecían actores perplejos que de repente descubrieron que uno de los participantes en la acción, decidió cambiar el guión justo en el medio de la actuación, y si no reaccionaba a tiempo, la actuación sería inevitable. La única excepción fue Severus, que parecía tan tranquilo como si no hubiera esperado nada más del loco autor de esta producción.

Volviendo los ojos salvajemente, Ron miró alrededor del suelo bajo sus pies, y antes que pudieran detenerlo, levantó su varita y lanzó una maldición hiriente a Severus.

Snape no tuvo problemas para repelerlo, y rebotó hacia Ginny. Ella gritó y se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Los gemelos corrieron hacia su hermano y, agarrándolo, tratando de tomar la varita.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces?

Sin embargo, el odio lo cegó por completo. Escapó del agarre, golpeó a uno de sus hermanos con el codo, directo en el estómago, y al mismo tiempo clavó el puño en la cara del otro, volvió a apuntar con su varita a Severus y gritando desesperadamente:

-¡_Reducto! - _Snape rechazó el ataque a la velocidad del rayo y lanzó el desarme, que golpeó a Ron en el pecho con tanta fuerza, que voló unos metros hacia atrás. Con un fuerte gemido, el joven cayó de espaldas a gran escala.

Fred y George corrieron inmediatamente hacia su hermano, lo agarraron por los hombros y lo presionaron contra el suelo, evitando que se levantara.

-¡Ron, para! Estás actuando como un loco - gritó uno de ellos, limpiando su manga abundantemente con sangre de la nariz.

-¡NO! Déjame ir. ¡No sabes nada! - Gritó Ron, sacudiéndose violentamente e intentando liberarse. - ¡Mató a los Aurores! ¡Lo he visto! ¡Y estoy seguro de que la mató! ¡Él es un maldito traidor! ¡Un asesino!

Los gemelos se congelaron y se volvieron hacia él. Severus sintió que varios pares de ojos lo miraban sospechosamente.

Genial. Solo que esto no fue suficiente...

-¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Fred Weasley, dejando ir a su hermano y poniéndose de pie.

Severus miró a su alrededor. Las varitas de los tres Weasley y los chicos de Ravenclaw estaban dirigidas a él.

¡Ingratos, estúpidos e imbéciles! Era necesario salir de aquí tan pronto como aparecieron. Esos Weasley siempre tenían un problema. Por supuesto, no iba a explicarse a ellos ni a perder un tiempo precioso en disputas sin sentido.

-Ginny, ven aquí - susurró Greg, pero tan pronto como la mirada de Snape cayó sobre la chica que lentamente se levantaba de sus rodillas y lo miraba incrédula, los reflejos refinados del depredador funcionaron por años automáticamente. Corriendo hacia ella, inmediatamente le sujetó el cuello por el codo y, poniendo la punta de su varita en la sien, cerró su cuerpo como un escudo.

-Déjala ir - gritó Greg, agarrando su varita aún más firmemente con dedos temblorosos.

-Si yo fuera tú, bajaría esas varas, a menos que, por supuesto, prefieras poner a tu hermana en peligro - siseó, mirando a los rostros atónitos.

-¡Te dije que es un traidor! ¡Maldito bastardo astuto! - Ron gruñó, apuntando a Snape y mirándolo con tanta furia como si quisiera incinerar en su lugar.

A juzgar por la vista de los gemelos, se debatieron entre querer correr hacia Snape con sus propias manos y temer dañar a su hermana.

-Déjala ir, aquí está mi varita - dijo Fred, extendiendo la mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo bajando la varita.

-¡No! ¡La matará de todos modos, tal como ha matado a Hermione! - Exclamó Ron, dando un paso adelante.

-¡Cálmate, Ron, y suelta la maldita varita! - George ladró, corriendo hacia su hermano, pero en ese momento hubo voces, y después de dos destellos de la niebla, Molly y Arthur Weasley, salieron corriendo.

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Les prohibimos que se alejen! - gritó Molly, corriendo hacia los hijos. Su manto estaba hecho jirones y sucio, como si estuviera rasgando matorrales espinosos. - ¿Saben cuánto tiempo llevamos buscándolos? Ron, gracias a Merlín, ¡estás aquí! ¿Y dónde está tu...? - Su ansiosa mirada de cara a cara, cayó repentinamente sobre Snape, retirándose lentamente. - Severus, ¿qué estás haciendo? - La sorpresa sonó en su voz, y al mismo tiempo, Arthur apuntó su varita hacia él. Logrando atar los hechos.

-Severus, deja ir a nuestra hija - dijo bruscamente.

Agarrando fuertemente la garganta de la rehén, Snape dio otro paso atrás. La niña gritó de dolor.

-Tus cachorros me atacaron. Te doy consejos para el futuro: ¡mantenlos con una correa corta, o tendré que matar a todos!

-¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mis hijos! - Dijo Molly, parándose al lado de su esposo y levantando su varita.

_“Severus...”_

Su primer deseo fue girar la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía esta voz cálida y familiar, pero logró apartarse. No debía perder la vigilancia. Incluso por un momento. Eso era sólo una ilusión...

_“Severus...”_

Merlín, cómo le gustaría responder a esa voz… Decirle que resista, que ya está cerca, que iba en camino...

-¡Severus! - El agudo grito de Arthur Weasley lo sacó del calor y lo devolvió al campo de batalla cubierto de cadáveres.

-¡Aléjate! - Murmuró Snape, dando otro paso atrás, pero antes de que cualquiera de los presentes lograra reaccionar de alguna manera a eso, el aire estalló en los hechizos que volaban detrás de la cortina de humo.

Los Weasley se dispersaron por el claro, reflejando los hechizos y, a su vez, atacando a las figuras oscuras que se apresuraban en la oscuridad, pero Molly no vio nada más que a su hija. Sin embargo, Severus no estaba a punto de perder a su rehén. Después de todo, independientemente de si la deja, tratando de escapar o la lleva con él, pueden perseguirlo. Y con la niña, tiene la oportunidad de garantizar al menos algo de seguridad.

Reflejando el hechizo rebotando en ellos, volvió a poner la varita en la cabeza de la desesperada Ginny.

-¡_Imperio! - _Susurró y dio otra orden.

El Weasley más joven, inmediatamente dejó de temblar y se congeló como una muñeca dócil.

-¡_Impedimento! _\- arrojó a Molly hacia él, tan pronto como ella hizo frente a pisar su bebida.

Severus levantó su varita para repeler el ataque, pero Ginny fue más rápida.

-¡_Protego! - _El hechizo de la madre salió volando del escudo invocado por su hija, y Severus no tuvo duda de que recordaría la cara sorprendida de Molly durante mucho tiempo.

-Buena chica - comentó burlonamente, curvando sus labios, al momento siguiente ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, antes de esconderse en el humo, Snape se dio cuenta de cómo cuatro nuevos Eaters, estaban presionando a Weasley. 

El humo proporcionaba un camuflaje superior. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que los Weasley se defiendan y continúen la búsqueda. Hay buenas posibilidades de que no puedan encontrarlo en absoluto.

Miró al Gryffindor pelirrojo que corría cerca.

Especialmente ahora, cuando su hija está con él como escudo humano y, además, está lista para cumplir cualquiera de sus órdenes.

*** * ***

Severus sabía que preguntar a todos los Devoradores, por supuesto, siempre que pudiera desarmarlo, sobre dónde estaba Malfoy ahora, era tan inútil como tratar de averiguar, dónde se escondía el Señor Oscuro. Era necesario encontrar a alguien del círculo más alto y cooperar.

Bellatrix, Grayback y Nott estaban muertos. ¿Quién queda?

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron.

¡Yaksley!

Y parece saber dónde encontrarlo...

Miró las llamas que se alzaban y se dirigió hacia allí. Con cada paso, el aire se volvió más saturado de quemaduras y el humo se hizo más espeso.

De vez en cuando, grupos de magos o Aurores solitarios, pasaban corriendo, y cada vez Severus se escondía en el humo, sin soltar a la Weasley más joven.

-Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?

El diablo, escondiéndose de los Aurores, voló hacia varios Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs, que se habían extraviado, entre los cuales vio los rostros sorprendidos de Lavender Brown y Hannah Abbott. No había tiempo para detenerse, así que los pasó apresuradamente, arrojando una sacudida:

-¡Sal de aquí!

El calor se estaba volviendo insoportable. Ahora, en lugar de los Aurores, se encontraron con los Mortífagos corriendo hacia ellos, y Severus tenía que estar alerta todo el tiempo para que no los vieran. Debe admitir, que la Weasley fue muy útil, reflejando casi todos los ataques y dando vueltas alrededor de él, como un cachorro joven y enojado, sonriendo con dientes a cualquiera que pudiera amenazar al dueño.

Por supuesto, sería mucho más simple si el Comedor lo considerara suyo. Pero después de que el Señor Oscuro tuvo que contar sobre él, convencerlos de esto se volvió casi imposible, sin mencionar que...

Con cada paso, el ruido de la batalla se intensificaba: los gritos de los combates y los gritos de los heridos se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

Y hubo un fuego furioso. Severus lo vio más claramente. Una llama que todo lo devora, después de la cual solo quedaba la tierra quemada en el suelo, sobre la cual aquí y allá yacían los cuerpos quemados de los Comedores. Pero la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos, cuando la cortina de humo se abrió de repente, superó toda imaginación.

Vio una cadena viva de Eaters, que rodeaba una figura con una túnica azul claro. El rugiente muro de fuego que creció alrededor del director, como un capullo mortal que se tragó a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse, no se acercó a ellos. Sus ataques se estrellaron contra una llama rugiente, cuyas lenguas se parecían a monstruosos tentáculos. Toda la tierra alrededor estaba cubierta de cadáveres medio quemados, un hedor sofocante de azufre se elevó en el aire.

Para la mayoría de los atacantes, ese espectáculo era evidencia suficiente del poder de Dumbledore, el único mago a quien el Señor Oscuro temía, y para muchos envió lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de la muerte.

Severus miró a su alrededor.

Parte de los que no estaban ocupados tratando de matar al director de los Comedores, formaron algo así como un guardia, cuya tarea era cubrir a los atacantes en caso de la aparición repentina de Aurores. Los muertos también estaban aquí, ya que Severus también vio cadáveres intactos por el fuego entre los cuerpos quemados.

Peligro.

Si intenta acercarse, los guardias pueden atacarlo. Pero... no hay otra manera. Es necesario... Miró a la chica que estaba a su lado… es necesario hacerles dudar de sus intenciones.

Con su mano izquierda, agarró a la Weasley por el cabello y la atrajo hacia él, sosteniendo su varita contra su garganta.

-¡Espera! - Vino la voz de Rowley.

Muy bien. Con idiotas como este, no debería haber ningún problema especial.

-Baja la varita, Rowley. Estoy buscando a Yaxley. Un Auror me persigue. Se dieron cuenta de que estaba de su lado, y ahora están tratando de matarme.

La duda y la lucha interna se reflejaron en la cara del comedor.

-¿Por qué necesitas a esa pequeña perra? - Preguntó, señalando a la tranquila Ginny.

-Es un seguro - murmuró Severus. - No hay tiempo para explicar. Entonces, ¿dónde está él?

El juerguista lo miró a los ojos, tratando de distinguir la falsedad en ellos, luego a Ginny y, finalmente, a la pared de humo que los envolvía.

-A la izquierda - murmuró... - Pero si pretendes algo... - Rowley se acercó y mostró su boca sin dientes como si quisiera morder. - Estás loco si te pinchas aquí, donde todo está en tu contra.

-¿Tan loco como él? - Preguntó Severus, señalando a Dumbledore y sonriendo irónicamente.

A juzgar por la tonta mina de Rowley, no entendió sus palabras. Pero al segundo siguiente, Severus se olvidó de él, cuando un grupo de magos salió de detrás de una cortina de humo y el guardia corrió hacia ellos.

Snape siguió su propio camino, todavía sosteniendo a la chica frente a él.

El calor que emanaba de la pared de fuego le quemó la piel cuando, moviéndose detrás de la espalda del atacante de Dumbledore, buscó el cabello rubio de Yaxley entre ellos.

Hasta ahora, el plan parecía simple y claro, pero carecía del elemento más importante: convencer a esa bestia sedienta de sangre, de que era leal al Señor. Algo que destruiría todas las sospechas de una vez por todas, de modo que ninguno de ellos se atreviera a bloquear su camino hacia Potter.

El tiempo se estaba derritiendo rápidamente. Severus pensó que lo sentía fluir irrevocablemente entre sus dedos. Discutir con la guardería podría tomar unos minutos más, y atacarlo en medio de una multitud de comedores, para extraer información que tal vez no tenga, equivalía a suicidio.

Era necesario hacerles creer.

Girando la cabeza, miró al director. Severus sintió la fuerza que emanaba de él. Dumbledore describió los amplios círculos en el aire con su varita, haciendo que las lenguas de fuego se elevaran hacia el cielo. Mientras Albus estaba rodeado por un anillo de Fuego Infernal, era invulnerable e inaccesible.

Severus miró a los rostros cada vez más enojados de los comedores.

Se necesitaba algo para detener la juerga del elemento fuego, para romper el anillo mortal.

Una espesa oscuridad impenetrable inundó sus ojos, sus dedos apretados fuertemente en su cabello rojo.

Suena como... Tener el remedio correcto...

En ese momento, notó a Yaxley y, sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia él, arrastrando a la Weasley detrás de él.

-¡Hola, Yaxley! - dijo, acercándose a un compañero sudoroso. - Me parece que tienes un pequeño problema.

-Severus... - Los labios del Revelador se estiraron en una sonrisa sarcástica. – Bueno… Es sorprendente que sigas vivo, considerando cuántas personas quieren contactarte...

-Tengo muchos talentos - respondió Severus con calma, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué viniste? Mi única palabra, y te llevaremos al Señor Oscuro en bandeja de plata.

Sin pestañear, extendió la penetrante mirada de ojos brillantes.

-Entonces, lo que el Señor Oscuro anhela recibir, desaparecerá para siempre. Y no quisiera estar en el lugar de quien lo privará de su deseo.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Yaxley.

-Bueno, ¿dime la razón por la que no puedo matarte y tomar esto por la fuerza?

-Pruébalo - respondió Severus con calma. - Si estás tan seguro de que el Señor Oscuro te recompensará por matar a la única persona que puede ayudarlo a quitarle el poder a Potter, entonces te deseo buena suerte. Pero ambos sabemos muy bien, que no puedes matarme — susurró Severus, acercándose. - Tienes una orden diferente.

-Pero podemos hacer que nos ruegues morir - objetó Yaxley, y Severus vio que la varita del Mortífago apuntaba hacia él, lo que reaccionó con la velocidad del rayo al orden no verbal del anciano.

-Entonces dime... - Severus susurró con una voz aún más grave y grave. - Como estás tan bien informado... ¿Crees que arriesgaría mi vida si no estuviera de tu lado? - Sintió que un pesebre vacilaba. Excelente… - ¿Traería a esta estúpida mocosa conmigo, como escudo humano? ¿Conoces a los Weasley? ¡Ella es su hija

La mirada de Yaxley se dirigió a la chica que miraba estúpidamente el vacío. En ese momento, uno de los Juerguistas dio un paso adelante, se acercó a Yaxley y se inclinó hacia su oído. Severus lo reconoció. Estaba con Nott, pero cuando aparecieron los Aurores y murió Nott, éste huyó del campo de batalla junto con los otros sobrevivientes.

Merlín, y si había logrado apoyar a los Aurores entonces...

Snape sintió la mirada de Yaxley sobre él.

-Digamos que te creo, lo suficiente como para no matarte de inmediato y darte la oportunidad de presentar tus argumentos - susurró, dando un paso hacia Severus y midiendo su mirada helada. - ¿Qué necesitas?

-Información. A cambio del servicio - dijo Severus. - Dime dónde está Malfoy. Y te salvaré de tu pequeño problema...

Y con su mirada señaló el rugiente muro de fuego que rodeaba a Dumbledore, y una risita salió de sus labios.

-¿Y cómo harías eso? Mira… - Yaxley agitó la mano - ¿Nuestra gente ni siquiera pueden acercarse a él, y quieres tratar con él, solo? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Crees que no te conozco, Severus? Siempre fuiste una serpiente submarina, pero solo un idiota podía decidir que creería en esas tonterías.

-No voy a acercarme a él - dijo Snape con calma, mirándolo directamente a los ojos aburridos. - Hagan espacio para mí y pídales a los demás que se preparen para el ataque.

Las cejas brillantes de Yaxley convergieron sobre el puente de la nariz. Severus casi podía sentir sus pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza, un eco de su arduo trabajo creando ondas en la superficie de la conciencia.

A menudo pensaba por qué tantas personas lo suficientemente inteligentes como para elevarse, realmente prestan tan poca atención a las posibilidades de oclusión, exponiendo así sus pensamientos, como si fueran pinturas en una galería, condenándose a la derrota.

Severus se enteró de la decisión de Yuxley antes de abrir la boca.

-Si intentas... - siseó en su rostro. – Si solo te atreves a lanzar algún tipo de truco, y tus pequeñas piezas volarán por el lugar.

Dirigiéndose al Drunker más cercano, Yaxley le dio la orden necesaria y le ordenó que se la pasara al resto.

Los que estaban cerca retrocedieron, revelando un acercamiento a la meta.

Severus miró al director, rodeado por una llama rugiente. Ahora estaba de espaldas a él y no podía ver a Snape parado entre los Mortífagos.

Dumbledore... Por supuesto, logró conocer bien a su maestro de pociones a lo largo de los años. Se las arregló para mirar en los rincones más oscuros de su alma, y también tomar todo de él, quitando el donativo. Pero el director olvidó una cosa: cuando estás demasiado concentrado, observando a otros, puedes olvidar que te están observando de cerca…

Albus era un manipulador. Estaba cegado por su papel de líder y, sin pestañear, estaba listo para usar a cualquiera por el bien de la victoria.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron burlonamente.

En esencia, era muy similar al director.

Pero también había una diferencia muy significativa entre ellos...

Inclinándose hacia la oreja de la Weasley parada frente a él, señaló una figura envuelta en seda azul y en un susurro ordenó:

-Corre hacia él.

Dumbledore nunca fue un asesino.

La niña corrió hacia el director. Los Mortífagos se separaron, mirando con asombro a la pequeña figura solitaria corriendo hacia el ardiente tornado.

No había sangre inocente en las manos de Albus. No miró a los ojos que se desvanecían, suplicando piedad.

Permitió que otros hicieran esto en lugar de él.

Mientras se acercaba al muro de fuego, Ginny instintivamente levantó la mano, tratando de protegerse del calor abrasador.

Una lengua de fuego lamió su hombro izquierdo y la mitad de su rostro, y luego un grito penetrante salió de la garganta de la niña, haciendo que Dumbledore se diera la vuelta bruscamente. La llama se apagó inmediatamente, liberando de un abrazo ardiente un cuerpo que se hundió en el suelo, escoltado por la mirada sorprendida del viejo mago. Se hizo el silencio.

-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_! - El rugido ensordecedor, brotando de docenas de tragos, y los deslumbrantes rayos verdes que volaban por todos lados, hicieron que Severus cubriera sus ojos, pero vio claramente cómo una tras otra, las maldiciones mortales golpeaban el cuerpo envuelto en un manto azul, temblando bajo estos golpes, como una marioneta flácida. Agonizante en las garras de la muerte.

Severus bajó lentamente la mano, y al instante siguiente un grito triunfante se extendió por el bosque. Los ojos negros como el alquitrán no se movieron del cuerpo de Dumbledore tirado en el suelo.

Necesita retratar la satisfacción. Triunfo. Quizás incluso un alivio.

Pero en ese momento no sintió nada. Nada en absoluto.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Estoy impresionado, Severus! - La alegre voz de Jaxley lo hizo finalmente apartar la vista de los restos de Albus. Los Mortífagos que los rodeaban comenzaron a dispersarse, tratando de lidiar con los restos del ejército de Dumbledore lo más rápido posible. - Siempre me pregunté por qué el Señor Oscuro te trataba como su mano derecha. Parece que lo tengo ahora.

Severus fijó su mirada helada en él.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy? - Preguntó con frialdad.

Yaxley suspiró y lo miró atentamente.

-Francamente, no entiendo por qué el Señor Oscuro le ordenó que se sentara en ese lugar, mientras nosotros arriesgamos nuestros traseros aquí - murmuró, señalando los cuerpos que estaban por ahí. - Al final, Potter ya está con nosotros... - Severus sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, pero no se traicionó con el más mínimo movimiento. - Pero siempre tuvo una moda extraña en ese puntaje. ¿Ves esa colina? - Señaló una pequeña colina a la derecha. - Un árbol solitario se encuentra justo detrás de él, a unos 800 metros de distancia. Se suponía que Malfoy se encontraría allí justo después de la batalla. Pero en cuanto a mí... - Su mirada se deslizó sobre el cadáver de Dumbledore... - La batalla ha terminado - agregó con una burla.

Yaxley se alejó y Severus lo miró. Un minuto después, no quedaba nadie en el claro, excepto él y los muertos. Miró a su alrededor a la tierra quemada y humeante.

Y ahí estaba ella. Weasley yacía con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, su cuerpo temblaba. Lentamente caminó hacia arriba y miró hacia abajo.

La mitad de su cara y cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta la cintura, estaban muy quemados. El ojo izquierdo no era visible en absoluto. El derecho, abierto de par en par, miraba al cielo, y el tormento se reflejó en esa mirada. El fuego debe haber dañado sus ligamentos porque tenía la boca abierta, pero no salió un solo sonido. Sin embargo, Severus no necesitaba escucharla, sintió que su mente gritaba de dolor.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una de las botellas. Lo descorchó, se inclinó sobre la niña y vertió 'Elixir de Morfeo' en su boca. El grito cesó y el cuerpo sorprendente se relajó. El cerebro cayó en un sueño.

Si la encontramos rápidamente, existe la posibilidad de que sobreviva.

Severus se enderezó y miró el humo que se desvanecía gradualmente. Gracias a él, la balanza ahora se inclinaba a favor del Señor Oscuro y sus partidarios. Dondequiera que mirara, en todas las partes pueden ver figuras envueltas en túnicas oscuras y destellos de hechizos lanzados por ellos.

Si al menos alguien sobrevive para encontrarla ...

Los aspectos faciales de Severus se volvieron aún más duros, la oscuridad se extendió en sus ojos, absorbiendo los restos de luz. Apretó los labios y se volvió lentamente, un punto de alejarse, cuando se arrepintió escuchó un ruido sordo, como si alguien cercano hubiera molestado a una manada de búfalos. Dándose la vuelta, Severus vio un gran grupo de centauros descendiente de la pendiente. Una vez en la llanura, se alinearon instantáneamente en orden de batalla y corrieron hacia los Mortífagos. El cielo se oscureció con flechas y hechizos de represalia, disparados por ellos.

Sin embargo, antes de que los ejércitos en guerra convergen, Severus se dio la vuelta y miró la colina indicada por Yaxley.

No importaba quién ganaba esta guerra sin sentido. Absolutamente ninguno.

Porque para Severus, la victoria solo podría tener un gusto.

El sabor de la vainilla con chocolate.


	93. El mundo está es tus ojos. (Parte II)

El árbol resultó ser rechoncho y sombrío. Desde la distancia, parecía una palma que sobresalía del suelo con largas ramas en forma de dedos. Privado de hojas, con una corona líquida, se parecía a una sombra misteriosa. Era como si la sangre de todos los que murieron hoy, fuera absorbida por el suelo, envenenando las raíces de cada planta en el distrito, y convirtiéndose en algo que puede removerse en cualquier momento, enroscarse alrededor de las piernas y, finalmente, atraer a todos los seres vivos a su matriz muerta.

Y ahora, al pie de esta quimera, había una figura solitaria. El viento agitaba el largo cabello rubio del mago, mientras él mismo miraba a Severus que se acercaba.

Incluso en ese lugar, Lucius Malfoy no tenía la intención de separarse ni de sus botas de charol, ni de su capa forrada de terciopelo. Parecía que estaba esperando el momento en que terminara la batalla, y ser posible pasar entre los cadáveres de los enemigos derrotados con la orgullosa huella del vencedor y finalmente completar su tarea. La tarea que el mismo Señor Oscuro le había confiado, y que no asumía absolutamente que la bestia medio muerta conducida, que, junto con otros traidores, tenía que arrastrarse sobre su vientre, por temor a esperar su llegada, llegaría a él. Si, en excelente estado.

La varita se deslizó en la palma de Lucius antes de que pudiera pensar en conseguirla.

Severus vio esto desde lejos, pero no tuvo que preparar su arma para la batalla, ya que no se la había quitado de las manos todo este tiempo.

No iba a negociar. Tenía un objetivo, y si Malfoy era el único que conoce el camino hacia el, entonces encontrará la manera de hacer que se lo muestre. Incluso si esto es lo último que Malfoy podrá hacer antes de dejar de respirar. Pero Severus tampoco iba a subestimar a su enemigo, porque estaba seguro de que después de esta reunión, solo uno de ellos podría salir de ahí.

Se congelaron uno frente al otro, apuntando con sus varitas. Los ojos se reducen en concentración, cada músculo del cuerpo está tenso, listo para responder al más mínimo movimiento del enemigo, para lanzar un hechizo.

El fuego que ardía en los ojos grises de Malfoy, reflejaba una sensación tan pura y agotadora, que Severus nunca había visto antes. Sabía su nombre y el hecho de que este sentimiento era más fuerte que el miedo a la ira del Señor Oscuro, o la sed primitiva de sangre. También hizo a Malfoy mucho más peligroso de lo que cabría esperar.

-¿Estás perdido, Severus? - Malfoy preguntó en voz baja, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

En lugar de responder, Snape frunció el ceño y siseó amenazadoramente:

-¿Te das cuenta de que esos comentarios miserables antes de la pelea, son una señal de pánico, Lucius?

Los ojos grises brillaron y dedos elegantes se apretaron alrededor de la varita.

-No sé cómo lograste llegar tan lejos, pero aquí tu camino terminará - dijo Malfoy, poniendo todo el veneno posible en sus palabras. - Pero primero dame la poción.

Los labios de Severus se torcieron ligeramente, como si Malfoy hubiera dicho una broma inusualmente buena.

-Sabes que eso no sucederá. Llévame al Señor Oscuro. Para ti, esta será la única oportunidad de ver la botella.

-Solo hay un lugar en el mundo donde me gustaría enviarte, y eso es una tumba - Lucius apretó los dientes, su mirada llena de odio hacia Severus. - Espero que recuerdes mi juramento…

-¿Es posible olvidar eso? - Snape dijo fríamente, agarrando el palo de su varita con más firmeza. - Y tú, Lucius... ¿Recuerdas cómo terminaron aquellos que se atrevieron a interponerse en mi camino?

Esas palabras desencadenaron un nuevo destello de los sentimientos ya congelados dentro de Snape.

Excelente. Es necesario provocarlo. Hacerle perder los estribos. Malfoy debe atacar primero. De lo contrario, todo se habría ido por la borda...

-¿Te consideras tan astuto? - Lucius dijo en voz baja. - ¿Crees que tu capacidad de esquivar y mentir, se puede comparar con el poder real? Te diré algo, Severus… Cuando el Señor Oscuro se deshizo de ti, fue él, quien me hizo su mano derecha. Me lo contó todo… Cómo te divertiste con Potter… Sobre lo que deberías haber hecho con él. Y cómo perdiste. Y el hecho de que Dumbledore y su ejército aparecieron aquí casi después del niño, y lograste llegar hasta aquí, solo dice una cosa... que realmente eres un traidor. - Se detuvo por un momento, como si esperara a que Severus reaccionara, pero solo frunció el ceño. La cara de Snape no reflejaba ninguna emoción, como si Malfoy no lo hubiera tocado lo más mínimo. - Nunca entenderé cómo un mocoso sin valor, logró convertirte tanto, que traicionaste al Señor Oscuro. Pero no importa. Potter ya está muerto, y espero que haya muerto con mucho dolor. Es una pena que no haya tenido que escuchar sus gritos desesperados: "¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Me duele mucho!” Estoy seguro de que pateó sus piernas y tembló desesperadamente, buscándote, pero no acudiste en su ayuda, él nunca te verá. Fue como un cachorro patético.

Ni un solo músculo revoloteó en la cara de Severus. Parecía una máscara tallada en piedra, una llama helada ardía en sus ojos. Toda su postura expresaba una compostura excepcional, y solo una vena palpitante en su pecho, traicionaba los sentimientos devorando su alma.

La falta de reacción anticipada de Malfoy causó una mueca de decepción enojada.

Eligió la estrategia de comportamiento correcta, pero olvidó con quién estaba tratando...

-Buen intento. - Severus sonaba superioridad perezosa. - Pero no vine aquí en aras de la discusión. La poción que sabes, está conmigo. Y sabes muy bien que no te la daré voluntariamente. Y sé que incluso estás listo para violar la orden del Señor Oscuro, aunque solo sea para vengarte por la muerte de tu esposa y la locura de tu hijo. Entonces, la pelea es inevitable. Además, sabes que no me rendiré, así como no me vas a ceder. La conclusión obvia se desprende de esto: uno de nosotros tendrá que morir.

Malfoy sonrió vilmente.

-Pero olvidaste algo, Severus. Sobre mi ventaja. Y consiste en el hecho de que si me matas, nunca llegarás a Potter. Así que no importa cuál de nosotros muera en la próxima batalla, ganaré.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos agujeros estrechos y oscuros.

-Y qué piensas, ¿por qué sigues respirando? Parece que lo olvidaste: para derrotar al enemigo, no es necesario matarlo. Entonces, cuando reciba la información que necesito de ti, me ocuparé de que le hagas compañía a tu hijo - dijo Severus, dando un paso hacia Malfoy. - Pero no lo encontrarás en tus pesadillas. Oh, no... Tú, Lucius, tienes miedo de cosas completamente diferentes, ¿no? Conozco todos tus miedos y sin dudarlo aprovecharé eso.

Malfoy se puso un poco pálido, pero logró recuperarse rápidamente.

-No, Severus. Me pagarás hoy, por todo lo que has hecho. Por todo lo que me quitaste. Por cada error que cometiste.

-Ya pagué el precio más alto - Severus volvió su mirada a la mano de Lucius, donde estaba la Marca de la Oscuridad. - Pero no voy a hacerlo.

La cara de Malfoy se retorció de dolor, y Snape se dio cuenta de que había logrado destruir las barreras internas que aún retenían el odio que brillaba en sus ojos grises, y que ahora brotó de la garganta de Lucius en una penetrante médula ósea:

-¡_LACRIMA!_

-¡_Protego Maxima! - _Gritó Severus, cerrándose de un destello cegador que estalló en la varita de Malfoy.

Sin embargo, el escudo mágico más fuerte se hizo añicos como el cristal bajo el golpe de un hechizo intensificado por la sed de venganza.

Severus se tambaleó y dio un paso atrás, tratando de restablecer el equilibrio cuando Lucius gruñó:

-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Y no tuvo tiempo para evadir o rebotar. Un rayo verde lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tren que volaba a toda velocidad. Su cuerpo se elevó y rodó varias veces en el aire antes de caer boca abajo en el suelo.

Hubo un silencio resonante. Todo alrededor se congeló, limitado por la inmovilidad, e incluso el viento no parecía atreverse a tocar la figura que yacía en los pliegues de la oscuridad.

Lucius bajó su varita. Sus grandes ojos, sin mirar hacia arriba, miraron la silueta congelada, como si no pudiera creer lo que había hecho. Pero ya en el siguiente instante, el asombro en su rostro fue reemplazado por una expresión de triunfo absoluto.

Malfoy fue hacia el cuerpo extendido, una cruel sonrisa de satisfacción vagó por sus labios. Permaneciendo sobre una figura envuelta en una capa negra cubierta de barro, como si estuviera en una mortaja, se inclinó hacia ella y pronunció el tono burlón del ganador:

-Te dije que me pagarías por todo. Pero pensaste que eras tan hábil, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está tu destreza ahora, traidor miserable? Nunca podrías igualarme. ¡Nunca! Y el Señor Oscuro seguramente me recompensará cuando personalmente le lleve la poción.

Escondiendo su varita en los pliegues de su manto, Lucius extendió su mano hacia el cuerpo para darle la vuelta. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos se sumergieron en las olas de tela negra, como en una bruma fría y parecida al agua, se puso pálido.

En el siguiente instante, un ligero soplo de magia tocó la parte posterior de su cabeza y, lavándose el cuerpo con una brisa húmeda, atravesó las garras heladas y golpeó los nervios. Sus brazos y piernas estaban inmediatamente entumecidos, y cayó de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo, lleno de asombro y horror indescriptible.

El cuerpo que yacía a su lado, envuelto en una capa negra, comenzó a derretirse, y al segundo siguiente, a un paso de Lucius, una figura oscura tejida desde el aire, que adquirió un perfil cada vez más claro.

Severus obstruyó la botella con un elixir que neutraliza la acción de la poción del Camaleón y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Giró su mirada hacia donde desapareció su doble, y en ese momento cuando no quedaba rastro de él, una expresión de agotamiento total apareció en el rostro de Snape. Doblado por la mitad y apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre las rodillas, respiraba con dificultad: parecía que la mitad de todo el poder mágico lo había abandonado. Sin embargo, después de un minuto se enderezó, buscó nuevamente en su bolsillo, del cual sacó un pequeño frasco y bebió un poco.

Eso debería ser suficiente. No sabe en qué condición se encontrará_ Harry_... y necesita ahorrar tanto como sea posible. Para _él_.

La poción ayudó. Se derramó sobre el cuerpo en una ola de fuego, calentando y devolviendo parte de la fuerza perdida. Y para una recuperación completa tomará algún tiempo. Para mantener el hechizo de las Sombras durante tanto tiempo, tuvo que sacrificar demasiada energía. Pero valió la pena.

Severus miró el cuerpo inmóvil de Lucius Malfoy. Un hechizo paralizante ordinario, aplicado desde una distancia de varios milímetros, fue suficiente para hacer al enemigo completamente inofensivo.

Aunque debe reconocerse que resistió con dignidad. Severus sabía que no podía ser el que atacara primero, ya que en ese caso, Lucius habría visto dos destellos idénticos y habría adivinado el truco. Tuvo que sacrificar su doble, para calmar la vigilancia de Malfoy. Y tuvo éxito.

No podía darse el lujo de luchar honestamente. Tal vez en una situación diferente... pero ahora el riesgo era demasiado grande. Si Lucius de alguna manera lograba lastimarlo... no, ¡eso no podía permitirse! No ahora, que necesita toda su fuerza para arrancar a Harry de sus garras.

Arrodillándose junto a su cuerpo inmóvil, Severus lo miró a los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí hubieras dirigido tu dolorosa sed de venganza contra el que da órdenes y es la verdadera causa de todos tus problemas, y no contra el que ejecuta esas órdenes... tal vez esta guerra no hubiera sucedido. Pero nunca pudiste enfrentar la verdad. Estás demasiado cegado por el orgullo y la envidia insaciable. Fueron ellos quienes te llevaron al colapso. - Severus se inclinó aún más, mirando las pupilas de Malfoy y abriendo un camino en su mente. - Y lo haré para que de ahora en adelante, nunca lo olvides. Esa será tu redención.

Snape se cubrió los párpados y respiró hondo, sintiendo la piel de gallina corriendo por sus sienes y un ligero temblor de sus dedos desapareciendo. Gracias a la poción, sus poderes se recuperaron diez veces más rápido. La magia regresó, llenándolo de su calor.

Unos minutos más tarde abrió los ojos. La oscuridad en sus ojos se hizo más profunda y fría mientras susurraba:

-_Legilimens Evocis_ \- Su mente se hundió en la mente frustrada de Lucius, como un cuchillo en mantequilla suave, encontrándose en una caja sucia y apretada, cuyas paredes estaban hechas de sangre coagulada.

Severus se metió en el mar espeso y oscilante de los recuerdos de Malfoy, queriendo encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

_“¿Dónde está Potter? ¿Dónde está el señor oscuro?”_

Esperaba encontrarlo en el primer intento... sin embargo, eso no sucedió. ¡Pero él debe estar aquí! Si Lucius era el único que poseía este conocimiento, debería estar en la superficie e inmediatamente aparecer en la llamada. ¿Por qué no sucedió esto?

Severus se hundió más y más, profundizando en imágenes y recuerdos entretejidos, clasificando fragmentos de conversaciones y pensamientos, hundiéndose más profundamente...

_“Me encontrarás... solo cuando lo consigas. Descubriré cuando esto suceda. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor. Severus es muy ágil, ten cuidado con él. Él no podrá encontrarme, y tú vendrás a mí cuando llegue el momento.”_

_“¿Pero mi Señor? ¿Cómo lo sabré? ¿Cómo llegaré a ti?”_

_“Nadie más que tú puedes venir a mí. Solo hay un camino. Pero solo los más devotos lo encontrarán. Encontrará un camino, otros no podrán usarlo. Nadie puede hacerlo excepto tú.”_

Más profundo. Aún más profundo.

A través de la locura y la desesperación. A través de la muerte y el miedo paralizante.

¿Dónde está el lugar? ¡Debe haber alguna pista! ¡Malfoy probablemente sabía algo más!

Pero Severus también sintió que cuanto más se hundía, más se alejaba del objetivo. La ira comenzó a hervir en él, quemando todo lo que caía en el camino, incinerando recuerdos que no querían dar la respuesta deseada.

¡Pero esto es imposible! Malfoy era su llave. ¿Dónde están estas jodidas puertas? ¿DÓNDE?

Severus buscó a ciegas, al tacto, se sumergió en los rincones más oscuros de esa conciencia envenenada, con la esperanza de tropezar con la información que necesitaba, y su ira crecía con cada minuto.

Algunas puertas se cerraron frente a él, y luego estalló en fuerza, continuando buscando, hasta que en algún momento se encontró en el vacío silencio y la oscuridad. En el último minuto, Severus se liberó de su mente muerta, jadeando por aire frío y tratando de lidiar con los mareos. Su mirada se volvió más clara, estableciéndose en la cara lívida de Lucius Malfoy: la sangre fluía de su nariz y sus ojos...

-¡Maldita sea! - Severus maldijo, apoyándose fuertemente con las palmas de las manos sobre las rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Y luego volvió a mirar a los ojos grises.

Sin duda muertos. La última chispa de conciencia se desvaneció irrevocablemente.

Él mató a Malfoy.

La oscuridad llenó los ojos de Severus.

¡Merlín, él realmente lo mató! ¡A la única persona capaz de llevarlo al Señor Oscuro!

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de eso, una furia salvaje que lo consumió explotó en él, destruyendo los restos de su autocontrol. No quedaba nada que pudiera proteger su mente de la furiosa lava hirviendo que había estado hirviendo en el fondo de su mente desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Potter había ido al Señor Oscuro.

-¿Cómo? - Gruñó, golpeando su cadáver con los puños. - ¿Cómo te pusiste en contacto con él? ¿Cómo se suponía que ibas a llegar a él? ¿CÓMO EXACTAMENTE?

Todo esto simplemente no podría terminar así. Pasó tanto, fue tan lejos, ¿y todo esto solo para golpear el muro insuperable?

-¿Cómo podría saber el Señor que tienes la poción? ¿Cómo podrá sentirlo?

Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Snape se congeló, recordando un fragmento de la respuesta encontrada en la memoria de Malfoy:

_“Solo hay un camino. Sólo los más devotos lo encontrarán...”_

Severus rasgó la manga de Lucius y miró la marca de la oscuridad tatuada.

Como si estuviera en la niebla, recordó el dolor que sintió cuando la Marca se incendió en su piel, anunciando el regreso del Señor Oscuro, y también la sensación cuando tuvo al ‘Aparecer’ en un lugar completamente desconocido. Severus imaginó que la Marca de la Oscuridad era una especie de hilo que lo conectaba con el Señor Oscuro.

¡Ahí está la puerta que estaba buscando!

Actuando como un sonámbulo, Snape sacó la varita de Malfoy, levantó aún más la manga, revelando una imagen de una calavera y una serpiente saliendo de un agujero en la boca.

Presionó la punta de su varita contra el tatuaje y llamó al Señor.

La respuesta llegó de inmediato. La señal se agitó...

Abrió un camino destinado a una sola persona: Malfoy.

Severus escondió la varita de Lucius en los pliegues de su túnica, sacó la suya, se agarró fuertemente al hombro del cadáver y... permitió que la corriente mágica se arrastrara.

El mundo a su alrededor se ha derretido.

No recordaba en absoluto la aparición ordinaria. Más bien, un descenso vertiginoso a través de un túnel muy estrecho, empinado y oscuro que se abría entre el Señor Oscuro y el Mortífago, al que llamó.

Si Severus no hubiera tenido que abrazar a Malfoy, se habría puesto de pie, como siempre lo había hecho antes. Pero viajar con un cadáver resultó ser mucho más difícil, y cuando el mundo volvió a girar, cayó sobre un suelo frío y duro, y Lucius inmóvil, le cayó encima.

Su primera sensación fue un frío penetrante, clavando en su cuerpo como miles de pequeñas agujas. Y entonces, aún no dominado por un ataque de náuseas, Snape vio un mar de oscuridad oscilante, exudando el olor de las siluetas humeantes sobre él.

¡Dementores!

Habiendo arrojado el cadáver, Snape se alzó sobre sus codos, con una rápida mirada sobre el suelo helado extendido a su alrededor, cubierto con una capa de escarcha.

Y entonces vio cerraduras negras dispersándose en esa alfombra plateada... un rostro pálido y helado enmarcado por ellos... vidrios rotos y... ojos cerrados.

Un espasmo doloroso se apoderó del corazón de Severus, y el mundo entero se centró en dos líneas finas forradas con pestañas.

Todo lo demás ha dejado de existir. 

De repente, las pestañas vacilaron, los párpados comenzaron a levantarse lentamente, llenando el mundo de luz y...

Una vez más, le daba a Severus la oportunidad de respirar.

Volvió a caer en el mundo en el que quería vivir. 

¡Y nadie le quitará ese mundo!


	94. Ya no hay ese amor: como si alguien diera la vida por su amigo...

El dolor fue asqueroso. Después de un tiempo, comenzó a parecerse a una lava que se extendió en sus músculos y quemó su interior. Las lenguas de fuego llegaron a la punta de sus dedos, desgarrando los nervios y privando la sensibilidad. El alivio vino solo cuando se apagó. Sin embargo, esto no duró mucho, ya que Voldemort lo obligó de inmediato a volver a la realidad para aplicar torturas nuevas y más sofisticadas. Y luego Harry quería quitarse la piel él mismo, solo para deshacerse de este dolor. Para esto, estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

Los breves momentos de respiro fueron como sumergirse en agua helada después de interminables horas bajo el sol abrasador. El cuerpo estaba conmocionado, sin embargo, esto lo preparó para sobrevivir al siguiente lote de calor insoportable.

Cada vez... esperaba que esta prueba fuera la última. Quería estar destinado a ya no despertar. Pero luego volvió el frío, y con él la dolorosa comprensión de dónde estaba, que algo helado y duro, presionando contra su mejilla, el suelo helado sobre el que estaba acostado, no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos.

Aunque no quería abrirlos. La mente atormentada dio lugar a imágenes engañosas, y tan pronto como Harry levantó los párpados, apareció una figura alta ante sus ojos. La vista parecía tan creíble, que parecía que Severus realmente estaba parado frente a él. Pero era solo una ilusión, un juego de su imaginación enferma. Harry sabía que no había nadie a su lado, excepto Voldemort, quien probablemente lo rodeaba como un buitre, tramando otra tortura.

Pero aun así se obligó a mirar.

Una cara pálida reapareció frente a él, rodeada de largos mechones negros y ojos brillantes. Era un desastre, una visión, una proyección miserable generada por la desesperación, y sin embargo... le trajo alivio.

Esta vez, Snape no se puso de pie sobre él, sino que yació un poco más en el suelo. El mundo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando y rompiendo, pero a Harry le pareció que alguien más estaba acostado junto a Severus. Alguien rubio...

Cerró los ojos otra vez.

¡No! Debe haber estado completamente confundido en su cabeza.

Hubo un crujido.

Pasos…

A pesar del hecho de que los párpados de Harry parecían plomizos, aun así logró levantarlos ligeramente. Los contornos de la neblina roja ceniza aparecieron como la silueta de una figura oscura que se inclinó hacia él.

Las visiones se hicieron cada vez más detalladas, pero al mismo tiempo seguían siendo solo visiones. No podía darse el lujo de llenar su corazón con falsa esperanza. Porque después de todo... no pueden ser creíbles. ¡No pueden!... ¡Merlín!

Algo se deslizó por debajo de su cabeza y la levantó del suelo, un momento después algo le tocó la cara. 

La suave palma de alguien. Estaba temblando y era...

¡Tan real!

Solo una persona que decidió que lo había perdido todo, pero luego, después de una larga búsqueda, todavía encontró lo que había perdido, podía tocarlo.

Harry no quería abrir los ojos ahora. Temía que si hacía esto, el espejismo milagroso desaparecería y volvería a quedarse solo.

Pero...

Delgados dedos le recorrieron la mejilla con tanta delicadeza, como si todo Harry fuera cristalino y pudiera desmoronarse en cualquier momento, y después de un rato se movieron hacia su sien y le sacaron el flequillo de la frente.

Y se dio por vencido. Abrió los párpados en el momento en que esos dedos agarraron el mango de los anteojos que se habían puesto de lado y se los pusieron en la nariz.

En ese momento Harry lo vio.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, miró el pálido rostro cubierto de sangre seca que estaba tan cerca del suyo... Esos brillantes ojos negros, mirándolo como si no fuera Harry, sino sólo un fantasma. El dolor salpicaba esos ojos. Harry miró y no podía creer que... 

¿Cómo era esto posible?

-¿Severus? - Susurró, pero no escuchó su propia voz. Sus labios se separaron y volvieron a cerrarse, sin hacer ruido. Por un grito, dañó los ligamentos.

-Te sacaré de aquí.

Severus habló tan roncamente, que Harry apenas pudo distinguir las palabras y más bien adivinar el significado. Muchas veces esa voz, espesa y viscosa, como la melaza, pesada con un deseo abrumador y ardiente como un fuego, se vertió en sus oídos... ¿O era solo otra visión, y después de un momento se despertará, y la cara de Voldemort aparecerá nuevamente sobre él, distorsionada? crueldad sádica, exudando satisfacción por la desesperación de su víctima, ¿quién se dio cuenta de la profundidad de su error?

Y luego, la figura de repente se inclinó, envolviéndolo en un abrazo y abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry se sintió conmovido por su familiar y demente... leve aroma a hierbas que se escondía detrás del olor acre de la guerra y la sangre, disipando todas las dudas.

Esto no era un sueño.

Por un movimiento brusco, el estómago retorció el dolor y él gimió. Severus parecía comenzar la aparición, pero parecían toparse con una barrera invisible que les impedía moverse.

Severus maldijo en voz baja, pero había niebla en su cabeza, evitando que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Solo sintió que sus hombros estaban levantados, y algo amargo fluyó por su garganta en una corriente fría, limpiando el dolor que acechaba en los músculos y las terminaciones nerviosas, listo para estallar en cualquier momento.

El alivio provocó una ola de debilidad. La tensión abandonó rápidamente el cuerpo, el tejido dañado se fusionó. Cuando esta botella estaba vacía, una nueva se presionó inmediatamente en sus labios. La siguiente poción fue desagradable y agria, pero devolvió la capacidad de moverse. La impotencia paralizante estaba desapareciendo, y ahora las fuerzas estaban llegando rápidamente.

Harry bajó los párpados y respiró hondo. Resultó que casi había olvidado lo que era no sentir dolor. Le pareció que estaba envuelto en un suave capullo curativo. Sanando sus heridas y su cuerpo dolorido.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, se encontró con una mirada concentrada, y luego sus gafas silbaron en silencio, y al momento siguiente el vidrio roto encontró su pureza y suavidad originales. Harry ahora podía ver mejor a Severus inclinándose hacia él.

Parecía que había estado en el infierno. La cara entera de Snape estaba magullada, su cabello aglomerado con tierra y sangre. Después de separar ligeramente sus labios, movió su varita sobre su cuerpo, ordenándola con la ayuda de la magia no verbal. Y sus ojos... Sus ojos tenían un brillo de acero, sus ojos eran completamente impenetrables, pero Harry tuvo la sensación de que detrás de ellos, como detrás de escudos impenetrables, se ocultaban fuerzas que en cualquier momento podían liberarse.

-¿Puedes levantarte? - Severus jadeó y, mirando apresuradamente a su alrededor, lanzó una mirada preocupada hacia donde los Dementores circulaban con más impaciencia. - Te sacaré de aquí, pero debes obedecerme implícitamente. Él está aquí, en alguna parte... observándonos. - Los labios de Severus apenas se movieron, mientras que sus ojos exploraron inquietamente los alrededores.

Harry levantó lentamente la mano, tocó la cicatriz profunda que cruzaba la mejilla de Severus y acarició la piel áspera. La mirada de Snape se fijó en él allí mismo.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? - Susurró, y esta vez las cuerdas vocales restauradas no le fallaron. - ¿Me escuchaste llamarte? Traté de aguantar, pero esas manos... había demasiadas... me estrangularon. Nada me funcionó. Lancé el cuchillo... pero no sirvió de nada. Lo siento mucho. Arruiné todo.

Le pareció que Severus quería responder, pero luego solo apretó los labios y, agarrando la palma de la mano, la apretó contra los labios, cubriéndose los ojos involuntariamente, como si no pudiera resistirse y no saboreara su piel. Luego, suavemente pero con decisión, se quitó la mano de la cara y llamó su atención sobre la herida que aún sangraba en su muñeca. Tocando la piel cortada con la punta de su varita, bajó los párpados y pronunció en voz baja un hechizo de curación: el calor agradable se extendió instantáneamente en su brazo y el corte comenzó a sanar.

-Qué espectáculo tan encantador... Pido disculpas por violar el idilio, pero un poco más, y me daría asco.

Una voz alta, llegó inmediatamente de todas partes. A partir de estos sonidos, Harry se congeló instintivamente, en cualquier momento esperando otro ataque.

Severus lo liberó de su abrazo y saltó, sosteniendo su varita frente a él y mirando alrededor con cautela, pero Voldemort no era visible. Al mismo tiempo, Harry se levantó con esfuerzo, apoyándose en los codos. Todavía había debilidad en su cuerpo, y su cabeza daba vueltas ligeramente, lo que probablemente fue facilitado por los Dementores que circulaban sobre ellos.

>>Tengo que admitir que estoy impresionado, Severus. Te las arreglaste para superar los obstáculos preparados por mí, y al mismo tiempo te quedas aquí de pie. No esperaba que tuvieras éxito. Además, hice todo para que nada saliera de ti... Pero tú estás aquí y viniste _por él_. - Se quedó callado, como si tratara de deshacerse del regusto desagradable que quedó en su lengua con las últimas palabras. - Cuando apareciste aquí, incluso con el cuerpo de mi sirviente... de ese modo declaraste claramente tus intenciones, pero no podía creer que hicieras esto por él. Quería darte una oportunidad. Me entretuve con la ilusión de que un mago dotado de tu talento y posición, habiendo demostrado su lealtad tantas veces, no podía darme la espalda. Pero la obra organizada aquí destruyó todas las dudas. - Mientras Voldemort hablaba, su voz se elevó, llenándose de una rabia ligeramente contenida. - ¿Qué te pasó, Severus? Eras uno de mis más files sirvientes. Podrías conseguir lo que querías. Con tu mente, podrías lanzar el mundo entero a tus propios pies, pero elegiste esto... este _chico_. - La última palabra que Voldemort casi escupió, apareciendo de repente a la derecha, como si hablara desde detrás de una cortina invisible, que todavía estaba escondiendo detrás.

Harry apretó los dientes, sintiendo un destello de dolor en su cicatriz. Severus instantáneamente apuntó su varita hacia Voldemort, moviéndose para cubrirlo con seguridad.

-Estás equivocado - susurró Severus con voz ronca. - Mi mundo yacerá a mis pies de todos modos, en realidad vine aquí después de eso.

La cara del Señor Oscuro distorsionó una mezcla de causticidad y asco.

-Me engañaste, Severus. Yo, tu amo. Debiste entregarte a mí en una correa, sumiso, listo para ejecutar cualquiera de mis órdenes. ¡NO DARME LA ESPALDA Y TRAICIONARME POR UN ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO! - Gritó furioso, y un nuevo destello de dolor obligó a Harry a presionarse la palma de la mano contra la frente. - Espero que hayas tenido la cordura de traer la poción. Si me la das voluntariamente, tal vez todavía generosamente te dé tu vida. Y no intentes negociar conmigo, porque te estudié lo suficiente como para saber que no hubieras venido sin él.

Harry miró a su alrededor buscando su varita. ¡Ahí! Ella apareció a unos tres metros de él.

>>Si no lo haces - continuó Voldemort mientras apuntaba con su varita a Severus, - los mataré a los dos.

¡Cómo la necesita! No puede simplemente sentarse allí y esperar a que Voldemort actúe. Ahora ya no se trataba de su vida. Él vino aquí, sabiendo que era probable que muriera, y se reconcilió con eso. Pero Severus... ¡Severus no puede morir! ¡No debería! Necesita distraer la atención de Voldemort de él. ¡A toda costa!

Levantando sus piernas aún temblorosas, se movió hacia la varita, pero en ese momento, cuando sus dedos ya habían tocado el poste, Voldemort gritó triunfante:

-¡_CRUCIO_!

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando un destello de dolor dentro, pero al mismo tiempo sintió a Severus cubrirlo con su cuerpo y, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, lo presionó contra el suelo. El rostro de Severus retorcido de dolor, apareció ante sus ojos muy abiertos, y un gemido sofocado llegó a sus oídos, saliendo de sus labios blanqueados.

Severus...

Él... ¡lo protegió con su cuerpo!

El corazón de Harry se hundió, y aunque no experimentó un tormento físico, le pareció que algo explotó dentro de él.

Un velo carmesí nadaba ante sus ojos y, apretando su varita con fuerza, se la puso sobre el hombro de Severus y gritó con voz ronca:

-¡_REDUCTO_!

Voldemort gruñó furioso cuando tuvo que levantar el hechizo de tortura para repeler su ataque. Aprovechando la ventaja instantánea, Harry se liberó de los brazos de Severus, salió de debajo de él y, cubriéndolo de Voldemort, lanzó el hechizo más fuerte que Tonks le había enseñado.

-¡_ACULAETUM DOLOR_!

Voldemort repelió su hechizo tan claramente, que Harry solo pudo notar el rayo amarillo volando hacia él. Pero antes de que pudiera levantar el escudo, Severus lo empujó y se encontró en el suelo, cubriéndose instintivamente la cabeza con las manos, de chispas que volaban en todas direcciones, a las que se había roto el hechizo, rompiendo la barrera protectora creada por Snape.

-¡Qué conmovedor...! - La voz de Voldemort parecía anormalmente fuerte en el silencio, cuando salieron las últimas chispas, cayendo al suelo con extravagante escarcha. - Dos pequeños animales asustados que intentan cubrirse... Criaturas inútiles y miserables. ¿De verdad crees que eres capaz de resistirme? El verdadero poder radica en la crueldad, en la capacidad de dejar todo lo que lo hace vulnerable y, en primer lugar, en las emociones y los diferentes "sentimientos" que lo privan de la fuerza como ninguna otra cosa. Esto fue entendido por todos los magos verdaderamente poderosos y gracias a esto lograron la grandeza. Pero tú, Severus, permitiste que esta desagradable enfermedad prevaleciera sobre ti, destruyendo todo en lo que trabajaste. Todavía no puedo entender eso...

Harry sacudió los fragmentos helados de sus manos y miró a Severus parado a su lado. Su rostro distorsionó una mueca de odio tan primitivo y desenfrenado, que involuntariamente se estremeció. La vista de Severus era realmente asombrosa. Incluso las Máscaras de los Comedores no inspiraron tanto horror.

Cuando finalmente habló, su voz sonó como si saliera de la tierra, desde el inframundo.

-Tampoco estás libre de deseos. Anhelas la inmortalidad. El poder sobre el mundo… Un poder sin precedentes. Y destruirás a cualquiera que se atreva a evitar que obtengas todo eso. De hecho, hay mucho en común entre nosotros, porque, como puedes ver, también soy capaz de cualquier cosa por _mi deseo_. Y trataste de quitármelo...

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron violentamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a compararnos? ¡A mi lado no eres nada! ¡Solo un obstáculo molesto en mi camino, del cual debería deshacerme! Es suficiente para aprovechar su debilidad. Harry sintió sus ojos en él. - ¡_Lacrima_!

Desesperado, levantó su varita, pero sin siquiera comenzar a pronunciar contra hechizos, se dio cuenta de que todo era en vano. Vio el efecto de este hechizo en un sueño y recordó de lo que era capaz...

Y de repente, frente a él estaba la figura de Severus, quien creó la barrera mágica más poderosa que Harry había visto. Pero a pesar de esto, el hechizo de Voldemort lo hizo pedazos, y la onda expansiva arrojó a Severus tan fuerte, que los tacones de sus botas dejaron profundos surcos en el suelo, y cayó de rodillas frente a Harry, haciendo un gemido gutural cuando los restos del hechizo llegaron a su piel.

-Severus - Harry corrió hacia él, gritando, mirando con horror su rostro, distorsionado por el dolor, y luego al sonriente Voldemort, que ya había levantado su varita para otro ataque, que ya no podían repeler.

¡No! ¡Eso no va a suceder! Preferiría morir, antes que permitirle matar a Severus...

Con esos pensamientos, se paró sin vacilar entre Snape y Voldemort, señalando la última varita.

-Si quieres llegar a él, primero tendrás que matarme - dijo entre dientes, preguntándose cuánto odio había puesto en estas palabras.

En respuesta, Voldemort se rio fríamente, y la temperatura a su alrededor bajó aún más. Harry estaba temblando de ira.

Merlín, si hubiera al menos alguna oportunidad de destruirlo... ¡al menos una oportunidad!

Pero luego cayó en cuenta.

¡La poción! 

¡Él tiene una poción!

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Severus lo agarró del hombro, lo atrajo hacia él y le susurró al oído:

-Tan pronto como veas el flash, cierra los ojos y corre. Corre lo más rápido posible y más lejos desde aquí. Y yo te sigo.

-Pero...

-¡No discutas conmigo!

Harry parpadeó al ver la varita ascendente de Severus, y luego le pareció que el mundo se había detenido. Vio que los labios se movían, pronunciando un hechizo desconocido, y luego Severus lo arrojó a un lado con fuerza, y en el mismo momento todo a su alrededor se ahogó en un deslumbrante resplandor blanco.

Harry cerró los ojos apresuradamente, pero incluso eso no lo salvó de sentir que algo había quemado sus pupilas, y luego, en algún lugar cercano, sonó el hechizo Sombra:

-¡_EFFIGIA!_

Se apresuró a correr, aunque sabía que fuera de la esfera en la que Voldemort había entrado, no había nada más que vacío, un espacio en el que no había plantas, ni siquiera piedras: un desierto desnudo, que se extendía hasta el horizonte, todavía era necesario para probar.

Harry miró a su alrededor, tratando de distinguir al menos algo, pero, a pesar de que el resplandor se desvaneció, algo estaba mal con su visión, porque en todas partes había una neblina blanquecina, en medio de la cual vio... varias siluetas de Severus moviéndose en diferentes direcciones y compitiendo lanzar hechizos a Voldemort.

De repente, hubo un sonido áspero, y Harry se congeló, mirando horrorizado mientras el rebaño de Dementores, se precipitaba hacia él.

Levantó su varita, tratando de imaginar el momento más feliz de su vida, pero luego alguien agarró sus manos y escuchó la voz de Severus, quien lo arrastró:

-Te dije que corrieras - gritó. - No hay tiempo para todo lo demás. ¡Debemos estar fuera de la barrera anti-equipamiento!

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio las sombras restantes de Severus cerca, y por encima de su cabeza las túnicas rasgadas aplaudiendo en el viento e inclinando los dedos viscosos se estiraron hacia él.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento escalofriante en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y de repente... tropezó con una barrera invisible pero sólida como el cristal. El golpe fue tan fuerte, como si hubiera caído de una altura sobre las piedras. Con un fuerte gemido, cayó al suelo, aturdido y perdiendo su capacidad de navegar en el espacio.

Cuando Harry recuperó un poco sus sentidos, Severus ya se estaba levantando, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse también, pero de repente se sentó en el suelo junto a él, jadeando y tosiendo, como si hubiera perdido toda la fuerza en un instante.

De qué se trataba, Harry supo de inmediato cuando vio que las sombras conjuradas por Severus se habían derretido en contacto con la barrera mágica.

Ahora se quedaron solos.

Completamente abierto.

El aliento silbante de los Dementores, resonó sobre sus cabezas, recordando el ruidoso olfato de una bestia esperando que el dueño se permitiera atacar y devorar a una presa tan codiciada.

-No planeaste eso, ¿verdad Severus? - Voldemort preguntó en voz baja, acercándose lentamente, y en sus largos dedos con garras había una varita...

¡El infierno! Debe haberla dejado caer cuando cayó, y Voldemort la tomó. ¡El infierno! ¡El infierno! ¡El infierno! Está atrapado. Es imposible escapar de aquí. 

-Me he estado preparando para este momento durante mucho tiempo, por lo que incluso su aparición repentina no violará mis planes. Ambos morirán pronto.”

El hechizo silbó, y Harry solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cabeza con las manos, pero no sintió dolor. Solo vio la varita de Severus escapar de la mano debilitada del dueño y voló directamente hacia la palma extendida de Voldemort.

-Ahora estás completamente desarmado y solo tienes una salida, a menos que, por supuesto, quieras morir en una agonía increíblemente larga y terrible, uno frente al otro... - Voldemort sonrió depredador, completamente seguro de que sus víctimas no tuvieran otra forma de someterse al destino. – Dame la poción.

Harry miró perplejo a Severus. Él levantó la cabeza. El sudor rodó por la cara de Snape. Tenía el pelo pegado a la frente, respiraba con dificultad, sin aliento, pero su mirada... Harry parecía haber sido golpeado en el estómago, cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus lo sabía... y que haría todo lo posible para evitarlo. ¿Por qué vino aquí?

Pero... ¿Pero hay alguna otra manera?

El fuego ardía en los ojos de Snape. Una determinación inquebrantable ardía en su mirada, pero ¿tendría la fuerza para encarnar su plan? Severus usó demasiada energía, tratando de organizar un escape, porque la creación de dobles requería que dividiera su magia en varias partes iguales. Y ahora era el turno de Harry para tratar de encontrar al menos alguna oportunidad. Y luego, si nada funciona realmente...

-Dile a los Dementores que se alejen - dijo en voz alta, dando un paso adelante, aunque sus piernas cedieron. - Sé dónde está la poción. Severus no tiene una.

-¡Potter! - Un terrible silbido sonó detrás de él, y unos dedos de acero apretaron su muñeca, pero eso no lo detuvo.

-Sé cómo funciona. Sé que para que el ritual tenga lugar, debo beberlo voluntariamente - continuó, tratando de no prestar atención al apretón cada vez más doloroso y un susurro ronco que venía desde atrás:

-Ni siquiera te atrevas...

Pero no podía mirar a Severus, ahora solo él y Voldemort estaban allí.

Harry miró a los sospechosos ojos rojos y trató de averiguar qué hacer a continuación. Un aliento silbante provenía de arriba, e incluso desde una distancia tan grande, parecía que los Dementores podían succionar su alma, dejando solo un gemido miserable, implorando que esta pesadilla finalmente terminara.

_“Bueno, haz que termine así...”_

-Diles que se alejen - repitió claramente, sin apartar la mirada.

Fue suficiente para que el Señor Oscuro mirara a los Dementores, ya que se escucharon fuertes sonidos de descontento y las siluetas oscuras comenzaron a volver a sus posiciones anteriores, formando nuevamente un anillo sobre sus cabezas.

¿Cómo los controló? ¿Es realmente solo gracias a su propio poder? Después de todo, está claro que no es capaz de conjurar ni siquiera la sombra de Patronus. ¡Simplemente no Voldemort!

Con la partida de los Dementores, las garras frías del miedo se apretaron gradualmente, y Harry respiró más libremente.

-Mi paciencia está empezando a agotarse - dijo el Señor.

Harry apretó los puños mientras veía a Nagini arrastrarse por detrás de su maestro.

-Yo... - comenzó y tragó saliva, tratando de controlar su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. - Lo hare. Beberé la poción y podrás quitarme mi magia, pero...

Un fuerte tirón de su mano lo hizo caer de rodillas. Severus lo atrajo bruscamente hacia él, y Harry vio que estaba escondiendo una pequeña botella en el bolsillo de su manto, que debe haber sido vaciado.

-Ahora no es el momento para tu maldito heroísmo de Gryffindor - siseó Snape en su rostro. - ¡No por eso, he venido hasta aquí, para que arruines todo, desgraciado idiota!

-¡No te pregunté sobre eso! - Harry soltó, tratando de arrebatarle el brazo. - ¡Déjame ir! Si no hubieras venido, todo habría terminado hace mucho tiempo. No sentiría nada y no tendría que mirarlo... - se detuvo, jadeando mientras el rostro distorsionado de Severus aparecía frente a sus ojos. - ¿Para qué crees que vine aquí? ¡Quería salvarte!

-¿Salvarme? - Gruñó Severus, lanzándole una mirada tan furiosa, como si Harry lo hubiera ofendido. - ¿Crees que actuar de esta manera me salvarías? ¿Sacrificándote a ti mismo? - Snape lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa ensangrentada y lo acercó a él. Los ojos negros lo fulminaron con la mirada, penetrando profundamente en su alma. - ¡Si me hubieras matado, maldito niño!

Dentro, Harry se congeló cuando se dio cuenta del significado de lo que Severus había dicho. Pero, a pesar del hecho de que todo en él estaba ansioso por disolverse en él, empapándose de esos ojos, palmas y labios, él, habiendo hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano sobre sí mismo, se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, emitiendo una tormenta que estaba furiosa en su corazón, y volteó hacia Voldemort, quien miró lo que estaba sucediendo con disgusto no disimulado.

-Una actuación increíble... ¿Me pregunto si será aún más emocionante si le doy de comer a uno de ustedes, a Nagini? - Voldemort dijo pensativo, aunque la ira se podía escuchar claramente en su voz. - Entonces, obtengo la poción inmediatamente o la encontraré yo mismo, pero luego me rogarás que te deje beberla.

Harry bajó los párpados por un momento, tratando de controlar el caos de los pensamientos.

De todos modos, no había otra forma... Voldemort tomó las varitas y las puso en una esfera mágica, e incluso las rodeó con un anillo de Dementores. Él y Severus no tienen nada de qué defenderse, por lo que solo les espera una muerte larga y dolorosa.

Y estaba tan terriblemente cansado. No hay razón para salir y pelear. Es imposible salir de aquí de todos modos.

Tragó de nuevo y abrió los ojos, encontrando una mirada carmesí. Luego habló y se sorprendió de lo tranquila y débil que sonó su voz.

-Esto es la poción...

-... la poción no existe - terminó Severus en su lugar, apareciendo detrás de él.

Harry se volvió bruscamente, mirando sorprendido a Snape. Pero ni siquiera lo miró. Toda su atención estaba dirigida a Voldemort.

-No la terminé - explicó con confianza y tomó una posición entre Harry y el Señor. - Te mentí para ganar tiempo. No podrás tomar posesión de su poder y nunca cumplirás tu deseo - finalizó Severus con la apariencia de que sus palabras le brindaron una gran satisfacción.

La cara de Voldemort se oscureció de ira, los ojos rojos brillaron con un rayo.

-En ese caso, ya no te necesito - siseó, temblando de rabia, y apuntó con su varita al pecho de Severus.

-¡NO! - Harry se aferró desesperadamente a su túnica, tratando de salir de detrás de Snape, pero Severus lo empujó con su hombro.

Fue como una de las pesadillas que lo atormentaron durante los últimos seis meses. Y en realidad no hay nada de esto: ni la varita dirigida a Severus, ni su propia ira impotente, ni la boca sin labios de Voldemort, de la que ya habían estallado los primeros sonidos de la Maldición Asesina:

-¡_Ava...!_

-¡ALTO! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia adelante, pero Severus no lo permitió, manteniéndolo en su lugar anterior. - ¡No puedes matarlo! Si haces eso, ¡pierdes! Está listo para dar su vida por mí. Si lo destruyes, él me dará protección, ¡el mismo que te mató la última vez!

Voldemort se congeló, y la duda apareció en su rostro. Estaba cerca de creerle a Harry.

-¡Cállate, maldito seas! - Severus gritó enojado, quemando su mirada, pero Harry no lo siguió.

-Ni siquiera podrás tocarme con tu dedo - continuó, todavía aferrado a la túnica de Severus y sin dejar de intentar salir de él. - Lo sabes muy bien, ¿verdad, Tom? Si vuelves a cometer el mismo error, ¡parecerás un completo idiota!

La mano del Señor Oscuro cayó, pero la expresión de crueldad calculada, no abandonó su rostro.

Y luego, antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se escuchó una orden en el parsel:

_-¡Mata al traidor!_

Acurrucada a los pies de su amo, Nagini siseó y Harry vio a Severus palidecer. Y luego todo sucedió muy rápido.

El silbido se hizo más fuerte, pero Severus lo empujó a un lado y saltó a otro. Harry cayó al suelo, pero inmediatamente saltó, gracias a muchos años de entrenamiento de Quidditch, el cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo, y sin dudarlo se precipitó hacia la serpiente. Nagini ya estaba cerca, agrupada y, apuntando a Severus, se preparó para morder. Cuando Harry cayó sobre ella, con todo su cuerpo presionado contra el suelo, el reptil siseó enojado. Un fuerte cuerpo musculoso se retorció frenéticamente, tratando de soltarse, pero se aferró a él, listo para aguantar a toda costa y durante el mayor tiempo posible para darle a Severus al menos algo de tiempo para pensar en otras acciones. Pero entonces, una poderosa cola de serpiente lo golpeó con una fuerza que incluso el Gran Sauce podría envidiar, y Harry volvió a estar en el suelo, aturdido y desconcertado. Liberado.

¡Necesita ayudar a Severus! ¡Y sin gafas no puede ver nada! ¿Qué está pasando allí? ¿Dónde está Severus?

Cuando sus dedos tocaron sus anteojos, Harry se los puso con tanta fuerza que casi se rompió la nariz, pero, sin prestar atención al dolor, comenzó a mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que cuando viera a Severus, todavía...

¡Ahí están!

Dos cuerpos se fusionaron en una bola viva rodando por el suelo. El reluciente cuerpo largo de Nagini y el otro envuelto en un manto negro: Severus teje en un abrazo mortal. La pelea fue tan feroz que una nube de escarcha brillante flotaba en el aire a su alrededor.

-¡Vuelve a llamarla! - Harry gritó desesperadamente, volviéndose hacia Voldemort, que estaba mirando con una sonrisa cruel.

Saltando, Harry estaba a punto de correr hacia ellos, pero sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó de nuevo.

Por desesperación, jadeó.

¡Severus! ¡SEVERUS!

De nuevo trató de levantarse y hacer al menos algo, cualquier cosa, solo para ayudar...

Pero al instante siguiente, hubo un chillido agudo y penetrante, y Harry se horrorizó al ver que ambos cuerpos se congelaron de repente. Y luego, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se escuchó el feroz grito de Voldemort y, solo acercándose, pudo distinguir la cabeza ensangrentada de Nagini, de la que sobresalía el mango de un cuchillo. ¡El mismo que él mismo había metido en el cofre de Voldemort antes de esto!

Severus debió haberlo encontrado y condujo la serpiente al cráneo. Merlín, y si no hubiera adivinado pedirle a Dobby que lo trajera... si Voldemort no lo hubiera arrojado descuidadamente al suelo...

Harry observó en estado de shock, mientras Severus luchaba por salir de los anillos debilitados de una serpiente muerta. Estaba respirando con dificultad, y sus manos y pies temblaban.

Dios, cómo anhelaba correr hacia él y abrazarlo… 

Con alivio, Harry casi se arrastró hasta el suelo, aunque todo en su interior gritaba que era demasiado temprano para relajarse. Obedeciendo a su intuición, miró a su alrededor y vio cómo Voldemort, con la cara retorcida por la ira y convirtiéndose en una repugnante caricatura de sí mismo, levantó su varita, apuntándolos. También sabía que esta vez ninguna palabra obligaría al Señor a bajarla, y que la muerte estaba lejos de ser lo peor de lo que un ex criado podía esperar por el asesinato de su mascota.

Solo quedaba una cosa.

Harry se inclinó rápidamente, con dedos temblorosos, sacó una botella verde del escondite en la pernera del pantalón y se la mostró a Voldemort.

-¡Aquí está la poción! - Soltó desesperadamente, con dificultad para hacer que su voz obedeciera. - La tuve todo este tiempo. Severus mintió. ¡La terminó! Haré lo que me mandes, pero no lo mates. Toma mi poder, y nadie podrá vencerte. Lo beberé por mi propia voluntad, pero debes cumplir tu palabra.

Una mirada roja lo atravesó, y la cicatriz brilló de dolor. Sin embargo, antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que esto significaba, Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos rendijas estrechas desde las cuales el infierno lo miró. El señor hizo un gesto complejo con la mano, y un no verbal voló hacia Severus.

-¡NOOOO! - Harry corrió hacia adelante, tratando de permanecer bajo el hechizo, pero no tuvo tiempo.

Se desplomó en el suelo helado como un hombre biselado, sintiendo su alma estallar de horror.

Se hizo el silencio.

Después de un tiempo, se levantó, apoyándose en sus manos, pero sin encontrar la fuerza para mirar hacia atrás.

No quería verlo... Simplemente no podía...

-Tienes treinta segundos - siseó Voldemort. - Te doy treinta segundos para beber la poción.

Harry levantó la cabeza bruscamente, su mirada borrosa fija en el mago oscuro.

¿Qué?

Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

Severus... ¡Está vivo!

Voldemort lo encerró en una esfera mágica, que Snape estaba tratando de romper, y en sus manos había una varita... Obviamente, era extraño, porque la suya, ahora estaba en manos del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, esto no trajo ningún resultado, ya que el campo creado por Voldemort absorbió todos los hechizos. Severus dejó de intentarlo y ahora se lanzó a lo largo de una pared invisible, tratando de romperlo con sus propias manos, y gritó algo, volviéndose hacia Harry.

Pero fue inútil. Demasiado tarde...

Harry se puso en cuclillas y fijó su vista ciega en la botella que sostenía en la mano.

Esta era la única forma de salvar a Severus. Quizás en otra vida podrían estar juntos. Donde Harry no tendría una cicatriz en la frente, y Severus tenía la Marca Oscura. Donde Voldemort no habría nacido...

Pero no pueden cambiar su destino... Solo trata de olvidarte de eso, fingiendo que aún les queda mucho tiempo por delante, que tienen un futuro, así como una ocasión para esperar que todo esto termine tarde o temprano, y que sobrevivan y puedan continuar aprendiendo unos de otros.

Que tienen una oportunidad...

Harry volvió a mirar a Severus encerrado en la esfera. Seguía gritándole algo, pero la barrera mágica absorbió todos los sonidos y Harry no pudo escucharlo. Y casi no podía verlo, porque había niebla en sus ojos. Desvió su mirada hacia la botella. Le temblaban los dedos cuando sacó el corcho y luego se llevó el cuello a los labios. Antes de beber el contenido, tragó saliva, sintiendo un dolor agudo, como si cientos de agujas afiladas le hubieran perforado la garganta, hasta la sangre.

Miró a Voldemort, que estaba cerca, cuya mirada expresaba solo impaciencia mezclada con la anticipación del triunfo inminente.

Pero no hay posibilidad. Nunca lo tuvieron.

Harry inhaló, los pulmones doloridos estaban llenos de aire que emitía dolor, tratando de contener las lágrimas que aparecían en las esquinas.

Vidrio frío presionado contra sus labios agrietados...

Y de repente, vio cómo la cara pálida de Voldemort había cambiado. Los ojos rojos se abrieron de par en par, un fuerte calambre recorrió el cuerpo, como bajo la influencia de una descarga potente. El Señor Oscuro se tambaleó y se inclinó hacia adelante, como si de repente perdiera su fuerza. La mano huesuda presionó reflexivamente contra su pecho, en el mismo lugar donde había apuñalado un cuchillo hace un rato.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta.

¡El Veneno!

¡Él actuó!

¡Merlín! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que Severus logró retrasar el efecto?

-Envenenaste el cuchillo - siseó Voldemort furiosamente, pero su voz sonaba notablemente más tranquila y débil que de costumbre. - Eres aún más estúpido de lo que pensé, si creías que te daría al menos alguna ventaja. No hay mago en el mundo más poderoso que yo. Ni un solo veneno puede matarme. Y este también, lo resolveré fácilmente…

Sin embargo, tan pronto como pronunció la última palabra, sus piernas cedieron y, para no caer, tuvo que doblarse en tres perdidas, sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas.

Harry se sorprendió por lo que estaba sucediendo y apresuradamente miró a Severus. Volvió a sus sentidos mucho más rápido y primero mostró en la varita que estaba sosteniendo en su mano, y luego en la que Voldemort estaba sosteniendo.

La indirecta era clara. Esta es su única oportunidad. Y solo tiene un minuto para hacer... Al menos algo. ¡Ahora este minuto le pareció un regalo increíblemente generoso del destino, una eternidad por la cual puedes atrapar cualquier cosa!

Apresuradamente atascó la botella, la tiró al suelo y corrió hacia Voldemort, sin apartar los ojos de las varitas que sostenía en sus manos. Pero incluso debilitado, seguía siendo Voldemort, y el hecho de recordarlo ayudó a Harry a evadir el hechizo que lo atacaba. Ahora estaba corriendo en un bucle, como lo hizo durante los partidos de Quidditch, evitando una colisión con una bludger. Los ataques del Señor Oscuro se estaban debilitando, pero incluso tocar el rayo podría paralizarse.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho, mientras corría de derecha a izquierda, y la adrenalina que se extendía por su cuerpo, la que, a pesar del dolor y el peligro, lo hizo correr después de la snitch, ahora le dio más fuerza. Además, lo que estaba en juego no era una victoria deportiva, sino su vida con Severus.

Inclinándose lo más bajo posible bajo la lluvia de hechizos que a veces saltaban de su equilibrio, Harry finalmente llegó a Voldemort y se arrojó sobre él en un barrido, clavando en su muñeca y apuntando su varita hacia arriba. Otro rayo golpeó el cielo, y Harry, mientras tanto, con su mano libre, estaba tratando de sacar las varitas de sus dedos retorcidos, que el Señor continuó apretando en sus manos.

Ante sus ojos, había un rostro distorsionado por el odio mortal y los dientes amarillos sonrientes, a través del cual estalló un rugido furioso.

Harry agarró sus varitas y las jaló para sí mismo con fuerza, mientras sostenía la segunda mano de Voldemort, que mientras tanto acercaba su rostro, de modo que sintió una asombrosa mezcla de azufre y descomposición, y la cicatriz ya era insoportablemente dolorosa.

-No puedes vencerme - jadeó el Señor Oscuro, mientras Harry intentaba luchar contra los círculos escarlata que florecían ante sus ojos. - No puedo ser asesinado con un solo hechizo. Mi fuerza es tan grande, que puedo sobrevivir incluso habiendo perdido mi cuerpo. Puedes probar todo lo que quieras, pero solo todo esto es en vano. La victoria seguirá siendo mía.

Helados dedos se apretaron en su garganta, como si fuera un tornillo. Harry pensó un momento más, y su cráneo, justo explotar de dolor monstruoso. No podía respirar, pero aún así se obligó a mirar a los ojos brillantes. Era como esa mirada al fuego escala inimaginable, la fuerza de la cual es igual a la fantástica poder de Voldemort. Ahora el velo púrpura tejida de dolor, causado por lenguas oscuras vierte veneno en su sangre. También se dio cuenta de que un poco más y Voldemort va a superar los efectos del veneno. A pesar del hecho de que ahora en su mano estaba la varita de Severus, su pecho raspó la desagradable sensación de que incluso con su ayuda, él no será capaz de derrotar a este enemigo. Destruirlo de una vez por todas.

El señor no miente. Su fuerza es la fuente de su poder y su inmortalidad. Voldemort ahora está debilitado afuera. ¡No desde adentro!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par cuando se le ocurrió una idea loca.

¡Necesita actuar de adentro hacia afuera! ¡Pues por supuesto!

Apuntó con las dos varitas a la cabeza de Voldemort, luchando con la creciente sensación de frío, que hundió sus agujas más profundamente en el cuerpo. Lanzando una rápida mirada hacia arriba, notó que los Dementores se habían acercado y ahora estaban tirando de sus garras depredadoras. Deben haberse mantenido a distancia por el poder del Señor Oscuro, pero ahora se ha debilitado, y estas criaturas aprovecharon la oportunidad para acercarse a la presa deseada.

Harry miró a los ojos ardientes de nuevo.

Y ya sabía qué hacer.

Su vida llegó a su fin, incluso antes de que él viniera aquí. No hay duda al respecto. Cerró todas las cuentas, se despidió de sus amigos. Delante de él solo hay muerte, y el hecho de que haya tratado de retrasarlo durante tanto tiempo, es lo más estúpido de su vida. Debido a esto, puso en peligro a Severus y a todos los demás también...

Pero todo terminará pronto. No va a correr. No más…

Y si tiene que pagar la victoria con su propia alma... él también tomará el alma de Voldemort.

Voldemort pagará por todo lo que le fue quitado. Por cada hechizo oscuro, por cada muerte. Para todos los que murieron en agonía, tratando de luchar contra él. ¡Por el infierno que hizo con Severus!

Por todas las tardes junto a la chimenea, por todas las noches que no estuvieron destinados a pasar juntos, por las miradas y toques que no ocurrían. Por un sueño que estuvo tan cerca y... se escapó, condenado a permanecer irrealizable. Por su vida con Severus, que no estaba destinado a unirse, por sus destinos mutilados y pisoteados.

_-Legilimens Evocis_.

El hechizo que se había desarrollado en su mente ni siquiera requería una palabra. En una ola poderosa salió de él y, dirigido por la magia de dos varitas a la vez, golpeó la mente de Voldemort con un doble arpón.

A Harry le pareció que estaba cayendo en un mar oscuro y sin fondo, lleno de algo inimaginablemente viscoso, como alquitrán y venenoso mortal.

Este algo trató de tragárselo, y cada vez que estaba cubierto por una ola con la cabeza, rostros empapados de sangre y latidos en la agonía de su cuerpo se elevaban ante sus ojos. Sus oídos fueron bloqueados por gritos moribundos y silbidos, cientos de ojos lo miraron con súplica y miedo animal, y luego se extinguieron... Y sollozos y gemidos vinieron de todas partes.

En una de sus memorias, vio los cadáveres mutilados de un hombre y una mujer, sobre los cuales se encontraba un niño con una cara manchada de sangre y lágrimas. El niño miró con horror silencioso la varita apuntada hacia él, y en sus pantalones azules cortos había una mancha oscura de orina que fluía sobre sus piernas y se mezclaba con sangre en el piso.

Harry salió a la superficie justo antes de que el joven Tom Riddle, en otro recuerdo, estudiara cómo pelar la piel de una persona se parece a un conejo desollado.

Pero los recuerdos lo atacaron una y otra vez, deslumbrándole en la mente, como las garras de un depredador, desgarrándolo en pedazos, desgarrando lo más preciado...

Humanidad.

Voldemort se resistió. Harry entendió que solo porque el veneno lo debilitaba podía permanecer en la superficie y no ahogarse en un mar de sangre que se vertía en su nariz y boca, penetraba en sus oídos e incluso sus ojos, respiraba y no se rendía al miedo paralizante.

Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero los recuerdos se precipitaron sobre él, como animales codiciosos, golpeando y desgarrando su alma con imágenes realistas de tortura, distorsionadas por el tormento de los rostros, y se apresuró entre ellos e intentó controlarse y no perderse en esta infusión infernal.

Pero luego, otro eje golpeó a Harry y lo arrastró hacia abajo, y luego, frente a él, apareció un cuerpo envuelto en un manto negro, rodando sobre el frío suelo de piedra de una mazmorra. Los mechones oscuros se aferraban a su frente y las mejillas pálidas de modo que solo se veía una boca abierta, de la que se sacaban gritos que parecían animales. Largos dedos arañaron el suelo... los mismos dedos que se deslizaron tan delicadamente sobre su piel... Esos mismos labios, en un susurro de pasión, susurraron que él, Harry, le pertenecía solo a él. Y ese cuerpo alto y fornido... pertenecía al hombre que lo cubrió con las maldiciones de Voldemort...

Harry salió a la superficie abruptamente, como si alguien lo hubiera agarrado del brazo y lo hubiera sacado de esta fuente sangrienta y terrible. Los recuerdos ardieron, tratando de arrastrarlo más profundamente, pero no dejó la sensación, como si algo lo ayudara a mantenerse a flote, llenando el espacio a su alrededor con calidez.

El mar de oscuridad estaba hirviendo debajo.

Sabía que hacer. Era necesario sacar a la superficie las emociones que atraen a estas criaturas. Destruir la presa que Voldemort no pueda reparar. Para sacar a la superficie todo el miedo y la desesperación que lo ha acompañado toda su vida, que eran evidentes en cada acto de violencia y terror que había llevado a cabo, se escucharon en cada grito de las víctimas torturadas por él. Y en el que se reflejaba su propia alma.

Harry sabía que solo había una forma de sacar esto. Es necesario usar la clave para la vida de ‘Aquel cuyo nombre no puede ser nombrado’. Esta será la clave de su pasado, desde la primera infancia, hasta el sufrimiento que lo rodeó desde el nacimiento y del que luego intentó escapar, atormentando a los demás.

_“Tom Marvolo Riddle.”_

Respiró hondo y luego permitió que los recuerdos lo tragaran, lo arrastraran a las profundidades, a los intestinos fétidos, pegajosos y sombríos.


	95. El león y la serpiente.

La cara de Severus se puso blanca como la tiza. Precedido por el horror, observó cómo una nube negra de Dementores, rodeaba dos siluetas presionadas una contra la otra. Se parecían a una bandada de hienas que percibían la sangre, miraban ávidamente la carroña, con la esperanza de adelantarse a sus rivales y tomar un trozo de carne más apetitoso. Bocas medio podridas ansiosamente abiertas para beber, beber y beber... Después de todo, ¿quién sabe cuántos siglos pasarán antes de que vuelvan a caer en un festín tan magnífico? Su hambre era insaciable, y su sed era interminable, y ahora varios cientos de bichos destrozaban frenéticamente sus almas. Y esto continuará hasta que el cuerpo se convierta en una cáscara muerta vacía.

Por un momento, la esfera que sostenía a Severus se dispersó bajo sus palmas, privándolo de apoyo. Cayó de rodillas, pero de inmediato levantó la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo, viendo los dos cuerpos hundirse en el suelo.

Se apresuró hacia ellos, presionando con fuerza su mano derecha contra el Signo de la Oscuridad furiosamente retorciéndose y palideciendo. El dolor era casi el mismo que en el momento de su adopción: parecía que se aplicaba un fuego candente sobre su piel.

Severus sabía lo que eso significaba.

Pero ahora no importaba.

Congelado en su lugar, fijó su oscura mirada en las figuras que yacían en el suelo en el centro del anillo negro de los Dementores y sacó la varita de Malfoy. Su mano temblaba, pero la determinación inquebrantable se congeló en sus ojos negros y brillantes. Por un momento, la imagen de una hermosa cara radiante de alegría y brillantes ojos verdes reflejándose en los suyos, y en los que ardían dos palabras... las mismas de las que tenía más miedo, pero que aún escuchaba y llenaban su corazón de felicidad absoluta...

-**¡_Expecto Patronum!_**

El destello salió tan deslumbrante, que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la palma de su mano libre. Cuando la bajó, vio que una figura... de un león dorado se estaba formando a partir de una nube brillante. El nuevo Patronus emanó una sensación de tremendo poder, y tan pronto como se acercó a la manada, algunos de los Dementores se dispersaron de inmediato, emitiendo sonidos rechinantes. Pero el león se precipitó en el grueso de la masa negra, dispersando a los más tercos, pero había demasiados para enfrentarse a ellos solos. Y luego se acostó al lado del cuerpo inmóvil del cuerpo más joven, protegiéndolo de las criaturas que circulaban sobre él y alejándolos con un gruñido amenazante.

La palma retorcida de su mano tembló más fuerte, cuando Severus envió la fuerza que le quedaba para sostener su Patronus. El sudor rodó por su rostro distorsionado por los esfuerzos, pero miró a la delgada figura, con la expectativa tensa del más mínimo gesto, un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos... Al menos alguna señal que da la esperanza de que estaba vivo, que los Dementores no pudieron quitarle el alma, privándola de la luz, inmersa para siempre en la impenetrable oscuridad de la muerte.

Sin embargo, bajo la presión de la oscuridad codiciosa proveniente de los Dementores, el resplandor del Patronus comenzó a desvanecerse. Severus se arrodilló y apretó el eje de su varita con ambas manos, tratando de sostener la defensa a toda costa, y de repente... notó una luz tenue que salía de la varita de Harry, que todavía sostenía en su mano. Esta luz fluyó en el suelo, y luego en algún momento tomó la forma de... una serpiente de plata.

Congelado en estado de shock, Severus observó a la serpiente acurrucarse alrededor del león tendido en el suelo, como si quisiera protegerlo de la oscuridad que se arrastraba por todos lados, y al siguiente momento perdió por completo la oportunidad de ver, porque todo el espacio circundante se llenó de una luz deslumbrante. El resplandor cálido que emanaba de los Patronus, se habían fusionado en un abrazo, dispersando la espesa oscuridad en poderosas olas. Después de unos segundos, Severus escuchó los ruidos de los Dementores en retirada.

Se hizo el silencio.

Poco a poco, la luz comenzó a apagarse, las sombras comenzaron a separarse lentamente.

Severus se levantó y fue hacia los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo. Echó un vistazo a Voldemort. Los ojos rojos se volvieron negros y sus ojos muertos estaban fijos en el vacío. Ahora se parecían a los fragmentos que caían de una embarcación, en el lugar de los agujeros que ahora estaban abiertos, y, después de mirar hacia adentro, era fácil asegurarse de que lo que una vez lo llenó, desapareció sin dejar rastro. No había nada adentro. El alma murió, y con ella, también el poder mágico.

El Señor Oscuro ya no existía.

Severus se apartó lentamente de la cara de serpiente que ya había ardido y miró a la figura que yacía a sus pies, como una muñeca rota, atormentada, sucia, con los brazos y las piernas estirados sin poder hacer nada. Los dedos aprietan dos palos, el flequillo se pega a la frente, una gota de sangre cae sobre la piel pálida. Las gafas yacen cerca, la mirada de los ojos verdes bien abiertos… estaba vacía.

El mundo repentinamente se hundió en la oscuridad, impenetrable y densa, y fluyó a los ojos de Severus con una corriente helada. Se instaló en el suelo, como si todas las fuerzas lo hubieran dejado a la vez. Al abrir la boca, jadeó, tratando de respirar, pero fue en vano: su garganta parecía estar apretada por un lazo de acero.

En su desesperación, agarró el cuerpo flácido de Harry, lo levantó y lo miró a los ojos vidriosos... Anteriormente, cuando los miraba, siempre se iluminaban con luz y una extraña mezcla de miedo y admiración, aparecía en ellos. Y también siempre quemaban fuego, y no importa qué lo causara, estallaban deseo u odio...

Pero ahora se ha apagado. Sus ojos parecían vacíos, y las nubes oscuras que corrían sobre sus cabezas se reflejaban en ellos.

-No te atrevas a dejarme - gruñó Severus bajo y ronco. Su voz sonaba como si viniera del fondo de un profundo abismo. - ¡Mírame! - Sacudió el cuerpo, pero, sin esperar una respuesta, soltó su mano, que previamente había retenido la espalda de Harry, y presionó su mano contra su fría mejilla. - ¿Cuál es mi nombre? - No hay reacción. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Responde mi nombre! - casi gritó, sintiendo que se estaba ahogando en ojos silenciosos y listo en cualquier momento para sumergirse en este océano sin fondo para encontrar... al menos algunas señales de vida.

Sin embargo, no estaban allí. Ni uno solo, ni siquiera el más pequeño.

-Lo hiciste - susurró Severus, mirando con dolorosa sensibilidad, la cara pálida cubierta de rasguños y moretones, cada milímetro de los cuales recordaba sus labios y dedos. - Solo un pensamiento tan loco podría venir a ti, pero lo lograste. Lo has derrotado. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar el camino de regreso. - Él acarició la mejilla de Harry con una mano temblorosa, como si quisiera calentarla con sus toques o dar una señal de su presencia. - Estoy aquí. Te estoy esperando. Solo vuelve a mí.

Severus parecía como si la oscuridad que se había espesado en sus ojos, también comenzara a penetrar en su mente, oscureciéndola. Con cada minuto que pasaba, el miedo, llevado a los rincones más lejanos de su alma, se enfurecía cada vez más.

-Sé que nuestra vida estará lejos de ser ideal. Sé que discutiremos y, tal vez, algún día nos mataremos. Pero para estar convencido de eso, debes sobrevivir. No puedes dejarme ahora. No te dejaré hacer eso. Tu lugar está a mi lado, y siempre lo estará. No te dejaré ir un paso, porque eres mío, ¿me oyes? ¡Dame una señal de que me oyes maldita sea! - Comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo, pero no pasó nada. - ¿Por qué callas? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme ahora... cuando...?

Snape se inclinó aún más hacia él, sintiendo el leve aroma a vainilla. El olor era apenas perceptible, pero lo sorprendió y le llevó varios minutos recuperar el aliento perdido y recuperarse. Severus se lamió los labios secos y acercó aún más su rostro a Harry. Ahora su frente casi tocaba a Harry. Y luego susurró con voz ronca y quebrada:

-Harry... mi amor… no me hagas rogar.

Una expresión parpadeó en los ojos verdes. Parecía que su mirada, por una fracción de segundo permaneció en su rostro, pero de nuevo, como si se retirara a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, incluso esta reacción inesperada fue suficiente para mostrar la cara de Severus hasta el punto de sentir un fuerte sentimiento.

-Sí, cariño. Ahora mírame de nuevo y di mi nombre — susurró acaloradamente, hundiendo su ardiente mirada en las pupilas dilatadas de forma antinatural. Caminando por su mejilla, su palma se movió más alto. Dedos finos se entrelazaron en las hebras negras, y volvió a susurrar, con voz ronca y tan silenciosa, como si este sonido saliera de los rincones de su alma:

-Prometiste que siempre volverías a mí... Por favor, regresa a mí… **_Te amo_**.

Su voz se quebró, como si una cuerda estirada hasta el límite se rompiera dentro de él. Y ahora sus ojos hablaban en silencio. Los ojos de un loco. Los ojos, en las profundidades de los cuales algo titubeó y se rompió en miles de fragmentos, cuando...

...cuando las pupilas dilatadas de los ojos verdes de repente comenzaron a estrecharse, y luego apareció la luz en ellos. Se volvió más brillante, reviviendo la mirada, llenándola de significado.

Los labios de Harry se separaron ligeramente y se cerraron nuevamente. Parecía estar tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras parecían encontrarse con algún tipo de barrera. Snape miró esos labios temblorosos, como si quisiera hacer que finalmente dijeran lo que anhelaba escuchar.

Este sutil susurro ronco:

-Severus...

*** * ***

La oscuridad se llenó de una interminable cacofonía de sonidos desgarradores. Escuchó a su madre gritar y su voz se ahogaba en los gritos de cientos de víctimas torturadas y condenadas. Le royeron el alma y le quitaron la capacidad de sentir, poco a poco, de modo que al final no quedó nada dentro de él, excepto un vacío helado.

Voló en la oscuridad impenetrable. Completamente solo, Entendiendo que así es como debe ser. Debe expiar todo esto. Pagar por cada llanto, por cada vida que le quitaron, por cada sufrimiento que ha causado. Todos los crímenes eran visibles de un vistazo, desarrollándose uno tras otro, fusionándose en una película interminable.

Los recuerdos fluyeron por su mente en una corriente fétida, dejando suciedad e impurezas, basura repugnante; demasiado pesados y pegajosos, se instalaron en los rincones más remotos de su conciencia.

Y los gritos no solo no disminuyeron, sino que, por el contrario, se intensificaron cada vez más, y no pudo cerrar nada de ellos. Atacaron, atormentaron, despedazaron.

Y luego, en la oscuridad, un pequeño rayo brilló. Emitió calor y... un olor familiar. Muy familiar, aunque ahora no podía recordar exactamente dónde lo conoció. Lo siguió, temiendo perder el rastro, y al acercarse vio un enorme león dorado. Parece que él también lo había visto en algún lugar antes... Pero a este león parecía faltarle algo.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que el león quería llevarlo a algún lado, y corrió tras él. Los gritos comenzaron a alejarse y el aire se volvió más cálido. De repente, el león se detuvo y se le acercó. Luego se tumbó a sus pies y gruñó amenazadoramente. Y en ese mismo momento una ola de calor lo envolvió, de donde todo a su alrededor brilló de color escarlata, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba...

Serpiente.

Recordó dos figuras de plata: un león y una serpiente, fusionados en un abrazo inseparable.

Y luego apareció una serpiente parpadeante desde la oscuridad. Inmediatamente se envolvió alrededor del león, y tan pronto como se conectaron, una luz cegadora brilló. Por un momento, Harry no pudo ver nada, y luego la luz comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, y todo nuevamente se sumió en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, ahora la oscuridad estaba viva. Algo se movía en ella, la voz de alguien se escuchó en la oscuridad. Harry no pudo entender las palabras, pero parecía que alguien lo estaba llamando. Intentó dirigirse a esa voz, pero el acecho en las esquinas lo atacó, llenando el espacio con interminables gritos roncos, confusos y sin permitir encontrar una salida.

Un toque... en su cara... Que simplemente no podía pertenecerle, porque él mismo ya no estaba allí. Desapareció en el momento en que lanzó ese hechizo... ¿Y tal vez, a pesar de todo, él, Harry, existía? Después de todo, aquí está, un toque... Lo siente ahora. Y también una voz. Una voz familiar lo llama y, tratando de acercarse a su fuente, Harry corrió cada vez más rápido.

Y luego, por primera vez, logró distinguir una palabra... Era su nombre. Parecía que el que hablaba estaba parado al borde del abismo y, si Harry no respondía a la llamada, estaba listo para entrar a ese abismo.

De repente, la oscuridad se aclaró, y Harry casi se ahogó cuando vio... la cara de Severus. Tan cerca como si realmente estuviera allí.

Pero eso era imposible. No hay nada más que oscuridad. Y los votos.

Se acercaban voces que intentaban devolverlo a la oscuridad y, sin embargo, en algún lugar en la línea de visión, él, a pesar del hecho de que la imagen estaba borrosa, continuó viendo esa cara. Pálida, en el velo de las cerraduras negras caídas. Y los ojos. Al igual que dos diamantes negros brillantes, lo miraron exactamente de la misma manera que lo hacían, durante... la intimidad. Labios delgados... Era tan extraño escuchar un susurro desesperado que salía de ellos:

_"Prometiste volver siempre a mí... Por favor, regresa a mí… **Te amo**._

Sí, recordó sus palabras.

Ese recuerdo lo envolvió en una ola cálida.

Eso es lo que dijo una vez. Dijo que siempre volvería. Siempre. Y también siempre, cumplía sus promesas. Pero más allá de esa razón, el poder infinito que causaron esas bajas, casi imaginadas, palabras de amor…

Su deseo más ferviente. Escuchar que Severus lo ama… Que sus sentimientos son recíprocos, llenaron su alma de una inmensa felicidad.

_“También te amo, Severus”_

La oscuridad se separó tan rápidamente, que a Harry le pareció que, habiendo reunido el resto de su fuerza, aún lograba salir a la superficie, liberándose del cautiverio de una sustancia pegajosa y resinosa que todo lo penetra.

Él quiso responder. Para dejar en claro que escuchaba, pero en su cuerpo exhausto, no quedaba fuerza ni siquiera para eso. Y lejos del primer intento, logró susurrar roncamente:

-Severus...

Y luego...

La cara de una persona inclinada sobre él, se transformó instantáneamente. El fuego frenético en sus ojos desapareció, y algo tan ardiente e indomable tomó su lugar, que Harry pareció derramarse sobre él. Severus impulsivamente lo presionó contra él, abrazándolo tan ansiosamente, que Harry casi se ahoga. Su rostro se aferraba fuertemente a la clavícula de Snape, el aroma de las hierbas le hacía cosquillas en su nariz, los dedos largos y delgados enterrados en su cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza, como si tratara de fusionarse con él para siempre.

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de derretirse por completo en la poderosa corriente de calor que emanaba de Severus, mientras soltaba el agarre y, alejándose un poco, comenzó a bañarle la cara con ardientes y locos besos, capturándolos en la frente, las sienes, las mejillas y la barbilla. Un minuto después, los labios codiciosos encontraron su boca y se aferraron a él con fervor. Una lengua cálida lamió suavemente a lo largo de la curva de los labios y presionó ligeramente, obligándolos a abrirse un poco. Y tan pronto como Harry obedeció, un invitado impaciente penetró de inmediato, persistente, húmedo, tembloroso, y comenzó a explorar el codiciado espacio, deslizándose por las mejillas, por el paladar, en su propia lengua. Sus afilados dientes dolían en la carne de sus labios, y Harry gimió suavemente, pero Severus pareció no oír nada, continuando atormentando despiadadamente y sin piedad, su boca. Los dedos en su cabello se apretaron aún más.

Harry trató de responder el beso, pero no pudo soportar el shock. Solo había fuerza suficiente para levantar una mano y envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, permitiéndole calmar su sed, salvaje en su crueldad. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que el calor que emanaba de Severus fluía hacia él con una corriente poderosa, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, revitalizando sus músculos y haciendo que la sangre corriera más rápido en sus venas.

Cuando los labios de Severus finalmente se separaron de su boca, permitiéndole respirar, llenando sus pulmones con aire frío, Harry levantó los párpados fuertemente cerrados hasta este momento, lo primero que vio fue que sus ojos estaban fijos en él, ardiendo con fuego febril. Estaban tan cerca como siempre, y parecía un poco más, y lo tragarían, lo arrastrarían a sus piscinas, y él, por supuesto, les permitiría hacerlo. Si siempre tuvieran esta llama, también la mirarían con fuego también. Y solo sobre él.

-Hubiera comido un poco de chocolate... - susurró apenas audiblemente y vio cómo el asombro en ellos fue reemplazado por la comprensión. Pero era poco probable que Severus llevara chocolate con él. Es una pena... Si uno pudiera suponer que habría tantos Dementores, definitivamente traería algunos...

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo, y luego sintió algo frío presionar contra sus atormentados labios.

-Bébelo - ordenó Severus. - Tal vez el sabor no se parece mucho al chocolate, pero es mucho más efectivo.

Harry obedientemente abrió la boca, y el fluido cayó hacia su garganta, aliviando y extendiendo un calor relajante por todo su cuerpo.

Tomando un sorbo final, abrió los ojos, y luego Severus se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para recoger un objeto. El hechizo sonó suavemente, y gafas aparecieron en la nariz de Harry. El mundo inmediatamente ganó claridad y forma. Parpadeó, mirando las abrasiones en la cara de Severus y las arrugas profundizadas por sus emociones. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ver nada más, ya que nuevamente se encontró en un abrazo, fuertemente apretado contra su delgado cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó? - Murmuró en su hombro, cubriéndose los ojos otra vez e intentando recordar los detalles de lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo se las arregló para sobrevivir? Harry recordó el frío helado que llenó su pecho cuando los Dementores le succionaron el alma. Había varios cientos de ellos. ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Y qué hay de Voldemort?

¿Tal vez fue un sueño? ¿Tal vez nada como esto ha sucedido en realidad? Esto es simplemente imposible... que él todavía está vivo. Después de todo, los Dementores son...

La tranquila respiración de Severus sacudió la parte superior de su cabeza con calidez. El silencio de terciopelo reinaba por todas partes, tan profundo como si ahora estuvieran solos en todo el universo. O tal vez todo esto significa que ellos... ¿murieron?

-¿Qué pasó? - Severus respondió roncamente un minuto después, cuya voz sonó como si su dueño hubiera atravesado el fuego infernal del inframundo. - Has derrotado a Voldemort. Aquí está lo que pasó. Te lo agradecería, pero ahora quiero que te baje la piel.

El abrazo de acero se suavizó un poco, y Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Casi gritó cuando vio el cuerpo inmóvil cercano de Voldemort, que pareció encogerse cuando la magia que le dio vida y forma desapareció.

-¿Está... muerto? - Preguntó dudoso, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

Severus siguió su mirada.

-Sí, lo mataste. Te las arreglaste para destruir su alma. Solo Merlín sabe cómo se te ocurrió tal pensamiento, pero nadie, por poderoso que sea, puede vivir sin alma.

Harry miró a Severus pensativo.

No lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía. Entonces, ¿Voldemort ya no está? La sola idea de esto, parecía inverosímil. Imposible.

Y estaba asustado. Y si cuando cree en ello y por un momento pierde la vigilancia... ¿regresará el Señor Oscuro?

-¿Qué pasa si su alma sobrevive? ¿En los Dementores? - Preguntó y se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir la inquietud despierta.

-Los Dementores no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos. Están aquí, desde la antigüedad, mucho antes de la aparición del Señor Oscuro. Y son inmortales, y ni una sola alma absorbida por ellos, puede ser liberada. Ni una sola. Además… - Severus levantó su mano libre, mostrando su antebrazo izquierdo. - Mira aquí.

Harry levantó la vista y vio la piel limpia. En lugar de la Marca Oscura, solo había un lugar apenas perceptible, un poco más pálido que el tono principal.

Él abrió los ojos.

-En realidad murió - susurró Harry con asombro, sintiendo su pecho expandirse con ardiente alegría. De alivio, una ola de debilidad se derramó sobre su cuerpo. Un mundo sin Voldemort. Esto es... increíble. - ¿Pero a dónde fueron los Dementores? - Su mirada se disparó hacia el cielo, como si esperara ver siluetas oscuras allí.

-Lancé el hechizo Patronus. Y no sé cómo lo hiciste, tú, al estar del otro lado, también lograste llamar el tuyo.

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar si había un ciervo luminoso allí, pero fue en vano.

-Solo vi un león y una serpiente, pero eso no fue... - vaciló, mirando a los ojos de Severus cuidadosamente. - Pero entonces... ¿cómo es posible?

Severus parecía un poco confundido. Tosiendo, habló, tratando de mantener un tono tranquilo:

-Si hubieras escuchado atentamente lo que se decía en las conferencias, sabrías que bajo la influencia de emociones fuertes, el Patronus puede cambiar de forma. La tuya se convirtió en una serpiente.

Harry abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Eso significa que... - vaciló, captando una mirada de advertencia, y terminó el pensamiento para sí mismo.

León... increíble. El Patronus de Severus, es un león...

Pensar en eso era tan extraño, que por un momento Harry solo pudo aturdir a Severus. Se las arregló para volver a la realidad solo cuando otros recuerdos comenzaron a surgir en su cerebro.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que yo viva, mientras él está...? - dijo más tarde, asintiendo, señalando el cuerpo inmóvil que yacía cerca.

-Pusiste tanto poder en tu hechizo, que lo sentí incluso cuando estaba al otro lado de la barrera - explicó calmadamente Snape. - Los Dementores atacaron la fuente de poder que sintieron en el Señor Oscuro. Mientras estabas en su mente, era relativamente seguro para ti. Pero cuando le absorbieron todo, pasaron a ti. En ese momento, el Señor Oscuro ya estaba muerto y la barrera que me detenía se derrumbó, por lo que pude convocar mi Patronus. Logré alejarlos antes de que bebieran tu alma, aunque… por un segundo pensé que... - Severus frunció los labios e inclinó la cabeza, dejando que los mechones caídos, ocultaran su rostro.

Algo se apretó en el pecho de Harry. Levantó la mano, tirando de su cabello hacia un lado y tocando suavemente su mejilla. Pero no levantó la cabeza.

-Sin ti, nunca habría logrado derrotarlo... y, en general, sobrevivir. Hubiera muerto aquí - dijo en voz baja, mirando a la cara exhausta de Severus, quien de repente levantó la cabeza. El acero brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros.

-Si me hubieras escuchado, nada de esto hubiera sucedido - dijo en voz baja, pero con firmeza. - No lo dudes, tendrás que responder por voluntad propia. - Harry se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que no estaba bromeando. - No podrás escapar de mí otra vez. Incluso si tengo que encadenarte a mí mismo.

Harry tragó saliva.

No estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea. Aunque entendió que Severus tenía razón. Pero por otro lado...

-Pero derrotamos a Voldemort - susurró, tratando de justificarse. Severus frunció los labios, haciendo que Harry se preguntara qué significaba eso. Quería responder, pero se contuvo...

Por un momento miró el rostro pálido cubierto de arañazos y sangre seca y pasó fácilmente los dedos por la mejilla fría. Para llegar a él, Severus pasó por el infierno... pero, al parecer, ahora estaba pensando en otra cosa, excepto la victoria. Y eso lo molestó.

La alarma de Severus se transmitió a Harry, cuando recordó los sonidos de las explosiones y los destellos multicolores de los hechizos que había visto en el valle.

Un espasmo doloroso retorció su interior y casi se atragantó.

>> ¿Y el resto? - Preguntó apresuradamente, recordando las innumerables filas de Mortífagos, alineándose frente a Voldemort, y sintiendo el miedo crecer dentro. - ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Dónde están todos? - Harry miró apresuradamente a su alrededor, en busca de signos de batalla, pero se hizo el silencio y el cielo nublado era monótono y gris. Volvió a mirar a Severus, pero seguía sentado con la cabeza gacha. Después de un tiempo, Snape corrió lentamente un punto de luz a la izquierda de la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo y lo miró. Los ojos negros parecían desvanecerse, como si estuvieran cubiertos con un velo.

-La batalla fue inevitable. - Su voz sonaba baja e impasible. - Dumbledore dio la alarma. Convocó a la Orden del Fénix y a la mayoría de las fuerzas del Ministerio, así como a todos los que querían pelear, incluidos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Un escalofrío helado recorrió el cuerpo de Harry.

¿Estudiantes de Hogwarts? ¿Eso significa que... Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville... Y otros tantos, arriesgaron sus vidas por el bien de...?

Él reaccionó sin dudarlo.

-Debemos ir a ellos. ¡Necesito ayudarlos! - Gritó, levantándose bruscamente del suelo, sin prestar atención a sus rodillas dobladas y piernas temblorosas. Severus también se levantó, calmado y frío soplando de su figura.

-Demasiado tarde. La batalla terminó en el momento en que murió el Señor Oscuro. Sus fieles sintieron la marca desaparecer. Y huyeron.

-¡Pero tenemos que comprobarlo! ¿Si te equivocas? ¡Tengo que ir ahi! Debo saber qué pasó con mis amigos… ¿Los has visto? - Harry se agachó sobre Severus, agarrando su túnica. No le gustaba su aspecto. Severus lo miró desde una altura demencial, su rostro se congeló, parecido a una máscara inmóvil, como si una vez más se hubiera convertido en un Reveling sin sentido. Se volvía así cada vez que...

-Ya te lo dije… Demasiado tarde - repitió en voz baja, pero con firmeza. - Esta guerra se ha llevado muchas vidas. Muchos aurores, magos y estudiantes murieron. Incluyendo a Dumbledore.

¿¡Qué!?

A Harry le pareció que alguien lo había golpeado.

¿Dumbledore? Pero... ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Después de todo, el director es uno de... los más fuertes... No pudo... es imposible...

-¿Cómo? - los labios entumecidos no obedecieron, un frío repugnante se derramó sobre su cuerpo.

-Incluso él, no era tan poderoso como para sobrevivir a las docenas de Avadas arrojados al mismo tiempo.

Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con la oscura mirada de Snape.

-¿Estuviste ahí? - Se las arregló, estremeciéndose internamente.

-Sí. - La respuesta se clavó en su pecho, como un borde invisible.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Severus y sintió el toque de la tela áspera de su manto.

No quería saber los detalles y no iba a hacer preguntas. Porque tenía miedo de escuchar algo que no quería...

-Llévame allí. Por favor. — susurró Harry suavemente, tratando de sobrellevar el miedo cada vez mayor que envolvía su corazón, como una serpiente resbaladiza y fría. - Quiero verlos. Necesito saber si están vivos.

-Tienes que entender… - oyó una voz sorda y distante sobre él - que tuve que tomar ciertas medidas para encontrarte... - el miedo se deslizó en su estómago y metió sus colmillos en la carne indefensa. - No hay vuelta atrás para mí.

Un destello de dolor se deslizó, como si monstruosos colmillos rasgaran una pieza sangrante, privándola de una parte de la vida.

Harry apretó sus ojos aún más fuerte y presionó su rostro contra el manto de hierbas y sangre que olía aún más fuerte. Esta era la única forma de no volverse loco.

>> ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? - Escuchó un susurro sofocado.

Harry lo sabía.

El mundo familiar a su alrededor se derrumbó como un espejo roto. Ahora un marco vacío se abría frente a él, y tenía que llenar fragmento por fragmento, agregando una nueva imagen de ellos. Debía renunciar a todo y a todos. A toda su vida…

Hogwarts. Quidditch. Carrera de Auror. Amigos. El mundo mágico…

Todo esto se convirtió en una pila de fragmentos que reflejaban imágenes grotescas y rotas de lo que vivía, de lo que soñaba. Lo único que le quedaba, era un hombre alto envuelto en un manto negro, él solo estaba cerca, a este lado del marco.

Este hombre se ha convertido en todo para él. Un universo que no existiría si no fuera por él...

-Estaré contigo dondequiera que vayas - susurró en la tela negra, y de repente sintió que el pecho de Severus se cayó, como si ahora solo se hubiera permitido exhalar. - Pero déjame al menos verlos. Ron y Hermione. Tengo que asegurarme de que estén bien. Y... decirles adiós.

Le pareció que el cuerpo de Severus estaba tenso. Y antes de comprender lo que esto significaba, escuchó una voz baja:

-Granger está muerta.

Esas dos palabras golpearon a Harry tan repentina y dolorosamente, que comenzó a asentarse en el suelo. Parecía como si los sonidos se hubieran convertido en dos cuchillas forjadas por el fuego y el hielo, rompiendo su pecho.

Nuevamente estaba parado al borde de un abismo, y el dolor que inundó su cuerpo y su mente, lo empujó inexorablemente a dar el último paso.

Harry fijó una mirada invisible, ante la cual apareció una cara borrosa, enmarcada por rizos castaños, sobre Severus y susurró intermitentemente:

-¡No! Estás... mintiendo.

Un nudo invisible pasó por su garganta, y él jadeó. El dolor y la desesperación hervían en su interior, buscando persistentemente una salida en sollozos incontrolables.

En una parte muy distante de su conciencia, sintió que Severus apretaba dolorosamente sus hombros, y luego una voz familiar rompió el furioso caos de emociones:

-Solo puedo decir que ella no sufrió. Muerte instantánea…

Harry se apartó de Snape, sacudiendo la cabeza. Una sonriente Hermione lo miró desde la oscuridad, levantando la cabeza de la pila de libros abiertos. Un reproche fue claramente leído en su mirada.

Abrió la boca, pero en lugar de palabras, un sollozo se vertió en hipidos intermitentes.

-Ella está viva. Estas mintiendo. ¡No te creo!

Hermione no pudo morir. Ella sabía tantas cosas... siempre pensó en alguna salida. Ella simplemente no podía. ¡No!

Cerrando los párpados con fuerza, bajo las cuales las lágrimas fluían sin control, Harry corrió hacia Severus y golpeó frenéticamente su pecho con los puños.

-¡No! ¡Por favor dime que eso no es cierto! Ella no... - el pecho le dolía por los sollozos, la insoportable amargura le quemaba la garganta, la sangre se congeló de horror.

Ella siempre estuvo allí. Desde el principio. Siempre.

>> Hermione... - gruñó con voz estrangulada, y exhausto, lentamente comenzó a arrastrarse a los pies de Severus. - ¡Hermione!

Harry sintió a Severus arrodillarse con él y lo abrazó con fuerza, dolorosamente, abrazándolo.

>> Es mi culpa. Yo tenía que morir - se las arregló, bruscamente, temblando, como si tuviera fiebre. - Si no hubiera decidido... Es todo por mi culpa... todos murieron por mi culpa...

La oscuridad avanzó de nuevo con un muro impenetrable, que traía consigo gritos de sufrimiento, de los cuales se rompió el cofre y del que se quería rodar por el suelo, muriendo tanto como ellos. Pero han desaparecido. Hace algún tiempo, dejó de escucharlos, dejó de ver cuerpos atormentados, ojos llenos de desesperación y horror...

Y luego, alguien lo sacudió violentamente. Alguien gritó con fuerza a través de la cacofonía de cientos de muertes por martirio, sumido en la conciencia, como una barra al rojo vivo, en una herida abierta:

-¡Basta ya! ¡Mírame! - Otro tirón poderoso le hizo despertar, y una imagen borrosa apareció a través de la cortina de oscuridad que se derretía: una cara pálida y ojos negros brillantes. - Ahora me escucharás atentamente. Esta batalla fue solo cuestión de tiempo. Todo esto se sintió y se preparó desde el día en que el Señor Oscuro renació, especialmente desde esa vez que reunió aún más partidarios que antes. Drogado por sus ideas, cegado por el odio a los muggles. ¿O crees que incluso si su líder fuera derrotado, podrían regresar con calma a la vida normal, después de todo lo que hicieron? - La voz de Severus tembló con emociones hirviendo en el interior, un fuego furioso ardió en los ojos de Harry. - Tenían que ser derrotados antes de que pudieran reunir aún más fuerza para vengar la derrota del líder. Sería imposible derrotarlos. Seguirían quemando, torturando, matando. Cada uno de ellos es casi tan peligroso como el mismo Señor Oscuro. Ahora quedan un puñado de ellos, y no podrán recuperar su fuerza, lo que significa que son fáciles de encontrar y encarcelar en Azkaban o condenados a un beso del Dementor. Todos los que murieron hoy, dieron su vida por esto. La victoria del lado de la Luz…

-Pero... no tenían ninguna posibilidad... - Harry susurró frenéticamente. - Ni una sola...

Severus lo sacudió bruscamente.

-¡Escúchame! No hay guerra sin sacrificios. ¡No los mataste! ¡Ni tú, ni nadie más es culpable de su muerte!

Harry giró la cabeza y miró al suelo para evitar la mirada dolorosa, pero Severus lo agarró por la barbilla, sin piedad volvió la cara para sí mismo y gruñó:

-¡Mírame, maldita sea! Y responde mis preguntas. Si el director les permitió participar en la batalla, ¿significa esto que él tiene la culpa de su muerte? Si les ofrecí involucrarlos en esta batalla, ¿soy yo la razón por la que murieron? ¿O tal vez tienen la culpa de sí mismos, ya que decidieron participar en la guerra para deshacerse del miedo en el que vivieron durante años, a pesar de que no tenían idea de lo que era una batalla y no sabían hechizos protectores? O bien, los Eaters tienen la culpa: fueron ellos los que usaron los hechizos o tu maldita casita lo que nos trajo al campo de batalla. Entonces, ¿quién es realmente el culpable de su muerte? ¿Quién desató esta masacre? ¿Quién arrojó nuestro mundo a ella? ¿Quién sembró el miedo, del cual todos querían ser libres? ¿Quién envió a los Mortífagos para matar a cualquiera que se encontrara en el camino? ¿Quién es la causa? Dime ¡Quiero escuchar la respuesta de tus labios!

Harry miró sorprendido a Severus y sintió que el lazo muerto en su cuello se debilitaba, y el oxígeno comenzaba a fluir nuevamente a sus pulmones. Gritos terribles en su cabeza comenzaron a disminuir, y ante su mirada interior apareció una cara serpentina con ojos ardiendo con un fuego carmesí. Su dueño yace aquí muerto y nunca volverá.

-Voldemort - sus labios se movieron casi en silencio.

Severus lo sacudió nuevamente, mirando a Harry con una mirada aguda.

-¡Una vez más! ¿Quién tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó?

Harry tragó un bulto apretado, mezclado con las lágrimas saladas que fluían por su rostro, acumulándose en los pliegues de sus labios, penetrando en su boca.

-¡Voldemort! - dijo más fuerte, pero para Severus no fue suficiente, porque lo sacudió con furia desenfrenada, como si quisiera extraer una respuesta directamente de su corazón latiendo intermitentemente en su pecho.

-¡Una vez más! Dilo en voz alta. ¿Quién tiene la culpa?

Por un momento, Harry sintió que Snape comenzaba a sentirse confiado bajo la influencia de la mirada de acero de Snape. Y con ella, el coraje.

-¡VOLDEMORT! - Gritó, apretando su manto de lana en sus puños. Le pareció que el caparazón de plomo que lo ataba de pies a cabeza, que hace apenas un minuto casi lo había estrangulado y lo había presionado contra el suelo, se estaba derritiendo rápidamente. - ¡Voldemort! ¡Él tiene la culpa de todo esto! ¡Solo él! - Harry gritó, aferrándose al manto de Severus, como si ella pudiera protegerlo de la frenética oleada de emociones que brotaban de él como el magma volcánico durante una erupción. - ¡Es culpa de Voldemort! ¡VOLDEMORT!

Se desplomó exhaustivamente ante Severus, descansando su frente contra su pecho y jadeando. Delgados dedos suavemente entretejidos en su cabello, cálidos labios presionados contra la corona. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció de pie, escuchando la respiración de Severus, que fluía fácilmente alrededor del templo, pero su corazón latía ahora más calmado y uniformemente, volviendo lentamente al ritmo normal.

Y entonces Snape se agitó y susurró intensamente en su cabello:

-Bien, ahora escúchame con atención. Me encargaré de todo, pero primero tenemos que ir a Hogwarts para obtener las cosas necesarias. Nadie debe vernos.

Harry levantó la cabeza, se limpió las mejillas húmedas y miró a Severus, que lo observaba de cerca.

¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza? ¿Cómo se las arregla para nunca mostrar debilidad, incluso cuando el mundo se derrumba? Pase lo que pase, se las arregla no solo para permanecer en la superficie, sino también para sostener su mano, sin permitir que se ahogue en los ríos de sangre derramada. Y todo este tiempo, Severus no lo dejó ir ni por un minuto, aunque él mismo casi se fue al fondo. ¿Y quién debe ser para que, después de todo lo que ha visto y experimentado, se vea tan resuelto y firme? Harry sintió esta mirada con su piel, y no se permitió dudar.

¿Y si tuviera que perder a Severus...? pensó Harry, ¿Se compararía su dolor con toda la tortura que sufrió por parte de Voldemort?

No.

Sería mucho más doloroso.

Eso lo mataría lentamente. ¿Es posible vivir sin aire?

Solo cerca de Severus tenía sentido respirar.

Así que asintió, tragando la amargura que rodó por su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Y luego respiró hondo.

-Estoy listo. 

*** * ***

Aparecieron en la Casa de los Gritos. La nieve yacía por todas partes. Harry observó las casas que se podían ver a lo lejos, pero la aldea en ebullición parecía extinta. Aparentemente, la mayoría de sus habitantes decidieron participar en la batalla. ¿Pero qué hay de ellos ahora? ¿Todavía están peleando o...?

Severus rompió la puerta y levitó dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort, que se llevó con él para que el mundo mágico se asegurara de que el monstruo estuviera realmente muerto. Luego cerró la entrada y ambos bajaron al túnel subterráneo que conducía a Willow. Severus caminó primero, iluminando el camino con ‘Lumos’ y arrastrando a Harry. Durante todo el tiempo le agarró la muñeca con fuerza, como si temiera que si lo soltaba por un momento, lo volvería a perder. Harry casi tuvo que correr para alcanzar sus anchos y rápidos pasos. 

Cuando estuvieron debajo de Willow, Severus usó un hechizo complejo para desbloquear la entrada. A la salida, sacó un manto arrugado del bolsillo de su manto: el Mapa de Merodeadores.

Harry no creía en sus propios ojos. Le tomó un tiempo para recordar cómo Snape lo eligió a él la noche anterior, antes de haber solicitado ‘_Legilimens Evocis’_ y aprendió la verdad. Merlín, parecía haber pasado varios siglos desde entonces.

Su reacción fue instantánea. Antes de que Severus pudiera ver si el camino a Hogwarts estaba despejado, Harry arrancó la tarjeta de sus manos y comenzó a examinarla frenéticamente, esperando ver al menos a alguien. ¡Cualquiera!

La primera en llamar su atención, fue la profesora McGonagall: estaba en la oficina del director, con Kingsley Shacklebot y varios otros altos funcionarios del Ministerio. Luego pasó los ojos por el ala del Hospital, atestado de estudiantes y residentes de Hogsmeade. Al ver a Luna y Tonks entre ellos, experimentó un gran alivio. Tonks permanecía inmóvil, y Luna se movía alrededor del hospital, probablemente evitando a los heridos. Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbott y muchos otros estudiantes de la escuela, también fueron encontrados allí, y entre ellos los curanderos de St. Mungo se apresuraron. Y, sin embargo, no se encontraron todos allí, y el corazón de Harry se hundió cada vez que no encontraba nombres familiares en el mapa. No estaban Cho, Dean, Padma, Lee Jordan, Angelina, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione…

A pesar del hecho de que él sabía la verdad, sabía que Hermione ya no existía... seguía buscándola.

Y Ron...

La mirada de Harry atravesó frenéticamente el mapa: el Gran Comedor, aparentemente convertido en un hospital para magos y aurores, estaba abarrotado, pero a pesar de esto, todavía logró encontrar a Lupin allí.

Luego comenzó a estudiar otras habitaciones del castillo: dormitorios, pasillos, duchas, pero no había un alma allí.

Buscó una y otra vez...

Hasta que finalmente lo vio...

Aliviado, a pesar de lo cual la alarma se mezcló, Harry miró el punto fijo, designado como Ron Weasley. A su lado había unos magos desconocidos.

-¡Suficiente! - Severus gruñó, arrancando la tarjeta de sus manos. Durante un rato se preguntó cuál era el camino más corto y seguro hacia el castillo, y luego volvió a agarrar el brazo de Harry y lo empujó. - ¡Vamos!

Severus usó algún tipo de hechizo de enmascaramiento y golpeó fácilmente su varita en una de las raíces de Willow: se congeló. El camino hacia el castillo era realmente muy corto, porque después de unos minutos ya se dirigían al Salón. Tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral, tuvieron que esconderse detrás de la estatua, ya que casi después de ellos, un grupo de sanadores de San Mungo se apresuraron al castillo. 

Entraron corriendo al Gran Comedor, y cuando se abrió la pesada puerta, los gemidos de los heridos cayeron sobre Harry. Sin embargo, Severus inmediatamente lo arrastró más lejos a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

Harry lo siguió en completo shock. Todo a su alrededor parecía... completamente diferente, desconocido. El castillo, siempre lleno de vida, risas, el pisoteo de cientos de pasos, ahora estaba sumido en un silencio sombrío. Parecía vacío. Seguramente los estudiantes más jóvenes fueron puestos en el Expreso de Hogwarts y enviados a casa para que no vieran las abominaciones de esta desagradable masacre.

La escuela que se había convertido en su hogar durante tantos años, se convirtió en un recuerdo. Harry no podía creer que nunca la volvería a ver. 

Ésta será la última vez que atraviesa estas galerías, ve estas antorchas, las puertas de los armarios, las antiguas piedras que exudan frío, finalmente esta pesada puerta que se ha abierto tantas veces por el toque de su palma y este umbral, que cruzó con un corazón que latía ansiosamente.

La oficina de Severus fue enterrada en una oscuridad impenetrable. El maestro de pociones encendió varias velas y, volviéndose hacia Harry, le arrojó el Mapa.

-Mira lo que está sucediendo en los pasillos más cercanos, y si notas a alguien, me informarás de inmediato - ordenó. Entonces Snape se dio la vuelta y, apuntando con su varita a los estantes llenos de ingredientes y pociones, lanzó un largo hechizo. Harry no se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba rompiendo el hechizo protector. Terminando esto, Severus fue a su escritorio y comenzó a examinar el contenido de los cajones. Finalmente, sacó de una bolsa similar a la que Harry llevaba libros de texto, pero el tamaño era más pequeño. Una ola de la varita, y la mayoría de las botellas y ampollas estaban dentro. Otro, y todo el contenido de las cajas se unió a ellos.

-Sígueme - dijo Severus, y se dirigió a las habitaciones privadas. Con un sobresalto, Harry lo siguió, mirando el mapa de vez en cuando. Una vez en la sala de estar, Snape fue al bar, sacó una botella de whisky y, sin decir una palabra, vació dos vasos uno por uno. Después de eso, le entregó a Harry una jarra de agua fría, un vaso y ordenó:

>> ¡Bebe!

Oh, nunca en su vida el agua le había parecido tan refrescante. Harry bebió casi tres vasos, mientras Severus movía sus preciosos libros en su bolso. Luego fue al laboratorio, y calderos, morteros, libros de nuevo, todos los regalos de Harry volaron a su bolso. Y unos segundos después, había objetos personales de la habitación.

Harry pensó que la bolsa estaba hechizada de la misma manera que la carpa en la que vivían durante el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch. No se atrevió a aclarar para no molestar a Severus con sus tonterías, y por lo tanto, simplemente se paró en el medio de la sala de estar, sin apartar los ojos de los dos sillones frente a la chimenea apagada. Por alguna razón, esta vista llenó el cofre de un resfriado cada vez más desagradable.

-Me gusta aquí - dijo en voz baja. Severus lo miró. - Y a dónde vamos, ¿hay una chimenea?

-Si lo deseas, tendremos una docena de ellas. Pero esta en particular, no será fácil de llevar.

Harry saltó las orejas y dijo:

-No necesito una docena de chimeneas. Será suficiente con una, pero... Me gustaría tener dos sillones allí, similares a estos.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa familiar. ¡Wow! Y ya había decidido que nunca la volvería a ver.

-Ni siquiera hemos comenzado a vivir juntos, ¿y ya estás estableciendo las condiciones? - Snape comentó sarcásticamente.

Por un momento, Harry se sintió como un estudiante en el entrenamiento. Como si no hubiera todos estos terribles eventos. Y en algún lugar, Hermione lo estaba esperando...

Aferrándose a sus brazos, se dobló por la mitad, reprimiendo un grito que arrancaba y ese monstruo que intentaba escapar de las profundidades del subconsciente, llevando sangre y terribles imágenes de tortura y asesinato. Estaba Nagini, que estaba devorando a una mujer viva. Harry escuchó su terrible grito quebrándose cuando su cabeza desapareció en la boca de esa serpiente monstruosa, tragándose a su víctima más y más y más...

Al mismo tiempo, llegó la confianza de que él era la causa. Una parte de él, observaba con calma lo que estaba sucediendo, y dentro del calor de la satisfacción se derramaba. La vista era hechizante y al mismo tiempo sentía náuseas por el remordimiento amargo y negro en su sangre.

Harry no vio nada y comenzó a ahogarse. No debería vivir después de todo lo que ha hecho. No podía...

-¡Potter! ¡Vuelve a mí de inmediato!

Tuvo la sensación de que alguien conocido rompía esa resina, lo tomaba de la mano y lo sacaba a la superficie.

El retorno a la realidad resultó doloroso. Harry estaba casi cegado por la tenue luz de las velas y no entendió de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo. Se retorció convulsivamente, tratando de mantenerse a flote, y luego sintió que unos brazos fuertes lo abrazaban, luego apareció la cara de Severus, y se dio cuenta de que podía respirar nuevamente.

-No dejes que me consuman - murmuró, mientras el sudor rodaba por su espalda. Harry se sintió sucio, como si se estuviera bañando en la sangre de esas víctimas, y ahora ella se secó con una gruesa corteza. - ¡Llévame lejos de ellos! - Con una mano soltada, enterró los dedos en el cabello de Severus, lo atrajo bruscamente hacia él y lo miró a los labios. Estaba temblando cuando besó ansiosamente su boca, y parecía que por este calor, la suciedad que se había adherido a su alrededor, salía de él.

Cuando, finalmente, encontró la fuerza para romper el beso, no se recuperó de inmediato, mirando fijamente sus brillantes ojos negros y sintiendo el suave aliento de Severus.

-Nunca te quitarán de mí - susurró Severus con voz ronca. - Te sacaré de ese mar de oscuridad. Lo sé, porque pasé toda mi vida en el fondo. Y no dejaré que te pierdas en eso. ¿Entiendes? - Snape lo sacudió, como si tratara de hacer que Harry recordara mejor sus palabras. - ¡Nunca!

Harry miró a los brillantes ojos negros. Su fuego lo limpió de sangre y suciedad, regresándolo a... él mismo. De nuevo haciéndolo solo Harry.

-Severus... - susurró, rindiéndose a las relajantes olas de calor. - Si no te conociera, habría pensado que me juraste amor, hasta la muerte.

La expresión de Snape cambió instantáneamente. El calor que todo lo consumía fue reemplazado por irritación. Con un resoplido burlón, abrió los brazos tan repentinamente, que Harry casi se arrastró hasta el suelo.

-Si me conocieras, no olvidarías que más que nada en el mundo, me molesta la charla miserable y sin sentido de Gryffindors. ¡Prepárate! - Ordenó, dándole la espalda bruscamente.

Harry se sentó, todavía sintiendo mareos débiles.

Bueno, Severus es... Severus.

Es sorprendente lo rápido que cambió su comportamiento, apenas dejando de amenazar el peligro. Pero aún así, en un lugar recóndito de su mente, logra recordar sus claras palabras de amor. Palabras susurradas en un punto extremo de sensibilidad. Y él lo sabía. Sabía que aunque Severus jamás lo dirá, lo ama. Con la misma intensidad en que Harry también lo ama…

Y antes de que finalmente pudiera recuperarse, Severus le arrojó la capa de invisibilidad y ordenó:

-Póntela. Nos vamos. 

Se quedaron aquí más tiempo del que deberían.

Harry obedientemente se puso el manto, mirando a Severus arrojar una bolsa sobre su hombro y beber una poción de Camaleón. Luego, después de haber mirado primero el mapa, salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a la torre vacía de Gryffindor. No había nadie en los pisos superiores, y solo fantasmas a veces navegaban en silencio. Después de pasar por la apertura del retrato, subieron a la habitación de Harry, donde Severus movió todas las cosas de su baúl, a su bolso.

-¿Eso es todo? - Snape preguntó y tomó la mano de Harry.

-No. Tengo algo más que tomar - objetó, liberándose de la convulsión. Se fue a la cama, puso la mano debajo de la almohada y sacó la bola de cristal fría que recibió de Severus como regalo de Navidad. Harry se lo entregó a Severus, quien escondió el regalo en su bolso. - Ahora podemos ir - dijo en voz baja, lanzando una mirada de despedida al lugar donde pasó una vida considerable. Los dedos de Severus se deslizaron por su palma antes de apretarle la muñeca.

El viaje de regreso por las escaleras le pareció especialmente largo. Parecían caer lentamente al abismo. Quizás esto se deba a que entendió que nunca volvería aquí nuevamente, y con todo su ser, trató de recordar cada paso, como si fuera el último.


	96. El fin.

Esta vez, cuando pasaron el Gran Comedor, sus puertas estaban cerradas. Habiendo cruzado el umbral del castillo, Severus no fue al Willow, sino a las fronteras del territorio de la escuela, ya que fue allí donde terminó la barrera anti-equipamiento. La tierra estaba cubierta principalmente de nieve y, por lo tanto, cruzando el puente, Harry notó las figuras oscuras de los Aurores corriendo hacia la escuela, así como los cuerpos inmóviles que yacían aquí y allá en los accesos a Hogwarts.

Al darse cuenta de que este era un refugio temporal para los muertos, que fueron trasladados aquí desde el campo de batalla, trajeron espasmos a su interior. Sobre algunos cuerpos había parientes desconsolados. De repente, una de las figuras le parecía familiar...

Harry se congeló en su lugar, su corazón rebotó en su garganta.

Severus tiró de su mano.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses - comentó bruscamente.

-Necesito hablar con él - dijo Harry, mirando fascinado el cabello rojo de Ron, arrodillado junto a uno de los cuerpos.

-No es una buena idea. - Había nerviosismo en la voz de Severus, pero Harry no quería notar nada.

-Quizás nunca lo volveré a ver - objetó, arrancando su brazo de la agarradera. - Quiero despedirme de él.

Y, sin esperar la respuesta de Severus, se apresuró a correr, tratando de no toparse con los Aurores que avanzaban hacia ellos. A juzgar por el sonido de los pasos, Snape lo seguía, pero Harry decidió que no lo dejaría interponerse.

Intentó no mirar los cuerpos por los que pasaba, aunque algunas caras le parecían familiares. Su mirada estaba clavada en el cabello rojo de su mejor amigo, y estaba arrodillado ante...

Hermione se veía casi como en el segundo año. Congelada e inmóvil. Parecía que estaba a punto de levantarse, sonreír y decir que todo está bien, pero debido a que no tiene que preocuparse de Ron. Pero Harry sabía que esta vez no se levantaría. Consciente de la gravedad, sintió plomo en el pecho, que creció y creció, amenazando con aplastar y enterrar debajo de sí mismo. 

Incapaz de moverse, se quedó en silencio, mirando su pelo recogido, mojado con nieve derretida, el rostro pálido y tranquilo, tratando de ahogar el desgarrado dolor de su corazón, la sensación del nudo en la garganta, y la picadura traicionera debajo de sus párpados.

Harry se acercó lentamente, y luego sus rodillas se doblaron por sí mismas, y él también se inclinó sobre ella. Extendió la mano y tocó una palma fría. El estómago de Harry se retorció cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cara de Ron. En los seis años que estuvieron familiarizados, nunca había visto tal expresión...

-Ron - llamó en voz baja, con dificultad para contener una voz temblorosa. Soy yo. Harry...

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de repente, llenos de confusión y horror al mismo tiempo. Miró a su alrededor nervioso, tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz.

>> Estoy aquí, justo frente a ti, tengo la capa de invisibilidad - explicó Harry apresuradamente, mirando la mirada de su amigo centrarse en donde estaba ahora, dejando marcas en las rodillas en la nieve.

-Harry - susurró Ron estrangulado. - ¿Eres realmente tú?

-Sí. Estoy de vuelta. Lo maté. No dañará a nadie más, nunca.

Ron entrecerró los ojos, como si le tomara un tiempo comprender la nueva información.

-¿A quién mataste? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Voldemort. Lo maté. Y ésta vez no volverá.

Un extremo grado de asombro se reflejó en la cara de Ron.

-Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde has estado y por qué te escondes ahora? Todos te están buscando. ¿No estás herido?

-No, estoy bien. Dejé su cuerpo en la Casa de los Gritos. Cuéntale a la profesora McGonagall al respecto. ¿Qué hay de los Mortífagos?

Ron pareció completamente aturdido por lo que escuchó.

-Ellos... de repente se asustaron y huyeron. No vimos lo que pasó después... Y tú... ¿realmente lo mataste?

-Sí. Pero lo hice demasiado tarde. Lo siento... Lamento no haber podido salvarla.

La cara de Ron se oscureció nuevamente, sus labios se apretaron.

Harry bajó los ojos, pero aún así la imagen ante sus ojos nadaba. Tenía miedo de hacer la siguiente pregunta. Tenía miedo de escuchar la verdad...

-¿Qué le pasó a tu familia? - Preguntó, apenas audible.

Ron no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando habló, Harry escuchó emociones contenidas en su voz.

-Fred y George están buscando el cuerpo de Bill - dijo con una voz extrañamente cambiada, y Harry sintió que su corazón se hundía en su estómago. - Percy está levemente herido, y mamá y papá están en St. Mungo, con Ginny. Ella tiene quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. No se sabe cómo terminará. - Por un momento, la cara de Ron distorsionó una mueca de odio. - Es culpa de Snape. Desde el principio supe que era un traidor. Espero encontrarlo y matarlo lo antes posible.

Harry pareció ser golpeado en el estómago.

Y en ese momento sintió los dedos de Severus apretar su hombro y tirarlo hacia un lado.

Girando la cabeza, Harry vio a Kingsley acercándose a ellos.

-Ron, tengo que irme. No le digas a nadie que me viste. Te escribiré una carta —añadió, levantándose rápidamente sobre sus rodillas.

Weasley parecía completamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? Todos te están esperando.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar de eso. Te escribiré pronto, lo prometo - arrojó Harry cuando Severus lo agarró de la muñeca y siseó:

-¡Tenemos que irnos!

-Espera - exclamó Ron, poniéndose de pie abruptamente y mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, completamente confundido por el desarrollo de los eventos. - Harry, ¿dónde estás?

Harry casi corrió detrás de Severus, quien lo arrastró hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que el sonido casi ahoga a los demás.

No sucedió como debería. Solo quería decir adiós, pero ahora las odiosas palabras de Ron atormentaban su alma.

Pero luego entraron en la copa de los árboles centenarios, y Severus lo soltó, con la intención de beber el antídoto para la poción del Camaleón, ya que, bajo su influencia, es imposible evaluarlo. Cuando Snape comenzó a aparecer, Harry miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no mirar su rostro enojado. Silenciosamente se quitó su capa de invisibilidad, la enrolló y se la puso bajo el brazo, esperando el momento en que sería posible aparecer.

-¡Harry! - Un temblor helado corrió desde su grito detrás de él. Se giró bruscamente y vio a Ron saliendo de detrás de un árbol, sosteniendo una varita en la mano, apuntando directamente a Severus que estaba a su lado. Debe haberlos encontrado por las huellas dejadas en la nieve... - ¡Aléjate de ese traidor!

Harry fue asustado con horror, privándolo por completo de la oportunidad de actuar conscientemente, o al menos, de alguna manera para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Por lo tanto, reaccionó instintivamente: inmediatamente dio un paso hacia Severus, agarró su mano y se presionó contra él para protegerse en caso de un ataque. En ese momento, sintió a Severus agarrar su varita y, apuntando a Ron, siseó con los dientes apretados:

-Baja la varita, Weasley, y luego te dejaré salir de aquí por mi cuenta.

Sin embargo, Ron no pareció escuchar sus palabras en absoluto. Solo miró a Harry, y el horror casi animal salpicó sus ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? ¿Por qué estás con él? ¿Por qué...? - Él dudó, como si las palabras que pretendía pronunciar se le quedaran atoradas en su garganta. - ¿Por qué demonios lo estás abrazando?

Harry giró la cabeza y miró a su amigo por encima del hombro, sintiendo que su corazón se partía por la mitad.

-Ron, no podría decirte, porque nunca entenderías. Por favor, baja tu varita y déjanos ir.

-¿Por qué no entendería? - A juzgar por la mirada, cada vez perdía más los estribos. - ¿Te tiene bajo un hechizo para llevar una carta de triunfo cuando el ministerio llegue a él?

-No, no entiendes...

-¡No entiendes nada, Harry! ¡Es un traidor y un asesino! ¡Mató a los Aurores! ¿Sabes qué más hizo?

-Ron...

-Secuestró a Ginny. ¡La encontramos mortalmente carbonizada junto al cuerpo de Dumbledore! ¡Seguramente él también lo mató! ¡Y Hermione!

-¡Ron!

-¡Lo encontré sobre su cuerpo! ¡Estoy seguro de que fue él quien también la mató! ¡Quién sabe qué abominaciones más hizo!

-¡Ron, no puedo vivir sin él!

Las palabras que Harry gritó colgaron en el aire como cristales de hielo. Un silencio resonante reinó.

Luego sintió los dedos de Severus apretar su mano aún más.

La cara de Ron cambió al instante. Se puso tan blanco como la nieve bajo sus pies, y al siguiente momento estaba distorsionado por el asco, ardiendo y desnudo.

Retrocedió dos pasos y gruñó:

-No... es imposible... ¿por cuánto tiempo? Tú y él... Es... - Sus pupilas se expandieron repentinamente, como si solo en ese momento viera que le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero aún no se dio cuenta. - Esa poción... era verdad. Me mentiste todo este tiempo. Has estado corriendo hacia él durante los últimos meses. Es... es asqueroso. ¿Cómo pudiste? - Sus labios se torcieron como si hubiera comido un limón. - ¿Estás loco? ¡Él es de ellos!

Harry miró la punta temblorosa de su varita, dándose cuenta de que Severus aún no había ensordecido a Ron solo por su bien. Luego buscó el suyo y se opuso firmemente:

-No, Ron, Severus es _mío_.

En la mirada de Ron, el resentimiento estalló ante una traición tan inconcebible, pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Harry sacó su varita de inmediato y apuntó:

-¡_Expelliarmus_! - La varita salió volando de los dedos de Ron y cayó en la maleza, a pocos metros del dueño.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos oscuros que lo miraban. Severus lo acercó, cubriéndolo con su manto negro, como si quisiera separarlo del resto del mundo y cerrarlo en su propio mundo. Al escuchar a Harry tocó un amortiguado, como si viniera de un grito a distancia de Ron:

-Si te vas con él, ¡para mí dejarás de existir! ¿Lo tienes? ¡Estarás muerto para mí!

Pero Harry apenas lo escuchó. En los brazos de Severus, envuelto en su capa, que casi no dejaba entrar luz ni sonidos, se sintió como en un capullo protector de oscuridad, y no quería abandonar su refugio. Permitió que esa oscuridad se lo tragara, que tomara del mundo que ya no necesitaba, y la transfiriera al mundo, al que ahora pertenecía.

En un momento, el espacio brilló, y la próxima vez, en el lugar donde las dos figuras acababan de estar juntas en un abrazo, solo había huellas de dos pares de huellas en la nieve.


	97. Epílogo: Desiderátum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí está el final!

** **

** **

Una cortina gruesa, tejida a partir de millones de gruesas y grandes gotas de agua, se extendía desde nubes oscuras, hasta un techo húmedo y brillante, y se deslizaba bajo los golpes de los árboles del mal tiempo que rodeaban la casa, desde todos los lados, separándola del resto del mundo.

La lluvia no había parado durante dos días, y Harry comenzaba a dudar de que sería capaz de tomar el último sol de verano, antes de que llegara el otoño. La foto estaba casi lista. Solo quedaba finalizar el claroscuro, pero para esto, solo se necesitaba el clima despejado. El hecho es que de memoria no pudo hacer esto, a pesar del hecho de que miró la casa muchas veces, además desde diferentes ángulos, tanto desde el jardín como desde arriba, volando alrededor de ella en una escoba.

Severus encerrado en su laboratorio, trabajando en un pedido grande para un cliente de Escandinavia. Para matar el tiempo de alguna manera, Harry con gusto lo ayudaría, pero después de la última vez que casi explotó todo el sótano, prefirió no interferir.

Entonces se sentó a la mesa, desdobló una gran hoja de pergamino y decidió escribir una respuesta a la carta de Luna. Ella era la única persona con la que había estado en contacto desde el final de la guerra. Para que no los rastrearan, Severus enviaba cartas por correo de búhos desde diferentes partes de Irlanda y de la misma manera, tenía respuestas.

Harry observó las pequeñas corrientes que corrían a lo largo del cristal por un rato, y luego sumergió su pluma en el tintero e, inclinándose sobre la hoja, comenzó a escribir:

_“Querida Luna:_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y debería haber respondido antes, pero dado que durante nuestra última pelea rompí todas las botellas con Poción giratoria, Severus no pudo salir durante un mes y, en consecuencia, no pudo enviar mi carta. Sin embargo, esta vez protegió prudentemente todos sus frascos con magia, para que yo no los alcanzara._

_Gracias por cuidar a Hedwig. La extraño mucho y lamento no poder tenerla conmigo, pero ella es tan notable. No podría dejarla salir, y ella sería infeliz encerrada._

_Tu último mensaje me hizo muy feliz. ¡Es genial que Tonks haya mejorado! Recibió una maldición vil, pero espero que los médicos brujos eventualmente encuentren una manera de devolverle por completo su audición.”_

Solo ocho meses después del final de la guerra, Harry decidió escribir la primera carta a Luna, en la que decía que estaba vivo y que estaba bien. Supo por ella, que Tonks cayó bajo un hechizo de Bellatrix, del que perdió la audición, y que Neville había perdido su pierna, pero los conjuradores le hicieron una buena prótesis con la que podía moverse libremente, y Ginny pasó seis meses en St. Mungo. Sobrevivió, aunque la mitad de su cara y cuerpo estaban cubiertos de cicatrices por quemaduras, que no podían eliminarse por ningún medio o hechizo conocido.

_“...Me encantaría ir a la boda de Ginny el próximo año y verlos a todos, pero sé que Severus nunca me lo permitirá. No podría llegar ni siquiera con la capa de invisibilidad, ya que no todos estarían contentos de verme, y especialmente Ron, si descubriera mi presencia. A veces pienso en intentar escribirle, pero estoy seguro de que romperá mi carta sin leerla. Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día, en que mi mejor amigo me odiaría...”_

Harry se detuvo y frunció los labios. No quería recordar lo que pasó. Preferiría olvidar las palabras que Ron le había lanzado, cuando él y Severus se fueron... El recuerdo de ellas aún dolía, Invocaban la oscuridad...

Se cubrió los párpados y respiró hondo.

_“... ¿Sabes? a veces realmente lo extraño. Y a Hermione. Una vez que pensamos que nada en el mundo nos separaría. Que siempre estaríamos juntos y superaríamos cualquier dificultad, porque siempre nos ayudamos mutuamente. Y luego Hermione se fue, y todo se derrumbó. Como si fuera el centro en el que descansaba nuestra amistad, y nunca será posible restaurarla otra vez. El hecho de que quieras hablar con él, es muy amable de tu parte Luna, pero para ser honesto, lamento tu tiempo, porque no entenderá nada. Ron nunca me perdonará. Morí para él, y no hay nada que hacer._

_Intento no pensar en ello, pero a veces es muy difícil. Especialmente en la noche, cuando me quedo en silencio, escuchando la respiración de Severus. Vale la pena cerrar los ojos, y mis pensamientos vuelven a aquellos tiempos en que estábamos en Hogwarts, a su ruido vivo, a las galerías llenas de magia. En esos minutos, siento que el deseo por eso crece en mí. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que cambié todo eso, por el aliento de una sola persona... Y sé que si me lo quitan, es como si me quitaran la vida. Y entonces, nada en el mundo me ayudará a recuperarla._

_Y sin embargo, pase lo que pase, mis pensamientos a menudo vuelven a la escuela. Hace poco soñé que estaba caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts nuevamente...”_

Harry supo también, que McGonagall colgó retratos de aquellos que murieron en la guerra en la escuela.

_“... y los vi, Luna. Pero no en retratos. Los vi en el Gran Comedor, en una fiesta. ¿Y sabes lo que pasó? Hermione se echó a reír, se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia mí, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarme, me desperté. Y completamente atascado, lloré tan fuerte, que desperté a Severus..._

_Después de ese sueño, tuve que ir a su tumba. Sé que no puedo, ¡pero sentí una necesidad interna de hacerlo! Quería hablar con ella. Realmente necesitaba sentir su presencia. Y cuando volví...”_

Harry abrió la puerta en silencio, tratando de no hacer un solo sonido para no despertar a Severus. Pero tan pronto como cruzó el umbral de la sala de estar iluminada por la tenue llama de la chimenea, examinó la situación... cómo se olvidó instantáneamente de todas las precauciones. La sala fue derrotada. Los muebles se convirtieron en polvo, libros rotos, yeso desmenuzado y restos de tapicería de muebles cubrían el piso. La única cortina que quedaba en la repisa, ardía, iluminada por una vela caída. Y en medio de ese caos, Severus estaba de pie. Parado encorvado, de espaldas a la entrada, y en su mano sostenía una botella de whisky.

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esto, qué decir y qué hacer.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? - Finalmente preguntó con voz temblorosa y dio un paso adelante, casi tropezando con el fragmento de un sillón verde tirado en el piso.

Severus se volvió abruptamente, dándole una mirada turbia y desenfocada. Durante un minuto estuvo tratando de entender lo que estaba viendo: una alucinación generada por el alcohol, o Harry realmente estaba parado frente a él. Y cuando sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo, y luego entrecerró los ojos, convirtiéndose en dos espacios negros y estrechos, se hizo evidente que Severus había recuperado el control de su propia conciencia.

-¿Dónde has estado? - Gruñó con voz rasgada y corrió hacia él en un tornado negro. Harry tropezó contra la pared, sorprendido por tanta presión, pero Severus ya se había topado con él, con la garganta hundida en los dedos y tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento pesado y saturado de alcohol. - ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¡No debiste haber salido de casa sin mi consentimiento! ¡Eres un idiota irresponsable y egoísta!

-Perdóname - murmuró Harry, tratando de abrir los dedos que se cerraban alrededor de su cuello e inhalar. - Fui al cementerio. Necesitaba visitar a Hermione, y no estabas en casa, y pensé que no tomaría mucho tiempo, y que tendría tiempo para volver...

Severus lo arrancó de la pared y nuevamente lo empujó con fuerza. Harry cerró los ojos, luchando con mareos y escuchando una ira desenfrenada, un susurro amenazante en su oído:

-Nunca te atrevas a dejarme otra vez. Siempre tengo que saber dónde estás. ¡Siempre! Si incluso una vez me haces buscarte, ¡no responderé de mí mismo! No sé qué haré contigo cuando te encuentre. ¿Soy claro?

_“... Todo el día siguiente, estábamos reconstruyendo la casa. Nunca lo había visto en un estado similar antes. Es cierto que la guerra nos ha cambiado a los dos, pero después de este acontecimiento, simplemente se obsesionó. Todo el tiempo observándome, como si temiera que yo fuera más allá del umbral de nuestra casa, y desapareceré, y él nunca me volverá a encontrar. Ese pensamiento se apoderó de él tanto, que no me deja desatendido por una hora...”_

Harry interrumpió su escritura, escuchando los pasos que se acercaban, y que se detenían en la puerta abierta de par en par. Severus no le permitía cerrarla, sabía que si decidía mirar hacia atrás ahora, vería el borde del manto negro asomándose por detrás de la esquina de la puerta. No demasiado, pero solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que Harry lo entendiera. Severus lo estaba mirando.

Regresó a la carta solo cuando escuchó que los pasos se estaban alejando: Severus regresaba al laboratorio.

_“A veces es molesto. Esta vida que está bajo vigilancia constante, como si en cualquier momento alguien pudiera saltar a la vuelta de la esquina y secuestrarme. Me siento encadenado. Encadenado por su miedo obsesivo. Incluso cuando salgo a volar en escoba... lo veo en el jardín con las hierbas mágicas que usa para hacer pociones. No, Severus pasa mucho tiempo afuera, no hay nada extraño: tiene que cuidar sus plantas, porque tiene muchos pedidos de compradores extranjeros... Pero también sé que hace eso para no quitarme los ojos de encima. Ya le he pedido varias veces que amplíe el alcance de los encantos protectores que rodean la casa, de setenta metros a por lo menos cien, pero siempre me rechaza. En un área tan pequeña, no puedo maniobrar con una escoba, pero tampoco puedo cruzar la frontera, porque en este caso, me pueden ver. _

_También sé que no debería presionarlo. Rodeó la casa con los encantos de seguridad y enmascaramiento más fuertes que logró encontrar en nuestra biblioteca. Hizo un gran trabajo para protegernos del mundo entero y no permitirnos cazar. El ministerio puede buscar tanto como desee, nunca nos encontrará. _

_Por cierto, gracias por los retratos de nosotros con anuncios buscados, que me enviaste la última vez...”_

-¡Severus! ¡Mira lo que envió Luna!

Harry irrumpió en el laboratorio en el sótano de la casa, con dos grandes carteles en la mano.

Severus levantó la cabeza del caldero de vapor y los midió con una mirada impasible.

-Están ofreciendo una recompensa por nosotros. ¡Escucha! - Harry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer. – _Se busca: Severus Snape. Peligroso Mortífago. Habiendo cometido varias docenas de delitos graves. Acusado de traición, y por asesinato de tres Aurores y muchos muggles. Por el uso repetido de hechizos imperdonables y el secuestro de Harry Potter. Para cualquier información sobre su paradero y asistencia en la captura de este asesino repugnante, se anuncia una recompensa por la cantidad de cinco mil galeones. - _Harry silbó. - ¿Cinco mil galeones? Bueno, ¡eso sería suficiente para el resto de mi vida! De hecho, desde que me secuestraste, ¿por qué todavía no ha exigido un gran rescate? ¿Te imaginas cuánto pagaría el Ministerio por el asesino de Voldemort? - Harry ignoró la mirada asesina que Severus le envió, y pasó a otro retrato. - ¡Diablos, eso parece una instantánea de la época del Torneo de los Tres Magos! _Extrañando a Harry Potter: El héroe de guerra que liberó al mundo mágico del terror de ‘Cuyo-Nombre-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado’. - _Harry hizo una mueca, notando por el rabillo del ojo, que Severus le había enviado una de sus sonrisas más venenosas. Sin embargo, fingiendo no ver nada, continuó leyendo, - _Fue visto por última vez en compañía del criminal peligroso más buscado: Severus Snape. Lo más probable, es que Harry Potter fue secuestrado por él. Puede ser mantenido cautivo y retenido contra su propia voluntad o bajo el hechizo de ‘Imperius’. La recompensa por cualquier información sobre su paradero es de dos mil galeones. - _Curiosamente, si yo mismo les diera esa información, ¿Pagarían? ¿Qué piensas? - Preguntó burlonamente, lanzando una mirada juguetona a Severus. - ¿Has notado que en este retrato pareces un pedófilo que secuestró a un adolescente?

Sin embargo, Severus no parecía en absoluto divertido por sus bromas. Por un momento lo miró con una mirada pesada, y luego siseó con los dientes apretados:

-Si no sacas esas cosas de aquí en este momento, tendrán que agregar otro asesinato a la lista.

_“A veces, Severus no entiende los chistes en absoluto. Y reacciona especialmente mal a ellos, cuando me enseñan cómo hacer algún tipo de poción compleja. Es por eso que amo tanto los momentos de soledad, cuando me puedo sentar en silencio y dibujar, mientras él está haciendo sus elixires. Necesitaba encontrar alguna actividad para distraerme. El Quidditch fue una vez una ocupación, pero como no tengo la oportunidad de jugarlo o incluso volar libremente en una escoba, tuve que pensar en otra cosa. Eso que me daría la ilusión de libertad. Y la creatividad solo da una gran sensación de libertad. _

_Severus me ayudó a convertir una de las habitaciones de arriba, en un taller. Tengo muchos colores y pinceles mágicos allí. Ya he logrado crear varias obras, y sobre todo, me gusta el momento en que, al levantarme por la mañana, entro en la sala de estar y veo mi nueva pintura sobre la chimenea. Y como sé que no lo colgué allí, solo una persona podría hacerlo. ¡Y luego hace tanto calor adentro! _

_Aunque después de un incidente reciente, Severus dejó de colgar mis nuevas pinturas, lo que significa que todavía está enojado conmigo... Entonces solo quería obtener algo de pintura del fuego abrasador de las tormentas de llamas, pero olvidé ponerme los guantes de cuero de dragón, y como resultado, hice un pequeño ruido cuando la tormenta de fuego me atacó y todo terminó en quemaduras. Bueno, naturalmente, Severus escuchó…”_

Harry gritó alrededor de la habitación, chocando con caballetes y tirando contenedores de pinturas, mientras trataba de arrancar a su criatura quemada de su hombro y sacudir a otro que ya estaba chupando su pie. Parecía que la lava volcánica al rojo vivo fluía hacia las venas, haciendo que el cerebro se derritiera y cubriendo los ojos con una bruma humeante. Se desplomó en una silla, y desde allí cayó al suelo, y en ese momento la puerta del taller se abrió de par en par, golpeándose contra la pared.

-¡_Impervius_! - Hubo una fuerte exclamación ronca, y Harry sintió cómo ambas sanguijuelas se cayeron de él y cayeron al suelo con bofetadas. - ¡_Reducto! - _Hubo dos estallidos suaves, pero Harry estaba tan mareado, que ni siquiera pudo mirar alrededor y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el suelo frío. El fuego líquido se derramó sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido y, aparentemente, causando un rápido aumento de la temperatura. 

Se escucharon pasos acercándose rápidamente, y luego una palma helada tocó su frente llameante. Hubo un suave silbido, pero Harry no le prestó atención, agarró esa palma y se la llevó a la mejilla. El alivio que le produjo ese toque, lo inundó con una ola de debilidad.

-Lo siento - susurró cuando Severus levantó la mano. - No te enojes conmigo. - Fuertes brazos penetraron debajo de los omóplatos de Harry y debajo de sus rodillas, lo que lo levantó del suelo. - Estoy bien - agregó, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Severus y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Entonces Severus lo llevó a alguna parte, y solo cuando sintió el toque de las sábanas frías, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama. La ropa sudada se aferró a su cuerpo, pero Severus rápidamente lo liberó de ella, y en el siguiente lugar quemado, tocó dedos temblorosos, untándolos generosamente con ungüento de alivio fresco e instantáneo. Harry levantó los párpados para ver por qué Severus no estaba hablando con él, pero cuando vio una cara pálida y tensa, labios fruncidos y ojos negros que no ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba enojado con él.

>> Perdóname - repitió Harry, bajando sus párpados ardientes de nuevo, porque no tenía fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos. Luego sintió que Severus levantaba la cabeza y vertía un poco de líquido amargo en la boca, de lo que su cabeza se volvió pesada de inmediato y su mente se nubló.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, mientras Harry zarpaba lentamente hacia la tierra de los sueños, sintió el toque de esos labios en sus palmas. Y luego estos mismos labios comenzaron a deslizarse por su piel, hasta los hombros, y luego nuevamente hacia abajo. Fue muy agradable.

Se despertó en medio de la noche cuando la fiebre casi había pasado. Severus estaba durmiendo en una silla al lado de la cama. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante, y un grueso velo de cabello oscuro cubría su rostro.

_“... después de eso, no habló conmigo en todo el día. Bueno, excepto por sus discursos habituales de que soy irresponsable, imprudente, bla, bla, bla, incapaz de participar en actividades tan seguras como pintar, para no poner en peligro mi vida. También dijo que debería ponerme una correa y encadenarme para que siempre estuviera frente a él, porque con mi tendencia a encontrar problemas para mí, podría quedar lisiado, incluso bajando las escaleras. _

_Pero a pesar de eso, en la noche, cuando estaba sentado en su silla, subí y me senté en su regazo, como siempre, esperando que ya no estuviera enojado conmigo. No quería perder nuestro ritual nocturno, la parte más agradable del día. Severus siempre se sienta en una silla frente a la chimenea, inmerso en la lectura de otro libro, y yo me pongo de rodillas. Lo abrazo y le pido que me lea en voz alta. Y él lee para mí. Me encanta escuchar su voz, incluso si lee aburridos estudios científicos sobre plantas mágicas o los diversos detalles de la preparación de pociones. _

_Pero esta vez fue diferente. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Tomó un libro de la mesa, que aparentemente trajo de la biblioteca, y comenzó a leerme un capítulo sobre gusanos de fuego y una descripción de los peligros y efectos secundarios que amenazan a quien los toca. Fue muy desagradable y creo que él también agregó de sí mismo._

_Pero todavía me gustó esa noche. Porque tenemos noches que me gustaría olvidar...” _

_Harry se detuvo y miró por la ventana. Afuera se oscureció rápidamente, y parecía que una espesa oscuridad viscosa entraba en la habitación. Necesita encender la vela que se encuentra sobre la mesa. El fuego ayudará a dispersar la alarma, arrastrándose por las paredes y el techo, soñando con alcanzarla y agarrarla por el cuello. Su corazón de repente latió más rápido y más fuerte._

_Mordiéndose el labio, volvió a sumergir su pluma en el tintero, obligándose a apartar los ojos de las sombras que se movían en las esquinas._

_“... Entiendo que la paz ha vuelto al mundo. Entiendo que hemos liberado al mundo mágico del miedo. Sé que Voldemort ya no existe y nunca más volverá. Pero aún así, a veces... lo siento en mí mismo. Siento su odio. Siento cómo crece en mí, y luego... no puedo controlarlo. Luna, me parece que soy él. Tengo un recuerdo común con él. Recuerdo sus emociones. Sus pensamientos. Su frío... Recuerdo su oscuridad, y a veces siento que me sumerjo en ella. Entonces veo los rostros de sus víctimas. Escucho sus gritos. Y yo quiero más. Quiero que sufran más, y al mismo tiempo, estoy disgustado conmigo mismo. Su frío me penetra, lleno de odio. Odio a las víctimas por el tormento que les infligí, aunque entiendo perfectamente que él lo hizo, y no yo... Pero en esos minutos lo olvido. _

_Me parece que todo esto es obra de mis manos, que todo sucedió solo por mí, y tengo que matar al monstruo que vive en mí. Tengo que castigarme, debo arrancar el mal que hay dentro de mí, porque recuerdo el veneno que me quemó por dentro, destruyendo todos mis sentimientos, y luego... realmente necesito algo... o alguien... Y me apresuro hacia él. Donde sea que esté. En su laboratorio, en el jardín o en la cocina. ¡Lo necesito, tan desesperadamente! Para liberarme de la oscuridad, para sacarme de la oscuridad, para castigarme por todo lo que les causé. Y lo hace. Me llena de fuego y con su pene. Me llena del dolor que merezco. Me folla hasta que empiezo a lloriquear, y luego más fuerte, presionando mi cara contra el piso o la pared o torciendo mis brazos si involuntariamente empiezo a defenderme, cubriendo mi piel con rasguños y huellas dactilares, invadiendo sin piedad como mi cuerpo y mi mente desgarrándome hasta que la oscuridad comienza a retroceder, y el espacio liberado llena la luz, lo que restaurará mi capacidad de respirar. _

_Y luego olvido lo sucio que estaba hace un minuto. Me siento limpio. Liberado. Solo él puede limpiarme. Solo él tiene la fuerza para aplastarme, exprimir el veneno que penetra en mi cerebro y toma el control de mí. Solo él puede frenar lo que crece en mí, cada vez que me sumerjo en la oscuridad. Siempre se asegura de que las velas estén encendidas en todas partes, no permitiendo que la oscuridad reine en ninguna habitación. _

_Pero a veces, yo mismo busco la oscuridad. Quiero sumergirme en ella, lo necesito. Y la luz me molesta. La última vez que se enojó mucho conmigo, fue cuando apagué las velas, abrí las cortinas de las ventanas y me senté contra la pared, dejando que la oscuridad entrara en mí, pero no tuve tiempo... Inmediatamente me encontró e hizo que la oscuridad comenzara a retroceder, y el espacio liberado se llenara de luz, lo que restauró mi capacidad de respirar.” _

Harry escuchó pasos rápidos, y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo a la habitación.

-¡Maldito idiota!

Apenas salió de la oscuridad que casi se había cerrado sobre él, y centró su mirada borrosa en la figura que estaba parada en el umbral. De la ropa de Severus, solo había una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas. Las gotas rodaron por el cuerpo, mechones de cabello húmedo pegados a la frente y los hombros.

Todo estaba borroso ante sus ojos, pero a Harry le pareció que Severus se le acercó, se puso de pie y lo arrastró por el pasillo, cuyas paredes se derrumbaron directamente sobre sus cabezas, rostros inyectados en sangre miraban desde cada esquina, y las monstruosas piernas con garras intentaron aferrarse el.

Harry casi se atragantó cuando Severus lo empujó bruscamente debajo de la ducha y abrió el agua fría. La sobriedad llegó más rápido que nunca, y después de unos segundos, Harry ya se estaba ahogando con el agua, tratando de salir de debajo de la ducha, pero Severus lo abrazó con fuerza, sin permitirle escapar. La ropa húmeda y pesada se aferraba al cuerpo, pero la penumbra que se retiraba apresuradamente dejaba un vacío negro y suciedad que el agua no podía eliminar.

Mirando hacia arriba, su rostro lleno de chorros fríos, Harry se encontró con la mirada de brillantes ojos negros fijos en él. Estaba temblando por el frío, y por el presentimiento de un choque anafiláctico que se aproximaba, su miedo helado apretó su garganta.

Estirando la mano, Harry penetró debajo de la toalla y apretó la carne caliente en sus palmas, sintiendo sus dedos calientes y su pene endureciéndose.

-Dentro de mí - susurró con dificultad, deslizándose sobre un miembro que irradiaba calor. – Lléname.

Necesitaba ese calor. Necesitaba el fuego que inundaría sus entrañas con lava, que quemaría toda la suciedad y satisfaría su hambre.

Severus reaccionó al instante. Lo giró de espaldas a sí mismo, se sacudió los pantalones junto con la ropa hasta las caderas, lo presionó contra el cristal de la cabina de la ducha y... entró.

Harry sintió que el calor se extendía por su cuerpo, ya que cada empuje encendía una llama que fluye por sus venas, llegando a todos lados, incluso a los lugares más oscuros, trayendo luz con él. El pene de Severus se frotó contra las paredes de su entrada no preparada, dando lugar a intensos destellos de calor cada vez. Ya no sentía los chorros fríos corriendo por su espalda. Ahora todo lo que importaba era el sonido de los muslos mojados golpeando sus caderas, las palmas de Severus recostadas sobre las suyas, apoyadas en las paredes de la cabina, largos dedos que se entrelazaban con sus dedos, dientes que le rocían el hombro y gemidos calientes acariciando su cuello. Y una sensación de subyugación, que priva la voluntad de uno, cuando el cuerpo se rinde a estos impulsos y, renunciando a la resistencia, simplemente acepta que el calor penetre en todas partes, lo que le permite crecer y desea penetrar aún más profundo, aún más, llenando cada célula.

_“Nadie más podría manejarlo. Nadie logró ser lo suficientemente grosero y despiadado. E incluso en esos momentos, entiendo que todo esto también lo ayuda, alimentando su propia oscuridad. Satisfaciendo su sed insaciable, que de vez en cuando necesita ser satisfecha para que ella no prevalezca sobre él._

_Quien alguna vez se convirtió en un Eater, nunca dejará de serlo. Nunca conquistará la sed de sangre y tormento en sí mismo. Esta sed se puede ahogar, pero el tiempo pasará, y se volverá demasiado fuerte, y será imposible domarla. Por lo tanto, es muy importante alimentarla regularmente._

_Tanto Severus como yo, tenemos demonios que nos persiguen. Y a veces esa imagen oscura, que es mi mundo entero, llena una oscuridad viscosa, llenando cada rincón de su alma, todas las cicatrices dejadas por la oscuridad, llenándola de odio venenoso. Y luego se vuelve muy peligroso, y tengo que asegurarme de no quedar atrapado en la mano ardiente. Pero a pesar de esto, a veces no puedo evitarlo, y luego sus puntas afiladas me duelen.”_

Como paralizado, Harry se paró en medio de la sala y miró a Severus, vestido con el Manto del Revelador. Una cara pálida y sin emociones. Una mirada fría fija en la pared, los dedos agarrando la varita con fuerza, los labios curvados en una sonrisa irónica.

Parecía que se había retirado por completo, sumido en su mundo en el que no había nada más que oscuridad, y Harry se dio cuenta de que el demonio de Severus había encontrado una vez más a su víctima.

-Severus - susurró, acercándose lentamente a él y sin quitar los ojos de su mano, agarrando su varita. - Debes volver a mí.

Tocó suavemente su hombro, y luego la mirada de ojos negros, como forjada por el hielo negro, se separó de la pared y se detuvo en ella, y al instante siguiente la mano de Severus se disparó, y ahora sus dedos de acero se cerraron sobre su garganta con una fuerza aterradora.

>> Soy yo, Severus - gruñó Harry, tratando de abrir los dedos e inhalar. - Vuelve a mí. Te lo ruego.

Todavía recordaba cómo sucedió esto por primera vez. Luego no entendió lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué Severus se comportó como si no lo reconociera, y cuando Harry intentó evitar que se fuera, lo tiró con tanta fuerza que se rompió el codo en uno de los estantes. Del mismo modo que no entendía por qué no estaba en casa a medianoche, y cuando regresó, tenía sangre en las manos... Harry no preguntó qué pasó. No quería saberlo. Simplemente se acercó a él, lo abrazó con fuerza, acurrucándose con todo su cuerpo y gracias a los espíritus, por haber regresado a él. 

Intentó no retroceder cuando Severus levantó una mano ensangrentada y le tocó la mejilla, aunque se enfrió con horror, imaginando que esta mano podría haber matado a alguien hace unos minutos...

Pero esta vez, no dejará que Severus se vaya. No lo dejará ir. No le permitirá deambular solo, por los senderos de la oscuridad.

-Pégame si quieres. Lastímame. Castígame. Pero no te vayas - susurró, mirando a los estrechos huecos de sus ojos llenos de oscuridad, cuya mirada parecía penetrar directamente en su alma.

Y Severus obedeció. Lo tiró al suelo y alimentó su oscuridad al máximo.

Y luego regresó.

Regresó y besó la cara de Harry por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y todos los rastros que quedan en su cuerpo con sus propios dientes y dedos.

_“... Debemos vigilarnos el uno al otro todo el tiempo, porque lo que nos amenaza, es inevitable, y es imposible defendernos de eso con una barrera mágica, ya que nos alejamos del resto del mundo. Este es un enemigo invisible que no podemos vencer, porque si él ya ha echado raíces en el alma, ya es imposible desarraigarlos. Esto es exactamente lo que dijo Severus. Y ahora solo nos queda una cosa: tratar de protegernos mutuamente. Por lo tanto, cada vez que me quedo dormido, siento sus ojos sobre mí, y cuando me despierto en medio de la noche, él me abraza. Él siempre está ahí. Sin contar la mañana._

_Cuando me despierto, él ya no está en la cama. No tengo idea de a qué hora se levanta, aunque a veces me parece que siento que me suelta cuidadosamente de sus brazos, pone mi cabeza sobre la almohada y luego sale silenciosamente de la habitación. No tenemos ventanas aquí y, por lo tanto, generalmente no sé qué hora es, y a veces sucede que cuando finalmente me levanto, es casi mediodía. Pero la ausencia de Severus no me molesta. En absoluto. Lo sé: si salgo de la habitación y voy directamente a la cocina en pijama, el desayuno siempre me estará esperando en la mesa. Y café con canela. Y no tengo dudas de que cuando levante la bandeja y salga con ella a la terraza, la veré en el jardín, inclinado sobre las camas de hierba...”_

Harry dejó la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesa de madera y miró a su alrededor. El sol ya había salido alto y, a pesar de la sombra, sintió la tierra, así como los arbustos y árboles que rodeaban la casa, calentados por los rayos. Inclinándose sobre sus plántulas, Severus cortó los tallos adicionales. A pesar del calor, llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color. Harry, descalzo, bajó los dos escalones del porche, caminó por el sendero calentado por el sol, dirigiéndose directamente a la oscura figura visible entre la vegetación.

-Buenos días, Severus - dijo en voz baja e, inclinándose, lo abrazó por detrás. No parecía en absoluto sorprendido. No interrumpió su trabajo y ni siquiera volvió la cabeza.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿cuándo finalmente romperás todos los récords y te levantarás al mediodía? – preguntó. - Ahora solo necesitabas diecinueve minutos para lograr ese resultado.

-Es tu culpa - objetó Harry indignado, apoyando la barbilla en la clavícula y mirando los brazos fuertes, manejar hábilmente los brotes rebeldes. - Si no me hubieras obligado a hacer acrobacias nocturnas, no estaría tan agotado y me levantaría en el momento más apropiado.

-¡Quién lo hubiera pensado! Siempre pensé que los jóvenes de dieciocho años, estarían en mejor forma, que sus parejas dos veces mayores.

-Bueno, no tengo veinte años de experiencia detrás de mí, como algunos - replicó Harry.

-Potter, ¿realmente quieres volverme loco por la mañana? - Severus preguntó con advertencia.

-En realidad es mediodía - comentó Harry, y se echó a reír.

_“... No pienses que soy tan somnoliento. A veces trato de levantarme antes, y una vez incluso lo logré. Pero ese día estaba lloviendo, y salí al jardín en pijama, porque vi que Severus estaba recolectando ingredientes, sin prestar atención ni a la lluvia ni a que podía resfriarse. Naturalmente, todo terminó con un verdadero golpe. Porque él puede mojarse, pero yo, ya ves, ¡no puedo! Aunque debería llamarlo injusto, y no un pequeño argumento. Porque nuestras peleas habituales son más como un pequeño día del juicio final. O tifones destructivos que barren todo a su paso, dejando solo ruinas humeantes, bajo las cuales arden las brasas, listas en cualquier momento para volver a encenderse. _

_Noté que mi resistencia solo lo estimula. Luego se convierte en una bestia indomable salvaje. Aprendí a controlarlo, pero a veces es muy difícil”._

Apretando los dedos en puños, Harry se puso de espaldas a la entrada. La habitación parecía un tornado que la arrasó. En parte lo fue. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió corriendo de la habitación y voló aquí, aplastando y destruyendo todo lo que había dentro.

Severus nunca le permitió quedarse solo mucho tiempo después de una pelea. Así que esta vez también fue así.

Fuera de la puerta, se escucharon pasos.

-Una vez más, tengo que limpiar después de ti. - La voz de Severus sonó suave.

Harry no se dio la vuelta ni se movió. No apartó los ojos de la pared, escuchando la ira que hervía en su interior. Cuando los pasos se acercaron y Severus se detuvo detrás de él, Harry instantáneamente se hizo a un lado y siseó:

-Fuera. Quiero estar solo.

Pero Severus ignoró sus palabras y se acercó nuevamente.

-Vamos a la habitación - susurró, y antes de que pudiera alejarse, Harry sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás, evitando que se moviera. Se retorció, tratando de liberarse, pero Severus lo apretó con fuerza, lo acercó a su pecho y luego, inclinándose hacia su oído, susurró: - Hablemos de esto mañana. Ahora cálmate y vete a la cama.

Harry sintió la erección de Severus presionar contra su espalda. Escuchó una respiración ligeramente ronca y agitada, en su oído. Y siempre lo ha sido. Cada vez después de una pelea, Severus se acercaba a él y lo arrastraba a la cama.

-¿Por qué haría eso? - preguntó enojado, tratando de deshacerse del cautiverio de los abrazos y de... ese olor, flotando en el aire, espeso y emocionante. - ¿Por qué debo cumplir con tu solicitud?

-Porque esto no es una petición - llegó una voz baja y gutural, y luego una lengua caliente colgaba hambrienta sobre su cuello, como si Severus ya no pudiera contener su hambre. - Necesito hacerte el amor.

Siempre ha actuado. Harry no pudo resistir. Solo que no ahora, cuando manos delgadas lo abrazaron tan desinteresadamente, y una voz baja se vertió en sus oídos como dulce y viscosa miel.

Pero esta vez no sucumbirá. ¡Él debe ganar!

Con un esfuerzo tremendo, Harry se liberó del cautiverio tenaz de sus manos, dedos y lengua, se volvió hacia Severus y le dio la mirada más fría que podía imaginar.

-Por favor - siseó desafiante, mirando directamente a sus ojos negros y brillantes. - Ruega que te deje tomarme.

Las llamas brillaron en los ojos de Severus. Un paso, y lo enfrentó, agarró a Harry por el cabello y lo atrajo hacia él. Los afilados dientes se clavaron en la carne suave, la lengua se deslizó sobre sus labios, obligándolos a abrirse ligeramente, y luego estalló violentamente dentro, arrastrando a Harry a un beso tan frenético, que sus rodillas se doblaron. 

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de "piel de gallina", y no se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Severus estaba dirigiendo su palma hacia sus pantalones desabrochados, obligando a sus dedos a cerrarse alrededor de su pene duro y caliente. Y luego susurró en su boca, su voz baja y pesada de deseo:

-¿Es suficiente tal oración?

_“... No sé cómo tiene éxito, pero con solo un gesto, una frase, un toque, rompe todo mi autocontrol, ¡y me olvido de todo! Sobre todas sus decisiones, sobre lo que hizo, y solo... me rindo ante él._

_Pero también sé cómo influir en ello. Aprendí algunas cosas que casi siempre funcionan. Pero nunca se me ocurrió que podríamos discutir incluso por las pinturas. Trabajé en ella durante casi un mes. Finalmente, contento conmigo mismo, lo colgué en la habitación y fui a la ducha, pero cuando regresé...”_

Harry salió del baño, vio que Severus ya estaba acostado en la cama con un libro en sus manos, y luego decidió mirar la pintura que había colgado antes. Tenía curiosidad por cómo Severus reaccionaría ante ella, qué diría y, en general, si le gustaría el trabajo. Pero tan pronto como miró a la pared...

Una ola fría de decepción lo invadió.

La imagen no estaba en su lugar.

Era plenamente consciente de que se arriesgaba a colgarla sin demanda. Severus estaba inusualmente celoso de las cosas en el dormitorio. Pero ¡el infierno! ¡Esta es su habitación también!

Severus no debería haber... Debería haber mostrado un poco de comprensión.

Harry frunció los labios y apartó la vista de la pared vacía. Luego se volvió hacia Severus acostado en la cama y estaba casi seguro de que lo había estado observando hace un momento.

Sin dudar por más de un segundo, se fue a la cama, agarró una almohada y luego sacó una manta de la cómoda. Después de eso se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? - Severus llamó bruscamente.

-Dormiré en el sofá - dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta y cruzando el umbral.

-No irás a ninguna parte. Regresa a la cama de inmediato.

¡BOOM!

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró a su alrededor. Hasta ahora, todo iba bien, solo que él se olvidó de una cosa: no tenían un sofá. Solo había dos sillones en la sala de estar. Negro y verde. Los troncos en la chimenea todavía ardían, dando una luz tenue. Se acercó a su silla, se hundió en ella, levantó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Luego se cubrió con una manta, se hizo un ovillo y trató de tomar una posición más o menos cómoda. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era esperar.

Otros eventos podrían desarrollarse en dos escenarios. El primero, Severus saliendo volando de la habitación con furia, enfurecido por la desobediencia de Harry y su total falta de respeto. Pero como todavía no lo había hecho, había una posibilidad de que el segundo escenario se hiciera realidad. Es decir, la posibilidad de que Severus considere lo que ha hecho se dará por vencido y devolverá la imagen a su lugar. Pero por experiencia, Harry sabía que para tomar una decisión así, una persona como Severus podría necesitar toda una noche, lo que significa que es mejor tratar de dormir. Entonces lo hizo.

Harry fue despertado por la sombra que se cernía sobre él. Al principio, no entendió dónde estaba, y por una fracción de segundo incluso pensó que era un Dementor, pero se calmó después de escuchar una voz ronca:

-Una semana. Tienes una semana para mirarla. Entonces debería desaparecer.

Harry abrió sus ojos somnolientos y gimió cuando algo se rompió en su cuello. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Parece que la silla no es el lugar adecuado para dormir.

Y aun así logró ganar otra pequeña victoria. Ganó una semana. Curiosamente, si se acostara en el patio, ¿estaría Severus de acuerdo por dos semanas?

Cuando finalmente logró levantarse de la silla, Severus ya se había ido. Harry entró en la habitación y miró la pintura sobre la pared. Creía que era bueno para representar su casa y las que yacían en el techo, tejidas en el abrazo de dos Patronus brillantes: un león dorado y una serpiente plateada envuelta alrededor. La luz que emanaba de ellos, dispersó la oscuridad que se espesaba en las esquinas de la imagen, formando una cúpula protectora sobre la casa: la protegía de la oscuridad que se arrastraba por todos lados, en la que era posible distinguir las siluetas en las campanas, así como sus largos brazos con garras extendidos a la vivienda. 

Harry se apartó de la foto y miró a Severus, que estaba sentado en la cama, que lo observaba desde los mechones que habían caído sobre su rostro, para que Harry no pudiera distinguir las expresiones en su rostro. Así que se subió a la cama, se arrastró hasta su regazo y besó esos deliciosos labios.

-Gracias - susurró, y se acostó, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Severus y mirando la foto.

Sí, por el momento esa imagen era su mejor trabajo. Aunque podía entender por qué Severus no estaba de acuerdo con que ella estuviera colgada en su habitación. Quizás fue... alarmante. Cuando la miras, puedes tener la impresión de que la oscuridad está apretando su anillo alrededor de la casa, pero era suficiente acercarse, para asegurarte de que la luz se vuelve más fuerte, alejando la oscuridad hasta el borde del lienzo. Mientras los Patronus estén juntos, la oscuridad nunca penetrará.

_“... sin embargo, todas estas disputas, todas las luchas, los fantasmas que acechan en la oscuridad... Todo eso deja de importar cuando Severus me busca... en medio de la noche o la tarde, cuando me presiona contra sí mismo, cuando lenta y dulcemente entra en mí, y su piel se frota contra mi piel, y sus delgados labios se funden con los míos...”_

La mano de Harry se congeló sobre el pergamino, y su mirada se posó en las gotas de lluvia con cuentas en el cristal.

¿Cómo describir lo que es perfecto? ¿Cómo describir el minuto que corona a todos los demás que necesitan ser experimentados para que este se pueda realizar?

Sobrevivió un minuto similar esa noche. Cuando, despertando de una pesadilla, despertó a Severus con su grito. Y Severus... sí, él sabía muy bien cómo calmarlo.

Le acarició los labios con tanto cuidado y delicadeza cuando se movía en él. Envolvió su lengua alrededor de él con la misma sensualidad con la que sus palmas se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Severus se bebió los labios con tanta ansiedad, como si quisiera absorber todo su sabor y conservarlo hasta que pudiera disfrutarlo de nuevo. Y luego, saturándolo, presionó la palma de Harry contra sus labios y besó su muñeca y la cicatriz profunda que lo cruzó, dejada por uno de los hechizos de Voldemort. Quizás, por lo tanto, un rastro del cual permaneció en la mejilla de Severus. Severus siempre prestó mucha atención a esta cicatriz, besándola, acariciándola con su lengua, como si quisiera recompensar a Harry por todo el dolor que había experimentado. 

Pero no debería haber hecho esto, porque su propio cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de cicatrices. Y Harry las amaba todas. Le gustaba deslizar sus dedos y lengua sobre ellas. Pero esta vez, Severus no le permitió eso. Habiéndose resbalado, lo giró suavemente sobre su estómago, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y entrando nuevamente. Y Harry sintió su peso, sintió que lo estaba cubriendo consigo mismo, como si tratara de esconderlo del mundo entero, sintió cómo los dedos de Severus se entrelazaban con los suyos, y su rostro enterrado en su cabello. Oyó un crujido suave de la cama cuando Severus levantó las caderas, dejándolo ligeramente, y luego volvió a entrar, como si no pudiera soportar un segundo fuera de él. Y Harry escuchó su propia voz y palabras que no pudo contener: 

-Quédate conmigo. Toda la noche.

Severus enterró su rostro aún más profundamente en su cabello, y luego Harry escuchó un suave susurro en su oído:

-Siempre estaré contigo, mi amor.

_“Y cuando todo terminó, me quedé dormido, aferrado a su lado, y sentí su mano acariciando mi cabello y...”_

Se interrumpió cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Severus se detuvo detrás de él, y luego Harry sintió el toque de su mano en su mejilla.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Otra sugerencia - respondió, y frotó su mejilla contra la mano acariciadora, sintiendo que los delgados dedos temblaban apenas. Sabía que Severus traía deseo aquí. Sabía que ya no podía contenerse, que mientras escribía, necesitaba su presencia. Y él siempre estará encantado de hacer el amor con ese hombre. Su pareja, su amor…

_“... y también sé que ni una sola pesadilla me despertará, porque él sentirá y podrá expulsarlos a todos”._

\- Ya terminé.

*** * ***

_ “Entraste ligeramente en mi vida._

_Cautivador y encantador para mi mente._

_Al principio, nunca me importó quién eras._

_Ahora no sé quién soy sin ti._

_Me besaste,_

_Y sentí que mi mundo cambiaba._

_Me abrazaste,_

_Y escuché que mi corazón se despertaba._

_Me amabas,_

_Y mi alma nació de nuevo._

_Entraste ligeramente en mi vida._

_Ahora mi corazón sabe quién eres._

_Y con cada respiro,_

_Y a cada paso,_

_Tomo caminos solitarios._

_Tu mano es mi bastón._

_Tu voz es mi guía._

_Tu fuerza, mi refugio._

_Eres mi despertada pasión._

_Entraste ligeramente en mi vida._

_Y todo mi dolor,_

_Lo tomaste como tuyo._

_Y todos mis miedos,_

_Los arrojaste al mar._

_Toda mi duda,_

_Perdida en tus ojos._

_Entraste ligeramente en mi vida._

_Y no importa si eliges quedarte o irte._

_Mi vida ha cambiado para siempre._

_Solo porque me amas,_

_Por un momento en el tiempo._

_Y porque elijo:_

_Amarte…_

_Por el resto de mi vida._

"Caminaste a la ligera" by Tracey Newson.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los autores de "Desiderium Intimum", Ariel & Gobuss, por tan maravillosa historia. 
> 
> Les dejo el link de la página oficial de Ariel & Gobuss: http://www.arielgobuss.tnb.pl/news.php. Si desean visitar y hacerles llegar sus comentarios...
> 
> Y la página, en ruso donde Marian eliot y _VikVik_ hicieron un trabajo impecable con la traducción, es: https://fanfics.me/fic45928 
> 
> Para finalizar, también quiero agradecer a todos ustedes lectores, y a todas las traductoras que se han tomado el tiempo de llevar esta historia a diferentes idiomas, y en diversas páginas. Éste es mi aporte y deseo de todo corazón que les haya agradado tanto como a mí.
> 
> Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what did you think?  
...
> 
> Well, this is a rather slow fic. That is, the plot is long and will move forward with patience.  
About the chapters, I will inform you about how the edition is going, regarding the translation.  
In addition, also for my time. I will try to update the diary or every third day. I will let you know when I have a break, but I don't believe it.  
So calm down.
> 
> Tell me what you thought, about the story.
> 
> Kisses


End file.
